Instituto Fairy Tail
by girl-hatake95
Summary: El Instituto Fairy Tail, una excentrica escuela preparatoria dirigida por un descuidado anciano, con maestros lunaticos, y un sinfin de estudiantes alocados. Amistades, romances, aventuras y humor. Gray/Juvia, Natsu/Lucy, Erza/Jellal, Gajeel/Levy... Tercera saga "Los concursos escolares". Capitulo 37; los equipos participantes quedan confirmados y junto con ellos llegan sorpresas
1. Instituto Fairy

¡Hola! Bueno aquí vengo a sorprenderlos con un nuevo fic, en esta ocasión de Fairy Tail, es basado en el Omake de Fairy Highschool, pero tiene algunas modificaciones especialmente en los roles de los personajes.

El género es variado, traerá bastante romance, con un toque de humor, aunque en otros capítulos habrá drama, aventura y en ocasiones hasta acción.

En el caso de las parejas definitivas que utilizaré serán las que se ven más en el manga, es decir las siguientes;

**Natsu**/**Lucy**, **Gray**/**Juvia**, **Gazille**/**Levy**, **Erza**/**Jellal** y pues algunas otras que Mashima nos mande en el manga.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

**Capitulo 1: "Instituto Fairy Tail"**

En una profunda y aterradora oscuridad se encontraba un chico pelirrosado sentado en una silla, frente a él estaba asentada una mujer pelirroja. Parecía ser un interrogatorio ya que ella tenía unos documentos en su mano y en un escritorio que estaba localizado entre ambos había una pequeña lámpara de luz blanca, la cual era la única fuente de iluminación del cuarto grisáceo, dándole un aspecto macabro a la habitación.

_-Natsu, he tomado la decisión de castigarte por tu mal comportamiento- _dijo la pelirroja de nombre Erza, observándole con un semblante serio.

Natsu solo rió incrédulo _-Ja, ¿sí? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?- _pregunto con actitud retadora.

Erza se mantuvo en silencio observándolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada intensa y penetrante.

El de cabello rosa empezó a sudar frío y a sentirse incomodo, entonces le entró la duda_ – ¿Un momento, no te refieres a "eso" o sí?- _pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente.

La joven pelirroja no contesto nada, y siguió mirándole con la misma expresión.

Natsu sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, entonces intento levantarse pero no lo logró ya que estaba encadenado a la silla. Sintiéndose sin escape empezó a forcejear y a suplicar aterrorizado _-¡No, espera, eso no, no quiero hacerlo, todo menos eso!_

_-Demasiado tarde, debiste de haberte comportado bien, ahora estas a mi merced- _dijo la Scarlet sin la mas mínima compasión, Natsu cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…

De pronto Natsu sintió un frío recorriendo su cara, abrió los ojos y vio un techo, no estaba en un cuarto sombrío; era su habitación. El pelirrosado sintió un gran alivio, todo había sido una pesadilla.

Sin embargo ¡estaba empapado de agua! Solo conocía a alguien que podría ser culpable de semejante acto…Se levanto exaltado y pronuncio aquel nombre que tan mal le caía -¡Gray!-

Un gato azul lo agarro del brazo y le hizo regresar a la realidad -Natsu, soy yo Happy-.

Dragneel sacudió la cabeza y vio a su mascota parlante, se sentó en la cama y le hizo un par de preguntas que toda persona habría preguntado tras ser mojada con una cubeta llena de agua -¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué me mojaste?-

-Por que estabas gritando como si te estuvieran torturando, intente despertarte por las buenas, es decir, golpeándote con este bat, pero como no reaccionabas tuve que hacer lo peor, echarte una cubeta de agua fría- explicó Happy con un bat de hierro en su mano.

-¡¿Crees que es peor un balde de agua fría que diez golpes con un bat de hierro?- pregunto exaltado e irónico.

-¡Aye!-respondió el alegre Happy sonriéndole con los ojos.

-¿Por qué tenias que despertarme?- se quejó Natsu estirando flojamente sus brazos al aire.

-Basta de preguntas tontas, levántate-.

Natsu se talló los ojos y bostezó de manera somnolienta -Pero yo quiero dormir, es lunes-.

-Pero no es un lunes común, ¡hoy es el primer día de clases!- exclamó Happy tomando a su descuidado amigo por sorpresa.

-¡Rayos, lo había olvidado por completo!-dijo tronando los dedos.

-Pues alístate que es tarde, tenemos 30 minutos para llegar-.

-Es bastante tiempo- afirmó bastante confiado tumbándose sobre la cama.

Happy le corrigió –Si, pero tú no quieres ir en camión-.

-Cierto, bueno ya me cambie- dijo el de ojos negros sacudiéndose la ropa, prácticamente, solo se había puesto su bufanda.

-Solo te pusiste tu bufanda, ¿qué paso con el uniforme escolar?- preguntó el gato.

El Dragneel puso sus manos sobre la nuca y cerrando los ojos respondió en un tono despreocupado -Bah, es el primer día de clases y puedo ir como se me dé la gana-.

-Natsu nunca aprendes. En fin vámonos, el camino es largo. Si pudiera volar llegaríamos en un instante- menciono dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta vas vestido muy elegante- observo el chico ya que Happy iba vestido con un traje rojo.

-Después te lo explico, tenemos que irnos- finalizó el gato apresurándose.

* * *

**_Lejos de allí, en un departamento humilde pero bien arreglado una chica rubia terminaba de arreglarse frente a un espejo._**

-Creo que así estoy bien- dijo sonriendo orgullosa de su apariencia, entonces abrió un cajón para guardar su cepillo, cuando se percató de que había una foto algo vieja, era una foto de una familia, un padre, una madre y una niña con un vestido costoso, esa chica era la misma que estaba frente al espejo; Lucy Heartphilia.

La rubia se quedo con la vista fija en la foto, sintiéndose algo melancólica empezó a decir dentro de si –_"Padre, me pregunto qué es lo que estarás pensando en este momento, dudo que estés pensando en mi. Entre a este instituto para huir de ti, llevo un año y me la he pasado muy bien, he conseguido amigos que me aprecian de verdad, Gray, Erza y especialmente Natsu. Ahora que empiezo mi segundo año, estoy más que decidida a nunca regresar"_-Lucy guardó de nuevo la foto en el cajón, para así poder concentrarse en el nuevo inicio de clases.

-¡Bien, voy a acabar mi novela, subiré mi promedio y cuidare de esos idiotas de Natsu y Gray!- exclamo con entusiasmo levantando su mano. Después de quedar en esa resolución, copio su mochila y salió de su casa para tomar el camión.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto Natsu corría con un Hot Cake en la boca y una taza de café caliente en su mano izquierda mientras corría por la calle._**

Happy quien corría a un lado de Natsu, indicó un callejón – Mira Natsu, un atajo-.

-Entremos- Natsu corrió a toda máquina por el oscuro callejón, sin darse cuenta de que todo era una trampa de Happy, el chico cayó en la treta: Una puerta de camión abierta.

-N-Natsu ¿va-va-vas a abordar… el camión?- pregunto nervioso un tipo con cara de holgazán llamado Nab.

-No te sientes conmigo no quiero que me vomites encima, inútil- dijo con desprecio un joven con una cicatriz en su cara, el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela; Luxus.

-Lo siento Natsu- dijo el mujeriego Loke en señal de rechazo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a dos chicas sentadas a ambos lados de él.

Natsu se quedo de pie con la boca abierta -Happy, eres un…-.

-Esto nos ahorrara tiempo, busquemos un lugar- dijo el gato muy cínico.

-¡No iré en camión! me iré a pie, soy muy joven para morir- se expreso el joven con una mano en su boca y expresión nauseabunda en su cara.

En un dos por tres bajó del camión y el conductor de este al ver que no había nadie más a quien esperar se marcho, dejando a Natsu quien sin ninguna preocupación reanudó el largo camino al instituto.

Pasaron cinco minutos y un automóvil azul pasó a baja velocidad a un lado del joven, el auto sonó su claxon así que Natsu volteo viendo como la ventanilla del auto bajaba lentamente.

-Adiós Natsu-dijo el copiloto del auto en tono de burla haciendo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida.

Natsu se puso rojo de enojo y gritó con fuerza a ese fastidioso joven que tenia por compañero de clase -¡Maldito Gray, nada mas llegues y te mando a…!-

Gray no alcanzo a oír la última palabra de Natsu, pero quien conducía el auto si lo hizo.

-Ese jovencito te grito una grosería ¿quieres que hable con el director?-pregunto la conductora del auto, una mujer de cabello purpura oscuro; Ur.

- Solo es Natsu, mamá- dijo con desinterés el joven Fullbuster.

-Pero te falto al respeto Gray, no comprendo cómo no te importa-reprocho la conductora viendo hacia el frente -Además no deberías andar asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, podría pasarte un accidente-

-Si Gray, eso es peligroso-dijo con notable sarcasmo un tercer sujeto sentado en los asientos traseros del auto.

Gray respondió al instante-Tu cállate Lyon-.

-Lyon, Gray, no comiencen discutir de nuevo-les regañó Ur -Además ya llegamos al Instituto-luego estaciono el auto frente a la entrada del instituto, un edificio grande pintado de color blanco, con un reloj en la parte de arriba y el símbolo representante de Fairy Tail encima de este.

-Bueno, gracias mamá- dijo Lyon bajándose del auto.

-Vamos a salir a la 1:30- recordó Gray a su madre para luego salir del auto como Lyon.

-Sí, pero no se vayan sin despedirse de su madre- dijo Ur poniendo su mejilla, como esperando un beso.

-Mama, ya estamos grandecitos como para andar con eso de besos de despedida- dijeron los dos visiblemente avergonzados.

-Pórtense bien- dijo la madre y luego tras echar el carro a andar, se marchó.

-Al fin- pronunció Gray sintiéndose libre, luego se despeino el cabello, se quitó la corbata y el cinturón y estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa cuando Lyon lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-Basta, si te quitas mas ropa no te dejarán entrar a las clases- le regañó el de cabello blanco.

-Tú que sabes- contesto Gray con rebeldía liberándose del agarre de su hermano.

De pronto un hombre de pronunciadas cejas, una chica gótica y extrañamente un "hombre-perro parlante" se acercaron a Lyon.

-Reitei-sama- le reverenció el de las cejotas cuyo nombre es Yuuka.

-Auu- aulló el hombre-perro; Toby.

-Mi querido Reitei Lyon- dijo la gótica Sherry con una sonrisa tomando a Lyon del brazo.

-Bueno Gray, como veras yo si soy alguien importante, si tengo amigo de verdad, no como tú gran amigo Natsu- presumió Lyon Bastia.

Gray gruñó y dio respuesta –Vamos, no creas que eso te hace mejor que yo-.

-Vamos Gray, ni siquiera tienes novia, eres un perdedor. En fin, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Lyon muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Gray se quedó viendo como el grupito se marchaba-"_Ese Lyon, por ser el mayor se cree el mejor, tengo que demostrarle que he mejorado, que ya soy más sociable y que puedo encontrar una novia, solo así me respetara_"- pensó para entonces entrar al instituto.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, en la entrada principal, el autobús escolar estaba estacionado para que los alumnos bajaran._**

-¡Qué bien, mi segundo año de preparatoria empieza en este momento!- dijo Lucy entusiasmada.

Un estudiante de corto cabello rubicundo se le acerco y le susurró al oído-Yo si fuera tu, no estaría tan contento-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Max?- preguntó confundida.

Antes de que Max contestara, el arrogante capitán del equipo de futbol lo empujó y abrazó a Lucy por la espalda con sus largos brazos -Hola Lucy, ¿como estas?- dijo de manera seductora.

Lucy empezó a forcejear –Suéltame, Laxus-.

Max se acercó algo asustado al gran hombre -Um Laxus, Lucy quiere, quiere que la sueltes- dijo titubeante y con miedo.

Laxus le dedicó una mirada asesina -¿Que me ves debilucho? ¿¡Quieres una pelea!-.

Maxi corrió aterrorizado y se metió dentro a un bote de basura. Lucy sintió pena por el chico

Laxus recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia -Se lo que estas pensando Lucy, tu quieres ser mi chica, claro no te culpo, ya que soy tan popular y apuesto- le susurró al oído.

-Eres un arrogante- le dijo Lucy sintiéndose cada vez mas incomoda.

-Hey Laxus, déjala en paz- dijo una voz a su espalda con gran calma.

-¡¿Quien me alzo la voz?- cuestionó Laxus liberando a Lucy y dándose la vuelta enfadado de que alguien le hablara de tal manera.

El responsable era un joven de cabello naranja acompañado de cinco–Deja de molestarla, yo nunca he obligado a las chicas a que salgan conmigo-.

-Loke, aquí quien no me respeta le va muy mal, cuídate la espalda- amenazo el rubio, escupió al suelo y se fue hacia la cancha de futbol.

Max salió de su escondite tan aliviado como Lucy -Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Gracias Loke- agradeció Lucy a su salvador.

-De nada, proteger a damas es lo que mejor se hacer- contestó el de cabello naranja haciendo una pose cool.

-Aunque me preocupa lo que te dijo Laxus, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa-dijo con angustia y preocupación en su rostro.

Loke hizo un ademán de despreocupación -Nah, el no me va a hacer nada, en la escuela lo tienen bien vigilado y con muchas restricciones, alguien tendría que hacerlo enojar demasiado para que perdiera la cabeza-.

Justo cuando Lucy iba a decir algo se escucho el sonido de la campana del colegio que indicaba el inicio de clases y las multitudes se empezaron a movilizar en busca de sus aulas.

Loke fue el primero en hablar –será mejor que entremos a clases- el pelinaranja empezó a caminar, Max y Lucy le siguieron quedándose un poco más atrás.

-¿Max, que era lo que me ibas a decir sobre las clases?- preguntó la rubia recordando que el chico había quedado en decirle algo sobre cosas nuevas en la escuela.

Max sonrío y saco un cuaderno lleno de notas de su mochila -Maestros nuevos y parece que alumnos nuevos también, hasta el momento son solo chismes y rumores, pero si se confirma te aviso cuanto antes- .

-Siempre te enteras de todo Max, gracias por la información- agradeció Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres alumnos entraron al aula y de lo primero que se dieron cuenta fue que no eran los primeros en llegar, ya que los más inteligentes de la clase ya habían llegado…

-Hola Lucy- saludo uno con un gran sombrero cuyo nombre es Jet.

-Hola Lucy y hola mentes inferiores- dijo con orgullo su compañero de nombre Droy.

-¡Oye!- exclamaron Max y Loke debido al insulto.

-Lu-chan, que gusto verte de nuevo- saludó una joven de cabello azul desde unos diez metros de distancia, entonces corrió con alegría, empujando a Jet y Droy para abrirse paso dándole un gran abrazo a Lucy.

-¡Levy!- exclamo Lucy correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué tal te fue en las vacaciones? ¿Cómo vas con tu novela? ¿Ha llegado algún chico especial a tu vida? ¡Vamos Lu-chan cuéntame todo lo que hiciste en tus vacaciones!-.

Lucy empezó a platicar con Levy sobre muchas cosas, no prestaban atención a sus alrededores por estar concentrada en su plática, ellas eran en verdad muy buenas amigas.

-Que mal, ni siquiera nos volteo a ver- dijeron Jet y Droy deprimidos al ver que en ningún momento Lucy les prestó atención.

Max y Loke se alejaron de los dos sujeto extraños al sentirse incómodos.

-Parece que Lucy va a formar parte de los shadow nerds- opinó Loke viendo como la rubia escuchaba a Levy prestando atención emocionada.

-Pues que podemos hacer, ¡mira ya llego Gray!- grito Max e inmediatamente fue de empalagoso con Gray y empezó a decirle emocionado -Oye Gray, los rumores dicen que vas a buscar novia este semestre, me encantaría hacer un reportaje para el periódico escolar-.

-¡¿Cómo puedes enterarte de todo tan pronto? No te metas en mi vida personal- dijo Gray sonando poco amistoso.

-Pero que mal humor, así no vas a conseguirte una chica. En fin me retiro tengo que preparar mis primeros reportajes- dijo Max siempre sonando positivo y feliz, entonces se sentó en una banca y comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

-Bueno yo ya me voy con mis chicas, suerte con tu búsqueda Gray- Se despidió Loke para luego salirse del aula para ir con sus cinco novias que le esperaban afuera.

Gray hizo una mueca y dijo en voz baja -Ahora nadie me va a dejar en paz- entonces sintió la presencia que estaba detrás de si, entonces giró la cabeza y vio que era un sujeto enorme y muy amenazador.

-¡¿Vas a dejar que te traten así? Si eres un hombre vas a tener que retar a Loke a un duelo por el honor- dijo el grandote con los brazos cruzados.

-Elfman, vaya sorpresa, pasaste de año- dijo Gray con una sonrisa, lo que demostraba que ellos se llevaban muy bien.

-Claro, soy un hombre- respondió el gigantón sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, entonces agarro una silla y la rompió en dos con su boca.

-Disculpa- dijo Gray cambiándose de lugar al ver el extraño comportamiento de Elfman y el peligro que representaba para su integridad física el simple hecho de estar cercas de él.

Cuando el pelinegro se encontraba en paz, se le acercó cauteloso el chico vaquero Alzack

-Hey Gray, parece que estamos en la misma situación- le dijo en voz baja cuidándose de que nadie lo oyera.

-Mmm ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Gray con un volumen de voz alto sin comprender al joven del oeste.

-Shhh no hables en voz alta, veras tengo que… es decir… n-necesito tu consejo, es que… e-e-es que no sé cómo decirle a Bisca lo que siento por ella, me gusta de verdad, pero soy muy tímido- dijo muy apenado en voz casi inaudible.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Pregúntale a Loke, el sabe más de esos problemas- contestó Fullbuster enfadado de no poder estar tranquilo ni por un momento.

El pelinegro sacó un periódico escolar -Lee esto-dijo señalando con el dedo índice un artículo en particular.

Con desinterés tomo el periódico y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta-"Gray el nuevo rompecorazones" No puede ser ese chismoso ya lo publicó- renegó Gray rompiendo el periódico y levantándose, entonces empezó a caminar molesto, pero se sentía muy pesado y batallaba para caminar, todo era por que Alzack iba agarrado de sus pies siendo arrastrado a cada paso del joven

–Por favor Gray, dame consejos, tus eres el nuevo rompecorazones. Haré lo que sea, te lo imploro, no seas así- le suplicaba ves tras vez con voz quejosa.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!- gritó Gray ya sacado de sus casillas por tanto fastidio.

Justo después del grito desesperado de Gray, un hombre grande y redondo entró al salón y se sentó en el escritorio perteneciente al maestro -Muchachos, por favor tomen asiento- indicó con calma.

Al parecer nadie le logro escuchar, o más bien dicho, nadie le hizo caso; Lucy y Levy seguían platicando sobre novelas. Elfman por alguna razón desconocida traía un casco de obrero con un farol y en sus manos cargaba una pala con la que cavaba un hoyo en el piso. Max tomaba fotos de Alzack a los pies de Gray mientras decía "Ese Gray trae pegue hasta con los hombres", y de plano Loke ni siquiera estaba en el salón, los únicos que si estaban preparados eran Jet y Droy.

El profesor no perdió la calma -La mayoría de ustedes me conocen desde primer grado, pero de todas maneras me presento de nuevo: Reedus Jonah, maestro de Literatura-

-Profesor Reedus, lea los avances de nuestras novelas- le pidieron al unísono Levy y Lucy.

-Pero hay que iniciar clases, debemos comenzar bien este semestre- dijo el profesor con voz serena viendo a su alrededor como el salón era un completo desastre.

-Por favor- rogaron las jóvenes colocando las manos de forma de rezo.

-Está bien, pero solo unos pequeños avances, mientras leo, los alumnos se tranquilizan-aceptó el maestro con calma.

Ambas chicas toman sus avances y los colocaron en el escritorio pero resultaron ser más que unas cuantas hojas, parecían casi un libro entero.

-Como le decía profesor Reedus, en lo que acaba de revisar esto se calmaran aquellos animales- añadió Levy con una sonrisa.

-Levy-san- pronunciaron a la vez Jet y Droy llorando a cascadas por el hecho de que la joven peliazul les llamara animales.

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello verde claro y un sombrero vaquero observaba confundida y a la vez preocupada como Alzack era arrastrado por Gray –Esto no está bien ¿Qué hace Al sometiéndose a los pies de Gray?-

-Tú quieres tenerlo a tus pies ¿no es así Bisca?- pregunto una voz al lado de su oído izquierdo.

La joven volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba viendo como era una chica de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color –C-cana ¿Q-que… c-como lo sabes?- preguntó tartamudeando y sonrojada.

-Todo mundo lo sabe, todo mundo menos él. Pero míralo nada más- dijo señalándolo con la cabeza, viendo como ahora el vaquero estaba de rodillas ante el Fullbuster y este se mostraba fastidiado e indiferente -será mejor que te le confieses, no vaya a ser que vuelva a su tierra natal y no lo vuelvas a ver- aconsejó la castaña.

-Si él se va yo lo volveré a seguir- dijo con determinación la chica Mulan.

El tiempo empezó a volar y la clase no empezaba ya que todos seguían en sus asuntos haciendo medio desastre en el salón hasta que el profesor terminó de leer.

-Vaya pero sí que me tomo tiempo-dijo con un suspiro luego volteo a ver su reloj de mano- ummm... parece que solo quedan diez minutos de clase, hay que aprovecharlos, por cierto buen trabajo chicas- dijo con calma dirigiéndose a las jóvenes.

-Gracias profesor- agradeció Lucy sonriendo.

-Pronto le traeremos adelantos ahora si más extensos- añadió Levy con normalidad.

-¿Esos no eran extensos? Si que tienen energía -dijo sorprendido Reedus - Ahem bueno tomen asiento pasare lista- les indicó e inmediatamente las chicas obedecieron.

El maestro ahora sacó un cuaderno y empezó a tomar lista -Elfman-

-Aquí estoy- se oyó la voz del mencionado de la profundidad de un agujero de dos metros.

-Loke…-.

-Presente- dijo el de las gafas recién entrando al salón.

-Natsu… -

…

Al ver que el alumno no contestaba el profesor levanto la vista – ¿Natsu?-pregunto buscando a su alumno –Ah, ya te veo- asintió el maestro marcando una palomita en la lista.

-Hey, ¿por qué me mira así? no soy Natsu, soy Luffy- contesto un extraño alumno que nunca nadie antes había visto y que resultaba muy parecido al Dragneel, solo que este tenía el cabello negro y una cicatriz en su mejilla además de un peculiar sombrero de paja.

El profesor buscó el nombre del sujeto en la lista-Disculpa, ¿eres nuevo? Es que no estás en la lista-preguntó al haberse asegurado de que ese extraño chico no estaba en el listado.

-Eh, ¿Dónde está Zoro? esta es la preparatoria Grand Line ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico confundido rascándose la cabeza.

El profesor Reedus apunto al oeste –Está hacia aquella dirección, como a 20 cuadras-.

-Ah, perdón, Gracias- sonrío el joven para luego sujetarse bien el sombrero y salir corriendo del salón.

-Sí que se parecía a Natsu- Dijo Gray impresionado por el parecido del muchacho con el pelirrosa.

-Natsu no ha llegado, ¿le habrá pasado algo?- se preguntó Lucy en voz alta un poco intranquila por la ausencia de su amigo.

-Quizás olvidó algo y regreso a su casa, lo más probable es que haya olvidado su cerebro-dijo burlón Gray.

-Jóvenes nos quedan cinco minutos, al menos cuéntenos a todos lo que leyeron en vacaciones- dijo con su característica serenidad Jonah.

-Expresiones artísticas del siglo veinte- contestó el Fullbuster.

-El periódico número uno del chisme; Sorcerer- respondió emocionado Max.

-C-como conquistar e-el corazón de una, una…mujer - comento Alzack con nerviosismo mirando de reojo a Bisca que se encontraba sentada en la banca de a un lado.

-Matemáticas Avanzadas- respondió con orgullo de si mismo Jet.

-Nada- contesto Cana con flojera.

-Luna Nueva- dijo Bisca suspirando

-El superbowl- contestó Elfman con el espíritu de un jugador de futbol americano.

-Elfman, la televisión no es una obra literaria. Sin embargo me decepciona que solo Lucy y Levy hayan leído obras literarias serias- admitió el desilusionado profesor.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido estruendoso, como de una explosión, luego se escucha un perro ladrando y entonces como algo se estrella contra la puerta del salón, enseguida una nube de polvo entra por debajo de la puerta. Todos se quedan en silencio esperando a un perro bombardero asesino o un clon de Elfman. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y tras el polvo se observó una figura humana.

-¡Ah estupido perro, los carteros usan gorras no bufandas!- exclamó esa persona acomodándose su bufanda y sacudiéndose las ropas. El polvo se disipó dejando ver como su cabello era color rosa salmón.

La rubia Lucy soltó un gran suspiro aliviada-Natsu, nos asustaste-.

-Llegas tarde Natsu, haber déjame ver, mmh no esta tan mal solo llegaste 55 minutos tarde- dijo sarcástico el Fullbuster.

Natsu se enojó tanto que el bulldog que le ataco salió huyendo de miedo, pero rápidamente se controlo y contestó con una sonrisa burlona -Pero no me trajo mi mami, ¿te empaco Ur tu biberón, eh bebecito?-.

Gray se levanto de su lugar y se puso frente a frente con Natsu – ¡¿Que dices vago ocioso?-

-¡Venga pues exhibicionista!- retó Natsu indicándole que estaba dispuesto a pelear quedando cada uno a escasos centímetros del otro y de cada uno salía un aura; aura rojiza de Natsu y un aura azulada de Gray.

Lucy se puso entre los dos colocando cada mano en el pecho de ambos intentando separarlos –Chicos, no peleen, hay que empezar bien el año-

-Alumno Natsu por favor tome asiento y usted también Gray, de lo contrario tendré que bajarles un 0.01 por ciento de calificación- "amenazo" el bondadoso profesor.

-Profesor Reedus, solo quedan dos minutos de clase- advirtió Levy.

El maestro se dio por vencido al ver que los rivales no se separaban ni un centímetro, hasta que alguien entro a el aula, alguien con una expresión facial que asustaría hasta al peor delincuente escolar.

-¡E-Erza!- exclamaron todos los alumnos, menos los rivales que no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Escuche muchos ruidos y se me informo de una conmoción, ¿Qué sucede aquí profesor Reedus Jonah?- preguntó la pelirroja con la mirada espeluznante.

-Bueno intendente Erza sucede que hoy el alumnado está muy inquieto supongo por ser el primer día de clases- respondió Jonah.

Erza se puso las manos en la cintura y dedicó una sombría mirada a Natsu y Gray -De seguro los causantes de todo son ustedes dos- dijo fríamente tronándose los nudillos.

-No, solo estamos siendo buenos amigos ¿No es así Natsu?- dijo el pelinegro nervioso colocando una mano en la espalda del mencionado.

El lento de Natsu apenas se percató de la presencia de la prefecta –Ah Erza, justo esta mañana estaba soñando contigo, estábamos en un cuarto oscuro si bien recuerdo-

El comentario del despistado Dragneel ocasionó que Erza se pusiera roja – ¿S-soñaste conmigo?- preguntó avergonzada imaginando que tipo de sueño podía haber sido.

-Ese Natsu, que atrevido. Yo jamás podría decir algo semejante- murmuró Alzack.

-Quiero todos los detalles Natsu, cuéntalo todo- dijo Max muy interesado, siendo metiche y morboso como siempre, sacando una radio grabadora.

-Natsu sinvergüenza, deberías ser más decente- dijo Loke mientras abrazaba a las chicas que faltaron a sus clases para estar junto a él.

Estas a su vez exclamaron al unísono – ¡Loke-kun es decente, por eso le amamos!-.

Elfman hizo ahora otro de sus comentarios raros -Ser atrevido es parte de ser un hombre, como cuando me atreví a saltar del tercer piso del edifico cuatro, incluso uno de mis brazos se impresiono tanto de mi hombría, que se rompió- finalizó quedándose de brazos cruzados muy orgulloso de su hazaña.

Lucy siendo la amiga del Salamander se sintió avergonzada por la indiscreción y lo jaló de la bufanda para corregirlo -Natsu eso no es algo de lo que debes hablar en público-.

-No entiendo que tiene de malo el que haya soñado que Erza me pone el castigo escolar más severo- dijo con inocencia sin comprender el doble significado de sus palabras.

-Bola de pervertidos- dijo Gray con la cabeza en alto, sintiéndose limpio.

-Gray tu ropa- le recordó Cana señalándolo.

El de cabellos negros azulados salto en el aire sorprendido de que ahora solo estaba en ropa interior -¡Ah!-

-Mira quién es el pervertido, maldito degenerado- dijo Natsu buscando provocar al de cabello negro.

-Basta, sigan peleándose así y los obligare a que hagan "eso"- dijo la intendente con autoridad.

Gray y Natsu se callaron, quedándose casi petrificados y sus rostros mostraban un trauma –si Erza-sama-dijeron ambos a la vez con voz robótica y monótona.

-Parece que ya todo está bajo control- dijo Erza y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del salón, pero entonces Lucy la tomó de la manga de la blusa.

-¿Como le haces Erza? deberías de enseñarme como controlarlos-.

-Discutiremos eso más tarde Lucy, estoy dispuesta a negociar- contestó la pelirroja para luego abandonar en aula.

Lucy se quedo atónita viendo por donde se había ido la Scarlet -Wow, en serio me va a decir el secreto-.

La campana del instituto volvió a sonar señalando el fin de la clase.

-Bueno, fue la primera clase del primer día de clases, es normal- dijo el profesor Reedus decepcionado mientras abandonaba el aula, lo cual provocó que algunos sintieran pena por él.

-Que lastima, es el profesor más bueno y le tratamos tan mal- se lamentó Levy sintiéndose culpable.

-Fue por culpa de esos estúpidos de Gray y Natsu-dijo Droy molesto con ambos.

-No volverá a suceder, los mantendremos bajo control, Levy-san- prometió Jet a su compañera.

Gray y Natsu se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, es decir en lados opuestos del salón, el pelirrosado siendo un distraído que no pone atención a las clases se sentó en la banca de atrás en la esquina y el peliazulado tomo lugar en la banca que estaba frente al escritorio del profesor.

-Ya tienen dieciocho años y todavía se comportan como niños- suspiró Lucy fastidiada al ver como se comportaban sus mejores amigos día tras día para luego sentarse dos lugares enfrente de Natsu.

Natsu empezó a jugar con un lápiz claramente irritado y desesperado a tal grado de que decidió romper el silencio –Hey tu, Loke ¿Qué clase sigue?-pregunto al chico de cabello naranja que ocupaba lugar al frente de él.

-Matemáticas, la va a impartir quien se dice que es el mejor maestro del instituto- contestó el galán.

Lucy no pudo evitar escuchar a Loke y dijo con algo de miedo –Eso significa que sus exámenes van a ser una pesadilla- dijo aterrada imaginándose al maestro con un látigo en sus manos y riendo de manera maniaca.

-No, nada de eso, es una leyenda, incluso algunos alumnos le llaman papá- dijo Levy sonriendo emocionada.

-¡El rey de las matemáticas!- grito Jet mientras lanzaba confeti de colores al aire.

-Pasar su examen será hasta un reto para nosotros los más inteligentes- admitió el soberbio Droy.

-Bah, no puede ser tan malo. De seguro es un maestro buena onda- dijo Natsu bostezando sin temor a su próximo maestro.

-No salgas con eso Natsu, esta vez vas a tener que estudiar si quieres pasar, no pienso arriesgarme pasándote los exámenes de último momento. ¡Va a ser la clase más difícil!– advirtió la Heartphilia molesta por la actitud despreocupada de su amigo.

Max como siempre se entrometió en la plática -Lucy, eso no es nada, mis contactos me acaban de decir sobre los nuevos maestros, no me lo vas a creer-.

-Dime, dímelo por favor ¡quiero saberlo!- exigió la misma rubia muy intrigada cerrando los puños y golpeando su mesa banco.

-bueno lo que sucede es que me han dicho de último momento que…-Max hizo una pausa para hacer el momento más suspensivo, Lucy estaba intrigada escuchando atentamente cada palabra -me han dicho que…- el de cabello amarillento estaba a punto de revelar la información cuando se escucho como la puerta del salón se abría de un portazo llamando la atención de todos los presentes viendo como el rostro de su próximo maestro era cubierto por una capucha dejándolo ver muy misterioso, este a su vez se dirigía a pasos lentos hacia su escritorio.

De repente se detiene a mitad del camino con la vista ensombrecida viendo hacia su escritorio, entonces se percató de cómo está siendo inspeccionado por varios pares de ojos curiosos, así que se dio la vuelta hacia el frente.

-¡Hoooooooooola a toooooooodos!- saludo Gildarts, quitándose la capucha revelando su rostro y haciendo ademanes con las manos, el era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años con una expresión facial relajada.

-Gildarts… el rey- pronunció débilmente Jet babeando a chorros de manera inconsciente.

-Jajaja veo que me conocen, ¿pero qué onda con ustedes? -pregunto al ver como todos estaban tiesos -Todos están tan serios, las matemáticas son divertidas al igual que yo- sonrió Gildarts señalándose con el pulgar.

Natsu se acerco a Lucy –Te lo dije, es un maestro buena onda- habló en voz baja para que el profesor no le oyera.

-Hoy es el primer día de clases, así que debemos de hacer algo especial, haber déjenme pensar…- Gildarts puso una mano sobre su barbilla y se quedo inmóvil de manera pensativa.

-_"¡Día de bromas! ¡Día de bromas!"_- decía Natsu dentro de sí golpeando una y otra vez su pupitre de manera hiperactiva.

-"_Un torneo de haber quien aguanta más la respiración, eso sería varonil"_- pensaba emocionado Elfman.

-"_Lo que sea, menos un examen sorpresa"_- pensó Lucy suspirando.

Gildarts chasqueo los dedos emocionado -¡Lo tengo! Será divertido, un torneo de resolver ecuaciones diferenciales usando el método de Frobenius-.

-¿Método de qué?- preguntó Cana con una ceja arqueada.

Levy levantó la mano y el maestro le cedió la palabra-Profesor Gildarts, eso es un tema de universidad-dijo respetosamente.

Gildarts sacó una docena de marcadores y los esparció en el escritorio-No importa, lo aprenderán por adelantado, ¡O sea, será algo del otro mundo!-.

-Pensé que sería buena onda- se lamentó Natsu, viendo como el profesor estaba tirando una especie de dados en el suelo.

El maestro acercó su cabeza a los dados viendo detenidamente el resultado -tres factorial, el alumno de la lista que tenga el número seis pase al frente- pidió recogiendo los dados.

-Ah, ese soy yo- dijo Alzack colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-No seas tímido, pasa- dijo Gildarts con una gran sonrisa señalándole que se acercara, al pobre Alzack no le quedo otra más que aceptar y pasar.

Gray suspiró al ver como el profe escribía una ecuación en la pizarra -Esta clase va a ser muy larga-.

Y tal como dijo Gray la clase fue muy extensa y no exactamente por al hecho de que las cabezas de los alumnos casi explotaron por tantas operaciones matemáticas, sino mas bien por qué Gildarts se pasó quince minutos de tiempo.

-Ja ja disculpen es que me deje llevar, pero sé que les encantó la clase, culpemos a las matemáticas por ser tan entretenidas- dijo mientras abandonaba el aula.

-Sí, claro, muy divertidas- dijo Natsu con sarcasmo después de que se fue el maestro -¡Qué tiene de divertido perder la mitad del receso, baka!-gritó molesto sacando la lengua de manera infantil.

Lucy le quito la bufanda al pelirrosa y la amarro sobre la boca de este -Natsu contrólate, si Gildarts te oye te meterás en problemas-

-Mejor vámonos a comer algo a la cafetería- aconsejó Gray aburrido.

Natsu se acomodó la bufanda y se quejó -Quince minutos voy a tener que comer como cerdo para alcanzar a entrar puntual a la siguiente clase-.

-A quien quieres engañar ojos bizcos, tu siempre comes como marrano y nunca entras a tiempo a clases- le corrigió el pelinegro provocando el enojo del Dragneel.

-Tú no sabes nada ojos tristes, voy a entrar puntual a clase. ¡Lo juro!-prometió el joven.

-Eh, por favor, cálmense, mejor vámonos, antes de que nos quedemos sin almuerzo o llegue Erza y los castigue- sugiero la rubia queriendo evitarse otra riña entre sus mejores amigos.

-¿Erza? ¿Dónde?- pregunto Gray de manera defensiva atrincherándose detrás de una mesa.

-¡Dije ya vámonos!- gritó fastidiada la muchacha a lo cual los dos rivales obedecieron.

El receso siempre era algo monótono para la mayoría de los alumnos; Lucy, Natsu y Gray iban a la cafetería, Max espiaba a los alumnos en busca de chismes, Levy, Jet y Droy iban a la biblioteca, y así cada quien se separaba hacia sus intereses.

Incluso el plantel escolar tenía sus asuntos que resolver en esa media hora, como lo ejemplificaban dos bultos que siempre estaban tirados en un rincón de la escuela, un momento…no eran dos bultos… ¡eran los dos alcohólicos y pervertidos conserjes (APCs) de la escuela; Macao y Wakaba!

-Hey Macao viste a esa Lucy, es un portento- dijo uno de ellos de un extraño peinado mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía una cerveza y en la otra una pipa.

-Claro que si Wakaba, ese cuerpo que tiene es irresistible- secundó el otro conserje bebiendo licor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero a la vez hay algo que lamento- suspiro el Mine.

-Hic, ¿cómo que lamentas?-pregunto totalmente ebrio el Conbolt.

-Es que tenemos un menú tan grande y no podemos consumirlo todo-respondió Wakaba viendo hacia la nada.

-Ya entiendo, tienes razón mi gran amigo, son decenas de estudiantes y los únicos hombres de verdad que hay aquí somos nosotros dos- dijo de manera soberbia Macao.

-Por esa razón yo ya elegí mi objetivo compadre, es nada más y nada menos que la secretaria Mira-dijo el de cabello marrón.

-Pero Wakaba tú estás casado- le recordó su amigo tirando la botella de cerveza vacía y tomando una lata sellada.

-¿Y qué? tú tienes un hijo, nadie te va a hacer caso así-

Macao puso una cara como si hubiera sido golpeado -Grr, me diste donde más duele- entonces recupero la compostura y se expreso con confianza -Pero para que te lo veas yo ya elegí a mi objetivo-

-¿A quién?-

-A Cana Alberona, tenemos mucho en común; el alcohol, las fiestas y sobre todo el alcohol-

Wakaba empezó a revolcarse en el suelo con una mano en el estomago sin poder parar de reírse - la que te quito tu cerveza hace un par de minutos, no te conviene, solo te va a utilizar-

Macao ahora dijo -No te burles, de todos modos tengo una segunda opción; Erza Scarlet, tiene un bonito tra…-

Una voz femenina interrumpió a los conserjes, evitando que Macao terminara su sentencia, entonces dijo con una voz intimidante -¿Que yo tengo qué?-

Los dos APC's voltearon hacia su izquierda y vieron como la intendente los miraba acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados-Oh, es usted intendente Erza, solo estábamos hablando de que usted tiene un bonito tra-trabajo, ya sabe ser intendente es algo admirable-mintió Macao un poco nervioso.

-Sí, no nos malinterprete, solo hablamos de asuntos laborales- añadió el de la pipa.

Erza se percato de que los conserjes estaban pasados de copas al ver varias botellas tiradas a su alrededor además del aliento olía a licor -Ustedes están tomando bebidas alcohólicas, eso está en contra del código escolar-.

-Vamos intendente no sea así, mejor venga y diviértase- le dijo Macao ofreciéndole la botella de cerveza que traía guardada en una bolsa café de papel kraft.

Erza no sintió ni la mas mínima tentación y llamo a la máxima autoridad del instituto -Venga director vea esto-

Un pequeño anciano salió del baño con cara de relajado, pero entonces cuando vio la escena se puso furioso y su cara siempre tranquila cambio a ser la de un loco psicópata - como se atreven sinvergüenzas, esto está demasiado mal…-

-Lo ven, el director está de acuerdo de que su comportamiento no va con los estándares de este instituto- dijo Erza sintiéndose muy orgullosa de pertenecer a una escuela justa y recta.

Pero esos estándares se vinieron abajo cuando Makarov se acerco a Macao y le arrebato la cerveza -Denme esa cerveza- entonces se tomo todo el contenido restante de la bebida de un solo trago para sorpresa de todos.

Erza no podía aprobar tan comportamiento -¡Director!-

-Intendente Erza, tengo que pedirle que extreme precauciones durante esta semana, presiento que será muy problemática- le dijo pasado el despreocupado director.

-Si director, usted también tome precauciones cuando vaya a conducir- le advirtió Erza recogiendo las botella vacías y arrojándolas un bote de basura, cuando volteó atrás, el director no estaba, afuera se escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia. Al salir del edificio observó como un auto estaba estampado contra un árbol y de este unos paramédicos sacaban a Makarov.

–Ups, supongo que fue el alcohol; Erza te encargo todo por hoy, no olvides presentar a los nuevos alumnos al final del día y al maestro de historia- dijo el anciano mientras los paramédicos lo colocaban en una camilla y lo llevaban a la ambulancia.

Momentos después a ambulancia se marchó dejando a Erza y a los conserjes atónitos

-Um, iré con la secretaria Mira, hoy tendré mucho trabajo- dicho esto la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando a los conserjes solos.

Macao se puso de pie tambaleante por su borrachera sosteniéndose con una mano en la pared-Wakaba, esa es una mujer fuerte. Hoy me ánimo amigo, la invitaré a salir ahora mismo-.

-Bueno, abandonemos nuestros deberes y vayamos a comprar flores y chocolates rellenos de alcohol- le apoyó su amigo levantándose.

Y así ambos conserjes salieron de la escuela, ahora Erza tendría que ser intendente, conserje y directora a la vez…

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Natsu, Gray y Lucy se encontraban sentados en una mesa, Natsu comía muy rápido sin masticar ensuciando la mesa con los restos de comida que salían disparados de su boca, Gray tomaba un raspado y Lucy observaba de manera repulsiva a su asqueroso amigo de cabellos rosas.

-Mwen ese hombsre eshh raro- hablaba Natsu con la boca llena de alimento mordiendo una pierna de pollo a las brasas, apuntando con el dedo índice a un extraño sujeto en la esquina de la cafetería separado de los demás, este no comía no bebía nada, tan solo se limitaba a observar de manera distante a todas las personas que encontraban en el comedor escolar.

-Natsu, no hables con la boca llena, no te entendemos- le dijo la rubia al igual que siempre asegurándose de que el Dragneel se portara de manera decente y educada.

-Sabia que comerías como marrano – le recordó el Fullbuster lo antes ya dicho.

Natsu ni les escucho ya que toda su atención estaba en el hombre, le causaba curiosidad que anduviera enmascarado, pero de un momento a otro unas jóvenes que pasaron frente a él le bloquearon la vista y cuando estas dejaron de cubrirle, el extraño joven ya se había esfumado dejando la mesa vacía y las sillas acomodadas, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

–Ah, ya se fue el tipo raro, va todo cubierto ¿qué le pasa?-preguntó confundido.

-Ah te refieres a Mystogan, de tercer grado, nadie sabe nada sobre él, aun así es un alumno destacado- explicó Gray.

Natsu malinterpretó todo e imagino a Mystogan cargando un montón de reconocimientos, presumiendo y diciendo "Todos ustedes no merecen ver mi rostro, soy demasiado para ustedes" -Que muestre la cara si se cree tanto-.

-No seas envidioso – le dijo el pelinegro.

-Por qué tendría envidia, no soy un bueno para nada como tu- respondió enfadado por tal comentario, inmediatamente Gray le respondió con la misma mirada.

-No empiecen de nuevo- pidió Lucy-"_Ahí van otra vez"_- suspiró al ver como la inevitable pelea estaba por comenzar.

Justo cuando Natsu y Gray están por pelear de nuevo, llego Laxus sentándose entre el pelirrosado y la rubia -¿Sigues juntándote con esos cabezas duras, Lucy?-preguntó dirigiendo su atención hacia la chica ignorando como si los otros dos como si no existieran.

-Laxus ¿Qué rayos quieres? no te metas- le dijo Natsu de manera agresiva dejando por un momento su pelea con Gray.

El rubio puso su mano en la nuca de Natsu y lo empujo con fuerza en su comida, ensuciándole toda la cara y dejándolo enterrado en ella sosteniéndolo para que no pudiera levantarse.

- No es necesario que lo trates así- intervino la rubia al ver el maltrato hacia su amigo.

-Lo que pida mi princesa- respondió Laxus retirando su mano de la cabeza del Dragneel.

-¿_Princesa?_- se pregunto en su mente recordando los duros días de su pasado, de cómo era llamada princesa y eso la hacía sentir incomoda.

Natsu se levanto apoyando sus manos en la mesa, luego se quito los restos de la comida en su cara con el antebrazo -¡Laxus eres un ******!- maldijo muy enfadado.

-¿Quien ha pedido tu opinión, inútil?- cuestionó calmado y sin ningún remordimiento.

-Tsk, patético- murmuró el Fullbuster al ver la humillación que estaba pasando Salamander.

-Eh, chicos, cálmense por favor- pidió la Heartphilia al ver la furia de Natsu y la actitud de Laxus, temiendo que se formara una riña.

-Lucy ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con este par de imbéciles? ven conmigo, no te arrepentirás- sugirió el capitán de futbol a la rubia.

-¡A quien le dices imbécil!- renegó molesto, luego agredió a Laxus con un puñetazo al rostro, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad, el de cabello rosa volvió a contraatacar lanzándole un derechazo que Laxus detuvo con una mano sin dificultad alguna, entonces empezó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas provocando comenzara a forcejear por liberarse.

Una multitud de alumnos formo un círculo alrededor de la mesa esperando con ansias el primer gran pleito del año.

-Wow, este año está empezando de lo mejor que emoción- dijo Max sacando una cámara fotográfica instantánea preparado para tomar cualquier momento interesante. .

-Todos son unos debiluchos mediocres, esta escuela es una basura, el viejo debería establecer nuevas reglas, y correr a todos los mediocres que solo rellenan el instituto-dijo el rubio con desprecio.

-¡Pateare tu trasero!- gritó Natsu enfurecido.

Laxus le restó importancia liberándolo del agarre, se levantó y tomó a Lucy de un brazo y la jalo hacia con él –Vámonos Princesa- le dijo empezando a caminar llevándosela con él.

-No, no quiero ir contigo y no me llames princesa-le dijo Lucy intentando liberarse molesta.

-Entonces te llevaré en brazos- le dijo Laxus levantándola con facilidad y cargándola en brazos como si de una pluma se tratara.

Natsu levantó la mirada, su rostro estaba ensombrecido y lleno de ira –Lucy ¿desde cuándo te molesta esta basura?-

-Bueno el semestre pasado empezó a acosarme-respondió la rubia incomoda.

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? Tu eres mi mejor amiga y no puedo permitir que este **** te moleste así- regañó muy enojado el pelirosa.

Laxus paró en seco y bajo a Lucy, dándose la vuelta -Baka, no te bastó que te lastimara tu mano ¿eh? Ponte conmigo y terminaras con un brazo roto. Entiende, Lucy ya no quiere juntarse con ustedes, necesita a alguien exitoso como yo- amenazo hartó del comportamiento del chico.

-¿Por que iría contigo? no la conoces, le llamaste princesa ¡¿Sabes cuánto odia que le llamen así?- gritó Natsu y sintiéndose lleno de adrenalina corrió y derribo a Laxus de un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

-Natsu… ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?- le preguntó Lucy en shock temiendo por la integridad física de su mejor amigo.

Laxus se reclinó y se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en el labio inferior, siendo tan orgulloso se sintió sumamente ofendido – ¡Estás muerto debilucho!- gritó muy pero muy enfurecido.

-Natsu, te vas a meter en problemas no solo con Laxus sino con las autoridades, será mejor que detengas esto- sugirió Gray.

Laxus se puso de pie y Natsu no le quitaba la mirada asesina de enfrente, los ánimos estaban calientes y todo indicaba que iba a haber una pelea escolar como nunca se había visto en el instituto. Entonces se escuchó el sonido de la campana y Natsu bajo la vista y se dio la vuelta –Dije que hoy entraría temprano a clase, no fallare a mi palabra-

-Jaja ¿no te atreves a enfrentarme? No mereces ni mi tiempo- le insultó Laxus con escarnio.

Natsu volteo aun con semblante enojado, pero menos enfurecido que antes -Déjame advertirte algo Laxus, si vuelves a molestar a Lucy, te juro que barreré la escuela con tu trasero-

Laxus agarró una mesa y la hizo añicos con sus manos, luego dejo caer los pedazos como dando una advertencia y se marchó sin más que decir.

-Sí, si ¡sí! estaré al pendiente de su pelea, es más, necesito buscar patrocinadores e iniciar una competencia de apuestas para la próxima ronda- dijo Max y luego salió corriendo desesperado.

-¿Natsu te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Lucy al ver que Natsu estaba inmóvil.

Natsu se volteo y ya tenía su misma cara despreocupada de siempre -Ya tenemos que irnos, tengo que acabar mi almuerzo ahora mismo- entonces como si nada hubiera pasado se acercó a la mesa y empezó a absorber lo que quedaba de su comida como si se tratara de una aspiradora.

-Es el mismo Natsu de siempre- dijo Gray comiéndose un lonche doble entero sin siquiera degustarlo, en una clara falta de modales.

Lucy solo le quedo más que opinar lo que era la cruda realidad -Son asquerosos-dijo con un gesto de repugnancia.

En cuanto los dos alumnos terminaron de tragar se dirigieron al aula para empezar el siguiente turno. Afortunadamente cuando el trío entro, todavía no había llegado el maestro. Lucy tomó su lugar preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la cafetería mientras que los rivales empezaron a platicar en la entrada del salón.

-Hey hielito deberíamos de hacer un concurso de haber quien come mas para la próxima-

-Se me ocurre algo mejor, haber quien come mas comida de la que odia, si tu comes nieve de vainilla o yo sopa caliente -.

-Suena interesante- admitió el de cabello rosado

Lucy seguía muy callada, apoyando su mandíbula en su mano derecha viendo a través de la ventana que estaba en el salón con una expresión ausente.

El siempre atento Loke siempre muy atento se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella –Te ves muy pensativa, ¿tiene que ver con Laxus?-

Lucy lo vio y se dio cuenta de que el joven se veía muy extraño, pronto encontró el por qué -Loke, me extraña que no estés acompañado de tus novias- dijo al verlo solo.

-Bueno también tienen clases tu sabes, aun así no has respondido mi pregunta- dijo el pelinaranja acomodándose los lentes.

-Cierto, no puedo engañar a nadie, estoy preocupada por que Natsu provoco a Laxus y no quiero que por mi culpa el termine herido o algo así- admitió Lucy con algo de culpa.

-Lucy, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y recuerda lo que te dije en la mañana, Laxus no va a hacer nada, el mismo sabe que el día que se salga de control puede ser expulsado y piénsalo bien, si el hiciera eso perdería su reputación, que es lo que más atesora- hablo sabiamente el joven.

Lucy sonrío sintiéndose aliviada, las palabras del chico siempre eran como un vaso de agua fría en pleno verano, ahora entendía por qué siempre era acompañado por tantas alumnas -Gracias Loke, eso me hace sentir mejor-

El joven devolvió la sonrisa -De nada-.

-"_Loke siempre es muy atento y considerado, en cambio Natsu parece siempre estar en sus asuntos, es muy infantil, siempre ha sido así_"- pensó Lucy sintiéndose decepcionada por su amigo Dragneel, inconscientemente volteo a verlo viendo como estaba al igual que siempre peleando con Gray, pero entonces movió la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro negando lo que acababa de decir dentro de sí – ¿_Pero que estas pensando Lucy? Natsu me protegió, esa es su manera de demostrar que le importo, pero aun así ¿Por qué me siento decepcionada de él? ¿Por qué espero tanto de él?_- se formuló confundida.

-Jajaja Gray tengo tus pantalones- se burlaba Natsu con una sonrisa burlona corriendo con la ropa del Fullbuster en la mano.

-Ven acá Baka- le gritaba el mencionado persiguiéndolo por toda el aula.

Natsu freno frente a la banca de la rubia al percatarse que su amiga estaba pensativa-¿Huh? ¿Hey Lucy que sucede? no te preocupes por Laxus le pateare el trasero en cuanto lo vuelva a ver, ¡Auch, Gray me pateaste el trasero!- gritó al sentir literalmente una patada en su parte posterior.

El pelinegro cruzo los brazos -Eso te pasa por descuidar tu espalda-.

-¡Si serás!- exclamó el salamander casi echando llamas por la boca.

-"_Bueno para Natsu todo es un juego, siempre ha sido así, no sé qué me pasa pero debo de dejar de pensar tanto_"- se dijo a si misma ya en buen ánimo.

Cana estaba sentada muy cómoda tomando whiskey en una copa cuando vio algo circular que salía del techo –Creo que esta vez me pase de copas –.

Bisca fue la primera que se percato de lo que era esa extraña cosa -Es una bola de cristal, ¿Qué significa esto?-.

Las luces se apagaron y solo quedo un haz de luz impactando la bola de cristal, esta empezó a girar reflejando luces por todo el salón, una música electrónica comenzó a invadir el ambiente y una extraña figura apareció entre las sombras.

La figura empezó a moverse de manera extraña, pero no se podía ver quien era -Ohh yeah, that's the style ¡come on! – .

-Jaja, clase de portugués- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu eso no es portugués, es ingles- corrigió Levy.

La figura dejo de moverse y de un golpe se prendieron todas las luces, el resultado fue que la figura se rebeló, siendo un extraño hombre da cabello castaño vestido de spandex negro –Vijeeter es mi nombre, doctor en artes-

El semblante de Gray cambió a contento –Arte, eso suena interesante-

Levy comentó -Cierto casi lo olvidaba, esta es una materia que apenas lleva muy poco en el programa educativo-

Droy se puso de pie y se expreso con arrogancia -Profesor Vijeeter, no entiendo cual es el propósito de esta clase, me gustaría que explicara cómo nos serviría el arte en nuestro desarrollo integral-

Vijeeter no le presto atención por que estaba bailando tectonic dance, luego empezó a bailar disco y finalmente hizo unos movimientos de break dance –El arte es todo, el arte es diferente para cada persona, bailar, bailar y bailar no puedo dejar de bailar-

-Este hombre es un verdadero loco- dijo Alzack siguiendo con la mirada al extraño maestro mareándose por tanto movimiento.

Vijeeter saltó dando una vuelta triple en el aire, como si fuese un patinador de hielo cayendo en cámara lenta -Ouch, les tengo Tarea, yeah. La siguiente clase presenten esculturas de cualquier material, empezaremos con artes plásticas. Solo dejen que el arte llene sus mentes de horas y horas de diversión y creación, una canción, lo que sea que tenga buena sazón ¡que todo les llegue al corazón!- rimó mientras caía.

-¡Ese hombre es un verdadero hombre!- gritó Elfman tratando de imitar el dramático salto del extraño profesor, sin embargo el resultado no fue el mismo; el profesor cayó en un pie sobre el suelo mostrando una elegancia y gracia digna de un bailarín de ballet, mientras que el alumno ni siquiera pudo dar una vuelta y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio en el aire, cayendo de manera brusca y violenta, aplastando a Alzack con su pesado cuerpo.

-¡Alzack no mueras tengo algo que decirte!- gritó Bisca exagerando todo y corriendo hacia donde estaba el grandulón.

Elfman se levantó y vio lo que había provocado, un agujero en el suelo con forma de Alzack –Oh que gran hombre, se sacrifico por detener mi caída-.

-¡El no intento detenerte, tu lo aplastaste por bruto!- regañó Cana

Bisca sacó al vaquero del hoyo y empezó a sacudirlo de los hombros – ¡Alzack reacciona!-

Todos los alumnos formaron un círculo alrededor de Alzack y Bisca, el primero no parecía moverse y la segunda estaba desesperada.

Cana muy observadora se dio cuenta de que el joven solo estaba noqueado pero aprovechó para divertirse -¿¡no respira, alguien tiene que salvarlo!-.

-¿R-respiración boca a boca?-preguntó Bisca con nerviosismo viendo a la Alberona, luego volvió su vista al Connell - T-tengo que salvarlo-

-Esto se pone bueno- dijo Lucy sintiéndose emocionada.

Natsu contrastó con su amiga -No entiendo que es tan emocionante, ni que fuera una gran broma o una pelea callejera- dijo sin comprender nada los sentimientos de ambos chicos.

Bisca acercó su cara a la de Alzack y estaba a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de este, pero justo en ese momento el joven despertó y al ver la posición en la que estaba se sintió muy apenado y se puso rojo como tomate –Q-que… p-pero… q-q-que… Bisca, Ehhh- balbuceó muy nervioso sin poder completar ni una frase.

La peliverde se quedo perdida en los ojos de él, pero luego reacciono -Que pena- dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos para que nadie la viera a la cara y luego salió corriendo.

El vaquero se puso de pie muy confundido -¿Que paso? ¡Espera Bisca! ¿Por qué todos están rodeándome? Alguien explíqueme que sucede–.

-Solo fíjate en esta foto- le dijo Max presentando una foto instantánea, en la que se mostraba a Bisca a punto de besarlo –Esta foto va a ser mi carta de triunfo en el periódico de mañana- dijo el chismoso todo feliz.

-No, por favor, no lo hagas- pidió Alzack temiendo por su reputación –Te compro la foto no la publiques- agregó sacando cinco dólares.

Max se agarró la barbilla -No lo sé-.

-Te doy cinco dólares, un chocolate y una figura de madera hecha en el oeste- propuso el tímido.

Max regateó aun más el precio de su foto -Que sean dos chocolates-

-Trato hecho- Alzack hizo el intercambio y luego guardó la foto –Ufff... qué alivio-

-¿Oigan adonde fue Bisca?- preguntó Levy notando la ausencia de la joven.

-Salió corriendo del salón y por alguna razón desconocida el profesor loco también abandonó aula haciendo el moonwalk- respondió Jet.

Natsu levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha -Bueno está loco, pero su clase de portugués será divertida- .

Gray sonríó al igual que Natsu -Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota, al fin podré traer mis figuras de hielo-.

Lucy se puso frente a Gray y acercando su cara a la de él con una ceja arqueada y las manos en sus caderas le cuestionó -¿Figuras de hielo?, nunca nos habías hablado de eso-

-Sería interesante saber de esa habilidad tuya- dijo Levy sentándose enfrente del Fullbuster.

Loke añadió –La clase términó pronto así que sería bueno que nos lo platicaras-

-Es una larga historia pero viendo que no hay nada más que hacer lo contaré-

-Primero ponte tu camisa- le recordó Lucy.

-¡Ahhh!- grito el Fullbuster aun sorprendido de su hábito.

Después de ponerse su camisa de nuevo, el pelinegro comenzó a relatar su historia. Todos menos Natsu y Alzack le prestaban atención.

-_"Ese presumido se cree tan genial"_- pensaba Natsu.

"_Bisca…"_ Alzack no quitaba la vista de esa foto que acababa de comprar.

El tiempo se fue volando, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta llegó la hora de la última clase…

-Al fin este pesado día de escuela está por terminar-se quejó muy "cansado" el Dragneel recargando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Si solo trabajamos en la clase de matemáticas, Natsu- le dijo Loke.

-¡Escúchenme todos!- exclamó Max alzando las manos y dando vueltas en círculos.

-Tranquilo Max, cuéntanos con calma que te inquieta- lo tranquilizó Lucy moviendo las manos con precaución.

-¡No puedo calmarme, tenemos dos nuevos maestros y cinco nuevos alumnos!-.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Natsu tronándose los nudillos, pensando en una bienvenida para los nuevos.

-Natsu ni creas que les vas a dar una bienvenida con tus clásicas bromas- le regañó Lucy pensando de antemano las intenciones del Dragneel.

-Lucy no seas aburrida, las bromas son lo máximo-

-¡Yo siempre caigo en tu broma de la cubeta con agua y eso no es divertido!-

-Natsu baka, tu deberías saber más que nadie quien es uno de los maestros- dijo Max.

-¿Yo?- se preguntó señalándose a si mismo

Unos pasos se empezaron a oír afuera del salón, y parecía que alguien iba acercándose lentamente.

-Tomemos asiento parece que alguien viene, quizás sea el maestro y puede que no esté de buen humor- sugirió Gray sentándose en su respectiva banca tras lo cual todos comenzaron a movilizarse y acomodarse.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la figura -Buenos días chicos- saludó sonriendo una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-¿Mi hermana es la maestra nueva?- se preguntó Elfman al ver que esa mujer era su hermana; la secretaria Mirajane.

-No Elfman, mira hacia abajo- le dijo Loke, el grandote hizo caso y casi se le salieron los globos oculares al contemplar la persona frente a él.

-¡Un gato en smoking!-exclamó impresionado.

-¡Happy!- gritó Natsu feliz de ver a su mascota-amigo.

-Elfman, no puedo dejar mis labores de secretaria, el director me necesita. Happy será su maestro de clase de ciencias de los peces- dijo la joven.

-¡¿Happy maestro?¡¿Clase de ciencias?- exclamaron todos los alumnos al unísono.

-¡Aye! Llámenme Happy sensei- dijo el gato azul.

-Happy estoy tan feliz por ti- dijo Natsu sonriendo y parecía que estaba llorando.

-¿Estas llorando Natsu?- preguntó Gray aguantándose la risa.

-No estoy llorando Gray hijo de…-

Happy le lanzo un borrador a la cabeza de Natsu antes de que pudiera maldecir –No tolerare insultos en mi clase Natsu-advirtió el maestro.

-Pero Happy, nosotros somos amigos-

Happy saco un cuaderno de notas y apuntó algo -Tienes medio punto menos, por intentar sobornar a tu superior-.

Mira rió un poco –Bueno chicos les dejo, el director se accidentó y tengo que ir a ver como esta. Ah casi lo olvido, Erza vendrá a presentarles a los nuevos alumnos y al otro maestro al final de la clase- tras decir esto abandonó el aula.

-Es tan admirable- comento Lucy sobre la pelirroja.

-Hey estudiantes empecemos la clase de ciencias de los peces- dijo Happy emocionado por su nuevo inicio de profesor.

Durante toda la clase los alumnos escucharon con atención todas la explicaciones del gato feliz por temor de que les bajara calificación, el hablo de cálculo de pesca, fisiología de peces, técnicas de pesca, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con peces, si las clases anteriores habían sido raras esta era inexplicablemente bizarra.

Faltaban diez minutos para el final de la clase cuando la puerta fue abierta por la mismísima prefecta de la escuela.

-Si Erza esta aquí significa que va a presentar a los nuevos- balbuceó Jet

-Espero que sea un genio, necesitamos maestros de verdad- dijo en voz baja Droy.

-Buenas tardes alumnos de Fairy Tail, por sus expresiones faciales veo que ya saben por qué estoy aquí- dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta frente a los estudiantes.

-¡No hice nada malo!- Gritó Natsu poniéndose en posición fetal en la esquina de manera traumática.

-Qué raro, no le teme a Laxus pero Erza lo deja como gato espantado-dijo la Heartphilia confundida por el aparente trauma del pelirosado.

-Lucy te escuche, vuelves a insultar a Happy-sensei y te bajo un punto- amenazó el pequeño maestro.

-Si Happy sensei- dijo Lucy sintiéndose rara de tener como superior a un gato.

-Natsu tu nunca pones atención, Erza viene a vacunarnos a todos contra la influenza- dijo Gray muy seguro de sí mismo.

-"_Otro idiota"-_- pensó Lucy dándose una palmada en la frente.

Happy por su parte tomo su portafolios y habló antes de retirarse –Bueno hay te los dejo Erza-sama, por cierto se portaron muy bien-

-"Erza-sama" con qué razón consiguió el trabajo- se expreso Loke viendo como el gato azul salía del salón.

Erza se le acerco y lo levanto de la camisa y poniéndolo frente a frente –Escúchame Loke, en este instituto no aceptamos sobornos ¡Esto es Fairy Tail!-dijo autoritaria y de manera escalofriante.

-S-si intendente- respondió con nervios el pelirrojo.

Lucy no cabía en sí al ver el poder de la pelirroja -Hasta Loke le teme siendo que es un mujeriego, estoy más convencida de que necesito su secreto-

-Basta de distracciones estoy aquí para presentarles a los nuevos alumnos- dijo Erza y luego se acerco a la entrada –Pasen por favor-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cuatro alumnos entraron al salón, el primero era un sujeto de cabello verde aguacate en picos con un pequeño bigote del mismo color y un único lente en su ojo derecho, su pantalón era holgado de color café y su camisa blanca estaba rota de las mangas y el cuello levantado igualmente roto y caminaba en poses muy extrañas.

El segundo sujeto era un joven delgado, su cabello negro presentaba rayos en clor blanco y formaba una coleta estilo japonés dejándolo ver como un plumero, tenía una larga bandita en su nariz, su camisa era de manga larga negra y con flamas dibujadas en la parte inferior, unos jeans negros entubados, rotos de las rodillas y unos vans negros con cuadros rojos.

La tercera era una joven de cabello azul claro peinado en dos churros de las puntas, una minifalda negra complementada con unas mallas azules y una blusa de de red y de manga larga y arriba de esta una blusa azul marina de manga corta que hacia juego con una boina. Su expresión facial demostraba timidez.

El otro sujeto tenía el cabello negro en picos hasta debajo de las caderas, con muchos pircings en la cara y orejas, sus ojos eran color rojo escarlata y su vestimenta eran unos jeans negros rotos, unas botas de metal pesadas, una camisa negra sin mangas negra dejando ver sus fuertes brazos y en su cuello y manos llevaba un collar y muñequeras negras de picos con unos guantes con los dedos descubiertos y picos en los nudillos, su mirada era siniestramente macabra.

Erza se percató de que faltaba un alumno y lo llamó sin dudar –Aria pasa no seas tímido-.

Un hombre de gran estatura entro por la puerta pero era tan masivo que termino derribandola haciendo un enorme agujero en la pared, vestía todo de negro, llevaba un sombrero igualmente negro pero lo más extraño era que traía los ojos vendados, aun así se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer –Trágico, esto es tan triste ¿por qué la desgracia me persigue?- dijo dramáticamente derramando lagrimas.

-Pobre Aria, no te preocupes lo arreglaremos, o más bien Natsu y Gray lo harán- le dijo Erza intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-¡¿Qué!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo molestos los dos rivales.

-Perdóneme por favor intendente Erza, yo no quiero causar problemas, no debería de estar aquí, ¡que deprimente!- lloró de nuevo Aria.

-Ya no llores todos aquí los harán sentir como en casa- le consoló Erza sintiendo lastima por él, ese tipo de estudiantes le causaban tanta pena.

-Si claro que lo harán- dijo con malicia el de los piercing

-Ahem, alumnos de Fairy, ellos son los nuevos alumnos, vienen de intercambio de la preparatoria Phantom-explicó la intendente.

-D-de ¿Phantom?-preguntó Natsu sintiendo un poco de temor.

-Esto es malo- murmuró Gray.

-Eh, no entiendo, a mí solo me han dicho que no los mire a la cara- dijo Lucy un poco atemorizada. Resultaba que años atrás habían acontecido una serie de disputas entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord y todavía existía cierto grado de rivalidad entre las dos escuelas.

-Natsu, Gray y Lucy, no sean irrespetuosos, los nuevos alumnos se van a presentar-regañó Erza cruzando los brazos.

-Bonjour nuevos compañeros, mi nombre es Sol- se presentó el de cabello verde haciendo una posición corporal muy torcida

El de la coleta japonesa dio un paso enfrente y dijo en un tono afeminado –Buenos días, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, Totomaru es mi nombre- entonces le guiñó un ojo a Natsu, haciendo que este se sintiera confundido y molesto.

-Juvia Loxar- dijo la única mujer del grupo con una seriedad que ninguno de los otros había demostrado.

El más grande ya estando más tranquilo se presentó -Aria de los vientos me llaman, solo quisiera que el viento se llevara la desgracia inherente que hay en mi-.

Finalmente el de los piercings se puso frente a los cuatro y empezó a mirar a varios de los alumnos con una cara de maniaco y con la lengua de fuera, pero finalmente se les quedo viendo a los shadow Nerds –Gajeel Redfox, llámenme Gazille-.

-Da miedo-dijo Levy asustada por la maniaca sonrisa de Gazille.

-¿Por qué nos mira así? ¿Que vio en nosotros?-pregunto Jet igual de preocupado que Levy.

-De seguro vio que somos los más inteligentes- dijo orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo Droy.

La joven McGarden comenzó a temblar –Esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro-

-Calma Levy-san el director Makarov debe de haberlos dejado entrar por algo- intentó tranquilizarla su amigo de cabello anaranjado.

-Además la intendente Erza aprueba su llegada, ¿qué puede pasar?- añadió Droy.

-Tomen asiento nuevos alumnos, deseamos que se integren al instituto con facilidad- habló la prefecta.

Totomaru tomó lugar detrás de Natsu y acerco su banca a la de este ultimo.

-Supongo que tu eres el famoso Natsu Dragneel- le dijo Totomaru al nombrado y luego se le acerco al oído –Eres de mi tipo-susurró casi en voz inaudible.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito el Dragneel muy perturbado.

Sol se sentó detrás de Cana y Elfman luego vio hacia ambos lados –Cana Alberona y Elfman, interesante-

-"_¿Como nos conoce?"_- se preguntaron ambos mentalmente.

Gazille se colocó a la izquierda de Levy. La chica estaba muy asustada y no quería voltear a su izquierda, por alguna razón el de los pircings le parecía intimidante, pero al final la curiosidad le gano y volteo. Gazille estaba viéndola con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey tu Gajeel lárgate de aquí, estás haciendo sentir incomoda a Levy-san- ordenó Droy molesto.

Gazille se levantó –Bah, llámenme Gazille por favor- dijo ofendido luego se fue y se sentó cerca de Gray y Lucy quienes siempre tomaban los lugares de enfrente.

-¿Estás bien Levy-chan?- preguntó Jet.

-Sí, pero siento pena por Gazille, no sabemos nada de él y ya lo estamos tratando con frialdad-dijo la peliazulada viendo al mencionado con algo de culpa.

Droy rápidamente dio por hechas las intenciones de Gazille a pesar de que este nunca hizo nada malo -¿No viste esa cara? Esa no puede ser su cara habitual, tú misma lo dijiste; el trae algo contra nosotros, quiere hacernos daño, en especial a ti-.

-Y no le dé el gusto de llamarle Gazille, no lo merece- dijo Jet.

Juvia se sentó en una esquina con su rostro denotando tristeza, pero Loke se le acercó en plan amistoso -hola me llamo Loke, Juvia Loxar es tu nombre, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Ah sí Juvia, uhm- respondió tímidamente la chica.

-Te sientes fuera de lugar, es normal sentirse así cuando uno se cambia de escuela-dijo igual de comprensivo que siempre.

-Juvia siempre ha estado en diferentes escuelas y siempre hay una frialdad, eso hace que Juvia se ponga triste-dijo angustiada la joven.

-Ese es el problema Jajaja- rió Loke –Aquí en Fairy Tail eso no será problema, aquí hay una calidez que no se puede encontrar en ningún lado, si necesitas hacer amigos aquí hay bastante para elegir; Lucy, Gray, Alzack, Bisca. Si necesitas que te los presente solo dilo-finalizó el rompecorazones de la escuela.

-Gracias Juvia te lo agradece-respondió la chica un poco más animada.

-Vaya deberían de ser mas amistosos como Loke que ya esta platicando con Juvia- dijo Erza y mirando a los Shadow Nerds y a Natsu que eran los que más agresivos, luego prosiguió –Ahora ha llegado el momento de presentarles a su nuevo maestro, posee un doctorado en historia y es uno de los diez profesores legendarios-

-¿Que son esos? ¿Hombres superhéroes que combaten el mal en las escuelas?- preguntó Elfman igual de despistado que siempre.

-Non, non, non, Elfman parece que tus hermanas, no te enseñaron nada sobre eso- dijo Sol.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo dos hermanas?- pregunto sorprendido el gigantón.

-Tienes o tenías dos- aclaro el peliverde.

-¡¿Que no se pueden concentrar ni un segundo? Ya no me retendré, al próximo que me falte el respeto lo mando a detención!- amenazo la pelirroja fuera de sus casillas.

Cansado de esperar el esperado maestro entró al aula, tenía un sombrero, el cabello largo y un bigote-Oi, oi, pero que jóvenes tan impacientes, según veo voy a tener que aplicar mano dura. Y puedo hacerlo por que yo soy su nuevo maestro de historia; José Porla, exdirector de la preparatoria Phantom-se presento con voz calmada.

_-José Porla el famoso director de Phantom ¿Por qué tendría que rebajarse a ser un simple maestro en este instituto? no lo entiendo y más extraño aun ¿cómo es posible que tanto los alumnos como el maestro provengan de el mismo lugar?, esto no pinta bien"- _pensó Gray sintiendo malos presentimientos sobre el profesor.

Erza prosiguió-Bueno el será uno de sus nuevos maestros. Otra noticia, ya está confirmado su horario escolar para el día de mañana, primero tendrán la clase de biología con el doctor Bob, luego historia con el maestro José, después del descanso de treinta minutos entraran a la clase de química que la impartirá Jura Nekis, y finalmente tendrán la clase de educación física…-

-¡Sí!-grito Elfman sonriendo saltando al aire con las manos hacia arriba.

-Al fin una clase divertida- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-conmigo- finalizó la mujer poniendo un gesto macabro en su rostro.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar Elfman cayendo de rodillas al suelo deprimido con una aura depresiva a su alrededor. Natsu por su parte tragó saliva y Gray cayó al suelo.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, um ahora veo que faltan cinco minutos para que acabe la clase-finalizó Erza cruzando los brazos.

-Déjenos salir ya intendente Erza- pidió Lucy sintiéndose cansada.

Erza volteó de manera lenta su rostro hacia la rubia con las facciones ensombrecidas –reglas son reglas, ¿entendido Lucy?-.

-Si intendente- respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente toda atemorizada.

José dio un paso hacia el frente-Excelentísimo, la disciplina es lo que más se necesita aplicar con los alumnos, de verdad es admirable su tra…-

-¡Trasero!- gritó Macao desde afuera del salón, ahora si completando la frase que no terminó a la hora de receso.

-¿Quien gritó semejante salvajada? iré a aplicarle justicia- José se trono los nudillos y salió con paso firme a buscar de donde provenía ese grito.

-Bueno que más da, pueden salir-dijo la pelirroja alzando los hombros.

Los alumnos comienzan a desalojar el aula en grupos, uno de ellos eran Max, Loke, Lucy, Gray, Elfman y Natsu quienes charlan mientras se dirigían a la salida del colegio.

-no puedo creer que Erza vaya a ser nuestra profesora de gimnasia-dijo Lucy temblando por los escalofríos que le ocasionaba el tan solo pensarlo -con sus clases terminaremos con una pierna o un brazo roto-.

-que lastima que tan bella mujer sea tan agresiva-se lamentó Loke.

-deberían preocuparse por las clases del maestro José, me han informado mis contactos de otros grados que sus clases son un infierno-informo Max.

-esto no es normal, que un maestro legendario llegué de la nada y con cinco alumnos no huele nada bien-dijo Gray con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡ese no fui yo!-dijo Natsu pensando que su rival se refería al olor físico.

-baka, no hablo literalmente-regañó el Fullbuster.

-bueno chicos debo irme, necesito recopilar información sobre los alumnos para publicarlos en el periódico de mañana en la primera plana- dijo Max separándose del grupo y tomando la ruta a otro pasillo.

-yo iré a buscar a Juvia, la invitare a salir tal vez eso le levante el ánimo-dijo el pelinaranja también separándose del grupo.

Ambos chicos se fueron en rumbos distintos pero en ese momento llego Cana incorporándose al grupo.

-Hey chicos ¿no quieren ir a tomar algo?- propuso la Alberona.

-No creo que sea una buena idea empezar de esa manera este año, ¿no lo crees Elfman?- pregunto al de cabello blanco al ver como este no había hablado ni una palabra en todo el camino.

Elfman estaba mirando a través de una ventana hacia el horizonte muy pensativo, demasiado raro en alguien que nunca piensa.

-¿Elfman?- preguntó Cana extrañada arqueando una ceja y pasando su mano frente al mencionado.

-Oh, sí peligroso, claro, claro- contestó Elfman inusualmente sin ánimos –Bueno voy con mi hermana, nos vemos-finalizó con desgane para luego irse.

-¿Qué le pasa? Esperaba que contestara algo de ser hombres- dijo confusa la chica de cabello marrón.

Alzack se acercó al grupito – ¿Por qué tan serios? no fue un mal día de clases-pregunto sonriendo y de muy buen humor.

Nab llegó al grupo con una expresión cansada en su rostro –Ah, pero que dia tan pesado, estoy tan cansado-se quejo "agotado".

-¡Pero si tu ni entraste a ninguna clase!- le gritaron todos molestos con los ojos grandes y blancos.

-Creo que debo de ir a ver como está Bisca, se fue corriendo y no entró a ninguna clase- finalizó feliz sonriendo mientras se va chiflando música vaquera.

-Está de muy buen humor- dijo Nab viendo como se iba.

-Nada más por que la chica de sus sueños lo iba a besar- dijo Natsu de manera burlona poniéndose las manos en las mejillas, y luego sacar la lengua con expresión repulsiva y vomitiva –Blagh que ridiculeces- finalizó negando con la cabeza.

Gazille y los element 4 salen del edificio y se acercan al Dragneel.

-¿Estás enfermo Salamander?-preguntó de manera burlona el líder del grupo, Gazille.

Natsu puso su mano en su barbilla meditando -Tu Gajeel, me pareces muy familiar. Pero por alguna razón no puedo recordar donde te he visto antes. ¡Gray! recuérdalo por mí- ordenó chasqueando los dedos como si el Fullbuster fuera su sirviente.

-¡Como voy a hacer eso!-exclamó el pelinegro.

-Je que ironía, yo también te conozco Salamander, desde hace mucho tiempo ¿y sabes qué? lo recuerdo todo-.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?-se lamentó Natsu.

Gazille extiende la mano esperando un saludo –No importa hoy es un nuevo inicio Jeje-

Natsu acepta la invitación y estrecha la mano, pero Gazille le da un apretón de manos con demasiada fuerza -¡Ahh duele!- gritó Natsu ya que esa mano ya se la había lastimado Laxus durante su pelea en el receso escolar.

-Ups… - dijo Gazille fingiendo inocencia pero su rostro malvado indica que todo fue a propósito.

-Ya suéltalo- le ordenó Lucy enfadada intentando separar la mano de Gazille de la de Natsu.

El de los piercings al fin soltó al Dragneel quien solo se sujetó la mano lastimada con la mano izquierda con una clara mueca de dolor.

-¿Estabas lastimado? no lo sabía, solo quería un cálido apretón de manos, lo siento- se disculpaó con una cara triste, y con "arrepentimiento" pero su tono de voz refleja todo lo contrario.

-si como no- dice sarcástica la Heartphilia demostrando que no creía ni una sola palabra de Gajeel.

- Element four vámonos- ordenó finalmente el líder.

-Las despedidas son tan tristes y trágicas-dijo Aria entre lagrimas.

-au revoir- se despidió Sol con una leve reverencia torcida.

-adiós Natsu- se despide Totomaru con un tono de voz seductor.

-¿Donde está Juvia?-preguntó Gajeel buscando con la mirada a la joven de cabello azul- bah que mas da larguémonos-.

Los ex Phantom se marchan y así sucesivamente los alumnos de Fairy Tail comienzan a salir e irse a sus respectivos hogares. Al cabo de unos minutos los únicos que quedan en la escuela son el trío de amigos; Natsu, Gray y Lucy. Momentos después al pie de la entrada llega la intendente de la escuela

–Uf... este director que tenemos parece un niñito-suspiró la joven Scarlet.

-¡Erza regresaste! ¡Qué rápida!- dijo Lucy asombrada

-Solo fui al hospital a firmar unos papeles-explicó Erza luego giró su vista hacia la notablemente dañada mano del Dragneel –Hablando de hospital ¿Qué te pasó en la mano Natsu? La traes muy inflamada, no me digas que te peleaste-

-Oh por dios Natsu, mira como se te puso esa mano- dijo Lucy preocupada notando la mano de su amigo.

-¿Quieres que te ponga hielo?- preguntó Gray igual de burlón que siempre.

-Hey no se pongan tan atentos conmigo es una pequeña lesión- Natsu intentó disimular el dolor que tenia., escondiendo su brazo detrás de su espalda.

Erza camina hacia atrás de Natsu y palpa con su dedo índice la lesión.

–Au, au basta Erza-se queja muy adolorido evadiendo la mano de Erza.

-¿A eso llamas pequeña lesión? Acompáñame vamos a servicios médicos escolares- dice Erza tomándolo del brazo intentando llevarlo consigo hacia adentro del edificio.

-No gracias-dice el pelirrosa liberándose de Erza -de casualidad ahora voy a ir al hospital, ahí me atenderán. Je me voy- dijo Natsu desconfiado luego salió corriendo sin decir ni una palabra más.

-De seguro le da vergüenza haber perdido su lucha-dijo Gray sonriendo viendo como el Dragneel corría con prisa.

-¿Natsu se peleó? ¿En el instituto?-interrogó Erza convirtiéndose en un monstruo terrorífico.

Lucy pisó al Fullbuster con fuerza -auch-se quejo el pelinegro.

–Lo que quiere decir Gray es que perdió en una lucha de vencidas- mintió Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa, encubriendo la pelea que Natsu y Laxus habían tenido en el receso.

-Eso explica su mano hinchada-dijo Erza recuperando la calma -por un momento creí que había tenido una riña con algún alumno-.

Un auto suena su claxon llamando la atención de Gray que desvío un momento la mirada hacia el auto luego volvió la vista hacia ellas –Ya llego mi madre, nos vemos mañana-se despidió dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose al auto.

El peliazulado subió al lado del copiloto del automóvil, luego Lyon se acerco a él para recibirlo -Vaya Gray que rápido estas ligando- le dice al ver que Lucy y Erza se despiden de él ondeando la mano.

– ¿Tienes novia Gray?, dime cual es, quiero saberlo todo ¿Cuándo la invitas a la casa? Preparare una deliciosa comida- comenzó a interrogarle Ur muy emocionada.

- basta mama, me avergüenzas, son mis amigas- dijo ruborizado agachando la mirada.

-¿Amigas? ¿No puedes conseguir más que eso?- preguntó incrédulo Lyon, casi queriéndose burlar.

Gray se le acercó -congelare tu trasero-.

-Ya no peleen de nuevo o no les sirvo postre toda una semana- amenazó Ur molesta de que sus dos hijos se pelearan cada dos segundos.

Momentos después el auto se fue y solo quedaron Erza y Lucy, esta ultima aprovechó para acercarse a su amiga y hablarle del asunto pendiente–Ahora estamos solas, dime Erza que quieres a cambio del secreto de cómo dominar a el par de bakas que son mis amigos-

Erza se sonrojó, empezó a transpirar y a tartamudear –Eh, bueno, r-recuerdas a ese…ese chico uh, q-ue que… que…-

-¿El que te invito a salir el año pasado y que se arruino tu cita por culpa de los nuevos alumnos? Si lo recuerdo, creo que su nombre era Sieg-

Erza le cubrió la boca rápidamente con una mano -¡Lucy no hables tan fuerte! Bueno l-la verdad es que v-vamos a volver a intentarlo-dijo en voz baja.

-¡No!- gritó Macao desde unos veinte metros y terminó al suelo, como si se hubiera infartado mientras que de sus manos cayó un ramo de rosas.

-Macao te dije que no ibas a conseguir salir con Erza- le decía Wakaba mientras le hacia RCP para reanimarlo.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? Bueno no importa, sabes que te ayudare de nuevo, tu confía en tu gran amiga Lucy- le dijo la rubia con confianza alzando el pulgar.

-G-gracias, quiero que todo salga bien esta vez- dijo Erza echándose aire con un abanico para disipar el calor que le provocaba la vergüenza que le daba hablar de esas cosas, Erza nunca había sido una mujer que fuera buena en eso de las citas, bueno de hecho nunca había tenido una, no sabía cómo vestir, que llevar, ni de qué hablar, necesitaba de verdad la ayuda de su amiga-Gracias Lucy, me retiro para checar algunos asuntos- dijo marchándose muy aprisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Se fue y nunca me dijo nada sobre su secreto!- gritó Lucy de manera cómica, entonces se dio cuenta de que por estar tan distraída el camión la había dejado atrás - ¡Esperen alto!- grito sin ningún resultado. Así que finalmente tuvo que irse caminando.

Así terminó el primer día de clases en esta rara y loca escuela, el poco aclamado instituto Fairy Tail…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Perfiles sobre los integrantes de Fairy Tail:**

**Natsu Dragneel**

Promedio: 7.5 Amigos: Lucy, Erza ¿Gray? Clase favorita: Pesca

_Gustos_: las comidas calientes, como por ejemplo el ramen y pollo a las brasas, también gusta de hacer bromas y molestar a Gray, su clase favorita es Pesca tan solo porque Happy es quien la imparte.

_Disgustos:_ Gray, estudiar; en especial las Matemáticas y todos aquellos que molestan a sus amigos.

Por lo regular Natsu causa muchos problemas en la escuela debido a sus bromas, no le gusta estudiar y por ello tiene bajas calificaciones, pero aun así es un chico de buen corazón que se preocupa por su amigos.

**Lucy Heartphilia**

Promedio 9.4 Amigos: Natsu, Gray, Levy, Erza, Loke Clase favorita: Literatura

_Gustos _le encanta escribir novelas y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, en especial con Natsu. Su hobbie es coleccionar llaveros de peluche chibis y esta buscando los doce peluches de los signos zodiacales.

_Disgustos:_ odia a Laxus, a su padre, y que Gray y Natsu siempre peleen.

Lucy llego al instituto huyendo de las estrictas escuelas en las que su padre la inscribía. Es muy alegre le gusta ayudar a sus amigos y se preocupa mucho porque algo les suceda debido a su culpa.

**Gray Fullbuster**

Promedio: 9.0 Amigos: Lucy, Alzack, Elfman ¿Natsu? Clase favorita: Arte

_Gustos:_ le gustan los postres y bebidas heladas así como es muy hábil formando esculturas de hielo.

_Disgustos:_ Lyon, Natsu y las comidas calientes.

Gray es un chico responsable, pero a la vez muy rebelde, tiene una buena relación con la mayoría del grupo, su actitud relajada suele ser rota cuando Natsu lo molesta. Piensa buscar novia con tal de que Lyon su hermano mayor deje de molestarle.

**Levy McGarden**

Promedio: 9.8 Amigos: Lucy, Jet, Droy Clase favorita: Literatura

_Gustos: _le gusta escribir y leer novelas

_Disgustos:_

Levy es la genio del grupo, es la más joven por que le adelantaron un año en la secundaria. Desea ganar el concurso de literatura, donde tendrá que enfrentar a su gran amiga Lucy.

**Elfman**

Promedio: 7.0 _Amigos_: Gray, Cana Clase favorita: Educación física

_Gustos_: le gustan todos los deportes, en especial el futbol americano, todas las actividades físicas extremas y muy secretamente cocinar

_Disgustos_: Todas las clases excepto educación física, los hombres que están tras su hermana.

Elfman suele pasar muy apenas todas sus materias, haría cualquier cosa por demostrar que es el más hombre de los hombres. Por otro lado es extremadamente sobreprotector en cuanto a su hermana Mira y en lo más profundo de sí es una persona sensible.

**Happy**

Posición: Profesor Clase: Pesca

_Amistades_: Natsu, Gray, Lucy

_Gustos:_ Pescado, pescado y mas pescado

_Disgustos:_ cuando lo inculpan de algo que no hizo o cuando creen que miente y el dice la verdad.

Happy la mascota y amigo de Natsu, siempre esta feliz y es tan excéntrico tanto como su nueva clase optativa de pesca, muchas veces actúa a su conveniencia, pero aun así es un buen chico.

**Erza Scarlet**

Posición: Intendente, Profesora sustituta Clase: Educación Física

_Amistades_: Natsu, Gray y Lucy.

_Gustos_: El orden, la disciplina y Sieg.

_Disgustos:_ Los irresponsables y quienes ocultan quienes son en verdad.

Erza en cuanto término su último grado se convirtió en la intendente de la escuela, donde ha desempeñado un buen trabajo. Ha hecho buenos amigos y a la vez mantenido el orden. Recientemente ha tomado la vacante de educación física. Tiene inconvenientes con las citas.

**Macao Conbolt**

_Posición:_ Conserje escolar

_Amistades: _Wakaba

_Gustos: _Beber, Holgazanear, Mujeres

_Disgustos: _Trabajar

Uno de los dos conserjes pervertidos y alcohólicos de la escuela, cuando no está siendo visto, se la pasa platicando con su compadre Wakaba o viendo a las alumnas. Le gustan las mujeres fuertes como Erza y Cana.

**Wakaba Mine**

_Posición_: Conserje escolar

_Amistades: _Wakaba, su pipa

_Gustos: _Fumar, Beber

_Disgustos: _Trabajar, su esposa

Al igual que Macao, evade sus deberes escolares para ver como todo pervertido a las lindas alumnas del instituto, pareciera ser un clon de Macao y casi lo es le gustan las mujeres dulces como Mirajane.

* * *

Bueno ¿qué tal les pareció? Como notaron es un parecido al omake school, pero un poco cambiado, por cierto sobre la parte de "la preparatoria Gran line" lo hice en honor a Maravillante y su grandísimo fic, no es que quiera robarme o fiarme de el, tan solo fue para darle ánimos en donde quiera que este y agradecerle su fic.

Bueno agradezco muchísimo a todos los lectores que pasaron a leer este humilde fic, y pues me gustaría saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas son bienvenidas.

Bueno me despido no sin antes invitarlos a comentar y todos sus comentarios serán respondidos.

¡Sayonara!


	2. Element 4 entra en accion

Hola a todos, cuando estén viendo Fairy Tail mantengan su habitación limpia y brillante y siéntense lejos de la televisión. Eh, mensaje equivocado. Lo que quiero decir es que aquí les presento el capitulo dos, ahora si comienza la verdadera trama.

* * *

_Disclaimer__**: **__Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y solo tomo prestados sus personajes y/ u todo lo relacionado con este anime con fines de divertirme un rato._

**Capitulo 2: "Element 4 entra a acción"**

El siempre angustioso primer día había terminado, eso significaba que para muchos alumnos y profesores lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado, bueno al menos eso pensaba la mayoría. Pero nadie en absoluto se esperaba que existiera un día peor que el primero.

Ahora nos encontramos en día martes, en el loco Instituto Fairy Tail, donde faltan solo quince minutos para que inicien las clases.

Gray Fullbuster quien como de costumbre llegó al instituto puntualmente, caminaba aburrido por los pasillos esperando a que llegaran sus amigos o que al menos sonara la campana. Para matar tiempo decidió ir a revisar su casillero y así asegurarse de llevar lo necesario para las clases, pero cuando lo abrió, lo que encontró dentro era demasiado inusual; un estudiante de cabello rubio en corte de hongo, es decir, Max el chismoso estaba dentro del casillero de Gray; su boca era cubierta, no por cinta adhesiva como sería de esperarse, sino mas bien por una lamina metálica y sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda con un alambre de cobre. Gray le miró con incredulidad arqueando una ceja, debatiendo en qué hacer con él, al fin se decidió por darle una mano y le quito de un jalón la lamina.

-Ah, gracias, creí que nadie vendría a ayudarme- suspiro aliviado el chico cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué hacías allí dentro?- preguntó el Fullbuster cruzando los brazos sospechando del chico, pero luego el mismo se dio la respuesta –Ah ya entiendo, es solo uno de tus sucios trucos, entraste a mi casillero buscando información sobre mí para tu periódico de chismes y ahora finges que te metieron a mi casillero-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso!-negó inmediatamente el amordazado

Gray vio con desconfianza a Max, luego se percato de que a un lado del zapato derecho de esta, había una hoja arrugada, la tomó y la desenrolló para empezar a leerlo en voz alta –"Lista de relevancias y chismes" Numero uno: Pelea entre Natsu y Laxus. Numero dos; Erza y su clase infernal y numero tres… Gray el casanova" suficiente me voy- dijo al ver el tercer punto así que tomó la puertilla de su casillero y la empezó a cerrar lentamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Sácame de aquí!- gritó el chico alarmado al ver como el pelinegro estaba a escasos centímetros de volverlo a dejar encerrado.

El joven volvió a abrir el casillero y exigió -Entonces dime quien te hizo esto-

-Um, bueno… sobre eso… no te lo puedo decir jeje- respondió el chismoso riendo nerviosamente.

-Lo sabía, tengo razón- dijo Gray y cerro el casillero dejando al rey del chisme dentro, pero después de unos segundos al fin decidió liberar al de cabello amarillo, así que abrió su casillero y comenzó a desamarrar el alambre de las manos de el –Conmigo no vas a encontrar muchas cosas interesantes, no soy el nuevo casanova tampoco no soy el nuevo rompecorazones, mejor deberías de buscar chismes sobre los nuevos alumnos. En fin no quiero volver a verte dentro de mi casillero y no te atrevas a publicar nada sobre mí- le advirtió Gray con una expresión intimidante, Max asintió y salió del casillero, Gray así saco unos cuadernos y cerró su locker.

Max al sentirse libre estiro sus brazos e hizo otros ejercicios de estiramiento, acto seguido se quedo en tranquilo en silencio, viendo como el Fullbuster se alejaba por el pasillo –"_Gray, tú no sabes nada sobre esos alumnos nuevos, lo que ellos te pueden hacer es peor que cualquier chisme mío_"- pensó con miedo y preocupación.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros el plantel escolar se preparaba para el día de clases_**

Makarov estaba de pie sobre una mesa, traía un collarín por lo del accidente del día anterior, sin embargo parecía no importarle mucho y que leía una revista de automóviles -Faltan diez minutos, para que inicie nuestra jornada laboral y ya todos tienen sus horarios de clase- les dijo a los presentes sin quitar la vista de su revista

-Primer grado, apuesto a que les encantara mi clase de ciencias de los peces- dijo Happy con gran optimismo y anticipación.

Gildartz hizo una mueca al ver cuál era su primer grupo del día -Awa, que mala onda, me toca el grupo de ese rebelde Laxus, todos sus amigos son unos pesados- se lamento al imaginarse con qué clase de alumnos tendría que lidiar.

-¡No hables mal de mi nieto o te despido Gildartz!- gritó Makarov notablemente molesto.

Todos los profesores se exaltaron y miraron con asombro al director.

– ¿Haría eso director? Gildartz es un profesor muy importante de Fairy Tail- preguntó Mirajane con una expresión preocupada.

Makarov empezó a reír sin parar y a burlarse -Jajaja me la creyeron, los engañe a todos, castíguenlo si quieren, le hacen falta una buena zarandeada- se burló el director.

-Director no me haga enojar, compórtese- le dijo Mira frunciendo el ceño.

Reedus continuó hablando sobre el grupo de tercero y recordó uno de sus alumnos predilectos -El grupo de Mystogan, ese chico tiene una gran sensibilidad literaria-.

Vijteer que se encontraba bailando disco, empezó a sacar controversia –La única sensibilidad que importa es la sensibilidad artística, es lo mas importante en el mundo, Mystogan no sabe bailar por lo tanto es un mal alumno-

-El es muy tímido, por eso no baila- defendió Reedus con una voz serena y sin molestarse.

-Mystogan es un gran alumno en todo sentido, ya no peleen por cosas sin sentido- indicó Makarov cruzando los brazos y entonces preguntó- ¿Um quien era Mystogan?-

-Ay director, en qué mundo vive- suspiró Mira rodando los ojos y dándose una ligera palmada en la frente.

Un profesor calvo con un vestido de mujer sonrío al ver cuál era su primer grupo –segundo grado, ya quiero llenar sus mentes con mis enseñanzas, ¡súper, me toca impartir biología! ¡Eso significa que les enseñare sobre sexualidad!-

Un maestro alto e igualmente calvo pero de piel morena se acercó al travesti –Bob ya sé que estas emocionado, pero por favor no contamines sus mentes con tus ideas, nadie quiere que terminen como tu ex alumno Kageyama que se volvió gay por tu culpa- le regañó el profesor.

-Amigo Jura, en cuanto a lo de Kageyama esa fue su decisión. A mis alumnos yo solo los guío y ellos deciden lo que serán; hombre, mujer o ambos - se defendió Bob

-Es suficiente profesores calvos no quiero más discusiones ¿por qué los calvos tienen que ser tan problemáticos y tercos?-.

-Director usted también es calvo - le recordó Mira.

-Ah cierto, pero yo no soy terco y problemático ¡Mira quiero un Porche!- dijo el director

-Director, no se aferre, ya le dije que no podemos utilizar el dinero de las colegiaturas con ese fin, ya deje de dar problemas-

Makarov se puso como niño en actitud infantil -No soy problemático, ya lo dije, yo nunca me meto en problemas-

La puerta que se encontraba cerrada se abrió de golpe -Dígaselo a su collarín- dijo una voz femenina entrando a la sala pero solo se podía observar de su cadera a sus pies ya que sus brazos cargaba un montón de pesas, balones y toda suerte de artículos deportivos.

-¡Erza!- exclamó Happy saltando de gusto.

-Intendente Erza, pensé que no llegaría a la reunión- le dijo el director.

-Solo fui por unas cuantas cosas para mi clase de educación física- le respondió la pelirroja dejando caer todos sus objetos, haciendo que literalmente temblara el suelo.

–Me pregunto para qué será ese mazo y ese collar de picos- dijo Makarov señalando unos objetos que más bien parecían instrumentos de tortura –Bueno, eso no me incumbe- dijo para luego dirigir su atención a la secretaria Mirajane – ¿falta algún maestro?-

La de cabello blanco tomó un cuadernillo y revisó una lista –José Porla no se ha reportado, me parece que no llegará a tiempo-.

-Es un hombre muy ocupado, pasare su falta esta vez-aceptó el director del instituto.

-Bueno me voy a mi clase ¡No puedo esperar a ver todas esas lindas caritas!- exclamó Bob emocionado.

-Las patatas son horribles- dijo de la nada Jura.

-El calvo tiene razón, vayámonos a nuestras clases- secundó Gildartz.

-¿A cuál calvo te refieres?- preguntó Happy viendo a Bob y Jura.

-A mi claro, las patatas son un mal alimento- respondió Jura con confianza.

–Iré a cambiarme, sería muy incomodo impartir educación física con esta ropa-dijo Erza viendo su vestido de prefecta, así que tomó la puerta de la manija y estaba por salir cuando el pequeño anciano se le acercó.

-La acompaño intendente- dijo Makarov comenzando a caminar con una expresión extraña.

Mira encontró el significado de la expresión facial del director, ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y detuvo al director tomándolo del cuello de la camisa –No sea pervertido director, usted solo quiere espiarla cuando se cambie de ropas-.

Los maestros abandonaron uno por uno el aula, pero lo que no sabían era que José había llegado mucho antes que ellos para reunirse en una junta secreta muy importante…

* * *

_Media hora antes…_

En un cuarto descuidado, con el inmobiliario dañado y las paredes llenas de grafiti, se encontraban los element 4 junto con Gazille, en una reunión dirigida nada más y nada menos que por el nuevo profesor de historia.

-Buenos mis alumnos de Phantom, se me dificultó mucho lograr que los aceptaran en este instituto, espero que me paguen el favor-hablo el profesor que se encontraba en una silla detrás del escritorio.

-Eso será muy sencillo jaja- rió de manera macabra Gazille.

-Recuerden ser precavidos, no tenemos margen de error, si los descubren están fuera-

-Yo ya tengo preparadas unas buenas bromas para estresar a los alumnos- dijo Totomaru con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ya estresados son más sensibles y violentos, entonces yo atacare sus mentes-añadió Sol haciendo poses retorcidas.

-Y luego yo me encargare de inculpar a los inocentes- dijo Aria que no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Y Juvia, hummm... hará cosas malas- dijo simplemente la única chica del grupo.

-Non, non, non, Juvia tienes que tener un plan de acción, es de vital importancia que identifiques tus victimas con tiempo- le regañó Sol con voz calmada tocándose su bigote.

-Discutan eso después, esta reunión tiene como propósito identificar amenazas, recuerden que la prevención es lo primordial, nunca olviden eso ni un segundo-les dijo José.

-Hmp, no se preocupe director, somos unos profesionales, no fallaremos. Ya quiero ver la cara de sufrimiento que pondrán mis presas- dijo sádicamente Gazille sacando la lengua y lamiéndose el labio inferior.

-De cualquier forma el único peligro real aparte de Makarov, es la intendente Erza- añadió el del monóculo.

-Yo buscare una manera de anular sus intervenciones- aseguró el de los ojos vendados.

-Pronto seré director de este instituto, toda la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones caerá sobre sus hombros y será su fin. Después de tantos años lograre humillar de una vez por todas a Makarov- dijo de manera siniestra el maestro con una expresión maniaca.

-Claro que lo será profesor, o más bien, director- dijo el líder de los element 4 con sus típicas sonrisas maniacas.

-Ese es el espíritu mis alumnos, lo primero que haré con mi nuevo puesto será desatarlos para que puedan hacer lo que quieran, serán privilegiados-les aseguro José cruzando los brazos con soberbia.

Gazille se levanto y camino hacia la salida del aula, pero Totomaru lo detuvo de un brazo -¿adónde vas Gazille? El director José, no ha terminado esta reunión-.

Gajeel se liberó del agarre de Totomaru-Voy a investigar a mi primer objetivo, tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerlo sufrir jeje je-.

–"_Esta vez va en serio, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca de esa manera_"- pensó Totomaru dando un trago saliva y dio un par de pasos atrás, atemorizado por la actitud del metálico aun a pesar de haberlo conocido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Está bien los que quieran marcharse pueden hacerlo, ya hemos discutido todo lo más importante, yo tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con el consejo escolar, después de todo ellos serán los que destituyan a Makarov al enterarse del gran desastre que causaremos nosotros- dijo José al mismo tiempo de que se levantaba y tomaba su sombrero.

-Excelente, iniciemos cuanto antes- dijo el peliverde de element four.

-Juvia aun no sabe qué hacer-dijo la joven preocupada quedándose sentada.

-Descuida joven Juvia, recuerda que eres la mujer de la lluvia, traerás mala suerte a tus victimas. Ah, hoy será un día triste para el instituto-suspiró Aria mientras lloraba.

-Nos vemos, director José- se despidió finalmente Aria y todos los element 4 salieron del salón.

Gazille se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta quedando de espaldas a donde se encontraba José –Por cierto director, ya cerré la única boca que podría descubrirnos. Fue muy fácil, ya sabe cómo convenzo a las personas- dijo tronándose los nudillos insinuando como lo había logrado.

-No podría esperar menos de mi mejor hombre- respondió José con orgullo.

Dicho esto, ahora los nuevos alumnos se retiraron, con malvadas y perversas ideas en sus mentes.

* * *

**_Hace alrededor de una hora antes en la casa de Natsu…_**

-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!- Gritaba Happy desesperado buscando al Dragneel.

Natsu salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y el cabello lleno de espuma, lo que indicaba que aun no terminaba de bañarse – ¿Que pasa Happy? ¿Nos asaltan?-preguntó con calma.

Happy saco su bat de hierro y se lo mostró -Mira Natsu, alguien mordió mi bat de hierro-le dijo señalando una parte especifica del bat.

-Je ya no me podrás golpear mas mientras duermo Happy, viéndolo bien, no es tan malo que alguien se haya comido parte de tu bat…un momento- Natsu se quedo viendo fijamente el bat cuando por fin logró reaccionar y procesar la información -¡Alguien se comió tu bat y es de hierro!-dijo impresionado señalando el objeto.

-Eso es Natsu, alguien entro mientras dormíamos e hizo esto- dijo intranquilo el gato azul.

-¿Pero cómo puede alguien morder algo tan duro?-se preguntó el pelirrosado muy confuso.

-Natsu tengo miedo- confeso Happy con inquietud.

-No temas Happy, nadie volverá a entrar a nuestra casa mientras dormimos, en cuanto llegue de la escuela instalare trampas-le tranquilizó el chico.

-Si por favor Natsu-

* * *

**_De vuelta al presente en Fairy Tail… _**

El tiempo paso, pronto los alumnos se encontraban en sus aulas esperando a que empezaran sus clases, incluso el grupo de nuestros protagonistas ya estaba esperando la llegada de su maestro, pero claro, se encontraban hablando y haciendo un gran desorden. Por cierto el aula aun tenía un gran agujero en la pared en lugar de una puerta.

-Hey Gray, ven mira esto- Llamó su amigo el pelirosa con entusiasmo señalando que se acercara al escritorio del profesor.

El Fullbuster intento levantarse pero sintió algo extraño al no lograrlo y fue cuando voltea a ver su parte posterior -¡Natsu idiota! ¡¿Que es todo esto?- gritó al darse cuenta de que estaba pegado a la silla.

-Natsu, eso no está bien- le regañó Lucy sintiendo pena por el pelinegro que intentaba despegarse de su silla

El Dragneel se inclino a un lado del escritorio y tomo un par de cosas, luego volvió a levantarse con una brocha y una cubeta de pegamento en sus manos y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –Jajaja no puedes evitar caer en mis bromas- dijo intentando no reírse, pero luego cedió y empezó a carcajearse descontroladamente al ver que Gray caminaba con una silla pegada a su trasero, sin lograr parar de reír, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás pero pronto le cayó un bote en la cabeza, fue tanta la sorpresa que se desplomo de sentón en el suelo mientras que por su cuerpo comenzaba a escurrir un extraño liquido.

-¡El gran bromista ha caído en una de sus propias bromas!- anunció Max con burla señalándolo.

El joven bromista se quito la cubeta y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de una sustancia blanca espesa y con un olor muy fuerte – ¡Leche caducada!- exclamó sacudiendo sus brazos.

-Natsu va a apestar todo el día- se expresó con asco Loke.

-Que sucede contigo, ojos bizcos ¿se te olvido tu propia trampa?-preguntó burlón Gray.

-¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo no hice esta broma, no soy tan idiota!- exclamó enfadado

-Quítate de la entrada, estorboso-dijo una voz agresiva empujando bruscamente a Natsu, mientras que pasaba a su lado revelando que era el líder de los element 4, Gazille, y detrás de este los cuatro elementos entraron en fila.

-¿Que apesta tanto? A Juvia no le agrada este olor- dijo la mujer del grupo poniéndose ambas manos sobre la nariz y saliendo del salón.

-Non non non alguien aquí demuestra una falta de aseo inaceptable- añadió Sol con gestos repugnantes.

-Es tan triste que muchos no estén conscientes de la importancia de la limpieza-se lamentó Aria pasando a su lado.

-Hola Natsu, ¿qué te pareció mi broma?-preguntó el último integrante del grupo dando un paso al frente de el chico.

-¿Tú fuiste el estúpido que hizo esto? ¡Aquí el bromista soy yo!-gritó el Dragneel muy enfadado de que alguien más que no fuera él hiciera una broma.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme?- le retó Totomaru poniendo una pose afeminada.

Natsu se tronó los dedos, preparado para darle su merecido cuando sintió que era bañado en otro liquido -¿pero qué…?- se preguntó molesto volteando a ver hacia arriba notando como Juvia tenía una cubeta vacía.

–Así está mejor-dijo la de cabello azul satisfecha de haberle derramado agua fría encima.

Pero en realidad fueron dos cubetazos los que recibió Natsu ya que un segundo después Gray le hecho una cubeta de agua con hielo –Parece que ya le hiciste el favor, bueno dos cubetas son mejor que una- le dijo a Juvia mientras sonreía.

Juvia se quedo en shock y sintió una sensación de mariposas en el estomago –"_Se sincronizo conmigo y me sonrío ¿Quien será el?_"- se preguntó confundida.

-Hace mucho frío- dijo el joven de cabellos rosados titiritando y temblando.

Gray le dijo al pelirrosado -Lo siento Natsu, todos concordamos en que te hacía falta un cubetazo por la leche que te cayó ¿No es así?- le preguntó a Juvia quien se quedo paralizada sin contestar -¿Te sientes bien?-interrogó pasando una mano frente al rostro de la chica.

Juvia no supo reaccionar -"¿_Q-que le contesto?_"- se preguntaba dentro de sí misma.

Totomaru se acercó a Natsu –No te preocupes, aunque apestes te sigo amando-le "consoló" mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Que!- exclamó Natsu alejándose con repulsión del de la cola de caballo.

-¡Súper!- grito Max entretenido, pero su entusiasmo se detuvo cuando Gazille lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina –Um digo, no es suficiente bueno para el periódico-

Lucy cerró los dedos formando un puño, claramente enojada y miro a Totomaru con odio _– ¡Que le pasa a ese fenómeno_!-

Totomaru se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chica -Hey rubia no me mires así, ¿es tu novio o qué?-

Lucy titubeo un poco –N-no p-pero ¡déjalo en paz!-.

-Si no es tu novio no te metas, yo lo vi primero y es mío- respondió Totomaru muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Excelente, esto es conmovedor, un hombre luchando por su novio. Qué hermoso- exclamó una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Gray viendo hacia el agujero.

El profesor Bob entró al aula –Soy yo, su querido profesor de Biología y ciencias de la vida, mi nombre es Bob-

-Un travesti, lo que nos faltaba- opinó Jet desde su lugar.

-Siéntense todos por favor, la clase va a comenzar- ordenó Bob con una gran sonrisa.

Natsu camino hacia atrás pero se detuvo a un lado de Lucy -¿Aun apesto no es así?-.

-La verdad es que si- le respondió la rubia tapándose la nariz.

Natsu tomo su habitual lugar hasta atrás de aula pero para colmo Totomaru ya había tomado ese lugar –Aquí me gusta más-

-"_Diablos_"- pensó Natsu haciendo una mueca, no le quedo más que sentarse a un lado de Max.

Aria se quedó de pie pegado en una pared, Sol se sentó cercas de Cana, Elfman, Alzack y Bisca mientras que Gazille para sorpresa de todos se sentó hasta enfrente. Levi suspiro aliviada de que el no estuviera cercas de ella esta vez. Pero por otro lado Juvia seguía de pie cercas de la puerta.

-Jovencita toma lugar por favor, espera un momento- le dijo Bob y se puso a verla a los ojos–Ah ya lo veo parece que estas en etapa de enamoramiento-

Juvia reaccionó al fin y sin contestarle al calvo se sentó cerca de Lucy, estaba sonrojada de que Bob la delatara.

_-"¿Qué pasa con Juvia? Espero no arruine el plan_"- pensó Aria preocupado pero como tenía los ojos cerrados nadie se dio cuenta de su angustia.

Bob empezó a poner posturas femeninas mientras decía poéticamente –Ah el amor, el amor no tiene límites. Recuerden alumnos ustedes pueden ser lo que quieran, hombres, mujeres, o ambos-.

-Yo quiero ser un gran hombre- gritó Elfman sin entender a que se refería Bob.

-¿Por qué nos tocó otro viejo loco como maestro? Necesitamos otro buen maestro como Gildartz- lamento Droy.

-Ustedes se ven muy bien como pareja por cierto- le dijo a Totomaru y a Natsu.

_-¡Por qué a mí! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese desviado- _pensó Natsu ya harto.

-Ayer era Gray y ahora Natsu, pobres tipos- dijo Loke abrazando a dos de sus novias.

Bob vio a Loke y le señalo -Tu el que anda muy cariñoso, ten cuidado-

-¿Me habló a mí?- preguntó Loke demasiado confundido.

Bob ahora fijó su atención en Alzack –Tu, también en ti veo algo, solo déjame decirte algo; date prisa antes de que sea tarde y termines lamentándolo-.

Alzack se quedó tan confundido como Loke -¿Que me quiso decir?-.

-Tienes que entenderlo por ti mismo- respondió Bob, sonriendo pero viendo a Bisca en lugar del joven del oeste.

Todo el grupo estaba muy atento tratando de descifrar todas las cosas raras que salían de la boca del profesor. Pero en realidad había alguien que estaba más interesado en otra cosa; era Gazille quien miraba con interés un cuaderno gastado que sobresalía por un lado de la mochila de Levy –_"Interesante, esto es lo que buscaba"_-

Pasaron algunos minutos y la clase terminó –Bueno chicos me distraje demasiado hoy, mañana iniciaremos con el programa, Um y veremos algo de genética- se despidió Bob y abandonó el aula. Como era de costumbre los alumnos comenzaron a discutir en espera de la siguiente clase.

Sol se acercó a Elfman y le dijo -Dices ser un gran hombre ¿cómo puedes afirmar eso después de tu gran error?-

-Oh, eres tu sujeto raro- contestó Elfman sin ponerle mucha atención.

El de acento francés se disgustó por la falta de respeto del fortachón -Bestia, ¿aun no te aprendes mi nombre? Sir Sol, es así como debes llamarme-.

-No me agradas, busca otra persona con quien hablar- le comentó Elfman muy cortante.

-¿Por qué tan agresivo? Ah no me digas que te portas así solo por qué te pregunte por tu pequeña hermana. Ahora que recuerdo no me has contestado aun como está ella- se expreso con malicia el element four.

El de cabello blanco se sintió muy presionado y lo único que quería era detener la plática -No tengo por que responderte, apenas y te conozco-

Sol puso una cara sombría y se expresó con crueldad -Mas bien no me quieres responder por que sabes que ella no está aquí entre nosotros ¡por tu culpa!-

Elfman se puso de pie y le respondió –Tengo que ir al baño-.

-¡Cobarde y así te haces llamar hombre!- le provocó el del monóculo, pero el gigantón no contestó esta vez, salió del salón sin ni siquiera voltear.

Alzack se le acerco a Sol –Oye Sol, nunca había visto a Elfman irse así-.

Bisca también llegó junto con el vaquero –Escuche de lo que estaban charlando, no entendí nada, pero Al tiene razón, Elfman se veía algo triste-

-Non, non, no es lo que creen, solo estábamos platicando de unos asuntos del pasado-

Alzack notó la malicia del nuevo alumno -¡No se dé que hablaban, pero presiento que lo estabas hostigando!-

-¿Molestando? Vamos como podría hacer algo así, soy un alumno nuevo y solo quería conocer mejor a quienes serán mis compañeros- se excusó.

-En eso tiene razón señor Sol, pero lo estaremos observando- le dijo Bisca con mirada sospechosa.

El par de vaqueros se retiraron. Sol torció el cuello y se puso a jugar con su bigote –"_Idiotas yo también los observare, se metieron con el hombre equivocado"_-

Otros tenían otras cosas de que preocuparse…

-Natsu aun hueles mal- le recordó Max exagerando con una máscara antigua sobre su cabeza.

-Maldito sea ese Totomaru- renegó Natsu, entonces buscó a Totomaru y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su lugar sino que iba caminando muy sospechosamente detrás de Gray quien bostezaba aflojerado.

-Súper ultra mega broma- exclamó Totomaru y le bajó los pantalones a Gray.

-Juvia no quiere ver- dijo la alumna de cabello azul tapándose los ojos.

Como era de esperarse a Gray ni siquiera pareció importarle, siguió caminando dejando los pantalones atrás y se sentó en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Totomaru se quedó perplejo mientras cogía los pantalones de Gray en sus manos -¿_Qué onda con este hombre?_-

-Gray tus pantalones- le recordó Cana.

Para colmo ahora Gray no traía camisa, se había desvestido inconscientemente – ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi ropa, Natsu?-

-A mi no me eches la culpa, Gray. Aunque muchas veces tengo la culpa - dijo Natsu aumentando las sospechas del artista de hielo.

Juvia se quedó meditando sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo –"_Se llama Gray, es muy apuesto pero es demasiado atrevido_"-

-Deberías de irte acostumbrando Juvia-san, cosas así suceden todos los días- le advirtió Loke quien estaba cercas de la joven

La estudiante aceptó la realidad y abrió los ojos -Juvia tendrá que acostumbrarse-

Lo primero que vio era una escena rara para ella, pero común para los demás: Gray estaba ahorcando a Natsu–No juegues conmigo tú eres el bromista, regrésame mis pantalones-

Natsu empezó a jalar a Gray de las mejillas –No olvides que ese fastidioso alumno nuevo también es bromista-.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron en su lucha sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por el mismísimo maestro de historia.

-Oi, pero que falta de decencia- dijo José sonriendo dirigiéndose al escritorio para luego quitarse el sombrero y acomodarlo junto con sus libros.

-¿En qué momento llego?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido notando la presencia del profesor.

-Eso es irrelevante, más bien deberían preguntarse que será de ustedes ahora que los mande a detención-les sugirió el Porla con voz serena.

-Un momento- pidió el pelinegro contemplando las intenciones del profesor-Nosotros no estábamos peleando en serio-.

-¿Pelear? No los voy a mandar a detención por eso- dijo el profesor abriendo su portafolio.

-Entonces no nos va a mandar a detención, por un momento creí que hablaba en serio- rió el pelirrosado de manera despreocupada y alegre.

-Hablo en serio joven Dragneel, escuche que dijiste una grosería y no tolerare eso en mi clase. En cuanto al joven Fullbuster, no está portando el uniforme escolar, es una conducta inaceptable que un alumno ande semidesnudo en esta escuela-les regañó de manera siniestra haciendo unos apuntes en sus notas de disciplina.

-Pero Totomaru fue el que le quito los pantalones a Gray- explicó Natsu molesto.

-No les creo, no tienen pruebas, así que será mejor que no saquen excusas o les irá peor-

Lucy sintió un escalofrió por causa del estricto maestro –"_Así que ese es el nuevo maestro"_

–La conclusión es que quiero que vayan ahora mismo a la oficina de la intendente, ella decidirá su castigo-concluyó José seriamente señalando hacia la salida del salón.

El par comenzó a caminar hacia la salida a regañadientes, no era justo, sabían que todo había sido culpa del bromista Totomaru y ahora ellos tendrían que pagar las consecuencias.

Cuando por fin abandonaron el salón, en el rostro de Gazille se dibujo una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha. Luego José dirigió la palabra al grupo entero -Pero que jóvenes tan problemáticos son esos dos. En fin, iniciemos la clase, ustedes ya me conocen y como se acaban de dar cuenta me encargare de que exista la disciplina en mis clases-

_-"Natsu, Gray, espero que Erza se compadezca de ellos"-_ pensó la rubia sintiendo pena por sus amigos.

-Hey, señorita Heartphilia, ponga atención en lo que estoy diciendo- gritó José molesto.

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó Lucy mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Gazille levantó la mano y preguntó – ¿Profesor puedo ir al baño?- el profesor asintió con la cabeza, el metálico se levanto y camino hacia la salida pasando en frente de los Shadows Nerds, pisando a propósito a Jet con sus pesadas botas metálicas.

– ¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado!- le reclamó el del sombrero, Gazille no le prestó atención, tan solo sonrío y salió del salón.

-No quiero que alcen la voz en mi clase- le dijo José enérgicamente al alumno –Si tienes tanta energía pasa enfrente y participa-

Al chico del sombrero no le quedo más que obedecer al estricto é saco un libro le dio una ojeada y luego se expreso –Bueno Jet, viendo tu historial veo que eres destacable, así que quiero que expongas sobre la tercera guerra mundial de Fiore-

-Mañana tendré todo listo profesor- respondió nervioso el estudiante

José bajo la vista y sus ojos se cubrieron por sombras, entonces sonrío y dio su respuesta -Claro que no, quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo-

Ahora las cosas se volteaban y cualquier alumno preferiría estar en el lugar de Natsu y Gray, quienes en estos momentos no parecían estar pasándola tan mal.

* * *

**_Oficina de Erza_**

Gray y Natsu estaban tocando la puerta de la oficina de la intendente. Aunque Erza era su amiga debían de ser respetuosos de lo contrario les podría ir muy mal.

Después de medio minuto Erza les dio la orden –Pasen, adelante-

Los dos jóvenes abrieron la puerta y entraron, al instante ambos se quedaron atónitos ante la escena -¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- se preguntaron ambos.

La oficina de la pelirroja siempre se había conocido como un lugar limpio y ordenado, pero ahora estaba lleno de una montaña de artículos deportivos.

-¿Erza eres tú?- preguntó Gray temiendo que hubiera una nueva intendente o algo por el estilo.

Efectivamente la mujer asomo la cabeza por arriba de la montaña de objetos –Natsu, Gray, espérenme un pequeño momento-

-Otro momento- se quejó el Salamander inconforme por tanta espera.

Ese pequeño momento se convirtió en cinco minutos, al fin Erza salió de todo ese desorden, pero no parecía la Erza de siempre; vestía con ropa deportiva negra ajustada que resaltaba su atlética figura, tenía un silbato colgando se su cuello, traía su cabello recogido y cubierto por una cachucha de beisbolista –Al fin encontré mi bat y el balón de volleyball-

Natsu y Gray no pronunciaron ni una palabra, no esperaban ver a Erza de esa manera.

-Buenos días- saludó la mujer al ver que ninguno decía nada

-Que rollo Erza- dijo Natsu como si no recordara el por qué estaba allí frente a ella.

Gray no contestó ya que estaba embobado contemplando a "la nueva Erza" –_"Nunca había visto a Erza así"_-.

Salamander le dio un coscorrón al Fullbuster -¡Hey Gray contesta!-

Gray al fin salió de sus pensamientos –Ah buenos días intendente Erza-

Erza empezó a jugar con el bat de béisbol dándole vueltas y luego preguntó -¿Que sucede Gray? te ves muy pensativo ¿Qué piensas?-

-"_Que te ves irresistiblemente sexy_"- respondió en sus pensamientos, pero luego malinterpretó el que Erza diera vueltas al bat por lo que mejor evadió el tema y fue al grano –Nada importante, el punto es que nos mandaron aquí contigo-

Erza se puso seria, presentía que como siempre los dos revoltosos se habían metido en problemas –Tomen asiento-

El par de chicos se sentaron en dos sillas frente al escritorio y Erza se sentó igualmente en su lugar de costumbre –No me digan que pelearon de nuevo-

-Algo así Erza, pero un fue nuestra culpa- se excusó rápidamente Natsu

-No entiendo lo que me dices Natsu, por cierto ¿por qué hueles tan mal?-

-Totomaru y sus amigos, ellos tienen la culpa, es un complot ¡un estúpido complot!-

Erza se quedó con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza –Por favor explíquense bien-

Natsu empezó a hacer de actor y simular todo lo que les había pasado a través del día confundiendo aun más a la mujer.

-Uf el idiota de Natsu está demasiado enfadado como para explicar, así que yo lo contaré todo- dijo Gray, quien no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a Erza -Todo tiene que ver con esos nuevos alumnos-.

Natsu levantó la mano y dijo -Yo también quiero, participar-

Mientras Gray y Natsu relataban todo lo que había sucedido en el día, la clase de José se ponía cada vez más difícil para los estudiantes de segundo grado.

* * *

**_Salón de clases:_**

Jet se encontraba en una esquina de espaldas a los alumnos, el pobre no había pasado la prueba de José el cual sin sentir nada de compasión le había castigado y estaba muy concentrado escribiendo muchos apuntes en el pizarrón. A sus espaldas casi todos los alumnos le ponían atención, sin embargo a uno de ellos no le importaba y estaba molestando a Cana

-Sabes la baja autoestima es una de las principales causas de el alcoholismo- le comentó Sol a Cana

-Silencio fenómeno, el profesor nos va a castigar como a Jet- le dijo Cana señalándole con un ademán que se callara

-Tomas alcohol por qué estás muy sola, lastima pero eso solo te va a volver más, ¿como diría?… ¿Repulsiva? ¿Impopular?- Sol empezó a buscar un adjetivo, uno que fuera lo más hiriente posible

Cana era una mujer de carácter fuerte y se dejo llevar -¡No te atrevas a decir nada!-

José volteó y estaba tan molesto que se le marcaban las venas en su frente -¡Joven Alberona! ¿No entiendes que en mi clase está prohibido interrumpir y platicar? Tienes dos puntos menos-

-D-dos puntos, eso es demasiado- dijo en voz baja Levy

-Profesor, este hombre es el que empezó todo, no me deja de molestar- se defendió Cana sin temerle a la furia de José

José no le hizo caso y la regañó -¡No saque excusas estudiante, si sigue así la suspendo!-

Sol sonrío por su triunfo. Gazille volteó a ver hacia atrás y le devolvió una sonrisa como diciéndole "buen trabajo", pero entonces se percató de que Juvia estaba muy calmada y atenta a la clase, hecho que borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Levy McGarden, la escuche decir que el castigo era demasiado, a mi no me engaña, tengo buen oído- dijo ahora el tutor

Levy no respondió nada, estaba muy asustada hasta el punto de que casi temblaba

_-"Ah, es tan pequeña y débil, eso vuelve todo más interesante"- _pensó Gazille, mientras descaradamente comía un bocadillo de metal frente al estricto hombre

José agarró unos apuntes y prosiguió -Una pregunta para usted señorita McGarden ¿En qué año nació, el cuarto hijo del mago oscuro Zeref?-

-Um yo solo se me la historia de Zeref, sus hijos no hicieron nada relevante como para que sea necesario aprender de ellos- respondió Levy con timidez

-¡Pero qué ignorancia! Creí que era inteligente, le daré otra oportunidad-

Levy bajo la vista, esas palabras le habían calado hondo

-Otra pregunta ¿Cuantos días exactamente duró la guerra civil del 89?-

_-"Esta muy difícil"-_ pensó Lucy sintiendo pena por su amiga

Levy sintió alivio por qué si sabia la respuesta -Eh, bueno, y-yo se que duró aproximadamente un año, cinco meses-

_-"Esa es nuestra Levy"- _pensaron Jet y Droy

-"_Levy-chan lo logro_"- festejó Lucy mentalmente

José se enardeció de cólera -¿A eso le llama respuesta? ¿Que ni siquiera entiende lo que le pregunté? ¡Quiero el número de días exactamente! Esto es patético, esperaba más de usted-

Levy se reclinó en su banca y cubrió su cara con su antebrazo, todo indicaba que estaba muy triste o peor aun; llorando.

-Huf, todos ustedes necesitan estudiar mucho. Déjenme veo la lista, ah aquí esta Lucy Heartphilia, quiero que mañana exponga sobre lo que este incompetente no pudo explicar- le dijo refiriéndose a Jet, quien solo estaba de espaldas, nadie se deba cuenta de que su rostro no tenía ni una sola expresión, había sido humillado como nunca antes

Droy estaba muy consternado por sus amigos -Jet, Levy ¿por qué?-

Lucy sacó una libreta y empezó a apuntar una gran lista de requerimientos que el despiadado maestro dictaba–"_Si Levy y Jet no pudieron ¿Como se supone que yo sí?_"-

* * *

**_En un pasillo del segundo piso:_**

Elfman estaba asomándose por una ventana admirando las afueras del instituto. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí se les hacia raro que el hombre estuviera tan sereno. Pero había alguien que lo conocía muy bien y ese "alguien" resulto que iba de pasada por allí

-Hermano Elfman no entraste a clases. Te vas a meter en problemas-

Elfman instantáneamente salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su hermana –Nee-chan, que gusto verte-

Mirajane vio algo mal en su hermano menor –Elfman, tus ojos…estabas llorando-

-Bah, claro que no ¡soy un hombre!- dijo Elfman con poco entusiasmo

Mira tomó a Elfman de la mano -Elfman, está bien, no tienes por qué esconder tus sentimientos, dime qué te pasa, me estas preocupando-

Elfman contestó en voz baja sonando inseguro –No pasa nada, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, es todo. Entraré a otra clase hoy, no te preocupes más Nee-chan- Elfman le dio un abrazó a su hermana y al finalizarlo se dio la vuelta y bajó por unas escaleras.

Mirajane no pudo hacerle caso a Elfman, seguía preocupada –Estás mintiendo, hermano no seas así conmigo-

* * *

**_Oficina de Erza_**

-Ah y fui al baño, lo malo es que todos los urinales y retretes estaban ocupados y casi me ocurre un accidente- explicaba Natsu dándole vida a su relato con movimientos corporales

Gray jaló a Natsu de la bufanda y dijo fastidiado -Hombre, en verdad nunca entiendes, no tenias que explicarle literalmente todo lo que te sucedió hoy-

Erza se puso de pie y separó a Gray y Natsu -Está bien Gray, de cualquier manera si entiendo lo que me tratan de decir; Totomaru y Sol están causando problemas-

-Castígalos Erza- demandó Natsu como si tuviera la autoridad para ordenarle a la intendente

Erza explicó con detalle -Natsu, el que haya oído sus explicaciones no significa que esté a favor de ustedes, no hay argumentos para tomar medidas _por el momento_, sin embargo tengo que confesar que por mi parte no he visto nada malo o inapropiado en los nuevos alumnos, José es un gran maestro, si el trajera jóvenes problemáticos a la escuela, solo dañaría su prestigio que tanto le ha costado formar-

-Vamos Erza. Gray, dile que haga algo ¿Gray?-

Gray de nuevo estaba tan concentrado en Erza, que no escuchaba lo que el pelirrosado le decía _– ¡Erza se ve muy atractiva como deportista, ¡ah pero que estoy pensando!-_ Gray sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos pero casi se le salen los ojos con una tremenda bofetada que le propinó Natsu

–Hey reacciona, desde que llegamos andas muy atontado. Esto es serio-

-Natsu eres un pesado, me agrediste así que prepárate para una lección- le advirtió el pelinegro

Erza demostrando una gran habilidad detuvo a los dos antes de que pelearan entre sí de nuevo –Chicos de algo si estoy muy segura; ustedes andan muy agresivos y tendré que disciplinarlos por ello-

-No Erza es que somos mejores amigos- dijeron al mismo tiempo abrazándose como compadres alzando el pulgar

-De cualquier manera alguien tiene que reparar el agujero que hizo Aria en la pared-

Natsu no captó nada –Ah por un momento creí que nos pondrías a nosotros a reparar, je el día de ayer que nos lo dijiste pensé que hablabas en serio-

-Natsu me refiero a que ustedes repararán el agujero, yo siempre hablo en serio, así que tengan- Erza les aventó un par de pesadas cajas –Aquí esta lo que necesitan para arreglar la puerta-

-Pero Aria es malo, el se junta con ese pervertido Totomaru- refunfuñó el de la bufanda

Erza sonrió -¿Aria? El es un chico sensible e inocente, de el estoy noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que no viene a dar problemas-

Gray jaló a Natsu de un brazo -Mejor vámonos a trabajar Natsu, discutir no nos llevara a ningún lado-

-¿Por qué estas tan cooperador hoy con Erza? algo te hizo daño ojos tristes-

Erza se dirigió otra vez hacia su pilar de objetos no sin antes despedirse de los alumnos -Bueno nos vemos mas tarde en la clase de educación física, tengo que preparar todo para la visita de Sieg. Oh y una advertencia; voy a ser muy estricta con el tema de las peleas, si los veo peleando ya sea entre ustedes o con otros alumnos los suspenderé-

Natsu salió con cara de fastidio mientras que Gray sentía una sensación molesta en el estomago – ¿Sieg? ¿Quién es Sieg y por qué es tan importante para Erza?-

Los dos llegaron al aula y Natsu no pudo evitar asomarse por la puerta o más bien el agujero que estaba en su lugar.

-Natsu Dragneel, no interrumpas la clase- le dijo José incomodo por la mirada curiosa de este

-Solo venimos a trabajar- contestó Gray mostrando su caja de herramientas

José sonrío como con burla -Con que ese es su castigo, bien solo no hagan mucho ruido-

Natsu y Gray aceptaron la humillación e iban a empezar a reparar cuando sonó la campana.

José renegó -Ugh, que mal, apenas que la clase se ponía interesante, hmph nos vemos pasado mañana-

Los alumnos suspiraron y la tensión desapareció en cuanto se fue José. Jet al fin pudo ir con sus amigos pero se veía muy deprimido, de Levy no se diga, tenía sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Droy abrazó a ambos –Vamos no le hagan caso a ese viejo, él es quien está mal-

-No puedo creer que seamos tan deficientes, nunca nos había ocurrido algo así- se expresó Jet decepcionado de si mismo

Droy fijó su atención en Levy y verla así de mal, le rompió el corazón -¿Levy-san?-

-Está bien Droy, solo tenemos que estudiar mas- contesto la McGarden limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas con el antebrazo

Droy sacó su cartera y dijo de manera positiva –Lo tengo, vamos a comprar unos deliciosos helados, yo invito-

-Suena bien- dijo Levy ya de mejor ánimo

Jet sonrío y se quito su sombrero –Bueno si tú lo dices-

En cuanto los shadow Nerds abandonaron el aula. Gazille llamo con autoridad a los element four y todos lo siguieron excepto Aria

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo Gazille enfadado por qué Aria desafiara su liderazgo

-Adelántense, tengo un asunto pendiente, los alcanzo después- respondió Aria retirándose un poco la venda de sus ojos, revelando una mirada maliciosa

Gazille alzo la vista y le señalo con el índice -Entiendo, no tardes mucho y cuida de no hacer otro agujero en la pared-

-Si gordo estúpido, mas te vale que no hagas otro de esos por qué no pienso trabajar de nuevo por tu culpa- le dijo Natsu desde al agujero

Gray quien andaba muy trabajador corrigió a Natsu antes de que resaliera de control -Natsu no te distraigas, pásame un ladrillo-

-No es justo, ¡¿por qué Erza le tiene tanta confianza?- fue lo último que Natsu dijo antes de proseguir con su labor

-"_Erza me tiene confianza, eso me da una gran idea"_- meditó el grandote

* * *

_Pasaron diez minutos y Lucy estaba sentada sola en una mesa de la cafetería._

-Ah, sin Natsu, Gray ni Happy todo es muy aburrido-

-No puedes vivir sin mí, Lucy- dijo una pequeña vocecita que provenía de la izquierda de Lucy.

-¡Happy!- Lucy agarro al gato azul y lo abrazo contra su pecho como si fuera un peluche, aunque fuera chismoso y cínico tener compañía era un plus cuando no había nadie mas

-Lucy me ahogo- dijo Happy

-Quisiera ser ese gato- dijo Wakaba con envidia mientras iba de pasada

Lucy soltó a Happy –Perdón es que estoy aburrida así sola, extraño a esos idiotas-

Happy señaló una entrada de la cafetería -¿Te refieres a esos dos idiotas que vienen hacia acá?-

-Si exactamente, esos dos, ¿eh? ¡Gray, Natsu!-

Los dos rivales iban caminando muy satisfechos, incluso parecían buenos amigos, iban sonriendo y platicando sobre el trabajo que les había encomendado Erza

-Hola Lucy- saludó Natsu muy feliz de la vida

-¿Cómo, que hacen aquí?- preguntó la rubia

Gray fue quien contestó –Veras una chica rara, que le encanta usar madera se ofreció a hacer el trabajo, dice que es su hobbie. Fue muy lindo de su parte-

-Vaya que tienen suerte-

Natsu tomó la palabra –Laki, estamos en deuda con ella-

Happy puso una cara sombría y frotó sus manos –Ella va a hacer el trabajo por ustedes, a Erza no le va a gustar nada-

-Mejor sentémonos a comer- dijo Natsu comiéndose una manzana que estaba en la mesa

-Natsu no te comas la manzana de Lucy- le dijo Happy, quien al menos era más educado que su amo.

* * *

**_En las afueras del aula de segundo grado_**

Loke estaba dando un paseo, fue entonces cuando vio a una chica con lentes y cabello purpura trabajando en el agujero que se supone que Gray y Natsu deberían de estar arreglando -Vaya que trabajadora- la felicitó

La mujer lanzo sus herramientas al aire de manera cómica -Ah mi corazón, casi sufre una taquicardia por tu inoportuna intervención- entonces ignoro a Loke recogiendo sus herramientas y así siguió trabajando.

-Mis disculpas, lady. Solo que nunca te había visto por aquí, serias tan gentil de darme tu nombre- se expresó con elegancia el de cabello naranja

La chica se sorprendió por la galanura del hombre y ahora si dejo de trabajar y se recargó en la pared incompleta que llevaba construida hasta el momento –Laki Ollietta, ese es mi nombre. Es algo raro lo sé-

Loke se dio cuenta de que la construcción era resistente y se recargó a un lado de la joven –Nah, no es tan malo, los nombres "raros" solo vuelven a su portador mas especial-

-¿Crees eso? hum- la estudiante no supo ni que responderle por qué no sabía su nombre

Loke puso una mano en su nuca -Perdón, que desconsiderado de mi parte, me presento mi nombre es Loke-

-Loke, je tu nombre se parece al mío-

-¿Huh? Cierto Loke, Laki hehe. Cambiando de tema estás haciendo un buen trabajo-

-Eres muy amable Loke. Ya solo me falta colocar la puerta y algo de pintura-

Loke y Laki empezaron a platicar mientras que Erza iba acercándose a ellos con una idea en mente –Iré a ver cómo van Natsu y Gray, si se escaparon me las pagaran muy caro-

Erza recorrió los pasillos hasta estar a veinte metros del aula de Natsu –Esos irresponsables, ¿por qué no están? Le preguntare a Loke-

Laki estaba muy contenta conversando cuando sucedió lo impensable; sintió que alguien le dio una nalgada descaradamente y su reacción fue la normal, le propino una cachetada a Loke – ¡Kya, Pervertido!-

Loke se sobresaltó -¿Laki?-

Erza escuchó el grito y corrió hacia el par –Jóvenes ¿ocurre algún problema?- preguntó interesada en que sucedió

Laki jalo a Loke de la chaqueta y muy ofendida le dijo a Erza -Intendente Erza, este hombre es un mañoso, me toco donde no se debe-

La expresión de Erza cambio, ahora ella también estaba furiosa -¡Loke, no lo puedo creer, esta es una falta mayor!-

Loke ahora estaba muy atemorizado -¡Esto es un malentendido intendente, n-no hice nada malo!-

Erza sintió que le hervía mas la sangre, jaló a Loke de una manga y le grito -¡Ni siquiera tienes los pantalones para admitir tu error, estás en problemas, me acompañaras a mi oficina!-

-Laki, yo no soy así, yo no haría algo así ¡estoy diciendo la verdad!- fueron las últimas palabras de Loke ya que Erza lo tenía agarrado de un brazo obligándolo a caminar junto con ella rumbo a su oficina de detención

La chica no lo quiso ver a los ojos, cerró los suyos hasta que el joven salió de su vista

-Creí que era un buen chico, que decepción- dijo suspirando –Bueno seguir trabajando me ayudará a relajarme- la chica se agachó y empezó a poner unos ladrillos, cuando un hombre se le acerco llorando – ¿Quién es?-

-Qué triste, yo lo vi, vi ese pervertido poniendo su mano sobre su parte posterior señorita. Ahh en que irá a parar esta escuela con personas así- decía derramando lagrimas

-¿Usted lo vio, aunque tenga esa tira larga de gasa en los ojos?- preguntó la mujer

Aria siguió llorando -Si yo lo vi, no hay duda, ahhhhhh lo lamento por usted, tenga más cuidado señorita- dicho esto se retiro, se quito la venda de los ojos revelando unos ojos no inocentes como diría Erza, sino todo lo contrario, estaban llenos de maldad. Como nadie le veía sonrío pensando "_Erza se la creyó, uno menos_"

Ya habían pasado diez minutos del receso; Natsu y sus amigos estaban preocupados discutiendo sobre los element four

-Alguien debe de hacer algo, ¡Erza! ella es la indicada para detener esto- opinó Lucy

Natsu golpeó la mesa con sus puños -¡Pero Erza no nos cree, dice que no es lógico, menciono que José tiene una gran reputación!-

Lucy se levantó y azotó sus manos sobre la mesa -¡¿Ese payaso tiene una gran reputación?-

Happy levantó su dedo índice y cerrando los ojos afirmó –Aye, parece payaso con esa nariz tan fea. Pero es cierto el tiene una reputación legendaria, es uno de los diez profesores santos-

Lucy empezó a patalear como haciendo un berrinche -No merece eso, no es justo, es un mal maestro-

-Tranquila Lucy, no entiendo por qué te pones así- le dijo Gray quien al contrario de Natsu y Lucy estaba muy calmado

-Es que ustedes no estuvieron en clase, el es despreciable y le gusta humillar a sus alumnos, pobre Levy salió deprimida de la clase-

Gray puso cara de fastidio -Bah, lo que faltaba, es igual que sus estudiantes de Phantom-

-Y eso no es todo, quiere que exponga un tema muy difícil la siguiente clase- se quejó la rubia esperando que sus amigos la ayudaran o al menos concordaran con ella

Natsu alzo la cabeza y estaba apretando los dientes. Lucy pensó que Natsu estaba molesto por lo que había hecho José, pero lo que dijo no tenía nada que ver -¡Totomaru!- llamó Natsu levantándose de su asiento

-Hombre pero que ruidoso eres- dijo Gray pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el de la coleta estaba en la cafetería sentado solo en una silla tomándose una malteada, este escucho el llamado de Natsu y se puso de pie, dejando su malteada en la mesa –Natsu te aprendiste mi nombre, eso me hace tan feliz, que gusto me da-

-No soy un idiota, claro que sé el nombre de a quien le daré _el gusto_ de patearle el trasero-

Totomaru apoyó su mano con la palma abierta en su oído derecho como si no hubiera escuchado bien – ¿Que dijiste? ¿Qué te gusto? Ay Natsu eres tan directo- dijo de forma afeminada poniéndose las manos en las mejillas

Muchos de los que estaba presentes en la cafetería se rieron, incluso Gray casi cede pero se aguantó las ganas

Natsu movió las manos negando lo que había dicho Totomaru -Hey, no es cierto, no le crean no soy gay- le dijo a las multitudes

-Bueno mi amor, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en clase- tras decir esto, le tiró un beso

-Ese *****- maldijo Natsu ante las burlas de muchos desconocidos

Happy se aferró a un pie de Salamander llorando -¿Natsu por qué?, yo que planeaba ser tu padrino en tu futura boda con Lucy y ahora resulta que eres gay-

-¡Happy, no le creas nada a esa basura! Y no me voy a casar-

-Si Happy, Natsu tiene razón solo somos mejores amigos- coincidió Lucy

-¿No te vas a casar con Lucy? Entonces es cierto te gustan los hombres- dijo Happy decepcionado y huyo corriendo a quien sabe donde

-Tu gato se lo toma todo muy en serio- dijo Gray mientras consumía nieve de limón después de dar una bocanada añadió –Aunque tiene razón, tu y Lucy parecen pareja-

-Solo somos amigos ya lo hemos dicho miles de veces. grr lo que quiero es venganza contra Totomaru, pero es demasiado perturbador, no me le puedo acercar ni un poco- lamentó Natsu

-Y peor, Erza nos prohibió pelear, así que darle una paliza no es una opción viable. No sé qué vamos a hacer- dijo Gray

-¡Desde cuando la violencia debería de ser una opción viable!- los sermoneó Lucy

-Es la manera más fácil, ya quisiera patear a Totomaru y sus amigos yo solito- opinó Natsu sintiéndose muy capaz de detener a todos a la vez

-Todos tenemos problemas, este es el peor inicio de clases de todos los tiempos- fue la conclusión de Lucy.

Olvidando un poco el tema los tres amigos continuaron almorzando.

* * *

**_En un cuarto con poca iluminación, los ex de Phantom estaban reunidos analizando como iba todo._**

-Esto está muy oscuro, nos hace ver como los malos de una película- fue lo primero que dijo Juvia al entrar

Totomaru dio un paso al frente -Llegas tarde Juvia-

-Sir Totomaru, usted acaba de llegar hace treinta segundos- le recordó Sol

-No empieces a hablar como José- le instruyó Totomaru

-No hay tiempo para discutir, mejor hablemos del plan- sugirió Aria

Gazille tomó el mando -Geh, díganme element four ¿Cómo les ha ido?-

Totomaru contestó con orgullo -A mí muy bien, he anulado a Salamander, nadie controla a los bromistas como yo-

Sol jugó con su bigote y dio su reporte -Buena pregunta estimado Gazille, por mi parte ya ataque la traumada mente de Elfman y voy por unos maleducados vaqueritos-

-Tengo controlada a la intendente y ya cobré mi primer victima; Loke el mujeriego. Pobre tipo casi quiero llorar- dijo Aria limpiándose una lagrima de su mejilla

-Excelente- felicitó Gazille con satisfacción, entonces puso su mano izquierda en su barbilla y con la derecha se rascaba la cabeza simulando que pensaba –Como que falta algo, ah ya lo sé ¡Juvia!-

Juvia estaba perdida pensando en Gray y el grito de Gazille la asustó sacándola de sus pensamientos -Si Gazille-kun-

-¿Que has logrado hacer a favor del plan, mujer de la lluvia?-

-A Juvia no le gusta que le llamen así- se quejó Juvia

-Pero eso eres, tu solo traes tristeza y desgracia adonde quiera que vas, tienes que aceptarlo, ese es tu destino, agradece que aun estas con nosotros- dijo Gazille con crueldad

-Juvia, Juvia quiere…-

-No te hagas ilusiones, no perteneces a ningún lado. Date por vencida y acepta la realidad. ¡Ahora dime que has hecho!- gritó Gazille

Juvia se quedo petrificada -N-na-

Gazille se dio un palmazo en la frente -Nada, hmph, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lenta? Como no te decides yo lo hare por ti. Haber quiero que te encargues de hacerle la vida imposible a… lo tengo, Gray Fullbuster, ninguno de nosotros lo ha enfrentado, el será tu objetivo-

Juvia sintió una sensación fea en el pecho, y por un instante paso por su mente una imagen donde Gray estaba sentado bajo la lluvia, mirando hacia el suelo, con un semblante que denotaba completa perdición –"¿_Por qué Gray? Gray-sama_"-

-¡Qué esperas muévete, planea bien lo que vas a hacer, te quiero trabajando!- ordenó Gazille apurando a la mujer

-Si Gazille-kun-Juvia obedeció y salió rápido del cuarto, iba tan apurada que tropezó y de sus brazos cayo un muñeco blanco, pero rápidamente lo recogió, se levanto y se fue

-Fuiste muy duro Gazille- dijo Totomaru

-Ella es una mujer fuerte, pero no lo puede ver, el día que se dé cuenta, la perderemos. Por eso tenemos que hacerla sentir así, tiene un gran potencial- respondió Gazille inexplicablemente tranquilo

-¿De verdad eres tu Gazille?- pregunto Totomaru

-Nunca dice palabras así Sir Gazille ¿Acaso se está ablandando el hombre del corazón de hierro, el más despiadado de Phantom?- preguntó Sol atacando el orgullo del de los piercing

-Que me ven débiles, ustedes también váyanse a trabajar, faltan cinco minutos para que termine el receso- regañó Gazille, por lo que los tres element four restantes salieron dejándolo solo en el cuarto oscuro -Tontos, ni saben que mi logro hasta el momento ha sido el mejor de todos, cuando vean lo que hice se darán cuenta de que sigo siendo el más despiadado, Gehehe-

Gazille reía como loco, pero un hombre alto y fornido salió de entre las sombras, a juzgar esto, el había estado escondido durante toda la plática secreta de los element four y Gazille –Interesante, esto fue interesante y muy entretenido-

Gazille tomó una postura defensiva y se expresó en un tono amenazador –Di tu nombre antes de despedirte para siempre de esta escuela-

El hombre cruzó los brazos y respondió muy retador -No gracias, aquí estoy bien, no pienso irme de aquí. Pero mi nombre te lo daré; Laxus Dreyar, ese es mi nombre-

Gazille apretó los dientes -No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo-

* * *

**_Por otro lado_**

Levy iba caminando, con un delicioso helado de vainilla en su mano, acompañada por sus dos amigos quienes también consumían lo mismo

-Así que tu novela va muy avanzada Levy- dijo Jet ya de buen humor

-Claro, Levy-san es muy trabajadora- complementó Droy

-Está bien ya me convencieron, dejar que le echen una hojeada-

-Miren sin darnos cuentas ya llegamos a nuestro salón- señaló Droy

-Entremos- sugirió Jet

Los tres amigos entraron por la puerta al salón, este ya no tenía el gran agujero de antes y no había nadie dentro –Voy por mi cuaderno- dijo la de cabello azul emocionada, pero entonces se detuvo -No-

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia su amiga preocupados -¿Que pasa Levy?-

-Oh dios mío quien pudo hacer algo así- dijo Droy viendo al suelo completamente aterrorizado.

-Inconcebible- fue lo único que pudo decir Jet

En el suelo yacían desparramados cientos de pedacitos de hojas, Levy recogió el pedazo más grande que había, era una parte de una portada de cuaderno y tenía una inscripción "Autor: Levy McGarden", la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas –Mi… mi novela-

Aria entró al salón de clases con mucho cuidado para no causar estragos y vio como Jet y Droy abrazaban a Levy, quien no dejaba de llorar, el grandote comenzó a llorar también y se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja –Que trágico, esto es demasiado desolador. Gazille nos has superado a todos-

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Perfiles sobre los integrantes de Fairy Tail**

**Loke**

Promedio: 8.6 _Amigos_: Lucy y según el todas las mujeres. _Clase favorita_: Biología.

_Gustos_: Mujeres de 16 a 22 años, bailar.

_Disgustos_: Los hombres que maltratan a las mujeres

Loke es un mujeriego, se le ve acompañado siempre de sus novias. Siempre trata de ayudar y proteger a las mujeres que están en problemas. Oculta sus sentimientos y nadie sabe lo que siente en verdad.

**Jet**

Promedio: 9.6 _Amigos_: Levy, Droy _Clase favorita:_ Matemáticas

_Gustos:_ Carreras de autos, Matemáticas

_Disgustos:_ Bob, Gajeel

Forma parte de los Shadow Nerds, es admirador secreto de su amiga Levi y lucha contra su amigo Droy por el amor de ella. Idolatra a Gildartz y le preocupa aumentar su promedio escolar.

**Droy**

Promedio: 9.6 _Amigos:_ Levy, Jet. _Clase favorita_: Biología

_Gustos_: Jardinería.

_Disgustos:_ Educación Física, Gajeel.

Es el otro amigo de Levy. Quiere ser mejor que Jet en todo aspecto en su afán de sorprender a Levy, pero siempre termina empatando con él, como lo indica su promedio actual. Lamentablemente, a veces es muy arrogante.

**Max Alors**

Promedio: 7.8 _Amigos_: Nab _Clase favorita: _Biología

_Gustos:_ Platicar y chismear.

_Disgustos:_ Hacer la tarea, Los bravucones.

Conocido por muchos como "el rey del chisme". Es un joven muy social, que le encanta saber todo lo que pasa en Fairy Tail, publica la mayoría del periódico escolar, pero le da preferencia a espectáculos y farándula.

**Lyon Bastia**

Promedio: 9.1 _Amigos:_ Sherry (novia) Yuuka, Toby _Clase favorita:_ Artes

_Gustos_: Crear figuras de hielo, robótica.

_Disgustos:_ Ser derrotado en cualquier competencia

Lyon es el orgulloso hermano mayor de Gray, llevándole un año de diferencia, siempre esta rivalizando con su hermano, dice llevarle ventaja porque el simple hecho de que él tiene novia y Gray no. Pronto se graduara y quiere despedirse a lo grande siendo el mejor en las cosas que le gusta hacer.

**Reedus Jonah**

Posición: Profesor _Clase que imparte_: Literatura

_Amistades:_ Lucy, Levy y Mystogan.

_Gustos_: Escribir libros y pintar.

_Disgustos:_ Todas las demás artes y los deportes.

Es el profesor más tolerante y tranquilo, ama la paz y no le gusta castigar a sus pupilos. Fomenta la lectura y escritura de libros. Ha encontrado en la pintura un hobby aunque no lo admite por que Vijteer le molestaría. En fin no se lleva mal con nadie, es sencillo y de gran corazón.

**Gildartz Clive  
**

Posición: Profesor _Clase que imparte:_ Matemáticas

_Amistades:_ Todos los amantes de las Matemáticas.

_Gustos:_ Matemáticas.

_Disgustos:_ Todo lo que no sea Matemáticas

Gildartz es el maestro más valioso para Fairy Tail, ya que posee un gran conocimiento de su materia y es un veterano en la escuela con veinte años continuos impartiendo matemáticas. Se cree el maestro buena onda y habla como los alumnos no solo para llevarse bien con ellos sino para sentirse más joven.

**Makarov Dreyar  
**

Posición: Director _Clase que imparte:_ Ninguna, se jubilo de maestro hace catorce años

_Amistades:_ Todo Fairy Tail es su amistad

_Gustos:_ Carne de jabalí, automóviles de lujo, revistas para adultos

_Disgustos_: Cualquier persona que quiera hacerle daño a Fairy Tail

Makarov ha sido el director de Fairy Tail por mas de cincuenta años, sabe que el retiro está más cerca que nunca y por eso entrena a sus trabajadoras Erza y Mira (Nota: ya solo le da las posiciones más importantes a mujeres jóvenes y sexys) para que algún día se encarguen de su amado instituto. Lo malo es que es muy descuidado y terco además de ser un pervertido.

**Mirajane Strauss  
**

Posición: Secretaria _Clase que imparte:_ Es capaz de suplir a casi cualquier maestro si es necesario.

_Amistades:_ Erza, su hermano Elfman

_Gustos:_ Cantar, tocar guitarra

_Disgustos_: Laxus y al igual que el director las personas con malas intenciones.

Es la nueva secretaria de Makarov, sencilla, bonita e humilde, se encarga de hacer todo el papeleo para que la escuela marche como debe ser y junto a Erza, es un pilar del instituto. Se gradúo recientemente con un promedio de 9.5, y se sabe que es bastante polifacética en sus conocimientos.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo espera que les haya sido de su agrado como pudieron ver comienzan los problemas en el Instituto involucrando a nuestros queridos protagonistas en muchos líos.

Gracias a todos por comentar me animan a seguir escribiendo y gracias por sus ideas y propuestas a romances les aseguro que las tomare en cuenta, aquí e puesto un leve muy leve romance pero les pido paciencia, el fic apenas está comenzando.

Como sea me voy, les invito a comentar solo les tomara unos segundos hacer feliz a esta escritora y ya saben reviews = actualización.

Saludos.


	3. Nerdslayer

Ouch, me duelen los dedos, escribir tanto me dejo con los dedos paralizados, pero valió la pena, como prometí ya está la continuación. Está algo largo como siempre, quise recortarle pero no hubiera quedado bien de acuerdo a como lo había planeado.

* * *

_Disclaimer:__Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima _

**Capitulo 3: "Nerdslayer"**

_En un salón pintado de muchos colores se encontraba sentado un niño de unos cinco años, piel morena y largo cabello negro, apoyaba su mandíbula sobre la palma de su mano, mostrándose aburrido y desinteresado. Estaba rodeado de otros niños de su misma edad, mientras que al frente estaba una joven profesora de cabello azul._

_¿Qué era este lugar? Era un salón de preescolar._

_-Hola niños ¿Cómo les fue en el verano?- pregunto la maestra sonriente._

_-Yo fui a la playa con mi abuelito- contesto un niño alegre._

_-Bien Hibiki, sí que te divertiste. Haber ¿quién más me cuenta sobre sus vacaciones?-_

_-Yo fui a Japón- contesto un niño con cabello en corte de plato – ¿Y usted que hizo maestra McGarden?-_

_La profesora rió - Max Alors, siempre tan curioso, bien, fui a las montañas con mi esposo y mi hija Levy-._

_-Oh, yo la he visto. Su hija es de nuestra edad ¿pero por qué no está con nosotros?-pregunto un niño de lentes, este niño estaba rodeado de otros tres niños todos ellos tenían en común que vestían pantalones hasta la cintura y camisas de rayas verticales además de lentes circulares. _

_-Bueno, está en otra escuela; preescolar Era School-._

_-¡Wow la donde solo entran los inteligentes!- exclamó Max._

_-Auch- grito de repente el niño de cabello largo dejando de estar tan distraído._

_-Ja ja- rió un niño de cabello rosado que como marca distintiva traía una bufanda, este niño que estaba detrás del moreno con un lápiz afilado entre los dedos._

_-A ver Gajeel ¿Que nos puedes decir tu?-._

_-¿Ah, de que estamos hablando?- preguntó el moreno._

_-Gajeel, tienes que poner más atención- dijo con tacto la maestra._

_El niño de lentes hizo mofa –Dile a esa niña Levy que te preste un poco de su cerebro jeje-_

_Otro de los niños nerds se burló también –En vez de llamarte Gajeel Red-fox deberías de ser Gajeel Red-donkey-_

_-Eres burro, jajaja- rió Natsu a pesar de que el también era un pequeño distraído con malas calificaciones._

_Se formo una reacción en cadena y ahora varios niños se reían de Gajeel, pero los que más se burlaban eran los cuatro nerds._

_-Ya déjenme- se defendió Gajeel aguantándose las ganas de llorar_

_La maestra Eva McGarden al fin logró apaciguar a los niños –Niños, niños, lo que acaban de hacer esta muy mal-_

_Las burlas cesaron al fin, pero solo por un día, ya que semana tras semana el pequeño Gajeel era hostigado por los más inteligentes de la clase, esos insultos lo herían pero a la vez hacían crecer una semilla de odio en el corazón del pequeño. Ya para la primaria el niño casi no mostraba sentimientos positivos, llegó la secundaria y adoptó el mote de Gazille, convirtiéndose en un delincuente juvenil. _

_Ahora en la preparatoria ¿Que será de él? _

Gazille abrió los ojos, vio a Laxus frente a él, se había perdido en sus pensamientos por unos instantes, pensamientos que de vez en cuando llegaban a su mente. La campana sonó y recogió su morral que estaba en el suelo –Debemos irnos- le dijo al fornido alumno de tercer grado

Laxus notó el semblante reflexivo del nuevo estudiante de Fairy -Cierto. Vamos quita esa cara, deberías de estar feliz, eres una de las pocas personas que me ha agradado hasta el momento, eres fuerte, no temes herir a nadie. Te has ganado mi aprobación, no lo arruines pero sobretodo no lo olvides ¡aquí el rey soy yo!-

-Hmph como digas, solo guarda el secreto del plan- dijo Gazille con una cara de pocos amigos sin importarle en lo más mínimo el ego que mostraba Laxus.

Laxus cruzó los brazos y sonrío -No te preocupes por eso, yo también quiero que el viejo de mier** deje de ser director-

Gazille abandonó el cuarto oscuro –Que así sea- dando pasos lentos se dirigió a su salón. Cuando llegó, se detuvo antes de entrar –Ya arreglaron este agujero en la pared, fue rápido- ahora si se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado se asomó y sonrió deleitándose en la escena; varios de los alumnos rodeaban a esa niña inteligente, esa de la que siempre hablaban cuando estaban en el preescolar –"_Muévanse idiotas, quiero ver su cara de sufrimiento Gehehehe_"- rió dentro de si

-¿Levy, quien le hizo esto?- preguntó Lucy en shock

-¡Fue Totomaru!- acusó Natsu alzando las manos

-Cállate Natsu, no estamos de humor para tus bobadas- le regañó Gray más concentrado en el asunto de Levy

-La persona que hizo esto no solo rompió su novela en pedazos, también hackeo la ñLaptop de Levy-san y borro el respaldo, incluso robó el USB donde traía la novela en formato electrónico- explicó Droy

Levy, no paraba de llorar sentada en el suelo, realmente irradiaba dolor y provocaba sentimientos de impotencia en los alumnos que la rodeaban

-Esto es demasiado, nadie ataca a mis amigos de Fairy Tail, el viejo lo ha dicho ¡somos una familia!- exclamó Natsu levantándose tronándose los dedos como listo para pelear

-Baka ni siquiera sabemos quién hizo esta salvajada- le dijo Droy todo cabizbajo

Lucy sentía mucha lástima por su amiga, la novela era una obra maestra a la que la estudiosa había dedicado muchas horas de trabajo durante un par años y ahora en cuestión de minutos todo se había perdido para siempre –"¿_Donde está Loke cuando se le necesita? el sabría más que nadie que decirle a Levy-san_"-

Levy se controló un poco y le comunicó entre sollozos -Lu-chan, ahora podrás ganar el concurso de novelas, te dejo el camino despejado-

-No digas eso Levy, por favor, tienes que salir adelante- le expuso Lucy no pudiendo aceptar la decisión de su amiga

-No puedo, Lucy, no- dijo la de cabello azul rompiendo a llorar de nuevo

Gazille quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y entró como siempre; con las manos en sus bolsillos, en pose despreocupada –Hey todos, un profesor calvo viene hacia acá acompañado del resto de los alumnos. Solo les advierto, no vaya a ser otro José-

Los jóvenes al oír la palabra José, se sentaron en sus lugares, Jet y Droy ayudaron a Levy a que tomara asiento, y Lucy se cambio de lugar para estar cercas de Levy.

-Hey Gajeel, ¿de casualidad no sabes si Totomaru traía un cuaderno malgastado en sus manos ahora?- preguntó Natsu tratando de investigar si Totomaru había destruido la novela de Levy

-Por qué me preguntas a mi bobo, no vi a ese tonto en todo el receso, que él y yo vengamos de la misma escuela no significa que seamos camaradas-

-"_No sabe nada, rayos_"- maldijo Natsu en sus pensamientos

Los Element Four fueron los siguientes alumnos en entrar al aula. Juvia pasó rápido a un lado de Gray y sin que este se diera cuenta dejo una deliciosa comida en la banca de este. Totomaru y Sol quienes venían muy sonrientes tomaron sus lugares habituales y Aria quien ya había encontrado una manera de entrar sin hacer estragos se colocó en una esquina apoyándose en la pared.

Gray bostezaba cuando se dio cuenta del regalo que había en su banca –Oh, comida, se ve deliciosa, haber, fruta, yogurt, una cereza. Parece ser un buen postre, si no lo consumo seria un desperdicio-

Gray agarro todo el plato y lo acercó en cámara lenta a su boca, se lo iba a comer de un solo bocado

Juvia se tapó los ojos –Lo siento Gray-sama-.

Gray siguió acercando mas y mas el plato y al fin cerro la boca, pero no sintió un delicioso sabor en su paladar, el pobre se mordió la lengua –Pero que ¡diantres!-

Natsu había arrebatado el plato de último momento de las manos de Gray y lo tenía entre sus garras –Lo siento Gray, pero este postre ahora me pertenece-

-Hijo de…- Gray corrió hacia Natsu y se hecho un clavado de nuevo en cámara lenta para quitárselo a Natsu, pero no alcanzo ya que este empezó a comérselo rápido

-Noooo- gritaba Gray aun en cámara lenta al ver como salían pedazos de fruta volando por la manera salvaje en que comía Natsu, quien se manchaba la boca y su bufanda de yogurt.

Gray al fin cayó al suelo derrotado, quizás se pregunten por qué sucedió todo en cámara lenta, no es porque fuera todo dramático sino porque Max había grabado el evento en una cámara de video –Si con mi grabación en cámara lenta, este video se verá genial en mi página de Internet-

-¡Si, yo gané!- exclamó Natsu, pero esa victoria pasó a ser derrota en cuestión de segundos –Ugh, debo ir al baño- el pelirrosado salió corriendo con las manos en el estomago

-¡De qué diablos se trato todo esto!- reclamo Gray poniendo una expresión sorprendida

Juvia abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Gray estaba de pie a salvo – ¿Que paso?-

Sol se le acerco al oído derecho para decirle ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer Lady Juvia? decepcionante-

-Juvia, recuerda tienes que hacerlo sufrir, hazle desear la muerte- le dijo Totomaru ahora en el oído izquierdo

-¿La muerte?- preguntó Juvia asustada, ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel.

-Era una broma, solo hazle desear no estar en esta escuela, una simple indigestión no le va a hacer ni cosquillas. Por cierto sí que le hiciste una gran broma a mi Natsu- dijo Totomaru sonriente

Los dos hombres de element four tomaron sus asientos al ver que entro un profesor moreno y calvo, iba acompañado de una mujer tambaleante, esta mujer estaba tan mal que el profesor constantemente la tenía que detener para que no cayera –Señorita, ¿está usted borracha?-

-¡Cana! ¿Cuántas te tomaste?- preguntó Lucy

-La vida esch cruel, hic. Nechesito un man. Ah una jirafa- dijo de manera incoherente la muchacha.

Gazille volteo hacia atrás y le hecho una mirada a Sol, como diciéndole "Tú fuiste", el de cabello verde asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-Cana debería de ir a su casa, pero la prefecta se está tardando mucho- dijo el profesor de nombre Jura Neekis

Justo en ese instante llegó Erza, como respondiendo al llamado del calvo – ¿Donde está la estudiante en estado alcohólico?-

-Mírela- Jura señaló a Cana.

Erza se le acercó y lamentó verla en tan mal estado -Ay Cana, creí que ya te moderabas en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas ¿se te bajó la autoestima de nuevo?-

-Erzcha, préstame a tu novio Sei-gran, es que estoy tan sola- le dijo Cana sin poder pronunciar bien las palabras, apoyándose en la misma pelirroja.

Erza se sonrojó un poco, todavía le daba vergüenza hablar tan abiertamente sobre Jellal –No hables mas Cana, te llevaré a tu casa-

Las orejas de Max se movieron – ¿Sei-gran? ¿Novio de Erza? ¿P-por qué no sé quién es él? Maldición esto no me puede estar pasando, yo debo de saberlo todo ¿Cómo puede saberlo Cana y yo no?- Max siguió haciéndose preguntas hasta que Nab lo bofeteó

-Gracias Nab, ¡Ahhhhhh entraste a la clase!- gritó sorprendido

-Ya tranquilízate-

Erza se disponía a llevarse a Cana, cuando la misma secretaria Mirajane entró al salón

-¿Secretaria, que hace por aquí?- preguntó Jura

-Solo de pasada- dijo Mira, pero en su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento –"_Elfman, no ha entrado a la clase, me está preocupando mas_"-

-Mira, te ves pensativa- le hizo notar Erza

-¿De verdad? Debe de ser el trabajo. Hablando de trabajo, tú tienes mucho que hacer hoy, ya ves lo que pasó con Loke, luego está tu clase y la visita que te hará Sieg. Si quieres yo llevo a Cana a su casa-

Erza se tapo la cara con el antebrazo para que nadie la viera a la expresión avergonzada que traía –Mira, no hables de "él" frente a todos-

-Entonces es cierto lo de Sieg, Siegran o como se llame- dijo Max haciendo apuntes

-¿Que le pasó a Loke?- preguntó Lucy preocupada

-¿Que desgracia le ocurrió a el joven? Espero no le haya pasado nada malo ¿Por que ocurren tantas cosas malas?- se expresó con sentimiento Aria

–Gracias Mira, de hecho ahora ha habido más problemas de lo normal en la escuela, no he parado en todo el día- se expresó Erza aliviada.

-Bien, acompáñame Cana- le dijo Mira agarrándola de la mano, entonces salió del salón rumbo a su coche.

* * *

_**Por cierto, en la oficina del director**_

-Cuantos reportes me envío Erza. Ay mi pobre Fairy Tail, espero que todo se mejore pronto, no quiero que después venga el consejo escolar y arme sus líos- se quejo Makarov, aun así se sentía perturbado por tantos asuntos negativos –Después los firmo, ahora debo aprovechar que la secretaria no está- dijo ahora poniendo cara de pervertido y sacando unas revistas de las que no es necesario que describa sus contenidos.

Ya con los de segundo grado, Erza abandonó el aula dejando ahora si a Jura para que iniciara la clase

-Se ve muy solo el salón, haber; Gray, Lucy, Levy, Aria, Gajeel, Max, Nab, Totomaru, Jet, Sol, Droy. Falta casi la mitad de los alumnos- observó Jura

Alzack entró al salón, y después de el Bisca, ambos estaban cabizbajos y ni siquiera saludaron al profesor.

-Hola, se ven muy deprimidos- les dijo Jura

-"_Les advertí vaqueritos que nos se debían de meter con Sir Sol_"- pensó el del monóculo

Jura vio el panorama general del salón: todos excepto Gray, Gazille, Totomaru y Sol estaban muy tristes

-Debe de ser culpa de Juvia, Juvia lleva tristeza adonde quiera que va- se culpó la mujer de element four, aunque lo único malo que había hecho en todo el día había sido causarle una pequeña indigestión a Natsu.

-Levy McGarden ¿Por qué lloras? Oh esto es demasiado, saben, les daré la hora libre, no puedo dar clases así- dijo Jura, quien cogió su maletín y salió del salón.

En dos minutos llego al salón de maestros y su colaborador profesor calvo fue el primero en recibirlo.

-Saliste muy pronto, quince minutos. No entiendo porque, si es mi grupo favorito-

-Casi todos estaban deprimidos y faltaron muchos- respondió Jura

A Bob se le hizo muy extraño, ya que él les había impartido biología a primera hora de clases -Que raro en la mañana todos estaban tan contentos-

_Las horas libres solían ser ocasiones de gozo, pero este día no era así._

Lucy intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Levy sin ningún resultado.

Gray por su parte fue con Alzack -Hey Connell, hasta tú andas mal, se te ve en la cara-

-No quiero hablar Gray- le dijo cortante apartándose del Fullbuster

Gray percibió un olor fuerte proveniente del vaquero –Alzack, hueles a humo. Estabas fumando. Cuidado, te puede ir mal con las autoridades ¿por qué lo haces?–

Alzack contestó de manera agresiva -¡Te dije que no quiero hablar!-

Gray decidió que lo más prudente era alejarse de su compañero.

Juvia por su parte se acerco a Bisca –Um hola-

-Hola- contesto monótonamente la mujer sin entrar en contacto visual con la peliazul

-Juvia ha notado que tu y Connell se parecen, como que tienen algo en común-

Bisca ahora sí se mostró interesada y ahora si presto atención – ¿De verdad crees eso?-

-He visto que, se ven muy simpáticos juntos, quizás porque son de las misma cultura pero no sé, como que hay algo mas en ustedes dos-

-Gracias Juvia, hace poco un tipo me dijo que éramos lo contrario, pero tú me acabas de levantar el ánimo-

Juvia se quedó pensando my feliz –"_hice feliz a alguien ¡Juvia trajo felicidad a alguien y no tristeza!_"-

Sol no estaba nada feliz –"_Niña imprudente, no reconstruyas lo que acabo de derribar_"-

Gazille quien daba vueltas constantemente alrededor del salón, pasó a un lado de Sol y le dio un empujón, dijo en voz casi inaudible –Mira al experto- Gazille se acercó al grupo de las shadow nerds y les dijo

-Hey cerebritos ¿quién de ustedes se robo mi collar de plata?-

-Pienso que buscas a otros "cerebritos", nosotros no hemos hecho nada, mira a la pobrecita Levy-san a ella si le hicieron algo malo- le dijo Jet de manera cortante

Gazille agarro la mochila de Droy y la abrió empezando a vaciar sus contenidos en el suelo, y sucedió que entonces cayo un collar de plata, Gazille la recogió y la guardo en una bolsa de su pantalón –Ladrón, tienes mi cadena, eres de lo peor- le dijo con desprecio al del cabello raro

-Yo no robe nada, esto es una equivocación- se defendió el inteligente

Gazille fijo su atención en Levy -Hey niña llorona, deberías considerar la idea de que este "amigo" sea el que te causo mal, es un envidioso que ama lo ajeno-

-No, Droy no es así- contestó Levy

-Quizás tengas razón, mírate te ves muy triste, toma- le dijo Gazille entregándole una hoja –Es una dirección de un hombre que te puede ayudar, es un motivador, el lo perdió todo en un accidente; su familia, su dinero, su memoria, pero salió adelante, tú también puedes-

Levy tomó la hoja y sintió al fin un poco de alivio -Gracias-

Gazille levanto a Droy del cuello -En cuanto a ti, prepárate para sufrir castigo-

Levy se cubrió los ojos, asustada, pero Lucy tuvo otra reacción ya que encaro al temible Gajeel

-Basta Gazille, esto es un malentendido, no veo mentira en sus ojos, déjalo en paz- le dijo Lucy con valentía

-¿Tienes las agallas para detener la justicia que debo de impartir? interesante- Gazille soltó a Droy y se acerco amenazador a Lucy, esta comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás –

"_Lucy pero que acabas de hacer"_- pensaba tras cada paso que retrocedía. Hasta que topó en la pared y quedo acorralada con Gazille enfrente

-Ahora si dime en la cara que me detenga- la retó poniendo una cara maniaca

-¡Gajeel!- un grito se escuchó, era Natsu quien de una patada voladora derribó a Gajeel.

-Natsu, volviste- se expresó Lucy con alivio

-Deja a Lucy en paz, no empieces como ese pin*** Laxus- le advirtió el chico de la bufanda de escamas, andaba muy en serio y sus ojos denotaban furia

-Salamander, no quiero pleitos, yo no vine a esta escuela para tener problemas, tan solo iba a castigar a un ladrón-

-No importa, de eso debería de encargarse Erza, no tú. Pero si te metes con mis amigos yo me encargaré de castigarte a ti- dijo Natsu contradiciéndose sin darse cuenta

Gazille se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza –No quiero pelear- afirmó cuando en realidad por dentro se moría de ganas por ponerle una buena paliza a Natsu.

Aria se quedó reflexionando -"_Gajeel está logrando ocultar muy bien sus intenciones, se vio como un simple defensor de la justicia, actúo muy bien. Pero fue bueno con Levy, eso era innecesario ¿Será que solo está haciéndolo para que nadie sospeche que él fue quien destruyo la novela? ¿O de verdad siente pena por su víctima? _"-

Natsu y Gazille se separaron y se sentaron en esquinas opuestas del salón, ambos con los brazos cruzados como si estuvieran haciendo un berrinche.

-Se parecen mucho, igual de problemáticos y testarudos- dijo Gray quitándose la camisa

-No lo creo, Natsu es gracioso mientras que Gazille es tenebroso. Por cierto ¡no te quites la ropa, no estás en tu casa!-

-Vamos, a nadie le molesta esto-

-Como no, es chica nueva de Phantom no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el día, yo creo está espantada por tu extravagancia- le hizo notar Lucy

Gray contestó instintivamente de manera rebelde -No me importa, yo hago lo que quiero, Lyon-

-"_Gray-sama es tan atrevido, frío y rebelde, pero aun así me agrada por que también tiene determinación en sus palabras, Juvia quiere ser así"_- era lo que pensaba Juvia

-¿Lyon? Pero si estás hablando conmigo, con Lucy- le corrigió Lucy extrañada de que Gray se hubiera equivocado

-Perdón es que mi hermano Lyon, suele decirme lo mismo; que no me quite la ropa, que me comporte, que consiga novia. El creído parece que se cree mi padre-

-"_Gray-sama anda buscando novia, Juvia tiene que hacer algo para llamar su atención_"-

-Hey ustedes dos parecen pareja- le dijo una vocecita a Gray y Lucy, ellos voltearon reconociendo tanto la tonalidad de la voz como es manera de hablar tan directa

-Ah Happy ¿qué haces por acá, cuando deberías de estar trabajando?- saludó Natsu interrogándolo a la vez.

Happy cruzo los brazos y le dijo despreciándolo –Tu no me hables Natsu, estoy decepcionado contigo-

-Natsu tiene razón Happy, mejor vete a trabajar- le señaló Lucy

-Lo que quieres es que te deje con tu novio Gray, ya te olvidaste de tus amigos-

Gray tomó su turno para hablar -Happy tu solo malinterpretas todo, estas exagerando-

-Gray y Lucy, Gray y Lucy, Gray y Lucy, Gray y Lucy, Gray y Lucy- comenzó a decir el gato repetitivamente fastidiando a ambos

-"¿_Lucy es la novia de Gray? No Juvia no permitirá eso_"- dijo Juvia levantándose sintiendo que hervía por dentro, saco una pequeña caja café y se acercó a Lucy.

-¿Juvia va a usar el contenido de esa caja? Eso es demasiado- le dijo Aria a Gazille

-Esa tonta de Lucy acaba de firmar su perdición, Juvia va en serio- opinó el de cabello largo

De la nada una jabalina salió volando desde la puerta y se clavo en el suelo interponiéndose entre Juvia, Happy y Lucy.

Natsu alzo la vista y contrario a los demás en vez de asustarse estaba emocionado -Un ataque terrorista, genial, que salgan esos simios mecánicos a enfrentarme-.

Lucy se quedó con una gota de sudor en su cabeza – ¿Natsu de que hablas, donde está tu sentido común?-

Erza se reveló ante todos –Todavía tengo buena puntería-

-¡Y si no hubieras tenido, nos podrías haber matado!- gritaron Gray, Lucy y Happy.

-Profesor Happy, vete a la oficina de maestros. Los demás síganme- ordenó la pelirroja desencajando la jabalina del piso para luego darse la vuelta.

-Ah es solo Erza, apenas que estaba emocionando por la llegada de los simios terroristas- dijo Natsu decepcionado

-Ah es Erza- dijo Gray pero contrario a Natsu lo dijo feliz

_-"¿Por qué Gray-sama esta sonriéndole? ¿Por qué?"- _se preguntaba Juvia comiéndose las uñas, estaba consumida por los celos, ahora tenía "dos enemigas en el amor"

Gazille sonrío -"_Eso es Juvia, deja que el odio se apodere de ti, así podrás cooperar para que el plan tenga éxito"_-

-Erza, si llegaste significa que va a empezar la clase de educación física-

-Estas en lo correcto, Lucy-

-Pero faltan veinte minutos para que empiece la clase ¿Por qué la prisa? "_En ese tiempo puede arruinar a alguien, ¡demonios!_"- preguntó Totomaru ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes importantes- dijo Erza con discreción, pero Max como siempre estuvo allí para deducir que eran esos asuntos, se acercó y le dio un codazo amistoso a Erza –Si entendemos, asuntos, simples y sencillos… asuntos con Sieg-

Erza le dio un puñetazo al joven mandándolo a volar –Apártate-

Gray se quedó sorprendido por la agresividad de la profesora intendente -Eso no es justo, ella si puede usar violencia y nosotros tenemos prohibido pelear-

-¡Clase de educación física, eso es lo que estaba esperando todo el día!- exclamó Elfman, quien había llegado de repente sin que nadie se percatara

-Hombre ni supimos cuando llegaste- le dijo Gray amistosamente

-Un hombre no se puede perder esa clase nunca- afirmó Elfman

-Así que ese simio bruto ya se está recuperando, necesita otra dosis de tristeza y sufrimiento- dijo Sol, procurando no ser escuchado, pero desafortunadamente alguien escucho, el hiperactivo Natsu

-¡Hey freak, dijiste simio, quiero verlo, debo de enfrentar los simios!-

-Natsu contrólate- reprendió con autoridad Erza y luego dio un mensaje en general -les doy diez minutos para que se preparen, los esperare en las canchas-

-Ya se fue- dijo Natsu ignorando a Sol

-Salamander, debes de llamarme Sir Sol- le ordenaba al Dragneel.

-¿Dijiste algo Freak?-

-Ahora si me ha hecho enojar joven Natsu. Totomaru haz algo- renegó Sol enfurecido por los insultos.

Natsu aprendió la lección de antes y hablo antes que Totomaru para tener ventaja -Totomaru eres un fastidio, pero antes de que empieces a chin**r déjame decirte algo; tus bromas apestan, eres un fraude-

Gazille apretó los dientes –Ese maldito Salamander ya se está rebelando-

Totomaru en vez de molestar a Natsu con insinuaciones cayó en las provocaciones de Natsu -¡¿Que dices? tu caíste en una de mis bromas y muchos otros han sido víctimas en otras de mis obras maestras!-

-Jajajaja, que gracioso, a todas esas cosas que has hecho no se les puede llamar obras maestras, más bien yo les llamaría mier**, es decir ¿Leche caduca? ¿Bajarle los pantalones a Gray? Eso no es nada, eres una vergüenza-

A Totomaru no lo quedó más que gruñir y crujir los dientes, acababa de ser derrotado por los argumentos del atrevido joven de la bufanda.

Natsu continuó con determinación –El maestro de las bromas, este aquí frente a tus ojos ¿crees que tienes lo necesario para vencerme? venga pues okama-

Varios de los alumnos entre ellos Gray, Elfman, Bisca y el mismo Natsu se rieron de Totomaru.

Totomaru apretó los puños y abandonó el salón completamente humillado. Sol, Gazille y Aria le siguieron y luego un poco después Juvia.

-Así se hace, seguro que ya te va a dejar de molestar- le congratuló Lucy levantando el pulgar

-Lucy, felicítate a ti, hoy vi como encaraste a Totomaru y después a Gajeel, fuiste my valiente y eso me motivó a ser yo mismo- dijo Natsu con su gran sonrisa

-Natsu, estas exagerando- dijo Lucy tratando de parecer modesta

-Digo la verdad, al principio me contuve por lo que dijo Erza, pero tú me diste fuerzas-

-Gracias Natsu- agradeció Lucy sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sintiendo que todos los sustos del día habían valido la pena

Gazille quien estaba solitario apoyado en una pared apretó los puños y luego dio un golpe a la pared –"_Esto no se debe de esta manera ¡estúpido Totomaru!"-_

–Bueno Natsu voy a ver como esta Levy-

-Si claro, sabes, ahora que se que eres fuerte, deberías de acompañarme a cazar jabalíes en la playa y derrotar simios terroristas algún día de estos-

-Si como digas, gracias- respondió Lucy otra vez con cara de confusión.

-Parecen pareja- volvió a decir el gato azul.

Lucy se detuvo a medio camino –Happy, no empieces de nuevo-

-Pero bien feliz que te ves, se me hace que te gusta- dijo directamente el pequeño animal sin ninguna discreción –Sabes si Natsu te invita a cazar jabalíes va en serio, para él debe de ser algo así como una cita- entonces se trepó en los hombros de ella y le dijo poniendo una cara de fastidioso –Solo que mas intima-

Lucy sintió escalofríos -Ah, e-eso no, no es cierto… ¿v-v-verdad Natsu?- preguntó nerviosa temiendo que lo que decía Happy fuera cierto. Natsu se quedo en silencio, sin poner la vista en ningún lugar en específico, lo cual solo aumento las sospechas de Lucy quien se puso más asustada –"_No estoy preparada para esto, contesta Natsu_"-

Natsu salió de su estado de trance -¿Sigues aquí Happy? mejor obedece a Erza- le aconsejo Natsu, pero el tono era más bien como una amenaza

-"_Por un momento creí que quería salir conmigo"-_pensó Lucy y luego exclamo sintiendo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima -¡Natsu no me andes asustando así!-

-Happy. Erza puede ser muy mala- amenazó de nuevo Natsu echándose luz al rostro con una lámpara para verse tenebroso

-Si como digas, al menos ahora estoy tranquilo sabiendo que estas en el camino correcto. Uff de verdad creí que te estabas volviendo gay- fueron las últimas palabras de Happy antes de irse

-Je, el solo estaba preocupado por ti Natsu- afirmó Gray jugando con un lápiz

Elfman sacó una bandera pirata y saludó al estilo militar -Ese gato es un gran hombre-

-Elfman, un gato no puede ser un hombre- corrigió Gray

-Pero un hombre puede ser un gato- afirmó el grandote

Por alguna razón al pelinegro se le hizo lógica la extraña respuesta de su compañero -Cierto-

Lucy cerró los ojos como desesperada -No entiendo nada, mejor iré con Levy-chan- acto seguido fue a con su amiga que como de costumbre estaba acompañada de sus dos amigos -¿Cómo se encuentra Levy-chan?- preguntó antes a Droy

-Igual, está muy deprimida-

-Ah que mal, pero entiendo, si a mí me hubiera pasado algo tan terrible también tardaría en recuperarme-

Jet ahora dijo –Vamos a ir a hablar con la intendente o más bien profesora de educación física para que le de permiso a Levy de no entrar a su clase-

-No Jet, está bien, voy a entrar- dijo Levy todavía triste

-Que bien Levy, el ejercicio te hará sentir mejor- se alegró Lucy

-Si sigo así de deprimida quizás debería de ir con este hombre que me recomendó Gajeel- dijo ahora la brillante alumna

Jet actúo hostil contra esa idea -No le hagas caso, no me agrada ese tipo-

-Sí y me quería golpear- les recordó Droy

* * *

_**En los vestidores**_

Juvia estaba en el vestidor de mujeres cambiándose para la clase de educación física de Erza. Afuera del vestidor se encontraba Totomaru quien movía sus dedos desesperado

-Apúrate Juvia, Gazille quiere hablar con todos nosotros- le instó malhumorado

-Está bien Toto-san, Juvia ya está lista- dijo la peliazul y al fin salió

-Que demonios… ¿por qué vistes así?- preguntó Totomaru confundido, lo que pasaba era que Juvia iba vestida deportivamente algo parecido a como vestía Erza, con ropa ajustada color azul, la diferencia era que traía unos shorts más cortos, que revelaban mas pierna.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Juvia, el bromista solo se quedo con la boca abierta, duro así como por cinco segundos hasta que un proyectil lo impacto en la nuca

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- pregunto Gazille, quien comía una varilla de metal.

-Auch, Gazille, eso fue peligroso- dijo Totomaru sobándose la nuca, recogiendo a su vez el pedazo de varilla que Gazille le acababa de lanzar

-No comprendo Juvia, ¿por qué vistes así?- preguntó Gazille muy serio

-Bueno pues porque tenemos que entrar a la clase- le contestó Juvia con miedo a la respuesta que recibiría

Gazille no se enfadó como la mujer esperaba –No podemos hacer nuestro trabajo enfrente de Erza, pero espero que te las ingenies para destruir a Gray- al terminar de decir sus palabras Gazille destruyo su varilla en dos, para recalcar que tenía que acabar con Gray.

-¿En serio la vas a dejar ir?- preguntó Totomaru abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados y moviéndolos arriba hacia abajo

-Sí, pero tú no iras. Vendrás conmigo- le dijo Gazille a Totomaru a quien no le quedo más que obedecer.

Cuando los dos tipos se marcharon, ella suspiró –Huf, Juvia se salvo-

Mientras se dirigía a las canchas escolares recordó lo sucedido hace algunos minutos.

* * *

_Hace algunos momentos_

_Juvia iba caminando en el primer piso de la escuela que es donde estaban los salones de primer grado–"__Uy, que debe hacer Juvia, Juvia tiene que impresionar a Gray-sama, pero Gazille-kun se molestara, pero por otro lado si Juvia le hace mal a Gray-sama, Juvia nunca se lo perdonara"- decía para si mientras abrazaba con fuerza su peluche blanco._

_Juvia siguió caminando, cuando Max salió sospechosamente de la oficina de Erza –Oh ¡Oh no!- dijo al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto con las manos en la masa_

_- Tu eres…- dijo Juvia, pero no pudo recordar el nombre el güero_

_-No sabes mi nombre, excelente, pero espera, hagamos un trato-_

_-A Juvia no le interesa un trato, adiós- le dijo ella para continuar su camino_

_-Ok, sabes negociar lo admito. Secreto a cambio de secreto, tú guardaras silencio y no le dirás a nadie lo que acabas de ver y yo te contare un secreto o te daré información sobre cualquier persona u cosa del instituto-_

_-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó Juvia, se le hacía difícil creer la afirmación del chismoso numero uno de la escuela_

_-Ja, no me crees, pero te diré que yo se que te gusta Gray ¿no es así?-_

_Juvia se sorprendió y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas –Ah, ¿Cómo?-_

_Max se le acercó y le dijo en voz baja –Déjame compartir algo sobre Gray contigo, escúchame bien, Gray dice estar buscando novia, ignoro la razón de por qué lo hace- Max puso una cara malvada, y volteo a ver a una alumna de primer grado que iba caminando por allí -Tienes que ganar una ventaja sobre las demás mujeres de la escuela, Gray es popular y muchas lucharan por el-_

_-¿Cómo puede Juvia tener una ventaja sobre las demás?- preguntó Juvia ansiosa por la respuesta_

_-Aquí esta lo bueno, jejeje- río Max sacando un papel con cuidado como si fuera vendedor de drogas clandestinas –Aquí tengo la información sobre los gustos de Gray y lo mas reciente que encontré es que a Gray le gustan las mujeres atléticas, si las mujeres deportivas, ¿raro no? Gray no es el mejor en deportes, yo siempre creí que le gustarían las inteligentes, pero ya ves como son las cosas-_

_-Ya sé que hacer. Gracias, um como te llames- le dijo Juvia apurándose en dirección de los vestidores escolares_

_-Con que nadie sepa que husmeé en el cuarto de Erza, todo estar bien. Lástima que no encontré nada sobre Sei-gran- dijo Max aliviado y decepcionado a la vez._

* * *

_Regresando al presente_

-Juvia lo logrará- se animaba la de Phantom, para luego irse rumbo a su destino.

Gray por su parte, también iba caminando hacia la salida del edificio rumbo a la clase, pero era tan rebelde o flojo que no se cambio con ropa deportiva, solo se había quitado su camisa escolar – ¿Cómo impartirá Erza la clase? Siempre la he visto como una prefecta en su oficina- dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió que alguien lo jalo del brazo empujándolo hacia un salón vacío y sin inmobiliario, no esperárselo estuvo a punto de atacar, pero decidió calmarse y preguntar -¿Quién es?- cuestiono al no ver a nadie a su alrededor.

-Gray, soy Macao, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo el APC hiperventilando con cansancio, como si hubiera estado corriendo o haciendo cualquier otra actividad física.

-¿andabas en la clase de Erza o qué?- dijo el pelinegro en son de broma.

Macao se agachó fatigado –E-escúchame Gray, a ti te gusta Erza ¿no es así?- interrogó viendo al joven.

-No puede ser ¿por qué no me dejan en paz? solo yo debo saber quien me gusta, ya se lo dije a Max y te lo diré a ti también: no te metas en mi vida - refunfuñó sabiendo a que quería llevar aquella conversación.

-Tenemos que detener a ese hombre…- dijo Macao preocupado y con un semblante demasiado serio, tomó una bocanada de aire para luego proseguir –Es demasiado para nosotros, tenemos que aliarnos por el bien de Erza-.

-No se te entiende nada- le dijo sin comprender ninguna palabra del conserje

-Estoy hablando de Siegrain, el nuevo novio de Erza; es de buena apariencia, exitoso, caballeroso, en pocas palabras es "el hombre perfecto". Nuestras posibilidades de ganar el corazón de Erza son bajas con él en medio- le indico como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte.

En cambio Gray no le prestó mucha atención, solo por diversión le siguió la corriente – ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-

-Tenemos que eliminarlo- dijo el conserje poniéndose unos lentes oscuros y sacando una bazooka.

-Estás loco, eso es ir demasiado lejos-.

-Quizás tengas razón, una bazooka es demasiado destructiva, ¿qué tal esto?- le pregunto buscando en un armario de dónde sacó una katana japonesa.

-Me voy, se me hace tarde-concluyó sin prestarle la mas mínima atención y caminando hacia la salida del salón.

-Te arrepentirás Fullbuster, para cuando te des cuenta de tu error, será demasiado tarde, Erza y ese hombre quedaran juntos en sagrado matrimonio y tendían tres hijos; Wil, Nelly y el pequeño Sieg Jr- le advirtió finalmente mientras que Gray se alejaba de él.

El mencionado se detuvo un momento en la salida y rodó los ojos -Lunático- murmuró y así salió afuera dirigiéndose hacia las canchas del instituto donde el alumnado se encontraba, específicamente en la cancha de fútbol, amplia y de pasto verde.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían llegado, la profesora pelirroja tenía un cuadernillo en sus manos lo que indicaba que pasaba lista así que se apresuro y se reportó –Gray Fullbuster, presente- dijo llegando al lado de los demás.

-Al fin llegas Gray, entonces solo faltaron Gajeel, Sol, Totomaru y Aria, hablaré con ellos después, nosotros iniciaremos la clase- dijo la mujer pelirroja, luego saco un silbato y sopló muy fuerte –Muévanse, a calentar, diez vueltas a la cancha- dijo de manera enérgica como todo buen entrenador deportivo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dar vueltas en el contorno de la cancha, Juvia se armó de valor y se acercó a Gray quien trotaba acompañado de Natsu y Lucy

-Ho-hola Gray- saludó algo nerviosa

Gray quien corría todo distraído con su mente en otro lado, volteo y al no esperar ver a otra mujer deportiva se sorprendió tanto que si darse cuenta chocó con Natsu y ambos cayeron

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-

-¡Claro que no imbécil!-

-No empiecen otra vez, Erza los está viendo- les recordó Lucy

Juvia agachó la cabeza y siguió corriendo –Quizás en otro momento- se dijo a si misma tras ver lo que había ocurrido. Gray solo la observó mientras se alejaba, muy impresionado.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Gazille, Totomaru y Sol observaban todo desde una ventana del tercer piso del instituto

Totomaru frunció el ceño -Mujer de la lluvia, ¿ya olvidaste a que vinimos aquí?-

-Se lo dije Sir Gazille, ella nos quiere traicionar- dijo Sol con mucha seguridad

-Gray Fullbuster, el es el punto débil de Juvia, la mujer tiene que superar su punto débil-

-Pero va a seguir sacando excusas- se expresó Sol

-No me desobedecerá de nuevo, le haré saber que si ella no arruina a Gray, yo lo haré. Ella no querrá eso ¿verdad?- dijo Gazille con su clásica sonrisa sádica

Pasaron los minutos pero a los alumnos les pareció una eternidad; Erza les había puesto toda suerte de pruebas; hacer pesas de más de cincuenta kilogramos, cien lagartijas usando solo una mano como soporte, lanzamiento de jabalinas superpesadas y finalmente una carrera de obstáculos donde los obstáculos eran trampas como fosas con perros salvajes o caimanes, picos metálicos, trampas de lazos, una ráfaga de balas de paintball y finalmente un simio, por cierto, como era de esperarse Natsu no paso la última prueba

-Natsu, el simio no es un terrorista- le dijo Erza jalando a Natsu para separarlo del animal que ya estaba todo golpeado

-Le gane, ahora si podré enfrentar a los dragones- exclamó Natsu victorioso luego volteó hacia atrás y vio a todos los alumnos tirados en el suelo exhaustos –Jaja, yo gane la carrera-

-No ganaste, tenias que haber llegado a la meta, no pelear con el simio- le corrigió Erza

-No es justo- se quejó Natsu sentándose desilusionado

Erza utilizó su silbato de nuevo y gritó -¡Que les pasa a todos, apenas van cuarenta y cinco minutos! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que pueden dar? ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!-

-¿No cree que es demasiado dura, intendente Erza?- preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Erza no volteo a ver quien le había dicho y contesto con autoridad -¡¿Quien dijo eso? ningún alumno cuestiona mis métodos de entrenamiento!-.

-Pero yo no soy su alumno- contestó la misma persona.

La pelirroja volteó a ver con curiosidad y se quedo impactada al ver la persona a la que le había respondido –Si-Sieg-

Siegrain el hombre que la había invitado a salir estaba de pie frente a sus ojos, vestía pantalón blanco y usaba una gabardina igualmente blanca, su cabello era azul y tenía una extraña marca en el lado derecho de su cara –Hola Erza- le saludó sonriente.

La Scarlet se encontraba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se supone que Sieg debería de haber llegado media hora después, por suerte en este momento crítico recordó que tenía su ayudante personal: Lucy. De inmediato salió corriendo a donde estaba la rubia quien estaba semi-noqueada, así que Erza la sacudió –Lucy, Lucy despierta-

-No más cocodrilos- despertó Lucy asustada, sin saber ni que pasaba

-Sieg está aquí ¿qué le digo?- le preguntó Erza desesperada

Lucy recapacitó y se emocionó por el gran evento–Ah ya llego, que bien, ¿qué te dijo?-

-Me saludo, me dijo "hola Erza"- explicó la pelirroja desesperada por una respuesta

-Pues solo correspóndele-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tranquilízate, solo se la misma Erza que conocemos-

-Lo haré- dijo la profesora y ya con mas valentía fue de nuevo adonde estaba Sieg de pie -Hola Sieg- dijo con poca naturalidad, muriéndose de nervios.

-Um, Hola- contestó Siegrain, algo confundido por los extraños hábitos de Erza

_-"¿Por qué no dice nada, acaso lo hice mal?"-_ pensaba Erza toda paranoica

Al fin Siegrain rompió el hielo -Clase de educación física, vaya así que eres más que intendente aquí-

Erza se miró y recordó que iba a terminar la clase quince minutos antes para poder bañarse, arreglarse y ponerse un lindo vestido que le había recomendado Lucy –Que pena, que me encuentres así- dijo bajando la vista en señal de vergüenza

Sieg tomo a Erza del mentón con delicadeza haciendo que levantara la vista y lo viera a los ojos –No te preocupes, no importa como vistas, siempre te verás hermosa y resplandeciente- le dijo suavemente de manera poética

Erza se sonrojó y sintió que casi temblaba -Un momento- le dijo a Siegrain, entonces de nuevo fue a con Lucy – ¿Lucy, el dice que me veo bien, ahora que digo yo?-

-Ok, tienes que calmarte primero, inhala aire y expúlsalo lentamente-

Erza hizo lo que Lucy le dijo y sintió como la tensión desaparecía

-¿Bueno porque no le presentas a tus amigos? Sería una manera buena de empezar-

-Entonces ven conmigo- le dijo Erza jalándola de un brazo, luego llamó a los demás –Natsu y Gray vengan conmigo. Todos los demás pueden irse, la clase termina ahora-

Los alumnos estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera festejaron el fin del día de clases, solo se levantaron a duras penas y recogieron sus pertenencias.

-Nos llamo, eso significa que nos va a castigar- dijo Gray levantándose adolorido

-Ni mira hay un tipo allá con Erza y Lucy- señaló Natsu adonde estaban las mujeres

Los dos se levantaron y saludaron a Erza militarmente, para dar énfasis que le tenían respeto y así evitar un castigo –Señorita Erza aquí nos reportamos-

-Natsu, Gray la clase término- les recordó la prefecta-entrenadora

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Erza?- preguntó Siegrain

-Mis amigos- le contesto a Sieg y luego les dijo a sus amigos –Natsu, Gray, Lucy el es Siegrain-

-Mucho gusto, por cierto Siegrain es como se me conoce en el trabajo, algo así como un mote o apodo, llámenme Jellal, ese es mi verdadero nombre-

-Yo soy Lucy Heartphilia, mucho gusto Jellal, que bueno que vas a salir con mi amiga Erza, les deseo suerte en su nueva relación-

-Gracias Lucy, estoy seguro que Erza y yo nos llevaremos muy bien-

-Que onda yo soy Natsu Dragneel- saludó Natsu apretando la mano de Jellal con fuerza y sacudiéndolo con fuerza, pensando que así le caería mejor –Erza no ha dejado de hablar de ti en todo el día, parece una loca obsesionada-

-¡Natsu!- exclamó Erza, ya que Natsu era casi tan imprudente como su gato y decía las cosas sin pensar

-Eso es conmovedor, me alegra, yo también he estado esperando todo el día por este momento de estar contigo, Erza- dijo Jellal con serenidad

-Hey Sieg-Gerard ¿por qué tienes esa marca rara en la cara?- preguntó Natsu sin escrúpulos, Erza lo callo con una patada en la espinilla sin que Jellal se diera cuenta

Natsu cayó al suelo revolcándose -Ouch-

-¿Erza está bien el chico?- preguntó Jellal preocupado por el bienestar del alumno

-Es que se lesiono en los entrenamientos- mintió Erza

-bueno, espero que mejores Natsu- le dijo el peliazul con buenas intenciones

Natsu quien se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo volteó a ver a Erza quien le dedico una mirada amenazante y luego dirigió su atención a Jellal -C-claro, g-gracias- dijo con gesto agonizante y con tartamudeo por nerviosismo.

Erza volteo ver a Gray quien se encontraba sin hacer ningún movimiento y sobre todo sin decir ni una palabra, tan solo observaba a Jellal.

-Eh, Gray, porque no te presentas-le dijo la pelirroja sintiendo coraje y nervios dentro de sí, temía que el Fullbuster arruinara todo.

El pelinegro por fin decidió hablar-Gray Fullbuster -dijo con frialdad saludando a fuerzas y con una mirada demasiado hostil.

-¿Qué sucede Gray? ¿Por qué tan callado?- preguntó Erza intentando que su voz se escuchara más amable pero sintiéndose más molesta por la mala manera en que se comportaba el de cabello negro.

-Tal vez se sienta cansado por tanto ejercicio físico, no lo presiones mucho Erza-le sugirió amablemente el joven de cabello azul-como sea, es un placer conocerte Gray-.

-Lo mismo digo Sieg- dijo con sarcasmo muy bien disimulado-¿Por qué invitaste a salir a Erza?- preguntó directamente con molestia en su voz.

-G-Gray c-creo q-que no es buena idea que preguntes eso- dijo Erza sintiéndose muy enfadada por dentro por lo imprudentes que eran sus amigos varones.

-No importa Erza, permíteles que pregunten, después de todo ellos son tus amigos y debemos conocernos- le calmo de manera comprensiva tocándole el hombro –Bueno respecto a tu pregunta, Gray decidí invitar a Erza porque creo que es una gran mujer con grandes cualidades, además que la considero muy interesante como persona y me gustaría conocerla más a fondo- respondió provocando que Erza se ruborizara de nuevo

Natsu ya había recuperado la compostura y se entrometió preguntando -¿tan interesante como a mí me intriga saber sobre esa marca rara que tienes en el rostro? ¿O te refieres a interesante como cuando a Erza se estrello en un poste por que se tropezó con sus propios zapatos? Fue tan gracioso e…interesante-

Erza cerro el puño y desvío la mirada sintiendo pena por la mala educación de el salamander

Lucy notó los apuros en los que esos dos tontos estaban metiendo a Erza, así que intervino -Eh chicos Será mejor que regresemos al salón porque…tengo algo que darles-

-¿En serio me compraste algo? ¿Qué es Lucy? ¿Pollo a las brasas? ¿Fuegos artificiales? O aun mejor ¿un paquete de armas anti-simios locos mutantes que destruirán la raza humana?-pregunto Natsu emocionado a mas no poder.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió sin saber que contestarle, ya se las arreglaría más tarde, el punto es que tenía que llevarse a los despistados ahora mismo -Pero entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido lo sabrás-

-¿Nos tenemos que ir en este momento?-preguntó Gray con fastidio, queriendo evitar dejar a Erza y Jellal solos.

-Ya vámonos- les dijo Lucy llevándose a ambos a la fuerza, cuando Erza la detuvo de los hombros.

-Espera Lucy, te necesito ¿Qué le voy a decir a Jellal? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo actuar?- preguntó con nervios la pelirroja.

-¿Quien es Jellal para que tengas que planear todo lo que le tienes que decir?-pregunto Natsu sin entender nada

-Tranquila Erza, tan solo actúa naturalmente como siempre, todo saldrá bien-le dijo la Heartphilia sonriendo amigable para luego entrar al edificio. Erza se volteó de nuevo a donde se encontraba el elegante joven, pero se encontraba tan asustada que no se le ocurría nada que decir.

-Disculpa los comportamientos irrespetuosos de Gray y Natsu, en verdad no se que les sucedió, o por lo menos a Gray él nunca actúa así- se disculpó a la Scarlet sintiéndose apenada.

-Está bien, son muy simpáticos, me agradan- dijo Jellal con simpleza.

-Pero hay algo que no comprendo aun, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde un principio que tu verdadero nombre es Jellal y no Siegrain?- cuestionó con un poco de curiosidad con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que solo mis amigos me llaman Jellal, en el trabajo y en muchos lugares me llaman Siegrain-.

-Entonces ¿eso significa que consideras a Natsu, Gray y Lucy tus amigos?-preguntó levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de el de cabello azul.

-Claro Erza, todos los que son tus amigos son mis amigos también- contestó con una sonrisa

"_Jellal es tan comprensivo y generoso" _pensó la pelirroja sintiendo como su corazón se regocijaba y alegraba en gran manera, encontrando cada vez más razones para pensar en el joven como alguien especial

-por cierto hoy pase a visitarte al instituto para saber a qué restaurante te gustaría ir a cenar el viernes, pues allí podremos platicar con más tranquilidad y sin trabajo de por medio- recordó el miembro del instituto de Era High School sacando a Erza de su mundo de ensueño - ¿Qué te parece la comida europea?-.

-Si claro estaría bien-dijo Erza volviendo en sí.

-Excelente, eh estado pensando en dos restaurantes; cherry red romance o symphony of starlight– sugirió con voz serena.

-pero Jellal, ambos restaurantes son de lujo; eh oído que son muy sofisticados y caros-dijo sorprendida por las proposiciones del joven.

-El dinero no importa, nada se compara contigo Erza, nada es suficiente al contar con tu presencia-

-_"Es tan lindo"_- se preguntó Erza, pero al fin dio respuesta –Esta bien, vayamos a symphony of starlight -

-Muy bien, reservaré con tiempo los lugares. Bueno tengo otra cosa, verás, quería saber si es posible que me presentaras con el director, es que es una leyenda de la educación y me gustaría conocerlo ya que estoy aquí-

-Si eso quieres vayamos- respondió Erza concediendo la petición de Jellal.

* * *

_**Oficina del director**_

En la oficina se encontraban Makarov en su escritorio, Mirajane en la computadora y José de pie asomándose por la ventana

Este último tomó la palabra -Ha sido un día muy pesado, director-

-Sí, últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas con los alumnos- contestó el anciano, quien se veía estresado

-Cierto, andan muy inquietos, otros con caras largas y sin ganas de estudiar, en especial los de segundo grado- explicó José

Mira de repente exclamó asustada -¡Director!-

-"_Oh, espero que no haya descubierto mis revistas_"- pensó Makarov – ¿Si Mira-chan?-

-Esto es malo director; el consejo escolar está indignado por la situación en que esta la escuela y mañana vendrán al finalizar las clases a hacer una investigación general-

Makarov se alteró más de lo que se hubiera alterado si descubrieran sus revistas -¡Que! ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápidamente? ¡Noooooooo!-

Erza estaba afuera de la puerta junto con Jellal, pero cuando escucho el grito de Makarov se exaltó –Jellal disculpa que tengas que ver esto- le advirtió

Jellal no entendió la advertencia -¿A qué te refieres?-

-A esto- Erza derrumbó la puerta con el pie y entró en socorro del director – ¿director que pasa?- pregunto alarmada preocupada por la integridad física del anciano de ochenta y ocho años

Mira se acercó a Erza y la tranquilizó -Descuida Erza, el asunto es que el consejo vendrá mañana a inspeccionar la escuela-

-¿El consejo?- se preguntó Jellal muy pensativo

Erza vio el aspecto perturbado de su ahora novio -¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada-

El alarmado viejo llamó a sus trabajadoras -Erza, Mira, escúchenme mañana será un día pesado. Necesito todo su apoyo para que al menos mañana, el instituto este presentable. Les doy permiso de usar todo el brazo de la autoridad-

-Ayudaremos a Fairy Tail- juraron ambas jóvenes con determinación

-Erza, mejor me presentas al director en otra ocasión- le dijo Jellal en voz baja en el oído al ver como se había turnado todo.

-Que lamentable, esos del consejo son muy estrictos- se expresó José fingiendo preocupación

-Director nos retiramos- dijeron Erza y Jellal

José también se despidió -Yo también tengo que arreglar algo con unos estudiantes. Espero todo salga bien mañana-

Makarov estaba tan tenso que no contestó, el que siempre había sido un viejo despreocupado pero ahora era alguien serio y estresado

Erza y Jellal, se dirigieron a la salida principal, mientras que José se dirijo al tercer piso

-"_No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto, supongo mis secuaces han hecho un excelente trabajo_"- pensó José satisfecho con cómo se estaban dando las cosas. Después de medio minuto llegó a un salón, que al igual que los de antes estaba casi solo, únicamente se encontraban Gazille y los element four.

-Ahora están todos puntuales, muy bien- fue lo primero que les dijo José

-Se ve muy feliz, maestro- notó Sol

-Es que han hecho un trabajo satisfactorio, mañana vendrá el consejo y será el fin de Makarov-

-Eso significa…- pronuncio Totomaru emocionado

Gazille completo la frase -¡Que será nuestro gran día!-

José se emocionó y se expresó con entusiasmo, haciendo ademanes exagerados -Así es mis cómplices. Mañana quiero que preparen la escuela para la llegada del consejo, causen caos, causen inconformidad en los alumnos para que se rebelen contra las autoridades escolares, causen destrozos, no se detengan ni se tienten el corazón ¡la victoria será nuestra!-

Aria se quito la venda, revelando de nuevo sus ojos llenos de maldad -Si, el día más triste de Fairy Tail, ya no me contendré, me siento hasta capaz de derrotar a Erza la intendente-

-Mañana Natsu verá mis bromas pesadas, ahora si humillare a todos los que se rieron de mí- dijo Totomaru igualmente entusiasmado

-Me retiro, hagan planes. Solo un poco mas y disfrutaremos la dulce venganza- dijo José y como siempre se fue para evitar ser descubierto

Sol siendo muy observador vio que Juvia no estaba tan expectante como ellos -¿Que pasa lady Juvia, no se ve tan feliz como nosotros?-

Gazille se acercó a la mujer –Mañana es tu última oportunidad, acabaras con Fullbuster, ya le toca sufrir al inútil- Gazille saco unas nudilleras de metal y se las coloco obviamente en sus nudillos –Pero si no lo haces tú, yo personalmente me encargaré de arruinarlo hasta que su linda cara que tanto te gusta, quede irreconocible, Gehahahaha-

Juvia quedo sobresaltada por la crueldad de Gazille y sin decir nada salió del salón con prisa, una lagrima suya cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos, tal como su corazón se rompería cuando dañara a Gray con sus propias manos.

Totomaru aplaudió y congratulo al metálico -Eres un genio Gazille, prácticamente la dejaste sin opción-

-Totomaru, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, pero necesito tu ayuda. Te convenceré con un par de palabras "Natsu sufrirá"- contestó Gazille sobando sus nudilleras de metal, para resaltar la última frase

-Bueno si ellos van a trabajar en equipo, también nosotros deberíamos intentarlo- le recomendó Sol a Aria quien aceptó la oferta

-Sir Sol, su intelecto y mi actuación son una buena combinación, planeemos algo grande, enseñémosles a esos ineptos de Fairy Tail lo que es ser un element four -

Los cuatro estudiantes sonrieron como nunca lo habían hecho, parecían criaturas destinadas únicamente a causar dolor y pena. Pero sus festejos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana, la larga jornada escolar llegaba a su fin.

* * *

_**En los pasillos de la escuela**_

-Natsu, Lucy, Gray espérenme- decía Happy, corriendo hacia sus amigos al ver que estaban en la entrada

-Descuida Happy, aun no nos vamos, Gray insiste en que esperemos un momento-

-Que tienes miedo a que no venga tu mami- se burló el gato. Gray solo lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos –Perdón no sabía que estabas de malas-

-¡Quien dijo que estoy de malas!- exclamó el Fullbuster agresivamente

Para colmo Natsu anunció la llegada de quien menos quería ver Gray –Mira hay viene Jellal. ¡Hola Jellal!-

Jellal se acercó corriendo al pelirrosado y le tapó la boca –Por favor, no grites mi nombre, todos los demás me deben conocer como Siegrain-

Erza llegó y vio a Jellal tapándole la boca a su amigo –Ahora que hizo Natsu-

-Nada grave- contestó su novio soltando al chico.

Erza se acerco y se sujetó de un brazo de Jellal muy contenta, lo cual solo hizo que Gray se pusiera mas malhumorado.

-Oye Erza ¿Quién es este chico? No me lo has presentado aun- dijo Happy sintiéndose fuera de lugar al ver como Natsu ya conocía al joven de cabello azul y el no.

-Cierto, lo siento Happy olvidé que eres el único que aun no te presento-dijo la joven pelirroja luego volteó a ver al de la marca en la cara –Happy, el es Jellal del instituto de Era, Jellal él es…-

-Él es el nuevo profesor del Instituto que imparte la clase de pesca ¿no es así?- preguntó seguro de sí mismo.

-¡aye! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó con intriga el gato azul.

-Los rumores de que es un maestro muy destacado han corrido por todos los institutos- respondió y luego dijo con una sonrisa -como sea mucho gusto en conocerlo, maestro Happy, Jellala su servicio- se presentó formalmente y respetuosamente a pesar de que la charla fuera con un gato.

-Impresionante, así que tu eres el novio de Erza ¿Cuándo se casan?-preguntó el azulado igual de imprudente que los demás.

-¡H-Happy!-exclamó la Scarlet al ver los malos modales de Happy

-Cosas tan estúpidas e ilógicas no se preguntan- reprendió en cambio Gray, claramente molesto.

Natsu nuevamente dio su opinión sin medir sus palabras –Que te traes hombre de hielo, desde que se acabo la clase de Erza andas así de fastidioso-

Jellal se quedo meditando y capto el punto _–"Desde que llegue yo, el está enojado, será que el esta… ¿celoso? No lo creo, el solo es amigo de Erza"_- pensó, cuando se le ocurrió probar su teoría y seguirle el juego a Happy – Bueno Happy-sensei, por el momento no está en nuestros planes contraer matrimonio, pero parece un posible futuro prometedor ¿no lo crees _querida _Erza?-le respondió abrazándola por la cintura viendo de reojo a Gray quien gruño molesto y cerró el puño con ira.

El Fullbuster al no querer escuchar la respuesta posiblemente afirmativa de la pelirroja se apresuró a interrumpir la plática diciendo en voz alta -creo que olvide algo en el salón- acto seguido se marchó con una mueca en su cara dejándolos muy confundidos.

Gray siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno a toda prisa intentando liberar su ira.

-Te lo dije, lo puedo ver todo claro… en unos años mas el pequeño Sieg Jr caminara tomado de la mano de Erza-le dijo una voz misteriosa a su lado, Gray volteo y vio como Macao estaba con los ojos cerrados con una bola de cristal en sus manos simulando ser un adivinador, cuando la bola de cristal destello una luz que dejo sin visión a Gray quien por un segundo quedo segado creyendo que en verdad era un adivino.

-ya lo conecte, ¿encendió la lámpara Macao?-preguntó Wakaba asomando la cabeza de otro salón con dos extensiones en sus manos.

Gray bufó enfadado y continuo caminando.

Mientras tanto Natsu y los demás aun se encontraban desconcertados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gray? Preguntó Lucy al ver las violentas reacciones de su amigo.

-Ya sabes lo extravagante y detestable que puede llegar a ser Gray- dijo el despreocupado Natsu con los brazos sobre la nuca.

"_Así que mi hipótesis es cierta" _pensó Jellal molesto.

-¿Jellal?- pregunto Erza dándose cuenta de que Gerard no estaba ya tan feliz como antes.

-Es que tengo que volver al lugar donde trabajo; Era High School, se van a enfadar si demoro más. Pero descuida, mañana me daré una vuelta otra vez- explicó el de cabello azul -¿Te parece bien Erza?-

-No creo que mañana sea un buen día Jellal, yo voy a estar muy ocupada con la visita que nos espera-.

-¿Entonces qué tal si vengo a echarte una mano? Te ayudare en lo que pueda-se ofreció amablemente.

"_Jellal en tan cortes y amable ¿en verdad esto es real?"-_ se pregunto muy contenta por dentro -Si claro, tu ayuda se apreciaría mucho Jellal, gracias-

-Bueno chicos me retiro, Natsu te veo en casa, el director me mando llamar y voy a ver que quiere-se despidió Happy dándose la vuelta entrando al edificio.

Cuando Happy se fue, pasó Max platicando con Nab –No puedo creerlo, aun no encuentro información sobre Sei-gran, todo esto es irritante-

-¿No es ese tipo que esta con Erza?- dijo el flojo señalando a Jellal

Max los vio a ambos y raramente los saludó y se despidió de los dos muy nervioso -Ah hola y adiós Erza, tu también Sei-gran-

-Se ve muy sospechoso, más le vale no haya entrado a esculcar mi oficina- comentó Erza – ¿Jellal de que te ríes?-

-Es que me causa gracia que ni siquiera se sabe mi nombre del trabajo, ¿Sei-gran? jeje de donde habrá sacado eso. En fin ya me voy antes de que me reclamen algo en la escuela, nos vemos Erza- Jellal se fue de muy buen humor y Erza se quedo inconforme de que se fuera tan pronto.

Momentos después Gray regresó y se unió al grupo sin siquiera decir una palabra.

-¿Qué te sucede ojos tristes? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-preguntó Natsu muy burlón.

-Eh, claro, estaba en el salón por supuesto-dijo con desgano.

Todos se impresionaron aun más de que Gray no respondiera molesto a los insultos del Dragneel -Pero Gray regresaste por la salida del gimnasio- le comentó Lucy extrañada.

-Este….eso es por que cuando fui al salón recordé que también había olvidado algo en los vestidores así que pase a recogerlo- respondió el Fullbuster harto de ser tan interrogado

El pelirrosado recordó algo que el también había visto en el gimnasio así que chasqueó los dedos -¡cierto! yo también necesito algo del gimnasio-le dijo a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Erza viéndolo con una ceja arqueada.

-Necesito un bat de béisbol, preferentemente de hierro, entre mas fuerte golpee mejor-

Gray se quedo con cara de asustado y Lucy le preguntó -¿Natsu, a quien quieres golpear?-

-No es eso, es que Happy tenía un bat que le encantaba y parece que alguien se lo comió- explicó el Salamander

-Jajaja nadie es capaz de consumir hierro- río Lucy pensando que todo era una broma.

Fue en ese momento pasaron los element four por un lado de ellos

Totomaru paso a escasos centímetros de Natsu y cuando este ultimo volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron, Totomaru sonrío pero no con burla como era su costumbre sino con malicia -_"Gazille tiene razón, Natsu y Lucy se llevan muy bien, si ataco a Lucy, también atacaría a Natsu"_-

-¿Que me ves?- le interrogó Natsu haciendo la voz más ronca. Totomaru no le contestó nada

Aria hizo algo parecido cuando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Erza y saludó –Nos vemos mañana, intendente- la forma en que dijo las palabras sonaba como si esperara con ansias el día, el grandulón siguió caminando cuando un obstáculo llamado Gray le detuvo

-Tú eres amigo de esos dos molestias; el okama de la coleta y el tipo que tiene el cuello torcido, no sé qué piensas pero no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Erza- le amenazó el Fullbuster viendo con sospechas al grandote

-Yo solo saludaba- dijo Aria inocentemente y se retiro triste. Pero el evento no paso desapercibido a la mujer del equipo; se percato de la manera en que Gray protegía a Erza –"_Gray-sama ama a Erza ¿o a Lucy? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Juvia está enfadada, ¡Juvia tiene que terminar con esto, Gray, Erza, Lucy!"_- Juvia estaba a punto de estallar cuando Sol le indico una dirección con el dedo índice hacia una puerta que estaba a cinco metros.

De pronto salió Gazille de esa puerta y parecía estar mascando chicle, se acercó a los element four y les dijo –Se nos va a ir el camión, vámonos que vivimos muy lejos- cuando dijo esto se le cayó el chicle por accidente y reboto en el suelo, un evento del que solo Natsu se percató.

El intimidante nuevo alumno vio su chicle en el suelo y lamento -Mm tan bien que sabia ese bocadillo, larguémonos que me pongo de mal humor-

Al fin los cinco ex Phantom salieron por la parte principal dejando a Natsu y Gray con un sabor amargo en la boca

Lucy les dijo para tratar de calmarlos -Hey chicos, je, no hay necesidad de ser tan agresivos, s-solo son alumnos-

Ambos la voltearon a ver con caras sombrías y ojos furiosos y respondieron -¿Solo son alumnos?-

Fueron necesarios un par de minutos para que los chicos se tranquilizaran y al fin cada quien regreso a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

_**ocho horas después**_

Natsu estaba recostado en su cama, aburrido y sin que hacer. Happy ya estaba dormido y no había ningún programa interesante en la televisión, Natsu bostezo y recogió el nuevo bat de hierro que Erza le había regalado, comenzó a darle vueltas y a pensar en muchas cosas; superbromas por hacer, Erza y Jellal, Los element 4, sus amigos Lucy y aunque se le hiciera difícil admitirlo su rival Gray, _Lisanna. _Al llegar a ese último pensamiento el joven se exalto y sin querer soltó el bat y este cayó al suelo, rápidamente lo recogió pero se había equivocado, había recogido el viejo bat que parecía tener marcas de dientes.

-Un momento, esto- Natsu comparo los dos bat y recordó la parte del día cuando Gazille escupió si chicle por accidente –Gajeel, el chicle que traía era gris, gris brillante, ese no era un chicle… era un pedazo de metal- la expresión de Natsu cambió a una de sorpresa –Ahh no puede ser… Gajeel ya lo recuerdo, ese niño al que todos molestaban en preescolar, ese mismo niño solitario que comía tornillos y reglas de fierro…Ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora sé que quiere Gajeel, o más bien Gazille "el nerdslayer"-

_Continuará…_

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Ahora el instituto esta en más peligro que nunca, y José está muy cerca de conseguir lo que busca, apoyado en sus secuaces los element 4 y "el nerd-slayer" Gajeel. Juvia ahora si se ha enojado y parece estar dispuesta a enfrentar a Gray. Gerard el nuevo novio de Erza ha provocado que Gray se ponga celoso mientras que Natsu ya sospecha de Gazille ¿Qué sucederá? El siguiente capítulo tendrá por nombre "**Esta es la guerra**"

* * *

**Cana Alberona**

Promedio: 7.7 Amigos: Elfman, Gray, Bisca Clase favorita: Química

_Gustos_: Alcohol, Fiestas, Bailar

_Disgustos_: Matemáticas

Cana es una de los alumnos de bajo rendimiento del grupo, esto no se debe a falta de ganas sino que es por causa de sus frecuentes resacas, parece ser una mujer decidida pero la verdad es que se le baja la autoestima fácilmente y eso la hace recaer siempre en el vicio del alcohol. Se dice que anda buscando un hombre.

**Nab Lasaro**

Promedio: 8.0 Amigos: Nab Clase favorita: el receso si se le puede considerar clase

_Gustos:_ Holgazanear, los animales

_Disgustos: _estudiar, trabajar

Oficialmente el alumno más flojo del instituto, pose varios récords como la mayor cantidad de faltas en un bimestre o las menos tareas entregadas en la historia del instituto. Su relativamente decente promedio se debe a que es muy bueno copiando en los exámenes

**Alzack Connell**

Promedio: 8.7 Amigos: Gray, Bisca, Elfman Clase favorita: Cualquiera siempre que Bisca esté presente

_Gustos: _Coleccionar figurines antiguos, películas de vaqueros, Bisca

_Disgustos: _La intolerancia y el odio racial

Proveniente de la zona oeste de magnolia, Alzack es un inmigrante que estudia en Fairy Tail a petición de sus padres quienes desean que se prepare bien para su futuro. Esta enamorado de Bisca pero es demasiado tímido para confesársele

**Bisca Mulan**

Promedio: 8.6 Amigos: Lucy, Cana, Alzack Clase favorita: Cualquiera siempre que Alzack esté presente

_Gustos: _Novelas románticas, arquería, Alzack

_Disgustos: _Los presumidos y los racistas

Cuando se entero de que Alzack se iba cambiar de escuela ella solicito intercambio permanente solo para seguirlo y estar cerca de él, desafortunadamente es igual de tímida que el vaquero y se le dificulta iniciar una relación con este

**Bob**

_Posición: _Profesor _Clase que imparte:_ Biología

_Amistades: _Jura, Makarov

_Gustos: _Vestidos y ropa para damas, la amistad, poemas

_Disgustos: _Cualquiera que se opone a los gays y a la libertad

Experimentado profesor travesti de Fairy Tail. Le encanta ser amigable con los alumnos y enseñar sobre sexualidad, sin embargo muchas veces su liberalismo pervierte las mentes jóvenes de los alumnos y muchos de ellos terminan igual de desviados que el. Por las tarde es director de su propia escuela; Blue Pegasus, conocida por su gran cantidad de mujeres modelos y hombres mujeriegos

**Jura**

_Posición: _Profesor _Clase que imparte: _Química

_Amistades: _Lyon, Sherry, Yuuka, Toby, Bob

_Gustos: _Boxeo, cocinar

_Disgustos: _Ser ignorado

Profesor relativamente joven. Fue pupilo de Bob hace muchos años y se gradúo como alumno destacado, por ellos son buenos amigos. Actualmente es uno de los diez mejores profesores de Magnolia. A pesar de sus logros es modesto y sencillo además de ser sensible a los problemas de sus alumnos

**Laki Ollieta**

_Promedio: 8.2 Clase favorita: _Carpintería (electiva)

_Gustos: _La arquitectura y la construcción

_Disgustos: _Los deportes

Alumna de primer grado con una manera extraña de hablar, tiene una extraña obsesión por arreglar cosas descompuestas, incluso es capaz de trabajar gratis si se trata de recomponer algo que implique construcción

* * *

Huf, que tal, ya se me andan acabando las biografías, pero no importa solo son informativas. En fin nuevamente les doy las gracias por los reviews y pronto subiré el capitulo cuatro, se los aseguro ya que es donde todo se pondrá mas bueno.

Ciao.


	4. Esta es la guerra

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, creo que es el que mejor me ha quedado, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

**Capitulo 4: "Esta es la guerra"**

Es el tercer día de clases en el Instituto Fairy Tail, el momento que los element four han estado esperando con impaciencia por fin ha llegado ¿Qué sorpresas deparaba el día?

Cierto chico de cabello rosado corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Magnolia con el objetivo de llegar a tiempo a sus clases, ya que aun no se acostumbraba el gran cambio de horario y despertarse por las mañanas. Al pasar por una avenida por poco fue atropellado por un carro de un vendedor de hot dogs, luego al no frenar a tiempo le tiró su helado a un pequeño niño de cinco años. Finalmente después de atravesar varios obstáculos llego a su meta: las puertas del instituto, que por suerte aun estaban abiertas por si algún alumno se retrasaba en llegar.

El joven de la bufanda después de unos segundos para hiperventilar vio el gran reloj del colegio donde marcaban veinte minutos después de la entrada a clases así que se apresuro a entrar corriendo pero tropezó con un objeto, volteo a ver que había sido el causante de su accidente, pero se sorprendió al notar que con lo que se había tropezado eran con los pies de un joven que estaba tirado en la entrada con aspecto vagabundo.

-¡Eso es peligroso Alzack!-le regañó notando como el muchacho era su compañero de clase -un momento, estas… ¿fumando?- preguntó al sentir como el olor a humo le quemaba la nariz, si, el vaquero traía un cigarrillo en su mano.

-Tu no entiendes nada, déjame en paz- le contestó cortante pero con expresión deprimida exhalando humo y viendo a la nada.

-Como sea es tu vida y no tengo tiempo para discutir-finalizó Natsu entrando por fin al edificio donde en el pasillo principal el conserje Wakaba se encontraba trapeando el piso.

El conserje se percató de cómo el salamander corría por el pasillo -hey Natsu, agradece que Nab es alumno de esta escuela, si no fuera por ese flojo las puertas ya estarían cerradas-.

El Dragneel frenó pero sus pies seguían moviéndose como si corriera pero en un solo azulejo, mientras que meditaba con una mano en la barbilla y expresión pensativa-hummm…bueno en eso tienes razón, en fin me voy- dicho esto siguió avanzando para llegar a su aula pero en la intercepción de dos pasillos una pequeña multitud en formación de rueda le obstruían el paso- voy tarde, quítense de mi camino- les dijo molesto pero luego el mismo se cubrió la boca con la mano al ver a quienes les había hablado con falta de modales, ya que estos eran los más importantes de la escuela: Makarov, Erza, Mira y Macao, bueno de haberle gritado a este último no se arrepentía, luego en el centro del circulo estaba Nab tirado con una mano en su brazo y mueca adolorida.

-Ah, duele, creo que me he roto el brazo-se quejaba el holgazán en el suelo sin si quiera poder levantarse.

El director se inclinó hacia el frente y toco el liquido viscoso desparramado por el piso que rápidamente identifico- Aceite, parece ser que ha sido víctima de una broma bastante pesada, hmp, Erza ¿no crees que el causante ha sido Natsu?-le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

El chico mencionado seguía intentando cruzar hacia su salón-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pero si acabo de llegar ¡Yo no hice nada!-

-Está bien Natsu, te creeré- El director ahora vio al joven herido y luego levanto la vista hacia la pelirroja- Intendente, por favor lleve a este alumno a primeros auxilios-.

Erza estaba furiosa y en sus manos llevaba muchos pósters desordenados- ¿¡Qué no entiende director? ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que quitar todos los pósters por toda la escuela! ¡Ese hijo de p*** de Max me las va a pagar muy caro!-gritó enfurecida como nunca antes.

El Dragneel se impresionó al ver la manera de hablar de su amiga, ya que como prefecta siempre daba un buen ejemplo en su refinado vocabulario-Whoa, Erza no hables así- pidió sintiéndose extrañado a pesar de que él era un malhablado.

-Director, Erza está muy ocupada, mejor yo llevo a Nab a la enfermería, -se ofreció Mirajane, pero ella no se encontraba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, sus expresiones denotaban preocupación. Se hincó al lado del vago y colocó el brazo de este sobre sus hombros ayudándolo a levantarse -procura no mover tu brazo roto, mejor sujétalo de esta manera- le dio instrucciones mostrándole las posiciones que debería mantener.

La Scarlet que mantenía el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta y pasó al lado del pelirrosado sin siquiera saludarle lo empujó bruscamente -no estorbes, quítate de mi camino- dijo de manera agresiva mientras que el chico cayó al suelo al igual que uno de los pósters que se resbalo de sus manos

-¿Qué diablos está pasando hoy?-se pregunto confundido luego notó el cartel que estaba a un lado de si -¿Qué es esto? ¿Un boletín escolar?- preguntó a la vez que lo recogía.

-Es lamentable, alguien quiso hacerle pasar oprobio a Erza, no creas nada de lo que dice ese póster – advirtió Makarov para luego marcharse con Mirajane y Nab siguiéndolo detrás, todos ellos con caras largas.

Natsu se quedo unos momentos viendo como se marchaban, pensando en lo que le quiso decir el director, luego volvió su vista al póster y comenzó a leerlo, luego de unos momentos comprendió todo e hizo añicos el papel rompiéndolo en mil pedazos-¡Maldición!¡ya entiendo porque Erza se puso así! ¡esto es una difamación a su nombre!-gritó con ira, pero luego recordó que ya era tarde así que se levanto, evadió el aceite y entro al salón, mas por su mente tan solo pasaba una idea, la sospecha de quien había sido tan malvado para escribir aquel reportaje…_-"Phantom"-_

* * *

_Quince minutos antes_

Erza estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, como hoy no impartiría la clase de educación física, vestía como debe vestir una intendente, es decir formalmente.

Al terminar de leer los papeles volteó a ver su reloj que estaba en la pared a su derecha –"_Ya casi inician las clases tengo que estar preparada, hoy es el día clave, el consejo escolar tiene que encontrar todo en orden. Iré a dar una vuelta a ver como están las cosas_"- Erza guardo los papeles y de entre estos cayo una foto de Jellal, al verla sonrió y entonces la recogió, acto seguido la guardó junto con los papeles en una caja fuerte por si Max husmeaba en su oficina, algo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.

Salió de su oficina y mientras caminaba se percató de que la mayoría de los alumnos la observaban, unos le susurraban en el oído a sus compañeros, incluso hubo un grupito de alumnas que rieron al verla pasar, por esto no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda –"_¿Por qué todos me observan mientras camino?_"-

De pronto se le acercó Aria corriendo y cayó de rodillas frente a Erza con un papel impreso en sus manos –Prefecta Erza, esto es una tragedia, ahhh nunca había visto algo así- dijo desesperado derramando lagrimas como cascadas.

Erza le calmó con gentileza, se le hacia un alumno tan sensible e inocente -Tranquilo Aria, dime que es lo que sucede, soy la intendente después de todo, yo puedo solucionar cualquier problema del alumnado-

-Pero intendente esto no es sobre el alumnado, ¡es sobre usted!- exclamó el element four entregándole el papel a Erza

Ella rápidamente empezó a leerlo comenzando del título "¡Escándalo: Erza y Siegrain!" – ¿Pero qué es esto?- se pregunto impactada por el título, entonces prosiguió la lectura "Erza intendente de Fairy Tail y Siegrain de Era high school fueron pillados el día de ayer solos en un cuarto oscuro" Erza se detuvo, ya sabía adónde iba todo el texto, lo arrugó con sus manos y gritó con todas su fuerzas -¡¿Quien publicó estas mentiras?-

-Abajo está el nombre del editor- señaló Aria, Erza lo leyó en voz alta –"Editor: Max Alors" ¡ese maldito hasta este punto ha llegado!-

-Señorita Erza, yo se que lo que dice es falso, traté de convencer a los que lo han leído, pero todos creen lo que dice el impreso por que el autor Max Alors siempre presenta la verdad sobre los chismes. P-pero eso no es todo, no es solo una copia ¡las paredes de la escuela están repletas de ellos!-

-¡Toda la escuela!- exclamó Erza en terror, entonces comenzó a dar pasos decididos y empezó a quitar de las paredes los papeles impresos, soportando las burlas y las insinuaciones de los alumnos que la veían

_-¿Cuando se vienen los bebes, intendente?, jajaja-_

_- Esa Erza, eligió bien a quien tirarse, el tipo es apuesto__**-**_

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Erza al darse cuenta de que era imposible alcanzar a retirar todas las copias ya que había hasta en los baños. Se encerró muy ofendida en su oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Mira quien como era su costumbre caminaba por el pasillo vio la escena –Erza tu sabes que no es cierto, tranquilízate- balbuceó.

Sol salió del baño de hombres y se acercó a Aria quien aun fingía llorar –Sir, más bien debería decir Monsieur Aria, usted es muy astuto, su plan ha sido un éxito-

Aria se levantó sonriendo victorioso –Sir Sol, te felicito tu también ayudaste mucho imitando a la perfección el estilo de escribir de "Max el rey del chisme"-

-Yo investigo muy bien a mis victimas y analizo su perfil psicológico. Nuestro trabajo en equipo es el que ha triunfado, "Titania no Erza" ha caído, Jajaja Gazille y Totomaru tendrán que ponerse a trabajar duro si nos quieren superar-

Mirajane se dio cuenta de que los dos element four estaban riéndose en pleno pasillo –Disculpen alumnos, quisiera preguntarles algo ¿saben algo sobre lo que sucedió con Erza?-

-Non non non el culpable es Max, el impreso lo dice claramente- respondió Sol

-¿Y por qué ríen?- preguntó Mira

Sol jugó con su bigote y una sombra oculto sus pequeños ojos –No es justo que solo usted haga preguntas secretaria yo también tengo derecho a hacerle al menos una pregunta: ¿Cómo puede seguir viviendo tan tranquilamente a pesar de lo que le ocurrió a su pequeña hermanita?-

-Ahh- A Mira le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta y se quedo paralizada y sin palabras. El cruel dúo de element four se fue de con ella rumbo a su aula -Lisanna, te extraño- se expresó ella con pena derramando una lagrima

* * *

_**En el aula de segundo grado**_

Reedus se encontraba guardando sus libros, ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y era el fin de la clase -Bueno jóvenes, la clase termina por hoy-

La clase de literatura se había ido volando y sin muchos inconvenientes, incluso los element four se veían muy pasivos. Esta paz fue interrumpida por un grito de Elfman

Gray quien se estaba quedando dormido fue en socorro del moreno -¿Elfman que sucede?-

-Gahhhhhhhh- volvió a gritar Elfman, por lo que Natsu y Lucy se le acercaron

-Alguien está atacando a Elfman, debe ser un fantasma por qué no lo veo- opinó Natsu

-No, miren eso que esta sobre la banca de Elfman- señaló Lucy

Había una especie de dispositivo con una leyenda: "si de verdad eres hombre presiona este botón, si no lo haces eres un cobarde incapaz de proteger a tu familia". Natsu leyó de reojo la inscripción y dijo –Yo soy capaz de proteger a Happy así que lo presionare-

-¡No Natsu!- le advirtieron Gray y Lucy pero fue demasiado tarde, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del curioso (y medio bobo) joven.

Elfman se recuperó del par de descargas que había recibido –Yo soy un hombre de verdad- presiono el botón recibiendo otra descarga –Yo protegeré a Nee-chan. Pasaré esta prueba- dijo presionando de nuevo el botón – ¡No fallare de nuevo!- gritó presionando por última vez el aparato tras lo cual cayó semi-noqueado al suelo.

-Que testarudo- dijo Gray preocupado acudiendo en ayuda de su gran amigo, se hincó y lo levanto un poco –Elfman basta con esta locura-

-Yo protegeré a Nee-chan. Ella es la única familia que tengo- dijo con voz débil

Un element four se acercó y rió –Jajaja ¿no que muy hombre Elfman?-

Natsu sacudió la cabeza olvidando el dolor de la descarga – ¡Totomaru!-

-Ah querido Natsu tu también caíste en una de mis súper bromas y así dices ser mejor que yo Jajaja- se burló el pelinegro

Natsu se enfadó y agarró a Totomaru de la camisa -Eso no es una broma, las bromas no son para hacer sufrir a la gente con sus debilidades, son para pasar un buen rato y divertirse-

-Salamander, yo que usted no me pondría tan agresivo- dijo el element four de acento francés –Elfman solo está pagando por su error del pasado-

-¡Sir Freak!- exclamó Natsu

Sol cerró los ojos y cruzando los brazos contestó muy desafiante -Insúlteme todo lo que quiera Salamander, ya no me afectara en lo más mínimo. Por cierto usted también sabe por qué sufre Elfman ¿no es así? ¿O acaso su corazón no recuerda a la pequeña Lisanna?-

-¡Maldito, como diablos sabes de eso!- exclamó Natsu aun mas enojado

Sol abrió los ojos y cambió a su clásica expresión sombría llena de maldad -Eso es lo menos importante, tu y el simio bruto vivirán sufriendo por el recuerdo ¡Usted también fue culpable del accidente, Salamander!-

-¡Cállate!- Natsu se tapó los oídos no queriendo escuchar el juicio del element four – ¡Mie*** me voy de aquí!- renegó decidido y salió del aula. Totomaru y Sol se alejaron de Gray, Lucy y Elfman, esos dos se veían contentos por el resultado y se sentaron muy cínicos en lugares, Totomaru fue tan descarado que tuvo la osadía de sentarse en el lugar que Natsu solía ocupar.

Incluso al rival de Natsu le dio coraje lo que hicieron los ex phantom -¡pero como son pesados!- refunfuñó dándose la vuelta, pero Lucy lo jaló de un brazo diciéndole –No te dejes provocar Gray- sin embargo como este se estaba moviendo rápidamente y con los músculos tensos terminó jalando a Lucy quien cayó sobre él. Ambos quedaron avergonzados por que que quedaron en una posición incómoda y bastante comprometedora a vistas ajenas: Gray arriba de Lucy, con las manos rodeando la cintura de ella, además de que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos.

Este evento no pasó desapercibido para la mujer de los element four, que poco a poco empezaba a ser dominada por el odio como sus crueles compañeros -_"¡El hizo que Lucy cayera sobre él a propósito! ¡Qué dolor, mi corazón! Duele, duele mucho, Gray ama Lucy o a Erza quizás hasta a ambas_"- pensó la mujer de la lluvia de nuevo dudando de Gray imaginándoselo abrazando a las dos mujeres una con cada brazo diciendo "_Lo siento Juvia, pero mi corazón pertenece a ellas_" ardiendo de celos salió de sus pensamientos y expresó sus sentimientos en voz alta – ¡No puedo perdonarlas!-

Lucy se quitó de encima de Gray sorprendida por el grito de odio de la que siempre había parecido ser una alumna introvertida – ¿Juvia?-

Gray ni siquiera escuchó, ya que estaba harto de la actitud de los nuevos alumnos a quienes observaba con una mirada profunda

-Nunca había visto a Natsu así- dijo Lucy sin comprender la reacción de Natsu, pero todo el misterio se termino cuando Natsu regresó de nuevo

-Oigan, Lucy y stripper, Macao está vendiendo unos burritos clandestinos bien riquísimos- les comunicó con la boca llena de alimento y una actitud de cómo como si nada hubiera pasado -¿Qué les pasa locos?- preguntó confundido al observar que se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, ignorando que ellos se habían preocupado mucho por él.

Ni Gray, ni Lucy contestaron, solo se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Curiosamente fue el profesor de la siguiente clase quien contesto, aunque su respuesta no tuviera nada que ver – ¿Qué? La respuesta es; ¡Examen sorpresa! Es hora de divertirnos, yeah-

Incluso Droy siendo un nerd se quejó -Gildartz va a poner un examen sorpresa de matemáticas ¿apenas en la segunda clase del semestre?-

-Será divertido, ojala sean problemas difíciles- contrastó Jet, Droy comenzó a discutir con él, hasta que en un momento los dos acudieron a Levy para que intercediera por quien tuviera la razón

-No lo sé- contesto desganada y sin interés

El nerd del sombrero se disculpo tomando en cuenta la depresión en que había caído ella tras perder su obra maestra -Levy, disculpa olvidamos por un momento tu situación-

-Somos unos bakas- complementó Droy

El profesor pasó por cada banca dejando una copia en cada una, cuando finalizó de repartir dio las instrucciones –rellenen el circulo que crean que es la respuesta correcta usando un lápiz de punta roma, tienen una hora para terminar, suerte y que Euler los acompañe-

Natsu tomó su lugar y sonrío –respuestas múltiples, eso me da una oportunidad-

-Está bastante difícil, pero si puedo salir de esta- se motivó Lucy

Con un examen tan complejo, la hora que tenían los alumnos para acabar el examen parecería eterna. Resignados a su destino todos comenzaron a rellenar los espacios de las ciento veinte preguntas.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Gajeel se dio cuenta de que los shadow nerds iban contestando muy rápido, cuando el apenas llevaba unas veinticinco respuestas correctas, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa, con una cruel idea en su mente.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Erza**_

Mira acababa de entrar adonde se encontraba la intendente, ya que se le hacía mucho que esta no hubiera salido después de la humillación. Erza estaba demasiado pensativa

-¿Erza, ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Eso deberías de preguntarte tu, tienes los ojos rojos, se nota que estuviste llorando- le respondió Erza sin contestar la pregunta de la secretaria

Mirajane se sorprendió por la observación de la intendente –Mmh, bueno me atrapaste, solo ando melancólica por unos recuerdos del pasado, eso es todo-

Erza volteó a ver unos papeles nuevos sobre su escritorio que la pusieron a reflexionar en la situación actual -Esta primer semana ha sido muy pesada para todos, sobre todo con los de segundo, el reporte de Reedus indica muchas faltas de asistencia-

-Ese es el grupo de mi hermano Elfman, el ha estado muy distante desde ayer- añadió Mirajane tan preocupada como Erza

-Sabes, también es el mismo grupo de Loke y Max, los dos alumnos que he castigado en la semana- lamentó la pelirroja sintiendo algo de culpa –"_Ellos se defendieron con ganas, no se veía engaño en sus ojos, hay algo muy sospechoso aquí_"-

Mira vio uno de los infames pósters que había colocado Max -Cierto ¿Que sucedió con Max? ¿Ya te explico por qué hizo semejante acto?-

-No quiero hablar de eso aun- contestó Erza bajando la vista, pero luego se reanimó –No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, el director confía en nosotras. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, pero necesito tu ayuda-

Mira sintió como Erza irradiaba confianza -Así está mejor, solo dime que tengo que hacer-

Erza sacó una pluma y una hoja en blanco -Escúchame con atención Mirajane, si esto funciona ayudaremos mucho al director-

* * *

_**De regreso en la clase de segundo grado**_

Gildartz vio de reojo su caro reloj de bolsillo y dio la orden -Se acabó el tiempo, entreguen los exámenes-

Los pocos alumnos que habían presentado el examen pasaron al frente a dejar a sus exámenes, solo faltaron Gazille, Natsu y Elfman

-Profesor ¿puedo ir al baño?- preguntó Gajeel pasando al frente a dejar su test incompleto

-Si claro- contestó Gildartz sonriendo revelando una dentadura brillante -Hey dije que ya se acabo el tiempo- les recordó a Natsu y Elfman quienes aun no terminaban de escribir

-Siempre es lo mismo- se quejó Natsu entregando de mala gana su examen

-Ya estuvo que reprobé- admitió Elfman

-Bien ya están todos, iré a revelar los resultados, espérenme un momento, vuelvo en trescientos segundos-

El profesor salió cuando chocó con Gazille quien estaba saliendo del baño rumbo al baño, los papeles cayeron de los brazos profesor, quien sin molestarse comenzó a recogerlos

El alumno se hizo disponible y se agachó al suelo-Déjeme ayudarle-

-Gracias-

-Eh profesor, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que oí a el director hablar de una junta-

-Interesante observación, debo de ir cuanto antes-

-Si lo desea mientras yo puedo ir al escáner para revelar los resultados del examen-

-Buena idea Gajeel, de esa manera terminaré más rápido-

-Claro- contestó Gazille tomando los exámenes. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, pero cuando sucedió esto Gazille se puso a buscar un examen en particular "Levy McGarden"

Los trescientos segundos que se supone que tardaría Gildartz se convirtieron en veinte minutos, los alumnos se desesperaron y empezó el alboroto; Elfman hablaba de sus hazañas, Jet y Droy discutían sobre el examen, Juvia no dejaba de observar a Gray quien a su vez recibía una ráfaga de papelitos por parte de Natsu, aunque no parecía importarle mucho porque estaba muy distraído pensando en asuntos más importantes, es decir sobre cómo detener a los element four.

Al fin llegó Gildartz gritando -¡Yahoo tengo los exámenes!- luego los dejó en el escritorio –vengan por sus exámenes, yo por mi parte tengo que ir a una junta- dicho esto el matemático salió del salón muy feliz como siempre.

Jet y Droy fueron los primeros en ir por sus exámenes, pero cuando los vieron cayeron a los suelos atónitos

-Saque siete- dijo Jet

-Un seis, estoy seguro de que contesté mejor- complementó su amigo

Levy fue muy desganada y recogió su examen sin interés, pero cuando vio el resultado se quedo paralizada – ¿Cinco?-

Lucy se le acercó asustada –Levy-chan, de seguro esto es un error, tú no puedes haber salido así-

-Ya no sirvo ni para esto- dijo la peliazul y dejando el examen salió por la puerta aun más deprimida que antes.

-Levy-san, aun eres una genio, tienes que hablar con Gildartz, esto no está bien- le recomendó Droy saliendo tras de ella

-No te rindas Levy, lo que pasa es que te afectó lo de ayer- agrego Jet tratando de consolarla

Cuando los shadow nerds salieron hubo otro sorprendido

-¡Saque un ocho!- exclamó Elfman sorprendido el mismo.

-¿No puede ser, como pasaste tu y Levy no?- preguntó Lucy incrédula de la afirmación del moreno

Natsu volteó a ver a Gazille enfadado –Si que eres astuto, Gajeel o más bien debería de decir _nerdslayer_-

Gazille se le acercó amenazador y lo encaró frente a frente -¿Me estas acusando Salamander?-

-No te hagas el inocente, trasero de hierro- le contestó Natsu con actitud retadora

Lucy jalo a Natsu de la bufanda tratando de detenerlo -Basta Natsu, no busques pleito. Si Erza se entera…-

Natsu interrumpió y exclamó con coraje -¡Si Erza supiera lo que es este hombre no le permitiría andar libre haciendo lo que quiere!-

Gray se acercó a el pelirosado -¿Natsu, como estas tan seguro de que es él? Totomaru y Sol son a los que hemos visto que andan causando estragos-

Natsu seguía aferrado a pelear con Gazille, pero la campana evitó lo que podría haber terminado en una riña.

Gazille fue el primero en alejarse, no sin antes dar una advertencia –No creas que aun me he olvidado de ti Salamander, esta vez te la paso, pero a la próxima que te metas conmigo, amanecerás en el hospital-

-Eso quiero verlo- desafíó por ultimo Natsu

Después de Gazille, se fueron los element four, excepto Aria, hasta que al final solo quedaron Natsu y sus amigos además de Elfman

-Sí que faltaron muchos; Alzack, Cana, Bisca, Max, Loke- dijo Elfman viendo que en el salón solo quedaba Aria leyendo su libro

-Elfman gustas acompañarnos a la cafetería- invitó Gray al grandote al ver que se había quedado solo, este asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-Natsu creo que nos debes una explicación ¿Cómo es que se conocen tu y Gajeel? ¿Y por qué le dices nerdslayer?- le preguntó Lucy

-Bueno es una larga historia; Gajeel y yo estuvimos en el mismo grupo durante preescolar y dos años de primaria, hasta que lo transfirieron a otra escuela, el era molestado por los niños inteligentes, eso hizo que fuera llenándose de odio y en poco tiempo me entere de que era un bravucón delincuente, cuyo principal objetivo eran los llamados nerds. Nunca más lo volví a ver, pero creo que sigue siendo el mismo-

Gray razonó en las palabras del Dragneel y dio su opinión -Si eso que dices es cierto, entonces es obvio que Gazille es el que arruino los exámenes de los shadow nerds-

Lucy a continuación continuo con la discusión -Entonces deberíamos de hacérselo saber a Erza. Aunque dudo que tenga tiempo hoy, atender al consejo implica grandes responsabilidades-

El estomago de Natsu rugió, pidiéndole que hiciera otra cosa que no fuera platicar –No nos estresemos por esto, solo aguantemos un poco más, tarde o temprano caerán, Erza es astuta y calculadora-

Lucy se contagió del optimismo del joven -Cierto, Mira-san y Erza son muy listas y sabrán que hacer-

-Además nuestro director tiene la experiencia para manejar este tipo de situaciones- añadió Gray

Natsu levantó los brazos -Vámonos pues a comer- dicho esto, los tres amigos y Elfman se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para alimentarse.

Aria, vio como se alejaban más y más, hasta que quedaron fuera de su vista, cuando esto sucedió, este se expresó con burla –Pero que mentes tan simples, es demasiado tarde para que nos detengan. Bah ¿Erza? Ya la tengo controlada, me siento tan bien que creo que cobraré otra víctima ahora mismo-

El masivo alumno salió del salón muy seguro de sí mismo e inspecciono sus alrededores, solo encontró cercas a un joven con cabello corto que leía un libro de historia, a juzgar por su apariencia era de primer grado –"_Esta muy solo y no hay testigos que se den cuenta, perfecto"_-

En eso una alumna gritó –Miren ahí viene la intendente- al escuchar el llamado muchos alumnos rieron con morbosidad, lo cual solo provoco que Aria se sintiera más confiado, entonces buscó con la vista a alguien que estuviera cercas, necesitaba una víctima para inculpar al alumno de primer grado

-Esa mujer estará bien- dijo señalando una estudiante de largo cabello verde y que además portaba unas gafas de bastante aumento, su rostro no se podía identificar debido a que estaba agachada, de hecho estaba distraída jugando con un Nintendo DS. Aria se le acerco por la espalda y la empujo airándola al suelo, la jovencita soltó la consola portátil y sus lentes cayeron al suelo, entonces comenzó a buscar torpemente sus gafas en el suelo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de encontrarlas por que el de la venda les piso sin misericordia rompiéndoles en fragmentos

-¡Intendente Erza, venga a ver esto!- gritó Aria ahora lloriqueando dramáticamente

La prefecta llegó corriendo, pero se veía algo distinta, traía el cabello peinado hacia abajo de modo que no se podían apreciar sus ojos, mucho menos su estado de ánimo

-"_Si que le afecto lo de en la mañana_"- el element four no perdió tiempo en mas reflexiones y rápidamente lanzó una acusación en contra del joven de cabello corto –Ese niño tiro a la jovencita y le rompió sus gafas, esto es imperdonable-

El alumno soltó su libro asustado-¿Hablas de mi?- unos diez alumnos rápidamente rodearon a Aria y sus "victimas" queriendo ver que había sucedido ahora

La intendente se abrió paso y se acercó a Aria, fue entonces cuando alzo la vista y todos se llevaron una sorpresa de que tenía unos grandes ojos azules –Tono no haría algo así- respondió con voz dulce.

Aria paró de llorar y por primera vez reaccionó sin fingir nada -¡Que! Usted no es la intendente Erza. Ah esos ojos, ¡secretaria Mirajane!-

La joven a la que había derribado se puso de pie sin problemas –Imperdonable, tu mismo has firmado tu sentencia, "Aria de los vientos"-

– ¿Cómo es posible?- Aria no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso se quitó la venda de los ojos para ver mejor, pero aun así la situación no cambió, esa joven distraída era nada más y nada menos que Erza con una peluca y el uniforme escolar para damas como atuendo.

Mirajane se quito también su peluca de color rojo y suspiró –Esas clases de actuación que tome hace dos años al fin me fueron útiles para algo, jeje de verdad me parecía a la intendente ¿no es así Tono?-

El joven de cabello corto dio su respuesta ya relajado –Incluso se movía igual que ella, secretaria-

-Wow, aparte de secretaria es buena guitarrista, cantante, maestra y ahora resulta que también es actriz, ¡es sorprendente!- exclamaron los alumnos

Aria no tenía salida, muchos habían sido testigos de la gran actuación de las dos mujeres más importantes del instituto -Todo fue una simulación. Ugh, como pude caer en la trampa-

Erza dijo con autoridad y total confianza en sí misma –Aria, me acompañaras a mi oficina de detención, no te escaparas, tengo las pruebas en tu contra, contarás tu versión de los hechos hablando con la verdad-

-¡Esa es nuestra Erza!- gritaban los alumnos presentes, olvidando incluso el asunto de humillante póster, concentrados solamente en el triunfo de la inteligente y planeadora intendente, sin lugar a dudas acababa de demostrar que era un pilar del instituto Fairy Tail. Aun cuando Erza entró junto con su detenido a la oficina, los festejos continuaban, algo que no paso desapercibido para un joven con marcas de pintura en la cara y una reconocible coleta –"_Gazille va a explotar cuando le informe el fracaso de Aria_"-

Por otro lado Mirajane salió a tomar un poco de aire afuera del instituto, en cuanto lo hizo fijo en que estaba estacionado bastante cercas un auto lujoso color blanco -¿Quién será?-

* * *

**_Oficina de Erza_**

Erza estaba en su lugar habitual en una especie de interrogación con Aria -Primero, Laki y Loke estaban apoyados en la pared, no había manera de que el la tocara, aunque estaban recargados cercas del agujero que tu causaste el cual estaba en reparación, la única manera era que alguien hubiera sacado su mano por ese agujero- Erza sacó una lápiz y apunto algo en un documento de reporte y prosiguió –Luego lo del póster de Max, al principio no tenia duda de que él era el causante de todo, pero fue cuando recordé que él no pronuncia bien el nombre Siegrain, ayer escuche claramente que él le llamaba Sei-gran, sea quien sea quien haya querido inculpar a Max, no tomó en cuenta ese pequeño detalle

-Sol- dijo Aria en voz baja, pero cuando Erza le interrogó sobre que estaba murmurando, el grandote guardo silencio

-Loke y Max se defendieron fervorosamente y no parecía que estuvieran mintiendo. Finalmente sospeche que tú tenías que ver con todo ya que siempre estabas en la escena y siempre me señalabas el culpable. Yo creí que eras un buen estudiante, pero no fuiste lo suficientemente discreto, ahora es tu turno de hablar ¿Tienes alguna defensa, o deseas refutar algo de lo que acabo de decir?-

-Claro que no, todo lo que dice es verdad- admitió el element four sin oponer resistencia lo cual incluso sorprendió a la intendente

-¿Entonces estas consciente de lo que implican tus actos? Aplicaré disciplina por medio de un castigo, pero que tan severo será el castigo depende de cuánto estés dispuesto a cooperar, así que dime ¿Tienes algunos cómplices que hayan participado en tus actividades?-

Aria contestó con firmeza -No, todo fue mi idea-

-Um, otra pregunta- añadió la pelirroja

Antes de que Erza siguiera, fue interrumpida por Mirajane quien sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta apresuradamente -¡Intendente Erza!-

-¿Mira? Me asustaste ¿por que entras así?-

-Erza, perdona que interrumpa el interrogatorio, pero es que Siegrain está afuera de la escuela en su auto y me preguntó por ti-

-¡Jellal llegó! Uff ¿qué hago? Si entra los alumnos se mofaran de el-

-¿Jellal? Bueno como quieras decirle, ve con él antes de que entre- le recomendó Mira confundida de cómo le llamaba Erza

En eso entro Macao al escuchar el escándalo –Que onda chicas, ¿por que gritan tanto?-

Las dos mujeres vieron a Macao y se les ocurrió una idea, lo jalaron obligándolo a entrar al salón -Eso es, justo lo que necesitábamos-

-Tranquilas, hay suficiente para las dos- dijo el conserje sonriendo malinterpretando la reacción de ellas

-Quédate aquí y vigila a este alumno- le ordenó Erza

-Volveremos, tenemos que solucionar algo- añadió Mira

-Hey esperen, eso no es justo- reclamó Macao pero era demasiado tarde, Erza cerró la puerta dejándolo solo con el intimidante Aria – ¿Hola?- saludó Macao tragando saliva

_Por otro lado_

La reunión de los secuaces de José, se había tornado en un desastre. Había sillas tiradas en el suelo, Sol y Juvia miraban aterrorizados como un furioso Gazille destruía objetos sin controlarse – ¡Aria estúpido! ¿Por qué tenía que meterse tan directamente con la prefecta? Es un pend***-

-Tranquilo Gazille, no es que nos vaya delatar o algo por el estilo- le dijo Totomaru un tanto retraído, pero lo único que gano fue que Gazille lo agarrara de la camisa y lo pusiera cara a cara con el

-Como me voy a tranquilizar, ustedes idiotas no entienden el poder ofensivo que hemos perdido, el plan maestro podría echarse a perder ¡Consulten conmigo antes de hacer cualquier cosa!-

Sol estaba tan asustado que estaba sudando -"_No puedo decirle que yo trabaje en equipo con Aria, me matara si se entera_"-

El metálico se percató del miedo que sentía Sol-¿¡En que tanto piensas, Sol! Tenemos que remediar esto-

-Um, Gazille kun ¿Estás diciendo que iremos a rescatar a Aria-san?- preguntó Juvia con timidez

-Claro que no, ya no necesitamos a un miembro tan descuidado como él en nuestro grupo, el ya está perdido y se lo tiene bien merecido. Estoy hablando de que entraremos en la fase final del plan- el líder del grupito ahora sacó unas varillas metálicas de su morral y se las lanzó a sus tres compañeros quienes las atraparon de distintas maneras.

Gazille, esto es algo riesgoso ¿estás seguro de que es el momento adecuado?- preguntó Totomaru aun mas temeroso que antes

-¿Estas poniendo en duda mi decisión? Claro que ha llegado el momento baka-

Juvia entendió para que eran las barras de metal que Gazille les había proporcionado-Entonces tenemos que preparar la escuela para la llegada del consejo escolar, destruyendo inmobiliario escolar- dicho esto golpeó un escritorio pero al no tener muchas fuerza, muy apenas le hizo una abolladura. Gazille se enojó y golpeó el escritorio usando su puño izquierdo con una fuerza tan desmedida que término partiéndolo en dos

-Niña ¡¿ni para eso me sirves?- reclamó Gazille asustando a la chica, pero entonces se le ocurrió un trabajo para ella –Quiero que vigiles a Erza y me informes sobre las medidas que tomara cuando causemos un caos como nunca se ha visto-

-Si Gazille-kun- Juvia aceptó la misión y salió del salón. Gazille suspiró decepcionado por que la peliazul no tenía la misma maldad y astucia que el resto de los element four

-No sé cómo terminó en nuestro equipo. Como sea iniciemos; Totomaru, Sol vayan a donde está la alarma del instituto, esa que se usa en caso de emergencias, cuando oigan la señal quiero que la activen y causen un alboroto, después aprovechen la situación para destruir todo lo que puedan- enseguida sacó de su morral una pistola de mano –La señal será demasiado obvia, Gehahaha- rió con maldad lamiendo la pistola con su lengua. Entonces se detuvo y la guardo en su bolsillo para luego abandonar el aula dando por terminada la reunión secreta

-Este loco de Gazille se está yendo a los extremos, pero no nos queda de otra más que seguir sus indicaciones- opinó Totomaru

-Vámonos, no creo que salga algo mal, Gazille nunca falla, además será divertido-

* * *

**_Afueras del instituto_**

Jellal iba de camino a la entrada, cuando fue interceptado por Erza quien parecía estar muy ocupada

-Hola Erza- saludó cordialmente –Creí que no vendrías, así que estaba a punto de entrar-

-Espera Jellal, no puedes entrar-

Jellal vio la expresión facial de Erza y dedujo que algo andaba mal -¿Sucede algo malo? no me hagas preocuparme-

Erza la presentó un papel -Mira esto, es un póster que publicó un alumno que quería hacerme mal, lo puso por toda la escuela-

Jellal cogió el póster y procedió a leerlo cuidadosamente, no se veía molesto mucho menos preocupado, al fin cuando termino lo dobló en un pequeño cuadro y lo guardó en su gabardina

-Es por eso que no debes entrar al instituto, si entramos juntos los alumnos se creerán aun más la mentira, por favor Jellal… ¿mmh?- Jellal puso su dedo índice en los labios de Erza en señal de que no hablara mas, luego presentó una cálida sonrisa –Erza, solo son mentiras, si sabemos que lo que dice esta publicación no es verdad, no tenemos por qué temerle- entonces Jellal ofreció su brazo a Erza, ella dudo pero al fin se sujetó y todas sus inquietudes desaparecieron como por arte de magia y así juntos entraron al instituto.

Lo primero que se encontraron fue a un grupo de jovencitas riéndose de ellos con morbo -"Mírenlos allí vienen, hehe"-

-De seguro vienen al segundo round de acción- le dijo a otra en el oído como si estuviera contándole un secreto. Pero Jellal no se quedó con la boca cerrada

-Oigan ustedes ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- les preguntó sin sonar muy grosero, luego apuntó a uno de los tantos pósters que estaban en la pared – ¿Acaso esa publicación presenta alguna prueba que demuestre lo que esta afirmando? ¿Ya le cuestionaron al editor sobre por qué escribió esto?-

-Nadie ha visto a Max en todo el día- respondió una de las jóvenes

-Yo si lo vi, andaba como si estuviera huyendo de alguien, luego después pasó ese nuevo alumno con cara de loco sonriendo, era terrorífico-

-No crean todo lo que se les dice, si todos creyéramos todo lo que oímos, si prestáramos atención a las palabras dañinas que a veces llegan a nuestros oídos ¿Qué sería de nosotros? ¿Cómo nos mantendríamos de pie? Mírenme a los ojos, diré la verdad y quiero que todo quede muy claro; yo respeto a Erza ¡No me acosté con ella!- cuando exclamó la verdad con tanta convicción, las alumnas burlonas se quedaron calladas. No podían hacer nada más que admitir que el peliazul estaba en lo correcto

-Jellal, eso fue sorprendente- le dijo su novia

-Avancemos Erza, Mira me dijo que estabas muy ocupada y quisiera saber si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar-

-Pero tu trabajo, no puedes estar aquí, te irá muy mal con tus superiores cuando regreses-

-Erza, de ahora en adelante tu eres más importante que mi trabajo, déjame ayudarte-

Ambos siguieron avanzando juntos sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados por una estudiante quien se mostraba conmovida por lo que acababa de ver

-¿Por qué Juvia no puede encontrar un hombre bueno como el de Erza? Qué triste es mi destino, ah mi corazón no puede más, el único consuelo que me queda es que al menos Erza no anda tras de Gray- al decir ese nombre la mujer de la lluvia se quedó meditando –Ah, lo olvidaba, mi futuro será aun más triste, mi destino es destruir a Gray, hoy será el día más triste desde que Johnny rompió conmigo. ¡Ah se alejan! Mejor les seguiré-

Gazille se encontraba en el saloncito donde estaban las herramientas de los conserjes, estaba de pie jugando con su pistola, entonces apuntó a un póster de una mujer científica que además de ser un genio, era bastante hermosa (¿Por qué otra razón la habrían puesto los pervertidos de Wakaba y Macao?)

-Ha llegado el momento, Fairy Tail caerá- dijo para luego disparar cinco balazos todos dirigidos al póster –nerds como los odio- dijo después destruyendo la evidencia, es decir comiéndose la pistola ya que estaba fabricada de metal

No muy lejos de allí, Totomaru y Sol se encargaban de presionar la alarma para dar inicio al plan final

-Un psicópata anda armado en la escuela corran- gritó Totomaru con todas sus fuerzas y los estudiantes entraron en pánico

-Huyan, tiene sed de sangre- agrego Sol asustándolos aun mas. En cuestión de segundos decenas de alumnos corrían despavoridos sin control, se estorbaban tanto que muchos frecuentemente se amontonaban y de derribaban entre sí, haciendo más difícil su huida. Fue entonces cuando Totomaru y Sol aprovecharon para ir destruyendo todo lo que podían mientras caminaban; bebederos, sillas, vidrios, escritorios, instalaciones eléctricas, la lista no tenia fin y ningún alumno o docente se daba el tiempo de detenerlos. Ahora era más importante "salvar" vidas.

Unas cuantas personas no cayeron en pánico: Wakaba intentaba en vano tranquilizar a los alumnos sin tener mucho éxito, Mirajane discutía con Makarov sobre que debían de hacer al respecto y Macao, bueno Macao estaba debajo del escritorio de Erza temblando, por cierto Aria se había quitado su venda de nuevo y sus ojos eran de apariencia más malvada que nunca, de verdad se moría de ganas en participar en el evento pero tenía muy claro que el ya había caído y no podía darle la cara a Gazille.

Mientras tanto Erza estaba muy estresada intentando calmar a las multitudes que intentaban salir por la puerta principal

-Tranquilos no se empujen, yo ayudare a evacuar- gritaba, pero los alumnos no escuchaban y se empujaban tanto que muy pocos lograban salir

-Erza, están incontrolables- dijo Jellal casi siendo asfixiado por las multitudes en caos, cuando sucedió lo impensable; una gran cantidad de escombro comenzó a caer desde el segundo piso cubriendo la puerta. Tanto Gerard como Erza se abrieron paso entre la masa de estudiantes en estampida, hasta que pudieron reunirse

La pelirroja le dijo a su novio con determinación -Voy a detener esto, arrancaré la planta desde la raíz- entonces se echó a correr, pero Jellal la persiguió hasta que la agarro de un brazo

-No Erza, es demasiado peligroso-

-¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que permita que alumnos inocentes mueran mientras yo me quedo de brazos cruzados?-

-Tranquilízate, si te fijas ya no se han oído mas balazos, solo son gritos de alumnos, no hemos visto ningún herido. Además si corres en desesperación, serás un mal ejemplo para los alumnos, todo se pondrá peor-

-Pero Jellal-

-Los alumnos te tienen en gran estima, estoy seguro que podemos empezar por controlar este desorden-

Erza asintió y juntos comenzaron a detener a los alumnos aterrorizados

La mujer de element four había dejado de espiar a la pareja -Son buenos en esto, Juvia tiene que avisarle a Gazille-kun antes de que arruinen su plan-

* * *

_**Por otra parte algunos no eran lo suficientemente listos como para pensar primero las cosas**_

-Detendré al psicópata, si es un simio me pagarás cinco dólares por incrédulo Gray- gritaba Natsu dándose a la fuga sin temor

Acepto la apuesta- dijo Gray sabiendo que ganaría cinco dólares con facilidad

-E-espera Gray, lo… ¿lo vas dejar ir?- preguntó Lucy quien a diferencia de sus amigos si era lo suficiente normal como para tener miedo

-Tsk, yo no me creo lo del psicópata- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro ya que se marchó despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos. Ahora solo quedaban Lucy y Elfman

-Elfman, ¿tú no te irás verdad?- preguntó Lucy nerviosa volteando paranoica en muchas direcciones

Una sombra misteriosa cubría los ojos de Elfman –Hay veces que un hombre tiene que guardar calma-

Lucy suspiró aliviada, el tener al fornido peligris a su lado le otorgaba una sensación de seguridad -Sabia que tu si pensarías bien las cosas. Mira estaría tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo en este momento-

Elfman cambió de estar serio a estar completamente histérico y salió corriendo a toda máquina – ¡Ahh es cierto, tengo que proteger a Nee-chan!-

-No Elfman, no te vayas- exclamó Lucy sin ningún resultado, ahora si de verdad estaba aterrorizada –Por primera vez quisiera que estuviera aquí ese molesto de Laxus. ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Tengo que hacer algo- la rubia se quedó pensando un momento hasta que se le prendió el foco –Iré a buscar a Natsu, es el mas baka de los tres, al menos por primera vez intentare ser yo quien proteja a alguien-

Decidida y con ánimos renovados la rubia se echo a andar en la persecución de su mejor amigo

* * *

_**Por otro lado**_

Juvia al fin había encontrado a Gazille quien se encontraba en el segundo piso dañando cables eléctricos con el fin de dejar sin iluminación al instituto

-Gazille-kun, Gazille-kun-

-Que sucede, tú no deberías de estar asustada-

-Juvia no está asustada. Es que Erza y su novio está logrando controlar las multitudes-

-Esa intendente siempre entrometiéndose en todo, es la única amenaza a nuestro plan. Hmph en fin hiciste un excelente trabajo mujer-

-Me retiro Gazille-kun-

-Espera, solo tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti, es demasiado sencillo. Ah creo que ya sabes a que me refiero-

-Te refieres a Gray-sa… digo Gray Fullbuster, pero en realidad el ya no importa, es solo un alumno mas, no es necesario ir tras el-

-Oh claro que es necesario, esa basura se la ha pasado muy a gusto esta semana. ¡Ve y acaba con él! Si no lo haces ya sabes que le sucederá Jeje- Gazille se sobó los nudillos

Juvia recordó como Gazille había destruido un duro escritorio de un golpe y no quería imaginar que le podía hacer a Gray –Esta bien obedeceré y realizare lo que me pides- dijo mientras un par de lagrimitas se le salían por los ojos.

Gazille se quedo atrás riendo ahora si como decían los alumnos "un psicópata" -Hahahaha Gehahahaha hazlo sufrir, usa la caja café por mí-.

Ya habían transcurrido quince minutos desde los balazos y Elfman corría en búsqueda de la persona más importante en su vida, fue cuando escucho un grito muy familiar –¡Nee-chan!- se dirigió a donde provenían los sonidos y encontró a Mirajane sentada en el suelo reclinada en la pared llorando y frente a ella estaba el causante de su sufrimiento, como era de esperarse era Sol quien traía un cuaderno gastado en sus manos

El grandulón se calentó como nunca y exigió una explicación -¡Tu! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?-

-Ah Elfman, solo estábamos platicando sobre este cuaderno ¿lo reconoces Elfman?- le contesto él element four mostrándole el cuaderno

El hombre se quedó paralizado –Ese es… ¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?-

-El diario de Lisanna- se respondió a sí mismo el francés –Lo robé ayer y lo estaba guardando para este preciso momento, para que ustedes como hermanos de Lisanna, la recuerden una vez más-

-¡No lo escuches Elfman!- advirtió Mira aun llorando sin parar

Sol abrió una página del cuaderno al azar -leamos unos fragmentos juntos, hum haber, día veintisiete de febrero: "Los exámenes de este bimestre fueron un poco difíciles pero creo que me graduare de secundaria con buen promedio, ojala Natsu me invite al baile de graduación" Ah sí que era una niña dulce, leamos otra pagina dieciocho de junio-

-Basta no avances más- gritó Elfman desesperado, pero el element four no hizo caso, Mira por su parte se tapó los oídos sabiendo a que iba todo

-Como decía, dieciocho de junio: "estoy tan feliz, Natsu y yo al fin tendremos nuestra primer cita, no lo puedo creer, estoy en los días más felices de mi vida"- Mira soltó un grito de dolor ya que aunque se tapo los oídos con las manos escucho las crueles palabras del insensible sujeto quien prosiguió –Si que era feliz, ¿por qué no lees la siguiente hoja Elfman?- le dio la vuelta a la hoja y esta estaba en blanco por el otro lado –Ups esta en blanco, ¿sabes por qué Elfman? Porque tu lo echaste a perder, tu metiste la pata y sus días felices terminaron, ella no volverá a ver la luz ¡todo por tu culpa!-

-¡Lisanna perdóname!- gritó Elfman y salió a correr inundado de dolor y tristeza

-Elfman no caigas en su juego- gritó Mirajane, pero su hermano no quería oír a nadie

Sol no estaba satisfecho y fue corriendo tras Elfman –Espera aun no terminamos nuestra charla ¿Qué no eres un hombre? No seas cobarde y enfrenta la realidad-

Elfman buscaba una salida, pero todas habían sido bloqueadas por el astuto Gazille, así que salto por una ventana rompiendo el vidrio con su cuerpo, Sol salió con cuidado a perseguirlo aun en las afueras de la escuela

El vaquero Alzack vio extrañado como Elfman huía de un hombre físicamente débil, tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con el pie – ¿Pero qué demonios sucede? Primero gritos adentro del instituto y ahora Elfman huyendo. Les seguiré de cercas-

Así Elfman era perseguido por Sol quien a su vez era perseguido por Alzack. La persecución se extendió a varias cuadras para la sorpresa de los transeúntes

* * *

_**Entrada principal**_

Erza seguía ayudando a los alumnos, mientras que Jellal, Happy y un grupo de alumnos deportistas retiraban escombro de la entrada

_-_Demasiado escombro, Erza estamos avanzando muy poco_- _avisó Jellal

Happy apenas había quitado un par de pedazos de madera y estaba de acuerdo con el peliazul -Aye-

-¡rayos, necesito hablar con el director!- exclamó Erza, sin darse cuenta de que a sus espaldas alguien iba corriendo hacia ella a gran rapidez, era el "histérico" Gazille

-¡Erza cuidado!- le advirtió Jellal. Happy se tapo los ojos

Erza en vez de voltear hacia atrás miró a Jellal y recibió el impacto del metálico quien al ser tan pesado y rápido la lanzó por los aires -Ahhhhhh- ella cayó con un duro golpe al suelo ya que nunca se había preparado para el impacto

-¡Que te pasa idiota!- le dijo Jellal a Gajeel, este último se detuvo

-¡El psicópata, yo vi como asesinó a un compañero de primer grado a sangre fría, no quiero morir!- entonces el de cabello largo siguió corriendo en pánico, sus declaraciones causaron que los alumnos que auxiliaban a Jellal cedieran al terror y así todo se volvió a salir de control.

Jellal no le prestó más atención a Gazille y junto con Happy se acerco a Erza – ¡Erza, Erza!-

Erza sacudió la cabeza –Estoy bien, debo de ir con el director- acto seguido intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor intenso recorrió su tobillo derecho -Kya-

Happy siendo bajito vio el problema –Oh por dios, mira su tobillo-

Jellal vio que Erza tenia la zona enrojecida y se estaba inflamando –Erza esto es grave, fue un duro golpe, temo que sea una fractura-

Erza no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida -Tengo que ir a recibir instrucciones de Makarov-

Gerard se agachó y cargó a Erza con sus dos brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla –Nada de eso, te llevare a enfermería-

-¿Qué haces? Hay demasiado caos, mi golpe no es nada, tenemos que actuar-

-Lo siento Erza, pero esta vez no accederé a tus peticione, tú eres mi prioridad-

-No Jellal suéltame. Ugh mi tobillo me duele- Erza comenzó a forcejear, pero su novio no cedió y siguió caminado seguido de un Happy que lloraba

-Happy, Erza… todo saldrá bien- afirmo Jellal dando pasos lentos preocupado por el bienestar de esa persona tan importante para el

Gazille quedo muy contento con la manera en que se iban dando las cosas, así que siguió su camino empujando ocasionalmente a algunos alumnos, pero entonces se detuvo haciendo una mueca –No es suficiente- saco un control remoto y presionó un botón, se escucho un gran estruendo procedente del tercer piso del instituto –Así me gusta. Nada causa más pánico que la explosión de una bomba casera- entonces siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al cabo de un rato se le hizo muy raro que no encontraba a Totomaru ni a Sol, así que pensó en la menos ir a verificar que Juvia hiciera su encargo .Dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo súbitamente al ver la escena que estaba frente a él; en un rincón se encontraban Jet y Droy abrazando a Levy, todos ellos estaban acurrucados y temblorosos, era como si estuvieran resignados a sobrevivir o morir juntos, la sonrisa de Gazille desapareció y se quedo inmóvil, sin decir ni una palabra, sin ninguna expresión de satisfacción.

* * *

_**En una pasillo no muy lejano**_

Gray Fullbuster recorría despreocupadamente la escuela buscando una salida, pero todas habían sido bloqueadas por Gajeel.

-Que fastidio, ahora ni siquiera puedo salir, bueno no es que tenga miedo- cuando dijo esto tuvo una sensación extraña de que estaba siendo observado -¿Quién anda allí?-

Juvia era quien le iba siguiendo con cuidado, pero se alcanzo a esconder detrás de una puerta –_"Eso estuvo cerca. Juvia no sabe qué hacer, pero Gazille fue muy claro… ¡Pero no! no puedo dañar a Gray-sama… ya se le seguiré un poco mas y en el momento adecuado le diré que huya de Gajeel"-_

-Ah es mi imaginación- el Fullbuster siguió avanzando sin dejar de voltear frecuentemente hacia atrás, hasta que en una de esas chocó con alguien y sin ver quien era le regañó pensando que había sido uno de los alumnos histéricos que corrían en pánico –Tranquilo todo es una farsa, así que deja de correr-

-¿Así que tu también crees lo mismo Gray?- preguntó ese alguien a quien había impactado el pelinegro, el cual identifico esa manera de hablar tan altiva

-¿Lyon, que diablos andas haciendo?-

-Lo mismo que tu hermano, lamentando la estupidez de las masas- contestó con soberbia el peligris

-_Ese es el hermano de Gray-sama, no se parecen en nada, bueno excepto en que andan semidesnudos_- se dijo a sí misma la element four quien estaba escondida detrás de una pared cercana a los dos hermanos, de manera que quedaba fuera del campo visual de ambos

-Lyon eres la persona que menos quería encontrar ¿has visto a Natsu?-

Lyon se centró en la primera parte de lo que expresó su hermano -No soportas mi presencia, y se el por qué de ello; es que eres un solitario perdedor-

-¿Eso crees? Mírate a ti mismo, te abandonaron tus amigos, hasta tu novia huyó-

-Err, golpe bajo, admito que se asustaron con los balazos, aun les falta seguir mi ejemplo-

-Al fin admites algo ¿pero seguir tu ejemplo? Por favor, no seas iluso-

-Tu tampoco sigues mi ejemplo Gray, siempre solitario, bueno, casi solitario por que siempre andas con tu "gran amigo" Natsu, siempre van juntos a todos lados, pero lo más sospechoso de todo es que siempre te acompañan Lucy y Erza, mmh ambas son bastante interesantes diría yo-

-¿A qué va todo esto Lyon?-

-No te hagas el idiota, al menos una de ellas tu gusta, te toca admitirlo-

-_"Lo que dice no es cierto, Gray-sama dile que no"_- pensaba Juvia mordiéndose las uñas de nervios

-Lyon estás obsesionado- contestó de manera indirecta Gray

-_"!Todo eran rumores! Gray-sama esta libre para Juvia"_-

-Me avergüenzas Gray, me da pena que siempre se me acerquen personas y me digan "Ah tu eres el hermano de ese aburrido de Gray, el antisocial que ni siquiera tiene novia"-

Gray sintió una gran presión por parte de su hermano y se vio forzado a responder de una buena vez por todas –Respecto a Erza y Lucy, tienes algo de razón en tus argumentos-

-"_No, no, no puede ser_"- se dijo Juvia tapándose la boca para evitar gritarlo y ser descubierta

-¡Lo sabía! te gusta una de tus amigas, je no le puedes mentir a tu hermano mayor, te conozco bien. Ahora dime ¿Cuál de ellas es? Lucy la del extraordinario cuerpo o Erza la entrenadora-intendente -

Gray se sonrojó un poco y es que nunca había hablado con nadie de esos sentimientos que sentía por una de sus amigas –Um, yo, no sé cómo… -

Juvia no soportó mas y salió de su escondite, con la temible caja café entre sus manos inundada de enojo y otros sentimientos negativos encaró a Gray frente a frente y le dijo con resentimiento -¡Juvia lo sabia! Desde un principio lo supo; Erza y Lucy siendo abrazadas por sus brazos, eso fue mi temor y ha resultado ser realidad- ahora los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lagrimas y prosiguió con mas sentimiento –Juvia trato de llamar su atención, pero usted solo estaba embobado con Erza o acompañando a tu novia Lucy ¡usted es muy cruel! ¿Por qué a Juvia la ignora y no le da una oportunidad?-

Si había algo que hacía sentir a Gray incomodo era una mujer llorando -¿De qué hablas? No llores, no lo soporto, q-que problemática es esta situación-

Juvia cegada por la ira malentendió todo aun mas -¿Dice que Juvia trae problemas? Usted es como todos, todos le dicen a Juvia que siempre trae problemas y tristeza ¡Te odio Gray! No te perdonare- gritó Juvia lista para a usar su carta de triunfo en Gray, justo lo que quería Gajeel.

-No quise decir eso, hey no me veas así- contestó Gray muy defensivo dando un paso hacia atrás, ya que la expresión de Juvia estaba llena de odio y Gray sabia que las posibilidades de ser agredido eran bastante grandes

Lyon veía como se hablaban Gray y Juvia y reflexionaba en que significaba la súbita intervención de la peliazul –"_Esa manera tan abierta de hablarle a mi hermano, parecen casados, un momento. jaja creo que ya he descubierto tu secreto Gray, no puedes ocultarme nada"_-

* * *

_**De nuevo cercas de la entrada principal**_

Gazille estaba caminado muy callado, ni siquiera destruía mas mobiliario escolar como lo había hecho antes – ¿Mm que es lo que iba a hacer ahora?-

Totomaru salió de unos casilleros destrozados –Gazille no creerás lo anda haciendo Natsu-

-No me importa- respondió muy cortante

-¡Pero Gazille!-

Gajeel ya estresado y fastidiado gritó -¡¿Que no oíste que no me importa?-

En realidad Totomaru había querido advertirle a su compañero que Natsu venía a toda velocidad en dirección de donde se encontraban, afortunadamente para ambos Natsu no fue tan descuidado y los evadió

Natsu se detuvo y alzando la cabeza gritó -¡Donde está el psicópata!-

Entonces llegó Lucy toda cansada y le dijo al pelirrosado –Basta, suficiente, te vas a meter en problemas-

Totomaru frotó sus manos como planeando algo grande. Natsu por su parte soltó un grito de guerra y continúo corriendo dejando a Lucy atrás de nuevo

Lucy quiso perseguir a Natsu pero estaba muy cansada, además de que el nerdslayer estaba frente a ella como cubriéndole el camino

-Ya deja que el psicópata lo mate, será su castigo por estúpido- le dijo el metálico

-Por favor déjame pasar- pidió la rubia intentando ser amable, sabiendo que no debía de provocarle. De lo que no se daba cuenta era que detrás de ella se acercaba Totomaru con una gran masa esférica y rosada entre sus manos

-¡Sorpresa!-

Lucy no alcanzo siquiera a voltear ya que Totomaru reventó la esfera rosada en la cabeza– ¡Kya!-

-Nunca había visto una bomba de chicle explotar así Totomaru, Hahahahahaha- rió Gazille descontroladamente,

-Esta es la mejor broma que he hecho en mucho tiempo, mírate Lucy, tu cabello se ha estropeado totalmente- se burlaba Totomaru con crueldad

Lucy puso su manos en su cabello y sintió que lo tenía todo lleno de chicle -Mi cabello, ustedes…- los dos estaba riendo como locos, ella no pudo soportar tanta burla y salió corriendo humillada y desolada

Gazille siguió riéndose hasta que al fin pudo controlarse -Nos salió tal como lo habíamos planeado-

Totomaru chocó su mano con la de Gazille –Ya quiero ver la cara de ese bromista de segunda-

Sin embargo, el deseo de Totomaru se cumplió prematuramente, Natsu al oír el grito de Lucy había llegado y los había encontrado burlándose de su amiga. Ahora de verdad estaba a punto de explotar -¡Ustedes dos!-

Gazille vio a Natsu con desprecio -¿Salamander, viste nuestro gran acto? Espero te haya entretenido tanto como a nosotros-

Totomaru puso sus manos en su estomago y siguió riéndose -Jajajajaja no me puedo controlar, cada vez que recuerdo la expresión que puso cuando le explotó la bomba, simplemente no tenia precio, yo soy el número uno, Natsu-

Natsu cambió de enojado a verse tan malvado como Gazille -Je, ustedes son los estúpidos. Si oyeron bien, ahora han pasado la raya y esta vez no me contendré, los aplastare. Ahora esto es la guerra-

Gazille se emocionó por la actitud del Salamander y sacó sus nudilleras de hierro -Interesante, me gusta tu propuesta, veamos si puedes con nosotros dos-

-Dos contra uno- dijo Totomaru muy confiado

-Gehehe- Gazille inesperadamente se dio a la fuga riendo como loco

Totomaru ahora si se asusto, estar solo contra un Natsu tan furioso era riesgoso –Gazille espera-

Antes de que Totomaru pudiera huir Natsu se le lanzó a los pies y lo hizo tropezar, pero el element four forcejeó y logró soltarse del pelirosado y se echó a la fuga en una dirección diferente de la de Gazille

Natsu no perdió tiempo y fue tras el de la coleta -No huirás, tu vas primero Totomaru-

Lucy caminaba por un pasillo vacío mientras se veía en un espejo de mano, intentando en vano separar en vano dos mechones de cabello que estaban pegados por el chicle -No funciona, ni modo, tendré que cambiar de corte- se resignó la joven, entonces se imagino como quedaría tras el corte y sonrío –El chicle está bastante superficial, al menos no me quedara demasiado corto. Ja creo que sobre reaccione, no es tan malo después de todo, además nadie más se ha burlado, todos están más preocupados por irse-

Dicho esto Lucy se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso –Mejor continuo buscando a Natsu, él sí se puede meter en problemas de verdad- dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse más a las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien la detuvo bruscamente del brazo

Resulto ser Gazille quien no parecía estar muy contento -¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-¡Otra vez tu! ¡¿Que quieres de mi?-

-Hey no pude evitar encontrar tu calificación en un papel de alumnos sobresalientes, eres bastante inteligente-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó Lucy aunque recordó las palabras de Natsu "_Gazille el nerdslayer_", al fin comprendió que quería Gazille –"_Oh no él cree que soy nerd"_-

Gazille sacó dos grilletes y dijo amenazante –Eres una nerd bastante fuerte, pero encontrare tu punto débil a como dé lugar Jeje-

-"¿_Natsu donde estas? Tienes que detener todo esto"_- pensó Lucy mientras era esposada por el nerdslayer Gajeel.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Perfiles**

**Yuka Suzuki**

_Promedio: _8.0_ Amigos: _Lyon, Sherry, Toby, Jura_ Clase favorita: _Matemáticas (3er grado)

_Gustos: _La natación y Sherry, en especial Sherry

_Disgustos: _los metrosexuales de Blue Pegasus (se burlan de sus cejotas)

Le gusta que le digan "Yuuka la onda" porque se cree popular y buena onda aunque en realidad es todo lo contrario. Es el mejor amigo de Lyon y siempre está de acuerdo con los ideales de este. Pero guarda un secreto; le gusta Sherry, pero hace tiempo que se dio por vencido al ver que esta enamoradísima de Lyon

**Sherry Blendi**

_Promedio: 8.0 Amigos: _Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Jura_ Clase favorita: _Arte (3er grado)

_Gustos: _Lyon, Lyon y solo Lyon

_Disgustos: _Lucy, Lucy y solo Lucy

La novia de Lyon, es una chica algo orgullosa al igual que Lyon y Yuka. Desde que vio a Lyon se enamoro perdidamente de este y se ha convertido en su novia, pasa el noventa por ciento de su tiempo en la escuela acompañándolo. Por alguna razón desconocida odia a Lucy

**Toby Horhorta**

_Promedio: _7.1 _Amigos: _Lyon, Yuka, Jura_ Clase favorita: _electrónica (electiva tercer grado)

_Gustos: _comida para perros, los robots que crea Lyon

_Disgustos: _Los gatos por lo que Happy está incluido aunque en teoría no es un gato sino un exceed

Completa el grupo de amigos de Lyon, es raro por que hace sonidos animales mientras habla, además de ser algo bobo. Un misterio le rodea; ¿Traerá una máscara de perro permanentemente o en realidad es un hombre perro? Ni siquiera Max el chismoso ha logrado resolver el misterio y quizás nunca se responda esa pregunta, Auuuu.

**Vijeteer**

_Posición: _Profesor_ Clase que imparte: _Artes

_Amistades: _La bola disco que está colgada en su pista favorita para bailar

_Gustos: _Las artes, en especial la danza

_Disgustos: _La literatura

Un profesor irresponsable, ama bailar y a veces no da clases por irse a bailar. Tiene una eterna discusión con Reedus sobre el valor práctico de los libros. Por cierto su clase es tan sencilla que nunca nadie la ha reprobado.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo. El desenlace de esta saga está por llegar, les quedo debiendo el titulo del siguiente capítulo, pero prometo que tratare de hacerlo lo más emocionante y/o divertido posible.

Gracias por sus reviews y los invito a que me sigan dando sus opiniones, criticas, consejos, agradecimientos, etc. Que pasen buen fin de semana


	5. Recuperando Fairy Tail

Avanzando todos los dias un poco he terminado este capitulo. Como dato extra es el mas corto hasta el momento, pero si me costo esfuerzo acomodarlo, pero se que valió la pena.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "Recuperando Fairy Tail"**

Crisis, el instituto esta en problemas como nunca antes y todo se ha tornado en una lucha a distintos niveles; los alumnos de segundo grado tratan de detener a Gazille y los element four, por otro lado Erza, Mirajane y el resto del cuerpo escolar han intentado detener el caos. Mientras tanto en la oficina del director, José y Makarov discutían sobre que medidas tomar.

-Director, no salga es muy peligroso- le dijo José a Makarov, cubriendo la puerta evitando así la salida del preocupado director

El anciano alzo la vista para ver al maestro de historia a la cara –José, no puedo seguir con los brazos cruzados, mi escuela se cae y el consejo vendrá pronto, debo de hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para solucionar esto- dicho esto Makarov siguió dando pasos rumbo a la puerta pero el maestro de historia no estaba dispuesto a ceder

José llego al punto de detener a Makarov de un hombro -No Makarov, no se puede arriesgar, un asesino anda afuera, si usted muere ¿que sucederá con la escuela?-

-¡Esa es una razón mas para actuar, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de mis alumnos, ellos son la nueva generación!- exclamo Makarov exaltado, pero entonces sintió mareos y se sujeto la región cardiaca afligido

José se agacho en su ayuda y lo ayudo a recostarse –Director, cálmese, recuerde su enfermedad-

Makarov miro hacia el techo mientras seguía estirado en el suelo –Si tan solo tuviera veinte años menos, yo mismo detendría todo esto-

José lo vio con cara de lastima pero en su mente pensaba todo lo contrario –"_entonces _y_a muérete viejo, déjame esta escuela a mi, me encargare de destruirla y así el instituto Phantom será la mejor escuela y me convertiré en una leyenda_"-

-José ¿crees que todo salga bien?- pregunto el anciano consternado por la situación

-"_Todo saldrá bien pero para mi, Gazille no me fallara_"- pensó José y en contestación puso cara de incertidumbre.

Makarov estaba inmovilizado, Erza estaba lesionada y Mirajane estaba en un shock nervioso por el asunto con Elfman y Sol, ahora el futuro de Fairy Tail descansaba en los hombros de los mismos alumnos, los únicos que podían detener a los element four

* * *

_Salón de clases de segundo grado_

Después de perseguir a Totomaru, Natsu al fin había logrado acorralarlo en el salón de clases donde tomaban clases. Totomaru se veía asustado mientras que Natsu estaba muy enfadado, incluso se le marcaban las venas en los brazos y una en la frente.

Natsu bufo echando humo por la nariz como toro enojado y dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos -Bien Totomaru, ya no hay a donde correr-

Totomaru dio un par de pasos atrás para alejarse de Natsu, sus piernas temblaban y le pesaba no tener la compañía de Gazille -_"Mie*** ahora que hago, Salamander esta molestísimo, me va a partir la cara"_-

-Ahora si estamos solos, enfréntame como debe de ser- le reto Natsu recortando la distancia entre ambos

Totomaru sudaba profundamente cuando se le ocurrió una idea y una respuesta para detener a Natsu, recuperando la compostura dijo en tono seductor –Ay claro que si sexy Natsu, estamos solos ahora si podemos demostrarnos nuestro amor sin temor- Totomaru se acerco con confianza a Natsu y puso su mano en el hombro de este –Vamos Natsu enfréntame pues- Totomaru esperaba que Natsu se dejara provocar por las insinuaciones como antes, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando volando hasta que choco con una banca levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡Eso no funcionara mas, idiota!- grito Natsu aun mas furioso que antes

Totomaru se puso de pie tambaleante –Salamander, no seas estupido, si Erza se entera de tu forma violenta de solucionar los problemas te castigara como nunca-

-Si Erza me castiga o si Makarov me expulsa me sentiré mal, pero me sentiría mas mal si no soy capaz de defender a mis amigos- se expreso con convicción el pelirrosado nuevamente caminando hacia Totomaru

Totomaru siguió retrocediendo pero Natsu no se detenía, sintiéndose acorralado intento convencer a Natsu de que lo dejara en paz -E-entonces que haces perdiendo el tiempo con-conmigo, puede que este momento Gray o Lucy se encuentren en las crueles garras de Gazille, ve tras el, no seas bestia, si quieres te puedo decir sus puntos débiles, solo no me lastimes-

-No seas cobarde, si no querías estar en esta situación, debiste de haberlo pensado antes, te aguante mucho; tus bromas, las vergüenzas publicas, ¿pero sabes que es lo que no puedo pasar por alto? ¡Que te metiste con Lucy!-

-Maldición, ni siquiera es tu chica ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?- pregunto Totomaru fastidiado por la actitud del pelirrosado

-Totomaru, hace unos segundos estuviste a punto de traicionar a Gajeel quien se supone es tu camarada. Bah un canalla como tu no puede entender lo que es la amistad; Lucy es mi amiga y por eso la apoyare destruyendo cualquier cosa que la amenace-

Totomaru dio tres pasos mas hacia atrás, cuando se le acabo el terreno y choco su espalda contra la pared, además de que sintió que piso algo extraño -¿Uhh? ¡Maldición golpéame pues, eres un abuson, te vas a ver mas mal al ponerle una paliza a alguien débil como yo- exclamo desesperado

-Nunca dije que te pondría una paliza. Acabare contigo demostrándote que aquí el mejor bromista soy yo- contesto Natsu agarrando un pequeño hilo que colgaba del techo

-Eso que pise…pegamento !dejaste una broma preparada para mi desde antes que entrara!- fueron las ultimas palabras de Totomaru, Natsu jalo del hilo, Totomaru había pisado pegamento y no pudo evitar una serie de trampas que Natsu había preparado con antelación; primero salio un gancho que lo colgó de su ropa interior de manera que quedo en el aire, luego dio vueltas mientras era balaceado por calcetines sucios de Elfman lanzados por una maquina de pelotas de golf escondida debajo de una banca, entonces una cubeta de agua caliente le cayo desde el techo en la espalda, solo para que cayera inmediatamente una cubeta de agua con hielo, finalmente llego el golpe final, Natsu coloco el proyectil final en una catapulta y apunto a la cara del paralizado Totomaru, disparo y dio en el objetivo

-Excremento de perro…Guuuuuu- El molesto element four quien muy apenas había resistido los embates de las bromas de Natsu no pudo evitar sentir repulsión por el proyectil que lanzo Natsu y se desmayo por el asco que le dio.

Natsu cruzo los brazos orgulloso de su gran broma maestra, pero a la vez se sintió algo decepcionado –Es mas débil de lo que supuse, un bromista no puede ser profesional si no es capaz de resistir las bromas de los demás, como esa vez que Gray hizo que se me pegara la lengua en una heladera, no pude comer en un día- Natsu iba a seguir en los recuerdos de secundaria, pero le puso un alto al decir –Ahora lo que importa es encontrar a Lucy, ella se metió en problemas por mi culpa, espero este bien, al igual que Erza y mmmh- Natsu dudo en pensar lo mismo respecto a Gray pero no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el paradero de este -¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Gray?-

* * *

_Oficina de intendencia_

La oficina de Erza estaba mas desordenada que antes, había artículos deportivos esparcidos por todas partes y entre ese desastre se encontraba Macao tirado inconsciente, frente a el estaba de pie Aria, el grandullón no había resistido la tentación de entrar al juego de nuevo ¿acaso había asesinado a Macao? No, viéndolo más de cercas se podía ver una botella de tequila en su mano

-Je cayo en mi trampa, que lamentable, no creí que aceptara mi invitación de tomarnos unas bebidas para pasar el tiempo mas rápido, lastima que el idiota se paso de copas- dijo Aria colocándose su venda en los ojos, entonces salio de la oficina dejando al borracho conserje encerrado

–Ahora que hago ¿me vengo de Erza? No, demasiado riesgoso mejor iré a ver que han hecho mis camaradas, solo espero no encontrarme con Gazille, mejor busco a Juvia ella debe de ser la mas inofensiva, me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento-

* * *

_Momentos antes_

Gray y Juvia permanecían tensos sin decir ninguna sola palabra, Lyon era el único que estaba relajado, de hecho tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro y una gran sospecha en su cabeza

-Hey tranquilízate, todo es un malentendido- le dijo Gray a Juvia rompiendo el silencio, moviendo sus manos hacia un lado y hacia otro como minimizando el conflicto

-No me voy a tranquilizar, no oiré mas tus mentiras y engaños- refunfuño la element four despreciando a Gray con un ademán y sonando como un berrinche

Gray estaba incomodo como nunca y a Lyon le divertía ver a su siempre "cool" hermano menor perdiendo la compostura, pero no pudo resistir mas y se soltó riendo a carcajadas

-Jajaja al fin se aclara todo jajajaja- Lyon volvió a reír descontrolado hasta que tomo aire y lucho por respirar con tranquilidad –Hehe, eres astuto Gray, de verdad lograste ocultarlo muy bien- le dijo al pelinegro dándole un codazo amistoso a este

Juvia seguía cegada por la ira -"_Juvia no entiende nada_"-

Gray aparte de nervioso ahora estaba exasperado casi volviéndose loco por como se le habían puesto las cosas -¡Lyon ahora tu también estas demente!-

-Suficiente Gray, no disimules mas, ya te descubrí no hay escape, Jeje-

-"_Así que el ya sabe sobre las aventuras amorosas de Gray con Erza y Lucy_"- pensó la aun mas malinterpretadora peliazul

Lyon inicio su explicación –Esos reportes de Max sobre "Gray el casanova" eran solo un distractor, Erza y Lucy eran solo mascaras que usaste para ocultar la realidad, uff increíble, hasta yo me creí todos tus trucos. Gray ahora veo por que has estado tan

Distinto esta semana, no te has visto frío como el hielo, todo es por que esta alumna no te deja dormir, esa forma en que te habla, estoy seguro de que ella… ¡es la especial!-

-¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Gray se quedo boquiabierto por la ocurrencia de su hermano, de hecho casi se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa

Juvia se quedo igualmente en shock –Gray sama, mis celos me hicieron entender mal todo…yo soy la mujer especial en tu vida- la peliazul no corta en imaginación comenzó a acomodar todas sus ideas en su mente…

* * *

_En la imaginación de Juvia:_

_Era ya medianoche, en un fraccionamiento de clase media había una casa azul de dos pisos, todos sus habitantes dormían, todos excepto uno que aun tenia el foco de su habitación encendido. Resulto que era Gray, quien sabe por que razón vestía como un príncipe medieval, este solo se asomaba por la ventana, pensativo y preocupado, recargado en un balcón mientras que en su otra mano traía un vaso de agua de limón con hielo reflexionando mientras veía el liquido dijo de forma poética casi teatral –Ahhhh, para formar hielo se necesita agua y yo para sobrevivir necesito de ti Juvia, desde que llegaste no he podido conciliar el sueño-_

_Entonces sin previo aviso entro Lyon vestido mas extraño con un mameluco de tigre, se acerco a Gray le dijo –Oh hermano mío..., vos no ha dormido por tres días y tres noches, ¿podría saber a que se deben tus lagrimas que lloras de dia y las largas noches de insomnio? –_

_-Oh Lyon, mira este vaso dime que ves-_

_-¿Agua de limón?-_

_-No son las lágrimas que he derramado hoy pensando en alguien muy especial- contesto Gray de manera cursi_

_-Ah hermano, no lo puedo creer te has enamorado, ¿quien es la dama que se ha ganado tu corazón?-_

_El "principe Gray" se ruborizo y se puso a jugar con sus dedos nervioso retirando la vista -Yo, yo…-_

_-No temáis, juro por mi vida…no mas aun, juro por mi mameluco de alce que guardare vuestro secreto- dijo ahora Lyon tirado a los pies de Gray y lo que había dicho era cierto, ahora vestía un mameluco de alce _

_-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo. Prefiero morir- exclamo Gray dramáticamente subiéndose al balcón sin temer a nada_

_-Locura, morirás si te dejas caer-_

_Gray se quedo meditando -"Lo siento mi doncella Juvia, nuestro amor debe quedar oculto solo entre nosotros dos, tu eres de Phantom y yo de Fairy Tail. Nadie se enterara"- ahora Gray contesto a Lyon –Hermano no moriré, por que lo que me mantiene con vida es ella, la única…la especial- Gray se dejo caer del balcón, Lyon corrió para intentar detenerlo pero no alcanzo a detenerlo, no le quedo mas que gritar_

_-¡Descubriré quien es a como de lugar, marca mis palabras!- _

* * *

Toda la escena se volvió blanca y una voz hablo – ¿Oye estas bien?-

Juvia salio de su fantasía y concentrándose en la realidad sintió que estaba muy cercas del nivel del suelo, parpadeo un par de veces y se percato de que Gray la estaba deteniendo en el suelo -¿Qué, Gray-sama?-

En lugar de que Gray contestara Lyon fue el que tomo la palabra -Ya volviste. Mientras yo y mi hermano discutíamos tu estabas paralizada como en otro mundo, entonces de la nada dijiste algo así como _"la especial"_ y te dejaste caer al suelo como si te estuvieras _tirando de un balcón_, tuviste suerte de que Gray reacciono como si fuera un héroe o un _príncipe azul, _eres tan loca como Gray, con razón te eligió a ti-

-Hermano de Gray, digo Mameluco-san, entonces todo eso fue real- dijo la element four feliz de la vida creyéndose su fantasía por las palabras que uso el peligris

-¿Uhh mameluco?- pregunto Lyon confundido rascándose la cabeza

Gray ahora si hablo con Juvia poniendo una cara como de desesperado -Hey um, ¿estas bien? Ah por cierto ya quisieras que Lyon fuera mi amigo-

Juvia de nuevo saco sus conclusiones y entendió otra cosa: "_Hey um, ¿estas bien? Ah por cierto ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?_" tras entender esto Juvia se emociono tanto que se desmayo con corazones en sus ojos de sus manos cayo la pequeña caja café y se rompió en pedacitos liberando una luz cegadora, Gray y Lyon cerraron los ojos instintivamente y cuando los abrieron solo vieron fragmentos de la caja en el suelo, quien sabe cual seria el contenido, pero lo que importaba ahora era que la amenaza había terminado

Gray sacudió a Juvia preocupado intentando hacerla reaccionar -Hey, hey despierta ¡maldición!-

-Hacen bonita pareja je- le dijo Lyon con sarcasmo

-Idiota tu tienes la culpa de todo esto, ¿ahora que debo hacer?-

-Ese es tu problema, ahora que tienes novia es tu responsabilidad cuidarla, no todo es color de rosa- respondió Lyon para luego irse despreocupado y de muy buen humor

-No se como puede ser mi hermano- lamento el pelinegro y luego puso a Juvia en el suelo –Pero que rara ¿se habrá infartado? No lo creo por alguna razón se ve muy feliz. Ugh supongo que no me queda más que esperar a que despierte. No, mejor no me arriesgo la llevare a la enfermería, lastima que me queda lejos así Gray cargo a Juvia y se fue, aun así no dejaba de pensar en un cosa ¿Que estaría pasando con Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Elfman y todos los demás?-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la enfermería_

La enfermería era un pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco, había un escritorio con una computadora en el centro, plantas artificiales en las esquinas, una vitrina llena de medicamentos, unas sillas cercas de la entrada y un par de camas con sabanas blancas. En una de estas camas se encontraba Erza siendo revisada del tobillo por el medico escolar, un moreno de unos veinticinco años llamado Warren.

Gerard se levanto de una silla y pregunto con preocupación -¿Y bien, que tan grave es?-

Happy exagero aun mas y dijo entre sollozos –Erza no te mueras-

Warren se puso unos gruesos lentes y observo el inflamado tobillo una vez mas, Luego movió la articulación hacia la derecha lo cual incomodo a Erza –Hmm afortunadamente no es una fractura, solo se lastimo los ligamentos- Gerard suspiro aliviado de que no fuera algo mas grave

Erza se levanto e intento apoyar el pie en el suelo, pero el dolor no la dejaba caminar –Si solo es eso, entonces puedo ir con el director, ouch-

-Erza cuidado te vas a caer- advirtió Happy al ver la dificultad que tenia la pelirroja para caminar

Erza estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio pero Gerard acudió en su ayuda dándole apoyo con su hombro -Erza, no estas lista para caminar-

-Siegrain por favor traiga a Erza acá de nuevo, necesito ponerle hielo y vendas para disminuir la inflamación- indico Warren haciendo señas

Con ayuda de Gerard Erza se sentó en la cama de nuevo y el medico comenzó a ponerle hielo, mientras lo hacia Erza le dijo -Warren Tienes que entenderme, esta situación es grave, debo de ir con el director-

-Intendente, dudo que pueda hacer mucho en su condición, si camina mas forzara su tobillo y podría terminar necesitando mas tratamientos y en el peor caso cirugia-

Erza volteo la vista hacia otro lado en señal de desaprobación, pero Gerard entonces se puso de pie y hablo –En ese caso esta decidido-

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Erza, estaba segura de que su novio apoyaba su propuesta, pero vaya sorpresa se llevo al oír las palabras de Gerard

-Yo me encargare de terminar con esto-

-No Gerard, tu no puedes, apenas conoces la escuela-

-No te preocupes, Happy me guiara en lo que necesite- contesto el peliazul con Happy sentado en sus hombros, sin mas que decir salio del cuarto a pesar de la insistencia de Erza

-No, no, Warren llévame con el- demando la intendente irritada por la decision de Gerard

-Erza tranquila, es mas, tu eres la única herida que ha venido aquí desde que sucedieron los balazos, todo es solo caos-

Erza cruzo los brazos y puso su mirada en el suelo indignada por su situación –No, creo que hay mas de lo que parece en todo lo que ha pasado ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué sucede esto el mismo día que vendrá el consejo?-

* * *

_En un salón de tercer grado_

Lucy se encontraba cabizbaja y atrapada por unos grilletes que la sujetaban a la pared, frente a ella se encontraba Gazille con unas tijeras, este se acerco y le corto un pedazo de cabello

-Descuida yo te arreglare el cabello, es muy fácil ¡solo te lo cortare todo!- se expreso con sarcasmo el maniaco sujeto

-…- Lucy solo vio caer el pedazo de cabello al suelo donde ya había otros trozos

Gazille bostezo aburrido -Hmph ya me estoy aburriendo, no dices nada, parece que ni siquiera te importa quedarte sin cabello, así no tiene sentido esto-

-…-

-¡Oye alza la vista y mírame!- exclamo Gazille furioso jalando del cabello a Lucy para que lo viera a los ojos –Creí que eras una clásica estudiante vanidosa y presumida, pero veo que no es así-

Lucy al fin encaro a Gazille imitando su frase -Y yo creí que eras inteligente, pero veo que eres un tonto, ahora que hiciste enfadar a Natsu eres hombre muerto-

-Suena interesante quiero ver eso, ¿pero como me va a encontrar Salamander?- Gazille cruzo los brazos y se quedo pensante –Por que no lo llamas tu- dijo dándole un pisotón en el pie a Lucy -Ouch, ouch-

-No nerdita, lo que tienes que gritar es el nombre de Salamander, intentémoslo de nuevo, quizás un poco mas de fuerza ayude- dijo Gazille levantando el pie listo para darle otro pisotón sin sentir compasión

-Gazille, creo que te estas pasando- dijo una voz con calma

Gazille se quedo inmóvil y volteo en varias direcciones buscando quien lo había interrumpido -¿Uh? Esa voz, maldito sal de donde estés-

-Aquí arriba- contesto el sujeto cayendo del techo, era el prófugo Aria quien con calma abordo a Gazille –Suficiente Gazille, quedamos en que no maltrataríamos físicamente a ningún alumno, mucho menos mujeres, creo que te estas dejando llevar por tu ira-

-Idiota, ¿por que viniste?- le pregunto Gazille acercándosele amenazante ignorando a Lucy

La rubia se recupero del pisotón que le había propinado Gazille y vio la escena –"_Ese grandote es uno de los amigos de Gajeel"_-

-Cálmate Gazille, déjame explicarlo, yo puedo acabar con la intendente y la secretaria, ya se como trabajan, aun soy útil y no quiero salir del equipo- Ahora continuo pero con lagrimas en los ojos –A mi me gusta trabajar con los element four, solo pido otra oportunidad, eh ¿Gazille?-

El metálico no le estaba poniendo atención mas bien estaba de nuevo frente a Lucy

-Hey nerd, tu dijiste que Salamander me iba a dejar como muerto-

Aria tomo la palabra -Um Gazille, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Aria de los vientos, aun tienes un uso para mí-

Aria dejo de llorar y sonrío –Excelente, la tristeza ha terminado, tu dame el encargo y no fallare-

Gazille volteo el cuello para ver a Lucy y decirle -Lucy, ese es tu nombre ¿no es así? Je prepárate para volver a la realidad, te daré un show, tus propios ojos verán lo que le espera a tu querido salamander jeje- Gazille se puso las nudilleras de metal y asumió una posición de pelea frente a Aria.

Aria se lleno de temor y trato de aplacar a el violento nerdslayer -Gazille, espera, no es necesario todo esto-

-Aria, el único uso que tengo de ti, es usarte como demostración de mi poder. Lucy disfruta el show, te recomiendo que imagines que Aria es Salamander, así estarás mas preparada para cuando le toque a el, Jajajaja-

Y así con una sonrisa maniaca y una fuerza sorprendente Gazille empezó una pelea al estilo callejero con Aria, quien no parecía tener mucha oportunidad de salir de esta.

Lucy comprendió lo que quería Gazille –"_Natsu, no me busques, todo es una trampa"_- de lo que ningún presente se había dado cuenta era de que por un pequeño agujero en la puerta un ojo curioso veía todo lo que sucedía.

* * *

_Muy lejos del instituto _

Elfman llevaba minutos corriendo, no sabía adonde iba pero lo que era seguro era que estaba muy lejos de la escuela, dentro de si solo recordaba ese día que había cambiado su vida, diecinueve de Junio, todo aun era muy claro

* * *

_Hace dos años_

_Había sido un caluroso día de verano, afortunadamente la tarde había llegado así que decidí aprovechar el momento para entrenar futbol americano, siempre había soñado entrar a un equipo pero me faltaba práctica, así que se me hizo una excelente idea el salir afuera a practicar, pero antes de que abriera la puerta mi hermana mayor me detuvo_

_-¡Elfman, ¿adonde crees que vas?- me pregunto cubriéndome la salida_

_-Voy a practicar Nee-chan, no entiendo cual es el problema- le respondí sin saber por que se ponía así de agresiva, pero ella me recordó que día era hoy_

_-Elfman, como pudiste olvidarlo. Hoy van a salir Natsu y nuestra Lisana en su primera cita, así que mientras no llegue el no puedes irte a jugar, Lisana esta afuera esperando y tu tienes que cuidarla por mientras-_

_-Como digas Nee-chan- le conteste sin oponer resistencia ya que en ese entonces mi hermana mayor era diferente, algo gótica y mandona. En cuanto salí afuera vi a Lisana de pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro _

–_Hola Elfman Nii-chan- me saludo muy contenta, quite la atención de su sonrisa y me percate de que estaba arreglada para la llegada de Natsu; maquillaje, aretes, un vestido nuevo. Lisana estaba creciendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero había una pregunta a la que necesitaba una respuesta aunque en realidad terminaron siendo dos _

–_Lisana, te veo muy feliz por lo de tu cita con Natsu, siempre han estado juntos desde pequeños, pero quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Lo de ustedes es solo un juego o van en serio? ¿Han pensado en el futuro?-_

_En cuanto termine las preguntas me di cuenta de que Lisana estaba nerviosa, como si no encontrara que decirme –Elfman, tu sabes que yo amo a Natsu y me gustaría que en un futuro no muy lejano nosotros dos…-_

_Ella no pudo contestar ya que llegaron tres sujetos entrometiéndose entre nosotros dos, sentí una gran ira por su intervención, pero cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran quede impactado ¡Eran deportistas del instituto Fairy Tail, la preparatoria a la que entraría dentro de poco tiempo!_

_El líder tomo un paso al frente, era fornido y traía un balón de futbol en sus manos –Hey que rollo Elfman, he oído cosas interesantes de ti, espera, espera, no hables ya se que en este momento te estas preguntando sobre quien soy yo y también el por que se tu nombre. Justine hazme el favor – _

_Uno de sus acompañantes de cabello largo y buen aspecto tomo la palabra –Elfman nosotros somos jugadores del equipo de futbol. Y el que esta frente a ti es el gran capitán del equipo y rey de la escuela; Luxus sama-_

_-¡Yeahh viva Luxus!- festejo el tercer hombre que contrario al anterior era raro y portaba un casco, lo mas extraño era un horrible tatuaje en su lengua. Su nombre era Bixlow._

_-Elfman, ¿quieres entrar al equipo? Por que no vienes a entrenar con nosotros un rato, así podremos verte en acción-_

_-Bueno yo, no se- conteste titubeante, es que no sabia si de verdad eran confiables además no podía dejar sola a Lisana, quien por cierto me dio ánimos para que aceptara la invitación _

_-Ve Elfman, es tu oportunidad de dar un paso rumbo a tu sueño-_

_Los tres futbolistas apenas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de mi hermana, el líder particularmente se mostró muy interesado y se me acerco amistosamente para darme un ligero codazo en el costado –Elfman amigo ¿Quién es esta dulzura?-_

_Bixlow fue mas atrevido aun y se acerco a Lisana viéndola de abajo a arriba de manera pervertida y con su horrenda lengua de fuera – ¿Hey por que tan sexy? No me digas que tienes una cita- _

_La actitud empalagosa de los dos sujetos con mi hermana me molesto y exclamé sin pensarlo – ¡Ella es mi hermana menor Lisana y si va salir a una cita con su novio Natsu!- _

_Bixlow se alejo de Lisana decepcionado y cabizbajo, pero Luxus reacciono de otra manera, frunció el ceño y torció la boca, se veía molesto -¿Natsu? No lo conozco. Hmph como sea ¡vas a venir o no!- grito, ahora ya no era tan amistoso como antes._

_-Lo siento, no voy a dejar a mi hermana sola- conteste con la vista baja consciente de que estaba dejando ir una excelente oportunidad_

_-No Elfman, no dije que te tenias que ir, podemos jugar aquí cercas, donde tanto como tu como YO podamos cuidar a tu hermana mientras llega ese tal Natsu, me gustaría conocerlo personalmente ¿no es así Justine?- contesto Luxus resaltando la parte de "cuidar" a mi hermana, se podían sentir malas intenciones en sus palabras_

_Justine se puso a mirar en distintas direcciones buscando un lugar apropiado –Hmm, veo que el techo de tu casa es espacioso, seria un buen lugar para ensayar-_

_La idea parecía ser buena excepto por que ellos no sabían en que situación se encontraba el lugar así que se los dije -Eh, pero el techo esta en reparaciones, hay materiales allá arriba que nos estorbarán- _

_Luxus se emociono y abriendo los brazos hacia los lados exclamo -¡Mejor aun, la adrenalina del peligro, eso me gusta!- _

_-He he y podremos ensayar las embestidas y tackleadas- dijo ahora Bixlow sin dejar de ver de reojo de vez en cuando a Lisana_

_Mi decisión estaba tomada así que cobre valor y determinación -No, no me arriesgo-_

_El resultado era de esperarse; Luxus se burlo de mi, me llamo cobarde y dijo que así no iba a llegar lejos, todo lo soporte, por la seguridad de Lisana, al fin los sujetos se marcharon e iban a media cuadra cuando Lisana me dijo sonriente, con la ultima sonrisa que vería de ella _

–_Elfman, juega, yo entrare a casa para que puedan jugar a gusto, no creo que Natsu tenga un problema con ello-_

_-Lisana gracias- le dije y así cometí la peor decisión de mi vida, llame de vuelta a los futbolistas y así comenzó un juego en el extenso techo._

_Todo salio mal, todo fue tan rápido:_

_Nuestro entrenamiento se puso mas rudo de lo esperado, era solo un entrenamiento de movimientos defensivos, solo embestidas y tackeladas como había propuesto Bixlow, en una de esas jugadas Luxus me impacto y choque con una pila de materiales de construcción con tanta fuerza que cayeron hacia abajo, desafortunadamente Lisana había olvidado su bolsa afuera y justo en ese momento salio recibiendo la avalancha de materiales. Recuerdo que oí un grito, no era de Lisana, era el grito desesperado de Natsu –¡Lisaaanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- _

* * *

-Hey Elfman, se te acabo adonde huir-

Elfman dejo de meditar y se concentro en la realidad, sin darse cuenta había terminado enun callejón sin salida y el cruel Sol lo había rodeado_ –_Hombre raro, eres muy persistente_-_

-Claro Elfman, si todavía no termina nuestra platica- Sol saco el diario de Lisana y se lo mostró a Elfman

-Eres un cobarde, por que no peleas como hombre- le reto Elfman ya harto de la tortura psicológica

-Por que eres muy débil, no me refiero a que lo eres físicamente, sino a que por tus malas decisiones ocurrió el accidente de tu hermana, tu debilidad-

-Ugh- Elfman sintió que la carga volvía a sus espaldas. Sentía que se iba a volver loco y se jalo el cabello en desesperación

-No todo es malo Elfman, tu no eres el único débil, por ejemplo ese estupido vaquero Alzack cree que su amada vaquerita le mando unos emails llenos de odio y ahora esta deprimido, jeje es un idiota-

Elfman recupero la compostura –Le prometí a Nee-chan que ya no me torturaría a mi mismo con la culpa, pongámosle fin a esto-

-¿Ponerle fin? Si apenas estamos empezando- contesto Sol muy seguro de su dominio sobre el peligris

-Hombre raro, este es un callejón, aquí no hay autoridades, no hay maestros, no hay Erza. Ahora si, ahora si puedo darte tu merecido- dijo Elfman quitándose la camisa y luego tronándose los dedos

Sol perdió toda su confianza y huyo del callejón como un cobarde –No me alcanzaras bestia- pero su fuga fue frustrada por cierto alumno peliazul que lo detuvo del cuello de su camisa

Alzack era ese alumno y se veía muy disgustado -Así que tú eras quien me mando esos emails, Sir Sol, escuche todo lo que dijiste-

-Alzack, no se como llegaste pero gracias por detener al maldito- dijo Elfman acercándose a los dos alumnos

Sol estaba frío como un muerto, no tenia manera de huir -E-E-Elfman, dis-discutamos esto de forma, mas civilizada, je je. Yo solo te ayudaba a que recordaras todos los buenos momentos de tu pasado, e-en serio -

-Lo discutirás con mis puños- contesto con brusquedad el musculoso alumno

Alzack destruyo su caja de cigarrillos y aventó a Sol al suelo –Pero que error cometí, ya no seré engañado nunca mas. Elfman dale uno de parte mía y de Bisca-

-Claro Alzack, conozco la manera perfecta de hacerlo pagar- respondió Elfman acercándose a la parte posterior de Sol

-¡Non, non, non, calzón chino, non!- fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon de Sol dejando eco en el inhóspito callejón, la justicia al fin se repartía y el dolor y remordimiento se fueron de la perturbada mente de Elfman, lo único que quedo fue el recuerdo de la calida sonrisa de su hermana menor.

* * *

_Afueras de la enfermería_

Gray al fin estaba apunto de llegar a su destino y se veía muy cansado de haber tenido que cargar a la inconsciente Juvia en sus brazos –Huff, eh…despierta ya no puedo mas-

En ese momento una voz llamo a Gray, era una voz que nunca había oído antes –Fullbuster, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Mystogan- Gray identifico a ese raro alumno quien no vestía el uniforme escolar sino una ropa extraña de otro país y traía la cara cubierta completamente, aparte en su mano derecha traía unos documentos y con la otra mano arrastraba a el incapacitado Totomaru.

Gray soltó una avalancha de preguntas buscando el significado del inusual encuentro -¿De donde saliste Mystogan? Un momento traes arrastrando a Totomaru por el suelo, ¿tú lo atrapaste? ¿Qué son esos papeles?-

Mystogan no contesto ninguna de esas preguntas solo le comunico de manera seca y directa el propósito de su aparición –Entrégale estos papeles a la intendente Erza, es urgente-

-Hey hombre ¡que no ves como ando cargado! Por que no se lo llevas tú. ¿Hey me estas escuchando? ¡No me lances los papeles tengo las manos ocupadas!- Mystogan no le importo la situación de Gray y le lanzo los papeles, Gray afortunadamente se las arreglo para atraparlas con la boca

-Hay una persona en esta escuela que no debe de enterarse de mi presencia. Me retiro- dicho esto Mystogan entro a una puerta. Gray se apuro y le siguió pero cuando entro el misterioso alumno ya no estaba

-"_Esta escuela esta mas loca que una cabra, espero no terminar mal de la cabeza como Mystogan o esta chica rara_"- pensó Gray asustado por su futura salud mental. Dejando los pensamientos a un lado, camino hacia su destino, pero surgió un inconveniente, tenía las manos ocupadas y la boca cerrada, ¿como entraría?

Dentro se encontraban Erza y Warren discutiendo cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente y cayo al suelo agarrando desprevenidos a los dos trabajadores de Fairy

-¡El psicópata!- el medico sobre reacciono y se puso a dar vueltas en círculos

-Tranquilo Warren es Gray y viene muy cargado- le calmo Erza quien estaba sentada en la cama con el pie inmovilizado

-Oh perdón, Gray lamento que hayas visto eso- se disculpo Warren con vergüenza

-Nnnhg avfha- Gray intento hablar pero los documentos no lo dejaban

Warren se acerco para ofrecer ayuda, llevándose a Juvia –Permíteme ayudarte, veo que traes a una mujer malherida-

Gray al fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablar y sobretodo de entregar los importantes papeles –Erza que bueno que estas aquí, ten estos documentos, te los mando Mystogan, dijo que son urgentes-

-¿Qué te paso Erza?- pregunto Erza con sarcasmo al darse cuenta de que el Fullbuster ni siquiera le había preguntado el por que estaba allí ni por su salud, cuando tomo los papeles se dio cuenta de que estaban mojados y reclamo de manera inusual – ¡¿Que es esto saliva? ¡Gray me entregaste papeles llenos de tus babas¡-

-Aguántala Gray, anda muy sensible, por culpa de su novio- le dijo Warren en el oído a Fullbuster para luego seguir revisando que Juvia se encontrara bien

-¡Que le hizo a Erza!- grito exaltado Gray pensando que Gerard había hecho algo malo con el corazón de Erza o como era obvio con su tobillo

Warren le hizo señas de que no gritara -Tranquilo, no te impacientes, no paso nada grave, puedo explicártelo en cuanto termine-

-No…no puede ser- dijo Erza soltando los papeles al suelo cubriéndose la boca con la palma de su mano en evidente sorpresa

-¡Erza!- Los dos hombres voltearon al ver la reacción de la pelirroja

-Gray llévame con Makarov de inmediato- ordeno con autoridad y sin dar ninguna explicación

La hipótesis de Gray era cada vez mas cierta; todos estaban locos –Erza pero mírate, no te puedes mover-

Erza se porto sarcástica de nuevo -¡Gracias, hasta que te das cuenta! ahora vámonos-

Gray puso una mueca pero fue razonable y se guardo las palabras -"_Pero que se trae Erza anda comportándose como niña chiquita, tendré que aguantarla, Gerard baka mira lo que provocas_"-

Warren termino de revisar el estado de Juvia y enseguida se puso a buscar algo en su vitrina -Intendente, admito que no puedo mantenerla aquí por mas tiempo, buscare unas muletas para que pueda desplazarse sin lastimarse mas-

-Que sea rápido- le apuro Erza impaciente por lo que decían esos documentos

-Por cierto Gray, esa joven que trajiste esta en perfectas condiciones, no puedo evitar hacerte una pregunta-

-Si vas a preguntar si ella tiene alguna relación sentimental conmigo, mejor guárdatelo- se anticipo Gray harto de todo lo que le había pasado en el día en especial el que todos insinuaran que Juvia era "la especial"

* * *

_Segundo piso_

-¿Gazille estas aquí? ¿Gazille estas aquí?- Natsu decía una y otra vez buscando al odiado nerdslayer, abriendo puertas de diferentes salones y asomándose hasta en los lugares mas recónditos de la escuela

-Natsu espera, yo se donde esta Gazille- le llamo Max quien ya se encontraba cansado de tanto perseguir al hiperactivo Dragneel

-¿Max donde estabas?-

-Yo siendo un gran espía sabia del plan de Gazille y sus amigos, pero me descubrieron y me encerraron para evitar que informara a todos de su plan- explico Max con dificultades para respirar, tomo un descanso y siguió hablando apresurado –Mystogan me rescato y dijo que le contara todo lo que sabia, no tuve opción-

Natsu puso su mano en su barbilla y se desespero -Maldito Gajeel, hay que detenerlo, dime donde esta, también quisiera saber si has visto a Lucy, estoy preocupado por ella-

-Natsu, temo decirte esto, pero la verdad es que Gazille tiene capturada a Lucy y la ha estado maltratando, su propósito es hacerte enojar, no caigas en su trampa, actúa con prudencia-

La serenidad de Natsu se convirtió en ira, se enojo tanto que ardía literalmente en llamas -¡Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeel me las va a pagar todas!-

-Siempre supe que reaccionarias así, como sea Gazille esta en un salón de tercero, ese que casi nunca usan por que esta todo descompuesto-

Natsu en cuanto supo la localización salio a toda maquina con la determinación de enfrentar cara a cara a Gazille, después de se había atrevido a maltratar a Lucy

* * *

_Oficina del director_

Gerard y Happy ya habían llegado a su destino, tenían que hablar con Makarov para detener todo

-Gerard al fin llegamos, entremos- sugirió Happy desesperado

-Espera Happy, escucha bien, Makarov esta hablando- señalo Gerard, Happy puso su oreja derecha pegada a la puerta de madera para escuchar la conversación

Makarov estaba apoyado en su escritorio viendo un jarrón de flores, entristecido profundamente por la crisis -José estoy cansado, creo que debería de retirarme-

José siendo un experto en el engaño, fingió lastima –Cierto. ya se merece un descanso director-

-La verdad es tienes toda la razón del mundo joven José, necesito un sucesor que ame el instituto-

-¿Podría saber quienes son las opciones?- pregunto José con astucia buscando enterarse que había en el corazón del veterano director

Makarov relato sus opciones una por una -Pensaba en Mystogan y Luxus quienes se graduaran este año, podría irlos entrenando, Luxus es un líder natural, pero es demasiado egoísta. Mystogan es responsable, aunque, bueno le falta ser mas activo y comunicativo, Gildartz dice que no aceptara el titulo por que es mucha carga y Bob ya es director por las tardes en la preparatoria Pegasus, solo me quedan de opciones, Mirajane y Erza, aunque admito que esta ultima es quien esta mas preparada para asumir la responsabilidad-

-¡Erza, esa mujer es una ****, solo mire los pósters, ella da un mal ejemplo, no puede dirigir esta escuela de estándares tan altos!- grito José enloquecido tras oír la opción numero uno de Makarov a sucederlo en la dirección

-José te ves muy enfadado, aparte esos pósters son mentiras, Erza no es así. Hmph creí que dirías algo mas lógico, como de que es demasiado joven e inexperta-

La actitud de José siguió cambiando haciéndose cada vez mas egoísta -Pues si lo es también, se necesita experiencia para el trabajo, experiencia como la mía-

-¿José me estas diciendo que tu estas capacitado para el trabajo?-

-No hay duda, además soy de perfil bajo, nunca se ha hablado mal de mi ni he tenido escándalos como el de Erza, tan joven y dando esos malos pasos, seduciendo a un trabajador de otra escuela como lo es Siegrain, lo que quiere son contactos y palancas para destronarlo a usted-

Gerard que seguía atento escuchando afuera de la oficina cerró los puños por las palabras de José

Makarov se puso de pie y azoto el escritorio con sus manos -¡Basta José, no hablaras mas mal de Erza! ¿Por qué te aferras tanto? Si quieres el puesto déjame decirte que no estas calificado para ser director del instituto Fairy-

José sintió fuego dentro de si -¡Viejo terco, yo estoy a su nivel soy uno de los diez profesores santos!-

Makarov termino la discusión acalorada poniéndose de pie y alejándose dándole la espalda al ambicioso profesor -No hablare mas contigo, voy a salir a terminar con esta locura de una vez por todas

José sonrío victorioso y dijo sonando burlón -Es demasiado tarde el consejo esta por venir, de hecho solo faltan quince minutos, le destituirán de director de cualquier forma-

Makarov dejo de darle la espalda a José y se puso frente al maestro José –José, sabes demasiado, no me digas que tú…planeaste todo esto-

José siguió con su actitud altiva y despectiva -Uy que miedo me atrapaste anciano decrepito, da igual le contare con detalle mi plan maestro, al cabo conociendo el consejo ya no tiene oportunidad-

Así José comenzó a revelar con todo detalle su plan maestro ignorando que tanto Happy como Gerard estaban en la puerta como testigos de todo lo que estaba admitiendo.

* * *

_De nuevo con Gazille y Lucy_

Aria yacía en el suelo todo golpeado, no había tenido oportunidad contra Gazille, quien reía feliz por su sencilla victoria –Bah, es un debilucho, nunca debió de haber vuelto-

Lucy estaba asustada no por ella sino por su amigo Natsu quien conociéndolo bien de seguro andaba buscándola –Es demasiado fuerte-

Gazille se acerco a Lucy con los brazos cruzados y la mirada alta –Termino el espectáculo, ahora ya sabes de lo que soy capaz jejeje-

Lucy suplico en actitud desesperada -Espera, por favor, te suplico que dejes a Natsu en paz, hazme lo que quieras pero no lo vayas a dejar medio muerto como a Aria-

-¿Pues que tiene Salamander para que lo protejas con tanto fervor? Lo voy a aplastar frente a tus ojos en cuanto llegue mas le vale que no se atreva a hacerme frente-

Lucy vio al suelo consciente de que Gazille no iba a ceder

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Gazille sentándose en el suelo, luego vio algo en el suelo que llamo su atención –Bonita mochila, veamos que hay dentro- el metálico tomo la mochila de Lucy y la esculco buscando cosas de interés, primero saco un cuaderno y lo rompió –Oh adiós, cuaderno de historia-

Lucy no le presto mucha atención, era preferible dejarlo que hiciera lo que quisiera con sus posesiones a recibir otro pisotón o algo peor

Gazille rompió un par de cuadernos y luego volteo a ver a Lucy –Pero que nerd mas rara eres, cualquier otra ya andaría llorando. ¡Oh metal!- Gazille se comió unos botones metálicos que adornaban la mochila, entonces encontró algo que le llamo la atención; unas llaves extrañas -¿Oye que son estas cosas? Se ven apetitosas-

Lucy sabia que el fortachón hablaba de las llaves estelares que coleccionaba, tenian un valor sentimental para ella, pero no podía hacer nada, aun así no pudo evitar molestarse y preguntar –¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?-

-Ya te estas rebelando, esa es la actitud que me gusta. Pero lo que quiero es que me temas, que tiembles frente a mi presencia ¡Que una nerd como tu, me respete!-

-¡¿Qué te hicieron los nerds para que los odies tanto?- pregunto Lucy enfadada

-Descuida estas llaves me agradan las conservare- dijo Gazille sin hacer caso a la interrogación de la rubia guardo las llaves en su bolsillo, entonces dio un par de pasos y se tropezó con algo

-***** cuaderno- maldijo viendo con que se había tropezado, pero su punto de vista cambio cuando lo recogió y lo inspecciono –Se me había pasado este-

Pasta verde, estampillas de espíritus estelares, Lucy identifico el cuaderno -"_Oh no, es mi novela olvide sacarla_"-

Gazille al ver la expresión facial de su rehén sonrío -Oh esa cara preocupación, ¡encontré tu punto débil Gehahaha!- cuando termino de reír rompió la pasta

Lucy cerro los ojos por que no soportaría ver lo que sucedería, en eso llego a su mente el recuerdo da alguien quien había perdido su novela recientemente, el corazón de Lucy se lleno de coraje y no se contuvo mas -¡Tu fuiste el desgraciado!-

-¿Mmm?- Gazille apenas iba a destruir el cuaderno pero se quedo confuso por las palabras de Lucy

Lucy ya estaba tan fuera de control que olvido lo peligroso que era llevarle la contra al ex Phantom -Eres peor de lo que pensé, no tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido Levi ¡eres un completo ****!-

El frío hombre se quedo congelado, le habían dado en SU propio punto débil, en su mente regreso esa imagen de Levi y sus amigos acurrucados en unos rincones aterrorizados y temblorosos. Esa imagen molestaba mucho a Gazille y no sabia por que

-Levi era una jovencita feliz y amistosa, con cualidades y talentos, ¿sabes como esta ahora? Esta desvastada, ella no te hizo nada para merecer esto- reclamo Lucy hasta roja de la cara por el enojo

Gazille se agarro la cabeza, se sentía miserable y no sabia por que; el siempre había tratado mal a los nerds, pero había algo en Levi que lo confundía y lo dividía internamente entre el bien y el mal. Gazille sin pensar le dio una cachetada a Lucy gritando – ¡Ya cierra la boca!-

Lucy sintió como la temperatura en su mejilla subió, pero no se concentro en eso sino en la reacción de Gazille, estaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo golpeando el suelo con sus puños muy desesperado –_Pero que rayos… ¿Por qué se ve tan afligido?_-

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡salgan de mi cabeza!- Gazille se agacho y golpeo su cabeza en el suelo tan fuerte que su frente sangro, quería sacar esas imágenes de Levi sufriendo, no lo podía tolerar, la sangre recorrió el suelo y Gazille alzo la vista viendo con odio a Lucy –T-tu ya no te soporto-

Lucy aun estaba furiosa por lo de su amiga Levi –Y a ti ya nadie te soporta, sal de nuestras vidas, eres un animal sin cerebro que solo destruye todo. Levi quizás nunca vuelva a ser la misma por tu culpa, eso es imperdonable. -

La expresión "animal sin cerebro" le recordó a Gazille todas esas burlas que lo habían llevado a ser un nerdslayer –"_Los aplicados ellos siempre tienen la culpa de todo_"- se dijo dentro de si cayendo de nuevo en ese circulo destructivo de odio, y sintió la necesidad de desquitarse con Lucy –¡Te romperé un brazo para que te calles!- el metálico agarro a Lucy violentamente de un brazo y se lo iba a torcer a pesar de las lagrimas que Lucy derramaba por el pánico, pero el fuerte sonido de la puerta cayéndose lo detuvo

-¡Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!- Era Natsu dando un grito de guerra, abriendo los brazos y enseñando los dientes

-Na-tsu- dijo Lucy aun con lágrimas en voz baja aliviada por la oportuna intervención de su mejor amigo

-Salamander- pronuncio Gazille con interés aunque ya estaba tan descontrolado que sus ojos se tornado blancos en su totalidad

-Deja a Lucy en paz, esto será entre tu y yo-

-Oh, heh heh, Jajajajaja, échale un vistazo a tu amiguita, ¿que te parece?- dijo Gazille liberando a Lucy de los grilletes de la pared solo para agarrarla del cabello y presentarla frente a Natsu

Natsu se fijo de que Lucy tenia el cabello un poco trasquilado, tenia un mejilla enrojecida y se veía por sus lagrimas que había pasado por mucho, aparte mirando hacia abajo se podían observar sus posesiones esparcidas en el suelo –Maldito suéltala- amenazo Natsu con una voz tan seria que inspiraba temor

Gazille la soltó y Lucy por instinto fue a con Natsu y se puso a llorar en su pecho soltando todas esas emociones que no había podido sacar –Natsu, Natsu, oh por dios-

-Je bastante interesante tu chica Salamander, me saco de quicio en varias ocasiones, incluso le iba a romper un brazo para tranquilizarla, llegaste justo a tiempo-

Natsu se veía misterioso, mas por que una sombra cubría sus ojos, contrario al caotico Gajeel, una calma le rodeaba, pero aun así provoco a su enemigo diciendo con seriedad -Gajeel, lo único que se romperá hoy será tu cara-

-Eso quiero verlo- dijo Gazille poniéndose sus nudilleras en sus lastimadas manos (recuerden que golpeo el suelo en muchas ocasiones)

Lucy sacudió a Natsu de la camisa -Natsu no lo hagas, es demasiado para ti, te va a lastimar como a Aria-

Natsu miro los grandes ojos suplicantes de Lucy y se perdió en ellos por unos instantes, pero se concentro en dar su respuesta-Lucy, ya lo he decidido y no cambiare de idea-

-Ya basta de estupideces ¡Venga pues!- exclamo Gazille moviendo las manos en ademán de que se acercara

-Gajeel, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, has cambiado mucho. No pienses que he olvidado lo que te paso todos esos años, sin embargo ya es tiempo de cambiar-

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!- exclamo irritado.

-¡Solo déjalo ir! Eso es el pasado. Mientras sigas odiando no vas a poder vivir satisfecho, yo…también he tenido que dejar cosas atrás, cosas del pasado- dijo Natsu bajando la vista en tristeza, Lucy se pregunto que era a lo que se refería el Dragneel.

Gajeel no quería aceptar ninguna de las palabras de Natsu, solo tenia sed de pelea -¡No, tu y yo no somos iguales!-

-Te hostigaban Gajeel, lo se, a mi no me toco pasar por algo así, incluso admito que tengo cierta culpa de tu situación, yo también te trataba mal, pero…- en cuanto dijo estas palabras Gajeel le apunto con el índice

-Aja ya lo admitiste, ahora te daré tu castigo-

-No vas a razonar Gajeel- le dijo Natsu y luego cambio de actitud completamente -¡En ese caso resolvamos esto con los puños!-

-¡Jejeje Lucy mira esto con atención, voy a dejar a tu amigo peor que a Aria!- se expreso Gazille con confianza y adrenalina

-¡No, Natsu, no, detente!- grito Lucy, pero el pelirrosado y Gajeel comenzaron a pelear en una autentica riña escolar, aunque en esta ocasión la única espectadora era Lucy.

* * *

_De vuelta en la oficina_

-José ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- pregunto atónito Makarov tras oír el plan de José

José se acomodo el cabello muy altivamente -Soy muy bueno, todo salio como lo planeaba-

-José, has traicionado la confianza de Fairy Tail- le recordó Makarov con la expresión facial llena de impotencia y molestia

-No importa, tu, Erza, Mirajane, todos ustedes están perdidos, Fairy Tail ahora será mío y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ni siquiera tienes pruebas, ni testigos, Bah, el consejo te acabara en unos cuantos minutos. ¡Mi plan maestro ha sido un éxito! ¡Es mío solo mío! ¡Soy el mejor director de todos los tiempos!- El orgullo de José bordaba en la locura y el narcisismo y Makarov no lograba una manera de terminar con todo el problema.

Gerard abrió la puerta y dio un paso al frente junto a Happy quien frunció el ceño, el peliazul dijo -José Porla, ya he oído suficiente-

José se había asustado por las palabras, pero cuando vio quien era se burlo con escarnio -Uff, por un momento me asuste, pero es solo Siegrain un simple trabajador de era High School. Eres inofensivo mejor piérdete y vete con tu incompetente novia-

-No hablaras mas mal de Erza, de eso me encargare yo- dijo Gerard sin perder la cabeza y luego saco su cartera y la abrió frente a la vista de José; se veía una credencial y una medalla brillante –Mi nombre es Siegrain, miembro secreto del consejo escolar de Magnolia-

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Biografías**

**Tono**

Promedio: 9.0 Amigos: Desconocido Clase favorita: Historia

_Gustos: _Videojuegos, Historia contemporánea

_Disgustos: _Películas de terror, todo lo que empieza con "can" y termina con "grejo"

Tranquilo y distraído alumno de primer grado, se le ve frecuentemente perdido en su mundo de videojuegos y libros. Es quizás uno de los pocos alumnos de Fairy que no causan ningún problema

**Mystogan**

Promedio: 9.7 Amigos: No tiene amigos Clase favorita: Literatura según Reedus

_Gustos: _Se le ha visto consumiendo manzanas muy frecuentemente, aparte de eso no se sabe que tenga algún gusto o afición en particular

_Disgustos: _En una clase critico fuertemente a los otakus, la razón se desconoce

Alumno destacado de Fairy Tail, tanto por su desempeño académico como por el misterio que le rodea; siempre esta solitario y es raro que socialice con otros alumnos, tampoco asiste a eventos escolares ni a concursos académicos, tiene el hábito de desaparecer e incluso faltar varios días a clases. Según el último reporte de Max, se le capto hablando por un celular con una persona misteriosa de nombre Wendy.

**Warren**

Posición: medico escolar Clase: primeros auxilios (electiva)

_Amistades_: Tono, recientemente Gerard

_Gustos:_ la psicología y la medicina

_Disgustos:_ Las alturas

Warren se gradúo de Fairy Tail hace años y ahora ha vuelto a cumplir servicio social universitario como medico escolar, dando asistencia médica como clases de primeros auxilios. Acaba de conocer a Gerard y se quedo fascinado por la forma en que protege a Erza y ahora le admira y le gustaría entablar una amistad con el joven de Era High School. En sus tiempos como escolar descubrió muchos secretos

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. El siguiente capitulo dará fin a esta saga de la invasión de Phantom, como ven el pasado de algunos personajes se ha ido revelando poco a poco y se seguirán revelando secretos conforme avance el fic, también algunas parejas van tomando forma, prometo que pronto habrá mas romance.

Saliendo un poco del tema quiero aprovechar para avisarles que pronto regresare a continuar mis otros fics de otros animes (**Superagentes Ace y Marco** y **Solo por que te deseo**) por si alguien aquí los ha leído estén pendientes.

Finalmente estoy preparando unos fics de Fairy Tail y los subiré en este verano, son de distintos géneros y de distinto numero de capítulos. Bueno gracias por apoyar la continuidad de este fic y por sus reviews.


	6. Palabras que cambian

Aquí les presento el sexto capitulo y el final de la primer saga de este fic.

_Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

**Capitulo 6: "Palabras que cambian"**

-No hablaras mas mal de Erza, de eso me encargare yo- dijo Gerard sin perder la cabeza y luego saco su cartera y la abrió frente a la vista de José; se veía una credencial y una medalla brillante –Mi nombre es Siegrain, miembro secreto del consejo escolar de Magnolia-

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Happy con sorpresa alzando los brazos tras la revelación

José pauso un par de segundos, pero luego prosiguió con una habla tan arrogante como antes -Oi, oi no me salgas con esas mentiras joven Siegrain, encargue a Sol que te investigara bien y no eres mas que un simple trabajador de Era High School-

-¿La medalla y la credencial no lo convencen maestro José?- pregunto Siegrain mientras se acercaba a el teléfono personal de Makarov, pero antes de tomarlo fue educado y le pidió permiso al director -¿Puedo?- Makarov no contesto estaba hecho roca literalmente por el hecho de que alguien del consejo estaba en su oficina y peor había visto en persona todo el desastre de la escuela

-Baka, ahora que ridiculez vas a hacer- le cuestiono José muy confiado de que todo era una mentira

Siegrain marco un numero con calma no sin antes presionar un botón para que se escuchara su conversación en voz alta –Bueno, Michello ¿me escuchas?-

Una voz contesto por el teléfono –"¿_Sieg eres tu? Donde estas joven deberías de estar reunido con el resto del consejo, no hemos visitado a Fairy Tail para la evaluación urgente por tu ausencia_"- Michello dejo de regañar a Siegrain y se quedo en silencio, cuando prosiguió su voz se escuchaba tensa _-¡Org estas en lo cierto! Sieg, nos estas llamando desde el teléfono de Fairy Tail ¿De que se trata todo esto?-_

-Lo siento Michello, debo colgar, llamo después- respondió al fin Siegrain

-¡_Te nos adelantaste, estas en problemas_! _Ultear esta muy…_- La voz del miembro del consejo no se escucho más ya que el peliazul colgó el teléfono

José estaba con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y de su boca no salían palabras –"_Michello, Org…e-esos nombres, son ¡Son miembros del consejo! Este chamaco no esta mintiendo_"-

Siegrain aprovecho el momento para hablar con el petrificado director -Director Makarov disculpe que no le hablar de esto antes, la verdad no hubo el tiempo y no podía abandonar a Erza, lo siento-

-El consejo, Wahhhhh- lloro cómicamente Makarov en respuesta derramando cascadas de lágrimas al suelo

En la frente de Siegrain apareció una gota de sudor –Director tranquilícese, no se preocupe mas, ahora que se la verdad el consejo no va a juzgar este instituto se lo aseguro-

-¡No tienes pruebas Sieg, no puedes detenerme así, yo soy uno de los diez legendarios profesores!- grito José recuperándose del shock y lanzando de nuevo ataques – ¡Tu y esa Erza, los dos son una molestia!-

-Ya no digas mas cosas malas de Erza, envidioso- le reclamo Happy harto del odio irracional que el maestro de historia sentía hacia la pelirroja y el ahora miembro del consejo escolar

Siegrain cerró los ojos exasperado por la actitud de José, quien ahora ya estaba llegando al punto de hacer el ridículo con sus declaraciones sin sentido

José volvió a hablar al ver que Siegrain no tenía iniciativa en proseguir con la discusion -No contestas por que sabes que yo tengo razón-

Makarov se sentó en su escritorio ya más relajado y aconsejo -José desiste de una vez, Sieg es un miembro del consejo, solo te va a ir peor-

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta que permanecía cerrada – ¿Puedo pasar? es urgente-

-Es Gray- identifico Happy pegándose a la puerta, pero esta se abrió violentamente y lo mando a volar –Si puedo volar, tengo alas- exclamo emocionado pensando que su sueño se había vuelto realidad, pero un choque en la pared lo regreso a la realidad

Quien había abierto la puerta de esa manera no era Gray sino Erza que se apoyaba con una mano en un hombro del Fullbuster y con la otra portaba una muleta para no pisar con su tobillo lesionado – ¡Director!-

-Pero si es Erza- dijo Makarov quien ya estaba tan relajado que tomaba te de limón sentado en su silla habitual

En el caso de Sieg, el si se puso nervioso por la inesperada aparición de su novia, todos sus esfuerzos por alejarla del director se habían derrumbado y estaba en una difícil situación -¿Erza que haces aquí?-

Erza se quedo al igual que el peliazul viéndolo a la cara, extrañada por que se encontraba junto con José y Makarov, nunca habría imaginado que cuando Gerard dijo que el se encargaría de todo fuera de una forma tan directa -Gerard…lo mismo me pregunto yo-

Happy tomo todo como un juego y se presento –Miren yo también estoy aquí en la oficina-

A Gray le incomodaba la manera en que la pareja se miraba, así que decidió detener el contacto visual entre ambos recordándole a Erza su propósito –Erza, las explicaciones serán después, entrega a Makarov los documentos-

Erza salio del trance en el que había caído y entrego los documentos a Makarov no sin antes decirle -Lea esto por favor-

-Erza, estos son documentos de José- dijo Makarov dándoles una leída rápida revisando quien era el editor o autor

José identifico a simple vista que esos eran sus planes en escrito -"_No puede ser posible, Totomaru y Sol los ocultaron, no me pueden haber traicionado, saben que si lo hicieran terminarían perdiendo, Gazille no ganaría nada en absoluto ¿Cómo los obtuvo Erza?_ "-

Makarov dirigió su atención a la intendente -Erza necesito que des un comunicado por los altavoces, tranquiliza a los alumnos, diles que todo ha sido una farsa, indícales que se iniciara la evacuación cuanto antes-

-Si director- contesto la intendente acercándose lentamente al sistema de comunicación escolar, Gerard quería ayudarla pero simplemente no sabía como ella se había tomado su intervención

Makarov ahora dirigió su mirada al estudiante -Gray tu busca a Mirajane, necesito que ayude a organizar la evacuación-

Gray a pesar de que no era su obligación el hacer ese trabajo al ser estudiante coopero con gusto con el director por el bien de la escuela –Como diga, iré a buscarla- sin perder tiempo salio corriendo después de Erza, aunque en su mente tenia otras ideas -"_Espero encontrar también a Natsu y Lucy_"-

-Yo leeré los documentos con cuidado- finalizo Makarov reiniciando su lectura

José crujió los dientes y no podía hacer nada mas que maldecir dentro de si –_"Maldición, los element four me han fallado, estoy perdido. ¡No puede ser! Siegrain maldito seas, espero que un día todo se te derrumbe como a mi"_-

_En el salón de tercer grado_

Lucy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; Natsu estaba tirado bocabajo en el suelo, mientras Gazille pisaba su cabeza con el pie muy sonriente por el resultado de la pelea que acababa de llegar a su fin, el era demasiado fuerte para el pelirrosado. Natsu había perdido.

-Jajaja que decepción, esperaba mas de ti Salamander- río Gazille en burla sin dejar de pisar a Natsu por la cabeza, a pesar de ello este no se movía ni un poco.

La rubia no soporto la escena y se hecho a huir en desesperación_ -"Esto es demasiado, Gazille esta totalmente demente, Natsu no puede mas, tengo que pedir ayuda"- _

Desafortunadamente Gazille la capturo antes de que llegara a la puerta –No tan rápido nerd-

-Suéltame, ¿como pudiste hacerle esto a Natsu?-

El metálico no respondió y sin soltarla le dio una patada a Natsu en las costillas haciendo que se estrellara en una pared quedando el joven de cabello rosa boca arriba –Yo no me compadeceré de nadie. Vamos Salamander, levántate, no siento satisfecha mi venganza-

-Lu-Lucy- Natsu abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga capturada por el loco tipo

-Natsu ya no te levantes, te pondrá otra paliza y no soporto verte sufrir, por favor no me lastimes así- le pidió Lucy de corazón sufriendo tanto como el.

-Je, ella no soporte verte medio muerto, ¿pero soportaras tu verla a ella sufrir?- le pregunto Gazille al maltrecho Natsu poniendo una cara maniaca, entonces le hizo una llave en un brazo a Lucy –¿Qué te parece si continuo lo que no me dejaste terminar? Cuando llegaste estaba apunto de romperle un brazo. Mira con tus propios ojos como su semblante se llena de desdicha y las lagrimas caen al suelo por el inmenso dolor, escucha como cruje su hueso al partirse en dos ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto? Si así es te sugiero que te apures- pregunto de nuevo incrementando la fuerza en la llave

Lucy comenzó a sentir la tensión aumentante, sabia que si Gazille continuaba así su brazo se partiría en dos, pero aun así se armo de valor y estaba dispuesta a sufrir como su amigo –Natsu, no quiero ser una carga para ti, yo tengo la culpa de que este así, yo lo provoque cuando le reclame sobre Levi-

-No digas eso Lucy. Hiciste lo correcto- dijo Natsu en voz débil y con la vista clavada al suelo, entonces lazo la cabeza y grito con determinación -¡No vuelvas a decir que eres una carga para mí! Al contrario, vivir sin ti seria una carga para mi por que estaría solo- fortalecido por los sentimientos de Lucy y con la misión de evitar que Gazille la lastimara se puso de pie, al principio algo agachado y tambaleante pero después erguido y firme.

Gazille movió su cuello tronando sus vértebras mientras decía -Otra vez tienes esa mirada desafiante, sabia que tenias mas que dar-

Natsu también estaba perdiendo mas la compostura y solo por que Lucy estaba presente se contenía de dejarse llevar por la ira como Gazille, así que se limito a darle una advertencia -Gajeel mientras siguas maltratando a Lucy no me rendiré. Yo he admitido mi culpa por tu situación, pero que metas a Lucy en esto ¡no lo acepto!-

Gazille libero a Lucy y entonces sorprendentemente levanto al inconciente Aria y lo coloco en la puerta para que Lucy no pudiera escapar –En ese caso me conviene mantener a esta rubia en nuestro asunto. Cada vez que caigas ella pagara tu derrota, tendrás que levantarte ves tras vez a defenderla. Quiero que luches conmigo hasta que no te queden fuerzas, hasta que no puedas moverte, para que comprendas al fin la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar el destino… ¡Sentirás lo que he sentido yo durante toda mi vida!-

-"¿_Por que? Yo solo le voy a estorbar, Gazille quiere torturarlo psicológicamente ¡Ya no mas! ¡Ya no quiero esto!_"- pensó Lucy agitando su cabeza hacia los lados apunto de ceder a la crisis nerviosa

La voz de Natsu la salvo de caer en la oscuridad –Lucy no escuches sus palabras. El esta frustrado y quiere que nosotros estemos igual que el-

-Pero Natsu si pierdes no lo podré tolerar-

-Lucy si perdiera yo también no me perdonaría verte ser lastimada por este loco. Por eso no perderé y ambos saldremos de esto juntos-

-Pero que palabras tan vacías hablan, uno de ustedes debería huir abandonando al otro a su suerte, así es como se hacen las cosas. Seria estupido que los dos lleven castigo cuando solo uno basta- sugirió Gazille despreciando la amistad de Lucy y Natsu incitándolos a traicionarse egoístamente

Natsu nunca había sido alguien brillante, sin embargo gracias las experiencias por las que había pasado en todo el día, iba armando el rompecabezas sobre el pensar de su rival -Gazille, te molestan los lazos de las demás personas por que no tienes amigos. Lo supe cuando Totomaru te quiso traicionar con tal de salvarse, esos compañeros tuyos nunca fueron tus amigos, por que te temían-

El ex pandillero defendió sus ideales basados en el odio y la desconfianza -Claro que no idiota, la amistad es débil, es mejor dominar a los demás por el miedo, así nunca sufrirás la desilusión de la traición-

-Tu mente esta torcida Gajeel. Aun así no es tarde, siempre se puede empezar de nuevo-

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Erza por los altavoces de la escuela –_Atención alumnado y cuerpo académico, la dirección escolar informa que todo ha sido una falsa alarma, no se encuentra ningún asesino en serie dentro de nuestras instalaciones, guarden la calma y esperen mas instrucciones sobre la evacuación, por favor_-

-Hmph así que el maestro José ha sido descubierto, ni modo- hablo ahora Gazille con indiferencia

-¿Erza? Uff que bueno que este bien- suspiro Natsu aliviado al saber que afuera todo estaba saliendo bien allá afuera

-¡Nunca bajes la guardia!- exclamo Gazille intentando inmediatamente atrapar a Natsu con sus brazos, pero este se agacho esquivando al metálico y luego le dio un golpe en el estomago, pero el grande no pareció importarle mucho

-Los amigos no existen- dijo Gazille soltando dos puñetazos con ambas manos, pero Natsu estuvo muy concentrado y los esquivo devolviéndole cuatro a Gazille en el mentón dejándolo aturdido

-Si no aceptas la existencia de los amigos nunca encontraras ninguno- respondió Natsu aprovechando el estado de Gazille para darle una patada en el muslo, el de Phantom se encorvo por el ataque pero alcanzo a darle un impacto con la palma abierta en el pecho repeliendo al pelirrosado. Natsu tenia la ventaja y tenia que terminar antes de que su oponente se recuperara así que aprovecho el impulso que Gazille le había dado de una manera ingeniosa; reboto en el elástico vientre de Aria quien estaba inconciente cubriendo la puerta de manera que fue lanzado a gran velocidad en dirección del mareado Gazille, Natsu preparo su mejor movimiento; la patada voladora, el golpe iba directo al cráneo de Gazille pero desafortunadamente este se alcanzo a recuperar y capturo a Natsu por el abdomen

-Demasiado ingenuo Salamander, yo llevo años luchando en peleas callejeras, no puedes derrotarme- le dijo Gazille mientras levantaba Natsu en el aire hasta que este quedo en posición vertical con los pies apuntando hacia el techo y la cabeza hacia el suelo

Aria despertó en ese momento debido a lo que había hecho Natsu y vio la escena –No, esos movimientos son de luchadores profesionales. Le va a hacer un suplex vertical-

Lucy se puso fría al oír las palabras del ex element four -¡¿Qué dices? Eso esta mal, solo los luchadores pueden soportar esos golpes-

Natsu intentaba liberarse pero tenia sus brazos atrapados por los hombros de Gazille quien decidió finalizar el movimiento -Hasta aquí llegaste Slamander- el fuerte y pesado hombre se dejo caer al suelo de espaldas sin liberar a Natsu de manera que este ultimo recibió el impacto contra el suelo con todo el impulso de la caída, fue tan violento el aterrizaje que reboto una vez y giro en el aire cayendo de nuevo boca arriba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Un solo movimiento, de esta no te levantas Jajajaja- rio Gazille levantando ambos brazos victorioso y orgulloso de su victoria

-Pobre chico, será un suertudo si no sufre daño permanente, se dio con todo en la espalda y la nuca, yo…yo me voy de aquí- dijo Aria tembloroso abriendo la puerta huyendo del cuarto abandonando a Lucy a pesar de que según el la había defendido antes.

-¡Natsu!- grito Lucy con todas sus fuerzas aterrorizada por lo que acababa de decir el cobarde, entonces corrió hacia el de cabello rosa y se agacho junto a el y lo sacudió diciéndole con una voz desesperada e incluso desafinada por tanto que había gritado en todo el día –¡Levántate, despierta Natsu, no me hagas esto!- Lucy se hecho a llorar en el pecho de Natsu ya que este no reaccionaba a nada –Natsu tu eres muy especial para mi, no te rindas por que…- le dijo levantando la vista acercando su rostro al de el, entonces no pudo mas y abrió su corazón aunque el salamander no escuchara nada –Por que yo te amo-

Gazille dejo de reírse de hecho salio de su estado de locura al oír las palabras de Lucy -¿Acaso escuche bien?-

Lucy no podía parar de llorar mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo y no solo eso; el único chico al que amaba de verdad. ¿Y si sufría perdida de memoria? ¿Se habría fracturado huesos? O peor ¿Habría caído en coma? Todas esas preguntas rondaban su mente, la vida e ilusiones de Lucy se derrumbaban en esos instantes eternos.

Gazille bajo la vista y una sombra cubrió su vista, su sonrisa desapareció y se quedo inmóvil

-Natsu yo, te necesito- dijo Lucy con voz débil sollozante viendo a Natsu a la cara, la sonrisa volvió al semblante de Gazille –Si escuche bien Je Je- entonces sin compasión separo a Lucy de Natsu y la coloco contra una pared –Así que tu amas a Salamander, tenemos mucho de que hablar- Lucy ya ni siquiera sentía temor, sus ojos estaban clavados en Natsu y ya solo pensaba en el bienestar de el y no el de ella misma

_Un poco antes en el primer piso_

Erza acababa de dar el anuncio, pero lo que se le hacia raro a Gray era que no veía ningún alumno en los salones, mucho menos en los pasillos, aun así llamaba con esperanza de encontrar a quien buscaba – ¿Hey alguien por aquí? Lucy, Natsu, Mira-

-Por aquí- contesto una voz dulce desde un salón al que no había entrado aun el Fullbuster

-¿Mirajane, eres tu?- pregunto Gray aliviado, quien no espero respuesta y entro al aula, y si, allí estaba de pie la secretaria asomándose por una ventana rota -¿Que sucedió aquí?-

-No lo se, pero la mayoría de los alumnos se ha salido por esta ventana, los deje ir ya que estaban en pánico- contesto la de cabello blanco

-Mmh pues la escuela ya esta toda dañada, así que un vidrio que rompieras no hace mucho daño, al menos los alumnos salieron, aunque todo fuera una farsa-

Mirajane puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra movió el dedo índice negando las palabras de Gray -Hey, hey alto allí Gray, yo no rompí la ventana-

-Yo la rompí- hablo alguien desde afuera, Mira salto de gusto ya que quien venia a unos veinte metros por el patio era su hermano menor acompañado de Alzack

-¡Elfman estas bien!- exclamo Mira muy feliz tan emocionada que no lo espero sino que salio por la ventana para correr a abrazarlo -¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste gran gorila-

-Je solo arreglando unos pequeños asuntos con el fenómeno que hablaba mal de Lisana, ya no nos volverá a molestar- respondió el fortachón devolviéndole el abrazo

Gray vio que los hermanos estaban muy ocupados así que llamo a Alzack y le hizo una observación –Veo que ya dejaste el cigarro amigo, ya te ves más tranquilo-

-Si me deje llevar pero todo esta mejor ¿Cómo les va allí dentro?-

Gray en ese momento recordó a lo que había venido –Disculpa Alzack, después me cuentas todo. Hey Mira, el director te necesita cuando antes en su oficina-

-Ve Nee-chan- le dijo Elfman con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mirajane y Gray se fueron cuanto antes a la dirección, mientras que los dos alumnos se tiraron en el pasto cansados por todo lo que habían corrido en el día.

-Uff lo bueno que tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con Mystogan, fue muy amable de su parte el que nos trajera de vuelta- hablo el vaquero de cabello azul

-Cierto, aunque sigue siendo muy raro, no hablo nada solo nos dijo "suban los llevare de vuelta"-

-Lo mas extraño es cuando sonó su teléfono celular y contesta a una tal Wendy ¿tendría una cita o algo por el estilo?-

Elfman se reclino impresionado por la idea de Alzack -¿Bromeas? Es imposible-

Alzack se quedo con la vista puesta en las nubes, luego vio su reloj que portaba en su muñeca –Elfman ya es hora de que el consejo venga, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo-

-Claro, el director sabrá que hacer, Fairy Tail siempre supera todas las adversidades-

_Oficina del director_

El ambiente se encontraba mucho mejor en la oficina, Makarov terminaba de leer los documentos, Erza estaba muy pensativa por los acontecimientos del duro día de hoy, Happy se encontraba preocupado por Natsu, mientras que Gerard marcaba un numero en su celular. José solo estaba sentado en una silla aun maldiciendo en su mente su suerte

-Director, ¿pudiera saber que dicen esos documentos?- pregunto Gerard marcando mas números

-Son los planes de José en detalle, estimado Siegrain-

-En ese caso llamare a los miembros del consejo escolar para que cancelen su visita, ya tenemos al causante de todo esto y las pruebas suficientes- dijo Gerard poniendo su celular en su oído derecho

-"_El tiene teléfono celular, entonces el llamo por mi teléfono antes solo para que el consejo supiera que el estaba aquí"- _razono Makarov comprendiendo el actuar de Gerard

Erza escucho confundida la conversación de Gerard por el celular, quien hablo con calma -Todo esta solucionado, Ultear dile a todos que se retiren…no yo tengo todo bajo control…si… ¡espera no vengas!...hablamos después, adiós-

En cuanto el peliazul colgó, Erza se le acerco algo resentida y ofendida – ¿Gerard tu eres del consejo? Nunca me lo dijiste antes-

Gerard titubeo un poco y hablo actuando nervioso -Erza, se que esto es algo confuso para ti, pero te lo explicare después ¿ok?-

Erza no quiso ceder -¿Y quien es Ultear? Escuche la voz de una mujer llamándote-

-Erza confía en mi, hablaremos después y aclarare todo-

Erza asintió con la cabeza pero la expresión que tenia no concordaba con su respuesta, parecía decepcionada, de hecho salio de la oficina con dificultad para caminar por su lesion, sin decir ninguna palabra, no así en sus pensamientos –"_Gerard yo no te he ocultado nada sobre mi_"-

Gerard se quedo preocupado, pero no culpo a la pelirroja, después de todo sabia que estaba mal el haberle ocultado algo tan importante –_"Erza, lo siento pero esto era necesario en mi investigación como miembro del consejo"-_

Makarov llamo al pensativo joven –Sieg ven hacia acá por favor-

Gerard tomo asiento frente al anciano –Ok-

-Has hecho mucho por nosotros, te devolveré el favor, hablare con Erza por ti- Le dijo Makarov guardando unos papeles en los cajones de su escritorio

-Yo también voy- dijo Happy acercándose a la puerta

Makarov asintió con un movimiento de cuello -Como quieras profesor Happy, solo espérame a que termine de acomodar todo esto-

-Gracias- agradeció Gerard. Al cabo de dos minutos, el director salio en busca de la intendente para interceder y arreglar todo entre la pareja lo mas rápido posible. Eso significo que solo quedaron Gerard y José en la oficina

José aprovecho la soledad para hablar con malicia y astucia -Jeje, ustedes dos son incompatibles. Pronto tendrás que decidir entre tu trabajo o tu novia, así es la vida, nunca se puede tener todo-

Gerard rechazo las ideas del malvado hombre -No, yo luchare, no perderé a Erza ni a mi trabajo-

-Te engañas a ti mismo, cuídate por que hasta las personas cercanas a ti puede que un dia te den la espalda y te arruinen- advirtió José con una sonrisa, era como si lo estuviera amenazando

-Hmph- Gerard negó las palabras del malvado hombre, en ese momento le llego un mensaje y Gerard lo leyó, entonces pensó mientras escribía un mensaje de vuelta –"_Así que se molesto el consejo ¿eh Ultear? Aceptare la disciplina, no podía dejar que destruyeran los sueños de mi Erza_"- pensó Gerard sin sentir remordimiento ni lamento por sus actos.

_No muy lejos del instituto_

Cuatro miembros del consejo se encontraban en un parque bajo la sombra de un árbol, eran un hombre alto con barba y un ojo cerrado, un gato viejo y malhumorado y una mujer de cabello negro largo y piel blanca, el último era un hombre anciano de la edad de Makarov

La mujer revisaba su celular y lo cerro disgustada –Siegrain dice que aceptara la disciplina-

El hombre alto cerro su otro ojo claramente molesto –Pero que rebelde fue al adelantarse a nosotros. Aunque a ti te felicito Ultear, tu si eres ordenada, responsable y objetiva, aunque trabajas en equipo con el, no te dejaste llevar por la camaradería que existe entre ustedes y actuaste como debe ser-

El viejo gato concordó -Michello tiene razón, incluso fuiste la primera en proponer disciplina en su contra, eso es encomiable-

-Pero Org, esto no se me hace bien, si Siegrain se entera que Ultear propuso el castigo quedara devastado- dijo el anciano hablando a diferencia de los demás sin dureza de palabra, entonces en seguida aconsejo a la compañera de equipo de Sieg –Ultear conozco bien a Siegrain, el nunca te perjudicaría, el siempre te ha apoyado en tus asignaciones y ha confiado en ti y le estas pagando con traición-

Ultear contesto con orgullo y un poco de coraje en su voz -No lo estoy traicionando, solo lo estoy protegiendo, es más, puede que si no lo vigilamos quizás nos traicione, para mí que esta ocultándonos cosas-

Yaji se dio cuenta las malas intenciones de la única mujer del consejo presente -¿De que hablas Ultear? Piénsalo bien, te estas dejando llevar por la ira-

Desafortunadamente Michello no estaba de acuerdo con el pequeño anciano -Yaji tu también te estas dejando llevar por tus sentimientos, apuesto a que eres el único contento por la desobediencia de Sieg. ¿Por que lo digo? Por que salvo a Makarov y su instituto. Siempre defiendes a Fairy Tail y a Makarov, quien ojala se retire cuanto antes para que alguien más ordenado se encargue del instituto-

El gato Org detuvo la discusión entre los otros tres -Hay ya es suficiente, esta platica no va a nada, si Sieg dice que todo esta controlado esperemos su reporte. Después veamos su reacción a la disciplina, así sabremos si esta ocultándonos algo-

Ultear se volteo de manera que los otros miembros del consejo no pudieran darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo satisfecha –Gerard te estas pasando de la raya, si tan solo hubieras hablado conmigo sobre tu plan te hubiera encubierto, ahora veamos si eres capaz de estar alejado de Fairy Tail y de sea lo que sea que te halla llamado la atención de esa patética escuela-

_De regreso a Fairy Tail…_

En el mismo salón vacío se encontraba Lucy arrinconada contra una esquina, Gazille se encontraba de pie frente a ella, con su expresión maniaca, pero ahora no la estaba maltratándola físicamente, si no mas bien, emocionalmente mediante duras palabras.

No paraba de reír y entonces se mofo con desprecio -Jajajaja, así que al fin revelas tus intenciones, pero ya es demasiado tarde el ya no se levantara, ahora sufrirás el nunca habérselo dicho antes- .

-¡No! no puede ser- negó con la cabeza sin perder la fe en el chico -Natsu tiene una voluntad de hierro y el prometió que saldríamos de esto juntos, ¡el no puede perder!-le defendió aun manteniendo la esperanza.

-Eres una tonta, las palabras no cambian los hechos, lo ames o no, la cruda realidad es que el no se moverá ni un centímetro- le dijo dándose la vuelta para darle una fuerte patada en el estomago al cuerpo inconsciente del joven, estampándolo en la pared y luego en una banca, mas el cuerpo no hizo ningún movimiento.

-¡No! ¡Natsu!- grito aterrorizada con las manos sobre su cabeza y cerro los ojos para no ver la horrible escena-¡ya basta déjalo o lo vas a matar!- dijo con mucho miedo y preocupación con un nudo en la garganta de tan solo imaginarse que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

El metálico volvió a caminar hacia la Heartphilia y se arrodillo frente a ella para estar al nivel, tomándola del mentón y así levantándole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos -Le estoy dando su merecido, ya le tocaba pagar por sus errores. Grita y di lo que quieras, el no te escucha y mas le vale que no despierte por que entonces lamentara haberte fallado. Te lo recalco de nuevo "La palabras no cambian los hechos"- después de hablar recogió un cuaderno que tenia a su lado y se lo mostró –Maldice a Natsu por haberte mentido y perdonare tu obra escrita-

Lucy se negó a insultar a Natsu, sin aquel chico que por tanto tiempo había sido todo para ella, lo demás ya no tenia significado alguna sin el, nada le importaba, ni siquiera su novela.

La paciencia de el element four estallo, le resultaba imposible comprender aquel amor inquebrantable que sentía la joven por el Dragneel, aquel sentimiento que la llevaba a soportar cualquier amenaza y maltrato que el pudiera darle, para ella no valía nada si no estaba Natsu, su incapacidad de comprender esa unión lo enfurecía hasta sus limites.

-¡Eres una testaruda, si tanto quieres estar con el, te Hare el favor de mandarte a su lado para siempre!- Grito frustrado tomándola del brazo bruscamente y levantándola de manera agresiva.

La rubia cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero justo en ese momento se escucho el crujir de la madera, ambos voltearon al lugar de donde provenía ese ruido, Gazille libero a Lucy sorprendido, prácticamente se congelo incrédulo de lo que veía; los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron con felicidad; ambas emociones totalmente distintas se debían a la imagen que se extendía frente a ellos: Natsu estaba de pie sosteniéndose con dificultad en la banca, y aun cuando su cuerpo estaba destrozado y parecía apunto de desmoronarse, en sus ojos se podía distinguir una gran determinación, que parecía imposible detener su objetivo, y aquella determinación era una llama que se niega a extinguirse.

-Gajeel, las palabras no cambian lo que ya ha sucedido, pero si tienen un poder… ¡El poder de cambiar a las personas!- grito el pelirrosado decidido, luego corrió hacia el nombrado mientras concentraba sus ultimas energías en su puño, para darle su ultimo golpe.

Gazille estaba en shock y su mente no reaccionaba, así que no evadió el ataque y así recibió el puñetazo en la cara, uno como nunca antes le había propinado alguien y por primera vez, fue el quien término noqueado en el suelo.

El Dragneel contemplo a su rival por un par de segundos, jadeaba por el cansancio y estaba muy adolorido por la paliza que había recibido antes –Testarudo Gajeel, subestimaste los lazos irrompibles que existen entre Lucy y yo- le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente, pero de inmediato dejo de prestarle atención y fue a con Lucy, pero debido a que su cuerpo ya no aguantaba cayo de rodillas al suelo, estaba a punto de perder la fuerza en sus piernas y azotarse contra el piso, cuando sintió como unos delgados y finos brazos detuvieron la caída, era Lucy quien estaba arrodillada frente a el, abrazándolo con fuerza. El joven sentía una gran calidez, pero no devolvió el abrazo debido a que su cuerpo ya no respondía.

Lucy seguía llorando pero ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad, la alegría de que el Dragneel siguiera vivo no podía expresarse, nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviada como se encontraba ahora -Natsu, yo...yo creí que tu, oh Natsu- balbuceo entre sollozos.

-Lu-Lucy, tranquila, todo ha terminado- le tranquilizo con voz débil, a pesar de eso hablaba con confianza y emanaba paz.

La rubia ya no lo soporto mas y por fin desahogo todas esas emociones que había contenido, todas esas que había tenido que ocultar a Gazille mostrándose fuerte, pero que por dentro tan solo eran miedo y sufrimiento, ahora estas se combinaban con la alegría y felicidad, todas se combinaban y se liberaban mediante lagrimas que eran derramadas sobre la bufanda del joven- Natsu no me vuelvas a hacer esto-

-Lucy, no volveré a recurrir a la violencia, no quiero volverte a ver llorando, no quiero verte sufrir, no p-por mi cul-pa- dijo Natsu con la voz relajada en extremo, casi desvaneciéndose, pero Lucy lo abrazo con mas fuerza, Natsu levanto la vista con dificultad y a pesar de que veía borroso pudo ver que Lucy estaba sonriéndole, e igualmente el devolvió la sonrisa. Era un momento especial, nunca habían estado en un momento tan emocional e intimo como este, ni tan unidos emocionalmente.

Pero el mágico momento se desvaneció y la esperanza murió; Gazille estaba de pie silencioso pero lleno de odio, apretaba los puños, crujía los dientes y se le marcaban las venas en los brazos por la tensión en sus músculos y tendones. Dio un paso al frente casi cayendo por el duro golpe que la había puesto el Salamander se sostuvo de la pared con gran dificultad, pero no se dio por vencido y camino lentamente en dirección a sus rivales que seguían arrodillados en el suelo -¡Yo…los mandare juntos al hospital!-

-Lucy vete, te comprare tiempo- le dijo Natsu al oído a Lucy, pero era inútil, ya no podía engañar a nadie, estaba sin fuerzas, ya no siquiera podia ponerse de pie.

-No Natsu, me quedare contigo- exclamo Lucy decidida abrazándolo, Natsu alzo sus temblorosos brazos e hizo lo mismo, sus últimos momentos los iban a pasar juntos, sonrientes y abrazados en símbolo de su inquebrantable amistad, un lazo irrompible que ninguna dificultad podría deshacer.

Gazille vio la escena y se detuvo, una especie de Deja Vu invadió su mente, esa imagen, ya la había contemplado antes… cerro los ojos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en aquellos acontecimientos que antes ya lo habían perturbado…

_Un Natsu apareció en su mente e hizo eco en las palabras que antes ya había pronunciado "¡Solo déjalo ir! Eso es el pasado. Mientras sigas odiando no vas a poder vivir satisfecho, yo…también he tenido que dejar cosas atrás, cosas del pasado". _

Eran verdad, el nunca estaba satisfecho, por mas Nerds que atacara, el odio y la frustración siempre estaba presentes, nada lograba aliviar aquellos sentimientos, al contrario, entre mas personas atacara, se alimentaba mas su odio por ellos…

¿Por qué los odiaba tanto?

_El mismo Natsu imaginario respondió "Gazille, te molestan los lazos de las demás personas por que no tienes amigos, lo supe cuando Totomaru te quiso traicionar con tal de salvarse, esos compañeros tuyos nunca fueron tus amigos" respondió tal y como había dicho después de la pelea._

Salamander tenia amigos, el obtenía fuerza de ellos, el había resistido la golpiza por que su determinación provenía de los lazos que tenia con Lucy, eran irrompibles y sabia que volvería a soportar cualquier cosa, con tal de proteger a sus amigos.

Gazille abrió los ojos y sintió una extraña sensación al ver a Natsu y Lucy juntos, emanaban una calidez y paz a pesar del crítico momento en el que estaban...

Sintió miedo, por primera vez se sentía débil frente a alguien mas, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, no, mejor dicho su mente no daba orden de atacar, no podía ser cierto… su odio se estaba extinguiendo…

"_Si no aceptas la existencia de los amigos nunca encontraras ninguno"_

_De nuevo dejo su mente en blanco, se adentro en lo mas profundo de su ser y se visualizo en el lugar de Natsu, de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, abrazando a alguien., Logro sentir lo que Natsu sentía: paz, calidez, calma, amor y muchos otros sentimientos desconocidos para el ¿esos eran los sentimientos que solo la amistado podía ofrecer? _

Las palabras tenían un poder, tal como Natsu afirmaba "_El poder de cambiar a las personas_".

_No pudo contenerse y abrió los ojos para ver quien era esa persona a la que abrazaba en su imaginación ¡vaya sorpresa que se llevo! Era Levi McGarden, la chica genio que lo hacia sentir miserable. _

_Había una gran diferencia entre su situación imaginaria y la situación real de Natsu: Lucy sonreía con alegría; mientras que Levi lloraba desgarrada._

_Lucy siempre miraba a Natsu a los ojos y Levi ignoraba completamente a Gazille._

_La razón de su gran tristeza estaba en lo que sostenía su pequeña y delicada mano…un trozo de su novela, la novela que el había destruido sin piedad. _

Gazille sintió odio de nuevo, pero odio por si mismo odio por lo que había echo, un odio intenso… odio por lo que era.

_Levi comenzó a desaparecer entre sus brazos lo cual causo desesperación en Gajeel – ¡Espera!- _

_El Natsu imaginario apareció de nuevo a un lado de Gazille, de pie, coloco una mano sobre el hombro del metálico y sonrío "Nunca es tarde, siempre se puede empezar de nuevo- finalizo con su gran sonrisa llena de esperanza, mientras que desaparecía entre sus pensamientos…_

Gazille abrió los ojos dejando a un lado su meditación, había tomado su decisión, cruzo los brazos y sonrío de medio lado, pero no era su sonrisa maniaca o sádica, era una nueva sonrisa una calida y empática –Tu ganas Natsu, no puedo con ustedes dos-

Tanto Natsu como Lucy voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, ¡había llamado a Natsu por su nombre, se estaba rindiendo y no había ni una sola pizca de odio en su humanidad!

El de Phantom repentinamente se sintió aturdido y mareado, las consecuencias del golpazo de Natsu al fin lo habían afectado, estaba apunto de desvanecerse en el aire así que volvió a cerrar los ojos -Las palabras no cambian los hechos, pero si a las personas…Levi- dijo sus ultimas palabras, dedicando su ultimo pensamiento a la imagen de aquella pequeña joven que lo había hecho reflexionar, por la cual estaba decidido a cambiar…

Silencio invadió el pequeño salón, no había palabras para explicar lo sucedido. Al fin la locura había llegado a su fin, Natsu sonrío con su gran sonrisa como si estuviera renovado –Jeje si que se tardo en razonar- el pelirrosado intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro y permaneció de rodillas. Lucy sabia que el momento era perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos así que decidió ser directa –Natsu, quiero decirte algo, yo…-

Sin embargo alguien abrió la puerta y lo arruino todo, era el anciano Makarov con una cara de sorpresa ya que saco sus propias deducciones –Oigan, si necesitan privacidad vayan a un hotel o algo por le estilo, pero no en mi escuela-

Lucy recordó que aun estaba abrazando a Natsu para evitar que este cayera al suelo, así que se defendió apenada -Ah, no es lo que parece-

Makarov no quería aceptar la defensa de Lucy, pero cuando vio a Gazille noqueado en el suelo se sorprendió y confundió a la vez – ¡¿Pero que diablos paso aquí? Miren nadamas a ese pobre hombre medio muerto y ustedes tan cariñosos como si nada-

-Hey viejo, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada- se defendió Natsu como si nada poniéndose de pie un poco mejor sorprendiendo a Lucy por su rápida recuperación

Makarov observo a Gajeel y luego a Natsu y Lucy quienes estaban de pie a muy duras penas -Ese es el problema que no hacen nada por ayudar a este alumno, vámonos de aquí. Mmmh ahora que lo veo ustedes también se ven en mal estado, vayamos con Warren y después hablaremos-

–Un momento ¿Y como nos llevamos al grandote?- pregunto Natsu ya que el estaba demasiado cansado como para llevarlo

-No hay problema ¡Laxus puedes pasar!- llamo Makarov asomándose hacia fuera del aula por la puerta

Laxus como siempre entro primero hablando antes de analizar la situación -¿Ya encontraste a Erza? Un momento, ¡pero si es Natsu y Lucy!- Laxus observo algo en la apariencia Lucy que no le agrado mucho -¿Mmm? Lucy tu cabello, bueno eso será después-

-Laxus, que bueno que nos encontramos, te pido que cargues a ese alumno que esta tirado en el suelo y lo lleves con el medico- hablo su abuelo, Laxus hizo una mueca y obedeció a la fuerza, Makarov dio la señal a Natsu y Lucy de que lo acompañaran y así fue

-"_Gazille idiota, primero José y luego tu, nadamas despiertes y te las veras conmigo"_- pensó Laxus cargando a Gazille en su hombro antes de salir del aula.

_Oficina del director_

La oficina del director ahora parecía un lugar de reunión; Happy y Gerard mantenían en observación a José, Gray y Mira habían llegado buscando al director y más tarde también habían arribado Warren y Juvia.

-Ese viejo, ¿adonde se habrá ido?- se pregunto Gray

Mira lo calmo recordándole que ya no tenia por que preocuparse -Tranquilo Gray de todas maneras los alumnos ya evacuaron, el peligro ha terminado-

-Uff que alivio- añadió Warren desestresandose, Juvia solo suspiro no tan contenta

Gray volteo a ver a Juvia quien tenia la mirada baja al ver como había terminado todo para su líder José, pero despistado como siempre no noto la tristeza de la mujer de la lluvia –Oye Juvia, si que me pusiste un susto-

-Gray-sama- pronuncio Juvia con tristeza, estaba consciente que la caída de José y la revelación de su plan significaba su expulsión y peor aun, nunca volvería a verlo de nuevo.

Una pequeña voz llamo repetitivamente al joven -Gray, Gray, Gray-

-¿Qué Happy?-

El gato estaba apunto de llorar y dio la razón -¿No sabes donde esta Natsu? Tengo miedo por el-

Alguien toco la puerta y Happy creyó que era una especie de respuesta divina a su pregunta – ¡Natsu!-

La puerta fue abierta por Warren y entraron tres tipos vestidos de trajes negros y lentes oscuros, uno de ellos al parecer el líder dio un paso al frente -Buenos días a todos, venimos de parte del supremo consejo escolar para escoltar al doctor José Porla para llevarlo a que de su declaración-

-Sieg, creo que te hablan a ti- le dijo Warren al peliazul ya que no reaccionaba por estar perdido en su mente, evidentemente pensando en cierta pelirroja.

El Fernandes atendió a los hombres del consejo -Ah, si aquí esta José, adelante-

Los tres sujetos aprendieron al hombre de Phantom y salieron de la puerta, pero uno de ellos regreso a unos cuantos segundos de haber salido –Siegrain, usted también acompáñenos, el consejo necesita hablar con usted-

Gerard no quería irse sin antes hablar con Erza, por ello trato de encontrar una opcion -P-Pe-Pero, un momento ¿tiene que ser ahora mismo?-

-Si señor, es de vital importancia- le señalo el sujeto

Gerard suspiro y se despido de los de Fairy –Chicos, tengo que retirarme, por favor díganle a Erza que hablare con ella mañana para aclarar todo-

-Si claro- contesto Gray, por su tono de voz natural se podía ver que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.

El hombre de negro saco una carta –Casi lo olvido, entreguen esto al director Makarov, comuníquenle que asista a las oficinas del consejo cuanto antes- dicho esto se retiraron los tres hombres junto con un desolado José y un abatido Gerard.

Mirajane no estaba enterada de que había sucedido en su ausencia -Disculpen ¿Sucedió algo malo entre Erza y su novio?-

-Bueno, no te asustes pero Sieg es del consejo, pero es un buen hombre, nos salvo del juicio de los miembros mas estrictos del consejo, aun así parece que a Erza no le agrado que el nunca se lo hubiera dicho- explico Gray, luego Happy añadió –Ah y parece que se puso algo celosa por que Sieg estaba hablando con una mujer del consejo-

Mirajane se puso en posición de pensar, con una mano en su barbilla y los ojos viendo hacia arriba -Que raro, Erza no es conocida por ser desconfiada y celosa-

Juvia se sintió libre de tomar la palabra -Quizás Erza-san quiere demasiado a Sieg y por eso actúa diferente a como suele ser, el amor puede salirse de control y convertirse en celos y los celos hacen que se cometan errores- Juvia no hablo mas para esperar la reacción de los demás, por que indirectamente estaba dando a saber por que ella había actuado tan violenta con Gray

-Wow, lo que dices lo explica todo- admitió Gray, Juvia pensó que se refería a lo que había sucedido entre ellos antes, entonces el pelinegro especifico –Claro entre Erza y Sieg-

_-"Gray-sama no entendió ¡Juvia esta frustrada!"- _pensó Juvia dándole la espalda haciendo una rabieta, favorablemente el Fullbuster hablo unas palabras que sin saberlo la calmaron un poco, unas palabras que nunca imagino que escucharía del joven –Descuida Juvia, dejemos todo en el pasado y vivamos el presente- Juvia volteo asombrada, no obstante nada cuadraba; Gray estaba todo distraído hablando con Warren sobre lo extraño que era que Elfman no se hubiera cortado con el vidrio de la ventana que había hecho pedazos con su cuerpo. Entonces ¿Quién había hablado que tenia la misma voz que Gray? La respuesta estaba recargada en una pared; Bixlow

-Soy un buen imitador de voces, estudiante nueva, Juvia Loxar. Sonrie, esa es solo una de mis muchas aptitudes, entre ellas esta la de llevarme sus tristezas - dijo el sujeto raro hablando elegantemente y con gracia

Gray hablo rápidamente con el del casco no precisamente para defender a Juvia-Bixlow tu solo vendrías por algo aquí así que te lo diré de una vez; Laxus no esta aquí-

-Bah, pero si yo vine aquí atraído por el dulce aroma de dos mujeres hermosas- contesto Bixlow y luego se acerco a Mirajane y tomando su mano con delicadeza le insinúo con pasión –Ah secretaria, siempre que la veo me pierdo en sus preciosos ojos azules, si me diera la oportunidad una noche de estas…- sus palabras no concordaban con sus acciones ya que no estaba viendo a los ojos a Mirajane sino a otra parte del cuerpo, mas baja sin tener vergüenza ni decoro

Justin Fried al igual que Bixlow apareció sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, era como si los hombres de Laxus tuvieran una habilidad para pasar desapercibidos, en fin alejo a Bixlow de Mirajane impidiendo que este siguiera acosándola –Basta Bixlow, sabes por que estamos aquí, así que deja de acosar a las mujeres, en especial a la secretaria ya que ella tiene autoridad suficiente para disciplinarte-

-Aw Justine desgraciado, no dejaste que terminara mi piropo- se quejo el pervertido con enfado

Justine hizo una reverencia frente al grupito y hablo con decencia y educación -Disculpen la molestia de mi inmaduro camarada. Ya que Laxus no esta aquí, no hay razón para que nosotros sigamos aquí- entonces obligo a Bixlow a salir del cuarto, el sin embargo antes de salir le hablo a Mira –Secretaria, ruego que perdone a mi compañero, si va a aplicar un castigo yo con gusto me ofrezco a llevar la carga que le pertenece a el-

Mirajane sonrío hablando con amabilidad –No descuida, no es necesario llegar a tanto-

Justine se retiro sin siquiera devolver la sonrisa, por algo le llamaban Fried el oscuro

A Mirajane le sorprendió la manera de ser de Fried -El es diferente a sus amigos, es amable y caballeroso, honorable y discreto, no entiendo que hace con ellos-

-Hey Mira, si que te deshaces en elogios por Fried- observo Happy como siempre muy atento a cualquier pista de romances que pudiera haber

-Happy, solo digo que tiene muchas cualidades, no saques conclusiones-

-Si claro "cualidades"- insinúo Happy con sarcasmo pasándose de la raya de nuevo

Una voz molesta llamo a Happy –Hey gato, ¿que tanto hablan de mi camarada?-

Los cinco presentes se exaltaron al percatarse de que Laxus estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos

La actitud de Happy cambio y hablo con miedo -Ah Laxus, solo hablábamos de que Fried es admirable y bueno-

-¿Y que yo no lo soy? Fried es mi subordinado yo soy mayor que el, yo soy el admirable rey de esta escuela. Meh, Como sea, ya he perdido mucho de mi valioso tiempo hoy y no quiero perder más con ustedes. Warren, el director necesita de tu ayuda te espera en la enfermería. Tú también deberías ir gato-

Hapy se exalto y un escalofrío recorrió su espina-¿Te refieres a que Natsu esta lastimado? Voy que vuelo-

Warren recogió algunos instrumentos médicos de un sofá -Oh si claro voy enseguida-

Laxus suspiro y hablo con aire de superioridad -Uff al fin termine, ahora puedo largarme de una vez por todas. Nos vemos seres inferiores y no olviden que un día de estos yo seré el director. Gray, tu podrás ser mi perro personal si así lo deseas, te alimentare bien jajajaja- el rubio salio de la oficina aun riéndose

-Maldito, te demostrare quien será el perro de quien- exclamo Gray quitándose la camisa, pero Juvia lo detuvo de un brazo

-Gray-sama ya ha habido demasiados pleitos por el día de hoy-

Gray se quedo en silencio por diez segundos hasta que se le paso el enojo –Mejor iré a buscar a Lyon-

Juvia fue tras el pelinegro, tenia que asegurarse que no la fuera a "engañar" con otra -Gray-sama yo lo acompaño-

Mirajane fue quien quedo sola en la oficina del director, tomo asiento en la silla de Makarov y puso su atención en una foto de un Makarov mas joven y un Laxus adolescente y sonriente –"_Todo ha cambiado tanto. El director esta consciente de eso y tiene fe en esta generación y esta le ha respondido hoy. Aun así el se ve tan presionado e indeciso, si tan solo Laxus le apoyara"-_

_Enfermería_

Los tres malheridos jóvenes esperaban la llegada del medico escolar, Gazille permanecía inconsciente recostado mientras que Lucy y Natsu estaban sentados en sillas a sus lados.

Lucy miro a Natsu aun preocupada por el -¿Natsu estas bien?-

Natsu sonrío y contesto despreocupado -Lucy ya relájate solo estoy muy cansado- 

Gajeel abrió sus ojos, su vista estaba borrosa y al igual que Natsu le dolía todo el cuerpo. También tenía muchas vendas cubriéndolo. Se reclino y sacudió su cabeza, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, indignado, gruño por su situación, se sentía demasiado débil, pero el golpe que mas le dolía era el que había sufrido su orgullo.

-Gajeel, agradece que tu vas primero- le dijo Natsu en referencia a que el seria el primero en ser atendido por Warren

Gajeel rompió una de las vendas que traía -Baka, por que me trajiste a este lugar. Yo no necesito esto-

-Laxus fue el que te trajo y te vendo por órdenes de Makarov, ni creas que estaba muy contento por ello- explico Natsu sin molestia en sus palabras

-Me largo de aquí, Salamander. Lo nuestro aun no termina, un día quiero la revancha. Pero en un lugar sin distracciones- dijo el de estilo heavy metal refiriéndose a Lucy

Natsu hizo una mueca-Si que eres terco Gajeel-

El metálico se marcho caminando cómicamente ya que parecía un borracho en viernes por la noche, todo por la fatiga.

Lucy frunció el ceño y critico a Gajeel en cuanto se alejo lo suficiente -Pero que malagradecido, um al menos ya no se ve tan psicópata como antes-

Natsu agarro una paleta de esas que suelen tener los médicos en sus consultorios y se la comió de un bocado -Quizás ya aprendió la lección-

La enfermería se quedo en silencio, el único ruido era el del sistema de ventilación, la situación causo cierta tensión en Natsu y Lucy, ahora que estaba solos se formaba una incertidumbre, era obvio que los dos tenían que hablar sobre muchas cosas tras todo lo sucedido cuando Natsu estuvo inconsciente. Natsu comenzó a cabecear un poco y saliva goteo de su boca, se iba a quedar dormido, por ello Lucy tomo la iniciativa.

Titubeante y discreta la chica se esforzó por iniciar una conversación -Natsu, respecto a lo de hoy ¿Qué es lo que piensas tu?-

Natsu regreso a sus cinco sentidos y se concentro –Eh, Lucy, cierto hay unas ccsas de las que charlar, aprovechando que estamos solos-

El corazon de Lucy palpito, el Dragneel le iba a decir algo muy confidencial – ¿S-si?-

Lo que hablo el pelirrosado no era lo que Lucy esperaba -Tres cosas Lucy, te pido de corazon que cumplas tres peticiones mias al menos por cierto tiempo-

-Claro Natsu- respondio Lucy sin perder aun la esperanza de que Natsu revelara algo de sus sentimientos mas ocultos tal como ella había hecho (Aunque no tenia la certeza de que el chico la hubiera escuchado)

Natsu inicio el conteo con dedos de su mano derecha -Primero; olvida lo que sucedió hoy, que nadie se entere de nada, no hables con nadie sobre lo que hizo Gajeel aun, quiero ver algo. Segundo; no delates a Gajeel con Levi. Tercero; no te preocupes tanto por mi-

-Natsu no seas egoísta, yo también estoy al pendiente de tu bienestar-

-Lucy, si de algo sirve, me esforzare por no recurrir de nuevo a la violencia para resolver conflictos, no lo puedo prometer pero tratare-

-Natsu, me quieres alejar de ti. ¿Cuál es el problema? Estoy dispuesta a correr riesgos para que todo siga igual entre nosotros- reclamo Lucy dando su opinión, no estaba enojada solo quería respuestas al extraño comportamiento de Natsu

-No Lucy, no es eso. Es que yo no quiero…sufrir de nuevo- hablo Natsu viéndose muy reflexivo, pero su cuerpo no daba para mas, estaba muy cansado.

Lucy entro a la parte b de su plan y fue lo mas directa posible -Suficiente Natsu, basta de excusas, dime cara a cara que piensas de mi. ¿Como me ves? ¿Qué piensas de lo que dije cuando era rehén de Gajeel?-

-Zzz- Natsu no hablo mas, había sido derrotado por el cansancio físico y emocional. Por alguna razón hoy no era el día para que se aclarara si Natsu por Lucy que lo que ella sentía por el.

-¡Lucy, Natsu!- grito Happy saltando de gusto al entrar a la enfermería

Warren sonrío amistosamente -Disculpen la tardanza, ahora si los atenderé. ¿Donde esta el mas lastimado?-

-Se fue- contesto Lucy con cara de decepción por lo sucedido entre Natsu y ella

-En ese caso supongo que usted sigue-

-No, Natsu necesita más atención que yo-

-¡Natsu baka, despierta, no te mueras en mis brazos y si ves una luz brillante aléjate de ella!- gritaba Happy exagerando como siempre intentando hacer volver al pelirrosado, el buen sentido del humor del gato le levanto el animo a Lucy quien comenzó a reír, algo que le hacia falta desde hace horas.

_Afueras del instituto en los jardines frontales _

En una banca se encontraba sentada Erza bajo la sombra de frondoso arbol tan solo viendo como autos cruzaban la calle principal que estaba frente al instituto. Siempre que necesitaba tomarse un respiro o reflexionar ese era el mejor lugar al que podía ir. Pero hubo alguien que si supo que ella se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Al fin todo ha terminado- dijo quien la había encontrado; Makarov, mientras tomaba lugar a su derecha

-Así parece- contesto la intendente muy desinteresada sin siquiera ver a la cara al anciano, algo inusual ya que en el trabajo siempre era proactiva y comprometida, hablando cara a cara sobre cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con la escuela.

Makarov continuo con la charla a pesar de que su trabajadora no se veía muy dispuesta a continuar -No te ves muy convencida Erza de tus palabras. Alumnos y profesores trabajaron juntos y claro la gran ayuda de Siegrain o Gerard como lo llamas tú- tras decir estas palabras el director noto que Erza torció muy levemente una ceja, no cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta pero Makarov estaba muy observativo, por que tenia que devolverle el favor a Gerard –Fue muy valiente y leal al ayudarnos-

-Pero nos engaño, nos estuvo ocultando su verdadera identidad-

-Erza, yo solo soy el director y siempre pensé que el venia a visitarte, era solo un visitante- recalco Makarov y después dio su opinión -El no estaba obligado a ayudarnos, de hecho por ser del consejo quizás debería de habernos inspeccionado, a pesar de todo no delato ante sus colaboradores los problemas internos del instituto y ofreció su mano. Oculto algunos detalles, pero no veo nada ofensivo en ello, el no hizo nada perjudicial para el instituto-

Erza ahora se mostraba mas atenta el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre "Gerard" le abría los oídos y le cambiaba la actitud -Lo que dice es cierto director, el no ofendió al instituto, pero yo, yo soy su novia-

Makarov intervino a tiempo para defender al joven -Y el ha sido muy amable y considerado contigo-

Erza hablo con ganas alzando la voz y hablando rápido -Pero usted no entiende director, nosotros estamos en una relación ¿Cómo es posible que me oculte cosas tan importantes? Toda relación, sea laboral o amistad o noviazgo se fundamenta en la confianza- Erza se detuvo para tomar aire y enseguida dijo en voz baja y con lamento -Gerard no confía en mi-

-Erza, tu y Gerard se han encontrado muy compatibles y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevan han avanzado bastante, tu actitud lo demuestra, te interesas mucho por el. Por eso es que estas celosa-

-Director, eso no es cierto, yo no soy una persona celosa-

-Erza, ¿te habías enamorado antes como lo estas hoy? Hay nuevas emociones que estas descubriendo, pero no todas van a ser buenas, tienes que controlarte. Erza estas celosa por que _otra mujer_ sabe detalles de Gerard que tu aun no conoces, descuida, esa mujer era del consejo y solo trabaja con tu novio, no saques tus conclusiones antes de tiempo-

Erza se quedo impresionada por la sabiduría de Makarov, aquel viejo que parecía siempre descuidado si sabia mucho sobre asuntos como el amor. Por ello Erza no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta –Director ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?-

Makarov rio un poco –Je, Erza tengo ochenta y ocho años, he pasado por muchas experiencias; he estado enamorado, he sido padre, he sido abuelo. Claro que algo debí de haber aprendido sobre los lazos y relaciones entre personas-

-Bueno eso es bastante convencedor-

-Erza, cuantos años tienes ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte, Veintiuno? Aun eres muy joven. Pero oye mi consejo; deja de mortificarte, espera a que Gerard te explique todo, al fin y al cabo, tu sabes y has visto que el te tiene en muy alta estima-

Erza se puso de pie y sonrío motivada y con una nueva actitud positiva –Gracias director, sus palabras me han hecho recapacitar, pondré mi parte para que todo siga bien entre Gerard y yo-

-¡Esa es la actitud Erza!- exclamo enérgicamente el pequeño hombre motivando a la pelirroja

-Director ¿necesita que le ayude en algo?- pregunto Erza volviendo a ser la misma de antes

-Tomate un descanso, ya ha sido demasiado por hoy para todos-

-¿Seguro? En ese caso nos vemos mañana ¡Fairy Tail volverá a ser el mismo de nuevo!- se despidió Erza de buen animo y con espera del día siguiente. Sin embargo aunque lo intentara no podía evitar sentirse algo insegura por el futuro, no solo el futuro de Fairy Tail sino también su futuro con Gerard.

-Erza no te esfuerces demasiado, cuídate de no lastimarte- le advirtió Makarov hasta que Erza salio de su vista entrando al estacionamiento de maestros. –"_Erza, has madurado bastante, pero aun te falta un poco mas, cuando llegue el momento serás mi sucesora_"- de pronto paso un carro convertible a toda velocidad por la calle y derrapo las llantas para llamar la atención de el

-¡Laxus!- grito el director al ver que el imprudente conductor era su nieto quien lo saludaba retadoramente, mientras era acompañado de su grupito, por la velocidad que llevaba solo estuvo su rango visual por un par de segundos, Makarov se tomo la cabeza –_"Laxus en cambio tu, no has madurado nada"_-

Entonces por la puerta de la entrada principal salio la secretaria igualmente llamando a gritos al rebelde alumno de tercer grado, pero cuando vio a Makarov se olvido de Laxus y fue a con este -¿Director que hace aquí?-

-Pensando en muchas cosas, secretaria Mirajane- contesto Makarov con una mano masajeando su sien

-Director se ve estresado- observo haciéndoselo saber la joven

-Es que mañana tendré que tomar muchas decisiones importantes. A pesar de mi experiencia como director aun no estoy seguro si tomare las mejores decisiones-

-Quizás esto le ayude- dijo Mirajane entregándole la carta que el consejo había dejado para el

Makarov no se demoro en abrirla y leerla –Mmmmh, pandillas callejeras y grupos radicales como Eisenwald y Oracion seis le están pisando los talones al consejo, ahora si van a tomar otras medidas. Bueno no me queda opción iré a recibir sus instrucciones. Mirajane, mañana a primera hora quiero junto a todo el plantel, voy a anunciar muchos cambios para Fairy Tail e iniciaremos la reconstrucción de todo lo que quedo dañado-

-Si director-

-Huff, bueno Mira, también puedes irte. Yo por mi parte me quedare un poco mas para pensar todo claramente- dijo finalmente Makarov, poco después salieron Natsu, Lucy y Warren. Al igual que Mirajane se acercaron a el para despedirse, todo fue algo normal hasta que al final pidió a Natsu que se quedara un momento

-Director ¿No puede ser después?- pregunto Lucy extrañada por la petición del viejo para Natsu, ya que ella quería que Natsu la acompañara a su departamento para intentar de nuevo aclarar todo.

Makarov fue firme en su petición -Lo siento Lucy, pero nosotros dos tenemos ahora que hablar en privado-

Lucy comprendió que era algo importante, así que se despidió de ambos y fue rumbo a su departamento, para al fin poder tirarse en su cama y tomar una larga siesta y soñar…con la gran sonrisa de Natsu.

**Biografías**

**Bixlow**

Promedio: 6.8 _Amigos: _Laxus, Evergreen, Justine

_Clase favorita: _Cualquiera de Bob, por razones obvias

_Gustos: _Espiar a hurtadillas a las damas en los vestidores, acosar alumnas, deportes

_Disgustos: _Las autoridades

Extraño sujeto de rostro desconocido, si se le pudiera describir con una sola palabra esta seria "asqueroso", tanto en el sentido de sus manierismos los cuales está sacar la lengua y reír maniacamente, como en el sentido de que es un pervertido acosador sin decencia. La protección de Laxus impide que se le ponga un alto a su actitud.

**Fried Justine**

Promedio: 8.3 _Amigos: _Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow

_Clase favorita: _Literatura

_Gustos: _Deportes, escribir libros, esgrima y sobre todo Mirajane

_Disgustos: _Los problemas en los que se meten sus camaradas

El mas tranquilo y educado de los del grupito de Laxus. Siempre esta al pendiente de Bixlow y Evergreen e intenta vez tras vez hacerlos recapacitar de sus comportamientos, pero siempre es en vano. Se lleva muy bien con Mirajane, algo que le molesta a Laxus.

Su promedio es engañoso ya que es muy inteligente y de rápida reacción.

**Gerard Fernandes**

Posición: intendente (Era High School), Miembro del consejo escolar de Magnolia

_Amistades: _Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Makarov, Yaji, Ultear

_Gustos: _Salir con Erza, Visitar lugares de clase alta

_Disgustos: _La corrupción del consejo escolar

Destacado joven que trabaja en el prestigioso colegio "Era High School". Pero eso no es todo, a pesar de su juventud es un miembro del consejo escolar donde trabaja bajo el alias Siegrain. Su responsabilidad y polifacencia la han valido muchos reconocimientos y una comparación con la laboriosa y también intendente de Fairy Tail; Erza Scarlet, con la cual ha iniciado una relación amorosa.

Bueno, aquí llega el fin de la primera parte de esta obra; la invasión de Phantom. Pero aun hay muchas preguntas al aire

¿Qué hara el consejo influenciado por Ultear? ¿Qué le oculta Gerard a Erza? ¿Cuál sera el futuro de los element four? ¿Volverá Juvia a ver a Gray? ¿Qué piensa Natsu de la confesión de Lucy? ¿Por qué huye y se niega a hablar de eso? ¿Qué decisiones importantes tomara Makarov?

Ya me canse de hacer tantas preguntas, pero aseguro que la mayoría de ellas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por haberme apoyado hasta el momento con sus reviews. Nos vemos pronto


	7. Decisiones y Disciplina

La invasión de Phantom ha llegado a su fin, pero ¿Cuáles han sido los resultados? De eso se trata este capitulo. No esta tan lleno de acción y suspenso como los anteriores pero aun así es necesario por que revela cosas importantes.

_Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

**Capitulo 7: "Decisiones y Disciplina"**

En un pequeño cuarto de menos de 2x2 metros se encontraba escondida una persona, a juzgar por los instrumentos de limpieza que había entre ellos trapeadores y recogedores, era un cuarto de conserje. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta unos cuentos centímetros para ver que había afuera, algunos alumnos caminaban platicando sobre el susto del día anterior tras a falsa alarma, en contraste otro grupo que paso después lamentaba el estado de la escuela, estas palabras hicieron que la misteriosa persona tragara saliva con nerviosismo. Pero la tensión desapareció cuando su objetivo paso por enfrente de ella, eran dos alumnos uno de ellos con sombrero vaquero y el otro consumía una paleta de hielo, parecía tener mucho calor ya que incluso no vestía la camisa escolar.

-Gray-sama, no te dejare ir- dijo la persona escondida; Juvia, revelando sus intenciones. Sin perder mas tiempo salio con precaución a espaldas de los chicos, sin dejar de vigilar para no ser vista por algún alumno o maestro curioso, su objetivo llego a una intersección de pasillos y giro a la izquierda, por ello la Loxar corrió rápidamente para evitar que se alejara mas, unos pasos lentos se escucharon provenientes del lado contrario de donde habían ido Gray y su compañero, la peliazul en una rápida reacción se oculto detrás de unos bebederos, la persona que iba caminando resulto ser Erza, la pelirroja caminaba lentamente por que se ayudaba con una muleta para caminar, en su tobillo lesionado se apreciaban vendas, iba a necesitar mas tiempo para recuperarse.

La intendente se pregunto exasperada por la poca movilidad que tenia ahora**-¿**Adonde se fue esa problemática chica Evergreen? Disciplinar alumnos es mas difícil con estas muletas**- **tras hablar tiro la muleta, giro a su izquierda y paso a un lado de los bebederos donde se encontraba Juvia, para suerte de esta ultima, la intendente siempre mantuvo la vista al frente y no se detuvo sino prosiguió dejando atrás a la mujer de la lluvia que suspiro aliviada de no haber sido descubierta. Cuando Erza se alejo lo suficiente de los bebederos, salio de su escondite, se coloco de espaldas en una esquina de la pared de la intersección de pasillos y percatándose de que la zona estaba libre de alumnos y maestros que la conocían siguió tras el rastro de Gray, moviéndose con rapidez al fin lo localizo en unos casilleros aun conversando con el del sombrero.

-Entonces ese francés Sol si era muy molesto, Alzack- comento Gray guardando unos libros y su camisa en su casillero para luego cerrarlo

-Dudo que vuelva a meterse con alguien de esta escuela después del calzón chino que le aplico Elfman- afirmo Alzack riendo un poco, cerrando su casillero no sin antes echarle una mirada al santuario de Bisca Mulan que tenia dentro, algo que Juvia noto por el ángulo en el que se encontraba con respecto a los jóvenes. En fin el vaquero aconsejo a su amigo –Gray no creo que sea buena idea que guardes tu camisa, si Erza o Jura te ven semidesnudo te van a poner una buena zarandeada-

Juvia sonrío muy orgullosa sacando una prenda de su mochila –"_Juvia es muy previsora, aquí traigo esta camisa hecha por mi misma para Gray-sama"_- la peliazul desdoblo la camisa, era totalmente oscura excepto que tenia una imagen de ella y Gray en versiones chibi tomándose de la mano –"_Le va a encantar"_-

-No me gustan las camisas- dijo el pelinegro rompiendo en pedazos la esperanza de Juvia, pero no todo fue malo para la mujer ya que alcanzo a ver la combinación de casillero de Gray, por que este al traer una paleta en su mano fuerte abrió su casillero muy lentamente, cuando al fin termino se puso la camisa escolar haciendo un ademán sarcástico -¿Contento?-

**-**Vamos Gray no seas tan rebelde, ya cuando llegues a tu casa puedes andar como se te de la gana, al cabo tu mama trabaja en la tarde, así que solo hay hombres en la casa por el resto del día, incluso podrías andar en ropa interior si así lo deseas- le sugirió el vaquero

-Bueno eso no ha sido siempre así, tengo una hermana mayor, de hecho es mayor que Lyon, ella ya no vive con nosotros, pero siempre que hacia justo lo que me acabas de decir, me castigaba sin misericordia, así que ese trauma me impide andar semidesnudo en mi propia casa-

-¡_Juvia tiene cuñada! Aunque no creo que sea amigable_- pensó Juvia imaginando a la hermana de Gray

-Ja ja, por eso quieres andar aquí sin camisa. Pero eso de que tienes una hermana no lo sabia ¡de hecho nadie lo sabe! Aunque con lo que dices de ella, era bastante macabra-

Gray acabo con su paleta de hielo y suspiro –Ahhh, esta bien te contare mas, pero ya vámonos que de seguro Makarov ya dará su platica o lo que sea que vaya a hacer-

Alzack vio un reloj de pared arriba de los casilleros –Ocho veinte, se ha tardado, pero vamos de todos modos, el salón de conferencias se va a llenar mas que el establo de mi tío Ben-

El par se fue de los casilleros dejando a Juvia con una duda: ¿debía de seguir a Gray? ¿O seria mejor ver dentro del casillero de Gray? La ultima opción resulto demasiado tentadora para ella y desesperada giro la perilla poniendo la combinación -87477, ya quiero saber que hay dentro- Juvia esperaba ver algo como un diario o una nota de amor dedicada a ella, pero un sentimiento de culpa la detuvo –Esto no esta bien, Gray-sama no se complacería con este comportamiento…!nota de amor!- la imaginación de Juvia derroto a su conciencia y de manera salvaje empezó a sacar todas las pertenencias afuera del casillero -¡Donde esta la nota!- exclamo en voz alta sonando como una loca

Un alumno detrás de ella detuvo el esculque que estaba causando –Nunca pensé que alguien se interesaría en la basura que guarda mi hermano-

-Kyaaaaaaaa- Juvia primero se exalto y luego se puso pálida, volteo a sus espaldas y vio al hermano de Gray, o como ella le llamaba "mameluco-san". No salía ninguna sola palabra de sus labios, estaba apenada y puso su mirada en el suelo incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Lyon tenia una pose despreocupada y en su afán de alivianar la situación hablo poniendo con una sonrisa -Volviste, eres valiente, después de lo que tus amigos causaron-

-Juvia no puede dejar a Gray-sama, pero…- contesto Juvia aun con una mirada en el suelo

Lyon casi leyendo sus pensamientos le dio esperanza -Jeje levanta la vista, no tienes que temer, tienes posibilidades de quedarte en Fairy Tail, después de todo no hiciste nada malo, los que están en problemas son tus compañeros de Phantom-

-¿De verdad crees eso?- pregunto Juvia con brillo en sus ojos

-Deja todo en mis manos, si es necesario atestiguare a tu favor. Después de todo, Gray necesita una novia para que se le quite lo amargado-

Juvia se lleno de felicidad y casi llorando abrazo a Lyon – ¡Gracias cuñado!-

-Cuñado…eso me gusta- contesto Lyon aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver que Juvia seguía abrazándolo intervino –Eh, suficiente, es que ya sabes como son los alumnos en especial los metiches como Max. Además Sherry es muy celosa y puede malinterpretar esto-

Juvia lo soltó y se despidió yendo de nuevo tras el rastro de Gray como si fuera una detective –Empezare a socializar con los amigos y amigas de Gray-sama, de verdad quiero estar aquí en Fairy Tail. Gracias por todo mameluco-san-

_Aula de conferencias_

La aula de conferencias era el salón más grande del instituto Fairy Tail, estaba localizado en el primer piso para conveniencia de los alumnos, así podrían llegar incluso antes de clases en caso de que se fueran a dar anuncios importantes, anuncios como los que presentaría el director el día de hoy.

Ya había muchos alumnos, la mayoría de pie esperando la llegada del director, entre ellos estaban Gray y Alzack, el primero vio con detenimiento las paredes del aula y comento -Menos mal que esta gran aula no fue dañada-

A Alzack no pareció importarle mucho las palabras del Fullbuster, su atención estaba fija en otro lugar, mas bien dicho en otra persona – ¡Ya llego Bisca! Iré con ella, nos vemos después Gray- después de exclamar las palabras fue tras la vaquera, pero en cuanto llego empezó a actuar tímido como de costumbre

La soledad no le duro mucho al pelinegro, la mujer que lo había estado acechando apareció enfrente de el tan súbitamente que se llevo una sorpresa -O-oy-oye-

-Hola Gray-sama- saludo Juvia un poco apenada

-¿De donde saliste? Mas bien ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Gray confundido

El color subió en el rostro de Juvia y trato de explicarlo –Yo, yo…yo vine por-

Cuando la mujer apenas iba a explicar sus intenciones, Gray ubico entre el gentío a sus otros compañeros y los llamo olvidando lo demás -¡Elfman, Max, chicos, acá estoy!-

-¡Juvia esta frustrada de nuevo!-

De todo el grupo, Elfman fue el primero en ir con el Fullbuster –Hombre hasta que apareces. ¿Mmmh? Esa mujer, ¿Dónde la he visto?- Elfman se quedo viendo profundamente a la mujer de la lluvia, lo cual la puso nerviosa – ¡Aja! Tú estabas ayer… en el supermercado-

Juvia suspiro aliviada tras la falsa alarma del grande, sin embargo el alumno mas vivaz de todos los de segundo grado la identifico –Yo si se sobre ella; Juvia Loxar proveniente de Phantom, miembro de los infames element four-

-Suficiente Max no inicies otro de tus circos, si Juvia esta aquí es por que ya no quiere hacer daño- la defendió Gray para el asombro de la multitud, incluso Juvia se quedo sin aliento. El chico se sintió incomodo por las miradas de sus compañeros -¿Que? Dejen de verme así. Mejor díganme quien falto hoy o algo por el estilo-

Bisca dio un paso al frente –Los shadow Nerds fueron por unos libros, lo que significa que solo están ausentes, Lucy, Natsu y Loki-

Max miro al techo muy pensativo –_Lucy, Natsu y Loki, _esto huele muy peculiar, esos tres nombres juntos, huele a amor, ¡un triangulo amoroso!-

-Si fuera tu no hablaría nada de eso mira quien viene- dijo Alzack señalando la puerta de entrada al aula, venían entrando muy apurados Happy y Lucy, la rubia dejo estupefactos a todos por una razón muy notable, se había cortado el cabello muy corto (por causa de la broma de Totomaru del día miércoles) Elfman noto que se parecía mucho al estilo de corte de cabello que solía usar Lisanna, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba Lucy y su hermana se parecían mucho físicamente y con el cabello así era casi idéntica, con la clara diferencia de que Lucy era mas alta.

Ambos se unieron al grupo y Happy fue el primero en decir algo -Lucy llegaste tarde-

Lucy refunfuño con el animal azul -No te burles gato, fue por tu culpa-

Los celos de Juvia salieron a flote de nuevo en cuanto llego la rubia -_Lucy se esta llamando la atención de Gray-sama_-

-Lucy se te ve bien ese nuevo estilo- opino Max levantando los dedos pulgares

La rubia se sonrojo por el cumplido del rey del chisme y jugando con sus dedos dijo –Umm, bueno, al principio no me gustaba, pero ahora que lo dicen- Lucy se detuvo y cambio de actitud a una mas segura de si misma –Ja ja ahora me siento mas sexy que nunca-

-Lucy arrogante- dijo Happy con cara de fastidio, Juvia también se molesto por el brote de seguridad de Lucy pero no dijo nada

Otros como Bisca y Alzack opinaron diferente -A eso llamo autoestima-

El chismoso Max se contagio y saco de su mochila una prenda –Y yo Max Alors soy el galán de la escuela, miren mi nueva chaqueta rockera, no pueden negar que esta prenda es sexy-

-¿Quién dijo ropa interior sexy?- pregunto Erza con interés saliendo de entre todos, nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de que había llegado, por cierto ya llevaba su muleta de nuevo para evitar lastimarse mas. La mas afectada por su presencia fue Juvia que se escondió detrás de Gray, asomando solo un poco la cabeza por un costado del joven temiendo ser descubierta y echada de la escuela por la estricta intendente

-Bueno, hablábamos de la chaqueta rockera de Max ¿en que estabas pensando Erza?- pregunto Bisca extrañada por la pregunta inesperada de la pelirroja

Erza se puso roja y muy nerviosa –Bueno yo…era solo curiosidad, ma-malentendi todo-

-¿Por que te interesa tanto la lencería?- pregunto Lucy haciendo sentir a la pobre de Erza como en un interrogatorio, para empeorar las cosas la mente de Lucy trabajo rápidamente y saco conclusiones –Uh, entonces la quieres por que…tu…Gerard, ustedes-

Happy sin la mas pizca minima de control delato a la rubia -Lucy esta pensando cosas perversas-

Max saco una cámara de video muy interesado -Esto se pone bue-

La razón por la que no termino su sentencia fue que el fornido Elfman le cubrió la boca y le dio una apretón de oso que dejo al metiche tirado en el suelo –Lo siento Max, pero no dejare que te pases con esto-

-¡Happy!- le grito Lucy ahorcándolo, ahora si lamentaba haber iniciado toda lo de ser sexy, ahora estaba aun mas avergonzada que Erza, la diferencia era que la intendente había sido un malentendido, pero en su caso Happy tenia razón, había pensado en cosas muy subidas de tono. Mientras tanto Gray reía entretenido.

Por la educación estricta que había llevado en Phantom, Juvia era decente y reprobaba la actitud de Lucy y el interés de Erza en la ropa provocativa –"_Uff no puedo creer que a Gray-sama le gustaran estas mujeres tan indecentes. Un momento ¡a Gray le gustan las mujeres atrevidas!_"- con tal de llamar la atención del Fullbuster la peliazul rompió las normas que se le había enseñado y rompiendo esa barrera de miedo y timidez que la acompañaban siempre se paro frente a Gray y pasando sensualmente una de sus manos por el pecho de Gray dijo en voz seductora –Gray-sama ¿le gustan mas las mujeres así?- Gray se quedo paralizado con la boca abierta y una gota en la cabeza

-¡Genial!- exclamo Max poniéndose de pie recuperado completamente

Elfman se puso las manos en la cabeza no pudiendo creer que Max estuviera como si nada tras haber recibido un abrazo de oso pardo -¡Hombre, se me hace que si es cierta la leyenda de que absorbes la energía de los chismes y la farándula! Te tendré que noquear-

-¿Gray-sama?- pregunto Juvia poniendo una cara suplicante, Gray prácticamente era una estatua, nunca le había sucedido algo así

-¡Oigan ya enfríense ustedes dos! Están en un lugar publico- les regaño Erza ya mas tranquila

Max con tal de no perder su próximo reportaje defendió a Juvia y Gray -Déjalos, como tu y el tipo Sieg si pueden andar de novios en la escuela-

El carácter luchados de Erza salio a flote y no se dejo vencer -No es lo mismo, Gerard, digo Siegrain y yo no actuamos así, somos mas modestos y nos dominamos-

Lucy estaba en una esquina con una nube lloviéndole encima deprimida por lo que un inocente comentario había causado, afortunadamente el milagro sucedió: en la plataforma que esta hasta el frente de la gran aula subió la secretaria Mirajane con un folder en sus manos y esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba, se planto en el atril donde estaba localizado un micrófono, acomodo los papeles en al atril y llamo la atención de todos los alumnos por el micrófono –Atención, todos acá por favor, acérquense en orden y en silencio-

-Awwwww- Max se decepciono por que se detuvo la situación acalorada entre sus compañeros de grupo y perdiendo su energía vital (la que obtiene de los chismes y situaciones embarazosas) se desmayo antes de que Elfman lo atrapara. En contraste Lucy se sintió aliviada y poniéndose de pie se unió al grupo

-¿Lucy tienes lencería exótica?- pregunto Happy. Todo un error por parte del gato, Lucy le dio una mirada asesina y a pesar de que era maestro lo agarro y lo metió en su mochila encerrándolo para que no fastidiara. Por otro lado Juvia se quito de enfrente de Gray y se acomodo en fila junto con Alzack, Bisca y Elfman quien cargaba a Max. Gray aun en shock fue el único que no se formo sino permaneció petrificado donde mismo.

Mira probo el sistema de sonido -Uno, dos, tres ¿Me escuchan todos? Me parece que si, Ok antes de todo en representación del cuerpo escolar ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza, sin mas que añadir, el director del instituto tiene informes importantes que dar, con ustedes el maestro Makarov Dreyar-

Mira extendió la mano y de detrás de la plataforma salio el director, bostezaba y sus ojos cansados parpadeaban constantemente, caminando con flojera se acerco al micrófono. Por su baja estatura su secretaria tuvo que colocar un banco para que así lograra estar frente al aparato, dando un ultimo bostezo dio sus primeras palabras del día –Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, hoy presentamos con orgullo la obra teatral Frederick y Yandericka-

-Director ya despierte- le dijo Mira con discreción tras la pifia del anciano

-Ups, quiero decir, alumnos y alumnas de Fairy Tail, bienvenidos a la reunión especial, hay asuntos importantes de que hablar, la primera es…-

-Kyaaaaaaaaa, ¡Happy me rasguñaste!- grito Lucy interrumpiendo al director por causa de que cierto gato le tiro un arañazo a la cara

-Lucy cruel, mejor regreso con Natsu, nuestra relación termina ahora- lloro el gato azul saliendo de la mochila de la rubia muy resentido y exagerando

Lucy intento detener a Happy interesada en una parte la frase que pronuncio -Happy espera ¿Dónde esta Natsu?-

-Heartphilia ¿tiene algo que comentar?- pregunto el director mientras pensaba "_siempre he querido hacer esa pregunta, me hace ver imponente_"

-No es nada, jeje- rió Lucy minimizando su intervención

-Ahem, si decía; la primer noticia es que hoy no habrá clases- en cuanto lo anuncio, todo el alumnado excepto los shadow Nerds –Esperen, déjenme terminar, no tendremos clases pero si hay mucho por hacer, el instituto requiere de su ayuda, como ya habrán notado, nuestras paredes y ventanas, bancas e instalaciones eléctricas han quedado muy dañadas por el incidente de ayer. Un día, en un solo día solucionaremos eso (Eh, bueno quizás dos), Ejem, demostraremos a toda la cuidad que es el espíritu de Fairy Tail ¡Trabajemos juntos, reparemos todo!- la forma tan entusiasta de hablar del director contagio de optimismo a los alumnos, era testarudo, era descuidado, pero el viejo de verdad amaba su escuela

El que mas grito emocionado fue el hermano de Mirajane -¡Si Elfman quiere mostrar a todo el mundo lo hombre que es!-

-¡Esa es la actitud jóvenes! Tras esta reunión, los maestros les darán instrucciones sobre que hacer. Otro anuncio, este tiene que ver con algo de ley, el consejo escolar ha pedido que todos los alumnos de cada instituto deberán portar una marca que los identifique con su escuela preparatoria, esto es por motivos de seguridad. Grupos radicales de la calle han estado haciéndose pasar por alumnos, con el puro motivo de causar conmoción, un ejemplo es la pandilla rebelde de nombre Oración Seis, esta que se opone a la educación publica y al consejo. En fin lo que usaremos es un tatuaje durable no permanente en forma del símbolo de Fairy Tail. Mira muéstrales.

La secretaria paso al frente y subió parte de su falda para mostrar un tatuaje en su muslo izquierdo, la mayoría de los ojos de los alumnos varones se transformaban en corazones al ver la bien torneada pierna de la hermosa secretaria.

sucios hombres, dejen de ver así a Nee-chan- le grito Elfman a todos en general

Otros como Bixlow estaban aun peor, ya que estaba babeando divagando en sus depravados pensamientos

Su compañero de cabello verde como siempre le recordó como debía comportarse -Bixlow que te he dicho-

-Vamos Justine, sabes que lo estas disfrutando- contesto el pervertido

Fried iba a contestar con tranquilidad pero Evergreen se adelanto y se expreso igual de vulgar que Bixlow –Anda, ya tiratela esta noche, Fried-

Fried esta vez si se exalto un poco y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente en sorpresa –Evergreen, tu también te estas volviendo como Bixlow-

Laxus le dio una palmada amistosa a Fried en la espalda –Justine, los principios no sirven de nada, haz lo que quieras di lo que piensas sin temor, esa es la única manera de ser fuerte. Ve por Mira y dale una noche como ninguna, Jajaja-

-No hay nada entre Mira y yo, solo me agrada- contesto con firmeza el de cabello largo cerrando los ojos y de allí en adelante ignorando las insinuaciones de sus compañeros.

-Suficiente Mira, los adolescentes tienen las hormonas como locas- le ordeno el director mucho más serio de lo normal "_Jeje esa demostración los dejo mas que convencidos, eso es mercadotecnia_". Acto seguido, hablo por el micrófono –Siento decepcionarlos, pero era solo una demostración al final del día tendrán todos su tatuaje, acudan con Vijteer, el se encargara de todo-

-Creo que en mi mano se notara suficiente sin llamar demasiado la atención como Mira- dijo Lucy viendo su mano desde diferentes ángulos

La peliazul que estaba a su lado pensaba lo contrario y sintiéndose parte de Fairy Tail (aunque no lo era) –A Juvia le encanto el tatuaje de Mira, quizás me sirva para llamar la atención de Gray-sama-

-Apuesto a que Gray se lo va a poner en el pecho con eso de que le gusta andar sin camisa- le dijo Cana a Max

-Soy un artista, si el lo desea así, que así sea- dijo el impaciente Vijteer pintando a Gray como acababa de decir Cana contra su voluntad por la razón de que aun estaba como estatua

-Y Natsu que le gustan las camisas sin mangas de seguro se lo pondrá en un hombro- predijo el rey del chisme sin prestarle atención a Gray

De pronto un loco grito algo que dejo a todos atónitos -¡Yo lo quiero en la lengua Jajajaja!-

- Bueno donde quieren el tatuaje es su decisión, a mi no me importa, solo hay que mantener al consejo feliz. De seguro ya los aburrí pero aun falta una noticia, im-por-tan-te-

Los estudiantes guardaron silencio en expectativa por última noticia del día

-Si la noticia es que ha una nueva asistente medica, una vieja conocida; Polyushka-

Los alumnos cayeron al suelo y el director bajo del banco muy quitado de la pena, la secretaria siempre atenta y en sus cinco sentidos lo detuvo –Director olvida la verdadera noticia mas importante-

-¿Pero que me pasa?- se pregunto el director solo para despistar a la secretaria, el sabia que era la noticia mas dura, tomando fuerzas se paro de nuevo frente al micrófono y dio su veredicto final –Alumnado y maestros, ayer hubo una crisis que fue causada por José el maestro de historia- La mayoría de los alumnos no lo dejaron seguir, estaban estupefactos por la verdad, Makarov vio su reloj de mano y vio que era tarde así que controlo la multitud –Por favor guarden calma, es difícil de creerlo, pero es la verdad. Afortunadamente todo ha sido solucionado, José no formara parte de Fairy Tail nunca mas, esta expulsado- Makarov pauso un poco y se percato de cómo se relajaron los alumnos –Si, pero eso no fue todo, José trajo sus alumnos que lo apoyaron en su plan de apoderarse de Fairy Tail, por ello tuve que consultar todo bien con testigos para saber que tan reprochable fue su comportamiento, los resultados eran de esperarse; negativos-

Juvia sintió como era apuñalada en el corazón por las palabras del anciano, aguanto la respiración en espera de la decisión de el.

-El alumno Aria demostró una falta de respeto grave contra las autoridades escolares, inculpo a alumnos inocentes por sus acciones, de hecho quisiera confirmar que la idea de que Erza y Siegrain tuvieron sexo en las instalaciones escolares fue obra suya y de una vez confirmo que son solo mentiras. Mi veredicto es que el esta expulsado-

Erza sonrío satisfecha de que su nombre y el de Gerard quedaron limpios al fin

Makarov prosiguió –Juvia Loxar- la chica al oír su nombre bajo la vista en el suelo con miedo en su semblante, pero una mano amiga se poso en su hombro; era Lyon el hermano de Gray, ofreciéndole su apoyo moral, Juvia sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza, esperanza de poder compartir grupo con su amado Gray. El director dijo su juicio –La alumna Juvia causo daños mínimos, casi nulos. Los testigos con los que hable me confirmaron esto. Por ello la señorita Loxar se quedara en el instituto-

-¡Juvia esta tan feliz!- exclamo la nueva alumna de Fairy, llena de emociones corrió así la estatua llamada Gray y le dio un gran abrazo –Estaremos juntos por mas de seis horas al día de lunes a viernes-

Max sacando su cámara tomo rápidamente una foto y se la entrego a Juvia –Ten para el recuerdo, aunque dudo que Gray lo recuerde en el estado que esta. Bienvenida a la mejor preparatoria de Magnolia-

Lyon no dijo nada, pero se veía complacido en el resultado –Ay Gray, lo que tengo que hacer como hermano mayor por ti-

-Totomaru y Sol causaron tremendos daños a la escuela, también hostigaron cruelmente a alumnos, nunca mostraron respeto por Fairy Tail, nadie testifico a su favor, así que al igual que Aria están expulsados del instituto- esta vez las palabras de Makarov no alarmaron a nadie

De pronto un alumno grito -¿Y el sujeto loco cara de psicópata?-

Makarov dijo –No desesperen, Gajeel Redfox, el fue el que causo mas daño en la escuela, también protagonizo una riña muy fuerte con Natsu Dragneel quien hoy no se encuentra presente por sus heridas-

Lucy sintió una sensación fea y sofocante en el pecho –"_Natsu, quedaste muy lastimado, por eso no viniste ¡corran a ese loco de Gazille!_"-

-Como director no puedo dejar pasar ese incidente sin disciplina, Natsu realizara cien horas de servicio social y Gajeel…-

-Fuera, fuera- comenzaron a gritar Jet y Droy furiosos con el metálico

-Un alumno de confianza cuyo nombre no revelare, testifico fuertemente a favor de Gajeel, por algo debe de ser. Mi veredicto final es que el alumno Redfox permanecerá en el instituto bajo observación por un tiempo y realizara también cien horas de servicio social como castigo, esa es mi decisión final-

Todos los alumnos excepto Juvia, Erza y Mira comenzaron a comportarse como una turba enfurecida demandando la expulsión del líder de los element four. Makarov no se dejo intimidar y dio sus ultimas palabras del día –No tengo mas que agregar, la intendente Erza y la secretaria los guiaran en el trabajo y el profesor de arte pondrá los tatuajes, nos vemos mas tarde- así ignorando las quejas el rector salio solo por la puerta trasera.

La reunión había terminado y en ese preciso momento Gray volvió en si –Juvia debió de estar bromeando- se dijo así mismo, sacudió la cabeza y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del tatuaje en su pectoral – ¿Mmmh que es esto?- el Fullbuster despreocupado como siempre, dejo de prestarle atención y centro su vista en el grupo de sus compañeros que discutían acaloradamente, sin demorar se acerco a todos sin saber ni de que se trataba todo –Hey chicos, tranquilícense-

Cana fue la que contesto con mucho coraje –El director no corrió a ese p***** loco de Gajeel-

-¿Qué, que? no entiendo nada- dijo Gray con cara de confusión

-No hay tiempo de explicarte todo Gray- le contesto la pelinegra aun enojada

La nueva alumna se acerco sonrojada al Fullbuster -Gray-sama si quieres Juvia te puede explicar todo-

-Mmmh, mejor después- respondió el chico cortando la comunicación sin ser cortante, no quería mas "accidentes" con Juvia, la peliazul se quedo con la pregunta de que había hecho mal en su cabeza

Levi inocentemente hizo una pregunta -¿Qué hizo de malo el? No se por que le odian tanto-

Lucy quien era la única aparte de Natsu que sabia toda la verdad sobre Gazille dio respuesta con discreción, aunque el metalico había demostrado debilidad por Levi, no podía confiar en el –Levi, solo te diré que es de lo peor, para que te lo imagines es mas malo que Laxus-

Levi se tapo la boca con su mano izquierda en sorpresa – ¿Tanto así?-

Por otra parte el par de vaqueros habían estado platicando mucho entre si desde el inicio de la discusión, pero al fin dieron su consejo, primero hablando Bisca –Chicos mejor preguntémosle a Erza, ella es muy cercana al director y quizás sepa algo-

-Además notamos que no se quejo nada y eso que el metalero casi le parte el tobillo en dos, mírenla con esos vendajes- hablo ahora Alzack Conell señalando a la pelirroja que alegremente repartía indicaciones y equipo de trabajo a los alumnos que ya habían recibido el tatuaje.

El grupo sin pensarlo se dirigió a la intendente en busca de respuestas y la primer en dar un paso adelante fue Lucy, después de todo tras lo sufrido el día anterior era quien quería saber la verdad mas que nadie –Erza-

-Lucy, tengo un trabajo para ti- le dijo Erza abriendo un fólder y revisando una lista de cosas por hacer

-Erza no vengo por eso, bueno aun no, mis compañeros tampoco- respondió la rubia señalando al grupito que la intendente ni siquiera había visto por lo ocupada que estaba –Queremos una explicación ¿Sabes por que Gajeel no fue expulsado de Fairy Tail?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Erza, quien dejo de ver a Lucy a los ojos, la trabajadora era siempre muy sincera y no pudo disimular nada, sus ojos nerviosos y una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente delataron que sabia toda la verdad, verdad que Makarov no había revelado a todos mas que a sus empleados mas cercanos.

La voz de Erza cambio de casual a seria, esa forma de hablar autoritativa que usaba en ocasiones cuando mantenía el orden, voz que asustaba a Natsu y Gray día tras día -Les advierto, no es algo que quisieran saber- la advertencia fue en vano, los músculos faciales de los alumnos seguía tenso en espera de la verdad, así que resumió todo en unas cuantas palabras –Natsu, el fue quien defendió a Gajeel-

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Erza cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos –Eso es lo que se, si quieren mas explicaciones pregúntenselo a el-

Max dio palabra acusadoramente -Aja, por esa razón falto hoy, el sabe que estuvo mal-

Lucy en cambio meditaba en las posibles razones de su amigo -"_Así que eso estabas planeando Natsu ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_"-

-Ese rosadito idiota, ahora si metió la pata como nunca- dijo Gray en actitud critica

-Natsu baka- grito Happy saliendo inéditamente de un bote de basura cercano

Incluso Cana se dejo llevar por el espíritu critico contra el Dragneel -Natsu es tan irresponsable que no alimenta a su gato, mírenlo buscando comida en la basura-

Happy tenia unas lagrimas en sus grandes ojos y se veía molesto -No, no es eso, es que Natsu me mintió, el me dijo que yo era único en mi clase-

Lucy torció el cuello confundida –Hum, y lo eres Happy-

-Tu no me hables Lucy, tu también tienes la culpa de lo que me acaba de pasar, cuando tuvimos nuestra discusión, salí a del instituto a dar una vuelta y fue entonces cuando la vi; una gatita blanca acompañada de una niña, ¡la gatita era igual que yo! Yo…la salude y sucedió lo peor ¡me rechazo con la vista, me desprecio! Si tan solo Nastu me lo hubiera dicho antes, hubiera estado más preparado-

Lucy respiro profundamente y relajo sus hombros rodando los ojos -Happy estas exagerando-

-Je hoy es el día nacional de odiar a Natsu- opino Gray, provocando un desacuerdo con Lucy quien lo defendió con fervor -Ya dejen a Natsu en paz, no entienden nada, el debe tener sus razones. Ya no quiero saber nada mas, Erza asígname un trabajo ya-

-Lucy cálmate un poco, primero ve con el artista a que te ponga la marca de Fairy-

Lucy atendió el consejo de su amiga y maestra y fue adonde estaban Vijteer y Mira, el primero trabajando en Laxus y la segunda con un registro

-Esto es estupido- dijo el de tercer grado con una mueca en su cara. La cual desapareció al ver la Lucy acercarse, aunque algo no le gusto y lo hizo saber –Hola Lucy, ¿Qué onda con tu peinado?-

La rubia suspiro, estaba demasiado estresada y harta como para ponerse a discutir con el molesto de tercer grado –Laxus déjame pasar, vengo por mi marca de Fairy-

Ser rechazado de esa manera no fue del agrado del fornido sujeto, pero le molestaba otra cosa, así que se marcho sin decir nada –"_Ese Gajeel me la va a pagar_"-

Lucy ignoro al de tercer grado, siendo honesta le importaba un comino, por quien se sentía consternada era por Natsu.

-Lucy Heartphilia, Ok ya estas en la lista- dijo la secretaria indicándole al artista que iniciara con el trabajo, Lucy puso la parte de atrás de su mano y con una tinta rosa Vijteer comenzó a dibujar. Ella estaba tan concentrada en sus ideas mientras admiraba como se iba formando el símbolo de Fairy Tail que no oía que una amiga le estaba llamando desde atrás

-¡Lu-chan!-

Lucy al fin reacciono volteo la cabeza y se disculpo con su amiga –Levi-chan, perdóname, es que estaba pensando-

-No te muevas- la regaño el artista asustado por que su obra casi se había echado a perder por el brusco movimiento de la alumna

La chica genio se mostraba preocupada por la inusual reacción de su amiga hace unos cuantos minutos, por eso la había seguido cuando todos los demás se habían dispersado -¿Lu-chan estas bien?-

-S-si ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es decir sigo siendo la misma de siempre- afirmo sonriendo forzadamente

Levi se relajo y hablo confiando totalmente en la rubia -Que bien, por un momento pensé que estabas enojada-

La joven McGarden podia ser una genio con los números, pero en cuanto discernir los pensamientos de los demás era inexperta, Lucy ya sabia de eso desde hace tiempo y no sabia si pensar que la inocencia de su amiga escritora era una bendición o al contrario una debilidad, con esa razón nunca había pasado por su mente la idea de que el nerdslayer fuera quien le había causado tanto sufrimiento los días anteriores, de hecho Lucy quiso saber como se sentía Levi al respecto –Levi-chan ya te ves mejor-

-Oh, hablas de la novela, aun la extraño pero no gano nada con lamentar. Es mas, me siento inspirada a escribir otra, ¿podrías ayudarme Lucy?-

Lucy se quedo fuera de si al ver lo fuerte que era Levi, incluso sintió vergüenza, vergüenza por toda la inquietud que tenia por el caso de Natsu, no podía sacarse al idiota de su cabeza y mentalmente se comía las uñas cuando sacaba conclusiones sobre que era lo que sentía el por ella ¿Por qué tenia que haberse enamorado de el?

-Lucy otra vez estas actuando rara- le hizo notar Levi por el hecho de que otra vez se había quedado en trance

La situación se repitió, la Heartphilia de nuevo nerviosa trato de sacarse de problemas alejándose lentamente -No me hagas caso Levi, estoy loca, jeje. Te ayudare con tu nueva novela, bu-bueno adiós, nos vemos-

-Ok, Lu-chan, cuídate- se despidió la genio nuevamente sin darse cuenta de que Lucy no estaba siendo del todo honesta

Lucy salio de la gran aula de conferencias y se fue alejando mas y mas mientras en su mente maldecía a Natsu a pesar de que era lo que la había echo enojar antes –_Natsu baka, ya dime que piensas de lo de ayer, me estoy volviendo loca_-

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se encontró con Erza, quien leía algo en su celular, cuando la intendente vio que Lucy se acercaba guardo el teléfono y pregunto

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Erza como si nada

La estudiante se puso de pie sacudiendo la cabeza -Lo mismo me pregunto yo- Erza no entendió a que se refería hasta que hablo de nuevo –Es decir, solo tu puedes organizar la reconstrucción-

-Eso es cierto, pero, ya entenderás, tengo otros asuntos importantes que resolver- respondió poniendo la mirada en la pared a su izquierda en lugar de ver a Lucy a la cara

-No te ves muy segura de lo que dices… ¡Lo tengo, tiene que ver con Gerard!-

-Este, yo, quiero decir ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Erza tras ser descubierta

Lucy explico con sinceridad -Ay Erza, toda esta semana solo has estado pensando en el, tu mundo ya gira a su alrededor-

Erza negó las palabras de Lucy aunque un rubor en sus mejillas delataban que si eran ciertas las palabras de la alumna

-Antes siempre hablabas de deportes y de los días en que estudiabas aquí en Fairy Tail, ahora todo tiene que ver con Gerard, lo demás no te importa- critico Lucy con queja en su voz, algo que no paso desapercibido para la intendente que dejando aun lado su situación con Gerard, ofreció su ayuda

-Lucy, dime que te paso, si tienes algún problema conmigo o con alguien mas es momento de que hables, puedo ayudarte, para eso estoy-

-¡Oh por dios! ¡No tengo nada! ¿Por qué nadie me deja en paz?- se quejo la rubia y al igual que con Levi se fue dejando, plantada a la pelirroja.

Erza dio un ultimo vistazo a su celular donde en la pantalla se percibía un mensaje cuyo remitente era Gerard. Lucy entro a la cafetería empujando la puerta agresivamente, poniendo a pensar a la pelirroja –"A Gray le comprendo su molestia por lo que hay entre Gerard y yo, pero Lucy jamás se había molestado por ello, es mas nos apoyaba. No es la Lucy alegre de siempre, esta actuando demasiado extraña, si esos desastrosos de Natsu y Gray tienen que ver me la van a pagar"- finalizo apretando el puño tras su sospecha.

La leve distracción de Erza no afecto las labores de construcción, todo el alumnado estaba poniéndole todas las ganas con entusiasmo, pero uno de ellos en especial trabajaba sin tomarse ni un solo respiro, era tan laborioso que el solo había hecho casi lo mismo que todo el grupo de segundo grado, incansable, resistente, fuerte y con un gran deseo de arreglar todo, su nombre era Gajeel.

_Un par de horas más tarde_

Los destrozos eran en gran cantidad, con el trabajo de todos cada vez se reducían mas, pero aun así todo indicaba que se iba a necesitar mas de un día para dejar a la escuela tal y como antes. Nadie se detenía; Gray y Lyon arreglaban unos ventiladores averiados, Elfman y Nab cargaban materiales pesados, Lucy y Juvia pintaban unas paredes, hasta los shadow nerds que eran mas apegados a los libros ponían de su parte, aunque la mujer del equipo no estaba avanzando mucho.

-Jet, Droy ¿Han visto la broca?- pregunto la chica buscando en una caja de herramientas

-Levi-san, si no esta en la caja se nos debió de haber caído mientras caminábamos- respondió Droy subido en unas escaleras portátiles muy concentrado en arreglar un cableado eléctrico del techo (hasta eso llegaron los element four)

-Si quieres yo voy a buscar la broca- se ofreció Jet muy caballeroso con el propósito de ganarle ventaja a Droy en la carrera por ganarse a la McGarden

Levi no podía interrumpir mas a sus trabajadores compañeros, por ello tomo la decisión de buscar por si misma -No te molestes Jet, tanto Droy como tu están muy ocupados, yo iré-

-Si Levi-san- contestaron ambos al unísono

La de cabello azul comenzó a caminar con la vista en el suelo en búsqueda de la pequeña herramienta, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para ver por donde se movía y evitar un accidente –Creo que debe ser por aquí- se dijo así misma sintiendo que estaba muy cercas, avanzo metros y metros, hasta que en un descuido choco con una superficie y tras el impacto cayo de sentón, fue un leve impacto por lo que solo cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que no había chocado contra una superficie sino con la espalda de una persona musculosa que trabajaba arreglando una ventana de un cuarto: vestía un pantalón de tirantes y una camisa blanca sin mangas, en su cabeza llevaba puesto un casco para trabajar amarillo del cual salía cabello largo y negro. Lamentando su descuido, Levi se disculpo con el hombre –Perdón, perdón, no lo vi-

El sujeto se dio la vuelta ya que nunca había sentido el choque con Levi, algo razonable por que ese sujeto era muy fuerte y resistente, Levi tapo su boca con ambas manos al ver su rostro, el rostro del temible Gajeel

-¿Qué paso niña, necesitas algo?- pregunto el fortachón limpiando el sudor de su frente con un trapo mientras miraba con indiferencia a la nerd

Levi sintió un escalofrío al ver la expresión fría del ex-phantom, aunque no tan fría como ella se sentía tras su descuido -Esto…y-yo no sabia que estabas aquí Ga-Gajeel, lo siento mucho, eh, uhm ¿No te eche a perder el trabajo, verdad? ¿Ve-verdad?-

Gazille le dio la espalda y continuo trabajando en la ventana, tras diez segundos Levi aun estaba detrás de el con la única diferencia de que ya estaba de pie. El hombre volteando de reojo volvió a repetir la pregunta – ¿Necesitas algo?-

La chica no se había marchado por que el metálico tuviera la broca, sino era que estaba paralizada, de todos modos no hacia daño preguntar –Yo buscaba, mi herramienta, mi broca, la perdí, cercas de aqui-

-Hmph- el hombre hurgo en sus bolsillos y saco un par de brocas de diferentes medidas y se las ofreció a Levi, la estudiosa titubeo en tomarlas de la gran mano de Gajeel –Vamos tómalas, ya no las necesito-

Levi tomo solo una de ellas, la generosidad del intimidante Gazille hizo que el miedo fuera reemplazado por una sonrisa –Gracias Gajeel, no eres tan malo como me dijeron mis amigos, solo eres algo serio-

El fornido no estaba acostumbrado a recibir agradecimientos ni halagos, algo incomodo torció la boca y sin responder continuo en su labor. La McGarden se despidió, pero no pudo salir del cuarto, por que tres alumnos cubrían la puerta del cuarto a los cuales rápidamente identifico –Ustedes son los deportistas de tercer grado-

-Señorita, por favor salga de este cuarto- le pidió con educación Fried consciente de lo que estaba por venir

A Levi le dio mala espina la llegada de los "Raijinshu" al pequeño salón, aunque lo natural era obedecerlos por una razón quería saber de que se trataba todo.

-Fried querido, no pasara nada con que la cerebrito vea el show de Laxus- dijo la mujer del grupo Evergreen en un tono de voz prepotente, entonces miro a Levi amenazadoramente –Ya me oíste no intentes nada gracioso-

-¿De que hablan?- les pregunto un poco asustada y confundida

El líder del grupo dio un paso al frente y puso su mano en el hombro de la pobre chica –Descuida la bronca no es contigo, ¡Gazille, da la cara cobarde!-

El que trabajaba en la ventana dejo de ignorar la situación que se daba en su lugar de trabajo, nuevamente se dio la vuelta, dio un par de pasos al frente y cruzo los brazos esta vez molesto –Mmh, espero sea algo importante, tengo mucho por hacer-

Una vena se marco en la frente de Laxus, lleno de adrenalina y furia se le lanzo a Gajeel quien al no esperar nada no se alcanzo a defender, el resultado fue que termino en el suelo con la ventana rota a sus espaldas, Levi grito aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ver. –No te me crezcas torpe, sabes por que estoy aquí, pagaras lo que me hiciste-

Gajeel se levanto sobandose la nuca, aun estaba algo débil por la pelea con Natsu –Uff ¿De que hablas?-

-No juegues conmigo, ¡tú eres el culpable del nuevo look de Lucy! Las chicas me gustan mas con cabello largo, hijo de…arruinaste a mi Lucy- dijo con odio Laxus

Levi se sintió asqueada por el egoísmo del rubio, era una exageración o mas bien una excusa para atacar a Gajeel.

El susodicho continuo -¿Qué esperas que haga, eh Gazille? ¿A poco debo de ir tras la linda secretaria de cabello blanco? Claro que no, Fried se indignaría- dijo con una intención de vacilar a su frío guardaespaldas.

-No seas ridículo- respondió Gajeel recogiendo pedazos de vidrio del suelo y acomodando sus herramientas en la caja de nuevo

Laxus saco un taser (dispositivo defensivo usado para impartir descargas eléctricas) de su bolsillo y apunto con el al metálico, pero grito otro nombre –Bixlow ¡¿Hay monos en la costa?- el del casco contesto desde lejos -negativo- Laxus sonrío y sin avisar corrió hacia Laxus y lo electrocuto

-Gahhhhhhh- grito con dolor, pero no devolvió ningún ataque

Si compasión Laxus lo siguió electrocutando con el taser, Levi quiso gritar por ayuda pero no pudo por que Evergreen la capturo y le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras con la otra la tenia agarrada de las muñecas –Solo mira el show- le dijo esta a Levi en el oído, por las mejillas de la peliazul resbalaron unas lagrimas.

Tras un minuto Laxus dejo de atacar a Gazille quien quedo tirado en el suelo boca abajo, con burla el Dreyar lo reto –Vamos, me estoy aburriendo, se que eres mas capaz de esto- Gazille se limito a recordar que el se había expresado similarmente el día anterior, cuando Natsu le había dado una lección, por ello para el metálico el volver a pelear dentro de Fairy Tail -¡Vamos habla!- reclamo Laxus por ultima vez poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza del caído

Evergreen soltó a Levi cansada de retenerla, la inteligente cayo al suelo y suplico a Laxus –Te lo ruego ya déjalo, are lo que sea-

Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido por la reacción de Levi, lo mas extraño era que todo se estaba poniendo igual que lo sucedido entre Natsu y Lucy, cuando esta ultima defendió al salamander con toda su alma

Bixlow entro como al salón como Happy tras pescado, preguntando mal pensadamente-¿Lo que sea? interesante-

Fried lo miro indignado consciente de lo que pensaba el sucio, pero el del casco le recordó algo importante –Justine, es tu turno de la guarda, jeje-

-Solo compórtate con la joven- le advirtió por ultima vez y lo relevo abandonando el lugar sin ninguna opción, pero justo cuando salio entraron los dos compañeros de Levi, la habían localizado con sus localizadores hechizos que ellos mismos habían inventado. Lo inexplicable era como habían evadido a Fried ¿O los dejaría pasar a propósito? De cualquier forma su presencia no afecto en lo más mínimo a Laxus. A su criterio eran débiles e inofensivos

-Levi-san, al fin te encontramos- le dijo Jet ayudándola a ponerse de pie, al percatarse de que el rey de la escuela tenia asuntos pendientes con Gajeel dio su sugerencia -Vámonos de aquí-

-¡No!- rehúso Levi, tenia que hacer algo –No voy a dejar al pobre Gajeel así-

Droy se acerco a Levi al igual que Jet –Levi-san, el no vale la pena, deja que Laxus lo castigue-

-Escucha a los perdedores, pequeña testaruda- le recomendó Laxus muy entretenido

-¡No ya dije que no!- exclamo y perdiendo la cabeza le dijo sus verdades al orgulloso rubio –Eres un despreciable egoísta, te haces llamar el rey, pero no eres mas que un bueno para nada-

Laxus se puso rojo de enojo y apretó los dientes, no le agradaron en mas mínimo las palabras de la Shadow nerd, Jey y Droy retrocedieron naturalmente, pero Levi no reacciono, no podía moverse por que Evergreen la había detenido otra vez

La del grupo de Laxus lo calmo con sus palabras -Laxus-sama contrólate, sabes que yo me encargo de las chicas con bocotas, solo di como quieres que la castigue-

Jet y Droy estaban desesperados e impotentes por que sabían que si se acercaban Laxus los iba a hacer trizas.

-¡Alto Evergreen!- intercedió nadamas y nadamenos que Bixlow –Esta chiquilla me agrada, inteligente pero llena de energia-

Evergreen libero a Levi, la chica tenia la mirada clavada en Gajeel que intentaba levantarse pero no lo lograba por la parálisis que le habían causado las descargas eléctricas. Bixlow se agacho un poco para verla a los ojos –Aca nena, mira mi tatuaje- dijo sacando su lengua donde ahora tenia el símbolo de Fairy Tail –Puedes confiar en mi soy de Fairy. Jeje dejame decirte que e admiro, tu siempre estas aprendiendo de los libros, pues yo te puedo enseñar cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, jeje soy experto en anatomía-

Levi parpadeo un par de veces y por su falta de malicia, tomo todo muy literal -¿Mmh? Pero que yo sepa andas reprobando en todas las materias-

Laxus río burlón por la manera en que la nerd le había dado la vuelta al pervertido, este ultimo no se dio por vencido y le explico a Levi en el oído con lujo de detalle a lo que se había referido antes, la chica se puso roja como tomate y le dio una cachetada –Eres repugnante- Bixlow se mordió la lengua tras la cachetada por esa costumbre de tenerla siempre de fuera –Maldita p***, mira lo que hiciste-

Antes de que el de la gran lengua le hiciera algo a Levi, Gazille logro ponerse de pie y lo empujo, Bixlow retrocedió un par de pasos y colisiono de manera que ambos chocaron en una pared, el antes nerdslayer miro Bixlow con una mirada salvaje –Ya déjala en paz- Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, al fin comprendía a lo que se refería Natsu, todo era muy extraño ya que estaba mas acostumbrado a destruir y atacar que a proteger y defender.

-El bruto esta ansioso por otra paliza- le hizo saber Evergreen a Laxus sacudiéndose el polvo fastidiada por lo que le acababa de suceder

-Bah, ya no desquita perder el tiempo con alguien tan ridículo y débil, ya me aburrió. ¡Vamos no se me queden viendo, larguémonos de aquí!- mando a gritos y así como llegaron se fueron, Bixlow aunque estaba malherido sonreía –Jeje algún día me las pagaran-

-Tan solo atrévete- le amenazo Gajeel dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Levi-san!- Jet y Droy entraron llorando y se tiraron al suelo frente a su amiga –Creímos que te harían daño esos locos. Regresemos antes de que se arrepientan y vuelvan-

-Amigos, todo pasó, adelántense yo los alcanzo mas adelante-

A los nerds no les agrado la idea, principalmente por que no les convencía que se quedara con el de apariencia rockera. De todos modos no tuvieron opción mas que confiar en el ya que a diferencia de ellos si la había defendido.

En cuanto los dos salieron del salón, Levi agradeció a Gajeel y luego opino –Sabes eres muy diferente a lo que aparentas ser, no eres tan rudo-

_-"Te equivocas, no__ soy muy diferente de Laxus, no sabes todo lo malo que hay sobre mi, todas las maldades que he cometido por tantos años, no sabes lo que te hice a ti"- _pensó Gajeel sin contestar nada

Como Gajeel no tenia la disposición de hablar, la peliazul cambio el tema un poco –Oye, así que tu convenciste a Lucy de que se cambiara el peinado ¿Cómo le hiciste?-

La pregunta le cayo como balde de agua fría, la inocencia de Levi lo hacia sentir mas miserable, herido contesto de forma cortante sin pensarlo –Eso no te incumbe-

Levi se dio la vuelta con la vista baja y postura decaída, camino triste hacia la salida

Gajeel sabia que iba a lamentar lo que acababa de provocar, por ello hizo algo que nunca había hecho; pedir perdón -Lo siento, no debí de haber contestado así, pe-perdóname-

-Ah- Levi se dio la vuelta y el metalero se quedo atónito al ver que la McGarden no estaba triste –Disculpa aceptada, se que estas estresado por lo que te hizo Laxus, todos nos desesperamos así a veces, además con todo esto ya se me ocurrió una idea para una novela. Bye-

En cuanto la chica genio se marcho Gajeel se recargo en la pared viendo al techo "¿Cómo diablos paso todo esto?" se preguntaba sin poder encontrar la respuesta, se supone que el odiaba a los Nerds mas que a nadie, pero esta chica no le inspiraba odio, lo hacia sentir culpable –Un momento…aun tengo su memoria de computadora- recordó de pronto sacando una memoria USB. En cuestión de segundos el metalico encontró la manera en que podía dejar de sentirse mal, tenia que devolverle lo que le había quitado, pero no era tan fácil ¿Cómo se lo devolvería sin romperle el corazón? Si se lo regresaba frente a frente ella sabría que el fue el culpable (Por la reacción de Levi, el sabia que aun no se había enterado).

Sin poder encontrar la respuesta a esa ultima pregunta-Mie***, ya pensare en ello después, mejor voy por otra ventana-

_Una hora desp__ués en las afueras de la escuela_

El arduo trabajo había llegado a su fin, ya seria el día de mañana cuando todo el instituto quedara como nuevo. Por el momento los alumnos podían relajarse. Como Gray que estaba recostado en el pasto sin camisa como si fuera un día de campo.

-Uff, si que me canse hoy- se dijo estirándose en el césped, no obstante pronto tuvo la compañía de la chica que le perseguía todo el tiempo.

-Hola Gray-sama ¿como le fue hoy?- pregunto sentándose a un lado de el

El pelinegro ni siquiera la escucho por que estaba absorto admirando un insecto que subía por su mano -Ese escarabajo tiene un cuerno muy interesante-

-¡Gray-sama!- exclamo Juvia frustrada de que un simple insecto le robara la atención

-¡Gray!- grito ahora Erza justo un segundo después, con la diferencia de que sonaba mas agresiva

El Fullbuster se reclino quedando sentado volteando en varias direcciones confundido por quien o quienes le gritaban

Erza se planto frente a el evitando que Juvia hablara primero –Gray ponte la camisa, vas a dar una mala impresión a los transeúntes que pasen por aquí-

-Tranquila, mira ya esta ¿OK?- dijo poniéndose la camisa de nuevo a regañadientes –Hmph yo no soy un animal como Natsu para que me regañes así-

-Hablando del rey de roma mira quien viene allá- señalo Erza a lo lejos, era Natsu todo vendado por sus heridas, parecía una momia, hasta tenia cubierta la boca, en sus ojos se percibia molestia, el iba caminando lo mas rápido que podia hasta que encaro al Fullbuster

-Hnhg, Ug, bah, Gy-

Gray le quito bruscamente la venda de la boca –No se te entiende nada idiota-

-Te escuche Gray, ¿crees que parezco animal? Solo mírate en el espejo- le dijo poniéndose frente a frente

Erza los separo antes de que se insultaran mas –Los dos están comportándose como animales. En cuanto a ti Natsu, no apareces en todo el día y vienes peleando. Mírate como estas golpeado-

-Vengo por Happy- respondió el salamander y sin decir mas estaba dispuesto a entrar dentro cuando Gray lo detuvo de la venda que ocupaba el lugar de su bufanda

-No pelee Gray-sama- le pidió Juvia preocupada por el enojo que tenia en su rostro

-No tan rapido, nos debes una explicación-

-Suéltame Gray, no estoy de humor para hablar, me duele todo el cuerpo- respondió Natsu poniéndose también agresivo

Erza le dijo a Juvia con decepción –Te digo, parecen animales siempre peleando-

-No me importa, dinos por que defendiste al monstruoso Gazille, ese pandillero solo va a traer problemas. A ti no te gusta perder-

Natsu se calentó mas y respondió mas agresivo -Claro que no me gusta perder, solo hice lo correcto-

-Tonterías, no es lo correcto, es una estupidez ¿Sabes que Lucy es la mas indignada con esto?- le pregunto su rival tratando de hacerlo razonar

-Tu no conoces a Gajeel, el merece otra oportunidad y no voy a explicarte por que, en cuanto a Lucy, mmh supongo que ella si tiene sus razones para sentirse así-

Gray se dio por vencido por el momento y soltó al Dragneel -Bah, a Lucy si le das la razón ¿eh? allá tu-

Natsu gruño y fue directo a la puerta principal, antes de entrar salio Lucy cargando su mochila acompañada de Elfman y Mira. Al ver a Natsu lo saludo – ¡Oh! hola Natsu-

El pelirrosado fue tomado por sorpresa y contesto casi por instinto –Hola Lissa-nna…ah, L-Lucy- tras corregir se quedo mudo en shock viendo a la rubia, el corte la hacia parecerse mucho a esa joven tan especial de hace años atrás

-¿Lissana?- pregunto Lucy sin comprender nada, Elfman y Mira disimularon volteando a otros lugares excepto adonde estaba el chico enmendado.

Tras diez largos segundos de silencio Natsu bajo los escaloncillos que llevaban a la entrada y dio marcha atrás solo diciendo con una voz poco audible y quebrada -Me tengo que ir-

-¡E-espera Natsu!- le llamo Lucy con fuerzas y salio tras el, pero curiosamente Erza le cubrió el camino, una Erza sombría, como si guardara un secreto. El Dragneel camino y camino lentamente hasta que salio del campo visual de las dos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamo Lucy, Erza no contesto nada y fue a con Gray

A distancia segura los hermanos de cabello blanco platicaban en voz baja

-Pobre Natsu aun esta afectado, incluso llegue a creer que ya la había olvidado, que iluso soy- le dijo Elfman a su hermana con la vista baja

-Las palabras de los element four influyeron en su corazón, pero ese no es el problema hermano, el pobre nunca se ha desahogado con nadie, nunca ha llorado, el aun…-

Gray y Erza estaba juntos pero no decían nada solo se miraban profundamente, como si conversaran con gestos o psíquicamente

Erza rompió el silencio -No, aun no es el momento de que lo sepa-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Lucy metiéndose entre los dos con ansias de saber que pasaba con Natsu

Los dos amigos de Lucy se veían en apuros, ninguno se atrevía a contestar, la pobre Loxar solo arqueaba las cejas preguntándose si se trataba de algún triangulo amoroso como los que leía en sus libros y novelas favoritos. Lucy suspiro y sin despedirse fue adonde estaba el camión, no estaba enojada pero si algo decepcionada

Gray no lo soporto mas y demando a Erza que hablara -Mejor ve y díselo, eres la mas indicada-

Erza negó con un movimiento de cabeza -No, no puedo, se nota que a ella le gusta Natsu y si se entera en este momento puede que termine peor. Natsu es el único que puede decírselo-

-Si claro y el cabeza hueca se lo va a decir- dijo Gray con sarcasmo mostrando que no aceptaba las palabras de Erza

-Gray-sama, el amor es una cosa seria- le comento Juvia completamente de acuerdo con la pelirroja

La discusión no iba a nada, Gray estaba aferrado a decírselo a Lucy, desafortunadamente cuando al fin se decidió el camión había partido y por ende Lucy dejando al chico lamentando su tardanza –Que mala onda, Erza debiste de haber actuado, Lucy te tiene confianza-

–Ya es suficiente, deja a Erza, ella ya tiene muchas ocupaciones- interrumpió una fina voz masculina a sus espaldas, deteniendo así los reproches al Fullbuster.

Gray identifico esa voz que lo fastidiaba y que le resultaba odiosa, esa voz de la que parecían provenir palabras retacadas y armónicas tal como las notas musicales, para el, el oírlas resultaban desafinadas y antipáticas.

–Hasta que apareces "Sieg"- dijo con molestia, pronunciando con énfasis el sobrenombre del joven, recordando que a este le agradaba que sus amigos cercanos le llamaran Gerard, y su propósito era mostrarle que aun no lo consideraba cercano a el y mucho menos un amigo.

-¡Gerard!- exclamo feliz Erza dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al joven, era la misma historia de siempre; cada vez que el peliazul llegaba los problemas parecían hacerse mas ligeros y todo el entorno súbitamente pintaba de colores mas claros y brillantes.

Gerard educadamente saludo a Juvia, nunca la había visto pero el hecho de que estuviera con su amada y con el indiferente, pero aun así amigo de Erza, le indicaba que debía de conocerla también –Disculpe jovencita, me presento; mi nombre es Gerard Fernandes, ¿Cómo se llama usted? -

-Juvia Loxar- respondió la ex phantom haciendo una reverencia, ella si lo recordaba de esa vez que espiaba para los element four -"_El es educado y cariñoso con Erza, es su novio_"-

-Gusto en conocerte Juvia, ahora si me disculpan necesito hablar con Erza en privado, quédense donde están, nosotros dos iremos a un lugar mas adecuado- Pidió el de Era High School con modales de esos que utilizaban los de clase alta.

Gray gruño evitando contacto visual, Juvia sonrío aceptando de buena gana y Erza accedió a acompañarlo adonde fuera, lo curioso es que ni avanzaron tanto, solo se acercaron al lujoso automóvil convertible de Gerard, este se recargo en una puerta e invito a Erza a que se pusiera cómoda, la de Fairy nunca había estado tan cercas de un auto de tanta calidad y no quería ni acercarse –Vamos siéntate- le indico señalando el cofre

Erza se sentó en el cofre algo inhibida, por el buen clima de la ciudad, no se encontraba ni muy caliente ni muy frío, además el auto no bajo mucho, sus amortiguadores eran de calidad, probablemente era muy nuevo. Gerard solo la miraba con una ligera sonrisa en su boca –Y bien-

-Perdón, es que te ves tan linda allí sentada, Ejem. Pero bueno supongo ya sospechas a que vine, ayer te quede a deber una explicación-

Erza se sintió conmovida por las dulces palabras de su novio y se mostró mas compresiva -Ay Gerard, no te hubieras molestado, de todas formas solo fue un momento en la que estuve descontenta, reaccione exageradamente. Tú nunca hiciste nada malo, siempre estuviste a mi lado, en cambio yo te abandone, perdóname-

-No Erza, no digas eso, tu reacción fue natural, no me lo vas a creer pero hasta me siento mas tranquilo- dijo Gerard, Erza torció la boca y ladeo la cabeza confundida, por esa razón explico al instante la aparente contradicción –Es que el hecho de que te ofendieras muestra que te importo Erza, te importa lo que sucede en mi vida y lo que hago cuando estoy lejos de ti, tu piensas en mi- Los ojos de Erza brillaron y el joven sintió que aun tenia mas que decir, pero fue interrumpido por su molesto celular, aunque no tenia ganas de revisarlo en ese momento el deber lo llamo y vio que era un mensaje – Ultear… ¿Ahora que?-

Erza recordó ese nombre, "Ultear" esa era la mujer desconocida que habia llamado a Gerard el día anterior, y el que ahora le mandara otro mensaje indicaba que era muy cercana a el, Erza no quería desconfiar de su chico pero simplemente era imposible para ella preocuparse por la identidad de esa mujer -"_Gerard es muy bueno y comprensivo conmigo, no debo de presionarlo_"- pensó controlándose

Gerard tecleo un par de veces en su moderno celular y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo, lo primero que vio cuando levanto la vista fueron los ojos inquietos de Erza –Umm, asi que de eso se trata todo, ¿Quieres saber quien es Ultear?-

Erza se sorprendió por la rapidez mental de Gerard, en cuestión de segundos había leído sus emociones, pero se sintió mas tranquila, ahora no tenia que ocultarlo –Si, perdón, pero es que sinceramente, me incomoda que te llame tanto-

La sinceridad de Erza impresiono a su vez a Gerard -Así me gusta Erza, que digas lo que sientes sin miedo. Mira mi identificación del consejo- Gerard saco la misma tarjeta que mostró a José cuando lo detuvo, solo que esta vez índico una parte en específico

"Compañero(a) de equipo: Ultear" leyó Erza mentalmente

Gerard guardo su credencial y entonces tomo a Erza de las manos -Ultear trabaja conmigo en el consejo, solo somos un equipo de trabajo. No representa una amenaza para lo que hay entre nosotros-

-Gerard, perdóname, pensé de mas- se disculpo Erza entrelazando fuertemente sus manos con las de su novio

-Basta de disculpas, por favor- pidió el peliazul con suavidad acercándose mas a Erza –Lo único que importa es que tu eres solo para mi y yo estoy solo para ti-

Todo sucedió tan rápido, ahora no solo estaban unidos emocionalmente sino lo estaban físicamente en un beso, uno especial; el primer beso, Erza pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Gerard y este pasando los suyos por la cintura de Erza que permanecía sentada en el cofre del auto, unidos en un interminable beso. Nada mas importaba, ya no había miedos entre ellos, no les preocupaba lo que podría decir un chismoso si los viera, no les importaba si se hacia un escándalo en otras escuelas por las posiciones que ocupaban en su respectivas preparatorias. Solo una cosa pasaba por sus mentes; estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

A escasos diez metros, escondida detrás de un árbol, una persona joven veía la escena disgustada, solo miro por un par de segundos mas, no pudo soportar mas y se marcho ocultándose entre las sombras, dejando sus palabras al viento –No…no tendrás a Erza tan fácilmente-

_Continuara…_

Erza y Gerard han reafirmado lo que sienten y lo han sellado con un inolvidable beso, pero una misteriosa persona no parece estar contenta con ello ¿Quién será?

A Lucy por su parte no le ha ido tan bien como su amiga pelirroja, Natsu se ha comportado muy distante con ella y muy agresivo con sus amigos ¿Por qué el siempre sonriente Natsu actúa así? ¿Qué pasa por su mente? Estas son preguntas por las que la rubia se muere por encontrarles respuesta.

Por otro lado los nuevos alumnos luchan por ser aceptados por los demás, ellos incluso tienen sus propias inquietudes ¿Qué hará Juvia para llamar la atención del indiferente y rebelde Gray? ¿Cómo resolverá Gajeel su dilema?

OK, hasta aquí por hoy, en este capitulo me esforcé especialmente por narrar todo mejor y describir con un poco mas de claridad. Gracias por sus comentarios y observaciones. Antes de despedirme les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo** "El renacer del León". **Apuesto a que ya saben de quien se va a tratar, Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y como siempre les deseo pasen un buen fin de semana.

**Biografías**

**Juvia Loxar**

Promedio: 8.0 _Amigos: _Apenas comienza a acoplarse en el grupo

_Clase favorita: _Artes

_Gustos: _libros y programas románticos, Gray-sama

_Disgustos: _días nublados

Nueva alumna de segundo grado. Esta perdidamente enamorada de Gray, aunque este por el momento no se da cuenta. A veces es tímida pero cuando conoce bien a alguien se comporta más extrovertida y amistosa. En su vasta imaginación existe un extraño mundo de fantasía el cual a veces sin querer mezcla con la realidad

**Gajeel Redfox**

Promedio: 7.1 _Amigos: _No tiene, nunca ha tenido

_Clase favorita: _educación física

_Gustos: _cantar y tocar guitarra, heavy metal, la lucha

_Disgustos: _Laxus y su pandilla

El otro ex alumno de Phantom que se ha unido a Fairy Tail. Una ardua lucha con Natsu le hizo recapacitar y aunque se le dificulta se esta esforzando por cambiar y sobretodo hacer amigos. Por mas que intenta no puede dejar de pensar en una de sus victimas recientes; Levi McGarden. Por ello esta decidido a encontrar la respuesta a sus sentimientos a como de lugar

**Laxus Dreyar**

Promedio: 9.1 _Amigos: _Bixlow, Evergreen, Fried

_Clase favorita: _Educacion física

_Gustos: _Todos los deportes

_Disgustos: _Los débiles, el cuerpo directivo de Fairy Tail

Destacado estudiante de tercer grado, especialmente en los equipos deportivos del instituto donde es capitán en todos ellos. Es arrogante y confiado. Frecuentemente molesta alumnos de segundo y primer grado, esto lo hace para recordarles a todos que el es el rey de la escuela y que puede tener todo lo que desee. Tiene un resentimiento contra Natsu

**Evergreen**

Promedio: 7.6 _Amigos: _Bixlow, Laxus

_Clase favorita: _Historia

_Gustos: _Ella misma, algunos deportes

_Disgustos: _Las chicas populares, la intendente Erza, Fried

Completa el trío de compañeros de Laxus. Su personalidad podría decirse que es una combinación de Bixlow y Laxus; Es egocéntrica casi al punto de narcisismo y se cree la mas atractiva de todas las alumnas de Fairy Tail, también es algo irreverente y pervertida. Por esas razones tiene un choque de personalidad con Fried


	8. El renacer del leon

Hola, subo este capitulo a altas horas de la noche (tiempo de México) por que lamentablemente me voy a quedar sin Internet por algún tiempo y esta es mi ultima oportunidad de subir por un buen rato. Disculpen si por allí sale un error ortográfico.

Suficiente blah, blah, blah. Los dejo para que lean este capitulo lleno se sentimientos.

_Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

**Capitulo 8: "El renacer del león"**

_Dia Viernes; __Edificio del consejo escolar de Magnolia, oficina 404, 1:00 P.m._

Por la gran ventana de la oficina 404 se podía observar las verdes montañas que rodeaban Magnolia, el edificio principal del consejo estaba a las orillas de la ciudad, sin embargo pocas de las oficinas del edificio tenían esa vista privilegiada, por ello era natural que los suertudos que trabajaban en esas oficinas miraran frecuentemente el paisaje. Ultear era una de esos empleados, y allí permanecía de pie frente a la gran ventana, aunque sus ojos veían las montañas su mente se encontraba lejos de allí, recreando una y otra vez las imágenes que había visto el día anterior, el día cuando espío a Gerard y fue testigo del lazo que lo unía a Erza, lazo que se iba fortaleciendo mas y mas cada día que pasaba, lazo que tenia que romper a como diera lugar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro el susodicho hombre, Ultear en cuanto le miro se percato de dos cosas; la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que estaba de muy buen humor y la bolsa de rosquillas en sus manos indicaban que iba en un plan amistoso y relajado, el sabia que a ella le gustaban las rosquillas.

-Ultear te compre unas rosquillas, es que hoy te vez pálida y desconcentrada, espero alegren tu día- le dijo Gerard poniendo la bolsa en una pequeña mesa localizada en el centro de la oficina.

"_Justo a tiempo, veamos que hay en tu corazón_"- pensó Ultear antes de responder al cortes acto de su compañero de trabajo -No era necesario que hicieras todo esto. Hey ¿y esa sonrisa? Te vez muy contento, digo desde ayer que llegaste de tu visita diaria a Fairy Tail andas así ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto engañosamente haciéndose la inocente cuando en realidad ya sabia todo.

-Erza- respondió pícaramente Gerard para evadir tener que explicarle todo a su compañera

-Vaya eso explica todo- respondió sarcásticamente le pelinegra ocultando su frustración en una falsa sonrisa –Je, pensé que estabas emocionado por lo del_ proyecto_-

El Fernandes tomo una rosquilla de chocolate de la bolsa y le dio una mordida mientras admiraba el paisaje por la ventana, después al fin tomo la palabra contestando algo desinteresado –Ah, el proyecto, sinceramente ni me acordaba de este-

"_Solo estas emocionado cuando hablas de esa mujer"- _se dijo dentro de si la del consejo, para al igual que antes encontrar algo que decir, solo que esta vez fue mas directa en su interrogante -¿Ya no te interesa verdad? Me refiero al proyecto, se honesto conmigo-

El joven termino de engullir la rosquilla y se limpio la boca con una servilleta –Que buenas rosquillas. En fin, tu sabes que seré honesto contigo Ultear, somos un equipo, se que comprenderás lo que siento ahora- dijo con confianza para luego soltar todo de una sola vez –No estoy tan seguro de que la finalización exitosa del proyecto sea lo que quiero en verdad. Fairy Tail me ha enseñado muchas cosas, por poner un ejemplo aprendí la importancia de tener personas en quienes confiar, pero Erza, mi Erza es quien ha traído un cambio en mi vida, oír sus palabras me hacen sentir feliz, cuando veo cuanto le importo siento una satisfacción que ni siquiera el proyecto podría darme-

El tono de voz de Ultear cambio, se sentía un aire desesperado en su manera de hablar -Sieg, como amiga déjame aconsejarte algo; controla tus sentimientos, apenas llevas muy poco con Erza, lo que pasa es que como te acabas de enamorar ves todo color de rosa y tu juicio esta nublado. Reconsidera nuestro proyecto, eso es lo que siempre hemos querido, es nuestro futuro-

Para cuando la mujer termino de hablar Gerard ya estaba en la puerta listo para irse, pero antes de hacerlo el devolvió el consejo a Ultear –Ultear tu eres quien se esta dejando llevar, Tsk, hasta te contradices, nadie que se considere mi amigo me llama Sieg, recuérdalo bien, ah y por cierto, algún día deberías de ir conmigo a Fairy Tail para que veas las cosas que en verdad valen la pena, Erza ya te quiere conocer, Bueno me retiro, nos vemos mas tarde para trabajar en el problema de los oración seis, adiós-

-Bueno, cuídate Gerard- se despidió Ultear sonriente, incluso cuando Gerard se fue permanecía igual, por que en su mente se fabricaba la manera de terminar con "la debilidad "de Gerard –_"Así que Erza me quiere conocer, pues así será"_- después de pensar por un poco mas de tiempo, recogió la bolsa de rosquillas que el peliazul le obsequio momentos antes y la tiro a la basura, acto seguido se coloco frente a la gran ventana de nuevo para decir –Mama, hoy mismo regreso a casa-

_Instituto Fairy Tail; 2:30 p.m_

¡Al fin! El instituto estaba como nuevo, incluso de pasada se le había pintado exteriormente, dejándolo reluciente. Naturalmente los estudiantes se encontraban orgullosos de su trabajo y admiraban juntos el producto de su labor. Extrañamente Gajeel; uno de los que mas se había esforzado, se encontraba solitario y sin la mas minima dicha en su rostro, cruzado de brazos miraba hacia la carretera que pasaba al frente del instituto. Aun nadie confiaba en el, pero hubo una persona que se le acerco, la única que no le guardaba rencor ni le temía.

-Gajeel-kun-

El metalero se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a quien le llamaba para decirle –Hhm, eres tu "mujer de la lluvia"-

-¡A Juvia no le gusta que le llamen así!- exclamo la novata, pero sin molestarse de mas fue al grano –Todos están celebrando ¿Por qué estas tan solo Gajeel-kun?- tras la pregunta, Gazille alzo la vista al cielo y se dio la vuelta de nuevo sin contestar, por lo que Juvia volvió a interrogarlo -¿Acaso es por lo que sucedió entre ti y Laxus?-

Gazille se volteo ahora si interesado en la pregunta –Así que ya sabes de eso, te lo dijo ese metichón de Max ¿no es así?-

-No, fue Levi la genio del grupo, nos lo platico emocionada, dijo que era como si hubiera vivido un pasaje de novela en vida, además dijo que te habías mostrado muy amable- explico Juvia para el disgusto de Gazille

-¡Hell! Ahora todos lo saben, no creí que esa niña se lo platicaría a todos- renegó el pelinegro irritado de que ahora todos supieran de sus hazañas, le daba pena, y es que por muchos años se había sentido orgulloso de ser temido por todos, ser "bueno" se le hacia muy difícil y realmente no los disfrutaba.

Los arrebatos de ira de Gajeel aun le causaban una especie de miedo a la ex element four, por ello trato de convencer a Gazille de que había hecho el bien y era algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso -Eh, n-no te enojes Gajeel-kun, Juvia piensa que es tierno lo que hiciste por la chica-

"tierno" esa palabra solo fastidio mas a Gajeel, pero se controlo al darse cuenta de que podía aprovechar la situación de otra manera –Hey, Juvia, entonces tu te llevas bien con esa niña, excelente, tengo un trabajo para ti, um digo quisiera que me hicieras un favor, entrégale este USB por mi-

Juvia se le quedo viendo al pequeño objeto de memoria mientras pensaba, Gazille sonreía sabiendo que lo iba a obedecer como antes, pero no recibió el "si" que esperaba

-Gajeel-kun, si quieres ganarte la amistad de Levi tienes que acercarte mas a ella, tu debes de darle el obsequio. Lo siento Juvia no puede hacerlo- respondió con cierto pesar y un poco de miedo a la reacción que tendría su ex líder

Gajeel se contuvo y se limito a pensar sin decir nada en voz alta_ -"¿Amistad? ¿Obsequio? ¡Maldición, malentendido todo!_"-

La siempre activa imaginación de Juvia le hizo decir cosas que Gazille nunca habría querido escuchar

-Oh, ya entiendo todo, Levi te gusta-

-¡_Claro que no!_-

-Pero te da nervios decírselo, no te preocupes Juvia también se siente a veces así, es normal-

- ¡_A mi no me asusta nada, tengo nervios de acero. No soy como tu!_-

-Pues Juvia piensa que ustedes dos se ayudarían mucho entre si para acabar con sus debilidades, tú harías más dura y determinada a Levi y ella te ablandaría y te sensibilizaría a ti-

Gajeel no lo tolero mas y ahora si grito exasperado, hablando como su viejo yo, de manera agresiva y acelerada -¡Suficiente! ¡Yo no busco su amistad, mucho menos su amor, yo estoy feliz como soy, me gusta ser duro y no necesito ayuda de nadie, estoy completo! ¡Mier** me largo de aquí!-

Testarudamente el metálico se fue del instituto dejando a Juvia reflexionando, Gazille solía ser indiferente con lo que no le interesaba, pero ahora tras haber hablado sobre Levi el había actuado muy raro _–"¿Por qué se enfado tanto?_ _Es como si lo que le dije le importara de verdad_"-

Por otro lado, Gray y Lucy conversaban, ya que Natsu nuevamente había faltado.

-Ya le gusto faltar a Natsu- comento Gray guardando sus libros en a mochila

Lucy quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor emocionalmente, de hecho ya era la misma Lucy de siempre, positiva y vivaz -No tenia sentido que viniera en el estado en que se encuentra, solo se habría frustrado por no poder hacer nada-

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, el es competitivo-

Después de que el Fullbuster hablara, llego Cana acompañada de Max y ambos se unieron a la conversación con naturalidad.

-Hey, que onda- saludo Max haciendo una pose extraña, según el para saludar con estilo, pero a todos les pareció ridículo, cosa que el Alors noto –Sabia que no funcionaria, ahem, bueno olvídenlo, ¿oigan estaban hablando de Natsu?-

Cana saco una botella de licor de su mochila y le dio un trago para luego decir-Max tu siempre estas en todos lados-

-Cana no se ve bien que tomes alcohol aquí- le corrigió Lucy de manera dulce y con tacto

-Pero si es viernes- se excuso la despreocupada mujer tomando libremente de nuevo

Gray ahora tomo la iniciativa de conversar sobre el tema principal –Si estábamos hablando de Natsu, el inútil no colaboro por andar de buscapleitos, je al menos va a tener que hacer servicio social-

-No todo es Natsu, ¿No se han dado cuenta de que alguien también no ha aparecido?- pregunto Max poniéndose serio, al ver que todos se quedaron pensativos tratando de recordar, el mismo dio la respuesta: -Loki-

-Quizás se la ha pasado en un bar día y noche lamentando su triste suerte- dijo Cana dramatizando dando los primeros indicios de intoxicación por alcohol

-Nah, eso es lo que haces días tras día tu. En fin lo único que se es que no es por que este castigado o suspendido. Erza retiro el castigo cuando supo la verdad, aun así el no ha venido desde el día del castigo- Afirmo el rey del chisme, Gray levanto la mano para hablar pero fue en ese momento cuando llego Ur en su automóvil, Lyon bajo la ventana del copiloto y llamo a Gray como provocándolo –Oi Gray, ahora yo gane el mejor asiento, tendrás que ir detrás-

Gray apretó los dientes al ver a su molesto hermano, por eso se despido rápidamente de sus compañeros-Bueno, tengo que ir a darle su merecido a ese engreído, así que nos vemos el lunes-

-Bye-

-Oye Lucy pues nosotros también nos vamos, como veras Cana esta ansiosa por irse de pachanga, es viernes. Así que, adiós, ah y relájate ¡Natsu un día se te confesara!- exclamo Max yéndose junto con Cana a buscar un bar o algún lugar divertido.

-Hablas de más Max- le dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Ahora quedando sola fue cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea –Iré a ver a Loki, el siempre es tan disponible para ayudar a los demás, bueno mas bien a las chicas, pero quizás necesita animo tras la difamación que sufrió. 1295 calle Deliora, si esa es su dirección, iré a pie, no esta tan lejos, me tomara unos veinte minutos-

Los veinte minutos se convirtieron en cuarenta largos minutotes, la pobre Heartphilia estaba cansada tomando aire, no era por que tuviera una pésima condición física, sino por que había sido perseguida por un perro callejero por varias cuadras lo que había ocasionado que se perdiera por un tiempo, pero al fin ya estaba frente a la casa del mujeriego joven –Uff, nunca imagine que tendría que pasar por todo esto- en cuanto se recompuso se acerco a la puerta, no sin antes admirar la sencilla casa del chico, Loki vivía solo, nadie conocía a sus padres ¿la razón? Quien sabe, el nunca había dicho por que había entrado a Fairy Tail. Dejando los pensamientos a un lado toco el timbre una vez…Loki no salio, volvió a presionar el botón una y dos veces gritando – ¡¿Loki estas allí?- Lucy se dio vencida tras no recibir respuesta, pero no se sentía realizada –Un momento, ¿si Natsu siempre entra como si nada a las casas por que yo no puedo? Que desquite que el perro me persiguió- la rubia giro la perilla de la puerta y para sorpresa de ella no tenia la cerradura puesta, abriendo un poco la puerta echando una mirada discreta llamo a Loki, dando pasos lentos entro completamente dentro, el primer cuarto era sencillo con una mesa decorada con una figura de León, un pequeño librero con libros de la escuela en el además de una foto donde aparecía un Loki mas joven y una chica de apariencia tímida a su lado. Todo parecía normal, pero cuando Lucy miro hacia el suelo vio algo raro; muchas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas vacías y basura por doquier, extrañada entro a la recamara, lo primero que vio eran frascos de medicina en el suelo tirados, avanzando mas vio un rastro que rodeaba la cama de Loki, siguiéndolos con cuidado llego a la sorpresa mayor ¡Loki estaba tirado de costado al otro lado de su cama opuesto a la entrada! En su mano se encontraba un frasco de pastillas parcialmente vacío.

-¡Oh por dios Loki!- grito Lucy acudiendo rápidamente a el, le dio la vuelta para que quedara boca arriba, el aspecto de Loki era horrible; ojeras, desaliñado y una gran cantidad de saliva saliendo de su boca. Lucy puso su oído en el pecho de Loki; su corazón latía lentamente, la causa era obvia; una sobredosis -¡¿Que debo hacer, que hago?- se pregunto desesperada clavando la vista en diferentes lugares, en una de esas vio el teléfono casero de Loki –Resiste amigo- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos dejándolo en el suelo para correr al teléfono, marcar un numero muy rápido por la acción de la adrenalina – ¡Hospital Magnolia! Necesito una ambulancia ¡Que! ¡¿Cómo quiere que guarde la calma? ¡Mi amigo se esta muriendo!-

_Casa de Ur, 3:30 p.m_

Mientras Lucy vivía una pesadilla, el afortunado de Gray disfrutaba el inicio de su fin de semana, tirado en la cama, solo en ropa interior, comiendo frituras de maíz mientras se deleitaba en su anime favorito _D. Gray man. _

Lyon quien descansaba en una cama arriba de la de Gray igual de desvestido que este, también se encontraba viendo el anime aunque le parecía aburrido –Bah, me aburre, ya quiero que empiece _Hellsing_-

Entonces entro Ur al cuarto de los dos hermanos vestida muy formalmente y con un bolso negro –Niños, ya me voy al trabajo, por favor no peleen entre si mientras no estoy ¿OK?-

-Mama ya no nos digas niños- reclamo Lyon dándose de topetazos en la almohada, Gray también se molesto, pero entre mas pronto se fuera Ur, mejor, ya que al fin podría darle su merecido a su hermano mayor.

Ur sonrío confiando en sus "inocentes" hijos, así que bajo las escaleras, Gray y Lyon se miraron con sonrisas malvadas el uno al otro, Gray saco un palo de piñata de debajo de su cama mientras que Lyon preparo un martillo de madera. De repente un grito de su madre detuvo la inevitable pelea, dejando sus diferencias atrás ambos bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras -¡Mama que pasa!- exclamaron al unísono.

Falsa alarma, Ur estaba de pie paralizada con la puerta abierta, frente a ella estaba una joven de rasgos similares solo que de cabello mas largo, vestida casualmente y con un equipaje tras de si. Inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y sonriendo la chica saludo –Hola mama, he vuelto a casa-

Llorando de felicidad y sin palabras que decir la madre la abrazo –Ultear, hasta que visitas a tu madre, estoy tan feliz… ¡Gray, Lyon, bajen de inmediato!-

Boquiabiertos y temblorosos, los dos hermanos se encontraban incrédulos ante la escena, la hermana mayor estaba de vuelta tras una larguísima ausencia, mayor en edad, mayor en rebeldía y peor; toda una manipuladora.

Ur malinterpreto el terror de sus hijos –Ay ustedes también no lo pueden creer ¿verdad? Ultear mi chiquita ¿donde habías andado?-

-Mama tengo 22 años, ya puedo cuidarme por mi misma- respondió la compañera de Gerard echándoles de pasada una mirada maliciosa a Gray y Lyon

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, pero…-

-¿Pero que, mama?-

-Es que…tengo que ir al trabajo- contesto la madre bajando la vista decepcionada

-Mama, descuida, tendremos mucho tiempo para platicar, pero solo dime… ¿Puedo quedarme?- pregunto alzando su equipaje poniendo una cara suplicante, Ur asintió emocionada casi dando brincos de felicidad

-¡Gray, Lyon, hoy es un gran día! Su querida hermana mayor ha regresado, trátenla bien en mi ausencia, hagan todo lo que diga, de hecho, Ultear te los encargo-

Ultear sonrío maliciosamente -Por supuesto mama, seré como una segunda madre para ellos-

Aterrorizado, Gray balbuceo descontroladamente -Pero, pero, pero, pero-

Ur se despido de beso con su hija –Se me hace tarde, no puedo esperar a llegar del trabajo, Uuuuuuuuy, tenemos tanto de que charlar-

Justo en el momento en el que Ur subió al coche y encendió el volante, la expresión de Ultear cambio pasando de ser dulce a amenazadora, viendo con autoridad a sus estupefactos hermanos -¿Por qué me ven así? Recuerden que mientras Ur no este aquí yo seré su madre-

-¡¿Qué planeas loca?- pregunto a gritos Lyon jalando su cabello gris

-En todo este tiempo que me fui ustedes dos se han vuelto un desastre, son todos unos… ugh no se ni como decirlo. Haber vístanse no pueden andar así en la casa- les ordeno viéndolos de abajo a arriba disgustada por lo desaliñados y semidesnudos que estaban

Gray dio un paso adelante y la señalo con el dedo índice a la vez que se expresaba con valentía -No puedes hacernos esto, acabas de regresar, tú no tienes las reglas-

-Bueno si no hay reglas entonces yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera, así como ustedes- dijo Ultear levantando su blusa con ambas manos revelando parte de su sostén, Gray y Lyon se pusieron rojos.

-Basta Ultear, no es lo mismo que nosotros andemos semidesnudos a que tu lo hagas- le dijo Lyon poniendo la vista en el suelo apenado

-¡Entonces hagan lo que digo!- Grito mandonamente la mayor, derrotados los dos chicos subieron a su recamara a vestirse. Ultear sonrío satisfecha –Primer paso, controlar a mis dos pequeños hermanos, me serán útiles mas adelante-

_Hospital General de Magnolia, 7:30 p.m_

Las horas habían pasado rápido para Lucy, llevaba sentada horas y horas en la sala de espera, en anticipación de saber que había sucedido con Loki, el no podía morir, era un buen chico ¿Por qué razón había cometido tal tontería?

Pero la larga espera tenia que terminar; una medico de cabello rosa y de edad avanzada salio de la sala de emergencias, con un reporte en sus manos se acerco a Lucy y suspiro.

-¿Q-que paso con…con Loki?- pregunto en voz baja Lucy toda pálida

-Solo déjame decirte que si no hubieras llegado a su casa en ese momento, el hubiera muerto en menos de media hora- dijo la mujer medico muy directamente

Lucy primero sintió una sensación fea en el pecho y luego un alivio –Esta bien, el esta bien-

La doctora explico la situación con claridad-Pues ni tan bien, esta estable, pero aun no podemos confiarnos, aunque extrajimos las pastillas de su estomago y aparato digestivo, parte de los medicamentos que consumió fueron absorbidos y pasaron a su torrente sanguíneo. Permanecerá toda la noche bajo observación- tras finalizar la explicación, tomo aire y ordeno -¡Así que fuera!-

-¿Que?-

De manera hostil la fría mujer recalco su mandato-Oíste bien, no puedes verlo, si quieres puedes venir mañana. Vete-

De manera contrastante, la de Fairy hablo con serenidad-Ok, ok, no hay necesidad de ponerse así, mañana vendré a verlo, tengo mucho que hablar con el-

La doctora alcanzo a ver la marca de Fairy Tail en la mano de Lucy antes de que esta se fuera -"_Makarov, esta nueva generación de alumnos tuyos esta mas loca que nunca_"-

_Afueras del departamento de Lucy__ 8:00 p.m_

Se podía apreciar que Natsu salía de la ventana del cuarto de Lucy para luego bajar ágilmente por una árbol que estaba cercas de esta. Abajo ya lo estaba esperando su inseparable amigo minino

-¿No estaba Lucy?-

-No, aunque no creo que sea tan malo, la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea decírselo-

Happy se subió en el hombro de Natsu –Pero recuerda la llamada de Erza, dijo que ayer Lucy estuvo muy irritada por que tu no le has explicado nada-

Natsu inclino la cabeza de manera que una sombra cubrió los ojos-No quiero explicarle nada, estoy cansado de esto-

Casualmente pasaron Erza y Gerard en el convertible de este ultimo a gran velocidad, a pesar del grito de Happy, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo llamados. Se perdieron rápidamente en el horizonte, Natsu había alcanzado a apreciar que ambos vestían elegantes, probablemente iban a cenar a algún restaurante caro, en una especie de cita.

-Natsu ¿Por qué estas apretando los puños?- pregunto Happy confundido por la tensión latente en su amigo.

-Nada Happy, vámonos a casa- respondió seriamente echando a andar rumbo a su hogar

El siempre observativo gato se la pasó pensando todo el camino en una cosa-"_Natsu últimamente casi no sonríes_"-

_Día__ Sábado 11:00 A.m._

Por fin había pasado el eterno día viernes, bueno eterno para Lucy, quien por estar preocupada por Loki cada minuto transcurrió lentamente, no había podido pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese chico, incluso se había olvidado de Natsu, lo único que le importaba por el momento era saber el estado de su amigo mujeriego.

Por lo tanto ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el hospital, encontrándose en la recepción a la doctora del día anterior quien se encontraba estresada firmando un expediente medico.

Lucy se acerco a ella, pensando en si debía interrumpirla o no, pero en estos momentos le importaba mas Loki por lo que se acerco a ella -buenos días- saludo amigablemente, lo que solo ocasiono a la doctora que su lápiz con el que escribía se rompiera en dos

Polyushka quedo unos momentos con la mirada en su lápiz roto, con una vena hinchada en la frente, luego levanto la mirada para ver fríamente a la rubia -hmp ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto secamente

A la Heartphilia le asusto la tétrica mirada, peor siguió con su propositito-b-bueno pues quería saber si puedo…-

–ah eres la rubia de ayer, tch supongo que vienes a visitar al chico suicida-dijo reconociéndola, Lucy tan solo asintió con la cabeza, la pelirrosada rodó los ojos observando como algo absurdo la visita de la joven, debido a su odio a las personas -sígueme- le indico comenzando a caminar por el largo pasillo, Lucy acato la orden y fue tras ella, hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las muchas puertas del hospital- tienes dos horas-finalizo con autoridad

-gracias-agradeció la rubia para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación con urgencia

Polyushka arqueo una ceja sin comprender ¿Por qué esa chica tenia tanto interés en el extraño muchacho?

Lucy cerro la puerta para luego darse la vuelta y quedarse consternada al ver al pelinaranja: se encontraba recostado sobre la camilla, se encontraba despierto, con la miada perdida en el techo blanco, pero eso no era lo que la abrumo, si no mas bien el ver todas las maquinas y aparatos médicos a su alrededor: las mangueras transparentes conectadas a sus venas, las computadoras que calculaban cada latido; pero sobre todo el verlo a él, no parecía el galán que siempre había sido, su cabello naranja que era brillante y sedoso, hoy se encontraba seco y su piel pálida le daban un aspecto era de un cadáver.

Loki desvío con lentitud la mirada hacia la puerta al sentir una presencia en la habitación, encontrándose con la anonadada rubia-hola Lucy- pronuncio con debilidad y en sus labios se dibujo una leve sonrisa

-Lo…Loki- hablo Lucy aun en shock camino hacia el y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado, observándolo sin hallar las palabras correctas para decirle.

El pelinaranja levanto una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la Hearthphilia deslizando sus dedos por el rubio cabello- me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello-.

Lucy bajo la mirada sintiendo lastima de como a pesar de las condiciones en las que estaba aun conservaba su espíritu alegre y caballeroso.

Loki volvió su cabeza hacia el frente-gracias Lucy-hablo con voz serena cerrando los ojos.

Ella levanto la mirada sin entender -¿Por qué me agradeces?-pregunto confundida.

-se que tu me salvaste la vida, si no hubieras llegado yo hubiera muerto-explico sin verla.

Eso le recordó a Lucy lo molesta que estaba con el y su rostro cambio a una mueca de disgusto- ¿Por qué intentaste semejante tontería como la de suicidarte?-exigió saber cruzando los brazos muy enfadada, estaba en lo cierto, que ella entendiera el chico tenia una vida feliz como para acabar con ella.

Loki abrió los ojos fijando un punto en la pared blanca-sabes Lucy, mi vida no es como la aparento, mi vida a estado llena de errores que jamás podré arreglar…-dijo con un tono culpable en su voz y con un nudo en la garganta _"Aries" _fue el pensamiento que atravesó por su mente.

-¿errores? ¿Qué clase de errores?-pregunto interesada.

-han sido demasiados, pero del que más me arrepiento es haber abandonado a mi hermana menor cuando ella más me necesitaba-respondió con un deje de tristeza en su voz bajando la mirada- Mi Aries- susurro con una triste y casi indivisible sonrisa.

Todo lo que Loki explicaba no encajaba muy bien en la mente de la rubia, no entendía a que se refería con abandonar, ni mucho menos por que la aflicción de su amigo-ni idea de que tenias una hermana menor, pero igual no creo que allá sido tan grave el que la hayas abandonado ¿o si?-cuestiono con gesto despreocupado.

-es verdad, tu no sabes nada sobre mi familia, de hecho nadie lo sabe, no me gusta hablar sobre ello me hace recordar mis mayores errores-admitió encogiéndose de hombros-supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo y también que serás la primera en conocer mi verdadero yo-dijo decidido luego levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de la Heartphilia- Lucy ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por que nadie me conoce por apellido? ¿Por qué solo me conocen por nombre?-.

La joven se puso a reflexionar por primera vez en la pregunta en cuestión y era cierto, todos lo llamaban por Loki y no por Apellido.

El pelinaranja prosiguió- es por que nunca me e presentado con algo que vaya mas lejos que "Loki" por que mis padres son dueños de una de la mas prestigiosas empresas del país y no quiero que me identifiquen por ello-se explico con un suspiro.

Lucy se sintió identificada con Loki, su situación era muy parecida, ambos eran de familias prestigiosas y no querían recibir un trato distinto por ello-y supongo que tus padres siempre están ocupados ¿verdad?-dijo anticipando la respuesta del joven.

-así es-afirmo angustiado- cuando era niño mi padre nunca jugo conmigo a la pelota y mi madre jamás me cocino galletas ni me contaba cuentos para dormir, ellos siempre se la han pasado ocupados en viajes de negocios, por lo que mi infancia la pase con mi hermana menor, Aries, siempre estábamos juntos, no solo era mi hermana, ella era mi mejor amiga también, mi única familia, lo fue todo para mi-dijo hablando con gran delicadeza que Lucy pudo notar, era como si hablara de una divinidad, con alegría reprimida y un brillo en los ojos, su manera al expresarse de ella era tan distinta a como hablaba de sus novias o de cualquier otra chica, esta manera era muy distintas, era tan…especial.

-entiendo-dijo la rubia conmovida por la manera de expresarse de su hermana-¿y que paso con ella?-pregunto con intriga de cómo no conocieran a Aries, si Loki era tan feliz al hablar sobre ella.

La expresión de el pelinaranja inmediatamente cambio de una alegre a una apagada y gris- un día, nuestros padres decidieron que no era bueno que nosotros continuáramos solos con los sirvientes, creyeron conveniente contratar una niñera para que pasara tiempo con nosotros y que nos cuidara, fue entonces cuando llego ella; nuestra nueva niñera, Karen- continuo con un tono de desprecio y horror combinado al pronunciar la ultima palabra-pero no sucedió como nuestros padres esperaban, Karen no nos trataba con cariño, al contrario, nos despreciaba, nos tenia encerrados bajo sus propias reglas y si le desobedecíamos nos castigaba de manera cruel, nos odiaba-.

-que…despiadada…-dijo sorprendida sin encontrar las palabras correctas para describir las acciones de aquella mujer.

Loki asintió levemente con la cabeza- ella era la encargada de educarnos, se encargaba de enseñarnos todos los modales que deberíamos aprender, pero era muy estricta con ello, cierto día cuando yo tenia trece años; le pidió a Aries que sirviera el té, pero Aries le temía demasiado, por lo que sus manos temblaban y accidentalmente lo derramo sobre el abrigo de piel de Karen, fue la vez que la vi mas enfurecida con nosotros, le dijo a Aries que tendría que dormir en el ático como castigo, pero Aries tenia fobia a la oscuridad por lo que empezó a rogarle que no la hiciera ir a ese lugar, pero Karen estaba demasiado enfadada para escucharla por lo que comenzó a gritarle provocando que comenzara a llorar, yo no lo soporte mas así que la tome de la mano y la lleve a una parte muy recóndita de la mansión, le dije que me esperara ahí, que conseguiría ayuda, por su parte me suplico que no la abandonara, le dije que no le pasaría nada y que volvería por ella, luego me marche-dijo sin expresión alguna, con un tono monótono en su voz-desde entonces…nunca mas volví a ver a Aries-concluyo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un intenso tormento dentro de si.

-y… ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto dudosa la rubia de si saber o no el desenlace de aquella historia.

-cuando por fin encontré a los oficiales volví a la mansión, pero para entonces…Aries ya no estaba… desapareció junto con Karen, la policía no encontró rastro de a donde pudieron haber ido, nada en lo absoluto… -dijo con voz seca, sin demostrar todo el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, trago saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta-tiempo después me entere de que habían encontrado a Karen…muerta… ella se suicido unos meses después de que desaparecieron, pero se desconoce el paradero de mi hermana-dijo con voz sin vida, con un vacío en si.

Lucy desvío la mirada al suelo sintiendo pena ajena, en estos momentos no tenia nada que decir para consolarle.

-por eso, desde ese entonces yo cambie, como sucedió con Aries que ella curo mi soledad y tristeza, creí que al igual que con ella una mujer aliviaría mis penas, pero mi dolor era mas intenso, por eso comencé a tener muchas novias pensando que entre mas fueran mas fácil seria olvidarla, pero que gran error, puedo sentir como todo lo que ellas me brindan no es el cariño y comprensión que tenia con Aries, todas ellas solo me buscan por popularidad, apariencia, trato o por simple satisfacción, , por ello estoy constantemente cambiando de novias, buscando a una chica como Aries, pero todas son iguales, buscando sus propios deseos egoístas-dijo con asco por las enfermas mentes de las chicas.

Lucy estaba impactada, jamás de los jamases había pasado por su mente que Loki tuviera esas posturas sobre las mujeres –pero…tu siempre te ves tan feliz con ellas…-comento recordando la sonrisa de Loki cuando esta con alguna chica.

-es verdad que los placeres que una mujer pueden darme logra aliviar momentáneamente el dolor, pero siempre detrás de ellas, esta torturándome la imborrable imagen de Aries:,con sus ojos vidriosos diciéndome "no me dejes sola, te lo ruego" si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras, si tan solo hubiera permanecido a su lado…-dijo cerrando las manos formando puños con impotencia para luego liberar la tensión en sus tendones volviendo a abrir las manos observando sus palmas- y por ignorarla… ahora no se que fue de ella…que sucedió con su vida…si algo malo le llego a pasar…si es que ella ya esta…-no tuvo el suficiente valor para completar la frase así que cerro los ojos con fuerza hasta fruncir en entrecejo- el haberla abandonado es algo que jamás olvidare, algo que jamás me perdonare-dijo por ultimo con voz inaudible.

Ahora la rubia lograba comprender mas el por que de la acción desesperada de Loki-¿así que por ello…llegaste al intento suicidio?-

-no exactamente-respondió sin verla- ahora que Erza me suspendió, ¿sabes cuantas chicas aparte ti fueron a visitarme?-cuestiono volteando la mirada hacia ella esperando unos segundos para luego contestar el mismo-ninguna, lo que confirmo mis teorías: ellas en realidad no sentían nada por mi, todas se creyeron lo que sucedió, ninguna se tomo la molestia de preguntarme mi propia versión de la historia lo que demostró que en realidad no me conocen, lo que me llevo a pensar que después de lo sucedido con Aries mi vida a esta llena de fracasos y que en realidad no e sido útil en nada, así que insatisfecho con mi vida me pregunte ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo? Por lo que decidí acabar de una vez por todas conmigo-termino de exponer su larga explicación.

-bueno, Loki, lamento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado, tu vida a estado llena de sucesos horribles que han dejado estocadas imborrables en ti- dio sus condolencias la rubia, luego añadió-sin embargo no te doy la razón en tu intento de suicido, por que aunque yo no he abandonado a alguien, también e tenido malas experiencias con mi padre, el también a sido muy cruel conmigo, durante mucho tiempo me sentí sola en una profunda oscuridad-dijo desviando unos segundos la vista al suelo para luego devolverle la mirada con una gran sonrisa- pero todo eso cambio cuando entre a fairy tail, encontré amigos verdaderos que me apoyan sinceramente y me lo han demostrado-continuo hablando con emoción Lucy, recordando como días anteriores Natsu había demostrado ser un amigo de verdad al defenderla-por eso se que Fairy Tail te ayudara, en el encontraras amigos de verdad, lo se-dijo sin dejar de sonreír levantando el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Loki medio sonrío volviendo a bajar la cabeza -aprecio que intentes animarme Lucy, pero créeme que yo soy un desastre, si no pude arreglar en cinco años mi vida no creo que logre hacerlo con ayuda de los demás-dijo aferrado a su idea de ser un caso perdido, pero Lucy sabia muy bien que no podía molestarse con el, sabia perfectamente que el chico estaba muy deprimido para salir de un salto de ese estado.

-Tu no eres un caso sin remedio, Loki- le animo con voz dulce-no vivas en el pasado, no te estés lamentando, debes comprender que tal vez Karen no soporto el peso de que tu desaparecieras, además pudo haberse arrepentido de cómo los trato y no soporto vivir con ello-intento hacerlo razonar, el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza en señal de negarse a aceptar, Lucy respiro hondo- Loki dime ¿tu que piensas del suicidio de Karen?-.

-pienso que Karen fue una cobarde al suicidarse, quiso huir de sus problemas, por que sabia que mis padres no la perdonarían después del caos que ocasiono, sabia que estaría en problemas y no podría escapar, por lo que opto por huir mediante el suicidio-dijo con gran enojo, como si quisiera desquitar todo el coraje que tenia contra la mujer, pero luego dio otro suspiro-igual no puedo culparla por la desaparición de Aries, no voy a engañarme…yo la abandone cuando mas me necesitaba- volvió a repetir con depresión.

-y tu estas teniendo la misma actitud de Karen-dijo muy segura de si misma cruzando los brazos.

-¿eh? el pelinaranja levanto la mirada y parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido por su acusación.

-Tu estas tratando de huir de tus problemas, estas siendo un cobarde al querer huir de tus problemas, crees que eso solucionará todo, peor no es cierto, mueras o no, Aries no va a volver de la nada, tienes que luchar por tu vida, ¡debes cambiar! ¡Ser una nueva persona!-le reprendió con gesto determinado y firme la rubia.

-Lucy…yo…-el joven no reaccionaba, estaba impactado, ahora se daba cuenta de la razón que tenia la joven-tienes razón-admitió por fin, cabizbajo apenado de si mismo, pero se sorprendió aun mas al sentir una calidez sobre su mano y es que la mano nívea de Lucy sujetaba la mano de el, así que levanto la cabeza encarándola, contemplando como la muchacha sonreía ampliamente.

-Recuerda que no estas solo, no encierres tu dolor en ti mismo, sabes que tu siempre tendrás el apoyo de Fairy Tail, tienes amigos que te apoyan, incluyéndome a mi entre ellos, se que tu puedes salir de esta Loki y yo confío plenamente en que lo harás- le animo feliz, demostrándole que siempre la tendría a ella para apoyarle cuando fuera necesario.

-Lucy…-pronuncio totalmente en shock el muchacho.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió azotando contra la pared, llamando la atención de ambos notando a la mujer de cabello rosa.

-el tiempo de visitas se termino, debo hacerte unos estudios de sangre para ver como esta tu organismo-señalo al muchacho de manera frívola, luego vio a Lucy con cara de pocos amigos.

La Heartphilia sabiendo lo cruel que era la doctora, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, se detuvo Um momento deteniendo la puerta con una mano sobre el contorno de esta y volteo hacia su amigo –mañana vendré a visitarte, piensa en lo que te dije-dijo finalmente despidiéndose de el con una sonrisa dulce.

_Casa de Ur 2:00 __P.m._

La vida estaba siendo un infierno para Gray, toda la noche no había podido dormir por que Ur y Ultear se la habían pasado platicando hasta altas horas de la noche y ahora de plano esta ultima lo tenia haciendo una limpieza general de la casa el solo, cada quince minutos ella revisaba que el Fullbuster limpiara hasta el ultimo rincón de la casa y si no estaba satisfecha lo ponía a empezar de nuevo el cuarto.

-Huff, necesito un descanso- dijo echando a un lado el cepillo con el que limpiaba el suelo de la cocina

Ultear se le acerco muy quitada de la pena -¿Necesitas un descanso Gray? Todavía queda mucho por hacer. Ah pero que sueño tengo-

-Si pues te la pasaste cotorreando con mama toda la noche-

-Que, ¿ya te pusiste celosito hijo de mami?- le pregunto Ultear para fastidiarlo

Gray no tolero mas seguir con esa platica sin sentido y cedió a las demandas de su tirana hermana -Esta bien ya entendí, no descansos. Oye pero al menos pon a hacer algo a Lyon-

-Ay Lyon, cierto casi lo olvidaba. ¡Lyon baja acá ahora mismo!-

Por las escaleras bajo Lyon también fastidiado –Oye ya traje todo lo que me encargaste de esa tienda que esta a dos horas de aquí ¡¿no me vas a dejar descansar, tirana?-

Ultear sonrío picadamente y hablo exagerando – ¿Así es como le llamas a tu madre sustituta?-

-Abusas de la injusta autoridad que te dio mama- le reclamo el peligris dándose la vuelta

Ultear suspiro y se dirijo a la sala, Lyon pensó que ya lo dejaría en paz, pero no resulto así -Bueno Lyon, hablemos pues, ven siéntate-

-Ugh, ya basta Ultear- dijo mientras tomaba lugar

-¿Ya lo hiciste?- pregunto Ultear muy directamente, Lyon solo arqueo una ceja confundido

-¿Hacer que?-

-Vamos con tu novia Sherry, ¿así se llama no? ¿Tu novia de la escuela?-

-P-por que preguntas… ¿eso?- Lyon enrojeció de la cara, una ligera sonrisa apareció en la cara de Gray quien escuchaba todo desde la cocina mientras trabajaba

-Lyon recuerda ahora ocupo la responsabilidad de Ur, debo estar al pendiente de cada detalle, incluso- Ultear pauso, luego se le acerco al oido y le dijo –sobre tu vida privada-

Lyon se quemaba de pena_-_Cl-claro que n-no, ¿esto es vergonzoso Ultear?_-_

-Te ves nervioso, ¿me estas mintiendo verdad? Si ya no eres virgen no me enfadare, puedes contármelo todo con confianza-

-¡Ugh, basta, basta, esto es incomodo!- grito Lyon exasperado poniéndose de pue

-Ok, ok, sabes me hace falta un masaje de pies, estoy muy estresada, si me das ese masaje puedo dejar de hablar-

-Voy por el agua caliente- dijo Lyon resignado, al menos se ahorraría tanta humillación, después de todo Ultear era su molesta hermana mayor. Cuando el peligris se fue al baño Ultear fue de nuevo con Gray y pudo notar la breve sonrisa de este.

-¿Y eso, por que tan feliz? Supongo que crees que recibió su merecido. Je, creo que tu y yo también tenemos que hablar-

Como por reflejo el pelinegro respondió -¡No tengo novia!-

-No es sobre eso, claro que se que eres bien portado y no andas con nadie. Más bien es sobre el instituto donde estudias-

-Y por que quieres que yo te lo diga, de seguro Lyon sabe más que yo-

-No sientas que te estoy amenazando, pero te recomendaría que cooperaras- le dijo Ultear engañosamente, Gray trago saliva y la mujer continuo –He oído muchas cosas sobre una mujer de Fairy Tail, que es muy inteligente y que mantiene el orden escolar, tal es su autoridad que tiene un apodo que tiene que ver con un metal muy resistente…,hm no lo puedo recordar-

Gray identifico sobre quien hablaba -Ah hablas de Titania no Erza, la intendente-

Dentro de si Ultear se sintió confiada, todo iba de acuerdo al plan –Entonces si sabes sobre ella, siempre me ha interesado conocerla, pero no he tenido manera de hacerlo ¿Podrías platicarme sobre ella? Si sobre como le hace para llevar a cabo su labor, sobre quienes son sus amistades, lo que sea, incluso si tiene _novio_- Ultear noto que al decir esa ultima palabra el semblante de Gray cambio un poco, muchas personas no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero ella si, era muy observadora.

-¿A poco tiene novio? Debe de ser alguien que este mas o menos a su nivel, supongo que Erza no saldría con un cualquiera, después de todo es muy buena y bonita-

-Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que es bonita si no la haz conocido?- pregunto Gray consciente de la contradicción

Ultear se dio cuenta de su error, pero no dio señas de ello, rápidamente arreglo todo con astucia – ¡Aja, te atrape! Yo solo supuse que era linda, pero tú te delataste, te gusta. Ay hermanito no te preocupes no eres un cualquiera, puedes ganártela-

-¿En serio? Ahem digo, claro que no, no puedo ella ya tiene novio, bu-bu-bueno la ver-dad si me gusta un poco, pero no pasa de eso. Ella y Gerard son felices juntos-

-Gerard, así que ese es el nombre de su novio. Vamos Gray platícame mas- dijo Ultear muy contenta, de allí de adelante, Gray le contó muchas cosas sobre la pareja y Ultear mentalmente guardaba notas, todos los detalles necesarios para poder cumplir su verdadero objetivo; separarlos.

El día sábado se fue muy rápido para Gray y Lyon, trabajando todo el día. Pero en cuanto a Lucy se le fue lento, pensar en que pasaría con Loki no la dejaba dormir, pobre Lucy primero sufriendo por Natsu y ahora por Loki, al fin se quedo dormida hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Al día siguiente sintió un molesto rayo de luz golpear sus ojos, para evitarlo se dio la vuelta, cuando lo hizo por inercia uno de sus brazos se salio de la cama y golpeo un buró tirando su reloj despertador que cayo al suelo activándose haciendo un ruido molesto, en ese momento se levanto rápida y súbitamente en un solo movimiento "¡La alarma" exclamo recogiendo el reloj, cuando vio que marcaban las diez con quince minutos -¡Ah olvide poner la alarma ayer antes de dormirme, pero que tarde es!-

En quince minutos se baño, se medio peino y medio almorzó, salio de su cuarto y tras cerrar con llave salio volando rumbo al hospital, bueno en realidad no, por que Natsu estaba afuera esperándola con una gran sonrisa acompañado de Happy.

-Hola Lucy-

-¿Natsu cuanto llevas aquí? No, mejor olvídalo-

Natsu pudo notar la prisa que tenia su amiga, ¿o seria que trataba de evitarlo? –Espera, tengo algo que decirte-

-Voy tarde, tengo que ver a Loki, no puedo hablar mas, nos vemos- dijo apresuradamente y se fue a buscar un camión que la llevara rápido al hospital, para saber como había seguido el de cabello naranja.

-Se fue, je parece que ya quiere ver a Loki ¿Por qué será?- insinúo Happy aguantándose las ganas de reír morbosamente

-Oye Happy, Lucy… ¿se veía molesta?-

El gato respondió a su estilo muy directamente -Aye, después de cómo te portaste con ella antes, esta en su derecho de ahora ignorarte ella a ti-

Natsu cerro los puños y vio el suelo frustrado sintiéndose terrible, enseguida se excuso -¡Rayos, yo no la ignore, yo solo, yo solo!-

De plano Happy empeoro las cosas diciendo todavía algo mas pesado -O quizás le gusta Loki-

Natsu sintió una palpitación en su pecho al mismo tiempo que una sensación molesta en su estomago "¿_Qué fue eso_?" se pregunto tras el comentario de Happy, prefería no hablar mas del tema así que pero para callar la incontrolable boca de su mascota le puso una oferta que no podía rechazar-Happy que te parece si vamos a comer pescado y mariscos-

-¡Aye!-

_Media hora después en las afueras del hospital_

-¡Loki!- grito Lucy, ¿Por qué razón? El chico que hace aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho horas había estado al borde de la muerte se encontraba ahora de pie recargado en una pared del hospital a un lado de la gran puerta de cristal que indicaba la entrada y salida al hospital. Loki se veía bien de salud, se mostraba feliz a la vez que sonreía mientras la veía, Lucy pudo notar que también vestía diferente con un elegante traje negro, incluso su peinado era muy distinto, se asemejaba a la melena de un león, alborotado y espigado, se veía muy bien, pero no era el momento de esas trivialidades, era el tiempo de saber a que se debía el que Loki estuviera en esas circunstancias.

Loki por su parte no se movió ni un centímetro mientras Lucy corría hacia el hasta que quedaron frente a frente, Lucy no dijo ni una sola palabra, lo miro por unos segundos y entonces lo abrazo emocionada.

-Loki, estoy tan feliz- dijo rompiendo el abrazo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, no lagrimas de tristeza ni de desesperación como las que había derramado antes, sino lagrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias, por todo Lucy, me has abierto los ojos- le al fin dijo con sinceridad el de cabello espigado a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella –Ahora soy un nuevo ser, renovado y con unas ganas tremendas de vivir-

Lucy aun no captaba todo, la súbita recuperación física y emocional de Loki la dejo fuera de si-¿Pero como estuvo todo? ¿Ya te dieron de alta? Vamos Loki dime-

Loki puso sus dedos en los labios de Lucy como una manera gentil de detener sus desesperadas preguntas –Leo, llámame Leo por favor, Loki ha quedado en el pasado-

-Loki, no se si entiendo bien todo lo que dices, pero me queda claro que estas bien-

-Jajaja, esta bien, serás la excepción, me puedes llamar Loki, Aunque quizás mi nuevo peinado cambie eso dentro de poco, jajaja- río Leo despreocupadamente. Lucy al fin libero la tensión uniéndose a la risotada, que importaba si los demás pensaban que eran un par de locos, había que disfrutar el momento.

-Lucy estoy en una deuda contigo que no podré pagar, por ello daré lo mejor de mi por protegerte y serte de utilidad al menos en lo que duremos juntos en la escuela- le dijo Leo con confianza –Ah y por cierto, eso de que Fairy Tail es como una gran familia, es verdad, ayer cuando te fuiste, muchos vinieron a visitarme; Erza, Makarov, Mira, Max, Cana-

-Je, claro que si- exclamo Lucy mostrando su tatuaje de Fairy Tail que tenia en la mano

-Vaya eso si que es nuevo, necesito uno- afirmo Leo a la vez que cargo a Lucy con sus dos brazos -¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que paso en la escuela durante esos días que falte mientras te llevo de vuelta a su casa?-

La rubia forcejeaba por soltarse al a vez que se sonrojaba al ver como se les quedaban viendo los transeúntes -L-Loki bájame, esto es penoso-

-¡¿Como? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo viniste acá para nada, ni siquiera entraste al hospital- Loki pauso y noto la incomodidad de Lucy, se le hacia raro ya que a sus novias les encantaba que les diera paseos de esa forma, pero Lucy no era su novia, era su heroína, así que merecía otro trato –Bueno aunque sea déjame ahorrarte una cuadra de cansancio-

-Esta bien- se resigno Lucy, aunque la verdad no era tan incomodo, le hacia falta un poco de ternura, que alguien la tratara con interés y al menos por unos minutos los brazos de Loki le suministrarían un poco de calor humano, aunque en su corazón deseaba encontrarse en esa misma situación pero con Natsu.

La caminata fue larga y durante muchas horas platicaron, ya que ante la insistencia de Loki fueron a comprar unas malteadas y a dar una vuelta por el mercado. Todo el sufrimiento de la semana termino para la Heartphilia ahora tenia un nuevo amigo gentil y sensible con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa.

_Sábado 6:30 P.m., Lugar; Oficinas del consejo escolar _

-¡¿Que, que?- preguntaba Gerard golpeando con sus puños una mesa, viendo a los ojos a dos miembros del consejo quienes solo cerraban los ojos evitando contacto visual

-Oíste bien Sieg, se acabaron esas visitas a Fairy Tail- le dijo el viejo gato del consejo; Org

-Yo he seguid siguiendo el mismo ritmo de trabajo, he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones como miembro del consejo- reclamo el peliazul

El otro miembro del consejo, el anciano Michello prosiguió – ¿Y eso incluye habernos desobedecido cuando íbamos a hacer la inspección en Fairy Tail? Creemos que no es bueno para ti ir tan seguido a esa escuela, una colaboradora, um es decir una alumna de Fairy Tail nos proporciono esto- finalizo sacando una copia de los infames pósters de Aria

Gerard se enfureció en gran medida, nunca Erza se habría imaginado que el siempre controlado y dulce Gerard pudiera ponerse tan alterado -¡Quiten esa ***** basura de mi vista, el director Makarov ya dio su reporte al respecto!-

-Sieg, no es que pensamos que mientes, sabemos que tu no harías algo tan…extremo por así, decirlo, sin embargo esto se ha vuelto en un escándalo en otras instituciones que de verdad creen que esto sucedió de verdad- dijo el gato Org evitando de nuevo mirar a los ojos al Fernandes, por que sencillamente estaba mintiendo.

-No pueden hacerme esto, Yo soy como ustedes, ¿ustedes dos también salen de aquí, no? No lo pueden negar a veces salen un par de horas a comer ramen en ese puesto a media hora de aquí-

Michello rápidamente saco algo con que darle contra al joven -Si Sieg, pero con el trafico que hay ahora el trayecto al instituto Fairy Tail puede ser de una larga hora, aparte duras tu buen tiempo allá, no sabemos que te interesa tanto de esa preparatoria, pero no podemos dejarte ir. Nosotros salimos, si, pero somos viejos, tu eres un muchacho sin experiencia, no queremos que cometas un error, lo hacemos por tu bien-

-¡Esto es injusto!-

Org mostró de nuevo el póster -Pero el escándalo, piensa en tu reputacion-

-¡Erza y yo no hicimos nada por dios, dejen de tratarme así!-

-¿Quién es Erza?- pregunto muy interesado el anciano

-¡No hablare mas, me largo!- grito Gerard azotando de nuevo la mesa y saliendo de la oficina ardiendo por dentro.

De entre las sombras salio Ultear, había estado escondida detrás de un librero escuchando todo –Pobre Gerard, algún día agradecerá lo que hacemos por el-

-Ultear te dijimos que esto era asunto privado, no vuelvas a hacer esto o tomaremos medidas correctivas- le advirtió Michello

-Ay pero que malagradecidos, después de que yo les informe sobre las malos pasos de Gerard y hasta les conseguí el póster-

-Bueno, eso del póster se me hizo injusto, tuve que mentirle, pero todo fue por su propio bien- lamento Org a la vez que caminaba con su bastón rumbo a la salida

-Déjeme le abro la puerta- dijo Ultear ofreciéndose amablemente en consideración del gato, pero en su mente era todo lo contrario –"_viejo, eres tan predecible, nunca creí que a pesar de tu edad, fueras tan fácil de manipular. Bah eso de que los viejos son sabios son puras patrañas"_-

Gerard ahora estaba en su lujoso auto con los brazos sobre la nuca, ya mas sereno y tranquilo viendo como el sol se ocultaba en las montañas –"¿_Y ahora como se lo digo a Erza?_"-

La noche cayo rápido en Magnolia, un clima fresco invadió toda la ciudad, en días calurosos de verano como estos era una bendición tener noches así. Pero para Lucy lo que había disfrutado en verdad fue toda la tarde que paso con su nuevo amigo Leo. Pero todo tenía que terminar y ahora estaban los dos de pie frente a la entrada del apartamento de Lucy. Leo se estiro satisfecho

-Ahhhh, esto si que es vida, jamás me había sentido tan satisfecho- suspiro el pelinaranja terminando de estirarse.

Lucy también sintió la satisfacción, pero de haber logrado ayudar a alguien, además le había enseñado algo; que había personas con problemas de verdad grandes, que su problema con Natsu era pequeño "_He exagerado mucho, Natsu nunca se portaría distante conmigo nada mas por que si, el me protegió de Gajeel, el me hizo saber lo importante que soy para el ¡Todo saldrá bien, lo se!_"

Loki percibió la felicidad en el rostro de la rubia, de alguna manera se la había pasado bien con el, deseaba hacer lo mas que pudiera por ella pero era demasiado tarde –Lucy, me la pase genial contigo, pero ya es hora de que descansemos para mañana ir a la escuela de nuevo-

-Ya se, no quiero quedarme dormida en la clase de Happy, le rompería el corazón- bromeo la chica

-Cierto, jeje. Ok, pues me voy, y ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas conmigo- le dijo "el león" dándole confianza

Lucy le devolvió el gesto –Igual tu, no te me vayas a morir de nuevo-

-Jamás, Lucy nunca más- fueron las últimas palabras del joven para la rubia ya que a veinte metros de distancia se estaciono un camión que lo dejaría cercas de su hogar.

Lucy cerró los ojos contenta y de memoria abrió la cerradura con una llave, abriendo la puerta y sus ojos a la vez se quedo paralizada al ver que alguien estaba ya en su casa

-Buenas noches princesa, la había estado esperando- le saludo una chica de cabello rosa vestida como sirvienta

-¡Kya! ¡Virgo!- grito Lucy no pudiendo creer que la sirvienta de la casa de su padre estuviera visitándola ¿Qué quería Virgo? Solo una larga platica tomando te daría la respuesta.

_Mas tarde en la casa de Natsu, hora 1:00 __A.m._

Cierto pelirrosa se encontraba recostado en el techo de su humilde casa, viendo las estrellas, sintiendo la fresca brisa golpear su cuerpo. Pero no lo hacia por placer, sus ojos se veían cansados, pero pensamientos desconcertantes no lo dejaban dormir.

De pronto una voz chillona le llamo –Natsu, así que aquí estabas, ¿Por qué no duermes en tu cama?-

-Happy, pensé que estabas dormido-

-Aye, pero me desperté de una pesadilla, soñé que esa gatita blanca me odiaba- explico con inocencia el minino

-Ah si, ya la recuerdo-

-Oi Natsu ¿Y tu por que no puedes dormir?-

Natsu cerro los ojos y tomo aire para luego exhalar lentamente –Happy, no te lo había dicho, pero mañana…es el gran día-

Los ojos del gato se dilataron y su mandíbula cayo al suelo – ¡Que rápido!-

_Continuara…_

¿Qué es el gran día? ¿Qué es el gran día? ¿Qué es el gran día? Apuesto a que es lo que mas quieren saber, pero no los hare esperar, el siguiente capitulo se titulara "**El secreto de Natsu**"

Fans de Gray, Erza, Gerard, Juvia y Gazille, no se preocupen, el capitulo no se tratara solamente sobre el Dragneel, todos tienen su lugar en este fic. Como habrán notado trato de darle desarrollo a varios personajes; desde el simpático Loki hasta el oscuro Fried. Como adelante les diré que Juvia pondrá a Gray en una situación bastante incomoda y que Gajeel dará sus primeros pasos en resolver su problema.

Agradezco a todos ustedes que leen mi fic y también a aquellos que leen pero no pueden dejarme reviews por alguna razón. También agradezco a Jeff Buckley y a Oasis por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo con su buena musica.

**Leo**

Promedio: 8.6 _Amigos_: Lucy _Clase favorita_: Biología.

_Gustos_: Ayudar a los demás, proteger a Lucy, vestir bien

_Disgustos_: Loki (su viejo yo), los que maltratan a las mujeres

Leo es el nuevo Loki, tras haber pensado mucho en las palabras de Lucy, el joven decidió cambiar su vida, su vestimenta, su actitud ¡y hasta su nombre! Ya no es un deprimido mujeriego abatido en su pasado. Ha superado la culpa y ahora es maduro y piensa mejor las cosas. Además esta muy agradecido con Lucy y ha jurado protegerla y ayudarla en lo que pueda.

**Ultear**

Posición: Miembro del consejo escolar de Magnolia

_Amistades: _Gerard, Ur

_Gustos: _obtener todo lo que desea, la dulce sensación de dominar a los demás

_Disgustos: _Erza

Hermana mayor de Gray y Lyon y miembro del consejo escolar desde hace tres años. Ultear es una mujer ambiciosa y manipuladora, que rara vez revela que es lo que hay en su mente y corazón. Esta muy metida en un proyecto que esta por terminar, sin embargo su nueva preocupación es Erza Scarlet ¿A que se debe?


	9. El secreto de Natsu

Hola, mi Internet ha regresado y por consiguiente el instituto Fairy.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles todos sus reviews que me dejaron después de que subi el capitulo, la verdad no me esperaba tantos pero el ver todos y cada uno de ellos me ha dado inspiración y determinación para proseguir.

**Instituto Fairy Tail, Capitulo 9: "El secreto de Natsu"**

_La catastrófica __primera semana de clases había llegado a su fin; la invasión de Jose, el intento de suicidio de Loki, el regreso de Ultear. Todo mundo esperaba una segunda semana mas calmada. Justo en este momento, la primera clase del día; literatura, llegaba a su fin._

-Chicos, nos vemos el miércoles, no olviden entregar la tarea- dijo Reedus antes de tomar su maletín y salir del aula tranquilamente, los únicos que respondieron favorablemente a la palabra "tarea" fueron los shadow nerds, muy emocionados por aprender mas.

En fin, en cuanto el profesor se fue cada alumno fue a lo suyo, Cana a platicar de la vida nocturna, Max a chismear, Alzack y Bisca a pensar el uno en el otro, y claro, Leo (o Loki) tenia muy claro de que manera quería pasar el poco tiempo que existe entre clases.

-Hey Lucy, ¿como estas?- saludo a la vez que se paraba a un lado de Lucy quien permanecía sentada en su banca.

Lucy recargaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha con la vista puesta en Natsu, quien se mostraba adormecido y cabeceante, la rubia al oír a Loki volteo a verlo y se quedo así por un par de segundos para luego hacerle una observación sobre su físico bastante obvia –En verdad tienes muy en serio eso de Leo, pero se ve raro que andes trajeado aquí en la escuela, es bastante…extraño-

Y es que Loki en su afán de ser una persona diferente, estaba aferrado a vestir elegantemente contrario a su estilo casual de antes, además de que traía siempre su llamativo peinado de león. Como Lucy era la única que conocía las razones de Loki, el resto de grupo sacaba sus conclusiones respecto a la metamorfosis del chico de lentes azules.

-¿Que mosco le pico a Loki?- le pregunto Cana (totalmente sobria por cierto) a Elfman quien estaba aburrido tras la pesada labor de haber tenido que leer dos paginas de un libro para niños de preescolar.

-Anda raro, de hecho cuando entramos a clase no le gusto que le llamara Loki, dice que el es Leo- contesto el fornido sujeto recordando no solo la apariencia del joven pelinaranja, sino también el comportamiento extraño que había demostrado al inicio del día antes de clases.

Mientras ellos sacaban sus propias teorías, se les acercaron Alzack, Bisca y Max, todos de buen humor.

La mujer vaquera añadió una observación sobre ciertas personas –Y miren, aquí no hay ninguna alumna ajena a este grupo-.

El otro vaquero completo la frase identificando quienes eran esas alumnas ajenas que solían invadir el aula –Y esas alumnas extrañas suelen ser sus novias-.

Cana alzo la vista y vio como el pelinaranja estaba hincado al nivel de Lucy conversando con ella bastante interesado –Y miren esta hablando con Lucy-

-Y viste elegante, ese traje lo hace ver bien- opino Bisca deleitándose en el aspecto formal de Leo.

A Alzack no le gusto el comentario de la peliverde, en otras palabras se puso algo celoso, pero aun así dijo lo que tenia en mente –Demasiado sospechoso, rompió con sus novias, viste como si tratara de llamar la atención y además solo esta concentrado en Lucy, eso significa…-

Max al fin salio del silencio entrando en acción, formulando una de sus teorías – ¡Significa que Natsu tiene competencia! ¡Tendrá que derrotar a Leo por el amor de Lucy como en los tiempos medievales!-

-Shhh no grites- le ordeno la Alberona para evitar un escándalo -Pero que yo sepa a Natsu no le gusta Lucy ¿O si?-.

De repente Elfman soltó una amenaza que dejo confundidos a todos –Nah, solo son amigos, ah y mas le vale que no le guste Lucy-. 

La alcohólica estaba apunto de cuestionar el extraño comentario del hombre, cuando Max intervino tan activo como siempre y hablo con sarcasmo –Bah, quizás tengan razón, miren a Natsu, si que "le molesta" la competencia-

Todos pusieron su vista en el Dragneel; él pobre Salamander tras una noche sin dormir estaba recuperando las horas de sueño durmiendo cómodamente en su banca, tenia la cabeza recostada sobre el pupitre mientras salían babas de su boca abierta.

Por otra parte Lucy a pesar de estar charlando con Leo, tenía la vista clavada en el pelirrosado, consternada por el sueño profundo de este -Oye Loki ¿Qué crees que tenga Natsu? Lleva toda la clase así-

-Oh con que eso era- hablo "el león" entendiendo por que Lucy andaba tan distraída-Algo no debió de haberlo dejado dormir-

Lucy se levanto de su banca y se acerco a Natsu, agachándose un poco para estar al nivel de su cara y semicerrando los ojos como si estuviera inspeccionando algo de cercas, vio la expresión feliz y de paz que tenia el chico mientras dormía"_¿Por qué no habrá podido dormir? el es relajado y no se preocupa por nada_"- entonces la expresión de Natsu cambio y empezó a torcer la boca y a fruncir el seño mientras dormía –"¿_Y ahora que_?"-

-¡Gray no me ganaras!- exclamo Natsu en un inesperado movimiento despertándose de golpe a la vez que alzaba los brazos.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Lucy se asusto tanto que cayo hacia atrás por tal sorpresa, afortunadamente Leo siempre atento en su bienestar la detuvo –Gracias Loki- le agradeció sin quitar la vista del pelirrosado.

Gray quien platicaba con Juvia sobre como hacer la tarea, se exalto y le grito desde lejos para fastidiarlo –Miren nada mas, ya despertó la bella durmiente-

-¿Eh? ¿Me quede dormido?- pregunto Natsu con cara de confusión, pues justamente estaba soñando que estaba en la escuela (que curiosamente es donde esta) y cuando despertó de esa manera tan violenta confundió su sueño con la realidad, pero el sueño era tan vivo que a él se le hizo difícil aceptarlo –Mientes, tu estabas apunto de hacerme una broma-

Gray hizo sonidos de retrasado mental en burla del Dragneel, quien tras ese gesto comenzó a echar humo por la nariz

-Gray-sama, sobre la tarea- dijo Juvia en voz baja, aun algo inhibida y tímida, tratando de reiniciar la conversación que estaba teniendo con el chico de sus sueños, y es que estaba tan enamorada que disfrutaba cada segundo de atención que el Fullbuster le diera, aunque fuera una conversación cotidiana sobre la tarea.

Lucy tampoco pensaba dejar que Natsu iniciara otra de sus riñas con su rival, era mas importante saber que tenia, de por si llevaba días comportándose extraño y ahora que estuviera desvelado le causaba incertidumbre –Natsu tranquilízate, Gray esta en lo cierto, te quedaste dormido en la clase, lo bueno que fue en la clase de Reedus, el profesor mas comprensivo de la escuela, tan comprensivo que no quiso despertarte-

Natsu tallo sus ojos cansados a la vez que despejo su mente para concentrarse, luego bostezo cansado –Cierto, es que estoy tan adormecido-.

-¿Natsu estas bien?- le pregunto Leo.

El susodicho vio al chico que estaba a un lado de Lucy -¿Quién eres tu?-

La Heartphilia se dio una palmada en la frente por lo despistado que andaba Natsu –El es Leo, para que entiendas, es el nuevo Loki-

-Así es Natsu, ah y por favor te pido que me llames Leo y no Loki, solo Lucy puede decirme Loki-.

Lucy se dio otra palmada ahora por la estupidez que acababa de cometer Loki, esas palabras y la manera en que las había pronunciado pudiera poner a malinterpretar mal a todos –"_Como se le ocurre decir que YO soy la UNICA que le puede llamar Loki, si Max escucha algo así armara un escándalo"_- aunque ya pensándolo un poco mas, para suerte de ella, Natsu era demasiado inocente para sospechar de las palabras de Loki, bueno mientras Happy no escuchara algo así.

El peor escenario se cumplió, el pequeño gato se había dado cuenta de todo, pero como era tan pequeño nunca nadie lo había visto venir -Ayayay, se me hace que ustedes dos se gustan-.

-¡Happy!- grito Lucy tras el nuevo susto a la vez que instintivamente se aferro de Loki sin darse cuenta, y esta vez Max lo vio todo, y no solo eso, hasta tomo fotos con sus súper reflejos producto de sus superpoderes que adquiere por los chismes que lo alimentan -esta foto se ve tan romántica- exclamo victorioso alzando su cámara.

-Natsu, esto no es lo que parece- se disculpo Lucy alejándose de Loki, a quien no parecía molestarle mucho la situación

-¿Por qué te disculpas Lucy?- pregunto el Dragneel ladeando la cabeza desconcertado.

La pregunta de Natsu volvió a Lucy a la realidad, por un momento había actuado como si tuvieran una relación, como si le debiera disculpas por haber abrazado a Loki. Pero la cruda realidad la entristeció; Natsu no mostraba interés romántico en ella, eran solo amigos.

-¿Ya es hora Happy?- le pregunto Natsu todo desganado a su gato quien a su vez asintió, dando pasos siguió a Happy quien daba pasos rumbo a la salida ignorando a Lucy –Vayamos pues con el viejo, necesito su permiso.-

-¿Natsu adonde vas?- le pregunto la rubia deteniéndolo de una mano mientras todos los alumnos miraban con interés la escena como si fuera una novela o algo así, por ejemplo Juvia se imaginaba que era un asunto romántico, Max que se trataba de un triangulo amoroso y Levi se inspiraba en la escena para su nueva novela, solo uno no se interesaba en nada y era el antipático Gazille quien se encontraba solitario sentado en una esquina, divagando en su mundo.

Natsu miro de reojo a Lucy con una expresión seria y cansada, pero ella vio mas allá de simple cansancio, pudo notar una tristeza en los ojos de Natsu, este por su parte titubeo un poco –Yo, yo…-

El Salamander solía ser decidió y directo en su forma de hablar, cuando Lucy lo había conocido era lo primero que había visto en el; simple, despreocupado; sin embargo esta vez no fue así ya que permaneció paralizado por varios segundos. Todos se preguntaban que iba decir, hasta Gazille levanto la vista un poco en el tratar del Dragneel. Un silencio invadió el salón, hasta que entro Erza y lo arruino todo.

-Natsu, el director tiene mucho que hacer, pidió que viniera por ti ante tu tardanza- ordeno la intendente con autoridad, ignorando las miradas feas que todos le echaron por haber arruinado "la novela".

-Ya oíste a Erza, vámonos Natsu- le dijo Happy también, por lo que Natsu siguió a la pelirroja dejando a todos en la duda.

-Rayos, justo cuando todo se ponía emocionante- se quejo Cana estrellando sus puños contra la banca.

Muchos se lo estaban tomando como un espectáculo, no así Lucy que intentaba en vano entender la tristeza de esa persona tan especial para ella _–"¿Acaso dije algo que no debía? Esa manera en que huye de mi, que me rechaza, el debe estar molesto conmigo. ¿Qué he hecho?"- _pensó Lucy, entonces retrocedió en el tiempo buscando algo que lo hubiera molestado, pero no podía encontrar nada_ "No lo entiendo, un día me defendió de Gajeel con toda su alma, me pidió que guardara secretos por el y me afirmo que no volvería a hacerme sufrir peleando y al día siguiente se porto diferente conmigo, aunque, un momento…- _Lucy pauso y recordó cuando fue el primer momento en el que Natsu fue indiferente con ella, fue el primer día que falto Natsu, el día después de haber peleado ferozmente con los element four.

_Hace cuatro __días, el jueves pasado…_

_Estaba indignada, no __podía entender por que alguien tan violento y despiadado como Gajeel podía ser aceptado en Fairy Tail ¡El casi había matado a Natsu! Y lo que se me hacia aun mas inconcebible era que Erza afirmaba que el lo había defendido .Si tan solo él estuviera aquí, todo se aclararía en un dos por tres. _

_Todo __el estrés había hecho que me portara grosera con Erza y mi amiga novelista, Levi McGarden, me sentía mal por ello, por esa razón estaba trabajando duro, para liberar mi tensión de una manera mas sana –Tengo que poner de mi parte- dije con determinación pintando con firmeza una pared que al parecer se había dañado tras recibir golpes con varas de algún material duro._

_En ese momento Mira y Elfman llegaron a mi, la primera sonriendo como siempre y el segundo cargando material de __construcción._

_-Lucy, si que le has echado ganas, lamento interrumpirte pero es todo por hoy- me dijo con amabilidad la secretaria, pero a su hermano no le gusto la idea__._

_-¿Tan pronto? Aunque todos dejen de trabajar, el hombre Elfman trabajara hasta el anochecer, __déjame hacer mas Nee-chan-,_

_Mirajane lo derroto poniendo una adorable cara de suplica – ¿Pero entonces quien me acompañara a casa?-__._

_Él pobre hermano mayor sobre protector, sucumbió fácilmente y yo no pude evitar soltar una leve risilla._

_-¿Lucy por que no nos acompañas a la salida?-__ me pregunto Mira y yo estuve de acuerdo, caminamos juntos un minuto y entonces llegamos a la entrada principal donde ahora había sido colocada una hermosa puerta nueva. _

_Unos alumnos que trabajaban dándole los últimos retoques, amablemente la abrieron para que pudiéramos pasar, les sonreí en agradecimiento y pude notar que algunos se sonrojaron. _

_Pero cuando puse la vista al frente, pude verlo; Natsu caminaba hacia nosotros__ pero ni siquiera miraba por donde caminaba, mas bien volteaba a con Gray refunfuñando. Sentí una gran felicidad por dentro de poderlo ver al fin, así que levante mi mano y lo salude casi gritando para que oyera mi voz y volteara – ¡Oh! Hola Natsu-._

_El reacciono a mi voz instantáneamente y algo sorprendido me saludo a la vez que me volteaba a ver, pero fue en ese momento cuando comenzó todo, cuando las cosas de la nada empezaron a salir mal; aunque Natsu reconoció mi voz, se confundió y me llamo con un nombre desconocido._

_-Ah__, hola Lisa…nna- dijo con emoción, lo curioso fue que primero lo dijo de una manera tan natural, pero después al terminar la frase se vio tan inseguro. Pauso durante dos segundos y como lamentándose me llamo por mi nombre –Ah, Lucy-._

_Esa forma en que lo dijo era tan fría y desinteresada, sentí una punzada de decepción que al pronunciar mi nombre con ese tono de desilusión ¿Qué no estaba feliz de verme? _

_Sin moverse se me quedo viendo como si fuera bicho raro, si lo __único que yo tenia diferente era mi cabello, lo traía corto, pero Natsu no era como Laxus, a el no le importaban las apariencias ¿Entonces porque se veía tan decepcionado? ¿Y por que me había llamado Lisanna? Esta última pregunta fue la que le hice en mi confusión._

_-¿Li__sanna?- pronuncie confundida y al hacerlo Natsu se quedo aun mas paralizado y en shock, es mas se veía asustado como si no encontrara que responder._

_Duró así como por diez segundos hasta que se dio la vuelta, esa era la primera vez que me daba la espalda, me sentí aun mas herida al ver que el comenzó a dar pasos alejándose de mi, de sus labios salieron unas débiles palabras, palabras sin determinación, palabras que no parecían ser de Natsu –Tengo que irme-._

_¡¿Cómo era posible? Apenas nos __veíamos en todo el día y el se marchaba sin darme ninguna explicación, no podía irse así, teníamos mucho de que hablar por eso le grite -¡Espera Natsu!-._

_Por alguna __razón Erza me cubrió el camino y él se fue sin voltear mas, cabizbajo, yo nunca dije nada malo, el solo se fue sin motivo alguno. Desde ese día el no fue el mismo. _

Lucy salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien la tomaba del brazo, cuanto hubiera deseado que esa mano amiga fuera de Natsu, pero resulto ser Loki quien la miraba consternado –¿Lucy estas bien? Te ves pérdida-

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- se disculpo Lucy descontroladamente, esos pensamientos la habían puesto sentimental hasta el punto que una pequeña lagrima rodó por sus mejillas

Leo no lo soporto mas y la jalo de la mano con delicadeza –Ven sígueme-.

Ambos salieron juntos del salón, Leo se veía decidido a ir tras Natsu, pero Lucy se opuso a él hasta que se detuvieron.

-¡Basta Loki! No podemos salirnos de las clases- razono Lucy deteniendo al joven.

-Cuando Natsu se fue, tu cambiaste, ¿el te ha hecho sufrir no es así?- pregunto Leo viendo a Lucy a los ojos, intuyendo la causa de la lagrima que derramo.

Lucy no pudo mentirle, simplemente no podía, el era muy bueno con ella y mostraba un interés genuino en ayudarla, si quería saber que pasaba con Natsu tenia que sacrificar algunas clases y confiar en su nuevo amigo –Esta bien Loki, vayamos tras el- 

_Oficinas del consejo de Magnolia__…_

Ultear tenia una especie de nota entre sus manos, por su expresión facial se podía ver que planeaba algo grande.

"_Ultear, no se si ya te enteraste antes, pero el consejo me ha prohibido __visitar a Erza en Fairy Tail, veo que no tengo mucha opción mas que obedecerlos, pero solo por hoy necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito decírselo a Erza, pero lo hare cara a cara. Por eso te pido que me cubras por el momento, regresare pronto, solo mantén ocupados a Michello y Org por un par de horas por mi. Cuento contigo amiga."_

_Gerard._

Ultear guardo la nota en su bolsa y saco las llaves de su coche, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados se dijo a si misma –Gerard, tu solo estas firmando tu perdición. Te atrapare con las manos en la masa, pero antes…-

Tras hablar, la fría mujer acudió rápidamente a con Michello y Org y con cinismo les dijo-Señores, Siegrain se esta saliendo de control, creo que fue a Fairy Tail ¿puedo?-

Michello cerro los ojos y puso su mano en la frente en desaprobación –Ese joven, si hace eso se estaría rebelando demasiado-.

-Ayer se enojo mucho con nosotros, espero no cometa una tontería. Esta bien Ultear, ve a Fairy Tail y tráenos pruebas, un par de fotos serian suficientes- ordeno Org sabiendo que la única manera de controlarlo era haciéndole saber que estaban vigilándolo.

-Muy bien- asintió la hermana de Gray.

Sin perder mucho tiempo bajo por el elevador y abandono el edificio, acudió al estacionamiento, entro a su auto negro y lo echo andar "_Al fin podré conocer a Erza, jeje. A ver por que vuelve loco a Gerard_"- .

_De nuevo en el instituto Fairy Tail_

Gajeel observaba con detenimiento a Levi, por alguna razón extraña podía darse cuenta de cada movimiento de la chica, buscando el momento adecuado para iniciar el primer intento de su "operación devolver memoria USB" pero ese momento nunca llegaba –"_Esos dos nerdos siempre están junto a ella, parecen moscas tras la miel"_- se dijo a si mismo refiriéndose a Jet y Droy, moviendo los dedos sobre su pupitre cada vez mas desesperado llego al punto que un pudo mas-¡_Ya estuvo no tengo todo el día_!-

El metalero saco de su mochila una especie de mini catapulta hecha con desperdicios de metal, el no era muy brillante, le había tomado muchas horas crearla, pero se sentía orgulloso de haber usado su cerebro para algo que no fuera destruir, con confianza en si mismo coloco el USB en la catapulta no sin antes envolverlo en papel higiénico para que amortiguara la caída. Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera apunto con cuidado en dirección de Levi, sus manos sudaban y sus ojos no parpadeaban –"_Solo tengo una oportunidad_"-

Todo sucedió tan rápido; Gajeel activo la catapulta y como era de esperarse el USB salio volando por los aires, pero de ahí en adelante todo salio mal, el proyectil no salio con suficiente velocidad y reboto en el sombrero de Jet lo cual desvío su trayectoria haciendo que saliera rumbo a la nariz de Elfman, el moreno pensó que era un papelito hecho bola como los que se suelen lanzar los alumnos entre si, ofendido busco al culpable y vio como Max se reía mientras leía un manga, convencido de que se burlaba de el, lanzo el papel con todas su fuerzas contra el rubio, Gajeel solo puso ambas manos sobre sus sienes, ahora el USB estaba en las garras de quien menos debería poseer algo tan importante; el rey del chisme –¡_No! ¡Recuperarlo va a ser un infierno!_-

Levi curiosamente vio al atormentado metalero por un par de segundos para luego seguir platicando con sus fieles amigos. Gajeel ahora se dio un frentazo contra la banca, no podía acudir a la violencia para quitarle el dispositivo a Max, era claro que el día se le iba a ser muy pero muy largo. En eso entro el profesor de matemáticas feliz de la vida como siempre –Hmmm mmh ese problema matemático del periódico si que estuvo delicioso. Buenos días jóvenes aspirantes a comprender el interesante mundo de las matemáticas. Aunque ¡vaya! Faltan Natsu, Lucy, Loki y Nab ¡Esos revoltosos! espero que no sea por que odian mi clase- dijo Gildartz poniéndose depresivo de la sola idea de que alguien odiara las matemáticas (pobre si tan solo supiera).

Dos de los "revoltosos" se encontraban espiando en la oficina del director, donde se encontraban la intendente Erza, la secretaria Mirajane, el director Makarov y finalmente el objetivo; Natsu Dragneel.

-Esta bien Natsu, puedes ir al hospital- le dijo Makarov tras una corta platica que Loki y Lucy no habían alcanzado a oír

-¿_Por qué quiere ir, no se ve muy enfermo_?- le pregunto Leo a Lucy en el oído

-_Shhh, no hables nos van a descubrir-_

-Gracias viejo, la verdad si que le he causado problemas- se disculpo Natsu sonriendo mientras ponía su mano sobre su nuca.

El director cerro los ojos y dio un trago a su delicioso café matutino -No hay por que, comprendo lo importante que es para ti, quisiera poder hacer más pero solo puedo desearte suerte-

Erza tomo la palabra y ofreció su ayuda –Natsu si quieres yo te llevo en mi auto, no tengo mucho que hacer hoy-

-Nhg, prefiero ir a pie, además puede que te necesiten aquí- le dijo el pelirosado tratando de no sonar descortés.

Luego hablo con Mira haciéndole una pregunta que dejo pasmados a los dos espías -¿Segura que no quiere venir?-

-Ay Natsu ya sabes que me pongo histérica en lugares así- respondió la secretaria con una entonación insegura y poco natural lo cual delataba que estaba mintiendo

-Ok, entiendo. Bueno ya me tengo que ir. Les agradezco su apoyo- se despido el chico sonriendo y dando el pulgar

Loki y Lucy se apartaron de la puerta al ver que el Salamander se acercaba a ellos, vieron una multitud de alumnos de primer grado y se mezclaron entre ellos para evitar ser vistos. Natsu abrió la puerta y suspiro, algo andaba mal en el, su cara se torno larga y su vista triste, quedaba claro que había fingido todas esas sonrisas en el cuarto del director, algo andaba muy mal y solo siguiéndolo sabrían de que se trataba todo.

-Loki, ¿Natsu esta enfermo verdad?- pregunto Lucy preocupada a la vez que mordía sus uñas nerviosamente. Leo puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y le dio aliento y un buen consejo

-No te preocupes antes de tiempo, te va a hacer daño tanto estrés-

-Pero-

-Todo va a salir bien- le aseguro nuevamente Leo, Lucy se estaba acostumbrando a confiar de todo corazón en el trajeado alumno y sus palabras amables le daban apacibilidad a su confundido ser.

Leo sintió satisfacción al ver que estaba siendo un buen apoyo para Lucy, aunque en realidad tampoco tenia ni idea de por que Natsu tenia que ir a ese lugar.

Desafortunadamente Lucy evoco un acontecimiento que la hizo nuevamente preocuparse

-No Loki, algo aquí no anda bien; el sábado el también estaba en el hospital y no me quiso decir a que había ido, anda muy nervioso-

A Leo afectaba ver a Lucy tan alterada, así que cambio el tema yendo al grano –Sigámoslo antes de que se nos aleje mucho-

El par de espías continuaron caminando con cuidado a las espaldas de un despistado Natsu que ni siquiera la pasaba por la cabeza voltear, pero el chico dio un giro inesperado y entro al baño. Se oyó a alguien gritar dentro del baño, lo cual inquieto a Leo, el de cabello espigado se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado para ver que había sucedido, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, casi golpeando a Leo quien alcanzo a reaccionar justo a tiempo

-Oye rosadito, no te hagas el enojadito ¿eh?- dijo quien abrió la puerta, por sus palabras quedo mas que claro que era de apellido Fullbuster, cuando vio a sus compañeros de clase no pudo evitar vacilar –Uuuuuy, así que se van a brincar la clase de mate para noviar-

-¡Ahi viene!- exclamo Leo tomando a Lucy de la mano para esconderse detrás de una pared, "Hey no huyan" les dijo Gray uniéndoseles, en eso salio Natsu del baño, Gray le iba a gritar algo pero Leo le tapo la boca, Natsu volteo confundido por unos segundos seguro de haber oído un ruido extraño. Leo y Lucy sentían como sus corazones latían con mayor frecuencia ya que ser descubiertos por Natsu podría acabar con el factor sorpresa y por ende con las oportunidades de aprender sus intenciones.

Afortunadamente el Dragneel se dio la vuelta y prosiguió en su camino.

-Explíquenme de que se trata esto- exigió Gray tras ser liberado, Leo y Lucy se miraron a los ojos

-Es de confianza- le dijo "el león" a Lucy admitiendo que al ser tan cercano a Natsu podía enterarse de todo

Lucy explico todo rápidamente –Natsu va a ir al hospital no sabemos por que, pero queremos saber por que anda tan…como podría decirlo, ¿raro?-

Gray hablo muy interesado en al asunto -Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando entro al baño lo insulte como de costumbre y ni siquiera me puso atención. Me intriga, pero ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan y ya?-

Lucy bajo la vista con pena -El anda muy distante, no quiere hablar de nada-

Gray puso su mano en su barbilla pensando en las palabras de Lucy con detenimiento a la vez que concluía -No entiendo, Natsu es un alma libre y abierta, el nunca se cierra así ante la gente, mucho manos con sus amigos-

Leo leyó las intenciones del Fullbuster, sabia que el quería ir con ellos, no le molestaba que los siguiera, pero entre mas fueran, mas fácil seria ser descubiertos por esa razón aclaro las implicaciones del plan -Gray, nosotros dos iremos al hospital para investigar de que se trata todo, eso significa que nos vamos a perder clases, lo cual implica que perderemos créditos, así que te recomiendo que vuelvas a clases-

Gray rió burlonamente y luego se auto señalo con el pulgar afirmando sobre si mismo-Je, eso no me importa, soy un rebelde. Prefiero una aventura a un aburrido día de clases ¡Vamos tras el baka de Natsu!-

-Si esa es tu decisión, no te puedo detener ahora que lo sabes todo, prosigamos- dijo Leo dando una señal en dirección de donde fue Natsu

-Esperen yo iré a adonde Gray-sama vaya- dijo Juvia saliendo de repente de detrás de los tres

-¿Oye me has estado siguiendo?- le pregunto Gray sospechando de la súbita aparición de la joven.

-N-no Juvia solo iba de pasada Jiji- afirmo Juvia sonrojándose por que la mera verdad era que Gray estaba en lo cierto

Lucy se inquieto un poco por Natsu –Loki, Natsu se nos va a ir-

Leo ahora se desespero, no podían darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo –Ya vámonos, antes de que se unan mas y formemos un ejercito-

De ese momento en adelante, esos cuatro alumnos del instituto tendrían que cumplir la misión de descubrir que era lo que Natsu ocultaba, sabían que cuando Erza se enterara les iba a poner la regañada del siglo, pero sentían que valía la pena, Lucy al fin se enteraría de por que Natsu se volvió tan indiferente con ella, Loki podría pagarle un poco de la gran deuda que tenia con ella al darle todo su apoyo, Gray tendría una excusa para no entrar a las clases y Juvia podría pasar tiempo con el Fullbuster, que era lo que mas anhelaba.

_Estacionamiento secundario del instituto Fairy Tail_

Gerard bajaba de su auto que por primera vez no estaba estacionado cercas de la entrada principal del instituto sino en un pequeño estacionamiento localizado en la parte trasera de la escuela. El joven que hoy vestía de blanco contrario al azul que solía portar, se notaba nervioso y giraba su cuello viendo en todas las direcciones como si estuviera ocultándose de alguien, al ver que nadie lo veía saco unas rosas blancas de su automóvil y lo cerro con llave. Miro de reojo las canchas deportivas y entonces entro por la puerta trasera del instituto con una solo idea en su mente –"_Erza tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio_"-

_Salón__ de clases 202_

-¿Cuánto lleva así?- preguntaba Erza poniendo sus manos en la cintura mientras observaba a Gildartz que estaba en el suelo en posición fetal chupandose el dedo como bebe. Daba pena ver a alguien tan brillante en ese estado

-Como diez minutos señorita Erza, no puede soportar la idea de que alguien odie las matemáticas- contesto Cana desde su lugar escondiendo entre sus ropas una botella

Erza se hinco a un lado del profesor y le dio consuelo –Gildartz, sus alumnos no odian las matemáticas- dijo la pelirroja dedicándoles una mirada amenazadora a todos los alumnos, los cuales tragaron saliva entendiendo el mensaje –Gray, Loki, Juvia y Lucy deben de haber faltado por alguna otra razón-

Gildartz salio de su deplorable estado y se recargo en la pared dudoso –Hmmh no lo se-

-Usted de su clase como siempre, yo me encargare de ponerlos en su lugar- se expreso la intendente apretando un puño y frunciendo una ceja –Y será ahora mismo- añadió con firmeza de expresión abandonando inmediatamente el aula bastante enojada por la indisciplina de los cuatro jóvenes.

Por cinco minutos busco infructuosamente a los indisciplinados -_"¿Se atreverían a irse de la escuela?_"- se pregunto a la vez que se asomaba por una ventana concentrada en las jardines escolares

-Se esforzaron mucho en crear semejantes jardines, pero tu siempre te esfuerzas de mas, belleza escarlata - le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-¡Gerard!- exclamo Erza dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo fuertemente muy contenta de verlo de nuevo, pero el peliazul no se veía tan contento por lo que Erza lo miro cara a cara para interrogarle al respecto -¿Sucede algo?-

El joven se expreso con refinamiento y educación como era propio de el -Erza, te agradecería mucho si me invitaras a tu oficina por unos minutos para charlar, bueno, primeramente si te es posible con tu horario-

Para Erza lo demás podía esperar, de alguna u otra manera arreglaría el asunto de los ahora fugitivos –Por supuesto- Erza tomo del brazo a Gerard emocionada para ir juntos

Gerard se sorprendió de la manera en que Erza lo trataba ahora -"_Ya no es tan tímida, pero que rápido ha cambiado, me ama de verdad, que bien eso hará todo mas facil"_-

-Jejejeje Erza se va a ocupar, es hora de que la tribu Raijin entre en acción Jejeje ¡a robar pantys!- exclamo el mas pervertido de Fairy Tail espiando escondido detrás de un mueble

-No tan rápido Bixlow, primero vamos por Laxus, el encontrara algo divertido que hacer a espaldas de Erza- le dijo Evergreen quien estaba también escondida a su lado.

_Una__ hora después en el exterior del hospital de Magnolia_

El equipo Lucy había llegado al lugar donde encontrarían a Natsu y descubrirían que ocultaba, no había sido fácil ya que el Dragneel solía trotar para llegar rápidamente a sus destinos y como su único medio de transporte era andar a pie tenia una excelente condición física. Pero gracias a Lucy habían logrado pisarle los talones por que ya conocía los atajos tras haber sido perseguida por un perro un par de días antes.

-Eso fue fatigoso- dijo Lucy jadeante por el esfuerzo que implico pisarle los talones a Natsu.

-No podemos dejarlo adelantarse mucho, ¿pero ahora como proseguimos?- pregunto Gray quitándose la camisa por el calor que le había dado el correr, Juvia no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la musculatura del Fullbuster –"_Gray-sama es tan atlético_"-

Loki estaba de pie viendo ese lugar donde había pasado muchas horas terribles, le incomodaba volver y mas por que en el hospital muchos médicos lo conocían como "el chico que milagrosamente sobrevivió", eso lo hacia sentir estupido, y es que eso había sido toda la semana pasada. –"_Tengo que superarlo por Lucy_"- se dijo a si mismo concertándose en que hacer para infiltrarse, entonces se le ocurrió una idea –Compañeros, ya se que haremos, se supone que si Natsu esta enfermo de algo va a subir a los pisos mas altos. Para seguirlo tenemos que simular que padecemos de algo o que tenemos un pendiente con algún medico, ya cuando logremos convencer a los médicos del primer piso nos separaremos y buscaremos donde esta Natsu-

-A Juvia le parece buena idea, pero el edificio es muy grande, puede que para cuando le encontremos sea demasiado tarde-

-Por eso apurémonos, síganme- dijo el de lentes azules corriendo rumbo a la entrada, Gray hizo una mueca fastidiado de que Leo se comportara como el líder del grupo, en cambio a Lucy y Juvia no les causo molestia, reconocían que el pelinaranja estaba dando todo de si para asegurarse de que todo terminara en éxito.

En cuanto Leo abrió la puerta entraron todos al mismo tiempo y se pusieron a mirar en diferentes direcciones buscando al Dragneel, la forma de actuar tan sospechosa del grupo incluso asusto a algunos pacientes que esperaban su turno.

-Oh no el ya ha pasado arriba, no podemos permitir que se nos adelante mas- señalo Lucy a unas escaleras, ya que por razones mas que obvias Natsu no usaba elevadores

-Si que trae prisa, vayamos tras el- hablo el Fullbuster adelantándose a los demás

Antes de que el pelinegro subiera el primer escalón, una medico de edad avanzada y cabello rosado que bajaba las mismas escaleras con un reporte medico entre sus manos le cubrió el paso -Nadie pasa por aquí sin autorización-

-Hey anciana, no se ponga en ese plan, yo conseguiré una autorización y me dejara pasar- se expreso Gray con falta de respeto como de costumbre, el rostro de la mujer automáticamente se tenso

-¡Yo soy quien autoriza aquí, mocoso! Hmph además veo que eres de Fairy Tail, si Makarov te envío por mi dile que no acepto el trabajo-

Signos de interrogación aparecieron en la cabeza de Gray -¿De que esta hablando?-

En ese momento Lucy, Loki y Juvia dieron un paso adelante para apoyar a su confundido compañero. La doctora Polyuska reconoció a dos de ellos automáticamente

-¿Otra vez ustedes? Creí que todo estaba bien-

Lucy fingió estar apenada –Doctora, se que le hemos quitado mucho de su valioso tiempo pero mi amigo se ha sentido mal desde en la mañana-

Polyushka tenía mucha experiencia en la medicina y estaba segura de que Loki había sido de alta por que ya no tenia ninguna toxina en su cuerpo

Leo actúo rápidamente y se agacho con ambas manos en el estomago quejándose –Ahí viene de nuevo, duele-

La medico se preocupo por el síntoma del joven y decidió dejarlo pasar junto con Lucy -Esto no se ve bien, pasen ustedes dos, suban las escaleras y den vuelta a la derecha, ahí unas enfermeras los guiaran-

-Gracias- le dijo Lucy mientras fingía darle apoyo al "adolorido" Loki

La malhumorada mujer ahora dirigió su atención a la otra pareja que buscaba subir – ¿Y ustedes dos que?-

Gray se quedo sin palabras, su comportamiento compulsivo le había cegado y apenas se daba cuenta de que nunca había planeado nada, no así el caso de la Loxar que tomo la batuta acercándose a la dura medico sonriéndole

Astutamente la peliazul se disculpo tratando de ablandar a la anciana -Doctora Polyuska, disculpe la actitud de Gray-sa… digo Gray, es que estamos desesperados por saber-

-Eh, ¿saber que?- pregunto Polyuska arqueando una ceja pero no quitando su permanente expresión fría de su faz.

-"_Si ¿saber que?_"- se pregunto Gray sin la mas minima idea de que estaba inventando la chica de la gran imaginación.

Juvia se sonrojo y bajo la vista cambiando su voz a una voz tímida –Yo…yo, mas bien nosotros queremos saber si…saber si estoy embarazada-

La doctora soltó su reporte al suelo tras la afirmación de Juvia y su cara se lleno de sorpresa –Hay estos jóvenes de hoy con las hormonas alborotadas, vaya, ustedes dos son muy jóvenes, ¿cuantos años tienen? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? ¡En que estaban pensando, tontos!-

Gray entro a la discusión, se sentía avergonzado por como estaba manejando las cosas Juvia, así que moviendo las manos como negando hablo –Fue un descuido. En serio, fue un error, je-

Juvia no estaba de acuerdo, se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación y sus deseos de ser algún día llamarse "Juvia de Fullbuster", por esa razón le dio contra a su compañero -No Gray-sama, no lo niegues, recuerda que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que tendríamos un hijo tras unirnos en sagrado matrimonio-

-¡Incluso están casados! Hey, si que han ido muy rápido ¡Espero sepan lo que hacen! En fin admito que están en derecho de saber si serán padres, pasen al cuarto piso, allí se localiza la sección donde se hacen las pruebas-

Ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras victoriosos, Gray estaba seguro de que no volvería a ese lugar nunca, mientras que Juvia fantaseaba sobre si algún día todo lo que había hablado se haría realidad

-Juvia separémonos- le dijo el Fullbuster en cuanto llegaron al segundo piso.

Esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para la renegada doctora, lo bueno fue que para suerte de ambos entendió todo de otra forma –_"Separarse eh, que cretino, primero la deja embarazada y ahora quiere dejarla"_-

_Un poco __después en el instituto Fairy Tail_

La pesada clase de matemáticas ya había llegado a su fin y como era de costumbre algunos alumnos se estiraban y relajaban antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares favoritos. De hecho los únicos que se habían salido rápidamente eran los shadow nerds, por que estaba hambrientos de aprender mas matemáticas por lo que habían ido tras Gildartz para preguntarle algunas cosas que solo ellos entendían sobre matemáticas avanzadas.

-Hombre que bueno que termino la clase- bostezo Elfman estirando los brazos –Si que estuvo cargada-

Cana le dio un leve codazo en el brazo para decirle algo muy cierto -Elfman apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes de qué se trato la clase-

El fortachón esta vez si entendió lo que la alcohólica quería decir -¡Me estas llamando tonto! Estas tan borracha que ni sabes lo que dices-

-Cállate,_ hic_, solo tomo por que estoy muy sola-

Alzack se encontraba tallando una figura de madera con una navaja, la figura estaba tomando la forma de esa chica del oeste que tanto admiraba. Pero los gritos de Elfman y Cana lo desconcentraron tanto al punto de que casi llego a arruinar su escultura –Ya, ya contrólense, todo requiere esfuerzo y paciencia- les dijo mientras alzaba su obra de arte inconclusa la cual maravillo a ambos –Llevo días trabajando en esto, si tu, Elfman quieres aprender mas en las clases estudia aunque sea un poco y tu Cana ponte la meta de resistir la tentación de tomar-

Bisca había escuchado las palabras de su compañero vaquero y se sintió orgullosa de el, aparte de ser apuesto, era gentil y solidario con los demás –Alzack tiene razón, nada bueno les caerá por si solo del cielo-.

Cuando Alzack vio que ella se acercaba guardo la escultura entre sus ropas para que ella no supiera la sorpresa que le preparaba –Bi-Bisca gracias por apoyarme-

-Lo que dicen es lógico, pero no del todo cierto- les dijo Max uniéndose al grupo misteriosamente ocultando algo entre las palmas de sus manos, no se daba cuenta de que a lo lejos Gajeel observaba todo con cuidado y atención.

-¿De que hablas Max?- pregunto la sociable Cana ya con la cabeza fría

-Antes de la clase de mate me cayó milagrosamente esto- les dijo abriendo sus manos revelando el USB de Levi, a todos les pareció algo mundano sin importancia, no así a Gajeel quien pelo los ojos y centro toda su atención en el aparato.

-Es solo un USB, si eso te emociona no se que clase de vida tienes Max, necesitas unas copitas para endulzar tu vida- le hizo la observación la pelinegra mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza

Max se puso sombrío dando apariencia de villano, rió levemente en tono burlón y luego dijo -Pero que individuos de mente tan cerrada son ustedes, un USB es como una mina personal, solo el dueño sabe que hay dentro, pero para alguien ajeno es emocionante descubrir sus contenidos-

A Bisca nunca le había agradado la sed desmesurada de lo ajeno que tenia el rubio y se lo hizo saber de inmediato -Max no seas deshonesto no deberías andar viendo los documentos privados de las demás personas, puede que allí estén guardados los sentimientos mas recónditos del dueño; escritos, fotos, pensamientos-

"Sentimientos mas recónditos" esa palabra le causo cierto interés a Gazille, el no se había atrevido a ver que había dentro de la memoria flash de Levi, pero ahora le daba curiosidad saber, después de todo, desde el momento en que fue derrotado por Natsu se la pasaba pensando mucho en la inteligente "niña" como el la llamaba, el no sabia por que tenia esa obsesión y quizás el contenido del USB le daría la respuesta, tenia que recuperarlo cuanto antes. Así que espero a que todos se dispersaran y después siguió a Max con cuidado hasta que este se detuvo después de husmear en casi todo el instituto, entonces se le acerco por la espalda y con el dedo índice todo su hombro un par de veces para llamarle la atención.

-No me golpees- le suplico Max instintivamente agachándose, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Gazille aunque estaba cambiando aun mantenía un deseo de sentirse superior a los demás e infundir miedo. Aunque la reacción de Max le recalco que aun era duro y temible como le gustaba ser, se dio cuenta de que usar la violencia ya no era una forma viable de negociar, no si quería seguir en Fairy Tail –Levántate, solo quería advertirte algo antes de que lo lamentes-

-T-t-t-te ju-ju-juro que no estoy ha-haciendo reportes de tu vida privada para el periódico de chismes, perdón quiero decir periódico escolar-

-Y te recomiendo que así sigas, pero lo que tengo que advertirte es mas bien se trata de ese USB que encontraste, es que anda un virus muy molesto y peligroso que puede dañar tu computadora permanentemente, y ese virus se infiltra en las memorias con gran facilidad- le mintió el metálico con el afán de evitar que el metiche lo abriera

-Oh, eso es malo, si echo un vistazo a los contenidos que hay dentro, mi computadora podría morir-

-Si, por eso mejor hay que llevarlo con un experto para que lo limpie de todos los virus, yo conozco quien podría ayudar-

Max chasqueo sus dedos como recordando algo –Lo tengo, el profesor Vijteer aparte de bailar también sabe mucho de computadoras, apuesto a que el escaneara la memoria en un dos por tres, y lo mejor es que su clase es la que sigue, gracias Gajeel, no eres tan malo después de todo- dichas estas palabras el hiperactivo rey de chisme salio corriendo chistosamente

-"_Tsk, con la violencia todo era tan fácil. Esto de ser diplomático no va conmigo_"- pensó Gajeel dándose contra la pared sin una clara idea de cómo recuperar la importante tecnología

El duro alumno ya no era malicioso como antes, aunque le costaba admitirlo. Pero no así el caso de una mujer que se sentía orgullosa de aplastar a los demás sin misericordia, y ahora resultaba que esta mujer tenia frente a ella el instituto Fairy Tail, vestía provocativamente con una minifalda y una blusa con mucho escote, esto era por que le encantaba llamar la atención de todos los hombres por que la hacia sentir superior a los demás, también traía una bolsa costosa, además de que portaba anillos de piedras preciosas y aretes de oro puro, por lo que no solo le gustaba presumir su atractiva figura sino también su posición social, ¿Qué hacia alguien así en una escuela humilde como Fairy Tail?

Sin dudar un solo instante y con una sonrisa saboreando su futura victoria abrió la gran puerta del instituto, en cuanto entro, alzo la cabeza en alto y sintiéndose superior a todo comenzó a caminar, pero la soledad no le duro mucho por que los dos conserjes se le acercaron muy curiosos.

-Desde cuando Fairy Tail es un castillo para que tengamos la visita de una reina como usted miladi- le dijo Macao tratando de sonar poético para llamar la atención de la hermana de Gray. Wakaba no dijo nada por que estaba paralizado viendo ciertas partes del cuerpo de Ultear que le llamaban la atención.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, pero si son los peones de Fairy Tail, los que hacen el trabajo mas bajo que puede haber en una escuela ¿ya limpiaron los sucios baños?- les pregunto despectivamente la orgullosa mujer disfrutando ver como las expresiones de los dos conserjes pervertidos se decaían.

-Señorita, no sea tan cruel, nosotros solo admirábamos su belleza- le dijo Macao deprimido por el rechazo de Ultear, el ya estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por las mujeres mas jóvenes, pero esta ultima sabia como darle donde mas dolía. Wakaba se sorprendió tanto que cayo de rodillas dejando salir por su bolsillo una foto.

Ultear noto una foto de la esposa de Wakaba y solo con eso los analizo a ambos rápidamente -Ja patéticos, ustedes dos encajan en el perfil de las personas mas infelices que puede haber, frustrados, sin nada importante a que aspirar, siempre recordando los viejos tiempos cuando eran jóvenes, y no solo recordando, sino lamentando no haber encontrado lo que buscaban, nunca encontraron a su media naranja y ahora son demasiado viejos y anticuados como para comenzar de nuevo. Perdedores, ustedes no son dignos de admirar mi sexy cuerpo-

-So-somos basura- dijo Macao con las manos en la cabeza, creyéndole todas las crueles palabras a Ultear

-Nunca encontré mi media naranja, ahora solo me queda el alcohol- dijo ahora Wakaba sacando una botella de licor y luego bebiéndola para olvidar su tristeza. Definitivamente Ultear los había destruido por dentro, eso solo elevo su ego y le dio mas confianza de que podría destrozar a esa despreciable Erza.

Dejando atrás a los deprimidos conserjes subió las escaleras mas cercanas, buscando donde se encontraban Erza y Gerard, pero solo podía ver una gran cantidad de alumnos por todas partes. En eso sonó la campana escolar y todos esos alumnos comenzaron a correr rumbo a sus aulas, lo que irrito a la mujer de cabello negro.

-¡Mocosos de mier**! – exclamo haciendo un berrinche por que no la dejaban pasar, ni siquiera notaban que estaba allí de pie, solo pensaban en volver rápido a sus aulas. Fue cuando Ultear noto una cara familiar, y esa persona igualmente la identifico a ella.

-U-u-ultear, ¡q-que diablos!- se expreso tartamudeante Lyon cayendo de sentón tras la sorpresa, entonces un trío de jóvenes se acercaron a el para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Lyon, toda madre se cerciora de saber que hacen sus hijos en la escuela- le dijo la mujer con sarcasmo, pero los amigos de Lyon no entendieron ese sarcasmo y le creyeron.

-Auu, tu mama es demasiado joven- le dijo Toby rascándose la cabeza en confusión.

-"_Es bonita_"- pensó Sherry sorprendida

El peligris detuvo la mentira explicando todo de golpe -No la escuchen, ella es mi hermana mayor Ultear-

Ultear miro críticamente a los tres amigos de Lyon para luego hablar -¿Qué es esto? ¿Estos son tus amigos de los que me hablaste? Esperaba algo mas decente, no un perro parlante, un enano cuyas cejas me dan nauseas y una gótica sin nada interesante ¿no es tu novia verdad? No me decepciones Lyon-

Sherry sintió como era apuñalada en el corazón, la hermana de su querido Reitei Lyon la estaba rechazando. Lyon noto la tristeza de Sherry y la defendió con valentía – ¡Si es mi novia y que!-

Para Ultear, sus hermanos tenían que salir con miss universos, no aceptaba nada menos, así que exagero en su comentario para tratar de convencer a Lyon de que dejara a Sherry -Ashhh, ¿estas ciego o que? No le veo nada especial, esta medio feita y ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo excepcional, ella apenas esta como para el horrible cejon-

Este ultimo comentario solo le hizo gracia a Yuka quien soñaba con que Sherry fuera suya, pero la pobre chica gótica se soltó a derramar lagrimas en el pecho de Lyon quien sintiendo su dolor e humillación la abrazo poniendo su barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella –No oigas nada de lo que dice, tu eres todo para mi y eso no cambiara-

-Nunca te atrevas a traerme sobrinos de esta…cosa- dijo Ultear, entonces hizo un ultimo gesto de soberbia y dejo en paz a su hermano y a su herida novia, al igual que con los conserjes no sintió ni las mas minima simpatía por sus victimas, dio pasos exagerados al frente hasta vio que solo tenia la opción de regresar a dar vuelta a la izquierda

-"_Mmh, odio regresar, iré a la izquierda_"- se decidió y para fastidio de ella se encontró con un alumno que no había vuelto a su aula, mas bien tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa a un pequeño chico de primer grado aprisionándolo contra la pared. Era alto, fornido y traía puesta una camisa de futbol americano con su nombre; Laxus D.

-¡Dame todo tu dinero!- le exigió Laxus al asustado estudiante que ni podía ni hablar por el pánico

-"_Eso es lo que llamo hombre_"- pensó Ultear aplaudiendo llamando la atención del rubio.

Laxus estaba tan alterado y desconcertado que juzgo a Ultear incorrectamente –"_minifalda"-_ pensó para enseguida hablar –Je, hasta que me consiguen una porrista que vale la pena, aunque para ser sinceros Lucy esta mas buena-

Ultear sintió que le hervía la cabeza, Laxus la acababa de llamar "una simple" porrista y peor admitía que conocía una alumna mas atractiva que ella –_"Estupida bestia, te voy a dar tu merecido"_-

-¡Hey que te pasa, no me mires con esa cara!- le grito Laxus agresivamente con cero caballerosidad

Ultear capto que el alumno era peligroso e irritable y que esta vez no le convenía humillarlo, así que se limito a quitárselo de encima, el rubio parecía ser altanero así que le llego por su lado –Ah, tu debes de ser Laxus- le dijo leyendo el nombre directamente de la camisa del hombre

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre, extraña?- le pregunto Laxus confundido sin darse cuenta de lo obvio que era.

Ultear apunto hacia atrás de Laxus -Es que por allá escuche a unas chicas hablando muy bien de ti, incluso decían que eras irresistible-

Lo que decía Ultear era ilógico, ¿Cómo podría haber encontrado muchachas en un dirección por la cual no podía haber pasado antes, es decir por detrás de Laxus? (recuerden que llego por el frente de Laxus por que era su única opción), sin embargo el ego de Laxus se adelanto a su mente y actúo impulsivamente –Je, interesante, iré a verlas y les mostrare que soy mas irresistible de lo que creen-

_-"Idiota"- _se burlo Ultear mentalmente del capitán del equipo al ver que se había tragado la mentira inocentemente –"_Ahora a atraparte Gerard_"-

_Oficina De Erza _

El par de novios llevaban buen rato platicando sobre la prohibición que se le había impuesto al del consejo, el ambiente entre ambos se podía describir como tenso.

-Erza, no quiero que esto afecte las cosas entre nosotros- dijo el joven viendo la desilusión en los ojos de su chica

-Es que no me cuadra nada de lo que me has dicho, me es ilógico que ellos te hagan algo tan terrible, son injustos-

-"_Erza, es la única opción, no quiero perder mi trabajo, pero tan poco quiero que te alejes de mi_"- pensó Gerard bajando la vista preocupado por que las cosas no estaban marchando como el esperaba. Erza vio el decaído semblante de el y le dio animo

-Aun así el que no nos podamos ver tan seguido no es algo tan malo- le dijo para hacerlo sentir menos mal, para que no sintiera un peso tan grande el que no pudiera verla todos los días de escuela.

Gerard no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, esa era la reacción que el esperaba pero una pequeña parte dentro de si le decía que si ella pensaba eso no lo amaba tanto –"_Basta, no puedo pensar en eso, estoy seguro que Erza me ama tanto como yo a ella_"-

-"¿_Dije algo malo?_"- pensó ahora Erza mortificándose por que el peliazul no tomaba la palabra.

-Es un alivio que creas eso, ahora podré trabajar tranquilo-

-Si además esperaremos con gran anticipación los fines de semana en que nos veremos de nuevo-

-Je, supongo que tienes razón, aun así no podré dejar de pensar en ti- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, Erza hizo lo mismo, ambos se acercaron el uno al otro tomándose de las manos

-Pero aun así yo seré quien piense mas en ti- le dijo Erza provocándolo de manera juguetona

-Oh, pero si que te engañas, Yo te extrañare tanto que apuesto a que voy a entregar puros reportes mal hechos a mis superiores por estar pensando en ti-

-Ja, yo te extrañare tanto que no lo podré soportar y tendré que renunciar a Fairy Tail y convertirme en miembro del consejo para estar a tu lado-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Gerard incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír

Erza rió un poco entretenida por la ingenuidad de su novio -Claro que no, aquí hay un monton de jóvenes que me necesitan-

-Y otros no tan jóvenes- dijo Gerard en referencia al viejo director que dependía totalmente de su intendente. En ese instante su teléfono vibro y eso solo indicaba una cosa –Ha llegado el momento de irme-

La pareja se despidió con breve beso, Gerard se acerco a la puerta y dijo finalmente –Este viernes iremos a un lugar divertidísimo, lo prometo- después de hablar salio de la oficina, deseaba poder estar con Erza al menos unos diez minutos mas pero el deber le llamaba.

-Gerard, te amo tanto que hare cualquier sacrificio en pro de nuestra relación- se dijo Erza a si misma pensando positivamente sin dejarse vencer por el desanimo de no poder verlo tan frecuentemente como ya era de costumbre.

_Hospital de Magnolia_

-Natsu, te encontré- decía Lucy en voz baja, había resultado que tras recorrer el hospital junto con su "equipo" ella había sido quien había terminado encontrando en que cuarto se encontraba el Dragneel. Pero no era la única persona en localizar al chico.

-¿Ya encontraste al escurridizo ojos bizcos?- pregunto Gray saliendo detrás a espaldas de Lucy

-¡Gray!-

-Jeje, llegue aquí por accidente, unos doctores me corretearon por que pensaron que el que no trajera camisa se debía a que era un paciente que se había fugado de la sala de cirugía- explico con detalle el Fullbuster riendo un poco por su infortunio, dejando eso atrás fue ahora si al grano –Bueno, que onda con Natsu-

Lucy se asomo un poco por la puerta de vidrio pero solo podía ver una pequeña parte del pelirosado, por los movimientos que hacia podía intuir que conversaba con alguien –Esta platicando yo creo que con un doctor, pero no escucho nada-

-Pues entremos- sugirió Gray impacientándose por la falta de resultados

-¿Estas loco? Natsu no debe saber que lo estamos espiando ¡Ay no ahí viene, escondámonos!-

Al igual que en la mañana la rubia se escondió antes de que la viera Natsu, solo que esta vez lo hizo detrás de unos grandes contenedores de basura que se encontraban bastante cercas, Gray por su parte no tuvo otra opción mas que hacer lo mismo.

Del cuarto salieron un medico en sus cuarentas y Natsu, este ultimo no dejaba de discutir desesperadamente. – ¿Esta usted seguro? ¿No existe la posibilidad de que no sea cierto?-

-Ya se lo dije muchas veces joven, tres meses a lo más-

-No, no puede ser, tiene que hacer algo- le pidió Natsu jalándolo de la bata

-Comprendo su dolor, pero le recomiendo que acepte la verdad, no es fácil, pero solo así lo superara- le recomendó el medico

-¡No! ¡Esto no terminara así!- grito Natsu soltando al hombre –No le creo nada-

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, no se mortifique durante estos tres meses que quedan, disfrútelos como si nada pasara-

El medico regreso al cuarto dejando a Natsu de pie afuera

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo Natsu para luego marcharse de muy mal humor.

Lucy y Gray salieron de su escondite y se sentaron en una banca cercana, la chica se echo a llorar de pronto

-¿Ey Lucy que te pasa?- le interrogo el Fullbuster asustado

-Natsu esta enfermo terminal- dijo sollozante la rubia

En eso Leo y Juvia llegaron al mismo tiempo, Juvia se puso feliz de ver a Gray mientras que Leo apretó los dientes al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Lucy tranquila, tranquila- le dio consuelo abrazándola, entonces miro feo al Fullbuster -¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy, Gray?-

-¡Hey cuida lo que dices!-

-Gray-sama no se descontrole- le dijo Juvia tomándolo de un brazo con sus dos manos delicadas

Las palabras de la Loxar tranquilizaron al pelinegro, que ahora si pudo expresarse con control –Lo que pasa es que Lucy cree que Natsu va a morir-

-Eso no es posible, estoy muy seguro de que es un malentendido- hablo Leo con confianza, pero todo era fingido, de verdad temía que fuera cierto –"_Lucy no quiero verte sufrir_"-

Lucy lloraba descontroladamente en el pecho de Gray, quien solo le daba palmadas en la espalda incapaz de encontrar que decir, no era su estilo ser suave y consolador. Ayudar a Lucy en este caso era tarea para el comprensible Leo, pero este estaba tan desesperado que no sabia como actuar, se derretía por completo al ver a Lucy derramar lágrimas de esa manera.

Curiosamente Juvia fue la que tuvo la cabeza mas fría, olvidando su vieja rivalidad con la rubia se decidió a ayudarla acercándose a ella y diciéndole con tacto –Lucy-san, he visto que Natsu confía en ti mas que en nadie, seria ilógico que no te hubiera dicho nada sobre algo tan importante-

-Natsu ya no confía en mi, últimamente casi ni me habla- replico la Heartphilia

-Ese últimamente han sido unos cuantos días, y te aseguro que el no te ha hablado por que no encuentra la manera de cómo decirte lo que le inquieta. Tu sola has estado sacando conclusiones Lucy-san-

-_Es lista_- pensó Gray, el siempre había visto a Juvia como una chica superficial con gran imaginación y un gusto por meterlo en situaciones difíciles, pero ahora podía notar que su personalidad iba mas allá.

Lucy al fin pudo controlarse, Juvia la estaba haciendo entrar en razón, pero la duda seguía en el aire – ¿Entonces de que hablaban Natsu y el medico?-

-Juvia no lo sabe, acabo de llegar- le recordó la peliazul

Gray se puso de pie poniendo esa cara que pone siempre que quiere hacer algo y lo cumple –Yo hablare con el mismo medico-

-"_Soy tan inútil. No, no es el momento de sentir lastima por mi mismo, es momento de devolverle a Lucy lo que ha hecho por mi_"- pensó Leo saliendo de su estado de shock, si quería cooperar tenia que ofrecerse en lo que se necesitara, aunque eso significara que Gray se llevara casi todo el merito de ayudar a Lucy –Gray si hay algo que pueda hacer para tu plan estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea-

-Excelente, tu quédate con Lucy y Juvia, tu eres mejor con las señoritas- le dijo Gray sonriendo para luego correr a ese cuarto de donde había salido el Dragneel.

-Lucy mírame a los ojos, todo saldrá bien. Tu misma lo dijiste; somos de Fairy Tail, somos una gran familia que se apoya- le dijo Leo a la rubia tomando sus manos ofreciéndole todo su apoyo moral, ella no pudo evitar sentir paz y calma.

_Instituto Fairy Tail; aula de artes_

Los alumnos de segundo grado ahora si iban a tener su primer clase de verdad con el excéntrico Vijteer y le hecho de que los hubiera llevado a todos al aula de artes dejaba claro que iba en serio. El aula por su parte era vistosa, las cuatro paredes estaban llenas de dibujos y pinturas coloridas, el techo tenia fuentes de luz de distintos colores, también al frente había una especie de plataforma que servia tanto de teatro como pista de baile.

El profesor estaba mirando a sus pupilos pensando en que actividad era la mejor en esta primera clase, cuando se le acerco Max hiperactivo como siempre, Gajeel por su parte observo la conversación con atención.

-Maestro Vijteer, ¿trajo su laptop hoy?-

-Energético Max, ahorra esas energías para lo que viene. Contestando tu inusual pregunta puedo asegurarte que la respuesta es positiva- respondió con clase el bailarín

-Cool, por favor escanee este USB que me encontré con su potente antivirus, no quiero una sorpresa- le pidió el de peinado Beatle, casi rogándole por lo impaciente que estaba por saber que información había adentro

El profesor vio el USB y decepcionado es lo arrebato a Max – ¡Joven eso no se hace! Este aparato no te pertenece- el metalero sonrío consciente de que el que el USB no estuviera en manos de Max era un gran paso rumbo a recuperarlo, pero un "sin embargo" de Vijteer corto ese pequeño rayo de esperanza.

-Sin embargo, supongo que no sabes de quien es-

_-"¿Pues como iba a saberlo si ni siquiera lo he abierto?"-_ pensó el rey del chisme ya frustrado por lo denso que era el artista

-"_Pues ábralo y déselo a la niña_"- pensó Gazille cerrando los puños, el profesor por su parte comenzó acercar el dispositivo a su laptop que se encontraba en un escritorio, el metálico mordió su labio inferior por el suspenso, su infierno estaba apunto de terminar.

Vijteer se detuvo a centímetros de introducirlo en el puerto USB –Tengo una mejor idea- dijo en voz baja y con brillo en los ojos grito – ¡Jóvenes ya se que haremos hoy, será un concurso de baile y el ganador se llevara un pequeño premio!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito el setenta por ciento de los alumnos presentes

-"¡_Nooooooooooooooooooooo, el premio es el USB y lo peor es que no se bailar!"-_ grito Gajeel en lo mas profundo de su ser. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, volteando a ver a Levi sintió de nuevo esa incomoda sensación de culpa y se pregunto _"¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito ese USB a como de lugar_"

Mientras tanto en unos pasillos cercanos a la oficina de Erza, la despiadada y traicionera Ultear merodeaba desesperadamente, consciente de que cada segundo que pasaba le quitaba posibilidades de encontrar a Gerard – ¡Maldición! Necesito encontrar a Gerard, debe de estar con Erza-

La mujer de veintidós años ya estaba caminando sin pensar dando vueltas, pasando por los mismos lugares una y otra vez, pero en una de esas vueltas logro ver a un joven vestido elegantemente de blanco y de cabello azul, esto caminaba apurado delante de ella por lo que no había manera de que pudiera verla –"_Te encontré querido Sieg_"- Ultear percibía el dulce dolor de la victoria, entonces se le ocurrió hacerlo con estilo, tomar a Gerard por sorpresa haría todo dramático.

Por estar planeando y saboreando lo que venia el del consejo se le empezó a alejar, Ultear no podía correr por los tacones y minifalda que portaba, así que camino lo mas rápido que pudo, Gerard dio vuelta a la derecha, en cuanto ella hiciera ese mismo cambio de dirección lo tendría justo donde lo quería –Gerard dile adiós a Erza- dijo en voz baja acelerando el paso y sacando su cámara fotográfica lista para cumplir con su cometido.

_De vuelta al hospital general de Magnolia_

Gray ya se había tardado bastante lo que estaba provocando que Lucy se impacientara y llegara de nuevo al punto de ponerse sentimental de nuevo, de plano a Leo se le estaban acabando las ideas sobre como consolarla.

-Gray-sama- hablo la Loxar con su rostro resplandeciente y es que justo en el momento adecuado salio Gray de ese cuarto y por la cara de sorpresa que traía se predecían malas noticias.

-¡Gray, por favor dime que tiene Natsu!- exclamo la rubia levantándose en un solo movimiento y acercándose al pelinegro, este no contesto nada, estaba como en shock, sus pupilas se contraían constantemente.

-Lucy-san, permíteme yo se como sacar a Gray-sama de ese estado- le dijo Juvia acercándose al chico, sin embargo Loki se le adelanto e irritado le llamo la atención al Fullbuster

-¡Habla Gray, Lucy esta ansiosa por saber la verdad!-

-Es que…no lo puedo creer- respondió al fin el semidesnudo joven

Lucy sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte, ya no podía soportarlo más. Loki cerro los puños, el compartía en dolor de su mejor amiga, no se podía contener, quería hacer hablar el Fullbuster a como diera lugar – ¡Ya Gray, habla o si no!-

Juvia percibió como el pelinaranja perdía el control, se estaba volviendo peligroso, por ello valientemente se interpuso entre este y su amado pero paralizado Gray. Tenia muy claro que Leo era débil contra las mujeres.

-Juvia…discúlpenme todos, yo no suelo ser así- dijo el de traje negro apenado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer

Gray ya pudo asimilar todo lo que el medico le había explicado minutos antes -Esa sala no es un consultorio, es una sección especial donde tienen a las personas que están en estado vegetal, es decir en coma-

Lucy se relajo un poco, al menos Natsu no estaba enfermo terminal, pero ahora era mas difícil saber a que había venido el Dragneel -¿Por qué vendría Natsu a un lugar así?-

Gray tomo aire y prosiguió hablando con coraje en su voz –Natsu, hijo de… es mas astuto de lo que aparenta, el nos ha estado ocultando un secreto por mucho tiempo, no puedo explicarme como lo ha logrado con lo baka que es -

-El no me ocultaría un secreto tan importante, el siempre me ha platicado sobre todos sus logros y problemas, somos muy buenos amigos- le reclamo Lucy negándose a creer las afirmaciones de Gray.

-El nunca te le dijo por que no quería que cargaras con ese peso extra, el solo se ha echado todo a sus hombros-

-Dime que es Gray, el es mi amigo, tengo que saber que pasa con el-

Leo entro a la conversación para convencer a Gray de que revelara el secreto –Lucy tiene derecho a saberlo, y lo digo por que estoy seguro de que ella puede darle apoyo a Natsu en esos momentos difíciles, tal como me saco a mi de la oscuridad-

Gray suspiro y se rindió ante las exigencias de sus amigos. Era verdad, después de todo el sacrificio que habían hecho todos, estaban en su derecho de saberlo, claro siempre y cuando el Dragneel no se enterara –Hace unos dos años ocurrió un accidente en casa de Mirajane, el resultado de ese accidente fue que Lisanna; la novia de Natsu muriera-

-"_Natsu tenia una novia en la secundaria, como es que nadie me lo había dicho antes_"-

Gray continuo –Mira y Elfman quedaron afectados al igual que Natsu, de hecho yo diría que a el lo marco profundamente, se quedo traumado, pero poco a poco lo fue superando, o la menos eso fue parte de su engaño-

-Juvia no entiende, ¿Qué quiere decir que el este engañando a todos? ¿Y cual es su secreto?-

-Lisanna, la única chica a la que Natsu llego amar esta en ese cuarto, ¡no esta muerta, esta en coma! Natsu lo ha ocultado ¿Sabes por que es indiferente contigo Lucy? por que tu le recuerdas a Lissana, se parecen demasiado. Siento pena por el, todos deberíamos de sentirlo, por que en unos cuantos meses, la vida de Lissana se extinguirá-

Lucy tapo su boca con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas, su gran amigo Natsu estaba sufriendo demasiado, y lo estaba haciendo solo, encerrado y solo, cargando con un gran peso que le absorbía toda su mente y energías. El secreto de Natsu había sido revelado y cada quien tenia sus pensamientos al respecto.

_-"Natsu-san, debe de ser horrible, si yo perdiera a Gray-sama me __desmoronaría por completo. Te compadezco"-_ Pensó Juvia imaginando para ponerse en su lugar y así comprendiendo su dolor

-_Yo perdí a Aries en un día, pero tu llevas años perdiendo a tu amada, eres fuerte Natsu, no me explico como lo has soportado_-

-"¿_Qué hago? Natsu no se que puedo hacer por ti_"- lamento finalmente Lucy pasando por uno de los momentos mas oscuros de su vida.

Gray se sentó en la banca y puso su mano en su pecho justo sobre el tatuaje de Fairy Tail –Amigos, les diré todo lo que se sobre el pasado de Natsu-

_Continuara…_

**Detalles de interés;**

Por el momento se me acabaron las biografías, pero de todas maneras les presento algo para que sepan mas sobre los alumnos de Fairy Tail, en esta ocasión les tengo como se acomodan los alumnos de segundo grado en aula numero 202: son veinte sillas para alumnos acomodadas en cinco hileras de cuatro sillas cada una, entonces los alumnos estan acomodados de la siguiente manera:

_(__**Profesor**__) ( Pizarrón ) (Puerta)_

***Droy ** ***Levi** ***Jet** *_vacío_ ***Max**

*_vacío _ ***Alzack** ***Lucy** ***Natsu** *_vacío_

***Gray ** ***Juvia** ***Bisca** *(**Nab**) *_vacío_

***Elfman** ***Cana ** ***Loki** *_vacío _ ***Gajeel**

Explicación:

Los shadow Nerds siendo los mas interesados en las clases ocupan los lugares frontales, Jet y Droy han pactado estar a los lados de Levi.

Atrás están a los que les interesa poco aprender, tales como Elfman, Cana y Gajeel que esta en una esquina como una isla sin estar rodeado de nadie. Loki sigue en su lugar de antes, aunque ya no esta rodeado de sus novias como antes.

Gray esta cercas de Elfman para poder platicar y lejos de Natsu por razones obvias. Juvia ha elegido estar a la derecha de Gray para verlo de cercas, algo contrario a Alzack y Bisca que por ser tímidos están un poco alejados.

A Natsu como le encanta platicar con Lucy esta a la derecha de ella y se supone que Nab ocupa el lugar atrás del Dragneel, pero casi nunca entra a clases.

Finalmente Max esta lo mas cercas de la puerta para poder ver todo el panorama con mas claridad y no perderse de nada, aparte le encanta ser el primero en salir.

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, de antemano les aviso que el capitulo diez esta completado como al 70% y los subiré los mas pronto posible, ya que esta muy ligado con este capitulo, el titulo será "**Vive y deja… ¿morir?"**

Les aseguro que el capitulo diez estará mejor que este y de hecho en lo que llevo adelantado siento que es el mejor hasta el momento y el que me ha causado mas satisfacción.

¡Ay no! Creo que ya hable de más, bueno en compensación les daré unos adelantos:

_-Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, nada de esto hubiera pasado-_

–_Natsu yo te amo, quiero que seamos más que amigos- _

-_Eso es Juvia, vayamos a la cama_-

_Hola porrista ¿Creíste que te podrías burlar de mi el gran Laxus sama?-_

Bueno dejo a su criterio el quienes dirán esas palabras (algunas son muy obvias jeje).

Me gustaría seguir leyendo sus opiniones en sus reviews. Gracias y hasta la próxima


	10. Vive y deja ¿Morir?

Hola, como les va. Como lo prometí les presento el capitulo diez recién salido del horno. Creo que es el mejor hasta el momento ya que abarque muchas cosas que quería poner, aunque pido disculpas por allí ven algún error ortográfico, es que el capitulo esta bastante extenso. Bueno como es de costumbre abro el capitulo con un resumen de lo que ocurrió en el capitulo anterior.

_Anteriormente:_

_Ultear ha visitado al instituto Fairy Tail y ya ha dejado su marca humillando a varias personas, sin embargo ahora esta más cerca de su objetivo de delatar a Gerard._

_El nuevo Gajeel continúa enfrentándose a dificultades y ahora tiene que recuperar del USB del rarísimo profesor de artes._

_También el secreto de Natsu ha sido revelado y solo Gray podrá aclararles a Lucy y sus amigos que hay en el pasado del salamander._

**Instituto Fairy Tail, Capitulo 10: "Vive y deja… ¿morir?"**

Ultear limpiaba su cara con agua mientras se observaba en un gran espejo de baño, su maquillaje se había estropeado por completo, y eso no era todo; su ropa estaba manchada de café, la orgullosa mujer maldijo su suerte recordando lo sucedido hace algunos minutos atrás…

_-Gerard dile adiós a Erza- dijo Ultear en voz baja acelerando el paso y sacando su cámara fotográfica lista para cumplir con su cometido; encontrar evidencia de la desobediencia de Gerard y mostrarla a sus superiores._

_En cuanto giro en donde el peliazul festejo victoria ¡Te tengo!-._

_Su victoria se vino abajo y de una manera bastante cómica; como dio la vuelta muy rápidamente no se dio cuenta de que un estudiante caminaba tranquilamente en la misma dirección que ella pero en sentido contrario por lo que chocaron, como Ultear era mas ligera se llevo la peor parte: cayo hacia atrás y lo mas malo fue que el joven traía dos tazas de café en sus manos las cuales se le resbalaron tras el impacto; derramándose sobre la mujer._

_La miembro del consejo escolar sintió como el rostro le ardía, el café le había caído en su cara y en su blusa – ¡Ma-maldita sea, quema!-_

_El alumno de Fairy Tail estaba asustado, todo había sido tan rápido, ver a la mujer de cabello negro en esa situación le puso nervioso y no supo que decir, mucho menos como actuar._

_-Ayúdame a levantarme estupido- le ordeno la mujer furiosa a mas no poder a lo cual el chico le dio la mano para ayudarla._

_Ultear pudo abrir los ojos, primero vio como su costosa blusa de marca se había estropeado, hirviendo no solo por fuera volteo a ver al culpable, vestía un atuendo extraño y todo su rostro estaba cubierto –Mira lo que causaste- le reclamo abriendo sus manos exhibiendo frente al joven lo que le había provocado._

_-Lo siento mucho, es que usted venia caminando muy rápido y no la pude ver- se disculpo con amabilidad y con tacto este alumno de nombre Mistgun._

_-¿Estas diciendo que fue mi culpa? Tu fuiste el descuidado, pedazo de *****- le insulto en un plan ofensivo._

_-Cálmese por favor, señorita…- Mistgun pauso esperando que ella diera su nombre._

_-¡Escoria como tu no merece saber mi nombre! Ay, mira mi blusa, ¿se arruino mi maquillaje? ¡Ash!-._

_Él alumno de tercer grado le ofreció un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse la cara, pero Ultear se lo tiro de un manotazo._

_La fría mujer se moría de ganas por insultarlo y hacerlo sentir inútil como había hecho con los conserjes , pero justo antes de desatarse recordó lo que vital era alcanzar a Gerard, por esa razón trato de terminar con todo lo mas rápido posible –Yo soy una persona importante y tu eres un pobre diablo que no puede aspirar a ser la mitad de lo que soy- le dijo finalmente para intentar correr, pero lo que sucedió fue que sintió un fuerte tiron de mano de una manera violenta casi provocando que cayera de nuevo hacia atrás, la razón era que fue sujetada de la muñeca por el mismo sujeto que había provocado su humillante caída._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame **** idiota!- exigió echando llamas, forcejeando por soltarse._

_-De verdad me siento muy mal por lo sucedido y he de admitir que fue mi error y me gustaría compensarle por ello- insistió el muchacho, perseverante y cortes con voz calmada sin ceder a las ordenes de la pelinegra sosteniéndole la mano con firmeza pero sin lastimarla._

_-¡te ordeno que me sueltes AHORA inútil ***** hijo de *****!- grito cada vez mas desesperada ignorando las palabras del enmascarado, ya que cada segundo que perdía, era un segundo que la alejaba de Gerard, por esto estaba concentrada en alcanzar a ver hacia donde se dirigía su objetivo, sin embargo Mistgun intentando razonar con ella le cubría con el cuerpo la vista hacia el frente._

_-debe haber algo en lo que pueda ayudarle-dijo de manera obstinada pero sin perder su serena voz intentando hacer que lo viera al rostro._

_-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡DEJAME EN PAZ pin*** pu**!-finalizo en un grito lleno de coraje y rabia dándole con todas sus fuerzas una patada en la espinilla y obviamente debido al impacto y el dolor Mistgun la libero del agarre y esta aprovecho para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Gerard se había ido y no había dejado ningún rastro. _

_Ultear corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se asomo por una ventana, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue el automóvil de Gerard pasando a toda velocidad por una calle circunvecina._

_-¡Ay no!- lamento Ultear con las manos en su cabeza casi jalándose el cabello, resignada fue al baño para limpiarse la cara y pensar mejor las cosas o mas bien dicho "un plan B"._

Y si que pensó bien las cosas, tras calmarse se le ocurrió una nueva idea, su enojo se disolvió en una sonrisa maliciosa y se sintió tan confiada como al principio –Mmh Erza-chan, veamos si puedes contra mi mente maestra-

_Mientras tanto en el aula de artes…_

-Los veo emocionados alumnos míos, ese es el espíritu- felicitaba Vijteer a los jóvenes al ver que la gran mayoría estaba entusiasmada.

Aun así existía una minoría que sentía miedo escénico a bailar frente a todo el grupo, en especial Levi quien incluso temblaba de miedo a la vez que se escondía entre sus amigos nerds.

-Profesor Vijteer- hablo titubeante pero dispuesta a hacerle saber al profesor.

-¿Que pasa pequeña, quieres ir tu primero?-

-¡Ay no! Por favor yo no, es que la verdad- Levi bajo la vista al suelo apenada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y dio una patadita por los nervios –No se nada de baile, soy torpe con los pies. Lo mío... lo mío son los libros-.

-Vamos, te la pondré fácil, se me ocurre ponerles Country, cualquiera puede bailar eso- dijo el profesor tratando de animarla.

-¡Country! ¡Esa música corre por nuestras venas!- exclamaron Alzack y Bisca ansiosos por ser elegidos a la vez que comenzaban a saltar alzando la mano.

-El hombre Elfman tiene que aprender a bailar para ser un hombre de verdad. Tú también tienes que ser un hombre de verdad Levi así que baila- grito el fortachón levantando los brazos.

-En realidad no quiero ser un hombre- dijo la bajita joven con una gota en la cabeza.

Casi todos la presionaban a que pasara adelante, incluso Jet y Droy le echaban porras

-"_No quiero hacerlo_"- pensó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sube a la pista señorita McGarden, nadie se reirá de ti- le aseguro el profesor dando vueltas sobre una pierna al estilo ballet.

-"_No, no quiero, por favor no_"- suplicaba mentalmente la Shadow Nerd, estaba roja y sentía mucho calor por la combinación de nervios y presión de grupo.

En eso Gajeel se puso de pie y dio un paso el frente, entonces volteo a ver a Levi con su típica sonrisa de lado que le hacia verlo malvado (Es uno de los rasgos que son inherentes a el aunque ya no sea malo) –Yo iré primero-.

Levi se quedo sin palabras, ¿Acaso Gajeel era bueno para bailar Country?

-Así se habla, los demás deberían sentirse avergonzados. Alumno nuevo sorpréndenos- dijo el profesor dando un aplauso, tras este acto se encendieron unas luces arriba de la plataforma de baile y una música vaquera se comenzó a oír.

Gazille trago saliva –"¿_Diablos por que hice esto? Soy un idiota_"- pensó colocándose frente a todos, las miradas curiosas le hacían sentir incomodo, de hecho hasta lo ofendían e irritaban, lo dejaron paralizado a la vez que la música continuaba.

Desesperado apretó ambos puños y percibió como su impulso violento renacía en su interior; quería gritarles y amenazarlos como antes, pero no podía dejarse vencer, así que tomo aire y se obligo a pensar de otra manera –"_Si tan solo fuera canto sorprendería a todos con mis habilidades de vocalista y guitarrista de Heavy Metal, pero que puedo echarme atrás. Ufff... allí va el ridículo pues_"-

El pobre metalero comenzó a improvisar en la pista de baile, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo se bailaba el country ¡por que sencillamente no sabia bailar nada de nada! Sus movimientos eran torpes y en una que otra ocasión casi llego a tropezarse.

El profesor Vijteer reía a carcajadas en el suelo, hasta lloraba descontroladamente dejando mas que claro que su palabra de no burlarse nunca había sido de corazón.

-Jajaja mira Levi-san ese bobo si que es malo- se burlo Droy cayendo en el mismo estado que Vijteer.

Jet hizo algo parecido -Y tu creías que eras mala Levi, solo ve esa cosa- .

Levi sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido y su respiración se volvía cortada, un gran pesar lleno su alma, ella era la única que entendía de que se trataba todo y no estaba complacida en haber sido salvada por el metálico –_Gajeel, él subió a hacer el ridículo por mí, él se esta sacrificando para que yo no pase por esa experiencia, ¿Pero por que lo hace? Pobrecito el nunca habla con nadie y ahora menos va a poder por esta humillación publica ¡Que ya se detenga, no tiene que pasarle esto por mí culpa! ¡El no me debe nada, para hacer algo así por mí! _–

_Hospital de Magnolia…_

Los cuatro compañeros estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, Gray había dejado pasar unos minutos para que todos asimilaran la situación, en especial estaba muy al pendiente de Lucy ya que ella era la más afectada.

En fin decidió que era el momento de hablar:-Lo que les voy a contar es algo de lo que Natsu prefiere no hablar, así que nunca le digan nada sobre esto, ¿Okay?- los tres asintieron a la petición del Fullbuster por lo que ya mas tranquilo y con confianza prosiguió –Ah y también debo decirles que no me se la historia al cien por ciento, Elfman es él que sabe todo a detalle. Ahem, ahora si, supongo que ninguno de ustedes llego a conocer a Lisanna-

-Así es- dijo Leo acomodándose los lentes, entonces volteo a su izquierda y noto una expresión demasiado sospechosa en el rostro de Lucy, casi como si ella supiera algo sobre ese nombre, sin embargo no quiso entrometerse y volvió a poner su atención en el Fullbuster quien comenzaba a narrar con claridad una crónica del pasado

-Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, supongo que fue hace como diez años…-

_Escuela primaria numero 14 de Magnolia_

_-Natsu es un burro, no sabe leer bien- se burlaba un niño de cabello espigado mientras le daba patadas a Natsu quien estaba todo aterrado en el suelo, no era que el pequeño pelirrosado fuera débil, lo que pasaba es que no solo era atacado por un niño, sino que otros tres bravucones lo asistían en maltratarlo._

_-Cobardes, vénganse de uno por uno y los mandare llorando con sus mamis- les amenazo Natsu aunque por la posición en la que estaba no tenia los argumentos para hacerlo._

_-¿Que dijiste? ¿Extrañas a tu mama?-le pregunto el del cabello espigado; Kageyama._

_Un niño de apariencia vandálica y cabello gris y que al parecer era el líder continuo con la burla -Ups lo olvidábamos, ¡tu no tienes mama jajaja!-_

_Una lagrima apareció en el ojo derecho del Dragneel, los aprovechados comenzaron a reírse mas de el._

_-Quiere llorar, quiere llorar, anda ve como el llorón de Laxus por tu abuelito, ay, tampoco tienes abuelo jaja-_

_En ese momento llego la salvación de Natsu; una niña de largo cabello blanco y apariencia oscura, era de último grado y todos la conocían como "la demonio" por su violenta personalidad. De plano no venia sola, iba acompañada de su tímido hermano menor Elfman a quien Natsu reconoció por que estaba en el mismo salón de clases. Además también venia una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y corto, de grandes ojos azules a la cual nunca había visto antes, esta niña extrañamente se quedo paralizada y de allí en adelante no quito sus ojos de encima de el ._

_-Ey bola de abusones ¿ahora que están haciendo?- les pregunto la mayor con una mirada mandona dirigiéndose a los que golpeaban y molestaban al Dragneel.._

_-Castigándolo por que no sabe leer bien, se lo merece por burro ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto nena?- le pregunto retadoramente el líder cuyo nombre era Erigor_

"_¿Nena?" esa palabra desato la furia de la intimidante Mira que en un minuto barrio con los cuatro bravucones causando que todos salieron corriendo y llorando –¡Y la próxima ves que vengan les ira mas mal!-_

_-Nee-chan creo que se te paso la mano- le opino Elfman temblando por lo que acababa de presenciar._

_El pelirrosado se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas, alzando la vista pudo notar que la mas pequeña todavía lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules, cuando el la miro a los ojos, ella volteo hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Luego desvío la mirada hacia los otros dos hermanos –Gracias Mira, me salvaste-_

_-Natsu estabas llorando, que tierno- le dijo la de cabello blanco burlonamente._

_-Claro que no-._

_-¡Claro que si!- grito Mirajane empeñada en intimidarlo y hacerlo admitir lo obvio._

_Elfman detuvo la lucha verbal antes de que su hermana mayor se descontrolara -Natsu-san, que bueno que estas bien, cuando vi que te estaban maltratando fui por mi hermana para que te echara una mano- intento cambiar de tema._

_-Gracias Elfman, prometo que me volveré mas fuerte para vengarme de ellos, no…mejor aprenderé a hacer bromas, eso les dejara mas claro quien mando-exclamo Natsu entusiasmado imaginando lo que podría hacerle a la pandilla. _

_-Bah, te estaban pegando por otra cosa, pero tu sabes lo que haces- le dijo la mayor, entonces llamo a sus hermanos menores para irse –Adiós Natsu, espero algún día dejes de ser un bebecito-._

_La pequeña Lisanna le dio un pellizco en el brazo a su hermana buscapleitos, Mira no entendió que había hecho que su tranquila hermanita actuara así. Inmediatamente la pequeña corrió hacia el niño Dragneel._

_-Hola, me llamo Lisanna, tu eres Natsu ¿verdad?- le saludo amistosamente y con confianza como si lo conociera de años._

_-Aye, ups quiero decir que si, je es que se me pego el vocabulario de mi gato- respondió Natsu contento de que esta niña era amable y no burlona con él._

_Lisanna se puso mas entusiasta aún -¡Wow, me encantan los animales! Me gustaría conocer a tu gatito parlante- ._

_-Claro cuando quieras, niñita- le respondió Natsu aun no acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre._

_-¿niñita? Tu solo eres un año mayor que yo- le corrigió ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche. _

_-Woah, pareces mucho menor-_

_-Lisanna tenemos que irnos- le recordó Elfman, pero Mira le hizo una señal de que esperara, estaba muy interesada en la platica –"Que lindos"- _

_Lisanna le hizo una proposición –Oí que batallas en tu lectura, que te parece si te ayudo a que aprendas a leer mejor a cambio de que me presentes a tu gatito-_

_-¿Harías eso por mi? Eres genial Lisanna- le dijo Natsu muy feliz dándole un abrazo, a lo cual la pequeña se sonrojo._

_-Na-tsu, e-eh, ya basta-_

_-Lisanna va creciendo muy rápido, supongo que en un futuro tendré que tratar mas con ese Natsu- dijo Mira sonriendo sabiendo que este encuentro podría ser más relevante en el futuro cercano. _

-Durante la primaria Natsu y Lisanna se volvieron muy pero muy buenos amigos, siempre andaban juntos, eran la inocencia personificada, pero poco después entre ellos se dio una historia de amor verdadero- prosiguió Gray volviendo al presente, algo nostálgico por aquellos tiempos.

Juvia era muy sensible y por ello limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo –Que linda historia ¿Qué paso después?-

Lucy solo escuchaba atenta lo que decía Gray, apenas sabia que Natsu había tenido otra mejor amiga antes y ahora que ella ocupaba esa posición se sentía con la responsabilidad de conocerlo mejor para poder hacerlo feliz.

-Un momento necesito un vaso de agua, vengo enseguida- dijo el Fullbuster levantándose, ocultando así que tenia cerrada la garganta por el sentimiento que le daba hablar sobre esa parte de la vida de Natsu, aunque fueran rivales y se molestaban entre si no dejaban de ser amigos y aunque no le afectaba tanto como a Juvia y Lucy si sentía un poco de dolor y pena por el pelirrosado.

_Oficina de Erza_

Ultear al fin había logrado encontrar donde se encontraba esa pelirroja de la que hablaban maravillas tanto Gerard como Gray, ya llevaban minutos conversando, Ultear fingía ser una evaluadora de educación para que Erza no sospechara nada. Con preguntas bien planteadas trataba de sacarle plática sobre Gerard, pero la pelirroja era discreta en sus respuestas y no daba información que le pudiera ser de utilidad, sino que más bien se limitaba a responder las preguntas sobre su trabajo en Fairy Tail.

-"_Su cara es fina y de hermosa apariencia, sus ojos llenos de vida, este Gerard ha elegido una mujer hermosa"- _decía Ultear en sus pensamientos, pausando unos segundos para analizar que tenia de interesante Titania y entender los motivos de su compañero de trabajo

-¿Algo mas que necesite evaluar? Si quiere le muestro el equipo deportivo de alta calidad que uso para entrenar a mis atletas- le dijo Erza poniéndose de pie por primera vez durante la conversación.

Ultear siguió con sus observaciones olvidando su propósito de estar allí _–"Que buena figura tiene, sus piernas se ven esbeltas y atléticas se ve que se ejercita a menudo. Además habla con gran confianza en si misma, es fuerte, no es victima de nadie, es dominante_"- la pelinegra siguió describiendo mentalmente a la intendente y no pudo evitar sentir celos y envidia. Erza era mas bonita y con mas cualidades y aptitudes que ella aunque le costara admitirlo. Como se Moria de ganas por devastarla, lo malo era que la única prueba que tenia de que Gerard había estado en Fairy Tail eran unas rosas blancas en el escritorio de Erza. A su compañero del consejo le deleitaban las flores de ese color, pero era una prueba demasiado insignificante y por ende insuficiente para delatar al peliazul –Señorita Erza, agradezco su cooperación, es todo- le señalo no pudiendo soportar estar frente a ella ni un segundo mas

-¿Es todo? Bueno déjeme abrirle la puerta- la pelirroja abrió la puerta amablemente para que la "evaluadora" saliera

Ultear salio y disimuladamente piso a Erza en el tobillo que ya sabia que se había lastimado la semana pasada (Gerard por lo enamorado que esta le cuenta absolutamente todo sobre Erza) causándole un dolor punzante a la de Fairy que se encorvo cerrando los ojos por el inesperado "accidente" -Ugh-

Ultear se disculpo pero lo hizo forzosamente dejando claro que no estaba siendo sincera –Perdóneme intendente Erza, no vi donde pisaba, será mejor que me vaya- Erza sonrío también forzadamente venciendo el dolor para parecer amable y que no había sido nada grave

La hermana de Gray se fue de la oficina y Erza al fin pudo sentarse de nuevo, entonces saco de un cajón de su escritorio un gel para golpes y lesiones –Ay, uff, si siguen lastimándome este tobillo voy a necesitar algo mas que gel. Esa Ultear es astuta, te compadezco Gerard- dijo Erza sobándose su tobillo ya lastimado casi crónicamente, dejando claro que siempre había sabido que esa mujer era Ultear la compañera de Sieg en el consejo –"_Gerard nadie de tu lugar de trabajo debe saber sobre lo que hay entre nosotros, ni siquiera esta mujer, percibo malas intenciones en su corazón_"-

Ultear caminaba rumbo a la salida con la cabeza caliente por su fracaso, cuando vio que estaba cercas de salir saco las llaves de su auto, quería huir cuanto antes de este instituto que la tenia asqueada, luego cerro los ojos imaginando que se daba un refrescante baño de burbujas pero entonces sintió que alguien la jalaba, sorprendida vio que un hombre corpulento la metía a la fuerza a un cuarto vacío y en mal estado, el hombre la aventó al suelo y cerro la puerta con una llave –Tu eres…-

-Hola porrista ¿Creíste que te podrías burlar de mi el gran Laxus sama?- le pregunto el hombre revelando su identidad

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Venganza?- le pregunto la pelinegra intuyendo que el rubio estaba furioso por que lo hizo tonto

-Pronto lo sabrás, en cuanto lleguen mis camaradas, en especial Bixlow, el no se podría perder una ocasión como esta jeje- río Laxus maliciosamente

-"_Es un alumno, el debe saber que existen reglas, no puede hacerme nada, lo expulsarían de inmediato"_- pensó Ultear guardando la calma pensando en alguna manera de escapar del furioso capitán del equipo de futbol.

Cambiando de lugar, en la pista de baile, Gajeel seguía haciendo el ridículo, ya era mucho tiempo por culpa del profesor que no podía dejar de burlarse. Obviamente los alumnos se pusieron inquietos

-Heeeeeeee haw, ven Alzack demos una lección de cómo se hace esto- dijo Bisca tomando de la mano a su compañero para que subiera a plataforma.

Alzack no estaba muy contento de bailar country aunque fuera la música que mas se le daba -"_Si voy a bailar contigo en la plataforma preferiría un tema romántico_"-

Bisca le hizo la observación -No te ves con muchas ganas Alzack- el vaquero lo negó y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música dando la prueba de que si quería mostrar su talento. Los dos alumnos inmigrantes del oeste estaban dando una cátedra de cómo bailar haciendo que Gajeel se viera todavía más tosco.

Cana ya medio afectada por el alcohol se quito la blusa (A Max casi se le salieron los ojos al ver sus atributos) y subió a plataforma –Hic, no che pongan tan presumidos vaqueritos, yo…yo voy de lado de Gasheel- la pelinegra su puso a bailar country demostrando que todos esos años de ir a bailar los fines de semana a los antros la habían convertido en una experta.

Todo se estaba volviendo un desastre, al rato Elfman comenzó a perseguir a Max por que a este se le soltó un comentario no grato sobre Mira, Alzack y Bisca cayeron exhaustos tras haberse sobre-esforzado por derrotar a Cana quien a su vez ya ni bailaba country sino que bailaba provocadoramente alrededor de Gajeel, haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

-¿Que le pasa a Cana?- pregunto Levi un poco molesta por lo encimosa que andaba la alcohólica, por eso acudió a con Vijteer –Profesor, ya basta, detenga esto. Todo mundo se ha salido de control-

El bailarín se puso de pie con las manos en el estomago y lagrimas en los ojos de tanto haberse reído -Ay, ay mi estomago jajaja. Uh ¿oh Levi que dices? ¿Quieres bailar?-

-No, no, no por favor- comenzó a rogar la pequeña genio dando pasos hacia atrás aterrorizada.

El de la coleta no andaba en sus cinco sentidos tras su crisis de risa y dio un anuncio –Todos bajen de la plataforma, jeje, ¡por que Levi va a bailar!-

Gajeel al fin sintió un respiro, entonces se libero del abrazo de la intoxicada Cana quien ya casi andaba durmiéndose. El no sabia si sentirse bien o mal, el ya había pasado por lo peor, ¿pero la tímida Levi podría soportarlo? –Lo más importante es obtener el USB mientras este distraído riéndose- dijo en voz baja sentándose cercas del profesor quien a su vez buscaba convencer a la estudiosa de que pasara al frente.

_De vuelta con "team Lucy"_

-¿Y que mas paso con Natsu?- preguntaba Leo muy relajado y concentrado en la historia que contaba Gray

El especialista en esculturas de hielo tuvo que continuar –Ambos se graduaron de la escuela primaria al mismo tiempo-

-¿Pero que no era Lisanna mas joven que Natsu?- pregunto Lucy cada vez mas interesada en saber como era esa chica que fue tan especial para Natsu

-La adelantaron un año en la primaria, ella lo hizo para estar en el mismo grupo que Natsu y si bien recuerdo a ella nunca le gusto mucho estudiar, esto indica que se esforzó mucho para lograrlo. Natsu y ella eran muy buenos amigos, pero para cuando entraron a la secundaria todo fue cambiando-

-Ellos dejaron de ser amigos- dijo Juvia pensando que a eso se refería el Fullbuster

-Asi es, por que pasaron a otro nivel de relación, ambos estaban creciendo y con ello se dieron cuenta de que sentían algo diferente, o al menos ese fue el caso de Lisanna-

-¿Natsu no se enamoro de ella?- pregunto Lucy, sin embargo Gray lo negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y explico lo que sucedió cuando Natsu y Lisanna estaban en el ultimo grado de secundaria.

_Era un día como cualquiera, Natsu Dragneel correteaba junto con Happy por todos lados haciendo bromas a toda la gente –Jejeje esto me gusta cada vez mas, ahora veamos quien cae en la trampa de la bomba de lodo- dijo el pelirrosado atrincherándose detrás de un montículo de tierra._

_-Aye, aunque no creo que sea buena idea, cualquiera podría caer en ella. Además las autoridades escolares ya te traen- le señalo el gato azul_

_-Eso es lo divertido, la adrenalina y la sorpresa-_ _afirmo Natsu sonriendo, entonces se escuchó una explosión y un grito agudo –Alguien ya cayo, vayamos a ver quien fue el pobre idiota jaja- exclamo Natsu muy emocionado brincando el montículo para poder ver la cara de su victima, pero que duro golpe se llevo al ver que su victima había sido nadabas y nada menos que cierta chica de ojos azules – ¡Oh no, Lisanna!- _

_Lisanna ese día se había arreglado bastante bien, como si fuera a ir a algún lugar especial o algo por el estilo pero ahora estaba totalmente llena de lodo; vestido, piernas, cara, cabello. La explosión había sido intensa, una obra de arte de las bromas. _

_Natsu se acerco con la chica y se disculpo desesperadamente sin saber que hacer ahora -Lisanna lo siento, ¡Pero como soy idiota, yo no quería hacerte esto a ti! Happy tráeme una toalla, no, mejor una cubeta de agua,… Lisanna descuida te dejaremos reluciente-_

_-Aye sir- Happy se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo deseando haber nacido con alas_

_La adolescente de ojos azules no había dicho nada aun lo que hizo pensar a Natsu que estaba molesta con el, pero extrañamente Lisanna se soltó a reír –Jajaja, Natsu eres tan infantil, esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti-_

_-Lisanna, todo el mundo se enoja cuando le hago bromas ¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Natsu arqueando una ceja y torciendo la boca confundido por la inusitada reaccion de su mas grande amiga_

_Lisanna paro de reír y pensó mientras observaba su rostro en un espejo de mano –"Se lo diré, al cabo a el no se fija en las apariencias ni los formalismos"- tomando valor le dio respuesta a la pregunta de Natsu confesando de una vez lo que sentía por el –Por que te…te quiero mucho-_

_-Yo también Lisanna, desde que te conocí- afirmo el Dragneel pensando que se refería a su siempre fuerte amistad. Lisanna se puso roja y evito hacer contacto visual con Natsu sabiendo que iba a tener que ser mas directa, Natsu se alarmo por ese cambio ya que no era la primera ves que ella se ponía de esa manera –¿Lisanna que tienes? Últimamente te pones roja cuando estas cerca de mi, ni que tuviera poderes de fuego para darte tanto calor-_

_-Natsu tu si me das calor, calor humano-le dijo Lisanna a modo de complico, esto solo confundió mas al despistado chico –Natsu yo te amo, quiero que seamos mas que amigos- _

_Natsu puso su mano en su barbilla –Mmmh, no entiendo pero suena divertido-_

_Lisanna tomo a Natsu de las manos – ¡Entonces seremos novios!-_

_-¿Qué hacen los novios?- pregunto Natsu, era obvio que no ponía atención a las clases de desarrollo humano._

_Lisanna entrelazo sus manos con las de Natsu y lo miro a los ojos con esperanza –Bueno los novios hacen cosas juntos, pasean juntos, se toman de la mano, platican cosas que no dirían a nadie, guardan secretos, se divierten y si las cosas van bien pasan a otro nivel, bueno pero eso ya es muy adelantado-_

_Natsu tenia cara de desconcierto –No, no entendí bien, no se como podría hacer tantas cosas, pero cuando dijiste la palabra diversión me convenciste-_

_-Si Natsu divertirse ¡como esto!- la chica de cabello blanco le embarro una bola de fango a Natsu en la cara –jaja ¿que sucede? Natsu no llores- le dijo retadoramente_

_-¿Llorar? Nunca. Jaja, prepárate Lisanna has provocado al rey de las bromas- dijo Natsu tomando dos bolas de lodo entre sus manos, pero la joven no lo dejo lanzarlas, se le echo encima haciéndolo caer sobre el lodo, entonces comenzaron a forcejar juguetonamente ensuciándose el uno al otro, revolcándose en el lodo y riendo a carcajadas ante las sorprendidas miradas de los curiosos alumnos que pasaban de cercas._

_Elfman (quien por cierto ya era rudo como le conocemos) observaba desde lejos la escena consternado –Ay no siempre supe que Natsu era mala influencia para mi hermanita, ya se ensucio toda, Mira siempre le dice que sea mas femenina y esto que esta haciendo es imperdonable-_

_En eso se le acerco Mira, quien realizaba su servicio social de Fairy Tail en la secundaria –Ya déjalos Elfman, siempre se ven tan lindos juntos-_

_-Natsu estoy tan feliz por nosotros- dijo Lisanna llorando de felicidad por que su gran sueño se hiciera realidad. _

_Natsu puso su clásica sonrisa y respondió -Yo también-_

_En ese momento Natsu sintió sensaciones como nunca antes y sin saber por que se perdió en los ojos azules de Lisanna, aunque estuviera toda enlodada por alguna razón extraña se le hizo linda._

-Desde ese día en adelante Natsu y Lisanna se convirtieron en novios, ja ja recuerdo muy bien como le daba vergüenza a Natsu que fueran tomados de la manoy todo mundo los viera- reía Gray recordando los también divertidos tiempos de la secundaria –Pero a veces lo bueno es efímero, y a ellos dos les duro muy poco el gusto, yo creo que fue solo un mes-

**-"**_El semblante de Gray-sama ha cambiado se ve triste"_- pensó Juvia siempre atenta a cualquier detalle del narrador.

-El día de su primer cita había llegado y ambos iban a ir a un restaurante, y entonces...- Gray se detuvo y se contuvo, era la parte de la historia a la que no quería llegar

-¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Tuvieron su primer beso?- pregunto Leo descaradamente como si Gray se metiera en asuntos ajenos

-Ellos no tuvieron ese privilegio, por que ese día…ese día-

-Ahí están- grito un guardia del hospital vestido señalándolos con el dedo índice rompiendo el ambiente de concentración

-Agarrenlos, esos son los adolescentes problemáticos- dijo otro guardia saliendo por otro lado.

-¡Rayos, tenemos que irnos!- exclamo Loki levantándose de su cómoda posición, los otros tres de Fairy asintieron y sin perder tiempo se echaron a correr.

-Bloquéale el paso- dijo un guardia, tras lo cual salieron mas cubriendo una salida, en cuestión de segundos ya eran el doble de guardias.

-¡Tenemos que sepáranos! Lucy y yo iremos a la derecha- ordeno Leo girando en una dirección

Juvia se quedo maravillada de que formaría equipo con su amado -Gray-sama eso significa que usted y yo-

-Iremos a la izquierda- finalizo Gray la sentencia tomando a Juvia de la mano.

Desafortunadamente para la pareja de delincuentes (o al menos así estaban siendo tratados) la mayoría de los hombres de negros fueron tras ellos gritando "no dejen que escapen"

-Tsk, tenemos que ocultarnos- dijo Gray girando a un lado y bajando una escaleras, Juvia ni siquiera lo escucho por que tenia su vista en otro lado –"_Gray-sama y yo tomados de la mano, estoy en el cielo"_-

Gray semicerro los ojos atento buscando un lugar no tan obvio para ocultarse de los guardias que se iban quedando atrás, entonces entro a una gran sala y vio una cama con sabanas blancas, los guardias jamás sospecharían que estaban allí –Eso es Juvia, vayamos a la cama-

El que la Loxar anduviera distraída aunado a su gran imaginación la hizo malinterpretar –"_a la cama"-_ Juvia se puso roja al imaginarse a Gray y ella haciendo ya saben que en una cama del hospital –G-Gr-Gray sama ¿esta usted seguro?-

-Es nuestra oportunidad- contesto el Fullbuster sin voltearla a ver concentrado en que ambos llegaran

-P-pero, es tan súbito y atrevido, n-no s-s-s-se si estoy lista, ¿no cree que vamos muy rápido?- pregunto Juvia aun malinterpretando todo de manera bochornosa

-Entre mas rápido mejor- Gray alcanzo el objetivo y entro adentro de las sabanas ayudando a Juvia a que entrara también –Ahora no te muevas, esperemos a que pasen-

Juvia no tenia palabras en su boca, estaba en el momento mas intimo de toda su vida justo con Gray

-¿Qué pasa tienes calentura?- le pregunto Gray al ver que estaba roja, no era que fuera tan inocente como Natsu pero estaba demasiado centrado en escapar que ni puso atención a la posición en que ambos estaban. Como era de esperarse Juvia malinterpretó las palabras de el tomándolas como una insinuación.

A Lucy y su amigo que mas bien parecía su guardaespaldas les iba mucho mejor y justo en el momento salían del hospital sin problemas.

-Lucy, ellos estarán bien- le aseguro Leo al ver que la rubia volteaba hacia atrás constantemente –Pero mientras esperémoslos en el parque que esta a una cuadra-

Ambos se dirigieron al pequeño parque público donde todo era mas tranquilo, algunas personas paseaban, otras dormían bajo árboles y las palomas se bañaban en una fuente localizada en el centro de este. Lucy tristemente recargo su mandíbula en la palma de su mano derecha mientras observaba a una joven pareja tomada de la manos paseando felizmente por el parque, esto solo la hizo lamentar mas la tragedia que le aconteció a su amigo Natsu.

-Sabes Lucy, me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo, quizás exagero pero es como si tu vida fuera una gran aventura en la cual quiero estar- le dijo Loki dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y una flor que había tomado del hospital mientras huya. Lucy tomo el presente conmovida por que el elegante estudiante siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

-Loki ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?- le pregunto Lucy con curiosidad, apenas llevaban unos cuantos días siendo amigos y Loki actuaba como si la conociera desde hace años, la trataba con caballerosidad, además era detallista y sabia que hacia feliz a una mujer.

-Por que es lo que debo hacer- contesto Loki alzando la vista al cielo, contemplando las nubes

A la Heartphilia no le pareció una respuesta convincente, sospechaba que habia mas escondido en las melosas palabras del estudiante -¿Solo por eso?-

La respuesta esta vez no llego, por que frente a la banqueta en la que estaba ellos se planto un joven vestido con camisa sin mangas, con el cabello peinado hacia abajo y una cara larga y sombría ¡Era nada mas y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel! este cruzo los brazos e hizo una pregunta con una voz de pocos amigos – ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-

Lucy se quedo sin aliento, Natsu no era ese chico feliz y juguetón de siempre; sus ojeras en los ojos, su boca seria, su forma de hablar y su nuevo peinado lo hacían verse oscuro e incluso intimidador.

-¡Les pregunte que hacen aquí, deberían de estar en el instituto!- les grito totalmente fuera de control, Lucy quien de por si ya estaba con sentimientos mezclados sintió una sacudida emocional y estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar, pero Leo no lo permitió y se puso frente al agresivo pelirrosado confrontándolo defendiendo los sentimientos de Lucy.

-No le grites así a Lucy, ella no tiene nada que ver con tus problemas- le advirtió el trajeado con firmeza y determinación.

-¡Callate Loki, tu no sabes nada sobre mis problemas! Por que no mejor te regresas con tu montón de novias ¿eh? ¡Aléjate de Lucy, no juegues con ella como con las demas!-

-"_Natsu ni siquiera me esta tomando en cuenta"-_ pensó Lucy en shock negando lo que veía frente a sus ojos, Natsu se estaba viendo aun peor que el viejo Gazille

Las cortantes palabras del Dragneel le dieron a Leo donde mas le dolía; su pasado. Esta respondió con voz aun más seria –Ya he cambiado, no soy el mismo que antes, a mi si me interesa el bienestar de Lucy. Piensa antes de hablar- dicho esto se quito los lentes mostrando la determinación de sus ojos negros

-No me alces la voz, - le hablo el Dragneel poniéndose frente a frente viéndolo a los ojos retadoramente, el de cabello naranja no se dejo intimidar y no dio ni un signo de querer darse por vencido.

-¡Loki basta! ¡Chicos no peleen!- rogó Lucy consciente de que una nueva riña al puro estilo Fairy Tail era inminente, lo bueno fue que Happy apareció en ese momento para hacer lo mismo con Natsu

-Natsu, es suficiente, no tienes por que desquitarte con ellos dos. Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar- Hablo el azulado preocupado por la actitud del Dragneel

Tras las sabias palabras del azulado, el salamander lo siguió con la vista baja y el semblante decaído, quizás era por vergüenza de cómo se acababa de comportar, la opción de que fueran celos de ver a Lucy con Leo estaba presente pero era la más minima, no iba con su personalidad. Lo más probable era que estaba demasiado afectado emocionalmente por la noticia de Lisanna

Lucy ya no pudo mas y dejo salir todos sus sentimientos, pero esta vez no lo hizo derramando lagrimas descontroladamente, sino platicando todo su sentir con ese gran apoyo que tenia llamado Loki quien pacientemente escuchaba con atencion todas y cada una de sus palabras llenas de dolor y desconcierto.

_Instituto Fairy Tail_

En otra parte del inmueble se encontraba Justine se encontraba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados muy concentrado, en ese momento se le acerco Evergreen algo desesperada

-¿Fried has visto a Laxus y Bixlow?- pregunto a la vez que miraba en distintas direcciones buscando divisarlos.

-No se donde están- respondió el peliverde con calma, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro

-Grr, odio que me excluyan, nadamas los vea me la pagaran- renegó Eve alejándose de Fried, por traer la cabeza caliente nunca se puso a pensar en que el también estaba siendo excluido de fuera lo que fueran a hacer Laxus y Bixlow.

Fried copio su morral y su espada de esgrima, entonces comenzó a dar pasos rumbo a un lugar por el que nunca se le veía; las inmediaciones de la oficina del director

-"_Laxus, Bixlow, ustedes dos están dándose a rienda suelta. Les puede ir muy mal, esta vez tendré que intervenir, los delatare con las autoridades por su propio bien_"-

Por ello el se dirigió a la única persona de autoridad a la que le tenia confianza. Intento abrir la puerta de la oficina del director pero estaba cerrada, entonces escucho una voz fémina que decía "_abro enseguida_" al cabo de diez segundos al fin fue abierta la puerta y se encontró con esa persona en especial a la que buscaba

-Buenos días secretaria Mira- saludo monótonamente sin presentar ni una sola expresión facial.

-Ho-hola Fried, espero no llevaras mucho esperando ¿Que se te ofrece?- contesto Mirajane con una voz triste y quebrada. Fried pudo notar además que traía un pañuelo en sus manos y que tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Has estado llorando- le comento cruzando los brazos como si estuviera decepcionado

-Lamento que me veas así, siempre quisiera recibir a todos con una sonrisa, pero hoy…mi…mi hermana- Mira no pudo hablar mas por que se le cerro la garganta

-Lamentar y llorar no soluciona los problemas, las lágrimas dan muestra de debilidad, una persona sufriendo nunca esta a su mejor nivel- le dijo el de la tribu Raijin con frialdad sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos que sentía ella en este momento

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto ella exaltada y afectada de que un joven tan gentil y educado pudiera hablar palabras tan hirientes

-Puedo deducir que tienes problemas familiares. Sin embargo no comprendo por que lloras, no es que hacerlo pudiera hacer caer dinero del cielo o _traer a alguien de nuevo a la vida _– dijo de nuevo con una dura franqueza y falta de empatia

-¡Eres un insensible!- le grito la secretaria rompiendo en lagrimas de nuevo por la noticia que al igual que Natsu había recibido hace poco, con la diferencia que a ella le habían avisado por teléfono.

Fried no tenía intención de dejar de defender sus ideales, era como si no viera el sufrimiento por el que pasaba la secretaria –No es que te ataque, pero tienes que saber que los sentimientos son un error en el que cae el hombre ¿Tu no serás igual que los demás, o si? ¿Dejaras que lo que sientes te domine?-

Mira cayo en la desesperación y el enojo y comenzó a lanzarle cosas de su escritorio a la vez que gritaba con voz quebrada – ¡No hables mas, no quiero verte, vete!-

El peliverde no tuvo opción y salio de la oficina como si nada –El enojo hace que las personas pierdan la cabeza, es otro sentimiento mas, un sentimiento como todos, una piedra que hace tropezar a las personas- hablo en voz baja para proseguir –Laxus, he perdido mi oportunidad de salvarte, yo siempre creí que la secretaria era fuerte, pero me ha decepcionado. Por mi parte no considero haber dicho o hecho algo incorrecto, quizás hay algo en el protocolo social de lo que no me haya dado cuenta, investigare mas tarde a ver que fue lo que salio mal-

Ahora quedaba mas que claro por que se le conocía como "el oscuro"; era un hombre sin sentimientos, guiado por la responsabilidad y el deber, siempre siguiendo protocolos de manera mecánica. Justo ahora no sentía pena ni lamento por el derrumbe emocional que le había causado a Mira.

Fried el oscuro saco una lista de su bolsa y dijo finalmente con gran calma –Es hora de mis clases de esgrima-

Pero no todo era oscuridad en Fairy Tail, transportándonos al aula de artes, estaba apunto de darse un acontecimiento sin igual

-Haber Levi, se que vas a subir, es mas te regalo dos puntos extra por el hecho de que lo intentes- le ofreció el artista maestro a la tímida joven sabiendo como era mejor negociar con ella.

La peliazul primero se emociono por la oferta, pero luego regreso a la realidad-Dos puntos, ¡wow! eso me serviría mucho para subir mi calificación. Pero tengo miedo-

Vijteer se sentó en una silla como si fuera la escultura del pensador, lo hizo hasta que encontró una solución –Mmh, ya se que hacer para que tengas confianza-

-¿Ah si?-

-Gajeel baila con Levi- ordeno de golpe el excéntrico profesor. El metálico reacciono con sorpresa

-Hey, usted ya vio que no se bailar y si no lo vio es por que se estaba riendo, pase a otro con la niña, todos aquí son mejores que yo, por ejemplo, mmh por ejemplo…- Gajeel por mas que intentaba no lograba recordar los nombres de sus compañeros varones y el único al que conocía por nombre; Natsu, no estaba presente.

-Yo se lo que hago, ahora pasen a bailar o si no los repruebo- amenazo pasando de ser bondadoso a estricto en menos de medio minuto. La sola idea de reprobar le causo escalofríos a la pequeña estudiosa del grupo, por lo que no tuvo otra opción mas que seguir sus indicaciones, subió nerviosa y temblorosa hasta plataforma donde se encontraba ya Gazille con los brazos cruzados y de mal humor.

-Música maestro, ah yo soy el maestro- dijo Vijteer confundiéndose a su mismo muy cómicamente –Les pondré la música más fácil de bailar: música romántica-

Todos los alumnos hicieron su escándalo tras oír esa última palabra, hasta que Gajeel intervino.

-Elija otra, eso es de lo mas cursi, mejor algo rudo como heavy metal- protesto sin disposición de cooperar con el de la coleta

-Van a hacer lo que digo- hablo el profesor con autoridad, transformándose en un ser desconocido, despiadado y sin misericordia –Primero quiero que se tomen de las manos ¡y háganlo frente a frente!-

-Ay no que vergüenza- se quejo Levi escondiendo su rostro en ambas palmas de sus manos

Gajeel ya estaba harto y quería que todo terminara lo más rápido, para ello tenia que convencer a Levi. Además hacer el ridículo por segunda vez ya no se sentía tan mal como la primera vez. Así que ofreciendo su mano trato de animar a la pequeña peliazul -Je, ya hazle caso, eres lista, aprenderás pronto a bailar, no eres cabeza dura como yo. Si sale algo mal di que fue mi culpa y ya-

-No lo se, no es lo mismo- dijo Levi pero de todos modos aunque su mente no lo quería su cuerpo se movió solo y su mano se entrelazo con la del metalero.

Nuevamente los alumnos hicieron su escándalo haciendo ruidos de ambulancia como los que hacen cuando quieren molestar a dos novios.

El que ahora si le hicieran caso calmo al profesor -Eso es, pierdan el miedo, sientan la presencia de su pareja de baile, ahora Gajeel pon tu mano libre sobre la cintura de Levi, y tu Levi haz lo mismo en el hombro de Gajeel-

Los estudiantes siguieron las ordenes del instructor, era demasiado tarde para retractarse, además no se sentían ya tan inhibidos. En la audiencia Jet y Droy se morían de celos; Gajeel les estaba robando su sueño.

-Excelente, ahora pondré la música, ustedes solo déjense llevar por ella, que sus cuerpos se muevan al suave ritmo, no piensen en nada, en resumen solo disfruten del arte que es la danza- indico Vijteer a la vez que las luces cambiaban y una música romántica se comenzó a oír de fondo.

La pareja de bailarines no tenían ni idea de que hacer, por ello siguieron el consejo de su instructor; no pensar en nada mas que en dejarse llevar por la música.

Gajeel se dio cuenta de que bailar no era tan molesto, de hecho no le daba pena bailar con Levi, en ese momento sintió esa sensación extraña para el, esa misma que había sentido cuando descubrió el significado de los lazos que unían a Natsu y su amiga Lucy, pero esta vez la estaba viviendo, Levi lo hacia sentir como una persona totalmente diferente. En eso recordó las palabras de Juvia "ella te ablandaría y _sensibilizaría_ a ti" no estaba seguro de estar ablandándose pero si estaba sensibilizado.

Levi también se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis, un estado donde el miedo no existía, se sentía segura rodeada por los brazos protectores del chico rudo, le inspiraba confianza, la hacia sentirse capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Gajeel podía dar la apariencia de ser frío pero ella sentía su calidez, inconscientemente recargo su cabeza en el pecho del metálico y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por las sensaciones a la vez que su cuerpo se movía solo tal como decía Vijteer.

Los alumnos no se burlaban, por que simplemente no lo estaba haciendo mal, esto puso a reflexionar al maestro –"_Vaya, vaya, es raro, individualmente fallan en bailar, pero ahora que están juntos se mueven diferente, es algo misterioso, casi mágico_"-

_En ese preciso momento…_

Bixlow entraba adonde se encontraban Laxus y su prisionera, en cuanto la vio se emociono

-Jajajaja, así que ella es la suicida que se atrevió a burlarse de su grandeza Laxus-sama, jaja se ve deliciosa- dijo sacando la lengua y viéndola de abajo arribacomo era de costumbre para el.

Laxus no estaba tanto contento de ver a su camarada-Bixlow, tardaste mucho-

El pervertido saco lencería de su mochila –Je ja ja, no pude resistir ir de cacería, mira todo lo que conseguí para mi colección, ah si tan solo pudiera obtener una sola pieza de Erza estaría completo-

-Baka, meterte con Erza es ir a la guillotina- le señalo el rubio mostrando que a pesar de lo rebelde que era, consideraba a Erza como alguien de cuidado con quien era mejor no meterse.

-Hey tu nena, regálame tu ropa interior y te dejare ir jajaja- le pidió el del casco a Ultear

-Eres un degenerado, me das asco- le contesto Ultear confiada de que solo se trataba de una broma.

-¡Yo soy el que decide quien sale de aquí y cuando lo hace!- exclamo Laxus tomando las palabras de Bixlow como un insulto a su liderazgo, entonces puso su atención en Ultear –porrista, se que no eres de Fairy Tail, aun así te atreviste a venir de afuera y burlarte de mi-

-Ja, basura como tú no puede reclamarme nada a mí- Ultear lo rechazo con la vista, aunque se encontraba en desventaja y encerrada seguía siendo orgullosa

-Ya te pasaste, tenemos que castigarte, y sabes no es tan mal castigo, si te portas bien quizás hasta termines disfrutándolo- dijo Laxus, en ese momento Bixlow puso la cara mas pervertida que podía poner -No puedo esperar mas-

Ultear se quedo en shock -"_No puede ser, están hablando en serio, quieren abusar de mi ¿Qué clase de estudiantes son?_"-

-Hey Bixlow ¿donde esta Fried?- pregunto Laxus mientras se quitaba la camisa

-Olvídalo, es un bebe, comenzó a tirar su rollo sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, luego uso esa palabra rara "moralidad", bah nunca aprenderá- explico el subordinado apresuradamente ansioso por que comenzara la acción

-Uf apenas que tenia pensado hacerlo hombre, allá el, así nunca va a conseguir nada con la Mira. Bueno porrista, no opongas resistencia y todo ser más fácil-

-"_Son unos enfermos, tengo que salir de aquí_"- pensó Ultear retrocediendo al ver que Laxus se acercaba lentamente –Alto soy miembro del consejo escolar, atrévete a poner un dedo encima de mi y me asegurare de que nunca te gradúes en ninguna escuela-

-¿Crees que voy a caer en un truco tan bajo? ¡Sigues creyendo que soy un idiota!-

-"R_ayos ya se enojo mas. Un momento que es eso_"- Ultear pudo ver el taser atado al cinto de Laxus, solo tenia que tomarlo por sorpresa –Esta bien no opondré resistencia- dijo ella, esto hizo que el capitán del equipo de futbol bajara la guardia, la pelinegra aprovecho el momento para correr a el y quitarle el taser, Laxus nunca se lo espero, Ultear entonces comenzó a electrocutarlo –Sufre pedazo de ******-

Bixlow corrió al auxilio de su líder – ¿Hey p*** que crees que haces?-

Ultear respondió dejando de electrocutar al fornido sujeto y luego dándole una bien merecida patada a Bixlow en las partes bajas dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose.

-retuérzanse como los gusanos que son- les dijo para luego salir del cuarto

-Nunca te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino ***** vieja- le grito Laxus desde el suelo incapaz de moverse pero furioso a mas no poder.

Cinco minutos después Ultear conducía su lujoso automóvil a toda velocidad, se sentía humillada, sentía la necesidad de desquitarse con alguien –Maldición, ahora no podré volver a Fairy Tail, al menos debo de encargarme de que esos dos sean expulsados de esa escuela-

Ultear llego a un semáforo y freno tan forzadamente que casi término chocando al conductor de enfrente, estaba estresada –No, no puedo si hago eso Gerard se enterara de que fui a seguirlo y nunca mas confiara en mi. Mi objetivo es separarlo de Erza, no debo olvidarlo. Tsk ahora tendré que encontrar la manera de arruinar su relación sin poner un pie en esa patética escuela-

_De regreso en la clase de artes del profesor Vijteer_

No todo lo bueno dura para siempre y lamentablemente para Gazille y Levi el tiempo se les acabo.

Vijteer alzo las manos y declaro –Un aplauso a Gajeel y Levi por mostrarnos como se baila desde el corazón-

Los estudiantes aplaudieron reconociendo el grandísimo avance que habían tenido los dos peores en baile de todo el grupo.

-La clase finaliza por hoy, todos excepto Gajeel Redfox y Levi McGarden pueden salir-

Cuando el aula quedo desalojada se acerco Levi con una pregunta -¿Qué sucede profe?-

-Gajeel ven acá- llamo el profesor al metálico quien de mala gana obedeció –Ustedes dos bailaron bien, ¿a que creen que se deba?-

Gajeel se quedo en silencio, no así Levi quien mirando al techo pensativa dio su opinión –La verdad me sorprendí cuando usted dijo que bailamos bien, no se ni como lo hice-

-Bailaron bien por una sola razón; la confianza. Ambos sabían que eran malos, por eso al ver que bailarían con alguien tan malo, dejaron de sentirse solos, tenían alguien bajo las mismas circunstancias, con los mismos temores y el mismo sentir. Después de eso perdieron el miedo y con ello el único obstáculo que les impedía moverse con libertad- explico el del cabello café dejando Levi maravillada. Gajeel por su parte volteo la vista como si no le convencieran las palabras de Vijteer, pero dentro de si sabia que era cierto.

Jey y Droy llamaban a su compañera desde la puerta –Oi Levi ya mero empieza la siguiente clase-

-Es todo lo que quería decir, puedes irte Levi-

La aplicada fue a con sus amigos estudiosos a platicarles emocionada de la experiencia sin igual que acababa de vivir.

-Yo también voy a esa clase- hablo el ex phantom como una manera de despedirse de Vijteer

El maestro se levanto de su silla y detuvo a Gajeel diciéndole -Espera, no te vayas sin tu premio-

-¿Que? Ah el USB- Gazille había olvidado por completo el aparato

-Te lo has ganado por tu empeño-

_-"¡Al fin!"-_

Ese día Gazille no solo recupero el valioso dispositivo de memoria, también descubrió algo importante; por alguna razón desconocida el estar con Levi lo hacia sentir diferente ¿seria ese el primer paso en resolver al acertijo de su corazón?

_De vuelta en el parque_

Tras batallar por muchos minutos, Gray y Juvia lograron salir ilesos del hospital de Magnolia, tras avanzar un poco llegaron al parque donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros.

-¡Gray, Juvia!- les llamo Lucy alzando los brazos para llamar su atención.

-Mira Juvia, ahí están, vayamos- le dijo el pelinegro a su compañera

Leo se acerco a ambos acomodándose su corbata naranja para luego esconder sus manos en los bolsillos muy relajado -Se nota que se les dificulto todo allá adentro-

La actitud despreocupada del elegante Leo se le pego al Fullbuster y respondió con calma -No tuvimos tanta suerte como ustedes, pero lo bueno es que todo termino-

-Lucy-san te ves mejor- observo la peliazul cada vez menos tímida, pero entonces cambio por completo – ¿No será por que Gray-sama llego a iluminar tu día?-

-"_Es muy celosa_"-pensó Lucy con sorpresa en su rostro.

Loki suspiro, ya se les había ido mucho tiempo y estaban estresados –Hey chicos que les parece si vamos al Karaoke, yo invito-

-Oye Loki ¿de donde sacas tanto dinero?- le pregunto Lucy y es que era el segundo día seguido que invitaba a ir a algún lado.

El del traje puso su mano derecha sobre la nuca –Jaja lo que sucede es tras mi cambio que puse a vender muchos de mis artículos que ya no van conmigo, como por ejemplo mi vieja ropa y pues si que se esta vendiendo por Internet, ahora mi tarjeta de crédito esta feliz-

-¡¿Vendiste toda tu ropa?-

-Así es, ahora solo visto trajes-

-Eres raro-

Loki esta vez contesto con una sonrisa, pero en su mente estaba todo el plan –"_Lucy, así me gusta que estés; feliz. No quiero que te estés lamentando por Natsu, es en vano. Ojala que el pobre se recupere pronto"_-

Lucy en cambio tenia otro pensar –"_Le daré un tiempo a Natsu, pero necesito llegar a conocerlo mejor, quizás yo sea la indicada para curar sus heridas_"-

_Hogar de Natsu 6:30 p.m_

Erza caminaba con gesto ausente hacia la casa de Natsu, su mente estaba en otro mundo, tantas cosas le habían ocurrido ese día, desde la mala noticia que había recibido de Gerard hasta la visita de Ultear, pero su mente en estos momentos era ocupada por otra cosa.

Después de despedir a Ultear había ido hacia la oficina de Mirajane, a quien encontró destrozada emocionalmente por la noticia de la próxima muerte de su hermana, y a pesar los esfuerzos que había hecho por consolarla esta no podía dejar de llorar, sabia que era muy duro todo ello para ella.

Pero ahora estaba preocupada por otra persona: Natsu.

Si Mirajane estaba desmoronada totalmente, sabia que Natsu estaría mucho mas afectado y dolido debido a que nunca se deshogaba, necesitaba ayuda.

Por ello ahora se encontraba frente a la casa del Dragneel, esperando poder hablar con el.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro para luego dar unos leves golpes a la puerta, para que momentos después fuera abierta por él, ella se sorprendió al ver su estado físico.

Su rostro radiante y feliz ahora estaba decaído y notablemente demacrado, sus ojos que solían estar llenos de alegría no tenían brillo alguno.

-Hola, Natsu-le saludo esperando a que el muchacho hablara pero este no respondió nada, ella sabia que era hora de abordar el tema, por lo que se armo de valor y lo encaro-me entere de lo de Lissana-

Erza noto como de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre Natsu desvío la mirada al suelo, no quería que Erza descubriera su dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

La Scarlet dio otro suspiro, sabia perfectamente que hablar sobre el tema le resultaría muy difícil, pero debería intentarlo-¿quieres hablar?-.

Sin embargo el pelirrosa no respondió tampoco levanto la mirada, ni siquiera se movió, parecía estar en otro mundo; solo era una escultura humana.

La pelirroja lo tomo de los hombros intentando hacer que reaccionara- no te encierres en ti mismo, eso solo te causara mas dolor, habla con alguien, desahoga todo lo que sientes- sugirió conociendo muy bien la ansiedad por la que estaba pasando en estos momentos -estoy contigo en esto y quiero ayudarte-le dijo ofreciéndole todo su apoyo moral demostrándole que no estaba solo.

El Dragneel se dio la vuelta bruscamente quedando de espaldas a Erza, a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

Titania comprendió el por que tal reacción del joven -Natsu, llorar no es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte-le indico percatándose de que por eso se había volteado -Las lagrimas te ayudaran a desahogar las emociones por las que estas pasando, déjalas salir unto con todo lo que sientes, de lo contrario tu dolor se quedara encerrado para siempre-

-No me voy a desahogar, me niego, no voy a perderla, la necesito, la necesito demasiado, no puedo vivir sin ella- hablo al fin el pelirrosa negándose ceder a las lagrimas, sin embargo su voz desesperada y la garganta cerrada demostraba el sufrimiento por el que pasaba.

Erza nuevamente apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de él en señal de apoyo -Natsu, has sobrevivido un año sin ella-le dijo con el tono mas apacible de voz, intentando evitar que el joven se enojara mas no funciono, pues este se dio la vuelta exaltado.

-¡No! ¡No hay nada más de que hablar! ¡Déjame solo!-le grito con furia para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara con un fuerte portazo.

La intendente cerro los ojos con pesar- Natsu, estas deprimido, no puedes pasar por todo esto tu solo, no te aísles-dijo a pesar de que el muchacho ya no lo escuchara-comprendo tu dolor y necesitas tiempo para superarlo, pero aun así no debes atascarte viviendo en el pasado, debes seguir con tu vida-se dijo a si misma para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Mientras que Natsu se encerró en su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, estaba enfurecido, pero no a causa de las palabras de Erza, si no mas bien utilizaba el coraje para ocultar su tristeza, no quería demostrar su tormento, por ello lo disimulaba fingiendo enojo.

Arrojo todo su cuerpo hacia la cama cayendo boca abajo, su cuerpo le exigía descanso por lo que cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero de nuevo la imagen de esa joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules sonriendo abiertamente apareció en su mente, robándole de nuevo el sueño-Lisanna- pronuncio con voz seca e inaudible demostrando su lamento y dolor.

Sabia por que razón ella se encontraba en coma, por que la razón y el culpable había sido el, se sentía tan culpable que el dolor aumentaba cada segundo, por que cada segundo ella perdía la vida, y cada segundo eso lo hacia sentir mas miserable.

-debíamos ir a nuestra cita, debí estar esperándote a la hora acordada, si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo nada de esto habría pasado-se lamento con voz muerta, sin vida recordando esas tormentosas imágenes que dejaron marca imborrable en su vida; escombros y costales de cemento cayendo del techo y debajo de ellos…Lisanna.

_Apartamento de Lucy 9:00 p.m _

Al igual que el día anterior, Leo había encaminado a Lucy hasta su morada donde ya podría descansar toda la noche.

-Loki gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy- le agradeció la rubia y es que el chico la había ayudado a descubrir que Natsu era indiferente con ella por los problemas que tenia, también la había escuchado pacientemente y finalmente generosamente la había llevado a divertirse junto con Gray y Juvia.

Leo se sentía orgulloso de poder darle aunque sea un poco de felicidad a Lucy -Para eso estamos-

Lucy ahora dijo justo las palabras que el quería escuchar -Todos estos días me he portado como niña Loki, yo…yo no voy a llorar mas, seré fuerte por Natsu,

Leo dio el pulgar contento de que sus esfuerzos dieran fruto –Excelente decisión-

En eso la puerta de Lucy fue abierta por Virgo –Princesa Lucy, al fin ha regresado, me tenia preocupada, mire solo que hora es-

Loki parpadeo un par de veces, se le hacia raro que Lucy tuviera una sirvienta en su apartamento –Eh, tu amiga tiene razón, ya es tarde, yo también tengo que ir a casa-

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Lucy ondeando la mano a la vez que Leo se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"_Ay, Lucy eres mi debilidad, por ti estoy gastando mucho dinero, a la próxima tratare de controlarme"_- pensó el de los lentes azules con una sonrisa a la vez que subía al camión de siempre que lo llevaría a su hogar.

Lucy entro al fin a su apartamento y se dejo caer en su suave cama, pero Virgo no la dejo descansar por mucho tiempo -Princesa-

-Virgo, no me gusta que me llamen así-

-Señorita Lucy ¿Quiere que le prepare te? ¿O prefiere un baño de burbujas?-

-No gracias, tomate un descanso, recuerda que aquí no es la mansión de papa, no tienes que hacer todo el quehacer- le recordó Lucy con bondad.

-Me será difícil, pero lo intentare- le contesto la sirvienta extrañada por lo que le pedía la sucesora de los Heartphilia, sentándose a su lado en la cama prosiguió –Por cierto, veo que hoy usted se ve mas tranquila, supongo que ya soluciono sus diferencias con Natsu-

-Todo era un malentendido, el no tiene nada contra mi, es solo que tiene problemas- dijo la rubia no pudiendo evitar ponerse triste.

La sirvienta se sintió culpable por recordarle a Lucy sobre el Dragneel, por ello cambio el tema –Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero déjeme decirle que su novio es apuesto y se ve que es un buen chico-

-Si es un buen chico, ¿eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Loki no es mi novio!- exclamo Lucy levantándose de golpe enrojecida por el comentario de Virgo.

-Perdón ¿desea castigarme?-

-Virgo relájate, tienes derecho a opinar, es solo que no me esperaba un comentario, tan… tan a la Happy-

-Si señorita-

Lucy volvió a acostarse en su cama y con la vista clavada en el techo dijo con seriedad –Sabes, ya tengo una decisión, dile a papa que no volveré a casa, estoy muy a gusto en Fairy Tail, además tengo amigos irremplazables, amigos a los que necesito y a la vez ellos me necesitan a mi, en especial _el_- finalizo la rubia con la imagen de Natsu en sus pensamientos

_De vuelta con Natsu 11:00 p.m_

El joven seguía aun encerrado en su cuarto, sin embargo nunca puso cerradura por lo que su mascota Happy entro a ver como se encontraba el.

-Natsu, prepare la cena te la voy a dejar a un lado- le dijo el azulado dejándole alimento a Natsu en un buró. El pelirrosado ni levanto la cara, la tenia hundida en su almohada.

Happy conocía muy bien a Natsu y sabia que seria mejor dejarlo solo, cualquier palabra relacionada con la chica de ojos azules a la que una vez amo, podría hacerlo estallar. El gato se disponía a salir pero el chico al fin hablo y lo hizo en tono desesperado.

-Ha-Happy espera, ¿Lisanna va estar bien, verdad? E-ella va a volver, si ella lo hará, estoy seguro, todos la extrañamos, yo la extraño, Lisanna estará bien, si…puedo sentirlo- Natsu estaba tan afectado emocionalmente que estaba perdiendo el control hablando repetitivamente incapaz de asimilar la verdad.

Happy bajo la vista tristemente y solo respondió –cena y duerme Natsu, estas cansado-

El gato cerro la puerta y Natsu quedo solo de nuevo, no podía sacarse a la chica de su cabeza, recuerdos rondaban su mente recordándole todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero también lamentaba lo que no pudo ser. El sentimiento de perdida lo tenia todo el tiempo al borde de las lagrimas, pero se negaba a hacerlo, prácticamente se estaba forzando a ser fuerte, y lo hacia engañándose a si mismo, afirmando que Lisanna despertaría del coma y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Hundido en su pesar encendió la radio en una sintonía aleatoria y una canción inundo el ambiente.

_This is our last goodbye_

(Este es nuestro último adiós)

_I hate to feel the love between us die__  
(O_dio sentir que el amor entre nosotros muera_)_

_But it's over__  
(_Pero ha terminado_)_

_Just hear this and then i'll go__  
(_Solo escucha esto y entonces me ire_)_

_You gave me more to live for__  
_(Tu me diste mas por que vivir)

_More than you'll ever know_

_(_mas de lo que siempre sabras_)_

Natsu se sintió identificado con la letra de la canción, el odiaba la idea de despedirse de Lisanna, le era inconcebible dejarla ir, pero como bien decía la canción "todo había terminado" sin embargo las ultimas estrofas lo hicieron darse cuenta de algo; Lisanna lo había hecho feliz lo había ayudado a crecer como persona, le había enseñado tantas cosas y el se sentía agradecido con ella, aunque ella se fuera el siempre atesoraría todos los momentos que paso con ella y su recuerdo viviría por siempre en su corazón -¡Eso es!-

Esa el Dragneel corrió y corrió en la oscuridad, ni siquiera el cansancio y el desgaste lo detuvieron hasta que llego a su objetivo.

-Joven Natsu ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?- le pregunto el mismo medico que le había atendido antes en el hospital.

-Quiero verla-

-Lo siento pero ya estoy cerrando, es por orden de la coordinadora- le dijo el medico enseñándole las llaves

En ese momento llego Polyushka y viendo a Natsu hablo-Déjelo entrar-

-Si señora- asintió el medico movido por el profundo respeto que sentía por la veterana medica, aunque ella no fuera la máxima autoridad en el hospital.

Natsu no les presto mas atención, corrió hacia donde se encontraba recostada su amada, descansando placidamente en la inconsciencia, dando la apariencia de estar durmiendo, durmiendo eternamente, siempre monitoreada por maquinas las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Lisanna- le llamo tomando la pequeña y fina mano blanca como la cal de la joven entre sus manos grandes con total delicadeza como si tomara un cristal, en ese momento recordó unas palabras que ella le dijo hace mucho tiempo.

-"Natsu, me gusta verte sonreír, nunca borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro"-

El pelirrosa sonrío ampliamente mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos, observándola como si le dedicara esa sonrisa a ella – ¿Sabes Lisanna? Hoy escuche una canción llamada el último adiós. No te preocupes no vengo a despedirme de ti aun, nunca me rendiré-

Ambos médicos observaban por la ventana la conmovedora escena, incluso la fría Polyushka derramo una lágrima impactada por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Pero lo al oírla me di cuenta de que hay una sola palabra que debo decirte- Natsu pauso para besar con delicadeza la mano de ella, luego levantando la vista dijo con sinceridad –Gracias, gracias por todo Lisanna-

Natsu sintió apacibilidad en su corazón, pero luego se convirtió en una sensación agridulce, y es que sin darse cuenta se acababa de despedir de ella. El dolor regreso a su corazón, sentía que no podía resistirse más

-Tu querías que siempre sonriera, luchare por cumplir ese deseo, pero, hay algo que no puedo evitar, no me puedo contener- entonces la voz de Natsu se quebró por completo y lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus grandes ojos.

La voz de Lisanna retumbo en el interior de Natsu diciendo_ "Natsu no llores"_ pero era inevitable

-Siempre te extrañare, Lisanna- dijo Natsu dejando salir todos los sentimientos que había dejado encerrados por un año, hundiendo su cara en las sabanas se rindió a las lágrimas y por primera vez lloraba. Tenia que salir adelante, como Lisanna hubiera querido. El primer paso para superar su perdida ya estaba dado

_Continuara…_

Levante la mano quien lloro Me esforcé por hacer el episodio lo mas sentimental posible. Ahora quiero resumir lo que ha pasado hasta el momento y plantear unas preguntas:

Como habrán notado, Erza no se va a dejar ser victima de Ultear, pero esta ultima a pesar de su fracaso y de haberse hecho un enemigo no quiere darse por vencida ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Podrá el amor de Erza y Gerard resistir los embates de la engañosa mujer?

Gajeel se esta dando cuenta de que Levi es mas especial de lo que imagina pero la culpa lo mantiene atado ¿Lograra sentirse mejor entregando la novela de Levi? ¿Podrá descifrar el enigma de su duro corazón? ¿Aprenderán mas cosas juntos?

Lucy ha tomado la decisión de permanecer en el instituto Fairy para apoyar a sus amigos, ya que cada vez tiene mas como su nuevo gran apoyo Loki, el cual se siente cada vez mas cerca de ella ¿Podrá Leo sentirse satisfecho con su vida e olvidar sus errores del pasado?.

Juvia intenta conquistar el corazón de Gray, pero el pelinegro no nota lo que ella siente ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia? ¿Serra ella la novia que Gray busca?

Y lo más importante ¿Cómo podrá superar Natsu su pasado? ¿Abra alguna esperanza para el? ¿Podrá alguien curar su corazón y hacerlo olvidar a Lisanna? ¿O el amor que sintio por ella es irremplazable?

¿Arruino Fried su amistad con Mira? ¿Podrá la secretaria superar el triste destino de su hermana menor? ¿Entraran los oración seis en acción? ¿Qué hay de Wendy y Charle?

Déjenme decirles que la mayoría de estas preguntas recibirán su respuesta en mi siguiente saga de este fic que tendrá como tema "**La apuesta", **Como siempre seguiré tratando de desarrollar a todos los personajes que pueda y a introducir nuevas parejas.

Por eso les tengo una pregunta a todos ustedes ¿Qué les gustaría ver en este fic?


	11. Apuesta

He vuelto. Ya pase la etapa de planeación de esta saga y aquí les presento el capitulo de introducción.

A este capitulo le puse mas elemento de humor por que como recordaran, los últimos tres capítulos fueron dramáticos, por favor coméntenme en sus reviews si se les hizo divertido el capitulo tras leerlo.

**Instituto Fairy Tail, Capitulo 11; Apuesta **

_Ha pasado un mes desde que se revelo el secreto oculto de Natsu. Todas las cosas han estado muy tranquilas y Fairy Tail no ha recibido visitas indeseadas. Sin embargo conforme pasa el tiempo algunos alumnos(as) del aula 202 se van dando cuenta de que hay chicos(as) especiales, chicos(as) que les gustan ¿o no?_

Era la hora del almuerzo, pero no todo marchaba como de costumbre, situación era inusual y es que todas las chicas de segundo grado estaban sentadas en una mesa localizada en la esquina de la cafetería escolar. Los jóvenes se reunieron en una mesa localizada en la esquina contraria mas lejana, todos acomodados como si fueran caballeros de la mesa redonda; Loki, Gray, Alzack y Natsu ocupaban las únicas sillas que quedaban frente a la mesa y podían recargar sus codos en esta, a los lados se encontraban Jet Droy y Gajeel sentados en sillas individuales, este ultimo tenia la vista en el techo mostrando que no le interesaba la reunión, de pie se encontraban Elfman y Max y aunque había choque de personalidades entre unos y otros (Como la que hay entre Jet, Droy y Gajeel), todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿A que se debía el comportamiento extraño de las chicas?

-Es como si estuvieran planeando algo, algo grande- dijo Leo mientras bebía te helado, con clase y refinamiento, contrario a Natsu quien comía salvajemente una sopa caliente.

-Hey, vamos no es para tanto- dijo Gray estirándose flojo y despreocupado como de costumbre.

Alzack se exalto y tomo a Gray de la camisa, con rostro desesperado y voz apresurada hablo -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ellas están hablando sobre sus secretos, sobre quienes les gustan- El vaquero alzo la vista y vio como Bisca platicaba animosamente con Lucy – ¡Oh no, y que tal si Bisca le esta confesando a Lucy que le gusta un chico! lo se, ella le esta diciendo que solo tiene ojos para un chico…y ese chico, ¡de seguro no soy yo!- finalizo el tímido pelinegro poniéndose de mas paranoico.

-Vamos Alzack, se ve que hay química entre ustedes, solo confiésatele para que dejes de sufrir. No entiendo como con nosotros te expresas tan abiertamente pero cuando estas con ella te quedas sin voz. Todos ustedes si que exageran- le dijo Gray rodando los ojos, de pronto alguien mas lo agarro del cuello de la camisa –Hey si quieren mi camisa solo tiene que pedirla, al cabo que ni me gusta usarla- le dijo ahora al otro sujeto que lo sujetaba; el rey del chisme Max.

-¡Gray este es un acontecimiento sin precedentes! Las chicas van a hacer una pijamada, y como chicos que somos tenemos que seguir la pervertida tradición de infiltrarnos a su fiesta y robar su ropa interior- exclamo Max con una determinación nunca antes vista

-Pobre pervertido, das hasta lastima- le dijo Gray sintiendo pena por el

-Mira quien lo dice, el chico sin pantalones- contesto el rubio con un ademan burlón

Gray vio hacia abajo y se sorprendió – ¡Cuanto tiempo llevo así, nunca supe cuando me los quite!- 

-Hay que guardar la calma, todos estamos malpensando todo- dijo Leo incluyéndose en el grupo solo para no verse criticón, pero para convencerlos decidió pedir la opinión de alguien despistado – ¿No es así Natsu?-

El Dragneel estaba encorvado con la cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos rodeando su cuello. Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Loki –"_No puede ser, aun esta deprimido_"-

El pelirrosado levanto la cabeza –Mmh, ¿mmh? ¿Quien me hablo? Espero ya se haya acabado esta aburrida reunión y digo que es aburrida solo por un hecho- el chico pauso levantando su dedo índice para luego gritar -¡Por que Gray esta aquí!-

El Fullbuster se puso de pie ofendido y aun sin pantalones -¡Hijo de!-

Loki suspiro sintiendo alivio y pensando siempre en esa chica rubia de la que estaba agradecido de todo corazón –"_Que bueno que ya esta mejor, no podría soportar ver a Lucy triste por el_"-

-Pero que animales- dijo Droy acomodándose sus lentes viendo con pena como los dos chicos se insultaban

-Déjalos. Mejor mira, Levi esta confesándole a Juvia que le gusto-

-¿Tu? Si como no, ella se refiere a mí-

-Claro que no, ella no amaría a un ****** como tu-

-Calla el pico ***** pedazo de*****-

-_Idiotas, ellos están peor que Salamander y el exhibicionista_- pensó Gazille al darse cuenta de que los Nerds tenían una lengua mas descontrolada que su pelirrosado rival. Internamente se sentía con ciertas ganas de entrar a la pelea, últimamente extrañaba mucho su estilo de vida anterior donde hacia lo que quería y se divertía a diario y pensándolo bien, el último acontecimiento emocionante en su vida había sido el baile con Levi.

Loki se puso de pie al ver que Natsu y Gray ahora se estaban dando empujones y tarde o temprano caerían sobre la mesa. En un instante noto como Cana y Lucy reían levemente burlándose de lo incivilizados que eran los hombres, así que intervino diplomáticamente –Hey cálmense, vamos a quedar en ridículo, solo miren a las hadas, ellas son pacificas-

Max se puso en cuclillas con las manos sobre la cabeza, parecía que se estaba protegiendo cobardemente de los peleoneros, pero no era así, la razón por la que había propuesto robar ropa interior era la raíz de su preocupación –"_Necesito el tributo para lord Bixlow, si no le consigo panties me va a hacer calzón chino_"-

Al fin el último chico reunido se animo a comentar y lo hizo con orgullo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos mostrándose imponente –Bakas, los verdaderos hombres no se preocupan por esas cosas, un verdadero hombre debe preocuparse solamente por proteger a su familia. Jaja lo bueno que mi hermana Mira no anda perdiendo su tiempo pensando en chicos, así esta mas segura-

Alzack le toco en el hombro un par de veces –Eh, Elfman abre los ojos, parece que tu hermana no es tan inocente-

El grande hizo como le indico el del oeste y sus pupilas se contrajeron instantáneamente al ver que Mira se unía al grupo de chicas, no podía ser posible ¡su casta e inocente hermana uniéndose a la reunión de confesiones de chicas! Desesperado comenzó a jalar su cabello imaginando el futuro – ¡Nooooooooooo! Mira no puede enamorarse, si un chico gana su corazón, el le dirá que el la protegerá, lo cual es mi trabajo por cierto. Luego le va a decir que se va a casar con ella y ella le va a creer, entonces la va a dejar embarazada y la va a abandonar y le va a romper el corazón-

-"_Que imaginación_"- Pensó Alzack atónito, descubriendo que Elfman era mucho mas paranoico que el.

El de cabello blanco necesitaba descubrir quien era ese chico para así poder destruirlo sin misericordia, por eso acudió a la biblioteca de chismes viviente. Lo malo fue que como el rubio estaba agachado, Elfman lo levanto de sus boxers

-No Lord Bixlow, presentare el tributo, no me haga esto- comenzó a gritar el metiche de la escuela retorciéndose y tan asustado que no se daba cuenta de que era levantado por un fortachón con cara de demente el cual acababa de perder la razón.

La reunión de hombres se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, Natsu y Gray revolcándose en el suelo ahorcándose el uno al otro, Jet y Droy terminaron igualmente a golpes a pesar de lo supuestamente civilizados que afirmaban ser. Gajeel aprovecho la situación para repartir pisotones y pellizcos sin que nadie lo descubriera, Elfman acabo estrujando desesperadamente al aterrorizado Max pensando que así haría fluir los mas profundos chismes ocultos dentro de este. Al menos Loki y Alzack guardaban el orden y se limitaban a solo lamentar la escena.

_**Momentos antes con las chicas**_

-¿Pero que les pasa a estos?- pregunto Lucy poniendo una cara de confusión al ver como los hombres causaban un estrago, entonces comenzó a reír al ver que Natsu y Gray se empujaban e iban a caer sobre la mesa, Cana comenzó a reírse de igual manera. Ambas se tranquilizaron cuando Leo les echo una mirada desde lejos y comenzó a tratar de calmar a los jóvenes rivales

-Es extraño, nosotras nos reunimos aquí y justo en ese momento ellos nos imitaron e hicieron lo mismo- comento Bisca igualmente intrigada por el extraño comportamiento de los chicos (ellos si se estaban portando raro)

Levi suspiro y vio su reloj de mano con inquietud –Mirajane se esta tardando bastante, ya quiero saber como vamos a organizarnos para nuestra obra de teatro; "Fairy Asesinas"- tras revelar el motivo de su reunión la chica lista decidió sacar un libro para leerlo y matar el tiempo –No me he podido inspirar nada desde hace tiempo, necesito encontrar esa inspiración en otras publicaciones-

Cana sonrió y le dijo pícaramente –Apuesto a que no te puedes concentrar desde ese día del baile-

-¿Cómo? Digo, claro que no, es reciente-

La estudiosa oculto su rostro detrás del libro tímidamente, haciendo que la pelinegra sospechara más

-Se te da mal mentir pequeña. Ya se a que se debe tu falta de inspiración; te la pasas pensando en ese malandro Gajeel-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¡Claro que si!-

Lucy decidió ponerle un freno a Cana, ya que estaba poniendo en una situación bastante incomoda a la introvertida Levi. Pero lo hizo con tacto y de manera amistosa –Ya fue suficiente, ¿Qué siempre tienes que hablar de chicos y alcohol? Hablemos de otra cosa-

Cana semicerro los ojos y miro de cercas a Lucy –Mmh, así que quieres evadir el tema- la pelinegra pauso y luego dijo como si nada –Esta bien olvidémoslo-

Lucy suspiro luego miro de reojo al grupo de chicos y noto todo empeoraba entre ellos, ahora Natsu ahorcaba a Elfman con la corbata de Loki. Pero la rubia no pudo admirar mas la escena ya que la alcohólica contraatacó por sorpresa –¡Aja ya vi donde están tus ojos! ¡Eso es, a ti también te gusta alguien del grupo! ¿Quien es, Leo o Natsu? Ya sabes, no puedes tener a ambos-

Lucy se puso roja y no supo que contestar, Cana se dio un palmazo en la frente decepcionada por la timidez de sus compañeras –Oh my god, no sean así, ¿Por qué todas tienen que ser tan vergonzosas? ¡Si alguien les gusta tienen que gritarlo! ¿No es así Juvia? Hey Juvia reacciona-

La peliazul se encontraba cabizbaja sin poner atención, este día particularmente estaba muy seria y pérdida, no pérdida como solía perderse en su mundo de imaginación, se mostraba mas bien deprimida. No podía mas, llevaba mas de un mes en Fairy Tail y por mas que intentaba no podía llamar la atención de Gray. Siempre era lo mismo, era como si fuera una mujer invisible que no tenía cabida en el mundo del Fullbuster. Las esperanzas eran cada vez menores. Ya había intentado de todo, incluso recientemente había cambiado su corte de cabello y su estilo de vestir y aun así el chico de sus sueños parecía mas interesado en demostrar que era mejor que Natsu.

En ese momento escucho una voz femenina diciendo unas palabras que la sacaron de sus pensamientos "Les pondré el ejemplo, invitare a Gray a salir justo ahora"

Juvia sintió su sangre hervir ¿Qué mujer se atrevía a querer robarle a su Gray?

-Hasta que logro llamar tu atención Juvia, no este tan aislada, intégrate y platica lo que sientes- le dijo la mujer que acababa de poner celosa a Juvia

-Cana-san- contesto la celosa chica con un tono agresivo

-No te preocupes Juvia, no te pienso hacer competencia con Gray, pero te sugiero que actúes rápido antes de que alguien te lo gane-

Juvia se puso de pie y en un cambio de personalidad extremo azoto ambas manos en la mesa gritando como nunca se le había visto -¡¿Quién me quiere ganar a Gray?-

-"_Si que es celosa_"- pensó Lucy y como de costumbre hizo de arbitro entre las chicas en disputa –Juvia no te alteres, Cana solo quiere animarte a que no te des por vencida-

Juvia ni siquiera la escucho y le apunto con el dedo índice – ¡Aja! Lo sabia a ti te gusta Gray-sama, Natsu y Loki son solo mascaras-

Lucy cayo de su banca hacia atrás y se dio en la cabeza –"_Definitivamente es muy celosa_"-

La salvación llego justo en el momento adecuado; una de las mujeres importantes del instituto, la única que con una sonrisa podía detener cualquier disturbio –Hey amigas, el que los chicos de su grupo este peleando no significa que ustedes deban hacer lo mismo-

-¡Mira-san!- exclamaron todas las chicas al unisonó, mientras la peliblanca acercaba una silla para unirse al grupo

-Jiji, ¿por que tan tensas? La obra va a salir bien y se los aseguro por que acabo de ser testigo de sus instintos asesinos- les dijo la secretaria guiñando un ojo

Lucy suspiro poniendo una cara extraña –"_Mira-san es lo suficiente inocente como para no sospechar de lo que se estaba armando aquí, que alivio_"-

Mira puso su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior a la vez que pensaba arqueando un ceja –Mmmh, aunque sospecho que estaban hablando de chicos-

-_"¡Ay no, ya nos descubrió!"_- exclamo Lucy dentro de si, pero de lo que nunca se dio cuenta de que su reacción también fue física ya que dio un salto lo suficientemente notable como para auto delatarse

Cana era temeraria y el tipo de persona que nunca oculta lo que siente sino que lo admite con orgullo y lo demostró con sus palabras –Si de eso estábamos hablando-

-¿De la obra o de los chicos?- pregunto Mira ingenuamente, Lucy quería decir que era lo sobre la obra antes de que la conversación la llevara a revelar lo que sentía por Natsu, lo cual causaría un gran revuelo

-¡Claro que hablábamos de chicos!- grito Cana a todo volumen exasperada de la inocencia y despiste de Mira. Mala decisión, los chicos alcanzaron a oír

-¡Bisca ama a otro!- grito Alzack echándose a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de la mesa.

Loki cruzo los brazos y sonrió, después de todo a el no le preocupaban mas esos asuntos.

El pobre Elfman por su parte cayó fulminado al suelo como si hubiera sufrido un ataque cardiaco, Max puso los ojos grandes como platos profundamente interesado en la revelación de Cana.

-Ya ves Gray, yo soy mejor que tu- decía Natsu jalándole los cachetes a Gray

-Eso que tiene que ver con lo que dijo Cana- le corrigió su rival ahorcándolo con ambas manos en su afán de que Natsu dejara de estirarle la cara.

-Gihihi, como hacen escándalo por nada- se burlo Gajeel para luego echárseles encima a Gray y Natsu iniciando una pelea de cuatro contra cuatro, todos contra todos (¿cuatro? Así es, Gajeel arrastro al pobre de Max contra su voluntad para meterlo a la pelea)

Lucy le dio un leve pellizco en el brazo a Cana –Mira lo que causaste, un desastre nuclear–

Levi alzo su dedo índice y comento algo inhibida -Lu-chan, yo no usaría esa terminología, un desastre nuclear es algo mucho peor que eso, lo que pasa es que…-

Mientras Levi explicaba con detalle las consecuencias de un desastre nuclear aunque nadie le pusiera atención, Bisca no comprendía el comportamiento del vaquero -¿Qué demonios esta gritando Alzack?-

-Gray-sama ya no pelee por favor- suplico Juvia temiendo por la integridad física del alumno

-Ya chicas, ese comportamiento de los hombres es normal, no se dejen preocupar por eso- les afirmo Mira con seguridad

Levi hablo con cierta preocupación en su voz-Pero se están golpeando muy feo, y si Gajeel sale herido "_Ups_"-

-…- Todas las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio viendo con ojos sospechosos a Levi

Levi se puso nerviosa -¿Q-q-que su-cede?-

Cana inhalo aire profundamente y dijo con sarcasmo -Que es ese olor, aquí huele a amor-

Mira decidió ponerle un fin al tema y es que se les iba a ir el tiempo por hablar de esos asuntos –Amigas. Ya relájense. Aunque no lo crean los chicos también suelen ser muy sensibles en lo que se trata de asuntos sentimentales-

Las llamativas palabras de la secretaria captaron la atención del club de chicas quienes al fin pudieron concentrarse. Justo lo que Mira quería

-Por otro lado cada persona es diferente, Levi es tímida y se le dificulta expresar lo que hay en su corazón. Cana vive libre y es extrovertida. Sin embargo llévense todo con calma, nadie les va a robar a su persona especial de repente-

Lucy se quedo sorprendida por la manera de expresarse de la de ojos azules, por eso expreso su admiración –Wow Mira, eres genial ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-

-No olviden que yo ya pase por lo que ustedes han vivido, un día yo estudie aquí- sonrió Mirajane poniendo ojos soñadores recordando los inolvidables viejos tiempos –Asi es, estudie arduamente, participe en fiestas, en concursos y claro que me enamore-

-Mira-san, ¿usted se enamoro de alguien de aquí?- le pregunto Juvia con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas –"_Mira-san se ve que es experta en esto, necesito su consejo_"-

Mira recargo los codos en la mesa y apoyo su mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos, aun permanecía la expresion feliz en su rostro –Era de Blue Pegasus, su nombre era Hibiki, físicamente similar a Loki y con la clase del novio de Erza. Lo nuestro fue muy breve, yo era inexperta y solo estaba obsesionada con el y su imagen, no había amor de verdad entre nosotros así que rompimos-

Juvia sintió presión en su pecho, lo que dijo Mira la dejaron impactada y reflexiónate, en especial las frases "obsesionada con el" y "amor de verdad". Le afectaron tanto que se puso de pie muy cabizbaja –Voy a dar un ultimo repaso para el examen- dicho esto se marcho.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Mira consternada por el comportamiento de la estudiante más nueva de la escuela

Lucy negó con la cabeza –Mmh. El día de hoy ha andado muy seria y distante. Creo que tiene que ver con Gray-

Mira se disponía a dar su opinión, cuando un silencio invadió la cafetería. Los chicos se quedaron paralizados y pálidos, incluso Natsu y Gray dejaron de agredirse.

-¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña?- cuestiono Lucy

-Miren allá- señalo Bisca hacia una de las salidas de la cafetería, donde se encontraba Erza de pie cruzando los brazos y poniendo una mirada matona a la vez que giraba su cuello como buscando a alguna persona en especifico. Como detalle significativo, esta vez no vestía deportivamente sino como solía vestir en sus tiempos de intendente; blusa blanca de botones y un logo de Fairy Tail en la zona del corazón, falda corta color negro y tacones, finalmente traía el cabello suelto.

-Así que era verdad, cuando empecé a vestir deportivamente los alumnos me perdieron el respeto. Pero ahora no será así- se dijo a si misma la pelirroja observando de lado a lado a los aterrorizados estudiantes, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a abrir los labios.

Erza camino y se acerco a sus primeras dos victimas -Gray, ¿donde están tus pantalones? ¡Natsu, se que los ocultas detrás de ti! Dáselos de inmediato para que se los ponga– regaño como soldado poniendo en su lugar a los rivales quienes obedecieron de buena gana e hicieron justo lo que les ordeno.

La intendente continúo avanzando y lo hizo en dirección de donde se encontraban las chicas.

Cana le dijo a Levi en el oído -Se ve da mal humor ¿Acaso rompió con su novio?-

Levi apenas terminaba su explicación científica y ni siquiera se había notado la situación estresante -Y por ese descuido nuclear murieron millones y millones de personas ¿Ah que dijiste?-

-Erza que te trae por estos rumbos- le saludo Mira con total confianza a diferencia de las petrificadas alumnas

-Buenos días- saludo Erza con mucha seriedad y formalismo, entonces soltó la bomba de forma repentina –Lucy, en cuanto puedas pásate a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar de algo serio-

Lucy puso una graciosa cara de susto y se quedo pálida y petrificada –C-c-c-c-claro-

El resto de las chicas hicieron ademanes como tratando de decirle "Disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida"

-¡Erza esta aquí!- exclamo en ese momento un joven de tercer grado desde un pasillo visible a la cafetería. Erza alzo la vista y batallo un poco para reconocer al alumno, traía una prenda femenina en la cabeza como si fuera un gorro y una gran bolsa de ladrón en la espalda, solo había una persona capaz de hacer eso.

-¡Bixlow, no escaparas de esta!- exclamo Erza en un autentico grito de guerra sacando una cadena y luego saliendo corriendo hacia al pasillo

-¡Mama mía! Fried nos vemos después. No pienso perder el botín- le dijo el pervertido a su compañero peliverde de cabello corto que estaba de pie detrás de el, entonces saco un sostén de su bolsa –Ten te regalo uno- le dijo poniéndolo en las manos de Fried a pesar del desagrado de este

-Yo para que lo quiero- dijo de manera monótona "el oscuro" observando la prenda incapaz de comprender que tenia de especial como para que volviera loco al del casco

-Jaja como se le ocurre a Bixlow robarle a Erza sus trofeos en esa bolsa- rio Mirajane imaginando que el de la tribu Raijin cargaba otra cosa en su bolsa

-A veces eres inocente de mas, Mira-san. Bixlow llevaba equipo deportivo de Erza- dijo Levi.

En las cabezas de Cana, Lucy y Bisca aparecieron gotas de sudor y se expresaron al mismo tiempo –Levi, tu también eres igual de inocente-

-Bueno chicas respecto a la obra- hablo Mira, pero viendo al pasillo pudo ver a alguien conocido, parecía ser Fried, aunque el cabello corto era engañoso –Hablaremos después de ello- finalizo cambiando de opinión levantándose de su silla.

Fried tenia la vista perdida en la pared, pero se le ocurrió voltear a la cafetería y noto que la secretaria avanzaba hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro –"_Me esta sonriendo a mi_"- concluyo dándole la espalda a Mira para evitar contacto visual, buscando desalentarla, pero no funciono, aun oía sus pasos –"_No se desalentó, algo anda mal, he leído que dar la espalda es una señal de rechazo_"-

La sonrisa de Mira cambio a una cara de preocupación; el peliverde ahora estaba huyendo de ella con pasos rápidos –"¿_Herí sus sentimientos cuando lo corrí de mi oficina?_"-

-Mira se fue… ¡y yo estoy oficialmente muerta!- grito Lucy con las manos sobre su cabeza espantada por el citatorio de Erza.

¡Ring! El timbre escolar sonó en ese momento indicando el fin del receso.

-Bueno vámonos al examen de Química- dijo Levi muy contenta pero sus pensamientos indicaban lo contrario –"_Ya no puedo mas, no quiero estudiar, me siento tan frustrada_"-

-Que voy hacer, en cuanto acabe con el examen tendré que enfrentar el terror- hablo ahora la rubia imaginándose a una Erza con cuernos y ojos rojos echando humo por la nariz

Natsu se aproximo a Lucy gritando –Claro que no, no digas eso Lucy, yo enfrentare al terror, ese Laxus pagara por molestarte-

-Natsu, no se trata de Laxus, se trata de Erza- explico la chica, esta vez Natsu se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir

-¿Adonde se fue tu confianza Natsu?- le pregunto Gray burlonamente. Natsu se enrojeció de ira

-Ahí van otra vez- dijo Lucy resignándose a aguantarlos, fueran como fueran, eran sus amigos. El consuelo que le quedaba era que Natsu ya estaba mucho mejor, los días en que había estado deprimido ni siquiera insultaba a Gray, así que sus continuas disputas eran una buena señal de recuperación.

Al fin, los tres amigos al cabo de un minuto llegaron a su aula donde ya los esperaba el profesor de Quimica, Jura-san, con exámenes en sus manos.

-Gray, Natsu, Lucy, tengan sus exámenes. Es corto y sencillo- les dijo el calvo entregándoles unas hojas con problemas de estequiometria. Natsu por alguna razón se animo

-Gray te humillare, voy a sacar mejor calificación que tu-

-Cada vez dices más estupideces, acepto el reto veamos quien es el mejor-

Lucy se dio cuenta de dos cosas innegables: definitivamente el par andaba más competitivo que nunca y definitivamente el examen era difícil

Tras tomar su respectivo lugar, Gray trono sus dedos confiado en que esta vez prevalecería en el examen, el hecho de que el examen fuera corto le dio aun mas esperanza de pasar y sobre todo de aplastar a cierto pelirosado que andaba muy creído el día de hoy. Lleno de ánimos dirigió su palabra a quien le quedaba mas cercas, pero esa persona se veía decaída –Hey no te estreses, vas a pasar. Esta regalado-

Juvia alzo su vista triste y dijo débilmente y desganada -Gray-sama, ¿usted se preocupa…por mi?-

La imponente voz del profesor Jura Nekis interrumpió a Juvia y a Gray, no lo hizo a propósito lo que sucedió es que tenia instrucciones las cuales revelo sin demora –Tienen media hora para contestar. Luego revisare y calificare los exámenes para que sepan hoy mismo como les fue-

Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, un tercer punto se agrego a la lista mental; tendría que enfrentar a Erza mas pronto de lo que había imaginado.

El profesor dio la orden y todos los alumnos del grupo comenzaron a quebrarse la cabeza con el examen de química.

_**Cinco minutos después en el gimnasio de la escuela**_

Evergreen practicaba sus movimientos de patinaje artístico, su única meta era ganar el primer lugar en las competencias locales de Magnolia. Llevaba asi mucho tiempo por lo que se detuvo a descansar en las gradas, fue en ese momento cuando vio entrar a alguien familiar –"_¿Quién es ese? Ah es Fried, se acaba de cortar el cabello, que loco"_- pensó con curiosidad, pero le llamo mas la atención que alguien iba detrás de el.

-Fried basta de juegos, detente por favor, tenemos que hablar- le decía Mira quien no se rendía y le seguía aun

El de la tribu Raijin se dio por vencido, quedaba claro que la secretaria tenia algo importante que decir, su plan de evasión había fracasado –Que quieres-

-"_Interesante, Laxus-sama tenia razón, hay algo entre Fried y Mirajane_"-

-Fried, no podemos seguir ignorando lo que sucedió hace un mes, arreglemos esto de una vez por todas- le dijo la peliblanca con voz determinada.

Fried cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir, aun recordaba como había hecho enojar a la habitualmente paciente secretaria, ¿la había hecho enojar de verdad? Se pregunto especulando con más profundidad, no lo sabia, no entendía los sentimientos. De cualquier forma, estaba preparado para recibir una sermoneada por su comportamiento de hace un mes –Que sea pronto secretaria Mira-

Inexplicablemente la joven sonrió –Me da gusto que ahora si estés dispuesto a conversar, había buscado la manera de comunicarme contigo pero siempre desaparecías-

Fried había leído que las sonrisas indicaban felicidad y que una persona sonriente tenia mas posibilidades de iniciar una conversación amistosa –"_Imposible, de acuerdo a la reacción que tuvo la ultima vez que me vio debería de estar disgustada conmigo_"-

-"¿_De que diablos están hablando_?"- se pregunto la única espectadora de la conversación

Fried por primera vez se quedo impactado, por que de los labios de Mira salieron unas palabras que el jamás pensó que escucharía de ella "Fried me disculpo por haberte tratado mal"

El de tercer grado estaba experimentando sorpresa, una de las emociones que pensó que nunca sentiría, pero a la vez una emoción que le volvía débil. Ahora se encontraba incapaz de analizar bien lo que estaba sucediendo. El protocolo no le indicaba como actuar en esta situación.

Mira le ofreció su mano –Que dices Fried ¿me perdonarías y quedaría todo bien entre nosotros?-

Fried sabia que el saludarse de manos representaba una reconciliación entre dos personas. Pero no podía ser posible, el comportamiento esperado de una persona era el enfado ¿Por qué ella le sonreía? ¿Por qué era ella quien se disculpaba? El joven se sentía dominado, se sentía vulnerable. Sin pensarlo siquiera actuó en automático y sin saber por que estrecho su mano con la de ella.

Evergreen tapo su boca para no gritar accidentalmente, no podía creer que Fried se encontrara de esa manera -"¡_Oh dios! Cuando Laxus se entere de esto_"-

-Secretaria Mira. Yo…yo quizás presente un comportamiento socialmente inadecuado, admito que el protocolo social que sigo tiene algunas fallas y puede que por esa razón le cause molestia en esa ocasión. Pienso que en vista de eso, yo debería ser quien me disculpara- dijo con respeto el peliverde evitando contacto visual con Mira y soltando su mano con rapidez

Mira puso su cara de compasión y le pregunto a Fried eso que siempre había querido saber -¿Qué es ese protocolo del que tanto hablas? Me suena como una guía-

Fried ya regresando a la tranquilidad asintió –Algo así. Yo no entiendo los formalismos sociales que se dan entre las personas. Tampoco comprendo los sentimientos que presentan. Por eso sigo un código moral y social, para saber como actuar de la manera que se considera aceptable. De hecho por esa razón trato de minimizar las interacciones con las personas que no sean la tribu Raijin-

-Eso es triste- dijo la de ojos azules sintiendo pena por el de tercer grado. Un silencio invadió la sala de gimnasia

-"¿_Se van a besar o que_?"- se pregunto Evergreen muy interesada en la conversación, notando una evidente tensión entre Fried y Mira

Fried estaba desorientado, para el seguir el protocolo era algo normal, no algo triste. Alzando la vista pudo notar que Mira estaba roja, para saber por que era miro los ojos de ella, los tenia fijos en las manos de el. En ese momento recordó que aun sujetaba en su mano izquierdo el sostén que le había obsequiado Bixlow, en ese momento recordó que el comportamiento de Bixlow y su tendencia a robar prendas femeninas se consideraba incorrecto y concluyo que al tener la prenda en sus manos el también estaba siendo considerado como una persona indecente.

-Um Fried- hablo Mira titubeante y apenada – ¿Podrías darme ese sostén? E-es, es mío-

Un nuevo sentimiento extraño surgió dentro de Fried, la emoción conocida como vergüenza –Ah, di-disculpe, tenga. Bixlow me lo dio, no es que me interesara en lo más mínimo. Te-tengo que irme a mis clases de esgrima- se despido titubeante y nervioso entregándole la ropa para darse la vuelta y marcharse con pasos rápidos –"¿_Qué esta pasando conmigo? Este no soy yo"-_

-¡Fried! Esta bien, puedes irte, ya solucionamos lo que importaba- se despidió Mirajane satisfecha por como había resultado las cosas y en su corazón se encontraba una conclusión "Fried es oscuro y raro por que no socializa con nadie mas que con las malas influencias que son Laxus, Evergreen y Bixlow. El esta solo, necesita amigos de verdad"

-_Nuca había visto a Fried perder la compostura de esa manera, definitivamente debo informárselo a Laxus-sama_- dijo Evergreen esperando a que Mira se fuera del lugar para así buscar a su líder

_**Más tarde en el aula 202**_

Poco a poco los estudiantes iban terminando el examen de química y cuando lo hacia lo entregaban y tomaban su lugar. No fue así el caso de Lucy

-Profesor ya termine el examen- dijo ella entregándole el examen a Jura Nekis en su escritorio

-Bien Lucy, toma asiento-

-Um, bueno no se lo había dicho, pero Erza me cito a que fuera a su oficina-

Incluso el calvo profesor sabia lo que le esperaba a la rubia –Bien. Mucha suerte Lucy-

-Gracias profesor- finalizo Lucy, tomo su mochila de su pupitre y guardo en ella el lápiz que había utilizado para contestar el examen. Se encontraba dispuesta a irse cuando un obstáculo se le interpuso, no podía creer quien era

-Lucy, ¿adonde vas tan apresurada?- le pregunto Natsu con una expresión consternada

Natsu llevaba mucho tiempo apartado de ella, desde el incidente con los invasores de Phantom no era el mismo. Ahora en este momento era de nuevo el viejo Natsu siempre interesado en lo que ella hacia. La rubia prácticamente se moría de ganas de tener su atención, aun así recordó lo importante y fue firme en su decisión –"_El deber va primero_"-

_**En el salón de clases…**_

Juvia observaba una hoja que tenia entre sus manos frente a si, su expresión estaba inconforme y sus manos tensas arrugaban los bordes inconscientemente.

-Hey ¿Por qué tan angustiada?-le pregunto una voz varonil frente a ella.

La chica de cabello azul con su nuevo estilo en picos levanto la mirada –Leo-san- pronuncio al reconocer al joven que acababa de llegar a ella.

Y es que como Lucy no estaba presente, el había acudido a la mujer de la lluvia -Te noto muy distraída ¿sucede algo?-pregunto con interés en su afán de ayudar a cualquier chica en sus problemas.

La joven dudo un poco, pero ya había desarrollado cierta confianza en el pelinaranja desde el inicio de clases, pues había sido el mas amable con ella, así que bajo la hoja a la altura de su mesa banco-bueno, pues lo que pasa es que Juvia…- dejo la frase inconclusa debido a la pena.

Loki tomo el papel observándolo detalladamente-ah, ya veo, así que reprobaste el examen de Química- dijo comprendiendo notando el numero 5 en rojo – ¿se te dificulto mucho?-.

La peliazul desvió la mirada- no, en realidad no, lo que sucede es que Juvia no pudo concentrarse en todo en el examen-se lamento suspirando decepcionada de si.

-entiendo, ¿puedo saber cual fue la causa de tu distracción?-cuestiono con prudencia acomodándose los lentes.

Juvia se quedo silenciosa de nuevo, Loki arqueo una ceja. Juvia no se percato de la expresión del pelinaranja por que puso sus ojos en la raíz de sus problemas; un joven pelinegro que solo estaba interesado en batir a Natsu

Leo interpreto que la preocupación de Juvia era Gray, pero también supo que ella no quería hablar del tema -Si no te sientes con ganas de decirlo no importa, a veces no es fácil revelar lo que hay en el corazón-

Juvia se quedo pensando dentro de si en algo que le intrigaba y ese algo tenia que ver con la amistad entre Leo y Lucy -Leo-san. Usted siempre trata de estar al lado de Lucy-san. Cuando tiene su atención esta feliz-

-Así es, por que Lucy es importante en mi vida- contesto Loki como siempre lo hacia cuando alguien le hablaba de su relación con Lucy

-¿Es solo eso?- cuestiono la peliazul – ¿No le ha sucedido que a veces piensa demasiado en ella?- pregunto de nuevo poniendo a meditar al joven

Loki pensaba a menudo en Lucy, pero nunca lo había interpretado como que llegara a ser demasiado -¿A que va todo esto?-

-Discúlpeme Leo-san, pero es que a veces usted y ella parecen mas unidos que solo amigos. Muchas veces me imagino lo dichosa que me sentiría si "el" y yo estuviéramos así de juntos-

-Comprendo, se de quien hablas y no tienes nada de que avergonzarte- aseguro el pelinaranja tratando de ser comprensivo

Juvia no se contuvo mas y llego a preguntar lo que de verdad quería saber, es decir, si el elegante chico se sentía como ella –He notado que Lucy solo tiene ojos para Natsu. ¿No siente usted una sensación desagradable en su corazón? Algo así como rechazo. Una molestia cuando alguien dice la frase "Natsu y Lucy". No se bien como explicarlo- la peliazul pauso esperando la respuesta de Leo, aunque había mentido en la ultima parte; si sabia como explicarlo y solo necesitaba una sola palabra para agrupar todo lo que acababa de decir: "celos"

Leo no se tomo nada de tiempo para pensar bien en que responder -Lucy es libre de tomar sus decisiones, yo estoy contento de ser solo su apoyo-

-Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, darse apoyo el uno al otro- le afirmo la peliazul

-_¡_Hey Juvia! Puedes venir necesito tu opinión- grito Gray desde su banca. Juvia sintió un pequeño rayo de luz iluminar su entristecido corazón.

Loki le sonrió – ¿Ya ves? no te preocupes. Tarde o temprano el se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por el, tu sigue luchando-

-Gracias Leo-san. Controlare mas mis sentimientos a la siguiente- agradeció Juvia la atención de Leo olvidando de lo que estaban hablando

El de los lentes azules se sentó en su lugar y doblo su cuello hacia atrás poniendo la vista en el techo blanco del aula. Suspiro reflexionando profundamente en las palabras de la simpática mujer –"_Lucy, Natsu. Esta bien que Natsu sea amigo de Lucy, el es diferente a mi y es bueno que el se junte con ella. Sin embargo la frase "Natsu y Lucy" me incomoda, hmph que extraño. Vaya esta Juvia si que sabe bastante_"-

Loki continúo reflexionando en su amistad con Lucy. Juvia acababa de crear una controversia en su corazón y su sentir –"_Lucy yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, nuestros pasados son similares, creo que tu sientes lo que yo siento y viceversa. Si Natsu es a quien amas, yo… _"- Leo no se atrevió a finalizar la frase mental, la duda lo detuvo. Ahora que se había detenido a profundizar en su sentir se le estaba haciendo difícil aceptar que entre Lucy y Natsu llegara a haber algo especial. Definitivamente existían emociones ocultas que estaba saliendo a flote y Loki prefería que se quedaran donde estaban. Aun así tarde o temprano tendría que admitirlo; "Lucy cada vez era mas primordial en su vida" y el la quería cada vez mas cercas de el.

_**En ese preciso momento en la oficina de Erza**_

La autoritaria pelirroja esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Lucy, a su lado en el suelo se encontraba el pervertido amarrado con sogas y su "botín" descansaba en el escritorio de la intendente. Bixlow decía una y otra vez que lo dejara ir. Erza no lo escuchaba, por que todo su ser estaba inmerso recreando una escena que le causaba desconcierto. Todo había ocurrido el día anterior en un centro comercial a eso de las seis de la tarde.

_Hace dieciocho horas aproximadamente_

_Yo examinaba con cuidado las blusas que se encontraban en la sección de ofertas, sinceramente pocas llenaban mis expectativas, pero que más podía hacer. Tenía la resolución de ser más ahorradora, no quería tener que lidiar con sorpresas en el futuro. _

_Tras seleccionar un par de prendas me dirigía a pagar cuando de pasada escuche una voz familiar, una voz varonil que me ponía la piel chinita cada vez que la oía –"Gerard"- dije en mis pensamientos y me acerque adonde provenía, era la sección de ropa para adolescentes ¿Qué extraño? Yo estaba detrás de el, extrañamente vestía muy diferente esta vez, un pantalón de mezclilla, una simple camiseta blanca y mas inusual aun era que al parecer cubría su cabeza con una cachucha. De cualquier forma se me ocurrió darle la sorpresa dándole un abrazo por la espalda. Pero me contuve, por que el estaba conversando con alguien._

_-"Tenemos que irnos rápido"- dijo el bajando la vista, no tenia la mas mínima sospecha de que yo estaba a sus espaldas, la palabra"tenemos" dejo mas que claro que alguien le acompañaba ¿pero quien? No podía ver a nadie._

_En ese momento una pequeña voz contesto -etto…todavía no se que elegir, si quieres adelántate y yo, uhm yo te alcanzo-_

_-"Suena como la voz de una niña ¿con quien habla Gerard?"- _

_-No- contesto con firmeza y seriedad –Tu seguridad va primero, ellos pueden estar en cualquier parte. De hecho quisiera llevarte a Fairy Tail, pero…-_

_-¿Pero que?- le pregunto la vocecita_

_-Aun no es suficientemente segura, hace poco se infiltraron unos sujetos de otra escuela y causaron estragos. Si hay autoridad en la escuela, como la intendente Erza, sin embargo aun no la veo suficientemente preparada, le hace falta quizás ser un poco mas dura. En pocas palabras no esta lista-_

_Esas últimas palabras hirieron mis sentimientos, pero fue mas doloroso el que no fuera honesto conmigo, el solía decirme que me admiraba por mi fortaleza y ahora le contaba a una persona que yo desconocía que me consideraba débil_

_-Gerard, si querías darme un consejo podías hacerlo cara a cara. ¿Acaso no me he ganado aun tu confianza?- dije en voz baja y con tristeza en mi corazón me marche de esa parte de la tienda, fue entonces cuando me encontré con una pequeña criatura extraña… _

Erza de pronto escucho un ruido que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, era alguien tocando la puerta y llamándola "Erza, ¿estas ahí?"

-"_Lucy, como pude descuidarme tanto. Supongo que debo dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto_"- pensó Erza apenada por su distracción jurando concentrarse mas –Pasa Lucy-

La rubia entro con cautela, estaba pálida y el ver a Bixlow inconsciente no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a disipar su temor. Sabía que algo malo le aguardaba y no pudo siquiera ocultar su nerviosismo en su saludo -Ho-hola Erza-

Erza puso su mano en la frente y cerro los ojos. Lucy le dio interpretación de molestia y comenzó a temblar, sin embargo Erza se disculpo – ¿Llevabas mucho tocando? Si es así me disculpo estaba concentrada en otros asuntos-

-"¿_Asuntos como torturar a Bixlow_?"- pensó Lucy incapaz de quitarle la vista al pervertido. Lucy recordó que este mismo sujeto a veces le lanzaba piropos y peor aun lo había cachado observándole su parte posterior con expresión depravada. A pesar de eso hoy sentía un poco de lastima al verlo en una situación tan deplorable.

Erza noto que Lucy no dejaba de ver de reojo al revoltoso y por eso actúo –Ya veo, su presencia te molesta, te entiendo, déjame lo despido-

Dichas estas palabras Erza se acerco al inconsciente y dándole cachetadas lo despertó

El del casco se despertó de golpe como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla y grito traumado -¡Ah no destruya mas mi botín, no lo volveré a hacer!-

-Tranquilo, la sesión de rehabilitación ha terminado, puedes irte-le dijo Erza con seriedad desatándolo. El de la tribu Raijin dio un salto de felicidad y sin decir ni una palabra mas abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo gritando "libertad" una y otra vez. Tras esto Erza cerro la puerta y se sentó en su lugar habitual, cruzo las piernas y apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio, a los ojos de Lucy esa posición la hacia ver autoritaria como un detective interrogando a su sospechoso, y lo peor era que ella era la sospechosa.

-Lucy, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-

-"!_ No Erza, yo no hizo nada malo!_"- exclamo Lucy negando con la cabeza

Erza no se tardo y dijo todo de golpe –Lucy, me gusta Natsu y lo quiero para mi, espero que eso no te moleste-

En realidad eso imagino Lucy al puro estilo Juvia, definitivamente andaba muy paranoica. Erza en realidad si hablo de Natsu pero dijo otra cosa totalmente diferente –Lucy, tu eres muy cercana a Natsu, como autoridad escolar debo estar pendiente de la situación de cada alumno y me preocupa el estado emocional de Natsu, ya sabes de lo que le paso hace algunas semanas-

-Ah… con que eso era-

-¿Pues que pensabas?- le pregunto la pelirroja arqueando una ceja

Lucy pauso y se quedo pensando en todas las tonterías que habían pasado por su mente y le dio mucha pena -Eh, bueno-

-Olvídalo no importa. Cuéntame como anda Natsu-

Lucy hizo memoria y recordó lo que había acontecido durante el mes. La primer semana después de la visita al hospital, el Dragneel había estado muy serio, no se acercaba a nadie y prefería estar solo, siempre agachado murmurándose a si mismo en voz baja, a veces no entraba a clases y al parecer sufría de insomnio. La segunda semana el comenzó a mejorar, ya conversaba al menos con sus amigos y aunque todavía había tristeza en sus ojos, de alguna manera lo estaba superando. La sorpresa llego a la tercer semana, de la nada volvió a ser el mismo de antes, todo el mundo se sorprendió del repentino cambio de actitud que presento, volvió a ser bromista y sobre todo presento el mejor signo de mejoría que podría tener; volvió a fastidiar a Gray.

-¿Lucy por que sonríes?- pregunto ahora la pelirroja. Lucy sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo por como iban las cosas.

-Natsu esta bien, el es fuerte y ha vuelto a ser el mismo- afirmo la rubia totalmente convencida

Erza se quedo fuera de si, le era difícil creer que Natsu progresara tan rápido y mas que lo estuviera haciendo solo -No esperaba esa respuesta. Por favor continua-

Mientras Lucy explicaba a Erza con mas detalle, Natsu seguía presentando el mejor signo de mejoría como bien había dicho Lucy. Aunque sinceramente ya estaba exagerando mucho.

_**Aula 202**_

-Llevan todo el día así- decía Alzack moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación

-Al principio parecía divertido, pero ya se pasaron- comento Max cruzando los brazos

-Que mal, ya hasta dan pena- hablo Bisca ya atestada de tener que soportar lo que sus ojos veían

¿A que se referían los tres? A la eterna disputa entre Natsu y Gray por mostrar quien es el mejor. Particularmente el día de hoy ambos andaban mas reñidos que nunca y los retos que llevaban a cabo mostraban que ya se estaban yendo a los extremos. Justo ahora competían para ver quien era capaz de beber más vasos de agua.

-7 vasos- dijo Natsu tirado panza para arriba en el suelo, tenia el estomago hinchado y por la expresión palidezca en su cara se predecía que en cualquier momento podría llegar a vomitar.

-Yo también llevo siete, ugh- se quejo Gray tratando de ponerse de pie, indispuesto a perder, frente a el se encontraba un gran galón de 19 litros, del cual ambos se servían de continuo

-Ambos son unos bebes, es solo agua, todavía si fuera alcohol tendrían razones para quejarse- se burlo de ambos Cana. Su comentario solo provoco que los rivales se pusieran de pie, renovados y listos para continuar en el reto.

Jet se quito el sombrero en señal de respeto por la osadía de sus compañeros –Arriesgan su salud por el honor, si tan siquiera tuviera esas agallas-

-El consumo excesivo de agua es dañino para el cuerpo, envenenamiento por agua- se expreso su amigo inseparable el cual a continuación interrogo a la inteligente Levi que jugaba desinteresada con un lápiz –Levi-san ¿Cuánta esa la cantidad de litros de agua que al ser consumidos de manera continua causan daño a la vejiga de un ser humano promedio?

Levi siguió jugando con el lápiz, nunca se percato de la pregunta de su amigo, se veía perdida. Jet y Droy comenzaban a preocuparse, era como si a ella no le interesara ya la ciencia.

Natsu y Gray no dejaban de verse a los ojos retadoramente, ni siquiera en eso se rendían, eso de saber quien era el mejor se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

Pero el efecto de beber tanto líquido les cobro efecto y sintieron la necesidad de realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Natsu comenzó a saltar con las manos en su vientre -Tengo que ir al baño-

-Concuerdo contigo. El que llegue primero gana un punto- propuso Gray y antes de que el pelirosa contestara, se soltó a correr en dirección del baño.

-Eres un tramposo, sabes que yo soy mas rápido- le grito Natsu iniciando la persecución hasta en estos momentos no podían dejar de competir.

-Vamos Gray-sama, usted puede- la animo Juvia con un grito, aunque el Fullbuster ya se había alejado bastante como para poder oírla. Gajeel se coloco a un lado de Juvia y sonrió.

-Yo que tu no les animaba. Entre mas ánimos le des mas difícil será detenerlos mmh…pensándolo bien, mejor hazlo, será divertido verlos como idiotas destruyéndose el uno al otro-

-Gajeel-kun eso es cruel. Hmm bueno ya me voy, tengo que cambiarme para la siguiente clase; educación física-

Gazille cruzo los brazos, y se quedo inmóvil haciendo lo que pocas veces hacia, pensar.

Juvia se preocupo por el metálica y se le quedo viendo. El metálico al fin salió del trance –Juvia necesito que hagas un trabajo por mi-

_**De vuelta con Erza y Lucy**_

Justo ahora la Heartphilia terminaba de narrar la historia de la vida de Natsu durante el último mes

-Y esa es toda la historia-

Erza suspiro –Que alivio, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el, pero sabia que podía contar contigo Lucy-

-Ya sabes que si, amiga-

-Ah, una ultima cosa Lucy ¿Crees que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?- pregunto la intendente con un tono de voz inseguro

Erza era una mujer fuerte y segura, por eso a Lucy se le hizo muy inusual que la pelirroja hiciera ese tipo de pregunta y mas ahora que andaba mas estricta que nunca.

-Tú siempre haces un buen trabajo como intendente y profesora, no cualquiera podría hacerlo-

Erza bajo la vista insatisfecha con la respuesta de la alumna. A lo largo del día había hecho la misma pregunta al director y a la secretaria y a pesar de las respuestas positivas no lograba sentirse realizada. Si tan solo la respuesta de Lucy saliera de los labios de Gerard todo cambiaria. Pero sus duras palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y la sacaban de control. Apretando los puños cambio de tema regresando al tema inicial -Lucy, nunca dejes solo a Natsu, aunque no lo parezca el necesita de ti, del ambiente escolar y aunque sea extraño hasta necesita de Gray. El tiene la tendencia a cerrarse y a querer afrontar las cosas por si solo. Los próximos meses pueden llegar a ser muy duros para el, apóyalo "_Por que perder el apoyo de alguien querido es horrible_"-

En cuestión de segundos Erza acababa de ser directa y había revelado justo lo que quería decir. Lucy se quedo en silencio procesando lo que ella trataba de decirle –"_Natsu me necesita ¿Pero en que sentido?_"-

-Mira la hora que es, mi clase de educación física esta por empezar. Será mejor que nos cambiemos- señalo Erza al reloj desesperadamente de nuevo cambiando de tema.

Lucy chasqueo sus dedos –Es muy cierto, se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido-

-Si, gracias por tu buena disposición Lucy, nos vemos en clase- le dijo Erza hablando muy apresurada abriendo la puerta, la rubia pensó que la maestra de física se comportaba así por la premura, por eso es que tomo su mochila y se despidió con rapidez.

En cuanto Lucy abandono la oficina, Erza cerro la puerta y comenzó a marcar un numero en su celular –"_Vamos, contéstame Gerard_"-

_**Vestidores para damas**_

Erza era rígida, lo suficientemente estricta como para convencer a cada alumno que tenia que presentarse puntual a su clase con la vestimenta deportiva propia. Por esa razón todos los jóvenes estudiantes se vestían con tiempo para no meterse después en problemas. En esta ocasión todas las chicas ya se habían alistado y estaban en las canchas, todas menos Lucy.

En eso entro una apurada Lucy aventando su mochila a un lado, se disponía a dirigirse a su locker cuando se percato de que no era la única dentro, observo que su amiga Levi estaba sentada en un asiento aun vestida con el tradicional vestido diario. Aun más insólito era que la peliazul rompía unas hojas de cuaderno con una frustración latente pero presente.

-Levi-chan ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto la rubia sentándose a su lado

Levi escondió los trozos de hojas en su mochila que permanecía estática su lado, aun así juzgando por la expresión en la cara era demasiado tarde como para ocultarlo, Lucy ya se había dado cuenta hasta de que se trataban las hojas y lo afirmo con preocupación en su voz –Es tu nueva obra-

Levi cerro los ojos y dio admitió con cierto pesar –Así es Lu-chan. Eran hojas que aunque llenas de palabras, estaban vacías de significado. Estoy desinspirada en extremo-

Lucy le dio una palmadita en la espalda -A todo mundo le pasa, animo-

-No es eso, no solo se trata de la novela, últimamente nada me sale bien, me siento débil y vacía, tan pequeña ante el mundo-

"¿_Por que siempre me tocan estos casos?_" se pregunto Lucy, primero Loki, luego Natsu y ahora Levi deprimida y ella siempre tenia que ser la psicóloga que ofreciera una mano amiga, pero no se quejaba, ayudar a los demás la hacia sentir feliz –¿Y desde cuando te sientes así?-

La más joven de la clase confiaba mucho en Lucy, y es que siempre había cosas de las que no podía hablar abiertamente con Jet y Droy. Así que sin titubear revelo su sentir –Desde el día del baile, ese día me di cuenta de que hay cosas que nunca me he atrevido a hacer, yo nunca creí que podría bailar y sin embargo con ayuda de Gajeel lo logre, a veces quisiera ser mas decidida y valiente, así como es el-

"_Levi, todos somos distintos, todos tenemos nuestra propia personalidad_" pensaba Lucy a la vez que seguía prestando atención a las palabras de Levi

Levi se puso de pie –Aunque soy una come libros esa experiencia me mostro que no todo es estudiar, también es importante crecer como persona. Quiero determinación. Tu eres determinada Lucy, siempre lo demuestras con tus acciones, Erza y Cana también lo son. Pero yo no puedo, tengo miedo a tomar decisiones, a fracasar, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a algunas personas, por que soy débil, una clásica nerd encerrada en sus novelas fantasiosas-

Lucy se quedo sin respuesta, los sentimientos recónditos de Levi habían sido inesperados, nunca habría sospechado que la shadow nerd estuviera frustrada con lo que era y lo peor es que ella no había estado en esa famosa clase cuando Levi y Gajeel dejaron boquiabierto a todo el mundo _–"¿Qué paso en ese dia?_"-

Levi sintió como si se quitara un gran peso de sus espaldas, al menos ya había tenido la osadía de confesar lo que encubría en su corazón y que disimulaba día tras día.

-Gracias por escucharme Lu-chan, me siento mucho mejor-

Lucy al igual sintió un alivio -De nada Levi, no te presiones tanto, siempre y cuando te esfuerces podrás lograrlo y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo-

Las dos chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron ignorantes de que un gran sujeto con piercings escuchaba todo a través de una radio, cortesía de Juvia.

-"_Pero que palabras tan ridículas salen de la protegida de Salamander, me enferman, no soporto su actitud_"- pensó con repugnancia, no toleraba lo cursi y emotivo. Tras superar el disgusto se concentro en lo mas importante –"¿_La niña es perfeccionista o que? Se queja demasiado, pero eso es bueno, su falta de autoestima hará todo más fácil para mí. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto, es mi oportunidad, es la situación perfecta…para mi plan maestro_-

Gajeel froto sus manos con una expresión facial sospechosa visualizando en su mente lo que haría a continuación. Se veía motivado –"_Solo necesito que la nerd este sola_"-

_**En unos de los tantos bebederos del instituto**_

-¿Listo para el segundo round Gray?- preguntaba Natsu con la boca cerca de un bebedero, al parecer no aprendía la lección.

-Olvidemos ese reto, nuestro cuerpo no lo soportara, además ya va a comenzar la clase de Erza- le recordó el "exhibicionista" como muchos le llamaban por la escuela.

-¿Ah si? ¿Desde cuando te preocupan las clases?- le cuestiono su rival a modo de reto -¡Vamos un ultimo reto antes de irnos!-

-¿Unas vencidas con pulgares?- propuso el Fullbuster

Natsu replico -No, tus dedos son mas largos, mejor veamos quien le hace la mejor broma a Macao-

-No seria justo, tú eres el bromista profesional-

Los dos chicos siguieron proponiendo retos, pero el problema es que siempre uno de ellos tenia ventaja sobre el otro, así duraron tres minutos sin conseguir nada. Tanta energía gastada en tantos retos atreves del día les provoco hambre, en ese estado sucumbirían ante las duras pruebas físicas de Erza, por eso prefirieron ir a la cafetería a comer algo rápidamente, como siempre se tragaron un lonche como perros hambrientos.

-Un último reto Gray, vencidas normales- propuso Natsu justo cuando el pelinegro se ponía de pie

-Hecho- acepto el Fullbuster. Los dos iniciaron la batalla de brazos, pero sus fuerzas eran similares y ninguno lograba prevalecer. Hasta que llego se sentó y se soltó a reír, esta vez tanto Natsu como Gray concordaron el algo; no les gustaba ser interrumpidos en sus retos.

Natsu fue el que tomo la iniciativa en correr al molesto sujeto que no paraba de reírse -Laxus vete a fastidiar a otro lado-

Laxus dejo de reírse pero no se fue –Vaya, si que me han puesto de buen humor, es tan ridículo ver a dos imbéciles luchando, gane quien gane siempre seguirán siendo patéticos-

Gray apretó los puños, si Laxus quería pelea se la daría, eran dos contra uno y sinceramente ya no lo aguantaban. Laxus noto la ira del chico sin camisa y puso las manos al aire mostrando que no venia en son de pelea –Tranquilos, no es necesario llegar a esto, admito me deje llevar un poco-

-¿Que quieres Laxus?- le pregunto Gray con una mirada desconfiada, la presencia del capitán de futbol nunca se tomaba a la ligera, aunque este se comportara mas pacifico de lo normal.

-A través del día no he podido evitar ver su espíritu competitivo, al igual que ustedes me encantan los retos, solo que mis retos suelen ser mas extremos- hablo con emoción el Dreyar señalando al ultimo su cicatriz dejando claro por que la tenia.

Natsu hizo una mueca, no entendía las intenciones del rubio -¿A que va esto Laxus?-

Laxus se puso de pie y abrió los brazos. Ahora fue su turno de preguntar -¿Están dispuestos a demostrar quien es el mejor pase lo que pase?-

-¡Claro que si!- exclamaron ambos con audacia, no iban a quedar como cobardes

Laxus sonrió y señalo a ambos con el dedo índice derecho –En ese caso, les propongo un reto, un solo reto con el que quedara quien de ustedes dos es el mejor-

-No es posible mostrar quien es el campeón con un solo reto- opino Gray incrédulo de las palabras del Dreyar.

El futbolista movió su dedo índice negando las palabras del Fullbuster –Si lo es, es un reto infalible ¿sabe por que? Por que es un reto en el que ustedes dos son pésimos, en vez de mostrar quien es el mejor en algo veamos quien es el peor en lo que ambos son los peores.

-Suena lógico, el menos malo será el mejor- admitió Natsu encendiéndose de ánimos

Laxus al fin revelo el gran reto –Chicas, ustedes son malos en el amor: Gray tu llevas tiempo buscando novia y no has logrado conseguir una por que no tienes la madera para hacerlo y tu Natsu, tu perdiste a quien amabas ¿tienes la valentía para dejar el pasado atrás en intentarlo de nuevo?-

Natsu bajo la vista adolorido por las crueles pero ciertas palabras del Dreyar, bueno parcialmente ciertas por que el aun no perdía la esperanza. Gray por su parte sintió pena, el rubio tenia razón, a pesar de que buscaba novia para quitarse la presión de Lyon no lo lograba por que simplemente no sabia por donde empezar.

-Ambos tendrán que iniciar una relación con una chica y el que progrese mas será el ganador. Un solo reto, un solo ganador ¿Aceptan la propuesta? ¿Apuestan todo por el todo?- cuestiono el fornido nieto del director alzando la voz

Natsu el chico con el corazón roto y Gray el joven sin agallas se vieron a los ojos y asintieron el uno con el otro, entonces levantaron sus manos haciendo el saludo oficial de Fairy Tail y gritaron a todo pulmón – ¡Aceptamos la apuesta!-

_Continuara…_

Que tal. No ha sido mi mejor capitulo quizás por ser de introducción, pero prometo que esta saga ira poniéndose cada vez mejor. Los puntos principales a continuación:

Ha comenzado una apuesta peligrosa entre Natsu y Gray ¿Qué repercusiones tendrá en los demás? ¿Podrá el Dragneel superar por completo su pasado? ¿Encontrara el Fullbuster a la chica adecuada que anda buscando?

Juvia se esta desesperando por los malos resultados que ha tenido. Loki ha descubierto que tiene dudas respecto a sus sentimientos ¿Qué puede hacer? Erza teme que su relación con Gerard se venga abajo tras las duras palabras de este. Fried esta confundido. Levi esta perdiendo la autoestima y solo Gajeel puede ayudarla ¿Qué planea el chico rudo?

El siguiente capitulo se titulara "**En busca de una cita**"

Se verán los avances de Natsu y Gray en su propósito de mostrar quien es el mejor o más bien dicho "quien es el menos peor". También habrá un poco de Gazille-Levi y Erza-Gerard

Bueno ahora voy ha terminar los capítulos de mis otros fics, "superagentes Ace y Marco" y de "solo por que te deseo". ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Sección especial: Uniforme del instituto Fairy Tail **

Como es normal aquí va otro dato sobre el instituto, en esta ocasión quise describir cual es el uniforme que portan los estudiantes del instituto, tanto diario como deportivo.

Uniforme escolar de diario

Chicos: pantalón azul oscuro, camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga, corbata azul oscuro y un chaleco de botones azul oscuro con el símbolo representativo de la escuela y las siglas FT en color plata en la zona del corazón.

Chicas: la misma vestimenta que los chicos, solo que en lugar de pantalón utilizan falda y botas negras.

Uniforme deportivo

Chicos: camisa polo blanca con el logo en color dorado, pantalonera deportiva azul marino con una franja blanca gruesa a ambos lados, con estampado escrito "Fairy Tail" de manera vertical a lo largo ambas franjas.

Chicas: igual que los chicos, a diferencia de que utilizan shorts mas cortos con el símbolo en color blanco en el muslo izquierdo.

Este es el uniforme completo de Fairy Tail que "se supone" que todos deberían portar, pero claro, cada quien lo utiliza a su manera, como ejemplo Natsu quien solo utiliza el chaleco desabrochado, o Leo quien además del uniforme porta un saco y sus lentes de sol, asi cada quien le da su estilo propio.


	12. En busca de una cita

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic, ahora que estoy de vacaciones e tenido mas tiempo para escribir y pues e aquí los resultados, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Natsu y Gray han intentado por muchas pruebas mostrar quien de los dos es el mejor sin ningún resultado, por ello Laxus les ha propuesto conseguir citas y ver a quien le va mejor._

_Juvia ha estado a punto de rendirse pero con apoyo del amable pero confundido Loki finalmente ha decidido seguir esforzándose por ganar el corazón de Gray._

_Por otro lado a Erza le inquieta lo que Gerard piensa de ella y quiere descubrir la verdad. _

_Levi ha tenido problemas con su autoestima y es Gajeel el único que puede ayudarla y tiene un plan maestro para lograrlo. _

_

* * *

_

**Instituto Fairy, Capitulo 12; "En busca de una cita"**

Calculo, Algebra, Ecuaciones Diferenciales, Variable Compleja, en fin, un librero repleto de todo tipo de libros de matemáticas. Una computadora de escritorio corriendo programas en lenguajes de computadora bastante avanzados. Un sencillo escritorio con un papelerío desordenado y finalmente una foto de la mujer de toda su vida, la que amo hasta el final. Esas eran todas las posesiones que necesitaba en su oficina el doctor en matemáticas Gildartz Clive, uno de los mejores maestros de toda Magnolia y quien trabajaba en Fairy Tail. Era común para el recibir muy pocas visitas a su cubículo, pero durante este mes estaba teniendo muchas visitas y todas ellas eran de un mismo joven que necesitaba su consejo y su experiencia.

-Natsu ¿que dices eh Salamander? Pasa adelante- dijo al darse cuenta de que ese estudiante tocaba la puerta de su cubículo.

-Gildartz sensei, aquí como siempre- respondió Natsu entrando con una sonrisa y con toda confianza aventando su mochila como si se encontrara en su propia casa. A Gildartz no le molesto eso después de todo el era muy parecido al Dragneel cuando era joven.

-¿Como te sientes Natsu?- le pregunto el profesor de manera muy directa

-Mejor sensei, todo lo que me ha dicho me ha ayudado bastante. Hasta he tenido menos problemas con las autoridades- le respondió Natsu muy agradecido, algo inusual ya que el siempre se mostraba orgulloso.

-Que bien, me alegra que acudieras a mi en esos momentos tan difíciles, después de todo nuestras vidas tienen algunas cosas en común- dijo el de cabello naranja tomando la ya mencionada foto entre sus manos.

-La sigo extrañando- se expreso Natsu borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, pero la recupero al proseguir con lo que quería decir –Sin embargo tal como dijo usted, ocupar mi mente en otros asuntos me esta sirviendo muchísimo, justo hoy estoy encendido, voy a dejarle claro a Gray quien manda-

-Je, pues suerte Natsu, solo evita meterte en problemas-

-Claro, en este reto que tenemos nadie puede salir herido, no habrá problemas- afirmo Natsu alzando el pulgar

-Si tu lo dices-

-Jeje, bueno me voy que tengo clases. Nos vemos tutor – se despidió Natsu saliendo del cubículo volando rumbo a su clase de artes.

Gildartz recargo su nuca en las palmas de sus manos recargándose con firmeza en su cómoda silla –"_Se fuerte Natsu y no pierdas la esperanza de volver a verla. Por que perder la esperanza fue mi error"_-

* * *

_**Aula de artes**_

El irresponsable maestro de artes aun no llegaba y eso que ya debía de haberlo hecho hace diez minutos. Aprovechando el momento los sociales alumnos de segundo grado comenzaron a formar sus grupitos. Todos excepto Gray quien se quedo en su silla de trabajo observando con cuidado a todo el salón. Juvia fue la única que se percato de la mirada curiosa del joven

-"_Gray-sama es genial cuando reflexiona. Si tan solo supiera en que esta pensando_"-

Antes de que la peliazul comenzara a fantasear de nuevo, el alumno Gajeel se le acerco y la desconcentro con una enérgica palmada en la espalda –Juvia buen trabajo, todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, ayer ella y yo…-

La palmada resulto ser muy fuerte para alguien de constitución delicada como Juvia y tras toser un par de veces corrigió al metálico interrumpiéndolo de una vez –Gajeel-kun esa no es la manera de comportarse con una mujer, es demasiado brusco-

Gajeel puso cara de harto y replico –Hmph siempre le daba así la bienvenida a los otros element four. A veces extraño su compañía, éramos los reyes del vecindario y todos nos temían-

Juvia le puso un freno al exlíder de element four –Basta Gajeel-kun, recuerda que si alguien te escucha diciendo esas cosas todo los sacrificios que ha hecho hasta el momento se vendrán abajo-

Gajeel no contesto nada, de hecho ni siquiera le prestaba atención, tenia la vista fija en una pequeña chica que salía del aula acompañada de su mejor amiga de cabello rubio –Juvia, sigue a la niña, necesito que estés al tanto de lo que converse con la chica salamander-

-No es "niña" se llama Levi y tampoco es propio que a Lucy le digas "chica salamander". Recomiendo que te esfuerzos por llamar a las personas por su nombre- le sugirió Juvia recogiendo su mochila preparándose para seguir ayudando a Gajeel en su plan maestro.

-Si como digas, solo síguelas- hablo el Redfox fastidiado se ser rectificado vez tras vez. Juvia de buena disposición no se demoro y salió del salón.

Gray por su parte seguía solitario perdido en sus pensamientos -"_Si no me apuro Natsu se me va a adelantar, tengo que decidir ya con quien voy a intentarlo_"- Gray empezó a mover la cabeza lentamente solo deteniéndose cuando veía a una alumna y cuando recordaba a otra -"_Bisca, no podría, Alzack se la tomaría personal. Cana ¡no estoy loco! Eso seria un suicidio. ¿Levi? No es mi tipo. Lucy, jaja seria divertido fastidiarle la vida a Natsu saliendo con su mejor amiga, sin embargo Loki pondría las cosas difíciles. Veamos que opción me falta, presiento que olvido a alguien. Nah, para que pienso de mas, no creo que mi mejor opción este en este grupo. Si tan solo Erza estuviera libre"_-

El Fullbuster al ver que el profesor no llegaba salió del salón a dar un paseo y seguir meditando en sus opciones a cita. Cinco segundos después entraron Levi y Lucy muy animosas y detrás de ellas la desafortunada chica que por andar ayudando a Gajeel fue olvidada por Gray.

-Que bueno Levi, ese hombre te va a ayudar bastante, después de todo es su trabajo – le decía Lucy a su amiga comelibros

-Pues lo intentare- respondió la McGarden sonriendo mucho mejor que el dia anterior.

Juvia fue a con Gajeel quien jugaba con unas bongas, para darle el informe, pero no lo hizo por que automáticamente percibió una ausencia –Donde esta Gray-sama-

-Fue a comprarse una hamburguesa – mintió Gazille para evitar una avalancha de preguntas por parte de su cómplice

Juvia saco una pequeña libreta y comenzó a escribir mientras hablaba –A Gray-sama le gustan las hamburguesas, con esta va a haber consumido tres en lo que va de la semana. Cuando nos casemos me asegurare de prepararle hamburguesas con regularidad-

Gajeel puso una mueca por la obsesión de Juvia, después de todo a el no le importaba ni un comino la vida del amigo-rival de Salamander. El solo quería saber una cosa -¿Qué dijo la niña, eh digo Levi?-

-No lo vas a creer- aseguro Juvia cambiando su semblante a uno radiante. Pero como suele ser en el grupo de segundo grado, alguien tuvo que interrumpir el momento clave.

-¡!- grito Natsu alzando los brazos con ganas de confrontar a su rival en el juego.

-**** salamander, tenia que ******** la vida en este momento- maldijo el metálico destruyendo las bongas con coraje.

La única persona capaz de tolerar al pelirosado se le acerco para controlarlo, o al menos tranquilizarlo -Natsu, Gray acaba de irse-

-Es engañoso, no quiere que me entere de sus planes, sabe jugar bien. Gracias por la información Lucy-

-No se de que estas hablando- dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

-"_Tengo que conseguir una cita, pero no se ni como empezar. ¡Ah casi olvidaba las sabias palabras de Happy! Veamos sin funcionan"_

-¿Natsu?- Lucy podía leer una inquietud en la expresión facial de Natsu, era como si este quisiera decir algo.

-"_Alla vamos, no creo que me salga igual que a Happy pero vale la pena intentarlo_"- Natsu tomo aire y entonces sorprendió a Lucy poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella y viéndola directamente a los ojos le dijo con un atrevimiento sin igual –Lucy, ¿tu piel es de caramelo? Por que se me antoja comerte completa… a besos-

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- a Lucy casi se le salieron los ojos tras el semejante piropo de su amigo, a continuación se puso roja como nunca y mas por que al baka de Natsu se le había ocurrido decirlo en voz alta. Todo mundo excepto Loki y Gajeel reían por el gran oso de Natsu.

-"_Creo que lo hice mal_"- pensó Natsu ya que el esperaba una respuesta por parte de Lucy -"_Mejor iré a buscar a Gray a ver que anda haciendo, necesito conocer bien los movimientos mi enemigo_"- el amante del fuego deseaba saber que había salido mal en sus palabras así que termino su charla con su amiga –Bueno Lucy, me dices después que te pareció lo que dije. Tengo que ir con hielito tontito, nos vemos mas tarde. Ah y no se por que Leo me esta viendo tan feo, bueno no importa, bye –

Lucy no pudo despedirse de palabras y solo meneo la mano en señal de despido, enseguida de acuerdo a las ultimas palabras de Natsu observo con cuidado a Loki y se percato de que este seguía con una mirada fría y tensa cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el de cabello rosado hasta que este se marcho –"_Loki es un caballero, supongo que esa forma de hablar de Natsu le recordó su antiguo estilo de vida"_-

Loki en realidad no pensaba lo mismo: "_Natsu imprudente, como te atreves a hablarle así a Lucy y dejarla en vergüenza ante todos_"

Las masas no tardaron en rodear a Lucy interrogándola sobre las acaloradas palabras del chico

Cana la abrazo por el cuello insinuándole-Ayayay, como que ustedes dos ya andan en otras cosas-

Max fue aun mas sinvergüenza, se le acerco como reportero con todo y micrófono –Lucy Heartphilia ¿Podría explicarnos de que se trata todo esto? ¿Esta saliendo con Natsu? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Aun son vírgenes?-

Lucy paso de roja a pálida como fantasma y en lo mas profundo de su ser solo existían un par de palabras -"¡_Natsu Baka!_-

-Basta- dijo un valiente acercándose a los molestadores, pero todos acosaban a la rubia y por ello le quito el micrófono a Max y a través del aparato dio su mensaje con energía – ¡Dejen en paz a Lucy! Ella no quiere hablar en este momento ¿¡Entendido! –

Lucy suspiro con alivio cuando dejo de ser apretujada por los alumnos que la habían interrogado y fastidiado, sabia que no lo habían hecho con malas intenciones, aun así agradeció a su salvador, su guardián personal que siempre velaba por su bien –Loki, te debo una-

Loki negó las últimas palabras de la Heartphilia -No me debes nada y nunca lo harás, tú siempre…- el león de Fairy Tail corto las palabras y no termino la frase, fue como si en ese momento algo lo hubiera detenido, entonces se sentó en su lugar y agacho la cabeza con la mano derecha en su sien como si le doliera la cabeza.

A Lucy le preocupo la reacción del pelinaranja, se mostraba algo pensativo y menos platicador que de costumbre, al parecer el también quería decirle algo pero no era de mente liberal como Natsu. Hablando de Natsu ¿realmente hablaba en serio? ¿La deseaba o era una broma?

-"_Otra vez me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi_"- pensó Lucy rindiéndose a la duda y dejándose caer sobre su escritorio.

* * *

_**Tercer Piso del instituto**_

El tercer piso y ultimo del instituto Fairy era el asignado para los de ultimo grado, por allí se paseaba Gray aun pensando en que hacer, pero meterse en la zona mas peligrosa de la escuela le costo factura cuando un par de personas particularmente molestas lo interceptaron.

-Gray, otra vez faltando a clases, eres un hermano menor sin remedio-

El pelinegro apretó los dientes, ¿Por que tenia que toparse en este momento con Lyon y Sherry?

-Lyon-sama, mire al pobrecito Gray sigue solo y sin amor- la gótica acentuó estas ultimas palabras abrazando fuertemente a su novio

-No sabe de lo que se pierde- contesto el de ojos puntiagudos besando a la chica frente a Gray quien no aguanto mas

-¡Silencio! Para su información esta vez si voy a encontrar a alguien, voy a empezar con una cita o algo por el estilo- exclamo Gray sin inhibición dejando seria a la pareja de alumnos de tercer grado

-¿Y como lo vas a hacer?- le cuestiono su hermano en actitud retadora

A Gray se le quedo la mente en blanco, no tenia ningún plan en especifico, pero no podía mostrar signos de debilidad ante su molesto hermano mayor -¡Lo hare a mi manera!-

Lyon sonrió, el sabia que Gray no tenia idea de cómo empezar, sin embargo siendo su hermano mayor estaba interesado en saber que tan decidido estaba Gray por ello fingió que le creía y le puso a prueba –Que bueno que ya tienes la idea de cómo conseguir una cita, ya me estaba preparando para darte un par de consejos. Vámonos Sherry –

El de segundo grado se quedo boquiabierto con ganas de darse cabezazos contra una pared, su maldito orgullo le impedía rendirse ante las exigencias de su fastidioso hermano "_Tengo que ganar esta apuesta, no quiero ser el perdedor_" se dijo a si mismo tomando fuerza de voluntad para llamar a Lyon –Espera Lyon-

Lyon volteo de reojo satisfecho por la rendición de su hermano menor – ¿Si Gray?-

Gray prosiguió con una mano en su nuca y la vista a un lado en señal de lo incomodo que se le hacia el preguntarle algo personal al de ojos puntiagudos –Lyon, tu y Sherry ¿Cómo empezaron a salir juntos?-

Sherry suspiro -Ah, aquellos tiempos-

Lyon explico con brevedad-Fue muy sencillo, en verdad no tuve que hacer mucho, Sherry andaba siempre tras de mi y aunque al principio no le prestaba mucha atención, termine dándome cuenta de lo especial que era para mi y le di una oportunidad ¡vaya ciego que fui! Ahora puedo afirmar que ella fue la que me dio una oportunidad a mí, gracias a ella soy más feliz que nunca –

-Eso es amor- dijo Sherry abrazando con fuerza a su Reitei Lyon

Gray se sintió decepcionado y no se guardo sus sentimientos -Bah, que suertudo eres, ojala yo la tuviera tan fácil-

-"_Como puedes estar tan idiota_"- pensó el mayor sorprendido dominando sus deseos de gritarle en la cara que existe una chica llamada Juvia quien se muere por que se fije en ella.

Sherry por su parte se consideraba experta en el amor y fue ella quien le dio consejo al hermano de su novio –_Mira _Gray tengo consejos para ti…-

"_¿Mira?"_ Gray interrumpió la sesión de consejos –Eso es, creo que ya se quien es la ideal, iré antes de que Natsu le diga-

Lyon vio como el Fullbuster se iba corriendo desesperado, el creía que Gray hablaba de Juvia, pero algo no sonaba bien – ¿Natsu? ¿No me digan que a Natsu le gusta Juvia?-

* * *

_**Cubículo de Happy (así es, el gato también tiene uno)**_

-¡Happy tus consejos no sirvieron!- le reclamaba Natsu a su gato guía

-No puede ser, mis técnicas no fallan, lo hiciste mal Natsu, tienes que decirlo con mas sensibilidad-

-¿Entonces que hago?-

Happy cruzo sus pequeños brazos gatunos y cerro los ojos pensando en lo que podría hacer Natsu –Mmh, supongo que tendrás que usar el método directo-

El Salamander torció el cuello e hizo una cara extraña

-Lo que quiero decir es que invites a alguien a salir directamente, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto-

-¡Eres un genio Happy!- exclamo Natsu muy feliz

-Ahora ve y hazlo-

-Si señor-

-No te oigo-

-¡Aye sir!-

-Eso es, ahora ve y muéstrale a Gray quien manda-

Natsu salió de la oficina del gato azul, reanimado y revitalizado en su meta de vencer a Gray, pero fue cuando recordó sus responsabilidades "Creo que antes debo ir a clases, si no me ganare unos grandes problemas"

Cuando al fin llego al aula de artes se encontró con que Gray ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada con una sonrisa y una expresión facial muy confiadas dejando mas que claro que al el ya le estaba yendo mejor en la apuesta

-¿Sigues vagando sin ningún destino Natsu? Que lastima para ti pero ese ya no es mi caso-

-¿Acaso tú ya conseguiste a alguien?-

Gray alzo el pulgar como contestación provocando una rabieta por parte de Natsu quien comenzó a pisotear el suelo "¡¿Como lo lograste? ¡Dime quien es!"

-No te lo voy a decir, pero ya no hablemos de mi, mejor cuéntame tus fracasos de cómo no puedes conseguir a nadie- le hablo el Fullbuster con la intención de frustrarlo

Natsu no se atrevió a mostrar debilidad frente a su rival -Si puedo conseguir a una chica y lo puedo hacer cuando quiera-

-Eso es algo que quiero ver-

En eso Cana salió del salón para llamarlos a ambos –Oigan, el profesor de artes ya entro por si no se habían dado cuenta-

-Si ya vamos- respondió el pelinegro de muy buen humor

El Dragneel apretó los puños y puso a funcionar su cerebro –"_Tengo que hacerlo, y que sea frente a Gray para que sepa que si puedo_"- tras recordar los consejos de su consejero en el amor, el chico dirigió su palabra a Cana tomándola por sorpresa con una atrevida propuesta –Hey Cana ¿saldrías conmigo hoy a algún lugar para divertirnos?-

Cana puso los ojos grandes y sintió como si alguien le diera una sacudida. Gray se quedo sin palabras tras el atrevimiento de Natsu de pedir una cita de manera tan directa

-"_Cana no me hagas quedar tan mal frente a Gray_"- era lo que pensaba Natsu con inquietud en espera de la respuesta.

* * *

_**Una hora después cercas del salón 202**_

Max estaba que se comía las uñas de la emoción, acaba de sacarle un par de chismes a Cana y aunque le habían costado algunas monedas valían la pena

-Ese Gray esta más loco que una cabra- hablo solo seguro de que nadie le oía balbucear, pero ese no fue el caso, por que la mujer con el radar que detecta cualquier cosa que tiene que ver Gray logro escucharlo

-Um, Max-kun, ¿por que dice usted que Gray-sama esta loco?- le pregunto con respeto impresionando al rubio que ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado mal

-Gray esta loco por que… es un secreto. Si quieres saberlo tendrás que contarme un chisme a cambio-

Juvia no era el tipo de persona que anduviera metiéndose en asuntos ajenos (a menos que se traten de Gray) así que por mas que le buscaba no encontraba algo que fuera de interés para el metiche periodista de la escuela

-Lo siento, pero mi información es demasiado valiosa como para revelarla de golpe, mejor espera a que la publique- le sugirió el rubio al ver que la ex phantom no hallaba ni que decir

-Hey yo si se un chisme- hablo alguien a espaldas de Max quien sonrió emocionado en espera de la continuación la cual no tardo en llegar –Yo se que hay alguien que te quiere poner la paliza de tu vida y que solo se detendrá si le dices a la dama lo que quiere saber-

-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gazille- tartamudeo el Alors dándose la vuelta viendo al imponente sujeto con los brazos cruzados y una cara de asesino -¡Gray va a salir con una mujer mayor que el!- exclamo de golpe intimidado por el metálico

-Gihihi ahora estamos a mano Juvia- rio Gajeel, pero Juvia no le puso atención –Hey que te traes, te vez muy enojada- le dijo acercándosele poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella para hacerla reaccionar – ¡Pero que diablos! ¡Estas hirviendo!- exclamo quitando la mano de inmediato por un extraño calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la de ojos negros

-¿Quien, quien es la desgraciada que quiere entrampar a mi Gray? – pregunto Juvia con una voz llena de odio y una expresión sombría que dejo aterrorizado a Max aun mas que lo que le asustaba Gajeel. Sin posibilidad de salir de esta le revelo a la mujer todo lo que quería saber

* * *

_**Oficina del director**_

-Me llamaste Ne-chan, así que aquí estoy- le decía Elfman a su hermana quien se servía una taza de la maquina de café localizada en una pequeña mesa junto a su escritorio

-¿Gustas café Elfman?- le pregunto la de cabello albino, el negó con la cabeza y tomo asiento, por su forma de actuar y por su cara larga podía deducirse que el estaba preocupado

-Hermana, me estas preocupando-

-Descuida Elfman solo quería decirte una pequeña noticia- le aseguro Mira con alegría y sencillez disipando los temores de su hermano menor –Es que hoy no voy a llegar temprano a casa, ya ves que llevo mucho sin tomarme un tiempo-

El la interrumpió seguro de entender de que se trataba –Cierto, entonces vayamos a algún lado juntos-

"Elfman" Mira se puso un poco mas seria y con tacto fue directa –Gray me invito a un restaurant, y yo acepte ir, contigo he salido muchas veces y pues me hace falta salir con otras personas. No se si me comprendes-

Elfman rasco su cabeza y puso cara de confusión -Nee-chan-

-Pero si no te sientes tranquilo puedo cancelarlo- le aseguro rápidamente captando la inconformidad del fortachón

-No. Si quieres salir hazlo, no hay problema supongo. Esta bien en que quieras divertirte un rato siempre y cuando tengas cuidado- respondió Elfman fingiendo una sonrisa, una expresión que Mira le creyó por completo

La secretaria le dio un abrazo agradecida y su hermano le correspondió -Gracias Elfman, sabría que lo comprenderías-

-Somos hermanos, es lo que tenemos que hacer- le dijo Elfman viéndola a los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba muy feliz –"_Se ve muy feliz, en verdad lleva demasiado tiempo sin ser invitada por un hombre_"- tras estos pensamientos dejo de abrazarla –Nos vemos mas tarde, voy a mi clase de "ciencias del pez" de Happy-sensei-

Tras recibir el consentimiento de su hermana, el fornido y sobreprotector alumno salió de la oficina y su actitud cambio por completo –"_Gray embustero, mi hermana es inocente, frágil y fácil de engañar, una presa fácil para degenerados sin camisa como tu, pero aunque seamos compañeros cercanos ni creas que te lo permitiré, ¡El hombre Elfman protegerá a Mirajane! Descuida Nee-chan, nadie jugara contigo y nadie te romperá el corazón ¡Mientras yo viva ningún hombre se te acercara!-_

_

* * *

_

_**En ese preciso momento en las oficinas del consejo**_

El joven peliazul del consejo hoy se encontraba reacomodando todo en su oficina, en el suelo yacían libros, documentos, partes de computadora, fotos, electrónica, cajones sacados de sus lugares y una infinidad de objetos mas.

-¿Donde esta? Estoy seguro de que lo deje en este cuarto-

En eso entro un trabajador del consejo que tenia como marca característica unas extrañas cicatrices en un lado de su cara –Gerard-san, tenemos información nueva y confidencial sobre los planes del revolucionario Brain y los demás lideres del consejo requieren su presencia-

-Increíble Mest, eso si es algo que no sucede todos los días- exclamo el Fernandes aventando objetos al suelo con mas ímpetu que antes apresurado por encontrar el objeto que buscaba y que necesitaba

-¿Se le extravió algo Gerard-san?-

-Mi celular, ayer lo deje cargando en una conexión de mi oficina y fui a hacer un papeleo y cuando regrese ya no estaba. No hay manera de que alguien se lo haya robado por que cerré con llave antes de salir- contesto el miembro del consejo con ambas manos sobre su cabello, sin embargo se puso de pie y tomo su decisión –Descuida, vayamos a ver esa información nueva, es mucho mas importante que mi teléfono-

Mest y Gerard salieron de la oficina, este último volvió a cerrar la oficina con llave por si las dudas.

Cinco minutos después esa puerta fue abierta y la astuta Ultear entro, entre sus manos traía nada más y nada menos que el celular de Gerard.

-Hasta que tengo una oportunidad de devolvértelo, tu novia te ha estado llamando y mensajeando muchas veces. Lastima que nunca sabrás que te llegaron - dijo mientras entraba al buzón de entrada del novedoso teléfono de pantalla táctil, entonces acerco su dedo índice a una opción que decía "borrar", pero antes de presionarla se detuvo -Pero eso no es suficiente, ella te seguirá llamando-

La despiadada hermana de Gray comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto

"Erza, ya basta, ¡déjame de molestar! ¿Qué no me puedes dar un tiempo? Estoy ocupado con el trabajo y no puedo atenderte, así que no me mandes mas mensajes ni llamadas, ¡me irrita!"

-Enviado- dijo Ultear con una sonrisa victoriosa, a continuación borro toda la evidencia; llamadas de entrada y salida, buzón de entrada y salida. En fin todo lo que tuviera que ver con las ultimas llamadas y mensajes de Erza y claro, el ultimo "mensaje de Gerard". Tras esto escondió con cuidado el celular entre los montones de objetos que había en el suelo y se marcho cerrando la puerta con una llave copia de la de Gerard

-Bueno ya mero es hora de ir a casa. Mis hermanos necesitan de mi-

* * *

_**Una hora después en el instituto Fairy Tail**_

La última clase del día había llegado a su fin. Aunque eso le daba igual a Elfman, de hecho ni siquiera tenia idea de que se había tratado, ideas perturbadoras asaltaban una y otra vez su mente

_-Gray, no se si estoy lista para esto- le decía Mirajane a Gray mientras este la veía a los ojos con una expresión seductora _

_-Confía en mi, solo saldrá bien- contestaba Gray comenzando a desabotonar la blusa de ella_

-¡No, aléjate de ella!- grito Elfman saliendo de sus pensamientos, todo mundo se le quedo viendo tras la rara forma de actuar del albino. El comenzó a mover la cabeza en varias direcciones –"_Cana, Bob, Evergreen, ahí esta el tramposo Gray"_-

Gray quien platicaba con Lucy y Alzack sintió la molesta sensación de que estaba siendo observado y volteo a ver a Elfman a los ojos. A la vista distorsionada del fortachón, Gray estaba poniendo esa misma cara seductora que imaginaba una y otra vez, sintiendo que se volvía loco comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la puerta principal del instituto –"_Lo sabia, Gray no es de confianza_"-

Cercas de allí, Juvia se encontraba en un predicamento similar y siendo dueña de una imaginación tan vivida como la del hermano de Mira, no podía evitar que su mente le jugara trucos

-_Gray comprométete conmigo_- _le pedía Mira al Fullbuster con mucho ímpetu_

_-Pero apenas llevamos saliendo un día- replicaba el pelinegro inseguro y desconcertado_

_-Vamos tu has comprobado que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- le decía la albina con una sonrisa convincente -Ahora solo ponte este anillo en forma de corazón que saque de un huevo plástico de una maquina de monedas y así todo mundo sabrá que estamos comprometidos – _

Al igual que Elfman, Juvia salió del trance con una exclamación al aire -¡No acepte Gray-sama!-

La diferencia fue que a Juvia si le incomodo ser vista como una rara por quienes la rodeaban, necesitada de paz y tranquilidad se echo a correr buscando salir del edificio y poder respirar aire fresco, la puerta principal del instituto era la salida que le quedaba mas cercas .

Elfman seguía caminando con prisa reflexionando en su difícil situación -"_El hombre Elfman tiene que actuar, solo necesito un buen plan, Nee-chan no debe enterarse de que me estoy metiendo en su vida privada_"-

-"_Cana tenia razón alguien mas quería ganar el corazón de Gray-sama, me sorprende que fuera Mirajane"_- pensaba la Loxar aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos

_-"No se como hacerle, ni siquiera se adonde la quiere llevar ¡Ahora me estoy enfadando mas!"-_

_-"Juvia tiene que proteger a su amado, evitar que tome una mala decisión"-_

Los dos iban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera veían por donde iban caminando y en un momento terminaron chocando el uno con el otro en una intersección cercana a la salida que ambos buscaban. Ninguno de los dos fue derribado, solo las pertenencias de Juvia terminaron en el piso.

-Discúlpeme Elfman-kun, no lo vi pasar por andar pensando en algunos problemas- se disculpo Juvia agachándose al suelo.

-Yo tuve la culpa, aquí están tus cosas- le dijo Elfman ayudándole a juntar los papeles y cuadernos que terminaron saliendo de la bolsa de Juvia –Yo también tengo un problema, apuesto a que es mas grande que el tuyo-

-No lo creo, es que el mío tiene que ver con alguien a quien admiro mucho-

-Oye estamos igual, ¿de que se trata tu problema?-

-Se lo contare- asintió Juvia avergonzándose un poco de tener que hablar sobre Gray con alguien como Elfman –Peor usted también tendrá que contarme el suyo-

-Ok-

En cinco minutos los dos estudiantes contaron su situación y llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitarían apoyarse mutuamente para lograr sus objetivos los cuales resultaron ser uno mismo "Arruinar la cita de Gray y Mira"

* * *

_**Seis horas más tarde**_

El reloj marcaba alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el sol caía tras las montañas con el crepúsculo naranja-rojizo sobre Magnolia, cierto chico de cabello rosado caminaba al lado de su gato azul, con una trayectoria fija. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una pequeña casa color café claro situado en una esquina.

Sin dudarlo Natsu se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo un par de veces, sin percatarse de un botón con una letrero arriba que decía "por favor toque el timbre".

Momentos mas tarde la puerta fue abierta por una joven de cabello café, que vestía un top rojo muy pequeño dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo, así como un pantalón de cadera negro, muy ajustado y unos altos tacones del mismo color.

Al contrario de Happy quien quedo impactado sin poder creer que esa fuera la estudiante a la que impartía clases, Natsu sonrió ampliamente sin poder las mas mínima atención a su vestuario.

-¡Hola Cana! ¿Lista para irnos?-pregunto con su típica alegría.

-si, claro-dijo la Alberona bastante decepcionada dela simpleza del chico mas no dijo nada, luego vio a su costado notando a su maestro de Ciencias del pez-¿Qué hace tu gato aquí?-.

-Happy vendrá con nosotros-respondió como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Aye! Por cierto el hecho de que no estemos en el instituto no te da el derecho de faltarle el respeto a Happy-sensei, sigo siendo tu maestro-le reprocho el gato hablador, en cierto grado amenazando.

- tch, bueno en fin ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto viendo con recelo a Happy.

El Dragneel se desconcertó ante la interrogante-eh…bueno…no lo había pensado ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-pregunto despistado.

Cana rodo los ojos ante la poca planeación de Natsu –pues solo hay un lugar al que en verdad disfruto ir, pero no estoy segura de que sea un lugar apropiado, después de todo mañana aun hay clases -respondió pensando en lo ingenuo que resultaba el pelirrosa.

-¡Vayamos pues a nuestra cita!- contesto gritando de inmediato, sin imaginar lo grave que podría ser que Cana tome una decisión

-"_Nuestra cita…espero que Lucy no se entere de esto"_- pensó Cana antes de guiar a Natsu rumbo a su destino

* * *

_**En ese preciso momento en la casa de Gray**_

El mas joven de la casa se observaba a si mismo en un espejo a la vez que se acomodaba su moño rojo. Y no solo era eso; contrario a Natsu, el Fullbuster vestía muy elegante con un traje negro y una camisa igualmente negra que solo hacia resaltar mas su brillante moño

-Solo me falta elegir un buen perfume, la apariencia es el primer paso- hablo mientras abría un perfume de la prestigiosa marca "Ichiya Parfum" el cual poseía un atractivo olor a cítricos. Tras impregnarse de la colonia abandono su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para llegar al primer piso.

-Con que era cierto ¡mi pequeño hermanito al fin va a salir con una muchacha! Jaja créeme que ya me estaba preocupando sin novia- exclamo Ultear apareciéndosele de sorpresa

Gray suspiro harto de lo entrometida que podían ser su propia familia en sus asuntos privados -No puedes dejarme ni un minuto en paz-

Ultear corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para que su hermano avanzara, no sin antes despedirse con emoción -No olvides invitarla un día a cenar. Eso haría feliz a mama-

Gray rodo los ojos de solo imaginar las vergüenzas de las que era capaz de hacerle pasar Ur. Entonces salió ignorando la molesta sonrisa de su hermana y se dirigió hacia la cochera, tras entrar a esta contemplo un par de coches; el modesto y maltratado beetle amarillo que Ur les había obsequiado tanto a el como a su hermano mayor y el lujoso y brillante Mercedes Benz ultimo modelo color negro, que Ultear utilizaba como medio de transporte.

Resignado saco las llaves del beetle y se disponía a abrirlo cuando unas llaves voladoras aterrorizaron en el cofre del auto. Gray las recogió y alzo la vista para contemplar quien las había lanzado -Lyon-

El peligris se recargo en el Mercedes y le hizo una pregunta a su hermano menor -¿No piensas salir a tu cita en el Volkswagen o si? A ambos nos da pena usar ese auto-

-Pero Ultear nunca prestaría su auto…ella no sabe de esto- afirmo Gray consciente de lo que Lyon pretendía

-Si Ultear se muere por que tengas una cita entonces que te apoye. Ah y no olvides esto- le dijo Lyon lanzándole un ramo de flores el cual cacho sin problemas –Anda ve y sorpréndela quienquiera que sea-

Gray agradeció la ayudada que le dio su hermano y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aunque se molestara el uno al otro, siempre estarían listos para apoyarse. Con gran emoción y lleno de adrenalina encendió los motores y se echo a andar –"_Esto es un sueño_"- se dijo a si mismo perdiendo noción de la realidad, la velocidad lo volvía loco, tanto que para cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era real ya estaba estacionado frente a la alta residencia de su invitada de honor.

Mirajane se encontraba asomándose por la ventana y cuando vio que un lujoso auto se pregunto si era quien esperaba, vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando observo que Gray bajaba del auto con unas flores en sus manos

-Elfman, ya llego Gray-

Elfman se encontraba flojeando tirado en su cama viendo deportes en la TV. Con un tono de voz desinteresado dio su autorización –Ya llego el momento, ve y diviértete. Yo me quedare aquí tranquilo de que Gray es un buen chico que te cuidara bien-

La mujer sonrió una última vez y tras darse un último vistazo en el espejo salió al encuentro de Gray.

El Fullbuster se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta del auto, observando el ramo de rosas que sostenía con su mano derecha, pensando en que palabras debería utilizar para dar un buen inicio a su cita, tan encismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Mira había salido y que se encontraba plantada frente a si.

-buenas noches Gray-saludo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada, notando como la albina vestía sencillamente con un vestido rosa pastel sencillo y recatado, debajo de las rodillas y sin escote y unas zapatillas de piso blancos.

"_a las mujeres les gusta que las elogien por la apariencia" _recordó las palabras de su hermano Lyon-hola Mira, te miras muy bien esta noche-.

-gracias Gray, lo mismo puedo decir de ti-respondió con una sonrisa.

Gray se sorprendió al ver que había funcionado, pero su mente se quedo en blanco, pues no tenia idea con que seguir, entonces vio el arreglo floral-ah, yo…te traje esto-atino a decir entregándole el ramo.

-oh, no debiste molestarte- pronuncio aceptando el detalle.

-no es nada, Ahem, ¿nos vamos?-cuestiono conforme se le agotaban las ideas, la peliblanca asintió y ambos subieron al auto.

Lo que ninguno de los dos contaban es que cierto sujeto fornido los observaba a través de la ventana con una mirada asesina.

"_no, Nee-chan estas cayendo en las redes de ese exhibicionista, no dejare que te rompan el corazón" _juro dentro de si el hermano menor y en cuanto el auto dio vuelta en la esquina Elfman salió corriendo hacia fuera de la casa y golpeo el árbol de cerezo que estaba al lado de su hogar-ya puedes salir-.

Detrás del árbol salió Juvia con una expresión molesta en el rostro, pues al igual que el gran sujeto presencio toda la escena -¿tienes todo listo?-pregunto inexpresiva.

-por supuesto, tengo todo planeado-contesto descolgando una mochila de su espalda, donde contenía los siniestros instrumentos para llevar a cabo su macabro plan. Entonces ambos se pusieron lentes oscuros lo cual los hacia parecer agentes secretos. El gran plan estaba por empezar…

* * *

_**Al cabo de una hora, en un antro de mala fama de la ciudad**_

Natsu y Happy observaban con decepción la fachada del lugar adonde Cana les había llevado, el antro "Eisenwald"

-No se ve muy divertido-

-Cuando entres veras lo que es diversión de verdad, Natsu- le aseguro Cana tomándolo de la mano para que entrara al centro de entretenimiento nocturno.

-Hey no me olviden, ambos tienen un punto menos en mi clase- les regaño Happy indignado de ser ignorado

Natsu abrió los ojos al ver la clase de lugar que era ese, uno como el que nunca había conocido; había gente bailando desenfrenadamente en una pista de baile al ritmo de una música estruendosa y colores cambiantes procedentes del techo, las personas que no bailaban consumían bebidas alcohólicas y conversaban felices en su borrachera, pero lo que le molestaba del lugar era el olor insoportable a cigarro y alcohol que impregnaba el ambiente, después de todo el olfato del joven era mas desarrollado de lo normal y por ende mas sensible.

-Cana ¿Dónde esta la parte divertida de este lugar?- pregunto Natsu sujetándose el tabique nasal con dos dedos ansioso de salir huyendo de allí

Cana sonrió y guiño un ojo -Pronto lo sabrás, aquí se puede pasar un buen momento, he estado aquí muchas veces- tras estas palabras encontró una manera de deshacerse del gato azul que ya la estaba cansando con sus comentarios y regaños –Oye Happy, creo que por aquí se reúnen unas gatitas que estarían felices de conocerte-

Happy se emociono instantáneamente -¿! Oh de veras! Quizás aquí encuentre a esa preciosa per orgullosa minina blanca-

Natsu fue responsable al menos esta vez y se preocupo por su gato y mas al ver a dos sujetos golpeándose en el suelo muy cercas de el y Cana -¿Crees que este bien? Este lugar se ve algo peligroso-

-Descuida Natsu, tanto el como nosotros dos estaremos mas a gusto de esta manera. Vamos ya quita esa cara- le incito Cana sintiéndose mal por el aburrimiento que mostraba el Dragneel –Lo tengo, ven te presentare a unos amigos que hice aquí hace poco, son simpáticos te van a caer bien-

La pelinegra nuevamente tomo a Natsu de la mano y lo guio pasando entre las masas, hasta que terminaron en una zona con mesas y sillas, donde se encontraban dos hombres dándoles la espalda tomándose unas copas de vino.

-Hey desastrosos, les quiero presentar a mi amigo y solo por el día de hoy mi novio; Natsu Dragneel-

Uno de ellos que vestía completamente de blanco y tenia el cabello espigado y recogido en una coleta reconoció esa forma de hablar tan irrespetuosa, entonces correspondió al llamado –Que onda desastrosa, hasta que traes un chico a este lugar ¡¿dijiste Natsu?-

Los músculos de Natsu se tensaron al reconocer ese singular peinado y esa forma de hablar, era uno de los que hace mucho tiempo le hostigaban, Natsu pronuncio su nombre con seriedad y desconfianza -Kageyama-

-Natsu-

Cana se sorprendió de que la parecer ambos ya se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás –Ja, esto si que es algo que no se ve todos los días, ahora resulta que ustedes tienen algún pasado en común-

-Natsu cuanto tiempo sin verte, así que eres el nuevo novio de Cana- se expreso Kageyama muy amistoso dándole la mano a Natsu para que lo saludara, pero el de Fairy no estaba en un plan amistoso

El acompañante de Kageyama, un sujeto gordo de cabello verde y nariz pequeña cuyo nombre era Karacka discernió que su amigo probablemente alguna vez le había causado problemas al chico que acompañaba a Cana –"_Kage, antes le caías mal a toda la gente_"-

"_No soy el novio de Cana_" era lo que quería decir Natsu, lo molestaba que lo tomaran de esa manera, todo era simplemente un momento para pasar un buen rato con una compañera y mostrarle a Gray que el podía relacionarse con cualquier chica con facilidad.

Aparte no le daba confianza siquiera estrechar la mano con el sujeto de la coleta, pero para asegurarse de que tanto había cambiado le hizo una bien planteada pregunta -¿Sigues con Erigor?-

En vez de que Kage diera respuesta Cana volvió a tomar de la mano a Natsu, algo que estaba empezando a incomodar al pelirosado –¿Querías diversión Natsu? Pues vamos a divertirnos a la pista ¿no te molesta que me lo lleve un rato, Kage?-

Kage sonrió, al menos ya era amable contrario a años atrás, quizás ya había madurado -Nop, vayan y lúzcanse joven pareja-

Cana nuevamente por segunda o tercera vez en todo el día llevaba a Natsu de la mano adonde ella quería, el Dragneel inconscientemente se soltó por la incomodidad interna que sentía

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?-

-"!_ No estoy tranquilo en este lugar, el olor, la gente, el relajo y Kageyama!_"- era lo que en realidad quería decir, pero se controlo y se expreso con tacto –No tengo ganas de bailar-

Cana apretó los labios y arqueo una ceja -¿no te gusta el reggaetón? Es la música mas divertida y sensual para bailar. Mmh…eso es ya se como te animaras a soltarte y dejar salir tu loco ser interior, ven-

Natsu la siguió de mala gana, todas las ideas que se le ocurrían a la Alberona tenían que ver con algo que le molestaba o no le gustaba, lo único bueno era que al menos ya no lo llevaba de la mano.

En fin, llegaron al próximo destino; la barra, donde los esperaba una cantinera morena con muy poca ropa lista para atenderlos, ambos se sentaron frente a la barra y la trabajadora los atendió enseguida –Hola Cana, ese milagro que vienes acompañada ¿Quién es este simpático niño?-

-Un amigo- contesto Natsu adelantándose a la pelinegra y así evitar ser llamado "novio" de ella

-Un amigo, a que lo trajiste, ¿quieren una bebida o unos servicios especiales?- pregunto la cantinera echándole un ojo a Natsu

-Hey Sue, deja de ver así a Natsu- le reclamo la de Fairy Tail incomoda por la manera depravada en la que la mujer veía al Dragneel –Solo sírvenos un par de cervezas, no mejor que sea Licor, el sabor no importa, me gusta lo fuerte, claro a menos que Natsu prefiera otra bebida alcohólica-

-"_No tomo_"- contesto Natsu mentalmente, pero el miedo a quedar en ridículo frente a tanta gente amante del etanol se lo impidió, así que encontró rápidamente una excusa –Cana, si quieres empieza tu primero, me quede con ganas de um, conversar con Kageyama-

-Sabia que ya se conocían, aquí te espero, mientras me tomare unas cinco copas para ir calentando para bailar-

Natsu se puso de pie y se marcho con una cara larga de decepción, en serio ya no quería estar en ese lugar, todo lo molestaba y no era el tipo de diversión que esperaba. Y ahora con tal de salvarse de tener que beber una desabrida bebida alcohólica tendría que enfrentar cara a cara a su enemigo de pasado Kageyama ¿Acaso podían empeorar mas las cosas?

* * *

**En la autopista principal de la cuidad**

Gray manejaba a alta velocidad tratando de con ello impresionar a Mira, pero a esta no parecía importarle ello, aun así al joven Fullbuster le encantaba ir a 160 kilómetros por hora siempre y cuando no anduviera un transito cercas.

-Pronto llegaremos al restaurant que te dije- le aseguro muy confiado a su hermosa acompañante

No muy cercas de allí se encontraban Elfman y Juvia observando la localización del automóvil de Gray (Mas bien Ultear) en un localizador GPS, analizando que movimiento hacer a continuación

Elfman se tomo el cabello desesperado -Maldicion, es muy rápido, no podremos alcanzarlo-

-Descuide Elfman-kun, tengo un aliado extra que nos ayudara en esta situacion- afirmo Juvia sacando su celular para marcar un numero –Hoteye-san ¿me escucha? Ha llegado el momento de su parte-

-_Siempre y cuando obtenga ganancia estoy listo para lo que sea, jajaja ¡dinero, dinero dinero!_- respondió un tipo con locura

-¿Quién es ese sujeto raro?- le pregunto Elfman a su cómplice en detener a Gray

-Un hombre que encontré en la calle ofreciendo todo tipo de servicios a cambio de dinero, supongo que es pobre- explico Juvia con rapidez y sin perder mucho tiempo dio la orden –Gray-sama se encuentra en este momento en la autopista principal cercas de la intersección con la calle Zeref. Ponga las trampas en la sección 7-

-_Entendido_- respondió muy feliz el hombre llamado Hoteye y luego colgó

-Oye, si que viniste preparada para esto, eres bastante lista- elogio Elfman a Juvia avergonzado por que el no tenia tantas maniobras bajo la manga

Gray por su parte seguía manejando como loco, Mira ya se estaba asustando por que el velocímetro indicaba ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora. Tras cruzar un par de calles Gray diviso un objeto extraño a escasos cincuenta metros y por la velocidad que llevaba no alcanzo a frenar, pero si a esquivar en una difícil maniobra. El coche derrapo y para no volcarse Gray tuvo que girar el volante varias veces hasta estabilizar el Mercedes Benz

-¿Mirajane estas bien?- le pregunto Gray preocupado mas por ella que por el mismo ya que el solo sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

-Gray eso fue peligroso- dijo Mira con voz jadeante, tenia la cara pálida y sus manos temblorosas. Gray se sintió mal por la falta de responsabilidad que había estado mostrando al manejar de manera tan imprudente

-Perdón, ya tendré mas cuidado, después de todo no tenemos prisa- se disculpo Gray bajando del auto para revisar que no tuviera un rasguño, algo que en caso de ser positivo significaría su muerte en manos de Ultear.

Para suerte del Fullbuster el lujoso auto estaba intacto, no así una llanta trasera que había quedado perdidamente ponchada. Gray no había esquivado del todo la trampa de púas de Hoteye. Este último observaba la escena con ayuda de unos binoculares desde el techo de una casa cercana

-Jojojo, ese chico si que tiene la sangre de un corredor de autos en sus venas, quizás a Racer le interesaría invitarlo al "Grand Prix de la muerte". Bueno eso será después. Mmh creo que exagere con la trampa, casi hago que se voltee pero todo salió bien, arriesgar la vida de los demás no importa siempre y cuando haya ganancia-

-_Hoteye, aquí Juvia. Podemos ver en el localizador que lograste detener temporalmente a Gray, ahora podremos alcanzarlo. Gracias por su apoyo del resto nos encargaremos nosotros_-

-De nada, les deseo suerte y mucho dinero- se despidió el secretamente miembro de Oración Seis

La intervención de Hoteye le causo un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Gray quien ahora tendría que cambiar el neumático por completo

-Mira lo siento mucho, de verdad. Ahora por mi culpa llegaremos tarde al restaurant-

Mirajane no quería que el pelinegro se mortificara -Descuida Gray, siempre surgen imprevistos como este-

-Voy a cambiar la llanta, tratare de ser los mas rápido posible- dijo Gray quitándose el saco, la camisa y hasta el pantalón para poder trabajar cómodamente –Voy a levantar el auto ¿ok?- Acto seguido cogió el neumático de emergencia y el gato hidráulico que siempre cargaba Ultear y comenzó a arreglar el problema.

Veinticinco largos minutos le tomaron al joven arreglar el asunto, ya sentía que su acompañante se desesperaba. No perdió más tiempo y tras vestirse de nuevo subió al auto y encendió el motor.

Mirajane le hizo un señalamiento obvio del cual el no se había dado cuenta -Gray tu pantalón-

-Rayos, debí de haberlo dejado fuera- se quejo Gray comenzando a ser el quien se desesperaba, bajando del auto comenzó a buscar la pieza faltante de su elegante traje. Curiosamente no lograba encontrarlo

A treinta metros de allí se encontraban el par de cómplices viendo con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja que debían separar

-Fue muy buena su idea de esconder el pantalón de Gray-sama-

-Aunque sea un desvergonzado, el sabe que no podría andar así en su cita. Nuestra primer parte del plan estará completa; hacerlos llegar tarde- afirmo Elfman sacando una soda de su mochila satisfecho y relajado, hasta el momento todo iba bien y si así seguía Mirajane se salvaría de la mala influencia de Gray.

* * *

_**Quince minutos antes en el antro "Eisenwald"**_

Natsu le había dicho a Cana que iría a conversar con Kageyama y estuvo apunto de cumplir su palabra cuando recordó algo mas importante de lo que se debía encargar

"Permiso, disculpen" eran las palabras que decía una y otra vez mientras se abría paso entre las personas buscando a cierto animal extraviado – ¡¿Happy donde estas! ¡Happy!-

Natsu por distraído término chocando contra una gran barrera, o más bien un gran trasero de un masivo hombre de apariencia simiesca que obstruía el paso con su gran cuerpo

El mono gigante se dio la vuelta y le dijo a su compañero que estaba de pie a un lado -Hey Zatou Nii-san parece que este bebe gritón quiere pelear-

El sujeto que acompañaba al mono gigante también era un mono pero este era aun mas excéntrico por su peinado afro y vestimenta ochentera. Al ver el tatuaje de Fairy Tail se echo a reír –Jajaja mira Gatou Nii-san, es solo un chaval de Fly Tail (cola de mosca)-

El gran simio volvió a repetir lo mismo -Hey Zatou Nii-san parece que este bebe gritón quiere pelear-

-Ya dijiste eso Gatou Nii-san- le corrigió Zatou el simio del afro

-Necesito pasar- Natsu ignoro los insultos de los simios e intento proseguir en su camino, pero los dos no lo dejaron avanzar. Natsu alzo la vista y los vio con una mirada seria –Escuchen bien monos, yo ya me he enfrentado a malosos mucho mas temibles y peligrosos que ustedes dos y créanme, no tengo ganas de pelear, pero si siguen insistiendo aquí mismo les enseño lo que es ser estudiante de Fairy Tail- finalizo presumiendo su marca del instituto con mucho orgullo.

Como era de esperarse la situación se calentó más y los monos agresivos empezaron a echar humo por la nariz, hasta que llego un pacifista de nombre Kageyama a detener una pelea innecesaria

-Zatou, Gatou, tranquilos. El es un viejo amigo, lo que pasa con el es que es la primera vez que viene a este antro-

El par de buscapeleas asintió con la cabeza y se marcho. Kageyama le sonrió a Natsu –Sabes Natsu, tenia muchas ganas de platicar contigo, aunque comprendo que tu no sientas lo mismo después de cómo te trate años atrás, ven conmigo aunque sea déjame invitarte algo para compensarlo-

Ya obligado y endeudado Natsu no tuvo opción más que aceptar, aunque las acciones de Kage mostraban que era una persona diferente, aun no confiaba del todo. Ambos ex compañeros de escuela encontraron una mesa sola y tomaron asiento

-Traigan un pollo asado para mi invitado Natsu- ordeno Kage a unos trabajadores también de apariencia de primate que andaban cercas, estos le obedecieron. Al parecer Kage ya era alguien importante en Eisenwald.

Natsu aprovecho para interrogar al de la coleta sobre lo que buscaba -Kage ¿has visto un gato azul por aquí?-

-Si, pero no se donde anda en este momento, anda por todos lados como si buscara a alguien- respondió Kage, pero eso no era sobre lo que quería conversar, así que cambio de tema –Natsu quería disculparme de cómo te trate en la escuela, cuando junto con Erigor te hostigaba y tenia que llegar la niña de ojos azules y su hermana mayor, ah que tiempos, no sabia lo que hacia ¿si recuerdas algunos acontecimientos de la primaria?-

La ultima parte de la conversación hizo que el semblante de Natsu cambiara pasando de ser aburrido a reluciente -Si recuerdo algunas cosas de la primaria; la clase con el profesor "topo loco", cuando Lisanna metió muchos animales a la escuela, cuando Erigor cayo en el cemento fresco y se desmayo-

Una sujeto peligris de voz grave entro a la conversación -Prefiero no recordar eso. Fue muy traumarte despertar atrapado de manos y piernas en el material. Cuanto tiempo si verte Natsu-

Natsu de nuevo se sintió desconfiado en la presencia de su mas grande enemigo de la primaria, Erigor

Erigor continuo con la platica –Si que has cambiado Natsu, me sorprendió cuando Kageyama me dijo que no viniste solo sino acompañado de la sexy Cana. Eso si, siempre supe que entre tu y Lisanna no había nada mas que un juego de niños-

Las manos de Natsu tomaron forma de puño y sus dientes empezaron a crujir

-Oi Erigor ¿no esperabas que Natsu trajera a esa misma niña de ojos azules aquí? Es imposible, las cosas cambian, las personas también. Eso del amor a primera vista no existe, no vas a salir el resto de tu vida con la primer chica que conociste- dijo Kage según el apoyando a Natsu sin saber que solo empeoro mas las cosas, ahora el Dragneel ahora apenas podía contenerse

-Tienes razón, amigo Kage. Ella y Natsu no tenían por que compartir toda su vida. Ja ella era solo una loca encimosa-

Natsu instantáneamente se puso de pie y agarro a Erigor del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo fuertemente contra la mesa –¡No hables así de Lisanna!-

Erigor comenzó a reír descontroladamente y a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones –Esto es lo que quería ver, a Natsu peleando y defendiéndose. Muéstrame por que fuiste capaz de vencer al monstruo Gajeel como dicen los rumores Jajajajaja. Golpéame, vamos hazlo, ya no necesitas que la de ojos azules venga a defenderte-

Kage no podía creerlo -¿Erigor por que?-

-Erigor, sigues siendo el mismo, me das pena- fueron las ultimas palabras de Natsu. Dándole la espalda a ambos y decidido a salir del desagradable antro se fue hacia la barra para buscar a Cana

-Cana tenemos que irnos- dijo acercándosele ya que esta aun seguía bebiendo donde mismo, o eso creyó el. Esta mujer volteo y resulto que era una mujer extraña de unos treinta y cinco años

-Puedes llevarme adonde quieras guapo, hic- le dijo la mujer alcoholizada, Natsu mas incomodo que nunca dio un par de pasos atrás, entonces sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hola, hola Natsu, hola, hola, hachta que te encuentro, vamosh a bailash- le dijo la mujer que lo abrazaba que ahora si resulto ser Cana, demasiado embriagada por cierto.

-Cana ya no lo soporto, larguémonos de aquí- le pidió el Dragneel con impaciencia

Cana quien ahora ni siquiera sabia la diferencia entre arriba y abajo hizo una petición que termino haciendo explotar al joven –Natsu, bésame-

Natsu aparto a la chica de su cuerpo y es que aparte de hacerle semejante proposición ya estaba empezando a pasar sus manos por la espalda de el acercándose mas y mas abajo -Maldición. ¡Cana reacciona!-

Una cara amiga apareció junto a Natsu, precisamente alguien de Fairy Tail, el conserje pervertido Macao –Oh Natsu, con que es cierto que estas aquí. Un montón de sujetos te andan buscando, creo que eran unos changos y un hombre peligris que por cierto andaba armado-

-"_mie*** con que ahora andan tras de mi_"- pensó Natsu, entonces tomo una decisión –Macao ten a Cana, cuídala y cuando este en sus cinco sentidos dile que lo siento pero que no podía seguir aquí. Debo huir de aquí de inmediato-

Natsu le entrego a la ebria estudiante a Macao ya que esta muy apenas se mantenía de pie. Muy acelerado Natsu empezó a correr rumbo a la salida llamando una y otra vez a su gato, lo malo fue que sus enemigos lo escucharon y empezaron a abrirse camino entre las masas para alcanzarlo y lo más alarmante es que todos iban armados con botellas y palos. De muy lejos se escucho la orden de Erigor "Atrápenme a ese maldito" y el grito de Kageyama –Huye Natsu, afuera ellos no tienen poder ni autoridad-

-"_Los simios terroristas existen y son Happy sal de donde estes_"- discurría la mente de Natsu mientras aumentaba la frecuencia de sus pasos y esquivaba las botellas que eran lanzadas contra el. Llego un momento en que le faltaban diez metros para llegar a la salida cuando le salió de manera repentina Happy

-Natsu, Natsu, no encontré a la gatita blanca- se quejo con lagrimas en los ojos ignorante del problemón que traía su amo

-Happy, me alegro de encontrarte- Natsu tomo a Happy de la mano y corrió con toda su adrenalina a la vez que se amontonaban mas y mas simios detrás de el. Pero tenia que pasar un último obstáculo, Erigor lo estaba esperando en la salida con un par de navajas entre sus manos.

-Haber Natsu, llama a Lisanna para que te salve como antes- le reto Erigor con una cara de loco alzando sus armas punzocortantes

-Happy sube a mi espalda- le dijo Natsu al azulado. Se las tenía que jugar en un movimiento, pero el psicópata movía sus navajas salvajemente y era difícil encontrar una apertura. Los simios al fin lo alcanzaron y lo rodearon de manera que ya no había vuelta atrás –_"Son demasiados"_-

Extrañamente en el momento más crítico se escucho el sonido de vidrio grueso rompiéndose y Erigor cayó al suelo con los ojos blancos. Detrás de el estaba Kageyama con una botella rota entre sus manos. Los veinte simios se quedaron inmóviles –Eres libre Natsu, ahora se que nunca hubo nada entre tu y Cana, pero siempre hay alguien especial esperándote, siempre hay alguien especial a quien tu esperas. Hay algo sobre tu amiguita Lissana que nunca te dije y no hay tiempo de explicártelo pero si la vez hazle saber que siento haber ridiculizado los sentimientos que tenía por ti, espero me perdonen tanto tu como ella-

Natsu dio algunos pasos adelante y paso a un lado de Kage sin decir nada, pero antes de abrir la puerta que lo sacaría de Eisenwald volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro -Kageyama yo te perdono y te aseguro que ella lo hará también -

Lo último que vio Natsu de ese antro fue lo único que valió la pena, las lágrimas de felicidad de un viejo conocido que al fin pudo sacarse esa espina clavada en el corazón.

Esa noche Natsu se fue corriendo junto con su gato dormido en su espalda rumbo a su casa, pensando en las cosas buenas de su pasado, recordando Lisanna, meditando en su vida. Hasta que exhausto se colapso en la entrada de una casa que no era la suya

Una chica de cabello violeta y vestido de sirvienta abrió la puerta y puso su mirada en el suelo – ¡Princesa Lucy, hay un joven tirado en la entrada!-

* * *

**Afueras del restaurant "Love and Lucky"**

El restaurant Love and Lucky era conocido por su ambiente romántico. Localizado en las afueras de la ciudad y al aire libre presentaba un panorama estrellado y tranquilo ideal para citas, pero no todo era color de rosa, el tipo de platillos que se servían eran de alta calidad y bastante costosos además de que solían tocar músicos habilidosos quienes demandaban una cuota bastante alta ¿Quiénes pagarían por ello? Los clientes claro.

Después de haber tenido que desponchar el auto, regresarse de nuevo hasta su casa por otro pantalón resistiendo las burlas de sus hermanos y sobornar a un transito que lo quiso multar por exceso de velocidad (se ve que no aprendió la lección) al fin Gray logro llegar al restaurant…una hora y quince minutos mas tarde de lo planeado.

-Este es el restaurant, aunque este al aire libre es del mas alto nivel culinario- le dijo a su acompañante extendiendo el brazo derecho

-Que hermoso- dijo Mirajane impresionada por los arreglos florales y la suave música clásica –No era necesario que hicieras todo esto-

-¿Ah no?- Gray no se esperaba esas palabras, no después de todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo

La secretaria de Fairy Tail hizo una afirmación que dejo congelado a Gray -Somos solo un par de amigos buscando liberarnos del estrés escolar. Este lugar me parece más bien como para parejas-

-"_Eso significa que no tengo oportunidad de iniciar una relación con Mira. No, no me daré por vencido, no después de todo lo que he pasado"_- pensó el Fullbuster con determinación -Ven Mira, hice reservaciones de antemano- dijo tomando a la Albina de la mano tratando de parecer romántico y caballeroso y así convencerla de que saliera con el.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, atrás de ellos iba caminando una pareja bastante extraña; un hombre alto con sombrero vaquero y traje café que caminaba un poco encorvado de manera que no se podía observar su rostro. Su pareja era una mujer de estatura baja, con el cabello oculto bajo una boina rosa, un abrigo blanco hasta el tobillo, unos jeans azules acampanados, unos tacones de quince centímetros de altura color rosa, lentes de sol grandes y oscuros y un fuerte rojo escarlata en los labios.

* * *

_Cinco minutos después_

-La reservación ha sido cancelada- les decía un mesero gordinflón de baja estatura, cabello rubio y bigote rizado

Gray observo el nombre del mesero en una tarjeta de solapa que portaba para así poder reclamarle –Escúcheme Everlue, yo page por esto y quiero mi lugar-

-Pues lea las reglas de este restaurant, joven sin modales- le dijo Everlue señalando un letrero donde venia una lista de políticas del restaurant, la sexta de ellas decía "Reservaciones se cancelaran automáticamente una hora después de lo estipulado por el cliente" el pequeño gruñón se marcho sin decir ni una palabra mas

-Que mala onda, esto no esta bien-

-No te estreses Gray, busquemos ayuda con algún otro mesero que si sea servicial-

-¿Necesitan algo jóvenes?- pregunto un mesero de edad avanzada metiéndose de repente entre Gray y Mirajane

-Eh la verdad si, es que no tenemos lugar- explico Mira

El amable mesero hizo una reverencia disculpándose -Tenemos mucha demanda de clientes y suele pasar. Pero no se preocupen en cuanto encuentre una mesa desocupada les avisare, también tengo que buscarle lugar a Orcman y a Elvia. Mi nombre es Kaby por cierto, disculpen no habérselo dicho antes-

-Orc_man, _El_via. _Me suenan familiares esos nombres- dijo Gray con la mano sobre su mentón

-Gracias señor Kaby- agradeció la secretaría siendo mas educada que su compañero

A unos seis metros de allí, Orcman y Elvia, o más bien dicho Elfman y Juvia observaban celosos la escena. Lo único que deseaban era separar a la pareja.

-¡Hombre! No puedo creer todo lo que es capaz de gastar ese chico con tal de acostarse con mi hermana- se expreso Elfman con mucho odio

Juvia tenia otra teoría y la defendería a muerte -Yo sigo creyendo que es un plan de la secre, ella esta probando a ver si Gray-sama tiene dinero para mantenerla en una vida de lujos-

-Hmm sea lo que sea, no dejemos que eso obstruya y estorbe, en cuanto ellos hagan la orden nos infiltraremos en la cocina-

-Si Elfman-kun-

Diez minutos después el mesero Kaby les encontró lugar. Gray observo su reloj de mano e hizo una mueca, la cita seria demasiado corta con tanto imprevisto que había acontecido.

-¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes?- pregunto el mesero en cuanto tomaron asiento dándoles el menú impreso en hojas de diseño elegante

-Me interesa la ensalada de coliflor con papas y aderezo, de bebida me bastaría con un jugo de naranja- ordeno Mira

Gray no se contuvo en ordenar todo lo que se le antojaba -Yo quiero pollo a la naranja, sushi, langosta de la costa oeste, un pastel de chocolate real, enchiladas suizas con queso y finalmente un te helado sabor limón-

El mesero asintió y se marcho rumbo a la cocina. Los del instituto Fairy al fin tenían un momento de paz y Gray aprovecho para empezar a ganarse a Mira y a obtener información relevante que le sirviera para poder conquistarla.

-Hey, yo quería preguntarte algo muy personal ¿te gusta alguien en el instituto?-

Mira se sonrojo – ¿Por que quieres saber eso? Bueno…um, yo…yo no-

Gray movía sus piernas nervioso y entrelazo con sus dedos en expectación de la respuesta. Pero una voz suave se dirigió a ambos matando el momento

Resulto ser una joven de cabello naranja y un arpa -Disculpen si interrumpo algo importante, mi nombre es Lyra, soy una música y cantante especializada en el arpa y me gano la vida tocando aqui, um soy nueva en este negocio pero quiero mostrar que tengo talento, quería saber, uh ¿les gustaría oír una pieza musical? Si tienen una en mente pídanla y con gusto la interpretare por un costo razonable-

-Eh bueno…- dijo Gray sin saber como actuar

Lyra se deprimió y se dio la vuelta cabizbaja –Oh, creo que hoy nadie quiere oír mi música-

Mirajane tan compasiva como siempre ayudo a la joven para que se sintiera mejor –Hay un trió de canciones que me gustaría escuchar Lyra-

Gray suspiro, según Lyon, una buena manera de empezar a ganarse a la hermosa muchacha de ojos azules era estando siempre de acuerdo con sus decisiones

–Yo te pago por que toques lo que ella quiera- le dijo a la arpista que ahora irradiaba felicidad. Si iba gastar tanto dinero pues lo haría a lo grande.

* * *

_Cocina del restaurant_

Un hábil cocinero terminaba de darle los últimos toques a los suculentos platillos que habían ordenado quienes ahora se complacían en la música de Lyra. De pronto este vio en el suelo a cierto roedor gris y de cola larga –Ra-ra-ra-rata-

Y así como era de hábil fue de sensible ya que cayó desmayado al suelo

-Hasta que le doy un buen uso a ese ratón de plástico que saque del baúl de recuerdos- dijo Elfman saliendo de detrás de un refrigerador y enseguida recogiendo el juguete del piso.

Juvia salió de debajo de una mesa y quitándose los lentes se le quedo viendo a toda la comida –Gray-sama si que come mucho-

-Bueno Juvia, tenemos que agregarle algo extra a los platillos, según esta lista mi hermana encargo una ensalada. Mmh -Elfman se quedo meditando por unos segundos observando sus alrededores –Pimienta, un poco de pimienta pone a Nee-chan a estornudar descontroladamente, me duele mucho, pero es algo que debo hacer-

-Juvia ya le puso chile ultrapicante a toda la comida de Gray-sama, una vez el dijo que odiaba el chile-

- Cuando se enchile va a querer tomar de su te helado en ese caso démosle una sorpresa mas, jeje el te también puede tomarse caliente- dijo Elfman poniendo a calentar el te en una estufa

-Elfman, alguien viene, ocultémonos- le alerto Juvia jalándolo hacia atrás de un carrito de cocina.

El que entro fue nadamas y nadamenos que Everlue el mesero, este al ver al cocinero tirado se enfureció y lo despertó de una patada –Levántate Bozo, órale a trabajar-

-Pero v-v-v-vi u-u-u-u-na- empezó tartamudear el traumado chef

-Llevas los platillos que estabas preparando y quita ese te de la estufa, apuesto a que esta hirviendo ¡y hazlo ya, la comida no se va a servir sola!- le ordeno el obeso refunfuñando bastante

En menos de dos minutos, el chef Bozo se encargo de llevar todos los platillos a la mesa donde se encontraban Gray y Mira deleitándose en la ultima canción de Lyra

-Gracias Lyra, tu música me saco toda la frustración que traia dentro, aquí esta tu pago y una propina extra-

La músico se despidió con una reverencia y se fue muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, satisfacción que también sintió Mirajane e hizo saber al Fullbuster elogiándolo por su buen acto -Sabes Gray, en la escuela parece que eres un desastre pero en el fondo eres generoso y una buena persona-

Gray mentalmente bailaba el numa numa song sabiendo que ya se la estaba ganando

-A- aquí esta su orden, di-disculpen la tardanza- dijo el chef todo asustado y apresurado para luego salir corriendo como maniaco

-Que raro, bueno a darle- dijo Gray empezando a comer salvajemente, Mira no hizo así, comió con educación y más por la clase de restaurant donde se encontraban.

-Algo aquí me sabe extraño, _achoo, _oh no puede ser ¡pimienta! _Achoo_- Mira continúo estornudando descontroladamente

-Oi Mira ¿Qué te pasa? Un momento…este sabor, esta sensación… ¡chile!-

Así como Mirajane estornudaba, Gray echaba fuego por la boca una y otra vez

-_Achoo_, Gray se ve mal que yo este estornudando aquí dentro, _achoo_, así que voy afuera al coche a tomar air, _achoo_- dijo Mirajane entre estornudos poniéndose de pie

Gray con los ojos llorosos asintió a duras penas –Ten las llaves, ahorita voy contigo, déjame me enfrió con mi te helado- cuando consumió el te sintió la peor sensación en su boca, el te estaba mas que caliente y si algo odiaba Gray en el mundo eran las cosas calientes – ¡Quemaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

En su mesa asignada Orcman (Elfman) disfrutaba ver a Gray recibiendo su merecido, aunque se sentía un poco mal por su hermana, pero ¿Dónde estaba Elvia (Juvia)?

* * *

_Afuera del restaurant en el estacionamiento_

Juvia sollozaba levemente recargada en el Mercedes Benz –Como pude hacer esto a Gray-sama- tras el lamento cambio un poco de tema -No tengo nada contra la secretaria Mira, de hecho no me cae mal, pero si se trata de mi amor tengo que ahuyentarla-

La peliazul mostro que había aprendido algo de cuando era element four sacando un gran recipiente además de que abrió la puerta de copiloto del automóvil con un alambre tal como le había enseñado Gazille –Al noventa porciento de las mujeres les aterran estos bichos, quizás con estos Mira quiera dar por terminada su relación con Gray-sama-

Tras liberar el contenido del recipiente Juvia alzo la vista y noto que su rival se acercaba estornudando. Ágilmente salió del auto y se escondió en el de Elfman que estaba estacionado justo la derecha.

Mirajane se acerco a la puerta de copiloto y le extraño que Gray la hubiera dejado abierta, entonces tomo asiento y un pañuelo –Oh pero que extraño día, _achoo_-

La secretaria comenzó a tranquilizarse conforme la alergia se le pasaba, el gusto lo duro muy poco por que un cosquilleo se presento en su espalda, luego un escalofrió recorrió su espina, el cosquilleo avanzaba y avanzaba mas arriba hasta que llego a su hombro. La pobre empleada de Fairy giro su cuello y paralizándose contemplo que era una cucaracha, en cuestión de segundos empezó a sentir cucarachas caminando por sus brazos y piernas, subiendo por su largo vestido. A ella no le aterrorizaban las cucarachas, era mucho peor, eran su fobia

-¡Kya!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Ups, a Juvia se le paso la mano-

* * *

_En la zona de clientes del restaurant_

El agonizante grito de terror de Mirajane se escucho por todo el lugar y mas por que las mesas como ya se menciono antes estaban al aire libre. Gray identifico ese grito y bebiendo su decimo vaso de agua consecutivo decidió ir a ver que le había sucedido.

Elfman vio como Gray se acercaba a la salida del lugar y a juzgar por su trayectoria pasaría justa a un lado de el, también noto rápidamente que Everlue servía un gran plato en la mesa aledaña

-Señor Chicken, aquí están los diez kilos de espagueti fino que encargo, disfrute con su paladar una de nuestras mas grandes obras de arte-

El señor Chicken que era una gallina gigante literalmente hablando (Nota; este personaje si ha salido en Fairy Tail) puso una cara feliz cuando el plato fue abierto por Everlue revelando el manjar, entonces se armo de dos tenedores; uno en cada mano y los alzo en el aire.

A Elfman se le ilumino el foco como nunca antes, justo cuando Gray paso a su lado le puso el pie y el Fullbuster cayo de frente sobre el enorme plato de espagueti llenándose la cara, la camisa, el saco y parte del pantalón con el alimento y eso no fue todo, el señor Chicken había atacado al espagueti con sus tenedores pero como Gray termino en el plato termino recibiendo el pinchazo en el trasero

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito saltando por la sorpresa que recibió

-Imprudente, ahora pagaras la comida que arruinaste- le regaño el malhumorado mesero

Sin pensarlo Gray saco todo el dinero que le quedaba y se lo lanzo en la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra se quitaba un tenedor de su glúteo izquierdo –Tenga su dinero, ya no soporto estar aquí-

Gray corrió tan rápido como corrió Natsu cuando fue perseguido por los simios y cuando llego al Mercedes se encontró con una Mirajane completamente en pánico

-¡Gray, vámonos, vámonos de aquí! ¡Yo me voy atrás por que en el asiento de coopiloto, hay, hay…Kyaaaaaa!-

-Contrólate por favor, respira profundo- le dijo Gray para calmarla primero –Te llevare a tu casa ahora mismo, yo también me muero por largarme de este infierno-

Grays subió al auto y manchando todo su asiento de espaguetti lo echo a andar, pero por el estrés y los gritos de Mira giro mal el volante causando que un espejo retrovisor del auto de Ultear se impactara con un espejo retrovisor del coche de Elfman quedando ambos desechos

Gray se dio contra el volante a si mismo por la tontería que acababa de cometer -Chin****, Ultear me va a colgar-

Esa noche Gray condujo hasta el hogar de Mirajane y tras despedirse rápidamente la dejo para que descansara del duro día. Luego mientras se dirigía a su casa pensaba en muchas cosas, de todas esas cosas concluyo que por los caprichos del destino entre el y Mira nunca podría haber algo y si se rebelaba terminaría siendo castigado tal como hoy.

Cuando llego al fin a su morada, entro a cuclillas, se cambio y se dejo caer en su cama, no tardo mucho en caer en un sueño profundo.

Ese día Natsu y Gray aprendieron que era necesario cambiar de estrategia y sobre todo que el amor no es algo que se consigue ni gastando dinero, ni concertando citas ciegas al azar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

-Hora de ir a trabajar- decia Ultear con una gran sonrisa muy motivada por que según ella tenia una vida perfecta, entonces fue a la cochera donde había dejado estacionado su Mercedes Benz.

Toda su felicidad y optimismo se derrumbaron cuando vio que su hermoso estaba empolvado, le faltaba un espejo retrovisor, su asiento de piel de lado del piloto estaba lleno de espagueti y decenas de cucarachas rondaban el interior

-¡Maldita sea, mi precioso auto del año!-

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Les presento lo que será las sección especial que pongo al final de cada capitulo, se trata de entrevistas que Max les hace a diferentes miembros de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Sección especial: Maxi reportes pt. 1**

-Hola a todos estimados lectores, soy el rey del chisme Max y les presentare todos los rumores importantes en lo que supongo que es lo que mas les interesa, el amor y romance dentro de Fairy Tail. Últimamente se han estado observando comportamientos extraños en muchos chicos de segundo grado, y según mis investigaciones este comportamiento anormal es causado por las chicas ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Preguntémosle al invitado especial de hoy, les presento a Elfman-

-Todo hombre que es hombre de verdad debe proteger a sus hermanas de los hombres que no son hombres de verdad-

-Eh, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, Elfman todos sabemos que tu estas rodeado de esos estudiantes de segundo con comportamiento "extraño" ¿Qué piensas de esa enfermedad llamada amor que esta contagiando a todos?-

-Todos son unos pervertidos, todos miran con miradas sucias a mi hermana pura e inocente, yo debo detenerlos a todos aunque me cueste la vida, o la hombría-

-Etto, creo que no te estas concentrando lo suficiente, otra pregunta ¿te has contagiado y sentido esos síntomas de enamoramiento?-

-El hombre Elfman nunca se va a enamorar de nadie, no tengo tiempo de esto. Debo de estar siempre alerta, protegiendo a Nee-chan-

-Um, otra vez te estas desviando Elfman, ahora te hare una pregunta sobre Gray-

-¿Sobre Gray? ¡Sobre Gray! Con que tú planeaste e influiste en que Gray intentara aprovecharse de Nee-chan. No te lo perdonare, van acá sin vergüenza, hombre sin honor-

-No Elfman, te estas volviendo paranoico, tu imaginación te esta jugando trucos, basta, aléjate, ¡aléjate! No, No ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-

_Escenas demasiado violentas para este fic. Fin de la transmisión_

_

* * *

_

Y aquí termina este cap., como pudieron notar Gray y Natsu sufrieron de mas y fueron unos rotundos fracasos en su primer intento, ¿Qué pensaran hacer ahora?

Me esforcé bastante en narrar mejor este capitulo, así como introducir a muchos personajes de relleno por lo que se me dificulto un poco escribirlo, espero y haya quedado bien. También espero les haya agradado el Maxi reporte y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre algún personaje que les gustaría que Max entrevistara háganmelo saber en sus reviews.

El próximo capitulo se titulara "**El psicólogo**" ¿extraño titulo no? Les dejo a su imaginación de que se tratara

Agradezco mucho a todos los que se toman la molestia de comentar y a todos los que leen, ustedes son la causa para seguir este proyecto.

Me voy como es habitual invitándolos a dejar su opinión y sugerencias.

¡Saludos!


	13. El psicólogo

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Natsu y Gray han iniciado su competencia con el pie izquierdo. Natsu termino huyendo de su cita con Cana hasta caer exhausto frente a la casa de Lucy._

_Gray tuvo una catastrófica cita con Mira gracias a la intervención de Juvia y Elfman._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy, Capitulo 13; "El Psicólogo"**

Natsu dormía plácidamente en una cómoda cama con almohadas esponjosas y suaves cobertizos. Vestía un pijama blanco con figuras de estrellas y hasta un gorrito para dormir. El chico incluso durmiendo se encontraba muy activo siempre gritando y hablando solo. Una mujer joven de unos veintiún años y cabellos violetas le observaba fijamente sin ninguna expresión facial notable. Creyendo que las expresiones del pelirosado eran un indicio de algo malo decidió despertarlo…con un micrófono a todo volumen

-Despierte por favor joven- exclamo Virgo con todas sus fuerzas

Natsu se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cara con un almohada, pero Virgo se la quito, luego abrió la ventana de manera que un pequeño rayo de luz incidió en la cara del chico, este no lo soporto y medio abrió los ojos y dijo sus primeras palabras del día –Ya voy Happy-

El de apellido Dragneel se levanto algo adormilado y por instinto se dirigió a la cocina con pasos cortos y aflojerados y eso que ni siquiera era su casa.

En la cocina se encontraban Lucy y Happy conversando y tomando un poco de café. Ambos se alegraron al ver a Natsu despierto, le llamaron pero este ni siquiera los volteo ver, fue directo al refrigerador y lo abrió –Creo que se me antoja leche con huevos y salchichas- dijo aun adormilado, entonces tomo un galón de leche y le bebió la mitad, luego tomo dos huevos de la cartera y abriendo la boca los quebró de modo que cayo su contenido dentro tragándoselos así crudos, enseguida devoro tres salchichas para finalmente eructar.

-¿Si-siempre come de esa manera?- le pregunto Lucy al gato azul, luego intento llamar a Natsu de nuevo –buenos días Natsu-

-Buenos días Lucy- respondió Natsu reconociendo la voz instantáneamente, esto fue el catalizador que provoco que finalmente despertara de verdad y lo hizo de una manera muy peculiar – ¿Lucy que haces en mi casa?-

Happy se paro sobre la mesa –Corrección; tu estas en la casa de Lucy-

-Así es Natsu- le aseguro la rubia, inmediatamente busca saciar su duda -¿Qué hacías en la puerta de mi casa a tan altas horas de la noche?-

Natsu hizo memoria y dio su respuesta –Ah es que unos simios con estilo de los ochentas los cuales eran liderados por un punk me querían asesinar, así que salí corriendo hasta llegar aquí-

A Lucy se le hacia difícil creer la breve explicación de Natsu, especialmente por de los simios. La Heartphilia cambio la táctica usando otra pregunta -¿Pues con quien andabas que te metiste en tantos problemas?-

Natsu no contesto nada por que se quedo sorprendido de la manera en vestía -Ahh mi bufanda no esta, traigo una extraña pijama ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-

Virgo llego de la recamara a la cocina para intervenir –Su ropa estaba sucia, así que se la quite para echarla a lavar. Afortunadamente ya tenía un pijama para hombres de emergencia para la vez en que la señorita Lucy trajera a su novio-

-Virgo ¿como puedes pensar eso de mi?- le pregunto Lucy sintiéndose extraña, pero luego una parte de todo lo que dijo –Un momento ¿tu le quitaste la ropa?-

-Si señorita, para ser sincera es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo- contesto la mujer con una naturalidad y franqueza sorprendente

-¿Que Lucy por que no dices nada? ¿Acaso lamentas haberte perdido esa oportunidad?- le pregunto el fastidioso gato azul a la rubia que de verdad estaba apenada por el trato indigno que había recibido Natsu por parte de su amiga

A Natsu no le importo en lo mas mínimo, el solo quería su ropa de siempre. Virgo ya preparada saco un maletín donde se encontraban las ropas –Ok, ahora a quitarme esta pijama- dijo el Dragneel comenzando a quitarse la prenda

-Natsu esta no es tu casa ve y cámbiate en el baño- le ordeno Lucy mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Cinco minutos despues salió Natsu ya cambiado con su camisa sin mangas y bufanda exclamando y describiendo lo mucho mejor que se sentía ser el mismo de siempre. El optimismo de Natsu fue contagioso e hizo que Lucy se pusiera de buen humor al igual que el. En eso se acerco Virgo y le entrego a Lucy su mochila recordándole que era tiempo de ir a la escuela.

-Oh cierto, vámonos Natsu se nos va a hacer tarde- le dijo Lucy ya algo apurada abriendo la puerta –Si quieres hoy te pago el autobús-

Happy se alarmo todo y salió corriendo -Lucy tiene razón, es mas yo me adelanto, ya saben que yo trabajo allí-

Antes de que la Heartphilia saliera volando a alcanzar al azulado Natsu la detuvo de la muñeca y le dijo con un tono suplicante –Espera Lucy, por favor vámonos a pie juntos, no quiero ir en autobús-

-Pero llegaremos tarde además Happy se va a ir solo-

-De esas cosas no te preocupes, Happy y yo ya sabemos como actuar en esas situaciones- le sonrió Natsu, esa sonrisa irradiaba confianza y era tan positiva que Lucy no pudo evitar rendirse ante el, después de todo esa sonrisa era de lo que mas le gustaba de el Dragneel.

* * *

**_Media hora después en el aula 202_**

-Llegan tarde- les decía desde su escritorio el profesor de la primer clase del día con un tono de desaprobación, pero para fortuna del dúo de estudiantes este profesor era de los mas buena onda y relajados de la escuela; Gildartz sensei

-De Natsu era de esperarse, pero me sorprende que tu también llegaras tarde Lucy- le dijo el profesor a la rubia sin verla a los ojos por que revisaba unas tareas mientras hablaba. Esto cambio cuando los volteo a ver de manera sospechoso y les puso una cuestión bastante escandalosa considerando la presencia de personas chismosas como Max, con mucha imaginación como Juvia y molestosas como Gray

-¿Venían juntos?-

-"_Ay no, Max ya saco su libreta_"- pensó Lucy consciente de que si respondía positivamente se armaría ahora un mega escándalo y más por que todo mundo ya sospechaba cosas por el piropo de Natsu del día anterior.

-Olvídenlo- hablo espontáneamente el profesor perdiendo interés lo cual decepciono a muchos -Mejor concentrémonos en algo de verdad interesante; los números racionales ¡Yay!-

Todo el grupo puso cara de decepción, Natsu y Lucy pudieron tomar sus lugares de siempre y la clase estaba apunto cuando alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo la clase de Gildartz -Adelante- dijo el

La puerta fue abierta por el conserje Macao que acompañaba a una alumna del grupo –disculpe la molestia Gildartz-sensei, solo vine a traer a Cana, no se siente muy bien-

-Entiendo exactamente a que se refiere Macao. Gracias- dijo el matemático mientras entraba Cana bien cruda con los ojos ojerosos y el semblante decaído, andaba tan mal que cuando paso a un lado de Lucy se tropezó con la mochila de esta ultima.

-Perdón Cana, no debí de haber dejado mi inmobiliario así- se disculpo la rubia de inmediato. La pelinegra alzo la vista y al contemplar a Lucy cambio completamente y comenzó a actuar rara, demasiado nerviosa y titubeante

-Ah, si, si. No hay problema, nunca lo ha habido, somos buenas amigas ¿verdad? Nunca nos haríamos daño entre nosotras-

Natsu la volteo a ver y la llamo con una voz seria y llena de arrepentimiento -Cana-

La pelinegra al ver al chico se puso de pie y fue cabizbaja a sentarse a su lugar. A Lucy todo eso se le hizo muy raro, era como si Cana y Natsu ocultaran algo serio.

-Así me gusta, todos calladitos y atentos. Ahora empecemos lo que estábamos esperando- hablo el matemático con emoción dando inicio a su larga clase la cual siempre impartía con muchas ganas. Lastima que los alumnos no compartían su sentir.

* * *

**_Una larga hora después_**

Lucy guardaba sus apuntes de la clase de Gildartz, sentía los ojos pesados, de verdad una clase de matemáticas en el primer turno del día era una tortura de primera -Mi cabeza, esas matemáticas si que son pesadas-

Levi se le acerco muy emocionada y de excelente humor –Animo Lucy-

Lucy se dio la vuelta y devolvió el gesto -¡Amiga! Déjame adivinar. Hoy vas a ir con el psicólogo que te va a ayudar-

-Gajeel dijo que el me ayudaría muchísimo, confío en que lo hará-

Lucy iba a dar su próximo comentario cuando por un lado paso Natsu con una cara larga y ojos perdidos. Lucy la siguió con la vista hasta que llego a la puerta, por que allí lo estaba esperando Cana medio oculta tras la puerta. Sin quererlo y sin esperárselo la rubia se sintió lastimada y una opresión invadió su pecho

Levi noto el súbito cambio en la actitud de su amiga -¿Lucy estas bien?-

Ya afuera del salón y lejos de sus compañeros Natsu y Cana conversaron brevemente sobre el incidente del día anterior

-Cana, aquí estoy-

-Si Natsu, veras respecto a ayer, lamento lo que te paso, yo no tome en cuenta tus palabras y lo arruine todo. Mírame todavía traigo las secuelas de mis malas decisiones- se disculpo la pelinegra dejando claro que traía una cruda muy pesada

-No importa, yo también no debí de abandonarte- admitió Natsu aligerando las cosas

La tensión despareció de la faz de la mujer -No tenias opción, Erigor te obligo a hacerlo. Pero como alegro de que no estés enojado conmigo-

-Si, todo esta bien, será mejor que olvidemos ese incidente- le sugirió Natsu. Cana estuvo de acuerdo y ambos entraron ya contentos al salón cada uno por su parte. Natsu tomo su lugar y lo primero que hizo fue aventare una bola de papel a Gray sin darse cuenta que Lucy lo observaba fijamente con sus grandes ojos cafés. Cana si se dio cuenta de la inquietud de la Heartphilia y nuevamente le empezó a molestar su conciencia.

En menos de cinco minutos llego el momento de que iniciara la clase de literatura con Reedus quien ya tenía preparada la actividad del día

-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy es viernes así que cerraremos la unidad con una actividad en parejas-

Los estudiantes de segundo grado sonrieron ya con la persona con quien trabajarían en la cabeza. Esto no le convenía a Lucy por que tanto Natsu como Loki la observaban por que la querían elegir.

-Yo he decidido acomodar las parejas- continuo el profesor –He notado que siempre se forman los mismos equipos, por ese motivo me tome la libertad de elegir como trabajaran, los equipos son; Loki y Alzack, Gray y Natsu, Jet y Max, Droy y Bisca, Lucy y Cana, Elfman y Juvia y finalmente Gajeel y Levi-

A algunos no les gusto la elección, a otros si, pero todos poseían algo en común y era que cada pareja tenia algo interesante de que hablar.

_Pareja Loki y Alzack_

-Hey Leo, ahora que trabajamos en esto juntos quisiera pedirte consejo sobre como confesarle mi amor a Bisca, supongo que para ti todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor es facilísimo-

El de lentes azules volteo a ver a Lucy y dio su respuesta –Ni creas, yo también batallo para confesar lo que siento-

_Pareja Elfman y Juvia_

-Hey Juvia, el dulce sabor de la victoria es algo para saborear una y otra vez- le dijo Elfman a su compañera de clase y también de crimen quien escribía concentrada en una hoja de cuaderno

La peliazul alzo la cabeza y se pudo nota que estaba afligida con lagrimas rodando sus mejillas -_Sniff, _no es dulce, es un sabor mas amargo que el limón-

Elfman se rasco la cabeza e hizo una mueca en señal de que no comprendía a Juvia -Oye no te entiendo, si lograste tu cometido deberías de estar festejando, por ejemplo yo me siento orgulloso de haber protegido a nee-chan-

-Es que tu no entiendes, estoy arrepentida de haber hecho sufrir a Gray-sama, lo que hice estuvo mal- dijo Juvia aguantándose las ganas de ceder a las lagrimas –Soy una egoísta, no tome en cuenta los sentimientos de el- admitió finalmente dejando salir las lagrimas

-Oye no llores, solo míralo el esta como si nada- le consoló el grandote incapaz de encontrar mejores palabras que decir. La herida estudiante puso toda su atención en la clásica escena entre el par de rivales

_Pareja Natsu y Gray_

El Dragneel y el Fulllbuster llevaban minutos viéndose a los ojos con odio sin moverse ni un poco

Gray al fin rompió el hielo de manera muy dura -Prácticamente al trabajar contigo sacaremos un cinco, de mi mitad del trabajo sacaremos cinco puntos y de tu mitad cero-

-Quizás no sea bueno en esta clase, pero soy mejor que tu en todo lo demás- aseguro Natsu con una sonrisa confiada

Gray retrocedió un poco – ¿Eso significa que tu vas bien en la apuesta?-

La confianza de Natsu se vino abajo pero no pudo decir la verdad como debe ser –Um bueno mas o menos, iba a tener la cita perfecta, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Sin embargo un rival del pasado y sus simios secuaces arruinaron todo. Si no fuera por ellos hoy te llevaría mucha ventaja-

-Si simios, claro- respondió Gray con sarcasmo provocando la ira de Natsu

-¿Ah si? cuéntame pues como te va a ti-

Gray quería arrepentirse por iniciar una platica donde no podía mostrar nada, pero al igual que Natsu su orgullo y espíritu competitivo le impidieron admitir su fracaso de la noche anterior –Yo tenia a Mirajane donde la quería, te aseguro que en poco tiempo ella se hubiera enamorado de mi. Sin embargo ese día la mala suerte estuvo de mi lado, sucesos imprevistos me echaron a perder la cita perfecta-

-¿Echándole la culpa a la suerte? Admite tu fracaso, eres demasiado frio como para conseguir una cita de verdad-

-Y tu solo andas calentando con tus piropos, ya me contaron lo que le dijiste a Lucy ayer, así no llamaras la atención de las mujeres- contraataco el Fullbuster iniciando otra guerra verbal y como el profesor Reedus era demasiado blando no hizo nada para detenerlos.

_Pareja Gajeel y Levi_

-Si que son irritables- se quejaba el de los piercings viendo de reojo a los peleoneros. Levi en cambio no le quitaba el ojo de encima a el, admiraba la forma de expresarse tan libre que tenia el metálico –Que pasa ¿tengo una herida en la cara?- le pregunto a la estudiosa al ver que no dejaba de verlo

Levi volteo a sus apuntes con cierto rubor en sus mejillas -No no es eso-

-Mmh, bueno no importa. Por cierto me interesa saber si vas a ir con el psicólogo motivador que te recomendé-

Levi se transporto mentalmente a lo sucedido un par de días; recordó que después de conversar y desahogarse con Lucy se encontró con Gajeel quien muy atento y como si supiera por todo lo que ella pasaba le recomendó un psicólogo muy bueno. A diferencia de casi todo el grupo ella si confiaba en el Redfox y lo demostraría con acciones

-Claro que si, hoy mismo puse una cita a las cinco de la tarde-

-¡Eso es!- exclamo Gazille contento por que todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan –Eres tan lista como dicen todos, haz tomado la mejor decisión-

-"_Gajeel pareciera ser un chico malo y agresivo, pero siempre me hace sentir mejor, el debería ser mi psicólogo_"- pensó la shadow nerd sintiéndose halagada por las animadoras palabras de el.

-"_Ya cayo, al fin podre devolverle su memoria de computadora y ser libre"- _pensó en cambio el estudiante nuevo.

Sin embargo no todas las conversaciones en el salón llevaban a finales felices y eso quedo demostrado con un par de chicas

_Pareja Lucy y Cana_

-y eso es extraño, que ambos sean mis amigos; Loki es atento y discreto, en vez de extrovertido y espontaneo -terminaba de relatar Lucy a Cana, quien observaba a cualquier parte menos a la rubia, en aspecto distraído, sin embargo la Heartphilia se encontraba muy dentro de su conversación así que dio un hondo suspiro –es tan diferente a Natsu-.

La Alberona se alarmo de inmediato -¿Natsu que? ¿Te dijo algo?-pregunto de pronto con preocupación e inquietud.

Lucy hizo una mueca confusa -Cana no me escuchaste y no has dicho nada desde que iniciamos la clase, tu no eres así ¿Qué te sucede?- cuestiono viéndola atentamente.

Cana se sentía nerviosa e incomoda al estar con Lucy, ella no era buena ocultando nada, sin embargo no quería decirle nada que la pudiera lastimar, pero la culpa la estaba matando.

-Lucy ya no lo soporto mas, necesito decírtelo-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior armándose de valor levanto la mirada encarándola, para escupir toda la culpa que sentía de un solo golpe- Natsu y yo salimos ayer-.

Una grieta se formo en el corazón de Lucy con esas palabras, sentía el dolor de la traición.

-¿Cómo?-le salió por la tangente, sin querer creer lo que escucho

-lo que escuchaste; Natsu y yo tuvimos una cita- repito a pesar de lo dificultoso que le resultaba la castaña.

-¿Cómo…Como pudiste?-dijo Lucy con coraje en la voz, con los ojos que comenzaban a humedecérsele.

-no fue mi idea Lucy, fue Natsu el que me invito- intento explicarse la chica, al ver el estado en que se ponía en su amiga.

-no me mientas, Natsu no es así, tu sabes lo ingenuo que es y por eso fuiste tras el y lo hiciste a costa de mis sentimientos-dijo con enojo, con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero no lagrimas de tristeza, si no de coraje-no puedo creerlo Cana tu…traicionaste nuestra amistad, me traicionaste a mi-

-No Lucy yo no lo hice con esas intenciones, se que no pensé bien las cosas pero no quería herirte- se defendió con determinación sintiéndose cada vez peor de que con Lucy las cosas no se pudieran solucionar como se debe

Lucy no contesto y sin pedir permiso salió del salón con lágrimas rodando sus mejillas, esto sorprendió a todos, incluso a Reedus que poco pudo hacer para detener a la Heartphilia. El daño estaba hecho. Loki dejo de conversar y sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Reedus le impidió el paso al de cabello espigado cubriendo toda la puerta con su gran cuerpo, aunque fuera maestro de literatura sabia que hacer en situaciones delicadas -Ella necesita estar sola-

-Mmh Lucy ¿Quién la pudo haber lastimado tanto?- le pregunto Natsu a Gray con una latente preocupación en su rostro, ignorante de que el era en gran parte el causante de su sufrimiento

* * *

**_No todo lo interesante ocurre en segundo grado. En el aula 301 una interesante conversación se daba entre los Raijinshu_**

-Y así es como hice que los dos idiotas aceptaran la gran apuesta- terminaba de explicar el capitán Laxus con gran orgullo mientras sus tres amigos le escuchaban con atención

Fried dio su comentario cuanto antes -Ya entiendo lo que hiciste, pero no logro comprender cual es el propósito de todo-

-Estoy igual que Fried ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?- pregunto Evergreen acomodándose los lentes temiendo que la ira de Laxus se desatara

Laxus no se enfado sino que al contrario se echo a reír –Jajaja, veo que no tienen una visión mas completa de las cosas. Solo piénsenlo, es obvio que va a llegar un momento en que el torpe de Natsu invite a Lucy a salir, ella muy contenta va a aceptar y todo parecerá un cuento de hadas-

-¿Tu estas ayudando a Natsu? Creí que lo odiabas- interrumpió Bixlow

-No se me adelanten. Estas es la parte buena; tarde o temprano Lucy se va a enterar de que todo era una apuesta, un simple juego entre Natsu y Gray, de todos modos si no se da cuenta de eso me encargare yo. Jeje eso le romperá el corazón en pedacitos ¡solo imagínense el dolor que sentirá cuando sepa que solo fue tratada como un objeto por el chico al que ama!- Laxus dejo de hablar con tono burlón e hipócritamente empezó a hablar con dulzura y tacto –Ah, pero yo amo a mi Lucy con todo el corazón, por eso yo seré su consuelo y su apoyo, no tendrá nadie mas que a mi, al fin me pondrá un poco de atención y con eso me basta para ganarme su corazón-

-Es un buen movimiento, de cualquier forma Natsu y Lucy un día terminarían siendo novios. Tu plan te permite manipular la interacción entre ambos y manejarla a tu antojo- dijo Fried de manera objetiva, a continuación dio su verdadera opinión –Aunque no considero moralmente correcto manipular la vida personal de los demás para beneficio propio-

Evergreen si se dejo ir por sus sentimientos y se opuso al plan de Laxus por primera vez en su vida – ¡Eso es cruel Laxus! No es justo, no puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame, si deseas a Lucy debes de ganarte su corazón con tus propios meritos y jugando limpio-

-Oi, oi Evergreen, parece que haz leído muchas novelas románticas. Por si no te has dado cuenta Lucy esta ciega, no tiene la capacidad de ver a nadie más que a Natsu, yo solo le mostrare el lado oscuro del salamander. Además si el plan funciona podre restregarle a Natsu en la cara que Lucy es mía, ¡imagínate la cara que pondrá! jajaja-

Evergreen sintió que ardía por dentro -Ni siquiera amas a Lucy, solo la ves como un trofeo para presumir. Además piénsalo bien, también causaras que Gray hiera los sentimientos de alguien que no tiene nada que ver-

-Evergreen, en mi vida solo he sido rechazado por dos chicas, y esas dos chicas han tenido que ver siempre con el insoportable Natsu ¡Lo odio! Ah y en cuanto a Gray me vale lo que haga, el será como el entretenimiento extra, será divertido ver como destruye su vida- hablo con cinismo el rubio observando sus uñas distraído

-Laxus siempre he apoyado tus planes, pero con el amor no se juega, no cuentes conmigo- le regaño Evergreen perdiéndole el miedo, estaba demasiado furiosa como para temerle.

Laxus sonrió burlonamente y se expreso con soberbia -Haz lo que quieras, cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo sin importar si me ayudan o no. ¡Soy el mejor!-

Tras la ultima exclamación volteo hacia atrás y reto al primer alumno que vio

-Hey Mistgun, dicen que eres destacable. Enfréntame a ver si es cierto ¿Qué te parece una pelea callejera saliendo de aquí? Si me vences tu serás el mejor de tercer grado-

-No me interesa- contesto a secas el de rostro cubierto

-Fried, Bixlow, Evergreen. Miren nadie me puede poner el dedo encima, soy el rey de la escuela, permanezcan siempre de mi lado y tendrán todo lo que su corazón desee-

-"_Si quiero la ropa interior de Erza_"- pensó Bixlow sangrando de la nariz

-"_A costas del dolor ajeno nada se disfruta_"- reflexiono Evergreen descontenta

Fried fue el ultimo en actuar antes de que el profesor Bob entrara aula -"_Lo siento Laxus, pero lo que yo deseo no se puede conseguir de ninguna manera_"-

-Hola mis queridos alumnos, hoy estudiaremos sobre los organismos del reino Fungi- señalo el calvo dando fin a la reunión de los Raijinshu.

La clase estaba por empezar cuando entro la secretaria Mirajane a buscar un estudiante –Disculpe profesor Bob ¿me permite a Mistgun?-

-Ya no te pongas celoso Fried- le dijo Evergreen a su compañero con el afán de vacilarlo

El del rostro cubierto acompaño a la secretaria afuera donde esta le comunico lo que quería decirle

-Solo quería entregarte estos documentos, olvidaste pasar por ellos-

-Gracias-

Tras entregarlos Mira se despidió no sin antes hablar un poco de mas –Bueno hasta luego, voy con Erza anda algo desconcertada por unos problemas con su novio. Jeje cuídate-

-"_Erza tiene problemas con Gerard_"- se quedo pensando el encapuchado sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba

* * *

**_Un tiempo después en la oficina de Erza_**

El teléfono celular de Erza sonaba una y otra vez, llevaba así toda la mañana. Pero la pelirroja se negaba a contestarlo, por que todas las llamadas eran de Gerard

-¿Como puede estarme marcando después del crudo mensaje que me mando?- se pregunto tomando el teléfono del escritorio con una curiosidad por contestar

-¿Erza puedo pasar?- la llamo Mira atreves de la puerta, tras la autorización de la intendente entro y tomo lugar frente a ella –Amiga te ves estresada-

La Scarlet había estado esperando el momento y fue directa -Es que Gerard, yo lo amo, pero no se por que siempre surgen problemas entre nosotros. Juramos confiar el uno en el otro, pero, no se que pasa el me ha estado evitando e incluso hablo mal de mi-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Cien porciento, hace poco el estaba hablando con una niña diciéndole que yo no hacia un buen trabajo aquí- explico la Erza limpiando una lagrima de su mejilla derecha –además ayer el me mando un mensaje diciéndome que no lo molestara-

Cuando Erza termino de hablar, el celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo

-¿Es el verdad?- pregunto Mira siguiendo aun su método de preguntas para saber de que se trataba todo. Erza contesto la pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza

-Erza, no se exactamente que sucede, pero lo menos que debes de hacer es ignorar el problema, son una pareja y como tal deben de mantenerse en comunicación-

-Lo que dices es cierto- admitió la inexperta pelirroja razonando bien el consejo de la albina.

Mirajane dio la segunda y parte final de su consejo, el cual no eran palabras vacías sino toda la experiencia que tenia en el amor -Siempre va a haber problemas entre las parejas, y solo las parejas que de verdad se aman salen adelante-

Erza ya se sentía mucho mejor -Tienes razón Mirajane, quizás solo sea un malentendido-

-Me alegra haberte podido ayudar- le sonrió la secretaria poniéndose de pie por que andaba algo cargada de deberes escolares –Ah y te recomiendo que hablen sobre el problema en persona, es mucho mejor que haciendo llamadas-

Erza hizo el saludo oficial de Fairy Tail con sus manos y hablo de todo corazón -Muchas gracias Mirajane-

* * *

**_Mas tarde, en receso…_**

El salón 202 había quedado casi vacio pues todos los integrantes del grupo habían salido prácticamente corriendo al escuchar el timbre con el afán de saciar su hambre.

Todos a excepción de cierta chica de cabellos rubios, quien se encontraba en la banca de la esquina del salón.

Tenia la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos cruzados que a su vez estaban sobre el pupitre, y su vista estaba hacia el frente, aunque sus ojos mas bien estaban casi cerrados pues mantenía la mirada enterrada en el piso.

De pronto sintió como sobre su hombro se poso una mano cálida, ladeo la cabeza notando como resultaba ser su amigo de cabellos naranjas y lentes azules, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Loki ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto deshaciendo su actual posición para recargarse sobre el respaldo.

-estaba buscándote, me preocupo como te desmoralizaste en la clase de literatura-respondió hincándose a su lado quedando sus rostros al mismo nivel, fue entonces cuando percibió el camino que habían recorrido sus lagrimas y sus mejillas de un tenue rosado debido a tanto llorar-Lucy ¿Qué sucedió con Cana?- dijo con inquietud tocándole la mejilla en un gesto de apoyo y a la vez intentando borrar el rastro de sus lagrimas.

La Heartphilia volvió a bajar la mirada- Cana me... me ofendió, hizo algo que me lastimo mucho-respondió demostrando con la voz lo hiriente que era recordarlo.

-ya veo-dijo comprensivo observando cada movimiento de la joven intentando adivinar que ocurrió- ¿podría saber que fue lo que te hizo?-cuestiono con respeto, al ver las muecas de Lucy, no la obligaría a hablar si no quería.

-pues…ella salió con Natsu, a pesar de que esta consciente de que yo lo quiero y aun así lo hizo. El que una amiga me hiciera algo así…es horrible, me sentí traicionada-respondió dejando salir todas esas emociones que le molestaban, sabia que Leo era alguien en quien podía confiar.

-entiendo-dijo simplemente, por primera vez siendo él quien desviaba la mirada, sin poder evitar sentirse algo contristado al saber debido a que persona se debía todo el conflicto-Lucy,¿ te puedo…?-corto la frase indeciso a continuar.

Eso llamo la atención de la rubia quien le vio expectante notando lo complicado que le estaba resultando a su amigo el expresarse, al parecer buscaba las palabras correctas.

El chico finalmente volvió su vista hacia los grandes ojos cafés de ella quien lo miraba atenta- ¿Si te hago una pregunta me contestarías con total sinceridad?-pregunto sin despegar su vista de ella.

-por supuesto-respondió sin dudar Lucy.

-veras que desde hace tiempo que tengo esta cuestión en mi mente-reconoció y después de unos segundos se decidió a continuar- lo que yo quería saber es si tu…-

En ese preciso momento la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por Natsu quien de inmediato localizo su objetivo-¡Al fin te encuentro!- grito con jubilo hacia Lucy, impidiendo que Loki hiciera la pregunta

Lucy pronuncio el nombre del pelirrosado con cierto pesar en su voz y desviando la mirada a un lado. Natsu no noto esos signos de estrés en Lucy y siguió hablando en su tono feliz y positivo además de que traía una bolsa blanca en la mano.

-Yo y el baka te estuvimos esperando en la cafetería, el almuerzo no es lo mismo sin ti- aseguro Natsu colocándose cercas de la rubia precisamente a un lado de Loki.

-Disculpa Natsu, pero estábamos hablando de algo muy importante ¿nos darías un pequeño tiempo? Solo un minuto bastara, por favor- le pidió el pelinaranja con respeto y educación

-Si claro- contesto Natsu despistadamente y luego dirigió su atención de nuevo a la Heartphilia –Bueno Lucy, en realidad solo quería decirte una cosa-

La tristeza de Lucy se cambio por nerviosismo, Natsu siempre era tan impredecible, pero su corazón siempre le daba la esperanza de que un día de estos el la sorprendiera con un "te amo"

-Gracias por haberme dejado dormir allá contigo, disculpa no haberte agradecido antes pero la verdad hace mucho que no me sentía tan revitalizado- dijo el joven recordando como fue salvado por Lucy de quedarse tirado en la calle

Esas palabras que el pelirrosado había dicho con inocencia, no causaron la misma impresión en Loki, quien entendió de otra manera lo dicho y se quedo paralizado durante unos segundos y finalmente reacciono viendo de Natsu a Lucy y de Lucy a Natsu, intentando procesar la información.

-Loki ¡N-no es lo que estas pensando!-intervino rápidamente la rubia percatándose de la metida de pata de el Dragneel al ver la expresión petrificada en el rostro de su amigo dedujo el por que y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a mas no poder.

-yo…debo irme…en este momento…-atino a decir en un estado de shock y desconcierto el pelinaranja levantándose y marchándose de manera apresurada, sin darle oportunidad a la chica de siquiera explicarse.

-Pero que raro es Loki- dijo Natsu tras lo cual minimizo la situación con un movimiento de hombros.

Lucy cerró los ojos y se expreso en voz baja -Ay Natsu-

-Ah por cierto, quizás te preguntaras que traigo en esta bolsa- dijo el Dragneel sacando el contenido de la bolsa –Mira es una súper hamburguesa de carne doble, le puse mucha mostaza y adentro le agregue unas papas fritas con chile ultra picante-

La hamburguesa era demasiado grasosa y llena de carbohidratos lo que provoco en Lucy una gesto de repugnancia –Natsu, gracias pero no puedo comerla-

-Vamos Lucy abre la boca, aquí viene el avión- dijo Natsu muy juguetón tratando de convencerla. Lucy no sabía como decirle a Natsu que no la comería sin sonar cortante. Precisamente en ese momento sonó el timbre que daría inicio a la clase siguiente.

* * *

**_Un poco antes en la cafetería_**

Gray estaba solitario en una mesa consumiendo una hamburguesa casi igual a la que Natsu ofrecería a Lucy mas adelante con la única excepción de no tenia el picante.

No muy lejos Juvia se encontraba igualmente sin compañía y con un pesar en su corazón se decidió a terminar con su sufrimiento –Debo confesarle el mal que le hice ayer- dijo bajando la vista apenada por sus acciones. Se tomo un minuto para calmar sus nervios con ejercicios de respiración y finalmente pudo dar el primer paso, ponerse de pie. Ahora le faltaba lo más importante: hablar cara a cara con el Fullbuster. La pobre chica se tardo tanto que el timbre sonó robándole la oportunidad de redimirse.

* * *

**_Dos horas después…_**

La 1:27, era la hora que marcaba el reloj que era el centro de atención de la mayoría de alumnos del aula 202, quienes observaban impacientes la hora de salida, no era para mas, pues su ultimo modulo era el de Biología, la peor pesadilla después de matemáticas, su excéntrico maestro los hacia pasar momentos bochornosos frente a sus compañeros.

-haber la siguiente pregunta es para…-el profesor Bob observo a sus alumnos indeciso, todos sudaban nerviosos por su elección-haber Gray, ponte de pie-se decidió por fin.

-no, por que yo- dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro golpeándose contra la banca, maldiciendo su suerte, por consiguiente se levanto-¿si profesor?-cuestiono con cierto temor ante la aleatoria pregunta que podría hacer el maestro.

-si no mal recuerdo tienes un hermano mayor en tercer grado ¿no es así?-añadió Bob con una extraña sonrisa.

-tsk, Lyon-hablo para si el Fullbuster viendo que la pregunta iba por mal camino si se tratase de su hermano.

-bueno entonces si Lyon es tu hermano dime que…- el sonoro ruido de la campanilla interrumpió al maestro- que mal, ya es hora de salida, apenas que tenia pensada una interesante pregunta de genética-se lamento al contrario de todos los alumnos quienes suspiraron aliviados de que la clase por fin terminara y por tanto una ardua semana de escuela-bueno chicos nos vemos luego, no olviden hacer su tarea sobre la genética y su relación con el ADN-finalizo saliendo del salón.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir, algunos con más prisa que otros, como Elfman quien corría a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

-¡al fin soy libre!- grito el gran sujeto exagerando de sobre manera rompiendo su chaleco que formaba parte del uniforme.

Por otro lado, había quienes tenían cosas que hacer antes de disfrutar su fin de semana.

"_Juvia tiene que decírselo, debe confesárselo a pesar de que se moleste conmigo" _se animaba mentalmente la Loxar acercándose a su amado, quien guardaba unos cuadernos en su mochila.

Decidida saludo al chico –hola Gray-sa…-

-rayos, debo llegar antes que Lyon o se quedara con el ultimo pedazo de tarta de limón-dijo espontaneo colgando su mochila al hombro y comenzando a correr.

-¡Juvia se siente frustrada!-expreso con molestia al ver como Gray la había ignorado por completo.

Loki caminaba con desconcierto cabizbajo, al llegar a la puerta dio una ultima mirada al salón, específicamente a Lucy, quien platicaba amenamente con Natsu.

-si se lo pregunto será en vano-dijo con desesperanza volviendo su vista al frente abandonando la habitación.

Y por ultimo Gajeel al estar en la parte de atrás el salón fue de los últimos en salir, caminando detrás de los Shadow Nerds, Jet y Droy al parecer le insistían sobre algo a Levi.

-lo siento chicos, pero hoy no podre jugar ajedrez con ustedes, tengo una cita con el psicólogo a las cinco-fue la ultima palabra de la peliazul a sus amigos, luego cruzaron el umbral de la puerta perdiéndose en el pasillo.

El metálico sonrió de medio lado-es momento de poner mi plan en acción-.

¿Cuál plan? El que él ahora ingenioso Gajeel haría se sabría tres horas mas tarde…

* * *

**_Consultorio del psicólogo Saggitarius, 4:30 p.m_**

El consultorio se localizaba dentro de un edificio precisamente en el último piso, este lugar era modesto y no parecía que fuera de alta sociedad sino más bien para clase media, por lo tanto la consulta era bastante accesible en el aspecto económico.

El hombre que se encargaba del negocio revisaba los planes del día en cuanto a su trabajo, entonces recogió la hoja donde estaban los datos de su siguiente paciente -Tengo una cita con una paciente, mmh Levi McGarden, estudiante del instituto Fairy, altas calificaciones, baja autoestima, un caso bastante común moshi moshi-

Un hombre entro al consultorio sin siquiera tocar la puerta; iba vestido con traje blanco, sombrero blanco, una gran cantidad de joyas como anillos, collares y pulseras además de que portaba unos lentes negros con la cabeza baja -¿Es usted él Dr. Saggitarius?-

-Si lo soy moshi moshi. Cual es su nombre para buscarlo en la lista de pacientes- contesto el psicólogo con naturalidad acostumbrado a recibir a personas desesperadas

El hombre de blanco respondió –Digamos que hoy mi nombre será Dr. Saggitarius- tras decir esto alzo la vista revelando una sonrisa maliciosa –Necesito un momento con su paciente- hablo a continuación mostrando una soga y una cinta de tape. El psicólogo Saggitarius trago saliva al ver que el hombre se le acercaba amenazadoramente.

* * *

**_En ese preciso momento en la residencia de Loki_**

Loki estaba en la pequeña mesa de su cocina, sus manos incrustadas sobre su cabello naranja con los codos sobre la mesa, no tenía puestos sus lentes habituales por lo que sus ojos negros estaban al descubierto, perdidos en la nada.

"_¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué me siento tan…solo? E hecho tantos cambios en mi vida y aun así no estoy conforme conmigo mismo ¿Qué es lo que me falta?" _pensó con una sensación de angustia, levanto la vista y noto un portarretratos que llamo su atención; se acerco a el y lo tomo con una mano; la foto era de el en su adolescencia junto con su hermana menor, ambos sonrientes -Oh Aries, si tan solo estuvieras aquí-hablo no con pesar, solo con nostalgia.

Dejo de nuevo el marco donde debía y se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba casi deshabitada, debido a todas las cosas de las que había deshecho al cambiar su estilo de vida-creo que estoy igual de vacio con la habitación- comparo sintiendo cada vez mas tristeza, fue entonces cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo del closet.

Aun vestía el uniforme escolar, vio el símbolo grabado en plata sobre su corazón y no pudo evitar recordar a aquella chica que le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

"_Lucy ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo al estar a tu lado todos mis problemas desaparecen? ¿Por qué siento que cada vez dependo mas de ti?" _medito con confusión, eran demasiados por que y no sabia responderlos, solo tenia una decisión en su mente.

-necesito verte Lucy-se dijo a si mismo decidido colocándose sus lentes azulados a la par que tomaba sus llaves.

* * *

**_Edificio del Dr. Saggitarius, 4:50 p.m_**

La hora se acercaba y Levi quería estar puntual. Ella vestía unos simples jeans y una blusa de rayas azules y blancas además de su clásica pañoleta recogiendo su cabello. Mientras subía las escaleras reflexionaba una y otra vez sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era la primera vez que iba con un psicólogo y la verdad nunca había imaginado que llegaría ese momento. La peliazul avanzaba casi en automático que para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta con la inscripción "PhD Saggitarius. Psicólogo". Levi acerco su pequeña mano a la puerta para tocar con cortesía, pero algo la detuvo.

"_tal vez no debería entrar, puede que no funcione"_ dijo con desanimo bajando su pequeño puño _"pero que estoy pensando, ya hice la cita" _ dijo dentro de si levantando su mano, pero de nuevo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta_" ¿y si todo es en vano?"_ volvió a titubear, justo en ese momento a su cabeza vino la imagen de un seguro de si mismo Gajeel, lo que la hizo decidirse "_no puedo pensar así, Gazille me dijo que el me ayudaría y confío en sus palabras"_

resuelta en su corazón se armo de valor y toco la puerta, momentos después escucho un "adelante" por lo que entreabrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza, una habitación de color café claro, un sillón-cama, velas de aromas relajantes, incluso una radio y varios cds de música clásica, en el fondo se encontraba un closet y un escritorio en ambos lados de este se encontraban sillas y detrás de este un ventanal, hacia allá se apreciaba una silla giratoria bastante alta donde podía distinguir un sombrero reclinado sobre esta y del sujeto que la usaba solo se veían sus manos morenas con costosos anillos adornando sus dedos.

-¿Doctor Saggitarius?-pregunto con indecisión.

-adelante, pasa- le indico la voz profunda y gruesa del sujeto, ella acato la orden y camino quedando a escasos centímetros del escritorio, el psicólogo lo percibió y le hizo unas señas con las manos y sobre sus dedos anillos de oro- siéntate-.

La chica obedeció y se sentó frente al gran escritorio, bastante cohibida debido a su timidez.

- Levi Mcgarden ¿cierto?- pregunto sin voltear la silla, lo que significaba que estaba dándole la espalda.

-s-si-respondió con bastantes nervios encogiéndose de hombros.

- yo soy el Doctor Saggitarius y seré tu psicólogo toda la tarde, háblame con toda libertad de decirme lo que quieras-dijo sonando bastante experto moviendo una y otra vez sus manos haciendo sonar sus anillos.

-claro, gracias- agradeció destensando sus músculos, al notar que se escuchaba bastante especializado en su trabajo lo que provoco una sensación de seguridad.

"_genial, parece que se la esta creyendo"_ pensó el "doctor" pues lo que no sabia Levi es que detrás de aquella silla se encontraba Gazille charlando con ella.

Gazille sin desviarse del tema volvió a fingir su voz, prosiguiendo su charla –bueno estuve leyendo un poco sobre tu historial y puedo deducir que tienes problemas de autoestima- dijo disfrazando lo que de verdad sabia, pues solo sabia que tenia que ver con el autoestima porque lo había escuchado del verdadero psicólogo cuando iba a entrando.

-si, creo que es algo así…-dijo Levi bajando la mirada.

-entonces comencemos-.

A la joven nerd se le hizo bastante extraño su forma de conversar, por lo que hizo notar su observación- disculpe doctor ¿no seria mejor que mantuviéramos contacto visual?-.

-¡no se atreva a cuestionar mis métodos señorita Mcgarden!- dijo en voz alta y autoritario, lo que provoco cierto miedo en Levi.

-lo siento-se disculpo atemorizada.

Gazille al ver como su plan se venia abajo decidió continuar -Ahem, prosigamos, cuéntame ¿como te sientes?-

Levi bajo la vista con pesar y coloco ambas manos sobre su regazo –Bueno yo, me siento débil, a veces insignificante, como si fuera muy pequeña comparada con los demás. Esa desconfianza en mi misma me ha vuelto una persona indecisa dada a cometer errores-

-Pero tu tienes altas calificaciones en la escuela, tu eres exitosa- comento Gajeel haciendo ademanes con sus manos para dar expresividad a sus palabras

-¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunto ella sorprendida del comentario del psicólogo

-Lei tu historial- mintió Gajeel nervioso por que casi se le sale de control la situación –"_Mejor cuidare lo que digo_"-

-Ah eso lo explica todo- dijo la McGarden convencida. Luego continúo con su explicación –Yo solía contentarme escribiendo novelas, en ellas podía desahogar todas mis inquietudes y problemas. Mis personajes principales se caracterizaban por una inquebrantable determinación, pero todo era una fantasía. Yo quiero ser fuerte y decidida en la vida real, quiero sentirme capaz-

Gajeel pauso unos segundos para saborear la situación, pero se desespero y fue al grano de acuerdo con su plan –Según la manera en que lo dices lo sientes es algo reciente ¿Qué desencadeno esos sentimientos de baja autoestima? ¿Perdiste algo valioso?- pregunto con astucia esperando que la nerd revelara que le pesaba haber perdido su gran novela maestra por completo

-No, fue más bien el ver a una persona que pase lo que pase siempre es valiente y nunca tiene miedo, nunca se rinde. Yo quisiera ser como él- confeso Levi tomando por sorpresa al psicólogo

-"_Valiente y que nunca se rinde. De seguro es el insoportable Salamander_"- pensó Gajeel apretando los puños sospechando que la peliazul se refería a Natsu. Ese solo pensamiento lo puso a hervir por dentro. Incapaz de tolerar la idea de que Levi admirara a Natsu se engaño a si mismo –"_No, de seguro si extraña su novela pero le duele tanto que no lo admite_"-

Levi al ver que el psicólogo no tomaba la palabra pregunto con timidez -¿Sucede algo?-

-Estaba analizando tus palabras. Lo que debes hacer es sencillo, solo confía en ti misma, no te compares con los demás. Si te propones ser fuerte lo serás sin duda, así como cuando te propones sacar un diez en un examen-

-No es lo mismo. Los estudios siempre se me han dado, es algo así como un talento natural. Pero yo…no puedo, siempre me digo a mi misma "tú puedes" o "díselo" pero cuando llega el momento de la verdad me retraigo. De hecho estoy aquí solo por que un compañero cercano me insistió que viniera-

-"_No funciona, esto es difícil_"- Gajeel se quedo en blanco, nunca había estado preparado para esta situación, el no sabia como convencer a Levi por que la verdad era que no comprendía los sentimientos de ella, no era su estilo solucionar problemas ajenos. Lo mas extraño para el era que podía pasar a la fase final del plan sin siquiera meterse en tantos problemas, pero algo se lo impedía; un deseo sincero de hacerla sentir mejor.

Paso un minuto sin encontrar respuesta, consciente de que la pequeña chica esperaba con esperanza un consejo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por encontrar algo que le ayudara y para lograrlo tuvo que adentrarse primero en sus mismos pensamientos y lo único que encontró fue una historia personal que quizás improvisando un poco podría servir de algo

-Quiero contarte la historia de un paciente mío que pasó por algo parecido a ti-

-Ah ya veo, una historia de motivación personal- afirmo Levi confundiendo a Gajeel quien no tenia ni idea de que era eso

-Eh, quizás es algo así- contesto titubeante. Antes de arruinar todo entro en el tema principal –El era un pandillero descorazonado y cruel, en pocas palabras un monstruo, se crio en la pobreza pasando hambre y necesidad. Era un ambiente desfavorable, pero eso no fue lo que lo volvió un ser frio e insensible; fue el abuso por parte de sus compañeros de escuela. Ves tras ves se burlaban de el, le causaron tanto sufrimiento que un día se canso y dejo que sentimientos oscuros como el odio se apoderaran de su corazón-

-Eso es algo muy triste- comento Levi compadeciéndose de ese joven del que el psicólogo relataba

-Años y años se la pasó hostigando a personas inocentes, causando todo tipo de estragos y maldades, era su manera de vengarse y desquitarse. Ahora nadie se atrevía siquiera a verlo a la cara, mucho menos a burlarse de el. El lideraba un grupo de jóvenes y ya no era el mas débil ¿Lo hacia sentir orgulloso de si mismo? Un poco, pero no era feliz. De cualquier forma nunca le pasaba por su mente cambiar. Actuaba solo guiado por el odio-

-O sea, el era fuerte solo en el exterior, pero por dentro era indeciso-.

-Algo así, en fin, un día un par de jóvenes le mostraron que las personas si pueden cambiar. El vio con sus propios ojos lo que es la amistad y otros sentimientos positivos. Desde ese día dejo de ser el mismo de antes-

-¿Y como esta ese joven en este momento?- pregunto Levi muy interesada en la historia

-El esta luchando por arreglar lo que el mismo destruyo. Reconstruir lo que daño y aliviar a las personas a quienes hirió- respondió directamente Gajeel pensando en ella a la vez que se refería a "quienes hirió"

-Pero ¿como cambio así tan súbitamente? Se me hace difícil que halla podido cambiar su vida en un giro de ciento ochenta grados de manera tan repentina solo por observar un par de jóvenes-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas niña. El no ha terminado de cambiar aun, pero hay alguien que lo mueve, una chica a la que quiere proteger y ayudar- contesto Gazille ya sonando más positivo refiriéndose a su paciente de manera indirecta. El sentía una tranquilidad tras haber contado su historia por primera vez, eso provoco que dejara a un lado sus prejuicios y su dureza, llenándose de inspiración se expreso como si fuera un psicólogo profesional -Una chica lo mueve a cambiar día tras día. A ti también debe de motivarte algo, si algo que te motive a luchar por ser lo que en realidad deseas. Dime con confianza ¿Qué te inspira?-

Gajeel nuevamente esperaba que su paciente "primero" abriera el corazón y "segundo" admitiera que era la novela perdida lo que necesitaba. Levi si abrió su corazón pero la segunda expectativa de Gazille no se cumplió.

La joven de 16 años se expreso con determinación – ¡Es Gajeel! Un chico nuevo en mi grupo. Yo lo admiro por su fortaleza y valentía, el me ha protegido de los bravucones, el me enseño que podía bailar aunque yo nunca creí que podría hacerlo y el fue quien me dijo que viniera aquí. ¡Yo lo admiro mucho! Yo creo…- Levi se percato de que estaba siendo súper extrovertida y pauso sorprendida incapaz de finalizar su frase.

-Vamos dilo, lo estas logrando, estas siendo decidida- le insto Gajeel tomando una tasa de café, con cierta curiosidad de saber que mas pensaba la "niña" sobre él.

-¡Yo creo, creo que me estoy enamorando de el!- grito Levi cerrando los ojos, ni siquiera le daba pensar si confesarlo ya que estaba platicando con un psicólogo, un extraño que no tenia nada que ver con el ambiente escolar

Gajeel comenzó a toser atragantándose con el café. Esta vez si había sido tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Levi se quedo atónita viendo al frente sin parpadear siquiera

-Lo hice, pude hablar sin miedo, entonces si puedo hacerlo ¡puedo ser fuerte y tomar decisiones! – exclamo llena de confianza en si misma, con una sensación de libertad. Al fin había podido admitir que sentía algo por Gajeel, y eso constituía un gran paso.

-"_Tiene que estar bromeando ¡ella desea su novela, si su novela!_"- se decía el testarudo Gajeel una y otra vez tosiendo ya no por el café sino por la confesión de Levi.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto…_**

Un chico de cabellos naranjas se detuvo frente al apartamento de la rubia Heartphilia, lo observo un par de segundos y sin dudarlo acerco su mano y golpeo ligeramente la puerta.

Un momento después la joven sirvienta de cabello violeta abrió la puerta y recordó que anteriormente ya había visto ese rostro y el verlo vestido con un uniforme muy parecido al de su "ama" la saco de dudas-buenas tardes ¿es usted un amigo de la señorita Lucy?-.

Loki se sorprendió de volver a ver a esa chica, ya la había visto anteriormente pero aun así no podía evitar sorprenderse de que Lucy tuviera una sirvienta para un departamento tan chico.

-eh, si, de hecho vine a buscarla a ella-respondió aun bastante perplejo.

-espere un momento- le indico dándose la vuelta

-si, gracias-asintió el joven.

-señorita Lucy, un apuesto amigo suyo la busca-alcanzo a escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la casa.

-ya voy-respondió la nombrada.

"_Lucy" _pensó Leo para si cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un gran peso esfumarse, Esas simples dos palabras resultaron para Loki como un bálsamo relajante, el tan solo escuchar la voz de la rubia le provocaba una paz interior inexplicable.

En ese momento a su mente vino un recuerdo que perturbo su armonía, recordó lo que había sucedido en el instituto, las palabras de Natsu, cuanto le habían molestado esas palabras, el solo imaginarse que eso hubiera pasado… no, no podía imaginarse que fueran ciertas, por que no solo le molestaban, sino que su mente se negaba rotundamente a que fueran verdad.

"_no, solo fue un malentendido, si, eso fue, yo lo malentendí todo" _intento convencerse mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Lucy!-

Escucho la voz aquel justo en quien estaba pensando, abrió los ojos y como si hubiera sido por un acto de invocación, el mismísimo Natsu estaba parado frente a el.

-eh ¿Leo? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto confuso el pelirrosado rascándose la sien.

-yo…vine a buscar a Lucy ¿y tu?-respondió aturdido el de lentes, en especial por que en ese preciso momento apareciera el Dragneel.

-ah, yo vengo a invitarla a comer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo anoche por mi, fue tan amable que pase una noche muy cómoda y agradable- respondió con naturalidad Natsu con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Loki estaba perplejo y luchaba con todas su fuerzas de no imaginar todo lo que el Salamander decía, cuando de pronto se detuvo a analizar sus palabras-un momento, dices que Lucy ¿lo hizo de manera voluntaria?-pregunto casi sin voz debido a que no podía creer lo que Natsu decía.

-si, lo hizo de tan buen gusto que yo volvería a dormir en su casa- respondió pensando que ambos estaban en la misma sincronía.

Loki bajo la mirada y trago saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, las pruebas indicaban a todo lo que él se negaba a creer e incluso Lucy estaba feliz con lo que había sucedido.

-bueno ¿y tu que haces aquí?-pregunto el Dragneel al ver que Leo no decía nada.

-pues yo vine a…-se quedo unos momentos recordando su objetivo, pero luego se retracto -sabes que, olvídalo- dijo dándose la vuelta.

"_como pude ser tan ingenuo, no, mejor dicho, quise negarme a la realidad" _pensó caminado a paso veloz, su propósito inicial había sido el ir a acabar su platica inconclusa con Lucy, pero ya no tenia sentido que hiciera aquella pregunta.

Natsu solo observo por poco tiempo al pelinaranja que se marchaba apesadumbrado –Que raro es. En fin supongo que Lucy no saldrá, será mejor entrar-

El Dragneel acerco su mano a la chapa y un segundo antes de tocarla la puerta fue abierta por la misma residente del apartamento; Lucy. Ella se acomodaba el cabello apresurada tratando de verse bien.

-Natsu, así que eras tu- se expreso la rubia satisfecha de recibir la visita del chico de la bufanda.

-Lucy que bueno que te encuentro-

-Pasa adentro Natsu- le invito Lucy y entonces hizo una observación –No veo a Happy por ningún lado-

-No vino, a el no le gusta ir adonde nosotros vamos a ir- respondió Natsu dejándola perpleja

-¿De que hablas? No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo-

-Lucy quiero agradecerte bien el que me hallas dado refugio. Así que quiero que me acompañes a comer pollo. Solo iremos tu y yo ¿Qué te parece?-

Lucy se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo, al fin Natsu lograba sorprenderla con su espontaneidad -Natsu, eso es…ahí vengo voy a cambiarme- dijo cerrando la puerta entrando dentro con una gran sonrisa pintada en su faz

-Funciono, se veía muy feliz- festejo Natsu alzando los brazos victorioso.

Lucy fui corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se encontraba Virgo quitando el polvo de los muebles con un plumero, pero Lucy estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se percato de ello si no que más bien fue directo al closet lanzando al aire muchas prendas de vesitr.

-señorita Lucy ¿me permite preguntar a que se debe tanta emoción?-cuestiono con calma contrario a la rubia.

-¡me invito a salir! ¿Lo puedes creer Virgo?-dijo irradiando alegría a la vez que optaba por un vestido morado y de inmediato se comenzaba a desvestir.

-oh, vaya así que por eso estaba titubeante- dijo con un el dedo índice sobre su barbilla, pensando en Loki.

-¿estaba titubeando? eso si que es nuevo, el nunca es así-dijo apurada terminándose de colocar unas botas negras.

-igualmente me parece que es un buen muchacho, es educado y ademas es bien parecido, juntos forman una linda pareja-.

-lo se, Natsu es un buen chico-dijo a Hearthphilia acomodándose el cabello, enseguida tomo su bolso muy apresurada-nos vemos mas tarde Virgo, hasta entonces-concluyo saliendo de la habitación.

Virgo parpadeo un par de veces-¿Natsu? Pensé que hablábamos del otro joven-medito para si con aspecto meditativo- me pregunto que habrá sucedido con el…-

* * *

**_Casi al mismo tiempo en las afueras de la casa de Gray_**

Una chica respiraba profundamente mientras contaba del uno al diez. Oculta detrás de un árbol observaba una casa azul de dos pisos, dentro se suponía que se encontraba el hombre a quien debía confesar el mal que le hizo –Gray-sama, estoy lista, llevo dos horas practicando todo- dijo saliendo de su escondite, pero nomas avanzo tres metros y se arrepintió regresando al árbol –Pero quizás el me odie para siempre-

Juvia imagino a un Gray con los ojos blancos rodeado de una maligna aura purpura gritándole "Nunca te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra jamás"

-No Gray-sama perdóneme- hablo Juvia en voz alta aunque no estuviera conversando más que con un producto de su imaginación. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se apeno de que un señor y su hijo se le quedaran viendo raro, dándola por loca.

-Ya es suficiente, tengo que hacerlo- se dijo por onceava vez en lo que va del día e hizo record al poderse acercar a la puerta de la casa lo suficiente para quedar a escasos cinco metros de ella. Entonces cerró los ojos y dio un último ejercicio de respiración.

-_No lo hagas, si se entera el nunca te amara_- le dijo una voz masculina desde muy cercas, casi como si le hablara al oído. Juvia abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar quien le hablaba –_Aquí en tu hombro_- le llamo nuevamente

Juvia puso su mirada en su hombro izquierdo, allí estaba parado un pequeño Elfman vestido de diablillo con todo y tridente –Elfman-kun-

-_Los hombres de verdad nunca se echan para atrás, lo que hiciste lo hiciste. No tienes por que decirle nada a Gray_- le dijo el hombrecillo vestido de rojo

-_No lo escuches Juvia, el te tentó a que hicieras lo incorrecto y lo correcto es que te disculpes con Gray_- le llamo otra voz desde su hombro derecho. Juvia volteo y vio que era Lyon vestido con un mameluco blanco

-¿No deberías de vestir de ángel?- le pregunto Juvia a Lyon

Lyon dio respuesta -_Ese es tu trabajo, después de todo yo soy el producto de tu vasta imaginación. Soy la representación de tu conciencia_-

-_No escuches al blanquito, el no quiere que tu y Gray estén juntos_- acuso el Elfman

-_Juvia, tu sabes que a Gray le gustan las mujeres honestas, dile la verdad_- afirmo el del lado bueno.

-_A Gray no le importa eso, conquístalo con tu cuerpo- _replico el malvado Elfman

-_No Juvia, tu sabes lo que esta bien, solo guíate por lo que tu corazón te dice_-

-Suficiente. Juvia decidirá por si misma. Así que esfúmense- ordeno la Loxar harta de ser bombardeada con tantas ideas

-¿Quiénes deben esfumarse?- cuestiono ahora una voz femenina frente ella.

No obstante Juvia no se percato de ello, por lo que rodo los ojos mas irritada de que su imaginación se saliera de control-Y ahora quien es ¿una intendente Erza vestida con armaduras? Como si eso fuera posible-

-Oye jovencita, no se que haces en la puerta de mi casa, pero te recomiendo un psiquiatra- le dijo es voz nuevamente. Juvia se concentro y regreso completamente a la realidad. La pobre se quedo pálida porque una mujer de largo cabello negro la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro

Ultear continuo con comportamiento agresivo y poco hospitalario -Oye no tengo todo el día, dime ya que quieres-

La de Fairy se sintió incomoda por la recepción que estaba recibiendo y mas por que la mujer ni la miraba a los ojos, estaba muy ocupada viéndose sus uñas pintadas de un nuevo esmalte. A pesar de eso ya no había vuelta atrás y tuvo que decirlo todo -Um, yo, yo….vengo a ver a Gray-

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- La expresión facial y corporal de Ultear cambio por completo, se acerco a Juvia y pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella la comenzó a obligar a entrar dentro –Vamos no seas tímida, los amigos y amigas de Gray son bien recibidos aquí. Dime ¿cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto en cuanto entraron a la sala

-Juvia Loxar- contesto la peliazul bastante inhibida

-Yo soy Ultear, la hermana mayor de Gray, mucho gusto- sonrió la de 22 años y entonces tomo a Juvia de un brazo haciéndola caminar de nuevo ahora rumbo al comedor –Llegaste en un buen momento, hoy tenemos una cena especial por motivo del aniversario de Lyon y Sherry, claro aniversario de noviazgo-.

La pobre chica de cabello azul estaba desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, en especial por que prácticamente la estaba arrastrando hacia otra habitación.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, el comedor; era bastante amplio , de madera fina color negro, cubierto por un mantel blanco de tela elegante y sobre este muchos cubiertos y en el centro unas rosas de un tenue color rosado, alrededor de la mesa se encontraban seis sillas igualmente de color negro, dos de ellas ocupados por dos jóvenes, Lyon, quien vestía semi formal y Sherry, quien había dado un cambio radical de chica gótica a una mas refinada tal como lo indicaban su cabello, vestuario y maquillaje, pues además de ser una ocasión especial, quería recibir la aprobación de su cuñada con quien ya había hecho las pases después de un amargo primer encuentro.

Ambos chicos conversaban gratamente además de encontrase demasiado cerca uno del otro.

-ey tortolitos dejen de emanar miel, tenemos una invitada-intervino Ultear al ver como no se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado a la habitación, por lo que ambos chicos voltearon notando a Juvia.

Lyon se impresiono de ver a esa chica en su casa, por lo que su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa -¿Juvia?-pregunto arqueando una ceja sin salir de su asombro.

Para la mujer de la lluvia le resulto un alivio ver por lo menos una cara conocida-oh, hola mameluco-san, digo, Lyon-san-saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿ustedes ya se conocen?-pregunto la pelinegra desconcertada.

Mientras que Sherry no podía hablar debido al ataque de celos que estaba pasando, las sospechas no se hicieron en esperar, pues su novio estaba hablando con una chica que ella no conocía.

-¡Lyon-sama! ¿Quién es esta? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Que hace aquí? ¿te ha visto en mameluco? ¡¿Me estas engañando?-intervino la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie con paranoia.

El de cabello blanco se sentía bombardeado de preguntas pero lo que mas le preocupo fue ver como su novia comenzaba a enfadarse, por lo que imitándola se levanto de inmediato-¡claro que no Sherry! ella solo es…una conocida-intento razonar con la chica, dudando en como referirse a Juvia, pues no sabia si podían catalogarse como amigos.

-¿c-como pudiste hacerme esto? Pensé que lo nuestro era amor-dijo tartamudeando con los ojos vidriosos.

-no, Sherry no, no te pongas así-dijo comenzando a preocuparse el joven, no pintaba nada bien lo que venia.

Juvia se sentía incomoda y estaba atemorizada, todo eso lo estaba causando su inesperada visita, lo único que ella quería era arreglarse con Gray y estaba generando mas problemas, estaba destruyendo una pareja.

Ultear observaba con apatía e indiferencia la situación; Sherry apunto de llorar, Lyon tratando de calmarla y una Juvia intimidada. Ella no era muy paciente e iba a terminar con todo el show.

-¡Silencio! ¡no pienso dejar que arruinen esta cena!-grito hastiada la miembro del consejo, su temperamento era de temer por lo que se quedaron en total mudez-escuchen, no tienen idea de cuanto a esperado mama esta cena así que se van a callar y se van a sentar y van a ser la feliz pareja que siempre han sido ¿entendido?-dijo con voz de ultratumba, lo que estremeció tanto a Lyon como a Sherry quienes asintieron con la cabeza-bien-dijo con mas calma luego volteo a ver a Juvia quien estaba mas intimidada que nunca, por lo que le dedico una amistosa sonrisa-disculpa todo esto, Lyon a veces puede ser un poco idiota pero ya esta todo bien-dijo con amabilidad-¿entonces tu vienes a buscar a Gray?- pregunto aun incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

-si, necesito hablar con Gray-sama-dijo bajando la mirada.

-entonces espera un momento-le indico la mayor, luego se acerco a la cocina-¡mama tienes que ver esto!-grito a todo pulmón.

-Allá voy hija- se escucho la contestación de la madre, entonces en poco tiempo llego con un delantal puesto y un molde de tarta en sus manos, daba la apariencia de estar muy ocupada – ¿Que sucede Ultear?-

Ultear puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Juvia -Mama, mira a esta linda muchacha, dice que viene a ver a Gray-

-¡Kya! ¡Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría!- exclamo la escandalosa madre de familia emocionándose exageradamente lanzando el molde al aire. Luego se acerco a Juvia y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso a la vez que comenzó a encuestarla sin parar –Al fin alguien llama la atención de Gray ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?-

-Conózcanse bien, quizás un día sean suegra y nuera. Yo hare que baje el gran pez- les menciono Ultear frotando sus manos, luego grito en dirección de las escaleras – ¡Gray, baja de inmediato!-

-¡Ya les dije que no voy a participar en esa cena tan aburrida!- replico desde su cuarto el molesto hermano menor

Ur frunció el ceño y le ordeno con autoridad –Baja de inmediato Gray-

Juvia puso su mirada en las escaleras con expectación esperando ver al joven.

Y así fue él bajo con una cara de fastidio y ¡en ropa interior!

-¿Qué es tan importante para que me grites así Ur?- pregunto Gray, en eso se dio cuenta de quien estaba junto a su madre – ¡Juvia!- finalmente el Fullbuster recordó como andaba desvestido y se cubrió su vergüenza con ambas manos –Oigan avisen cuando tenemos visitas inesperadas, voy a ponerme algo-

-Gray-sama- balbuceo la invitada maravillada por el cuerpo de su compañero de clases

Ultear comenzó a reírse burlonamente –Vieron su cara, jajaja- tras controlarse sonrió con un solo pensamiento en su mente –"_Ahora es mi turno Gray. Esta chica se enterara de tus más vergonzosos secretos. Es hora de que pagues lo que le hiciste a mi auto_"-

* * *

**_Quince minutos después en un parque publico_**

Cierta pelirroja de Fairy Tail observaba el atardecer desde una banca buscando relajarse, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, sus pensamientos estaban dominados por esa persona a la que amaba. Todo el día había estado llamándole y mandándole mensajes pero ella no respondía ninguno por que aun tenia en su mente aquel duro mensaje que el le mando el día anterior. Aun así las palabras motivadoras de Mirajane la estaban convenciendo de no seguir distanciándose de el.

Para colmo en ese momento un sujeto se planto frente a ella, y lo supo por que una sombra le cubrió el sol.

Molesta se disponía a reclamarle pero se quedo estática al ver quien era.

-hola, Erza- saludo el tipo con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Gerard!- exclamo la pelirroja al ver a su novio, sin embargo algo no concordaba, vestía casualmente con unos jeans, Converses negros, una playera color amarillo mango y la misma cachucha con la que lo había visto la ultima vez ¿Por qué razón vestía de manera tan extraña?

* * *

**_De vuelta en la oficina del psicólogo_**

-Lo hice- celebraba Gajeel con gran jubilo alzando los brazos –Ahora ella tendrá su USB. Hace tanto que no me sentía tan bien, y eso que no tuve que lastimar nadie- razono sorprendido de que estuviera satisfecho con haber hecho una buena obra y no una mala como los viejos tiempos. Un sonido procedente del closet lo saco de sus pensamientos y le recordó algo –Ah si el Dr. Saggitarius, creo que a el si lo lastime un poco, como sea ya puedo liberarlo- Gazille se acerco al closet y lo abrió, dentro se encontraba el verdadero psicólogo amarrado y con un tape en la boca –Veo que ya despertó. Justo a tiempo- le dijo Gajeel quitándole primero la cinta adhesiva

-Eso, eso fue hermoso, de verdad nunca había sido testigo de algo así. El amor es capaz de cualquier cosa moshi moshi- se expreso entre lagrimas el profesionista

-Así que escucho todo ¡eh!- lamento el de Fairy Tail, se suponía que nadie debía de enterarse de cómo había tenido que actuar

-¿Usted la ama verdad?- le pregunto Saggitarius nada molesto, sino maravillado.

-¿Y usted quiere otra siesta verdad?- le pregunto Gajeel con sarcasmo mostrándole el fierro con el que lo dejo inconsciente momentos antes –Olvídelo, solo bromeaba- se retracto lanzando el metal, luego saco el dinero que la joven le había pagado por sus servicios –Tenga, esto es suyo, el dinero no me importa, ya hice lo que quería y ahora tiene su negocio de vuelta- el metálico alzo la vista con cierta preocupación –Mejor me asegurare de que la niña obtenga la memoria, sino todo habrá sido en vano-

-No, no fue en vano. Usted la ayudo de verdad, ella necesitaba palabras de animo como las suyas- le aseguro el psicólogo hablando de acuerdo a sus conocimientos. Gajeel bufo y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra mas -¡Oiga todavía falta que me desate moshi moshi!- exclamo recordando que aun esta rodeado de ataduras.

* * *

**_A dos cuadras de allí_**

Levi avanzaba con una gran sonrisa y una nueva actitud positiva. Gazille había tenido toda la razón, hablar con el psicólogo le había servido mucho tanto que ahora era como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado. Ahora lo que traía en mente era la última indicación del Dr. Saggitarius, una petición muy extraña.

_Momentos antes_

_-Si, disfruto estudiar y aprender útiles conocimientos, es como un estilo de vida ¿usted me entiende no?- hablaba Levi animosamente con emoción plasmada en su manera de expresarse_

_El profesional respondió dudoso con un "si" luego simulo ver un reloj de mano en su muñeca a pesar de que no traía ninguno –Ya es tarde. La sesión llega hasta aquí-_

_Levi saco su celular –seis y media, el tiempo se fue volando doctor-_

_-Exacto-_

_-¿Cuándo debo de venir otra vez?- pregunto la peliazul con ganas de seguir conversando_

_-Eso no será necesario, ya casi estas bien, solo te falta una cosa- aseguro alzando el dedo índice –Si quieres la respuesta tienes que hacer lo que te diga al pie de la letra-_

_Levi guardo silencio, atenta y lista para tomar nota mental del último gran consejo de este hombre que tanto la estaba ayudando_

_-Escucha bien, cuando salgas de este edificio avanza tres cuadras al oeste, luego una cuadra al sur, allí hay un callejón, adéntrate en el y abre el segundo bote de basura que te encuentres, dentro estará lo que mas necesitas-_

_Levi puso una cara de extrañamiento -No entiendo la lógica-_

_-¡No dudes de mis métodos! Si fallas el último paso, todo se puede venir abajo- aseguro el psicólogo inspirando seguridad._

_-Ok, después de todo usted es el que sabe- sonrió la McGarden tomando su bolsa –Hare todo al pie de la letra- prometió a la vez que salía de la oficina._

_De vuelta al presente_

-Dijo que de aquí debía ir al sur- se dijo a si misma estando en una intersección, las casas que la rodeaban eran antiguas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, eso no le daba buena espina. Pronto caería la oscuridad y eso no le agradaría nada, así que tenía que encontrar ese bote de desechos lo más pronto posible. Levi comenzó a caminar con pasos acelerados, todo estaba muy solo, no se oía ni un solo ruido, eso mando escalofríos por su espina, no le agradaba estar sola en lugares tan espeluznantes.

Cuando avanzo media cuadra escucho un ruido proveniente de detrás, asustada se giro para ver de donde provenía, falsa alarma no había nada –Mi mente me esta jugando trucos- se convenció a si misma bajando el ritmo de sus pasos –No es nada, se me hace que me estoy volviendo miedosa por leer tantas novelas sobre zombies-.

El ruido volvió a escucharse esta vez con más intensidad. Levi volvió a voltear y esta vez pudo ver una sombra en el suelo ¡alguien la estaba siguiendo! Tomando aire comenzó a caminar con rapidez, tenia tanta desconfianza que ni siquiera pensó en ir al callejón que le indico el psicólogo, debía ir a un lugar mas seguro que estuviera cercas, como una tienda.

Las palabras delpsicólogo retumbaron en su mente en ese preciso momento _–Si fallas el último paso, todo se puede venir abajo-_ .

-"_Tengo que cumplir, el dijo que era muy importante. Iré a ver que hay dentro del bote pase lo que pase_"- pensó cobrando valor. No tardo en llegar al oscuro callejón donde la luz no penetraba y sin pensarlo dos veces entro, en cuanto lo hizo se detuvo y echo una mirada de reojo hacia atrás…nadie la estaba siguiendo.

-Uff, entonces si era mi imaginación- suspiro aliviada limpiándose una pequeña gota de sudor de su frente

-Puedo oír cada uno de tus movimientos- le llamo una voz masculina.

Levi se giro y aterrorizada contemplo una oscura y deformada silueta frente a ella, no parecía ser una figura humana

-Puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón, tienes miedo- hablo de nuevo, avanzando al frente hasta que Levi pudo ver como era: un sujeto pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa y rasgos serpentinos, su vestimenta era una gabardina roja donde guardaba sus manos y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro. Hablando de serpientes, una gran boa purpura lo rodeaba, esa era la razón por la que su silueta era tan extraña

-Celberius, al fin la encontramos sola- le dijo el hombre a su reptil que abrió su boca mostrando unos terribles colmillos. Levi quería gritar pero no podía, estaba paralizada de miedo.

El pelirrojo sonrió mostrando que también poseía una dentadura de víbora -Llámame Cobra-

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Sección especial: Maxi reportes pt. 2**

-Hey que onda, aquí Max reportándose de nuevo con un nuevo Maxi-reporte. Hoy les presento a una maravillosa invitada, adorada por todo mundo aquí en Fairy Tail, hermosa y exitosa; Mirajane-

-Hola a todos-

-Mirajane, todos aquí sabemos que tu has estado en esta escuela por mucho tiempo, primero como estudiante, segundo como secretaria. Por tu experiencia quisiéramos hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué opinas de que halla parejas dentro del instituto?-.

-Pienso que no hay en problema en ello, es normal y sano siempre y cuando se cuiden para que no vayan a cometer algún grave error. Es muy fácil dejarse llevar en esa etapa-

-Excelente respuesta, muy a tu estilo Mira-san. Ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta mas personal ¿hay alguna pareja en especifico que te gustaría ver?-

-Pues allí andan Alzack y Bisca, se me hacen muy tiernos juntos, también me gustaría ver a Lucy con novio, pero sobre todo a mi hermano Elfman, aunque con su actitud dudo que exista una estudiante que se atreva a acercársele jeje-.

-Ok, buenas opciones, ahora la pregunta final ¿te gusta Fried?-

-Disculpa Max pero creo que olvide hacer un papeleo, el director se sentirá decepcionado si no termino. Hasta luego bye-

-Clásica maniobra evasiva, mmh y la última pregunta era la más importante para mis reportes. Bueno gracias a todos por su atención y nos vemos en el siguiente Maxi-reporte-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí es todo por hoy, en el siguiente capitulo se vera que quiere Cobra. Tambien que sucede entre Natsu y Lucy y Gray y Juvia. ademas habra mas de Erza y Gerard. Nos vemos y gracias por sus inspiradores comentarios, ya saben que si tienen un duda o comentario pueden hacérmelo saber. bye


	14. La eleccion

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

¡Saludos!

Como prometí aquí esta el capitulo lo mas pronto que pude. De acuerdo a la costumbre que tengo comienzo con un repaso de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Las malas decisiones de Natsu y Gray han causado tensiones en Fairy Tail; Loki malentendido, Lucy y Cana peleadas y Juvia arrepentida. Laxus revelo cual es su plan para vengarse de Natsu. Este último para agradecer ha invitado a Lucy a comer mientras que Juvia termino en una cena con la familia de Gray._

_Por otro lado Levi dispuesta a sentirse mejor acudió con el psicólogo quien resulto ser Gajeel disfrazado quien al parecer tuvo éxito. Pero el misterioso Cobra ha hecho su aparición frente a Levi _

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_

* * *

_

**Instituto Fairy, Capitulo 14; "La elección" **

**

* * *

**

El sujeto de cabellos rojos inspiraba temor, casi podían leerse malas intenciones en su sonrisa apoyada por sus facciones de serpiente. No solo eso era alarmante, estaban en un oscuro y vacio callejón, la oscuridad la aterraba, siempre había sido su fobia. Para acabar con la mala situación, la gran mayoría de las casas aledañas se encontraban abandonadas por lo que pedir ayuda no seria de mucha utilidad. Todas estas cosas la pusieron demasiado asustada como para poder hablar, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tienes mucho miedo ¿a que se debe?- pregunto Cobra cortando la distancia entre ambos, al ver que Levi no contestaba ni se movía, volteo a ver a su enorme mascota –Si es Celberius no te preocupes, esta entrenado, no muerde a menos que yo se lo ordene-

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Co-cobra?- pregunto Levi saliendo del trance pero aun consumida por el miedo reflejado en su manera de expresarse

-Andas muy a la defensiva, Levi McGarden de Fairy Tail- hizo la observación el sujeto luego fue al punto –Nosotros, los Oración Seis te hemos observado desde las sombras, sabemos todo lo que haces en tu vida escolar, conocemos quienes son tus amigos, cuales son tus hábitos, ah y también tus preocupaciones. Nos interesas, por ello te queremos plantear una propuesta-

-No me interesa- se adelanto Levi de manera tajante, sus sentidos volvieron y su cuerpo al fin pudo reaccionar, como es natural al en una situación peligrosa aunada a su fobia a la oscuridad, ella se echo a correr en dirección contraria al miembro de Oración Seis buscando salir del callejón y así estar en una situación un poco mas segura.

Con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, corrió sin mirar atrás, pero no pudo avanzar mas allá de la mitad del callejon por que la enorme serpiente se le adelanto por los aires aterrizando frente a ella cubriéndole el paso, el reptil lanzo un agudo chillido, esto impacto tanto a la chica que cayo de sentón aterrorizada por el aspecto amenazante del animal.

Detrás de ella se acerco Cobra y sacando una mano de sus bolsillos la puso sobre la coronilla de Levi –Mi mascota es una boa genéticamente modificada, por eso puede volar. ¿Impresionante? Claro que lo es, no se podía esperar menos de una de mis mejores obras. Señorita McGarden, estoy tratando de ser gentil, sugiero que hagas lo mismo-

Levi no fue capaz de articular una respuesta, menos con semejante serpiente vigilándola y observándola con atención.

Cobra se sentó a un lado de Levi de manera que quedaron a la misma altura. Entonces con su dedo índice señalo la frente de ella –Tienes un cerebro privilegiado allí dentro. Un intelecto como el tuyo seria muy útil para nuestra organización. Tan solo imagínate ¡podrías ser la aprendiz de nuestro líder Brain!- Cobra en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Levi no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que el –Bah, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Claro que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Permíteme explicarte que somos los Oración Seis.

¿Alguna vez oíste sobre un universitario legendario conocido como Zero?-

A Levi instintivamente le llamo la atención la pregunta -Zero el genio, claro que si, quizás el estudiante mas brillante que ha existido en toda Magnolia. Hizo muchos avances en el campo de la ciencia; medicina, computación. Prácticamente era el orgullo de la ciudad, todo un icono. Pero tenía problemas mentales, tendencias destructivas que le afectaron tanto que término suicidándose-

-No, eso es lo que inventaron el gobierno y el consejo escolar, es lo que mas le convenía hacerle creer a las masas ¿Sabes por que? por que el se negó a dejarse manipular por los altos mandos, a vista de ellos dejo de ser un héroe. Pero si la gente se enteraba de ello se desmoralizaría, se suponía que el era un modelo a seguir. Por eso inventaron que el estaba loco y que se suicido ¡mentira! El nunca estuvo mal de la mente, simplemente sus ideales revolucionarios eran demasiado buenos para la sociedad. Por eso el se escondió entre las sombras y se convirtió en el fundador original de Oración Seis; la organización que cumpliría su gran sueño y cambiara esta sociedad por una mejor, una donde el mal y el bien no existen-

-No, no puede ser- dijo Levi incrédula ante la revelación de Cobra

Cobra ya estaba muy emocionado y se notaba en la convicción de sus palabras –Los Oración Seis estamos en contra del consejo escolar y todas las escuelas que están bajo su jurisdicción; Blue Pegasus, Era High School, Fairy Tail entre otras. A Zero el sistema lo exprimió a su antojo, solo utilizaron su conocimiento pero nunca escucharon sus ideas. Por eso sus seguidores esperamos pacientemente el turno de mostrarles que están haciendo mal las cosas ¡vamos a destruir los fundamentos de esta sociedad decadente, empezando por las autoridades! ¡Las derrumbaremos poco a poco hasta que no quede nada, ni escuelas, ni policías, ni políticos! Solo nuestro líder Brain tiene el cerebro para gobernar Magnolia-

Levi comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia los lados en negación -No pueden hacer eso, quizás las cosas no son perfectas, pero ustedes quieren crear una anarquía. No, me niego a apoyar un plan tan malvado-

-¿malvado? ¿Qué es el mal y que es el bien? Esos conceptos son falsos son puras tonterías creadas por la basura que nos quiere controlar. Crees que somos malvados cuando en realidad queremos remodelar el mundo que nos rodea, en especial el sistema educativo-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Levi confundida por las últimas palabras del sujeto

Cobra iba a responder cuando Celberius lanzo un sonido agudo mientras observaba hacia atrás con una mirada profunda

-Ve y revisa el perímetro- le ordeno Cobra y la serpiente le obedeció como si entendiera el lenguaje humano y se fue. Entonces el pelirrojo dirigió su atención a Levi –Yo era un destacado estudiante de Biología, admiraba mucho a tu querido maestro Bob. Quería superarlo así que en cuanto fui admitido en la universidad le entre de lleno a la genética. Comencé a estudiar el ADN y pronto me convertí en un experto. ¿Pero que tenia de sobresaliente ese logro? Sabia que tenía que hacer algo revolucionario, por eso comencé secretamente a clonar animales, a modificar sus genes para hacerlos mejores, más fuertes, más inteligentes. Pero no era suficiente, por eso me propuse clonar personas, sabia que con mi esfuerzo podría crear hombres genéticamente superiores, imagínate al mundo lleno de genios como Zero. Justo apenas iba a raptar a mis primeros especímenes; unos bebes recién nacidos, cuando las autoridades descubrieron mi laboratorio secreto, destruyeron mi trabajo y me arrestaron ¡me tildaron de criminal solo por tener grandes ideas!-

Cobra comenzó a temblar de tan furioso que estaba –En las preparatorias nos incitan a la grandeza, pero mira como terminan las cosas ¡primero tenemos que destruir las preparatorias, son la base del asqueroso consejo escolar!-

-Pero eso que hacías era poco ético. No puedes clonar personas, cada ser humano es único. Lo que querías hacer era una monstruosidad, algo inhumano- le hizo saber la de Fairy con coraje y molestia, en especial por lo que el Oración Seis iba a hacer con los recién nacidos.

Cobra apretó los dientes –Mírate, tu instituto Fairy Tail te tiene dominada, no te deja pensar libremente. Por eso debes unirte a nosotros, bajo la dirección de Brain vas a poder desarrollar todo tu potencial, hacer realidad tus mas grandes sueños ¡vas a ser grande!-

Esas ultimas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Levi, por unos momentos recordó que a veces se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante. Pero se controlo y no dejo que las palabras venenosas de Cobra influyeran sus pensamientos, mas bien cobro valor –No, no quiero, lo que ustedes hacen no tiene nombre. Zero contamino sus mentes los convirtió en seres sin valores. ¡Jamás me uniría a ustedes!-

La McGarden al ver que la serpiente no estaba bloqueándole el paso, se levanto y se echo a correr a todo lo que podía, Cobra se puso de pie y se disponía a perseguirla cuando se tropezó y cayo boca abajo en el suelo, entonces volteo a ver sus zapatos; Levi discretamente le había atado las cintas sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Te nos unes por que te nos unes, Levi McGarden de Fairy Tail- dijo desatándose el nudo decidido a no dejar que su objetivo se le escapara tan fácilmente.

* * *

_**Casa de Gray…**_

Las sillas del comedor de la residencia Fullbuster estaban todas ocupadas por sus residentes e invitados listos para comenzar la cena; en un lado de las laterales se encontraban Sherry y Lyon muy juntos recordando lo que les había hecho llegar a ser una feliz pareja preparatoriana: del otro lado se encontraban Juvia y Gray, la primera no podía quitar su vista de Gray aunque este tenia una cara larga de fastidio por que estaba siendo obligado a ser participe de la cena. Ahora en cuanto a las dos sillas frontales del comedor, una la ocupaba Ultear quedando a sus lados de Juvia y Sherry respectivamente, y el encabezado de la mesa se supone que seria ocupada por la madre del hogar estando a sus lados sus hijos varones.

-Descuiden jóvenes, pronto estará la comida. Solo quiero asegurarme de que el pastel quede bien- grito la madre de familia desde la cocina, intuyendo que al menos Gray y Lyon querrían comer pronto.

Ultear fue quien respondió muy positivamente -Descuida mama, eso es lo de menos. Como familia tenemos otras maneras de entretenernos-

-"_Ultear se puso de buen humor. Se me hace curioso que este así_"- pensaba Gray observando a su hermana que jugaba con sus dedos, como si trajera algo macabro en mente. Enseguida volteo a ver a Lyon, cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado sorprendió a Sherry abrazándola

-Sherry te amo- le dijo a su novia quien cerro los ojos disfrutando del cariño de el. Entonces mientras aun abrazaba a la pelirrosa le hizo un ademan a Gray para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo con Juvia quien solo observaba a Gray esperanzada de tener aunque sea un poco de su atención.

Lamentablemente para la Loxar, el "hombre de hielo" estaba muy ocupado sospechando-"_Hasta Lyon actúa muy raro"_-

-"_Gray-sama parece estar estresado, si le confieso lo que hice de seguro que explota_"- era lo que pensaba la peliazul a su lado quien solo se limitaba a observar la situación.

Ultear se puso de pie –Gray, Juvia, ni parece que se conocen, están muy serios- la manipuladora mujer puso su dedo índice en los labios simulando que pensaba –Ah, eso es, ya se que les levantara el animo- dichas estas palabras subió las escaleras rumbo al curto de los chicos

Gray aprovecho para conversar un poco con Juvia, no podía ser tan maleducado con ella, su compañera no tenia la culpa de nada –No esperaba que vinieras, de hecho es raro que yo reciba visitas-

Juvia lo quiso mirar a los ojos pero el sentimiento de culpa se lo impidió, tenia que decírselo –Yo…yo-

En ese preciso momento bajo Ultear con un gran libro en sus manos, entonces lo puso en una esquina de la mesa a un lado de Juvia de manera que esta fue quien tenia el libro mas cercas – ¡Álbum de recuerdos!-

-Como si tuviéramos tantos recuerdos, las fotos son comunes y corrientes, sin nada especial- hablo Gray bastante pesimista acomodando el codo de un brazo sobre la mesa y su mandíbula a su vez en la palma de su mano volteándose en otra dirección.

-Uy el bello durmiente se levanto de mal humor, se ve que necesita el beso de un princesa azul- le molesto Ultear empezando a preparar el terreno y luego guiñándole el ojo a Juvia como insinuándole que ella era esa princesa que el malhumorado Gray necesitaba –Veámoslo nosotras Juvia-chan-

Juvia abrió bien los ojos cuando Ultear le presento la primer foto del álbum; un bebe de espaldas completamente desnudo

-Este es Gray de bebe- le dijo la hermana mayor llamando la atención de Gray, este se levanto fastidiado

-Hey Ultear, odio que vean mis fotos-

Antes de que Gray se acercara lo suficiente a su hermana, llego Ur corriendo con emoción diciendo –Amo ese álbum, mira que blancas estaban las pompitas de mi Gray-

Lyon se echo a reír, Sherry alzo la cabeza desde su lugar para alcanzar a ver, Ultear sonrió maliciosamente, Juvia se quedo viendo la imagen con interés y Gray se puso rojo como tomate.

-¡Mama, basta!- le ordeno el pelinegro acercándosele a las mujeres de la familia para quitarles el álbum, pero estas no se dejaban

La del consejo escolar le dio la vuelta a la página hasta encontrar la siguiente fotografía; la de un Gray de cinco años abrazando una cobijita de múltiples colores mientras dormía

-¿Que te parece Juvia-chan?-

-A Juvia le parece una foto muy tierna- respondió la Loxar disfrutando de aprender del pasado de Gray

-Si, pero ahora veamos que tan tierna te parece esta foto- contraatacó la hija mayor cambiando las hojas hasta llegar a otra foto con Gray abrazando la misma cobija con las mismas ganas que en la foto anterior, solo que esta era demasiado reciente, de hecho tras inspeccionar la fecha Juvia pudo darse cuenta de que era de hace un mes. Aun así su parecer no cambio

-A Juvia le sigue pareciendo una foto tierna-

Ur aun dejo a su hijo en mas vergüenza con sus comentarios -Ay Gray no ha cambiado, sigue siendo mi bebe, aunque este grandote-

Incluso ahora Lyon formaba parte del circulo que observaba las fotos –Jaja, eso es ridículo Gray-

El pobre Gray ya no hallaba como defenderse, lo peor era que Sherry y Juvia que no eran de la familia ahora se estaban enterando de sus mas íntimos secretos –Eh, es solo un recuerdo, esa cobija no significa nada para mi- inmediatamente noto la ausencia de su hermana -¿Ultear?-

Ultear bajo de las escaleras, nuevamente había logrado escabullirse, ahora traía la famosa cobijita de Gray en una mano y en la otra un encendedor –En ese caso no importa si la quemo- amenazo encendiendo el flamable y acercándolo lentamente al cobertizo.

Gray como por instinto sentía la necesidad de proteger su cobija, pero se domino al ver a Juvia; ella era la más peligrosa, era quien estaba en su mismo salón, tenia el poder de esparcir todas sus vergüenzas y si Max se enteraba…

-¡Dame mi cobijita!- exclamo perdiendo el control, entonces le arrebato la prenda a Ultear y comenzó a abrazarla –Cobijita, cobijita mía-

Todo mundo se quedo en shock por cinco segundos tras los cuales comenzaron a reírse, todos excepto Juvia. El apenado Gray alcanzo a notarlo.

-"¿_Por qué Juvia no se burla de mi_?"-

Ur fue quien rompió el ambiente recordando algo – ¡La comida! ¡Ojala no se me halla quemado!- la madre se fue corriendo a la cocina alarmada, lo que significo un descanso para Gray. Familia e invitados se sentaron en sus lugares a esperar los alimentos. En menos de dos minutos Ur llego con los platillos y en poco tiempo todos ya gustaban del arte culinario de la madre de familia

-Juvia nunca había probado un curry tan delicioso en toda su vida, mama de Gray-sama- felicito la de segundo año de prepa agradecida por la hospitalidad con la que estaba siendo recibida.

A Sherry se le hizo muy familiar la manera de hablar de la Loxar, sucedía que esta le se dirigía a Gray como ella a su querido novio

Lyon también se sintió extrañado, solo que el si lo hizo saber -¿Gray-sama? Vaya no creí que pudiera haber alguien que llamara con semejante respeto a un desastre como es mi hermano menor-

-Jovencita ¿Qué hay entre tu y Gray?- pregunto Ur interesada en la razón que tenia la estudiante para haber venido a buscar a su rebelde hijo.

Juvia se puso algo nerviosa, era tímida y ser el centro de la atención le incomodaba un poco -Bueno…yo-

Ur interpreto el titubear de Juvia -¡Son novios!-

Gray se dio con la cara sobre la mesa. Cada vez era más humillado por su sobreprotectora madre y sus molestos hermanos mayores. En ese momento se puso a pensar.

-"_Mmh la verdad es que si necesito una novia, para aplastar a Natsu_"-

-Hey Gray- le llamo Ultear -¿podrías ir a buscar la salsa picante por favor? No puedo vivir sin ella-

Gray estuvo de acuerdo, lo que quería era estar lejos del comedor –Ok, ahí vengo-

Cierta chica por su parte quería estar cercas del pelinegro -Juvia puede ir a ayudarle-

-Espera Juvia- le detuvo la de veintidós años –Hay algo que quiero mostrarte- dijo sacando un DVD.

-"_Gray, ni creas que aun acabo contigo. Cuando Juvia vea esto no podrá evitar contarlo en la escuela"_-

* * *

_**En el otro lado de la ciudad…**_

Lucy se encontraba sentada sobre una banca de una plaza, esta era de piso de concreto con piedrecillas de colores viejos incrustadas y bancas metálicas de color rojizo, del otro lado de la calle había un pequeño puesto de nombre "Galuna" donde vendían algunos platillos sencillos, pero eran conocidos por sus famosos pollos asados.

La rubia esperaba que Natsu terminara de pedir sus órdenes.

Observaba a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor disfrutando de la agradable tarde, algunos señores viejos leyendo el periódico, algunos niños correteando, y algunas parejas diciéndose cuanto se querían. Suspiró, le parecía hermoso verlos tan juntos y tan enamorados, ella siempre había imaginado a un novio como esos, un chico romántico que le diera mil regalos, que en sus citas la llevara un restaurante a la luz de la luna y que le susurrara palabras de amor. Esas habían sido sus ensoñaciones desde pequeña y en fin, al final el chico del que se había enamorado no cumplía con ninguna de sus expectativas. Era algo gracioso, pero así habían llegado a ser las cosas.

-Uff, perdona la tardanza Lucy pero había una larga fila de clientes-hablo el pelirrosado a sus espaldas sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

-no importa, no me pareció mucho tiempo-le resto importancia la chica a la par que Natsu se sentaba a su lado con algunas cajas de plástico desechables.

-en ese caso a comer-sonrió Natsu frotando las palmas de sus manos ansioso por comenzar su festín, de inmediato comenzó a abrir las cajas- me encanta venir a comer aquí, venden todo tipo de pollos; pollo al carbón, pollo a la naranja, pollo a las brasas, pollo frito…-

-eh, Natsu solo somos dos personas, no tenias que comprar tanta comida-hizo notar Lucy al ver todas las clases de pollo que había dentro de los recipientes.

-bueno de hecho todos estos son para mi, ya que tu no te quisiste comer la súper ultra hamburguesa en la escuela pensé en comprarte unas ensaladas a ti-explico el Salamander.

-debí suponerlo- se dijo a si misma con una gotita resbalando por su sien recordando el voraz apetito del chico.

Natsu termino de acomodar los platos y entregarle el suyo a Lucy.

-listo, ya esta, si ya no hay mas inconvenientes, que tengas buen provecho-fue lo ultimo que dijo para de inmediato comenzar a comer.

Mientras que la Heartphilia consumía los alimentos con refinamiento y educación tal como había sido enseñada, Natsu prácticamente devoraba su comida, sin usar cubiertos arrancando la pechuga de pollo con los dientes de manera salvaje y tragándola de inmediato.

Gran parte de los presentes en la plaza observaban con una mezcla de perplejidad y repugnancia al pelirosa, anonadados por el modo de comer feroz de este.

Sin embargo el chico parecía no darse cuenta de ello, totalmente diferente a la rubia quien sentía vergüenza de que todos los miraran de esa manera, por lo que le dio a conocer el hecho.

-Natsu, no comas de esa forma- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿uh?-pronuncio sin entender dejando momentáneamente de comer para ver a Lucy, dejando ver como sus mejillas, boca y barbilla estaban embarradas de salsa BBQ.

-la gente te observa, tu manera de comer es bastante llamativa, deberías ser mas educado-le explico como una madre que intenta enseñarle modales a su hijo pequeño, enseguida tomo una servilleta y se acerco al rostro de Natsu comenzando a quitar los restos de comida de sus mejillas, al terminar levanto la mirada chocando con los ojos puntiagudos del chico, quedándose paralizada durante algunos segundos, entonces cayo en cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros-¡N-Natsu!-tartamudeo sonrojándose y separándose abruptamente de este.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto desconcertado al ver como la rubia se distanciaba lo mas posible de el.

-¡N-nada! ¡Sigue comiendo!-le ordeno intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-Whoa, Lucy si que eres extraña-comento con desinterés e ingenuidad estirando los brazos al aire.

Durante un largo rato Lucy continuo intentando demostrarle a Natsu como debía comer, Natsu haciendo caras confusas sin entender por que era tan importante la manera en que alimentarse, por que de cualquier manera ingerían los alimentos.

-ay Natsu, eres un caso sin remedio-se lamento Lucy rendida terminando de recoger los platos y cubiertos.

-ahh que delicioso estuvo todo-dijo el Dragneel tirándose sobre la banca satisfecho, haciendo caso omiso a la rubia.

La Heartphilia arrojo los desechables en un bote de basura cercano.

-Hey Lucy ¿Por qué eres tan quejumbrosa?-pregunto con curiosidad el chico levantando levemente la cara, sin pensar en lo que podría provocar sus palabras.

-¡Yo no soy quejumbrosa, ustedes me provocan!-se defendió la joven con molestia, ya que sus grandes amigos de Fairy Tail siempre le hacían pasar apuros y nunca se percataban de ello.

El pelirrosado rio por su reacción- que divertido te enojas -volvió a decir sin discreción.

Mientras que Lucy le reclamaba a Natsu y este seguía provocándola, en la banca frente a ellos llegaron dos jóvenes más o menos de su edad.

-Ilyana-chan, no entiendo por que quisiste venir a este lugar, sabes que por ti pagaría lo que sea, una cena en Italia, o incluso te llevaría a la misma luna- dijo el joven con un gran toque poético.

Esas románticas palabras llamaron la atención de Lucy quien añoraba que Natsu le dijera algo así, por lo que volteo a ver al chico del que provenían, se sorprendió al notarlo, tenía una apariencia similar a la de Loki, vestía parecido a el, e incluso su cabello eran casi del mismo color, solo que su estilo era mas distinto con el corte un poco mas largo.

- yo no podría visitar lugares así con la ropa que visto-respondió la chica que lo acompañaba bajando el semblante observando sus modestas ropas

El joven se acerco mas a ella y le levanto el rostro con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, viéndola a los ojos -¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que vistes? Tu siempre te veras bella, aun si vistieras con las hojas secas de los arboles y tu cabellos tuviera cenizas brillarías mas que las estrellas-dijo con sentimentalismo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hi…Hibiki ¿en verdad piensas eso?-pregunto con rubor en sus mejillas hechizada por el sus palabras.

-por supuesto, a mis ojos tu siempre serás la mas hermosa, una autentica doncella-dijo finalmente con un acento suave.

La joven no sabia que hacer, estaba muy sonrojada y no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de el-yo…no se que decir-.

-no digas nada, el simpe hecho de saber que me quieres basta- finalizo el pelianaranjado colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

Una sonrisa conmovida apareció inconscientemente sobre los labios de Lucy, esa escena era como de novela, la chica protagonista que tiene a su héroe siempre a su lado.

-¿Lucy?-dijo con confusión Natsu pasando su mano una y otra vez frente el rostro de la rubia al ver que no respondía nada.

-Natsu ¿tu crees que me veo bien?-pregunto por fin la Heartphilia queriendo saber los pensamientos mas recónditos de el Dragneel.

Al chico le pareció bastante extraña la pregunta de Lucy por lo que ladeo la cabeza y arqueo una ceja-¿Qué si te ves bien? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestiono sin entender a que venia esa duda.

-tu solo responde-pidió la rubia.

-claro que te ves bien Lucy, no estas enferma ni triste-respondió con una sonrisa sin captar en que sentido se lo preguntaba.

Suspiro, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, Natsu era tan inocente y despistado, y ella quería saber, quería saber si Natsu había sido diferente con _ella_, si ella era feliz con el comportamiento al espontaneo de el, si su relación había sido tan distinto a como ella la imaginaba. Su mente formulaba la posible razón de ello, tal vez era por que el si la había amado, y a ella simplemente la quería de otra manera, le habían dicho que la amaba, pero eso era lo que decían los demás, y necesitaba saber por la propia voz del que lo vivió si esa afirmación era cierta.

Sin pensarlo mas, decidió encararlo y hacerle esa pregunta directamente.

-Natsu ¿tu has amado a alguna chica?-.

El semblante de el Dragneel cambio, su sonrisa desapareció, su rostro se volvió serio y su mirada se endureció.

Lucy esperaba la respuesta.

* * *

_**Momentos antes en un parque**_

-Erza- decía Gerard inclinando la cabeza poniendo su visión en los ojos de Erza. Ella no sabia ni que decirle, verlo frente a ella era algo inesperado.

-Me inquieta en gran manera que no respondas mis mensajes de texto ni mis llamadas telefónicas- dijo con demasiada finesa, luego puso su mano derecha sobre su región cardiaca y se expreso con elegancia –Durante todo este tiempo, mi mente estuvo llena de incómodos pensamientos, la incertidumbre residía en mi corazón y tu ausencia penetraba lo mas profundo de mi ser, tenia que encontrarte dondequiera que estuvieses-

Erza movió la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces, luego semi-cerro los ojos como si inspeccionara a su novio – ¿Gerard?- pregunto como si no lo reconociera, aparte de que su aparición fuera tan repentina y su vestimenta inusual, estaba actuando muy exageradamente

Gerard se quedo en silencio pensando en como debía de expresarse frente a la pelirroja –"_Así no es_"-

-Gerard ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Erza, su voz mostraba que no estaba tan contenta de verlo, quien no lo estaría tras descubrir que su novio habla mal de ella a sus espaldas y le dice en los mensajes que lo tiene irritado.

Gerard cambio su forma de actuar y se sentó en la banca a un lado de ella, entonces paso su brazo por la espalda de ella abrazándola, la vio a los ojos y le dijo con ternura –Erza, mi hermosa Erza, no quiero verte así triste, te amo demasiado, como ya mencione antes mi corazón se derretía cada segundo, y ahora que estoy a tu lado déjame decirte que todavía siento nervios como si fuera la primera vez que te conocí. Nuestro amor es como, es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, quizás si con el dulce olor de una rosa blanca, oh amada Scarlet- finalizo sacando una rosa y obsequiándosela a la pelirroja

Erza la tomo, se sentía halagada por las dulces palabras de Gerard, le hacían falta oír palabras así. Pero eso no arreglaba nada –Gerard estas actuando muy extraño, no podemos conversar las cosas si te comportas así-

-"_Mmh tampoco funciona el "Gerard cariñoso". Tendré que ser yo mismo, espero se ajuste al perfil de el"_- medito el peliazul, cambio su postura, retiro su abrazo y su expresión facial se torno seria. Se expreso ahora si con naturalidad -Tienes razón Erza, tenemos que hablar, en estos últimos días cometí un error del que me arrepiento mucho y creo que te mereces una explicación y una sincera disculpa-

-Gerard, no comprendo por que has sido tan duro conmigo y no solo frente a frente sino a mis espaldas. El otro día te escuche hablando con una niña en el supermercado, lo que dijiste sobre mi, me lastimo. No puedo olvidarlo por mas que intento- explico Erza bastante dolida

-Eso es de lo que quería hablar. Yo dije que no estabas preparada por una razón, por que tengo miedo- explico Gerard, pero Erza lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hablar mas

-Como que miedo ¿miedo de que?-

-Miedo a que te suceda algo, José intento difamarte, El bruto metálico te lastimo, no quiero saber que es lo que sigue, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Pero me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, me arrepiento de haber actuado tan imprudentemente-

Erza aun no se veía muy convencida, además se le hacia que Gerard estaba ignorando lo que mas le había herido, saco su celular y tras presionar algunos botones le enseño la pantalla –Pero no tenias que escribirme de esta manera-

Gerard tomo el celular entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje que decía exactamente "Erza, ya basta, ¡déjame de molestar! ¿Qué no me puedes dar un tiempo? Estoy ocupado con el trabajo y no puedo atenderte, así que no me mandes mas mensajes ni llamadas, ¡me irrita!" el peliazul se quedo pensando mucho tiempo –"_Esto es inesperado no debo de parecer un hipócrita que se excusa de todo. Esta vez debo admitir que hice mal"_- el joven del consejo escolar alzo la vista y vio a Erza cara a cara sin guardarse nada –Fui un tonto Erza. Por eso escribí ese mensaje sin siquiera pensar, el estrés del trabajo me absorbió ¡que estupidez! Yo te necesito mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti- Gerard se quito de la banca y se hinco ante Erza –Y por ese amor, te pido de todo corazón que me perdones-

Erza mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se pusieron un poco vidriosos. Gerard bajo la vista interpretando esa expresión como un rechazo –Si no me quieres perdonar aun, estas en tu derecho, yo te cause mal, quizás mas de lo que imagine- el joven se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta

-Claro que si te perdono, juramos que no dejaríamos de amarnos fuera lo que fuera. No dejemos que algo tan pequeño nos afecte- dijo Erza poniéndose de pie contenta por la humildad y sinceridad de Gerard.

El joven se dio media vuelta y apenas se disponía a abrir sus labios cuando Erza se abalanzo contra el abrazándolo por el cuello a la vez que le estampaba un beso en los labios.

Ese beso era distinto que los demás para Erza, un beso pasional y tierno a la vez, por que quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba pero a la vez que confiaba en el.

En cambio para Gerard lo había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que se quedo estático, paralizado.

Finalmente la pelirroja se alejo de el, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-te quiero Gerard-.

El peliazul aun no salía de la impresión, pero debía decir algo antes de que Erza se inquietara.

-te lo agradezco Erza- dijo por fin el Fernandes -debo irme, te llamo luego- finalizo dándose la vuelta para luego marcharse.

Erza se sentó de nuevo en la banca y suspiro satisfecha, todo pintaba mucho mejor después de la conversación con su novio. Ahora solo se tomaría unos minutos más para relajarse a la luz del atardecer…

* * *

_Cinco minutos mas tarde…_

A una cuadra de del parque donde descansaba Erza se encontraba el misterioso alumno encapuchado del instituto Fairy Tail, recargado sobre una pared y cruzando los brazos mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte donde ya se ocultaba el sol, su sola presencia emanaba incógnita y misterio, después de todo era un hombre de actitudes extrañas.

De pronto una se le acerco una alegre niña de cabello negro dando saltitos.

-Mystogan-Nii, hiciste un buen trabajo- le felicito la pequeña de nombre Wendy llegando a su lado.

-Tuve algo de suerte Wendy, no pensé que las cosas terminaran tan bien. Erza debe de amar mucho a Gerard- dio su opinión el alumno de Fairy.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad sospechando de sentimientos ocultos por parte del encapuchado.

-No- respondió secamente con inexpresividad en su voz.

-Es que la forma en que le hablabas, no parecía que estuvieras actuando, era como si tus palabras fueran sinceras y directo del corazón, como cuando dijiste que "estabas perdidamente enamorado de ella"- Wendy luego formo un corazón con sus manos -Incluso terminaron en un beso. Le llegaste al corazón Mystogan-Nii-.

-Si mis palabras le llegaron al corazón, entonces mi objetivo se ha cumplido, ahora todo queda en manos de Gerard. Por mi parte cuidare lo que digo, o mejor aun, no saldré descubierto a lugares públicos, mi parecido con el puede crear mas malentendidos no solo con Erza sino con personas de cuidado- Mystogan alzo la vista y volvió a quedarse viendo el horizonte, después de unos segundos revelo en lo que había estado pensando-Estaba equivocado, Fairy Tail no es un lugar inseguro, hay muchas personas buenas allí. Me gustaría buscarte un lugar dentro del instituto como precaución, una protección para ti-.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? No creo que esa organización ande tras de mi, hace mucho que no hacen nada- dijo Wendy con ingenuidad.

-No te confíes Wendy. "Ellos" siempre están activos-dijo serio cerrando los ojos.

Regresando al parque, Erza ya se disponía a ir a su casa, cuando su celular empezó a vibrar y sonar, era Gerard. La intendente de Fairy sonrió y contesto con toda confianza

-Hola Gerard-

_-¡Erza! Oh al fin, llevamos tanto tiempo sin poder comunicarnos que me estaba preocupando, te extrañaba_- contesto el verdadero Gerard desde el otro lado de la línea

A Erza la causo gracia las palabras de su novio, después de todo habían pasado solo cinco minutos desde su encuentro en el parque –Vamos no fue tanto, se ve que después de lo que paso no puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin mi-

A Gerard se le hizo algo exagerada la contestación de Erza, pero se dio cuenta de algo bueno –_Pareces estar muy feliz, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo ¿Dónde estas? ¿En tu casa?_-

Erza contesto algo sarcástica pensando que Gerard jugaba al hacer semejante pregunta –Claro, me muevo a la velocidad de la luz y ya llegue a mi casa-

-_Mmh, definitivamente estas de muy buen humor, me alegra. Me la pase llamándote y temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado como para que no me contestaras_- continuo Gerard

-Pero lo bueno es que ya todo esta solucionado- afirmo ella

Gerard estaba superconfundido_ -¿Ah si? Estaba apunto de invitarte a dar un paseo a ese parque que te encanta pero veo que ya no será necesario_-

Erza se soltó riendo a carcajadas por el sentido de humor de Gerard, el pobre ni sabia que onda pero al menos ahora estaba tranquilo.

* * *

_**En el sector pobre de la ciudad**_

Levi ya se había cansado de correr, momentáneamente sus rodillas no daban a mas. Siendo una estudiosa no poseía la mejor condición física y ahora tenia que tomarse un breve descanso. Ahora se encontraba más segura, Cobra no parecía haberla alcanzado a rastrearla por el tiempo que le hizo perder al atarle las cintas. Desafortunadamente como nunca vio adonde corría, ahora se encontraba en una parte de la ciudad desconocida; las construcciones eran idénticas una de otra, antiguas con paredes despintadas por el paso del tiempo y la mayoría tenían ventanas rotas dándoles una apariencia tenebrosa. Además eran tan altas que cubrían la mayor parte de los débiles rayos del atardecer, solo uno que otro haz lograba pasar entre los espacios localizados entre un edificio y otro dejando líneas en el gastado asfalto de la calle. Ella tenía que saber donde estaba y una manera de regresar a su hogar, era lo único que le importaba después del gran susto.

-"_Necesito encontrar a alguien que me informe_"- Levi termino de recuperarse y con un poco de miedo comenzó a caminar en una dirección al azar, conforme recorría la banqueta se mantenía alerta del peligro a la vez que buscaba a alguna persona que le ayudase, no solo los edificios estaban abandonados, todo estaba demasiado desolado, ni un solo coche pasaba por las calles. Levi caminó y caminó, casi perdía la esperanza cuando noto que pegado a una pared estaba sentado sobre una alfombra un joven de apariencia emo, aunque su aspecto no se veía bien ya que se encontraba cabizbajo y con los brazos cruzados, totalmente inmóvil.

-Disculpa amigo- le dijo Levi acercándosele con cuidado tratando de no molestarlo demasiado, el ni volteo. La chica siguió llamándolo pero este no reaccionaba, al fin cuando se le acerco lo suficiente un fuerte olor a mariguana llego a la nariz de Levi, era un olor demasiado intenso, tanto que la hizo sentirse mareada aunque algo eufórica, ella era lista así que retrocedió antes de que la droga le afectara sus sentidos

-Esta demasiado drogado, espero no haya mas como el, personas así son muy, muy peligrosas- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia atrás, por no ver adonde iba se tropezó con un objeto y cayo de sentón cerrando los ojos, sobándose las caderas vio con que cosa se había caído.

-Puedo oírte- le llamo una voz conocida. Levi volteo a sus espaldas -Veo que te topaste con Midnight. Bienvenida al territorio de los Oración Seis- le saludaba Cobra estando de pie detrás de ella, lo que la había echo tropezarse era la mascota del pelirrojo que ahora daba vueltas rondando alrededor de la peliazul.

Levi le hablo al Oración Seis pero sin verlo a la cara por que no podía quitarle la vista a la horrenda serpiente que la acechaba -Otra vez tu, -t-te lo ruego deja de hostigarme p-p-por favor-

Cobra sonrió de medio lado y alzando la vista observo a la estudiante como si fuera su presa -Ah, si hubieras cooperado más no estarías pasando por eso: perdida, sola y asustada. Yo puse mi parte, te trate con consideración, pero ahora no me dejas opción- el pelirrojo se agacho y tomo a Levi de un brazo

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?- le pregunto Levi temiendo lo peor, ese hombre le causaba escalofríos y con esa sonrisa que tenia siempre era difícil descifrar en que pensaba

-No temas, al menos yo fui el asignado por Brain para encontrarte, no te hare nada malo- le aseguro Cobra ayudándola a ponerse de pie con cuidado, entonces señalo al emo -Midnight, el si es alguien de cuidado, un enfermo mental salido de un centro psiquiátrico. Sádico y torcido, siempre sumido en las drogas. A estas alturas el ya te abría hecho muchas cosas terribles. Deberías agradecer a Brain de que me halla enviado por ti ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora mismo?- le pregunto Cobra tomando un paso delante de ella y señalándole que la siguiera. La McGarden no tuvo opción por que detrás de ella estaba Celberius de manera que ahora no tenía manera de escapar. Cobra volvió a abrir la boca –Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, intenta algo divertido y te presento a Midnight- le amenazo indirectamente jugando con el miedo de ella

El Oración seis comenzó a caminar y Levi le siguió, pronto entraron en un oscuro callejón, allí Levi rompió el hielo –No me pueden obligar a ser uno de ustedes-

Cobra gruño y dijo con voz ya cansada -Mmh, es hora de cambiar el tema, ya me canse de hablar de los Oración Seis. Hablemos de ti Levi, estudias en Fairy Tail, escribes novelas, tienes amigos, Jet, Droy, Lucy. Aun así estas frustrada ¿ves lo que te ha causado la escuela?-

-¿Cómo sabes de mis sentimientos?- le pregunto Levi sintiéndose intimidada por el conocimiento que tenia Cobra sobre su vida, luego añadió –La razón por la que estoy frustrada no es por la escuela, ya hable con un psicólogo y me quedo claro que ese no es mi problemas-

Cobra arremetió contra el instituto con odio -¡Claro que si lo es, la escuela esta limitándote y acabando con tu curiosidad! Piénsalo con nosotros no tendrás nada que te frene ¿quieres ser la mejor? Brain te ayudara a lograrlo ¿hay alguien que te hace sufrir? ¡Podrás aplastarlo como cucaracha! El infinito será tu límite- Cobra freno por lo que Levi hizo lo mismo, entonces el giro la cabeza para verla de lado –Ah ¿y tienes problemas de autoestima? Cuando seas una Oración Seis eso no será mas, Brain hará que tengas su mentalidad, valiente y fuerte como una roca-

Levi sintió como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, en ese momento ya no sentía nada de miedo. Pudo dejar salir las palabras que tanto tenia ganas de decirle en su cara a Cobra –Brain, Brain, Brain, lo miras como si fuera lo máximo, cuando solo es un cobarde que sigue los pasos de alguien que destruyo su vida y perdió la razón- exclamo Levi refiriéndose al tal Zero, entonces lanzo las palabras mas valientes de toda su vida –tu líder no es nada, conozco un chico mas valiente y fuerte que Brain. Nadie simpatiza con el, nadie lo escucha y sin embargo el no es un amargado que se la pasa escondido entre las sombras, maldiciendo y culpando a todo lo que le rodea- Levi todavía iba a decirle a Cobra las verdades sobre los Oración Seis, pero este se lo impidió, con los cinco dedos de su mano derecha apretó las mejillas de Levi fuertemente de manera que no la dejaba hablar, ahora se veía fuera de control, su cara contrastaba con su calmada expresión anterior.

-Hija de ****, prometí llevarte con Brain sana y salva, pero no me puedo contener. Tengo que darte una lección- grito furioso alzando su otro brazo al aire, listo para dejar salir toda su ira contra la ahora valiente chica, pero alguien le detuvo por la muñeca, luego le apretó tan fuerte que lo hizo soltar a Levi. Cobra se encorvo sosteniendo su adolorida muñeca con la mano que dejo libre, apenas iba a alzar los ojos para contemplar quien le había detenido de manera tan efectiva cuando recibió un impacto directo en la nariz que lo saco de balance.

-Ella te dijo que no quería unirse a basura como tu, ¿eres tan estúpido que no entiendes lo que es un "no"?- le pregunto el hombre mientras se sobaba el nudillo con el que acababa de noquear al cara de víbora. Era alto y fornido, tenía piercings, no había duda ¡Era Gajeel!

Levi corrió a con el Redfox y se echo a llorar en el pecho de el, se sentía segura rodeada de los fuertes brazos del metálico –Gajeel, gracias, gracias- le agradecía una y otra vez

En esos momentos Cobra se ponía de pie, cubría su nariz con su antebrazo, cuando lo separo de su cara vio que tenia sangre, su nariz de serpiente que tanto le costo tener estaba sangrando -Celberius- llamo buscando la asistencia de su animal, pero la serpiente estaba tirada en el suelo con tachas en los ojos, inconsciente. Cobra se dio la vuelta para mirar al causante de todo su dolor, vaya sorpresa se llevo –Gazille "el nerdslayer" ¿quieres a Levi como tu próxima victima?-

-¿De que esta hablando y como es que te conoce?- le pregunto Levi a Gajeel viéndolo directo a los ojos. Este se alejo de ella, no para evadirla sino para acabar con el problema de una vez por todas

-Hey Cobrita, cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí, oh si no- le advirtió alzando el puño, el pelirrojo noto que en sus puños traía unos anillos costosos, con razón le había dejado la nariz en tan mal estado. El no fue el único que noto las joyas

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Levi poniendo las manos sobre su boca, ella reconocía esos anillos, eran los mismos que mostraba el Dr. Saggitarius cada vez que movía las manos en sus excéntricos movimientos de mano.

Gajeel se alarmo por el grito de Levi -¿Sucede algo?-

-Tú eras el Dr. Saggitarius- afirmo Levi incrédula, toda esta situación la puso a meditar; si Gajeel era el psicólogo el era el que la había hecho ir a esa zona de la ciudad donde según Cobra, eran dominios de Oración Seis. Además este ultimo parecía conocer bien al Redfox, todo indicaba una cosa – ¡Todo fue tu plan! tu me trajiste aquí para que así este sujeto me encontrara- le acuso cegada y viendo las cosas de manera muy incorrecta

Gajeel negó la acusación instantáneamente-No, eso no es cierto-

Cobra aprovecho para hacerle la maldad a quien le rompió la nariz -Ups, nos descubrió, ya no intentes ocultarlo, Gajeel ex alumno de Phantom Lord, recientemente alumno de Fairy Tail- Gajeel sorprendido volteo a ver a Cobra quien parecía saber mucho, este sonreía maliciosamente victorioso

-¡Oh no lo puedo creer, es cierto!- dijo Levi mientras lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas y una mezcla de desilusión y enojo llenaba su corazón – ¡Eres un estúpido! creí que eras diferente, te odio ¡te odio!- le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y lastimada de sus sentimientos se echo a correr como nunca antes, ya nada le importaba, no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando, ni siquiera le preocupaba que Cobra la cazara de nuevo. Gajeel era el que mas la había lastimado.

El fortachón tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo mientras Levi desparecía a lo lejos, la cabeza le ardía como los tiempos en que se la pasaba golpeando gente –Todo por tu culpa ***** víbora- insulto al Oración Seis, pero este ya no estaba, tampoco su serpiente. Habían desaparecido en un cerrar de ojos. A Gajeel no lo quedo opción mas que retirarse derrotado e ir a recoger el objeto de la discordia; el USB de Levi

-"_Ya no se que hacer, se agotaron mis ideas y ahora ella me odia, ¡maldita suerte que tengo!_"-

* * *

_**Recordando lo sucedido con Natsu y Lucy hace algún rato **_

-_Natsu ¿tu has amado a alguna chica?-_

Un montón de cosas pasaban por la mente del Dragneel, no había un orden especifico, un momento podía estar pensando en la vez cuando con ayuda de Lucy se impuso sobre el temible Gajeel, después regresaba el tiempo atrás y revivía la emoción que sintió la primera vez que su mano rozo con la cálida mano de Lisanna la cual ahora era fría como la nieve, sin embargo lo que mas estaba en su mente no era la pregunta de Lucy sino por que razón le preguntaba eso. El volteo a ver a Lucy de reojo y observo la impaciencia de la rubia por saber la respuesta. De allí en adelante Natsu perdió la concentración por que se dio cuenta de algo; el cabello de Lucy estaba creciendo de nuevo y tenia una opinión al respecto

-Que bueno que tu cabello esta volviéndose largo como antes Lucy- le comento el pelirosa, entre mas largo tuviera su amiga el cabello menos le recordaría a "su" Lisanna y menos sufriría el

-¿Ehhh?- Lucy se quedo en shock por la respuesta completamente rara de Natsu, de hecho ¡ni siquiera era una respuesta a su pregunta! ¿Qué tipo de funcionamiento tenia la mente de Natsu para sacar cosas como esas de la nada? ¿O que tal si Natsu lo hacia a propósito? Lucy comenzó a sospechar que el le ocultaba algo –"_Natsu evadió el tema por completo, quizás a veces se comporta como niño pero el nunca huye a las preguntas directas. Pero se me hace curioso que comentara sobre mi cabello_"- pensó Lucy, pero enseguida le busco interpretación al comentario del chico –"_¿Será que a el le gusto con el cabello largo?_"-

-Hey Lucy- llamo Natsu a su perdida compañera que ahora parecía estar en un mundo aparte. Lucy lo escucho y volteo ¡vaya impresión se llevo!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito la desafortunada chica, Natsu se había puesto una horrible mascara verde y la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, asustándola de verdad

-Jajaja caíste- reía Natsu ya sin mascara revolcándose en el suelo. Mala idea, cinco segundos mas tarde el tenia la palma de la mano de la rubia marcada en su mejilla izquierda

-¡Natsu no andes haciendo eso!-

-Perdón, no pude evitarlo, bueno ya estuvo. Ahora que ya hice lo que yo quería es tu turno. Solo di que quieres hacer Lucy y lo haremos-

-¿Qué que quiero hacer?-repitió con desconcierto Lucy.

-si, te llevare a donde quieras ir- respondió el pelirosado.

La rubia sintió gran alegría, por alguna razón esas palabras de Natsu la hacían muy feliz, sin embargo esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ¿A dónde podrían ir? Al cine tal vez, había una película romántica que hace tiempo quería ver, sin embargo el chico pagaría todos los gastos y no quería dejarlo sin dinero; al centro comercial podría ser, pero había tantas cosas que le gustarían y que Natsu querría complacer y eso tampoco era bueno, vio a su alrededor y entonces se le ocurrió algo bastante sencillo.

-me gustaría dar un paseo por la Alameda, Natsu-dijo por fin la Heartphilia señalando un sendero en una de las calles frontales.

El Dragneel parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido por la respuesta-¿la Alameda? ¿solo quieres caminar? ¿Segura? – cuestiono esperando poder cambiar su decisión.

-si, solo eso, solo quiero que camines junto a mi-respondió la chica.

-bueno, si eso quieres así será-dijo convencido comenzando a caminar.

La alameda era un sendero largo junto a la plaza principal, compuesto por arboles a los lados, el piso de concreto y algunos postes de luz de poco mas de dos metros unidos por un cableado de focos LED de color blanquecino, dándole una apariencia artística invitando a dar un relajante paseo sin prisas.

Ambos chicos caminaban lentamente a lo largo del camino en silencio, Natsu caminaba al lado de Lucy con los brazos sobre su nuca, se notaba bastante impaciente, era de esperarse, el era un chico activo y el caminar le resultaba aburrido.

-Lucy ¿Por qué quisiste algo tan simple como caminar?-opto por preguntar para salir de su duda.

-la razón por la que quise que viniéramos caminando es que quería platicar tranquilamente contigo Natsu, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para hablar, de hecho muchos días ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra-contesto revelando su objetivo.

-ah si sobre eso…-el Dragneel miro al cielo estrellado, recordando las pasadas semanas, cuando se entero de lo de Lisanna duro un largo rato separado y a solas de los demás y cuando pudo aceptar la realidad solo estuvo peleando con Gray para concentrarse en otra cosa, fue entonces cuando se percato de lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su amiga- creo que tienes razón Lucy, lo que sucede es que últimamente e tenido muchos problemas y me ha costado mucho el concentrarme en el mundo que me rodea, creo que incluso me llegue a olvidar de mis amigos- dijo con una risa irónica, intentando encubrir cierta angustia en su voz, sin embargo la rubia si logro notarlo.

-no te preocupes Natsu, se que hay ocasiones en que una noticia o alguna otra cosa nos afecta demasiado y necesitamos tiempo para superarlo-añadió recordando a todos sus amigos a los que había ayudado y mencionando indirectamente lo que a el le había ocurrido.

Natsu sintió como una parte de el perdía un gran peso, pues el haber dejado de hablarle sin ninguna razón le molestaba la conciencia, pero el ver que a la rubia no le importaba lo dejaba tranquilo.

-je, gracias Lucy, es agradable hablar contigo, hay cosas de las cuales el baka de Gray se burlaría si se las digo, pero tu eres una buena amiga-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no es nada-le resto importancia desviando el rostro para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Por un largo rato continuaron hablando sobre muchas cosas, de la escuela, de Virgo, de Happy, en fin de todo lo que se les viniera a la mente.

De pronto Lucy se detuvo en seco, observando fijamente una dirección.

Natsu no se percato por lo que siguió avanzando hasta que noto que ella no estaba a su lado por lo que volteo a verla-¿sucede algo?-interrogo siguiendo la trayectoria de la vista de ella notando una carretilla donde vendían algodones de azúcar.

-no es nada importante Natsu, es tan solo que recordé cuando era pequeña y mama y yo solíamos comer algodones de azúcar cuando íbamos al parque-respondió con melancolía bajando la mirada.

-¿quieres que te compre uno?-pregunto notando su tristeza.

-no te preocupes, esta bien así -respondió simulando una sonrisa pero con voz afligida.

-anda, vamos-dijo el pelirrosado tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el puesto, donde un hombre de piel morena, ojos redondos y un bigote hasta terminaran en barba se encontraba atendiéndolo.

Al notarlos de inmediato dirigió su atención a ellos -buenas noches, mi nombre es Bobo ¿desean un algodón?-.

-me da dos por favor-dijo el Dragneel.

-enseguida-dijo el vendedor comenzando a preparar los algodones.

-esto no es necesario-dijo Lucy a Natsu, intentando hacer que no gastara mas dinero.

-no es para tanto, se que quieres uno-dijo el chico.

El vendedor termino de preparar los algodones y se les entrego respectivamente a cada uno-aquí están dos algodones para la feliz pareja, que disfruten su cita-concluyo pues había escuchado su breve conversación.

Dos palabras rebotaron sobre la mente de Natsu _"pareja…cita" _esas palabras le recordaron un asunto muy importante "_la apuesta"._

-Todavía nos queda un buen tramo de alameda por recorrer- le dijo ella al chico quien asintió, ahora ambos disfrutaban tanto de algodón como de la compañía mutua en el relajante paraje

Natsu no podía dejar de pensar en algunas facetas de la personalidad de su acompañante, rasgos que pocas veces se había detenido a analizar antes -"_Lucy_ _es confiable, comprensiva, es una gran amiga y me apoya en las buenas y en las malas_"-

-Sabes Natsu, hay algo que me ha estado molestando, trate mal a Cana, de seguro se siente mal- le decía Lucy a Natsu pero sin acusarlo a el, simplemente no cabía en su mente la idea de que Natsu fuera quien invito a la Alberona a salir

-Ah, si Cana, deberías de arreglar las cosas con ella- contesto Natsu algo nervioso –"_Con Cana las cosas salieron muy mal, como que no teníamos nada en común, en cambio Lucy…_"-

-Lo intentare, la verdad es que si me siento algo herida por que ella te halla invitado a salir- hablo la rubia como por inercia sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras mostraban que estaba celosa por Natsu. Afortunadamente Natsu despistado no se dio cuenta de eso

-_"!Eso es, Lucy me puede ayudar a vencer al cabeza fría!"_- razono mas bien chocando sus puños con una expresión radiante en su cara

En eso la Heartphilia se percato de algo que la dejo decepcionada -Ay ya se acabaron los arboles, llegamos al fin de la alameda-

-Descuida, todavía nos queda el trayecto a tu casa- le aseguro Natsu –Ya esta haciéndose noche, déjame te acompaño-

Lucy sonrió y con toda confianza enlazo su brazo con el del Dragneel, lo cual le trajo recuerdos a este, recuerdos de su amada.

* * *

_**En esos momentos en la casa de Natsu se llevaba a cabo una conversación bastante inusual**_

-Leo verte aquí si que es extraño. Supongo vienes a buscar a Natsu- le decía Happy al pelinaranja que estaba frente a la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos

-Mmh, si me gustaría poder conversar con el si no es mucha molestia- se expreso Loki bajando la mirada, algo inseguro de lo que estaba diciendo

-Natsu no esta, por cierto te ves como si te hubiera dejado tu novia- le comento el gato metichón luego sacando sus comentarios tan atrevidos.

-Ya veo. Ah y quiero que quede claro que no tengo novia y no he tenido desde hace tiempo. Bueno gracias por todo, después hablare con el- tras un reverencia el alumno se disponía a dar la media vuelta cuando el gato azul lo detuvo clavándole las uñas en el pantalón

-Espera. Yo se todo lo que Natsu sabe, pregúntame a mi te diré lo que sea, después de todo el mugroso me engaño para ir el solo con Lucy- dijo Happy muy dispuesto a traicionar a su mejor amigo

Las últimas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Leo, su expresión se decayó –Entonces ellos dos si están en ese tipo de relación-

Happy todo fastidioso encontró el punto débil de su alumno -Lucy… te guustaaaaaaaaa-

El de los lentes azules no tenia escapatoria, no de alguien como Happy -Eh, bueno, no se lo digas a nadie, pero acá entre nosotros, Lucy si me gusta un poco, es que ella es tan buena-

Happy se subió a los hombros de Loki para insinuarle al oído – ¿Solo un poco? Anda, di que la deseas con toda tu vida- Leo comenzó a balbucear como rara vez lo suele hacer, pero el minino volvió a intervenir –Creo que ya se a que viniste, quieres saber si Natsu y Lucy están saliendo-

Leo suspiro, ya no tenia sentido ser discreto con el gato entrometido -Acertó Happy-sensei solo por favor no se lo diga a ninguno de los dos-

-Descuida, Natsu y Lucy están en cero, no están saliendo, siguen solo como amigos- le revelo el azulado. Loki sintió un tremendo alivio

-Gracias por la información Happy-sensei. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber- se despidió por segunda y ultima vez

-¡Aye! Créeme que si Natsu me vuelve a engañar diciéndome que la gatita blanca anda cercas, te consigo a Lucy yo mismo solo para fastidiarlo- le prometió el gato haciendo el saludo de Fairy Tail con sus pequeñas garras

Loki hizo el saludo y se retiro con ánimos renovados -"_Uff, entonces todavía tengo oportunidad con Lucy_"-

* * *

_**Casa de Lucy**_

-Llegamos, ya estoy agotada- decía Lucy estirándose, al fin estaba frente a su humilde departamento, pero todo había valido la pena, había disfrutado cada momento con Natsu

Natsu rió por los comentarios de la Heartphilia -Jeje te falta condición física Lucy, a echarle mas ganas con la clase de Erza-

-Al menos yo si hago lo que Erza indica, no como tu que desobedeces las reglas en cada ejercicio que nos pone- le recordó Lucy en su defensa

-Cierto- admitió el pelirrosa recordando brevemente todas las veces que hacia enojar a la profesora de educación fisica, Inmediatamente dejo su actitud juguetona –Oye Lucy hay algo que quiero decirte-

Lucy ya se esperaba otra broma y no pensaba dejarse -Ok, solo no me salgas con otra broma-

Natsu dejo de verla a los ojos y puso la mano en su nuca diciendo nerviosísimo –Esto…bueno yo quería decirte, mmh mas bien quería saber si nosotros dos, digo si tu quisieras ¿salir conmigo?-

Lucy detuvo su respiración por unos momentos al oír la proposición de Natsu, normalmente sus mejillas deberían de palidecerse por ese acto, pero en su caso se tornaron un poco rojas ¡el espontaneo Natsu al fin le daba la mejor sorpresa!

El pelirrosa comenzó a dudar que Lucy aceptara por el silencio que ella guardo -Um Lucy ¿no quieres que salgamos como pareja?-

Ahora Lucy contesto con gran jubilo aferrándose al fuerte brazo del chico -¡Claro que si Natsu!-

Natsu le sonrió, Lucy pensó que Natsu estaba tan feliz como ella, pero nadie puede leer las mentes ¿o si?

_-"No nos podrás vencer a ambos Gray Full-exhibicionista, somos muy unidos. Con Lucy a mi lado tengo la victoria asegurada jajajaja"-_

* * *

**Hace algunos minutos en la casa de Gray**

Toda la familia e invitados a excepción de Gray miraban atentos el DVD casero. De todos ellos Juvia casi quería llorar por lo que sus ojos veían

En la pantalla aparecía un Gray dormido abrazando su inseparable cobija, lo curioso del asunto era que balbuceaba palabras de ves en cuando:

-_Erza…bésame_- dijo en una parte del video besando y babeando a su cobija, tras esto continuo así por unos segundos

-_Erza, mmh Erza_- gemía mas adelantecon voz débil. A estas alturas ya era más que obvio sobre que estaba soñando

-"_Gray-sama sueña con Erza, que tristeza_"- lamento Juvia mentalmente sintiéndose inferior a la pelirroja. Quedaba claro que Gray solo pensaba en la hermosa intendente

-_Juvia_- dijo el Gray dándole esperanzas a Juvia las cuales se derrumbaron rápidamente cuando este continuo –_Deja de molestar_-

La desafortunada peliazul solo bajo la vista por el sueño de Gray el cual seguramente reflejaba sus verdaderos pensamientos. Estaba derrotada.

El video prosiguió tranquilamente hasta que Gray balbuceo unas palabras tan inesperadas que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos –_Natsu, no te odio, eres mi mejor amigo. Te quiero mucho_-

-¡No!- grito alguien, era Gray ¡el verdadero Gray! Había tardado en encontrar la salsa picante que Ultear había escondido a propósito para comprarse el tiempo. El Fullbuster había alcanzado a ver esa ultima parte y estaba mas avergonzado que nunca –Es un malentendido, es solo un sueño, lo que halla dicho no tiene nada que ver con la realidad- se defendió con fervor

Ur se puso frente a frente con Gray bastante preocupada por la inclinación sexual de su hijo – ¿Que es eso de que quieres a Natsu? Ay no, no me digas que eres del otro lado-

-Gray, no puede ser. Con razón no traes novia- lamento Lyon jalándose los cabellos, esta vez no lo decía con sarcasmo ni burla sino con lastima

-¡No soy Gay!- grito Gray a todo pulmón, herido se fue corriendo a su cuarto a la vez quedaba un ultimo mensaje – ¡Los odio, los odio a todos!-

Ultear no guardo silencio como el resto, al contrario se echo a reír a carcajadas –Jajaja ¿vieron su cara? Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable en toda su vida-

A Sherry nuevamente le caía mal la hermana mayor, pero no se atrevía a darle contra –"_Hizo quedar mal a Gray con Juvia_"-

Ultear siguió riéndose hasta que alguien se paro frente a ella: era Juvia Loxar con una mirada penetrante como el fuego, para Ultear era increíble que la inocente y tímida estudiante pudiera mostrarse tan enojada e indignada

-Eres muy mala. No puedo aceptar que seas la hermana de Gray por que simplemente no te comportas como tal. Juvia se va de aquí por que eres de lo peor- le dijo Juvia con coraje defendiendo con todo a Gray. Entonces controlando su ira se despidió educadamente del resto de la familia, luego se marcho no sin antes dedicarlo otra mirada amenazante a Ultear quien se inmuto al verla.

-La chiquilla tiene razón. Te cargaste mucho con Gray- le dijo Lyon simpatizando con Juvia, el fastidiaba a Gray, pero no lo humillaba

Ur también estaba decepcionada con la maldad de su única hija –Ultear ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo-

-Pero soy mayor de edad, no puedes hacerme esto-

-¡no me importa, hazlo!- grito Ur con autoridad. Ultear no tuvo opción más que obedecer, ahora por culpa de Juvia tenia a todos en su contra, como en veces anteriores la mujer del consejo no pudo evitar maldecir a Fairy Tail

Ur bajo la vista lamentando que la cena familiar se hubiera arruinado –Ultear planeo humillar a Gray con su amiga desde un principio y nosotros caímos en su juego-

-Si, creo que le debemos una disculpa a Gray. El tenia razón fue solo un sueño, no tiene que ver con la realidad- asintió Lyon

Sherry también se expreso con pesar -La simpática Juvia nos abrió los ojos. La manera en que lo defendió y confronto a Ultear. Eso es amor–

-¿Ella me defendió?-

-¡Gray!- exclamaron todos volteando a las escaleras donde se encontraba el susodicho sentado, justo cuando había decidido volver a aclarar las cosas había alcanzado a oír las palabras de Sherry las cuales le causaron un interés.

-Gray perdónanos- le pidió Ur en representación de los presentes

Gray fue al grano -Descuiden. Solo díganme donde esta Juvia-

Sherry dio respuesta -Salió, supongo que aun debe de estar cercas-

Gray no perdió mas tiempo y salió de su casa corriendo con un solo pensamiento –"_Ella es, es la indicada, nunca se burlo de mi, me defendió. Es tranquila y no de problemas ¡es quien estaba buscando!_"-

* * *

_A un par de cuadras de allí_

Juvia caminaba mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo –_Sniff_ Juvia no pudo decirle a Gray lo que hizo, Juvia se siente tan mal-

-Espera- le llamo esa voz que tanto la volvía loca. El chico de sus sueños corría hacia ella a toda maquina

-Gray-sama ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- le pregunto confundida, se suponía que el estaba enojado con todos.

-Wow, oyes me impresionaste, me acaban de decir en casa que confrontaste a mi hermana de tu a tu, no cualquiera es capaz de eso-

Juvia se sonrojó ligeramente por las palabras de admiración. Pero se sonrojo aun mas cuando el tomo sus manos con las de el

-Juvia, no se si esto te suene apresurado pero hay algo que debo decirte- se expreso tratando de ser lo mas romántico que podía (contrario a Natsu)

Juvia con su gran imaginación ya se esperaba el cumplimiento de su más grande sueño. Aun así la conciencia le molestaba y tenia que confesar su error –Juvia también tiene que decir algo-

-Espera. Por favor déjame decirte yo primero- hablo Gray esforzándose por que el momento no se arruinara –Juvia, se que nos hablamos poco pero quisiera que lo intentáramos ¿saldrías conmigo con miras al noviazgo?-

-Gray-sama, oh Gray-sama. Juvia esta tan feliz- se expreso la chica llorando pero esta vez de felicidad

Gray apretó con delicadeza las manos de la Loxar -Tomare eso como un si-

-"_Este es el día más feliz de mi vida_"- se decía Juvia a si misma, en definitiva ya no era necesario confesarle nada, ella haría olvidar a Gray de Mirajane.

Dentro de lo mas profundo de la cabeza de Gray se encontraban escondidas sus expectativas de esta nueva relación –"_Ahora ya tengo mi carta del triunfo. Natsu Bakaneel, haz lo que quieras, por mas que intentes ganar ya estas perdido._"-

* * *

_**Muy, muy lejos de allí**_

Levi definitivamente había gastado todas sus energías. En estos momentos ni la oscuridad ni el miedo dominaban su corazón por la sencilla razón de que lo tenia roto tras la desilusión que le había causado Gajeel.

-Soy una tonta, como pude enamorarme de alguien como el- se reclamo a si misma lanzando su pequeña mochila al suelo, esta se abrió dejando salir un par de libros y su celular. Levi se quedo perpleja por ello, aunque fuera una genio seguía siendo imperfecta

-Ay como pude olvidar que traía celular. De haber recordado antes me habría evitado esto-

La McGarden marco un numero en su celular y hablo a través de el

-Jet, necesito que pases por mi hay te dejo mi dirección, ven pronto-

Mientras daba la dirección, Levi recordó a Gajeel y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

_-¿Levi estas llorando?-_

-Hablemos después de eso Jet, solo apresúrate-

* * *

_**Sector pobre de la cuidad**_

-Brain, he fallado, no pude traer a Levi McGarden- se disculpaba Cobra frente a su líder arrodillándose ante el. Incluso Celberius hacia lo mismo con temor

El líder de los Oracion Seis en vez de enfadarse sonrió confiado –Levanta la vista Cobra, no hay prisa y tu fallo no cambiara el destino que nos espera. Aun no es el momento de movernos pero presiento que el instituto Fairy Tail será el catalizador para que podamos cumplir nuestro objetivo. Tengamos paciencia, el día llegara-

_Continuara…_

_**

* * *

Sección especial: Maxi reportes Pt. 3**_

-**Max el reportero buscando a su siguiente objetivo…allí esta. Cana Alberona ¿serias tan amable de contestar unas preguntas?**-

-Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor-

-**Que agresiva, esta bien solo contéstame una pregunta de que todos queremos respuesta ¿Por qué intentaste salir con Natsu? Mi información secreta indica que Lucy esta ofendida**-

-Yo, yo no quería problemas con Lucy. So-solo necesitaba divertirme y Natsu…bueno el se veía divertido-

-**Anda, te ves muy a la defensiva. Pero estas aclarando que no sientes nada por Natsu**-

-¡Claro que no me atrae, para nada! No es mi tipo, yo necesito un hombre maduro que tenga experiencia y sepa como actuar ante cualquier situación-

-**Phew, pides mucho. Al menos aquí en el instituto no hay ningún alumno que cumpla con esas características. Vas a terminar como Evergreen que esta en tercero y todavía no tiene novio por lo refunfuñona que es**-

_Max siente que esta siendo observado y voltea a sus espaldas_

_-_**E-ever-green. Esto es un malentendido**_-_

-Cana ¿estas de acuerdo en que lo matemos?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo Evergreen-

_Cinco minutos después_

-**Esta vez alcance a huir. Ellas no pueden entrar al baño de hombres**-

-¡Que haces aquí pervertido!-

_Max se da cuenta de que esta rodeado de veinte mujeres_

-**Es el baño de mujeres. Me siento tan patético-**

* * *

Ok, esto ha sido todo. Trate de varias las interacciones entre los distintos personajes que use esta vez: por el lado de Gray me esforcé por hacerlo divertido, por el lado de Natsu resaltar como se lleva con Lucy y con Levi ponerle suspenso y misterio con algo mas de seriedad.

Natsu y Gray ya están haciendo sus movimientos y están dispuestos a vencerse el uno al otro pase lo que pase. Entre Levi y Gajeel ha surgido un malentendido. Erza y Gerard han resultado ilesos del ataque de Ultear con la ayuda de Mistogan que recibió como premio un apasionado beso de la Scarlet. Leo ahora tiene el apoyo de Happy y parece haberse decidido a confesársele a Lucy sin saber que ella ya ha aceptado la proposición de Natsu.

También prepare el terreno para mas adelante revelando cosas importantes sobre los Oración Seis, aunque reitero que aun no es el momento de que entren en acción. Después de todo esta saga se trata mas de Romance y triángulos amorosos que de acción como lo fue el anterior.

En fin todavía quedan muchas cosas al aire como:

¿Qué sucederá ahora con Natsu, Gray y sus respectivas parejas ahora que están por dar los primeros pasos en iniciar una relación? ¿Descubrirán las chicas que todo es un juego?

¿Ahora que hará Laxus? ¿Cómo reaccionara Loki ante las nuevas noticias?

¿Quiénes buscan a Wendy y que relación tiene ella con "Mystogan-Nii"?

¿Puede Gajeel arreglar lo que surgió con Levi?

Dejando la intriga por un momento les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo y será "**Jugando con fuego**"

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Jugando con fuego pt 1

Ah, este capitulo fue el mas difícil de escribir hasta el momento. Conforme escribía tenia que estar regresando atrás a cambiar otras cosas y a veces hasta empezar de nuevo. Tuvo que pasar por todos los parámetros posibles y ahora que esta terminado sigo sin sentir que halla quedado precisamente como quería.

Ahora miren abajo y lean el titulo… ¡esta capitulo dio tanta lata que tuve que partirlo en dos! Así es, cuando menos me di cuenta ya llevaba 20 hojas Word y no había avanzado mucho. Iba a ser un capitulo monstruosamente enorme y aunque no quería tuve que separarlo en dos partes.

Bueno creo que ya me queje suficiente y libere esa tensión. Gracias por su paciencia, ahora aquí esta su recompensa; El capitulo 15 de instituto Fairy Tail

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Tras pasar tiempo con Lucy, Natsu se decidió a pedirle que saliera con el tras lo cual ella acepto con gusto. Gray no quedo atrás y simultáneamente hizo lo mismo con Juvia. _

_Leo converso con Happy y esta resuelto a confesársele a Lucy antes de perderla. Erza y Gerard con la intervención de Mistgun han arreglado nuevamente sus problemas provocados por Ultear. Finalmente Levi logro escapar de la amenaza del oración seis Cobra con un precio muy alto para su corazón y ahora cree que Gajeel solo la manipulo lo cual le rompió el corazón._

_

* * *

_

**Instituto Fairy, Capitulo 15; "Jugando con fuego, pt. 1"**

**

* * *

**

Salamander no Natsu y su fiel gato azul caminaban lado a lado por la calle, el fin se semana se había ido volando y nuevamente empezaba una nueva jornada escolar. Este lunes ambos iban mas temprano de lo usual por que a diferencia de las otras veces harían una escala en el departamento de Lucy.

Happy no podía evitarlo, estaba muy entretenido mientras Natsu explicaba como le había hecho para lograr que Lucy aceptara salir con el. Además su mente gatuna le decía que el Dragneel había utilizado sus súper consejos para conquistar chicas.

El estudiante termino de relatar su anécdota-Y entonces caminamos por una alameda mientras comíamos algodón de azúcar, en ese momento se me ocurrió que Lucy me podía ayudar en la apuesta-

Happy borro la cara de satisfacción que tenia, esa ultima parte no la entendía –Explícate Natsu, no se de que apuesta estas hablando-

Natsu detuvo la marcha, era verdad, el no había platicado con nadie sobre la apuesta -Oh, entonces nunca te lo conté. Lo que pasa es que Gray y yo apostamos para a ver quien es el mejor en el amor y así de una vez por todas zanjar la cuestión de quien de los dos es un ganador, solo habrá un vencedor- explico encendido con llamas en los ojos, por la expectativa de derrotar a Gray

El animal azul al principio se sintió traicionado por que se suponía que entre el y Natsu no debían de existir los secretos. Lucho y pudo dejar la inconformidad a un lado y mejor hacerle saber el peligro en el que se podía meter –Por eso saliste con Cana, eso lo explica todo, bueno eso queda en el pasado. Abre los ojos Natsu, si Lucy se entera de que es un juego, van a suceder una de dos; o se enfada contigo y te manda a volar para siempre, o se pone a llorar y se deprime todo este ciclo escolar-

El chico se quedo reflexionando en las sabias palabras del maestro de pesca el cual pensó que estaba meditando en las consecuencias de jugar con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Pero eso no fue así, el se soltó riendo –Jaja, si que piensas de mas las cosas Happy se te ocurren ideas muy exageradas. Lucy siempre me ha ayudado en todos mis problemas y yo he hecho lo mismo cuando ella necesita una mano, así es como nos llevamos. Nos conocemos muy bien y ella seguro que comprendería lo importante que es para mi resolver la eterna disputa que tengo con Gray por eso estoy cien porciento seguro de que me apoyara-

-Te estas tomando las cosas muy a la ligera. En el amor no todo es tan sencillo- replico la voz chillona de Happy, el si tenia la capacidad de ver las cosas a futuro y ese futuro podía llegar a ser muy oscuro si Natsu no recapacitaba

El Dragneel volvió a minimizar los asuntos –Ay Happy como te gusta complicar las cosas. Yo conozco muy bien a Lucy y se que si se entera de que es un juego no va a sentir ninguno de los sentimientos feos que dices- dichas estas palabras llego a la intersección de un par de calles e identificándolas se emociono –Que rápido, cada vez se me hace mas corto el trayecto a la casa de Lucy. Bueno manos a la obra- antes de cruzar la calle miro a Happy a los ojos y le pidió un favor –No le digas a Lucy sobre la apuesta, así no tendría sentido, no quiero que esta relación sea fingida de hecho seria trampa. Ok es momento de que nuestra nueva relación comience ¡Voy a hacer que Lucy se enamore de mi y seremos la mejor pareja que haya existido en Fairy Tail!-

Happy quería regañar mas a su amigo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no tenia sentido, cuando Natsu se proponía un objetivo no paraba hasta cumplirlo. Ya les quedaba una cuadra para llegar a con la rubia y no había mas tiempo para conversar, además no quería que por su boca Lucy llegara a enterarse del juego, su única opción era el silencio y guardar su opinión en su mente –"_Natsu es un buen chico, el no esta haciendo esto con malas intenciones y el nunca heriría los sentimientos de Lucy a propósito ¿de donde habrá sacado lo de apostar?_"-

Lucy también esperaba el momento con anticipación, hoy todo empezaba de verdad. Si, el fin de semana Natsu y ella se le habían pasado platicando mucho, pero ahora que era día de clases empezaba el reto de acostumbrarse a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Por eso se había levantado muy temprano para prepararse.

-Virgo ¿como me veo?- pregunto despegándose del peinador para que su sirvienta y amiga diera su opinión.

La sirvienta volteo a verla, llevaba el uniforme de diario pero su rostro y peinado eran distintos, su cabello era una coleta ladeada y rizada, sujeto con un listón blanco, y su rostro maquillado, con una mascara negra en las pestañas resaltando sus ojos color chocolate, las mejillas sonrosadas y un lápiz labial con olor a manzana.

-Como nunca señorita Lucy- contesto Virgo con su voz monótona

-Ya quiero que sepan en la escuela que Natsu y yo…-

El timbre de la casa sonó – ¡Es Natsu!- exclamo Lucy rebosando en jubilo. Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla ahí estaba su chico jovial y vivaz como debe ser.

Happy fue el que se quedo sin palabras por la apariencia que la rubia estaba estrenando de allí dedujo que ella iba también muy en serio con esa relación –Wow Lucy te ves tan arreglada-

Natsu en cambio comenzó a olfatear con su sensible nariz y a saborearse –Mmh, que rico olor a manzana. Dame una Lucy anda no seas cruel-

En la cabeza de Lucy apareció una gota al estilo anime –Eh, es mi lápiz labial el que huele a manzana-

Natsu se puso remilgoso por la cruda verdad -Que injusto, para que los fabrican así, solo antojan a uno-

Happy ya no se aguanto y hablo con intención de fastidiar como siempre –Anda Lucy no seas cruel dale una probadita-

-¡No empieces gato!- el advirtió Lucy, cuando se diera el primer beso entre ella y Natsu seria una ocasión especial y no producto de la insistencia de un gato.

-Je, bueno Lucy veo que estuviste esperando este día, yo también me prepare y por eso hoy si pase temprano como lo prometí, así que no tendremos problemas con los maestros- Natsu ahora choco sus puños –Entonces ¿estas lista Lucy?- pregunto Natsu ¿lista para que? la verdadera respuesta estaba escondida en la mente de Natsu "_Lista para que aplastemos a Gray juntos_"

La rubia asintió muy contenta de la vida. Pronto el par de jóvenes caminaban juntos rumbo al instituto Fairy acompañados del maestro de la clase de pesca quien por un momento olvido los problemas que podrían surgir de esa nueva relación.

Poco después de que Lucy se fuera, sonó el teléfono localizado en el cuarto de ella. Virgo lo tomo y contesto -Bueno-

-_Virgo, cuéntame como esta mi hija Lucy_- contesto una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea

Virgo comenzó a expresarse con mas respeto -Señor Heartphilia. Lucy esta bien, incluso ya tiene novio-

-_¿Cómo? ¡Esa niña que se trae en mente!_- se molesto el padre de la rubia –_Hmph al menos espero sea de clase alta, mi hija no puede salir con cualquiera. Virgo por favor dime que es un chico fino_-

La sirvienta pauso por unos segundos, su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Aun así sabia que tenia que cuidar de Lucy y por eso mintió –No lo se señor-

-"_Pues investiga. Te llamo después_"- se despidió molesto el magnate de la industria

-"_Lo siento señor. Pero Lucy tiene derecho a elegir con quien sale_"- pensaba la de cabellos violetas asomándose por la única ventana del cuarto de Lucy.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en las afueras del instituto Fairy, a 15 minutos del inicio de la clase**_

Ur se despedia de sus hijos quienes bajaban del auto para iniciar un nuevo dia de clases, la madre le dio unas ultimas palabras especiales a su hijo menor –Suerte con tu novia Juvia, tratala bien-

-Si mama- respondió Gray. Ur sonrió orgullosa de que su Gray al fin encontrara una compañera gentil y que lo amaba. El par de hermanos comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la entrada principal del instituto

Lyon aprovecho para conversar con Gray –Así que al fin te decidiste Gray. Felicidades, Juvia es una chica humilde que te puede dar muchas alegrías y pues bueno ahora nadie, incluido yo, te jorobara con eso de que eres "soltero" y el "perdedor sin novia"-

-Cierto- hablo el Fullbuster con el animo por los cielos –Ni me había dado cuenta ¡genial ahora mate dos pájaros de un tiro!-

Al mayor le extraño la afirmación de su hermano menor -¿Dos pájaros? Uno es que ya tienes novia ¿el otro pájaro cual es?-

Gray se puso nervioso, no podía permitir que nadie supiera de la apuesta –No, nada, me equivoque- contesto con voz apresurada que delataba que todo era una mentira, acorralado busco un escape –Te dejo Lyon, será mejor que busque a Juvia-

Lyon tenso los músculos de la cara -"_No te equivocaste. Hay algo que ocultas. Bueno no importa tanto, con que tu y Juvia progresen juntos estará todo bien_"-

El pelinegro en un dos por tres ya estaba dentro del instituto Fairy, ahora tenia que localizar a Natsu no sin antes retomar fuerzas tras el susto con Lyon. No tuvo ni tiempo de respirar por que su chica salió a su encuentro

-Gray-sama- le llamo acercándosele con un paquete en las manos, al igual que Lucy, la peliazul diligentemente cambio su imagen para complacer a su novio; su cabello ahora estaba mas corto hasta la barbilla y caía en capas hasta terminar en picos, su rostro blanco como la nieve y el delineador de ojos igualmente hacían resaltar sus profundos ojos negros, pero en cambio a Lucy sus labios solo eran adornados por una radiante sonrisa.

El Fullbuster no era tan despistado como su rival, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado por la belleza natural de Juvia, en esos momentos su cerebro no funcionaba.

La peliazul saco una cajita y la abrió mostrando un apetitoso almuerzo –Gray-sama mire lo que le prepare, me tarde dos horas en hacerlo-

Gray sacudió su cabeza, si quería ganar tenia que ser objetivo, cuando vio el almuerzo no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse ¡era una obra de arte comestible! Curiosamente estaba compuesto de muchos ingredientes que le encantaban y estaba acomodados de manera que formaban un paisaje nevado, el siempre había querido ir a un lugar frio de vacaciones.

_-"Concéntrate Gray, recuerda porque estas haciendo todo esto"- _se corrigió a si mismo y de inmediato comenzó a girar su cabeza enfocando sus ojos en los alrededores buscando a Natsu.

A Juvia se le hizo raro que Gray anduviera tan distraído, era un momento especial que se supone que recordarían toda su vida, que cuando fueran viejos y estuvieran rodeados de sus nietos, contarían lo que sintieron en sus primeros minutos como novios

-¿Sucede algo Gray-sama?-

-¿Has visto a Natsu?- le pregunto a Juvia sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos

Juvia negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no comprendía que tenía que ver Natsu con ellos.

Gray se dio por vencido y al fin le presto atención a su expectante chica –Bueno pues vamos al doscientos dos-

Juvia sonrió y sin advertir engancho su brazo con el brazo izquierdo de Gray. Todo mundo tenía que saber que eran novios, en especial las chicas que quizás tenían en la mira a su Gray, jóvenes como Mirajane.

Ahora que ambos caminaban tomados de la mano las miradas curiosas no tardaron en posarse sobre ellos. Gray se sentía algo incomodo y mas cuando algunos de los espectadores se hablaban al oído como chismeando sobre lo que sus ojos veían

-"_Tengo que acostumbrarme_"- se convenció a su mismo fortaleciendo su resolución, entonces volteo a ver la cara de su chica. Ella sonreía y de vez en cuando recargaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de el, era como si estuviera en el paraíso.

* * *

_**Nuevamente afuera del instituto. Ahora faltando 10 minutos para la primer clase del dia**_

El autobús escolar acababa de llegar a su destino y como de costumbre el alumnado comenzó a bajar con prisa; entre el montón se podía ver a Max, Alzack y Bisca. Al final solo dentro quedo un joven bastante nervioso

-Oye ya aliviánate joven, la escuela no es tan mala- le dijo el conductor del bus con buenas intenciones. El muchacho trago saliva y se decidió a bajar y tocar tierra

-_Ya son dos días seguidos en los que Lucy no viene en el autobús_- hizo la observación mirando de reojo por última vez el interior del medio de transporte. El conductor se despidió con una ademan y se marcho.

El estudiante en este día estaba impecable, totalmente limpio tanto personalmente como en su ropa, la cual estaba perfectamente planchada, finalmente un perfume con olor a naranja impregnaba su cuerpo. La razón estaba escondida en su corazón;

-"_Ya no puedo soportarlo mas, hay un fuego que me esta consumiendo por dentro y solo hay una manera en que puedo apagarlo. Lucy, hoy sabrás todo lo que siento por ti, todo lo que te he llegado a amar_"-

No iba a perder más tiempo, sus sentimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que tenia un interés romántico sincero y verdadero, se había enamorado cuando menos lo esperaba.

A unos veinte metros de ahí logro percibir un par de chicos y una figura pequeño y azul, sin duda eran Lucy, Natsu y Happy. Lo que mas le había llamado la atención era que, La Heartphilia y el Dragneel llegaban de nuevo juntos y… tomados de la mano.

"_No, no puede ser cierto, Happy me lo dijo, no hay nada entre ellos mi mente debió distorsionar la imagen_" intento convencerse a si mismo, cerro los ojos y suspiro, tenia que controlarse y no pensar demás como la ultima vez. El iba a confesársele a Lucy a como diera lugar.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Natsu eran atacados al igual que Gray y Juvia por las miradas de decenas de alumnos. Solo que a diferencia de la otra pareja, la chica era la que se puso nerviosa. Lucy no podía evitar sonrojarse al verse en tal situación. Natsu en cambio parecía no estar afectado, después de todo ya le había tocado vivir algo parecido hace tiempo cuando fue un joven de secundaria locamente enamorado.

Los dos continuaron rumbo al aula 202, no había de otra, de cualquier forma con alguien tan entrometido como Max todo mundo se enteraría de su nueva relación. Mejor que de una vez se supiera y evitarse malentendidos.

-"_A todas las parejas les pasa esto, mejor no exagero_"- reflexiono Lucy apretando su mano con mas fuerza, algo que Natsu noto

-¿Sucede algo Lucy?-

-No nada- respondió Lucy. Ahora no podía explicarse como pudo haber aconsejado a Erza en el amor si ella misma se estaba comportando como una nerviosa novata –"_Ahora si, no me importan las miradas_"-

De todas esos vistazos chismosos resaltaba uno que parecía mas bien de satisfacción con un toque de malicia –Fried, Ever, Bixlow- llamo a sus amigos que estaban junto a si a la vez que señalaba a la pareja de segundo grado –Todo va marchando de acuerdo a mi magnifico plan- el rubio indico que se le acercaran mas de manera que formaron un circulo alrededor de el –Requiero de su colaboración para la siguiente fase. Escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir, vamos a ponerle picante a estas ingenuas parejitas-

* * *

_**Aula 202. Cinco minutos para que inicie la clase de literatura**_

El salón ya estaba medio lleno. Elfman, Max y Nab ya estaban causando un desastre a lo que se unían los regaños de Cana quien no estaba de humor para aguantarlos. El resultado era un escándalo.

El contraste se daba en una esquina del salón donde la más inteligente del grupo era abrazada por sus dos comprensivos amigos. La expresión en la cara de ella solo podía describirse con un par de vocablos; desconsuelo y tristeza. La boca de la McGarden estaba sellada, no salía ninguna sola palabra.

-Vamos Levi, tu no tienes que sufrir por un donadie como el- le animaba Jet en un afán de borrar la tristeza de su amiga

Droy hacia algo parecido –Levi, olvida a ese monstruo desalmado y lo que te hizo, sigue adelante como siempre. El nunca será nada pero tu serás grande entre grandes-

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de levantarle el ánimo a la pequeña alumna. Toda la escena no pasaba desapercibida a Gajeel quien mantenía su mirada fija en el trío.

El se sentía patético, su consciencia; la que creyó que nunca llegaría a tener, le torturaba una y otra vez.

Aunque no soportaba a Jet y Droy no podía evitar el aceptar lo que ellos decían. ¿Quien era el? ¡Era un monstruo! Su pasado lo respaldaba, el siempre había hecho sufrir a inocentes y por mas que intentara evitar causar daño seguía haciéndolo. Lo peor era que ahora estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona quien desde su punto de vista era la más inocente del mundo.

Hubo un momento en que la peliazul alzo su vista y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gajeel. Ese segundo la basto al metalero para ver el dolor por el que la chica estaba pasando, era irónico; antes el se hubiera deleitado en tal sufrimiento pero ahora le derretía el interior. De su bolsillo saco el USB y lo observo, era un objeto tan pequeño y había causado un dilema tan grande

-"_Niña…No, mas bien Levi, ya no sufrirás por mis errores. Ellos tienen razón, eres demasiado buena para mi_"- pensó levantándose dispuesto a terminar con todo diciendo la pura verdad aunque eso significara perderla para siempre.

Las miradas llenas de odio del par de Shadow nerds se posaron sobre el dejándole claro que no dejarían acercársele a su única amiga. Nuevamente el Redfox tendría que buscar el momento adecuado.

Nadie ponía atención a la tensión entre los dos alumnos mencionados antes. No fue así cuando entraron Gray y Juvia muy juntitos. A todo el mundo con la excepción Gazille y los shadow nerds, se le salieron los ojos por la tremenda sorpresa.

-Esto es lo que necesitaba, al fin se ha resuelto el misterio de con quien terminaría "Gray el solitario" ¡Nunca creí que la elegida seria Juvia!- exclamo Max flotando el aire como si estuviera posado sobre una nube

Cana suspiro al verlos –Mmh, que lindos se ven juntos-

Alzack se quedo paralizado, sentía como si se estuviera quedando atrás en el amor _–"Ay no, esto significa que ahora yo soy el "perdedor si novia" la presión esta sobre mi"_-

Su similar vaquera también sentía la inquietud -"_Juvia se veía tan tímida y aun así se lo consiguió. Yo debo poder hacer lo mismo con Alzack_"-

Incluso Elfman tenía sus opiniones –Te lo dije Juvia. El es un valegorro, siempre supe que arruinarle sus malvados planes con mi hermana no le haría ningún daño mental. Ahora es todo tuyo- el grandote se emociono y comenzó a deshojar un cuaderno cortesía de su instinto destructivo -¡Ahora Mirajane no será amenazada por la perversa amenaza que es Gray!-

-Elfman-kun. Mi novio no es ninguna amenaza perversa- le corregía Juvia instantáneamente a un lado de Elfman moviendo el dedo índice a forma de regaño

El grupo en general escucho las palabras de la Loxar confirmando la nueva relación entre ella y el Fullbuster. A este ultimo le agrado que sus compañeros se emocionaran, claramente ser el centro de atención le daba una ventaja sobre su rival.

Max interrumpió la fiesta que estaba apunto de comenzar. Cerraba los ojos y ponía las manos sobre sus sienes como si fuera un adivino – ¡Esperen! ¡Presiento que viene algo grande!-

-Si es grande, es Reedus- afirmo Nab tomándose la predicción del metichón literalmente.

Ahora Gray fue el mas sorprendido ¡Natsu y Lucy entraban al aula tomados de la mano, robándole de pasada la atención de los espectadores!

-Llegamos a tiempo, te dije que esta vez llegaríamos temprano- le sonrió el pelirosado como si nada a su amiga y ahora novia

-Mejor vayamos a nuestros lugares con discreción Natsu- sugirió la rubia ya que ella si se dio cuenta de que las miradas de los del 202 eran mas indiscretas que las del resto de la escuela. Además el que Max se estuviera tambaleando como borracho le daba mala espina

-¡Esto es, esto es tan!- Max no pudo completar su frase ya que se sobrecargo de emoción y termino desmayado en el suelo con una expresión feliz en su cara

-…- Cana bajo la vista, no quería hacerse esperanzas de que Lucy ya estuviera feliz y que la fuera a perdonar

Alzack y Bisca también ya no podían más con la presión. Si hasta el despistado Natsu tenia novia entonces ellos dos de verdad eran patéticos en relaciones sentimentales.

Gray se puso rojo de la ira y maldijo mentalmente a su rival cuestionando las tácticas de este, verlo con Lucy le hacia sospechar –"¡_Maldito Natsu tramposo_!"-

_-"Que lindo es Gray-sama cuando se sonroja. De seguro Juvia lo pone nervioso al estar a su lado"- _pensó Juvia ingenuamente soltando una pequeña risita de satisfacción.

A quien le cayo muy mal la revelación de las nuevas dos parejas del grupo fue a Levi quien sin decir ni una sola palabra se echo a llorar en el pecho de Jet. Se sentía tan sola y quisiera tener a un novio que la comprendiera y escuchara.

Una opresión invadió el pecho de Lucy, Cana estaba deprimida y Levi parecía estar destrozada. Eran sus amigas y no podía dejarlas así –Natsu ¿importa si voy a arreglar unos asuntos?-

-Por que me preguntas Lucy, que estemos saliendo no significa que tengas que estar todo el tiempo a mi lado. Sigues siendo libre y sigues siendo mi amiga- dijo Natsu relajado sin poner peros. Lucy no supo si alegrarse o no por las palabras y actitud del Dragneel, en parte el era amistoso pero por otro lado no parecía que a le importara mucho este día tan maravilloso e inolvidable, de hecho daba la impresión que para el era un día común y corriente. Sin embargo eso no importaba en ese momento, tenía que ayudar a las chicas.

-Ya llego el grande al que se refería Max- anuncio Nab haciendo guardia en la puerta todavía sin entender a que se había referido Max

-¡Dime que es un oso polar!- hablo Natsu infantilmente subiéndose en su banca para aumentar su rango de visión.

El masivo profesor Reedus entro y como el grupo le respetaba mucho por ser tan buen onda, se sentaron en sus asientos con orden. Detrás del maestro entro Loki con cara de asustado

-Loki, es raro verlo llegar tan tarde. No importa, pásele- le señalo con bondad el profesor de literatura.

-Disculpe- dijo el pelinaranja desganado. Pudo ver cosas raras como a Max tirado en el suelo como ebrio y Elfman peleando con un ser imaginario. Sin embargo su centro de la atención era Lucy, a sus ojos se veía indescriptiblemente hermosa, aunque el que anduviera arreglada amplificó sus miedos de perderla ante Natsu.

Por fortuna la clase transcurrió con calma y el tiempo se fue volando.

* * *

_**Una hora y treinta minutos después**_

Reedus tomaba sus libros y abandonaba el aula satisfecho. Natsu al contrario se encontraba con la vista fija en Gray quien a su vez escuchaba incomodado un sinfín de cosas que le platicaba la entusiasmada Juvia.

Lucy toco el hombro de Natsu con el dedo índice un par de veces para que volteara a verla –Natsu. Quería comentarte que un par de mis amigas parecen sentirse mal ¿Con quien debería de platicar primero? ¿Con Cana o con Levi?-

-Pues con quien esta más sola ¿no?- sugirió Natsu apresuradamente ya que había sido tomado por sorpresa

-Ok entonces voy a platicar un rato con Cana para aclarar las cosas- dijo Lucy con determinación poniéndose de pie

El Salamander también abandono su lugar –Por mi parte iré a dar un paseo antes de la clase de mate que va a estar bien pesada-

Gray tenía la vista perdida sin enfocarse en nada en particular y no solo eso; también su mente estaba en blanco. Definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que sabe escuchar

-¿Qué piensa entonces de ello Gray-sama?- pregunto Juvia obteniendo la atención del Fullbuster

-Ah, si lo que dijiste estaba…bien- contesto Gray automáticamente sin saber a que se refería su nueva chica

-Entonces esta decidido se llamara Alexander- hablo Juvia cerrando los ojos y con las manos sobre sus mejillas. Gray no lo sabia, pero la ex element four acababa de decidir el nombre del futuro hijo de ambos, la imaginación de la chica la hacia planear muy pero muy a futuro

Gray se rasco la cabeza, luego comenzó a buscar algo interesante, en eso alcanzo a ver que Natsu abandonaba el aula con una expresión feliz. Ahora era el momento perfecto para confrontarlo cara a cara.

-Oiga Gray-sama ¿Qué color le gusta para el vestido de Juvia?- preguntaba ahora Juvia imaginando la boda. Tomando las manos de Gray y dando saltitos de emoción.

-"_Habla demasiado. Y pensar que siempre se veía tan tímida e inhibida. De plano no se ni a que se refiere_"- pensaba Gray ya cansándose, ahora lo mas importante era aclarar sus dudas con respecto a Natsu y Lucy, entonces saco un plan de la manga para distraerla –Um Juvia, quería saber si puedes hacer algo por mi-

-Claro que si Gray-sama. Juvia haría cualquier cosa por usted, en serio cualquier cosa- aseguro ansiosa de hacer feliz a su chico

Gray comenzó a darle a Juvia una gran lista de cosas que necesitaba que le trajera de la pequeña papelería escolar.

Mientras lo hacia, Lucy iniciaba su conversación con la Alberona.

-Hola Cana- le saludo sentándose a un lado de ella

La Alberona se puso nerviosa y una sensación molesta invadió su estomago -L-Lucy-

La Heartphilia cada vez mas experta en comprender las emociones de los demás percibió que su compañera parecía tener miedo, por ello modifico la platica que tenia planeada yendo primero al punto principal –Quería agradecerte el favor que me hiciste-

-¿Que?- pregunto la de largo cabello negro –Pero yo no he hecho nada bueno por ti. Al contrario te hice daño y te perjudique-

-Ya Cana, no te mortifiques más, la semana pasada yo sobre reaccioné y exagere en mis protestas. Ahora es mi turno de pedirte perdón-

La Alberona no podía creer nada, todavía tenía dudas en su mente -Pero Natsu-

Lucy ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga –Si tu nunca hubieras salido con Natsu, quizás el no se hubiera atrevido a invitarme a ser su novia. La experiencia que tuvo contigo fue el catalizador para que se dieran las cosas. Ahora estoy feliz y tu ya no tienes por que sentirte mal-

Cana no dio respuesta verbal pero con un abrazo le dio a entender a Lucy que estaba ya mejor y con una consciencia tranquila

-¿Amigas de nuevo?-

-Si- contesto Cana limpiándose una lágrima con el antebrazo.

Ahora Lucy tenía la misión de ayudar a su otra amiga Levi. Pero por lo visto iba a ser mucho más difícil levantarle el ánimo a la McGarden.

* * *

_**En un pasillo no muy lejano al aula 202**_

Happy se revolcaba en el suelo como un niño haciendo berrinches –Baka, baka, baka. Por que tenía que abrir mi bocota. Ahora se va armar un lio entre Natsu, Lucy y Loki. Un triangulo sangriento-

-¡Triangulo sangriento! ¡Quiero ver esa película!- exclamo Natsu saliendo a espaldas del gato provocando que este se esponjara del susto

-¡Natsu no andes haciendo eso!-

-Vaya Happy, hace mucho que no te esponjabas así. No puedo creer que yo te haya asustado tan fácil y sin querer ¿o te espantaste por otra cosa?- pregunto Natsu sospechando que se trataba de cualquier otro asunto.

-No, tu me asustaste- contesto Happy con una leve risa, entonces encontró su escape en forma de Gray quien llego quitándose la camisa y con una cara furiosa

-¡Haber cabello de chicle, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente!-

El gato nervioso se despidió aprovechando la situación-Los dejo para que se arreglen, nos vemos en clase-

-Ojos tristes, otra ves fastidiando-

Gray agarro a Natsu del cuello de la camisa quedando los dos frente a frente –Eres un tramposo sin honor. Ya acordaste con Lucy mi derrota-

Natsu forcejeo y se soltó del agarre de su rival – ¡Claro que no idiota! Lucy no sabe nada de la apuesta, si lo supiera ya nada tendría sentido. Quiero vencerte con mis propios meritos-

-¿Entonces por que elegiste a Lucy?- le pregunto aun incrédulo cruzando los brazos y pisoteando el suelo con un pie

El Pelirosa no la pensó dos veces para contestar -Por que ella no es problemática, no me volverá a pasar lo que sucedió con Cana-

-Pues más te vale- le dijo el Fullbuster con un tono de amenaza –Mmh, ni creas que me estoy quedando atrás. Encontré que con Juvia te superare-

-¿Juvia? ¿Esa rarita que entro hace poco?- pregunto Natsu con sorpresa por la elección de su oponente en el juego

-No le digas rara- exclamo el pelinegro defendiendo a su nueva novia sin siquiera darse cuenta –Quizás no tenemos mucho en común, pero presiento que con ella tengo la mejor oportunidad de vencer-

-Pues no me quedare atrás. Puede que Lucy no sienta nada por mí aun, pero la voy a hacer enamorarse de mí y será tu fin- aseguro Natsu muy seguro de si mismo. El par se quedaron viéndose a los ojos con tanto espíritu de rivalidad que se formaron rayos eléctricos en el espacio entre ambos

-Hola muchachos- saludo el profesor de mate saliendo de una puerta cercana

La sola presencia del legendario maestro detuvo a los alumnos en su competencia de miradas -¡Profe Gildartz!-

-Oigan ¿estaban peleando? Mmh mas les vale que no, por que Erza me dijo que si los volvía a ver peleando los iba a castigar con "eso" aunque no se a que se refería con "eso"-

Natsu y Gray si estaban paralizados y pálidos. Quedaba claro que ellos si sabían que significaba "eso" –No Gildartz sama, solo platicábamos como buenos amigos- aseguraron pasando los brazos sobre sus espaldas como si fueran los mejores camaradas

-Genial. Entonces vamos al salón, es hora de mi clase de mate- índico el pelinaranja alegre y relajado como suele ser siempre.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el aula 202**_

Lucy observaba atentamente a su pequeña amiga de cabello azul desde su banca, había estado un par de minutos intentando deducir la razón del por que se mostraba tan destrozada, para así tener algunas palabras de consuelo o animo anticipadas.

Decidida se levanto dirigiéndose hacia Levi, cuando de pronto su amigo de cabellos naranjas se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

-ah, Loki, hola- saludo la rubia alegre.

-eh hola-saludo con indecisión, era la primera vez que tenia le costaba trabajo hablar con una chica -¿podemos hablar…afuera?-pregunto viendo de reojo al grupo, el tema que iba a tratar era personal y su chismosos como Max se enteraban lo esparcirían por toda la escuela.

-si claro- respondió con simpleza encaminándose hacia la puerta del salón, seguida por Loki.

En el pasillo se detuvieron frente a unos casilleros, quedaron frente a frente.

Cuando cruzaron sus miradas Loki de inmediato desvió la mirada con pena, regañándose mentalmente por haberse vuelto tan débil frente a la rubia, pues el simple hecho de ver la belleza exterior de Lucy lo ponía demasiado nervioso y eso no le ayudaba mucho para poder expresarse.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto la Heartphilia ladeando la cabeza preocupada por la actitud descomunal con la que estaba actuando Leo, considerando que sus dos amigas estaban mal temió que el también tuviera un problema.

Respiro profundo, tenia que concentrarse, así que armándose de valor levanto la mirada –Hay algo que quiero decirte frente a frente-

Ella recordó que también quería platicarle a Loki, después de el se portaba muy lindo con ella y era un gran amigo –Ay, yo también quería decirte sobre algo que me hace muy feliz, pero con tantos asuntos olvide decírtelo. Bueno tú vas primero-

-No Lucy, mejor tu-dijo interponiendo como un caballero los asuntos de Lucy a los suyos, después de todo cualquier cosa que la chica le dijera siempre seria interesante por mas insignificante que fuera.

-bueno esta bien, lo que yo quería decirte que por fin Natsu me dijo lo que tanto tiempo espere escuchar de el- dijo sin poder ocultar su emoción, ensanchando una gran sonrisa.

Un calambre recorrió su cuerpo, la mención del Dragneel no le daba buena espina -¿Qué te…dijo?-pregunto sintiendo como se le desvanecía la voz, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Lucy no le diera la respuesta que imaginaba.

-¡por fin me invito a salir!- dijo exaltando cada palabra, con un volumen de voz alto y muy emocionada.

-¿C…como?- cuestiono con un hilo de voz, esa respuesta le cayo como un balde de agua fría, sintió como su corazón se agrieto, le había dolido, de un momento a otro sintió que todas sus fuerzas se habían agotado y su cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

-si, me pidió que fuera su novia ¿lo puedes creer?- la alegría no le dejo ver el estado de trance en que se encontraba el león de Fairy Tail, pero no iba a desviar mas la conversación-bueno en fin, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?- pregunto interesada clavando su mirada en el.

Esa pregunta le devolvió los pies a la tierra, fue entonces cuando recordó su propósito principal, pero ahora ya resultaba demasiado patético que hablara, seria en vano, todas sus esperanzas se habían derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo Lucy esperaba atenta su respuesta, así que carraspeo levemente para lograr hablar.

-ah si, sobre eso- dijo buscando en su mente una excusa lógica- lo que sucede es que me inquietaba el saber como estabas desde lo sucedido con Cana, pues la ultima vez que hablamos estabas bastante angustiada-contesto intentando mentir lo mejor posible.

-muy bien, ya hicimos las paces y somos amigas de nuevo- respondió observándolo de manera perspicaz, ella no era tan despistada como Natsu para saber que trataba de ocultarle algo, lo había notado por el tono de voz y su forma de actuar-Loki ¿de verdad solo querías preguntarme eso?-interrogo viéndolo a los ojos.

El pelinaranja dudo, no podía mentirle a esos ojos color chocolate que lo observaban, no podía mentirle a Lucy. No quedaba otra opción, tenia que confesarlo.

-En realidad…-

-Jóvenes, que onda- saludo Gildartz quien llego junto con Natsu y Gray adonde se encontraban Lucy y Loki

-Mira Natsu ¿no que tu y Lucy eran lo máximo? Regresamos y la hallas con Loki- le dijo el Fullbuster al Dragneel en el oído provocando que este ultimo se sintiera molesto.

Gildartz comenzó a ver a Loki y Lucy cambiando de uno a otro cada dos segundos –Siento como si hoy estuviera interrumpiendo cosas importantes…Loki, Lucy ¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera del aula? No me digan que son novios-

Natsu dio un paso al frente y se interpuso entre Gildartz y el par de alumnos –No Gildartz, yo soy quien sale con Lucy-

-Bien por ti Natsu- sonrió el tutor del chico –Suficientes distracciones. Ya es tarde y será mejor que empiece la clase de una vez-

Natsu tomo a Lucy de la mano, algo de lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando cada vez mas. No iba permitir que Gray se saliera con la suya. Nadie iba a separarlo de Lucy, ya que si eso pasaba quedaría humillado ante Gray y peor aun, ante Laxus.

Loki por su parte se sentía derrotado, tanto Lucy como Natsu parecían estar muy de acuerdo en su relación ¿acaso tenia sentido seguir? No. Pero su corazón se negaba a la realidad, por que simplemente solo estaba hecho para Lucy. La amaba con toda su alma.

Gray se puso la camisa de nuevo y cuando entro al salón vio que su mesa estaba llena de un montón de útiles escolares, a un lado de la mesa estaba Juvia alzando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo –"_Wow si trajo todo lo que le pedí_"-

-Gray-sama, creí que no lo lograría. Lo bueno que un chico amable se ofreció a ayudarme. El siempre se porta tan lindo con Juvia- dijo la novia del pelinegro a la vez que este se sentaba y trataba de ordenar los objetos de manera que le dejaran espacio.

Gray al oír las palabras de Juvia interrumpió su actividad, por alguna razón sintió una molestia interna -¿Cómo que un chico es lindo contigo?- pregunto ansioso de obtener respuesta

-Loki-san siempre da palabras de aliento para Juvia. Es un gran amigo- afirmo Juvia cuando en su mente interpretaba la incomodidad de su chico -"_Como que Gray-sama se puso celoso por que Loki auxilio a Juvia_"-

-Ok entiendo, es Loki _mas le vale que no se meta_- susurro Gray viendo feo a Loki quien solo estaba cruzado de brazos con la vista clavada en el techo, con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

Gildartz saco un par de marcadores y abrió su libro de matemáticas en la página que abarcaría en la clase el día. Antes de dirigirse al pizarrón, centro su atención en Natsu. Pudo notar que se veía relajado y mas feliz que en otras ocasiones

-"_Mmh. Natsu saliendo con Lucy… se me hace difícil creerlo. ¿En serio ya supero su pasado y esta listo para salir adelante? Todo se me hace tan súbito ¿Natsu ama a Lucy de verdad? Uff pienso que Natsu oculta algo, puede que parezca un joven de mente simple, pero predecir sus acciones y entender sus sentimientos a veces es mas complicado que un difícil problema de matemáticas"_-

* * *

_**Algunos minutos después en la oficina del director **_

Makarov escuchaba con atención las expresiones que salían de la boca de un alumno del que nunca antes había recibido visita, mas extremo aun; nunca había conversado cara a cara con el estudiante, por que este era la persona mas silenciosa de todo el colegio, incluso su nombre inspiraba misterio. El director tomo un trago de "jugo" y resumió lo que había platicando hasta el momento

-Haber Mistogan, lo que estas pidiéndonos es que permitamos que la estudiante de secundaria; Wendy Marvell, permanezca en el instituto durante el horario matutino como una medida protectora. Pero ¿De que la estas protegiendo?-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo- se disculpo el enmascarado con respeto

Mirajane dejo de escribir en una computadora y girando su silla 180 grados dirigió su palabra a Mistogan –Esa niña ¿es familiar tuya?-

-Ella es como mi hermana- contesto lo que provoco que Mirajane se enterneciera, ella sabia por experiencia propia muy bien que un hermano mayor siempre protege a sus hermanos menores con toda el alma

El anciano director dio otro trago a su bebida y opino –Por mi parte no veo problema en que la niña pase tiempo dentro de la escuela. Ella seguirá estudiando en la secundaria Caith Shelter en el turno vespertino. El problema es arreglarnos con el consejo, ellos siempre hacen un papeleo tremendo para hacer este tipo de tratos especiales-

En la mente de Mistogan aparecieron Gerard, Ultear y el resto de los miembros principales del consejo escolar -Me lo imagino. Explíqueme lo que puedo hacer. Deseo que Wendy este aquí cuanto antes-

En eso la puerta de la oficina fue abierta abruptamente por la hermosa intendente de la escuela. Estaba furiosa y no tardo en demostrarlo; se acerco al escritorio del director, empujo con la cadera al alumno de tercer grado sin siquiera darse cuenta y azoto una revista que traía en sus manos en el escritorio del director y exclamo su inconformidad – ¡No puedo creer que alguien halla filtrado un revista de estos contenidos en nuestra escuela! ¡Creo que el depravado Bixlow tuvo que ver con esto!-

Makarov miro de reojo la portada y noto la palabra "Hentai" inscrita en letras grandes –Tienes razón Erza, esta revista parece sospechosa, revisare su contenido con cuidado para buscar una medida disciplinaria- dijo mientras sonreía contento y sangraba de su nariz

-¡Director no lea esa revista!- le ordeno la secretaria ya experta en deducir las intenciones del viejo

-Esa revista…Manga, Anime, Anima….Edolas- Balbuceo Mistogan con rapidez haciendo notar su presencia, aunque nadie comprendiera sus palabras

Erza al verlo se apeno por su intromisión y mala educación que mostro al ignorarlo e incluso empujarlo -Mistogan, que descuido de mi parte. No era mi intención interrumpir tu conversación con el director-

-Con permiso. Me retiro- hablo con seriedad sin siquiera verla a la cara, no tardo en abandonar la oficina ya que se fue apurado, algo no común en el. La manera en que se había comportado mostraba una inquietud

-¿Dije algo malo?- le pregunto la Scarlet a los presentes quienes negaron con la cabeza

-El andaba platicando como pocas veces. Justo cuando llegaste se puso raro, algo nervioso por tu presencia incluso diría yo- explico la lista secretaria Mira

Makarov andaba en otro universo y no le busco mas al asunto de Mistgun -Erza que bueno que llegas, hay un proyecto deportivo del que quisiera discutir contigo-

-Si director. Oiga su aliento huele a alcohol- noto la pelirroja tomando el lugar que antes había ocupado Mistogan

-Ese deporte donde las chicas luchan con poca ropa en una alberca de lodo ¿no se te haría interesante integrarlo a las actividades deportivas de la escuela?-

-¡Director!- exclamaron las dos mujeres indignadas por la degeneración del director

Así como el tiempo del director se fue con la regañada que le pusieron sus trabajadoras. El tiempo se les fue a los alumnos de segundo en tratar resolver una ecuación de séptimo grado que puso el profe Gildartz. Lo bueno que la campana los salvo justo cuando estaban a punto de volverse locos.

* * *

_**Aula 202; inicio del receso**_

-Bueno adolescentes, se llevan el problema de tarea y nos vemos en miércoles- dijo el matemático y tomando sus pertenencias abandono el salón ya con ganas de un bocadillo

-Lucy, ya llego la mejor parte del día ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto Natsu a la rubia dando vueltas alrededor de donde se encontraba ella sentada. Parecía un niño emocionado con nuevo juguete

La Heartphilia se puso a pensar en las posibilidades, pero también recordó que su amiga quizás necesitaba que la escuchara. Aunque quería estar con Natsu no podía hacerse de la vista gorda ante la situación de Levi

-Natsu, tu ya sabes que Levi es mi amiga y ella se ve decaída y pues yo quiero conversar con ella un poco-

-Pues ve Lucy. Te espero en la cafetería, no tardes- contesto el pelirosa y luego salió corriendo y gritando "Comida"

Lucy suspiro, como le encantaría que Natsu le rogara más y le hiciera sentir que quería estar con ella. En fin se acerco a Levi; la desdichada escolar seguía con postura decaída y con una tristeza tremenda reflejada en todo su ser. Sus amigos Jet y Droy se alegraron de que la solidaria alumna al fin tuviera tiempo para Levi. Ellos no habían logrado nada hasta el momento pero estaban conscientes de que Lucy era capaz de hacer más a favor de su mejor amiga que ellos dos juntos

-Las dejamos solas- dijo Droy y junto con Jet se alejaron para darles la privacidad que necesitaban

-Levi- la rubia acomodo una silla a un lado de donde se encontraba la pequeña peliazul. Enseguida puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella -¿Quieres hablar?- le pregunto

Levi no contesto verbalmente solo movió la cabeza a los lados en negación.

-Cuando te sientas lista sabes que estaré para escucharte- le reconforto consciente de que a veces lo que se necesita es soledad y el paso del tiempo para curarse emocionalmente.

La de ojos cafés le dio un cálido abrazo a su amiga y tras ello tomo la silla y la volvió a acomodar en su respectivo lugar.

Levi se puso de pie y detuvo a Lucy del brazo antes de que se marchara -Espera Lu-chan, si necesito que me escuches en este momento-

-Soy todo oídos-

Mientras Levi relataba su triste relato frente a Lucy, Gajeel escuchaba desde la puerta del aula toda la conversación. Realmente ya no lo soportaba mas, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo por dentro y no parecía haber un momento en el que la McGarden estuviera sola

–"_¡Esta rubia siempre estropeando mis planes! Es igual de insoportable que Salamander ¡Ya dejen a la niña sola por lo que mas quieran! _"-

* * *

_**En la cafetería**_

Laxus y su pandilla ocupaban una mesa entre los cuatro, el líder hablaba y hablaba sobre muchas cosas la mayoría sin sentido. Bixlow y Evergreen ya se estaban impacientando, en cambio Fried escuchaba con atención, llego un momento en que Laxus cerró la boca y se quedo observando una mesa donde se encontraba justo a quien esperaba.

Allá Natsu esperaba impacientemente a su chica, en la mesa ya estaba la comida y aunque tenía hambre no quería empezar a comer sin Lucy, sobretodo por que la semana pasada se había divertido mucho cuando los dos comieron en el parque juntos.

-Jeje ha llegado el momento- rio el rubio con ansias de manipular al joven que tanto odiaba. Antes de ir a confrontarlo dio sus ordenes –Fried, Ever, ustedes vayan a buscar a Gray para que le digan en lo que quedamos. Bixlow vendrá conmigo-

-Vamos Ever- hablo el peliverde cogiendo su espada de esgrima. Ever rodo los ojos en irritación y le siguió

-Ah Lucy si que se tarda y yo ya me estoy aburriendo- se quejaba el Dragneel estrellando la cara en la mesa

-Felicidades Natsu, ya me entere de que empezaste a salir con Lucy- le llamo la voz de Laxus. Natsu alzo la cabeza y observo que tanto el ya mencionado como su seguidor Bixlow estaban de pie frente a el.

Laxus tomo asiento de manera que quedo frente a frente con el de segundo-¿Cómo van las cosas con Lucy? Me interesa saberlo-

Natsu desconfiaba de Laxus, verlo tan amistoso era mas que extraño. De todos modos el era el juez que decidiría el ganador de la apuesta y por eso le convenía contarle todo. Inocentemente el Dragneel comenzó a relatar con detalle toda la historia. Laxus pronto empezó a hartarse pero se autocontroló.

Mas adelante Fried y Evergreen caminaban lado a lado buscando a Gray por todo el colegio

-Fried, no me gusta esto- confeso la castaña cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca

-Te estas comportando como una niña berrinchuda- le señalo el peliverde sin rodeos

Evergreen hablo apretando los dientes mostrando una parte de su mal genio –Es que no me cabe en la cabeza por que tenemos que separar a una pareja que no tiene nada que ver. Laxus quiere a Lucy ¿para que cobrar mas victimas aparte de Natsu?-

-Es curioso verte en esa actitud, defendiendo a los demás. Te he analizado Evergreen y se por que te molesta tanto arruinarle a Gray la relación que acaba de empezar con la de phantom-

-Cállate Fried- le grito la joven quitándose los lentes para verlo directo a los ojos buscando intimidarlo

Esa táctica de ponerse ruda no hizo efecto en alguien oscuro y de pocos sentimientos como Fried –Es que no tienes novio, ya estas apunto de graduarte y no has conseguido uno. Eso causa una presión sobre ti la cual te lleva sentir compasión por las otras parejas, precisamente te imaginas que a ti no te gustaría que te hicieran algo parecido-

-Mientes, a mi no me importa- afirmo la hada girando la cabeza rechazando a Fried con soberbia, en vez de detenerse siguió en el tema -Además si no he conseguido novio es por que no hay hombre en esta escuela que este a mi nivel- enseguida indico adonde se encontraba Elfman extrañamente con cabello color verde, peleando con un par de sujetos en trajes protectores anti-radiación.

-Por ejemplo mira a esa bestia Elfman, el representa el espíritu que predomina en esta escuela. Jamás saldría con alguien tan incivilizado, todos son iguales-

Fried cerro los ojos y puso una mano sobre su barbilla entonces empezó a dar otro de sus detallados análisis -Feminista, hmph siempre lo sospeche. Sigo defendiendo mi postura sobre tu personalidad. En vez de simplemente dejar el tema el momento en que me llamaste mentiroso empezaste a sacar excusas e incluso incluiste un ejemplo y una afirmación completamente ridícula sobre la naturaleza de los estudiantes varones del instituto. Si te interesa mi opinión, diría que tu inhabilidad para iniciar una relación tipo amorosa con un hombre del perfil que buscas se debe al mal genio que presentas, sumado a que tratas a las personas con desprecio-

Evergreen ahora si exploto -Eres una molestia Fried, tu y tus análisis psicológicos deberían irse a…-

-Hola chicos- saludo Mira frente a ellos de una vez previniendo el insulto obsceno que la Raijinshu iba a lanzar en contra de su compañero

-Los vi como discutiendo mientras pasaba ¿hay algo que les incomoda?-

-N-no nada de que preocuparse secretaria- aseguro la estudiante fingiendo una sonrisa – ¿No es así Fried?- le pregunto al joven, pero este estaba petrificado, no era que la mirada de ella tuviera poderes de medusa. Simplemente la presencia de la hermosa secretaria había puesto incomodo al ahora no tan oscuro chico

Mirajane sonrió y saludo con la palma de la mano -Que bien. En ese caso les dejo-

-Espere secre. Fried tiene algo que decirle- dijo la castaña con malicia obligando al mencionado a estar en una situación comprometida

-¿Si Fried?- pregunto la albina poniendo sus radiantes ojos azules en el esgrimista

Fried sorprendentemente perdió la compostura y se convirtió en una manojo de nervios -Yo, esto lo que sucede es que, tan solo deseaba decir- el alumno pauso contuvo la respiración y se quedo con la boca semiabierta y la mente en blanco, estaba completamente dominado por la perfecta sonrisa de la secretaria –un Hola- finalizo casi sin aire el peliverde sin siquiera pensar ni analizar su situación

Mira frunció el ceño algo confundida –Pues, hola Fried- devolvió el gesto, en eso se escucho una voz ronca gritar, ella la identifico y fue tras su problemático hermano que trataba de liberarse de una red que el equipo de protección radioactiva le había echado –¡Elfman pero que haces!-

Ever ahora tenia la oportunidad de contraatacar y lo hizo sin guardarse nada -Fried Justine, yo también tengo una análisis para ti, la sexy secretaria es tu punto débil-

Fried puso su mano sobre su frente a la vez que respiraba con frecuencia tomando el aire que había perdido cuando tuvo que improvisar frente a Mirajane –Esto es inconcebible. Perdí la razón por unos instantes, llegue a asemejarme a un retrasado mental-

-Ten un espejo, mírate a la cara y siente la decepción- le dijo jugueteando la castaña prestándole su espejo al chico, este se observo a si mismo en el material y noto que tenia las mejillas rojas

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Fried en sorpresa, el sabia que esa coloración en la piel significaba vergüenza. Algo andaba mal, cada vez que estaba con Mirajane llegaba a "sentir" esto le confundía e incomodaba en gran manera –Debo alejarme de ella- concluyo tratando de controlarse

La chica saboreaba tener a Fried dominado por primera vez y no quería dejarle oportunidad de recuperarse -¿Ahora quien es el cobarde? No puedes ocultarlo, te gusta. No te culpo, la estructura ósea de la secretaria es de admirarse, sus ojos azules como el mar, su fino cabello, sus suave piel, sus anchas caderas y delgada cintura. Mmh imagínatela en bikini posando para una revista como las que compra Bixlow. Se vería casi tan hermosa como yo-

-Suficiente, se que quieres y es lo mismo que haces siempre ¡No me harás pensar en cosas pervertidas!- hablo Fried tapándose los oídos luchando contra su propia mente que buscaba imaginarse contra su voluntad a Mira en ropas poco modestas, si Ever continuaba con sus descripciones que probablemente se tornarían mas graficas existía el riesgo de que cediera. Saco su ultima carta –La misión Evergreen, tenemos que ir tras Gray-

-Ah Gray, que lastima, el otro dia salió con Mirajane- revelo soltando la bomba mayor, era momento de que Fried aprendiera lo que son los celos

-¿Que?- pregunto el peliverde interesado como pocas veces, ya estaba contra las cuerdas, su compañera tenia la pelea casi ganada

La lucha mental fue interrumpida nada más y nada menos que por Gray Fullbuster acompañado de Juvia. Había escuchado su nombre salir de los labios de Evergreen, ni el ni si novia habían entendido de que hablaban los de la tribu Raijin pero estaban seguros de que querían decirles algo –Oigan ¿me hablaron?-

-Gray, tengo que hablar contigo personalmente y Evergreen con Juvia- se expreso Fried con calma tranquilo de haber sido salvado por su objetivo

-¿La conozco?- le pregunto Juvia a Evergreen, ahora esta tendría que improvisar algo

La pelea había terminado en un empate

* * *

_**Otra vez en la cafetería**_

Natsu continuaba relatando como logro que Lucy aceptara salir con el

-Entonces compramos comida, encargue para pollo al carbón, pollo a las brasas, pollo frito-

Laxus apoyaba su mandíbula en su puño derecho sin ponerle mucha atención al Dragneel, llego un momento en que ya no soporto más

-Basta Natsu, eso no nos lleva a nada. No me importa como hiciste que saliera contigo. Más bien quiero saber como tienes planeado para ganar la apuesta con tu rival-

-Ah bueno, dejare que las cosas transcurran como van, tiene que llegar un momento en que Lucy se enamore de verdad- explico el de segundo con sencillez

-Jajajaja- Laxus comenzó a reír descontroladamente como por diez segundos, cuando termino se burlo –No seas tan inocente y optimista. Si quieres ganar tienes que ensuciarte un poco las manos. Recuerda que este juego no solo se trata de ti sino también de Gray, la victoria depende de lo que hagas tu y de lo que no haga el-

Natsu se rasco la cabeza y torció la boca -No entiendo-

Laxus sonrió de lado a lado y sus pupilas se contrajeron haciéndolo ver maligno –Lo que trato de decir es que debes de atacarlo, no literalmente sino a su moral. Muéstrale que tu llevas la ventaja- el fornido supo que Natsu no entendía y fue lo mas directo que pudo -¿Cómo lo harás? Actuando frente a el junto con Lucy para bajarle la moral. Digamos que tu besas a Lucy frente a sus ojos ¿Cómo se sentirá Gray? Debilitado es la respuesta. Va a percibir que va atrás de ti, va a irse dando por vencido en su corazón-

El pelirosa se emociono -¡Que buena idea, no lo había pensado!-

-Shh, no grites. Planea que harás y llévalo a cabo frente a sus ojos. Otro plus es que así terminara la apuesta mucho más rápido-

-¡Lígate a la novia de tu rival! O mejor aun ¡Ten sexo con Lucy en el mismo cuarto de Gray! Con eso tendrás victoria instantánea- sugirió el extremoso pervertido Bixlow con la mente sucia

-Calla Bixlow. Solo di que son los mejores frente a la cara del Fullbuster, o besa a Lucy cuando el este viendo, si se niega pues puedes hacer cosas mas extremas- aconsejo el más conservador Laxus

El salamander se quedo pensando en la propuesta –No se, pienso que si hago esas cosas estaría utilizando a Lucy- razono previniendo un poco lo que podría suceder después

-No, claro que Lucy no se va a ofender, es tu amiga ¿no? Si es tu mejor amiga de verdad, no tiene por que sentirse herida si haces lo que te digo. Al contrario se va a divertir y cuando sepa el gran favor que te hizo se va a poner feliz. Si pasa lo contrario es que no es tu amiga-

-Mmh necesito pensarlo mas, aunque no soy bueno para eso- admitió Natsu desconfiando de Laxus pero cada vez menos

-Oye, oye, pon atención- le llamo Laxus de nuevo tratando de sonar lo mas amistoso y positivo posible. Entonces se agacho para ver a Natsu directo a los ojos y hablar muy lentamente –Si ella se enoja entonces no es una compañera de verdad. Los camaradas de verdad comprenden los sentimientos de sus amigos- el rubio ahora se dio la vuelta y provoco a Natsu con sus palabras –Claro, quizás no confías tanto en la "gran amistad" que los une a los dos y por eso tienes miedo-

Natsu se puso de pie de golpe y con fuego en los ojos se expreso con determinación –Claro que confió en Lucy-

-Vaya, das miedo Natsu- bromeo Bixlow sacando la lengua

-Si eso es cierto entonces harás lo que te sugerí. Créeme me lo agradecerás cuando seas el vencedor- le dijo Laxus dándole la espalda a la vez que se alejaba de el

Natsu nunca permitiría que dudaran de sus ideales, no permitiría que Laxus se burlara de la amistad que cultivo con Lucy. Estaba encendido de ganas de probarlo así que salió corriendo y gritando -¡Claro que lo que digo es cierto y lo demostrare ahora mismo!-

* * *

_**En los pasillos de la escuela**_

Fried también terminaba de darle a Gray la misma propuesta que Laxus le dio a Natsu, aunque batallaba más para convencerlo

-Gray, tu sabes lo terco y perseverante que puede ser Natsu. Si no juegas un poco con fuego el te quemara por completo-

Gray no era tan inocente y compulsivo como Natsu, además era un poco mas precavido -No lo hare. Yo confió en que puedo con Natsu a mano limpia-

_-"Como se aferra"- _pensó el peliverde así que dio una ultima advertencia –Que poquitas ganas tienes de ganar. Con razón Natsu siempre se lleva los reflectores y tu no-

Gray se calentó –Claro que no, yo puedo hacer todo lo que el hace ¡y mucho mejor!-

Fried lanzo una estocada verbal directo al orgullo del alumno –No te engañes a ti mismo. Recuerda la invasión de Phantom Lord ¿Quién fue el único que detuvo a dos de los usurpadores entre ellos el temido Gajeel Redfox? Fue Natsu ¿Y tu que hiciste? Lo único que pudiste hacer fue frenar a una inofensiva mariposa, la que ahora es tu chica en este juego-

Gray no contesto por que su garganta se cerró. El nunca se había puesto a pensar a fondo pero lo que el astuto Fried decía era verdad: Natsu era el que se había lanzando con todo a parar el caos

Fried saco su espada de esgrima y con ella apunto a Gray –Ese día para obtener el triunfo Natsu se ensucio las manos y le costo horas de servicio social las cuales aun sigue pagando. Esta es tu segunda oportunidad, si quieres dejar de ser el segundo platillo, si quieres el laurel debes de ensuciarte las manos y jugar con los sentimientos de tu chica. Piénsalo bien- le encargo Justine, sus palabras frías dieron en el corazón del hombre de hielo y crearon duda dentro de el.

_Unos metros más adelante_

-Si quieres volver loco a Gray en vez de concentrarte en lo que te falta, recalca lo que ya tienes- le aconsejaba Evergreen a Juvia

-Usted sabe mucho Evergreen- elogio la Loxar maravillada por las palabras de la Raijinshu

En eso llego Gray diciendo –Juvia, vamos a dar un paseo ¿no?-

-Claro que si Gray-sama. Gracias por todo Evergreen-san-

La de grandes pestañas corrió a con su amado y le abrazo

-"_Ojala se amen lo suficiente y sobrevivan_"- fue el deseo que tenia Evergreen en su corazón. Ver parejas tan lindas terminar destrozadas era la única cosa que no toleraba

* * *

_**Aula 202. Ya transcurrida la mitad del receso**_

-Lucy, conversar contigo me ha dado tranquilidad- le decía Levi a Lucy, seguía afectada pero no tan decaída como antes

Lucy sacudió a la peliazul de los hombros dándole animo -Ya sabes que para eso estamos las amigas. Aunque lamento no poderte habido ayudar como quería-

-Con que me escucharas es suficiente- aseguro la peliazul, luego miro su reloj de muñeca -Mira que hora es Lucy, ya transcurrió la mitad del receso-

-¡Ay olvide a Natsu! De seguro ya se puso inquieto- recordó la rubia mordiéndose las uñas –Sera mejor que vaya con el-

-Yo iré a caminar un rato para despejarme. Gracias por todo Lu-chan- se despidió la bajita con una risita algo forzada. Lucy fue la primera en salir del salón y en cuanto lo hizo la peliazul se marcho en dirección contraria. No paso mucho tiempo para que su aparente tranquilidad se desvaneciera

Pronto los recuerdos de la traición de Gajeel volvieron a su mente y su corazón se lleno de amargura y enojo -"_Lo odio, es un frio manipulador_"- se decía a si misma estresándose –"_Pero aun así no lo puedo olvidar ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir por el después de lo que me hizo?_"- se pregunto a continuación confundida por la mezcla de sensaciones dentro de si

Para colmo en ese momento la grave voz del metálico la llamo -Oye, espera-

El Redfox estaba recargado en una pared y seguía con la mirada los movimientos de la chica. Ella le ignoro por completo y siguió en su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-"_Que ya me deje en paz. No soporto ni pensar en el, menos verlo_"- era lo que expresaba la McGarden. Siguió mas y mas adelante sin mirar atrás, sin rumbo alguno, llego a una intersección de pasillos y dio vuelta a la derecha ¡lo primero con lo que se encontró fue el de nuevo cubriéndole el paso!

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Gazille, Levi observo que el mantenía su imponente postura que contrastaba con un tono de voz apagado e inseguro, nunca le había visto así. Nuevamente no le puso atención y dio vuelta ciento ochenta grados para alejarse de el. En estos momentos quería huir lo mas posible de el, incluso mas de lo que recorrió al escapar de Cobra

Gajeel no se dio por vencido y en vez de buscar un atajo para interceptarla fue tras ella –Espera, solo necesito que me des un minuto-

Levi suspiro y dejo de escapar, luego se dio la vuelta y lo miro cara a cara, estaba mas alterada emocionalmente que nunca antes. No pudo contenerse más.

-¡Ya deja de seguirme! Creo haberte dejado muy claro que ya no quería verte de nuevo, lo que me hiciste fue horrible ¿Qué mas quiere de mi, eh? ¡Te detesto, te detesto! Sal de mi vida- la peliazul freno su inusual arranque de ira repentinamente, el metálico no decía nada pero alzaba el brazo derecho, en su mano sujetaba una cadena y de esa cadena colgaba al aire un pequeño dispositivo, una memoria USB azul de 4 gigas ya con la pintura algo gastada y con una estampilla de una flor roja al frente –Esa flor…ese es mi USB perdido- señalo Levi pasmada con sus ojos fijos en el aparato sin parpadear ni un sola vez

-Así es. Dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo, ya cuando termine podrás odiarme e insultarme todo lo que gustes- hablo con seriedad el estudiante logrando al fin tener la atención de Levi, era momento de aclarar las cosas costara lo que costara, si bien eso significara perder a la chiquilla que tanto había llegado a querer.

* * *

_**Simultáneamente en la cafetería**_

Lucy observaba la mesa donde se encontraba mucha comida sin haber sido consumida, ese era el lugar donde siempre almorzaba junto con sus amigos. No había duda Natsu se había desesperado y se había ido, la incógnita era ¿Por qué no había consumido nada a pesar de u apetito veras? Rarísimo. La rubia vio pasar una figura a un lado de ella y sin ver quien era aprovecho para buscar una respuesta –Disculpe ¿ha visto a Natsu por aquí?-.

El alumno no respondía más aun si permanecía de pie observando la espalda de la Heartphilia, esta al no recibir contestación se dio la vuelta

-¡Loki!- exclamo de inmediato al observar el perfil del estudiante, el elegante pelinaranja tenia la mirada mas triste a la que Lucy se había llegado a enfrentar en todo el día, tan impresionante era la sensación de vacio que emanaba del joven que la de ojos cafés se quedo sin saber que decir.

-Lucy- fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Leo, una expresión casi sin aliento. El semblante del de lentes azules cayo aun mas y solo permaneció un par de segundos observándola directamente a los ojos tras lo cual se fue de la cafetería sin siquiera despedirse de ella, era la primera vez que había hecho algo así.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto Lucy sintiéndose extraña, en ese efímero momento el que sus miradas se cruzaron ella había llegado a conectarse emocionalmente a su amigo como nunca lo había hecho; su dolor, su amargura, los había sentido como si fueran de ella también. El impacto de tal unión emocional dejo a la sensible y gentil joven sin fuerzas, tuvo que tomar asiento en la silla para recuperarse

A escasos veinte metros de allí paseaban Gray y su inseparable Juvia. El Fullbuster ya tenía la cara de fastidio por tanto tener que aguantar la ráfaga de enunciados, elogios y preguntas que salían de las cuerdas vocales de su nueva "novia". No obstante prefería soportar la explosión de emoción a verla con alguien mas, por alguna razón desconocida para el desde que se había enterado de que Leo le daba atención a su chica no quería estar lejos de ella.

-Gray-sama mire allá esta Lucy- le señalo la vivaz Juvia mostrándole a su enamorado donde estaba la rubia

El pelinegro no ignoro a Juvia como lo llevaba haciendo todo el receso (Nota: pobre Juvia).

Lucy en estos momentos era casi sinónimo de Natsu. El se deleito cuando noto que Natsu no estaba con la rubia y que esta parecía perdida –_"Genial, de seguro ya terminaron"_-

-"_¿Que_ _sucede con Loki? ¿Por qué me paso esa experiencia tan rara?_"- cuestionaba la chica en su reburujada mente, rápidamente los musculo de su cuello y espalda comenzaron a tensarse por la incertidumbre, necesitaba la respuesta y la necesitaba pero ya. Justo en ese momento como si lo hubiera pedido un par de manos empezaron a masajear sus hombros eliminando parte del estrés que estaba acumulado en ella. Se sentía bien, pero eso no estaba bien. Nadie tenia el derecho de tocarla así con tantas libertades, por eso se puso de pie y encaro al atrevido, de seguro era el aprovechado Laxus quien siempre se le encimaba muy cariñoso cuando tenia la oportunidad o el desgraciado Bixlow quien no dudaría en manosear a quien pudiera

-Oye pero que te traes ¡Natsu!-

Así es, el Dragneel era quien le había dado tal muestra de cariño, el se veía diferente; como más tierno y considerado. Sin decir ninguna palabra comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre el y la rubia invadiendo el espacio personal de ella

-¿Natsu que haces?- le pregunto con voz dudosa sin poder deducir lo que pasaba por la mente del chico

Juvia toda experta encontró primero que era lo que estaba sucediendo-Mire que linda escena Gray-sama. Natsu va a besar a Lucy-

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Gray retrocediendo un par de pasos y con una cara de sorpresa como nunca había pasado. Estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-¡Va a estrangular a Lucy!- grito Elfman entrando violentamente por la puerta interpretando muy diferente lo que sus ojos veían. Detrás de el entraron los maestros Erza Scarlet, Happy y Gildartz, precisamente y curiosamente los consejeros mas cercanos a Natsu

-¿Esto es en serio?- hablo la pelirroja atónita

-No Natsu, no lo hagas- suplicaba el gato tapándose lo ojos, el era el único que sabia de la apuesta y del riesgo futuro

-Entonces ya olvido a la que fue su novia, yo creí que la amaba como a nadie. Se dio por vencido y apago la flama de esperanza que los unía a los dos, que lastima- se expreso el de matemáticas como siempre atormentado por el pasado similar al de Natsu que el tuvo

-Hazlo Natsu, vamos, vamos- hablaba Laxus con desesperación escondido entre las masas, consciente de la importancia a favor de sus planes que tenia el que Natsu jugara con Lucy.

-"_Me va a besar_"- pensaba Lucy con anticipación y nerviosismo a la vez. Solo cinco centímetros separaban las caras de ambos.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

_**Sección especial: Maxi reportes parte 4 **_

-**Hola a todos, fieles seguidores de mis Maxi-reportes. Hoy he acordado entrevistar brevemente a una simpática chica que aunque a veces tímida ha terminado adaptándose muy bien al instituto Fairy. Me refiero a Juvia Loxar**-

-Buenos días Max. Juvia esta contenta de poder expresarse con libertad-

-**Juvia, hoy nos sorprendiste a todos al aparecer junto a Gray ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?**-

-Que Juvia esta mas que contenta, es un sueño hecho realidad. Gray-sama es diferente a los demás y yo lo amo con todo mí ser-

-**Que entusiasmo. Cambiando de tema, hemos visto que te llevas bien con Leo ¿a que se debe?**-

-Es que Leo fue el primero que le me dio su y es muy gentil. Juvia se siente en deuda con el. Me da pena verlo tan deprimido y sufriendo, quizás esta enamorado. Si ese es el caso ojala encuentre la felicidad en la chica de quien este enamorado, sea quien sea-

-**Wow Juvia, lo rumores son ciertos. En el romance nadie sabe más que tu. Por ultimo quisiera ponerte a pensar un poco: supongamos que resulta que Gray solo juega con tus sentimientos, sea por divertirse o por x razón ¿Qué tanto te afectaría eso?**-

-No necesito responder esa pregunta Max. En la mente de Juvia no cabe en lo mas mínimo esa idea. En el pasado hubo hombres que jugaron con el corazón de Juvia y la lastimaron. Pero Gray-sama es diferente, el nunca le haría nada malo a Juvia, jamás piense alguien eso de el. Nuestro amor es indestructible-

-**Muestras mucha convicción Juvia. Te deseamos suerte en tu relación. Gracias por contestar a las preguntas**-

-De nada ¡Oh ya vi a mi novio! ¡Espere Gray-sama!-

-**Esta muy enamorada. Esto se pone cada vez más bueno. Oigan… ¡Alguien al fin me hizo caso y me contesto como debe ser! ¡Yupi a festejar!**-

_Max comienza a bailar y festejar de manera tan excéntrica y ridícula que los fieles seguidores de los Maxi reportes, es decir ustedes los lectores, sienten repulsión y deciden pasar a la parte final del capitulo _

_(Si quieren saber como bailó Max vean el video de Lotus Flower de Radiohead en algún tiempo libre)_

_

* * *

_

Ok, este capitulo no me agrado del todo como quedo pero cumplió su misión y se han revelado muchas cosas importantes. Por ejemplo que es lo que quiere hacer Mistgun. Por que a Evergreen no le agrada el plan de Laxus entre otras.

Ahora Natsu y Gray están siendo manipulados por el Dreyar y actúan como unos patanes, aunque si se dieron cuenta el segundo ya anda empezando de celoso. El juego apenas empieza, por eso como ya habrán adivinado el siguiente capitulo se titulara "**Jugando con fuego parte 2**" y a diferencia de esta capitulo en ese si habrá mucho juego con fuego. Disculpen si les quede a deber mas acción en este capitulo.

Por lo que se viene puedo adelantarles que el capitulo 16 será uno de los mejores hasta el momento con Natsu/Lucy/Loki, mas Gray/Juvia y mucho Gazille/Levi y por allí les aviento una sorpresa mas. No todas las cosas son lo que parecen y la trama puede tornarse impredecible, créanme muchas cosas van a ir cambiando en las interacciones entre los alumnos sean para bien o para mal y siempre esta flotando en el aire la posibilidad de nuevas parejas (Por ejemplo ya ven que con lo que paso Mistgun, ahora Gerard no se puede confiar con Erza jajaja). Ahí les dejo la duda

Sea que tengan algún comentario o duda, estoy con la disposición de responder, así que siéntanse libres a dejar sus comentarios en forma de review. Muchas veces ustedes tienen ideas maravillosas que me ayudan bastante en la creación de este fic. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	16. Jugando con fuego pt 2

.

Hola a todos, aquí me reporto con el capitulo del mes. Gracias por darse la oportunidad de leer este fic y por los reviews que me han dejado ¡Ya casi llego a cien!

_Disclaimer; Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente; Natsu y Gray han iniciado el juego por demostrar quien es el mejor en al amor, Juvia y Lucy no tienen ni idea de que por esa razón los chicos salieron con ellas. Laxus ha movido las cosas para aumentar la intensidad de la apuesta con el afán de que Natsu le rompa el corazón a la Heartphilia. Si de corazones rotos se trata, Loki ha quedado muy afectado por la relación entre la chica de sus sueños y el salamander._

_Por otro lado Gazille ha logrado tener la atención de Levi y va todo por el todo para terminar con el malentendido. _

* * *

**Instituto Fairy, Capitulo 16; "Jugando con fuego, pt. 2"**

* * *

En la cafetería se encontraban muchos alumnos en círculo, rodeando a Natsu y Lucy quienes al parecer se iban a besar como en las películas románticas. El ambiente era tenso y la gran mayoría de los espectadores aguantaban la respiración atentos a que se diera la escena que esperaban.

-¡Bésala, bésala hazlo Natsu!- exclamaba Laxus desesperado incluso temblando por la expectativa, solo imaginarse lo que sentiría Lucy tras enterarse de que su primer beso con Natsu fue falso le dejaba al rubio grandes posibilidades de alejarla del Dragneel de una vez por todas.

-"_Tengo que detenerlo_"- pensaba Gray buscando algún objeto que lanzarle a Natsu igual de alterado que el capitán del equipo de futbol, solo que por razones diferentes.

Lucy ya no podía mas, el mágico momento del primer beso era justo como lo había imaginado decenas de veces; una situación romántica que terminara en un beso lleno de pasión y ternura. Ahora solo faltaba que Natsu se decidiera a hacer el movimiento final. Cerrando los ojos se entrego a la merced del chico.

-Lucy- le llamo Natsu con voz cálida y una mirada sensible deteniéndose súbitamente

La rubia abrió los ojos un poco y le pregunto entrando al juego en una forma cautivadora -¿Si Natsu?-

-Yo t-t-te… -El salamander no termino la frase, se quedo inmóvil, por la cara que puso, cualquiera podía concluir que profundos pensamientos recorrían su mente, de hecho ya no parecía tan seguro ni mucho menos seductor. Pero se recupero parcialmente, sonrió y puso las mano sobre los hombros de ella, enseguida le hablo unas palabras usando su forma de expresarse juguetona, relajada pero sobre todo sincera –Solo quería decirte que he llegado a apreciarte mucho, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas-

La rubia se quedo sin aliento, las palabras de su chico eran reconfortantes en cierto sentido, pero no las podía apreciar en ese momento, experimentaba algo de desencanto. Lamentablemente Natsu había arruinado un instante novelero especial con ese movimiento inesperado.

Natsu apenas se dio cuenta de que era observado por muchas miradas curiosas, la mayoría de ellas llenas de desilusión. Algunos no solo se guardaron la decepción sino que la demostraron apartándose de ellos dos, como resultado una pregunta salió de la boca del joven -¿Qué les pasa a todos estos?-

No podía dar explicación a lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo le importaba poco, a el lo único que le interesaba era la reacción de Lucy, al contemplarla percibió que se encontraba cabizbaja y con la expresión abatida tanto corporalmente como en el caso facial.

-Lucy ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo por mi? ¿No me aprecias?- pregunto Natsu, la duda comenzó a apoderarse de el, –Nuestra amistad Lucy. Yo creí que siempre estuviste esperando que te recalcara el agradecimiento que tengo por que seas tan excelente amiga-

"Amistad" la rubia ya no quería escuchar mas esa palabra, deseaba que Natsu le dijera que estaba enamorado de ella en vez de decirle que era su mejor amiga. Daba la impresión de que para Natsu no había mucha diferencia entre ser camaradas y ser novios.

-Lucy- le llamo Natsu incluso asustado, ni siquiera le importaba la apuesta, si ella ya no sentía lo mismo por el entonces su mundo se vendría abajo. Simplemente después de su novia que perdió, no había habido persona tan importante para el como lo es Lucy.

-Natsu, yo también atesoro nuestra amistad- contesto la Heartphilia con dificultades para pronunciar la ultima palabra, no podía ocultarlo seguía perdida en desaliento

Natsu aunque fuera un despistado ya conocía los suficiente a Lucy como para saber cuando le ocultaba algo -¿Entonces por que estas triste Lucy?-

-No te preocupes mas, no es para tanto- minimizo la situación tratando de evitar que el pelirosa pensara de mas y se entristeciera al igual que ella. El no tenia la culpa, ella era quien se había hecho ilusiones de mas, aun así debía de aclarar algo ahora mismo –mas quiero que me contestes una pregunta ¿tu me amas?-

-Que clase de pregunta es esa, tu sabes que te quiero mucho- contesto Natsu sacando lo que había en su corazón sin dudar un solo instante.

-Siempre he sabido que me quieres, pero no es lo mismo querer que amar. ¿Me amas o no?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia con seriedad queriendo saber de una vez por todas si la relación era real para el o no.

Natsu permaneció con la boca cerrada, estaba tomándose mucho tiempo para dar la respuesta, esto alarmo en gran manera a la descendiente de la familia Heartphilia.

El se afligió por lo que había provocado, estaba perdiendo el control por la situación, quería solucionarlo cuanto antes y para ello solo tenia una opción; ser veraz en su actitud a con ella –Lucy es que yo-

-¿Si?-

El pelirosado se puso nervioso como pocas veces y pauso de nuevo, a el le gustaba decir las cosas como son, enfrentar las adversidades de manera frontal, mas sin embargo en esta ocasión se le estaba dificultando, incluso embrollando su capacidad natural de expresarse –Yo…-

El chico vacilaba y sabia por que, es que una parte de su corazón le instaba que revelara su verdadero sentir pero la otra le instaba a guardárselo, era como si estuviera tambaleando entre dos opciones sin elegir ninguna, un rasgo inusual en el. Le abrumaba, era la primera vez que era incapaz de responder una pregunta tan sencilla.

-¡Yo si amo a Juvia!- grito a todo cuello una voz acelerada, naturalmente capto la atención de lo presentes, incluido Natsu. El que exclamo predeciblemente resulto ser Gray quien señalaba con el dedo índice al frente, jadeando como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo el animarse a pronunciar esas palabras.

-Ay Gray-sama, usted ha conmovido el corazón de Juvia- admitió la Loxar con gran gusto abrazando al joven por un lado creyendo por completo la afirmación del azabache.

-Ay eso estuvo cercas- suspiro Happy con alivio, no quería que sus miedos con respecto a la nueva relación de Natsu se volvieran realidad

Laxus en cambio refunfuño caprichosamente –Maldita sea, Natsu debió besarla-

-No le creo- hablo Natsu haciendo una mueca, observando de manera acusadora a su contrincante –Es un mentiroso. Lo que quiere es atención ¿no es así Lucy?- el Dragneel no recibió respuesta volteando a un lado se encontró con que la susodicha ya no estaba junto a el, examinando con cuidado los alrededores pudo darse cuenta de que no se ubicaba por ninguna zona de la cafetería –"_No esta. ¿A poco se habrá enojado conmigo? Entender a Lucy es tan difícil_"-

Gray ni se percataba de que era observado por las multitudes, sucedía estaba que sumamente perturbado -"_Eso estuvo cerca. Parece ser que Natsu va rápido en su relación, no me puedo quedar atrás ¡Rayos tengo que hacer algo!_"-

Volteo a ver a Juvia, observo unos brillantes ojos oscuros llenos de esperanza y felicidad

-_"No puedo, no puedo hacerlo"_- se dijo, pero los pensamientos negativos volvieron a el, recordaba una y otra vez las palabra de Fried las cuales le hacia sentir como todo un perdedor, siempre a la sombra de Natsu.

A pesar de considerarse un hombre frio, ahora ardía por dentro, su orgullo concordaba con unas de las últimas palabras que le hablo Fried momento antes: era su segunda oportunidad para reivindicarse y demostrar que el era capaz de hacer mas que Natsu.

-"_Voy a vencer a como de lugar_"- se convenció a si mismo totalmente cegado por el deseo de ganar la apuesta. Una ambición insaciable que opaco los leves sentimientos que comenzaba a desarrollar por su pareja

-Gray-sama, usted se ve muy pensativo- le hizo la observación la peliazul interesada en fuera cual fuere la razón que mantenía a Gray inquieto

-Je, a veces me pasa ¿vamos por un helado?- le pregunto el Fullbuster cambiando de actitud completamente para despistar, entonces fueron a la barra a pedir un par de refrescantes posters. Quizás el chico no le daba mucha importancia, pero sus falsas palabras habían hecho que la estudiante rebosara de alegría.

Natsu los observaba, ellos si parecían novios de verdad, solo _parecían, _era un engaño, un truco por parte del cerebro de hielo –Gray, parece que quieres jugar sucio, no creas que te dejare que te salga todo tan fácil. Bueno ya veré mas adelante como te supero, mejor iré a buscar a Lucy, me preocupa su situación-

Laxus apareció a un lado del Dragneel –Anda, anímate Natsu, dile lo que quieras ella no se dará cuenta si es verdad o mentira. Hazle creer que ella es tu media naranja, la única por la que sientes sentimientos tan intensos-

Cortantemente se zafó de la influencia del poderoso estudiante de ultimo grado -Déjame en paz Laxus, yo puedo solo con esto- luego le dio la espalda y salió en busca de la rubia. Su súbita desaparición le alarmaba más de lo que aparentaba

* * *

_Simultáneamente en otra parte del instituto_

Levi mantenía la vista en su USB que Gajeel mantenía al aire, no sabia ni que decir, todo era tan repentino, nada tenia lógica para ella. Lo bueno era que al menos ya no estaba furiosa sino confundida; un sentimiento incomodo pero muchísimo menos dañino. En vez de querer desquitar su molestia sentimental estaba buscando armar un rompecabezas de cien piezas.

Gajeel guardo el USB dentro de su puño, ya estaba preparado para contar la verdad, no quería perderla pero tampoco quería seguir lastimándola, hace esto una vez mas le dolería a el mas que un golpe de salamander lleno de adrenalina –Cuando yo llegue a Fairy Tail solo quería causar desastre tras desastre, era el líder de mi pandilla: los element four, cada uno de nosotros se especializaba en atacar a cierto tipo de personas. En mi caso yo me encargaba de acabar con los mas inteligentes, por eso era conocido como el Nerdslayer-

Levi ya iba imaginándose lo que seguía, pero guardo el silencio, ahora era momento de escuchar y unir las partes

El metálico trago saliva, la parte que seguía era lo mas difícil de manejar, un paso en falso y la bomba estallaría volando en pedazos la insignificante esperanza de obtener el perdón de Levi, lo cual a su punto de vista era lo único a lo que podía aspirar con ella –Yo elegí hacerte mi victima, te investigue y me entere de tu novela, la apreciabas. Así que yo robe tu cuaderno y lo destruí por completo, además de que robe tu respaldo, en esos momentos solo quería hacerte sufrir, por que detestaba a los pensadores-

-¿Por qué me odiabas? Yo ni siquiera te había hecho ningún mal- se expreso la peliazul con franqueza

-Por ser un _estúpido_- admitió a secas el metálico sin buscar la mas mínima excusa, su voz mostraba arrepentimiento y un profundo pesar –Sucedió que poco después, salamander y su chica me abrieron los ojos, me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error. En ese momento comencé a sentir una decepción conmigo mismo por lo que había hecho-

Levi iba completamente sincronizada con el relato incluso para sacar sus propias conclusiones -Entonces tu conciencia se sensibilizo-

Gazille lo negó con un movimiento del dedo índice -No. Por que no estaba arrepentido más que de una sola cosa que fue el haberte lastimado tan cruelmente-

Ella se adelanto a otro acontecimiento que ahora tenia sentido -Entonces por eso me protegiste de Bixlow cuando el quiso acosarme sexualmente-

-Así fue, una manera de redimirme y ayudarte, pero no era suficiente. Mi redención solo llegaría cuando pudiera regresarte tu novela, no me importaba si seguía siendo importante para ti o no, era la única manera de que las voces en mi cabeza dejaran de mortificarme-

Levi puso un par de dedos sobre su labio inferior, el metálico ya sabia que cuando ella hacia eso era por que estaba razonando con su prodigiosa mente –Si solo querías sentirte mejor podías habérmelo dado cara a cara ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

Gazille sabia muy bien por que no lo había hecho; por que no quería que ella le odiara, lo cual implicaba perder la oportunidad de conocerla mejor -¿Podrías dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas?- le exigió con rudeza ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, no le gustaba hablarle así a la chica pero era la única manera de mantener el control mas ahora por que el momento solo se daría una vez y si en un instante la McGarden perdía el control entonces la temible bomba figurativa explotaría –Primero intente devolvértelo por medio de Juvia, después con una catapulta, mala idea por que termino en manos del metichón-

A pesar de la seriedad de la situación Levi no pudo resistirse y soltó una leve risilla al imaginarse al fortachón con una catapulta, era tan gracioso

Al alumno le causo pena contar sus tonterías pero prosiguió –Errm, todas esas tácticas fallaban, me llevaron hasta el punto de que el dispositivo termino con el profesor loco que se la pasa bailando, tuve que recuperarlo de sus manos, obviamente bailando-

Levi no dejaba de hacerse preguntas pero ahora en la mente para no provocarlo –"_Eso fue el día en que el me saco de los apuros, mmh si solo necesitaba el USB ¿entonces por que eligió bailar en mi lugar y compartir mi vergüenza? en realidad no era necesario que el hiciera todo eso. Debe haber otra razón pero ¿cual es?"- _se cuestiono buscando mas piezas del rompecabezas que ya estaba mas completo, Levi estaba aferrada a que una pieza y la respuesta a las preguntas de su corazón era "el amor"

El Redfox noto que la pequeña estaba algo distraída, sin embargo se guardo los deseos de llamarle la atención, consciente de que si esta vez metía la pata ya no tendría forma de levantarse –Como no funcionaba entregártelo en la escuela tuve que optar por mi ultima opción-

-La del psicólogo, no es así- Comento la inteligente sabiendo a donde iba todo

-Si ¿recuerdas lo que te encargo el Dr. Saggitarius?- pregunto ahora Gajeel explotando la gran memoria de la inteligente adolescente

-Que fuera a un callejón y que allí abriera un bote de basura, también que allí dentro estaría lo que mas necesitaba ¡era el USB!- grito Levi llevando las palmas de sus manos a sus labios, ahora todo tenia lógica.

-Y lo hubieras obtenido sino fuera por el cara de víbora, un día de estos me las pagara- juro alzando un puño furioso por la metida de pata del Oración Seis, la peliazul se dio cuenta de que el nunca había estado aliado con Cobra, una pieza mas al rompecabezas.

Levi ahora estaba llorando levemente y haciendo pucheros, se expreso con voz cortada –Entonces t-tu hiciste todo eso, tu fuiste el que me hizo sufrir desde un principio, pero, pero…- la voz de ella se apago, solo faltaba una pieza para completar el enigma

Gajeel bajo la vista derrotado mas ya estaba preparado para ese desenlace tan doloroso, la detonación era inminente. Antes de que ella terminara su frase la interrumpió para terminar de una vez por todas con el drama –Así es. Yo soy el culpable de todo, incluso sino fuera por que te llame a la oficina del psicólogo no tendrías que haberte topado con el maldito que te acoso- el metálico tomo una mano de Levi la cual estaba cerrada por la tensión –Abre la mano y recibe al fin lo que mas necesitas, lo que te pertenece-

La McGarden hizo lo que le pidió y el dispositivo de memoria cayo en la palma de su mano, Gajeel soltó la muñeca de ella y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás

-Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ahora haz lo que desees, maldíceme, bofetéame, desquita lo que sientes conmigo- le invito con seriedad cerrando los ojos y abriendo los brazos como si se entregara y rindiera por completo a lo que la shadow nerd deseara hacerle. Iba a recibir el impacto de la bomba de tiempo frente a frente sin quejarse. Desde su punto de vista no había manera de recuperar todo el daño que le había hecho a la chica que tanto quería y admiraba por su inocencia y gentileza. Todas las lagrimas que ella había derramado durante tanto tiempo eran culpa de la estupidez con la que el había actuado.

Sin exagerar en ese momento sucedió lo que menos habría esperado que sucediera; Levi se le dejo ir y libero todas sus emociones ¡con un abrazo!

-¡¿Que?- exclamo y pregunto a la vez alzando los brazos hacia arriba, los ojos casi se le salían de orbita al contemplar a la chiquilla abrazándolo por la cintura, su rostro, no mostraba ni el mas mínimo odio ya que una sonrisa le adornaba sus angelicales facciones, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, pero de felicidad. Sin exagerar Gajeel estaba sintiendo la sensación mas hermosa de toda su vida aunque ni siquiera supiera el por que.

La estudiosa de segundo grado alzo la vista para ver a su antes villano y ahora héroe a la cara -Lo que necesitaba no era el USB, era lo que mis ojos ven-

Gajeel siguió iterando preguntas -¿Como?-

-Je mira ahora quien esta haciendo las preguntas- le hizo saber la McGarden al percatarse que la situación se había volteado por completo: ahora el chico era el confundido en busca de una explicación, la cual le dio sin dudar –Nunca nadie había hecho tantas cosas por mí como tú. Me parece muy tierno de tu parte el que te hallas esforzado tanto por hacerme feliz-

El ex pandillero no lograba reaccionar, sentía al fin una sensación de paz completa, había sido perdonando y hasta aceptado por la única chica por la que había sentido la necesidad de proteger y hacer feliz.

Bajo los brazos y correspondió al abrazo de ella. Ya no estaba vacio, ya no era infeliz, todas sus experiencias pasadas palidecían ante la de tener a Levi entre sus brazos. ¿Bomba? ¡Para nada!

Un caudal de sensaciones y sentimientos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de Levi. Adiós a la depresión y a la sensación de fragilidad, con Gajeel se sentía protegida e indestructible, como si la determinación del joven de piercings se transimtiera a ella en ese delicado abrazo complementado con la calidez de sus cuerpos.

El rompecabezas estaba completo; Gazille la había protegido, bailado con ella y hasta consolado como psicólogo, por que la amaba.

La alarma sonó interrumpiendo "la reconciliación" si así se le puede llamar. Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro con sorpresa, ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que acababan de hacer.

Gazille sonrió y le hizo una proposición –Otros diez minutos mas no nos harían mal-

-Pero la clase de artes del profesor Vijteer-

-Bah ¿Qué nos puede hacer el profe loco? Si nos castiga nos pondrá a bailar, lo cual no seria tan malo, por que cuando nos movemos juntos al mismo ritmo somos imparables- afirmo con orgullo el rebelde sentándose y recargándose en la pared

-Cierto. Diez minutos pues, mmh oye ¿me podrías contar de nuevo tu historia de superación personal?- le pidió la McGarden sentándose a su lado muy pegadita al cuerpo del musculoso compañero de clases, quería estar con el y oír su relato que le conto cuando se hizo pasar por psicólogo; el relato de el y ella

-Por supuesto, aunque ahora será más larga, por que ahora si tiene un desenlace Gehehe- rio pasando su mano por los cabellos de Levi recorriéndolo con sus dedos, rozando las yemas de sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, eligiendo un mechón y recorriéndolo hasta llegar a la punta.

Ese día fue el primero en que Levi llego tarde a una clase a propósito, la primera que fallo al reglamento escolar ¿le importo eso? Curiosamente no.

* * *

_Unos cinco minutos antes, cercas de la oficina de Erza_

Lucy se encontraba muy pensativa colocada en una banca larga, dedicada a asimilar todo lo que había vivido en el receso; desde la extraña conexión con Loki hasta el beso que no fue.

Tres personas la observaban desde ángulos diferentes, cada quien con distintos pensamientos

Recargado en una pared estaba Loki aun sumido en la desilusión -"_No soporto cuando Lucy esta triste, quisiera poder hablar con ella"_- se dijo a si mismo, no se animaba a hacerlo por que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran demasiado fuertes, lo suficiente como para impedirle concentrarse y ser objetivo con ella, aparte todo parecía indicar que ella y Natsu eran una pareja aunque el no quisiera creerlo. "Frustración" era el adjetivo que representaba con mayor claridad lo que el sentía en esos momentos

La segunda persona caminaba hacia la rubia, a diferencia del león si tenía la firme decisión de animarla un poco tras el incidente que había observado. Era Erza Scarlet –_"Lucy, es mi turno de darte un consejo"_-

-¡Hey Erza, mire hacia acá!- le llamo una voz desde lejos. Erza volteo y observo a Bixlow haciéndole señas y alzando una bolsa negra de las que se suelen usar para la basura.

-¡Bixlow, si robaste ropa interior de nuevo, te voy a suspender!- le grito furiosa corriendo a perseguirle, el pervertido al verla se echo a huir, la intendente era mucho mas rápida y pronto le alcanzaría, lo cual importaba poco por que su objetivo ya se había cumplido con el simple hecho de distraerla.

-Bien hecho Bixlow, ahora tengo el camino libre- hablo la tercer persona; Laxus Dreyar. Este sin pensarlo dos veces fue a tomar asiento junto a la rubia.

-"_Aléjate de ella maldito_"- pensó Loki desconfiando por completo del deportista. Personalmente ya había tenido que confrontarlo en algunas ocasiones en que acosaba a Lucy y otras veces le había pillado viendo a Lucy con tan lujuria que parecía como si quisiera desnudarla con la pura mirada. La cabeza la hervía y deseaba ir a ahuyentar al Dreyar, pero un muro invisible le impedía presentarse ante los ojos castaños de la hermosa colegiala.

-¿Lucy que tienes?- le pregunto el futbolista con un tono de voz dulce y amistoso

La rubia no lo volteo a ver y se alejo de el

-Entiendo, no quieres ni que te hable, he sido un completo patán. No vengo a molestarte, mmh de hecho ya no lo hare mas- aseguro bajando la vista haciendo parecer como si estuviera afligido de verdad

Lucy nuevamente lo ignoro, no le creía ni un poquito ni le inspiraba confianza.

-Te dejo entonces, solo quería levantarte el ánimo un poquito. Comprendo, todo el mundo me odia y ahora que trato de hacer cosas buenas pues nadie me da la oportunidad- lamento con pena el rubio poniéndose de pie, enseguida saco su recurso especialmente preparado para la ocasión –Si papa no hubiera sido tan cruel conmigo, nunca me habría convertido en esto que soy-

-Espera ¿tu papa te abandono?- le pregunto Lucy con interés, después de todo ella se sentía identificada con el caso de un mal padre

Laxus volvió a tomar asiento junto a la rubia, ahora al menos tenia su atención, con eso le bastaba –Si, un día se fue sin decir nada, je bueno prefiero no recordarlo. Pero bueno, eso ahorita no importa, lo preocupante es que estas tan cabizbaja ¿es por Natsu?-

Ella se expreso ya sin miedos, quería ser escuchada y en ese momento ni se detuvo a pensar bien con quien estaba hablando -¿Lo viste? Que vergüenza, todos nos vieron-

Laxus ablando su rostro -Oye, no es tan malo. Solo un beso que no fue, es mas puede que el ni siquiera tuviera esa intención aunque lo aparentara con su juego de seducción-

La alumna revelo la razón de su inquietud -Es que Natsu, yo lo sentí, pude leer sus movimientos. El me iba a besar, se que lo iba a hacer, pero se detuvo-

Laxus se puso a simular que pensaba –Mmh ¿a caso será? No, no lo creo-

-¿Que?- Ella estaba abierta a cualquier posibilidad de respuesta

-Es algo tonto, una teoría sin fundamentos, solo me llego rápido a la cabeza- admitió viendo a Lucy a la cara, al ver que ya le había creado una curiosidad en el interior de ella, expreso con precaución lo que quería decir –Que Natsu estuviera jugando contigo, ya sabes quizás hizo como que te iba a besar pero no lo hizo solo para dejarte con el deseo y divertirse con tu reacción-

-No- negó Lucy de inmediato –El no es así, nunca se le ocurriría hacer eso-

-Te dije que era una idea tonta. Si el estuviera jugando contigo haría mas cosas, como pasar menos tiempo contigo, no verte a los ojos cuando le hablas, o un clásico; decirte que te ve como una amiga- dijo con una malicia oculta detrás de su mascara de amabilidad

El corazón de Lucy palpito, las ultimas palabras de Laxus concordaban con lo que Natsu le había dado a entender minutos antes –Como una amiga, el me dijo eso-

-No te asustes ni pierdas la cabeza, dale tiempo para que se acostumbre a la relación. Es mas se me ocurre una gran idea. Que te parece si en la próxima situación que surja, tu empiezas el juego; sedúcelo y hazlo que te bese. Si te ama no se va a resistir y va a ceder-

-No se si pueda- dijo ella poniéndose roja imaginándose la escena

-Inténtalo, Primero hasta dueña de su atención, has que te desee, no necesitaras hacer mucho por que si le atraes fuertemente, el caerá sin resistirse. En cambio si se hace del rogar o te rechaza entonces si preocúpate. Hmph pero por lo pronto relájate y sigue todo normal-

En ese instante una mujer de lentes y cabellos violetas, quien caminaba por el pasillo cargando muchos libros se tropezó de manera que sus posesiones quedaron regadas en el suelo

-Oh pobre chica- identifico Laxus poniéndose de pie –Ahora si no te robo mas tu tiempo. Quiero ayudar para ser aceptado. Suerte con Natsu-

-_"Ese hipócrita, no se de que hablo con Lucy, pero no me da buena espina que se le acerque tan camarada"_- pensó Loki desde lo lejos viendo con rencor al "nuevo Laxus". Aunque estuviera adolorido por la situación amorosa de la joven, momentáneamente toleraba que Natsu estuviera con ella ya que al menos le daba confianza de que no le haría daño. Laxus en cambio era de cuidado.

Sin darse cuenta el "Leo" pronto se quedo perdido en sus propios pensamientos saliéndose de la realidad.

-Se ve muy diferente- observo la rubia, no había encontrado nada malo en sus palabras, de hecho la había hecho sentirse un poco mejor, el tenia razón, no había motivos para preocuparse, debía dejar que las cosas fueran poco a poco. Aparte el consejo de Laxus para averiguar los sentimientos de Natsu se veía prometedor.

El ruidoso sonido de la campana le recordó que era el momento de ir a clases, no perdió el tiempo y se marcho. Pocos segundos después llego Natsu corriendo al mismo lugar donde precisamente había estado la joven

-Este es el ultimo pasillo que me falta- hablo jadeante tomando aire – ¡Tampoco esta aquí!- grito frustrado por que no lograba dar con ella. Un rayo de luz ilumino su rostro cuando observo a Loki recargado en la pared, existía la posibilidad de que el supiera el paradero de su novia –Oi Leo-

El pelinaranja sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su trance mental, inmediatamente comenzó a regañarse a si mismo por ser tan distraído, ya que últimamente su mente se la pasaba ocupada en lo mismo una y otra vez, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la chica de quien se había enamorado perdidamente: a veces se quedaba maravillado por la personalidad de la rubia, otras por su belleza, las peores ocasiones era cuando se centraba en el rechazo

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono Natsu ondeando la palma de su mano cercas del rostro de su compañero

-Algo atontado- admitió el de lentes un poco incomodo por la presencia del Dragneel

-¿Oye no has visto a Lucy? Es que no la encuentro- se expreso con ansiedad

-Hace unos minutos estaba aquí, pero se fue, no supe ni cuando se marcho-

-¡Baka!- grito espontáneamente Natsu con las manos sobre la cabeza

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto tomándoselo como un insulto

-No te lo dije a ti. Es que ya sonó la alarma y pues es obvio que Lucy ya debe de haberse ido al salón. Pero como soy cabeza dura, bueno nos vemos-

Leo se acomodo los lentes –Mmh yo ni cuenta de que sonó la alarma- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir también al salón, pero calculo mal y se estrello con una pared de manera que sus lentes favoritos cayeron al suelo, alarmado los recogió y se alegro de que no se hubieran roto –Ouch, parece que este día también soy un idiota- admitió poniéndose sus lentes sabiendo muy bien que estar enamorado lo estaba volviendo descuidado.

* * *

_Poco tiempo después en el aula de artes_

-Lucy, al fin doy contigo- se expresaba Natsu gozoso de poder estar de nuevo con su amiga y ahora novia quien estaba sentada en su lugar como niña buena esperando el inicio de la clase. El chico no se limito a expresar su gusto verbalmente sino que también fue corriendo y tomo lugar frente a ella y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente –No se por que, pero pensé que estabas molesta conmigo o algo así-

Lucy disimuló, no quería que aumentara la tensión por lo sucedido el receso -Descuida Natsu solo tenia unos asuntos pendientes-

Natsu notó un leve nerviosismo en la voz de su chica, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal –No te ves muy bien ¿si almorzaste? Si hay algo que te preocupa dime y me encargo de todo. Nada ni nadie se mete contigo, por que yo estoy aquí-

Gray observaba la escena con angustia, cada vez que los veía juntos se desalentaba creyendo que se estaba quedando atrás en la aguerrida competencia –Natsu como es mandilón- hablo dando un suspiro sin quitarle la vista a su rival que no dejaba de preguntarle a Lucy que pasaba con ella

Poco después el Dragneel daba vueltas alrededor de Lucy pidiéndole una y otra vez que le dijera la verdad, Lucy nunca antes había imaginado que hacerse la difícil fuera tan efectivo con el pelirosado.

-Anda Lucy, hare lo que sea- prometió el estudiante tirándose de rodillas a un lado de la rubia, era penoso verlo como perrito faldero suplicando por comida

Lucy lo había dominado sin siquiera esforzarse, lo tenia donde quería –"¿_Sera este el momento?_- se pregunto a ella misma con la recomendación de Laxus muy presente. Volteando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de todos sus compañeros, no podía besar a Natsu frente a todos, que vergüenza la causaría hacerlo, solo imaginárselo le provoco un ligero rubor en las mejillas

Natsu por mas que la conociera no podía leer su mente, así que supuso que algo la apenaba y que por eso no decía nada -Que no te de vergüenza, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Hola Fairy estudiantes, hoy nos divertiremos en el mundo del arte- llamo el entusiasta profesor Vijteer entrando al aula bailando extravagantemente captando la atención de sus pupilos

-Ya llego el profe Vijteer, será mejor que vaya a mi asiento antes de que me pase a bailar o algo así- decidió el salamander mirando una ultima vez a Lucy –No me gusta que estés tan seria, si algo te molesta exprésamelo sin miedo, después de todo eso hacen las parejas-

La Heartphilia noto que el que el usara el termino "parejas" mostraba que posiblemente el la miraba como mas que una amiga aunque el aparentaba simple amistad -"_Natsu es tan singular, quizás su manera de tomarse el noviazgo es diferente a la que normalmente tienen las personas_"- ella no quería hacerse ilusiones de mas como antes. Ya llegaría el momento de descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de su novio

Natsu se sentía insatisfecho, una voz interna le decía que el era el culpable del cambio de humor de su mejor amiga. Tomo lugar con pesadez y logro darse cuenta de que había una nota en su mesa, la tomo y leyó su contenido "Un consejo: nunca copies los movimientos de tu oponente, hacerlo le hará parecer mas apto y dominante"

_-"¿Qué se trae Natsu? Un momento anda sonriendo y al otro trae la cara larga"- _Observo Lucy centrándose en la expresión de Natsu

-¡Natsu Dragneel ponga atención!- le ordeno el profesor –Si, lo digo por que hoy tu y todos tus compañeros tendrán que estar al cien, la razón es que trabajaremos en la improvisación artística-

-Ay no, todo menos eso. Es extremadamente difícil- se quejo Bisca quitándose el sombrero de la impresión

El bailarín parecía estar deleitándose en el miedo de sus estudiantes -Hare un sorteo ahora mismo para elegir al primer participante del juego-

-Eso no será necesario, yo iré primero- llamo una voz varonil, todos los presentes centraron sus ojos en el valiente que resulto ser Gray Fullbuster

-Eso es Gray-sama, usted es el mejor- le apoyo la inseparable Juvia orgullosa de su novio sacando banderines para animarlo

-Ese es el espíritu que busco. Muéstranos tu talento como artista plástico- le invito el maestro levantando una tela localizada en una esquina del salón dejando a la vista un conjunto de brocas, cinceles y materiales para un escultor

Para sorpresa del grupo, Gray no fue con Vijteer, mas bien se dirigió adonde se encontraban los instrumentos musicales y cogió una brillante guitarra eléctrica negra, entonces subió a la plataforma y la conecto a un amplificador –Voy a interpretar una canción-

¿Gray cantar? Eso era nuevo, nadie tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo cantaba el pelinegro. Prácticamente Juvia era la única que esperaba algo grande.

Elfman sintió una corriente de adrenalina recorrer sus venas, el atrevimiento de Gray le inspiro a subir al escenario y tomar lugar tras la batería –Eso es hermano, así es como se comporta un hombre, te daré una mano y Max también-

-Pero si no sabemos que va a tocar el- dijo el rey del chisme, pero la mirada fija de Elfman le dejo claro que no tenia de otra y se acerco a un teclado

-Vamos Bisca, ganémonos un diez- le dijo Alzack a la vaquera tomando una guitarra acústica

-Improvisare usando mis estilo country Alzack- coincidió la peliverde ya con un bajo eléctrico entre sus manos

Ahora ya estaba una banda completa lista para presentarse en vivo, el entusiasmo mostrado por los cinco integrantes contagio a muchos de lo espectadores, aunque no a todos

-Si Gray va a cantar de seguro que harán el ridículo- le dijo Natsu a Lucy cruzando los brazos en una actitud criticona

-"_Chicos denme una mano, esto es muy importante para mi_"- pensó el Fullbuster acomodando el micrófono para poder hacer que su voz se escuchara bien –Antes de empezar la canción quisiera dedicársela a quien me ha inspirado a cantarla, es decir a la chica mas especial que conozco…-

Gray pauso súbitamente, en su mente había aparecido una imagen de Erza sonriendo ¿Por qué tenia que pensar en ella en estos momentos? Aunque estuviera saliendo con Juvia seguía pensando en la pelirroja, era casi una obsesión –"_Soy un idiota_"- se abofeteo mentalmente a si mismo postrando sus ojos en la Loxar, se veía tan inocente y llena de ilusión, esta canción iba a ser para ella y solo para ella. Bueno, también para mostrarle a Natsu quien manda.

Tomo fuerzas y valor, lucho contra sus pensamientos y dejo salir la parte quizás más importante -Esta canción esta dedicada a mi novia Juvia, tiene como titulo "Todo cambio"-

-Gray-sama es tan lindo y detallista- suspiro la Loxar juntando las palmas de sus manos

-Que romántico- se expreso Lucy con expresión soñadora, viendo como Gray daba instrucciones a sus compañeros, sintiendo una leve envidia por Juvia. ¿Cuál chica no quisiera estar en su lugar?

Las dos palabras que salieron de los labios de la rubia fueron un golpe duro para Natsu -Oi Lucy, eso no es nada. Gray es solo un…-

Justo en ese momento Gray comenzó a tocar la guitarra eléctrica para interrumpir al pelirrosado, a la para que Max comenzaba con una lenta melodía en el piano y por detrás comenzaba a escucharse el bajo con el que estaba Bisca.

Alrededor de veinte segundos comenzaron a agregarse los demás instrumentos, fue cuando el Fullbuster tomo el micrófono para comenzar a cantar, viendo directamente a Juvia.

_Todo Cambio, cuando te vi_

_De blanco y negro a color_

_Me convertí._

_Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor_

_Con una mirada._

_Todo cambio, dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió, _

_Que fueras para mí._

_Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor_

_Simplemente paso _

_y todo tuyo ya soy._

_Antes que pase más_

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir _

_Que eres el amor de mi vida._

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor _

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar que me gustas_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi._

_Me sorprendió,_

_Todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro a color_

_Me convertí_

_Se que no es fácil, decir te amo, _

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba,_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso _

_Y todo tuyo ya soy._

_Antes que pase más_

_Tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir _

_Que eres el amor de mi vida._

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor _

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar que me gustas_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi._

_Todo cambio…_

_Cuando te vi…_

Mientras que por otro lado, el expectante grupo (a excepción de Natsu quien no prestaba atención) se quedo sin habla ante la presentación del pelinegro.

"_ja, Gray, has hecho el ridículo" _se burlo mentalmente el pelirosa muy confiado, pero vaya fue su sorpresa cuando todos rompieron en aplauso afirmando que había sido un éxito.

-¡bravo! Eso es cantar con el corazón. Gray y su banda tienen diez de calificación-felicito el extravagante profesor con emoción aplaudiendo felicitando a su alumno.

Gray aun agitado por la canción, volteo a ver a Natsu, quien estaba muy impresionado de su triunfo, por lo que sonrió satisfecho, pero también quería saber la opinión de su chica, por lo que la vio a los ojos

La peliazul tenía los ojos cristalinos debido a lo conmovida que estaba, por lo que dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Esa sonrisa era _sincera, _el corazón de Gray se acalambro, lo que le sorprendió, esa sensación era extraña. ¿Tal vez podría ser remordimiento? Sacudió la cabeza, por que lo que había sentido, no le había agradado ni un poco.

Por otra parte, Natsu se jalaba los cabellos, en especial al ver que incluso Lucy aplaudía a Gray, lo que le demostraba que el era una clara derrota para si, y que su rival le llevaba ventaja _"¡No puede ser! Estoy perdiendo contra el hielito, tengo que hacer algo pronto"-_

Gray y su nueva banda bajaron de plataforma orgullosos de si mismos por su gran presentación musical.

-Mira Gray, si que le gusto a Juvia la dedicatoria- le felicito Alzack con una palmada en la espalda señalando a la chica que ahora estaba como desmayada pero con corazones en los ojos

-Mmh parece que si- admitió sintiéndose decaído, ya no se consideraba complacido por el directo golpe psicológico que le había propinado a Natsu

En cambio Elfman festejaba como si fuera un héroe admirado por todos viviendo su gran momento de gloria -Hombre, deberíamos de tocar mas seguido-

Max fue y se coloco junto a Natsu y hablo al aire –Súper, a mi se me hace que la gran presentación fue gracias al amor que Gray siente por Juvia el cual le inspiro a dar lo mejor de si y pues nos contagio de su buena vibra-

-Estas equivocado, estoy seguro de que el no quiere a Juvia- aseguro Natsu con la cara larga, preocupado por encontrar una manera de contraatacar

-Mmh a mi se me hace bastante obvio que ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro-

Salamander giro su cuello y observo a Lucy, ella felicitaba a Gray entusiasmada. Natsu suspiro, necesitaba algo grande y lo necesitaba ahora.

-Es mas creo que escribiré un reportaje sobre Gray y Juvia para mi columna de chismes- decidió el rubio chocando las palmas de sus manos saboreando las maravillosas posibilidades que tenia ahora. Le había ido bien en la banda pero lo que disfrutaba de toda alma era el periodismo.

El semblante de Natsu cambio de pensativo a positivo. Se levanto y paso su brazo por el cuello de Max hablándole como si fueran camaradas -¡Eso es! Max vamos afuera, tenemos mucho de que conversar-

El profesor estaba tan alocado que ni se dio cuenta de que el par de revoltosos salió del aula. Extrañamente diez segundos después si se dio cuenta de que Gajeel y Levi entraron con cautela

-Llegan tarde jóvenes-

Levi sintió su corazón palpitar, parecía una chica mala. Gajeel dio un paso al frente y contesto sin miedo alguno con una pregunta rebelde -¿Y que piensa hacer al respecto?-

-Los pondré a bailar algo difícil- les amenazo el bailarín sintiéndose retado por la mirada penetrante del alumno

Gajeel le había atinado con su pronóstico. La forma en que el metálico afrontaba los problemas, hizo que la chica inteligente se fortaleciera y agarrara confianza para ser fuerte

-Castíguenos pues, mientras lo enfrentemos juntos no hay nada que pueda detenernos- se rebelo la McGarden como nunca lo había hecho en la escuela dejando a todos, incluido el profesor, sin palabras.

-Pa-pasen pues- les permitió Vijteer derrotado por la fuerza de voluntad no solo de Gazille sino también de Levi quien volteo a ver al metálico a la cara para conocer la reacción de el

-Gehehe, ya ves, tu puedes ser determinada, la voluntad ya la tienes, solo deja salir lo que sientes- le felicito desordenándole el cabello con una de sus grandes manos, la pañoleta de ella termino cayéndose al suelo de modo que su cabello termino suelto dejándola con una apariencia rockera, algo que le gusto al hombre de hierro, no podía negarlo, la chica aparte de simpática era bonita y con el cabello suelto le atraía aun mas.

-¿Que es esto? Otra pareja acaba de surgir en el grupo, parece una epidemia- dijo Bisca muy atenta a la forma en que se comportaban juntos el Redfox y la McGarden

Lucy estaba súper contenta de que su amiga al fin estuviera contenta y radiante -Se arreglaron entre ellos y ahora hasta parecen novios, que lindo-

Jet y Droy eran los que no estaban muy contentos que digamos. Levi estaba mejor, si, eso era un alivio. Verla con Gajeel les hacia arder la sangre.

Vijteer subió a plataforma para llamar la atención del grupo y así reanudar la clase. El anormal profesor tuvo la poco brillante idea de relatar una de sus tantas historias fantasiosas aburriendo al grupo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Veinte minutos después_

-Y por eso quede convencido que el baile es la máxima obra de arte- termino de finalizar al fin el profesor. El grupo no estaba muy bien que digamos

Lucy estaba perdida, pensando más bien en Natsu. Gray estaba cabeceando de sueño, Juvia no había aguantado y se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su novio, el paso su hombro por la espalda de ella para evitar que se fuera a caer. Cana jugaba a las cartas con Elfman. Jet, Droy miraban celosos a Gajeel quien ahora estaba sentado muy cercas de Levi lanzándoles miradas burlonas para hacerlos enojar aun más. Hablando de Levi, ella era la única que de verdad prestaba atención al profesor.

En eso el grupo tuvo una visita inesperada

-Director Makarov, nos honra su presencia-

-No necesitas esas formalidades conmigo Vijteer, solo venga a decirte que hay una junta de profesores, vamos a discutir una petición de Mistgun-

Cana y Elfman lanzaron las cartas al aire – ¡Eso significa hora libre!-

-Así es jóvenes, procuren no hacer mucho desastre- les advirtió el director marchándose junto con el profe de artes. Los de segundo grado se hicieron pasar por niños buenos hasta que el director se alejo lo suficiente, entonces medio grupo salto de jubilo a festejar y comenzar el relajo.

-Tsk cállense escandalosos van a despertar a Juvia- renegó en voz baja el Fullbuster, aun recordaba que Lyon le había dicho que cuidara de ella y la tratara bien. Ponerse a meditar con detenimiento en eso ultimo le molestaba la consciencia ya que aunque si cuidaba de ella, no la había tratado como debía y las veces que lo hacia era solo superficial y fingido, aparentado como cuando aseguro que la amaba de verdad o como cuando canto la canción que le dedico en clase, solo artimañas para debilitar a Natsu. Antes de que fueran novios oficialmente el se había propuesto concentrarse solo en la apuesta, sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo se le iba haciendo mas difícil. Mas por que Juvia si se estaba tomando la relación muy en serio

-"_Ya no, ya no quiero volver a tener que hacerlo. Ojala Natsu ya se de por vencido_"- pensó sintiéndose miserable por jugar con los sentimientos de Juvia, si ella llegaba a enamorarse perdidamente de el quien sabe que haría por que a su juicio el no estaba enamorado de ella, aunque para ser sincero, cada momento que transcurría el quedaba menos seguro de ello, se iba apegando mas y mas a ella.

Natsu entro al salón corriendo y grito a todo pulmón haciendo retumbar el salón -¡El fuego corre por mis venas!-

-Gray, Gray-sama- hablo Juvia despertándose por el grito de Natsu, se reclino y comenzó a tallarse los ojos saliendo lentamente de sus sueños

Gray se enojo por lo que provoco el ojos inclinados, Juvia se veía tan adorable dormida y ahora estaba toda perpleja por culpa de su rugido de dragón -***** Natsu, ahora si le voy a poner una buena patada en el trasero, una que no olvidara-

-¿Que pasa Gray? ¿Quieres pelear?- le pregunto Natsu cruzando los brazos

Gray noto algo distinto -"_Esa sonrisa"_- se puso frente a frente con el –Se me hace que te traes algo escondido-

-¿Ah si? Pregúntaselo a tu locker-

-Desgraciado, si hiciste algo gracioso no te la vas a acabar- le amenazo chocando su frente con la de el –Juvia, vuelvo enseguida- le dijo a su novia, muy al pendiente por tener que dejarla sola, no le gustaría volver y encontrarla conversando con Leo.

-Jaja corre Gray corre- hablo el Dragneel con la confianza por los cielos. No se daba ni cuenta de que un par de chicas empezaban a analizar su comportamiento.

Una de ellas, Cana Alberona le dijo a la otra exagerando un poco -Hey Lucy, tu chico si que es de otro mundo, cambia cada cinco minutos-

-De hecho ya había pensado en eso- suspiro la rubia para luego explicar a continuación –Un momento anda muy contento conmigo, ya sabes como normalmente suele ser, y sin avisar se desaparece ya cuando vuelve anda pensativo y hasta molesto-

-Sera que es bipolar-

-No puede ser, se que no-

Cana se puso a pensar ahora en serio –Haber, creo que el no es el mismo como desde hace un mes, acuérdate que así de la nada un día llego deprimido, duro así alrededor de dos semanas, entonces volvió a ser el mismo payaso de siempre. A mi se me hizo muy raro-

Lucy sabia muy bien a lo que se refería Cana, el día que Natsu cambio fue cuando asistió al hospital general y se entero de la mala noticia de que la chica que fue su novia en la secundaria probablemente no se recuperaría del coma.

Era algo profundo, Natsu naturalmente se había deprimido profundamente al enterarse de la noticia, pero también se había recuperado de golpe dos semanas después –"_Que tal si el esta fingiendo que se encuentra bien emocionalmente, quizás el no se ha recuperado del todo_"-

Cana continuo dando la explicación mas lógica que podía, quería ayudar a que Lucy fuera feliz en su noviazgo –Intenta averiguar si el oculta algo, claro con cautela y sin incomodarlo-

_-"Natsu me esta ocultando algo"- _concluyo Lucy en su mente, inquieta por la incertidumbre

Leo observaba desde su lugar cada expresión facial de Lucy, aun estando herido no podía prescindir de la presencia de la Heartphilia. Tanto la había tratado desde que se volvieron amigos que aun sin hablar directamente con ella, podían llegar a intuir por lo que pasaba

-_"Lucy no esta feliz por completo, a pesar de que su sueño de que Natsu fuera su novio se haya cumplido"_-

-Oi Lucy ¿donde esta el profe?- le llamo Natsu a la rubia

-El salió- contesto con voz apagada, sin siquiera voltear a verlo

El "hombre de fuego" volvió a preocuparse, olvidando todo lo demás invito a Lucy a caminar con el, quería saber que le molestaba a ella. Por lo tanto ambos estaban en la misma situación; creían que su pareja ocultaba algo y se les hacia que actuaban raro.

* * *

_Zona de Lockers_

Gray se recargaba frente a su locker con la vista en el suelo, estaba tomando aire después de salir corriendo como loco. Justo ahora se debatía sobre como abrir su locker, no quería ser victima de una broma pesada. Se erguió y observo un poster pegado en la puerta de su locker, lo despego poco a poco con los sentidos al cien por ciento, preparándose para esquivar lo que Natsu tuviera preparado para el.

Nunca salió nada de detrás del poster, viéndolo de reojo supo que era un poster de Max, solamente para matar el tiempo se dispuso a leer lo que estaba escrito, pero no avanzo mas halla del titulo

-¡Natsu y Lucy; la pareja perfecta de Fairy Tail!- exclamo casi atragantándose por la sorpresa, con que razón Natsu estaba tan confiado. Max el rey del chisme lo estaba reconociendo como el mejor novio de la escuela, eso significaba una cosa

-Estoy perdiendo la batalla, maldita sea, yo que creí que iba ganando la apuesta-

-Disculpe- le llamo una voz femenina, Gray volteo y vio a una estudiante de primer grado, tenia unos lentes redondos y el cabello violeta además de que cargaba muchos libros (La que Laxus ayudo en el receso) sin decir ni una palabra mas le entrego una nota y se marcho

-Vaya- se expreso Gray con la mano sobre su nuca, no entendía nada, para disipar sus dudas observo la nota la cual tenia un mensaje que decía "Un consejo: Anímate a hacer lo que tu oponente no se ha atrevido a llevar a cabo"

El Fullbuster se rasco la cabeza, el mensaje era ambiguo. Lo guardo en sus bolsillos por si le servía mas adelante. Volviendo a leer el poster llego a sentirse desanimado, todo lo que estaba en este acreditaba a Natsu y Lucy como una pareja sin igual, no decía nada de Gray y Juvia.

-"_Debo actuar pero ya. No voy a perder a como de lugar"_- pensó con ansias de contraatacar a Natsu.

El circulo vicioso empezaba de nuevo, el espíritu competitivo le hacia ignorar su resolución de no jugar mas con Juvia

Mas adelante la chica de cabello violeta se acercaba al sujeto que la había mandando a llevarle el mensaje a Gray.

El tipo sonrió satisfecho-Buen trabajo, Lucky Ollieta- la felicito tocando con la yema de su dedo índice la frente de la estudiante

La pobre chica tenia miedo y temblaba, era claro que Laxus no la había ayudado como le había hecho creer a Lucy sino todo lo contrario– ¿Ya me va a dejar ir?- le pregunto poniendo la vista al suelo incapaz de confrontarlo

-Claro que si, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Eres libre- le dijo actuando prepotente, ella no contesto nada y comenzó a caminar, cuando paso a un lado se cayo al suelo, todos sus libros terminaron de nuevo regados en el suelo y esta vez incluso sus lentes se partieron en dos –Jaja fíjate donde caminas perdedora- se burlo Laxus, el le había puesto el pie a propósito -¿Qué quieres llorar? Una vez perdedora siempre perdedora-

Ollieta quería llorar, quería hacerle saber a todos sus conocidos lo cruel y traicionero que era el Dreyar. Pero no podía hacerlo, cualquiera que se atreviera a delatar a Laxus le esperaba un futuro desagradable.

-Natsu. Pronto tú también tendrás que tomar en serio el consejo que te deje en el aula de artes. Al principio creí que el que no besaras a Lucy era malo para mis planes, ahora me he dado cuenta de que es el peor movimiento que pudiste haber hecho-

* * *

_No muy lejos de con Gray_

Natsu y Lucy caminaban lado a lado, ambos muy serios, ninguno encontraba la manera de empezar y descubrir que le pasaba el uno al otro. Ser novios tenia sus pro y sus contra; ahora tenían que ser mas cuidadosos con lo que decían, la verdad era algo incomodo ya que cuando solo eran amigos se decían las cosas sin estar al pendiente de nada, ahora que eran mas unidos, las cosas también se volvían mas complicadas.

-¡_Rayos! No lo soporto mas, debo saber que tiene a Lucy tan perdida_- se dijo Natsu perdiendo el autocontrol

Lucy también ya no podía tolerar el silencio -_Sera mejor que le pregunte, esto me esta matando. No podemos perder la comunicación de esta manera_-

Natsu fue quien rompió el silencio –Sabes Lucy, el día de hoy te he visto distraída, además de que no te ves muy contenta. Quisiera saber que te esta afectando-

-"_Es muy despistado, se lo diré_"- se convenció la Heartphilia –Lo que me tiene así es verte actuar tan raro, me estas preocupando-

-¿Yo actuando raro?- le pregunto Natsu deteniéndose, se puso a pensar levemente en lo que había hecho en todo el día y su peor miedo apareció –"_Lucy ya descubrió… ¿lo de la apuesta?_"- se pregunto con tensión reflejada en sus músculos faciales

Lucy sintió que se arrepentía por haber puesto a Natsu en esa posición tan incomoda. Por el bien de la relación recobro fuerzas para continuar –Te desapareces, me dices que todo esta bien, que platique con mis amigas y que me aprecias, pero después te pones tenso e indeciso- explico resumiendo lo que le había preocupado en todo el día, recordando sobre todo lo del beso que no fue

-_Yo soy el que esta lastimándola, soy un idiota, me pongo alterado y me enojo por que Gray es muy persistente, tu no tienes nada que ver, Lucy ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_- se pregunto Natsu, en estos momentos sentía odio a su persona

-No lo tomes mal Natsu, pero creo que hay asuntos en los que tenemos que ponernos serios. Tenemos que hablar sin ocultarnos nada- le dijo tomando la mano de Natsu para aumentar la confianza de el, la palabra "ocultarnos" retumbaba una y otra vez en la mente del chico

Laxus a escondidas escuchaba la conversación, nada le interesaba mas que ver como se desarrollaba su plan –"_Lucy es bastante madura en esto. Jeje es justo la chica que necesito para triunfar como el máximo alumno de Fairy Tail. Mi graduación con ella a mi lado será magnifica"_- pensaba con admiración. Entonces se asomo un poco para alcanzar a contemplar al joven por el que sentía aborrecimiento, era la primera vez que se mostraba vulnerable y desforzado –"_Interesante, Natsu el alumno famoso por su inquebrantable determinación y una capacidad de tomar decisiones rápidas muestra una debilidad en los temas del amor. La perdida de la chica que mas amaba lo dejo cicatrizado de por vida. Quizás pueda explotar eso a mi favor_"-

-¡_Mie***, no se que me pasa! ¡No puedo reaccionar!_- gritaba el Dragneel por dentro, sus mayores virtudes ahora eran su debilidad, todo esto aunado al miedo que le daba que Lucy hubiera descubierto sobre la apuesta. Laxus le había asegurado que Lucy no se enojaría con el en caso de descubrir la apuesta, pero ¿y si no pasaba eso? No quería perder a Lucy, no se lo perdonaría, era la persona en la que mas confiaba, era _su amiga _del alma.

Lucy ya no quiso prolongar la difícil conversación y fue al grano –Se honesto conmigo y contigo mismo Natsu. Todo mundo se sorprendió de verte deprimido hace rato, pero fueron contados los que sabían la razón de por que estabas tan mal emocionalmente. Yo soy una de esas personas-

_-Lucy lo sabía, siempre lo supo- _concluyo Natsu tan sorprendido que no podía conjugar ni una sola palabra. La conversación estaba tornándose muy distinta a lo que el esperaba. No tenía nada que ver con la apuesta.

-Natsu, ahora somos novios y por el bien de nosotros dos necesito que esta vez si me contestes una pregunta nueva, no te asustes, no te voy a apresurar como en el receso. Ahora lo que me interesa saber es si ya has salido de la depresión, sacarme la duda de lo que sientes por dentro- Lucy tomo ahora la otra mano de Natsu y se acerco mas a el –Natsu ¿ya superaste el dolor por Lisanna?-

Estocada directa al corazón, el punto mas sensible de Natsu. Aunque Lucy hubiera tenido buenas intenciones acababa de darle a su novio en el punto débil.

Solo Gildartz y Happy le habían llegado a hacer esa pregunta, y solo al primero le había contado sus más recónditos pensamientos y secretos. Trago saliva y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, no había escape, no podía evadir como lo había hecho con Erza o Happy, si no contestaba lastimaría aun mas a Lucy, le iba a dar a entender que no confiaba en ella. Además seria demasiado injusto ocultarle la verdad a Lucy, después de todo ya le estaba ocultando lo de la apuesta y eso le molestaba la consciencia.

Se recargo sobre la pared mas cercana, se limpio la gota de sudor de su frente, su ritmo respiratorio era dificultoso, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, todo daba vueltas, necesitaba tiempo –Lucy, dame cinco minutos, necesito, ver algo, tendrás tu respuesta, pase… lo que pase- le prometió hablando lentamente y en voz baja

-_Eres un genio Laxus_- se felicito el rubio a si mismo, acababa de descubrir el arma mas poderosa para acabar con Natsu. Aparte estaba disfrutando con todo el sufrimiento del chico –_Ahora sus defensas están bajas, esto se pone mejor_-

Lucy noto que los ojos de Natsu estaban un poco vidriosos, asintió con la cabeza y le dejo ir. Cuando el se dio la vuelta una gota transparente cayo al suelo; una lagrima

_-"¿Que he hecho? lo lastime"-_ pensó ella con las palmas de sus manos sobre sus labios y el corazón exaltado, no había imaginado que Natsu siguiera tan dolido. A estas alturas la respuesta a la pregunta planteada era clara.

-Lucy- la llamo Laxus saliendo de su escondite el cual estaba a espaldas de la rubia –Iba pasando y no pude evitar presenciar su conversación- se expreso hipócritamente con voz dulce

Lucy se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos con el antebrazo antes de darse la vuelta y confrontar al rubio – ¿Viste a Natsu? No lo había visto tan destrozado, todo es mi culpa-

-Hey, conserva la calma. Acuérdate de lo que hablamos, perder la cabeza es lo peor que podrías hacer en esta situación. Más por que este es tu momento-

-¿Momento?-

-Aja, el que Natsu este herido no tiene nada que ver con lo que le dijiste. De hecho tú le puedes ayudar más de lo que le acabas de provocar. Créeme en estos momentos el necesita mas de ti, que lo abraces, que le apoyes, ve tras el y muéstrale que estas dispuesta a curarlo- le sugirió Laxus guardándose lo que buscaba "_Que lo beses_"

-¿Tu crees eso?- le pregunto la rubia deseosa de ayudar a su novio

-Si, además piénsalo, en estos momentos su corazón esta abierto, su mente no esta como para ocultar secretos, en este momento puedes averiguar si te ama o no- Laxus noto que a Lucy no le parecía una buena idea aprovecharse del estado emocional de Natsu, acababa de cometer un grave error; Lucy no era tan fácil de manipular. Enseguida corrigió sus palabras –No te creas, abrázalo solo si el quiere que lo hagas, fíjate bien en sus reacciones. Quizás hasta termine deseando un beso tuyo. Anda ve tras el-

Lucy ya estaba convencida y con pasos lentos siguió el mismo camino que Natsu. Laxus se dio la media vuelta, no podía arriesgarse mas, aunque quería saber lo que pasaría a continuación, todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan.

* * *

_De vuelta en la zona de Lockers_

Gray se encontraba como a veinte metros de donde estaban los lockers, justo ahora arrancaba un poster de la pared, afortunadamente Max no había colocado muchos y este era el último. El sonido de unos pasos llamó la atención de Gray.

Natsu caminaba pesadamente rumbo a su casillero, una sombra cubría sus ojos haciéndolo ver deprimente.

Cuando llego a su locker estrello su frente contra el metal.

-¿Qué se trae este?- se pregunto Gray, decidió ir a ver que sucedía pero la melódica voz de Juvia le hablo desde lejos "Psht Gray-sama venga a ver esto"

Para Gray atender a Juvia era mas importante y fue a con ella alejándose de Natsu por completo.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo Natsu dándose otro frentazo esta vez mas fuerte, entonces saco su llave y abrió su compartimiento. Adentro todo era un desorden; cuadernos y libros se mezclaban con reglas y lápices, por allí podían verse algunos de los objetos que usaba para su bromas, las paredes estaban recubiertas de posters de dragones. El chico desesperadamente comenzó a sacar lo que había en su locker tirando todo al suelo – ¿Donde esta?- se pregunto apretando los dientes escarbando mas y mas, al fin dio con el blanco que buscaba; una foto, era pequeña de 5x5 centímetros además de estar algo gastada.

_Hace más de un mes_

_Era ya de noche, Natsu estaba junto a su cama con un bote de basura a la derecha, con tijeras en las manos destrozaba las pocas fotos de Lisanna que tenia y las desechaba como si fueran nada para el._

_Happy entro y lo observo, verlo haciendo semejante cosa le llevo a preguntarle con asombro -¿Pero que crees que haces Natsu?-_

_Natsu observo al gato con sus ojos ojerosos por las largas noches sin dormir que había pasado -Yo debo olvidarla- contesto a secas decidido a luchar y dejar de sufrir_

_De vuelta a la realidad…  
_

La última foto de Lisanna estaba entre sus manos, ya había tenido la oportunidad de destruirla pero no se había atrevido, la había sepultado entre sus pertenencias, simbolizando lo que quería hacer con sus propios sentimientos.

-No es lo mismo- hablo débilmente admitiendo lo equivocado que había estado en aquella ocasión –Lisanna, no puedo olvidarte- le hablo a la foto como si le hablara directamente a ella-¡No puedo!- grito en un vano intento de sacar el dolor

Para estos momentos Lucy ya lo había alcanzado y le observaba a sus espaldas, no escuchaba ni podía observar lo que este tenía entre sus manos, mas ese grito hablaba como si fueran cientos de palabras

-Día tras día intento encerrar en una caja lo que siento por ti, me convenzo a mi mismo de que te he olvidado, aparento haberte dejado en el pasado. Siendo honesto, yo…-

En la imaginación de Natsu apareció Lisanna, se veía borrosa y poco definida, mas reconocible – ¿_Si Natsu?_-

-Yo te sigo amando-termino con voz destrozada rindiéndose a la verdad. Podía engañar a todos los que le rodeaban, pero era imposible hacérselo a si mismo

La Lisanna imaginaria sonrió contenta y comenzó a desintegrarse de pies a cabeza, Natsu no quería que desapareciera, pero no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo lo cual le hizo sentir impotente. Aunque hubiera sido una ilusión mental, el destino podía llegar a ser el mismo en la vida real.

Era demasiado incluso para el, sus energías se estaba drenando por la explosión emocional que sufría. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de sentón quedando recargado en la parte inferior de su casillero –Gildartz-sensei dijo que el tiempo cura las heridas ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que cargar con esto?-

Como Natsu estaba frente a Lucy, esta si pudo oír esas palabras que dijo estando recargado en el metal –Natsu…-

El pelirosa abrió los ojos grandes, oculto la foto en su bolsillo y se puso de pie, no quería que Lucy le viera en ese estado lastimero, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Ya pasaron cinco minutos? Te daré mi respuesta- dijo dispuesto a enfrentar la realidad y decir todo aunque le doliera mucho.

Lucy se le acerco y lo abrazo, en estos momentos el necesitaba una amiga y no una novia –No es necesario, no te presionare mas. Sigo siendo tu amiga-

El abrazo fue breve, pero hizo sentir a Natsu un poco mejor, en un momento así un abrazo era la mejor medicina –Gracias Lucy-

Ella quería alivianar las cosas, así que se ofreció a ayudarle a reacomodar el desastre.

-Lucy me deje llevar, el pasado sigue persiguiéndome. Pero me voy a esforzar por no preocuparte mas- le dijo el Dragneel ya mas tranquilo. El tema de la apuesta ni siquiera pasaba por su mente

* * *

_En esos momentos con Gray y Juvia_

-¿Que sucede Juvia?- preguntaba Gray a su novia, ya se esperaba la peor, cuando Juvia saco uno de los infames poster y se lo mostro

-Max-san traía uno de estos, se me hizo colorido y se lo pedí, me dijo que lo acababa de editar. Me encanto, Natsu y Lucy son una pareja sin igual- hablo entusiasmada –Tiene que leerlo- Juvia le obsequio el poster

-No lo son- negó Gray rotundamente, leyendo el contenido se dio cuenta de que era demasiado fantasioso y exagerado –"_Esto es obra de Natsu_"-

-"_A Gray-sama no le gustó_"-

El Fullbuster estaba disgustado, comprendía que todo era una táctica de Natsu y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados –Juvia sígueme, mostrémosles quien es la mejor pareja de Fairy Tail-

-¿Mostrarle a quien?- le pregunto Juvia a la vez que su novio la tomaba de la mano con una expresión de enojo en la cara.

Los dos llegaron a los lockers en el momento en que Lucy y Natsu terminaban de acomodar las pertenencias de este último.

_-"¿Y ahora que hago?"- _Gray ya lo tenía, no había nadie más que ellos cuatro, era el momento perfecto para actuar. De casualidad en esos momentos su celular vibro. Le había llegado un mensaje que decía: "Natsu no se ha atrevido a besar a Lucy"

Tras leer el mensaje, saco de su pantalón el mensaje escrito de antes "Anímate a hacer lo que tu oponente nunca se a atrevido a llevar a cabo"

¿Quién le había mandado esos mensajes? Quien sabe. De cualquier manera la combinación de ambos le decía que hacer para dejar a Natsu contra las cuerdas. Se movió y seductoramente puso a Juvia contra la pared, con su cuerpo le cubría por enfrente, entonces acerco sus labios al oído de ella para decirle con un tono de voz sensual –Hay algo que me muero por hacerte-

A Juvia se le enchino la piel por que era la primera vez que el le hablaba tan seductor y atrevido, esto iba a terminar en algo grande y maravilloso.

-Mira Natsu, son Gray y Juvia- le señalo Lucy al despistado Natsu quien seguía un poco atontado por lo que había pasado

Gray estaba besando a Juvia en un enorme y apasionado beso, Juvia pasaba las yemas de sus dedos lentamente por la espalda desnuda de Gray (recuerden que casi nunca trae camisa) y Gray descansaba sus manos en las caderas de ella. Al pasar los segundos se vieron forzados a terminar su acto por falta de aire, ella estaba roja como tomate, respirando profusamente y el tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Palabras no había entre ellos, solo miradas, había sido un momento inmemorable.

Gray movió el cuello y miro a Natsu a los ojos con la misma sonrisa que este último le había dedicado cuando le reto a que fuera a ver su locker. Era su manera de decirle a su rival que era inferior.

Natsu tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo, los ojos redondos y bien abiertos, presentaba dificultades para articular palabras, le era demasiado sorprendente el que ellos ya hubieran llegado a tanto en poco tiempo. Se había descuidado, incluso había olvidado la apuesta y ahora se daba cuenta de que el iba perdiendo la batalla -Gray, Juvia, ellos se besaron-

Lucy inclino la cabeza y se le quedo viendo a su mejor amigo, se veía cómicamente fastidiado por que Gray y Juvia se hubieran besado, algo le molestaba ¿Qué seria?

La rubia giro el cuello a la izquierda y allí estaba Laxus semiescondido haciéndole ademanes y moviendo los labios, ella pudo leer lo que el le trataba de decir "Bésalo, quiere que tu lo beses"

Lucy dio un aplauso, era verdad, al parecer Natsu deseaba recibir un beso como el que acababa de presenciar, tal como le había dicho Laxus, el momento llegaría y ahora era cuando.

Tenía que dejar atrás sus miedos, así como a esa niña nerviosa e indecisa y ser más atrevida. Respiro profundo y entonces decidió dar su primer paso.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso Natsu? ¿No quieres hacer algo al respecto?-pregunto con voz suave casi aterciopelada, alzando una ceja con una mirada bastante sensual.

El chico que se encontraba bastante molesto observando al par de novios, escucho lo que la Heartphilia había mencionado, claro que había un problema, Gray se adelanto mucho en la apuesta y ahora era mas difícil vencerlo, y si, claro que quería hacer algo para demostrarle que el no se quedaba atrás. Por lo que esperando un buen consejo de su chica giro su cabeza para verla.

-¿Qué debería hacer? Eh, Lucy ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto notando la soñadora expresión de la joven.

-¿Qué te observo raro? No es cierto- dijo con su voz aterciopelada pasando su mano por el cuello del Dragneel de manera provocativa.

-¿Q-Qué haces Lucy?- pregunto al sentir estremecer su espina dorsal, aunque en estos momentos el viera su relación con Lucy como una amistad, no podía evitar tener instintos de hombre. Así que retrocedió alejándose de Lucy pero choco contra su locker, dando la semejanza a una presa acorralada ante su depredador.

La rubia se acerco más a Natsu y tomo su rostro entre sus manos-¿Qué sucede Natsu? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-pregunto en tono juguetón quedando a escasos centímetro de el rostro de el, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lucy- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el nervioso muchacho, viendo sus ojos color chocolate, sus respiraciones chocaban, ella había cerrado los ojos mientras se aproximaba más a su rostro, la observaba fijamente, en estos momentos su mente estaba en blanco.

Escasos tres centímetros los separaban, Natsu estaba apunto de ceder, la tentación era enorme, fue entonces cuando en su mente aparecieron unas palabras, las que había leído en la nota secreta que leyó en clase de artes "Nunca copies los movimientos de tu oponente, hacerlo le hará parecer mas apto y dominante".

_-"Todavía estoy en la apuesta"-_ se concentro recordando lo importante que era para el obtener la victoria. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Lucy y empujo aumentando el espacio entre ellos, era el momento de ser firme y no quedar humillado frente al pelinegro que tanto le molestaba.

-Lucy, no es el momento- le dijo con seriedad buscando ser lo menos cortante posible

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió como su corazón se apretujaba contra su pecho, Natsu la había rechazado rotundamente.

-¿C-Cómo?- pregunto sin poder creer que se hubiera detenido.

-es tan solo que… no quiero que vayamos tan rápido, siento que es mejor para nosotros que lo tomemos lento-mintió diciendo la primer excusa que se le vino a la mente, en verdad lo que quería era que Gray no se creciera pero tampoco que pensara en que su relación con Lucy se derrumbaba.

Una enorme desilusión apareció en los ojos de la Heartphilia, pero aun así no quería presionar al chico, por lo que intento mantener su postura.

-si, claro, tienes razón-le apoyo desviando la mirada, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, y no quería que Natsu se diera cuenta de ello.

-me alegro de que comprendas, gracias Lucy-dijo con una sonrisa, intentando alivianar la tensión entre ambos-bueno, entonces me voy, tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos, te veo después-se despidió con un ademan y enseguida se marcho. Ya lejos de ella, frunció el ceño y mostro los dientes, se sentía como un completo idiota, esto de tener que luchar contra Gray le estaba cansando, confundiendo y lo peor; no poder ser el mismo con Lucy y era natural que a ella le incomodara. No había de otra, debía de solucionar los problemas en su relación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Happy tenía razón, en el amor las cosas no eran tan fáciles; ni olvidar a Lisanna, ni intentarlo con Lucy.

Por otro lado con Lucy era una situación muy parecida, ella se sentía una tonta, Natsu no quería que lo besara, eso no era bueno, parecía que el la iba a aceptar, pero no, le rechazo de forma tajante y este ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto le había dolido.

Su mirada clavada en el casillero de Natsu no le permitía ver quienes pasaban por el pasillo, por lo que no se percato de cuando alguien se poso detrás de ella y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-oh, pobre de ti, cuanto lamento que Natsu no te quiera como tu a el-dijo una voz con compasión, Lucy se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Laxus, quien la observaba con lastima

-Natsu me quiere, solo que aun no esta listo para ir tan rápido-defendió enérgica a su chico la rubia.

-no te enfades conmigo, yo tan solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que salgas lastimada -dijo con gran grado de hipocresía el rubio-y con lo que he visto es suficiente, si el no te beso es por algo-dijo muy seguro de si.

La ultima frase llamo la atención de la Heartphilia, pues en verdad se preguntaba que era eso que había echo que Natsu se detuviera y que la alejara.

-¿Por qué…Natsu se detuvo?-pregunto con interés.

-Lucy, eres demasiado ingenua e inexperta en este tema-se lamento el alumno de tercer grado negando con la cabeza, luego la vio directamente a los ojos-si Natsu no te beso es por que no te desea con todo su ser y lamento tener que decírtelo, pero prefiero que te enteres lo mas pronto posible antes de que sigas lastimándote- hizo una pausa y una mueca de que batallaba para explicarse, que estaba apunto de decir algo realmente difícil-para Natsu tu eres un consuelo, la que utiliza para olvidar a su primer amor: Lisanna-.

En ese momento el cuerpo de ella se paralizo, desde su mente hasta su corazón, parecía tener lógica lo que Laxus le decía, hace un par de minutos Natsu había admitido en un grito desgarrador que aun no olvidaba a Lisanna, que aun la amaba, por eso Natus actuaba tan extraño desde hace tiempo, por eso no la beso en las dos ocasiones que había tenido la oportunidad.

No, no era verdad, su mente estaba maquinando en pesimismo, no podía ser cierto.

-eso no es verdad, Natsu no jugaría conmigo nunca, el no se atrevería-dijo defensiva, aunque mas que ello parecía que ella era la que intentaba auto convencerse de ello- el nunca lo haría…-fue su ultima frase con aura pensativa, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su salón.

-"_No se atrevería. Pero mis geniales intervenciones lo han llevado a hacerlo_"- Laxus vio como la rubia se iba, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, se recargo sobre un locker, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con malicia-tu corazón empieza a dudar Lucy, me pregunto que pasara contigo después-.

-¿Qué pasara después de que, Laxus?- pregunto una voz varonil plantándose una sombra frente a el, el Dreyar tenia la vista baja, pero al escuchar esa voz tan desafiante levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con un chico que lo observaba con una mirada retadora a través de unos lentes, no se reflejaba en ellos ninguna pizca de miedo a su persona, ni siquiera su posición en la escuela; era Leo el nuevo Loki.

- ¿Y tu quien te crees para hablarme así?-pregunto observándolo con desprecio considerando un insulto la manera de dirigirse a él "el rey de la escuela". Después de unos segundos trono los dedos y hablo de forma sarcástica-ah, ya lo recuerdo, eres Loki el mujeriego, ups, digo ahora eres "Leo el olvidado"-se mofo con sorna.

El pelinaranja rechino los dientes, odiaba que le recordaran su antigua vida, pero tampoco le gustaba que se burlaran de su nuevo ser –no estoy para tus bromas Laxus, escuche tu conversación con Lucy y quiero saber que es lo que planeas-exigió molesto, casualmente había salido a caminar en el instituto y cuando pasaba por los casilleros logro oír toda la charla y percibió malas intenciones en el rubio.

-hmp ¿Cómo te atreves a exigirme tu a mi? No tengo que responder nada de lo que alguien tan insignificante como tú me pregunte-hablo con superioridad, comenzando a ponerse brusco.

Esas palabras solo aumentaron el enojo del chico, sin ningún temor se coloco frente a frente al Dreyar- escúchame bien, se que tienes malas intenciones con Lucy, y nada mas te atrevas a dañarla tanto física o emocionalmente y te juro…-trago saliva, el coraje comenzaba consumirlo-te juro que entonces te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho-concluyo con una mirada amenazante.

-Uy si claro, mírame estoy temblando de miedo-respondió sarcástico rodando los ojos- ha todo esto ¿Por qué tan interesado en Lucy?-.

El espíritu amenazante de Loki se doblo, por un momento la inseguridad apareció en sus ojos-eso a ti no te concierne-intento responder con valor, aunque su voz flaqueaba.

Fue entonces cuando el capitán de los deportes comprendió, por lo que sonrió con burla.

-no me digas que te gusta ella-dijo a punto de reír de lo irónico que resultaba aquello, el muchacho de segundo grado implemente desvió la mirada, había dado en el clavo -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estas enamorado de Lucy!-dijo soltando a reír a carcajadas burlonas.

Loki sentía como sus defensas bajaban, Laxus había encontrado la verdad.

El fornido rubio no podía dejar de reír, por lo que intento controlarse-¿y sabes que es lo que es más irónico? ¡Que tu crees que tienes oportunidad con ella!-dijo volviendo a reír.

Leo apretó los puños, no podía perder contra el Dreyar-y tú que sabes-.

-por dios, Lucy esta totalmente enamorada de Natsu, a ella no le interesas en lo mas mínimo. Ni hoy ni nunca- dijo sin misericordia alguna, a secas-oh acaso dime ¿Cuántas veces te ha hablado desde que esta saliendo con Natsu?-

Loki se quedo pensando, era verdad, Lucy no le había hablado en todo el día, a no ser que el la hubiera buscado, ellas estaba siempre con el Dragneel.

Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Laxus -búrlate lo que quieras, pero no retirare mi amenaza: no te atrevas a tocar a Lucy, o te arrepentirás-dio su ultimátum, se acomodo los lentes y se marcho.

Laxus seguía burlándose hasta cuando Leo se alejaba -Lárgate inofensivo gatito, puedes acercarte a Lucy todo lo que quieras, pronto tendrás que encarar tu patética realidad, jajajaja-

Leo se sentía muy débil, prácticamente estaba luchando internamente para no recaer en la depresión, no podía permitírselo, las palabras de Laxus le calaban, aun así el tenia que proteger a Lucy como lo había jurado, dar toda su alma por ella a pesar de tener el corazón en mil pedazos.

Diez minutos mas tarde, la voz de Erza se escucho por medio de los altavoces escolares: _Atención alumnos, las clases se suspenden a partir de este momento por cuestiones administrativas._

-Bien eso nos dará tiempo. Erza trae a Mistgun, hay que empezar el papeleo para traer a esa niña Wendy a Fairy Tail- le dijo Makarov a la pelirroja con gran gusto, todos los profesores habían acordado en ayudar al enmascarado atendiendo a su petición.

Un día de clases había terminado ¡Y que día! Nuevas parejas se cocinaban, pero todas tenían sus inquietudes. Inquietudes que solo se podían expresar en el silencio de la noche, cuando la tranquilidad cae sobre la localidad de Magnolia.

A eso de las diez de la noche muchos alumnos meditaban en lo que habían vivido:

* * *

_Casa de Levi McGarden_

La inteligente estudiante chateaba por computadora con su gran amiga Lucy

-Fue tan romántico, el aclaro todo y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido- escribió la peliazul con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro

-¿_Entonces se te declaro? ¿Ya son novios?_- escribió en respuesta la rubia desde su laptop

Levi torció la boca y tecleo –Bueno, la verdad no, no fue tan directo- escribió algo pensativa, enseguida volvió a escribir un nuevo mensaje emocionada –Pero creo que le agrado, ojala me sorprenda pronto y me pida que salgamos-

-_Pues suerte amiga. Oye ya me tengo que ir_-

-Claro, también te deseo suerte tanto en tus novelas como en el amor. Bye- se despidió la McGarden suspirando pensando en lo mismo que llevaba pensando todo el día; Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

_En el techo de una casa modesta de un sector pobre de la ciudad_

Gajeel se encontraba recostado viendo la luna, nunca había estado tan tranquilo, la paz recorría sus venas. Curiosamente a pesar de que al fin las cosas habían salido como quería no estaba satisfecho, deseaba a Levi con toda el alma, no la quería como solo una amiga, quería más de ella. Tanto como para no poder dormir.

-Mejor me pongo a trabajar para agarrar sueño- se dijo a si mismo bajando por unas escaleras a su taller, allí en una maquina de torno y con un trozo de metal empezó a fabricar un adorno inspirándose en su pequeña musa, lo que estaba creando era algo que nadie hubiera esperado de el.

* * *

_En esos momentos con Juvia_

-Gray-sama y Juvia, Gray-sama y Juvia… ¡Gray ama a Juvia!- exclamaba la Loxar saltando en su cama como si fuera una niña. No había duda, Gray la quería, la canción de amor, el grandioso beso en el que se fundieron ¡todas las pruebas lo indicaban!

La chica comenzó a sentirse un poco agotada y se recostó tomando un peluche entre sus brazos -¿Me pregunto que estará pensando Gray-sama en estos momentos?-

_En la residencia de Gray_

Gray jugaba videojuegos con sus hermanos, le estaba yendo de la patada, no había ganado ni una sola partida. Lyon le ponía unas arrastradas y hasta Ultear que era una jugadora casual prevalecía sobre un veterano como el.

-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, a diferencia de ustedes yo si soy importante. Ah y por cierto Gray, me parece que estas perdiendo la cabeza y todo tu dinero jaja- rio Ultear tomando unos billetes de una mesa

-¡¿Que?- exclamo Gray, luego busco en sus bolsillos y estaban vacios – ¿Acaso aposte con Ultear?- le pregunto a su hermano.

Lyon tenía cara de sorpresa -Ay Gray ¿pues donde andas? Apostaste en el Smash Bros y Ultear barrio contigo. Ni yo me la puede creer, estas perdiendo el toque-

Gray suspiro, no tenia concentración, ni siquiera para saber lo que hacia, andaba así de embobado desde que beso a Juvia. Nunca había llegado a quedar tan maravillado como con esa unión de labios. De ese momento en adelante no había sido capaz de estar en el mundo real.

Antes de besarla, ella le era una chica simpática, linda y buena onda, nada más y nadamenos. Después del acto ahora era un nuevo universo por explorar, ya no solo le caía bien, ya era la dueña de sus pensamientos. No solo era linda ¡era irresistible! Su figura moviéndose con gracia, su suave piel blanca, sus expresivos ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, era como un fuego llameante que lo consumía, quería estar con ella mas y mas-

-¡Oi Gray!- le grito Lyon en el oído, Gray se molesto pero el de cabello gris actuó antes de que se armara una pelea –Perdona Gray, pero te quedaste otra vez como un idiota, aunque ¿en que estabas pensando? Es que tu cara mostraba cierta perversión, si vas a pensar en cosas calientes hazlo cuando no te estén viendo-

_-"Maldita sea"- _maldijo internamente, siempre era lo mismo, se la pasaba perdiéndose en el "Universo Juvia" súbitamente estaba súper interesado en los pensamientos de su novia. A pesar de haber terminado el día con ventaja sobre su rival en la apuesta eso le importaba poco –"_Solo fue un beso Gray, no pierdas el control_"-

-Mejor ya duérmete Gray. Haber si otro día me das mas pelea en el Halo- se despidió Lyon viéndolo todo perdido, prefiriendo dejarlo a solas

Gray se dejo caer sobre el suelo y trato de concentrarse en buscar una respuesta a su inquietud, no tardo en encontrar una teoría

-¿_Me estaré enamorando, de verdad?_- se pregunto todo asustado, el no podía enamorarse, era un alma libre, además se suponía que solo saldría con Juvia para vencer a Natsu.

Su _orgullo _le impedía aceptar la pura verdad: Gray Fullbuster estaba perdidamente enamorado de Juvia Loxar. La ola del amor le había golpeado de sorpresa y totalmente de frente.

-¡_No puedo estar enamorado!_- trato de convencerse por enésima vez, entonces fue a la cocina y vio a Lyon dormido de pie con una botella de soda en la mano –Miren quien necesita dormir- se burlo, era un momento perfecto para hacerle una pequeña broma, pero algo lo detuvo –_"Un momento, quizás Lyon pueda ayudarme a descubrir si estoy enamorado. Esperare una semana haber como van las cosas con Juvia y si sigo confundido acudiré con el, después de todo se supone que es un experto en temas de amor"_-

* * *

_Apartamento de Lucy_

Lucy terminaba de apagar la computadora, hablar con Levi era una clase de simbiosis, ya que siempre que se platicaban sus secretos y sentimientos ambas quedaban revitalizadas. La rubia fue a su ropero y en un dos por tres se puso el pijama, era el momento de caer rendida tras este difícil día.

Virgo entro toda apresurada y en pánico suplico -Señorita Lucy, perdóneme, perdóneme-

-Virgo, tranquila dime que pasa- le pidió la única descendiente de los Heartphilia, ni siquiera se alarmo, ya conocía que Virgo solía exagerar

-Es que en la tarde cuando usted fue a la tiendo un chico de piercings me trajo un articulo para usted y me dijo que era importante que se lo entregara y lo olvide. Si quiere castígueme por mi falta de memoria- se expreso la de pelo violeta inclinándose ante Lucy mostrándole el preciado objeto

-Ay Virgo, ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal, yo no soy dura como papa y es mas, para mi no eres una sirvienta sino una amiga. Bueno para que te sientas bien tomare ese objeto- la rubia cogió lo que le habían dejado y se sorprendió, brincando de felicidad dio el nombre del objeto –Son mis llaves estelares de colección. Ahora que recuerdo, Gajeel me las quito esa vez que me maltrato cuando era violento y despreciable-

-No entiendo nada. Por cierto el dijo que había agregado un par de accesorios nuevos en compensación- explico ya con la calma que la caracteriza

-Es cierto- asintió Lucy observándolas de cercas –Mira están el arquero Saggitarius y Leo el león. Ese Gajeel se acaba de ganar mi perdón, estas figuras son rarísimas- explico Lucy tomando esta última llave, le dio la vuelta y encontró una leyenda que la dejo pensando en cierto chico de cabello naranja, la descripción le caía como anillo al dedo

_Leo el león, valiente y leal, siempre velando por quienes ama._

-¿Que pasa señorita?- le pregunto notando el interés que mostraba Lucy en la llave de Leo

-Nada, todo bien- Lucy guardo las llaves en su cajón favorito el cual cerro con llave, allí dentro estaban sus mas valiosas posesiones. Loki le intrigaba misteriosamente.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿Cómo le fue con Natsu señorita?- pregunto Virgo ya con mas confianza después de ser tratada tan bien por Lucy, no como el señor Heartphilia que la regañaba cada vez que hacia preguntas comprometedoras.

La expresión de Lucy se derrumbo y se quedo viendo por la ventana, su voz mostraba que estaba un poco herida –Natsu, hoy descubrí por que es tan difícil entenderlo. Lo que pasa es que es mas inestable de lo que imagine, parece tener unos traumas ¡pero no por eso debería de jugar conmigo!-

-¿El esta jugando con sus sentimientos? No me parece que sea un tipo de persona manipuladora- .

-La verdad no se si sea cierto, como te digo Natsu es muy diferente a los demás y se cierra mucho hasta el punto de engañarse a si mismo, si vieras lo que batalle para sacar sus sentimientos a flote, A veces quisiera que fuera más diferente, que fuera como Loki-

Virgo observo cierta expresión soñadora de Lucy al decir las ultimas palabras -¿Qué dijo señorita?- le pregunto buscando que ella recalcara el comentario sobre Loki.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios, simplemente había hablado del corazón sin pensar – ¿Perdón?-

-Olvídelo Hebi Lucy-

Lucy bostezo y se estiro –Mmh, ya no aguanto. Voy a dormirme, hasta mañana Virgo- se despidió de la sirvienta, ya quería dejar el día atrás

-Hasta mañana señorita-

-_"Lo que dijo Laxus parece tan lógico, pero no, me niego a creerlo. Natsu y yo nos acostumbraremos a ser novios, ya se que las cosas eran mas fáciles cuando lo nuestro no pasaba de amistad. Ojala el pueda dejar su pasado atrás para que podamos estar juntos sin nada de por medio. ¡No hay de otra tenemos que ser nosotros dos y punto!"_- pensó Lucy antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, ni en sus últimos momentos del día se había dado por vencida ante los pensamientos negativos.

Virgo suspiro y fue de cuarto en cuarto para asegurarse de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas –"_Princesa Lucy, usted también se esta engañando, si no me equivoco a usted le gustan ciertos rasgos de Natsu, pero también de Loki, me pregunto ¿Cuál de ellos será su chico ideal? Supongo que usted ya tiene una visión de lo que busca en el amor. No me gustaría verla con el corazón dividido_"-.

La trabajadora mujer termino de apagar la ultima luz presente, ya le hacia falta un buen sueño al igual que a Lucy.

-"_No se si le guste Natsu como persona o si lo que siente es solo un capricho, el tiempo lo dirá. Sin embargo sea paciente y tenga precaución, pero sobretodo no se ate todo su futuro a las decisiones de una sola persona"_- pensó acomodando sus sabanas –_Eso mismo hice yo tiempo atrás cuando decidí trabajar con el señor Heartphilia, no era feliz por la manera en que me trataba, pero seguí terca y terca. El tiempo que he vivido con usted me la he pasado contenta y satisfecha y eso que nunca lo tuve en mente. Mmh un día de estos usted también descubrirá la felicidad, lo se_-.

Al igual que su amiga, la joven con apariencia de sirvienta cayó en un placentero sueño.

* * *

_Dos horas después en casa de Natsu_

"Salamander no Natsu" sufría nuevamente de insomnio, afortunadamente le era tan frecuente ese problema de sueño que ya no le incomodaba como antes. Llevaba como media hora recostado sobre su cama alzando las manos al aire en las cuales sostenía la foto que había sacado de su locker en la escuela. Su mente revivía aquellos momentos, pero también le recordaba la incertidumbre que le rodeaba, la espera de saber si podría volver a verla o no.

El había sufrido, llevaba semanas mortificándose en secreto, cuando nadie lo veía. La quería de vuelta pero a la vez no quería sufrir más.

Aparte de eso, ya había empezado a salir con Lucy y no se sentía muy decidido a intentar iniciar una relación romántica con Lucy, no podía negar que le agradaba estar con ella, sin embargo sentir lo mismo que sintió antes, le parecía una expectativa lejana.

Hoy la había dañado y eso era injusto ya que ella se portaba tan bien con el que no merecía ese trato, si alguien tenia que sentir el peso encima era el y nadie mas. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo y arrepentido, ni siquiera la cara de completo fastidio de Gray lo valía. La apuesta era algo tan complicado.

La peor parte del día había sido la de cuando se iban a besar, en la primera ocasión el se detuvo por una razón, el beso no hubiera sido ideal ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así si no fuera por amor? Simplemente estaba mal besarla solo para atacar a Gray, eso seria egoísta y descorazonado. En la segunda ocasión casi cedió por que se lleno de deseo por los labios de Lucy, simple deseo pero nada más. Afortunadamente esa nota secreta lo salvo de ceder. Quisiera haber podido explicárselo a Lucy para evitar hacerla sentir incomoda, nunca fue posible por culpa de la apuesta, esa malditaapuesta.

Happy ya llevaba un par de minutos observándolo, el Dragneel parecía un zombie y por eso el gato decidió entrar en acción –Natsu otra vez te dio insomnio-

La voz chillona del gato tomo a Natsu por sorpresa de modo que se exalto y dejo caer la foto al suelo –Lo mismo diría de ti-

-Yo soy un gato, así que también soy activo por las noches-

-En eso estas en lo cierto-

-Este muy pensativo Natsu, te fue muy mal en tu falsa relación ¿verdad? Yo que pensé que solo te importaba la apuesta-

-¿Q-que dices?-

-No te hagas el desatendido Natsu, tú sabes que no puedes con la apuesta, mira mejor ya deja ese juego atrás y explícale a Lucy la verdad antes de que las cosas empeoren-

-Tienes razón Happy- concordó Natsu viendo al techo

-Claro que si, soy el sabio Happy después de todo-

Natsu alzo los puños al aire y exclamo -¡Debo concentrarme solo en la apuesta!-

Happy se cayo de la impresión -¡No me refería a eso!-

-Voy a seguir en la apuesta, pero ya no voy a llevarme a nadie de por medio, ni Gray ni nadie mas. No me gusta el método de Laxus, voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera- afirmo Natsu. Antes de que Happy le cuestionara lo que trataba de decir, el chico término el relato de su plan –Voy a hacer que esto funcione como debe de ser, yo me voy a enamorar de Lucy-

-"_Que_ _cambio, ayer el decía que haría que Lucy se enamorara de el, pero ahora es el caso contrario_"- pensó Happy avanzando a con su amigo, se acerco lo suficiente como para pisar algo en el suelo, su sentido del tacto le indico que era algo liso y cuadrado, Happy lo recogió y observo que era una foto, una de esas fotos que en teoría habían sido destruidas y desechadas por Natsu, inmediatamente el animalito puso atención a Natsu, estaba petrificado tras ser descubierto.

-¿Y como piensas enamorarte de Lucy si todavía sigues extrañando y amando a esta chica?- le inquirió con seriedad dando la semejanza de ser un detective –No puedes dividir tu corazón en dos, tienes que decidir, o olvidas a Lisanna por completo o te arriesgas a jugártela y esperarla con esperanza-

-No necesito eso, ya dije que solo me voy a concentrar en la apuesta y punto- afirmo poniéndose bastante irreflexivo, cuando se ponía en ese plan no entraba en razón y su gato lo sabia

Happy se resigno por el momento -Bueno pues-

Sin embargo por dentro se guardaba su verdadera opinión sobre el estado emocional del Dragneel

-_"Natsu, no eres el mismo de antes, te ves vulnerable e indeciso, seguramente cualquier persona podría manipularte sin tener que esforzarse demasiado ¿Cuándo volverá el viejo Natsu? El que era determinado y asertivo. Lo peor es que estas dejando la cuestión vital para después; tus sentimientos. Si no empiezas reacomodando esa parte de ti te va a ir muy mal, estas actuando muy directo y sin reflexionar en las consecuencias. Si esto sigue así te vas a autodestruir y de pasada vas a afectar a más gente de la que crees. Vuelve Natsu, vuelve a ser el de antes"_-

Natsu se dejo caer boca abajo, le costaba mucho aceptar y expresar lo que existía en su corazón. Había jugado con fuego pensando que no se quemaría, tal como un niño se divierte con la inofensiva llama de una vela, pero así como una llama inofensiva puede provocar un impetuoso incendio forestal, el se había quemado y de pasada incendiaba a los demás.

En estos momentos ya comenzaba a sentirse adormecido, esta noche no le iría tan mal como en otras. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a sentirse adormecido

Una voz muy familiar le hablo, no era la aguda Happy, era una voz grave de un hombre, una voz potente como si fuera de un mítico dragón

_-Natsu, tu sabes muy bien lo que sientes, sabes muy bien a quien amas, entonces ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-_

Natsu salió de su estado de letargo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y buscaban de donde venia esa voz – ¡Igneel!- grito llamando a esa persona, pero no encontró nada, todo había sido un producto de su imaginación, aunque la voz se había oído tan real, era casi como le hubieran hablado cara a cara.

El pelirosa se recostó de nuevo, desilusionado y melancólico, pocas veces se detenía a recordar a esa persona. Natsu Dragneel no solo había perdido al amor de su vida, también a otra persona especial de la que nadie tenía conocimiento de su existencia

-_Igneel_, s_i tan solo estuvieras aquí para escucharme, para poder platicarte mis inquietudes y compartir mis logros, para que me aconsejaras sobre que debo hacer. Vuelve a casa papa _-

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Sección especial: Maxi reportes parte 5**_

-**Hey chicos y chicas, como les va el día. Hoy les tengo una entrevista con Jet y Droy, el plan era entrevistar al equipo completo de los shadow nerds más sin embargo Levi parece estar ocupada con un "asunto" llamado Gajeel. Con ustedes Jet y Droy**-

-_Aquí Jet, el cerebro mas rápido de Fairy Tail_-

-Pero yo, el gran Droy soy mas inteligente que tu-

-**Que falta de humildad chicos y mas por que Levi es mas lista que ustedes dos, ahí les va la primer pregunta de la entrevista ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen con Levi?**-

-_Pues somos amigos desde la infancia, todos compartimos el amor por el conocimiento_-

-Y también estamos enamorados de Levi, pero ella no nos hace caso-

-**Wow, eso ni me lo sabia, ya que nunca han demostrado que sienten algo por Levi, inevitablemente me veo forzado a hacerles otra pregunta ¿Qué harán ahora que Levi se esta acercando a Gajeel?**-

-_Ese maldito, ni crea que lo dejaremos acercársele a Levi, es una mala influencia para ella. Si sigue como esta nos veremos forzado a separarlos a la fuerza_-

-Y lo haremos a como de lugar y por cualquier medio que sea necesario, en serio, cualquier método-

**-Si supieran cuan malvados se ven. Gracias por su tiempo Jet y Droy-**

(_Los entrevistados en cuestión se marchan_)

-**Hasta aquí por hoy amigos. El próximo Maxi reporte será para…Lord Bixlow… mama mía, vayan preparándose psicológicamente por que la perversión de lord Bixlow puede marcarlos de por vida**-

(_Max se despide y va con el Dr. Saggitarius a prepararse psicológicamente para el Maxi reporte del capitulo siguiente_)

* * *

Ok, han sucedido muchas cosas en este capitulo. Trate de profundizar un poco más en los sentimientos de los personajes, incluso hacer a alguien generalmente descuidado y directo como Natsu mas sensible.

Natsu y Gray tienen un par de defectos a los que tendrán que enfrentarse; la indecisión y el orgullo respectivamente. Han jugado con fuego y el daño esta hecho ¿Podrán recomponer las cosas?

Los dos ya están sacando a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos y las cosas marchan muy distintas para los dos ¿Serán capaces de seguir en este tonto juego de la apuesta?

Lucy ya ha visto que no todo es color de rosa y que a veces las cosas no son como uno lo planea ¿Cómo va a sobrellevar esta situación? La otra novia; Juvia se ha creído todas las simulaciones de Gray y esta contenta a mas no poder ¿terminara después con el corazón roto?

Gazille y Levi (mi pareja favorita de FT) han terminado con el malentendido y es claro que sienten algo mutuo ¿empezaran de novios a pesar de las dificultades que esto implicaría?

Loki sigue aferrándose con lo que le queda de voluntad todo por el bien de Lucy ¿por cuanto mas podrá soportar la desilusión?

Como ven ya mero se viene Wendy, lo cual dará inicio una nueva saga después de esta la cual ya estoy planificando. Fans de Erza/Gerard, descuiden si habrá mas de esta pareja mas adelante en los siguientes capítulos y la fría Ultear cambiara su estrategia por completo.

Por el momento no les tengo el nombre del siguiente capitulo, lo estoy todavía pensando un poco, ya que a estas alturas mis opciones son muchas sobre como proceder y quiero aprovechar esa pequeña libertad para acomodar bien los asuntos. De hecho los 2-3 capítulos siguientes van a ser muy importantes en el futuro de este fic.

Se despide Lau-95-Berry conocida como "Girl-Hatake 95" por estos rumbos


	17. La conexión

¿Alguien ha visto el anime últimamente? Han sido episodios de relleno y obviamente con personajes de relleno, eso es bueno para mí ya que así tengo mas personajes para utilizar en este fic, aparte esos capítulos están divertidos. Además de que el opening nuevo (creo que es el siete) trae algunos detalles interesantes.

Ups, creo que ya empecé con el pie izquierdo al introducir el capitulo con un comentario tan raro, así que aquí esta el Capitulo 17 a la orden y la temática del día es "conexión" ¿a que me refiero? La respuesta la encontraran más adelante

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Anteriormente; _

_Natsu y Gray han jugado con fuego y se han quemado; el Dragneel aun no puede olvidar a su primer amor pero quiere enamorarse de Lucy, mientras que el Fullbuster esta cayendo enamorado de Juvia._

_Lucy se ha llevado la peor parte, pero se aferra a que las cosas saldrán mejor con su novio. Similarmente Loki ha decidido proteger a Lucy con toda su alma contra cualquier hombre que tenga la intención de lastimarla, como lo es Laxus, quien a su vez mueve los asuntos para hacer que Natsu y Lucy queden emocionalmente destrozados._

_Gajeel y Levi han arreglado el malentendido y hasta han terminado siendo amigos._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy, Capitulo 17; La conexión**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Natsu y Gray iniciaron sus relaciones románticas con Lucy y Juvia respectivamente, durante el primer día, los dos jugaron con los sentimientos de sus novias buscando desanimarse el uno al otro. Las cosas han cambiado y ahora ambos han cesado casi por completo esos ataques mutuos. La razón esta escondida en sus sentimientos.

En un día comun de clases, Natsu caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo de la escuela, era la hora del receso por lo cual no tenia ni razón para apurarse, ademas andaba solo. Su mente estaba concentrada en una plática que tuvo en la mañana con el único ser inteligente que habitaba con el.

* * *

_Hace unas dos horas y media en casa de Natsu y Happy_

_El chico de camisa sin mangas acababa de alistar sus libros para la escuela, así que fue a verse en el espejo y esforzarse por sonreír y verse lo mas positivo posible, no quería presentarse en la escuela con una cara larga, ya que afectaría a Lucy y eso era lo menos que quería en este día._

_El gato azul entro al cuarto y se quedo estupefacto de encontrar a su amigo viéndose al espejo –Oye Natsu, no sabía que te importara tanto tu apariencia-_

_-A mi no me importa, pero a Lucy si- afirmo dándose la vuelta para mirar a su mascota parlante con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza –Hoy me voy a enamorar de Lucy-_

_Happy se sorprendió aun más que antes, al punto que cayó de espaldas al suelo –Eso fue lo que dijiste la semana pasada, creí que estabas bromeando en esa ocasión-_

_Natsu torció la boca y se rasco la nuca –No entiendo que tiene de extraño, todos se enamoran-_

_-Aye, todos se enamoran, pero no lo hacen a la fuerza- explico el gato tratando de darse a entender –No te puedes enamorar de Lucy solo por que lo dices, ese sentimiento es algo que se va dando naturalmente, no se puede forzar, si no sientes nada por Lucy lo sentirás conforme pasa el tiempo, aunque por lo que he visto la sigues viéndola con los mismos ojos de siempre-_

_Natsu cruzo los brazos –En eso ultimo te doy la razón Happy, sin embargo en tus primeras afirmaciones no estas tan acertado- Natsu froto sus manos y riendo prosiguió –Jeje eh estado planeando muy bien, tengo el plan para acelerar el proceso y enamorarme de Lucy en un solo día-_

_-Uff Natsu por algo dicen que eres una papa en el amor- se burlo el gato suspirando como si fuera un caso perdido_

_-No me creas si no quieres, ya veras como al final del día estaré enamorado de Lucy, lo se por que mi plan es infalible es que ya ha sido probado exitoso hace tiempo atrás- revelo el salamander muy seguro de si mismo, captando el interés de Happy quien no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿A que se refiere con que ya ha sido probado antes?"_

* * *

_De vuelta al presente_

Natsu ya casi llegaba a su objetivo, los nervios se hicieron presentes, por ello inhaló aire y lo expulso lentamente disipando la inquietud –Lucy, ya no voy a jugar contigo, seremos la pareja ideal y Gray no podrá hacer nada mas que ponerse en posición fetal en una esquina de su casa y llamar a su mami jajaja-

* * *

_Por otro lado, en el primer piso del instituto…_

Cierto chico de cabellos naranjas caminaba sin rumbo fijo, de hecho parecía que su cuerpo caminaba por cuenta propia, ya había perdido la noción de la realidad por estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

En estos momentos estaba en una lucha interior, por más que tratara de convencerse de no volver a deprimirse, no podía evitar sentirse angustiado, las palabras que Laxus le había dicho el día anterior le habían calado y eran muy ciertas, por más que quisiera borrarlas no lo lograba.

¡Se sentía tan frustrado! ¿Por que tenia que enamorarse de Lucy? habiendo tantas otras chicas por ahí ¿Que paso? ¿Como le sucedió que no se la podía arrancar del corazón?

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenia que ocultarle el amor que sentía por ella, por que ella ya estaba con alguien mas, ¿Qué caso tenia seguir? Su corazón ya tenía dueño y no podía evitar sentirse herido al recordarlo.

Tal fue su inconsciencia sobre la realidad que solo volvió a si mismo cuando sintió que se estrellaba contra alguien.

-ah, lo siento Juvia, no te vi-se disculpo reconociendo de inmediato a la chica.

-no importa, Juvia esta bien-dijo la Loxar viéndolo el rostro, luego ladeo la cabeza, extrañada- Leo-san se ve muy angustiado ¿es por una chica?-pregunto con experiencia propia respecto a esas miradas que ella misma había tenido cuando pensaba en Gray.

-si, algo así- respondió el con desgane.

-Leo-san necesita hablar con alguien, y como ya ha escuchado muchas veces a Juvia, Juvia esta dispuesta a escucharlo-dijo la peliazul.

El chico de los lentes la vio unos momentos, después de todo Juvia le había ayudado en parte a resolver que sentía por Lucy y era una chica confiable.

-esta bien Juvia, hablemos-

* * *

_Mientras tanto…_

Gray Fullbuster avanzaba lentamente por otro pasillo de la escuela, moviéndose como siempre; semi-agachado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

El se había tomado la semana pasada con calma, buscando descubrir si su interés por Juvia era duradero e imperecedero, el resultado era para dejarle sin aliento: el sentimiento no solo permanecía sino se volvía cada vez mas intenso, al punto que ya no fantaseaba ni un solo minuto al día sobre una relación sentimental con Erza, sus pensamientos divagaban siempre en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Juvia ¿Qué le gustaba a ella? ¿Qué le desagradaba? ¿Le gustaban los niños?

_-"¡¿Por que estoy pensando en si le gustan los niños?"- _exclamo en sus adentros sintiéndose anormal. Para distraerse se puso a recordar una plática que tuvo con Lyon en la mañana, una platica en la que llego a un plan de acción respecto a su inquietud.

* * *

_Hace aproximadamente tres horas en el hogar de la familia Fullbuster_

_Gray estaba sentado en su escritorio terminando la tarea que era para entregar el mismo día, estaba batallando mucho para concentrarse por que lo único que deseaba era estar con Juvia_

_Lyon observo la cara embobada que presentaba su hermano y comento –Esa expresión en tu cara, me recuerda cuando me enamore de Sherry, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se me hace que tu te estas enamorando perdidamente de Juvia Loxar-_

_Gray suspiro y cerrando los ojos se cerro a la realidad –Claro que no, yo siempre he estado secretamente enamorado de Erza y de nadie mas-_

_-¡Otra vez de terco Gray! Desde que empezaste a salir con Juvia andas comportándote muy extraño y presentas un grado de estupidez alarmante. Acéptalo, tú amas a esa simpática chica -_

_-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo estas seguro de ello? ¿Qué tal si solo estoy encaprichado y ya?- cuestiono el rebelde Fullbuster indispuesto a perder el enfrentamiento d hermanos_

_-Encaprichado pero de Erza. Es mas, hoy te voy a demostrar que estas bien enamorado de Juvia, lo que harás es que en la tarde después de clases me vas a relatar todo lo que sentiste por Juvia en este día, si quieres hasta apunta en un cuaderno una descripción de lo que sentiste, sean celos, atracción o cualquier sentimiento romántico. Así no podrás hacerte de la vista gorda y quedara clarísimo que estas que te mueres por Juvia-_

_Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Gray, si fuera Natsu hubiera dicho algo como "Estoy encendido" y es que esa prueba de Lyon le interesaba bastante -Me parece buena idea Lyon, solo así podre descubrir que es esto que siento. Gracias por el consejo-_

_Regresando al tiempo presente_

* * *

-Muy bien, es hora de la verdad- se dijo a si mismo sacando un bloc de notas y una lápiz, quería escribir bien sobre su encuentro con su doncella de cabellos azules.

Ese momento se adelanto, ya que al pasar por un salón en que se suponía que no habría clases escucho la voz de su chica y junto con ella una voz de un hombre. Sigilosamente se asomo por la ventana sin ser descubierto y al ver la escena casi rompe su lápiz en dos ¡Loki estaba con su novia!

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una mala palabra y solo renegar en su yo interior _-"¡Ese desgraciado mujeriego, sigue acercándose a MI Juvia!"- _exclamo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, en su subconsciente Juvia solo podía pertenecer exclusivamente para el.

Haciendo ejercicios de relajación logro disminuir su ira, con una mente ya clara se acerco a la puerta cerrada y coloco su oído pegado a esta, pudo darse cuenta de que la conversación entre los dos apenas comenzaba…

Dentro del salón vacio, Juvia observaba analítica a el pelinaranja, este tenia la mirada derrochada en la nada, podía percibir que detrás de los cristales de sus lentes una mirada de tristeza y suspiros vacios encerrados en su garganta.

-Leo-san ¿esta frustrado por una chica?-repitio la hermosa joven con inquietud, esa expresión derrotada nunca la había visto en el joven.

El chico apretó los labios, le resultaba complicado hablar de sus pesares con alguien que no fuera Lucy e incluso le habría sido de gran facilidad decirle este tema a ella, si es que no fuera la chica de sus sueños.

-Si, estas en lo correcto-respondió de forma cerrada, sin dar una respuesta exacta, rayos, que difícil iba a ser poder sacar lo que sentía.

-Juvia entiende como se siente eso-dijo la peliazul, intentando formar su hipótesis sobre lo que sucedía -¿y esta enamorado de esa chica?- pregunto tanteando la situación.

-Así es, me enamore sin querer, ella me ayudo a salir de mi angustia, le debo la vida, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que la llegara a amar; fue su personalidad su alegría, su comprensión, su dulzura, su sonrisa…todo de ella –respondió viendo hacia la nada; de manera inconsciente una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro y sin querer había abierto su corazón.

Juvia sonrió conmovida, le parecía tan tierno que se expresara así de una chica, de un momento a otro su actitud había cambiado y el ni siquiera se dio cuenta -Leo-san ¿esa chica es Lucy?-.

Loki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio a la cara a Juvia-¿C-Cómo?-pregunto impresionado por el acierto de la Loxar.

-La manera en que la ve, como la trata, como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida y siempre esta ahí para cuidarla, demuestra que en verdad la ama con todo el corazón-dijo la chica, entonces noto la mirada de espantada de el chico-tranquilo, Juvia no le dirá a nada a Lucy, Leo-san es el único que debe decírselo-.

El León dio gracias mentalmente de que su secreto estuviera a salvo, pero entonces recordó el motivo de sus penas y su mirada se entristeció, ahora que Juvia sabia sus sentimientos podía expresarse con total libertad -de todas maneras no valdría nada que yo se lo dijera, ella…esta enamorada de Natsu, nunca tendré una oportunidad con ella, es mejor darme por vencido, no vale la pena intentarlo-dijo bajando la mirada, con la angustia en su voz.

Juvia levanto la mano frente al rostro de Loki y movió su dedo índice negando-Leo-san, no debe rendirse aun, si de verdad ama a Lucy debe luchar por ella, ganarse su corazón, Juvia nunca se dio por vencida y ahora es muy feliz con Gray-sama, Leo-san debe hacer lo mismo con Lucy-aconsejo con espíritu luchador.

-Pero ¿y si ella me rechazara? Se destruirá nuestra amistad, todo se echaría abajo- dijo con pesimismo y miedo.

-De otra manera nunca sabrás si pudo haber sido o no, nunca se puede saber, no se adivina lo que una persona siente a menos de que se lo demuestre-.

Loki se quedo meditando en las palabras de la Loxar, estaba en lo cierto.

-Tienes razón Juvia-admitió alzando la vista hacia ella-yo luchare, luchare por ganarme el corazón de Lucy-concluyo con una sonrisa innovada, ahora sentía las ganas de continuar, ahora estaba decidido a no rendirse de llamar la atención de la rubia, por estar mas cercas de su corazón, no era momento de caer en la depresión, al contrario, era momento de arriesgarlo todo.

Gray en esos momentos escucho los pasos de los dos estudiantes acercarse a la puerta donde el se recargaba para espiarlos, rápidamente se quito y se recargo en la pared opuesta a la puerta fingiendo estar distraído. Juvia y Leo salieron y lo observaron, mas solo la chica se quedo con el ya que el de cabellos naranja fue directo a buscar a su amada.

-Gray-sama que sorpresa verlo por aquí- le saludo la Loxar acudiendo a con el y enseguida recargándose a un lado de el.

Gray se contento de estar con ella una vez más, no quería estar con nadie mas, lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz, por ello se le ocurrió invitarla a la cafetería para convidarle una raspa de hielo –Oye Juvia, pronto va a terminar el receso ¿te gustan los niños?-

-Gray-sama ¿Por que pregunta usted eso?- respondió ella, entonces se puso roja –Ay ¡Ay! ¿Será o no será? Usted ya quiere formar una familia con Juvia. E-e-espere Gray-sama tenemos que discutir nuestro futuro con mas calma, n-no se si estoy preparada para ese compromiso a-aun-

Gray había quedado como un idiota, en vez de preguntarle si se le antojaba un raspado se le había salido esa mugrosa pregunta que traía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo –Lo que quería decir era si querías ir a la cafetería por un postre, yo lo pago-

Antes de marcharse Gray saco su libreta de apuntes, la razón es que al verla con Leo había sentido como si se quemara por dentro, como si una fuerza le moviera a ir con el chico y apartarlo de su novia con un merecido gancho al hígado. Ay pero que bueno que al fin todo fue una falsa alarma. Más sin embargo la experiencia le había dejado un punto importante para su autoanálisis.

-_Cuando la vi con otro sentí que mi mundo se venia abajo, he descubierto que siento celos por Juvia_-

* * *

_Por otro lado_

Lucy terminaba su almuerzo con calma a solas, Natsu había ido al baño y la había dejado, ya se estaba tardando. Pensando un poco mas a fondo, la relación entre ellos dos iba mejorando después del frustrante primer día, era claro que su chico se estaba esforzando, aunque honestamente a veces parecía que todo lo hacia muy forzado.

En eso el susodicho llego con un gran grito para luego tomar lugar frente a ella – ¡Hey Lucy, que dice mi chica!-

La Heartphilia ni se lo esperaba venir, la sorpresa le provoco que empezara a atragantarse con la comida, desesperada se bebió en vaso de agua que tenia sobre la mesa hasta terminárselo –Natsu, no andes llegando así de improviso, casi me muero- se quejo la espantada estudiante aun hiperventilando por la falta de oxigeno

-Ah perdón Lucy- se disculpo muy a la ligera, entonces se quedo viendo fijamente a su amiga. Si quería enamorarse necesitaba un cimiento sobre el cual edificar, era fundamental que viera a Lucy como una novia y no como una amiga, en resumen su plan era establecer una _conexión_ entre ambos

-"_Haber, Lucy es divertida y cómica, también es noble y siempre pone a sus amigos en primer lugar"_- pensó tratando de dejarse llevar y encontrar algún rasgo de personalidad que le llevara a sentir el flechazo

Lucy apenas se recuperaba cuando se percato de la manera en que era observada -Oye Natsu, deja de verme así, me estas asustando ¿O acaso tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto sacando un espejo para verse la cara, le aterraba la idea de traer un barro o algo parecido

-_"Aunque algo vanidosa, pero no importa. Mmh también es atractiva"_- noto Natsu concentrándose en el físico de ella buscando algo que le llamara la atención y le hiciese sentir algo especial por ella, era innegable que la figura de la chica era para volver loco a cualquier hombre, pero el aunque fuera de mente simple, no era superficial y la belleza externa no era una característica que el buscara en una mujer.

El timbre sonó marcando el inicio de la segunda etapa de clases del día, por todo el instituto se escucharon gemidos y lamentos por el fin del receso.

-Hoy nos toca laboratorio de química, vamos Natsu- le dijo Lucy tomándolo de la mano

Natsu sabia que Lucy tenia cualidades llamativas y el la apreciaba por ello, mas no lograba encender la chispa del amor en su herido corazón. También se percató de que la unión de sus manos era solo física, no tenia un valor emocional para el. No había opción, tenia que ir con todo, necesitaba una situación que lo hiciera conectar sus sentimientos con los de ella

-Lucy, debo hacer una llamada urgente. Adelántate yo te alcanzo en el salón-

-¿Seguro? Bueno solo no te metas en problemas- le pidió la rubia siempre al pendiente, entonces fue a paso rápido rumbo al laboratorio.

Natsu marco un número en su celular y hablo a través de este mismo –_Buenos días señorita, soy Natsu Dragneel ¿recuerda el pedido que hice? ¡Genial! Necesito que lo traigan en una hora a la dirección que les daré_-

Laxus resulto pasar cercas del Dragneel y le encontró haciendo la extraña llamada. Instantáneamente se decepciono por como marchaban las parejas que el había influenciado y casi creado –Natsu deja de hacer estupideces, tu y Gray deberían estarse destrozando el uno al otro ¿Qué los ha detenido?- se pregunto. El rubio no tenia ni idea de que en sus victimas despertado emociones que el nunca habría esperado que surgieran.

* * *

_Algunos minutos después en el laboratorio de química_

El laboratorio tenía lo básico para hacer experimentos de química clásicos, no era muy grande en cuanto a tamaño y solo tenía ocho mesas de trabajo sobre las cuales estaban los matraces, soportes universales, sustancias y todo lo necesario para las prácticas. Todos los alumnos ya se habían acomodado como gustaban: Los shadow nerds juntos, Gajeel solo, Elfman y Cana, Juvia con Gray y curiosamente Lucy estaba sola con los codos sobre la mesa suspirando vez tras vez.

Esto no paso desapercibido para Leo, su debilidad le había impedido por una semana darle el apoyo emocional a la rubia. En vez de ser valiente como león se había semejado a un gatito. Por miedo a acercarse a la chica que amaba permitió que un canalla como Laxus se acercara a ella para aconsejarla ¡Pero no más! Aunque quizás tuviera pocas oportunidades de ganarse el afecto de ella, el daría lo máximo por lograrlo. Después de tantos errores del pasado, quería forjar un nuevo futuro que girara alrededor de Lucy, donde ambos se amaran y ayudaran mutuamente para superar las dificultades. Esa era la visión de "el león" de Fairy Tail

-Lucy me da pena verte tan triste- hablo el con empatía, recargándose a un lado igualando la posición que mantenía ella.

Lucy se sorprendió de la visita inesperada de su amigo Leo, después de todo el se había apartado súbitamente de ella por una larga semana –Loki, oh gracias a dios, creí que estabas enfadado conmigo, es que te alejabas de mi-

-"_Si le importo_"- razono Loki, las palabras de Lucy habían sido como un elixir para su alma, mas quiso aclarar los asuntos entre la amistad que los unía -Lamento haberme comportado así, pero yo nunca me enojaría con alguien tan agradable como tu- admitió el pelinaranja buscando levantarle el animo -¿Necesitas hablar?-

Loki era una de esas personas en las que Lucy confiaba al grado de poder expresarse con libertad, no había motivo para cerrarse con el –Si hay algo de lo que necesito hablar; es sobre Natsu, a veces me parece como que el hace las cosas muy mecánicamente, como si nuestra relación fuera forzada para el. No me parece el Natsu que conocí hace poco más de un año-

El de lentes azules estaba en un dilema ¿Debía ser un buen amigo y decirle que le echara ganas en su relación? En teoría eso era lo que se suponía que Lucy necesitaba oír, mas hacerlo le alejaría de sus posibilidades de adueñarse de su corazón. Por otro lado, si se quedaba callado se vería como un egoísta que solo piensa en lo que le conviene, aparte eso podía llevar a Lucy a buscar consuelo con otros compañeros, entre ellos algunos que ni siquiera la comprendieran, o peor todavía, con el engañoso Laxus –_"Siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia, Lucy va primero que nada"_- se convenció a si mismo

-Lucy, ten paciencia, eres una mujer con una voluntad tremenda, te aseguro que al final las cosas terminaran saliendo bien. No importa cuan densas e infinitas parezcan las nubes, no te dejes asustar por las sombras, la oscuridad no dura para siempre. Eres una mujer fuerte, vas a prevalecer y punto-

Lucy se sonrojo por las palabras tan hermosas de el pelinaranja, eran justo lo que sus oídos requerían escuchar, era tan maravilloso que se le hacia difícil creérselo -¿En serio crees eso de mi?-

Loki tomo la mano de ella y la apretó con delicadeza tratando de elevarle la autoestima -No te menosprecies Lucy, la confianza en ti misma siempre ha sido una de tus fortalezas-

_-"¡Esa sensación de nuevo!"- _Lucy de nuevo sentía una conexión emocional con Loki, como si el fuera un sol que la irradiara de energía. Pero esta vez era una _conexión_ inversa a la de la semana pasada, esta vez en vez de sentirse debilitada se sentía reconfortada, como si las emociones positivas de Loki fueran de ella también, era algo muy misterioso y difícil de describir con detalle.

-Sabes Loki, cuando hablo contigo siempre término sintiéndome mejor- aceptó con gran agradecimiento para su amigo.

La escandalosa voz de Natsu irrumpió la escena entrando al salón bastante alterado y echando humo. Loki y Lucy automáticamente separaron sus manos y aumentaron la distancia que sin haberse dado cuenta se había tornado muy corta en los bonitos momentos anteriores.

La Heartphilia mordió su labio inferior por una posibilidad que le llego a la mente "_¿Qué tal si Natsu esta furioso de verme con Loki"?_

-¡Se lo que hicieron!- exclamo Natsu al aire apretando los puños. Nadie entendía de a que se refería.

Lucy sintió que se le paraba el corazón "_El vio que Loki me tomo de la mano, esto es malo, muy malo_" pensó la alumna con inquietud

-El examen que me entrego Gildartz, yo lo deje en mi lugar pero cuando volví por el al salón ya no estaba ¿Quién lo tiene, eh? Suelten la sopa- demando a todo el grupo en general. Su novia rubia se desestresó de golpe aunque el susto se le quedó por un rato mas.

Gray se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a su rival -Natsu eres tan bobo, mírate atrás, tienes la hoja pegada en el trasero-

Natsu se miro y luego despego el examen –Mugroso Gray, tú hiciste esta broma-

-Claro que no menso, apuesto tu te sentaste en la hoja- se defendió el exhibicionista acercándose y chocando su frente con la de el

-Gray, Natsu, otra vez peleando. Esta vez tendré que hacer algo al respecto-

Los dos alumnos problemáticos se dieron la vuelta y encontraron al profesor de la clase cruzado de brazos y observándolos con ojos de desaprobación -¡Profesor Jura!-

El químico señalo una mesa de trabajo vacía –De castigo ustedes efectuaran las prácticas juntos, para que así aprendan a tolerarse y llevarse bien-.

El par de chicos se miraron con fastidio y de mala gana fueron adonde se les señalo, de verdad traían ganas de atacarse mutuamente.

Lucy alzo el brazo para comentar –Pero profesor, Natsu es mi compañero en la practica ¿Cómo le voy hacer?-

Jura indico al joven de traje que estaba sentado junto a ella -Trabaje con Loki, ya que están juntos no tienen ni que mover sus mochilas u otras pertenencias-

Loki sonrió mientras se ponía una bata de laboratorio. Una hora con Lucy sin ninguna intervención externa, no podía pedir más, con eso le bastaba para estar feliz no solo ese rato sino todo el día de hoy.

Juvia por otro lado lloraba cómicamente inundando el salón con sus lagrimas –Pero Juvia quería hacer química con Gray-sama-

Cana se le acerco para darle una palmadita en la espalda y calmarla –Anda, yo trabajo contigo, sirve que te doy unos consejos de amor-.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces a la Loxar quien en dos segundos se recupero como si nada.

Jura observo los equipos restantes buscando que mas cambios hacer y encontró uno; los shadow nerds –No me gustan los equipos de tres, con dos personas es suficiente. Levi quiero que usted ayude a Gajeel que ha andado perdido en las clases y usted joven Redfox, póngase una bata que si no le puede ir mal en caso de un accidente-

Gazille y Levi se miraron de lejos y se sonrieron alegres. Jet y Droy identificaron ese intercambio de expresiones faciales; eran sonrisas de enamorados. Aunque quisieran evitar que Levi acudiera con el metálico no podían desobedecer al profesor, ardiendo de celos tuvieron que darse por vencidos por el momento.

El maestro calvo alzo el brazo y señalo al grupo con lo dedos índices y medio –Bien, entonces empiecen la practica, si tienen dudas saben que pueden acudir con un servidor. Pero sobretodo tengan cuidado, si no siguen las instrucciones pueden terminar provocando una explosión-.

Los equipos empezaron a trabajar con paciencia en las prácticas de química, pero eso no significo que todos los equipos estuvieran concentrados en lo que hacían.

Un claro ejemplo era el dispar equipo conformado por Gajeel y Levi, el primero no hacia mas que sujetar los aparatos de laboratorio y pasarle de vez en cuando sustancias a su compañera, quien con maestría creaba compuestos y llevaba platillos de petri a un horno para luego volver y trabajar con rapidez.

-Gehe, se nota que te encanta todo esto- le dijo el metálico recargándose en la mesa bastante despreocupado

-No es mi clase favorita, pero me esfuerzo por encontrar interesante cada cosa que se nos enseña. Toda la educación nos sirve en muchos aspectos de nuestras vidas- contesto la pequeña observando un vaso de precipitado con un líquido. Parecía una científica de verdad con bata de laboratorio, guantes blancos, el cabello recogido y unos lentes que siempre se ponía cuando requería concentración.

Gazille la observo y sonrió de nuevo, en serio ya había hecho record personal de sonrisas, era inevitable que cada vez que la viera pusiera esa expresión en su cara, con ella se sentía a gusto, era la única chica con la que podía expresarse libremente y sin inhibiciones. Por primera vez en toda su vida admiraba a alguien e irónicamente era una de los llamados nerds, los que en sus tiempos de Bully llegaron a ser su presa natural.

Levi se percato de que su compañero estaba poco concentrado en la práctica, Jura le había encargado que le diera apoyo académico, por ello buscó llamarle la atención por el conocimiento. Cogió un matraz y le mostro el contenido que había dentro –H2SO4, acido sulfúrico, el compuesto químico mas producido en todo el mundo-

-Ese se encuentra en las baterías de auto ¿no?- hablo el hombre aun con desinterés, ni que el acido sulfúrico fuera algo del otro mundo

-Te diré que tiene otras aplicaciones, como por ejemplo en la metalurgia y en la metalistería, que por que he visto es a lo que te dedicas- hizo la observación la inteligente estudiante

Gazille se quedo mudo ¿Cómo era que ella sabía que el trabajaba en metalistería? El nunca se lo había dicho, de hecho no se lo había dicho a nadie de la escuela, aparte su taller estaba en las orillas de la ciudad donde solo vive gente pobre. Entonces la única opción era que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de solo observarlo, que sorprendente.

-Aja, el acido sulfúrico se puede utilizar en el decapado de metales como el acero inoxidable y el hierro y así eliminar impurezas-

Gajeel cruzo los brazos, el llevaba años trabajando en metales, el se había enseñado solo y por experiencia sabia que ella estaba equivocada -No puede ser, yo lo he intentado y no funciona-

-¿Usaste el acido sulfúrico tal como lo venden? Puede que ese sea tu problema. Tiene que estar en una concentración de cinco al veinte porciento, de lo contrario no funciona- explico sin dudar la McGarden captando toda la atención y admiración de su compañero

Gajeel acababa de ser vencido en su propio trabajo, curiosamente en vez de ofenderse por su orgullo, se quedo maravillado con el intelecto de la pequeña – ¡Increíble, no tenia ni idea de que eso fuera el problema!- exclamo entusiasmado para enseguida decirle cara a cara lo que nunca le había dicho a ni una sola persona -¡Eres maravillosa!-

"Maravillosa", "Una genio", "Inteligente", todos esos eran adjetivos a los que Levi estaba acostumbrada que se le atribuyeran. Que se lo dijera Gajeel era diferente, la hacia sentir especial, le llenó de dicha, satisfacción y elevo su autoestima hasta las nubes. No había otra explicación más que era el poder del amor en acción directa.

-Jeje, te acabo de demostrar que la química nos sirve a todos, además puede ser divertida, pon atención en la practica para que aprendas como hacer acido sulfúrico a esas concentraciones que puedes usar en tu trabajo-

El Redfox estaba inusualmente entusiasmado, no había duda, el tenia que hacer de Levi la chica especial de su vida a como diera lugar –Oye Levi, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero con calma ¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy por la tarde a eso de las seis?-

El corazón de ella palpito de esperanza, el comentario del metálico sonaba prometedor -Claro, cuando quieras puedes ir-

A escasos cinco metros de allí, Jet y Droy escuchaban la conversación con disgusto, se iban dando cuenta de que Levi sentía algo especial por el estudiante que más odiaban de todo el instituto. Tanta era su rabia que a Droy se le cayó un matraz al suelo y se rompió llamando la atención de Jura quien empezó a caminar rumbo a ellos.

-No lo soporto Jet. Nosotros somos mejores que el ¿Por qué lo prefiere entonces?- renegó Droy apretando los dientes de frustración

-Contrólate Droy, por el bien de Levi vamos a separarlos a como de lugar y lo haremos hoy mismo- sonrió con anticipación el otro Shadow Nerd, era apreciable que no era el bienestar de Levi lo que los movía a maquinar con astucia, sino sus propios deseos egoístas de tenerla como novia, aunque ella rechazara a ambos ves tras vez

Al otro lado del aula Natsu se reía de la regañada que Jura le estaba poniendo a los Shadow Nerds, parecían perritos recién regañados

-Jaja, mira Gray esos dos si se pasaron de descuidados-

-Mmh si- respondió a secas Gray completamente en otro universo, la razón era que estaba muy distraído observando a su novia manipular sustancias químicas peligrosas lo cual le inquietaba

Natsu al darse cuenta de la indiferencia de su compañero de equipo se vio forzado a reclamarle –Hey Gray, llevas ignorándome toda la clase y de hecho hasta te equivocaste con dos compuestos ¡Casi me explotan al tomarlos de tus manos! Anda concéntrate -

Gray sacudió la cabeza pensando en olvidar a Juvia al menos durante lo que quedara de experimentar con sustancias peligrosas. Paso como un minuto haciendo bien las cosas cuando resulto que ahora Natsu era el distraído

-Ah Lucy y Leo parecen estar pasándola muy bien- se quejo agachando la mirada sintiéndose aburrido de trabajar con Gray y es que su novia conversaba amenamente con el de lentes azules, a menudo hasta reían a carcajadas y se notaba que tenían un buen trabajo en equipo.

El Fullbuster se quedo meditando ¿Debería de decirle sobre las intenciones de Loki? Por más que le fastidiara Natsu, estaría mal quedarse con la boca callada y después tener la conciencia sucia por hacerse de la vista gorda.

-Natsu ¿no crees que a Leo le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con Lucy?- le pregunto tratando de hacerlo razonar y actuar como un novio que protege a su chica.

-¿Que dices? No entiendo, ellos solo están trabajando prácticas de química- contesto arqueando una ceja sin entender el significado escondido en las palabras de su compañero

-"_No se si es inocente o se hace el idiota_"- Gray supo que tenia que ser mas directo –Lo que quiero decir es que no te fíes mucho de Leo. Puede que todavía conserve algo de su pasado mujeriego-

Natsu semicerró los ojos e inspecciono al susodicho, justo le toco ver una escena en la que Leo y Lucy intentaron abrir una llave de agua al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que la palma mano de el quedara sobre la parte superior de la mano de Lucy que a su vez estaba sobre la llave, ambos se separaron avergonzados y evitaron mirarse a los ojos por la pena que les dio que sucediera algo tan clásico. Natsu empezó a apretar los puños y las venas se marcaron en sus brazos. Gray se alarmo e iba a calmarlo para que no hiciera una estupidez como dejársele ir a Loki ardiendo de celos. Eso no sucedió por que el chico se volteo a con el para decirle unas palabras

-Lo que quieres es que pierda la apuesta, es una táctica para desanimarme- le acuso en vez de molestarse con Leo por andar tan apegado a su chica.

La apuesta, ese juego era uno del que Gray se olvidaba paulatinamente conforme pasaban los días y el hecho de que le acabara de advertir a Natsu sobre el peligro de Leo era prueba de ello. Si en verdad le importara la apuesta como debe de ser se habría quedado callado y hubiera apoyado a Leo en lo que era al parecer un intento de quitarle la novia al salamander. Bueno, por su parte el ya había echo su parte y si Natsu no le daba importancia allá el –Piensa lo que quieras pues rosadito-

-No te metas en mi vida pervertido. Mejor sujeta ese recipiente para echar en el este acero derretido pero frio a la vez- le dijo el Dragneel tomando una sustancia con una perilla

-Se llama mercurio- le indico Gray sujetando un pequeño recipiente donde Natsu tendría que echar las gotas del metal. En ese momento la voz de Juvia llamo su atención por lo que inmediatamente volteo a ver.

-_Juvia… ¿incrementar su busto?_- preguntaba la Loxar viéndose esa parte de ella

_-Créeme, así llamaras aun mas su atención_- le señalo Cana guiñándole el ojo

Maldita sea, tenia que ser Cana. Ahora por su culpa el se quedo viendo los pechos de su novia, generalmente esa no era la parte de una mujer que le llamaba mas la atención, de hecho a diferencia de otros (como Laxus y Bixlow que en vez de ver a Lucy a la cara la miran allí) era inaudita la vez que se le quedara viendo a una chica a los pechos, pero…

¡Maldita Cana de nuevo! Ahora no podía quitar su vista de Juvia, ella quizás no tenía un busto como el de Lucy, pero para el Juvia estaba bien con sus dimensiones. Que curioso, si según el no le importaba tanto ese atributo físico ¿Por qué diablos no lograba controlarse y dejar de verla como un pervertido?

Una queja de Natsu lo saco de sus pensamientos degenerados

-Baka, mira lo que acabas de hacer, ya tire el mercurio-

Por andar embobado con las particularidades de Juvia, el sin querer había retirado el recipiente y el aficionado de los dragones había derramado la sustancia en la mesa. Necesitaba autocontrol, si se rendía a la debilidad podría causar un accidente o mas grave aun; volverse un pervertido.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y algunos equipos empezaron a terminar las prácticas correspondientes. Gray y Natsu se estaban tardando, así que se pusieron las pilas y aceleraron hasta llegar a la ultima parte, la mas importante y delicada: mezclar dos sustancias a cantidad exacta, si se pasaban de mililitros existía la posibilidad de que algo malo sucediera.

Natsu tomo una de las sustancias e instruyo al Fullbuster -Ok Gray, yo sostengo este vaso de sustancia verde y tu le echas doscientos mililitros de ese acido que tienes allá contigo-

Gray acepto y tomando el acido se acerco a con Natsu, el pelirrosa sostuvo su recipiente fijo debajo del vaso de acido que traía el. Concentrándose comenzó a inclinarlo con cuidado y suma concentración. Ah pero Cana tenía que hacer otra de sus intervenciones

_-¿Juvia segura que tu recoges el mechero que se cayo? Es que tu falda es mas corta y si te agachas se te va a ver todo- _fueron las palabras de la Alberona

-_Cana-san ya hizo mucho hoy, Juvia recogerá el mechero de debajo de la mesa de trabajo_- hablo determinada la Loxar hincándose y luego poniéndose sobre las cuatro extremidades para poder sacar el instrumento que estaba perdido debajo de la mesa. El problema tal como dijo Cana era que al estar en esa posición su falda naturalmente se le hizo mas para arriba de manera que mostraba más pierna y lo más "desafortunado" para Gray era que por el ángulo en que estaba con respecto a su novia el tenia la mejor vista.

Piernas, a diferencia del caso anterior, esa parte si era una que le atraía bastante y le enloquecía, a el le gustaban las deportistas y piernas atléticas es algo que caracteriza a ese tipo de mujeres. Y la verdad el no se había dado cuenta antes pero Juvia estaba piernona, ese chamorro y ese muslo tenían el tamaño y forma que le gustaba. El deseo empezó a adueñarse de su corazón y empezó a perder control de si mismo, ahora quería ver que había debajo de la falda de Juvia, tenia el momento, la situación y la posición perfectas para averiguarlo

-"Gray espero que sepas lo que haces"- le decía Natsu concentrado en su recipiente, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que el ni siquiera veía el recipiente de acido en sus manos. En esos momentos era un depravado de primera o en pocas palabras ¡Era un Bixlow! Sin embargo la altura era el único factor que no le ayudaba, así que empezó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia atrás bajando su vista mas y mas abajo ¿Qué vestía Juvia atrás de esa pequeña falda? Quería una sorpresa, poco a poco iba teniendo una mejor vista cuando...

-¡Gray creo que ya te estas pasando!-.

¡BOOOOOM! Una explosión ocurrió y un humo negro invadió el salón asustando a todo el grupo incluida Juvia que se levanto poniéndose un golpe en la nuca con su mesa de trabajo terminando el espectáculo para Gray. Aunque en este momento eso ya no importaba para el, era obvio que por inclinarse tanto para ver que vestía Juvia debajo de su indumentaria escolar, olvido que estaba derramando el acido y al pasarse de la cantidad provoco una explosión y ¿quien se llevo la peor parte? Al disiparse el humo la respuesta quedo visible; Natsu tenia la cara toda tiznada ¡le había explotado en la mera cara!

-¡G-G-G-Graaaaaaaaaaaaay!- Natsu ahora si estaba furioso

-¿Natsu estas bien?- le pregunto Lucy a su novio acercándose con el alarmada por su integridad

Leo suspiro, todo lo bueno llega a su fin y su interacción con Lucy por el momento había llegado a su fin

Juvia hizo algo parecido con su chico, acudió a con el sobándose aun su nuca -¿Gray-sama que paso?-

Gray estaba colorado de vergüenza o mas bien dicho doble vergüenza por pervertido y descuidado, ahora no se atrevía a ver a los ojos ni a su novia ni a su rival

Jura fue a la zona del accidente –Natsu será mejor que vayas a las regaderas- le aconsejo al pobre estudiante que tenia la cara toda negra y los ojos llorosos por la irritación.

-Esto es todo por hoy, de tarea quiero un reporte sobre normas de seguridad de un laboratorio de química. Solo limpien el equipo que utilizaron- encargo por ultimo el calvo

Gray saco su cuaderno, ya tenia una segunda observación para la prueba de Lyon

-_He encontrado que Juvia me atrae físicamente, me cautiva hasta el punto de convertirme en una amenaza para mis compañeros y hasta para mi mismo. Nota; Pobre Natsu, ahora si me pase_-

La clase siguiente era la de educación física con Erza, pero como la clase de Química termino antes de tiempo, los alumnos disfrutarían de un tiempo de descanso extra, añadido a la costumbre de Erza de darles tiempo para cambiarse de uniforme tenían como media hora sin clase. De todos los alumnos, Natsu era el que tenía más claro como aprovecharía ese tiempo.

* * *

_Cinco minutos después en la entrada principal del instituto_

Natsu se encontraba de pie revisando minuciosamente un mal dibujado croquis de la escuela, a veces sacaba un crayón rojo y realizaba trazos. Los pocos alumnos que estaban cercas de el le observaban con curiosidad, no por lo que estaba haciendo sino por que estaba rodeado de cinco grandes jaulas de metal.

-Oi Natsu, unos tipos de un rancho dijeron que eran para ti ¿Qué hay dentro de esas jaulas?- le pregunto el conserje Macao llegando de metiche con el alumno

-Mmh ya es momento de que lo sepan- se expreso emocionado el estudiante abriendo una de las jaulas, de ella salió un cerdo con una camisa con el numero dos grabado en ella.

El animal salió de la jaula con curiosidad, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba en territorio desconocido entro en pánico y salió corriendo como bala, incluso casi llegó a atropellar al conserje Wakaba sino fuera por que este se lanzo lateralmente evadiendo por centímetros lo que hubiera sido un accidente poco común

-¡Que peligroso! ¿Natsu que clase de broma es esta?- le pregunto el fumador poniéndose en cuatro extremidades

-No es ninguna broma. Esta vez tengo un propósito definido jaja-El chico empezó a abrir las otras cuatro jaulas y de estas salieron tres cerdos con los números uno, cuatro y cinco grabadas en sus camisas.

_-"Me falto un cerdo, esto es una estafa"- _pensó molesto, pero no dejo que eso arruinara su plan. Saco una caja de bolitas de papel tronadoras y la puso en el suelo

-No lo hagas chaval- le advirtió Macao intuyendo lo que el chico iba a hacer a continuación.

-¡Ha llegado la hora del ataque de los cerdos!- exclamo Natsu pisando la cajita causando un estruendoso ruido. Los mamíferos se espantaron y salieron huyendo en pánico en distintas direcciones.

Natsu eligió uno al azar y empezó a perseguirlo guiándose con el croquis –Cerdo numero uno, vamos a buscar a Lucy-

Los otros tres cerdos corrían por toda la escuela llamando la atención de maestros ya alumnos. Entre ellos Erza y Happy quienes al caminar juntos platicando sobre Gerard se encontraron con uno.

-¿Quien hizo esta broma? Voy a detener a ese cerdito, dile a mis alumnos que de cualquier manera voy a darles la clase- le indico la pelirroja al maestro de pesca, acto seguido fue tras el animal numero cuatro, que para ser un cerdo resulto ser bastante veloz.

Happy se quedo observando la escena con una mueca en su cara, de pronto paso un cerdo detrás de el. Eso significaba que eran varios los animales sueltos en el instituto.

-"_Mmh, esto ya lo había visto antes_"-

* * *

_Hace algunos años en la secundaria donde Natsu estudiaba._

_Como amigo de Natsu, tenia el deber de estar al pendiente de el, por ello un día decidí ir de visita a su secundaria_ _solo para enterarme de cómo le iba. En cuanto entre adentro me lleve una soberana sorpresa ¡Un perro y una tortuga pasaban frente a mi! Empecé a correr para avisarle a alguien, pero conforme avance me fui dando cuenta de que había mas y mas animales, decenas de ellos por toda la escuela. Todo era un pánico, maestros y estudiantes persiguiéndolos para atraparlos. _

_Comencé a moverme cautela, no quería enfrentarme a algún perro violento. Al cabo de algunos segundos me tope con Elfman. Era momento de saciar mi curiosidad -¿Elfman que pasa aquí?-_

_El grandote me contesto preocupado –Los niños del preescolar de al lado trajeron sus mascotas, en un descuido se les escaparon y terminaron viniéndose para acá. Son muy escurridizas, solo hemos podido atrapar algunos cuantos-_

_Le agradecí y sin perder más tiempo fui a buscar a Natsu. No tarde en encontrarlo persiguiendo a un conejo blanco_

_-No te escaparas de mi, roedor- le decía el con una gran sonrisa. En ese note que del otro lado venia esa chica de la que yo estaba convencido que le gustaba a Natsu; la hermana menor de Elfman. Ella también iba persiguiendo a otro conejo solo que de color negro._

_De allí en adelante todo se puso divertido, los conejos corrían asustados y tanto Natsu como Lisanna solo los veían a ellos. El par de mamíferos orejones se encontraron y se detuvieron quedándose viéndose el uno al otro, les hubiera dicho "Se gustan" pero me tuve que quedar con las ganas ya que eran animales y no me entenderían._

_-Ahora eres presa fácil- le dijo Natsu a su presa lanzándose al frente para buscar capturarlo. Volteando al otro lado me di cuenta de que Lisanna también iba a hacer lo mismo "eres mío conejito" le dijo con una gran sonrisa lanzándose al igual que Natsu._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación casi me mató de la risa, los conejos saltaron de último momento. Jaja por eso Natsu y Lisanna terminaron atrapándose entre si quedando abrazados en el suelo por accidente. Fue interesante que no se separaran al instante sino que se quedaron viéndose con sorpresa, era como si se perdieran el uno en los ojos del otro. Supe que era mi momento._

_-Se gustan- pude decir rodeando la lengua para que sonar molesto, se sentía tan genial poder expresarlo al fin. Los dos estudiantes se separaron exaltados, jaja ver a Natsu sonrojado no era cosa de cualquier día, era rarísimo que el se pusiera así y las pocas veces que le pasaba era estando con Lisanna, y era por que en secreto le gustaba._

_Todo se puso todavía más genial, al parecer me hice de seguidores quienes rodeando a la "parejita" empezaron a imitar mi genialidad, todos les decían "Se gustan, se gustan" en un tono juguetón. Los dos estaban en el suelo todos rojos, de repente intentaban voltearse ver pero se arrepentían por que se apenaban mas y claro mis discípulos les hacían sonidos de "son novios, uiiiii" eso me causo mucha gracia._

_Como el líder del movimiento del "Te gusta" comencé a insinuarles más y mas cosas poniéndoles en situaciones comprometedoras, algunas de las cuales ya ni me acuerdo._

* * *

_De vuelta al instituto Fairy_

Happy salía de sus pensamientos ¿acaso era casualidad? ¿O tenían que ver Natsu y Elfman en esto? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, el azulado, empezó a correr por el instituto buscando toparse con alguno de ellos dos.

En otro lado lejos de allí se encontraba Lucy conversando con Levi, ambas apunto de ir a la clase de educación física con Erza, por esa razón llevaban sus mochilas consigo para no tener que volver por ellas y es que era cien porciento seguro que quedarían cansadas hasta los huesos.

La última estaba muy emocionada ya que platicaba sobre su encuentro con Gajeel.

-¡El dijo que quiere ir a mi casa a decirme algo muy importante!- exclamo dando saltitos con entusiasmo

Lucy le dio un abrazo y la animo – ¡Cuando un hombre te dice eso es algo bueno, puede que se te declare! ¡Felicidades amiga!-

La McGarden sabia que no podía confiarse pero le gusto la posibilidad que su amiga le presento -Puede que si, puede que no, pero seré positiva-

Un grito de Natsu llamo la atención de ambas, era un grito desesperado – ¡Lucy ayúdame!-

Las chicas alzaron la cabeza pero no lograron ver al chico por ningún lugar, lo cual indicaba que había gritado desde lejos con mucha intensidad. La más inteligente de los dos tomó la decisión de dejar el problema sea cual fuere en manos de su amiga que era la novia del escandaloso estudiante de segundo

-Bueno Lucy, después hablamos, parece que tienes que arreglar algo con Natsu-

Lucy se despidió de beso tras lo cual Levi se marcho a cambiarse para la clase de educación física. Enseguida otro grito de Natsu retumbo el pasillo y esta vez al voltear si pudo verlo venir corriendo a toda maquina a con ella.

-Lucy ayúdame a atrapar este _peligroso_ cerdo _salvaje_, solo podemos atraparlo entre nosotros dos- le suplico el Dragneel poniendo una cara de angustia.

-"_Lucy y yo atraparemos al cerdo al mismo tiempo, entonces sucederá lo que sucedió en la secundaria, nosotros dos nos uniremos en una mirada y nuestros sentimientos se conectaran, eso es lo que necesito_"- pensaba en realidad el joven simulando estar en apuros.

Lucy bajo la mirada y noto que delante de su chico corría un cerdo… un animal al que ella le tenia miedo, por un accidente que tuvo de niña en el bosque; en una excursión su vida estuvo en riesgo al ser atacada por un jabalí salvaje. Desde ese día no era capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier animal con parentesco a los jabalíes, tal como son los puercos. Para colmo Natsu había catalogado a la bestia como un "animal salvaje y peligroso", ella tenia que correr por su vida – ¡Kyaaaa, auxilio!- exclamo la desafortunada echándose a correr cómicamente con los brazos hacia arriba y lagrimas en los ojos

El cerdo aunque fuera un animal también tenía sentimientos, tenia miedo de ser perseguido por un psicópata de ojos puntiagudos. No obstante esa fea sensación de terror despareció cuando vio a Lucy. Sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón ¡al cerdo numero uno le gustaba Lucy!

-Lucy se supone que atraparías el cerdo, no huir de el- le dijo Natsu con las manos en la cabeza, ahora era una triple persecución que empezó a tornarse tediosa ya que la rubia no pensaba en detenerse, el cerdo quería alcanzarla a como diera lugar y Natsu comenzó a sentirse fatigado y quedarse mas atrás.

La pobre Heartphilia corría a todo lo que daba por los pasillos de la escuela, volteando de vez en cuando a ver si el puerco ya había dejado de perseguirla, pero para su mala suerte, este en vez de detenerse iba aun mas rápido.

-¡¿Por qué no me deja en paz?-exclamo con voz entrecortada totalmente en pánico, por lo que en un acto desesperado comenzó a sacar libros al azar de su bolso y lanzarlos hacia el porcino.

Por otro lado, Loki caminaba hacia los vestidores con paso tranquilo, después de todo aun tenía tiempo antes de la clase de Erza. De pronto vio pasar a la rubia justo a un lado de el, iba muy agitada y andaba con gran rapidez.

-¿eh Lucy?-cuestiono alzando una ceja, confundido por tan extraño comportamiento.

Ella ni siquiera lo percibió por ir corriendo, lo único que quedo de rastro fue un libro que lanzo hacia atrás, al lado izquierdo de el.

El pelinaranja quedo aun mas confuso, vaya que la joven iba muy apresurada, fue entonces cuando vio el cuadernillo que había lanzado la joven, frunció el ceño, estaba desgastado y era de color azul, sin duda era la novela que Lucy escribía.

Se hinco dispuesto a recoger el tan valioso objeto y lo tomo con una mano acercándolo mas a su rostro, apunto de echar un vistazo a su contenido, cuando escucho una voz llamarlo.

-¡Loki cuidado! ¡Atrás de ti!-exclamo esa voz que resulto ser de su amada, se había detenido repentinamente y señalaba a espaldas de el con horror y espanto.

Él, que no entendía absolutamente nada, levanto la mirada hacia la dirección que Lucy le apuntaba y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un enorme y rechoncho cerdo corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba.

Tanto Leo como el puerco se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, así que reaccionando rápido el león intento levantarse, y el cerdo derrapo sus pezuñas contra el suelo, frenándose en un intento de evitar lo que estaba por pasar, pero vaya que fue demasiado tarde…

Lo siguiente que Lucy vio y escucho fue el cerdo impactarse de frente contra Loki, los lentes de este salir volando por los aires y el sonoro crujir del impacto.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Loki!-exclamo totalmente asustado acudiendo a ayudar a su amigo, pues este había quedado tendido en el suelo y a diferencia del porcino que estaba noqueado con estrellitas en su cabeza, Leo no se movía.

En cuestión de un santiamén llego y cayo de rodillas a su lado, lo tomo de la camisa y comenzó a estrujarlo una y otra vez.

-¡Loki despierta! ¡por favor despierta!-comenzó a exigirle con desesperación al ver que este no reaccionaba y muy apenas divisaba el movimiento de sus respiraciones.

Ese momento era uno de los mas aterradores de su vida, inconscientemente sus ojos comenzaban cristalizarse y sus manos a temblar, la razón era el miedo, ese miedo que en años no había sentido, el que no había experimentado desde los últimos momentos de vida de su madre, el miedo de perder a Loki.

En eso escucho un sonido proveniente de la garganta del muchacho, por lo que se acerco más y lo observo, ahora tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y parecía divertido, lo siguiente que escucho fue el estallar de risa.

-¿Loki?-pregunto sin entender lo que sucedía.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el estallar de risas del joven y como de pronto este abría los ojos, en perfecto estado -caíste- se burlo entre carcajeo.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy entendió todo, le había jugado una broma. Su preocupación se transformo en enojo así que lo soltó de la camisa de golpe provocando que el se golpeara contra el piso.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Pensé que te había sucedido algo grave!- reclamo muy molesta cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

El chico se incorporo buscando en el suelo sus lentes, los recogió y se los coloco-vamos Lucy, no es para tanto, solo fue una simple broma-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No, eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal, creí…creí que…ni siquiera mereces que te lo diga-le dijo entre dudas y enojo, desviando la mirada al suelo.

-¿Y no merezco que me preguntes siquiera como estoy?- pregunto el joven despreocupado por la molestia de Lucy, seguía pensando que ella exageraba. No se esperaba que su disciplina por hacer una broma tan pesada le llegara instantáneamente.

El cerdo salió de su mareo y el ver a Loki junto a Lucy le causo un ataque de celos. De su nariz salió humo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, ahora si como un jabalí salvaje se le dejo ir al Leo tomándolo por sorpresa derribándolo contra el suelo. Con furia empezó a jalarle la corbata con el hocico y arañarle la ropa con las pezuñas.

Lucy se quedo con los ojos bien grandes al observar el ataque del animal.

-¿Qué se trae este cerdo? Déjame en paz, esto es tan bizarro- se quejaba el pelinaranja revolcándose en el suelo de manera que levantaba mucho polvo. Nunca se había visto un animal generalmente tranquilo atacar con tanto coraje, cada vez que Loki intentaba escapar de la nube de polvo, el porcino lo jalaba del bóxer para seguir atacándolo haciendo todo parecer muy cómico.

Lucy salió del shock y tuvo una reacción bastante normal; se rindió a una risa descontrolada

-Jajajaja, es tan gracioso, allí esta tu merecido por ser tan cruel conmigo Loki, jajaja-

En medio minuto el cerdo ya había dejado a Leo todo rasguñado y derrotado, hablando en su lenguaje animal hizo unos ronquidos, al parecer como si insultara a su enemigo ya derrotado

-Ouch, esto si es humillante- admitió el de lentes quedándose acostado en el suelo con lo brazos abiertos y mirando al techo

-Jaja fue tan divertido- hablo la rubia con una lagrima en un ojo y las manos en el estomago. No obstante los pasos del marrano acercándose a ella le regresaron a su realidad – ¿Por que me miras así cerdito? A-aléjate- hablo nerviosa retrocediendo hasta topar con una pared, el animal tenia los ojos de corazoncitos y se movía lentamente.

-No puedo creerlo ¿será que le gusto? ¡Le gusto a un cerdo, que incomodo!- exclamo histérica poniendo los ojos blancos. Loki aunque adolorido sonrió entretenido.

-¡Te tengo!- grito cierta pelirroja saliendo de una puerta atrapando al cerdo por la espalda, este forcejeo pero no pudo con la mujer quien usando una técnica de sumisión lo durmió.

-Cerdo numero uno, entonces solo falta el numero tres-

Natsu quien continuaba observando todo desde lejos trago saliva, era el único que sabia que el cerdo numero tres no estaba en la escuela, mas no podía decírselo a nadie por que de lo contrario seria castigado severamente.

-Chicos, los dejo, pero no anden de perezosos, alístense para la clase, pase lo que pase les impartiré educación física- advirtió la maestra-intendente, entonces sacando un botecito de pintura roja se trazó dos marcas horizontales en las mejillas y salió corriendo en busca del "ultimo" puerco.

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces extrañada por lo extrema que era Erza. En contraste cuando volteo a ver a Loki fue incapaz de controlar su risa –Jajaja mírate estas todo aterrado, fue tan chistoso-

-"_Que risa tan bonita tiene Lucy_"- pensó el pelinaranja, aunque dejo la debilidad a un lado contraatacándola en un afán de jugar un poco mas –Si, quien lo dice, la chica de la que un cerdo se enamoro- se burlo solo jugando

-Bueno debo sinceramente casi me desmayo cuando lo vi, pero todo esto fue divertido- admitió ella riendo un poco

-Si, nos reímos juntos, es uno de esos momentos que nunca se olvidan- indico Loki devolviéndole el gesto

Natsu inflo sus pulmones y exhalo lentamente, Lucy ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que el la estaba viendo, solo reía y se la pasaba bien con Leo ¡justo como debía de pasársela con el! Todo esto pasaba por que su estrategia había sido un rotundo fracaso

-No sucedió nada- suspiro con pesar alejándose de su novia rumbo a los vestidores

-¿No sucedió que?- le pregunto la vocecita de Happy. El chico miro hacia abajo y ahí tenia a su gato cruzado de brazos como pidiendo una explicación.

-Ah Happy, que tal- le saludo Natsu como siempre lo hace

-Mira Natsu, tu yo hemos sido camaradas desde siempre y se cuando estas frustrado. Algo no te salió bien hoy y fue justo ahorita- el azulado cambio el tema súbitamente -Natsu al igual que tu, recuerdo lo que sucedió en la secundaria cuando muchos animales rondaban y tu y todos los alumnos tuvieron que atraparlos, aja esa vez en que tu intentaste atrapar un conejo y terminaste atrapando a cierta personita que te derretía el corazón, o mas bien dicho, derrite-

-Happy- Natsu se puso serio y no encontró palabras para dar una respuesta

-Se que esto no fue casualidad, tu intentaste que sucediera lo de esa ocasión solo que esta vez con Lucy. Como tu gato te voy a dar un consejo duro pero cierto y es que no funcionara-

Natsu se quedo de pie inmóvil, en lo mas profundo de su ser una voz le decía que el gato tenia la razón, por otro lado otra parte de el se aferraba a luchar, la única manera de borrar el dolor de su corazón era volver a amar, pero amar lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar

-Aun no Happy, debe haber una manera, voy a crear el momento perfecto- se expreso con determinación –El momento perfecto- volvió a decir pero con calma poniéndose a pensar a la vez –"_Eso es, debe haber un momento perfecto, ese en el que termine enamorando perdidamente_"-

-Presiento que planeas algo grande Natsu, pero será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Erza anda de malas y no aceptará que nadie llegue tarde-

Natsu asintió y fue corriendo con ganas a los vestidores, en su humanidad estaba plasmada un sonrisa –_"Ya se cual fue ese momento, me la voy a jugar en un movimiento que no puede fallar"_-

De allí el tiempo se fue volando. Como todo mundo ya sabe, las clases de Erza eran un infierno y este día fue peor que los demás, como la pelirroja estaba furiosa por no haber encontrado al cerdo que faltaba, termino desquitándose con sus alumnos poniéndoles una serie de ejercicios físicos extremos. Al fin todos terminaron cansados y adoloridos, al menos era el fin de la jornada escolar y la tarde pintaba para hacer cosas grandes y los mejores amigos u parejas empezaron a hacer planes antes de ir a sus casas

* * *

_Afuera del instituto_

Lucy estaba recargada en un árbol mirando para todos lados, no encontraba a su novio, el chico se había ido volando en cuanto termino la clase y le causaba extrañamiento su desaparición y mas el hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiera despedido. Es mas, ahora pensándolo bien, los dos no habían pasado casi tiempo juntos, ella hasta había estado mas con Loki y por cierto se la había pasado bastante bien.

-Lu-chan ¿Por qué esa cara?- le pregunto su pequeña amiga con libros entre los brazos

-Levi, es que no encuentro a Natsu, me preocupa por que de repente ya no lo vi-

La peliazul alzo el dedo índice haciendo memoria –Yo lo vi, en cuanto termino la clase se fue corriendo, incluso lo oí decir que tenia que comprar el material para el momento perfecto-

La rubia no comprendió a que se refería su novio, pero al menos ya no debería de esperarlo, el ya se había ido de la escuela –Gracias Levi- agradeció con cara de decepción, ahora que eran novios el debería de preocuparse mas por acompañarla, sin embargo el seguía como antes.

-Animo Lucy- le trato de alentar la come libros de Fairy Tail

-Ay Levi, es que lo que hay entre mi y Natsu, no esta funcionando como esperaba. Hoy incluso estuvimos cada uno por nuestro lado, incluso cuando éramos solo amigos éramos mas unidos- explico Lucy, la manera en que dijo sus ultimas palabras denotaba indirectamente una añoranza de esos tiempos no tan lejanos

Levi no contesto a la brava, primero razono –"_He leído en libros que a veces eso pasa cuando dos grandes amigos se hacen novios pensando que serán igual de compatibles en el amor, a veces uno esta enamorado mientras que el otro se da cuenta de que no siente lo mismo ¿Sera que Natsu no siente lo mismo por Lucy? . Mmh pero un momento, Lucy no dijo que solo Natsu estuvo haciendo las cosas a su manera, se incluyo a ella también. Por lo tanto la relación esta en esta situación difícil por obra de los dos y no solo Natsu como lo había sospechado. El corazón de Lucy también tiene conflictos_"- la inteligente chica ya tenia una hipótesis, mas no era el momento de discutirla –Oye Lucy, que tal si hoy vas a mi casa y nos ponemos a leer novelas para sacar el estrés y las frustraciones del día. En cuanto a Natsu, hay algo que debo de decirte al respecto pero te lo explico con mas detalle. Por lo pronto se paciente y dale un poco de libertad y tiempo-

-Pero y si el me quiere dejar- dijo Lucy empezando a ponerse un poco paranoica y exagerada, su mente solo pensaba en las peores posibilidades

-El no te va a dejar porque tuvieron un día malo, además no tiene razón para dejarte, que yo sepa eres la única que tiene interés en el y a su vez no hay otras chicas en la escuela que le gusten a Natsu, ya ves que pasó con Cana-

Era verdad, en comparación con lo que había pasado cuando el Dragneel salió con Cana, los problemas entre ellos no eran tan malos

-Cierto- Lucy ya tranquila pudo centrarse en la propuesta de Levi, aunque no le cuadraba –Oye Levi ¿no estas olvidando que Gajeel va a visitarte hoy?-

-Pero puedes ir después, como a las siete y media estaría bien-

-Ok, a esa hora llego, sirve que me platicas sobre como te fue con Gajeel y luego escribimos poemas- sonrió la de ojos cafés anticipando el momento.

En ese momento llego Cana a entrometerse entre las dos abrazándolas a una con cada brazo –Escribir poemas, mmh aburrido, expandan su mente chicas. Es mas, un día de estos deberíamos de hacer una fiesta solo para chicas; podríamos hacer bromas, juegos y confesiones-

-Suena divertido, pero hay que planearlo todo bien- dijo Levi interesada en el tema, al igual que Lucy.

De lo que el trío de chicas no se daba cuenta era que un hombre machista había resultado dar oídos a la conversación y no le había gustado lo que había atendido

-Las chicas van a hacer su fiesta y creen que será genial, bah pamplinas ¡El hombre Elfman organizara una fiesta en su casa y será solo para hombres! ¡Hará que la pijamada de las chicas parezca insignificante! ¡Arriba los hombres!- grito Elfman a todo pulmón, poniendo los ojos blancos

-¿Estas hablando en serio Elfman?- le pregunto un chico que lo acompañaba conocido por ser muy chismoso

-Si Max, habrá cervezas, carne, diversión y mas cervezas-

El rey del chisme se emociono –Súper, preparare las invitaciones-

Elfman hablo orgulloso –Sera magnifico ¿estas emocionado Gray? ¿Uh Gray?- el hombre alzo la vista y vio que el mencionado conversaba amenamente con Juvia

-Traidor Gray, has caído muy bajo ¡Que nunca se vea al hombre Elfman atado a una novia!-

El fortachón fue lo suficiente ruidoso como para ser escuchado por muchos estudiantes, entre ellos los Raijinshu

-Ese Elfman es tan molesto, como me cae mal. Es mas que claro que las mujeres somos mejores que los hombres- afirmo Evergreen con un odio intenso hacia el peliblanco

-Tu una feminista y el un machista, sus puntos de vista son opuestos, ustedes nunca podrán socializar- comento el observador Fried

-Ni que me interesara- renegó la de cabellos cafes rechazando a Fried con orgullo

Bixlow estaba en otra onda diferente -Ya Fried, eso no importa, lo interesante es la pijamada de las chicas, imagínate la gran aventura que seria infiltrarse y robar ropa interior-

Laxus era el único al que le importaba un comino las fiestas, su mente estaba en el asunto de la apuesta y lo hizo saber –Maldita sea, Natsu y Gray andan muy pasivos, debo de hacer mas-

Fried se acerco a su líder para hablar con el al respecto –Laxus no pierdas el control, si te metes mas puede que empiecen a sospechar de tus intenciones, de cualquier manera el daño esta hecho, ambos ya han jugado con sus novias y eso no se puede cambiar, deja que se desarrollen mas las cosas y en el momento adecuado haz el próximo movimiento. Es de necios gastarse todos sus trucos en el primer turno-

El semblante de Laxus cambio a ser el de siempre; el de un orgulloso y arrogante joven –Me encanta tu logística y planeación Fried, tienes mucha razón, dejare que las parejitas suban mas alto, así la caída será mas dolorosa. Genial Fried por eso eres mi brazo derecho. Mientras analizare las posibilidades para destrozar a Natsu. Vaya, si Gray termina bien o mal con su noviecita no me importa en lo mínimo, es el entretenimiento extra- dijo con cinismo observando a Gray conversar con Juvia

-Juvia, ya debo irme, me la pase genial contigo- le decía el Fullbuster observando como Ur se estacionaba por la acera

La chica bajo la vista decepcionada, tenía un deseo y se lo hizo saber con confianza -Gray-sama, Juvia quiere estar más tiempo con usted-

Gray sabia ocultar sus sentimientos así que aunque no lo aparentara, el también quería estar mas tiempo con Juvia. Rápidamente empezó a planear en su mente que hacer al respecto –Lo tengo ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a un tienda a comprar?- le pregunto muy consciente de que a las mujeres les encanta ir de compras. A pesar de que personalmente no le agradaba la idea, le hacia feliz complacer a la Loxar.

-¡Wow, a Juvia le encantaría!- exclamo con entusiasmo alzando los puños

-Ok, yo paso por ti a eso de las seis de la tarde- el pelinegro le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y tras ello fue a con Ur y subió al coche

-Adiós Gray-sama- le ella grito ondeando la mano derecha en el aire

Ya dentro del auto, la avalancha de comentarios sobre su noviazgo le cayó al menor de los Fullbuster.

-Gray estoy tan orgullosa de ti, te conseguiste una novia educada, alegre y muy fiel, nunca la dejes ir- hablo la madre de familia bien conmovida

Lyon le dio una palmada a Gray en la espalda –Y bien ¿Cómo va la prueba?-

Gray saco su bloc de notas y lo apretó con fuerzas –Ya casi tengo el resultado, vas ganando Lyon, pero necesito al menos otra prueba-

-Tu testarudez caerá Gray, se que estas enamorado de verdad- aseguro el peligris mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa confiada.

Gray apoyo el antebrazo en la puerta del coche y se quedo observando por el vidrio el paisaje urbano, no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención. Lo único que quería era que la tarde llegara.

Y el tiempo se fue volando, no solo para el, sino para todos los que habían hecho planes para la tarde.

* * *

_Seis horas más tarde_

Gajeel viajaba en un autobús, se mostraba impaciente, pisoteaba el piso una y ora vez además de que masticaba un pedazo de metal para calmar los nervios. Entre sus brazos mantenía un viejo morral dentro del cual guardaba su más reciente obra de metalistería, nunca había creado algo igual, le había dedicado incontables horas de trabajo, su valor monetario superaba cualquier de sus otros trabajos artísticos en metal y joyería. Pero lo que la hacia mas valiosa para el era si significado sentimental, el se había inspirado en Levi para hacerla y por ende tenia que terminar en las manos de ella. Hoy era el día de entregársela y de declarar lo que se guardaba en el corazón, lo que sentía por Levi McGarden, la chica más especial que había llegado a conocer, la persona que le había hecho cambiar.

El bus se detuvo, Gajeel se levanto, ya había llegado a su destino, ahora la casa de Levi le quedaban a unas tres cuadras, las cuales recorrería cómodamente a pie.

Al tocar tierra se echo el morral a la espalda y escupió el masticado pedazo de aluminio, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, estaba nervioso ¡demonios, Gajeel estaba aterrado como conejo! Molesto con si mismo, bufó y controlando sus emociones dejó atrás esos deseos de echarse para atrás. Levi le esperaba y el no la decepcionaría. Comenzó a caminar rápido, en un minuto recorrió dos cuadras y llego a un parque que estaba bastante desolado, aunque eso era lo de menos, pasando de allí solo tendría que recorrer media cuadra y llegaría a la casa de Levi. Ya no tenia miedo, estaba deseoso de ver su hermosa e inocente cara, juntando todas sus fuerzas se echo a correr por el parque, al recorrer la mitad se tropezó y cayo de frente al suelo llenándose la cara de pasto, no había sido una caída común, algo le había echo caer, con ayuda de sus brazos se hinco, se limpio la cara y al poner la vista el frente vio algo tirado en el suelo; un cuaderno hecho trizas por completo, con curiosidad se acerco a inspeccionar de cercas, le llamo la atención que la única parte intacta era la portada –Esto es una novela- dijo reconociendo las inscripciones. Esto no pintaba bien, alguien le había echo detenerse a la fuerza para que viera la obra escrita en pedazos. Gajeel puso sus sentidos al cien y con el oído escucho una leve risa detrás de un árbol

-¡Salga sea quien sea el causante de esto!-

De detrás de un árbol salió un joven bastante familiar para el Redfox, un delgado con cabello atado coleta y con pintura en las mejillas –Que irónico Gajeel, hace poco tu hiciste algo idéntico-

-Totomaru- susurro el de ojos rojos poniéndose serio, giro la cabeza 180 grados y observo que los otros dos miembros de element four se acercaban por sus espaldas –Sol, Aria-

Sol se coloco a izquierda de Gazille y le hablo con saña -Gajeel, nuestro viejo líder, recuerdo la vez en que hiciste sufrir a esa nerdita de Fairy Tail, nunca olvidare la cara que ella puso al ver su novela destruida y se que tu tampoco lo harás-

Aria similarmente rodeo a su exlíder por la derecha –Casi lloro de la risa que me das, has caído muy bajo-

-Ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, sea lo que quieran no funcionara conmigo. Lárguense por su propio bien- les advirtió Gazille cruzando los brazos haciéndose mostrar imponente y temible

Totomaru tomo su turno para hablar en representación del grupo e ir directamente al grano –Ya no das miedo viejo amigo, te has suavizado, te has convertido en una hadita, frágil y con sentimientos, que decepción-

Sol continuo –Que ridículo, te has enamorado de tu propia victima ¡Gajeel el temible se ha enamorado de Levi McGarden!-

Todo el cuerpo de Gajeel se puso tenso al enterare de que ellos misteriosamente sabían cual era su propósito del día. Antes de que replicara una respuesta, Aria de los vientos continúo con la burla

-Que triste, estas intentando ir contra tu propia naturaleza, tu no eres el tipo de persona que nació para amar, eres un hombre de odio, un cruel monstruo que esta hecho para hacer sufrir a los demás-

El de Fairy Tail sintió que se le quemaba la cabeza de coraje -¡Cierren la boca, yo seré lo que quiera ser!-

-¿Qué acaso no lo has pensado bien? Eres un peligro para la nerd, no has cambiado Gazille y por mas que lo intentes nunca lo harás, tu mismo lo decías "las personas no cambian", lo único que terminaras haciendo es lastimarla ¿eso es lo que quieres? Por lo visto si- le pregunto Totomaru poniéndose frente a frente con el

Gazille no toleraría verla sufrir una vez más y por eso su resolución era estar siempre al lado de ella y protegerla. No iba a contenerse con cualquier persona buscara perjudicarla –Totomaru, te estas poniendo frente a tu peor pesadilla, tienes diez segundos para salir corriendo como la gallina cobarde que siempre has sido, de lo contrario amanecerás con un ojo morado-

Para sorpresa de Gazille, Sol se le puso al brinco como Totomaru -Non, non, non, no tan rápido Gajeel, cercas de aquí hemos escondido una cámara y si te pones agresivo te grabaremos y enviaremos el video al director de tu escuela, si te ve peleando una vez mas te correrá para siempre de su patética escuela-

-En cambio, nosotros si podemos atacarte a ti. Jaja te has dejado domar por una estúpida escuela y peor aun, por una chica que tiene el perfil que mas odias. Ahora nos toca a nosotros darte castigo por idiota- hablo Aria quitándose la venda. En ese momento los tres element four se le dejaron a ir a Gajeel y empezaron a golpearlo con saña, reían como locos a la vez que le daban patadas y puñetazos, el Redfox no podía contraatacar, primeramente eran tres contra uno y segundo, el no quería dejar Fairy Tail, quería estar con Levi.

Al cabo de dos minutos los element se cansaron y dejaron al metálico todo golpeado en el suelo y con su morral debajo de el, le había protegido de los golpes con su propio cuerpo

-Malditos- les dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no pudo durar más de cinco segundos de pie y termino cayendo de rodillas

Totomaru tomo el morral que estaba a los pies de Gajeel quien no alcanzo a reaccionar y quitárselo –Veamos que tienes aquí-

Lo que siguió a continuación fueron unas risas de burla por parte de los element four

-Miren nadamas, como pudo Gajeel crear algo así- se burlo Sol tomando la pieza entre sus manos, entonces le dio una patada mandándola a los aires. En cuanto toco el suelo los otros dos empezaron a pisotearla y patearla como si le odiaran.

-Deténganse hijos de ****- les grito furioso pero incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, muy apenas podía moverse y apenas logro darse cuenta de cómo era que le habían dejado tan maltrecho; todos ellos usaban nudilleras de metal además de zapatos con punta afilada.

Los tres malvados dejaron de maltratar el regalo de Levi y se acercaron a Gazille. Totomaru tomo nuevamente el mando y se hinco para estar al nivel de Gajeel

-Mira Gajeel, considera esto como un favor de tus viejos amigos. Te estamos previniendo. ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo eres? Eres rudo, violento, sádico, burro ¿Ella como es? Dulce, pacifica, inocente, inteligente. Allí esta el punto, ustedes son demasiado diferentes, no pueden coexistir, mucho menos ser novios, mejor ni lo intentes, solo la perjudicaras y degradaras, ella es demasiado para ti, tu no le puedes ofrecer nada mas que echarla a perder-

Aria tomo la obra de arte y se le lanzo a Gajeel –Desiste Gajeel, no nos obligues a hacer esto de nuevo- hablo como si lamentara lo que había echo ¡sarcasmo puro!

Gazille ya no pudo más y se dejo caer de espaldas, vio como habían arruinado su presente, necesitaba remodelarlo y limpiarlo, en el reflejo del metal pudo ver su cara, estaba todo malherido y sangraba de la frente. No había manera de que fuera con Levi en ese estado.

No tuvo opción, tuvo que tomar en camino de vuelta entre lamentos. Aparte de estar físicamente lastimado su mente y emociones también habían sido afectadas

Sus viejos camaradas nunca habían mentido, el era diferente a Levi, el nunca había sido el tipo de joven que amara, hasta a veces extrañaba su vieja vida ¿Y si las palabras de los element eran ciertas? ¿Qué tal si el hacia sufrir y perjudicaba a Levi? ¿Y si la malinfluenciaba? Dudaba de si mismo, ya no se sentía tan seguro de ser el hombre para Levi, el quería hacerla feliz y si hacia mal las cosas no se lo perdonaría jamás. Quizás lo mejor seria dejarla, quien sabe, necesitaba reflexionar con claridad

Ya en el parque, dos jóvenes salían de entre los arbustos

-Buen trabajo, ese pedazo de basura no se acercara más a Levi-san- decía uno de ellos, lo mas sorprendente era que portaba la marca de Fairy Tail en un gran sombrero que vestía

-Jet, Droy, ustedes sigan observándolo de cercas y obtengan toda la información que puedan, nosotros los element four nos encargaremos de hacerlo desistir ¡será nuestra venganza!- dijo Totomaru con una gran sonrisa cruel

Droy se expreso con malicia –Claro que si, en este plan todos saldremos ganando. Hasta nuestra querida Levi-

Los propios amigos de Levi resultaron ser los que planearon todo, era una grave traición de la cual la bajita no tenia ni idea.

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo en un centro comercial cercano…_

Cierto chico pelinegro y su damisela de cabellos azules habían estado caminando a lo largo de la plaza, pasando por infinidad de locales.

Ahora se encontraban en una tienda de ropa, Juvia observaba detalladamente cada prenda y Gray de manera descomunal en el no estaba aburrido, si no al contrario, había perdido la noción del tiempo al estar observando sin querer a su chica, que a diferencia de el uniforme escolar, el atuendo que ahora portaba resaltaba sus atributos.

Maldición, se estaba volviendo un habito ver el cuerpo de la joven, y por mas que deseara quitarlo cada vez se arraigaba mas a su persona y el no quería terminar como un Bixlow.

-Gray-sama ¿Cree que estos vestidos le quedaría bien a Juvia?-pregunto la Loxar levantando dos vestidos, esperando la opinión que mas le importaba.

El Fullbuster muy a su pesar levanto la mirada, entonces observo las opciones, ambos eran cortos y escotados, no pudo evitar imaginarse a su novia con ellos, ambos se le verían tan bien y estuvo a punto de decírselo cuando un reflejo fugaz pasó por su mente.

Si el no podía despegar el ojo de ella con su actual vestimenta que era mas casual, con esos vestuarios aun mas llamativos obviamente mas hombres se fijarían en ella y eso resultaría demasiado desagradable para el, por que aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo, le daría un ataque de celos.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿No le gustaron los vestidos?-pregunto con duda la peliazul al ver que el pelinegro no le respondía y aun mas notable su cara de desagrado.

-No, para nada-contesto cortante, con el instinto de protegerla de los hombres _"entre mas largo y cubierto mejor"_ pensó para si.

- Que lastima, Juvia pensó que le gustarían-dijo con decepción devolviendo los vestidos a su lugar y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda.

-¿No vas a comprar nada?-cuestiono a la vez que la tomaba de la mano, ese gesto antes le había parecido tan tonto en estos momentos lo necesitaba para dejar en claro a cualquiera que Juvia estaba exclusivamente con el.

-No, nada ha llamado suficientemente la atención de Juvia-contesto algo sonrojada por la acción del chico, era cierto que antes ya se habían tomado de la mano, pero en esta ocasión en verdad sentía que sus emociones estaban _conectadas_.

Siguieron caminando un par de locales mas cuando de pronto la Loxar se detuvo secamente frente a una joyería y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Gray sama mire esto!-exclamo emocionada casi pegándose al cristal del mostrador.

El amador del hielo se acerco para ver que miraba con tanta emoción su novia.

Entre las piezas de muestra se encontraba una hermosa gargantilla de diamante transparente en forma de corazón con los bordes forrados de plata, así mismo sujeto a una cadena del mismo material.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, Juvia tenía el rostro iluminado mientras que Gray la observaba, nunca la había visto tan emocionada.

-Disculpe ¿Cuál es el precio de la gargantilla del aparador?-pregunto el Fullbuster a la vendedora, al escuchar el costo casi se le salen los ojos al ver la cantidad, así que esperando la decepción de la peliazul se giro a verla pero vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que esta contaba el dinero que traía en su bolso.

Finalmente dejo de contar y su rostro de emoción se transformo en uno de desilusión.

-¿Y bien?-se atrevió a preguntar su chico, anticipando ya la respuesta.

-Juvia no tiene el dinero suficiente-se lamento con una gran tristeza en sus ojos, bajando la mirada.

A Gray se le estrujo el corazón al ver la expresión en su rostro, hace unos segundos estaba tan esperanzada y ahora esa ilusión estaba rota.

En ese momento se sintió tan extraño, el estaba sintiendo lastima por alguien, pero no una lastima o compasión cualquiera, si no que ahora en verdad necesitaba hacer algo.

Entonces recordó que el tenia el dinero suficiente para comprarlo, no obstante ese dinero le había costado tiempo y esfuerzo, llevaba ahorrando meses para juntar ese dinero que se supone que seria para la entrada al concierto de su banda favorita, que por única ocasión estaría por Magnolia y esa oportunidad no se volvería a dar.

Estaba en un gran dilema, por un lado, ansiaba con todo su ser ir al concierto, pero por el otro, no soportaba ver triste a Juvia.

Respiro profundo, era muy posible que se arrepentiría mas tarde por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Me la llevo-anuncio el para sorpresa de Juvia, quien de inmediato alzo la mirada al rostro de el Fullbuster.

-Gray-sama…usted…- balbuceo sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de gastar el chico en ella.

La proveedora le entrego en su respectiva caja el collar a Gray, enseguida salieron de la tienda.

-Bien, aquí tienes- entrego el pequeño cofre en manos de su novia.

Juvia ensancho una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz, ¿que mas podía pedir? Tenia el dije que quería y se lo había comprado su novio, no podía pedir mas. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de lo costoso que había sido y no debía sobrecargarse con el.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no puede aceptarlo, o al menos debería regresarle una parte del dinero-dijo sacando su cartera todo el dinero que traía y ofreciéndolo a Gray, este coloco una mano arriba de la de Juvia y alejo los billetes de el.

-No tienes que pagarme nada, acéptalo como un regalo- dijo con una media sonrisa, la alegría de Juvia le indicaba que había tomado la mejor decisión al darle ese uso a su dinero.

A la Loxar le brillaban los ojos, esas palabras eran como un sueño-Gray-sama…gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ir a sus labios y plantarle un beso.

Eso fue muy sorpresivo para el Fullbuster, pero al cabo de unos segundos correspondió, que a pesar de ser muy parecido al del día anterior, resultaba muy distinto, podía sentir el calor y afecto de Juvia, que provocaban que una sensación fluyera dentro de el, ahora sentía el vinculo de dos personas, _su conexión_.

Cuando se separaron, la peliazul tenias rojas las mejillas, nunca antes había sido tan atrevida y menos con Gray, ahora no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, por lo que rápidamente agacho la vista hacia la cajita que sostenía, la abrió y saco su contenido con cuidado.

-Gray-sama ¿le ayudaría Juvia a colocárselo?-cuestiono extendiendo la mano con el collar.

-Si claro-respondió tomándolo, ella se dio la vuelta y movió su cabello a su lado.

El Fullbuster rodeo su cuello con la cadena y finalmente lo engancho.

La hermosa muchacha vio su collar con alegría y dulzura, ahora podía expresarse libremente-Este corazón es como el de Juvia, al principio era frágil como el cristal, inestable y era fácil que se desplomara, pero ahora es solido y firme gracias al amor que nos une Gray-sama, es sincero, sin secretos y sin fingimientos-.

Sincero, sin fingimientos, sin secretos, esas palabras dejaron sin aliento al Fullbuster, sentía un remordimiento dentro de si.

Gray no sabia que decir, pero lo salvo el timbre de celular proveniente del bolso de la Loxar.

Saco su celular y comenzó a leer al parecer un mensaje, después de unos momentos lo guardo.

-Cana-san necesita que Juvia le compre un par de cosas, descanse un poco Gray-sama se ve fatigado, regresare en unos minutos-dijo dándose la vuelta y marcharse.

El pelinegro se quedo ahí parado, de hecho no presto atención a lo que dijo, de hecho estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Aja, lo sabia, estas loco por ella- gritó un joven asustando a Gray sacándolo de su divagación mental, esa manera de hablar, definitivamente era Lyon, si, el hermano mayor había espiado a Gray…desde adentro de un bote de basura

Gray no hizo mas que quedarse boquiabierto procesando lo que acababa de suceder –Lyon, idiota, me estabas...espiando. Llegaste hasta el punto de meterte a la basura desgraciado-

Lyon salió del bote y se quito los restos de basura, a pesar de estar sucio todo había valido la pena –Dulce sabor de la victoria, gane Gray, estas enamorado de Juvia. Tú siempre has sido un hermano egoísta y a pesar de eso te gastaste tu precioso dinero en complacer a tu novia. Mmh debo de decir que como hermano mayor estoy relativamente orgulloso de ti, de verdad superaste mis expectativas-

Lo celos, la atracción y ahora el sacrificio económico, ya ni siquiera había que seguir apuntando en la libreta, estaba mas que comprobado que estaba enamorado de Juvia

-Aquí están mis apuntes, pero no se si quieras leerlo, ya que tienes toda la razón, ya no puedo estar sin Juvia, ella ya forma parte de mi vida y la quiero. Por cierto traes una cascara de banana en la cabeza-

-Jeje, me doy por servido, la razón de espiarte es que había algo que me preocupaba-

-Como esta eso-

-Ejem, es que me entere que el primer día de novios le dedicaste una canción y la besaste con pasión, se me hizo tan repentino que hicieras todo eso ya que nadie se enamora de golpe tan fuertemente. En pocas palabras, creí que jugabas con ella. Pero ya se que no fue así. Estoy tranquilo. Bueno te dejo, nos vemos en la casa- hablo el peligris marchándose como si nada.

Gray ni se despidió, su consciencia le reclamaba justicia. El se había portado muy mal con Juvia y aunque ahora la quisiera de verdad eso no borraba el que el hubiera jugado con ella, pobre Juvia ella tan bien que se había portado todo el tiempo y el tan cruel.

-"_Que hago, si le confieso la verdad puede que rompa conmigo. También puedo dejar que todo transcurra como va, sin embargo existe el riesgo de que ella se entere por boca ajena sobre la apuesta y que se entere de esa manera seria aun mas catastrófico que si le confieso. Rayos, nunca contemple la posibilidad de que llegara a quererla tanto_"-

El hombre de hielo estaba en un dilema y a pesar de su inquietud llego a preguntarse ¿la apuesta también le cobraría factura a Natsu en su relación con Lucy?

* * *

_Media hora mas tarde, cercas de la casa de Lucy_

Natsu trabajaba arduamente en el suelo, llevaba buen rato haciéndolo. Happy quien le acompañaba empezaba a hallarle la forma a lo que el joven creaba. Un hoyo relleno de lodo, explosivos caseros enterrados en la orilla, definitivamente era la recreación de una de las bromas mas completas del Dragneel: la infame bomba de lodo.

-Wow Natsu, esta se ve mejor que la que hiciste en la secundaria, te has empeñado mucho ¿Quién va a ser la pobre alma que caiga?- el gato empezó a dar sus opciones –Gray, Laxus, Max-

Natsu rechazó todas conforme el gato las pronunciaba –El propósito de este truco no es fastidiar a nadie, es crear una atmosfera- explico confundiendo al gato, entonces alzo la vista y se exalto, sin avisar nada tomo a Happy entre los brazos y se escondió detrás de una pared de ladrillos que el mismo había preparado para la ocasión

-Ahí viene, sabia que siempre pasa por aquí-

Happy se libero del agarre y se asomo por un lado de la pequeña pared –No Natsu, detente no lo hagas- le pidió casi a manera de suplica y es que la victima era nadamas y nadamenos que Lucy Heartphilia quien caminaba distraída por la acera directo a la trampa, ella al parecer traía un cuaderno entre las manos y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, como si anticipara algo con anhelo.

-Que quieres con esto… ay no ¿será lo que creo que es?- se pregunto el gato poniendo sus manitas sobre la boca –No aprendiste la lección Natsu, vas a hacerlo otra vez-

-Me voy a enamorar de Lucy, voy a repetir el momento perfecto, será romántico- hablo con determinación el pelirosa muy confiado recordando con añoranza la vez en que sintió por primera vez unos sentimientos tan intensos por una chica.

Happy notó un aire de desesperación en Natsu, estaba yéndose a extremos, daba la impresión de que estaba urgido por amar de nuevo. Pero esto era ridículo, era un movimiento apresurado y mal planeado

-No va a funcionar Natsu, las personas son diferentes, Lucy no es igual. La broma que hiciste en la secundaria y lo que vino después fue espontaneo, una situación única que nunca más se repetirá- explico con tacto tratando de convencerle que se detuviera

-Si se repetirá, lo hará, no tengo otra opción, se que me voy a enamorar- se aferro terco e irrazonable

Happy observo que Lucy estaba y demasiado cercas, perdió el control y cedió a la desesperación -¡Ya ni siquiera piensas Natsu! Esa vez no fue la situación lo que tuvo mas impacto en el momento, fueron tus sentimientos hacia Lisanna. Desiste, esto va a terminar muy mal-

-Silencio Happy- le dijo tomando al gato y tapándole la boca con una mano, Lucy estaba a cinco metros de la trampa. Natsu cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos.

Natsu quería amar y ser amado, el no dudaba que Lucy era un buen prospecto, pero tal como el gato le recordaba vez tras vez, el estaba ignorando la cuestión clave

-"_Mis sentimientos, siguen… siendo los mismos_"- admitió con desilusión ¿Por qué era incapaz de amar a alguien mas?

Abrió los ojos. Todas sus esperanzas eran un mundo de ilusiones y sombras en que el estaba atrapado

–"_Happy tu tienes razón, esto no va a funcionar_"- se dijo a si mismo poniéndose de pie subiendo arriba de la barda

Lucy andaba muy pensativa al punto de ni siquiera estar atenta a sus alrededores –"_Sera genial, ya quiero ver que opina Levi de mi novela y también de esta blusa nueva que traigo puesta_"-

Lo que sucedió a continuación casi la infarta. Fue tan rápido, Natsu salto por una barda localizada a un lado de donde ella caminaba, entonces un ruido ensordecedor como de una explosión se hizo presente. "¡Cuidado Lucy!" le grito el chico lanzándose a con ella derribándola al suelo, montones de una masa café y húmeda salieron volando en todas direcciones ensuciando todo incluyéndolos a ellos aunque el movimiento de Natsu hizo que ella fuera la menos manchada.

-Lodo ¿Qué es esto Natsu?- le pregunto la rubia tomando entre sus dedos un poco de lo que había quedado sobre el suelo

-Lucy lo siento- se disculpo el pelirosado separándose de ella, mantenía una mirada baja con las cejas torcidas, daba la apariencia de que le pesaba mucho lo que acababa de provocar

Lucy entendió que la disculpa solo se podía deber a que la explosión de lodo había sido obra de Natsu ¡Oh no Lodo! La chica bajo su vista con miedo y vio su preocupación volverse realidad, un par de manchas estaban sobre su blusa, a pesar del intento del Dragneel de protegerla la detonación había sido tan potente y dispersiva que la había dado a ella en donde menos debía.

Humillada se quejo con su novio -Natsu, tu hiciste esto a propósito, tu sabes que yo paso por aquí al salir de mi casa-

El Dragneel quería darse un tiro en la cabeza, viendo los ojos de Lucy noto que estaban un poco vidriosos, si ella cedía a las lagrimas el no sabría que hacer.

-Perdóname Lucy, lo que hice esta mal…yo estoy arrepentido, mis razones no eran molestarte, yo solo quería…-

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste, eh?- le interrumpió Lucy quitándose el lodo que la había manchado. En ese momento se percato de que su cuaderno estaba a metro y medio de con ella con la portada toda enlodada. Esto era demasiado, sus ganas de llorar desaparecieron y en lugar de sentirse herida paso a estar en un estado en el que pocas veces caía, era rarísimo que alguien fuera capaz de hacerla llegar a estar enojada. Natsu la acababa de hacer llegar al límite en que una persona tranquila y alegre pierde el control

-¡Natsu esto es demasiado, no puedo creerlo que me hallas hecho esto!- le grito viendo su novela la cual si tenia arreglo, pero con el coraje que tenia ni se daba cuenta.

-"_Maldición_, _soy mas que un idiota_"- pensó Natsu sintiéndose atrapado en un callejón sin salida, era la primera vez en su vida que enfrentaba a una mujer furiosa que no fuera la prefecta Erza así que no sabia ni como enfrentarse al problema –Lucy, no se que debo de hacer para que me perdones, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer en compensación, por favor dame una oportunidad, dime que puedo hacer-

Happy ni se animaba a salir de la barda, aunque Natsu hubiera cometido una falla sentía pena por el, como gato de Natsu, el era de los pocos que sabían que los errores que el chico cometía últimamente, se debían a sus conflictos internos sobre el amor

_-"Ay no, que Lucy no rompa con Natsu, no en la situación delicada en que se encuentra, si eso sucede el se viene para abajo"- _

Lucy había perdido el control. De plano algunas personas que pasaban la veían curiosos por lo sucia que había quedado y eso la avergonzaba.

-Cambiar- le contesto – ¡Lo que debes hacer es madurar y dejar de comportarte como un niño! ¡Si quieres saber como, fíjate en Loki, el si se porta como hombre!- le grito si medir el impacto de sus palabras

Natsu se quedo frio y con una opresión en el pecho, era como si le hubieran traspasado con una espada. Aun en un lapso de tiempo tan crítico recordó lo que Lisanna le había dicho al estar en una situación idéntica:

"N_atsu eres tan infantil, esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti" _habían sido esas palabras que le dijo la albina estando toda sucia con el lodo en aquel inolvidable día.

Claro la situación de Lucy era distinta, tal como Happy había dicho las personas son diferentes y por ende reaccionan de diferentes maneras; Lucy era una mujer algo vanidosa de las que les gustan vestir siempre bien, tener muchas prendas, usar faldas cortas y mostrar su belleza natural sin ningún miedo, en cambio Lisanna había sido bastante sencilla en su apariencia personal y no le preocupaba mostrar su cuerpo. No era que a el se le hiciera mal que Lucy vistiera tan reveladoramente, de hecho era lo que menos le importaba, pero esto no se trataba de el sino de Lucy.

Aparte no había contado con que Lucy portara un cuaderno, el cual tenia la portada sucia, ojala no se hubieran manchado las hojas de adentro. Así que llego a la conclusión de que era incorrecto seguirla comparando a quien fue su novia años atrás.

Pero lo más impactante era que ella le estuviera pidiendo que cambiara su personalidad, así que tomo valentía para expresarse

-Lucy, yo siempre he sido así, es mi forma de ser. Desde que nos conocimos nunca tuvimos conflictos con eso ¿entonces por que quieres que deje de ser yo mismo?-

-¡Por que eres mi novio!- grito dándole la espalda, sin añadir nada mas tomo el camino de vuelta a su casa. Solo se sentía molesta, decepcionada e humillada, ni siquiera razonaba en lo que acaba de hacer y decir, no había sido la comprensiva y paciente Lucy Heartphilia

Natsu se dejo caer de espaldas en el lodo, ahora entendía un poco mas las cosas, ahora que era el novio de Lucy ella le exigía mas, era natural, el quisiera darle lo que ella necesitaba, pero no lograba sentir nada aparte amistad, no lograba _conectarse _con ella al grado necesario para ser uno solo como debe de ser con los novios ¡Rayos por alguna u otra razón no podía!

Se sentía decaído, aunque el hubiera propiciado que ella perdiera el control e intentara hacerse el fuerte, le había dolido mucho que Lucy le reclamara de esa manera y lo peor y mas duro fue que le comparara con Loki, sencillamente era imposible que el tuviera la personalidad y modismos del elegante chico.

-Lucy, si por mi fuera haría que lo nuestro funcionara-

-No Natsu, no digas eso- le dijo Happy saliendo del escondite, era de esas veces que no aparentaba ser el gato feliz –En realidad no sabes lo que dices, no estas tan seguro de querer que lo que pasa entre ti y Lucy funcione. La apuesta aunada a tu necesidad de amar te ha hecho entrar en desesperación. Según tú quieres salir adelante y te lo repites cada vez que te levantas. Pero no abres tu corazón, mientras no te entregues por completo no podrás enamorarte de Lucy, te estas conteniendo amigo -

-¿Como es que dices esas cosas Happy?- le pregunto Natsu viendo al cielo con tristeza

El gato resistió la tentación de llevarse todo el crédito de unas palabras tan sabias, después de todo solo estaba repitiendo lo que un hombre sabio le había dicho al respecto -Hable con Gildartz-.

Natsu gimió y puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza, y es que Gildartz era un profesor que siempre era honesto con el y cada vez que conversaban le hacia saber la realidad de las cosas fueran buenas o malas.

-Natsu, hoy en dos ocasiones intentaste replicar eventos que tuviste con Lisanna en los cuales te fuiste enamorando de ella, te lo intente advertir. Entiende, lo que viviste con Lisanna es algo que se da una vez y no se dará de nuevo- le explico con honestidad y buenas intenciones, era tiempo de evitar que Natsu siguiera cayendo mas bajo.

Eso último que le dijo el azul, no le agradó para nada a Natsu –Como puede ser que digas eso, ¿acaso ya no piensas en ella? ¡Ella me ayudó a criarte, era como tu madre!-

A Happy le preocupaba Natsu y por eso tenia que ser firme -Claro que recuerdo eso, pero yo si me he estado preparando para lo que se viene, mi mente esta lista para cualquier clase de final en cuanto a Lisanna. Mas tú sigues en el mismo pensamiento y si el peor caso llega a suceder te va a caer muy duro por no estar preparado-

-Eso no te lo dijo Gildartz, Happy- identifico Natsu, ahora sabia que el gato estaba hablando de su propio corazón –La quiero de vuelta Happy y tu estas mal al pensar que no la veras de nuevo-

El gato tomo fuerzas por que lo que diría a continuación era bastante cruel -Natsu suficiente, mira la verdad y deja de fantasear, esfuérzate por olvidarla. Te estas lastimando y mira lo que le hiciste a Lucy, a ella también le estas afectando. Estoy hablando con claridad y este es mi último consejo: detente y no empeores todo-.

Si, las cosas podían ponerse peor, por ejemplo si Lucy se enteraba de lo que fue la apuesta

-¡No es tan fácil!- exclamo Natsu harto por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación –Vámonos a casa- ordeno cortantemente, era demasiado luchar contra la frustración del futuro de Lisanna, el dolor que le había provocado Lucy y un gato que le decía cosas ciertas pero muy duras. Lo único que quería era descansar de todo.

* * *

_Media hora después en la residencia de Lucy_

Lucy estaba tirada en su cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de toallas, al fin podía considerarse limpia, un buen baño de burbujas era lo que necesitaba después de la enfangada tremenda que se había llevado, bueno en verdad ni había sido tanto, Natsu le había cubierto parcialmente y le había resguardado.

Pensar en el pelirrosa hizo que se le cerrara la garganta, después de la tormenta de emociones negativas estaba en un momento de calma. Quería llorar, apenas se percataba de las hirientes palabras que había utilizado contra Natsu, se había desquitado sus frustraciones de una mal manera, aunque deseara que Natsu tuviera todos los rasgos de su chico ideal no podía obligarlo a cambiar.

Y es que hoy ella se la había pasado momentos tan agradables con su más reciente amigo Loki, que inconscientemente le había exigido a Natsu que fuera como Leo, que mal estuvo eso.

La heredera de los Heartphilia no pudo más y apremiada tomo el teléfono y marco ese numero al que llamaba con gran frecuencia

-_Por el momento el majestuoso Happy y su amigo Natsu no se encuentran, deje su mensaje después del Aye ¡Aye!_- contesto la voz pregrabada de Happy. Que desencanto, sin manera inmediata de arreglarse con Natsu, no podría dormir en paz.

Colgó el teléfono, se tiro sobre la cama, a un lado del teléfono tenia una foto de Natsu, no soporto verla y se dio media vuelta, en el buro contrario al teléfono se encontraba su novela. El lodo ya estaba seco y se podía retirar con facilidad, tomando el cuaderno y abriéndolo pudo darse cuenta de que por dentro estaba intacto, solo la portada estaba sucia, nunca había habido razón para tanto escándalo.

¡Ay no Levi! Ni siquiera la había avisado que no podría ir con ella, al menos eso debía de hacer. De nuevo se dio la vuelta en la cama, luego se reclino y marco el número de su amiga.

-Bueno Levi-

-_Lu-chan, que tal_- saludo del otro lado de línea la encantadora muchacha

-Mmh, veras, quiero disculparme por no haber ido como quede, surgió un problema con Natsu- confeso con total confianza, con Levi siempre podía ser franca

-_Lo lamento y entiendo bien Lucy, ya platicaremos en otra ocasión_-

-Bueno, pues cuéntame, como te fue con Gajeel-

La voz de Levi sonó dudosa –_Eh, la verdad no vino y no se por que_- la pequeña pausó, enseguida hablo con ánimo –_Aun así se que debe de haber tenido una razón importante, confío en el y no pienso perder la esperanza_-

Lucy suspiró, recordó cuando ella tenia esa confianza en Natsu, pero las cosas estaban saliendo mal –Échale ganas Levi, te dejo, haber si después conversamos con mas calma-

-_Claro Lu-chan, sirve que te digo algo muy importante. Bye_- se despidió con alegría y colgó

Lucy suspiró de nuevo a la vez que recargaba su cuello sobre la cabecera de su cama. Su relación con Natsu no marchaba bien y se sentía impotente al respecto. Como quisiera que Loki estuviera aquí con ella, el encontraría una manera de hacerla sentir mejor e incluso le aconsejaría sobre que hacer en esta condición.

-¿Por que siempre tengo que terminar pensando en Loki?- se preguntó confundida. Justo en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar

-"_Que sea Natsu, que sea Natsu, que sea Loki, que sea Natsu, que sea Natsu_"- pensó en cuestión de segundos poniendo su mano encima del teléfono, no estaba preparada sobre que decirle al pelirosa pero aun así contestó.

-¿Natsu?-

-_Soy Cana, que onda Lucy_- contesto con una voz bastante fuerte

Lucy se decepciono un tanto -Ay Cana ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto extrañada de recibir una llamada de la alcohólica de Fairy Tail

_-Te oyes nerviosa amiga. Bueno no te hago esperar, lo que quiero decirte es que ya planee lo de la fiesta- _

-¿Como? ¡¿Tan pronto?-

-_Así es, será en casa de Levi, será genial, vamos a maquillarnos, hablar sobre chicos, beber, jaja hasta haremos bromas telefónicas a los maestros, pero sobretodo compartiremos nuestros mas íntimos secretos_-

Lucy no podía ocultarlo, le llamaba la atención esa fiesta -Vaya, suena divertido. pero acabo de llamarle a Levi y no me dijo nada de la fiesta en su casa-

-_Ups, todavía no le aviso que la fiesta será un su casa, bueno con que sea un viernes, para poder desvelarnos a gusto. Hablando de secretos, te doy un adelanto del mío: confieso que me gusta un chico del instituto y su nombre empieza con "L". Je bueno hay te mando los detalles de la fiesta por correo_-

-Ok, bye-.

Lucy colgó el teléfono y se quedo pensando –"_Un chico cuyo nombre empieza con L… será ¡Loki y Leo son nombres que empiezan con L! _"- a la rubia le incomodaba que la opción de Cana fuera el pelinaranja de lentes azules y no sabia por que. Algo pasaba con ella, algo pequeño pero con posibilidades de volverse grande y crear un caos dentro de ella.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Sección especial: Maxi reportes parte 6**_

**-Uff muy bien Max, respira profundo, ese Bully no te hará nada… Ah que onda seguidores de los Maxi reportes, como prometí hoy entrevistaremos a Lord Bixlow. Esperemos que este en disposición de cooperar-**

-¿De quien hablas bobo?-

**-L-lord Bi-bixlow es usted. Precisamente le estaba buscando para pedirle sus opiniones sobre u-u-unos asuntos de la escuela-**

-Pues espero que tenga que ver con algo que me interese, sino tendrás que conseguirme el doble de tributo-

-**Es sobre las nuevas parejas de Fairy Tail ¿Bixlow que piensa de la pareja de Natsu y Lucy?**-

-No olvides que m debes de llamar "Lord". Pero bueno, yo pienso que Lucy tiene un cuerpazo de película, ah pero lo que mas me gusta son esos dos enormes, suaves y redondos pechos, quisiera poner mis manos sobre ellos y entonces…entonces-

**-Suficiente, no quiero imaginar sus perversiones. Quiero su opinión sobre la pareja, no sobre la chica. Intentémoslo de nuevo, dígame las virtudes de la pareja compuesta por Gray y Juvia-**

-Ah, Juvia. Esa chica tiene una enorme imaginación y no dudo que cierta perversión, si ya he visto con que ojos mira a Gray. Es justo la chica que me gustaría toparme en la cama, ¿figúrate las cosas que te haría con esa imaginación? Mmh seria tan…tan-

-**Basta Lord Bixlow, ya me hizo imaginar cosas depravadas y estoy sangrando de la nariz. Este será el último intento y por favor no piense en solo cosas pervertidas. Dígame sobre la pareja de Gazille y Levi, pero de toda la pareja**-

-Levi, esa ****, desde ese día que hizo que me mordiera la lengua, la detesto. Un día de estos la voy a agarrar, encerrar en un cuarto, atarla a una cama y luego…-

-¡**Suficiente! Usted es un caso perdido. No escuchare más sus cochinadas. La entrevista termina aquí**-

-Como quieras loser y no olvides presentarme el tributo esta semana ¡quiero diez bras eh!-

-**Ya no lo aguanto. Mmh un momento. Que tal si mando una copia de este reporte a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, de seguro que se juntan y le dan su merecido al pervertido por ver a sus novias de esa manera. Así ya no tendré que llamar Lord Bixlow a Lord Bixlow nunca mas ¡Yipee!**–

_Max empieza a describir el reporte para enviarle una copia a cada uno de los chicos. _

* * *

Yup. Creo que me pase con Lucy en la parte en que se enoja, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto y la ultima broma de Natsu fue la gota que derramo el vaso y todo mundo tiene un limite en el que se enoja de verdad.

Confieso que estoy llevando las cosas lentamente en esta saga y como trata de sentimientos más que de acción o humor, pues debo de detallar más algunos aspectos.

Todavía hay algunas incógnitas al aire ¿Qué quería decirle Levi a Lucy? ¿Qué puede hacer Natsu ahora que esta cara a cara con su realidad? ¿Qué hará Lucy con sus sentimientos mezclados? ¿Le ocultara Gray a Juvia la verdad sobre la apuesta o se lo confesara? ¿Cederá Gajeel a los sentimientos negativos? ¿Qué piensa hacer Laxus para derrumbar a Natsu?

Me complace anunciarles que el titulo del siguiente capitulo será "**La fiesta nocturna**"

Va a tener bastante humor, nuevas revelaciones, sentimientos y confesiones y ¿por que no? Nuevas parejas. Aunque también tendrá sus partes serias. En fin va a ser un capitulo muy grande y diverso con partes Loki/Lucy/Natsu, Gray/Juvia, Fried/Mira, Ultear/? (nota: hay les dejo la duda) entre otras. Por otro lado ese capitulo marca simbólicamente la mitad de esta extensa saga y los dos siguientes capítulos serán muy importantes en el desarrollo de la temática de la saga e influirán bastante en el futuro.

Surgen todavía mas preguntas ¿Qué secretos saldrán al aire? ¿Qué hará Elfman al enterarse que las chicas han organizado una fiesta? ¿Lograra Bixlow infiltrarse a esa pijamada de las señoritas y cumplir sus fantasías?

Ok, creo que me pase con tantas preguntas. Me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos por sus reviews y apoyo en este proyecto.


	18. La fiesta nocturna

Este es el capitulo mas atrevido que he escrito, cuando lo estaba escribiendo me sentía tan… dudo que vuelva a repetir algo así.

Cuando lo vayan leyendo este capitulo quizás se les haga como muy de relleno y alejado del concepto de la saga y si lo es un poco, no obstante sucederán unos eventos que cambiaran el panorama para algunos y se revelaran ciertos sentimientos.

Por cierto, este capitulo nuevamente ha batido record y es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, de hecho dudo que sea superado algún día. Así que en esta ocasión he colocado una doble línea de separación a la mitad del capitulo, por si alguien desea leerlo en dos sesiones, casi podría decirse que son dos capítulos en uno, no se si eso sea bueno o malo.

Bueno, ya hablé lo suficiente, así que los dejo para continúen.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Los verdaderos sentimientos han salido ha flote. Natsu ha intentado enamorarse de Lucy pero solo ha logrado terminar en conflicto con ella. Lucy por su parte empieza a sentir duda respecto a sus propios sentimientos y Loki cada vez tiene más lugar en la vida de ella. Gray con ayuda de Lyon ha quedado convencido de que esta enamorado de Juvia y ahora se pregunta sobre si decirle o no sobre la apuesta. Por otra parte Gajeel ha visto interrumpida su declaración de amor hacia Levi por la intervención de los engañosos Jet y Droy. _

* * *

**Instituto Fairy, Capitulo 18: La Fiesta Nocturna**

Lucy estaba confundida y asustada a la vez que observaba sus alrededores, todo era un completo desorden; botellas de cerveza en el suelo, ropa por todas partes, utensilios de cocina regados por todos los pasillos. Por toda la casa se escuchaban los regaños y corajes descontrolados de Mirajane, nunca antes se le había visto de esa manera ¿Quién no se sentiría así después de que le hicieran eso a su hogar?

Pero lo que le inquietaba era que no lograba dar ni con Natsu ni Loki ¿Por qué todos los chicos estaban presentes, menos ellos? Tenia miedo y lo mas alarmante era que había visto un charco de sangre en el cuarto de Mira, eso le hacia pensar lo peor. Algo malo, algo malo les había sucedido a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. El único numero de teléfono que tenia era el de Natsu, pero el no contestaba, lo cual era demasiado insólito.

De pronto un grito de terror retumbó toda la casa, procedía del segundo piso ¡era un grito de Mirajane! Esto le puso la piel de gallina pero tenía que convencerse de que era valiente, si Lucy Heartphilia era fuerte, eso le había dicho Leo y no lo defraudaría. Corriendo desesperadamente fue al segundo piso y se encontró con que Mirajane estaba tirada de rodillas frente a un cuarto completamente oscuro ¿Qué había allí dentro? ¡¿Qué podría hacerla gritar de esa manera?

Corrió a con ella, se tiro de rodillas y la hizo que le viera a la cara, la dueña de la casa estaba llorando y debía saber el por que de ese estado emocional -Mira ¿que sucede?-

La albina parecía estar afectada al grado que no contestaba, Lucy tenía que buscar la respuesta por si misma. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se acerco al cuarto, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, observo hacia adentro del cuarto, era un cuarto que curiosamente se encontraba más desordenado que las otras partes de la casa, especialmente arriba de una cama localizada en el centro sobre la que había montones de objetos y a sus alrededores una gran cantidad basura…U-un momento, observando con mayor claridad pudo notar que en esa cama estaba alguien ¡Que horror! ¡Un hombre estaba levantándose de allí!

El sujeto pronto se puso de pie con dificultad y puso su vista en ambas. Ella no podía verlo bien, solo era una silueta en la oscuridad, una silueta desconocida y amenazante. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, sea quien fuere la observaba fijamente y pronto caminaba rumbo a ella con pasos indecisos y desequilibrados. Por más que ella intentaba verle la cara no lograba encontrar algún rasgo que la identificara.

Al llegar a la mitad del cuarto, el sujeto se detuvo, alzó un poco su mano izquierda, la observó y luego apretó un objeto que al parecer traía en esa misma mano, en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una botella de vidrio rompiéndose, definitivamente el hombre había tomado y el que rompiera la botella de esa manera dejaba claro que no estaba de buen humor.

Lucy no tuvo el valor de seguir viéndolo a la cara y puso la vista al suelo, pero recordó que debía esforzarse por ser fuerte, aun con temor pudo alzar los ojos un poco, no lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara, pero si para percatarse que estaba descalzo y que gotas de sangre procedentes de su mano caían al suelo una tras otra.

El misterioso hombre reanudó su marcha lo cual llenó de adrenalina la rubia quien se decidió a entrar en acción.

-¡Mira, vámonos Mirajane!- exclamo Lucy yendo de nuevo a con la secretaria y arrodillándose a un lado de ella la sacudió buscando hacerla entrar en razón, pero por mas que se esforzaba, la secretaria no reaccionaba y la Heartphilia no iba a abandonarla por nada; la abrazó y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, de seguro ese sujeto era el que tenia que ver con el charco de sangre en cuarto de Mirajane y la desaparición de Loki y Natsu.

-¿Lucy, Lucy eres tu?- llamo el hombre estando justo frente a la despavorida Lucy

Lucy casi se conmocionó al escuchar esa voz, era Natsu aunque se escuchaba algo ronco ¡Gracias a dios que solo fuera el!

Alzando la vista pudo verlo por completo; En que estado tan deplorable se encontraba su novio ya que apenas podía mantenerse de pie apoyándose en marco de la puerta del cuarto, además se veía malherido, tenía los nudillos magullados y la sangre que ella había notado antes, provenía de la palma de la mano izquierda del chica y es que tenía incrustados pedazos de vidrio. No obstante lo que mas resaltaba era su semblante: mantenía los parpados caídos, una mirada pérdida, las cejas inclinadas hacia arriba, los labios estirados horizontalmente y para terminar presentaba una contusión en la frente.

-¡¿Natsu que te paso?- preguntó la rubia dejando a Mira y yendo a con el dándole apoyo en mantenerse de pie.

-Lu-Lucy…yo…se acabo- balbuceó con un tono de voz apagado y áspero, entonces cerró los ojos e inclino un poco su cuello hacia enfrente. No había duda de que no andaba en sus cinco sentidos.

El aliento del joven tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol ¿Por qué había tomado tanto? Pero más importante era ¿A que se refería el Dragneel? ¿Estaba rompiendo con ella? Necesitaba una aclaración ahora mismo

–Natsu, no te entiendo ¿estas diciendo que lo nuestro terminó?-

Natsu se coloco frente a su novia y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, manchándole la manga derecha de su camisa con la sangre que brotaba de su mano, lo cual debido a la situación, ni le molestó a ella. El chico se le quedó viendo a los ojos y entonces habló con más claridad -Te he preocupado y hecho enfadar, no quiero más juegos. T-te prometo, Lucy yo te doy mi pa-palabra, que por mi parte no terminare contigo. No te voy a dejar- La frente del chico se arrugo y sus labios temblaron –No puedo estar solo- pronunció finalmente cayendo al suelo, inconsciente o dormido.

-¡Natsu!- grito Lucy alarmada por todo lo que acababa de suceder, todo era tan extraño. Eso de que no quería más juegos no tenia sentido. Aparte le confundía el que de la nada Natsu le prometiera que no la dejaría ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿O era consecuencia del alcohol?

-Lucy, no te asustes tanto, solo esta intoxicado- habló Mirajane poniéndose a un lado de la rubia tomándola por sorpresa, había salido del shock y nadie se había dado cuenta

–Parece como si fuera la primera vez que toma hasta este punto, su organismo no esta acostumbrado a tanto exceso-

-Mirajane, explícame que paso aquí ¿Por qué te quedaste en shock? ¿Qué hacia Natsu allí dentro?- preguntó Lucy tratando de levantar a Natsu en vano ya que estaba pesado. La ama de la casa bajó la vista evitando hacer contacto visual, no parecía tener la disposición de hablar, más de sus labios salieron unas palabras…

¿Cómo había llegado a suceder todo ese desbarajuste? Todo empezó el día anterior

* * *

_14 horas antes en el parque cercano a la casa de Levi_

Si había algo sobre Magnolia que le encantaba a Lucy, era que era un lugar pacifico. Pocas veces sucedían crímenes o escándalos mayores. El único defecto del lugar era su clima, los veranos eran bastante calurosos, los inviernos por su parte traían consigo fuertes nevadas. Afortunadamente ahora que empezaba a entrar el otoño las temperaturas eran de las mejores en todo el año, ya no hacia tanto calor como hace casi dos meses, cuando los estudiantes entraron al actual semestre. Lo mejor eran las tardes, a eso de las seis cuando el clima se tornaba agradable y además el sol seguía proporcionando una buena cantidad de horas de luz.

Hoy era uno de esos días. La tenue luz del atardecer bañaba la ciudad y muchos de sus habitantes pasaban tiempo libre en las calles de la ciudad.

-Ah que buen día nos toco para la pijamada. Esto va ser genial- hablo muy contenta deteniéndose en el parque a admirar los arboles por un rato, al cabo, a su entender todavía iba puntual. Mas esa no era la única razón por la que estaba contenta. Ya se había arreglado con Natsu perdonándole la falta que el cometió hace menos de una semana, cuando le hizo la pesada broma de la bomba de lodo. Pobre Natsu, si que había demostrado estar arrepentido pidiéndole una y otra vez que le perdonara, así que ella le había otorgado su petición. Ojala ya dejara de comportarse tan raro y pusiera mas empeño en su relación, en teoría eso era lo único que Lucy necesitaba para estar tranquila. Pero la verdad era otra; a ella le inquietaba algo que se supone era insignificante, una niñería, así es lo que pasaba era que estaba incapaz de sacarse de la mente esa declaración de Cana "Me gusta un chico del instituto y su nombre empieza con L"

¿Por qué le molestaba que ese chico pudiera ser Loki? El era su amigo y nadamas. A Cana no le gustaba Natsu y eso estaba mas que comprobado, por ello no había razones para sentirse tan incomoda con esa revelación sentimental de la Alberona

_-"Lucy, a veces parece que estas mas loca que una cabra, mejor deja de divagar tanto y ve a la fiesta a relajarte"- _se disciplino mentalmente a si misma. Logrando un dominio sobre sus pensamientos puso la mente en blanco y se dispuso ir a su destino.

En menos de dos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Levi. Una casa bastante bonita por cierto; dos pisos, un balcón, paredes pintadas de verde y un par de olmos en cada esquina de la fachada. No era casa de ricos pero desplegaba una sensación de paz y felicidad. Con que razón Cana había elegido hacer allí la pijamada.

La chica se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la puerta, antes de hacerlo la puerta fue abierta de golpe y le recibió una joven chaparrita de cabello azul que ya vestía una pijama rosa

-Lu-chan llegaste, todas te estábamos esperando- le saludó con jubilo dándole un abrazo –Pásale amiga- la habitante de la casa empezó a caminar guiando a Lucy que le seguía atrás

-Y yo que creí que venia puntual- se expreso Lucy viendo su celular sorprendida apenas eran las ocho y resultaba que había llegado tarde.

Levi subió unas escaleras y al terminar estas se encontró con la puerta de su cuarto –Aquí están todas, entremos-

La recamara de Levi estaba muy espaciosa y grande sus paredes de un tenue color rosa, con la ventana abrible que dirigía hacia el balcón, de muebles solo tenia el closet, un escritorio con la laptop encima y una lámpara de leer, una mesa, un buró al lado de la cama en una esquina del cuarto, varias repisas y encima de esta con gran cantidad de libros. El piso era de un alfombrado rosa fuerte y era destacable que en este se encontraba repleto de cojines por todos lados y bolsas de dormir acomodados en círculo dando forma de flor, encima de cada bolsa estaba una chica cada una acomodadas con la vista hacia el centro. La mesita que se encontraba cercana estaba repleta de golosinas, botanas, sodas, dulces, pizza entre otros alimentos y la música de fondo era pop moderno aunque a bajo volumen.

-Hola a todas- saludo Lucy algo apenada por haber llegado tarde. Pudo observar que seis chicas estaban dentro del cuarto

-Lucy, ya se me hacia que no venias, esta pijamada no seria lo mismo sin tu asistencia, después de todo apuesto a que traes secretitos guardados que nos vas a confesar- hablo la organizadora de la pijamada, Cana, quien vestía una pantalonera corta y roja con estampados de estrellas en color naranja y un top del mismo color. Lucy solo se estremeció al imaginarse a ella diciendo sus secretos

-Buenas tardes Lucy-san, si usted no hubiera venido por estar con su novio, Juvia se habría entristecido por no haber hecho lo mismo- dijo Juvia quien portaba un camisón azul cielo corto, con encajes en dorado y unas pantuflas esponjosas.

-Hola Lucy ¿trajiste ropa?- pregunto ahora Bisca quien vestía una blusa de tirantes verde pistache y unos shorts hasta la mitad del muslo con diseños de soldado.

Mirajane fue la siguiente en tomar palabra –Ven siéntate Lucy, acá hay lugar- le señaló; la albina vestía con una bata rosa pastel con estampados de mandarinas, por lo que no dejaba ver su pijama.

La rubia se disponía a hacer como le indico la albina, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una persona que no esperaría hubiese sido invitada a la pijamada

-¿¡Que me ves eh!- pregunto esa chica con agresividad en su voz. Sorprendentemente era Evergreen del team Laxus, quien además de ser temeraria, llevaba la pijama más sofisticada de todas; un camisón strapples escotado y demasiado corto; de color verde claro con lunares en tonalidad verde hoja además de encajes en todos los bordes con todo y listones ¿A quien se le había ocurrido invitarla?

La ultima mujer se puso de pie y fue directamente con Lucy a hacerle una petición –Lucy, me hubiera decepcionado por tu ausencia. Y es que necesito tu opinión sobre mi vestimenta que elegí hoy. Es que se que tu sabes mucho sobre ropa y esas cosas- finalizo algo insegura de si misma, algo sorprendentemente por que esta joven era Erza Scarlet

Lucy no encontraba que respuesta darle y es que Erza había traído una vestimenta de conejita –Bueno Erza, esto era una pijamada y pues, um-

Erza la autoridad de Fairy Tail dejaba claro que no sabia de que trataba una pijamada ¿pero quien se atrevería a decirle que estaba equivocada? Al menos Lucy quería seguir con vida y no se atrevería a decirlo.

-Erza presumida, lo que quieres es lucirte- le acusó la irreverente Evergreen señalándola con el dedo índice, algo que no tenia mucho sentido ya que de todas ella misma era la que mas arreglos portaba. Esa forma en que miraba a Erza y le hablaba mostraba un cierto grado de envidia. La de cabellos cafés no se detuvo y ataco mas a Erza

-Pero te advierto que con esa manera que vistes solo terminaras atrayendo pervertidos-

-Um Evergreen, cálmate Aquí no vinimos a pelear sino a pasárnosla bien- le aconsejo Levi con algo de timidez, todavía le tenia un poco de miedo desde aquella vez en que ella y sus amigos atacaron a Gajeel frente a sus propios ojos. La Raijinshu bufó y Erza la miró con desinterés, era claro que no le importaban nada las palabras de Evergreen, eso solo hizo que esta ultima solo se calentara mas, mas se aguantó las ganas de seguir creando disputa.

Cana tomó la batuta dirigiéndose primero a Lucy y luego a las demás –Lucy vete poniendo tu pijama, por que vamos a empezar a maquillarnos y hacernos peinados cool-

-¡Juvia quiere maquillar!- exclamo la novia de Gray entusiasmándose en gran manera

Bisca Mulan cogió un cepillo y una caja de ligas -Genial, se me antoja hacerle trenzas a una de ustedes-

-Me parece bien- asintió Lucy sacando la pijama de su bolso, un short blanco y un blusón de manga corta azul cielo con estampado de nubes, así como unas pantuflas de gato en tono azul.

-"_Pervertidos mmh_"- pensó Erza preocupándose por la posibilidad de que se encontraran pervertidos cercas, en las fiestas de chicas siempre había sido clásico que hombres se infiltraran a espiar.

Casualmente, en estos precisos momentos su inquietud se volvía real ya que afuera de la casa, un par de hombres intentaba entrar dentro de alguna u otra manera. Naturalmente uno era Bixlow y el otro era Fried, los dos llevaban cinco minutos revisando el área esperando el momento en que nadie les observara. Al ver que no había gente cercas, entraron al patio de la casa de Levi. Bixlow inmediatamente encontró una vía de acceso

-Mira Fried, allí hay un ducto. Ya la hicimos- señalo el pervertido discípulo de Laxus indicando un tubo metálico bastante ancho y cubierto por una rejilla, aunque también estaba localizado muy arriba a unos dos metros del nivel del suelo

Fried cruzo los brazos en desacuerdo con su compañero -Yo solo te ayudare a entrar y eso por que tengo una deuda contigo y el protocolo me indica que te page. No me importa en lo mas mínimo espiar mujeres. Bixlow déjame subir a tus hombros para quitar esa rejilla-

Bixlow hizo como indico Justin y este se sorprendió al encontrar que la rejilla ni siquiera requería ser desatornillada, solo tenia que deslizarla hacia arriba. Aun así era difícil hacerlo ya que estaba bastante pesada. El peliverde se esforzó al máximo y logro desplazarla completamente, enseguida se aseguro de atorarla bien para que no les fuera a caer encima

-Lo logre, de todos modos voy a entrar primero para asegurarme de que halla caminos para poder desplazarnos-

Con dificultades Fried comenzó a arrastrarse por la tubería cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido proceder de sus espaldas –Dime que no se cerró la compuerta-

Bixlow confirmó el motivo de preocupación de su compañero – ¡Oh no, la rejilla se cayó, debiste de haberla atascado mejor!-

-Que desafortunado, todo aquí esta demasiado angosto y no puedo darme la vuelta, para volver, aparte este ducto esta muy alto y no hay manera de que puedas abrirla- el peliverde se quedo quieto pensando en una manera de salir de la situación –Bien, avanzare hacia enfrente haber si encuentro una salida. Tú mientras busca una escalera o algo para que puedas abrir la rejilla-

Bixlow contesto con un "si" bastante indeciso. Sabía muy bien que no había otra manera de infiltrarse a la pijamada. Oh no, el "poderoso lord Bixlow" no iba a pasarse la tarde aburrido tratando de sacar a su compañero, tenia que divertirse de una u otra manera

-"_Hey, lo tengo, ayer escuche a Max hablando sobre una fiesta en casa de Elfman, no hay chicas pero apuesto a que hay cervezas. Je lo siento Fried, considérate afortunado de ser el elegido, ojala no seas tan idiota, como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Tráeme una tanga como souvenir_"-

Tras esos pensamientos, el alumno mas depravado del instituto Fairy se marcho de la casa de Levi para ir rumbo a la casa de Mirajane donde una fiesta pronto empezaría.

* * *

_Hace unos quince minutos en una calle localizada a seis cuadras de la casa de Mirajane_

Natsu se desplazaba como siempre, es decir a pie. Se dirigía rumbo a la casa de Mira, donde Elfman había prometido que efectuaría una fiesta "como ninguna otra". El Dragneel había aceptado ir solo por que Lucy no estaría hoy libre y pues eso le dejaba a el sin otras opciones para matar en tiempo en un día que a su juicio era bastante aburrido.

Estaba incomodo, no por que Lucy hubiera preferido ir a la fiesta que pasar la tarde con el. Más bien, por una breve conversación con Laxus que se había dado en la mañana cuando estaban en clases.

* * *

_Diez horas atrás, en el instituto Fairy_

_Natsu recogía sus libros y cuadernos del suelo, ya que en un descuido se le habían salido de su mochila. En esos momentos se le acerco ese alumno de tercero, el mismo que había propuesto la apuesta._

_-Natsu, que decepción contigo. Sigue así y te vas a quedar sin Lucy- le hablo engañosamente buscando tener toda la atención del hiperactivo chico_

_Natsu se puso de pie y miro a los ojos al rubio –Laxus, como esta eso-_

_-Ay chico, tu sabes muy bien que apenas lo estas intentando con Lucy, vas perdiendo la apuesta y además Lucy te va a dejar- le recalcó provocando que el pelirosa se pusiera inquieto_

_-¡No te entiendo, Laxus!- exclamo desesperado por la afirmación del mediador de la apuesta_

_-Uff usa la cabeza Natsu. Seré lo mas directo posible: andas estancado en lo mismo ¡Ya olvídala, por dios! ¡Ella no va a volver ya ríndete!- grito poniéndose la mano en la sien como si le decepcionara Natsu_

_Toda la desesperación de Natsu se transformó en sorpresa, sintió una molesta opresión en el pecho, estaba consciente de que hablaba el fornido hombre –C-como sabes ¿Como sabes de ella?- se expreso dando un par de pasos hacia atrás_

_Laxus se sintió complacido en tener a Natsu dominado de esa manera, el de segundo grado daba una impresión de vulnerabilidad. El futbolista quedó convencido de que su teoría sobre el punto débil de Natsu era acertada._

_-Eso es lo de menos- le respondió para proseguir en el punto especifico que quería explotar a su favor –Lo que importa aquí es que no la vas a volver a ver, si fuera a despertar ya lo habría hecho. Abre los ojos, conforme pasa el tiempo las posibilidades se vuelven más y más pequeñas, a estas alturas ya se podrían considerar nulas-_

_Los labios del alumno de segundo grado se entumecieron como si estuvieran congelados, sus ojos se llenaron de angustia. Su única reacción para responder fue mover la cabeza hacia los lados en negación. _

_-Tú sabes que lo que te digo es cierto. Pero ahí te va otra cosa- le dijo moviéndose hacia enfrente para acercársele, luego se agacho para que sus miradas se cruzaran demasiado cercas. Abriendo los parpados lo mas que pudo para verse intimidador le dirigió unas palabras muy duras –Por allí anda un chico tras Lucy, como mosca tras la miel. Sigue de indeciso y te la va a ganar ¿Qué será de ti? Te vas a quedar solo. Aprovecha a Lucy y encuentra consuelo en ella antes de que sea tarde-_

* * *

_De vuela al presente_

Natsu sacudió su cabeza, prefería no meditar de mas en las palabras de Laxus ¡no podía creerlas! Nadie andaba tras Lucy y no perdería a Lisanna… ¿o si?

Otra vez esa maldita duda, no le agradaba ser tan indeciso y ya llevaba mas de un mes siéndolo, primero las malas noticias sobre Lisanna le habían sacudido y luego desde que había empezado a salir con Lucy las cosas frecuentemente le salían mal ¿y todo por que? por la indecisión de su corazón. Se encontraba atrapado en un circulo vicioso en el que la duda le hacia cometer errores y cada vez que se daba cuenta de sus faltas terminaba dudando mas y mas. Ahora tenía la autoestima baja y se sentía incapaz de elegir que hacer respecto a su relación con Lucy, después de todo la perspectiva de quedarse solo sin una compañera del alma era realmente terrible y de todas las chicas la única cercana a el era precisamente la Heartphilia, pero no lograba sentir interés romántico por ella, era solo una amiga muy intima para el y no mas.

El perturbado joven deslizo sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo de su cabeza, ni siquiera lograba mantener control sobre sus propios pensamientos, que fastidio.

-Hey ojos inclinados, se te ve que traes un dolor de cabeza tremendo-

-¡Gray!- exclamo Natsu fingiendo recuperarse por completo, el nunca se mostraría vulnerable ante su máximo rival – ¿También vas a ir a la fiesta de Elfman?- le pregunto buscando que el Fullbuster olvidara lo que acababa de presenciar

-Claro que si. Juvia prefirió ir a una pijamada que ir conmigo al cine- relató con resentimiento, no lo había gustado que su novia rechazara esa invitación.

-Que coincidencia, Lucy hizo lo mismo conmigo, aunque creo que ella si tenia razones para hacerlo- habló de mas recordando la broma de la explosión de lodo.

-¿Por que dices eso?-.

Natsu evadió el tema y apresuro a su rival -No nada. Mejor vámonos a la fiesta antes de que se nos haga tarde-

Mientras los dos chicos recorrían lo que faltaba el trayecto, Gray se puso a reflexionar en su propia inquietud y contrario a Natsu el si se sintió con libertad de expresarlo

-Natsu ¿no te has puesto a pensar en el efecto que podría tener en nuestras novias si se enteran de la apuesta?-

-¿Estas insinuando que deberíamos dejar la apuesta? ¡Jaja entonces te vas a rendir, yo ganare, soy mejor que tu!- salto festejando victoria por adelantado

Gray se llenó de coraje, jamás podría entregarle a Natsu la victoria, su orgullo no se lo permitía, además seria injusto, ya que a el si le estaba yendo de maravilla con Juvia –No me voy a rendir, lo que trato de decir es que deberíamos de dejar esta apuesta y confesarles a las chicas sobre la apuesta. No se que pasaría con nosotros, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que si dejamos pasar mas tiempo ellas se van a enterar por las malas y entonces ¡Kabooom! ya sabes que pasara con nuestros noviazgos-

Natsu dejo de brincar y se puso serio a la vez que continúo caminando a un lado de Gray – ¿Estas seguro de que sea necesario que se lo digamos? Pero ¿Y si rompen con nosotros?-

-Como te digo, no cuales serian sus reacciones. Aun así, mejor que se enteren de nuestros labios que de los de alguien mas. Tenemos que humillarnos y buscar su perdón a como de lugar. Tomemos la resolución de confesar-

Natsu se detuvo de repente, justo cuando Gray pensó que ya le había hecho entrar en razón, el pelirosa salió corriendo hacia enfrente a toda maquina – ¡Mira estamos a media cuadra de la casa de Mira, apurémonos!-

Gray suspiro y empezó a perseguirlo –No me ignores flamita. No puedes dejar al aire una cuestión tan importante-

Las verdaderas intenciones de Gray salían al aire; estaba convencido de que debía confesarle a Juvia la verdad sobre la apuesta, pero a su vez no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a menos que Natsu lo hiciera también, la vergüenza de perder la apuesta con Natsu seria intolerable para el. En ese sentido era indeciso como Natsu.

Como era de esperarse Natsu llegó primero a la residencia de Mirajane y Elfman, una casa realmente grande, el nunca había conocido a los padres de Mira, pero el hecho de que los hermanos hubieran recibido una casa tan majestuosa dejaba pista de que fueron realmente ricos. Natsu bajo la mirada, venir a esta casa de nuevo le puso nostálgico, le hizo recordar aquellos tiempos cuando venia recientemente a visitarla, para empeorar las cosas fijo su atención en precisamente la zona donde vio moverse a su chica por ultima vez, aquel fue el segundo día mas terrible de su vida, solo después de la vez en que de la nada su padre desapareció y le abandonó.

Gray alcanzo a Natsu y al igual que este contempló la casa –Pues cuantos cuartos tienen Mira y Elfman, si que va haber espacio de sobra para divertirnos- el pelinegro nunca escucho que Natsu comentara, lo cual le extrañó –Natsu ¿estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien, no estoy pensando en nada triste- aseguro Natsu nervioso volteándose para observar al Fullbuster y sonreír la fuerza, como no era bueno mintiendo volvió a darle la espalda a Gray antes de que se diera cuenta de que no estaba siendo honesto.

El de ojos puntiagudos entonces comenzó a presionar el botón del timbre una y otra vez

-Natsu ya basta, vas a hacer enfadar a los inquilinos- le advirtió Gray

-¿Los que?- pregunto Natsu con confusión

La puerta fue abierta por Elfman quien los dejo callados a los dos sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra. El motivo era que el albino portaba vestimenta tradicional japonesa conformada por un Kimono purpura y unos zapatos geta de madera

-Bienvenidos hombres a la fiesta del siglo, una convivencia solo para hombres muy hombres. Pasen adelante- les dijo con una calma que hizo que el par de jóvenes se preguntaran si de verdad era el Elfman que conocían.

-Espérenme- llamo una cuarta voz procedente de detrás de Natsu, todos voltearon y vieron que era Leo quien también vestía diferente a como normalmente lo hace, ya que traía puesta una camisa Hawaiana de tonos rojizos, un pantalón pescador negro, sandalias y finalmente unos lentes naranjas como su cabello –Uff creí que no llegaría-

-Elfman se vistió de sumo y Loki de narcotraficante. Maldita sea por que no me avisaron que era fiesta de disfraces- se quejó Natsu haciendo un berrinche

Gray suspiro por la falta de conocimiento de Natsu y dirigió su palabra a Leo –Que pasa Leo ¿Ya te convenciste de volver a ser Loki?-

Loki sonrió -No iba a venir con traje a una fiesta informal, tengo mis limites Gray-

Elfman les grito a todos –Ya dejen de hablar de vestimenta como si fueran niñitas, esta es una fiesta para hombres, compórtense como machos Graaaaaaaah- el extravagante fortachón saco un sándwich y se lo comió de un mordida como si eso demostrara su hombría, dejando perplejos a los tres chicos.

Gray dio unas últimas palabras antes de entrar junto con Natsu y Leo –Elfman, si no querías que la vestimenta fuera tema de conversación al menos debiste de haber elegido ropa más casual-

Los tres jóvenes siguieron a Elfman quien les guio hasta el cuarto donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, el cual estaba localizado en el primer piso de la enorme mansión, si es así como se le podía llamar –Bienvenidos al cuarto de fiestas-

El trío se quedo boquiabierto, la casa de Elfman era tan enorme que tenia un enorme cuarto especialmente hecho para pasar un buen rato. Media unos doce por doce metros, tenia mesa de billar, esfera de luces e incluso una pista de baile. Tener un cuarto solo para hacer fiestas dejaba clarísimo que los padres del "hombre" habían sido de mucho dinero.

Natsu salió del shock y observo los invitados a la fiesta que ya estaban dentro; Max, Alzack, Macao, Wakaba, Warren y ¡Happy! Incluso el gato había sido invitado siendo un profesor

-Happy te pasaste, no me avisaste que vendrías- renegó Natsu plantándose frente a Happy con brazos cruzados, el gato simplemente se hizo el desatendido

Elfman habló con un megáfono para que todos lo escucharan –Bueno, solo faltaron Gajeel, Mystogan y mi amigo imaginario de la infancia, son las ocho y quince, así que empecemos esta fiesta de una vez con buena música para bailar- el anfitrión tomo un extraño control y presiono un botón, el cuarto se quedo a oscuras, música romántica empezó a oírse en todo el cuarto, y finalmente la esfera comenzó a girar y lanzar luces por todas partes, algo que dejó embobado a Natsu. Elfman sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, pero el gusto le duró poco

-¿Hombres por que no bailan?- le preguntó a sus invitados que lo veían como bicho raro

-Como vamos a bailar, si no hay chicas- explicó Alzack yendo directo al grano

-Si y por cierto deja de usar megáfono que nos vas reventar los tímpanos- se quejó Warren tapándose los oídos

Elfman tiro el megáfono pero dio igual ya que empezó a hablar por un micrófono –Cierto. Entonces es hora de la piñata-

Presionando otro botón del control, la luz volvió, el techo se abrió y por una abertura bajo una enorme piñata con forma de simio Vulcan (Como el que quería comerse el huevo de Happy en el anime) ¿de que estaba rellena? Solo el lo sabia

Gray se quedó inmóvil observando la piñata que media como dos metros –Wow, Elfman si que invirtió en esto-

-¿Quién es el voluntario?- cuestionó Elfman agachándose y cogiendo un palo del suelo

-¡Yo!- exclamo Natsu corriendo a con el fortachón para tomar el palo. Entonces se devolvió y se quedo confundido, por andar distraído con la esfera no sabia donde estaba la piñata –Ah ya la vi es esa que tiene forma de Gray-

El Dragneel fue adonde estaba Gray y con el palo le dio un fuerte golpe en el trasero

-Ah idiota, la piñata esta atrás de ti- hablo Gray apretando los dientes dejándose caer por el dolor

-¡Oh es un simio! Increíble es un simio, díganme que es un simio estelar- exclamo Natsu todo emocionado

-Solo pégale- le dijeron todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza viendo a Natsu como si fuera un retrasado mental

-Allá voy Ahhhhhhhhh-

Natsu golpeó la piñata con fuerza desmedida rompiéndola en pedazos de manera que el contenido que había dentro cayó al suelo, resultó que eran cervezas, decenas de ellas. Esto era bueno para borrachos como Macao y Wakaba, pero lo malo es que a Elfman se le había ocurrido que las bebidas estuvieran en envases de vidrio. Desafortunadamente todas las cervezas se rompieron al impactar el suelo desperdiciando sus contenidos. Bueno en realidad no.

-¡No, tanto alcohol no puede quedarse así!- gritaron Macao y Wakaba echándose al suelo a lamer la cerveza sin importarles si el piso estuviera sucio o no, como si fueran perros.

-Oigan tengan algo de decencia conserjes- les dijo Leo sintiendo pena por que se rebajaran tanto con tal de tomar.

Max por su parte se acerco a Elfman para decirle la verdad –Um Elfman, todas estas cosas no tienen sentido-

-Es que solo puse lo que encontré en Internet- admitió el Albino, pero no dejo que su espíritu de lucha decayera –Pero esta fiesta será lo máximo, hagamos una clásica fiesta de hombres. Espérenme aquí-

El grandote se marcho y un minuto después volvió cargando un refrigerador entero con dificultad, lo puso en una esquina del cuarto –Aquí dentro hay cervezas, tequila y vino para todos-

Todos los invitados a excepción de Natsu, festejaron la llegada del alcohol, aunque se les hizo extremo que Elfman hubiera traído todo un refrigerador en vez de hielera.

El susodicho volvió a marcharse para regresar otra vez en un minuto con un asadores y muchos tipos de carne cruda en unas bolsas –También prepararemos carne azada-

Max se rasco la cabeza –Se va a hacer un ahumadero aquí dentro, pero bueno carne es carne-

Elfman fue por su control universal –Y escucharemos música a todo volumen-

Alzack quien ya consumía su primer bebida alcohólica del día se mostro satisfecho –Carne, cervezas, buena música. Somos hombres, con eso tenemos para pasar un buen rato-

-Sabes Elfman, te luciste con esta fiesta- felicitó Bixlow, así es el pervertido había entrado a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y era el invitado inesperado del día, lo único que hizo fue tomar una cerveza y entonces se desapareció muy contento diciendo –Jeja es hora de husmear el cuarto de Mira-san-

Elfman cruzó los brazos, contento de que sus invitados empezaran a disfrutar de la fiesta descontroladamente

-Chicas ¿acaso pueden superar esto? Lo dudo- pronunció al aire a la vez que imaginaba a las hadas en una aburrida reunión de tomar te.

Lo que el organizador de la convivencia solo para hombres no había previsto es que cuando en una fiesta hay demasiados excesos con el consumo del alcohol pueden suceder cosas inesperadas, algunas buenas, otras graciosas y lamentablemente otras trágicas ¿Cuáles sucederían esta noche?

* * *

_En esos momentos en la pijamada de las chicas_

Las chicas se la estaban pasando estupendo; en estos momentos estaban haciendo pasarela de modas; lo que incluía cambio de vestuario, maquillaje y cabello; y para hacerlo mas interesante estaban haciendo un concurso en equipos con todo y jueces; los equipos del momento eran Cana y Bisca quienes estaban haciéndole un cambio a Erza; por otro lado Lucy y Juvia con Evergreen. Finalmente de juezas estaban Levi y Mirajane.

De pronto el reloj emitió un timbre indicándoles que se les había acabado el tiempo.

-Muy bien chicas es hora de ver el cambio que le hicieron a Evergreen-dijo la secretaria de Fairy Tail; quien estaba vestida con un modelo Gotic Lolita y su cabello tenia un par de rizos con el flequillo esparcido sobre su frente.

-vamos Lu-chan ustedes pueden- animo la otra jueza; Levi, quien aun no era transformada en su apariencia.

Evergreen y Erza estaban sentadas sobre sillas giratorias de espalda a las críticas, de manera que no se podía ver que les estabas haciendo

Lucy trabajaba en el peinado y Juvia daba sus últimos retoques al maquillaje. Finalmente giraron la silla para mostrar su resultado "la nueva Evergreen".

La peliblanca y la McGarden se quedaron sin palabras al verla.

-Que…-balbuceo Mira, sin expresión en su rostro.

-Ever-chan…-no logro articular Levi debido a la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?-grito exaltándose la castaña poniéndose de pie para correr hacia el espejo, pensando que la habían echado a perder.

Pero ella quedo igual de shockeada al verse a si misma mostrada en el espejo. De vestuario tenia puesto un blusón blanco con estampado de flores verdes en distintos tonos con corte en "m" y un listón verde limón debajo de su pecho; armonizando con unos mallones blancos y sandalias verde oscuro. Sin embargo eso no le sorprendió, lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue su rostro, su rostro no era el de ella. Estaba maquillado con polvo claro, sus labios con gloss y sus pestañas tenían mascara lo que le daba mas volumen, resaltando sus ojos verdes debajo de los lentes cristalinos incoloros. Su cabello suelto a lo largo de la espalda. Esa, definitivamente no era ella.

-Ever-chan, te ves preciosa-dio su opinión la pequeña peliazul.

La miembro del equipo Raijinshuu pudo haberle reclamado que nadie a excepción de sus amigos le podía llamar así, pero no lo hizo pues ese comentario la llenaba de satisfacción.

-es cierto, incluso te ves mas…buena- comentó Lucy refiriéndose a que no se veía tan malvada y cruel como en realidad era, pero la castaña lo tomo en el sentido de que su cuerpo resaltaba mas, lo que la hizo sonreír egocéntricamente.

La dulce secretaria también dio su comentario -Si Evergreen, estas muy linda, espero que mi hermano Elfman consiga una novia como tu- .

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven, ese comentario no le agradó para nada, al contrario la hizo enfurecer.

-¡No te atrevas a emparejarme con ese bruto! -le grito muy enojada plantándose frente a ella-Escúcheme bien secretaria Mirajane, nunca, le juro que nunca, va a verme rebajada a ser la novia de ese primitivo-le dijo en la cara, muy enserio.

-Esta bien, solo bromeaba, pero sabes muy bien que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-dijo sin perder su buen humor la albina, ni temerle a la chica.

Oh, grave error, eso solo provoco mas a la chica y estuvo apunto de reclamarle cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Juvia piensa que deberíamos ver el cambio de look a Erza-san- intervino de pronto la Loxar, consciente de lo que estaba apunto de desatarse.

-Si, Juvia tiene razón ¿ustedes ya terminaron Cana?- secundó la Heartphilia intentando cambiar el tema.

-Por supuesto- contestaron al unísono Cana y Bisca alejándose orgullosas de su trabajo en Erza.

La intendente se levanto y dio unos pasos al frente hasta poder verse de pies a cabeza en el espejo, casi se le salen los ojos al ver su reflejo. Todo su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta lateral a la altura del cuello trenzado y con algunos mechones salidos de ella, finalmente sujeto por un moño negro. Su maquillaje era natural. Pero lo que en serio la saco de onda fue el ver su vestimenta que constaba de un vestido negro arriba de la rodilla, bastante ajustado al cuerpo y con escote en V, simplemente ese estilo hacía resaltar sus curvas y el color su intenso cabello escarlata. Finalmente portaba unos elegantes tacones altos y negros.

-¿Qué…traigo puesto?- pregunto con pena pues su vestido le parecía un tanto revelador.

-Es un vestido para que luzcas tu figura, en especial tus piernas atléticas- comentó Bisca quien le había diseñado el peinado y asimismo se había puesto de acuerdo con Cana para elegir el vestuario.

-Además el escote te hará resaltar tu busto, con eso ten por seguro que volverás loco a Gerard y querrá entregarse por completo a ti- dijo la Alberona con su típica picardía, lo que hizo sonrojar en gran manera a Erza.

-yo...yo…-balbuceo la chica sintiendo su rostro arder; si había algo en lo que la fuerte prefecta era débil era en que no sabia mucho sobre verse femenina.

-Te ves muy bien Erza -felicito Mira con una sonrisa, dándole animo.

-Definitivamente es la más hermosa- dijo Levi igual de sonriente, ella era sincera y lo decía de todo corazón.

-Whoa Erza, dinos cual es tu secreto. Eres muy bonita, tienes un buen trabajo y tienes al chico de tus sueños que es el novio perfecto; rico, caballeroso, comprensivo y detallista-dijo la peliverde con buenas intenciones.

-Si Erza, cual es tu secreto- dijo Cana muy interesada, pues su vida era un fracaso.

Por otro lado Evergreen se moría de envidia, Erza le había robado la atención de todas y no solo eso, tenia la vida que ella había soñado, pero su caso era todo lo contrario, no tenia un príncipe azul a sus pies, ni siquiera tenia novio, y aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo, Erza la superaba en belleza.

-No creo que Gerard sea tan perfecto, si lo fuera entonces pasaría mas tiempo con Erza- atacó Evergreen incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos negativos

-"_Ahí va otra vez_"- suspiro Levi ya acostumbrándose a que la compañera de Laxus trajera siempre algo contra Erza

-Si pasamos tiempo en los fines de semana, nuestros trabajos nos impiden vernos tan a menudo, pero no siento que nos enfriemos al contrario hemos pasado por pruebas difíciles que nos han unido mas- explico la pelirroja con calma.

-¿Ah si? Que tan unidos ¿eh? ¿Ya te demostró de toda alma que te ama? Me refiero a que si ya te hizo el amor en una noche de pasión desenfrenada- contraatacó Evergreen mostrando que la influencia de Bilxow le había afectado en sus pensamientos y acciones. La pobre Erza se puso nerviosa, sabia que la respuesta era un "no", pero le incomodaba que todas la miraran interesadas.

"_Debo ayudar a Erza" _pensó Lucy al percibir lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba su amiga, necesitaba impedir la respuesta, fuera si o fuera no, esas situación seria demasiado bochornosa para la pelirroja, ahora bien para distraerlas ¿Qué debería decir para no quedar como la aguada? Vio hacia muchas partes, vio a las chicas, al fijar su vista en Levi una brillante distracción se le ocurrió.

-Hey chicas aun falta hacerle el cambio de imagen a Levi- anuncio la rubia, de inmediato la mayoría de ellas voltearon a con la peliazul, quien se puso muy nerviosa al ser descubierta tras haberlo evadido durante un buen rato.

-¡Es verdad! Vamos Levi, es tu turno- dijo Cana olvidando el tema de Evergreen y fijando su atención sobre la Mcgarden.

-N-no, yo no, así estoy bien-dijo la mas pequeña retrocediendo conforme a las chicas se le acercaban, debido a su timidez y falta de seguridad no le gustaba participar en todo lo que tuviera que ver con belleza, además de que en sus adentros no se consideraba una joven hermosa.

-Anda Levi, te hare el mejor peinado vaquero que aprendí en el oeste- dijo ahora Bisca buscando animarla.

-y Juvia te maquillara- dijo la Loxar sacando su equipo de maquillaje.

La inteligente no pudo retroceder mas, por que ya había chocado contra la pared, fue entonces cuando las chicas aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre ella.

* * *

_10 minutos después…_

Todas las chicas traían en sus manos prendas de vestir, accesorios de estética y pinturas para el rostro, se alejaron de ella un par de pasos y la observaron con detalle unas maravilladas y otras orgullosas.

-Eres nuestra mayor obra maestra-dijo Cana satisfecha, viéndola como si fuera un objeto.

Mira también iba a opinar, su rostro denotaba que estaba pasmada-Levi…te ves tan…tan…

Un sonido hueco interrumpió el momento, todas las chicas voltearon a ver la ventana/balcón que es de donde procedía y vaya allí había una sombra, algunas se asustaron, otras se pusieron nerviosas, pero no fue ese el caso de Erza quien tomó una sombrilla de punta metálica que estaba tirada en el suelo se acerco en la ventana. Entonces midió con la vista a que distancia estaba el sujeto. Acto seguido abrió la ventana con una mano y con la otra puso la punta de la sombrilla apuntando al cuello del sujeto dejándola a escasos centímetros de la yugular del hombre

-Te tengo depravado, no te muevas- le dijo Erza inmediatamente antes de reconocerlo

-Tranquila intendente- dijo el sujeto alzando las manos al aire rindiéndose. Absolutamente todas las chicas identificaron al hombre

-Solo es Gajeel- hablo Lucy suspirando aun con el corazón latiendo con mas frecuencia de lo normal.

Levi quien era cubierta por la mayoría de las chicas escucho la voz de Gajeel y se emociono, pero de todos modos se controló y permaneció donde estaba, después de todo el metálico no tenia por que estar de visita –Gajeel, hoy te avise que iba a estar ocupada con la pijamada ¿Por qué viniste de todas formas?-

El metálico se quedo pensando tratando de recordar si era cierto. El estaba consciente de que Levi le había dicho algo en la mañana, pero por estar pensando en como lidiar con los element four no le había puesto atención. Ah pero aquí la situación no era favorable para admitir un error, había demasiadas chicas y no quería quedar como un tonto en publico

-No, no me avisaste- mintió con tal de no quedar en ridículo

-Si te dije, lo recuerdo muy bien- hablo Levi empezando a salir lentamente de entre las chicas que la rodeaban –Fue a eso de las once de la mañana, echa memoria-

-Mira ya lo dije pero lo repetiré una ultima vez yo…- el fornido alumno se quedo sin palabras al ver a Levi salir de donde estaba oculta.

La Mcgarden estaba increíble como nunca antes se le había visto, su cabello que regularmente estaba alborotado ahora estaba perfectamente lacio, su flequillo estaba recogido con una trenza como diadema y un broche de flor blanca la sujetaba, tenia algunos mechones rebeldes hacia el frente. Tenía puesto un vestido naranja de tirantes, arriba de la rodilla, con olanes que resaltaban sus caderas y unas sandalias blancas. Sus pestañas rizadas daban la apariencia de ojos soñadores, sus mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo labial, el Redfox gracias a su gran olfato pudo percibir el olor a sandia que provenía de ellos. Levi parecía una pequeña y hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Qué pasa Gajeel?- le preguntó Levi arqueando una ceja y es que no estaba consciente de cómo la habían arreglado

-Yo, lo que quería decir es que… yo, tu no, um, em- el Redfox no lograba articular nada lógico, estaba demasiado embobado con Levi, estaba espectacularmente preciosa y por mas que el intentaba controlarse no lo lograba. Avergonzado giro el cuello para evitar seguir viendo a Levi, sentía calor en la cara, eso significaba que estaba rojo y no quería que las otras chicas le vieran en ese estado.

-Gajeel mírame a la cara y dime ¿Por que viniste?- le cuestiono la bajita de nuevo

Gajeel sabía a que había venido y era a lo mismo que la vez anterior, su deseo era entregarle a Levi su regalo el cual estaba guardado en el morral. Pero ahora que estaba frente a frente con ella era diferente y no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo. ¡Maldición! ¡Además ella estaba radiante! ¿Seria capaz de concentrarse? ¡Rayos! Esos ojos cafés adornados, ese peinado tan distinto y ese olor le estaban volviendo loco y estúpido a la vez. Pero no podía echarse atrás aunque quisiera, con tantas testigos cercas quedaría como un cobarde si se marchaba. Tenía dos opciones: o se quedaba a luchar o que lo corrieran, con todo el nerviosismo que tenía le gustaría más que se diera la segunda opción, aunque esa decisión no estaba en sus manos sino en las de las chicas en conjunto.

El resto de las mujeres observaban emocionadas lo que pasaba entre el de los piercings y la pequeña Levi, bien sabían que su trabajo de belleza con Levi tenía que ver con el nerviosismo de Gajeel. Lucy nuevamente siendo buena amiga buscó intervenir.

-Oye Cana, creo que deberíamos darles privacidad- le dijo en el oído a la Alberona

-Pero se esta poniendo bueno- le dijo a Lucy en voz baja

-Entonces haz algo, ese Gajeel se nos va a morir de pena si no lo sacamos de esta- replico la Heartphilia

Cana suspiro y llamo la atención de todas –Oigan, no se ustedes pero se nos esta yendo mucho tiempo con este drama. Es hora de jugar verdad o reto-

-¡Si!- exclamaron Bisca y Mirajane, ambas eran muy fans de ese juego

Evergreen les recordó que no podían jugar hasta resolver un problema -Oigan ¿Y el invasor este que?-

Levi sintió una opresión en el pecho, aunque le hubiera dicho que estaría ocupada no quería despedir a su amigo, no estaba bien hacerlo -No despidan a Gajeel por favor, el vino desde muy lejos, pobrecito-

-"_Levi, deja que me corran de aquí_"- pensó el Redfox con sentimientos mezclados ya que en verdad sentía alegría de que la pequeña lo defendiera con tanto fervor

-Pero esta es una pijamada de _mujeres, _no debe de haber hombres inútiles en esta fiesta- recalcó Evergreen en una actitud feminista

Erza dio un paso al frente y tomo la decisión tal como hace en la escuela –Dejémoslo participar en el juego, ya cuando termine que se vaya. Vamos amigas no hay que ser tan extremistas-.

Todas a excepción de Evergreen estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Va a ser divertido Gajeel- le dijo Levi jalándolo del brazo al circulo central donde jugarían, estaba rebosante en felicidad por poder pasar un momento tan divertido con el. Por otro lado le quedaba la duda de el por que había venido Gajeel, pero eso quizás lo podría averiguar con el juego.

Gajeel la volteó a ver a la cara y al contemplar la inocente sonrisa de ella cayó otra vez presa de sus encantos -Aja si divertido, divertido, lo que pasa es que lo divertido es muy divertido ugh- el metálico tuvo que darse un puñetazo en la cara a si mismo, para salir del trance.

-¿Que haces?- le pregunto Levi preocupada por ese movimiento autodestructivo del joven

-Me preparo para los retos gehehe- rio disimuladamente sin verla a la cara, ni al cuerpo. En sus adentros sentía que se quemaba, aparte de inteligente y agradable resultaba ser hermosa. No había duda, prefería soportar burlas y ataques de los element four a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer de Levi su chica especial, el estaba enamorado de ella en todo el sentido de la palabra. Claro, encontrar el momento y la forma de decírselo iba a ser un infierno para el, de verdad, si salía vivo de esta seria el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

* * *

_En esos momentos en la fiesta de los hombres_

Ya había pasado más de una hora y media de fiesta desenfrenada de manera que ya andaban dando las diez de la noche. Como no había limites, algunos de los presentes ya se habían pasado de copas y las cosas empezaron a salirse de control.

En un sillón se encontraba Leo, uno de los pocos que sabían beber con moderación observando todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-Ah y pensar que un día yo me comportaba igual que ellos, gracias por cambiarme Lucy- dijo tomando un poco de vino en una copa, al cabo conocía bien su limite.

En el otro lado del enorme cuarto estaba Natsu sentado en el suelo comiendo una pierna de pollo, el Dragneel de plano no bebía nada. Por cuestiones de educación.

-"_Igneel, tu me enseñaste que beber me haría mas daño que beneficios. No voy a ceder, no tomare bebidas alcohólicas_"-

Natsu sabía que los ebrios generalmente cometían toda suerte de tonterías, además de que no median sus palabras. Los sentidos se les nublaban e incluso al día siguiente sufrían una resaca tremenda. Definitivamente el no quería vivir eso.

Y si de estupideces se trataba, el ahora alcoholizado Gray no se quedaría atrás, subió tambaleante a la plataforma de baile y tomando el micrófono dio un grito.

-Oigan todos, hoy confieso abiertamente y con orgullo, que estoy locamente enamorado de Juvia-

-¿Pero no que estabas enamorado de Erza?- pregunto Macao tan borracho que estaba tirado en el suelo

-Nah, era solo una vaga obsesión. Es mas para que vean le voy a marcar a mi Juvia para decirle todo lo que la quiero. Le voy a decir toda la verdad de la verdad- aseguró el pelinegro con voz cortada sentándose en el suelo y sacando su celular

Natsu se puso de pie y fue a con Gray para detenerlo –Basta Gray, ni siquiera puedes hablar bien. La vas a preocupar y por experiencia propia te aseguro que no te conviene hacerlo- el pelirosa ya le había tocado preocupar a Lucy lo cual había afectado en ocasiones la relación entre ambos.

-Oh Natsu, traigan una cerveza para mi mejor amigo Natsu- habló Gray por micrófono poniéndose de pie a muy duras penas. Entonces paso su brazo por la espalda de Natsu para decirle –Hablo en serio, eres mi mejor amigo-

-¿Gray pero que estas diciendo?- pregunto Natsu empujándolo para separarse de su amistoso abrazo –Mírate, no sabes ni que estas haciendo. Por ejemplo observa a Alzack, así vas a quedar tú también-.

El vaquero estaba trepado de arriba de una mesa bailando una combinación del Numa Numa con el Carameldansen a la vez que cantaba canciones psicodélicas de letra ambigua.

Macao llego arrastrándose por el suelo a con Natsu, entonces alzando la mano le ofreció una botella de cerveza –Aquí esta el encargo _hic _para ti Natsu-

El Dragneel negó con un movimiento de cabeza y se disponía a irse cuando Gray se le puso enfrente

-Anda Natsu, diviértete- le instó Gray tomando la cerveza de la mano de Macao para abrirla y ofrecérsela de nuevo a Natsu

-No gracias, yo no bebo- declinó Natsu con una postura firme ante la presión. Aun así el Fullbuster no lo quería dejar ir y seguía fastidiándolo, Natsu no tuvo opción mas que engañarlo –Mira Gray, allá esta Juvia-

-¿Donde?- pregunto el ebrio dándose la vuelta empezando a buscarla con la vista y llamarla –Ven preciosa no seas tímida, hay un Gray esperándote para amarte hasta el fin-

Natsu se alejo corriendo, no le convencía la idea de quedar en un estado tan deplorable. Claro, todos se encontraban felices y jubilosos como si hubiesen olvidados todos sus problemas, pero el lado oscuro era que también hablaban y actuaban sin control ni modestia.

"¡Natsu ahí va la papa caliente!" le gritó repentinamente Warren desde lejos. Natsu vio que Happy era lanzado por el aire en dirección de el

-¡Aye, puedo volar!- exclamaba el gato quien traía un envase de Red Bull vacío entre sus manos

Natsu midió la trayectoria de su mascota y le atrapó como si fuera un balón de futbol americano –Happy que te traes. Si tomaste como los demás te voy a castigar-

-Ese Red Bull si da alas ¿me viste volar Natsu? Por cierto, soy la papa caliente y te voy a quemar jajaja- rió el azulado muy contento y con aliento a alcohol

Natsu sacudió al animal para hacerlo entrar en razón -¡Happy, que desencanto contigo! Te he dicho mil veces que no tomes. Piénsalo, tú eres feliz por naturaleza, no necesitas porquerías para sentirte bien-.

Happy saco sus garras y rasguño a Natsu en las manos para que lo soltara, entonces aterrizó mal en el suelo debido a su aparente ebriedad – ¡Te queme! Ok Natsu, respecto al cerveza, esta no solo sirve para estar jubiloso, también ahoga las penas y dolores. Tan solo mira a Max-

Natsu observo que en una esquina del cuarto se encontraba acurrucado el joven mencionado por Happy. No dejaba de llorar y decir con desconsuelo "He hecho tanto mal con mis chismes, perdónenme todos"

_-Inténtalo Natsu, a lo mejor es lo que necesitas para superar tu dolor- le aconsejó el gato antes de descaradamente ir rumbo al refrigerador por mas bebida_

-Que decepción Happy- le dijo Natsu en voz alta para que lo escuchara. Enseguida empezó a analizar sus alrededores; todo era un caos sin parar y sus amigos no paraban de hacer desastre, claro personalmente el era un amante de la diversión y la catástrofe, pero no a costa de embriagarse. Curiosamente vio que de todos, Leo era el único que estaba sentado tranquilo sin causar desastre –"_No soy el único que no bebe, genial_"- pensó aliviado

El pelinaranja terminaba de tomar el contenido de una copa, entonces la observo y recogió una botella de vodka que estaba recargada en el sillón sobre el que se encontraba sentado –Que esta sea la ultima, no pienso excederme, aunque quizás aguante unas mas, pero ni para que me arriesgo- se dijo a si mismo sirviéndose el contenido de la botella. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado

-Ah que mal, creí que no bebías Leo- le hablo Natsu encorvándose y recargando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos con una expresión facial como de aburrimiento

-Lo hago, pero me modero- le dijo un poco cortante, naturalmente se sentía incomodo de estar al lado del novio de la chica de sus sueños.

El par de estudiantes se quedaron sentados sin hablarse, mucho menos voltearse a ver hasta que un hecho llamo la atención de ambos:

El anfitrión de la fiesta entraba al cuarto después de haber estado extraviado por un buen rato, pero lo hizo vistiendo solo calzoncillos

-Jajajaja soy el superhéroe Boxer-man, el hombre mas hombre y voy a combatir las fuerzas del mal. Todos únanseme en la búsqueda de "Mister Evil" un villano que esta escondido en algún lugar de la casa- grito a todo pulmón, este de plano si se había pasado de copas.

-¡Yo soy mas atrevido que tu!- exclamó Gray quitándose toda la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo ante la vista de todos. Ni siquiera le daba vergüenza.

-Elfman ¿Entonces ya podemos festejar y divertirnos donde queramos?- pregunto Wakaba. El peliblanco asintió con un grito y muchos de los invitados empezaron a salir del cuarto para hacer de toda la casa el lugar de la celebración. El cuarto de fiestas por su parte había quedado todo sucio y con botellas tiradas por todos lados

Gray, Alzack y un recién recuperado Max fueron a con Natsu y Loki cargando una bolsa llena de bebidas alcohólicas

-Hey chicos, hay que recargarnos para ir a ayudarle a Boxer-man- les dijo Max mostrándoles las botellas

Alzack retó a los presentes -Y el que no beba es un marica-

-Ten Natsu, échate este mezcal y muéstrale al mundo que no eres un marica- le dijo el desnudo Gray presionando al chico.

Natsu estaba en un dilema, no quería beber, pero a la vez no quería ser la burla de todos. Afortunadamente Leo se le acerco y hablándole en voz baja le dio una idea "Natsu, acéptala, diles que te la vas a tomar en otro cuarto así podrás deshacerte de la botella"

El pelirosa le agradeció la idea con una expresión corporal y tomo la botella

-Este bien, voy a tomar, pero primero necesito inspirarme, voy a buscar un cuarto que me ponga en el ánimo de tomar-

Gray dio un paso al frente y persistió en su afán de que su "mejor amigo" consumiera –Natsu no seas estirado, tómatela aquí de un solo trago y festejemos todos juntos-

Para fortuna del pelirosa Elfman o mas bien Boxer-man llamo a sus aliados –Vengan camaradas, a Mister evil le atrae el desorden, así que vamos a hacer caos en toda la casa. Tengo confeti, espuma, calcetines sucios y todo lo necesario para atrapar al villano-

-Hacer desastre es tan súper, vámonos chicos- llamó el hiperactivo Max a sus compañeros ebrios

-Hey Natsu despídete de mi trasero- le dijo Gray dándose la vuelta, agachándose y mostrando su parte trasera a Natsu y Leo, el primero cerro los ojos en disgusto y el segundo miro para otro lado. Tras esto, los tres tentadores de Natsu fueron corriendo a con su líder a recibir sus armas para combatir el mal.

-Los borrachos son tan estúpidos- le comento Natsu a Leo

Leo puso cuatro dedos de su mano derecha sobre su frente y cerrando los ojos dijo -Elfman les esta dando demasiadas libertades. Apuesto a que a Mira no le va a agradar ver como le dejaran su casa-

El joven de largo cabello espigado estaba en lo cierto y eso que no tenia conocimiento de que cierto hombre de mente torcida se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades.

* * *

_Cuarto de Mirajane_

El depravado Bixlow estaba de pie frente al ropero de la secretaria de Fairy Tail. Abría cajones y de allí sacaba ropa lanzándola al aire a la vez que reía como maniaco.

Cuando se junto una gran cantidad de ropa en el suelo, se dejo caer de espaldas y empezó a hacer como si hiciera ángeles en la nieve solo que en ropa.

-Amo la ropa femenina, en especial la interior- se expreso recogiendo una pieza de lencería y poniéndosela como gorro en la cabeza, aun así no se sentía satisfecho

-La ropa de Mira es aburrida ¿Qué no tiene algo más atrevido?- se pregunto viendo a sus alrededores. Fijo su atención en el closet, era improbable encontrar algo interesante ¿el peinador? De seguro solo encontraría broches, esmaltes y artículos de belleza, conforme volteaba a diferentes lugares del limpio y antes ordenado cuarto de Mira, iba perdiendo las esperanzas, pero llegó un momento en el que vio un cajón localizado en un buró que tenia puesto un pequeño candado

-Eso es, de seguro allí es donde Mira guarda su ropa interior mas atrevida y todas las cosas interesantes que le dan pena- se dijo a si mismo babeando, en su mente solo imaginaba cosas pervertidas que tuvieran que ver con Mira, fantaseo tanto que termino con una hemorragia en la nariz

-Rayos, esta vez deje volar demasiado mi imaginación- el del casco empezó a buscar papel para detener su sangrado pero no lo lograba encontrar y lo único que hizo fue llenar el piso con su sangre. El muy terco no quería manchar la ropa de Mirajane ya que ese era su botín del día

-Hey tu- le llamo una voz procedente de la puerta, el de tercer grado vio que era Elfman en calzoncillos lo cual le impactó. Aparte el grandulón no se veía muy amistoso y los ojos blancos que mantenía lo delataban.

-¿Has visto a un villano?- le pregunto el albino disipando los temores del depravado

-Eh si, fue al segundo piso- señalo Bixlow mientras trataba de impedir su sangrado con una mano

-Ah es Mixlow, acompáñanos en nuestra búsqueda- le invito Alzack bebiéndose su séptima botella del día

Gray sonrió deteniéndose de una pared para no caer por lo borracho que estaba -Iron Max se desapareció, necesitamos un nuevo aliado-

Elfman fue a con Bilxow y le dio la mano para que lo saludara -Mixlow, usted se ve que es una buena persona, defendió el santuario de la princesa Mira aunque eso le costara una hemorragia. Por ser tan honorable le declaro superhéroe. Síganos y venzamos el mal juntos-

Bixlow no tenía opción más que obedecer a los borrachos. Al menos no había sido descubierto por nadie, aunque había dejado el suelo manchado de sangre –Jejeje, esto se pone bueno- rió a la vez que tomaba una bebida que le ofreció Alzack

-Esa risa…es de villano ¡Tu eres mister-evil!- le acusó Gray señalándolo con el dedo índice. Bixlow trago saliva y luego les sonrió, pero eso no pudo salvarlo; Elfman sacó una soga, Alzack una enorme costal de papas vacio y Gray un calcetín sucio (¿Adivinen para que?)

Después de capturar al villano y llevarlo a su "base de operaciones", Los tres "superhéroes" no se sintieron satisfechos y declararon que Bixlow tenia un cómplice, así que siguieron su vana búsqueda causando todo tipo de estragos. La influencia del alcohol llegaba a su máxima influencia en ellos. La fiesta de Elfman se había convertido en un desorden total y tan solo Natsu y Leo se abstenían de provocar más daños y desorden. Inclusive a esto ya no se le podía considerar una fiesta.

* * *

_De vuelta a la casa de Levi_

Fried ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, llevaba más de dos horas recorriendo ductos, la espalda le dolía de tanto estar en la misma posición y tanta oscuridad le desesperaba. Si no fuera por que el traía las herramientas de Bixlow ya habría terminado perdido.

Sin perder esperanzas se animo a recorrer mas metros, entonces encontró un hallazgo bastante desconsolador

-Esa rata muerta, yo ya la había visto, eso significa que he estado dando vueltas en círculos. Necesito encontrar un escape a como de lugar. Espero que Bixlow esta haciendo de su parte-

Tras una larga pausa la mayoría de las chicas ya se habían cambiado y desmaquillado, y ahora se encontraba sentadas en circulo junto con Gazille en el piso.

Entonces Cana saco una botella de alcohol vacía (lógicamente) y la coloco en medio por donde se encontraban los papelitos que tenían escritas las preguntas y los retos.

-Es momento de empezar-anuncio la Alberona recostando la botella en el suelo y girándola.

Todas observaron expectantes a quienes serian las indicadas, viendo como la botella daba vueltas y vueltas que se tornaban mas despacio hasta que se detuvo, la base señalando a Lucy y el pico a Mirajane.

-Hm, Lucy tienes que preguntarle a Mira- dijo Cana observando los extremos del frasco.

La rubia vio hacia la albina-Que eliges ¿Verdad o reto?-. La secretaria pidió la primera opción, por lo que Lucy saco un papelito al azar y leyó la pregunta –Haber Mira ¿Qué es lo que buscas tu en un chico para que sea tu novio?-

Mira sonrió y no tuvo problemas en decir la pura verdad –Yo busco un novio que me quiera por lo que soy, es decir mi personalidad - entonces bajo la vista apesadumbrada –Es que, me he llevado sinsabores en el amor, por que los dos chicos con los que he salido en mi vida solo andaban conmigo por pura atracción física, solo veían mi cuerpo, pero no miraban mi yo interior-

-Descuida Mira, vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera- le animó Lucy con simpatía ya que ella personalmente también anhelaba ser amada

Evergreen se inmiscuyó en la platica–Entonces la secre anda buscando novio jeje, ojala Fried estuviera aquí para tomar notas-

El comentario de la Raijinshu provoco que Mira se apenara un poco, levantando sospechas de todas de que a la secretaria de Makarov le gustaba cierto peliverde extravagante. En fin Cana tomo la botella y giro la botella

-¡Bisca y Gajeel!- exclamó la de cabello negro con emoción al ver adonde había terminado apuntando la botella

El metálico puso cara de fastidio, no podía creer como había llegado a terminar en un juego ridículo como este. En verdad no quería participar, pero la insistencia de Levi no le había dejado opción, era incapaz de decirle no a ella. El había venido a entregarle a la Mcgarden su regalo y no se marcharía hasta hacerlo, no se iba a dar la vuelta de nuevo. Sobrevivir al juego seria su ultima prueba y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre el y Levi ¡Al diablo con los element four!

-Reto- dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo confiado, no había nada que no pudiera soportar.

Bisca saco un papelito de reto y lo leyó con entusiasmo –Vas a cargar entre los brazos a la persona que este enfrente de ti por toda la casa…-

Gajeel ya sonreía pensando que era un reto facilísimo cuando la albina terminó –A la vez que le insinúas como si le amaras- la vaquera suspiro de que no hubiera tocado entre dos mujeres, lo cual se habría visto rarito.

La sonrisa del único hombre presente se borro y mas cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a el –"_Maldita sea, es la chica salamander_"-

Lucy también se tomo mal ser la victima, y cuando volteó a ver a Levi se sintió mal, ojala no se lo tomara muy en serio

-"_¡Yo no pienso perder, no voy a rendirme! _"- razonó dejándose llevar por el juego, entonces se levanto de su lugar y se puso de pie frente a la pálida Lucy –Quita esa cara enana, te voy a mostrar lo candente que puede ser el metal fundido por el amor- le dijo sensualmente a Lucy, entonces sin avisar la cargo entre brazos

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, aunque se le hizo muy extraño que la hubiera llamado enana ¿acaso seria una indirecta a Levi? Otra sensación interesante fue que recordó que la única vez que había sido cargada de esa manera había sido por Loki, así es, mas curiosamente aun no olvidaba ese día en que ayudo a Loki a salir de su estado de depresión, vaya si que se había sentido bien en ayudar tanto a una persona y también haberse hecho un gran amigo.

El metálico sonrió y salió corriendo con Lucy en los brazos tan rápido que las chicas no alcanzaron a oír que mas le decía a la Heartphilia, solo podían esperar.

Levi suspiro desilusionada, como le hubiera gustado ser la elegida, aparte no podía evitar sentirse herida por que el chico le hubiera hablado de esa manera tan sensual a su mejor amiga. Claro, era un juego, pero de todos modos la manera en que lo había expresado, se había visto como si de verdad esas palabras hubieran salido de su corazón. En resumen, estaba celosa.

-Levi no te ofendas. Es solo un juego- le recordó Mira poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La chica asintió pero de todos modos no se veía muy confundida. Por esa razón la de ojos azules presento un hecho indiscutible que pudo captar al igual que Lucy.

- El tenia que insinuarle como si fuera a quien amara ¿te fijaste como le llamo? Le dijo enana ¿Aquí quien es la mas bajita?-

El rostro de la inteligente se iluminó, Mirajane tenia razón, Lucy no era "enana" si a alguien aquí presente se le podía atribuir ese titulo era a ella misma. Esa esperanza hizo que sus celos desaparecieran

En menos de un minuto el fornido regresó con Lucy y la bajó al suelo. La chica estaba roja como tomate y con un pensamiento en su mente.

-"_Este Gajeel, no sabia que tuviera ese vocabulario. Si tan siquiera Natsu fuera así de atrevido y me hablara así_"-

La juez Cana prosiguió con el juego -Lucy esta roja, eso significa que Gajeel si le insinuó. Por tanto pasaremos adelante. Gajeel gira la botella-

Levi abrió los ojos bien grandes, por que la botella que giro Gajeel termino apuntando a ella y a el, que ironía.

-Gehehe ¿Qué pides?- pregunto entretenido con la reacción de esa pequeña que amaba. Ella eligió reto al igual que el.

-El reto es que debes hacerle una broma telefónica a un maestro de la escuela-.

Todas las presentes se mantuvieron expectantes, se les hacia imposible ver a Levi haciendo algo así

La pobre McGarden se quedo paralizada, ella no era la clase de personas que hace bromas, mucho menos a los maestros a los que siempre ponía atención en clases. No obstante, ella estaba deseosa de mostrarle a su motivador Gajeel que era fuerte y decidida. Sorprendiendo a todo mundo tomó su celular, revisó su agenda telefónica y sonrió al encontrar el número de un profesor, marcó el número y lo puso en altavoz para que las demás pudieran escuchar.

Su victima era el profe mas distraído y buena onda de la escuela, uno al que seria fácil engañar.

-_¿Hola?-_contestó la voz por la otra línea telefónica, su voz se escuchaba muy floja.

-Bueno ¿Es usted el señor Gildartz Clive?- pregunto por el teléfono fingiendo una voz mas aguda y experta.

–_Así es ¿Y usted quien es? No me diga que es una vendedora de galletas, por que solo me gustan las de chispas de fresa_-

-¡Felicidades, usted se ha hecho ganador de un premio, por ser el hombre numero mil que contesta esta llamada!- exclamo Levi con gran emoción.

Extraordinariamente el profe de mate cayó en la trampa y se escucho muy emocionado – ¡_Wow que genial! Gane, gane, gane, oh si, oh si, gane, mi baile, mi baile, um… ¿Qué gane?_-.

Todas las chicas estaban que se estaban aguantando las ganas de soltarse riendo al ver lo crédulo que era el distraído profesor.

Lamentablemente la McGarden no tenia ni idea de que inventar y cometió un muy grave error –Eh ¿Qué es lo que siempre ha soñado tener?-.

Las demás le hacían señas de ¡no! Creyendo que había sido descubierta, mientras que otras se daban manotazos en la cara debido a la ingenuidad de Levi.

_-Un porche clásico de los sesentas, en verdad me gustan esos coches- _

-Pues eso ha ganado ¿acaso no es usted suertudo?- le felicitó la bromista

Todavía mas increíble, el despistado profe siguió creyéndose todo -¡_Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida_! _si tuviera una familia con quien festejar, digamos una esposa o una hija festejaría junto con ellas, pero como no, pues festejare aquí solo bailando al estilo de los ochentas yeah "Disco"_-

Levi casi se atragantó por o que estaba haciendo, apenas podía mantener el control, si que termino la broma con la parte mas pesada –Ahora para recibir el auto, lo único que tiene que hacer es ir a la calle ochenta y cinco y dar diez vueltas alrededor de la torre de comunicaciones que esta localizada en la intersección con la calle Deliora. Nuestros trabajadores así podrán identificar que usted es el ganador. Ya sabe cuestiones de seguridad-

_-Voy ahora mismo- _habló por ultimo y colgó al a vez que reía emocionado.

La peliazul sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, de verdad había tenido suerte de que le saliera todo tan bien. La mayoría estallaron en risas debido a lo inocente que había sido el profesor y había caído redondito en la broma.

-Increíble, la nerdita de la escuela le hizo una súper broma a su profesor favorito, apenas me la puedo creer-explicó Evergreen boquiabierta acomodándose los lentes, con dificultad para expresarse con claridad.

Gajeel le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Levi y alzando el pulgar le dio a entender que la felicitaba por su osadía a la vez que con la otra mano le pasaba la botella.

Ella ya no sintió miedo como lo hubiera hecho antes, ella ya no era la joven tímida y desconfiada de antes, ya era mas fuerte y en gran parte se lo debía a Gazille.

Giro la botella sin demasiada fuerza, por lo que rápidamente los extremos terminaron apuntando a Cana y Juvia.

-¿Verdad o reto, Juvia?- preguntó la castaña.

-Juvia elige verdad- respondió la Loxar con simpleza, no le gustaba ser muy atrevida en todo eso.

La Alberona tomó un papelito y lo leyó, sonrió, esa pregunta estaba interesante -haber Juvia, la mayoría de nosotras tenemos algo de maldad, así que se honesta ¿serias capaz de mentirle al amor de tu vida, en este caso a Gray, si fuera para que su relación no terminara?-

Todas fijaron su vista en Juvia, intrigadas por lo que fuera a responder.

Mas la peliazul respondió elegantemente, desde el fondo de su corazón- Juvia jamás le mentiría a Gray-sama, pues a no me gustaría que el me mintiera a mi-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero de otra manera lo perderías para siempre ¿no le mentirías de todas formas, con tal de salvar su noviazgo?-preguntó Bisca, por lo que ella había visto la Loxar estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gray y se le hacia difícil creer su respuesta.

-Juvia piensa que la base de una relación es la sinceridad, si no se habla con la verdad y al final se descubre que todo fue a base de mentiras, terminarían muy lastimados, por eso Juvia piensa que se debe hablar con la verdad para no destruirse con mentiras-.

Se notaba que la chica estaba siendo honesta y que era de nobles sentimientos. Por eso Lucy se quedó pensando –"_Mas le vale a Gray que nunca le mienta a Juvia, se nota que la pobre quedaría destrozada si algo así sucediera"_-

Juvia había dicho la verdad, por eso continuó y girando la botella quedó apuntando a Evergreen y a Gajeel, el metálico si que las traía de malas

Evergreen frotó las palmas de sus manos con anticipación -¿Cuál es tu elección?-

El tenia presente la posibilidad de que si pedía verdad podría salir una pregunta que tuviera que ver con Levi, lo cual le resultaría demasiado embarazoso para el. Así que nuevamente pidió reto

Evergreen eligió el reto al azar y al leerlo de reojo puso una cara aterrorizante –Te crees muy macho, pues haber si aguantes este reto; vas a poner un cubo de hielo dentro de tu ropa interior, supongo que ya sabes donde y te aguantaras hasta que se derrita-

Gazille hizo un gesto despectivo tomándose el reto a la ligera, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que por algo era un reto

* * *

_Un minuto después_

El ex pandillero estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos entre la entrepierna y una cara se de sufrimiento y es que la feminista no había traído un pequeño cubo de hielo, sino un gran bloque de hielo que se encontró en el refrigerador –C-co-congela-

Hasta el momento no había tenido que enfrentarse con algo que tuviera que ver con sus sentimientos hacia Levi. Con el precio de que estaba siendo humillado frente a ocho chicas y aunque no lo supiera también por un chico.

Así es, Fried después de vagar por los ductos había llegado a un tubo de ventilación localizado arriba de donde estaban las chicas y aparte resulto que ese tubo tenia un pequeño orificio por el que se podía observar lo que acontecía. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ver a Gajeel retorciéndose de dolor le dio una mala espina ¿de que se trataba todo esto?

Ya con las chicas. Levi le dedico una mirada fea a Evergreen por que hiciera sufrir de esa manera al chico que le gustaba, mas esta ultima se acerco y le susurro al oído -Levi ¿Acaso temes que por este incidente el ya no pueda tener sexo contigo?-

La McGarden le dio un pequeño empujoncito apenada por la insinuación de la atrevida mujer –Evergreen, como eres vulgar-

El reto no terminaría hasta que el hielo se derritiera, pero por mientras seguirían con el juego. Ahora fue el turno de que Mira eligiera para Erza, la pelirroja no dudó en pedir reto.

Mira tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para revelar el reto -Imita a Bixlow-

Erza alzo las cejas, abrió los parpados y dejo caer su mandíbula poniendo una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad –A Bi-Bixlow, oh dios-

Evergreen se saboreo por la expectativa y se puso de pie –Esto se pone bueno. Como amiga de Bixlow puedo ser jueza en este reto- poniendo una mirada retadora en Erza le dijo –Anda, todo mundo tiene un pervertido ser interior ¿Acaso no fantaseas con Gerard de vez en cuando?-

Erza contesto sin meditar en el impacto de sus palabras – ¡Si, pero no es lo mismo, no puedo flirtear con ustedes, por que son chicas!-

La autoritaria Scarlet sin percatarse acababa de responder la pregunta de Evergreen, lo cual llamo la atención de todas las presentes, ya que siempre habían visto a Erza como una chica reservada y sin perversión.

Juvia fue la que se animó a cuestionar a la intendente –Um ¿Cuáles son sus fantasías Erza-san?-

Erza desvió la mirada a un lado y empezó a morderse las uñas con nervios –Eh, bueno, a veces pasa que yo-

Mira intervino y aunque la conversación era interesante no podían romper las reglas del juego –Dejemos eso, no podemos preguntarle nada, por eso pidió reto-

Juvia se resignó con decepción –Aww Juvia quería saber para tener un punto de comparación. Lo que pasa es que Juvia a veces cree que sus fantasías con Gray-sama son muy extremas-.

Las chicas se quedaron con más ganas de saber en que sentido las fantasías de Juvia eran "extremas". Al menos quedaba claro que en este juego quedaban cosas importantes por descubrir.

-Anda Erza, empieza pues. Si te echar para atrás serás la primer perdedora- le recalcó Ever lo cual lleno a la pelirroja de deseos de superarse a si misma y a sus debilidades.

-Lucy- hablo Erza poniendo una cara seria a la vez que se acercaba a con la rubia, hasta estar frente a ella, contrario a la Erza de siempre que mira la gente a los ojos con autoridad, esta vez la estaba viendo en otra parte –Me gustan tus bubis-

-¿Ehhhhhhhh?- la desafortunada victima cruzó sus brazos cubriendo sus atributos, que Erza se lo dijera se sentía mil veces mas raro que si viniera de Bixlow. Primero Gajeel y ahora Erza ¿Por qué le tocaba ser la victima?

Evergreen le dio una palmada en la espalda a Erza y la corrigió –No, no, no, estas mal ¡donde esta el sentimiento! Tu actitud no va, no solo es decir lo que dice Bixlow, tienes que ser el. Anda inténtalo de nuevo-

Erza apretó los dientes de coraje, llevaba meses enfrentando a Bixlow y ahora tenia que ser como el. Era demasiado, mas no imposible. Era notable que Evergreen trajera algo personal contra ella y no le daría el gusto de ser su objeto de burla. Nuevamente se planto frente a Lucy, pero esta vez con una actitud irreverente, descarada y ¿que más podría decirse? Una actitud Bixlow. Poniendo la expresión más depravada que pudo y sacando la lengua como Bixlow dirigió las mismas palabras a Lucy, pero esta vez con "sentimiento" –Lucy me encantan tus bubis, quisiera saber que se siente su textura-

Lucy empezó a temblar, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos –Alguien sálveme, Natsu, Loki- balbuceó con una voz casi inaudible que nadie le escuchó. Esa cara de Erza y la manera en que abría y cerraba sus manos al verla en sus detalles ¡Ay ni siquiera Bixlow se veía tan perverso como Erza! Incluso parecía que la pelirroja no fingía nada.

Las chicas reían entretenidas, incluso Bisca tomo una foto de la cara de terror de Lucy como recuerdo. Naturalmente Evergreen aprovechó la situación a su favor -Bixlow en una situación así no se detendría a contemplar. Dejaría dar rienda a su deseo ¿Acaso es esto todo lo que puedes hacer? decepcionante-

Erza ya estaba muy metida en el juego y sentía la necesidad de mostrar que podía superar a cualquier persona en lo que fuera. En este caso superar el desquicio de Bixlow.

Súper motivada, hizo lo que ninguna pensó que seria capaz de hacer; tocar a Lucy en los pechos.

-¡Auxilio, paren esto!- gritaba Lucy como si estuviera siendo abusada de verdad a la vez que era tocada por Erza, esto ya era extremo en demasía, aunque a las otras chicas les causaba gracia.

En el ducto Fried se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez ¿Cómo era posible que la máxima autoridad renunciara a sus ideales? A su juicio todo esto era un declive moral inaceptable

-No logro comprender por que Bixlow quería ver algo tan deplorable, no le encuentro nada interesante a esta situación-

Grave error: hablar en voz alta resulto en que la chica que estaba menos adentrada en el juego lo escuchara y volteara hacia arriba

Cana quien se reía a carcajadas pudo controlarse un poco al observar que la peliblanca estaba de pie viendo hacia arriba con sus grandes orbes azules fijos en el ducto localizado justo arriba de ella -Jajajaja, um ¿Qué pasa Mira? -

Fried se hizo para atrás -"_Me he descuidado, esto es malo, si me descubren me tacharan de pervertido. Que ironía, ellas son las que se están comportando como tales, a excepción de la secretaria que muestra un control y una decencia admirables_"-

Mira parpadeo un par de veces sin quitar su vista -Es que me parece haber oído una voz ¡Kyaaaa!-

La albina grito al sentir el impacto de una mano abierta en su parte posterior, dándose la vuelta pudo darse cuenta de que era Erza quien le había dado la nalgada –Erza, te estas pasando-

-No soy Erza, soy Bixlow, sexy muñeca- hablo Erza viéndola como con deseo. Mira solo sintió escalofríos y dio un paso atrás

Fried se había salvado, pero seguía sintiéndose incomodo, no quería que la segunda persona que admiraba después de Laxus terminara en una actitud incorrecta-_"Mira. No se deje influir por las demás, mantenga la decencia"_-

Todas las chicas a excepción de Cana le temían a la intendente. La pelirroja sabiamente eligió a su victima –Venga pues Evergreen- le identificó acercándosele amenazadoramente, un aura de degeneración rodeaba a Erza. Ever retrocedió, pero se topo con la pared

-Eres mía- le dijo Erza sacando la lengua como si fuera Bixlow

-Esta bien. Tú ganas-

Evergreen no había tenido opción mas que rendirse, perder con la odiosa Erza le partió el orgullo en dos, pero le había sido preferible ceder a quedar como Lucy quien estaba sentada en una esquina, recargada y sujetando sus piernas con los brazos al a vez que ocultaba su cara, dando la semejanza de estar traumada.

-Bien- Erza estuvo de acuerdo y como por arte de magia volvió a ser la misma de antes, aunque viendo la palma de sus manos llego a una conclusión a la vez que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos –Me siento liberada. Creo que acabo de descubrir mi vocación: ser una actriz-

-Wow pues que buena actriz, superaste a Bixlow en su propia personalidad. Por un momento creí que lo estabas disfrutando- le dijo Cana sintiendo admiración por la pelirroja

-Oigan chicas, que Gerard nunca se entere de esto- indicó Bisca, de hecho para todas seria un secreto que Erza actuó de esa manera.

La intendente fue a con Lucy y le dio la mano –Anda Lucy, ya pasó, fue solo un juego-

-¡Déjame, no te me acerques, aléjate!- gritó Lucy traumada pegándose mas a la pared.

Erza la dejo sola y fue a tomar su lugar con una cara larga. Nunca había sido su intención que todo esto pasara.

Cana no quería que el juego terminara, pero de todos modos tomo una decisión –Vamos a descansar un rato, para que Lucy se recupere y el hielo que trae Gajeel se derrita-

-Me parece buena idea- asintió el de los piercings con tachas en los ojos.

* * *

_Otra vez en la casa de __Mirajane__._

-Así esta mucho mejor- decía Natsu a la vez que escondía la botella dentro de un cajón, localizado en el cuarto de Elfman. No contaba con que alguien le observaba, un chico completamente desnudo

-Natsu, no seas cobarde y tomate el alcohol, de lo contrario yo soy mejor que tu- le dijo con dificultad para expresarse

El pelirosa se giró frustrado por la insistencia de su rival y le apuntó con la punta de la botella –Ya deja de fastidiar Gray, tomar no mostrara nada, sino quien gane la apuesta-

-Pues yo ya te gane. Juvia me ama, yo la amo a ella, nos amamos mucho y nos casaremos- celebró Gray con júbilo alzando una botella vacía que traía entre sus manos

-Si, como no- refunfuñó cruzando los brazos y sacándole la lengua

-Uy, Natsu esta enojadito por que no sabe que hacer en el juego del amor, pobrecito- se burlo Gray como todo un niño. Natsu ya se le iba dejar ir encima, cuando un tercer sujeto entró al cuarto de Elfman haciendo bastante escándalo.

-Hey, hey, hey este tequila esta rebueno- exclamó Alzack muy contento de la vida

Gray se interesó en el comentario del vaquero -¿En serio? dame-.

Los dos ebrios empezaron a pelearse por la botella, forcejearon tanto que cayeron al suelo y aun estando allí siguieron atacándose el uno el otro, rasguñándose, mordiéndose y picándose los ojos

Natsu aprovechó la situación para escapar –Los dejo, yo tengo mis asuntos que resolver-

Tanto Gray como Alzack dejaron de pelear y se colocaron a los lados de Natsu como si fueran sus guardias personales. Natsu volteo a verlos a los dos, agarro aire y grito – ¡¿Que diablos hacen?-

-Te vigilaremos, no nos apartaremos de ti hasta ver que te tomes lo que prometiste- explicó Gray en una posición completamente erecta y la mirada al frente, como guardia ruso

-Y si te sigues resistiendo, te vamos a fastidiar- amenazó Alzack

-Bah, hagan lo que quieran, no me van a hacer ceder-

Natsu bufó con fuerza y se salió del cuarto, caminando de manera extraña, como cuando se enfada. Los dos fastidiosos cumplieron su palabra y le siguieron a un lado.

Se moría de ganas de agarrar los cráneos de ambos borrachos, uno en cada mano y estrellarlos el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, no le convenía iniciar una pelea dos contra uno. Tenia que esperar a que se aburrieran, o a que llegara un momento adecuado para escabullirse.

El chico empezó a recorrer cuartos y pasillos una y otra vez, pero en vez de disuadirlos parecía causarles más gracia. Pero las risas de los dos terminaron, cuando súbitamente los tres se tropezaron con un obstáculo en el suelo. Abriendo los ojos Natsu pudo ver que lo que les había hecho caer era Elfman quien estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal.

-Elfman ¿Estas lastimado?- le pregunto el pelirosa alarmado de ver al siempre activo hombre, en un estado tan deprimente

El albino hablo en voz baja y sollozante –Nadie me quiere-

Hasta Gray y Alzack aun estando ebrios no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la declaración del machista, nunca antes lo habían visto sensible y vulnerable -¿Qué estas diciendo?- le preguntaron al unísono, incluso Alzack vio acusadoramente a su botella de tequila y la tiró a un lado culpándola de que le hiciera alucinar semejante escena.

Elfman continúo con el triste relato de su vida -Las chicas me ven con desprecio y huyen de mí. Se siente bien feo-

Ninguno de los tres que le escuchaban podían creer lo que el relataba. Pero sus palabras eran verdad, por que como bien decía Natsu "Los borrachos siempre hablan la verdad"

-Yo me pregunto, si habrá un día en que conozca una mujer que me quiera por lo que soy. No quiero quedarme solo, soy demasiado bruto para sobrevivir sin compañera- admitió con el corazón abierto a la vez que derramaba lagrimas al suelo.

Natsu no sabía ni como consolarlo, Gray y Alzack que no andaban en sus cinco sentidos mucho menos, tan solo lo observaban con pena.

-Elfman, no pierdas la esperanza- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrosa con empatía

-No, para ti es fácil decirlo, tuviste a Lisanna, allí tienes a Lucy ¡Siempre tienes opciones!- le dijo con franqueza jalándose el cabello por su desesperación. Un Elfman sentimental y ebrio si que sabía hacer drama.

Hasta a Alzack se le pegó la melancolía del albino -Wahhh, y yo que no me animo a decirle a Bisca. Tu situación es peor que la de todos nosotros-

Elfman se disponía a hacer otra deprimente declaración cuando escucho una leve música proveniente de un montón de ropa o para ser más precisos, su ropa que se había quitado antes de andar en calzoncillos. Se arrastro hasta llegar a la ropa y de debajo de su Kimono saco la fuente del sonido: su celular. En la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido. La curiosidad le hizo contestar a pesar de que no estaba emocionalmente bien como para conversar

-¿Bueno?-

_-Elfman, soy Evergreen- _se escuchó una voz femenina contestar ¿a que se debía esa inusual llamada?

* * *

_Cinco minutos antes en la pijamada de las chicas_

Las chicas estaba reunidas de nuevo en el circulo central y Gajeel seguía tirado en el piso boca abajo sufriendo de la tortura.

Cana sacó los papelitos de verdad o reto, pero no encontró la botella vacía. Ningún problema, simplemente saco una botella de whiskey y se la tomo de golpe hasta dejarla vacía –Bien, empecemos de nuevo ¿Están todas listas? ¿Lucy ya te recuperaste del trauma? ¿Ya se derritió el hielo Gajeel?-

-Ya mero- respondió débilmente el pobre joven

-Miren, para hacer esto interesante y justo, solo podrán hacer verdad o reto las que aun no les ha tocado nada. Así que allá vamos- Cana tuvo que girar la botella tres veces hasta que dio una combinación; Lucy y Evergreen. La de cabello café eligió reto así que Lucy saco uno al azar y se lo presentó

-Llámale a un chico y dile que lo amas-

Evergreen apretó los dientes ¿Cómo iba a decirle semejante cosa a un hombre si ninguno estaba a su nivel? Como no tenia opción, decidió por lo menos fastidiar a la chica que la había condenado a u reto tan humillante.

-Ok, le llamare a Natsu-

A Lucy se le calentó la cabeza y reclamó con afán -Hey no se vale, me vas a meter en problemas-

Bisca intervino a favor de la rubia que ya le había tocado sufrir a manos de Gazille y Erza -Hey Evergreen, no seas gacha, puedes crear un malentendido. No le llames a un chico que ya tenga novia-

-¿Entonces no le puedo llamar a Alzack? Que yo sepa el no tiene novia- dijo engañosamente ganándose una mirada fea de la peliverde –Esta bien le llamare a un "soltero" haber, creo que ese Leo estará bien- decidió sacando su celular de su bolsillo

-¡No, Leo no!- grito Lucy parándose en el centro, sus compañeras se quedaron preguntando "¿Por qué a Leo no?" La rubia estaba en una situación bastante comprometedora, ni siquiera comprendía por que se había opuesto a la idea con tanto fervor

-Eh, lo que quiero decir es que Leo no se la va a creer- engañó sacándose palabras de la manga.

-Juvia piensa que si van a tomárselo como broma, al menos deberían de elegir un chico de mente simple. Propondría a Natsu, pero ya tiene novia. Pero debe de haber alguien más-

Erza pronto encontró un candidato –Elfman, el es sencillo y no tiene novia-

Mira presento su clásica sonrisa de ternura y sacó su propio teléfono celular –Si por favor, a Elfman nunca le llama ni una sola chica, hasta le haría bien que le hablaras. Ten su número-

-¿Están locas? Primero muerta, elijan otro chico- renegó Ever cruzando los brazos y dándoles la espalda.

"A Elfman, a Elfman, a Elfman, a Elfman" empezaron a pedir a coro todas las participantes

-"_Erza astuta, ni creas que te daré el placer de la victoria_"- pensó Evergreen inspirándose en el odio que sentía por la pelirroja – ¡Esta bien lo hare para que vean que soy la mejor en esto!-.

Furiosa y muriéndose de nervios empezó a marcar el numero que Mirajane le proporcionó.

-¿_Bueno?_- contestó la voz por el otro lado de la línea.

-Elfman soy Evergreen- pronunció en un tono de voz que daba el aspecto de que estaba segura de si misma, en verdad era una fachada para engañar a Erza y las demás, prácticamente quería darse un tiro en la cabeza.

-"_Evergreen… no recuerdo_"- contestó el chico victima poniendo furiosa a Evergreen –"_Ah ¿Eres esa que anda siempre con Laxus y Fried?_"-

-¡Si soy esa!- le habló agresivamente. Las chicas pudieron ver que Elfman sacaba de quicio a la invitada sorpresa.

-"¿_Bueno y que quieres?_"- preguntó Elfman con voz desganada.

Evergreen pausó un momento, se le hizo inusual que Elfman no contestara a gritos. Más no dejo que eso la distrajera demasiado. Era el momento de actuar. Que sensación tan incomoda, tenia que decirle al hombre que mas mal le caía, lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

Ella se obligó a si misma a decirlo de golpe -Solo quería decirte… Que te amo-

La chica puso ambas manos sobre su boca y un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo ¡Demonios! ¡Lo había dicho! En estos momentos quería que la tierra se la tragara viva.

-¿_Hablas en serio?_- preguntó primero desde el otro lado de la línea sin podérsela creer, pero a continuación explotó en jubilo –_Si, Natsu tenias razón, si hay alguien que me ama ¡soy tan feliz!_-

Los gritos de Elfman eran tan fuertes, que todas las presentes lo escucharon. Mirajane solo pronuncio un "Aww" de ternura y las demás un "ouch" de "se la creyó"

-_Ever, entonces ¿tu y yo vamos a salir?_- preguntó Elfman con entusiasmo y esperanza, era tanto su sentimiento reflejado en esa pregunta que Juvia la mas sensible se echó a llorar el hombro de Erza sabiendo que lo que sucedería a continuación seria muy cruel "pobrecito Elfman, Ever le va a romper el corazón"

Evergreen puso una mueca en su cara, no podía seguir más con esto. Lo que deseaba era atacar verbalmente a Elfman, decirle que nadie le llamaba Ever y que el era un bruto iluso. Pero de eso no se trataba el juego, además el se escuchaba tan contento ¿Qué tal si a el le dolía no tener novia? Personalmente ese era el caso de ella, le molestaba no tener un hombre especial en su vida; un novio que la hiciera soñar. Ya cursaba tercer grado y no encontraba a nadie que cumpliera con sus requisitos lo cual le frustraba.

Verse a ella misma reflejada en Elfman le hizo llegar a una conclusión: No podía romperle el corazón al infortunado chico.

-Esta bien- contestó en un suspiro y colgó el celular para no darle oportunidad de contestar. Entonces se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo –"_Ever tonta, otra vez te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos. Laxus y Fried tienen razón, por eso eres débil_"- pensó sintiéndose culpable y como una perdedora.

Levi puso las manos sobre sus propias mejillas y dejo caer la mandíbula -Evergreen, tu le dijiste que ibas a salir con el-

-Fue solo un juego, así que ni inventes que habrá algo entre nosotros- se defendió Ever con orgullo.

-Pero decirle que saldrías con el no era parte del juego- añadió Lucy, leyendo de nuevo el papel para confirmar su afirmación.

-¡Ya cállense y sigan con el juego!- les gritó a las dos con coraje, entonces cruzó los brazos y puso la mirada en le techo como si se tratara de una niñita berrinchuda.

En los ductos Fried se quedó reflexionando –"_Evergreen, sentiste lastima por el chico, como siempre tus sentimientos te han controlado. Hmph por eso digo que los sentimientos son estorbos, solo hacen sufrir a la gente y la vuelven idiota. Por mi parte me esforzare por ser firme y no dejare que los sentimientos se apoderen de mi, debo ser fuerte para tomar buenas decisiones._"-

Cana notó que no tenía sentido seguir buscándole a la de lentes, así que continuó con el juego –Bien, la botella indica que Erza elegirá el papelito para Bisca-

La peliverde eligió verdad, Erza le dictó la pregunta -¿Tienes algún secreto que no le hallas contado a nadie? Cuéntalo-

-Ok, les confesare que yo llegue a Fairy Tail por Alzack. Como saben los dos venimos de la provincia del oeste, más solo el tenia planeado entrar al instituto Fairy. No quería estar lejos de el, así que convencí a mis padres que me dejaran mudarme a Magnolia, claro no les dije que el era la razón-

-Wow, eso si no lo esperábamos, con que hasta ese punto te gusta. Apúrale y confiésatele, ya has dejado pasar mucho tiempo- le aconsejó Cana

-Un día se que podre decírselo- contestó insegura la peliverde

Como Bisca ya había dicho una verdad, el juego siguió en orden. Cana giró la botella cinco veces hasta que quedó apuntando a Juvia y a ella misma –Bueno ya era hora de que me tocara, quiero un buen reto-

Juvia revolvió los papeles de reto y eligió uno, cuando lo abrió y lo leyó en su mente, no pudo evitar avergonzarse

-¿Es tan malo?- pregunto Cana con curiosidad sin asustarse ni un poquito

Juvia dio un suspiro y luego le mostró el reto -Cana-san, usted tiene que besar a la persona a su izquierda-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Levi mirando al frente, todas las chicas a excepción de la pérdida Evergreen le indicaron con el dedo índice, haciéndole señas de que volteara a su derecha. La chaparrita lo hizo y se quedo pálida al darse cuenta de que Cana estaba sentada a su derecha

-¡Soy yo!-

-¿Mmh?- Gajeel se recuperó de manera instantánea sorprendiendo a Juvia – ¿Quien va a besar a quien?- preguntó creyendo haber escuchado la voz de Levi

-Mire Gajeel-kun- le dijo Juvia indicándole a donde estaban Cana y Levi. La alcohólica tenia a Levi contra el suelo y la pobre estudiosa intentaba quitársela de encima. El metálico sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar al ver la incomoda escena

-Basta Cana, déjame en paz- le dijo empujándola para liberarse, cuando lo hizo empezó a arrastrarse con las manos y pies hacia atrás

-Anda Levi es solo un besito- le dijo la Alberona tirándole besos al a vez que se le acercaba gateando de manera sexy.

A Lucy le preocupaba el comportamiento de Cana, tanto le busco explicación que llego a una conclusión bastante exagerada –"_Cana dijo que le gustaba un chico cuyo nombre empieza con L ¡¿Qué tal si en verdad le gusta una chica? No, no puede ser. Pero Levi es un nombre que empieza con L… No ¡Basta Lucy no pienses cosas pervertidas! ¡Además tu propio nombre empieza con L! ¿Y si eres tú? ¡Ahhhhhhhhh que perturbador!"_-

Gazille estaba peor aunque no lo aparentara; por fuera parecía estar calmado, pero por dentro estaba inquieto y muy molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer besar a su Levi? No estaba bien ¿en que terminaría esto? Tan paranoico estuvo que en su mente imagino la peor circunstancia posible:

* * *

_En la mente de Gajeel_

_Cana estaba besando a Levi en la boca con pasión, era un largo beso que duró cinco segundos que a el personalmente se le habían hecho como dos minutos._

_La Alberona separó sus labios de Levi y le pregunto "¿Qué te pareció Levi?" luego volteo a ver a las demás "Jaja gane el reto"_

_Justo cuando se iba alejar de Levi, la pequeña le detuvo de la muñeca "¿Preguntabas que me pareció?" le pregunto a la vez que sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas "Me gustó" le confesó para luego dejársele ir y devolverle un beso idéntico._

_Ahora ellas dos eran la primer pareja alternativa en la historia de Fairy Tail y Gajeel no tenía otra opción más que darse un tiro en la cabeza._

* * *

Gajeel sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su absurda ocurrencia –"¿_Diablos desde cuando tengo la imaginación de Juvia?_"- se preguntó poniéndose un derechazo a si mismo en la cara por haber imaginado algo tan desviado. Entonces volteo a ver la escena; Cana tenia a Levi arrinconada contra la pared, con una mano tenia agarrada a Levi de la mandíbula de manera que sus vistas se cruzaban, además de sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco.

El Redfox no quería ni jugársela, por más estúpida que fuera su idea, podía volverse realidad y no lo permitiría. Así que salió corriendo y salto hacia enfrente en cámara lenta gritando de igual manera -

Demasiado tarde, Cana beso a Levi, pero resulto ser un inocente beso en la mejilla. Reacción de Levi: se desmayo del susto. Reacción de Gajeel: Cayó estrepitosamente a la mitad de su trayectoria dándose un azotazo contra el suelo.

-Gajeel-kun ¿tenia algo que decir?- le preguntó Juvia demasiado tarde

-No, nada- respondió a fuerzas abochornado sin ganas siquiera de levantarse, entonces de pronto se quedo paralizado o en shock nervioso por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Cana empezó a sacudir a Levi –Oye despierta-

Levi empezó a abrir sus ojos –Mi corazón, casi me infarto- explicó sintiéndose debilitada por el susto.

Por otro lado, Fried observaba inexpresivo la situación, aunque en realidad estaba disgustado con todo lo que había contemplado.

-Esto no tiene sentido, nunca pensé que las mujeres se comportaran con esa actitud tan deplorable y deshonrosa, incluso la intendente y Evergreen, que decepción-dijo en voz baja y luego negó con la cabeza- No tengo por que seguir perdiendo el tiempo viendo esto, sea mejor que continúe buscando la salida- se dijo así mismo continuando su camino en el laberinto de ductos, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna compuerta por la que salir.

Las chicas habían esperado a que Levi despertara en su totalidad del desmayo que había sufrido, la pequeña en ser la mas inocente de todas casi se había colapsado por el reto de Cana.

-¿Levi-san ya se encuentra bien?-preguntó Juvia quien se encontraba frente a la McGarden.

-Si, bien, gracias- respondió la inteligente sentándose en el piso.

-Agh, chicas no aguantan nada-dijo con desilusión la Alberona, viendo todo como una exageración.

-Regresando al tema ¿Continuamos?-pregunto Bisca quien sostenía la botella con su mano izquierda.

-Si, prosigamos- dijo Cana volviendo a su lugar seguida por Levi.

Juvia giro la botella y termino apuntando a Erza y Lucy.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja.

-Verdad- respondió sin dudar la rubia, y es que de cierta manera temía que le tocara un reto como el de Cana o el de la misma Erza.

La pelirroja tomó un papel y lo leyó- ¿Qué cualidades definen a tu chico perfecto?-.

Juvia se intereso mucho en el tema- si Lucy-san, ¿Cómo seria su príncipe azul? Aquel que imaginaste desde que era niña-.

La Heartphilia se quedo pensando a la vez que mordía su labio inferior.

-Pues…lo principal es que el debería ser atento conmigo, un chico que se preocupa por lo que siento y como me siento y que sea comprensivo, que este ahí cuando lo necesite; que sea cariñoso pero sin exagerar, que me haga saber que me quiere con sus palabras y sus gestos-respondió con la mirada perdida en sus ensoñaciones, desde niña cuando leía los cuentos de princesas y fantasía siempre había soñado con tener un príncipe romántico y detallista.

Erza puso su dedo pulgar en su labio inferior –Vaya, que raro, como que ese perfil no va con Natsu-

Mirajane estuvo de acuerdo –Mmh, si es curioso, ya que el es salvaje, distraído y por allí he oído que se desaparece de repente en los momentos importantes-

Lucy no comentó nada, sabia que era verdad. Siempre en sus ilusiones se imaginaba a un Natsu apuesto con grandes pestañas y ojos brillantes, un chico cariñoso, que la abrazaba y que no podía quitarle el ojo de encima siempre dispuesto a cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Pero ya en la realidad Natsu era muy distinto, bueno, el si la quería cuidar, pero como amiga y no como novia, eso la frustraba hasta el punto de querer que el fuera distinto y cambiara. Claro, solo eran sus ilusiones, pero no perdía la esperanza de que se volvieran realidad.

-Ok, si Natsu es o no es su chico ideal, ya es otra cosa. Lucy ya dijo la verdad y hasta aquí llegamos- informó Cana como de costumbre

- Pienso que ya fue suficiente de verdad o reto- concordó Levi pensando en que los retos cada vez eran más extremos y ya había sufrido dos grandes traumas y no quería pensar en los retos que aun quedaban.

-Levi tiene razón, por que mejor no pasamos a contar historias de terror- dijo Erza con una cara tenebrosa y ensombrecida debido a que coloco una lamparita debajo de su rostro lo que la hacia ver maligna.

-Ahhh ¡Erza das miedo!-respondió la rubia escondiendo su rostro detrás de un cojín.

-Concuerdo con eso, pero para ponerle mas suspenso hay que ir a la habitación más espeluznante y tenebrosa, donde ni siquiera entre un rayo de la luz de la luna-añadió Evergreen siendo mas extremista queriendo superar la propuesta de la Scarlet.

-Hum podría ser en el ático-dijo Levi un poco dudosa ya que no le agradaba mucho la idea por que aun tenia el traumante recuerdo de cuando fue perseguida por Cobra en la oscuridad.

-Entonces allí será- dijo Erza poniéndose de pie, pero fue detenida por Cana.

-Pero que aburridas son ¿Qué no tienen una mejor imaginación? Hay que ponerle más picante a esto, propongo que nos quitemos las pijamas para que sea más interesante-dijo la castaña con su representativo atrevimiento.

Las chicas la miraron con sorpresa, con algo de pena por la idea, en especial Levi se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Cana ¿no crees que es muy imprudente esa propuesta?-pregunto por todas Mirajane, siendo de las chicas mas reservadas.

-Bah claro que no, después de todo estamos entre chicas en confianza, ni que un pervertido nos fuera a espiar-dijo Cana confiada de la vida.

-pero… ¿y Gajeel?- objetó Levi, quien quería evitar a toda costa quitarse la pijama.

-Pues no creo que se vaya a dar cuenta, o mejor dicho no creo que vaya a reaccionar en un buen rato- opino Bisca quien se encontraba cercas del Redfox picándole las costillas con un palo y este parecía estar en coma.

-Esta así desde que Cana te besó, Levi-san- explicó Juvia

Levi no podía creer que eso le afectara tanto, quizás el si sentía algo por ella, pero solo lo sabría hasta que el lo dijera. Ella no quería preguntarle por que tenia miedo al rechazo, a que el la viera solo como una amiga.

En fin, ella no tenía escapatoria, pero al menos necesitaba tiempo-Bueno chicas, yo las alcanzo mas adelante-.

-Esta bien, no nos falles- le dijo Erza

Mirajane tomo la palabra –Hey chicas, la verdad eso de las historias de terror no me llegan. Pero si lo desean les preparo algo de comer mientras cuentan los relatos-

Con Mira ninguna tuvo desacuerdos, después de todo la hermosa secretaria era conocida por sus habilidades culinarias.

Todas las chicas excepto Mirajane y Levi se quitaron sus pijamas y las arrojaron al suelo, revelando así sus espectaculares y curvilíneos cuerpos. Entonces se fueron corriendo rumbo al ático y en el caso particular de Mira, rumbo a la cocina.

Ahora solo quedaban en el cuarto Levi y Gajeel, si es que el chico se podía considerar como presente. La bajita suspiró con pesar y se dejó caer de sentón en su cama, no le había dicho a nadie la razón por la que no quería despojarse de su pijama.

Pero en sus pensamientos todo era muy claro –"_Yo no soy como ellas, no me les puedo comparar, todas ellas están bien desarrolladas_"-.

A Levi no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo por que le daba pena, se sentía inferior a las demás: Lucy, Cana, Mira y Erza eran mujeres con cuerpos sorprendentes que dejaban como bobos a los hombres, lo mismo podía decirse de Bisca, Juvia y Evergreen. Todas ellas tenían atributos físicos que mostrar.

¿Pero ella? Ella no tenia un cuerpo así, que injusticia, de todas ellas era la única con ese problema. Eso le hacia sentir inferior y le bajaba la confianza en si misma.

La McGarden se levantó y se paro frente al espejo de su peinador, empezó a observarse a si misma de arriba hacia abajo, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, nadamas llego debajo de su cuello y volteo en disgusto; sus pechos no eran grandes como los de las demás.

La única manera de disminuir la intensidad de esos sentimientos fue tirarse boca abajo, hundir su cara en la almohada y dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas a la vez que sacaba todo – ¡No soy bonita como las demás!- gritó, aunque como lo hizo en la almohada no se escuchó con la intensidad que debía. Odiaba su cuerpo: pequeño, con poco busto, sin nada atractivo.

Cuando se sentía mas frustrada, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos negativos ¡La voz de Gajeel! Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Oye ¿Ya se acabo la fiesta o que? mmh no puedo creer que quede atontado tanto tiempo- le dijo volteando a sus alrededores con confusión al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la nuca.

Levi se volteó boca arriba y se talló los ojos con el antebrazo, pero sus ojos todavía estaban vidriosos y su frente arrugada además de que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- le preguntó preocupado de verla así, si alguien había sido culpable de esto le haría pagar fuera quien fuera

-Yo, yo no soy atractiva- le confesó con la vista al suelo, increíble nunca se la había dicho a nadie y ahora se lo acababa de decir al chico que le gustaba. Acababa de hacer algo estúpido, muy estúpido, esas palabras y el que la viera en ese estado era un movimiento Kamikaze.

Gajeel se puso de pie, se sacudió sus ropas y luego fue y tomo su morral. El se iba a ir, Levi lo sabia, ella era demasiado débil para un chico con una formidable confianza propia y una determinación enorme ¿Con que lo iba atraer? ¿Su inteligencia? No, no era posible que eso fuera lo que llamara la atención de un chico ¿su personalidad? Tampoco, nadie querría a una chica aburrida como ella ¿Sus atributos? ¡Vaya si ni tenía! Estaba perdida.

Pero lo más insólito pasó, el de los piercings se le acercó y con cuidado puso su mano en el mentón de ella para que lo volteara a ver. El mantenía esa sonrisa malvada y es postura erguida que lo suele hacer ver imponente

El entendía cada vez mas a la chiquilla, desde que había sido su psicólogo la había ido conociendo y hasta cierto punto la comprendía. Pero esta ultima queja era simplemente ridícula ¿Por qué? Por que no era verdad. Levi era atractiva y lo que el sentía por ella era la prueba viviente, si, ya que ella le gustaba a el en todo sentido; su dulce personalidad, su inteligencia, su inocente caritas y mas recientemente su cuerpo que aunque no fuera voluptuoso como la de sus amigas, a el le fascinaba.

¡Adiós a todos sus complejos de chico rudo! ¡Adiós a las ***** amenazas de los cuatro elementos! El iba a confesarle a Levi todo lo que sentía y la haría darse cuenta lo hermosa que era ¡la iba a hacer sentir bonita y sexy en este mismo momento!

-Gehehe, con que era eso, a veces piensas de más enana. Alza la vista, por que hay algo que debo mostrarte, algo que representa lo que eres para mí-

Levi se quedó sin aliento y puso las manos sobre su área cardiaca al contemplar lo que el joven sacaba de su morral.

* * *

_En la fiesta de hombres_

Justo ahora Natsu estaba supercontento, y es que ahora si era una fiesta de verdad. Cuando Elfman recibió la llamada de Evergreen todo cambio, el peliblanco se puso tan feliz que convoco a todos los presentes a ir al cuarto especial para fiestas y de allí en adelante todo pasó de ser desastre y borrachera a una celebración, con juegos, concursos, conversaciones amistosas etcétera. Se respiraba una ambiente de camaradería y todos se mostraban muy unidos, claro que el que la mayoría estuvieran ebrios a mas no poder, influía en que se llevaran tan bien.

-Natsu, estas ganando todos los juegos que injusto- se quejo Wakaba con decepción tras perder un juego de tiro al blanco con el chico.

-Pues todos ustedes están borrachos, por eso les gano jaja- rio Natsu con jubilo sintiéndose el rey de la fiesta, nadie lo podía detener y al fin se estaba divirtiendo

Por otro lado, Elfman hablo a todos por su micrófono –Hey hombres ¿saben por que estoy tan contento? Pues se los diré ¡ya tengo novia!-

-¡Eso es hombre, lo lograste, choquemos nuestras copas y brindemos por Elfman!- grito Macao tras lo cual todos hicieron lo que indicó

Elfman en cuanto se tomo su copa, cayo al suelo dormido, al fin la primer victima de los excesos había caído.

Loki fue y se colocó a un lado de Natsu para decirle -Es es lo que les espera a todos, irán cayendo por la intoxicación. Que bueno que tú te abstienes de beber, todos deberíamos ser así y me incluyo en ese grupo. Hay veces en que nos es difícil desarraigarnos algo que tenemos marcado en el corazón- concluyó el pelinaranja observando una copa que traía en su mano, a pesar de su resolución no podía dejar de tomar y si no se cuidaba más llegaría al punto de embriagarse y entonces estaría perdido.

Natsu estuvo de acuerdo con el de lentes, las palabras eran muy ciertas y el las vivía día a día, por que por mas que intentaba tenia unos sentimientos muy intensos que no podía borrarse de su corazón.

Que insólito, Leo le estaba cayendo cada vez mejor, apenas se daba cuenta de que lo agradable que podía ser cuando se le trataba, ahora entendía bien por que a Lucy le gustaba pasar tiempo con el y lo tenia como amigo intimo.

-Ah por cierto, allá en la puerta esta Max llamándote, lleva así como cinco minutos-.

-¿Y por que no viene? Bueno, será mejor que yo vaya a ver de qué se trata. Gracias por decírmelo Natsu- le agradeció con sinceridad y fue a ver que quería el metichón de la escuela.

Natsu alzó el pulgar y entonces se desplazó a la mesa de billar donde un grupito se entretenía con el juego. Aunque viéndolos de cerca todos eran bien malos y erraban sus tiros por causa del estado en el que se encontraban

–Hey rosadito, te reto a un juego de billar- le dijo Gray muy confiado en si mismo. Natsu solo le sonrió, cogió su palo y acomodo las bolas…

Cinco minutos después, Natsu festejaba otra de sus victorias a la vez que Gray hacia un berrinche en el suelo.

Tan emocionado estaba el Dragneel que le dieron ganas de ir al baño a hacer pipí.

-Hey hielito ¿tienes idea de donde esta el baño?-

-En el segundo piso. Es mas déjame te indico el camino- se ofreció el joven desnudo haciéndose como si ya superara su humillante derrota.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a recorrer la casa con Gray al frente. Ya mero llegaban al segundo piso, cuando una conversación les llamo la atención, ambos se pegaron a la pared y se asomaron con cuidado a uno de los muchos cuartos de la casa.

Los que conversaban dentro eran Leo, Max y Happy. Los tres hablaban en voz muy alta como si estuvieran discutiendo

-Anda Leo, admite que te gusta- le decía Happy al pelinaranja, utilizando un tono de voz molesto.

Gray y Natsu no comprendían a que se refería el azulado, pero la curiosidad no los dejó ir.

Este último frunció el ceño, siempre Happy afirmaba que a alguien le gustaba otra persona, acertaba al cien porciento.

-No se que ganan ustedes con que yo confiese ¿Si ya lo saben, para que necesitan que lo diga eh?- objetó Leo usando una táctica de evasión clásica.

-Solo dilo, no seas aburrido, al cabo no lo diré a nadie- prometió Max divirtiéndose de fastidiarlo tanto.

Happy también encontró un incentivo para hacer hablar a Leo -Solo hazlo y te dejaremos de molestar-

-Solo por que están ebrios y probablemente mañana se les olvide lo diré ¿Ok? – Leo se rindió y enérgicamente hizo su confesión sin dudar ni un poco –Yo estoy enamorado de Lucy-

-Te gustaaaaaaaaaaaa- le insinuaron los dos latosos rodando la lengua al puro estilo Happy

Max abrazó a Happy con un brazo -Wow, Happy tenias razón, se siente genial decirlo-

-Y cuando ves sus caras de vergüenza. Es lo mas genial del mundo, todavía recuerdo cuando le insinuaba a Natsu sobre Lisanna y lo dejaba rojo ¡no tenia precio verlo así! jajaja- rió Happy gozando de ver a Leo con cara de fastidio

-Uff, ya no tomen tanto chicos- les dijo Leo al ver la actitud infantil de ambos, enseguida observó su celular y vio la hora, se hacia noche y si permanecía mas era probable que no se controlara y terminara como todos los demás. No, no podía fallarse a si mismo, ni a Aries, pero sobretodo a la chica que le había abierto su mente hasta convencerlo de transformarse por completo, la persona mas especial que había tenido el placer de conocer y la única por la que por primera vez había sentido algo mas que simple atracción física.

–Por mi parte es hora de irme, me la pase bien en esta fiesta pero ya es tarde- se despidió de los entrometidos.

-Lo que pasa es que te dio vergüenza decir que te gusta Lucy jajaja- siguió burlándose el dúo metiche.

Natsu y Gray observaron como el de los lentes se iba de cuarto por la puerta contraria a la donde ellos dos estaban.

Tener la mente y el juicio nublados, causo que Gray hiciera un comentario que no debía –Ese Leo, se ve que haría buena pareja con Lucy ¿no lo crees?-

Natsu ni lo había escuchado, estaba apretando los puños y mostrando sus afilados caninos, no le había gustado ni un tantito lo que había escuchado y toda la buena opinión que tenia sobre Loki se hizo pedazos. Prácticamente se acababan de confirmar las palabras de Laxus; alguien andaba tras Lucy, se la quería ganar y si no hacia algo al respecto el se iba quedar solo.

Tras recordar las palabras del rubio, Natsu se sintió mal consigo mismo _-"No pero que estoy pensando, no voy a perderla"-._

Por unos instantes había dudado, por unos cuantos segundos había dejado atrás la esperanza. El no podía rendirse, tenía que ser fuerte. Pero entonces Lucy ¿Por qué seguía con ella? ¡Maldita sea! Odiaba que llegaran estos momentos de reflexión y lo más molesto era que pensaba en ello cada día más.

Gray empezó a pasar su mano por el campo visual de Natsu para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad -Um Natsu reacciona-.

-Déjame en paz Gray, yo buscare el baño por mi cuenta- le habló cortantemente dejándolo atrás.

-Hey Natsu, no olvides esto, seguro que te servirá. Es la cura para el enojo y la tristeza- le dijo Gray con buenas intenciones lanzándole una bolsa

Natsu la atrapo y al sacar lo que había dentro se enfureció aun más – ¿Otra botella? ¡Como chi**** con eso!-.

Y así se fue Natsu Dragneel, aunque solo por no hacer sentir mas mal a Gray no tiró la botella sino que la conservó. Con tanto cuarto, iba a ser un tormento encontrar donde estaba el baño.

_En esos momentos en el ático de la casa de Levi_

Como Levi había dicho, el ático era el lugar aterrador de la casa, un cuarto oscuro, húmedo y silencioso, ideal para relatar historias de terror. De hecho la única luz presente era la de la linterna que usaban para iluminar sus rostros.

Justo ahora Erza terminaba de relatar una espeluznante historia de un asesino serial, a la vez que las cinco presentes le escuchaban sin interrumpir

-Y ya cuando estaba satisfecho de haber atormentado a sus victimas, las metía a un horno vivas para que gritaran a la vez que se quemaban hasta morir. Esa es la historia de Zeref, el peor asesino en la historia de Fiore, dicen que su descendencia ha heredado su maldad y que en cualquier momento uno de ellos puede imitarlo e inclusive superar su crueldad-

Juvia, Bisca y Lucy estaban abrazadas con caras de asustadas, Evergreen mantenía una cara seria y reflexiva, en realidad Cana era la única que no parecía haberle afectado la horrible historia.

-Ahora Juvia no podrá salir a las calles por la noche, Gray-sama sálveme de los asesinos que rondan la ciudad- dijo Juvia siendo traicionada por su gran imaginación que ahora le decía que había hombres tan crueles como Zeref en Magnolia

-Ese Zeref era un demente, pero descuida Juvia, aquí no hay psicópatas como el- le consoló Lucy quien estaba afectada por el relato, pero no tanto como la peliazul.

-¿Y que tal Bixlow? Si le dan rienda suelta puede convertirse en un delincuente, aunque no tanto como ese Zeref- dijo la vaquera imaginándose al de la tribu Raijin en unos cuantos años más.

Cana se le acerco al trío de miedosas buscando aterrorizarlas –Ah claro que si hay psicópatas aquí ¿Qué tal ese stalker que se le apareció a Levi hace rato? un tal Cobra de una organización conocida como oración seis. Según Levi ese Cobra estaba loco de remate y eso que el mismo explico que había otros mas enfermos que el ¿Qué tal si son sádicos asesinos violadores como Zeref?-

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia imaginándose que era rodeada por los Oración Seis en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Basta Cana, la vas a traumar!- le reclamó Lucy abrazando a Juvia con fuerza para reconfortarla, ya que era sin duda la mas sensible de todas.

Bisca estuvo de acuerdo con Lucy -Si Cana, ya párale-

-Esta bien, es mas mejor voy a revisar como va Mira con la comida- decidió la Alberona saliendo del cuarto

Lucy se le quedo viendo a la puerta y recordó que aun no sabía quien era el chico que le gustaba a Cana, no había salido una plática para hacerla confesar.

La inquietud ya la estaba carcomiendo, tenía que saber si el chico era Loki o Leo y lo debía saber ahora mismo

-Bisca, cuida a Juvia. Hay algo que debo hacer- le dijo a la peliverde dejándole a Juvia para que la mantuviera abrazada. Entonces con seriedad fue tras la Alberona.

-Juvia, ya tranquilízate. Sabes que aquí en nuestra ciudad no pasan cosas así- le dijo Erza tratando de convencerla de que no había motivo para asustarse.

-Evergreen-san, usted debería conseguirse un novio para que la proteja- le recomendó Juvia a la otra presente a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo

-No necesito novio, yo puedo sola- habló testaruda y despectiva la de lentes

Erza se dio cuenta de que la de lentes siempre se ponía irritada cuando hablaban de chicos y novios, pero ni para que intentaba hablar con ella, era mas que obvio que no le caía bien. Para evitar que hubiera silencio (lo cual asustaría a Juvia) cambio el tema por completo

-Oigan ¿no se les hace raro que Levi aun no llegue?-

Evergreen se expreso con picardía –A mi se me hace que ella y Gajeel ya andan haciendo cositas- recalcó esta ultima palabra con un tono juguetón

-¿Cositas? Ay no Evergreen-san, Juvia ya imagino cosas pervertidas- se expreso la Loxar con la cara roja imaginándose escenas poco modestas entre los ya mencionados

-Oye Juvia, esa imaginación tuya esta siempre activa y jugándote trucos- le hizo la observación Bisca

Antes de que la asustadiza respondiera, se escucho un ruido proveniente del techo del ático, un ruido como rechinante.

-¡Gray-sama, Zeref me quiere violar, ayúdeme!- gritó Juvia acurrucándose en los brazos de Bisca y tapándose los ojos

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos como de pasos sobre una superficie metálica, Erza miró hacia arriba y apuntó con la linterna buscando de donde provenían esos pasos, lo único que encontró fueron unos ductos

-Evergreen, Bisca, Juvia, parece que tenemos compañía, alguien anda en los grandes ductos de la casa de Levi. No entren en pánico, a juzgar por los sonidos es solo una persona y nosotras somos cuatro, podemos con el-

-Mejor salgamos- opinó Bisca frunciendo el ceño

-No, no nos conviene por que solo haremos que las demás entren en pánico y no saldrán bien las cosas- la intendente apuntó a una esquina donde había unos palos –Ármense por si las dudas y alguien prenda la luz-

Las cuatro tomaron sus palos tras lo cual Juvia fue a prender el interruptor, la piel se le puso chinita cuando encontró que no funcionaba

-Erza-san, la luz no prende ¡nos van a violar!- exclamó otra vez en terror

En los ductos, Fried seguía gateando con la linterna de Bixlow en una mano. Le llamaba la atención el mal estado en el que se encontraban esos ductos, fue entonces cuando observo que en una parte el metal estaba bien oxidado –"_Creo que si golpeo con fuerzas, el ducto se abrirá y caeré a un cuarto de la casa. Debo intentarlo_"- se dijo a si mismo empezando a golpear el ducto con una viga que se había encontrado cercas.

* * *

_No muy lejos del cuarto_

-Cana espera-

-Lucy, creí que te quedarías con Juvia-

La Heartphilia se armó de fuerzas para expresarse con claridad –Cana, quiero saber quien es el chico que te gusta, cuyo nombre empieza con la letra "L"-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto si ya tienes novio?- le preguntó la Alberona, sorprendida de que Lucy hubiera ido tras de ella solo por eso

En ese momento las dos escucharon fuertes ruidos provenientes del ático. Sin pensarlo fueron corriendo dos veces al cuarto. En un dos por tres llegaron, abrieron la puerta y al entrar la cerraron con un fuerte azote

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Juvia abrió primero la boca -Un asesino violador viene por nosotras-

-¡Ahí viene!- exclamo Erza apuntado al techo con la linterna, pero para su mala fortuna se le acabo la pila en el momento crucial.

-¡Ay, mejor vámonos todas!- gritó Lucy acudiendo a la puerta, pero no pudo girar la perilla, al haber azotado la puerta con tanta fuerza se había atrabancado. Ahora todas estaban encerradas en un cuarto oscuro sin oportunidad de salir

-No hay de otra, acérquense a mi, en cuanto caiga esperemos su reacción, si hace algo incorrecto lo atacamos al mismo tiempo- ordenó Erza con una voz tensa

Fried siguió golpeando y pudo darse cuenta de que la estructura estaba cediendo, entonces juntó todas sus fuerzas y dio un golpe que terminó de destruir esa parte del ducto y no solo esa, ya que la parte donde el estaba localizado cedió ante su propio peso de modo que cayó hacia abajo, el golpe al impactar el suelo fue duro, pero valía la pena

-Soy libre- dijo con calma poniéndose de pie con dificultad, al fin podía estirarse. Todo era muy oscuro y no veía nada, entonces empezó a tantear con las manos buscando alguna pared u objeto para guiarse, entonces al puto tanteo tocó algo de suave textura, al palparlo encontró que era voluminoso y elástico – ¿Que es esto?-

-¡Kyaaa Me tocó donde no se debe!- gritó Juvia en pánico y es que lo que Fried había palpado era un seno de la paranoica mujer.

-¡Ahora!- grito Erza, entonces las seis chicas empezaron a golpearlo, unas con golpes, otras a patadas.

El pobre chico no sabia de que se trataba esto, ya que no podía ver nada, pero de algo si estaba seguro: unas chicas locas le estaba propinando la paliza de su vida.

* * *

_Por ultimo, en el segundo piso de la casa de Elfman_

Natsu salía del baño aliviado de al fin haber podido realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas. Entonces empezó a observar sus alrededores, en su desesperación por encontrar había abierto muchas puertas de los cuartos y no las había cerrado

-Este lugar, es enorme. Como sea, mejor regreso a la fiesta- se dijo a si mismo, lo que quería era sacarse de la mente esa incomoda confesión de Leo.

El Dragneel tan despistado era, que comenzó a batallar para encontrar las escaleras que le llevaran de vuelta al primer piso

-¡En verdad es enorme!- exclamó recargándose en una pared para planear adonde dirigirse –Quizás debería de caminar mas despacio-

Con pasos lentos, empezó a desplazarse por un pasillo, cuando ya estaba apunto de recorrerlo por completo se detuvo, su sensible nariz detecto un olor muy familiar, un olor como a perfume

-Esa fragancia yo la lo he olido antes, pero no logro recordar donde- se expresó con curiosidad, guiándose por el aroma llegó a que provenía de un cuarto de los que el había abierto antes _–"¿Por qué no lo noté antes?"- _se preguntó a si mismo acercándose a la puerta abierta, el cuarto estaba oscuro, lastima que su vista no era tan buena como su nariz, vaya pero eso era fácil de solucionar, solo tuvo que presionar el interruptor cercas de la puerta y así iluminar el cuarto.

En cuanto pudo contemplar que había en el cuarto, cayó de rodillas y sus pupilas se contrajeron de golpe. De sus labios salieron unas cuantas palabras

-Esto…No puede ser-

_Continuara… _

* * *

_**Sección especial: Maxi reportes pt 7**_

**-Hola el reportero mas chismoso de Magnolia se presenta ante todos ustedes, en vivo desde la casa de Elfman, veamos quien esta libre para entrevistar, aja veo un hombre borracho y desnudo sin nada que hacer. Gray ¿nos permitirías un minuto?-**

-Claro que si amigo Maxi Max. Ven conmigo y brindemos por el amor, hic-

-**Te ves muy contento hoy Gray ¿A que se debe?**-

-Es que amo a Juvia, desde que somos novios, soy otra persona. Ella es tan, tan… no se como decirlo-

**-Que curioso oír que tu lo digas, pero ¿Qué no decías que Erza era la mas bonita y agradable de todas las chicas del universo?-**

-Bah, era solo una obsesión. Hay muchos encaprichados en este mundo; Lucy esta obsesionada con Natsu, Loki esta obsesionado con Lucy, ninguno de ellos esta enamorado de verdad. Solo Juvia y yo-

**-Oye Gray, eso que dices me suena bastante extremo. Puede que tengas razón, pero solo el tiempo dirá quienes están simplemente encaprichados y quienes aman de verdad. Bueno pues antes de irme te daré mi opinión personal de la pregunta que te hice antes: para mi Erza es la mas atractiva de todas las chicas de Fairy Tail-**

-¡Que! ¿Estas diciendo que mi Juvia no esta bonita? ¡Nadie le dice eso a mi chica! Estas muerto Max-

**-¡No Gray, no quise decir eso!-**

_Max cierra los ojos preparándose para recibir una paliza, la cual nunca llega ya que Gray se queda dormido en el suelo._

* * *

¡Al fin se terminó el capitulo! Levante la mano quien se cansó de tanto leer.

Como vieron, las dos fiestas han sido muy distintas. Las chicas han hecho toda clase de travesuras mientras que los hombres nadamas andan haciendo ridiculeces por andar de borrachos. Y pues ya han salido varias cosas.

Gray sigue con la idea de decirle a Juvia la verdad ¿Cuándo se animara a hacerlo? ¿Lo hará a tiempo?

Evergreen acaba de jugar con los sentimientos de Elfman y le ha hecho una promesa de salir con el ¿Sera capaz de hacerlo? ¿Terminara rompiéndole el corazón a Elfman?

También Fried se ha metido en problemas ¿Cómo se salvara de esta? ¿Qué hará Mirajane cuando vea que el chico es un "pervertido"?

Gajeel y Levi al fin están solos, la McGarden sigue con sus problemas de confianza y el Redfox ya esta decidido a confesársele ¿Cuál será el resultado? ¿Qué es lo que le regaló?

Loki ha dicho lo que siente por Lucy mientras que Natsu lo escuchaba ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto?

Natsu a su vez sigue confundido y Laxus ha aprovechado eso para poner duda en su corazón ¿Qué le depara a Natsu? ¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado?

Y pues ahí quedan todavía algunas incógnitas ¿Qué más le pasara a Lucy? ¿Quién le gusta a Cana? ¿Qué le pasó a Natsu al final de la fiesta?

Casi, casi todas las preguntas tendrán respuesta en el siguiente capitulo. También voy a dar un anuncio muy importante con respecto a este fic al final del capitulo 19.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer especialmente a **Angelzk, Gabe Logan**, **Tomoyo0000001** por las ideas que me proporcionaron para poder escribir este capitulo, específicamente en lo que tuvo que ver con el juego de "verdad o reto" en la fiesta de las chicas.

Por cierto ¿Cuál verdad o reto les gustó mas? Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto.

Bueno nos vemos en Junio que es cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo. Hasta luego


	19. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO URGENTE:

_Hola._

_En el capitulo 18 del fic les dije que daría un aviso especial y aquí estoy dejándolo antes del capitulo 19, ya que es muy importante._

_He notado cierta confusión con respecto a las parejas que manejaré en este fic "Instituto Fairy Tail" y me he dado cuenta de que cometí un grave error al no especificar desde el principio cuales manejaría. Se que quizás sea muy tarde y que he confundido a algunos de ustedes y me disculpo por ello._

Entonces, las parejas que se verán en este fic son:

**Gajeel y Levi**

**Gray y Juvia**

**Natsu y Lucy**

**Erza y Gerard**

**Fried y Mirajane**

**Elfman y Evergreen**

**Alzack y Bisca**

_En el transcurso puede que haya parejas temporales pero las ya mencionadas son las definitivas._

_También si Mashima decide crear nuevas parejas en el transcurso del manga, trataré de tomarlas en cuenta mientras estén en mis posibilidades._

_En fin, admito que erré y que estuve mal al hacer todo tan impredecible y fintar tanto y pues lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme ante todos ustedes y pues espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo. _

_Bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decir. Gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer este aviso. _


	20. Superación

Hola que tal.

Aquí les dejo otro Giga-capitulo y uno que marcara el rumbo de lo que será la parte final de la extensa saga de la apuesta (descuiden las que siguen serán mas cortas).

Probablemente este sea el último de los capítulos excesivamente largos y a partir del capitulo veinte serán más cortos y directos.

En este capitulo, Natsu aparece algo OC, pero como el titulo indica, no lo será por mucho tiempo, pronto se verá al viejo Natsu de siempre.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Dos fiestas se han estado llevando a cabo de manera casi simultánea._

_En la pijamada de las chicas se han dado situaciones embarazosas y se han revelado verdades y sentimientos. Gajeel llegó de improviso y tras pasar un rato como invitado especial ha encontrado al fin la valentía y el momento para confesársele a Levi. Por otro lado Fried se ha metido en problemas y enfrenta la furia de seis chicas asustadas._

_La fiesta de los hombres en casa de Elfman ha terminado en un desastre total. Más sin embargo Natsu ha descubierto los sentimientos de Loki hacia Lucy y además ha encontrado un lugar en casa de Mira que lo ha dejado sin aliento._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy, capitulo 19: Superación. **

Una dulce fragancia había llevado a Natsu a un cuarto oscuro localizado en el segundo piso de la casa de Mira y Elfman. Al pelirosa le intrigaba el por que ese olor le resultaba tan familiar, la única manera de tener posibilidades de recordar donde lo había olido antes era inspeccionando el cuarto. Prendió la luz y en cuanto sus ojos lograron ver que había dentro, las fuerzas se le escaparon al ver la imagen, cayó de rodillas.

-Esto…no puede ser- dijo en voz baja y es que se le había salido al aire de la sorpresa que le había dado – ¡No lo es, me niego a creerlo!- exclamó a continuación apretando los puños.

Era un cuarto de paredes blancas con decenas de círculos rosas pintados por todas partes. El piso cubierto de una alfombra azul, curiosamente el cuarto estaba muy pero muy limpio. Una de las paredes era ocupada por un closet y un ropero, enseguida un pequeño librero con una televisión encima y en otro lado estaba una cama tendida y ordenada con una sobrecama blanca encima. A los lados había un par burós blancos sobre los cuales se encontraban unas fotos en portarretratos las cuales no alcanzaba a apreciar que eran. Finalmente en una pared adyacente estaba un peinador, allí era donde se localizaban muchos cosméticos y artículos de belleza, mas fotos en portarretratos y en una esquina un recipiente de perfume volteado de manera que su contenido estaba derramado en el mueble.

El Dragneel retomó fuerzas y se animó a entrar al cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue ir al peinador a coger el recipiente y olfatearlo de cercas, no obstante antes de hacerlo se percató de que una de las fotos tenia imprimido a un Happy, si un Happy bebé. Fue en ese instante cuando Natsu se convenció de que sus sospechas eran ciertas y además recordó el por que la fragancia le resultaba tan familiar.

-Este perfume, es el que usaba Lisanna en la secundaria- dijo en un susurro, alzando el recipiente frente a sus ojos. Aparte, el hecho de que hubiera la foto de un pequeño Happy le dejaba más que claro que este era el cuarto de su ex novia.

Esto era tan repentino que aun no podía asimilarlo, estaba consciente de que aquí podían estar escondidos muchos secretos y recuerdos de ella, pero por más posesiones de ella que hubiera, no lograba sentirse mejor.

Poniendo la botella en uno de los burós, Natsu se dejó caer en la cama donde alguna vez ella durmió.

Necesitaba tiempo para despejar su mente y tomar una decisión. Pronto, sin darse cuenta empezó a sentirse adormecido ya que la cama era muy cómoda.

* * *

_En esos momentos en el ático de la casa de Levi._

Fried era golpeado vez tras vez en todo su cuerpo, el _sentía_ que le propinaban palazos, puntapiés e incluso el irritante y seco golpe de un látigo, esto significaba que era agredido por varias personas a la vez. _Escuchaba_ unos gritos femeninos de "dale, dale", "no lo dejen que se levante" y" Acaben con el pervertido" esto revelaba que los agresores, eran en verdad chicas histéricas. Un _olor_ a polvo impregnaba el cuarto, eso significaba que estaba en un cuarto poco aseado. El dolor era intenso y no tenia oportunidad de defenderse y ponerse de pie, quizás pudiera oír, sentir, escuchar y oler, mas no podía ver por que cada vez que alzaba la vista para contemplar a las locas que le pegaban, recibía un zape que lo obligaba a poner la vista en el suelo _–"¿Acaso este es mi fin Laxus? ¿Mi destino final es morir como un pervertido?"- _se preguntó al a vez que su vista se hacia borrosa.

-¡Hey guarden silencio y deténganse!- ordenó Erza a las chicas quienes gritaban descontroladamente golpeaban a ciegas sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver a quien golpeaban y en donde lo hacían. Mas Erza siempre había mantenido los ojos abiertos y aunque todo estaba oscuro había podido escuchar su voz la cual le había parecido familiar.

-¿Quien es este sujeto?- preguntó Erza agachándose adonde estaba tirado –Su voz me resultó familiar, mas no pude oír bien por sus quejidos-

Lucy dio su opinión –Pues solo tenemos que hacerlo hablar-.

-¡O gritar!- exclamó Juvia adelantándosele a todas y dándole un latigazo con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda al intruso.

Fried quien apenas empezaba a perder la consciencia sintió el impacto y ni así pudo gritar, estaba tan atontado que solo soltó un leve gemido.

-Mmh no funciona, debo prender la luz- habló la pelirroja acercándose a una pared y palpando buscando el interruptor

-No funciona. Juvia ya lo intentó-

-¡Claro que si va a funcionar!- se expresó la prefecta con decisión, cuando encontró el interruptor lo presionó y tal como advirtió la Loxar, no encendió. No obstante Erza no se rindió, simplemente cerro el puño y golpeo el interruptor con gran fuerza, milagrosamente la luz volvió aclarando todo. La pelirroja observo como había dejado el switch; hecho añicos y con chispas saliendo –Mmh, me excedí, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo funcionó una última vez-

-Esta no me la puedo creer- se expresó primero Evergreen quitándose los lentes y tallándose los ojos, incapaz de aceptar quien resulto ser el intruso.

-¡Kyaaaaa es Fried!- gritaron el resto de las chicas observando a su victima que estaba tirada en el suelo con estrellitas girando sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Fried? ¡Imposible!- exclamó Erza sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

Cana empezó a sobarse su nuca y sacando la lengua medio lamentó lo que acababan de hacer -Ups, le dimos patadas y palazos pensando que era un psicópata-

-También latigazos- añadió Juvia mostrándoles lo que había utilizado para atacar al intruso Fried. Todas la vieron como diciéndole "Te pasaste"

Erza se acercó al peliverde y observándolo se preguntó en voz alta – ¿Pero que estaba haciendo en los ductos?-

-¡Ay no!- exclamó Bisca quien se había dedicado a esculcar que había dentro de la mochila que el chico portaba y lo que descubrió fue alarmante. Unos binoculares, unas ganzúas, una cámara de video de alta definición, tres bolsas las cuales tenían unas inscripciones que decían "Sostenes", "bragas" y "otros" respectivamente, además de una hoja cuyo titulo leía "Cosas por hacer". La vaquera leyó de reojo esa lista y descubrió que todos los objetos tenían algo en común: eran útiles para un espía pervertido.

Erza observó la cara de sorpresa de Bisca y se le acercó –Déjame leer eso- entonces empezó a leer la lista:

"1.- Robar ropa interior femenina procurando elegir la mas exótica 2.-Espiar a las chicas cuando jueguen a un juego interesante como el "verdad o reto" 3.-Tomar fotos comprometedoras o sexys de las presentes 4.- Grabar a las chicas cuando estén en el baño, en especial si se están duchando 5.- Manosearlas cuando estén dormidas sin ser descubierto"

La intendente dejó caer la lista con disgusto, todas esas actividades eran dignas de un pervertido sin escrúpulos. Con una cara de sorpresa volteó a ver a sus compañeras para decirles su conclusión –Fried es un depravado. Todas las pruebas lo indican-

Para Lucy esa afirmación no tenia sentido –Pero el único que es así es Bixlow. Fried no parece un mirón-

Cana le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la incrédula Heartphilia -No seas inocentona Lucy. Detrás de esa mascara de decencia puede que se escondan perversiones. Una nunca sabe que hay en el corazón-

-Fried estaba en los ductos espiándonos aprovechando que estamos todas en ropa interior- aseguró Juvia cubriéndose el pecho con sus brazos avergonzada de que un hombre la hubiera estado viendo todo el tiempo – ¡Y me toqueteo!- les recordó a todas.

Evergreen se estaba divirtiendo con todas las especulaciones que estaban saliendo a flote. Mas quería divertirse mas y para eso metió mas drama al asunto -¡Ay no! ¿Acaso ya ha llegado ese día?- exclamo exageradamente dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

-¿De que hablas Evergreen?- cuestionó la líder Erza con interés.

-Bixlow, el ha estado contaminando la mente de Fried por años buscando transformarlo y hacerlo igual que el y por lo que acabamos de encontrar no hay duda de que lo ha logrado. Mi gran amigo Fried es un pervertido, que desgracia- explicó fingiendo que se sentía defraudada.

-Anda, si tú también eres medio pervertida- le recordó Bisca viendo a través de su hipocresía, pero la de lentes le dedico una mirada asesina que dejo petrificada a la peliverde como si fuera una estatua de roca.

-Todo indica que Evergreen está en lo cierto- admitió Erza, para luego poner una cara espeluznante –Eso solo nos deja una opción… la rehabilitación-.

En ese momento Fried terminó de recuperarse, no había escuchado lo conversación por lo desconcertado que se la había pasado, pero quería saber de que se trataba todo.

Lamentablemente su vista estaba medio nublada y no podía ver bien, así que solo habló

-Intendente Erza. Gracias a dios que es usted. Al parecer nos hemos encontrado en un malentendido bastante incomodo-.

-Fried, no puedes ocultar tu naturaleza, te hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa- le dijo Evergreen.

-¿Ever eres tu?- pregunto abriendo los ojos, al fin podía ver y lo que encontró le resulto perturbador; seis chicas en ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Tuvo que poner su mirada en el suelo ya que le apenaba mucho verlas así.

-Oigan esa vestimenta es inmodesta. Cúbranse ya que distraen mucho, lo suficiente como para impedir una conversación racional sobre los infortunados eventos- les pidió con respeto.

Cana se agachó con el y alzándolo del mentón lo obligo a verla –No te hagas el menso, tu querías ver esto- le dijo tocándose el busto provocativamente.

-No, esto es un gran malentendido- se defendió, poniéndose rojo de tener a una mujer semidesnuda tan cercas. Entonces volteo a ver a Evergreen para pedirle ayuda –Ever detén esta locura, tu me conoces muy bien-.

La mujer de la tribu Raijin primero puso una cara de compasión lo cual le dio esperanza a Fried.

Pero todo se derrumbó cuando la de lentes soltó unas crueles palabras-¡Vas a rehabilitación Fried!-.

Erza suspiró viendo con lastima al peliverde –Esto va a ser muy duro para ti Fried, pero es la única manera de que dejes tus malas actitudes- entonces se dio la vuelta a ver a sus compañeras para darles instrucciones – Lucy trae una silla y una soga, Bisca trae un vestido largo y tu Juvia, trae tu paquete de maquillaje. Las demás ayúdenme a inmovilizar al paciente-

-Pero la puerta esta atorada- le recordó Juvia. Erza en menos de un minuto la arreglo de la misma manera en que había arreglado el interruptor de luz.

Fried estaba muy adolorido como para moverse –Evergreen, esto es una locura, haz algo-

La amiga del peliverde no contestó nada, mas sonrió –"_Fried, esta es mi venganza por todas tus criticas de que soy débil y perdedora. Esto va a ser muy divertido_"-

Lucy, Bisca y Juvia abandonaron el cuarto viendo por ultima vez como se le echaban todas encima a Fried.

Al salir, Lucy les dirigió un comentario a las otras dos mujeres –Oigan, como que Levi ya se tardó mucho-

Juvia pauso y tras pensar por un momento se puso colorada –Ya es bastante tiempo, y allá esta Gajeel. Espero no estén haciendo "eso"-

-Juvia tu también necesitas rehabilitación- le regañó Bisca intuyendo en que pensaba la chica de la imaginación mas loca del instituto

* * *

_Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos en el cuarto de Levi_

Levi no dejaba de admirar la grandiosa obra de arte que Gajeel había creado. Era una especie de rosa dentro de un cilindro transparente, lo singular era que todo estaba hecho de metales y minerales; una base circular de paladio, la rosa parecía tener incrustados muchas gemas pequeñísimas que le daban color rojo en la flor y verde en sus hojas y tallo. Y el cristal era de vidrio de alta calidad. Era algo artísticamente bello y sin comparación.

-Gajeel, que bonito trabajo hiciste. Yo sabía que trabajabas metales pero no creí que eras tan bueno como para hacer esto tan hermoso-

-Yo tampoco creí que podría. El tronco de la flor esta hecho de hoja de plata, un metal que es muy frágil, por esa razón tuve que encerrar la foto en el cristal, para que así este protegida y no se rompa en dos. Por otro lado conseguir el rubí y el jade para recubrir la flor y el tallo fue difícil y molerlos para hacerlos polvo fue tedioso. No obstante valió la pena- explicó detalladamente el artista en metalistería, mas sus ojos no estaban puestos en la figura, sino en la cara de complacencia de la peliazul.

-Pues te esforzaste mucho, pocos tienen la paciencia para hacer algo así- le habló la McGarden a modo de cumplido y entonces le devolvió la maravillosa obra a su creador, pero este no la aceptó de vuelta -¿Qué pasa Gajeel?-

-Oye, es tuya, la hice para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa

Levi se quedo sorprendida al grado de que no parpadeaba, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho se expresó sin poder creerlo -¿Para mi? No me digas que hiciste algo tan bello… para mí-

Gajeel le indico la base sobre la cual descansaba la flor artificial, allí estaba inscrito en dorado el nombre de "Levi McGarden", entonces viendo a la sorprendida chica a los ojos le explicó esta vez sin dudar nada -Si miras bien, en la base esta escrito tu nombre en oro. Escúchame enana, yo no soy una persona muy paciente, generalmente me desespero cuando debo de dedicar mucho tiempo a un solo trabajo. Pero este fue diferente, no lo hice por dinero, esta creación fue por inspiración, la hice pensando en ti y por eso te pertenece-

El corazón de la chiquilla latía mas de lo normal, nunca antes le habían regalado algo tan personal –Gracias Gajeel. Aunque se me hace difícil creer que alguien como yo sirviera de inspiración para un trabajo de arte. Es que yo no soy…-

Gajeel puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella para que no hablara más, por que no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir –No digas eso, no digas que no eres bonita. Por que eso es una estupidez. Ya te dije que ese regalo representa lo que eres para mí, así como tu vez con asombro esa flor, así es como te veo yo; Inocente, frágil y _bella_- finalizó hablando casi poéticamente, le daba vergüenza hablar de esa manera tan inusual para el, casi quería darse un golpe a si mismo. Todo era la consecuencia de dejar su concepto de chico rudo a un lado y abrir su corazón desechando todos sus temores.

Levi se sentía especial, lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a llenar sus ojos a la vez que se expresaba cada vez con menos inseguridad y mas confianza -No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todas esas palabras, me siento tan feliz-

-Pues créetelo- le replicó a secas incluso sonando agresivo. Entonces se acercó y tomo una mano de ella entre las dos palmas de el, luego infló sus pulmones y se llenó de valor para decirle cara a cara lo que llevaba guardado desde hace tiempo, las palabras que había recitado en su mente noche tras noche hasta memorizarlas por completo –Me gustas, me gusta todo de ti. Por eso me esforcé por darte este regalo, por que se que soy bruto y que no tengo el don de la palabra. Enana…no, Levi McGarden, desde que te conocí he cambiado, nunca antes había conocido lo que es querer tanto a alguien. Por eso te pido que me dejes ser el cristal que te proteja. Levi ¿Puedo ser el chico especial en tu vida?-

Levi no dudo ni un instante en su respuesta, se le dejo ir al fornido sujeto y abrazándolo le dijo desbordante de felicidad –Claro que si. No sabes cuanto estuve esperando este momento, me siento mal por que incluso llegue a dudar que esto sucediera-

Gajeel la abrazó con mas fuerza y le susurró en el oído -Ahorita no pienses en cosas tristes mi enana, por que yo voy a dar todo por protegerte y hacerte feliz-

-Pero si ya has hecho todo eso Gajeel, me protegiste de Laxus y de Cobra, me ayudaste a sentirme mejor cuando la hiciste de psicólogo y hoy me has hecho feliz. Te quiero y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, por que aunque no sea fuerte como tu, se que puedo apoyarte en lo que sea- le dijo ella imitando ingeniosamente las palabras de su ahora novio

El abrazo termino y los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en un momento inolvidable, ya habían vivido un momento parecido con su reconciliación, pero ahora era más especial que aquella vez, por que era el prometedor inicio de un futuro maravilloso.

Gajeel aunque era el más apenado por el encuentro fue el que habló de nuevo, en estos momentos ya nada le importaba ¿Qué si se veía cursi? Al diablo ¿Qué si estaba siendo demasiado suave? ¡A la ching***! ¡Por Levi seria cualquier cosa!

-Así me gusta chaparra, que te valores por lo que eres. Por que como hay pocas como tu en este mundo; inteligentes y agradables a la vez-

Levi estando todavía de rodillas sobre la cama, volteo a un lado ruborizada y se vio en el espejo -Sabes Gajeel, ahora que me veo al espejo, no siento miedo ni pena. No estoy tan mal después de todo-

Gajeel se le acercó por la espalda y abrazándola con ambos brazos recargó su mentón en la coronilla de ella de manera que sus reflejos se observaban en el espejo -¿Sabias que cuando traes el cabello suelto me vuelves loco?- le dijo quitándole la pañoleta que siempre trae y desordenándole el cabello con los dedos, esto hizo que la McGarden se pusiera roja y su corazón latiera aun mas.

-¿Sabias que tu carita inocente me hace soñar todas las noches?- le preguntó a continuación besándola con delicadeza en la mejilla, ella sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Ah y como olvidarlo ¿no te habían dicho que tienes unas anchas caderas irresistibles? En serio, cada vez que te das la vuelta y empiezas a caminar no puedo evitar quedar hipnotizado con el movimiento de izquierda a derecha que hacen- le reveló deslizando sus manos sensualmente por las caderas de ella de arriba hacia abajo provocando que ella dejara salir un leve gemido.

Levi ya no podía más, Gajeel la había encendido y sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, así que se separó del chico y poniéndose de pie observó todo su cuerpo en el gran espejo –Sabes Gajeel, ganaste. Me has hecho sentir sexy. Hasta el punto de que puedo hacer esto-

La inteligente desabotonó su camisón dejando libre la parte de su cuerpo que menos le gustaba; su busto. Pero ahora en este momento no le apenaba, de hecho no le apesadumbraba ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía vigorizada y llena de confianza, ya no dudaría de ella misma en ningún sentido, ella era Levi McGarden una chica fuerte como su nuevo novio.

Gajeel se quedó embobado viéndola en el espejo, ella se dio cuenta de la manera tan anhelante que la veía. Entonces ella fue y se sentó en las piernas de el -¿Qué pasa Gajeel?- le pregunto seductoramente como nunca antes le había dicho a nadie. La "inocente" Levi se estaba portando más bien como una chica mala.

Gajeel le siguió el juego recitando las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Lucy en el juego de verdad o reto -Enana, te voy a mostrar lo candente que puede ser el metal fundido por el amor-

Levi lo miró retadoramente como si lo invitara a demostrarlo. Entonces el la tomó de las caderas y le dio la vuelta derribándola de espaldas contra la cama, y la besó en la frente, ella respondió con mas atrevimiento besándolo en la boca con ternura, al terminar el beso, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron pícaramente.

Pronto los dos se besaban salvajemente rodando uno sobre otro en la cama fundidos en la pasión del momento, liberando así la tensión y el deseo que habían acumulado por tanto tiempo. Si no controlaban sus acciones y deseos, esto podía terminar en algo mas ¿Serian capaces de dominarse? ¿O se rendirían al deseo?

Mientras la nueva pareja estaba jubilosa por su nueva relación, un chico pelirosa recordaba y reflexionaba sobre su vida. Por que un día llegó a experimentar la misma felicidad que Gajeel y Levi, una felicidad ahora distante.

* * *

_De vuelta al cuarto de Lisanna…_

_Natsu y Lisanna caminaban por una calle tomados de la mano. Era su segunda semana como novios y siempre pasaban muchos tiempos juntos. Ella se veía un poco agotada por el calor y por eso ambos se detuvieron en una heladería donde Natsu le compró un helado. _

_Natsu no le quitaba la vista de encima., Aunque el no comiera helado por que no le gustaba, disfrutaba solo al ver a su chica de ojos azules ser feliz. _

-_Oye Lisanna, eso de ser novios ¿Es mas que hacer cosas juntos, verdad?_- _le preguntó viéndola a los ojos. Ella solo lo volteó a ver arqueando una ceja sin comprender a que se refería._

_-Es que desde que somos novios todo es diferente. Olvidalo, es algo tonto-_

_La albina se acercó mas a el y lo miró con interés –Anda dime, no seas malo, por favor- le dijo poniendo una carita suplicante._

_¡Maldición! Siempre que ella ponía esa cara, el se derretía y le concedía lo que ella deseaba y esta vez no fue la excepción: por más que le avergonzara hablar de sus sentimientos lo terminó haciendo._

_-Es que, uff es tan raro, te pido que no te vayas a burlar de mi, pero es que últimamente me la paso mucho pensando en ti, siempre quiero estar contigo y cuando al fin llega el momento y te tengo frente a mi yo…- Natsu pausó y dejó de verla a los ojos, pero de todos modos dijo la parte final aunque lo hizo apretando los dientes –Me siento tan contento-_

_-Natsu ¿en serio sientes eso por mi?- le preguntó ella sonrojándose sorprendida de que el supuestamente inocentón Natsu tuviera esos pensamientos._

_-No entiendo de que se trata todo eso que siento y no lo puedo controlar- se explicó pensando que esas emociones eran anormales_

_-Me hace tan feliz que me digas eso Natsu y no te sientas mal, por que yo siento exactamente lo mismo- le contestó ella abrazándose a si misma con ambos brazos contentísima._

_-Oye Natsu, ya también siento algo raro ¿quieres saberlo?- preguntó ella, al ver la cara de curiosidad del Dragneel ella hizo como que se ponía seria –Lo que quiero decirte es que… ¡La traes!- la hermana menor de Mirajane toco a Natsu en la mejilla y se echó a correr por toda la heladería._

_-Ah te gusta jugar sucio, allá voy pues- dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie yendo a perseguirla. Pero ella era muy escurridiza y justo cuando la tenia acorralada se le escapaba , no obstante en una de esas correteadas, el helado se le salió de la mano y fue a aterrizar en la cara de un distraído Gray, quien se tomaba una malteada junto con su hermano mayor y la novia de este, Sherry._

_-¡Hey ya compórtense, parecen un par de niñitos!- les gritó el Fullbuster poniéndose de pie enfadado._

_-Ya déjalos Gray solo son un par de jóvenes enamorados- le instó Lyon siendo mas tolerante._

_Natsu corría y corría, ya estaba apunto de atrapara a Lisanna, cuando todo se empezó a volver oscuro y todo desapareció, luego una brillante y encandiladora luz se hizo presente. _

Natsu abría los ojos, su vista estaba puesta en el techo, justo donde se encontraba el foco prendido. Se talló los ojos, bostezó y se estiró

–Todo fue un sueño- se dijo a si mismo, siempre se le hacia curioso soñar de algo que ya había vivido antes. Se sentía relajado y descansado, lleno de energías para empezar un nuevo día

-¿Happy que día es hoy?- gritó esperando la respuesta del gato, como esta no llego se vio obligado a levantarse; su cara de satisfacción se volvió de perdición, al recordar donde estaba. Viendo el reloj de pared se dio cuenta de que todavía ni eran las doce.

-Debo irme- se convenció indispuesto a pasar mas tiempo en el vacio cuarto. Girándose sobre la cama se volteó para recoger su botella del buró, no podía dejar algo así en el cuarto que reflejaba la pureza de quien lo habitó. Mas al tomar la botella y retirarla vio que había un cuaderno gastado con un monóculo encima.

Por curiosidad Natsu tomo la lente y la observo con detalle, como que no encajaba con el cuarto y mas importante aun, se le hacia como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

-¡Sir Sol, ese fenómeno de los element four!- exclamó sorprendido, no se explicaba que hacia algo de ese despreciable sujeto en el cuarto de Lissana, quizás ese cuaderno sobre el que lo había encontrado reposando tendría la respuesta. Abriendo una hoja al azar comenzó a leer.

"_21 de mayo: No puedo contener mi felicidad, Natsu al fin ha aceptado ser mi novio, el día que siempre soñé al fin ha llegado. Todo fue tan inesperado: una broma de lodo y ya al rato yo estaba diciéndole lo que sentía por el toda sucia y llena de lodo. Aunque sea algo tímido e inocente, se que el me ama, hemos pasado tanto juntos que de solo recordar me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad. Me voy a esforzar por hacerlo feliz y apoyarlo_"

Natsu estiró los brazos en satisfacción. El también recordaba todos esos momentos y los atesoraba.

Al avanzar otras hojas, la sonrisa de Natsu desapareció y todo su semblante decayó; a partir del dieciocho de Junio, todo estaba en blanco.

Que desilusión y amargo sabor de boca le quedo al darse cuenta de que no había más.

-No te vayas, aun te necesito- suplicó al aire dejándose caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Superar su perdida aun se le hacia difícil, pero se estaba cansando de estar atado a los recuerdos, quería que todo terminara y ser el mismo de antes.

Moviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha observó el diario y al lado de este la botella de cerveza que Gray le había proporcionado. Con la vista fija en la bebida recordó el consejo de Happy; _Inténtalo Natsu, a lo mejor es lo que necesitas para superar tu dolor._

-No, ni lo pienses, no esta bien- se dijo a si mismo dándose la vuelta. No comprendía como el alcohol podría ser capaz de llenar ese vacio, pero quizás borraría su dolor. Ahora su mano estaba sobre la botella, iba a ceder.

* * *

_En el ático del hogar de Levi, hora 11:45 p.m_

Erza pisoteaba el suelo con impaciencia a la vez que cruzaba los brazos e inflaba las mejillas para luego dejar salir el aire lentamente. Disgustada echaba vistazos a un reloj de pared.

Frente a ella estaban las cinco chicas acomodadas en círculo ya vestidas de nuevo con pijamas, haciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas; se pasaban ropa, cepillos, lápices labiales y un sinfín de artículos femeninos entre ellas y no dejaban de discutir.

Al fin llegó el momento en que finalizaron con lo que estaban haciendo, de manera que todo su trabajo quedó visible ante la intendente Erza:

Resulto que Fried estaba sentado en una silla, amarrado de brazos y piernas de manera que no podía moverse. No parecía el mismo de siempre, por el arreglo que se le había dado, ya que le habían vestido con un enorme vestido azul de princesa, su rostro estaba muy maquillado, con sombra en los ojos, pestañas rizadas y lápiz labial, finalmente traía el cabello peinado en forma de muchas trenzas africanas. A pesar de todo eso, el mantenía su misma cara inexpresiva de siempre, ni siquiera parecía incomodarle todo lo que le hubieran hecho.

-A Fried le crece el cabello muy largo, eso me ayudo a hacerle este peinado- dijo Bisca con orgullo

La peliazul del grupo también estaba satisfecha con su obra -Y tiene pestañas grandes. A Juvia le encantó maquillarlo-

-Fried eres toda una señorita- le comentó Evergreen buscando molestarlo, pero este solo la miro con fijeza sin decir ni una sola palabra.

En fin, Erza se le acercó y colocando un enorme espejo frente a el le dirigió la palabra –Mírate Fried, ahora en tu exterior eres una elegante mujer, si, el sexo al que miras con tanto deseo y lujuria ¿Qué sientes en estos momentos?-

-Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, yo no soy un pervertido y no siento nada- explicó con calma pero un poco de duda diciendo la verdad a medias, por que el sabia muy bien que al estar con Mirajane el había sentido sorpresa, pena e incluso esa molesta sensación conocida como celos.

Erza la abofeteó al percatarse del momento de duda en las palabras del interrogado –Mientes. Algo estas ocultando y apuesto a que es tu perversión que guardas dentro- le acusó viéndolo con fiereza a los ojos.

Lucy siendo buena onda le habló con tacto a la pelirroja –Oye Erza ¿no crees que te estas pasando? Que tal si dice la verdad-

-No. El se esta guardando algo, puedo verlo en sus ojos- aseguró Erza, entonces le dijo a Fried en un tono amenazador –Te preguntare una vez mas ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?-

El peliverde sabia que Erza era muy observadora, tanto que había llegado al punto de darse cuenta de que el ocultaba algo y eso era lo que sentía al estar con Mira. Más no podía decirlo, no frente a la fastidiosa de Evergreen. La desventaja de esto era que estaba siendo mas tachado de pervertido y su credibilidad disminuía

-Intendente Erza, hace quince minutos se lo dije, mas usted no lo acepta. Bixlow me metió a esto, fue un accidente por el que quede encerrado aquí. Esa lista y todos los objetos que yo traía pertenecen a Bixlow-

La pelirroja suspiró y se dio la vuelta pensando en como actuar. Fue y se junto con las chicas

-Es terco, se esta resistiendo a la terapia, ni siquiera ha pasado la etapa de aceptación- les informó a sus colaboradoras

-Te digo Erza. Puede que todo sea un malentendido- le buscó convencer la bondadosa Lucy. Pero cuando la Scarlet apenas iba a empezar a considerar la idea de la rubia, Evergreen se metió a la conversación.

-Lo que pasa es que no estas haciendo bien las cosas Erza. Tienes que presionarlo para que confiese y para ello debes de darle en su debilidad- le aconsejó con malicia

Erza contestó de inmediato -Pero el no siente nada, es difícil saber como sacarle la verdad-

-Claro que si siente. Ustedes vieron la cara que puso cuando nos vio a nosotras en tan poca ropa. Somos su punto débil- explico Evergreen muy sonriente y contenta

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?- cuestionó Bisca

Ever les hizo la señal de que se le acercaran, para luego decirles en voz baja su atrevido plan –Pues hay que incomodarle, hagámosle un bailecito y luego lo atacamos a besos-

-¡Ay no que extremo!- gritó Lucy en desacuerdo con Evergreen

-Anden solo unos besillos- insistió Evergreen abrazando a Juvia y Lucy, una con cada brazo

Erza pensó rápido y se zafó del plan con astucia -Yo solo he besado a Gerard y no besare a nadie más. Además yo soy la que lo interrogara, por eso quedo automáticamente excluida-

-Juvia no puede hacerle esto a Gray-sama- dijo la nerviosa Juvia viendo al peliverde con pena

-Si, tenemos novios. No podemos fallarles así- complementó Lucy

-Alzack cuenta como mi novio- inventó Bisca buscando defenderse

-Ach, esta bien, ustedes solo bailen sensualmente enfrente de el ¿Acaso no pueden hacer ni eso?-

-No, que pena- dijo Lucy con voz quejosa poniéndose roja

-Anden, les servirá de practica para cuando quieran sorprender a sus novios, solo imagínense que Fried es Natsu, Gray o Alzack… Aparte piensen ¿Les gustaría ver a un nuevo Bixlow? Si no ayudan, será su culpa el que no hallamos podido salvar a Fried. El necesita terapia ándenles-

Lucy suspiró –Creo que en eso tienes razón, tenemos que ayudarlo-

Juvia cerró los ojos y comenzó a esforzarse por ver a Fried de otra manera –"_Es Gray-sama, es Gray-sama, es Gray-sama"_- la Loxar abrió los ojos y al contemplar a Fried sus ojos se hicieron en forma de corazón, y es que gracias a su enorme imaginación ahora no estaba viendo a Fried atado sino a un Gray atado, completamente a su merced.

-¡Gray-sama, Juvia lo va sorprender!- le gritó confundiéndolo y haciendo que este la viera con disgusto tomandola por loca.

-Yo te ayudo con la parte de los besos, será divertido- le dijo Cana a la malvada chica Raijin

Evergreen solo pensaba en torturar a su compañero de equipo -"_Fried, con esto ya nunca me volverás a fastidiar con tus mentados análisis, haber si tus estúpidas reglas te sacan de esto"_-

Dos minutos después, Juvia, Bisca y Lucy bailaban con movimientos sensuales alrededor de Fried, siendo la ultima la mas tímida e incomoda con lo que hacia. El Justine se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y empezó a buscar liberarse si ningún resultado. El plan estaba funcionando.

-Dejen de hacer eso, es moralmente incorrecto- les pidió con un leve tono de desesperación en su voz

-Se detendrán solo si dices la verdad- le dijo Erza desde donde se encontraba.

-Que ya la dije, entiéndalo Erza- recalcó el interrogado, poniendo a dudar a Erza de nuevo. Pero los movimientos se iban volviendo mas sensuales al punto que lo pusieron rojo

-¡Deténganse! ¡Ya he dicho la verdad!- exclamó por primera vez en toda la sesión de terapia. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió hacer lo más obvio.

-"_Cierra los ojos, ciérralos ¡Ciérralos!_"- el joven simplemente dejo de ver, aunque no le fue fácil ya que una parte muy recondita de el quería seguir viendo el espectáculo.

-"¡_Fried aguafiestas, apenas se ponía divertido!"_- Evergreen se enfureció por la fortaleza de su compañero de equipo –Vamos Cana, es hora de la siguiente fase del plan. Háganse a un lado-

Lucy y Bisca se sintieron aliviadas de que todo terminara. No fue así el caso de Juvia que apenas empezaba a disfrutar su actuación para "Gray".

-Ever se que tu ha provocado toda esta locura. Pero no me harás ceder, no voy a caer en tu juego- le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados por si las dudas

El pobre no sabía ni lo que le esperaba; Cana y Evergreen se le echaron encima tirándolo con todo y silla contra el suelo. Acto seguido empezaron a besarlo sin cesar en la cara y cuello dejándole incluso marcas rojas en esa parte del cuerpo.

Hubiesen sido Natsu, Gray, Elfman u cualquier otro chico estaría disfrutando de algo así, pero ese no era el caso del reservado Fried.

-¡Ya, por favor no hagan esto, esta mal muy mal, deténganse esto es sumamente perturbador!- gritaba moviéndose tratando de quitárselas de encima, lo cual no lograba por estar atado. Se encontraba desesperado de ser la victima y de verdad no le gustaba recibir esas muestras de cariño tan personales, iban en contra de sus principios.

-Erza ¿En serio es necesario todo esto?- preguntó Lucy

-Las terapias nunca son placenteras, aunque admito que siento pena por Fried. Como que Evergreen esta jugando con el- contestó con la vista en el suelo

Fried estaba perdido, no tenía escape de esta… o al menos eso creía, por que en el momento indicado llegó su salvación.

-Hey chicas ya esta la comida- les dijo Mirajane entrando al cuarto tomando a todo mundo por sorpresa. Incluso Evergreen y Cana terminaron sus ataques.

-Bueno allá las espero en la cocina- se despidió dándose la vuelta. Todas suspiraron de que no hubiera sospechado nada y que no se diera cuenta. La albina salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, todo para volver a abrirla cinco segundos después y entrar de nuevo al cuarto

-¿Por cierto que están haciendo?-

Todas se quedaron en silencio y contuvieron la respiración, prefiriendo así que la secretaria se diera cuenta por si misma de lo que le estaban haciendo al chico que según ellas le gusta a Mira.

-¡Fried!- exclamo Mira al verlo tirado en el suelo -¿Por qué estas vestido de mujer? ¿Por qué traes marcas de besos? ¿Por qué traes una cara de traumado como si te hubieran hecho algo realmente malo?- le preguntó con rapidez sin darle tiempo de contestar

-Secretaria Mirajane ¿es usted?- pregunto Fried sintiéndose de repente feliz, como si la hermosa joven fuera un rayo de luz en medio de oscuras nubes.

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Mirajane, sin ver a la cara a las demás chicas les empezó a hablar con una voz tenebrosa. Para algunas como Lucy esta era la primera vez que veían a la albina enfadada.

-Ustedes fueron, ustedes le hicieron esto a Fried ¿en que estaba pensando?- les reclamó con resentimiento sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlas.

-Nos estaba mintiendo y necesitábamos la verdad en esta sesión de rehabilitación- explicó Erza sin rodeos y sin temerle a la secretaria.

-Fried no miente, ustedes ni lo conocen, el tiene un código de comportamiento y si les dice algo entonces es la verdad- les dijo enojándose aun mas.

-Entonces usted si lo conoce mucho ¿eh Mira?- le insinuó Evergreen. Mala idea, Mira se volteo y le dedicó una mirada matona que la dejó igual de calladita que las demás.

-Todas ustedes son las que necesitan rehabilitación, váyanse al cuarto y nunca mas se atrevan a lastimar a Fried ¿quedo claro?- les regañó empezando a calmarse a la vez que desataba al desafortunado hombre.

-Vámonos chicas- les indicó Erza consciente de que había cometido un error con Fried

La pelirroja salió del cuarto seguida de las cinco jovencitas que estaban mudas tras ver a Mirajane tan diferente.

-Fried déjame te ayudo- le dijo al chico volviendo a expresarse con dulzura como es normal en ella.

-Gracias secretaria Mirajane. Usted es diferente a las demás, por eso la admiro- le respondió el provocando que ella se sonrojara muy levemente.

La secretaria de Makarov se quedó quitándole el maquillaje al chico, algo que no fue tarea sencilla ya que Juvia lo había maquillado por completo. Le iba a tomar un buen rato.

Ya afuera del cuarto, las chicas traviesas conversaban sobre lo que habían provocado

Lucy fue la primera en comentar sobra el inédito comportamiento de la albina -Mirajane se enfado como nunca, no sabia que ella fuera así-

Erza tomo la palabra para decirles algo importante sobre el tema -En realidad hace algunos años atrás, Mirajane era corajuda y pleitista. Después cambio, pero se nota que todavía guarda algo de su vieja personalidad-

-A mi se me hace que se enceló por que Evergreen y yo lo estábamos besando- dijo Cana guiñando un ojo.

-Anden si se ve que le trae ganas, haber si ya se lo tira- comentó la pervertida Evergreen

-Pues lo que es innegable a estas alturas, es que Mira-san siente algo especial por Fried-san- concluyó Juvia imaginándose a los dos como una linda parejita, y luego a ambos casándose en una estrafalaria boda y después a los dos con un bebe y después con dos y después con diez y… Juvia mejor se detuvo, por que si no su tremenda imaginación la sacaría mucho de la realidad.

-Bueno amigas, vamos pues a la cocina para ver que preparo Mira y llevar la comida al cuarto de Levi- propuso Bisca

Lucy empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente –Oigan, creo que torturar a Fried no fue nuestra única mala idea. Me preocupa haber dejado a Levi y Gajeel solos en el cuarto-

Evergreen le dio una palmada a Lucy en la espalda –Pues si en nueve meses resulta que hay un Gajeelcito, pues ya ni modo-

-Evergreen-san, Juvia le pide que deje de hacerla malpensar- le suplicó la Loxar poniéndose roja de nuevo al imaginarlos a los dos "haciendo bebes".

-Bueno, pues la única manera de saberlo es yendo cuanto antes- les dijo finalmente Erza

¿Qué había pasado con Gajeel y Levi?

* * *

_Hace cinco minutos en el cuarto de Levi_

La pareja de jóvenes alborotados seguía rindiéndose al deseo. Levi ya no traía su pijama, por lo que estaba en ropa interior. Mientras que Gajeel ya se había despojado de su camisa.

Sus muestras de cariño también se estaban volviendo más descontroladas, ya que se acariciaban y besaban sin parar.

Llegó un momento en que Levi logró salir del trance por unos instantes y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –Oye Gajeel ¿no crees que estamos perdiendo el control?- le dijo con la voz cortada

-Te deseo, te deseo tanto- le contestó completamente embriagado de amor, besándola a continuación en el cuello y succionando con delicadeza.

Levi cerró los ojos, mordió su labio inferior y sintió como sus músculos se tensaban al recibir la caricia de Gajeel, cada beso era para ella como una leve corriente de placer que recorría cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo. Ya estaba al límite y sentía la necesidad de hacer algo más.

-Pero Gajeel- le hablo por ultima vez sintiendo que se vencía de nuevo, estaba luchando pero con un Gajeel tan sensual era difícil resistirse, deseaba mas, quería ser amada en todo el sentido de la palabra y entregarse por completo. Por primera vez en muchos años, su cerebro se desconectó y dejo de pensar como siempre lo hacia, ahora todo era instinto y ese instinto la estaba llevando hacer cosas que jamás se habría creído capaz. Era demasiado tarde; Levi se había rendido.

No obstante Gajeel dio la sorpresa, se detuvo al percatarse de lo que la chaparrita estaba haciendo y se alejó de golpe de ella, se veía un poco apenado e incluso arrepentido –Perdón, es mi culpa. Yo no quería que fuéramos tan rápido. Discúlpame por haberme dejado llevar por la lujuria- le dijo evitando verla a los ojos y abrochándose el pantalón de vuelta.

Levi se sintió aliviada de que no cometieran una locura apenas que empezaba su relación de noviazgo, aunque por otro lado su cuerpo le pedía más, se había quedado con ganas de pasar a la siguiente base.

No obstante como ella ya era mas fuerte, se concentró y recupero el control de sus acciones, pensamientos y deseos

-Yo también tuve que ver, ya que te provoqué y seduje-

Gajeel recogió su camisa de la cama y empezó a ponérsela a la vez que conversaba con su novia

-Bueno, pero no hay que sentirnos tan mal por ello, al menos ha quedado demostrado que nos queremos mucho. Solo hay que tener mas cuidado para la próxima-

Levi dejo salir una risilla, Gajeel solo arqueo una ceja pidiendo una explicación del por que había reído en u momento así, lo cual ella le concedió

-Es que se me hace chistoso, por fuera te ves como un chico rudo, pero por dentro eres sensible y hasta tienes principios. Muchos chicos si hubieran estado en tu situación, no habrían tenido la fuerza de voluntad para parar-

Gazille cruzó los brazos y con calor en su cara, puso la mirada en otro lado que no fuera Levi –Eso no es cierto, yo no soy sensible-

-¿Ah no?- le preguntó Levi incrédula viéndolo sospechosamente.

El metálico supo que su chica era demasiado inteligente y era imposible engañarla

-Ugh, la admito, soy algo sensible, pero solo cuando estoy contigo. Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie-

Levi puso la mano en el hombro de el-Ya sabes que tus secretos están seguros conmigo y los míos con los tuyos, somos novios y nos cuidamos el uno al otro-

-Eso es bueno. Y mas con esos fastidiosos element four que se la pasan ching**** la vida-

-¿De que hablas Gajeel?- le preguntó Levi preocupada por su chico –Si hay alguien que te esta molestando dímelo, quiero ayudarte-

-Después te cuento, hoy no es un día para pensar en problemas- respondió el evadiendo el tema, no quería que arruinara el momento de los dos.

-Confió en ti- le dijo ella eligiendo no buscar mas. Esto hizo que el metálico se sintiera muy contento y satisfecho

-Bueno enana, es hora de que me vaya- le dijo viéndola a la cara, al ver que ella hacia un puchero se le acerco mas y le dio un ultimo beso en la boca, solo que esta vez no era apasionado sino leve y tierno –Solo serán unas horas, mañana vendré de nuevo a verte desde muy temprano y sirve te invitó a comer a algún lado-

-Esta bien Gajeel, cuídate- le dijo ella autorizando que el se marchara. Gajeel le sonrió con su sonrisa malvada. Luego fue y abrió la ventana y bajó tal como había subido antes; por un árbol.

Levi fue y cerró la ventana, acto seguido fue a su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas. Poniendo las manos sobre su área cardiaca dejo salir un suspiro

-Estoy tan feliz. Apenas puedo creérmelo que se me haya confesado. Pero sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, el me quiere mucho- se dijo a si misma sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recrear esos momentos mágicos de amor, jamás los olvidaría.

-Aunque como bien dijo el, deberíamos de evitar estar solos a altas horas de la noche. Al menos hasta que aprendamos a controlar nuestros impulsos- concluyó sintiéndose apenada de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer por dejarse llevar por la pasión.

"Levi ¿se puede entrar?" le llamo la voz de Erza a la vez que tocaba la puerta. Levi ni se lo esperaba y gritó instintivamente

-Ay no, algo le esta pasando a Levi- se escuchó decir la voz de Lucy

-No, estoy bien, denme un segundo- les dijo Levi saliendo del susto. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse su pijama de nuevo, no quería malentendidos y que después creyeran que ella había hecho cosas con Gajeel.

Cuando abrió la puerta todas entraron como manada e incluso la atropellaron.

La primera en hablar fue Juvia quien escondiendo su cara entre las manos exclamó aterrorizada -¡Ay no, Juvia no quiere verlos haciéndolo, Juvia se traumaría!-

-Tranquila Juvia, aquí no esta Gajeel. Uff Evergreen si que te esta pervirtiendo la mente, amiga- le indicó Bisca a la malpensada chica

Cana empezó a buscar con la vista a la pequeña -Oigan ¿donde esta Levi?-

-Aquí- les dijo Levi estando tirada en el suelo con huellas marcadas en todo su cuerpo

Erza la ayudó a ponerse pie y en lugar de preguntarle si se encontraba bien la interrogó

-¿Dónde esta Gajeel?-

Levi dijo la verdad como se debe -El ya se fue hace poco-

-No hicieron nada loco ¿verdad?- le preguntó Evergreen chocando su frente contra la de la McGarden estableciendo un contacto visual muy cercano.

Esta vez Levi dudó un poco y es que todavía tenia muy frescos los recuerdos y sensaciones que experimento en el momento de pasión con Gajeel –Eh, no, no hicimos nada que no debíamos-

-Pues que decepción. Otra pareja de cobardes que no le entran a lo que es bueno- le dijo la pervertida chica dándole la espalda.

Levi bajó la vista, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y jugaba con sus dedos. Todas notaron esos nervios, pero no hubo necesidad de que le preguntaran sobre esas expresiones, ya que ella solita les hizo saber lo que querían

–Bueno, pero Gajeel se me declaró-

-¿Eh?- todas las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas viendo a la bajita como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Increíble, así que ya ha sucedido- dijo Erza sorprendida por la revelación de Levi

-Uy, parece que cada vez menos de nosotras son solteras. Ya es momento de que me consiga un novio para no quedarme atrás- bromeó Cana

-Pues felicidades Levi, al fin se te cumplió tu deseo- le felicitó Lucy abrazándola fuertemente, si Levi era feliz, ella también, por que su amistad era verdadera.

-Gracias Lu-chan-

De las siete, solo una miraba a la McGarden con malos pensamientos

-"_Hasta la nerdita ya consiguió un novio que la quiere y yo aun no, ese bruto Elfman no cuenta ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? _"- se preguntó Evergreen muy molesta y con ganas de borrar esa sonrisa de Levi –"_Control, me estoy comportando como Laxus. La nerd no tiene la culpa de nada_"- razonó dándose cuenta de su error. Ya más tranquila se puso a analizar que había de diferencia entre ella y Levi

-"_Haber, yo tengo mas confianza, soy mas atractiva, soy mas popular. Lo único que tiene Levi es inteligencia ¿Cómo es que se consiguió novio con solo eso? ¿Qué mas tiene ella que no tenga yo?"_- se preguntó frustrada

-¿Y que te dijo?- le preguntó Lucy a su mejor amiga

Levi solo citó una de las tantas palabras que el le había dicho -Pues el me dijo que soy agradable-

Lucy la sacudió de lo emocionada que estaba -Claro que lo eres amiga, y creo por eso se enamoró de ti-

Evergreen arqueó una ceja tras esos últimos comentarios

-"¿_Acaso es la actitud? Yo soy agresiva con los hombres, no soy agradable_"- pensó a la vez que se mordía las uñas. Pero entonces dejó de hacerlo y se cruzó de brazos con orgullo

-"_No, yo soy como soy y no voy a cambiar por un hombre. Ja al cabo no hay ninguno que esté a mi nivel_"-

-Bueno amigas, mejor sentémonos y comamos antes de que se enfrié el alimento- les dijo Erza abriendo una olla que había traído de la cocina, donde adentro estaba el manjar que Mirajane les había preparado.

Todas las chicas fueron y tomaron sus lugares frente a sus bolsas de dormir respectivas. Erza empezó a servirles en platos desechables.

-¿Oigan y Mira?- les preguntó Levi notando la ausencia de la de ojos azules.

-Esta con Fried- le dijo Cana dejando a Levi con una cara de completa confusión.

Las demás chicas se miraron a los ojos las unas a las otras. Hasta que Lucy se animó a hablar con la McGarden.

-Veras, es una larga historia, pero tienes derecho a saberla así que te la contaré, jeje aunque hicimos algo de lo que no nos sentimos muy orgullosas-

La Heartphilia comenzó a relatar todo el incidente que habían tenido con Fried hace algunas cuantas horas. Pero todas las demás a excepción de Levi traían una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué habría pasado entre Fried y Mira?

* * *

_En la Cocina, 12:20 a.m_

Mirajane y Fried estaban sentados unas sillas junto al comedor de la casa. El ya estaba sin maquillaje y vestido con ropa casual. Mirajane por su parte solo lo observaba con una mirada preocupante, aparte de que se mordía el labio inferior.

El Justine mantenía la vista al frente, con sus facciones inexpresivas aparte de mantener los brazos cruzados. Todo era silencio, lo cual no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, mas al voltear a ver de reojo a Mirajane no pudo evitar comenzar a especular sobre ella.

-"_Sus cejas están levantadas e inclinadas hacia afuera, esa expresión facial indica ansiedad, además se esta mordiendo el labio inferior, muchas personas hacen eso cuando quieren decir algo pero no se animan"_-

El chico dejó de cruzar los brazos para parecer mas abierto a conversar -¿Sucede algo?-

Mirajane puso la vista en el suelo y se expresó en una voz mas baja de lo normal –Es que me siento mal por lo que te hicieron las chicas, tú no merecías eso-

-Entiendo- contestó el a secas quitando su vista de con Mirajane y poniéndola de nuevo en la nada.

La pobre Mirajane se quedó con las ganas de que el le dijera que no importaba tanto, lo cual llevó a que ahora fuera ella quien le planteara una pregunta.

-¿Estas enojado?-

-No, expresar la emoción del enojo me resulta algo innecesario. Tu piensas que debería de estarlo por el trato deshonroso que recibí y aunque me sentí incomodo en esos instantes, el mostrar enfado a estas alturas no tiene sentido ya que no soluciona nada. Al igual que los demás sentimientos- expresó con monotonía e insensibilidad

A Mira se le hizo que el joven era muy testarudo, a ella ya le había tocado verlo como un ser humano con emociones. Tenía que ayudarlo y sacarlo de su equivocación.

-Pues debiste de haberte enojado. Incluso las emociones negativas como el enojo nos sirven para sacarnos lo que traemos dentro-

El intelectual al ver que Mira usaba la palabra "nos" llegó a la conclusión que se estaba refiriendo a ella misma -Usted se enojo al ver lo que me hacían ¿Cierto?-

-Así es, era algo que debía hacer para sentirme mejor. Si no lo hubiera hecho en esos momentos, todo se habría quedado encerrado dentro de mi y me hubiera terminado afectando mas. Mírame ahora, tengo paz- le dijo ella sonriéndole mostrándose frente a el como una persona feliz, positiva y sensible.

Fried no lograba entenderla, las cosas que decía ella eran casi lo contrario a las ideas personales de si mismo, aunque le interesaban un poco

-No me enfadé y sin embargo no me considero incomodo en este momento-

-No estas incomodo, pero si estas encerrado en ti mismo Fried ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las otras veces que nos juntamos? ¿Acaso vas a negar que sentiste algo?- le preguntó la albina muy convencida de que Fried si sentía, pero que el mismo confinaba esas emociones en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente.

Fried otra vez no podía negar que el había experimentado extrañas sensaciones en los encuentros pasados con ella. Pero de todos modos su idea de si mismo seguía siendo la misma y no iba a ser fácil convencerlo de que no era cierto

-Nosotros no somos iguales- le dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa

-Si lo somos- le dijo ella dándole contra de nuevo, entonces tomo su silla para moverla y estar mas cercas que Fried -Nosotros dos somos personas, personas que luchamos por lo que creemos, por lo que queremos. Aquí la única diferencia entre nosotros dos es que tu eres hombre y yo mujer, lo demás son puras preconcepciones-

Fried suspiró decidido a poner otra de sus objeciones, pero ella no le dio tiempo, ya que con una mano cogió una mano de el y la levantó al aire.

-Así como es incuestionable el que tanto tu como yo tenemos cinco dedos en nuestras manos. También es obvio que tu puedes sentir lo mismo que yo-.

Fried abrió los ojos mas de lo habitual cuando Mira entrelazo sus delgados dedos con los firmes dedos de el. Era algo raro que algo tan simple y común le llamara su atención, tanto que sin darse cuenta el correspondió el gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella también.

-¿Qué sientes Fried?- le preguntó ella al notar que la disposición mental del Justine había cambiado

Fried no dejaba de observar las manos unidas de ambos -Curiosidad-

Mirajane lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con calma y comprensión -¿Lo ves? Las emociones y sentimientos enriquecen nuestra vida, nos hacen disfrutar cada momento, hasta un simple estrechar de manos-

Fried separó su mano de la de ella y se puso de pie poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza –No puede ser, es ilógico. Lo que vivimos solo depende de nuestras acciones. Si haces algo socialmente incorrecto te ira mal y si haces algo bueno te ira bien. Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver, solo nos hacen débiles-

-Te ves angustiado Fried, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Acércate a mi- le invitó poniéndose de pie al igual que el.

Él sabia que tenia la opción de declinar la oferta y terminar con esta discusión sin fin. Pero nuevamente su deseo intrínseco de descubrir cosas nuevas lo llevó a hacer tal como ella le había indicado.

Lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejo atónito. Sin avisarle nada Mirajane lo abrazó. El no sabía ni como reaccionar, era tan inesperado y extraño.

-¿Qué sientes Fried?- le preguntó por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de conversación. Pero la respuesta del chico nunca llegó. Suponiendo que hacer algo así había resultado mucho para el confundido chico Mirajane pensó en terminar con la unión, no obstante al irse separando de el ella terminó sorprendida ¡Fried la estaba deteniendo y luego abrazando por la cintura!

-Es lo que quiero averiguar- le dijo con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear. Entonces acudió el método que siempre usaba para analizar e investigar sus alrededores; los cinco sentidos:

"_Olfato_" Fried acercó su nariz al cuello de Mirajane y entonces con la mano derecha tomo un mechón del fino cabello de ella, lo deslizo por la espalda de ella hasta llevarlo al cuello. Acto seguido inhalo el olor del cabello de ella, un olor a flores que lo _relajó_ e incluso abrió su mente como pocas veces sucedía ¡Que increíble era que un simple olor común tuviera tanto impacto en el!

"_Tacto_" El esgrimista movió su otra mano libre por la cintura de Mirajane, pero el no quería sentir la ropa que ella tenia, quería sentirla a ella y así averiguar mas, así que alzó el camisón de ella y tras meter su mano dentro la deslizó por la cintura de Mirajane de abajo hacia arriba. Sentir la piel de ella le hizo sentir bienestar ¡Si! ¡El estaba _sintiendo_! ¿Pero que sentimiento estaba viviendo? Era lo que debía descubrir

-¿Fried que haces?- le pregunto Mirajane con sorpresa, de ese modo Fried aprovechó para analizar por medio de otro sentido

"_Oído_" el siempre había escuchado la voz de Mirajane, pero apenas ahora se daba cuenta de cuan dulce era la voz de ella. Ahora en vez de querer que la conversación terminara, deseaba todo lo contrario; platicar con la chica por horas y horas sin parar y así disfrutar de la dulce voz de ella. No había duda el estaba _disfrutando _el momento, mas todavía no sabia que era ese sentimiento tan placentero.

"_Vista_" Fried alejo su cara para poder verla a los ojos, esta vez pudo ver mas adentro de Mirajane, pudo darse cuenta de que ella era el puro reflejo de la bondad. Esos brillantes ojos azules estaba llenos de expresividad, todo lo contrario a los ojos de el. Podría durar todo el día viéndola de esa manera, por alguna razón desconocida ella le _atraía._

Acaso esto… ¿Acaso esto era lo que se le conoce como el amor?

No, no podía ser cierto. De todas las emociones, el amor era el peor de todos. Primero volvía a las personas estúpidas y el lo había visto reflejado en Gray, quien desde que se había enamorado de Juvia se comportaba como un idiota. Segundo, el amor afectaba las relaciones sociales entre conocidos, esto lo había observado en Lucy, quien antes de salir con Natsu se llevaba de maravilla con el, pero ahora que eran novios parecía haber ciertas tensiones entre ellos. La tercera razón era la más importante de todas; el amor te hace sufrir innecesariamente. El ejemplo viviente era Natsu, ya que Laxus le había platicado el duro sufrimiento por el que pasaba el pelirrosa debido a haber amado.

¡No, no y no! No debía sentir el amor nunca, por que el día que lo hiciera se volvería vulnerable.

Un momento, faltaba un sentido "_El gusto_" quizás ese era el sentido que aclararía sus dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando ¿pero como lo utilizaría?

Fried inmediatamente puso su vista en los labios de Mira, quizás si los probaba podría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era ese innecesario y destructor sentimiento.

-"¿_Acaso estoy pensando en besar a la secretaria Mirajane? ¡Inconcebible!_"- se regañó a si mismo por haber planeado semejante locura.

El chico detuvo el momento y se separo de Mirajane, no quiso verla más a los ojos.

-¿Fried?-

-Me _siento_ confundido, creo que debo retirarme a meditar en este abrazo y lo que implica- le respondió con honestidad

El simple hecho de que Fried admitiera que se _sentía _confundido la dejó por servida-Está bien, puedes irte. Ya estoy satisfecha, por que acabas de admitir que sentiste algo-

-No se que debo hacer secretaria. Debo de pensarlo bien- le dijo a continuación yendo hacia la puerta de salida localizada en la sala

Mirajane lo siguió hasta la salida –Es sencillo, déjate llevar y atrévete a sentir. Así podrás vivir tu vida al máximo-

Fried la miró por última vez, con una mirada de sorpresa y los labios un poco abiertos. Sin perder mas tiempo se retiro y durante todo el camino a su casa se la pasó pensando en ese abrazo tan especial, una muestra de amistad que para el había significado un poco mas.

¿Debería de seguir el consejo de Mira, aunque eso lo volviera débil? Esa era la cuestión más importante para el, si no encontraba respuesta pronto, entonces quizás debería de consultarlo con el hombre en quien más confiaba: Laxus Dreyar.

Mira por su parte cerró los ojos y recreó en su mente lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido un acontecimiento intimo con el chico que siendo sincera, era el único que le gustaba desde su ex Hibiki Laytis. La manera en que el la había mirado, la sensibilidad con la que la había acariciado la hacían soñar, soñar con que un día Fried dejara de ser oscuro y dejara salir su verdadero yo interior. Ese día seguramente se volvería realidad lo que ella deseaba de todo corazón, es decir, tener un novio que la quisiera por como es ella y no por como su belleza exterior. Por que estaba convencida de que así era Fried, un joven que mira lo que hay dentro de las personas

-Bueno suficientes fantasías, hay que darle _tiempo_ a Fried. Mejor voy con las chicas haber que están haciendo-

Mirajane estaba contenta, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que sucedía en estos momentos en la casa de ella

* * *

_Poco después, en el hogar de Mirajane_

La fiesta iba terminando poco a poco. Elfman y Alzack dormían en el suelo noqueados por tanto beber, Gray caminaba tambaleante por todo el cuarto diciendo puras cosas sin sentido, Wakaba y Macao seguían tomando aun y finalmente Max vomitaba en el piso.

Ya casi no había movimiento, ni gritos, solo leves conversaciones entre los pocos que aun estaban conscientes.

-Me pregunto cuando ira a pasar algo interesante, Macao-

-No lo se, Wakaba. Apuesto a que mi Erza esta divirtiéndose a lo grande en esa supuesta fiesta de chicas- contestó Macao fantaseando con Erza

-Y mi Mirajane también. Vaya esa chica me vuelve loco y lo mejor es que no tiene novio, ella será mía- afirmó Wakaba imaginándose a el y Mirajane en una boda.

Cuando los conserjes todavía platicaban sobre cosas poco propias, aconteció que Natsu se unió al grupo sorprendiéndolos a todos no por su llegada sino por que traía una botella vacía en una mano.

-Eso es Natsu, hasta que te haces hombre- le felicitó Macao dándole un abrazo, acto que se vio obligado a terminar cuando Natsu fijó sus ojos en el con una mirada muy seria.

-Quiero mas bebida- demandó desganado.

Gray se acercó todo tambaleante con Natsu y le habló –Vamos Natsu, únete a la fiesta. Celebremos como el futuro esta en nuestras manos-

-Déjame Gray, no me fastidies- dijo muy cortante alejándose del borracho

Wakaba se acercó a con Natsu con cuatro envases de cerveza –Esto es todo lo que queda. Ten Natsu, ahí te va una-

-Las quiero todas-dijo con voz inexpresiva, con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Que me des todas!- gritó Natsu, su voz parecía mas un rugido que cualquier otra cosa levantando la mirada, entonces notaron su expresión; apretaba los dientes mostrando los colmillos y su ceño estaba fruncido, parecía muy amenazador.

Sin esperar mas cogió las botellas bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Se ve muy irritado- le comentó Wakaba a su compadre

-Como que la esta pasando muy mal ¿tu que piensas Gray?- preguntó Macao, mas encontró que Gray ya estaba en el suelo dormido

Wakaba suspiró -Ya cayó otro, vamos a ponerlo en una cama aunque sea-

Macao comenzó a ayudarle a su camarada a levantar al Fullbuster

-Haber si no tenemos que hacer lo mismo con Natsu, no me puedo creer que el vaya a tomar, no es el mismo de siempre-.

-Debe de volver, sea por lo que esté pasando, tiene que superarlo- comentó Wakaba. Macao esta vez solo hizo un gesto indicándole que levantara a Gray a la cuenta de tres.

-Uno, dos, tres ¡ahora!-

El par de conserjes ya levantaban al desnudo hombre entre los dos, cuando una imponente figura se interpuso en el camino de ambos.

-Villanos ¿Pensaron que envenenar al gran Boxer-man funcionaria? Liberen a ese hombre y enfrénteme como hombres-

Macao y Wakaba pusieron cara de fastidio. No entendían como Elfman había sido capaz de levantarse de nuevo tras haber caído completamente borracho, quizás su gran cuerpo lo hacia mas tolerante al alcohol que las demás personas. Mas tenían que deshacerse de el antes de que los hiciera papilla.

-Oh Boxer-man, el villano al que buscabas se fue por allá- indico Wakaba con el pulgar.

-Arghhh ni crea que se saldrá con la suya- gritó el ebrio corriendo hacia adonde le había señalado el conserje.

Macao suspiró y le hizo saber algo a su camarada -Oye compadre, no se si te diste cuenta pero le acabas de echar el "Boxerman" a Natsu-

* * *

_Cinco minutos después_

Natsu ya estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de Lisanna. Se acababa de tomar un par de botellas y se sentía mejor, incluso se sentía lleno de energías y bastante temerario.

-Se que puedo, se que puedo superarlo, debo pensar positivo, un futuro positivo. Llenare ese vacio que siento por dentro- se decía a si mismo una y otra vez, tenia que seguir adelante con su vida y dejar de sufrir.

Quería ver el pasado de otra forma, así que esta vez fue al peinador y se puso a observar las fotos que había allí, la que le llamó más la atención de todas fue una foto del atardecer tras las montañas de Magnolia.

-A ella le gustaban los atardeceres-.

_Hace dos años y medio… _

_Natsu se encontraba sentado a la orilla del rio que atraviesa Magnolia, sus rodillas flexionadas con una de sus manos dentro del agua cortando la corriente del rio. Observaba el atardecer con una mirada triste, hoy era un día especial para el, por que este mismo día pero muchos años atrás, Igneel su padre lo había abandonado para nunca más volver._

_-¿Por que Igneel? ¿Por que?- pregunto al viento en voz inaudible sin comprender que había movido a padre a abandonarlo en soledad._

_En esos momentos tan tristes, sintió como una persona se posicionaba a su lado._

_-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- pregunto esa voz tan familiar y tan dulce que resultaba inconfundible._

_-Ah Lisanna, solo observo el atardecer- mintió alzando la cabeza y recomponiendo su postura, solo para guardar apariencias._

_Ella puso la mirada al atardecer y se quedó observando fijamente –Los atardeceres me encantan, aunque muchas personas los consideren melancólicos, yo los veo como un momento de paz que sirve para reflexionar y ver un futuro mejor-._

_Natsu bajo la mirada observado el reflejo de su mano sobre el rio –No se cual será mi futuro, ha sido duro crecer sin Igneel. Como quisiera volver a verlo, el me enseñó todo lo que se- respondió con sinceridad, no se le dificultaba expresarse con Lisanna._

_-Natsu. En la vida siempre nos toca ganar y perder personas y cosas valiosas, pero siempre encontramos la manera de seguir adelante. Mírate a ti mismo, has logrado sobrevivir e ir siempre con la vista al frente-_

_-Igneel siempre tenia la vista al frente ¡eso es!- exclamó Natsu sonriendo de manera positiva y poniéndose de pie –Voy a vivir mi vida, soy el hijo de Igneel, he heredado su voluntad-_

_-¡Eso es Natsu! ¡Ahora si eres tu!- exclamó ella colocándose a su lado, levantando la mano al aire –Natsu dar todo de ti con determinación, es tu marca distintiva. Siempre que te sientas mal y débil recuerda quien eres en verdad-_

_-Nunca me daré por vencido, yo vivo por mis amigos- aseguró el Dragneel mostrándose lleno de confianza_

_La amiga de Natsu se acerco mas a el -Nunca sabemos lo que depara el futuro Natsu, pero debemos vivir al tope el presente para convertir ese futuro en algo grande. Puedes hacer tu vida sin Igneel, incluso si un día Happy y yo no estemos mas contigo tu debes de…-_

_La chica no pudo terminar, por que Natsu comenzó a gritarle a un joven pelinegro de apellido Fullbuster tras lo cual fue a agarrarse con el a golpes hasta que ambos cayeron al lago provocando la risa de toda la gente que los había visto, incluida Lisanna._

_De vuelta al presente_

-Maldita sea, por que no la terminé de escuchar- dijo Natsu frustrado, pero no lo dijo con amargura, ahora todo era diferente, se estaba sintiendo revitalizado gracias al recuerdo.

-Yo sigo siendo Natsu el hijo de Igneel- se dijo a si mismo poniéndose de pie, su voz ya no sonaba apagada sino brillante y positiva. Todas esas palabras de Lisanna eran verdaderas, el no era alguien de voluntad débil, el era determinado. El viviría el presente, eso de lamentar el pasado no iba con el.

-He estado manchando el legado de mi padre. El estaría indignado de verme así ¡No mas!- gritó, sintiendo el fuego recorrer sus venas. La amargura, el pesimismo y el dolor se estaban alejando de su ser. Esa capa oscura que lo había estado cubriendo estos últimos meses estaba siendo removida dejando a la luz el único y verdadero Natsu Dragneel.

Solo tenía una duda en su mente ¿Qué es lo que Lisanna le iba a decir en aquella ocasión? Si tan solo tuviera esa respuesta, se sentiría completo.

En ese momento, Elfman, o mas bien dicho el temible "Boxerman" entró al cuarto y se le quedó viendo a Natsu –Oye tu ¿Qué estas haciendo en el cuarto de la princesa perdida?-

Natsu arqueó una ceja –Elfman ¿de que estas hablando?-

El hombre borracho comenzó a tambalearse, pero se negó a caer y volvió a dirigir palabra al Dragneel, solo que esta vez cambio de tema súbitamente –Tú tienes pinta de superhéroe ¿Cuáles es tu nombre secreto? Si no tienes nombre de superhéroe eres un villano y te venceré-

_-"¿Qué se trae este?"- _pensó Natsu, mas le siguió el juego –Soy "Bola de fuego Natsu" y atacó con el poder de las llamas de un dragón de fuego-

-¿Y cual es tu meta?- preguntó ahora el "héroe".

-Yo lucharé por…- Natsu pausó sin saber que decir, no había nada en su mente -¡Por Lucy!- el chico dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente, lo cual resultó ser su mejor amiga.

-Bueno "bola de fuego" un hombre malo hizo que la princesa perdida Lisanna cayera en un sueño, debemos obtener venganza- le dijo Elfman refiriéndose a Laxus.

Natsu nunca había sabido de todo lo que había tenido que ver Laxus con el accidente de Lisanna

_-"Un momento, el culpable"- _

-Recarga energías; "bola de fuego Natsu", tenemos que enfrentar al enemigo y darle su merecido- le instó Elfman tomando un par de botellas, una se la lanzó a Natsu y la otra se la quedó el –Yo me adelantaré, no tardes en reforzarme ¡grito de guerra Wiwiwiwiwiwi!-

Tras hacer su grito salvaje, el anfitrión de la fiesta salió del cuarto corriendo hiperactivamente.

-¿El culpable seré yo?- se preguntó viendo la botella, haberse tomado unas antes le habían ayudado mucho a darse cuenta del error en el que había caído antes, quizás otra le ayudaría a sacarse esa ultima duda. Era lo único que lo detenia en este momento.

No sabía, que tomarse esa botella lo llevaría a su límite. Y que ya estando ebrio se le haría muy fácil tomarse otras más.

* * *

_Poco después en el primer piso de la casa_

Wakaba y Macao al fin caían rendidos por tanto tomar, tan solo habían llevado a Gray a una cama, se habían tomado un par de botellas mas y habían llegado a su final. Ahora no había nadie de pie con excepción del loco de Elfman y Natsu. O al menos eso era lo que cierto gato azul había hecho aparentar.

-Jeje ¿Pensaron que me había quedado borracho? Pues los engañe, yo solo vine a esta fiesta a divertirme a mi manera- dijo el azulado levantándose del suelo, entonces de su morral que carga en la espalda sacó un par de marcadores.

El travieso gato, rayó a todos a diestra y siniestra, además les iba tomando fotos para subirlas al Facebook y dejarlos en vergüenza con sus amigos. Todos sufrirían.

Tras rayarlos, comenzó a arrimar una cazuela con agua tibia adonde estaba cada uno, entonces los hacia meter la mano provocando que se fueran orinando ¡ya quería ver sus caras cuando despertaran!

-Anda Natsu, para que veas que yo también se hacer bromas- dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo, pero entonces se pregunto ¿Dónde estaría Natsu?

Una idea macabra se hizo en su cabeza, quizás esta vez era su oportunidad de al fin vengarse por todas esas veces que lo había hecho tonto diciéndole de una gatita blanca. El bromista caería en la broma de su gato.

El pequeño animal comenzó a caminar con sus cortos pasitos. Cuando de pronto se topo con una bolsa de dormir, y de allí dentro se oían ronquidos

-Con que falta uno ¿eh?- se expreso con malicia abriendo la bolsa, quedando revelado que allí dentro estaba Bixlow dormido con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera

-"_Me pregunto como será la cara Bixlow_"- pensó el gato, no quiso quedarse con las ganas y le quito al casco. Cayó desmayado al instante, nunca había visto algo tan horrible en toda su corta vida y pues como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato"

* * *

_Cuarto de Levi, 2:00 a.m_

Lucy bostezaba a la vez que estiraba los brazos, no estaba acostumbrada a permanecer despierta a tan altas horas de la noche. Por otro lado Juvia y Bisca no dejaban de comer golosinas, Evergreen discutía con Erza aunque esta ultima no le prestara mucho la atención, Levi no dejaba de platicar con Mirajane sobre lo genial que era su ahora novio Gajeel y finalmente Cana se tomaba una botella de vodka completita; la sexta consecutiva.

-Cana esto es una pijamada, se supone que no debías tomar- le recordó Bisca notando la cara de perdición que presentaba la Alberona.

-Pero es fin de semana- se defendió Cana para luego acusar a la vaquera –Ah y tu no deberías comer tanto que vas a engordar-

-Juvia también esta comiendo mucho. Si Juvia engorda, Gray-sama se va a decepcionar- dijo la chistosa peliazul dándole la espaldas a los dulces, sacrificando así sus propios deseos con tal de complacer a su Gray.

-Pero que sueño tengo- se quejó Lucy dejándose caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Hey Lucy, si te quedas dormida vas a amanecer con la cara rayada- le amenazó Evergreen sacando un par de marcadores –Si quieres podemos empezar de una vez- habló a continuación destapando un marcador.

Cana quien ya andaba poniéndose medio tomada, interrumpió a Evergreen

-Yo tengo algo que decirles que las va a sorprender tanto que no van a poder dormir- la Alberona agarró aire y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó salir su mas grande confesión

-¡Me gusta Laxus!-

Todas gritaron ese mismo nombre a la vez, era lo más bizarro que habían escuchado en todo el día. Hasta Evergreen estaba muda de solo imaginar que su egocéntrico y prepotente líder tuviera una admiradora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?- les preguntó Cana haciendo una mueca –Laxus es fuerte, jamás duda de si mismo y además es un ganador-

-Estas borracha ¿verdad?- le cuestionó Bisca incapaz de hacerse la idea.

-Solo era Laxus- suspiró Lucy como aliviada, mas en su mirada se podía ver que se estaba guardando muchas cosas.

Levi notó de nuevo esa expresión en los ojos de Lucy. Ahora era el momento de hacer algo al respecto –Oigan chicas ¿no importa si Lucy y yo nos desaparecemos un rato?-

La misma Lucy se sorprendió tras oír a su mejor amiga sacar eso tan de repente -¿Que?-

-Esta bien, de todos modos debemos de descubrir si Cana está bromeando o no- les dijo Erza en representación del grupo.

-¿Por que les es tan difícil creerme?- preguntó Cana como si su revelación fuera lo más común del mundo.

Levi tomó a Lucy de la muñeca –Vámonos Lucy. Tenemos que hablar-

La Heartphilia puso una mueca y dejó que Levi la guiara. Bien sabia que cuando la McGarden se llega a poner seria es por que tiene algo importante que decir.

Al fin, Levi llevó a Lucy hasta un cuarto donde no había nadie presente, le hizo la seña de que entrara y cuando la Heartphilia lo hizo, entonces cerró la puerta con seguro. Solo por si las dudas.

-Levi, me estas asustando- le comentó la rubia debido a lo inesperado que le había resultado que la bajita la trajera al cuarto para conversar en privado.

-Lucy siéntate por favor- le invitó la anfitriona de la fiesta con amabilidad, a la vez que le presentaba una silla de madera.

La Heartphilia no le negó el gentil gesto a su amiga, le tenía mucha confianza y era de las pocas personas con las que podía ser completamente sincera y verdadera.

La jovencita de cabello azul, acomodó otra silla para poder estar frente a frente con su mejor amiga. Tomando aire y relajando su cuerpo, inició la conversación muy directamente

-Ok Lucy, hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo y eso esta empeorando las cosas. A veces como que por tu mente pasan cosas y se muy bien que tienen que ver con Natsu, Loki y tu-

-Ay Levi-chan. Tú siempre le atinas a todo lo que pienso- aceptó Lucy pasando su mano derecha por su frente de izquierda a derecha.

Levi continuó expresándose con libertad -Estas confundida y tu corazón esta hecho un embrollo. Te estas lastimando Lucy y no puedes seguir así. Vamos a platicar para ver que es lo que esta pasando contigo y así encontrar una solución-

-Levi hablas como psicóloga. Parece como si en esa visita al Dr. Saggitarius hubieras aprendido- comentó Lucy desviándose del tema un poco.

-"_Como que Lucy no se siente muy dispuesta a platicar. Debo de hacer que se concentre_"- pensó la pseudo-psicologa. Buscando abrir el corazón de Lucy le planteó una pregunta –Dime Lucy, antes de que Natsu te invitara a que fueras su novia ¿Qué sentías por el?-

Toda la disposición mental de la Heartphilia cambió, incluso su semblante se transformó pasando de ser serio a soñador

-No se ni por donde empezar, cuando lo conocí me pareció un chico simpático y divertido, en aquellos entonces yo siempre había pensado que yo era el tipo de mujer que se lleva muy bien nadamas con los chicos serios, caballerosos y responsables. Mas Natsu siendo tan distinto a ese perfil, fue el primero que me ofreció una mano, el primero que me ayudó a adaptarme a una nueva vida lejos de papá. Su buen humor, su sonrisa y su voluntad hicieron que mi mundo cambiara, que viera lo bueno en cada persona, me enseñó que lo que hace a uno feliz es ayudar a los demás. Pronto el se convirtió en mi mejor y mas grande amigo y yo simplemente me fui sintiendo mas apegada a el, hasta el punto en que me enamoré. El se convirtió en el primer chico en robar mi corazón.

Levi había escuchado con atención cada una de las palabras de la Heartphilia. Notó como Lucy sonreía al recordar y revivir todos esos momentos del pasado. En verdad había formado un vínculo enorme con Natsu.

Ahora bien, aun quedaba una variable sin responder – ¿Y Loki? ¿Qué sientes por Loki?-

La expresión de Lucy decayó de inmediato, por que la conversación ahora se trataba del presente –Loki, estoy agradecida con el, es un gran amigo y siempre me protege. Yo lo aprecio mucho y últimamente me siento agusto con el-.

-¿Desde cuando te sientes así con el?-

Lucy bajó la vista y contestó en voz baja –Desde que Natsu, me empezó a tratar mal-

A la Heartphilia le dolía de verdad decir esas palabras, mas la McGarden se dio cuenta de que algo aquí andaba mal

-Lucy, al fin entiendo. Como Loki es un amigo que te ha apoyado en los últimos meses, tu has acudido a el en búsqueda de protección y afecto. Es una reacción natural, después de toda tu relación con Natsu no ha sido muy buena-.

Lucy comenzó a balbucear mostrando indecisión –Eso significa que… ¿Qué estoy enamorada de el?-

-Lucy nadie se enamora tan súbitamente. Lo que sientes por Loki es abrupto y pasajero, lo que pasa es que estas afectada por lo de Natsu, tus sentidos y tus sentimientos están hechos un enredo. Ahora amiga, concéntrate, busca en tu corazón y sin pensar en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, encuentra que es lo que sientes en verdad-

Lucy cerró los ojos y permaneció razonando como por treinta segundos. Al terminar ese tiempo abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar con angustia -¡Yo amo a Natsu! Eso nunca ha cambiado, sigo siendo la misma Lucy que le confesó que lo amaba cuando el estaba apunto de perder una ruda pelea con Gajeel. Aunque el me allá lastimado, yo no puedo olvidarlo, yo sigo amándolo-.

Levi sintió mucha lastima por Lucy, hasta el punto de que casi se le querían salir las lagrimas de sus ojos. debía de admitir que se había equivocado; Lucy nunca había hecho nada mal, nunca había sido culpable de que la relación de noviazgo se viniera abajo y encima de todo sufrimiento, nunca había pensado la idea de dejar a Natsu, simplemente había buscado la compañía de Loki, para escapar de su dura realidad.

-Lucy, no hay duda, tu amas a Natsu, siempre lo hiciste y lo sigues haciendo- le dijo saltando de la silla para abrazarla.

Lucy lloraba sin control, dejando salir todo lo que se había guardado desde el amargo momento en que Natsu se negó a besarla –Yo lo quiero mucho, pero el…el no me quiere a mi. Mucha gente me dice que allí esta Loki, que el es mi chico ideal-

A Levi le indignó mucho que le dijeran semejantes palabras a Lucy -Eso del chico ideal es una mentira, no existe eso. Mírame a mí y a Gajeel, no nos parecemos. No cedas a lo que los demás te dicen, solo sigue lo que sientes-

-Natsu es único, lo amo, no me lo puedo sacar, intento huir pero no puedo, no se que hacer, por que el ¡No me ama!- gritó Lucy con un grito desgarrador y lleno de tristeza. Estaba sacando lo que en verdad pensaba. Entonces hundió sus ojos en el hombro de Levi y continuó derramando lágrimas

Levi ya no pudo más y cedió a las lagrimas también, el sufrimiento de su amiga era también de ella –Lucy, no te rindas, aun hay esperanza de que el te quiera. Todo lo que han vivido en el instituto Fairy debe de tener un valor para el, en alguna parte de su corazón el debe de amarte, solo que algo lo esta deteniendo-

Lucy alzo la vista y aunque estuviera destrozada se esforzó por sonreírle –Te agradezco que me hallas ayudado a despejarme. Pero no creo que Natsu me vaya a querer-

-No Lucy, no quiero verte sufrir sin el- le dijo Levi negando esas ultimas palabras de la rubia

-"_Natsu por favor, ustedes siempre han estado juntos en todas, tu mas que nadie has sido testigo de la hermosa persona que es Lucy. Mírala y contémplala bien, déjate llevar y amala. Tu puedes Natsu, supera lo que te ciega e impide ver la fiel mujer que te ama"_- pensaba la McGarden.

* * *

_Veinte minutos después en el cuarto de Levi_

Lucy y Levi regresaban al fin, después de que la primera hubiera desahogado todo su dolor. Cuando entraron al cuarto, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que ambas habían llorado, mas ya estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera tenían ganas de preguntar que había pasado con ellas dos. De hecho, Juvia ya había caído dormida en el suelo si que dormía profundamente.

Erza por su parte volteó a ver el reloj de pared, ya era bastante tarde y pues tenían que aprovechar el tiempo.

-Oigan chicas, se nos acaba el tiempo, disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda-

Todas asintieron, de allí en adelante Evergreen ya no molestó a nadie y Lucy logro sentirse un tantito mejor con la compañía de sus valiosas amigas, los últimos momentos de la pijamada fueron agradables y todas llegaron a conocerse mejor. Ya a eso de las tres y media de la mañana decidieron irse a dormir. La fiesta aunque hubiera tenido sus altas y bajas, se le podía considerar un éxito y todas sin excepción se sentían mas unidas; la fiesta había cumplido su objetivo.

-Buenas noches chicas- les dijo Lucy acomodándose en su bolsa de dormir, curiosamente en ese momento un pensamiento asaltó su mente –"¿_Que habrá hecho Natsu hoy? Como quisiera, que el sintiera lo mismo que yo siento por el- _

La rubia ni siquiera imaginaba el gran cambio que estaba sufriendo Natsu y mucho menos la situación en la que se encontraba el.

* * *

_Cuarto de Lisanna, 4:00 a.m_

Es conocida que la reacción al pasarse de copas es distinta en cada persona. Algunos al estar ebrios explotan en jubilo y se sienten llenos de energía, otros al contrario se aíslan y su animo decae. Mas lo que sucede en general es que se pierde el juicio y además alguien bajo la influencia del alcohol deja salir lo que en verdad siente, tanto con palabras como por acciones, sin importarle nada más.

Natsu siempre ha sido un chico con un corazón salvaje y una tendencia destructiva.

Justo ahora que era la primera vez que se encontraba borracho, estaba expresando esa parte de el a todo lo que da, pero de una manera incorrecta e inmadura.

-¡Todo es mi culpa!- gritaba desesperado haciendo un desastre en el cuarto, cada vez que se encontraba con algo que le perturbara lo lanzaba sintiendo impotencia, y también de vez en cuando quebraba contra la pared alguna de las botellas que en su momento de debilidad se había tomado. Era un Natsu violento y fuera de control.

Su respiración era acelerada y apretaba los dientes mostrando sus desarrollados caninos, esto lo hacia ver como alguien que esta furioso.

Se acercó al closet que estaba pegado a una pared y se quedó inmóvil con la mente en blanco. Pero tras medio minuto volvió a ponerse violento y dio un puñetazo contra la madera lastimándose en el acto, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba no le importo ni un poco.

Su mismo estado de ebriedad provocó que al darse la vuelta se resbalara y se hiciera una contusión en la frente.

Pero un momento de calma fue lo único que necesitó para revivir aquel fatídico diecinueve de Junio hace poco más de un año.

_19 de Junio, 5:10 p.m_

_Autobús, si que odiaba ir en autobús, desde que tenía conocimiento de mi existencia he odiado los medios de transporte. Mas esta vez tenía una razón especial para hacer el sacrificio: Una cita. Sinceramente yo ni sabia de que se trataba pero Happy me había dicho que la primer cita es una ocasión especial e inolvidable y que por eso yo debía de tomármela en serio._

_Precisamente el me acompañaba y no comprendía por que yo había tomado la absurda decisión de viajar en autobús –Oye Natsu ¿eres masoquista o que?- me preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Debo de llegar temprano, no quiero hacerla esperar- respondí con voz cansada, era difícil mantenerse concentrado, mi estomago estaba revuelto primeramente por el viaje y en segundo lugar por los nervios que me daba la cita, en verdad no sabia lo que me esperaba pero me imaginaba algo emocionante. _

_-Pues se ve que la quieres mucho- opinó Happy con un tono de voz que mostraba que estaba preocupado por mi salud ¡Genial, al menos no estaba en su modo fastidioso!_

_El transporte continuó su camino, a este paso llegaría hasta antes de la hora en que había quedado pasar por ella. Mas cuando iba a la mitad del trayecto, aconteció un percance; el conductor del autobús cometió un error e impacto a otro autobús, el choque hizo que todos cayéramos de nuestros asientos, fue una tremenda sacudida que inclusive me hizo vomitar._

_Tres minutos fueron lo que necesité para recuperarme, lo primero que hice fue verificar que Happy estuviera bien, lo encontré a un lado de mi ¡Que alivio! solo estaba algo atarantado. Algunas de las personas que viajaban en el autobús si estaban heridas y necesitaban ayuda, pero yo no podía con tantos solo, así que decidí salir del autobús en busca de ayuda y así lo hice con Happy entre mis brazos._

_Al llegar afuera me quede sorprendido al darme cuenta de que ya había paramédicos y ambulancias rodeando los dos autobuses. Vaya, había resultado que el choque se había dado cercas de el hospital general, que suerte. En cuanto di unos cuantos pasos, un par de paramédicos acudieron a mí, uno de ellos me pidió que le entregara a Happy lo cual hice._

_-El gato estará bien, pero recomendamos reposo- me dijo casi al instante._

_-Oye Happy ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti mas tarde al hospital general?- le pregunté sabiendo que no tenia tiempo de volver a casa. El me contesto con un leve "Aye". Ya no había de que preocuparse, ahora debía de ir a mi cita, si me apuraba llegaría a tiempo._

_-Espere, su brazo- me llamó el otro paramédico, a juzgar por su cara, había algo que lo perturbaba, yo volteé a ver mis brazos y me di cuenta de que tenia un hombro dislocado, curiosamente ni me dolía._

_-Tenemos que acomodarle el hueso cuanto antes, esta obstruyendo la circulación- me dijo nuevamente_

_-No se preocupe, yo me lo acomodo en el camino, tengo prisa y debo llegar a un compromiso cuanto antes- le expliqué al paramédico, sabiendo muy bien que el quedarme a que me atendieran implicaba atrasarme mucho._

_Otros tres paramédicos se me acercaron y uno de ellos me habló –Joven, tenemos órdenes directas de la jefa del hospital general, Polyushka-sama, nuestra obligación es atender a todos los heridos, si a usted le pasa algo malo por no atenderlo ella nos matara-._

_Por mas que intenté convencerlos, ellos nunca me dejaron ir hasta que me acomodaron el hombro, si que dolió. Ese percance me hizo perder diez minutos, los cuales resultarían ser la diferencia._

_En cuanto me atendieron, me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude, ya iba tarde, no iba llegar a tiempo y no quería preocupar a Lisanna._

_Tardé como quince minutos en llegar a mi destino, al fin me detuve a tomar aire estando ya a unos quince metros de la casa de Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna por supuesto. _

_Fue cuando sucedió la tragedia, todo pasó en menos de ocho segundos:_

_Ella venia saliendo de la puerta principal de su casa, su vista iba al frente, mas no me veía, al dar tres pasos quedó de pie y recogió del suelo lo que al parecer era su bolsa, al levantarse entonces me vio a lo lejos, por la distancia a la que se encontraba solo pude darme cuenta que me sonrió. Apenas iba a dar mi primer paso para ir con ella, cuando… sucedió._

_Un monto de escombros y materiales de construcción cayeron desde la azotea y la sepultó. Así de rápido e imprevisto la había perdido._

_No podía moverme, mis músculos no reaccionaban y mi mente mucho menos, me encontraba conmocionado, mi cerebro no lograba procesar e interpretar lo que mis ojos acababan de presenciar, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar su nombre a todo pulmón._

_En menos de treinta segundos Mira y Elfman salieron a ver lo que había sucedido, estaban aterrados y asustados, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas comenzaron a retirar los escombros._

_Yo no podía siquiera reaccionar. Por que sencillamente no me podía creer como es que había llegado a suceder algo así, era tan irreal, tan ilógico._

_Ese diecinueve de Junio la perdí, me regaló su ultima sonrisa… ella siempre sonrió, hasta el final. _

_De vuelta al presente 4:10 a.m_

-Ella siempre sonreía- balbuceo Natsu cerrando los ojos –Ella jamás me querría ver sintiéndome así- dijo recargándose en la pared. Así duró un par de minutos hasta que una voz femenina en su interior se hizo presente

-"_Fue un accidente Natsu, tu no tuviste la culpa. Tienes que vivir_"-

El Dragneel abrió los ojos, era como si Lisanna le hubiera hablado.

En realidad sucedía que lo que le había hablado era su subconsciente, dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante

-Es verdad, no tuve la culpa, todo fue un accidente- admitió dándose cuenta de su error -De ahora en adelante no permitiré que nada me detenga. Voy a seguir- dijo con determinación, entonces se puso de pie y decidió salir del cuarto de una vez por todas, pero al caminar se encontró con que casi en la puerta estaba tirada esa foto del atardecer que había encontrado antes, el marco de esta foto estaba roto, era claro que el la había lanzado en su arranque de ira. Recogió el marco y comenzó a retirar la foto, quería conservarla para el, para así recordar lo que ella le dijo aquella vez, para no cometer el mismo error en el que estas ultimas semanas había caído; estar aferrado al pasado.

Al quitar la foto, Natsu se encontró con una sorpresa, entre la foto y el marco había un papel doblado ya algo amarillento. No dudó en tomarlo y abrirlo, allí estaba escrito un mensaje.

"_Hace un par de días, platique con Natsu mientras estábamos observando el sol"_

El pelirosa detuvo la lectura, este mensaje definitivamente trataba sobre es misma ocasión que el había recordado

-"_Ese día el estaba melancólico, que raro, pocas veces lo había visto en ese estado. Resultó que extrañaba a su padre Ígneel. Mas le hice ver que debía de seguir adelante, que lamentar el pasado no sirve de nada. Que bien me sentí al ver como se le levantaba el ánimo ¡fuerte, decidido e inquebrantable! Ese es el Natsu que yo y todos los que lo conocemos hemos llegado a amar. Mas debo admitir que no me dejó terminar de decir todo lo que quería comunicarle, me he quedado con las ganas. Por eso estoy aquí escribiéndolo como si se lo dijera frente a frente. Esto es un mensaje para Natsu:"_-

Natsu se detuvo y sonrió con anticipación, que suerte tenia de poder sacarse esa duda sobre esas últimas palabras. No tenia miedo, no tenia dolor, todo eso ya era parte del pasado, solo quería saber.

-"_Natsu, conocerte ha sido una de las mas grandes dichas de mi vida, debo confesar que eres una persona muy especial y que tu fuerza de voluntad es lo que brilla en ti. Nunca cambies eso de ti, nunca borres esa sonrisa y nunca dejes de pelear contra la adversidad. Incluso si un día nos separáramos de alguna manera tu debes de seguir con tu vida. No es que sea mórbida, pero como ya te dije antes, "el futuro es impredecible". Por eso llega un día en que ya no podamos estar juntos, incluso si yo llegase a morir, mi deseo para ti seguiría siendo el mismo; que vivas una vida plena y llena de satisfacciones, que sigas conociendo nuevas personas, que continúes dando todo por tus amigos y que nunca, pero nunca dejes de amar._

_Te quiere: Lisanna" _–

Una lágrima de Natsu cayó sobre el papel abierto que mantenía entre sus manos, pero esa lágrima no era una de dolor y lamento como las que había derramado por mucho tiempo, era una lágrima de felicidad. Se sentía como si se hubiera liberado de una gran carga, como si su vida cobrara sentido de nuevo.

-¡Lisanna voy cumplir tu deseo!- gritó con tal convicción que se asemejaba al rugido de un dragón. Ahora que sabía que era lo que ella pensaba sobre el, no había mas razón para seguir añorando el pasado ¡Natsu Dragneel volvía a ser el mismo!

Se encontraba lleno de adrenalina y contentamiento, era feliz ¡era feliz de nuevo!

A diferencia de hace algunas horas, ahora era capaz de recordar a Lisanna a la vez que sonreía. Ahora el pasado era algo para atesorar y no para añorar con vehemencia.

Tan alegre estaba que se le hizo fácil beberse una cerveza mas.

Tras terminarse la bebida alcohólica, fue al peinador de Lisanna y vio una foto de ella. Por el efecto de las botellas comenzó a hablarle como si fuera la chica a quien viera –Aun estando lejos de mí, me has ayudado. Gracias Lisanna-

El Dragneel colocó la foto con cuidado en el peinador y entonces volteó a ver la salida del cuarto. Al fin era libre de todo sentimiento negativo.

-Mmh se me esta ocurriendo una súper-mega broma para el pervertido nudista Gray-

Cuando el chico se disponía a irse, un mareo lo obligó a sentarse en la cama, su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y una confusión mental le acaeció. Tuvo que recostarse en la cama, era una sensación extraña pero no molesta en si.

Natsu nunca pudo levantarse, se fue adormeciendo hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño. Era la primera vez que se emborrachaba y su cuerpo no había sido capaz de tolerar esa última botella.

* * *

_Tiempo después, en casa de Levi 9:30 a.m_

Lucy abría los ojos lentamente, se encontraba aun semidormida por lo que al momento no recordaba donde estaba, apenas estiraba sus músculos, cuando algo la perturbó

-"_¡La escuela!_"- pensó ella terminándose de despertar de golpe, mas al salir de su bolsa de dormir vio todas las chicas dormidas a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba

-"_Es sábado, que bendición que no haya clases_"- se dijo sintiéndose complacida. Observo el reloj, solo había dormido como seis horas, algo inusual después de una noche tan activa.

Bostezando una ultima vez, se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar ropa casual, como las demás estaba dormidas, ahí mismo se cambió y quedó lista. A continuación sacó su cepillo de dientes y tras echar un último vistazo a las bellas durmientes, salió del cuarto.

Rápidamente llegó al baño, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y sonrió al espejo, así le gustaba ser, positiva.

Tras abandonar el baño fue a la cocina y que sorpresa se llevo al encontrarse a Mirajane de pie asomándose por la ventana observando la calle que pasa por enfrente de la casa de Levi.

La secretaria del instituto Fairy escuchó los pasos de la Heartphilia y se dio la vuelta y la saludó –Buenos días Lucy-

-Buenos días Mira. Me ganaste en levantarse temprano- bromeó Lucy –Por cierto ¿Qué hacías allí en la ventana?- preguntó con discreción tratando de no verse como una entrometida.

Mirajane dejó salir un suspiro –Veras, Elfman me había dicho que pasaría por mi a las nueve, pero no ha llegado. Estoy empezando a sospechar que se le olvidó y se quedó dormido-

-¿Vives muy lejos?-

-No tanto, el problema no es la caminada sino como llevar mis cosas- le dijo la albina mostrándole todo el equipaje que se había traído a la pijamada.

Lucy alzó el pulgar –En ese caso déjame ayudarte. Te acompañare a tu casa y te daré una mano con tus cosas-

-Ay Lucy eres tan buena- le dijo Mirajane muy agradecida de poder contar con la altruista rubia.

Las dos dejaron un mensaje en la mesa y entonces se fueron de la casa de la McGarden. Durante todo el camino se la pasaron platicando sobre la pijamada, sobre la escuela, sobre si Gildartz habría ido por el auto que "se ganó" y claro, Mira de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario sobre Fried y Lucy sobre Natsu. Tan bien conversaron que para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Mirajane y ni siquiera les había cansado el cargar tantas cosas.

Mirajane sacó su llave y empezó a abrir la puerta de su casa -Lucy, gracias por haberme ayudado. Si quieres le habló a Elfman para que pasé por tus cosas y te lleve a tu residencia-

Lucy comenzó a negar al oferta de Mira haciendo ademanes con las manos –No te apures, ya volveré mas tarde con Levi, somos grandes amigas y no hay problema con que le deje mis pertenencias por un rato mas-

-Bueno Lucy, al menos pasa adentro de mi casa para servirte un vaso de agua y a que descanses- le invitó Mirajane abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Claro que si. Wow tu casa se ve mas grande desde adentro- se maravilló la Heartphilia en entrar notando inmediatamente como al parecer había muchos cuartos en la enorme casa.

-Jiji todos me dice eso cuando entran- la Albina se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos y con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su labio inferior. Frente a ella estaba una botella de cerveza vacía

-Mmh ahora se por que Elfman no fue a recogerme- dijo a continuación recuperándose de la sorpresa. Recogiendo el envase comenzó a caminar por un pasillo acompañada de Lucy.

-Elfman toma, bueno pues todos los hombres lo hace, bueno Natsu me dijo que el no lo hace- le comentó Lucy caminando lado a lado con ella y viéndola a la cara.

-¡Pero que es esto!- gritó Mirajane asustando a Lucy. Pasaba que en pasillo estaba todo tirado con basura, mas botellas de cerveza e incluso ropa sucia. Ahora si, Mirajane comenzó a sospechar que había sucedido algo malo en su casa

-Donde esta Elfman, debo hablar con el-

Lucy notó un tono de inconformidad en la voz de la generalmente tranquila joven.

Las dos prosiguieron con su camino y conforme avanzaban seguían encontrándose con un desorden.

Mirajane caminaba tan acelerada que pronto llegó a su destino; el cuarto de Elfman. Lucy se quedó atrás con educación dejando que la dueña de la casa se encargara de todo.

-Elfman voy a entrar- avisó la de ojos azules estando de pie frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano, entonces abrió la perilla y al entrar vio que en la cama había un bulto cubierto completamente por un cobertizo –¡Despierta dormilón!- le gritó. Al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó al bulto para quitarle el cobertizo de encima.

-Mirajane se ve alterada, su hermano si que es desastroso, ya no me voy a quejar de lo desordenado que es Natsu- decía la rubia cuando escuchó un tremendo grito de Mirajane. Alarmada entro al cuarto y se encontró con que Mirajane seguía gritando en pánico señalando con el dedo índice a la cama -¿Qué pasa Mira?- le preguntó acercándose a la alterada mujer, al ver que había en la cama no pudo evitar gritar ella también -¡Kyaaaaaa Gray!-

Resultaba que Gray estaba dormido en la cama de Elfman, _completamente_ desnudo. Por eso Mirajane se había espantado al quitarle la cobija de encima. Lucy salió primero del shock y volvió a cubrir al Fullbuster.

-Eh, um, que rayos ¿Dónde estoy? Ugh mi cabeza- empezó a balbucear el chico despertándose tras oír semejantes gritos.

-Gray explica ¿que haces aquí?- le preguntó Lucy acercándosele indignada.

-Um, Juvia ¿Juvia eres tu?- preguntó el confundido chico tallándose los ojos, incapaz de identificar esa voz.

-Lucy, déjalo. Me parece que esta crudo ¡Argh Elfman, me las va a pagar!- renegó Mirajane poniendo una cara de enojo. Lucy se quedó impactada, jamás de los jamases había visto a la tranquila mujer tan furiosa como en estos momentos, quizás esta era la Mirajane de antes, la que según Erza, era tan aterrorizante como un demonio.

Lucy no tuvo otra opción más que seguir a la enfurecida albina. Ambas observaban como toda la casa era un completo desorden, hasta las paredes estaban sucias, incluso había muebles movidos fuera de lugar y un horrendo olor a alcohol impregnaba el ambiente. Tras caminar bastante al fin dieron con Elfman quien estaba profundamente dormido en el suelo chupándose el dedo como un bebé. Mirajane fue a con el y se arrodillo a su lado, entonces lo comenzó a sacudir violentamente -¡Despierta holgazán!-

-Uff, Nee-chan- fueron las primeras palabras del peliblanco, su aliento y su cuerpo apestaban a alcohol y sus ojos estaban bien rojos.

-¡Explícame que paso aquí!- le gritó la ama de casa totalmente fuera de control sacudiéndolo aun mas. Lucy solo observaba la escena asustada.

-Hice una fiesta en tu ausencia, invite a los chicos de la escuela. Ayayay todo da vueltas- explicó el fortachón todo mareado y atontado.

La expresión de Mirajane se volvió aun mas atemorizante y su ira alcanzó niveles nunca antes vistos -¡¿Por que ***** organizaste esta fiesta sin avisarme? ¡Maldita sea, mira como dejaron la casa! ¿Donde están los malditos que hicieron todo esto?-

Elfman intentó ponerse de pie pero no fue capaz -En la sala de fiestas deberían de estar. Vino todo el grupo de segundo, más los conserjes, Bixlow y Happy. Ugh no recuerdo nada con claridad ¿acaso hable con una chica por teléfono? Me parece que si, estuve muy feliz, pero no logro recordar por que-

-¡Pues ni te atrevas a ponerte feliz, por que ahorita mismo te ajusticio! Es mas, hoy vas a limpiar TODA la casa tu SOLO ¡Vámonos Lucy, hay que sacar a patadas a los desastrosos!- indicó Mirajane con autoridad, dejando a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

-"_No quiero maltratar a nadie_"- pensaba Lucy a la vez que seguía a la furiosa chica

Cuando las dos al fin llegaron al cuarto de fiestas, se encontraron con el montón de desastrosos regados por todo el cuarto; algunos con botellas de cerveza medio llenas en sus manos, lo cual indicaba que habían caído dormidos mientras se emborrachaban. Por allí estaba Max dormido sobre la mesa de billar y los conserjes Wakaba y Macao abrazados de una manera muy comprometedora. Sin embargo lo que Lucy notó de inmediato es que ni Natsu ni Loki estaban allí, eso era un alivio, ya que eso significaba que se salvarían del "juicio" de Mira. Pero por otro lado se dio cuenta de que Happy estaba tirado panza para arriba junto a Bixlow.

Corriendo se acercó al gato y lo tomó en sus brazos -¡Happy despierta!-

-Otro ratito mas Natsu- se quejó el pequeño animal acurrucándose en los brazos de Lucy –Mmh esta cama esta suavecita- habló semidormido sintiendo los pechos de Lucy.

Por otro lado, Mirajane mantenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba agitada, observó un micrófono tirado en el suelo, entonces se le ocurrió conectarlo a una de las enormes bocinas en las que Elfman había puesto la música, subiendo el volumen al máximo, acercó el micrófono a sus labios y tras tomar aire, gritó a todo pulmón –¡Arriba todos!-

Todo el cuarto retumbó con el amplificado grito de la secretaria, los chicos se despertaron asustados, Max se cayó de la mesa de billar, Macao y Wakaba se separaron, Alzack se levantó y se dio un golpe en la nuca con una mesa y hasta Happy se espantó tanto que se esponjó. Ningún chico sabia lo que pasaba, pero todos en común empezaron a quejarse de muchas cosas; que les dolía la cabeza, que se morían de sed, que tenían el estomago revuelto y otro sinfín de consecuencias de la cruda.

-Órale, quiero que todos se larguen de mi casa, levántense bola de *****- les dijo Mirajane agresivamente acercándoseles. Todos sin excepción se quedaron estupefactos observando a ese extraño ser que nunca habían visto antes, una chica terrible, que por la manera en que los veía y les gritaba, parecía como si los fuera a matar.

* * *

_Un par de minutos después_

Los hombres abandonaban la casa saliendo por la puerta en fila, todos estaban cabizbajos, adoloridos y daban pena. Mas Mirajane no sentía ni un poco de compasión por ellos, los apuraba y les gritaba tratándolos como su fuesen basura. Al fin todos salieron de manera que solo quedaron Lucy, Mirajane y el tramposo Happy quien se había salvado de ese trato solo por ser un animal, aparte de que era el único que no estaba crudo.

Mirajane exhaló aire lentamente, enseguida fue a sentarse en un sillón cercano, comenzó a sobarse la sien, estaba estresada y agotada tras su arranque de ira –Oh dios mío, hace años que no me encolerizaba tanto-

Lucy simplemente la miraba, hasta ella que no había tenido nada que ver se había asustado. Happy por el contrario, se encontraba muy pensativo.

-Oye Lucy, no vi salir a Natsu ni a Leo, solo ellos dos faltaron- le comentó a la rubia

-Es verdad, un momento- pausó ella analizando bien las palabras del azulado -¿Me estas diciendo que ellos vinieron a la fiesta de borrachera?-

-¡Aye! Y según se ve están desaparecidos-

-¿Sucede algo Lucy?- preguntó Mirajane

-No nada- mintió la Heartphilia, acto seguido se fue muy sospechosamente, tras lo cual Happy fue a seguirla. Mirajane solo les miró extrañada, pero luego continuó con sus ejercicios de relajamiento.

-Debemos de encontrarlos Happy- le dijo la rubia quien se encontraba bastante preocupada. Los dos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar en distintos cuartos.

Tras unos cinco minutos de búsqueda, Lucy encontró algo que la dejo petrificada; en el cuarto que al parecer pertenecía a Mira había sangre, así es, en el suelo había un charco de sangre y muchas mas manchas por el suelo. La rubia comenzó a imaginar lo peor, que algo les había sucedido a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida.

-"_Lucy, tranquila, piensa claro_"- se dijo a ella misma cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones, en esos momentos comenzó a escuchar gritos descontrolados de Mirajane, esto la llenó de esperanza, quizás estaba regañando a alguno de los chicos que buscaba, lo cual era algo bueno.

Tras correr y correr llegó adonde estaba Mirajane y se decepcionó al ver que la albina simplemente regañaba a Elfman, quien ni se defendía, solo aceptaba las duras palabras de su hermana con sumisión.

Mirajane detuvo sus regaños al darse cuenta de que Lucy los observaba, la cara de terror que la Heartphilia mostraba le preocupó

-¿Lucy estas bien?-

-S-si- respondió de una manera poco convincente, sin decir ni una palabra mas se dio la vuelta y se alejo con pasos acelerados.

Tan alterada había estado, que apenas se le acababa de ocurrir marcar el número de celular de Natsu

-Natsu contesta, vamos contesta- comenzó a balbucear desesperada, esperando que su novio le respondiera la llamada, algo que desafortunadamente no sucedió.

A continuación se dedicó a buscar el número de Leo. Que decepción se llevo al recordar que no lo tenia -¿Pero como puede ser posible que nunca se lo haya pedido?-

En estos momentos, la desesperación la tenia controlada y en su mente solo imaginaba las peores situaciones posibles. Natsu su novio y Loki su amigo, los dos eran muy valiosos para ella y si les pasaba algo malo, quien sabe que haría.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el segundo piso_

Mirajane caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso de su casa, andaba buscando a Lucy. En el momento que había contemplado la cara de Lucy, una inquietud le había acaecido, presentía que algo desagradable le había acontecido a la rubia.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy contéstame!- comenzó a gritar mientras seguía su camino, hasta se asomaba adentro de los cuartos con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí.

Llegó un momento en el que se encontró con algo inusual; aquel cuarto al que casi nunca entraban ni ella ni Elfman, se encontraba con la puerta abierta. ¿Significaba eso que uno de los invitados de Elfman había entrado allí dentro?

Por mas que le urgiera dar con Lucy, tenia la necesidad de saber si alguno de los desastrosos había hecho destrozos en el cuarto que perteneció a su hermana.

Tomo el marco de la puerta y la abrió completamente, la imagen que a continuación presencio la impacto tanto que perdió las fuerzas, cayo al piso y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que gritar completamente aterrada.

_Dentro del cuarto, en esos precisos momentos._

Natsu despertó de golpe al escuchar un gran grito, sin embargo al abrir los ojos los cerró de inmediato como si se fueran a quemar. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse poco a poco a la iluminación de la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, pero su vista estaba borrosa, no podía vislumbrar nada con claridad, entonces sintió como si la habitación estuviera dando vueltas, o que el techo estuviera girando. Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos para cubrirse la vista, al sentir esa sensación de que el cuarto estuviera moviéndose le causaba mareo y a continuación siempre venia la nausea. ¿Por qué tenia esos extraños síntomas a esa hora de la mañana? Escasos recuerdos venían a su mente mas aun estaba desconcertado. A tientas con su mano derecha encontró el buro y usándolo como soporte se intento incorporar, pero un horrible dolor de huesos lo azotaron en ese momento lo devolvieron a la cama. Respiro y exhalo tres veces y entonces volvió a intentar incorporase, a duras penas lo logro, pero se puso de pie con ayuda de la pared.

Aun en su estado tan lamentable, logro escuchar una voz femenina que decía "_Mira ¿Qué sucede?_" el volteó en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y medio abriendo los ojos pudo darse cuenta de que en la puerta de el cuarto había dos siluetas femeninas.

Su mente se aclaró un poco mas, el estaba en un cuarto, si ahora que recordaba el había asistido a la fiesta de Elfman, poco a poco iba despertando mas y dándose cuenta de su situación. Nuevamente una sensación molesta en sus ojos lo obligo a cerrarlos un poco reduciendo así su campo visual, pero aun así logro darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de un tremendo desorden, incluso la cama donde el se encontraba estaba llena de objetos y lo que al parecer eran varios recipientes de vidrio, tenia una tremenda sed y pensando en que alguno de esos recipientes tuviera agua, cogió uno con su mano izquierda ¡Rayos, se sentía fatal!

Con dificultad logro ponerse de pie, necesitaba agua, necesitaba respuestas, quizás esas chicas que estaba en la puerta podrían darle la respuesta. Por ese motivo comenzó a caminar rumbo a ellas, pero con cada paso que daba sentía como si se fuera a caer, su equilibrio era pésimo ¿Qué había sucedido con el?

De pronto al llegar a la mitad entre la cama y la puerta, mas recuerdos llegaron a su mente; En la fiesta de Elfman, todo mundo había consumido alcohol. Utilizando su sentido del olfato, se percató de que el cuarto olía alcohol, no, no solo el cuarto _el _también tenia ese olor. A continuación se percató de que en su mano izquierda traía una botella ¡Era una botella de cerveza vacía! De hecho había muchas mas en todo el cuarto.

–"_¡Me emborraché!"_- pensó con coraje, su mente se estaba aclarando, el había tomado. A pesar de que Ígneo le había advertido desde pequeño que no estaba bien pasarse de de copas, el había desobedecido. El enojo provocó que sin pensar apretara la botella con fuerza hasta hacerla añicos, los pedazos de vidrio cayeron al suelo acompañados de gotas de sangre, se había cortado en la palma de la mano

Aunque le ardía y dolía la herida, escuchó que una de las chicas gritaba desesperadamente "¡_Mira, vámonos Mirajane_!"

Al menos una de las chicas estaba asustada, pero el no podía detenerse, necesitaba hacerles algunas preguntas, así que reanudó su marcha. Al ir caminando, pisó un objeto con sus pies descalzos, poniendo la mirada al suelo, pudo ver tirado el diario de Lisanna. Esto nuevamente hizo que recordara aun mas lo que el había hecho en la fiesta.

-"_Jeje, creo que a pesar de todo, valió la pena_"- pensó sonriendo levemente, ahora al fin ya recordaba todo lo que había sucedido. Quizás se había emborrachado, pero la ganancia había sido mucho mayor por que se había liberado.

Tras continuar su camino, al fin logro salir del cuarto, esta vez una sensación de vértigo se hizo presente arruinándole el buen humor, hasta tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para evitar caer. Pero a pesar de esto, centró su atención en las chicas; una de cabellos blancos estaba siendo abrazada por una rubia.

-¿Lucy, Lucy eres tu?- preguntó sintiéndose muy contento de verla, era curioso que le aliviara y alegrara tanto tenerla frente a el. Quería correr y abrazarla como si no le hubiera visto en días, mas no podía hacerlo, por que su cuerpo se lo impedía

-Natsu ¿Qué te paso?- le preguntó Lucy consternada por el mal estado físico del chico.

Natsu alzó la vista y quiso sonreírle, pero nuevamente su estado físico se lo impidió. Quería que ella fuera la primera en enterarse del gran avance al que había llegado durante la fiesta de Elfman

-Lu-Lucy… yo… se acabó- le dijo en voz baja, se sentía tan desforzado que no había podido sonar muy claro y convincente. Esto lo fastidió ya que en realidad quería comunicárselo con júbilo y energías ¡maldita cruda que traía!

Lucy dio un paso atrás y su expresión facial se torno de sorpresa y miedo a la vez. El hecho de que Natsu hablara y se viera tan desganado, combinado con sus propias inquietudes hizo que interpretara las palabras de otra manera –Natsu, no te entiendo ¿estas diciendo que lo nuestro terminó?-

Natsu apretó los dientes debido a su frustración. Que al fin hubiera superado lo de Lisanna, significaba todo lo contrario. Al fin podría estar contento y satisfecho y ¿Por qué no? Podría amar. ¿Cómo se atrevía Lucy a preguntarle si iban a terminar? ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Esto apenas empezaba! La Heartphilia era la persona mas cercana a el, su mejor amiga y aunque el la hubiera lastimado, no la iba a dejar ir por que a ella era la persona a la que mas necesitaba en su vida ¡Ahora si serian novios en todo el sentido de la palabra!

Ya no había nada que lo detuviera, nada que lo cegara. Lucy era divertida, agradable y bonita, cualidades atrayentes, no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y viéndola a los ojos, le hizo saber su resolución.

-Te he preocupado y hecho enfadar, no quiero más juegos. T-te prometo, Lucy yo te doy mi pa-palabra, que por mi parte no terminare contigo. No te voy a dejar-

La vista del joven se comenzó a nublar y sus músculos fueron perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco, lo cual era comprensible, ya que el había tomado mas que cualquier otro durante la celebración.

Iba a caer, pero justo cuando perdía el conocimiento balbuceó unas ultimas palabras -No quiero estar solo…- el Dragneel no alcanzó a terminar su frase y solo se quedó en su mente –"_Quiero estar contigo_"-

Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue a una Lucy muy asustada, perdió el conocimiento y ya no supo nada más.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Lucy alarmada por todo lo que acababa de suceder, y es que era tan extraño. Le confundía que de la nada Natsu le prometiera que no la dejaría, y eso de que no quería mas juegos era ilógico ¿acaso estaba diciendo que el solo había jugado con ella? Se le hacia difícil creerle y ya sospechaba que todo era consecuencia del alcohol.

-Lucy, no te asustes tanto, solo esta intoxicado- habló Mirajane poniéndose a un lado de la rubia tomándola por sorpresa, había salido del shock y nadie se había dado cuenta

–Parece como si fuera la primera vez que toma hasta este punto, su organismo no esta acostumbrado a tanto exceso- añadió observando al inconsciente joven

-Mirajane, explícame que paso aquí ¿Por qué te quedaste en shock? ¿Qué hacia Natsu allí dentro?- preguntó Lucy tratando de levantar a Natsu en vano ya que estaba pesado. La ama de la casa bajó la vista evitando hacer contacto visual, no parecía tener la disposición de hablar, más de sus labios salieron unas palabras

-Ese cuarto donde estaba el, es el cuarto de Lisanna, mi hermana que ahora esta en coma- explico la de ojos azules con melancolía y dolor en su corazón.

Lucy se quedó pensando –"_Entonces Natsu encontró el cuarto de ella y se sintió tan mal al recordarla que terminó abusando de las bebidas alcohólicas_"-

Mirajane volvió a expresarse dejando los acontecimientos tristes atrás y concentrándose en lo que ahora era más importante -Cambiando de tema, Natsu se encuentra muy mal y necesita atención. Seria bueno incluso hacer una visita rápida al medico, por que se ve muy pero muy intoxicado. Lastima que acabo de mandar a Elfman a que trajera muchos artículos de limpieza para limpiar toda la casa-

-Necesitamos que un chico nos ayude a levantarlo, pero todos su pusieron borrachos- dijo Lucy haciendo memoria.

Mirajane sacó su celular y pronto encontró un numero de un chico que no habían encontrado ebrio -¿Qué tal Leo?-

Lucy se acordó de su preocupación y comenzó a suplicarle a Mirajane que le llamara –Si háblale, quiero saber como está-

La albina estuvo de acuerdo y marcó el número del león de Fairy Tail

-Bueno, Leo ¿Cómo estas? Ah ya veo. Oye Lucy y yo queríamos ver si nos puedes hacer un favor-

_Veinte minutos después_

Lucy y Mira esperaban la llegada de Leo, sentadas en un sillón de la sala, ya en otro sillón habían recostado a duras penas a Natsu quien les había resultado bastante cargado.

Cuando el pelinaranja había dicho por teléfono que si daría una mano y que tenia un auto, ambas se habían sentido aliviadas.

Al fin el sonido de un claxon llamó la atención de ambas y asomándose por la ventana pudieron notar que el chico acababa de llegar en un auto deportivo de los sesentas, de esos clásicos que les gusta mucho a las personas.

Las dos salieron al encuentro de Leo, quien a su vez al verlas bajo de su auto para recibirlas.

-Loki ¿De donde sacaste ese carro?- Le preguntó Lucy con sorpresa, ya que Leo siempre viajaba en camión a la escuela.

-Es de mi padre, me lo regaló cuando entré a la escuela. Antes solía dar paseos a mis novias y lucirme en el, pero eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora que soy otro, no me gusta sacarlo por que llama mucho la atención y pues ya no es mi estilo andar haciendo eso- explicó el de lentes azules con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que siempre aparecía cuando estaba frente a Lucy.

-Eso lo explica todo-

-Bueno chicas, díganme donde esta Natsu para trasladarlo- les dijo sin perder mas tiempo con aspectos irrelevantes, había que atender al Dragneel.

* * *

_Otra media hora después_

Loki y Lucy ya habían llevado a Natsu con un medico a que lo revisara, afortunadamente lo único que necesitaba el pobre chico era rehidratarse, descansar y consumir analgésicos para combatir todos los malestares. Ahora en estos momentos, discutían sobre que hacer.

Leo volteó a ver a Natsu por el espejo retrovisor -Es la primera vez que toma hasta quedar ebrio, por eso le está cobrando tanta factura. Si que la está pasando mal-

De pronto, Natsu comenzó a arrugar la frente y a alzar una mano al aire estando dormido.

-Y ahora esta teniendo pesadillas- comentó el conductor del coche quien ya entendía más o menos sobre que estaba soñando el intoxicado chico.

Lucy se encontraba algo cabizbaja. Aun lo lograba descifrar que significaba esa promesa de Natsu

-Oye Loki, muchas gracias por darme la mano con Natsu- le agradeció dejando sus problemas de corazón a un lado. Más no su expresión decaída.

-Vamos Lucy, ya sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo en todo, sea cual sea la situación yo estaré aquí para ayudarte- le aseguró el elegante chico y aunque sus palabras sonaran tan melosas las decía con una enorme convicción. No obstante Lucy seguía distante y con la expresión perdida.

Natsu de repente, se tranquilizó y estando dormido sonrió como si saliera de esa pesadilla, de sus labios salieron unas palabras que hicieron que Lucy se sintiera feliz –_Lucy, te quiero_-

Loki notó como la tristeza de Lucy se disipaba, unas cuantas palabras de un dormido Natsu le habían levantado el animo mas que todas las palabras de apoyo que el le había dicho.

No podía negarlo; Natsu significaba mucho para Lucy, pero el quería oír que tanto de los mismos labios de ella.

-Lucy, hay una pregunta algo indiscreta que quisiera hacerte ¿Qué sientes por Natsu?-

La chica recordó aquella conversación que había tenido con Levi, aun tenia marcados esos momentos emocionales en los que se había librado de toda duda y había hablado directamente en lo que sentía. No se iba a engañar nunca mas, por esa razón hablo con determinación diciendo toda la verdad en un par de palabras –Lo amo-

-Ya veo- respondió Loki conteniéndose, sabia que el se lo había buscado. Era la pura verdad, Lucy aun quería a Natsu y el no parecía tener oportunidad. Pero no, no se iba a rendir.

-Ahem, Lucy ¿Qué vas a hacer con Natsu?- le preguntó fingiendo estar como si nada hubiera pasado

-Creo que lo voy a llevar a mi apartamento para atenderlo, no se me haría bien dejarlo solo en su casa con Happy, el gato no sabrá ni que hacer-

-Ok, te llevo entonces- le dijo el con seriedad. Lucy notó como el estado anímico de el había cambiado al recibir la respuesta a su primer pregunta, era obvio que el que ella le dijera que amaba a Natsu no le había caído muy bien al Leo.

En menos de quince minutos, Loki la dejó en su apartamento y tras ayudar a llevar a Natsu hasta la cama de ella, se despidió y se fue a su casa.

Ese súbito cambio en el chico hizo que una duda resultara en la mente de Lucy –"¿_Sera que yo le gusto_?"-

La Heartphilia sacó la idea de su mente y se concentró en atender a Natsu, quien al parecer no despertaría en un buen rato. Ni se esperaba que ese día todo cambiaria para siempre

* * *

_Seis horas más tarde_

Lucy observaba a Natsu dormir plácidamente en la cama. Parecía un enorme bebé.

Verlo de esa manera hizo que se pintará una sonrisa en la vista de ella.

Se acercó y tomó una mano de el y suspiró –Natsu, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, yo sigo viéndote como mas que un amigo, es algo que ya no puedo cambiar-

La Heartphilia fue al buró que estaba a un lado de su cama y allí acomodó una botella de agua y unos electrolitos orales, por si acaso el Dragneel se despertara, saciara la terrible sed que probablemente tendría.

Tras esto abandonó el cuarto para ir a darse una buena ducha en el baño.

Pero el chico no duró solo por mucho tiempo, solo cinco minutos después, entró la única chica que siempre viste un traje de sirvienta sea cual sea la situación.

-Mmh, la princesa si que se esmera por cuidar a este dormilón. No es la primera vez que el duerme aquí, como que ya le esta gustando- dijo como siempre sin la mas mínima pizca de sorpresa.

La chica de cabellos violetas se acercó mas al joven Dragneel y se dio cuanta de que tenia la ropa sucia –Debo de cambiarlo completamente de ropa- se dijo a si misma retrocediendo, yendo a un ropero, del cual sacó un conjunto de ropas para hombre.

-Otra vez tendré que hacerlo yo. Discúlpeme señorita Lucy, no debería de ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, pero no tengo opción- se disculpó hablando sola. Amenazadoramente se acercó al Natsu y comenzó a acercar sus manos a el, cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría que Virgo era una pervertida, pero su expresión facial no mostraba que ella estuviera deleitándose en lo que iba a ser.

Justo en el momento clave Natsu se despertó gritando como a veces lo suele hacer -¡Lucy!-

-Joven Natsu. La señorita Lucy se encuentra bañándose, si lo desea puedo ir a avisarle que usted ya despertó para que se apure a salir- indicó Virgo alejando sus manos de Natsu.

El distraído chico ni le había puesto atención, solo se tomaba todos los líquidos que Lucy le había dejado a un lado.

-Ah que refrescante. Así que Lucy se esta bañando, ok voy para allá- le dijo a Virgo y ahora si sintiéndose energético se fue corriendo a buscar a la chica.

Lucy por su parte seguía en su bañera, tratando de relajarse, pero por mas tranquilizante que fuera el baño, sus pensamientos le ayudaban de poco –"_Como quisiera saber si Natsu estaba hablando en serio_"-

Como si fuera por arte de magia, la puerta del baño fue abierta de golpe por Natsu quien entró maleducadamente sin pedir permiso.

Lucy hundió todo su cuerpo en el agua para que Natsu no fuera a ver de mas, dejando solo su cabeza por encima de la superficie – ¡Natsu! ¿Que no ves que me estoy bañando?- le preguntó a modo de regaño, buscando hacerle ver que debía de irse.

El bobo pelirosa no entendió que Lucy lo estaba corriendo y continuó como si nada

-Tu ducha puede esperar, pero yo no-

-¿Te sientes mal Natsu?- le preguntó ella imaginando que esa era la razón por la que el chico se había aparecido tan apresurado.

-Lucy, lo que te dije en casa de Mirajane, es la pura verdad- le recordó siendo muy directo, entonces continuó con su explicación –Anoche descubrí que Lisanna hubiera querido que yo sonriera y que diera todo por mis amigos. El pasado ya no me detendrá, voy a hacer lo que debo y lo que quiero hacer- afirmó sacando el pecho y alzando el mentón.

Lucy solo se le quedó viendo, esa manera de hablar tan franca y su temple de confianza le recordaban al Natsu que conoció y del cual se enamoró. Definitivamente no estaba mintiendo, ya que se veía revitalizado y con una mirada directa.

El salamander prosiguió con su platica –Lucy, perdona todo lo que te hice sufrir, todo lo que te lastime e incluso haberte atacado con cerdos y una bomba de lodo. Todo fue mi error, estaba atrapado en el pasado, encerrado en una ilusión. Por eso no apreciaba lo importante que eras para mi, no era yo mismo- confesó con algo de vergüenza.

Lucy aun no podía sacarse del shock, le era difícil creerse lo que Natsu le decía

-Natsu, no te culpes de todo, ahora te entiendo. Yo también me desesperé y te abandoné cuando mas me necesitabas. Y lamento haberte dicho que maduraras, hablé sin pensar. A mi me agrada que seas el Natsu feliz e infantil de siempre ¿me perdonarías Natsu?-

-Jeje, eso fue una pequeñez, descuida ahora no me importa en lo mas mínimo. Lo que quiero es que empecemos de nuevo, que lo intentemos otra vez, se que va a funcionar, por que la verdad tu...- el pelirosa se detuvo, por que le era complicado hablar de esa manera, mas cobró fuerzas casi de inmediato –Tu si eres mas que una amiga para mi-

Lucy empezó a llorar conmovida por lo que su novio le estaba diciendo -Natsu, tu… Oh dios-

-¡No llores Lucy, no quiero que llores por mi culpa jamás!- le gritó sonando incluso agresivo, pero era solo su manera de expresarse.

-"_Ha vuelto, Natsu ha vuelto_"- pensaba Lucy llorando pero de lo contenta que estaba –Natsu, yo te amo. Claro que quiero otra oportunidad para nosotros dos. Me voy a esforzar por ser una buena compañera para ti, como lo fue Lisanna y borraré el dolor que su ausencia te provoca- le prometió

Natsu dio un par de pasos al frente y se inclinó para que su cabeza estuviera más o menos al mismo nivel que la de ella

-No digas eso Lucy. No tienes por que esforzarte por ser la sustituta de Lisanna. Lo nuestro será algo nuevo y tú serás la Lucy que todo mundo quiere-

Lucy ya no podía pedir más y no encontraba palabras para expresar su gozo. Ahora todo era sincero, real y verdadero.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a comer pollo como cuando empezamos nuestra relación de novios?- preguntó Natsu buscando empezar de nuevo desde el mero principio.

-Esta bien, pero primero date un baño que andas sucio y hueles a etanol- le indicó la rubia tapándose la nariz.

Natsu se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo –Es verdad, lo haré ahora mismo- tras decir estas palabras se acercó a la bañera donde estaba Lucy y metió el pie

-Hey yo me estoy bañando ¿querías meterte junto conmigo a la bañera? ¡Pervertido!- le acusó Lucy lanzándole un jabón.

-Oh lo siento, lo olvidé por completo. Creo que debo salir jeje- rio nerviosamente, apenas dándose cuenta de lo incorrecto que había sido de su parte entrar al baño cuando Lucy se estaba bañando.

El Dragneel salió del baño riéndose alegremente de su tarugada. Se dirigía al cuarto de Lucy, cuando se encontró con una foto de Lucy tirada en el suelo. La recogió y la iba a poner en un lugar mas seguro cuando algo le vino a la mente. Sacó su cartera y de allí sacó esa vieja foto de Lisanna, tomando ambas fotos en una mano, observó con cuidado y habló a la vez que miraba la foto de la que fue su chica tiempo atrás

-Lisanna, tu dijiste que no dejará de amar y eso es lo que pienso hacer, tengo una persona a la cual voy a amar- terminó fijando su atención en el retrato de su ahora novia.

Contento, satisfecho y agradecido guardó ambas fotos en su bolsillo. Una le enseñó a amar y lo ayudó a seguir adelante. La otra lo salvó de la soledad ofreciéndole su amistad y su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio. Una del pasado, otra del presente, ambas muy importantes en su vida.

Independientemente de lo que deparará el futuro y de si volviera o no a ver a Lisanna, el iba a entregar su corazón a Lucy. Esa era su decisión final. No obstante, cierto chico no pensaba dejárselo fácil.

* * *

_En unas canchas de futbol americano, 7:00 pm_

Laxus se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados y la vista al suelo, no decía nada ni se movía. Detrás de el se encontraban sus compañeros; los Raijinshu, quienes a diferencia de el conversaban bastante sobre como se le habían pasado el día anterior.

-¡Oh dios Fried eres un idiota!- gritaba Bixlow haciendo un berrinchote, es decir tirándose al suelo y dando vueltas como rodillo.

-Bixlow, no hay nada de lo que me sienta arrepentido- le aseguró el Justine lanzando un ovoide al aire y atrapándolo con maestría. Como detalle interesante, en su cuello se podían observar marcas rojas donde las chicas lo habían besado salvajemente.

-Pero que envidia siento por ti. Para empezar pudiste oír todos sus secretos, luego contemplaste las escenas _yuri_ que simularon Erza y Cana. Después chicas semidesnudas te besaron y te bailaron sensualmente y tú te atreviste a cerrar los ojos. Y todo para que al final ni siquiera te trajeras unas fotos o unas pantis de recuerdo ¡tonto, tonto, tonto!- le insultó Bixlow casi llorando sintiéndose como si se hubiera perdido del acontecimiento del siglo y lo peor era que Fried ni siquiera parecía valorar los privilegios de los que había gozado.

Evergreen se unió a la conversación para presionar al esgrimista –Y eres tan bobo que desaprovechaste esa oportunidad de oro con Mirajane, no te hubieras ido y a lo mejor hasta hubieran terminado haciendo el amor ¡Imagínate!-

Fried comenzó a corregir al dúo de pervertidos –Mirajane tiene principios al igual yo, nosotros nunca haríamos eso. Dejen de degradarla y tratarla como un simple objeto sexual. Ella es más que eso-

-Tú y tus estúpidas reglas. Si yo tuviera una mujer como Mirajane frente a mi, perdería todo el control- habló Bixlow perdiéndose en sus fantasías.

-Hmph, las reglas protegen. Tan solo miren como les fue a ustedes; Bixlow, si no hubieras husmeado en el cuarto de Mirajane, no hubieras sufrido de una hemorragia y tu Ever, si no hubieras jugado a ese juego de verdad o reto, no tendrías que salir con Elfman, a quien por lo visto odias-

-Ni me recuerdes a ese bruto, no lo quiero ni ver- contestó Evergreen poniendo una cara de repulsión.

-Da igual, al menos nos divertimos. La borrachera estuvo rebuena- se defendió Bixlow

Evergreen coincidió con el comentario del chico del casco –Así es. Yo me la pasé al cien con las chicas-

-Pero eso no vale el compromiso que te echaste encima Ever y sinceramente no te veo capaz de romperle el corazón a Elfman ¿tu que crees Laxus?-

El líder de los tres alzó un poco la cabeza, entonces habló lentamente en voz baja –Nos divertimos, nos divertimos y mas nos divertimos- el rubio se dio la vuelta mostrando que estaba de verdad enfadado, apretaba los dientes y las venas se marcaban en su retina

-¡Ustedes se divirtieron!- les gritó con coraje. Entonces se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se fue caminando hasta donde estaba una pila de balones de futbol, entonces tomó una y se dio la vuelta. Bixlow ya se imaginaba que el Dreyar le iba a mandar un pase, cuando este lo ponchó con la mano y continúo con su arranque de ira

-¡Yo no me divertí nada! ¡Nadie me invitó! Fried, dime ¿Por qué nadie me invitó a la fiesta de chicos?-

Fried bajó la vista y evitó ver a los ojos al furioso capitán y es que sabía muy bien que no lo habían invitado por que esa actitud prepotente no les agradaba a los demás chicos.

-¿No quieres decirlo? Entonces yo lo diré ¡Ellos no me invitaron por que me tienen envidia! Malditos inútiles, siendo seres tan bajos se han atrevido a provocarme a mi, el rey de la escuela…todos ellos la van a lamentar- pronuncio con un odio intenso hacia los alumnos de segundo grado.

-Laxus cálmate, piénsalo bien- le instó Evergreen en un intento de detener el ataque de ira del chico.

-Por pensarla demasiado ellos se han burlado de mí- afirmó Laxus tomándose todo muy personal –Me las van a pagar, los voy a arruinar, los voy a destrozar a todos hasta que sean infelices, ese estúpido Elfman que se atrevió a excluirme. Gray que ni crea que lo dejaré ser feliz con esa chica Phantom. Pero sobre todo voy a aplastar a Natsu, haré que pierda todo lo que aprecia, hasta que aborrezca su propia existencia- amenazó gritando como si se tratara de un loco.

-Natsu no tuvo nada que ver con esto- le recordó Fried, notando como Laxus estaba desviándose del tema.

Laxus ya había perdido el control sobre si mismo, solo pensaba en desquitar todas sus frustraciones con el Dragneel -¡No me importa! El va a caer, me encargaré de que Lucy lo odie y entonces la haré mi novia solo para restregárselo en la cara. Solo de esa manera estaré satisfecho-

Los raijinshu ya ni le dijeron nada, cuando se ponía así de irreflexivo era poco conveniente darle contraria.

Laxus se dio la vuelta y alzó la vista al cielo, entonces su ira desapareció y comenzó a reír con malicia, luego habló con voz confiada

-Muy pronto Natsu y Gray llegarán a su final, les voy a arruinar sus vidas separándolos para siempre de sus chicas. Y todo el que se oponga a mi sufrirá el mismo destino-

La paciencia de Laxus llegaba a su fin y en su mente solo había un solo pensamiento; Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Juvia iban a sufrir a lo grande, de eso se encargaría el.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Sección especial; Maxi reportes pt. 8**_

_Aparece Max vestido de Jedi con todo y espada laser falsa. Frente a el esta la puerta de la oficina de Erza _

-**Mis seguidores, hoy es el gran día, al fin enfrentare a Erza y terminare con el misterio de sus supuestas rehabilitaciones para pervertidos**-

_Max entra de improviso y se encuentra con que Erza esta leyendo una revista, a la vez que mantiene una cara de sorpresa aparte de que esta toda roja. Incluso habla sola._

-¡Increíble! Esto es tan extremo ¿me pregunto si a Gerard le gustaría algo tan alocado? Quizás debería de animarme a intentarlo ¡Ay no que pena!-

**-Buenos días prefecta Erza, soy Max el padawan de los chismes y quisiera hacerle una pregunta que mantiene el equilibrio entre los dos lados de la fuerza-**

_Erza baja la revista bruscamente y la pone en su escritorio. Esta muy nerviosa y esto se refleja en su manera de expresarse._

-Esto no es lo que parece, yo e-e-estaba leyendo una revista de...de deportes, si de deportes, no creas que era una revista para adultos, claro que yo n-no leo esas cosas jeje. Esto ¿Q-qué me querías preguntar?-

**-La fuerza esta con usted Erza ¿Cómo es que la utiliza en sus famosas rehabilitaciones?-**

-Ah eso. Yo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para detener la perversión en la que algunos chicos caen y utilizo cualquier método necesario para curarlos, lo cual incluye videos interactivos, descargas eléctricas y vestirlos de mujer para que reflexionen en su proceder-

**-Interesante, en ese caso nunca me gustaría caer en el lado oscuro de la perversión. Ahora me gustaría hacerle otra pregunta que tiene que ver con lo que usted ve y lee en sus tiempos libres-**

-No mas preguntas Max, no es que tema decirte lo que y-yo leo en mis tiempos libres, es que… acabo de recordar algo que tengo pendiente-

_Erza se marcha muy apurada y con una actitud que deja bastante a sospechar_

-**Vaya hoy si que estuvo nerviosa. Descuiden, yo Max estoy comprometido con destruir "la estrella de la muerte" de la ignorancia. Veamos que estaba leyendo nuestra intendente-profesora**-

_Max se acerca al escritorio de Erza y abre la revista que ella estaba leyendo. Al instante cae al suelo revolcándose y cubriéndose los ojos_

**-¡Por la mascara de Darth Vader! Esto es tan perverso, mas perturbador que la cara del emperador Palpatin ¿Como puede Erza ver estas cosas y seguir como si nada? Ah mis ojos, se derriten, ayúdame Obi Wan. Si alguien necesita rehabilitación es Erza misma ¡oh dios mío!-**

_Max se levanta y en cuanto empieza a caminar choca con todo tipo de objetos debido a que su sentido de la vista no funciona. Durante tres días se la pasa ciego._

* * *

Un capitulo con final feliz, hace mucho que no terminaba un capitulo de manera tan positiva.

Esta saga de la apuesta, es una de superación. Como vieron le puse a Natsu una rehabilitación al estilo One Piece (si alguien lee ese manga ya se imaginara de que hablo). Ahora en vez de pensar en lo que no tiene, el ha vuelto a ser el Natsu que vive y lucha día a día y para ello contará con el apoyo de Lucy.

Resumiendo; Gajeel y Levi oficialmente son una pareja, se quieren tanto que andaban fuera de control y casi me hacen escribir un lemon. Con Fried y Mira hay avances y el Justine ya anda perdiendo la batalla de argumentos contra ella, además de que se esta dando cuenta de que si siente algo. Tras una avalancha de recuerdos Natsu al fin ha logrado salir del bache y esta dispuesto a abrir su corazón. Lucy ha admitido que Loki le agrada, mas sea como sea ha concluido que lo que ha vivido con Natsu vale mas y que el es el único al que ama de verdad. No obstante Laxus ya no se puede contener y quiere destrozar a sus objetivos.

En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ojala pueda seguir contando con su apoyo y reviews, ya que eso me anima mucho a continuar

Por ultimo les dejo el adelanto de que en el próximo capitulo saldrá un Natsu ya recuperado, renovado y con el corazón abierto a volver a amar y vivir como Lisanna hubiera querido. También Gray va a tomar una decisión con respecto a la apuesta. Pero también estará presente la mano de Laxus. Ahora si entramos a la parte final de la saga de "la apuesta". El siguiente capitulo tendrá como titulo "**Amar de nuevo**"


	21. Amar de Nuevo

Listo el capitulo veinte y como prometí ya es mas corto, aunque de cualquier manera sigue siendo extenso, pero bueno, ese es el estilo que utilizo en este fic.

En fin, la saga de la apuesta oficialmente entra a la parte decisiva, así que los dejo para que lean.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Las fiestas han llegado a su fin. Y han terminado con acontecimientos importantes; Gazille y Levi son novios, Fried ha sobrevivido a la rehabilitación de Erza gracias a Mira, por quien cada vez siente algo más especial. Por otro lado Natsu ha superado su pasado y ya sin nada de por medio ha decidido amar de nuevo. Por otro lado Lucy con ayuda de su mejor amiga ha resuelto el enigma respecto a sus sentimientos._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy, capitulo 20; Amar de Nuevo**

Han pasado cuatro días desde las fiestas simultáneas y ahora casi todos están recuperados física y mentalmente sobre lo que sucedió. Los recuerdos de esos momentos quedarían en la memoria de muchos, todos los alumnos de segundo grado habían llegado a conocerse mejor y por allí se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia otros estudiantes.

Hoy es un cálido miércoles y los alumnos de segundo grado se encuentran en la clase de historia, la cual tiene algo que la hace particular: no hay maestro fijo que la imparta. Desde que el maestro José fue destituido como profesor de esa materia, el director Makarov no ha encontrado un buen reemplazo, pero eso no ha significado que sea una hora libre, ya que el viejo ha asignado que los maestros se turnen en impartir la clase; Bob, Erza, Reedus e incluso la polifacética Mirajane.

Lamentablemente para el director, pero afortunadamente para los alumnos, el maestro del día resultó ser uno bastante distraído y con poco interés en la materia.

El profesor Gildartz Clive se encontraba sentado sobre su silla, dormido con la boca abierta de manera que se le caía la baba ensuciando su barba. Además estaba soñando ya que era del tipo de los que hablan estando dormido.

-Ugh quiero mi carro de los sesentas, arrasare las carreteras con el, y entonces haré mi baile oh si- dijo moviendo los brazos a los lados como si hiciera su infantil y ridículo baile

En contraste, a su alrededor casi todos los alumnos estaban haciendo desastre, gritando, peleando, chismeando y fastidiándose entre si. Eran pocos quienes se abstenían, entre ellos Levi quien se encontraba adelantándole a las tareas, muy pegadita a ella se encontraba Gajeel quien había acercado su banca para tenerla cercas, aunque el se divertía lanzándoles bolas de papel a los distraídos como Max y Nab.

El ex pandillero lanzó su veintisieteava bola de papel, la cual golpeo a Max en una pierna, satisfecho volteo a ver a su estudiosa novia y le recordó la broma que ella la había hecho al profesor -Gehe, mira chaparrita, dejaste al profe Gildartz con ganas de su coche-

-Pobre, lo peor es que todavía se le cree, me han dicho que todos los días va a dar diez vueltas a la torre de comunicaciones. Creo que ya me hice una chica mala- admitió Levi sonriendo levemente.

Gajeel hizo un gesto sarcástico jugando con ella, entonces la retó a probar que era un rebelde -Haber si es cierto, atrévete a lanzarle una bola de papel a alguien-

-¡Fácil! Ya veras que puedo- le dijo ella arrancando una hoja en blanco, tras hacer la bola intentó lanzarle una Lucy quien estaba muy concentrada escribiendo, pero su puntería fue tan mala, que salió volando a otro lado y llego a darle a Max nadamas y nadamenos que en un ojo, el rubio cayó al suelo revolcándose tapándose el área golpeada.

Levi se alarmó e instintivamente buscó protección en los brazos de Gajeel, aunque su mirada estaba hacia atrás viendo de reojo a su victima.

Gajeel vio la expresión de "gatito asustado" que tenia su chica por lo cual dio su veredicto -Um, no eres tan ruda chiquilla. Descuida, seas como seas, eres mi enana y punto- finalizó abrazándola con fuerza, pero a la vez con cuidado, evitando lastimar por accidente su pequeño cuerpo.

Cercas de allí, Jet y Droy observaban la conmovedora escena con un odio intenso, casi se querían comer sus propias uñas de la inquietud que les causaba. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo estaban perdiendo la batalla por Levi.

-Calma Jet, los ex amigos de Gajeel me dijeron que ellos podrán con el, tengamos paciencia- dijo Droy acomodándose los lentes.

-Espero que su contestación a mi email llegue pronto- habló Jet sacando su laptop y encendiéndola, bien sabia que las oportunidades de recuperar a Levi McGarden eran cada vez menores y que todo dependía de los element four.

Otro que andaba medio serio era Gray Fullbuster; el no era conocido por ser un angelito, mas bien le gustaba el desastre como bien había quedado comprobado en la fiesta de Elfman. Pero hoy era la excepción, sencillamente estaba sentado en su lugar sin hacer nada.

Juvia andaba paseándose por el salón, cantando y bailando muy feliz con unos audífonos en sus oídos. Pero su explosión de júbilo se vio perturbada cuando notó como su amado pasaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza con una expresión de estrés.

-Gray-sama ¿sucede algo?-

Gray volteó a verla, esa carita de inocencia y compasión le derretía el corazón, lo cual a su vez lo hacia sentir como un desgraciado. Todo el motivo de su angustia era la infame apuesta, eso era lo único que le impedía disfrutar al cien de su hermosa relación con Juvia. Con una conciencia intranquila era difícil ser el mismo con ella.

-No, no pasa nada Juvia, solo ando pensativo- mintió incapaz de confesarle la verdad sobre el por que se encontraba tan consternado.

Juvia ya sabia leer las expresiones de su novio y no cayó en la invención de el -"_No es verdad, Gray-sama tiene algo ¿Se enfermó su hermano? ¿Se va a casar su hermana? ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Tiene calor? Mmh creo que tiene hambre_"- la Loxar fue adonde estaba su mochila y de allí sacó una rosquilla de chocolate, la partió en dos y le ofreció una mitad al apesadumbrado joven –Tenga Gray-sama disfrute-

-Gracias- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, conocer a Juvia era algo de lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, tenerla a su lado era siempre un alivio y hasta en los momentos mas duros, el carisma y las ocurrencias de ella siempre le levantaban el animo. Mientras ambos comían juntos, puso su vista en Natsu; su rival andaba corriendo en cuatro extremidades, imitando a un perro, un can bastante salvaje que agredía a todos los que se encontraba; en un momento saltaba y mordía en el trasero a Elfman quien salía corriendo con Natsu aun sujeto a el, cuando el grandulón al fin se deshizo del Dragneel, este fue y empezó a aporrear al pobre de Max quien ya de plano traía el ojo irritado. Esto puso a pensar a Gray ¿Cómo es que Natsu podía estar tan tranquilo? Se supone que también debería de hacer consciencia sobre la apuesta. Por otro lado también no lograba comprender por que andaba tan contento y activo así de la nada, esta semana el andaba muy energético y alegre.

-"_Yo quiero quitarme de encima el peso de ocultarle a Juvia la verdad_"- pensó volviendo a ponerse pensativo.

-Gray-sama, animo- le habló Juvia bastante cabizbaja por la preocupación que le causaba ver a su querido Gray tan serio.

El Fullbuster observó a Gajeel y Levi y con tal de hacer sentir mejor a su novia imitó el abrazo que aquellos dos se daban

-Juvia, eres muy buena- le dijo agradecido por el interés de ella.

Lucy observaba tanto a Gazille y Levi como a Gray y Juvia, se veían tan felices juntitos, lo cual le agradó bastante, por que así es como le gustaba ver a sus amigos.

Girando su cuello, puso su vista en su hiperactivo novio que andaba buscándole pleito a todo el mundo. Verlo siendo de nuevo el mismo la ponía aun mas feliz, mas lo mejor era que el ahora si estaba dando todo por que la relación entre los dos fuera mejorando, los problemas y disputas que habían tenido al principio de su relación habían quedado en el pasado y ahora existía paz entre ellos, se podía respirar un nuevo y brillante inicio en su refirmado noviazgo.

La rubia sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y tomando una pluma de tinta negra comenzó a escribir sus más profundos pensamientos.

"_Aquí estoy, aprovechando que el profe Gildartz anda dormido, para escribir todas mis alegrías en ti mi querido diario. Que otra manera que empezar con Natsu, recuerdo el momento en el que el dijo que no me abandonaría, en ese instante era difícil creerlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el ha sido mas que fiel a su palabra, el se ha portado genial conmigo, es otra persona o mas bien dicho; Es el mismo Natsu de siempre que todos amamos._

_Curiosamente el no me ha dejado de agradecer que lo haya cuidado cuando traía aquella cruda, dice que ya lo he salvado muchas veces, como esa ocasión en que supuestamente escapo de un montón de simios que lo atacaron en el bar, cuando salió ciegamente con Cana, ups creo que estoy divagando. Pero bueno, ayer que me llevó al cine noté algo distinto en el, generalmente el ha sido un chico algo egoísta, pero el me dejó elegir la película que veríamos y pues se me antojó ver la película romántica, el aceptó de buena gana, pero ya cuando entramos a verla me di cuenta de que a el no pareció gustarle mucho ese tipo de filmes ya que se andaba medio durmiendo, pero aun así no se quejó y me recalcó que cuando yo quiera ver una película el siempre me acompañará por que lo que quiere es estar conmigo ¡Sorprendente! El cedió por mi aunque aparentemente saliera perdiendo_"

Lucy pausó y volteo a ver a Natsu quien ahora se agarraba a golpearse con Gray, utilizando hojas de rotafolio enrolladas como si fueran bates de beisbol. Entonces continuó con su redacción.

"_El se ve tan feliz, en verdad ha salido del bache. Luego anda muy atento conmigo, el pasó muy de temprano por mi y hasta me llevó un café, de seguro Happy le dijo que hiciera todo eso, pero no importa, valoro sus esfuerzos, se que los hace de corazón. Estos días ha platicado mucho conmigo, ha estado gran cantidad de tiempo en mi apartamento, de alguna manera se que quiere poner de su parte por que nuestra relación mejore". _

-Hey Lucy ¿Qué haces?- se le apareció Natsu frente a ella tomándola completamente por sorpresa. Su mirada era de curiosidad.

Lucy habló con respiración agitada y con la palma de una mano sobre su zona cardiaca –Escribía mi diario- le respondió nerviosa cerrando el cuaderno, le daría mucha pena que Natsu lo leyera y viera todas las cosas cursis que escribía.

-Oh entonces es algo que no debo leer- le dijo sin verla a la cara, pero entonces una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro – ¡Pero quiero saberlo de todos modos!-

El imparable chico agarró el cuaderno y lo abrió en una hoja al azar, lastima que lo estaba agarrando volteado al revés.

-¡Natsu basta, dámelo!- le dijo la rubia levantándose de lugar y tirando una manotazo buscando arrebatárselo, pero el Dragneel evadió sin ningún problema.

-Si lo quieres tendrás que luchar por el jajaja, soy el secuestrador de diarios- rió Natsu empezando a correr a la vez que leía los contenidos del diario. Lucy ahora había caído en su juego y lo perseguía por el aula; brincaron sillas, pisotearon a Max dejándolo todavía mas maltrecho, Lucy le lanzó una bola de papel de las que había tiradas en el suelo, pero tuvo tan mala puntería que esta fue aterrizar en la babeante boca abierta del profe Gildartz quien tenia un sueño tan profundo que ni así despertó.

Natsu reía entretenido a la vez que pronunciaba palabras al azar que leía en el diario, solo para hacer que Lucy le gritara más

-"_Un_ _momento, yo me estoy divirtiendo con Lucy_"- pensó a la vez que disminuía su velocidad, en ese instante medio recordó parte de aquellas palabras que Lisanna le dijo cuando se volvieron novios: "_Los novios guardan secretos, hacen cosas juntos y se divierten al hacerlas"-_

A pesar de ser amante de la acción, las bromas pesadas y las riñas, al estar con Lucy se divertía con cualquier cosa, como una simple persecución. Eso significaba una cosa, todo estaba puesto para que el pudiera sentir de nuevo algo fuerte y que era posible volver a amar a _alguien_ con todo su ser.

-Te tengo pillo- le dijo Lucy quitándole el diario sin dificultad, resultaba que al recordar, el chico de ojos puntiagudos se había detenido por completo quedando completamente vulnerable –Diario, será mejor que te deje en casa, aunque apuesto a que Virgo te lee cuando no estoy en casa- le habló jadeante al cuaderno como si este tuviera vida.

Natsu sonrió con gusto al ver a Lucy hablando sola, pero por otra parte, también observó el cansancio de ella reflejado en la coloración de su piel y su agitado ritmo respiratorio

-Lucy, estas roja ¿Tienes calor? -Ah ya se, te traeré una de esas raspas que venden en la cafetería, yo las detesto pero apuesto a que a ti te ayudarán-.

-Natsu, estas loco- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, era curioso que de la nada su novio cambiara de actitud por completo, así era el; impredecible.

-Jaja, ahí vengo pues, no te me vayas a ir- le dijo el pelirosa hablándole con esa nueva confianza que se tenían de nuevo, ya no había ni una pizca de resentimiento entre ellos. Estaba pasando por unos momentos muy especiales, hacia meses que no se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, en poco tiempo su vida estaba cambiando y mejorando.

Antes de que el Dragneel saliera del aula, Gray se levantó y lo llamó -Te acompaño Natsu-

Estaba interesado, pero no en comprar una raspa sino en terminar con la fuente de todas sus discordias –"_Debo de hablar seriamente con Natsu sobre la apuesta y lo haré ahora mismo"_-

Juvia vio como Gray se iba con Natsu, no quería dejar de estar con el ni un ratito –Espere Gray-sama, Juvia quiere ir con usted-

El Fullbuster no fue capaz de decirle que no, aunque eso significara perder una oportunidad para hacer entrar en razón a Natsu.

Lucy fue a su banca y al sentarse abrió donde se había quedado, sentía que le faltaba escribir algo, buscando inspiración empezó a observar sus alrededores, su atención se centró en cierta persona que estaba con una mirada perdida, pensando en ese estudiante escribió la ultima parte de su diario.

-"_Aun con toda mi felicidad, hay una sola cosa que me pone algo triste; Loki. Desde que el me hizo esa pregunta de que sentía yo por Natsu, como que se abatió. Se me hace que le gusto, el siempre trata de estar conmigo y pues no se que hacer. Se ha portado tan bien conmigo y si es que mis sospechas son verdaderas no se que haría, no quiero herir sus sentimientos ¡Que difícil situación!"_-

Desde esa banca muy lejana, Leo observaba con una expresión seria a Lucy, no dejaba de observarla ni un instante, tratando de adivinar en que pensaba ella, mas no lograba dar a nada, esto lo inquietaba bastante

-"_Lucy ¿Qué puedo hacer? No, mas bien ¿Qué debo hacer?_-

El poético y solidario chico se quitó sus lentes azules y se talló los ojos. El se hacia llamar Leo, por que deseaba tener la fuerza de un león, mas ahora se encontraba débil, nunca antes se había apegado tanto a una chica, Lucy era la primera con la que había formado una relación mas cercana. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el se daba dando cuenta de que Natsu era irremplazable para ella.

* * *

_Poco después en la cafetería_

Natsu recibía tres raspas del mismo sabor a la vez que pagaba por ellas. Entonces fue a con Gray y Juvia quienes estaban en una mesa y les entregó dos de ellas

-Allí están. Ten tu cambio Gray-

-¿Oye que no le ibas a comprar una a Lucy?- le preguntó Gray confundido de que Natsu hubiera comprado tres en lugar de cuatro.

-Ya lo hice, esta es para Lucy, a mi no me gustan, son frías y me recuerdan a ti- dijo Natsu fingiendo sentir asco. Gray ya se iba a levantar de su asiento para hacerlo retirar lo dicho, cuando Juvia lo abrazó del brazo y se empezó a tallar en el como si fuera una cobija.

-Pues para Juvia, Gray-sama es cálido y pachoncito-

Gray no entendió el sentido no literal de las palabras de Juvia -No es cierto, ni que trajera puesta un montón de ropa-

-Je, voy a llevarle esto a Lucy. Adiós Juvia, adiós "pachoncito"- les dijo Natsu burlándose nuevamente de Gray. Muy alegremente se fue caminando para ir a entregarle a su novia lo que le había comprado

-Debo de hacer feliz a Lucy, quiero que ella crea en mi- dijo al aire agarrando motivación.

En la cabeza de un chico como Natsu, hay espacio para muy pocos pensamientos, por esa razón solamente andaba muy concentrado en dar todo su esfuerzo por no defraudar a Lucy. Poco a poco el se estaba comprendiendo lo que es ser un novio e incluso lo disfrutaba, la sensación de tener una chica en quien confiar y cuidar era algo que le hacia sentir con nuevos bríos.

Justo cuando ya iba a medio camino, escuchó que Gray lo llamaba a sus espaldas, venia solo, lo cual se le hizo raro.

-Natsu, espera un minuto- le pidió con calma. Natsu arqueo una ceja y dejó de caminar. El Fullbuster se acercó e inició la plática por medio de una pregunta

-¿Qué te traes con Lucy? Estás distinto-

-Lo mismo que tu con Juvia. Lucy es mi novia- aseguró Natsu al ver que Gray no venia a buscar venganza por las burlas.

Gray empezó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza –No compares, yo amo mucho a Juvia-

Natsu se quedó silenciado, a Gray y Juvia les había ido muy bien desde un principio y tenia que admitir que ellos ya iban mas lejos que el y Lucy, hacían mas cosas juntos, se besaban a cada rato y hasta se hablaban de una manera diferente que a la manera en que el se comunicaba con Lucy (La cual seguía siendo la misma de siempre; la de amigos)

Esto le confundía ¿Acaso por esas razones era como se media la calidad de un noviazgo?

-Olvídalo Natsu, veo tu y Lucy solo siguen siendo amigos- le dijo Gray perdiendo el interés en la conversación.

-Espera Gray- le habló Natsu con una voz seria; esa afirmación del Fullbuster le había ofendido, la expresión "solo amigos" era una que no quería oír más, el quería unirse mas a Lucy, superar esa barrera, a pesar que lo que había entre el y Lucy era apenas un inicio, el sentía la necesidad de defender esa unión que había entre ellos dos, esta vez no permitiría que nada rompiera su relación y para ello lo iba a dejar bien claro con los incrédulos.

-Lucy es mi amiga, pero también es mi novia. Gray, no subestimes lo que estoy creando con ella-

-"_Que cambio tan sorprendente, ahora si defiende su noviazgo con Lucy, no se contenta con que solo sea su amiga. Pero no debo provocarlo, si lo hago el se va a adentrar mas en la apuesta"_- pensó Gray notando todo lo que estaba implicado en esa afirmación de su rival. Pero bueno, de cualquier modo Natsu se mostraba menos egoísta que otras veces, esa era la actitud que necesitaba que el Dragneel tuviera para poder hacerlo recapacitar sobre la apuesta

-Si te interesa esa unión y quieres mantenerla, entonces debes escuchar lo que voy a decirte-

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia desde lejos, ambos voltearon y vieron como tenia los ojos vidriosos, pero fue obvio que Gray fuera quien acudiera a atenderla.

-Que pasa Juvia ¿Bixlow te molestó? ¿Hablaste con Laxus?- preguntó consternado, colocándose frente a ella.

-Nada de eso, es que Juvia accidentalmente tiró la raspa de Gray-sama al suelo y se siente mal por ello. Tenga, Juvia le regala su raspa, todavía queda mucha- le dijo la Loxar bajando su vista al suelo y ofreciendo su propia raspa que todavía estaba muy llena.

Gray se enterneció por ella, se le hacia conmovedor que ella se abrumara por algo tan simple. A la vez eso lo hacia sentir mas miserable, por que el si estaba causándole mal a ella al no confesarle la verdad sobre el origen de su relación.

-No te pongas así mi muñeca blanca- le dijo Gray mostrándose comprensivo minimizando el error de ella –Tengo una idea, que tal si nos tomamos esa raspa juntos, ya sabes, con dos popotes-

-Gray-sama, eso es tan romántico- exclamó ella con corazones en los ojos, contentándose al imaginar la propuesta de Gray, el era tan atento con ella que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba mas que el. Aquellos días en los que solo era una estudiante obsesionada por el Fullbuster eran distantes, ahora que lo estaba conociendo bien, lo quería por lo que era y no por lo que ella imaginaba…bueno casi siempre.

-Vamos pues a la cafetería, que los presentes nos vean si quieren, no me da vergüenza, que sepan que eres mi Juvia- le dijo Gray dándole confianza, lo que pronunciaba era real y verdadero y la chica podía percibirlo.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron de donde estaba Natsu, aunque Gray alcanzó a girar su cuello y echarle una mirada de halcón a Natsu dejándole claro que en cuanto hubiera tiempo conversarían de nuevo.

Natsu se recargó en la pared y torciendo la boca reflexionó levemente -"Muñeca blanca", con que así la llama de cariño. Quizás yo debería de buscar una manera especial de llamar a Lucy, supongo que a las chicas les gusta eso, mmh haber- Natsu empezó a utilizar su cerebro, pero duro poco ya que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a salir humo de sus oídos

-¡Ay, ya será después! Voy a llevarle su raspa y punto- dijo tomando determinación. Sin perder más tiempo emprendió el camino de regreso rumbo al aula 202.

Ya cuando ya mero llegaba, se topó con quien menos quería; Laxus Dreyar. ¿Qué no entraba a clases el deportista? De seguro empezaría otra vez a fregar con lo de la apuesta, lo cual la verdad ya casi no le importaba, lo que quería era mejorar su relación con Lucy.

-Laxus, déjame pasar, debo de llevarle esta raspa a Lucy- le dijo esforzándose mucho por ser amable, no era su estilo, pero no podía tomarse el lujo buscarle pleito al Dreyar en estos momentos.

Laxus en cambio pudo portarse amistoso sin problema, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de romperle el cuello al Dragneel

-Órale, se ve que le estas echando ganas ahora si, puede que le ganes a Gray la apuesta. Pero mira una cosa, si quieres complacer a Lucy debes de transformarte en el hombre de sus sueños, ella te lo reclamó, acuérdate-

Natsu se quedó incapaz de hacerse la idea de cómo el rubio se había llegado a enterar de ese incidente.

-Tu gato habla de mas- le dijo el notando la expresión de Natsu –En fin, mira a Loki, el es un ejemplo que puedes seguir, el es del tipo de Lucy, solo se como el y ya. Si no puedes entonces la vas a tener muy difícil- le aconsejó muy astutamente sabiendo que eso desanimaría a Natsu

-Mmh eso no es verdad. Lucy y yo vamos a salir adelante por que nos queremos mucho y nos entendemos de maravilla. Lo demás me vale- respondió Natsu sin ceder ni un poco ante los comentarios del joven.

El rubio frunció el ceño, Natsu andaba mas resistente esta vez, no caía tan fácil en sus tretas. Pero aun preservaba su arma secreta, la que le da al punto débil del Dragneel

-Has madurado Natsu- le felicitó en cierta manera buscando tener toda su atención y entonces de manera traicionera atacarlo por la espalda –Mírate ya perdiste la esperanza de ver a Lisanna ¿o me equivoco? No, ya que andas bien metido con Lucy. Que maduro de tu parte que ya te estés preparando, con eso de que su tiempo se acaba y al rato cuando la desconecten, tendrás que ir a su funeral. Vaya ya ni te acuerdas de ella, su muerte te será fácil de sobrellevar- le dijo sarcásticamente poniendo una cara de autosatisfacción al final de sus duras palabras.

Natsu apretó los dientes y e invadió el espacio personal de Laxus, para luego hablarle casi en la cara

-No me importa lo que pienses, de hecho no me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen de mí. Yo ya no temo al futuro y aunque realmente deseo volver a ver a Lisanna, no me destrozaré a mi mismo. Pero voy a dar todo por ser el novio de Lucy, por que eso hubiera querido Lisanna y por que eso es lo que _yo_ quiero- finalizó hablando con convicción e irreverencia hacia el deportista.

El Dragneel se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del deportista, mas a medio camino se detuvo y giró el cuello volteando hacia atrás.

-Y si no dejas de ching** con lo de Lisanna, entonces si habrá funeral ¡el tuyo!- le gritó a modo de amenaza, estaba muy acalorado por las crueles palabras del deportista.

Laxus se enfadó como nunca y tuvo que controlar su deseo de ir y ponerle una golpiza al chico. No podía ser que Natsu ya hubiera superado su punto débil, no sufría más al contrario mantenía la compostura y no mostraba ni un signo de vulnerabilidad, se mostraba confiado, firme y esta vez decidido.

_-"¿Sera que Lucy esta sanando su corazón? Imposible ¡Ella debe de odiarlo! ¡Maldita sea, no puede perdonarlo, no puedo dejar que lo llegue a amar!"- _maldijo mentalmente llegando casi al punto de estallar. En cuestión de minutos acababa de perder su mejor arma contra Natsu y sus posibilidades de triunfar disminuían. Tenia que encontrar una nueva manera de atacar y tenia que hacerlo pronto.

* * *

_En el aula 202_

-Lucy, ya vine- decía Natsu entrando por la puerta como Earl el dinosaurio de la serie "dinosaurios", haciendo que todo el grupo se riera de el.

La rubia fue a con el, se le hacia extraño que se hubiera tardado tanto en ir a comprar, que hasta había sospechado que se había peleado con Gray, mas al verlo de cercas no vio algún indicio de haberlo hecho.

-Hay gracias Natsu, eres tan lindo- le dijo acercándose a el, viendo la suculenta raspa que le había traído.

Natsu se sonrojó por el comentario – ¿Eh pero que dices? Yo no soy lindo. Eh mejor ten tu raspado para que te refresques-

Lucy tomó el presente que Natsu le había traído y lo vio todo apenado ¡Increíble! Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba con ella, lo cual la contentó aun mas, era un buen indicio de que el chico se sentía diferente cuando la acompañaba, definitivamente ya la estaba dejando de ver como una amiga.

-¡Pero que buena está la raspa de mora azul!- exclamó ella probando el presente que le había traído su novio.

Natsu sonrió con satisfacción, esas eran las expresiones que quería oír de Lucy, verla disfrutando, hacia que el disfrutara también. Un momento… eso mismo había sentido al llevar a Lisanna a la heladería mucho tiempo atrás.

-Lucy- le llamó con voz algo dudosa, incluso tímida, la verdad quería hablarle libremente sobre eso que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Si Natsu?- preguntó ella deteniendo el consumo de su raspado para ponerle atención.

Natsu en vez de hablar se quedó contemplándola, por algún motivo desconocido empezó a notar ciertas cosas de las que nunca antes se había dado cuenta: Que los ojos de Lucy eran un par de enormes orbes cafés llenos de vida, que su cabello era sedoso y olía rico, que su sonrisa era agradable a la vista y finalmente ¡Ese cuerpo! No era un cuerpo fuerte, a Natsu le gustaba la fuerza, pero excepcionalmente el aparentemente débil cuerpo de Lucy le llamaba mucho la atención, su silueta curvilínea y esos dos redonditos y suaves…pechos ¿Por qué la estaba viendo de esa manera? Eso no era el amor del que siempre habla toda la gente ¿Qué era entonces?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella arqueando una ceja y torciendo la boca hacia abajo y es que su chico estaba poniendo una cara extraña, aparte de que su vista estaba un poco baja, definitivamente no la estaba viendo a los ojos.

-Nada, disfruta de tu… malteada- le dijo retirando la vista de esa parte del cuerpo de Lucy que había captado toda su atención, entonces empezó a observarse sus uñas evitando verla. Ese tipo de pensamientos que acababan de llegar a su mente eran algo nuevo e inesperado para el, lo confundían y le avergonzaban en cierto sentido.

-Ok, por cierto aquí no venden malteadas- le dijo la rubia incapaz de descubrir por que Natsu estaba tan apenado, pero entonces escuchó que Levi la llamaba por lo que se dio la media vuelta y acudió con su mejor amiga.

Mientras la rubia conversaba con la McGarden y disfrutaba del presente de su novio quien a su vez luchaba contra sus recién surgidos pensamientos e impulsos. El resto del grupo seguía haciendo escándalo, hasta que en unos cuantos minutos, la alarma sonó marcando el inicio del receso.

-Un ratito más, hija mía- dijo Gildartz aun dormido en su lugar, pero el ensordecedor ruido terminó despertándolo, vio todo su grupo y se complació en ver como estaban contentos –Ah alumnos, no olviden hacer su tarea- les dijo cínicamente a pesar de no haber impartido mas que diez minutos de clase

Levi, Lucy, Cana y Max pronto estaban frente al escritorio del profesor con los ojos completamente circulares y los cuatro al mismo tiempo hicieron la misma cuestión -¿Usted tiene una hija?-

Gildartz se sobó la nuca sonriendo un poco apenado –Otra vez hable dormido. Pues no, no tengo una hija, pero siempre me quede con las ganas de una, pero vaya es solo un sueño, estoy muy viejo para esa idea-

Al darse cuenta de que las chicas y el metiche lo observaban como si fuera un bicho raro, cambió de tema para finalizar la incomoda conversación.

-Bueno vamos a comer, se me antoja un súper emparedado con pepinillos-

-En ese caso lo acompaño Gildartz- le dijo Natsu babeando de imaginarse el emparedado, pero antes de dejarse ir dirigió su atención a Lucy -Claro si no tienes algún inconveniente con eso Lucy- le dijo asegurándose de no verla de nuevo de la misma manera que hace unos minutos.

La rubia le "dio permiso" por así decirlo, tras lo cual maestro y alumnos se fueron juntos conversando muy contentos.

-Oye Natsu se esta portando como si fuera tu perrito sirviente- le dijo Cana a Lucy en tono de broma, la rubia puso una cara de que no entendía por que le decían eso, por lo que Cana fue mas descriptiva –Míralo, te trae todo lo que quieres, te lleva adonde quieres, no se queja ni se cansa, como si fuera tu sirviente, y luego te sigue a todos lados y te pide permiso para todo como si fuera un perrito-

En la mente de Lucy, apareció una escena donde Virgo y Natsu ambos vestidos de sirvientes, la consentían y le daban de comer mucho hasta engordarla, esa breve imagen de ella gorda lo hizo desechar la idea por completo

-Ugh no me había puesto a pensarlo, pero pues si, el anda muy lindo conmigo, nunca me había dado un trato tan personal-

Max ya traía puestos unos lentes y escribía en un bloc de notas –Continua Lucy, especifica que tan personal es el trato que el te da-

-¡Oye Max, si esto no es una entrevista!-

Levi notó que entre Lucy y Natsu todo estaba mejorando ¡Que alivio! Ahora las dos tenían a los chicos que amaban a su lado.

-Ya Max, simplemente apunta que Natsu ama a Lucy y que los dos se van a casar- le dijo la pequeña al rubio, provocando también que Lucy se ruborizara y Cana se soltara riendo.

-Natsu ama a Lucy y se van a… ¡¿Se van a que?- el chismoso comenzó a dar vueltas en circulo creyéndose las palabras de Levi por completo

-Bueno chicas, vamos a ver que hacemos- les dijo Cana abrazando a las dos.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Max recuperado haciéndose el inocente, cuando en realidad andaba hambriento de sacarles mas chismes.

-¡No Max, cuando vas tu no se puede platicar nada!- le dijo la enérgica Cana, dejando al rey del chisme deprimido y tirado en posición fetal. Enseguida las tres salieron del salón platicando y riendo muy felices.

* * *

_En esos momentos cercas de la cafetería_

Gray y Juvia ya habían terminado de tomarse la raspa en la cafetería y ahora caminaban por un pasillo muy juntitos y tomados de la mano, platicando sobre como les había ido en sus fiestas, cuando en un momento dado, los interceptó el capitán del equipo de futbol.

-Ah pero que conmovedora parejita de enamorados- les dijo irónicamente fingiendo ternura.

Gray apretó la mano de Juvia y dio un paso al frente como si buscara protegerla de un peligro –Laxus ¿Sucede algo? Si así es podemos hablar en privado- aconsejó muy al pendiente de que al rubio se le ocurriera hablar de la apuesta enfrente de Juvia.

Laxus se acercó colocándose en medio de los dos y puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Gray y otro en el hombro derecho de Juvia-No, si ella lo escucha es mejor. Solo quería felicitarlos a ambos, han progresado bastante y van en buen camino, eso es lo que llamo una pareja de verdad-.

-Gracias Laxus-san, es confortador que se piense eso de nosotros dos- le agradeció respetuosamente Juvia en contraste a Gray quien se quedó bien serio.

Laxus continuo con sus congratulaciones a la pareja -Lo digo en serio. Esa manera en que se tratan y como se hablan sin _ocultarse_ nada, esa es la confianza que solo se tienen los que se aman de verdad. Sigan siendo honestos entre ustedes y les irá bien-

-Así le hemos hecho y así seguiremos por siempre, nunca hemos sido deshonestos entre nosotros y jamás de los jamases nos mentiremos ¿Verdad Gray-sama?- le preguntó la Loxar a su novio, convencida de que el pensaba lo mismo.

El Fullbuster asintió con una leve vocalización que no daba mucho a convencer.

-"_Ya no lo soporto, necesito hablar con el menso de Natsu hoy mismo_"- pensaba el pelinegro haciendo una mueca, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo y la inocencia inherente de su querida muñeca solo empeoraba su situación.

-Vámonos ya Juvia- le dijo a secas jalándola del brazo bruscamente sin darse cuenta, buscando alejarse de Laxus lo mas posible.

-Ouch duele, me está lastimando- se quejó ella cerrando un ojo por causa de la fuerza desmedida de su Gray.

Gray la soltó asustado, ahora de plano la estaba lastimando físicamente –Perdóname Juvia-

El asunto no paso a más, Juvia aceptó sus disculpas por que sabia que el no la lastimaría a propósito, pero por otro ya empezaba a percatarse de la ansiedad de su chico.

-"_Gray-sama aunque cuide y se interesé en mi, se ve apesadumbrado, como si algo dentro de su cabeza lo molestara ¿Y si Juvia tiene la culpa? _"-

La duda comenzó a inquietarla a ella también, y no se sentiría mejor hasta descubrir que pasaba con su querido Gray.

Laxus observaba satisfecho como se alejaban de el, al menos en el caso de ellos dos, todo iba como lo tenia planeado

-Pronto la vas a lastimar aun más y un simple perdón no funcionará, Gray. Los quiero en lo mas alto, para que cuando los haga caer, el golpe sea lo mas doloroso posible. La desgracia les acaecerá como al infeliz de Natsu-.

* * *

_Ahora si en la cafetería_

El hiperactivo alumno y el descuidado profesor de matemáticas, estaban sentados en un par de sillas a ambos lados de una pequeña mesa localizada casi en una esquina del a cafetería, los dos degustaban sus enormes lonches a la vez que platicaban sobre acontecimientos graciosos. El ánimo era bueno entre ellos y su relación aun más; eran como padre e hijo.

-Jajaja, entonces Lucy se enchiló en el cine y andaba corriendo en círculos por la sala a la vez que gente le lanzaba palomitas para que se callara, que chistoso- reía el profesor con las manos en el estomago y la boca llena, cuando logró controlarse se terminó lo que quedaba de su emparedado de un solo mordisco, poco le importaba que todos lo vieran como un maleducado. En fin, se puso un poco mas serio para poder hablar con Natsu sobre algo importante

-Oye Natsu, ayer estaba platicando con Happy por internet y me dijo sobre la promesa que le hiciste a Lucy-

Natsu comenzó a atragantarse con la comida al a vez que maldecía a su indiscreto gato –"_Happy mugroso gato, no hay manera de frenarte_"-

-Ya sabes que cuando debo ponerme serio lo hago Natsu- le recordó tratando de tener la atención del chico –Tu decisión se me hace un tanto precipitada ¿en verdad pensaste bien las cosas? Le hiciste una promesa a Lucy, como caballero, no puedes retirar esa promesa tan fácilmente-

-Lo se- dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos y mostrándose muy seguro de su decisión

-Ya veo, recuerda que cada camino implica un sacrificio; salir con Lucy implica que te saques a Lisanna por completo de tu corazón. No se vale jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer- le aconsejó buscando que Natsu se responsabilizara y razonara bien.

-¡Yo no estoy jugando con Lucy!- gritó Natsu azotando las palmas de las manos contra la mesa –Lucy es a quien necesito. Yo voy a amar y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me lo impida ¡Y esta vez va en serio!- aseguró a continuación expresándose agresivo como si buscara darle mas significado a sus palabras

-"_Natsu esta hablando con el corazón. Entonces es verdad, el ha logrado salir adelante. Que bueno que el ha superado todo. Ya no va a sufrir mas_"-

Gildartz ofreció su mano a Natsu y ambos chocaron sus manos, entonces el profesor dio su último comentario

-Natsu, me equivoque contigo, creí que no podrías superar la tragedia, que terco fui, simplemente mezclé la historia de mi vida con la tuya. Un consejo Natsu; pase lo que pase, entrégate por completo a Lucy, he visto que es una chica especial y muy noble. Por la actitud que te veo y la personalidad de ella, les encuentro mucho futuro. Refuerza lo que hay entre ustedes dos, es momento de que estrechen los lazos que los unen, para que lleguen a ser un solo ser, por que una relación sentimental es algo frágil que requiere mucho cuidado, es como una planta que debes de estar regando-

El sabio profesor de matemáticas se levantó y puso su mano sobre la coronilla de Natsu, le despeino el pelo y luego se marchó. Lo que estaba haciendo Natsu era maduro, pero dejaba un gran hueco ¿Qué haría Natsu si Lisanna llegara a volver? No podía dudar, si el había decidido amar a Lucy, debía de hacerlo sin titubear ni un poco. Personalmente el creía en que Natsu lo lograría, después de todo era el hijo de quien fue su mejor amigo años atrás; el implacable Igneel.

Natsu se terminó de comer su lonche, vio la hora en el reloj de la cafetería y como si nada hubiese pasado se decidió a ir a buscar a Lucy. No había entendido muchas de las cosas que Gildartz le había dicho, pero esas ultimas palabras se le habían quedado bien grabadas en su mente

-Estrechar los lazos, ser uno solo, una planta, ugh ser novios no es tan fácil- dijo con las manos en la cabeza, le daba la sensación que una relación es algo frágil que no se debe de tratar como las demás cosas.

* * *

_En otro lugar del instituto_

Las tres chicas caminaban de un lado a otro, conversando entretenidas sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas la fiesta nocturna del sábado.

-Pero que desastre se hizo ese día, todo fue un caos e hicimos cosas locas- decía Cana haciendo ademanes exagerados aludiendo principalmente a lo que le hicieron a Fried.

-Si, cosas locas- asintió Levi recordando cuando ella y su novio casi se salen de control, todavía recordaba muy lucidamente todo lo sucedido, incluso el simple hecho de revivir mentalmente el momento ponía a estremecer su pequeño cuerpo, esas caricias, esos besos y esa pasión, era lo mas atrevido que ella había hecho y aunque sabia que no estuvo bien haberse perdido en el fuego del momento, mas no se arrepentía ya que había sido un momento que nunca olvidaría.

-Levi ¿estas bien?- preguntó Lucy al ver la expresión perdida pero de satisfacción que tenia puesta su amiga novelista.

-Ah nada, solo pensaba en las cosas locas jeje- rió Levi jugando con sus dedos, apenada por haber vuelto a fantasear ¡Por dios! ¡Aun tenía dieciséis años, todavía no sabía controlar sus impulsos!

Cana ahora le dio una palmada a Lucy en la espalda -Y que dices Lucy ¿Apoco si te creíste que Erza era del otro lado cuando te empezó a acosar?-

Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo -Ni me lo recuerdes, fue tan espeluznante. Erza a veces puede ser algo extrema-

-¿En que sentido soy extrema?- preguntó Erza apareciendo a espaldas de ellas con un aura oscura rodeándola, las tres estudiantes se abrazaron entre si al ser tomadas por sorpresa de esa manera, peor aun, ella traía una espada sujeta a la cintura que la hacia parecer aun mas amenazadora.

-Erza no andes haciendo eso- le dijo Levi siendo ella quien había quedado mas espantada.

-¿En que soy exagerada? ¿En mi vestimenta? ¿En mi personalidad? Díganme- ordenó la pelirroja con las manos en la cintura demandando respuesta inmediata.

-Solo estábamos hablando de cuando imitaste a Bixlow, ya no te enojes, no exageres- le dijo Lucy, pero luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había usado nuevamente la palabra prohibida.

-¿Ah me estas diciendo que estoy exagerando otra vez?- le preguntó Erza bastante irritada asustándolas mas – ¿Acaso es exagerado que use armas como esta?- les preguntó sacando su espada y apuntándoles con ella -¿O mis métodos de enseñanza son extremos?- preguntó nuevamente, las chicas solo tragaron saliva sabiendo que en realidad si exageraba con sus ejercicios de educación física. Pero la pelirroja no se detuvo y sacó todavía cosas más inusuales – ¿O se refieren a que mi ropa interior es exagerada?-

-Por que dices eso Erza ¿estas diciendo que usas ropa interior exótica?- le preguntó la vivaz Cana poniéndose frente a ella.

Erza se hizo para atrás al darse cuenta de que sola se había echado la soga al cuello -Eh no. Era solo un decir-

Lucy de inmediato se percató de que la prefecta estaba mintiendo, mas de todos modos intercedió manteniendo el control entre todas –Haber chicas, pongámonos en circulo- tras hacer esto, comenzó a hablar en voz baja solo para el grupito –Erza, tu siempre has sido algo extrema y jamás te ha molestado ¿Por qué hoy te irrita eso?-

Erza suspiró y admitió toda la verdad de golpe –Es que ando sentimental, extraño mucho a Gerard, casi no hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos con tanto que hacer-

Lucy se quedó pensando y Levi quien estaba frente a ella en el circulo también lo hacia. La rubia alzó la vista y justo en el momento que iba a hablar, notó que Gajeel venia caminando de puntitas acercándose a Levi sin que ella lo viera, el metálico le hizo señas a Lucy de que guardara silencio.

Levi alzó el dedo índice –Lo tengo, creo que lo que debes de hacer es ¡Kya! ¡Gajeel!-

El Redfox había llegado por la espalda y había atrapado a Levi y ahora la levantaba de la cintura como si no pesara nada.

-Gajeel basta, bájame, todos nos están viendo, que pena- se quejaba la McGarden entre risas, en realidad le divertía que Gajeel fuera tan atrevido y la sorprendiera de esa manera tan juguetona.

-Eres mía- le dijo Gazille alegre, subiéndola a sus hombros y así sin pedir permiso ni nada se fue con ella en otra dirección.

Cana sonrió entretenida -Pero que travieso es el novio de Levi, vino y la raptó frente a nuestros propios ojos, pero que acaramelados andan desde ese día de la party-.

Lucy por otro lado, comenzó a razonar en lo que es ser novios

-"_Gajeel y Levi tienen una gran química entre si, y eso que son muy diferentes. Es verdad, eso de que hay chicos ideales es falso. Natsu y yo también seremos al igual que ellos, las diferencias no importan mientras exista amor"_-.

-Lucy ¡Lucy!- le gritó Erza sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Perdón?-

-Te estaba hablando, pero tú andabas en otro lado-

Lucy sonrió nerviosa sacando la punta de su lengua -Ups, entonces si me perdí feo-

Erza otra vez "exageró" ya que agarró a Lucy de la blusa y la empezó a sacudir violentamente –Dime Lucy, anda tu sabes de este tipo de dilemas ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago con mi problema?-

La prefecta de Fairy Tail estaba desesperada por pasar mas tiempo con su novio y en realidad lo mismo pasaba con el.

_En esos momentos en las oficinas principales del consejo escolar_

Gerard estaba sentado en su escritorio, no había mucho que hacer hoy y pues solo estaba divagando en su moderna laptop, llevaba horas perdido en el Facebook pero solo veía la pagina de Erza.

-Te estoy viendo Erza, estoy leyendo todos tus comentarios. Pero no es lo mismo, yo quiero tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo- murmuró mientras observaba una foto de Erza en lencería posando muy sexy con una espada y una lanza en sus manos, si que le gustaba lucir sus gustos extremos, era tan hermosa y sensual que lo volvía loco.

-¿Qué hago? No quiero estar llamándote y mandándote mensajes, te quiero en persona-

-No puedes vivir sin ella ¿verdad?-

Gerard alzó la vista y se quedó impactado al ver que su compañera Ultear estaba sentada frente al escritorio de el con piernas y brazos cruzados y una expresión de gusto en su rostro.

-Perdón estaba tan enfrascado en la computadora que no te vi entrar-

Ultear giró la laptop de Gerard sin pedirle permiso y al ver la sensual foto de Erza, sintió que le hervía la sangre –"¿_Se cree muy sexy o que? ¡Insípida zorra!_"-

Gerard se dio cuenta de la expresión de disgusto de Ultear pero no le hizo mucho caso, más bien fue directo y le dijo lo que había en su corazón

-Ultear, quiero aprovechar este momento para confesarte que he estado pensando en dejar el consejo-

Ultear se quedó alterada tras semejante revelación –Pero Gerard, aquí tienes dinero, prestigio, lo tienes todo-.

-No tengo a Erza- le dijo entristecido. Pero casi al instante una idea nueva llegó a su mente que le iluminó el rostro –Tengo una buena relación profesional con el director Makarov y allí tienen vacante un puesto de profesor ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo renunciar al consejo e ir a trabajar con mi Erza!-

Ultear sentía que se infartaba, ella ya había predicho que Gerard no podría con su trabajo y Erza a la vez ¡Pero esto era ridículo que prefiriera a la chica que a su gran trabajo! ¿El en Fairy Tail? No, ella no lo permitiría, por su orgullo juraría que no lo dejaría largarse con esa aborrecible pelirroja.

-No te precipites, recuerda que aun hay otras alternativas, dame una oportunidad de ayudarte, creo que ya se como pueden estar juntos. Ten paciencia y veras como soluciono tus problemas-

Tras decir esas palabras la envidiosa hermana de Gray salió de la oficina de Gerard, ahora andaba de malas y de plano se topó con "un idiota" como lo llamaría ella.

-Ho-hola Ultear-san- le saludó Mest con algo de inhibición, poniendo una cara de bobo al verla

Ultear ya le iba a contestar con un frío "hola idiota" cuando se detuvo y se dio cuenta de un hecho –"_Como_ _que yo le gusto. Vaya, vaya, quizás con ayuda de mi inigualable ingenio y mi maravilloso cuerpo, pueda hacerlo mi sirviente. La suerte esta de mi lado_"-

La torcida mente de la chica comenzó a meditar en sus planes que tenia con respecto a Gerard y se convenció de que en todos ellos Mest podía ser muy útil –"_Este idiota me va a ayudar mucho_"-

* * *

_De vuelta al instituto Fairy Tail_

Laxus ya se había reunido con sus camaradas y ahora todos juntos caminaban en grupo buscando a su próximo objetivo; Lucy Heartphilia.

Pero en realidad Laxus era el único que iba atento; Evergreen por ejemplo andaba como ocultándose de alguien entre el grupito, Fried parecía estar divagando en sus pensamientos y Bixlow si que estaba divagando pero en sus ideas perversas.

-Bwahaha ¿saben chicos? He estado pensando en hacerme escritor, se que tengo ese talento escondido, escúchenme, traigo una novela para adultos que está bien genial, se trata de una sirvienta loca que le gusta que la castiguen- se expresó el del casco con emoción.

-¿Una sirvienta a la que le produce satisfacción sufrir maltratos y abusos? Eso es ridículo, no puede existir una persona así. No creas que la voy a leer tu obra escrita- le interrumpió Fried con esa aspereza que lo caracteriza.

-¿Y tu Ever? Tú si lees ese tipo de literatura- le dijo el pervertido a su compañera quien ya tenía cierta fama de ser medio perversa.

-Ssh, cállate, no quiero que me vaya a encontrar ese bruto- le regañó ocultándose detrás de Laxus. Fried y Bixlow la observaron confundidos, por lo que ella dio su explicación –Ya saben lo que sucedió entre Elfman y yo, apuesto a que el esta buscándome y no quiero ni topármelo, primero muerta que salir con esa desagradable bestia-

Laxus aconsejó a la castaña con palabras maliciosas –Pues díselo bien directo, hazlo sentirse como un estúpido iluso, solo así te dejara en paz. Que aprenda a no ser tan crédulo-

Evergreen negó de inmediato, bien sabia que lo que Laxus quería era venganza contra Elfman por no haberlo invitado a la fiesta y ella no pensaba hacer las cosas de esa manera.

La tribu Raijin prosiguió su camino y el social Bixlow centró su atención en su mejor amigo -¿Y tu Fried? ¿Por qué tan serio? Se me hace que estas pensando en esa secretaria Mirajane-

Como a Fried se le hace difícil mentir, dio una respuesta honesta -Estas acertado Bixlow, ella me intriga en ciertos aspectos-.

-Oh ¿Y cuales son tus fantasías?- soltó la pregunta de improviso como siempre pensando en doble sentido

-No estoy pensando en ese tipo de cosas- le dijo Fried poniéndose un poco rojo, detestaba que siempre lo intentaran hacer pensar en Mirajane de manera poco modesta y lo mas malo, era que ya en un par de ocasiones por culpa de ellos dos, ya se la había imaginado de una manera impropia, lo cual iba en contra de sus rigurosos ideales.

-Vergüenza ¡Oh dios Fried ya tienes sentimientos!- exclamó Evergreen con sarcasmo, fingiendo que estaba bien sorprendida

-No es verdad- aseguró retirándole la mirada como si la rechazara

-¡Si lo es!-

Laxus se fastidió y detuvo la riña verbal -Cállense los dos, miren allá esta Lucy, pero tiene compañía-

A unos quince metros estaban Lucy, Natsu, Erza y Cana. No podía conversar con Lucy de esa manera

-Fried tu distraerás a Cana, Ever tu encárgate de Erza y Bixlow llévate a Natsu de aquí. Mmh ¿Por qué Cana me ve de esa manera?- se preguntó tras dar sus ordenes y es que la pelinegra lo miraba con mucha atención y los ojos bien grandes.

En el grupito de Lucy, se dieron cuenta de la expresión soñadora de Cana, apenas le iban llamar la atención, cuando llegó una persona bastante apresurada.

Resultó que era Fried, quien fue directo a Cana para hacerle una petición

-Cana, necesito hablar con usted a solas-

-Si quieres consejos sobre Mirajane, con gusto te ayudaré Fried- le dijo ella imaginándose que esa era la razón por la que el acudía a ella.

Apenas se habían ido los dos, cuando llegó Evergreen llorando y tirándose al suelo frente a Erza –Erza, por favor, ayúdame necesito rehabilitación, me he hecho como Bixlow-

-Evergreen, eres la primer mujer que me pide rehabilitación, descuida contigo solo necesito conversar un poco, acompáñame- le dijo la pelirroja ayudando a la de lentes a ponerse de pie. En verdad no le agradaba mucho esa idea y no pensaba darle una rehabilitación de verdad, ya que personalmente ella leía las revistas que le confiscaba a Bixlow y no soportaría ser una hipócrita con las chicas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí Natsu?- le preguntó Lucy al Dragneel

-No lo se Lucy, oye mira allá, Bixlow te esta haciendo señas- indicó con el dedo el Dragneel hacia el frente.

En la intersección de un pasillo se encontraba Bixlow alzando una provocadora prenda femenina al aire –Mira Lucy, tengo tu ropa interior. Ni te diste cuenta de cuando la obtuve ¿eh?- se burlaba el del casco.

Lucy se puso roja y más por que algunos alumnos que andaban cercas la miraban con los ojos bien grandes. Era obvio que era una mentira pero de todos modos resultaba penoso.

Natsu se puso en cuatro patas y volteo a ver a Lucy –Descuida Lucy, voy a recuperar tus calzones. Probare mis habilidades caninas en el-

-Natsu espera no es verdad- le llamó la Heartphilia, pero era demasiado tarde, Natsu ya perseguía a Bixlow como si fuera un perro salvaje.

-"_Es verdad, Natsu parece mi perrito fiel, muy literalmente_"- pensó suspirando y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Laxus tenia el camino libre de manera que pudo ir con la rubia –Lucy, te ves pensativa ¿Es por Natsu? Si es así quizás pueda ayudarte, por que veras, yo hable con Natsu y me platicó sus inquietudes-

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella sorprendida, aunque la actitud del futbolista hacia ella ya había cambiado y la trataba con respeto, le era difícil creerle esas palabras.

-Si, pero primero dime que esta pasando entre tu y Natsu- le pidió mostrándose comprensivo y solidario con ella. Su meta era descubrir si Lucy seguía molesta con Natsu, era vital que lo estuviera para derribarlos y separarlos para siempre.

-Hemos reafirmado nuestro noviazgo, todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido antes son algo insignificante con lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros ahora- explicó emocionada y alegre.

-¿Entonces no estas enfadada con el?- le dijo observándola con una mirada penetrante buscando interpretar cada expresión corporal y facial de ella. A fuerzas quería que todo fuera una mentira. No obstante recibió un directo "no" como respuesta. Que Natsu la estuviera haciendo feliz, provocó que la sangre del malicioso estudiante hirviera de coraje. Sus deseos destructivos estaban al punto máximo, pero no podía darse el lujo de sacarlos, si Lucy descubría sus malas intenciones, todo estaría perdido.

-¿Y como sabes que el se lo esta tomando en serio?- preguntó Laxus aferrado a hacerla dudar.

-Lo conozco mas que nadie, puedo ver la verdad en sus ojos- explicó la rubia sin dudar ni un tantito de las intenciones de Natsu.

-Y supongo que el anda muy concentrado contigo, pero no por eso ha dejado de seguir peleando y retando a Gray ¿verdad?-

Lucy no entendió que tenia que ver Gray con todo esto, pero de todos modos habló –Fíjate que andan muy calmados, hasta amistosos diría yo, aunque Gray anda algo serio no se por que-

-"_Ese par de débiles, están dejando la apuesta a un lado ¡Les interesan mas las chicas!_"- pensó Laxus apretando los dientes, esto no se lo había esperado, mas controló su mal genio y buscó obtener información en una ultima cuestión –Ok, se que esto puede sonar duro, pero ¿No has pensado en aquello que te dije la otra vez? Digo en que quizás tu solo seas un reemplazo temporal de aquella chica que el está esperando de vuelta-.

Lucy sintió una incomoda punzada emocional, por unos instantes recordó cuando todo indicaba que así era, no obstante en su mente recreó lo que sucedió cuando Natsu estaba en su casa, sus palabras aun estaban en la mente de ella: "_No digas eso Lucy. No tienes que esforzarte por ser la sustituta de Lisanna. Lo nuestro será algo nuevo y tú serás la Lucy que todo mundo quiere_"

Ya no dudaba de Natsu, no había manera en que el jugara con ella

-Fíjate que eso fue algo equivocado, Natsu ya ha dejado el pasado atrás, quiere algo nuevo y me prometió que no me dejaría. El siempre cumple su palabra, lo se por que cuando peleó ferozmente con Gajeel, me asusté tanto que le pedí que no peleara de esa manera y míralo desde que aquella vez el no ha vuelto a pelear en serio-

-"_Así que el Salamander cumple lo que promete. Si tan solo lo hiciera fallar a sus promesas, Lucy perdería la confianza en el_"- pensó Laxus viendo un rayo de esperanza en sus malvados planes.

-En fin, creo que iré a buscarlo, no se vaya a meter en problemas- le dijo Lucy a modo de despedida.

A Laxus se le hizo inusual que la chica se fuera, ella no tenia fama de ser olvidadiza

-Hey espera, aun no te he dicho que es lo que Natsu me platicó-

-Ah descuida, no creo sea necesario, si el te dijo sobre alguna inquietud entonces probablemente ya me la ha dicho a mi antes, recuerda que ya confiamos de nuevo en nosotros- explicó Lucy con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sabia que ahora ella le pertenecía a Natsu y viceversa, pero todas las cosas buenas que le habían pasado no se debían todas a los esfuerzos de Natsu. Levi, Loki e incluso Laxus habían tenido parte en el éxito de su relación, precisamente de todos estos, solo le faltaba agradecerle a este último

-Por cierto, debo de agradecerte tu interés y sinceridad al hablar conmigo, siempre fuiste neutral y aunque no lo creas, tu crítica a Natsu me hizo ser mas madura y objetiva y eso me ayudó mucho a sacarme de dudas. Ahora soy muy feliz con Natsu, gracias por tu apoyo- le dijo la rubia a la vez que se despedía de el.

El capitán del equipo de futbol no lo soportó más, que Lucy le diera merito a el del nuevo éxito con Natsu, era lo peor que podía haber escuchado. Por lo pronto tenia que sacarse esa furia de su cabeza.

Al ver pasar un alumno de primer grado a su lado, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, lo alzó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Entonces lo dejo caer al suelo y lo vio con una mirada temible

-No te atrevas a decirle a Erza que yo te golpee. Si lo haces tus amigos, tu novia y todas las personas a las que quieres lo van a lamentar. ¡Ahora esfúmate!-

El pobre chico se levantó y se fue corriendo asustado.

Laxus por su parte ya no se sentía tan furioso, abusar de los chicos y chicas de primer grado siempre servía para sacar su frustración y lo mejor era que ya los tenía dominados y amenazados de manera que no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Pero ya no tener dominados a Natsu y Lucy era una enorme perdida para el. Los dos se estaban ayudando mutuamente como una pareja de verdad. Si los dejaba que continuaran así, los dos podían volverse tan unidos, al punto que el ya no podría hacer nada para separarlos. Debía separarlos pero ya y por cualquier medio posible.

_Mientras los colaboradores de Laxus hacían su trabajo, o al menos lo intentaban_

Evergreen y Erza ya se encontraban, sentadas frente a frente listas para platicar sobre los problemas de la castaña.

-Y bien Evergreen ¿Por qué dices que te has hecho como Bixlow?- le preguntaba Erza un tanto nerviosa.

-Por nada, me voy de aquí- dijo la altiva mujer levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió asomo su cabeza para inspeccionar los alrededores y ¡oh rayos! Elfman venia caminando por el pasillo, no podía arriesgarse a que fuera y le dijera "Al fin te encuentro novia mía, vamos a besarnos", no que asco, mejor aguantaría a la prefecta. Rápidamente se volvió a meter a la oficina y se sentó nuevamente frente a Erza

-Esta bien, no voy a huir, la verdad es que si tengo un problema, una problema con un chico-.

-¿Q-que estas diciendo? No juegues conmigo- le dijo Erza atragantándose por la ridícula afirmación de la altiva chica. ¿Si era una feminista como podía ser que tuviera ese tipo de problema?

Y Fried no se quedaba atrás, también estaba pasando por dificultades.

-Toma nota Fried, si quieres que Mira te haga caso, primero debes de ser menos tímido, ah y tampoco te hagas del rogar que eso la va exasperar. Se asertivo. También toma en cuenta sus gustos, a ella le gustan los dulces, el rock suave, cantar, tocar guitarra, ir a acampar, los poemas de amor- le decía la Alberona sin parar, ni siquiera le daba oportunidad de hablar a el.

-"_Como la detengo, no me deja irme_"- pensaba el esgrimista sin saber como tratar con una mujer con la lengua fuera de control. Tras meditarlo en un momento decidió pararla poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella

-Cana, lo único que le quería decir es que su comportamiento es extraño e inusual, debería de buscar ayuda profesional-.

La platicadora mujer se quedó incrédula -Oye, a mi se me hace que el rarito eres tu-

Con lo que no contaba ninguno es que la mismísima secretaria los observaba a los dos con una expresión de incertidumbre, incluso su cuerpo temblaba de la impresión que le causaba la escena –"_Fried tiene su mano en el hombro de ella y se están viendo a los ojos _ ¿_Que están haciendo?_"- se preguntó a la vez que sentía una opresión en el pecho. Se supone que las únicas mujeres con las que Fried socializaba eran Evergreen y ella misma, pero ¿Cana?

La albina no lo soportó más y se fue corriendo a su oficina, no quería sacar malas conclusiones pero le había dolido ver a Fried en esa posición con la chica de segundo grado.

-Oye Fried ¿Y que es lo que le gusta a Laxus?- preguntó la Alberona un tanto nerviosa

-¿Por que quieres saberlo?- preguntó Fried sospechando que Cana se traía algo entre manos en contra de su líder.

-Eh, olvídalo, no es nada de mi incumbencia, adiós- le dijo la chica de cabello largo dejándolo solo y confundido

Lejos de allí, Bixlow se encontraba tirado con un bote de basura encima de su pecho. Frente a el se encontraba Natsu alzando su trofeo (la ropa interior) victorioso.

-Natsu eres un salvaje- se quejó el de la gran lengua que al principio pensó que era aporreado por un perro salvaje y anda que había resultado ser Natsu.

Natsu le dio una advertencia a Bixlow, aunque la hizo en un tono poco agresivo, mostrando que no lo había atacado en serio -Jajajaja espero que esto te sirva de lección, aquí nadie se mete con mis amigos, Erza, Happy o, mmh bueno si quieres atacar a Gray no hay problema. Pero eso si, aquí nadie va a poner un dedo sobre Lucy, absolutamente nadie-

-Vamos no te hagas el héroe, tu no la quieres- le dijo el maltrecho alumno sacando su lengua.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te voy a vaciar una botella de salsa picante en esa enorme lengua que tienes- le amenazó Natsu levantándolo de la camisa, fastidiado de que muchos no creyeran que ahora sus sentimientos eran reales.

-Hey, tu la lastimaste, la despreciaste, nada va a cambiar eso y ella siempre lo recordará- le recordó el pervertido agarrando la actitud de Laxus.

Los labios de Natsu se quedaron sellados y soltó al de tercer grado, toda su expresión facial se volvió de tensión y preocupación, aun se sentía mal por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Lucy, hasta la había hecho llorar y eso era algo que el no se podía perdonar

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

El apesadumbrado Dragneel observó que Lucy estaba detrás de el, nunca la había visto llegar. Ahora ella había escuchado la conversación.

Lucy fue y sorprendió a Natsu abrazándolo –Lo escuché todo. Te agradezco que defiendas mi integridad y mis sentimientos-

-Pero Lucy, yo hice cosas que no debí-

-Natsu, ya olvida eso, no es verdad lo que dice Bixlow, todas las parejas tienen problemas, pero lo que pasó esta en el pasado. Tu mismo lo has dicho; estamos empezando de nuevo dejando las demás cosas atrás. Natsu yo no estoy molesta contigo- le aseguró abrazándolo aun mas fuerte, buscando que el chico creyera en sus palabras.

Bixlow los observaba entretenido con la lengua de fuera, en su mente ya se los imaginaba haciendo cosas más íntimas, algo que le recordó su sucia novela

-Genial, ya me inspiraron para mi novela. Hasta luego-

-¿Cómo que novela? Este Bixlow esta loco- dijo Lucy sin comprender al loco sujeto.

-Entonces ¿De verdad me has perdonado?- preguntó Natsu aun algo incomodo por las palabras de Bixlow.

-Somos una pareja, debemos de confiar entre nosotros y perdonarnos- le aseguró ella

En ese momento el timbre sonó, por lo cual los dos alumnos de segundo se dirigieron al salón. Lucy se veía normal ente lo que había sucedido, mas Natsu se encontraba impactado, aunque todo iba de maravilla y estaba en la etapa de borrón y cuenta nueva, aun sentía que algo faltaba y que había una cosa que el estaba haciendo mal.

* * *

_Cinco minutos más tarde en el aula 202_

Los chicos empezaban a acomodarse en sus lugares. La mayoría de los alumnos se veían recuperados y llenos de energía ya listos para la segunda jornada escolar. Levi incluso ya preparaba sus libros de química al igual que Jet y Droy quienes tenían la cara larga por que la McGarden ya no les hacia casi caso por andar con Gajeel.

Otro que tenía una cara de insatisfacción era Elfman y la razón de ello estaba escondida en sus pensamientos

-"_Estoy seguro de que ese día en que me emborraché yo hable con una chica, y me puse feliz. Pero no entiendo como una chica pudo hacerme sentir así ¡Soy el hombre Elfman y el hombre Elfman no necesita de chicas para ser feliz! Requiero respuestas, investigaré quien fue ella, pero por mi hombría juro que haré esto por mi cuenta y sin ayuda ¡Eso es ser hombre!_"-

Hasta Gajeel andaba pensativo leyendo una carta que había aparecido en su banca

-Malditos element four, como molestan-

Los element four seguían de tercos y ya lo estaban hartando, pero lo que no soportaba es que ellos estaban amenazando directamente la integridad física de Levi ¡hijos de ****! Con su nerdita nadie se mete y si ellos tocaban un solo cabello de ella, entonces los ataría a un árbol y los agarraría a palazos hasta que suplicaran misericordia y besaran los pies de su querida e inocente chaparrita.

Levi lo escuchó como gruñía y maldecía, por lo que no pudo evitar interesarse en su estado emocional –Gajeel, te ves enojado-

-No es nada- le dio respuesta a secas, empezando a ocultar la carta en su mochila

Pero Levi fue atenta y lo atrapó con las manos en la masa.

-Hey Gajeel espera, déjame ver que estas guardando- demandó ella echándosele encima, pero el solo tuvo que usar una mano para detenerla.

-No es algo que necesites saber- le aseguró el con seriedad, no quería que ella se enterara, por que ya la conocía lo suficiente como para prever que armaría un escándalo por las amenazas. Pero por mas inocente que fuera ella, no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente y lo estaba demostrando al forcejear con el buscando quitarle de la mano esa carta.

-Anda ya dámela- le dijo con voz quejosa trepándose arriba de el para quitarla la carta que el mantenía alzada al aire. El Redfox se cansó detener que estar deteniéndola así que simplemente se puso de pie y alzó la carta aun más alta. La McGarden se puso roja de coraje y empezó a saltar para quitársela, pero ella era bajita y el de plano tenia el brazo levantado, así que tuvo que rendirse, pero lo hizo con un berrinche.

-¡Esta bien, tú ganas!- exclamó sentándose en su lugar, cruzando los brazos e inflando sus cachetes a la vez que giraba la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de rechazo.

Jet y Droy sonreían de lado a lado al ver como terminaban aparentemente peleados, algo que Gajeel alcanzó a notar.

-Esta bien, la carta es sobre una amenaza- admitió el, pero lo que quería era quedar bien con Levi, así que un tuvo opción mas que dejar su orgullo atrás. Aparte la verdad era que le hacia falta el cerebro de Levi para zafarse de su situación.

-Y para superar ese problema necesito tu ayuda ¿me harías el favor de darme una mano?-

La inconformidad de la estudiosa se disipó y una inmensa alegría la llenó en su interior, al fin podría ser ella quien le diera una mano a Gajeel. Le demostraría lo confiable y fuerte que podía ser cuando se lo propone

-Soy todo oídos Gajeel-.

-Mira, mejor te lo cuento después, por que andan unas moscas de metiches- le dijo mirando de reojo a Jet y Droy. Por algún motivo inexplicable, le daban mala espina, casi podía leer malas intenciones en ellos.

Mientras tanto Natsu platicaba animosamente con Lucy sobre lo peligrosos que eran los simios de las montañas, algo que para la rubia no tenia mucho sentido, pero de todos modos lo atendía.

-Y por eso es que lo simios son peligrosos, nunca te confíes con ellos- finalizó el Dragneel cansado de tanto hablar.

-Esta bien Natsu, voy a tener cuidado cuando vaya de excursión- le aseguró ella siguiéndole el juego.

Natsu se quedó serio, luego alzó la vista y se quedó como en shock. Pero se le quitó cuando sacó la ropa interior que le había quitado a Bixlow

-Sabia que algo se me estaba olvidando, ten Lucy aquí están tus bragas-

Grave error, el que Natsu le entregara la prenda y de plano lo dijera tan liberalmente llamó la atención de muchos ojos curiosos. Los comentarios de los malpensados no tardaron en llegar.

-¿_Por que esta regalándole ropa interior?_-

-_¿Por qué tenia Natsu las bragas de Lucy?_-

-_Sospechoso, muy sospechoso_-

-¡_Lo sabía, ellos ya duermen juntos!_-

-Oh por dios, Natsu- dijo la Heartphilia dándose un palmazo en la cara, apenada por la humillación que la indiscreción de Natsu ¡Y de plano esa ropa no era suya!

-¿Que me ven todos?- preguntó el Dragneel, aun sin comprender el malentendido que había provocado.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó el profesor Jura entrando al aula ya preparado para dar clases.

-Oigan ¿Por que están susurrándose al oído mientras me ven? Ni crean que me van a hacer una broma- le advirtió Natsu a todo el grupo sin tomar en cuenta que el profesor ya había llegado.

-Joven Natsu, la clase va a empezar y le pido que deje de hacer tanto escándalo- le dijo el calvo cruzando los brazos. El pelirosa no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

De allí en adelante, las clases se llevaron a cabo de manera normal y sin ningún incidente notorio.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Gray Fullbuster se iba inquietando mas y mas, tan solo necesitaba cinco minutos para hablar a solas con Natsu y convencerlo de que debían de confesarle a las chicas sobre la apuesta, por el bien de ellas.

Más no todo lo interesante ocurre en el salón de clases.

* * *

_Un par de horas después, en la oficina del director._

Mirajane escribía en la computadora con rapidez, se mostraba estresada y al parecer no quería ser molestada ya que traía puestos unos audífonos con música a todo volumen.

Desde un sillón cercano la observaban Makarov y el maestro Bob a la vez que disfrutaban de unas cervezas bien frías.

-Mire director, parece que nuestra secretaria trae un problemita- le dijo Bob poniendo una pose bastante afeminada.

Makarov le dio un trago a su cerveza y luego exhaló

-Ahh, pues no se que le pasó, ella andaba bien en la mañana, pero después del receso ya andaba incomoda. No se que pueda haber sucedido con ella-

Bob rió levemente poniendo la punta de sus dedos sobre su labio inferior, para luego decir –Quizás sea algún asuntillo con un chico-

-¿Tu crees eso Bob?- preguntó el director con pereza, se le hacia difícil que la secretaria anduviera en esos líos con un alumno.

-Quien sabe, es solo un decir. Pero le aseguro que las parejas entre alumnos de Fairy Tail son algo que debemos de tomar en cuenta. Mire por ejemplo a Gajeel, cuando lo admitimos era un desastroso pandillero que solo causaba mal, pero ahora que se le ha visto con esa chica lista de Levi, el es diferente- explicó Bob pensando en el chico que mas había visto cambiar.

Makarov razonó por unos segundos y llegó a la misma conclusión -Es verdad, el ya se acopla mas a la sociedad. Levi en verdad lo ha ayudado a salir de la oscuridad. Ya no es necesario mantenerlo bajo la lupa, el ya es completamente un Fairy-

-Allí esta director; las parejas entre alumnos son algo bueno- dijo el alegre okama de Fairy Tail, pero al instante siguiente se puso serio y con una expresión oscura –No obstante, es necesario tener precaución, muchos chicos y chicas terminan con corazones rotos-

-Vamos Bob, no seas pesimista- le instó el anciano, con esa actitud relajada de siempre.

Bob solo se empezó a reír afeminadamente y así duro por cinco largos y traumatizantes minutos hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. El director al darse cuenta de que Mirajane no escuchaba el sonido, tuvo que ir a contestar en su lugar.

-Preparatoria Fairy Tail, buenas tardes. En que le puedo ayudar ¿Mirajane? Si, ya se la pasó señor-

El director sabia que llamar a Mirajane no funcionaria por que ella estaba oyendo audífonos, se puso a pensar por cinco segundos y entonces puso una cara de pervertido cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Fue a con Mirajane y le dio una nalgada para llamar su atención.

Mirajane gritó y de inmediato se quitó los audífonos y encaró al director -¿Por qué hizo eso?- le preguntó molesta por la maña del viejo

Makarov había quitado su cara de pervertido a tiempo y ahora se veía serio, de manera que le fue fácil modificar la verdad con una mentira -Por que no reaccionabas, solo por eso. Tienes una llamada-

La albina cogió el teléfono y entonces respondió –Bueno, si yo soy Mirajane ¿Qué sucede?- la albina se quedó pálida y con una expresión de incredulidad al oír lo que le explicaban por teléfono -¡Dígame que no me esta mintiendo! ¡Hágalo!- gritó por el teléfono con voz desesperada, cuando recibió respuesta, colgó el teléfono y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de la oficina a paso rápido.

-Esta vez estoy seguro que no se trata de un chico- comentó Bob aun con disposición para bromear.

Makarov al contrario se preocupó al ver a la albina irse de esa forma tan repentina -Esto me da mala espina-

* * *

_Unos diez minutos antes en otra parte del instituto._

Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados en una banca descansando tras la agotadora clase de educación física de Erza y eso que los había dejado salir temprano. Los dos sacaron bebidas rehidratantes de sus mochilas y comenzaron a beber.

Natsu se acabo la suya bien rápido –Sabes Lucy, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a la pesada clase de Erza, ahora estoy mas resistente que nunca- le comentó a su chica quien aun no terminaba de tomarse su bebida.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo que tu- dijo ella con voz floja. Tan exhausta estaba, que sin querer comenzó a inclinarse hacia el lado de Natsu, hasta que su cabeza dio con el hombro del joven. El cansancio provocó que cerrara sus ojos y se quedara medio adormecida usando a Natsu como soporte.

Una sensación de bienestar invadió el cuerpo de Natsu, ya no sentía solo y vacio como en los meses pasados. Tener una persona especial con quien conversar y a quien proteger era algo que le estaba dando un nuevo significado a su vida. Pero por otro lado, aun había algunas cosas que lo confundían, algunos de los sentimientos y emociones que había vivido el día de hoy eran algo completamente extraño para el. Todo era tan distinto a la que había tenido con su primer novia, claro que lo que vivió con Lisanna fue algo único y que jamás olvidaría, no obstante con Lucy las cosas iban mejorando rápidamente y lo estaba disfrutando.

El Dragneel puso una cara de satisfacción y con un brazo envolvió a Lucy por la espalda.

Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Natsu, le era inusual que el tomara la iniciativa y es que al principio de su relación el se había comportado inmaduramente, mas no lo culpaba, todo era debido a su dura situación.

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?- preguntó solo para asegurarse de que su novio estuviera bien.

-Solo quiero estar contigo- contestó naturalmente aumentando la presión de su brazo contra el cuerpo de Lucy.

Lucy aun sospechaba que Natsu estaba recuperándose y reacomodando su mente, quizás el no lo aparentara, pero ella ya lo conocía y deseaba dejarle claro que lo apoyaría.

-Sabes Natsu, todos necesitamos personas con quien contar, es difícil vivir sin alguien especial, algunos encuentran refugio en su familia, en sus hermanos y otros en su pareja. Yo te conozco y se que gusta hacer las cosas solo y a tu manera, pero a veces es difícil hacer de esa manera. Aunque no quieras decirlo y quieras mostrarte fuerte, se que por dentro puede que aun estés algo confundido y extrañes ver a algunas personas. Valoro mucho tus esfuerzos y todo lo que estas haciendo por mí. Gracias-

-Lucy- pronunció Natsu a la vez que una sensación de calidez se hacia presente en su estomago, contaba completamente con Lucy y eso era algo bueno, la tenia a ella y ella lo tenia a el. Definitivamente esta relación de novios no era igual a la anterior; su primera relación había sido como para pasársela bien y descubrir sentimientos, se había divertido y había dado una probadita a lo que es tener una chica especial, mas ahora que estaba con Lucy como que las cosas eran mas profundas, ahora se trataba mas de conocer a fondo su novia y entenderse mutuamente con ella.

El chico quería agradecerle por todo, mas quería hacerlo de una manera especial, pero a la vez el impulso de atracción iba aumentando dentro de si.

Cinco segundos después sucedía lo inesperado, impulsivamente y sin siquiera pensarlo Natsu estaba sellando sus labios con los de ella en un sencillo y corto beso, a simple vista un beso normal, pero la verdad es que en ese acto estaban implicadas muchas emociones.

En cuanto se separaron, Lucy se quedó atónita a la vez que se tocaba el labio inferior con las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio. Nunca se lo había esperado, ese beso le había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera se lo había buscado, todo había sido por iniciativa de Natsu lo cual había vuelto el momento aun más espectacular de lo que se había imaginado, pero lo importante era que al fin su novio le había concedido esa unión que ella siempre había soñado.

-"¿_Esto es el primer beso?_"- se preguntó la rubia inexperta en esos temas, dicen que en un beso se puede descubrir mucho de la otra persona y en este primer beso había sentido como si viera que había dentro de Natsu, había logrado darse cuenta de que todo lo que el estaba haciendo era verdadero.

Natsu por su parte estaba sorprendido, incluso abrumado –"¿_Por que lo hice_?"- se preguntaba a si mismo y es que todo había sido algo sin pensar. Pero de todas formas no se arrepentía, muy por dentro sabia que lo había hecho con buenas intenciones.

Por otro lado su pregunta había quedado contestada ¿Cómo se mide la calidad de un noviazgo? No es por cuanto tiempo se pasa, ni por cuantas veces se besa, sino por pequeños momentos como este, momentos donde se comparte todo. El… el no solo podía amar de nuevo ¡Lo estaba haciendo!

-No se que decir- le habló Lucy algo apenada, se sentía como toda una novata y no tenia ni idea de cómo proceder, estaba pasmada lo cual le nublaba incluso su capacidad de tomar decisiones y para colmo Natsu parecía estar igual de afectado que ella, de hecho ni parpadeaba.

El Dragneel como que se salió del trance y volteó a ver a Lucy, provocando que esta se apenara mucho de verlo, mas en realidad no la estaba observando a ella.

-Mmh Lucy ¿te vas a acabar tu bebida? Aun tengo sed- dijo de la nada quedándose viendo embobado la botella que estaba a un lado de Lucy.

Lucy no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse de las ocurrencias del Dragneel, siempre le sorprendía y entretenía la capacidad del Dragneel de cambiar de tema tan súbitamente -Jajaja Natsu pero que ocurrente eres-

El par de jubilosos novios, no se daban ni cuenta de que eran observados por otra pareja:

-¡Mire Gray-sama, que lindos!- señalaba Juvia con el dedo índice poniendo una cara de sorpresa

Gray los observó minuciosamente, ahora si parecían una pareja de verdad, podía vérseles una confianza y apoyo mutuo que solo tienen dos personas que se aman.

-¿Vio como se besaron?- le preguntó Juvia emocionadísima.

Esta vez el Fullbuster se sintió incomodo de que su chica admirara tanto a aquella pareja

-No son tan buenos- le aseguró minimizando el acto de aquellos dos. Entonces colocó una de sus manos en la espalda baja de Juvia y la acercó a el viéndola sensualmente y acariciándola en la mejilla con la punta de los dedos de su mano libre

-Si alguien se sabe besar, somos nosotros dos ¿Les damos una lección?-

Juvia solo balbuceó el nombre de el en voz baja, cada vez que Gray la iba a besar, le ponía el corazón a mil por hora y hacia que todo su cuerpo hirviera por dentro.

Gray empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, era otro de esos momentos ideales e inesperados para mostrarse un poco de cariño.

Pero nunca la besó, se detuvo por motivo de que pensamientos perturbadores inundaron su mente, pensamientos sobre la apuesta ¡Su muñeca Juvia no merecía ser parte de una estúpida apuesta!

-"_Rayos, ahora resulta que soy yo el que no puede besar_"- pensó al recordar como a Natsu le había sucedido algo parecido con Lucy. Ahora la culpa le impedía ver a su novia a los ojos.

-Gray-sama ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Juvia buscando que Gray la mirara a la cara, era la primera vez que el la rechazaba de esa manera.

-Una pequeña molestia en la garganta- contestó y curiosamente no mintió del todo, se le había cerrado la garganta en el momento en que le habían llegado los pensamientos.

Una tercera voz interrumpió la platica entre la pareja, resultó que era el profesor Reedus que venia acercándose a los dos

-Jóvenes ¿han visto a Lucy?-

Juvia dio respuesta -Si allá esta con Natsu-

El profesor de lectura y redacción fue a con la chica que buscaba

-Señorita Lucy, necesito que me haga un favor- le pidió con cortesía el masivo maestro.

-Eh si claro- contestó la rubia algo nerviosa, ya tenia la costumbre de esperarse malas noticias. El profesor le pidió que le acompañara por lo que no tuvo opción mas que dejar a Natsu solo.

-Juvia ¿podrías esperarme afuera?- le pidió Gray a su novia al ver que Natsu ahora quedaba solo.

-Claro Gray-sama, Juvia se estremece por cumplir sus deseos- le dijo la adaptable peliazul poniendo sus ojos en forma de corazones, entonces hizo tal como su novio le indicó.

Gray esperó a que ella estuviera lejos, la miraba con una fuerte determinación –"_No te voy a perder Juvia. Acabaré esto de una vez_"- pensó a la vez que se decidía a encarar a Natsu de una vez por todas

-Esta bien Natsu, por lo que he visto ahora si te creo. Esta vez vas en serio con Lucy- le dijo al pelirosa colocándose de pie a un lado del mencionado

-Gray ¡Tú nos estabas viendo!- exclamó Natsu con las manos en la cabeza, no era que le apenara, sino mas bien le molestaba mucho –Lo sabia, tienes tendencias perversas- le acusó señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-¿Qué dices rosadito? ¡Yo no gano nada con ver a ustedes besándose!- le gritó enfadándose por la inculpación que su rival le estaba poniendo.

Natsu rió y lo miro burlonamente para luego presumirle -Je je, se me hace que querías ver como se besa de verdad-

El Fullbuster quería dejársele ir, decirle que el y Juvia no se sabían besar era un insulto tremendo para su orgullo. Orgullo, eso era precisamente lo que tenia que dejar a un lado para evitar lastimar a Juvia. No había venido a pelear sino a todo el contrario, convencer a Natsu que debían de ser sinceros con sus novias

-Natsu ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que tu y Lucy estén siempre juntos?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que haré lo que sea- respondió de inmediato con firme convicción.

-"_Interesante, pareciera como si Natsu y Lucy fueran rápido. Probablemente Natsu siempre había sentido algo por Lucy, pero estaba oculto y apenas esta saliendo a flote_"-

Gray ahora apretó los puños y expresó con persuasión lo que había estado esperando poder decirle cara a cara –Entonces te diré que tenemos que hacer para tener éxito con nuestras chicas: Tú y yo sabemos que esta mal ocultarles sobre la apuesta, dejemos ese reto atrás y confesémosles la verdad. Ellas se lo han ganado, por ser tan buenas con nosotros-

Natsu se puso de pie y una sombra cubrió su rostro, de sus labios salieron una palabras demasiado maduras que ni parecían de el -Yo ya la deje hace rato, ya no me importa en lo mas mínimo quien gane esto- el Dragneel alzó la vista, su rostro era serio y su mirada salvaje –Ya he estado cercas de perder a Lucy. No pienso dejar que una tontería como la apuesta lo arruine todo. Yo iré primero a decirle toda la verdad-

-"¡_Pero que diablos! ¿Esta diciendo que el será el conejillo de indias? Esta loco, si vamos a caer lo haremos los dos y si vamos a ganar también, somos igual de responsables_"- pensó el Fullbuster y entonces se paró a un lado de Natsu dispuesto a acompañarlo, este lio era culpa de los dos

-No seas ridículo, aquí somos iguales. Yo iré con Juvia-

-Quieras admitirlo o no, Lucy yo somos mas unidos que tu y Juvia, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y ustedes apenas se están conociendo bien. Es mejor que yo vaya primero- le aconsejó poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Gray como si lo estuviera deteniendo. Por más que asegurara que odiaba a Gray, muy dentro de si le importaba.

Dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos pero decididos, con una sola cosa en mente, aclarar todo con Lucy.

A ojos de Gray, Natsu era demasiado atrabancado y cabeza hueca, actuaba por instinto y siempre libraba todas con su pura determinación. Pero ahora se trataba de sentimientos y las cosas no podían ser tan simples, debía de planear una explicación sincera y una disculpa para tener una oportunidad de que Lucy lo perdonara. Él muy tonto iba a su propia destrucción. No lo dejaría morir solo, aunque lo fastidiara, era su amigo, uno como pocos.

A base de provocaciones intento detenerlo

-Y que hay de ti Natsu ¿Crees que estas en otra situación diferente a la mía? ¿Acaso el gran Natsu no saldrá lastimado? O miren al poderoso salamander, no teme perder a Lucy-

El Fullbuster fue iluminado por un rayo de luz, cuando Natsu se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, una buena pelea entre los dos estaba por comenzar, de eso estaba seguro. Mas en esta situación critica era mejor que Natsu luchara con el a dejarlo ir a suicidarse.

Pero Natsu nunca lo atacó como normalmente habría hecho, simplemente habló

-¡Gray basta! Tú sabes como nos llevamos Lucy y yo, siempre y cuando yo se lo diga frente a frente, ella me va a perdonar, lo se muy bien-.

Gray se quedó alterado, su rival y amigo afirmaba que era capaz de solucionar todo, el ya había sido testigo de que cuando Natsu decía que haría algo, siempre tenia éxito de una u otra manera. Quizás esta vez era distinto por que estaban en juego los sentimientos de Lucy, más por respeto lo dejaría ir esta vez

-"_Lucy, espero que no te duela mucho lo que el te va a decir. Como tu amigo, se que eres una mujer fuerte y adaptable, perdona a Natsu, el apenas ha superado una etapa difícil de su vida, así como tu necesitas el amor de el, el te necesita a ti para que lo apoyes. Dejen que sus sentimientos triunfen_"- se quedó pensando Gray a la vez que le deseaba suerte a su amigo y rival.

Natsu avanzaba por el instituto, ya conocía lo suficiente a Lucy como para darse una idea de donde podía estar, más no se apuraba, de seguro ella todavía andaba arreglando asuntos escolares con Reedus. No había otro plan más que ser el mismo y hablar con sinceridad.

* * *

_No muy lejos de con Natsu_

Recargándose en la pared, un chico de alborotado cabello naranja y lentes azules, observaba a Lucy platicar amenamente con Reedus

Tras muchas horas de pensar en cuanto a como proceder en sus esfuerzos, ya había llegado a un resultado para el.

-Lucy, tu corazón parece pertenecer a Natsu-

-Muchas gracias Lucy, en verdad necesitaba que me lo comunicaras- le agradecía Reedus a la rubia a la vez que le entregaba unas hojas.

-De nada profesor- le dijo ella revisando con cuidado esos documentos

Loki se acomodó los lentes y torció la boca –Mi resolución siempre ha sido ponerte en primer lugar Lucy. Estoy en deuda contigo y quiero respetar tus sentimientos y decisiones- dijo siendo fiel a su resolución de ser un apoyo y amigo de Lucy

-Esto se trata de mi, sin querer he llegado a sentirme muy apegado a ti, eres la primer chica con la que he tratado de manera tan personal, de hecho eres la única- admitió Loki consternado por sus propios sentimientos. Antes como era mujeriego, pues solo mantenía relaciones superficiales con sus novios y los lazos que creaba eran frágiles y de poco significado. Apenas con Lucy había buscado algo más y por hacer eso había llegado a adherirse tanto a ella. Ahora una nueva pregunta sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella acababa de surgir ¿Era amor romántico o era solo amor de amistad? El apreciaba mucho a la Heartphilia y le gustaba estar con ella, pero la amistad podría implicar esas mismas emociones.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en un aula_

Dentro de un aula estaban Laxus, Fried y Evergreen discutiendo sobre el tema de más importancia para Laxus.

-Fried, ese maldito Natsu ya se puso las pilas. Lo subestimé, es más fuerte de lo que creí, ya ha superado los obstáculos que le impedían estar con Lucy- admitía el líder con coraje, de hecho odiaba tener que hacerlo.

Su compañero peliverde se quedó serio meditando en que responder. Eso lo aprovecho Evergreen quien también acompañaba a Laxus

-Era súper obvio que Lucy amaba a Natsu, pero al parecer Natsu también siente algo por ella mas su pasado le impedía mostrarlo. Quizás deberías de dejarlos en paz y ya- aconsejó la castaña, buscando detener ese odio irracional de su capitán.

Laxus se enfureció aun mas, el no iba a ceder jamás -¿Estas loca? Ese Natsu me las debe, la humillación que sufrí por su culpa me da tanto coraje que la única manera de sacarme la espina es haciéndolo sentir lo mismo-

-Pero Laxus, el nunca te hizo nada, ni Lucy ni Lisanna iban a aceptar ser tus chicas así a la primera. Mira eso no tiene nada de humillante, de hecho aparte de ellas, los únicos que sabemos de esos incidentes somos nosotros y Natsu, quien de seguro ni le importa lo que sucedió- le habló Evergreen en un intento de hacerlo razonar.

-Yo soy mejor que Natsu, soy mas apuesto, fuerte, exitoso y popular ¡Esas chicas debieron de haberlo dejado por mi!- dijo Laxus en una actitud de terquedad.

-Lucy no te va a querer Laxus, incluso ella preferiría a Leo que a ti. Tu no vas a ganar nada con separarlos, solo vas a hacerlos sufrir innecesariamente hasta vas a arruinar a Gray y Juvia que nada tienen nada que ver con esto- se expresó ya desesperada, por mas cínica que fuera no soportaba ver a chicos que se aman sufriendo

-Mejor deberías de intentar amar Laxus, consíguete una chica que te ame, debe de haber alguien. Así si sales ganando, estarás satisfecho y todo mundo será feliz- sugirió en un último intento de detener a Laxus.

-¿Desde cuando te crees tan justa Evergreen? Lo que dices son puras tonterías. No me voy a rebajar, Natsu tiene que pagar, tiene que hacerlo ¡Lo detesto! si no logro conseguir a Lucy, al menos tendré la satisfacción de haberlo hecho pagar-

Fried al fin dio su enorme comentario –Debo decir que los argumentos de Ever me parecen muy lógicos desde un punto de vista neutral. No obstante la decisión es tuya Laxus. Aun es tiempo de darse la vuelta, pero si deseas seguir tienes que moverte ya, el haber esperado ha provocado que perdieras oportunidades valiosas, por avaricia dejaste pasar el momento en que los dos se encontraban mas separados, ahora que se están acoplando, tienes que atacar con todo lo que tienes y concentrar todo en un solo objetivo. Ese es mi consejo final, aunque reitero que la opción que te esta dando Evergreen es mucho mejor para ti-

-Fried eres un estúpido- susurró Evergreen, de nada servía que el peliverde le diera la razón a ella, si a la misma vez le daba ideas al Dreyar de cómo proseguir.

Por más impresionante que fuera, Laxus estaba muy pensativo considerando muy bien sus opciones, la verdad si le caería bien una novia, pero la sola idea de imaginar a Natsu y Lucy disfrutando de su noviazgo lo ponía a crujir los dientes. Su odio era mayor que la razón.

-No voy a dejar que Natsu gane en todo- decidió, abandonando a sus dos compañeros y abandonando el aula.

-Me retiro- le dijo Fried a su compañera dirigiéndose a la salida tal como su capitán.

El peliverde fue detenido del brazo por la chica, quien con una mirada seria le hizo una petición bastante extraña.

-Fried, esto no ha terminado, quiero hablar contigo afuera del instituto, en privado-

-De acuerdo- respondió el sin siquiera mostrar alguna reacción al comportamiento extraño en la estudiante.

* * *

_De vuelta adonde se encuentra Lucy_

-Bueno, es hora de regresar con Natsu- decía Lucy acomodando los papeles de Reedus en su mochila, estaba ansiosa de ir de nuevo con su novio

-Espera Lucy- le llamó una voz, la voz de alguien que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo para ella.

La rubia volteó y vio que ese amigo andaba bastante apresurado y con cara de preocupación –Laxus, no te ves muy bien-

-Lucy, no puedo más, tengo que decirte algo urgente sobre Natsu, sobre lo que me confesó a mí. Te pido que me escuches con atención y pase lo que pase no pierdas la compostura- le dijo el rubio fingiendo que estaba muy consternado.

Lucy sintió una opresión en el pecho, sospechaba que algo malo le había sucedido a su novio -¿Qué le pasó a Natsu?- le preguntó sintiendo como se le iban las fuerzas.

Loki apretó los puños y frunció el ceño al ver que el deportista se atrevía a acercarse a Lucy otra vez, siempre que lo veía hablándole a ella tan amistosamente, sospechaba de cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-"_No has entendido Laxus, es hora de hacer esto por las malas_"- pensó observándolo con una mirada asesina, apenas iba a acudir en auxilio de Lucy, cuando de los labios de Laxus salieron unas palabras que lo dejaron paralizado por completo.

-Natsu, el… el te esta usando para entretenerse-

Lucy y Loki, no podían creérselo ni un poco, tenía que ser una mentira. No era posible que Natsu fingiera haberse recuperado y que prometiera tanto, todo para estar jugando con los sentimientos de ella.

* * *

_Simultáneamente afuera del instituto Fairy_

Los jardines exteriores del instituto Fairy Tail eran un lugar muy agradable; múltiples arboles adornaban lo que era un suelo recubierto de pasto y rodeado de una gran cantidad de arbustos, algunos de ellos incluso florales.

Por allí debajo de uno de esos arboles, se encontraba Juvia reclinada sobre el pasto, en espera de que Gray regresara y fuera por ella

-Um, Juvia desea saber que esta sucediendo con Gray-sama- suspiró intranquila.

En esos momentos de silencio, alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de una plática, o más bien dicho una discusión acalorada. Todo provenía de su izquierda, detrás de unos arbustos que funcionaban como una división entre un jardín y otro. La curiosidad de la Loxar era enorme como siempre y no fue capaz de evitar acercarse a esos arbustos y asomarse.

Que sorpresa, eran Evergreen y Fried quienes se encontraban discutiendo.

-¡Eres un insensible!- le gritaba la castaña el chico quien mantenía su postura inexpresiva de costumbre.

-Suficiente Evergreen, estas dejando que tus sentimientos te controlen, tu actitud muestra cierto grado de rebelión contra Laxus- respondió el con calma y cruzando los brazos.

Evergreen agarró aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, entonces se acomodó los lentes y se expresó con seriedad –Con los sentimientos de los demás no se juega, todo lo puedo tolerar excepto eso ¿Qué no ves todo el sufrimiento que va a acarrear un simple berrinche? ¡Hasta Gray y Juvia van a dar por terminada su relación!-

Las enérgicas últimas palabras pronunciadas por la chica de lentes provocaron que la respiración de Juvia se detuviera por unos segundos y que toda su expresión facial y corporal se volviera de angustia

-_¿De que estan hablando? Juvia no lo entiende_-

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí, en el hospital general de Magnolia_

Un grupo de cinco médicos liderados por Polyushka monitoreaban en maquinas y computadoras el estado de una paciente que descansaba en una cama inconsciente.

-Confírmeme su estado, Dr Jones- dijo la experimentada doctora volteando a ver a un medico que se encontraba revisando a la paciente.

-Hay respuesta sensorial, sus pupilas reaccionan a la luz de manera natural, sus sentidos están volviendo y hay actividad cerebral leve. Esta confirmado, esta saliendo del estado vegetativo-

Polyushka suspiró aliviada –Justo a tiempo chiquilla, tu cuerpo nunca dejó de luchar- le dijo a su joven paciente que después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba regresando.

Otro medico que se encontraba viendo un diagrama de un cerebro en una computadora se levantó alarmado y se acercó a la jefa –Doctora, ya tengo los resultados del análisis de su actividad cerebral-

-Excelente- dijo la pelirosa con una actitud positiva que pocas veces se le veía, mas al llegar a la pantalla y observar ese cerebro virtual multicolor, su expresión facial cambio drásticamente

-Doctor Martin, esos puntos en azul representan una deficiencia de actividad cerebral ¿esta seguro de que el diagnostico esta correcto?-

El medico bajo la vista y hablo con claridad –La chica tuvo suerte de que el trauma no afectara sus sentidos, ni su capacidad de la razón. Pero desafortunadamente, el diagnostico esta correcto, la parte de su cerebro que corresponde a la memoria presenta daños-

-¿Hasta que punto esta dañada? Necesito saber cuanta será la pérdida de memoria- demandó Polyuskha a la vez que tomaba asiento y ponía ambas manos sobre su sien.

-Bueno señora, la verdad es que no lo sabemos aun, solo podemos confirmar el daño, conocer su magnitud es algo que esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Me temo que no lo sabremos hasta que despierte-

-¡Maldición!- la doctora alzo los brazos y luego los dejo caer con violencia, todos los médicos se inmutaron al verla ponerse tan estresada, ya la conocían por su mal humor

-Doctor Jones ¿Ya llamo a la pariente de la muchacha?-

-Si señora, ya debe de venir en camino- aseguró Jones

-Necesito hablar seriamente con ella. Ayudar a esta jovencita va a ser un trabajo duro-

-No se estresé, recuerde sus problemas de salud jefa- aconsejó una mujer del cuerpo medico

-¡¿Cómo quiere que no me estrese? Una perdida de memoria aunque sea parcial es algo muy grave, puede que esta chica nunca mas vuelva a ser la misma ¡Simplemente no puedo estar tranquila con eso!-

En ese instante el Dr. Martin se alarmó al ver que el cerebro virtual comenzaba a cambiar de color

-Oh no, atentos todos, parece ser que va a recobrar conciencia ahora mismo-

Tras más de un año en coma, Lisanna al fin abría los ojos, la luz le calaba mucho, estaba rodeada de personas extrañas que la miraban fijamente. No lograba entender nada y no sabia donde estaba.

Sus primeras palabras salieron de sus secos labios, su mirada reflejaba una mezcla de confusión y miedo – ¿Que? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Sección especial; Maxi reportes pt. 8**_

**-Hola a todos, aquí estoy como siempre en búsqueda de chismes. Veamos que cosa interesante encontramos…mmh veamos por este largo pasillo ¡Mama mia!–**

_Max se encuentra con una mujer adulta que anda caminando por el instituto en solo ropa interior_

**-**Hola **¿**Estas bien?**-**

_Max pone la vista en el suelo avergonzado y comienza a hablar_

**-Señora ¿Pero que sucede con usted? No puede andar así por aquí. Espere no me diga que usted es la hermana de Gray-**

-Jaja, que gracioso, yo soy la orgullosa madre de Gray, mi nombre es Ur-

_Max se queda embobado y con el ojo cuadrado analizando lo que acaba de oír_

-**Increíble, se ve muy joven. Pero bueno, ahora veo por que Gray siempre anda semidesnudo por la escuela. Ur ¿Por qué motivo nos ha honrado con su visita?**-

-Ah veras, ahora que Gray tiene novia, me la he pasado preocupada por el, me inquieta la posibilidad de que el y Juvia se pasen de calentura un día de estos. Por eso fui con el profesor Bob para que me diera consejos sobre como hablar con Gray de ese tema-

**-¿Bob? Ese profe esta loco, siempre trauma a todos los que van con el a pedirle orientación sexual. Le recomiendo que mejor le diga usted las cosas directamente de lo que usted piensa-**

-Bueno joven, creo que tienes razón, todo lo que me dijo ese profesor calvo se me hizo muy torcido. Gracias-

_Ur se despide y se dispone a retirarse, pero Max le pide que se detenga, la ve de abajo hacia arriba y le habla nervioso. _

-**Un momento, una ultima pregunta ¿Cual es su secreto para verse tan joven? Es que no se le nota la edad, se ve muy, pero muy bien**-

_Ur va a darle respuesta, cuando un par de manos se colocan en los hombros de Max. Una voz seria le hace una pregunta _

-Max ¿Acaso estas coqueteándole a nuestra madre?-

_Max se da la vuelta asustado y se da cuenta de que Gray y Lyon lo observan furiosos y con los brazos cruzados_

-**Oh rayos. Creo que hasta aquí llega el reportaje de hoy, hemos conocido a Ur la madre de Gray y hemos aprendido una lección: Nunca le coquetees a la madre de un compañero de clases. Se despide Max, que pasen un buen día**-

_Gray y Lyon agarran a Max y le pegan en la espalda un letrero que dice "Necesito orientación sexual", entonces lo meten a la fuerza a la oficina de Bob…Oh pobre Max_

* * *

Ok, aquí termina por hoy, como habrán notado, el capitulo estuvo calmado y resaltó los resultados de la fiesta nocturna y fue bastante centrado en Natsu y Gray.

Ahora bien el siguiente capitulo va a estar mas desde el punto de vista de las chicas, Lucy y Juvia. También se verá que ha sucedido con Lisanna y sucederá algo interesante entre Elfman y una chica que según ella lo odia.

Apuesto a que ya se dan la idea de lo que se viene, pero como siempre les he dicho, puede pasar de todo, por lo pronto les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo: "**Daño**"


	22. Daño

De nuevo presentándoles un capitulo mas de este fic. Ahora el capitulo trae de todo (drama, acción, romance) espero les agrade.

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Tras superar sus conflictos, Natsu ha empezado de nuevo su noviazgo con Lucy y muy pronto ha ido descubriendo que siente nuevas cosas por Lucy. La consciencia de Gray lo ha llevado al límite y ha acordado con Natsu que deben de decirles la verdad a sus novias. Por otro lado Erza y Gerard siguen deseando estar mas juntos, pero Ultear ha decidido tomar un nuevo rumbo de acción. _

_En el hospital general, Lisanna va recuperando la consciencia. Ahora que Natsu se dirige a confesarle a Lucy toda la verdad, Laxus ha tomado la decisión de acabar con la recién formada confianza entre la pareja. Al mismo tiempo Juvia ha encontrado una conversación interesante entre Fried y Evergreen. _

* * *

**Instituto Fairy, capitulo 21; Daño**

Las cejas inclinadas de arribahacia abajo, los parpados un poco caídos, el entrecejo arrugado, el labio inferior siendo aprisionado por los dientes superiores, la expresión de la chica lo decía todo; estaba angustiada y si que tenia grandes razones para estarlo, las palabras del par de jóvenes a los que estaba espiando eran alarmantes.

_-"¿Gray-sama y Juvia van a terminar? Eso no puede suceder"- _pensaba incapaz de creerse la afirmación de Evergreen, sencillamente no existía ni la más mínima razón para que lo que había formado con su querido Gray se viniera abajo.

Del otro lado de los arbustos la conversación entre el par de chicos de tercer grado continuaba por medio de Fried -Te doy la razón, por como van las cosas ellos dos no podrán estar juntos por mucho tiempo. No obstante no puedes tomarte tantas libertades- le dijo indirectamente haciéndole saber que no podía rebelarse contra Laxus.

-Pero Fried ¿Es que acaso no sientes empatía por los demás?- le preguntó Ever tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Gray sabe en lo que se ha metido, si le importa la chica el es quien debe de esforzarse por enmendar las cosas. Por otro lado, si no le interesa, entonces es probable que busque la manera de irse alejando de ella a fin de evitar problemas futuros- explicó el con calma.

Calma, precisamente eso era lo Juvia necesitaba en estos momentos, era claro que estaba sucediendo algo de lo que ella no tenia conocimiento, y ese algo tenia que ver directamente con Gray -"¿_Enmendar que_? _si Gray-sama y Juvia están del todo bien_"- pensó ella dándose la vuelta y dejándose caer de sentón en el suelo continuó con sus razonamientos

–"_Pero Fried dice que si no le importo a Gray-sama entonces el se va a ir alejando de mi ¡Oh no! _"-

Este día Gray se había mostrado muy pensativo y distante, su actitud había sido muy sospechosa, había estado buscando mucho a Natsu y además no la había querido besar, era como si el quisiera alejarse de ella ¡tal como Fried había dicho!

-Gray-sama, no me deje- suplicó con voz baja abrazando sus piernas con ambas manos, sus ojos ya se estaban poniendo húmedos de solo imaginarse la idea del abandono.

-Oye hasta que te encuentro, hey tu cara ¿Estas bien?-

Juvia alzó la vista, esa era la voz del chico en cuestión, era su amado Gray quien como su ángel de la guarda aparecía frente a ella en el momento mas indicado

-¡Gray-sama!- exclamó levantándose de golpe y yendo a abrazarlo con fuerza, aunque sus inquietudes tuvieran que ver con Gray, acudir a con el era su reacción natural.

El Fullbuster se quedó algo confundido, tanto que ni siquiera devolvió el abrazo, había batallado para encontrar a Juvia y ahora que ella anduviera tan sentimental de la nada lo consternaba profundamente –Juvia dime que esta pasando aquí- le pidió de inmediato

Antes de que la Loxar diera respuesta, un gritó de Evergreen los interrumpió, eran unas palabras muy reveladoras: "¡Gray no podrá seguir con ella, por la apuesta!".

La reacción de Gray fue que un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo tras lo cual se quedó rígido y frio ¡La apuesta, alguien había hablado de esa estúpida apuesta y su Juvia lo había escuchado!

Juvia quien ya de por si andaba alterada, se puso aun peor, la duda se la estaba comiendo y deseaba que su novio desmintiera todo lo que los de la tribu Raijin habían dicho

-¡Gray-sama, dígame por favor de que se trata lo que Fried y Evergreen están diciendo! ¿Por qué hablan de una apuesta?- preguntó desesperadamente.

Fried escuchó el alarido de una mujer lo cual lo alarmó -¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó en dirección de los arbustos y sacando su espada de esgrimista en una postura defensiva.

-Tranquilo Fried- le ordenó la mandona Evergreen acercándose a los arbustos, abriéndolos en dos contempló a Juvia acongojada frente un pálido Gray

-"_Mier**, esto no puede estar pasando_"-

-Gray-sama, Juvia quiere saber de que se trata esa apuesta- le pedía Juvia viéndolo a la cara, el hecho de que el no quisiera verla a los ojos, la hacia sentirse asustada.

Evergreen notó que Gray le observaba con una mirada de desconsuelo, era obvio que estaba en aprietos y todo era culpa de ella por no controlarse, como desearía haber escuchado a Fried, el siempre le decía que no se descontrolara y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias…no…no seria así

-¡Es una apuesta entre Gray y Bixlow!- exclamó asegurándose de que Juvia la escuchará

-Evergreen, tu- dijo Fried, pero no pudo hablar mas, ya que la castaña disimuladamente le dio un pisotón que lo obligo a agacharse y sujetarse el pie.

Evergreen ya tenía la atención de Juvia quien la observaba con los ojos bien grandes, ahora tenía que expandir su mentira a fin de convencerlo

-Eh si, así es Juvia, um lo que pasa es que Bixlow le dijo a Gray q-que… que el era tan apegado a ti que no podría mantenerse casto, pero Gray le dijo que el se podía controlar, así que apostaron eso. Entonces Fried y yo tememos que Gray pierda la apuesta, ya que si el se deja llevar por la pasión entonces las cosas podrían ponerse feas entre ustedes al punto de que terminaran su relación-

La de lentes se detuvo, estaba muy nerviosa, pero aun así le hizo un ademan a Gray como indicándole que hiciera algo.

Gray entendió que la chica lo estaba ayudando con esa extraña mentira, así que con dificultades le siguió el juego

-Es verdad Juvia, es que yo les confesé a Fried, Evergreen y Bixlow que me atraes mucho y que a veces tengo pensamientos poco castos de ti, eso me inquieta, quiero mantener el control… lamento no habértelo dicho pero ya ves que es algo penoso de confesar-

Juvia estaba toda roja de vergüenza, no se imaginaba que Gray la mirara con ese tipo de deseos tan pronto en su relación.

–Gray-sama, Juvia no sabe que decir, pero que usted piense que soy atractiva me hace muy feliz. Además a Juvia se le hace muy lindo que usted se esfuerce por controlar sus impulsos pensando en nuestro bienestar- dijo la chica comprensivamente, lo entendía muy bien, ya que ella a veces fantaseaba con el y se imaginaba cosas subidas de tono.

Evergreen se limpio el sudor de su frente, por el momento las cosas estaban bien, ahora solo debía de ser mas cuidadosa para la próxima.

Fried se medio recuperó del ataque de la chica -¿Ever por que lo hiciste?- le preguntó indignado, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Fried tiene un dolor de estomago, nos retiramos- dijo la ingeniosa chica marchándose junto con Fried, dejando así a Gray y a Juvia solos.

El Fullbuster cerró los ojos, por algún motivo Evergreen le había echado la mano, quien sabe por que razón. Pero seguía teniendo a Juvia de su lado y por lo pronto eso era lo que importaba. No obstante la raíz del problema seguía presente; si se daba de nuevo una situación semejante, entonces Juvia podría perderle la confianza. Haber mentido en esta ocasión lo tenía mas condicionado aun

-"¿_Juvia que hago? Quiero confesarte mi error, pero no me perdonaría si llego a lastimarte al punto de perderte. Eres una chica noble y sensible, quisiera saber como tratarte y como decirte las cosas_"- pensó abriendo los ojos y apoyando su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella a la vez que la abrazaba con firmeza. Aunque por fuera se mostrara calmado, en sus adentros la desesperación aumentaba y la culpa lo debilitaba.

* * *

_En esos precisos momentos dentro del instituto_

-¡Mientes, no puede ser verdad!- gritaba Lucy enérgicamente, defendiendo lo que había entre ella y Natsu. Ella creía en su novio, al punto de que las palabras de Laxus le parecían ridículamente absurdas.

El rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, mantenía una postura erguida y su expresión facial mostraba una serenidad y calma que lo hacían asemejarse a Fried. Ni por un segundo le quitaba la vista a Lucy, con su mirada hacia parecer como si sintiera pena por la chica

-Lucy, no grites, tienes que calmarte- le pidió con un tono de voz suave, entonces prosiguió con su plan –Se que es duro para ti oírlo, pero la verdad es que para Natsu no eres mas que un juego, el solo quiere pasarse un buen rato, de hecho cuando supe que el estaba actuando de esa manera, el me pidió que no te lo dijera. Prácticamente se está riendo en tu cara-

-No, no puede ser, Natsu no es así- aseguró Lucy con convicción, por todo lo que había visto estos últimos días, estaba muy convencida de que Natsu estaba siendo serio.

Incluso a Leo se le hacia un completo fraude todo lo que el Dreyar decía, pero a diferencia de Lucy, el no era tan inocente y podía ver malas intenciones detrás de la mascara de bondad del deportista

-"_Deja de fastidiarla Laxus, tus mentiras nadie se las cree_"- pensó sintiendo una necesidad de ir a detenerlo, mas confiaba en que Lucy misma podría frenarlo. Era claro que si ella lo rechazaba, el rubio no tendría más oportunidad.

Laxus no cambiaba su compostura, por lo que no era tan obvio que todo era una gran mentira –"_Tu lo pediste Lucy, es hora de ponerse serios_"- pensó inhalando aire lentamente, preparado para atacar con todo

-Lucy ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tu y Natsu andaban contra las cuerdas, al punto de declarar su noviazgo como un fracaso? Eres algo ingenua amiga, aquí algo anda raro ¿no crees? Te explicaré que es lo que hizo Natsu; El estaba muy contento de la vida divirtiéndose contigo, todo iba bien, pero cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal, el se dio cuenta de que su diversión podía terminar, entonces el fingió que ahora si iría en serio, de esa manera tu no lo dejarías y podrías seguir siendo la sustituta de su ex novia ¿A poco no se te hace ilógico que de un día para otro el fuera un chico diferente? ¡Abre los ojos Lucy! El es falso, te utilizará y en cuanto se aburra o vuelva Lisanna te desechará-

Lucy sintió una opresión en el pecho, en cierto sentido las palabras de Laxus tenían algo de lógica. Pero no, ella había visto la verdad en los ojos de Natsu, había sentido su amor en beso que le había dado, el la amaba y no jugaría con ella

-Laxus, creo que has malinterpretado a Natsu, el no es como lo estas pintando-

Laxus suspiró y se dio la media vuelta, al menos por unos instantes había visto una ligera duda en la rubia

-Veo que no me crees. Por mi parte ya cumplí advirtiéndote sobre el juego del que as formado parte. Pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Natsu en su propia cara? tu solo eres un juego para el, como si fueras parte de una apuesta. Anda pregúntale sobre "la apuesta" y veras cuanto te quiere-

Ya sin más que decir, el de tercer grado se marchó satisfecho, no había derrumbado a Lucy pero había dejado plantadas las semillas de la duda en ella. Ya surgiría otra oportunidad.

El Dreyar pasó a un lado de Loki y al verlo de reojo su expresión cambio, por un segundo se mostró como sorprendido de que estuviera tan cercas de donde estaba Lucy.

Lucy dejó salir un suspiro, no le agradaba la idea de poner a prueba a Natsu, aunque no podía negar que eso de "la apuesta" le era algo extraño y desconocido.

-Ah hola Lucy- le saludó Leo caminando por el pasillo, saliendo de su escondite como si no supiera nada de lo recién acontecido.

-Que tal Loki- respondió la Heartphilia presentándole una sonrisa y una actitud positiva, olvidando de inmediato todas las duras palabras de Laxus.

-"_Las palabras de Laxus no parecen haber afectado a Lucy. Supongo que no debería preocuparme_"- pensó el elegante joven con alivio. No obstante en esos momentos el ruido de un lento caminar llamó la atención de los dos, alguien mas venia a con ellos.

* * *

_Poco antes en el hospital de Magnolia_

Sus ojos azules observaban de un lado a otro, personas extrañas con cubre bocas la observaban, muchas luces la encandilaban. No sabia absolutamente nada, trataba de hacer memoria pero se encontraba en blanco. Esto la hacia sentir vulnerable e intranquila.

-¿Que? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó con una voz débil, sentía su lengua algo torpe y sus labios estaba secos, al igual que su garganta.

Una mujer de edad avanzada se le acercó y con aspereza le dirigió las palabras –Estas en el hospital. Ahora quiero que me contestes unas preguntas para poder verificar tu estado-

-Aléjense de mi- dijo ella haciéndose para atrás, estaba muy asustada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando -¡Por favor déjenme en paz!- exclamó en un grito desesperado, el hacerlo hizo que le ardiera mucho la garganta, la irritación provocó que empezara a toser, para buscar alivio se reclinó, mas la hacerlo los huesos de su espalda tronaron a la vez, como si moviera sus músculos después de mucho tiempo.

-Cálmate Lisanna, no te sobreesfuerzes, tu cuerpo apenas se esta acostumbrando- le habló Polyushka tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué me han hecho? Mi cabeza da vueltas, no recuerdo nada- dijo la asustada chica empezando a llorar, observó sus brazos, tenia tubos conectados a suero y otras sustancias -¡Que me han hecho!- gritó ahora con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del estado en el que se encontraban sus cuerdas vocales. Arrancándose las intravenosas se puso de pie con dificultad.

Un par de médicos se le acercaron para convencerla de que se recostara de nuevo, pero ella empujó a uno de ellos y se pegó a la pared

-¡Que me dejen en paz!- les dijo completamente histérica llorando descontroladamente.

-Tranquilícese señorita, deje que la ayudemos- le dijo el Dr. Jones acercándose con cuidado a ella.

La albina tomó un objeto de una mesa y se lo lanzó al medico, pero su puntería fue mala y no logro darle -Por favor no me hagan nada- les suplicó dejándose caer de sentón en el suelo, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-Doctora, la paciente esta en shock nervioso, vamos a sedarla- le dijo el Dr. Martin a la jefa del cuerpo medico a la vez que tomaba una jeringa.

-No me lastimen- dijo la sollozante Lisanna acurrucándose en una esquina del cuarto

-Suficiente, la están asustando más. Todos salgan de aquí- ordenó la experimentada medico entendiendo que la reacción de la paciente era algo normal.

El cuerpo de médicos no tuvo opción más que obedecerla, ya se dirigían todos a la puerta del cuarto, cuando esta fue abierta por una chica de largos cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

-Buenos días- saludó la chica sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mirajane, justo a tiempo, pase dentro- indicó Polyushka suspirando aliviada.

-Si doctora. Todos se ven muy estresados ¿sucede algo aquí?- preguntó Mira, pero pronto recibió una respuesta que la dejó conmocionada – ¡Lisanna!-

¡Su hermana estaba despierta! ¡Estaba de vuelta! No lo podía creer, ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar, el alivio y la felicidad eran incomparables

-¡Hermanita!- exclamó entre lágrimas corriendo y luego tirándose frente a ella, buscando darle un abrazó.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le dijo Lisanna poniendo la mano extendida al frente, como si buscara protegerse. Ni siquiera abría los ojos, estaba en un shock nervioso muy fuerte.

Mirajane se detuvo y se quedó sorprendida -¿Qué pasa Lisanna?-

La doctora intervino –Mirajane, su hermana menor ha sufrido perdida de memoria, no sabemos aun cuanta, pero esta confirmado que hay cosas que no recuerda-

-Lisanna, no…no me recuerdas ¿a mi?- preguntó Mirajane con voz quebrada y una mirada triste

Lisanna dejó de llorar en ese momento y abrió los ojos, su cerebro dejó de estar en blanco, esa persona que estaba arrodillada frente a ella se le hacia muy familiar

–M-Mira ¡Mira-nee!-

La chica abrazó a su hermana mayor con fuerza y empezó a derramar lágrimas en el hombro de ella, parte de sus memorias habían vuelto al ver a su hermana mayor

La doctora se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta –Las dejaré a solas por un momento-

-Mira-nee ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Lisanna alzando la vista para ver a su hermana, en estos momentos era la única persona a la que recordaba y la única en quien confiaba.

-Relájate hermanita, yo te explicaré todo- aseguró Mirajane pasando una mano por los cabellos de su hermana menor. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero a diferencia de las lagrimas de Lisanna, las de ella eran de pura felicidad.

-"_Esta chica va a necesitar recuperación y mucho apoyo_"- pensaba Polyushka consternada de que Lisanna hubiera batallado hasta para reconocer a su propia hermana.

* * *

_En el instituto Fairy Tail_

Las miradas de Loki y Lucy estaban sobre la misma persona, el chico de la discordia se acercaba a ellos a paso lento y con la mirada en el suelo.

Lucy se alegró de verlo, estaba cien por ciento convencida de que todo lo que el Dreyar le había dicho eran mentiras –"_Se que no harías algo así Natsu. Creo en ti_"- habló en su interior agarrando un animo positivo.

Natsu venció la pena y se atrevió a poner sus ojos en Lucy, Instantáneamente la escena le causo una incomodidad –"¿_Que esta haciendo Loki con Lucy?_"-

Por alguna razón, como que últimamente no le agradaba mucho ver a Lucy con compañía masculina –"_Suficiente. Lo que importa es decirle a Lucy todo lo se merece saber_"-

-Lucy, quizás en otro momento podamos conversar, hay algunos asuntos que debo tratar contigo. Hasta luego- le dijo Leo a la rubia alejándose de ella sin dirigirle la mirada a Natsu, aunque fuera contra su voluntad, sentía una ligera amargura de estar con el hombre que tenía ganado el corazón de la única chica con la que había formado algo importante. Por lo pronto lo más sensato era dejarlos a solas.

-Hola Lucy- saludó con nervios Natsu al llegar con la Heartphilia, ahora que la tenia frente a frente la tensión en su cuerpo se había disparado a niveles altos.

-Que tal Natsu- le contestó Lucy con naturalidad, dejando claro que ella se encontraba bien, excepto por un punto, el cual hizo saber de inmediato –Te ves cansado ¿Sucede algo?-

Natsu sintió un escalofrió y se percató de que estaba empezando a sudar profusamente, en su interior la cosa no era mejor; sus erróneos actos del pesado le estaban lastimando la consciencia -No te preocupes tanto por mi- le dijo a Lucy, casi como si asegurara que no merecía esa atención por parte de ella.

Los focos rojos ahora si se encendieron en la altruista Lucy, se habían mostrado tanta confianza mutua en esta semana y que su chico dijera eso iba en contra de cómo se trataban ahora -Natsu…Que ¿Qué tienes?-

Natsu tragó saliva y sacó toda la fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que desde hace mucho tiempo debió de haber hecho

-Debo confesarte algo- le dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada, como si fuera un niño recién regañado, entonces apretando los dientes de la impotencia que le daba, continuó

-Cuando yo te invité a que fueras mi novia- Natsu pausó de nuevo y puso su mirada en la de ella para confesarle toda la sincera verdad sin adulterar –Lo hice por un tonto juego, una especie de reto-

Lucy sintió como si la sacudieran por dentro, oírlo salir esas palabras de los mismísimos labios de Natsu era algo amargo -¿Como? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó con voz quebrada dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de Natsu.

La angustiosa pregunta de Lucy, llegó a los oídos de un par de chicos que aun andaban en las inmediaciones

-"_Si Laxus otra vez esta molestando a Lucy, ahora si tendré que intervenir_"- pensó Leo dándose la vuelta, harto de que no dejaran a la rubia en paz.

-¿Uh? ¿Gray-sama escucho esa voz? Me parece Lucy-san- comentó por otro lado Juvia, quien caminaba enganchada al brazo de su novio.

-"_Natsu, así que ya tuviste el valor de decírselo_"- se dijo a si mismo Gray, deseaba ir a ver como se daban las cosas, pero con Juvia a su lado, era imposible y no podía alejarse de ella una vez mas, no después de lo que acababa de suceder con Evergreen.

Natsu se encontraba muy apenado por sus acciones, todas las advertencias de Happy habían sido acertadas. No quería perder a Lucy, pero a la vez quería ser verdadero con ella

-Estoy siendo honesto contigo, por que te quiero. Fui un estúpido al ocultártelo, tú no te merecías ese trato, pero solo fue el principio pero al pasar del tiempo yo me he ido dando cuenta de que…-

-¿De que me amas?- completo la frase Lucy, pero en forma de pregunta como si dudara un poco –Hablas de un reto, ese reto es "la apuesta" ¿no es así?-

Natsu se quedó helado y sorprendido –"_Como puede ser posible ¿Ella lo sabia?_"- pensó sintiéndose en el momento mas bajo de su vida

-Así es- contestó ahora dudoso por como se le estaba poniendo la situación –Fue un gran error mío. Estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho, mi orgullo me hizo caer en esa trampa. Pero por favor, por favor te pido que me perdones Lucy- le rogó acercándose a ella

Lucy automáticamente se alejó mas de Natsu, todo lo que el le estaba diciendo, encajaba con lo que Laxus le había dicho momentos antes, el rubio no había mentido. Eso significaba que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

En ese momento Lucy perdió el control de sus propias emociones y todo se le vino abajo; lo inesperada que era la confesión de Natsu provocó que todas y cada una de las mentiras de Laxus se volvieran completamente verdaderas y absolutas.

-¿Por qué Natsu?- le preguntó a la vez que sus ojos se ponían llorosos -¿Por qué soy tu juguete? ¿Por qué fingiste que me querías?-

Que Lucy hablara en tiempo presente, preocupó mucho a Natsu –Espera Lucy, yo si te quiero. Mi promesa y todo lo que he hecho es verdadero, fallé al principio lo admito, pero yo no estoy jugando contigo, no estoy fingiendo ¡Quiero algo entre nosotros!- se explicó con tacto y humildad sintiéndose muy vulnerable ¡Rayos! En verdad sentía miedo ¡Miedo de perder a Lucy!

-Me lastimas Natsu- le dijo la dolida alumna con voz muy baja. Las primeras lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, se sentía muy herida -¿Quieres perdón? Si hubieras sido honesto conmigo te perdonaría, por que se que todos cometemos errores., Pero que me hallas emocionado tanto con tu promesa, solo para seguir usándome como juguete… no lo puedo soportar, te has reído de mi, has pedido a otros que me lo oculten, eso es horrible…me duele- dijo finalizando con una voz temblorosa y sollozante.

Ver a Lucy tan derrumbada, le dolió a Natsu mas que un golpe de Gajeel ¡Por su culpa Lucy estaba llorando! Aunque muchas cosas que ella estaba diciendo eran extrañas para el, por que simplemente no eran verdad.

-¡Yo no he reído de ti! ¡Yo nunca seria tan cruel contigo! No estoy mintiendo Lucy, tienes que creerme, lo que te he dicho es verdad, cada momento ha sido algo natural para mi ¡Yo te bese por amor! ¡No estoy jugando con tus sentimientos!- exclamó con tono desesperado intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella

La rubia cubrió su cara entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta –Déjame Natsu- le rogó agachando su postura, estaba llorando en desconsuelo. No quería escuchar más, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan traicionada y usada. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, la Heartphilia salió corriendo y llorando, instintivamente buscando estar lejos de la fuente de su sufrimiento, poco le importaba que muchos alumnos curiosos la vieran en ese estado.

-No Lucy, esto es un malentendido, por favor perdóname, quiero seguir siendo tu novio, Lucy- empezó a gritar Natsu alzando la mano, mas Lucy seguía corriendo, quería ir tras ella, pero la fuerza de sus piernas se le había ido por completo, hasta el punto de que cayó de rodillas al suelo -¡Maldita sea que he hecho! ¡Lucy esta llorando!- exclamó con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, apretando sus cabellos en impotencia, antes el le había dicho a ella que no derramaría lagrimas por su culpa y ahora eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque en cierto sentido mucho era un malentendido, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo esto era causa de haber cometido la tontería de meterla a una apuesta ¡El era el culpable!

Gray Fullbuster corría por los pasillos, gracias a una oportuna intervención de Erza y Levi, había logrado obtener la oportunidad de ir a ver como le iba a su clásico rival-amigo.

Pero al encontrarlo, se encontró con la peor situación posible; Natsu tirado sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos, golpeando el suelo con un puño a la vez que se maldecía a si mismo

-"_Esto no puede estar pasando_"- pensó el chico de hielo acudiendo de inmediato con el chico -¿Natsu que pasó?- le preguntó tratando de levantarlo.

-Déjame Gray- contestó Natsu poniéndose duro evitando recibir ayuda, pero el pelinegro seguía haciendo fuerza por lo que levantó la cara mostrando que estaba muy furioso

-¡Maldita sea Gray! Déjame solo. Lucy no me perdonó! ¡La lastime mas de lo que pensé y de seguro va a romper conmigo!- lleno de impotencia y decepción consigo mismo, dio un frentazo contra el suelo –Soy de lo peor- dijo ahora en un tono de voz triste y desconsolado, imaginarse lo que Lucy sentía en estos momentos era insoportable para el.

-Natsu, déjame ver que puedo hacer- le dijo el Fullbuster sintiéndose en parte responsable, bien sabia que cuando Natsu se ponía furioso y terco no había manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era ir a con Lucy. Debía de admitir que sentía pena por Natsu.

Mas la otra persona que observaba a Natsu, lo miraba con un tremendo odio, de hecho nunca se había sentido tan furioso. A duras penas se podía contener, de el se podían burlar, podían insultarlo, acusarlo de mujeriego y stalker, pero que alguien jugara con los sentimientos de su amiga Lucy, eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie.

Que Natsu dijera que "era de lo peor" le dejaba todo claro; el maldito salamander había jugado todo este tiempo con la chica.

Loki sintió una corriente de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. No había vuelta atrás, Le iba a romper la cara no había duda, ese desgraciado de Natsu recibiría toda su furia; la ira de un león que protege a los suyos.

* * *

_Por otro lado cercas del aula 202_

Levi, Cana, Erza, Bisca y Juvia platicaban a la vez que esperaban el sonido de la alarma que les permitiría ir a sus casas.

-Oigan chicas ¿esa chica que viene corriendo hacia acá no es Lucy?- preguntó Cana observando como una chica corría hacia ellas con la cara hundida en las palmas de sus manos.

-Oh por dios ¡si es!- exclamó Levi reconociéndola

Cuando la Heartphilia se acercó lo suficiente, Erza acudió con ella y la detuvo de los hombros –Basta Lucy, correr sin ver bien es peligroso-

Cuando la pelirroja hizo que Lucy mostrara su rostro, todas se quedaron estupefactas; la rubia tenía los ojos rojos, su mirada era desconsoladora y sus labios temblaban de ansiedad.

-Lucy-san ¿Qué le pasó a usted?- le preguntó Juvia sintiendo lastima por la rubia.

Lucy intentaba explicar, pero sus sollozos se lo impedían. Estaba completamente destrozada. Todas las chicas la rodearon y la abrazaron para confortarla, estaban asustadas de verla en un estado anímico tan terrible.

Para colmo, Elfman, Max, Alzack y el medico Warren venían caminando por ese pasillo y al ver a Lucy acudieron a ver su sucedía.

Detrás de ellos venia Laxus y de todos los presentes el fue el único que mostraba una calma total y una sonrisa de autosatisfacción -"_Lo logré ¡lo hice! Soy el mejor_"- celebró mentalmente sintiéndose realizado, no sabia ni como había sucedido, pero por lo visto todo había salido de acuerdo a lo que deseaba. Contento de la vida, el cínico rubio fue a buscar a sus camaradas, era momento de hacerles llegar la gran noticia.

* * *

_Un par de minutos después_

Gray Fullbuster al fin daba con el paradero de Lucy, pero instantáneamente le sorprendió que estuviera rodeada por muchos de sus compañeros de clases. Rápidamente se unió al grupo en busca de respuestas –Oigan ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó como si no supiera nada

-Natsu, el sinvergüenza jugó con los sentimientos de Lucy- explicó Max con coraje.

Lucy había podido explicar a grandes rasgos lo sucedido y eso tenia a todos indignados y furiosos con el Dragneel.

Gray sintió un nudo en el estomago, el cual se intensificó al percatarse de que no solo Lucy estaba llorando sino que también su novia Juvia ¿Y si Natsu le había dicho a Lucy que el también estaba en el juego de la apuesta?

Juvia vio a su paralizado novio e instantáneamente corrió hacia el para abrazarlo y desahogar sus lagrimas en el pecho de el

-Oh Gray-sama, no me lo va a creer. Natsu le ha hecho algo horrible a Lucy-san- le dijo sintiendo una profunda pena por la rubia –Ella invitó a ser su novia, solo para jugar con sus sentimientos, aun pudiendo haber terminado con ella, se reconcilio, le hizo promesas y como vimos nosotros, la besó solo para continuar divirtiéndose y todavía tuvo el atrevimiento de jactarse de ello y pedirle a los demás que lo ocultaran. Eso de lo mas horrible que le pueden hacer a una chica enamorada-

-"_No es posible. Nunca vi que Natsu se riera de Lucy, el se veía que iba en serio y que estaba siendo verdadero. Además no puede ser posible que le pidiera a los demás que lo ocultaran, nunca contamos a nadie de la apuesta ¡Rayos no debí de haberlo dejado confesarse a la brava! _"- pensó sintiéndose culpable por no haber previsto que sucedería algo así. Peor aun, su chica se veía muy afectada emocionalmente y eso que la desgracia era ajena. Ahora ¿Cómo quedaría ella si el le confesaba? No quería ni imaginárselo

-"_Maldición, ahora que voy a hacer, ella es la chica mas sensible del universo_"-

-Gray-sama diga algo- le pidió la Loxar extrañada de la frialdad y silencio de Gray

El Fullbuster se encontraba incapaz de responder, tenia miedo, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar lo mismo que el Dragneel y no quería perder a Juvia. Estaba perdido en sus propios razonamientos, buscando una manera de proceder, pero ver a Lucy y Natsu tan destrozados lo empezaba a hacer dudar y llegar a conclusiones peligrosas

-_Un momento, ¿Y si simplemente oculto todo? si Juvia no se entera todo continuara bien entre nosotros. Ugh pero no esta bien, eso seria traicionar su confianza_-

Un grito de Natsu llamó la atención de Gray, el Dragneel venia corriendo hacia el grupito con mucha prisa

-¡Lucy! ¡Por favor respóndeme Lucy!- gritaba con ansiedad volteando en todas direcciones, entonces observó al grupito y se les acercó para hacerles la pregunta que le hacia a todos cuantos se topaban -¿Oigan han visto a Lucy?-

Todos a excepción de Gray voltearon a verlo con una mirada asesina, lo cual le extrañó mucho -Por favor, necesito verla- les dijo con un tono desesperado, pero entonces detectó el sonido de un sollozar, era el sollozar de Lucy, el corazón se le partió por completo.

Pudo contemplar como Erza y Levi abrazaban a quien fuera su novia hasta hace algunos minutos, incluso las chicas lo miraban como si quisieran insultarlo y agredirlo.

-Vámonos Lucy- dijo Erza ayudando a la rubia a ponerse de pie, el resto de las chicas rodearon a la herida chica y comenzaron a alejarse.

-¡Espera Lucy, déjame explicarme! no eres un simple juego para mi, eres importantísima y especial, tienes que escucharme, por favor no me dejes- exclamó Natsu dando pasos al frente, pero no pudo avanzar por que una pared humana se interpuso enfrente de el; Alzack, Max, Elfman y Warren le cubrían el camino de modo que no le permitían ir tras Lucy.

-Natsu, por mi hombría juro que no pasaras de aquí- le amenazó Elfman exageradamente quitándose la camisa mostrando sus músculos, era como si le dijera "ya veras lo que te espera si intentas pasar de aquí"

-Con el corazón de una mujer no se juega- le dijo Alzack con disgusto colocándose a un lado de Elfman.

Hasta el generalmente despreocupado Max se mostraba serio e implacable -Que decepción contigo, lo que has hecho no tiene nombre.

Natsu no podía creerse a que había llegado a dar esta situación, todos sus amigos estaban en su contra y por lo visto se morían de ganas de atacarlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que Gray estaba detrás de ellos abrazando a Juvia

-Gray explícales, diles que esto es un malentendido, debo hablar con Lucy, no quiero perderla ¡La necesito y quiero hacerla feliz!- exclamó casi suplicándole al chico, hasta los alumnos que le impedían el paso se sorprendieron de verlo humillándose hasta el punto de rogarle a su rival.

Gray bajó la vista y empezó a tensar todos sus músculos, no podía defender a Natsu frente a Juvia, el conflicto era enorme, deseaba darle una mano a Natsu, eso era lo más justo, pero temía, temía por Juvia -"_Lo siento Natsu, no puedo hacer nada en este momento_"-

-Gray-sama, usted esta calentándose- le dijo Juvia sintiendo como la temperatura corporal de su novio aumentaba por los nervios, entonces recordó la conversación con Evergreen y se separó de su novio –"_No lo provocaré, el desea mantenerse casto y mucho depende de Juvia_"- se dijo a ella misma, dispuesta a sacrificar cierta intimidad entre los dos, con tal de ayudarle con su _apuesta_ con Bixlow.

-Gray- pronunció Natsu con debilidad, el Fullbuster se estaba comportando muy diferente al que le dijo que debían confesar, ahora en vez de apoyarlo le estaba dando la espalda

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó furioso dándose la media vuelta, mas esa furia era toda contra el mismo, por haber lastimado a Lucy. El salamander empezó a correr buscando una ruta alterna que lo llevara hasta Lucy, no pensaba dejar las cosas así, no descansaría hasta arreglar el malentendido y obtener el perdón de Lucy.

* * *

_En un aula vacía del instituto_

La tribu Raijin se encontraba reunida, escuchando las palabras de su líder que se encontraba muy de buenas.

-Y entonces me fui, después llegó el estúpido Natsu ¿y que creen? Unos minutos después Lucy estaba llorando a más no poder- explicaba el rubio entre risas, disfrutando con todo su momento de gloria.

Bixlow enseñaba su lengua entretenido con la plática, Fried era el neutral ya que no mostraba reacción alguna y Evergreen estaba cabizbaja y entristecida.

-Ahora necesito mi trofeo de victoria; Lucy Heartphilia. La haré mía- dijo el líder emocionado.

-¡Y luego la llevaras a la cama!- exclamó Bixlow adelantándose

-Ese es el espíritu camarada, como seguramente rae la autoestima baja, puede que lo consiga jeje, seria bueno darle una probadita- dijo relamiéndose el labio inferior al a vez que imaginaba a Lucy de una manera impropia.

Evergreen no podía tolerarlo, a ella le gustaba expresarse sin rodeos y prácticamente tenia que morderse el labio inferior y aguantarse la inconformidad para no abrir la boca. Fried le había dejado muy claro que debía de ser muy cuidadosa.

Laxus observó las reacciones de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que Bixlow andaba emocionado y positivo como de costumbre, Fried sin expresión como siempre, pero Evergreen era la única que se mostraba inconforme.

Inquieto por ello, se acercó adonde estaba ella, mas la chica de lentes ni volteo a verla

-Evergreen ¿Por qué tan seria?- le preguntó con seriedad poniendo una mano sobre el mentón de ella haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

Evergreen le rechazó poniendo la mirada a un lado y cruzó los brazos y las piernas. A pesar de no decir ni una sola palabra, ya era conocido que ella ponía esa postura cuando algo le molestaba.

-No quieres hablar, mmh- le dijo Laxus dándose la vuelta, pero entonces se encontró con otra sorpresa; Fried estaba recargado en la pared con la cabeza un poco baja y los ojos cerrados -Pero Fried lo hará ¿No es así amigo?-

-Disculpa Laxus, no se a que te refieres- le dijo Fried expresándose con frialdad.

-Fried, te conozco, se ve que sabes algo y lo estas ocultando. Mmh o quizás me estoy equivocando, anda dime si estoy equivocado- le pidió Laxus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El peliverde empezó a sentirse incomodo, lo que tenia en su mente era algo que se supone que como mano derecha de Laxus, debía de informar; era sobre la conducta rebelde de Evergreen –"_Mi código de comportamiento me indica que debería de decírselo, pero por otro lado una parte de mi, me pide que guarde el secreto ¿Qué me esta pasando?_"- se preguntó buscando respuesta y que fácil era esta; Mirajane. Desde que había empezado a interactuar con la secretaria, el estaba cambiando, se estaba volviendo en una persona mas "normal" como definirían algunos y para colmo estaba despertando en el una especie de consciencia que le demandaba justicia, que le decía incluso que desobedeciera a Laxus.

-Vaya, se ve que en realidad no tienes nada que decir. Confió en ti, nunca te quejas, nunca mientes y siempre cumples- le felicitó Laxus apilando presión sobre Fried a propósito.

-"_No puedo ocultarlo, el protocolo dice que los sentimientos no deben de interferir con el deber. Si no le informo estaría fallando y casi mintiendo_"- pensó Fried cayendo en las provocaciones del rubio

-Espera Laxus. Evergreen… ella salvó la relación de Gray y Juvia cuando esta se iba a terminar- reveló suprimiendo esa consciencia que le decía que cubriera a su amiga.

Evergreen primero puso una cara de sorpresa y luego una de enojo a la vez maldecía mentalmente a Fried y sus estúpidas reglas.

Laxus se enfureció y colocó su imponente cuerpo frente a la castaña -¡¿Otra vez con eso Evergreen? Estas derrumbando mis designios ¡Me estas traicionando!- le gritó casi en la cara.

-¡Es que ya no lo soporto! No quiero traicionarte, pero estas destruyendo a parejas que se aman- exclamó ella agachándose y abrazándose a ella misma en una posición defensiva, por mas fuerte y feminista que fuera, cuando se trataba de un Laxus furioso, todo su valor se disipaba y se volvía vulnerable.

Laxus suspiró e hizo un ademan despectivo, enseguida adopto una manera de hablar comprensiva –Ya, no te asustes, no quise gritarte. Mira hablemos esto bien-

A pesar de su orgullo, el Dreyar se agachó y se puso en cuclillas para estar mas frente a frente con la chica "rebelde", entonces prosiguió con su explicación -En este mundo hay dos tipos de personas; los ganadores y los perdedores. Las cosas funcionan de una manera, así es los ganadores tienen derecho a tener lo que quieren, y lo obtienen a como de lugar los demás perdedores inútiles no importan ¿Y sabes que somos nosotros cuatro? Ganadores-

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- exclamó de nuevo ella tapándose los oídos.

-No entiendo Evergreen, conmigo lo puedes tener todo. Nunca te habías quejado de nada y ahora que hay sentimientos en juego te sientes toda una policía vigilando el bien de las parejitas- le dijo Laxus, mas esas ultimas palabras lo hicieron resolver el enigma –Lo tengo, oh no me lo puedo creer, te molesta que yo afecte parejas, por que tu deseas un novio y no lo tienes ¡al fin te entiendo! jajaja-

-¡No es verdad!- gritó la castaña negando las palabras de su líder, le habían dado en el punto débil, mas quería ocultarlo.

-Tu actitud defensiva te delata, mmh ¿Quién te gusta?- le preguntó Laxus dándole una mano –Si quieres te libero a Gray, se lo puedo arrebatar a Juvia, según las encuestas el es bastante atractivo. O si quieres te ayudamos a seducir a algún otro chico de segundo grado, Natsu estará libre por si te interesa. Si de plano no encuentras a quien, pues sal con Fried-

Las ultimas palabras agarraron muy por sorpresa al Justine -¿Perdón?-

-¡Déjame, yo no necesito a nadie! ¡Ningún hombre esta a mi nivel!- gritó la de lentes aun mas fuerte saliendo del aula bastante molesta.

-Hey Laxus, se me hace que te pasaste- le dijo Bixlow sintiéndose un poco mal por la chica.

-Bah, estará bien, al reto vuelve- aseguró minimizando el asunto –Bueno vamos a buscar algo interesante-

Los tres estudiantes dieron por terminada su reunión y se fueron a los pasillos a buscar algo con que entretenerse. Un minuto después, encontraron algo que capto su atención; un circulo de alumnos de primer grado haciendo escándalo, eran unos veinte por lo que el circulo era de un radio grande.

Laxus avanzó rumbo a ellos y se abrió paso para ver lo que sucedía, prácticamente se quedó sin aliento; En el centro del circulo estaban Natsu y Loki observándose el uno al otro con miradas penetrantes, como dato extra sus ropas estaban sucias y sus mochilas en el suelo.

Natsu sangraba del labio inferior y Leo traía un moretón en la frente, por lo visto ya se habían agredido.

-"_Una pelea. Que oportuno, espero Lucy este cercas, tiene que verlo jaja_"- pensó Laxus encontrando una oportunidad de oro para abrir aun mas le herida en la relación de Natsu y Lucy.

¿Cómo había llegado a suceder algo así entre Natsu y Leo?

* * *

_Cinco minutos antes_

Natsu continuaba con su búsqueda de Lucy, mas no daba por ella. Eso lo hizo concluir que la chica había salido del instituto –Espérame Lucy- dijo acudiendo al pasillo central en el que se encontraba la puerta principal del instituto.

Pero en cuanto llegó al pasillo se encontró con que un joven estaba recargándose en la pared y supo de inmediato que había estado esperándolo, por que chico este en cuanto lo vio se interpuso en su camino cubriéndole la pasada.

-¿A donde vas Natsu?- le preguntó con seriedad cruzando los brazos a la vez que una sombra cubría sus ojos.

-Leo, fuera de mi camino. Tengo asuntos importantes- le advirtió Natsu con poca disposición de detenerse a conversar.

El pelinaranja se desabotonó el saco y tras quitárselo lo lanzó al suelo. Enseguida le habló mientras se quitaba la corbata –Si claro. Asuntos como el jugar con los sentimientos de Lucy-

A Natsu no le agradó mucho el comentario del chico –No quiero hablar de eso- le contestó cortante reanudando su camino. Ignoró al chico y paso a un lado de este como si nada.

-Natsu- le llamó Leo con seriedad tirando su corbata al suelo y arremangándose las magas de la camisa.

Natsu se cansó de ser interrumpido, ya de por si estaba muy estresado con lo de Lucy

-¡¿Que quieres?- le preguntó dándose la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.

Mas lo que le sucedió a continuación ni se la esperaba, el chico de lentes le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula dejándolo atarantado y tambaleante.

-Nadie tiene el derecho a lastimar a Lucy- le dijo Leo aun con calma pero tomando una posición de pelea con los puños levantados -¡Nadie!- gritó hora si sacando esa ira que traía dentro y lo consumía. Entonces le dio otro fuerte golpe a su oponente dándole directamente en el labio inferior, haciendo que terminara de perder el equilibrio y terminara tirado en el suelo.

Natsu cerró los ojos, traía un vértigo tremendo; era increíble que un chico tranquilo y serio como Leo pudiera golpear con tanta fuerza al punto de hacerlo necesitar tomarse unos segundos para recuperarse. El Dragneel se puso de pie con dificultad y pasó un par de dedos por sus labios, tenia una sensación de humedad, observando sus dedos pudo darse cuenta de que estaban manchados de sangre, el chico de lentes azules le había reventado el labio. Ahora si se estaba enfadando

-Leo, no quiero hacerte daño- le advirtió esforzándose por controlar su inherente ira de dragón.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por que a Lucy si? Eres un maldito desgraciado, todavía te atreviste a darle esperanzas solo para dañarla mas- le cuestionó Leo ya calentado de tanto coraje.

Que otra vez le acusaran fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el fuego empezó a arder en sus venas haciéndolo perder la razón poco a poco.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- exclamó el pelirosa dándole un puñetazo directo en la cara, que hizo que sus lentes azules se rompieran en pedazos.

Leo se hizo para atrás y se cubrió la cara, por algo Natsu tenia fama de ser implacable en las riñas. Pero al observar sus lentes favoritos caer al suelo hechos añicos se le subió la sangre a la cabeza

-¡Venga pues!- le gritó con intensidad. El pelinaranja entonces le dio una patada en la rodilla derecha haciéndolo que su oponente se agachara un poco, entonces con su mano izquierda le dio un golpe en la clavícula derecha, rápidamente preparó el puño derecho y se lo dejó ir a la cara, pero el pelirosa reaccionó ante ese tercer ataque y lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

-Este es el último aviso, vete si quieres salir de esta en una pieza- le dijo Natsu apretando la muñeca del chico con fuerzas provocando que este cerrara un ojo, entonces lo soltó y agachó la cabeza al suelo a la vez que respiraba aceleradamente, estaba apunto de perder el control.

Un grupo de jóvenes que estaba cercas, se acercó con curiosidad y formando un círculo alrededor de los dos empezó a pedir una pelea y a gritar con escándalo.

Leo por su parte ya estaba cegado por la ira, lo único que quería era hacerlo pagar. Esta era la primera vez que sentía tanto odio por alguien.

-Si alguien no va a salir en una pieza, eres tu- le dijo, entonces aprovechó que el Dragneel tenia la guardia baja y le tiró un punterazo con el pie izquierdo directo a la cara. Pero Natsu mostró sus grandes reflejos y se agachó, enseguida se acercó a Leo y le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo, lleno de ira se inclinó y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con una mano, entonces lo levantó e hizo el brazo libre hacia atrás preparando su puño.

El pelinaranja demostró que era ágil y dio una patada al estomago de Natsu provocando que este lo soltara y se agarrara el área en dolor, esto le dio otra oportunidad de atacar, pero el pelirosa se recuperó pronto y lo evadió, entonces le propinó un gancho al hígado provocando que su rival se inclinara hacia atrás, luego lo tomó otra vez de la camisa pero esta vez no le dio oportunidad de liberarse; le dio un cabezazo en la frente dejándole incluso un moretón. Leo cayó al suelo confuso y mareado, era difícil resistir los golpes de un peleador natural como Natsu.

Los espectadores que los rodeaban ya eran mas, gritaban y se emocionaban cada vez que se golpeaban. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba eso, solo querían destrozarse y desquitarse el uno con el otro. Sus miradas ardían con odio y sus puños ansiaban ser utilizados. Natsu vs Leo, una pelea de convicciones, una lucha por demostrar lo que sentían por una misma chica.

* * *

_En las afueras del instituto Fairy_

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el pasto, todas cercas de Lucy quien consumía un te helado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Lu-chan?- le preguntó Levi aun preocupada por el estado anímico de su amiga.

-Creo que al menos ya he logrado calmarme un poco- dijo la rubia con voz apagada, al menos ya no lloraba y podía expresarse con claridad.

-Lucy-san, usted saldrá adelante y todas estaremos para ayudarla- le aseguró Juvia dándole una cálido abrazo. La Heartphilia sonrió en agradecimiento por el enorme apoyó que le estaban dando.

En eso llegó Laxus y se acercó a las estudiantes –Lucy, que bueno que te encuentro. Hay algo que tienes que ver- le dijo con voz acelerada, no estaba cansado tras correr ya que era deportista, mas fingía estar en aprietos para despertar el interés.

-Lucy no esta de humor, Laxus- le dijo Bisca con seriedad

-Pero, pero Lucy es la única que puede detener a esos dos-

-Está bien iré, Laxus me ha ayudado mucho y si hay algo que deba hacer lo haré-

-Te acompaño Lucy- le dijo Erza colocándose a un lado de ella

-"_Excelente, la intendente Erza le pondrá mas picante a esto_"- pensó el futbolista alegrándose en gran manera –Síganme pues-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el aula 202_

-Hombre, perdí mi camisa, se me olvido recogerla. Bueno al menos iré por mi mochila- se decía Elfman así mismo al a vez que entraba al aula 202 la cual se suponía debería estar vacía, mas no fue así, ya que allí dentro se encontraba Evergreen sentada en un mesa banco semiagachada, escondiendo la cara entre la mesa y sus brazos.

La castaña se sentía herida, primero Fried y ahora Laxus le habían dicho que lo que pasaba con ella era que no tenía novio y cuan verdadero era eso. Por más feminista y orgullosa que fuera, deseaba tener un chico especial que la quisiera y se interesara por ella, más en todas sus experiencias había llegado a concluir que todos los hombres eran seres irracionales y egoístas, a su punto de vista no había ninguno que fuera ideal para ella

-Soy una tonta- balbuceó indignada con sus propias ilusiones irreales.

-Oye tu ¡Alza la cabeza, los hombres no lloran!- le gritó el albino con brusquedad, pero al ver que era una chica, volvió a hablarle pero con un tono de voz mas tranquilo -¿Oye estas bien?-

Evergreen se exaltó al oír la voz del alumno que había estado evadiendo durante todo el día

-¡Claro que no, bruto!- le dijo muy cortante alzando la cabeza.

Ella no tenía los lentes puestos así que pudo contemplar que tenía los ojos hinchados tras haberse desahogado con lágrimas. Verla en ese estado le trajo memorias antiguas y recientes y sin pensarlo empezó a relatar lo que había en su cabeza sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que estaba frente a su rival feminista

-Sabes, a veces cuando Nee-chan esta triste se enfada, he aprendido a aguantar sus arranques de ira. Pero por más que intento, siempre se me ha hecho muy difícil entender los sentimientos de mis hermanas-

Evergreen sabía que debería de mandarlo a volar por tomarse la libertad de hablarle de esa manera, de seguro estaba haciendo como que ella le importaba solo por aquella estupidez de que ella le había dicho que serian novios. Pero a pesar de todo, por alguna razón extraña deseaba seguir escuchándolo, la plática le parecía interesante y ver al tosco rey de los machistas el hablar con tanto sentimiento era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Cuando mis hermanas se ponen a llorar yo…yo simplemente no se que hacer. Dicen por allí que entender el corazón de una mujer es algo complicado y para un chico tan bestia como yo, supongo que es imposible- admitió apesadumbrado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro ¡Se estaba burlando de sus propias limitaciones!

Evergreen estaba impactada, ya ni siquiera le importaban sus propios sufrimientos

-"_Ese Elfman no es tan bruto. Sus pensamientos son profundos y sus sentimientos fluyen con libertad. Increíble, el por dentro es sensible y humilde_"- razonó sin quitarle la vista de encima al fortachón. Lo mas extraño era que el aun ni siquiera le recordara sobre la cita en la que habían quedado hace algunos días cuando ella estaba en la pijamada.

Elfman rió un poco mas –Jeje, no se ni por que te estoy diciendo esto a ti, supongo que no te importa nada de eso- le dijo sobándose la nuca, avergonzado de haber hablado de mas

-Oye que curioso, ya te vez mejor- le hizo la observación al ver que ya no se veía tensa como cuando el llegó al salón.

Evergreen le hizo una señal de rechazo, luego tomó sus lentes y se los puso

-No me importa lo que tú digas ni lo que pienses de mí, animal- le insultó poniendo la mirada en una pared evitando verlo a los ojos. Le era humillante haberse mostrado débil ante un machista como Elfman.

-Sabes, no se por que se me hace muy fácil platicar contigo- le dijo alejándose de ella para recoger su mochila del suelo –Bueno, me voy que se me hace tarde-

Evergreen no contestó nada y se portó como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo, pero en realidad no lograba entender por que el no le exigía que cumpliera con su promesa de que saldría con el.

Elfman ya iba cercas de la puerta, cuando ella misma se arrepintió y le pidió que se detuviera -Espera. Hoy te vi caminando como si estuvieras buscando a alguien-

-Ah eso. Bueno no se lo digas a nadie, pero estoy buscando a una chica especial. El sábado una chica me llamó y me dijo que me amaba y que seriamos novios. Pero yo estaba ebrio y no recuerdo quien era- explicó Elfman sin sospechar que esa chica había sido la misma con la que hablaba.

Evergreen tragó saliva y su corazón empezó a latir más de lo normal. Curiosamente no se sentía tan aliviada como debería –"_Ugh, todo lo que pasó con Laxus ya me afectó_"- se convenció a si misma, para luego continuar –Oye, pero te he oído decir que estas muy seguro de ti mismo, que eres un gran hombre y que no necesitas a nadie especial en tu vida-

-Lo se, pero tengo mis razones para buscarla, hay algunas cosas que debo preguntarle. ¿Oye de casualidad no tienes una idea de quien puede ser? Es que ando en blanco y no se por donde empezar- le preguntó con confianza asegurándose de no revelar mas de lo que debía sobre sus sentimientos, sobre la realidad de que deseaba tener una novia.

-No, yo no se nada y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo ¡Es mas, olvida esto y no le digas a nadie de esta conversación!- le ordenó la orgullosa mujer levantándose y saliendo del salón apresurada. Detrás de esa mascara de soberbia, se encontraba una Evergreen confundida y asustada, ahora que sabia que "el bruto" no era tan bruto y que en sus adentros era sensible se le haría mas difícil lidiar con el

-"_Que insólito es esto. El oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos haciéndose pasar por un machista descerebrado_"- pensó muy interesada en la psicología del chico, resultaba que ella también ocultaba sus sentimientos comportándose como una orgullosa feminista. Nunca habría imaginado que ella y ese chico que le caía tan mal tuvieran algo en común. Por un lado era desagradable, pero por otro lado la hacia sentir menos sola.

Elfman también sentía un poquito de admiración por ella –"_Me recuerda a Mirajane de adolescente. Vaya, hablar con esta Evergreen es tan sencillo, es como si estuviera conversando con otro yo_"-

-¡Hey simio, quita esa cara de estúpido y dime que no lo dirás a nadie lo que te hablé!- le gritó Evergreen arrepintiéndose y volviendo al aula.

-Bueno, si tu haces lo mismo, entonces cuenta conmigo ¡Tienes mi palabra de Hombre!- aseguró el jovial alumno chocando un puño con otro.

-"_Uff, como me gusta complicarme las cosas ¿Este animal quiere encontrar esa chica que le llamó? Ni para que me preocupo, con ese cerebro que tiene nunca va a dar conmigo_"- pensó la confiada chica nuevamente de buen humor, al menos de eso le había servido escuchar las tonterías del bruto. No tenia ni idea de que este encuentro cambiaria todo para ella.

* * *

_De vuelta con Natsu y Leo_

Leo se encontraba recargado en la pared, la pelea ya se había alargado y ya empezaba a sentirse cansado y abatido, era difícil mantener el ritmo con un chico muy diestro en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Natsu por su lado se veía aun con bastante energía, aunque sus ganas de continuar iban disminuyendo, cada golpe que le había propinado a su oponente le había ido bajando su furia poco a poco, por lo que ya estaba logrando controlar sus instintos, de hecho para el esta riña era una perdida de tiempo, el quería recuperar a Lucy, era lo único que le importaba

-Suficiente, no puedes conmigo, esto se acabó-

-Tu…t-tu no mereces a Lucy- le dijo Leo jadeando por aire buscando recobrar fuerzas, sabia que probablemente perdería el encuentro, pero fuera como fuera no iba a permitir que Natsu se saliera con las suyas, iba a pagar por su maldad ¡Esto iba por Lucy!

En la mente de Leo, apareció la imagen de una Lucy desolada, hundiendo la cara en una almohada y llorando sin hallar consuelo. Esto lo puso furioso y le devolvió los deseos de luchar

-No, esto aun no se acaba, no permitiré que vayas a lastimar a Lucy yo me aseguraré de que ella no vuelva a sufrir por un insensible como tu, es mi mejor amiga ¡Pero yo si la aprecio no como tu!- le dijo limpiándose la sangre que recorría su frente.

A continuación, el renovado pelinaranja se le dejó ir a su contrincante, la velocidad con la que se movió era mayor que antes a pesar de su cansancio. Como Natsu no se lo esperaba no tuvo tiempo de evadir y recibió un rodillazo en el estomago.

-Tu no sabes nada, no sabes lo importante que es Lucy para mi- le dijo Natsu encorvándose agarrándose el área del estomago, pero en cuanto se recuperó atacó con su movimiento de firma; la patada voladora. Sorprendentemente Leo lo evadió con unos reflejos propios de un felino –"_¿Cómo lo hizo?_"- se preguntó Natsu cayendo al suelo tras su ataque fallido

-¿Pues sabes cuan valiosa es ella para mi? tanto que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea por ella ¡Incluso a mi mismo!- exclamó el enfurecido Leo corriendo a con Natsu y aprovechando que este apenas se estaba poniendo de pie le dio una patada en la mejilla derecha provocando que el pelirosa cayera de nuevo al suelo y que los gritos de las masas se intensificaran.

-"_Ugh ¿de donde sacó tanta fuerza? Este no es Loki, es el "experto en combate Leo"_- pensó Natsu sorprendido de la fiereza de su rival –Debo de acabarlo en un movimiento- se dijo a si mismo poniéndose de pie, pero al alzar la vista ya lo tenia frente a el.

Natsu tiró un puñetazo directo a la cara del Leo, pero nuevamente este evitó el impacto con un simple movimiento. A continuación el pelinaranja contraatacó con otro derechazo a la mandíbula de Natsu, este ya se la esperaba y evadió, pero que sorpresa se llevó al recibir en su lugar un gancho al hígado ¡Leo lo había fintado!

-Hiciste llorar a Lucy- le acusó Leo cerrando el puño y mostrando su anillo Regulus a Natsu.

El recordar lo que había hecho, rompió el espíritu de pelea del salamander

-Lucy- pronuncio con pesar Natsu, sintiendo unos ligeros mareos por todos los ataques que le había dado Leo.

-Eres un egoísta, si quisieras a Lucy la dejarías ir- le dijo por ultimo Loki. Entonces acabó con un combo; dio una patada en la rodilla a Natsu haciendo que este se medio agachara, entonces le dio un puntapié en la otra pierna haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, continuo con una serie de golpes que dieron todos en el pecho y hombros de su oponente, para luego juntar todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho y dejarle ir un fulminante puñetazo en la frente, tanto fue el impacto que el anillo Regulus le abrió una herida al salamander quien cayo al suelo y tras dar un par de vueltas quedó tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

Natsu intentó levantarse mas no lo logró, a su primer intento volvió a caer al suelo el cual quedó un poco manchado con su sangre, desde el momento en que había perdido sus deseos de luchar, había perdido la batalla ¡Natsu el dragón había perdido ante la ardiente ira de Leo!

El montón de alumnos empezó a aplaudir la gran pelea, y muchos a comentar sobre lo irreal que era que el formidable Natsu hubiera perdido en una riña, era algo tan bizarro.

Entre ese montón se encontraba bien oculto Gajeel, pasando desapercibido había visto la mayor parte del enfrentamiento –"_Salamander perdió contra ese nenita de Leo y pensar que un día me venció, pero en aquella vez esa Lucy lo impulsaba. Ahora lo entiendo, su fuerza esta inspirada en quienes son cercanos a el, sin una razón por la cual luchar el no es tan temible. Que patético, ni siquiera se ve con la intención de levantarse"_- pensó observando el contraste entre la mirada perdida de Natsu y la mirada de fuego de Leo

-Ugh. Estas equivocado Leo- le dijo Natsu con voz débil, tosiendo tras haber recibido la golpiza de su vida

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Leo sorprendido de que su rival caído aun quisiera discutir

-Si no quisiera a Lucy, entonces no seguiría luchando por recuperarla, no tendría que haberle entrado a esta pelea- dijo Natsu desde el suelo incapaz de moverse, pero a pesar del estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, expresó su resolución energéticamente

-Yo no puedo dejarla ¡No apenas que me he dado cuenta de que la amo! Todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que hemos ido formando, quiero mas, quiero disfrutar de la sonrisa de ella… ¡Haré feliz a Lucy me cueste lo que me cueste!-

Leo se quedó en shock, personalmente el tenia la idea de que Lucy iba primero en sus decisiones y aseguraba que el sacrificaría cualquier cosa, incluidos sus propios sentimientos con tal de que Lucy fuera feliz. Pero para Natsu era imposible hacer eso, por que quería a Lucy de su lado ¿Acaso eso significaba que Natsu en verdad la amaba?

-En la fiesta yo te escuche decir que la amabas, ahora veo que por eso agarraste fuerzas para hacerme frente- le reveló ahora Natsu dejando a Leo aun mas atónito

La multitud que los rodeaba empezó a hacer mas escándalo tras las palabras del chico que llevaba la ventaja en la pelea, ahora que sabían que era una pelea por una chica todo se les hacia mas interesante.

_-"El dijo que el la amaba"- _pensaba Natsu una y otra vez como si le sorprendiera mucho –"_El la quiere para el. Ahorita cuando llegue a confesarle a Lucy la verdad, el estaba con ella ¡el hizo todo esto!_"- concluyó a la vez que sus fuerzas volvían y su voluntad despertaba poniéndolo de pie

-Loki maldito ¡Tu engañaste a Lucy! ¡Tu le metiste esas ideas y mentiras sobre mi!- le acusó Natsu encendiéndose de ira –Esas mentiras de que todo este tiempo yo había estado jugando con ella y que sus sentimientos no me importaban ¡Tu las inventaste para tenerla para ti!-

Leo abrió los ojos bien grandes, Natsu hablaba con determinación y convencimiento, no parecía que estuviera mintiendo

-Yo no haría algo así, considero a Lucy libre de elegir. Aunque quisiera ser su novio, respeto sus decisiones- le dijo directamente, ahora que sabia que Natsu estaba enterado de sus sentimientos hacia Lucy no había nada que guardarse

-¿Quién mas lo haría? Muchos han mostrado cierto interés en Lucy, pero solo tú la deseas hasta ese punto- le dijo un furioso y celoso Natsu perdiendo el control por completo, entonces le dio un tremendo golpe en la mejilla que provocó que el "León" cayera al suelo. Entonces se agachó y empezó a atacarlo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse – ¡Yo amo a Lucy! Desde que la conocí se ha vuelto vital en mi vida ¿Por qué no me dejan ser feliz con ella?-

-Oigan deténganlo, ya se esta pasando- dijo uno de los espectadores preocupándose por la integridad física del chico de cabellos naranjas quien recibía una ráfaga de golpes en la cara sin parar.

-"_Ese es el Salamander que enfrenté, uno que siempre saca fuerzas de sus sentimientos; de lo que siente por el instituto, de lo que siente por sus amigos y sobretodo de lo que siente por esa chica rubia_"- concluyó Gajeel pero entonces dio un paso adelante –"_No obstante va a mandar a ese chico al hospital, tengo que detenerlo _"-

Natsu no se detenía y ni siquiera escuchaba las peticiones de los demás, estaba fuera de control como un Berserker. Pero hubo una voz que lo logró detener, la única voz que era capaz de atravesar su corazón y hacerlo cambiar de salvaje a sumiso.

-¡Natsu oh por dios que estas haciendo!- gritaba Lucy aterrorizada al ver a Natsu alzando un puño encima Loki quien se veía maltrecho.

-Lucy- pronunció haciéndose para atrás Natsu alejándose de Leo, para colmo vio que la mismísima Erza la acompañaba.

-¡Loki!- gritó la rubia acudiendo en auxilio de su amigo, ignorando por completo a Natsu.

-Mírate Loki estas hecho un desastre- le dijo muy preocupada levantando su cabeza.

-No es nada, solo unos raspones- aseguró el chico tratando de sonreír y minimizar el asunto, pero era difícil hacerlo, estaba muy malherido y apenas podía hablar.

-Lucy- volvió a hablar Natsu incapaz de darle una explicación de lo que había sucedido, la había encontrado en una situación comprometedora en la que el parecía el malo.

-Natsu no digas nada, mira lo que has hecho, ahora resulta que has golpeado al pobre de Loki, ya basta por favor- le dijo Lucy con una seriedad y madurez que dejaron bien callado al Dragneel.

Y si de corrección se trataba, Erza no se quedó atrás. Se acercó a los responsables y les habló con autoridad

-Natsu, Leo, ustedes saben que esta prohibido pelear en el instituto. Mañana no se presenten a clases, están suspendidos por un día, sirve que se recuperan de esas heridas. Agradezcan que esté siendo tolerante-

Ni uno de los dos implicados se quejó del castigo. Leo se puso de pie con ayuda de Lucy y Natsu se quedó sentando en el suelo con una mirada puesta en la nada.

-Loki, déjame te acompaño a que te atiendan. Se que tu no tuviste la culpa de esto- le dijo Lucy dándole apoyo para que caminara

-Ouch Lucy, estas equivocada, yo me busqué esto, quise darle lo que se merece- admitió el adolorido joven avanzando junto con ella.

-Que bueno que eres honesto Loki, ahora no te me vayas a desmayar- le dijo Lucy ignorando a Natsu, la verdad estaba indignada por lo que le había hecho a Leo

Cuando los dos se iban, Erza se dio la media vuelta para acercarse a Natsu

-Natsu ve a descansar-

-Erza, yo fui honesto con Lucy- respondió con la vista puesta en el suelo, luego se puso de pie y sin siquiera verla se dirigió a la salida del instituto. Cada cosa que hacia o decía lo alejaba más de Lucy.

-"¿_Pues en que problemas se metió el salamander?_"- se preguntó Gajeel retirándose junto con la multitud.

-"_Je je ¿No que Natsu no rompía sus promesas? Gracias a Leo el olvidado, el la ha roto y tu lo has visto. Ahora solo ódialo Lucy"_- razonaba Laxus con una sonrisa de lado a lado pintada en su rostro. Todo iba mejor de lo que había planeado, a este paso pronto haría a Lucy suya y al fin obtendría su venganza total contra Natsu.

Poco después del fin de la pelea entre "el león" y "el dragón", la alarma sonó indicando el final de las clases, el final de un día difícil para muchos; Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Evergreen.

Curiosamente, en las oficinas del riguroso consejo escolar, un humilde trabajador estaba apunto de vivir un momento especial que lo haría soñar.

* * *

_Consejo escolar, cercas de la oficina numero 404_

El hombre subía las escaleras con torpeza, venia recontra cargado con una enorme pila de papeles. De su boca solo salían un par de frases "compermiso" y "disculpen", con tantas impresiones que cargaba no podía ver bien por donde iba por lo cual chocaba a otros trabajadores sin querer. Cuando terminó de subir las tediosas escaleras, vio que la persona a la que buscaba estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia, era su superior Gerard Fernandes.

El trabajador fue hacia Gerard con prisa, cruzó tres oficinas, pero al llegar a la cuarta se detuvo esta tenia la puerta abierta, un enorme deseo de asomarse se interpuso entre el y su trabajo ¿Qué tenia de especial esa oficina?

-"_Me pregunto si Ultear-san estará en su oficina"_- pensó acercándose lentamente buscando un buen ángulo de visión, pero un pensamiento inquietante lo hizo quedarse a medias –"_No puedo hacerlo_"-

Mala suerte tuvo este distraído hombre, que por andar husmeando, perdió el equilibrio de la pila de hojas y todas terminaron cayéndosele al suelo. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido a todos los que estaban cercas de el, incluido el joven al que debía de entregarle los documentos.

El Fernandes no tenia mucho que hacer en estos momentos, por lo que fue el primero en ir a auxiliarlo –Mest, permíteme ayudarte- le dijo al llegar ayudándole a recoger el montón.

-¡Sieglein-san perdóneme! todos estos papeles son para usted y los he desacomodado- se disculpó el trabajador conocido como Mest, todo apenado por su error.

Gerard le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió -Oye tranquilo, que hallas traído tantas hojas hasta acá es suficiente, con eso de que el elevador se descompuso, transportar gran cantidad de papeles se ha vuelto tedioso. Gracias Mest…um pero oye ¿Por qué me trajiste todo eso?-

-Sieg-san, debo informarle que me han asignado como su asistente personal a partir de hoy-

-Oh, pues será un gusto trabajar contigo. Ah y puedes llamarme Gerard- le dijo el peliazul dándole la mano.

-El gusto es mío. Llevó poco aquí en el consejo, pero debo confesarle que lo admiro y un día quisiera llegar a ser como usted Gerard-san- le dijo Mest saludándolo enérgicamente, pero en realidad se estaba guardando otras palabras, resultaba que no solo admiraba la profesionalidad de Gerard, sino que también la vida que llevaba, por una sola razón; Gerard era un amigo de la chica de sus sueños; Ultear desde el momento en que la había visto no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era tan inteligente, tan segura de si misma y como cereza del pastel era hermosísima, como desearía que ella al menos se dignara a saber que el existía, hoy apenas había podido saludarla y aunque el revivía una y otra vez ese momento, de seguro ella ya ni lo recordaba.

Gerard arqueó una ceja, notando la expresión de bobo que tenia su nuevo asistente – ¿Oye estas bien?-

-Eh si, creo que si, disculpe mi distracción Gerard-san. Esto no volverá a suceder- se disculpó de nuevo haciendo una reverencia

-Relájate Mest, que seas mi asistente no es para que te estés disculpando por todo, a mi me gusta hacerme amigo de mis compañeros de trabajo mas cercanos- le aseguró Gerard.

-Como Ultear-san ¿Verdad?- preguntó Mest, Gerard se le quedó viendo raro, por lo que el pelinegro se puso nervioso –Ejem, en fin hay mas papeles que debo traerle, con su permiso-

Gerard observó como su asistente se marchaba apresurado y no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que era -"_Vaya, es raro pero me cae bien. Es muy trabajador y le pone todo su empeño hasta a las cosas mas simples ¿Pero por que estará tan interesado en Ultear?"_-

Mest seguía su camino, más también tenia que ir a preguntar algo a un trabajador de la oficina 408, localizada en el mismo piso, por lo que para no dar otra vuelta extra, decidió ir a esta oficina. Pero de nuevo se volvió a detener a medio camino, de la oficina 407 se escuchaban unos clamores femeninos, la curiosidad nuevamente lo llevó a asomarse adentro.

Allí dentro estaba la hermosa Ultear intentando sacar un libro de un librero, mas este libro estaba muy alto y no alcanzaba a sacarlo –"_Pero que linda e inocente se ve_"- pensó el chico quedándose embobado de nuevo.

-Ay no puedo, necesito ayuda- se quejó Ultear bajando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

La mujer que tanto le gustaba necesitaba ayuda, por lo que Mest venció la barrera de timidez para ofrecerle una mano -U-Ultear-san, s-s-si quiere, yo puedo, puedo ayudarle-

El joven acudió y sin ningún problema le bajó el libro del librero.

-Ay muchas gracias- le agradeció Ultear con un tono de voz dulce que captivó al hombre.

Mest se puso rojo de la pena, por lo que le habló sin verla a la cara, sabía que aunque no quisiera terminaría perdiéndose en los profundos ojos negros de la Milkovich -D-de nada, para eso estamos, a-aho-ahora que soy asistente de Gerard-san, yo podre ayudarle, jeje si ayudarle en lo que necesite, ya que usted… es amiga de el-

Ultear se quedó callada por unos instantes, reflexionando en lo que acababa de escuchar –"¡_Est_e_ bobo es el nuevo asistente de Gerard! Tengo que hacerlo mi esclavo a como de lugar_"-

-M-me retiro Ultear-san- dijo jugando con sus dedos y con la mirada en la nada.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue la sorpresa del día, sin previo aviso, Ultear se le acercó mucho y le agradeció susurrándole al oído –Gracias Doranbalt, nos vamos a llevar muy bien, estoy segura de ello -

La chica se marchó dejándolo solo en la oficina. Mest o mas bien dicho Doranbalt estaba petrificado con una mano puesta en la mejilla en que había sido besado –Me llamo por mi nombre ¡Ultear-san me habló por mi nombre!- exclamó sintiendo que se moría de la emoción, que ella estuviera consciente de que el existía, era una fuente de felicidad para el.

Afuera de la oficina, Ultear caminaba con una expresión maléfica en su rostro –"_Ay Ultear-san, eres inteligente, planeadora, persuasiva, hermosa y sexy. Eres la mujer perfecta y tendrás éxito en todo lo que te propongas"- s_e decía la orgullosa mujer

-"D_efinitivamente voy a seducir a ese ingenuo Doranbalt, es el esclavo que necesito para cumplir mi plan final… Gerard cumplirá el propósito que tengo para el y Erzita-chan va a llorar y llorar_"- finalizó sus pensamientos presentando una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona.

* * *

_Una hora mas tarde en casa de Natsu_

Happy recibía a Natsu en el hogar de ambos. El gato de inmediato notó que el pelirosa no venia de muy buen humor y que estaba muy pero muy golpeado, de inmediato se podía apreciar que le habían reventado el labio, aparte de que traía un horrible moretón en la frente y en el centro de ese moretón, una marca circular.

-¡Por las enormes cejas de Yukka! ¿Quién te golpeó?- preguntó boquiabierto

El Dragneel aventó su mochila al suelo y a continuación se sentó en una silla frente a su mesa, apoyó sus codos sobre esta ultima y dejó salir un gran suspiro

-Tenias razón Happy, esto de la apuesta fue un gran error, es lo mas estúpido que he hecho-

-Natsu, me estas diciendo que Lucy ¿ha terminado contigo?- se le adelanto el exceed

-No lo se, Lucy dijo algunas cosas extrañas y esta herida y enfadada conmigo - dijo levantándose de la silla y acudiendo al baño, entonces abrió la llave del lavabo y empezó a lavarse la cara, limpiándose la sangre y sudor que le manchaban

-Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo al terminar de lavarse

Happy se le acercó e intentó detenerlo –Espera Natsu, dale tiempo a Lucy. Descansa y come, que te ves pero mal-

-No tengo hambre y no puedo descansar sabiendo que Lucy esta sufriendo - dijo a secas abriendo la puerta, entonces volteó hacia atrás para hablarle directamente –Quiero a Lucy de vuelta y la recuperaré a como de lugar- dijo caminando, pero de repente se detuvo y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza.

-En serio Natsu, descansa por tu propia salud- le instó el azulado preocupado del dolor de cabeza del que estaba sufriendo el Dragneel, la carga emocional y física le estaban cobrando factura.

-Happy, estos días que he estado con Lucy, he sido tan feliz, pero nada me ha llenado mas que hacerla feliz a ella, darle mi tiempo y mis energías. Estoy entendiendo lo que es ser un novio. No voy a dejar que lo nuestro se venga abajo… Yo quiero seguir adelante-

El azulado ya no se interpuso, no había manera de detenerlo, su resolución ya estaba sobre la mesa. Lo malo era que en asuntos sentimentales Natsu era un novato y resultaba difícil que el pudiera solucionar el problema por si solo –"_Suerte Natsu_"-

* * *

_En esos momentos en el hospital general_

Elfman salía de un elevador, en su rostro estaba plasmada la ansiedad. Sus pasos eran acelerados de manera que casi corría. Cuando pasaban médicos o pacientes cercas de el no se frenaba, continuaba su camino al frente aunque a veces tuviera que empujar.

Rápidamente llegó a su destino, al cuarto que había visitado tantas veces. Sin pensarla dos veces abrió la puerta gritando -¡Donde esta!-

Allí dentro se encontraban Mirajane y Lisanna sentadas juntas en la cama, esta última se asustó al escuchar ese grito y abrazó fuerte a su hermana mayor, sus ojos se postraron en el albino -Mira-nee ¿Quién es este hombre?- le preguntó aferrándose al brazo de ella.

-Lisanna, soy yo tu hermano Elfman- le dijo el fortachón abriendo los brazos, llorando de felicidad al poder verla de nuevo.

La hermana menor seguía viéndolo con miedo, desconociéndolo por completo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Elfman empezando a preocuparse por la manera en que reaccionaba a su presencia.

Mirajane suspiró y explicó –Hace rato que te llamé no tuve tiempo de explicártelo, pero Lisanna sufre de amnesia tras el accidente, los médicos aun no saben cuanto ha olvidado-

-Yo no usaría esas palabras señorita Mirajane – Dijo la doctora Polyushka entrando por la puerta que Elfman había dejado abierta –En base a las preguntas que le hicimos hace algunos minutos, encontramos que la mayoría de lo que ha olvidado es de los últimos seis meses antes del accidente. Claro, como acaba de salir del estado de coma, aun esta confundida y su mente se esta reacomodando de nuevo -

-¡Y entonces por que no me reconoce, dígame doctora!- pidió Elfman sacudiendo a la medico en su desesperación y observando como su hermana menor ponía una mirada triste.

-¡No se ponga violento!- le regañó la pelirosa haciendo que el chico la soltara –Le estoy diciendo que la mayoría de los recuerdos pasados irán volviendo.

-¿Tu eres mi hermano?- le preguntó Lisanna con desconfianza.

Esta pregunta le rompió el corazón a su hermano mayor quien puso su mano sobre su propia cara cubriéndose en desconsuelo

-Espera, no te sientas mal- le dijo la chica levantándose y yendo a abrazarlo, acto que logró reconfortarlo un poco.

-Doctora ¿Y ahora que sigue?- preguntó Mirajane tomando la iniciativa.

-Justo eso venia a decirle. Ella ya no necesita estar aquí, mi trabajo como medico esta completo. Ahora es el turno de ustedes, ella requiere otro tipo de recuperación- explicó la anciana siendo muy directa e incluso fría.

-¿Pero y sus memorias?- preguntó Elfman abrazando también a su hermana menor.

-A eso me refiero, para que ella recupere sus recuerdos, debe de salir de aquí e integrarse a la vida cotidiana. Cada cosa que vea y cada suceso que viva le refrescaran la mente-.

-¿Entonces ella debe de hacer todo lo que normalmente haría una chica a su edad?- preguntó Mirajane empezando a entender lo que decía Polyushka.

-Exactamente. No permitan que ella se encierre, no será fácil para ella, pero debe de rehacer su vida y para eso contara con ustedes sus hermanos, si ella tuvo amigos, háganles saber la noticia. Llévenla a lugares, búsquenle una escuela y sobretodo que se mantenga muy activa-.

Mirajane puso una mirada de determinación -Entonces no hay que perder más tiempo. Por favor si no es mucha molestia, quisiera tramitar su baja del hospital-

-Ya lo he hecho. Solo falta su firma- admitió la experimentada mujer sacando unos papeles.

-¡Que genial Lisanna, ya vas a poder salir de aquí!- le dijo Elfman con gran felicidad, aun estaba algo sentido por que ella no lo recordara, pero quería ser un buen hermano y apoyarla con todo

Lisanna entendía muy bien a lo que se refería la doctora, pero estaba confundida, incluso se sentía extraña a su misma, cuando intentaba recordar siempre se encontraba con huecos que le impedían hacerse un cuadro completo de su vida, apenas sabia quien era ella -P-pero tengo miedo, yo quiero estar aquí-

Mirajane fue a con ella y al igual que Elfman le dio un abrazo -No temas, nosotros estamos contigo, te vamos a ayudar que rehagas tu vida y seas feliz, de hecho definitivamente te buscaremos un lugar en Fairy Tail-

-¿Fairy Tail?- preguntó Lisanna poniendo una expresión facial de reflexión, ese nombre por alguna razón se le hacia familiar, dentro de ella podía escuchar una voz masculina bastante juguetona gritando "!Lisanna, entremos a Fairy Tail!" ¿De quien era esa voz que tenia guardada en su subconsciente? No lo sabía.

-Fairy Tail es genial, en el camino te explicamos- le dijo Elfman emocionándose de tenerla de vuelta al fin. La felicidad que tenían los hermanos mayores era indescriptible, lo que mas habían deseado al fin era realidad.

Lisanna pudo sonreír, con ellos dos se sentía segura y aunque desconocía al joven, le daba confianza tenerlo a su lado. Tenia que ser fuerte y luchar por recuperar su vida ¿O por que no? empezar una nueva.

* * *

_Veinte minutos más tarde en el apartamento de Lucy_

Lucy se encontraba tirada boca abajo en su cama, entre sus manos estaba una novela de terror, no era su género favorito, pero en estos momentos cualquier cosa que la sacara de la realidad era buena, ya que no quería seguir pensando en lo que le había pasado.

Un sonido seco en la puerta de su cuarto fue lo que al fin la sacó de concentración -¿Se puede señorita Lucy?- preguntaba Virgo del otro lado. Lucy asintió por lo que la chica con complejo de sirvienta entró con un montón de ropa entre sus brazos

-He lavado toda su ropa, incluso esas bragas que traía en su mochila ¿se las regalaron?-

-¿Esculcaste mi mochila? Ay Virgo- suspiró la Heartphilia debido a la indiscreción de Virgo. A continuación dio su respuesta –No son mías, fue un malentendido, Natsu me las….- la rubia se detuvo al pronunciar ese nombre ya que el dolor en su corazón volvió, su mirada volvió a llenarse de desdicha y su boca se arqueó hacia abajo.

Virgo inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se expresó sin sentimiento alguno -Lamento haberle recordado al chico, si lo desea puede castigarme-

-Virgo, se me hace difícil creer que Natsu halla hecho algo tan cruel. Según el solo cometió un error al principio de nuestra relación, el dijo que lo demás no era verdad- explicó Lucy en referencia de las acusaciones de Laxus.

-Señorita, ya déjelo, esta no es la primera vez que la hace sentir mal, en su relación el solo la ha lastimado - recomendó la de cabellos violetas

-No Virgo, los momentos de felicidad que me ha dado han sido tan especiales e inolvidables- dijo la rubia olvidando sus tristezas, sonriendo al recordar el cariño de Natsu, sus palabras de aliento, el beso que le dio, el Dragneel la había hecho sentir por primera vez lo que es ser amada, lo que es tener a alguien especial, un amigo intimo con quien compartir metas, secretos y sobretodo amor

-En teoría se supone que debería de romper con el, pero creo que no puedo- se explicó con naturalidad –Se que parezco una tonta dejada, pero una no puede controlar lo que siente-

-Hebi, no la entiendo. ¿Dice que se siente herida pero no lo odia? Mire que yo estoy muy disgustada con ese chico, créame que casi quisiera castrarlo por lo que le hizo a usted-

-Ay Virgo, si supieras que es que estos días el estuvo muy cariñoso y comprensivo conmigo, quisiera creer que era de verdad, que todo lo que el decía y hacia era de corazón-

-Usted duda señorita, una parte de su corazón quiere creerle a Natsu a pesar de lo que el le hizo-

-No se que hacer, me duele mucho lo que hizo, incluso que haya golpeado a Loki quien no tenia nada que ver- admitió Lucy recostándose y cerrando los ojos tratando de hacerse fuerte y evitar volver a ceder a las lagrimas.

-Descanse princesa- le dijo la sirvienta saliendo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Lucy. La Heartphilia rápido se quedó dormida, tantos sentimientos en un solo día la habían desgastado emocionalmente al punto de que necesitaba recuperarse.

Apenas pasaron diez minutos, cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó. Virgo como de costumbre se asomó primero por la ventana para ver quien estaba afuera. Tras identificar quien visitaba, la sirvienta se dio la media vuelta en lugar de atender.

Afuera, Natsu esperaba impaciente que Lucy le abriera la puerta, estaba muy cansado y adolorido, sus rodillas estaban en las ultimas y aparte traía unos molestos mareos. Pero estaba luchando por soportarlo, nada le importaba más que recuperar a su chica.

La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, lo cual le dio muchas esperanzas. Pero resultó que era Virgo sujetando una cubeta, Natsu no tuvo oportunidad ni de hablar ya que Virgo le derramó el agua que había dentro de la cubeta mojándolo por completo

-Váyase desgraciado, la señorita Lucy no quiere verlo y si se atreve a poner un pie en esta casa entonces le ira peor- le amenazó la chica tras lo cual le cerró la puerta de golpe.

Natsu no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse a su hogar. Estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar, pero aunque su cuerpo se recuperara, su mente se encontraba inquieta, cada momento recordaba las expresiones de Lucy, cuando el le había confesado todo, se sentía muy mal por ello pero su esperanza no se desvanecía, el iba a recuperarla, le iba a mostrar de alguna manera que la amaba, nada lo detendría.

Más Natsu ignoraba todas las personas que estaban implicadas en la cuestión de la apuesta, cada una haciendo sus movimientos, cada una con distintos objetivos.

* * *

_En casa de Gray, 8:00 p.m_

Gray se encontraba semidesnudo recostado en su cama, su cara larga lo decía todo sobre su estado anímico, desde que había presenciado lo acontecido con Natsu, no dejaba de imaginarse a si mismo en esa misma situación.

Lyon entró al cuarto vestido solo en ropa interior y detrás de el venia Ultear quien a diferencia de los chicos si vestía decentemente, aunque entre sus manos traía una mini falda, una blusa escotada y un saco femenino.

La chica fue directa a esculcar un cajón mientras que el de cabellos grises si notó la decaída expresión facial de su hermano menor

-Que onda Gray ¿Y esa cara?-

Gray solo gruñó y se dio la vuelta, no estaba de buen humor para aguantar a sus a veces fastidiosos hermanos mayores.

Lyon ya era experimentado por lo cual ya se imaginaba de que se trataba la actitud de su hermano -Déjame adivinar; traes una bronca con Juvia-

-Lyon ¿Alguna vez le hiciste a Sherry algo que no debiste haber hecho?- preguntó el Fullbuster abriendo un poco su corazón.

Ultear obviamente escuchó la pregunta por lo que se entrometió verbalmente -¡Oh my god! ¡Ya la cagaste! ¿Verdad?- la hermana mayor dejó de esculcar para voltear a ver a los chicos y sonreír engañosamente –Pues déjala y ya, al cabo no es la gran cosa, no es ni mas bonita ni la mas divertida, de hecho se me hace una chica muy molesta y encimosa ¡Juvia no te llega ni a los tobillos! ¡Mejor consíguete a esa pelirroja Erza! Yo te ayudo si quieres-

Lyon y Gray se le quedaron viendo a la mayor molestos por sus insensibles y despreciativos comentarios. Pero Gray siendo el novio de Juvia, fue el que intervino en su defensa

-No hables mal de mi Juvia, tu no la conoces nada, no tienes idea de lo dulce y agradable que es. Ya lo he dicho antes, Erza ya no me interesa. Juvia me ha atrapado por completo-

-Pero que mente tan cerrada tienes, en mi vida he tenido tres novios y he obtenido experiencias vitales con cada uno; el primero tenia mucho dinero, así que disfrute de muchas comodidades materiales, el segundo me llevó a Francia donde conseguí muchos contactos que aun me siguen siendo de provecho y el ultimo que tuve era un mago en la cama, lo hice mi juguete sexual por un rato y cuando me aburrió lo corté. El punto es que hay que estarse renovando para obtener lo que quieres- explicó Ultear con cinismo.

Gray se opuso a las ideas de su hermana -Un noviazgo no solo se trata de recibir sino también dar. Si explotas y juegas con tu pareja entonces eres de lo peor-

Gray se detuvo y se quedó abrumado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, por que eso es lo que el había hecho con Juvia.

-Gray- le llamó Lyon viendo como el Fullbuster se quedaba callado y entristecido, su mente hizo clic y captó el punto –Oh, por favor dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando-

-Ay hermanos, una que se preocupa por que aprendan a vivir y ustedes que desprecian mis consejos- lamentó Ultear con sarcasmo sacando una plancha del cajón.

-Espera Ultear ¿Vas a planchar esas ropas tan inmodestas? Uff nunca aprendes, otra vez vas por otro hombre- le dijo Lyon al percibir que Ultear vestiría provocativamente de nuevo.

-Jaja puede que si, puede que no. Pero presumir mi esplendoroso cuerpo y tener todas las miradas de admiración por parte de los hombres y de envidia por parte de las mujeres, es algo que no tiene precio- dijo por ultimo la presumida mujer saliendo del cuarto.

-A veces me da miedo que un día un depravado le haga algo indebido, esa manera de vestir atrae a los pervertidos como moscas tras la miel- dijo Lyon entre suspiros, a continuación cambio su atención a su hermano para cambiar de tema–Ahora Gray, suelta la sopa, dime exactamente que le hiciste a esa chica que esta loca por ti-

Gray tragó saliva, bien sabia que si le contaba a Lyon, le iba costar un súper regaño.

* * *

_En el cuarto de Levi, 8:15 p.m _

Gazille y Levi se encontraban sentados en la alfombra, entre ellos había una cartulina con un croquis de un parque dibujado con crayones el cual el chico observaba con atención, mientras que su novia hacia apuntes en un bloc de notas.

Levi se acomodó sus lentes de lectura, examinó las notas que recién había escrito y empezó a hablar con su chico -Haber, entonces en resumen, me dices que tus ex compañeros los element four te empezaron a amenazar en el parque, te agredieron y aparte tienen una cámara escondida para grabarte y así no puedas defenderte-

-Así es, esos malditos me tienen harto, pero lo que no les puedo perdonar es que te estén amenazando a ti- dijo cogiendo la ultima carta que de alguna manera habían hecho aparecer en su banca hoy en la mañana.

-Esa carta la hicieron llegar a ti en la escuela, deben de tener contactos en el instituto Fairy. Mas no tengo idea de quienes puedan ser- se explicó Levi mordiendo su lápiz a la vez que pensaba

Gajeel ya tenia sospechas de que tal ver eran Jet y Droy, pero como ellos se supone que eran amigos de Levi, no quería sacar conclusiones y mucho menos causar inquietud a su chiquilla.

Levi soltó su lápiz y cogió un crayón rojo, con este puso una cruz en el croquis del parque –Um haber, dices que ellos siempre te han salido en esta parte del parque, si te fijas es una zona plana y sin obstáculos, ideal para grabar el video- Levi ahora rodeo con un circulo unos arboles del croquis –La cámara debe de estar oculta en estos arboles de aquí, tienen el Angulo correcto para una toma limpia-

Gajeel no hablaba, estaba profundamente asombrado con la inteligencia de Levi, esa era una de las muchas razones por las que la amaba.

-¡Lo tengo, ya se que podemos hacer!- exclamó Levi presentando una sonrisa confiada.

Gajeel le devolvió también una sonrisa consciente de que si era idea de la McGarden no había manera de fallar

-Gehehe, démosle un merecido a esos malditos. Que vean que con nosotros nadie se mete-.

Levi se quitó los lentes -Ok, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la residencia de Loki_

Loki salía de la regadera, estaba muy adolorido y cansado tras la pelea con Natsu, si no hubiera hecho por la intervención de Lucy, probablemente en estos momentos estaría en el hospital. No quería ni verse al espejo, de seguro su cara estaba hecha un desastre.

No sabia si lo que había hecho estaba bien o no, darle unos golpes a Natsu le había sacado el coraje que le traía tras ser testigo de cómo había lastimado a Lucy, pero por otro lado, el provocar a Natsu había hecho que este ultimo rompiera su promesa con Lucy de que no pelearía mas, por lo que la relación entre ambos se había arruinado aun mas.

En teoría a el le convenía que Natsu y Lucy estuvieran en esa situación. Pero el no era así, el no disfrutaba dela desgracia ajena ni se aprovechaba de ella.

En su mente estaban grabadas esas últimas palabras de Natsu:

"_Loki maldito ¡Tu engañaste a Lucy! ¡Tú le metiste esas ideas y mentiras sobre mí! Esas mentiras de que todo este tiempo yo había estado jugando con ella y que sus sentimientos no me importaban ¡Tu las inventaste para tenerla para ti!"_

El coraje y convicción con la que se había expresado el pelirosa, hacían parecer como si el estuviera diciendo la verdad que había en su corazón. Y su salvaje reacción, de verdad se había enfurecido ¿Por qué razón? El mismo lo había dicho: "_Yo amo a Lucy ¿Por qué no me dejan ser feliz con ella?_"

-Pareciera como si dijera la verdad. Pero el admitió que había escogido salir con Lucy por una especie de juego, Laxus mencionó una apuesta- dijo acudiendo a su cocina a prepararse una tasa de café

–Pero sea lo que sea, se veía que a Natsu le pesaba haber actuado de esa manera. El no es muy brillante, dudo que fuera capaz de fingir hasta ese grado- mencionó al a vez que su mente se aclaraba. A continuación fue a su mesa y se sentó a beber de su taza de café.

De hecho desde el punto de vista del pelinaranja, Natsu era muy bobo como para ser capaz de ocultar con maestría algo tan vil, quizás era descuidado y algo egoísta, pero nunca había sido tan cruel y engañoso con nadie, siempre daba todo por sus amigos y de todos sus amigos Lucy era la mayor ¿Tenia lógica que el arriesgara su mas grande amistad por divertirse? ¡Natsu se divertía haciendo bromas y fastidiando a Gray!

-Un momento… Natsu es de mente simple, impulsivo, orgulloso- pronunció con sorpresa abriendo los ojos bien grandes

Leo recordó las palabras de Natsu, cuando Lucy le reveló que sabía sobre la apuesta:

"_Fue un gran error mío. Estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho, mi orgullo me hizo caer en esa trampa"_

-Una trampa- pronunciaron sus labios a la vez que apretaba la taza con fuerza – ¿Acaso fue engañado?- se preguntó encontrando una opción que nunca había contemplado

-Natsu me acusó de que yo le había metido a Lucy todas esas ideas, el estaba disgustado- a la mente del chico llegó un nombre ¡Laxus!-

Las pupilas se le dilataron y su boca se abrió dejando caer su mandíbula ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

Laxus era el que le había dicho todas esas palabras que según Natsu eran mentiras.

A diferencia de Natsu, Laxus tenía fama de ser engañoso y traicionero y eso Leo ya lo había visto muchas veces

-Cuando Laxus se ha acercado a Lucy, se ha comportado amable y bondadoso con ella, pero en cuanto se separan, el vuelve a ser el mismo hombre prepotente y engañoso de siempre- habló al recordar como lo había insultado diciéndole que era "Leo el olvidado" y que no tenia oportunidad de ganar el corazón de Lucy.

-El siempre ha acosado a Lucy, desde el primer día de este semestre el entró muy directo con ella, de hecho fue lo primero que hizo- recordó haciendo memoria lo mas pudo

-Pero Lucy siempre lo ha rechazado. Además se ve como que Natsu y el no se llevan muy bien… Laxus no ayudaría a una persona en necesidad a menos que ganara algo en hacerlo. Si el le advirtió a Lucy sobre las tretas de Natsu es por que el quería que rompieran, la única manera de tener una oportunidad con Lucy es separarlos-

-Laxus fue el que le dijo a Lucy sobre esa tal apuesta- razonó Leo abriendo su mente aun mas ¿Cómo es que Laxus sabia de la apuesta? El solo debería de saberlo si estuviera inmiscuido en ella

-¿Y si Laxus metió a Natsu en esa apuesta?-

La hipocresía de Laxus con Lucy, todos sus avances, todas sus palabras combinados con la manera en que Natsu había defendido sus sentimientos respecto a Lucy, hacían una combinación interesante que llevaba a una sola conclusión: Natsu había sido manipulado ¡Todo parecía indicar que todo era una treta de Laxus!

-Natsu eres un estúpido- maldijo Loki apretando los puños, ahora entendía todo, pero aun quedaban huecos sin resolver, necesitaba averiguar exactamente de que se trataba esa apuesta, en una apuesta suele haber muchas personas implicadas.

-Lucy ¿Qué debo de hacer?- preguntó pensando en la rubia, estaba consciente no había nadie mas que supiera todo lo que el acababa de descubrir, por lo que tenia en su disposición la mayoría de las piezas del rompecabezas.

Mas aun faltaba una cuestión, la mas importante de todas, la que dictaminaría que haría con esa información; su corazón.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti Lucy, que seas feliz- balbuceó inseguro de saber que era lo que ella deseaba mas.

* * *

_Mansión Dreyar, 10:00 p.m_

Laxus se encontraba relajado, sentado en un cómodo sofá bebía una copa de vino bastante costoso.

La desaparición de su padre Iván junto con el hecho de que el ya era mayor de edad, había provocado recientemente que toda la fortuna y posesiones pasaran a el. Makarov no había tenido ningún problema y el mismo había autorizado que su nieto heredara todo.

Al rubio no le importaba ni molestaba que su padre no estuviera con el. Con esta tremenda fortuna el podía hacer lo que le placiera; recientemente se había comprado un coche de ultimo modelo y solo para ganarse admiradores fuera de la escuela, había donado una cantidad de dinero considerable a una organización que combatía problemas sociales, aparte de prestarle un poco de dinero a un tal Erigor hombre cuya actitud le había agradado.

Pero el no era feliz, todos los lujos no lo llenaban. Se había esmerado en aplastar a Natsu y ahora al fin que lo había logrado, no se sentía muy satisfecho, solo había sentido una sensación de euforia momentánea que ahora se había transformado en amargura.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Debería de estar feliz!- gritó lanzando la copa contra el suelo producto de su frustración. El chico empezó a meditar en cuanto que hacer a continuación y en que era lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó sonriendo de nuevo –Eso es, ya tengo dinero, popularidad y amigos. Soy el rey de la escuela, pero como todo buen rey necesito una reina-

El chico empezó a fantasear en un futuro en el que el y Lucy eran novios, pudo imaginarse a si mismo en su graduación de Fairy Tail, recibiendo todo tipo de reconocimientos, regalos y felicitaciones, y la cereza del pastel; con una Lucy radiantemente hermosa a su lado, resaltando así su grandeza.

-Jajaja si, con una mujer como Lucy a mi lado seré oficialmente el hombre mas admirado de Magnolia ¡Tendré todo!-

El chico se levantó y tomó la botella de vino y se le tomó toda de un solo golpe

-Quien pensaría que Evergreen tenía razón. Todos necesitamos amor. Lucy no será un simple trofeo para presumirle a Natsu, ella seria mía en todo sentido- aseguró sintiendo como encontraba un nuevo propósito.

-Yo la voy a consolar, aprovecharé que su corazón esta herido. Ni Natsu ni Leo podrán hacer nada, por que no tienen ni la mitad de hombría, dinero y personalidad que yo poseo-

Laxus se quedó pensando por diez minutos, ideando mentalmente un nuevo plan de acción, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-Lo tengo. Mañana haré un convivio lejos de la escuela, lejos de las autoridades ¡Será el festejo de mi grandeza! A los de primero ya los tengo amenazados, a los de tercero me los he comprado, ahora solo me queda ganarme a los de segundo y a Lucy, ella se impresionara por mi generosidad y temple. Me la voy a ir ganando-

Laxus fue a su dormitorio y al entrar cogió su laptop, se metió a la página del banco donde estaba guardado su dinero e hizo un retiro de una gran cantidad de dinero. Sacrificaría lo que fuera con tal de impresionar a todos los presentes y hacerse ver como un hombre de bien a los ojos de Lucy. Pero allí no terminó todo, su visión estaba puesta en el futuro. Entro a una pagina de internet donde se vendía ropa de marca, allí encontró un elegante y costoso vestido; era largo, escotado y de un color purpura intenso, le quedaba perfecto a quien seria su chica

-"_Lucy, ya encontré el vestido con el que me acompañaras a mi graduación este año_"-

* * *

_En esos momentos en la residencia de Mirajane_

Lisanna se encontraba sola en su ahora recogido cuarto, le había sorprendido encontrarlo todo desordenado al llegar. Mas en estos momentos estaba tratando de recordar algunas cosas, poco a poco iban llegando algunas memorias, algunas personas, algunos acontecimientos importantes en su vida.

Elfman entró a su cuarto –Lisanna ¿Cómo estas?-

-Hermano- le dijo ella volteando a verlo a los ojos, el se veía muy preocupado por ella -¿Quién es Natsu?-

Elfman se asombró por la pregunta –Bueno, Natsu es- el grandote pausó buscando tomar valentía para decírselo, pero no encontraba como -¿En serio no recuerdas lo que pasó antes del accidente?-

-No recuerdo nada de ese accidente. Pero Cuando pienso en el nombre de Natsu, por alguna razón siento una paz interior que no me puedo explicar. Por favor contéstame ¿Quién es Natsu?-

-Bueno, Natsu fue un chico muy especial para ti. El era tu…tu-

-Espera, no me lo digas, siento algo dentro de mi cabeza, una respuesta- le dijo Lisanna interrumpiéndolo para luego hacer una petición

-Quiero verlo, quiero ver a Natsu Dragneel…el fue…No. De hecho el sigue siéndolo, el es mi…-

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Sección especial; Maxi reportes pt. 9**_

**-Hoy es la novena parte de los Maxi reportes, he llegado tan lejos y me ha costado mucho esfuerzo… No obstante, creo que no podré seguir mas, es el fin de los Maxi reportes-**

_Los seguidores de los Maxi reportes (ustedes) empiezan a quejarse y pedirle una explicación a la vez que le lanzan tomatazos virtuales._

_Max se deja caer de sentón en el suelo deprimido_

-**Tienen que entenderme, yo me la he pasado chismeando y ahora me he dado cuenta de que estoy solo…no tengo amigos ¡Soy un perdedor!**-

-Oye Max, leí tu ultimo Maxi reporte en tu blog, no sabia que eras capaz de chismear incluso a las madres de los alumnos-

_Max alza la vista y se da cuenta de que a un lado de el esta Warren muy sonriente_

-**Warren ¿A ti te gusta mi trabajo de reportero?**-

-Eh bueno, se que nadie te cuenta secretos, mas debo decirte que cuando yo estudiaba aquí era el chismoso de la clase-

**-¡Tú eres como mi ancestro!-**

-Descubrí muchos secretos ¿Sabias que hace un par de años Makarov tuvo una aventura con la doctora Polyushka? ¿O que Erza casi pierde un ojo en un accidente grave que la llevó al quirófano? ¿Tenias idea de que Bob soñaba con que Mirajane y Erza se hicieran una desviadas como el? Je, de hecho fue el quien envicio a Erza con las revistas para adultos. Esas son solo unos de los chismes que descubrí en mis tiempos… Ah aquellos tiempos-

**-¡Increíble! ¡No me sabia nada de eso! Warren eras bueno ¿Por qué dejaste el camino del metiche?-**

-Primero por que me gradué y me metí a trabajar como medico del instituto y en segundo lugar; por pasármela de chismoso nunca tuve un amigo-

_Max se siente identificado con Warren y casi quiere llorar_

-**Este es el noveno Maxi reporte, aquí estamos con Warren, el enfermero de la escuela y le haremos un par de preguntas ¿Warren extrañas esos tiempos?**-

_Warren se emociona de ser el elegido por Max para el Maxi reporte_

-La verdad si quisiera volver a chismear y hacer reportes con los tuyos Max-

_Max se pone de pie y entonces le ofrece su mano_

-**Segunda pregunta ¿Serias mi socio… y mi amigo?**-

_Warren se queda impresionado por lo que esta oyendo, pero no duda en responder_

-**Quiero volver a ser un metichon y pues quisiera tener un amigo, claro que acepto tu oferta ¡Aun quiero disfrutar de mi vida!**-

_Max y Warren, El actual y el anterior rey del chisme se dan un fraternal abrazo de amigos. No obstante una persona acaba de entrar adonde están y al ver la escena se pone roja_

-Eh, ¡Max, Warren! Y-y-yo n–no sabia que ustedes dos eran… del otro bando-

_Max y Warren se separan de su comprometedora posición y ven que Erza les mira como si fueran bichos raros, por lo que ambos gritan al unisonó_

**-¡Prefecta Erza! Esto no es lo que parece-**

_Erza los sigue viendo con los ojos bien grandes, entonces se da le media vuelta como asustada_

-Y-yo mejor debo irme, los dejo y disculpen haber interrumpido su momento especial-

_El par de chicos suspiran decepcionados por haber sido visto como una pareja gay, mas saben que ha valido la pena, por que al fin tienen un amigo en quien confiar… o mas bien dicho, con quien chismear._

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega el capitulo. ¿Les gustó el enfrentamiento entre Loki y Natsu ?

Natsu y Lucy han terminado en una difícil situación cortesía de Laxus, mientras que Gray se ha salvado por un pelo. ¿Cómo podrá Natsu recuperar a Lucy? ¿Salvará Gray su relación con Juvia? ¿O la sombra de la apuesta lo eclipsara? ¿Descubrira Juvia sobre la apuesta?

Pero no todo acaba en eso, hay muchas incógnitas más:

¿Qué hará Leo con la información que tiene? ¿Qué planean Gazille y Levi para superar esa última amenaza? ¿Qué hará Fried con esos sentimientos que van surgiendo? ¿Cómo manejara Evergreen su asunto con Elfman? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad planea Ultear? ¿Y Lisanna que es lo que quiere?

Por cierto, lo que puse en el Maxi reporte, será algo que usaré en la trama de ahora en adelante. Max y Warren serán como los "Batman y Robin" de los chismes.

Ahora que tres chicos se disputan el corazón de Lucy, el asunto se pondrá duro y el regresó de Lisanna entrará directo a la situación de muchos en el instituto. Laxus ahora está en pleno movimiento y continuará buscando "el éxito".

El titulo tentativo para el siguiente capitulo es "**Una mano amiga**". Gracias por sus reviews, me han ayudado mucho para continuar con inspiración.


	23. Reencuentro

Saludos a todos.

Aquí esta el capitulo del mes de Instituto Fairy, salió algo extenso, pero como ya he dicho antes, quiero avanzarle rápido para terminar esta saga lo mas pronto posible.

Rapidamente notaran que le cambie el titulo al capitulo, creo que el que les había dicho no era el que mejor le quedaba al capitulo.

Abarqué muchas cosas y muchos personajes, espero no confundirlos con todo lo que puse.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Laxus ha entrado en acción y con sus mentiras ha provocado que la relación entre Natsu y Lucy llegue a su fin. Natsu ha intentado explicarse con Lucy, mas no ha encontrado forma. Para colmo Leo y Natsu se enfrascaron en una riña que solo causó que la Heartphilia perdiera mas confianza en Natsu y en el caso de Loki lo ha puesto a sospechar de las intenciones de Laxus. Gray al ver los resultados de Natsu, ha perdido la confianza y no sabe como manejar su situación con Juvia. Por otro lado Laxus ya planea como hacer de Lucy su novia. _

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 22, Reencuentro **

Natsu abría los ojos viendo la luz por primera vez en el día, había descansado muy a gusto.

Al mover su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no todo era color de rosa, las consecuencias de su pelea con Loki se hicieron presentes; muchos músculos estaban todos adoloridos, la mandíbula le incomodaba cuando la movía, traía el hombro derecho lastimado y su rodilla derecha estaba muy rígida, probablemente tenía inflamado el menisco.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y viendo el reloj de la pared notó que eran las diez de la mañana ¡La escuela! Ya se le había echo muy tarde –Rayos me quede dormido- se dijo a si mismo moviéndose con prisa rumbo a la cocina, pero en cuanto llegó a esta se detuvo y recordó que estaba suspendido por haberse peleado con Leo.

Pensar en ese chico provocó que Natsu sintiera una sensación acida en el estomago -Ese Leo ¡Si acerca a Lucy entonces yo voy a explotar!-

Natsu pausó y respiró profundamente, imaginarse a Leo con Lucy le resultaba algo intolerable y le calentaba la cabeza, no obstante sabia que había un factor mas en juego

-Mmh pero Lucy se molestaría aun mas conmigo- concluyó con incomodidad. A el le importaba mas solucionar su malentendido con Lucy que andar en peleas innecesarias –Quiero arreglar lo que hay entre mi y Lucy, por que es algo distinto, especial-.

El sonido del timbre de su casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Como no estaba Happy no tuvo opción más que levantarse, cojeando acudió a abrir la puerta

-¡Elfman!- exclamó sorprendido de ver quien había venido a visitarlo.

-¡Hombre!- pronunció Elfman al ver el horrible estado en que se encontraba el inquilino de la casa.

-No preguntes nada- le expresó con aspereza, imaginándose cual era la razón de que Elfman lo viera con los ojos tan abiertos.

Elfman recuperó la compostura y fue al grano -¿Natsu, puedes acompañarme a mi casa?-

Natsu inclinó la cabeza confuso, se le hacia tan raro recibir la visita de Elfman y no captaba por que quería que fuera a su casa.

Elfman se dio cuenta de que el chico no se veía convencido de querer ir con el y se vio forzado a ser mas detallado –Es sobre Lisanna, ella ha despertado-

Natsu se quedó en shock y empezó a vocalizar y balbucear sin sentido, su simple cerebro no podía procesar la gran noticia, no podía sentir nada en el momento, ni siquiera pensar. Jamás se había imaginado que el regreso de la chica sería tan imprevisto.

* * *

_Por otro lado, Loki también sufría de las consecuencias de la pelea_

-Oh por dios, alguien levánteme- decía el elegante joven tirado boca arriba en su cama observando el techo, había despertado hace veinte minutos y no había logrado levantarse, cada vez que se movía sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía durar así todo el día, juntó todas sus fuerzas y se reclinó con dificultad, se estiró y sintió como todos sus huesos tronaban a la vez. Entonces observó el buró de al lado de su cama, allí estaban unos nuevos lentes idénticos a los que le gusta usar solo que en color amarillo, una pastilla analgésica y un vaso de agua

-Mmh extrañaré mis viejos lentes azules, pero quizás el amarillo me quede- dijo tomándolos y poniéndoselos, entonces acercó su mano a la pastilla cuando algo lo hizo detenerse y hacerse una vital pregunta ¿¡Cómo es que habían llegado unos lentes nuevos, un analgésico y un vaso de agua a su buró!

-¿Quiere un espejo para ver como le quedan sus lentes Leo-kun?- le preguntó una refinada voz femenina

Loki se llevó un tremendo susto que lo hizo caerse de su cama al suelo. Pero tras levantarse se dio cuenta de que una sirvienta de cabellos violeta estaba parada a un lado de su cama ¡Una chica loca estaba en su casa! U n momento, viéndola bien ¿Acaso no era la chica que vivía con Lucy?

-Leo-kun, he curado algunas de sus heridas con ungüento, ya que lo encontré muy maltrecho- le dijo mostrándole una pomada curativa, pero entonces la guardó y le ofreció el analgésico -Ahora consuma la pastilla para disminuir el dolor-

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- le preguntó Loki aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora –Espera, ahora entiendo; te envió Lucy- concluyó de inmediato.

-No, yo vine por cuenta propia. Por cierto, me tome la libertad de poner a lavar las ropas que traía puestas, ya que estaban muy sucias, lamentablemente no encontré donde tenia guardada su demás ropa- le dijo la sirvienta con calma, luego lo observó de arriba abajo e hizo uno de sus indiscretos comentarios –Déjeme hacerle la observación de que su físico es admirable-

Loki sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina, volteó a ver su cuerpo y sus mayor miedo se hizo realidad ¡Estaba completamente desnudo frente a una mujer!

-Oh, esa expresión en su rostro ¿Desea castigarme?- preguntó Virgo ofreciéndole un látigo

Corrección: no solo estaba desnudo frente a una mujer ¡Estaba desnudo frente a un chica loca, invasora, acosadora, mirona y sadomasoquista! El pobre de Loki jaló la sabana de su cama y se cubrió con ella. En cuanto saliera del susto y superara la vergüenza pediría una explicación.

-¿Un analgésico?- preguntó finalmente Virgo muy quitada de la pena y sin expresión alguna.

* * *

_Pasando al instituto Fairy Tail_

A pesar de ser horario de clases, el maestro no se encontraba presente, ya que estaba en una junta de profesores, se trataba supuestamente de un asunto de una chica de nombre Wendy y algo llamado "festival de fantasía". Nadie sabia de que se trataba, más poco les importaba. Curiosamente en esta ocasión todos los alumnos de segundo grado se encontraban mas serios de lo habitual; para empezar no estaba los desastrosos de Natsu ni Elfman lo cual disminuía considerablemente el desorden y en segundo lugar, las chicas aun se sentían consternadas por el estado anímico de la buen Lucy.

-Juvia está triste por Lucy-san- decía Juvia a sus amigas observando con detenimiento a Lucy quien mantenía una mirada perdida en la nada.

-Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Bisca pensando bastante en alguna ayuda para la rubia.

-Si Natsu estuviera aquí podríamos hacer algo; lo amarrábamos a un poste y que cada una de nosotros le diera una patada en donde mas le duele- dijo Cana llena de coraje simulando dar un puntapié.

Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto imaginándose cuanto debía de doler -Hey Cana eso si seria pasarse con el, de por si ya ves como dicen que lo dejó Leo-

-Pues bien que se lo tiene merecido el desgraciado. Agh nadamas Lucy vuelva a llorar por el y lo castro con mis propias manos- habló la furiosa Alberona cruzando los brazos.

Milagrosamente, el comentario de Cana, hizo que Lucy empezara a reír levemente –Jaja, sabes Cana, no eres la primera que dice eso. Virgo también quiere dejarlo sin descendencia. Pobre Natsu-

Tres de las cuatro amigas de la rubia sonrieron aliviadas de al menos verla reír un poco, pero no se rindieron y siguieron buscando levantarle más el ánimo a su apreciada amiga.

Por otro lado Gray se encontraba aplastado en su banca, tanto en su postura como en su estado de ánimo. El día de ayer Lyon le había sacado la verdad a la fuerza y le había puesto a pensar en su relación

* * *

_El día de ayer, En casa de Gray a eso de las ocho y cuarto de la noche _

_-¡Ya Lyon deja de jod**, es mi vida y se lo que hago!- gritaba Gray levantándose de su cama y encarando a su hermano quien no se dejo intimidar._

_Un grito de la madre de ambos se hizo presente – ¡Y Esa boquita Gray? Ya no te voy a dejar que te juntes con el malhablado de Natsu-._

_El llamado de Ur no logró apaciguar la acalorada situación entre los dos hermanos. Lyon continuó insistiendo en discutir –Escúchame terco, no solo se trata de tu vida, sino la de Juvia. Así que me dirás que le hiciste a esa simpática joven –_

_Gray suspiró, tenía que reconocer que Lyon tenía razón, además ya tenía la necesidad de confesar su error para quitarse un poco del peso de la culpa. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos le explicó todo sobre la apuesta._

_-Oh dios…eres un idiota, que digo idiota, un pend***- le decía Lyon tras oír con cuidado todo lo que Gray le había confesado _

_Ur nuevamente gritó desde el primer piso –Tu también Lyon, sigue hablando así y te prohíbo juntarte con Yukka y ese perro retrasado Toby -_

_Los chicos ni siquiera la escucharon, estaban en una situación crítica. Gray mantenía la vista al suelo y no respondía a los insultos de Lyon, solo recibía._

_El hermano mayor dio un paso al frente y habló sin rodeos –Gray ¡Gray mírame a la cara! Este problema solo tú lo puedes solucionarlo. Escúchame bien, si de verdad amas a Juvia, si ella te importa mas que ti mismo, entonces dejaras tu egoísmo y tu orgullo a un lado y le dirás toda la verdad frente a frente, te cueste lo que te cueste–_

* * *

_De vuelta al presente_

-"_Yo si amo a Juvia_"- se decía en sus pensamientos, a pesar de estar concentrado escuchaba la conversación de las chicas, el darse cuenta de como hablaban de Natsu le provocaba un nudo en el estomago y le ponía a pensar en que el podría estar en la misma situación

-"_Lyon, tu no entiendes, Mi Juvia es frágil e inocente, no se como decírselo sin romperla en pedazos. Soy un egoísta, por que la idea de que un día ya no este a mi lado me es insoportable"_-

El Fullbuster estaba bajo una intensa presión, nunca antes había estado en una situación tan crítica. Por que como bien había dicho Lyon; esto no se trataba solo de el, sino también de Juvia, por mas que pensara en alguna solución, ese simple y crudo hecho le complicaba todo.

Por otra parte, las chicas lo habían logrado, tenían a Lucy riendo a carcajadas, en base a ocurrencias y bromas mantenían a Lucy en un estado de ánimo positivo y le hacían olvidar por un rato la amargura.

El resto de los alumnos se encontraban en sus asuntos. Max, Nab y Alzack debatían sobre que era mas poderoso; un cangrejo o una langosta, Jet y Droy intentaban resolver un acertijo, Warren entraba al salón como si fuera un alumno (descuidando así su puesto de enfermero) y Gajeel se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, más nadie aparte de Levi, sabia por que se encontraba de esa manera.

-Hola buenos días- saludó una voz varonil desde la puerta. Todos esperaban que fuera el profesor, pero resultó que era un chico al que estaba poco acostumbrados a ver por estos rumbos; al autoproclamado "rey de la escuela"; Laxus Dreyar. El rubio se fijó en que casi todos lo observaban con desconfianza y como si fuera una amenaza. Las únicas dos personas que no lo miraban de esa manera eran Lucy y Cana, siendo esta ultima la que lo veía con mas profundidad, el la miró a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se volteó a otro lado apenada

–"¿_Pero esta loca que se trae? Mmh, como sea, a lo que vine, vine_"- pensó el deportista para luego hablarle al grupo -Oigan faltaron muchos, es una lastima- dijo notando la ausencia de ese par de molestos chicos de nombre Natsu y Loki

–Como sea, he venido aquí para darles un anuncio; esta tarde a las cinco de la tarde en el centro del parque "Rave Master", yo voy a llevar a cabo un convivio, o en otras palabras, una fiesta en honor a Fairy Tail. Habrá mucha comida, juegos, regalos y sorpresas. Todos sin falta están invitados, espero contar con su asistencia-

El Dreyar ahora dirigió la palabra a esa chica rubia que tanto deseaba –Lucy, necesito pedirte que vengas acá afuera del salón para decirte algo importante-

La rubia ya no le tenía desconfianza, después de todo el no le había hecho ningún daño, por lo que accedió.

En cuanto Lucy salió del aula. Laxus la abrazó y le habló como si sintiera lastima por ella –Lucy, lamento tanto lo que paso contigo y Natsu-

-Laxus, tu no tienes por que lamentarlo, no fue tu culpa- le recordó la rubia conmovida por el sentimiento con el que actuaba y se expresaba el Dreyar.

-Lo se- contestó cínicamente, pero luego siguió con "sus consolaciones" –Pero es que quisiera poder haber hecho algo para prevenir lo que te pasó. No creo ser capaz de imaginarme todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado, es decir, ser traicionado por alguien que amas debe de ser insoportable-

Todo lo que las amigas de Lucy habían hecho se derrumbó, por que la Heartphilia dejó salir una lágrima –Quiero estar mejor, quisiera encontrar una salida, por que me duele-

Laxus dejó de abrazarla y limpió con su dedo índice la lágrima de ella –No te diré que es fácil superarlo, pero mi consejo es que dejes todo en el pasado, olvida a Natsu por completo. Se que puedes, por que no estarás sola, sea lo que sea lo que necesites; dinero, apoyo escolar o tan solo un hombro en el cual llorar, cuenta conmigo- le aseguró comprensivamente. Entonces sin más que decir dejo a Lucy sola.

La Heartphilia se sacó a Natsu de la cabeza, debía de sonreír, estaba consciente de los esfuerzos de sus amigas por hacerla sentir mejor y no quería que pensaran que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El entrar al salón se encontró con que sus amigas ya estaban muy interesadas en la invitación de Laxus.

-Y ahora que mosco le picó a este Laxus- habló Levi haciendo una mueca y rascándose la nuca.

-Quien sabe, pero lo que dijo suena divertido ¿No se te hace Cana?- opinó Bisca quitándose el sombrero

Cana estaba perdida en sus ensoñaciones, pero al oír el llamado de la vaquera salió del trance –Claro el convivio del guapo sueña prometedor. Jaja les dije que era un buen chico- rió contenta de que Laxus demostrara que en realidad era bondadoso. Aunque Levi y Bisca hicieron un gesto de desacuerdo

Lucy intervino a favor de quien se acababa de convertir en un amigo de ella -De hecho Cana tiene razón, el no es tan malo, es algo orgulloso lo sé, pero en realidad se interesa por los demás-

-¡Juvia quiere ir, Juvia quiere ir!- se expresaba la Loxar emocionada de antemano, saltando una y otra vez

-¡Gray-sama, Gray-sama!- exclamó corriendo a con su novio que estaba sentado apoyando los codos contra la mesa y la mirada al suelo, no reaccionaba a sus gritos por lo que tuvo que juntar todo el aire y llamarlo con toda su potencia vocal – ¡Gray-sama!-.

-Ah Juvia, que tal- le saludó con la mano con desgane, completamente desorientado

-¿No quiere ir al convivio de Laxus?-

-¿Cual convivio?- preguntó el Fullbuster sacudiendo la cabeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el de tercero acababa de visitar al grupo.

-El que acaba de anunciar Laxus- le recordó la chica de cabello azul, pero su chico seguía perdido, aparte de que no la miraba a los ojos con confianza como antes, este comportamiento ella ya lo había notado en el desde hace días.

Lo Loxar fue y tomó una silla y la acomodó para estar a un lado de su novio

-Gray-sama como pareja tenemos que conversar sobre algunos asuntos preocupantes- le dijo con seriedad olvidando el asunto del convivio a un lado.

Gray se puso nervioso y aunque quisiera disimularlo, unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrieron su sien y la coloración de su piel palideció

-Juvia, no pasa nada, no tenemos que hacer esto- le dijo tratando de mostrarse seguro, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, se mostraba altamente incierto.

-Es que usted no anda bien y eso esta preocupando a Juvia- le dijo con franqueza la peliazul viéndolo a los ojos

-He notado que usted anda como estresado y triste, algo malo esta sucediendo en su cabeza y eso me consterna-

-No pasa nada conmigo, en serio- insistió el Fullbuster con unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo.

-Juvia no quiere sonar quejosa, pero ayer usted me la a besar y de repente se detuvo y luego desde que sucedió lo de Natsu, usted no mira a Juvia a los ojos, de hecho hoy no le ha dicho casi nada a Juvia lo cual la hace sentirse rechazada e indeseada- se explicó la Loxar poniendo su vista en el suelo, estaba hablando lo que había en su sensible corazón.

-No, no digas eso, lo que yo necesito- el pelinegro se quedó pensando en una excusa, por que bien sabia que lo que lo tenia así era la culpa y las ansias por ocultarle algo tan importante -Supongo que necesito tiempo a solas- dijo poniéndose de pie y suspirando.

Muy mala decisión eligió el Fullbuster, la palabra a solas hizo que Juvia sintiera como una daga se clavaba en el centro de sus sentimientos, "tiempo a solas" era sinónimo de "no quiero estar contigo"

-Usted ya no se siente cómodo conmigo, ya se aburrió de Juvia ¿no es así?- preguntó la Loxar exaltándose cubriendo su boca con la palma de una mano y dejando caer los hombros.

Gray se echó para atrás y cambio su postura de inmediato -No es eso, es otra cosa, no te preocupes por ello-

-¿Y si es otra cosa por que no me la quiere decir? ¡A Juvia le preocupa mucho Gray-sama, por que lo quiere mucho y quiere ayudarlo!- exclamó con impotencia la Loxar percibiendo la desconfianza que Gray le tenia.

Gray se dio la vuelta y sin siquiera pensarlo ya le estaba dando la espalda, era una reacción defensiva, no quería que lo viera a la cara. Su Juvia era buena y solidaria con el y por su parte el no podía ni tratarla a la mitad de cómo ella le trataba.

-Gray-sama, Juvia ya lo entiende y sabe lo que esta pasando- le dijo la Loxar levantándose y provocando que Gray se quedara frio e inmóvil y que su ritmo de respiración se acelerara, este era su fin

-Juvia esta haciendo mal las cosas, le ha fallado. Todo iba bien entre nosotros hasta que repentinamente usted cambió su actitud para conmigo, yo pude ver que usted no era el mismo Gray-sama. Pero se que usted no hizo nada malo, Juvia debe de haber sido la que hizo algo mal, esa es la única explicación-

-No digas eso Juvia- le pidió Gray a la vez que todos sus músculos se tensaban y comenzaba a sudar mas, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo. Su novia era tan noble que primero se estaba culpando a ella misma antes que recriminarle a el.

Juvia ya estaba convencida de que todo se debía a ella que comenzó a buscar respuestas desesperadamente –No tenga miedo Gray-sama, por favor dígale a Juvia en que esta fallando-

Gray cerró los puños y movió su cabeza para atrás, poniendo la mirada en el techo. En sus adentros se maldecía a si mismo una y otra vez.

-Gray-sama, contésteme, confié en mi, Juvia hará lo que sea por estar con usted y que usted este a gusto- habló la chica casi suplicando, su voz ahora sonaba desesperada al grado que su timidez estaba nulificada -¿Es la manera en que Juvia le habla? ¿O se trata de mi personalidad? Ande dígame, Gray-sama, dígame en que le estoy fallando. Oh si hay algo que quiere discutir no tema; el tiempo que pasamos juntos, los secretos que tenemos, la manera en que hemos llevado nuestra relación, incluso sobre nuestra sexualidad. Juvia esta abierta a tratar lo que sea y a hacer cualquier cambio. Solo diga en que lo decepciono, por favor Gray-sama-.

Gray ya no pudo mas, no soportaba que ella dijera todas esas cosas; tanta inocencia y tanta bondad lo hacían sentir mas y mas miserable.

-Juvia, yo…- el Fullbuster se detuvo, esas crudas imágenes mentales de Juvia rompiendo con el empezaron a hostigarlo, el estomago se le puso acido y sintió como si perdiera energías

-Necesito que tú me des una…-Ahora a la mente del chico vinieron los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado a Natsu con Lucy, la pobre rubia de seguro estaba sufriendo en su interior, el no quería hacerle eso a Juvia.

La duda se apoderó de el y le impidió confesar su error –Olvídalo Juvia-.

Toda el aula quedó en silencio sepulcral y los alumnos presentes quedaron impactados observando a la pareja.

Juvia se quedó parada en si lugar sin moverse ni un tantito, su boca quedó sellada por las palabras de su chico y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos. Lo que acababa de suceder le había lastimado mucho en su corazón, la desconfianza de Gray hacia ella era latente y solo la hacia sentir rechazada, como si el estuviera harto de ella.

Gray por su parte se quedo viéndola con una expresión de sorpresa, estaba muy consciente de lo que había provocado. Ayer el había dicho que la iba a tratar mejor que nunca y ahora todo estaba resultando ser lo contrario; su persona mas querida andaba sentida por el comportamiento artificial de que el estaba mostrando para con ella y para colmo ahora la había herido sin querer.

-"_Esto no funciona. Juvia no te quiero perder, solo estoy arruinando lo nuestro_"- pensó mortificado, estaba atrapado, si no le decía la verdad ella iba a ir perdiéndole la confianza, pero por otro lado si le confesaba sobre la apuesta, probablemente ella rompería con el.

Todos lo miraban feo y se sentía como un patán, pero eso lo soportaba, mas ver a su chica empezar a sollozar levemente resulto demasiado para el, por lo cual salió del aula dejando a su chica atrás –"_No se que hacer, no quiero verla así, no soporto lastimarla ¡Maldita sea!_"-

Juvia ni se movió y por primera vez no intentó ir tras el, puso su triste mirada hacia un lado, se encorvó tantito, se abrazó a si misma como si buscara protegerse y empezó a sollozar levemente.

Las "chicas del consuelo" es decir Cana, Bisca, Levi e incluso Lucy a pesar de no estar muy bien anímicamente, acudieron a con la Loxar para apoyarla.

Levi la abrazó primero y le habló comprensivamente -Juvia, a veces pasan cosas así. Animo-

-No te nos deprimas por favor- le pidió Bisca abrazándola

-Gray-sama vas a dejar a Juvia, el ya no la quiere, se va ir con otra que le trate como el quiere- dijo la Loxar profundamente entristecida cayendo en pensamientos negativos.

-Juvia, tranquila, tu no hiciste nada malo, el no te va a dejar- le habló Levi.

-¿Qué quería Gray? Me pareció como si escondiera algo- se preguntó Lucy incapaz de entenderlo.

Cana puso ambas manos en la cintura y haciendo una mueca dio respuesta –No lo se, primero Natsu y ahora Gray, algo anormal esta sucediendo con los chicos ¡Hasta Leo se peleo que es algo que nunca se había visto antes!-

-¡Oigan, nosotros estamos normalitos!- aseguraron Alzack, Max, Nab y Warren (¿Ya se cree alumno o que?) Colocándose a un lado de la Alberona, molestos por su comentario.

-Ándenles quejosos, hagan algo útil por Juvia, tráiganle un vaso de agua aunque sea- les regañó Cana haciendo que salieran corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Gray-sama ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?- suspiró la Loxar con una mano sobre el corazón, apenas se podía aguantar las ganas de dejar salir las lagrimas. Estaba perdiendo a su Gray y no sabia ni el por que.

El trió de chicos regresó rápidamente con presentes para Juvia; Alzack traía un coctel de frutas, Warren un jugo de naranja y Max un perrito blanco y greñudo. Nab no regresó por que le dio flojera.

-Max ¿Qué te traes?- cuestionó la Alberona al ver el presente del chismoso.

-Es que yo no se que hacer cuando una chica esta triste, pensé que este adorable perrito le ayudaría- explicó el rubio y luego el perrito le orinó en la cara.

Lucy puso su mano sobre el hombro de la Loxar –Ay Juvia, nuestros novios nos están lastimando, pareciera como si estuvieran sincronizados-

-Lucy-san, Juvia no sabe que hacer con Gray-sama ¿Usted sabe hará con respecto a Natsu?- preguntó la angustiada peliazul.

-Aun no, amiga- admitió Lucy con pesar, pero entonces ella sola agarró una actitud positiva –Pero de alguna manera encontraré una salida, lo sé-

A Cana le agradó el espíritu de lucha de la Heartphilia –Así se dice. No dejen que los problemas las aplasten chicas. Hoy Laxus hará un convivio, vayamos a divertirnos, sirve que ustedes se despejan para que puedan tomar mejores decisiones mañana-

-Lucy, Juvia, lo que dice Cana es genial, vayamos todas juntas- se emocionó Bisca dándoles palmaditas en la espalda a las dos que estaban afectadas emocionalmente.

Lucy tomó la palabra -¿Pues por que no? Hace falta una buena distracción-

-Una tarde sin Gray-sama, a Juvia no le gusta eso- comentó Juvia en contraste.

-Anda Juvia, te aconsejaremos sobre como le puedes hacer con tu problema- propuso Cana

-Así sí, Juvia acepta-

Levi empezó a jugar con sus dedos -Um chicas, me disculparan, pero yo no iré, tengo un asunto con Gajeel-

Todas las chicas a excepción de Juvia hicieron un sonido de ambulancia para molestar a la pequeña, y de plano Max y Warren se pusieron a corear "Gazille y Levi se aman, se besan, quieren tener bebes".

-¡Ya chicos, basta!- exclamó Levi un poco incomoda con las burlas.

Cana sonrió y como la líder que es habló decidida -Ok, ya esta decidido, hoy nos vamos a divertir-

-¿Oigan no nos llevan?- preguntaron los tres chicos poniendo caras de perritos suplicantes.

-Ay no empiecen, no es lo mismo ir puras mujeres que ir con ustedes…Ugh bueno, esta bien los llevaremos pero quiten esa cara-

-¡Cana-sama la amamos!- exclamaron Max y Warren intentando abrazarla, pero la pelinegra se quitó por la que ambos terminaron abrazándose el uno al otro, algo que los hizo verse muy mal.

-"_Genial, voy a pasar la tarde con Bisca. Siento que me voy a morir_"- pensaba Alzack viendo a Bisca con admiración.

-"_Al fin se ha dado el momento. Alzack y yo pasándola bien juntos. No podría pedir mas_"- pensaba también Bisca. En un instante los dos se vieron, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y se pusieron nerviosos empezando a hablar del clima y cosas sin sentido.

Lucy estaba en expectativa de despejarse en la tarde, pero era inevitable que se preguntara sobre que había pasado con el par de chicos que tan especiales eran para ella

-¿_Me preguntó como se la estarán pasando Natsu y Loki_?_ No deseo que ninguno este pasándosela mal_-

Aun tras lo que Natsu le había hecho, la Heartphilia no podía suprimir sus más profundos sentimientos; Aun herida no era capaz de sacárselo de su corazón, se negaba a imaginar a Natsu como un joven cruel y vil, quería que todo fuera un malentendido ¿Pero habría manera de que volvieran a estar juntos? La respuesta era incierta.

* * *

_Poco después en el hogar de Leo _

El dueño de la casa y la chica con complejo de sirvienta se encontraban sentados en la modesta mesa que tenia el chico en su hogar compartiendo solamente un par de vasos de agua de limón que el caballeroso chico había preparado. Ambos se miraban frente a frente con seriedad y es que su conversación se trataba de una persona muy importante para ambos.

-¿Lucy necesita ayuda?- preguntaba Leo por segunda vez consecutiva a la vez que se acomodaba sus nuevos lentes amarillos.

-Leo-kun, usted sabe que yo estoy para servir a la princesa y si estuviera en mi poder cambiar su situación, lo haría de inmediato- explicó la de cabello violeta, comportándose madura ya que la platica era seria.

El de lentes bebió un trago de su agua de sabor, tras lo cual dio su comentario

-Yo no soy tan cercano a ella como tu. Si tú no puedes, entonces yo menos-

-No se menosprecie Leo-kun, la princesa lo necesita a usted, por que en estos momentos no hay ningún chico en el que ella confíe mas que usted. Yo pienso lo mismo, por que se que usted siempre le ha dado la mano incondicionalmente-

El se quedó pensando por unos instantes, bien sabia que el era el mas indicado para sacar a Lucy de su situación, mas no era fácil hacerlo, sus deseos de ver a Lucy feliz estaba en conflicto con una parte de el que le decía que el solo iba a arruinar su oportunidad de luchar por ella, mas esto lo confundía ¿en verdad amaba a Lucy? ¿O era solo un encaprichamiento? Era difícil saberlo, Lucy era la primera chica a la que de verdad había llegado a conocer tanto que se había apegado mucho a ella.

-Si no se siente bien, puedo ir mientras a buscar a ese otro chico que ella mencionó que la ha apoyado, un tal Laxus- le dijo la de ojos azules al notar la indecisión en el rostro del chico.

Las pupilas de Leo se contrajeron y apretó los dientes al oír ese nombre –Espera, no vayas con ese hombre- No podía permitir que Lucy se acercara a Laxus, este era engañoso y Leo no dudaba que este era el artífice de todo.

-Entonces usted ha decidido ir a darle una mano- concluyó Virgo convencida de que por eso Leo la había detenido.

Leo suspiró y agachó la vista, su conflicto interno le tenía entre dos caminos, actuando en contra de su propia voluntad la cual si no dudó en dejar muy en claro–Eso quisiera hacer-

La observadora sirvienta era lo suficientemente indiscreta para darse cuenta de que Leo estaba en una lucha con sus propios sentimientos, ya que aunque deseaba ayudar a Lucy, algo lo detenía y ella ya se imaginaba que era -Usted la ama ¿No es así?-

El chico se quedó pensando en la pregunta como por diez segundos tras lo cual dio respuesta a secas y con poca asertividad -Si-

Los labios de Leo se quedaron abiertos como si quisiera decir mas palabras, mas no lo hacia.

-¿Está seguro?- le cuestionó la chica poco convencida con la manera tan indecisa en que había contestado.

-Ya he dicho que si la amo- aseguró Leo mirando a Virgo con una mirada penetrante y una expresión de tensión, no obstante enseguida se suavizó y terminó de decir lo que había en su corazón –Mas no se en que sentido-

Virgo lo miró sin expresión alguna, sinceramente no lo entendía. Pero luego su celular sonó, lo sacó de su delantal y observó la hora –Mi trabajo nunca termina, debo ir a preparar la casa para la llegada de la señorita-

Loki se sentía débil, ayer en su arranque de ira se había mostrado muy decidido en que haría lo que sea por Lucy, pero ahora se había enfriado su determinación, por que ni siquiera sabia que era lo que en verdad sentía, el que dudara de sus propios sentimientos era alarmante

-Virgo, se que me la he pasado haciendo preguntas, solo contéstame una ultima ¿Qué crees que soy para Lucy?-

-No lo se, pienso que la respuesta está mas dentro de usted ¿Qué piensa que usted es para ella? O mas específicamente ¿Como se ve usted en relación a ella?-

Leo puso una expresión de sorpresa, la razón es que ¡No tenia una respuesta para esa pregunta en su mente!

El joven se transportó al pasado recordando su primera resolución con respecto a Lucy, cuando tenía muy claro que seria el para Lucy:

"_Daré lo mejor de mi por protegerte y serte de utilidad al menos en lo que estemos juntos en la escuela_"

En aquellos tiempos, el solo pensaba en ser un buen amigo para Lucy, alguien que la protegiera y ayudara en las buenas y en las malas, pero al pasar el tiempo, su resolución se había ido empañando, Lucy resultaba tan agradable que una idea; la idea de que el pudiera ser mas para ella se había ido arraigando en el corazón. Y el resultado es que ahora estaba confundido, sin saber si su amor era romántico o fraternal.

Loki nunca dio respuesta, necesitaba analizarse a si mismo y necesitaría tiempo, así que fue y acompañó a Virgo hasta la puerta como todo buen caballero. Entonces al quedar solo, encontró la soledad que necesitaba para dar respuesta a sus dudas e inquietudes.

* * *

_En esos momentos por las calles de Magnolia_

Natsu avanzaba con dificultad, cojeando un poco, mientras que a su lado, caminaba bien erguido Elfman, manteniendo una expresión de calma en su rostro.

El paso de los dos era lento, pero ya casi llegaban a su destino.

-Natsu, quizás debí de haber venido en coche, muy apenas puedes caminar, pero tengo entendido que odias el transporte- le dijo el grandote volteando a ver al pelirosa que a juzgar por su mirada fija al frente y su boca sellada parecía estar muy pensativo

-Natsu ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Eh si- respondió Natsu con poco convencimiento, entonces ahora si dirigió su mirada al albino –Me sorprende que no me hayas insultado, todo mundo me ve como lo peor-.

Elfman dejó salir un suspiro –Mi hermana te necesita y con tal de ayudarla dejaré mi opinión sobre ti a un lado-.

-Todo esto se me hace tan irreal, aun así estoy feliz de poder verla de nuevo- se explicó Natsu poniéndose mas sonriente mas no completamente jubiloso, su dura situación con Lucy lo tenia muy presionado por lo que le era difícil mostrarse tan emocionado como debería de estarlo.

En menos de cinco minutos, los dos llegaron a la gran casa donde residían los tres hermanos. Natsu ya se disponía a ir a la puerta desesperado, cuando Elfman lo detuvo

-Natsu, no seas muy brusco con ella, resulta que ella sufre de…-

-Después me explicas- le interrumpió el inquieto chico, luego sin más que esperar salió corriendo a la puerta, venciendo el dolor de su cuerpo con la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, este momento lo había estado esperando durante meses, al fin uno de sus mas grandes deseos se volvía realidad, volvería a ver a su amiga de la infancia viva, sonriente y feliz. El Dragneel llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin el más mínimo cuidado, bruscamente empujó y entró a la casa con los ojos bien abiertos buscando tener frente a sus ojos a esa joven que tanto anhelaba ver.

Y allí estaba ella sentada en el sofá junto a su hermana mayor, algo asustada tras recibir la visita inesperada, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar esa vivacidad que siempre la había caracterizado.

Natsu se quedó inmóvil y atontado, ahora que estaba viéndola el ahora si estaba sorprendido, dudando incluso en esos momentos si esto en realidad estaba sucediendo

-L-Lisanna- pronunció en voz baja reflejando así su estado de shock.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó ella viéndolo con fijeza, al ver la cara del chico muchas memorias del pasado empezaron a regresar a su mente

-¡Natsu!- exclamó identificándolo ahora si a la vez que se ponía de pie.

El momento de incertidumbre pasó y sin pensarlo los dos superaron esa barrera y yendo el uno al otro se dieron un fuerte y emocional abrazo. Las lágrimas no se tardaron en hacerse presentes.

-¡Lisanna, estoy tan contento!- exclamó Natsu con emoción apretándola con mas fuerza.

-Yo también, amigo Natsu- le dijo ella entre lágrimas.

El chico pelirosa estaba en un estado de éxtasis emocional, escenas mentales de lo que habían vivido antes era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Estaba desconectado de todos sus demás inquietudes y problemas

-Esperé mucho este momento. No sabes que tan feliz estoy, que al fin se halla hecho realidad-

-¿Ah no?- preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de felicidad.

-Me siento como esa vez en que Happy nos llovió una nube de espuma a los dos y parecíamos hombres de nieve- explicó emocionado Natsu volviendo a sus recuerdos.

Algo cobró la atención de Natsu: Lisanna se había quedado callada y solo lo veía sin parpadear -Um, no se de que me estás hablando- le habló con seriedad y un poco de angustia en su manera de expresarse

-Cuando faltaban como cuatro meses para que acabáramos la prepa, anda fue en esa Kermes donde Gray se enfermó por comer tanta nieve ¡Jaja, fue tan divertido!- rió Natsu con la memoria aun muy fresca.

No obstante la chica seguía mostrando ansiedad, sus cejas inclinadas, sus ojos bien abiertos que casi no parpadeaban y sus labios semiabiertos. Denotaban que al parecer no compartía el mismo pensar que el chico o peor aun, que no lo recordaba.

-Lisanna ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Natsu dejando de abrazarla y alejándose un poco de ella al darse cuenta de que ella no respondía al gesto

Mirajane y Elfman se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, comunicándose con gestos faciales, solo ellos entendían a plenitud lo que estaba pasando.

Lisanna bajó la vista, apretó los labios y se expresó ahora con tristeza –Yo no recuerdo eso que me estas diciendo-.

Mira se puso de pie e intervino en la conversación –Natsu, te tengo que pedir que me acompañes a hablar en privado-.

-Pero yo quiero hablar con Lisanna- dijo Natsu sintiéndose preocupado, entonces la tomó de los hombros y le gritó desesperadamente -Lisanna, en esa Kermes nos divertimos mucho ¡Nosotros nunca la olvidaríamos!-.

Mala decisión, Lisanna se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y al parecer empezó a llorar un poco.

Elfman fue y abrazó a su hermana menor, luego miró al sorprendido y alterado invitado -Natsu, ve con Nee-chan, necesitas que ella te explique que esta sucediendo-

Natsu miró de reojo a Lisanna y entonces siguió a Mirajane a la cocina.

Lisanna fue y tomó asiento de nuevo, consternada se expresó con su hermano al que le estaba agarrando confianza –Elfman-niichan, no se de que me estaba hablando Natsu-

Elfman trató de usar su cerebro para encontrar unas palabras animadoras, pero no dio resultado, solo se le ocurrió una frase simple pero salida del corazón –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, no estás sola-

Milagrosamente las sencillas palabras del chico dieron resultado –Tienes razón, debo luchar. Si algo recuerdo de Natsu es su fuerza de voluntad, me inspiraré en esa fuerza para seguir adelante- la de ojos azules sonrió y continuó –No obstante, hay algo que deseo mas que nada…-

Lo que dijo la hermana menor, dejó a Elfman con la boca abierta.

* * *

_Tiempo después, en la sala de maestros del instituto Fairy _

Las clases pronto iban a terminar, hoy los alumnos saldrían temprano por cuestiones administrativas. Pero los maestros y personal tendrían que quedarse a discutir algunos detalles.

-Pero que aburrido estoy- decía Macao recargado en la pared, tocando un banjo a la vez que su camarada, Wakaba hacia sonar su harmónica.

Warren se les acercó muy contento de la vida –Vamos, no es tan malo aguantar estas reuniones de maestros-

Erza se acercó al enfermero -Te ves muy de buenas. Supongo que se debe a que tienes a Max como tu nuevo mejor amigo-

-Bueno, en parte si- admitió Warren, pero entonces se emocionó al revelar la mayor causa de su felicidad –Pero aquí lo bueno es que Max, Alzack y yo… iremos a un súper convivio que hará Laxus y no iremos solos, las hermosas Lucy, Cana y Bisca nos harán compañía-

-Que injusto, malditos suertudos- gritaron Macao y Wakaba destruyendo sus instrumentos por la envidia que les daba.

-"_Un convivio de Laxus, sospechoso_"- pensó Erza cruzando los brazos inquietándose por el significado de esas palabras.

Por otro lado, Happy y Gildartz tomaban un poco de café a la vez que conversaban de cosas poco importantes

-Bueno Happy, por eso te digo que un billar acuático seria lo mas cool-

-Pero las albercas son aburridas, no hay peces-

-En fin, ahora que recuerdo hay algo importante que debo decirte-

-¿Qué tienes familia?-

-¡No! no te me adelantes, me refiero al regreso de Lisanna- dijo Gildartz con calma.

Happy se quedó en shock y luego cambio su coloración de azul a rojo, por causa del enojo que le dio -¿Por que no me habías dicho algo tan importante Gildartz?-

-Tranquilo Happy, es que se me estaba olvidando jeje- rió despreocupado el matemático arriesgándose a recibir un ataque de rasguños del gato furioso –Se que ella importa mucho para ti también, pero el punto es que quiero que le digas a Natsu, que en cuanto tenga tiempo, necesito hablar con el y no solo es sobre Lisanna, también se trata de lo que le pasó con Lucy-

-Natsu está muerto, el pobre no va a hallar ni como hacerle- dijo el gato ya mas tranquilo, bien sabía que ahora Natsu estaba en una situación complicada.

Ninguno de los dos profesores, se daba cuenta de que Max el metiche los estaba espiando a metros de distancia por medio de una minicamara que había instalado recientemente en la sala de maestros

-¡Súper! Lisanna la hermana de Elfman y Mirajane ha despertado- exclamó emocionado viendo todo desde su laptop.

-Pero que interesante- le habló Bixlow saliéndolo por sorpresa, asustando al rubio quien sin pensarla dos veces recogió su laptop y se fue corriendo como niñita

-Corre gallina, a Lord Bixlow le gusta que le teman jajaja- rió maniacamente sacando su lengua. Tras unos diez segundos, se detuvo a pensar

-Lisanna la ex de Natsu, esto se va a poner buenísimo- dijo a la vez que imaginaba a Lucy y a Lisanna en pocas ropas peleándose en un pozo de lodo, luchando por quedarse con el derecho a ser la novia de Natsu

–Jeje, pagaría lo que fuera por ver algo así. Pero bueno, lo mejor será que le informe a Laxus, el sabrá como aprovechar esta situación-

Todo estaba en movimiento, todos tenían algo en mente. Pero no solo en el instituto Fairy Tail, sino también en el consejo escolar, donde una mujer continuaba con sus tretas.

* * *

_En las oficinas del consejo escolar de Magnolia_

Ultear caminaba libremente por el edificio, su mirada era alta y orgullosa. Por cada lugar que pasaba se ganaba las miradas de los hombres, todos se quedaban embobados, casi hipnotizados con la curvilínea figura que ella les presentaba sin avergonzarse.

Pero alguien tenía que ponerle el alto ¿O no?

-Ultear, tu vestimenta es impropia para un lugar de trabajo- le reprochó Michello, miembro mayor del consejo, al encontrársela en un pasillo.

-Oiga, en ninguna parte del reglamento dice que no pueda vestir así- se expresó con rebeldía abriendo los brazos exhibiéndose a si misma, su estilo de hoy era provocativo; su cabello lo traía en rizos, sombra en los ojos, pestañas rizadas, lápiz labial de color rojo intenso, lo cual no era lo malo en si, el problema era su vestimenta, una blusa roja escotada, una minifalda negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unas medias que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y unos tacones muy altos, lo único decente era que al menos traía puesto un saco femenino que la cubría un poco mas.

-Ultear, vigila bien tu comportamiento, no nos obligues a tomar medidas disciplinarias contigo- le advirtió el anciano retirándose de con la chica.

-"_Cállate viejo decrepito que al rato no los necesitaré a ustedes_"- pensó la mujer observando a Michello con una mirada despectiva. Luego sin perder más tiempo fue a su destino.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Gerard. Doranbalt organizaba montones y montones de papeles y documentos, llevaba trabajando así muchas horas seguidas, pero tenía una sola meta en mente, bueno en realidad eran dos

-"_Debo de ser trabajador como Gerard-san, forjaré un futuro exitoso para mi, haber si un día logro tener la atención de mi musa de inspiración"_-

Tras un par de minutos más, el novato suspiró cansado y decidió ir por una taza de té. Se levantó de su computadora y ya iba a salir de la oficina cuando una persona entró a esta captando toda su atención

-¡U-Ultear-san!- exclamó poniéndose rojo de inmediato al contemplar la manera en que vestía, era deslumbrante pero también lo ponía a temblar de deseo –"_Contrólate Doranbalt, quita esa cara de pervertido no pienses cosas sucias_"- se regañó a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ah, hola Doranbalt- le saludó la chica con un tono de voz suave, caminando con un movimiento exagerado de caderas para llamar la atención, dirigiéndose adonde estaba el nervioso trabajador.

Doranbalt se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse de nuevo en su silla frente al escritorio, no estaba viendo a la mujer ya que con esa vestimenta y actitud que presentaba, a el le era difícil luchar contra pensamientos impuros.

-Ho-hola Ultear-san, s-s-s-supongo que u-u-usted esta aquí para, para, para ver a Gerard-san- dijo con la lengua toda trabada.

Ultear sonrió, a continuación acercó una silla frente al escritorio y se sentó en ella

-En realidad yo solo vine aquí por que tenía ganas de platicar con alguien-

-Si quiere llamo a Gerard-san- propuso el novato trabajador luchando intensamente por no voltear a verla.

-Gerard a veces es aburrido, solo habla de Erza, Erza y mas Erza ¡No se que tiene de especial esa tipa! - Ultear se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control, así que hizo ejercicios de respiración y prosiguió con calma –Lo que trato de decir es que quiero platicar con un hombre divertido, fresco, con personalidad y _trabajador_-

La hija de Ur apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio, juntó sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su mentón sobre el revés de su mano –Tu me pareces ese tipo de hombre, anda platícame sobre ti-

A Doranbalt le cayó como baldazo, perdió su concentración y hasta volteo a verla a la cara –"_Ultear-san ¿quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Quiere conocerme? No me lo puedo creer_"-

-Anda no seas tímido ¿o quieres que hable de mi primero? Ok, hay te va un secreto mío; los hombres trabajadores son los que me prenden- dijo Ultear lamiéndose el labio inferior sensualmente lanzándole una indirecta al chico que era conocido por ser trabajador.

Una larga charla se inició entre los dos. Doranbalt estaba muy feliz, sin sospechar que todo era una treta de la engañosa mujer.

* * *

_Un par de horas más tarde en casa de Natsu_

-¡Natsu ya llegué!- gritaba Happy a la vez que entraba a su casa, la reunión había durado mucho tiempo, pero al fin estaba de vuelta en su dulce hogar. Aventando al portafolio al suelo y quitándose el traje se dirigió a su lugar favorito –Natsu, mas te vale que hayas preparado la comida-

El azulado en cuanto entró a la cocina se encontró con que Natsu estaba sentado frente a la mesa con una expresión de frustración en su rostro, curiosamente traía algunos vendajes en su cuerpo – ¡Natsu despierta!-

-Ah Happy, si te tardaste- le habló el pelirosado con desinterés –Oye tengo que decirte algo-

-Es que Lisanna regresó ¿No es así?- se le adelantó el gato.

-Así es, creí que no lo sabias aun- le dijo con voz apagada viendo al suelo.

Happy lo vio con fijeza dándose cuenta de algo -Um, algo traes ¿Por qué no estas muy feliz de verla de nuevo? Te ves muy decaído, deberías de estar rebosando en alegría-

Natsu humedeció sus labios y entonces habló en un tono de voz mas serio y preocupado de lo habitual –Ella perdió- el Dragneel tragó saliva tomando fuerzas para terminar su frase –Perdió parte de sus memorias-

Happy dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo y casi se le salieron los ojos de orbita-¿Como?-

-Es horrible, ella no merecía que le pasara tanto, ya ha perdido más de un año de su vida en el sueño y ahora resulta que tiene esa carga encima. Con razón esta algo confundida y desconfiada- se explicó el Dragneel apretando los dientes con impotencia

-Ella necesita apoyo y aparte de sus dos hermanos, la única persona en la que confía soy yo. Voy a ayudarla a que recupere sus memorias y darle ánimo para qué luche por vivir de nuevo como siempre lo hizo- se explicó Natsu cobrando determinación.

-Pero Natsu-

-Pero nada, el que abandona a sus amigos es de lo peor. Elfman y Mirajane me pidieron que hoy acompañara a Lisanna y que platicara con ella, no traicionaré su confianza. No voy a dejar que mi amiga se hunda- exclamó Natsu acelerándose mas.

-"¿_Amiga_?"- se preguntó Happy al ver la manera en que se refería el chico con respecto a ella, antes hubiera pensado que el hablaría de ella como novia. Pero de cualquier forma, el chico estaba olvidando algo muy importante –Oye Natsu ¿Y que vas a hacer con Lucy?-

Natsu automáticamente se exaltó -¡Ah es cierto! Debo de hablar con Lucy, tanta cosa que traigo en la cabeza me había hecho descuidarme-

-Eso habla mucho de tu capacidad cerebral Natsu- dijo el gato con sorna

-Muy sarcástico Happy. En fin, no dejaré que pase más tiempo, debo hacer que Lucy me escuche- decidió con determinación emprendiendo el paso inmediatamente.

-Entonces vas a recuperar a tu novia Lucy, no hay problema en eso ¿Pero me pregunto que pensara Lisanna al respecto?- se preguntó el gato captando la atención de Natsu

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ay Natsu, todo este reburujo esta afectándote demasiado. Pienso que quizás a Lisanna no le agradaría mucho ver que su novio ya tiene otra- comentó el azulado como si nada.

Natsu se quedó paralizado, era verdad, los últimos momentos que había vivido con Lisanna habían sido como novios, así que naturalmente ella debía de verlo como eso; como su novio. El Dragneel no podía negar que la albina aun le atraía, pero por otro lado bien se había dado cuenta de que su relación con Lucy era madura y más en serio que la que había tenido antes. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba en una dura situación –Oh rayos, no lo había visto de esa manera-

Happy suspiró y luego explicó –Se que parece que te estoy torturando, pero no es así, solo te estoy poniendo la situación por el lado de ambas chicas, ya que probablemente las dos sienten algo romántico por ti y las dos te gustan, se que te ha ido gustando Lucy, pero que Lisanna aun esta en tu corazón-

Natsu puso ambas manos en su cabeza y jalándose los cabellos empezó a imaginar lo que pasaría de acuerdo a sus decisiones:

_Primera escena: Natsu esta en casa de Lucy explicándole el malentendido y diciéndole que en verdad la quiere. Lucy se levanta y lo abraza diciéndole "Natsu, eso lo explica todo, te perdono ¡seamos novios de nuevo!"_

_Natsu sonríe victorioso mientras mentalmente festeja "Lo hice, al fin la recupere"_

_Pero entonces Lisanna entra invadiendo la propiedad de Lucy y los ve juntos, sus ojos se ponen llorosos y reclama "¿Natsu como pudiste? Me has traicionado, yo creí que tu… ay no, no se para que volví a vivir"_

_Lisanna sale corriendo y llorando y en menos de diez segundos Natsu ya tiene frente a Elfman y Mirajane muy furiosos._

De vuelta al mundo real, Natsu niega con movimientos de cabeza –Eso sería egoísta.

No puedo hacerle eso, yo debo apoyarla, mucho depende de mí su recuperación. Haber que tal si hago lo contrario-

_Segunda escena:_ _Natsu se encuentra en casa de Lisanna, pactando que serán novios como antes._

_-¡Natsu, me complace mucho que me hallas sido fiel!- exclama Lisanna y luego lo besa, pero en ese momento Lucy es la que invade la propiedad y los encuentra en pleno acto._

_-Natsu, entonces me dejaste, has destruido mi corazón, has jugado conmigo, solo fui un reemplazo temporal, ahora no me queda más que irme de la ciudad, nunca más nos volveremos a ver-_

_Lucy se empieza a retirar con lagrimas en los ojos, pero entonces entra Loki muy sonriente y con un ramo de flores –Ahora Lucy es mía- asegura y entonces va y saca un anillo de compromiso -¡Lucy cásate conmigo!-_

-¡Noooooooooo!- grita Natsu aterrorizado ante esa opción –No soportaría que eso suceda, no dejare ir a Lucy con otro, ella es _mia_. Debe de haber otra opción-

_Tercera escena: Natsu esta sentado en un sillón, viste ropas caras y fuma un cigarrillo, a sus lados están Lucy y Lisanna en ropas poco modestas llenándolo de caricias, entonces el abraza a una con cada brazo_

_-Tranquilas nenas, hay Natsu para las dos- asegura orgulloso apretándolas contra su cuerpo._

_Lisanna sonríe y entonces le da un beso en una mejilla –Eso es algo que veremos-_

_Lucy hace lo mismo pero en la mejilla contraria y luego le dice –Claro te compartiremos entre las dos-_

En la vida real Natsu esta atragantándose -¿Como pude pensar en algo así? Es completamente ridículo-

-Natsu ¿Por qué estas hablando solo?- le preguntó Happy ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

-¡Wahhh, no se que voy a hacer!- gritó Natsu dando vueltas en círculos en pánico.

El Salamander las tenia todas de perder, no quería herir los sentimientos de Lisanna ni hacerle amargo su regreso, pero tampoco quería hundir a Lucy, de hecho quería tenerla de vuelta, hacerla feliz de nuevo y seguir alimentando esa hermosa relacion de novios que había formado con ella.

Como decía Happy, era muy probable que Lisanna siguiera viéndolo como novio y sinceramente, el no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a esa posibilidad, ahora que estaba con Lucy.

El tiempo se le fue volando a Natsu, estando apretado de esa manera le fue difícil estarse tranquilo y a Happy se le olvido decirle que Gildartz quería hablar con el.

* * *

_Más tarde en el departamento de Lucy_

La rubia estaba recostada en su cama con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, llevaba así desde que había llegado de la escuela, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver la televisión o de leer un libro, para colmo ni siquiera Virgo estaba en la casa para poder platicar con ella.

-¿Por qué Natsu?- se preguntó sintiendo como si un gran peso la aplastara y no la dejara moverse, no podía negar que lo extrañaba, deseaba que todo fuera como hace dos o tres días, cuando era tan feliz que todo parecía un interminable sueño.

-Vamos Lucy, tu siempre luchas, tienes que sonreír- se dijo a si misma esforzándose por dejar la pena. Se puso de pie a la fuerza y entonces salió de su cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, luego en cuanto llegó abajo volvió a subirlas de vuelta

-Ejercicio, quizás eso sea lo que necesite para sentirme mejor- se dijo a si misma.

Durante quince minutos, la Heartphilia se dedicó a hacer ejercicios, hasta que un sonido la interrumpió, era el timbre de la casa –"¡_Natsu!_"- exclamó en sus adentros sin siquiera pensarlo, ya que en lo mas profundo de ella, deseaba verlo y que de alguna u otra manera todo se solucionara.

La chica corrió hasta la puerta principal y sin siquiera detenerse a ver quien tocaba, abrió para encontrarse con quien la visitaba.

Se quedó callada y quieta al contemplar a un hombre alto pálido y de cabello gris, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir blanca y una gorra en su cabeza, lo que destacaba en este hombre era su mirada confiada, despectiva y con un toque de malicia.

-¿Es usted la joven Lucy Heartphilia?- preguntó este hombre sin siquiera presentarse

-A-a-aye- contestó Lucy sintiéndose incomoda a la vez que miraba disimuladamente a los lados, buscando un objeto con el cual defenderse en caso de que sucediera algo malo ya que este tipo tenia pinta de delincuente.

-Excelente, déjeme entregarle su carta- le dijo el peligris entregándole la correspondencia a la rubia quien la aceptó aun con algo de desconfianza. El hombre entonces no ahondó mas y se despidió –Mi labor como cartero ha sido cumplida, que pase un buen día.

-Pero que cartero tan espeluznante- comentó Lucy tras cerrar la puerta, si que se había llevado un buen susto. En esta era informática, es raro recibir cartas por lo que la Heartphilia no tardó en abrir el empaque para poder así leer la carta, rápidamente destacó que estaba escrita a mano y que la letra era muy mal escrita y con faltas de ortografía. La carta leía así:

_Poco querida Lucy:_

_Déjame decirte primero que me disgustas ¿Por qué tenias que meterte con el? supongo que ya sabes de que estoy hablando, pero para que no te hagas la tonta, que es como me han dicho que eres te diré todo directamente. ¡Natsu es mío! Leiste bien "vieja pelada", ni creas que lo vas a recuperar, lo de ustedes no sirvió y solo yo puedo darle a el lo que necesita ¡Solo yo y nadie mas! Así que vete rindiendo y sacándote esa idea de que puedan volver a estar juntos ¿Ok? Ya búscate tu futuro en otro lado, maldita ladrona. _

_Atentamente: "La única que merece ser la novia de Natsu"_

_P.D. Natsu me ama_"

Lucy terminó de leer la carta sintiendo una molesta sensación en el estomago, no sabia quien se le había mandado pero quedaba claro que esa persona la odiaba profundamente. Pero lo alarmante es que estaba reclamando a Natsu y asegurando que ella era la mejor para el chico y peor aun; que este la amaba.

-Esto tiene que ser una mala broma- dijo Lucy sobreponiéndose a los pensamientos negativos. Por si las dudas guardó la carta en un cajón y se dispuso a reanudar sus serie de ejercicios.

Ah pero el timbre de la casa no la dejó en paz, apenas empezaba cuando volvió a sonar el "ring", pero esta vez se preparó, agarró un sartén de la cocina y con cuidado se acercó a la puerta

-¡Ajá, te tengo stalker!- gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta, alzando el sartén ya esperándose a ese sospechoso cartero de vuelta

Pero se encontró con una chica espantada cubriéndose la cabeza y gritando -¡Kyaaaa! Juvia solo es una stalker con Gray-sama-

-¡Juvia!- exclamó Lucy bajando el sartén al percatarse de quien la visitaba

-Y no solo Juvia, nosotras dos también- habló una tercera voz femenina que resultó ser de Cana quien venia acompañada de Bisca.

-Chicas, que temprano llegan, todavía falta como una hora para el inicio del convivio- exclamó Lucy yendo a saludarlas de beso como de costumbre.

-Bueno, hacer las cosas con tiempo siempre es bueno- afirmó Bisca

-Oigan ¿Y los chicos?- preguntó la habitante del apartamento notando las ausencias de Max, Warren y Alzack.

Cana dio un paso al frente –Los muy tontos olvidaron ponerse de acuerdo con nosotras, supongo que nos esperaran en el parque. Ay que poco caballerosos-

-Juvia quisiera que Gray-sama la acompañara- suspiró la Loxar decepcionada.

-Es verdad, hoy Gray se desapareció. Pero quizás y milagro te lo encuentras en el convivio y si las cosas van bien ya este mejor del coco- le animó Bisca

-A Juvia le preocupa Gray-sama-

-Ok chicas, déjenme irme a cambiar ya que me tomaron por sorpresa- les dijo finalmente Lucy, para entonces ir de vuelta a su cuarto para cambiarse, cambiando de tema, se le hacia muy extraña la ausencia de Levi, debía de tener un asunto importante con Gajeel –"_De seguro es una cita_"- concluyó la chica con una sonrisa.

Pero la Heartphilia no era la única con planes para este día.

* * *

_Afuera de la casa de Gray_

El más joven de la casa llevaba media hora trepado en un árbol, recostado sobre una gruesa ramificación meditaba profundamente en sus acciones y en como solucionar su gran dilema con Juvia.

-Oye Gray, ya bájate de allí y vente con nosotros al convivio- le llamó su hermano mayor desde abajo del árbol. No venia solo, estaba acompañado de sus tres mejores amigos.

-Escucha a tu hermano y no seas tan emo- le dijo Yukka cruzando los brazos.

-Je, miren nadamas a quienes tenemos aquí- habló Fullbuster abriendo los ojos, entonces se levantó de manera que quedó sentado sobre la rama.

Lyon notó inmediatamente una actitud distinta en su hermano -Gray, te ves alivianado-

Gray bajó de un salto y aterrizó cercas del grupo –Te ves patético rogándome Lyon, no puedo permitir que te sigas humillando tanto frente a tus amigotes- dijo con burla hacia su hermano mayor.

Lyon sonrió levemente –Hace rato que no te ponías tan irreverente, eso significa que traes algo en tu cabeza-

-Hermano, ahora entiendo lo que significa todo lo que me dijiste sobre Juvia. Ya he pensado demasiado, ahora es el momento de actuar. El amor no es egoísta, es sacrificado y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Juvia-

-¿Aunque eso implique que primero le digas la verdad?- preguntó Lyon poniéndolo a prueba por así decirlo.

-¡Eso y más! No me importa humillarme y arrastrarme a sus pies, yo la quiero y lucharé sin parar y sin hacer trampa- gritó Gray con vitalidad

Sherry sonrió conmovida –Gray, se ve que ahora si entiendes lo que es el amor-

Lyon se colocó frente a Gray y le dio un leve puñetazo amistoso en el pecho, acto seguido se dirigió en palabra a sus tres amigos -Je, en marcha pues amigos, hay que llegar a tiempo para que Gray pueda encontrar a esa chica especial que está buscando-

Pero no solo Gray iría al convivio en el parque, hoy habría una invitada sorpresa.

* * *

_Por otro lado en casa de Mirajane_

-Pásale Natsu- indicaba Mirajane con la vista puesta en la entrada a su casa.

Natsu abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, físicamente ya se veía más recuperado, aunque en humanidad se podía ver un tanto de nerviosismo –Ah que onda-

-Te ves mejor Natsu- le hizo la observación la sonriente albina.

-Bueno, esos ungüentos que usaste me ayudaron bastante, de hecho ya puedo caminar sin dificultad- explicó moviendo sus rodillas, enseguida cambió el tema como suele hacerlo –He venido a platicar un rato con Lisanna, tal como quedé ¿Dónde esta ella?-

-Esta en su cuarto- contestó Mira. El Dragneel no perdió tiempo y empezó a moverse, no obstante la misma chica le detuvo –Espera Natsu, hay un ultimo favor que quiero pedirte. Veras, Lisanna necesita salir, le hace falta, de hecho el que ella vea lugares ayudará mucho a que se recupere y que recobre confianza en si misma y como ella te tiene mucha confidencia quería ver si puedes salir a caminar un rato con ella a algún lado-

-Ah, creo que entiendo-

-Espero no te sientas muy presionado, no creas que Elfman y yo queremos ponerte en una situación incomoda y entendemos que no estas muy bien por lo que te pasó con Lucy. Si no te sientes listo no hay problema-

-Descuida, esto es aparte, yo solo quiero ayudar- aseguró Natsu concentrándose en el momento –Tiene que animarse, la acompañaré a un parque o algo así, el parque Rave Master estaría muy bien-

-Gracias Natsu, al cabo es solo un paseo amistoso, no tienes por que sentirte cargado ni comprometido de más- le agradeció la mayor de la casa, era un alivio que el salamander los apoyara en este momento clave.

* * *

_Algunos cuantos minutos después_

Natsu y Lisanna se encontraban ya frente a la puerta, preparados para salir a dar una caminata.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Natsu- le dijo Lisanna contentísima de que el fuera a acompañarla, se sentía segura con el a su lado tanto que ya no temía salir al exterior como le sucedió el día de ayer.

-Que les vaya bien. Si algo les sale mal ya saben que pueden llamarnos por celular- les despidió la jovial Mira.

-Espera Natsu, hay algo que debo decirte- le llamó Elfman, el chico pelirosa acudió a con el grandote el cual se acercó para hablarle al oído –Solo te voy a decir una cosa, si de alguna u otra manera tu le rompes el corazón, entonces yo te romperé el tuyo literalmente-

Natsu tragó saliva, algo que Mirajane observó de inmediato – ¡Elfman no amenaces a Natsu!-

La chica ahora le sonrió al salamander –No te tomes tan en serio lo que te haya dicho Elfman, es solo un hermano sobreprotector-

-Aww nee-chan- se quejó el albino

-Vamos pues Natsu, estoy impaciente por que me cuentes que has hecho- le llamó ahora Lisanna toda agitada.

-Si ya voy- respondió Natsu de buena gana, por fuera se veía completamente normal, pero por dentro todo daba vueltas, sabia que todavía tenía aparte sus asuntos que resolver con Lucy –"¿_Como le hago? Me he quedado en blanco ya no se como le voy a hacer y ahora Elfman me ha amenazado, no entiendo que es lo que me trató de decir_"-

Elfman y Mirajane observaron como los dos jóvenes abandonaban la casa, lo cual los hizo sentir aliviados. Mas el chico no descansó ni un minuto y fue corriendo directo a su cuarto, el que se viera tan apresurado no pasó desapercibido para Mirajane.

* * *

_Un par de minutos después en el cuarto de Elfman_

El fortachón se encontraba de pie frente a una pared, sobra la cual estaba pegada una gran cartulina con muchos garabatos, palabras y más curiosamente dibujos de las chicas del instituto al estilo chibi. Elfman entonces tomó un plumón y tachó unos de esos dibujos a la vez que decía –Lucy definitivamente no es, estaba con Natsu cuando pasó lo de la fiesta, además ni me habla y no se ve que tuviera las agallas para decir algo así por teléfono. Mmh una menos, creo que cada vez estoy mas cerca de dar con esa chica especial-

-Elfman- le habló Mirajane entrando al cuarto sin siquiera tocar, agarrando al gran hombre con las manos en la masa.

-Nee-chan, deberías de tocar la puerta cuando vas a entrar- le corrigió el albino tratando de cubrir la cartulina con su cuerpo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la secretaria de Fairy Tail alcanzó a observar el dibujo de una Juvia chibi con una sombrilla a la cual le llovía desde una pequeña nube – ¡Ay pero que lindos dibujos te aventaste!- exclamó acercándose a observar lo que su hermano había hecho –Oye, mira esta chica Evergreen fue la que mejor te quedó- le indicó señalando con el dedo al dibujo de una chibi Evergreen haciendo un berrinche.

-Es verdad, no lo había notado- admitió Elfman dándose cuenta apenas de que el dibujo de Evergreen era al que mas empeño le había puesto mas empeño y detallado con mas cuidado –"_¿Por qué es el único dibujo que me salió tan bien?_"- se cuestionó mentalmente.

-Oye, parece como si odiaras a Lucy- dijo notando como la chibi Lucy estaba tachada -¿Por qué hiciste esos dibujos de las chicas?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ahem, solo estaba ensayando mis habilidades artísticas. Pero pasando a algo más importante, supongo que viniste a verme por lo de Lisanna- respondió cambiando el tema con astucia.

Mirajane bajó su vista y torció la boca –Si, veras Elfman, yo no se que tan real es para Natsu su relación con Lucy, tampoco se que es lo que el espera de Lisanna-

-Pero Lisanna ya ha dicho cuales son sus intenciones- le recordó Elfman.

-Lisanna ya lo hizo ¿Pero Natsu? ¿Crees que el vaya a estar de acuerdo con lo que quiere ella? No se que es lo que siente por ella y me temo que vaya a haber problemas-

Elfman se dio un frentazo contra la cartulina, dándole precisamente al dibujo de Bisca-Hombre, se me olvidó decirle todo con mas claridad a Natsu ¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado? ¡Maldición! Puede que algo malo suceda-.

-Debemos tranquilizarnos, mira es mejor que esperemos a que vuelvan, es mas, quizás Lisanna se lo diga y ya- le instó Mirajane, luego miró el reloj –Voy a preparar unos sándwich, hay vuelvo al rato-.

-"_Esto de las cuestiones sentimentales es un soberano rollo_"- se dijo a si mismo estresándose, entonces retiró su frente de la cartulina; todo su estado de animo y su expresión física cambiaron de inmediato al contemplar el dibujo al que había impactado con su frente

-Esa chica, e-esa…chica ¡Ella debe de ser! Todo tiene lógica, todas mis teorías encajan ¡He encontrado a la chica que quiere salir conmigo!- exclamó pensando que al fin había dado, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que la chica especial, era aquella a la cual había dibujado mejor que a ninguna.

En esos momentos, al anfitrión del convivio ya casi terminaba de preparar todo para la convivencia y para sus planes personales

* * *

_En el parque Rave Master, a veinte minutos para las cinco_

Laxus apoyaba sus manos sobre una de las muchas mesas plegables que había puesto en el parque, su mirada era de preocupación y estaba situada sobre la nada, sin siquiera voltear llamó a sus camaradas quienes estaban detrás de el –Raijinshu ¿Están todos los preparativos listos?-

-Ya organicé el horario de los eventos para maximizar el tiempo- respondió Fried

-Ya puse a los Bickslows a que revisaran la seguridad- contestó Bixlow sacando su lengua

Evergreen no dijo nada, estaba sentada en una banca pensativa –Ese bruto Elfman, ya me esta preocupando- balbuceó a si misma y es que todo el día había estado desconcentrada por andar pensando en el machista y lo mas preocupante era que no podía controlar sus pensamientos, le intrigaban demasiado las acciones y palabras del chico.

-Evergreen, dale tu informe a Laxus- le llamó la atención Fried.

-¿Eh? A si ya acabe con lo mío, déjame en paz, fastidioso- contestó cortantemente la castaña descargando su frustración con el peliverde

-Evergreen ve yo tomate un descanso- le ordenó Laxus con seriedad, la chica hizo una mueca pero obedeció y fue a recostarse en una banca lejana.

-Desde ayer anda insoportable, seguro que anda en sus días- bromeó Bixlow

-Esta estresada y creo saber por que- comentó Fried viendo disimuladamente a Laxus.

En ese momento, un hombre con cachucha llegó caminando acompañado de tres sujetos, todos ellos de apariencia callejera. Esto alarmó a Fried y Bixlow quienes inmediatamente le cubrieron el paso a Laxus muy a la defensiva

-Hey Laxus, tus amigos ya se quieren poner agresivos- le llamó el de la cachucha el líder de la tribu Raijin-

-Erigor, al fin llegas ya me estaba impacientando- le saludó Laxus con una gran sonrisa, razón por la cual Fried y Bixlow se relajaron y lo dejaron que este tipo de cachucha y cabello gris pasara.

-Je je, descuida ya he hecho lo que me pediste, la rubia es medio descuidada a la hora de atender a extraños- comentó este Erigor a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con un cerillo.

-Excelente, sabia que no fallarías, ten tu pago por adelantado- le felicitó el rubio de Fairy Tail lanzándole un billete de alto valor.

-Ahora supongo que quieres que yo y mis hombres entremos a la siguiente parte del plan-

Laxus cruzó los brazos –Así es, pero por si las dudas te lo repetiré de nuevo: primero, quiero que te asegures de que Lucy Heartphilia asista al convivio-

-Descuida, ya le encargue a Kageyama que siga a la chica y me informe de sus movimientos por radio- aseguró Erigor disfrutando de su cigarro.

-Bien. En segundo lugar, no dejes que Loki, alias "Leo" venga por estos rumbos, presiento que es el mayor peligro para mi plan, asegúrate de que si anda por aquí tus hombres le den una buena paliza, je aunque dudo que este físicamente preparado para venir acá- se burló Laxus, aunque detrás de esa mascara de soberbia se encontraba alarmado por el chico pelinaranja

–Oh y también no quiero toparme a Erza, no dejen que ninguna chica pelirroja pase al convivio- le dijo asegurándose de que no hubiera riesgos

-Mandaré un par de mis hombres a que estén alerta-

-Finalmente tu tercer misión y la mas importante de todas; trae a Natsu y a la chica Lisanna a este convivio, no se como pero quiero que lleguen juntos, jeje ellos me entregaran el corazón de Lucy y aparte me harán quedar con un héroe-

-No entiendo como será eso, pero cuenta conmigo de alguna u otra manera los traeré aquí, créeme que no solo estoy trabajando contigo por el dinero, sino también por que quiero que el despreciable Natsu sufra un infierno- se explicó el peligris con una sonrisa satánica en su rostro.

-Cuento contigo socio, ahora ve y no olvides informarme por radio como se van dando las cosas- le dijo por ultimo Laxus, tras lo cual Erigor y sus secuaces se retiraron para continuar ejecutando sus malvados planes.

Fried todo el tiempo había observado con desconfianza a Erigor, le daba mala espina ese tipo, motivo por el cual acudió a su líder

-Laxus, si me permites la palabra, debo de advertirte que ese tipo al que contrataste no se ve muy confiable, te sugiero precaución al tratar con el-

-No te espantes Justine, ese malandro Erigor es un perro de la calle que hace cualquier cosa por dinero, mientras le pague bien no hay por que cuidarnos la espalda de el, además necesito a el y sus hombres, su asistencia es vital en mi magnifico plan-

Laxus miró al cielo y subió el tono de su voz

–Hoy todo mundo me verá como un héroe, Natsu recibirá el castigo que se merece y estaré casi listo para tener a Lucy, nadie me podrá detener Hahahaha-

La cruel risa de Laxus hizo eco en todo el parque, sus designios iban mas allá de lo que cualquiera del Instituto Fairy podría imaginar.

* * *

_Pero Laxus no era el único con planes. Poco después en el parque que está cercas de la casa de Levi_

La tarde estaba apunto de caer y los rayos de luz iban disminuyendo su intensidad, era el momento perfecto para dar un paseo por el parque, aunque como de costumbre este parque estaba muy solitario.

Pero un solo hombre destacaba, un joven cuyos piercings brillaban al recibir la luz, caminaba tranquilamente por el parque con las manos en sus bolsillos y calma en su faz.

Al llegar al centro del parque, su aparente paz se vio terminada cuando tres sujetos muy familiares para el le salieron de detrás de los arboles.

-Miren nadamas a quien tenemos aquí, el viejo Gajeel se ha atrevido a ignorar la carta de amenaza- le dijo Totomaru con burla.

-Sir Gajeel, usted es tan predecible al venir en esta hora a este lugar- le dijo Sol torciendo el cuello como suele hacerlo siempre.

-Como oveja al degüello, es una verdadera lastima, me hace llorar- comentó Aria cediendo a las lagrimas.

-Oh, parece que me acabo de encontrar con tres patéticos basuras que son tan perdedores que lo único que pueden hacer es perder su tiempo metiéndose en cosas que no les incumben- les contestó Gajeel casi riéndose de ellos, actuando con mucha confianza.

El comentario del Redfox no le agrado al trío quienes empezaron a rodearlo lentamente por tres direcciones distintas

-Aww, pero que conmovedor, el duro Gajeel ahora se ha vuelto suave como el algodón por que ya tiene una noviecita- se burló Totomaru buscando provocarlo.

-Jeje lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, como tu nunca has tenido una novia se comprende por que te desquites conmigo, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta por que ninguna chica te hace caso, por tu estupidez- le contraatacó Gajeel haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo de la ira.

-¡Gajeel-kun te has ganado una nueva paliza y esta vez habrá sangre!- le gritó Totomaru sacando unas nudilleras con picos

-Y después tu novia nerd pagara por tus pecados, la vamos a hacer llorar y no podrás hacer nada al respecto- amenazó Sol con malicia metiéndose con la novia del metalero.

Gajeel ni siquiera se intimidaba ni un poco -Je, como si tres buenos para nada como ustedes pudieran con ella. Su ingenio la vuelve aun más peligrosa que yo. Se que me temen pero ella es capaz de aterrarlos-

-Jajaja ¿Aterrarnos? ¿Esa pequeña llorona? ¿Esa inútil que solo sirve para meterte en situaciones difíciles? Jaja se nota que te has juntado mucho con ella, ya te pegó su idiotez- se burló con escarnio Totomaru

-¡Deja de decir pend*****s!- gritó Gajeel furioso soltándole un puñetazo en la mera cara que lo mandó a volar hasta que estrelló de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Lo a golpeado!- exclamó Aria asustado y llorando el ver a su compañero inconsciente.

-Descuida Aria, el ha cavado su propia tumba, la cámara secreta ha grabado su comportamiento inaceptable. La cinta llegara al director Makarov y entonces lo correrá del instituto Fairy- comentó Sol calmado y confiado, enseguida le habló a Gazille

–Eres un tonto Gajeel, por tu arrebato de ira serás separado de la chica que amas-

-Gehehehe-

-¿De que te ríes? Tú y tu novia están perdidos, acéptalo Sir Gajeel-

Gazille señaló con el dedo índice hacia un árbol y con una sonrisa se explicó –Cuando les dije que a ella era a quien debía de temer, lo dije muy en serio-

A el par de pandilleros se les salieron los ojos de orbita al darse cuenta de que trepada en ese árbol estaba sentada sobre una rama Levi McGarden, la chica le sonrió a Gajeel y entonces les sacó la lengua a los dos molestos desastrosos.

-¿Cuándo se subió ella allá arriba?- preguntó Aria sorprendido.

Levi mostró los dientes y cerró los ojos poniendo una expresión feliz -Je, ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas: es fácil pasar desapercibida y es sencillo trepar arboles-

-¡Oh non, ese árbol! ¿Cómo supo ella que habíamos ocultado todo allí?- gritó Sol poniéndose pálido

-Creo que ya se a que se refieren con ocultado todo ah y supongo que ustedes dependen de esto- les dijo mostrándoles una cámara de video la cual alzo al aire con ambas manos.

-Gehehe, mi chaparrita descubrió fácilmente donde tenían escondida esa cámara- comentó Gajeel a la vez que se sobaba los nudillos como preparándose para darles su merecido a los dos element four restantes.

-¡Ups!- exclamó Levi haciendo como si la cámara se le hubiera resbalado de los dedos, cayendo al suelo tras lo cual se rompió en pedazos.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaron Aria y Sol como nenitas, abrazándose de miedo al ver como Gajeel se les acercaba amenazantemente, ya sin cámara no había manera de que se salvaran de esta.

A continuación una nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar y así duro durante medio minuto. Entonces la nube se disipó revelando a Gajeel sacudiéndose las manos y a los dos element four todos golpeados en el suelo

-Agradezcan que me contuve. Esto pudo haber sido mucho peor- les dijo el victorioso Gazille quien contrario a la otra vez, no tenia ni un rasguño.

Levi desde arriba del árbol se encargó de dar la advertencia –Ahora váyanse y nunca mas vuelvan a molestarnos, por que si se atreven a hacerlo de nuevo- La McGarden hizo la cara mas maléfica que pudo (la cual no fue la gran cosa) y les amenazó –Aprenderán el significado del terror-

A pesar de que Levi no asustaba más que un pikachu enojado, el par de element four se espantó ante el intelecto y capacidad de planeación de la chica. Era imposible que ellos pudieran competir contra eso.

-¡Perdón, no lo volveremos a hacer ahhhh!- gritaron los dos tras lo cual fueron por Totomaru y salieron corriendo como los cobardes que son, defintivamente ya no se meterían en la vida de los demás.

Gajeel estaba muy complacido con su novia, realmente se consideraba privilegiado de tener una compañera tan inteligente y buena –Gehe, lo hiciste de maravilla- le felicitó colocándose frente al árbol donde estaba la peliazul, pisando de pasada la cámara que de por si ya estaba toda destrozada.

-Jeje no fue nada, pero por otro lado no se como fueron tan tontos como para meterse _contigo_- le dijo la alegre jovencita.

-Con _nosotros_- dijo Gazille corrigiéndola provocando que ella se sonrojara –Bueno, ahora salta de allá arriba, al cabo yo te atrapo- le retó colocándose debajo de ella y abriendo los brazos

-¡Ay no, que miedo!- dijo ella sintiendo que estaba muy alto.

Gazille rodó los ojos, pero entonces se le ocurrió un plan –Sabes, mejor quédate allí, la vista es buena- le comentó con voz juguetona viéndola a los muslos, resultaba que la chica hoy traía una falda corta y pues como estaba sentadam desde abajo se le veía todo.

-¡Ay pervertido!- le acusó apretando las piernas y jalándose la falda para abajo tratando de cubrir su dignidad sin mucho éxito. Su única opción era ceder a las exigencias de su novio -Ok, esta bien voy a saltar- la McGarden cerró los ojos y tras dar un suspiro se decidió a dejarse caer –Allá voy ¡Kyaaa!-

Gajeel la atrapó con ambos brazos sin problemas –No pesas nada- le dijo viéndola con ternura.

A Levi se le hizo muy romántico el momento y se le hizo un buen momento para un épico beso, empezó a acercar su rostro al de Gajeel lentamente.

-Espera- indicó el Redfox mirando hacia otro lado –Siento que nos están observando-

El chico bajó de sus brazos a su novia y empezó a caminar con cautela hacia un árbol.

Entonces en un rápido movimiento rodeó el tronco de ese árbol y salió jalando del cuello de la camisa a un par de chicos, uno con cada mano.

Levi los identificó de inmediato – ¡Jet! ¡Droy!-

Gazille los soltó dejándolos caer de sentó contra el suelo, pero no dijo nada, dejó todo en manos de su sabia chica.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo allí escondidos?- les preguntó sorprendida de verlos, su mente rápidamente buscó respuestas –"_Ellos estaban observando todo…oh, entonces ellos_"- la McGarden pausó, ella sabia que los element four había tenido contactos en Fairy Tail, solo de esa manera habían podido hacer llegar la carta a Gajeel

-¡Ustedes trabajaron con los element four!-

-¡Levi perdónanos, solo queríamos lo mejor para ti!- suplicaron los dos encontrándose descubiertos por el ingenio de ella.

-No puedo creérmelo, ustedes intentaron separarme de Gajeel ¿Acaso saben cuan feliz me hace el? Lo que hicieron fue egoísta, ugh ¡Váyanse, no los quiero ver!- les gritó furiosa por lo que le hicieron solo a ella sino también a Gazille.

Jet y Droy ya no le buscaron mas, se levantaron y se fueron cabizbajos, no podían hacer nada por que estaban conscientes de que habían hecho mal.

-Oh dios, jamás imagine que ellos estaban detrás de todo esto- le dijo Levi a su novio a la vez que se ponía una mano sobre la sien y negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Oyes, no te estreses, por experiencia propia te diré que enojarse sirve de poco, mejor celebremos la victoria de nuestro trabajo de equipo- le instó Gajeel incomodo de verla enojada.

Levi infló sus pulmones y dejo salir el aire lentamente –Uff, tienes razón, no dejaré que esto arruine nuestro día ¿Qué te parece si vamos al convivio?-

Gazille recordó de quien era ese convivio y puso cara de fastidio -Mmh, es organizado por Laxus y a ese no lo quiero ver ni en el corn flakes, mejor te llevo a cenar-

Levi se aferró a un brazo de Gajeel -Esta bien, mientras este contigo para mí esta bien-

Gajeel y Levi, "la pareja dispareja" el fin había quitado ese último obstáculo en su relación y afortunadamente tomaron la mejor decisión: no ir a ese engañoso convivo de Laxus.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en una no muy transitada calle de Magnolia_

Natsu y Lisanna caminaban lado a lado por la calle. Para la chica este simple paseo era como una gran aventura, señalaba a todos lados, se emocionaba el ver establecimientos que le traían recuerdos del pasad o y no dejaba de comentarle a Natsu sobre todo lo que veía, como si estuviera descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

En contraste, el joven andaba medio serio y desconcentrado, su simple mente ya estaba muy cargada de inquietudes, esas palabras de Elfman aun resonaban en su mente:

"Si tu le rompes el corazón, entonces yo te romperé el tuyo"

¿Qué significaban esas palabras? El no lastimaría a Lisanna, aunque bueno, estúpidamente ya había herido a Lucy, pero no de forma intencional y recordando precisamente de la rubia, la situación en la que ella estaba lo tenía al pendiente desde el momento en que se despertó, le carcomía la consciencia no poder haber ido a verla y se moría por solucionar el malentendido.

Lisanna suspiró y volteo a ver a Natsu, era agradable estar con el, era un alivio que siguiera siendo casi el mismo de antes, así es, algo estaba distinto en el, por una parte se veía un poco mas maduro, antes hacia todo bien atrabancadamente, pero ahora se veía un poco mas moderado y extrañamente pensativo –"_¿Qué lo habrá hecho cambiar? Se ve algo preocupado por algo"_-

Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lisanna no le quitaba el ojo de encima. A el todavía le atraía la chica, no había duda en eso, pero como que ya no era lo mismo, ahora que había entrado a una relación mas seria con Lucy, se daba cuenta de que las cosas no eran como siempre las había pensado.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu, te sientes mal?- le preguntó la albina deteniendo el paso

-Eh no, todo bien- dijo el con una falsa sonrisa, se suponía el debía ayudarla y lamentablemente había hecho muy poco –Te ves contenta y con muchas ganas de vivir-

-Quiero empezar de nuevo- aseguró Lisanna, pero entonces buscó sacarle plática ahora a Natsu –Y dime ¿Como te la has pasado en Fairy Tail?-

Natsu se emocionó en cuanto empezó a hablar sin parar –Esta genial, lo mejor es que todo mundo tiene algo de loco, hasta los profesores ¡Happy es maestro! Con eso te lo digo todo. Pero no es solo eso, siempre hay aventuras y cosas nuevas que hacer, en ocasiones hemos tenido concursos, fiestas divertidas, incluso una vez nos invadieron unos tipos de otra prepa, jaja tuvimos que frenarlos, fue emocionante-

-Wow, ya hiciste que me interesara mas esa preparatoria- comentó ella sintiendo como fluía la pasión que sentía Natsu por el instituto -¿Y que amigos has hecho?-

-Uff, pues me llevo genial con medio mundo. Pero tengo un grupo de amigos muy cercanos ¿Te acuerdas de Erza? ella es como la prefecta de la escuela y pues nos llevamos muy bien, ambos somos muy extremos en nuestros gustos. La sorpresa se llama Gray, no se si te acuerdes que siempre estábamos peleando, pues tanto hemos seguido haciéndolo que quien sabe como hemos terminado juntándonos mucho. Pero con quien me llevo mejor es con Lucy, pero ella me llevo diferente que con Gray por que nosotros somos…-

Las palabras de amenaza de Elfman aparecieron en la mente de Natsu: "Si tu le rompes el _corazón, _entonces yo te romperé el tuyo"

Luego siguió la afirmación de Lisanna de hace unos momentos: "Quiero empezar de nuevo"-

Natsu tapó su boca con ambas manos tragándose esa última palabra, le acababa de encontrar una nueva dimensión a todo, quizás Lisanna "quería empezar de nuevo" una relación de novios, y a lo mejor por eso Elfman le había advertido "Que no le rompiera el corazón"

Entonces ¿Si el le decía a Lisanna sobre su relación con Lucy ella se sentiría traicionada?

Por que si así era el caso, entonces a el no le convenía decírselo, el _deseaba_ ayudarla a superar su problema de desconfianza y apoyarla en su recuperación.

Lisanna obviamente notó el desconcierto en el chico -Natsu me estas asustando, te estas comportando muy extraño-

-Oh lo siento, creo que me bloquee el cerebro jeje- rió Natsu nerviosamente, enterrando sus inquietudes que solo se dedicaban a hacer una pregunta –"¿_Qué hago_?"-

Nuevamente recalcando, aun le gustaba la chica tanto fisicamente, como por su personalidad, pero ya no sentía lo mismo de antes, pero en cambio con Lucy…

-"_¿Qu_é_ demonios hago en esta situación_? _no quiero que ninguna me odie"_- se preguntó al a vez que la incertidumbre lo desgastaba.

Lisanna aunque tuviera amnesia, no era ninguna tonta –"¿_Con que Lucy, eh? Me parece que Natsu trae problemas y presiento que tienen que ver con esa tal Lucy_"- se quedó pensando con la mano el la barbilla, con una expresión facial de desconcierto.

-Oye Lisanna, pronto llegaremos a un parque a descansar y si quieres te convido algo- le dijo Natsu esforzándose por ser amable y considerado.

-"_Natsu nunca ha sido el tipo de chico que gusta descansar. Hoy en la mañana el se veía muy malherido, como si lo hubieran golpeado, presiento que se peleo… todo indica en definitiva que anda metido en muchas broncas_"- razonó Lisanna tratando de descubrir que tenia a Natsu tan distinto a antes.

-"_Um, ahora que lo pienso. Lisanna esta manteniendo mucho su distancia conmigo, vaya si cuando éramos novios no se separaba de mi brazo. Ella esta diferente ¿Será por el accidente?_"- se decía Natsu, igualmente notando esas pequeñas pero resaltantes diferencias.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que un hombre de apariencia dudosa llevaba siguiéndolos a distancia desde hace minutos

-Pero que suerte, los dos van juntos y van directo al parque, justo como lo quería Erigor-sama, será mejor que se lo informe-

El sujeto se detuvo y empezó a llamar por radio a su líder –Jefe, los objetivos dos y tres van rumbo al parque-

-_Excelente, pronto todas las piezas estarán en su lugar y empezará la diversión. Natsu Dragneel va a ser destruido por completo_- respondió Erigor con malicia, pero entonces habló con un tono de voz normal –_Oh, me parece que el convivio ya mero va a empezar, te encargo que te asegures de que los dos no se desvíen. Cambio_-

Ni Natsu, ni su acompañante tenían la mas mínima idea de que en el parque un convivio estaba apunto de empezar.

* * *

_En el parque Rave Master_

Un chico esperaba pacientemente en las afueras del parque. Resaltaba sobre todos los demás por su apariencia; unos zapatos bien lustrados, un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa igualmente de vestir en tono azul con rayas negras verticales, mientras que su largo cabello negro estaba brillante y peinado en forma de una cola de caballo.

-"_Me pregunto si habré hecho bien, quizás debí de haber ido a buscarla_"- se decía a si mismo una y otra vez, hasta que un par de personas que había estado esperando llegaron haciendo escándalo.

-Hey Alzack, al fin damos contigo- le gritó Max quien venia vestido muy rockero, con su chaleco de cuero favorito y pantalones apretados.

El acompañante de Max, se acercó a Alzack y le hizo la observación –Oye ¿Por qué tan arreglado? ah, para que pregunto, de seguro es por que verás a Bisca-

Alzack se impresionó mucho – ¡Warren eres increíble! Le atinaste a la verdad-

Max suspiró y se explicó –Todo mundo sabe que Bisca te gusta, todo mundo menos ella. Pero descuida, hoy que salgas con ella, se dará cuenta-

-Entonces todo el mundo lo sabe, ugh si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento- se expresó con inseguridad el tímido chico, pero entonces apenas reaccionó – ¿¡Dijiste que voy salir con ella! Yo creí que todos saldríamos como amigos, oh dios mío, e-estoy muerto ¡MUERTO! N-no s-s-s-se como le voy a hacer- dijo poniéndose muy nervioso casi entrando en pánico.

-Tranquilo, no estarás solo, esto será como una cita triple- le dijo Warren pasando su brazo por la espalda del vaquero.

-¿C-C-cita tri-ple?-

Max sonrió con satisfacción –Lucy y yo, Cana y Warren, tu con Bisca. Así nos dividiremos, cada uno con una chica ¡Será genial!-

El chismoso rubio y el enfermero se pusieron a frotar sus manos y a reír como malos de película de acción para niños.

Alzack los acusó señalándolos con el dedo -¡Ustedes son maléficos, esto lo planearon desde un principio!-

-Oye descuida, no es que queramos nada en serio con ellas, de hecho solo simularemos ya que nuestro propósito va mas allá, lo que queremos es popularidad- le dijo Warren.

-En el parque habrá mucha gente ¿Qué crees que pensaran de nosotros cuando nos caminando junto con esas bellezas? Mwahaha – Max se empezó a reír maniacamente a la vez que se imaginaba caminando por el parque abrazando disimuladamente a Lucy por la cintura a la vez que todos en el parque lo miran con admiración y envidia

-Max, estás lunático- le dijo el chico que no compartía el mismo punto de vista

-¡Nos van a ver como unos ganadores! Nuestras vidas cambiaran, cuando me tope con gente en la calle me va a decir "Oye, tu eres el sujeto que andaba con la preciosura de cabello negro". Seré respetado por todos- habló Warren sintiendo la grandeza.

-Chicos, me dan pena- les dijo el Conell con una cara de decepción.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de allí el grupo de las chicas ya casi llegaba al parque.

Lucy lideraba al frente con una mirada normal y una postura relajada que encubría bien que en realidad andaba pensando en cosas serias. Cana quien venia vestida de colores muy llamativos se mostraba muy emocionada con la expectativa de ver a Laxus. Bisca, la que mas arreglada andaba era todo lo contrario de Cana; un manojo de nervios e inseguridad reflejada incluso en su paso. Finalmente Juvia tenía la mirada triste y fija en el suelo y solo se dedicaba a seguir a las demás sin fijarse bien por donde caminaba ni en sus alrededores.

-¡Ya quiero ver a Laxus! Ay cada vez que lo tengo frente a mis ojos me siento llena de vitalidad, como que su genialidad se me pega al estar cercas de el- explicó la "enamorada" Cana empezando con exageraciones.

-Cana, se nota que te traes algo en la cabeza- comentó Lucy interesada en la reacción de la Alberona.

Cana sonrió con confianza y alzó un puño al aire -Claro, estoy preparada para impresionar a ese papacito. Hoy le mostraré cuanto le convengo-

Lucy se percató de que Cana le ponía sufijos al Dreyar como "guapo" y "papacito", esto se le hacia algo muy extraño y ya estaba sospechando de las razones de Cana

-Um Cana, si no es muy atrevida la pregunta ¿Qué te gusta de Laxus?-

-Och ¡Pero que pregunta Lucy! Solo míralo, esta bien guapo, tiene un cuerpazo y además es un ganador y todo un líder natural ¡Lo tiene todo!-

Las sospechas de Lucy eran verdad y por el bien de Cana se las hizo saber –Oye amiga, se me hace que estas encaprichada con la imagen de Laxus, mas que con su verdadero hombre interior-.

Bisca entró a la conversación, ya que también había notado esa tendencia de Cana –Es verdad, pareciera como si solo estuvieras viendo el Laxus de afuera-.

-¡Laxus también es bueno por dentro! Es solo que…que casi nadie se da cuenta, pero miren, este convivio es prueba de que el es generoso- defendió la pelinegra a Laxus con fervor.

-Bueno Juvia ¿Y tu que piensas?- le cuestionó Bisca a la mas seriecita

-Um, Juvia no sabe nada- respondió con apatía la Loxar sin siquiera verlas a la cara.

-Ya Juvia-chan, relájate todo saldrá bien, te vamos a apoyar con lo de Gray- le aseguró Cana y entonces le dio una palmada en la espalda a Bisca –Así como ayudaremos a Bisca en su cita jeje-

Bisca puso cara de confusión y arqueo una ceja -¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? No se de que hablas, si yo vengo al convivio-

-Agh, Bisca, solo mírate, se ve que quieres llamar la atención de alguien cuyo nombre es Alzack- comentó Cana con atrevimiento

Y es que la chica del oeste venia muy arreglada, era la única que traía falda en lugar de pantalón, aparte de un suéter verde. Su rostro traía un poco de maquillaje para resaltar sus rasgos y el cabello lo llevaba planchado y con un par de broches del oeste.

-¡Cana! Y-y-yo solo quiero que el- la peliverde se quedó sin palabras, por una sencilla razón: a diez metros de ella se encontraba Alzack acompañado de Max y Warren.

-Quieres que el se fije en ti. Bueno vamos a que así sea- le instó la Alberona tomándole de la muñeca y caminando con pasos rápidos. Lucy y Juvia no dudaron y la siguieron también.

-¡Hey chicos, ya llegamos!- les gritó Lucy saludando con ambos brazos.

-¡Ya llegaron!- exclamaron los tres, aunque de manera distinta (Max y Warren con felicidad y Alzack con miedo).

-Jeje bola de irresponsables, nunca nos dijeron si iban a pasar por nosotras- les reclamó Cana jugando.

-Lo lamentamos- se disculpó Alzack tomándose la reprimenda muy en serio.

-Ya tranquilo es solo un decir, ten para que te pongas feliz- le dijo la chica jalando a Bisca y aventándosela al chico, la Mulan empezó a trompicarse pero Alzack dio un paso al frente y abrió los brazos para detenerla, el resultado fue que sin querer midió mal y terminó abrazándola.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó primero con algo de inhibición, pero al darse cuenta de que estaban muy juntos se puso rojo y la soltó –Ah lo siento-

-Descuida estoy bien- le respondió, no obstante cuando alzó la cabeza se quedó paralizada –"_Que guapo viene hoy Alzack_"-

-"_Bisca se ve tan hermosa_"- pensó Alzack quedándose pasmado a la vez que admiraba el rostro de su amada.

Las atrevidas miradas de los dos ahora se cruzaron, ambos se ruborizaron y voltearon a ver a otro lado avergonzados.

-Eh, e-espero y todos nos divirtamos- le comentó Bisca muerta de la pena, cruzando los brazos sobre su espalda y moviendo los hombros de enfrente hacia atrás

-C-claro, a-aaaaaa eso vinimos después de todo je- le dijo Alzack jugando con sus dedos y dando pataditas al frente igual de nervioso e inhibido que ella.

_-"Son tan tímidos, pero bien que se gustan"- _pensó Lucy sonriendo conmovida.

-Yosh, ya faltan como cinco minutos para que empiece esto. Apurémonos y vayamos al centro del parque que traigo algo para Laxus- les señaló la impaciente y revolucionada Cana.

-Ok, vamos pues- asintió Lucy, tras lo cual el grupito se dirigió al centro de este parque cuya principal característica era el tamaño, en si era el parque mas grande de la ciudad.

* * *

_A unas ocho cuadras del parque_

Un par de secuaces de Erigor caían atarantados al suelo con chipotes en la cabeza, acontecía que una chica los había golpeado con una barra de hierro.

-¿Por qué intentaron agredir estos delincuentes? Yo creo querían asaltarme, aunque se me hace muy temprano para que alguien intente ese tipo de delito- dijo esta mujer lanzando la barra a un lado

-Veamos pues de que se trata tu convivio Laxus- pronunció con seriedad continuando en su camino, era su responsabilidad vigilar el comportamiento del nieto del director, por que ella era la prefecta de la escuela.

* * *

_De vuelta al gran parque_

Juvia caminaba detrás de sus compañeros, seguía con el ánimo decaído y de plano estaba empezando a sentirse muy sola. Alzack y Bisca caminaban muy nerviosos de lado a lado mientras que Max sospechosamente iba muy cercas de Lucy, como Warren de Cana, por lo que ella era la que al parecer andaba de sobras.

-Juvia, en cuanto lleguemos a con Laxus, te doy unos consejos con respecto a Gray, tenme paciencia- le aseguró Cana volteando hacia atrás al darse cuenta del desanimo de la Loxar.

Juvia cerró los ojos y suspiró –Juvia se siente sola-

Caminar con los ojos cerrados suele tener sus consecuencias y Juvia no se escapó, cuando caminó cinco metros se desvió tanto del camino que se impactó con un poste, dándose en la mera frente – ¡Ouch!- la desafortunada chica cayó de sentón y se agarró la cabeza

Sus compañeros se asustaron al oírla gritar y se dieron la vuelta-¡Juvia!-

No obstante, una persona les gano en la movida y ofreció su mano a la chica –Oye, deberías ser mas cuidadosa, "muñeca blanca"-

El dolor de Juvia desapareció al momento en que escuchó esa voz, se quitó las manos de la cabeza y volteó hacia atrás que es donde estaba ese chico, el único que la llamaba con ese sobrenombre – ¡Gray-sama! usted vino-

-Claro, no podía dejar venir sola a la chica que tanto quiero- le aseguró el Fullbuster ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Oh Gray-sama, Juvia pensó que usted ya no la quería- se explicó la Loxar, feliz de que el chico hubiera venido al convivio solo por ella.

Gray inhaló mucho aire y tras inflar sus pulmones, suspiró lentamente por la boca, entonces rodeó la espalda de Juvia con un brazo y ahora si viéndola a los ojos le habló con claridad

-No pienses eso, mira Juvia, se que me he portado mal contigo últimamente, pero te prometo que te voy a confesar por que lo he hecho-

Lucy entendió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos -Eh, supongo que debemos irnos- les dijo amistosamente.

-Aww, espera Lucy, que esto se pone bueno- se quejó Max quien estaba bien metido en la conversación de Gray y Juvia.

-¡Pero nada! Vámonos a buscar a Laxus- ordenó Cana con autoridad jalándolo de la oreja. Entonces el grupito se fue tras ella dejando a Gray y Juvia solos.

-Ahora si Gray-sama, Juvia le escucha-

-Mira muñeca, mejor mañana te digo, hoy vamos a disfrutar del convivio ¿ok?- propuso el

-A Juvia le parece bien- le dijo contenta de la vida con que Gray la tratara con cariño e interés.

-Vamos pues a la inauguración- dijo Gray, entonces tras darle un tierno beso en la mejilla la tomó de la mano y se fue con ella. Aun se sentía mal, pero ya estaba controlando sus emociones, quería que ella estuviera feliz este día, por que el ya sabia que quizás esta sería la ultima vez que estuvieran juntos. Había que disfrutar, por que mañana podría ser un dia trágico.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el centro del parque_

Laxus se encontraba de pie debajo de una plataforma que se había instalado y allí es donde el se subiría para inaugurar su gran celebración.

-Ya va a ser hora- dijo viendo su caro reloj de bolsillo.

De pronto una voz femenina que no era la de Evergreen llamó si atención a gritos -¡Hey Laxus!-

El rubio guardó su reloj y se concentró en su vista en la joven que caminaba apresurada a con el –"_Vaya es esa chica que siempre se me queda viendo, espero no venga a fastidiar_"-

Cana se colocó frente al rubio, ya al tenerlo frente a frente, su autoconfianza se transformó en timidez, de modo que ya no pudo expresarse como la chica segura de si misma que suele ser –Ho-hola Laxus que tal-

Laxus no contestó nada, no le interesaba platicar con una chica común en estos momentos tan importantes –Mmh, oye estoy ocupado-

-Lo se, yo solo quiero darte esto- le dijo algo inhibida entregándole una hoja –Son unas ideas para el convivio que vas a hacer-

Laxus tomó el papel de las manos de ella y lo leyó rápido. Cana ya pensaba que no le interesaban sus ideas cuando el Dreyar sonrió

-Oye, son muy buenas, creo que podría utilizar algunas-

-¿¡En serio!- preguntó ella sonriendo de lado a lado, siendo sorprendida por el chico

-Si, me gustan. Um me disculparas pero ya ha llegado el momento de que inicie, muchas gracias Cana- le agradeció el rubio acordándose del nombre de ella.

-Este…um, esta bien, haber si podemos conversar después- le dijo Cana ya con mas confianza, entonces le sonrió una vez mas y le guiñó el ojo, a continuación la Alberona se alejó de la plataforma y al ver a sus compañeros hizo una señal de victoria.

-Vaya, esta chica es rara, pero esa manera en que me trata es diferente a como las chicas me suelen tratar- habló el Dreyar en voz baja

Sin embargo una chica lo había estado espiando y salió de su escondite para abordarlo –Le gustas, esa es la respuesta-

-Evergreen ¿De donde rayos saliste?-

-Eso no importa. El punto es que esa Cana esta interesada en ti y allí esta tu oportunidad, ella te va a amar y hacerte feliz si le das una chanza- le instó Evergreen tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón como de costumbre.

Laxus defendió su postura nuevamente -Silencio. Mi oportunidad es la de ganarme a Lucy, con ella a mi lado ya estaré completo y mi felicidad vendrá al destruir al odioso Natsu-

En eso, Fried subió a plataforma para darle un recordatorio al Dreyar -Laxus, ya es hora-

-Bien, dile a Bixlow que prepare los cañones, vamos a empezar con una gran sorpresa- le dijo al peliverde, tras lo cual subió a la plataforma.

-Uff, pero que testarudo. Lucy nunca lo va a querer- comentó Evergreen decepcionada

* * *

_Mientras tanto en las afueras del parque_

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?- se preguntaba Natsu atónito, se podía ver que el gran parque estaba mas que lleno de lo normal y no sabía por que.

-Natsu, esto me da mala espina. Quizás deberíamos irnos- le comentó Lisanna sintiéndose intimidada, como apenas había despertado ayer, se sentía incomoda con mucha gente.

-No. Tus hermanos dijeron que debes de hacer todo lo que hacías antes, tienes que agarrar confianza en ti misma. Vamos- Natsu jaló a su amiga de la muñeca para que lo siguiera.

Lisanna tragó saliva y puso una expresión de angustia –Siento que no debería de estar aquí, no puedo explicar por que-

-Es tu imaginación. Vas a recuperarte, tu dijiste que vas a empezar de nuevo y se que podrás superar cualquier obstáculo- le animó Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien- asintió ella, pero siguió dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en Natsu

-"_El sonríe, pero lo hacepara apoyarme y darme confianza. En sus ojos puedo ver que el tiene un problema ¿Le habrá hecho algo esa Lucy? ¿O el es el que habrá cometido un error?_"-

* * *

_Nuevamente en el centro del parque _

Laxus observaba a la multitud congregada alrededor de la plataforma central, la asistencia era mejor de lo que había esperado, de seguro algunas personas ajenas se habían infiltrado, pero eso no le importaba mucho, el tenía sus objetivos muy claros.

El Dreyar tomó un micrófono y gritó a través de este con vigor -¡Quienes quieren divertirse!-

Los presentes gritaron como locos alzando los brazos. Laxus se complació en ello y volvió a dirigirse a ellos en palabra –Pues aquí lo harán, hay comida gratis, juegos y concursos con premios, aquí nadie saldrá perdiendo por que todo mundo se divertirá a lo grande- afirmó con confianza, entonces señaló con su dedo índice adonde estaba unos cañones hechizos –Pero empecemos con una sorpresa que les he preparado ¡Lluvia de camisetas!-

Los cañones que estaban en plataforma empezaron a disparar camisetas y blusas echas bola, más no eran camisetas comunes, eran de marca y gran calidad.

Todos los presentes se emocionaron y se esmeraron por atrapar alguna prenda.

-Debo de obtener una- decía Max, pero un par de sujetos gordos lo estaban aplastando con sus cuerpos.

-No agarro nada- se quejaba Warren incapaz de ganar ni una sola

Alzack vio una prenda caer y tras medir su trayectoria logró atraparla –Lo logré- dijo desenrollándola para ver que era y se decepcionó al ver que era una blusa verde.

Pero se le prendió el foco cuando observó como Bisca intentaba en vano atrapar alguna prenda, ya que había sujetos muy oportunistas que siempre ganaban todo.

El de largo cabello negro fue a con ella y con una mano sobre la nuca le habló nervioso –O-oye Bisca, atrapé algo para ti-

La chica tomó la prenda y le agradeció hablando con muchas pausas -Ah Alzack. Muchas… gracias… es hermosa-

-"_No tanto como tu_"- pensó el chico del oeste incapaz de quitarle el ojo

-Perdón ¿Ibas a decir algo?- preguntó notando como parecía querer abrir la boca

Le chico puso una sonrisa falsa y obligó a sus ojos a que vieran a otro lugar -No nada-

La lluvia de ropa terminó, había sido bastante, por lo que muchos quedaron satisfechos.

El rubio cogió de nuevo el micrófono con entusiasmo -¿Les gustó? ¡Pues eso es solo el principio, esperen nuevas sorpresas! Ahora, diviértanse-

El rubio colocó el micrófono y se dio la media vuelta mientras que muchos de los presentes coreaban su nombre, algo que solo elevó su ego –"_Esto me está gustando, apuesto a que Lucy esta muy impresionada conmigo_"-

-Laxus es genial- decía Cana maravillada con la sorpresa de Laxus. Pero Lucy se sentía de otra manera, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las palabras del Dreyar, su mirada estaba en la pantalla de su celular en el que estaba abierto un mensaje que el acababa de llegar:

"_Odiada Lucy, se que estas en el parque y se que es lo que estas haciendo. Veo que has escuchado mis consejos y te has olvidado de Natsu, sabia decisión por que el me pertenece. Ahora bien, se que eres bien zorra (a veces tu sola manera de vestir te delata ¡vieja pelada!) así que supongo que no batallaras en conseguirte otro novio ja ja ja. _

_Atte.: "La dueña del corazón de Natsu"_.

_-"¿Qué no me costó que Natsu fuera mi novio? ¡Me costó mucho!"- _pensó la Heartphilia sintiendo un fuego arder en su interior, entonces salió de la aglomeración y fue a sentarse en una banca.

En la multitud, Max suspiraba decepcionado –Maldita sea, no atrapé nada-

Warren fue a con su nuevo mejor amigo –Yo tampoco, pero al menos somos populares-

-Claro, con nuestras amigas…un momento ¿Dónde están Cana y Lucy?- se preguntó el rey del chisme al darse cuenta de que habían sido abandonados, acto seguido se tiró de rodillas y gritó al cielo – ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Mi popularidad!-

Y es que Cana había alcanzado a notar que la Heartphilia se había retirado del grupo, motivo por el que fue a ver que sucedía –Deberías de estar pasándotela bien-.

Lucy le mostró su celular -Lo se. Pero con algo como esto es difícil hacerlo-

La alcohólica de Fairy Tail leyó el mensaje y se encolerizó – ¡Pero que le pasa a esta vieja! Pero que coraje me da ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarte de esa manera?-

Escondido detrás de un árbol se encontraba Erigor espiando a las dos –"_Jeje, creo que otra vez me pasé con mi vocabulario, pero no puedo evitarlo. Bah no importa, con que se la crean esta bien_"-

-¡No se quien sea, pero ni crea que me voy a dejar! - exclamó Lucy algo indignada por el mensaje.

Cana se sorprendió ante las palabras de Lucy -¿Qué estas diciendo Lucy? Estas olvidando lo que sucedió ayer con Natsu, recuerda que el jugó contigo, eso es imperdonable-

Lucy se veía algo enojada por el mensaje pero también se veía con más fuerza de voluntad, no estaba de humor como para lamentarse, quería luchar.

-Cana, he estado pensando todo el día en una sola cosa y ya me he convencido de darle una oportunidad de que se explique. Por la manera en que me buscó ayer, siento que aquí hay un malentendido, así que quiero escucharlo haber si es verdad…que me ama-

-"_Vaya, sea quien sea la loca que le haya mandado el mensaje de odio a Lucy, se le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Como que Lucy se puso algo celosilla y ahora quiere dar pelea. Esto es tan inesperado, Lucy ha de querer mucho a Natsu para estar dispuesta a arreglarse con el a pesar de lo que hizo. Lucy es una chica tan buena_"- se quedó pensando la Alberona muy impresionada con el cambio de actitud de la Heartphilia quien a pesar de ser la ofendida y la lastimada, era la que estaba echándole ganas.

Erigor por su parte seguía muy confiado –"_Pues ya es muy tarde "vieja pelada", ahora todo está en marcha para que Natsu te destruya contra su propia voluntad. No lo vas a querer ver nunca jamás_"-

* * *

_Con Laxus y sus amigos_

-Todo mundo se esta divirtiendo- le comentaba Laxus a sus tres mejores amigos a la vez que se tomaba una cerveza, viendo como todos sus invitados (entre ellos algunos de los secuaces de Erigor se la pasaban al cien).

-Mira Laxus, incluso Gray y su novia andan muy felices de la vida- le señaló Bixlow, ya que a unos diez metros estaban los dos enamorados jugando juntos a un juego de tiro al blanco.

-Si que han aguantado. La verdad no se que le vio Gray a esa chica, que deshonra, Juvia es una ex Phantom, es un ser inferior, no es una esplendorosa Hada-

Evergreen se acercó al balde donde estaban las cervezas y cogió una, acto seguido se marchó molesta, pero con un pensamiento en su mente –"_Juvia es mas Fairy que tu Laxus"_-

-Como que ya va siendo hora de separarlos ¿no crees Bixlow? Me da asco verlos juntos y felices- dijo el rubio con malicia dispuesto a revelarle a Juvia sobre la apuesta frente a su novio.

Fried se acercó a Laxus y le detuvo –Erigor ha mandando un mensaje, dice que Natsu y Lisanna ya se dirigen al centro parque-

Laxus se contentó en demasía –Excelente, hoy todo esta saliendo a la perfección. Mi momento de gloria ha llegado, esa Lisanna ha despertado justo a tiempo, con ella podré crear el malentendido más grande de todos los tiempos. Lucy quedará destrozada y yo la consolaré- dijo con anticipación, hablando tan desesperado que quedaba claro que estaba obsesionado en demasía con la rubia de la familia Heartphilia.

El precavido Fried veía mas allá de los asuntos, por lo que advirtió a si líder -Laxus, ten cuidado, si las cosas salen más te harás muchos enemigos-.

-No seas negativo Fried, todo saldrá bien y al final todos quedarán felices: Lucy y yo, Natsu y la hermanita de Mirajane- relató ignorando por completo la existencia de Cana.

Fried abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal y sintió una opresión en el pecho –"_Lo había olvidado, Lisanna es la hermana de Mirajane_"-

Esa sensación molesta apareció de nuevo dentro de Fried, por que cada vez que pensaba en Mirajane sentía un piquete en la consciencia, era como si su propio ser interior le preguntara "¿Crees que a Mirajane le agradará lo que estas haciendo?"

Laxus se situó frente a los escalones que lo llevarían arriba de la plataforma -Es hora, hoy todo cambiará para siempre-

* * *

_Finalmente con Natsu y Lisanna_

-Espera Natsu, detente, me estoy cansando- le decía la chica de ojos azules al impetuoso Dragneel quien no dejaba de correr.

Natsu hizo como ella le pidió -¿Tan pronto? Anda vamos a averiguar que esta pasando aquí, es que como que la gente se la está pasando bien con todo esto-

Lisanna se agachó para tomar aire, tantos meses de inactividad habían dejado a su cuerpo con muy mala condición física –Ahorita que íbamos corriendo, vi que unos tipos con apariencia de pandilleros se nos quedaban viendo. Me da miedo que nos quieran hacer algo- le explicó entre jadeos.

-Tienes que divertirte Lisanna, eso te va a ayudar mucho- le recomendó el Dragneel.

Lisanna suspiró y entonces se le quedo viendo a los ojos al salamander –Espera, olvida mi situación por un momento. Hay algo que quiero saber sobre ti-

Natsu hizo una mueca desconcertado con lo que la albina le estaba diciendo.

-Estas fingiendo que estas bien, solo por mi, pero aun no he olvidado quien eres por dentro. Dime ¿Qué te esta agobiando?-

Natsu miró al cielo, no negó que no estaba bien emocionalmente, pero no quería causar controversia –Lisanna, yo no quiero meterte en problemas-

Lisanna se acercó al joven para llamar su atención y hacer que la viera a los ojos –Natsu mírame. Yo sigo siendo la misma Lisanna de siempre, la que siempre te ha apoyado. Aunque el tiempo ha pasado, nosotros seguimos siendo…-

Natsu la interrumpió desesperado-¡Espera, no lo digas! Y-yo no se pensar, ni que decir, menos que voy a hacer- el Dragneel ahora estaba sudando de nervios, no quería seguir lastimando gente y ayer había aprendido que ser impulsivo era una manera en que podia hacerlo.

-Natsu, confía en mí como antes. Quiero darte una mano- le dijo ella sin rendirse en sus intentos de abrir el corazón del chico.

Natsu sintió como esta chica, luchadora y bondadosa irradiaba confianza. Era como si estuviera frente a esa amiga que tanto le hacia falta en esos momentos, una persona que lo quería ayudar de todo corazón. Sin embargo…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Sección especial; Maxi reportes pt. 10**_

**-¡Diez! Gracias a la motivación de tener un nuevo mejor amigo he recobrado las fuerzas para seguirá adelante con mis Maxi reportes. Aun hay mucho camino por recorrer. Oh miren allá, es Fried veamos que está haciendo-**

_Fried se encuentra sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro con concentración, pero al ver que Max se le esta acercando lo guarda_

-¿Sucede algo?-

**-Que tal Fried, sabemos que de los alumnos de tercero eres uno de los mas abordables. Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, empezando con esta ¿Qué estas leyendo? Anda no seas tímido, todos los lectores de mis reportes quieren saberlo-**

-Mmh, bueno, este es un libro sobre el amor, dicen que es el sentimiento máximo que puede sentir un ser humano. Me interesa mucho saber que es y como se manifiesta-

**-Vamos Fried, el amor como todos los sentimientos no es algo que aprendes, es algo que se siente, solo deja que salga lo que tienes dentro-**

_Fried empieza a inquietarse y eso se expresa en su semblante_

-No, no se si sea lo correcto-

-**Amar es tu derecho, puedes leer lo que quieras pero nunca vas a descubrir que es el amor hasta que te convenzas de sentirlo**-

-El amor es un sentimiento riesgoso, he visto ha muchos sufrir por amar. Si rompo mi protocolo y me arriesgo a intentar sentirlo entonces puede que sea mi fin. Es momento de retirarme-

_Fried se va muy sospechosamente y apurado, motivo por el cual deja su libro atrás_

-**Va a caer, ya esta empezando a dudar ¿a que apuestan ustedes lectores? ¿Se decidirá a amar por su cuenta? ¿O será Mirajane la que de el paso definitivo y abra el corazón de este reprimido chico? Aquí Max se despide y les deja la duda**-

_El hoy inspirado Max se retira y no se da cuenta de que el libro de Fried se quedó en el suelo. No obstante la secretaria de Fairy Tail va caminando y se lo encuentra y lee el titulo "Descubre si la amas"_

-Que sorpresa, un alumno anda enamorándose ¿Quién será la suertuda?-

_Mirajane se lleva el libro con ella. Ahora Fried tendrá que arreglárselas sin consejos más que los de su propio corazón. _

* * *

Uff, mis dedos están cansados…terminar este capitulo me tomo mas horas de lo que imaginaba. Crei que seria corto y miren que quedó extenso. Mmh estuvo calmado pero no tuve de otra, a veces quedan asi.

Como habran visto, Natsu y Gray ya se han conscientizado y están saliendo de su "Baka mode" en el que estuvieron durante mucho tiempo, ahora quieren enmendar las cosas y no actuar tan implusivamente.

Natsu anda muy apretado, no quiere herir los sentimientos de Lisanna pero también quiere arreglar su malentendido con Lucy ¿Será capaz de tomar una decision? ¿Cómo saldrá de este sin salir lastimado?

Lisanna dice querer ayudarlo ¿Qué piensa ella de Natsu? ¿Qué cosas recuerda y cuales no? ¿Qué hara al conocer a Lucy?

Loki ha recibido una visita de Virgo que le ha dejado pensando ¿Cómo logrará animarse a hablar con Lucy? ¿Sacrificará sus sentimientos con tal de ayudarla? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siente por ella?

Gray ya esta decidido a decirle a Juvia la verdad y el pobre ya piensa que esta sera la ultima vez en estará junto a su querida novia ¿Hay alguna manera de que sea honesto y al avez no la pierda?

Hay muchas cosas por debatir (Alzack y Bisca, el descubrimiento de Elfman, la consciencia de Fried, Levi desenmascarando a Jet yDroy), pero pues creo que ya he escrito mucho en esta conclusión.

Hoy lamentablemente no les tengo titulo para el siguiente capitulo, pero puedo prometerles que se va a armar un tremendo lio que va sacudir a todo Fairy Tail, aunque mas a los implicados en el plan de Laxus.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este proyecto a pesar de que naturalmente a veces tenga bajones y capítulos largos que pueden ser tediosos de leer. Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	24. Una mano amiga

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Natsu se ha reencontrado con Lisanna y se ha enterado de la amnesia de la que ella sufre, motivo por el cual ha decidido ayudarla a recuperarse. No obstante se ha estresado al no saber como actuar ahora que ella ha vuelto y aparte la desesperacion por recuperar a Lucy le ha puesto en una situación dificil. Gray ha tomado la decisión de decirle a Juvia la verdad. Loki por su parte ha recibido la visita de Virgo quien le pidió ayuda para Lucy.__Por otro lado Gajeel y Levi han detenido a los element four y descubierto a Jet y Droy. Elfman cree haber encontrado su chica especial. __Laxus por su parte ha organizado un convivio y auxiliado por Erigor ha puesto en marcha un plan que implica a Natsu, Lisanna y Lucy, quien a su vez ha decidido que quiere solucionar sus problemas con Natsu. _

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 23, "Una mano amiga"**

_-Natsu, confía en mí como antes-_

Natsu experimentaba una sensación de confort en sus adentros, en los ojos azules de la chica se podía ver que hablaba con la verdad y sus palabras eran como agua refrescante para su agobiada alma. En ella podía ver a una chica que en verdad deseaba sacarlo del hoyo en el que el estaba atrapado, esa era la clase de persona que necesitaba en estos momentos, por que siendo realista, el ya no podía con todos sus problemas por si solo

–Lisanna, es que yo he hecho cosas estúpidas, bueno sabes que siempre he tenido la costumbre. De todos los errores que he cometido, el último fue el peor de toda mi vida- le dijo con pesar al recordar a Lucy.

Lisanna se sintió muy alegre de que el chico le abriera su corazón -Sabes que a mi puedes decirme lo que quieras sin miedo-.

Natsu estaba apunto de ceder y confesarle el embrollo en el que se había metido con Lucy. Sin embargo en su mente empezaron a venir esas palabras de Elfman: "Si le rompes el corazón, yo te romperé el tuyo"

Empezó a sentir un gran peso en sus espaldas, el cual se intensifico al recordar lo que Lisanna le había dicho: "Quiero empezar de nuevo"

El Dragneel ya se daba la idea de lo que quería decir ella y todo estaba comprobado en la frase que ella le había dicho hace unos instantes: "Aunque el tiempo ha pasado, seguimos siendo…"

Ella no había terminado la frase, pero el ya estaba seguro de que esa palabra faltante era "novios". Esto era un gran problema para el, si le decía sobre lo que había entre el y Lucy entonces ella sufriría mucho

-"_No quiero lastimarla, ella ya ha pasado por mucho. No puedo decírselo_"- se dijo a si mismo a la vez que reprimía sus deseos de revelarle sus inquietudes a quien hace años fue su mas confidencial compañera.

La albina notó que el pelirosa estaba luchando contra si mismo y que no lograba dar el ultimo paso. Sin previo aviso la albina se acercó a Natsu y tomó una mano de el entre las dos de ellas, transmitiéndole afecto y calor humano

-Natsu, me parece como si tu fueras el que hubiera olvidado que nosotros-

La respiración del chico se volvió agitada, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, era inevitable, ella lo iba a decir y el no sabia como afrontaría la situación. No es que le aterrara la idea, de hecho el seguía sintiendo algo por ella, nadie olvida todo de un momento para otro y pues el aun recordaba con añoro esos momentos del pasado con ella. Pero como estaban las cosas ahora, era difícil saber como actuar.

-Fuimos y seguimos siendo…- pronuncio ella lentamente casi como lo deletreara a la vez.

Natsu cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, la palabra que pondría todo en una situación incomoda estaba por salir de los labios de ella. El no tendría escapatoria, estaría obligado que decirle todo lo sucedido en su ausencia.

* * *

_En estos precisos momentos en casa de Mirajane_

Elfman a pesar de su apariencia fornida y actitud machista se encontraba efectuando la simple tarea de lavar los platos, para cualquiera se le haría extraño ver a un orgulloso hombre vestido con un delantal lavando los utensilios, mas ese no era el caso de su hermana mayor quien estaba súper familiarizada con la parte humilde que su hermano ocultaba al estar en publico.

-Elfman ¿Como crees que le este yendo a Lisanna?- le preguntó a la vez que se acercaba para ayudarle con el quehacer.

El chico empezó a lavar los platos con más fuerza y apretando los dientes se expresó –Me da miedo que Natsu la lastime ¿Qué tal si el no le corresponde?-

Mirajane sonrió y hasta soltó una risotada –Ay Elfman, se ve que eres tan sobreprotector que hasta piensas cosas sin sentido. Tu sabes que el no puede hacerle algo así-

-Pero nee-chan ¿Qué tal si Natsu espera mas de ella?- preguntó el hombre preocupón

-Jaja, no va a pasar nada, recuerda que a ti te lo dijo primero, ella te dijo "Quiero ver a Natsu, el fue y sigue siendo mi" ¿su que?- le preguntó obligando a que diera respuesta.

Elfman titubeo un poco pero luego dio respuesta -Ella dijo que Natsu era su…-

* * *

_De vuelta con Natsu y Lisanna_

Natsu se caía de sentón contra el concreto, estaba completamente sorprendido, acababa de recibir un gran susto seguido de un "baldazo de agua fría" psicológico, por que jamás se hubiera esperado oír esas palabras –¿A-a-amigos?-

Lisanna dobló su espalda y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas agachando así su cabeza para quedársele viendo al alterado pelirosa –Así es, nosotros somos mejores amigos ¿Por qué te sorprende ello? –

Natsu empezó a sacudir su cabeza a los lados, no podía creerse que ella le hubiera dicho eso ¿Por qué decir que eran amigos en lugar de novios? Era ilógico que ella le dijera eso, tenia que ser un juego ¡Ellos habían sido una pareja! Había sido una relación corta e inocente ¡Pero de cualquier manera había sido un noviazgo!

-Pero Lisanna-

Lisanna hizo un puchero -¿Qué ya no soy una amiga para ti?-

Natsu empezó a negar con las manos -¡Claro que lo eres! Es solo que me tomaste con la guardia baja, no esperaba que me dijeras eso-

-Que raro eres Natsu, pero bueno, como soy tu amiga, me vas a decir lo que inquieta. En mi nueva vida quiero empezar con el pie derecho y creo que la mejor manera es ayudando a los demás, en especial a quienes mas aprecio y quiero- aseguró la chica regalándole una sonrisa al Dragneel.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Natsu se sentía aliviado, era como su un rayo de luz lo iluminará, tenia frente a el a una excepcional chica que estaba dispuesta a auxiliarlo con sus problemas. Como Lisanna no había presenciado el malentendido de el y Lucy, no lo odiaba como todos los demás en Fairy Tail quienes estaban muy disgustados con el

-Lisanna, creo que me has vencido. Te voy a decir que es ese problema en el que me he metido- le dijo convencido de que ella no se lo tomaría mal

En ese momento el sonido de una voz amplificada por micrófono se escucho por todo el parque "_Que suba Lucy Heartphilia_"

Natsu se quedó estupefacto – ¿Ella esta aquí? ¡Lucy esta en este mismo parque!- exclamó el pelirosa con una sensación acida en su estomago.

-_Vamos Lucy, no seas tímida_- volvió a decir la misma voz masculina. Misma que Natsu reconoció.

-¡Es Laxus! Esto me da mala espina, puede hacerle algo a Lucy- dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie –Lisanna, sígueme- le dijo a la de ojos azules quien ni tenia idea de que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

_De vuelta a casa de Elfman_

Mirajane terminaba de explicarle todo a Elfman

-¿Ya ves? Lisanna dijo que Natsu es su amigo, no parece que siga viéndolo como su novio, quizás lo olvidó-.

Elfman dejó salir un suspiro –Tienes razón, me preocupe tanto por ella que perdí la cabeza y no pensé bien las cosas-.

-Te entiendo, lo único que quieres es que nuestra hermanita sea feliz-

-Hablando de eso, hay otra cosa que Lisanna me dijo- reveló el grandote

-Oye, como que Lisanna te tiene gran confianza, te platica todo primero a ti que a mi ¿Qué te dijo pues?- le preguntó dejando de lavar los trastos para escucharlo.

El hermano menor iba a hablar cuando se quedó mudo por unos instantes. Cuando recuperó la voz ya estaba en otra longitud de onda -¡Hombre! ¡Yo nunca se lo dije a Natsu! oh no ¿Y que tal si se arma algo?-

-Elfman contrólate, ya deja de preocuparte por todo- le corrigió Mirajane viendose forzada a regañarlo, era evidente que el grandote últimamente se estaba comportando muy paranoico.

El hombre ya andaba que se comía sus uñas mientras que en su mente creaba situaciones exageradas -O peor aun, Imagínate que Lucy los vea juntos ¡Se armaría un caos! Y tal vez Natsu se ponga como bestia, entonces que se arme una guerra civil en Fairy Tail ¡y todos mueran!-

Mirajane tuvo que gritar para calmar a su hermano fuera de control -¡Elfman! No va a pasar eso, ahorita Lucy debe de estar en su casa mientras que Natsu y Lisanna ya deben de andar en el parque. Así que ya calma tus instintos sobreprotectores-

-Es verdad, es que ando algo estresado, siento que todo da vueltas y me confunde-

-Estas exagerando, te estas comportando muy raro, tan loco como un chico que se esta enamorando- le comparó la hermosa secretaria.

-¡No es verdad! ¡El hombre Elfman nunca estará enamorado! Arrgh- gritó Elfman exasperado y entonces se fue a su cuarto abandonando sus quehaceres.

Mirajane inclinó la cabeza a un lado y alzó una ceja bajando la otra en el proceso –Primero lo encuentro dibujando a las alumnas de Fairy Tail en una cartulina, después anda lavando los platos con prisa, luego me sale con puras teorías paranoicas sobre Lisanna y ahora se puso muy a la defensiva cuando lo comparé con un enamorado. Definitivamente anda comportándose diferente, solo espero no vaya a hacer nada tonto o descuidado- dijo en voz baja preocupándose por el comportamiento inusual del chico, siempre que el perdía la cabeza por alguna obsesión terminaba metiéndose en problemas.

Casualmente la ultima" teoría alocada" de Elfman, coincidía con el plan maestro de Laxus, el cual estaba por cumplirse.

* * *

_Algunos minutos antes en el centro del parque Rave Master_

El convivio proseguía de manera normal, las decenas de personas que habían sido invitadas se la pasaban bien, ya que no faltaba en que pasar el tiempo; puestos de comida, puestos de juegos, todo complementado buena música que creaba el ambiente perfecto para socializar.

Todo pintaba para una gran fiesta.

Por un lado, una joven pareja de enamorados convivían participando en juegos. Precisamente la novia acababa de ganar en el tiro al blanco.

-Gray-sama ¡Juvia lo logró!- festejaba la joven alzando los brazos gozosa por su logro.

-Vaya, eres buena, yo no pude atinarle a ningún blanco- le felicitó Gray dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

La Loxar siendo tímida y modesta no quiso quedarse con todo el crédito -Juvia no lo habría logrado sin los consejos de usted-

El sujeto que atendía el puesto ya tenia una cara de fastidio, resultaba que era uno de los hombres de Erigor y como tal, odiaba ver a parejas acarameladas –Bueno ¿van a querer su premio o que?-

-Claro- respondió Gray, tras lo cual el encargado le entregó a Juvia un peluche importado de Japón.

-Mire Gray-sama, es el peluche de un extraño animalito. Oh tiene escrito su nombre "Plue"- dijo la contentísima chica leyendo la etiqueta del muñeco de felpa.

-¡Juvia ira a probar en otro juego!- exclamó corriendo hacia otro puesto.

-Ahí te alcanzo Juvia- le dijo Gray esforzándose por mostrarse un poco más sonriente de lo habitual, pero en cuanto Juvia se dio la vuelta, se cubrió la cara con una mano

-"_Como quisiera que nosotros pudiéramos seguir unidos y felices como ahorita. Pero no puedo vivir mintiéndote, me cueste lo que me cueste voy a confesarte la verdad sin adulterar. Por que un idiota como yo, no merece a una chica tan noble como tu_"-

Juvia se detuvo y se sonrojó –Ups, Juvia se emocionó tanto que ya le dieron ganas de ir al baño-

-Um, vamos a tener que salir del parque, ya se, déjame te acompaño a una gasolinera donde haiga baños públicos- le dijo Gray recuperándose de su inquietud.

-Muy buena idea, vamos- le respondió ella tomándolo de la mano

No muy lejos de allí se encontraban Alzack y Bisca parados lado a lado, no se miraban a la cara ni se decían nada por que el solo hecho de estar juntos los mataba de nervios. Sin embargo habían observado con atención la conversación entre Gray y Juvia.

-"_Son tan abiertos en su manera de tratarse, no se como le hacen_"- pensó Alzack sintiéndose desafortunado por ser tan tímido.

-"_Son cariñosos, se hablan bonito. Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo_"- razonaba Bisca igualmente lamentando su falta de iniciativa con el chico que tenia a su lado

Alzack volteó a ver la mano de Bisca -"_Si tan solo pudiera tomar su mano_"- se dijo acercando tímidamente su mano a la de ella

Bisca no se dio cuenta de que la mano del vaquero se iba acercando a la de ella, y por mas coincidencia que fuera ella pensaba lo mismo –"_Quiero tomarlo de la mano, como lo hacen Gray y Juvia_"- la chica de cabellos verdes disimuladamente y sin voltear a ver empezó a acercar su mano a con el chico buscando tomarlo de la mano.

El chico notó que la mano de su amada se iba acercando-"_Su mano se esta acercando ¿Acaso me esta correspondiendo?_"-

Las manos de los dos se juntaron entrelazándose con los dedos en un momento completamente maravilloso para los dos.

Ella sintió el calor de la mano de Alzack, era como un sueño hecho verdad –"¡_Lo he logrado, increíble_!"- concluyó queriendo averiguar cual era la expresión en la cara del que amaba secretamente.

Pero la unión duro solo un par de segundos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo la duda se apodero de ellos dos y llegaron a pensar mentalmente "¿Y si esto le incomoda?"

En ese instante los dos separaron sus manos y se quedaron avergonzados, incapaces de explicar el uno al otro lo sucedido, tan apenados estaban que empezaron a hacerse a un lado aumentando el espacio entre ellos.

A cinco metros de allí se encontraban Max y Warren escondidos entre unos arbustos, el primero anotando en un cuaderno y el segundo con una cámara fotográfica.

-¿Lo captaste Warren?-

-Si Max. Creo que esta foto de ellos tomándose de la mano será material para la primera plana- respondió el nuevo agente del chisme.

Max empezó a pensar por unos instantes y luego alzó el dedo índice – ¡Lo tengo! Ahora que lo pienso, podemos usar esa cámara para tomarnos unas fotos con Lucy y Cana. Si las publicamos en el periódico escolar entonces seremos populares-

-¡Eres un genio Max! Jeje, cuando sea popular entonces mas alumnos irán a mi enfermería y eso aparte de darme una oportunidad de aumentar mi cheque, podría hacerme conseguir una novia- se expresó Warren llorando de felicidad a la vez que se imaginaba como alguien popular.

-Vamos a buscarlas- indicó el rubio levantándose.

Los dos no tardaron en encontrar a las dos mujeres, pero se abstuvieron de acercárseles por que notaron que hacia ellas se dirigía un extraño hombre de cabello gris con pantalones holgados y que además portaba enormes cadenas y collares –"¿_Quién demonios es ese pandillero_?"- pensó Max sintiendo desconfianza.

-Lucy no seas atrabancada, no puedes ir con Natsu, el es quien tiene que venir y tirarse a tus pies suplicando que lo perdones- le decía la Alberona tratando de cambiar la decisión de la rubia –Si un hombre jugara conmigo, lo mandaba a volar para siempre-

Lucy se mantuvo firme –Ayer me sentí muy adolorida al momento. Pero conforme me fui enfriando me fui dando cuenta de que Natsu no podría ser tan cruel conmigo. Yo lo conozco y se que no tiene la maldad necesaria para hacer todo eso. Debe de haber un error, un malentendido. Quiero hablar con el-

-Lucy tienes que dejar de aferrarte. Haber ¿Quién es el culpable entonces? No hay nadie mas que Natsu, el te hizo mucho daño y hasta lo admitió-

-El no admitió todas las acusaciones que le hice. A pesar de que me estaba rogando que lo perdonara, el no aceptaba haber hecho todas las cosas horribles de las que me informó mi amigo Laxus-

-No lo defiendas Lucy-

En ese momento Erigor se metió, terminando la conversación –Que tal Cana, sabia que vendrías a este lugar-

-¡Erigor que sorpresa!- le saludó Cana contenta de verlo –Lucy el es mi amigo Erigor-

-M-mucho gusto- respondió la rubia algo forzada, este pandillero se parecía mucho al cartero que muy extrañamente le había entregado la carta de odio.

Precisamente en el momento en que Lucy le iba a hacer la pregunta respecto a si era cartero, la música se detuvo y se escuchó al anfitrión del convivio hablar por el micrófono.

-Que tal invitados ¿Están pasándosela al máximo?- preguntó el rubio a todos. No tardó ni medio segundo en recibir un potente y unánime "Si" por parte de los presentes

-Así me gusta- les habló el Dreyar, para luego proseguir –Hoy les tengo unas sorpresas mas. Pero antes quisiera invitar a una gran chica a que suba a esta plataforma-

Cana se alegró y empezó a sacudir a Lucy -¡Me va a llamar a mi! Lo se, estoy segura de que soy yo- se expresó muy confiada en que sus ideas le habían conseguido el favor del rubio.

-¡Que suba Lucy Heartphilia!- exclamó Laxus a todo pulmón señalando con el dedo en la dirección donde estaba parada la mencionada.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Lucy confundida poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho refiriéndose a si misma con ese ademan. Enseguida volteo a ver a su amiga Cana, esta desviaba la mirada a un lado y bajaba la cabeza desilusionada

– ¿Cana estas bien?- le preguntó sintiendo compasión por ella

-El quiere que subas tú, hazlo- le respondió con voz triste tomando asiento en la banca que estaba detrás de ellas, la pobre estaba muy decepcionada en que por mas que intentaba, no lograba tener la atención del chico que le gustaba.

-Vamos Lucy, no seas tímida- le instó Laxus hablándole directamente a la chica que ahora era el centro de atención.

La Heartphilia no tuvo opción y empezó a abrirse camino entre las masas, a la vez que recibía aplausos de los más decentes y piropos de los pervertidos que se sentían atraídos por sus espectaculares proporciones que sin duda llamaban mucho la atención.

Ella a pesar de sentirse incomoda con que todo el mundo la viera, logró llegar hasta enfrente de la plataforma y se encontró con que no había escaleras.

Pero Laxus ya la estaba esperando hincado y ofreciéndole la mano -Sujétate fuerte- le dijo a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a subir a plataforma. Los dos se colocaron en medio de la plataforma y en ese momento el hombre volvió a hablar por el micrófono

-Observen con atención, admiren a la rubia que esta a mi lado ¡Esta es una mujer fuerte!-

Ya abajo todos empezaron a hacer escándalo. Erigor particularmente sonrió y Cana se angustió aun mas pensando que era débil y que por ese motivo Laxus no la había llamado.

Por otro lado, afuera del círculo de gentío se encontraban Natsu y Lisanna quienes corriendo apenas habían llegado.

-Allí están- dijo Natsu viendo a la plataforma que destacaba desde una distancia considerable.

_-"¿Esa es Lucy?"- _se preguntó Lisanna observando a la chica que había hecho brillar el rostro de Natsu cuando este había hablado sobre ella.

-Tengo que llegar hasta el frente- dijo Natsu caminando hacia la muchedumbre congregada alrededor de la plataforma.

Lisanna se sintió incomoda de que el pelirosa la estuviera dejando atrás y mas por que un par de tipos la estaban volteando a ver con miradas de deseo y sonrisas lujuriosas

-Espera Natsu, no me dejes- le dijo corriendo a con el.

Natsu intentaba abrirse espacio entre las masas, pero entonces escucho la voz de Lisanna y se regresó -¿Quieres venir? Entonces toma mi mano, por que esta difícil pasar entre tanta gente-

-Está bien- le dijo la albina apretando la mano del chico con firmeza volteando a ver de nuevo a esos dos tipos libidinosos no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Descuida, si alguien se atreve a tocarte o decirte algo, lo mando al hospital- le aseguró el pelirosa percatándose de la expresión de temor que ponía ella – ¡Ok, sujétate bien que vamos a entrar!- le advirtió a continuación, dispuesto a llegar a con Laxus y Lucy.

Sin más tiempo que perder empezó nuevamente a buscar abrirse camino entre la apretada gente.

Un chico de cabello espigado se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de ver – ¿Acaso eran Natsu y Lisanna? ¡Lisanna ha vuelto!-

Erigor se le acercó a este chico –Mira nadamas Kageyama, hace años que se veía una escena así, la niñita que siempre defendía de Natsu ha regresado y esta vez ni ella podrá salvarlo, por que ella formara parte del juego jeje-

Kageyama puso un rostro de desconcierto –Nunca me dijiste que estabas planeando esto contra Natsu, tu solo me dijiste que ayudarías a Laxus a impresionar a esa rubia Lucy-

Erigor suspiró y luego lo agarró del cuello –Mira Kage, te perdoné aquella vez en que me quebraste una botella en la cabeza, te sugiero que no pruebes mi paciencia de nuevo, por que si me vuelves a traicionar no te la vas a acabar-

Kageyama apretó los dientes y entonces se libero del agarre del líder pandillero – ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó sintiéndose como un tonto, ahora entendía que lo que Erigor quería era perjudicar a Natsu y Lisanna –"_Debo de hacer algo_"-

Ya en plataforma, el rubio continuaba con su discurso –Veo caras de desconcierto en todos ustedes. Quizás se pregunten que tiene de fuerte esta hermosa mujer-

Lucy empezó a sentirse muy apenada, nunca había sido el punto de atención de tantas personas –L-La-Laxus, detente me estas avergonzado frente a todos- le pidió en voz baja.

Laxus alzó su voz aun más fuerte – ¡Pues se los diré! Ella ha soportado a un padre autoritario que vez tras vez ha intentado manejar su vida-

Algunos de los presentes empezaron a aplaudirle a Lucy impresionados por lo que Laxus les decía, quien no se detuvo allí

-Y no solo eso; también ha soportado los acosos de un pervertido…-

-Hey yo casi no acoso a Lucy- le interrumpió Bixlow parándose a un lado de su líder.

Laxus rodó los ojos y le habló al oído –Estoy hablando de Leo-

A continuación el Dreyar continuó alabando a la chica –Les decía, ella ha soportado a un chico que se hace pasar por un caballero cuando lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ella ¡Wow ni los pervertidos pueden vencerla!-

Lucy arqueó una ceja sin entender a quien se refería Laxus ya que ella nunca había visto a Loki como un pervertido ni un aprovechado.

-Pero lo que mas me sorprende de ella, es su aguante- dijo muy sonriente observando a la gente con detenimiento, pudo ver a Natsu y a Lisanna abriéndose lugar –"_Justo en el momento adecuado_"-

-Que se trae Laxus, quiero que se aleje de Lucy ahora- decía Natsu desesperado buscando llegar hasta el frente, pero sin soltar a la pobre Lisanna que ya andaba medio mareada de chocar con tantas personas.

-Lucy Heartphilia, ha soportado la angustia de ser utilizada por su propio novio. Así es, me están escuchando bien, un infeliz que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo, se atrevió a convencer a esta pobre chica para que fuera su novia, ella le dio la oportunidad y el nunca le dio amor, solo trajo desgracia a su vida. Pero mírenla ¿Acaso ella se ve destruida? ¡Eso es ser alguien fuerte!-

Muchos de Fairy Tail empezaron a corear el nombre de Lucy, algunos de los que no habían sido invitados también se impresionaron con Lucy e hicieron lo mismo, finalmente los secuaces de Erigor decidieron seguir el juego.

Por otro lado Natsu se detuvo y bajó la mirada, escuchar de nuevo esas acusaciones le llenaban de dolor e impotencia –"_Lucy, yo… yo no quería lastimarte_"-

Para Lisanna no pasó desapercibido ese sufrimiento de Natsu y se sintió angustiada -_"Oh no ¿Acaso Natsu era el novio de esa chica? que me lo diga, que no quiero sacar conclusiones aceleradas"_-.

Lucy empezó a jalar de la manga a Laxus, buscando que le escuchara ya que se le estaba haciendo que todo ya iba demasiado lejos. Pero Laxus la ignoró.

-Lucy es realmente maravillosa, es un ejemplo para todos -Aseguró con calma tratando de sonar empático, no obstante de repente abrió los ojos bien grandes y señaló con el dedo índice al frente – ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío no me lo puedo creer!- exclamó fingiendo estar muy pero muy sorprendido.

Kageyama luchaba por llegar a con Natsu –"_Debo sacarlos de aquí, ese Laxus los ha entrampado, los va a utilizar para algo malo_"- pensaba completamente desesperado, tan emocionalmente alterado se encontraba que se tropezó cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente – ¡Maldición! ¡Natsu aléjate!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas en un ultimo intento de salvarlo.

-¿Que? ¿Alguien me llama?- se preguntó Natsu volteando hacia atrás creyendo haber escuchado un grito de entre la gente, aunque con tanto escándalo y gente aplaudiéndole a Lucy era difícil escuchar bien.

Desde afuera del montón de presentes, Erigor se limitaba a sonreír con anticipación –"_Es tu fin Natsu_"-

Laxus dejó de hacer tanto drama y fue directo a lo que quería -¡El desgraciado que jugó con esta simpática dama se ha atrevido a poner un pie en este convivio!- exclamó con odio hacia el Dragneel señalándolo con el dedo –Aléjense de ese chico de cabellos rosas, dejen que todo el mundo lo vea-

Los que estaban junto a Natsu empezaron a hacerse a un lado, hasta que lo dejaron a el y a Lisanna solos frente a la vista de todos, Natsu estaba paralizado por completo, ni siquiera recordaba que aun no soltaba a Lisanna, cuando se percató de que todos los que lo rodeaban lo veían con miradas asesinas, se puso tan tenso que apretó la mano de Lisanna con fuerza.

-Natsu, suéltame, me duele ¡Natsu!- le gritó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el estaba como estatua observando a Lucy.

-Lucy no- balbuceó el salamander al darse cuenta de que la rubia lo veía con una expresión angustiosa.

Lucy se impactó al verlo – ¿Natsu?- no obstante cuando la rubia lo vio que estaba junto a una chica sintió una sensación incomoda en el estomago y cuando logro percatarse que la estaba agarrando de una mano, se le fueron las fuerzas por completo.

-¡Inconcebible! Mírenlo hasta trajo compañía- habló el de micrófono subiendo el tono de la voz, entonces soltó todo con unos tremendos gritos cargados de odio y resentimiento contra Natsu

-¡El maldito canalla nos esta mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones! ¡El no solo utilizó a la chica para divertirse! Mírenlo el ya la estaba engañando ¡Pero que sinvergüenza, todavía se atreve a venir para presumirle que ya esta con la que quería estar!-

Tras decir esas palabras el rubio se tranquilizó y negando con la cabeza empezó a hablar directamente con el chico –Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, esto no me lo esperaba de ti ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza venir tomado de la mano con tu otra novia? O mas bien dicho "la única que consideraste tu novia"-

Natsu se quedó frió y soltó la mano de Lisanna quien a su vez se agarró adolorida la extremidad que el sin querer le había lastimado.

-Lucy, no es verdad ¡Yo te quiero! Esto…esto es un malentendido ¡Laxus deja de envenenarla!-

Lucy se tapó la boca y dejó salir un sollozo –Natsu ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le preguntó sintiéndose más desconsolada que nunca, ya no podía mas, las pruebas eran irrefutables, no había duda: Natsu nunca la había amado, nunca le había dado una oportunidad de verdad.

-No, Lucy, no lo oigas, por favor déjame explicar todo. No te estoy engañando, solo escúchame- suplicó Natsu sintiéndose en el peor momento de su vida.

Un sujeto de los que tenia cercas le lanzó una piedra a Natsu la cual le dio en la mera frente, abriéndole la ceja -¡Cállate desgraciado!-

Todo el gentío empezó a gritar groserías a Natsu y a Lisanna, aunque mas al chico.

Lucy al parecer quiso decir unas palabras mas, pero su garganta se cerró y en ese momento empezaron a brotar lagrimas acompañadas de fuertes sollozos, su corazón que de por si ya estaba agrietado, terminó rompiéndose en pedazos.

Lisanna se recuperó de dolor y se dio cuenta de algo que la dejó impactada: los labios de el temblaban.

-"_Natsu está sufriendo, tiene miedo _"- razonó sintiendo compasión por el Dragneel, entonces junto sus fuerzas y voluntad para llamar a Lucy

–No escuches a ese tipo rubio. Natsu y yo solo somos amigos ¡No estamos saliendo ni nada!-

Escuchar hablar a la chica con la que Natsu la estaba engañando solo empeoro mas las cosas para Lucy quien ya no pudo mas y salió corriendo llorando desconsolada, bajó la plataforma de un saltó y nunca nadie la pudo detener, solo corrió y corrió perdida en un mundo de lagrimas.

Laxus miró a Lissana despectivamente –Oye ¿Cómo puedes salir con una basura como este canalla? Oh espera, con que razones estas negando que hay algo sentimental entre ustedes, te da vergüenza, claro cualquier chica se avergonzaría de tener un infeliz como novio.

-Deja de calumniar a Natsu, tu eres el único desgraciado aquí- le acusó Lisanna a la vez que sus mejillas se ponían rojas pero de enojo.

En la mente de Natsu seguían pasando una y otra vez las imágenes de Lucy llorando, estas le causaban un dolor indescriptible, no obstante ese dolor pronto se convirtió en ira en contra de Laxus -¡Tu hiciste todo esto! ¡Tu eras el que creo todos los malentendidos!- le gritó con un deseo intenso de hacerlo pagar.

-Jaja, escúchenlo. Ustedes han visto todo ¿A poco yo soy el que lastimo a la chica?- le pregunto Laxus a la gente que ya estaba mas que furiosa con Natsu

-¡El pelirosa es el culpable! ¡Viva Laxus el protector de los inocentes! ¡Abajo el canalla Natsu!- gritaron muchos de los presentes, entre los cuales estaban incluso algunos de Fairy Tail principalmente de tercer grado.

No obstante un grito sobresalió entre todos, el grito de una mujer furiosa. Todos abrieron camino para que pasara, resultó que era Cana quien ardía de furia. La Alberona se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba el Dragneel, entonces se paró justo frente a este y lo miró a los ojos retadoramente

-Quítate de mi camino, voy a hacer pagar a ese maldito engañador- le dijo Natsu con la vista fija en ese chico, ahora entendía que el Dreyar era el que lo había entrampado y arruinado su relación con Lucy, todo era lógico ¡Con que razón había propuesto la apuesta, siempre había sido su plan maestro hacer que el hiriera a Lucy!

-¡El que debe pagar eres tu, escoria!- le gritó Cana en la cara, para entonces darle un rodillazo en las partes bajas que lo dejó tirado y revolcándose contra el suelo. Casi todo mundo aplaudió la audacia de la mujer, incluso Laxus que se quedó muy impresionado con la chica.

-Oye ¿pero que pasa contigo? Lo puedes causar daño grave y permanente- le regañó Lisanna molesta con el traicionero golpe de la furiosa mujer.

Cana ahora la volteó a ver con la misma mirada de odio –Ya te quería ver desgraciada perra-

Lisanna puso una cara de confusión, no recordaba haber visto a esta chica antes -¿De que hablas?-

-No te hagas la tonta, ya leí tus mensajes de odio contra Lucy ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le preguntó acercándosele amenazadoramente –Has causado mucho dolor a mi amiga Lucy ¡Y yo jamás me había sentido tan furiosa en toda mi vida!- gritó apretando los puños.

-Espera, yo no mandé mensajes a Lucy, no se de que hablas- aseguró Lisanna retrocediendo hacia atrás, pero entonces al no ver por donde caminaba piso mal y se tropezó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, quedando completamente indefensa.

-Tu cinismo solo me calienta mas, ahora si vas a ver- le amenazó parándose frente a la asustada hermana de Mirajane.

Laxus observaba a la Alberona con gran admiración, pero admiración de verdad y no falsa como la que había mostrado para con Lucy _-"Wow, esta Cana no es una mujer cualquiera, tiene ese fuego y esa pasión…es increíble"-_

Bixlow se saboreaba a la vez que estaba frente a una de sus fantasías – ¡Pelea de mujeres! ¡Alguien traiga lodo, aceite o gelatina para que ellas luchen!-

Fried cerraba los ojos con fuerza a la vez que ponía una de sus manos sobre el mango de su espada de esgrima, como si estuviera preparado para sacarla –"¿_Por que me molesta esto en mi interior? Siento como si debiera de detener todo esto_"-

Evergreen dormía plácidamente en una banca que estaba en plataforma.

Junto a ella estaba uno de los hombres de Erigor con un vaso de agua en sus manos –"_Lo siento, pero Laxus no podía arriesgarse a que usted armara un escándalo, duerme en paz_"- se disculpaba el pandillero.

-Danos un espectáculo amiga Cana- hablaba el amante de la violencia, Erigor, sacando un cigarro de nuevo.

-¡Vamos levántate! Arreglemos esto de mujer a mujer- le ordenó la chica fuera de control.

Lisanna se puso de pie, pero empezó a retroceder –Todo esto es un malentendido, calma-

-L-Lisanna- habló Natsu con preocupación demasiado adolorido como para ponerse de pie.

-¡Te detesto hija de ****!- gritó Cana alzando el puño para luego dejárselo ir a la cara, Lisanna era muy inocente como para saber pelear y simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero este nunca llegó.

-Ugh, C-Cana- dijo un chico que de ultimo momento había alcanzado a interponerse entre las dos y había recibido el ataque con todo.

-¡Ay no, Kageyama!- exclamó Cana aterrada al ver que había golpeado en la mejilla a uno de sus mejores amigos del bar.

-No ataques a esta Lisanna, ella es una jovencita de buen corazón- le dijo el de cabello espigado aguantándose como los hombres.

Cana se mordió las uñas de una de sus manos y se sintió arrepentida por haberse dejado ir por la ira-¿Que he hecho?-

Laxus observaba complacido a la chica de largos cabellos negros, hacia meses que una mujer lograba sorprenderlo a base de pura actitud –"_Cana podría sustituir a Evergreen en la tribu Raijin en caso de que se rebele contra mi_"- pensó a la vez que tomaba el micrófono de vuelta, a continuación volvió a dirigirse a la gente

–Creo que ya hemos tenido muchas distracciones, ya dejemos a la chica en paz, ella es solo una victima del desgraciado chico de cabello rosado. Así que juzguen ustedes ¿Merece el algún castigo? –

-¡Si!- respondió la mayoría al unísono sintiendo un tremendo odio para con el chico.

-Hombres de Erigor ¡Saquen al maldito y denle su merecido!- ordenó Laxus sin misericordia.

-Maldición, déjenme ir con Lucy- gritaba Natsu mientras era sujetado por tres fuertes simios a cargo de Erigor.

-¡No déjenlo!- gritó Lisanna con fuerzas, pero entonces sintió que un par de manos le agarraban de los brazos y la jalaban sin que nadie se diera cuenta -¡Suéltenme!- gritó, pero entonces alguien le tapó la boca y empezó a meterla a la muchedumbre.

Los simios se llevaron a Natsu quien pese a sus intentos de liberarse, no lo lograba. El chico al fin salió de la vista de todos y nadie supo adonde se lo llevaron.

Laxus sonrió satisfecho con su victoria, ya todo había salido a la perfección y no había mas que hacer –Bien, levante la mano a quien se le antojan unas buenas cervezas ¡pues hoy es su día de suerte, Bixlow saca las hieleras!-.

-Jeje, hagan fila, al cabo hay suficiente para todos- dijo el del casco al a vez que empezaba a sacar hieleras repletas de cervezas de debajo de la plataforma.

-Este hombre es muy generoso ¡Arriba Laxus!- gritó un hombre

-¡Y es un defensor de las victimas como esa chica Lucy!- exclamó una mujer

-¡Es un héroe!-

En ese momento la mayoría de los presentes empezó a alabar el nombre de Laxus, tratándolo como si se tratara de un héroe y un líder.

El Dreyar se sintió como nunca y extendió los brazos con orgullo dejándose adular por las masas, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una figura heroica y respetable –"_Esto es indescriptiblemente maravilloso, quizás es lo que me faltaba para ser completamente feliz. __¡Soy el rey con todo derecho! _"-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en casa de Mirajane._

-¿Por qué no contesta?-

Mirajane marcaba el número de Lisanna, pero ella no le respondía. Esto la empezaba a preocupar bastante.

-Quizás si le marque a Natsu funcione- dijo marcando el numero del Dragneel pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

-Nee-chan. Te ves preocupada- le dijo Elfman entrando al cuarto

-No contestan ¿Y si algo malo les esta pasando?-

Elfman sacó las llaves del auto –Si quieres vamos a echarles una vuelta, la verdad es que me da miedo que Lisanna se meta en problemas-.

-Espera un poco Elfman, recuerda que también debemos de dejarla ser libre para que se recupere de su situación-

* * *

_No muy lejos del parque Rave Master_

Gerard conducía su lujoso auto lentamente por una calle poco transitada, hoy su jornada de trabajo había terminado temprano y podría relajarse en su casa o mejor aun; visitar a su novia.

Pero en un momento se percató de algo que le llamó mucho la atención; una pelirroja andaba caminando sola por la calle y se veía que traía prisa, viéndola con mas cuidado se dio cuenta de que era su persona favorita: ¡Erza!

Erza avanzaba concentrada, cuando escuchó que un auto le pitaba, volteando hacia atrás se llevó una sorpresa -¡Gerard!-

-¿Necesitas transporte?- le preguntó el peliazul parando el coche a un lado de la banqueta.

* * *

_De vuelta al parque, precisamente en las orillas de este_

Gray y Juvia regresaban de nuevo la parque, ella muy contenta de la vida y el muy pensativo.

-Gray-sama, se escucha mucho escándalo- le comentó ella

-Así parece- concordó el Fullbuster, pero entonces al alzar la vista se encontró con una escena muy rara; una turba de pandilleros avanzaba hacia las afueras del parque, además entre estos habían unos simios que al parecer traían agarrado a un hombre de cabellos rosas

-"_Un momento, cabello rosa ¡Natsu!_"-

-¿Sucede algo Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia notando el desconcierto de el.

-Si. Juvia ¿Podrías esperarme en el centro del parque? Tengo un asuntillo que resolver- le pidió poniendo la seguridad de su novia ante todo.

-Gray-sama, Juvia se esta preocupando-

Gray sonrió confiado –Estaré bien, no tardaré mucho-.

-Está bien- asintió ella cediendo a los deseos del chico, entonces empezó a dirigirse al centro del parque

-Juvia- la llamo Gray para que ella volteara desde lejos, entonces resumió todo lo que sentía por ella en una sola palabra –Gracias por todo -.

Juvia no supo ni que contestar, así que simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y continuo con su camino.

En cuanto la Loxar se alejó lo suficiente, Gray se quitó la camisa y se la amarró a la cintura –"_Natsu, el otro día te di la espalda cuando mas apoyo necesitabas. Estamos juntos en esto, si uno cae el otro también, si uno se levanta el otro hará igual_"-

Tras esos pensamientos de lealtad a un amigo, el Fullbuster empezó a caminar en la dirección adonde se había dirigido el montón de pandilleros, iba arriesgar el todo por el todo por que ahora era un hombre diferente, uno que busca remendar sus errores a como diera lugar y luchar por sus seres cercanos; Natsu, Lucy, Erza y en especial su amada Juvia.

* * *

_Mientras tanto cercas del centro del parque donde se llevaba a cabo el convivio._

Bisca lloraba en el pecho de Alzack quien solo la abrazaba con fuerza, ya que no tenía palabras para consolarla.

-Lucy, oh pobre Lucy, ella es tan buena ¿Por qué le pasan tantas cosas malas?- sollozaba sintiéndose herida por la rubia que tan buena amiga se había vuelto para ella.

-Bisca, vámonos de aquí, no tiene sentido seguir en este convivio- le instó el vaquero ante todo consternado por la tristeza de su compañera.

-Esperen- les hablaron Max y Warren acercándoseles a los dos

-Nosotros también nos iremos ya. A Laxus se le ocurrió sacar alcohol y pues así todo se va a poner muy feo- explicó Warren.

Max puso una mano sobre la barbilla y razonó en voz alta –Mmh, juraría que vi muchas personas que no son del instituto Fairy, entre ellos pandilleros. Aquí algo anda mal-.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Max?- cuestionó Alzack interesado en las ideas del chismoso.

-Presiento que esta sucediendo algo a nuestras espaldas. Warren,a partir de mañana hay que mantener el ojo muy pegado a Laxus- dijo el rey del chisme empezando a sospechar del rubio.

Y así los cuatro compañeros de segundo grado se marcharon de la fiesta que ya empezaba a volverse desenfrenada.

* * *

_En el mero centro del parque, donde se lleva a cabo el convivio._

-Kageyama discúlpame- le decía Cana a su amigo quien estaba sentado en el suelo agarrándose el estomago.

-Pegas fuerte amiga- le contestó, pronto logró recuperarse y de inmediato notó dos ausencias –Oye ¿donde están Natsu y Lisanna?-.

-Creo que a Natsu se le echaron unos simios y esa chica de ojos azules, mmh no se, ni me fije con todo este embrollo- explicó la ya calmada Alberona.

-¡Rayos! Debí de haberme quedado mas atento- maldijo Kageyama levantándose y saliendo a correr.

-Ay no puedo creer que halla perdido la cabeza de esa manera, me equivoqué, debí de haber ido a apoyar a Lucy- se dijo a si misma arrepentida, pero entonces una voz masculina le llamó a sus espaldas.

-Cana-san, Laxus quiere verte- le dijo Fried con respeto dándole una mano para que ella se pusiera de pie

-¿E-en serio?- preguntó sorprendida de que el chico de sus sueños la hubiera llamado personalmente por medio de su hombre de más confianza.

Fried se giró de modo que sus ojos quedaron puestos en la plataforma -Acompáñame-

Juvia quien apenas venia llegando, vio a los dos jóvenes caminando juntos y malinterpretó todo –Um ¿Fried-san y Cana-san? Juvia tiene que estar soñando-

Un joven borracho de unos 24 años (de los que se metieron al convivio sin ser de Fairy Tail) se le acercó a Juvia como si la conociera

-¿Quieres soñar amiga? Entonces solo tienes que tomar esto-

La Loxar recibió una botella de whiskey por parte del amistoso sujeto –Gracias pero Juvia no toma-.

Una mujer que también empezaba a caer en los efectos del alcohol le habló a la Juvia

–Anda niña, nadamas te echas unas cuantas de estas y todo tu mundo cambia ¿no es así Johnny?-

El chico ebrio fue a con la mujer y le respondió con un leve beso en la boca –Claro que si Marina, incluso mejora la relación de pareja-.

-Sabes Johnny, creo que debemos de ir al carro- le dijo la chica seductoramente.

-De acuerdo, me muero por demostrarte cuanto te amo de la manera más especial-

Juvia simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos bien grandes, por unos instantes se imaginó a ella y a Gray siendo tan cariñosos y apasionados como esa extraña pareja

-¡Juvia se va a tomar diez!- exclamó segura de que había encontrado una manera de mejorar su relación con Gray.

* * *

_En la plataforma._

Cana subía a plataforma ayudada por Fried, allí en una silla se encontraba Laxus tomándose una copa de vino.

-Anda ve- le dijo el peliverde para luego irse a sentar en una silla localizada junto a la banca donde Evergreen dormía profundamente –"_Vaya, no la había visto desde hace rato, quizás se emborracho y cayó rendida_"-

Cana estaba inmóvil incapaz de ir a con el rubio, también intentaba hablarle pero sus labios estaban sellados, se suponía que en estos momentos debía de estar compadeciéndose de Lucy, pero estar frente al chico que le gustaba siempre le bloqueaba la mente.

Laxus se puso de pie para ir por una cerveza, cuando se percató de que ella estaba de pie atrás de la silla donde el había estado sentado –Vaya Cana, no te había visto-

-Um, eh, pues Fried me dijo que querías verme- le habló con algo de inhibición, detrás de esa mascara de timidez andaba acelerada, prácticamente tenia que regañar a su cuerpo que andaba fuera de control por culpa de las hormonas –"_Corazón deja de latir tan fuerte_"-

Laxus caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella manteniendo una corta distancia de cincuenta centímetros, entonces le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho –Me dejaste sin aliento, lo que hiciste ahí abajo fue algo muy pocas mujeres se atreven a hacer-.

-Bueno, no estoy orgullosa de haber hecho eso, en especial por que ya casi andaba golpeando a una chica indefensa y asustada, quizás ella no tenia la culpa de nada- admitió la Alberona poniendo la vista en el suelo, haciéndosele muy difícil ver al Dreyar a los ojos por largos periodos de tiempo.

El chico fue a una de las hieleras y sacó un par de botellas, entonces regresó a con la estudiante y le ofreció una botella –Pero Natsu si se lo tenia merecido ¿Verdad? Como sea, deberías de estar orgullosa por lo que hiciste, no cualquier defiende a sus amigos con tanto fervor-

En ese momento Bixlow le entregó un papel a Laxus que decía: "_Es el momento, di a los invitados que tu curaras el corazón de Lucy_"

Pero el Dreyar hizo caso omiso a la indicación siendo que el mismo había planeado asegurar a las multitudes que el salvaría a Lucy de la depresión convirtiéndose en su novio

-Laxus, anda apúrate- le dijo el de la gran lengua notando que el jefe había ignorado el recordatorio.

-Ahora no Bixlow- le reprendió fastidiado para luego centrar su atención en la chica que tenía frente a si mismo –Oye ¿Te gusta bailar?-

-Lo hago todo el tiempo, me relaja y es divertido- respondió Cana recordando sus momentos de gloria en la pista del bar.

Laxus sonrió satisfecho y fue a coger su confiable micrófono – ¡Escuchen todos, ha llegado la hora de bailar! ¡Yeah!-

El potente grito del joven de tercer grado, despertó a Evergreen –Um, que rayos, dejen dormir…espera ¿Cuándo me quede dormida?-

-Bixlow pon buena música a todo volumen- ordenó Laxus a su secuaz quien no tuvo otra opción mas que ir a la consola de DJ que Laxus había rentado -Cana, demuéstrame que tan buena eres-

-Lo haré- dijo la Alberona animándose tras haberse bebido la cerveza, encontrando una oportunidad para ganarse a Laxus.

Evergreen se talló los ojos –Laxus va bailar con Cana, debo de estar soñando todavía- la castaña se levantó de su lugar y observó a Fried sentado con cara de aburrimiento –Nah, esto es real, si fuera un sueño tu estarías coqueteándole a la Mira- comentó con descaro, pero como Fried ni caso le hizo decidió entrarle a la fiesta –Bueno me caería bien una buena cerveza, creo que hoy es un día bueno y mas por que Laxus me hizo caso con respecto a Cana-

Fried dejó salir un suspiro, a diferencia de los demás estaba muy incomodo y no lograba entender por que, su mente solo daba vueltas a lo mismo –"_No he fallado a mi sistema de reglas ¿Por qué me molesta tanto entonces? Es como si una parte de mi me quisiera obligar a ponerme en contra de Laxus, en detener sus planes. Esto es confuso y no encuentro la respuesta, si tan solo supiera que es lo que haría una persona recta y de principios, una persona como la secretaria Mirajane, ella es… no encuentro adjetivos para describirla, pero últimamente no puedo dejar de admirarla ¿Sera algo de sentimientos?_"-.

* * *

_En esos momentos, en otra parte del parque bastante deshabitada y oculta_

-Suéltenme, ya déjenme- le decía Lisanna a los dos tipos que se la había llevado, pasando desapercibidos con destreza.

El par de sujetos la soltaron al fin y ella los reconoció al instante, eran esos dos tipos que antes la habían mirado con deseo, pero un momento, ahora que los tenia cerca se daba cuenta de que eran unos simios ¡unos simios ochenteros!

-De cercas se ve mas bonita, Zatou Nii-san - comentó uno de ellos casi babeando al verla.

-Es verdad, hace tanto que no veía a un ejemplar femenino tan fino, Gatou Nii-san- dijo el otro simio que tenia un peinado afro.

-De cercas se ve mas bonita, Zatou Nii-san- repitió el primer simio.

-Aniki, ya dijiste eso antes- le reprimiendo el del afro, luego le hablo a la jovencita –Oye preciosa, ven a pasear en moto con nosotros, te divertirás a lo grande, conocemos unos antros donde los tres nos la podemos pasar súper-.

-No gracias, los simios no son mi tipo- les rechazó Lisanna al segundo de haber recibido la propuesta.

-Mi corazón duele Zatou Nii-san- se quejó el simio que babeaba.

-A mi también Gatou Nii-san. Has herido nuestros sentimientos con tus crueles palabras, se acabó nuestra amabilidad para contigo ¡Vendrás a la fuerza!-

-¡No Kyaa!- gritó la de ojos azules a la vez que el par de simios acosadores se le acercaban.

-¡Zatou, Gatou, compórtense!- les ordenó una voz masculina llegando justo a tiempo.

El par de animales parlantes reconocieron al hombre -¡Kageyama-sama!-

-Dejen a la chica en paz-

Los simios a pesar de que sentían atracción por Lisanna, obedecieron al instante -¡Si Kageyama-sama!-

-Oye gracias, me has salvado en dos ocasiones- agradeció la joven.

Kageyama alzó el pulgar –Claro, eso hacen los amigos-

Lisanna lo observó confundida -¿Te conozco?-

-Jaja deja de bromear, vamos soy yo, Kageyama- habló el hombre entre risas. No obstante Lisanna seguía sin recordarlo

-Ahem, pasando a lo mas importante, Natsu esta en problemas, debemos de buscarlo-

-De acuerdo- asintió la chica frunciendo el ceño, entonces los dos se echaron a correr.

-"_Natsu ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lucy era tu novia?_"- se preguntaba ella bastante extrañada con la manera en que Natsu se cerraba con ella.

* * *

_Precisamente Natsu se encontraba en dificultades_

Una turba violenta se encontraba formada en círculo, aventando toda serie de objetos al centro del mismo; frutas, cuadernos, piedras, palos entre otros.

Y allí se encontraba Natsu de rodillas, todo manchado y un poco herido, pero lo que más se destacaba era su rotura emocional; haber visto a Lucy adolorida en todo su ser era algo que lo había dejado muy sentido.

-Oye Erigor, este chico es aburrido, no se defiende- dijo uno de los pandilleros que había linchado al Dragneel.

Erigor salió del circulo y se paró frente a Natsu para luego hablarle con desprecio –Oye Natsu, esta bien que viniste herido, pero esto es hasta para reírse-.

Natsu no contestó, solo dejo su mirada puesta en la nada.

El líder de los pandilleros se enfureció y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa -¿Es por la chica? Vamos, el formidable Natsu no puede haber sido domado ¡se salvaje como antes!-

Nuevamente el chico ni lo volteaba a ver, no le importaba mucho ser lastimado físicamente. Esto llevó a Erigor al punto de explotar -¡Ya olvida a la chica, la has perdido y punto! ¡Ahora pelea!- le gritó propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Natzu al fin miró a la cara de su agresor –Pelear contigo no me lleva a nada, mejor haz lo que tengas que hacer pronto para poder ir por Lucy-

-¡Sujétenlo!- gritó Erigor a sus hombres, por lo que dos de ellos agarraron a Natsu de los brazos y lo alzaron, entonces el líder de la pandilla fue y le dio un gancho al hígado al Dragneel –Eres una basura, te has convertido en un fracaso, no entiendo como alguien que era una bestia de pelea haya caído tan bajo por culpa de una mujer que viste como azorra, se parece a una callejera y es una pu**-.

Esta vez Natsu si se enfadó y se le calentó, quería liberase pero ya estaba muy debilitado – ¡No hables así de Lucy, maldito bastardo! -

Erigor lo silenció con otro golpe en el torso, entonces se empezó a burlar –El grande y poderoso dragón fue domado por una mujer ¡Pero que patético! Mírate, ahora eres solo una sombra de tu pasado ¡te has arruinado, tu vida se a echado a perder!- tras insultarlo Erigor le dio una patada en el estomago.

Natsu ya sentía que perdía el conocimiento, todas sus heridas del día anterior le estaban doliendo de nuevo, ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas

–Tienes razón en que me he arruinado, no supe tratar a Lucy y solo terminé lastimándola, tampoco fui capaz de darle a Lisanna lo que necesitaba. Pero no voy a dejar las cosas así-

Erigor sacó una navaja y con ella le apuntó a Natsu – Me decepcionas tanto que me das asco, detesto como te aferras a las cosas. Hagas lo que hagas, intentes lo que intentes las dos están perdidas; tu ex ya nunca volverá a ser la misma de antes, ya esta acabada y esa rubia ya nunca mas te va a aceptar, todo lo que ha visto ha sido demasiado ¿Acaso crees que te quiere tanto como para darte otra oportunidad? Ella se va a encontrar a otro mejor que tu en un dos por tres. Jaja deja mejor que acabe con tu miseria y tu vida-.

Las palabras del chico si le dieron a Natsu en el corazón y por primera vez consideró la idea de que todo estaba perdido –"_Lucy ya no me va a querer ver nunca, no me va a escuchar y me va a odiar _"-

-Erigor-sama, usted ya esta yéndose a los extremos- le advirtió uno de sus hombres.

-Si escoria descerebrada, deberías de escuchar a tu secuaz- le habló ahora una voz desconocida que llamó la atención de todos; era un hombre sin camisa que venia acercándose confiado al grupo de desastrosos.

-Es solo un ebrio, acábenlo- ordenó Erigor viendo al joven como un cualquiera.

Pero ese chico sin camisa derrumbó sin problema a los dos primeros pandilleros que se le dejaron ir –Ese pelirosa tonto ya ha pasado por mucho, si quieren un reto vengan conmigo y prueben mi espíritu de pelea-.

-G-Gray- balbuceó Natsu a la vez que era soltado por los dos tipos que lo habían estado sujetando, mismos que se le dejaron ir al exhibicionista de Fairy Tail.

Nuevamente Gray los despachó de primera –Natsu, tu y yo entramos en esta juntos e injustamente tu eres el que ha cargado con todo el peso de la desgracia. Fui un mal amigo, te di la espalda cuando mas me necesitabas, lo siento-.

Erigor salió del centro del circulo y fue a encarar al Fullbuster sacando todavía otra navaja afilada –Haber cab***, se me hace que ya te creciste mucho, pero yo voy a acabar con esa confianza de papel que tienes-

-Te reto a hacerlo infeliz, eres solo un oportunista. Bien se yo que nunca pudiste con Natsu, pero ahora estas desquitándote y sintiéndote lo máximo solo por que aprovechas que el esta herido física y emocionalmente. Venga pues haber si estas a mi nivel- le retó el de cabello negro sin temer las armas del sujeto.

En este momento tan tenso, llegó una mujer con la valentía de terminar con fuera lo que estuviera sucediendo -¡Suficiente!-

Gray palideció al identificar de inmediato que esa voz le pertenecía a Erza Scarlet; la mujer con mas agallas que el había llegado a conocer –Erza ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, pero ella ni lo escuchó.

Erigor se hartó de ser interrumpido y ya sin siquiera pensarlo se le dejo ir a ella con la intención de herirla –No necesito que una vieja mandona venga a manchar mi momento de gloria-.

Erza sacó de entre sus ropas una enorme barra de hierro y con esta repelió la embestida el loco –No le encuentro nada de glorioso que ataques a un hombre desarmado a indefenso Haber enfréntame a mi haber si eres tan valiente-

-¡Con mucho gusto!- gritó el pandillero sediento de sangre, pero tan solo dos segundos después terminaba en el suelo inconsciente y con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Todos ustedes los malandros lárguense de aquí si no es que quieren terminar igual que el y los entregue a las autoridades- advirtió con autoridad la pelirroja guardando de nuevo la barra en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado.

-Si poderosísima mujer- exclamaron los aterrorizados pandilleros recogiendo a su líder y huyendo, dejando así solos a Natsu ya a Gray.

-Odio a los que se aprovechan de los débiles- dijo la chica poniendo las manos sobre la cintura, observando con disgusto a la bola de cobardes montoneros.

A continuación ella giró la cabeza a un lado y observó de reojo a la victima – ¿Esta usted bien? ¿¡Gray!-

Ella no se había esperado que el chico que iba a ser atacado fuera su amigo Gray

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? Se supone que aquí es donde debería de estar llevándose a cabo ese convivio de Laxus- comentó volteando en varias direcciones hasta que un cuerpo en el suelo llamó su atención -¡Natsu!-

-E-Erza- respondió volteando a verla desde el suelo mientras intentaba levantar su torso con ayuda de sus brazos, aunque se le dificultaba.

La intendente de Fairy Tail acudió a con el y le ofreció su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse, entonces volteó a ver al Fullbuster -¡Explícame que ha pasado aquí!-

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo muy bien, yo iba caminando y me encontré con que los pandilleros traían a Natsu- confesó el de cabello negro.

Súbitamente Natsu le hizo una petición a la que lo estaba ayudando a mantenerse de pie -Erza, por favor ve y busca a Lucy-.

-¿De que estás hablando?- le preguntó preocupada y extrañada con las palabras del joven estudiante.

Gray también no entendía ni el comportamiento ni las palabras de su amigo-rival -Natsu ¿Qué diablos te sucedió?-

Erza no sentía mucha compasión que digamos por el joven, ya que ayer ella había visto como Lucy sufría por culpa de el y eso le causaba cierta molestia -Natsu lo lamento, pero debo de ir a averiguar que está haciendo Laxus, temo que algo malo suceda-

Natsu abrió los ojos bien grandes y habló rápido y alterado – ¡Espera no vayas! Te lo suplico, encuentra a Lucy… dale un abrazo y consuélala, yo no puedo hacerlo-

-"_A Natsu en verdad le interesa el bienestar de Lucy, no entiendo por que la lastimo entonces_"- La pelirroja se daba cuenta de que al chico le preocupaba en gran manera Lucy y que algo realmente malo había sucedido con ella. Por más que quisiera investigar las acciones del nieto del director, era importante asegurarse de ayudar a Lucy, no precisamente por que Natsu se lo pidiera, sino por que ella necesitaba ayuda -Está bien, solo dime donde se encuentra-.

Natsu cerró los ojos con fuerza y habló con gran pesar apretando los dientes –Ella debe de estar dirigiéndose a su apartamento, llorando y… llorando aun mas-

Erza vio por ultima vez el rostro de sufrimiento del Dragneel y partió en búsqueda de la rubia –"_¿Por qué están pasando tantas cosas tristes en el instituto? Me pareciera como si todo fuera parte de un plan maestro de alguien_"-.

Natsu se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo y se quedó inmóvil y mudo, su mirada puesta en la nada y su expresión fría daban la apariencia de que su mente estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que un consternado Gray estuviera de pie a un lado.

El Fullbuster ya con solo lo que había escuchado se daba una idea básica de lo que había sucedido -Otra vez pasó algo con Lucy, tu cara lo dice todo-

-Gray, no dejes pasar mas tiempo, tienes que decirle a Juvia sobre la apuesta- le aconsejó Natsu sin voltear a verlo manteniendo su mirada perdida -¡Tienes que salvar lo que tienes con ella, no te esperes a que todo se pierda! No cometas el mismo error que un cabeza hueca como yo-.

-Natsu, se que Lucy y tu han estado en un malentendido tras otro, pero estás exagerando-

El pelirosa ya estaba completamente hundido y sin esperanzas, nunca había visto a Lucy tan destrozada y ya no le quedaba duda que todo estaba perdido –Gray solo haz lo que te digo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-.

Gray apretó los puños –No se por que estas tan aplastado, no te había visto rendirte e insultarte a ti mismo de esa manera. Esta bien iré con Juvia solo por que estas haciendo que me inquiete, pero después quiero que me expliques que pasó exactamente cara a cara-

-Déjame solo- respondió el Dragneel a secas sin la mas mínima disposición a continuar conversando.

Desafortunadamente para el derrumbado joven, un par de personas más venían corriendo hacia el, al verlo, ambos le llamaron por su nombre.

Gray concentró su atención en los dos, uno era un tipo extraño que se le hacia familiar, pero la otra persona resultó ser una jovencita que el definitivamente conocía.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó quedándose casi sin aliento por la impresión.

-¡Gray!- le gritó Lisanna identificándole de inmediato, buen indicio de que sus capacidades de memoria estaban regresando.

Gray fue a con ella la miró sin parpadear – ¿Pero cuando despertaste?-

-Ayer- respondió ella directamente.

Gray puso una cara de incomodidad –Ugh, todo esto me esta volviendo loco. Eh, Lisanna me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, quisiera hablar mas contigo, pero debo de ir con mi novia de inmediato- le dijo desesperado por ir con Juvia.

-¿¡Tienes novia! Wow las cosas han cambiado mucho- le dijo ella mirando de reojo a Natsu, el comportamiento de ella delataba que quería conversar con el entristecido chico.

-Les dejo- se despidió Gray dirigiéndose a buscar a su chica, ya que Natsu de verdad lo había hecho alarmarse.

Kageyama por su parte ya estaba parado frente a Natsu, sentía lastima por el chico –Natsu, lamento lo que te hicieron, quisiera haber podido detenerlo. Es patético pero ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte un par de consejos; uno es que no te dejes vencer por la adversidad y el otro una advertencia de que te mantengas alejado de Erigor, el abuso de drogas al que se ha expuesto ha dañado su sanidad mental y se ha ido convirtiendo en un monstruo irracional y cruel-.

El chico del peinado raro se agachó para darle una palmada en la espalda a Natsu, luego miró a Lisanna como si le pidiera "haz algo por el" y finalmente se marchó a paso lento con manos en el bolsillo y cabeza baja.

La chica presente ahora estaba sola con Natsu, no le quitaba la vista de encima, esta era la primera vez en su vida que veía al chico tan desgarrado anímicamente, el antes vivaz, activo y sonriente Natsu ahora parecía un simple tronco sin vida, sin fuerzas, era realmente triste. Dejando salir una exhalación, la albina le habló con tacto –Natsu levántate-.

Pero el no reaccionó de ninguna manera, su mirada seguía sin cambiar de posición, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Ella fue y se sentó en el suelo a un lado del chico, lo volteó a ver a la cara y volvió a llamarlo otra vez con el mismo tono dulce y tranquilo -Natsu-

No había respuesta, el quería estar solo. Pero Lisanna no se rindió, acercó sus manos al brazo de este y empezó a sacudirlo mientras le hablaba preocupada –Ne, Natsu reacciona-.

Natsu al fin giró su cabeza, pero un fue capaz de verla a sus ojos –No deberías de acercarte a mi, no quiero lastimarte-

-No digas eso Natsu, tu no lastimas a los demás-

Natsu apretó la dentadura y chocó sus puños contra el suelo –Yo te he metido en una bronca, ahora muchos te ven como una desgraciada… ¡Maldita sea! Todo es mi culpa, todo lo que hago termina lastimando a quienes mas quiero en la vida-.

Lisanna rió y lo consoló –Jaja, muchos me verán mal, pero no todos. Con que mis hermanos y mis mejores amigos crean en mi me conformo. Así que no te mortifiques, tu no tuviste la culpa-

Esta chica buena siempre provocaba que la mente de Natsu se abriera y que las ganas de desahogarse salieran a flote, pero el no lo haría, ya no tenia sentido hacerlo, además no quería que ella cargara con los errores de el –Lisanna, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, pero yo no merezco que me ayudes, por que soy un idiota-

Lisanna esta vez se hartó con lo pesimista que se estaba portando -¡Natsu! ¡Ya deja de comportarte como un niño! No estas siendo el Natsu que conocí-.

El chico bajó su cabeza avergonzado, pero contraria a su naturaleza rebelde y salvaje no respondió nada. No obstante la de ojos azules no tenía la disposición de rendirse

-Natsu Dragneel ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lucy era tu novia?-

-T-tu lo sabias- dijo sorprendido, un calambre recorrió su espina y este empezó a sudar y a estresarse, ella lo había descubierto y todo pintaba para una catástrofe, como bien había dicho Happy "A Lisanna no le agradaría mucho verlo que el ya andaba con otra"

–No quiero herirte- le dijo haciéndose para un lado como si quisiera huir, pero ya era tarde.

-No me cambies el tema- le dijo ella casi regañándolo –Ahora contéstame la pregunta que te hice- demandó pareciendo como si estuviera furiosa e indignada con Natsu.

Natsu intentó contenerse, pero la insistencia de Lisanna lo obligó a decir lo que había estado evadiendo durante todo el día, era el momento de enfrentar las cosas.

-No te equivocas, Lucy no es solo mi amiga, es mi novia- le confesó inhibido consciente de que a ella debía dolerle que el se lo dijera frente a frente -No te lo había dicho, por que no sabía como hacerlo y es que tu sabes que nosotros…- el joven pausó por que su garganta se secó, en ese momento volteó a verla y le sorprendió verla tan tranquila, como si no le importara mucho que el estuviera con Lucy Heartphilia.

-Di lo que tengas que decir- le dijo cruzando los brazos y viéndolo fijamente.

-¡Tu y yo éramos novios!- exclamó Natsu cerrando los ojos e intentando clavar sus uñas sobre el concreto ¡Lo había dicho! Oh no, ahora ella también sufriría por culpa de el ¡era tan desesperante estar hiriendo a todo mundo sin querer!

Lisanna perdió el equilibrio y por poco andaba cayéndose, estaba pálida, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus parpados estaban bien abiertos, sus pupilas se habían dilatado bastante. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero estaba muda por la revelación-

-Lisanna, es que yo conocí a Lucy y…y – habló nervioso Natsu con las manos sobre su cabeza, jalándose el cabello de impotencia.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó ella poniendo una mano extendida sobre el área de su corazón, era notable que estaba completamente afectada.

-Lo siento Lisanna, te he hecho tanto mal, pero por favor no llores, no quiero ver llorar a otra chica mas- le pidió Natsu casi como si se estuviera disculpando con ella.

De los labios de Lisanna al fin pudieron salir con dificultad unas palabras –Nosotros dos… ¿novios? Yo no, no recuerdo eso, oh dios mío ¿Cómo olvide algo tan importante?-

Natsu entendió ahora por que a ella le había afectado mas que el dijera que "habían sido novios" a cuando el le había confirmado que andaba con Lucy.

Era tan simple y lógico: Esas memorias se habían borrado de la mente de ella y el se las había recordado, esto la había agarrado por sorpresa.

* * *

_Un par de minutos antes en el convivio_

Gray caminaba en pura ropa interior provocando que muchos se le quedaran viendo, pero a el no le importaba, solo quería encontrar a su chica -¡Juvia, Juvia donde estas!-

-¡Boo!- gritó la Loxar saliéndole por la espalda, aunque no logró asustarlo ni un poco.

-Ah Juvia, al fin te encuentro- le dijo contento de reencontrarse con ella de nuevo, pero esa felicidad desapareció cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que ella estaba; cabello desaliñado, postura desequilibrada, cara enrojecida y una botella en la mano

-Juvia ¿bebiste?-

-Jeje Juvia ama a Gray-sama, hic- dijo ella para luego dejársele ir a Gray para abrazarlo, pero tambaleó demasiado y no le atinó, motivo por el cual se tropezó y cayó de sentón. En vez de lamentarse empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Gray observó a sus alrededores, casi todos los presentes traían cervezas, eso lo explicaba todo –Juvia ¿Cuántas te has tomado?-

La Loxar empezó a contar con los dedos –Ocho, no mas bien dos, espere creo que treinta-

-"_Esta bien tomada, pobrecita, cedió a la presión de grupo. Que mala onda ahora no podré confesarle_"- lamentó el Fullbuster mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La Loxar ahora andaba corriendo con los ojos cerrados en círculos -¡Wii Juvia es una chica mala!-

Gray evitó que fuera a darse otro trompicón, fue a con ella y la detuvo de la cintura –Juvia contrólate por favor, te va a pasar algo-.

Juvia se le quedó viendo a la cara y entonces sus ojos se pusieron brillosos -Ay Gray-sama usted es como el hielo y Juvia es como el agua- la Loxar entonces le dio un trago a su botella.

-Ya estuvo Juvia- le dijo Gray viéndose obligado a ser firme con ella, quitándole la botella.

Juvia no se quejó y entonces fue e invadió el espacio personal de Gray para hablarle sensualmente –El hielo se funde en el agua y ambos se vuelven uno solo ¿Usted no desea fundirse en Juvia?- le preguntó acariciando el cabello de Gray.

Gray se puso rojo, nunca antes ella había sido tan indecorosa con el –"_Tranquilas hormonas ¡tranquilo cuerpo!_"- pensó al darse cuenta de que su temperatura corporal estaba aumentando y que su torrente sanguíneo circulaba con mas rapidez

-Juvia, solo estas tomada ya contrólate-.

-¡Vamos a evaporarnos juntos con el calor de nuestros cuerpos!- exclamó Juvia dejándosele ir, se le montó prácticamente, abrazándolo con las piernas y los brazos a la vez que lo besaba ardientemente.

-Juvia ya- le dijo Gray en el momento en que Juvia se detuvo para tomar aire –detente, esto esta fuera de control- le pidió tratando de controlarse el mismo.

-Juvia desea a Gray-sama y Gray-sama desea a Juvia, ahora solo dejémonos llevar, ha llegado el momento que nos demostremos cuanto nos amamos bajo la luz de la luna- le insinuó dándole otro beso apasionado que hizo que Gray cayera el suelo junto con ella.

-"_Resiste Gray, se fuerte_"- se decía Gray a la vez que sin querer metía sus manos debajo de la blusa de Juvia acariciando la espalda de esta, sentir su suave piel solo encendía mas sus deseos prohibidos.

La diversión y el momento de pasión terminó súbitamente cuando Juvia cayó dormida sobre el pecho de el con una gran sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

La razón volvió a la mente de Gray y se sintió como un tonto –"_Juvia esta ebria por eso perdió el control, de nosotros dos yo fui el débil_"-

Para colmo el Fullbuster era observado por todos los presentes, la pasión del momento le había hecho ignorar que estaba en un lugar publico. Este era el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida y todo por calenturiento, era su culpa por no frenar a su novia ebria.

-¿Para cuando los bebés?- le preguntó una mujer borrachina, dándole una palmada al Fullbuster en la espalda.

El cuerpo de Gray ardía pero de vergüenza, realmente quisiera convertirse en vapor y escapar de esta situación tan bochornosa –"_Maldita sea, esto lo van a exagerar y va a estar en boca de todos en el instituto. Bob me va a traumar con sus platicas de orientación sexual, Lyon me va a fastidiar durante un mes y cuando mamá se entere ¡No que vergüenza! ¡Tierra trágame!"_

El Fullbuster cargó entre sus brazos y se fue del lugar todo apenado a la vez que muchos le gritaban cosas como "sucios" y "no olviden usar protección". Hoy se daría de frentazos contra una pared, pero primero llevaría a Juvia a su departamento.

* * *

_De vuelta con Natsu y Lisanna_

-Yo… me duele- decía ella apretando su mano formando un puño sobre su corazón, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Natsu estaba en shock; primero Lucy y ahora Lisanna, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida habían sido destruidas por su propia mano

-¡Lo lamento tanto!- exclamó desde el corazón alzando la cabeza para verla

-Me duele el no recordar algo tan importante en mi vida- habló ella dejando de llorar de repente, entonces dejó estupefacto a Natsu cuando fue capaz de poner una sonrisa –Pero por otro lado me pone feliz el saber que tuve algo especial con mi mejor amigo-.

-Lisanna ¿Q-que estas diciendo?- preguntó Natsu alzándose solo para caer de espaldas de nuevo.

-Natsu, no te mortifiques- le dijo reconfortadoramente poniendo una mano sobre el hombro –Mírame, soy Lisanna, no soy un monstruo que te quiere acusar y atemorizar- aseguró dándole confianza –Natsu pero por favor respóndeme con sinceridad unas preguntas- La chica tomó una mano del chico y entonces continuó -Cuando éramos novios ¿Me amaste?-

-¡Con todo mi ser!- contestó ahora si con determinación apretando esta vez con delicadeza la mano de ella.

-Y yo ¿te hice feliz?- cuestionó de nuevo, pero sin dar la impresión de que lo estaba interrogando, sino mas bien como una platica tranquila y sin ideas preconcebidas.

-¡Mucho!- respondió Natsu y entonces la abrazó con fuerza en agradecimiento -Contigo aprendí lo que es sentir lo mas hermoso, me enseñaste que la vida es valiosa y que siempre hay que luchar contra la adversidad. Lisanna tu siempre estuviste allí para darme ánimos, para levantarme-.

Lisanna sonrió rebosante de alegría –Estoy satisfecha- admitió devolviendo el gesto, entonces cerró los ojos y prosiguió –Y puedo asegurarte que a pesar de todo lo que pasó sigo siendo la misma Lisanna de siempre, jamás cambiaré… sea cuan dura sea la caída yo te daré una mano y te levantaré-

Natsu se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos –Pero Lisanna yo…-

Lisanna dejó de abrazarlo y ahora solo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Natsu a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía como antes -No temas Natsu, yo no soy el tipo de mujer que encuentra la felicidad en controlar a los demás para su propio bien. Yo quiero que las personas cercanas a mi sean felices-

Tras una pausa la albina dejó salir su alborozo.

-Nunca había estado fan feliz en toda mi vida, aunque no recuerde muchas cosas, estoy contenta y conmovida, por que aunque no me lo creas, puedo ver que tu nunca me olvidaste, que a pesar del tiempo seguí viva en tu memoria y que me amaste, no de hecho ve todavía me tienes en consideración. No podría pedir mas- le dijo llorando de nuevo, pero ahora de felicidad

-¡Estoy tan contenta!- exclamó con voz llorosa cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, pero se antepuso a las lagrimas para mostrar sus deseos para ese chico tan especial

–Amigo Natsu, no malinterpretes nada, yo no estoy molesta ni herida por que tu hallas encontrado a una buena compañera, no tengo celos de que sea tu novia, je ¿Pensaste que te ataría a mi? Que no pase esa idea por tu cabeza, por que yo te quiero tanto que lo único que deseo es…verte feliz-.

-¡Lisanna!- gritó Natsu sintiendo como si ella fuera un rayo de luz para el, una curación a sus heridas.

La chica se puso de pie y se paró frente a el –Las cosas han cambiado, haz encontrado una chica buena y que te quiere, esta bien. Levántate con confianza y alza la vista por que no estas solo- le dijo con alegría ofreciéndole la mano.

Natsu tomó la mano de ella y se puso de pie, entonces la soltó y se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir.

-Tú sabes que yo soy la única Lisanna, la que siempre te dijo que avanzaras, que lucharas…-

-Y que nunca dejara de amar- complementó Natsu sacando de su cartera esa carta secreta de Lisanna que encontró aquel día de la fiesta de Elfman.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Um, pero bueno creo que entiendes el punto. Ahora tu dime que eres el mismo Natsu que yo conocí; el chico cabeza hueca que cuando se equivoca enmienda sus errores como un hombre de verdad, el hiperactivo muchacho que siempre lucha y que nunca se rinde-.

Nuevamente esa maravillosa y nada egoísta muchacha le daba a Natsu las llamas para encender su corazón -¡Lo soy! ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel el orgulloso e inquebrantable hijo de Igneel!-

-Eso es lo que quería oír. Ahora bien, grita que es lo que piensas hacer con tu problema con Lucy-

-La voy a recuperar, no la dejare morir ¡La quiero de vuelta a como de lugar! ¡Que Laxus haga lo que quiera, yo no me voy a rendir nunca!- gritó con ansias y ganas.

-Genial, en ese caso ten la seguridad de que así será, por mas difícil que sea, tu la tendrás de vuelta, por que yo te voy a ayudar- aseguró ella alzando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó sintiendo como la esperanza volvía y el miedo de nunca tener el perdón de Lucy se iba.

-Natsu, yo voy a pensar en que puedes hacer-

-Jeje, que bueno, por que mi cabeza hueca no da para hacer un buen plan- rió Natsu y humildemente admitiendo sus defectos.

-"_Se ha hecho mas sensible y humilde. Vaya se ve que esa Lucy es una buena chica. Que bueno que cuidó bien de Natsu en mi ausencia_"- pensó Lisanna agradecida de que hubiera habido alguien que apoyara a Natsu y hasta lo hiciera cambiar para bien.

-Sabes Natsu, después de que nos reencontramos yo le dije a Elfman que había una cosa que deseaba, incluso más que recuperar todas mis memorias: nuevos amigos. Lucy se ve que es una mujer muy amistosa y buena onda ¿Crees que querría ser mi amiga?-

-No hay nadie más amigable que Lucy, creo que se llevarían muy bien-

-Que bueno, ahora tengo una razón más para acabar con el malentendido que hizo ese rubio malvado. Es que yo quiero empezar mi vida de nuevo, quiero entrar a FairyTail y pues para tener éxito voy a necesitar rodeada de amigos-

-Pues aquí tienes a uno-dijo Natsu refiriéndose a si mismo –Y se que por tu personalidad pronto estarás rodeada de muchos amigos de verdad-.

-Que bien, volver a ser aceptada me caería mejor que cualquier otra cosa-

Natsu sonrió de lado a lado –Lisanna, nunca quedará en el olvido lo que hubo entre nosotros, por que aunque tu no puedas recordar esos magníficos momentos yo los recordaré por ti, los atesorare y nunca los olvidaré. Se que tendrás éxito, por que te conozco muy bien, por que fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga-

-Mis miedos se han ido, gracias a tus bondadosas palabras. Estoy preparada para enfrentarme a lo que sea-

Lazos del pasado resurgiendo de nuevo, en una forma distinta pero igual de intensos, dos jóvenes dispuestos a ayudarse fuera como fuera. Natsu estaba determinado de nuevo ¿Podría Laxus contra algo tan fuerte?

* * *

_Media hora después en una deshabitada calle de Magnolia._

Lucy caminaba y caminaba sin parar, hace algunos minutos había estado corriendo, pero sus piernas no daban para más.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan traicionada y usada. Nunca alguien la había herido tanto y lo peor de todo es que quien la había destrozado era la persona a la que mas quería en el mundo, o más bien dicho había querido, ahora no podía sentir mas que aversión por ese chico.

La rubia empezó a recordar todos esos lindos momentos con Natsu, el día en que se conocieron, el día hicieron su primer trabajo en equipo, el día en que vencieron a Gajeel, todo había sido tal perfecto, pero ahora…todo era dolor.

Pasando un dedo por una mejilla se limpió una lágrima y entonces observó su dedo humedecido -¿Por que?- se preguntó a la vez que sus labios temblaban, entonces imágenes mentales de Natsu divirtiéndose con Lisanna, besándola y acariciándola invadieron su mente e hicieron que una sensación de abandono recorriera su cuerpo.

Los sollozos se reanudaron acompañados de espasmos musculares, ella agitó su cabeza y se echó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, era como si estuviera huyendo de un despiadado monstruo, pero por mas que lo hacia era imposible escapar, por que ese monstruo era su propia realidad.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó al aire desesperada corriendo lo más rápido que podía, llegó a una esquina de una calle y giró a la derecha, desafortunadamente el ir tan rápido provocó que se tropezara y se cayera al suelo raspándose ambas rodillas.

Las heridas ardían, pero no le importaba, no eran nada comparado con su sufrimiento. Lucy alzó la cabeza y observó que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, había corrido tanto a ciegas que no sabia donde estaba. Era un lugar desconocido.

Al seguir observando encontró un lugar donde sentarse; al frente de una vieja mansión abandonada había unos escalones para entrar al inmueble. Ella se sentó en el primer escalón y ni siquiera observó sus heridas, hundió su cara entre ambas manos y empezó a sollozar levemente.

De pronto Lucy escuchó el sonido de un claxon, volteando a un lado pudo ver que un auto convertible venia por la calle a gran velocidad, allí estaban Gerard y Erza.

El carro se detuvo frente a la mansión y Erza bajó del asiento del copiloto para ir con ella.

-¡Lucy hasta que damos contigo!- le dijo aliviada.

-Erza ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la voz algo desafinada de tanto llorar.

La pelirroja la observó a la cara por unos segundos y entonces le dio un cálido abrazo –Vine a buscarte por que Natsu me lo pidió-.

-No me hables de Natsu- dijo Lucy mordiéndose el labio inferior, la sola mención del nombre del chico le alteraba sus emociones.

-Lucy, sube al auto, quiero que me platiques lo que sucedió- le dijo la prefecta. Las dos subieron a los asientos traseros.

Gerard se quedó callado, podía respirar la tensión entre las dos chicas, su novia estaba preocupada por la rubia y esta andaba bastante maltrecha, con ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, el labio inferior mordido y una postura corporal decaída. El peliazul encendió el coche y decidió dejar todo en manos de Erza.

-Lucy, si no te sientes con la confianza te comprendo y compadezco, has pasado por mucho- le dijo Erza abrazándola por la espalda con un brazo –Pero estaré aquí para ayudarte-

-Hay una manera en que podrás ayudarme- le dijo Lucy con tristeza.

-Lo que quieras Lucy-

La rubia apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo y cerrando los ojos con tensión habló con una voz mas decidida –Consígueme una solicitud de transferencia escolar, no quiero estar mas en el instituto Fairy Tail-

Erza se quedó si aliento. Incluso Gerard se desconcentró al punto de que invadió un carril, esto era algo sin precedentes.

-"_Nunca antes me habían pedido una transferencia_"- se dijo Erza a la vez que una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

Gerard también no se la podía creer -"_Fairy Tail es la escuela donde sus alumnos son como una familia ¿Por qué quiere Lucy irse de allí? Algo muy malo debe de haberle pasado_"-

Lucy ya estaba decidida -"_Natsu, no me dejas opción, ya no puedo vivir en la misma ciudad que tu. __Mañana nuestros caminos y vidas se separaran para siempre_"-

* * *

_Una hora después, en las afueras del parque Rave Master._

Natsu y Lisanna terminaban de discutir sobre la difícil situación del Dragneel.

-Ay dios, si que te has metido en una difícil- le decía Lisanna poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-Lucy de seguro no me quiere ver. Creo que tendré que ir a agarrarme con Laxus y obligarlo a que diga la verdad- se expresó Natsu con un odio hacia el malvado chico que había destrozado su relación con Lucy.

Lisanna movió su dedo índice de lado a lado negando lo que el acababa de decir -No, eso solo empeorará las cosas ¿Recuerdas que pasó cuando Lucy te vio peleando con ese tal Leo?-

-¡Demonios! Todo se ha puesto tan difícil-

Lisanna volteó hacia el cielo meditando sobre las posibilidades –Es cierto, necesito pensar bien en alguna manera, aunque no hay mucho tiempo. Mañana nos tendremos que arriesgar el todo por el todo-

Natsu se puso de pie y habló con ansias-¡Yo ya quiero ir! ¡Ya no soporto más! Ella debe de estar en el peor momento de su vida y yo debería de ser el primero en apoyarla-

-Pero se supone que tú "arruinaste" sus esperanzas. Si vas ahora puede que nunca tengas una oportunidad, hay que buscar el momento en que este mas tranquila-.

-Pero Laxus y Loki van a aprovechar la oportunidad- se quejó Natsu

La conversación terminó cuando a lo lejos venían Mirajane y Elfman buscándolos.

Diez minutos más tarde, los cuatro ya se encontraban en el coche, era tarde y momento de ir a sus casas.

Lisanna toco la espalda de Elfman con el dedo índice dos veces –Elfman Nii-chan ¿Podrías llevarme mañana a Fairy Tail para ver como es la escuela?-

El fortachón sonrió complacido -Claro hermanita, esperaba que te animaras a ir a Fairy Tail, por que en cuanto arreglemos unos asuntos, te meteremos allí a estudiar-

Natsu no tenía ganas de ir a descansar, la inquietud no le permitiría dormir, quería sanar a Lucy y lo quería hacer ya -"_Lucy, haré lo que sea por aclarar todo y si puedo tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo, prometo que nunca mas te lastimaré, compensaré todo lo que haz sufrido haciéndote más feliz de lo que imaginas_"-.

* * *

_Más tarde en el convivio de Laxus._

-La vida es maravillosa- exclamaba Laxus sentado sobre su silla en el centro de la plataforma, mientras se tomaba la que seria su última bebida alcohólica del día. Entonces a continuación giró su cuello a la izquierda para contemplar a la chica que había hecho de esta tarde una como ninguna otra.

Cana ya andaba medio aturdida por las bebidas, a pesar de tener la mejor tolerancia al alcohol de toda Magnolia siempre terminaba pasándose de copas. Hoy ya se había tomado más que el doble que Laxus.

Laxus notó que la Alberona se veía cansada y con la cara larga -¿Sucede algo?-

Cana suspiró y le dijo con confianza –Es Lucy, no puedo creer que me haya quedado aquí a divertirme mientras ella se caía a pedazos. Soy una mala amiga-

La alegría de Laxus se disipó por completo y empezó a hablar muy a la defensiva –Oye, no es para tanto, hubiera sido peor que ella no se hubiera enterado de lo de Natsu-.

Detrás de Laxus y Cana y sentado en la larga banca que estaba hasta atrás de la plataforma estaba sentado Fried, el se encontraba recargado hasta la orilla por que el resto de la banca era ocupado por Evergreen quien se había quedado dormida como Juvia, es decir por tomar de mas, Fried siendo considerado se había colocado para darle soporte, recargando la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas _-"Laxus se ve nervioso"- _

Cana no se mostró convencida con lo que se le dijo –Ella quería mucho a Natsu, hoy al principio del convivio incluso se decidió a intentar solucionar todo entre ellos dos. Pero la traición de Natsu la acabó por completo y eso me hace preguntarme ¿Ahora quien sanará su corazón?-

Bixlow quien se encontraba localizado a dos metros a la derecha de Laxus cruzó los brazos –"_Anda Laxus, falta tu ultima afirmación heroica, dile que tu le darás a Lucy el amor que necesita_"-

Laxus se sintió estresado, a pesar de que según el tenia todo controlado, no era capaz de decírselo a Cana y no sabia por que motivo le estaba pasando eso –"_Yo debo de ser el nuevo amor de Lucy, pero no puedo decírselo a Cana ¡No quiero decírselo! ¿Por qué? _"-

Bixlow bajó los brazos y apretó sus dientes -"_¿Qué pasa Laxus? Es solo una chica con la que te divertiste ¡Dile y ya!_"-

-Ella estará bien. Es mas, quizás no necesite a nadie en su vida. E-ella es fuerte después de todo- afirmó Laxus con poca seguridad.

Cana se alegró un poco mas y alzó la palma de su mano –De cualquier manera, nosotros dos estaremos dispuestos a apoyarla ¿Verdad?-

Laxus se puso de pie y observó que ya había muy poca gente presente –Creo que esto terminara pronto- le dijo a Cana ignorando la pregunta de ella.

-Es verdad. Mmh yo por mi parte debo irme a casa-

-¿Tan pronto? Quédate un poco mas, por favor- le pidió Laxus tomándola del brazo.

Cana abrió los ojos bien grandes, no se había esperado que el hiciera ese movimiento -¿Por qué quieres que me quede?-.

-Por que eres divertida, bailas de maravilla y me caes bien- respondió el Dreyar.

-Bueno, a estas horas de la noche no hay mucha oportunidad de divertirnos jeje esto es un convivio escolar y no una fiesta nocturna- rió ella observando la hora en su celular ¡Ya casi eran las doce!

-Es cierto- admitió el Dreyar.

Fried arqueó una ceja –"_Laxus no esta siendo el de siempre, me recuerda al Laxus que conocí hace años, uno sencillo, accesible y que escuchaba la opinión de los demás_"- el peliverde ahora fijó su atención en Cana –"_Ella tiene algo que ha cautivado a Laxus_"-

-Bueno Laxus, me la pase súper contigo, la fiesta, bailar y platicar contigo. Nunca lo voy a olvidar- le dijo ella casi despidiéndose.

-Cana, espérame en mi auto, te llevaré a tu casa, ya voy a terminar el convivio-

-Allá nos vemos pues- le dijo por ultimo ella, bajándose de la plataforma. Laxus se le quedó viendo con una expresión de interés.

Bixlow no tardó mas de dos segundos en ir con su líder -¿Y esa cara?-

Laxus regresó a su viejo comportamiento egocéntrico -Bixlow, el convivio ha sido un éxito ¡He aplastado a Natsu! Ahora Lucy esta vulnerable-

Fried ahora entró a la conversación -Laxus, olvidaste que debías de decirle a las masas que tu te encargarías del corazón de Lucy, con eso te verían mas como un héroe-

El rubio se puso pensativo y dudoso -Mmh, no lo sé-

-Se me hace que prefieres a Cana que a Lucy- comentó Bixlow burlándose.

Durante algunos minutos el del casco estuvo alegando con Laxus, hasta que este explotó.

-¡Suficiente! Cana es una chica interesante, pero no mas ¡Mi plan sigue en marcha!- aseguró poniéndose furioso por que desconfiaran de el. Entonces sin pensarlo fue y agarró el micrófono

-Oigan escúchenme todos ¿Recuerdan a la joven Lucy? Pues yo Laxus Dreyar me encargaré de llenar el vacio en su corazón- afirmó hablando no tan fuerte ni tan convencido como se supone que lo haría.

De cualquier manera los que estaban presentes le aplaudieron y alabaron su acto de consideración para con Lucy. Aunque se entendía por que la mayoría ya andaban ebrios.

Bixlow sacó su lengua y gritó "¡Arriba Laxus!" a continuación le dio una palmada el Dreyar -Lo hiciste Laxus, no te viste con muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero le gente te ve como una figura respetable, así que tu objetivo secundario se ha cumplido ¡Ahora si serás el rey de la escuela!-

Laxus fue y se sentó en su lugar y cruzó los brazos, no se veía nada contento.

Para colmo, Evergreen se había despertado con el grito del chico y no dudó en hablarle directamente -Si quieres estar con Cana, entonces hazlo, ella tiene lo necesario para hacerte feliz ¿Cómo te va a hacer feliz Lucy? ¿Qué tiene de especial?-.

-Lucy es mas bonita y es mas…mmh- se defendió Laxus, mas no encontraba las palabras que buscaba -¡Y ella me va a querer!- gritó saltándose de un tema a otro.

-En Lucy solo ves dos cosas; el físico y la venganza. Hoy te sentiste como nunca con Cana. Con Lucy no vas a estar feliz por que la quieres como un trofeo, será medio atractiva -no tanto como yo- pero bueno, el punto es que solo va a ser como un adorno a tu lado, sin ningún significado, sin ninguna conexión emocional contigo, por que ella jamás te amará- le explicó Evergreen poniéndose muy directa, alentada por el alcohol en sus venas.

Laxus estalló en coraje -¡Ella me va a amar por que yo lo digo! Y si no lo hiciera yo voy a ser feliz a mi manera. No necesito consejos de los demás. Lucy será mía, Natsu lo lamentara hasta el punto de querer morirse y punto, así que ya deja de decir tonterías que estas borracha Ever-.

Fried agarró aire y entonces se animo a dar uno de sus típicos comentarios –Laxus estas en una etapa del plan en que tienes una gran libertad de decisión, personalmente considero que ya has completado tu venganza contra Natsu, lo has hecho sufrir suficiente, por lo cual no necesariamente tienes que seguir humillándolo como sería si iniciaras una relación de índole sentimental con Lucy. Por tanto si consideras que Cana puede cubrir tus necesidades de compañerismo femenino, entonces puedes hacer ese cambio-

-Mi plan maestro es mi plan maestro y nada lo va a cambiar. Cana me cae bien y ya, pero mi futuro esta con Lucy- afirmó el testarudo rubio.

Bixlow tomó la palabra -Entonces ahora dile eso mismo a Cana-

Laxus les dio la espalda a los tres cerrándose por completo -Ya no quiero hablar mas de eso-

Fried encontró algo muy interesante, pero se lo guardó –"_Laxus esta interesado en formar un vínculo con Cana, pero su orgullo lo lleva a considerar esa posibilidad como un símbolo de debilidad. Aun así el duda, por que quizás en su interior sabe que en Cana puede encontrar a la mujer que necesita. Por ese motivo no se atreve a decirle sus planes con respecto a Lucy_"- El peliverde se levantó de la banca y cogió su espada de esgrimista –"_Sus sentimientos lo están traicionando ¿Por qué algo tan vano y débil es tomado en tanta consideración por las personas? Sinceramente no logro entenderlo. Pero cuando he estado con Mirajane yo he estado sintiendo lo que se conoce como emociones_"-. Fried se quedó inmóvil y aislado del mundo exterior, se adentró mucho en sus pensamientos y estos empezaron a girar en torno de Mirajane, no lo podía controlar, era incapaz de no pensar en ella. El modo de ser de la secretaria, era un mundo maravilloso e interesante para el, el miedo a explorar ese mundo iba desapareciendo con el tiempo, se estaba dejando cautivar por ella y el no se conformaba, quería saber mas, mas sobre los sentimientos, mas sobre el amor y mucho mas sobre Mirajane, aunque esto le costara cierta incertidumbre y confusión mental.

Evergreen también se había quedado con muchas conclusiones y estaba muy contenta con estas –"_Excelente, Laxus está cayendo en el amor ¡Que golpe de suerte! Si logro que se enamore de Cana entonces quizás Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Juvia no tengan que sufrir tanto_"- La chica se puso a pensar en las parejas que últimamente se habían formado en el instituto, últimamente todo había estado cambiando y cada quien iba encontrando un chico o una chica especial que le pusiera a soñar. Esto era algo que personalmente le inquietaba, ya estaba en tercer grado y seguía sola. Razonar tanto en esa cuestión la hizo recordar un asunto pendiente -"_Olvidaba a ese loco Elfman, se me figura que en cualquier momento puede hacer algo estúpido, mañana le echaré un ojo_"- Aunque ella no lo demostrara ni lo expresara, el fortachón le estaba importando más y mas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ella no se daba cuenta de que muy dentro de si, ese bruto le estaba agradando, por su personalidad paciente y ese lado sensible e inocente que el le había demostrado en su ultimo encuentro.

Tras unos diez minutos mas, Laxus concluyó con el convivio y sus invitados le agradecieron su "bondad" sus "actos heroicos" para con Lucy y su capacidad de "justicia" que había aplicado con "el malvado Natsu". Le aplaudieron en conjunto lo cual elevó su ego y lo hizo sentir como si fuera invencible. Pero en lo mas profundo de su ser estaba oculta una infelicidad amarga, por que por mas que tenia éxito en sus designios, no lograba sentirse satisfecho, no encontraba sentido a la vida y esto lo frustraba, de hecho aunque no lo admitiera, la mejor parte del día había sido pasar tiempo con la chica que tanto lo había impresionado; Cana lo había dejado muy contento.

* * *

_Pero al día siguiente en el instituto Fairy Tail _

Makarov se encontraba revisando unos papeles sobre su escritorio, se le habían amontonado muchos en la semana y quería sacarlos cuanto antes.

-Ser director es tan tedioso, mmh creo que empezaré con los de hoy para ver como andan las cosas- dijo en voz baja sacando del montó los que tenían la fecha del día actual

–Listado de asistencia, haber veamos ¡¿Como sucedió esto?-

El anciano se quedó sorprendido por que hoy habían faltado muchos alumnos no solo a clases sino a la escuela, esto se entendería si fuera un lunes, pero hoy era viernes, ni que estuvieran crudos.

Makarov hizo a un lado el listado de asistencia y pasó al siguiente documento, el cual no dejó perplejo –Esto es algo sin precedentes, dios mío ¿Que esta pasando aquí?-

El director tenia entre sus manos una solicitud de intercambio a nombre de Lucy Heartphilia, lo cual resultó incomprensible para el, leyendo mas abajo pudo ver la justificación; "Inconformidad con la escuela"

-Pero que es esto, nunca nadie se ha ido del instituto Fairy Tail por encontrarse incomodo o infeliz aquí ¡En Fairy Tail somos como una familia!- exclamó golpeando los puños contra el escritorio –Mirajane, manda a llamar a Lucy Heartphilia, debo charlar seriamente con ella- llamó a su secretaria, pero esta no respondió, la llamó tres veces pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, motivo por el cual se levantó para ir a la buscarla, salió a su oficina y la vio sentada en una silla… ah no, fijándose bien se dio cuenta de que solo se encontraba su hermana quien hoy había aprovechado para venir a ver como trabajaba su hermana.

-Mirajane salió hace unos minutos señor Makarov-

Makarov se sobó la nuca -Ah Lisanna, por un momento creí que eras Mira, es que se parecen tanto. En fin disfruta de tu estancia, mmh yo saldré a buscar a Mirajane ¿me haces el favor de cuidar la oficina? –

-Claro-

Justo antes de que el viejo saliera de la oficina, la mujer a la que buscaba entró apresurada y con un periódico en sus manos –¡Director!-

-Tranquila Mira ¿Qué pasa?-

-Director, estamos en problemas- le dijo con voz apresurada entregándole el diario del dia.

Makarov recibió el diario y lo primero que hizo fue ver la primera plana, no tuvo que pasar más de allí para encontrar que era lo que tenia a Mirajane tan alterada

"¡Escándalo! Alumno de Fairy Tail organiza fiesta desenfrenada"

El periódico cayó de las manos el anciano quien tenía la boca abierta y los ojos con las venas marcadas –Esto es una deshonra para el instituto ¿Quién fue?-.

Mirajane se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, no quería ser ella quien se lo dijera por que de verdad le iba a doler–El nombre está en el articulo-.

El director no tuvo que recoger el periódico para saber quien era el culpable, con la sola expresión de la dulce chica podía darse cuenta –No me digas que…fue Laxus-

-No se como pudo ocultarlo tan bien- respondió Mirajane sintiéndose casi tan avergonzada como el director y es que los dos se preocupaban por el nombre de Fairy Tail.

El anciano ahora si estaba furioso, poner en vergüenza a la escuela públicamente era totalmente inaceptable-¡Esta fuera de control! ¡Yo lo voy a poner en su lugar!- gritó con determinación, pero repentinamente sintió un dolor en el pecho y su visión empezó a volverse borrosa.

-Señor Makarov ¿se siente bien?- preguntó Lisanna inclinando la cabeza a un lado al ver como el viejo caía de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el área cardiaca.

Un desgarrador grito de la secretaria llegó a escucharse por el instituto -¡Director! ¡Ayuda!-

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Sección especial: Maxi reportes pt. 11 (Con actuación especial de Warren como "Warren")**_

_En el baño de hombres se encuentran Max y Warren mostrándole una foto de Bisca a un chico al cual molestan coreándole_

_**-**_**A Alzack le gusta Bisca, a Alzack le gusta Bisca, le quiere dar unos besillos, le quiere dar unos besillos- **

_Alzack esta todo apenado y les arrebata la foto_

-Ya dejen de molestarme, todos van a escuchar-

**-Hola a todos, aquí estoy en uno de los Maxi reportes, acompañado de mi asistente Warren. Hoy estamos con Alzack quien nos contestará algunas preguntas-**

-¡¿Qué dicen? Está bien, les contestaré lo que quieran pero no se lo digan a Bisca-

**-Jeje, así me gusta. Warren haz la primer pregunta-**

_**-Genial estoy participando en un Maxi reporte. Bueno, ahem, primer pregunta; ¿Qué sentiste cuando tomaste de la mano a Bisca?-**_

-No se como decirlo, se sentía tan bien, es la primera vez que pude acercarme tanto a ella. Fue tan especial-

**-Ah pero que lindo, Alzack es un novato en el amor. Haber amigo, veo que estas bien nervioso, así que solo te haré una pregunta más ¿Cuándo te le vas a confesar?- **

-Yo…y-yo no me atrevo, n-no se como decírselo ¡no se como hablarle a una mujer!-

_Warren siente compasión _

_**-Tranquilo, no caigas en pánico, te podemos dar unos consejos…-**_

_Max interrumpe a Alzack. En su cara esta pintada una sonrisa maligna_

-**Tienes que hacerlo, si no te apuras entonces te la van a ganar, uno nunca sabe cuando se le acaban las oportunidades-**

_Alzack siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, entonces habla con decisión _

-Es verdad, he dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Me le voy a confesar ¡hoy al salir de clases lo haré!-

_El chico del oeste sale del baño todo alarmado y asustado, pero decidido_

_**-Amigo, eso fue cruel-**_

**-Lo sé, a veces soy del mal, pero de cualquier forma le hemos hecho un favor. Bueno lectores eso es todo por hoy y recuerden que si tienen una petición para un Maxi reporte o una pregunta que quieran hacerle a algún alumno o maestro de Fairy Tail no duden en plantearla en un review-**

_Max se dispone a abrir la puerta, cuando esta es abierta violentamente por el otro lado, estampándolo en el proceso contra la pared._

-¡El hombre Elfman se va a animar a hablar con Bisca, es el momento de la verdad!-

_Warren se queda paralizado y con un tic en el ojo, incapaz de creerse lo que el machista esta diciendo_

_**-Esto es una locura, nunca se sabe que es lo que va a pasar en el instituto Fairy. Aquí Warren se despide por que Max necesita ayuda-**_

_Warren va y arranca la estampilla de Max que queda en la pared ¿Cuándo acabaran las desgracias para el rey del chisme?_

* * *

Yup, movimientos se han dado. Laxus a pesar de ir haciendo sus fechorías, ha encontrado algo interesante en Cana. Natsu y Lisanna han quedado en buenos términos y Lucy se quiere ir del instituto, el malentendido la ha dejado destrozada y quizás ustedes se pregunten ¿Y donde rayos esta Loki?

El convivio de Laxus ha puesto a girar una rueda que ha agarrado a todos por igual, incluso al mismísimo director.

Aun quedan muchas cosas en juego ¿Lograra Natsu enmendar su situación con ayuda de Lisanna? ¿Encontrara Lucy una salida? ¿Cuándo podrá Gray confesarle su error a Juvia? ¿Qué pasara con Elfman y Evergreen? ¿Cederá Fried a los sentimientos que esta desarrollando? ¿Elegirá Laxus a Cana o seguirá en su plan de ganarse a Lucy?

Como verán por las últimas preguntas que acabo de plantear, los Raijinshu aun tienen asuntos pendientes, por ese motivo el siguiente capitulo estará mas centrado del lado de "los chicos malos"

El capitulo 24 se titulará "**Crisis en Fairy Tail**", aparte de que los protagonistas del capitulo serán personajes no tan principales como Natsu y Lucy, les puedo adelantar que presiento que va a estar extenso y lleno de sorpresas y giros inesperados.

Haber si subo el capitulo a finales del mes (quiero subir dos capítulos por mes a como de lugar). Nos vemos hasta entonces y gracias por su apoyo


	25. Crisis en Fairy Tail

Hola a todos. Debo confesarles que este capitulo originalmente era enorme (estoy hablando de mas o menos 80 hojas Word), motivo por el que decidí dividirlo en dos. No quería hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que cortándolo a la mitad, se les haría más fácil leerlo. Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Durante el convivio en el parque, Laxus ha ejecutado su plan con maestría y ha creado un nuevo malentendido entre Natsu y Lucy, destruyendo la confianza de ambos y provocando que Lucy quiera irse del instituto. Pero las sorpresas se han dado cuando Lisanna ha decidido ayudar a Natsu a remendar sus errores. Cana al fin ha logrado acercarse a Laxus y los dos han pasado un buen rato._

_Pero al día siguiente la noticia de los excesos de Laxus ha llegado a toda la ciudad, afectando el honor del instituto Fairy y a la salud del director Makarov._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 24, "Crisis en Fairy Tail"**

Hoy viernes, acontecía una gran conmoción en el primer piso del instituto Fairy, algunos alumnos de primer grado se encontraban en el pasillo principal, observando como un hombre muy querido por todos era trasladado en una camilla por paramédicos, era el director Makarov quien había estado a poco de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

A los lados de la camilla corrían sus empleadas de mas confianza; Erza y Mirajane.

El anciano hizo una seña a los paramédicos para que se detuvieran

-Chicas acérquense- les habló a continuación a las mujeres que lo acompañaban.

-Diga director- respondió la preocupada Mirajane, tomando una mano del viejo entre las dos de ella.

Makarov a pesar de estar mal físicamente, alentó a su secretaria -Tranquila Mira, estaré bien lo prometo. Ahora sonríe, por que en mi ausencia tu serás la directora-.

Mirajane se mostró insegura -¿Yo? No se si esté preparada para un trabajo de tal magnitud-

-Desde hace tiempo he que observado que tú y Erza están a la altura de responsabilidades mayores. Ustedes dos incluso pueden hacer más que yo por Fairy Tail- aseguró Makarov observándolas, recordando con agradecimiento todo lo que habían dado por el instituto.

-Está bien director, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por sustituirle- dijo Mirajane ya con confianza.

-Erza- llamó Makarov ahora con voz mas débil –Por favor detén a Laxus. No por mí sino por todo Fairy Tail-.

-Descuide, lo haré sin falta- respondió la pelirroja sin dudar nada.

-Gracias chicas, confío en ustedes- dijo por ultimo Makarov para luego cerrar los ojos.

Los paramédicos reanudaron su marcha con el director, no podían confiarse, aun estaba en riesgo así que se lo llevaron a la ambulancia, la cual partió de inmediato rumbo al hospital general.

Mirajane empezó a hacer pucheros, le daba mucha lastima el anciano. No pudo reprimirse mas y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Erza –Que no se muera, lo necesitamos mucho-.

-No morirá. El tiene una voluntad fuerte- respondió Erza abrazando a Mirajane. A diferencia de esta ultima, la intendente evidenciaba una molestia y al ver el periódico que la secretaria traía en una mano sintió que ardía por dentro –"_Laxus, haz hecho daño a tu propio abuelo ¡No dejare que salgas de esta impune!"_-

La pelirroja dejó de abrazar a Mirajane y le dio su recomendación–Ve a cumplir lo que el director pidió, yo me encargare de resolver el resto. Por cierto aún no des la noticia a los demás alumnos, no podemos tomarnos el lujo de causar más turbación en el instituto -.

La secretaria asintió y logró controlar sus emociones. Erza por su parte apretó los puños y salió caminando velozmente, ejecutaría disciplina contra Laxus a como diera lugar.

* * *

_En otros pasillos del instituto._

Dos chicos caminaban por el mismo pasillo del segundo piso del instituto. Ambos estaban lejos el uno del otro, pero si seguían como iban era inevitable que en un momento se encontraran. Ellos iban acompañados de alumnos que no dejaban de decirles cosas.

Por un lado estaba Natsu que desafortunadamente no paraba de ser molestado.

-Oye Natsu, eres un canalla-le dijo uno del grupito que le seguía, lanzándole una cascara de plátano a la cara, la cual dio en su objetivo.

-Es verdad, lo que le hiciste a Lucy no tiene nombre ¡Eres la mas grande escoria de Fairy Tail!- le gritó otro haciendo ademanes de burla.

Incluso Bixlow se encontraba en el grupo que atacaba verbalmente al de segundo –Jeje, tanto que la defendías, pero todo era una mascara. De seguro lo único que querías era conseguir sexo con ella, lo mas patético es que ni a eso llegaste-.

Natsu apretaba los puños y se retraía de contestar, lo único que podía hacer era maldecir en sus adentros – "¡_Mierda! Laxus es el que hizo todo esto, como quisiera que se dieran cuenta que el es el que provocó todo esto ¿Qué yo engañé a Lucy? ¿Qué solo quería acostarme con ella? ¡Argh! Ya no puedo soportar esas mentiras_"-.

Por el otro lado, se encontraba Laxus Dreyar el deportista, contrario a Natsu, a el lo felicitaban y alababan, entre estos estaba Cana Alberona quien caminaba muy cercas del chico. Fried también estaba en el grupo, pero se abstenía de hacer comentarios.

-Laxus te luciste ayer- le dijo uno de los chicos de tercero que habían sido engañados por los actos heroicos del rubio.

-Es verdad, hace tiempo creímos que eras un engreído, pero estábamos equivocados, eres un gran hombre, la manera en que desenmascaraste al desgraciado Natsu fue sorprendente, ahora Lucy no será engañada nunca mas- explicó otro de los acompañantes.

-Laxus es en todo derecho, el hombre mas noble de Fairy Tail- concluyó Cana tomando un brazo de Laxus y alzándolo al aire para que todos le aplaudieran.

Laxus se sentía lo máximo de la escuela, era su momento de grandeza y lo disfrutaba -"_Esto no podría ser mejor, ahora muchos me ven como el rey de la escuela y me tratan como tal. Quitando a Mystogan y a la pandilla de Lyon, todos los de tercer grado están conmigo y a los de primero los tengo comprados o mas bien dicho amenazados, además algunos de segundo ya van cayendo, no todos creen en mi pero al menos odian a Natsu_"-.

En medio minuto mas, el grupo de Laxus encontró con Natsu y sus agresores. Todos se quedaron callados observando al pelirosa quien no se dejaba achicar.

-Jaja miren quien se atrevió a poner un pie en la escuela. Natsu ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?- le preguntó el Dreyar al de segundo, de inmediato los presentes empezaron a abuchear a Natsu. Solo Fried, Cana y los alumnos de primer grado guardaron silencio.

-"_Maldición, como quisiera callarle la boca_"- pensaba Natsu refrenando sus instintos de agredir al egoísta hombre que tanto había afectado su relación con Lucy. Pero el salamander tenía muy presente la advertencia de su amiga Lisanna; si peleaba con Laxus, entonces todo empeoraría y todo mundo le odiaría más y creería más en el falso héroe.

-Vamos Natsu, ya ni modo, la cagaste. Pero ahí tienes a la chica amnésica, solo que no nos salgas que a ella también la vas a engañar, bueno puedes intentarlo, a la estúpida se le va a olvidar también eso jaja- se expreso Laxus con sorna, humillando a Natsu y de pasada burlándose de Lisanna.

Natsu sentía que estaba apunto de explotar, ahora resultaba que el malvado deportista estaba insultando a su buen amiga que por su estado emocional necesitaba consideración.

El chico no pudo mas y fue a encarar a Laxus frente afrente, como ya se daba una idea de cuales eran las intenciones del rubio pudo hacerle un comentario

–Lucy no será tuya, de ninguna manera tendrás éxito-.

A Laxus no le gustó nada que el Dragneel le hablara de esa manera y para no meterse en problemas de credibilidad, decidió terminar el encuentro -Que patético, no sabe ni lo que dice. Vámonos, esta basura no merece ni nuestro tiempo-.

Un par de chicos empujaron a Natsu al suelo y entonces varios del montón agarraron un bote de basura y se lo descargaron encima. Tras esto, todo el enorme grupo de Laxus que ahora incluía a los que habían estado molestando a Natsu, continuaron con su camino.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Natsu golpeando sus puños contra el suelo, ignorante de que el único hombre enmascarado de Fairy Tail le observaba con interés desde unos lockers.

Laxus y sus seguidores dieron la vuelta en una esquina y continuaron haciendo escándalo por un rato. De pronto Cana le llamó la atención a Laxus hablándole al oído

–Oye ¿Por qué dijo que no te quedarías con Lucy? Si tú ni andas tras ella-.

Fried caminaba lo suficientemente cercas del rubio como para escucharlo –"_Ya dile que tu objetivo sentimental es Lucy Heartphilia. Al ocultárselo solo le estas dando falsas esperanzas sobre una posible relación"-._

Laxus se quedó pensando por unos instantes y entonces pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella, le respondió relajado –No le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que no halla con quien desquitarse-.

Al ser abrazada, Cana se sintió en las nubes, lastima que apareció un Gildartz diablillo con los brazos cruzados, recordándole que tenia asuntos pendientes -Lo que dices tiene lógica. Oye ahorita vuelvo, es que olvidé entregarle una tarea a Gildartz-.

Laxus la dejó ir y no pudo evitar quedarse viendo el movimiento de caderas que ella hacía -"_No esta nada mal_"-.

Fried se percató de la expresión de Laxus, llevaba buen rato analizando su comportamiento. Agrupando sus percepciones, con sus investigaciones sobre el amor romántico (tema del cual se había interesado mucho desde su ultimo encuentro con Mirajane) pudo llegar a una conclusión -"_Laxus, por lo visto sientes atracción por ella. No obstante, si ella descubre que has hecho y tus planes para Lucy, entonces te va a odiar y creo que tú lo lamentaras_"-

El grupito continuó su camino, bajó las escaleras al primer piso y no tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrarse con un temible obstáculo.

-Erza- pronunció Laxus al darse cuenta de que la prefecta los estaba esperando con las manos sobre la cintura y una expresión facial tan sombría que inspiraba temor

-Laxus, esta vez te has pasado. Tu convivio fue demasiado lejos y puso en vergüenza a Fairy Tail frente a toda la ciudad- Erza alzó el diario del día mostrándole la portada

–Disturbios, bebidas alcohólicas, alteración del orden público ¿Acaso tienes idea del gran daño que le acabas de causar a la reputación instituto?-.

-Yo realicé un convivio sano. Todo son mentiras ¡Los medios me quieren culpar, todo es si plan!- se defendió Laxus con fervor, entonces volteó a ver a sus nuevos camaradas

–Ustedes que estuvieron allí ¿Vieron que yo hiciera algo malo?-

Los nuevos fanáticos y admiradores del chico lo defendieron, sabían que Laxus si había dejado que algunas cosas se salieran de control, pero lo admiraban tanto que estaban dispuestos a cubrirle.

Erza apretó el periódico con fuerza y señaló a Laxus -¡No te hagas el desatendido! Vendrás conmigo a detención. Tenemos que discutir tu castigo disciplinario-.

Bixlow dio un paso al frente y se expresó desafiante –Siendo usted la encargada de impartir justicia ¿Se llevara a Laxus a pesar de que alumnos honestos han desmentido las acusaciones? Eso esta muy mal-.

Otro de los alumnos de tercero que creían en que Erza estaba siendo muy dura también la encaró -Es verdad, no tiene pruebas de que el haya hecho algo malo. Solo fue un simple convivio y ya-.

-"¿_Pero que esta pasando? Todos apoyan a Laxus_"- pensó Erza sorprendida, pronto todos los alumnos que acompañaban a Laxus estaban en contra de ella diciéndole que quería abusar de su autoridad y que si se llevaba al rubio, se tendría que llevar a ellos junto con el.

-¿Qué va a hacer perfecta? ¿Suspender a todos? Eso seria buena idea si quiere que el instituto Fairy se quede sin estudiantes, aunque supongo que eso no le gustara al consejo- le dijo Bixlow metiendo su presión psicológica.

Erza se sentía apretada, nunca había enfrentado a tantos rebeldes a la vez. Le dolía que mismísimos alumnos de Fairy Tail se comportaran tan irreverentemente.

A pesar de esto sabia muy bien a que se debía ese cambio en la actitud en general

-"_Todos se han puesto del lado de Laxus por que el los ha vuelto rebeldes. Si mando a detención a todos y los suspendo, entonces se volverán mas indisciplinados y puede que cuando vean que no esta el director armen una anarquía, la cual no estoy segura de poder controlar sola ¡Rayos! Debo de desenmascarar a Laxus, si acabo con el líder todo terminará y el consejo quedará satisfecho_"-.

Erza se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en claro que no se rendiría -¡Laxus esto no quedara así!- A continuación se marchó entre abucheos, todos se burlaban de ella con total falta de respeto, sintiéndose seguros al lado de su nuevo cabecilla.

En cuestión de medio minuto la mujer llegó al único lugar seguro para ella; su oficina. Desesperadamente abrió la puerta y entró, entonces recordó que se le había olvidado algo importante -¡Olvide decirle lo que le hizo a su abuelo! Ni modo, el se lo ha buscado, que se entere por si solo-.

"¿Está bien intendente Erza?"- le preguntó una voz muy familiar ¡Era la voz de su novio! Erza abrió los ojos bien grandes y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado en la silla localizada al frente de su escritorio y esta persona era ¿Mystogan? ¡Pero si ella había escuchado a Gerard!

-Creo que vine a asesorías en muy mal momento- dijo el enmascarado poniéndose de pie y entonces se fue sin añadir nada mas.

A Erza le extrañó mucho el comportamiento del encapuchado, aunque no podía esperarse menos del alumno mas misterioso de la escuela.

No obstante, el asunto era otro y ella se centraría en detener y castigar a Laxus, no podía dejarlo que siguiera haciendo lo que el quería.

* * *

_Pasando a la oficina del director_

Mirajane acababa de tomar asiento en la misma silla que Makarov suele utilizar y no podía negar que estar allí era una experiencia singular.

Al frente estaba una fascinada Lisanna –Directora Mirajane, wow que bien se oye eso-.

La hoy directora se sonrojó y habló con modestia –No es para tanto, yo solo estoy sustituyéndolo por un rato- a continuación bajó la mirada y contempló el papelerío que Makarov había dejado en el escritorio –Vaya que se le acumuló trabajo, supongo que podre firmar algunas de los papeles menos importantes en su lugar-

Mirajane cogió el documento que estaba mas arriba y se quedó enmudecida al leer de qué se trataba.

Esto despertó la curiosidad de su hermana menor quien preguntó que sucedía.

Mirajane soltó una risilla y explicó –Esto debe de ser un error, Lucy no puede haber mandando una solicitud de intercambio, ella nunca abandonaría Fairy Tail-.

Lisanna en cambio si se alarmó con el comentario –"_Oh, esto es malo, quizás Lucy quiere irse de aquí para no ver mas a Natsu. Esto es muy malo, hay que actuar cuanto antes_"-.

-Oye Lisanna voltea- le llamaba Mirajane, la hermana menor hizo como se le indicó y la nueva directora le pidió un favor – ¿Podrías tomar mi lugar en aquella computadora? Descuida lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidar. Si viene un alumno me lo mandas-.

-De acuerdo- respondió la de cabello corto, aunque en su mente había otros pensamientos

–"_Aprovecharé el tiempo para idear un buen plan, debo de ayudar a Natsu_"-.

* * *

_En el aula 301_

Laxus y sus aliados esperaban juntos el inicio de su clase. En otro lado del salón estaban Lyon, Sherry, Yukka y Tobi y en la esquina del salón permanecía Mystogan cruzado de brazos, tan antisocial como siempre.

El capitán del equipo de futbol se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo y ese ego aumentó cuando sus admiradores empezaron a animarlo.

-Esa Erza no tiene por que exagerar tanto. Usted hizo muchas cosas buenas en el convivio, incluso unió mas al instituto, con usted al frente todo mejorara para todos-

-Es verdad, ella quiere destruir el compañerismo que usted creó. Pero nosotros lo defenderemos hasta la muerte-

-Les agradezco, pero dejemos todo el asunto de Erza y hablemos de cosas buenas- les dijo Laxus cambiando el tema

–A mi nadie me va a quitar mi libertad, por ese motivo mañana haré una fiesta privada en mi mansión, allí habrá todo tipo de entretenimiento y todos ustedes, mis valientes compañeros están invitados ¡Arriba Fairy Tail!-.

Los seguidores de Laxus hicieron un escándalo y empezaron a gritar, no fue ese el caso de los de primero quienes solo lo seguían por que eran amenazados.

Laxus como el auténtico bully que era, volteó a ver a los de primero con desprecio y les dirigió la palabra con agresividad -¿Y ustedes por que tan callados? Vayan a sus clases holgazanes inútiles-

Los desafortunados chicos nuevos salieron corriendo asustados, algunos como Lucky Ollieta y Tono Rabbits incluso al borde de las lágrimas.

El Dreyar ahora le hizo una seña a Fried y a Bixlow para que lo acompañaran afuera del aula. Ya estando los tres afuera, el líder empezó la conversación -Ustedes son mis más grandes amigos, nunca han dejado de apoyarme, quería agradecérselo a los dos-.

Bixlow puso una cara de angustia -¿Estas diciendo que ya no nos necesitas?-

Laxus rió y enseguida explicó -Al contrario, los necesito más que nunca. Mis nuevos seguidores están impresionados conmigo, pero si se enteran de algunas cosas, podrían ponerse en mi contra. Por ese motivo necesito que ustedes aten los últimos cabos sueltos-

-Como digas jefe- le dijo el del casco con ansias de entrar en acción.

Laxus vio con seriedad al pervertido –Bixlow, hemos dejado vivir mucho a Gray y Juvia. Hoy Juvia anda cruda, pero a Gray no lo he visto, quiero que vayas a investigar que anda haciendo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos arruine todo-.

Bixlow alzó un pulgar -De inmediato, por algún lugar debe de andar el desnudin-

El hombre de la gran lengua se marchó apresurado, dejando a Laxus y Fried solos.

El capitán del equipo de futbol miró con fijeza a su hombre más confiable y le comentó –Fried, últimamente te he visto mas serio y pensativo de lo normal ¿Estas enfermo?-

-No estoy enfermo-

Laxus se quedó pensando y luego puso cara de sorpresa – ¡Oh no! por favor dime que no estas desarrollando sentimientos por Mirajane, es que si empiezas a sentir algo por ella entonces dejaras de ser el mismo, te volverás débil y todo se te vendrá abajo-.

Fried sufrió de un cosquilleo en el estomago, cada vez que pensaba en Mira, le sucedía eso –"_Estoy confundido, cuando estoy cercas de Mirajane-san, me transformo, toda mi manera de percibir las cosas cambia. Ella ¿Me hace sentir?_"-

A Laxus no le agradó el silencio del chico, además desde hace rato ya se había dado cuenta de que la expresión del Justine siempre se ablandaba un poco cuando le hablaban de Mirajane -Se que no es fácil para ti abordar el tema, solo quiero decirte que recuerdes que sentir te puede acarrear muchos problemas innecesarios y hacerte vulnerable. Bueno de hecho se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, afortunadamente yo soy muy fuerte y nunca dejo que esas cosas interfieran en mis planes-.

Fried no quería seguir adentrándose en el tema, cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con "el amor", "los sentimientos" y en especial "Mirajane" le resultaba complicado pero irresistiblemente interesante, en especial por que esos tres factores parecían estar entrelazados. Mas ahora por el momento era mejor dejarlos a un lado y atender a Laxus

-Laxus, es un honor que muestres interés en mi integridad mental. Pero ahora es el momento de concentrarnos en la fase final de tu plan, hay que asegurar el éxito-.

-Eso es Fried, me encanta que eres capaz de centrarte en lo mas importante- le felicitó el capitán, entonces sonrió con malicia -Natsu no parece andar muy metido con su ex, quizás aun no supera como se le vino todo abajo con Lucy. He escuchado que Lisanna anda por aquí en el instituto. Fried, quiero que vayas y la ataques psicológicamente, bájale la autoestima y hazla creer que necesita aferrarse a Natsu, o mejor aun; haz que recuerde su noviazgo con Natsu al punto de que desee tenerlo de vuelta. El punto es que ella entretenga y presione a Natsu de manera que el no tenga oportunidad de acercarse a Lucy, si es que eso aun es posible-.

Lisanna era la hermana de Mirajane, Fried siempre tenia eso en mente y por algún motivo desconocido le causaba cierta incomodidad, prefería no tener que meterse con la chica

–Quizás no sea el apropiado para esa asignación-.

-Fried no menosprecies tus habilidades. No hay nadie más capacitado que tú para este trabajo, por que tú eres oscuro-

-"_En realidad, no soy tan oscuro como siempre he afirmado_"- razonó el peliverde. Pero logrando controlar sus pensamientos decidió obedecer las órdenes

–Esta bien, se que cuentas conmigo, así que cumpliré con la asignación-.

-Amigo, no olvides que si de casualidad llegas a sentir algo por Mirajane, te vas a autodestruir- le recomendó Laxus, pero entonces su seriedad se desapareció y le dio una palmada al Justine –Ja, bromeaba amigo, después de todo tu no sientes nada ¿Creíste que estaba hablando en serio?-.

Fried bajó la mirada, se suponía que todo debía ser como Laxus declaraba, pero en realidad no era así. A pesar de intentar ocultarlo, el ya estaba desarrollando indicios de poder sentir emociones como todos los demás. Mirajane era el catalizador, cada vez que se relacionaba con ella, el iba cambiando, tanta influencia tenia ella que de alguna manera había despertado la consciencia de el y lo había hecho interesarse en temas como el amor.

El esgrimista sabía que tenía que dejar todo eso a un lado para ser efectivo y directo como antes.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿Has visto a Evergreen?-.

-Solo se que ella dijo que tenia asuntos pendientes- respondió Fried para luego partir.

-"_Ever se esta poniendo mas loca que una cabra, no puedo entenderla. Quizás no sea tan mala idea sustituirla con Cana_"- se quedó pensando el deportista, como siempre reflexionando sin querer en Cana Alberona, ni cuenta se daba de que esa sexy joven estaba empezando a ocupar gran parte de sus obsesivos pensamientos, superando incluso a Lucy.

* * *

_Cercas del aula 202_

Acurrucada detrás de un bebedero, Evergreen estudiaba el comportamiento de un exótico y salvaje espécimen conocido como _Homo Elfman Brutus. _Hoy la chica de lentes se había tomado un tiempo para espiar al fortachón y la conducta de este la estaba desconcertando e interesando a la vez.

Resultaba que Elfman hoy se estaba comportando de una manera muy distinta a la usual, no corría como loco ni gritaba cosas sobre hombres, simplemente se trasladaba como una persona normal, saludaba a todos como una persona normal y se veía algo nervioso, actitud que si era anormal en el.

Pero lo más impresionante era su nueva apariencia; hoy venia muy limpio y arreglado, con la camisa bien planchada, su olor era perfumado y aparte se había peinado

-"_No se ve nada mal_"- pensó Evergreen por un momento viéndolo con atención, pero entonces se dio una cachetada –"_¿Pero que tonterías estoy pensando?_"-

Elfman escuchó el sonido de la cachetada y se alarmó -¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó señalando con el dedo hacia los bebederos.

-"_A veces puedo ser mas tonta que Fried_"- se dijo Evergreen dejando salir un suspiro, como no quería sufrir la humillación de ser descubierta decidió entregarse por si misma

-Soy yo- respondió con voz agresiva, saliendo de su escondite. Se acomodaba los lentes para disimular su vergüenza, aunque sus mejillas enrojecidas la delataban.

Elfman se relajó al verla y no solo eso, también sintió una sensación de gusto –Ah eres tu Ever, por un momento pensé que una rata andaba escondida en los bebederos-.

-¡Solo mis amigos me llaman Ever, simio bruto!- le regañó cruzando los brazos, rechazándolo con la mirada.

-Lo siento- respondió el hombre, siendo dominado por la chica

-¿Qué hacías allí escondida?- preguntó entonces inocentemente.

-¡No te estaba espiando!- respondió Evergreen muy a la defensiva -¿Para que querría espiarte? Ni que me importara lo que estabas haciendo, de hecho me vale lo que hagas ¡estoy diciendo la verdad!- aseguró muy dudosa perdiendo credibilidad por tanta sobre afirmación.

-Yo nunca dije que me estabas espiando- le dijo Elfman provocando que ella se pusiera mas roja –En fin, debo de prepararme para el gran momento- dijo dándole la espalda.

Evergreen por orgullosa se quedó de brazos cruzados y dando pataditas nerviosas a la nada, no obstante un gran inquietud se apoderó de ella y contradijo sus ultimas afirmaciones al llamarle la atención –Espera, te ves muy arreglado ¿Acaso ya encontrarse a la chica a la que estabas buscando?- preguntó sin dignarse a verlo.

-¡Ya quería que me hicieras esa pregunta!- exclamó el fortachón demostrando que era tan orgulloso como ella –Ya la encontré y la estoy viendo justo en este momento-.

Evergreen sintió como mariposas en el estomago y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, toda su mente se salió de control –"_No puede ser ¡no puede ser! ¿El me descubrió? Ay no, que hago, ugh ¿me veo bonita?... maldita sea, no se por que me estoy preguntando estupideces ¡Ni que me interesara este hombre! _"-

A pesar de su lucha mental, la castaña se animó a voltear a ver al chico a los ojos, y que sorpresa se llevó, cuando encontró con que Elfman estaba observando a espaldas de ella.

Elfman le hizo señas y le habló en voz baja –Evergreen escóndete, hay viene la chica especial-.

Evergreen se dio la vuelta y vio que en efecto, una chica de segundo venía caminando con calma hacia ellos dos – ¡Ay estúpido bruto!- insultó a Elfman sintiéndose como una tonta, entonces se marchó de allí, no obstante lo que hizo fue esconderse en la esquina de una pared para poder ver que es lo que debía suceder –"_Ese tonto Elfman, no se como puede ser tan bestia. Bisca no tiene nada que ver_".

-"_Evergreen esta bien zafada. Bueno ahora es el momento de la verdad_"- se dijo a si mismo Elfman ya que Bisca ya estaba cercas –Hola Bisca- le saludó muy artificialmente.

-Buenos días Elfman- la saludó Bisca como de costumbre, solo quería llegar al aula, pero no pudo ya que Elfman la detuvo de un brazo.

-Espera, ha llegado el momento de que hablemos-le dijo Elfman con seriedad.

Ella conociendo lo loco e impredecible que era Elfman decidió escuchar lo que probablemente seria algún comentario de hombres sin sentido –Esta bien, te escucho-.

Elfman suspiró, estaba nervioso como nunca, pero sabia que valía la pena –Bisca se que esto también es incomodo para ti, pero no temas, a mi también se me hace difícil hablarlo cara a cara contigo-.

Bisca tenia los ojos bien grandes y la boca abierta, no entendía nada pero tener a Elfman invadiendo su espacio personal era algo inusual –Ajá, entiendo que nunca conversamos pero ¿¡De que estas hablando!-

Elfman sentía que se moría de la pena, pero estaba convencido de que hoy seria un hombre valiente –Supongo que podemos ser mas directos, no me te vayas a alterar mucho, pero debo confesarte que yo se tu secreto, se que tu estás interesada en mi-

Bisca se quedó como piedra y empezó a balbucear –N-no s-s-se de –d-do-don-donde sacaste, esas i-ideas-.

-No te pongas nerviosa, se que te ha tomado por sorpresa, pero descuida no se lo diré a nadie, bueno quizás a Evergreen y a mis hermanas, pero a nadie mas, será nuestro secreto de amor- aseguró Elfman mirándola de una manera tan directa que causó cierta incomodidad en la muchacha.

-¡Suéltame Elfman!- le gritó la peliverde tras salir del shock, liberando su brazo de la mano de Elfman le dijo con firmeza –No se que te fumaste, pero déjame en paz-.

-Bisca, se que tienes miedo, pero no es malo que digas que me amas. Encerrar los sentimientos dentro de uno mismo hace mucho daño, te lo digo por experiencia-.

-¡Kyaaa! Deja de acosarme- gritó Bisca echándose a correr sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Se que me amas!- le gritó Elfman dejándola ir, entonces sonrió satisfecho con su primer avance–Es tan tímida, justo como la imaginaba-

Evergreen había observado todo con atención, se supone que debería de estar muriéndose de la risa, más no estaba resultando ser así. Algo en su pecho ardía con intensidad, con su mirada quería derretir a Bisca y estaba clavando sus uñas contra la pared, rompiéndolas sin darse cuenta, claramente no le había gustado ni un tantito lo que acababa de presenciar

–"_¿Por qué me molesta tanto que le coqueteara a la mugrosa vaquera? ¡Ahhhh! No se por que me siento tan furiosa, quisiera matar a alguien. Necesito calmarme, no tengo razón para alterarme_"- se convenció a si misma, acto seguido su cuerpo la obligó a salir de su escondite e ir a plantarse frente a Elfman

Al contemplarla, Elfman salió de sus ensoñaciones –Oh Evergreen, así que te quedaste a verme ¿Cómo me fue?- preguntó sin notar que a la castaña la rodeaba un aura de fuego que hubiera sido la envidia del extraviado Natsu.

-¡Horrendo, patético, un completo show de ridiculez!- contestó Evergreen muy furiosa o mejor dicho celosa.

Elfman seguía sin sospechar nada de la ira que consumía a la mujer -Que mala onda, con que razón huyó de mí. Oye quizás tu podrías aconsejar-.

Evergreen terminó por explotar -¡Eres un estúpido, pend***, inútil, desgraciado, pin** hombre simio que solo sirve para chin*** a la gente con tus pu*** ideas de tu jodi** cerebro de animal!-

Elfman ahora si se sintió insultado y como no entendía nada terminó por explotar -¡Óyeme, no te he hecho nada como por que me grites de esa manera!-.

Dichas las palabras, se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua, guardándose todas sus opiniones sobre ella en su cabeza –"_No logro entenderla, un momento es una persona genial y un segundo mas tarde se pone agresiva. Las mujeres son tan extrañas"_-

Desafortunadamente, todo el escándalo de Elfman y Evergreen había causado que algunos se asomaran por la puerta del aula 202 y vieran todo el circo.

-Pero que discusión, parecían casados. Quizás se gustan pero los dos son muy orgullosos para confesarlo ¿O tu que crees Alzack?- comentaba Cana al chico que estaba a un lado de ella.

El vaquero cruzaba los brazos y baja la cabeza de manera que una sombra cubría sus ojos, a diferencia de Cana, el si había visto la parte en la que Elfman había asegurado que Bisca le gustaba, esto lo había hecho sentirse miserable y mas por que hace algunas horas, Max y Warren lo habían convencido de confesársele a Bisca. Ahora no se sentía seguro e hacerlo, quería pensar que todo era un juego de Elfman, pero por lo visto algo estaba pasando entre Elfman y su amada Bisca.

Evergreen y su gran secreto, estaban afectando a más personas de lo que habría imaginado ella. Más no era la única persona que ocultaba un secreto.

* * *

_En el frio almacén de la cafetería_

Con herramientas en mano, Gray trabajaba una imponente escultura de hielo. Hoy desde muy temprano había llegado a pedirle permiso al director para no entrar a clases, con la excusa de que tenia un compromiso artístico, enseguida ya con la autorización de Makarov se había encargado de hablar con los trabajadores de la cafetería paraqué lo dejaran usar el pequeño y frio almacén de carnes, así podría trabajar sobre hielo sin el riesgo de que todo se perdiera. Esto no le molestaba la consciencia ya que en realidad no había mentido, simplemente nunca había especificado el propósito de escultura.

-"_Juvia, se que debo de dar el todo por que lo nuestro siga viviendo. Quiero demostrarte que en verdad me importas y que te valoro y te quiero como persona_"-

Lo que el Fullbuster preparaba era una estructura sin igual, con un detalle y sentimiento artístico muy grande, en su trabajo se reflejaba su pasión y entrega.

Esta obra le serviría para ejemplificarle a Juvia algunas cosas sobre lo que el había hecho mal y lo que sentía por ella, esto junto con una buena planeación sobre que decir le ayudaría a tener mas posibilidades de no perder el amor de ella

–"_Mi Juvia, no puedo aceptar la idea de estar sin ti. Por ello seré cuidadoso al hablarte, no puedo cometer ni un pequeño error mas_"-

Gray le dio unos detalles más a su trabajo, pero entonces sintió un calambre en el brazo con el cual sujetaba la broca, tantas horas sin parar lo estaban agotando.

Consciente de que necesitaba un pequeño descanso, abandonó sus herramientas en el suelo, sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y abandonó el almacén. Al salir se encontró en la cafetería, el cambio de temperatura fue notable, pero eso no lo incomodó en lo más mínimo. Fue a tomar lugar al lado de una de las mesas que había y allí puso su cuaderno, lo abrió mas o menos a la mitad, allí tenia sus posibles opciones sobre que decirle a Juvia, casi no había dormido para pensar profundamente en silencio y escribir sobre como le podía hacer. Estaba consciente que con lo sensible que era Juvia, el debía actuar sincero y firme con ella pero a la vez tenía que usar palabras adecuadas y bien seleccionadas para minimizar el impacto en ella

-Juvia, por favor dale una oportunidad a este idiota- pronunció en voz baja. Ni cuenta se daba que Bixlow estaba sentado no muy lejos observándolo con curiosidad

* * *

_Poco después afuera de la oficina de administración de Fairy Tail _

Fried se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina, sabia que si entraba seguramente se encontraría con Mirajane trabajando en su computadora. Su mejor opción era preguntarle a ella sobre donde estaba Lisanna. Sin reflexionar mas el abrió la puerta y de inmediato puso su mirada en el lugar que ocupaba la secretaria, la computadora cubría la vista, mas el pudo ver la coronilla de una cabeza cubierta por fino cabello blanco.

Al frente de esa computadora se encontraba Lisanna, apoyando su mandíbula sobre la palma de su mano manteniendo una expresión de frustración. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Natsu, pero la situación de el era tan complicada que ella no daba con nada lo cual la llevaba a estresarse.

-Secretaria Mira- le llamó Fried acercándose lentamente, pero no recibió respuesta, esto lo llevó a plantarse frente a la computadora y hablarle con una voz un poco mas fuerte. Como la chica estaba algo agachada, el no alcanzó a ver aun que no era Mirajane.

Lisanna al fin escuchó que alguien hablaba, mas por andar en sus asuntos mentales no había escuchado que era lo que le decían –Perdón, no lo escuché- contestó apenada sacudiendo la cabeza, pero al poner su mirada en su visita se quedó paralizada –Eh, bu-buenos días- contestó nerviosa y con la mirada bien puesta en el visitante.

La boca de Fried se movió mas rápido que su cerebro –Secretaria Mirajane, yo venia a…-

Al fijarse bien en quien tenía al frente, tuvo que pausar y asimilarlo bien. En esos momentos de confusión pudo darse cuenta de que la joven era muy parecida a Mira.

-Ah, venias a buscar a la directora Mirajane. Ella acaba de salir a atender unos asuntos, si quieres puedes dejarme un mensaje- le dijo Lisanna recuperando la compostura, esforzándose por comportarse como si fuera una secretaria de verdad.

Fried siguió atontado ahora no con el aspecto de ella, sino con sus inexplicables palabras-"¿_Directora Mirajane?_"-

La albina interpretó la seriedad del chico como una necesidad de ayuda -Disculpa, yo solo estoy cuidando, no creo que pueda hacer mucho por ti-.

El Raijinshu recordó cual era su propósito de la visita, esta vez concentrándose decidió empezar muy directo –De hecho he venido a buscarla a usted joven Lisanna- le dijo con su manera de hablar respetuosa y sin emoción.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Lisanna poniéndose inquieta, el chico había sido muy directo y eso daba a mal entender muchas cosas. La hermana de Mirajane aun no se encontraba del todo bien emocionalmente y eso la llevó a empezar a sacar conclusiones absurdas, todas ellas en cuestión de segundos.

-"_Que tal si el era mi pretendiente y lo olvidé_"- pensó ella empezando a imaginarse que Fried sacaba unas flores y entonces le tomaba la mano, se la besaba y le decía muy románticamente "Ahora que has vuelto se que tengo una oportunidad contigo".

Lisanna se quedó sonrojada por un rato, entonces sacudió la cabeza –"_Eso es improbable, vaya que sigo teniendo una gran imaginación para lo romántico_"-

Lisanna se esforzó por encontrar otra posibilidad, la cual no tardó en llegar

-"¡_Ay no, puede que venga para violarme!_"- exclamó poniéndose pálida de miedo y acurrucándose en posición fetal como si quisiera protegerse.

Entonces empezó a imaginar que el peliverde la tomaba de un brazo y con otro le tapaba la boca, empezaba a arrastrarla al cuartito de Makarov, ella gritaba pero nadie la auxiliaba. El hombre la metía al cuarto y lo cerraba con seguro, entonces con una mirada de deseo la acorralaba y le empezaba a arrancar la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda, luego usando su fuerza superior la ponía arriba el escritorio del director, ella forcejaba y gritaba pero al final el prevalecía, entonces sonreía perversamente mientras le abría las piernas a la fuerza, entonces el se colocaba en medio, se bajaba el pantalón y luego...

-Disculpe, me parece que usted tiene un problema con el control de sus pensamientos- le dijo Fried sacándola de sus locas ideas y es que el Justine había visto como ella había pasado de estar roja a totalmente pálida y en posición fetal.

Lisanna se sintió muy apenada por haber fantaseado tanto, volvió a acomodarse bien, resopló una vez y explicó -Es verdad, es que yo acabo de despertar del coma y perdí partes de mis memorias, me he sentido algo insegura y como apenas estoy volviendo a mi estilo de vida a veces exagero, haha discúlpame-.

Fried siendo un analista entendió que la chica no estaba bien emocionalmente y que al parecer estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarse, era fácil ver que aun no afianzaba confianza en si misma; esa vulnerabilidad era un aspecto que el podía explotar a su favor

-Ya veo. Yo te recuerdo, cuando estabas en la secundaria eras novia de Natsu, los dos se amaban y tenían un enorme futuro por delante-.

Lisanna sonrió asombrada -¿En serio? Eso es genial, la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero bueno la vida tiene muchos giros y ahora todo es diferente-

-"_No parece captar el punto_"- razonó Fried y entonces cambio de táctica – ¿No quisieras reavivar esos tiempos? Todavía puedes estar con Natsu-

-Um bueno, verás creo que todo ha cambiado…yo he cambiado, creo que ya no puedo verlo de la misma manera que antes. Descuida, mi felicidad no depende tanto de tener novio, creo que primero necesito amigos y ponerle empeño al estudio- respondió ella como si nada.

-"_Estoy siendo muy suave ¿Por qué no puedo ser mas directo?_"- se preguntó dándose cuenta de que no estaba obteniendo resultados.

-Lo que dices no es verdad, necesitas un novio- le dijo esforzándose por convencerla, pero ni siquiera lo estaba diciendo con aspereza, por algún motivo no lograba ser agresivo con ella.

-"_Ay no, se me hace que quiere conmigo_"- pensó Lisanna haciendo su tronco para atrás pegándose al respaldo de la silla y empezando a jugar con sus dedos –"_Bueno no esta nada mal, es guapo y parece ser un buen chico_"-

-No vas a encontrar a alguien a quien le intereses más que un novio. Tú no conoces a nadie y casi nadie aquí te conoce. Los amigos no te van a dar lo que necesitas- le dijo con frialdad fijando se atención en ella con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Q-que es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó siendo presa de la incertidumbre.

Fried entendía el comportamiento humano, gracias a todas sus horas de estudio podía darse cuenta de que tenia a Lisanna contra las cuerdas, la postura que tenia, sus cambios emocionales y su nerviosismo todas las pruebas indicaban que había tocado un punto débil de ella. La chica apenas empezaba a luchar por vivir de nuevo, esto la hacía frágil y manipulable.

El esgrimista estaba convencido de que podía derrumbarla y destrozarla emocionalmente, solo tenía que decirle que la situación de ella a nadie le importaba, que nadie la quería, palabras duras y crueles que la hicieran llorar y pulverizaran su autoestima. El era capaz de todo eso, si ya había hecho llorar a personas como Mirajane sin querer ¿No sería más fácil hacerlo a propósito? Una sola estocada al corazón y todo estaría listo.

A pesar de tener todo a su favor, había un gran problema; él _no _podía hacerlo, algo dentro de sí mismo se lo impedía, un pequeño hecho que tenía mucho significado para él: Lisanna era la querida hermana menor de Mirajane.

-Oye, quiero saber qué es lo que me ibas a decir- demandó la chica sospechando que el visitante tenia guardadas cosas importantes.

-"_No tengo razones para detenerme. Mi código y mi protocolo van por encima de todo. No debo de fallarle a Laxus_"- se dijo a si mismo tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para cumplir con su misión, acercándose más a Lisanna se decidió a dar el fulminante golpe final –Lo que estoy tratando de decir es…-

La garganta se le cerró, algo en sus adentros lo estaba deteniendo, algo en su recientemente despertada "consciencia" le impedía herir a la muchacha –"_Tengo que hacerlo, Laxus confía en mí. Soy racional y objetivo, definitivamente soy capaz de cumplir mis asignaciones. Nada va por encima de mi protocolo_"- pensó mientras luchaba por vencer a su ser dividido; mientras una parte de él le decía que los sentimientos eran debilidad, otra le recordaba todo lo que Mirajane le había enseñado y hecho entender, mientras una parte de él le decía que apoyara a Laxus incondicionalmente, otra más profunda y misteriosa le reclamaba que dejara de apoyar a Laxus.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lisanna observando como el se ponía una mano en el pecho y agachaba su postura.

-"¿_Pero qué pasa conmigo?_"- se preguntó al percatarse de que era incapaz de continuar, sabía que si la lastimaba entonces estaría hiriendo a Mirajane y no podía hacer eso.

–"_Debería de cumplir con mi misión. Pero…siento que estaría fallándole a Mirajane ¡Siento! _"-

Fried observó sus manos, estaban frías y temblorosas, su corazón latía y latía cada vez más y su mente estaba siendo invadida poco a poco por esa chica especial, recordaba su dulce olor, su sonrisa llena de vida, la suavidad de su piel, sus palabras de sabiduría, todo estaba escrito en su mente. Ninguna otra persona lo había impactado tanto como ella y no existía libro, código o disciplina que le resultara más interesante que descubrir lo que había en el corazón de ella.

Nuevamente estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos, y como siempre, estos sentimientos eran despertados por Mirajane, incluso estando ella ausente, el solo pensar en ella lo hacía sentir. Indudablemente la secretaria era la persona más especial y significativa en su vida y las pruebas eran irrefutables.

¿Acaso había alguien en quien pensara más que ella?

No

¿Acaso existía una persona que le resultara más interesante que ella?

De nuevo No

¿Había alguien que más que lo hiciera perder el control de sí mismo?

¡Definitivamente no!

Por más que luchara, no podía actuar en contra de ella, no podía tocar uno solo de sus cabellos y por supuesto que no podía atacar a su hermana menor.

Dijera lo que dijeran Laxus y el protocolo, simplemente no era capaz de oponerse a Mira, todo en su mundo era inferior a esa chica ¡La única persona que valía la pena escuchar una y otra vez! ¡Solo ella era capaz de tocar hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser! ¡Ella era todo y punto!

-"_Y usted secretaria Mirajane, es la única que me ha transformado y la que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tengo sentimientos"_- concluyó Fried, enseguida el chico se fue sin decirle nada a Lisanna, ni siquiera se despidió.

Cinco minutos después Mirajane regresaba de sus labores. Ver a Lisanna de pie dando vueltas en círculo le llamó la atención de inmediato -¿Pasó algo?-

-Ah Mira-nee, ahorita vino un chico apuesto de largo cabello verde a buscarte. Por cierto, estaba medio loco, nunca había visto a alguien que se comportara tan raro-

-Chico raro, apuesto y de cabello verde, mmh ¡Fried!-

Mirajane se quedó pensando en el chico, lo de raro ella ya lo tenía identificado, pero ¿Apuesto? Era verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, el Justine era atractivo, aunque a ella le gustara por su buen corazón, también sentía algo de atracción física por él.

Lisanna alzó las cejas y abrió la boca en sorpresa –Ah ya entiendo ¡El es tu novio!-

Mirajane se sonrojó por el comentario –Te estás yendo muy lejos hermanita-.

-Anda se ve que te gusta, solo admite que es tu novio y ya- le dijo pícaramente, pero entonces se detuvo y se sintió bien incomoda al recordar que por unos momentos había fantaseado indebidamente con el chico ¡Con el mismo novio de su hermana! Ups.

-Lisanna, traes un tic en el ojo y tus piernas están temblando-

-N-no me hagas caso, no es nada jeje- rio nerviosa

-Por cierto ¿Qué era lo que quería?- preguntó la hoy directora interesada en el chico de tercero

-No lo sé con exactitud, solo te puedo decir que cuando se marchó parecía estar frustrado. Pobrecillo, te digo que esta algo loco, pero vi bondad en el parece ser un buen chico-.

-Sí que lo es, ya lo conozco bien y creo que su problema es que está confundido y reprimido- comentó Mirajane, enseguida se quedó pensativa, ya se daba la idea de que todo lo que pasaba con Fried, tenía que ver con cuestiones de sentimientos y emociones.

-Oye Mira-nee ¿Y cuanto llevas saliendo con él?- preguntó la chica traviesa poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Mira.

-¡Lisanna!- exclamó Mirajane con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, imaginándose por un momento lo divertido que sería salir con Fried un día de estos.

* * *

_Pasando al aula 202 _

-Tómense un descanso de diez minutos- le decía el profesor al grupo abandonando el aula para ir al baño. Los alumnos en vez de relajarse, aprovecharon el momento para socializar y discutir cosas importantes.

Cana fue la primera se levantó emocionadísima y se paró en medio del salón para que sus amigas la escucharan –Oigan chicas ¿Qué creen? Se me hace que le gusto a Laxus-.

Levi se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a con la contentísima mujer-¿Hablas en serio? Pero cómo está eso-.

-Pues ayer me invitó a bailar, tomamos juntos, platicamos y cuando le dije que me iba ir él no quería dejarme, al final me dio un aventón a mi casa en su auto- explicó Cana con vivacidad utilizando muchos ademanes.

Bisca también se interesó en la historia de Cana -¿Y que mas?-

-Ah pues hoy hace un rato anduvimos caminando y él se porto bien lindo conmigo y hasta me abrazó por la cintura, sentí maripositas en el estomago. Pero ahí está, al fin he logrado que se fije en mí, pronto seremos novios y viviremos muy felices- aseguró Cana.

Las dos chicas empezaron a felicitarla y todo, quizás no les caía bien Laxus, pero mientras Cana fuera feliz todo estaría bien.

Solo Levi quedó seria pensando seriamente, todo se le hacía muy sospechoso.

Por otro lado Gajeel estaba aburrido, con tal de matar tiempo, fue a con Juvia quien estaba toda arrumbada en su banca, dando la apariencia que se había quedado dormida –Oye Juvia ¿Por qué no vas con las demás?-

-Ay, Juvia está cruda- se quejó la Loxar alzando la cabeza. Hasta Gajeel se impactó al notar los labios secos, las marcadas ojeras y el aspecto pálido de la chica

Gazille se rascó la cabeza –Que yo sepa tu no tomas ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?-

La chica se puso las manos sobre la cabeza y relató con voz ronca -Juvia solo recuerda que quería mejorar su relación con Gray-sama, entonces bebió muchas cervezas hasta no saber más. Ugh a Juvia le duele la cabeza y tiene sed-

Gajeel cruzó los brazos -¿En serio quieres tanto a ese tipo?-

Juvia sonrió –El es tan atento, el siempre quiere hacer a Juvia feliz y Juvia se ha dado cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida se ha enamorado perdidamente de alguien. Los novios que tuve antes de Gray-sama no me hacían sentir especial como el-.

Gajeel observó de reojo a esa chaparrita que tanto iluminaba su vida

–Entonces he de suponer que estamos sintiendo lo mismo-.

-Gajeel-kun ama a Levi-san. Siempre se ven tan contentos y unidos ¿Cómo le hicieron?- preguntó la Loxar interesada.

El metalero se puso a recordar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar

-No fue fácil. Yo tenía un gran peso encima, le había hecho cosas horribles y quería que me perdonara, tanto pensé en ella que termine enamorándome pero no hallaba como afrontarlo, estaba atrapado, era desesperante y no sabía cómo confesarle todo lo malo que le había hecho, porque temía que ella llegara a odiarme-.

-Supongo que debe ser horrible para un hombre cargar con ese peso- opinó Juvia sin sospechar que su querido Gray estaba en esa misma situación.

-Pues sí. Afortunadamente me perdono e incluso me aceptó, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella también me quería mucho. Siempre estaré agradecido porque me haya dado una segunda oportunidad después de cómo me porté con ella cuando era de Phantom-

Al terminar su explicación, el Redfox se quedó contemplando a su novia. No obstante la risa de Juvia lo sacó de su mundo de felicidad -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

La peliazul habló entre risitas -Es que Gajeel-kun se ve tan raro hablando de cositas de amor-

-Hmph. Solo te lo digo porque te tengo confianza, así que no vayas a andar diciendo a todo el mundo que te conté todo esto- refunfuñó el chico rudo rodando los ojos

-Mira, tú siempre andas con que quieres mejorar lo que hay entre tú y el desnudista, yo no sé nada, pero solo te puedo decir lo que una vez escuche a Levi decir-

-Juvia lo escucha-dijo ella acercándosele mucho para captar más el consejo, se acerco tanto que incomodó al metalero.

-Oye hasta mas para atrás, parece como si me fueras a besar- le indicó, entonces declaró su consejo -"Para ser feliz con alguien, tienes que aprender a apreciar sus virtudes pero más importante aún, soportar sus errores y defectos. Si eres capaz de eso, entonces puedes estar segura de que tu amor es real, incondicional y puro"- citó el chico en voz baja procurando no ser escuchado.

-Wow- Juvia se quedó maravillada con las palabras de Gazille, aunque en realidad eran de Levi –Juvia siente que hay mucho significado en eso-

La Loxar quiso adentrar más en el tema, pero un dolor se presentó en su cabeza –Gracias por interesarse por Juvia. Discúlpeme pero debo de ir por unas pastillas para el dolor-.

-Adelante- le dijo el chico rudo, Juvia era su única amiga y sin contar a Levi, era la única persona con la que realmente podía hablar con toda confianza.

El fortachón ahora contempló todo el salón y noto cosas muy pero muy inusuales: para empezar hoy habían faltado muchos alumnos

-"_Vaya que locura, aparte del exhibicionista extraviado, tampoco vino la chica salamander y eso que nunca falta, tampoco vino el Leo, de seguro al muy nenita le duele todavía su cuerpecito _"-

El chico ahora se concentró en los que estaban en el salón y se dio cuenta de que todos andaban diferentes: para empezar Elfman había venido bien vestido ¡y peinado! Curiosamente el hombre no le quitaba la vista a Bisca.

El metalero como todos sabia que a Alzack le gustaba Bisca, por eso volteó a verlo y sonrió entretenido al ver que este miraba a Elfman como si lo quisiera matar –"_Pero que locura, esto nunca lo había visto antes_"-

Cambiando de zona, concentró su atención en Jet y Droy, si que estaban deprimidos, ni modo ellos se lo habían buscado, solo Levi sabría cuando perdonarlos, a el personalmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

No obstante lo que más le llamó la atención fue Natsu; el salamander estaba sentado en una esquina, encorvado y con la mirada baja, llevaba minutos así, además estaba sucio como si le hubieran lanzado basura. Nadie lo veía, nadie hablaba con él, era como si a propósito lo ignoraran -"_Todo mundo lo odia como su hubiera hecho algo muy malo_"-.

El Redfox presentía que algo andaba mal, quería investigar la respuesta, empezó a buscar más pistas de cosas extrañas en el salón, pero se detuvo cuando su mirada se posó en su novia Levi, a partir de ese momento no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima, su cerebro dejó de funcionar, ella siempre lo dejaba así de atontado.

Regresando con las tres compañeras, ellas ya habían platicado mucho sobre los asuntos de Cana y ahora mejor se estaban centrando en asuntos más serios

-Lucy, pobrecita, para mí que no se levanta de esta- lamentaba Bisca con gran pena.

Cana volteó a ver a Natsu y apretó los puños -Maldición, que bueno que Laxus la salvó de seguir siendo engañada. Pero pues fue una verdad cruda y dolorosa. Propongo que ahorita mismo al salir de clases la visitemos-

Levi suspiró y bajó los hombros –Me temo que no será posible, hoy en la mañana me llegó un correo de Lucy, dijo que no la visitaremos hoy, también agregó que mañana ella nos visitara a cada una de nosotras personalmente-.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Cana –Eso me suena muy mal, tiene un sabor a despedida. ¡Que ni se le ocurra a Lucy irse de Fairy Tail!-

Natsu se cubrió la cara al escuchar las palabras de la Alberona, apretó los dientes con impotencia, a nadie le dolía tanto como a él por lo que estaba pasando con Lucy –"_Lucy, por favor no te vayas, te quiero a mi lado_"-.

* * *

_En el departamento de Lucy_

La heredera de los Heartphilia estaba tirada en su cama, hundía su cabeza en la almohada la cual estaba completamente mojada de recibir tantas lagrimas, en el buró de al lado de la cama estaba un plato de desayuno ya frio y duro.

Virgo entró al cuarto y con tristeza contemplo a su amiga, la pobre Lucy no había podido dormir y aunque estuviera agotada aun no lo hacía, no había querido comer, ni recibir consuelo. Pero había una cosa que le había dejado muy clara: pronto se iría de la ciudad.

-Hebi, me llevaré la comida- dijo la sirvienta yendo al buró.

Lucy despegó su cara de la almohada, la pobrecita tenía los ojos rojos y los parpados arrugados, su cabello hecho un desastre y en toda su expresión facial se leía tristeza –Virgo ¿ya le dijiste a mi padre que voy a volver?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Virgo respondió con formalidad como siempre lo ha hecho –Aun no, mantengo la esperanza de que usted revierta su decisión-

Lucy se giró y se sentó a la orilla de su cama –Virgo, sé que no quieres volver allá. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tienes que seguirme a donde yo vaya, si quieres quédate con el apartamento-.

Virgo negó con un movimiento de cabeza -Eso es inconcebible de mi parte. No la dejare sola señorita Lucy, no cuando más me necesita- tras decir estas palabras la de cabello violeta abandonó el cuarto.

Lucy se levantó de la cama y fue al peinador, allí tenia colocada una mochila de equipaje, misma que empezó a llenar con ropa y cosméticos –Ya lo he decidido, al amanecer de mañana sábado partiré de aquí para nunca volver-

La rubia siguió echando más y más cosas hasta que a sus manos llegó un portarretratos con una foto de todos los alumnos de Fairy Tail, verla con detenimiento le trajo muchos bonitos recuerdos de su vida escolar, quiso sonreír pero no lo logró, pero aun así decidió conservar la foto.

A las manos de ella llegó otra foto; una donde aparecían ella y Natsu sonrientes, ese momento había sido tan lindo, pero ahora le traía pura amargura, los ojos de ella se volvieron vidriosos al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días.

Virgo se exaltó al oír el sonido de vidrio romperse, subió la escaleras y se encontró con que Lucy nuevamente estaba llorando, de rodillas en el suelo, a un lado de ella estaba el portarretratos de la foto de Natsu hecho añicos, mas no solo eso había caído, también un esmalte se había volteado y había dejado caer una gota sobre una foto de los alumnos de tercer grado de Fairy Tail, esa gota había aterrizado justo en la cara de Laxus Dreyar.

Virgo bajó la cabeza y una lágrima rodó su mejilla, por que aunque fuera sarcástica y reservada, tenía sentimientos y nada le dolía más que ver a la Heartphilia llorar tan desconsoladamente.

* * *

_Una media hora después, en un aula vacía del instituto Fairy_

Laxus observaba complacido a sus camaradas, quienes entraban al aula para reportarse. De los tres, Bixlow era el único que parecía estar feliz, Evergreen y Fried se veían muy pensativos -Amigos, adelante tomen lugar, es hora de nuestra reunión-

Los tres Raijinshu se sentaron alrededor de Laxus, Bixlow y Fried permanecieron en expectativa mientras que se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Oigan chicos, hoy es un gran día para nosotros ¡Estamos en la cima! Jeje, pronto la escuela estará bajo nuestro control y nuestra graduación será impactante. Nuestros objetivos se van a cumplir sin falta- el Dreyar ahora volteó a ver a la distraída chica -¿O tu qué piensas al respecto, eh Evergreen?-.

La castaña se encontraba pensando en su problemón con Elfman, eso de estar ocultándole la verdad la estaba desgastando más a ella que al alumno de segundo. Su sentir con respecto al chico era muy mezclado, se encontraba ofendida, pero por el otro lado estaba molesta consigo misma por estar ocultándole la verdad.

-"¿_Por qué me tiene así ese torpe hombre? _"- se preguntaba, aunque en realidad no tenia por que hacerlo, muy dentro de ella sabía que la verdadera manera de ser de Elfman era lo que le causaba interés.

-Evergreen te estoy hablando-

-Laxus, lo lamento, no escuché- se disculpó al darse cuenta de que había estado ignorando a su capitán.

-Ever ¿Pero qué está pasando contigo?- cuestionó viéndola con frialdad.

La de lentes se quedó pálida y respondió insegura -Laxus, estoy bien…bueno sinceramente no estoy tan bien, pero tan poco muy mal. Dime que es lo que querías-

-Mira Evergreen, no quiero que andes así. Ve y tomate el día, te libero de tus responsabilidades por hoy para que te alivianes- ordenó con autoridad.

-Pero Laxus-

-Pero nada, solo haz lo que te digo- dijo muy cortante.

Evergreen hizo uno de sus berrinches y se levantó de su lugar, para marcharse de muy mala gana –"_Laxus ya no confía en mi ¡Mier**! Yo solita me estoy haciendo esto ¡Quizás debería de decirle al bruto la verdad y ya quitarme el peso de encima!_"-

Pero Laxus era engañoso y en su mente ya tenía otros planes -"_Andas mal Evergreen, tus sentimentalismos te están volviendo poco productiva para mi, sigue así y entonces de verdad que te reemplazo con Cana_"-

Bixlow sacó la lengua e hizo uno de sus comentarios pesados –Descuida Laxus, lo que necesita es que un hombre se la tire bien rico, eso la relajaría y la pondría de buenas-.

-Jaja, tan pervertido como siempre. He de suponer que tu buen humor también se debe a que tuviste éxito en tu misión- comentó Laxus estirando los brazos a los lados

Bixlow asintió –Si, espié a Gray y encontré dos cosas de interés, el está haciendo algo grande en el almacén de la cafetería y me pareció oírlo balbucear algo así como "Juvia dame otra oportunidad"-.

Laxus aplaudió –Bien hecho Bixlow, excelente información. Parece que el tonto sabe que le puede ir como a Natsu, pero no podemos dejar que se salve ¿o sí? Pero bueno, ahorita veremos qué hacemos con él, porque es momento de que Fried nos maraville con un vivido relato de cómo hizo llorar y desear no haber despertado a esa pequeña Lisanna-

Fried cerró los ojos y encogió la postura.

-¿Qué pasa Fried? Anda no seas tímido ya sabes que puedes decirme todo con franqueza. Cuéntame que noticias tienes- le invitó el Dreyar poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, tengo una noticia relevante; hoy Mirajane es la directora- reveló Fried

-Interesante, me parece que mi abuelo esta entrenándola para futuras responsabilidades. Pero que necedad, si alguien tiene dotes para ser futuro director, ese vendría siendo yo - presumió Laxus -Fried, se que te _emociona _hablar de la secretaria Mirajane-

-Directora Mirajane- corrigió Fried casi como si se sintiera orgulloso de que la albina ocupara un puesto tan elevado.

A Laxus no le gustó nada que su subordinado le alzara la voz y defendiera a la chica. Por este motivo el habló ya más agresivo –Da igual, no importa que es ella. Dime que sucedió con tu asignación-

El esgrimista se achicó, era la primera vez que fallaba a Laxus, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-No puede ser- pronunció el rubio abriendo los parpados al máximo, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. Esto era algo sin precedentes y necesitaba arreglarlo de inmediato.

-Bixlow ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?-

El pervertido por primera vez en todo el día, se preocupó y se tomó las cosas con seriedad. Ya presentía que algo alarmante iba suceder, desafortunadamente lo único que podía hacer era obedecer a su líder.

Ahora solo quedaron el par de amigos, observándose entre ellos con tensión, a la expectativa de saber que pensaba el uno del otro.

Laxus tomó la palabra y fue primero al grano – ¿Por qué me has fallado Fried?-

El Justine parecía tener los labios sellados, estaba paralizado, jamás había pensado en que llegaría a haber un día así.

Laxus explotó en uno de sus típicos ataques de cólera, demandando la respuesta a gritos -¡Contéstame Fried! ¡Dime porque me has hecho esto! ¿Acaso ya no estás de mi lado?-

Que Laxus dudara de su lealtad, fue un duro golpe para Fried, su guía de comportamiento le dictaba que siempre hablara la verdad a sus amigos, por ese motivo se animo a decir la razón de su fallo -No es eso, es que… Lisanna es… la hermana de Mirajane-.

-Mirajane- balbuceó Laxus bajando la cabeza, de manera que una sombra cubrió sus ojos dándole una apariencia intimidante –Hablas mucho de Mirajane, yo nunca creí que esa fascinación tuya llegaría tan lejos, después de todo se supone que tu fuerte es no sentir nada- explicó lentamente y con una calma que contrastaba con sus anteriores reclamos –Jamás tuve problemas con que te interesara ella-

-Laxus, mi situación con Mirajane no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad-

Laxus volvió a enfurecerse -¡Calla! No te excuses Fried. Desde cuando… ¿Desde cuándo es Mirajane mas importante que tus ideales? ¿Desde cuándo vale más ella que nuestra visión de grandeza? Fried estoy decepcionado-

El Dreyar le señaló con el dedo y le gritó con aspereza -¡Me has apuñalado por la espalda! ¡Has hecho a Mirajane más grande que nuestra amistad! No puedo creerlo, mi mejor hombre me ha apuñalado por la espalda, vaya forma de agradecer todo lo que hice por ti-.

El peliverde esta vez si se inquietó y su manera de hablar dejó de ser tranquila –No Laxus, esto es un malentendido, yo no quiero traicionarte, es solo que he llegado a sentir algo-

Laxus no lo dejó terminar su explicación, le interrumpió –Y esos sentimientos te han hecho débil, como todos los demás, como Mirajane. No logro entender como tú siendo tan listo y perceptivo, te hallas dejado vencer. Los sentimientos son difíciles de controlar solo unos cuantos como yo son capaces de domarlos-.

Fried bajó su mirada, puso su mano sobre el mango de su espada y empezó a sacarla lentamente frente a la mirada de Laxus, parecía una actitud muy retadora, como si quisiera atacarlo.

-Decide Fried, solo puedes elegir a uno. Eres libre de tomar tu decisión, si quieres ir con Mira y destruir todo lo has llegado a ser, adelante, no te guardaré rencor. Solo piénsalo muy bien en esta cuestión ¿Mirajane te ha cambiado mas la vida que yo? ¿Le pagaras con la traición al hombre que te sacó de tus problemas y se volvió tu mejor amigo?-

Fried no contestaba nada, se veía distinto. Terminó de desenvainar su espada de esgrimista y con esta apuntó a Laxus –Mirajane no es débil- aseguró con determinación observando a Laxus de una manera como nunca lo había hecho.

Laxus puso una cara de incredulidad al notar la actitud del chico -Fried, veo que ya has tomado tu decisión-

¿Acaso Fried el oscuro se había puesto en contra de su propio líder?

* * *

_Algunos minutos después, la clase de los de segundo grado llegaba a su fin_

-Que bien, ahora solo queda una clase mas y terminará la semana escolar- decía Cana anticipando el momento en que podría salir e ir a ver a Laxus, aunque quizás no debería de esperarse -Mejor iré a verlo ahora mismo-

Levi no estaba muy lejos y alcanzó a escucharla, interesándose en la Alberona fue a hacerla pensar en lo que estaba haciendo –Cana hoy has estado muy de buenas, se que es por que estás bien picada con Laxus-.

Cana sonrió soñando despierta imaginándose a si misma y el chico abrazados

-Levi siempre tan observadora, pero tu no conoces a Laxus, el es bien genial-.

-Eh yo…Si he visto como es el y te quiero advertir que el no es lo que aparenta, cuando le conviene se hace pasar por bueno, pero a mi ya me tocó ver su verdadero lado, el es cruel- le explicó la McGarden con tacto tratando de no ofenderla

Cana negó con el dedo índice -Levi, tienes razón en decir que el no es lo que aparenta ¿sabes por que? por que el aparenta ser malo, pero por dentro es grandioso, bueno y "el defensor de los débiles", el mismo lo demostró ayer cuando salvó a Lucy-

Levi sintió una sacudida e hizo una mueca de confusión -¿Cómo que Laxus salvó a Lucy? No entiendo de qué hablas, Lucy nunca dijo nada de eso en el correo-

-Después te explico. Ahorita quiero ir con el guapo y bondadoso rubio, jeje es maravilloso, lo tiene todo y estoy convencida de que se está fijando en mí- respondió la inquieta mujer.

Levi la detuvo de la muñeca y le habló con un tono de voz que mostraba su preocupación

-Cana, quizás te duela lo que te voy a decir, pero debo de preguntarte si es que has pensando para que te quiere Laxus, es que el me parece alguien manipulador y es que hoy durante el receso estaba acompañado de mucha gente-.

-Estaba acompañado, por que los alumnos lo quieren por todas las cosas buenas que hizo ayer. Además el que esté pensando en mi es algo bueno y no malo como estas insinuando- se defendió Cana empezando a enojarse.

-Cana, nadie es bueno de un día para otro, ni nadie se vuelve malvado en una semana- dijo Levi volteando a ver a Natsu, al notar como estaba de angustiado la llevaba a preguntarse si es que el chico era capaz de haberle hecho tanto daño a Lucy, ellos dos se querían tanto que era difícil creerlo.

Pero la McGarden se concentró y fue al grano –Sin cambiar mucho de tema, lo que trato de decirte es que me dan miedo las intenciones que el tiene para ti-

-Con el miedo no se vive chiquilla. No te preocupes, se lo que hago- respondió Cana ya con poca disposición de seguir.

Bisca ya venia acercándose a Cana ya que estaba de acuerdo con Levi –No te vayas a confiar con el, a mi también me da mala espina-.

Elfman observó a Bisca, se levantó y sin previo aviso puso una mano en el hombro de ella, le dedicó palabras de animo –Eso es Bisca, lucha por el honor y la amistad, que de eso se trata ser hombre-.

Bisca se puso pálida, se hizo para atrás -¡Ya deja de acosarme Elfman!-

-No tienes por que seguir jugando, te he encontrado tal como querías. El juego se acabó- afirmo el fortachón.

Bisca tuvo que alejarse más del albino. La peliverde pudo observar que Alzack abandonaba el aula cabizbajo, lo cual la inquietó –"_Alzack va a malinterpretar todo_"-.

A Cana le llegó el interés de sus amigas y les agradeció –Gracias por interesarse en mí, pero no se inquieten mucho, estoy segura de que Laxus me va a tratar bien-

Levi respondió con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse cercas de Gajeel, quien se le quedó viendo feo a la Alberona.

Un minuto de paz se apoderó del salón, hasta que Erza sorprendió a todos entrando al aula, su expresión seria y profunda llamó la atención de todos -Cana, Max y Juvia. Necesito que vengan a mi oficina- demandó, pero se decepcionó al ver que el chismoso no estaba y que Juvia estaba encorvada apoyando parte de su tronco y sus brazos y cabeza sobre su mesa

-Por favor díganme que no está deprimida-.

Bisca quien estaba pegada a la pared y armada con un palo para defenderse por si Elfman contraatacaba, fue la que dio la respuesta –Se quedó dormida hace unos diez minutos, es que anda cruda-.

-¿Cruda? Que inusual. Bueno Cana, supongo que tú serás la única del grupo que irá conmigo. No temas, solo platicaremos un poco- le explicó suavizando su rostro para inspirarle confianza.

Levi fue a sentarse en las piernas de su novio y preocupada le hizo una pregunta-¿Qué estará pasando Gajeel?-.

-Todo se ve diferente. Alguien está detrás de todo, puedo sentirlo- afirmó Gazille volteando a ver de reojo a Natsu, podía ver que estaba ocultando algo

–"_¿Tu sabes de que se trata todo esto Salamander?_"-.

* * *

_En el consultorio del enfermero Warren_

-¿Estas seguro Max?- le preguntaba Warren a su recientemente mejor amigo

El rubio asintió –Completamente, hoy voy a seguir a Laxus hasta su casa para espiarlo y haber si descubro algo sobre sus intenciones. Desde lo que pasó en el convivio el se me ha hecho muy sospechoso-

-Pero Max, si te descubre estarás muerto. No puedo dejar que eso pase, iré contigo- le dijo Warren levantándose de su lugar y yéndose a parar frente al chismoso.

Max se puso de pie y estando frente a frente con el, le puso una mano en el hombro –No lo hagas. Amigo, si no vuelvo tu encárgate de los chismes y de los Maxi reportes-

-No Max, no lo hagas- le rogó el medico abrazándolo casi queriendo llorar

No había vuelta atrás, hoy incluso el rey del chisme le entraría al problema, por más desastroso que fuera, quería ver un mejor futuro para sus amigos. Pero no era único que quería poner su parte, Erza también daba lo mejor por encontrar una solución a la crisis en la que estaba el instituto Fairy Tail.

* * *

_En la oficina de Erza_

La prefecta de la escuela apoyaba sus codos sobre su escritorio, observaba con detenimiento a las cuatro personas que había logrado juntar.

El primero era Mystogan, a un lado de el estaban dos nerviosos alumnos de primer grado; Lucky y Tono y finalmente una incómoda Cana Alberona. Todos ellos tenían en común que se relacionaban de alguna manera con Laxus. .

Erza puso sus manos sobre unas hojas que tenía en su escritorio y le habló a los presentes

–Puede que algunos ya sepan para que los he llamado, pero por si las dudas se los diré; necesito que me hablen sobre Laxus-

Los de primero se pusieron blancos como la nieve al oír el nombre del bully que tanto los aterrorizaba, Cana sintió una molestia en el estomago, mientras que Mystogan fue el único que permaneció en calma.

Erza sacó de nuevo el infame periódico del día y lo azotó contra la mesa -Laxus esta saliéndose de control, ayer hizo una fiesta alocada en un parque público, nunca pidió permiso a las autoridades, peor aún no mantuvo el control y todo terminó provocando un escándalo y daños al parque. Esto no pasó desapercibido al consejo escolar, ellos exigen una explicación y que se castigue al responsable, de lo contrario el instituto estará en peligro-

-¿Y el director Makarov no ha hablado con Laxus?- preguntó Lucky algo inhibida

Erza arrugó el periódico al clavarle sus uñas y apretar con fuerza –Makarov casi se infartó por culpa de la imprudencia de Laxus. En estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital- explicó Erza con una mezcla de coraje contra Laxus y pena por el director

-Siempre que lo hemos necesitado, el ha estado allí para nosotros. Ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarlo a él-

Cana se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sintiendo una enorme angustia–"_No, esto no puede estar pasando ¿Se les hace tan malo lo que hizo Laxus? Pero el tenía buenas intenciones_"-

Mystogan suspiró e inclinó su cuerpo al frente, entonces puso sus ojos en los de Erza viéndola muy directamente –Y he de suponer que usted necesita pruebas y testimonios para tener una base para aplicar una sanción a Laxus-.

La mirada del chico le llegó muy al fondo a la intendente, incluso provocó un estremecimiento en sus piernas y espalda, era como si Gerard la estuviera viendo, aunque la diferencia era que en Mystogan se percibía una profunda tristeza. Tanta impresión causó en ella que por unos segundos detuvo su respiración.

-Erza- le llamó Mystogan al notar su falta de reacción.

Erza recupero la concentración y su respiración, para dar respuesta –Estas en lo cierto, necesito imponer una sanción, la cual puede ir desde una reprimenda hasta la expulsión-

Cana se mordió el labio inferior y sus pupilas se contrajeron violentamente –"¿_Expulsar a Laxus? No pueden hacerle eso, es demasiado, no se merece ese trato_"-

Mystogan suspiró y le dijo a la pelirroja –Mi conocimiento es limitado, por que no estoy al tanto de la situación, no se si mi información le sea útil-

Cana miró feo al enmascarado -"_Pues como va a saberlo si es un antisocial ¡Que ni se atreva a acusar falsamente a Laxus!_"-

Erza habló con asertividad –Mystogan, he visto que de entre los de tercer grado, tu eres de los pocos no ha caído en el comportamiento de Laxus. Además se que eres académicamente destacado y que eres ejemplar en cuanto a tu conducta. Cualquier información que puedas compartirme me seria de mucha ayuda-.

-De acuerdo, quiero lo mejor para la escuela y confió en que usted es la apropiada para solucionar este problema administrativo- le dijo Mystogan.

Erza se sintió aliviada de que hubiera personas que confiaran en ella como el.

-Laxus siempre ha demostrado una obsesión con estar en lo más alto, aspira a la grandeza y perfección. El siempre quiere ser el mejor, durante mucho tiempo me ha estado retando a competencias para ver quien es el mas hábil- explicó el enmascarado tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué nunca lo habías dicho?- le cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Por que siempre fue irrelevante- respondió el de tercer grado para luego proseguir con su explicación –Este es el último año de Laxus, desde que entró ha estado hablando de que quiere graduarse a lo grande. Lo que puedo percibir es que él busca ser aceptado y que al parecer busca una mujer-

-"_Pues aquí estoy_"- pensó Cana imaginándose en la graduación de este año bailando con Laxus.

Tras una pausa Mystogan reanudó su platica –Últimamente el comportamiento de Laxus se ha vuelto aleatorio e impredecible. No entra a clases, se rodea de muchos alumnos y extrañamente parece tener líos con Natsu-

Cana entró a la conversación -¡Es por que Natsu se lo merece, el destruyó el corazón de Lucy!-

Mystogan se percató de la lealtad de la chica a Laxus, pero también le hizo recordar algo que había visto desde el primer día de clases de este año –"_Laxus ha estado pretendiendo la compañía de Lucy Heartphilia_"-.

Erza también tuvo una reacción al recordar a la rubia –Lucy ha salido muy afectada. Este semestre iba bien, pero en estos últimos días toda la desgracia le ha caído encima y ahora se quiere ir de Fairy Tail-

-Y en estos últimos días Laxus ha cambiado todo su comportamiento- complementó Mystogan, su mente empezaba a hacer clic, siendo uno de los alumnos mas inteligentes del instituto, solía encontrar teorías con gran rapidez, gracias a esa capacidad había logrado desenmascarar secretamente al tramposo maestro José

-"_Lucy, Natsu y Laxus ¿Será que ellos tres están relacionados?_"-

-Mystogan, se mas claro y dime que estas tratando de decir- le pidió Erza notando como la postura del joven cambiaba de relajada a tensa.

El enmascarado podría decir lo que pensaba, pero a su punto de vista no sería sabio, todo era una sola teoría y aparte no quería decirlo enfrente de Cana, ya que por lo visto ella tenia una clase de conexión sentimental con el Dreyar

-Discúlpeme prefecta, pero ha surgido una emergencia y debo irme de inmediato. Si gusta después hablamos- dijo repentinamente poniéndose de pie y sin despedirse de los demás salió apurado.

-¡Mystogan espera!- le llamó la Scarlet sin obtener resultado, lo único que pudo hacer fue llegar a una conclusión mental –"_Cada día se me hace mas raro_"-

Sin más que hacer dirigió su atención al par de alumnos de primer grado

-Es momento de que ustedes me den una mano-.

-Somos de primero, no le podemos servir de mucho- exclamó Tono muy a la defensiva.

-No se sientan menos por ser nuevos. Ustedes son valiosos y su palabra vale mucho- les aseguró Erza, captando la poca autoestima de estos dos jóvenes quienes tenían la peculiaridad de ser muy tímidos y nerviosos

-Lucky, Tono, a veces los he visto con Laxus, pero siempre que lo acompañan están cabizbajos e incluso diría que temerosos-

-¡No es verdad!- gritó Lucky haciéndose para atrás.

-¿Por qué lo siguen? Mírense, se nota que les incomoda la sola mención de su nombre ¿Acaso es que los tiene amenazados?-

Los dos se quedaron rígidos, la prefecta le había atinado completamente a la situación de ambos. Pero había un gran problema, si decían la verdad y Laxus los llegaba a descubrir, entonces el se encargaría de hacerlos pagar y lo haría muchas veces, era el mas terrible Bully y le temían tanto que no encontraban las fuerzas para rebelarse contra el.

Erza se estaba convenciendo de que así era, pero los dos no dirían nada. Por ese motivo decidió demostrarles que ella estaba en lo correcto – ¡Oh no, Laxus esta aquí!- exclamó señalado a la puerta.

Lucky gritó y agachando su cabeza puso ambas manos sobre la nuca, Tono se acurrucó y su expresión fue de trauma. Los dos temblaban de miedo, les iba a ir muy mal.

-Que tal, su reacción demuestra que los tiene aterrados- les dijo Erza con calma, entonces les hizo saber su situación –El abusa de ustedes ¿Verdad? No obstante solo podre ayudarlos si me dicen lo que saben-

-¡No sabemos nada!- dijo Lucky empezando a entrar en una ligera crisis nerviosa.

-Chicos por favor-

-Déjenos ir- le rogó Tono asustado, su temor a Laxus pesaba mas que la seguridad que Erza brindaba.

La Scarlet lo pensó por un momento y decidió que lo más sensato seria dejar de interrogarlos, los pobres necesitaban descanso –Esta bien, pueden irse. Si mas adelante desean platicar conmigo sobre Laxus, yo con gusto los atenderé y les ayudare-.

Cana observó a los aterrorizados jóvenes marcharse y empezó a negar con la cabes -"_Maldición, no me gusta que esta pasando aquí, todos dicen que Laxus es malo, pero no puede ser verdad ¿Que hago?_"-

Erza ya la estaba viendo deseosa de conversar -Cana, ahora solo quedamos nosotras. No sabes que gusto me da que seas la última que queda, tú eres la más extrovertida y aparte nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotras. Aparte se muy bien que tú me respetas, hoy cuando confronté a Laxus y todos sus compañeros empezaron a abuchearme pude ver que tú estabas con la mirada al suelo, no te gustó que me trataran así, gracias por no haber cedido a la presión de grupo de los rebeldes-.

-Pues si, pero no se por que me llamaste a mi, apenas y conozco a Laxus. Hubiera sido mejor si llamaras a Bixlow o Fried-.

-Te equivocas, ellos no me hubieran dicho la verdad. Pero se que tu eres honesta y lo harás-por mi, por el director y por todo lo que es Fairy Tail-

-"_Laxus, no quiero que te corran de la escuela, pero por el bien de todos debería de decir la pura verdad ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?_"- pensaba la Alberona poniéndose muy nerviosa ante su situación.

Erza también estaba bajo presión –"_Necesito que me ayudes Cana, tengo que acabar con esta situación, el futuro de Fairy Tail está en peligro_"-

El temor de Erza estaba bien infundado y la prueba estaba en lo que en estos momentos estaba sucediendo en el duro consejo escolar de Magnolia.

* * *

_En estos precisos momentos en el consejo escolar_

En una sala de juntas del consejo escolar se encontraban sus miembros más prominentes, todos ellos de pie y con una copia del periódico diario en sus manos discutían acaloradamente.

-Esto es inaceptable, Fairy Tail otra vez se ha salido de control- afirmaba indignado Guran Doma, el líder del consejo escolar.

-No fue Fairy Tail, fue uno de sus alumnos- corrigió Gerard siendo de los pocos que no estaba fuera de control.

-Ahora que Makarov esta imposibilitado, no hay quien se encargue de disciplinar a ese hombre- comentó Yajima lamentando lo que había sucedido con su viejo amigo.

-Pues Fairy Tail tiene una de dos, o castiga a ese hombre o que ruede la cabeza de Makarov y de su cuerpo de trabajo- dijo Guran Doma cruzando los brazos.

-""_Erza y Mirajane son del cuerpo de trabajo, ellas están en peligro"- _razonó Gerard enmudeciendo por un instante, el sabia que las chicas estaban muy orgullosas de Fairy Tail y que la caída del instituto las destrozaría.

-¿Pero quien sería el nuevo director de Fairy? Recuerden lo que pasó con José- comentó Michello.

Org asintió con su viejo amigo –Es verdad. Fairy Tail hizo un buen trabajo al resolver sus asuntos internos por si solos y aparte nos ayudaron a resolver esas irregularidades con Phantom Lord-.

Ultear tomó la palabra –En realidad Gerard les dio una mano-

-"_Ultear cuida lo que dices, no pongas esto mas difícil_"- pensó Gerard.

Guran doma siguió aferrándose a aplicar justicia por su propia mano –Sin Makarov no hay manera de que Fairy Tail haga algo. No hay opción, tendremos que designar a un miembro del consejo para que sea el nuevo director de Fairy Tail, alguien que pueda mantener la disciplina de esa problemática escuela-

Gerard alzó la mano y volvió a intervenir –Objeción. Si hay alguien que se puede encargar de ese problema interno es la prefecta Erza, su habilidad para manejar este tipo de situaciones es admirable-.

Org señaló el peliazul con un dedo –No metas tu vida personal en esto. Solo dices eso por que ella es tu pareja sentimental y quieres salvarle el cuello-.

Mest observaba todo con la boca bien cerrada, no podía meterse por ser un empleado –"_No sabía que en el consejo las reuniones se pusieran tan complicadas. Lo peor es que no se tomara decisión hasta que mas de la mitad este de acuerdo_"-

Ultear alzó la mano para recibir una oportunidad de comentar –Yo también pienso que esa Erza no esta calificada para tomar tal decisión. Debemos tomar esto entre nuestras manos y sancionar a todo Fairy Tail, incluyendo por supuesto a sus alumnos-.

Guran Doma se sujetó la barba y puso una expresión de que estaba pensando –Mmh, muy buena propuesta la tuya Ultear, quizás debamos castigar a toda la escuela, así aprenderán-.

-"_El presidente parece tener un odio hacia Fairy Tail, esta siendo muy imparcial_"- razonó Gerard comenzando a perder la compostura.

Todos estaban callados, por esa razón Guran Doma tomó la decisión de detenerse por un momento -Suficiente, tomémonos un descanso, en una hora continuamos con la reunión-.

Gerard en serio quería ponerle una regañada a Ultear –"_No me estas ayudando nada ¿Qué no ves que el empleo de mi Erza esta en peligro?_"-

La chica últimamente era fría con el, pero también vestía exageradamente incitante, con minifaldas, escote, mucho maquillaje, inclusive el otro día ella se había agachado y accidentalmente le había visto que traía ropa interior muy provocativa. Finalmente andaba platicando mucho con el asistente Mest.

Contrario a los demás, el no podía relajarse, quería ayudar a Fairy Tail. El estaba dando lo mejor de si por retrasar la decisión del consejo, pero solo la pelirroja podía calmar la furia del consejo.

-"_Erza, a veces pienso que debería dejar este consejo tan problemático e irme contigo a Fairy Tail. Quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo, nuestro noviazgo no es un juego para mi, de hecho últimamente he estado pensando en nuestro futuro y nos veo juntos unidos en matrimonio, quiero dar todo para que ese futuro llegue pronto_"-.

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí, en casa de Leo_

El joven del cabello naranja se asomaba por la ventana, viendo a las personas pasar por la calle. Físicamente ya estaba mucho mejor que ayer, no así emocionalmente. Hace un par de horas había llegado a una conclusión con respecto a su dilema y ahora estaba decidido a que hacer

Fue y cogió su saco negro y se lo puso, fue al espejo y se acomodó el peinado, siendo fiel a su estilo elegante. Entonces dejó salir una exhalación.

-No me puedo contener más, Lucy debo de verte, debo de sacar lo que siento-.

Leo partió rumbo al hogar de Lucy, con una firme decisión en su mente, sin tener la mínima idea de lo que estaba pasándole a la rubia

¿Qué era lo que quería Loki el león? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Sección especial; Maxi reportes pt. 12**_

**-Hola a todos, soy Warren…hey no me vean así, estoy sustituyendo a Max por que el se ha ido en una misión importante, en fin, déjenme presentarles al el alcohólico y pervertido conserje (APC) de Fairy Tail ¡Macao Conbolt!-**

_Warren espera aplausos para Macao, pero solo se oyen abucheos. Macao sale de detrás de una cortina y saluda a todos_

-¡Poder conserje! Oh si al fin me van a entrevistar, un momento ¡Tu no eres Max! Que chiste-

**-Macao, no hiera mis sentimientos, mejor conteste la primer pregunta ¿Es verdad que usted está buscando una mujer?-**

-¿Qué si la estoy buscando? Jaja ¡Pero si ya la he encontrado! La sensual Cana Alberona-

**-¿Cana? Pero oiga, ella es muy joven para usted ¿En serio cree que tiene una oportunidad?-**

-Claro que si, ella necesita un hombre maduro como yo, se que anda de voladita con ese aburrido Laxus, pero he aprendido de mis errores, hace rato que deje ir a Erza con ese tal Sieglain, pero esta vez me voy a conseguir a Cana a como de lugar ¡Romeo hijo mío, pronto tendrás mama de nuevo!-

**-Mejor déjela a su hijo para cuando este crezca ¿Qué no ve que usted le lleva mas años a Cana que los que ella le lleva a Romeo? ¿Acaso ha pensado en como lo van a ver los padres de Cana a usted?-**

-Amigo mío, le aseguro que soy el hombre perfecto para Cana, además tengo la suerte de que ella no tiene familia, jeje claro que si ella tuviera papá ni me le acercaba, capaz de que me colgaba de mis partes de un árbol, por suerte el no existe ¡Yupi!-

_De repente sale Wakaba de un cuarto y se une a la conversación _

_**-No te confíes tanto Macao. El único aquí que tiene victoria asegurada soy yo, voy a conquistar a Mirajane con mis dotes, algo que tú no tienes-**_

-Si como no, ella anda de calenturosa con el antisocial de Fried ¿Qué no has visto como lo mira? Capaz que un día de estos los encuentras haciendo el amor como conejitos en tu mismísimo cuartito de limpieza-

-**Disculpen, por favor no sean tan irrespetuosos con los alumnos. Wakaba, déjeme seguir con el Maxi reporte-**

_Nadie le hace caso a Warren y la pelea continua. Wakaba saca una foto de Mira en bikini _

_-__**Ouch, golpe bajo. Pero no me engañas, se que me envidias por que mi Mirajane esta mas bonita que tu Cana, mira las bubis que tiene**__-_

_A Macao al cual se le salen los ojos con la foto, pero entonces el saca su celular y pone un video de Cana en la playa_

-Si como no, mira el cuerpazo de Cana, contempla ese irresistible trasero ¡Mirajane no puede competir contra ella!-

_En poco tiempo Macao y Wakaba andan sacando videos y fotos de las chicas discutiendo sin decencia cual de las dos es más bonita. _

**-Tranquilícense, y guarden esas fotos y videos. Ugh ya no van a hacer caso, ni modo, por lo visto no tengo el poder de Max para esto de los reportes. Warren se despide y les ruega que crucen los dedos para que Max vuelva a salvo. Despídanse también de estos depravados que solo piensan en mujeres dotadas-**

_Antes de que Warren se vaya, sale Gildartz del suelo sacando la cabeza como si fuera un topo _

**-**Mujeres ¿alguien dijo mujeres dotadas?**-**

**-¡Profe Gildartz! ¿Usted también? Oh por dios, sumando a Makarov y a Bixlow me doy cuenta de que tenemos muchos hombres pervertidos. Al menos las chicas de la escuela no son pervertidas, son un orgullo para Fairy Tail-**

_Atrás de Warren esta Erza con la mirada al suelo, Juvia roja como tomate y Evergreen desviando la mirada a un lado. Todas se ven alteradas y avergonzadas ¿Por qué será?_

* * *

Ugh, odio cortar capítulos en dos, pero pues así quedaron los cosas, discúlpenme si el capitulo se vio algo apurado o inconcluso, pero es que aparte de partirlo he tenido algunos problemillas que siento que me mermaron.

Natsu esta siendo tratado muy mal, pero lo único que quiere es ir a con Lucy y recuperar su relación, Gray también anda preparado para este mismo día para confesarle a Juvia la verdad. Fried al ha admitido que tiene sentimientos, pero Laxus le ha dejado claro que no lo dejará ir con Mira ¿Cuál era la decisión de Fried?

Evergreen por su parte anda poniéndose celosa con Elfman ¿Le dirá la verdad?

Erza esta desesperada por detener a Laxus y salvar a FT que ya esta bajo la mira del consejo, para ello la prefecta cuenta con Cana ¿Pero le dirá esta todo lo que sabe?

Max anda buscando descubrir que planea Laxus, Mystogan ha tomado una decisión desconocida y Loki ha decidido ir a visitar a Lucy.

El Siguiente capitulo tendrá como titulo **"El objetivo es Lucy"**.

Nos vemos y espero subir la continuación lo mas pronto posible (yo creo que en una dos semanas) ¡Hasta entonces!


	26. El objetivo es Lucy

Aquí de vuelta con un capitulo más, a todos los que estén leyendo estas palabras les agradezco por su paciencia que tienen al leer estos capítulos tan largos (aunque relativamente este capitulo en particular no es tan largo), saber que estén leyendo mi fic me hace feliz.

Una noticia, a partir de este capitulo, cambiare el nombre de Gerard por Jellal, ya que al parecer por convención ese es el nombre correcto. En fin, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente: Los excesos de Laxus han puesto al instituto Fairy en una posición muy difícil en relación al consejo. Al recibir la noticia, Makarov ha terminado hospitalizado y ha nombrado a Mirajane directora y a Erza le ha indicado que detenga a Laxus._

_Los Raijinshu Fried y Evergreen se han enfrentado con sus sentimientos y luchan por tomar una decisió este momento critico, Gray y Natsu desean arreglarse con sus novias, pero Natsu no cuenta con que Loki ha tomado una decision. _

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 25, "El objetivo es Lucy"**

_-Mirajane no es débil-_

Fried apuntaba con la punta de su espada hacia Laxus, su mirada era penetrante y su expresión fría, esto por supuesto era común en el estudiante conocido como "el hombre sin sentimientos", no obstante lo que destacaba en su actitud es que era la primera vez que se mostraba irreverente hacia su líder.

Y allí estaba al frente Laxus, con una expresión seria en su rostro y una postura corporal que delataba que no estaba intimidado en lo mas mínimo

-¿Y bien Fried? Anda dilo-le pidió a su subordinado de manera retadora.

-Mirajane no es débil- repitió de nuevo Fried, casi como si quisiera hacer que el Dreyar retirara lo que había dicho sobre la hoy directora de Fairy Tail y es que a sus ojos esa mujer era una persona admirable y nadie tenía el derecho de de afirmar lo contrario, ni siquiera el mismísimo Laxus. A continuación dejó caer su espada de esgrima al suelo, relajando la dureza de su rostro, dejó salir unas inesperadas palabras de su boca –El débil soy yo-.

-Fried, me decepciona que permitas eso ¿Te estas rindiendo ante los sentimientos?-

-Estoy confundido, no se que hacer- admitió Fried en desconcierto. El siempre había seguido las ordenes de Laxus sin siquiera detenerse a reflexionar, pero últimamente la influencia de Mirajane lo estaba cambiando, otorgándole sentimientos, mismos que lo ponían a pensar si en verdad era correcto obedecer a Laxus.

El rubio no pensaba dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba, ya que era "su brazo derecho" en todos sus planes y designios -No te puedes atrever a traicionarme, después de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti ¿Tienes idea de que clase de persona serías si yo no te hubiera ayudado?- .

El peliverde agachó la cabeza, no podía negar las palabras de su líder. He aquí otra cuestión: Fried era un hombre de palabra y siempre que se sentía en deuda con alguien, le pagaba a esa persona a como diera lugar; esa era una regla absoluta y él nunca rompía las reglas de su protocolo. Ahora bien, el estaba agradecido con Laxus y por esa razón es que le era leal bajo cualquier circunstancia; si elegía seguir aprendiendo de Mira, entonces estaría fallando a las expectativas del Dreyar.

-Laxus, no quiero traicionarte, solo…solo necesito tiempo para pensar- le dijo sabiendo que tampoco deseaba alejarse de la secretaria que tan atrapado lo tenía.

A Laxus no le pareció que el Justine le dejara con la duda –Alto. Si te vas de esa manera, entonces me estas rechazando, estarías eligiendo a Mirajane sobre mí ¡A esa que no te ha cambiado para bien como yo lo hice!-

Fried se detuvo y se percató de que el rubio le estaba agarrando un rencor a Mirajane debido a la actitud de el, si el seguía mostrándose dudoso, Mira estaría en peligro y eso resultaría demasiado para el, tenia que sacrificarse momentáneamente y ceder con al de protegerla, era mejor actuar a las seguras. Era claro que su líder no quería razonar

–No es así, me estas malinterpretando, sencillamente estoy desconcertado con los sentimientos que estoy desarrollando. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para demostrarte que soy leal, entonces dímelo, solo no me hagas tocar ni un solo cabello de Mirajane y su familia-.

Laxus sonrió medio satisfecho –Así me gusta más. Hay algo que puedes hacer para compensar tu desobediencia a mi orden anterior. Esta vez no tolerare errores- el rubio entonces empezó a explicarle a un cabizbajo Fried, sobre una nueva asignación.

* * *

_Unos diez minutos después en la cafetería _

Gray salía del almacén de alimentos, en su rostro estaba pintada una sonrisa de satisfacción –Al fin lo he terminado, ahora tengo algo con que ejemplificarle a Juvia lo que siento por ella-.

El artista acababa de terminar una de sus más grandes esculturas de hielo, si no es que la más majestuosa de todas, se notaba que se había inspirado y esmerado en gran manera.

-"_Juvia, si logro obtener tu perdón juro que salgo corriendo en calzoncillos en el centro comercial, gritando a todo pulmón que te amo_"- pensó el chico muy nervioso

-"_Voy a entrar a la ultima clase y cuando esta termine, entonces confesaré todo aquí_"-

El semidesnudo alumno se fue de la cafetería rumbo al salón de clases. No contaba con que un par de miradas lo habían estado observando con mucho cuidado.

-Míralo Fried, el muy tonto de Gray preparó algo para su novia, si quiere demostrarle que la quiere que entonces le haga el amor con mucha pasión- comentaba Bixlow a su compañero, el cual andaba en su propio mundo, tanto que tuvo que gritarle -¡Fried!-

-Obedecer a Laxus se esta volviendo muy difícil para mi- confesó el esgrimista.

-El siempre elige lo mejor para nosotros y como sus amigos hay que apoyarlo-.

-Lo sé. Pero Laxus no me parece que siga siendo el mismo de antes, ahora parece haberse vuelto obsesivo-

-Fried, lo que está pasando contigo es que te estas reprimiendo. Eso solo te va a lastimar, si ya no puedes con esto, entonces fúgate con la Mira y sé feliz- aconsejó el del casco.

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que traicione a Laxus? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le cuestionó Fried con incredulidad –Bixlow, no sabia que tu tuvieras la idea de fallarle a Laxus-.

-Je je, tu eres el que tiene esa idea amigo, solo que no quieres aceptarla y dejarla ser. Por mi parte, he de asentir que todo esto que está haciendo Laxus se me hace un desperdicio de tiempo, como que el está tan encaprichado con su concepto de grandeza, que ya ni piensa bien lo que está haciendo. Pero independientemente de eso, yo nunca me atrevería a traicionarlo, aunque haya cambiado, el sigue siendo el Laxus que me dio una mano en los momentos mas difíciles-.

-Es un alivio saber que no soy el único que piensa que Laxus esta fuera de control- dijo el espadachín acercándose a la entrada del almacén, como es de esperarse, la chapa de la puerta estaba cerrada. Para abrirla, Fried se auxilió con la punta de su espada.

-Cambiaste de espada, oye ¡Esa es de verdad!- exclamó el del casco.

-Rapier francesa del siglo diecisiete, la gané en un concurso. Es precisa, directa y jamás duda, podría decirse que simboliza como debería de ser yo. Laxus me pidió que la utilizara en señal de lealtad-.

-En fin, como tu amigo solo quiero aconsejarte que no vayas a cometer el error de alejarte de Mirajane, por mas difícil que sea controlar lo que sientes y por mas conflicto que te provoque, ella es lo mas valioso que te ha pasado en la vida y muy dentro en tu corazón sabes que ella vale mas para ti, que el mismo Laxus- le dijo Bixlow, quien aunque fuera un desvergonzado pervertido, tenia un interés sincero en sus amigos.

El esgrimista suspiró y reflexionó en las sabias palabras de su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Al abrir la puerta, entró directamente a donde estaba la maravillosa obra de arte de Gray, pero ni siquiera volteo a verla, fue a la pared donde estaba el termostato y manipulándolo aumentó considerablemente la temperatura del cuarto, a este ritmo todo el hielo se derretiría en menos de una hora –"_Lo siento Gray, no quisiera hacer esto, pero no tengo opción_"-.

-Fried ¿Estas seguro de esto?-

-_Debo _hacerlo_, _no voy a fallarle a la confianza de Laxus- respondió Fried saliendo cuanto antes del almacén –"_Laxus, por favor vuelve a ser el mismo de antes_"-

El joven no estaba nada contento con lo que acababa de hacer y su mente estaba perturbada ¿Qué haría en cuanto a su dilema con respecto a Mirajane? Ahora que estaba empezando a _sentir_, todo era un mundo distinto para el y más por que por primera vez en su vida se sentía atraído perdidamente de alguien.

* * *

_En el aula 202, el tiempo pasó volando y la última clase del día finalizó_

-¡Al fin!- exclamaba Gajeel festejando el fin de la semana escolar, hoy viernes en la tarde podría pasársela muy a gusto con Levi sin tener que preocuparse por la tarea, mientras que el sábado y domingo dormiría todo lo que quisiera.

-Ay la clase estaba tan interesante- lamentó Levi, al contrario de su novio a ella le encantaba estudiar, los fines de semana casi siempre se le hacían aburridos, aunque ahora que estaba con Gajeel estos tenían la esperanza de ser magníficos.

Los alumnos empezaron a abandonar el aula. Jet y Droy se fueron muy entristecidos mirando a Levi como perritos suplicantes, después salió Bisca y poco después de ella un emocionado Elfman dando saltitos, esto provocó que Alzack cruzara los brazos y empezara a echar humos por la nariz. Todo mundo se fue saliendo, hasta que solo quedaron Gray, Natsu y finalmente Juvia, quien por cierto de nuevo había caído dormida por la cruda.

El Fullbuster estaba sentado a un lado de ella, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de una mano observaba a su bella durmiente, se veía tan inocente y graciosa durmiendo sobre la mesa, podría quedarse viéndola por minutos y minutos sin cansarse, pero el momento había llegado y estaba decidido a confesarle el estúpido error que el había cometido, el peor de toda su vida. Decidió, se levantó y empezó a sacudirla con cuidado –Juvia, abre los ojos-.

La Loxar empezó a mover sus cejas, entonces despertó y habló medio dormida –Juvia despertada por la voz de Gray-sama, que buen modo de empezar el día-

-Es la una y media de la tarde, la jornada escolar ha terminado-

-Ups Juvia se quedó dormida, de nuevo- se expresó ella bostezando –Juvia nunca mas se pondrá ebria, solo se siente bien un rato, pero al día siguiente es horrible-.

-Juvia, se que quizás no es el momento mas adecuado por como andas, pero tenemos que hablar ¿Me puedes acompañar a la cafetería?-

-Claro que si Gray-sama- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie con ayuda del Fullbuster –Juvia se ve horrible ¿verdad?- le preguntó imaginándose que estaba toda ojerosa, desaliñada y con un aliento a alcohol.

-No te preocupes por como te ves, estés como estés siempre me vas a gustar-

Los dos abandonaron el salón, no sin que antes Gray le echara un último vistazo a Natsu, dándole a entender así que enfrentaría los errores cometidos frente a frente.

-Bien Gray- se expresó Natsu en voz baja, deseando que el Fullbuster tuviera éxito y que lo que había entre el y Juvia se arreglara. Recogiendo su mochila del suelo, pensó en a ir a ver a Lisanna, para saber si se le había ocurrido algo, ya que a el no le llegaba nada a la cabeza.

Vaya asombro que se llevó al salir, cuando se encontró con que afuera estaban dos personas vestidas de negro y con lentes oscuros; uno era un hombre de largo cabello pelinaranja y su acompañante era un gato azul. Ambos cruzaban los brazos y pisaban el suelo con inquietud.

-¡Derechos animales! Yo solo renté unos cerdos, n-no me los comí ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!- gritó el Dragneel tras tirarse al suelo.

-¿De que hablas Natsu?- preguntó el gato quitándose los lentes.

El hombre también se quitó sus lentes oscuros y los guardó –Sabes Happy, esto de los hombres de negro no es mi estilo-.

-¡Gildartz-sensei! ¡Happy! ¿Pero que se traen ustedes par de locos?- les preguntó Natsu señalándolos con un dedo.

Gildartz súbitamente se puso serio –Natsu tenemos que hablar-.

Natsu tragó saliva y al ver que Happy le hacia señas de que se lo iban a agarrar a nalgadas se puso pálido. Fuera lo que fuera, valdría la pena, por que el maestro siempre tenía buenos consejos, era casi como un padre para el Salamander.

* * *

_Pasando a la cafetería _

Gray estaba frente a la puerta del almacén. Era el momento, hoy podría ser el hombre más feliz del mundo o el más desdichado, la palabra final sería de Juvia.

El no había dormido bien, tampoco había entrado a clases, todo para prepararse y ensayar lo que le diría a su novia, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano.

El la quería a su lado, sus sentimientos por ella eran algo que jamás había experimentado por alguien más, era difícil de explicar, pero se podía resumir en que deseaba hacerla feliz, dar todo por que ella sonriera. No era el momento de dudar ni de lamentar ¡Era momento de humillarse frente a su Juvia y pedirle perdón!

Juvia estaba confundida, se le hacia tan ilógico, que por un momento pensó que se sentía de esa manera por el alcohol que aun recorría sus venas -¿A que vinimos a este lugar?-

-Ya verás- respondió el sacando su llave, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la chapa estaba dañada, lo cual le extrañó. A continuación abrió la puerta con facilidad y de inmediato percibió un clima mas caluroso lo normal. Luego al centrar su atención en su escultura, su rostro se trastornó ¡Estaba derretida casi por completo!

Juvia se preocupó por el joven -¿Gray-sama que le pasa?-

Gray se cubría la cara con una mano, maldiciendo en sus adentros, alguien le había arruinado todo. Este incidente sin duda que reducía sus posibilidades de éxito.

A espaldas de ellos, se encontraba Fried observando con aplicación, manteniendo su postura firme y expresión de calma total. No obstante, por dentro todo era un caos, no estaba nada orgulloso de lo que había hecho, aunque no hubiera actuado en contra de sus reglas, una voz en su cabeza le reclamaba por sus acciones. Incapaz de seguir observando se retiró con su consciencia herida y la confusión aun mayor.

Juvia sintió que era observada, giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados y se encontró con que no había nadie –Juvia juraría que había alguien detrás, el alcohol me está poniendo a imaginar cosas. Um Gray-sama, Juvia quiere saber a que vinimos aquí-.

Gray se recuperó del golpe desmoralizante y volteó a verla –Nada, solo venia a checar algo, vámonos de aquí-

El hombre de hielo estaba desconcertado, pero fuera como fuera, estaba decidido a no dejar pasar un día mas, hoy seria el día de la verdad y punto.

Súbitamente Juvia se le adelantó al Fullbuster y se colocó frente a el, con una cara de pesar y una voz triste lo sorprendió con una pregunta -Oiga Gray-sama, hablando de algo importante ¿Cree que Lucy se vaya a ir de Fairy Tail?-.

Gray se quedó más rígido que una de sus estatuas, así permaneció por cinco segundos hasta que sacudió la cabeza y estalló en la incredulidad -¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?-.

La afirmación de Juvia era inesperada para el, tenía que ser un error, esto no podía estar pasando, no hoy, no en estos momentos tan críticos.

* * *

_Hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, no muy lejos del apartamento de Lucy_

Lucy se encontraba sentada a la orilla de un canal que recorre todo Magnolia; desde que había llegado a la pequeña ciudad, ella se había enamorado de ese afluente, muchas veces se entretenía caminando por el borde protector, equilibrándose sin caer. Pero hoy era la excepción, hoy este canal no le divertía, la ponía melancólica.

-No puedo creer que para mañana ya no estaré en esta agradable ciudad- dijo suspirando, no le era fácil aceptar la idea de que se tendría que ir, pero no existía otra opción. Era triste ya llevaba poco más de un año en Magnolia y nunca se la había pasado tan bien como en esta pequeña ciudad. Aparte aquí estaba la escuela mas maravillosa del mundo, en el instituto Fairy Tail todo era tan relajado y lleno de gente interesante; allí había conocido a su compañera escritora Levi, a la confiable Erza, al amigable Gray y finalmente a Natsu quien en su momento había sido su luz, su esperanza y su amor secreto, todo hasta que el se transformó –Natsu ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?- se preguntó con amargura.

_-El ser humano es capaz de soportar el peso de muchos problemas sobre su espalda, pero un corazón herido siempre resulta ser un una carga insoportable para cualquier persona –_

Una voz conocida había llamado a Lucy ¿Que no era la misma voz del novio de Erza? La joven alzó la mirada y contempló que era el excéntrico alumno Mystogan.

Se quedó impactada, nunca lo había visto venir.

-¿Alguien te ha lastimado?- le preguntó el chico con naturalidad y confianza.

Lucy asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza –Uh uh, Natsu me ha engañado-

-¿Estas segura de ello?- volvió a cuestionar, fijando su mirada en los ojos cafés de Lucy.

-Si, yo lo he visto todo, el…e-el- la voz de la rubia se quebró y no pudo continuar, cada vez que recordaba esas escenas tan duras, sentía que se quería morir.

Mystogan corrigió -No lo has visto todo, ningún hombre sobre la tierra lo puede ver todo. O observas al norte o observas al sur, o observas al este o al oeste, mas no a los dos lados. Si no sabes lo que sucede a todo tu alrededor ¿Como podrás saber si estas en lo correcto?-

-Mystogan, explícame que es lo que tratas de decir- le pidió Lucy sospechando que el misterioso hombre ocultaba algo, esas palabras de sabiduría por parte de el, aparentaban tener un significado muy profundo.

-Yo no se nada en concreto, mi percepción y conocimiento son limitados. Soy humano, al igual que tu yo solo puedo ver en una dirección. Si al caer la tarde yo miro al este y no puedo cambiar de dirección, te diré que el día esta muriendo de una forma triste, por que estaré contemplando como la oscuridad empieza a apoderarse de los cielos poco a poco, más tu quizás estarás viendo siempre al oeste y me dirás todo lo contrario; que el día se esta acabando con todo su esplendor en un hermoso atardecer-

Mystogan se quedó observando a los cielos, muy pensativo, pero rápidamente reanudó su conversación -¿Quién de los dos tendría la razón en su comentario? La respuesta es una: ambos estaríamos en lo correcto. Pero ¿Cuál es la verdad absoluta? ¿El día acaba tristemente o lo hace en su máximo esplendor?-

Lucy era lista y comprendió la metáfora –Nunca lo sabríamos, cada quien estaría con la mirada en un punto cardinal. En pocas palabras, por si mismo uno no puede saber que es lo que está pasando en todos lados, cada quien tendrá una verdad relativa-.

-Haz acertado, no es posible tener la verdad absoluta por si solo-

-Pero la verdad se fundamenta en pruebas. Por ejemplo yo vi como Natsu me traicionaba por otra ¿Qué mas necesito para saber que el no me quiere?- cuestionó la Heartphilia.

Mystogan le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse de ella, pero al avanzar unos cuatro metros giró el cuello a un lado y le dirigió la palabra –Hay una manera de saber que pasa al mismo tiempo en los cuatro puntos cardinales: Junta tres personas en quienes confíes y distribúyelos en las tres direcciones a las cuales tú no puedes ver. Norte, sur este y oeste, todo el panorama estará cubierto y entonces sabrás cual es la verdad total de las cosas, por que tus compañeros de confianza te estarán describiendo lo que ven…sabrás todo sobre el asunto-.

El chico pausó por un par de segundos y entonces prosiguió con un tono de voz distinto al de costumbre de manera que en sus palabras se pudo percibir una sensibilidad e interés sincero en la situación de la rubia –Lucy Heartphilia, tú tienes algo que a mí, a Laxus y a muchos nos falta: el don de hacer amigos. Los amigos son capaces de ayudarte a tener una visión total de las cosas, ellos pueden y quieren ayudarte a cargar con el peso que te está destrozando… rodéate de tus amigos y todo el dolor se irá. Si te vas nunca desaparecerá-.

Lucy sabia que tenía amigos en Fairy Tail, pero aun así no comprendía lo que estaba pasando -Mystogan, yo…-

El de tercer grado se dio la vuelta para irse alejando de ella, pero tras avanzar unos cinco metros se detuvo y le dijo unas últimas palabras –Yo solo he visto un punto cardinal, en base a lo poco que sé déjame aconsejarte algo, tu sabes si fiarte o no de mis palabras-

El chico se detuvo por unos momentos aumentando la tensión, hasta que se animó a decirlo

-Laxus no es lo que aparenta. De todos tus compañeros, a el no lo debes de poner en ninguno de los puntos cardinales de tu vida-.

Lucy hizo una mueca y se quedó reflexionando-"_Laxus? Pero ¿Por qué Laxus? No entiendo que tiene que ver con lo que me pasó con Natsu, el solo me advirtió, no parece ser malo_"- la Heartphilia salió de sus pensamientos y quiso obtener más respuestas, desafortunadamente el misterioso alumno ya no estaba. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo de lo cual ella no tenía ni idea.

* * *

_Algunos minutos después en el cubículo de Gildartz_

Natsu llevaba buen rato explicándole a Gildartz sobre todo su gran malentendido con Lucy y sobre que pensaba hacer al respecto. El profesor escuchaba con atención mientras que Happy no dejaba de decirle a Natsu "Eso fue idiota de tu parte Natsu" o "Patético"

-¿En serio pasó todo eso?- preguntó el maestro de matemáticas.

-Si, Lucy y yo nos hemos metido en un embrollo. Pero lo bueno es que Lisanna me va a ayudar- terminó de explicar el Dragneel con la determinación de resolver sus problemas con Lucy cuanto antes.

-Vaya, yo creí que no encontrabas salida y que estabas desplomándote. Pero ahora me sales con que ya tienes un plan y estás motivado. Haz cambiado mucho Natsu- comentó Gildartz sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su alumno –"_Estas madurando Natsu_"-

-Pues de tantos errores y estupideces que ha hecho tenía que aprender algo- dijo Happy jugando con el celular del profesor.

-¡Hey Happy, no seas pesado!- le exclamó Natsu casi echando fuego por la boca.

-Pues es la verdad, primero tu tonto juego de la apuesta con Gray, luego andabas de emo y finalmente terminaste peleándote con Leo. Has hecho tantas tonterías que hasta a Gildartz que es matemático, le darían flojera contarlas-

-¿En serio estás de mi lado Happy? Ya he admitido mi error muchas veces, pero no tienes que estar recordándomelo todo el tiempo- le regañó Natsu.

El profesor llamó la atención del joven –Es buen admitir nuestras debilidades y aunque siempre es vital mantener una actitud positiva también hay que ser realistas. Natsu ¿Qué vas a hacer si Lucy no te perdona?-.

Natsu apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y bajó la cabeza, lo habían puesto en una situación mental complicada –No lo aceptaría, seguiría insistiendo, no dejaría de buscar una manera de hacer que todo volviera a hacer como antes. Lucy vale demasiado para mí-

El Dragneel ahora alzó la mirada y apuntó a Gildartz –Pero le aseguro que el lunes Lucy estará presente en su clase de matemáticas. No la voy a dejar ir, sea que tenga que esconderle su equipaje o tirarme a sus pies y agarrarle los tobillos para que no camine ¡Incluso si tengo que subir al tren para bajarla a la fuerza entre mis brazos, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces!-.

-Vamos Natsu, eso implicaría que te murieras en el intento, no tolerarías el transporte- se burló Happy empezando a revisar los mensajes de texto de Gildartz.

Gildartz sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta -Jeje, eso la fastidiaría mucho, pero ya debe de saber que cuando te propones algo lo consigues a como de lugar-

–Pero cuantos mensajes tiene Gildartz-sensei ¿Por qué tres mujeres le mandaron mensajes diciéndole que querían verlo hoy en la noche?- preguntó Happy haciéndose el inocente.

Gildartz se puso rojo y empezó a perseguir a Happy por el pequeño cubículo –Dame eso Happy, no seas pesado-.

Natsu era despistado y algo idiota, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de la otra cara del profe de matemáticas -¡Viejo tramposo, no se como me puedes dar consejos sobre el amor siendo un mujeriego!-

-La carne es débil Natsu. Además yo ya estoy echado a perder, ya ni para que me esfuerzo-se excusó el profe revelando su lado desgraciado.

-Que bueno que no sacó esa parte de su personalidad antes, capaz le hubiera dicho a Natsu que se quedara con Lisanna, Lucy y hasta se consiguiera la Erza ¡Un harem para Natsu!- comentó el travieso Happy fastidiando al matemático.

-Oigan, se que mi vida no ha sido ejemplar. Pero tampoco voy a mal influenciar a los demás- se defendió Gildartz protegiendo el ínfimo honor que le quedaba.

-Gildartz-sensei ¿Qué no tiene una familia a la cual rendir cuentas por sus acciones?- le preguntó Natsu cruzando los brazos, siendo el ahora el que regañaba.

Gildartz dejó de perseguir al gato azul y se sentó en su lugar -Ese es el problema, me quedé con las ganas de establecer una familia, pero no con cualquiera, sino con la única mujer que amé- los ojos de Gildartz se pusieron vidriosos pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar –Y siempre quise tener una hijita y comprarle sus peluches Plue y llevarla al parque y ponerla a que me montara como caballo y…-.

Natsu sintió algo de pena por su tutor -Gildartz-sensei, contrólese -

-Pues no este tan seguro de que no tiene hija, con lo mujeriego que ha sido, puede que tenga descendientes por todo el mundo- opinó Happy apilando más miseria sobre el profe

-Ya déjalo Happy-.

-Ya no les digo nada. Si quiere llore Gildartz-sensei, al cabo esta entre amigos y nadie se enterara- le instó Happy ocultando el celular detrás de su espalda, cabe destacar que el aparato estaba en modo de cámara listo para grabar al profe llorando como bebé –"_Este video se irá a Facebook hahaha_"-.

Para la mala fortuna del gato, a alguien se le ocurrió tocar en la puerta del cubículo. Gildartz dio permiso a esa persona. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que era Lisanna.

-Disculpe profesor ¿ha visto a Natsu?- preguntó la albina desde la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaban congregadas tres personas muy conocidas – ¡Gildartz-sensei, Natsu, Happy!- gritó emocionada, especialmente por poder de nuevo al gato ya l profesor.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron del cubículo para saludarla, siendo Gildartz el que tomó la ventaja – ¡Lisanna pero que gusto verte! Anda que has crecido- le dijo dándole un abrazo.

A unos diez metros estaba Bixlow observando la escena, hace unos minutos Laxus le había ordenado vigilar a Lisanna y el iba a cumplir –Típica reunión familiar, je espero que revelen algo importante- comentó aburrido, entonces se quedó callado y se quedó pensando –"_Esto de espiar gente me fastidia, todavía estaría bueno si la Lisanna se hubiera traído una falda cortita o un escote revelador"_-.

-Gildartz, quien sabe por que de usted recuerdo muchas cosas. Jeje debo admitir que usted era como un padre para mi- le dijo Lisanna abrazando amistosamente al profe.

De pronto Gildartz empezó a hacer ruiditos de cómo si quisiera llorar –"_Si hubiera procreado una hija con Cornelia, ella seria mas o menos de la edad de Lisanna y yo la estaría abrazando igual_"- pensó sintiéndose muy sentimental -Perdónenme chicos, necesito un tiempo a solas- le dijo a todos, devolviéndose a su cubículo y encerrándose dentro.

-¿Pero que le pasa?- preguntó Lisanna confundida. Pero entonces sin que se la esperara un gato le saltó a los brazos

-¡Lisanna te extrañe!- lloriqueaba el azulado viéndola a los ojos.

-Ay Happy que tierno, déjame darte un fuerte abrazo- le dijo la chica para luego apretar fuertemente al azulado contra su pecho.

Bixlow estaba boquiabierto ante le escena, que Happy estuviera siendo restregado contra los atributos de la muchacha le causó mucha envidia –Maldita sea, quisiera haber nacido gato- balbuceó en voz baja.

-Jeje, Happy se nota que querías verla de vuelta- comentó Natsu complacido en el reencuentro, después de todo Lisanna era como una madre para el gato.

Lisanna se contuvo al escuchar la voz del Dragneel -Natsu, que bueno que al fin te encuentro, ya tengo un plan, es riesgoso pero no tenemos tiempo que perder por que…-.

Natsu interrumpió completando la frase –Por que Lucy se quiere ir de Fairy Tail-

-Ya lo sabias, eso es bueno, por que tenemos que actuar cuanto antes, mira vamos a llegar a mi casa para explicarte los detalles- le dijo la de ojos azules.

Natsu sonrió –De acuerdo. Me muero por acabar con todo de una buena vez por todas-

Bixlow no dejaba de espiar y a pesar de sus propios lamentos, alcanzó a escucharlos –"_Pero que sorpresa, la hermana de Mira ha decidido ayudarle a su ex, que conmovedor, lastima que se lo diré a Laxus_"-.

Lisanna fijó su atención en el gato parlante que traía entre brazos –Happy, quiero platicar mucho contigo, pero antes tenemos que solucionar el problema de Natsu-.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos- invitó el Salamander a su mascota-amigo.

-Mejor los alcanzo mas adelante, tengo unos asuntos pendientes- dijo el gato, saltando de los brazos de Lisanna.

Al par de jóvenes se les hizo muy rara la decisión del azulado, pero al fin asintieron y se marcharon apresurados, con la firme resolución de ir con Lucy lo más pronto posible.

Bixlow se frotaba las manos y sacaba su gran lengua –"_Bakas, ni crean que Laxus se los permitirá, iré a decirle a Laxus de inmediato_"-

-Así que quisieras haber nacido gato- le dijo Happy apareciendo a sus espaldas

-Profesor Happy ¿Cómo demonios me escuchó desde tan lejos?-

-Mi oído esta más desarrollado que el de todos, incluso más que el de Natsu. Eso es otra cosa buena de ser un gato- explicó Happy muy poco modesto.

-Órale, que chido, ahem lo dejo que he de suponer que esta muy ocupado- le dijo el estudiante muy nervioso, lo que quería era ir con Laxus a informarle.

Cuando el del casco empezaba a irse, Happy sonrió maliciosamente –Pero eso no es todo, como soy gato puedo entrar a los baños de las chicas sin ningún problema-.

Las palabras del maestro de pesca llamaron la atención del pervertido, quien se regresó y se tiró al suelo frente al gato -¿Esta hablando en serio?-

-Yo siempre hablo en serio- dijo el animal poniéndose sus lentes oscuros para verse con estilo –He visto tantas cosas, Uff una vez entré al baño de Lucy y le vi hasta la consciencia-

Bixlow quería oír mas y ya se estaba imaginando como se vería la Heartphilia bañándose, pero eso entraba en conflicto con su misión -"_Concéntrate Bixlow, debes de ir con Laxus_"-.

Happy sabía que ya tenía controlado al chico, pero aseguro su total atención al decirle un secreto del cual ni siquiera Max y Warren tenían conocimiento –El año pasado cuando estaba aplicando para maestro, me equivoqué de cuarto y entre a los vestidores de chicas, todas ellas estaban desnudas y no me vas a creer a que estaban jugando-

Bixlow no pudo más, empezó a imaginarse a las jóvenes metidas en un candente juego sexual, su curiosidad era muy intensa y lo llevó a que empezara a reverenciar al gato

–Dígame como se veían sin ropa y a que juego sensual jugaban, se lo suplico Happy-sama-

Happy se sintió satisfecho, tenia al pervertido bajo control. El azulado ya había sospechado de las intenciones del chico y por si las dudas lo entretendría. Lo malo es que al final, el alumno terminaría llevándose una decepción cuando le dijera que las chicas solo estaban jugando a ponerse las ropas de las demás para entretenerse con como les quedaban.

* * *

_En una banca localizada en un pasillo del instituto_

Fried estaba sentado, encorvado y cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Los alumnos que pasaban a un lado de el se preguntaban si es que estaba llorando.

Era sabido en el instituto que de Fried se podían esperar muchas sorpresas, ya un buen número de estudiantes habían presenciado algunas locuras del peliverde y otros al menos sabían que tenía un comportamiento extraño y antisocial, además de que era un alumno destacado en sus estudios, en gimnasia, en ortografía y en esgrima. Pero de todas las sorpresas, la que menos se podía esperar es que el llorara, Fried _jamás _lloraba.

Resultaba que estaba muy concentrado, perdido en sus pensamientos y buscando una manera de controlar todas las emociones que se apoderaban de su ser. Por una parte sentía una sensación cálida cuando pensaba en Mirajane, pero el otro lado de la moneda es que cuando recordaba la expresión desolada de Gray algo le calaba dentro. Un tremendo conflicto entre el deber y sus sentimientos se libraba en el campo de batalla que era su ser, dejándolo muy afectado.

El siempre había obedecido a Laxus de buena gana, pero hoy ya era distinto, tenía una inquietud de ser libre, de saber que es tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero no encontraba la voluntad para hacerlo, por que la sombra de Laxus lo cubría y la pregunta del Dreyar no dejaba de hacerlo reflexionar:

_¿Tienes idea de que clase de persona serías si yo no te hubiera ayudado?_

Fried sabía muy bien cual era la respuesta, una respuesta que yacía en el pasado.

* * *

_Hace algunos años, cuando Fried estaba en la secundaria_

_Un adolescente Fried se encontraba en unas gradas, observando un partido de futbol rápido que se llevaba a cabo en las canchas de la escuela. De pronto uno de los jugadores se lesionó y el equipo empezó a buscar un reemplazo._

_Fried era amante de los deportes y la gimnasia, por lo que bajó y fue con los jugadores. Pero lo que recibió fue algo muy traumatizante para el; todos los futbolistas empezaron a reírse y burlarse de el, diciéndole que era un bueno para nada y que era mejor jugar con uno menos que meterlo a el. Esto le lastimó mucho y lo hizo retirarse cabizbajo mientras todos lo llamaban fenómeno y emo._

_Siempre era lo mismo para el, todos lo rechazaban, cada vez que el intentaba socializar con los demás lo ignoraban, siempre había sido así y cada vez le dolía mas, la soledad era dura y esto a veces lo llevaba a pensar en que seria mejor no tener sentimientos para no seguir soportando todo._

_Caminó por los patios de la escuela por un par de minutos, hasta que una escena perturbadora le llamó la atención, obligándolo a detenerse. Frente a el una bola de jóvenes golpeaban a un sujeto rubio y delgado que tenia como marca característica una cicatriz en la cara con forma de rayo, se la estaba pasando muy mal, entre los bravucones lo empujaban al suelo, le agarraban a patadas y le escupían y para colmo unas chicas de apariencia pandillera se burlaban de el con escarnio._

_Al fin tras unos treinta segundos, los aprovechados dejaron en paz al chico rubio y empezaron a avanzar, uno de ellos al notar que Fried observaba fue a confrontarlo_

_-¿Y tu que ves idiota?- le preguntó el Bully, para entonces derribar al Justine de un golpe._

_Fried se quedó tirado agarrándose la cara y los bravucones tras verlo muy altivos, se retiraron al fin. El chico peliverde se quedó sentado sobándose la sien, si que le habían dado duro, pero al menos ya estaba fuera de peligro, o al menos eso pensó hasta que sintió una presencia al frente. _

_Resultó que el rubio estaba de pie ofreciéndole una mano -Hey amigo, lamento que te hayan golpeado por mi culpa-_

_Fried se quedó mudo y sin reacción, nunca antes alguien le había llamado "amigo"._

_El rubio tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de pie a la fuerza, a pesar de estar tan golpeado parecía estar de buen humor –Mi nombres es Laxus Dreyar-._

_-F-Fried Justine- se presentó el peliverde con desconfianza, no estaba acostumbrado a socializar, por que sencillamente nadie lo hablaba siquiera._

_-Uff, si que me pusieron una buena golpiza esos bullys, nunca me dejan en paz, jeje y para colmo hoy me rechazó una chica, um debe de ser como la quinta que lo hace- dijo Laxus como si nada, pero entonces se quedó pensativo –Ah y también no logré quedar en ningún equipo deportivo y reprobé dos materias, vaya, con que razón soy el hazmerreir de todos-._

_Fried se quedó impactado, este Laxus también sufría del rechazo y todos lo consideraban un perdedor y a pesar de eso no parecía estar muy afectado –Se lo que se siente- le dijo al fin animándose a hablar._

_-Wow Fried, por un momento creí que eras mudo. Sabes, creo que me agradas, pareces un buen tipo con deseos de superarse ¡Eres el tipo de persona que estoy buscando para mi proyecto!-._

_-Perdón, tu necesitas de alguien… ¿como yo? Debes de equivocarte, yo no tengo ningún talento, al menos eso es lo que me dicen todos- respondió Fried sacando su baja autoestima._

_-¡Que los demás digan lo que quieran! A mi también me dicen eso, pero yo no voy a dejarme, quiero luchar, quiero demostrar que soy alguien y superar todas las barreras. Quiero ser de lo mejor, figurar y de esa manera demostrar al mundo que todo es posible, darle un ejemplo a todos los que están pasando por lo que tu y yo sufrimos ¡Quiero ayudar a los desfavorecidos!- se explicó Laxus con inspiración, hablando directamente del corazón._

_Fried se quedó maravillado y casi se dejó motivar, pero nuevamente sus emociones lo detuvieron -Eso es increíble, quisiera poder decir lo mismo-_

_-¿Y que te detiene? Recuerda que el único obstáculo de verdad, somos nosotros mismos-._

_-Lo que siento no me deja, me siento inútil y lastimado, quisiera no sentir nada- reveló el emocionalmente lastimado Fried._

_-Entonces no sientas nada y alcanza la grandeza- le instó Laxus, luego le ofreció el puño para que lo chocara –Que te parece si trabajamos juntos para cumplir nuestras metas y ser alguien en la vida, venzamos nuestras barreras y mostrémosle al mundo que la amistad y el esfuerzo lo pueden todo… Fried, seamos amigos-._

_Fried abrió la boca y empezó a temblar, alguien quería ser su amigo ¡Una persona creía en el y deseaba ser su amigo! _

_En ese momento, la esperanza volvió a él y al chocar su puño con el de Laxus, ambos formaron un historial de superación, como mejores amigos lograron cumplir todas y cada una de sus metas en menos de un año._

* * *

_Regresando al presente_

-"_Laxus, en ese entonces tu solo querías superarte, no eras egoísta y deseabas dar un ejemplo a los demás, no afectarlos negativamente_"- pensaba Fried con inquietud, notando el gran cambio entre el Laxus que se volvió su amigo y el hoy tiránico Laxus, capaz de causar gran daño psicológico y físico a los demás –"_Me pregunto si algún día volverás a ser el mismo_"-.

La deuda de Fried se volvía cada vez mas pesada, el deseaba ser ahora el que ayudara a Laxus a encontrar un buen camino, pero el Dreyar se negaba a recibir consejo, consideraba su palabra como absoluta y verdadera y era extremadamente obsesivo, especialmente con su distorsionado concepto de grandeza –"_¿Qué te ha pasado Laxus? ¿Desde cuando perdiste tus ideales?_"-.

Fried estaba completamente perdido, una parte de el pedía y pedía que dejara de seguir a Laxus, pero el sentido del deber le instaba a ser leal a como diera lugar. Aun respetaba a Laxus y jamás olvidaría el acto de bondad del rubio. Pero ahora que sus sentimientos que tanto le habían costado reprimir estaban volviendo, todo era distinto y su mente antes racional y fría era dominada por una extraordinaria mujer por la cual no dejaba de sentir una admiración tan personal como la que nunca antes había experimentado, esa chica que había inspirado a profundizarse en aumentar su comprensión en el tema del amor, se estaba volviendo el centro de su vida y el se mostraba incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

A pesar de haber experimentado algunas cosas interesantes y de haber demostrado en carne propia que las palabras de Mirajane eran ciertas, las barreras aun le impedían avanzar y la mayor de ellas desafortunadamente era Laxus

-"_Los sentimientos me han vuelto débil, ahora es como si ya no pudiera con nada. Laxus dime que hacer, tu siempre lo sabes todo Laxus_"- pensó el Justine apretando los puños en frustración, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a seguir la dirección de Laxus, casi era un circulo vicioso. Confundido se levantó y se puso a caminar por un rato, todo para detenerse cercas de la oficina del director y sentarse en el suelo a meditar.

En esos instantes, una jovial chica de largo cabello blanco salía de la oficina del director, con la inquietud de saber que estaría pasando con Fried. Un encuentro era inevitable.

* * *

_Simultáneamente en los baños para chicas _

Evergreen se observaba a si misma en el gran espejo que estaba tras los lavabos del baño, la chica ya presentaba signos de estrés entre ellos parpados caídos y boca seca; su oscuro secreto la estaba acabando conforme pasaba el tiempo y el que Laxus la estuviera relegando tanto solo empeoraba mas las cosas -¿Qué yo me relajara? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Como me voy a relajar con este soberano desastre!- gritó a la nada, tratando de sacar esa tensión.

La puerta de salida fue abierta por una chica que resultó ser la que menos quería ver Evergreen: Bisca Mulan. La vaquera también parecía estar bajo presión, se sobaba la sien y meneaba la cabeza a los lados -Oh dios, ese Elfman me pone tan…-

Evergreen la interrumpió con un grito -¡Tan que! ¿Eh?-

Bisca sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la chica que estaba frente al espejo parecía estar muy furiosa –E-Ever-green-

-Anda dilo ¡Di que Elfman te gusta!- le retó la de lentes completamente alterada.

Bisca estaba tan asustada que ni podía hablar bien –Y-yo n-n-no… espera ¿Estas celosa o algo así?- preguntó sospechando de la actitud de la Raijinshu.

Evergreen otra vez sintió la presión volver y esto la hizo estallar -¡Para nada! No tengo razones para estarlo, es mas sal de mi vista ¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¡Kyaaaa, no me lastimes!- gritó Bisca corriendo asustada, sintiendo como si su integridad física estuviera en peligro, jamás había visto a Evergreen tan agresiva como hoy.

Cuando la peliverde se marchó, Evergreen golpeó la cerámica de los lavabos con fuerza, lo que acababa de hacer dejaba más que demostrado que tanta presión la estaba volviendo psicótica. No podía dejar que todo esto siguiera así, no podía darse el lujo de volverse loca y menos por un inferior hombre -Ya estuvo, voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas- se decidió con determinación, acto seguido acercó su morral y de este sacó un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y una botella de una bebida con alto porcentaje de alcohol, se tomó las dos pastillas con un trago de la costosa bebida, misma que volvió a guardar. La combinación de medicamentos con alcohol provocó que sintiera un extraño calor en su cuerpo y se sintiera con una enorme confianza en si misma.

Unos minutos después, en las cercanías del aula 202, el tímido Alzack daba vueltas en círculos, preguntándose si de verdad Bisca sentía algo por Elfman, le era imposible dejar de pensar en ello. De pronto su rutina se vio interrumpida, cuando alguien lo empujó contra la pared. Al sentirse agredido, se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo, esperando ya un duro golpe.

Pero lo que recibió fue un regaño -¿¡Que rayos esta pasando contigo!-.

Alzack abrió los ojos y reconoció a la mujer que le había gritado agresivamente y que lo tenía contra la pared –Evergreen, um… ¿hola?- saludó todo espantado.

Evergreen acercó su cara a la de él, haciéndolo sentir muy incomodo –Haber, no se como estas dejando ir tú oportunidad ¡Díselo y ya!-

Alzack no logró entender a la perturbada chica –Eh, mmh ¿De que hablas? ¿Estas bien?-.

Evergreen lo aplastó con más fuerza –Si estoy bien o no, es algo que no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora bien, no te hagas el bobo, estoy hablando de Bisca ¡Dile que la amas!-

Alzack se puso rojo y tras tartamudear unas veces pudo responder –No se como te diste cuenta-.

-Por dios, que tan despistado puedes ser ¡Todo mundo lo sabe! ¡Todo mundo menos ella! Debes de decirle lo que sientes- Le dijo la mandona completamente desesperada

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero ella- Alzack pausó y bajando la mirada dijo las palabras que tan difíciles eran para el –Ella ama a otro, ama a Elfman-.

Evergreen llegó a su limite y acercó su cuerpo al de Alzack invadiendo el espacio personal de este, de esta manera logró intimidarlo –Escúchame, lo vas a hacer por que yo te lo ordeno-.

Alzack ya estaba sudando y para colmo ser rozado por el voluptuoso cuerpo de "la chica hada" estaba provocando que algo en su entrepierna le empezara a incomodar -Es que no entiendes, yo soy hombre y…-

-Me importa un comino que seas hombre, a mi ningún chico me va a desobedecer nadamas por ser varón- le dijo Evergreen acercando su rostro al de el para hablarle cara a cara literalmente.

Antes de que Alzack respondiera, una voz muy conocida para este ultimo interrumpió en un tono resquebrajado -_No puede ser_-

Bisca observaba la escena, mientras su cuerpo temblaba; Evergreen aprisionando a Alzack con su cuerpo contra la pared, ambos demasiado cercas, casi como si se fueran a besar o algo por el estilo, el punto es que se veían intimando muy personalmente.

Alzack alejó a Evergreen, quedando avergonzado por lo que la chica que tanto quería acababa de presenciar -¡Bisca no es lo que crees!-

-¡Déjame!- respondió la peliverde ofendida dándose la vuelta para marcharse a paso rápido.

Evergreen profirió una mala palabra e hizo una de sus típicas rabietas –"_Mier**, lo que me faltaba, estos vaqueros me sacan de onda, son tan súper sensibles, indecisos y tímidos ¿Como es que no se dan cuenta de que ambos se gustan? Grr, este secreto mío se esta llevando a todos entre las patas ¡Estoy haciendo casi lo mismo que Laxus! No puedo permitirlo"_-

-Estoy tan confundido- dijo Alzack dejándose caer de sentón agarrándose la cabeza.

-Oh no, esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Evergreen apretando los puños, entonces jaló al joven de una oreja obligándolo a levantarse – ¡Órale, no es tiempo de lamentar! Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, te le vas a confesar a la chica y yo voy a arreglar más asuntos con Elfman-

-Con Elfman ¿Cómo que con Elfman?- preguntó el desorientado joven, que recibió como respuesta un jalón de oreja que lo hizo gemir de dolor.

-No preguntes, solo sígueme- ordenó autoritariamente obligándolo a caminar.

* * *

_No muy lejos de la oficina del director_

Mirajane avanzaba a paso lento mostrando una inquietud en su mirada, llevaba unas carpetas en sus manos, ser directora era más complicado de lo que habría imaginado y la carga laboral no parecía terminar. Curiosamente eso no la inquietaba tanto como la incógnita de que es lo que quería Fried cuando había ido a la oficina del director cuando ella no estaba _-"Es tan raro"- _pensó poniendo una sonrisa, misma que se complementó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –"_Pero aunque sea raro me atrae, por que se que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad hay un chico sensible y que mira lo que hay dentro de las personas, el es bueno_"- la directora salió de sus ensoñaciones y apenas iba a reanudar su marcha cuando logró percatarse de que Fried estaba sentado en el suelo, agachado y con su espada de esgrima a un lado –"_Ajá al fin doy con el_"-

Fried estaba en un estado semidormido, entonces una voz angelical lo saludó sacándolo de su dormitar, oír esa dulce voz le levantó el animo un poco, reacomodando su postura dirigió su palabra a la joven que le había llamado –Secre-Directora Mirajane-.

-¿Secre-directora? Acabas de inventar una nueva palabra- dijo ella con alegría, entonces fue y se sentó a un lado de Fried, recargándose en la pared al igual que el.

El estomago de Fried fue invadido por una sensación parecida a un cosquilleo, que aunque rara le resultó agradable, definitivamente estar cercas de Mira le hacia cambiar por completo tanto física como emocionalmente, era como si la albina irradiara un tipo calor humana que le llegaba a lo mas profundo de su ser. Cuanto diferencia tenía la chica con respecto a Laxus, quien a pesar de inspirarle respeto y confianza también era rodeado por un aura de caos, amenaza y confusión.

Mirajane se quedó viendo a Fried a la cara por unos cinco segundos –Fried, algo te pasa-.

-"_Que capacidad de percepción, ni siquiera le he dicho nada y ya sabe que estoy intranquilo. Ella me ha llegado a conocer muy bien_"- pensó el Justine.

-Habla conmigo, eres un chico bueno y me gusta ayudar a ese tipo de personas- le invitó a abrirse, mostrando gran bondad.

Fried cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había hecho, como había estado obedeciendo a Laxus y peor aun, como había perjudicado a Gray, esto le pesaba en su recién despertada consciencia –"_Si considero mis acciones desde el punto de vista de Mirajane entonces no soy bueno_"- razonó antes de dar su respuesta –No soy bueno, soy débil-.

Mira inmediatamente se dio la idea de que era la causa de la inquietud del chico -Es sobre tus sentimientos, ya los has dejado salir ¿Verdad?-.

-Así es, creo que al final sus palabras me llegaron y me cambiaron. No obstante, no merezco que me ayude, no soy tan bueno como piensa- le pidió Fried, ocultando muy bien sus intenciones –"_Mira, si usted se interesa en mi se va a llevar una decepción y temo que si Laxus lo nota vaya a intentar atacarla_"-.

-No te cierres por favor, anda que tenemos mucha confianza, somos amigos-

Fried abrió los ojos y un viejo sentimiento le impactó de frente, el mismo que le había dado cuando Laxus le había invitado a ser su amigo – ¡Mirajane!-

-¿Qué pasa Fried? ¡Me asustas!- exclamó Mirajane poniendo su mano sobre su área cardiaca tras el grito del Justin.

-Discúlpeme, los sentimientos me son extraños, tanto año sin experimentarlos me está cobrando factura- le dijo Fried decepcionado de si mismo.

Mira nuevamente se ofreció a apoyarlo -Si quieres yo te ayudo con esa carga, quizás pueda aconsejarte sobre como controlar lo que sientes-.

-Yo ya le dije que no soy lo que piensa, si no me considero bueno ¿Por qué insiste en ofrecerme ayuda?- le cuestionó confundido.

-Primero por que sé que eres bueno, solo que tu corazón te están acusando en demasía y aparte, aun si no fueras tan bueno, yo te apoyaría por que no me atrevería a abandonar a un amigo- le dijo Mirajane, luego pausó un tiempo, tragó saliva y finalizó –Y por mas malo que fueras, me seria imposible dejar de pensar en ti, por que incluso eres mas que una amigo para mí-.

El corazón de Fried empezó a palpitar con fuerza y un desconocido calor se presentó en su rostro. De acuerdo a lo que acababa de escuchar, el también despertaba sentimientos en ella, por lo cual el efecto mutuo era reciproco -¿A usted también le pasa?-.

Mira también se vio sorprendida, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y luego habló rápidamente -Espera ¿Estas diciendo que tu sientes algo especial por mí?-

Fried salió de su shock y entonces volvió a su expresión fría –Um, sea que sienta o no, quiero advertirle que no le conviene procurar mi compañía, nuestros caminos se están volviendo diferentes, ahora es directora y yo… -

-¿Tu que? dímelo Fried, confía en mí- le habló Mira acercándose un poco a el –Algo te inquieta y te causa miedo ¿Son tus sentimientos? ¿O Laxus te hizo algo?-.

El Justine no quería decepcionarla ni meterla en problemas, así que hizo algo que le resultó muy difícil; guardar silencio.

-Ay Fried- suspiró Mirajane relajando sus hombros, confundida con el cierre emocional del peliverde, insatisfecha con como iban las cosas, cambio el tema y la mejor manera de hacerlo fue recogiendo el objeto que estaba entre ellos dos –Que bonito es este contenedor de tu espada- le comentó, entonces empezó a sacarla y contemplar el filo –Oye esa es diferente a la de siempre ¿La compraste?- le preguntó Mirajane, pero siendo inexperta en el manejo de armas se cortó en un dedo con el filo de la rapier –¡Kyaa!-.

-¡Mirajane!- exclamó Fried al oír el grito de Mirajane y el sonido del metal chocando al suelo, al ver que el dedo de la chica sangraba se puso histérico –Déjame ayudarte, traigo compresas y otras cosas de emergencia, resiste- le dijo sacando una pequeña venda de entre sus ropas, entonces tomó la mano herida de Mirajane y empezó a tratarla, al terminar cubrió la mano de Mirajane con las dos de el, para pasarle calor. Esa maldita espada había herido a Mirajane, definitivamente la guardaría de nuevo en su locker.

La "secre-directora" olvidó el dolor por dos cosas; Fried le estaba agarrando de la mano de una manera muy personal y además el le había hablado de una manera muy distinta a la de antes –Jeje, primera vez que dejas de hablarme de usted, ya me tienes mas confianza-.

Pero Fried resultó estar viendo la mano de Mirajane que sujetaba, tenerla sujetada despertaba sus sentimientos como nunca antes –"_Esta suavidad de su mano es reconfortante_"- razonó para si, luego se sorprendió al recordar que en el libro del amor que había leído toda la semana, se presentaba el acto de tomarse de las manos como un acto de amor y lo estaba disfrutando –"¿_Estoy sintiendo lo que se conoce como amor?_"-.

-Fried, esto me recuerda lo que pasó en la fiesta nocturna- le comentó una ligeramente apenada Mirajane.

¡Eso es! El esgrimista recordó como en aquella fiesta en casa de Levi el había probado que era lo que sentía por medio de sus sentidos, de hecho en ese momento fue cuando el empezó a contemplar la idea de que podía experimentar el amor y llegó a interesarse profundamente en el tema. El había _olido _la relajante fragancia del blanco cabello, había experimentado bienestar al _tocar_ su piel tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora, con su _oído_ había disfrutado la agradable voz de ella y finalmente había c_ontemplado _los brillantes ojos azules de ella, esos eran recuerdos que nunca olvidaría, pero le había faltado un sentido; el _gusto, _solo probando con ese sentido el podría convencerse de si en verdad sentía lo que se conoce como el amor romántico por alguien. En aquella ocasión el se había regañado a si mismo por pensar en probar el sabor de los labios de ella, esto había sucedido más por su propia confusión. Hoy su confusión era con respecto a Laxus, así que esta vez el no temería descubrir la verdad, ya sentía y no tenia nada mas que perder.

Mirajane se quedó tiesa cuando Fried puso su dedo pulgar en el labio inferior de ella, acariciándola con delicadeza.

-Quiero descubrir de una vez por todas lo que siento- le dijo Fried acomodándose frente a ella, con una mirada determinada.

Mirajane estaba tan extrañada que se resbaló y cayó de espaldas, aunque esto no detuvo al peliverde, quien se situó arriba de ella, de modo que quedaron frente a frente -¿Acaso me quieres besar?-.

Fried empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella –Siempre he querido saber a que saben tus labios y descubrir que es lo que siento-.

-Fried, debo de confesarte abiertamente que yo también siento algo por ti- le confeso Mirajane ruborizada, rindiéndose ante Fried, acariciando la mejilla de el con el dorso de su mano.

Fried cerró los ojos y empezó a mover su rostro aun más cerca del de ella, Mirajane también se dejó llevar por lo que estaba pasando y también prescindió de su sentido de la vista. Los corazones de los dos latían al mismo ritmo, como si fueran una sola persona, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro contra su piel, sus emociones estaban unidas.

Las puntas de sus narices se encontraron, provocando que el nerviosismo de los dos aumentara, era la primera vez que llegaban al de contacto facial.

-Tengo miedo- le dijo Fried deteniéndose en su inocencia.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa, pero no hay que temer, esto no es algo malo- le contestó la mas experimentada albina, dándole confianza, pasando sus manos por el largo cabello de el.

Fried agarró la valentía y decidió a dar el paso final; la punta de sus labios tocó los de Mirajane, dejando pendiente unirlos en un beso especial y de verdad.

Pero ese beso no llegaría hoy

-¡Fried!- gritaba Laki saliendo de repente, respirando agitadamente.

La interrupción arruino el momento llevando a que Fried se quitara de encima de Mirajane avergonzado de haber sido visto, intentar besarse en un pasillo tan publico si que había sido mala idea. Que esto terminara de esta manera dejó a Mirajane frustrada y con las ganas de haber sabido que se sabía ser besada por el chico que secretamente amaba.

La chica de lentes hizo una reverencia, disculpándose ante los dos –Perdone haber interrumpido un momento tan personal Fried-san, pero es que Laxus lo está buscando y puede que venga hacia acá-.

-¡Laxus!- exclamó Fried alterándose de una manera en que Mirajane nunca lo había visto.

-¿Fried que pasa?- le preguntó la hoy directora sujetándolo del brazo.

-Debo irme, si Laxus nos ve el se va a molestar- le dijo Fried muy acelerado, recogiendo su rapier y guardándola en su respectivo embalaje.

-Entonces tu temor era Laxus-.

-Debo de ir con el, no puede saber de que esto pasó- respondió el apurado joven.

-No Fried, no dejes que el te domine- le pidió Mirajane sujetándolo con mas fuerza.

Fried empezó a perder su resolución de seguir a Laxus, pero se aferró -Yo…yo no debo fallarle, estoy en deuda con el y siempre pago mis deudas, es mi código mayor-.

Mirajane empezó a temer por Fried, soltándolo le dijo -Laxus está loco, aléjate de el, tu deberías de saber como perjudicó a todo Fairy Tail, si sigues de su lado entonces puede que te pasen muchas cosas malas ¡Puedes terminar expulsado! ¡Y no quiero que eso pase, no lo soportaría!-

Fried se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas –Si eso pasa, no hay vuelta atrás, es demasiado tarde, he hecho cosas incorrectas, que si las oyeras, ya no me verías de la misma manera. Lo siento-.

-¡No Fried, no lo hagas!- le gritó Mirajane sacudiéndolo de la camisa.

-Mirajane perdóname, no puedo evitarlo, no tengo opción. Estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que te amo, pero… creo que no es el momento, te va a perjudicar acercarte a mí, no quiero que te pase nada malo- le dijo Fried poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, mostrándole que lo que mas le preocupaba era el bienestar de ella.

-Fried- balbuceó Mirajane quedándose muy calmada y sin mas que decir.

Fried la abrazó una ultima vez y entonces dándose la media vuelta fue a con Laki –Llévame adonde Laxus-.

Laki tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba muy triste de que la influencia de Laxus no permitiera que un bello amor floreciera –Fried, prometo que no le diré nada de esto a Laxus-.

Fried volteó a ver a Mirajane y habló utilizando su vieja forma de hablar fría y distante –Directora Mirajane, por favor le pido que no intente meterse en esto, es por su propio bien y uno como caballero no se perdonaría que algo le pasara a usted. El destino decidirá nuestro futuro- Dichas las palabras, el Raijinshu se marchó junto con Laki.

-"_El se distanció de mi al ultimo a propósito, lo hizo como un intento desesperado para hacer que yo dejara de interesarme tanto en el. Fried me esta intentando proteger ¿De Laxus?_"- pensó Mirajane mordiéndose el labio inferior que había estado a instantes de ser besado suavemente –Me perdonaras Fried, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, por el momento soy la directora, como tal voy a luchar por detener a Laxus y de pasada te voy a sacar de la oscuridad… por que te amo-

* * *

_Regresando a con Evergreen_

Alzack estaba con la boca totalmente abierta, los ojos lagrimosos y las rodillas temblorosas, y no solo eso, también en sus adentros sentía como su corazón se partía en dos.

La reacción de Evergreen no parecía diferir mucho de la del vaquero; su mirada también era de sorpresa, solo que apretaba los dientes con coraje y por dentro estaba que ardía.

¿Qué era lo que los tenia así de alterados? La respuesta estaba en lo que estaban viendo al frente, una escena perturbadora y capaz de romper corazones sensibles:

El muy hombre Elfman, acercaba su rostro al de una aterrorizada y paralizada Bisca, por la forma que le daba Elfman a sus labios se podía deducir que la iba a besar. Esta escena era observada no solo por Evergreen y Alzack, también estaban los dos entrometidos conserjes del instituto y la pareja conformada por Gray y Juvia, quienes no podían creer que estuviera pasando algo así entre dos personas que generalmente ni siquiera se hablaban

¿Pero como es que había llegado a suceder algo tan insólito entre esos dos?

* * *

_Hace poco más de un minuto_

_Elfman estaba apoyado en una pared, esperando a que su chica especial saliera del instituto. Mientras tanto se estaba preparando mentalmente, aunque ahora se iba dando cuenta de que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Bisca fuera su novia destinada, ella no era exactamente el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, muy secretamente a el le gustaban las mujeres de personalidad firme y actitud alocada como el._

-"_¿Me habré equivocado? Imposible, me quebré la cabeza y ella fue la única opción. Se que no es mi tipo, pero no puedo ponerme exigente, es mi oportunidad de saber que es lo que es tener una novia ¿A quien engaño? Nadie mas me va a querer, no soy el tipo de hombre que le agrada a las mujeres_"-

_Apenas en ese instante, el se percató de que Bisca venia saliendo del instituto, dejó que ella bajara los escalones y de inmediato fue a abordarla -Que onda Bisca-._

_Ella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz. Después de haber visto a Alzack y Ever besándose no tenia ganas de confrontar al acosador –Elfman, ya estuvo-_

–_Se que te gusta hacerte del rogar, pero ya puedes detener el juego, te he encontrado- Tras decir las palabras, el chico tomó ambas manos de ella y la miró a los ojos –Bisca, quizás yo sea un descuidado y bruto, pero juro por mi hombría que seré un buen novio-._

_Bisca empezó a ponerse fría como la nieve y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de susto –Elfman, y-yo, n-n-no s-soy q-quien buscas-._

_-Bisca, tus nervios delatan que yo te gusto ¿Por qué otra razón te pondrías así cuando estoy contigo?- preguntó el hombre sin siquiera pensar que el comportamiento de ella se debía a que la estaba asustando._

_-A mi me gusta otro- contestó Bisca muy insegura, tanto por los nervios como por la "traición" de Alzack._

_Elfman sabia que hablar no estaba dando resultados, así que impetuosamente tomó la decisión mas alocada de todas las decisiones disparatadas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida -Te voy a demostrar que sientes algo por mí y pronto me lo vas a agradecer- le dijo a la chica, para entonces cerrar los ojos y empezar a acercar su rostro al de ella con la intención de besarla. La desafortunada victima se pasmó tanto que fue incapaz de hacer algo al respecto ¡Iba a ser besada por "el hombre"!_

* * *

_De vuelta al presente_

Para Evergreen todo transcurría en cámara lenta, en esas milésimas de segundo ella estaba que iba a estallar, si haber contemplado a Elfman coquetearle a Bisca le había resultado perturbador, ver que la iba a besar era insoportable ¿¡Como es que Elfman se atrevía a hacer eso! No podía tolerarlo, es mas no lo permitiría, ese acto no se consumaría de ninguna manera, no con ella presente. Con la adrenalina fluyendo por las venas y con la energía extra que le proporcionaban sus ardientes celos, la castaña salió corriendo adonde estaban ambos, inmediatamente empujó a Bisca haciendo que cayera al suelo. No obstante al hacerlo, ella misma quedó ocupando exactamente la posición que había tenido la vaquera. Elfman al tener los ojos cerrados ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido y continuaba con su movimiento. Evergreen intentó gritar pero solo alcanzó a abrir los labios, mismos que fueron sellados por los labios de Elfman. El hombre más macho y la mujer más feminista de la escuela Fairy Tail se estaban besando.

Elfman tenia los ojos cerrados mientras besaba dulcemente a la chica, pero algo se le hizo extraño, se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba, por la cabeza de el jamás había pasado la idea de que besar a Bisca fuera tan agradable, era casi como si estuviera besando a otra persona.

Instintivamente sus manos fueron a la cintura de la chica y con delicadeza la jaló hacia el, acercando sus cuerpos aun mas.

Por parte de Evergreen se hubiera esperado que inmediatamente se separara del joven y le pusiera una regañada, pero no fue así, ella cayó en una especie de trance y fue dominada por el éxtasis de la unión, los labios del chico la tenían atrapada y ella no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto, esto era algo que jamás había vivido y a pesar de haber soñado con este momento, nunca habría pensado en que seria tan placentero, ni siquiera las películas de Bixlow tenían un efecto tan excitante como el roce de los labios de Elfman.

Elfman por un momento pensó que ya era demasiado atrevimiento y decidió terminar con el beso, no obstante sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre su cuello, mismas que lo detuvieron y lo jalaron obligándolo a seguir con el beso y no solo eso, el cuerpo de la chica se acercó mas a el y lo primero que él sintió fue algo suave tocar su tórax, no había duda que esa suavidad era la de los pechos de la chica, pero eran demasiado esponjosos y masivos, no se sentía como si fueran de Bisca ¿En serio ella era así de dotada? Quien sabe y la verdad en este momento eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Sorprendentemente, Evergreen no quería que la unión terminara aún, su cuerpo pedía más y su mente estaba desactivada de la realidad. La pasión la llevó a tomar la batuta y tomar el control sobre la situación ¡Y si que lo hizo a lo grande! Subió una de sus piernas por la pierna de Elfman y retirando una mano del chica de su cintura, lo hizo que le agarrara ese muslo, luego como la mujer atrevida (y algo pervertida) que era, empezó a aumentar la pasión del beso, presionando sus labios con mas fuerza contra los de el.

Elfman sintió la pasión y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba siendo correspondido, el ya ni siquiera estaba llevando el control, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ser dominado. El albino pasó su mano de la cintura de Evergreen al trasero de esta y su otra mano empezó a deslizarse por el muslo de la chica de arriba hacia abajo, acariciándola con ternura.

Evergreen gimió levemente y entonces ya sin siquiera pensarlo introdujo un poco la lengua en los labios de Elfman, buscando la lengua de él.

Fue en ese momento en el que los dos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se separaron y fue entonces cuando se llevaron la sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron observándose a los ojos sin decirse nada, era tal el shock que ni siquiera podían moverse. Evergreen estaba roja y Elfman no tardó en ponerse igual.

-¡Evergreen!- gritó Elfman espantando, ahora si fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas manos de el estaban puestas sobre dos lugares que no deberían, el hombre las retiró como cuando alguien quita la mano de algo caliente y se disculpó – ¡Lo siento!-.

Evergreen tardó más en recuperarse, pero su mente empezó a perder el control –"_Pero que he hecho ¿Por qué deje que me hiciera eso?_"- se preguntó a si misma atónita, pero entonces su boca abrió de sorpresa –"_¡Yo fui la que incrementó la pasión! Y-yo puse su mano sobre mi trasero, y lo obligué a que me agarrara la pierna ¡Yo fui! ¿Yo fui? ¡Si, yo fui! E-esto no puede ser ¿Por qué lo hice?... mmh bueno, me gustó, ese bruto no es nada malo… ¡No es tiempo de pensar en esto! Ahora ¿Ahora que hago?_"-.

Elfman no entendía nada ¡Acababa de besar a Evergreen! Bueno, en realidad no se quejaba de ello, lo había disfrutado y esos efímeros segundos habían sido como una aventura en la que se descube territorio desconocido. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo había llegado Evergreen a tomar el lugar de Bisca? La respuesta a la pregunta yacía en el suelo, allí estaba Bisca estupefacta y con las cejas temblorosas, observándolo a el como si fuera un fenómeno. Volteando a ver a Evergreen pudo ver que esta estaba como en shock, aunque sus expresiones fáciles cambiaban de ser de miedo, de enojo y a veces de disfrute.

Evergreen al fin pudo moverse, pero lamentablemente sus piernas que habían permanecido totalmente tensas durante el beso, cedieron y se desforzaron, provocando que ella cayera de sentón al suelo. Ahora al estar al nivel del suelo, giró su cuello y se percató de que Bisca la veía sin palabras. La Raijinshu empezó a girar su cuello y se dio cuenta de que Alzack también estaba tirado en el suelo viéndola y un poco mas lejos estaba un Gray boquiabierto y con los ojos blancos, una Juvia con la piel color tomate, ojos de corazón y un vapor emanando de su cabeza. Para acabarla, hasta los escandalosos conserjes habían visto todo.

La chica al fin se puso de pie, pasó su antebrazo por su boca como si se limpiara los labios y empezó a toser y a escupir mientras se quejaba –Agh, q-que asco, que asco-.

Elfman no sabia que hacer y solo se disculpaba -Ever, lo siento, n-no se como pasó esto-

Bisca al fin superó el shock y se dirigió a la de lentes -Evergreen, me salvaste-

El albino al fin entendió de que se trataba todo –Tu empujaste a Bisca ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Grrr, estoy empezando a pensar que no te agrada lo que estoy haciendo-.

Evergreen le rechazó con la mirada –A mi no me importa lo que tu hagas con tu tonta vida-.

-Entonces ¿Por que andas siempre al pendiente de todo lo que hago? ¿Por que te estas entrometiendo en todo lo que hago? mira ahora has evitado que le demostrara a Bisca que está enamorada de mí- le reclamó Elfman empezando a sentirse mal emocionalmente por lo sucedido.

-¡Estúpido, no sabes ni lo que dices!- gritó la castaña, enfureciéndose otra vez.

-Vaya que locura, no entiendo nada de esto- se expresó Gray, luego volteó a ver a su novia -¿Juvia estas bien?- le preguntó al ver como estaba toda roja, entonces le tocó la frente y se quemó –Ouch ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan caliente? ¡Estás hirviendo!-.

-Elfman y Evergreen van a tener bebés- dijo la Loxar imaginándose el futuro, el problema es que no se estaba imaginando a los bebés, sino la manera en que la pareja haría los bebés.

-Ay Elfman no seas idiota, si ella esta haciendo todo eso es por que le gustas- le gritó Wakaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Macao no se quedó atrás en cuanto a comentar -Y pensar que la feminista caería por el que se hace llamar "el más hombre", esta escuela es tan impredecible-.

Las palabras de los conserjes fueron un golpe directo al orgullo de Evergreen quien se encolerizó con ellos –Ustedes cállense pinch** viejos ociosos- La castaña ahora fijó su atención en el fortachón que tenía al frente –Y tu eres un bobo, no se como se te metió en la cabezota la idea de que Bisca era la que buscabas ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!-.

-Evergreen, presiento que tú sabes quien es a quien busco, pero lo que no comprendo es por que te enojas tanto conmigo ¿A ti que te afecta lo que yo hago? Y ¿Por qué me besaste de esa manera?- cuestionó Elfman empezando a sospechar.

-¡Le gustas!- exclamaron Macao y Wakaba al mismo tiempo.

-Tú me besaste, yo no pude hacer nada- se defendió Evergreen, pero ya nadie le creía a todos los espectadores les era claro que ella había disfrutado de besar al chico y que estaba interesada en el hombre. –Pero no es Bisca, ella no es a la que buscas- aseguró a continuación, aferrada a detener las locuras de Elfman.

-Entonces voy a ir a ver si es Cana, o a la mejor es Laki de primer grado- dijo Elfman dándose la vuelta, provocando a Evergreen a propósito.

Nuevamente los celos se apoderaron de la refunfuñona -¡No te atrevas!-

Gray suspiró al ver como discutían –"_Ya parecen casados_"-

Elfman también no pudo mas y se hartó con todo, esto lo hizo expresarse directamente del corazón y decir cosas que se guardaba en lo mas profundo de su ser -¿Entonces que se supone que voy a hacer? yo quiero saber quien es ella, quiero saber que se siente querer a una chica ¡Ya no soporto estar solo!- el chico al darse cuenta de que había hablado de mas se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

La cara de Evergreen se relajó y su coraje se disipó al escuchar las palabras de Elfman, otra vez…nuevamente se sentía identificada con la situación de el albino –"_El se siente solo sin su compañera, igual que yo_"-

-Entonces ¿Por eso te esfuerzas tanto en saber quien es esa chica especial?- le preguntó con una voz mas suave y personal.

Elfman bajó la vista y sacó su sensible yo interior -Maldición, soy un perdedor-

Evergreen infló sus pulmones de aire y entonces exhaló todo lentamente –"_Me voy a odiar por esto_"- se dijo a si misma, se acomodó los lentes y entonces dejó salir todo –Soy yo-.

Elfman se quedó con cara de confusión y ni siquiera supo que decir.

-Y-yo soy la que buscabas, yo soy la que te llamó- confesó la de lentes bajando la mirada al suelo.

Elfman se quedó atónito, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que ella fuera la chica especial -No puede ser… estas bromeando, no, n-no puedo creérmelo-.

Evergreen alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la atención de todos estaba sobre ella -¡Ya dejen de verme! Y-yo, yo-.

Wakaba le dio un codazo a Macao en el costado -La feminista ha sido domada, te dije que pasaría, amigo, me debes un vodka-

-A mi ningún hombre me domina ¡Y nadie decide mi futuro!- les gritó Evergreen mientras una lagrimita aparecía en sus ojos.

Sorprendentemente Elfman dio un paso al frente y se adelantó a ella, entonces dirigió unas amenazadoras palabras a los conserjes –Ya déjenla en paz y si siguen molestándola les mostraré mi poder de hombre-.

Macao y Wakaba sintieron un escalofrió y entonces cogieron sus escobas y se fueron asustados. Evergreen por su parte se sintió conmovida de que el chico la protegiera de esa manera, siendo que ella lo había tratado muy mal el día de hoy y le había causado muchos malentendidos.

Elfman se dio la vuelta y confrontó a la castaña -Evergreen, yo tengo algo que decirte-.

Pero Evergreen empezó a respirar agitadamente, recordó que todo había sido una broma, pero si se lo decía a Elfman el se derrumbaría –"_El es muy bueno conmigo, el me ha tenido mucha paciencia y hasta se ha interesado en mis sentimientos ¡No puedo hacerlo!_"-

La Raijinshu al igual que los conserjes salió corriendo, y cuando Elfman le pidió que se detuviera ella dio una respuesta – ¡No me digas nada, no quiero saberlo!-.

Elfman se quedó de pie observando como se le escapaba la chica, en la cara del hombre estaba pintada una leve sonrisa –"_Así que era Ever, no se por que eso me pone feliz, quizás por que se me hace fácil platicar con ella_"-.

Juvia fue de inmediato muy emocionada a con el fortachón –Felicidades Elfman-kun-

Elfman se empezó a sobar la nuca algo abochornado -Eh, pues no es para tanto-

Gray también fue a felicitar al albino –Vaya, eso fue raro, pero parece que tienes una potencial compañera en Evergreen-.

-Je, es algo gritona, pero me agrada- admitió Elfman comportándose extrañamente suave, algo que se les hizo rara a la pareja que lo observaba, mas sin embargo recordó algo -¡Pero soy el hombre Elfman y como hombre debo de solucionar mis errores! ¡Iré a disculparme con Alzack y Bisca!- El albino se fue corriendo, solo para regresarse cinco segundos después –No le vayan a decir a nadie mas de esto que sucedió. Ahora si me voy-.

Juvia rió levemente –Juvia está feliz por Elfman-kun-.

Pero Gray resultó tener otras cosas en la cabeza –"_Como hombre uno debe de solucionar sus errores, mmh eso es muy cierto. Quiero ir a hablar con Lucy para que no se vaya, pero también quiero hablar con Juvia. Yo tengo la culpa por haberme metido a esa tonta apuesta con Natsu, así que primero va mi chica. Espero y Natsu logre detener a Lucy_"-

El Fullbuster agarró valor –Juvia, hoy no tienes nada que hacer ¿o si?-.

-Um, pues es viernes… así que Juvia tiene tiempo libre-.

-En ese caso ¿Podrías acompañarme al lago Sciliora para platicar un rato?-

-Claro que sí-

Gray la tomó de la mano y tragó saliva, los nervios empezaron a atraparlo, hoy podría ser el ultimo día que tuviera la dicha de poder tomar de la mano a su querida novia –"_Fui un estúpido, Natsu, creo que la lección se nos va a quedar bien marcada_"-.

* * *

_Una media hora después, en una heladería localizada a cinco kilómetros del instituto_

El joven se encontraba solo en una mesa, en sus manos había un vaso de agua medio lleno, parecía estar aburrido y esto se reflejaba en el hecho de que apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano. Ya casi eran las dos de la tarde y sus compañeros no llegaban, esto era preocupante, después de todo, los Raijinshu siempre son puntuales. Algo debía de haberles acontecido como para que no vinieran.

Una mueca de frustración se presentó en su rostro, tenía la urgencia de conversar con ellos y es que hoy daría el paso final en su plan el cual sería obtener lo último que le faltaba en su vida: Lucy Heartphilia.

Aunque sinceramente, no se sentía muy seguro en ir a ganarse el corazón de Lucy, ahora que lo había estado pensando mas claramente, se estaba dando cuenta de que la Heartphilia no era del tipo de chicas que le gustaban, claro estaba que era muy hermosa y agradable, pero ya para una relación seria como la que el buscaba, no era la mas adecuada para el.

Y no solo eso era lo que le incomodaba, también resultaba que a pesar de todos sus éxitos se sentía vacio, aunque se hubiera hecho popular se sentía solo y si bien todo iba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, se encontraba insatisfecho. Sus únicos momentos de bienestar eran eufóricos y cuando se iban, se sentía miserable.

Pero aun había una esperanza, lo que vuelve a todo hombre dichoso; una mujer.

-"_En mi vida he tenido todo menos una novia, si la consigo entonces estaré completo_"- razonó encontrando una razón para sentirse mejor. Pero nuevamente ¿Con quien iría? Tenia que decidir pronto, no era momento de dudar. Estaba Lucy, quien siempre había sido su objetivo o Cana, la chica con la que se estaba sintiendo muy cómodo.

Pensar en la Alberona la trajo una sonrisa a su rostro -"_Cana es encantadora, cuando hablo con ella estoy feliz, esas agallas y fortaleza que tiene me impresiona ¡Iré con ella!_"-

Pero un momento, si dejaba a Lucy, entonces él seria un fracaso y todo su plan habría sido en vano, todo el esfuerzo y todo el sacrificio que había efectuado para separarla de Natsu habría sido en vano. El nunca dejaba las cosas a medias y por su orgullo no era capaz de echarse para atrás. Fallar a su palabra decepcionaría a los Raijinshu, luego todo mundo se burlaría de el y si no era capaz de ser fiel a su propia palabra, le perderían la confianza.

El Dreyar abandonó la heladería y al salir a la calle infló sus pulmones con aire y determinación -He llegado muy lejos, mi felicidad está con Lucy, no debo de dejarme llevar por la indecisión. Soy fuerte y nunca me equivoco… Cana será mía-

El deportista abrió los ojos bien grandes al darse cuenta de que involuntariamente había cambiado el nombre de Lucy por el de Cana ¿Qué significaba eso? No lo sabía y no quería quebrarse la cabeza -¡Voy a ir con Lucy y punto!- gritó ignorando la petición de su corazón, el cual le decía una y otra vez que había chicas mas indicadas para hacerlo feliz, muchachas como Cana Alberona. Pero el orgullo a veces es muy fuerte y rechaza todo.

Laxus se marchó creyendo estar haciendo lo mejor, pero el que gritara tan fuerte el nombre de Lucy, provocó que un trió de personas lo escucharan.

-"_Esto es algo que quiero ver_"- pensó uno de ellos, quien casualmente estaba afuera de la heladería conversando con una par de chicas pandilleras.

Otro estaba recargado en una pared, un poco oculto entre las sombras, aunque esto no era muy útil ya que su vestimenta era demasiado llamativa –"_Entonces era verdad_"-.

Finalmente el tercero estaba arriba de un árbol chismeando con unos binoculares –"¿_Laxus quiere a Lucy? Oh no, mis temores se están volviendo realidad, necesito mas información_"-

Más no solo Laxus tenía la intención de visitar a Lucy.

* * *

_En un camión de transporte publico_

El elegante joven estaba muy nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos, pisoteaba el piso constantemente y limpiaba sus lentes amarillos con ayuda de un pañuelo.

Y no era para menos, estaba a menos de una hora de hablar con una chica especial, de hacerle saber ciertas cosas. Era imposible contenerse mas, la inquietud lo carcomía y necesitaba sacarse la espina. Por la mente de Loki solo pasaba una idea y era ver a Lucy

-"_Lucy, llevo mucho tiempo sin verte, no se como estés, pero espero y me des la oportunidad de expresar lo que siento. Pero descuida, estoy convencido que lo que te voy a decir te hará feliz, te voy a hacer feliz_"- contempló su anillo Regulus y entonces empezó a reírse de si mismo en voz baja –"_¿Cómo es que he llegado a esto? Estoy loco, de cualquier manera mi resolución ya esta decidida jaja_"-.

En la última fila del camión, una chica de largo cabello rosado y mirada triste, se asomó para contemplar al elegante joven, al verlo se quedó impactada, pero no supo por qué.

Pero un coscorrón la hizo que dejara de observarlo y una voz le agresiva le hizo una pregunta -¿Qué crees que estas viendo, eh boba?-

La pobre joven juntó sus manos y bajó la mirada al suelo –Perdón, Ángel-sama, perdón- se disculpo ante la chica que la acompañaba y que le había agredido.

* * *

_Al otro lado de la ciudad_

Abrió la puerta de su casa, entró apresurada aventando sus pertenencias al suelo, a continuación fue directamente al refrigerador, lo abrió y de allí cogió una botella de vino tinto, la abrió y le dio un pequeño trago, entonces se dirigió a un cómodo sofá, en el cual se dejó caer de sentón como si trajera una gran carga a sus espaldas

-"_No hice lo correcto_"- se dijo en su mente, recordando lo que había sucedido en la escuela, como ella se había negado a decirle a Erza lo que sabia sobre Laxus.

-"_Es que es un malentendido, Laxus no puede ser malo_"- se excusó a si misma, pero nuevamente la consciencia le atacó, regañándola por haber actuado tan egoístamente ¡Por dios todo el instituto Fairy estaba en peligro! Y eso si que le preocupaba mucho a Erza, de hecho a Cana no se le podían olvidar las desesperadas palabras de la prefecta:

_-Cana, por favor, dame una mano, nadie quiere apoyarme en esta difícil situación, quiero que el instituto Fairy siga en pie ¡No soportaría ver que esta escuela fuera controlada por el consejo escolar! ¡Ayúdame a salvar a Fairy Tail!-_

¿Y que había hecho ella? Nada más que negarle su ayuda, abandonándole con una gran carga que nadie le quiso quitar. Ahora se le querían salir las lágrimas de los ojos, se sentía fatal, era como si hubiera traicionado a su propia escuela.

Para colmo, estaba sola, de hecho, siempre lo había estado, su madre la había abandonado y no tenía idea de quien era su padre, pero fuera quien fuera este, ella lo odiaba por nunca haber estado con ella. Ahora en estos momentos de tanta incertidumbre, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ser escuchada, ser atendida por cualquier persona que se interesara en ella. Ya al borde de la desesperación, cogió su celular y empezó a marcar un número.

* * *

_Hace algunos instantes_

Laxus avanzaba por el asfalto, a su izquierda estaba una muy transitada calle y a su derecha el canal principal de la ciudad. Generalmente el se transportaba en automóvil y aunque podría haber ido por su lujoso coche, hoy haría un poco mas de ejercicio para sacarse el estrés que se le estaba acumulando de tanto pensar sobre Lucy y Cana.

El Dreyar se detuvo y giró el cuello a un lado, poniendo su atención en un largo callejón localizado entre dos grandes casas, ahora que lo recordaba, había una serie de oscuros callejones que servían de atajo para llegar más rápido al apartamento de Lucy.

Sin pensarla dos veces entró al callejón, aun era muy temprano para tener que cuidarse de pandilleros, aunque en caso de que le salieran algunos, los despacharía a golpes.

Recorrió a paso lento el callejo, pero entonces su celular empezó a sonar –Ah pero que fastidio-

Contestó y al escuchar la voz del otro lado, su expresión de molestia cambió y su voz se suavizó un tanto – ¿Cana?...si que tal…oye tu voz no se escucha bien ¿estuviste llorando?... ¿No?, esta bien, calmante que no te entiendo- el joven abrió los ojos bien grandes y la tensión se reflejó en su rostro mientras escuchaba lo que Cana le explicaba del otro lado de la línea -¡¿En serio? Espera, voy para halla, no te desesperes…adiós-

Colgó el teléfono, maldijo entre dientes y se dio la media vuelta. Pero que molesta sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con que Erigor estaba parado con las manos en el bolsillo y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¿Como que vas a ir con Cana? Se supone que irías con Lucy ¿O me equivoco?-

-Erigor ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo? ¡Tu sabes como odio que me espíen!- le gritó furioso

-Oye deberías de agradecerme que estoy cuidando tus espaldas- dijo el pandillero muy confiado, luego tronó los dedos y empezaron a salir sujetos pandilleros de todos lados, por la entrada y la salida del callejón, por unas escaleras que salían de uno de las construcciones e incluso uno salió de un bote de basura.

Laxus inmediatamente reconoció que entre los pandilleros había unos alumnos de tercer grado de Fairy Tail -¿De que se trata todo esto?- cuestionó agarrando a Erigor del cuello de la camisa.

El líder del grupo de delincuentes conocidos como "Eisenwald", se expresó con una elegancia poco característica -Oye no seas agresivo ante tus admiradores, yo solo supuse que ellos querrían ver el momento glorioso en el que tomes la mano de Lucy Heartphilia y la saques de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra sumida-.

Los nuevos seguidores de Laxus empezaron a echarle porras, emocionados.

-Q_ueremos verlo en su más grande acto de bondad_-

-_Cure el corazón herido de Lucy, dele el amor que tanto necesita_-

-_Rápido Laxus-sama, antes de que Lucy se vaya de Magnolia_-

Laxus se sintió confundido con ese ultimo comentario -¿Cómo que Lucy se va a ir?-.

Erigor habló hipócritamente con un tono de voz triste –Me sorprende que aun no lo supieras, resulta que el maldito Natsu la lastimo tanto que ella ha perdido toda esperanza, según estos compañeros tuyos, ella se ira de inmediato-.

El deportista experimentó una fuerte sacudida emocional y por un instante se sintió muy culpable, algo que pocas veces pasaba –"¿_Tan afectada quedo ella? No puede ser ¿En verdad querría tanto al idiota de Natsu? ¡Maldita sea! No creí que esto llegaría tan lejos_"-

-Anda Laxus, tienes que ir de inmediato ¡Es ahora nunca!- le instó el peligris.

-Esta bien, iré hoy, solo que antes necesito ir con alguien mas- respondió Laxus con unas enormes ganas de escapar del grupo.

Erigor alzó la voz para que todos escucharan -Oh entonces vas a ir con Cana ¿Por qué prefieres ir con ella a pesar de cómo se encuentra Lucy? Oh, no me digas que te has echado para atrás y que ahora resulta que quieres a Cana-.

Los fans de Laxus empezaron a negarlo, diciendo que Laxus nunca se equivocaba y que había prometido convertirse en el salvador de la rubia con la que todos simpatizaban.

Laxus puso sus manos en los hombros de Erigor y le habló en voz baja -¿Por qué has hecho esto?-.

-Quiero que acabes con las esperanzas de Natsu, aplástalo hasta que su existencia no tenga sentido. Eso es lo que quiero ver y solo quiero asegurarme de que lo hagas cuanto antes. Je aunque no entiendo por que te molestas si ese siempre fue tu plan- respondió el pandillero con malicia.

Laxus maldijo en su mente, sus tratos con el delincuente se estaban saliendo de control y aparte tenia la presión de sus admiradores. Él sabia que debía de ir con Cana de urgencia, pero también tenía que ir con Lucy antes de que esta se fuera. Que desconcierto, esto jamás lo habría pensado, ahora que había expresado su plan para con Lucy en publico estaba en la obligación de cumplir su palabra, de lo contrario todos dejarían de creer en el.

Erigor se soltó del agarre de Laxus, el cual se estaba volviendo mas fuerte conforme avanzaba el tiempo –Yo soy tu amigo, solo te estoy apoyando y déjame demostrarlo-

El líder de los vagos chifló y dio la orden de "Tráiganlo de inmediato"

De entre el montón de delincuentes, salieron dos simios parlantes sujetando a un rubio muy conocido en el instituto Fairy; Max Alor "El rey del chisme" también conocido en las fiestas como "Iron Max".

-¡Maldita sea, suéltenme changos!- gritaba desesperado por liberarse, entonces volteó a ver a sus compañeros de escuela – ¿Acaso están ciegos? Laxus esta controlando sus mentes-

Los simios llevaron a Max frente a Laxus y lo aventaron al suelo, de modo que quedó de rodillas, sus manos estaban atadas, pero no así su espíritu, su mirada era de indignación y parecía como si quisiera agredir al deportista.

Laxus se quedó estupefacto ante la presencia del chismoso, era conocido que el poder de Max radicaba en su habilidad para conseguir información sensible.

Erigor se acercó al sorprendido alumno y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda le habló –Esta sabandija te estaba siguiendo, pero con la intervención de mis hombres el cayó-.

Laxus levantó a Max de la camisa para ponerlo frente a frente -¿En que estabas pensando idiota?- le preguntó con una voz oscura.

Max tragó saliva, sabia que le esperaba una golpiza o algo por el estilo, pero en ese momento recordó a su agradable compañera Lucy, rememoró la sonrisa de ella, su actitud siempre tan solidaria con los demás. Saber que la chica estaba pasando por muy malos momentos lo hizo llenarse de valentía y confrontar a Laxus -¡¿Qué quieres con Lucy? Eres un oportunista ¡Me parece incluso que tu eres el que esta causando tanto sufrimiento a los demás en el instituto!- .

Laxus lo acercó mas para quedar frente a frente –Cierra la boca, basura-.

Max le escupió en la cara y con voz acelerada se dirigió a sus compañeros –No le crean a Laxus, el los esta engañando presentándoles una falsa cara ¡Les aseguro que el tiene mucho que ver con el sufrimiento de Lucy!-.

Laxus lo dejó caer al suelo y se limpio la saliva de la frente, tenia que reaccionar pronto, ya que su credibilidad estaba en juego -¿Lo oyeron? Je, pero como son envidiosos los de segundo grado, ahora que hago cosas buenas por los demás, resulta que todo mundo se me quiere echar encima- se defendió el rubio haciéndose el inocente -Ahora chismoso, vas a lamentar haberte metido conmigo-

Max solo cerró los ojos sabiendo que sufrir era inevitable, había estado tan cercas de desenmascarar a Laxus, un poco más y hubiera recopilado la información necesaria para derrumbarlo frente a sus propios seguidores "ciegos". Pero lo que mas le pesó fue no poder haber hecho nada mas por su compañera tan querida por todos–"_Lo siento Lucy, no pude"_-.

* * *

_En el instituto Fairy Tail_

El instituto ya se había quedado solo y abandonado, el silencio se había apoderado de todo el local. Afuera en los patios, una mujer se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto, su mirada era perdida y en su rostro se podía percibir que estaba pasando por mucha tensión y como no estarlo después de un día tan complicado:

Primero ver caer enfermo al director Makarov, luego encontrarse con que el mismo nieto del director se hacia el tonto y para colmo encontrarse un grupo de rebeldes que la habían insultado, abucheado y acusado de ser injusta. Todo esto le había dolido, ya que lo único que ella quería era lo mejor para la escuela.

Para empeorar las cosas, hace una media hora le había llegado un duro mensaje del consejo escolar, en el cual daban su veredicto final ante la crítica situación de Fairy Tail:

_El consejo escolar de Magnolia, presidido por el secretario de educación Guran Doma ha decidido impartir un plazo de máximo cuarenta y ocho horas para que el cuerpo directivo de Fairy Tail resuelva la cuestión del alumno que provocó un escándalo en el parque Rave Master. Fairy Tail deberá de mandar su decisión antes del tiempo ya estipulado y aplicar las medidas necesarias contra el alumno. De no ser así, el consejo escolar se encargará de tomar el asunto en sus manos, empezando por nombrar a un nuevo director para el instituto._

¿Un nuevo director? ¡No podían hacer eso! Makarov era un viejo que sentía un gran amor por Fairy Tail, si lo quitaban y pusieran a un frio hombre del consejo, entonces Fairy Tail ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

La chica ya sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, toda la presión recaía sobre sus hombros, por que ella era la indicada para detener todo esto, de ella dependía el futuro de Fairy Tail, por que ella era la prefecta. Lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente castigar a Laxus, eso terminaría todo. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles; el estaba escudado por sus nuevos seguidores que lo veían como un héroe, si ella lo disciplinaba así como así, entonces todos esos alumnos se rebelarían aun mas y las cosas podrían terminar por ponerse peor. No tenia otra opción; debía de desenmascarar a Laxus, hacer que todos vieran que los estuvo engañando, de esa manera el no podría negar los cargos en su contra y todo se resolvería por completo. Pero ¡48 horas! No tenia tiempo que perder, pero ¿Cómo lo pondría en evidencia? Ese era el problema, aquí era donde todo se ponía difícil.

La pelirroja apoyó su frente sobre la palma de una mano y dejó salir un pesado suspiro, la tensión muscular en su cuello y hombros se volvió muy intensa, la cabeza le daba vueltas, era demasiado y mas aun por que estaba sola en esto-"_Nadie me quiso ayudar_"-

Todos los alumnos a los que les había pedido apoyo se lo habían negado; Mystogan se había desaparecido, Laki y Tono se había negado a hablar, Cana… que se podía decir de ella, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y por lo visto tenia justo la información necesaria ¿Por qué las cosas se tenían que poner tan difíciles? ¡Acaso a nadie le importaba!

Los labios se le secaron, su respiración se cortó por unos instantes, mismos en los que su cuerpo cedió por completo al estrés, sus manos se posaron sobre sus muslos e involuntariamente empezaron a apretar con fuerza y contra otra, la desesperación se la estaba comiendo y la sensación de estar abandonada era cada vez más angustiante.

-¡No puedo con esto! Y-ya no puedo más- gritó para luego encorvarse y descansar su cara sobre las palmas abiertas de sus manos.

En ese momento tan duro y critico, un par de manos se posaron sorpresivamente sobre sus hombros, Erza abrió los ojos grandes y alzó su postura, alarmada con el contacto.

Y entonces antes de que ella pudiera gritar, una suave voz masculina le habló al oído –_No estás sola, siempre contaras conmigo_-.

Y entonces con sus manos, empezó a masajear los hombros de la intendente, con cuidadosos movimientos de enfrente hacia atrás, eliminando el estrés que ella tenia en la espalda, de modo que incluso los dedos que apretaban sus piernas, empezaron a perder fuerza. El hombre ahora deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, tocando el cuello de ella de abajo hacia arriba, luego con ayuda de sus pulgares empezó a darle un masaje en la nuca que provocó que Erza sintiera una corriente de placer recorrer sus espina, misma que hizo que dejara caer los hombros, relajara todo su cuerpo e incluso su respiración se controlara. El masajista ahora empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo por el cuello de la chica, eliminando la tensión que le quedaba a ella, pero no terminó allí pasó una mano por la mandíbula de ella y con cuidado empujó hacia arriba indicándole que alzara la cara hacia arriba, entonces cuando ella lo hizo, el deslizó la punta de sus dedos por la yugular de ella. Tal sensualidad provocó que Erza abriera los labios y dejará salir una exhalación, llegando a un estado de máxima relajación, todo para entonces recibir un gran movimiento final; un tierno beso en la parte mas sensible de su cuello, que la hizo soltar un gemido junto con el nombre de ese individuo que era el único que podía hacerla sentir tan confortada –_Jellal_-.

Y sí, allí detrás de la banca donde ella estaba sentada, se encontraba de pie Jellal Fernandes, el carismático y amoroso hombre que siempre estaba allí para ella, para consolarla y hacerla feliz con sus palabras y acciones.

-Jellal, no sabia que tenías esos dotes- le comentó girando su cuerpo para poder verlo a los ojos.

El peliazul trató de hacerla sentir reconfortada, dando la vuelta y tomando lugar en la banca junto a ella, la enlazó con un brazo y empezó a acariciar su hombro, para luego preguntarle con gracia -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, gracias por venir a apoyarme, en serio que me hacia falta un poco de calor humano- respondió Erza dirigiéndose a el con gran confianza.

-En cuanto el consejo tomó esa decisión, vine de inmediato a buscarte- le explicó el joven del consejo escolar –La decisión se tomó por mayoría de votos, aunque debo de confesarte que algunos miembros fueron demasiado parciales, entre ellos el líder Guran Doma y mi compañera Ultear. Es lamentable que algunos le tengan tanto resentimiento a Fairy Tail sin motivo alguno-.

-Uff, incluso aquí en Fairy Tail hay algunos que no saben apreciar lo que tienen- comentó Erza imaginando a Laxus y sus secuaces –Jellal, yo quiero y tengo la capacidad de detener esto, pero nadie me quiere ayudar-.

-No digas nadie, ya sabes que yo siempre estaré de tu parte, que el consejo se enoje si quiere, tú eres mi vida y te apoyaré en todas- le aseguró Jellal, pero luego se puso mas serio y buscó una solución -¿Y ya acudiste a tu gente de más confianza? Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, ellos no te negarían la ayuda que necesitas-.

-Todos ellos están en sus propios problemas, no quiero cargarles mas- dijo la pelirroja al recordar las difíciles situaciones en las que estaban –De hecho, yo quisiera hacer algo por ellos, pero no puedo con tanto-

-Tranquila, no te cargues de inquietudes, mira mejor vamos a tu casa a tomarnos algo y luego platicamos sobre como hacerle ¿Sale?-

Erza le respondió con un beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle con sinceridad –Muy buena idea, vamos-.

-Las cosas saldrán bien, ya lo verás- le dijo Jellal acariciándole el cabello, para entonces ponerse de pie y sacar las llaves de su auto.

Erza no estaba sola, la esperanza muere al ultimo, pero en alguien de una voluntad tan fuerte como la de la prefecta, la esperanza _jamás_ se desvanece.

* * *

_En casa de Mirajane_

Natsu y Lisanna entraban a la casa de esta última para poder discutir a grandes rasgos de que se trataba el plan.

-¡Mira-nee, Elf-niichan ya llegue!- gritó Lisanna en cuanto entró, pero se le hizo raro que no le contestaran –Ya deberían de haber llegado ¿Les habrá pasado algo?-.

-No te preocupes, de seguro todo tiene que ver con esa responsabilidad de directora que tiene tu hermana- opinó Natsu, pero de un segundo para otro la palabra "director" lo hizo enfurecer -¡Laxus desgraciado, como se atreve a mandar al viejo al hospital!-.

Lisanna suspiró –Mas que mi hermana, me preocupa Elfman, en la mayoría de los recuerdos que tengo el aparece haciendo cosas alocadas- tras decir las palabras, empezó a imaginarse al instituto Fairy en llamas y allí dentro Elfman corriendo por los pasillos con una antorcha en la mano exclamando que todo era una prueba de hombría.

La albina sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que importaba -Es el momento de que me pongas mucha atención por que tengo un plan. Yo voy a tomar parte en el, pero al final el resultado dependerá de ti-.

Natsu hizo una mueca y respondió dudoso -Está bien, pero oye, no nos vamos a tardar mucho ¿Verdad? Es que estoy desesperado por ir, me da miedo que Lucy se vaya o que Laxus vaya a visitarla antes que yo-.

-No ganas nada con pensar cosas malas, no nos tomara mucho tiempo discutir esto- le aseguró Lisanna calmando de inmediato los nervios del acelerado estudiante

-Ahora bien, dime una cosa ¿Recuerdas como fue la vez en que conociste a Lucy?-

Natsu parpadeó rápida y consecutivamente, no le encontraba sentido a la pregunta, pero se concentró y dejó de estar tan abatido. Claro, quería a Lucy de vuelta cuanto antes, pero había aprendido la lección; esta vez no seria tan impetuoso.

Apenas pasaron cinco minutos de conversación cuando a Natsu le llegó un mensaje de texto:

"_Natsu, ve con Lucy de inmediato antes de quesea demasiado tarde, te compraré tiempo_"

El Dragneel no tenía ni idea de quien le había mandando el mensaje, pero todo estaba más que claro, era momento de actuar rápido.

-Lisanna, no hay tiempo de seguir aquí, presiento que Lucy esta en peligro, vamos de inmediato-

-De acuerdo, te explicaré en el camino- asintió la albina.

* * *

_Poco después, no muy lejos de la casa de Lucy _

En un sucio y oscuro callejón, Laxus Dreyar disfrutaba de un cigarrillo, alzando la mirada al cielo se preguntaba como es que había llegado a ser obligado a actuar contra su propia voluntad. Hace algunos minutos, Cana le había llamado desesperada y le había dicho que todo estaba en peligro ¿A que se refería con todo? el quería saberlo, necesitaba ir con la chica, pero no solo para encontrar información, sino también a ayudarla a tranquilizarse, por algún motivo desconocido, el deseaba hacer algo bueno por ella.

Pero no, tenían que aparecer Erigor y el metiche de Max, entre los dos lo habían condicionado a ir con Lucy y sinceramente, el no estaba preparado para ir con la rubia, es mas, ni siquiera tenia el deseo de hacerlo, pero no había opción, si no se convertía en el novio de Lucy, entonces todos dejarían de creer en el y quizás hasta empezarían a creer que el había sido el causante del sufrimiento de Lucy, tal como Max había dicho

-"_Yo debo de ser un héroe, todos deben de ver que yo ayude a Lucy, además ¡Yo nunca me equivoco! Me voy a apegar a mi plan, cueste lo que cueste ¡Lucy me va a pertenecer y entonces tendré todo lo que merezco!_"-.

Erigor se acercó al rubio y lo felicitó -Le hiciste un tremendo calzón chino al metiche y lo dejaste colgado del elástico a un árbol, de seguro que ya no se atreverá a inculparte-.

Laxus tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo apagó con la suela del zapato –"_Dudar es de débiles, yo soy lo que soy por que siempre tengo una firme determinación_"-

El Dreyar se retiró de la pared y apuntó con el dedo índice hacia la dirección en la que estaba la casa de Lucy, entonces habló en voz alta –Camaradas ¡Voy a salvar a Lucy!-.

Los pandilleros y los cuantos alumnos de Fairy Tail siguieron a Laxus en grupo, ya iban a salir del callejón y cuando lo hicieran estarían a mínimas dos cuadras del apartamento de Lucy. Pero nunca lograron salir, ya que una inesperada voz los detuvo.

- _Entonces tu objetivo en verdad es Lucy. Veo que no lo reconsideraste-._

Laxus se puso en guardia y habló con voz fuerte –Revélate-.

Frente al grupito, salió una figura de entre las sombras, la oscuridad no permitía ver quien era, pero su silueta era extraña, empezó a caminar al frente. Todos se esperaban lo peor, pero que alivio sintieron todos al ver que era el enigmático Mystogan, todo cubierto como de costumbre, observándolo bien se podía contemplar que cargaba con unos extraños bastones sujetos a su espalda.

Laxus sonrió y habló confiado de que el enmascarado no presentaba una amenaza seria

-Así que vives entre la basura, que lastima me das Mystogan-.

-Laxus, no vas a pasar de aquí, no hasta que demuestres ser mejor que yo-.

-¿De que esta hablando este loco?- preguntó Erigor entretenido con la actitud de Mystogan.

Mystogan agarró uno de sus bastones y la punta de este golpeó el suelo –Tu siempre me has estado retando para ver quien es el mejor, por ese motivo he decidido aceptar el reto-.

Laxus empezó a reírse –Jajaja, vamos Mystogan, estén no es el lugar, se que aquí vives y que estarías de local, pero ¿Qué competencia podemos hacer aquí? Ni siquiera traemos pelotas para una reta de basquetball que es tu deporte favorito. Con gusto te concederé tu reto, pero será en otra ocasión-.

El Dreyar se disponía a caminar al frente, cuando Mystogan volvió a hablar –Entonces supongo que me estas otorgando la victoria, si, todas estas personas están presenciando que te has rendido ante mi-

Los pandilleros empezaron a reírse –Jajaja Laxus ¿En serio vas a dejar que este perdedor te humille así?-

Los leales a Laxus empezaron a alentar –Laxus-sama, no deje que se burlen de usted, venza a Mystogan de una vez por todas-.

El rubio siendo orgulloso se sintió ofendido, mas trató de razonar con el retador

–No tengo tiempo para juegos, te aseguro que en cualquier competencia barrería contigo, pero vamos, no voy a aceptar un juego de piedra papel o tijera contra ti-.

Mystogan agarró uno de sus palos y lo lanzó al suelo de manera que aterrizó cercas de Laxus –Una pelea, esto es un callejón y nadie se enterara ni nos interrumpirá ¿Aceptas el reto?-.

-Cierra la boca, estúpido. Todos los días voy al gimnasio y soy el mejor de la escuela en todos los deportes y competencias físicas. Tú eres un antisocial débil y lento, deberías de hacerte la idea de que no puedes contra mis noventa y dos kilos de peso de puro musculo-

Mystogan sorprendió a todos cuando agarró uno de sus bastones y empezó a darle vueltas con maestría –Que pasa Laxus ¿Me tienes miedo?-.

Laxus recogió el bastón que estaba frente a el, estaba furioso de ser retado y humillado de esa forma, tan alterado quedó que se olvidó por completo de Lucy –Te voy a poner la golpiza de tu vida para que aprendas a respetar a tu superior-.

Mystogan asumió una postura de pelea defensiva cubriéndose con el bastón –Adelante inténtalo, solo despide a tu gente para que no te vea caer humillantemente ante mí Bojutsu - dijo el enmascarado con calma.

Era la primera vez que alguien se había burlado de la voluntad y fuerza de Laxus. Los alumnos de tercero se hicieron para atrás el escuchar la potente y marcada respiración del rubio quien se quitó la camisa revelando una espectacular musculatura.

Ardía por dentro, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, en sus brazos y frente se le marcaban las venas -¡Voy a cerrar tu asquerosa boca a palazos hasta que no puedas hablar más!- exclamó incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, quería impartirle una paliza a como diera lugar. Pero Mystogan se mantuvo firme en su lugar listo para pelear.

Ira contra serenidad, fuerza contra técnica, los dos alumnos mas destacados de tercer enfrentándose en una pelea callejera.

-_"Natsu, apresúrate"_- pensó Mystogan listo para entrarle al enfrentamiento.

* * *

_En las afueras de Magnolia, a las orillas de lago Sciliora _

Gray y Juvia se encontraban sentados en el pasto, el Fullbuster pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la joven, quien a su vez abrazaba sus piernas y observaba el hermoso lago que inspiraba a paz y reflexión.

En el rostro de ella había una sonrisa, que contrastaba con la expresión fría y tensa de su novio.

-Gray-sama ¿Por qué trajo a Juvia a este lugar?- preguntó con inocencia observando confundida a su querido novio.

Gray cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había planeado para hoy, todos sus ensayos mentales, su gran escultura de hielo. También recordó la dura revelación que le había hecho Juvia "Que Lucy se iba a ir de Fairy Tail" en ese momento el se había preguntado que debía de hacer, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada; Juvia iba primero que nada. Lamentaba mucho no poder ir a platicar con Lucy, pero ya no dejaría pasar ni un día más ocultándole a Juvia lo que ella merecía saber

-Juvia, estamos aquí, por que hay algo que debo confesarte-.

La Loxar sintió una opresión en el pecho, el tono de voz de su novio era alarmante y que le fuera a confesar algo solo podía significar una cosa; el había hecho algo malo. Siendo poseedora de una gran imaginación, empezó a idear ideas en su cabeza ¿Cuál de ellas sería?

* * *

_A unos cinco kilómetros de casa de Lucy _

Natsu caminaba lo más rápido que podía, a cada rato dejaba a Lisanna atrás, por lo que se veía obligado a disminuir el paso.

-Natsu ¿estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?- le preguntó la albina jadeando por aire, algo agotada por tener que ir explicándole a Natsu el plan y mantenerle el paso a la vez.

Natsu se detuvo por unos segundos y alzó la mirada al cielo, un miedo se apoderó de su corazón, miedo a lo que el mensaje le había advertido –"_No quiero que le pase nada malo a Lucy, ella ya no puede con más. No permitiré que ella sufra nunca mas ¡Nunca más!_"-.

El Dragneel reanudó el paso, con el único deseo de auxiliar a Lucy, solo ella importaba, no la dejaría ir, el se iba a morir en la raya e iba a soportar lo que fuera con tal de hacerla sonreír una vez mas.

* * *

_Finalmente en el apartamento de Lucy Heartphilia_

Lucy estaba frente a la entrada de su apartamento, todo el camino se la había pasado pensando en las palabras de Mystogan, pero no les hallaba ningún sentido. Ahora se sentía cansada por el desgaste emocional y lo único que quería era descansar.

Empezó a abrir la puerta de su residencia, pero no lograba hacerlo, por que su mente estaba completamente en otro lado, desde lo de la traición de Natsu ella estaba desconcentrada por completo, incluso sus movimientos eran tan torpes que en un par de ocasiones se había tropezado al caminar frente a la mirada de muchas personas, aunque la vergüenza de esos momentos no tenía comparación con el dolor de su corazón.

Virgo estando adentro escuchó los sonidos y de inmediato fue a abrirle la puerta con cortesía –Bienvenida de nuevo Hebi-

-Virgo, perdóname pero ando descoordinada- se disculpó Lucy por que no le gustaba hacer batallar más a su obsesiva amiga que ya de por si se la pasaba ocupada. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que la rubia se percatara de que Virgo le estaba ofreciendo un látigo.

-Castígueme señorita Lucy, no pude evitarlo- dijo la de ojos azules inclinándose ante la Heartphilia en sumisión.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y dejó caer el látigo –Virgo levántate y dime ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?-

-Yo no pude decir no, vino alguien a visitarla y no fui capaz de despedir a esa persona, sino que le mandé a su cuarto, señorita-

-Pero Virgo, te dije que no quería visitas… ay olvídalo- suspiró Lucy encogiendo los hombros resignada –Y bien ¿Cuánto lleva esperándome?-

-El ha estado esperándola desde hace quince minutos- explicó Virgo, luego al ver la expresión caída de Lucy, quiso limpiar su error -Si quiere voy y lo despido-

-No, voy a ir a atenderle, de todos modos mañana voy a ir a despedirme de todos- decidió Lucy empezando a subir las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta de su recamara en el segundo piso, Lucy se quedó en shock como por cinco segundos: Sentado sobre la cama de ella se encontraba un chico inconfundible por su apariencia; Cabello espigado naranja, traje negro, camisa de vestir y unos lentes amarillos, un momento ¿No eran azules? ¡Que importa! Su gran amigo Loki la estaba esperando ¿Por qué de todos tenia que haber venido el? Para ella seria doblemente difícil decirle a el que se iría, de seguro que el insistiría mucho que ella se quedara y esto causaría sufrimiento innecesario a ambos

Loki por su parte mantenía la mirada puesta sobre uno de los portarretratos de Lucy y este era precisamente el de la foto de los alumnos de Fairy Tail, en el rostro del elegante chico estaba plasmada una sonrisa, recordaba lo vacía que había sido su existencia en aquellos tiempos cuando se la pasaba de mujeriego, escapando de sus traumas de la juventud.

-Nuestro instituto no tiene igual ¿O que piensas tu Lucy?- le preguntó dejando el retrato sobre la cama y alzando la mirada para contemplar a la inquilina del humilde apartamento de dos cuartos.

Lucy de inmediato se esforzó por poner la cara más presentable que pudo y respondió con una inhibida voz baja –Pues si-.

A Loki no le agradó el tono de voz de la joven y se puso de pie consternado -¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado por la chica.

-No te preocupes, ando cansada es todo-

-No es verdad, anda dime que te pasa-

-Nada importante-

-Lucy no me hagas esto, vamos sabes que puedes contar conmigo- insistió Loki, luego frunció el ceño -¿Es sobre Natsu?-.

Oír el nombre del Dragneel causó un dolor en Lucy que la llevó a ser más audaz en su respuesta -¡Loki a que viniste!- gritó sonando muy agresiva, actitud de la que ella misma se arrepintió un par de segundos después –Perdóname Loki, perdí la cabeza-

Loki fue y se le acercó para presentarle una cálida sonrisa -Esta bien, no me enojo, se que has pasado por muchas cosas terribles-.

Pero las sonrisas e interés de Loki ya no tenían efecto en la deprimida Lucy, para ella ahora todo era muy oscuro.

-Lucy, necesito hablar contigo, pero no se si sea el momento- dijo el Leo sobándose la nuca, consciente de que algo pasaba con la Heartphilia –Si quieres mejor platicamos sobre como te sientes tu y luego sobre como me siento yo ¿Vale?-.

Lucy inmediatamente rechazó la idea, era claro que lo que ella tenía que decir era algo amaro y muy duro para todos los que a través de los años habían sido sus amigos. Lo mejor era dejar al joven que se expresara –Mejor háblame de lo que traes en la cabeza-.

Leo suspiró se quitó los lentes y empezó a tallarlos en su camisa –Hubiera preferido que tu hablaras primero, tengo varias cosas en la cabeza y aunque me han estado matando, son difíciles de platicar-.

Lucy arqueó un ceja, el chico que tenia frente a ella se veía nervioso –Loki me estás asustando ¡No me digas que otra vez tienes pensamientos suicidas!- exclamó Lucy poniéndose una mano en la zona del corazón, a pesar de estar muy triste, la joven admirablemente seguía manteniendo un interés sincero en quienes quería.

-¡No! nada de eso- respondió Leo riendo muy nerviosamente, tallando muy fuerte sus lentes, casi como si fuera un obsesivo compulsivo –Ya se a que vine, solo te quiero platicar sobre una información que encontré, aunque antes de eso debo decirte algo-.

-Loki dime lo que tengas que decir, me pone tensa verte actuando tan raro- le pidió ella

Loki se puso los lentes y resopló –Está bien, uff antes era tan fácil decirlo a cualquier chica- se expresó en voz baja y trabada, su cara estaba pálida y no era capaz de ver a Lucy a la cara. No obstante se armó de valor para abrir los labios, mirarla cara a cara y pronunciar cuatro sencillas palabras, que a pesar de su simpleza resultaron ser impactantes.

-_Lucy, yo te amo_-

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Maxi reportes pt. 13 queda cancelado hasta nuevo aviso, o más bien dicho hasta que se sepa sobre el paradero y integridad fisica de Max.**_

¡Uy, uy, uy! Las cosas se están calentando; Mystogan vs Laxus, Natsu desesperado por actuar, Gray en el momento mas difícil de su vida, la herida Lucy con al confesión de Leo al frente, Erza desesperada por ayuda y Cana ultra desesperada.

Y hablando de cosas calientes ¿Cuál pareja se llevó el premio de la más sensual? Fried/Mira, Elfman/Evergreen o Erza/Jellal, jaja creo que me cargué un poco la mano con todos esos, haber si un día no se me pasa y pongo un lemon haha.

Como habrán notado, el fin de esta larguísima saga ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina y el panorama se va aclarando. Ahora todos están discutiendo las cosas seriamente y los sentimientos están a flor de piel, por ese motivo el siguiente capitulo se titulará "**El momento de la verdad**".

Bueno antes de irme, los invito como de costumbre a expresar su opinión sobre este capitulo por medio de un **review**, no importa sea largo o corto, el simple hecho de saber que hay personas leyéndome, me motiva a seguir y a subir mas seguido; C**omentarios, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones. **A todas les presto atención si tienen alguna **Duda, **sin duda (que redundancia) les contestaré.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	27. El momento de la verdad

Hey que tal, aquí estoy después de mas un mes de ausencia. Resulta que tuve muchas responsabilidades escolares y para cuando terminé ya no tenia inspiración. Pero aquí estamos de regreso.

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Los sentimientos han salido a flote; Fried y Evergreen han encontrado que se sienten muy atraídos a Mirajane y Elfman respectivamente, por lo que el primero ha admitido que tiene sentimientos y la segunda ha confesado a Elfman que ella es la chica a la que el buscaba, sin embargo los dos han encontrado difícil afrontar esa verdad, Fried debido a su conflicto interno y Evergreen por causa de que sabe que todo empezó como un juego. _

_Por otro lado su líder Laxus ha empezado a darse cuenta de que le agrada mas la compañía de Cana, pero su orgullo y la presión de sus seguidores y el engañoso Erigor a decidido ir con Lucy, actuando así en contra de su cada vez mas confundido corazón. _

_Múltiples alumnos han resultado tener a Lucy en su mente; Max ha espiado a Laxus, pero ha caído, Mystogan ha animado a Lucy y después confrontado a Laxus a una pelea, con tal de comprar tiempo a Natsu para que arregle sus asuntos con Lucy, mas sin embargo Loki ha llegado primero con Lucy para confesarle directamente que está enamorado de ella. _

_Gray no se ha quedado atrás y ha llevado a Juvia a un lugar tranquilo para confesarle el grave error que cometió. _

_Por ultimo, el consejo escolar ha decretado un tiempo limite para que el instituto Fairy arregle sus problemas internos y Erza ha resentido la presión._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 26, "El momento de la verdad"**

Loki se veía relajado, a pesar de acabar de confesársele a una chica, no estaba nervioso ni temeroso, su resolución ya era definitiva. En su mente no dejaba de recordar la conversación que había tenido con Virgo hace unos días.

"_Usted la ama ¿no es así?" le había preguntado Virgo muy directamente, razonando que el sentía algo por la chica_

_-Si- había respondido el tras dudar un poco, la sirvienta se mostró incrédula y le cuestionó si estaba seguro de ello, ante esta pregunta, él tuvo que recalcar su respuesta de nuevo -Ya he dicho que si la amo, mas no se en que sentido-_

_Un silencio se presentó entre ambos, hasta que Virgo decidió que era momento de marcharse, pero no pudo dejarla ir sin presentarle una ultima pregunta –Virgo, se que me la he pasado haciendo preguntas, solo contéstame una ultima ¿Qué crees que soy para Lucy?-_

_Virgo tardó un poco en dar su respuesta, pero lo hizo "No lo se, pienso que la respuesta está mas dentro de usted ¿Qué piensa que usted es para ella? O mas específicamente ¿Como se ve usted en relación a ella?"_

En esa conversación le habían surgido dos incógnitas ¿Qué era el para Lucy? ¿Qué tan intenso era lo que sentía por ella? A una pregunta ya le tenía respuesta, la otra hoy la resolvería.

Lucy por otro lado estaba atónita, que decir atónita ¡Se encontraba zarandeada emocionalmente! ¿Y como no estarlo? Un gran amigo le estaba confesando que la amaba y lo había hecho en un momento muy complicado; justo cuando ella estaba muy herida y acababa de tomar la decisión final de marcharse de Magnolia. No era fácil asimilar esto y más complicado era encontrar palabras para dar respuesta, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse de pie experimentado una sensación de susto en el pecho.

-Así es Lucy, estoy enamorado de ti- volvió a decir Loki con determinación, observándola a los ojos.

Lucy tragó saliva, aun recordaba como en sus momentos de desesperación, había empezado a sentir un gran apego por el, al punto de que por un momento había pensando que sentía amor romántico por el, aunque con ayuda de Levi se había dado cuenta de que solo había sido una reacción instintiva de buscar protección. Lo apreciaba, mas no estaba enamorada de él. Ahora bien, ella nunca había estado segura de si él sentía o no algo por ella, ambos se habían hecho muy amigos demasiado rápido y cuando se había dado cuenta de que el chico mostraba un gran apego para con ella había empezado a sospechar que el sentía algo mas por ella. En este momento, esa sospecha se hacia realidad.

Loki notó el conflicto en el que Lucy se encontraba y empezó a darse la idea de cual era la respuesta que ella guardaba –Con confianza Lucy-.

Lucy empezó a temblar un poco, claro que tenia una respuesta clara: ella veía en Leo a un gran amigo, no a un novio. Seria tonto engañarse a si misma y corresponderle solo por pena, condenándose a si misma a vivir en una mentira, además ya estaba decidida a marcharse de Magnolia, con lo que le había hecho Natsu ya no quería ver mas al Instituto Fairy Tail, por mas doloroso que fuera esto.

Pero Loki ¿Por qué a él? había sido tan bueno, tan comprensivo, un pilar del cual sujetarse en momentos difíciles ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño y dejarlo vacio? Lucy Heartphilia no era el tipo de persona que paga mal, no quería hacer sufrir a ningún amigo suyo.

Como quisiera salir corriendo y dejar las cosas como están, pero esa no era opción. Un frio sudor se apoderó de sus temblorosas manos, entonces con lagrimas en los ojos y una voz áspera dio su "cruel" respuesta, una que seguramente la atormentaría la consciencia por mucho tiempo –Loki, lo siento, yo… yo no puedo corresponderte-

Un silencio se apoderó del cuarto de la chica, Loki no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie donde mismo e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo, de modo que el brillo de sus lentes impidió que pudieran verse sus ojos.

-¡Ay Loki! ¿T-te lastimé?-preguntó incapaz de verlo a los ojos y entonces se sintió fatal, como si fuera mala e insensible, el silencio de Loki aunado con sus propios sufrimientos que la habían desgastado emocionalmente, le hicieron desmoronarse, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos que ya tanto se habían acostumbrado a llorar, afligida y al borde un ataque de ansiedad empezó a exclamar entre sollozos –Perdóname Loki, y-yo tuve la culpa, yo…yo no quería lastimarte, lo siento tanto, no quería hacerte esto, soy una tonta, perdóname-.

De pronto la voz de Loki interrumpió su llanto con unas palabras directas y sin sentimiento "Basta Lucy, no fue tu culpa sino que fue la mía". La rubia alzó la mirada y entonces se quedó pasmada al ver la expresión en la cara del chico -Así que era verdad- decía Loki alzando la vista con una apariencia de resignación, lo raro es que no se mostraba muy afectado, era como si el hubiera estado preparado para esa respuesta.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó Lucy con su voz quebrada. Leo no respondió ¿Por qué no parecía estar dolido?

* * *

_Momentos antes, en un callejón cercano al hogar de Lucy_

Tanto Erigor y sus pandilleros, como los alumnos de Fairy Tail que simpatizan con Laxus, contemplaban sorprendidos como Mystogan tiraba una estocada con la punta de su bastón de combate, dándole a Laxus en la barbilla. Estos dos llevaban apenas un par de minutos peleando, era destacable que el nivel en ambos era similar, Mystogan daba la sorpresa al demostrar que era un experto con el bastón de combate.

Laxus retrocedió un par de pasos tras recibir el golpe y entonces sintió humedad en la boca, al tocarse los labios se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, esto lo encolerizó -¡Desgraciado! Se supone que eres un antisocial debilucho-.

-La gente tiende a hacer conjeturas respecto a mí- respondió el misterioso alumno girando su bastón con maestría para luego terminar asumiendo una postura defensiva.

Laxus volteó a los lados y vio las caras de sus seguidores, no quedaría humillado frente a ellos, centrándose en su oponente le habló con el mismo desprecio de siempre -No te creas tanto, solo me confié contigo ¡Ahora se viene lo bueno!-

El Dreyar se acercó rápidamente a su rival y alzó el bastón para entonces soltar un golpe vertical, ataque que Mystogan esquivó haciéndose a un lado, Laxus intentó ahora con un golpe horizontal, pero el enmascarado cubrió poniendo su bastón en posición vertical. El rubio puso una cara de frustración y entonces empezó a atacar rápidamente con una combinación de ataques verticales y horizontales, pero Mystogan leía todos y los cubría con facilidad mientras iba retrocediendo, entonces al fin contraatacó de nuevo con la misma estocada de antes, pero Laxus solo tuvo que hacerse un poco para atrás para evadir.

-No caeré en la misma dos veces, prepárate para perder- le advirtió Laxus apretando su bastón con fuerza, entonces lo hizo para atrás preparando un devastador ataque, Mystogan se quedó en guardia esperando el ataque, resultó que Laxus sacó poderoso un golpe vertical, Mystogan cubrió, pero fue tanta la fuerza la que utilizó su oponente que su bastón cedió dejándolo vulnerable -Te tengo- exclamó Laxus para entonces darle una patada en el pecho que impulsó a Mystogan –Jaja ¿Que te pareció esa?-

Mystogan se tomó un par de segundos para recuperarse –Desiste y ve a casa Laxus-.

-Te voy a vencer, yo soy el mejor- aseguró Laxus con orgullo, apuntándole con el bastón.

El encapuchado esta vez tomó la ofensiva y corrió hacia Laxus, girando su bastón en círculos verticales, el Dreyar tuvo algo de problemas para cubrir la ráfaga, pero lo logró, el peliazul ahora intentó con una serie de golpes horizontales pero de todos solo uno logró darle a Laxus, quien a su vez contraatacó con una estocada baja que le dio en un muslo a Mystogan, pero este no se vio afectado y empezó a tirar estocadas al pecho de Laxus, dio diez golpes y de estos cuatro dieron en su objetivo, Laxus se agachó y entonces Mystogan preparó un golpe final, pero que sorpresa dio el Dreyar al dar un golpe horizontal bajo que Mystogan no pudo evadir y que le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Es tu fin!- gritó Laxus soltando un ataque vertical, pero Mystogan evadió girando. Tras ponerse de pie atacó, pero Laxus hizo lo mismo de modo que sus ataques chocaron y ambos quedaron colisionando sus palos, empujando el uno al otro buscando que su rival respectivo cediera. Hubo un momento en el que sus rostros quedaron cercas, observándose con rivalidad.

-Yo soy el mejor- le dijo Laxus poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el forcejeo.

-Laxus, no estas peleando por nada, ríndete- respondió Mystogan con calma, llevaba ventaja ya que estaba menos golpeado y mucho menos cansado que el deportista.

Laxus se enfadó y entonces con su fuerza superior venció a Mystogan y aprovechando que este se quedó sin defensas le propinó un fuertísimo golpe en las costillas – ¡Cállate, tu no puedes conmigo, yo siempre he sido y seguiré siendo el mejor de tercer grado!- le gritó con soberbia al chico que se quedó tirado en el suelo agarrándose las costillas adolorido, era el primer impacto fuerte que recibía. .

En cuanto Mystogan se puso de pie, Laxus se le dejó ir con ataque de movimiento horizontal, pero Mystogan simplemente se agachó, dejando a todos los espectadores estupefactos, era extraño ver que a pesar de estar tan arropado el enmascarado podía demostrar tal agilidad y reflejos. Mystogan contraatacó con un golpe horizontal, Laxus se cubrió pero Mystogan fintó de último momento haciendo un golpe vertical que dio en el cráneo de Laxus, haciéndolo incluso caerse al suelo.

Mystogan jadeaba cansado, por algún motivo desde que había recibido el golpe en las costillas se sentía atarantado, no era precisamente por la brutalidad de Laxus, sino por que estaba en su limite -Esto ha terminado- concluyó guardando su bastón tras espalda.

No obstante Laxus se puso de pie, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas pero si voluntad -No voy a perder contigo-

-Ya no intentes más, no se puede ser el mejor en todo y no tiene sentido que esto continúe, ve a descansar- le aconsejó Mystogan, pero Laxus no entendió y cargó hacia él de manera tan predecible que el enmascarado solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evadir –Bien, usaré mi mejor movimiento, prepárate para pasar la tarde en el hospital- advirtió sacando su bastón y empezando a darle vuelas a una velocidad sorprendente.

Laxus se frustró mucho al ver que ya casi no le quedaba con que ganar-¡Maldita seas Mystogan!- maldijo tirando una estocada a la cara de Mystogan, pero este simplemente puso su bastón que giraba tan rápido que aparte de cubrir provocó que el bastón cayera de la mano de su rival. El Dreyar no tenía escapatoria.

Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, es que oculta tras una pared, una figurita observaba el conflicto y le echaba porras al chico cubierto –"_Eres el mejor Mystogan-nii_"-.

-El fin- dijo Mystogan listo para utilizar su mejor ataque, Laxus no tuvo más que cerrar los ojos, el enmascarado soltó el ataque.

-¿Que?- se preguntó Laxus al abrir los ojos vio que Mystogan se había detenido a la mitad de su movimiento y que presentaba una expresión de sorpresa.

El chico dejó caer su bastón al suelo y dio un par de pasos atrás mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho –"_No_ _¿Por que ahora?_"- se preguntó en sus adentros cerrando los ojos a la vez que la fuerza se le iba de todo su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente para él, Laxus estaba tan cegado por la ira, que lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue que se estaba burlando de el, por lo que enojado se le acercó y lo agarró del pañuelo, acercándolo a el, solo para darle un puñetazo en la cara que le dejó tambaleante, el Dreyar no se dio por servido y le soltó un gancho al hígado que le hizo encorvarse de dolor –Tu me subestimaste a mi- le dijo Laxus viéndolo con soberbia, todo para darle una patada que le hizo caer al suelo.

La espectadora oculta sentía que quería llorar, se tenía que cubrir la boca para no gritar y estaba muy asustada –"_Por favor detente, deja a Mystogan-nii_"-.

Laxus ya había acabado con Mystogan, pero le faltaba devolverle la misma moneda y acabarlo con estilo, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo alzó, solo para darle un rodillazo en la cara y dejarlo caer al suelo -¿Quién ganó, eh basura?-

Mystogan no contestó, estaba exhausto, golpeado, respiraba con dificultad y no se quitaba la mano del pecho. Erigor y sus pandilleros aplaudían, no así los de Fairy Tail, que estaban en shock tras ver a su héroe ser tan brutal.

Laxus se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a su rival caído, luego fue a recoger su bastón y se le acercó –Y bien ¿Debería mandarte a dormir? ¿O mejor le muestro primero al mundo tu identidad?- le preguntó, Mystogan al oír esa ultima palabra abrió los ojos bien grandes –Ah, así que te preocupa mas que se sepa quien eres en verdad, veamos primero tu cara, descuida de inmediato de mandaré al hospital- le dijo sonriendo.

Lo que aconteció enseguida fue la sorpresa del día, quien sabe de donde salió una niña de unos doce años y de largo cabello azul y fue a tirarse en el pecho de Mystogan como si buscara protegerlo, la pequeña estaba llorando, volteando a ver a Laxus con sus ojos vidriosos y frente arrugada le suplicó –Por favor no lastimes mas a Mystogan-nii, el está enfermito-.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Laxus con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, mientras la expresión en su rostro se aplacaba.

-Wendy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por que viniste?- le preguntó un sorprendido Mystogan.

-Yo te vi caminando por la calle y te seguí ¡Oh Mystogan-nii, no te vayas a morir!- exclamó la niña de nombre Wendy, derramando sus lagrimas en el pecho del chico al que hacia llamar hermano.

Mystogan cerró los ojos y con dificultad logró alzar su brazo para ponerlo en la espalda de la niña –Wendy, no llores-.

Los de Fairy Tail estaban conmovidos, algunos incluso llorando, lo mismo podía decirse de uno que otro pandillero, no así el caso del insensible Erigor –Vamos Laxus, acaba el trabajo y vamos con Lucy- le insistió.

Laxus apretaba los dientes al ver la escena, le recordaba algo que había pasado cuando el era niño de unos ocho años, aun no olvidaba sus propias palabras: "_Papá, ya no le pegues a mamá". _Así es, en aquella ocasión su violento padre Iván había maltratado a su madre y el en un intento de protegerla se había interpuesto, solo para recibir una fuerte bofetada de la mano de Iván. El bastón cayó de sus manos, junto con sus deseos de seguir con esta riña sin sentido, el acto de la pequeña Wendy había disipado su furia –No más-

Cuando el Dreyar les dio la espalda, la pequeña llamó la atención del alumno de tercer grado -L-Laxus, ese es su nombre ¿verdad?- Laxus giró y la vio, su carita era angelical y conmovedora –Gracias por haber mostrado compasión a Mystogan-nii-.

Laxus sintió que un sentimiento que dese hace mucho no había sentido hiciera presencia en su ser, una calidez que ahora era extraña para el, pero se hizo duro y resistió ser atrapado por esa sensación. Entonces sin responder nada prosiguió su camino; en dirección contraria al apartamento de Lucy.

Erigor frunció el ceño y acudió con el Dreyar para indicarle el camino –Oye a donde vas, la rubia tonta vive para allá-.

Laxus lo empujó agresivamente –No voy a ir, necesito descansar- respondió al pandillero, acto seguido habló en voz alta –Compañeros, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, nos vemos mañana en mi mansión a las seis de la tarde, mi fiesta sigue en pie- les recordó y es que como era orgulloso le gustaba cumplir con su palabra.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a partir cada quien a su lugar, incluyendo al disgustado Erigor y su banda. Poco después partieron un ya mejorado pero frágil Mystogan y la pequeña Wendy, de modo que Laxus se quedó solo.

El fortachón no podía sacarse la imagen de Mystogan y su supuesta hermanita, cuando el enmascarado había abrazado a la niña y esta había suplicado por él, se había podido notar el vinculo afectivo entre ambos, ese cariño y comprensión que Laxus deseaba más que nada en el mundo, ese afecto que su frío padre Iván Dreyar le había negado durante su niñez, esa amistad que durante la secundaria le había evadido. Se sentía vacío, como si el camino que estaba tomando no lo llevara a ningún lado.

-¡Cana!- exclamó repentinamente al recordar la chica que le había llamado al celular desesperada, ella necesitaba compañía y ¿por que no? el también deseaba ir a conversar un poco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y necesitaba un descanso, pero valdría la pena, además de que muy dentro de sí, le preocupaba el tono de voz que la Alberona había utilizado, quería ver si podía ayudarla de alguna manera, vaya, _ayudar a alguien, _hace mucho que no experimentaba ese deseo.

Y así Laxus se decidió a ir a con Cana Alberona, olvidando nuevamente a su obsesión Lucy, la cual sinceramente le importaba cada vez menos.

* * *

_Algunos minutos antes, a las orillas del lago Sciliora _

-_Estamos aquí, por que hay algo que debo confesarte_-

Gray sintió una gota de frio sudor recorrer su mejilla derecha, estaba en la situación mas complicada de su vida, había hecho algo que afectaría a alguien más, para colmo ese alguien no cualquier persona ¡Era su mismísima novia, la que mas quería en el mundo! Justo en este momento la tenía abrazada con un brazo, observando con ella el limpio y fresco lago Sciliora. Juvia lo estaba observando confundida ¡Oh esa carita! El iba a perturbarla, se odiaría a si mismo, pero no dejaría pasar un solo día mas de ocultarle la verdad de las cosas, ella merecía saberlo.

Juvia por su parte ya estaba echando a volar su imaginación ¿Por qué Gray estaba tan angustiado? ¿Qué le quería confesar? ¿La estaría engañando? ¿Ya no la quería? Las posibilidades eran muchas y ella solo pensaba en lo peor. Su tensión se intensificó cuando Gray abrió sus labios para hablar con una alarmante seriedad.

-Juvia, no está bien que nos ocultemos secretos, somos una pareja y tenemos que decirnos todo-.

"Ocultarse secretos" esa frase hizo recordar a Juvia algo que ella misma se había guardado, un error que nunca antes había confesado a su novio –Espere Gray-sama, Juvia también tiene que confesar algo-

Gray alzó una ceja, siendo tomado por sorpresa -¿Qué dices?-.

La Loxar apretó los labios y luego confesó algo "malo" que le había hecho a Gray, hace ya bastante tiempo -Es que Juvia hizo algo que no debía, cuando usted salió en una cita con Mirajane, Juvia los siguió y les arruinó la cita, lo siento tanto, no estuvo bien- terminó la de espigado cabello azul, abrazando sus piernas, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-¿Uh?- a Gray ni le pegó la confesión, aunque ahora entendió por qué le había ido tan mal aquella vez, con que razón esa cita había sido una catástrofe, pero eso no era nada. Al ver a su novia tan apesadumbrada por algo tan menor, se sintió aun mas mal, la inocencia de ella contrastaba con la malicia con la que el la había tratado al principio de su relación –Descuida Juvia, ni Mirajane ni Erza han sido lo que tu para mí, solo a ti te he amado de verdad- le aseguró sonriéndole, encerrando su dolor por un instante, solo para quitarle a Juvia el peso de encima.

-Gracias Gray-sama, usted siempre están bueno y entiende a Juvia- le agradeció la antes conocida como "la mujer de la lluvia".

-No Juvia, no soy bueno- le corrigió Gray sorprendiéndola con la negación. El Fullbuster tragó saliva y prosiguió con una manera de hablar insegura –Es que lo que quiero confesarte, es que cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, lo hice por…p-por-.

Cuando a Gray se le fue la voz, Juvia intervino –Juvia recuerda ese día, precisamente quería confesarle a usted el mal que le había hecho, terminé en una cena familiar en su casa, fue entonces cuando su hermana lo humilló frente a todos, eso hizo enojar a Juvia y cuando usted se encerró en su cuarto Juvia le reclamó a su hermana y luego se fue. Pero usted fue como un caballero en armadura brillante y le pidió a Juvia que fuera su novia, Juvia estaba tan feliz-.

-"_Soy todo menos un caballero, mi Juvia_"- pensó el chico, entonces bajó la mirada con dolor y se armó de valor para seguir –Tu no lo sabias, pero en ese momento yo estaba metido en un estúpido juego con Natsu, Laxus nos propuso que compitiéramos para ver quien era mejor en el amor, esto en vista de que los dos éramos unos perdedores en eso- Gray pausó y volteó a ver intimidado a la chica; su rostro ya estaba transformándose a uno de angustia–Cuando fuiste a esa cena, noté como eras una chica tranquila, que no se burlaba ni daba problemas. En esos momentos yo era un tonto idiota inexperto, por lo que se me hizo muy fácil tomar la peor decisión de mi vida-.

Juvia empezó a temblar un poco, entendía muy bien lo que su novio estaba insinuando, con voz mas alterada que su cuerpo, se expresó casi balbuceando -N-no puede ser, no es verdad, deje de jugar por favor Gray-sama- suplicó, pero cuando Gray se disponía a continuar le gritó –¡No lo diga!-.

Gray apretó su mano contra el suelo, hundiendo sus dedos en el pasto sobre el cual estaban sentados, apretó los parpados y con una voz al borde de quebrarse en dolor, confesó su mal, la acción de la que mas se arrepentía en su vida –Yo te pedí que fueras mi novia, por que quería ganarle a Natsu esa apuesta-.

Juvia se estremeció emocionalmente y su cuerpo se paralizó por unos instantes, sus ojos se pusieron un poco húmedos, esto no podía ser cierto, para ella todo había sido tan real, había pasado los momentos mas alegres de su vida al lado de Gray, por primera vez se había sentido conectada a alguien ¿Y ahora salía con que todo había sido una farsa? ¡Imposible! Ella no era capaz de aceptarlo –Basta Gray-sama, no haga bromas tan pesadas-.

Desde muy chico, Gray había sido un individuo frio, poco dado a las lagrimas, resistente a cualquier dolor físico o emocional, pero esto era demasiado, no solo se trataba de su culpa y arrepentimiento, el sufrimiento de Juvia le causaba mas dolor que el propio dolor de él. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero mantuvo el control sabiente de que no era tiempo de quebrarse –Lo que digo es verdad, es el fallo que cometí-.

-"_Gray-sama ¿Me utilizó?_"- Juvia automáticamente se liberó del abrazo y se hizo a un lado, como si la presencia de Gray le causara incomodidad, toda su ilusión se rompía en pedazos tras semejante confesión –No…no ¿Por que? No, no quiero creerlo ¡Gray-sama no haría algo así!-.

Un momento indescriptiblemente duro para la joven pareja de Fairy Tail, ambos estaban sufriendo como nunca. Gray estaba muy arrepentido y enojado consigo mismo y Juvia no podía procesarlo, había sufrido un estacazo, propinado por el chico de sus sueños, el único que había amado tanto.

-Yo estaba obsesionado con ganarle a Natsu, tanto que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de vencerlo, no pensaba en nada mas- admitió Gray con pena, incapaz de verla a la cara, temiendo contemplar el rostro destrozado de la Loxar –Egoísta e inmaduro, en esos momentos ni me pasaba la idea de que tu sentías algo por mí, me parecías una chica rara y que hablaba mucho y yo por mi parte desconocía lo que era el amor de verdad, solo estaba obsesionado con la figura y autoridad de Erza-.

Juvia no hablaba ni se movía, estaba en shock –"_Una chica rara y molesta. Juvia ya ha escuchado eso antes_"-.

Gray se sentía mal, pero no quiso ocultar la verdad, aunque eso le pudiera costar más, así que continuo contando la historia sin suavizarla, por que honestidad es lo que mas le había faltado con Juvia, no ocultaría nada –Laxus me presionaba, me decía que debía de ganar a Natsu, que iba a perder, me dejé provocar y eso me llevó incluso a dedicarte una canción-.

-"_La canción era para atacar a Natsu y no para Juvia…pero Juvia creyó que era verdad, que venia del corazón de Gray_"- razonó Juvia, desechando por primera vez el "sama" con el que llamaba a su novio.

-Cuando hice eso y vi tu cara de felicidad, empecé a sentirme miserable, la conciencia me molestó, pero como el terco tonto que era, pensé en seguir luchando con Natsu. Pero fue en esos momentos cuando me di cuenta de que yo te…-

Juvia al fin abrió la boca y se expresó dolida, interrumpiendo al joven -¿Qué me amaba? No…no diga eso, Juvia no caerá en eso-.

Gray alzó la mirada y uso un tono de voz tranquilo -Juvia, te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo erré en mi decisión pero…-.

-¡No!- exclamó Juvia enérgicamente, como pocas veces lo hacia, enseguida se puso de pie –Juvia estaba tan ilusionada, se creía todo y era real, pero usted no tomó en cuenta mis sentimientos, Juvia siempre lo quiso y pensó que usted era diferente, pero solo viví en una mentira- le reclamó Juvia ya con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora que estaba sacudida no había manera de detener su dolor, frustración y la pizca de enojo que la invadía, se sentía engañada y utilizada –Juvia lo quería tanto…pero usted resultó ser igual, como los demás-.

Gray experimentó una palpitación en el pecho-"_¿Los demás? Oh no ¿Acaso antes alguien ya la había lastimado? _"- se puso de pie y habló con mas determinación –Juvia, espera, déjame te explico, no estoy hablando mentiras, yo siento algo por ti-.

La chica más sensible de Fairy Tail no quería escuchar nada más, su enojo se fue y solo quedó su sufrimiento, con voz baja y llorosa dijo -Juvia ya tuvo suficiente, el corazón de Juvia no puede más, esto es demasiado… Juvia pensó que al fin había encontrado el amor, pero el destino de Juvia es que las personas la traten mal-.

Gray ahora si que estaba contra las cuerdas, ver a Juvia tan deprimida era fulminante y eso se notó en su voz ahora desesperada -No es verdad Juvia, tu no tienes ese destino, solo déjame…-.

-Juvia no puede más, esto, e-esto es horrible- dijo la muchacha herida agachando la cabeza y juntando sus manos, entonces se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha y partió del lago Sciliora –No me siga-.

-Juvia, espera, no te vayas Juvia ¡Juvia!-

Los intentos de Gray fueron vanos y la chica continuó su camino hasta desaparecer del rango visual de él. La peor situación posible se había dado, el sabia cuan sentimental era su novia, esto era lo que mas temía, lo que le había impedido confesarle, nunca se había imaginado que fuera tan doloroso; estaba perdiendo a su Juvia y eso le causaba un aplastante miedo –"_Como pude hacerlo, por que a ti Juvia, tu tan buena y yo tan estúpido ¡Que digo estúpido, un pend***!_"-

Era claro que Juvia no lo quería ver, el había tratado de mostrar tacto, pero a la vez ser lo mas honesto, pero pues la Loxar era la victima y su comportamiento era completamente justificado -"_¿Debería de dejar pasar tiempo? Se que el tiempo ayuda a curar las heridas, pero no, no quiero dejar pasarlo, no quiero que sufras mi Juvia, voy a dar lo mejor de mí por ti, haré lo que sea por devolverte la felicidad y darte amor, quiero tu perdón, te amo mucho y no dejaré que esto termine así _"-.

* * *

_Regresando a lo acontecido en el apartamento de Lucy_

Lucy ya no podía con tanta tensión, la pobre había pasado por tantas cosas, que no lograba entender por que Loki estaba portándose de una forma tan rara.

-Así que no estaba equivocado- se expresó el de cabello naranja, recordando en unos breves momentos lo que había concluido en la mañana.

_Hace cuatro horas en casa de Leo_

_Estaba frustrado, recordaba como desde el momento en que Lucy lo salvó del suicidio, él por decisión propia había jurado ser su protector, un amigo siempre dispuesto a ayudarla y apoyarla, mas con el paso del tiempo, todo había ido cambiando. Lucy había sido tan buena con él que se le había ido arraigando la idea de ser más que un amigo para ella._

_¿Cómo podía saber si lo que sentía era de verdad o si se estaba dejando llevar por un capricho? Era momento de averiguar, que había en verdad en su corazón y la única manera de hacerlo era razonar en como actuaba inconscientemente._

_La conclusión no tardó en llegar a su mente que trabajaba a mil por hora. El seguía siendo solo un amigo para la Heartphilia y no por que ella precisamente le viera de esa manera, sino por que por sus acciones el seguía demostrándolo: Al verla destrozada por culpa de Natsu, el había ido a ponerle una paliza al Dragneel en lugar de consolarla y en el momento de mas intensidad había sacado lo que estaba en lo mas fondo de su corazón, aun recordaba sus propias palabras:_

"_No, esto aun no se acaba, no permitiré que vayas a lastimar a Lucy yo me aseguraré de que ella no vuelva a sufrir por un insensible como tu, __**es**__**mi**__**mejor**__**amiga**__ ¡Pero yo si la aprecio no como tu!"_

_El no había dicho que era la chica a la que amaba, sino que era su mejor amiga ¿Era el capaz de vivir con eso? La respuesta el mismo se la había dado momentos antes:_

"_¿Pues sabes cuan valiosa es ella para mi? tanto que __**estoy**__**dispuesto**__ a __**sacrificar**__**lo**__**que**__**sea**__**por**__**ella**__ ¡__**Incluso**__**a**__**mi**__**mismo**__!" _

_El sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, había asegurado que sacrificaría sus propios sentimientos. Un amigo es el que está dispuesto a dejar ir, el que ama no… Loki por dentro, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre; el amigo protector de Lucy. Pero aun así no le convencía la respuesta, necesitaba confirmar que no amaba a Lucy en un sentido romántico ¿Cómo lo haría?_

_De vuelta al presente_

-Creo que podré vivir con ello- se expresaba Loki con alivio, dejando claro que no se aferraría a algo que no podía ser, aunque la verdad, no le molestaba tanto; era un amigo y nada más.

Lucy inclinó la cabeza –L-Loki, no entiendo nada ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué es todo esto?-.

-Perdón, quería saber si te amaba románticamente, no estaba seguro y la única manera fue hacer que me dijeras que no, ya presentía que esa seria tu respuesta, te conozco bien _amiga- _

-P-pero ¿C-como?- preguntó Lucy sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido, incluso tuvo que sentarse a procesar los que acababa de suceder.

-Lucy- le habló Leo, para luego irse a sentar a un lado de ella y hablarle –Lo siento, era la única manera de averiguarlo, si yo sufría mucho con tu respuesta entonces quedaría demostrado que no podía vivir sin ti, pero si no me impactaba tanto es que solo era tu amigo, por lo visto le tiro mas a la segunda opción –

Loki se había aventado una ingeniosa ideo, pero también arriesgada y en cierto sentido mala idea ¿Por que motivo? Por que por atrevido se ganó una cachetada por parte de una Lucy ligeramente enojada, una cachetada como las que recibía en sus tiempos de mujeriego sin remedio. La rubia empezó a reclamarle con un par de lagrimitas en los ojos-¡Loki cómo pudiste! ¡¿Creíste que esto es un juego inocente? Por dios, me asusté mucho, sentí que se me iba la vida cuando te tuve que dar la dura respuesta ¡Me dolió hacerlo! Y c-creí que tú…quedarías destrozado- finalizó ya con voz mas suave.

Leo se empezó a sobar la mejilla enrojecida -Ouch, nuevamente me disculpo, tienes razón en enojarte conmigo, es que me fui apegando tanto a ti, que confundí amor romántico con amistad, quizás no sea la mejor excusa y no se si me lo creas, pero esto pasó por que tu eres la primer mujer con la que formé una relación seria con sentimientos reales. Pero en fin, creo que podré vivir sin ti. No sentiré mucho el peso de que estés con Natsu-.

Lucy experimentó una incomoda sensación en el estomago al escuchar el nombre "Natsu".

-Lucy ¿Me perdonas? ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?- preguntó Leo alzando la mano, esperando que Lucy la chocara y todo quedara en borrón y cuenta nueva.

Lucy chocó su mano con la de el y no perdió tiempo en entrar ahora a la parte mas dura; decirle de su partida –Está bien, pero hay algo que debo decirte-.

-Ah espera Lucy, casi he de suponer que lo que me vas a decir algo relacionado con Natsu- le interrumpió tratando de ser lo mas amable posible –Sin embargo hay una cosa que te quiero decir, algo que decidí desde un principio que te diría a como diera lugar, por que nadie mas que tú merece saberlo, pero pues cuéntame primero que traes en la cabeza-.

Lucy dejó salir un pesado suspiro, bien sabia que la noticia que ella tenía era más dura, así que permitiría que primero se explicara él –Adelante, tu primero, te escucho-

Leo pausó y cerró los ojos, empezando a buscar una manera de dar su revelación, la mas grande razón por la que hoy estaba aquí sentado a un lado de Lucy –Como te lo diré, haber digamos que cuando me pelee salvajemente con Natsu, encontré una teoría de la cual estoy convencido de que es acertada; Laxus es el causante de tu sufrimiento-

Lucy se quedó callada, fue raro que por segunda vez en el día se le advirtiera sobre Laxus, primero Mystogan le había dicho que no hiciera de el rubio uno de sus amigos de mas confianza y ahora Loki le salía con que ese joven era el culpable de su sufrimiento ¿Acaso había algo oculto?

-Verás Lucy, desde el primer día de clases de este semestre el se ha estado acercando mucho a ti ¿O me equivoco?-

-Si, el primer día Laxus andaba muy atrevido conmigo, llegaba y me abrazaba y me decía que me juntara con el-.

-Laxus era muy directo, pero recientemente el empezó a tratarte con más respeto, a darte ánimos, a advertirte de Natsu ¿Y cuando empezó a portarse así contigo? Por lo que yo se fue más o menos cuando Natsu empezó a salir contigo-.

-Es cierto, pero el se ve diferente, no parece el Laxus pesado de antes, el me ha ayudado bastante y me ha ofrecido apoyo-

-Lucy, eres muy buena persona, pero a veces ser bueno te hace inocente a la maldad de los demás, pero mil veces mejor a que seas buena, nunca cambies- le dijo Loki reconfortadoramente, para luego soltar la bomba -¡Laxus se aprovechó de la ingenuidad de Natsu! el te atacó con mentiras y exageró el error de Natsu, recuerda que el te confesó con pena que había cometido el error de haber empezado a salir contigo por un tonto reto, ese tonto reto fue creado por Laxus-

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- exclamó Lucy tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-No estoy defendiendo que Natsu te haya tratado en aquel entonces de aquella manera, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que el te dijo toda la verdad, no obstante Laxus ya se había adelantado, el ya sabía que Natsu y tu al fin estaban enamorados de verdad y en un ultimo intento inventó que el seguía jugando contigo, que incluso se burlaba de ti- reveló Leo sintiendo un gran coraje cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Laxus, entonces se puso mas serio –Yo que conozco parcialmente a Natsu se que el no se burlaría de ti, es atrabancado, descuidado, pero no cruel. Tu que lo conoces tanto deberías saberlo-.

Lucy se quedó muda, no tenía ninguna reacción. Esto era mas impactante que la confesión de hace algunos minutos.

-Solo piénsalo, Laxus te deseó desde un principio ¿Cómo es que se habría rendido tan fácil para volverse en tu amigo? Todos hemos visto su orgullo, que siempre consigue lo que quiere ¡Es un hipócrita! Como tu amigo te aseguro que el metió a Natsu en esto- recalcó el de lentes, para luego continuar y no perder el momento –Cuando Natsu y yo peleamos, el dijo unas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que…de que el te amaba-

Lucy por un momento olvidó su dura situación y se metió en el tema –P-por fa-favor, continua- le pidió con voz temblorosa, producto de tanta tensión.

-Primero dijo que te amaba y se preguntó frustrado que por que no lo dejaban ser feliz contigo, je ya sabrás a quien acusó- dijo el joven mostrándole un moretón de los que Natsu le había hecho unos cuantos días atrás –El me dijo que yo te había engañado con mentiras, que yo te había dicho que el estaba jugando contigo y que no le importabas, uff vaya que nunca lo había visto tan furioso, aunque es plausible que pensara mal de mi, después de todo tu y yo nos juntábamos mucho-.

-¿Natsu dijo eso?- preguntó ella extremadamente confundida.

-Si y lo hizo con gran convicción, perdóname la palabra, pero Natsu es muy idiota como para actuar engañosamente, mucho menos actuar, el ardía de furia contra mí, no sabia como enfrentarse a su realidad, detrás de esa furia se encontraba un Natsu vulnerable y asustado. Pero yo no lo vi en ese momento, quería ponerle la paliza de su vida, cuando le dije que te había hecho llorar, el se derrumbó tanto que no pudo hacer nada frente a mí, pero entonces el dijo que si no te amara no estaría luchando por recuperarte y por pelear tan ferozmente-

-Pero ¿Qué no se supone que el te golpeó salvajemente cuando estabas indefenso?-

-Ah ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Laxus?- preguntó Loki, tras lo cual Lucy asintió –Te lo digo, el estuvo siempre detrás de todo esto, el te llevó para que vieras la pelea y como estabas frágil emocionalmente cayeras en sus engaños- relató el joven, para luego ir a la parte final – Te repetiré las ultimas palabras que me dijo Natsu al pie de la letra, aun no las olvido:

"Yo no puedo dejarla ¡No apenas que me he dado cuenta de que la amo! Todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que hemos ido formando, quiero mas, quiero disfrutar de la sonrisa de ella ¡Haré feliz a Lucy me cueste lo que me cueste!"-

-No puede ser ¡No puede ser! Laxus…Natsu… ¿Como?- gritó Lucy con las manos en la cabeza.

Leo se inspiró y poniéndose de pie se expresó con una enorme franqueza -A Natsu le dolió mucho haberte lastimado, pero esto no habría terminado así para ti sino fuera por Laxus. Se muy bien que Natsu te ama, te quiere más que yo. Claro que se tardó en darse cuenta, pero su sentir es real. Lucy, tu eres lo mas preciado para Natsu en todo el mundo-.

Todo tenía tanta lógica, las pruebas en contra de Laxus eran aplastantes y lo que decía sobre Natsu parecía ser convincente. Lucy quería creer, deseaba pensar en que aun había esperanza, pero ya no podía, por que había un tremendo detalle del cual Loki no estaba presente, el cual volvía vanos los intentos del chico; el regreso de Lisanna –Loki gracias por tu apoyo, pero…- la chica dudo por unos instantes, pero era una buena persona, no quería hacer que Loki sintiera que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, no le podía decir sobre la nueva relación de Natsu –Necesito un tiempo a solas, bajaré por un vaso de agua- completó la frase, cambiando por completo lo que iba a decir antes.

-Ah, ok, te espero aquí-

Lucy se levantó de su cama y sin que el chico se percatara cogió una pequeña mochila en la cual tenia guardadas sus posesiones mas básicas. Bajó las escaleras y al llegar abajo se encontró con que Virgo estaba en la cocineta, limpiando como la obsesiva y extraña chica que era.

-Hime ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la de ojos azules fijando su atención en el equipaje de la rubia.

Lucy fue a la mesa, allí había una hoja de papel y una pluma, rápidamente empezó a escribir –Virgo, cuando Loki baje dale esta nota y dile que no intente detenerme-.

Virgo intentó detenerla -Pero señorita, no debe de irse de esta manera tan apresurada-

-Por favor Virgo, ya te dije muchas veces que ya no quiero estar en esta ciudad, regresaré con papá y me gustaría que te quedaras aquí, no tienes por que ir a un lugar al que no quieres solo por mí, me las arreglaré de alguna manera. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí- recalcó Lucy acercándose a la puerta que le daría salida de su apartamento. Virgo no tenía palabras, su esperanza había sido que Leo lograra hacer algo, pero por lo visto ya no había manera de detener a la Heartphilia.

Cargando una sola mochilita de equipaje, Lucy se armó de valor y salió de su casa –"_Ya no seré una tonta más, quisiera creer en Loki, pero siempre que me he emocionado pensando que al fin todo terminará, resulta que no es así. Adiós a las falsas fantasías, adiós a todos. No quiero sufrir más aquí. Levi, Gray, Erza, Happy, Loki…todos ustedes amigos, no quiero que sufran por mi partida_"- se dijo a si misma, para luego sobreponerse a las lagrimas que amenazaban por desbordar en su rostro. Lucy Heartphilia partía rumbo a la estación del tren, para nunca volver.

* * *

_Quince minutos después, Laxus llegaba a su destino; la casa de Cana_

El deportista observaba la modesta casa de Cana, con solo observar la fachada quedaba claro que Cana no era de muchos recursos, cuan diferente a su lujosa mansión que ocupaba una manzana entera. Ahora bien, él estaba nervioso, no sabia lo que le esperaba, después de todo cuando Cana le había llamado se había escuchado muy alterada, con voz acelerada le había dicho que estaba confundida, que necesitaba hablar con él y que todo estaba en peligro ¡Demonios! ¿De que estaba hablando? Quien sabe, pero de seguro era algo poco agradable, pero fuera como fuera no se acobardaría, era el rey de la escuela y por tanto no tenía que temer. Acercó su dedo índice al botón de timbre y sin titubear lo presionó un par de veces consecutivas.

Tan solo diez segundos después, Cana abrió la puerta y al ver quien la visitaba, se le dejó ir encima y loa abrazó – Laxus, que bueno que viniste- le dijo con voz ronca apretándolo con fuerzas.

-Cana ¿Estabas tomando?- preguntó el Dreyar al percibir un olor fuerte a alcohol. La Alberona dejó de abrazarlo y el rubio notó que precisamente traía una botella medio llena en una mano, aparte de que su apariencia estaba toda decaída -¿Qué te pasa?-.

Ella empezó a hablar bien apresurada -No se que debo hacer ¡No quiero que te vayas!-.

-Cana tranquilízate que no te entiendo- le dijo Laxus poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la perturbada estudiante.

Cana dejó de respirar tan acelerada y sus ojos se abrieron al notar que el joven tenia marcas de que había recibido golpes –Laxus ¿Qué te pasó?-.

-Nada importante, dime mejor que está pasando contigo- respondió el chico, incapaz de admitir que Mystogan le había puesto una buena golpiza.

Para la chica las heridas de Laxus no resultaron ser "nada", jaló al chico del brazo y lo obligó a entrar a su casa -¿Como que no importa? Anda, ven para curarte, que no puedes andar así -

-Cana, espera, no es necesario- le dijo Laxus, pero como era de esperarse Cana no le hizo caso, siempre que ella quería hacer algo lo conseguía, en eso se parecía al Dreyar, aunque la gran diferencia radicaba en los medios que utilizaba, ella jamás hacia mal a los demás a propósito.

Laxus al ser forzado a entrar al hogar, se percató de que la chica no poseía muchos bienes, sus muebles eran viejos y apenas tenia tres cuartos; una sala-cocina, una recamara y un baño. Sin embargo lo más notable no era su casa, sino que no había nadie más que ella ¿Y sus padres donde estaban?

Durante cinco minutos, Cana estuvo atendiendo las heridas de Laxus, ayudándose con compresas frías y vendajes.

Durante todo el proceso, Laxus había sentido algo agradable en su interior, cuando Cana le limpiaba las magulladuras y golpes, una sensación de confort lo invadía, era algo que pocas veces vivía y que fuera tratado de esta manera era algo que nunca había experimentado, quizás su amistad con los Raijinshu era algo refrescante, pero que una mujer lo tratara de esta manera tan interesada y bondadosa, eso era la novedad.

-Laxus, no te andes peleando, que eso solo trae problemas- suspiró cuando al fin terminó.

El deportista estaba atónito –"_Esta calidez, esto es lo que siempre he necesitado_"- se convenció a si mismo, pero entonces algo súbitamente le empezó a molestar, imágenes mentales de si mismo en el pasado le empezaron a aparecer, recordándole quien fue, se puso las manos en la cabeza y se encorvó un poco, preguntándose de que se trataba todo eso.

-Laxus, si te duele la cabeza te puedo traer una pastilla- le comentó una preocupada Cana, apenas se iba a poner de pie, cuando Laxus alzó la mano señalándole que se detuviera.

Laxus rápidamente buscó cambiar el tema, no quería pensar en si mismo, no quería hablarle de si mismo a la chica, como que se sentía inseguro. Sería mejor escucharla a ella hablar-Oye Cana, no se si esto sea muy atrevido de mi parte hacerte esta pregunta ¿Dónde están tus padres?-.

Cana dejó caer los hombros y semi cerró los parpados, perdiendo su mirada en la nada.

-Lo siento, no sabia que ellos…- se disculpó Laxus al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, en su lecho de muerte me habló un poco de mi padre, el cual nunca conocí –se explicó con tristeza, pero entonces apretó los puños y dejó salir su frustración a gritos -¡Y ni lo quiero conocer! No tengo ni el mas mínimo deseo de conocer a un padre tan cruel, crecí sin el amor de una familia, todos estos años he vivido sola, sin compañía en mi casa, si no fuera por mis amigas de Fairy Tail, no se que seria de mí- terminó con una voz herida.

-Te entiendo, un padre insensible siempre deja a uno marcado-.

Cana vio algo en el rostro de Laxus, algo que nunca antes había visto, el chico se veía más personal que antes –Así que tú también has pasado por lo mismo-.

Pensar en Ivan Dreyar, solo le calentó la cabeza al de tercero, pero no estaría bien que sacara su rabieta enfrente de la chica -Si, pero es el pasado, no me importa más- afirmó controlando sus costumbres agresivas que había cogido con el tiempo, entre las que estaba el gritar.

-Es verdad, padres así no merecen que los consideremos. Aquí estamos nosotros, luchando por seguir adelante, sobreviviendo y mejorando cada día que pasa- le comentó Cana tratando de ser más positiva.

Pero esto solo hizo que Laxus volviera a sentir algo incomodo en su interior, en especial la parte de "mejoramos" ¿En verdad él estaba mejorando? Bueno, ya tenía mejores calificaciones, era el deportista mas completo de Fairy Tail, tenía seguidores, comandaba con autoridad, pero ¿Acaso eso significaba que estaba caminando al éxito? El chico otra vez se confundió y tuvo que luchar con sus pensamientos –"_Debo de dejar de hacerme estas preguntas tontas, esos golpes de Mystogan me afectaron los sesos_"-

-Sabes Laxus, hay que vivir el presente, yo estoy muy contenta viviendo por mi misma, con lo que gano en las tardes trabajando en un restaurant-bar me mantengo y no sufro- afirmó Cana, aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser, radicaba una leve añoranza del tener el cariño de un padre.

-"_Parece que tenemos mas en común de lo que pensé_"- razonó Laxus, enseguida al fin fue directo al grano en cuanto a la razón de su visita –Bueno, ya me siento mejor, tu te sientes mejor, te veo mas calmada, así que por que no me hablas de lo que querías decirme por cel-

Cana abrió los ojos bien grandes, había divagado buen rato y eso era inaceptable en vista de la gravedad de la situación – ¡Laxus estas en peligro!-

Laxus frunció el ceño sin entender -¿Como?-.

Cana empezó a relatar todo de manera rápida y sin pausar, ametrallando a Laxus con palabras y revelaciones -Si, todos te están acusando de cosas malas e inventando mentiras sobre ti, para empezar Mystogan insinuó que andabas tras una chica y que andabas metiendo en líos a Natsu, luego Erza te acusó de que explotas a los de primer grado, hasta Levi me advirtió de ti, diciéndome que eras malintencionado y que hacías fechorías manipulando a gente inocente y despistada ¿Puedes creerlo? Hay un complot y hasta Erza te quiere expulsar, ella quiso que le dijera cosas sobre ti, sobre tu fiesta, por que hasta te quiere correr por que hiciste la fiesta ¿Qué no ve que hiciste bien por todos, que uniste a Fairy Tail y salvaste a Lucy de las garras de Natsu? maldición, no quiero que te corran, esto es injusto, tu no haces cosas malas-

"Tu no haces cosas malas" esa afirmación retumbó en la cabeza de Laxus, causándole unas leves nauseas, otra vez estaba sufriendo de algo sin explicación.

-¿Laxus?- le llamó Cana extrañada con el silencio sepulcral del Dreyar.

-No quieres que me corran ¿A que se debe eso?- le cuestionó el rubio

Cana volteó la mirada a otro lado para ocultar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se tardó en responder –P-pues por que no está bien, tú no eres como te están pintando-

Otro duro golpe para Laxus, le estaba afectando demasiado las palabras de la chica, era inusual que los halagos le picaran de esa manera, ya que a el le agradaba que sus seguidores y los Raijinshu lo adoraran y le llamaran de maneras como "héroe", "defensor del bien" y "generoso".

Cana salió de su pena y volvió a dirigirle la palabra -Ahem, bueno Laxus ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tienes que quitarte de encima esas falsas acusaciones-.

-Es un alivio que lo que te tenía así era mi situación- respondió Laxus relajando su postura –Creí que te había pasado algo malo, pero si esa es tu inquietud entonces te diré que no temas, no me va a pasar nada- el Dreyar se puso de pie y Cana solo le llamó por su nombre, el joven le sonrió, pero no con su sonrisa prepotente y burlona, sino con una sonrisa de afecto –Cana, recordaras que mañana voy a hacer una fiesta en mi mansión, quiero que vayas como mi invitada especial, ve arreglada y relajada, por que voy a dar unos anuncios y hay algo que te quiero decir-.

-P-pues puedes decírmelo ahora- le dijo la Alberona con un tono nervioso.

-Nah, que sea mañana- le dijo el Dreyar –Bueno, yo debo retirarme, creo que necesito descansar, no faltes, quiero que estés allí- comentó por ultima vez, Cana asintió y le abrió la puerta, ambos se despidieron y cada quien partió para su lado; Cana se quedó ya tranquila en su hogar y Laxus se dispuso a reiniciar el camino a su hogar.

El Dreyar se sentía terrible y eso no le gustaba nada, por eso había decidido irse de con Cana, claro estaba que le agradaba su compañía; pero sus palabras y la manera en que lo defendía lo hacia sentirse miserable –"¡_Soy un necio! Anduve todo este tiempo tras Lucy, me esforcé tanto y nunca tuvo sentido. Mañana todo cambiará_"- el deportista continuó caminando hasta llegar a la parada de un autobús –No voy a cancelar esa fiesta privada, diga lo que diga Erza- dijo en voz baja, sonriendo con confianza. El autobús no tardó en llegar y el rubio se fue a su mansión habría de planear muy bien la fiesta para evitarse problemas.

Cana por su parte estaba sentada en su sofá contenta, alzó la mano victoriosa -Sabia que Laxus es bueno, el está siendo honesto conmigo, que bueno por que los hombres engañosos me son intolerables jeje, todo saldrá bien y además creo que le gusto ¡Si! Ya nada puede salir mal, la justicia ha de triunfar-

La Alberona pausó y se puso el dedo índice sobre el labio inferior –Um, como que se me olvidó decirle algo más, ah ¡El director Makarov!-

En ese momento, la de segundo grado decidió salir a buscar a Laxus, aunque a estas alturas difícilmente lo encontraría.

* * *

_En las afueras del apartamento de Lucy_

-¡Al fin llegamos!- exclamaba Natsu, aliviado con estar frente al hogar de Lucy, pero su inquietud aun no desaparecía, lo mas difícil ya se venía y estaba consciente de ello –Subiré por un árbol o algo para asomarme haber si Lucy está en su cuarto-.

-No Natsu, si ella se da cuenta de que estás aquí, esto se puede poner peor, déjamelo a mí, hay que matar el malentendido antes que nada y puedo hacerlo- le detuvo Lisanna.

Natsu bufó y luego exhaló resignado –Es que no puedo esperar más, quiero terminar con esta pesadilla-.

-Y ya sabes cual es la mejor manera de hacerlo, recuerda que ella no quiere verte. Ahora ve adonde te dije, yo me encargaré de hablar con ella, después harás en lo que quedamos en el plan-.

-"S_i Lisanna aclara el malentendido de lo que pasó en el parque, entonces puede que Lucy me escuche_"- razonó Natsu, por lo que asintió con Lisanna y empezó a alejarse de ella, pero cuando Lisanna se volteó a otro lado, el corrió a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos localizados afuera de la casa de al lado –"_Primero tengo que asegurarme de que Lucy esté, por que si no es así todo va a ponerse mas difícil_"-.

Lisanna por su parte se paró frente a la puerta y cerró los ojos –"_Tranquila, amistosa y natural, debo de dar una buena imagen_"- se dijo a si misma para entonces presionar el botón.

Natsu empezó a sentir algo raro en el estomago y no era hambre, eran los nervios, apretaba los puños y mentalmente repetía el nombre de Lucy una y otra vez. Cada segundo se le hacia eterno, la tensión era insoportable.

Adentro, Virgo estaba pegada de espaldas a la pared, debatiéndose entre si debía de abrir o no. Esto debido a la molestia que le causaría a Lucy, pero bueno, Lucy no estaba y ella quería detenerla, más no sabia como. Al final se decidió a abrir la puerta quedándose callada al encontrarse con una desconocida, misma que saludó alegremente.

-Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra Lucy?- preguntó Lisanna

Virgo se quedó callada, era una amiga de Lucy y esta le había dicho desde ayer que no atendiera a sus amigos, Leo había sido la excepción pero no podía fallarle mas a la Heartphilia, aunque esta no estuviera presente. Debido a este motivo se quedó callada como si fuera muda.

-Disculpe, aquí vive Lucy ¿verdad?- preguntó Lisanna empezando a dudar.

-Rayos, no está funcionando- se dijo Natsu a si mismo, resistiendo el impulso de salir de los arbustos.

A Virgo le entró la tentación de cerrar la puerta y terminar con todo, esto no era propio de una mujer hospitalaria y servidora como ella. Sin embargo una voz la detuvo.

-Virgo, dime donde está Lucy- exigía Leo bajando de las escaleras.

Virgo volteó hacia atrás -Leo-san-

_-"¿Y ese quien es?"- _se preguntó Lisanna, sin entender que hacia un joven en el apartamento de Lucy –"_Ay no, Lucy ya se consiguió a otro_"-.

-Virgo, algo estás ocultando- le comentó el elegante estudiante, interpretando algo en el silencio de la sirvienta. No obstante, con la mirada de está encontró la respuesta, se encontró con una nota sobre la mesa, esto lo empezó a preocupar, sin perder ni un segundo fue a coger el papel y a leerlo.

Lisanna alzó las cejas al notar como la faz del extraño chico empezaba a perturbarse.

-Esto no puede ser, Virgo ¿Piensas permitir esto?- le preguntó Leo a la sirvienta, sin darse cuenta aun de que Lisanna estaba en la entrada.

-Es el deseo de Hime, si la desobedezco me castigará- se defendió Virgo, pero luego al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, puso su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y con postura pensativa reafirmó –Mmh, aunque eso no sería nada malo-.

La cabeza de Lisanna daba vueltas-"_¿Qué onda esta pasando aquí? Esa sirvienta le gusta que la castiguen, que raro, no entiendo como podría disfrutar algo así_"-

-Virgo, en serio que no reaccionas, yo iré por Lucy- afirmó Leo, entonces al salir corriendo a toda maquina, al fin se percató de la presencia de la invitada –Eh, disculpa, debo de ir por mi amiga ¿me dejarías pasar?-.

-Un momento, eso significa que Lucy se fue ¡Ay no!- gritó Lisanna.

-¿Conoces a Lucy? Entonces ayúdame por favor, Lucy se va a ir de la ciudad y si lo hace la perderemos para siempre – le pidió el desesperado chico de lentes avanzando al frente.

En ese instante, Natsu sintió como la cabeza se le calentaba; Loki estaba saliendo del departamento de Lucy y eso solo podía significar algo – ¡Leo desgraciado oportunista!- gritó saliendo de los arbustos, muy furioso.

-¿Natsu?- hablaron Leo y Lisanna al mismo tiempo, mientras que Virgo pensaba en una manera de hacer pagar a Natsu, sacando unas cadenas pensó que seria una buena idea darle unas buenas nalgadas por haber provocado que Lucy sufriera tanto.

-Ahora si que te mando al hospital Leo, como te atreves a aprovecharte de Lucy ¡Prepárate!- gritó Natsu corriendo hacia el chico.

Loki suspiró, no tenia opción más que enfrentar a Natsu un rato hasta que este se enfriara y entonces podría decirle sobre Lucy, aunque personalmente no estaba en buenas condiciones para otro round con el Dragneel. Viendo a Lisanna le hizo una recomendación -No entiendo que está pasando aquí, estimada dama, hazte a un lado que cuando ese chico se pone así no hay manera de hacerlo razonar-

Lisanna en vez de hacerse a un lado, se interpuso entre los dos -¡Ya estuvo!-

Natsu se frenó forzadamente para no atropellar a su amiga –Pero Lisanna-.

-Natsu, en este momento lo que importa es encontrar a Lucy, ella se va a ir de aquí y debemos evitarlo- le regañó la albina.

Natsu abrió los ojos bien grandes al recibir la noticia -¡Llegamos tarde, maldición!-.

-Tú eres Lisanna- le dijo Loki a la susodicha, sorprendido con su presencia, ni cuenta de cuando había despertado, aparte Natsu parecía afectado por la partida de Lucy –Y Natsu quiere a Lucy de vuelta, mi predicción estaba correcta-.

-¿De que estás hablando Leo?- le cuestionó el salamander con una expresión de confusión pintada en su cara.

-Yo solo quiero que Lucy sea feliz, así que no pienso meterme entre tú y ella, pero si quieres recuperarla, primero debemos de detenerla- se explicó Leo muy amistosamente.

-En serio que no te entiendo, pero tienes razón, Lucy se nos va y hay que impedirlo ¡A la carga!- gritó Natsu, echándose a correr todo hiperactivo.

-Espera Natsu- le detuvo Lisanna antes de que se fuera muy lejos –No sabemos adonde fue Lucy-.

Leo concordó con la de ojos azules -Es cierto, pudo haber ido a la estación de autobuses o a la estación del tren, dudo que quiera irse en avioneta-.

Natsu empezó a inquietarse y es que sus "aliados en el rescate de Lucy" estaban en lo correcto -Lo que faltaba ¿Cómo le hacemos? El tiempo va volando y tenemos que apurarnos-.

Virgo dio un paso al frente y al fin cedió –La señorita ya había planeado irse en tren-.

Leo volteó a ver a la joven con complejo de sirvienta y pronunció su nombre, sorprendido con que ella estuviera rompiendo las reglas de nuevo.

Virgo no cambio su expresión facial, pero con sus solas palabras dio a entender cuanto valía Lucy para ella -La princesa no quería que se lo dijera a nadie, pero no quiero que se vaya, aunque esto implique desobedecer sus indicaciones. Um creo que me castigará, pero lo que sea con tal de que vuelva, traigan a Hime de regreso-.

Loki le sonrió a la de cabello violeta -Virgo, muchas gracias-

Lisanna juntó sus manos e interpretó la sonrisa de Leo a Virgo -Ah, entonces ustedes son novios-.

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso jeje- rió Loki, pero luego se concentró –Muy bien, aquí en Magnolia hay tres estaciones de tren; norte, oeste y este, separémonos haber quien de nosotros logra dar con Lucy-.

-Yo iré a la estación este- eligió Natsu sin pensarla dos veces.

Lisanna aceptó y tomó su decisión -Entonces creo que iré al norte-.

-Eso me deja la estación oeste. Pasémonos nuestros números de teléfono, debemos mantenernos en comunicación- dijo por ultimo Leo, sacando su teléfono celular.

-¡Yosh, entonces vamos a hacerlo!- exclamó Natsu chocando sus puños, luego puso su mirada en Leo y le dijo de todo corazón –Leo, muchas gracias-.

Y así el grupo de rescate partió con la firme intención de impedir que Lucy se marchara. Virgo no hizo mas que observar complacida a los tres –La princesa si que es valorada, incluso esa chica de cabello blanco quiere ayudarla, ahora que lo pienso, su madre también era querida por todos- la sirvienta recordó como estimados compañeros suyos al servicio de la familia Heartphilia, tales como Caprico y Crux, le habían hablado muy bien de Layla la madre de Lucy, diciendo que poseía una capacidad muy sorprendente y por lo visto su hija lo había heredado -Entonces es verdad que la señorita Lucy tiene el mismo poder que tenía su madre; la capacidad de hacer amigos de verdad. Seguro que esos tres la traerán de vuelta-.

* * *

_En las inmediaciones de una de las tres estaciones de tren_

La gente iba y venia, unos con su equipaje listo hacían fila para comprar boletos, otros al contrario admiraban la pequeña ciudad que el día de hoy visitaban. Por otra parte estaban los empleados encargándose de organizar todo con gran dedicación. En pocas palabras todo mundo se encontraba muy activo. En la zona de espera había muchas hileras de sillas, la mitad de ellas ocupadas. Casi al frente se encontraba Lucy muy triste, apretando su mochila con fuerza, su apariencia decaída llamaba la atención a los curiosos.

Lucy la estaba pasando muy mal –"_Por mas que quiera quedarme, no puedo, Natsu no me quiso y no quiero verlo, por que si lo hago me la pasare sufriendo. Loki intentó ayudarme y no dudo lo de Laxus, pero lo que vi que hizo en el parque Rave habla por si solo y no hay más que añadir. Uff hacer esto es tan difícil"_-.

* * *

_Quince minutos después en el hogar de Erza_

Sentados juntos en un cómodo sofá, Erza y Jellal disfrutaban de una relajante taza de té. Erza era abrazada afectuosamente por un brazo de su novio, el cual le había estado dando todo el apoyo moral posible, aunque para Erza el simple hecho de que él estuviera junto a ella le bastaba, ya que el joven de seguro había hecho un enorme sacrificio en cuestión de tiempo para acompañarla.

Jellal le dio un trago a su taza de té de manzana caliente y luego sopló, entonces aumentó la presión de su brazo contra la espalda de Erza -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-.

-Mucho mejor, je ahora ya estoy pensando con mas claridad- rió levemente la Scarlet, para entonces terminarse su taza de té.

-Ves, no hay que ceder a la presión, seguro que juntos encontraremos una manera de salvar al instituto- le animó el Fernandes.

-Pues yo pienso qué- dijo Erza, para ser interrumpida por el timbre de su casa.

-Yo abro- se ofreció el caballeroso Jellal. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con tres jóvenes (uno de ellos en mal estado), mismos que Erza reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Max, Laki, Tono! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Max que te pasó?- preguntó la pelirroja alzándose de su sofá de inmediato.

-Erza, lo siento tanto, solo logré descubrir que Laxus es el causante del sufrimiento de Lucy, pero no obtuve mas información, soy tan inútil, lo lamento, ugh- dijo el adolorido Max, tan mal se encontraba que estuvo apunto de caerse, solo que Jellal lo detuvo.

-¿Pero que sucedió con este chico?- preguntó Jellal.

Laki respondió –Lo encontramos colgando del calzoncillo de un árbol, al parecer Laxus lo dejó así-

Erza se expresó con compasión y agradecimiento -Max, no debiste de haberte metido tan directamente con Laxus, pero tu información es valiosa, muchas gracias por intentar hacer el bien por Fairy Tail y Lucy-.

Max sonrió y acto seguido Jellal dijo que lo llevaría a otro cuarto para atenderlo, dejando así a Laki y a Tono solos con Erza -Chicos, quisiera saber a que han venido hasta mi casa-.

En ese momento, los dos estudiantes de primer grado estallaron, dejando salir lo que traían inhibido -¡Ya no podemos mas intendente Erza, no soportamos los abusos de Laxus!- gritó Tono.

-Y no solo nosotros; Mickey, Krov, Niggy y los demás de primer grado también son maltratados y amenazados por él- complementó Laki acomodándose las gafas.

Erza parpadeó un par de veces consecutivas, maravillada con los alumnos -Chicos-.

-Nos utiliza para sus fechorías, nos obliga a hacer cosas que no queremos y cuando alguien se intenta rebelar lo amenaza, es cruel y despiadado- continuó el chico.

-Ya no queremos hacer maldades contra nuestra voluntad y ser controlados por él, por favor libérenos de su opresión- rogó Laki al borde de la desesperación.

Erza se contentó, al fin recibía apoyo de sus estudiantes –Chicos, entiendo que temen mucho a Laxus y que han hecho un gran esfuerzo al superar la barrera y arriesgarse al decirme esto, no saben cuan feliz me pone eso y créanme que voy a detener esta locura-.

En ese momento Jellal regresaba y cuando vio el cambio en Erza, se sintió contento en su interior –"_Fairy Tail sin duda es especial, todos se tratan como una familia_"-.

Tono y Laki se voltearon a ver, hicieron un movimiento de cabeza de que estaban de acuerdo y la de cabello violeta tomó la palabra –Erza, hay algo que queremos informarle sobre Laxus y es lo siguiente; mañana a las seis de la tarde va a hacer una fiesta privada en su mansión y por lo visto va a pasarse la mano en excesos-.

-¿Como? Ese tonto decerebrado- se expresó Erza muy disgustada, que el Dreyar hiciera aquello era ya un acto de rebelión completamente insolente, aun después de lo que le había provocado a la escuela y a su abuelo ¿Quería seguir jugando con fuego? Oh no, no señor, esto si que no lo permitiría.

-Pero prefecta, hace poco escuché decir que Laxus se va a refugiar con sus seguidores que están siendo engañados por sus mentiras, además se ha rodeado de unos peligrosos pandilleros conocidos como "Eisenwald" además de sus implacables Raijinshu- explicó Tono.

Jellal abrió los parpados al identificar a los pandilleros-¡Eisenwald! Esos tipos son peligrosos, han causado muchos disturbios y son acusados de muchos crímenes-

La determinación de Erza no se vio menguada con la advertencia de su pareja -No importa, haré lo que sea por hacer llegar la justicia a Laxus, lo voy a desenmascarar frente a sus propios seguidores y entonces no habrá excusa para que evite el castigo, todo se aclarará y Fairy Tail estará a salvo-.

Laki y Tono se maravillaron con la idea de Erza-¡Eso sería genial, todo terminaría de una vez!-.

Jellal dio un paso al frente –Estoy de acuerdo, pero para tener éxito vamos a tener que deshacernos de Eisenwald y los guardaespaldas de Laxus. Erza, entiendo cuanto deseas acabar con este problema, pero por mas fuerte que seas es casi imposible que lo logres sola, tienes que apoyarte en tus amigos-.

A la mente de Erza llegaron recuerdos de Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Juvia –Mis amigos están pasando por momentos difíciles, no puedo cargarles más peso-.

-Erza, por eso son tus amigos, por que están dispuestos a ayudarte, así como tu darías todo por ellos, aparte también aman Fairy Tail y querrán poner su grano de arena. Confía en ellos, pero no desesperes, vamos paso por paso- recomendó el del consejo.

_En un lugar al este de la ciudad, no muy lejos del gran lago_

-Gota, gota, goteo… gota, gota, goteo- la lastimada muchacha no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras, recargada en una pared de una lujosa casa no paraba de pensar una y otra vez en las palabras que Gray le había dicho, si que le dolía y pensar que ella se había creído que el lazo entre los dos era real. El dolor se reflejaba en su decaída expresión facial, en sus ojos tristes y en el rastro de lagrimas antes derramadas, las que había permitido salir tras dejar chico atrás –Gota, gota, goteo- volvió a repetir, sintiéndose sumida en la oscuridad.

El dueño de la casa, un rubio gordo y engreído se asomó por el balcón y le gritó –Oye retrasada, quítate de la pared, arruinas la pintura ¡Además traes pura mala vibra! Ush, lárgate- tras decir estas palabras le aventó un zapato.

-Ouch- el proyectil dio en su objetivo y la pobre Juvia salió huyendo sin rumbo alguno, otra vez era lo mismo de siempre, de nuevo era tratada mal por la gente. Por naturaleza era una joven tímida e insegura y eso hacia que gente pretenciosa se aprovechara de su inocencia y la tratara con crueldad. Por eso ella era soñadora, fantasiosa y enamoradiza, ante el rechazo ella siempre había intentado acudir al amor y buscar refugio en los cálidos brazos de un chico cariñoso y que la apreciara fuera como fuera, pero lamentablemente la Loxar ocultaba un pasado lluvioso –"_¿Por qué siempre le pasa esto a Juvia? ¿Por qué nadie la quiere?_"-

_Hace un par de años, cuando Juvia estaba en la secundaria_

_Era receso y Juvia caminaba contenta de la vida, poco le importaba ser discriminada por sus compañeros de clase quienes la llamaban rara, fenómeno y chica de mala suerte, esto era debido a que tenía un novio que la quería mucho, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella._

_Caminó y entonces al llegar a la esquina de un salón escuchó la voz de su novio –"¡Sugarboy!"- exclamó en sus adentros, deseosa de ver como le iba, sin embargo se detuvo de dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando escuchó las voces de unas chicas riéndose junto con su novio. La Loxar se asomó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que su chico estaba rodeado de unas alumnas y no solo eso ¡Abrazaba a dos de ellas! _

_-¿A poco es tan empalagosa? Ash que pesada- decía una chica fresa de las que abrazaba Sugarboy._

_-Mmh si que lo es, ya me tiene cansado, es muy rara y molesta- respondía Sugarboy cínicamente, provocando que Juvia sintiera una opresión en el pecho._

_-Uf, con solo ver su vestimenta se nota lo anticuada y aburrida que es ¿Qué onda con ese peinado tan feo? ¿Y esas ropas de esquimal?- criticó la otra mujer._

_Sugarboy en vez de defender a su novia se rió -Jeje, creí que lograría cambiarla, es que como es bastante bonita pensé que seria buena para mí, pero con esa actitud que tiene no se ni para que la invité a que fuera mi novia. Ya me tiene aburrido, creo que la dejaré-._

_Juvia salió de su escondite, llorando desconsolada –Sugarboy ¿En verdad piensa eso de Juvia?-._

_Sugarboy primero se sorprendió de ser pillado por su chica, pero luego dejó salir una exhalación y se expresó con sorna –Eso y más, ya no aguanto estar contigo. Lo nuestro terminó-._

_Juvia se sintió humillada, utilizada y salió corriendo destrozada mientras Sugarboy se reía de ella. La chica sufrió de depresión durante un par de meses y tardó aun más en confiar en los hombres._

_Regresando al presente_

Juvia no dejaba de caminar apresurada, recordar aquel horrible momento aun era desgastante para su nuevamente herida mente, ahora sentía que Gray le había hecho lo mismo –"_Juvia es tan ingenua, nunca quiere hacerle daño a nadie y trata de ser buena novia y le pagan con la otra moneda. El corazón le duele a Juvia_"-

Por ir tan rápido, la alumna de Fairy Tail pisó mal y se tropezó con la banqueta, no se dio muy fuerte, pero si necesitó de unos segundos para recuperarse. La gente que iba pasando se le quedó viendo y eso la hizo sentirse intimidada –"_Dejen de ver a Juvia como un bicho raro_"- pensó exageradamente, imaginando que todo mundo la veía con burla, ese era el efecto de sentirse insegura tras las duras palabras de Gray. Se levantó y salió corriendo, lo hizo hasta llegar a una vieja casa abandonada, en vista del estado del inmueble, se decidió a sentarse en los escalones de concreto que daban camino a la puerta de entrada. Se encorvó y hundió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos –Juvia no puede mas, la historia siempre es lo mismo- se dijo a si misma, recordando la segunda vez en que su corazón fue estrujado por la crueldad de un hombre insensible.

_Hace un año, cuando Juvia estudiaba en Phantom Lord_

_Juvia ya se había recuperado de su desamor con Sugarboy, el tiempo había curado sus heridas emocionales y se había dado una oportunidad con un rockero de nombre Johnny, era algo alocado y extremo, pero la trataba mejor que su ex. Juvia se sentía amada y todo iba de maravilla, hasta que en un día de verano, las verdaderas intenciones del chico salieron a flote._

_Era un día de verano, Johnny había invitado a Juvia a su desordenada casa. Habían comido juntos, rockeado (A Juvia le encantaba el heavy metal) y platicado amenamente. No obstante al llegar ya las altas horas de la noche las cosas se habían puesto complicadas: Johnny había aprovechado la confianza que Juvia le tenía para pedirle un beso, la chica tras dudar se lo había concedido, pero el rockero había hecho mas de ese contacto, sin previo aviso había empezado a besarla con mucha pasión._

_-Johnny, suficiente, esto está incomodando a Juvia- se quejaba la Loxar mientras Johhny la aprisionaba contra la pared y le besaba el cuello muy atrevidamente._

_-Pero si somos novios, podemos hacer esto y más- le dijo el pálido rockero mirándola a la cara, pero sus ojos se movieron un poco mas abajo contemplando el escote de la chica –Nos amamos y esto es normal- exclamó poniendo sus manos sobre la parte posterior de Juvia jalándola para que sus cuerpos estuvieran mas cercas, entonces intentó lamer el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Juvia pero esta lo esquivo._

_-Por favor, a Juvia no le gusta como esta yendo esto- le dijo ya asustada._

_-Vamos Juvia, yo te puedo llevar al cielo, solo déjate llevar, anda, vamos a tomarnos una foto juntos- le dijo Johnny sacando su celular de su pantalón, pero al hacerlo accidentalmente se le salió una envoltura que Juvia identificó ¡Preservativos!_

_La chica se hizo para atrás, empujando al rockero -¿Por qué traes eso? No me digas que querías hacerlo con Juvia-._

_Johnny ya había sido descubierto, así que no intentó escudarse –No te enojes, ya llevamos saliendo un poco más de un mes. Podemos entregarnos el uno al otro, no pasara nada-._

_El sexo no entraba en los planes de la Loxar y tuvo que ponerse firme -N-no, Juvia no quiere hacerlo, falta mucho para que esté lista-._

_-Ah entonces no me quieres, si me quisieras me darías la prueba del amor -_

_-No, no es eso-_

_Johnny le dio la espalda – ¿Sabes que? si no me quieres dar lo que merezco, entonces esto se acabó, aquí terminamos-._

_Ese fue otro día triste para Juvia. Johnny ya nunca fue a verla, por lo que sus intenciones quedaron demostradas por completo; solo la había tratado por que quería acostarse con ella. la pobre Juvia había creído que la amaba de verdad, un segundo desamor. Algunos meses después, Juvia se juró a si misma que si un día volvía a enamorarse y era traicionada, seria la ultima vez, ya no necesitaría de otra para saber que ella no estaba destinada a ser amada. _

_Volviendo otra vez a la situación actual de Juvia _

Recordar ese suceso provocaba en Juvia una amargura indescriptible, había sido usada, que torpe se sentía. Los hombres siempre se aprovechaban de ella, cuando ya conseguían lo que querían o por el contrario, cuando veían que no lo lograrían la desechaban como si no tuviera sentimientos ¡Por dios! Si era ultra sentimental.

Ahora que era la tercera vez que padecía un desamor, se daba cuenta que le dolía mas que las dos veces anteriores ¿A que se debía? La respuesta era simple y directa: A nadie había amado más que a Gray, en el Fullbuster había encontrado a un hombre diferente, uno que daba todo por sus amigos, noble y de buenas intenciones, pero sobre todo que no era un insensible como los otros novios que tuvo.

-Sniff ¿Cómo es posible que Gray le hiciera algo tan cruel a Juvia?- se preguntó sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz. La desafortunada chica estaba conmocionada, se le hacia tan irreal que de un momento para otro su mundo de felicidad se viniera abajo, no quería creerlo, no quería aceptarlo, pero de cualquier forma la verdad era la verdad; Gray había jugado con sus sentimientos.

¿Pero como? En serio ¿¡Como podía ser! Cuando Gray la abrazaba, cuando iban de las manos, cuando le hablaba, cuando salía con ella, cuando la miraba, juraría que sentía su amor verdadero, el cariño que le tenía ¿En serio era un insensible? Quisiera que no fuera verdad, pero lo era…si, no, ¡Si! ¡No! ¡Que Sí! Por mas fantasiosa que fuera, aferrarse no haría nada –"_Juvia se debe de rendirse y aceptarlo_"-.

En ese momento la garganta se le cerró, tragó saliva pero no le sirvió de mucho, entonces llevó su mano al cuello y se tocó con la punta de los dedos, lo que sintió no fue su piel sino la pieza de joyería que portaba, la gargantilla de cristal en forma de corazón bordado en plata, nadamas y nadamenos que la costosa joya que Gray le había regalado con mucho sacrificio. Se quitó la gargantilla y la observó, la consideraba muy hermosa y aun mas valiosa por que se suponía que era una prueba de los sentimientos de Gray a ella, solo recordar el momento en que el chico se la compró y se la colocó en el cuello con delicadeza le hacia experimentar una calidez en su interior, ni Sugarboy ni Johnny habían hecho algo tan significativo y tierno por ella -"_Gray_"-.

-Juvia- le llamó la voz de Gray, casi como si lo hubiera invocado al pensar en él. Juvia volteó hacia atrás y vio como el Fullbuster se acercaba lentamente con el cansancio reflejado en su caminar, era obvio que había estado buscándola. El joven de cabello negro y mirada triste fijó su atención en la gargantilla que sujetaba Juvia –Recuerdo como quería ir a un concierto de esos que solo se dan una vez en la vida, había ahorrado por muchos meses esperando ese momento, estaba convencido de que no cedería ante la tentación de gastarlo. Pero lo hice y al hacerlo no sentí ni el mas mínimo arrepentimiento ¿Tienes idea de por que? por que lo invertí en lo mas valioso que tenia, en la razón y la ilusión de mi vida… en mi dulce muñeca blanca… en ti-.

Juvia se quedó sin reacción alguna más que sus ojerosos parpados abiertos, tener a Gray frente a ella ahora era sinónimo de tristeza.

Gray se apoyó con ambos brazos en las paredes de concreto, sus ojos no eran capaces de postrarse en su chica, no era digno de hacerlo –No se como pude hacerte algo así- se expresó con una voz áspera pero cubierta de dolor y arrepentimiento –Mi muñequita, yo no sabía, yo no… - no pudo hablar mas, aguantarse tantos sentimientos le cobraron factura y le robaron momentáneamente su capacidad de hablar, estaba frustrado consigo mismo y pensar en el dolor de Juvia era su dolor también.

Juvia era una experta en ver los sentimientos de los demás, como había quedado demostrado cuando se dio cuenta del dilema emocional de Leo. Y justo ahora en estos momentos percibía que Gray no estaba fingiendo, percibía que lo que decía lo estaba haciendo de todo corazón. Que confusa se sentía, como que Gray no era insensible como sus ex novios.

Gray no quería perderla, sino enmendar sus errores y dar de sí hasta curarla y hacerla aun mas feliz. Juvia quería dejar se sufrir y estaba convencida de que no amaría jamás ¿A que llevaría este angustioso encuentro?

* * *

_Mientras en la estación de tren del oeste_

Loki miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a Lucy entre las multitudes, pero no lograba dar con ella. En vista de su situación decidió a ir a preguntarle a uno de los trabajadores –Disculpe ¿Cuándo es la salida del tren?-.

-Acaba de partir hace ya varios minutos rumbo a la estación norte-

-Gracias- Loki se dio la vuelta y entonces recordó algo –"_El tren para salir de Magnolia se mueve en dirección de las manecillas del reloj, por eso va a la estación norte, entonces hará una parada allí y luego una final en la estación este, de allí ya partiría afuera de la ciudad ¡Rayos!_"- el de lentes amarillos sacó su teléfono y empezó a marcar el numero de la persona que seguramente ya estaría llegando a la estación norte –Lisanna, soy Leo-.

* * *

_En la estación norte_

Lisanna bajaba del autobús, ahora tenía frente a ella la estación de tren –Bien, espero y logre encontrarla- En eso sonó su teléfono y contestó -¿Bueno?-

-_Soy Leo ¿Ya llegaste a tu destino?_-

-Justo ahora acabo de bajar del autobús, menos mal que esa parte de mi memoria aun resultó intacta-

-_Excelente. Oye, yo ya llegué hace rato a la estación oeste y me encontré con que el tren ya había partido, así que si es que Lucy subió allí, debe de dirigirse hacia la estación norte. El tren hará una parada allí y luego partirá a la estación este_- Leo pausó y luego finalizó su explicación –_Esa es la ultima parada antes de que parta a Onibus town_-.

Lisanna se despertó y su voz se tensó –Entonces nos quedan máximo dos oportunidades para dar con ella. Gracias por la información, veré que puedo hacer-.

Colgó y entonces empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la estación, en su mente no había lugar para rendirse iba ayudar a Natsu. A paso rápido entró a la construcción y rápidamente se encontró con que estaba repleta de gente, la mayoría de ellas de pie y caminando por las instalaciones -"_No_ _debería de haber tantas personas moviéndose tan apresuradas_"-

Inspeccionó sus alrededores y a las personas que tenía cercas, la mayoría seguía la misma dirección; al frente. Agudizó la vista al frente y se dio cuenta de por que se comportaban así ¡El tren ya estaba apunto de partir! La adrenalina se le subió a la sangre cuando por los altavoces localizados en toda la estación, se escuchó el temido anuncio:

"Queda un minuto para qué el tren parta rumbo a la estación este, favor de abordar".

Lisanna sacudió la cabeza, esto era grave, ni siquiera tenia tiempo de ir a comprar un boleto, además no sabia si Lucy iba a subir o ya iba a bordo, pero recalcando de nuevo, no era tiempo de quedarse a pensar, en lugar de ello era para actuar de inmediato. Infló sus pulmones de aire y empezó a caminar aun mas rápido que antes, fijando sus ojos azules en todo tipo de direcciones –"_Cabellera rubia, solo tengo que encontrar una rubia_"- se decía en su interior, pronto se encontró dando con niños rubios, hombres comerciantes rubios, señoras obesas rubias, pero desafortunadamente ninguna muchacha con esas características. El tiempo iba avanzando, era ahora o nunca –"_Me voy a meter al tren improvisadamente, seguro que ella ya está dentro_"-.

La hoy intrépida albina se dirigió al tren, allí había un enorme montón de personas abordando lentamente, si que eran desordenados, incluso a pesar de que el empleado del tren les decía que se organizaran, algunos no hacían caso, abrirse espacio de veras que sería complicado –Con su permiso, tengo prisa, disculpe- le decía a las personas mientras avanzaba entre ellas con dificultades, claro que a muchos les molestaba y le gritaban que hiciera fila. Avanzó unos cinco metros y fue cuando sus ojos se tornaron brillosos, la estaba viendo entre el montón que se disponía a subir.

Lucy ya estaba muy cerca de abordar el tren, la gente de atrás la empujaba y su tardanza no era totalmente debido al congestionamiento de los que serian pasajeros sino a que muy dentro de si, existía un cierto arrepentimiento por lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de decirse a si misma que había que ser fuerte y decidida, aun no era capaz de sacarse el encanto de Magnolia y de sus habitantes. Sopló con pesar y se resignó a no voltear mas atrás, curiosamente un par de segundos después, cuando ya estaba a escasos tres metros de entrar, volteó al escuchar que alguien le llamaba.

Lisanna agitaba las manos y le gritaba -¡Lucy, hey acá!-.

-"_Es Lisanna ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?_"- cuestionó Lucy impactada de encontrársela. La Heartphilia no pudo quedarse quieta por mucho, la gente de detrás empezó a empujar con más violencia.

La hermana menor de Mirajane se frustró cuando empezó a perder a su objetivo – ¡Lucy detente, no hagas esto!- le gritó muy acelerada.

-¡Apúrate güera!- exclamó un sujeto ya desesperado, pronto se le unieron algunos mas, presionando a Lucy para que entrara.

Lisanna agarró aire y exclamó con potencia –Lo que viste en el convivio no es lo que crees, Natsu te…-

Lucy ya no alcanzó a escuchar la última palabra, por que fue obligada a abordar el tren. Lisanna corrió mientras los últimos pasajeros, pero ya para cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el último hombre subió y un instante después, la puerta corrediza se cerró.

-Llegué muy tarde, no pude terminar el malentendido, ahora solo queda una ultima parada antes de que se vaya para siempre. Ah, aun queda Natsu ¡El es el único que alcanza a detenerla ahora!- La albina sacó su teléfono y empezó a buscar el número del salamander, las circunstancias dictaban que ahora solo dependía de el.

* * *

_Pasando a con Natsu_

Natsu se detenía en una esquina de una manzana, para tomar aire -Todavía me falta mucho, uf esto de andar siempre a pie es cansado, pero debo lograrlo-

Su teléfono celular entonces empezó a sonar, contestó con voz natural –Bueno, como van las cosas Lisanna-

Contrario a Natsu, Lisanna hablaba apresurada-_Natsu, tienes que llegar, justo ahorita en la estación norte vi a Lucy abordar el tren_-.

La cara de Natsu empezó a perder color y forma de hablar se volvió insegura y temerosa-¿Q-que? ¿Tan p-pronto?-.

-_El tren hará una ultima parada en la estación este, solo tu alcanzas a llegar a tiempo_-

Natsu no contestó, por que su mente inquieta se quedó trabajando –"_Entonces si no llego la perderé para siempre, tengo que hablar cara a cara con ella, es la única manera de arreglar todo ¡Maldición! ¿Y si no llego?_"-.

-_Natsu ¿Me estas poniendo atención? Di algo_-

Natsu cobró valor y confianza, no era el tiempo de ponerse a dudar -Aye, ya entiendo lo que hay que hacer. Lisanna gracias por haberme ayudado tanto con tu apoyo y tu plan, el cual aun pienso improvisarlo en practica, ahora es el momento de hacer esto solo. Te pido que le avises a Loki que ya no se apure. Regresen los dos y espérenme, que regresaré con Lucy me cueste lo que me cueste-.

-_Si esa es tu decisión, confiaremos en ti. Suerte_-.

Lisanna colgó. Natsu guardó su teléfono y observó a distancia, aun le faltaba bastante trayecto para llegar a la estación, el tren era rápido y no tardaría en llegar. Necesitaba aumentar su velocidad, ahora si estaba sintiendo la angustia, era ahora o nunca, si fallaba ya no la volvería a ver jamás – ¿Como le hago?-.

En ese momento, una voz femenina le llamó por la espalda, se escuchaba molesta -¿Hacer que? ¿Mas maldades como las que le hiciste a Lucy?-.

-¡Cana!- Natsu reconoció esa manera de hablar tan autoritativa y maleducada, se volteó y se encontró con que su compañera estaba viéndolo enojada y con las manos en la cintura.

-No sabes ni que decir, eh desgraciado. En serio que te pasaste, en el convivio del gran Laxus, Lucy estaba dispuesta a pelear por tí, a platicar las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo, pero saliste con que ya andabas con otra. Eres una peste- le dijo con indignación.

-¿En serio estas diciendo la verdad? Lucy, quería arreglarse conmigo- repitió Natsu totalmente sorprendido, en ese momento se sintió revitalizado y una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro.

-Y todavía te ríes, te he perdido el respeto, no se ni como llegué a salir un día contigo- se expresó Cana, en eso se paró un autobús a un lado de ellos –Bueno, me voy que quiero llegar pronto a mi casa. Espero y un día aprendas a Laxus- le dijo para luego ir a subirse al transporte publico.

Lo que sentía Natsu era agradable, saber que siempre había tenido una oportunidad era motivador -¡Definitivamente voy a recuperar a Lucy!- gritó al aire, ahora con nueva actitud y confianza en si mismo –Debo de apresurarme para llegar pronto-

Observó el camión en el que se había ido Cana, avanzaba rápido, luego cambiando su mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle se percató de que estaba un camión que precisamente iría a la estación de tren este –"_Eh, ya encontré la manera, voy a sufrirla pero si es por Lucy aguantaré lo que sea_"-.

Corrió hacia el camión y subió apresurado, entonces sacó unos billetes (de hecho todos los que traía en su cartera) y se los dio al camionero.

-Oiga, el costo son tres monedas, no traigo cambio para todos esos billetes-.

-Le daré todos estos billetes si hace lo que le digo-

El camionero contó el efectivo y sus ojos tomaron forma de signo de dólar, con ese dinero ya habría hecho el día –Dígame que quiere-.

-Lléveme a la estación de tren a toda velocidad, no se detenga y finalmente cuando llegue necesito que me aviente hacia afuera como si fuera un trapo- explicó el Dragneel.

-Eso es demasiado rudo-.

-No importa, ya verá por que se lo digo, solo hágalo- le apuró Natsu.

El hombre asintió y entonces pisó el acelerador, Natsu automáticamente cayó al suelo mareado y con ganas de vomitar; esa era la razón por laque debía de ser lanzado hacia afuera al llegar a la estación. El tiempo era cada vez más escaso.

* * *

_Algunos minutos antes, con Gray y Juvia_

Juvia no le quitaba el ojo a la valiosa gargantilla, su silencio era una prueba clara de cuan triste se encontraba, no podía evitarlo, aunque Gray pareciera diferente a los demás chicos que había conocido eso no borraba lo que padecían su sentimientos.

Que Juvia no dijera ni una sola palabra era un tormento para Gray, aun cuando según el estaba psicológicamente preparado para enfrentar la posibilidad que hoy vivía. Estaba inseguro, hoy en la mañana había perdido su escultura de hielo y con eso había muerto su gran plan para confesársele, ahora lo único que le quedaba era hablar con el corazón y ser directo, pero suave, comprensivo, pero decidido -Juvia, se que no tengo excusa, lo que hice estuvo muy mal, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Te quiero más que a nadie, me interesas y me duele lo que te hice-.

La Loxar alzó la joya y al fin rompió el hielo -¿Recuerda cuando Juvia le dijo que representaba esta gargantilla?-.

Gray cerró los ojos con fuerza y tuvo que decirlo con pesar-Que ese corazón era como el tuyo-.

-Frágil como el cristal- completó Juvia la frase apretando en puño la pieza de joyería -¿Por qué no tomó en cuenta los sentimientos de Juvia? Pasé por mucho dolor y engaños, estaba apunto de rendirme en el amor cuando lo conocí a usted. Juvia creyó que al fin un chico entendería sus sentimientos-.

Juvia se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y Gray lo notó, por lo que fue a sentarse a un lado de ella, aunque mantuvo una distancia considerable, sabiendo que su presencia ya no era buena para ella –La culpa me comía a cada momento, por eso me distancie de ti, quería hacerte feliz, pero con la mancha de mi error encima era imposible, quería confesarte, pero no lo podía hacer-.

-Entonces usted estaba a la fuerza con Juvia, por compasión y no por amor, por eso no tenía la confianza para decírmelo. Juvia nunca le importó- concluyó Juvia aceleradamente.

-Todo lo contrario, me importabas tanto que no sabia como decírtelo, por que sabia que tus sentimientos son frágiles. Si te perdía no me lo perdonaría ya no tendría a nadie mas a quien dar de mí, solo por ti he sentido algo tan intenso. Te conozco, entiendo tus sentimientos y que eres única, durante el tiempo que llevamos saliendo he ido descubriendo más y más la noble persona que eres, Juvia en serio lamento y estoy muy arrepentido de haber jugado contigo- dijo Gray viéndola a la cara.

Juvia veía a través de su novio, definitivamente no estaba mintiendo, era sincero.

Gray se encorvó y dijo directo –No te estoy ocultando nada, todo lo que te digo es de corazón. Admito que fui un tonto, que me acobardé cuando vi que a Natsu le fue mal con su confesión, que cedí a la mentira de Evergreen, cuando debí de haberte dicho antes de dejar pasar tiempo, incluso hasta fallé cuando te hice preocuparte, por que no lo merezco, en realidad no merezco a una mujer tan buena como tú- el Fullbuster alzó la cabeza y pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos, limpiándose las lagrimas que inevitablemente habían brotado por la lastima que le daba ella y la impotencia de él por quitarle ese dolor –Juvia, no puedo mas, soy hielo, pero así como el hielo no existe si no hay agua en primer lugar, así no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi agua, mi motivo y mi vida, quiero ser el hombre que saque todas las malas experiencias de tu vida y las reemplace por felicidad, quiero hacer que tu corazón deje de ser de cristal y llegue a ser como el diamante- Gray se acercó un poco y tomó con delicadeza la mano de Juvia en laque estaba la gargantilla y al fin soltó lo que había querido decir desde un principio –Juvia, amor de mi vida, por favor, perdóname-.

-"_Amor de su vida ¿Gray quiere a Juvia? ¿De verdad? Pero Juvia se siente muy mal, no sabe como enfrentar esto_- la Loxar había sufrido un duro golpe emocional, difícil de asimilar para alguien tan sensible y antes maltratada como ella. Pero Gray…de verdad parecía estar muy arrepentido y mas importante, con sus palabras y actitud mostraba como que si la quería de verdad, de hecho cuando salían ella sentía el cariño de él. Pero una cosa es perdonar y la otra es olvidar y siendo sincera consigo misma, no estaba segura de si podría amar, no después de que esta era la tercera vez en que un hombre la decepcionada.

Recordó las palabras de Gajeel:

"Para ser feliz con alguien, tienes que aprender a apreciar sus virtudes pero más importante aún, soportar sus errores y defectos. Si eres capaz de eso, entonces puedes estar segura de que tu amor es real, incondicional y puro".

Ella había amado a Gray ¿verdad? El estaba arrepentido de corazón ¿verdad? Entonces quizás debería de darle una oportunidad, pero ¿Y si volvía a sufrir? Ahora estaba sufriendo y no se le quitaba el dolor, solo lo haría si olvidaba todo y empezaba de cero, pero no sabía si era capaz, ya era demasiado, pero ella ama a Gray ¿O no? oh no, si se lo estaba preguntando es que no estaba segura ¡Oh la confusión! Tanta mezcla de sentimientos y emociones difíciles de asimilar, el corazón de Juvia no podía más.

Gray se quedó esperando respuesta, Juvia estaba dudando y eso no eran bueno. Se había metido en un problemón, la culpa era de el y estaba dispuesto a cargar con lo que fuera, si tan solo pudiera hacer que ese dolor se fuera de ella y se transmitiera a él, su amada no merecía pasar por esto, el quería y creía ser capaz de borrar ese dolor, pero la decisión final de Juvia.

La voz de la Loxar se volvió temblorosa y sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza, el corazón le latía muy rápido, era el momento de la respuesta –Juvia…-

Gray empezó a sentir miedo, uno mayor al que se había enfrentando antes, en este momento podía perder a Juvia, quizás para siempre. No quería, no había otra como Juvia, era única y era la única que lo había logrado atrapar con su personalidad.

Juvia liberó su mano de la de Gray dejando la joya en la mano de él, relajó los hombros y bajó la cabeza -Juvia necesita…tiempo-

Gray se quedó tieso e incluso tuvo dificultad para hablar, por lo que de sus labios solo salió una palabra -J-Juvia-.

Juvia se tapó la cara con ambas manos y habló con una voz un tanto llorosa –Juvia ya no está segura de seguir con esto, lo siento-.

-No, Juvia… dame otra oportunidad, yo te quiero mucho, quiero un futuro con nosotros juntos, puedo borrar lo que pasó- suplicó Gray acercándose a ella, pero como ni lo volteaba a ver, se sintió aun mas dolido –Por favor, no quiero que esto quede así, no puedo soportar que quedes así-.

Juvia se hizo a un lado y entonces se levantó de su lugar –Juvia ya ha sufrido mucho con el amor, quizás Juvia es de esas que nacieron para amar, pero no para ser amadas-se resignó la Loxar empezando a caminar.

-No digas eso, no es verdad ¡Te amo con todo! ¡Ser tu novio lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida!- exclamó Gray, pero la chica no volteaba, solo avanzándose alejándose mas y mas de él -¡Juviaaaaaaa!-.

Juvia experimentaba una sensación muy desagradable en el pecho, si se creía que Gray estaba sufriendo y arrepentido, pero ese no era el asunto, era que ella se sentía desesperanzada y lo peor, no tenía la voluntad para perdonarlo, su pasado no la dejaba y esto la confundía –"_Levi dijo que si una esta dispuesta a soportar sus defectos y perdonar sus errores, entonces el amor es genuino ¿Entonces Juvia no amó de verdad?_"- pensaba mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos, con la autoestima destruida, se perdió en el horizonte.

Gray golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y entonces al fin dejó salir lo que se había esforzado por suprimir; las lagrimas –"_Que he hecho, mi sensible Juvia_"-.

* * *

_Unos quince minutos después en la estación de tren del este._

-Agh- Natsu estaba tirado en el asiento del copiloto, morado de la cara y con unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. El camión acababa de detenerse en su destino, pero se había movido con tanta rapidez que había dejado al Dragneel todo mareado. Esforzándose por voltear a ver –A-aviénteme d-de aquí, blurp-

-No quisiera hacer esto, pero bueno- se resignó el camionero, agarró a Natsu de la camisa y lo sacó del camión.

En cuanto tocó tierra, el pelirosado se recuperó de golpe – ¡Sobreviví! Gracias por todo- le dijo al camionero, para luego salir corriendo adentro de la estación. En cuanto entró se topó con que el tren venía llegando, frenando para acomodarse en posición de espera. Los altavoces de la sala de espera lo confirmaron:

"Cinco minutos de parada, todos los pasajeros que abordaran rumbo a Onibus Town vayan preparando sus pertenecías y formando una fila ordenada"

-Justo a tiempo, ahora solo tengo que comprar un boleto y entrar adentro- habló confiado y con una actitud positiva, producto de la esperanza que las palabras de Cana le habían brindado. No obstante, al buscar en su cartera se llevó una desagradable sorpresa –Ah, le di todo lo que traía al conductor del autobús, hehe, no tengo dinero, creo que tendré que volverme villano por hoy- se dijo a si mismo, entonces fijó toda su atención en el tren –Primero debo de investigar en que vagón se encuentra Lucy-.

* * *

_Dentro del tren, en el quinto vagón_

Lucy aun mantenía la cabeza baja, desanimada, nerviosa e incluso un poco dudosa, conforme el tiempo transcurría su mente se iba llenando de pensamientos de todo tipo; reflexionaba sobre como le haría para empezar una nueva vida, también sobre como afrontar a su estricto padre y la cuestión mas difícil de todas; como olvidar todo lo que significaba Magnolia para ella, después de todo era aquí donde había vivido mas feliz. La presión en su cabeza aumentaba a un ritmo acelerado, en menos de cinco minutos se iría para siempre. Ella se decía a si misma que debía de ser fuerte y decidida, pero su mas profundo subconsciente le rogaba que reconsiderara y aprovechara esta ultima oportunidad de abandonar el vehículo. Además en su mente seguían frescas las palabras de Mystogan.:

"Los amigos son capaces de ayudarte a tener una visión total de las cosas, ellos pueden y quieren ayudarte a cargar con el peso que te está destrozando… rodéate de tus amigos y todo el dolor se irá. Si te vas nunca desaparecerá"

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos ¿Qué tal si Mystogan tenía la razón? Personalmente no podía negar que su decisión de marcharse había sido acelerada, pero la consideraba justificada, cualquier mujer tras ser severamente maltratada tanto por el hombre al que mas quiere en la vida, querría no verlo nunca jamás –"_Loki y Mystogan quisieron ayudarme, me dijeron cosas que son muy lógicas, pero es más lógico que Natsu haya regresado con Lisanna, a ella la quiere y a mí no_"- se resignó borrando forzosamente todas las dudas de su corazón.

Sin que la Heartphilia se diera cuenta, Natsu estaba pegado a la ventanilla localizada a un lado de ella, contemplando su desconsuelo.

* * *

_Afuera del vagón _

Natsu se despegó de la ventanilla –"_Lucy se ve muy deprimida, quizás no esta tan segura de querer irse_"- razonó para si mismo. A continuación entró en acción, se retiró y observó el segundo vagón, en ese era en el que estaba la entrada de pasajeros y era resguardado por un sujeto en sus veintes, que andaba uniformado, debería de engañarlo para poder entrar. Natsu afinó sus sentidos y puso a trabajar su cerebro, debía de haber una manera de hacerlo descuidar su puesto ¡Ajá! Examinándolo bien se podía notar que distraídamente estaba con la mirada puesta siempre al frente y a la distancia, lo que estaba viendo tan embobado era un puesto de dulces, no… esperen, no era el puesto de dulces en sí, en lugar de ello era a la joven que trabajaba en dicho local, una atractiva joven de unos veinte años –"_Jeje ya cayó_"-

El salamander dirigió su paso hacia el hombre, tratando de ser natural y no levantar sospechas –Hola, como le va el día- saludo al portero con gran calma.

-Eh, ah disculpe joven, no lo escuché ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó el distraído joven.

-Es linda- le dijo Natsu observando hacia donde el guardia andaba viendo, este como que no entendió la indirecta, por lo que Natsu le señaló a la vendedora -Ella- el hombre se sonrojó y entonces Natsu utilizó el viejo truco de su gato parlante – ¡Le gustaaaa!-

-Uh, bueno, yo… pues si- admitió sobándose la nuca, luego sonrió al contemplar a la mujer –Su nombre es Lulú, desde hace seis meses que trabaja en ese puesto, cada vez que llego a esta estación no puedo evitar verla y pensar en ella, como quisiera hablarle-.

-"_Su trabajo no lo deja, justo lo que necesito_"- Natsu se aguanto las ganas de sonreír maliciosamente, aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de sus palabras –Ande inténtelo, quizás y se la consigue-.

-No creo, ella es muy bonita para mí- se resignó casi al instante.

-Ande, el físico no importa- le animó Natsu, entonces sacó de su billetera las fotos de Lisanna y Lucy –Mire, esta es la que fue la chica de mi infancia y esta rubia es mi novia, las dos son atractivas. Ahora míreme a mi, guapo no estoy-.

-Oh, es verdad, las dos son muy bonitas para ti, sin ofender-

-Pues ahí está la prueba, inténtelo, usted es un hombre amable y con eso basta. Vamos no deje que pase el tiempo, uno nunca sabe lo que depara el futuro-.

El guardia tragó saliva y admitió que era cierto, luego dio un paso al frente -¡Es verdad! Voy a intentarlo, no quiero arrepentimientos. Muchas gracias chico pelirosa, me has hecho tomar la mejor decisión de mi vida- dijo para luego abandonar su posición e ir a la dulcería.

Natsu esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente y entonces entró al tren como si nada, con el objetivo muy claro en su mente –"_Infiltración terminada, ahora solo debo de llegar a Lucy antes de que el tren empiece a avanzar. Lucy espérame, te quiero de vuelta a Fairy Tail y a mi lado"_- .

* * *

_En casa de Erza_

Erza se asomaba hacia afuera muy pensativa, Max fisgoneaba la casa de Erza recuperándose con solo husmear y buscar chismes, Tono y Laki seguían tranquilos en el sofá mientras que Jellal llamaba por teléfono.

-Ultear te lo pido de favor, anda no seas así, mmh no…si te creo, está bien- terminó de llamar el del consejo y entonces colgó, luego volteó a ver a la Scarlet –Las cosas no están yendo muy bien en el consejo y al parecer Ultear anda muy ocupada para ablandar a los mayores para que nos den una oportunidad más-.

-Jellal, por la manera en que hablas pareciera que te sientes que perteneces FairyTail- le respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno, en realidad no estaría nada mal, estaríamos mas tiempo juntos, allí no hay tantas presiones, tantos conflictos…bueno, aunque justo ahora es la excepción-

-Pues cásese con Erza y vengase para Fairy Tail, el consejo escolar es un asco- aconsejó el entrometido Max provocando que la pareja se apenara un tantito –Eh perdón- se disculpó al darse cuenta de que se estaba pasando de metiche.

Erza supero la pena rápido, debido a que ya se tenia la suficiente confianza con Jellal como para no avergonzarse de la relación de ambos -Je, no se si ya lo sabías, pero desde el incidente con Phantom Lord está vacante el puesto de profesor de historia, por si te interesa-.

-Historia no es mi fuerte, pero sería genial. Pero para tener una posibilidad de hacerlo tenemos que asegurarnos de que Makarov siga siendo el director, por que las opciones que el consejo ha elegido para sustituirlo no son nada buenas- explicó el Fernandes.

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-Pues por donde empiezo, una opción es un joven muy respetable, su nombre es Lahar, el problema es que es muy pero muy estricto, también han pensado en contactar al antiguo director de Fairy Tail, Purehito, aunque supuestamente anda en un tal proyecto "Heart", finamente está la opción de que Fairy Tail se incorpore a Era High School; la preparatoria oficial del consejo-.

El disgusto de la prefecta de Fairy Tail se hizo presente en su faz –No aceptaré eso, voy a detener la amenaza- Erza pausó y relajó su cuerpo –Con la ayuda de mis amigos-.

Jellal se alegró –Eso es Erza, seguro que con la unión se hace la fuerza-.

-Mañana será el día en que Laxus aprenderá a valorar al Instituto Fairy Tail. Tenemos que planear bien como enfrentaremos a todos sus aliados, pero por hoy hay algo que debo hacer cuanto antes, mis amigos van primero- habló la pelirroja mu y pensativa, meditando sobre la situación de una persona en particular –"_Lucy, no te vas a ir de Fairy Tail, eres una gran persona, me ayudaste a animarme con Jellal, ahora quiero devolverte el favor_"-.

* * *

_Regresando precisamente al tren donde viajaba la Heartphilia_

Natsu estaba a solo abrir una puerta mas para entrar al vagón donde estaba Lucy, su sudorosa mano estaba casi sobre la perilla, ahora era cuando, pero no entraba por que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el miedo no lo dejaba –"_Ahora debo hacer como me dijo Lisanna, pero ¿Y si Lucy no acepta regresar? ¿Y si le causo mas penas?_"-.

Los pasajeros lo observaban extrañados, pero ninguno le dirigía la palabra, hasta que una niña vestida de vaquera se le acercó corriendo – ¡Oye, tu no estás bien!-

-No te equivocas, es que yo soy muy atrabancado y eso a veces me echa a perder las cosas, pero hoy no puedo fallar, por que he venido aquí la mujer que amo- admitió Natsu.

-¡Eso es muy lindo!- exclamó la niña.

Los pasajeros se empezaron a emocionar, no así un par de sujetos que se acercaron a la pequeña, ambos eran de la edad de Natsu, pero estos destacaban mucho por su apariencia; uno era de cabello negro con un mechón blanco, tenia las cejas depiladas en forma de flecha y parecía estar muy contento, su vestimenta era una larga túnica y unos cuernos en su cabeza. El segundo era alto, rubio, de rostro un poco cuadrado, expresión confiada y largas patillas, este vestía con una armadura rosa hecha de materiales baratos, una capa negra y una espada de aluminio, si que eran raros.

-Coco, ya deja de hablar con extraños, eso no es genial- le dijo el de cabello negro a la niña.

El rubio añadió con un tono afeminado –Mmh, guarda tu emoción para la convención, vamos a arrastrar con la categoría de Cosplay-.

-Hughes, Sugarboy, no sean insensibles, tenemos que ayudar a este pobre chico- defendió la niña cuyo nombre era Coco –Joven, si hay algo en que te podamos ayudar dilo-.

Natsu se quedó pensando en unos segundos – ¡Eso es! Cejas de flecha, préstame tus cuernos y tu el afeminado, necesito tu capa- dijo para luego tomar las ropas mencionadas.

-¡Oye, arruinas nuestros cosplays!- se quejaron Hughes y Sugarboy.

Natsu ahora fue con un hombre bajito y calvo el cual vestía elegantemente y llevaba un portafolio metálico –Préstame tu portafolio, si quieres vacíalo, solo me importa que se vea-.

-Oye yo no dije que te iba a ayudar- renegó el hombre, pero al ver la cara suplicante de Coco, cedió.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó Coco a Natsu quien se estaba poniendo la capa y los cuernos.

-Tu pistola de juguete me ayudaría a hacerlo todo mas real- respondió Natsu. cuando al fin estuvo listo se acercó a la puerta con confianza –Gracias, no los conozco pero en serio que me han alivianado ¡Allá voy!-.

En cuanto Natsu entró, los dos otakus empezaron a refunfuñar

-¡Ash pero que pesado, o sea me cayó súper mal!- exclamó Hughes haciendo un berrinche.

-Mmh concuerdo, además parecía un vago sin estilo, debería aprender de mí, el maestro del fashion- se expresó Sugarboy mientras observaba su rostro en un espejo de mano.

Coco los corrigió con suavidad -Vamos chicos, no sean egoístas, hay que hacer cosas buenas por los demás-.

El anciano gruñó y se levantó de su lugar –Tengo una llamada importante, ya siéntense chavales- les dijo para luego irse a una orilla del tren, allí sacó su celular y se comunicó –Hola, mi nombre es Byro, un pasajero, les quiero comunicar sobre un muchacho intruso-.

* * *

_En el quinto vagón_

-¡Jajaja, voy a volar este tren!- exclamaba Natsu mientras alzaba las manos, ponía cara de loco y reía maniacamente – ¡Yo el gran demon lord Natsu los mandaré a todos a la tumba jajaja! -.

Todo mundo fue tomado por sorpresa con la aparición del chico de cabello rosa, pero mas que todos Lucy, quien lo reconoció al instante, entrando en shock y quedándose sumamente perturbada con su aparición, el siempre era impredecible, pero esto ya era mucho –Natsu…pero, como ¿porque?-.

Natsu atracó la puerta por laque entró, se dio la vuelta, miró a los pasajeros y se relamió los labios –Todos vamos a morir, será tan divertido hacer explotar esto-dijo alzando el portafolio.

-¡Un terrorista extremista!- gritaron algunos de los presentes cayendo en el juego del Dragneel.

Un chico obeso que estaba sentado cercas de Lucy y que no le había quitado el ojo a ella desde que había entrado, se quiso hacer el valiente para impresionarla –Deja de jugar muchacho, eres una farsa-.

-¡Calla bola de grasa!- le insultó Natsu poniendo una cara que daba miedo y sacando su pistola de juguete.

Muchas mujeres gritaron al ver que estaba armado y el obeso empezó a temblar – ¡Oh dios, va en serio!-.

-Jeje esto saldrá en las noticias de todo el mundo, el gobierno aprenderá a respetar a mi país- dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos, pero entonces volteó a ver a Lucy y habló en voz alta –Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, jeje creo que estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida si se largan de aquí y me dejan secuestrar a esa preciosidad-.

-"_Natsu, no comprendo de que se trata esto_"- pensaba Lucy sin poder siquiera expresarse oralmente, no lograba entender cuales eran los motivos de Natsu, aunque era claro que quería estar con ella a solas.

-¡Lo sentimos rubia, perdónanos pero no queremos morir!- se disculpó el gordito con Lucy, para luego salir huyendo rumbo al sexto y ultimo vagón. Pronto el resto de los pasajeros del vagón hicieron lo mismo, hasta que solo quedaron Natsu y Lucy solos.

Natsu se quitó los cuernos y la capa y los aventó al suelo, ahora estaba a solas, ideal para platicar y explicar todo con claridad. Le sonrió, pero Lucy volteó a un lado, evitando verlo a los ojos, demostrando que su visita no le agradaba ni un tantito, no quería escucharlo. Entonces el chico se puso serio y dijo unas palabras –Hey domadora de animales ¿Estás bien?-.

Lo que pronunció el Dragneel parecería no tener sentido, cualquier persona se habría quedado confundida al escuchar eso, sin embargo ese no era el caso de Lucy, por que esas seis palabras tenían un significado memorable y muy especial para ella –"_Eso fue lo primero que él me dijo cuando nos conocimos…_"-.

_Hace mas de un año_

_Era nueva en Magnolia, no conocía la ciudad. Alejarme de papá no había sido cosa fácil y ahora llevar una vida independiente lo era aun más, estaba sola, no conocía a nadie y debía tomar una importantísima decisión ¿En que escuela cursaría mis estudios? Era momento de entrar a la preparatoria y aquí en Magnolia había muchas opciones; Phantom Lord, la prestigiosa Era High School, la preparatoria Royal Edolas, El bachillerato Blue Pegasus y el instituto Fairy Tail eran las que parecían ser buenas opciones._

_Me quité la mochila y empecé a esculcar, saqué un peluche Plue, mis llaves estelares, un látigo que Virgo me regaló como despedida hasta que finalmente di con un folleto informativo en el que venían las escuelas preparatorias locales._

_Guardé mis cosas de nuevo, olvidé cerrar bien mi mochila por lo que el látigo quedó un poco salido, pero poco me importó, yo quería decidirme de una vez. Haber, esa tal Era High School se veía bonita en la foto, pero se veía muy estricta y fría, Blue Pegasus…um esas fotos de sus estudiantes se veían muy dudosas, venían unos hombres muy afeminados y unas mujeres muy fresas, Fairy Tail ¡Genial! Por lo que decía el folleto, esa escuela parecía ser divertida, relajada y en sus fotos los estudiantes se veían gozosos -¡Ya decidí, entraré a Fairy Tail!-_

_De repente, un hombre de unos treinta años salió de entre unos arbustos – ¿Escuché acaso que dijiste Fairy Tail?-._

_-¡Kya!- grité asustada de que apareciera tan repentinamente – ¡Oiga casi me mata!- reclamé enseguida._

_-Perdón señorita. Pero que nos encontremos es su día de suerte, permítame presentarme, soy Bora, profesor de Fairy Tail-._

_-¿D-de Fairy Tail?- cuestioné mientras mis ojos destellaban._

_-Si tienes pensado estudiar en Fairy Tail entonces has tomado la mejor decisión de tu corta vida, el instituto es la escuela mas genial , divertida y educativa de Magnolia- dijo muy alegre, para luego endurecer su rostro –Pero entrar es muy pero muy difícil, solo el quince por ciento de los aspirantes aprueban, casi necesitas ser una genio para lograrlo-._

_Me desanimé, yo era estudiosa, pero estaba muy lejos de ser una genio –Ah ya veo, creo que tendré que contentarme con ser de Blue Pegasus o de Phantom Lord, gracias por todo-_

_Apenas me iba a marchar, cuando el hombre me sujetó de la muñeca – ¡Espera! Yo puedo hacer que entres, recuerda que yo trabajo allí- aseguró haciendo que la esperanza regresara a mí –Pero para que haga eso por ti, tendrás que salir conmigo-._

_Que decepción me llevé, eso era muy bajo –Sabe que, mejor no, si en Fairy Tail los profesores son como usted, entonces no pienso entrar- le rechacé, pero el me apretó con fuerza de la muñeca -¡Suélteme!-_

_-No quieres por las buenas, entonces vendrás conmigo a la fuerza ¡Tendremos una cita a la fuerza!- exclamó jalándome hacia él. Apenas iba a gritar, cuando pasó algo inexplicable, un chico cayó del cielo ¡Dije que un chico cayó del cielo, Kyaaa! El muchacho aterrizó sobre Bora, aplastándolo, obligándolo a soltarme y finalmente noqueándolo, por mi parte yo caí de sentón resultando casi ilesa._

_-¡Jugaste sucio, Gray!- gritó hacia arriba de un techo, por lo visto alguien lo había tirado de arriba. En fin, cuando vio lo que había provocado ni siquiera se sorprendió -¿Oigan por que están tirados?- preguntó como si no fuera lo obvio._

_Lo observé con cuidado, su mirada era juguetona pero salvaje, su cabello espigado rosado era de llamar la atención, aparte de que le gustaba mostrar sus brazos al usar camisa sin mangas. No contesté nada, no lograba asimilar como es que andaba tan despreocupado después de haber sido lanzado de un techo. El chico cogió un palo del suelo y empezó a picarle a Bora en la espalda con este, al ver que no reaccionaba suspiró y entonces me volteó a ver y me dirigió la palabra, la primera vez que nos hablamos –Hey domadora de animales ¿Estás bien?-._

_¿Domadora de animales? Tardé unos segundos en entender por que me llamaba así, pero al ver mi látigo en el suelo lo comprendí -Aye- respondí al fin._

_Se acercó a mí y me ofreció la mano –Venga, déjame ayudarte-._

_En cuanto me ayudó a ponerme de pie, le agradecí por su oportuna pero alocada inspiración –Supongo he de darte las gracias, ese maestro de Fairy Tail andaba de acosador, ya se me quitaron las ganas de entrar a esa escuela-._

_El se tomó unos instantes para procesar lo que le dije y entonces empezó a reír –Jaja, ese no es un maestro de Fairy Tail-._

_-¿Como? N-no me digas que tu estudias en Fairy Tail-_

_-Voy a entrar, pero mi amigo Gildartz ya me ha invitado adentro muchas veces, conozco a todos los maestros y ese sujeto que está dormido en el suelo no es mas que un impostor-._

_Me siguió sorprendiendo que aun no se diera cuenta de que el lo había desmayado, me quería reír, pero me aguanté las ganas -¡Ahhh me engañaron! Uy no puedo creérmelo, no se como hay gente tan maliciosa, solo estaba aprovechando la situación para conseguir lo que quería-._

_-Je hablas mucho, pero eres divertida, me caes bien. Puedo notar que no eres de aquí, por cierto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- se presentó muy alegre._

_-Lucy Heartphilia- respondí algo inhibida, ya me esperaba que al oír mi apellido me rechazara discriminando por ser "niña rica", ya me había pasado muchas veces y es que el negocio de mi papá era conocido en todo el continente._

_-Bien Lucy, pues déjame llevarte a que conozcas Fairy Tail, estaremos en el mismo grupo- me invitó muy extrovertido, tratándome con tal confianza que parecía como si ya me conociera de años, si que me dejó sin aliento su actitud y personalidad tan abierta y libre de prejuicios._

_-¿Qué no es difícil entrar allí? Ay, olvídalo, fue solo un engaño- le respondí sonriéndole, sintiéndome muy cómoda con su compañía. _

_Desde ese día en adelante nos empezamos a tratar tanto que en menos de dos meses ya éramos inseparables mejores amigos, esa manera en que nos llevábamos, su sonrisa, su actitud descuidada, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que empezara a enamorarme de él, Natsu Dragneel era único para mí. _

_De vuelta al presente_

_-"Natsu, no podré olvidar eso, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado"- _se decía Lucy a si misma en su interior, ahora si estaba viendo a Natsu a la cara.

Natsu agradeció mentalmente a Lisanna, a ella se le había ocurrido la idea de que hiciera recordar a Lucy los buenos tiempos, al fin había logrado que la rubia le prestara atención, con que se abriera un poquito le bastaba a el para intentar explicarse –Lucy, yo nunca he olvidado ese momento, me sentía solo, me la pasaba haciendo desastre, pero cuando te vi te me hiciste divertida, amable y por algún motivo desconocido me sentí a gusto contigo, nunca te lo decía, pero estaba tan feliz de tener alguien con quien platicar y compartir tiempo-.

-"_Natsu, detente_"-.

-Y hoy no siento eso por ti- dijo el Dragneel, pero antes de que Lucy sintiera el golpe, sorprendió al exclamar enérgicamente – ¡Lo que siento es mucho mas intenso y personal, tu no eres Lucy mi amiga, eres Lucy "mi Lucy"!-.

Lucy frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza-P-pero, pero ¿Cómo es que dices eso? Tú…-.

-Lucy te ruego que solo me des un par de minutos para explicarme, he venido hasta aquí por ti, quiero que sepas lo que es verdad y lo que no. Se que has pasado y que no tengo siquiera el derecho a estar aquí frente a ti, pero me humillo, me arrodillo solo por una oportunidad de que me escuches- pidió Natsu poniéndose de rodillas.

La Heartphilia estaba sumamente enredada, esto era un rompecabezas sin lógica -Natsu-.

Natsu la miró directamente a los ojos-Lucy antes que nada- El Dragneel se vio interrumpido con el sonido de las ruedas haciendo fricción con las vías, el tren empezaba a caminar justo ahora y su enfermedad del movimiento se presentaba, cayó sobre sus manos y el vértigo se apoderó de su cabeza –"_No ¡Ahora no! yo quiero hablar con Lucy _"-

* * *

_Un tantito antes, en la locomotora._

El tren era conducido por un matrimonio de ancianos, sus nombres eran Moka y Hilda, ambos con más de treinta años de experiencia en el manejo de trenes.

Hilda recibía el informe de Byro y no le estaba gustando lo que este decía –Está bien, detendremos a ese invasor-.

-Viejita, te ves molesta, no me digas que es… ¡la maldición de la luna!- exclamó Moka.

-Ay viejito, sigues traumado con la película de terror de "La isla Galuna". Lo que pasa es que tenemos un intruso en el tren y hay que detenerlo. Pon a andar el tren, yo me ajusticiaré a ese sin vergüenza- dijo Hilda tronándose los nudillos.

* * *

_Regresando a con Natsu y Lucy_

Natsu no lograba moverse, el movimiento era su peor enemigo y le drenaba todas las energías –"_No puedo dejarme vencer ¡No ahora que he venido por Lucy!_"- se motivó a si mismo, intentó levantarse pero no encontró las fuerzas –"¡_Maldición!_"- en cuestión de segundos recordó momentos que había vivido con Lucy; desde cuando la visitaba y se metía a su casa por la ventana, para encontrarla durmiendo plácidamente hasta cuando ella lo motivó a derrotar a Gajeel, eran tantas cosas que hacían de Lucy irremplazable para él, su valor superaba todo lo demás que había en su vida –"¡_No me voy a rendir!_"-.

Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio que Natsu se ponía de pie, venciendo con dificultades y mucho esfuerzo esa enfermedad que siempre lo aquejaba, esta era la primera vez que el lo lograba –"_Esto es muy importante para él, se está esmerando a lo mas que da_"-.

Natsu empezó a respirar agitadamente y se limpio el sudor de su frente, resistirse era mas desgastante que una pelea callejera –Lucy, lo que viste en el parque Rave, no es lo que crees, Lisanna y yo… somos solo amigos, de hecho ella quería decírtelo. Todo fue un truco de Laxus y yo como el tonto que soy caí, esa es la verdad de lo que sucedió- le reveló batallando hasta para hablar claramente.

Lucy seguía sin hablarle, pero en sus adentros andaba analizando todo -"_Lo que dijeron Loki y Mystogan concuerda con lo que está diciendo Natsu ¿Entonces es verdad?_"- la Heartphilia se estremeció al recordar unas palabras que Loki le había dicho hoy:

"Se muy bien que Natsu te ama, te quiere más que yo. Claro, se tardó en darse cuenta, pero su sentir es real. Lucy, tu eres lo mas preciado para Natsu en todo el mundo"

Lucy se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y es que también rememoró lo que Lisanna le dijo cuando desesperadamente buscaba detenerla: "Lo que viste en el convivio no es lo que crees, Natsu te…"

Si juntaba lo que Natsu estaba asegurando, junto con lo que Loki había dicho, entonces esa palabra que no había alcanzado a escuchar era una sola –"_Natsu me ama ¿Es en serio?_"-.

-Estoy arrepentido por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, es horrible saber que uno le causó tanto dolor a la persona que mas quieres, que fue un estúpido que se quedó atorado en el pasado por mucho tiempo, que jugó con los sentimientos, que se dejó manipular por un malicioso, no tengo justificación, la verdad es que he cometido muchos errores y lo peor es que te afectaron, quizás decir lo siento no sea ya suficiente a estas alturas, pero de todos modos es lo que hay en mi corazón; lo siento Lucy- habló apretando los puños con frustración.

La chica seguía sin palabras, no se apresuraba-"_Entonces todo es como decía Loki, Laxus movió las cosas para hacer esto y todos caímos en sus tretas_"-.

-Lucy Heartphilia, ahora que nos alejamos te he estado extrañando a morir, me acostumbré a tu presencia, no lo dudo, yo te quiero ¡Te amo demasiado!- confesó Natsu al borde de la desesperación, no tardó en mostrar por que estaba tan alterado; era el miedo –Entiendo que ya has de haber perdido la confianza en mí, que quizás ya tiré mis oportunidades contigo a la basura, el corazón es algo complicado y alguien como yo es muy inepto para entender de esas cosas, por eso yo respetaré lo que sientes, pero aunque no me perdones lo que hice, hay algo que no pienso respetar y es que te vayas, no te pienso dejar ir-.

-Natsu, tu sabes que si llegué hasta aquí es por que ya he tomado una decisión- le dijo Lucy, tratando de averiguar que tan decidido estaba Natsu a detenerla, que tanto la amaba.

Natsu fue firme -No Lucy, no puedo permitir que te vayas-

Lucy no cedió -Natsu, con todo lo que pasó, no puedes hacer eso, además soy libre, puedo tomar mis decisiones y mi decisión final es irme de aquí ¿Qué piensas secuestrarme y mantenerme atada? No puedes obligarme-

Natsu bajó la mirada y una sombra cubrió sus ojos –Es verdad, no tengo el derecho a hacer eso, menos por lo que te he hecho, tu quieres alejarte de mi ¿verdad?- preguntó con impotencia y con unas tremendas ganas de dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos –En ese caso, deja que yo sea el que me vaya de Magnolia-.

-Natsu, tu siempre has vivido aquí, no tienes a donde ir-.

-¡No importa! Lucy tu debes de ser feliz y sé que aquí esta tu felicidad, con Leo, Levi, Cana, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Virgo y todos tus amigos de Fairy Tail. Con tal de que no sufras la soledad yo me ofrezco a tomar tu lugar, por mas que me duela decir esto, quiero que seas feliz y si sientes que no será conmigo, cargaré con el peso- exclamó muy acelerado, abriendo los ojos bien grandes y sudando profusamente, incluso las venas se le marcaban en los brazos, estaba ya al limite, se tambaleó, pero logró mantenerse de pie una vez más –No, a quien engaño, no soportaré el peso, no encontraré nunca a otra como tú, me moriré de celos al saber que estas siendo feliz con alguien mas, que mas da soy un egoísta ¡Pero tu importas mas que yo y haré lo que sea por que vivas feliz, te lo mereces tu y solo tu!-.

Lucy tragó saliva y un calor que no había sentido en estos últimos días se presentó en su corazón -Natsu, yo- apretó los puños y entonces fue enérgica -¡Natsu siempre has sido un atrabancado, imprudente y a veces hasta un bobo! ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que se ha armado por ello?-.

-Si, lo sé- admitió Natsu resignado y triste -Solo no te vayas Lucy, por lo que mas quieras no lo hagas- dijo Natsu mordiéndose el labio inferior y con lagrimas en los ojos y entonces cayó al suelo, derrotado por su enfermedad y abrumado por no haber sido capaz de que esto terminara como mas hubiera querido, cerrando los ojos, agradeció en su interior a la chica que le cambió la vida –"_Lucy, gracias por todo lo que me diste_"-.

Lucy se acercó a él y le habló –Natsu, eres despistado y bobo, pero aun así eres mi bobo-.

Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe y la sangre empezó a correr por sus venas a un ritmo apresurado, había usado la expresión _mí, _haciendo ver como que el le pertenecía -¿Qué dices?-.

-Tu me estas pidiendo que me quede por lo que mas quiero, entonces me quedaré por lo que mas quiero, me quedaré por tí- le dijo dándole la mano y presentándole una leve sonrisa, nunca antes Natsu había visto tan bella sonrisa, una capaz de aliviar todo el dolor y la amargura, capaz de liberarlo de ese gran peso de los errores que lo atormentaban –Natsu, nos quedaremos en Magnolia, juntos-.

Natsu aceptó la ayuda y en el momento en que sus manos se juntaron empezó a derramar lágrimas, era tan dichoso y el alivio era refrescante para su alma, casi no se lo podía creer – ¿Es de verdad? ¿Entonces m-me perdonas?-.

-¡Aye! Todo ha terminado, al fin entiendo lo que pasó, sobre como Laxus aprovechó las debilidades de todos y creó malentendidos muy fuertes. Creo en tus sentimientos, Leo me explicó las cosas y aunque se me hacia difícil creerlo, ahora acabo de ver hasta que punto estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por mi bienestar, he contemplado tu ser interior, no veo maldad, veo amor y arrepentimiento. Descuida Natsu, yo siempre te he amado también- le dijo con consideración, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Ugh ¿E-en serio? Esto es tan, tan maravilloso, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz- dijo Natsu apoyándose en Lucy, apenas y aguantaba el movimiento.

-Yo también me siento feliz y aliviada, muy dentro de mi corazón yo añoraba que todo fuera un gran malentendido, je mi bobo salamander- dijo la rubia abrazándolo tiernamente.

¡Crash! El momento de reconciliación se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta que Natsu había atrabancado fue derribada al suelo. Tras esta aparecieron Hughes, Sugarboy, Byro y frente a ellos una pequeña anciana.

-Oigan los acaramelados, no es momento de andar cariñositos, aquí anda un invasor terrorista- les dijo Hilda la anciana sacudiéndose las manos.

-D-d-derribó l-la pu-puerta con, con, con sus ma-manos- tartamudearon Natsu y Lucy fuera de si al darse cuenta de que la viejita había tumbado la puerta con fuerza bruta.

-Oiga vieja, ese tipo del cabello rosa es el invasor- le dijo Hughes al a anciana, actuando traidoramente.

-¡Ah pero como son mala leche ustedes tres!- les gritó Natsu a los tres sujetos que lo habían delatado.

-Ajá, así que tu eras el terrorista, veo que trajiste a tu cómplice, ahora verán- amenazó Hilda y entonces llamó por una radio portátil –Viejito, pon la marcha en reversa, regresaremos al a estación para sacar una pareja de revoltosos-.

-_Enseguida viejita, por cierto ¿Ellos no serán de ese grupo loco que hizo que la luna se pusiera purpura y maldijera a todos los de la isla Galuna?_- preguntó Moka por la radio.

-¡Que solo es una película, eso no pasó de verdad!-

Lucy suspiró –Bueno Natsu, creo que no habrá problemas para volver a casa-.

-Jeje, aunque al parecer nos va a costar algo y no será dinero- rió Natsu viendo algo intimidado a Hilda quien ya se estaba frotando las manos.

* * *

_Algunos minutos después, el tren regresó a la estación _

Natsu y Lucy caían de sentón al suelo justo afuera de la estación, afortunadamente ambos estaba ilesos, aunque Natsu andaba medio muerto por el movimiento del tren.

-Uf, agradézcanle a mi nieto Bobo, quien llamó a tiempo para decirme que no castigara al chico invasor de pelo rosa- les dijo Hilda desde la puerta de abordaje, viéndolos feo y con las manos puestas en la cintura, mientras que a su derecha estaba Moka viendo paranoico a la gente.

Bobo venía corriendo y dando saltos de alegría –¡Lulú me hizo caso, soy tan feliz!-

-Eso es hombre- le felicitó Natsu alzando un puño, recuperándose lentamente.

Un par de minutos después, el tren partió rumbo a Onibus Town, Hilda amenazó a Natsu y Lucy diciéndoles que no se atrevieran a subir a su tren, Moka les acusó de ser brujos que querían resucitar a un tal Deliora con la maldición de la luna y Bobo fue el único que se despidió de una manera propia, agradeciendo a Natsu por haberlo animado y deseándoles suerte como pareja.

-Así que la andabas haciendo de Cupido, esa no me la sabía- comentó Lucy ya recuperada, regresando a su manera de ser alegre y amistosa, pero Natsu se le quedó sin decir nada -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es solo que verte feliz, me hace feliz, me gusta mucho tu sonrisa- le dijo Natsu tomándola de las dos manos –Se que las cosas raramente son del color de mi cabello, pero pondré todo mi empeño en cuidarte y hacerte feliz-.

-El pasado ya quedó atrás, miremos nuestro futuro, siempre juntos- concordó Lucy acercándose a él para apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Natsu la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y cintura -Lucy, esta vez quiero que hagamos las cosas a tu manera y no a la mía, quiero reforzar nuestros lazos-.

Lucy notó un gran cambio en Natsu, se le notaba un ligero toque de madurez, parecía que todo el enredo lo había vuelto mas sensible a los sentimientos ajenos y mas humilde-Si tu lo dices. Jamás volvamos a dudar de nuestros sentimientos mutuos, así no seremos victimas de personas malintencionadas-.

Natsu se encontraba tan feliz como Lucy, se sentía muy agradable concordar entre si, hablarse con confianza, empezar de nuevo, en serio que la valoraba mas que nunca, jamás olvidaría la bondad de la Heartphilia al perdonarlo, esta vez no la defraudaría jamás -Seguro, seamos con uno solo, Lucy-.

* * *

_Treinta minutos después, afuera del apartamento de Lucy_

Loki, Lisanna y Virgo estaban sentados en la banqueta, inquietos por saber que había acontecido con Lucy. En todo este tiempo, Loki y Lisanna se habían contado sus historias y sus motivos. Virgo se había limitado a quedarse seria, sosteniendo el látigo que le había regalado a Lucy hace mas de un año.

-Leo, lo que hiciste es muy noble, no es fácil dejar ir a alguien a quien quieres tanto- felicitaba Lisanna al de lentes.

Loki fue reciproco con la albina -Vamos, fue mas sacrificio el tuyo, a pesar de tus problemas de memoria pusiste tu parte y eso es admirable-

-Pero a pesar de todo ¿Se siente bien, no? hacer sacrificios, buenas acciones y ayudar hace sentir una paz muy agradable-.

-Hemos hecho el bien, mi consciencia está tranquila- afirmó Leo, para luego voltear a ver a Virgo –No has hablado nada Virgo, se nota que extrañas mucho a Lucy- le dijo sabiendo que aunque no lo aparentara, la sirvienta estaba preocupada por la chica a la que servía voluntariamente.

-No debí de haberla dejado ir, necesito ser castigada, pero si no está Hime ¿Entonces quien me va disciplinar?-.

-No cuentes con nosotros para eso- le dijo Lisanna negando con movimiento de manos, esta mujer si que era mas rara que Elfman, lo cual era para quedarse sin aliento.

Loki alzó la mirada y se percató de que ya no había por que preocuparse -Oigan miren allá y siéntanse aliviados- señaló al este.

-¡Han vuelto!- exclamó Lisanna al ver como Natsu y Lucy venían juntos, disfrutando de unos conos de nieve.

Natsu se alegró de verlos. Lucy se sintió conmovida y fue entonces cuando al fin entendió el significado total de las palabras de Mystogan –"_Loki, Virgo y Lisanna eran mis pilares, los amigos que me ayudaron a ver la verdad, sin ellos esto no habría sido posible. Mystogan no te equivocaste, el poder de los amigos supera cualquier obstáculo_"-.

El grupo se reunió y empezaron a felicitarse mutuamente, era un momento de alegría, el malentendido había terminado, ya podían estar tranquilos, Lucy no se iría y todos estaban en buenos términos.

Natsu fue y dio un amistoso palmazo en la espalda de Leo –Oye, gracias por haberme ayudado, estoy en deuda contigo, ah y también disculpa que haya malpensado de ti, debí de haber sospechado antes de Laxus, mira que nos dimos una golpiza sin tener que-.

-No hay problema, esa pelea me sirvió al menos para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y descubrir que soy el experto en combate Leo- bromeó Leo.

Lucy por su parte fue con Lisanna –Hey, lamento haber malpensado de tus intenciones, llegué a creer que me mandabas mensajes de odio, pero ahora veo que eres de lindos sentimientos, gracias por haber apoyado a Natsu en el pasado y en esta situación tan difícil que pasó, tu idea de que el me hiciera recordar nuestro pasado funcionó de maravilla-.

-¿De verdad ayudó? ¡Genial! Y bueno, la verdad no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi pasado, volví con amnesia-.

-¡Ay que triste es eso!- exclamó Lucy para entonces darle con reconfortador abrazo –Ven a Fairy Tail, allí te ayudaremos a superar eso y a que te adaptes-.

-Ese es el plan, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas, Lucy- respondió Lisanna, a lo cual Lucy asintió.

Virgo por su parte se fue a la puerta, su calma ocultaba muy bien el hecho de que estaba muy contenta –Es momento de festejar, prepararé un banquete, están todos invitados-.

-_Mas vale que prepares pescado_- llamó una vocecita imposible de desconocer.

-¡Happy!- exclamaron Natsu, Lucy y Lisanna al ver al gato azul saltar de un árbol cercano.

-Me metí en líos con Bixlow, cuando descubrió que lo había engañado se armó una bronca pero exploté su perversión en su contra y al fin lo derroté- presumió el gato, luego vio a Lucy y presumió aun más -Veo que no hizo falta mi incomparable habilidad de persuasión para hacerte volver. Y pensar que Natsu lo logró ¿acaso estoy soñando?- se preguntó pellizcándose a propósito –Bromeo, hiciste lo que debías Natsu, buen chico, buen chico-.

La carisma del gato puso a todos a reír, era raro que el gato tratara a su amo como su mascota. Eran momentos de jubilo y festejo. Un minuto después todos entraban al apartamento de Lucy, pero Natsu se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás –"_Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Gray, espero y bien_"-.

-Natsu, ándale pasa- le instó Lucy casi jalándolo de la bufanda, despreocupada, en su mente se decía a si misma "que alivio que al fin todo ha terminado".

¿Pero en serio habían terminado los problemas?

* * *

_Quince minutos después _

La comida ya casi estaba lista. Natsu andaba impaciente golpeando la mesa con los puños, armado con un chuchillo y un tenedor, ansioso por comer, Happy le contaba a Lisanna sobre su autoridad en el instituto Fairy Tail y Loki le platicaba a Lucy de cuando lo visitó Virgo de imprevisto. Se respiraba un ambiente de paz que hacia rato no se vivía en el modesto departamento donde residía Lucy.

-Ya está lista la sopa- informó Virgo alzando un par de platos grandes, uno en cada mano. En eso se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Yo abro- se ofreció Natsu, dejó sus utensilios en la mesa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, apenas iba acercando su mano a esta, cuando fue abierta violentamente, por lo que el chico fue estampado contra la pared.

Resultó que la persona que había golpeado a Natsu era Erza, quien andaba tan apresurada que prácticamente lo primero que hizo fue gritar -¡Lucy no te vayas de Fairy Tail!-.

Loki, Lucy, Lisanna y Happy se quedaron pálidos, fríos y sin palabras, todo había ocurrido tan súbitamente.

Erza también terminó impresionada, boquiabierta y con los ojos bien abiertos empezó a preguntarse de que se trataba todo esto, parecía como si fuera una reunión familiar -¿De que se trata todo esto?- les preguntó y entonces se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda estaba Natsu tirado con la marca de la puerta bien puesta en la cara -¡Natsu!- se hincó a un lado de él y empezó a agitarlo -¿Natsu, estas bien? Despierta, vamos tienes que luchar y resistir-.

Pobre Natsu era agitado, zarandeado, cacheteado o en pocas palabras maltratado por la intendente, lo que llevó a que Loki comentara a Lucy –Con esto si que se va a morir tu novio-.

Erza dejó de sacudir al chico y volteó a ver a Lucy, extrañada con el comentario de Leo-¿¡Novio! Entonces tú y Natsu… Díganme de una vez que está pasando aquí-

-Bueno, es una larga historia- dijo Lucy observando algo preocupada a Natsu, quien era victima de "las bondades" de Erza.

-L-larga historia, ugh- repitió Natsu para entonces desmayarse y quedar con los ojos en forma de tachas.

Erza se asustó de verdad -¡Natsu no te dejaré morir!-

_Natsu fue despertado con un golpe de Erza, tras lo cual los presentes le explicaron a la prefecta todo lo sucedido con detalle durante quince minutos, mientras disfrutaban de los alimentos_

-Así que ustedes tenían tantos problemas por los malentendidos que Laxus estaba haciendo, pero ahora han renovado lo suyo. Que alivio, me hace feliz saber que te quedas, amiga- le decía una contenta Erza a Lucy.

-Lucy es muy buena, me perdonó. Es el tipo de chica que se da a querer por todos- afirmó Natsu pasando su brazo por la espalda de su chica.

-Mmh- Erza ahora se sujetó la barbilla y se quedó muy pensativa –"_Jellal, tu estás en lo correcto, voy a necesitar de ellos_"-.

-¿Pasa algo Erza? parece como si estuvieras pensando en problemas- dijo el perceptivo Happy.

-"_Confió en la amistad que nos une, como miembros de Fairy Tail_"- se convenció la pelirroja, dejó salir una exhalación como preparación y entonces se explicó –Chicos, no les había informado sobre algo muy importante por los problemas personales que tenían, pero no veo razón para seguir cargando con este peso por mi misma, la verdad es que no puedo sola-

Natsu frunció el ceño, sospechando que la mujer se refería a algo serio -Erza, dinos que te aqueja, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros-.

-Es sobre nuestro instituto, el consejo se quiere apropiar de la escuela, empezando por destituir a Makarov como director-.

Todos a excepción de Virgo se quedaron atónitos y cuando fin reaccionaron lo hicieron con un grito – ¡No pueden hacer eso!-

-Es por Laxus, los excesos y daños públicos que provocó en su convivio ayer jueves fueron noticia de primera plana en el periódico local, al consejo escolar no le agradó mucho ese escándalo y rápidamente demandaron que tenemos hasta el domingo para solucionar esa cuestión, quieren que se discipline a Laxus-.

-Pues entonces hazlo Erza, tu eres la prefecta y puedes hacerlo- instó Natsu.

-No es tan fácil, Laxus ha engañado a medio salón de tercer grado, algo ha de haber hecho en ese convivio para lavarles el cerebro, por algún motivo lo ven como un héroe. si lo disciplino así de fácil se van a disgustar y armaran caos con tal de apoyar a su nuevo líder, eso podría resultar aun mas critico que la invasión de Phantom Lord, no puedo arriesgarme una división interna tan peligrosa-.

Natsu y Lisanna se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, concordando sin siquiera hablarse en que consistía ese supuesto acto heroico del Dreyar, todo mundo lo había ensalzado como el protector de los inocentes y peor aun, como el salvador de Lucy.

-Intendente si me permite y no es muy entrometido de mi parte ¿Qué ha dicho el propio Makarov sobre este problema?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Loki, el es el director y aparte es el abuelo de Laxus, sin lugar a duda que el sabrá que hacer- concordó Lucy.

Erza endureció su rostro -Makarov está en el hospital, casi se infarta cuando se enteró sobre el escándalo de Laxus, después de todo es solo un viejo que se preocupa por su nieto, le ha de haber dolido mucho en sus sentimientos-.

Natsu se enfadó bastante -Ese Laxus, no puedo creer que haya llegado a hacerle eso al viejo-.

Erza se levantó de su lugar y azotó las manos sobre la mesa –Por eso quiero su ayuda, chicos préstenme su poder para salvar a Fairy Tail, no quiero que termine en manos del consejo escolar, por favor denme una mano-.

-Amiga, eso ni siquiera no lo tienes que pedir- afirmó Lucy poniéndose de pie y sonriendo con confianza.

Happy se subió a la mesa -Recuerda que también somos de Fairy Tail y queremos lo mejor para el instituto al igual que tú-

Leo se unió a la resolución -Intendente, estamos a tu disposición, con gusto haremos lo que sea necesario para acabar de una vez por todas con los designios de Laxus y restaurar la paz entre los alumnos-.

Natsu chocó sus puños y presentando una mirada salvaje se expresó determinado –Laxus ha despreciado el valor de Fairy Tail, ha lastimado muchas personas, incluso a su propio abuelo, no podemos dejar que siga haciendo cosas malas-.

Los cuatro alzaron su mano derecha e hicieron el saludo de Fairy Tail, haciendo que Erza se sintiera conmovida -Ustedes son los verdaderos fairies de corazón, gracias-.

-¿Y como le vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lucy arqueando una ceja.

-Laxus mañana va a hacer una fiesta privada en su mansión, no se como tiene la cara para seguir retando a la autoridad, pero bueno, el punto es que se va a rodear de los Raijinshu, de sus seguidores, de los alumnos de primero a los que manipula e incluso contará con el respaldo de unos violentos pandilleros. Si logramos entrar y desenmascararlo frente a su gente, entonces ya estará comprobado que no es lo que aparenta y podré castigarlo y así mantener contento al consejo, al menos por un rato- explicó Erza.

Lisanna se puso de pie –Los aquí presentes hemos sido testigos de sus maldades, incluso las hemos vivido, somos los indicados para revelar su verdadero yo-

Leo continuó aportando-Entrar no será fácil, vamos a necesitar hacer un buen plan, aparte de que enfrentarse a los Raijinshu y los pandilleros va a ser un lio, necesitamos mas gente-.

Lisanna no dejó pasar ni dos segundos para ofrecer apoyo -Pueden contar conmigo y mis hermanos, Mira es la directora provisional, estará gustosa de poner su granito de arena y ya saben que adonde Mira-nee y yo vamos, Elfman va-.

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso, el cerebro de Levi nos vendría de maravilla para idear un plan, hay que pedirle ayuda- propuso Lucy, tomando en cuenta a su pequeña amiga.

Natsu sonrió -Y si Levi le entra, entonces podremos contar con Gajeel, apuesto a que nos dará un par de consejos sobre como lidiar con los pandilleros-.

Erza ya estaba con el celular en el oído –Gray no contesta, pensé que sería una buena adición al equipo-.

Lucy marcó a Juvia y se encontró con que tampoco respondía –Que raro, Juvia también está igual-.

Natsu tragó saliva, preocupado por lo que estaría pasando el exhibicionista y su novia-"_Gray, Juvia, que no les haya pasado lo que estoy pensando"-._

Happy se sintió líder y evitó que se perdieran los ánimos-No nos desanimemos, ya veremos después, además aun tenemos alumnos que podrían ayudarnos; Max, Jet, Droy, Nab, Mystogan y el vendedor de tortas de la esquina-.

Virgo sorpresivamente alzó la mano –Si entrar a ese plan es deseo de Hime, entonces como su maid estoy preparada para lo que haga falta-.

Erza ahora si que estaba animada, contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, de Jellal e incluso de Virgo que ni siquiera estudiaba en el instituto. La esperanza estaba viva, Fairy Tail no caería, no mientras hubiera gente que amara al instituto.

En veinticuatro horas habría un enfrentamiento como nunca antes había habido uno, las fuerzas de Laxus chocarían contra el mismo Fairy Tail… las consecuencias de ese acontecimiento único afectarían para siempre la vida de mas de uno ¿Qué depara el futuro?

_Continuará…_

* * *

Y así quedan las cosas, quiero dejar claro que no tengo nada en contra del Gray/Juvia, solo traté de ser realista y pues todos sabemos cuan sensible es la Loxar ¿Superaran Gray y Juvia su situación para volver a estar juntos? ¿Qué puede hacer Gray para recuperar a Juvia?

Natsu y Lucy juntos de nuevo, Erza ha encontrando la ayuda necesaria para enfrentar el gran problema, Laxus trae muchas cosas en la cabeza y el consejo presiona con todo ¿Saben que significa eso? ¡El final de la saga!

Ha llegado el momento del capitulo final, el cual lo dividiré en 2-3 partes, por tanto les anticipo el siguiente capitulo tendrá como titulo; "**Laxus vs Fairy Tail; pt. 1**"

Como el titulo lo indica, Laxus, Los Raijinshu y Eisenwald chocaran directamente con las fuerzas de FT comandadas con Erza.

El final de la saga tendrá de todo; acción, humor, romance, drama, suspenso. Quiero que quede bien, así que no me voy a precipitar. Por cierto, en mi perfil voy a estar actualizando informes sobre como voy con este fic y los demás que tengo, por si a alguien le interesa.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me dejaron muchos y eso me hizo muy feliz.


	28. LX vs FT pt 1

¡Yahoo, al fin quedó el capitulo! No traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que me es ganancia haber logrado terminarlo, estos giga capítulos siempre son un reto. Les dejo como siempre con un repaso del capitulo anterior y no lo olviden ¡No a la ley SOPA!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Para unos la pesadilla ha terminado, para otros empieza. Tras dar un enorme esfuerzo y apoyado con Leo, Lisanna y Virgo, Natsu ha logrado al fin explicarse con Lucy, la cual al ver que era sincero, le ha perdonado y ambos han jurado nunca dudar de si mismos otra vez._

_Por otro lado, Gray le ha confesado a Juvia sobre la apuesta y la Loxar ha quedado muy decepcionada, esto debido principalmente a su pasado,_

_Pero la amenaza del consejo sigue de pie, por lo que Erza ha decidido pedir la ayuda de sus amigos en un intento de salvar al instituto Fairy y preservar el puesto de su querido director Makarov._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 27, "Laxus vs Fairy Tail pt. I (The thundergods)"**

-"_¿Por qué debería importarme?_"-

Otoño, una estación del año muy variada climatológicamente hablando, algunos días pueden resultar cálidos, otros empiezan a ser fríos, pero ya en general, la temperatura promedio es templada. Hoy sábado era uno de esos típicos días de la estación del mes ya mencionada; el clima no molestaba y el cielo estaba en su mayoría despejado, aunque ya cambiando de marco hacia el horizonte se apreciaba que unas nubes grisáceas se venían acercando a la ciudad, posiblemente traían consigo una de las ultimas precipitaciones de la temporada, aunque con un clima tan caprichoso, era difícil predecir que deparaba al día.

El clima es solo una de las muchas cosas de las que se puede hablar con respecto al otoño, cuando en esta pequeña ciudad de Magnolia a alguien se le habla sobre esta estación, se le pueden venir a la cabeza un sinfín de ideas y conceptos; las hojas de los arboles cubriendo el suelo, los festivales de la temporada y la melancolía estacional. Así es, a algunas personas esta temporada les vuelve melancólicas, quizás por la sola idea de que el frio invierno se aproxima, el cual puede significar soledad para algunos, claro está que generalmente las familias suelen volverse mas unidas cuando llega la ultima temporada del año, pero para los solitarios el invierno suele ser muy duro.

-"_¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Yo siempre he estado solo_"-.

Hoy la mayoría de la gente se tomaba un merecido descanso tras una larga jornada laboral o escolar, había que aprovechar el día, al menos antes de que se acercaran esas amenazantes nubes. Los niños correteaban por las calles y las familias abarrotaban los parques, los solteros se juntaban con sus amigos y los matrimonios iban a dar un paseo al centro comercial en búsqueda de ofertas y los enamorados aprovechaban para asistir al el cine.

Pero había un hombre que no pensaba de igual manera. Solo estaba sentado en una silla afuera de su casa, sin siquiera disfrutar del buen clima, sino con la mente divagando

La majestuosidad de su patio era una prueba de su opulencia, era un hermoso jardín adornado con arboles del bosque, flores exóticas y helechos, con muchas bancas, sillas, incluso una alberca y una fuente que permanentemente circulaba agua. Aunque claro estaba que todo este arreglo no era obra de él, todo lo había heredado de su padre.

Ivan Dreyar, el simple hecho de pensar en ese hombre al que años atrás llamaba padre le irritaba mucho, todos los recuerdos sobre él eran amargos, tanto que los había tratado de encerrar en su subconsciente para nunca más invocarlos. Desafortunadamente desde el día de ayer, esos pensamientos habían empezado a escapar de su confín, para atormentarlo de nuevo.

-¡_No quiero que mamá se vaya!_-

_-Ella y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos, uno de los dos se tenía que ir y ella quiso irse-._

_-Pero yo la quiero-_

_-¡Ya estuvo! Tienes que ser fuerte Laxus, recuerda que portas el apellido Dreyar y que un día heredaras esta mansión junto con toda mi fortuna. En vez de estar lamentando que tu madre ya no estará con nosotros piensa en todo lo que podrás hacer cuando tengas todo el poder en la palma de tu mano ¡La grandeza es de los Dreyar, es nuestra y eso es lo único que debe de importarte!-._

_-Yo no quiero dinero, ni grandeza ni poder, yo quiero a mamá-_

-"_Lo detesto, ni siquiera debería de rebajarme a recordar su existencia_"- Esa siempre presente ira y frustración se quería apoderar de él, estaba en un maldito circulo y no podía escapar, otra vez era lo mismo de siempre, una especie de crisis de identidad ¿Cuál era el sentido de todo lo que hacia? Precisamente ya tenía todo eso que según su padre era lo único que de verdad importaba; riqueza, popularidad, dinero, poder y aparte de eso era el mejor en cualquier cosa que se proponía, el numero uno en todo. Pero a pesar de ese aparente éxito, existía un vacio en su interior, cada día que pasaba era peor y cada intento era infructuoso.

Como habían cambiado las cosas, hace un par de días estaba convencido de que era lo que quería y que era lo que le importaba en la vida, pensaba que con Lucy encontraría lo único que le faltaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se había engañado a si mismo, todo su enorme plan por el que se había esforzado tanto había sido para nada, ni siquiera vengarse de Natsu le hacia sentirse realizado, por mas que odiara admitirlo, todo lo que planeaba estaba resultando ser en vano, incluso cuando se realizaba.

-"_¿Por qué debería molestarme?_"-.

Vivir en la negación ya no era efectivo, ser exaltado por los demás no era satisfactorio como tampoco lo era refugiarse en la soberbia y el orgullo de ser el rey, ni siquiera luchar por ser el alumno más exitoso de Fairy Tail le hacia verdaderamente feliz. No había duda, lo que necesitaba lo había visto ayer muy claramente; cuando había contemplado el vinculo entre Mystogan y Wendy había sentido como si se le derritiera algo en su interior y cuando había platicado con Cana se había sentido con propósito, aunque claro, que ella le apreciara tanto y le adulara como un hombre de bien, le había causado una inexplicable incomodidad que no sentía cuando sus seguidores le llamaban héroe.

Sin embargo, ya era el momento de seguir un nuevo camino, dentro de tres horas más iniciaría su esplendorosa fiesta, estarían los Raijinshu, y los alumnos de Fairy Tail que le seguían, tenia que hablar con todos ellos –"_Hoy todo cambiará, creo que ya se como encontrar el sentido a mi vida, ya nada puede salir mal_"-

Pero no solo Laxus estaba al pendiente de este día, había mas personas trabajando y pensando en las acciones del alumno de tercero, lo peor es que el no tenia ni idea de todo lo que sus maniobras y mañas habían provocado y todo lo que estaban causando.

* * *

**_Media hora después, en las oficinas del consejo escolar_**

Alrededor de una mesa estaba sentados miembros prominentes del consejo algunos de ellos acompañados por sus asistentes. Por un lado estaba una fastidiada Ultear, quien todo el día había estado de malas por que le habían hecho venir a trabajar en sábado. Por otra parte estaba un pensativo Jellal, preocupado con sinceridad por instituto donde trabaja su novia. Otros presentes eran los experimentados ancianos Org, Michello y Yajima, el joven inexperto Doranbalt, el dirigente de Era High School, Lahar y finalmente quien dirigía esta reunión; el respetable Guran Doma, presidente y máxima autoridad del consejo escolar.

Guran Doma cogió unos reportes y mientras los leía empezó a decir -Bien, en general podría decirse que nos ha ido bien en este mes, por ejemplo, las amenazas de los Oración Seis han ido disminuyendo, solo un mensaje en este mes, quizás ya han perdido voluntad-.

Michello bajó la mirada -Aun así, el único mensaje que nos dejaron me resultó de seria consideración, "Crucen la línea, ustedes serán los que desaten la anarquía"-.

Guran Doma nuevamente minimizó a la organización de rebeldes -Son solo juegos mentales, quieren intimidarnos, tarde o temprano caerán. Por lo pronto hay que atender asuntos mas importantes como lo es la crisis de Fairy Tail y las propuestas de Purehito-.

-Crisis en Fairy Tail ¿En serio es tan malo lo que está pasando en esa escuela?- preguntó Yajima sospechando de que el presidente exageraba en sus afirmaciones.

-Pues parece que si, hoy mi hermano Gray amaneció bien deprimido, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle por que, pero de seguro que la crisis lo está afectando- añadió Ultear.

Lahar se acomodó los lentes -No podemos dejar que los alumnos permanezcan así, sin Makarov, esa escuela tan indisciplinada y desordenada va a destruirse sola-.

Guran Doma tomó la batuta de nuevo –Según se ve las cosas están empeorando. Jellal, Org ¿Qué piensan ustedes al respecto?- preguntó a los dos miembros del consejo que mas inactivos habían estado en cuanto a sus participaciones.

Org respondió -No estoy muy al tanto, pero es preocupante, como bien dice Lahar, sin Makarov el Instituto Fairy no es nada, me temo que habremos de poner nuestras manos en esa escuela antes de que sus problemáticos alumnos se salgan de control-.

-Mmh ¿Jellal?-

El Fernandes al fin abrió los labios y habló con disgusto –No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que consideran mas preocupante la situación de Fairy Tail que las amenazas de los Oración Seis? ¿Qué no ven que se están llevando esto a los extremos? ¡Es solo un alumno que causó un escándalo! Ustedes están generalizando todo, están diciendo que Fairy Tail es Makarov y nadie mas, pero se equivocan, un instituto no es quien la dirige ¡Una escuela es sus alumnos! Ellos son los pilares sobre los que se mantiene de pie y se que los estudiantes de Fairy Tail están preocupados por lo que esta pasando y se encargaran de resolver sus propios problemas, así que no nos apresuremos a tomar las medidas drásticas en esto-.

Doranbalt se quedó impresionado con las palabras tan llenas de significado de su superior –"_Jellal-san, siempre tan sabio. Espero un día ser como él"_-

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala, a los que le guardaban un prejuicio a Fairy Tail les había dado duro que Jellal les dijera sus verdades, entre ellos el mismo Guran Doma.

Lahar fue el que se animó a continuar el debate -Jellal ¿Quién se va a encargar de hacer eso que tú dices? Mira en que situación están, su director interino ahora mismo es su secretaria ¿Crees que alguien tan inexperta como ella sepa que hacer? por otra parte, la prefecta Erza no podrá con esto sola, aunque sea tan eficiente como dices, esta situación es demasiado para ella sola. Por ultimo, el alumno que provocó todo esto es el mismo nieto de Makarov, ese parentesco deja en claro que las cosas terminaran mal-.

-Me decepciona como si cierran, pero lo entiendo, ustedes no han visto que en Fairy Tail han gente de buenas intenciones y que ama a su escuela. Y si creen que Makarov preferirá dejar que el instituto se venga abajo a disciplinar a su nieto, están muy equivocados-.

-Jellal, estas siendo muy parcial a Fairy Tail ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?- cuestionó el sagaz Lahar viéndolo con desconfianza.

-Solo por que es Fairy Tail una escuela diferente, la discriminan y la quiere ver caer-.

Ultear se puso de pie y azotó la mesa, harta y enojada -¿Nos estas acusando de malintencionados? ¡Suficiente Jellal, tu eres quien está yendo demasiado lejos!-

Ya cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo acaloradas, Guran Doma se levantó de su lugar –Calma a todos, esta reunión ha terminado, no hay más que discutir, pueden retirarse-.

Jellal fue el primero en marcharse, Ultear le siguió apresurada, aun con ganas de seguir discutiendo con el joven sobre cuales eran sus verdaderas lealtades, todo esto ante la mirada critica de Lahar, el cual era claro que estaba molesto con el Fernandes. Despues el de lentes partió con su camarada Doranbolt y enseguida los inseparables Michello y Org se marcharon a paso lento, dejando a Guran Doma solo.

En los pensamientos del gran líder del consejo, estaba escondido un resentimiento hacia Fairy Tail -"_Jellal es muy observador, pero diga lo que diga, Fairy Tail debe de dejar de existir por el bien de la ciudad, no toleraré que sean diferentes y hagan las cosas a su manera, pronto la mano del consejo los regirá con dureza y de eso me encargaré yo_"-.

Poco después en las afueras del consejo, Ultear observaba hacia distintas direcciones, buscando a su compañero, pero no parecía estar cerca –A juzgar por la prisa con la que salió de la oficina, seguro que ya se fue en su coche. Como que estaba planeando algo- la Milkovich suspiró y sacó sus llaves –Que más da, apuesto a que fue con su noviecita. Ya paraqué reniego, mejor regreso a casa ya quiero saber que está pasando con mi hermano-.

-Planeando algo- repitió Lahar quien al ir de pasada la había escuchado hablar en voz alta, pero en vez de profundizar en ello, decidió a ir a firmar unos papeles escolares.

Mientras Ultear se dirigía al estacionamiento, Jellal manejaba por una avenida principal, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que todo era un complot del consejo y que lo único que querían era hundir a Fairy Tail, pero el no lo permitiría, nuevamente se pondría del lado de Fairy Tail –"_Erza, es hora de unir fuerzas de nuevo, la justicia prevalecerá_"-.

* * *

**_Hospital general de Magnolia, 4:03 p.m_**

Mystogan estaba sentado en una camilla, no traía ni camisa ni mascara debido a que estaba siendo revisado por una medico, la única en la que confiaba; Porlyusica.

Por otro lado, Wendy observaba con ojos vidriosos al paciente, ella lo había hecho venir a un chequeo medico, le preocupaba mucho la salud del que era como su hermano.

Porlyusica puso un estetoscopio en el pecho de Mystogan para escuchar sus latidos –Ya no deberías de esforzarte tanto- le aconsejó mientras movía la trompetilla acústica a otra posición. Mystogan no respondió nada, pero ese silencio le bastó a la experimentada doctora para comprenderlo –Te has encariñado mucho con ese instituto ¿No es así?-.

Wendy se acercó tímidamente a con la medico –Doctora ¿Se encuentra bien mi hermano?-.

Porlyusica contestó con voz áspera, sin siquiera voltear a verla –Estará bien, no andes haciendo que venga hacia aquí en vano que soy mujer de ocupaciones-.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Wendy haciendo una reverencia.

-No obstante hay algo que debo hablar con el, así que te he de pedir que esperes afuera- le comentó de repente la doctora. Con esa manera de hablar tan agresiva, Wendy no tuvo de otra más que salir de la sala de consulta apresuradamente.

En cuanto la Marvell salió, Mystogan al fin habló –Aun teme que Wendy le descubra-.

-Tu mas que nadie has de entender que cuando la veo me lleno de angustia, no tengo la cara para verla y decirle la verdad- respondió la pelirosada –Cuida de ella-.

Mystogan otra vez no respondió, en lugar de ello se cubrió la cara, la doctora se preguntó por que hizo eso, pero obtuvo respuesta cuando una enfermera abrió la puerta del cuarto –Señora, "el paciente" está intentando escapar de nuevo-.

Porlyusica hizo un berrinche, ya estaba fastidiándose con ese paciente, era como un niño de ochenta y ocho años -¡Ya les dije que si es necesario pueden amarrarlo, encerrarlo o sedarlo!- le gritó a la enfermera, la cual al igual que Wendy se disculpó y se marchó corriendo. La jefa de médicos se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de abandonar, le hizo una pregunta al estudiante de cabello azul –Yo oculto secretos, pero tu encubres tu propia existencia ¿Cuánto piensas seguir ocultando tu identidad, Mystogan Fernandes?-.

-Hasta que mi existencia no implique un desorden en lo establecido-.

-De aquí a que suceda eso, la carga te habrá desgastado emocionalmente. Recuerda mis palabras, llegará un día en que no puedas soportarlo, por mas firme que seas no puedes seguir siendo nadie– dijo la doctora para luego irse.

Afuera de la sala de consultas, Wendy vio como Porlyusica se iba apresurada, por lo que aprovechó para entrar a ver a Mystogan. En cuanto entró y lo encontró angustiado, ella se preocupó de nuevo – ¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No, estoy bien- le respondió recogiendo su capa y su capucha.

-Pero te ves intranquilo- le comentó la niña poniéndose pensativa, cuando dio con la respuesta –Ah ya sé, estás preocupado por Fairy Tail-.

Mystogan prefirió mentir, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero no quería hablar sobre su verdadero motivo de preocupación con la pequeña -Si lo estoy, pero mi parte ya esta hecha, ahora es momento de confiar en los que se han propuesto rescatar Fairy Tail-.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en otro cuarto del hospital._

Un medico y una enfermera estaban batallando con un pequeño pero escurridizo anciano que intentaba de todas formas escapar del cuarto. Era muy obstinado, no entendía de palabras y cuando se le acercaban se ponía agresivo como un animal salvaje -¡Déjenme salir de aquí!-

-Tiene que reposar, aun necesitamos tenerle bajo observación- le pidió la enfermera que ya no sabia ni que hacer con el paciente.

-Que reposar ni que nada, me siento completamente bien y exijo que me den de alta- reclamó sin darse cuenta de que el medico se le acercaba por sorpresa por detrás, preparando una jeringa.

-Le tengo- exclamó el empleado del hospital atrapando al alocado paciente, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de sedarlo, ya que el viejo sacó un recurso defensivo -¡Ah me ha mordido!-.

En eso Porlyusica entró al cuarto, se le marcó una vena en la frente y gritó fuerte -¡Ya madura Makarov!-.

Asombrosamente, el director de Fairy Tail se tranquilizó. La jefa ordenó a sus empleados que les dejaran y entonces ahora si empezó a razonar con él –Makarov, se cuan desesperado estas, pero no te permitiré salir de aquí hasta que esté segura de que estas fuera de riesgo-.

-Tu no sabes cuan agobiado me encuentro ¿Qué no ves que el maldito consejo escolar quiere destruir mi escuela? Mis estudiantes son como mis hijos, no quiero verlos sufrir- se explicó el Dreyar, luego empezó a hablar con enojo –Y ese escuincle malagradecido, no sabe lo que hace, agh ¡Quiero hablar con el de hombre a hombre! Laxus ya ha ido demasiado lejos y yo soy el que debe…el que debe ¡Ahhh!-.

-Yo entiendo lo que sientes y por eso no te dejaré ir- recalcó la pelirosa con firmeza, Makarov no lo sabía, pero ella solo estaba intentando protegerlo, si ahorita estaba bien enfadado con su nieto ¿Cuánto mas se enardecería al verlo? Su salud era frágil y si experimentaba una emoción fuerte más, quizás su cuerpo ya no lo soportaría. Como medico su responsabilidad era preservar la salud y la vida de su paciente y lo haría, aunque esto resultara duro para el terco director.

El temperamento de Makarov se enfrió y pasó de enojado a melancólico -Es que yo no se como fue que Laxus llegó a tornarse en alguien tan duro, en su juventud no era así, algo le pasó y nunca ha querido hablar de ello- explicó mientras recordaba aquellos años cuando Laxus era un niño bueno y feliz que no deseaba hacer el mal a nadie.

Porlyusica guardó unos instantes de silencio y enseguida recomendó –Hace una hora vinieron esas dos chicas, debes de confiar en ellas, son capaces de salvar a la escuela-.

Makarov cerró los ojos, reviviendo esa visita que había recibido por parte de Erza y Mira.

_Hace una hora_

_-Director ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?- le preguntaba Mirajane sonriente._

_Makarov estaba sentado en su cama, no podía negar que estaba contento de que le visitaran Erza y Mirajane, las dos mujeres que tanto le ayudaban en dirigir al instituto Fairy Tail –Ya mejor, gracias por preguntar, por cierto, Mira hoy tú eres la directora-._

_Ahora Erza contrario a Mirajane, fue directo al grano –Makarov, la fiesta de su nieto está por empezar, pero relájese, nosotras vamos a zanjar con los problemas-._

_-¡¿Qué están diciendo?-_

_Mira respondió –Tenemos un plan, trabajaremos en equipo con alumnos para desenmascarar a Laxus, acabar con las mentiras y proteger a la escuela-._

_Regresando al presente_

-Yo soy el que debería de detener a Laxus, él es mi responsabilidad. Quien sabe, quizás yo tengo la culpa de que se haya vuelto tan problemático-.

A Porlyusica le dio mucho coraje que ese insensible Laxus le causara tanto sufrimiento a su abuelo, de hecho todavía ni siquiera había venido a visitarle ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Makarov era su abuelo y había estado cercas de morir y aun así ni se presentaba –Makarov no te culpes, tu no hiciste nada malo. Ahora deposita tu fe en tus "hijos", a veces los padres deben de dejar a sus hijos encargarse de las cosas por si solos-.

Makarov fue y se recostó en la cama –Mmh, supongo que tienes razón, después de todo la futura generación es la que heredara el legado de Fairy Tail, no podré encargarme de todo para siempre- admitió, aunque lo hizo algo decepcionado –_Laxus, yo creí que tu serias el que amaría mas a Fairy Tail, pero te has perdido ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_-.

* * *

**_Departamento de Lucy Heartphilia, 4:28 p.m_**

Lucy se asomaba por la ventana, esperando a que llegaran sus invitados, Erza había quedado en pasar por ella y sus amigos, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde, aproximadamente en una hora y media iniciaría la alocada fiesta de Laxus.

Detrás de ella se encontraban Natsu y Happy saltando en su cama, jugando a las luchas, esto la hacia preguntarse como es que podían estar tan tranquilos.

Ah pero que Natsu, desde ayer estaba que no la dejaba sola, se había quedado platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, luego se había quedado a dormir ¡Que susto le había dado cuando al despertar se la había encontrado dormitado en la cama donde ella estaba!

El chico había salido con unas ocurrencias tan alocadas que la habían hecho reír tanto que toda la tensión acumulada de esos oscuros días pasados se había desvanecido, vaya su novio era una contradicción, por una parte había madurado como persona, pero por otro aun seguía teniendo la mente y corazón inmaduro de un niño, lo cual no era malo, de hecho esa parte de Natsu le agradaba a ella, por que lo volvía directo y sincero. En fin, era bueno estar juntos de nuevo con un futuro brillante por delante en Fairy Tail.

-Vamos, ya quiero ir a infiltrarme en esa fiesta, me moveré sigiloso como un ninja, prepárate Happy que tu también tendrás que hacerlo- aseguraba el hiperactivo Natsu cubriéndose la cara con su bufanda, haciendo sellos como si fuera un ninja.

-¡Aye sir!- exclamó Happy poniéndose ropa interior de Lucy en la cabeza.

-¡Oigan dejen de desgastar mi cama y no esculquen mi ropa!- les regañó Lucy.

-Lucy, alguien esta tocando la puerta- le indicó ahora Happy, Lucy pensó que era un truco para distraerla, pero cuando escuchó una voz femenina decir en voz baja "Hime, ¿puedo entrar?" entendió que el gato no mentía.

-Tenemos visitas del enemigo, pero usaré uno de mis proyectiles ninja para detenerlos y evitar que secuestren a Lucy- dijo Natsu agarrando unas bragas y sostenes de Lucy y haciéndolos bola.

Virgo entró y no lo hizo sola, venia acompañada de Leo quien venia limpio y bien vestido como de costumbre, aunque ahora había cambiado sus lentes amarillos por unos color verde, aunque cabía resaltar que eran del mismo diseño ¿Significaba algo? Quien sabe.

-Lucy estoy listo- saludó el pelinaranja, iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido con el proyectil de Natsu el cual le dio en la mera cara.

-¡A la carga Happy!- gritó Natsu empezando a acribillar a Leo y Virgo con más ropa.

Lucy se sintió avergonzada al ver como el chico terminaba cubierto la ropa interior de ella-Loki, buen día-.

-No sabia que la preparación implicaba una guerra con ropa interior femenina, debieron de haber invitado a Bixlow, con esto lo habríamos nulificado- bromeó Leo, pero luego se puso mas serio al darse cuenta de que lo que decía tenia cierta lógica –Oigan, no es mala idea-.

-Hime, su ropa interior no es del todo conservadora- comentó la indiscreta Virgo cogiendo del suelo una pieza bastante reveladora.

-¿Podrían dejar de jugar y comentar sobre mi ropa?- pidió Lucy ya muy apenada.

Leo fue el primero en obedecer -De acuerdo. Por cierto ya que estábamos hablando de ropa interior ¿Dónde tienen escondido a Gray?-.

Natsu y Happy dejaron de jugar al oír la pregunta –Hemos intentado llamarlo por teléfono, le hemos mandado mensajes por internet y no contesta- le dijo el azulado.

Lucy puso una expresión pensativa en su faz -¿Qué habrá pasado con el? quería ir a visitarlo, pero no pude por estar esperando a Erza-.

Natsu bajó la mirada, recordando la apuesta y como había puesto a Gray en una situación muy difícil –"_Gray, espero que no te haya pasado lo que temo_"-.

* * *

**_Hogar de la familia Fullbuster, 4:35 p.m_**

Ultear estaba aliviada de que al fin terminara la jornada laboral, ahora si quería darse un buen descanso, aunque antes era vital saber que pasaba con su hermano Gray, ya que aunque a veces fuera dura y mandona, si le importaba su familia. Por ese motivo, en cuanto bajó de su lujoso automóvil y entró a su casa quiso averiguar lo que la había estado manteniendo en la duda durante todo el día, rápido fue a la cocina y se encontró con que Ur estaba sentada en el comedor, aplastada de animo, muy seguramente por Gray.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está Gray?-.

La madre sobreprotectora suspiró –Acaba de salir, no quiso ni decir ni adonde, pero se veía muy mal. Todo el día había estado encerrado en su cuarto y casi ni comió nada-.

-Yo si tengo algo que decir- interrumpió Lyon quien al escuchar que su hermana había llegado, decidió bajar de su cuarto por las escaleras –Batallé mucho para hacerlo hablar, pero al parecer hizo algo malo y tiene que ver con Juvia-.

Ur se puso las manos en las mejillas y tras dar un grito, lamentó-Ay, sabia que debí de haberle dado la plática de educación sexual-.

-Mamá no seas malpensada, no me refería a eso, lo que trato de decir es que algo pasó entre los dos y posiblemente rompieron-.

Ur dejó caer los hombros y se puso una mano en la frente-¿Pero por que? Gray se veía tan feliz cuando hablaba de ella, con que razón se deprimió, los dos deben de estar sufriendo-.

Ultear fue la siguiente en dar su comentario –Así que solo era eso, pues si duele cuando pasa eso, pero Juvia es su primera novia y la primera relación siempre es solo para calarse-.

-Ultear ¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó Lyon indignado con la insensibilidad de su hermana.

-No me malinterpretes, o sea no es que diga que no es malo lo que pasó con ellos, lo que quiero decir es que no es para tanto, al rato se le pasará. Miren yo también me deprimí unos tres días cuando mi primer novio y yo terminamos, pero se me pasó y me conseguí otro- explico Ultear muy tranquila, luego añadió -Además miren a quien perdió, esa chica Juvia estaba medio zafada, no es la gran cosa, de hecho nunca entendí por que Gray la quería tanto, Je siempre creí que el se conseguiría a una mujer con mas personalidad-.

-Hija, ninguno de nosotros puede juzgar lo que Gray siente por Juvia, solo el lo sabe-

-Y Juvia no es una chica sin sentido, te lo aseguro por que yo la he tratado, ella es noble y de sentimientos muy especiales- añadió Lyon.

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí ¿Ok? Pero cuando Gray lo supere recuerden mis palabras. En cuanto a nosotros vamos a apoyarlo por mientras- aconsejó la hermana mayor, en esto su familia si estuvo de acuerdo.

-Yo voy a hablar con Juvia en cuanto surja la oportunidad, quizás aun se puede arreglar-

-Y yo voy a darle unos consejos a Gray, soy su madre y estoy para comprenderlo-

Ultear en cambio decidió guardarse sus planes de ayuda para Gray, consciente de que si los revelaba nadie estaría de acuerdo –"_Eso no servirá de nada. Para empezar Gray no necesita a Juvia, ella es aburrida y torpe, yo le voy a conseguir una mejor novia que lo haga olvidar a esa anormal. De hecho creo que ya sé quien es la chica perfecta para mi hermano, ella anda buscando novio, seguro que le agradará Gray, los voy a juntar_"-.

Pero la incógnita era ¿Dónde estaba Gray en estos momentos?

* * *

**_Afuera de la casa de Juvia, 4:38 p.m_**

No dejaba de tocar la puerta, ya llevaba cinco minutos llamándola, pero no era atendido –Juvia por favor ábreme, quiero hablar contigo-

Estaba deprimido, no soportaba la idea de que el y Juvia se distanciaran, apenas llevaba un día sin ella y ya la extrañaba, tanto así se había acostumbrado a su compañía.

Al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo, pobrecita, ya le había tocado sufrir mucho por el amor, si tan solo el no hubiera cometido la semejante estupidez de jugar con ella ¡Que coraje! Estaba muy disgustado consigo mismo, había herido a quien mas quería. Por eso comprendía que ella no quisiera atenderlo, estaba justificado y el no podía hacer nada con ello –"_Juvia, te quiero y me pesa mucho haberte hecho mal, perdóname_"-.

¿Cómo es que no había visto desde un principio que esa apuesta con Natsu llevaría a esto? Lo mas estúpido es que desde un principio el había empezado a sentirse mal, pero no reaccionó a tiempo, se dejó provocar por Laxus. Ese desgraciado ¿Por qué propicio que esto pasara? Algo quería, por algún motivo había hecho esto –"_Un momento, ayer mi escultura de hielo que le preparé a Juvia se derritió y alguien lo hizo ¡Fue Laxus!_"- razonó al recordar como su disculpa con Juvia fue arruinada repentinamente –"_Esto no se va a quedar así, quiero la verdad, Laxus va a tener que dar la cara_"- dijo para si mismo sintiéndose muy indignado con el hombre que le había metido en esto.

* * *

**_De vuelta en el departamento de Lucy, 4:56 p.m_**

-¡Erza ha llegado!- exclamaba Natsu, quien ahora era quien estaba pegado a la ventana.

-¿De verdad? Ah, si es cierto- dijo Lucy colocándose frente a la ventana al igual que Natsu. Al asomarse notó que la pelirroja se bajaba del asiento de copiloto de un automóvil convertible brillante y caro ¿Por qué viajaba en uno de esos? La rubia encontró la respuesta cuando se dio cuenta de que del asiento del piloto bajaba Jellal Fernandes

-Esos dos se gustan- comentó Virgo al ver como se sonreían entre si los dos visitantes.

Happy alzó la voz y habló como si fuera el líder –Vamos equipo, no hay tiempo que perder-

-Se nota que estás listo Happy. Bien vayamos afuera, pero antes quítate mis bragas de la cabeza- le indicó la Heartphilia al ver que el gato otra vez estaba usando su ropa interior.

El gato obedeció y fue hacia la salida acompañado de Natsu, después siguieron Lucy y Virgo, Loki se quedó atrás a propósito, esperó a que todos salieran y entonces puso su mirada en el suelo, precisamente sobre la pieza de ropa femenina color rosa que yacía en el suelo, luego asegurándose de que no lo vieran la recogió y la guardó entre sus ropas –Hey espérenme- les dijo apresurándose a alcanzarlos.

Erza y Jellal se alegraron al ver como cinco valientes se presentaban ante ellos, listos para la no tan fácil misión de detener a Laxus –Buenas tardes chicos- saludó la pelirroja.

-Que tal Erza y Jellal- respondió Lucy en representación del grupo.

-Jellal, con que tú también vas a ayudar- le comentó Natsu al del consejo.

-"_Natsu se ve feliz, ha de ser por que al fin está de nuevo con su amada_"- razonó el Fernandes, para luego dar su respuesta –Ya saben que siempre estaré del lado de Erza-.

Erza no dejó pasar mas tiempo en saludos, aun había que moverse bastante para llegar a tiempo–Chicos disculpen la tardanza, estaba discutiendo con Levy sobre el plan-.

-Levy va a ayudar, eso es bueno, la chica es una genio- dijo Leo

Natsu ya estaba que explotaba de ansias por empezar -¿Y bien, que hay que hacer?-

-Les explicaré cuando lleguemos con Levy, ella ya nos está esperando cercas de la mansión de Laxus con un ayudante especial que nos va a auxiliar- explicó Erza.

-Anda Erza, no seas así, dinos aunque sea un poquito ¿Qué no ves que estoy encendido?- insistió el energético Natsu que andaba de buenas.

-Bueno al menos puedo decirles lo más básico y es que nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos- reveló la prefecta, para entonces voltear a ver a Loki –Leo, tú serás capitán de un equipo, iras con Lucy y Virgo-.

-Buena idea, nos conocemos entre nosotros, seguro que haremos buen trabajo de equipo- dijo la Heartphilia alzando el puño motivada.

-Mmh, yo quería ir con Lucy- se quejó Natsu cruzando los brazos y haciendo un berrinche.

-No Natsu, tu iras conmigo y Jellal ¿Tienes alguna objeción al respecto?- le cuestionó la autoritaria pelirroja tronándose los nudillos, Natsu nervioso respondió con un movimiento de cabeza retirando su queja al instante.

Jellal fijó su atención en el más bajito de los presentes -Happy-sensei, en vista de que tú y Natsu son inseparables, te invitaremos a nuestro equipo-.

-Claro, siempre y cuando yo sea el capitán-.

-¿Y los otros dos equipos? supongo que uno es el de los tres hermanos- comentó Lucy.

-Así es, Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna trabajaran juntos. Por ultimo el cuarto equipo nos va a ayudar con algunos detalles vitales, ellos son Levy, Gajeel y Max-.

Lucy se quedó pensando y dio su opinión -La capacidad de pensar de Levy, más la habilidad de conseguir información del chismoso Max combinado con la fuerza bruta de Gajeel, es interesante-.

-Tratamos de balancear los equipos. Pero bueno, el plan va mas allá de eso, vayamos al punto de reunión- ordenó Erza, entonces sacó su teléfono celular para llamarle al equipo restante –Mirajane ¿Están listos?-.

* * *

**_En casa de Mirajane, recamara de Elfman, 5:01 p.m_**

-Así que era Evergreen-

Elfman estaba muy contento, de pie frente a la cartulina donde había dibujado a las chicas de Fairy Tail en versión chibi, contemplaba el dibujo de la chibi Evergreen refunfuñando, mismo dibujo que ahora estaba encerrado en un circulo rojo, los otros dibujos de las demás chicas estaban tachados; al fin había dado con esa chica especial, la que le había llamado por teléfono confesándole que le amaba y que quería ser su novia ¡Que felicidad, el hombre Elfman ya no tendría que estar solo, al fin tenia a alguien a quien amar!.

Ahora bien, esa chica no era una mujer con una personalidad común, era algo especial en cuanto a su temperamento; regañona, mandona, muchas veces malhumorada, generalmente malhablada, bastante gritona y escandalosa, pero eso no le molestaba a Elfman, que ella fuera distinta a las demás la volvía mas interesante, la idea de ser el novio de esa mujer de tan extremas características le era un reto que le agradaba. Además había muchas cosas positivas, para empezar se le hacia muy fácil hablar con ella, desde que la había empezado a tratar se había sentido cómodo, como bien había pensado en se momento "era como hablar con otro yo". Sí, la personalidad directa y sin rodeos era algo que compartían y le permitía ser sincero con ella. En segundo lugar el podía ver cualidades en la chica, virtudes que a su juicio superaban con creces los defectos que tuviera, ella era leal a sus amigos, firme y además había percibido que por dentro tenía un lado mas sensible.

En fin, tantas cosas sobre Evergreen recorrían su cabeza, en serio estaba añorando ser el hombre de la castaña, en serio que se podía considerar un hombre con suerte, al fin encontraba una chica que se interesara por él románticamente y esa chica le agradaba mucho, ya no se trataba solo de que estaba solo, todo esto iba mas allá –"_Haré cualquier sacrificio por ella, no me importa que sea agresiva ni mandona, ella odia a los hombres, pero yo quiero demostrarle lo que es un hombre de verdad, por que yo Elfman soy un hombre de verdad y los hombres de verdad dan todo por las mujeres que aman_"

Estaba decidido, ahora él sería el valiente, en cuanto ayudara a sus hermanas a acabar con las malas acciones de Laxus, le pediría formalmente a Evergreen que fuera su novia, a ella la quería como compañera. Poniendo su mano sobre el dibujo de la ya mencionada pensó –_"Que bueno que fue Ever la que me llamó. Es diferente y especial, quiero conocerla más"_- Tras esto se centró en el presente –Es hora de tomar mis responsabilidades de hombre-.

Salió de su cuarto y empezó a caminar en búsqueda de sus hermanas, hasta que encontró a las dos en la sala, Mirajane llamaba por teléfono mientras que Lisanna estaba atenta a lo que su hermana mayor hablaba.

-Ya entendí Erza, me parece bien, nos vemos en veinte minutos, bye- terminaba ya de decir la hoy directora del instituto, acto seguido miró a Lisanna y pasó su vista de ella a Elfman –Hermanos, ha llegado el momento de convertirnos en un equipo-.

-Por supuesto Mira-nee, estamos más que listos-.

-¡El hombre Elfman siempre está preparado para lo que sea!-.

-Ese es el espíritu. Ahora voy a sacar el carro- les dijo Mirajane levantándose del sofá.

-Si quieres yo manejo, Nee-chan- se ofreció Elfman, pero la mayor declinó.

Lisanna por su parte se observó a si misma, no traía zapatos y su ropa no era la mas adecuada para salir –Solo déjenme me cambio rápido-.

-Lisanna espera- le llamó Elfman haciendo que se detuviera –Me alegró de que te estés poniendo mejor, ya no te ves asustadiza como antes-.

-Mis recuerdos vuelven poco a poco y estar activa me va a acostumbrando a vivir de nuevo- respondió la de menor edad, sonrió y luego se fue a su cuarto.

-Todo esta saliendo tan bien, ahora somos una familia feliz como antes, eh Nee-chan- comentó el fortachón, mas al voltear adonde se supone que estaba Mira, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba -¿Nee-chan? Je si que trae prisa-.

La chica de largo cabello blanco ya estaba afuera de la casa, recargada en la pared y con la mirada en el suelo ya no se veía tan segura como cuando estaba con sus hermanos, la razón es que tenía una doble misión, para ella no solo la escuela estaba en peligro, sino que también lo estaba una persona en especifico, un joven al que le daba mucho valor –"_Fried, déjame sacarte de la oscuridad_"-.

* * *

**_Mansión Dreyar, 5:04 p.m_**

Los tres integrantes de la tribu Raijin estaban parados afuera de la puerta que daba entrada a la recamara de Laxus, los tres eran los primeros en llegar, su líder les había convocado para que llegaran temprano. Entrar no había sido mucho problema, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás Laxus les había proporcionado llaves para que pudieran ingresar a la mansión con libertad, eran los únicos con ese privilegio todo gracias a la confianza que el rubio les tenía.

Bixlow acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta, pero Evergreen le agarró del antebrazo, impidiéndole abrir -¿Qué te traes?- le preguntó el chico en voz baja.

Evergreen miró de reojo a sus dos compañeros –Chicos, no se si lo habrán notado, pero hace un par de horas cuando Laxus nos llamó, su voz se oía distinta-.

-Lo noté, no parecía estar muy feliz y al expresarse se percibía una cierta indecisión, tartamudeó un par de veces, algo que es inusual en él- comentó Fried con calma.

-Ah pero como hacen escándalo, tan solo mírense, ustedes también se ven nerviosos, aunque en su caso ya se a que se debe, jeje es que ya les dio el flechazo- dijo Bixlow.

-No me emparejes con ese bruto Elfman, e-es solo, es solo que- se defendió una visiblemente incomoda y nerviosa Evergreen, quien no pudo encontrar una buena defensa, además algo relacionado le andaba molestaba en su conciencia y no la dejaba en paz.

Fried se esforzó por no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero al ser malo mintiendo, no se atrevió a negar la afirmación de su compañero, era cierto que tenia sentimientos por Mirajane.

Bixlow los dejó bien callados, les había dado en el punto débil, así que no les quedaba de otra mas que hacer lo que el aconsejaba -De cualquier manera tenemos que hablar con el, para que esperarnos mas, lo que tenga que pasar pues pasará y ya-.

-Es que me da mala espina, Laxus no está bien, desde hace semanas que anda sin rumbo, haciendo todo tipo de cosas sin sentido- respondió Evergreen en voz baja.

En ese momento Laxus les llamó desde adentro del cuarto –Raijinshu, pasen-.

Evergreen sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, si Laxus la había escuchado capaz de que la corría. Bixlow se puso serio ya que si Laxus estaba de malas no le convenía mostrarse tan alegre y despreocupado. Fried quien era el más tranquilo fue quien abrió la puerta y allí estaba Laxus, dándoles la espalda por motivo de que observaba una pintura en una pared; un oleo de un cuervo negro. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablarle, no sabían como reaccionaria, ni como estaba, pero era obvio que el Dreyar estaba distinto.

-El momento se acerca, a partir de hoy ya nada será igual- dijo muy reflexionante.

-¿De que estás hablando Laxus?- preguntó Bixlow.

-Ustedes ya saben que hoy será un día especial ¿No es así?-.

Evergreen dio la respuesta, con cierto toque de inhibición -Eh bueno, p-pues tu ya nos habías dicho que ibas a decir algo, aunque no sabemos que-

Laxus continuó, pero ni siquiera habló de su anuncio-Tribu Raijin, presiento que hoy va a pasar algo, es raro pero por algún motivo puedo sentirlo; hoy será un día que cambiara todo para siempre, para mi y para todos los que pertenecen a Fairy Tail- el rubio se quedó callado meditando y entonces de repente cambio de tema súbitamente –Raijinshu, necesito que me hagan un favor-.

Los Raijinshu se voltearon a ver entre ellos, ya habían previsto que Laxus les iba a pedir algo y de hecho ya sabían que era. Fried tomó la palabra –Ya sabemos que es lo que necesitas, descuida Laxus, vinimos preparados-.

Laxus giró el cuello para verlos de reojo, el campo visual solo le permitió ver a Fried, rápidamente notó que este traía dos espadas de esgrima, las dos sujetas a su cadera, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda –Ya lo habían previsto, se nota que me conocen bien-.

-Somos los dioses del trueno, tus amigos y tu guardia personal, te protegeremos- sonrió Bixlow.

Laxus al fin se dio la vuelta, presentándose ante ellos, los tres se sorprendieron al verle el rostro, hoy se veía acabado, tenia ojeras en los ojos, su clásica sonrisa de confianza en si mismo no estaba presente, por otro lado no estaba muy arreglado como suele hacerlo cuando hace fiestas y celebraciones en su honor, ese era otro Laxus, uno diferente al que conocían –Tengo algo que decirles a ustedes tres antes que a nadie- les dijo con franqueza.

Un minuto después, los Raijinshu estaban boquiabiertos, completamente estupefactos, hasta Fried tenia los parpados abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa en su generalmente inexpresivo rostro.

-¡No juegues Laxus, no puedes estar hablando en serio!- exclamó Evergreen a gritos.

-¡Nos necesitas y te necesitamos, ya déjate de bromas, nada tiene que cambiar!- gritó Bixlow mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Los juegos ya se acabaron para mí, se que esto les puede resultar perturbador ahora e incluso difícil aceptarlo, pero es mi decisión final- dijo Laxus.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Laxus?- preguntó el confundido Justine.

-Es lo que tiene que pasar- dijo resignado dándose la vuelta de nuevo a ver esa pintura la cual era de su padre, nunca había entendido por que le agradaban tanto los cuervos –Chicos…no, he de decir amigos, gracias por todo-.

* * *

**_Más tarde a las 5:22 p.m, a diez cuadras de la mansión de Laxus._**

Lucy gritaba aterrada mientras abrazaba a Happy con fuerza contra su pecho, a Loki se le alzaba la corbata abofeteándole la cara, Virgo tenia que sujetarse su falda para que no se le levantara, Jellal no paraba de reír y Natsu, bueno, el pobre de Natsu ya se andaba muriendo de verdad ¿A que se debía que estuvieran así? sencillo: Erza era una conductora muy pero muy impetuosa.

Resultaba que a Jellal Fernandes se le había ocurrido darle a su novia la oportunidad de saber que se siente manejar un Chevrolet Corvet 4LT convertible y la pelirroja no pensó dos veces en desaprovechar la oferta, se puso unos lentes de sol, prendió la radio en una estación de rock clásico, tomó el volante y empezó a disfrutar la aventura.

Y justo ahora si que lo estaba disfrutando; pisaba el acelerador, le metía la quinta velocidad, derrapaba para dar vuelta en las esquinas y pisaba aun mas el acelerador. El dueño del auto en vez de molestarse parecía estar disfrutándolo.

-¡Kyaaa, vamos a morir Erza!- gritó Lucy, pero la alocada prefecta traía la radio prendida, escuchando "Highway to Hell" y cuando vio los labios de la Heartphilia moviéndose, pensó que quería que le diera mas rápido, así que llevó el auto al limite.

Pero entonces fue cuando Leo observó algo a la distancia y se preocupó –No puede ser, estamos en problemas- dijo al notar como a unos cien metros les esperaba una patrulla obstruyendo el camino.

Erza empezó a disminuir la velocidad, pero iba demasiado rápido y no era seguro que alcanzara a frenar, no obstante ya cuando estaba muy cercas, torció el volante y derrapó el auto en U, haciendo que se detuviera y a la vez quedara estacionado a un lado de la patrulla.

El oficial que estaba en la patrulla bajó el cristal y se quedó mudo, estaba pálido y boquiabierto, en serio había creído que lo iban a impactar.

-"_Ahí viene la súper multa_"- dijo para si Leo mientras se acomodaba su corbata.

Erza se alzó los lentes de sol y observó por unos segundos con mirada profunda al oficial –He llegado- le dijo con estilo.

El aun aterrorizado policía respondió tartamudeando –C-c-cabello r-ro-rojo, u-usted debe ser Erza Scarlet, pase adelante- le dijo y entonces metió reversa, dejando de cubrir la calle para que la chica pudiera pasar. Esto sorprendió a todos excepto Jellal, Virgo y el aparentemente fallecido Natsu, pero la sorpresa no duró mucho, ya que en el centro de la cuadra estaba apostada otra unidad policiaca, una van de doble cabina y en el cofre de esta se encontraban recargados un policía y tres jóvenes que reconocieron al instante: Uno era un joven delgado y de cabello rubio, el rey del chisme; Max Alors, a su lado estaba una mujer bajita, de cabello azul y con una pañoleta en la cabeza, sin dudas que era la genio; Levy McGarden el tercero era un hombre cubierto por completo con una capa y capucha, pero aunque estuviera tan cubierto, su imponente físico y el hecho de que estuviera tomando a Levy de la mano le delataba, era el chico rudo; Gajeel.

Erza al fin estacionó el lujoso convertible y apagó el motor, acabando con el sufrimiento de los pasajeros que viajaban amontonados en los asientos de atrás.

Lucy y Happy salieron de un salto y empezaron a besar el concreto, Loki en cuanto bajó empezó a tambalearse, Virgo parecía estar decepcionada y Jellal al contrario bajó emocionado – ¡Increíble, nunca creí que tuvieras ese estilo tan salvaje, peligroso y emocionante!- dijo a su novia rindiéndose ante su talento.

Erza cruzó los brazos orgullosa de si misma –Solo me solté y me dejé llevar, no es tan difícil- explicó, pero rápidamente puso los pies en la tierra –Pero tampoco soy tan buena, Gray y Lyon me superan en esto-.

-No quiero imaginarlo, Happy recuérdame que si un día Gray llega en auto y nos invita a subir, hay que declinar su oferta- le dijo Lucy al gato azulado, el cual respondió un "Aye".

Levy se acercó corriendo al grupo muy contenta de verlos – ¡Chicos, vinieron bastantes, que genial!-.

-¿Ya llegaron los hermanos?- le preguntó la prefecta a la bajita.

En lugar de que Levy respondiera, lo hizo la voz de Mirajane -¡Acá estamos!- gritaba la secretaria mientras ondeaba la mano, Erza entonces la pudo ver, estaba como a diez metros de la van junto con sus dos hermanos, la alegre y sencilla Lisanna y ¿Rambo?

-¿Por qué me ven así?- preguntó Elfman si entender por que le miraban como bicho raro, cuando la razón era obvia, al hombre se le había ocurrido venir vestido con pantalón de camuflaje, botas militares, una camisa ajustada, una banda en la cabeza y finalmente unas rayas de camuflaje en la cara idénticas a las de los soldados. Si que exageraba en todo.

-Ahem, es momento de discutir el plan- dijo Erza evitando distraerse mas con el albino.

Levy alzó la mano para llamar la atención y cuando los presentes voltearon a verla, señaló al oficial de policía que estaba junto a la van -Espera Erza, antes quiero presentarte al oficial Cancer, el nos va a ayudar bastante con los peligros-

-Mucho gusto, ebi- se presentó el policía, otra vez los que venían con Erza se quedaron azorados ya que este hombre era aun mas extravagante que Elfman; aunque llevaba puesta su vestimenta policiaca, portaba unos accesorios inusuales, por ejemplo tenia una especie de patas de cangrejo atadas a la espalda, sujetaba unas tijeras en las manos, por otra parte su peinado era extraño y portaba unos lentes muy singulares.

-¿Por qué nos van a ayudar policías?- preguntó Happy observando que en total había tres patrullas presentes; dos cubriendo la calle y la van del oficial cáncer.

-Eso lo vamos a explicar ahora misma, todos reunámonos aquí en la van para que Levy les explique- indicó Erza.

-Hime, tenemos un problema- dijo ahora Virgo mientras se asomaba a los asientos de atrás del auto de Jellal.

Erza, Happy, Lucy, Max y Levy fueron a inspeccionar, se encontraron con que Natsu aun estaba tirado, con la boca abierta y los ojos blancos, no se movía ni un poquito

-Eh ¿Natsu?- le llamó Happy subiéndose al auto y picándole la nariz al chico con un palo que recogió del suelo, más el Dragneel parecía muerto.

-Hime, creo que se ha quedado viuda de novio- le dijo Virgo a su amiga y ama.

-Natsu- pronunció Lucy con preocupación, esta vez Natsu se veía peor que las otras veces que le había tocado viajar en algún medio de transporte.

Levy arqueó una ceja y preguntó -¿Qué se hace en estos casos?-

-Ya despertará, se que estará bien, no temas Lucy- dijo Erza tratando de excusarse, ahora que ya se le había pasado la adrenalina se daba cuenta de lo que había provocado y se sentía mal por ello.

-¡Ay no!- exclamó repentinamente Max, tomando a todos por sorpresa, el rubio ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a Natsu, sino a su celular, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos mostraban desconcierto –Ya sospechaba que podría pasar esto, pero no creí que fuera a suceder- se expresó angustiado. Entonces todos le rodearon interesados.

-¿Qué pasa Max?- preguntó Mirajane poniendo una expresión seria.

-Laki y Tono ya están en la fiesta y están trabajando como espías que me mandan información y me acaban de notificar que Laxus ya ha tomado medidas defensivas, el ha cubierto las tres entradas a su mansión-.

-¿Tres entradas? ¿Cómo está eso?- preguntó Lucy volteando a ver a Erza y luego a Levy.

Levy alzó el dedo índice y empezó a explicar –La propiedad de Laxus ocupa una manzana entera, la mayor parte del terreno es el patio, ahora bien ese patio está rodeado de grandes rejas con alambre de púas y la única forma de entrar es por tres portones los cuales están localizados en tres puntos cardinales; norte, este y oeste-.

-Por eso formamos tres equipos de acción, cada uno se encargará de entrar por cada uno de los portones, es la manera mas eficaz de hacer esto- añadió Erza.

Max guardó su celular y miró de reojo a todos los miembros de la misión, para luego explicarse –Pero entrar será más difícil de lo que imaginábamos, de acuerdo a la información, las tres entradas a la mansión estarán protegidas por las tres personas en las que Laxus confía mas que nadie-.

-No puede ser, no puedo creer que Laxus haya tomado esa decisión- balbuceó Mirajane visiblemente consternada.

-Los Raijinshu protegerán a Laxus, no permitirán la entrada a nadie que sea una posible amenaza, ellos vienen preparados, armados y se van a morir en la raya- terminó de explicar Max mientras apretaba los puños.

-Increíble, Laxus va a hacer una fiesta y sus tres amigos no están invitados, pareciera como si solo fueran herramientas para el- lamentó Leo.

Elfman se adelantó y negando con la cabeza, dio su opinión -Pues no tenemos que enfrentarlos, hay que brincarnos la barda y punto-.

Levy suspiró -Eso no será posible, en los patios de Laxus residen perros Pitbulls y Rotweilers muy agresivos, es demasiado riesgoso. Las únicas vías seguras son los tres caminos, están protegidos por rejas y van a dar a puertas de entrada a la mansión-.

Erza cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos –Esta nueva noticia complica las cosas, pero no tenemos opción- la intendente ahora abrió los ojos, mostrando una mirada determinada –No vamos a desistir, vinimos aquí sabiendo que hay riesgos y obstáculos y no vamos a permitir que nada nos detenga, hay que enfrentar a los Raijinshu-.

Jellal se le quedó viendo a la Scarlet, pero luego pasó su atención a los demás y pudo ver que no se veían tan animados como ella, Lucy parecía indecisa, Leo estresado, Happy se mordía las uñas, Max y Levy preocupados y esos tres chicos de cabello blanco eran los que estaban mas afectados, con sus miradas en el suelo y la postura decaída, delataban que no querían hacer lo que Erza decía.

-"_Fried, no entiendo por que sigues haciendo esto, tu no deseas seguir caminando en el mismo andar que Laxus_"- pensaba Mirajane.

Elfman también tenia a una Raijinshu en la mente –"_Evergreen, tengo miedo por ti_"-

Lisanna no era allegada a los amigos de Laxus, pero en vista de que sus queridos hermanos si lo eran hizo una pegunta –Erza ¿También vas a castigar a los Raijinshu?-.

La pelirroja contestó con firmeza –Todo el que haya obrado de acuerdo a los designios de Laxus tendrá que ser disciplinado, aunque claro, la sanción cambiará de acuerdo a las situaciones y acciones personales de cada quien-.

Los tres hermanos suspiraron, estas eran malas noticias para ellos, saber que enfrentarían a un Raijinshu y que estos tendrían un duro castigo les mermaba sus deseos de continuar, era algo duro y más por que a la vista de ellos, los tres estudiantes de tercero no eran malos, sino que solo habían seguido ordenes ciegamente.

-"_No se ni cual de los tres me conviene toparme, hasta Evergreen ha de tener algo que la haga temible_"- pensó Lucy.

-"_Maldición, algunos no quieren entrarle, si perdemos la moral, perderemos la batalla_"- razonó Gajeel.

Leo también tenia sus motivos de preocupación -"_Lucy, Virgo, esto no me gusta nada, como caballero no puedo dejar que salgan heridas física o emocionalmente ¿Qué hago?"_-.

-No podemos rendirnos ahora- llamó una voz procedente de afuera del circulo, era una voz decidida y llena de intrepidez y confianza –Hay demasiadas cosas en juego ¡Nuestra propia escuela está en peligro! ¿Cómo podríamos quedarnos cruzados de brazos?-

Era Natsu Dragneel, acababa de despertar por lo que se acercaba al grupo caminando torpemente y hasta tambaleándose, pero aunque se sintiera mal su voluntad era fuerte –Todos aquí sabemos que Laxus ha ido demasiado lejos y a muchos nos ha tocado sufrir, incluso creo que Gray aun está sufriendo las consecuencias de las tretas de Laxus, ugh-.

-¡Natsu!- exclamó Lucy al ver que este se tambaleaba mas, corrió hacia el y le ofreció apoyo, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

-"¿_El exhibicionista y el salamander ya son amigos? que locura_"- pensó Gajeel sonriendo entretenido, ese chico pelirosa siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Natsu tosió y alzando la voz prosiguió -Nosotros no vinimos para castigarlos, ni siquiera a ser jueces ni vengadores, estamos aquí por que queremos a Makarov, por que amamos a Fairy Tail y por que queremos salvar a todos los que están sufriendo en el instituto-.

Happy incluso ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos –¡Tu no puedes ser Natsu!-

El inspirado estudiante puso toda su atención en los tres hermanos Strauss – ¿Los Raijinshu son sus amigos? Entonces con mas razón deben de poner todos sus esfuerzos por detenerlos, por que si lo hacen, ellos dejaran de ser títeres, serán liberados ¡Por eso tienen que luchar, háganlo por ellos!-.

-No lo había visto de esa manera- admitió Elfman animándose.

-Hoy soy la directora del instituto y no pienso dejar que la escuela caiga en manos del consejo que tanto nos odia, aunque sea doloroso, lucharé por el futuro de Fairy Tail- aseguró Mirajane cerrando los puños.

-Así me gusta- exclamó Lisanna contenta con el cambio en sus hermanos.

-¡Seamos uno solo, mostrémosle a Laxus y al consejo que nosotros somos Fairy Tail!- gritó Natsu alzando su mano derecha y haciendo el saludo de Fairy Tail.

-Eso es, podemos hacerlo, todos podemos unir nuestras fuerzas y voluntades- exclamó Levy. Y luego instó a su novio a hacer como todos –Gajeel levanta la mano también-

-Que más da- Gajeel cedió e hizo el saludo que nunca antes había hecho, se le hacia infantil pero ya era hora de que lo hiciera, ahora el era mas Fairy Tail que nunca.

Pronto Lucy, Happy, Leo y Erza hacían lo mismo, los tres albinos también se unían a la resolución. Incluso Virgo y Jellal, quien a veces se sentía más identificado con Fairy Tail que con el propio consejo decidió hacer el saludo como si fuera del instituto.

El cielo se abrió por unos instantes y unos leves haces de luz se filtraron por las nubes que cada vez se iban aproximando mas a Magnolia, la luz brillaba tal como la esperanza.

La misión no era nada sencilla, el éxito aun era incierto, pero la alianza no perdería las esperanzas, era tiempo de sacar todo y demostrar cuan fuertes eran sus voluntades. En solo unos cuantos minutos empezaría una verdadera batalla por Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_En las cercanías de la mansión Dreyar, 5:33 p.m_**

Cana bajaba del autobús en una parada que quedaba a unas dos cuadras de la residencia de Laxus. La Alberona ya estaba lista para presentarse ante el Dreyar en la fiesta. Venía muy arreglada, Laxus nunca le había especificado que tan informal era la fiesta, así que había decidido a ser precavida, traía puesto un vestido rojo cereza, en corte strapless que había pertenecido a su madre, la prenda no era ajustada y le llegaba a la rodilla, de modo que le dejaría bailar con libertad. Otra pieza perteneciente a su madre fallecida era una cadena de plata del que colgaba un dije que constaba de ser una mitad de corazón con la letra inscrita de la "G", le resultaba inexplicable que significaba, estaba segura de que era una inicial de un nombre, después de todo su madre siempre lo llevaba puesto, pero tenia la incógnita de quien tendría la otra mitad que conformaba el corazón completo. Finalmente traía unos zapatos de tacón plateados. En cuanto a su arreglo personal, llevaba puesta sombra en los parpados y un poco de rímel, sus labios con gloss de cereza y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, con un par de rizos sueltos cayendo por sus hombros.

Otra cosa que Laxus le había pedido era que se relajara, pero para ella no era posible estarlo, él la había hecho su invitada especial y le había recalcado que quería revelarle algo personalmente ¿Qué era? No era fácil saberlo, pero la Alberona resguardaba la esperanza de que ella no solo le agradara a el sino que le gustara. Siendo una mujer de personalidad fuerte, se tomó una resolución -"_La paciencia no es lo mío, si Laxus no lo hace, entonces yo me le voy a confesar ¡Si, eso haré! Es el día perfecto, solo tengo que buscar el momento ideal_"-

La de cabello marrón empezó a caminar el trayecto que le quedaba para llegar a la mansión, por suerte el recorrido solo le tomó dos minutos. Cuando llegó se quedó boquiabierta con la majestuosidad de la residencia del rubio, una enorme y moderna mansión de dos pisos pintada en tonos de café, con balcones, tejas de lujo, era una supercasa. De su patio no se podía decir menos, cubierto de pasto y arboles, con una fuente, una alberca y muchas a zonas especiales para tomar el sol, increíble en todos los sentidos. Cana siendo pobre se sintió intimidada, pero saber que Laxus le estaba esperando le dio las fuerzas para animarse. Empezó a rodear la mansión por la banqueta, buscando donde estaba la entrada, hasta que llegó adonde estaba un enorme portón, el cual estaba resguardado por una guardiana, su cabello castaño y lentes dejaban claro quien era la portera -Evergreen-.

La Raijinshu se recargaba sobre el portón cruzando los brazos y con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, no se veía nada feliz. Su vestimenta llamaba todavía más la atención, medias oscuras, tacones, un vestido verde con estampados de flores muy ajustado y escotado además de que se había soltado el cabello, era como si viniera preparada para la fiesta ¿Por qué estaba afuera entonces? La respuesta solo la sabría tras preguntárselo – ¡Hey Evergreen!- le llamó alegre mientras se le acercaba.

-Ah, eres tu- respondió la castaña con desgane haciendo una mueca.

-Lindo vestido- le comentó Cana tratando de romper la distancia, era obvio que hoy era un día en el que la orgullosa mujer estaba de malas.

-Claro, me encantan las flores, se ven tan bien en mí- respondió Evergreen un poco menos mal humorada, vanidosa como de costumbre, pero aun así un tanto distante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas dentro?-

¿Oye, viniste a entrevistarme o a la fiesta de Laxus? Anda déjame te abro el portón, tu eres la invitada especial, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo- respondió agresivamente.

-¡Oye espera, no me hables así!- le reclamó Cana notando que la castaña estaba siendo demasiado evasiva.

-Ah entonces quieres que me incline ante ti y te haga una reverencia diciéndote "Pase su majestad, la elegida de Laxus"- respondió Evergreen con sarcasmo haciendo ademanes de que pasara adelante.

-Ok, mira se que no somos muy amigas, pero tampoco somos extrañas, así que no me salgas con esas cosas, se nota que algo te anda molestando ¿Qué es? ¿Es que estas aquí fuera? ¿Es la escuela y sus locuras? ¿O acaso será un chico?-.

Cuando Evergreen escuchó la ultima pregunta se molestó mas – ¡Nada que te importe, déjame en paz!-.

-Entonces es un chico, uy- le dijo Cana haciéndose la chistosa en vez de dejarse provocar.

-¡Ay pero que tonterías, no es nada de eso. Anda ya te voy a abrir, entra ahora o no lo hagas nunca!- gritó la gruñona sacando unas llaves y abriendo el portón de mala gana.

-Ya voy, ya voy, por cierto cuando quieras ayuda con respecto a chicos yo te puedo dar una mano, soy experta en el tema- le dijo Cana caminando al frente y guiñándole un ojo.

-Los hombres son unos animales ¿Y sabes que? no me agradan las mascotas, ahora pasa- dijo la ya fastidiada Raijinshu empujando a Cana por la espalda con ambas manos, cuando la de castaña entró a la propiedad, entonces se apresuró a cerrar de nuevo con candado. Ahora si que quedó sola exhaló el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, esa chica alcohólica era muy observadora, sin saber nada sobre ella le había atinado a la raíz de sus preocupaciones, por un lado le estresaba mucho lo que Laxus estaba haciendo, aunque ahora su mayor inquietud era otra –"_No es cierto, ahora se que no todos los hombres son animales, algunos son buenos y tienen sentimientos…Ay ¿Que voy a hacer con Elfman?_"-.

Cana por su parte siguió el camino de rocas ornamentales, a sus lados había rejas –¡Ay madre mía!- exclamó cuando un par de perros pitbulls se apoyaron sobre una reja y empezaron a ladrarle, eran bravos, con que razón estaban encerrados en los patios.

En fin, continuó su camino hasta una gran puerta de madera y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir mariposas en el estomago, el corazón le latía mas y mas conforme se iba a acercando –"_Basta corazón, tranquilo que es solo una fiesta, como a las que voy siempre_"-

Tras tomarse diez segundos para relajarse y al fin pasó dentro ¡Wow! si la casa era lujosa por fuera, por dentro aun lo era mas, el estilo era fresco y moderno, el color blanco predominaba, dando una sensación de limpieza. Tras quedarse embobada por un rato, volteó al suelo y se dio cuenta de que había unas flechas de plástico pegadas, debía de ser el camino. Las siguió recorriendo en el transcurso un par de cuartos, mismos que admiró pasmada, ella ni en sus sueños podría tener siquiera una pantalla como de las que poseía el dueño de la casa. Al fin llegó adonde estaba una flecha mas grande apuntando a una puerta medio abierta, tras esa puerta se escuchaba a mucha gente platicando y riendo, no había duda de que en ese cuarto siguiente se encontraban los invitados.

La Alberona no fue directamente a ese cuarto, ya que al afinar su oído logró escuchar unos ruidos procedentes de su izquierda, parecían ser de un videojuego ¿Qué ermitaño prefería estar jugando solo en vez de disfrutar la fiesta? Seguro que era el nerd Tono o el antisocial Fried, la curiosidad le ganó y decidió ir a asomarse, entró al cuarto de su izquierda, no había nada mas que maquinas de ejercicio y pesas, pero el sonido aumentó su intensidad, guiándose por el sonido llegó a un cuarto con instrumentos musicales; una batería, guitarras en las paredes, consolas de audio y otros objetos, el sonido ya estaba a su máxima intensidad y provenía de un cuarto que aunque tenia los focos apagados estaba iluminado de azul, la luz azul de una enorme pantalla.

"_Un forastero" _se escuchó que gritaba un personaje del videojuego y luego el sonido de un disparo.

Cana no quería que la descubrieran como una mirona, así que con cuidado se asomó a ver quien era el antisocial, pero aunque se había propuesto ser sigilosa, se le salió un grito involuntario –¡Laxus!-.

Si lo que se había encontrado resultaba ser Laxus quien estaba tirado en un sillón, recostado con mala postura jugando un videojuego de terror frente a una enorme televisión LCD, estaba rodeado de comida chatarra y su aspecto en general no era el de siempre; desaliñado, con ojos cansados y una expresión facial de cansancio.

-¡Cana!- exclamó el Dreyar soltando el control al ser descubierto por su invitada especial, no dijo nada más, solo se le quedó viendo enmudecido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mírate parece como si ni siquiera tuvieras ganas de estar en tu propia fiesta- le dijo en reclamo la directa y extrovertida joven.

-Cana, te ves bien- le comentó viéndola de abajo hacia arriba, maravillado con la apariencia de ella, pero la chica le estaba observando extrañada, como si el se tratase de un loco o algo así, aunque él mismo entendía que era por que se estaba comportando muy sospechoso –Ah si, la fiesta, tienes razón, hay que empezar- le volvió a decir apagando su televisión y poniéndose de pie, se sacudió la ropa y bostezó –Bien, vamos- le dijo, pero ella seguía seria y viéndolo con fijeza.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Cana yendo al grano.

-¿Como que, que tengo? No entiendo a que te refieres con tu pregunta-.

-Mírate Laxus, algo te está pasando, te ves decaído y tu nunca estás así- le hizo la observación la chica, primero Evergreen y ahora Laxus ¿Estaría relacionada la inquietud de Cana con fuera lo que le estaba pasando al Dreyar? Quería saberlo.

-Vamos Cana, no exageres, no es nada- mintió el Dreyar volteando hacia otro lado.

El rubio se estaba cerrando con ella por primera vez, lo cual era alarmante -Laxus no me hagas esto, nosotros nos tenemos confianza, ayer no estabas así, no ocultabas nada-.

¿Qué él no ocultaba nada? ¿Eso pensaba Cana sobre él? Esto era malo, si el siempre ocultaba mas de la mitad de lo que en verdad era, solo pensar en ello le causó esa incomodidad que no le dejaba en paz –"_Mier**, otra vez siento que voy a explotar_"-.

-Tu honestidad es una de las cosas que mas me gust… digo, agradan de ti, vamos dime que te molesta, no me salgas como tu amiga Evergreen quien se veía bien aplastada, confía en mi ¿Qué acaso no somos amigos? –

Laxus se sintió presionado, aparte que Cana le dijera que Evergreen se sentía mal empezó a molestarle la conciencia, su corazón le decía que debería de estar ayudando a la Raijinshu en vez de perder su tiempo, era raro ya que hace unos días atrás hasta la hacia llorar y no le molestaba –Cana, tenme un poco de paciencia, te lo diré después, pero como bien dices la fiesta ya debe de empezar, acompáñame para que la inaugures junto conmigo-

-Un momento, no puedes salir así, tus amigos, admiradores e invitados te perderían el respeto si te ven así, cámbiate y péinate primero- le recomendó Cana, casi ordenándole, ya hasta ese punto le había agarrado confianza al rubio.

Laxus se dio la vuelta y contestó con desgane –Supongo que estás en lo cierto-

-"_¿Qué yo supongo? Rayos ¿Qué esta pasando con el? es como si no le importara nada, ni siquiera su gente ¡Ah, creo que ya se como animarlo!_"- pensó la chica sonriendo, entonces habló más positiva y animada –Anda que seguro que tus amigos te están esperando-.

Laxus tragó saliva -Los Raijinshu se unirán mas tarde. Espérame aquí, déjame voy a mi recamara a buscar algo que ponerme- le dijo a secas, ocultando el conflicto mental –"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Este día debía de ser especial y lo estoy arruinando todo, en especial con Cana ¡Padre, abuelo, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, salgan de mi cabeza!_"-

El rubio la volteo a ver y trató de ser un poco mas cálido –Cana, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido-.

-"_Laxus, mejor dime que traes en la cabeza, estas ocultando algo grande y quiero saberlo, quiero ser tu chica pero primero me has de tener confianza_"- respondió Cana como si se lo dijera cara a cara, aunque no se atrevía.

Laxus salió del cuarto y una inquietud más se añadió a su atribulada mente –"_Raijnshu ¿ellos que pensaran al respecto?_"-.

Afuera, los Raijinshu tenían sus propios motivos que les mantenían angustiados.

* * *

**_En la entrada norte; la entrada principal a la mansión. 5:36 p.m_**

Fried estaba de pie frente al portón del cual solo él tenía la llave. El chico hoy vestía una túnica de combate y portaba un par de espadas; una espada de esgrima y una rapier francesa, ambas guardadas en sus respectivos embalajes los cuales estaban sujetos a su cinturón. Se encontraba callado e inmovible tal como si fuera un clásico guardia ruso, no obstante bajo esa mascara de serenidad, se ocultaba un hombre en conflicto.

Deber contra sentir, reglas contra corazón, Laxus contra Mirajane, nunca en su vida habría imaginado que quedaría tan dividido, que su propia existencia se tambaleara entre dos caminos, siendo que el por naturaleza era un hombre firme y que hacia todo fríamente calculado. El despertar de sus sentimientos le acababa de cambiar la vida; ahora sentía tristeza al ver como Laxus se perdía en un camino sin destino, sentía arrepentimiento al recordar como le arruinó la disculpa de Gray con Juvia-lo cual le hacia desear que las cosas no les hubieran ido mal a esos dos-, ahora incluso ya era capaz de experimentar la emoción mas intensa y gratificadora que puede tener el ser humano; amor.

Ayer el se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por la secretaria de Makarov concordaba con sus investigaciones personales sobre el amor, todo era exactamente tal y como decían los libros; cuando estaba con ella olvidaba lo demás y eso se había demostrado cuando había estado apunto de besarla, esto bajo el riesgo de que Laxus se enterara, además deseaba verla feliz y protegerla y ahora no podía negar que muy por dentro de si, el deseo de velar por la seguridad de ella, superaba con creces al de proteger a su propio líder.

Esto ultimo le estaba molestando en su recién despertada conciencia, el le había jurado lealtad a Laxus y durante muchos años el se había llegado a convertir en su mano derecha, su hombre de mas confianza ¿Todo por que? por que se sentía en deuda con el Dreyar y el quería pagarlo, sus dos reglas mayores eran pagar sus deudas y cumplir sus votos ¿Qué seria él si no las cumplía? No podía fallar y mucho menos tras lo ultimo que Laxus le había dicho a el y a sus compañeros Raijinshu.

Pero otra vez; Mirajane, las palabras de la albina retumbaban en su mente constantemente, creando un abrasador conflicto interno, en especial esa última petición que ella le había hecho: "_Laxus está loco, aléjate de el, tu deberías de saber como perjudicó a todo Fairy Tail, si sigues de su lado entonces puede que te pasen muchas cosas malas ¡Puedes terminar expulsado! ¡Y no quiero que eso pase, no lo soportaría!". _

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios con fuerza, él le importaba a Mirajane tanto como ella le importaba a él, ella también quería protegerlo y sus palabras tenían mucho significado, era natural que las acciones de Laxus le trajeran graves consecuencias irreversibles ¿Pero había otra manera? El ya había llegado demasiado lejos y no fallaría esta orden de Laxus, la mas importante que el Dreyar le había hecho. Por tanto, era momento de ser firme, ser el hombre frio y sin sentimientos de antes, aunque fuera por una ultima vez, aunque la pregunta era ¿Si tantos años había sido así, por que le era tan difícil serlo de nuevo?

Justo cuando meditaba en esa pregunta, un sonido acabó con su concentración, unos pasos lentos, alguien se aproximaba y él le conocía -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Abrigo, sombrilla y una permanente expresión triste en su rostro, de sus labios constantemente salía la expresión "Gota, gota, goteo", era Juvia Loxar.

Cuando la mujer quedó a dos metros del guardián, posó sus apagados ojos negros en este y balbuceó insegura, mostrando una total falta de autoestima -Juvia lo estaba buscando, Juvia tiene una petición para Fried-san-.

-¿Una petición?- cuestionó el Justine sin lograr darse una explicación de la aparición de la chica, aunque de solo verla se podía dar cuenta de que algo malo la había pasado.

* * *

**_Poco antes, en el portón oeste de la mansión. 5:34 p.m_**

La zona oeste de la mansión estaba llena de muchos arboles frondosos, siendo la parte mas boscosa de la propiedad, algunos arboles incluso extendían sus ramas afuera de la propiedad. En una rama que estaba justo arriba del portón, estaba sentado el extravagante Bixlow mientras leía entretenido un Manga Hentai.

El pervertido Raijinshu hoy vestía mas extraño que nunca; sus ropas eran largas, gruesas y estaban muy esponjadas como si estuvieran rellenas de algodón, sus zapatos tenían puntas curvadas hacia arriba y ahora portaba un casco medieval que a diferencia de su casco habitual, tenía una cresta roja y afelpada, todo esto se complementaba con una capa "estilo dracula" y un largo paño que le cubría las piernas como si fuera una túnica masiva.

Acrobáticamente se volteó, quedando colgado como murciélago, sujetándose solo con sus zapatos de la rama en la cual había estado sentado, entonces volteó hacia abajo y sonrió –Sabes Gray, nosotros dos tenemos mas en común de lo que imaginas, los dos somos unos desvergonzados, mientras yo robo ropa interior tu andas de exhibicionista. Pienso que deberíamos de formar un equipo superpervertido, así como la liga de la justicia pero con puros desgraciados como nosotros dos, mírame ya traigo mi uniforme jajaja- le dijo riendo maniacamente al chico que estaba debajo de él, justo frente al portón.

-Déjate de juegos y déjame pasar que quiero ver a tu líder- respondió Gray, quien a diferencia del pervertido vestía decentemente, con pantalones de mezclilla negros, zapatos cómodos y una gabardina negra.

-Qué pasa Gray, te ves enojado ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte entre los brazos de la chica Phantom? Sabes a que me refiero- le dijo alegre mientras hacia ademanes obscenos que complementaban su sarcasmo de doble sentido, pero a Gray no le hacia nada de gracia -¿Cómo es que no me entiendes si eres un pervy? ok, te repetiré la pregunta de nuevo ¿ Por qué no vas a divertirte entre las piernas de la chica Phantom?-

Pero el silencio de Gray era debido al estrés, la frustración y el dolor de haber perdido a Juvia, estaba profundamente agobiado y cada vez que pensaba en ella se sentía mas mal.

Bixlow sacó su lengua de fuera y habló sorprendido -¡Oh! ¡Entonces tu _ya_ rompiste con ella! ja, bien merecido que lo tenía, después de todo ella sigue siendo una Phantom, es despreciable y sin valor justo como lo dice Laxus-.

Gray sintió que un gran coraje se apoderaba de él, el había sido testigo de cuanto se había esforzado Juvia por integrarse a Fairy Tail y dejar su pasado Phantom y Element Four atrás, en base a ser una buena chica se había ido ganando a todos ¿Cómo era posible que aun hubiera personas que la vieran como si fuera nadie? ¿Solo por su pasado la trataban mal y creían que podían hacerle lo que quisieran? Luego para colmo ellos lo hacían premeditadamente, el ni siquiera le había dicho nada a Bixlow y este le salía con que él ya había roto con ella ¿Por qué usaba la palabra "ya"? ¡Por que ellos habían planeado esto! Premeditadamente había aprovechado el orgullo que tenía para hacerlo terminar con Juvia y destrozarla, pero él ya sabía quien había sido el maestro del engaño, el cerebro detrás de la apuesta.

-Bixlow, mi lio no es contigo, pero de una vez te digo que ya se lo que hicieron bajo las ordenes de Laxus, ya descubrí que ustedes arruinaron mi obra de hielo que le iba a dedicar a Juvia. Por eso exijo que me dejes pasar a la mansión ¡Quiero ver a tu líder cara a cara!- le gritó, conteniendo sus deseos de pelearse con el debido a sus comentarios insensibles.

-Está bien- respondió Bixlow dejándose caer del árbol, girando en el aire con agilidad para aterrizar de pie, entonces le retó –Puedes pasar, solo tienes que hacer una cosa; vencerme-.

-Ya te dije que mi bronca no es contigo, solo eres una marioneta de Laxus. A él es al que quiero ver- recalcó Gray con firmeza, dejando claro que no le tenía miedo .

-Me decepcionas Gray, se nota cuan poco querías a esa chica, no estás dispuesto a ningún sacrificio, ni siquiera uno o dos golpes míos estás dispuesto a llevar por ella, admítelo: ella solo fue un juguete para ganar la apuesta- le presionó Bixlow.

-¡¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Gray mientras la ira le consumía y empezaba a controlarlo.

-No te sientas mal por ella, de algo tenía que servir esa chica Phantom, pero cuéntame Gray ¿Al menos es buena en la cama? Es que ella siempre se me ha hecho bien zorra-

Gray se quitó la gabardina y la lanzó al suelo, mostrando su musculoso torso –Ahora si pasaste la raya ¿Crees que no soy capaz de sacrifícame por ella? Pues ahora te lo voy a demostrar- le dijo observándolo como si quisiera matarlo con la pura mirada, ahora si el pervertido se había atrevido de más y el no toleraría que este siguiera perjurando a Juvia.

-Enséñame por que te apodan "el hielo"- le retó Bixlow abriendo los brazos y mostrándole la lengua con burla como si no sintiera el peligro de enfrentar a un Gray furioso.

* * *

**_En el portón este, Evergreen al igual que Fried meditaba en la situación actual y en sus propias acciones._**

_-_¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? estoy metida en un lío_-_ se quejaba la castaña mientras se ponía la palma de una mano sobre su frente y movía la cabeza a los lados –Yo solita me eché la soga al cuello y de pasada se la puse a alguien que no tenia nada que ver, a ese…- la chica pausó, no pudo animarse a llamarle bruto, animal o idiota, antes hasta sin ninguna inhibición le habría llamado de manera mas despectiva aun, pero ahora ya no era capaz de hacerlo… Por que Elfman no era ningún bruto ni machista ni animal, nada de eso, quizás sonara estúpido, pero para ella Elfman era Elfman y punto.

Y es que ahora que le conocía más, le era difícil catalogarlo, desafiaba la idea predeterminada que ella tenia sobre los hombres, en vez de ser abusón, egoísta y superficial que es como ella creía que eran los machos, el era paciente, sensible y aunque pareciera contradictorio el era humilde, además el nunca le veía con lujuria, aunque ella le gritara palabrotas el jamás le faltaba el respeto y había un ultimo detalle que la tenia impresionada; que él siempre andaba al pendiente del estado emocional de ella, incluso llegando al punto de protegerla de los comentarios hirientes de los conserjes de la escuela ¡Todo eso lo hacía y eso que apenas la conocía! ¿Cómo era posible eso? Quizás no todos los hombres en el mundo eran bestias irracionales y malas.

Vaya, que sorpresa, Elfman hasta le estaba cambiando su manera de ver las cosas, en su corazón ella siendo una autoproclamada feminista estaba cediendo a ideas que antes habría aborrecido y por algún motivo eso no le molestaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Evergreen estaba sonriendo al pensar el chico, pero esa expresión de satisfacción se terminó cuando los pensamientos inquietantes asaltaron su mente, recordándole nuevamente la realidad de las cosas –Yo le he dado una falsa esperanza, no puedo ser lo que el quiere que yo sea, no puedo ser su novia-.

¿Acaso ella no estaba interesada en el? ¿Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? No, nada de eso, la cuestión era simple, de hecho era la misma que la que probablemente habían padecido Natsu y Gray, es decir, darse cuenta de que un primer mal paso es capaz de arruinar todo. Quizás ella era orgullosa, pero no una hipócrita.

-"_Cuando le llamé mostrando interés en el, solo lo estaba haciendo como juego, como una nada inocente broma, sin darme cuenta caí en la misma trampa que Laxus le puso a Natsu y Gray, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo me la puse sola_"- admitió para si misma, sintiéndose arrepentida, esa era la verdad de las cosas, no tenia sentido negar que sus intenciones al principio no habían sido nada buenas –"_Y ahora ¿Cómo le puedo decir eso?_"-.

Elfman era un buen chico, el no se merecía que le rompiera el corazón, por que sus intenciones eran buenas, el mismo lo había revelado cuando al sentir la desesperación de no encontrar su chica especial, le había vaciado su corazón y le había dicho "¿Que se supone que voy a hacer? yo quiero saber quien es ella, quiero saber que se siente querer a una chica ¡Ya no soporto estar solo!"

Pobre hombre ¡Si pobre hombre, ella lo admitía! El estaba tan contento de encontrarla y se veía que estaba emocionado con la idea de poder tener una novia, seguro que ni imaginaba cual era la verdad. Ahora el peso recaía sobre ella, por que por tonta y orgullosa le había metido en este lio ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad cuando el había sido tan paciente y bueno con ella?

Uff la culpa y el temor se estaban apoderando de ella, tan apretada le tenían que no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa ¡Demonios, ya ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de fastidiar a Fried, conversar con Bixlow e intentar cambiar el proceder de Laxus!

No sabía que hacer, ya había recibido consejo por parte de sus compañeros Raijinshu:

Aun recordaba aquel consejo inicial de Laxus: "Pues díselo bien directo, hazlo sentirse como un estúpido iluso, solo así te dejara en paz. Que aprenda a no ser tan crédulo"

Ni loca haría eso, ella no era insensible como él.

Bixlow también le había dado su recomendación "Pues besuquéatelo, tíratelo y al día siguiente ya habrá perdido el interés en ti".

Era triste que su compañero pensara de esa manera, por algún motivo nunca había creído en el amor, era solo un loco obsesionado con el sexo.

¿Qué se podía decir de Fried? Al menos el había admitido sus limitaciones "Evergreen, sinceramente no se mucho del amor y mi protocolo no tiene algún consejo para ese tipo de situaciones, supongo que deberías de acudir a eso que dicen que toda persona tiene; la consciencia ¿Qué te dice tu conciencia?".

-Que debería decírselo- respondió Evergreen al a pregunta que le había hecho el peliverde en aquel entonces, pero enseguida refunfuñó –¡Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas, aunque me llegara a liberar de la carga, el sufriría y yo no quiero eso, el merece ser feliz!-

Bajó la mirada al suelo y observó sus pies adornados por tacones, entonces dijo entre un suspiro –Y por lo visto yo soy la menos indicada para ello-.

* * *

**_Regresando a con Fried y Juvia_**

Juvia se veía triste y cansada, ahora que Fried sabía que ella se había esmerado mucho en encontrarlo no podía despedirla sin antes escucharla, aun estando el bajo servicio de Laxus, su sistema de reglas le exigía respetar los esfuerzos de la chica –Bien te escucho, dime cual es tu petición-

Juvia apretó el mango de su sombrilla con fuerzas, estaba muy nerviosa, incluso indecisa, esto empezó a levantar sospechas en Fried de que la Loxar tenía algo muy importante que decirle -Fried-san, Juvia quiere ser como usted- reveló al fin la tímida joven, con un tono de voz apagado y frio, idéntico al del chico con el que platicaba.

Fried se tomó cinco segundos para analizar las palabras y al no encontrarles un significado respondió -No he comprendido el sentido de tus palabras, he de pedirte que especifiques con claridad lo que estás tratando de decirme-

-Ya sabe, sin sentimientos. Juvia quiere dejar de sentir y ser fuerte como usted-.

La petición de Juvia agarró a Fried con la guardia baja -¿Cómo es posible?-

-Por favor, dígale a Juvia como debe de hacer para no tener sentimientos- le suplicó la Loxar con voz apresurada, pensando que el joven no le creía.

Para Fried era difícil creérselo, Juvia era tan sentimental y cálida que el no le encontraba sentido a que ella deseara ser fría como lo era él, o mas bien, lo fue hasta hace poco -Espera, nunca antes alguien me había pedido algo así. Explícame por que motivos anhelas no sentir ninguna emoción- demandó con firmeza.

Juvia se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, entonces quiso revelarle sus motivos, pero sus labios temblaban –Es que, e-es que-.

Fried alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta, pero la chica se estaba poniendo mas mal, como si estuviera apunto de sucumbir a uno de las llamadas crisis emocionales, el Justine sabia muy bien que si eso acontecía, el no podría manejar la situación –Respira lentamente, relájate y cuenta hasta diez- le dijo casi a modo de orden.

Juvia no pudo hacerlo, el sentimiento era muy fuerte y era imposible contenerlo, su voz se rompió en lágrimas, sus manos dejaron caer su sombrilla al suelo y cubrieron su rostro a la vez que sollozante le dijo –Gray-sama rompió el corazón de Juvia y Juvia está sufriendo mucho, no puede mas con ello-.

-¿Uh?- Fried se llegó a sorprender, no solo eso, algo dentro de su pecho se estremeció, en el momento en que ella le dijo sintió algo incomodo dentro de si, la sensación de vulnerabilidad regresaba a él, aun cuando no se trataba de Laxus, mucho menos de Mirajane, que Juvia se lo dijera le había impactado bastante.

-Juvia no quiere seguir sufriendo, ya han sido muchas veces en que Juvia ha sido tratada mal. Juvia se lo ruega, dígame como puedo dejar se sentir, para ya no cargar con este dolor-

-¿Como?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Como es que Gray llegó a lastimarte? se supone que él te amaba como a nadie-

-Ayer Gray-sama le confesó a Juvia que había jugado con ella, el decía que amaba a Juvia, pero no era verdad, nunca lo fue. Juvia no fue amada jamás- le confesó la dolida y deprimida joven.

-"_Gray le confesó lo de la apuesta y fracasó_"- razonó Fried empezando a sentir una incomodidad mental, pero la superó momentáneamente para así analizar de que se trataba, como era listo y había dedicado horas a investigar sobre las emociones, descubrió que era lo que le estaba pasando –"_¿Qué es este nuevo sentimiento? ¿Será lo que se conoce como culpa?_"-.

-Fried-san, por favor ayude a Juvia- le pidió otra vez, cada vez más desesperada.

De los labios de Fried salió una sola palabra como respuesta -No-

La frialdad y aparente insensibilidad del chico le pegó muy duro a la joven que ahora mas que nunca necesitaba que alguien la comprendiera –Pero ¿Por que?-.

-Años atrás yo suprimí todos mis sentimientos, pensando que al hacerlo lograría alcanzar el éxito y un sentido a mi vida, me volví totalmente racional y empecé a triunfar y ser muy efectivo en mis acciones. Creía que tenía toda la razón, que mi camino era el adecuado, hasta que alguien me abrió los ojos y me hizo darme cuenta de cuan vacía era mi vida. Ahora sé que una vida sin sentir emociones no es una vida de verdad- le confesó el esgrimista sin dejarla de ver la los ojos –No es bueno que deseches tus sentimientos-.

-Nadie entiende a Juvia, todo lo que ha pasado, como los element four decían, Juvia es la de la mala suerte ¡Y eso hace sufrir a Juvia!- exclamó la pobra chica.

-Aun cuando hay emociones que lastiman, no es de provecho que te vuelvas en un humano sin sentimientos, te lo digo por experiencia- le dijo el chico quien al parecer no se dejaba conmover por la situación de la chica –En conclusión, no puedo aceptar tu petición-.

Juvia controló sus sollozos, ahora se sentía aun peor ¿Es que a nadie le interesaba Juvia? Otra vez se sentía sola y abandonada, como cuando era de Phantom Lord, el rechazo de Fried junto con su propia carga de sufrimiento le hacían imaginarse que nadie la quería, que todos la querían evitar como plaga, como si fuera una mujer que llevara mala suerte "La mujer de la lluvia". Recogió su sombrilla y aunque no recibió ayuda le agradeció a Fried por su tiempo y se dio la media vuelta, cabizbaja y mas desconsolada que antes.

Pero Fried volvió a abrir su boca –Además tu dolor no durará para siempre, por que hay alguien que te ama y dará todo por llevar alegría a tu vida-.

Juvia se detuvo y se giró para ver al joven -¿De quien está hablando?-.

-Gray- dijo con determinación, dejando muy claro que no estaba mintiendo ni tratando de engañar por compasión. Juvia se le quedó viendo sin palabra alguna, por lo que el peliverde añadió –Yo lo sé-.

Juvia permaneció inmóvil viéndolo como por ocho segundos y entonces se dio vuelta y reanudó su camino de vuelta, no muy convencida, aunque algo pensativa.

En cuanto la Loxar salió de su campo visual, Fried recargó su espalda al portón y se cubrió la cara con una palma de la mano –"_Yo soy el responsable, yo le destruí a Gray la escultura que iba a usar para hacerle saber a ella cuanto la apreciaba, ahora la relación de ellos ha llegado a su fin_"- concluyó dentro de si, la culpa le estaba empezando a molestar, no era la primera vez que la sentía, cuando había visto el rostro desolado de Gray le había calado, pero ahora que sabia que las cosas les habían ido tan mal a la pareja, la sensación era mas fuerte. Sus reglas incluso quedaban cortas ante la situación, su mente le decía que había hecho algo malo y no se atrevía a negarlo.

-"_He ido demasiado lejos, ahora me doy cuenta de que hice muchas cosas incorrectas y las acciones realizadas ya no se puede cambiar, como le dije a la directora Mirajane, no hay vuelta atrás"_- puso su mirada al horizonte, desde donde estaba podía ver las montañas que colindaban la ciudad y por un momento en ese cielo que se empezaba a cerrar con nubes se imaginó el rostro de Mirajane sonriendo, quizás nunca mas podría seguirla tratando – "_Aunque Mirajane me pida que desista, es tarde para mí, ya había elegido mi camino desde antes, seguiré a Laxus implique lo que implique"-_

El reloj marcaba las 5:40 y justo en ese momento, los equipos de Fairy Tail empezaban a moverse para cumplir su misión.

* * *

**_En el punto de reunión_**

Junto a la van del policía Cancer solo quedaban Levi, Max, Gajeel y el equipo de Mirajane. El equipo de Erza, Jellal, Natsu y Happy había partido y poco después el equipo conformado por Lucy, Leo y Virgo.

-¡Vamos Max, anímate, si la vamos a hacer!- le decía Levi a Max, debido a que este aun estaba dudoso del éxito de la misión.

Max se agarró la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas-¡Es que los Raijinshu! U-ustedes no saben lo duros que pueden ser; Bixlow cuando se pone serio es un monstruo, Fried es frio y no la pensará dos veces en acabar con quien se le ponga enfrente y Evergreen tiene una boca tan irreverente que en menos de un minuto puede destruir la autoestima de cualquier persona-.

-Como exageras, Bixlow es solo un degenerado que solo le interesa la ropa interior- dijo Gajeel minimizando al enmascarado.

Mirajane corrigió el comentario del chismoso –Y Fried no es frio y cruel, si lo conocieras bien sabrías que tiene bondad-.

-Y Evergreen, bueno si tiene una boquita medio sucia, pero no tanto como lo dices- defendió Elfman deteniendo a Max en seco.

Lisanna sonrió -Mmh, creo que en sustitución de Happy yo he de decirlo: les gustaaan- .

-¡Lisanna!- gritaron los dos hermanos mayores tras la indiscreción de su hermana.

A Max se le olvidó su motivo de preocupación y se contentó con la noticia – ¡Oh, genial, los hermanos Strauss con la tribu Raijin! Ese es un gran chisme de primera plana-

Elfman se puso agresivo y lo alzó de la camisa –Oye ¿¡Acaso estás emparejando a Lisanna con ese perverso de Bixlow!-.

-No precisamente, pero tu reacción deja claro que al menos estás aceptando que te encanta Evergreen- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

Gajeel al fin intervino para detener la locura -Oigan, si no van a ir a cumplir lo que les tocó, entonces iremos Levi y yo-.

Elfman soltó a Max –Es cierto, hermanas vamos a la entrada que nos asignó Erza- le dijo a las chicas, aunque por dentro tenia algo de incertidumbre, no sabia a cual Raijinshu preferiría encontrarse; si era Fried no podría hacerle nada por motivo de Mirajane, si resultaba ser Bixlow entonces este empezaría a acosar a sus hermanas y si fuera Evergreen, uf si era ella, entonces le daría un ataque de nervios, aunque la verdad es que quería verla.

-A la carga, somos tres, claro que podremos con lo que sea- afirmó la motivada Lisanna, era la suertuda al no tener ningún problema con confrontar a los amigos de Laxus.

-Bien, vayámonos- dijo Mirajane sin entusiasmo, se veía distante, desconectada de la realidad.

El equipo Levi y el oficial Cáncer se quedaron viendo como los tres se marchaban, dejándolos solos como el equipo central.

-Ebi, voy a pedirles unas rosquillas y café a mis compañeros, les traeré a ustedes también- les dijo el extravagante policía y entonces se fue.

-Hehe, no sabia que el cliché de que a los policías les encantan las rosquillas fuera cierto- rió Levi alegremente. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Gajeel la estaba viendo de una manera muy distinta, el intimo contacto visual que se formó entre ambos provocó que como el par de enamorados que eran, quisieran besarse, pero se les estaba olvidando que no podían darse ninguna muestra de cariño por que el tiburón andaba cerca rondando.

-¡Genial! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ¡Que ustedes me cuenten sobre su relación!- exclamó el metiche sacando una libreta, interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja, entonces los empezó a balacear con preguntas –Díganme ¿Cuándo empezaron a enamorarse? ¿Cómo fue que se confesaron? ¿Qué sintieron en su primer beso? ¿Cómo fue su primera vez? ¿Tienen algún plan para el futuro? ¿Han pensado en el nombre de sus futuros hijos?-.

-Hablas mucho- le dijo Gajeel muy cortante, entonces volteó a ver a Levi -Hey chaparra, creo que adelantaré mi parte, no tiene sentido que espere a que me llamen, iré a seguir al equipo donde está salamander-.

-Pero Gajeel, no te apresures, espera el momento- le pidió Levi. El pobre de Max por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de un aura depresiva, le entristecía ser ignorado.

-Estaré bien, te doy mi palabra de que regresaré sin un rasguño- le dijo el metálico poniendo su mano sobre la coronilla de la cabeza de su novia, la cual mantenía las cejas inclinadas y la frente arrugada debido a su preocupación.

-Por favor no te arriesgues mucho, quiero que vuelvas en una pieza- le dijo la McGarden, acercándosele, entonces apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su chico y dobló la planta de su pie para alcanzar a darle un tierno beso de despedida en la mejilla, le hubiera dado uno mas especial si no fuera por que Max estaba, pero lo que importaba era el mensaje, al fin y al cabo el ya sabia cuanto le quería.

La misión de Gajeel era de alto riesgo, primero esperaría a que el equipo de Erza abriera su entrada, entonces el entraría primero y llamaría la atención de los pandilleros de Eisenwald, los provocaría y les haría salir a que lo persiguieran. El plan es que el seria la carnada, ya que los llevaría a una trampa, los traería al punto de reunión, ese era el motivo por el que Cancer y sus colaboradores habían venido, deseaban atrapar a Erigor y sus hombres quienes ya tenían cargos de robo, agresión, daños a propiedades e incluso se decía que Erigor había hecho delitos aun mayores. Ahora bien, Gajeel había sido el elegido por que era el único que era capaz de provocarlos al punto de hacerlos abandonar a Laxus, dejándolo indefenso y caer en la trampa, esto por una razón muy sencilla; Eisenwald y Element Four habían sido enemigos mortales hasta la desintegración de estos últimos.

Por tanto Levi tenía verdaderas razones para sentir inquietud, pero debía de confiar, Gajeel ya era un experto en enfrentar a este tipo de situaciones y aseguraba que nada le pasaría, así que ella aguardaría pacientemente y con calma su regreso –El siempre cumple su palabra, es honesto conmigo y si dice que regresará sin un rasguño lo hará- dijo con la atención puesta en el camino que el joven había tomado, entonces se volvió a recargar en la van, cuando se percató de que Max estaba aun lado de ella ansioso y con libreta en mano –¿Qué pasa? Ay no, Max ahorita no- le dijo tratando de ser amable, pero el rubio empezó a hacer pucheros y ruiditos de perrito suplicante –Ay bueno, entrevístame pues, solo no te vayas a exceder con las preguntas-

-Como crees, yo nunca me excedo con los que cooperan- afirmó Max haciéndose el inocente, cuando en su mente reía como científico loco, maquinando una serie de preguntas incomodas para el entrevistado, pero que eran las que mas valía la pena chismear.

* * *

_**Pasando al equipo Mirajane**_

Elfman iba al frente del equipo, motivado como de costumbre, gritaba cosas acerca de los deberes de un hombre y de vez en cuando se tiraba al suelo boca abajo como si fuera un soldado, imitando al mismísimo Rambo. Un poco atrás de él iba la ya estable y más recuperada Lisanna, ella estaba feliz, después de poco más de un año de estar inactiva, participar en esto le era una aventura y una experiencia sin igual. Ya más atrás iba Mirajane, caminando muy despacio, desganada y con la mente perdida.

Elfman al darse cuenta de que le llevaba como cinco metros de ventaja a su hermana mayor se paró para decirle –Capitana Nee-chan, tu deberías de ir guiándonos ¿Te enfermaste?-.

-Me siento un poco mal ¿Podrían adelantarse? Después los alcanzo- les dijo Mirajane.

La humanidad de Elfman se alteró por completo y sus instintos sobreprotectores lo sacaron de control -¡Oh no, tenemos que abortar la misión, Nee-chan no dejaré que te pasa nada, vamos al hospital, déjame voy volando por el carro para llevarte a emergencias!-

Mira cerró los ojos, y cuando arqueaba las cejas hacia abajo, suspiró –Lisanna, ven acá- le llamó a la menor y entonces le dijo algo al oído.

- ¿! Que pasa! ¡Me están asustando y un hombre puede morir cuando eso le pasa!- gritó con voz afónica el psicótico Elfman, jalándose los cabellos y retorciéndose.

Lisanna fue y le tranquilizó –Es algo menor, sola se pondrá bien, sigamos nosotros-

Elfman se convenció y luego le dijo a Mirajane que no tardara mucho, enseguida los dos hermanos continuaron en su camino.

Mirajane se quedó atrás, acababa de mentir y no le agradaba hacerlo, le había dicho a Lisanna que andaba en sus días, sabiendo que solo de esa manera se podría quitar a su sobreprotector hermano de encima (Ya que Lisanna ni se esforzaría en explicarle algo que él no entendería). Aunque no todo era mentira, si se sentía mal, no físicamente sino emocionalmente, desde que Erza le había dicho que castigaría a los Raijinshu se le había venido el animo abajo, pensar que Fried posiblemente terminaría expulsado era un golpe moral para ella y el saber que ella era la directora y que debía de actuar con justicia y defender a Fairy Tail era un enorme peso que llevar –"_No quiero que los Raijinshu sean expulsado. Pero tampoco quiero que el consejo acabe con mi escuela y mi director. ¿Cómo le hago? Si Fried se va me voy a sentir culpable, yo en serio quiero ayudarlo y hacerle que saque al verdadero chico que tiene dentro, el no merece el mismo destino que Laxus_"-.

Poco después, cuando a los dos hermanos les faltaban dos cuadras para llegar adonde estaba la mansión de Laxus, Elfman se detuvo de repente y puso una cara de asustado, lo cual resultó curioso para su hermana menor.

-Elfman-nii ¿Se te olvidó algo en el auto? ¿O querías decirle algo a Mira?- le preguntó imaginando que era una de esas dos cosas las que lo habían alterado.

-No es eso, es que estaba pensando que no quiero que le entres a esto, me da miedo que te pase algo y no quiero perderte de nuevo- le dijo Elfman como siempre al pendiente de ella.

-Elfman, no va a pasar nada, sean como sean, vamos a enfrentar a gente de Fairy Tail, claro que ellos no perjudicarían a sus compañeros ni a sus familias- dijo Lisanna despreocupada, todo para que casi al instante notara algo que le llamó la atención –Oye Elfman, esos arbustos atrás de ti se están moviendo-.

-¿Eh?- Elfman se volteó hacia atrás y se fijó que en un jardín de una casa había muchas plantas, pero un par de arbustos se movían sospechosamente, no estaba haciendo tanto aire como para que estuvieran así –Lisanna, esto me da mala espina, no te alejes de mí, te protegeré-.

-_Eso no será necesario, Elfman_- le llamó una voz que no venía de los arbustos sino de detrás de él, nuevamente se giró y ahora vio que unas personas caminaban hacia él -¡Ustedes!- exclamó al reconocerles.

-¿Ellos son, mmh?- se preguntó Lisanna, se le hacían conocidos ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

* * *

**_Regresando a la entrada oeste, donde Gray y Bixlow se enfrentaban_**

Gray y Bixlow ya llevaban unos pocos minutos peleándose, ya se habían intercambiado algunos ataques, pero hasta el momento no había nada definitivo, pero era notable un contraste en sus rostros:

Gray jadeaba, se veía mas enojado, pero también presionado, como si se estuviera forzando mucho al luchar, algo le hacia parecer que no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bixlow en cambio se veía confiado, ni siquiera parecía que estaba tomándoselo todo en serio –"_Gray, yo se muy bien que en el estado en el que te encuentras no eres rival para mí, tu corazón no esta centrado en pelear conmigo, en realidad lo único que desea es a la chica Phantom_"-

Gray escupió al suelo y entonces cargó a con Bixlow y le dio un golpe en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo el pervertido ni siquiera se agachó -¿Que?-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que la quieres Gray? Uy que poquito- le dijo Bixlow con sorna y entonces le dio un puntapié en el estomago.

-¡Argh!- gritó Gray agachándose, pero luego contraatacó dándole una patada en el costado y luego un gancho al hígado, sin embargo otra vez el del casco resultó sin daño alguno, era inexplicable que Bixlow resistiera tanto, debería de afectarle aunque sea un tanto.

-¿Qué pasa Gray? ¿Tu cuerpo está peleando pero tu mente está en otro lado? Eres predecible jeje- rió Bixlow y entonces dio un salto acrobático en el aire y le dio con la planta de ambos pies en el pecho, haciéndolo caer -¡Vamos Gray! Tu te quieres desquitar ¡Hazlo! ¡Tu no eres distinto de Laxus, véngate como él!-.

-¡Maldito!- le gritó el Fullbuster y se le dejó ir, esta vez le tiró un golpe a la mandíbula, el único lugar que no tenia cubierto, sin embargo detuvo su ataque justo antes de darle, de modo que su puño quedó a escasos tres centímetros de la boca del Raijinshu -"_Yo no puedo ser igual que Laxus, eso no me llevará a ningún lado_"-.

Bixlow escondió su lengua y puso una expresión seria, su voz cambio de despreocupada a oscura –Tu la lastimaste Gray, solo tu y nadie más, ella está sufriendo por tu culpa y ya no puedes más con esa carga- el Fulbuster se quedó en shock, inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos tras oír las palabras de Bixlow, este ultimo entonces le agarró del cuello aprovechando su desconcierto y lo alzó al aire –Sabes bien que la perdiste para siempre, ahora la culpa te consumirá hasta acabarte por completo, tal como tu la destruiste a ella-

-C-cállate- le dijo Gray con dificultad mientras intentaba soltarse.

Bixlow sonrió maliciosamente –Mírate, tú ya no eres el temible hielo, por que para empezar el hielo no existe sin agua ¿Qué es tu agua? ¿Es la venganza contra Laxus? ¿O es algo más?- le preguntó dejándolo caer.

Gray cayó de rodillas al suelo, se sujetaba el cuello con una mano y la otra estaba en su corazón, se estaba sintiendo muy mal -"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_"-

Bixlow alzó una mano e infló sus pulmones de aire para luego gritar -¡Formación Victory!-.

* * *

_Unos instantes antes, a una cuadra al noroeste de donde peleaban Gray y Bixlow_

Leo, Lucy y Virgo avanzaban a su destino, de ellos tres, Virgo era la mas despreocupada, aunque por algún motivo cargaba con una gran maleta ¿De que estaba llena? Solo ella lo sabía. Lucy por otra parte estaba aun algo nerviosa, pero no se dejaba intimidar, si su novio le iba a echar ganas en el equipo de Erza, entonces ella lo haría también, habían quedado que ahora serian como uno solo y tener la misma voluntad era una buena manera de empezar. Leo era el neutral, ni tan tranquilo como Virgo, pero tampoco nervioso.

–Chicas, cuando demos vuelta a esta cuadra estaremos llegando a la entrada oeste ¿Están listas?-.

Las dos asintieron, pero sus respuestas vocales se vieron opacadas cuando se escuchó a alguien exclamar "Formación Victory" seguido de un grito que hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espina de Lucy y acelerara el corazón de Leo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntaron Leo y Lucy volteándose a ver, entonces corrieron, dieron la vuelta a la cuadra y tras esconderse detrás de un automóvil estacionado en la acera de la banqueta, se asomaron y vieron como frente al portón estaba Bixlow cruzando los brazos riéndose y tirado en el suelo estaba un hombre sin camisa, solo le podían ver la espalda por que estaba boca abajo.

-Es Bixlow ¿Pero quien es el que está a sus pies?- se preguntó Leo con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

-Parece que lo están castigando, no trae camisa, de seguro que el payaso le está dando latigazos por haberse portado mal- comentó Virgo ocultando bien que envidiaba estar en el lugar del hombre semidesnudo.

-Esperen, fíjense bien, e-es ¡Es Gray!- exclamó Lucy en voz baja, aterrada de ver a su amigo maltrecho.

Leo tragó saliva y quitó su mirada de la escena, se acomodó los lentes y le habló a su equipo –Escúchenme, tengo que decirles algo-

* * *

_Con Gray y Bixlow_

-Y el hielo se ha derretido, jeje, no eres nada Gray- se burlaba Bixlow señalando con el dedo índice a su oponente caído.

-Eres un tramposo-

-Eso no importa, al fin yo he ganado ¿Y sabes por que gané? Por que hoy no traes el espíritu para vencerme- le comentó con dureza el del casco.

Gray no le respondió, no iba a negarlo, era cierto, estaba desesperado e impotente ante lo que había sucedido, aun no lo podía aceptar –Mi agua es Juvia, la necesito conmigo- dijo para si mismo intentando clavar sus dedos en el concreto.

-¿Crees que no eres nada sin ella? bah pero que idioteces, ya acepta que ella te odia y que nunca más podrán estar juntos ¡Nunca!- exclamó Bixlow alzando ambos brazos y empezando a reír maniacamente, mientras Gray se sentía mal, imaginaba a Juvia sufriendo y eso le lastimaba, además de tantas veces que Bixlow se lo había dicho, estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que todo se hubiera acabado para siempre.

-¡Maldición! P-perdóname Juvia, por favor perdóname- repitió poniendo su frente contra el suelo, tremendamente aplastado por la culpa, en estos momentos solo pensaba en cuanto desearía tenerla abrazada y hacerla sonreír como antes, pero la sola idea de que eso no sucedería nunca mas le era difícil de aceptar.

-No escuches sus palabras, Gray- dijo alguien entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Era un joven haciendo su oportuna entrada, llegando con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro alto, su cara reflejaba la valentía de un león.

-Leo- pronunció Gray al verlo colocarse a un lado de donde estaba tirado, no solo eso, también le estaba ofreciendo su mano.

Bixlow sonrió de lado a lado-Oh pero que sorpresa, el tercer integrante de los superpervertidos ha llegado. Mi viejo enemigo Loki-.

-Bixlow, creo que hace falta sellar esto de una vez por todas-

Lucy observaba todo escondida detrás del auto estacionado, desde el momento en que había visto a Gray derrotado en el suelo había empezado a tomarse a Bixlow en serio, el del casco era fuerte, pero aun no cuadraba que hubiera dejado a Gray tan mal y que a parte estuviera sin un rasguño. El motivo de su desconfianza, se debía a unas mismas palabras que Loki le había dicho hace unos momentos: "Bixlow y yo solíamos reñir, pero yo nunca le gané". Si, el pelinaranja tenía un malo historial contra el perverso sujeto.

–"_Loki, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo"_-.

* * *

_**En la entrada norte a cargo de Fried, 5:47 p.m**_

Fried les tenia frente a sí, los dos hermanos menores de la mujer que era la dueña de sus pensamientos, estaban presentándose ante él, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa; sabían de lo que Laxus estaba haciendo en estos precisos momentos –"_¿Por qué han venido? No quiero lidiar con ustedes, no quiero hacer esto_"-

-Fried déjanos entrar- le dijo Elfman sin rodeos, buscando llegar al punto.

-Ustedes no son bienvenidos en esta mansión- respondió igual de directo que el fortachón.

-Oye ¿Qué no te importa tu escuela? Es decir, allí es donde están tus amigos de Fairy Tail. Si no nos dejas ver a tu líder entonces la escuela podría cesar de existir, vamos hazlo por tus amigos- le instó la mas persuasiva Lisanna.

-Mis únicos amigos son Laxus y los Raijinshu, quienes al igual que yo no cederán en su deber de proteger al rey de la escuela- respondió Fried con frialdad, era como si el Fried de hace unos meses hubiera regresado.

Lisanna utilizó su mejor opción -¿Y que piensas de Mira-nee? Ella es tu amiga y quiere salvar la escuela, deberías de hacerlo por ella entonces-.

-Ya les he dicho que no pueden pasar-

-Con que eres un chico rudo, entonces resolvamos esto de hombre rudo a hombre rudo- le comentó Elfman dando un paso al frente –No te conviene meterte con el hombre Elfman, de una vez te advierto que aunque seas el consentido de nee-chan, no me contendré-.

Lisanna observó las llaves que el Raijinshu traía amarradas a su cinto, entonces se las señaló a su hermano –No llegues a extremos, solo tenemos que quitarle esas llaves-

Fried cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos –Ustedes no pueden conmigo, desistan-

-No nos rendiremos hasta tener esas llaves, no importa cuan hábil seas- dijo Elfman.

-Estamos listos para cualquier cosa- le dijo Lisanna, estaba confiada por que en su cabeza ya se imaginaba a que llevaría esto –"_El ama a mi hermana, no será capaz de poner un dedo sobre nosotros sus hermanos menores_"-.

-No pueden hacer nada contra mí, retírense-

-Bueno Fried, si crees que dos personas no son suficientes para ti, entonces ¿Que te parece cuatro?- le preguntó Lisanna.

Fried abrió los ojos y entonces vio como Jet y Droy se les unían a los dos hermanos, formando un equipo de cuatro, pero eso no lo intimidó –No me subestimen-.

-Tú lo pediste Fried, es hora de presentarte a la artillería- le dijo Elfman con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, entonces alzó su mano izquierda y entonces a su izquierda se le unieron un par de personas más, eran Alzack y Bisca y los dos venían armados, el primero con un par de pistolas de paintball y la segunda con una enorme pistola de agua.

-Bien, veo que ya vienen con una voluntad inquebrantable, en ese caso no tengo opción mas que aceptar su reto- les dijo el tranquilo espadachín mientras desenvainaba su espada de esgrima, fiel a su costumbre les señaló con la punta de esta –Si ustedes me ganan podrán pasar, pero si caen ante mí deberán de renunciar, pero he de decirles que detesto las trampas, no toleraré que rompan las reglas, que sea un duelo justo-.

-De acuerdo. Chicos solo hay que quitarle esas llaves, eviten luchar con él, recuerden que no vinimos a pelear ni nada de eso- dijo Lisanna.

-¡Hombre no sabes en la que te has metido!- exclamó Elfman tronándose los nudillos.

Los dos Shadow Gear, quienes tras enterarse por medio del facebook de Levi sobre la gran misión, se habían unido al grupo para mostrarle a la McGarden que estaban arrepentidos por sus acciones y ahora le mostrarían precisamente por sus actos que ya estaban del lado de los "buenos" de nuevo.

-Vamos a mostrarle a Levi cuanto lo sentimos, Jet-

-Si, fuimos unos idiotas egoístas, pero ahora solo queremos que ella sea feliz, peleemos para ganar su perdón, Droy-.

Alzack y Bisca también se habían enterado por Levi y habían llegado a poner su grano de arena, ahora que sus malentendidos con Evergreen habían terminado se sentían preparados para salvar su escuela.

-Espero que estés listo para un buen baño Fried, que te voy a balacear con pintura hasta que no te puedas mover- advirtió Alzack girando sus pistolas en sus pulgares.

-Y si crees que lo que traigo en este rifle es agua, entonces te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa- dijo Bisca apoyando su arma sobre su hombro.

Seis contra uno, el Justine estaba en una aplastante desventaja, pero aun así no perdía la compostura, de hecho había cosas que le preocupaban mas que la inferioridad numérica-_"Debo de reprimir una ultima vez los sentimientos, seré Fried el oscuro, si mi destino es perder mi privilegio de pertenecer a Fairy Tail, entonces que así sea, pagaré mi gran deuda a Laxus a como de lugar"_- se decía Fried a si mismo, aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser, no deseaba hacer esto, no quería dejar Fairy Tail y no poder volver a ver a esa agradable chica de ojos azules que en tanta alta estima tenía.

* * *

_**En estos precisos momentos, cercas de la entrada este.**_

Erza y Jellal caminaban lado a lado, seguidos de Natsu y Happy. Los primeros dos discutían mientras que los últimos dos andaban muy callados.

-Entonces el punto es que Natsu, Lucy, Leo y Lisanna entren a la mansión y digan lo que saben sobre Laxus, para que entonces tu entres en acción y apliques las medidas de disciplina ¿Entendí bien?- hablaba el de cabello azul.

-Si, ya cuando sean reveladas su verdadera forma de ser, entonces todo mundo sabrá que se está haciendo justicia. En ese momento tú podrás contactar con el consejo y confirmar que sus exigencias se han llevado a cabo, la escuela se habrá salvado- explico la pelirroja.

-Pero antes Gajeel va a sacar a los malosos de allí dentro ¿Pero que es lo que voy a hacer yo? Es decir, no pueden desaprovechar mis múltiples y únicas habilidades- les preguntó Happy.

Erza se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a frente con el gato –Verás Happy, espera un momento ¿Y Natsu?-.

-No lo sé, hace un rato estaba a mi lado ¡Ah miren allá!- exclamó Happy señalando con sus garras.

-¡Natsu!- exclamaron Erza y Jellal al ver al hiperactivo chico subiéndose a la barda a unos diez metros de donde ahora se encontraban -¡Natsu baja de allí!- ordenó Erza con las manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero no me voy a esperar tanto, quiero ver a Laxus y lo haré ahora mismo- respondió el audaz joven abriéndose espacio entre el mallado de púas.

Jellal intentó advertirle sobre la razón por la que preferían enfrentar a los Raijinshu a saltarse la barda -Espera Natsu, recuerda que allí dentro hay un montón de... se ha brincado- lamentó al ver que el pelirosa se pasaba al otro lado.

-¿Es que nunca pone atención?- se preguntó Erza mientras aparecía en su cabeza una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Happy suspiró -Así es Natsu-

-Kyahaha, ¿ven amigos? No pasa nada, es mas fácil brincarse la barda- se escuchó gritar a un confiado Dragneel, pero entonces se hicieron presentes una gruñidos –Ah hola perritos, jeje- se escuchó que ahora decía nervioso.

-Erza ¿Quieres que me suba a la barda para darle una mano?- preguntó Jellal a su novia, la cual se quedó meditando unos momentos.

Los perros empezaron a gruñir con mas intensidad y la voz de Natsu se volvió mas nerviosa -Tranquilos amigos, no vine a hacerles daño, oigan pero que enormes colmillos, se parecen a los míos jeje, bueno ya estuvo perritos, déjenme ir con su amo... m-me están poniendo nervioso…creo…que yo… ¡Correré!-.

Cuando se escuchó que Natsu corría y gritaba mientras que perros ladraban y lo perseguían, Erza suspiró y dio su respuesta -Olvídalo Jellal, vamos a nuestro destino-

Happy puso una expresión pensativa -¿Me pregunto a cual Raijinshu nos encontraremos?-

Solo treinta segundos, el azulado recibía su respuesta.

-Miren quienes han venido, señorita "todo me sale bien" y mr. "soy rico, guapo y genial", la pareja perfecta- decía Evergreen a los que tenia enfrente de ella, cuando los había visto llegar se había sentido muy molesta con solo verlos juntos, juntos como novios.

-Evergreen- Erza percibió algo en la estudiante, ese sarcasmo y repudio era muy diferente al que ya le había visto utilizar antes, algo andaba mal con la de lentes.

-Uy, parece que agarramos a Evergreen en sus días- comentó Happy sobre el mal humor de la portera, pero con alguien como ella no es bueno bromear y el gato lo descubrió de la peor forma.

-¡Cállate animal!- le grito Evergreen lanzándole un libro, el cual dio en la cabeza del gato y lo dejó viendo pescados voladores, convirtiéndose en la primer baja del equipo Fairy.

Y con la caída del pequeño Happy, la batalla empezaba, un duelo por Fairy Tail. Los Raijinshu tenían motivos especiales pera defender a su líder, pero los aliados por el bien del instituto no pensaban dejar morir aquello en lo que creían. Había demasiado en juego y eso lo sabían todos los implicados quienes tenían la tensión a flor de piel; Laxus, Erza, Makarov, Natsu, incluso el mismo Guran Doma ¿A que llevaría este acontecimiento sin precedentes?

* * *

_**Sin embargo, alguien inesperado se dirigía a la mansión. **_

-¿Adonde se fueron? Yo los vi pasar por esta calle, sus marcas están en el pavimento. No iban de un simple paseo, traían algo en mente y he de averiguarlo cuanto antes- se decía a si mismo este hombre mientras estacionaba su auto a un lado de la calle y observaba sus alrededores con detenimiento, pero no contaba con que era observado.

-El es uno de ellos ¿Verdad?- comentaba un sujeto que se ocultaba detrás de un puesto de hamburguesas abandonado.

-Su apariencia lo delata, debe de ser- le contestó una voz femenina.

-Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar- respondió el hombre con gusto, entonces empezó a trastornarse tanto en su compostura, como en su voz-¡Déjame ir por él!- pidió ansioso.

-Um, bueno esta vez te dejaré, solo no olvides de lo que ya hemos hablado-.

-Por supuesto- respondió mientras sacaba una especie de libro, entonces lo abrió y empezó a hojearlo hasta que dio con una página en la que no había nada más que un símbolo de Fairy Tail impreso en el centro.

-¿Fairy Tail? Eso es oportuno- comentó la mujer alzando una ceja al ver la insignia.

El cielo seguía cerrandose y en cuestión de minutos quedaría cubierto por completo ¿Que presagiaban esos oscuros nubarrones?

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega la primera parte de la trilogía de capítulos que cerrará este fic…digo esta saga. ¿Trilogía? Si, um verán que no quiero que todo se vea acelerado y como se habrán fijado hay muchos implicados en la batalla por FT y eso hace que todo se alargue un capitulo mas.

Bueno, este capitulo estuvo muy tranquilo y con muchas explicaciones del plan, de motivos, etc. Pues el siguiente capitulo "**Laxus vs. Fairy Tail, parte II** tendrá mas acción e interacciones interesantes entre algunos estudiantes, no les digo mas para no spoilear.

En fin (Como abuso de esa frase, ugh), ya saben como siempre que pueden sentirse libres de comentar sus opiniones, consejos, expectativas y observaciones sobre el capitulo y todo el fic en general.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y tengo unas breves palabras para los que me comentaron el capitulo anterior:

**Gabe Logan** (Pronto verás mas de los capitanes de Edolas y que decir de otros gremios, amigo)

**tomoyo0000001 **(Descuida, aunque no negaré que extrañaba tus enormes y divertidos comentarios)

**Trister Sister **(¿Quieres Mystogan/Wendy? Pero Wendy está muy chica ¿No prefieres Mystogan/Knightwalker?)

**Ichiru no Are **(Es reconfortante saber que me tengas paciencia con mis desapariciones)

**Dav3 Sh4dow **(Jeje, la verdad es que si estaba con desgane, gracias por hacerme la observación, me ayudó mucho)

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia** (Tu entusiasmo es contagioso, me levantó el animo)

**Haruhi tkm **(Mucho gusto en conocerte, trataré de no tardar la próxima vez)

**Kaifly **(Agradezco tus palabras de animo, salúdame a Haruhi)

**OOANDISAOO **(Je, siempre presente amiga. Tengo entendido que te gusta el Elfman/Evergreen ¿No es así? por que si ese es el caso pronto verás mas de ellos)


	29. LX vs FT pt 2

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_La batalla por Fairy Tail ha comenzado. Un grupo de valientes alumnos liderados por Erza han decidido desenmascarar a Laxus y terminar con todo antes de que el consejo meta las manos, mismos que están ansiosos por tomar el control de Fairy Tail._

_Los Raijinshu tras recibir unas palabras de Laxus han tomado posición en las tres entradas a la mansión Dreyar donde empieza una alocada fiesta que pondrá en riesho la reputación del instituto. _

_Primeramente Bixlow a derrotado a Gray, Evergreen ha dado la entrada a la invitada especial de Laxus; Cana y Fried ha rechazado darle una mano a Juvia con su petición de querer dejar de tener sentimientos._

_Ahora Bixlow se ha encontrado con el equipo Leo conformado por Loki, Lucy y Virgo. Erza y Jellal han dado con Evergreen y Fried ha recibido la visita de Elfman, Lisanna, Bisca, Alzack, Jet y Droy. Finalmente Natsu se ha topado con los perros de Laxus._

_Por otro lado, unos misteriosos sujetos andan tras el rastro de Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 28, "Laxus vs Fairy Tail pt. 2 (Rain of despair)"**

Hace algunos minutos había partido de la propiedad de Laxus, donde Fried Justine le había negado su ayuda. Pero se había cansado rápidamente, lo cual era algo entendible, ya que hoy había caminado mucho por la ciudad; el trayecto de su casa a la de Fried añadido al de la casa de este ultimo a la mansión de Laxus era demasiado para su cuerpo y no traía dinero para el autobús, estaba en ceros.

Y ahora allí estaba, descansando a unas cuantas cuadras de la residencia del Dreyar. Se encontraba sentada en una banca, inmóvil como estatua, con un aspecto desolado y una expresión de aislamiento que daban la impresión de que no estaba atenta a sus alrededores.

La zona era muy tranquila, casi no había transeúntes y solo de vez en cuando pasaba uno que otro auto, esto solo hacia que Juvia se sintiera más sola, ahora estaba empezando a pensar que ella no le importaba a nadie, que quizás sus esfuerzos por integrarse habían sido en vano y que en realidad no pertenecía a Fairy Tail. Esto estaba provocándole en considerar que ella si era la mujer de la lluvia; la chica de la mala suerte.

En ese momento, un cambio en la iluminación ambiental la sacó de su trance mental. Alzó su mirada a los cielos y se percató estos se acababan de cerrar, siendo cubiertos por oscuras nubes -Va a llover- se dijo a si misma y entonces extendió su paraguas y se cubrió con él sabiendo que en cualquier momento empezaría la precipitación. Observó su reloj, eran las 5:44 de la tarde, recuperaría sus energías, meditaría y entonces partiría a su hogar ¿Qué sentido tenía apresurarse? Tal como no podía escapar de su angustiosa realidad, tampoco podía hacerlo de la inminente tormenta, la lluvia se precipitaría aumentando su dolor.

Lo que la chica hundida en desconsuelo no sabía, era que en estos instantes se empezaba a librar un enfrentamiento entre dos fuerzas, un conflicto que definiría el futuro del instituto.

_**Mientras tanto, dentro de la mansión Dreyar, en el cuarto donde se reunían los invitados**_

Cana observaba el ambiente que la rodeaba, para empezar el cuarto era enorme y estaba impecable, era bien seguro que era un lugar especial para pasársela bien, bocinas enormes por todos lados, una plataforma donde estaban las consolas de DJ toda la orilla estaba cubierta de sillas y mesas sobre las cuales ya estaban colocadas unas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas, pero no eran bebidas cualquiera, eran whiskies, tequilas, vodkas y vinos de alta calidad que provocaban que se le hiciera agua la boca. La Alberona se quedó embobada viendo las botellas por unos segundos, pero controló sus impulsos y se resistió a ir a tomar alguno, entonces continuó inspeccionando sus alrededores; en el centro había una pista de baile pequeña con una mini plataforma en el centro en la cual había dos sillas y ¿Acaso eso en el techo era un sistema de luces? ¡Pero que casa tan increíble había heredado Laxus!

En el lugar había unas setenta personas, por allí había podido ver a algunos alumnos de primero y bastantes de tercer grado, de hecho parecía que a excepción de los Raijinshu, el grupito de Lyon y Mystogan todos los de último grado estaban presentes. También había muchos hombres y mujeres de apariencia callejera ¿Por qué estaban allí? La única manera de saberlo era investigando, se acercó a uno que estaba de espaldas a ella, un hombre que vestía con gabardina, guantes mitones y un chullo en la cabeza -Disculpe-.

-¿Cana?- preguntó el sujeto dándose la vuelta.

La chica se sorprendió al ver quien era -¡Erigor! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Hey, ya sabes ahora ya soy del lado de Laxus, el no podría haberme dejado fuera de esta fiesta que va a estar genial. Laxus prometió que todos podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos- le dijo el pandillero muy alegre, demostrando cuan bien se llevaba con la de Fairy Tail

Cana al fin entendió que todos esos invitados de apariencia desaliñada eran todos los camaradas de Laxus, si, de hecho ahora que se fijaba bien por allí andaban Kageyama, Karacka, Byard y Rayule; los hombres principales de Erigor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy raro; no estaba presente ninguno de sus amigos íntimos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Por qué tan seria? No me salgas con que te sientes sola, mira que aquí andan algunos de tu escuela, menos mal que no anda el insecto de Natsu por aquí- comentó el pandillero.

-Es que no anda ninguno de mi grupo, soy la única de segundo grado-.

-Bueno, pues si quieres saber la razón, por que no se lo preguntas al anfitrión de la fiesta- le invitó señalando con el dedo índice a la entrada del cuarto.

Cana vio que Laxus entraba ya arreglado; con una camisa de vestir en color purpura y con un intrincado diseño de dragón, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos zapatos bien lustrados. La vestimenta le quedaba muy bien, aunque no destacaba tanto como otras ocasiones anteriores -Laxus- le llamó acercándosele rápidamente.

-Cana ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó el Dreyar con una voz serena.

Cana no perdió el tiempo y fue al grano-Oye Laxus, no veo a ninguno de mis amigos ¿Dónde están Gray y Juvia? ¿Y Alzack, Bisca, Max y Warren? Y mas importante aun, Lucy. Con la depresión que tiene con todo lo que le hizo Natsu ella necesita más que nadie pasarse un buen rato -

Con cada nombre que mencionaba, Laxus sentía una molestia interna y cuando mencionó a Lucy, le caló aun más, recordó como es que la Heartphilia incluso había decidido irse de la ciudad para huir de la fuente de su dolor ¿Que tal si ya se había ido para siempre?

-¿Laxus, que tanto piensas?- le preguntó ella al ver la expresión de incertidumbre que tenia el rubio.

Erigor se entrometió en la platica y habló con maña -Si Laxus, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, es decir, tú prometiste que te encargarías personalmente de curar a Lucy-.

Laxus abrió los ojos bien grandes y tensó su mandíbula, maldiciendo en sus adentros al descuidado Erigor ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de eso frente a Cana? vaya que le podía ir muy mal si la Alberona se enteraba. Era muy incomodo tener que estar cubriendo todo, de hecho le estresaba y no le dejaba estar en paz y solo su orgullo le impedía admitir que le pesaba haber hecho todo tan a la ligera.

Cana por su parte se sintió confundida -¿Cómo está eso? ¿Cómo es que vas a ayudar _personalmente _a Lucy?- cuestionó, recalcando con énfasis la palabra que mas sospecha le causaba.

-Yo…lo que quise decir esa vez, es que voy a hacerle saber que en Fairy Tail hay mas que Natsu, es decir, que tiene amigos y…amigas que la aprecian- mintió con dificultad, echándole miradas de reojo a Erigor. Cana no parecía muy convencida, así que uso la clásica táctica de acudir al reloj –Miren que ya es hora de inaugurar esto. Cana ven conmigo a la plataforma en la pista de baile- le dijo a la chica, quería alejarla de Erigor.

Erigor los observó como se iban y pensó decepcionado-"_Ese idiota ¿Qué no sabe que Lucy es la heredera de los Heartphilia? Si se la consiguiera y fuera astuto hasta podría quedarse con la fortuna de los Heartphilia y juntando eso con su propia fortuna se volvería el más rico de la ciudad. Cana es divertida, pero no le puede ofrecer esas ventajas"_ -.

Cana se sentía extraña, desde el momento en que se había encontrado a Evergreen afuera toda preocupada se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y las palabras de Erigor, la actitud de Laxus e incluso la ausencia de muchos estudiantes de Fairy Tail solo la hacían inquietarse más. Subió a la plataforma junto con Laxus y observó como todos se congregaban alrededor, cabía destacar que los de primer grado se mostraban nerviosos –"_¿Qué les pasa? Pareciera como si no quisieran estar aquí_"- .

Laxus cogió un micrófono y habló fingiendo estar emocionado -¡Bienvenidos a mi mansión! ¿Preparados para dejar salir todo lo que tienen dentro? Espero y lo estén, por que aquí nos vamos a alocar por completo- exclamó y luego alzó los brazos.

-¡Viva Laxus el héroe!- empezaron a corear algunos.

-Antes que nada, quisiera presentarles a mi amiga Cana del instituto Fairy Tail, quien tendrá el privilegio de elegir la música que bailaremos mas adelante, así que si alguno quiere alguna pieza en especial, tendrá que arrodillarse ante ella y suplicarle…jaja bromeo- habló el Dreyar y entonces invitó a Cana a que saludara a todos. Después de esto alzó la voz –Bebidas, música, baile, hay de todo, así que todos vamos a relajarnos de la escuela o de la policía que las veinticuatro horas está buscando nuestra cabeza ¿No Erigor?- preguntó dedicándole una mirada retadora al pandillero, el cual hizo el que se reía, pero en realidad no le agradaba el comentario burlón, entendía que Laxus se la había devuelto.

Los presentes empezaron a hacer escándalo, pero muchos de los acompañantes de Erigor se tomaron su libertad muy en serio y empezaron a sacar sus paquetitos y pastillas. Cana lo observó y pensó-"_Esto no me está gustando, se van a poner bien grifos y si se les ocurre ponerse a fumar sus hierbas todos aquí nos vamos a poner locos y habrá problemas_"-.

-¡Bien, que empiece la fiesta!- gritó Laxus y entonces lanzó el micrófono al suelo y lo destrozó de un pisotón, poniendo el ejemplo de cuanta libertad había. Entonces sacó un control remoto y la música empezó a retumbar en todo el cuarto y así empezó una escandalosa fiesta en la que reinaría el descontrol.

-"_Esto me da muy mala espina_"- razonó Cana, si bien no era una santa y solía ir a antros de baja reputación, el hecho de que Laxus no impusiera ninguna moderación y ofreciera su propia casa era preocupante y era sinónimo de problemas, todos se iban a poner desenfrenados y alguna autoridad se enteraba de esto, iba a armarse un tremendo lio.

Volteó a ver a Laxus, nuevamente estaba con esa expresión distante, algo tenia en la cabeza y ella se moría por saber que era –"_El no está disfrutando esto, todo eso que acaba de decir no fue del corazón, es como si todo lo hiciera a la fuerza ¿Qué le ha pasado?_"-

La música era intensa, tanto que opacaba los ladridos de los perros que alertaban la presencia de un intruso en el patio. Esos animales ya eran reconocidos en toda la ciudad como los responsables de que la mansión Dreyar nunca hubiera sido robada por nadie.

_**En los patios de la mansión **_

Natsu gritaba a todo pulmón mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos blancos ¿Pero como era capaz de que el intrépido chico conocido por su hazañas (y escándalos) como el Salamander corriera como conejito asustado y gritara como niñita? La respuesta lidiaba detrás de él:

Le perseguían tres pitbulls, dos rottweilers, un terrier y un enorme ganso negro que tenía un collar de picos y una cicatriz idéntica a la Laxus en el parpado, además de que parecía ser el líder de la jauría. Aunque el dilema de si el ave era el "perro alfa" o no, era lo que menos le importaba a Natsu quien lo único que pensaba en este momento era preservar su vida.

-¡Ah yo no vine a hacerle daño a su amo, déjenme en paz!- gritaba como si los animales lo fueran a escuchar, de hecho los guardianes al oír su voz se enfurecieron mas, el ganso volteó a los lados y les grazno a los perros como si les diera indicaciones y entonces se dispersaron a los lados -¿Jaja, ya se cansaron eh?- preguntó Natsu bajando la velocidad al ver que ahora solo le perseguía el ganso y que los ladridos de los perros cesaban. Pero solo era la calma después de la tormenta. Súbitamente los perros le salieron de distintas direcciones y empezaron a rodearlo en un círculo manteniendo una distancia de unos diez metros del joven -¡Maldición, ya párenle!- exclamó Natsu cuando los perros empezaban a acercársele mientras le gruñían.

El de cabello rosado observó su alrededor en busca de algo que le pudiera ayudar, entonces vio que a unos cuatro metros detrás del ganso había un árbol –"_Tengo que subir, si tengo que enfrentar uno prefiero que sea el ganso ¿Que tan peligroso puede ser?_"- pensó el Salamander y entonces se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a con el ganso.

-¡Squack!- el ganso se enfadó tomándose el movimiento de Natsu como un reto y corrió a su encuentro. Los perros por su parte al ver la huida de Natsu se le dejaron ir a sus espaldas.

-Prepárate ganso, Karyuu no- exclamó Natsu haciendo su puño para atrás preparando un ataque, los dos se encontraron en la carrera y el ganso saltó para interceptar a Natsu, este entonces fintó su ataque -¡Era broma, jeje!- rió dejando al ganso como un tonto y entonces saltó al tronco del árbol y se aferró con ambas manos y piernas, pero la planta estaba resinosa y provocó que el pelirosado empezara a resbalarse poco a poco. El ganso aprovechó y atacó, dio un salto y le propino una mordida a Natsu en el glúteo derecho ¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser un ganso? Ahora Natsu lo sabia y de la peor manera posible.

-¡Ahhh suelta, suelta!- gritó sacudiendo el trasero, buscando que el animal le soltara, entonces el forcejeo y la gravedad ganaron y el ganso cayó al suelo llevándose consigo un pedazo del pantalón de Natsu revelando así unos bóxers con dibujos de dragoncitos. Por fortuna el Dragneel logró subir y colocarse en una rama alta, donde ningún animal lo alcanzaría, por lo pronto estaba a salvo.

–Ay como duele, de seguro ya me dejó la nalga enrojecida- se quejó sobándose su parte trasera, ahora se daba cuenta de que infiltrarse a la mansión no sería tan sencillo como había imaginado. En vista de la situación tomo una decisión –Quizás debo esperar un poco, al rato esas bestias se cansarán o se acostumbrarán a mí presencia y entonces podré bajar e ir con Laxus, debo de verlo, hay algo que quiero saber sobre él-.

Apretó la rama con fuerza –"_Espero que Lucy y los demás se encuentren bien-._

_**Afueras del portón de la entrada oeste de la mansión, 5:48 p.m**_

Los grandes ojos cafés de Lucy contemplaban con inquietud la escena, como Loki ayudaba a Gray a ponerse de pie mientras el desagradable Bixlow estaba entretenido. La Heartphilia ya sabía que iba a pasar, quería hacer algo para que no aconteciera la riña, pero comprendía que si lo hacía podría causar sufrimiento tanto a su novio Natsu, como a su amigo trajeado –"_Loki, tienes que ganar, por que no se si vaya a soportar hacer lo que pediste_"-.

_Hace poco más de un minuto_

_Los tres acababan de ver a Gray derrotado a los pies de Bixlow, era raro ver al Fullbuster así de maltrecho, se suponía que en cuanto a pelear estaba en un nivel igual a Natsu. Entonces la conclusión tenía que ser que Bixlow era realmente poderoso. El problema era que Erza les había dejado muy claro que debían de superar a los Raijinshu ¿Pero como se suponía que enfrentarían a Bixlow? ¿Razonando con él? Ni de broma, ese loco no entendería de a palabras._

_Loki tragó saliva, se acomodó los lentes y se volteó para verlas a las dos –Escúchenme tengo algo que decirles- habló poniéndose serio, sus penetrantes ojos que se veían a través de sus lentes verdes mostraban que ya había tomado una resolución –Retírense de aquí-. _

_Virgo inclinó la cabeza a un lado en confusión. Lucy en cambio tuvo una reacción más enérgica -¿Cómo dices? No Loki, yo quiero poner de mi parte, no es por presumir, pero tú sabes que tengo habilidades- se defendió con fervor, ella no era una princesa que necesitara protección, ella era Lucy de Fairy Tail, una chica que lucha por lo que cree._

_-Lo sé, eres inteligente y tu fortaleza en los momentos más difíciles es admirable- admitió Loki –Pero en este mundo hay dos tipos de personas; las que tienen honor y las que no lo tienen y les confieso que no conozco alguien más abominable que Bixlow-. _

_-Loki no exageres las cosas, todos sabemos que Bixlow es un pervertido, pero no hay que temerle por eso-._

_-Y se ve que es bueno castigando gente ¿Vieron como dejó al chico semidesnudo?- comentó Virgo, entonces empezó a fantasear -Mmh como quisiera que agarrara un látigo y me azotara en mi espalda desnuda, diciéndome que era una sirvienta mala-. _

_Que Virgo quedara extasiada en sus extremas fantasías, gimiendo mientras cerraba los ojos, perturbó a Lucy -¡Eso es enfermo! El punto es que debemos ir junto con Loki -._

_Loki fue firme y recalcó su determinación -Entiende Lucy, como caballero no puedo permitir que algo les pase a ustedes ¿Qué pasará si yo caigo y ustedes quedan a merced de Bixlow? Yo prometí a Erza que las protegería, prometí a Natsu que cuidaría de ti Lucy y como caballero cumpliré mis votos, no me arriesgaré a que ese depravado las manoseé– _

_-¿Pero que pasa contigo? Mírate, acabas de insinuar que puedes perder con Bixlow-_

_-Estoy consciente de mis limitaciones. En la secundaria Bixlow y yo teníamos diferencias por lo que solíamos reñir, pero yo nunca le llegue a ganar en esas peleas. Pero ahora gracias a esas experiencias se puede decir que lo conozco muy bien. Además ya soy mas fuerte, puedo ganarle- aseguró animado –Pero siempre hay que ser realistas y tomar precauciones y la mejor manera de protegerlas del monstruo es que se alejen de aquí-._

_-Está bien, me retiro. Si me buscan estaré en la tienda que está a cuatro cuadras al norte. Vi unos artículos interesantes cuando íbamos de pasada- dijo Virgo quitada de la pena, entonces dejó su enorme maleta y se marchó._

_Lucy se decepcionó con la voluntad de Virgo. Ella quería luchar, pero no negaría que su amigo tenía la razón –Loki, por favor no pierdas-._

_-Vete lejos Lucy, cuando gane te llamaré para que vengas y entres a la mansión a cumplir con tu cometido- le respondió Leo, entonces salió del escondite y se dirigió a con Bixlow._

_Regresando al presente_

-"_Lo siento Loki, pero no podía irme tranquila sabiendo que tú te arriesgas aquí. No huiré, yo amo a Fairy Tail y si ganamos quiero ser de los que ganaron y si caemos, quiero tener el honor de caer al lado de mis amigos. Tenemos que prevalecer"_- se decía Lucy a si misma, siendo realista pero positiva. Escondida detrás del coche estacionado a quince metros de donde estaban Bixlow y Leo, esperaría impaciente la oportunidad de poner de su parte. Mientras tanto observaría con atención.

_Con los implicados._

-"_Solo Laxus me aceptó en mi sufrir. Quiero que esté orgulloso de mi una ultima vez"_-

Gray y Leo estaban de pie lado a lado, el primero le hizo una pregunta a su compañero de lentes -Leo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-He venido a arreglar unos pendientes- respondió el de lentes mirando de reojo a Bixlow, luego cambio el tema de conversación –Gray, escuché lo que dijiste sobre Juvia-.

-Así que lo oíste- habló el Fullbuster agachando la mirada, sintiéndose aplastado por el peso de no poder encontrar una manera de remendar su dura situación con Juvia.

-Bixlow está equivocado. No la has perdido y no lo harás mientras no te rindas. Tu agonía es la prueba mas grande de cuanto la quieres-le aseguró Leo–Ve por ella, búscala y muéstrale con tu insistencia, determinación y acciones cuanto lo lamentas, hazle saber que para ti no hay nadie como ella en todo el mundo- le invitó con optimismo.

Bixlow se entrometió burlándose despectivamente-Pffth pamplinas, pero como idealizas las cosas Loki, en serio que eres un cursi-.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo escuchó. Gray se quedó meditando brevemente en las animadoras expresiones de su amigo y aliviado concluyó que era cierto –Me desesperé, pero me han hecho recapacitar, ahora sé que es lo que debo hacer-.

Bixlow hizo una mueca-"¿_Han hecho? No puede estar refiriéndose a mí_"-

-Si Bixlow, aunque no me gustó todo lo que dijiste, me hizo abrir los ojos y ver que mi prioridad no es saldar cuentas con Laxus, sino es tener devuelta a mi "agua" Juvia-

Leo sonrió –Eso es Gray. Recupera su cariño, esa es tu meta. Yo por mi parte me encargaré de darle una lección a este desgraciado que no le tiene respeto a nada-

Bixlow respondió con rencor -Ay si, te crees que tienes mucho estilo solo por que estás bien carita ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita Loki! por dentro eres el mismo desvergonzado de siempre, así que ya no te hagas el angelito y saca a tu montón de chicas para divertirnos-

Nuevamente el Raijinshu fue ignorado.

-Gracias amigo- agradeció el Fullbuster a Leo por el apoyo. Ahora quería ir a un lugar tranquilo para pensar bien y luego ir por la chica que amaba. Pero antes de partir advirtió a su compañero–Cuidado con Bixlow, es fuerte y tiene trucos sucios bajo la manga-.

-Descuida, lo conozco muy bien, no me tomará por sorpresa-

-¿Que? ¿A poco ya te vas Gray? Uff pero que decepción, apenas que los tres degenerados de la liga de la perversión nos hemos reunido; Tu el exhibicionista, Leo el mujeriego y yo el panty-hunter- le dijo Bixlow al chico que ahora se daba la media vuelta y se empezaba a alejar –Solo imagínate lo que podemos hacer si unimos nuestras fuerzas: podemos ir a espiar a los baños públicos, alzarles las faldas a jovencillas descuidadas para verles las bragas ¿No? ¡Bien, tú ganas! Iremos a un centro comercial desnudos, así como te gusta para armar un escándalo ¿No te convence? Ah bueno, entonces Leo y yo vamos a armar una divertida cacería de ropa interior- le dijo al ver que ni siquiera le ponía la mas mínima atención –Saluda a llorona chica Phantom de mi parte, dile que si necesita consuelo yo con gusto se lo daré en una noche inolvidable, Mwahaha- se despidió molestando hasta el final.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar tu sucia boca, Bixlow?- le preguntó Leo con disgusto, no toleraba que hablara tan despectivamente de las mujeres y más de Juvia que era de buen corazón.

-Leo ¿Cuan hipócrita puedes ser? Ya no te hagas el defensor del amor y esas estupideces. Tu naturaleza es ser un mujeriego roba chicas. Por cierto ¿Ya consolaste a Lucy?-.

-Veo que sigues atrapado en el pasado. Pero eso no importa, yo no vine a charlar y si intentas molestarme, desiste que es en vano. Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas- respondió estirando el brazo derecho y señalándole con el puño, mostrándole su anillo Regulus, una joya que siempre cargaba consigo.

Bixlow giró su cuello tronándose las vertebras –Doce veces nos hemos enfrentado, diez victorias para mí, dos empates ¿Crees que hoy es tu día de suerte? Idiota-.

-"_Esta vez tengo un motivo especial para ganar_"- pensó Loki y entonces empezó a remangarse el saco y a desabrocharse los botones del cuello de su camisa. Era el momento de pelear una vez más. Con lo que no contaba el estudiante de segundo grado era que Lucy había desobedecido sus instrucciones y observaba el enfrentamiento con interés y preocupación ¿Afectaría con su presencia el resultado final de este conflicto?

_**Poco antes, en la entrada este**_

-"_Ellos no sufren como yo. No es justo… Los odio_"-

A Jellal no le agradaba la manera en que se estaba comportando la portera con él y su novia -"_¿Qué pasa con esta mujer? Es como si nos odiara_"-

Erza por su parte estaba mas concentrada en Happy, el pobre gato que tras recibir el impacto de un libro volador había quedado inconsciente. Ah pero que Evergreen tan agresiva, esta vez si se había pasado –"_Ella tiene su genio, pero se me hace inusual que halla llegado al punto de atacar a un maestro, esa falta en ciertas circunstancias puede significar la expulsión instantánea ¿Es por Laxus por quien está arriesgándose tanto?_"-.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué no dicen nada? Ah ya me lo imagino, es por que son la pareja perfecta y no tiene que dignarse siquiera a hablarle a los demás. ¡Mírense! son tan felices juntos, el mundo real no les importa por que están en su mundo ideal lleno de puro amor- les criticó duramente, poniendo a sus expresiones cierta malicia y sorna que era fácil de percibir.

Erza evitó caer en la provocación, guardó silencio y se limitó meditar sobre los motivos de la estudiante -"_No es por Laxus. Algo más le está pasando y por eso se está desquitando_"-.

Jellal no entendía de que se trataba todo, si ni siquiera conocía a la mujer que los estaba agrediendo verbalmente -Erza- llamó a su novia, pero esta estaba poniendo una mirada penetrante en Evergreen. Entonces entendió que estaba analizando la situación a profundidad –"_Ya veo_"-.

Evergreen estaba que ardía de coraje, solo tenerlos frente a frente le ponía de mal humor .Si de por si ya tenia la cabeza hecha un desorden por las ultimas palabras de Laxus y por su dilema con Elfman, que recibir a estos tortolos que venían tan juntitos y melosos, era el cerillo que encendía la mecha de su explosivo carácter. ¡No podía soportarlos! Es decir, solo había que verlos:

Primero estaba ese tal Jellal, rico, guapo, con un trabajo prestigioso y con una caballerosidad poco vista en estos tiempos. Uy si, seguro que se sentía el hombre perfecto y creía que tenía lo mejor de lo mejor.

¿Y que se podía decir de Erza? ¡Altiva prepotente! La detestaba mas que a cualquier otra mujer del instituto, se la hacia tan, tan… ¡Como decirlo!... Es que no podía ser cierto, a ella parecía irle siempre bien en todo. Luego esa porte tan elegante y estima propia, uf, de seguro se creía la reina del universo, la mas hermosa y afortunada de todas.

Erza al fin el dirigió la palabra, expresándose con calma para no alimentar su enojo –Evergreen, tenemos que hablar-.

La renegada joven ya no se aguantó, la serenidad de la prefecta se le hacia como una burla – ¡No hay de que hablar, no me importa lo que tu digas! ¿Crees que eres la diva que todos debemos de idolatrar? Bah, solo eres una chica plástica-.

Erza se quedó en desconcierto -Espera ¿De que estás hablando Ever?-.

-¡No me llames Ever!- gritó con mas intensidad, luego continuó fastidiada-¡Ya váyanse! No me agrada que vengan "parejitas perfectas" a quererme dar consejos a mí, la mas hermosa y ganadora de las mujeres de Fairy Tail-.

Jellal dio un paso al frente e hizo contacto visual con Evergreen, Erza se alarmó, pero él estiró un brazo, haciéndole saber que intentaría de otra manera –Espero no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre, Evergreen. No obstante no quiero causarte molestia, solo te pido que me escuches unos segundos- tosió para aclarar la voz y tras dar un par de pasos al frente continuó –Yo pertenezco al consejo escolar, quizás no lo sepas, pero el consejo ha decidido que Fairy Tail quede en manos de hombres ajenos. Para salvar a tu escuela, necesitamos que nos hagas un solo favor, solo eso y no te molestaremos más-.

Evergreen sacó las llaves del portón y las alzó al aire mostrándoselas -Tu quieres esto. Entonces ven y tómalo- le dijo sorprendiendo al Fernandes, quien ni siquiera se esperaba que la gruñona cediera tan fácilmente, el empezó a acercársele, pero ya cuando estaba a un metro, la muchacha se guardó las llaves entre sus pechos –Solo tómalas- le invitó maliciosamente señalando su pronunciado escote.

Jellal por una fracción de segundo fijó involuntariamente su atención en los detalles de la guardiana y entonces bajó la mirada, haciendo los ojos a un lado apenado.

-Jellal, está bien, déjame a mí- le dijo Erza a su novio, luego hizo un reto a la refunfuñona chica de los lentes –Déjalo salir-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Deja salir eso que estás guardando dentro de ti, si quieres decir que te molesta de nosotros hazlo ahora. No me salgas con que te da miedo-.

En el rostro de Evergreen apareció una leve sonrisa de soberbia –Vas a terminar llorando cuando les diga sus verdades- le advirtió deseosa de acribillarlos con sus duras criticas.

-"_Necesito que se saque esas frustraciones, cuando lo haga entonces quizás pueda hacer que abra su corazón. No quiero conflictos con ella, por que creo que en el fondo es muy distinta de Laxus, ella no es mala, solo está pasando por dificultades_"-

Mientras Erza no deseaba acudir a ningún tipo de violencia. En el portón este de la mansión se desarrollaba un altercado entre siete implicados todos con motivos distintos.

_**Afueras de la entrada norte, 5:50 p.m **_

-"_¿Por qué hemos tenido que llegar a esto?_"-

Fried esquivaba unos disparos de pintura rodando hacia un lado y entonces se ponía en posición defensiva y observaba en distintas direcciones, entonces súbitamente escuchó que alguien corría hacia él a sus espaldas, con elegancia se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un autentico proyectil humano. Apenas y daba su siguiente exhalación cuando un nuevo proyectil ya venía volando hacia él, una pequeña bolsita blanca, nuevamente dio uso a sus reflejos y con su espada de esgrima desvió el empaque, mismo que chocó contra el muro de la mansión estallando y dejando salir un polvo blanco de dudosa procedencia. Ya no hubo otro ataque posterior. Entonces el espadachín se retiró de la cara uno de sus largos mechones verdes, que por motivo de tanta maniobra se le había soltado.

Observó a sus alrededores, solo tenia un par de arboles que estaban plantados en la banqueta como protección y había tres grupos de dos personas cada cual rodeándolo en tres direcciones: a su izquierda estaban dos pistoleros, Alzack y Bisca, el primero ya le había disparado sin obtener éxito, pero no por eso negaría su talento; era un buen tirador y debía de suponer lo mismo de su compañera la cual aun no entraba a la ofensiva. A su derecha estaban dos estudiantes académicamente destacados, pero que hoy estaban dando la sorpresa al demostrar habilidades inesperadas, Jet era extremadamente rápido, se movía y no había manera de detenerlo, mucho menos de contraatacarlo, Droy por su parte cargaba en una maletita un montón de bolsas con sustancias desconocidas, seguro que eran químicos peligrosos que había de evitar. Finalmente estaban Elfman y Lisanna, hasta el momento no habían entrado a la acción y eso era un alivio para él, a ellos era a los menos que quería enfrentar, no por que presentaran un peligro como los anteriores, sino por que eran los hermanos de la mujer mas importante en su mundo. Definitivamente la cosa no pintaba bien, tener que enfrentar a seis personas a la vez era una prueba dificultosa.

Ya con los aliados, Lisanna felicitaba a los cuatro refuerzos que estaban luchando hombro a hombro con todos sus esfuerzos -¡Son geniales chicos!-.

Alzack Conell empezó a girar sus pistolas y explicar -A veces podemos adaptar nuestros talentos a la situación, Surusuke fue corredor de atletismo y se ganó el nombre de Jet por su velocidad. Droy es tres veces campeón de química y es capaz de crear compuestos interesantes. Finalmente Bisca y yo al ser del oeste somos buenos tiradores-

-Haha Alzack, no pareces ser tan bueno como dices, no has atinado ni una vez- le comentó Bisca a modo de juego, sin intenciones de ofender.

-Bueno Bisca, tampoco te he visto disparar. Ya no te guardes la sorpresa y muéstranos que liquido traes en tu arma- le respondió Alzack siguiéndole el juego.

Elfman se les quedó viendo -"_Esos dos que raros, según ellos son bien tímidos entre si, pero ahora que están en plena acción se hablan como si nada_"- el fortachón ahora volteó a su izquierda y vio a Jet y Droy todos cabizbajos -¡Hombres, ese no es el espíritu!-.

-Es que nosotros no merecemos ningún elogio, últimamente hicimos cosas muy malas- confesó Droy cubriéndose la cara en vergüenza.

-Si, por celosos actuamos mal contra Levi y nos sentimos mal por ello. Ya no nos importa que sea la novia de Gajeel, solo queremos que todo sea lo mismo de antes- añadió Jet.

Lisanna no fue dura como Elfman y les dedicó unas palabras de aliento que casi los puso a llorar -Pues hagan como dijeron, sean como Levi y den el cien por salvar Fairy Tail. Cuando ella se entere los va a perdonar y serán amigos ¡Animo!-.

-¡Si! ¡Por el poder de Fairy Tail, yo soy Elf-man!- gritó Elfman todo exagerado alzando los brazos, imaginando que un rayo le caía al estilo He-man, volviéndolo mas poderoso.

-Fairy Tail- repitió Fried en voz baja y mientras cerraba los ojos empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido en la escuela. Antes cuando no tenía ninguna emoción, no se daba cuenta de cuan valiosas habían resultado sus experiencias, pero ahora podía notar lo especial que era pertenecer al instituto –"_Gracias y adiós, instituto Fairy Tail_"- se despidió.

Elfman se apretó su banda de la cabeza y luego señaló a su rival que parecía tener la guardia baja y dio el grito de guerra a sus compañeros -¡Hombres, vamos al ataque!- exclamó y entonces empezó a correr en cámara lenta de manera épica mientras que detrás de él ocurrían explosiones que lo hacían ver aun mas heroico, como su ídolo Rambo… en realidad todo era producto de su imaginación, pero lo motivaba a echarle ganas.

-¡Por Levi!- gritaron Jet y Droy, listos para la siguiente ronda.

-Esta vez seguro que le daré al blanco- afirmó Alzack recargando sus pistolas de paintball.

-Hee-haw. Ya no te ves tan confiado, eh Fried. Deberías de sacar tú otra espada- comentó Bisca al peliverde que estaba en una terrible desventaja numérica.

Fried abrió sus ojos y puso su espada de esgrima en posición vertical, de modo que quedó cubriendo el centro de su rostro –No importa cuantos sean, es imposible que logren prevalecer contra mí. Solo necesito una espada de esgrima para vencerlos a todos-.

-¡Y yo solo necesito mi hombredad!- exclamó Elfman corriendo hacia él en trayectoria recta, haciendo su brazo para atrás, haciendo que sus intenciones fueran predecibles.

-Ven- dijo Fried girando su espada, esperando para evadir y contraatacar, pero a sus espaldas ya venía corriendo Jet a toda velocidad, listo para empujarlo por sorpresa

-"_Cayó en la trampa_"- pensó Jet acelerando sus piernas, le iba a doler el choque pero el hecho de que Fried recibiera el impacto por la espalda provocaría que fuera el más afectado

-Fácil- habló el Justine y luego simplemente se hizo para un lado. Jet quiso frenar al ver que ahora iba directo a Elfman, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Argh hombre!- gritó Elfman al recibir del golpe de la bala humana en el torso, aun teniendo una musculatura que le protegía, cayó de rodillas agarrándose el estomago.

-¡Elfman-niichan!- gritó Lisanna preocupada, la colisión se había visto horrible.

Jet por su parte fue el que terminó cayendo al suelo como si acabara de chocar con una pared, aun siendo el que iba corriendo la diferencia de masas había hecho la diferencia y había rebotado –E-el lo sabía- dijo con dificultad para respirar. Droy se alarmó y pensó en ir a ayudarlo, pero con Fried cercas era para pensarlas dos veces, se necesitaban ataques múltiples para tener una oportunidad contra el espadachín.

-Para desestabilizar a un equipo hay que eliminar primero al capitán- dijo Fried parándose frente a Elfman y apuntándole a la frente con la punta circular de su espada.

-Hehe, en ese caso estás en un problema- rió levemente Elfman mientras mantenía un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, aguantándose el dolor -El capitán no está aquí, por cierto tienes asuntos mas importantes de las cuales cuidarte- le advirtió a continuación.

-¿¡Qué!- Fried se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que a sus lados estaban los dos pistoleros apuntándole con sus armas.

-Ahora si ni como fallar- sonrió Alzack y entonces disparó unos balazos de Paintball que dieron en el pecho de Fried.

-Ugh- Fried se quejó al recibir los ataques, aun siendo balitas plásticas rellenas de pintura, el impulso de las pistolas hacían que fueran incomodas, por algo se usa protección en el deporte de tiroteo con pintura.

-¡Prueba mi formula!- exclamó Bisca y entonces disparó un chorro de un liquido rojo directo a la cara del joven de cabello verde, pero en vista de que ya no era un ataque sorpresa este alcanzó a mover el cuello de modo que el disparo le rozó en la mejilla. Aun así Bisca sonrió y apoyó su enorme pistola en su hombro.

Fried arqueó una ceja sin entender pero que estaba tan confiada, más en ese momento empezó a sentir un intenso ardor en la mejilla que lo hizo agachar la postura -¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó poniendo una mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro.

-La salsa que Bisca prepara es la mas ardiente del oeste, solo los mas valientes se atreven a probarla- habló Alzack cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho formando una X.

-En ese caso…- Fried cargó hacia Bisca muy rápido, aunque no tanto como Jet –Eliminaré a quien mas peligro representa-.

-¡Bisca!- gritó Alzack preocupado, la posición de su brazos no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-Ni lo creas- habló Bisca disparando tres chorros, los cuales Fried repelió con maestría utilizando su arma.

Droy tampoco podía hacer nada, ya que apenas estaba ayudando a su compañero a ponerse de pie -¡Rayos, los pistoleros no son combatientes de cuerpo a cuerpo!-

Elfman intentó levantarse, pero no lo logró debido a que aun no se recuperaba –Maldición-.

Bisca cerró los ojos al ver que ya no alcanzaba ni a esquivar, era su fin.

-_Hymne de Pain_- Fried empezó a girar su espada en movimientos circulares y dio su ataque.

-¡No!- gritó una voz femenina y entonces Fried sintió que alguien le saltaba a los pies y lo hacia trompicarse, mientras iba cayendo al suelo volteó atrás y vio como Lisanna se le aferraba a los pies, de ultimo momento se le había tirado para evitar que agrediera a Bisca.

Los dos cayeron muy mal al suelo, Fried se golpeó en las costillas contra el pavimento y Lisanna se raspó las rodillas y las palmas de las manos al intentar amortiguar.

-Ouch, ouch- se quejó la albina observándose sus raspones, distraída por la irritación.

-"_No sabia que ella fuera a pelear también, se ve tan inofensiva_"- dijo Fried para si mismo girándose en el suelo dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, pero para cuando lo hizo ya tenia a Bisca parada frente a él, enojada y apuntándole con su enorme pistola de carga liquida. El Raijinshu no cayó victima de la sorpresa, sorprendentemente fue más rápido que ella y de último recurso alcanzó a dar una estocada que dio en la pistola, provocando que a la vaquera se le saliera un disparo que dio a escasos cinco centímetros de la cabeza de él.

Se puso de pie y tosió un par de veces, entonces nuevamente sujetó con fuerzas su espada, ahora si estaba tan cercas que ahora si no había forma de que esquivara.

-¡No pondrás un dedo sobre ella, Rwahhh!- gritó Alzack furioso y entonces empezó a rafaguear a Fried en la espalda.

-Bien hecho Alzack- felicitó un ya recuperado Jet corriendo hacia con Bisca para ayudarla a retirarse, cubriéndole las espaldas por si el enemigo la intentaba atacar de nuevo.

-¡Lisanna no te mueras!- Elfman corrió y recogió a Lisanna cargándola entre sus enormes brazos para sacarla del peligro.

-No sobrerreacciones, estoy bien Elf-niichan- le sonrió la menor de los Strauss.

-¡Aléjense de Fried!- advirtió Droy a Elfman, mientras sacaba una bolsa con contenido amarillo, misma que lanzó hacia Fried como granada, explotando en una nube gaseosa que envolvió al esgrimista por completo.

Los seis aprovecharon el momento para tomarse un respiro, iban ganando gracias al trabajo en equipo y la cautela con la que estaban combatiendo. Aun así les estaba costando sudor y sangre, por algo Fried era el segundo al mando de Laxus.

Pero alguien del equipo no estaba de acuerdo con como se estaban haciendo las cosas.

-Chicos, solo tenemos que quitarle las llaves, no hay por que pelear como salvajes-

-Lisanna, no creo que el juego de Fried vaya por ese camino- le contestó Droy.

-¿Por qué dices eso? El dijo que si obteníamos las llaves entonces ganaríamos nosotros-.

-Pero también dijo que no toleraría que hiciéramos trampa, quizás si se las robamos se lo tome como juego sucio. Además tan solo piénsalo ¿Crees que nos dejaría pasar como si nada? Todo mundo concuerda con que ese tipo es extremadamente leal a Laxus-.

-Creo que no hay más tiempo para hablar, el polvo se está disipando- advirtió Jet.

-Por cierto ¿Qué le echaste Droy?- preguntó Bisca con curiosidad.

-Buena pregunta, es un polvo paralizante. Cualquiera que lo respira se vuelve mas torpe en sus movimientos- explicó Droy emocionado, pero de un momento a otro su estado de animo cambió – ¡No está!-

Si, cuando la nube se disipó se encontraron con que Fried ya no estaba allí ¿Cómo podía ser si se supone que debería estar paralizado? Elfman les indicó que se dispersaran un poco, Alzack y Droy se fueron a un lado, Bisca y Jet por otro y él y su hermana permanecieron en el mismo lugar -¿Dónde puede estar? ¡Ah busquen detrás de los arboles!- dijo el fortachón casi a modo de orden.

Bisca revisó detrás del árbol que le quedaba mas cercas mientras Jet vigilaba, pero no encontraron que estuviera allí, hicieron una señal y entonces Alzack y Droy fueron y rodearon el árbol para tomar por sorpresa al Justine, pero no estaba.

-¿Adonde se habrá ido entonces?- preguntó Alzack.

-¡Arriba!- gritó Lisanna señalando a una rama del árbol debajo del cual estaban Alzack y Droy. El aviso resultó ser inefectivo, Fried saltó del árbol cuando los dos apenas iban volteando y le dio una patada a Alzack con la suela de sus botas, atinándole en la mera cara haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente, entonces dirigió un espadazo a Droy pero este ya estaba preparado y saltó para esquivar, golpeándose la nariz en el acto, por consiguiente sufriendo de una hemorragia nasal.

-Suficiente todos ustedes- dijo el peliverde y entonces empezó a acercarse a los hermanos Strauss lentamente pero amenazador. Bisca y Jet ni siquiera podían reaccionar del susto y de la preocupación por sus compañeros que en cuestión de segundos habían sido heridos.

-Lisanna atrás de mí, no quiero perderte de nuevo- le dijo Elfman a su hermana menor y entonces dio un paso al frente –Ven y enfréntame de hombre a hombre-.

Fried corrió hacia Elfman y tiró un estacada, Elfman se hizo para atrás y le tiró un puñetazo que Fried esquivó agachándose, ya que estaba en esa posición baja, hizo una patada barredora a los pies de Elfman con el fin de tirarlo, pero derribar a alguien tan pesado no era tan sencillo, Elfman frunció el ceño y aprovechó para darle al esgrimista un golpe ascendente en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder.

-Elfman no- pronunció Lisanna cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, esto se estaba poniendo más y más salvaje. No entendía por que tenían que llegar a tal violencia.

-En serio que Laxus te lavó el cerebro Fried- le dijo Elfman, pero esas palabras no agradaron a Fried, de hecho se recuperó y se impulsó con sus piernas para darle una estacada a Elfman en la barbilla que lo dejó desorientado "_Dark Style: Barrage_" pronuncio y entonces lanzó una ráfaga de estacadas al pecho de Elfman.

El hombre terminó en el suelo y Lisanna quedó a la merced del Justine. Sorprendentemente el espadachín solo le echó una mirada y luego la ignoró centrando su atención en Bisca.

-¡Hermano!- gritó la de ojos azules arrodillándose a un lado de su hermano que parecía estar en problemas.

Fried no perdió tiempo y fue a la caza de la distraída Bisca quien ni siquiera parecía estar atenta a sus alrededores, sus ojos estaban fijos totalmente en el chico al que secretamente amaba –A-Alzack- balbuceó sintiendo que iba a llorar de verlo tan derrumbado.

Jet ya no estaba al lado de Bisca, sino que separado del grupo, observando los movimientos del peligroso Raijinshu –"_Si no doy todo en esta misión, entonces no merezco siquiera la oportunidad de rogarle perdón a Levi. Yo…yo debo de hacer algo útil_"- se dijo a si mismo y entonces inhaló todo el aire que pudo y salió corriendo a lo mas que daban sus piernas.

Tres segundos después Fried era sujetado por la espalda por Jet, lo había atrapado y ahora no lo dejaba ir –"_No lo vi llegar, es demasiado rápido"_-.

-¡Rápido Bisca y Droy, remátenlo que no podré detenerlo por mucho!- gritó Jet forcejeando con el peliverde que intentaba soltarse y lo estaba empezando a lograr.

De pronto una serie de balas atinaron a los pies de Fried, eran de Alzack quien desde el suelo y estando aun atarantado había disparado –Le di con unos disparos de pegamento, Bisca descárgale todo lo que traes-.

-¡Alzack estas bien! Ok lo haré- dijo la Mulan, sus manos temblaban y no tardó en revelar la razón –Pero puede que también le dé a Jet, además Fried se puede liberar-.

Droy con todo el dolor de su corazón, lanzó una bolsa de polvo blanco a Fried, la cual lo envolvió a el y Jet en una niebla –Eso ayudará un poco, es el momento, dispara-.

-Pero-

-¡Hazlo!- gritó Jet desde la nube de polvo blanco y entonces empezó a toser.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo la vaquera consciente de que probablemente Jet recibiría una mínima parte del ataque, entonces apuntó a la nube y empezó a disparar mientras gritaba y cerraba los ojos. Así duro por diez segundos hasta que se le agotó el contenido

-¿L-lo hicimos?- preguntó Elfman ya de pie aguantándose el dolor en su tórax. La nube otra vez se estaba dispersando y ahora si que les resultaba imposible imaginar que Fried se hubiera escapado otra vez. Unos gritos empezaron a escucharse desde la nube.

-Seguro que se está enchilando todo el cuerpo con la salsa- exclamó Alzack.

La nube al fin desapareció y en ese momento todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y pálidos; Jet estaba todo cubierto del picante y detrás de él estaba Fried usándolo como escudo humano ¡De ultimo momento había tomado el control e invertido las posiciones de los dos!

-¡Ahhh mis ojos, arden, todo arde! – gritaba a voz en cuello el pobre de Jet agitando su cuerpo y retorciéndose de sufrimiento. Fried lo liberó y el shadow nerd salió corriendo como loco sin siquiera ver adonde iba, lamentablemente la dirección en que fue resultó ser al portón, todos le gritaron que se detuviera, pero tan desesperado estaba que no escuchó y accidentalmente fue y se estrelló contra el portón, tras lo cual cayó fulminado.

-No ¡Nooooooooooo!- gritó Droy jalándose los cabellos, entonces sacó un par de bolsas y las sujetó una en cada mano –no se como le haces para que no te pase nada maldito. Esta vez me aseguraré de que recibas lo que mereces ¡Los dos caeremos juntos!- le dijo a Fried y completamente cegado por la ira salió corriendo a con su rival alzando ambas bolsas al aire, en un autentico movimiento kamikaze.

-¡No lo hagas Droy!- gritaron Alzack, Elfman y Lisanna.

Fried no esperó a que el nerd llegara, sino que aceleró a interceptarlo, con una precisión extraordinaria le dio una estacada en cada brazo haciéndolo que soltara sus bolsas de químicos. Ya sin ofensa, el nerd moreno quedó vulnerable por completo –_Dark Style; Coup de Barrage_- .

Droy recibió en su cuerpo alrededor de veinte potentes estacadas en el espacio de seis segundos, tras lo cual cayó de rodillas y observó como Fried guardaba su espada en su embalaje, su visión empezó a volverse borrosa –_Levi, lo siento, soy un débil_- dijo en voz casi inaudible antes de desmayarse frente al Justine quien le miraba fríamente sin sentir compasión, como si fuera el Fried oscuro y sin sentimientos de antes.

Los combatientes restantes quedaron estupefactos. Bisca sentía que perdía la fuerza en las piernas, Alzack se cubría la cara con una mano, Elfman empezaba a sudar un poco y Lisanna estaba pálida. Fried estaba yendo en serio y era muy diestro en combate.

-Ríndanse, nadie pasará a la mansión. Si se aferran entonces caerán como los nerds-

-"_¿En serio es el chico que ama Mira-nee? No puede ser, ella no se enamoraría de alguien frio y malo_"-

_**Dentro de la mansión, 5:56 p.m**_

-¡_Abuelo Makarov!_-

-_¿Qué pasa Laxus?_-

_-¿Por qué papá no me quiere?Es por que no soy lo suficientemente bueno ¿verdad? Debo de ser mejor para que me acepte y me quiera-._

_-Laxus no digas eso, tu ya eres mejor, incluso mejor que tu padre, lo que nos hace mejores es lo que somos por dentro, cuando somos buenas personas no falta quien nos quiera-._

-¡Rayos!- exclamaba Laxus para si mismo dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas, abandonando el recuerdo de su niñez que se le había venido de repente. Sacudió la cabeza y observó la botella de vino tinto que traía en su mano derecha –"_¿Por qué me están asaltando esos recuerdos? Debe de ser el alcohol_"- se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse, pero el mismo se dio cuenta de que seria engañarse a si mismo –"_Desde ayer ando con estos pensamientos inquietantes_"-

Se dio la vuelta y vio un grupo de jóvenes, pudo ver una chica de espaldas con larga cabellera rubia, se quedó embobado, perdido en esos cabellos hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta. Laxus sintió que se le iba la sangre del rostro cuando por una fracción de segundo le vio como si tuviera la cara de Lucy Heartphilia, de inmediato se dio la vuelta y volvió a sacudir la cabeza –"_¡Demonios! es como si estuviera borracho o hasta drogado. Lucy Heartphilia no quiere salir de mi cabeza y eso que ya no me interesa en lo mas mínimo_"- habló consigo mismo, pero tan solo pensar en Lucy le provocó unas agruras.

-¡Hey Laxus!-

El confundido rubio se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su invitada -Ah, Cana-.

-¿Por que no me contestabas? Parecías estar en tu mundo- le reclamó la Alberona.

-¿En serio? Disculpa, creo que ya me estoy empezando a pasar de copas- dijo nervioso dejando caer la botella al suelo, la cual se rompió.

-Laxus, ya relájate que es tu fiesta. En serio que andas muy raro, de hecho me recuerdas a mi cuando una vez de chiquilla me robé unos dulces de la tienda, jeje andaba toda nerviosa y paranoica, al final ni los probé y los devolví, solo así la conciencia me dejó en paz-.

-"_Conciencia_"- repitió el Dreyar dentro de si, otra vez distrayéndose.

-Ah ya se, pues hay que bailar de una vez para que te sueltes- le dijo Cana alegrándose y chocando un puño contra la palma de su otra mano –"_¡Y para que de una vez me digas eso que me prometiste decirme desde ayer!_"-.

-"_Debería de decírselo ya, estoy dejando pasar mucho tiempo y si no me atrevo a decírselo a ella ¿Cómo se lo voy a revelar a los demás presentes?_"-

-Anda, vamos a la pista- le instó Cana jalándolo del brazo, sacándolo de su imaginación.

-Eh, se ve que te encanta. Ok ¡DJ Bixlow!- gritó mientras Cana lo obligaba a caminar. Pero entonces rodó los ojos –Si estaré tonto, Bixlow no está- recordó en voz alta y entonces le habló al "perdedor" que le quedaba mas cerca –Hey Tono, hazla de DJ y pon lo que Cana quiera-.

-¡Si señor!- respondió el asustadizo chico haciendo una posición de firmes y entonces salió corriendo a toda maquina a la consola.

Cana se detuvo y vio como el de primero sudaba y se movía con torpeza –Un momento ¿Acaso ese chico te tenia miedo? Juraría que se aterró cuando le hablaste-.

-Nada de eso, es decir ¡Vamos Cana si el es un invitado!- se excusó el Dreyar todo presionado.

-Es cierto, perdona-se disculpó Cana –Espérame, voy a pedirle al DJ unas canciones de electrónica para empezar a darle-

Laxus se sintió aliviado pero solo por el momento -"_Estuvo cerca. ¿Qué hago? Es como si en cualquier momento fuera a descubrir lo que no quiero que sepa aun. En serio que me he metido en una difícil_"-.

_**En la entrada oeste, 5:59 p.m**_

Leo lanzaba un puñetazo horizontal que Bixlow esquivaba haciendo su tronco hacia atrás muy acrobáticamente. La pelea que se desarrollaba en la banqueta era intensa, Cabiendo resaltar que Leo se mostraba más agotado y lastimado que el hombre de la tribu Raijin.

-"_Es anormal ¿Por qué Bixlow no se cansa ni recibe daño?_"- se preguntaba Lucy confundida. Siendo una chica observadora, se daba cuenta de cómo Bixlow a veces llegaba a reír cuando Leo le atinaba, algo que no podía tener sentido.

Bixlow empezó a hacer una serie de volteretas hacia atrás y tras desplazarse unos tres metros finalizó con un gigantesco salto somersault para aterrizar en una pierna. Era impresionante y mas por el hecho de que sus ropas eran pomposas (pantalones extremadamente esponjados, zapatos puntiagudos al estilo árabe, una extensa manta haciéndola como de falda y una capa idéntica a la del clásico conde dracula). No por nada era el subcampeón de atletismo a nivel regional -Has mejorado viejo Loki, ah y por cierto, linda corbata- comentó señalando la corbata con diseño de rayas de tigre que portaba Leo.

Leo se sujetaba el hombro con una mano, hace un minuto Bixlow le había dado una patada con el talón y le había lastimado la clavícula. Pero se necesitaba más para acabar con su voluntad de león –Ya te lo dije Bixlow, no es solo que sea mejor peleando, he mejorado en mi forma de ser, ahora soy una persona distinta en todo sentido -.

Bixlow se mostró algo incrédulo -Jaja ¿Si? Bueno no negaré que eres mas fuerte y tienes mas determinación, pero tampoco te agigantes, como persona sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, así que ya deja de hacerte el caballero de armadura brillante y saca tu lado pervertido- le dijo sin convencerse de que Leo hubiera cambiado en personalidad.

-Aun estás atrapado en el pasado, no has hecho nada por superar tus debilidades- respondió Leo en referencia a la torcida mente que poseía el joven del casco.

-Meh, pero que payaso. Haber ¿Qué te ayudó a superarte?- le retó con intenciones de hacer escarnio.

-Amor- respondió sin dudarlo mientras una sonrisa sincera se plasmaba en su rostro –El amor es lo que da fortaleza y te saca adelante, si en tu corazón existe ese sentimiento, entonces vales la pena como persona-.

Bixlow se cayó al suelo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se revolcaba y se ponía con las manos sobre el área estomacal –Hahaha ¿Amor? Jejeje no puedes estar hablando en serio…eso es tan cliché y estúpido a la vez jajaja-.

-Hablo en serio- dijo alzando la mirada al cielo –Alguien me enseñó ha dejar los errores del pasado atrás y luchar por ser alguien de bien, me hizo saber que el primero paso es amarte a ti mismo, cuando lo haces entonces ya tienes una fuerza motivadora que te mueve a esforzarte mas y más, entonces empiezas a amar a los demás y ya no vuelves a sentir solo ni vacío. Todo cobra sentido, la esperanza se reenciende y cambias por completo-.

-"_Loki, cuanto has madurado amigo_"- pensaba Lucy sonriendo de gusto.

Pero Bixlow no compartía ese punto de vista, se levantó y habló por primera vez serio, hasta parecía estar enojado -El amor no existe, la gente solo busca la conveniencia propia-

-Las personas no son como Laxus te las ha hecho creer-

-¡Ya cierra la boca y vamos a jugar un poco mas hahaha!- exclamó Bixlow acercándose a Loki otra vez haciendo volteretas, entonces se propulsó para hacer una patada voladora, pero Loki previó el movimiento y se hizo para un lado y entonces mientras Bixlow aun seguía en el aire en posición horizontal lo hizo bajar al suelo con un codazo en el estomago, provocando que se estrellara de espaldas muy brutalmente.

Lucy alzó el puño -"¡_Eso tiene que haber funcionado!_"-

Bixlow se quedó tirado en el suelo sin reacción alguna, entonces habló con voz débil –Wow, en serio eres fuerte… si me has derrotado entonces puede que tengas razón, cough- tras toser y sacar su lengua de fuera poniendo una cara de derrota prosiguió –Entonces hay algo que debo saber antes de hundirme en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia-.

-Es sobre el amor ¿No es así?- cuestionó Leo, por lo visto Bixlow estaba convenciéndose de la existencia del amor incondicional.

-Loki, dime…por favor revélame lo que piensas. Tu crees…- el Raijinshu pausó y atreves de los orificios de su casco se observó que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse –Tu crees ¿Crees que el cuerpo de Lucy es el mas sexy?- preguntó ya en voz alta y escandalosa, abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó al ver que el Raijinshu estaba completamente ileso y aparte de eso hacia unos movimientos de breakdance en el suelo que culminaron en una patada barredora que lo hizo caer al suelo -¿Cómo es posible?- se preguntó Leo al tocar el suelo con su espalda.

Bixlow se alzó y luego se agachó para sujetarlo del cuello –Yo creo que sí, pero Mirajane y Juvia le dan mucha competencia, bueno, me falta verlas desnudas para comparar bien je-.

Lucy se quedó petrificada con los ojos blancos y llorosos, la boca completamente abierta y con sus brazos cubriéndose sus pechos –"¡_Kyaaaa! _¿_Ese enfermo ya me vio desnuda? ¡Que perturbador! Seguramente me espió en los vestidores de chicas, que desgraciado"_-.

Bixlow alzó a Loki del cuello ahorcándolo en el aire, el de lentes empezó a defenderse dándole patadas pero ninguna tenia efecto –Mmh, la verdad es que todas están bien sabrosas, hasta la chaparrita de Levi ya se me está antojando, creo que mañana iré a su casa con una cámara para grabarla cuando se esté bañando, me hace falta un nuevo video para mi colección casera de chicas de Fairy Tail. Vamos no te pongas morado, si quieres te presto algunos ¿Quieres uno de las chicas en la playa? ¿O el de Cana bailando poledancing toda borracha? Ah, el de Bisca desnudándose para ir a las aguas termales está de lujo- tras decir sus palabras, el malvado Raijinshu por fin lanzó a Loki liberándolo del agarre.

"El león" de Fairy Tail empezó a hiperventilar por aire hasta que su rostro recuperó su coloración natural –Eres de lo peor, eso no se hace ¡Aprende a respetar a las damas!-.

-Tú eres el que menos puede decirme eso "Don Juan". Además no te hagas el angelito, bien que se te antojan mis grabaciones, estás deseando verlas– le respondió subliminalmente, tratando de crear pensamientos impuros en la mente de su rival.

-En serio que has perdido toda la moral- lamentó el de los lentes verdes.

-La moralidad es una basura, yo daré rienda suelta a mis instintos más Vaya, no puedo esperar a que Erza y Jellal se casen, me muero por grabarlos en plena acción en la noche de bodas- dijo fantaseando en su mente –Me pregunto si irán a ser muy fogosos en la cama, es decir, quizás puede que les guste lo extremo y hagan algo como…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Loki furioso interrumpiéndolo con un golpe en la mandíbula.

-Óyeme, me diste en mi único punto débil, pero eso se puede arreglar- entonces sacó un protector de rejilla como el que tienen los cascos de futbol americano y se lo colocó –Ahora si soy invulnerable, golpéame- presumió estirando los brazos, bajando la guardia.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Leo y entonces empezó a atacarlo; un gancho al hígado, un golpe karateca en el hombro, un palmazo en el pecho, ninguno funcionaba –"_No es normal que nada le afecte, ha de traer equipo de protección bajo sus ropas ¿Pero que clase de protección será? se siente muy suave, es como si estuviera hecho de felpa_"-.

-Haces cosquillas, haber déjame intento. _Lord Bixlow dark arts: death tickle_-

-Ahahahaha, détente, jajajaja- empezó a reír Loki descontroladamente mientras su enemigo le atacaba haciéndole cosquillas en las axilas sin parar, dejándolo exhausto.

-Conoce mi poder. _Lord Bixlow dark arts: wedgie of doom _-

-¡Auch duele!- gritó Loki cuando Bixlow pasó sus manos por la espalda de él para entonces aplicarle un poderoso calzón chino que le dolió hasta la conciencia.

Loki no tenía capacidad de reacción debido al agotamiento de las cosquillas y la molestia del calzón chino –Ríndete ante mi superioridad. _Lord Bixlow dark arts: Egg-eating snake_-

Leo gritó como nunca al recibir un agarrón que tal como el nombre del movimiento lo indicaba, fue donde mas duele. El pobre chico cayó en posición fetal en el suelo sujetándose sus partes y retorciéndose como un gusano indefenso.

-"_Ahh eso debe de doler, Bixlow cruel lo dejó sin descendencia. Debo de ayudarlo_"- pensó Lucy sintiendo pena por su amigo, pero ya iba a salir cuando un Loki imaginario le habló en su conciencia "Te va a manosear, te va a profanar", la Heartphilia se quedó paralizada y pálida, justo ahora que se acababa de enterar de lo que Bixlow era capaz, no podía evitar temer por su dignidad e incluso castidad –No quiero que me haga porquerías. Pero tampoco quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados ¿¡Por qué no vino Natsu con nosotros!-.

-Eres un tramposo, antes tenias honor en combate- le comentó Loki con voz adolorida.

Bixlow cruzó los brazos en soberbia -No es nada personal, pero cuando peleo en serio jamás me contengo de usar todo lo que esté a mi favor, ese es mi estilo, mi arte oscuro-.

Loki respiró profundamente un par de veces y con problemas se levantó, estaba tan adolorido que tenia que apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas para no caer, pero a pesar de eso, su voluntad seguía intacta -Con que a esas vamos, bien- dijo en un suspiro empezando a buscar algo debajo de su saco.

Los ojos de Bixlow empezaron a brillar como estrellas al ver que Loki sacaba unas bragas color rosa y las alzaba al aire mostrándolas en todo su esplendor –Son hermosas-.

Lucy estaba toda roja, aun recordaba que eran las mismas pantis que Happy traía en su cabeza antes de que partieran –"¡_Loki pervertido! Se robó mi ropa interior_"-.

Pero todo era un plan de Loki -¿Las quieres Bixlow? Solo tienes que recogerlas- retó a su oponente lanzando la prenda al suelo, quedando en el espacio que los separaba.

-Canalla las ensucias, esa no es la manera de tratar a un tesoro tan valioso- regañó Bixlow.

-¿Y que te parece si la destruyo?-amenazó Loki mientras ponía las manos detrás, ocultando un encendedor de la vista del deportista de tercer grado.

-¡No lo harás!- Bixlow corrió y se tiró al suelo cubriendo las bragas, entonces aun tirado con la panza contra el suelo las sacó de debajo de si y las empezó a acariciar y hablarles –Te tengo mi precioso, conmigo estarás a salvo tesoro, ah _my precious_-.

Tener una obsesión al estilo "Gollum" tiene sus desventajas y Leo se lo hizo saber –Sabes Bixlow, tu avidez por la lencería es tan arraigada que aunque no lo creas, es un punto débil-

-Pero como fastidias ¿Qué no ves que estoy hablando con el precioso?- le corrigió de nuevo y entonces empezó a hablar con las bragas de Lucy -Haber calzoncito bonito ¿Tu propietaria es Erza? ¿Lisanna? ¿la reina bubi Lucy? ¿La sensual hermana de Gray? Un momento precioso ¿Hueles eso? Es como si algo se estuviera quemando-

Bixlow volteó atrás y ande ¡Tenia una enorme flama en su espalda! Cayó en pánico y se paró de un salto y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos gritando como si se estuviera muriendo, algo estúpido ya que con rodar en el suelo se abría librado de las llamas. En fin, llegó un momento en el que se le ocurrió despojarse de su capa de dracula y con esta se fue el fuego, pero aun así se alcanzó a quemar en la espalda. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras contemplaba su capa consumirse, luego observó "su precioso" y se dio cuenta de que se había tostado un poco –¡Maldito Loki de mie*da, arruinaste mi tesoro y jugaste sucio-.

-No es nada personal, pero si voy a pelear en serio, entonces usaré todo lo que tenga a mi favor- respondió Leo imitándolo, lo cual solo hizo que se enfureciera mas.

-Ahora verás- amenazó Bixlow, pero aun tenia irritada la espalda por el flamazo –Bueno en un ratito verás, ouch-.

-Tú no mereces ni que te espere- le dijo el ya concentrado Leo y aprovechó esos momentos de debilidad que tenia Bixlow para acercársele rápidamente para atacar.

-Menso, sabes que no me puedes hacer daño- le recordó el confiado hombre, pero para su sorpresa, Loki no lo golpeó sino que hundió sus dedos en la ropa de este -¿Qué haces?-.

Los lentes verdes del chico brillaron y se expresó con valentía –Creo que ya descubrí tu secreto;"señor de los bikinillos"-

Entonces jaló y rasgó la gruesa ropa de Bixlow ¡Que sorpresa! Por el agujero empezaron a salir un montón de piezas de ropa interior femenina; tangas, pantis, bras, stockings, de todo –Wah mis tesoros ¡Me desangro!- exclamaba el depravado mientras trataba de evitar que su colección se saliera, incluso la intentaba volver a meter a sus ropas, pero era imposible, la abertura era grande y su relleno era demasiado.

Lucy no sabia si sentir repulsión o pena por el Raijinshu-"_¿Qué tan desagradable puede ser? Pero ahora entiendo por que no recibía daño, toda esa ropa que traía dentro le amortiguaba de todos los ataques de Loki y seguramente que también los de Gray_"-.

Bixlow cayó de rodillas y tomó un top de Lucy en su mano izquierda y una panti de Juvia en su mano derecha (Si, tan aficionado era que sabia de memoria a quien había pertenecido cada prenda). Entonces empezó a renegar y maldecir al aire en gritos desesperados -No ¡No, no, no y no! mi colección se ha estropeado !Maldita sea, es tan frustrante!-.

Loki se paró frente a Bixlow y lo vio con una mirada penetrante mientras se sobaba sus nudillos y su anillo Regulus -Eres tan obsesivo con tu botín, que no te puedes separar de él. Dime Bixlow ¿Te sientes tan seguro ahora que has perdido tu protección?-.

Bixlow empezó a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, ahora si tenia miedo, sin su lencería se sentía si autoestima, como un adicto sin su vicio –Eh, L-Leo, vamos no seas así, p-p-podemos ser amigos, es mas no molestaré a tu novia Lucy-.

-¿Solo a Lucy? Si quieres no volver a meterte en problemas conmigo, entonces ya no acosaras a nadie en absoluto- le dijo Loki y entonces usó un combo –_Luz de león_-

Una patada en la pierna, una serie de golpes en el tórax y finalizó con un golpe potente a puño cerrado con la mano en la que tiene su anillo. Mandando a volar a Bixlow y de pasada tirándole su protector facial, el cual se estropeó –Ah y por cierto, Lucy no es mi novia ella pertenece a Natsu y sabrás que no soy un roba-novias, disto de ser el mismo de antes y lo comprobarás ahora mismo- añadió tras derribar a su contrincante sobando sus nudillos.

-No, esto no me puede estar pasando- dijo el hombre alto reclinándose y viendo con terror a Loki, el que se supone que no era capaz de ganarle.

_-"¡Si! Esta vez Loki no puede perder, lo tiene contra las cuerdas"- _festejaba Lucy viendo como Loki señalaba con su anillo Regulus al incrédulo Raijinshu.

La ventaja pertenecía al elegante joven de espigado cabello naranja ¿Estaría sucediendo lo mismo con los otros equipos?

_**En la entrada Este, 6:04 p.m**_

Ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, esa jovencita Evergreen tenía una lengua tan suelta que dejaba salir criticas e insultos sin parar, todos ellos dirigidos a él y su novia. Entendía todo lo que les decía, no había duda en ello, la pregunta vital era ¿Por lo hacía? No tenia motivos, ni siquiera le debería afectar la relación entre él y Erza –"_A veces pienso que Erza y yo tenemos a todo el mundo en nuestra contra_"-.

-Y sí, eso es lo que no soporto de ustedes, pareja de fantasía, irrealmente ideal ¡Perfecta!- terminaba de decir la muy molesta Evergreen. Fue raro, pero ahora que se había soltado dando rienda a su coraje, se sentía mejor, el estrés ya era más soportable.

-"_No es solo envidia lo que hay en su corazón. Creo que ya entiendo que pasa con ella_"- se dijo Erza a si misma. Hasta el momento había estado callada, absorbiendo todas las duras palabras de la castaña. Afortunadamente lo no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, de hecho ni andaba disgustada, todo lo contrario, sentía lastima por Evergreen –"_Algo que la está desgastando emocionalmente_"-.

Evergreen se tomó el silencio de la pareja como un indicio de que estaban aceptando las "verdades" que ella les había hecho llegar –Ya te diste cuenta de que yo tengo la razón, eh Erza. ¿Puedes verlo ahora? La relación entre ustedes es solo una fantasía, cuando empiecen a vivir el lado oscuro de la vida, verán que no eran tan unidos como habían creído-.

Jellal aun seguía dejando todo en manos de Erza–"_Erza ¿Qué piensas hacer?_"-.

-"La pareja perfecta", "una fantasía", has mencionado esas palabras muchas veces. Entonces ¿Tu crees que nuestra relación es de un cuento de hadas?- le preguntó Erza y entonces ella misma negó con un movimiento de cabeza –Nadie puede vivir un amor de fantasía, por mas esfuerzo que se ponga, es imposible por que siempre habrá problemas y situaciones poniendo a prueba la relación entre dos personas –Se detuvo y sonrió complacida –Y me da gusto que sea así, por que en los momentos de dificultad es cuando realmente aprendes a ser un buen compañero…es cuando aprendes a amar-.

Evergreen se quedó bien callada, estupefacta –No me digas que ustedes ya han- dijo sin atreverse a decir la ultima frase:"tenido problemas".

Jellal dio la contestación –Desde el mismo momento en que empezamos como novios empezaron a venir las pruebas y tuvimos que aprender a enfrentarlas con valentía, juntos-.

-"_Enfrentar con valentía_"- repitió Evergreen en su consciencia.

El de cabello azul continuó –Nuestras dignidades fueron difamadas por un malicioso alumno de Phantom Lord, publicó mentiras que pusieron en riesgo lo que apenas empezábamos a formar entre nosotros, todos en el instituto nos veían con malos ojos-.

La Raijinshu lo recordaba bien, esa vez en que al principio del curso se habían publicado posters que afirmaban que Erza y su novio, andaban teniendo relaciones en el mismo instituto, en lo personal se lo había creído hasta que Makarov desmintió la farsa.

Erza tomó la palabra -Tenía miedo, pensaba que si se nos veía juntos, la mentira se alimentaria mas. Quería estar con Jellal, pero también no quería que se mancharan mas nuestros nombres. El hecho de que apenas empezara nuestra relación no ayudaba mucho-.

-Exacto, aun no teníamos tanta comunicación entre nosotros. Pero decidimos a enfrentar él problema, juntos, gracias a ello logramos salir adelante. Si nos hubiéramos aislado y hecho las cosas cada quien por nuestro lado, quizás todo habría acabado-

-"_Aislarse, lo he estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo_"- razonó Evergreen.

Erza siguió –Pero apenas solucionamos esa situación, cuando nuestra unidad se puso a prueba. Yo como la inexperta en el amor que era aun veía las cosas de manera ideal, tal como dices tu Evergreen. Lamentablemente llegué a molestarme con Jellal debido a eso-

-No te culpes tanto Erza, recuerda que yo te oculté algunas cosas de mi identidad, es natural que te molestara un poco- le dijo Jellal a Erza, sobándose la nuca.

-Pero Jellal, je, recuerda que me puse como niñita toda celosa nada mas por que te llamó tu compañera de trabajo, Ultear. Creo que estuve apunto de armar un circo-.

-"_Ellos se comunican con tanta libertad y se entienden. No es pura fanfarronería, si son una pareja autentica_"- razonó Evergreen empezando a dejar sus prejuicios de lado.

Jellal continuó –Como decíamos, fue algo duro, pudiéramos haber pensando que los nuestro no iba a funcionar. Pero no lo hicimos, por que para amar tienes que tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del otro y adaptarte para comprenderle-

-Si y sobretodo aprender a pedir perdón y a perdonar-añadió Erza viendo con ojos sinceros a su novio, luego se fijó en la atenta Evergreen –Decidimos no volver a dudar de nosotros y hacer de la honestidad una fortaleza. Los problemas nunca han dejado de aparecer en forma de desacuerdos y malentendidos y sabemos que quizás en un futuro puedan surgir algunos obstáculos muy duros, pero no por ello dejaremos de creer en nuestros lazos- finalizó sonriendo y con los ojos brillando en confianza, sin siquiera pensarlo ahora estaba tomando de la mano a Jellal, apretándolo con fuerza trayéndole a él una sonrisa de satisfacción que le llevó a corresponderle rodeando el dorso de su mano con sus dedos.

Evergreen tenía los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en la unión de manos casi de forma obsesiva –"_No están mintiendo, ellos han enfrentado trabas ¡Si son una pareja de verdad! P-p-pero les ha ido bien, por que… por que son honestos, valientes y se esfuerzan_"- concluyó convencida de que se amaban, su manera de hacer las contrastaba con el camino que ella había tomado –"_A mí nunca me ha ido bien en el amor por orgullosa y desconfiada_"-

De pronto Erza reveló algo importante -Pero no creas que las cosas salieron bien solo por esfuerzo individual; el director, Mirajane y mis amigos me dieron la fuerza para no rendirme y sin sus consejos no estaría como me ves en este momento, de hecho no se que sería de mí, ellos me protegen. Deberías de intentarlo; creer y apoyarte en los demás, hazlo y te rodearás de amigos verdaderos y algún día te encontraras con ese compañero especial que estará allí para ti- le aconsejó al notar la inquietud de la estudiante.

Evergreen cerró los ojos y recargó la espalda en el portón, suspiró profundamente, ya no sentía el odio de hace unos minutos, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había comportado como Laxus, juzgando a los demás –"_Siempre he necesitado a ese chico especial_"-

-Tú sabes que nuestro instituto es un oasis refrescante para todos los que semana a semana nos reunimos, pero ese oasis está por secarse. Evergreen, por eso necesito que me escuches, tu compañero Laxus ha puesto en riesgo a la escuela, todo lo que conocemos y valoramos de allí puede venirse abajo si no se hace algo, por favor déjame pasar y detener la locura que Laxus está cometiendo-.

Evergreen se acomodó los lentes –Creo que te daré la razón en eso, el ya no es el mismo de antes, aun puedo recordar cuan diferente era cuando lo conocí- dijo melancólica, mientras su mente hacia retrospectiva a aquella ocasión en que un amable rubio de nombre Laxus Dreyar le cambió la vida.

_Hace poco más de cuatro años_

_Una muy joven Evergreen se encontraba encerrada en un cuartito del baño de mujeres. Sollozaba levemente mientras se abrazaba a si misma, ya llevaba mas de cinco minutos desahogándose en lagrimas._

_Alguien tocó la puerta y empezó a reclamar – ¡Apúrale que quiero entrar!._

_Evergreen se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo, luego tosió para aclarar su garganta para finalmente abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una estudiante de último grado._

_-¿_E_stabas estreñida? Ah, miren nadamas, pero si eres tu esponjosita- exclamó la alumna haciéndose la sorprendida, pero su sarcasmo era evidente._

_-Déjame- le habló la castaña en voz baja y entonces sacó sus lentes y se los puso, entonces salió del cuarto pero cuando lo hacia la estudiante le dio un agresivo empujón._

_-Ándale lenta, uff lo que tienes de dotada lo tienes de tonta- le insultó antes de entrar._

_Otra vez las ganas de llorar la inundaron, pero se reprimió y fue a los lavabos para lavarse la cara, al colocarse frente al gran espejo localizado detrás de las manivelas observó su reflejo e instantáneamente empezó a sentir repulsión por su apariencia -¿Por qué a mí me tuvo que tocar esto?- se preguntó apretando los puños en frustración._

_La cuestión en si era simple: De entre todas las chicas de su edad, ella era la más desarrollada físicamente. En el espacio de unos cuantos meses su cuerpo había cambiado mucho y ya para cuando se había dado cuenta ya tenia anchas caderas, una figura curvilínea y sus pechos habían crecido bastante. Le incomodaba ser diferente, se le hacia difícil aceptarse a si misma y eso la volvía insegura._

_Los problemas no terminaban allí, tras cambiar físicamente, los demás adolescentes de su edad la habían empezado a tratar diferente; las chicas se alejaban de ella y los chicos se comportaban raro ante su presencia, algunos incluso cuando le hablaban no la veían a la cara, la veían al cuerpo. Era un sufrir ser apartada y no poder socializar como antes._

_Pero los que le causaban mas penas eran los de tercer grado, las chicas la trataban con desprecio, se burlaban de su físico y le ponían apodos denigrantes, mismos que sus compañeros varones empezaban a utilizar y no solo eso, los la molestaban, la acosaban todo el tiempo lanzándole insinuaciones de muy mal gusto, los hombres eran ¿Cómo decirlo? Como animales._

_Le avergonzaba su situación tanto que no hablaba con nadie sobe ello, ni siquiera con los maestros o sus padres. Lo único que le quedaba era soportar las humillaciones día tras día_

_Se encontró incapaz de seguirse viendo al espejo, odiaba su cuerpo, detestaba ser diferente. Salió de los baños y tomó rumbo fijo a su salón, pronto empezaría el segundo turno y era mejor llegar antes para pasar desapercibida._

_Ya casi llegaba, cuando le sucedió lo peor que le podía haber pasado en todo el día; un grupo de estudiantes de tercer grado la rodearon, en sus rostros podía verse que tenían la intención de molestarla y humillarla como de costumbre._

_-¿Por que tan pálida esponjita?- le dijo uno de ellos acercándosele y viéndola de abajo hacia arriba con descaro, causándole unos molestos escalofríos._

_-Oye, te estás poniendo mas buenota, je ya me imagino como vas a estar en un año- comentó otro relamiéndose los labios._

_-Por favor, ya déjenme en paz- les pidió dando un paso hacia atrás, movimiento que la hizo topar con la espalda a la pared. Los acosadores empezaron a rodearla._

_El que era el cabecilla del grupo empezó a acercársele -¿Tienes miedo pechugona?- le preguntó situándose frente a ella, entonces le apretó las mejillas con una mano y sonriendo pervertimiento habló –Lo que necesitas es un buen beso-._

_-¡No, déjame!- gritó Evergreen oponiendo resistencia, pero el joven era fuerte y en cualquier momento prevalecería y le robaría un beso._

_El de tercero ya estaba apunto de cometer su maldad, cuando alguien lo jaló de la camisa por detrás, entonces una voz masculina se expresó con disgusto -¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?-._

_Evergreen pudo ver a un par de jóvenes que observaban al chico con miradas asesinas. Uno era un joven de largo cabello verde, pestañas pronunciadas, semblante serio y que curiosamente cargaba una espada, el otro era un alto chico rubio en cuyo rostro tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo, el era el que la acababa de salvar y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, estaba muy enojado._

_-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué no ves que me estoy divirtiendo con mi novia?- le cuestionó el mentiroso joven acosador._

_-Cállate pedazo de escoria, no sabes cuanto odio a los bullys, vete antes de que te rompa la nariz- le amenazó el rubio acercándosele y chocando su frente con la de él._

_-Chicos, pónganle una buena tunda a estos dos-ordenó el de tercero, pero no vio respuesta –Ándenles acábenlos ¿Uh?-_

_Resultaba que todos los de su banda ya estaban tirados en el suelo quejándose mientras el joven de cabello verde guardaba su espada de esgrima. El rostro del líder palideció y entonces salió corriendo como el cobarde que era._

_El chico de la cicatriz fijó su atención en Evergreen -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó amablemente, pero ella estaba en shock –Relájate, apuesto a que esos no volverán a molestarte, no mientras yo esté en esta escuela-._

_Ese hombre que la había salvado y su compañero eran distintos, la veían a la cara, no la juzgaban y el rubio era amable y amistoso en su tratar –Gracias por ayudarme, no se que habría sido de mi si no hubieran llegado-._

_-De nada, nosotros ayudamos a las victimas y los desfavorecidos sin importar quienes sean. Por cierto, mi nombre es Laxus Dreyar y mi amigo se llama Fried Justine-._

_-Evergreen- dijo ella presentándose con timidez, aun dudaba un poco de ellos ¿Qué tal si solo se querían aprovechar como los demás?_

_-Oye, tu mirada. No me digas que ellos no son los únicos que te molestan- le comentó el sagaz Laxus, percatándose del estado de animo y la baja autoestima de ella – ¡Rayos! Malditos bullys, siempre hostigando a los demás-._

_-Todo el tiempo, todos los estudiantes… es por mi cuerpo- dijo Evergreen con la mirada en el suelo, apenada de tan solo decírselo._

_-¿Es eso? Pero que idiotas, no les hagas caso, lo que pasa es que a los chicos les atraes, pero se quieren aprovechar de tu falta de confianza y las chicas te tratan mal por pura envidia, desean tener tu cuerpo y por eso se desquitan contigo. Pero no hay nada malo con tu cuerpo, de hecho mas adelante te vas a sentir muy orgullosa de tu cuerpo-le animó el Dreyar con tacto pero entusiasmo a la vez._

_-Pero-_

_-Es más. Tengo una idea, únete a nosotros. Hace poco éramos los desfavorecidos y rechazados, pero juntos nos hemos esforzado por ser mejores y superar nuestras debilidades-_

_Fried añadió –Nuestra visión implica adquirir habilidades y mostrar al mundo que con esfuerzo, nosotros los perdedores podemos triunfar, dejando así un modelo de inspiración para los demás. Con nosotros podrás llegar a ser alguien fuerte y fortalecerás tu autoestima, te ayudaremos a que te formes una personalidad fuerte para que no sufras y puedas alcanzar tu potencial-._

_-Evergreen, ven con nosotros- le invitó nuevamente Laxus ofreciéndole la mano._

_Ese día Evergreen estrechó su mano con la de él y a partir de ese momento se convirtió en una Raijinshu. Nunca más volvió a sufrir penalidades por motivo de su físico y se ganó la admiración de mucho por sus logros extra-académicos, llegó a ser alguien._

_De vuelta a la realidad _

-Laxus se ha convertido en lo que el mismo odiaba, su concepto de éxito y grandeza han ido a extremos y a perdido la visión que tenía cuando lo conocí-decía Evergreen muy melancólica y triste por meditar en lo bajo que había caído su amigo –Quizás ya ni siquiera tiene rumbo, estas ultimas dos semanas ha hecho puras cosas sin sentido-.

El corazón de Erza se esperanzó, era reconfortante que la castaña al fin razonara y que todo se arreglara sin necesidad de conflicto -¿Eso significa que entiendes la gravedad del asunto y que me dejarás pasar?-.

-No- respondió Evergreen a secas –No puedo hacerlo. Se que es inevitable que Laxus y sus Raijinshu seamos castigados por nuestras acciones, pero no puedo concederte tu petición-.

Jellal se sorprendió mas que antes -"_Ella está haciendo esto a fuerzas, se nota que ni siquiera está de acuerdo con su jefe ¿Entonces por qué se sigue poniendo de su lado?_"-.

-Hoy no puedo rendirme, no puedo fallar a Laxus, por lo que él nos dijo-

-¿Qué les dijo?- preguntó Erza preocupada -¿Los amenazó? Anda, dime que les dijo Evergreen- insistió con afán.

-Sus palabras, el nos dijo que…-

_**Poco antes en la entrada norte, 6:00 p.m**_

-¡Hombre!- Elfman enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo al esgrimista Fried, le tiraba con los puños, con las piernas, intentaba tackearlo con su masivo cuerpo, buscaba atraparlo, hasta intentaba maniobras complicadas como Rambo, pero a pesar de sus intentos, su oponente era muy ágil en cuerpo y mente y evadía leyendo sus movimientos sin siquiera esforzarse mucho.

-Tu ofensiva es buena ¿Pero lo es tu defensa?- le dijo Fried tras esquivar un puñetazo.

-No te pongas tan creído que apenas estoy empezando- le advirtió Elfman.

Lisanna por su parte estaba escondida detrás de uno de los arboles –"_Debo de quitarle las llaves sin que se de cuenta. Espero y mi hermano resista y logre distraerlo un poco más_"-

A diez metros de los peleoneros, estaban Alzack y Bisca revisando sus armas y municiones.

-¡Demonios! Ya casi no me quedan balas de pintura- maldijo Alzack abriendo el compartimiento de sus dos pistolas deportivas.

-Dímelo a mí, yo ya estoy en ceros- le respondió Bisca con frustración.

Alzack la observó mientras ella inspeccionaba su pistola de agua vacía, se puso reflexivo, ella era tan bonita y simpática, tenerla cercas la hacia recordar cuanto la quería –"_Bisca, para mi siempre ha sido ella y solo ella, quisiera poder decirle lo que siento. Pero se que si el instituto cae en manos del consejo, su prestigio decaerá alarmantemente y entonces mis padres me harán regresar a casa y no podré volver a verla. No puedo permitirlo_"-.

-Rayos ¿Ahora como le voy a hacer?- lamentó la el oeste, cuando fijó su mirada en Alzack se puso nerviosa -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, pero Alzack no respondió, sino que le tomó de la muñeca izquierda –Alzack ¿Uh?-.

Alzack le puso una de sus pistolas en la mano –Está cargada con un perdigón, tírale a Fried en la rodilla, no podrá moverse en lo que resta del día- le indicó.

-Pero Al, usar esto es ilegal, si alguien nos delata, pueden quitarnos el permiso de usar armas deportivas- le contradijo la Mulan.

-Solo di que yo disparé y a ti no te harán nada. No es tan malo, prefiero perder mi licencia a mi deporte favorito que perder- el vaquero pausó y se amilanó, prefiriendo terminar la frase en lo más profundo de su mente –"_Que perderte a ti_"-.

-¿Perder que?-

-Olvídalo, hay que acabar con esto, te compraré la oportunidad, tú eres mejor tiradora que yo, lo admito, así que quiero que tú tires- le dijo con seriedad y entonces observó la pistola que había reservado para si –"_No puedo permitir que Fried te haga daño_"-.

-Bien, necesito alejarme para qué no me vea, a mi señal nos movemos-

Elfman y Fried seguían en su altercado, pero esta vez era Elfman el que estaba a la defensiva, el Raijinshu lo estaba haciendo retroceder con sus estocadas.

-¡Gah! Me estás fastidiando- le dijo Elfman dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, con cada centímetro que retrocedía, su espalda se iba acercando al tronco de uno de los arboles.

-Es tu fin- le dijo Fried al darse cuenta de que el Strauss estaba perdiendo su defensiva.

Detrás de ese árbol, Lisanna se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad de oro –"_¡Ahora!"-_ se dijo a si misma saliendo de sorpresa, agachada se desplazó lo mas rápido que pudo para estirar la mano hacia las llaves que Fried tenía atadas a su cinturón.

-¿De donde?- se preguntó Fried sorprendido, muy apenas y alcanzó a hacerse a un lado.

-No- dijo Lisanna rozando con la punta de sus dedos las llaves.

-Suficiente con los trucos- dijo Fried y entonces con su espada la tropezó haciendo que con el mismo momentum que llevaba se cayera contra el suelo, y pudo amortiguar y se dio en la cabeza, esta vez no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Maldito hijo de!- gritó Elfman sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo, el desgraciado había hecho que su hermanita se diera un feo golpe desmayándola -Ya verás-.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Fried al recibir un tremendo derechazo en el cachete que lo dejó mareado.

-Vamos, da la cara como hombre- retó Elfman esperando que recuperara la guardia.

En cuanto se estabilizó, Fried atacó con tres estocadas a gran velocidad que sorprendentemente Elfman esquivó y luego moviéndose como rayo estiró un brazo y lo tomó de la camisa alzándolo al aire.

-No te lo perdonaré-le dijo acercándolo a él para verlo cara a cara y entonces lo lanzó estrellándolo contra el tronco del árbol que tenía cerca.

Fried sintió un dolor en toda la espalda, se había dado tan duro que le había sacado el aire –"_Su furia lo han vuelto mucho mas rápido y fuerte_"-dijo para si mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, se acomodó a un lado de árbol y alzó la mirada, Elfman ya venia cargando a toda maquina –"_Lo esquivaré_"-.

Pero Elfman no sería tan predecible de nuevo, para el asombro del peliverde, saltó y se agarró con las manos de una rama baja del árbol y con el mismo impulso que llevaba le dio una patada con ambas piernas que mandaron a Fried a volar, el Raijinshu salió con tanto vuelo que al tocar el suelo siguió rodando unos metros hasta que un obstáculo lo detuvo; el cuerpo inconsciente de Droy.

Se puso sobre las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, tosió un par de veces y entonces una gota de sangre salió de su labio inferior, misma que se limpió con la manga de su túnica. Su visión era borrosa y su espalda estaba lastimada.

En ese mismo momento, Lisanna abría los ojos, nunca le había pasado nada, solo se había aturdido, aun estando en el suelo boca abajo giró la cabeza a un lado y vio la escena, su hermano estaba a cinco metros de Fried quien a su vez estaba luchando por ponerse de pie –No lo hagas Elfman nii-san, esa no es la manera- dijo en voz baja, sin poder alzar mas el volumen debido al impacto que se había dado en el mentón.

Fried logró sentarse usando como respaldo a Droy, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía muy cercas a Elfman, el albino tenía los ojos blancos y echaba humo por la nariz, era como si se hubiera transformado en una bestia. Otro detalle; a los pies del chico estaba su espada de esgrima, la había soltado entre tanta vuelta.

Elfman se guió con la mirada de su oponente, entonces cogió el arma-¿Querías esto? Con esto lastimaste a mi hermana ¡A mi pequeña Lisanna!- le reclamó y entonces estrelló la espada contra su rodilla partiéndola en dos partes.

Fried sintió un frío sudor recorrer su frente –"_¿Es esto miedo? Las emociones son difíciles de controlar ¿Por qué no puedo reprimirlas? Necesito ser frio, no puedo perder, porque Laxus nos dijo que…_"-.

-No me importa que seas el preferido de nee-chan, te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a Lisanna- le dijo Elfman aproximándosele amenazadoramente furioso a morir.

Fried puso su mano diestra en el mango de su rapier; una espada de verdad, pero se contuvo de desenvainarla –"_Solo el que rompe las reglas se enfrentará al filo de mi espada_"-.

-¡Hombre!- gritó Elfman dejándosele ir de una vez por todas. Pero ya cuando estaba a dos metros de Fried, algo le dio en la cara y una nube amarilla lo rodeó –No es posible-.

En un último movimiento improvisado, Fried había recurrido a una de las bolsas químicas de Droy, un recurso salido de la manga que había tomado por sorpresa al fortachón Strauss.

Cuando la nube se disipó, Elfman estaba tirado de espaldas al suelo –No puedo moverme- dijo con tanta impotencia que sentía que quería llorar.

-"_Nadie le puede ganar. La única manera de hacerlo desistir es apelando a sus sentimientos para con Mira-nee_"- concluyó Lisanna quien ya estaba recargada en el tronco mientras se sujetaba la rodilla izquierda con ambas manos por motivo de que se había lesionado en la caída anterior.

Fried jadeaba por el esfuerzo que había efectuado durante todo el tiempo, no decir la paliza que Elfman le había propinado. Batallando se puso de pie y observó a Lisanna, entonces empezó a caminar a con ella, sosteniéndose el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda -Tú- le dijo en un tono de voz oscuro, distinto al de costumbre.

En ese instante alguien llamó al peliverde con un grito -¡Fried, vamos!- era Alzack armado con una pistola, iba corriendo a con Fried disparándole las ultimas balas de pintura.

Mientras el chico de largo cabello negro captaba la atención del Justine, Bisca se le acercaba por un lado, precisamente por el punto ciego –"_El perdigón solo funcionará a corta distancia, necesito acercarme más_"- se decía a si misma nerviosa, alzando la pistola con sus temblorosas manos.

En una fracción de segundo Alzack miró de reojo de Bisca y aceleró el paso, iba a estamparse con Fried para que ambos cayeran y el peliverde fuera presa fácil.

Fried eligió hacer algo que nadie había imaginado que haría, salió corriendo al encuentro de Alzack, como si fuera a chocarlo con su cuerpo, Bisca maldijo en sus adentros que hiciera ese movimiento imprevisto, ya que es mas difícil atinar a un blanco en movimiento.

Alzack se asustó ¡Fried iba a impactarse con el! Pero no fue así, el Justine con destreza realizó una maniobra extraordinaria, lo agarró del antebrazo cuando aun estaba en movimiento y entonces actuando como eje le empezó a dar vueltas haciendo que su velocidad angular aumentara.

-"_Si disparo le puedo dar a cualquiera de los dos, Alzack está girando muy rápido alrededor de Fried_"-pensó Bisca apretando los dientes.

Fried soltó a Alzack y este salió impulsado hacia donde precisamente estaba la vaquera -¡Bisca!- exclamó aterrado al ver que iba a chocarla, iba impulsado tanto que no podía hacerse a un lado, así que para no darle de golpe la abrazó cuando dio con ella y se tiró al suelo e modo que los dos fueron rodando el uno sobre el otro, el movimiento tan brusco provocó que Bisca disparara accidentalmente el balín.

El Raijinshu cruzó los brazos al ver como rodaban los jóvenes del oeste –"_Pistolero Alzack, tu mirada delató que ella se aproximaba con cautela por mi lado izquierdo_"-.

-Bisca, estás ¿b-bien?- preguntó Alzack nervioso por la posición en que habían quedado al detenerse, el arriba de ella, ambos abrazados y con sus rostros tan cercanos que podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro.

-A-Alzack- repitió Bisca con la cara enrojecida por la cercanía física, podía sentir su cuerpo rozando el de ella y sus cálidas manos abrazándola con fuerza, aun así la pena duró poco cuando se dio cuenta de que habían fracasado –Lo siento, fallé de nuevo- se disculpó sintiéndose inútil –Quizás no debí de haber venido, soy una fracasada-.

-No digas eso, hay alguien para quien eres la más ganadora de todas- le dijo Alzack consoladoramente, sintiendo una corriente de adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo. Aun cuando la caída de ambos terminaba con toda esperanza de ganar, se sentía orgulloso de ella por sus esfuerzo y valor, ese sentimiento lo hizo a sentirse motivado a confesarlo lo que debería haberle dicho desde hace años –Bisca hay algo que quiero que sepas-.

-Alzack, n-no me digas que- balbuceó ella mientras su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado.

-¡Alzack, Bisca, despierten!- les gritó Elfman desde lejos al ver que Fried estaba parado a un lado de ellos con una expresión sombría en su faz mientras sostenía una bolsa química.

-Bisca yo te…-

¡Puff! La bolsa les dio y un polvo azul los rodeó, la neblina de disipó mas rápido que en las veces anteriores, los dos chicos del oeste estaban dormidos aun abrazados.

Elfman apretó los parpados y entre dientes renegó -¡Diablos!-

Lisanna inflaba los cachetes y fruncía el ceño mientras veía feo a Fried, no se pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo y lo regañó-¿Qué has hecho? ¡Se iban a confesar bien bonito, en un momento único y tu lo arruinaste!-.

Fried tosió de nuevo y se cubrió la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda –Tendrán otro momento, son afortunados de tener la oportunidad de poder estar juntos, es un privilegio al que no todos tienen alcance; algunos no pueden estar juntos y amar-respondió encorvando su postura y empezando a tambalearse, parecía que iba a caer.

-Llegó a su limite, parece que empatamos y Lisanna fue la única que quedó en pie- balbuceó Elfman para si mismo, aliviado en cierto punto de que las cosas terminaran así.

Lisanna en cambio estaba mas centrada en las palabras del chico que en su apariencia –"_¿Por qué dijo que algunos no pueden amar? lo dijo con tanta tristeza y resignación que pareciera que le pesaba ¿Acaso será lo que estoy pensando?_"-.

**Entrada oeste, 6:06 p.m**

-¡Mami!- Bixlow terminaba en el suelo por enésima tras recibir un nuevo ataque del implacable Leo quien cada momento que pasaba se encontraba mas cerca de la victoria.

-"_Bixlow ya debería de rendirse, no puede con Loki_"- pensaba Lucy desde su escondite.

-Loki no seas loco que me vas a dejar loquero- dijo Bixlow sentándose en el suelo y sobándose la nuca todo desorientado.

-Entrégame las llaves y vete de aquí-demandó el León de Fairy Tail.

-No, primero entregaría mi preciosa lengua antes que entregarte las llaves. ¡Es mas! primero rendiría mi video especial de Erza en su traje de seducción a ceder las llaves a mi enemigo… Je bueno ahora que lo pienso bien no lo haría. Pero como sea, no me rendiré-explicó Bixlow y entonces se puso de pie y le tiró un puñetazo a Loki, pero este lo detuvo con una mano y luego contraatacó con un puñetazo en la cara que mandó al depravado al suelo de nuevo.

-Bixlow, ya date por vencido y dame las llaves, no hay manera de que ganes sin tu protección- le dijo Loki viendo de reojo toda la lencería que estaba tirada en todo alrededor.

Bixlow sonrió y entonces empezó a reír extravagantemente como un loco –Hehehe babies-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Hehe, my babies-

-Ya quedaste mal de la cabeza-

Bixlow sonrió de lado a lado y entonces sacó su lengua, tras inflar sus pulmones de aire, dejó salir un alarido de guerra -¡Salgan my babies, formación Baryon!-.

En las ramas de árbol que estaba tras el portón se empezaron a mover unas sombras. Loki no se dio cuenta sino hasta que vio saltar de la rama que sobresalía por encima del portón a cuatro personas que moviéndose rápidos y sincronizados le rodearon a el y a Bixlow guardando unos tres metros de donde estaban. Los cuatro eran adolescentes de entre trece y dieciséis años.

-¿De que se trata esto?-

-Hehe, Loki te presento a los Bickslows, son mis discípulos que he entrenado para que sean como yo tanto en personalidad como en habilidades ¿Acaso no soy generoso?- tras mirar a cada uno de sus seguidores, les habló –Bickslow uno, Bickslow dos, Bickslow tres, Bickslow cuatro, les presento a Loki o Leo, mi archienemigo, que como habrán visto es fuerte, me ha golpeado y se merece unas buenas nalgadas por ser un niño malo Jaja -.

-Has lastimado a Lord Bixlow-sama, has firmado tu sentencia- le dijo Bickslow uno, un chico de cabello verde y ojos negros, vestía una chaqueta de cuero, pantalón de mezclilla además de un montón de cadenas, en pocas palabras parecía ser alguien rudo.

-Que genial, hay panties por todos lados- exclamó Bickslow dos, un chaparrito hiperactivo de corto cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules y puntiagudos como los de Lyon y su vestimenta era una playera con la figura de un conejo en el centro, unos shorts cafés y tenis.

-Ay Bixlow-sama, yo quiero darle nalgadas a este papacito- comentó Bickslow tres, una chica pecosa de corto cabello azul y que vestía muy reveladoramente, con minifalda y una blusa corta. Su mirada perturbó a Leo, lo miraba como si quisiera hacerle algo perverso.

-¿T-traerás una revista hentai que me prestes, Leo-kun?- preguntó Bickslow cuatro, un joven alto de cabello rojo y apariencia nerd, con camisa de rayas, un pantalón de vestir hasta la cintura, zapatos de vestir y que además cargaba con una mochilita en la espalda.

-Bixlow, ni siquiera los llamas por su nombre, se nota que les has lavado el cerebro- comentó Leo, pero al ver que Bickslow uno babeaba mientras pensaba en cosas pervertidas, Bickslow dos se revolcaba como cerdo entre un montón de panties, Bickslow tres se relamía el labio inferior mientras le observaba con deseo y Bickslow cuatro se entretenía con una revista para adultos, cambió su parecer –Mas bien les ensuciaste el cerebro-.

La espectadora Lucy veía incomoda lo que estaba pasando-"_Enserio que Bixlow se pasa, esto ya es ir demasiado lejos. Me da escalofríos pensar que hay cuatro mas iguales a él_"-.

-Loki eres un ingenuo ¿Cómo crees que consigo tanta ropa interior, revistas ecchis y videos privados? ¿Cómo crees que le hice para mantener el orden en el convivio del parque Rave Master? ¿Como piensas que le gané a Gray tan fácilmente? ¡Con la ayuda de my babies!-

El de lentes de color al fin entendió las cosas –Me sorprendió que arrasaras con Gray de esa manera, pero ahora veo como le hiciste-.

-Y ahora vas a quedar igual que tu amigo Fullbuster ¡A la carga my babies!- ordenó Bixlow alzando el dedo índice y sacando la lengua.

Los Bickslows sonrieron y Bickslow cuatro se le dejó ir primero, pero Loki lo paró en seco con un puño en la cara, pero apenas iba cayendo Bickslow cuatro, cuando Bickslow dos le saltó, Leo se hizo para atrás pero de todos modos Bickslow dos se le alcanzó a aferrar a los pies, intentó zafarse, pero en eso Bickslow tres se le montó en la espalda, haciéndolo batallar aun más, todos parecían zombies atacando y todo se puso peor cuando Bickslow dos empezó a morderlo en la espinilla y Bickslow tres empezó a manosearlo.

-¡Ahhh suéltame! ¡Y tu deja de tocarme el trasero, niña depravada!- les gritó, pero el recuperado Bickslow cuatro se le aferró a un brazo haciéndole mas difícil el forcejeo.

Mientras tanto Bixlow estaba levantando al mas ligero Bickslow uno y corría -Prepárate Loki. _Lord Bixlow Dark arts: Bickslow-projectile_-.

Bixlow lanzó a Bickslow uno como jabalina, Loki no pudo esquivar y recibió una patada voladora de Bickslow uno en el estomago, lo cual lo hizo agacharse. Entonces Bixlow se le acercó y sonrió sádicamente –Todas las que me diste, te las devolveré al doble- le explicó y entonces le dio una patada Roundhouse en la cara que lo derribó al suelo.

-"_Eso es injusto, debo de hacer algo_"- se decía Lucy, pero no lo iba a negar, estaba paralizada de miedo, si enfrentar al solo Bixlow era una misión imposible ¿Cómo vencer a cinco Bixlows a la vez? Ahora todo cambiaba y en serio deseaba ayudar a su amigo.

Loki juntó todos sus esfuerzos y se quitó de encima a los "zombies". Estaba agotado y eso que era apenas la primera ronda contra ellos-"_¿Voy a perder? No puedo con tantos, me van a pulverizar_"-.

-Debiste de haber traído amigos. Vas a quedar peor que Gray-kun- amenazó B-4.

-Si, te vamos a hacer calzón chino colgándote de un árbol hasta que chilles- rió B-2.

-Y luego te vamos a quitar toda la ropa, te grabaremos con cámara y subiremos el video a Internet para que todo el mundo vea tu vergüenza- dijo B-1 con una sonrisa sádica.

-Y finalmente yo te voy a violar- aseguró B-3 haciendo gestos de connotación sexual.

-Bien Loki, si quieres misericordia solo tienes que arrodillarte y besar mis puntiagudos zapatos. Hazlo antes de que mis babies te devasten, Mwahahaha- empezó a reír Bixlow como un maniaco alzando los brazos y formando garras con los dedos como un villano.

-"_Lucy, Virgo, amigos. No me rendiré, soy hombre de palabra y me voy a morir en la raya_"- pensó Loki asumiendo posición de combate, preparado para dar el todo. Sus posibilidades de ganar ahora eran casi nulas, pero un león nunca se acobarda.

Bixlow igualmente tenia sus propias razones para estar motivado a dar el todo en su obligación -"_Loki tonto, hoy no pienso perder ante nadie. Las palabras que Laxus dejó a los Raijinshu han de ser cumplidas en esta ultima ocasión_"-

**Simultáneamente en la entrada este**

-Es demasiado resistente- repetía Elfman para si mismo, boquiabierto ante la fortaleza de Fried Justine, ese chico no había caído, aun se mantenía de pie después de tanto desgaste físico –"_Si tan solo pudiera moverme, un momento… ¡Ya se pasó el efecto!_"-.

-Ha terminado, Lisanna Strauss renuncia a tu aspiración, márchate y trae contigo ayuda para tus aliados caídos- le dijo Fried situándose frente a la joven de ojos azules que seguía recargada en el tronco de árbol.

Lisanna volteó a su derecha y vio a Alzack y Bisca durmiendo abrazados muy tiernamente, luego a su izquierda contempló al pobre Jet todo cubierto de salsa y con un chichón en la frente, finalmente observó al frente, atrás de Fried y vio a Droy inconsciente y a Elfman poniéndose de pie ¡A su hermano levantándose en silencio! Él le hacia señas de que iba a subirse la barda –"_Entiendo, distraeré a Fried_"- pensó y de inmediato actuó –Supongo que tienes razón, ya no puedo hacer nada-.

-Me complace que lo entiendas, has de saber que no tengo el deseo de seguir en esto. Es bueno que no jugaran sucio, las reglas indican que todo el infractor ha de ser castigado-.

Lisanna suprimió cualquier expresión o detalle que pudiera delatarla y levantara sospechas del Justine –Si nunca tuviste el deseo de pelear ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

Fried permaneció callado, no tenía por que responder –"_La voluntad de Laxus me mueve_"-.

-Oye, en serio que eres muy raro. Por cierto ¿A que se debe eso que dijiste de que algunos no pueden estar juntos?- preguntó curiosa, notando como su hermano fortachón empezaba a trepar en silencio.

Fried volteó a un lado y vio a Alzack y Bisca –Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿A que se debe?- le preguntó girando su cabeza al otro lado –Tu hermano ¿Dónde está?-

-"_Ya se dio cuenta ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_"- se alarmó la albina y entonces hizo lo primero que le llegó a la mente –Por que… ¡Por que me gustas!- exclamó sonrojándose por causa de su atrevida mentira.

-¿Uh, como dices?- preguntó Fried atónito, que ella estuviera sonrojada hacia parecer que lo decía en serio –"_Esto no puede ser, ella es la hermana de Mirajane"_-.

-"_Bien hecho Lisanna, pero mas te vale que no sea cierto, por que entonces se va armar un lio en la casa_"- Elfman empezó a imaginarse a sus hermanas peleándose a gritos por quien se quedaría con Fried, luego se imaginó que ocurría una explosión nuclear y que hombres topos salidos de la tierra invadían el mundo entero y extinguían las pizzas, pensamiento que lo perturbó tanto que le provocó que se resbalara un poco y quedara colgando de la parte superior de la barda con un brazo.

-Que fue eso- dijo Fried y entonces volteó de inmediato –Elfman Strauss- pronunció mientras desempuñaba su espada rapier.

-¡Elf nii-chan!- gritó Lisanna asustándose al contemplar el filo de la espada del Justine.

-Me brincaré y tumbaré la puerta por el otro lado para que entres a cumplir lo tuyo, Lisanna – aseguró Elfman tratando de subir de nuevo, sin embargo la superficie era resbalosa.

-Advertí que no toleraría las trampas. Todo el que rompa las reglas sufrirá el castigo- dijo el Raijinshu muy en serio y armado con su espada de verdad, salió corriendo hacia la barda, sacando fuerzas renovadas para seguir adelante.

-¡Hermano, cuidado!-

-¡Hombre!- Elfman vio venir a Fried, por un momento pensó que no iba a atacarlo, pero el Justine saltó y le atacó con la punta, afortunadamente el grandulón alcanzo a soltarse evitando el golpe, cayó de costado al suelo y al ver a Fried clavar su espada en la pared lo hizo estremecerse, no estaba jugando.

Fried desatoró su espada y observó con una expresión fría a su oponente -No habrá una segunda oportunidad para los tramposos- aseguró y entonces le volvió a tirar. Elfman alcanzó a rodarse, pero la espada lo rozó en el hombro haciéndole una pequeña cortada, más no dejó que eso lo distrajera y se levantó, solo para recibir en la pierna un rasguño.

-¡Elfman, huye de aquí!- gritó Lisanna aterrada.

-Pero Lisanna, no te puedo abandonar, Arghh- dijo recibiendo un ataque horizontal que le provocó un corte superficial en el pectoral derecho. Fried parecía un monstruo sin la más mínima compasión, era claro que debido a su protocolo, no podía tolerar las trampas ya que esa era una falta mayor en su sistema de reglas.

-No importa, estaré bien, solo vete- insistió la menor.

-Nadie se acercará a Laxus, me cueste lo que me cueste- dijo Fried tirando una estocada al muslo de Elfman, pero el hombre esta vez alcanzó a evadir.

Elfman retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás y habló a su hermana – ¡Maldición! Lisanna haz todo lo que te pida, solo no te arriesgues como yo- Entonces molesto consigo mismo e impotente ante el poder de Fried, se echó a huir por la banqueta en dirección hacia el este.

Fried por un momento pensó en seguirlo, pero se contuvo y guardó su rapier –"_Tendrá una oportunidad. Hoy, solo por hoy la palabra de Laxus es mayor que mis reglas_"- a continuación se regresó adonde estaba Lisanna y le habló –Un juicio es siempre imparcial y no toma en consideración emociones. Es algo que tenía que hacer-.

-¿Tenías? Eso suena forzado, tú estás haciendo esto a la fuerza- le comentó Lisanna con cierto resentimiento por causa de Elfman.

Fried se volteó a un lado evitando mirarla a los ojos, así duro por unos cinco segundos y cuando volvió a ponerle atención le habló -Toma mi mano, tienes que alejarte de aquí-

Lisanna aceptó la ayuda, pero en cuanto se puso de pie, le dio una cachetada -¿Que pasa contigo? ¡Ibas a matar a alguien! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en hacer algo así?-.

Tras el bofetón negó con un movimiento de cabeza-¿Matar? No, ningún ser humano tiene derecho a hacer algo así. El castigo mayor en mi protocolo es la incapacitación física; una semana en el hospital- ya no habló mas, su lengua se detuvo cuando se percató de que Lisanna no le estaba poniendo atención sino que contemplaba al suelo, allí a sus pies estaba _ese _libro –"_Debió de habérseme salido de la túnica cuando me abofeteó_"-.

La menor de los Strauss se agachó y recogió el ejemplar, con solo ver la portada lo reconoció –Este libro ¿Por qué estás leyendo este tipo de obra?-.

Fried cerró sus parpados e inclinó la cabeza al frente, no respondió, pero no lo hizo para ocultarle sus intenciones, resultó que la garganta se le cerró por completo.

-Es por Mira-nee ¿Verdad?- dijo la atenta y vivaz muchacha. Abriendo el libro en su primera página, donde estaba escrito el titulo del libro "Romeo y Julieta".

_**Mientras, con Elfman**_

El extravagante joven no podía evitar sentirse pésimo, acababa de abandonar a su hermana menor con un chico que por lo visto era capaz de todo con tal de proteger a su superior. Apenas que estaba tan contento por tenerla de vuelta tenia que suceder esto, no quería perderla de nuevo, si algo le pasaba el ya no tendría el derecho de llamarse "hombre".

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Regresar a enfrentar a Fried? En serio que lo estaba pensando, pero tampoco para que hacer ilusiones, quedaba claro que el Raijinshu armado lo acabaría en un dos por tres. Lisanna había dicho que no le pasaría nada, tendría que confiar en su palabra.

Y ahora solo corría con la cabeza baja, rodeando la propiedad de Laxus, buscando llegar a otro portón donde con un poco de suerte encontraría alguna manera de ayudar, entrar o pedir refuerzos. Estaba adolorido y cansado pero no se rindió, corrió y corrió, dio la vuelta en la esquina y aceleró el paso hasta que accidentalmente se tropezó y terminó en el suelo -Ouch- se quejó haciendo una mueca y entonces por primera vez en toda su huida miró al frente, lo que vieron sus ojos negros le dejó pasmado; a diez metros estaba la entrada este y frente al portón estaban de pie tres personas, la prefecta Erza, su novio ¿Cómo se llamaba él? Y finalmente la misma mujer que lo tenia tan emocionado; Evergreen sin embargo parecían estar triste –"_¿Qué pasa con Ever?_"- se preguntó olvidando todo lo demás por un instante, la curiosidad creció en su interior y afinó su oído para escuchar la conversación, mientras ponía mucha atención a cada detalle en la chica de los lentes.

_Con Erza, Jellal y Evergreen_

-¿E-eso t-te dijo Laxus?- preguntaba Erza fuera de si, estupefacta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No entiendo por que haría algo así- comentó Jellal sospechando del Dreyar.

-Eso es lo que dijo- reafirmó la castaña con inquietud –Y por eso no te puedo dejar pasar Erza, se que me aguarda disciplina por haber sido participe en las acciones de Laxus, no me voy a oponer al castigo. Pero en cambio si quieres ver a Laxus, tendrás que pasar sobre mí, por que no puedo fallar a lo que me dijo - le dijo después en actitud resignada, totalmente desanimada, ya sin ganas de buscar pleitos ni insultar.

-"_Ha cambiado totalmente, ahora se ve triste y derrumbada_"- observó Jellal.

Evergreen empezó a dar un ligero puntapié al suelo con su pie derecho, sin siquiera ver a la pareja, volviéndose a expresar con desgane –Erza, solo tienes que derribarme, se que no tengo oportunidad contra ti, acábame y las cosas saldrán como tu quieres-.

Increíblemente, Erza empezó a sacar una larga barra de hierro de entre sus pechos, dejando a Jellal con el ojo cuadrado.

Jellal observó la barra de cincuenta centímetros que Erza giraba con una mano-"_No entiendo como puede traer algo así oculto allí. Pero ¿En serio piensa atacar a la chica? _"-.

El desapercibido Elfman estaba empezando a ver muy mal a la prefecta –"_Erza, no te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre Evergreen, metete con ella y te meterás con mi furia_"-.

Evergreen juntó los piernas, se abrazó a si misma y alzó la cabeza al cielo, cerrando los ojos, esperando a que Erza la dejara KO –"_No fallaré a mi juramento, pero tampoco quiero seguir apoyando lo que Laxus ha hecho. Esta es la única opción para mi_"-.

El sonido metálico de la barra cayendo al suelo inundó el silencio que rodeaba el lugar, mientras Erza dejaba salir un rotundo "No".

-"_Sabía que Erza haría lo correcto_"- sonrió Jellal orgulloso de su chica.

-No Evergreen, aun cuando hayas hecho cosas de las que te arrepientes, no te puedo atacar, por que sea como sea, tu sigues siendo de Fairy Tail- le dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa de confianza –Además, como una dirigente del instituto, no me puedo hacer de la vista gorda ante alguien de mi escuela que está sufriendo-.

Evergreen abrió los ojos-Pero Erza, entiende que es la única manera en que puedes pasar sin que yo falle a Laxus. Yo ya no quiero esto, no quiero seguir, mas no puedo fallarle a Laxus, hoy no-

-Quieres huir, pero esa no es la manera. Evergreen, tu estás sufriendo por algo mas que Laxus- afirmó Erza sin dudar un poco –Es sobre un chico ¿No es así?-.

Evergreen abrió los ojos bien grandes y tensó todo su cuerpo al ser descubierta -¿Cómo?-

-Hace poco tu fuiste y me confesaste un problemilla de esa índole, pero te retractaste diciendo que estabas jugando conmigo, pero nunca fue una mentira ¿O me equivoco?-.

La Raijinshu apretó sus manos en puños y juntó sus labios con fuerza –"_Erza y su novio fueron valientes, jamás le huyeron a sus problemas y por eso les ha ido bien. No puedo seguir guardando mi secreto, tengo que empezar por algo_"- pensó e inspirándose en esos dos a los que antes había odiado, se decidió a hacer algo que normalmente su orgullo le habría impedido, confesar un error -¡Es cierto! ¡Yo jugué con los sentimientos de un chico, le dije que quería ser su novia, pero todo era un juego!- gritó dolida a todo pulmón.

Erza no se lo esperaba -Evergreen-.

-Yo lo hice, eso es lo que no me deja estar en paz, he hecho como Laxus hizo que Natsu y Gray hicieran con Lucy y Juvia, pero yo no tengo excusa, lo que he hecho lo he hecho- admitió completamente frustrada y que decir avergonzada.

Jellal apenas se disponía a hablar cuando una voz masculina se le adelantó –Ever, Evergreen- Los tres presentes voltearon y vieron que Elfman se les aproximaba despacio, en su cara se percibía desconsuelo e inquietud –Evergreen ¿Es cierto lo que estás diciendo?-.

Evergreen sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara, dejándola pálida, su corazón se estremeció, su estomago se comprimió y su mente se quedó en desorden, sus piernas querían temblar y sus pupilas se contraían como si quisieran evitar que la luz entrara y así tuviera que ver al pobre diablo que era el mas afectado con todo –Elfman-.

-Evergreen, tenemos que hablar- le pidió serio y sereno, sin mostrar algún indicio de enojo, tristeza o dolor.

-"_No puedo decírselo, simplemente no me atrevo_"- exclamó la presionada Raijinshu y entonces le gritó como de costumbre – ¡Calla, no hay nada de que hablar!-.

-Pero Ever- replicó Elfman deteniéndose sin saber que decir.

-Déjame en paz Elfman, aléjate de mi ¡Deja de procurar mi compañía!- le gritó desesperada y en vista de que quería huir de la situación, eso fue lo que terminó haciendo, se echó a correr, cabiendo a destacar que en el momento en que se dio la vuelta violentamente, se le salieron las llaves –"_Lo siento Elfman, pero no soy el tipo de mujer a la que buscas, creí que teníamos mucho en común, pero yo soy distinta a ti; tu no tienes malicia. Así que es mejor que todo termine antes de haber empezado_"-.

-No Evergreen, espera- le gritó Elfman empezando a perseguirla por la calle, no podía correr rápido por su mal estado físico, pero no la iba a dejar irse de esa manera.

Erza y Jellal se quedaron atónitos ante lo sucedido, aun no podían asimilar el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Cuando al fin salieron del shock, Erza fue adonde estaba Happy y lo cargó entre brazos –Jellal ¿Crees que vayan a estar bien?-.

-Depende de si logran arreglar su situación- respondió el Fernandes acudiendo a recoger las llaves, entonces las alzó mostrándolas –Nosotros por nuestra parte continuaremos con nuestra misión, el camino esta libre-.

-Muy cierto, solo deseo y que no les pase algo malo a esos dos-dijo Erza algo preocupada, luego sacó su celular –Llamaré a Gajeel-.

-Gehehe, eso no será necesario- habló el mismo Redfox, saliendo de unos arbustos cercanos, sonriendo como suele hacerlo al enfrentarse a un reto –Ya estoy listo-.

-Tú estabas espiándonos. No te juzgo, nos has ahorrado tiempo- le dijo Erza lanzándole las llaves.

-Hehe, en serio que me estaba aburriendo de esperar- dijo el chico rudo empezando a abrir el portón –Ustedes ocúltense, no vaya a resultar que levanten sospechas en los idiotas que voy a sacar de aquí -.

-Gajeel, suerte- le deseó la Scarlet, sabiente de que el estudiante iba a arriesgarse mucho.

-No creo en la suerte- respondió el Redfox a secas abriendo el portón por completo para entonces entrar al camino que llevaba a la mansión.

-Erza, ese chico parece confiar mucho en si mismo, ya veo por que lo elegiste-.

-De hecho el se ofreció, dice que conoce muy bien a los pandilleros de Eisenwald. En fin, vamos a escondernos, sirve que atendemos al felino dormilón que por cierto parece estar teniendo un sueño muy acogedor- dijo la pelirroja al ver que Happy balbuceaba algo sobre "una gatita blanca".

**Dentro de la mansión, en el cuarto de fiestas, 6:10 p.m**

Justo ahora la música que predominaba era el Rock n' Roll de los sesentas y setentas, precisamente la música predilecta de Laxus, quien al igual que muchos bailaba energéticamente con su pareja de baile. No faltaban las jóvenes que deseaban compartir la pista con el anfitrión, pero quedaba claro que no tendrían la oportunidad, por lo visto Laxus solo tenia ganas de bailar con Cana y muy seguramente ella seguiría siendo su pareja durante toda la fiesta.

En cambio, Erigor tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer, como disfrutar de sus vicios y maquinar maldades como de costumbre. De hecho en estos instantes se encontraba en una esquina, guardándose en su gabardina una pieza de cerámica de alta calidad que había robado de un cuarto sin que nadie lo viera –"_Laxus no se dará cuenta, tiene tantas cosas que dudo le preste atención a piezas como esta, seguro que el museo me dará un buen billete por esta_"- tras ocultarse el objeto, fue y tomó una botella de Champagne, la abrió y empezó a beber, hasta que lo interrumpió el miembro de su banda cuya presencia le molestaba más -¡Ahora que Kageyama!-.

-Aquí está el cigarro de marihuana que me pediste- le dijo el de cabello espigado entregándole la droga.

-¿Te lo encargué?- le preguntó confundido.

Kageyama suspiró, tanta hierba consumía Erigor que sus capacidades mentales iban en declive, cada vez iba perdiendo la memoria y lo malo es que también iba perdiendo su inhibición al mal, se estaba volviendo mas violento y malvado, tanto que sus crímenes habían llamado la atención de la policía local. Kageyama sinceramente ya quería salirse de la pandilla, pero el miedo era intenso por motivo de que Erigor no toleraba las renuncias.

-Da igual, me encanta- dijo el de cabello gris tomando el cigarro y encendiéndolo –Ah pero que olor tan gratificante ¿Quieres probar? Ah, lo olvidaba, tú ya no le entras. En fin, ve y consígueme otro que con uno no me bastará- ordenó a su subordinado, al cual ya trataba mas como sirviente que como camarada. Observó entretenido como se marchaba el chico y luego inhaló profundamente su droga, la combinación de la sustancia con la música escandalosa lo puso eufórico –Ah, drogas, Rock n' Roll, solo me falta una cosa para completar el infame trío- dijo para si mismo y entonces empezó a observar sus alrededores hasta que encontró alguien que le llamó la atención, una chica de lentes y cabello violeta; Laki Ollieta de Fairy Tail. Sonrió mientras su corazón se llenaba de malos deseos –Sexo, drogas y Rock n' Roll, ahora si disfrutaré de ustedes tres-

Erigor ya no tenia conciencia, se le hacia fácil robar casas, asaltar ancianas e incluso ya llegaba al punto de que en un par de veces había violado mujeres y hace tres días había asesinado a sangre fría a un comerciante. Ahora era capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad.

-"_Hay muchos cuartos, solo tengo que llevármela a uno de los mas recónditos_"- pensó maliciosamente y entonces empezó a caminar hacia la distraída chica. Pero apenas dio tres pasos cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, esto lo hizo enojar -¿Qué ching***s quieres Kageyama?- gritó iracundo girando el cuello, al instante recibió respuesta; un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo caer al suelo.

El agresor resultaba ser Gajeel, quien sonreía macabro mientras se tronaba los nudillos –Ten cuidado con a quien le gritas, Erigor-.

El pandillero crujió los dientes de coraje –Gazille maldito, hijo de p***-.

-Hace tanto que no veía tu asquerosa cara, jeje ahora me das mas pena, tus hierbas te están acabando tanto que te estás haciendo viejo antes de tiempo- comentó el de Fairy, notando el desgaste facial de su antiguo enemigo mortal.

Erigor empezó a reírse –Pero que oportuno, has venido solo adonde está toda mi gente, al fin ha llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, te aplastaré -.

-¿Aplastarme unos perdedores a mí?- se burló el Redfox cruzando los brazos –Eso es algo que quiero ver-.

-Y lo verás ¡Eisenwald!- gritó Erigor llamando la atención de algunos pandilleros que estaban cercas –Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el viejo Gajeel ha venido a que lo asistamos en su suicidio ¿Por qué no le echamos la ayudadita?-.

Gajeel no se inmutó ni un poco al ver que varios de los pandilleros empezaban a acercarse, entre ellos los comandantes de Erigor.

-Hagamos esto divertido Gajeel de los element four. Te doy quince segundos de ventaja para que corras como el pend**o que eres, por que yo y mis treinta hombres te vamos a dar cacería Jajajaja- rió confiado sacando una navaja portátil y mostrándole el filo.

Gajeel no la pensó dos veces y se echó a huir por el mismo camino por el que había llegado –"_Espérame chaparrita, con mis acciones voy a demostrarle a todos que pertenezco a Fairy Tail_"- pensó mientras corría a máxima velocidad, pensando en esa jovencita que muy seguramente andaba que se comía las uñas de nervios por motivo de él.

_Con Laxus y Cana_

-Uff, en serio que eres buena- le decía Laxus a su pareja de baile quien se movía con total gracia y libertad al ritmo de la música, antes el se había considerado hábil en la pista, pero ahora al bailar con Cana se daba cuenta de que no lo era tanto.

-Cuando te la pasas en antros, claro que tienes que…- dijo la Alberona, pero súbitamente calló y se detuvo por completo, percatándose de algo extraño.

-¿Tienes que?- le preguntó el Dreyar deteniéndose extrañado por que la chica se pusiera así.

-Oye, como que ya estamos mas solos- comentó al ver que había menos parejas bailando, es mas, también había menos personas en general. Cuando posó su atención en la puerta vio como muchos de los pandilleros salían como manada – ¡Mira!-.

Laxus se molestó por lo que estaba sucediendo – ¡Hey deténganse!- gritó indignado, pero la misma música a todo volumen impidió que le escucharan –Esos idiotas-.

-¿Por qué se van? Se ven muy apresurados ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?- se preocupó ella.

Laxus puso una cara de desprecio por los de Eisenwald -Olvídalo, no les hagas caso, esos delincuentes están bien zafados, no los necesitamos. Estaremos mejor sin ellos- le dijo a Cana, ya que en realidad estaba mas tranquilo sin la presencia de Erigor y su gente.

-Pues si quieren irse ni que hacer- suspiró la Alberona, entonces para sorpresa de Laxus se fue adonde estaba el DJ Tono y le dijo algo en el oído. Entonces regresó muy sonriente y se puso de pie frente a el – ¿Listo para la siguiente ronda?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Laxus sonrió complacido, le encantaba el atrevimiento de Cana, era una mujer de carácter y que le gustaba los retos -¿Qué le pediste al DJ? ¿Electro? ¿Otra ronda de techno?- le preguntó imaginando que había pedido algo difícil de bailar, en lo que pudieran lucirse.

-Nop, algo distinto- respondió sacando la lengua con picardía mientras el tranquilo sonido de un piano y una batería suave llenaban el lugar, marcando un ritmo tranquilo.

Laxus se quedó con una cara de desconcierto -¿Música romántica?- le preguntó nervioso al reconocer la música.

-Así es ¿Te da miedito?- le cuestionó Cana poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él.

-Por supuesto que no- le dijo algo apenado, poniendo una mano sobre la cadera de ella y acercando su cuerpo al de ella, estar tan cercas era algo que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago –"_¿Por qué pidió baile romántico? Eso es para los enamorados_"-.

-"_No voy a esperar más. De que hoy me le confieso, me le confieso_"- pensaba Cana mientras ambos empezaban a bailar despacio. La situación ideal para expresarle sus sentimientos, empezaba a tomar forma.

**Afuera de la entrada este. 6:15 p.m**

Erza y Jellal estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, observando como el grupo de pandilleros salía por el portón. Hace tan solo unos minutos, habían visto salir a Gajeel corriendo, lo que significaba que había logrado su cometido. Ahora solo le faltaría llevarlos a la trampa.

-Ojalá y lo logre, son demasiados los que le están dando persecución – dijo Jellal preocupado.

-Estoy segura de que sabe lo que hace, no como otras personitas que al parecer no tienen cerebro- respondió imaginándose aun esqueleto vestido como Natsu rodeado de un montón de perros con el estomago lleno.

-Ah te refieres a Natsu-

Erza asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Creo que le marcaré para ver como está- dijo sacando su celular.

_En los patios de la mansión_

Natsu gateaba sigilosamente, vigilando su entorno con cuidado mientras se iba acercando a una ventana de la mansión –"_Un poco más y lo lograré, al fin podré entrar_"-.

Una sensación de victoria recorrió su cuerpo, tras tanto esfuerzo al fin valdría la pena, que decir esfuerzo ¡El moretón que tenía en su trasero no habría sido en vano!

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Sintió un frio apoderarse de su cuerpo, sus dedos se entumecieron y su frente empezó a sudar. El ruidoso sonido de su celular le había traído compañía, el ganso y cinco perros lo rodeaban viéndolo con odio –Jeje hola ¿Podemos ser amigos?... ¡Wahhhhhh!-

_De vuelta con Erza y Jellal._

-Rayos, no contesta, ya ni que estoy intentando salvarle la vida- renegaba Erza.

-¿Por qué no intentas llamar a los demás?-.

-Buena idea- Erza marcó a Leo, pero sucedió lo mismo, no hubo respuesta –Esto no me está gustando- no traía guardado el celular de Mirajane, probó con Elfman, mismo resultado. Llamó a Lisanna, tampoco funcionó.

-Erza. Esto es muy extraño- comentó Jellal.

-Jellal, cuando yo les dije que tendrían que enfrentar a los Raijinshu ¿Crees que se hayan tomado enfrentar como pelear con ellos?- le preguntó la pelirroja profundamente preocupada, Jellal se quedó callado sin saber que contestar – ¡Demonios!- exclamó chocando su puño contra el suelo –"_Esto pinta mal_"-

_**Unos momentos antes, en la entrada oeste**_

-"_Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Loki huye_"-

-¿Dónde quedó toda tu confianza Leo? Mwahaha ¡Formación Baryon!- Bixlow estaba disfrutando en serio la apaleada que sus vasallos le estaban poniendo a su enemigo.

-Bixlow tu- dijo Leo mientras se sujetaba las costillas, pero no pudo terminar su frase por que B-2 lo atacó por la espalda, tackleandolo con el hombro y haciéndolo caer.

-¿Qué dices playboy? No te escuché- dijo Bixlow en tono juguetón.

El de lentes se puso de pie con dificultad y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Bixlow –Tu no crees que…Ahhh- nuevamente se vio interrumpido cuando B-4 apareció de repente y lo derribó de una patada en el costado.

-¿Ehh? Pero como das pena, ni siquiera puedes hablar, anda besa mis zapatos y admite que eres un pervertido mujeriego y entonces te tendré consideración-.

Leo se quedó tirado unos momentos, recuperándose del dolor, entonces se puso de pie nuevamente –No crees que el amor- B-3 se le barrió a los pies por un lado haciéndolo caer por tercera vez consecutiva.

Bixlow se empezó a ver las uñas, ignorando a Leo -Ayayay, pobrecito leoncito, de la mente está atrasadito, Bickslow uno ¿Por qué no le das un empujoncito?-

Loki apenas estaba intentando ponerse de pie, cuando B-1 el más fuerte de los Bickslows se paró enfrente y le dio un uppercut en la cara, que esta vez el pelinaranja resistió y no cayó.

-No crees que el amor puede más que cualquier otra cosa- finalizó al fin Loki, recuperando la compostura ante la sorpresa de Bickslow uno que se quedó boquiabierto. Entonces Loki lo contraatacó con un mismo uppercut haciéndolo caer duro contra el suelo.

-El acosa chicas ya se enojó y miren que patético, se está excusando en el amor, como si eso existiera- se burló Bixlow como si fuera un niñito inmaduro, entonces convocó a sus secuaces -¡Formación Line!-.

Leo observó como los cuatro Bickslows formaban una fila entre el y Bixlow. Este ultimo dio la orden y se le dejaron ir –"_Tengo que irme con todo contra Bixlow, si el cae, sus esclavos no sabrán que hacer_"- decidió concentrándose en la oleada.

Bajo el casco de Bixlow, sus ojos se empezaban a abrir mas y mas al ver que Loki hacia que B-1 se tropezara poniéndole el pie, paraba en seco a B-2 con un palmazo en el pecho, evadía a la veloz B-3 y finalmente detenía el puñetazo de B-4 con una mano y entonces lo tomaba del brazo y lo lanzaba a un lado. Con sus Bixlows atontados y sin su armadura de panty-protección otra vez se sentía inseguro –"_Ay, ahora si está con todo_"-

Loki ya respiraba con dificultad y estaba empezando a acalambrarse de las piernas, estaba en su limite -No pienso perder contigo, se acabó-.

-No Loki, espera, podemos negociar esto- dijo Bixlow todo cobarde retrocediendo, pero por no fijarse se resbaló con una piedrecilla y terminó de sentón.

-"_Lucy, Aries, amigos del instituto…gracias por ayudarme a encontrar una identidad y un motivo, yo soy el león de FairyTail_"- Loki cargó a con Bixlow preparándose para acabarlo.

Bixlow se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y gritó desesperado por ayuda -¡Formación X!-.

-¡Regulus Punch!- exclamó Loki cerrando los ojos sacando esas últimas energías para noquear a Bixlow y así poner su parte en la misión de salvar el instituto.

-¡Kyaaa!-

-"_¿Eh?_"- Loki abrió los ojos y se quedó si aliento, esa adolescente conocida como Bickslow tres se había interpuesto de último momento, recibiendo el puñetazo en lugar de Bixlow, terminando recostada de lado en el suelo, posiblemente inconsciente.

-Oh ¡Estoy vivo!- gritó Bixlow regocijado por estar a salvo –Bien hecho Bickslow tres, fuiste la única que escuchó mi orden, felicitaciones-.

Los ojos de Loki se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas -¿Por qué lo hizo?- se preguntó cayendo de rodillas totalmente desforzado. Sus lentes cayeron al suelo y su cuerpo perdió fuerza -¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó observando las palmas de sus manos que temblaban.

-Muy fácil, golpeaste a una chica y la golpeaste feo, debería darte vergüenza- le dijo Bixlow como si no le importara la integridad de su discípulo.

En la mente de Loki se recreó un recuerdo de su niñez, de una ocasión en que Karen se molestó mucho con la pequeña Aries y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo. Y ahora el ver lo que había hecho, se sintió como si el hubiera sido Karen y esa chica fuera Aries, la herida del trauma de su niñez se abrió y le dolía –Yo no quise, yo no- balbuceó descontrolado.

-Pues lo hiciste poco estimado Loki, golpeaste a una chica- le dijo con dureza el Raijinshu mientras los tres Bickslows se acercaban a Loki por la espalda –Bickslow uno ¿Cuál ha de ser la sentencia para este desgraciado? Ah espera, no me le digas ¡La derrota!-.

El de segundo grado no tenia ninguna reacción a lo que estaba pasando, estaba encerrado en su propia mente –Golpee una chica, he golpeado una mujer- repetía como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. En ese momento su teléfono celular empezó a sonar, pero debido a su estado emocional, ni siquiera se percató de ello.

Lucy ni podía gritar, estaba casi tan aterrada como la vez en que pensó que Natsu había muerto en su pelea con Gajeel. Únicamente le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo, pero su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar, era el shock de la situación lo que la tenía plantada a su escondite -"_No, por favor Bixlow, no lo hagas ¡Detente!_"-

Bixlow se le acercó y pisó sus lentes haciéndolos añicos – ¿Te habla una de tus novias? Que lastima, hoy no habrá cita ¡Formación Victory!-.

Y así Leo caía, uniéndose a la creciente lista de "hadas" caídas, alumnos que valientemente daban todo por una meta, la cual cada vez parecía estar más lejana.

**Un poco antes en la entrada norte**

Aunque la mirada de Fried estaba puesta sobre Lisanna, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de esa agradable secretaria que lo había motivado a rendirse y liberar aquello que había reprimido durante tantos años, esa elegante y hermosa mujer cuya belleza externa solo era superada por la hermosura de su persona interior. Aquella cuyos ojos azules irradiaban pureza y lo habían motivado a hacer una extensiva y ardua investigación sobre la naturaleza del amor.

Si, había investigado en libros y libros, tratando de comprender que era en si, pero nunca entendía, aun basándose en la razón y ayudándose con su protocolo, no avanzaba nada en su comprensión. Había estado apunto de rendirse, cuando en una ultima visita a la biblioteca vio un libro viejo y en muy mal estado, quedando claro que era un libro que había pasado por muchas manos. Sin ver siquiera de que se trataba lo abrió para ver la papeleta y se llevó la sorpresa de que llevaba tres largos años sin que nadie lo pidiera prestado, era un viejo libro abandonado. La curiosidad le llevó a ver la portada.

"Romeo y Julieta" era su titulo, él la reconoció de inmediato, aun cuando nunca lo había leído, tenia el conocimiento de que era obra literaria del genero romántico reconocida a nivel mundial, redactada por un escritor con alma de poeta.

Fried se atrevió a sacar ese libro, jamás con las esperanzas de que lo hiciera entender que era el amor, sino solo como una distracción para pasar el tiempo.

Lo que son las cosas, ese libro le enseñó más del amor que cualquier otro libro de los que había utilizado ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Acaso daba una definición universal del término? ¿Una explicación detallada de cincuenta paginas? Nada de eso, ese libro simplemente le llegó al corazón, lo hizo sentirse identificado con los personajes, lo incitó a _sentir_ el amor y finalmente ese libro estuvo apunto de provocarle algo insólito para el, estuvo apunto de hacerlo llorar. Podía sentir, podía amar ¿Pero llorar? Jamás.

Lisanna tenia el libro entre sus manos, aun tras tener problemas de memoria, recordaba lo básico de ese libro y siendo una chica vivaz y de naturaleza romántica, se daba una idea de que se trataba todo -Fried, al fin entiendo. Mirajane es tu Julieta y por eso estás triste, sientes que no puedes estar con ella, como le pasaba a Romeo. Estas tratando de enterrar ese sufrimiento-

Fried con su silencio prácticamente seguía dando respuesta afirmativa, precisamente lo que decía la hermana menor de su "Julieta" era lo que pasaba con el -"_Mirajane Strauss, pasaré a ser algo efímero, no puedo permanecer en tu vida, nuestros caminos se separarán. Mi libertad aguarda…en un horizonte lejano_"-.

Lisanna sintió algo arder en su interior, no quería que todo terminara así-¿Por qué no te rindes al amor? Te vas a lastimar si sigues así, haciendo lo que no quieres-.

-"_No importa. Es algo que debo hacer, pagaré mi deuda_"-.

-Y la vas a lastimar a ella-añadió Lisanna tomándolo con la guardia baja, dándole en el centro de sus recién despertadas emociones.

¿Lastimar a Mirajane? Eso no, nunca le había pasado en la cabeza el otro lado de la moneda. Allí la situación era inversa, _si_ le importaba y mucho –"_No soy tan especial, ni siquiera soy lo que ella piensa. Ella no tiene que sufrir mi ausencia_"-.

Lisanna se puso de pie, olvidando su dolor de rodilla –Mirajane no espera un chico perfecto, ni un príncipe azul. Ella espera un chico que sea sincero con ella y consigo mismo, uno que destaque por sus nobles sentimientos-.

Fried cerró los ojos y relajó su postura, entrando en una especie de concentración.

Lisanna empezó a pensar que el chico ya estaba cediendo, que su voluntad de proteger a Laxus iba desapareciendo. Sus sentimientos por su Mirajane debían de poder más ¿Apoco tendría un motivo mayor que superara ese amor? Imposible. Ahora bien, el tiempo transcurría y ella tenia que entrar a la mansión para desenmascarar a Laxus, no podía ignorar su misión, como Fried ya se había rendido, pensó en avanzar por si sola. Observó las llaves que él tenía atadas al cinto, las que ella había estado tratando de obtener todo el tiempo -"_No me hará daño, se que no lo hará. El no quiere esto. Mirajane ha de venir y ella se encargará de ayudarlo, pero yo necesito sus llaves"-_

Se le acercó mucho, el chico ni siquiera pareció importarle cuando ella acercó su boca al oído de él y le susurró –Lo que espera Mirajane, eres tú-pero mientras aun estaban esas palabras en sus labios, su mano derecha tomaba las llaves aprovechando el momento.

Un silencio inundó el ambiente, Fried se quedó igual con los ojos cerrados sin reacción alguna. Lisanna por su parte cerró el puño ocultando las llaves en su mano y se hizo para atrás, dejando de invadir el espacio personal del chico.

-Mirajane está cercas, si quieres te llevo a con ella, necesitas hablar las cosas- le invitó la feliz y positiva joven, convencida de que el Justine se rendiría.

Pero en la mente de alguien tan singular como Fried Justine, las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que cualquier persona normal pensaría que son y eso quedó comprobado en su extraña respuesta a la invitación de la chica –Las reglas-

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Lisanna alzando ambas cejas.

Todo sucedió en un par de segundos, sin previo aviso Fried hizo algo que Lisanna no esperaría, en un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada y le dio en la mano en la que ocultaba las llaves, provocándole una herida en la palma de la mano. Por consecuente las ensangrentadas llaves cayeron al suelo al igual que Lisanna quien se tiró de rodillas y apretó su mano herida entre sus muslos –¿Por que?-.

-Todo el que rompe las reglas se enfrentará al castigo. El engaño no está aceptado en el juego- se expresó con frialdad, entonces le apuntó a la cara con la punta del arma-.

Los ojos de Lisanna se pusieron vidriosos, quería llorar, ahora si tenía miedo, temía por su integridad. Por primera vez la idea de que podría terminar aun peor que Alzack, Bisca, Jet y Droy era una realidad –"_Mira-nee, ayuda_"-

Y en eso su celular empezó a sonar, pero ni siquiera lo escuchaba, el miedo la tenia dominada por completo.

**En la entrada este, con Erza y Jellal, 6:17 p.m**

Erza se encontraba estresada con el hecho de que nadie le había contestado la llamada.

Jellal comprensivo se le acercó para darle ánimos –Ya sabes que en cualquier decisión que tomes yo te apoyaré-.

¿Entrar ahora que había oportunidad? ¿O ir a ayudarle a los demás equipos? para que pensarla tanto, sus Fairies iban primero –Jellal, vayamos a investigar que les pasó-.

-¿_Investigar qué?_-

Atrás de Jellal llegaban un par de hombres de unos veinte a veintitrés años, ambos bien vestidos. Para Erza resultaron completos desconocidos, para Jellal todo lo contrario.

-¡Ustedes ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó completamente fuera de si, incluso intimidado.

Uno de los dos sujetos bajó la mirada, el otro en cambio dio un paso al frente, se acomodó los lentes y respondió muy retador –Lo mismo quiero saber yo de ti, Jellal Fernándes-.

Jellal pronunció en desconcierto los nombres de esos dos hombres -Lahar, Doranbalt-

Un nuevo obstáculo presente se añadía en este momento. El número de variables incrementaba en este climático choque que había empezado como un conflicto entre dos fuerzas y ahora era protagonizado por más facciones, cada una con sus propios objetivos e intereses.

**En el punto de reunión. 6:18 p.m**

Esposados y cabizbajos, los pandilleros de Eisenwald subían uno a uno a la cabina de la van del oficial Cáncer el cual observaba como sus colegas tomaban lista de los delincuentes capturados. Todos los desastrosos maldecían a quien les había entrampado: Gajeel Redfox.

A unos metros de la van, los estudiantes de Fairy festejaban el éxito. Levi estaba súper-emocionada con la hazaña de su valiente novio -Wow Gajeel, en serio que te arriesgaste ¡Te persiguieron más de veinte!-

Max también no cabía en alegría-Es increíble, y volviste sin un rasguño como le prometiste a Levi ¡Te has ganado una entrevista de Max! Aparecerás como un héroe en el periódico escolar-

-No gracias, no me importa la fama ni eso de ser héroe, de hecho me molesta- dijo Gajeel provocando que Max cayera al suelo deprimido.

-Ay Gajeel estoy tan orgullosa de ti que…que, ay no se ni como decirlo-.

-Bueno, creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decir- dijo el Redfox, pero entonces Levi le saltó y le plantó un dulce beso en la boca, sin importarle que estuviera presente el rey del chisme –Ahora _si _que lo entiendo hehe- rió Gajeel tras el beso.

Esta vez no fue Max el entrometido, sino el mismo oficial cáncer -Ebi, lamento interrumpir su momento romántico jóvenes, pero tengo algo importante que decirles: Erigor y sus cuatro hombres principales no están entre los pandilleros que capturamos-

Gajeel se sobresaltó –Que chinga**s, si yo vi que Erigor iba en el grupo. Mier*a, en algún momento el desgraciado cobarde debió de haberse quedado atrás-.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-cuestionó Levi.

-Lo que hay que hacer chaparra: ir tras el. El desgraciado no puede escapar, formará una nueva banda y atacará gente y ahora que esta enojado conmigo ira tras Fairy Tail y tras de ti- le dijo un apresurado Gazille a la pequeña comelibros.

-Está bien, parece ser la única opción-

El Redfox puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica que tanto quería y cuidaba –Ah no enana, tu te quedas con Max, es muy peligroso que vayas-.

-Me parece buena idea, Gajeel, el oficial Danny y yo iremos a buscarlos por la zona. Levi y Max se quedarán a salvo con el oficial Timmy- concordó Cancer.

-No te vayas a alejar de aquí y se pasa algo malo llámame al instante- indicó por ultimo el fortachón. Levi poco pudo hacer para evitar que la van y una patrulla se fueran, dejándola a ella, Max, el oficial Timmy y el lujoso auto de Jellal.

-Bueno Max, parece que de nuevo quedamos solos- comentó suspirando –Um ¿Max?-la McGarden se volteó y se encontró con que el rubio no estaba –Max basta de juegos, sal de donde estés- dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa, no soportaba estar sola –E-está bien tu ganas. Te platicaré de mis planes para el futuro, d-d-de cómo fue mi primer beso con Gajeel, s-s-solo s-sal- pero Max no contestaba ni salía de ningún lado –Te contaré lo que quieras, pero deja de jugar-.

Definitivamente el chismoso se había desparecido, seguramente había ido a husmear por allí. Levi no quería estar sola, así que se acercó a la patrulla –Oficial Timmy- llamó asomándose por la ventanilla, Timmy estaba dormido en el asiento de conductor, roncando con una rosquilla en la boca y una burbuja en la nariz. Conclusión: No era alguien en quien confiar.

Desde su traumante incidente con Cobra de Oración Seis, Levi se sentía muy incomoda estando sola en calles abandonadas. A veces hasta se imaginaba que el acosador la andaba observando, esperando el momento para salir y llevársela a la fuerza con su líder, para convertirla en una Oración Seis. Se sentía vulnerable.

Se acercó al carro de Jellal y se asomó, quizás el joven trajera algo con que defenderse. Pero no, lo único que estaba allí eran las llaves –"_Un momento, dejó las llaves_"- la bajita se puso el dedo pulgar en la barbilla y se quedó pensando -¿Me atrevo o no me atrevo?-

Su imaginación la hizo escuchar una voz en el viento diciéndole "Levi únete a nosotros". Esto la llevó a tomar una alocada decisión; se subió al coche y encendió el motor –Wow, este auto es muy poderoso, me pregunto que pasará si piso el acelerad-aahhh-.

¿Una típica nerd estudiosa, manejando un convertible del año? Eso no es algo que se ve todos los días, pero en un día tan impredecible como hoy cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

_**A unas seis cuadras del punto de reunión **_

Erigor caminaba por la calle muy quitado de la pena, acompañado por sus cuatro comandantes, a si izquierda iban dos de ellos; Byard, quien era un hombre alto y con bigotes de gato en las mejillas y Rayule, un moreno que traía puesta una capucha egipcia. A la derecha de Erigor iban Karacka, un hombre regordete que no tenía nariz y Kageyama, el de cabello espigado y apariencia escuálida.

-Erigor-sama ¿Cree que los demás hayan podido con Gajeel?- preguntó Karacka.

-Quien sabe, son tan patéticos que quizás ni hayan podido todos contra él-.

Byard tomó la palabra –Nosotros cinco lo hubiéramos acabado-.

–Ya paren de quejarse, ya les dije que la carne de cañón va primero al campo de batalla. Además pienso que con ponerle una golpiza no habrá sufrido lo suficiente- dijo Erigor.

-¿Entonces como nos vengaremos de él?- cuestionó Rayule.

-No lo se, quizás dándole donde mas le duela, algo que lo haga arrepentirse de verdad- respondió el cabeza de los pandilleros –Pah, no me voy a acabar las neuronas pensándolo, ahorita quiero ir a hacer algo divertido, pero no en la fiesta de Laxus- dijo aburrido, entonces empezó a inspeccionar sus alrededores –Saben, esto de que la mansión de Laxus esté a la orilla de la ciudad es algo oportuno, casi no hay gente, que decir autoridades y muchas casas parecen estar abandonadas, quizás podríamos robar y luego…-

Erigor se detuvo súbitamente y se quedó viendo a la distancia, sus hombres se alarmaron pensando que había divisado algún policía o algún grupo de pandilleros enemigos, pero no era nada de eso.

Byard abrió los ojos afinando su mirada –No puede ser ¿en serio es quien creo que es?-.

-Esa vestimenta y ese cabello. Definitivamente lo es- afirmó Karacka.

-Element four, Juvia Loxar- pronunció Erigor sonriendo al ver que en una cuadra mas adelante se encontraba sentada Juvia en una banca, cubriéndose con una sombrilla –Pero que oportuno, creo que ya encontré como hacer que Gajeel sufra hasta lo mas profundo de su ser- dijo con malicia, su cara trastornada era la de un completo psicópata-.

Kageyama ya conocía esa expresión en la cara de Erigor, no era la primera vez que contemplaba –¡No lo permitiré!- exclamó sacando la valentía, dando un paso al frente y cubriéndole el camino a su líder.

-Kage, en serio que estás actuando muy raro- dijo Erigor sin darle importancia.

-Ni una mujer más. Ya me cansé de que cometas tantas barbaries, haz perdido el rumbo y no pienso dejar que sigas aprovechándote de las personas inocentes-

- ¿Dices que personas inocentes? Eso es lo que precisamente hace todo mas divertido para mi- presumió Erigor y entonces le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que el de cabello espigado cayera al suelo –Sabes Kage, desde hace tiempo que quería deshacerme de ti, solo que eras tan buen esclavo… bah que mas da, ya me conseguiré otro mejor-

-Monstruo- le dijo Kageyama, para entonces cerrar los ojos y terminar sumido en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia mientras sus camaradas se burlaban.

_Treinta segundos después con Juvia_

-"_Juvia se siente sola de nuevo_"- se decía la Loxar con la mirada perdida en la nada, aun teniendo los ojos abiertos, no veía por estar sumida en sus pensamientos. Aun seguía cubriéndose de la nada con su paraguas, la hacía sentir un poco más segura.

Sintió una presencia, una sensación de que estaba siendo observada, sus ojos se conectaron con su mente y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que había cuatro sujetos de pie frente a ella.

-Hola- dijo entre dientes el que los lideraba, hablando solo con la lengua sin separar su dentadura.

Juvia sintió su corazón detenerse, su rostro palidecer y su estomago revolverse de nervios, ella conocía a ese hombre de apariencia oscura y sonrisa sádica–Erigor-san-.

A continuación el paraguas de Juvia terminaba tirado en el suelo. El giro de acontecimientos empezaba a afectar más y más personas.

**Hace un minuto, a ocho cuadras de distancia al este de la mansión de Laxus **

-¡Ever!-.

-No me llames así-

-Solo detente por favor-.

-¡Ya déjame, no hay nada de que hablar! ¡Lárgate!-

Elfman insistía en su persecución, aun seguía sin poder alcanzar a la chica de la tribu Raijin quien se había despojado de sus tacones para poder correr y ahora iba descalza por la calle hacia dirección este, ya casi en la mera orilla de la ciudad, donde ya casi no había construcciones –"_Tengo que alcanzarla_"- se decía el agotado estudiante y es que su cuerpo ya andaba en las últimas, pero no se rendía, no lo haría hasta poder hablar con ella.

Evergreen por su parte estaba en una especie de crisis, la inseguridad la tenía dominada, se sentía vulnerable como hace años atrás y no permitiría que Elfman lo constatara, ya había jugado demasiado con él, no podía seguir relacionándose con el. Claro estaba que era un buen chico y sin contar a Laxus, era el primer hombre le llegaba a agradaba. Pero no se trataba solo de ella, se trataba de _él_ y ella le había hecho mal –"_¿Por qué insiste? Yo le rompí el corazón, debería de odiarme y maldecirme_"-.

Evergreen estaba incapaz de ser fría y directa con el, incluso le molestaba la conciencia el haber cometido su error. Por que por dentro ella era distinta a la mujer prepotente que es por fuera, una mujer en que refugiaba su verdadero yo.

La chica ya iba a cruzar una calle, cuando Elfman le gritó en tono desesperado -¡Ever detente!-.

Ever corrió hasta la mitad de la calle y se detuvo –Pero que quieres ¡Kya!- gritó aterrada al escuchar un sonido perturbador, el sonido de la fricción de una llanta y un claxon pitando con intensidad. Alcanzó a voltear a su derecha; un auto venia frenando forzadamente pero era demasiado tarde… Elfman lo había advertido, el automovilista había intentado evitarlo, pero no hubo manera de que se salvara. Evergreen sintió ser empujada, sintió su brazo izquierdo rasparse al hacer fricción en el suelo tras caer de lado, sus ojos vieron las grises nubes y entonces todo se tornó oscuro, totalmente oscuro.

Quedó tirada de lado en el asfalto, ni siquiera sentía dolor, su sentido del oído estaba aturdido y sus pensamientos eran borrosos -"_¿Qué he hecho? ¿Acaso hasta aquí he llegado?_"- se preguntó imaginando que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, si no es que más; su vida –"_Hice las cosas mal, es triste irse con arrepentimientos, debí de haber sido mejor con los demás, haber sacado de la oscuridad a Laxus y no debí de haberle mentido a Elfman…yo ¿Un momento? ¿Esto es lluvia?_"-

Abrió los ojos al sentir un par de gotas tocar su frente, sus sentidos al fin se despejaron y se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, a excepción del raspón en su brazo estaba ilesa ¿Pero como? Ella había visto tener a un auto frenando a unos cuantos metros ¡Hasta había sentido ser empujada! Entonces ¡No! Acaso… ¿Elfman?

Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a Elfman tirado en el pavimento, justo enfrente del coche, estaba recostado boca arriba, totalmente inmóvil. Sintió su estomago entumecerse, sintió perder la respiración y se inundó de un consumidor miedo que la amenazó con llevarla al borde de una crisis nerviosa _-"Idiota ¿Por qué **** lo hiciste? Yo no te lo pedí ¡No tenias que hacerlo!_ "-

Elfman era el que la había empujado para salvarla de ser atropellada, usando sus ultimas energías había alcanzado a quitarla del camino pagando un precio muy caro e injusto: ser atropellado en su lugar.

-E-Elf…!Elfman!- exclamó a voz en cuello completamente aterrada.

Elfman se veía muy mal, su cuerpo se veía tan suelto y su rostro tan pacifico. Elfman Strauss ¿Estaba muerto?

**En un cuarto de la mansión Dreyar.**

Laxus golpeaba con su puño la pared mientras se cubría la cara con la otra, como si quisiera evitar que alguien llegara a ver como se encontraba su rostro – ¡Maldita sea!- gritó frustrado dejándose caer de sentón al suelo, estaba frustrado -¿¡Que demonios pasa conmigo!- exclamó en su desesperación misma que empezó intensificarse al recordar lo que le acababa de suceder hace poco mas de un minuto -¿En que me he convertido? ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?- se preguntó con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, apretando sus mechones rubios con fuerza. Recuerdos de su infancia y de su presente se le vinieron como avalancha, imágenes de los Raijinshu, de Ivan, de su abuelo, de Lucy y finalmente de Cana empezaron a mezclarse en su subconsciente y una amargura lo consumió. Entonces sintió como que su mente se abría como si fuera un libro, dejando salir un sinfín de cosas ocultas, cambiando su perspectiva…cambiando todo

-¡Que he hecho!-

**En estos instantes en el hospital de Magnolia**

El hospitalizado Makarov observaba el mundo exterior por la ventana, estaba muy reflexivo y ya desde hace muchos minutos que no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.

Porlyusica entró al cuarto y al ver al anciano se perturbó -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Ha empezado a llover- respondió el Dreyar viendo como las primeras gotas del día daban contra su ventana. Aun siendo alguien que no creía en la superstición, esa lluvia le aumentaba su preocupación, como si anunciara el inicio de una tragedia –"_Mis mocosos_"-.

_Makarov no estaba equivocado… las hadas estaban cayendo._

Por una parte Bixlow y los cuatro Bickslows bailaban alrededor de un derrotado y aplastado Loki cuyo espíritu estaba hecho añicos. Por otro lado, Lisanna observaba temerosa como Fried le apuntaba con su amenazadora espada.

Mientras Erza y Jellal eran detenidos en su misión por un par de hombres del consejo, Natsu era brutalmente aporreado por cinco agresivos perros y un salvaje ganso negro.

Cuando Evergreen sacudía a Elfman gritándole desesperada que abriera los ojos. Juvia era llevada a un oscuro callejón y empujada al suelo con rudeza por parte de su captores quienes le decían que gritara todo lo que quisiera, pues nadie vendría a salvarla.

_Las hadas estaban cayendo una a una bajo la lluvia…la lluvia de la desesperanza._

* * *

_Continuará…_

Hola ¿Me tardé en subir? Espero que no se les haya hecho mucho tiempo y si creen que fue así, mándenle una bomba a mi escuela.

Bueno, esta segunda parte de la trilogía del final estuvo difícil, pero considero valió la pena, no recuerdo haber escrito tanta acción desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Les fue de su agrado el capitulo?

Ahora haré algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacia: ¡**Las preguntas!**

¿Qué le pasó a Laxus? ¿Sobrevivirá Natsu a los perros salvajes? ¿Hay alguna esperanza de vencer a Bixlow? ¿Qué pasará con Fried y Lisanna? ¿Qué acontecerá con Jellal ahora que lo han descubierto? ¿Qué hay con Elfman? ¿Alcanzaran Gajeel, los policías o Levi a dar con Erigor? ¿Sufrirá mucho maltrato la pobre Juvia? ¿Qué les dijo Laxus a los Raijinshu?

Uf, ya me cansé, de hecho mientras escribo esto tengo sueño…zzz

Zzz…el siguiente capitulo será el desenlace, el titulo ya se lo saben "**Laxus vs Fairy Tail pt.3 (¿?)**". Creo que será el mas dramático y seguro que aventaré una o dos sorpresas inesperadas., je ya verán.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews….buenas noches zzzz…. Digo ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Que tengan buenas noch…digo…olvídenlo.


	30. LX vs FT pt 3

Saludos lectores de esta historia. Aquí les dejo el capítulo final de la saga de Laxus y la apuesta, le puse de todos los géneros que se escribir, ojala les parezca un final interesante.

* * *

_Disclaimer; Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_El conflicto entre Fairy Tail y Laxus ha llegado a ser intenso, sin embargo la situación se ha tornado crítica para los que buscan rescatar al instituto;_

_Natsu ha encontrado en los animales guardianes de Laxus un enemigo poderoso._

_Loke ha sido derrotado por Bixlow y sus Bickslows. Evergreen tras entrar en razón gracias a Jellal y Erza ha provocado que Elfman sea atropellado. Fried ha vencido a sus contrincantes y ahora amenaza a Lisanna._

_Gajeel ha capturado a la mayoría de los pandilleros de Eisenwald pero Erigor y sus mejores hombres han huido y capturado a Juvia. Jellal y Erza por otra parte se han encontrado con los miembros del consejo escolar Lahar y Doranbalt quienes amenazan con detener el plan._

_Por otro lado Cana se ha decidido confesársele a un emocionalmente afectado Laxus quien ha caído en un misterioso ataque de desesperación._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 29, "Laxus vs. Fairy Tail pt. 3 (Wake up)"**

La fría lluvia otoñal se precipitaba con todo en la ciudad de Magnolia, volviendo las calles en auténticos riachuelos, creando charcos lodosos y obligando a grandes y pequeños a buscar refugio en sus hogares. Para muchos de los que pensaron que este día era un día perfecto para divertirse, todo se les había arruinado; con esta lluvia tan dura nadie debería de estar afuera, a menos que tuviera algo realmente importante por hacer…Algo como asegurar el futuro de su escuela y de sus amigos, eso era por lo que luchaban los estudiantes de segundo grado en estos momentos. El destino de Fairy Tail estaba en sus manos.

* * *

_**En la mansión Dreyar, sala de fiestas, 6:22 p.m**_

Casi todos los invitados al a fiesta seguían bailando música romántica. No obstante, la misma persona que había pedido esa música ya no estaba bailando, solo estaba sentada junto a una mesa con la sola compañía de una copa de vino blanco.

El día de hoy ella se había venido vestida con elegancia, dándole una apariencia que contrastaba con su personalidad alocada, fiestera y poco refinada. Aunque el vestido rojo en corte strapless y los tacones plateados le quedaban de maravilla, no era su estilo. Pero había elegido usar esa vestimenta por motivo de que hoy era un día especial.

Desde hace horas se había venido preparando para cumplir con un complicado cometido, quizás de lo más difícil que habría hecho en toda su vida. Le había costado mucho hacerlo, pero se acababa de animar a llevarlo a cabo; declarársele a un chico.

**_Hace un minuto_**

_Ambos bailaban juntos, sus cuerpos tan próximos se movían al lento y placentero ritmo de la música romántica que Tono había puesto a petición de ella._

_¿Qué podía decir? Increíble, hacer esto con el chico del que estaba enamorado era una experiencia diferente, aun cuando ella solía bailar con infinidad de hombres en los bares y antros frecuentaba en su vida nocturna, esta era la primera vez que un baile le causaba algo agradable en el pecho, la ponía a sudar de las manos y le hacía entrar en un trance._

_Observó la cara de Laxus, el también parecía nervioso, pero aun retenía parte de esa dureza de siempre, era complicado saber que era lo que él estaba sintiendo, no podía saberlo con exactitud._

_Su cuerpo empezó a moverse más despacio debido a que se concentró en cómo le haría para sacar eso que llevaba guardando desde hace tiempo. _

_Inhaló y exhaló aire lentamente para sacarse los nervios, apretó la mano de Laxus con más fuerza y entonces se volteó para un lado –"Si no lo veo me será más fácil decírselo"-_

_En eso Laxus le hizo una pregunta -¿Ya te cansaste?-._

_¡Era ahora o nunca! El momento especial que había estado esperando para declarársele era este._

_Pero una cosa es pensar y otra es decirlo, aun cuando ya estaba decidida en su corazón sus labios no estaban sincronizados con su resolución, esto tuvo como consecuencia que en vez de ser directa y extrovertida como de costumbre, se portara como toda una colegiala enamorada –Laxus, yo me preguntaba si yo te agrado- le comentó toda nerviosa._

_Laxus tardó unos cuatro eternos segundos en responder y lo hizo con una voz casi tan nerviosa como la de ella __inmediato –Claro que si me agradas, me agradas mucho, de hecho creo que contigo me siento más cómodo que con Lu…- le dijo cortando la frase de golpe, pero rápidamente se corrigió –Lo que quiero decir es que contigo me siento mejor que con nadie, porque me caes muy bien-._

_Fue una respuesta inesperada, no fue una mala contestación, de hecho debería de serle agradable que él la viera de esa manera tan diferente, pero aun así la decepcionó, quería ser "más especial" para él, no solo caerle bien._

_Al parecer Laxus estaba atento a sus expresiones corporales, porque le hizo una pregunta que dejó claro que notaba la decepción de ella __-¿Dije algo malo?-_

_La canción llegó a su clímax, no había tiempo para andar pensando ¡Era el momento de actuar! Ya no le importaría nada mas, necesitaba ser Cana, esa chica abierta y sin inhibiciones. _

_Ahora si lo volteó a ver a los ojos y quitándose la pena de encima se le dirigió con confianza como solía hacerlo__ -Laxus, yo también quiero decirte lo que pienso de ti- le dijo acercando su cuerpo hacia el de él –Laxus yo…- le susurró, entonces pausó para regañarse a sí misma y darse valor para decirle las palabras con claridad y convicción -Estoy enamorada de ti-_

_La cara de Laxus se transformó en sorpresa y su cuerpo empezó a alejarse del de ella, entonces miró a un lado y dio su respuesta con voz baja y apagada –Cana discúlpame, yo…necesito un minuto-_

_Sintió una sacudida en el corazón. ¿Así nada mas era la respuesta de Laxus? ¿Eso era lo único que podía decirle tras la confesión que tanto le había costado hacer?_

_Pero en si la respuesta no fue lo que más le dolió, sino la manera en que lo hizo; desganado, indiferente, sin la más mínima chispa de felicidad._

_-Necesito un momento a solas- le dijo él soltándola para entonces marcharse bastante cabizbajo provocando que una sombra le cubriera los ojos._

_El decía necesitar unos minutos para asimilarlo, pero ella no necesitaba más que una fracción de segundos para entender el significado de sus palabras._

_**Regresando al presente**_

_El no me quiere…_

Cana ya tenía su triste conclusión que destrozaba con su ilusión de amor, debería haberse puesto en la mente que esto podría haber pasado, mas nunca lo había contemplado –"_Creí que al fin había encontrando alguien a quien amar y dejar de sentir tanta soledad, tenemos tanto en común, pero aun así él no me ama ni lo hará_"-

La Alberona no contaba con que las hechos eran muy distintas a como creía.

* * *

_**En otro cuarto de la mansión**_

_En que me he convertido…_

Laxus tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, casi se jalaba los cabellos de impotencia, su rostro estaba sumamente perturbado. Su mente estaba abriéndose a la realidad, su conciencia se encontraba acribillándolo con pensamientos, provocando que viera las cosas de una forma distinta. Todo en su cabeza se estaba uniendo y esa negación a la que siempre acudía en los momentos difíciles no era más…ahora podía ver toda la realidad de su vacía vida. Recordaba su pasado y al compararlo con su presente se daba cuenta de algo muy duro para él, una idea que ya le había estado empezando a rondar en la mente, pero que no había querido aceptar…hasta este momento _-He perdido el rumbo de mi vida_-.

¿Por qué se sentía tan alterado? Simple; porque hace unos momentos Cana le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él ¿Qué no era eso lo que tanto anhelaba? Por su supuesto que sí ¡Cana le agradaba un montón y no había por qué negarlo! Se llevaban muy bien y parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, todo indicaba que podrían ser una pareja feliz y encontrar la dicha de ser amado.

Lamentablemente había un enorme problema.

Desde antes de que empezaran a bailar el ya se había sentido demasiado nervioso e inusualmente torpe en todo el sentido de la palabra y cuando empezaron a danzar música romántica la sensación incomoda en su pecho se intensificó, a partir de ese momento las cosas empezaron a complicarse; ella lo tomó con la guardia baja actuando de manera muy extraña, luego le preguntó si ella le era de agrado. Entonces el dio respuesta afirmativa, pero estuvo a punto de cometer un error ¡Estúpidamente le iba a revelar que anduvo tras Lucy!

Esa Lucy Heartphilia, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, pero contrario a como había sido desde el principio del curso, ahora no pensaba en ella con deseo, ahora de tan solo imaginar que ella hubiera quedado tan destrozada al punto de desear irse de la ciudad era para causarle remordimiento en la conciencia, jamás había pensado que sus acciones llegarían provocar algo tan crítico -_La lastimé demasiado_-.

Y Lucy era tan solo el principio, había demasiadas cosas que le molestaban dentro de su cabeza, tantas que le tenían con un peso insoportable sobre la espalda y lo estaban volviendo miserable ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta? Quizás es porque se había comportado demasiado egoísta.

Había dominado a los alumnos de primer grado en base a amenazas, violencia y bullying.

Se había dejado cegar por la venganza al punto de atacar cobardemente a Natsu, explotándolo y arruinándolo hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos.

Por entretenimiento había manipulado a Gray para arruinar su relación con Juvia.

¡Ni siquiera sus amigos se habían salvado! Egoístamente le había puesto trabas a Fried impidiéndole acercarse a Mirajane y conocer el amor, había dejado a Bickslow en rienda suelta ¡Hasta había pensando en sustituir a Evergreen como si fuera un objeto reemplazable! ¿Cómo le había pasado eso por la cabeza?

¡Se suponía que todo debería de cobrar sentido! El había invertido tanto tiempo, esfuerzos y recursos ¿Para esto? ¿¡Para convertirse en… en esto! No era el rey de la escuela, no era el mejor de Fairy Tail, no era lo que siempre quiso ser; un ejemplo, un modelo.

Todo lo contrario, era un infeliz, envidioso y posesivo, un hombre vacio y sin destino que se la pasaba humillando y destruyendo emocionalmente a los demás con el único fin de alimentar su orgullo.

Se acercó al muro y sin pensarla le dio un puñetazo lleno de frustración -¡Que hecho!-

La declaración de Cana le había traído de vuelta a la realidad, despertando ese ser interior que antes había ido cubriendo con una capa de odio hasta enterrarlo por completo.

En el momento en que la joven le había informado que estaba enamorada de él, lo dulce se transformó en amargo y la voz en su cabeza le hizo saber que no podía aceptar, porque era un patán, ella inocentemente lo trataba como si fuera grande y bueno, cuando él no lo merecía, no quería seguir viviendo en la mentira y menos jugando con ella…así no tenía sentido.

-_Cana, yo no merezco a alguien como tú_-

* * *

_**Por otro lado**_

La ventana del cuarto adyacente a donde se encontraba Laxus sonaba chirriantemente al ser abierta desde afuera con una palanca. Unos instantes después, el invasor entraba al oscuro cuarto manchando el piso con sus enlodados zapatos, mientras que el sonido de su resollar irrumpía la aparente calma. Tras observar de reojo todo el oscuro cuarto, dio un par de pasos al frente pero se desforzó y estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo se limitó a encorvarse y apoyar las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas, para tomar aire y retomar fuerzas –"_tengo que resolver este asunto_"- se dijo para motivarse y entonces fue hasta donde se encontraba el interruptor y encendió las luces.

Su figura fue iluminada; tenía sus ropas parcialmente rasgadas, en su mojado cuerpo había marcas de violencia como rasguños, magulladuras y mordidas, su postura denotaba cansancio y su cabello rosado estaba tan impregnado de agua que le cubría la frente.

Volteí a ver la puerta, tenía que llegar con el propietario de la mansión antes que los demás. Entonces comenzó a caminar, pero apenas y dio tres pasos y se resbaló con un objeto cayendo torpemente al suelo, quiso renegar por ello, pero se contuvo, acto seguido se reclinó y observó que lo que lo había derribado era una pluma, la presencia de ese objeto despertó su curiosidad provocándolo a observar con detenimiento el cuarto; no estaba muy aseado y además su inmobiliario era para llamar la atención -¿Pues qué es esto? ¿Una biblioteca?- habló para sí al notar la presencia de dos libreros y un escritorio sobre el cual yacían unos papeles y una carpeta, además de que en la pared había varios cuadros en los que al parecer se mostraban Laxus y sus familiares en distintas etapas de su vida.

El Dragneel se puso de pie y entonces fue y se acercó al escritorio, su rostro se tornó en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la pila de hojas y papeles eran cartas y que la carpeta era un álbum familiar. El chico tomó la carta que estaba en lo más alto y en cuanto leyó el primer párrafo se quedó boquiabierto –"_Son cartas que nunca envió_"-.

Natsu era el primero en infiltrarse en la mansión, le había costado un sufrimiento el tener que enfrentar a vencer a los perros y el ganso negro. Pero aun cuando su éxito presentaba una nueva esperanza para Fairy Tail, allá afuera habían acontecido o acontecían una serie de acontecimientos que de una u otra manera se relacionaban con el mismo objetivo.

* * *

_**A ocho cuadras al este de la mansión, **__**6:19 p.m**_

_No llores…_

Evergreen estaba reclinada en el suelo, observando estupefacta al inerte cuerpo que yacía tirado boca arriba a unos cuantos metros de ella -¿Elfman?- le llamó con voz quebrada, esperanzada en que él respondiera, pero era mucho pedir, ya que el hombre acababa de ser atropellado por salvarla, una vez mas Elfman era víctima de la imprudencia de ella -E-Elf… ¡Elfman!- gritó mientras la lluvia que recorría su rostro escondía un par de gotas provenientes de sus ojos, ocultando que estaba llorando.

El coche que había impactado a él chico aun seguía en el pavimento. Allí dentro, un par de jóvenes observaban la escena a través del vidrio que era limpiado constantemente por el parabrisas.

–Bueh ¿A-ahora qué?- tartamudeaba el que iba en el asiento de copiloto, estaba asustado ¿Qué persona no se sentiría estremecida tras participar en un accidente?

Por más burdo que pareciera, la respuesta a esa última pregunta estaba a su lado: El conductor del auto estaba sereno, aun con las manos en el volante y con una expresión de indiferencia, aun siendo el que había atropellado al desafortunado transeúnte, no mostraba estar afectado en lo más mínimo.

-E-estamos en problemas ¿q-que h-hacemos?- preguntó el pasajero.

El conductor apretó el volante con una mano y con la otra se reacomodó sus lentes de conducir –Que el mundo esté lleno de ineptos no es nuestro problema, Kain-.

-Rustyrose, tengo miedo-

El conductor del auto, Rustyrose sonrió mientras ponía una mano en la manivela de la puerta –El temor nos mueve, cuando estamos bajo la influencia del miedo nuestra verdadera persona interior sale a flote… Pero entonces ¿Temer nos hace fuertes o débiles?-

Afuera Evergreen ya estaba sobre el cuerpo de Elfman, sacudiéndolo enérgicamente mientras le gritaba asustada – ¡Elfman, ya basta de juegos, abre los ojos!- era incapaz de aceptar que el hombre hubiera muerto, tenía que ser una broma, seguro que él lo estaba haciendo a propósito ¡No podía morir! No de esta manera…no por ella.

En eso Rustyrose, bajó del auto, observó la escena frente a sus ojos y empezó a hacer unas poses dramáticas de lamento mientras se expresaba poéticamente-Ah pero que dolor en mi corazón, es tan triste ver como los idiotas terminan teniendo fines tan trágicos, eso mueve la fibra de mi ser, llevándome a repudiar el mundo en que vivimos-.

Evergreen aun estando totalmente fuera de control, volteó a verlo y le reclamó a gritos histéricos -¿Qué has hecho? ¡Mira que chingados has causado!-.

–Analiza tú subconsciente, deja las lágrimas y sentimentalismos a un lado ¿Quién fue el verdadero responsable de la tragedia? Tú-.

Evergreen sintió que el estomago se le comprimía -¡Cállate! ¡Mejor llama a una ambulancia, tenemos que salvarlo!- le dijo sacando su propio celular, pero sus dedos temblaban tanto que no atinaba a las teclas – ¡Mierda! Ayúdame por lo que más quieras-.

-Los asesinos han de pagar por sus errores. Mis manos están limpias, yo solo fui la herramienta del destino que tú creaste para esa alma que ahora descansa en paz. Contempla tus manos ¿Qué ves en ellas? sangre…tú lo mataste-.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Evergreen con voz afónica tapándose los oídos, como si no quisiera escuchar mas las insensibles palabras de Rusty –El no está muerto, no puede morir ¡No puede morir ¿me escuchas?- exclamó y entonces siguió tratando de marcar, pero esta vez el celular se le resbaló y cayó en un charco de agua que estaba a un lado de ella. Su desesperación siguió creciendo y volvió a sacudir el cuerpo del Strauss, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar –Elfman, tú no puedes morir ¿Quién cuidará de tus hermanas? Vamos, ya abre los ojos…por…por favor-.

Rustyrose se quedó viendo con indiferencia por unos cuantos segundos y entonces regresó al auto, abrió la puerta, entró, prendió el motor y habló a su compañero –Kain, mi corazón roto tiembla y se pregunta ¿Cómo es que puede haber tanta gente patética? Pobres almas, para ellas es mejor la muerte que la vida-

-Rusty ¿Que hacemos ahora? El jefe se va a enojar con nosotros-

-¿Cómo que "qué"? Todo seguirá igual, no le digas nada al maestro Hades - Entonces mientras empezaba a reír maniacamente, Rusty torció el volante y se fue como si nada, negándole ayuda a su víctima, sin siquiera sentir empatía por aquellos dos –"_No la merecen_"-.

-¡Elfman!- gritó Evergreen lo más fuerte que pudo mientras continuaba sacudiéndolo aun más fuerte, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba consumida emocionalmente – ¡Eres el hombre Elfman, tu nunca te rendirías, no por esto!- le dijo sintiendo que sus brazos se cansaban de tanto intentar, en estos momentos de angustia recordó su cálida sonrisa, su sentido del humor, rememoró como él se había esforzado tanto por conocer a su "chica especial", como fue tan bueno, aun cuando ella lo trataba mal y le gritaba toda suerte de malas palabras -Elfman- lo volvió a llamar ahora con una voz resignada y quebrada por el dolor y la culpa. En vida ese joven la había animado en sus momentos difíciles, abriéndole el corazón y mostrándole que los hombres no son "animales", cambiando así la mentalidad de ella. El había sido tan agradable, la había tratado como nadie.

Las lagrimas empezaron a desbordar, superando por un momento incluso a las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por sus mejillas –Elfman, es mi culpa- confesó como si él la escuchara, al fin hacía lo que debió hacer desde un principio, ahora que era demasiado tarde –Nunca nadie había hecho tantas cosas buenas por mí, nadie me había aguantado tanto como tú y te lo pagué de las peores maneras posibles, soy terrible. Tu merecías a alguien mejor que yo…lamento haber jugado contigo Elfman…yo… ¡Lo siento tanto!- exclamó, pero su voz a duras penas logró salir. Al observar el pacifico rostro del chico, ya no pudo más y estalló en lagrimas, mismas que empezaron a caer sobre el pecho de aquel hombre tan singular al que había perdido.

_-No llores-_

Abrió los ojos bien grandes. No sabía si debía creerlo, seguro era la voz de su subconsciente queriendo excusarse.

-No llores, no soporto que una mujer llore- le volvió a llamar la misma voz.

Evergreen sintió que un dedo recorría su pómulo derecho, limpiándole una lagrima de su rostro. Sus pupilas se dilataron, sus parpados quedaron bien abiertos, su garganta enmudeció, pero las lágrimas no pararon de brotar.

-Por que cuando una mujer llora, yo me vuelvo débil y no sé qué hacer- decía Elfman mientras abría levemente los ojos y contemplaba a la chica –Evergreen-.

Evergreen lo miró a la cara y se sintió en el momento más feliz de su vida, casi de forma instintiva se echó a llorar en el pecho de Elfman, desahogando toda la tensión que había acumulado, no había palabras que decir, solo emociones que transmitir.

-Vamos no llores, me haces sentir como un hombre malo- se quejó Elfman con voz débil –Por cierto, disculpa que te haya empujado, sé que no te agrada eso- le dijo alzando la cabeza para verla, pero solo vio la cabellera de ella esparcida sobre todo su pecho –Ever, todo está bien, solo no llores- le pidió con más convicción para entonces poner su brazo en la espalda de ella y darle unas palmaditas, haber si eso la consolaba.

-¡No!- gritó Evergreen alzando la cabeza y observándolo con pena, sintiendo gran lastima por el hombre – ¡Nada está bien, te he hecho mucho daño!- le aseguró arrepentida.

Elfman a pesar de que acababa de ser atropellado dejó salir una leve risa –Je ¿Es broma? Tan solo conocerte ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado, si no fuera por ti mi corazón estaría triste por no saber que se siente amar. Estoy en deuda contigo-.

Era demasiado bueno como para creerlo, ella era la culpable y no había hecho nada bueno por el chico de cabello blanco -Pero Elfman ¿Qué no entiendes lo que te hice? Todo empezó como una broma ¡Llegué a jugar contigo!-.

-A un hombre no le importa como empiezan las cosas, sino como terminan, por que el deber de un hombre es esforzarse por comprender a una mujer- aseguró Elfman –Así que deja de lamentar, no estoy enojado contigo, al contrario estoy feliz de ser amigo de una chica tan genial como tú, me agradas tanto que lo todo demás no me importa- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Evergreen sacudió la cabeza ¿En serio no era un sueño? ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre así? Era exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que ella siempre había soñado –Elfman, no sé qué decirte- le dijo evitando verlo a los ojos.

-No digas nada, solo sonríe…y ayúdame a levantarme. Ouch, mira la lluvia cesó- dijo el fortachón ya con un buen humor, parecía que ni siquiera lo habían atropellado.

¿Y qué tal si no lo habían atropellado? Evergreen abrió los parpados bien grandes y apretó los puños –Espera un momento ¡Tú te estabas haciendo el muerto!-le reclamó furiosa poniéndose incluso roja de enfado, aguantándose las ganas de agredirlo.

-Eh bueno, he he- rio Elfman reclinándose y sobándose la nuca –Ya sabes cómo soy-.

Evergreen se le echó encima haciéndolo caer de espaldas de nuevo -¿Tienes idea de cuánto me asusté? ¡Por dios, casi me infarto!- le reclamó subiéndose arriba de él para verlo a la cara poniendo su rostro muy cercas del de él, el Strauss estaba pálido esperando otra ráfaga de insultos y cachetadas como de costumbre, así que cerró los ojos esperando el castigo, después de todo si se había pasado con la pesada broma. Pero lo que recibió no fueron agresiones ni palabrotas; fueron unas gotas caer sobre su frente.

Abrió los ojos -¿Empezó a llover? Ay no, eso no Evergreen-.

-¿Evergreen? A partir de ahora soy Ever para ti- Evergreen estaba llorando mientras sonreía cálidamente –Y tú castigo será soportar verme llorar…Elfman estoy tan feliz. Gracias por ser el hombre que siempre estuve buscando. ¡Gracias por hacerme tan feliz!- exclamó desbordando en lagrimas de felicidad.

Que le otorgara el privilegio de que la llamara "Ever", era una prueba de que al fin le abría el corazón a Elfman y este lo sabía muy bien, ya no había por qué ocultar nada. La abrazó con cuidado y le dijo suavemente –Vaya que soy muy bruto hehe, creo que mi única defensa contra tus lagrimas son un par de palabras muy clichés…te amo-.

* * *

_**En la entrada oeste de la mansión, 6:16 p.m**_

_Brilla…_

Estaba tirado de espaldas observando el cielo. La lluvia caía sobre el sin misericordia mojando su traje negro y arruinándole su peinado espigado. Por un instante juraría haber visto la imagen de Aries en ese cielo triste y nublado, pero ni eso lo motivaba a levantarse. Su espíritu de león estaba hecho más trizas que su malherido cuerpo, ya no se sentía como si fuera Leo, era de nuevo como aquel indeciso y débil Loke de antaño.

Bixlow daba vueltas alrededor de Loke una y otra vez, dando brinquitos como caperucita roja mientras los cuatro Bixlows, lo seguían en fila india festejando la victoria con canciones que proclamaban la grandeza de su maestro

-Suficiente my babies- dijo el Raijinshu deteniéndose súbitamente, entonces volteó a ver a su rival caído –Loke, Loke, Loke, nunca debiste de haber hecho esto-.

-Yo golpee a una chica- respondió casi como si estuviera traumado, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, le era imperdonable haber hecho algo tan deshonroso.

Bickslow tres, la pecosa que había recibido el "Regulus Punch" de Loke se le acercó y le mostró su hinchada mejilla –Me pegaste muy duro papacito y ahora tendrás que compensarme; quiero una cita en un restaurant más elegante, luego me has de llevar a bailar reggaetón y finalmente me llevarás a un hotel donde me harás el amor hasta el cansancio.

Bixlow empezó a reírse maniacamente -Mwahaha, no es tan mal castigo, vaya que tienes suerte Loke, ahora tienes a tu disposición a Bickslow tres y a la "solterona" de Lucy-

Loki tosió y respondió con voz débil –Ya te dije que yo soy el protector de Lucy-.

-Otra vez con tus ridiculeces ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tonto? Consuélala, tienes que aprovechar que ella está vulnerable después de lo que le hizo Natsu, de eso se trata la vida-.

Loke se explicó con calma -Te equivocas, la vida se trata de amar, por amor dejé ir a Lucy y por amor la protegeré no solo a ella sino a todas las mujeres de bien que están sufriendo. Hacer el bien a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, es lo que hace que valga la pena vivir-

Bixlow apretó los puños y fue a ponerle una patada en el costado -¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Deja de hablar del estúpido amor! No me engañas, eres un hipócrita- el Raijinshu por alguna razón estaba muy furioso y parecía estar loco y se reflejaba en su voz desesperada –Jeje, cubres muy bien todo, sé que es una táctica, tu y yo somos iguales, estamos corrompidos ¡Ajá! Quieres reformar tu harem personal con lo mejor de lo mejor, te vas a hacer amigo de las chicas y cuando llegue el momento las harás tuyas ¡Y las explotarás!-.

-Bixlow ¿Qué sucedió en tu pasado? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que el amor puro existe?- le cuestionó Leo, pero entonces recibió otra patada más fuerte.

-¡Basta! Ya me cansaste ¡Mírate! Dices que quieres defender a Lucy, a Juvia, incluso al instituto entero, pero no te puedes ni defenderte a ti ¡Estás acabado!-.

Leo cerró los ojos y suspiró –Lo sé. Pero el amor existe- dijo casi a modo de reto.

Bixlow ya se estaba colmando la paciencia y ordenó a los Bickslows que junto a él empezaran a agarrar a patadas al ya acabado Leo -¡Golpeaste a una mujer! ¡Fallaste tu misión! ¡Caíste ante mí! ¿Crees que alguien te va a valorar por eso? Eres tonto, nadie te quiere y nadie te querrá jamás, ¡Dejaste morir a tu hermana! ¡Jugaste con sentimientos de muchas chicas! Ríndete, admite que eres un desgraciado y cede a tu naturaleza-.

Leo era resistente a ataques físicos, mas no era inmune a palabras hirientes –Es verdad ¿a quién engaño? nada va a cambiar…Aries lo siento- se expresó cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

Bixlow se sintió satisfecho de que su rival cediera, eso lo hacía sentir más seguro –Eso es Loke, cae en los mismos vicios de antes, anda toma a Bickslow tres y desahógate en el sexo. Lo estás deseando- empezó a decirle de forma subliminal, tratando de corromperlo.

Pero en esos momentos una salvadora apareció en el momento preciso para rescatar a su atormentado amigo – ¡No lo escuches Loke!-

El pelinaranja dejó de llorar al reconocer la voz, Los cuatro Bickslows pusieron caras pervertidas al ver quien los visitaba y Bixlow sacó la lengua.

Lucy Heartphilia estaba de pie cargando la enorme maleta de Virgo en una mano y sujetando un látigo en la otra, mostrando una mirada de determinación -Todo lo que Bixlow dice es pura basura, en el instituto te valoramos por lo que eres, no nos importa cómo fue tu pasado, tu eres el león que brilla para todos y nos infunde ánimos ¡Eres Leo de Fairy Tail!-.

Loke se sintió reanimado, además olvido sus preocupaciones, consternándose más por la aparición de la rubia -Lucy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso-

-Me perdonaras pero no pienso seguir escondiéndome- le dijo Lucy con valor –He venido a derrotar a Bixlow de una vez por todas, me cueste lo que me cueste-.

-Pero si es la reina del cosplay, en serio que soy muy popular- comentó el loco Bixlow.

Loke sonrió una vez más y la motivación regresó a su interior, encendiendo su voluntad otra vez más –En ese caso permíteme tener el honor de pelear a tu lado, amiga mía-.

Lucy asintió alzando el pulgar. Luego se agachó y colocó la maleta en el suelo -Traje los objetos de Virgo, quizás nos puedan servir-.

Leo se acercó batallando por el dolor -Veamos- el chico se sorprendió levemente al ver el contenido -Esa Virgo está desquiciada- comentó tomando un par de objetos –Pero estos objetos nos servirán- tras guardar los objetos entre sus ropas, suspiró y volteó a ver a los enemigos.

-Vamos Lucy "Cosplayphilia" y Leo "Playboy" ¡Sorpréndanme!- invitó el soberbio Bixlow –Si es que pueden hacerlo ¡Formación Line!- ordenó a sus secuaces.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Lucy viendo de reojo al montón de depravados.

-Tú te encargas de la chica, sabes que no puedo tocarla- le dijo en voz baja, entonces dio un paso al frente y habló más fuerte –Lucy, ponte a saltar-

La rubia arqueó la ceja confundida -¿Cómo dices?-.

-Solo ponte a saltar dónde estás- le dijo el pelinaranja asumiendo una posición de expectativa.

-O-Ok- asintió la Heartphilia extrañada y entonces empezó a dar saltitos. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue inesperado, tanto los Bickslows como el mismo Bixlow cayeron en una especie de hechizo, sus cabezas se movían de arriba hacia abajo, al ritmo que saltaba Lucy, sus miradas estaban fijas en el gran busto que rebotaba con el movimiento.

-Eso es, cayeron hipnotizados- sonrió Loke corriendo hacia los Bickslows que ni siquiera estaban atentos a sus alrededores, solo estaban allí de pie frente a su líder, dejando caer la baba como retrasados mentales.

-¡Loke esto es humillante!- se quejó Lucy entendiendo el propósito de tener que saltar.

El "león" ya estaba frente a B-2 y B-4 -Hola- les saludó, pero para cuando estos reaccionaron el chico de FT ya tenía en sus manos un par de botecitos de líquido y les estaba apuntando a la cara –Y adiós-.

-¡Wah!- gritó B-2 al recibir un chorro de jabón líquido en los ojos.

-Achoo, achoo- empezó a estornudar B-4 al ser rociado con gas pimienta.

-¡Tramposo!- exclamó B-1, pero también fue muy tarde para el.

-_Lion_ _kick_- Leo le dio una patada alta a B-1 y lo derribó de un golpe.

B-3 se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el maltrecho muchacho y se decidió a atacar, sabiendo que no le podía hacer nada -Papacito, ya te las verás conmigo-

-Y tú te las veras conmigo, pequeña pervy- le dijo Lucy saliendo detrás de la B-3 ya con un costal preparado, la adolescente solo alcanzó a gritar mientras Lucy la atrapaba en el costal para entonces usar el látigo de Virgo y usarlo para sellarla.

Bixlow tenía ambas manos sobre la cabeza, incapaz de creerse que sus discípulos cayeran como cucarachas fulminadas -¡My babies!-.

Loke se le dejó ir aprovechando que estaba atontado -Las distracciones salen caras, Bixlow. "_Regulus Punch_"-.

-Ni lo creas- Bixlow reaccionó y le detuvo con una patada en el pecho. El pelinaranja cayó al suelo y ahí se quedó adolorido –Ya no traes energías para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo- le recordó y entonces fijó su atención en Lucy –En cuanto a ti, quiero tu ropa interior como ofrenda, entrégala ¿O quieres que te la quite con mis propias manos?- demandó sacando su lengua y entonces empezó a acercársele mientras alzaba las manos y movía los dedos de forma bizarra –Creo que la tomaré yo mismo- dijo excitándose por la rubia.

Lucy sintió repugnancia y temor -Espera ¡Kya!- gritó al tropezarse con B-3 quien gritaba y se retorcía como gusano dentro del costal.

-No temas, no te lastimaré, solo quiero tu ropa interior, cosplay girl- dijo Bixlow y entonces al igual que Lucy terminó cayendo al suelo por motivo de que Leo lo trompicó barriéndosele por un lado de último momento.

-Lucy ¡retirada!- indicó Loki con un grito y entonces Lucy se levantó y corrió hacia donde descansaba la maleta, entonces él se levantó y fue con ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ya verán ustedes dos- amenazaba Bixlow parándose y yendo a auxiliar a sus cuatro Bickslows que estaban en problemas.

Lucy suspiró y su corazón dejó de latir tanto –Me paralicé, es que ese Bixlow es tan enfermo-.

-Comprendo tu temor- dijo el de traje, hurgando en la maleta –Nos fue bien en la primera ronda, pero hay de acabarlos de un solo movimiento- dijo mientras empezaba a sacar múltiples objetos de Virgo; un libro de motivación personal, una lámpara de alta potencia, un reloj de pared, un enorme espejo, un PlayStation, un álbum de fotos, una pelota, un manga de Rave Master, una película para adultos con referencias al sadomasoquismo, una cuerda larga, un delantal y finalmente una tanga demasiado indecente –No entiendo por qué Virgo trajo todo esto, es muy rara- comentó alzando el ultimo objeto.

-De verdad lo es- concordó Lucy y entonces se quedó bien callada mientras sus orbes cafés inspeccionaban rápidamente todo lo que estaba regado en el suelo – ¡Eso es!-.

Leo vio el brillo en los ojos de Lucy y supo que tenía un gran plan – ¿Qué propones?-.

Pero Bixlow no pensaba darles oportunidad -My babies, vamos a acabar con esto ¡Formación Victory!-.

Lucy actuó rápido y lanzó la película cochina adonde estaban los Bickslows, estos olvidaron las órdenes de su líder y se tiraron al suelo para empezar a pelearse entre ellos como perros tras un hueso. Esto dejó pasmado a Bixlow y compró el tiempo necesario.

-Sostén esto y toma esto también- le dijo Lucy amarrándole la soga en un hombro y entregándole el espejo –Y usarás esto, tal como hace Happy- le indicó poniéndole la tanga en la cabeza, como si fuera un gorro.

¿Una tanga en la cabeza? ¿Una soga? ¿Un espejo entre las manos? Loki no entendía nada, pero cuando vio que Lucy recogía la lámpara de alta potencia lo entendió –Ya veo-.

Lucy sonrió confiada y muy valientemente llamó a sus oponentes –Hey Bixlows-.

Los cinco enemigos voltearon, pero solo vieron a Lucy un segundo, ya que se quedaron mas impresionados con la prenda que traía puesta Leo – ¡Pero que corona tan gloriosa!- exclamaron los Bickslows y Bixlow, incapaces de evitar maravillarse con la prenda interior.

Lucy y Loki se voltearon a ver, asintieron y exclamaron al unisonó –"_Light of Regulus_"-. La maniobra fue sencilla; Lucy le tiró la potente luz al espejo que Loki cargaba, esto intensificó el haz y lo reflejó a los cinco Bixlows, estos como estaban viendo la tanga en la cabeza de Loki, recibieron el reflejo de la luz y quedaron cegados.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Lucy. Loki se le adelantó y fue a con los Bickslows, entonces usando la soga los empezó a rodear hasta atarlos, los cuatro no pudieron hacer nada por la ceguera.

Bixlow como traía casco se recuperó más pronto -¡Babies!- exclamó al ver a sus discípulos atados juntos y Leo junto a ellos, precisamente este le estaba haciendo señas de que volteara a otro lado, el pervertido lo hizo y vio que Lucy corría hacia él –Uy que miedo, un par de bubis parlantes ¿Qué me pueden hacer?- se expresó soberbio.

-_Lucy Kick_- la Heartphilia sorprendió a propios y extraños al tirarle una fulminante patada a Bixlow quien al no espérasela fue derribado y derrotado de una vez por todas.

-¡Lord Bixlow-sama!- exclamaron los Bickslows fuera de si tras ver caer a su jefe.

Loke y Lucy se acercaron y chocaron sus manos, con esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo habían triunfado frente a enemigos superiores. Era para sentirse orgullosos. Curiosamente en ese momento dejó de llover, como si representara la victoria y una nueva esperanza.

-Lucy, siento haberte alejado de esto. Gracias a ti hemos ganado la batalla-.

-Vamos amigo, tú hiciste casi todo y siempre creíste en tu convicción del amor-

Pero la cosa no había terminado aun…

–Ustedes dos- decía Bixlow con voz oscura, llena de odio y rencor –No los soporto-.

Lucy sintió que su rostro se ponía frio y Leo quedó boquiabierto al ver como Bixlow se levantaba con dificultad y alzaba la cara muy pero muy enojado.

-Ustedes hablan del amor una y otra vez, todo se les hace tan fácil y sencillo- dijo con voz ronca mientras jadeaba pero de enojo –Solo por que son atractivos ¡Solo por estar bien caritas!- gritó fuertemente con una enorme frustración.

-Lucy, atrás de mí- le dijo Leo a la rubia, poniéndose serio y nervioso.

Bixlow ahora puso sus manos sobre su casco –Ustedes no saben lo que se siente ser feo, que los chicos se burlen de sus caras y que las chicas huyan de ustedes- explicó con rencor y entonces se quitó el casco mostrando así su rostro.

-¡Kya!- gritó Lucy llevándose un enorme susto, nunca había visto el rostro de Bixlow y la impresión era muy dura; enormes ojos verdes llenos de odio, pestañas extrañas, un peinado estilo punk en tono azul y negro y una gran mancha en toda la nariz.

-¡Mírenme! hasta Lucy grita por lo feo que estoy- se expresó ardiendo de enojo, que la rubia hubiera reaccionado así, alimentó su deseo destructivo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Lucy toda intimidada, buscando refugio detrás de Leo.

-Las disculpas ya no valen para mí. En la secundaria todos me hacían a un lado, yo quería tener una novia, pero todas las muchachas huían de mí como si tuviera lepra ¿Tienen idea de cuánto sufría por ello? ¡No! ¡Por que ustedes son señor guapo y señorita sexy! Yo nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad por causa de mi cara ¡Y por eso se que el amor no existe, todo es pura conveniencia!- gritó tan fuerte que hizo eco.

Lucy tragó saliva y entendió todo –"_¿Acaso será lo que pienso? Como nadie le hacía caso se hizo pervertido, desquitó su frustración dando rienda suelta a sus deseos más bajos. Él lo único que quería era una novia que lo quisiera pero su corazón fue roto, por eso no cree en el amor_"-.

-Solo Laxus me dio una mano, por eso yo solo creo en él y no me importa que me corran de la escuela, me voy a hundir junto con él- dijo una vez más y entonces empezó a acercarse amenazadoramente –Pero no me iré con las manos vacías-.

Esa cara de psicópata ¡Ahora si estaba enojado e iba en serio! Loke dio un paso al frente – ¡Lucy, huye! Te compraré tiempo, ya es imposible ganar esto-.

Lucy salió de detrás de él y se colocó a un lado de él –No huiré, soy una hada también-

Bixlow no se detenía, el odio era su motor -Mugrosos niños bonitos, los acabaré-

-¡Lord Bixlow!- llamaron los Bickslows mientras observaban algo detrás de Lucy.

Bixlow se molestó-¿Qué quieren? Que no ven que estoy maldiciendo y amenazando…ay mama mía- terminó diciendo mientras caía de rodillas y dejaba caer la mandíbula.

-¿Uh?- Loke y Lucy se extrañaron con lo sucedido y entonces se dieron la vuelta -¡Virgo!-.

Así es, la chica con complejo de sirvienta hacía su aparición, acababa de llegar y como siempre andaba despreocupada e inexpresiva, como si nada le importara–Hola ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Me quiere castigar señorita Lucy?- preguntó sacando un látigo.

-No puede ser, es idéntica al personaje de la novela de Lord Bixlow- balbuceaba B-1

-La sirvienta- pronuncio B-2

-que le gusta que la castiguen- complementó B-3

-¡Existe!- exclamó B-4

Bixlow estaba llorando a cascadas, a sus ojos Virgo brillaba como el oro, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, su mayor fantasía materializada en un solo punto.

Virgo inclinó la cabeza a un lado -¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? ¿Querrá castigarme?-

-¡Mi diosa!- exclamó el Raijinshu al fin y entonces salió arrastrándose por el suelo hasta ella, ignorando por completo a Lucy y Loke. Se postró a los pies de Virgo y empezó a hacerle un homenaje –Oh mi señora, su servidor está aquí a su disposición para cumplir sus más enfermos deseos sadomasoquistas- el chico volteó atrás y gritó a sus secuaces -¿Qué esperan? ¡Alábenla!- tras la orden los Bickslows empezaron a rendir homenaje.

-Vaya- se limitó a decir Virgo con su voz monótona, sin siquiera exaltarse un poco.

Loke tenía una enorme gota de sudor y una cara de incredulidad –Lucy, esto es demasiado bizarro ¿Puedes creer que para algunos Virgo sea una deidad?-.

Lucy también tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo –Y pensar que la carta del triunfo era la sola presencia de Virgo- la rubia ahora llamó al Raijinshu –Um Bixlow-.

Bixlow aun estando postrado, volteó hacia atrás y renegó -¿Qué quieres? ¡Mira que estoy rindiendo servicio a mi reina, no molestes reina cosplay! ¿Ah quieres las llaves? Pues tenlas y déjame en paz con Virgo-sama- concluyó sacando las llaves del portón y tras lanzárselas agresivamente a la rubia, se acercó a los pies de Virgo, le quitó un zapato y la calceta y entonces le besó el pie con delicadeza. Era obvio que le importaba mas complacer a Virgo que proteger la entrada a la mansión.

-Lucy, quiero vomitar- dijo Loke observando como Bixlow besaba y lamía una y otra vez el pie de Virgo quien cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del acto.

-Yo también estoy perturbada. Mejor entremos a acabar nuestra misión- dijo Lucy, enseguida fue al portón y empezó a abrir el candado.

De la nada, un sujeto llegó a interrumpir cuando estaban a punto de entrar – ¡Esperen! ¿Es esta la residencia de Laxus Dreyar?-.

Lucy observó al hombre, era un empleado de mensajería y se veía cansado, además de que traía cargada una larga caja rectangular.

-Ustedes ven a entrar dentro ¿No es así? ¡Entréguenle esto! Yo no quiero volver a ser atacado por ese maligno ganso negro- dijo el hombre muy asustado obligando a Lucy a que tomara la caja, para entonces salir corriendo desesperado.

-Un encargo ¿Pero qué será?- preguntó Leo acercándose a ver.

Lucy ya estaba abriendo el paquete de una orilla –Esto es un vestido caro, mira que tela purpura más fina- exclamó al ver parte del contenido, entonces al mover la caja, una carta salió de allí, por fortuna la alcanzó a atrapar, entonces en esa carta vio algo que la dejó sorprendida –No puede ser, trae mi nombre…Laxus compró este vestido para mí-

* * *

_**En la entrada este 6:18**_

_Creo en mi camino…_

Erza con ver el rostro de Jellal era capaz de ver la inquietud que le causaba la aparición de esos dos misteriosos hombres –"_Jellal, no te dejaré_"- pensó retomándolo de la mano.

-Lahar- pronunció el Fernandes observando a uno de los dos visitantes, un joven de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, con expresión seria y unos lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual -Doranbalt- dijo a continuación al posar su mirada sobre el otro chico. La diferencia entre aquellos dos era abismal, mientras Doranbalt hacia la mirada a un lado, como si quisiera no estar allí, Lahar le miraba a los ojos retadoramente como si quisiera imponerse.

-Jellal Fernandes. Exijo una explicación de que está pasando aquí- demandó Lahar sin perder su compostura, calmado aunque indignado con lo que se había encontrado.

El peliazul muy apenas estaba asimilando la presencia de sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo cual no encontró que responder. Comprendía que un paso en falso podría ser fatal y echaría a perder la misión por completo.

Doranbalt estaba incomodo con esto, no decir distraído, a veces pensaba "_Jellal-san se va a meter en problemas, Lahar-san es muy estricto_" pero también se quedaba viendo a la pareja y divagaba "_Como quisiera estar como Jellal-san está con Erza-san, si Ultear-san fuera mi novia y tuviera la dicha de tomarla de la mano, sería el hombre más feliz de Magnolia. Es que Ultear-san es tan linda y buena. Que no daría por ella_".

Lahar vio el titubear interno de Jellal, por lo que decidió aclarar primero las dudas de él –Vi a Erza Scarlet manejando tu auto a toda velocidad por las calles. Eso despertó inquietud en nosotros, intentamos seguirlos pero les perdimos de vista. Me sorprende encontrarlos aquí fuera de la mansión Dreyar. Aunque en cierto grado lo entiendo, ya que los problemas de Fairy Tail están ligados a ese alumno Laxus Dreyar-.

-Lahar, esto es ajeno a ti- le dijo Jellal con seriedad.

-¿Y no lo es para ti también? Un miembro del consejo no puede mostrar parcialidad a favor de una escuela- respondió acusándolo indirectamente.

Jellal bajó la mirada. Esto no le agradó a Erza quien ardía de ganas de hacer algo al respecto –"_Dejen de hostigarlo ¿Acaso no son amigos?_"-.

-Jellal, no puedes meterte y arreglar los asuntos de Fairy Tail por tu propia mano, eres del consejo y tus acciones pueden manchar nuestro nombre y credibilidad. Si quieres tomarte tantas libertades, entonces deberías de renunciar a nosotros-.

Doranbalt tragó saliva y se angustió –"_No pueden despedir a Jellal, el es muy trabajador y siempre da todo por encontrar soluciones a los problema, es de lo mejor que tenemos_"-.

-Lahar…- dijo Jellal volviendo a verlo a la cara, mostrándose tenso.

Erza apretó con fuerza la mano de su novio, no quería que renunciara a sus sueños por Fairy Tail-"_No Jellal, no lo hagas, tu amas tu trabajo, te has esforzado mucho por llegar tan lejos"_-.

Jellal dejó de sentirse intimidado y ahora si impuso su pensar, expresándolo con claridad -Lahar, tú dices que no podemos mostrar parcialidad a favor de una escuela ¿Entonces si podemos mostrar parcialidad _en contra_ del instituto Fairy Tail?-.

Lahar frunció el ceño y se molestó -¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-¿Qué estoy insinuando? ¡Tú lo sabes más que nadie!- gritó furioso de solo recordar la hipocresía que recientemente había empezado a dominar al consejo escolar –Lahar, tu eres la mente más brillante del consejo escolar, sería ridículo que aun no lo hubieras visto-.

-No te atrevas- amenazó Lahar clavándole la mirada.

-"_Jellal, Lahar. En serio que quisiera estar en otro lado en este momento_"- se decía Doranbalt a sí mismo, deseando no tener que presenciar una pelea verbal entre quienes más que sus compañeros, eran sus dos mejores amigos.

-Lo diré por qué no tolero la injusticia; ¡El consejo quiere hundir a Fairy Tail!-

El generalmente tranquilo Lahar esta vez sí perdió los estribos -¡Jellal! ¿Estás poniendo en duda las decisiones de Guran Doma? Lo acabas de llamar corrupto ¡Inconcebible!-.

-Yo no creo en Guran Doma- reveló Jellal con firmeza –Yo creo en la justicia, porque eso es lo que debe guiarnos como los responsables de mantener el orden en la educación. No lo entiendo Lahar ¿Desde cuándo centraste toda tu confianza en una sola persona? Tú eres conocido por tu orden, racionalidad, sagacidad y sentido del honor y justicia-.

-Jellal, tus acciones te pueden costar que pierdas tu privilegio. Te estás poniendo en contra del consejo- respondió Lahar cerrando los ojos.

-Jellal- dijo Erza en voz baja, sabiendo que su novio iba a sufrir del despido.

-No retractaré mis palabras y acciones. Mi conciencia está tranquila- dijo Jellal.

Pero Lahar al abrir sus ojos mostró ser una persona muy distinta -Pero aunque te opongas, esta vez admitiré que tienes la razón. Guran Doma ha mostrado ser muy duro con Fairy Tail- dijo frustrado –Hace una semana mandó fondos a Blue Pegasus y Mermaids Heel, pero no quiso mandar un apoyo monetario o académico a Fairy Tail-.

Doranbalt se exaltó tanto que abrió la boca y al fin dio opinión -¿Uh? No puede ser que Guran Doma hiciera algo así-.

-No he cambiado Jellal, mi deseo aun sigue siendo que la justicia se lleve a cabo- admitió Lahar mientras el reflejo de sus lentes cubría sus ojos –Guran Doma me ofreció la oportunidad de que me encargara del instituto Fairy Tail, personalmente me siento capacitado de mejorar la escuela, pero mi meta no es obtener beneficio personal. Jellal, esta vez pasaré por alto tus acciones, tu pareces entender cuál es la mejor solución a lo que está pasando. Solo por hoy dejaré esto en tus manos-.

Los dos miembros del consejo se marcharon sin decir más, aunque Doranbalt echó una última mirada a las manos entrelazadas de Erza y Jellal, convenciéndose en ese momento de que se le confesaría a Ultear en cuanto surgiera un buen momento.

Erza y Jellal tenían el camino libre. El peliazul sonrió y volteó a ver a su amada –Se equivoca, yo no soy quien sabe cuál es la mejor solución. Eres tú, mí Scarlet-.

Erza se enterneció, pero guardaría las palabras y muestras de afecto para otra ocasión mas adecuada -Jellal, esos dos chicos no son malas personas- comentó sobre los del consejo.

-El consejo aun no ha sido corrompido por completo. La influencia de Guran Doma es lo que ha cambiado todo; Michello ya ha caído bajo su influencia, Lahar estuvo a punto de hacerlo y a veces pienso que Ultear también odia a Fairy Tail. Espero un día poder cambiar todo eso- explicó Jellal desanimado.

Erza le dio su apoyo -No te cargues con eso. Si las cosas no salen como deben, en Fairy Tail te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos-

Jellal reveló su pensar sin pensarlas dos veces -No hay nada que me haga más feliz que ayudar a Fairy Tail. Quizás ese día llegue más pronto de lo que imagino-.

-Se gustaaan- exclamó Happy despertando en los brazos de Erza.

-Happy-sensei- se alegraron los dos jóvenes, contentos de que el azulado volviera.

-¿Qué esperan flojos? Hay que entrar a la mansión- les regañó el gato feliz.

Jellal le sonrió a Erza y soltó su mano -Ve Erza, yo esperaré aquí-

-Jellal, gracias por haberme apoyado tanto- le agradeció, entonces se puso a pensar a todos los sacrificios que sus estudiantes habían hecho hasta el momento y se sintió motivada –No fallaré, es hora de acabar con todo de una vez por todas-

Prefecta pelirroja y gato azul entraron por la entrada norte. Dejando al Fernandes solo.

Jellal observó al cielo –Ni me di cuenta de cuando dejó de llover. Parece ser que el sol saldrá una última vez, espero su brillo nos de esperanza-.

Sin embargo, en una zona cubierta por las sombras se escondía una figura, nadie lo había visto a él, pero él si lo había visto todo, en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa sádica y en su mano había un cuchillo –"_Ha quedado solo hombre del consejo escolar_"-

A duras penas se podía contener, su instinto era fuerte y la ansiedad insoportable

_Necesitaba matar…_

Y allí tenía a su víctima, indefensa como una rata y él era el gato. El consejo escolar era el enemigo de su padre ¿Qué problema habría si mataba a ese sujeto?

_Solo uno, un poco de sangre derramada y su sed de matar quedaría satisfecha…_

Sus manos temblaban de la emoción, al fin podría hacerlo de nuevo, nadie se enteraría de que había sido él, no había riesgos, tenía la situación perfecta para hacerlo, para disfrutarlo.

¿Cómo lo haría? Quizás podría apuñalarlo por la espalda, mmh pero sería muy aburrido ¿Qué tal degollarlo? ¡¿Apuñalarle en el corazón? ¡¿ESTRANGULARLO? Oh tantas opciones y solo una oportunidad, era tan difícil saberlo.

Justo cuando ya se había decidido a satisfacer su deseo, la mujer le salió por la espalda y le puso una mano el hombro y con la otra le detuvo de la muñeca –Midnight no lo harás-

Se sintió decepcionado, Angel lo había seguido después de todo –Por favor, solo este, llevo meses sin matar- le suplicó desesperadamente, sintiéndose como si fuera un perro encadenado.

_Encadenado a la locura…_

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de tus tendencias psicópatas ¿No te tomaste tu medicamento hoy verdad? regresemos con tu padre, seguro te está esperando-.

Era cierto, no debía alejarse tanto, eso decepcionaría a su padre y eso era lo que menos quería hacer, su padre era todo ¡Todo! Pero ¿Y matar? No…no ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Su padre, si su padre ¡Su padre! Lo único que debería necesitar era a su padre y las drogas…Pero ¿y matar? Necesitaba matar a alguien, ver sufrimiento, pero eso decepcionaría a su padre ¿No querría decepcionarlo o sí?

-Midnight, por las expresiones faciales que estás haciendo me parece que estás por entrar en otra de tus crisis. Volvamos con los demás, Cobra te dará tus medicamentos y Racer consiguió un nuevo cargamento de heroína para ti solito, además Brain te ha de estar esperando-

Sonaba bien, la droga lo mantendría entretenido y su padre Brain lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Guardó su cuchillo y siguió a su compañera, no sin antes voltear a ver una última vez a ese chico de cabello azul, había tenido suerte que no fuera le media noche; la hora en que sus instintos asesinos se intensificaban mas, ese tal Jellal Fernandes viviría por hoy, pero algún día iría por él, por qué una vez que Midnight elegía su víctima, no descansaba hasta terminar con su vida –"_Nos veremos de nuevo y cuando eso suceda será la última vez que respires, hehehe…ugh, p-padre ¡Tienes que ayudarme!_"-

Y así el mentalmente inestable Midnight de los Oración Seis se esfumó en la oscuridad.

* * *

_**En una calle a unas quince cuadras de la mansión, 6:20 p.m**_

Gajeel estaba muy inquieto, observaba a través de la empapada ventanilla como la lluvia inundaba las calles provocando que la poca gente que había por el lugar se refugiara en sus hogares. Suspiró pesadamente y observó las palmas de sus manos, mismas que estaban cubiertas por sus guantes mitones, entonces la frustración lo consumió y le hizo cerrar los puños con fuerza y maldecir en sus adentros.

Cáncer quien iba manejando la patrulla, lo miró de reojo –Los encontraremos-ebi-.

El de Fairy Tail respondió con un gruñido, como ex pandillero sabía de lo que Erigor era capaz, lo conocía bien y no había duda de que el líder de Eisenwald buscaría venganza; atacaría a los ex element 4, a Fairy Tail y en cuanto se enterara de que Levy es lo más importante para él en la vida, entonces iría tras ella y se le arrebataría para así saciar su sed de venganza. ¡Eso si que no!

Capturar a Erigor era de vital importancia. Más Gajeel no imaginaba cuan urgente era dar con él.

_**No muy lejos, en un callejón húmedo y deshabitado, 6:22 p.m**_

_Yo vivo para ti…_

El leve ruido de su sollozo era lo único que rivalizaba con el sonido de las gotas de agua que caían de los techos mojando el sucio callejón. Juvia Loxar estaba tirada de rodillas completamente asustada, era rodeada por cuatro pandilleros que se reían de ella mientras la observaban entretenidos, como si disfrutaran de su temor y sufrimiento.

Erigor se acercó y la tomó del brazo, entonces la jaló bruscamente obligándola a que se pusiera de pie –No tienes salida, Juvia Loxar de los element four-.

-L-los e-element four ya no existen, e-eso es del pasado- dijo Juvia entre sollozos, tartamudeando de lo aterrada que estaba.

Erigor frunció el ceño y la jaló hacia él acercando sus rostros -¿Qué ya no existen? Aparte de estúpida eres mentirosa ¡¿Me crees idiota? Tu líder me provocó y tu pagaras por ello- le amenazó, pero Juvia se estaba volteando a otro lado, evitando verlo a los ojos, esto lo hizo enojarse tanto que le apretó los cachetes y la hizo que volteara -¡Mírame desgraciada! ¿Ya no quieres hablar? Ya veras, nosotros te vamos a hacer gritar hasta que quedes afónica-

Erigor empujó a Juvia a un lado y ella fue atrapada por Byard, este sonrió perversamente –Juvia ¿Qué tan sexy es tu cuerpo?- le preguntó observándola de abajo hacia arriba, entonces le rasgó la blusa con una mano –Exquisito- dijo viéndole el sostén azul que vestía.

-¡No, déjenme!- gritó Juvia con voz llorosa cubriéndose el pecho con un antebrazo, entonces Byard la empujó hacia Karacka quien la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Despiertas mis malos deseos- dijo el obeso deslizando sus manos por las caderas de la chica y entonces empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella queriendo besarla a la fuerza.

-No, p-por favor, deje de tocar a Juvia, por favor d-dejen a…- dijo la Loxar forcejeando con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas, pero entonces no pudo más e irrumpió en llanto.

Karacka se aburrió y la aventó a Rayule, este la atrapó por la espalda –Llora más, a Erigor-sama le gusta que sus víctimas lloren y supliquen por piedad- le dijo en el oído y entonces acercó su boca a la mejilla derecha de Juvia y lamió descaradamente la lagrima que rodaba por el rostro de la chica.

-¡No! ¡Ya por favor!- gritó Juvia desesperada mientras el pervertido deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de ella con total descaro. El pandillero rió cruelmente y entonces la empujó por la espalda, haciéndola llegar al pecho de Erigor.

-¿Ah lo ves? Gritaste y eso que apenas fue la primera vuelta- le dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre el mentón de Juvia haciendo que lo viera a la cara, el psicópata se deleitó al ver sus lágrimas y su miedo, entonces la lanzó bruscamente contra el suelo, la pobre chica cayó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos y entonces empezó a llorar desconsoladamente cayendo en una crisis nerviosa. Erigor se frotó las manos y exclamó – ¡Chicos ha llegado el momento de declararle la guerra a los element four!-

-Cuando Gajeel y los element four se enteren de cómo te ultrajamos se van a poner furiosos. La guerra será dura, pero valdrá la pena porque hoy vamos a divertirnos a lo grande contigo- le dijo Byard a la pobre de Juvia que no paraba de llorar.

-No por favor, por favor no…no, no, no lo hagan, no…por favor- empezó a repetir Juvia en voz baja y con dificultad, esto debido a que sus labios temblaban.

-Yo quiero estrenarla, voy primero- decidió Erigor relamiéndose los labios al verla, entonces ordenó –Chicos, sujétenla para mí-.

Los tres empezaron a acercarse amenazadoramente a la chica viéndola con lascivia, eran monstruos insensibles y sin la más mínima moralidad. Ella intentaba gritar pero su garganta estaba cerrada, era su final, la iban a abusar de la peor manera posible despojándola de su dignidad, la dejarían marcada con un trauma que la atormentaría por toda su vida.

-_Nunca había estado mas enojado en toda mi vida_- se expresó una grave voz llena de coraje que procedía de detrás de ellos.

Erigor ya se imaginaba quien era el visitante –Gajeel, así que has venido-.

-Jefe, ese… ¡Ese no es Gajeel!- exclamó Karacka señalando al hombre.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Erigor y al fin se dio la vuelta, observando al chico, mismo al que logró reconocer, ya se habían visto hace poco en el convivio de Laxus y habían estado al punto de pelear entre sí –Tú eres el idiota de la otra vez- le comentó con rencor.

Gray Fullbuster estaba de pie, no traía puesta la camisa, por lo que mostraba su musculatura, una sombra cubría su rostro imprimiéndole un aura de misterio, su respiración era tan acelerada que era audible a los pandilleros y su misma postura denotaba una tensión y una furia que a duras penas lograba contener. En su mano derecha sujetaba el paraguas de Juvia, objeto que había encontrado tirado y que lo había movido a buscar a la chica –Desgraciados, aléjense de ella- tras decir las palabras, alzó el rostro mostrando unos ojos que ardían, una mirada aun más aterradora que la de Erigor, la más asesina que los de Eisenwald habían visto en su vida como delincuentes. Tanto les impactó que se hicieron hacia atrás y Karacka incluso se tropezó y cayó de espaldas, revelando así a la vista de Gray a la chica que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios, esto lo provocó aun mas –Ustedes pusieron sus manos sobre Juvia ¡Sobre mi Juvia! No los puedo perdonar ¡Malditos ****, hijos de ****!- gritó enrabiado, consumido por la ira como nunca antes en su vida.

-Gray- pronunció Juvia mientras sus ojos vidriosos se posaban sobre el chico.

-Jefe, ya vámonos, este tipo está loco y seguro que nos matará a sangre fría- sugirió el asustadizo Karacka, empezando a atemorizarse mucho con el enfadado Gray.

Erigor no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo –No, es solo un exhibicionista. Nosotros somos cuatro y estamos armados ¡A él!- ordenó señalando al Fullbuster con el dedo índice.

Los rufianes dudaron un poco, pero al final agarraron confianza y sacaron sus armas de entre sus ropas, Byard se armó con una cadena, Karacka con un bat de beisbol y Rayule con unas nudilleras de metal. Entonces se le dejaron ir.

Gray observó a Juvia quien le miraba con sus ojos que estaban enrojecidos por las lagrimas, la angustia por la que ella estaba pasando lo hizo sentir terrible, se sentía responsable.

-Hey bobo, fíjate donde miras- le gritó Karacka saltando listo para darle un batazo.

-Perdóname por esto Juvia- dijo observando el paraguas rosado y con corazones que pertenecía a la peliazul, entonces interceptó a Karacka parándolo el seco tras golpearlo con el paraguas en la cara, por lo que el objeto terminó destrozado por completo.

-Ackh- Karacka terminó en el suelo inconsciente y con unos cuantos dientes menos.

Byard y Rayule se hicieron para atrás, Erigor no se dejó intimidar –Interesante. Vamos cabron*s, aun son dos contra uno, tras él-.

Los delincuentes cargaron a con Gray, Rayule empezó a tirarle puñetazos, pero Gray lo empezó a esquivar, así duraron uno segundos hasta que el pandillero vio una oportunidad y le quiso dar en la cara, Gray detuvo su puño con la palma de su mano, misma que empezó a sangrar por motivo de las nudilleras.

-Jeje, te duele ¿No es así?- le presumió Rayule, pero entonces el Fullbuster empezó a apretar el puño haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor.

-No tendré piedad- aseguró el Fullbuster derribando a Rayule con un potente puñetazo que reflejaba su incontrolable furia.

-Ni nosotros tendremos misericordia por ti- respondió Byard tirándole con las cadenas, Gray se cubrió con el antebrazo, pero esto solo provocó que la cadena se le enredara –Te tengo- exclamó Byard jalando las cadenas para atraer a Gray y plantarle un rodillazo en el estomago, provocando que el Fullbuster se encorvara y Juvia gritara preocupada.

Gray recuperó la postura y soltó un gritó potentemente para reanimarse-¡Ah!- acto seguido golpeó en el mentón en Byard aturdiéndolo. Entonces hizo el puño hacia atrás preparándose para rematarlo con un derechazo.

-Aun estoy aquí- exclamó Rayule apareciendo detrás de Gray y entonces le dio un batazo en la espalda que lo hizo gritar y caer boca abajo en el suelo.

-Jajaja ¿No que muy fuerte?- se burló Erigor del chico que estaba en el suelo adolorido –Chicos, ya saben que hacer- le dijo a sus dos hombres quienes sonrieron sádicamente y se acercaron a Gray.

-¡Gray, váyase, lo van a matar!- le pidió Juvia, sintiendo incluso más temor por el bienestar del chico al que una vez amó, que su propia integridad moral.

Gray abrió los ojos y la observó –Pero si Juvia, tú eres ¡Gah!- gritó al recibir un cadenazo en la espalda que le dolió mucho y le dejó una marca.

-Déjate de estupideces- le gritó Byard y entonces le empezó a dar de patadas en el costado, aprovechando que estaba tirado. Rayule se le unió y empezó a agarrarlo a batazos.

-Ya déjenlo ¡Déjenlo por favor, lo van a matar! ¡Basta!- empezó a gritar Juvia como no lo había hecho en todo el día, con cada golpe que le daban a Gray sentía que su corazón era estrujado.

Después de medio minuto Byard y Rayule se cansaron de repartir golpes y observaron con desprecio a su maltrecha y sangrante victima -¿Pensaste que podrías con todos nosotros?-.

Gray estaba tirado boca abajo, inmóvil, parecía estar acabado, pero no fue así ya que aun sacó fuerzas para hablar en voz baja –Ustedes tocaron a Juvia-.

-¿Preguntas qué si la tocamos? Jaja, díselo a mi lengua, su piel sabe deliciosa- rió Rayule.

-Y la vamos a tocar más, no puedo esperar a manosearla en cada rincón de su cuerpo, que digo cuerpo ¡cuerpazo!- le dijo Byard observando con una mirada perversa a Juvia quien se cubría el rostro y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Malditos- dijo Gray formando puños, sintiendo como el coraje le daba unas fuerzas extras para ponerse de pie-¡Los odio!- les gritó pero entonces empezó a toser.

-Mira, ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto ¡Hasta nunca!- le gritó Rayule dándole con el bat en el pecho, mas esta vez el Fullbuster absorbió el golpe y se rehusó a caer -¿Cómo?-

Gray puso sus ojos negros en los pandilleros –Los acabaré- les dijo con voz fría y entonces le arrebató el bat a Rayule y lo atacó dándole un batazo en la mera cara que le dejó KO.

-Eres un monstruo ¿De dónde sacas fuerzas?- preguntó Byard aterrado y entonces empezó a tirarle con la cadena, algunas veces Gray cubría, pero otras veces recibía latigazos, pero todo lo aguantaba, no daba ni un paso atrás -¡Qué demonios eres!- exclamó frustrado.

-Un hombre enamorado- respondió Gray y entonces contraatacó y le rompió el bat en el pecho al último de los hombres de Erigor, rompiéndole unas costillas, acabándolo al instante. El de Fairy Tail se quedó parado e inmóvil, entonces miró a su dama -Juvia-.

Juvia quien se había rehusado a seguir viendo la pelea, dejó de cubrirse el rostro y llorar. Entonces contempló al victorioso joven, él estaba muy golpeado y herido, incluso tenia raspones y sangre en el labio inferior, pero a pesar de su estado, en su mirada se veía una voluntad inquebrantable -¿Gray?-.

-Tú eres mi ilusión, el agua que descongeló mi frio corazón. No te puedo dejar de querer, solo me importas tú, no me importa lo que tenga que arriesgar, te amo tanto- le dijo con sinceridad y una dulzura que contrastaba con su decaído aspecto físico.

-¿Incluso tu vida?- preguntó Erigor saliendo a espaldas de Gray ¡Lo habían perdido de vista! Tanto Juvia como Gray lo habían olvidado y este había aprovechado para esconderse y esperar este momento…para apuñalar a Gray por la espalda.

Gray sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo que se mezcló con el punzante dolor de tener una navaja clavada en el costado, su visión se empezó a volver borrosa -Juvia- balbuceó alzando el brazo como si quisiera alcanzarla y entonces su cuerpo se rindió.

Juvia dejó salir un alarido; un grito desafinado y desgarrador. No pudo más y perdió la fuerza que la sostenía, había perdido a Gray y le dolía a un grado insoportable.

Erigor observaba insensiblemente la escena mientras limpiaba su navaja con un pañuelo. No sentía la más mínima compasión, de hecho la adrenalina de quitar una vida era algo que le causaba satisfacción, desde la otra vez que había asesinado a un comerciante se había quedado con las ganas y ahora al fin lo hacía de nuevo. Ahora bien, ver a Juvia destrozada llorando de esa manera lo hizo emocionarse –Juvia Loxar, tu novio ha causado daño a mi pandilla, así que ahora tú pagarás por sus errores y los de Gajeel-le dijo tras acercársele. Juvia no reaccionaba, estaba perdida en su mundo de sufrimiento. Erigor la agarró del cabello –Y lo harás con tu cuerpo una y otra vez- le dijo el pandillero empezando a arrastrarla de los cabellos mientras ella se quejaba y veía el cuerpo inmóvil de Gray. Empezó a observar a los lados, buscando un lugar para cometer su gran maldad.

Una mano se posó en hombro del peligris haciéndolo palidecer – ¿Uh? K-Kageyama ¿A-ahora qué?- preguntó engañándose a sí mismo, cuando sabía exactamente quién era.

Gray estaba atrás de él, respirando entrecortadamente, con la postura caída pero con una determinación moviéndolo –Si, hasta mi vida- respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho Erigor hace unos instantes -¡Por ella doy mi alma!- recalcó en un grito dándole la vuelta a Erigor para darle un gancho al hígado.

Erigor escupió saliva al recibir el trancazo y se encorvó –Deberías de estar muerto-

-No hasta que mi muñequita blanca este a salvo- Gray le dio una patada en el mentón que obligó al cruel pandillero a alzar la postura, entonces lo empezó a rafaguear a puñetazos, hasta que en un momento dado, Erigor pudo dar un solo contraataque, le tiró con la navaja y clavándosela en el tórax deteniendo las agresiones del pelinegro.

-¡Ya! No arriesgue tanto su vida por mí, Gray-sama- gritó Juvia sintiéndose mareada por tanta tensión.

Gray ni siquiera estaba viendo a Erigor, sus ojos cansados a punto de llorar estaban puestos en Juvia –Extrañaba que me llamaras así, nunca creí que una palabra pudiera ser capaz de hacerme llorar- le dijo a la Loxar, contento de que le llamara "Gray-sama" como en los momentos más felices que había vivido junto a ella

-¡Vamos ya muérete de una vez!- le dijo el frustrado a Gray, clavándole aun más la navaja, esperando a que el chico cayera al suelo para no levantarse jamás.

Gray la agarró de la muñeca, deteniendo el avance del arma –Nunca le quité valor a mi vida- le dijo con voz grave y entonces sacó de sus últimas fuerzas y le torció la muñeca a Erigor rompiéndole el hueso, el pandillero gritó desgarrador, pero su alarido se interrumpió cuando Gray lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó –Mi vida es para asegurar el futuro de Juvia-.

-No, por favor- suplicó el cobarde peligris, indefenso ante el Fullbuster.

-Cuantas veces les suplicó Juvia que dejaran de tocarla ¡¿Eh? No hay perdón para ti- le gritó Gray y entonces lo estrelló contra el suelo, Erigor recibió el impacto en la mera cara fracturándose la nariz y la mandíbula, por lo que no pudo volver a levantarse. El gran líder perdió ante simple pero imparable estudiante de Fairy Tail, el cual debido al amor que sentía por cierta joven de cabellos azules desafió los límites de su cuerpo para rescatarla.

Juvia estaba muda, sus ojos ya no eran capaces de producir más lágrimas. Observó boquiabierta como Gray caía de espaldas al mojado suelo, cediendo a sus heridas tan horribles que ya habrían acabado con la vida de más de uno. Ella se quedó incapaz de reaccionar como por diez segundos hasta que al fin se acercó rápidamente y se tiró de rodillas a un lado de él y empezó a verlo moviendo sus ojos de acá para allá sin saber que hacer, entonces vio la navaja que tenía clavada en el área del bazo –Gray-sama ¡Oh dios, Gray-sama!- exclamó y entonces le retiró el arma punzocortante, la Loxar aventó la navaja a un lado y al ver la sangre le cubrió la herida con una mano –¡No se me muera!- le dijo asustada viéndolo a la cara, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados. No obstante, la Loxar sintió como una mano se posaba sobre la mano con la que ella cubría la herida.

Gray abrió un poco los ojos y habló débilmente –Me duele verte llorar, una vez más-.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Gray apretó su mano con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Por ti todo vale la pena, tu eres todo- dijo una vez más con tal convicción que Juvia llegó a sentirse convencida hasta el fondo de su corazón de que el la amaba de verdad.

-Juvia lamenta haberle dicho que usted era como los demás. Juvia se equivocó-se disculpó ella evitando verlo a los ojos.

Gray pasó su mano libre por la mejilla de Juvia –No Juvia, yo soy el que debe de lamentarlo, hice las cosas mal, quise acelerar todo, la desesperación me volvió errático. Pero al fin comprendo lo que es tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de quien más quiero-.

-Gray-sama yo-

-No digas nada, no te apresures a nada, esta vez que sea como tú quieres…con tiempo- le dijo Gray con voz aun más débil y entonces su mano cayó al suelo –Juvia, gracias- suspiró una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

Juvia sintió como la presión de la mano de Gray sobre la de ella desaparecía. Un desconsuelo indescriptible se apoderó de su ser y cuando alzó su mano y observó como la palma estaba llena de sangre empezó a temblar y balbucear –No, no se me vaya…Juvia…Juvia lo perdona, Juvia lo quiere… ¡No me deje Gray-sama!-

**_Afuera del callejón _**

Gajeel y Cancer corrían por la calle, buscando desesperados a Erigor – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se metió ese malnacido?-renegaba el Redfox, cuando a sus oídos llegó un sonido como de un sollozo –Oficial ¿Escuchó eso?-.

Cancer volteó a verlo y asintió, los dos pusieron su mirada en el callejón y salieron corriendo para ver que había pasado y entraron al callejón –Mire Gajeel-san, esos son los pandilleros de Erigor-.

-Alguien los noqueó. Un momento ¿No es esa Juvia?- se preguntó al ver una chica llorando sobre el pecho de alguien caído -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Juvia?-.

-Gray-sama- pronuncio entre su lloriqueo, sin siquiera ver a Gazille.

-Es el desnudín ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- preguntó el Redfox todo confundido, entonces Juvia se hizo a un lado y pudo verlo – ¡Ching***s, está herido!-.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a urgencias de inmediato-ebi- dijo Cáncer al acercarse a ver lo que pasaba –señorita, acompáñenos- le dijo a Juvia.

-Se va a morir, se va a morir, se va a morir- repetía la Loxar que estaba en una crisis nerviosa mientras Cancer la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la cubría con su chaqueta.

-Esos desgraciados-maldijo Gajeel observando a los pandilleros, entonces cargó a Gray.

-Gajeel-san, llamaré al oficial Danny para que se los lleve, nosotros tenemos que llevar a estos dos al hospital. La chica está en crisis y parece haber sido víctima de abuso sexual y ese joven incluso puede morir si no se atiende, apresurémonos Gajeel-san- dijo provocando que Juvia estallara en lagrimas.

Gajeel se sintió culpable, si esos desgraciados le habían hecho algo repugnante a Juvia, la culpa lo atormentaría para siempre y si Gray llegaba a morir no podría ver a nadie del instituto a la cara. Los dos abandonaron el callejón y se dirigieron a buscar la patrulla, por desgracia la habían estacionado lejos, el tiempo era vital y avanzaban lentamente. Por fortuna un auto lujoso derrapó y se apostó a media calle llamando la atención.

-¿Necesitan transporte?- preguntó la conductora Levi, quien incluso ya hasta traía unos lentes oscuros, disfrutando de la experiencia de manejar el esplendoroso auto de Jellal.

Gajeel se quedó boquiabierto por unos instantes, ver a su chaparra en ese súper-auto era algo que desafiaba su propia imaginación –Chiquilla, eres…wow-.

-En ese auto llegaremos más rápido al hospital, vamos Gajeel-san- comentó Cancer abrazando fuertemente a Juvia, quien lloraba en la camisa del oficial.

-¿Qué pasó? Ah entiendo, no es momento de preguntas, suban y vámonos al hospital- les dijo Levi pisando el acelerador mientras el auto estaba aun en neutral, calentando los potentes motores. Había una vida en juego y se envalentonaría como nunca.

* * *

_**Entrada norte, 6:15 p.m**_

_Siempre hay una oportunidad de elegir…_

Lisanna ni siquiera sentía el dolor de la cortada que tenía en la palma de una de sus manos, estaba impactada por lo que acababa de suceder; había sido agredida por el joven que en tanto aprecio tenía su hermana mayor.

Hace unos segundos atrás, la muchacha había tratado de motivar al chico de largo cabello verde a dejar su camino de sufrimiento y rendirse ante el amor que tenía por Mirajane, desde su punto de vista, había concluido que el chico aceptaría sus sentimientos y dejaría de causarse tanta pena y obedecer las irracionales ordenes de Laxus. Pero Fried nunca ha sido alguien fácil de comprender, sus motivos iban más allá de la comprensión de la menor de los Strauss, quien había cometido un error fatal, la falta mayor en el protocolo del espadachín; romper las reglas. El resultado no se había hecho esperar, ahora tenía la punta de la espada de Fried apuntándole amenazadoramente.

-Lisanna intentaste explotar mis sentimientos para con la directora Mirajane para conseguir tu objetivo. Aún cuando en dos ocasiones advertí que no toleraría las trampas, tú lo hiciste-.

La joven se sintió intimidada con la cara inexpresiva del joven, se veía tan sombrío ¡Pero si hace menos de un minuto él había mostrado un tan lado humano! Pareciera que había enterrado todos esos sentimientos volviéndose despiadado. Ella ya había visto lo que le había hecho a Elfman cuando rompió las reglas y no negaría que temía por su integridad propia –Lo siento, yo me equivoqué-.

-Todo el que hace trampa merece castigo- dijo con dureza apuntándole con la espada a la cara, la jovencita automáticamente reaccionó acurrucando su cuerpo y cubriéndose el rostro, Fried podía escuchar su respirar acelerado, estaba indefensa y temerosa, lo cual no era de su agrado –"_No quiero hacer esto, pero las reglas son las reglas_"- se dijo a sí mismo, pero aun así se sintió incapaz de mover un solo musculo–"_Laxus confía en mí y hoy es el día en que saldaré mi deuda con él, tengo que actuar_"- su mano empezó a hacer titubear a su espada, se encontraba en una encrucijada mental, era el momento en que sellaría su futuro, en cinco segundos su destino quedaría decidido de una vez por todas y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

_5… ¿Eres Fried el indeciso?_

_4…No Laxus, no lo soy_

_3… ¿Qué eres entonces?_

_2…Creo que nunca lo he sabido realmente_

_1…Eres Fried el oscuro, si no lo aceptas entonces tus emociones te controlan… eres débil _

_0…_

-¡Fried! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Fried se quedó pasmado y todo lo que estaba en su mente se desvaneció, su ritmo cardiaco cambió y la mano con la que sujetaba su rapier perdió fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo Lisanna abrió los ojos y dejó de cubrirse el rostro, la esperanza regresó al escuchar esa voz imposible de confundir.

Mirajane Strauss estaba en la calle, a unos diez metros de los dos jóvenes en conflicto. Su siempre alegre expresión facial no estaba presente, su radiante mirada ahora era la de una fiera desafiante, sus generalmente alegres cejas estaban fruncidas y qué decir de su marca distintiva, aquella sonrisa que cautivaba a propios y extraños, hoy estaba ausente.

-Fried, aleja esa espada de mi hermana- dijo Mira casi a modo de orden, mientras empezaba a acercarse más y más a los dos presentes.

Fried no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; su cara, su manera de caminar, todo su ser indicaba una sola emoción, una de las consideradas más fuertes y peligrosas; el enojo. La albina estaba tremendamente indignada y él lo podía ver y eso la hacía ver tan diferente al punto de que él decía -"_Esa no es Mirajane_"- sin duda que el enfado era una emoción capaz de transformar a una persona y ya lo había visto en Laxus ¿Pero ver a Mirajane ceder tanto frente a esa emoción negativa? Era tan difícil creérselo que sencillamente no lograba reconocerla como aquella dulce chica que le cambió la vida para siempre

–Deja de apuntarle a Lisanna con esa arma, ahora mismo-.

La mano de Fried temblaba, no tanto como su ser interior; la batalla principal entre sus voluntades, esa misma que llevaba días haciéndolo trizas estaba en su máxima intensidad; el deber contra las emociones, cualquiera podía ganar, lo único que estaba asegurado es que a partir de hoy ya nada sería igual, fuera para bien o fuera para mal.

Mirajane ya estaba a solo dos metros del Raijinshu -Fried, ahora-

Fried observó su rapier Francesa "precisa, directa y nunca duda" era la descripción del arma y desde ayer la portaba en señal de lealtad a Laxus, rendir el arma correspondería a fallar a la confianza de Laxus una vez más –"_Ni a Fairy Tail ni a ti Laxus, creo que ya no tengo lugar adonde pertenecer_"- razonó al ver su situación -"_Aun cuando no hay mas futuro para mí yo_"- pensó cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara al cielo, dejando que las gotas de lluvia resbalaran –"_Yo no puedo con ella"-_

La fría espada de Fried caía al mojado suelo, ensuciándose con el poco barro que se había acumulado en el concreto. No confrontaría a Mirajane aunque eso significara debilidad y fuera una deshonra a sus reglas, porque solo ella era mayor a todo lo demás.

- ¡Mira-nee!- Lisanna se levantó olvidando el dolor de sus heridas y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana mayor, tan contenta que empezó a llorarle en el hombro.

-Tranquila, no llores, alguien tan alegre como tú no debería llorar- Mirajane le correspondió con un abrazo casi maternal, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras observaba sus alrededores viendo a Jet, Droy, Alzack y Bisca inconscientes.

Fried se percató de que la mayor de los Strauss observaba en muchas direcciones, pero se negaba a verlo a él, era obvio y natural que estuviera molesta con él, no era la primera vez que ella se enojaba con él, en su mente aun estaba fresco el recuerdo de aquella vez en que la hizo enojarse tanto que lo corrió de su oficina, esa ocasión el se mostró inafectado por su actitud, pero hoy era tan difícil de aceptarlo, ahora que sentía todo era tan distinto.

-Lisanna, no debieron de haber hecho las cosas así ¿Dónde está Elfman?-

-Fried lo ahuyentó, intentó herirlo y por poco yo también corro la misma suerte, ambos rompimos las reglas del juego y casi nos cuesta caro-.

Mira apretó los puños con coraje y entonces separó a Lisanna para ponerle las manos en las mejillas -No vuelvas a hacer cosas imprudentes, Elfman y yo te queremos tanto que no soportaríamos perderte de nuevo- le pidió casi queriendo llorar.

Lisanna se esforzó por sonreír -Mira-nee, no te perturbes, mírame estoy bien-

Mirajane la soltó y se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo –Lo siento, es que estoy tan sentimental…y decepcionada- finalizó posando sus ojos azules en Fried entonces se acercó a confrontar a Fried muy directamente -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Emociones negativas tomaron por sorpresa a Fried, de un momento a otro el desconsuelo, la decepción consigo mismo, la culpa y una sensación de derrota se apoderaron de él-"_Es tarde para mí, no hay perdón, lo inevitable ha ocurrido, Mirajane al fin ha visto mi oscuridad. Es duro pero es lo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano_"- se dijo a sí mismo y entonces se atrevió a dar respuesta –Directora Mirajane, esto es lo que soy, le advertí que yo no era lo que usted creía, no puedo ser lo que usted espera de mí-

Los labios de Fried se disponían a seguir en movimiento, cuando una bofetada en la mejilla derecha lo interrumpió, Mirajane estaba enojada y triste a la vez, apretaba los labios, estaba un poco roja y tenía un par de lagrimitas en los lados de sus ojos -¡Lastimaste a mi hermano Elfman!- le reclamó con resentimiento.

-Mirajane, nuestros caminos son diametralmente opuestos, nuestras convicciones distan al punto de que nuestra amistad no puede ser más, es el único destino que hay para nosotros-

Mira nuevamente le dio una cachetada esta vez en la otra mejilla y le hizo saber por qué lo había hecho – ¡Hiciste llorar a mi hermana Lisanna!-.

Fried comprendió que cada bofetada representaba el desquite de la directora por cada uno de sus hermanos, o al menos eso creyó hasta que recibió una tercera bofetada aun más fuerte que las anteriores ¿Qué representaba? ¿Acaso era por los demás hombres y mujeres caídos? La respuesta fue tan impredecible que lo dejó helado.

-Y esto es por decir cosas tan horribles…me lástima que digas que todo lo nuestro tenga que desaparecer ¿Qué no entiendes cuanto vales para mí?- le decía sumamente afectada y entristecida la albina. Ese último bofetón iba por ella, era un reclamo de sus sentimientos que presentaba por el esgrimista de Fairy.

-¿Q-que?- se preguntó Fried atónito, ni siquiera se esperaba la mínima consideración después de lo que había hecho y esa maravillosa hada le recalcaba su aprecio.

La guerra emocional aun no terminaba, de hecho entraba en su apogeo.

Mirajane notó que su hermana aun seguía presente –Lisanna, ve y busca a Elfman, yo me encargo de esto-

Lisanna al percibir la determinación de su hermana, asintió con confianza y se retiró, dejando solos al Raijinshu y a su hermana la directora.

Un silencio ocupó la zona que apenas hace unos diez minutos se había llenado de escándalo. Mirajane tenía una expresión tan neutral que hasta el analítico Fried no era capaz de descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza de esa agradable mujer que el ahora reconocía como su "Julieta". No quiso contemplarla más, se agachó y recogió las llaves y enseguida tomó su espada y la guardó en su embalaje, se reacomodó unos mechones que estaban sobre su cara e inhaló aire llenando sus pulmones y tras exhalar lentamente, se expresó con resignación –Mirajane, usted también me importa mucho, por eso tiene que retirarse, luz y oscuridad no pueden desarrollarse juntos- le dijo muy frio e inexpresivo, dándole la espalda. Le incomodaba hacerlo, portarse de esa manera, pero no podía ofrecer lo que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, ella la directora y él un rebelde ¿Cómo podrían estar juntos? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle alguien como él?

-¿Por qué me estás hablando otra vez de "usted"? ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje?- le preguntó ella, para darse la respuesta de inmediato –Es por Laxus, tú quieres protegerme de él y por eso haces esto-.

Aguardó cinco segundos antes de responder –Hoy el destino ha planteado un escenario, no hay vuelta atrás, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, usted enriqueció mi existencia-.

Mirajane le alzó la voz-¡Suficiente Fried! Tú te estás encerrando de nuevo ¿Qué habíamos concluido sobre los sentimientos? Hay que disfrutarlos, pero también enfrentarlos. Deja de decirme "usted", deja de poner el destino en medio, eso no existe, el futuro está en nuestras manos-.

¿Para qué intentar creer en vanas esperanzas? Los pasos estaban dados, había enfrentado y lastimado físicamente a seis Faeries. Peor aún, había sido en parte culpable de que una relación no hubiera podido arreglarse al arruinar la última esperanza para Gray de obtener el perdón de Juvia y ahora ella estaba destrozada, al punto de que le había rogado a él que le dijera como no tener sentimientos. Había ido demasiado lejos, no merecía otro camino, desde el momento en que había portado su rapier, jurando así proteger a Laxus, su futuro había quedado resuelto y cargaría las consecuencias, muchas de ellas duras, como el no pertenecer a Fairy Tail, el estar solo, pero de entre todas, perder a Mirajane sería la más insoportable de todas –"_Aun así no me arrepiento de sentir, porque al sentir llegue a amarte Mirajane_"-

-Fried-

-Mirajane, el futuro está en sus manos, no en las mías. Aproveche su libertad y sé lo que quiera ser, porque usted es una persona que sabe muy bien quien es realmente, en su corazón no hay duda ni cadenas- le dijo Fried aun sin verla –Váyase y se feliz, lejos de mí, yo no soy lo que usted piensa- se expresó resignando, evitando llamarla de "tú", aun cuando eso ya le requería un esfuerzo.

-Fried, no pongas una pared en medio de nosotros dos, no te culpes por Laxus, el tomó una elección y tu puedes tomar la tuya ¡Eres libre!- insistió enérgicamente.

-No se trata solo de Laxus- afirmó al recordar sus propias acciones -Ahora bien, yo se que ustedes van a ganar esto, comprendo que a Laxus y a los Raijinshu nos espera un duro castigo, la justicia sin duda prevalecerá- admitió y entonces por una última ocasión le habló de esa manera que a ella le agradaba, sin dirigirse a ella por "usted" -Aléjate de mí, no hay más en mí de lo que ves, el futuro te pertenece a ti y debes usarlo de la mejor manera-

-En ese caso, yo usaré mi libertad para decidir mi futuro- dijo Mirajane para luego agregar –Y elijo que ese futuro sea contigo a mi lado, sin importar que Laxus este de por medio, sin importar lo que digan los demás y sin importarme en lo más mínimo lo que crees que eres, porque te conozco y no eres lo que piensas ¿Y el destino del que tanto hablas? Pues lo desafiaré me cueste lo que me cueste, porque tú lo vales-.

La supuesta calma de Fried se derrumbó, las dos fuerzas en su corazón reanudaron el combate, haciéndolo garras más y más, apenas y podía controlarlo. Se dio la vuelta y exclamó intensamente -Mirajane, por favor no lo haga, conmigo no le irá bien, he hecho cosas que ni se imagina, simplemente no hay manera de que sea lo que esperas-.

Mirajane sonrió ¡Con esa sonrisa que maravillaba a Fried! Con voz reconfortante soltó las palabras que dieron directo al corazón del Justine –No… tu ya eres lo que espero; un chico que aunque sufre por causa de sus acciones, en lo más profundo de su ser, es una de las personas más nobles que puede haber y el único que puede…- pausó dejando la última frase a la duda.

Fried ya la tenía enfrente, sonriéndole, dándole animo ¿Pero cómo era posible que lo considerara tanto? A él, alguien que había cometido tantos errores, tan inestable, débil y vulnerable por dentro, alguien que andaba en mal camino y que apenas y aprendía a enfrentar sus emociones. . Eso iba más allá de la razón y para él solo había una cosa que era capaz de superar todo y explicar hasta lo más difícil de comprender: el amor.

-No te culpes ni te juzgues tanto. En el instituto hay personas que te valoran y entre ellas está una que te quiere mucho y que jamás dejará de creer en ti- le aseguró Mirajane dándole un conmovedor abrazo –Nunca te abandonará, su nombre es Mirajane Strauss y te quiere en una forma distinta, como a nadie en el mundo-.

Fried estaba que iba a estallar, no podía contenerse, toda una gama de emociones mezcladas aprovechaban su momento de vulnerabilidad para atacarlo, la guerra de voluntades se tornaba impredecible. Era demasiado para él, tanto que unas ansias se presentaron en sus ojos, mismas que sentía cuando leía Romeo y Julieta; las ganas incontenibles de llorar -¿Por qué Mirajane? ¿Por qué me has ayudado tanto, aun cuando soy lo que soy?-

-El amor es tan fuerte que domina a todas las demás emociones, supera los límites de lo imposible. Yo me enamoré de un chico algo desorientado y extravagante, pero que al fin y al cabo es una buena persona, un respetuoso estudiante de tercer grado que por primera vez me hizo sentir un verdadero amor romántico. Fried, no solo yo desperté emociones en ti, tú lo hiciste en mí, solo por ti he sentido algo tan intenso-.

¡Explosión! Demasiada bondad, una fuerza más grande que sus reglas, el amor de Mirajane era el catalizador que hacía reaccionar sus sentidos. Adiós protocolo, bienvenido Fried Justine. Hoy a las 6.21 de la tarde sucedía algo sin precedentes; Fried lloraba por primera vez en más de cinco años y su corazón se abría por completo, destrozando aquellas cadenas que le impedían expresar su verdadero pensar y sentir –Mirajane, yo no quería hacer esto, nunca quise dañar a los demás ¡Lamento tanto haberlo hecho!- confesó cubriéndose la cara con una mano, incomodo, incluso avergonzado con llorar.

-Fried, tu…estás llorando-

-Soy débil-

Mira soltó una leve risilla –No, al contrario, estás demostrando madurez, llorar es la prueba de que tienes fuertes sentimientos y que no eres oscuro. Además si te sientes vulnerable ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo estas siendo ante mí, quien te ama tanto- le consoló abrazándolo de nuevo y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de él.

Fried quedó fuera de sí, una gama de sensaciones empezó a fluir libremente dentro de sí y entonces se sintió libre, algo así como si despertara de un largo sueño y tuviera un nuevo futuro…nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan vivo. La frustración de sentirse vulnerable desapareció por que ante Mira no había un solo motivo para temer estar indefenso, ella era bondad pura y alguien a quien se le puede confiar todo, incluso su existencia –Yo…no sé qué decir-

Mirajane si estaba segura de sus palabras–Te admiro, cargaste con mucho peso. Pero a partir de hoy yo te ayudaré, no dejaré que te pase nada, cuidaré de tus emociones-.

La culpa y el miedo cesaron, sus lágrimas no fueron mas, Mirajane lo había sanado, no había palabras para explicarlo, aun cuando su seriedad no lo mostrara, estaba desbordando en felicidad. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella correspondiéndole al abrazo, toda su voluntad de proteger a Laxus se fue, ahora estaba con su futuro, su nueva razón de ser, pero su lealtad no estaba muerta y aun le pesaban las acciones de su mejor amigo –Yo creí que Laxus se recompondría-.

-No te culpes, a veces se intenta y no se puede, quizás tienes que dejar que Laxus se enfrente a las consecuencias y aprenda la lección, es lo mejor para él- le dijo ella, pero al ver que el joven bajaba un poco la mirada, decidió no dejar que se arruinara el momento y se animó a hacer lo que desde hace mucho tiempo habían deseado los dos –Fried, yo recuerdo que tú querías saber que se sentía besarme ¿No?- le cuestionó.

-"_Lo recuerdo, con ello quería confirmar lo que sentía por Mirajane_"- razonó el Justine, pero antes de poder dar respuesta, Mira se le abalanzó y le robó un beso.

Por fin sus labios se unían en un profundo beso y con ello compartían sus sentimientos mutuos, probando el amor, cumpliendo ese deseo que tanto confundía a Fried, en ese acto sus emociones negativas se esfumaron y su ser se fundió en el amor de Mirajane, amor puro.

Se separaron, y los dos se quedaron mirándose los ojos, aun estando abrazados. Esta vez Fried supo lo que quería decir –Al fin entiendo el amor, no hay duda, yo te amo Mirajane- le confesó sonriendo, abundando en felicidad y agradecimiento por quien lo sacó de la oscuridad dándole un motivo, una vida libre y un futuro que vale la pena.

-Ay que tiernos- interrumpió una voz femenina.

Esa vocecilla, Mirajane enrojeció y Fried simplemente alzó una ceja, entonces al mismo tiempo voltearon a un lado y vieron a Lisanna salir de detrás de uno de los arboles.

-¡Lisanna niña traviesa!- gritó la avergonzada Mirajane al darse cuenta de que su hermana los había estado espiando todo el momento.

-Ya no soy una niña, hehe. Por cierto, dime que yo seré tu dama de honor en la boda, por favor, por favor, anda por fas- empezó a suplicar la jovial muchacha.

La chica de cabello corto estaba yendo demasiado lejos y Mira en serio que estaba apenada, dejó de abrazar a Fried demasiado tarde y regañó-¡Lisanna basta!-.

-Jaja, creo que ya tendré a quien molestar en la casa, solo cantaré "Fried y Mira se aman, se besan, se quieren casar y tener como treinta hijos"- cantó Lisanna.

Mira suspiró -¿Qué no fuiste a buscar a Elfman?-.

La sonrisa de Lisanna no desaparecía, era romántica por naturaleza y ver el súper-mega papel de su hermana con Fried le había reconfortado el corazón -Pues mi papel principal no es buscar a Elfman ¿recuerdas? Tengo algo más vital que hacer-.

Fried por su parte, estaba meditando. La batalla había cesado gracias al interés y compasión de una admirable joven que ahora ocupaba el primer lugar en su nuevo corazón, corazón de carne, humano y no un corazón frio y mecánico como aquel que tuvo por tanto tiempo. Su mente estaba clara y su conciencia sanada, por lo que lograba ver más allá de las reglas y comprender verdaderamente la situación y encontrar una respuesta que se podía resumir en una sola relación "Mirajane tenía la razón y Laxus estaba equivocado". Tener en cuenta ello lo hizo romper el silencio –Hermanas Strauss, esto ya va mas allá de quien gana o pierde, pero mi anterior voluntad se ha rendido, tengan las llaves y cumplan con su misión, porque estoy convencido de que ustedes saben que es lo mejor para Laxus-.

-Fried, esto es difícil para ti y lo aprecio mucho, gracias- le sonrió Mira mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de él, sin tomar las llaves de inmediato.

-No sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar Laxus, si me irá a odiar por haberle fallado en este último encargo. Pero el es mi mejor amigo y quiero que vuelva a ser el Laxus de antes- pausó mientras recordaba brevemente aquellos años y entonces concluyó –Aun debe haber algo de luz en medio de esa oscuridad. Por favor, Mirajane haz que se levante, aunque el proceso sea doloroso, cúralo como hiciste conmigo-.

-Esa es la actitud, Laxus lleva ya poco más de dos años en el instituto y créeme que solo por eso te garantizo que debe de haber algo bueno escondido dentro, porque Fairy Tail no pertenece a la oscuridad, brilla radiantemente- terminó la albina tomando las llaves.

-Sabes Mirajane, tengo fe en tus palabras, creo que te acompañaré-

Las nubes despejaban más y más los cielos, iluminando a Magnolia con la rojiza luz del atardecer por una última ocasión. De igual manera los Raijinshu habían sido irradiados con la luz de la voluntad de Fairy Tail, eliminando la oscuridad que los tenía atados.

* * *

_**Con Laxus, 6:24 p.m**_

-Padre ¿Acaso me he vuelto como tú?- se preguntaba un ya más calmado Laxus, recordando otra de esas ocasiones que tan marcado lo habían dejado.

_-Esto no está funcionando Iván, no nos atiendes ¡No nos quieres!- gritaba la mujer mientras el pequeño Laxus observaba asustado._

_Ivan mantenía una expresión fría e insensible –Otra vez quejándote, no puedo ser lo que aspiro contigo a mi lado mujer, elegí mal-._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué crees que soy un robot sin sentimientos?- gritó la señora de Dreyar y entonces se marchó dolida._

_Iván suspiró y luego se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo -¿Qué pasa? Otra vez llorando Laxus, tienes que ser fuerte, la vida es dura y la única manera de sobrevivir es siendo el mejor-._

Laxus se dio un palmazo en la frente y se expresó frustrado –Egoísta, insensible y con el único propósito de ser el mejor, así era el- pausó para toser y quitarse de encima unas molestas flemas que se le habían formado en la garganta –Y yo me he convertido en lo mismo-

El rubio ya sentía como si un enorme peso emocional lo estuviera aplastando, sin darse cuenta se había vuelto en lo que más detestaba –"_Yo quería ser un ejemplo y aunque muchos me vean así, no lo soy_"-

Dejó de recargarse contra la pared y se puso de pie, entonces dejó salir una pesada exhalación –Así no tiene sentido-.

El Dreyar fue y abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió al pasillo, por unos momentos su mente se quedó en blanco hasta que recordó un asunto pendiente; Cana Alberona.

La chica no tenía la culpa de nada y ella merecía saber las cosas, tenía que darle su respuesta y hacerle saber cuál era su decisión final, la que solo había revelado a sus Raijinshu. Pero ¿Debería de revelarle toda la verdad? Ella lo odiaría por ello y eso sería algo que si lamentaría en serio –No puedo hacerlo-.

Cana era un caso especial para él, ella si lo quería de verdad y no era siquiera parte de un plan, todo había surgido de manera natural y sin mañas. No quería destruir eso, gracias a Cana había despertado y sinceramente en estos momentos solo le importaba lo que ella pensara de él.

-"_¿Qué hago? Me he quedado solo en esto, no tengo nadie con quien hablar_"-

Soledad, ese monstruo que siempre lo había atormentado, contra el cual había luchado tanto tiempo lo tenía atrapado. La desesperación lo consumió al darse cuenta de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a todas sus decisiones -¡No puedo hacerlo!-.

Cuando Laxus gritó, la puerta del cuarto de al lado empezó a abrirse lentamente y de allí salió alguien que jamás habría imaginado encontrarse.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer, eh Laxus?-

El Dreyar se enojó al ver a Natsu en su mansión -¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!-.

Natsu se veía muy sereno y entre sus manos traía unos papeles –Ahora entiendo que es lo que pasó contigo y por qué cambiaste tanto-.

Laxus se dio cuenta de que el Dragneel había leído todas esas cartas que había dejado encerradas en el olvido y eso lo molestó en demasía – ¡Maldito!-

-Tienes miedo, estás inseguro y vulnerable, como cuando te dejaron tus padres-

-No hables de eso, te advierto que cierres la boca y te largues de aquí antes de que te mande al hospital-

-Lo único que siempre has querido es el calor de una familia- le comentó Natsu -¡Pero eres un cabeza dura, siempre lo tuviste a tu alcance!-.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Laxus se le dejó ir a Natsu y le derribó de un puñetazo haciéndolo estrellarse contra la puerta que acababa de abrir, provocando que esta se embollara.

Natsu sintió que se le calentaba la cabeza y no se contuvo más -Mira lo que has hecho Laxus, esa familia siempre ha estado frente a ti ¡Y has llegado al punto de atentar con destruirla!- le gritó y entonces cargó para devolverle un ataque que le dio al Dreyar en el estomago –"_Lo siento Lucy, se que te preocupa que pelee tanto, pero también sé que entenderás que esta vez lo haré por salvar a Fairy Tail, a Makarov y…a Laxus_-

* * *

_**Un minuto después, en el cuarto de fiestas**_

Ya pocos de los invitados seguían bailando y el DJ Tono ya estaba poniendo la música a un volumen más bajo debido a que la gran mayoría de los presentes estaba ocupando las mesas para conversar amenamente mientras disfrutaban de bebidas.

Hablando de bebidas, en una mesa en particular se encontraban un montón de botellas, latas y tarros vacios, detrás de todo ese cumulo de recipientes se encontraba Cana recostando su cara, brazos y torso sobre la mesa mientras que permanecía sentada sobre una silla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios estaban sellados.

No obstante, su dormitar se vio interrumpido cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro un par de veces. Cana empezó a hacer muecas y a fruncir las cejas –Mmh, una botella más- balbuceó mientras empezaba a despertarse –Ugh, um ¿Mmh quien? ¿Laxus? ¡Eh!-

Quien estaba a un lado de ella no era Laxus sino una mujer que por un motivo se cubría la cara y la cabeza con una prenda y además traía un saco cubriéndole la espalda. Esa misteriosa mujer se descubrió un poco el rostro y habló –Cana, soy Lucy-.

Cana se alegró de verla -Lucy, que gusto me da verte. Llegas tarde a la fiesta-

-Amiga, ven conmigo, tengo que decirte algo sobre Laxus- respondió la Heartphilia estando muy en expectativa de sus alrededores, asegurándose de no convertirse en el centro de atención de los presentes, por fortuna los invitados parecían estar muy ocupados en sus asuntos.

-Me asustas Lucy- le comentó Cana, mas entonces Lucy la tomó de la muñeca.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Vamos a otro cuarto para que te explique de que se trata todo- le dijo la rubia haciendo que fuera con ella hacia la salida del cuarto de fiesta.

-Por cierto Lucy, te ves mucho _mejor_, me alegra verte mas relajada- le comentó Cana sonriéndole mientras la apresurada Heartphilia la guiaba.

-Es por que ya descubrí toda la verdad de las cosas, con ayuda de mis amigos por supuesto- explicó recordando las palabras sabias de Mystogan –Y finalmente he podido volver a quien me ama y a quien yo amo, Natsu-.

Cana se frenó impidiendo que Lucy siguiera indicándole el camino -– ¡Lucy estás cometiendo el error de tu vida! ¡Natsu es un total desgraciado!-.

Lucy pareció quedarse en shock, a simple vista hacia parecer que estuviera tomando en serio la advertencia de Cana. Pero ya pasando a su mente, la razón de su inquietud era su propia compañera que estaba en ignorancia de los designios de Laxus –"_Cana no sabe nada y si le digo toda la verdad sobre Laxus le va a doler, en serio no quisiera hacer esto. Pero puede que Laxus no tenga la intención de serle honesto. Tengo que mostrarle que es lo que pasó_"-.

-Natsu no es alguien de bien como Laxus, tienes que romper todo vinculo con el antes de que siga destruyéndote mas-.

-No Cana, el que no es un hombre bueno es Laxus- le corrigió Lucy –Hay algo que debo mostrarte- agrego indicándole que la siguiera una vez mas. En esta ocasión la curiosidad atrapó a la Alberona y ya no puso más contras, algo sabía Lucy y seguramente la implicaba.

Erza, Leo y Lisanna estaban ocultos detrás de una puerta observando como se iban alejando el par de chicas.

-¿Continuamos Erza?- preguntó Leo.

-Aun no- respondió la prefecta esperando el momento adecuado para seguir con el plan.

Lisanna le puso una mano en el hombro a la pelirroja -Prefecta Erza, es muy considerado de su parte el decidir que Cana lo supiera primero y con más calma, por que debido a sus sentimientos por Laxus ella es quien será mas afectada por la verdad oculta-.

-Laxus ha sido muy cruel, el buscó atacar a Natsu y Gray utilizando sus novias. Nosotros no nos rebajaremos a su nivel- respondió la Scarlet –No deseo humillarlo, solo quiero que entienda que es lo que ha hecho- añadió sintiéndose tensa.

* * *

_**Con Laxus y Natsu, 6:26 p.m**_

Laxus tiraba un puñetazo que Natsu esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, el Dreyar sabía que estaba peleando mal, demasiado mal, porque en realidad no tenía una razón ni motivo para hacerlo, ninguna esperanza de obtener algo, solo quería escapar de su presente.

-Te ves diferente a antes Laxus, estás decaído- le comentó Natsu haciéndose para atrás para tomar distancia –Y estás así por qué te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho-.

No quiso aceptarlo y se cerró -No me importa lo que digas tú, solo quieres vengarte de mí-.

-La apuesta que creaste ya es cosa del pasado, he enfrentado las consecuencias de mis acciones de frente- respondió seguro de sí mismo.

Laxus quedó estupefacto con la afirmación del Dragneel -"_¿Cómo es que está tan recuperado? Lo hice pasar por demasiadas cosas, manipulé para que su relación con Lucy quedara hecha añicos y que todo el mundo lo odiara. No puede ser que esté tan sereno"_-

–Cometí muchos errores y de ellos aprendí a cambiar y a ser una mejor persona no para mí, sino para quien es tan especial en mi vida- relató Natsu sonriendo levemente –No sé si hay alguien especial en tu vida, pero también deberías de empezar de nuevo-.

-"_Cana_"- Laxus sintió que las palabras de Natsu le daban donde más le dolía, si había alguien que le estaba importando cada vez mas y mas, pero no quería aceptar las palabras de Natsu –No necesito consejos de ti, no creas que eres mejor que yo ¡Te falta mucho para sermonearme!…por qué yo… ¡Yo soy el mejor!- exclamó tratando de huir de su realidad.

-No te oyes convencido ¡Tienes que admitir que ya no puedes mas con esto!- le incitó Natsu mostrando los colmillos.

Laxus estaba bajo demasiada presión y en su desesperación hizo lo de siempre; amenazar -Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, no me provoques más-

Natsu se le quedó viendo aumentando la tensión, pero entonces suspiró y con calma pronunció una palabra -Soledad-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, es lo que te hizo obsesionarte con ser el mejor-

Laxus puso una mirada asesina y empezó a alterarse –No hables más, aunque hayas leído todas mis cartas no podrás entender nada-.

-Entiendo más de lo que imaginas, por que al igual que tú yo fui abandonado por mi padre Igneel- reveló Natsu con cierto pesar y resentimiento.

Laxus fue tomado por sorpresa y sintió un temblor en su corazón –"_Abandonado por su padre. No puedo creer que él también haya pasado por eso_"-

-También me llegue a sentir enojado con él, pero no por eso me volví insensible- dijo Natsu para entonces señalar a Laxus con el dedo índice -En tus cartas escribías que extrañabas a tu madre y que tu padre lo único que deseaba para ti es que fueras el mejor y eso te frustraba. Tú querías ganarte a tu padre, te sentías culpable por la partida de tu madre, pero te frustrabas porque a los ojos de Ivan Dreyar, eras débil y llorón-.

-Ese hombre ya no me importa, deja de pronunciar su nombre-.

-¿Por qué no quieres que hable de él? Por qué muy dentro de tu corazón nunca te ha dejado de importar, solo encerraste todo dentro de ti y te convenciste de que debías odiarlo ¡Por que te sentías culpable de la separación de tus padres!-.

-¡Calla!- Laxus se le dejó ir y le tiró un predecible puñetazo pero Natsu se quitó y el rubio le dio a la pared lastimándose los nudillos accidentalmente – ¡Gah!-.

-¿Qué pasó con ese Laxus de hace cinco años? Ese joven que quería ser un modelo para los demás, que seguía un camino opuesto al de Ivan Dreyar; dar sin esperar nada a cambio-.

Laxus volvió a cargar a con Natsu y le tiró una patada que el pelirosa detuvo, esto lo sorprendió al punto de hacerlo desesperar-¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Rompiste con Lucy, en el instituto te aborrecen, tu padre te desechó como basura y mis guardianes te arrasaron! No deberías estar aquí de pie-.

-Por qué tomé el camino que tú rechazaste y gracias a ello he recuperado el amor de Lucy y la confianza de mis compañeros- explicó Natsu aun deteniendo la pierna de Laxus –Y también logre superar el desaliento de haber sido abandonado por Igneel ¡Incluso me dio las fuerzas para derrotar a todos tus guardianes!-.

-"_¿Cómo es que ha hecho todo eso? No hay manera"- _pensó antes de arremeter verbalmente y acusarlo -Mientes, no es posible que hayas hecho todo eso, no eres un superhombre para hacer todo eso, espera ¿dijiste que volviste con Lucy? Entonces ella…-.

-Ella no se fue, porque aquí es adonde pertenece, con su familia de Fairy Tail- explicó para enseguida soltarlo –Te ves un poco aliviado, te estaba molestando en la conciencia la idea de que ella se fuera por tu culpa, eso es bueno, entonces si te importan los demás, es un buen inicio-.

-¡No te pongas tan chulo conmigo!- gritó tirándole un puñetazo en la cara que dio en la mejilla del Dragneel.

Natsu dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cuando parecía que iba caer, se sacó de la manga un ataque y golpeó a Laxus en el estomago -¡Despierta de una vez Laxus!-

El Dreyar cayó de sentón en el suelo y se quedó sujetándose el área estomacal tras el tremendo impacto, nunca habría imaginado que Natsu fuera capaz de hacerlo caer así.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me ayudó? Que nunca hice las cosas solo, siempre hubo personas en quien apoyarme- dijo mientras imágenes mentales de Happy, Gray, Lisanna, Gildartz entre otros recorrían su cabeza –Solo nunca hubiera logrado salir adelante, los lazos y vínculos que tengo con mis amigos es lo que me mueve, ese es el poder de la familia ¡Y el rasgo principal del instituto que estás destruyendo!-.

Laxus sintió que algo hacia clic y se dio cuenta de algo –"_Una familia_"-.

-Mis dolores del pasado, mis debilidades del presente, todas ellas han sido quitadas de encima de mi gracias a mis vínculos. No tengo padre, pero tengo una gran familia en Fairy Tail- dijo Natsu mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y comenzaba a tambalearse un poco tras tanto reñir, esta semana se la había pasado desgastándose y la verdad a estas alturas su cuerpo ya no daba para más.

Laxus en cambio tenía una expresión distante en su rostro, recordaba el día en que entró a Fairy Tail lleno de esperanzas, de ser alguien en la vida –"_La soledad me volvió en esto_"-.

-Nunca te pudiste quitar de encima ese añoro de ser amado, de ser aceptado por tu padre. Inconscientemente empezaste a comportarte como él, yendo en búsqueda de la grandeza, te volviste obsesivo y olvidaste todo lo demás; ideales, amistades e incluso vivir en falsedades y mentiras te robaron la felicidad- explicó el maltrecho Natsu–Tu solo buscabas amor-.

Entonces el salamander cayó de espaldas al suelo, al parecer inconsciente, dejando a un reflexivo Laxus recargándose sobre la pared –"_Así que es cierto_"- admitió en su mente mientras recordaba cierto enfrentamiento con su abuelo, ese día en que se convirtió en un autentico rebelde.

**_Hace dos años_**

-_Abuelo Makarov, estoy cansado de esto, nadie me respeta y a nadie le importo ¡De seguro es por qué soy débil!_-

-_¿Débil? Pero si eres muy fuerte, la fortaleza está en tu interior, solo ten paciencia y veras como las cosas se van poniendo mejor_-.

-_Siempre dices eso ¡Es justo lo que me dijiste cuando papá se fue! A ti no te importa nada más que tu instituto Fairy Tail ¡Yo nunca te he importado!_-.

_-¡Laxus!-_

_-No me regañes viejo, yo tengo la razón, a ti no te importó ni papá ni mamá ni nadie-._

_-Laxus, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tu padre era demasiado terco. Pero ¿Por qué sigues pensando en eso? No fue tu culpa ni la mía, hay que seguir adelante, aquí en Fairy Tail puedes encontrar lo que buscas y ser feliz-._

_-Mentiroso, tú no quieres que sea feliz ¡Quieres controlarme!-_

_-Laxus cálmate, estás fuera de control, solo escúchame-_

_-Ya he tenido suficiente de escuchar, a partir de ahora voy a actuar y créeme que no te equivocas en que aquí encontraré lo que busco, esta escuela será mía, te la voy a quitar y entonces al fin abrirás los ojos-._

_-No sabes cómo me duele que pienses eso de mí, yo si te quiero y aquí en Fairy Tail es donde puedes encontrar el amor que buscas-._

_-No necesito eso, alcanzaré la grandeza y no seré "Laxus el nieto del director", seré un hombre de verdad y lo verás tu, lo verán todos en la escuela y lo verá ese maldito de mi padre dondequiera que esté…todos sabrán quien es Laxus Dreyar-._

**_Regresando al presente_**

Laxus se cubría la cara con una mano mientras dejaba salir un suspiro -"_Es verdad, me desquité con el mundo, me desesperé y en la soledad y aislamiento me volví ambicioso_"-,

Volteó a ver a Natsu, en su rostro se reflejaba tanta paz mental y felicidad, ese chico que había odiado tan intensamente había salido adelante frente a muchas dificultades y presiones gracias al poder de sus vínculos con los demás –"_Viejo, creo que al fin entiendo todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez, al tenerme a tu lado en el instituto me querías acercar a una familia enorme, un lugar donde hay luz…yo si te importaba_"-.

Sentía que quería llorar, lo cual era inesperado para él, se sentía como su yo anterior; el Laxus sensible y hacedor del bien. Le pesaba mucho haber perdido el camino –"_He despertado de un largo sueño profundo, yo solo quería ser alguien_"-.

Apretó los puños, contuvo la respiración y una gota de frio sudor recorrió su frente, sus pupilas se contrajeron y su pulso aumentó –"_Viejo, Raijinshu, Cana, todos ustedes"_-

Entonces dejó salir el aire, relajó sus músculos y se alzó de pie, luego miró al inconsciente Natsu, enseguida cerró los ojos y dejó que una especie de fuego interior empezara a consumir su ser, rehaciendo y reacomodando todo lo torcido.

Aquella vez en que discutió con su abuelo el dejó una última afirmación al aire, algo por lo que se esforzó en grado desmedido y hoy era el día de demostrar su verdadero significado –"_Hoy todos sabrán quien en verdad es Laxus Dreyar_"-

Con una firme decisión en su cabeza, el anfitrión de la fiesta reanudó su camino rumbo a la sala de fiestas y por alguna razón traía una expresión de paz y serenidad en su faz. Todo esto lo vio Natsu quien disimuladamente abría levemente un ojo mientras sonreía –_"Todos cometemos errores, pero hay que levantarnos. Creo que hay algo de luz dentro de ti, fuiste un cabeza dura, pero para mí que por dentro no eres una mala persona…nadie en nuestro instituto puede pertenecer totalmente a la oscuridad, Laxus"-_.

* * *

_**Momentos antes con Lucy y Cana**_

Ambas chicas estaban solas en uno de los tantos cuartos que componían la mansión Dreyar, sentadas en un sillón mientras una caja descansaba debajo de ellas. Cana observaba con unos grandes ojos como Lucy sacaba un muy costoso vestido purpura de la caja de mercancía.

-Esa ropa debe costar una fortuna ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-.

Lucy tenía una expresión triste en su rostro –"_No quiero hacerlo, pero creo que esta es la manera de hacer las cosas que menos le impactará_"-.

-Lucy-

-Laxus encargó este vestido- habló al fin –Para mí-

Cana se sobresaltó instantáneamente -¿Cómo? Hey Lucy, eso no puede ser ¿Por qué te lo obsequiaría? ¡Ah sí puede! Ya lo entiendo, te lo regaló para que te sintieras mejor-.

Lucy observó a Cana a los ojos mientras sacaba una carta del paquete –El dejó por escrito sus intenciones, esto es algo que debo mostrarte- añadió para luego empezar a leer con voz triste:

"_De Laxus Dreyar para Lucy Heartphilia._

_Querida Lucy. Te obsequio este vestido purpura como una muestra de lo que siento por ti. Entiendo que esto sea algo repentino para ti, pero es algo que debo de decirte, yo te amo Lucy, a ti y a nadie más. Yo seré lo que el maldito Natsu no fue, espero que un día podamos graduarnos juntos y uses este vestido, seremos rey y reina de Fairy Tail_"

-No…no puedo creerlo- dijo la Alberona poniéndose una mano sobre el pechoo y aguantándose las ganas de sollozar, era una cuchillada a sus sentimientos.

Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a recordar brevemente algunas cosas que le habían llamado la atención.

"Lucy no será tuya, de ninguna manera tendrás éxito" había dicho Natsu el día después del convivio.

"El no es lo que aparenta" había advertido Levy, pero ella no la había escuchado.

"Tu prometiste que te encargarías personalmente de curar a Lucy" había afirmado Erigor.

"Contigo me siento más cómodo que con Lu" había dicho incluso el mismo Laxus ¿Lu-quien? ¡Pues Lucy! Las pruebas eran contundentes, Laxus siempre había deseado a Lucy Heartphilia. Que coraje y decepción le dio el apenas darse cuenta de la verdad.

Lucy siguió explicándose con tacto y con un tono de compasión por su amiga -Cana, se de tus sentimientos hacia Laxus. Pero lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad que tenias que saber, el ha puesto en riesgo a la escuela y ha engañado a todos-.

-No digas nada más, no quiero escuchar una sola cosa más- le interrumpió Cana mientras bajaba la cara y parecía estarse alterando emocionalmente.

-¿Perdón?- A Lucy le extrañó que Cana reaccionara de tal manera, así era como reaccionaba cuando se enojaba de verdad ¿Estaba enojada con ella o con Laxus?

-No quiero oír una sola cosa más- dijo mientras dejaba salir un par de lagrimas, Lucy se sintió muy mal por el dolor de su amiga y también sintió que iba a ceder a lagrimas, pero nunca sucedió ya que sorprendentemente Cana se le echó encima para darle un fuerte abrazo –Fui una tonta, lo siento amiga-.

Lucy le correspondió el abrazo –Cana, no lo lamentes que no fue tu culpa, estamos contigo-

* * *

_**En la sala de fiestas 6:29 p.m**_

Oculta con maestría tras una columna y cruzada de brazos, Erza observaba lo que acontecía en la sala de fiestas sin que nadie de los invitados se enterara de su presencia.

Desde el momento en que llegó y vio la escena se llegó a dar cuenta de que en este lugar no se había llevado a cabo una fiesta convencional;

botellas y latas por todos lados, alguno que otro borracho recargado en la pared, el olor del humo de los cigarros apestando el ambiente incluso en el suelo había pastillas y cigarros de marihuana que ojala y fueran sido traídos por los malhechores de Eisenwald. Aunque fuera como fuera, Laxus y su gente habían ido demasiado lejos y habría que tomar medidas inmediatas.

Afortunadamente en este preciso momento, Loke, Happy y Lisanna explicaban a los presentes la verdad de las cosas.

Lisanna detallaba la verdad –Natsu no engañó a Lucy conmigo ¡Nunca salimos desde que desperté del coma!-¿Creen que estoy mintiendo? Miren, aquí traigo mi documento de alta del hospital ¿Recuerdan el día en que Laxus se convirtió en un héroe? Pues vean cuando fui dada de alta ¡tan solo un día antes del convivio que hizo Laxus! ¿Cómo habría sucedido lo que les dijo Laxus?-.

-Laxus manipuló a todos con mentiras ¿Supieron de mi pelea con Natsu? Pues sepan que Laxus la fomentó moviéndome como una pieza de ajedrez ¡Ustedes también han caído en sus engaños!- añadía Loke mientras subía a la plataforma del centro.

Happy en realidad lo único que hacía era asentir -¡Aye!-

La reacción fue la que se esperaba, los seguidores de Laxus empezaron a negarlo, a acusar a los dos de mentirosos, llegando incluso al punto de llamarle a Leo envidioso y a Lisanna cómplice del "malvado Natsu". Se les hacía imposible que su héroe Laxus hiciera males como los que le estaban atribuyendo.

Leo se enfadó con la actitud de los de tercero y no se aguantó la ganas de decirles sus verdades –Se han vuelto una deshonra para el instituto ¿Cómo es que han caído tan bajo? Mírense, son unos rebeldes murmuradores-.

-Cállate mentiroso- gritaron y entonces empezaron a lanzarle basura a Leo y Lisanna, furiosos como una violenta turba de fanáticos.

Erza ya sentía que le hervía la sangre, iba a explotar sin duda. Les hacía falta una buena disciplina a todos esos rebeldes y se las iba a dar pero bien buena.

Erza no era la única persona que estaba observando la situación, justo en la entrada del cuarto venia llegando Laxus, quien al ver el caos endureció su rostro y ordenó en un grito -¡Suficiente!-.

Las pupilas de Erza se contrajeron de golpe al oír la voz de quien era el responsable de tantos problemas -"_Es Laxus_"- entonces pudo notar que los revoltosos se calmaban y empezaban a festejar el regreso del chico y a contarle las acusaciones que acababan de lanzar los invasores.

Laxus empezó a caminar al frente, sin expresión en su rostro y ni una sola muestra de confianza y pomposidad. Miró a Leo y Lisanna y ordenó que se alejaran de ellos y continuó camino rumbo a la plataforma central.

-Laxus castiga a estos dos mentirosos-

-Queremos una explicación-.

-¿Por qué estás tan aplastado de ánimo?-.

Toda serie de comentarios y preguntas le eran lanzados uno tras otro, pero él no contestaba ni uno solo, por que respondería a todo de un solo golpe, teniendo en su mente las palabras que alguna vez le dijo su abuelo.

"Lo que nos hace mejores es lo que somos por dentro, cuando somos buenas personas no falta quien nos quiera"

-"_Ahora es el momento de volver a ser verdadero, al menos una última vez"_- Laxus subió a la plataforma y en su rostro se pintó una leve sonrisa.

Erza ya empezaba a sospechar de la sonrisa de Laxus, tan acostumbrada estaba a relacionar las sonrisas de Laxus con su malicia engañosa que se preparó para entrar en acción –"_Una sola mentira mas y me tendrás al límite Laxus. Solo atrévete y verás_"-

Laxus tomó el micrófono y tras darle un vistazo a todos los que se congregaban alrededor de la plataforma habló –Veo que estos dos se han metido sin permiso y han hablado cosas de mí, asuntos como que yo fui engañoso y destrocé a Lucy a propósito mediante tretas-

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Leo, estaban en peligro –Lisanna, pase lo que pase no te alejes de mí-.

Happy dio un paso al frente -Yo los protegeré a ustedes dos-

Laxus suspiró y habló a su gente -Y ahora todos ustedes quieren respuestas. Está bien se las daré-.

Erza ya estaba lista para presentarse -"_No lo dejaré contaminar mas a Fairy Tail_"-.

Laxus cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y al abrirlos habló con determinación -Es cierto, todo lo que les han dicho estos invasores es verdad; yo entrampé no solo a Natsu sino también a Gray, yo planee todo para hacer pedacitos el corazón de Lucy, yo los engañe a todos ustedes bola de estúpidos para que se unieran a mi rebelión haciéndolos creer que mis intenciones eran buenas. Jamás fui un héroe, ni hice nada bueno por nadie, me he comportado falsamente con ustedes y a los alumnos de primer grado los he sometido con bullying... esa es la verdad sobre mí-.

Leo y Lisanna se quedaron tiesos, Erza enmudeció –"_Increíble, el lo admitió todo_"-.

Los alumnos de primero sentían que un gran peso de encima les era quitado y los de tercero ¿Qué mas había de esperar que hicieran? Comenzaron a insultar, a maldecir y a acribillar con basura a quien los engañó, al que hasta hace unos segundos habían llamado, líder y héroe, defensor de los indefensos y el hombre más noble y ganador de Fairy Tail.

Laxus no decía nada, ni siquiera intentaba evadir los proyectiles, solo se limitaba a absorber las agresiones físicas y verbales, aun cuando era desagradable, el Dreyar sentía algo en el centro de sus emociones; una sensación de paz -"_Y así termina todo viejo_"-.

Erza estaba que no entendía a Laxus, tan rebelde e insolente que se había portado antes y ahora de la nada se rendía a la verdad sin oponer resistencia. Algo debía de haber pasado que lo hubiera hecho razonar y darse cuenta que seguir siendo un engañador no lo llevaba a ningún lado. No obstante, aun había asuntos por sellar, era su momento de darle uso a su autoridad como prefecta y terminar con los problemas de una vez por todas.

Los ya anteriores seguidores de Laxus se cansaron y tras maldecirlo unas cuantas veces más se dispusieron a irse de una vez por todas, pero no contaban con que la pelirroja estaba cubriendo la salida, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca –Nadie se va de aquí hasta que yo diga-.

Leo, Lisanna, Happy y los de primero sonrieron de verla, los de tercer grado palidecieron y Laxus puso la mirada a un lado incapaz de verla a la cara.

–Todos ustedes defendían a Laxus y sus acciones en una actitud rebelde, les quise advertir de todo lo que implicaba su comportamiento, pero nunca quisieron escuchar, solo se burlaron de mí- les recordó la Scarlet –Les importaron más sus propios deseos que el bienestar de su instituto, miren a su alrededor y díganme a la cara si están orgullosos de esto que han hecho ¡Anden díganmelo a la cara!- exclamó dejando pálidos a todos.

-Esa es nuestra Erza, siempre dando en el blanco- comentó Happy a sus amigos mientras se fijaba en como los rebeldes de Fairy Tail quedaban apenados por sus pasadas acciones.

Erza sacó su barra de hierro y señaló al grupo congregado alrededor de la plataforma -El instituto ha estado en peligro y eso en parte se debe a que ustedes han apoyado a Laxus, ahora que han visto la verdad estoy en mi derecho de aplicar disciplina, así que cada uno de todos los alumnos de tercer grado que se unieron a esta fiesta realizaran trescientas horas de servicio social en el asilo para ancianos. Los de primer grado quedan exentos de castigo y ya han de saber por qué-

Laki, Tono y los demás alumnos de primer grado suspiraron aliviados, ellos habían sido obligados por Laxus a actuar contra sus propias voluntades. Afortunadamente al fin eran libres de la opresiva mano del Dreyar.

La pelirroja ahora torció su barra de hierro y se expresó amenazadora – ¿Alguna queja?-.

Primero darles baños de esponja a ancianitos que enfrentar a una salvaje pelirroja enfadada. Todos los insurrectos asintieron con su castigo sin poner ni un pero.

Erza señaló a la salida del cuarto y ordenó con autoridad –Ahora salgan de aquí, no quiero que ningún invitado esté en esta sala ¿Entendido?-

Entonces como si de una estampida se tratara, los alumnos salieron corriendo para no provocar la ira de la pelirroja. Al final Laki fue y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Erza para agradecerle entre lagrimas –Gracias por todo, prefecta, gracias-.

-Agradéceselo a tus compañeros que dieron todo por hacer esto posible- le sonrió.

Laki les devolvió el gesto y entonces se fue contenta. De modo que ahora solo quedaron en el cuarto Laxus, Erza, Happy, Leo y Lisanna, estos últimos tres bajaron de la plataforma y fueron adonde estaba Erza.

Erza dio seis pasos al frente reduciendo su distancia a la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba Laxus, entonces posó sus penetrantes ojos en el chico -Laxus-.

El Dreyar se negaba a verla a la cara o a pronunciar una sola palabra, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Laxus, mírame a la cara!- le insistió dando unos pasos al frente, hasta que pisó algo que tronó, al mirar en el suelo se dio cuenta de que eran unos cristales de droga, entonces cogió un trozo y lo alzó al frente, para luego hablarle con seriedad –La posesión de drogas es un crimen que no solo amerita la expulsión, también conlleva graves problemas con las autoridades ¿Acaso puedes ver en qué problemas te has metido? Esto va mas allá de un simple engaño a tus compañeros, de esa "apuesta" que pusiste entre Gray y Natsu, has puesto en riesgo el nombre y la credibilidad de Fairy Tail- le explicó para luego hacer trizas el estupefaciente entre su puño –Como prefecta no me dejas opción más que tomar severas medidas disciplinarias-.

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en este día lleno de sorpresas, alguien apareció en el momento preciso para intervenir -¡No, espere!-.

Laxus abrió los ojos bien grandes al reconocer la voz y alzó la mirada a la entrada para verle y esta vez sí hubo reacción de su parte – ¡Fried! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Claramente di instrucciones a ti, Bixlow y Evergreen!-.

Fried quien venía acompañado de Mirajane, dio su respuesta –Pues desobedeceré esas órdenes, he venido a aceptar mi carga en el asunto-.

-No Fried, no lo hagas- le dijo Laxus mirándolo de manera que denotaba inconformidad, cuando en su mente se guardaba su verdadera razón –"_No amontones más culpa sobre mi_"-.

Fried dirigió la palabra a Erza –Como representante de los Raijinshu admito que participamos en todos los planes de Laxus y somos responsables al igual que él, por lo que cual aceptaremos cualquier castigo que usted y Mirajane consideren adecuado- comentó con calma mientras Mirajane suspiraba entristecida.

Laxus apretó los dientes y exclamó -¡Mentira! Erza no lo escuches, yo soy el responsable de todo, Fried, Ever y Bixlow solo seguían mis órdenes ¡Yo acepto toda la responsabilidad y lo que conlleve!-.

-Laxus- el mismo Fried se quedó sorprendido, esa forma de ser era la del Laxus que conoció años atrás; uno que siempre ponía a sus amigos por delante.

Erza explicó su postura –No se trata de asumir responsabilidades, las acciones hablan y los Raijinshu llevaran castigo al igual que los alumnos que acabo de disciplinar-.

-En ese caso ¡Que sea yo quien lleve mi castigo y el de ellos tres a la vez!- insistió el Dreyar, el había sido el que había provocado el caos y solo él debía de cargar con los resultados, sus amigos no…ya había afectado a demasiadas personas y eso le molestaba, ahora perturbar el futuro de sus mejores amigos a los cuales ya había tratado con desconsideración sería algo que lo dejaría acabado ahora que seguramente era su fin como estudiante de Fairy Tail.

Erza no negaba que había un enorme cambio en el joven, pero un reglamento siempre ha de cumplirse y lo sabía muy bien –Fried, Bixlow y Evergreen realizaran seiscientas horas de servicio social como asistentes de maestro y además no podrán participar en ningún concursos intra o inter escolares durante el resto del curso- la prefecta esta vez aprovechó que Mirajane estaba aquí y quiso saber su opinión respecto al castigo disciplinario ¿O qué dices tú directora suplente?-.

-Uh, c-creo que es lo más justo- respondió poco convencida, era muy obvio que la alegre albina a veces se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, era demasiado bondadosa como para castigar y más aun cuando se trataba de un castigo para Fried Justine.

Fried percibió la expresión triste de la chica -Está bien Mirajane, no es nada- le consoló tomándola de la mano.

Laxus se le quedó viendo a ambos con interés -"_Entonces ya se aceptaron_"-

No obstante la distracción de Laxus no duró mucho, por qué Erza fue muy rápida en hablar –Ahora Laxus, sin duda tu eres el que más daño causó, ya has de saber que es lo que te espera-.

Todo se volvió tenso, Fried al parecer se entristeció, Mirajane se quedó en expectativa y los alumnos de segundo grado enmudecieron. Solo Erza sabia y por la mirada en su rostro se sabía que no temía aplacar al mismo nieto del director -Laxus-.

-Lo sé- respondió el rubio dando la cara, aceptando sin resistirse –"_Creo que al final si me convertí en un modelo para los demás. Pero un modelo de lo que no hay que hacer_"-.

-Has causado muchos problemas, me parece que ya te has dado cuenta, pero no por eso puedo rebajar tu sanción- le dijo la pelirroja –Mas por consideración a tu abuelo que está en el hospital, he decidido…-

-¡¿Qué?- Laxus interrumpió a Erza con un grito –El viejo ¿q-que le ha pasado?- preguntó a la vez que sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón y se le iba al aliento.

-No lo sabía ¿Cómo es posible?- comentó Happy.

-Pero si Makarov es su propio abuelo- añadió Leo.

Erza se puso las manos en la cintura y sin dudar explicó la cruda realidad –Estuvo a poco de sufrir un ataque al corazón, fue hospitalizado de emergencia, casi lo perdimos. Me decepciona que tú apenas te enteres, por qué él es tu pariente más cercano y por qué tú, si, tú fuiste el que le llevó a estar cerca de la muerte-

Laxus palideció y su voz perdió temple, estaba casi en shock -¿C-como? N-no, yo no le haría eso al viejo-.

-Con tus acciones le hiciste eso, la decepción de verte dar tan malos pasos le dio directo al corazón- dijo Erza refiriéndose al corazón literal y al corazón emocional del director.

Laxus se quedó unos segundos asimilando las palabras de Erza –"_El viejo siempre ha estado velando por mí, si le importo_"-

Erza se sorprendió al ver como el Dreyar bajaba de un salto de la pequeña plataforma y sin decir nada mas empezaba a caminar rumbo a la salida, cabizbajo y con pesadez en su paso –¡Espera! Nuestra discusión aun no ha terminado ¡No me ignores!-

Pero el joven siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo al quedar justo a un lado de la intendente, fue entonces cuando habló con voz amarga –Solo di que estoy expulsado y la discusión terminará. No quiero más conflictos, solo quiero ir a ver al viejo-.

-Laxus tú- pronunció la mujer aun más sorprendida que antes, el rebelde alumno se estaba portando tan distinto, casi como si fuera otra persona –Desafortunadamente las cosas no son tan fáciles, pero propongo que acabemos con todo de un tiro, vayamos con Makarov los dos, el es mi superior y también tu abuelo- le sugirió.

Laxus cerró los ojos y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y entonces reanudó el camino, Erza se quedó atrás observándolo al igual que Mirajane, Fried, Leo, Lisanna y Happy quienes jamás se habrían esperado que el chico cediera tan fácilmente.

Laxus se abrió paso entre el grupo y antes de salir volteó a ver a Fried y le sonrió levemente, para entonces salir.

-"_Esa sonrisa sensible y verdadera, ya la he visto antes_"- se quedó pensando el Justine, cuando Mirajane le preguntó qué pasaba, el sonrió y se expresó con felicidad –Creo que el verdadero Laxus ha despertado, finalmente mi amigo ha regresado-.

Erza por su parte contempló a sus camaradas que le habían ayudado en la misión –Ha terminado, sé que muchos no están presentes, pero les doy las gracias a todos, Fairy Tail está a salvo- la prefecta ahora sacó su teléfono y marcó un numero al que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a teclear –Jellal, anuncia al consejo que la crisis de Fairy Tail ha sido solucionada por el mismo instituto Fairy Tail… todo ha terminado-

* * *

**_En otra parte de la mansión_**

Lucy observaba consternada a Cana, la Alberona llevaba ya minutos muy seria y pensativa, lo cual le hacía pensar que le había afectado mucho saber la verdad sobre Laxus -¿Estarás bien?-.

-Me recuperaré de esto, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo-.

Cuando Lucy iba a darle unas palabras de consuelo, un ruido perturbador la sacó de concentración, provenía de un cuarto cercano al pasillo en el cual se encontraban las dos -¿Qué fue eso?-

-_Ugh, grr_- se volvió a oír, parecían ser los ruidos clásicos que hace un zombie además de que eran acompañados por un rugido.

-C-Cana, mejor vámonos, no vaya a ser un pandillero borracho o un…-

-¿Zombie?- añadió Cana atreviéndose a sonreír a pesar de su estado anímico.

-¡Kya! ¡Cana no digas eso!- le regañó Lucy, definitivamente ya no andaría viendo películas de zombies antes de dormir, su imaginación era sensible.

-_Comida_- gruñó la voz mientras sus pesados pasos se volvían más frecuentes hasta que sorpresivamente una puerta salió volando y del cuarto salió un… ¡Zombie!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- Lucy gritó aterrada abrazando a Cana al ver a un sujeto lleno de magulladuras y rasguños, con el cabello desaliñado y sus ropas bastante rasgadas ¡Como un zombie!

-¡Tengo hambre! ¿Uh, Lucy?- el zombie o más bien dicho Natsu reconoció a esa espantada rubia que tenía al frente.

-¿Natsu? Oh por dios, menos mal que eres tu ¿Pero qué pasó contigo? Pareces zombie-.

-Y te asusté, jajaja- empezó a reír el Dragneel.

-¡No es gracioso!-.

Cana estaba muy atenta -"_Definitivamente han vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre. Están completamente arreglados entre sí, entonces es cierto que el amor olvida y perdona todo_"-

De repente el chico de cabello rosa dejó de reírse y apuntó con el dedo índice a espaldas de las chicas mientras ponía una expresión de sorpresa.

-No caeré en el mismo truco ¿Qué vas a decir que viene un zombie detrás de mí?-

Pero Cana ya se había girado y contemplaba a quien se les acercaba -Laxus-.

El dueño de la mansión venia acercándoseles cabizbajo sin siquiera verles, pero al oír que pronunciaban su nombre alzó la mirada y la vio a ella acompañada de Natsu y Lucy, en los ojos de la mujer veía que estaba decepcionada con él, dolida y ofendida –Cana-.

-Mmh- Natsu se quedó viendo la escena con interés y los ojos bien abiertos, a simple vista parecía ser un metiche como Max.

Lucy comprendió que una discusión era inminente, la tensión entre esos dos era clara –Vámonos Natsu, necesitan tiempo a solas- le dijo al chico jalándolo de la bufanda.

-Pero Lucy, ngh bueno, como tú digas- respondió y entonces la siguió no sin antes voltear a ver una última vez al rubio-"_Por experiencia he descubierto que ser deshonesto con quien es especial para uno es la peor decisión que se puede tomar. Espero y Laxus sea sincero_"-

Ni Cana ni Laxus se dirigían palabra, casi era como si se comunicaran con la sola mirada. Pero al final fue la de segundo grado la que rompió el hielo –Tu nunca me tomaste en serio-

Con solo oír esas pocas palabras, el Dreyar pudo saber que Cana ya sabía todo sobre él, aun así no quería perder su amistad, estaba dispuesto a dejar ir tantas cosas pero a ella no -Dame un minuto, solo déjame explicarte un par de cosas-

-Las acciones hablan, tú siempre fuiste tras Lucy y lastimaste a mucha gente-

–Cana no es lo que crees-.

-¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué me amas?- le preguntó dolida apretando los puños, acto seguido alzó la cara y se expresó furiosa –Ya no puedo creer en ti, no seré mas tu tonta, jugaste con mis sentimientos-.

-"_Cana ya no quiero ser así, dame una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo_"- pensaba Laxus, entonces se acercó más a la chica, pero esta ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de expresarse.

-No sé cómo llegue a enamorarme de ti- le dijo dándose la vuelta, pero Laxus la detuvo de una muñeca.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño- le dijo el rubio con gran pesar, totalmente arrepentido de sus acciones, estaba siendo honesto como nunca había sido con ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Se acabó Laxus, no quiero verte nunca más!- gritaba la herida Cana mientras le daba una bofetada que dejaba enrojecida la mejilla derecha del rubio.

Fue entonces cuando Laxus sintió que una nube de desconsuelo lo cubría, estaba viviendo lo mismo que habían vivido Natsu y Gray, aquellos a los cuales él se había encargado de meter en problemas –"_Esta desilusión y tristeza ¿Es lo que hice que Natsu y Gray sintieran con la apuesta? Como pude hacerlo, se siente tan…tan terrible_"-

Ahora si entendía más que nunca lo que había provocado, al sentir lo mismo que sintieron alguna vez las personas a las que hizo sufrir comprendía la gravedad de sus acciones.

Erza llegó, sin saber lo que acababa de pasar le indicó a Laxus que era tiempo de que ambos se fueran, el rubio miró una última vez a la chica que tan especial se había vuelto para él en tan poco tiempo y entonces se retiró –"_Ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella_"-.

Cana se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, tenía tantas emociones mezcladas –"¿_El amor perdona y olvida? Sí. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo_"-

* * *

_**Los minutos transcurrieron y poco a poco los que lucharon por la libertad de Fairy Tail (Y algunos que hicieron lo contrario) fueron regresando al punto de reunión.**_

Ya eran las seis de la tarde con cincuenta minutos y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de segundo grado ya estaban reunidos en la banqueta de la calle que hace algún tiempo estuvieron cubiertas por elementos policiacos de los cuales solo quedaba uno, el perezoso oficial Timmy.

El ambiente era agradable en general, se respiraba un ambiente de paz y reconciliación.

Lucy observaba a todos con detenimiento; Jet se quejaba constantemente mientras el malherido Droy le ayudaba a limpiarse todo el montón de salsa picante de la que estaba cubierto, Alzack y Bisca estaban sentados en la banqueta juntos pero sin hablarse ni un poco, en sus rostros se percibía una coloración rojiza ¿Pues que había pasado con ellos?

También los que se veían muy sospechosos eran Elfman y Evergreen, la chica estaba curándole las heridas y el hombre cada vez que hacia una mueca de ardor al sentir el alcohol penetrar sus heridas recibía un cómico regaño de la Raijinshu, los dos eran el contrario de Alzack y Bisca, andaban muy comunicativos, demasiado para ser un hombre rudo y una mujer feminista. Detrás de los ya mencionados se encontraban Fried y Mirajane, ambos recargados sobre una pared, conversando muy amenamente, si que era raro ver al chico de cabello verde hablar con tanta libertad, parecía como si hubiera abierto su corazón a la mayor de los Strauss.

Continuó observando sus alrededores, podía ver a Loke dándole la mano a los Bickslows quedando en buenos términos con ellos, aunque la Bickslow tres lo miraba de una manera muy perturbadora como si quisiera desnudarlo con la mirada. A la derecha de ellos se encontraba Lisanna riendo alegremente al ver como Bixlow hacia todo tipo de locuras con tal de tener la atención de Virgo quien a su vez parecía estar ignorándolo cruelmente, pero que locura con esos dos.

Ya más alejados estaban Jellal y Max, el chismoso al parecer le estaba tratando de sacar secretos sobre su vida personal con Erza pero el Fernandes miraba en todas direcciones confundido ¿Confundido solamente? ¡¿Debería de estar en pánico por causa de su lujoso auto extraviado? Al parecer no le preocupaba tanto. Finalmente ya muy alejada del grupo estaba Cana observando al cielo.

Entonces haciendo el conteo, solo faltaban Erza, Gajeel, Levy y Natsu, un momento ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? Pero si hace algunos momentos lo tenía a su lado, empezó a buscarlo, vio al a izquierda, vio al a derecha, en la banqueta, en la calle ¿Pero donde se había metido?

"¿Buscas a esta cosa, uh Lucy?" le llamó la aguda voz de Happy proviniendo de detrás de ella, por lo que volteó viendo el único lugar del que se le había olvidado buscar y allí estaban los dos, Natsu estaba acostado en un cartón durmiendo como si fuera un vagabundo mientras Happy le picaba la cara con una rama, la Heartphilia no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a su novio balbucear algo sobre un ganso negro mientras empezaba a patalear como un perro que tiene pesadillas, a veces era difícil saber qué pasaba por la cabeza del chico, pero le quedaba la satisfacción de saber que al menos en una parte de ese pequeño y simple cerebro había un lugar para ella –"_Cada día que pase nos iremos conociendo y queriendo más, mi vagabundo_"- pensó viéndolo una última vez antes de partir a atar algunos cabos sueltos.

Pensó en ir a hablar con Cana, pero por lo visto necesitaba tiempo a solas, pobre Alberona.

Por tanto se decidió a ir a investigar con el oficial Timmy que es lo que había sucedido con los que faltaban. Se acercó a la patrulla y se encontró con un semidormido policía –Oficial Timmy ¿Sabrá donde están Gajeel y Levy?-.

El policía gruñó y le pasó la radio para luego quedarse dormido de nuevo, una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Lucy, nunca había visto un oficial tan irresponsable. En fin, llamó por la radio –Bueno, oficial Cáncer ¿me oye?-

-_Ebi, aquí Cáncer ¿Con quién me estoy comunicando?_- respondió por radio.

-Lucy Heartphilia de Fairy Tail-

-_Ah ya recuerdo, discúlpeme señorita, no había tenido tiempo de informar a nadie hemos estado muy ocupados_-

-Entiendo-

-_He de suponer que quiere saber cómo resultó la misión y conocer el estado de Gajeel y Levy, ah precisamente ahí viene Levy, se la pasaré para que ella explique_- habló Cancer, a continuación se escuchó la voz de la McGarden –_ ¡Lucy!_-

-Qué tal Levy ¿Cómo estás?-.

-_Pues estamos bien, Gajeel logró cumplir su objetivo y ahora todos los de Eisenwald están dando declaración en la estación de policía ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?_-.

-Todo bien, la pesadilla ha terminado, Fairy Tail está a salvo-.

-_¡Qué bien! Por cierto Lucy, no todo salió bien, Juvia estuvo cercas de ser abusada por los de Eisenwald pero Gray la salvó, sin embargo terminó muy herido y justo ahora está en el hospital_-.

Lucy sintió un calambre en el pecho -¿Pero cómo pasó?-

-_Ni yo lo sé amiga, pero ambos están fuera de peligro, Juvia la darán de alta tras un tratamiento con el psicólogo y Gray se quedará algunos días recuperándose. Tranquila todo estará bien_-.

-Gracias por la información, iré a verlos lo más pronto que pueda junto con Natsu-

-_Muy bien Lu-chan. Por cierto, dile a Jellal que tomé prestado su coche. Te dejo que tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles_-

-Nos vemos Levy- se despidió Lucy, enseguida suspiró tras el susto que se había dado con lo de Gray, a continuación fue a informarle a Jellal sobre lo que le había dicho Levy, no hubo problemas ni malentendidos, Jellal era un joven muy tranquilo y razonable.

Entonces fue a sentarse en la banqueta y se quedó observando a los techos tras los cuales ya se estaba ocultando el rey sol, la rubia no podía verlo, pero en uno de esos techos estaba de pie el hombre enmascarado de Fairy Tail, debajo de esa mascara estaba esbozada una sonrisa –"_Bien hecho Fairy Tail, nuestra luz seguirá brillando_"-

**_Por otro lado, Fried y Mirajane platicaban sobre el futuro de Laxus._**

-Mirajane, no sé qué castigo le espera a Laxus, pero he de agradecerles por qué han hecho que despierte y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, además de que lo han salvado-

-¿Cómo está eso?-

Fried empezó a recordar y relatar esas palabras que el Dreyar les había dicho a los Raijinshu.

**_Hace más de dos horas_**

_Laxus se veía cansado, su rostro denotaba pesadez y en su voz no estaba reflejada la confianza en sí mismo que siempre solía demostrar. _

–_Tengo algo que decirles a ustedes tres antes que a nadie; hoy es mi último día como miembro de Fairy Tail-._

_-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué has decidido eso!- exclamó Evergreen._

_-Creo que de admitir que cometí un error en mis planes y ese error ha afectado todas mis perspectivas a futuro. Necesito empezar de nuevo…en otro lugar-._

_Todos se quedaron pasmados, para empezar Laxus estaba admitiendo que se había equivocado ¡Pero si jamás aceptaba errores y fracasos! ¿Y ahora quería renunciar a Fairy Tail después de tanto esfuerzo por ser el mejor alumno? Su decisión tan repentina no tenía una explicación plausible._

_-Tribu Raijin, ustedes me han acompañado a través de todo esto, pero ahora ya no hay razón para que sigan conmigo. Ayúdenme a despedirme por esta última ocasión, hoy quiero anunciar a todos de mi partida y quiero hablar con Cana mi invitada especial-_

_-¡No digas eso, nosotros somos tus mas grandes camaradas, te seguiremos adonde sea!-_

_-No les conviene, la renuncia es mía, ustedes no deben abandonar sus expectativas por causa de mí, ya han hecho demasiado por mí-_

_Fried trataba de no sobre reaccionar, pero cada momento le era as difícil controlarse-¿Y vas a revelar la razón por la que estás renunciando?-_

_Laxus guardó silencio, nunca quiso responder a la pregunta –Chicos, hoy es el ultimo día en que harán algo por mí, a partir de mañana son libres de hacer lo que quieran, ya no tendrán ninguna "deuda" ni ninguna obligación para conmigo-._

_-¡No juegues Laxus, no puedes estar hablando en serio!- exclamó Evergreen a gritos._

_-¡Nos necesitas y te necesitamos, ya déjate de bromas, nada tiene que cambiar!- gritó Bixlow mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos._

_-Los juegos ya se acabaron para mí, sé que esto les puede resultar perturbador ahora e incluso difícil aceptarlo, pero es mi decisión final- dijo Laxus._

_-¿Estás seguro de esto Laxus?- preguntó el confundido Justine._

_-Es lo que tiene que pasar- dijo resignado dándose la vuelta de nuevo a ver esa pintura la cual era de su padre, nunca había entendido por que le agradaban tanto los cuervos –Chicos…no, he de decir amigos, gracias por todo-._

**_Regresando al presente_**

-Laxus se iba a retirar, pero cargaría para siempre con la culpa además de que habría dado la victoria al consejo escolar y eso le atormentaría en la conciencia, por qué pienso que en lo más profundo de su corazón si le interesa el instituto- terminaba de explicar el Justine.

-¿Y qué crees que sea de él?-

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que finalmente encontrará lo que siempre ha necesitado- concluyó el Justine con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción

* * *

_**Por último, en el hospital general de Magnolia, hora; 7:03 p.m**_

Los tres estaban presentes observándose entre sí; recostado en una cama se encontraba un tenso Makarov teniendo frente a si a la prefecta Erza y al alumno de la discordia, su nieto Laxus. Ninguno de los tres parecía sentirse cómodo en la situación. No obstante Erza era la que se sentía fuera de lugar, sabiendo que lo más razonable era dejar a los dos familiares se limitó a entregar al director un documento.

-Director, cuando firme este documento el consejo sabrá que usted autoriza y efectuará las medidas disciplinarias que se muestran por escrito- le dijo la pelirroja y entonces salió del cuarto dejando solos a los dos Dreyar.

-Laxus ¿Al fin te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de lo que has hecho?- preguntó Makarov alzándose sobre su cama para verlo con más claridad.

El Dreyar volteó hacia un lado, tratando de no verlo. Quizás no lo demostrara abiertamente pero estaba avergonzado por sus acciones, no tenia excusa.

-Pusiste en peligro al instituto y no me refiero a la institución en sí, hablo de quienes lo componen, su gente- explicó el anciano con seriedad –En Fairy Tail todos somos amigos, tenemos lazos de amor y amistad, somos como una gran familia-.

Laxus recordó las similares palabras de Natsu y está vez no trató de negarlo –Lo sé-

-Siempre deseé que sintieras lo que era pertenecer a esa familia, sabía que extrañabas a tus padres y me sentía incapaz de suplir la atención y el afecto que ellos te negaron. Yo no quería que fueras el mas fuerte, ni el más listo y menos el más exitoso, solo anhelaba verte sonreír de nuevo, que fueras feliz, hicieras amigos, te enamoraras- le explicó Makarov dejando desbordar sus más profundos sentimientos.

-"_Y no te equivocaste viejo, eso es lo que necesitaba_"- pensó Laxus bajando la mirada.

-Laxus, fuiste demasiado lejos y el reglamento escolar tiene que ser aplicado- le recordó Makarov endureciéndose un poco, entonces empezó a leer el documento que Erza le había dejado, en cuanto llegó a la parte en que venía la pena para su nieto se quedó pasmado –"_Si firmo esto Laxus no…no logrará…yo no puedo hacerlo_"-

Laxus cerró los ojos –Hazlo abuelo, es lo que un buen director debe hacer-.

Makarov se impresionó por la actitud responsable de su nieto, enseguida tragó saliva y tomó una pluma, su mano casi temblaba al momento en que firmaba el documento, sentía que quería llorar pero se aguantaba, ambos tenían que ser fuertes –Laxus Dreyar, como director del instituto Fairy Tail declaro que estás suspendido por el resto del curso escolar actual- dijo con todo el pesar de su corazón.

Laxus naturalmente se sintió algo sorprendido, desde antes ya sabía que le esperaba un castigo fuerte pero ya enfrentarlo y oírlo salir de los labios de su abuelo era algo muy distinto.

Ya no tenía sentido estar aquí, su abuelo ya estaba bien de salud y eso es lo que más le importaba, por qué ese pequeño anciano era demasiado importante para él, se había tardado en darse cuenta, pero lo apreciaba como a nadie -¿Sabes abuelo? No pudiste suplir a papá y mamá, en realidad hiciste más que eso, los superaste a los dos juntos-

-L-Laxus- Makarov se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo, ahora si llorando sin parar, estaba tan contento de oír esas palabras pero a la vez triste por haber castigado al único pariente que le quedaba a su lado.

Laxus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de abandonar el cuarto volteó a verlo de lado –Gracias por todo, viejo cuídate mucho-.

Makarov quedó derramando lagrimas de a montón y el antes rebelde estudiante de tercer grado se fue como una persona buena, al final la oscuridad y soledad de su corazón resultaron eliminadas por la luz de Fairy Tail, por los fuertes lazos del amor y la familia, derrotado pero agradecido no podía evitar abrir su corazón y ser sincero consigo mismo:

-_Solo necesitaba amor y atención_-.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Aquí finaliza la larga saga de Laxus ¿Me extendí mucho no creen? Me disculpo por ello, pero quise desarrollar bien a varios personajes de manera simultánea además de que me dio por experimentar con el drama.

En cuanto a este capítulo, pues dejé algunas incógnitas a futuro, por ejemplo puse a Rustyrose y a Midnight porque sus respectivas afiliaciones (Grimoire Heart y Oracion Seis) irán teniendo un papel muy importante en el desarrollo total de esta historia.

Ya estoy planeando la siguiente saga, solo les puedo decir que tendrá otro ambiente, voy a usar otro enfoque muy distinto y quizás utilice otros géneros.

Pero en vista de esto, quisiera saber cuál es su opinión sobre cómo ha estado el fic y si hay algo que les gustaría ver agradecería que me lo dijeran, ya saben, para identificar fortalezas y debilidades y mejorar.

Gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto, veintinueve capítulos ¡Y ya llegué a medio millón de palabras! Créanme que si no fuera por su apoyo ya habría dejado el fic.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	31. Sorpresas

Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero y haga el honor al título que le puse. Afortunadamente ahora salió más corto, jeje, ojala y les parezca entretenido.

* * *

_Disclaimer; Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente;_

_La pesadilla ha terminado, Fairy Tail ha sido salvado gracias a los esfuerzos de un grupo de valientes alumnos liderados por Erza._

_Los resultados han sido variados; Elfman y Evergreen han quedado en buenos términos, Fried ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Mirajane, Gray ha demostrado con acciones cuanto quiere a Juvia y Cana ha descubierto la verdad sobre Laxus._

_Laxus por su parte ha abierto su corazón y se ha dado cuenta de sus errores, aceptando el castigo de ser suspendido por el resto del semestre._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy; Capitulo 30, "Sorpresas"**

_El castillo era enorme, flotaba sobre la nada y estaba rodeado de lava ardiente, además era resguardado por un ejército de orcos verdes, una planta carnívora gigante y por último se rumoraba que allí dentro residía un temible dragón escupe fuego que resguardaba a una doncella._

_No había duda, rescatar a la princesa no era una tarea fácil, príncipes de segunda mano como Max, Jet y Droy habían fallecido en el intento._

_Pero eso no desalentaría al valiente príncipe azul y con azul nos referimos a que tenía el cabello azul, era un reconocido galán, artista y superhéroe en sus tiempos libres._

_-Yo salvaré a la princesa- afirmaba el príncipe mientras contemplaba el castillo con valor, cabe destacar que solo por verse con estilo, el príncipe traía puesta una capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo, cortesía de su amigo Mystogan, experto en coser capuchas y trajes cosplay._

_Los orcos al darse cuenta de que el héroe se acercaba se pusieron agresivos, empezaron a golpearse unos a otros como idiotas como si eso sirviera de algo, siguieron así hasta que la planta carnívora gigante que cubría la entrada los regañó –Orcmans dejen de atacarse entre sí-._

_-Lo sentimos Evermean- dijeron los orcos y entonces formaron una sola fila, todos ellos eran iguales, versiones enanas y verdes de Elfman, salvajes, fuertes y algo tontos pero al fin y al cabo no necesitaban ser muy listos ya que la planta carnívora con cara de Evergreen era quien los dirigía._

_-Enfréntanos como hombre, príncipe- exigían mientras sacaban toda clase de armas._

_El príncipe sonrió confiado y entonces lanzó su capa al aire mostrando que era muy bajito y delgado, de hecho era Levy McGarden vestida de príncipe –Con mi espada los acabaré Orcmans, ugh…pero como pesa esta espada- decía mientras batallaba para desenvainar su arma ¿Y cómo no batallar cuando la misma espada pesaba más que el mismo? _

_-¡Orcmans al ataque!- gritaron los mini Elfmans verdes, ya se le iban a dejar ir a Levy cuando una potente voz los detuvo; la misma voz de su líder._

_Tanto Levy como los orcos voltearon a ver adonde la torre más alta del castillo y sorpresa, allí estaba asomándose el dueño del castillo. Levy frunció el ceño y susurró su nombre –Lord Gray Fullnaked-_

_El villano era nadamas y nadamenos que Gray quien hacía honor a su nombre al no vestir absolutamente nada -Así que viniste príncipe Levy ¿Buscabas esto?-_

_El exhibicionista jaló con su mano a la mujer de la discordia, la princesa Gajeel, es decir Gajeel maquillado y con un vestido de princesa (¡Qué asco!), siendo la damisela en problemas lo único que podía era pedir la ayuda de su amado –Sálvame corazoncito Levy-_

_-Por supuesto que si hermosa princesa Gajeel, te rescataré de las garras de ese desnudin del mal- respondió de inmediato Levy._

_De pronto una figura aliada apareció a un lado del príncipe, era la mujer mercenaria proveniente del lejano país de Edolas, Juvia Loxar -Yo le ayudaré príncipe Levy, cuando ganemos nos repartiremos el botín, Gray-sama será mío y Gajeel tuyo-._

_-No crean que la tendrán tan fácil ¡Sal dragón feroz!- ordenó Gray y entonces una pared del castillo cayó y de allí salió un enorme dragón rojo cuyo nombre era Natsu Igneel._

_-Mwahaha he vuelto a la vida- gritaba el dragón mientras echaba una llamarada de fuego._

_-Natsu mata a esos dos para que yo pueda…Kyaaaaaaa- Gray no pudo terminar su frase y gritó como niña al ser devorado por su propio dragón._

_-Ay, eso es demasiado para una florecita como yo- dijo Gajeel y entonces se desmayó._

_Natsu empezó a reír maniacamente -Jajaja, nunca me agradaste Gray. Pero bueno, soy el dragón y lucharé contra el príncipe como suele ser lo clásico en estas historias-._

_Dragón y héroes empezaron a luchar ferozmente mientras los Elfmans y Evergreen comían palomitas, pero Natsu resultó ser mucho y los venció a los dos –Oh si gané, soy grande, soy fuerte y tengo un muy varonil cabello rosa- presumía mientras observaba a Levy y Juvia quienes apenas podían mantenerse de pie. _

_Parecía ser el final, pero justo en el momento clave apareció el mayor enemigo de un dragón legendario de nivel cincuenta; un entrenador pokestelar._

_-¡Oh no, un entrenador pokestelar!- exclamó Natsu al ver como se plantaba frente a él una rubia que vestía como porrista y llevaba una cachucha en la cabeza_

_-Yo soy Lucy y te domaré dragón- afirmó la entrenadora pokestelar y entonces aventó una pokebola al suelo –Lokichu yo te elijo-_

_Tras una luz cegadora apareció de la nada un pokespíritu estelar que no era más que Loke con un mameluco de pikachu y repetía su nombre una y otra vez -Loke, Loke, Loke-_

_-Ni creas que bajarás mis puntos de vida a menos del diez por ciento para capturarme Lucy-_

_-Por supuesto que te haré mío Natsu. Lokichu usa"mirada sexy"- ordenó Lucy a su pokespiritu estelar._

_Lokichu se quitó sus lentes y le echó una mirada a Natsu. Entonces Levy y Juvia gritaron "It's superfective" y Natsu empezó a tambalearse._

_-Bien hecho Lokichu, regresa. Ahora ve Virgozard- dijo la entrenadora mandando a otro pokeespiritu que fue Virgo vestida de Charizard –Los dragones son débiles al ataque tipo dragón, no tiene mucho sentido pero funciona ¡Virgo usa látigo sadomasoquista!-._

_-Con todo el placer del mundo- Virgo fue y le dio un latigazo a Natsu._

_Natsu estaba contra las cuerdas -Oh no, mi energía está demasiado baja, eso significa que me puede capturar-._

_-Así es, serás mío Natsu- dijo Lucy sacando una pokebola para entonces lanzársela al dragón Natsu._

_Los orcos y la planta carnívora se quedaron en expectativa y los héroes con los parpados bien abiertos al ver como el dragón era capturado en la pokebola, pero esta seguía moviéndose, como si Natsu quisiera liberarse, entonces…entonces_.

…

…

…

-Y entonces la entrenadora Lucy y el dragón Natsu vivieron felices hasta que se murieron- terminaba de relatar Natsu, todo había sido una historia creada por sí mismo para la clase de arte del profesor Vijteeter, si, hoy era un lunes de clima templado en el que como de costumbre se impartían clases en el poco aclamado Instituto Fairy Tail.

Y aquí en la sala de artes, todos miraban a Natsu como si fuera un bicho raro, el chico no se explicaba por qué lo hacían –¿Qué no les gustó mi genial propuesta para la obra de teatro?-.

El mismo profesor fue el primero en romper el silencio –Natsu, tu historia no tiene coherencia, los personajes principales al final no son los principales, los personajes secundarios casi no hacen nada importante y nada tiene orden- explicó Vijeeter mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos, pero entonces de la nada se levantó de sus silla de un saltó y exclamó -¡Es una obra de arte! ¡Propuesta aprobada!-

Natsu alzó los brazos festejando victoria mientras el resto del grupo cayó al suelo por la gran sorpresa; "Fairy Dragons" la obra de teatro inventada por Natsu sería el proyecto con el que les calificaría el profesor en el periodo bimensual actual ¡Que catástrofe!

Jet y Droy se levantaron y de inmediato fueron a quejarse con Natsu

-Esa historia no se puede representar ¿Cómo piensas clonar a Elfman? ¿Y cómo te vas a comer a Gray?- preguntó Jet

-Y Evergreen ni siquiera está en el grupo- añadió Droy.

Max rápidamente se unió al grupo de inconformes –Y los papeles están mal ¿Cómo es que Levy de príncipe y Gajeel de princesa?-

Gajeel se acercó furioso y comenzó a ahorcar a Natsu -¡Te mataré por quererme poner de princesa, maldito salamander!-.

-¡Te ganaré y entonces serás la princesa porque yo lo digo!- Natsu se enojó y empezó a devolverle la agresión y en menos de tres segundos ya estaban peleando

Elfman vio la pelea y entonces fue con los dos combatientes –Hombres, esto que están haciendo no está bien-.

-Eso es Elfman, detenlos antes de que se lastimen- le dijo Lucy.

-¡Cuando peleen inviten a todos a entrarle como hombres!- exclamó el grandulón y entonces agarró a los desafortunados Alzack y Max a uno con cada mano y junto con ellos se echó a pelear con Natsu y Gajeel formando una nube de polvo.

Levy y Lucy solo observaban el tremendo lio -Vaya que siempre tienen que terminar así, eh Lu-chan-.

-Nosotras tan bien que nos llevamos y nuestros novios salen llevándose a todo lo contrario. Pero al menos te tocó ser el príncipe en la historia-

-No quiero ser el príncipe, no me queda el papel-

-En ese caso yo lo seré- les llamó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, era Erza quien ya estaba vestida de príncipe, armada con una espada y con el cabello recogido –Soy el príncipe Frederick-

-¡Pero si tu ni siquiera estás en la clase!- exclamaron sorprendidas las dos.

Erza se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa -Ah, es verdad…creo que me dejé llevar. Esperen ¿Acaso esos chicos se están peleando? ¡Como prefecta debo detenerlos!- exclamó y entonces tras aventar su espada a un lado fue y saltó a la bola y empezó a agarrarse a golpes con los cinco reñidores.

-Vaya forma de solucionar los problemas- comentó Bisca acercándose a con Lucy y Levy.

-Oigan chicas ¿Saben dónde puedo conseguir un mameluco de pikachu?-.

-¿¡En serio piensas participar Leo!-

-¿Por qué no tengo ningún papel en la historia? wahhh-

-¡Pues porque nunca entras a clases, Nab!-

Escándalos, quejas, gritos, peleas, locuras, ocurrencias, camaradería…definitivamente la crisis provocada por Laxus había quedado en el pasado y el instituto Fairy regresaba a la normalidad.

La pelea duró como dos minutos más hasta que el profesor Vijeeter incapaz de detener el desorden se decidió a dar por terminada la clase por adelantado –Bien chicos, nos vemos en la próxima clase, ya discutiremos después lo de la obra de teatro-.

En cuanto el maestro de arte abandonó el aula, el caos aumentó en lugar de detenerse y la riña de Erza y los chicos se intensificó al punto de que quien sabe de dónde Lucy sacó el valor para gritar y detenerlos -¡Ya estuvo!-.

Absolutamente todo el grupo enmudeció con el sorpresivo regaño de la Heartphilia, incluso los peleoneros dejaron de agarrarse entre sí quedándose paralizados. Por cierto la escena era bizarra; Max estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo y por alguna razón no traía puestos los pantalones, Alzack era ahorcado por Elfman quien además de haber perdido su camisa era mordido en el trasero por Natsu, Gajeel por su parte jalaba a Natsu de los cachetes mientras que la salvaje Erza jalaba a estos últimos dos del cabello. Cabe destacar que de todos los implicados la pelirroja era la menos herida, no tenía un hematoma en el cuello como Gajeel, ni un rasguño en la cara como Natsu, mucho menos un moretón en el ojo como Elfman, pero no había resultado ilesa; estaba en ropa interior, tanto su blusa como su falda habían sido destrozadas en batalla y no se daba cuenta.

-Lucy, estas aprendiendo a regañar, podrías ser la próxima prefecta- comentó la pelirroja a su compañera rubia, pero entonces se percató de que Leo, Nab, Jet y Droy la estaban contemplando muy azorados, de hecho Leo estaba todo apenado, Nab con ojos de corazoncito y a Jet y Droy se les caía la baba -¿Por qué me ven así?-

-Erza…tu ropa- le comentó Lucy algo inhibida.

Erza se observó a sí misma y ni siquiera se alarmó, cualquier otra chica se morirá de vergüenza tras ser observada en paños menores pero Erza es Erza y punto –Mmh supongo que es indecente andar así, Lucy dame tu ropa-.

Lucy se espantó y dio un par de pasos para atrás-¿¡Estás loca!-.

-¡Genial, hazlo Erza! Dale tu ropa Lucy- exclamó Natsu frotándose las manos.

-¿¡Desde cuando te hiciste pervertido eh Natsu!- regañó la Heartphilia a su novio.

Erza suspiró y fue a con el inconsciente Max –Está bien, Max me prestará su ropa- dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa al chico y cogía su pantalón del suelo, dejándolo en pura ropa interior. Acto seguido se vistió y se dispuso a irse no sin antes hablar a todo el grupo –Volveré más tarde, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa a todos-.

En cuanto la Scarlet se marchó, Levy acudió con su mejor amiga -¿Qué clase de sorpresa nos tendrá? Quizás al fin nos presente el nuevo maestro de historia, después de todo no tenemos uno desde el incidente con José Porla-.

-Pero esa sonrisa con lo que nos lo dijo ¿No se te hacía muy sospechosa? Creo que la sorpresa es algo más inesperado-

Y hablando de sucesos inesperados, Natsu se acercó de repente, ya recuperado de su pelea y alegremente le dirigió la palabra a su chica –Hey Lucy, vamos a dar un paseo, todavía falta rato para la última clase que además es con Happy, anda vamos afuera-.

Levy le sonrió a la Heartphilia –Los dejo pues, yo iré a ver qué puedo hacer por Gajeel-.

El hoy hiperactivo y feliz Natsu empezó a insistir desesperado -Vámonos Lucy, hay tantas cosas que tengo que platicarte-

Lucy sonrió, era bueno tener al Natsu de antes a su lado, todo lo triste y nuboso que había habido entre ellos al principio de su relación había quedado en el olvido y ya se estaban llevando mejor que nunca, ahora si no solo como mejores amigos sino como novios.

La rubia ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo iba acompañar cuando recordó un asunto pendiente muy importante -Eh si, oye ¿Me puedes esperar afuera del salón? Es que hay algo que necesito hacer antes-.

-Ya sabes que sí Lucy, toma tu tiempo ¡Oh un escarabajo!- exclamó el Dragneel al percatarse de un insecto de colores llamativos que subía la pared que tenia a un lado, Natsu tendría con que distraerse por un buen rato.

Lucy se detuvo a observar el salón con detenimiento, pudo ver a Jet y Droy ayudando de buena gana a Levy –"_Levy-chan es tan buena, ya los perdonó. Me gusta que todos nos llevemos bien en el salón, debemos de ser una familia unida para soportar los momentos difíciles y nunca más nos pase lo que nos sucedió con la anarquía de Laxus_"-.

Continuó observando sus alrededores, Gray obviamente resaltaba por su ausencia al igual que Juvia Loxar. El Fullbuster naturalmente aun estaba en el hospital recuperándose, pero ¿Por qué Juvia había faltado? ojala y estuviera bien.

Todos los demás parecían estar bien, aunque Alzack y Bisca andaban muy distantes, tan solo se volteaban a ver y se avergonzaban y se volteaban para un lado, eso sí era raro por que recientemente los dos habían empezado a agarrarse más confianza, a platicar e incluso habían ido juntos a ese convivio de Laxus en el parque. Algo debía de haber pasado entre ellos dos para que anduvieran tan tímidos, no es que fuera de su incumbencia pero pues la intrigaba.

Por último posó sus grandes ojos cafés en la persona que más le preocupaba y con la que quería platicar, era Cana Alberona; la chica había estado muy seria, sin la más mínima pizca de alegría que le caracterizaba, solo se la había pasado sentada, observando en momentos una especie de joya que sujetaba entre las palmas de sus manos.

Como buen amiga fue con la castaña, no quería verla tan deprimida por lo de Laxus, deseaba hacer algo para ayudarla –Cana ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Pues sinceramente ando más o menos, ya no ando en shock como ayer, pero…- Cana pausó y entonces bajó su triste mirada.

-¿Pero qué?- le cuestionó Lucy, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la Alberona no parecía tener ánimos de hablar de eso que se guardaba –Entiendo, si no te sientes cómoda con decírmelo lo comprendo. Pero no estás sola, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte ya sabes que puedes decírmelo con confianza-.

-Espera Lucy, lo que pasa es que me siento sola- confesó repentinamente –Yo me había ilusionado con la posibilidad de encontrar una agradable compañía en Laxus, refugiarme entre sus brazos y ser la dueña de su amor ¿Me entiendes, no? Es que tengo la necesidad de ser amada, de ser especial para alguien y de saber que a alguien de verdad le importo-.

-Te entiendo, creo que ya se lo que sientes- le respondió Lucy mientras brevemente recordaba aquellos días en que vivía encerrada en la mansión de su padre, sin recibir amor ni consideración de nadie.

Cana sacó su dije que constaba en un medio corazón que la letra "G" inscrita y entonces se lo mostró a Lucy –Es una joya que perteneció a mi madre, me gusta traerla conmigo, cuando me siento triste solo tengo que observar este dije y pensar que existió alguien que me amó como nadie-.

Lucy sentía que quería llorar, era muy sensible para esos asuntos, no tenía ni idea de que decirle a su deprimida amiga.

Cana sonrió levemente –Pero no solo pienso en eso al ver este dije, mira que es un medio corazón, es decir, alguien más tuvo la otra mitad, un hombre que fue especial para mi madre, que la amó a ella ¿Quién será? La única pista es esta letra "G", debe ser su inicial-

-Oye Cana, dices que ese hombre cuyo nombre empieza con G amó a tu madre ¿Y si ese hombre fue tu mismo padre?-.

-Podría ser, pero pues para que le busco tanto, mi padre nunca estuvo para mí, de seguro nunca le importé. Je vaya que a veces es duro pensar que no tienes a nadie en el mundo que te considera especial, algo así como un tesoro- explicó Cana mientras se limpiaba con el antebrazo un par de lagrimas que se le habían salido –Anda mira que ya te entretuve mucho con mis quejas, pero te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado, ya me siento mejor-.

-Cana, créeme que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte con esto, no pierdas la fe, seguro que por ahí debe de haber alguien a quien le importas- le animó Lucy dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –"_No sé cómo pero un día encontraré una manera de ayudarte a ser feliz_"-

Cana agradeció una última vez y entonces Lucy fue con su impaciente novio –Natsu, ahora si vámonos a caminar por el instituto-.

* * *

_**También en tercer grado había mucho que reflexionar por parte de sus alumnos **_

En el aula 301, el ánimo de los alumnos se mostraba menos alegre, como era de esperarse la disciplina de Erza les había dejado arrepentidos. La ausencia de Laxus hacia que todo se viera tan diferente a antes.

En una esquina estaba sentado Mystogan, cruzando los brazos y mirando al frente sin siquiera moverse un poco, mientras que al frente estaban Lyon y sus amigos conversando alegremente, eran los únicos que se habían salvado del castigo debido a su neutralidad.

-Lyon-sama, el ambiente está tan gris, eso no es cool- comentaba Sherry Blendy.

Yuka Suzuki alias "la onda" respondió en lugar de Lyon -Mira el lado positivo, nos salvamos de tener que ir a darle baños a ancianitos con esponjas-.

-Sí, deberían de darnos una medalla o unos calcetines nuevos _Oooon_- dijo Toby Horhorta.

-No entendemos tu obsesión por los calcetines, ni por qué dices ser el rival de Happy-sensei y menos el por qué el otro día te metiste a nadar en el enorme contenedor de la basura-.

Toby se enfadó por el comentario de Yuka -¿¡Me estás llamando raro!-

Sherry le hizo saber lo que pensaban -Es que a veces nos preocupa tu excentricidad ¿No cree usted lo mismo Lyon-sama? ¿Uh Lyon-sama?-

Lyon estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía no estar poniendo atención a sus amigos, pero cuando Sherry empezó a sacudirlo del brazo reacciono –Tranquilos chicos, centrémonos en lo bueno y no desesperen que un día recibiremos una oportunidad-.

-¿Una oportunidad de qué, Lyon-sama?-

-Estás actuando más extraño que Toby, se me hace que estás preocupado por tu hermano-.

-No lo negaré, Gray es mi hermano después de todo- admitió dejando su orgullo a un lado y pensando en su hospitalizado hermano menor –"_Idiota Gray, pudo haber muerto_"-

Aparte del grupito de Lyon, los Raijinshu también andaban muy comunicativos entre sí mismos, el tema de su conversación era el de esperarse; Laxus Dreyar.

-Se siente extraño no tenerlo aquí con nosotros- le comentaba Fried a sus amigos.

-¿Creen que regrese?- preguntaba Bixlow.

-Pues por lo que me platicaron ya dejó su orgullo atrás, entonces puede que vuelva- decía Evergreen muy pensativa.

Sin su líder se sentían incompletos, al parecer ya se habían acostumbrado a estarlo escuchando, a veces hasta siguiendo sus ordenes, pero ahora que estaban libres y completamente se daban cuenta de que todo era muy diferente, ahora sus propios futuros estaban en sus manos.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- cuestionó Bixlow.

-Seguir adelante mientras recordamos el último consejo que nos dejó Laxus- dijo Fried cruzando los brazos y sonriendo levemente.

Evergreen se puso las manos en la cintura y regañó a su amigo del casco -¡Bixlow! ¿Qué no te acordabas de lo que te encargó Laxus? ¿O es que te estás haciendo el tonto?-.

-_Etto_…- Bixlow se puso la mano en la barbilla y junto a sus dos camaradas empezó a recordar esa emotiva despedida el día de ayer.

* * *

_El día domingo en la mansión Dreyar a las 9:00 p.m_

_-¡No Laxus, no te vayas!- lloraban Bixlow y Evergreen mientras se aferraban de los pies de Laxus._

_Laxus se veía algo fastidiado y cansado, mas no se enojaba como antes-Vamos chicos, no es para tanto, solo me iré un tiempo de la ciudad, necesito estar a solas para pensar en muchas cosas-._

_Resultaba que el rubio les había convocado para despedirse de ellos tres y lo primero que les había dicho era que pronto iba a partir a un lugar desconocido en un largo viaje del cual no sabría cuando regresaría._

_Fried era el único que se esforzaba por controlarse, pero aun así estaba preocupado por el futuro de su líder -Solo dinos que regresarás al instituto-._

_Para la inquietud de Fried, el Dreyar no quiso responder a la pregunta, solo dejó salir un suspiro y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico –Fried, gracias por haber sido mi mano derecha- le agradeció para luego continuar –Ahora ve con Mirajane, ella es quien has necesitado todo este tiempo, esfuérzate por hacerla feliz, así serás feliz tu también y tu vida encontrará un nuevo sentido-._

_-Lo haré- respondió el Justine casi a modo de juramento._

_-Evergreen- llamó a continuación Laxus –Ever ya mejora ese carácter tuyo, no puedes seguir espantando a los chicos, te hace falta un "hombre" ¿No crees?- le comentó resaltando a propósito esa palabra que sin duda hacia que Ever pensara en cierto chico en particular._

_-Uh, y-yo lo intentaré- respondió muy nerviosa, con ese "hombre" en particular en su cabeza._

_-Y Bixlow, uhh ¿Qué he de decirte?- se preguntó el Dreyar al ver la sonrisa llena de esperanza de su extravagante amigo –Ya rehabilítate, en serio no puedes seguir de depravado con las chicas, te vas a meter en problemas. Prométeme que vas a tomar una terapia para superar esa obsesión con la ropa interior-._

_-Eh, bueno yo…- Bixlow dudó pero al ver que Evergreen le miraba feo entendió que debía hacerlo para que Laxus pudiera irse en paz –Está bien, superaré mi obsesión-_

_Laxus hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes en su vida, con sus largos brazos abrazó a los tres Raijinshu –Vivan, disfruten, sean sociables y sigan adelante mis amigos, no quiero que me vayan a extrañar, ustedes son excepcionales por su cuenta-_

_Los tres Raijinshu no podían verle el rostro, pero por la manera en que hablaba estaban casi seguros de que estaba llorando._

_Esa fue la agridulce despedida de un amigo muy apreciado._

* * *

_Regresando al presente_

-Las recomendaciones de Laxus son lo mejor para nosotros, esta vez tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta para que cuando vuelva esté orgulloso de nosotros- decía Fried muy motivado mientras alzaba la vista con determinación.

-Eh, supongo que debo de rehabilitarme después de todo. Pero antes necesito consultarlo con mi diosa Virgo-sama ¡Que viva la sexy sirvienta sadomasoquista!-

-Hey Bixlow, se supone que debemos de ser independientes, no debes de ir y pedirle consejos a esa tal Virgo- le corrigió Evergreen, entonces volteó a ver a Fried y se dio cuenta de que sacaba unos libros de su morral -¿Qué haces Fried?-.

-Yo estoy decidido a iniciar una relación con Mirajane, ahora que siento algo muy intenso por ella quiero que estemos juntos, con ayuda de estos libros y buena planeación se que podré hacerlo bien- se explicó el chico de largo cabello verde mientras mostraba una serie de libros con títulos como "Disfrute de un noviazgo exitoso", "Como hacerla feliz" y "Sea un caballero y conquístela" este ultimo de un autor conocido como Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki.

-Eso de usar libros me parece anticuado, pero debido a tu inexperiencia en el amor supongo que está bien que te ayudes de literatura- comentó Ever viendo a Fried como un rarito.

Pronto Bixlow sacaba uno de sus propios libros que tanto le gustaban leer -¿Y ese libro te dice como plantarle un besote? Bah no lo creo. Observa, este libro te ayudará a complacerla en la cama, aprende los trucos que vienen en este libro y te juro que la harás retorcerse de placer y suplicar por más-.

Evergreen le arrebató el libro –Fried quiere respetar a Mira en su relación, no intentes pervertir su amor verdadero. Ah y este libro ya no te lo regreso-.

-Ah ya veo, entonces tú lo quieres leer para aprender trucos y sorprender a Elfman- dijo Bixlow para entonces recibir una bofetada.

-¡Es por tu rehabilitación! Te vamos a confiscar todo lo cochambroso para que te superes-.

-Auch, que mala onda-.

Fried fijó su atención en su amiga de lentes -Y bien Evergreen ¿Tu también piensas seguir el consejo de Laxus?-.

-No será nada fácil ser más sociable, aunque una vez fui a una pijamada en casa de Levy y me sentí cómoda con las demás chicas, así que para empezar voy a intentar llevarme mejor con las chicas-

-¡Y con Elfman!- añadió el pícaro de Bixlow en un grito captando las miradas de muchos alumnos.

-Shh no lo grites- le corrigió Evergreen muy apenada.

-Pues si el rumor ya está en boca de todos, de cómo le diste un besote, hasta Mystogan lo ha de saber ¡¿No es así Mystogan? Uh, ya desapareció como siempre- observó Bixlow.

Evergreen le reclamó – ¡Ya deja de hablar de eso!-

Fried suspiró al ver como sus amigos empezaban a pelearse verbalmente y luego comenzó a razonar dentro de sí -"_No sé si vayamos a ser aceptados por los demás después de haber colaborado con Laxus, pero habrá que intentarlo_"- a continuación hizo eso que ahora muy frecuentemente hacia, sonreír un poco –"_Pero al menos el Instituto está a salvo del consejo, nos espera paz a todos_"-

¿En serio estaba a salvo Fairy Tail? En estos precisos instantes la respuesta estaba en el consejo.

* * *

_**Oficinas del consejo escolar**_

Era otra de esas típicas reuniones de los miembros del consejo escolar y como de costumbre andaban en disputa, algunos estaban renegando y otros tranquilos, acontecía que estaban hablando sobre Fairy Tail y su opinión del instituto era muy mixtos.

-¡Otra vez se han salido con la suya!- exclamaba Michello.

-Al final castigaron al insurrecto nieto del director, cumplieron su parte y nosotros cumpliremos la nuestra- respondía a continuación Lahar mientras miraba de reojo a Jellal quien sonreía levemente y con discreción.

-Ay hermanito- suspiraba Ultear totalmente desconcentrada pensando más bien en Gray.

-Ya sé, ordenémosle a Makarov que expulse definitivamente a Laxus- sugería Org.

El final el gran jefe Guran Doma impuso el orden –Suficiente con esto, entiendo que algunos de nosotros estemos inconformes con Fairy Tail, mas recordemos que hay otros asuntos pendientes a los cuales darle atención, como a lo que siempre sucede por estas fechas-.

Doranbalt alzó la mano y comentó -Ah sí, tenemos que reformar las normas educativas, si me permiten tengo unas cuantas ideas-

Doranbalt sacaba un montón de papeles, pero todos estaban bien callados observándolo impresionados, lo que provocó que el joven se pusiera nervioso e incomodo ¿Dije algo malo?.

-¿En serio no sabes lo que los miembros del consejo organizamos por estas fechas?- le cuestionó Jellal alzando una ceja y entrelazando los dedos.

-Uh, no llevo mucho aquí, explíquenme por favor- pidió el chico de las cicatrices faciales y pronto comenzó a recibir la respuesta.

No había por qué dudar, por lo pronto el instituto Fairy Tail estaría a salvo de las garras del duro consejo escolar de Magnolia.

* * *

_**Regresando a Fairy Tail**_

Natsu y Lucy estaba sorprendidos y contentos a la vez, hace unos segundos iban caminando mientras platicaban muy a gusto cuando sin esperárselo se habían topado con una personita.

-¡Lisanna!-.

-Que tal amigos- les saludaba la susodicha quien venía acompañada de Laki y una jovencita pelirroja y de ojos azules. Lo que resaltaba en la menuda Strauss es que ahora portaba el uniforme de Fairy Tail.

-¡Entraste a Fairy Tail, que pronto!- exclamó Natsu con alegría.

-Así es ya entré a primer grado, no tengo tiempo que perder, debo ponerme al corriente. Además estar activa me ayudará a recuperar mis memorias-.

-Pero qué bueno que estés aquí, seguro que te sentirás como en casa-

-Claro que si Lucy, por cierto, espero que seamos buenas amigas-

-Por supuesto que sí-.

De pronto esa chica pelirroja que acompañaba a Lisanna dirigió la palabra a la Heartphilia –Así que tú eres Lucy, Sherry siempre habla de ti, aunque lo que dice no es nada agradable-

Lucy abrió los parpados más de lo normal y se quedó analizando a esa chica de primer grado, especialmente en sus coletas pelirrojas -¿Sherry Blendi? No me digas que tú eres-

-Ajá, soy la hermana menor de Sherry, me llamo Shellia. Mucho gusto en conocerte Lucy- le saludó la alegre joven dándole un apretón de manos.

-Shellia y Laki me están enseñando la escuela- comentó Lisanna con respecto a sus compañeras de primer grado –Jeje Natsu, Lucy, los dejo que ya mero empieza la clase-.

-Está bien, cuídate Lisanna- se despidió Lucy en representación de ambos.

-Vámonos chicas- indicó la jovial albina, pero Shellia no reaccionaba, estaba con su mirada clavada al frente. Todas las chicas se guiaron con su mirada para ver que la tenía tan atontada.

Lyon iba caminando muy despistado por el pasillo y no traía puesta la camisa, entonces pasó a un lado del grupito y saludó monótonamente al mismo estilo de Gray –Buen día chicas, que tal Shellia-.

-¡Hey no me incluyas con las chicas!- le renegó Natsu, pero el peligris ni caso le hizo, solo reanudó su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Quizás pensó que eras una chica cuando vio tu cabello rosado jiji- bromeó Lisanna.

-Ouch Lisanna ¿Insinúas que mi cabello es afeminado? Pero si me hace ver más varonil- afirmó Natsu.

-Bromeaba. Bueno nos vamos y nos vemos después-

Lisanna y las que al parecer eran sus buenas amigas se fueron dejando a la pareja de segundo grado a solas.

-Así que Lisanna entró al instituto, tenemos una chica nueva- dijo Natsu.

-"_Esa mirada que Shellia le echaba a Lyon, espero y no esté enamorada de él, si Sherry se entera de que su hermana menor está enamorada de su novio se va a poner de malas ¡Y ya que me odia seguro que se va a querer desquitar conmigo!_"-

-En fin, ahora vamos a la cafetería, si quieres te compro algo- le invitó Natsu dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Pero ya va a empezar la clase de Happy-sensei- le recordó ella al ver la hora en su celular.

Natsu se confió y asumió una actitud completamente despreocupada -Happy es nuestro amigo, no nos hará nada-

Lucy aun con la molestia en su conciencia se rindió -Uh, pero que esta sea la última visita, tampoco hay que abusar de la buena voluntad de Happy-.

Recorrieron el camino rumbo a la cafetería, asegurándose de que Erza no anduviera echando rondines, por fortuna solo se toparon los conserjes a quienes poco les importó que anduvieran fuera de clases. Pronto llegaron a la cafetería y Natsu sonrió al ver el menú del día.

-¡Tacos de pollo!- exclamó el pelirosa dispuesto a ir directo por la comida, mas Lucy lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Mira quien está allá- le indicó Lucy señalando a una de las mesas que era ocupada por esa joven que pensaron no había venido a clases, Juvia Loxar, la chica estaba muy solitaria e ignoraba lo que pasaba a sus alrededores. Lucy no pensó dos veces en cuanto a que debía de hacer –Ven Natsu, vamos a ver qué sucede-.

Natsu volteó a ver una última vez el mostrador y esos tacos de pollo que estaban detrás del vidrio protector y tras saborearse, acompañó a Lucy para ir con Juvia; los amigos van primero después de todo.

-_Gray-sama_- balbuceaba en voz baja Juvia, cuando sin que se diera cuenta, Natsu y Lucy tomaran lugar frente a ella -Chicos-.

-Oye no fuiste a clases, pensamos que te había pasado algo- le comentó Natsu tan ligero y extrovertido como de costumbre.

Juvia se le quedó viendo como asustada, fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que de verdad algo le había pasado, a diferencia de su novio ella si usó tacto al hablar -¿Te sientes bien Juvia?-.

Los ojos de la Loxar estaban poniéndose lagrimosos, entonces su garganta al fin dejó salir las palabras –Erigor y su pandilla intentaron abusar de Juvia, pero Gray-sama la salvó y entonces el…el-.

La de cabello azul pausó y ya no continuó, tan solo recordar a un maltrecho y ensangrentado Gray agradeciéndole el haberla conocido para luego desvanecerse era algo que todavía le provocaba angustia. Pero Lucy le dio animo al ponerle una mano en el hombro –Sabemos que ha pasado con Gray y como te has de sentir-.

-Lucy-san- Juvia se sintió reconfortada al ver el apoyo que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a darle –Es que Juvia se siente tan vulnerable, Juvia vino a hablar con los maestros porque está muy asustada todavía y le van a dar ayuda psicológica-

-"_Haber estado a punto de ser una víctima de abuso sexual no es algo que se supere tan rápido_"- razonó Lucy poniéndose en el lugar de la Loxar –Si hay algo que podamos hacer cuenta con nosotros-

Natsu se puso de pie y le dirigió la palabra a Juvia –Lucy y yo tenemos planeado ir a ver a Gray al hospital, ven con nosotros, quizás te sientas mejor al verlo-.

Juvia se impresionó por la invitación, sinceramente la idea de visitar al Fullbuster le había rondado la cabeza todo el tiempo, pero se le hacía tan difícil ir sola -¿Hablan en serio?-.

-Por supuesto, aquí en el instituto o al menos en nuestro grupo todos somos amigos- aseguró Natsu mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

-Pero Juvia-

-Tú eres un hada como todos nosotros, eres nuestra amiga- le recalcó la Heartphilia.

Juvia se sintió conmovida y aligerada, necesitaba palabras bondadosas como las de ese par-Gracias, no saben cuánto significa eso para Juvia, muchas gracias-.

-¡Está decidido entonces, espera por nosotros al final de clases!- exclamó Natsu alzando el pulgar.

-Juvia lo hará- prometió la Loxar.

En eso Bob entró a la cafetería –Juvia, pedacito de algodón ¿Lista para la segunda sesión?-.

-Natsu, Lucy, mi psicólogo ha llegado, Juvia se retira- les dijo la Loxar para luego ir y seguir al afeminado profesor.

Natsu y Lucy quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos blancos –B-Bob e-es su p-psicólogo-

Lisanna en el instituto, Shellia echándole el ojo al novio de su hermana, Tacos de pollo, Bob como psicólogo de Juvia…las sorpresas en Fairy Tail nunca dejan de llegar.

¿Aguardaba este día más sorpresas?

* * *

_**En la oficina del director**_

-Hahaha besen mi trasero, consejo escolar-

-¡Director compórtese!-

-Makarov me temo decirle que ese vocabulario suyo es un mal ejemplo para los estudiantes-

-A mi me preocupa más que ande bebiendo en el instituto-

Hoy acontecía que Makarov andaba muy contento al punto de que celebraba tomándose una cerveza y bailando de forma ridícula arriba de su escritorio. Acompañado estaba por su siempre presente secretaria Mirajane además de los profesores Reedus y Jura.

Había confeti por todas partes y todos los presentes traían puestos gorritos cónicos de colores, por ende se concluía que estaban en una especie de fiesta.

-¡Brindemos por Fairy Tail y el futuro brillante que nos espera!- exclamó Makarov alzando su cerveza, pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a tomar una de las tantas latas que el viejo había sacado de su provisión personal que siempre ocultaba en su oficina. Después de todo eran la ordenada Mirajane, el bien portado Reedus y el honorable Jura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted director?- suspiró Mirajane, aunque sinceramente estaba contenta de ver al anciano tan gozoso, pero también presentía que estaba tomando y festejando para tratar de olvidar el amargo día de ayer en el que suspendió a su nieto –"_Festejar lo bueno para sacarse de la mente lo triste, es su maniobra de defensa_"-.

-¿Por qué no son como Gildartz, Vijeeter y Bob? Ellos si tienen el espíritu fiestero, los traeré para que les pongan el ejemplo a ustedes tres sobre lo que hay que hacer cuando hay una pila de cervezas esperando a ser consumidas, que digo esperando ¡Suplicando que se las tomen todas de un trago!- les comentó el viejo decepcionado ya acercándose a la puerta, pero entonces recordó que no alcanzaba la perilla –Si tan solo tuviera el poder de hacerme gigante o estirarme, alguien ábrame la puerta, _hic_- comentó en su borrachera.

Alguien le abrió la puerta al viejo, pero lo hizo por el otro lado de la puerta por lo que el director salió volando hacia atrás, por suerte rebotó en la panza de Reedus y salió ahora volando hacia arriba "¡Yipee!" exclamó el Dreyar mientras estiraba los brazos y sentía como caía con la ligereza de una pluma cuando en realidad se iba a dar contra su torre de latas de cerveza, por fortuna Mirajane reaccionó y alcanzó a atrapar al director entre sus brazos.

Los tres trabajadores presentes se quedaron viendo al que había abierto la puerta tan violentamente; era un estudiante del instituto, de rasgos finos, figura delgada y de largo cabello rojo recogido en una cola alta. Nunca lo habían visto antes.

-Esperen, fíjense, es Erza- le identificó Jura.

-Sodas, con la sed que tengo es lo que necesitaba- comentó la prefecta sin darse cuenta de que su apariencia tenia a todos con el ojo cuadrado, sin pensarla dos veces cogió una lata y se bebió su contenido de un trago –Uh, esto es cerveza ¡Explíquenme de que se trata esto!-.

-Lo mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros, Erza-san- le respondió el confundido Reedus. Ver a Erza vestida de hombre y con una cerveza en la mano no era algo que se ve todos los días.

-¡Erza se volvió travesti!- exclamó Makarov aun en los brazos de Mirajane. Más no le duró mucho el gusto por que Mirajane lo bajó con cuidado al suelo como si fuera un bebé-.

La cara enrojecida adornada con una sonrisa idiota y la manera de hablar tan torpe del director fue la explicación que Erza necesitaba –Otra vez tomando, aunque comprendo sus motivos- dijo evitando indagar en más detalles, esta semana estaba prohibido pronunciar el nombre de Laxus Dreyar o se arriesgarían a tener a un director depresivo el cual era capaz de ser más insoportable que su versión ebria.

La prefecta continuó –Dejando a un lado mi vestimenta y las bebidas alcohólicas a un lado, vengo a informarles que todo va regresando a la normalidad, aunque los de tercero aun están resentidos-.

-Solo Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, Toby y Mystogan no están bajo castigo- recordó Jura.

-Debemos de hacer algo para que el instituto se recupere y que todos agarren confianza entre sí- añadió Mirajane sujetándose la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos director?- cuestionó ahora Reedus.

Makarov se puso más serio de lo habitual -Mmh, veamos…yo pienso que…-

-¿Cuál es la gran idea director?- preguntaron los otros cuatro con interés al ver como el director pensaba en serio en una solución.

-¡Oh ya llegaron!- exclamó de la nada tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, fue entonces cuando se percataron de que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quiénes llegaron?- preguntó Erza.

-No volverás a llevar toda la carga por ti sola Erza- dijo Makarov mientras la puerta era abierta lentamente, manteniendo en expectativas a los trabajadores.

-¿Acaso es lo que creo?- se preguntó Erza muy atenta a la puerta que tortuosamente iba separándose de su marco.

-A veces hay que repartirse el trabajo y más si es muy pesado como la prefectura- explicó Makarov sonriendo muy complacido con su decisión que ahora dejaba de ser secreta.

A Reedus casi se le cayeron los lentes, Jura quedó boquiabierto, Mirajane alzó una ceja y Erza abrió los ojos como platos al ver esa persona que a partir de hoy trabajaría hombro a hombro con ella en la labor de mantener el control en el instituto.

-Bebidas alcohólicas en el instituto, habrá que tomar medidas al respecto y usted señorita pelirroja, sugiero que vigile su vestimenta, es moralmente inadecuado que vista prendas del sexo opuesto- comentaba al instante ese nuevo miembro de la prefectura, una persona ordenada, pulcra y con la meta de reordenar los asuntos y disciplinar a todo el que rompiera las reglas -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que todos se le quedaban viendo sin parpadear.

Erza le señaló con el dedo índice -T-tú e-eres…eres…-

¿Sorpresas? Si las había tanto para profesores como para los alumnos y a los del aula 202 pronto les llegaría una en particular.

* * *

_**Algunos minutos después en el aula 202**_

Happy estaba trepado arriba del escritorio, con un palo en la mano que utilizaba para señalar tanto la pizarra como a los estudiantes, el día de hoy sucedía esto último; el gato azul estaba sermoneando al grupo

-Todos ustedes en serio que me decepcionan, en especial ustedes dos Natsu y Lucy-

-Lo sentimos Happy-sensei, no lo volvemos a hacer- se disculpó Lucy, la rubia estaba parada en una esquina balanceando un bote de agua en la cabeza.

Natsu estaba haciendo lo mismo en la esquina opuesta, pero en vez de disculparse andaba de rebelde -Te pasaste Happy, somos tus amigos-

-Si lo son, pero en el salón de clases yo soy Happy-sensei y me van a respetar ¿Pensaron que se saldrían con la suya al entrar tarde a mi clase?-

El resto de los estudiantes se quedaron bien calladitos como niños bien portados, les había tocado un Happy muy estricto y hacerlo enojar podía ser mortal, bueno en realidad no tanto, pero sospechaban que dentro de su cabezota había un cerebro capaz de maquinar castigos capaces de poner al mismísimo Elfman a rogar por clemencia.

-Y todos ustedes también, no crean que estoy muy contento con su comportamiento, he visto desde el principio del semestre que en mi clase andan muy distraídos, no sé si se deba a que es la última clase del día ¡Pero no pueden ignorar los vitales conocimientos que ciencias de la pesca les ofrece!- exclamó al azulado dramatizando con cada palabra.

-¿Y ahora que se trae este gato?- le susurró Gajeel a Levy en voz muy baja.

-Gajeel, shh- le respondió Levy por lo bajo haciéndole la seña de que no hablara.

Happy si se dio cuenta del susurro -¡Gajeel y Levy! Otra vez ustedes par de tortolos, miren que son el ejemplo de lo que trato de decirle a todo el grupo-.

-Con todo respeto Happy-sensei, no estamos entendiendo la mitad de lo que nos dice- habló Alzack un poco nervioso.

-Tú deberías de saberlo más que nadie- le señaló el irritado gato. Para colmo Gajeel suspiró fastidiado lo cual hizo explotar al maestro –Gajeel y Levy, los voy a mandar a una terapia de pareja con Bob-sensei para que aprendan a comportarse-

-¡Eso no, por favor Happy-sensei!- exclamó Levy muy asustada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ir con el calvo?- preguntó Natsu inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Tú no hables que estás castigado y ni se te ocurra tirar la cubeta de tu cabeza que entonces te mando a ti y a Lucy con Bob también-

Lucy gritó como Levy –Perdone a Natsu, haremos lo que diga Happy-sensei- le dijo muy sumisa aunque siendo sincera se sentía raro tener que hablarle con tanto respeto.

-Así me gusta. Ahem, ahora si a todos ustedes que no quieren pensar, les diré cual es el problema más grande que aqueja al instituto y lo que causa todos los problemas; es solo una cosa muy sencilla- explicó Happy dándole un toque de misterio con sus palabras.

-La falta de orden- sugirió Jet

-Los malos hábitos de estudio- dijo Droy.

-Los maestros incompetentes- susurró Gajeel asegurándose de que el maestro no lo escuchara.

-¿Los falsos chismes?- preguntó Nab provocando a Max.

-Los alumnos irresponsables como Nab- contraatacó el rey del chisme.

-Los hombres que no son lo suficientemente hombres como para admitir con hombría que no son verdaderos hombres- opinó Elfman.

-¡Todo lo malo que pasa es un complot de los hombres simio estelares! Tenemos que frustrar sus malvados planes- comentó Natsu provocando que la mitad del grupo se le quedara viendo como si fuera un bicho raro y la otra mitad riera – ¡Hablo en serio!-.

-Todo lo que dijeron en cierta forma es cierto, bueno excepto la teoría de la conspiración de Natsu quien ya se ganó un castigo más por irrespetuoso- dijo Happy viendo a Natsu para enseguida gritarle al grupo – ¡Es el amor! Eso es lo que afecta todo-.

Loke se rascó la cabeza sin hallarle el sentido a las palabras del gato -¿El amor?-.

-¿Por qué no se concentran en las clases? Por andarle echando el ojo a sus bomboncitos ¿O acaso no es cierto Alzack y Bisca?-

Los vaqueros bajaron la mirada completamente ruborizados.

-¿Y saben que mas pasa? ¡Triángulos amorosos! Andan dos chicos peleándose por una chica y entonces se hacen enemigos, todo mundo se vuelve agresivo y se arma la anarquía-

-¿No cree que exagera Happy-sensei?- le preguntó Erza quien ahora estaba parada apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, además de que venía acompañada de su nueva colaboradora.

-¡Erza y gatita blanca! Yo nunca exagero, tengo muchas pruebas de que el amor es lo que…- el gato pausó y toda su ira se evaporó ¿Había dicho gatita blanca? Si, junto a Erza estaba una preciosa gatita blanca ¡Era la gatita blanca que había visto muchas veces antes!

-¿El amor es que, eh Happy?- le preguntó la pelirroja poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

El azulado estaba en shock, tardó como cinco segundos en explotar en felicidad y dar su inspirada respuesta –Es lo más maravilloso en el universo, lo que nos hace mejores personas y da sentido a la vida ¡Que viva el amor!- gritó mientras sus ojos que tenían forma de corazón se posaban en esa gatita blanca, la cual al ver el gesto del gato le rechazó orgullosa con la mirada.

-"_Es tan linda cuando rechaza con soberbia, ayayay_"- pensó Happy antes de caer de espaldas y desmayarse con sus mismos ojos en forma de corazón y con baba saliendo de su boca abierta.

El resto de los estudiantes miraban fijamente a esa gatita blanca de estatura similar a Happy, traía puesto un vestidito con la insignia de Fairy Tail grabada en el centro y un moño rosado en su larga cola.

-Pero que adorable- comentó Levy sintiendo un enorme impulso de ir y abrazarla como si se tratara de un peluche.

-Gehehe, es raro que nos visite una celebridad; Hello Kitty- comentó Gajeel.

-Yo que tú no hacía comentarios sarcásticos contra una prefecta- le dijo Erza al metálico.

Todo el grupo se quedó boquiabierto y dudando de si habían escuchado bien lo que la Scarlet había hablado.

Erza no perdió más tiempo en reafirmar sus palabras –Estudiantes de Fairy Tail, me honra presentarles a una nueva trabajadora en el instituto, su nombre es Charle y a partir de hoy ustedes la obedecerán como su prefecta-.

-¡Woah!-

-¡Increíble!-

-¡Hombre!-

Todo tipo de reacciones se hicieron venir, absolutamente ninguno era capaz de convencerse de que existía otro ser como Happy y que les ordenaría y castigaría como Erza ¡Por dios, era una adorable gatita blanca! ¿Cómo podía inspirarles temor?

-Pero que escandalosos, ahora veo que es cierto que hay mucho trabajo por hacer, intendente Erza- comentó al fin Charle, indignada con el comportamiento de los alumnos.

Happy despertó y de inmediato fue a con Charle para hablarle –Y su servidor Happy-sensei con gusto colaborará con la disciplina, mira intendente Charle, ya castigué a esos dos revoltosos- le dijo indicando a Natsu y Lucy.

Max se le quedó viendo al profesor con indignación -Gato hipócrita ¿No que el amor era lo peor de lo peor?-

Charle cruzó los brazos y corrigió a Happy -Compórtese gato varón, deshonra su puesto de profesor al expresarse de esa manera tan poco refinada-.

-Como digas Charle, tus palabras son ordenes-

-Hmph- Charle volvió a rechazarlo fríamente con la mirada.

La hoy muy sonriente Erza continuó hablando con el grupo –Charle tendrá su propia oficina y efectuará constantemente evaluaciones sobre el comportamiento de ustedes. Asi que obedézcanla ¿Alguien tiene una duda? Adelante Max- dijo al ver que el rubio alzaba la mano.

-¿Me puede devolver mi ropa?- preguntó el chico quien estaba cubriendo su vergüenza con unos cartones.

Erza ignoró el chico -Ok, entonces no hay ninguna duda. Espero su cooperación-

-Ustedes no se preocupen prefectas, yo me encargaré de tenerlos bajo control a todos, yo Happy amo el orden y la disciplina- aseguró Happy tratando de llamar la atención de Charle, lo cual no sucedió en lo más mínimo.

-Espere Happy-sensei, aun no término. Les tengo un par de sorpresas más- dijo Erza dejando al grupo en suspenso de nuevo.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la oficina del director_**

Makarov había sido la primera víctima de Charle, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo muchas planas de cuaderno –No debo beber en la escuela, no debo beber en la escuela, no debo beber… ¡¿Por qué estoy castigado si soy el director?-.

Jura y Reedus ya se habían ido y ahora solo quedaba su secretaria ocupando su lugar de siempre y Mystogan quien acababa de llegar y estaba sentado frente a Mirajane.

-Jeje ya le tocaba director- rió Mirajane entretenida con los berrinches del viejo –Ya hablando de los asuntos importantes, al fin se te cumplió tu gran deseo-.

Mystogan se quedó observando al frente, inmóvil y sin reacción inmediata.

Mirajane se detuvo y por unos segundos se quedó pensando en el misterio detrás del joven enmascarado, si su apariencia era rara, su forma de ser lo era más -"_¿Qué pasa con él? Esa mirada fija e inexpresiva ¿Por qué es así?_"-.

Mystogan descansó sus manos sobre -Les agradezco su hospitalidad, aquí en Fairy Tail Wendy estará protegida de "ellos"-.

* * *

_**Regresando al aula 202**_

La jovencita se ocultaba muy tímida detrás del marco de la puerta, observaba nerviosa a ese grupo de estudiantes preparatorianos, desde que Charle había entrado al aula les había estado observando y se le hacían muy locos y escandalosos –"_Debo de confiar en Mystogan-nii_"-.

En esos instantes, Erza le llamaba –Wendy pasa adelante-

La pequeña Wendy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpecito, era demasiado tímida y pensar en que estaría frente a ese grupo de quince alumnos, siendo el centro de atención de todos y cada uno de ellos –"_N-no puedo hacerlo"_-

Erza volteó a verla y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa –Vamos Wendy, no tengas miedo-.

Los alumnos de segundo vieron como de detrás de la puerta salía una joven de unos trece años, por supuesto que era de baja estatura, por otra parte su cabello era largo y de un tono azul oscuro, sus asustadizos ojos eran de color café más oscuro que el color de los ojos de Lucy, pero lo que llamaba mas su atención era su vestimenta, portaba una mini versión del uniforme oficial de Fairy Tail, es decir, una blusa blanca de manga larga con el logo de Fairy Tail en el hombro derecho, una corbata azul suelta, una falda corta color negro y unas botas negras.

Todo mundo quedó estupefacto al ver a la niña, se esperaría que quisieran saber de qué se trataba el que esa jovencilla vistiera como estudiante del instituto.

Curiosamente este no fue el caso.

-¡Pero qué adorable!- exclamó Levy dando el grito de "guerra", si, por que en cuestión de segundos las chicas del grupo la rodeaban.

-Mírenla, trae su uniformito- señalaba Lucy enternecida.

-Es como una muñequita- comentó Cana viéndola de abajo hacia arriba.

La pobre Wendy se sentía intimidada de estar rodeada por las chicas -Este…disculpen-.

-Aparte de tímida es educada ¡que lindura!- exclamó Bisca.

Charle se metió al círculo en el que se encontraba la Marvell e intentó detener el desorden -Ya déjenla en paz, contrólense mujeres- todo fue en vano.

Las chicas estaban enamoradas por así decirlo de la chiquilla y no dejaban de encimársele, los chicos estaban intentando descifrar que pasaba con las mujeres quienes eran regañadas por Charle quien a su vez era observada todo el tiempo por los hipnotizados ojos de Happy. Todo se hubiera salido demasiado de control si no fuera porque Erza intervino callando a todos de golpe.

-Chicas dejen a la niña en paz y vayan a su lugar, chicos dejen de platicar y pongan también atención a lo que les he de decir- Erza extendió un brazo para presentar formalmente a la joven y presentarle el grupo a ella –Ella es Wendy Marvell del colegio Caith Shelter. Wendy te presento al grupo de segundo grado del Instituto Fairy Tail-.

Wendy hizo una reverencia -Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos-

-¡Ay que linda!- volvieron a exclamar las chicas con ojos de corazón.

-¡No empiecen otra vez que las mando a todas con Bob!- amenazó Erza y como venia pasando todo el día, usar el nombre del profesor calvo hizo efecto.

Natsu ya no se aguantó la curiosidad y empezó a echar fuego por la boca mientras gritaba frustrado -¡Ahhhhhh yo quiero saber que tiene de malo ir con Bob!-

-Cállate que asustas a Wendy- Erza agarró un borrador de pizarrón y se lo lanzó a Natsu con una fuerza tan descomunal que dejó al pelirosado tirado en el suelo y con humo saliéndole de la frente –Descuida Wendy, se ve loco pero no representa peligro-

-O-ok- contestó la Marvell toda temblorosa del susto, si a alguien le tenía miedo era a esa salvaje pelirroja que por lo visto era temida por todos en el grupo.

-Les decía, Wendy viene de la secundaria Caith Shelter, pero por algunos motivos que no tengo que explicarles _¿¡Me oíste Max! _Ella nos estará acompañando durante nuestro turno matutino, pues ella estudia en la tarde en su escuela. Entonces convivirá con ustedes así que trátenla bien y sean amistosos con ella ¿Entendido?-

-¡Aye prefecta!- respondieron todos como si fueran niños obedientes.

-¿Algo que quieras decirle al grupo, Wendy?- preguntó la Scarlet a la chica nueva.

-Yo espero que nos podamos llevar bien, me gustaría hacer amigos aquí- respondió toda apenada mirando al suelo.

-¡Aww que linda!- suspiraron las chicas.

-Y los tendrás ¡Lucy!-

-¿Si Erza?-

-Esta semana quiero que te juntes con Wendy y la hagas sentir como en casa, enséñale como se hacen las cosas, preséntale a los demás y dale todo el apoyo que necesite- le encomendó la prefecta.

-"_Se ve que esa rubia es una buena persona, me parece bien_"- pensó Charle examinando meticulosamente a Lucy, aunque del chico de pelo rosa que estaba tirado junto a ella no pensaba lo mismo –"_Solo espero y no se junte con ese Neanderthal_"-

Erza nuevamente preguntó al grupo que si había una duda, Max volvió a alzar la mano y pedir por su ropa, otra vez fue ignorado. Ya parecía que Erza se iba a ir cuando justo en el momento antes de salir del salón se detuvo al recordar una última cosa –Ya casi lo olvidaba-.

-¿Qué olvidabas?- preguntó Lucy.

-¿Devolverme mi ropa?- cuestionó esperanzado el chico que vestía con ropas de cartón.

-¿Qué podemos vestir a Wendy con adorables trajes cosplay?- dijo Bisca.

-¿Golpear a Natsu en la cabeza otra vez?-

-¡Yo te voy a golpear pero a ti Gajeel!-

-Olvidabas decir algo épico como "Soy un hombre" o "Soy un súper hombre"-

Erza ya no dejó que siguieran haciendo especulaciones porque cada vez eran más idiotas y sin sentido-¿Me van a dejar hablar de una vez? Lo que les diré es que mañana no tendremos clases por qué vamos a ir como escuela a…-

Un par de segundos después todo el grupo armaba un escándalo; Lucy y Levy chocaban las manos en festejo de la noticia, Cana tenía una razón para sonreír, Loke conversaba muy animado con Alzack, Jet y Droy, Natsu y Gajeel se agarraban a golpes y obligaban a Nab a entrarle a la pelea, un Max en ropa interior era lanzado por los aires por Elfman quien luego golpeaba su pecho con los puños como gorila, Bisca abrazaba y restregaba su rostro en Wendy como si la pequeña fuera un peluche y un intruso Bixlow intentaba aprovechar la confusión para intentar verles a las chicas debajo de la falda.

-"_El director pensó bien, una convivencia entre los alumnos fuera de este ambiente estudiantil es lo que se necesita para que todos vuelvan a llevarse bien_"-

Charle no pensaba lo mismo que Erza -"_Bola de desastrosos, necesitan mucha disciplina y juro que se las daré hasta que se vuelvan recatados"_-

-"_Mystogan-nii ¿Siempre son así de locos?_"- se preguntaba por ultimo la pobre Wendy que era tratada como si fuera la consentida del grupo de chicas, la mascota oficial.

Mañana no sería un típico día escolar, de eso no había duda.

* * *

_**Con tanto escándalo no fue sorpresa que el día de clases terminara antes de tiempo**_

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban justo afuera del cubículo del profesor Bob, esperando pacientemente la salida de Juvia.

-Espero que salga pronto, seguro que está deseosa de hablar con Gray- comentó Lucy en un suspiro.

Natsu se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado con esa tonta apuesta, tanto a él como a Gray los había llevado a su límite tanto física como emocionalmente, les había ido mal por idiotas y habían tenido que dar todo por las chicas a las que amaban, pero Gray sí que había ido muy lejos, casi al punto de morir. Era raro que lo admitiera, pero estaba impresionado con el cerebro congelado –Mmh, es curioso pero hoy extrañé al maldito-

Lucy concordó, sentía lo mismo -Yo también, ya sabes que siempre hemos sido tu, yo, Gray, los tres juntos a todo momento-.

-Espero que él y Juvia puedan volver a estar como antes-

-Sí estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por Juvia entonces él la ama y pienso que Juvia sigue amándolo a él también, es muy sensible, pero el amor es capaz de curar cualquier herida- se explicó Lucy sonriendo levemente.

Dos segundos, cuatro, siete, todo se quedó en silencio entre los dos. Lucy se había estado esperando que Natsu comentara algo, pero se dio cuenta de que el solo la estaba viendo a la cara -¿Qué sucede? No me digas que tengo un barro o una mancha- se expresó preocupada, no era de Natsu el quedarse tan sereno y callado.

-"_Me pregunto si aun estarás herida_"- era lo que pensaba el Dragneel, cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había pasado no podía evitar sentirse mal, pero su confianza era plena para con Lucy, nadie más que él entendía el ser interior de la rubia y muy dentro de sí una voz le decía que ella lo había perdonado de verdad y quien perdona de verdad olvida –"_Lucy, eres tan buena_"-.

-¡Ya dime que tengo!- Lucy ya empezaba a inquietarse.

Espontaneo e impredecible Natsu le salió con un comentario que la rubia ni se esperaba –Cualquier cosa que necesites de mí, lo que sea que pueda hacer por ti, por más mínimo que sea…déjame hacerlo, dímelo, yo quiero hacer que seas más feliz día a día. Quiero ser quien necesites y cuando lo necesites-

-Natsu- Lucy se sintió conmovida con las inspiradas palabras que salieron de su chico ¿Quién hubiera pensado que fuera capaz de ser romántico?

-Soy tu novio, pero no solo quiero ese título, quiero serlo por acciones- le dijo Natsu hablando muy en serio, acercándose un poco más a ella y tomándola de ambas manos.

-¡Pues dale un besote!- exclamó esa desagradable e hilarante voz que solo podía pertenecer al estudiante más extravagante del instituto.

-Sí, ella quiere un beso de lengua, fogoso y apasionado, quiere que seas un tigre y ella ser tu presa- añadió con lujo de detalle esa mujer que era conocida por ser quizás la alumna más céntrica y vanidosa de la escuela.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy recordó que la oficina de Bob estaba cercas de la zona de tercer grado, con qué razón se acababan de topar con Bixlow y Evergreen.

-A con que eso querías ¿eh Lucy?- preguntó Natsu acercándosele de un modo casi intimidante –Ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- le dijo acorralándola contra la pared.

Bixlow ya sacaba una cámara preparado para grabar otro de sus videos caseros y Evergreen se ponía en expectativa, porque esto que quería provocar era parte de un plan -"_Necesito que la atención de los metiches sea para estos dos y me dejen en paz con lo de Elfman_"-

-Natsu, e-espera ¿Q-que vas a?- le preguntó la Heartphilia toda ruborizada mientras Natsu la tenia contra la pared y ponía sus manos en las caderas de ella, era un Natsu atrevido.

De pronto Natsu se quedó como atontado y volteó hacia atrás -¿Cómo está eso de ser un tigre?- le preguntó a Evergreen.

-¡Tú solo dale un beso como ninguno, el beso más escandaloso y ardiente que puedas dar!- le indicó casi a modo de regaño la enojona chica de lentes.

-"_Evergreen_"- Lucy no tenia porque quejarse, en cierto grado le agradaría que Natsu la besara como nunca antes.

-Jojojo- de repente se escuchó una risa tonta, parecida a la forma de reír de Barney el dinosaurio morado, tan estúpida era esa risa que desconcentraba a todos los presentes, pero los que ya conocían a quien le pertenecía esa voz sabían que debían de ponerse en guardia…Y Lucy era una de esas personas.

-¡Natsu hazte a un lado!- le dijo sin previo aviso, no sonando cortante sino asustada.

-¿Eh?-

-Aléjate de mi espacio personal, y haz como si no estuvieras platicando conmigo, no me mires, anda pronto antes de que salga- dijo la rubia apresuradamente.

De la oficina que tenían a un lado salió el hombre de la risa idiota, un sujeto extravagante, obsesivo, medio desatrampado, aunque de un buen corazón; el maestro Bob.

-Jojojo, pero que buen día- se expresaba alegremente el calvo, para entonces girar el cuello y hablar hacia adentro de su oficina –Juvia florecita, puedes salir, la sesión ha terminado-

Lucy estaba recargada contra la pared toda nerviosa, al punto de que una gota de sudor recorría su frente, Natsu la miraba con discreción sin entender por qué ella vigilaba cada movimiento del pelón. Transportando su mirada, también podía ver que Evergreen se echaba aire con un abanico haciéndose la despistada y Bixlow estaba tirado en el suelo haciéndose el muerto ¿Por qué actuaban tan extraños?

De la oficina del calvo salía la hoy muy seria Juvia, aunque destacaba que en su rostro ya no se veía el pesar de antes –Gracias Bob-san, Juvia ya se siente mejor-

-Me agrada oír eso- dijo Bob empezando a caminar por el pasillo, todos los alumnos se hacían como que no lo veían, todos excepto Natsu.

-No lo veas a los ojos Natsu- le susurró Lucy por lo bajo, pero eso le salió contraproducente, por que el maestro de biología la volteó a ver.

-Oh Lucy corazoncito de algodón ¿se te ofrece algo?- le preguntó amablemente. La chica sonrió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, pero el maestro no se quedó en eso, se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de ella –Natsu, jojo, que raro verte por estos rumbos, como que ya no haces muchas bromas ¿Ahora en que empleas tú tiempo?-

-Bueno, yo…-

Antes de que el Dragneel respondiera, el profesor se le adelantó con una observación –Ahora que lo pienso, te la pasas mucho con Lucy ¿Acaso son novios?-

Lucy sintió que el corazón le latía de más y su rostro palidecía, lo que más temía estaba por pasar y seguramente Natsu sería demasiado ingenuo como para decirle la verdad.

Nuevamente el impredecible calvo volvió a dominar a conversación –Ay me dices después, acaba de surgir una emergencia- dijo muy serio a Natsu, viendo al frente, más allá de Bixlow y Evergreen, su mirada estaba fija en Max y Warren quienes conversaban amenamente -¡Hey ustedes, la pareja gay, vengan acá!-.

-¡Oh diablos, es Bob!- exclamó Max

-¿Por qué siempre creen que somos gay?- se quejó Warren casi llorando.

Los dos súper amigos salieron huyendo pero el profesor salió en persecución de ellos.

-Uff, estamos a salvo- suspiró Lucy aliviada aunque todavía agitada, respirando entrecortadamente tras la tensión de los momentos anteriores.

Natsu se río -En serio ¿Por qué todos le temen a ese calvo en tutú?-

Evergreen se le acercó con cara de incredulidad -¿De verdad no sabes qué pasa con el profesor en esta época?-.

Juvia quien no sabía de que se había tratado todo, se acercó inocentemente a Lucy –Lucy-san ¿Entonces si van a ir con Gray-sama?-

La rubia salió del susto y afirmó –Claro, vinimos por ti. Vámonos cuanto antes. Vente Natsu-

-O-Ok- Natsu fue a unirse a las chicas, el plan era ir con Gray y tenían que cumplir. Aunque era frustrante quedarse con la duda, definitivamente le intrigaba saber cuál era el misterio detrás de Bob –"_Juro que lo descubriré_"-

En estos momentos en el que muchos de los alumnos iban a sus hogares, Natsu, Lucy y Juvia partían hacia el hospital. No obstante ocultándose detrás de una puerta, una pequeña figura los observaba con curiosidad.

-"_Parecen ser muy amistosos, esa muchacha Lucy es la que me va a ayudar a adaptarme aquí, e-espero poder ser menos tímida y acercarme a los demás_"- se decía a si misma Wendy, sin darse cuenta de que varios pares de ojos la acababan de descubrir.

-Allí está- señalaba con el dedo índice Bisca Mulan quien lideraba un grupo de chicas del instituto.

Wendy se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que nuevamente habían dado con ella -"¡_Es ella otra vez!_"-

-¡Es cierto, se ve muy adorable!- exclamó la otra chica nueva, Lisanna Strauss.

-Solo la veo y me dan ganas de apapacharla- dijo Levy.

-No sé que le ven- estuvo en desacuerdo al menos Evergreen

De cualquier modo, el grupo de chicas locas obsesionadas con la tierna Wendy eran demasiadas y se le echaron encima a Wendy, haciéndole preguntas, abrazándola y haciendo comentarios sobre la linda que era.

Un grupo de chicos solo se quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos lo que sucedía.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué andan tan locas por esa niña?- cuestionó Gajeel

Leo le dio un leve codazo en el costado y le dijo -¿Qué pasa Gajeel, celoso porque a pequeña Wendy acapara la atención de Levy?-

-¡Claro que no!- se negó el metálico cruzando los brazos negándose a que Leo le tomara el pelo.

El chico de lentes azules ahora volteó a ver al otro chico que lo acompañaba –Mira Alzack, como que a Bisca le agradan mucho los niños, ella es la líder del grupo acosador-.

-Ah sí, eso…umm, sí- respondió el vaquero con desgane y entonces tras echar un último vistazo a esa chica del oeste dijo que lo disculparan pero que tenía que llegar temprano a casa.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese?- preguntó Leo, pero Gajeel ni siquiera le puso atención, andaba muy concentrado viendo a Levy abrazar fuertemente a Wendy –"_Oh dios, todos andan locos el día de hoy_"- suspiró el de cabello naranja y entonces se fue

Si algo estaba claro era que sin ayuda, la pequeña Wendy tendría muchos problemas para adaptarse a la vida en Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Poco después, en el cubículo del maestro más capacitado de Fairy Tail**_

Gildartz estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, en el cual descansaba una pieza de joyería, era un dije con forma de medio corazón y con la letra "C" inscrita.

El matemático no dejaba de ver la joya y pronunciar en su mente el nombre de la mujer que amó -"_Cornelia_"-

Últimamente andaba algo melancólico, recordando aquellos tiempos del pasado, claro que como el hombre experimentado que era, no se dejaba llevar demasiado por ello –"_Ya ha pasado, no tiene sentido seguir pensando en lo que no se pudo, siempre quise tener una familia, pero no siempre se consigue todo lo que uno quiere_"-

Tras resignarse, guardó el dije en un cajón de su escritorio y abandonó su cubículo. Al ir caminando en el pasillo se dio cuenta de que no había ya casi alumnos y de que Makarov andaba caminando por allí.

-Gildartz, que oportuno encontrarte. Sígueme, ahora solo falta ir por el último-

-¿De qué habla director? ¿Una reunión de maestros?-

-No precisamente. Esta vez es algo diferente-

Al cabo de un par de minutos más, un grupo de docentes se reunieron en la oficina de Makarov, además del director y Gildartz se encontraban Bob, Jura y Erza.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos aquí y la fase A del plan ya se ha completado, procedamos a pasar a la parte B-

Tres de los cuatro miembros académicos se quedaron atontados con lo que el director les estaba diciendo -¿De qué habla, director?-

Makarov cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda y dijo igual de misterioso que antes -Ustedes son los elegidos-

-¡Ya díganos de que se trata esto!- exclamaron todos menos Bob

-Está bien, se los diré-

La reunión duró aproximadamente una hora ¿De qué se trató la conversación? Solo el tiempo lo revelaría al momento adecuado.

* * *

_**Momentos después, en el hospital general de Magnolia**_

Gray estaba recostado en una cama del hospital, descansado para recuperarse, la doctora Porlyusica le había dicho que entre mejor descansara más pronto sería dado de alta, de hecho si se cuidaba y los medicamentos hacían el efecto pronto, mañana mismo podría estar de vuelta en casa, aunque claro, aun con ciertas limitaciones.

Bah, no le gustaba pensar en limitaciones, se recargó en el respaldo y puso sus manos sobre la nuca, entonces bajó su mirada y observó su abdomen vendado, ya casi ni le dolían las heridas, seguro que saldría pronto de esta.

Pasaron seis minutos en los que el Fullbuster se quedó pensando en todo lo que haría cuando saliera de esta situación, pero entonces un doctor abrió la puerta y le dijo que tenía visitas, Gray no se imaginó quienes eran sino hasta que los vio entrar; sus amigos Natsu y Lucy.

-¡Hey baka, qué onda!-

-Gray ¿Como sigues?-

Sonrió levemente, recibir la visita del compulsivo y fastidioso Natsu y de la bondadosa Lucy era algo para alegrarse, aunque claro que no lo admitiría –Hey, nunca les pedí que vinieran-

-Gray maldito, aun en cama sigues siendo el rebelde de siempre- le comentó Natsu alegre.

La sola actitud de Gray hizo que Lucy supiera que él estaba bien, al menos emocionalmente -Creo que ya tengo la respuesta que buscaba-

-Oigan, platíquenme ¿Qué novedades hay en la escuela?-

Natsu se emocionó –Uff, pues un montón de cosas, Lisanna entró al instituto, una gata blanca va a ser prefecta, Happy se enamoró de ella por cierto, además una niña Wendy nos estará acompañando, también Erza se vistió de hombre y yo he creado una verdadera obra de teatro maestra, descuida, me aseguré de darte un papel-

Gray se quedó sin parpadear siquiera -¿Una gata haciendo de prefecta? ¿Erza es travesti? ¿Y tú creaste una obra de teatro? Pffth, no sé qué te fumaste- comentó casi queriéndose reír.

-¿Ah no me crees? Pues ya verás cuando regreses-

Lucy continuo –Y hablando de volver ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?-

-Pues más les vale que mañana, no pienso quedarme aquí a aburrirme-.

-Que bueno, te extrañamos- le dijo Lucy para luego echarle una señal con la mirada a Natsu, tras lo cual ambos empezaron a irse.

-¿Tan pronto se van?- les cuestionó el hombre de hielo, decepcionado por la partida.

-Verás Gray, nosotros no somos los únicos que queremos hablar contigo- le dijo Lucy guiñándole el ojo para luego abandonar el cuarto.

Los amigos de Gray salieron y entonces nadie entró, eso impacientó al chico quien pensaba que esa otra persona era uno de sus compadres -Bueno, pasa ya Loke, Alzack, Elfman o cualquiera que sea-.

Fue entonces cuando Gray se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra, su visita no era ninguno de sus camaradas, mejor aún era la mujer más importante en su vida, su preciosa muñeca de piel blanca y cabello azul, estaba tan contento de verla que no se la podía creer –Juvia, viniste-.

-Gray-sama- le llamó Juvia con voz neutral, no es que no estuviera feliz de verlo, era solo que aun estaba algo afectada por tantas cosas que le habían pasado.

-Juvia, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí. Acércate por favor- le pidió el gozoso Fullbuster, más cuando Juvia se le acercó se perturbó al ver su rostro, la chica estaba demacrada, sus ojos no brillaban como antes y su alegría se había ido –Juvia ¿Te sientes mal?-

Juvia se regañó mentalmente ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir tan aplastada con Gray? El necesitaba aliento y ver cosas positivas, no a ella con su crisis emocional –Juvia no debió de haber venido, Gray-sama necesita ver gente feliz-

-No digas eso, vamos, ven siéntate a mi lado- le invitó con tacto, mostrando compresión y cariño para con ella.

La Loxar fue y tomó lugar en la cama junto a él, pero siguió manteniendo la mirada baja y el perfil decaído –"_Gray–sama le preguntó primero a Juvia si se sentía mal, Juvia debió de haber hecho la pregunta primero_"-

Gray puso la yema de sus dedos en el mentón de la chica y con cuidado hizo que alzara la mirada y que lo viera a la cara –Tu visita me hace más feliz que nada, vengas como vengas eres Juvia Loxar, la mujer a la que amo-

Juvia sintió su corazón estremecerse, Gray la estaba tratando bien, el había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y se notaba que deseaba ser su novio, ella por su parte lo seguía amando, pero no se sentía capaz de corresponderle, era curioso, pero gracias a la plática que había tenido con Bob se había dado cuenta de que no era que amara menos a Gray, sino que estaba recuperándose emocionalmente y su corazón estaba sanando, además de que estaba superando el trauma de lo sucedido con los de Eisenwald. Pero aun sintiéndose así quiso demostrar cuanto confiaba en el chico al serle sincera y contarle sobre sus sentir –Juvia aun está sacudida, Juvia se disculpa por ello-

-Está bien, te comprendo, se que todo fue muy duro y repentino. Se cuan sensible eres ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso no es un defecto, nunca te disculpes por ser así, eres especial, diferente y te diré que a mí me gusta que seas así. Eres mi Juvia de cristal, necesitas cuidado y eso me hace apreciarte mucho-

Juvia se sintió comprendida, protegida y amada. Gray la abrazó para darle consuelo.

Los roles se invertían, Juvia era la que recibía consuelo de Gray.

-Juvia, te quiero, te quiero tanto que…que quiero que vuelvas a tener esto- le dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una gargantilla cristalina en forma de corazón y con bordes de plata.

-El corazón de Juvia- pronuncio la Loxar al reconocer la joya, era es pieza que Gray le había comprado y que ella le había dejado cuando Gray le confesó su error.

-Juvia ¿Aceptarías de vuelta mi regalo?-

El ofrecimiento de Gray no era solo un simple regalo de joyería, esa joya representaba el amor que sentía por ella, siempre había sido así para ambos y el aceptarlo de vuelta significaría por tanto que aceptaba volver a abrir su corazón al amor de él –Juvia acepta- contestó sin dudar, ella se sentía mal emocionalmente, pero lo amaba y estaba segura de que cuando se recuperara por completo, las cosas no solo volverían a ser como antes sino aun mejor, una relación mas consolidada y fundada en la compresión mutua.

El chico del corazón de hielo estuvo cercas de volver a perder su frialdad y llorar –Me hace tan feliz oír eso, siempre estaré agradecido por tu perdón, muchas gracias por darme otra oportunidad habiendo sido tan idiota-

-No diga eso Gray-sama, usted es bueno- le dijo Juvia con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Está bien Juvia- le dijo mientras le colocaba la gargantilla, cuando terminó la tomó de ambas manos y le hizo saber su resolución –Juvia, esta vez haremos esto a tu ritmo, eres sensible y necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo, yo quiero que así sea, te extraño y quisiera que ya todo fuera como antes, pero esta vez quiero dar todo por comprender y tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos, descansa, recupérate de tus heridas emocionales, yo estaré a tu lado como tu amigo y cuando te sientas lista, entonces espero y podamos ser novios de nuevo. Te amo y haré cualquier sacrificio por tu felicidad-

-Juvia lo agradece, lo agradece mucho-

Afuera del cuarto, Natsu y Lucy estaban los dos con el oído pegado a la puerta, escuchando con interés, lo que pasaba.

-Parece que si se arreglaron- dijo Lucy muy contenta.

-Genial, eso es lo que quería oír-

-Sí, aunque creo que esto que estamos haciendo no está bien-

-Vamos no es que vaya a suceder algo vergonzoso-

Justo apenas iba responder Lucy, cuando la puerta fue abierta por Juvia, como esos dos seguían apoyándose en la puerta, se cayeron el uno hacia el otro y se dieron de frentazo.

-¿Juvia?- Juvia parpadeó un par de veces al ver a Natsu y Lucy sentados en el suelo sobándose sus enrojecidas frentes.

-Ay, ahora entiendo porque a Max siempre le pasan muchas cosas malas- se quejó Lucy.

Juvia volteó hacia atrás y pudo sonreírle una última vez a Gray, este le devolvió el gesto además de despedirse con un movimiento de la mano. Entonces la ya más revitalizada Juvia se encargó de cerrar la puerta –Gray-sama ya está mejor, al igual que Juvia-

Natsu alzó el pulgar contento con que la misión hubiera sido un éxito, Lucy sonrió de lado a lado. Todo había salido de maravilla.

Su amigo Gray estaría bien, ahora podían regresar tranquilos a casa… y así lo hicieron.

Por otro lado el Fullbuster volvió a quedarse en su solitario mundo de aburricion, si no fuera por esa estúpida regla de limitar el tiempo a las visitas sus amigos se habrían quedado mas, podría haber seguido platicando con Juvia, pero bueno, no había por qué pedir más, Juvia lo estaba aceptando de vuelta y eso era lo que valía la pena.

Bostezó y agarró un periódico que tenia al lado y empezó a llenar un crucigrama para matar el tiempo. No había durado ni diez minutos cuando otra vez un médico le llamó detrás de la puerta indicándole de nuevo que tenía visitas.

-Gray, soy yo tu hermana- llamaba la voz femenina desde el otro lado.

-Ultear- balbuceó Gray sorprendido de recibir la visita de su hermana mayor, por ese motivo en cuanto esta entró al cuarto, él le preguntó sobre su visita –Ultear no se supone que estabas en… ¿el trabajo?- tras la pregunta se quedó serio e inmóvil.

Sucedía que Ultear no venia sola, la acompañaban un par de mujeres más.

La primera era una mujer de más o menos la edad de Ultear, tenía el cabello negro y hasta los hombros, ojos igualmente negros que eran cubiertos por unos lentes circulares, además portaba un sombrero blanco y su vestimenta constaba de una bata de laboratorio debajo de la cual llevaba una corta blusa verde, escotada y que dejaba ver su ombligo, además de una falda corta color rosa y unos tenis deportivos blancos.

La otra chica que venía se veía más joven, como de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, era más bajita que Ultear y la mujer con apariencia de científica. Su cabello llamaba la atención al instante, era ondulado, de un tono rosado y le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, al ser un cabello tan extenso ella portaba una diadema. Su uniforme era fácil de distinguir, era el mismo uniforme escolar de Era High School, la esplendorosa escuela oficial del consejo escolar. Por último se podía decir que tenía un buen cuerpo, su figura curvilínea y su generoso busto la hacían ver bastante atractiva, aunque claro quedaba que no superaba a Ultear en cuanto a atractivo físico, pocas mujeres lo hacían de hecho.

Ultear le dirigió la palabra al atarantado Fullbuster -Gray hermanito ¿Preguntabas como es que estoy aquí? Pues es fácil, me escapé del trabajo, deje a ese tontín de Doranbalt cubriéndome- .

-Ehh- Gray inclinó una ceja e hizo una mueca, aun desconcentrado por motivo de esas dos mujeres que ni conocía, ellas no tenían por qué visitarlo.

-Oh sí, me deje llevar por la felicidad de verte bien. Mira, ellas son dos grandes amigas mías que quiero presentarte, ya sabes que es justo que así como yo conozco a Lucy, Natsu y _Erza_- Ultear se tomó un segundo para toser tras pronunciar ese ultimo nombre y siguió –perdona, como decía, tu también deberías de conocer a mis amigas-.

-O-ok- asintió Gray con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, esto le parecía una locura ¿Por qué quería presentárselas ahora en esta situación?

-Primero te presento a Daphne del departamento de investigación del consejo escolar, _si te interesa_ algún día te mostramos sus investigaciones científicas, seguro que te _agradaran_- dijo Ultear resaltando ciertas palabras y señalando a la mujer de lentes.

-Mucho gusto, Gray Fullbuster- le saludó Daphne dándole un apretón de manos.

-Eh si, igual- respondió Gray con cierto desgane, lo que le incomodó fue que el apretón de manos duró demasiado.

Ultear procedió a presentarle a la estudiante de cabello ondulado –Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Meredy de Era High School, si _te interesa_ después te cuento como nos conocimos por que como veras ella es menor que yo hehe, _es como de tu edad_-

Si la científica Daphne era un tanto extrovertida al hablarle, esa tal Meredy lo era el doble, casi como si conociera a Gray desde años, fue y le saludó alegremente, mostrando una actitud totalmente abierta –Hola Gray, hasta que te conozco, Ultear suele platicar todo el tiempo de ti, siempre tuve la curiosidad de verte en persona-

-Bueno, jeje, pues aquí estamos- le dijo Gray algo inhibido motivo de lo anormal que era que esa total desconocida le hablara con tanta libertad.

Meredy se inclinó apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para ver de cercas los vendajes en el abdomen del chico -¿Todavía te duele mucho? Supongo que las cuchilladas han de doler mucho-.

La posición de la pelirosa hacia que sin querer le diera una vista de lujo de su escotado busto a Gray y esto lo estaba sacando de onda –Disculpa ¿Podrías dejar de invadir mi espacio personal?- le pidió esforzándose por ser lo más amable posible mientras luchaba con su instinto de hombre de "disfrutar el panorama".

-Oh, como digas- dijo la alegre muchacha, pero al levantarse y darse media vuelta tiró un florero que estaba en el buró de al lado – ¡Disculpa! Lo recogeré ahora mismo- dijo asustada y entonces se inclinó de la cintura sin doblar las rodillas para recoger el desorden. Pero al hacer esto sin darse cuenta le dio a Gray una generosa vista de su destacada parte posterior y que trajera falda corta no ayudaba en nada a que el chico dominara sus instintos.

-"_Oh por dios, que ya se vaya. Gray no mires_"- se dijo Gray así mismo poniendo la mirada a un lado, luchando con todo contra la tentadora curiosidad de echar un vistazo.

Meredy era inocentona y no lo hacía a propósito, pero Ultear y Daphne no lo eran y sonreían entretenidas al ver el sufrimiento de Gray que se reflejaba en un cuerpo que sudaba profusamente y un muy leve tic en la ceja derecha.

Ultear al fin intervino –Meredy ya basta, deja que alguien de aquí recoja eso y ven para acá-

-Como digas Ul- respondió la muy feliz chica acudiendo a con su amiga, provocando que Gray dejara salir un suspiro de alivio.

Ultear se apresuró a despedirse –Me alegra que estés bien, si te sientes mal física o emocionalmente sabes que puedes contar conmigo, estoy para ayudarte en cualquier, cualquier _problema_ que tengas. Bueno nos retiramos que si no me meteré en problemas con el trabajo, cuídate-

Ultear salió muy rápido, luego le siguió Daphne quien antes de salir le echó otra mirada a Gray, inspeccionándolo de abajo a arriba con discreción. Finalmente la indiscreta Meredy, se despidió ondulando su mano y entonces fue tras las otras dos.

-¿De qué demonios se trató eso?- Era lo que se preguntaba Gray, la verdad todo esto no había tenido el más mínimo sentido.

* * *

_Pero ya afuera del hospital, las intenciones de Ultear quedaban reveladas_

-Y bien ¿Qué les pareció mi hermano?- preguntaba la astuta Ultear a sus dos amigas que estaban recargadas en el Mercedes Benz que le pertenecía.

-Es medio serio, pero se me hizo simpático- dijo Meredy como si nada.

Daphne fue más explosiva -¿Simpático? Papacito es como deberías llamarle. Ultear ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que tu hermano era tan guapetón? Anda, a él si le doy-.

Meredy arqueó una ceja sin entender el lenguaje en doble sentido de la investigadora -¿Darle qué? ¿Un regalo'-

Ultear sonrió satisfecha –Bueno chicas ya se los presenté, ahora les diré porque lo hice. Verán mi pobre hermano tuvo problemas con su novia y rompieron, la chica no era la gran cosa pero por algún motivo Gray quedó muy afectado, en lo personal no me puedo explicar que le veía y por que la quería tanto. Pero el punto es que no quiero que ande depresivo, el necesita una mujer mejor y considero que no hay nadie mejor que alguna de ustedes dos para convertirse en su novia. Que dicen ¿Les gustaría ser la novia de Gray?-

-¡Yo si le entro! Es el tipo de hombre que he estado buscando durante los últimos dos años; sexy, varonil y con estilo ¡Lo quiero hacer mío!- exclamó Daphne emocionada.

Meredy se quedó pensando –Mmh, no lo sé ¿Ya le preguntaste si está de acuerdo con que hagas esto Ul?-.

-Ay Meredy, como la piensas. Tu solo di si te gusta o no- le dijo Ultear dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno…pues-.

Daphne le comentó –No te hagas la tontita Meredy, bien que te le "presentaste", le andabas mostrando tus atributos chiquilla astuta, te felicito esa es una buena táctica-.

-No entiendo de que hablas- dijo Meredy toda confundida, pero entonces sonrió picara –Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ultear si anda tras alguien, según los rumores te gusta Doranbalt-.

-Vamos Meredy, no inventes- rió Ultear.

-¿O era Jellal? Ah no, no puede ser, dicen que tiene una novia muy bonita-

La risa de Ultear cesó al oír esa última frase – ¡Eso no importa ahorita! El punto es Gray, quiero que una de ustedes dos sea su chica, pero eso ya lo discutiremos bien mas tarde ¡Regresemos a las oficinas del consejo!-.

-Sospechosa sospechosilla, se me hace que si estás enamoradilla-

-¡Dije vámonos, Meredy!-

* * *

**_Por otro lado, en una calle lejos de allí_**

-¡Mystogan-nii, Mystogan!- Wendy corría en búsqueda del joven que hacía llamar "hermano mayor". Pero a pesar de preguntarle a todo hombre y mujer con el que se encontraba, nadie tenía la respuesta sobre su paradero. La Marvell se cansó y decidió sentarse en la banqueta -¿Por qué siempre tiene que andar desapareciéndose?-

-¿Me buscabas?- preguntó al instante el susodicho apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¡Mystogan!- exclamó Wendy contenta de verlo, tanto que se levantó y fue a darle un abrazo.

-¿Por qué no estás en Caith Shelter?- le cuestionó el Fernandes.

-El director Nabura me dijo que no tengo que ir todos los días, que con que entregue los trabajos y haga los exámenes estará bien-

-Eres una niña inteligente, estoy seguro de que en Fairy Tail aprenderás nuevas cosas y te ayudará a seguir tu sueño de ser una medico excelente- le felicitó Mystogan, para luego hacer la pregunta que más le importaba -¿Cómo te sentiste en el instituto?-

-Pues, todos están muy locos, parecen divertidos pero yo…no sé ni cómo acercármeles y luego las chicas no me dejan en paz, me traen como su mascota-

Debajo de la máscara, Mystogan sonrió muy, muy levemente-Entonces si te agradó-

-Sí. Pero soy muy tímida. Lo bueno es que la intendente Erza asigno a una chica para que me ayude a adaptarme, creo que se llama Lucy-

-Lucy, eso es bueno, ella es muy amistosa con todos-

-Deberías de intentar ser como ella- le aconsejó Wendy con buenas intenciones.

-Mmh, eso es algo que no puedo hacer, además ahorita mi prioridad es protegerte y en Fairy Tail estarás resguardada de ellos- le comentó el enmascarado.

-¿No se te hace que estas exagerando? Ellos no han hecho nada- dijo Wendy dejando claro que no les temía.

-No me confiaré- dijo con voz preocupada –"_Ellos nunca se han de tomar a la ligera_"-

Y Mystogan no se equivocaba…

* * *

**_Algunas horas más tarde_**

Era un cuarto oscuro, el hombre de apariencia emo estaba sentado en una silla cabizbajo y depresivo, mientras cinco figuras le observaban con miradas frías.

-Padre, no lo volveré a hacer- se disculpó ante el hombre que estaba en medio del grupo además de estar un paso al frente de todos.

-No vuelvas a ser tan atrabancado Midnight, si matas a alguien más tendremos problemas- dijo el hombre de apariencia fornida, piel morena y largo cabello blanco, el cerebro de la organización de los Oracion Seis; Brain.

-Y mucho menos ir tras alguien tan conocido como Jellal Fernandes- añadió una chica de cabello blanco.

-Si Midnight, resiste aunque se lo merezca por ser un cerdo del consejo-

Brain impuso su voz – ¡Angel! ¡Racer! Aquí el que da órdenes soy yo y solo yo puedo corregir a Midnight ¿Entendido?-

Los que eran conocidos en la organización por el nombre de Angel y Racer bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto.

-Cuando el consejo se debilite, será cuando atacaremos utilizando todas nuestras fuerzas, mentes y recursos. Paciencia, el éxito se construye ladrillo por ladrillo-

-El camino de Zero, es el éxito- añadió el Oracion Seis que correspondía por el nombre de Cobra. Todos asintieron con sus palabras

-Seis pilares, esta reunión queda terminada- dijo el líder.

El Oracion Seis Hoteye habló – ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Jefe, tengo una noticia importante-

-Adelante-

-Es sobre nuestro objetivo número 7, hoy ingresó al instituto Fairy Tail bajo circunstancias desconocidas- explicó Hoteye.

Racer comentó -Seguro que fue obra del hombre enmascarado-

-Fairy Tail…ese nombre cada vez se va volviendo más relevante- dijo Brain alzando la mirada al techo –Demasiado relevante, cada vez presiento más que esa institución tendrá un enorme papel en nuestro plan final-

-Tienen fricción con nuestro enemigo el consejo escolar y ahora están protegiendo a Wendy Marvell. No hay duda, no podremos seguir ignorando su existencia para siempre-

-No te adelantes Cobra. Cuando el tigre salta tras su presa en el momento incorrecto corre el riesgo de fracasar- explicó Brain cerrando los ojos –El momento cada vez está más cerca, destruiremos todo el sistema y crearemos el mundo que Zero soñó- el moreno ahora sonrió maléficamente –Y cada uno de nosotros cumplirá su oración-

-¡Dinero!- exclamó Hoteye. El resto de los Oracion Seis guardaron sus deseos en sus torcidas mentes.

Solo uno de ellos estaba desesperado por cumplir un deseo que lo estaba acabando, Midnight apenas y podía contenerse, pero no sabía por cuanto podría hacerlo. Le molestaba en su subconsciente el haber dejado ir a su víctima, siempre que se le metía a la cabeza la idea de matar a alguien, no podía descansar hasta cumplir su asesina fantasía –"_Jellal Fernandes, no puedo dejar de imaginarte muerto. Te he elegido e iré por ti, solo espera_"-

Decadencia de la moralidad, anarquía total, oscuras obsesiones, eso era la organización clandestina de los Oración Seis.

La amenaza estaba oculta en las sombras, esperando el momento para cambiar todo y hacer que nada volviese a ser igual que antes.

* * *

_**La tarde cayó y un hombre llegó a una reconocida escuela con un objetivo en mente.**_

_-_He vuelto a casa_-_ se decía a sí mismo el hombre mientras observaba la enorme construcción que tenia al frente, era realmente majestuosa, con sus dos pisos de altura, pintura de alta calidad en color rosa, una puerta principal hecha de madera costosa, grandes ventanas de transparente cristal de la más alta calidad y como pasar por alto sus vistosos vitrales con forma de corazón. Finalmente en lo más alto de la construcción se encontraba esa pintura que era lo que lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso; una cabeza de Pegaso azul rodeada de guirnaldas.

_Blue Pegasus, una de las preparatorias más exitosas de Magnolia. Reconocida por su alto nivel académico, sus modernas instalaciones pero más famosa aun por su enorme cantidad de estudiantes atractivos y a la moda, algunos de los cuales incluso llegaban a ser iconos de la moda, sex-symbols, modelos y cantantes._

El hombre entró y lo primero que hizo fue inhalar aire por sus narices, los alumnos que le veían se quedaban extrañados con el inusual comportamiento de él, pero no le incomodaban esas miradas, de hecho lo hacían sentir importante –Saludos mis pegasos, el parfum del lugar está exquisito- le dijo a los chicos y chicas cruzando los brazos y haciendo una señal de amor y paz con los dedos mientras un brillo lo rodeaba.

Elegancia, elegancia y mas elegancia, con eso se identificaba a sí mismo, durante todo su trayecto se la pasó haciendo su saludo a todo estudiante o profesor con el que se encontraba, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino; la oficina del director. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el mismísimo director y su sexy secretaria.

El director de Blue Pegasus, se alegró de recibir la visita de ese chaparro hombre de largo cabello naranja -Jojojo, que gusto verte de nuevo mi estimado Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki-.

-Lo mismo digo, director Bob- respondió Ichiya al hombre que por las mañanas era un simple profesor en el instituto Fairy Tail, pero que en las tardes era el aclamado director de Blue Pegasus.

Ichiya se consideraba un caballero y no pudo evitar saludar a continuación a la hermosa secretaria –Jenny Realight, ahora que te veo brillas más que antes-

-Y su perfume huele más delicioso que nunca, señor Ichiya- respondió la atractiva secretaria de Bob.

Bob prosiguió –Supongo que ya leíste la carta que te mande-

-Así es grandioso director y por eso he venido aquí, acepto el reto ¡Men!- exclamó el hombrecillo haciendo una pose un tanto ridícula.

-Excelente, no esperaría menos del excelentísimo Ichiya. Pero antes de adentrarnos en detalles ¿Por qué no vas por tus hombres?-

-Por supuesto, de hecho extraño verlos después de tanto tiempo. Los traeré de inmediato director, después de todo ellos son los mejores, Men- dijo Ichiya y entonces abandonó la sala del director.

* * *

_En un aula de Blue Pegasus_

-Ya préstamela Hibiki, me toca hojearla-

-Me toca a mí, soy el segundo al mando-.

-Eve, Ren, tranquilos, a todos nos va tocar tenerla entre nuestras manos-

Tres jóvenes estudiantes de Blue Pegasus se encontraban alrededor de un escritorio, los tres tenían tres cosas en común: Vestían elegantes trajes negros y camisas de seda, eran bastante apuestos y finalmente parecían tener un gusto común por cierta revista que presentaba mujeres modelos posando en lencería.

-Esta pasarela de Sorcerer's secret nunca defrauda- comentó el que sujetaba la revista, era un joven delgado de altura promedio, cabello espigado y desordenado color café claro, ojos negros adornados por pestañas largas y finos rasgos faciales. Debajo de su saco llevaba puesta una camisa azul con rayas negras verticales. Su nombre; Hibiki Laytis.

-Esas mujeres en bikini son excepcionales, pero no es que me gusten en sí- dijo otro de ellos, también era delgado aunque más alto que Hibiki, además su piel era morena, su cabello negro espigado le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía dos grandes flecos que cubrían parcialmente su rostro de rasgos varoniles. Como su compañero, también llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir, era color amarillo con patrones de leopardo, además de portar un collar de plata del que colgaba un símbolo de Blue Pegasus igualmente de plata. Ren Akatsuki era su nombre.

-Todas son preciosas- decía el último de ellos, el más menudo de los tres, de apariencia más infantil, grandes ojos negros y con cabello rubio en corte al estilo "beatle" con algunos mechones en su frente y en su coronilla. Su camisa era color rosa y a diferencia de sus compañeros el no traía desabotonada la camisa por que llevaba puesta una corbata purpura. Su llamaba Eve Tealm.

Hibiki suspiró al encontrarse con la imagen de una chica de cabello blanco posando sensualmente–Esta me recuerda a mi ex de hace años; Mirajane-chan-

-Presta para acá- Eve aprovechó las ensoñaciones de Hibiki para arrebatarle la revista, la hojeó hasta encontrarse con una mujer alta y mas dotada que las anteriores –Así me gustan- dijo maravillado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mi turno- dijo Ren quitándole la revista a Eve, la hojeo y la hojeo, pero nunca se detuvo a ver a alguna en particular –Son lindas, pero muy normales-

-Pero si todas son modelos, no son tan normales para mí- le comentó Hibiki.

Ren se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos, entonces mientras cerraba los ojos empezó a relatar –Me gustan las mujeres que se atreven a ser distintas, que son originales y no les importa lo que los demás digan sobre su apariencia o personalidad y que preferentemente que sean extravagantes- el moreno ahora sonrió y abrió los ojos –Una dark, una emo, una gótica o una rockera, esa sería mi mujer ideal-.

-Pero como eres exigente y extravagante Ren, tus gustos no son normales- le comentó Eve para entonces comenzar a hablar sobre su chica ideal –A mí me gustan las mujeres maduras, que sean mayores que yo y que les gusta llevar la batuta. Oh sí señores, yo me imagino a mí como el esclavo de una mujer segura de sí misma y mandona, que me tenga con cadenas y me ponga a cumplir todos sus caprichos y deseos irracionales, oh y también que me castigue y me dé de a nalgadas cuando no cumpla sus altas expectativas-

-Y luego dices que yo soy el de los gustos raros- le comentó Ren con sarcasmo al ver que Eve andaba perdido en sus fantasías. Al chaparrito no le gustó la burla.

Hibiki actuó al ver que los ánimos de Ren y Eve se empezaban a calentar -Hey chicos no peleen por eso, está bien tener gustos personales, así no nos pelearemos nunca por la misma chica, porque nos gustan diferentes-

-Cierto, además de todos modos todas las mujeres son lindas, todas son especiales y todas necesitan de hombres como nosotros- dijo Eve con expresión soñadora.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Eve. Pero dinos Hibiki ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?-

-_¡Men!_- un grito de Ichiya los interrumpió y para cuando los tres voltearon allí estaba su líder y modelo a seguir, brillando como una estrella, haciendo una posE.

-¡Ichiya aniki!- exclamaron los tres estudiantes haciendo ese mismo saludo de "amor y paz" con los brazos cruzados.

-He vuelto mis trimens, díganme ¿han honrado el código trimen? ¿Se han comportado caballerosos, pulcros, serviciales, elegantes, refinados, atentos, agraciados y educados?-

-Durante su ausencia hemos seguido todos y cada uno de los requisitos de un trimen, Ichiya-aniki- respondió Hibiki en representación del grupito.

-Bien hecho mis trimens. Ahora contéstenme una pregunta más ¿Han oído acerca del instituto Fairy Tail?-

Los tres jóvenes conocidos en conjunto como los trimens sonrieron emocionados, se voltearon a ver y gritaron al mismo tiempo -¡El paraíso de las mujeres sexys! En esa escuela hay montones y montones de chicas hermosas-

-Men, entonces si lo conocen. En lo personal en ese instituto trabaja "My Honey". Pero no nos distraigamos con chicas, el punto es que pronto ustedes irán junto conmigo a Fairy Tail ¿Entendido?-

Los trimens se quedaron calladitos procesando la información tras lo cual explotaron en jubilo

-¡Chicas sexys de Fairy Tail, sus príncipes van en camino!- exclamó el alegre Eve.

-No es que me interesen, pero ellas necesitan que yo vaya, sus dulces corazones están suplicando un hombre de verdad. No tengo opción, iré a entregarme a ellas- comentó el tsundere de Ren.

Hibiki era más serio y maduro y reaccionó de otra manera –Interesante, quizás allí pueda redescubrir el amor. Puedo intentar reavivar la llama del amor con Mira-chan, o también puedo buscarme otra chica, traigo antojo de una rubia ¿Habrá alguna en Fairy Tail?-.

Ichiya alzó un puño y se expresó de manera tan energética casi épica-¡Mis valientes trimens, juro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión! Pegasos azules, volemos rumbo al éxito ¡Meeeeennnnnnnnnn!-.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Sección de perfiles**_

**Lisanna Strauss**

_Promedio: _desconocido_ Amigos:_ Mirajane, Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Happy

_Clase favorita_: literatura

_Gustos:_ los animales, el romance

_Disgustos: _estudiar, los bravucones

Lisanna Strauss es la menor de los hermanos Strauss. Por causa de un accidente sufre de amnesia, pero por fortuna está en proceso de recuperación y poco a poco va recordando su pasado. Su personalidad extrovertida y amable hace que se encuentre rápidamente con amigos. Tiene como meta alcanzar el grupo donde está su hermano menor además de Natsu y Lucy de quien quiere volverse amiga. Admite que estudiar no es lo suyo pero esta dispuesta a luchar

**Charle**

_Posición escolar:_ prefecta

_Amistades: _Wendy

_Gustos: _el orden, el té negro

_Disgustos:_ la indisciplina, los gatos de la calle

La estricta, ordenada y refinada Charle ha entrado al instituto Fairy Tail como prefecta para asistir a Erza. Le gusta cumplir sus objetivos y está segura de que puede mejorar el comportamiento de los estudiantes, sin embargo oculta muy bien que la principal razón por la que entró a trabajar es para cuidar a Wendy, es muy sobreprotectora con la Marvell y es la única persona por la que se preocupa de verdad. Muestra muy pocas emociones y puede ser muy fría con los demás.

**Wendy Marvell**

_Promedio:_ se dice que es alto_ Amigos:_ Wendy, Mystogan

_Clase favorita:_ medicina

_Gustos: _Charle, el baile, la amistad

_Disgustos:_ Ciruelas secas,

Wendy es una feliz pero tímida jovencita de trece años. Estudia en la secundaria Caith Shelter y sueña en convertirse en una reconocida medico, ya que su fallecida madre ejercía esa profesión. Actualmente reside en un orfanato junto con su hermano adoptivo Mystogan quien fue el que la salvó de una terrible vida en la calle. Desea hacer amigos y se considera romántica de corazón, es educada y formal y ama mucho a su gatita Charle.

* * *

Yup, como han visto, metí muchas cosas nuevas que irán poniendo el sabor a lo que se viene.

Lisanna, Wendy y Charle ya están aquí con diferentes objetivos. El consejo se ha tranquilizado, pero no así los Oracion Seis. Ultear quiere embarcar a Meredy y Daphne con Gray sin saber que este desea volver con Juvia.

Aun quedan algunas cosas al aire ¿Superará Cana su decepción? ¿Qué está pasando con Alzack y Bisca? ¿Cumplirán sus expectativas los Raijinshu? ¿Por qué todos le temen a Bob? ¿Qué planean Makarov y los maestros? ¿Qué piensan hacer los trimens?

Y la pregunta más importante ¿Adónde irán los alumnos de Fairy Tail?

Lectores, en sus manos pongo la oportunidad de responder esa última pregunta, díganme ¿Adonde les gustaría que fueran los estudiantes? Las opciones son las siguientes:

A un centro recreativo (una alberca o aguas termales)

A un lugar natural (como un bosque o una montaña)

A una centro cultural (un museo o a otra escuela)

A un campo militar

Por favor, ayúdenme a elegir, cada opción tiene sus ventajas. Me haría muy feliz saber que desean ver.

Les agradezco por haber leído este capitulo y también mando saludos a **Gabe Logan**, **Haruhi tkm, Kakifly**, **Mikan bell**, **cata fullbuster, LucyDragneelHeartphilia**, **sakuraHaruno-624** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y a por todos los reviews que me dejó.

Ya saben, gracias a sus reviews puedo saber si voy bien o no, ademas de que es lo que quiere ver y cuáles son sus expectativas.

Nos vemos pronto.


	32. Celestial World

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_Anteriormente: _

_La paz ha llegado al Fairy Tail, el consejo escolar de Magnolia ha desistido en sus intentos de desacreditar al instituto y eso ha permitido a los estudiantes y maestros tomarse un respiro e incluso que Makarov decidiera que todo el instituto pasara un día libre._

_Pero las sorpresas no se han hecho esperar y han llegado en la forma de Wendy la estudiante de secundaria y Charle una nueva prefecta. Gray quien desea darle tiempo a Juvia para poder reanudar su relación se ha visto sorprendido con Daphne y Meredy, un par de atractivas jóvenes que Ultear le ha presentado._

_Por otro lado, los Oracion Seis están haciendo sus planes al igual que los trimens de Blue Pegasus que tienen un pendiente con Fairy Tail_

* * *

**Instituto Fairy Tail; Capitulo 31, "Celestial World"**

El sol matinal hacia su presentación anunciando la llegada de un tranquilo y agradable día para la ciudad de Magnolia. Pasaban apenas las seis de la mañana por lo que apenas algunas personas empezaban sus actividades diarias, entre ellas una aflojerada joven de veintidós años que manejaba su Mercedes Benz por una poco transitada calle de la ciudad, en sus bostezos y expresión adormecida se podía percibir que no era dada a levantarse temprano.

La ausencia de autos, combinado con su costumbre de pasarse los altos se convirtieron en factores que hicieron posible que llegara a su destino; el orfanato Caith Shelter.

Estacionó su lujoso automóvil en un lugar un tanto alejado del orfanato y tras soltar un último bostezo bajó y en cuando sus talones tocaron el concreto hizo algo a lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada; sacó un espejo y se observó el rostro, complaciéndose en su aspecto personal –"_Hermosa como siempre y para colmo la mejor hermana del mundo. No por nada soy la mejor de toda la ciudad_"- dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello negro y verificaba que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto, así era ella, así era Ultear Milkovich.

-"_Gracias a mí, Gray volverá a ser feliz y olvidará para siempre a esa aburrida de Juvia ¡Soy tan buena onda!_"- razonó en sus adentros y entonces con la alegría pintada en su rostro, marcó un numero en su celular –Vamos Meredy, contesta-.

* * *

_Dentro del orfanato, en uno de los tantos cuartos_

Meredy dormía en su esponjosa cama, pero no lo hacía tranquilamente, constantemente se giraba de lado a lado, apretaba los parpados, abrazaba su plue de peluche con fuerza, hacia ruiditos, gemía levemente y se quejaba y aunque su teléfono celular estuviera sonando, no reaccionaba…todo por causa de un extraño sueño del que ahora era presa.

* * *

_En el anormal mundo de sueños de Meredy_

_-No, déjame en paz- gritaba desesperada,se encontraba atada a un árbol en medio de un bosque y tenia al frente al místico Mystogan hombre malo que en una mano sujetaba una cazuela repleta de un asqueroso puré color verde y en la otra extremidad portaba un enorme cucharon con el que intentaba obligarla a comer el horrible alimento._

_-Comerás el puré que hizo Wendy, agh- el hombre enmascarado cayó noqueado y con los ojos en forma de tachas, alguien lo había atacado por detrás golpeándole en la cabeza con un martillo de madera._

_-No temas, ya estás a salvo- le decía su salvador, el apuesto Gray Fullbuster -Meredy, tu visita al hospital llevó tanta alegría a mi maltrecho corazón que mis heridas físicas y emocionales se curaron milagrosamente- explicó sonando poético y cursi a la vez._

_-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- preguntó viéndolo con escepticismo._

_-Meredy ¿Cómo podría decírtelo?- dijo Gray muy tímido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas –Creo que solo hay una manera- entonces sin previo aviso le plantó un suave beso en la boca tras lo cual se le confesó -Te amo Meredy, desde el primer momento en que te vi-._

_Meredy estaba en shock y hasta tartamudeaba de la impresión –Y-yo no, no sé qué d-de-decir, esto es tan inesperado que no se qué hacer ¡No tengo idea de que hacer!-_

_-Pues yo si sé que quiero hacer- Gray se le acercó– ¡Te quiero hacer el amor!- le dijo para luego lanzársele como fiera y empezar a besarla en el cuello con fogosidad y le empezaba a desabrochar la blusa en un ataque de desmedida calentura._

_-Espera Gray- le decía ella mientras intentaba resistirse a la pasión, solo no se dejó llevar por la calentura porque aun había algo que le incomodaba - Hay que hablar bien de esto ¿Es cierto que rompiste con tu novia como dijo Ultear?_-.

_En ese momento una figura oscura y de ojos rojos apareció detrás de Gray – ¿Acaso me estás engañando a mí, tu novia legitima?- preguntó con una voz femenina muy tenebrosa._

_-¡Ay no Gray, te pasaste, eso no se hace!- le regañó ella decepcionada._

_Gray suspiró –Meredy, la verdad es que yo no soy Gray- dijo y entonces se arrancó toda su superficie como si fuera un traje, revelando que era Jellal Fernandes –Gray era un disfraz, yo soy Jellal el hombre que te ama-._

_-Ehh, pero espera ¿Entonces por qué esa mujer sigue enojada?- preguntó señalando a espaldas de Jellal donde la oscura figura femenina seguía echando fuego por la boca._

_-Es porque yo soy Ultear- respondió la figura oscura arrancándose su disfraz de figura oscura, revelando su verdadera identidad; Ultear Milkovich._

_-¡Ul! ¿Por qué tú?- se preguntó sorprendida de ver a su mejor amiga, pero al pensar un poco mas encontró la respuesta -¡Lo sabía, a ti te gusta Jellal!-_

_Ultear bajó la mirada y empezó a hablar muy nerviosa –Bueno, la verdad es que…que quien me gusta eres tú Meredy-_

_Ella quedó en shock -¿Queeee? Pero Ul ¡No puede ser! ¡Nooooo!- gritó incrédula sintiendo que se infartaba y cuando Ultear sacó un anillo de compromiso y se arrodillo para pedirle matrimonio sintió que se le iba la vida y entonces…_

Meredy sintió despertar al escuchar un sonido conocido –Mmh ¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó medio abriendo sus ojos, batallando mucho para despegar sus parpados, sus sentidos volvieron y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño –P-pero que pesadilla tan perturbadora- dijo para sí misma -¿Pero quién me llama tan temprano?- se preguntó aflojerada aventando su mano derecha sobre el buró y tomando su celular -¿Hola?-

_-¿Por qué no contestabas Meredy?-_

-¡Ultear!- exclamó Meredy despertándose por completo.

-_Necesito que vengas, te estoy esperando afuera del orfanato_-

Meredy se quedó callada por unos segundos y entonces preguntó –Oye Ul ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Ultear dio el permiso -¿Te gustan los hombres?-

-_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Meredy? Uff_- _renegó Ultear desde el otro lado de la línea –Apúrate que tenemos que hablar- dijo una última vez y colgó._

Meredy suspiró pesadamente y se talló los ojos, aun era muy temprano, pero cuando Ultear se ponía en esos planes no había de otra. En menos de un minuto se vistió con ropa casual, se medio lavó los dientes, se recogió el cabello con su diadema y se pasó una toalla húmeda por la cara y salió de su cuarto. Ahora estaba en un largo pasillo a través del cual había bastantes cuartos numerados, así era como se acomodaban todos aquí en este complejo; el orfanato Caith Shelter, lugar en el que había estado viviendo la mayor parte de su vida, esto por motivo de haber perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeña. No negaría que ya se le había prestado la oportunidad de irse, pero solo por agradecimiento seguía ayudando a la institución con las tareas hogareñas y con los gastos, además aquí ya tenía algunos compañeros con los que se había encariñado, quizás los únicos con los que no se llevaba eran Mystogan y ese fastidioso chico rubio cuyo nombre prefería no pronunciar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su tiempo al estar meditando en su vida -Creo que ya me quedé pensando mucho- se sacó todo de la cabeza, mas hubo algo que no se pudo quitar de su mente; su perturbador sueño _–"¿Me pregunto si habrá otra chica con tanta imaginación como yo?"_- se preguntó una última vez para luego ahora si apresurarse.

* * *

_Medio minuto después…_

-Ay pero que sueño- decía la chica pelirosada mientras bajaba los escalones para llegar a la banqueta, no contaba con que el chico más fastidioso y alocado del orfanato se encontraba haciendo sus labores desde muy temprano.

Era un extravagante barrendero que tenia un largo y espigado cabello rubio, una sonrisa psicópata, pupilas rojas con círculos concéntricos y la bocota mas grande de toda Magnolia, es decir, todo el tiempo se la pasaba maldiciendo y profiriendo malas palabras, quejándose e insultando al aire como si se tratara de un loco, vaya, quizás si era un loco de verdad.

-Oh miren que milagro, Meredy "cabello de chicle" se despertó temprano- le decía el barrendero mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa maligna en su disparatada faz.

-Ay Zancrow, no molestes- le respondió tratando de evitarlo, pero eso no funcionó –¡Suéltame pervertido!- gritó cuando el rubio la agarró de un brazo.

-¿Qué pasa niña boba? Ah déjame adivinar, te sientes muy soberbia porque estás en esa súper escuela de Era High School donde tienes un novio que te apapacha- comentó con sarcasmo para luego soltarse a reír –pffth, lo olvidaba ¡Tú no tienes novio mwahahaa!-.

-¡Eres un pesado…no te soporto, te odio!- le gritó ofendida dándole un empujón con el hombro, no quería escuchar mas sus palabras hirientes.

-No te enojes conmigo cuando solo digo la verdad ¿Y sabes qué? De nada te sirve ese cuerpazo que tienes, porque eres tonta, aburrida y a nadie le importas- dijo el rubio alzando los brazos y riendo como si fuera un tipo loco que quiere conquistar el mundo.

-¡Ya cállate Zancrow!¡Por dios ya déjame en paz que si no te voy a…a argh!- le reclamó Meredy sintiéndose impotente ante las afirmaciones del fastidioso joven.

En eso la salvación de Meredy se hizo presente en la forma de Ultear–Vaya, aquí veo un caso grave de falta de autoestima-.

Meredy sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga. Zancrow en cambio frunció el ceño y le dirigió la palabra muy agresivamente –Vieja metiche, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-.

-"¿_Vieja metiche?_"- Si de por sí ya estaba molesta porque el tipo molestara a su mejor amiga, que le insultara de esa la llevó al límite -Zancrow, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? Ok, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir- le habló Ultear con un tono soberbio.

_Algunos segundos después... _

-¡Demonios! Ustedes no son mejores que yo, un día lo verán, me verán en la cima del mundo y entonces ambas se arrodillaran ante mí ¡Y el mundo estará bajo mi control!-exclamaba Zancrow mientras se iba maldiciendo con coraje y tirando escobazos al aire, claramente ofendido y derrotado por las habilidades dominantes de Ultear.

-Gracias Ultear, me salvaste, eres la mejor- agradeció Meredy aliviada de que todo terminara.

–Ya nunca le hagas caso, te tiene envidia y por eso es tan pesado contigo, pero si sigue molestándote solo dímelo y lo pondré en su lugar- aseguró Ultear –En fin, vamos a lo que importa, se trata de mi hermano Gray-.

-Gray- balbuceó Meredy un poco avergonzada recordando el sueño casi erótico que había tenido hace unos minutos.

-¡Despierta Meredy!- le llamó la atención al notar lo perdida que andaba la pelirosa –Es que tenemos que apurarnos, me enteré que ayer su ex fue a visitarlo ¡Seguro que quiere entramparlo de nuevo! Con lo idiota que es capaz que regresa con ella, pero no, no puedo permitirlo, mi hermano se merece una mujer de verdad– Ultear le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga –Y no le digas esto a Daphne, pero pienso que tu eres la ideal para él-.

-Mmh no lo sé- comentó Meredy con indecisión –Admito que Gray es lindo y_ es bueno besando_- balbuceó esto último en voz baja, aun con el pensamiento de su sueño.

-¿Qué dijiste? Bah olvidemos eso, hay que hacer una reservación al hospital para que vayas a ver a Gray, en mi auto traje un vestido bien sensual para que llames su atención, porque con esas pijamas que traes ni se va a fijar en tu gran belleza- le comentó mientras marcaba al hospital general.

-Ul, se me hace que te estás metiendo mucho en la vida personal de Gray-

Ultear ni siquiera escuchó esa crítica, porque ya estaba llamando al hospital –Buenos días, queremos hacer una reservación de visita para con el paciente Gray Fullbuster- dijo con formalidad y educación, pero todo se vino abajo cuando recibió la respuesta -¡Maldita mierda, no me diga eso! ¡Ustedes en el hospital son unos pin**es ineptos!- insultó y entonces colgó con coraje celular –-Gray se fugó del hospital en la madrugada ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Cuando lo vea lo voy a estrangular! y no solo se las verá conmigo, también le voy a echar a mamá- renegó tanto que accidentalmente se le salió una pequeña cajita de su bolsa que terminó en el suelo, pero esta vez en lugar de enojarse más le calmó –Ah lo olvidaba, esto es para ti-.

Meredy abrió los ojos bien grandes –"_Anillo de compromiso_"- fue lo primero que le llegó a su mente y no, no quería que su pesadilla se volviera realidad –Um Ultear, creo que ya regresaré a dormir un poco más, d-después nos vemos, hasta luego-

-Meredy espera- la llamada de Ultear no fue suficiente para evitar que la pelirosa regresara al orfanato –Ya se lo entregaré después, esta cajita de maquillaje- se rindió –"_Ahora si Gray, prepárate para meterte en problemas_"-

Gray había tomado un gran riesgo, mas tenía una razón de peso para haberse fugado secretamente:

Los directivos de Fairy Tail habían decidido que hoy todos en el instituto fueran a pasar un buen rato al recreativo "Celestial World", un divertido lugar con albercas, aéreas verdes y muchas otras cosas más, entre ellas unas famosas aguas termales naturales ¿Cómo perderse un día tan singular?

* * *

_**Una hora y media después en las afueras del instituto Fairy Tail**_

Un par de autobuses se encontraban estacionados a un lado de la banqueta, justo frente al instituto. Podía verse al profesor Reedus vestido muy tropical y con un sombrero de paja abordando uno de los autobuses mientras cargaba un montón de libros, seguido de una Evergreen que vestía muy ligera con un vestido verde y unas sandalias además de un Fried Justine que vestía como siempre con una túnica arriba de su uniforme escolar.

Por otro lado, el otro autobús era abordado por un Loke en bermudas y camisa Hawaiana además de una Lisanna vestida en shorts cortos y una blusa sin mangas.

El asunto era simple, maestros y alumnos de tercero irían en el autobús de al frente, alumnos de primer y segundo grado abordarían el otro autobús.

Sin embargo, aun no todos subían al autobús, entre ellos el grupito de amigos conocido comúnmente como el "team Natsu".

El muy veraniego Natsu hoy llevaba unos shorts azules, sandalias, una simple camiseta blanca y sobre su cabeza llevaba amarrada su bufanda favorita. De todos era el más entusiasmado -¡No puedo esperar a que llegamos! Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer-.

-¡Aye! Y yo quiero impresionar a cierta gatita blanca- se expresó Happy.

-Yo también, aunque no sé si esté en las mejores condiciones para divertirme a lo grande- admitió a continuación el rebelde joven Fullbuster, quien vestía unos pantalones de pescador negros y una camiseta de botones purpura que mantenía desabrochada mostrando su torso aun cubierto por vendajes.

Erza empezó a mover la cabeza a los lados en desaprobación de la decisión de Gray -Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte fugarte del hospital, si te pasa algo vamos a tener que atenderte en pleno parque, jeje aunque sería divertido hacerla de enfermera- la pelirroja se detuvo y quedó exaltada –Si voy a ser enfermera necesitaré ropa de enfermera ¡Creo que tengo un traje de enfermera en mi oficina junto con mi traje de dominatrix y el vestido de graduación que usé ya hace tiempo!- exclamó y entonces salió corriendo.

Lucy se le quedó viendo a la nube de polvo que alzó la prefecta –Siempre tiene que ser tan extravagante- suspiró, para luego dirigir su atención a Gray –Pero lo que dijo es muy cierto, te vas a meter en un problemón con el hospital-

-Me importa un comino lo que los doctores piensen, el verdadero problema es mi madre, cuando se entere me va a colgar, aunque ojala no se entere– dijo el chico, pero para su mala suerte, en ese momento escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre ¡Sorpresa! Era Lyon quien iba caminando acompañando de su pandilla naturalmente el peligris quedó boquiabierto, sus largos ojos puntiagudos se abrieron e incluso se le resbaló la soda que llevaba en su mano derecha, misma que manchó la blusa de Sherry quien iba muy pegadita a él.

-¡Ay no, la acababa de comprar!- gritó la pelirroja y entonces guiándose con la mirada de Lyon encontró a quien culpar – ¡Fue tu culpa Lucy tonta, siempre traes mala suerte!-.

Yuka también dirigió la palabra a los de segundo y aunque no fue agresivo, hizo enojar mas a más de uno con su prepotencia -Oigan, pero que falta de moda tienen ustedes, ya aprendan de nosotros los más geniales, en especial tu Natsu ¿Qué no sabes que es él estilo?-.

Toby no decía nada, pero estaba gruñendo como perro mientras veía a Happy con una mirada salvaje, pero sus gruñidos solo le costaron que la malhumorada Sherry le diera una tremenda bofetada y le corrigiera -¡No empieces con eso otra vez Toby! ¿Cuándo dejaras de estar en enemistad con los gatos? Ten un hueso de juguete para que desquites tus frustraciones-

-Y-ya vámonos chicos- ordenó Lyon a sus amigos indicándoles que subieran al autobús -¡Y tu Gray, eres un idiota!- le gritó a su hermano antes de hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros.

Natsu y compañía se quedaron atontados sin entender que acababa de pasar ¿Cómo es que de la nada Lyon y sus amigos habían empezado a sacar líos? Sherry no tenía razón para culpar a Lucy, Yuka no era alguien con estilo ni apariencia fotogénica como para criticar la apariencia de Natsu, Toby se había comportado como un sabueso callejero y Lyon…bueno, quizás el si tenía razón, Gray había tomado una decisión algo estúpida.

–Tsk, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- lamentó Gray sabiendo que de seguro el muy fastidioso de su hermano iría de soplón con Ur.

-Ya olvidemos a esos locos de último grado y subamos al camión, no nos vayamos a quedar atrás- sugirió Natsu. Lucy, Gray y Happy estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron con el Dragneel.

Mientras los tres alumnos de segundo y el gato azulado subían al bus, una jovencita y una gata les observaban a distancia

-Happy-sensei ¿Es que acaso no sabe lo que son las reglas? El debería de ir en el otro autobús- comentaba Charle desaprobando el comportamiento del maestro.

Wendy en cambio estaba pálida de miedo -Ay no, se supone que yo debería de ir con Lucy-san. Erza-san me dijo que Lucy-san me ayudaría a acostumbrarme-.

-Pues entonces ve, entra al autobús y ve habla con ella-

-Y-yo ¡No puedo hacerlo!- exclamó Wendy pero casi ni se escuchó su grito debido a su voz tan bajita que tenía -Creo que nunca encajaré, todos ellos son tan extrovertidos, alocados y abiertos y yo- la pequeña dejó salir un suspiro –Yo no soy así- aseguró con pesar mientras ponía su mirada sobre su mochilita que descansaba a sus pies.

-Y no necesitas ser igual a ellos, son unos cavernícolas y tu eres educada y formal- le comentó Charle.

-Wendy- llamó una tercer voz - tú has dicho que añoras tener amigos y expresarte con libertad. Esta es tu oportunidad, te aseguró que te adaptarás al grupo- comentó Mystogan apareciendo de repente detrás de ellas dos, misterioso e inesperado como suele ser - No temas, todo saldrá bien y tanto Charle como yo estaremos cuidándote-

-Es verdad, yo puedo hacerlo ¡Claro que puedo!- exclamó Wendy con confianza y acto seguido recogió su equipaje – ¡Gracias Charle y Mystogan-nii, nos vemos en el recreativo!- se despidió alegremente y salió corriendo hacia el transporte.

-Mystogan, en verdad que tú la comprendes- admitió Charle.

–Es mi deber apoyarla en su desarrollo, después de todo Wendy es lo único que me queda en la vida- respondió el enmascarado antes de partir rumbo al otro autobús.

-¿Cómo que ella es lo único que te queda? Todavía tienes a tu hermano gemelo y a tu padre ¡Mystogan no me ignores!- le llamó Charle, pero el enmascarado ni siquiera volteó –Uf, en serio me desespera cuando se porta así-

* * *

_Ya en el autobús donde iban los de primer y segundo grado_

La pobre de Wendy sentía que le temblaban las piernas, estaba allí de pie a un lado del chofer, observando atemorizada el desastre que se armaba en el autobús, como todos los pasajeros se lanzaban objetos, algunos chicos peleaban salvajemente, otros gritaban y algunos se reían a carcajadas. Ella solo quería llegar con Lucy, pero por lo visto ella estaba hasta atrás y tendría que recorrer el largo pasillo que a su asustada vista le parecía como si fuera de veinte metros de largo, con trampas para osos, flechas volando de lado a lado y monstruos ciruela de ojos rojos esperando emboscarla ¡Y ningún alimento le desagradaba más que las ciruelas!

-Vamos pequeña, toma asiento que ya vamos a partir- le invitó el chofer.

-Etto…o-ok- Wendy empezó a dar pasos lentos por el pasillito mientras que a sus lados estaba el caos –"_Tranquila Wendy, nada te pasará_"- se convencía a sí misma, pero cuando frente a ella cayó un Nab inconsciente y con un diente menos, empezó a perder la confianza -"_Mystogan dijo que todo estaría bien_"- pasó por encima de Nab y siguió caminando, evadió un par de bolas de papel, por poco y le pega una botella vacía pero no perdió el valor, pronto vio un lugar junto a una chica de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello azul –"_Allí podré sentarme para esperar a que se pase este pleito_"- se dijo acelerando sus pasos, ya mero llegaba cuando un proyectil le cayó en la cabeza, pero ni siquiera le dolió, era demasiado ligero, alzó sus temerosos ojitos hacia arriba y al ver que había aterrizado en su cabeza enrojeció y se puso histérica–"_Ca-ca-calzoncillo_"- su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera podía estirar sus manos y quitárselo de encima, era demasiado sensible como para poner sus dedos sobre esa prenda masculina, así que reaccionó con un grito de terror -¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

En ese instante prácticamente todos los pasajeros callaron y centraron sus miradas sobre la pequeña Marvell -Eh, y-yo…yo- ella no soportaba tener tantas miradas encima, la hacían sentir vulnerable y aumentaban su reacción de timidez.

De pronto se escuchó a una chica gritar -¡Ay animales!- era Cana quien se levantaba de su lugar muy furiosa -¿Quién le aventó eso a la inocente y tierna Wendy?-.

Elfman habló -A mi no me vayan a culpar, yo no uso de esos ¡Miren de que uso yo!- entonces se bajó los pantalones mostrando a todo mundo sus calzoncillos chinos como los que usan los luchadores sumos.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Wendy gritó aun más fuerte y se tapó los ojos aterrada.

-¡Bestia!- gritaron Bisca y Laki echándosele encima al hombre para agredirlo como si fueran zombies destazando a su presa.

Cana suspiró y le quitó a Wendy el calzoncillo de la cabeza-Escuchen todos, si siguen asustando a nuestra querida niñita Wendy entonces se la verán con nosotras las chicas- amenazó mientras Laki, Bisca, Lisanna, Juvia y Levy se colocaban a sus lados, haciendo que todas ellas parecieran algo así como los cuatro fantásticos o alguna otra organización de superhéroes. Los chicos se quedaron calladitos sin excepción

-Espero que entiendan que Wendy-chan es tímida, nerviosa y un angelito- relató Cana, pero entonces empezó a caer bajo los encantos de la pequeña –Y chaparrita, tierna, apapachable…yo- entonces empezó a sufrir un tic en el ojo -¡Yo debo abrazarla!- exclamó como si fuera una loca.

-Juvia no resiste ¡Juvia tiene que saber que se siente abrazar a Wendy-chan!- exclamó la Loxar abalanzándose sobre la desafortunada chiquilla.

En cuestión de segundos "las chicas fantásticas" apapachaban entre todas a Wendy quien no hallaba ni qué hacer con tantas mujeres obsesivas.

Lucy era de las pocas que se habían salvado de caer en el "hechizo" por andar platicando con Natsu y Gray –Oigan ¿Pero que hacen las chicas?- preguntó a Natsu, pero ni siquiera necesito respuesta al ver que en el centro de ellas estaba Wendy -¡Dios mío! Esto tiene que detenerse ¡Y más porque Erza me encargó desde ayer que cuidara de Wendy!-.

_-¡Es hora de irnos!-_ gritó en ese momento el chofer, evitando que Lucy se levantara.

-Dele chofer dele, dele chofer dele- empezaron a corear los pasajeros. Aunque claro estaba que el único que suplicaba que no lo hiciera era Natsu.

-Lleguemos primero al parque y ganémosles los mejores lugares a los de tercero- llegó a sugerir Max

-No teman, soy rápido al volante- respondió el chofer con confianza y entonces volteó por un lado de su asiento para ver a los demás para sonreír idiotamente –Si no solo soy bueno para las matemáticas-.

-¡Gildartz-sensei!- exclamaron todos los alumnos al ver quién era el conductor.

-Sujétense nenitas, que vamos a pisarle con todo- dijo el experimentado profesor poniéndose una gorra en la cabeza, entonces encendió el autobús y lo dejó en directo hasta situarse a un lado del autobús que estaba enfrente, acto seguido bajó el vidrio y empezó a burlarse de los del otro camión –A que no me ganan, a que no me ganan-.

–Profe Gildartz, no empiece de niño otra vez- le indicó desde el otro autobús la secretaria Mirajane quien iba en el asiento de copiloto.

Gildartz se rió burlón -Haz todas las muecas que quieras, siempre he soñado con hacer esto y créeme que no me quedaré con las ganas- le dijo y entonces empezó a pisar el acelerador mientras aun tenía el camión en neutral (como corredor de autos preparándose para la carrera)

Los del otro autobús se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al ver lo irresponsable que era el que se supone es el mejor maestro del instituto –Gildartz deténgase, esto no tiene sentido- le dijo el opuestamente responsable profesor Jura.

– ¡Jaja saben que no pueden conmigo!- presumió Gildartz.

Sorprendentemente el otro chofer encendió el camión -¿Se cree que es el mejor al volante? No señor, nadie se va a burlar de mi velocidad- dijo la persona que estaba al volante, nadamas y nadamenos que Erza Scarlet -¡Ese viejo no me ganará a mí!- gritó salvajemente mientras se preparaba para la carrera.

-¡Hey ya fue suficiente!- regañó Mirajane, pero entonces escuchó que el director decía todo lo contrario ¡El desquiciado viejo estaba afuera parado entre los dos camiones!

-A la señal arránquense con todo- decía el viejo alzando una prenda al aire (era un sostén) , haciendo como si fuera una de esas chicas sexys que dan arranque a las carreras ilegales (solo que sexy es lo que menos era ese viejo) -¡Ahora!-

-¡No perderé contra una inexperta!- exclamó Gildartz

-La velocidad pertenece a los jóvenes- dijo Erza. Entonces los dos camiones salieron con todo alzando una nueve de polvo.

-_Lyon-sama abráceme fuerte_- _decía Sherry haciéndose la vulnerable, esperando aprovechar la situación para recibir un abrazo de su amado Lyon._

_-¡¿Quién demonios eligió a los choferes?- gritaba Charle sujetándose de las largas ropas de Mystogan para no salir volando._

_Fried incluso salió aventado a un lado, aterrizando su cara en el busto de Evergreen -¡Oh no, yo quería ser casto para con Mirajane!- lamentaba exagerando, pensando que por ese incidente ya no era virgen._

-¡Me siento como si tuviera otra vez diecisiete yahoo!- gritaba Gildartz manejando mientras se escuchaba la música rock con todo el volumen. Sus pasajeros alzaban los brazos y gritaban alegremente... bueno, no todos.

_-¡Kyaaaa!- todas las chicas que habían estado apapachando a Wendy nunca alcanzaron a sentarse por razones obvias y por la inercia salieron volando hasta la parte de atrás, estrellándose en conjunto contra la puerta trasera._

_-Happy, te heredo la casa- decía el más afectado de todos, Natsu_

Y así con una carrera de autobuses empezaba lo que posiblemente sería un día grandioso. Pero había un pequeño problema.

-¡¿Y ahora como rayos voy a llegar a Celestial World?- gritaba Makarov para luego empezar a llorar como bebé por haberse quedado atrás.

* * *

_**Algunos minutos después**_

Los dos autobuses estaban mal estacionados, en el suelo había marcas de derrape y los choferes ya habían bajado y contendían, la alocada travesía había llegado a su fin y ahora los Faeries solo estaban a unos cuantos pasos de poder entrar.

-¡Ya gané, estoy seguro de que llegué primero Erza!-

-Me temo decirle que no es así, yo lo superé de último momento Gildartz-sensei-

El par de choferes extremos habrían seguido discutiendo acaloradamente si no fuera porque la gata prefecta Charle salió toda mareada y los regañó -¡No importa quien ganó, esto es inaceptable!-.

-No es para que se enoje prefecta Charle- dijo Gildartz despreocupado.

Charle frunció el ceño y apuntó con su dedo índice a los camiones; mientras que del camión de Gildartz bajaban casi todas las chicas de segundo grado tambaleantes y con los ojos en espiral para luego caerse en conjunto al suelo como si desmayasen, del camión de Erza salían Macao y Wakaba arrastrándose por la puerta trasera con las camisas todas llenas de vomito.

-Creo que es conveniente dejar esto en un empate- cedió Erza sabiendo que no era razonable seguir provocando problemas.

Cabe señalar que no a todo el mundo le afectó el viaje, del camión de alumnos de primer y segundo grado bajaron un grupo de ocho chicos; Gray, Elfman, Loke, Max, Jet, Droy, Gajeel y Natsu (quien era transportado en los hombros del metalero). Todos ellos (excepto este ultimo) quedaron maravillados al contemplar lo que era el parque que tenían al frente: El recreativo "Celestial World", lugar que en serio hacia honor a su nombre, se podían contemplar extensas aéreas verdes y enormes toboganes que seguramente conducían a refrescantes albercas de agua cristalina, no podían faltar las aéreas de comederos situadas bajo un bosque de aguas verdes y un mini restaurant en el centro.

-¡¿Que esperamos? ¡A la carga!- Exclamó Elfman señalando al frente.

-Hoy será el día más genial de nuestras vidas- afirmó Max.

Los chicos salieron corriendo como si fueran una manada de bueyes salvajes y con salvajes nos referimos a que no les importó arrollar al hombre que recibía los boletos de entrada y quitarse la ropa que les estorbaba ya preparándose para ir directo a la alberca (¿Es necesario que hubo cierto chico de cabello negro que se deshizo de toda su ropa?).

Maestros y alumnos, conserjes y prefectas, chicos y chicas, todos ellos fueron abandonando paulatinamente los camiones hasta que solo quedaron las aparentemente inconscientes chicas de segundo y una rubia que fue dejada atrás.

-¡Hey espérenme!- Lucy salía apurada por los escalones del autobús, pero a diferencia de sus despistados e hiperactivos compañeros de clase, ella si le dio atención a las chicas –Amigas ¿¡Están bien!- preguntó acudiendo en auxilio de las desafortunadas.

Cana, Levy, Juvia, Bisca, Lisanna y Laki estaban todas ellas desparramadas en el suelo, algunas incluso encima de otras.

-Uhh- Cana fue la primera en despertar y no tardó mas de dos segundos en describir como se sentía –Estoy mas atontada que cuando me tomé ocho tequilas-

-¿Lu-chan?- Levy abrió los ojos y vio a Lucy arrodillada a su lado -¿Estoy en mi cama? Es que siento que mi cabeza está sobre una suave almohada- se expresó ya que estaba recostada cómodamente sobre los atributos de Bisca.

-¡Wah acoso sexual!- gritó de repente Juvia por causa de que al despertar estaba en una posición muy comprometedora con Laki, lo cual la hizo malpensar.

-¡Kyaaa!- Laki despertó toda asustada por el grito de la Loxar.

Incluso despertar tranquilo es una imposibilidad para alumnos del escandaloso Fairy Tail, así que las chicas armaron su escándalo mientras se levantaban. Pero al final encontraron algo sorprendente, cuando todas se quitaron quedó al descubierto que la joven Wendy estaba tirada boca arriba con los ojos en espiral y la boca ondulada.

-¡Wendy-chan!- exclamaron todas las chicas rodeando a la pequeña tras lo cual empezaron a armar un escándalo.

Todo el griterío sacó de su sueño a la Marvell –Mmh ¿Qué pasó?...oh no- ella ya conocía esos rostros, a esas estudiantes que cada vez que la veían se le dejaban ir a mimarla…y hoy no fue la excepción.

-¡Hasta cuando recién despierta es adorable!- decía Bisca mientras la zarandeaba.

-¡Y es ideal para los cosplays!- exclamó Laki

-No sabía que eras cosplayera Laki ¡Pero tu idea es lo máximo! Vamos a cambiarla- propuso Cana.

-Vamos a vestirla de muñeca- afirmaba Lisanna mientras se imaginaba a Wendy con un traje de princesa y unas colitas con moño.

Lucy también estaba apunto de caer por Wendy, pero recordó el encargó de Erza y tras imaginarse a si misma siendo "disciplinada" por la pelirroja logró resistirse -¡Basta chicas! Están asustando a Wendy- les señaló enérgicamente –No podemos seguir así, Wendy es muy tímida y no le estamos dando ni la oportunidad de que nos conozca, tenemos que ¡Kyaaaaaa!- la rubia se vio interrumpida por un potente chorro de agua que la aventó.

-¡Lu-chan!- Levy se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pasarle a su mejor amiga y se sorprendió todavía mas al contemplar a la responsable; una mujer de cabello azul, expresión malhumorada, que vestía un bikini azul y que cargaba una gigantesca manguera.

-Me informaron de unos visitantes escandalosos que atropellaron al portero, pero nunca pensé que serian unas colegialas- decía la peliazul, empleada de Celestial World, rescatista y experta en natación; Acuarius.

Pero la salvavidas Acuarius no venia sola, también la acompañaba un toro humanoide color blanco con manchas negras ¡Si, un toro parlante! –Muu, no toleraremos faltas al personal… ¡Oh pero si son chicas sexys!- exclamó poniendo ojos de corazón, el toro fortachón Taurus quizás fuera un reconocido fisicoculturista y un ex entrenador deportivo, pero también era un pervertido de primera.

-Pero que demonios ¿Acaso veo bien? Una vaca pervertida y una vieja loca- comentó Cana.

Mala idea decir eso frente a la malhumorada empleada -¿vieja?- preguntó indignada mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente -¡Tengo veintisiete años!- gritó enfurecida tras lo cual le lanzó un chorro de agua a las chicas, tumbándolas como si se tratase de pinos de boliche.

* * *

_Un par de minutos después, ya adentro del parque_

Las chicas estaban todas ellas sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, empapadas de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que ya entendimos Lucy, no más escándalos- dijo Bisca secándose el cabello.

-¿Por qué no nos presentamos con Wendy como debe de ser?- sugirió la Heartphilia.

Todas voltearon a ver a la chica nueva que estaba sentada en el centro, toda intimidada y seria. Cana siendo tan abierta fue la primera en presentarse –Soy Cana Alberona, me gusta la parranda, el baile y me encanta sobre todo me encanta el alcohol- la chica se quedó perdida en sus fantasías imaginándose cuán bien le caería una botellita de cerveza.

-"_Parece que se desconectó de la realidad_"- pensó Wendy.

-Yo soy Laki Ollieta de primer grado, me encanta construir y arreglar cosas, también colecciono objetos de tortura de la época medieval ¿Acaso no son chocantes? Pero odio a los deportes y a los pervertidos ¡Y mi sueño es ser una carpintera!- se presentó la de cabello violeta.

Wendy quedó con el ojo cuadrado-"_No le entendí la mitad de lo que quiso decir_"-

-Me llamo Levy McGarden, me encanta estudiar y escribir novelas, espero un día llegar a convertirme en una gran escritora y aspiro a ser más fuerte en mi personalidad. Mucho gusto en conocerte Wendy- se presentó la más bajita de las chicas.

-"_Se ve mas normal y muy buena onda_"-

-Me llamo Bisca y tu eres tan ¡Kawai!- Bisca ya se le iba a dejar ir a Wendy, pero la alcanzaron a detener –Lo siento. Uhm yo vengo del oeste y lo que más me gusta es…e-es- la vaquera se puso colorada, incapaz de mencionar el nombre del hombre que siempre la traía de cabeza.

-"_Ella es una mujer muy enamorada_"- concluyó la Marvell.

La albina del grupito fue la siguiente –Soy Lisanna Strauss, la hermana menor de la secretaria Mira. Me encantan los animales y soy romántica de corazón ¡Que viva el romance yay!- exclamó la alegre muchacha –Aunque no me gusta estudiar, bleh-.

-"_Se parece a mí, aunque ella es extrovertida y yo no_"-

-Me llamo Juvia. Juvia también es tímida como Wendy-san. A Juvia le gustan muchas cosas. Ah y la gente dice que Juvia tiene una gran imaginación y que es celosa, pero Juvia no piensa que sea así- dijo la Loxar.

-"_Que forma de hablar tan rara tiene_"- fue lo que pensó Wendy

Lucy fue la última en presentarse -Y finalmente yo soy…-

-Yo soy Evergreen y soy la más hermosa y esplendorosa entre todas las hadas ¿Acaso no se nota?- interrumpió la alumna de tercer grado, ya vestida en un revelador bikini color zebra.

Lucy nunca se había esperado que la de tercero llegara tan de repente-¡Evergreen! ¿De dónde saliste?-.

Evergreen se empezó a echar aire con un abanico-¿Qué acaso mi superior belleza te ha deslumbrado, Lucy? Me parece que sí, mas lo único que tengo que decirles es que me uniré a su grupito por hoy-

-O-ok- Lucy asintió mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza, esa Evergreen seguía siendo la misma de siempre –En fin Wendy, mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, me gustan las novelas y tener muchos amigos. Espero que te sientas a gusto en Fairy Tail y has de saber que cuentas con todas nosotras-.

Wendy se sintió ya mas cómoda con la compañía de las muchachas (Incluso la de Evergreen) -Gracias chicas, me alegra mucho saber eso-

-En Fairy Tail somos una familia y se que pronto tu te sentirás como en casa con todos nosotros- le platicó Lucy –Pero primero tienes que conocer a todos los que serán tu familia, vamos a buscar a los chicos para presentártelos-.

-¿Chicos?- Wendy se avergonzó –Solo tengo trece y ellos…no puedo- la peliazul se cubrió su enrojecido rostro con ambas manos y dio la espalda.

-¿Pero que te traes? Si solo es para que los conozcas y ya- explicó Bisca.

Levy añadió –Ya que de presentaciones se trata, háblanos de ti Wendy ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?-.

-Eh bueno, yo tengo un sueño, quiero ser una medico de lo mejor, así como Porlyusica-san- Wendy bajó su mirada al suelo –Estudio mucho para ser como ella-.

-Medicina es una buena elección ¿Te gusta mucho la anatomía? Vamos cuéntanos mientras caminamos- le invitó Levy.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, cayó por una enfermedad que lo doctores no pudieron curar. Yo quisiera poder curar esas enfermedades que parecen imposibles de curar- explicó Wendy con determinación, sorprendiendo a las chicas con su valor –Pero esa no es la razón principal por la que quiero ser doctora- esta vez la expresión de la Marvell se volvió triste –Hay alguien que está enfermo a quien quiero curar-.

-¡Wahhh Wendy-chan!- las chicas empezaron a llorar a cascadas, hasta Evergreen no se pudo resistir, aunque claro que lo disimuló cubriéndose el rostro con su abanico.

Wendy se guardó el nombre de esa persona enferma en su corazón, no contaba con que ese mismo hombre la estaba vigilando desde detrás de un árbol, escuchando todo con detenimiento.

-"_Wendy, no quiero que cargues con ese peso, ni siquiera aunque seamos como hermanos_"- decía para sí mismo el enmascarado Mystogan cerrando los ojos y apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de la planta.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó una voz tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Profesor Jura- Mystogan se encontró con que el había sido encontrado por el calvo.

El profesor de química sonrió amistosamente -Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo importante-.

* * *

_**Unos pocos minutos después en otra parte del parque**_

Los chicos no habían hecho esperar nada de tiempo y aun siendo tan temprano ya se daban su chapuzón en la alberca más extensa de todo el recreativo.

-¡Esto es genial!-

-¡Genial esto, Max!- Natsu le mandó una ola con las manos que aunque no lo movió se le subió a la cara y casi lo atraganta.

-¿Y qué tal esto Natsu?- Gray le lanzó una pelota en la mera cara que le dejó enrojecida la piel.

Apenas se reía el Fullbuster cuando Jet y Droy se le acercaron por la espalda y echándosele encima lo empezaron a ahogar –No te pongas tan creído Gray- pero entonces alguien los jaló de los tobillos haciéndolos hundirse.

Loke salió del agua (con unos lentes de natación color azul) y le habló a sus víctimas -Y ustedes tan poco- .

Como auténticos salvajes, los chicos dejaron salir sus más infantiles instintos y empezaron a hacerse sus bromas pesadas en el agua, hasta que alguien les gritó interrumpiéndolos.

Gajeel estaba de pie a la orilla de la alberca ya vestido en shorts y con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro -Hey bakas, esta alberca se presta para más-.

Natsu respondió rebelde -¿Cómo que para más?- cuestionó cruzando los brazos, pero al ver que Gajeel agarraba vuelo hacia atrás, quedó perplejo-Espera ¿Acaso estas pensando en?-.

-¡Bala de cañón!- exclamaron Gray y Loke. A continuación el resto de los chicos empezaron a corear "bala de cañón, bala de cañón" con vehemencia.

-¡Espera!- una inconfundible voz detuvo al moreno -¡Que sea una triple bala de cañón!-Atrás de Gajeel estaba Elfman apuntando con el dedo índice al frente –Me oyeron bien ¡Una triple bala de cañón! ¡Eso es de hombres!- exclamó rompiéndose la camisa con ambas manos dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado.

-Elfman, la ropa no se compra sola- le comentó (ridículamente Gray).

-¿Y quién será el tercero? Matemáticamente no es posible que una triple bala de cañón sea efectuada por dos hombres- dijo Jet.

-El nos ayudará- Elfman señaló al profesor Reedus quien tendía una sabana debajo de un árbol, preparándose para tomar un descanso. Todos los chicos sonrieron aprobando la idea.

_Justo en este momento, en el otro lado de la gran alberca, llegaban las chicas y esta vez eran acompañadas por Charle_

-Esta es la mejor alberca, aquí deberían de estar algunos estudiantes- decía Charle caminando al frente de las chicas, tan confiada que traía los ojos cerrados.

-Oh si, míralos allí vienen siendo arrastrados en esa enorme ola- señaló Lucy contenta de verlos –Un momento ¿Dije ola? ¡Ahhhh un tsunami!-.

A todas las mujeres casi se les salían los ojos al ver como una gigantesca ola (cortesía de un mega clavado de Reedus) arrastraba a los chicos consigo (¿Cabe decir qué nadar era inútil?) y avanzaba a una tremenda velocidad, causando desastre a su paso.

La gigantesca ola llegó a la orilla desembocando su caudal (y los chicos) en las desafortunadas féminas, por suerte Lucy alcanzó a jalar a Charle de la cola y abrazarla tanto a ella como a Wendy y darse la vuelta para protegerlas de la violenta ola que les golpeaba. La rubia solo sintió como el agua el golpeaba en la espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo, pero aun así nunca soltó a la gatuna prefecta y a su nueva amiguita de trece años.

Dicen que los tsunamis dejan montones y montones de escombro a su paso, pues este mini tsunami dejó flotadores, llantas, artículos de buzo, pelotas de plástico y seis desastrosos chicos con la marca de Fairy Tail, todos ellos con los ojos en forma de cruz, aparentemente inconscientes, aunque con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Lucy abrió los ojos y vio sus alrededores, las chicas estaban recuperándose del chapuzon poco a poco, Wendy estaba bien, pero no así Charle quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

Wendy cargó a su gata entre brazos -¡Oh Charle!- la Marvell quería llorar -¿Qué hacemos Lucy-san?-

-Su salvación esta aquí- llamó la chillona voz de Happy, el gato azulado se les acercaba con determinación, al llegar se hincó junto a Charle y la observó –Solo hay algo que se puede hacer y estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio; le daré respiración de boca a boca-.

-¡Happy-sensei!- Wendy se puso colorada al ver como el azulado cargaba a Charle entre brazos y acercaba su rostro al de ella.

En eso Charle despertó y al ver la cara del gato azulado se enfadó -¿Pero qué haces gato varón? ¡Suéltame!- reclamó forcejeando –Pero que molestia-.

-Yo solo quería-

-No me importa nada lo que usted quiera Happy-sensei, pónganse a hacer su trabajo y déjeme hacer el mío, o en pocas palabras, déjeme sola- le regañó la gata.

-Aye- contestó desganado y entonces se fue deprimido y cabizbajo.

-Charle ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con él?- le preguntó Wendy sintiéndose mal por el gato.

Antes de que Charle contestara, el hiperactivo de Natsu despertó de golpe -¡A eso llamo diversión!- tras prorrumpir con su grito, observo a las chicas todas empapadas –Oigan, antes de meterse al agua debieron de haberse cambiado, como se les ocurre-.

-Jamás vinimos a mojarnos, fueron ustedes con su mega ola ¿Dónde está el descuidado que hizo esto?- renegó Cana. Del otro lado de la alberca, Reedus se sobaba la nuca y pedía perdón, no así Elfman y Gajeel quienes nadaban para acercarse a la orilla contraria.

Detrás de Lucy, Gray se ponía de pie –Lucy, que bueno que trajiste a tus amigas, ahora si podemos armar un gran partido de voleibol acuático-.

-"_Y verlas en bikini_"- pensaban Jet y Droy babeando.

-Gray nosotras solo queríamos ¡Gray!- Lucy se alarmó al ver que Gray no traía nada, pero no temiendo por ella misma sino por la inocencia de Wendy –No veas nada Wendy- le dijo a la pequeña tapándole los ojos con una mano, por si las dudas.

-¿Pasa algo malo Lucy-san?- preguntó Wendy.

Lucy reaccionó y le tapó los ojos antes de que lo averiguara –Solo te diré que eres muy chiquita para saberlo-

Charle por su parte empezó a renegar -¡Pero qué indecencia es esta, por dios!- esos chicos habían hecho algo riesgoso, también eran tan corrientes como un vago; uno de ellos, el chico de cabello negro estaba totalmente desnudo ¡Totalmente! Y luego esos tales shadow nerds estaban embobados contemplando las camisas mojadas de las chicas y finalmente el tipo rubio andaba con una cámara tomando fotos a todos como si fuera un despreciable paparazzi.

Lucy entendió que la situación no pintaba muy bien, la prefecta Charle se estaba poniendo furiosa, los chicos eran un desastre, Wendy estaba en peligro de quizás ver por primera vez a un hombre desnudo, cosa que si sucedía seguramente le costaría una tremenda regañada de Mystogan, un cruel castigo de la gata blanca y lo peor; una Wendy traumada. Este no era un buen momento para que la nueva conociera a los desastrosos chicos –Eh chicos, creo que nosotras declinaremos su invitación, hoy estamos dándole una mano a Wendy-.

-Ohhh- los chicos se decepcionaron y quedaron todos depresivos, aunque hubo algunos que llegaron a otros extremos.

-Enana, te ordeno que te quedes- decía Gajeel saliendo de la alberca, comportándose como un niño posesivo con su juguete favorito.

-Hey Gajeel, no puedes obligarme- le reclamó amistosamente la chaparrita.

-¿Me estás retando?- preguntó Gajeel sonriendo y frotándose las manos, tras lo cual salió corriendo y empezó a perseguir a su chica quien reía divirtiéndose.

Por otra parte, Elfman en cuanto vio que Lisanna acompañaba a las chicas, cayó en su síndrome de hermano sobreprotectivo -¡Lisanna yo te salvaré!-.

-Pero si no tengo nada, Elf-niichan-

-Sí, ella no tiene nada- añadió Evergreen captando la atención de Elfman

-¡Ever!- exclamó Elfman al verla y entonces empezó a balbucear incoherencias como si fuera un simio y es que quedó embobado al verla en ese sexy bikini de rayas. Evergreen se limito a reír levemente y echarse aire con su abanico, complacida en tener un efecto tan devastador en el Strauss.

Natsu suspiró y sonrió de lado a lado –Está bien Lucy, nos veremos más tarde. Al cabo si guardaras un momento para mi ¿No?-

-Claro- la rubia dio atención a sus amigas -¿Por qué no llevamos a Wendy a conocer a los de primero?- invitó.

-Suerte Juvia, que te diviertas- se despidió Gray de la Loxar, aunque deseaba poder pasar tiempo con ella.

-Igual usted Gray-sama- le dijo la Loxar, con un leve deseo de estar con él. Se estaba recuperando, poco a poco pero le iba cobrando confianza de nuevo.

-Adiós Elfman- le dijo Ever dándose la vuelta, dejando al albino con cara de tonto.

-Tengo que irme Gajeel, nos vemos después- le dijo Levy al Redfox, este no quedó muy contento con que Wendy tuviera propiedad sobre él pero no dijo nada.

Charle le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a los chicos y decidió ir con las dos chicas, hoy su prioridad era Wendy, pero juraba que en cuanto reanudaran las clases, aplicaría toda la mano de la disciplina en esos incivilizados estudiantes. Acto seguido, las mujeres partieron dejando a la mayoría de los chicos con un amargo sabor de boca.

-De saber que la triple bala de cañón haría esto- lamentó Droy.

-No sean tan negativos, podemos seguir divirtiéndonos entre nosotros- comentó el alegre Natsu.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Seguro que se enojaron por que pusimos en riesgo a su "pequeña diosa". Perdimos la oportunidad de tenerlas nadando a nuestro lado en bikinis ¡Eso es lo que importa! Bien que quisieras ver a Lucy en bikini- explicó Jet.

-Lucy…en… ¿bikini?- Natsu se quedó pensativo, procesando esa última frase –"_Nunca la he visto así ¿Pero que es esta sensación? Siento un deseo intenso de verla en bikini_"-

-Mmh, es verdad, ahora como que solo les importa andar con esa niñita- dijo Gajeel cruzando los brazos, incomodo con la idea de que Wendy tuviera toda la atención de Levy.

Max sonrió burlón -Hey Gajeel, nunca imaginé que te volverías tan celoso-

-¡No es verdad pequeño chismoso!- gritó Gajeel rojo de la ira.

Leo decidió intervenir -Tranquilo no es para tanto, enójate si un día llega un mujeriego sin escrúpulos todo fashion e intenta bajártela, eso sí sería algo para alterarse- pero Gajeel lo miró más feo por decir semejante cosa –Es solo un decir, no es que un día de estos vayan a venir unos roba novias a fastidiarnos la vida a todos los chicos-

-Ya dejen de imaginar cosas y vamos a divertirnos de una buena vez, que esto no se da todos los días- insistió Natsu, aunque de la nada le llegó un pensamiento a la cabeza –"_Y tampoco ver a Lucy en bikini…Wahh ¿Pero que estoy pensando?_"-

-Bueno, vamos a armar el juego de una vez, yo elijo a Elfman y Jet de mi equipo- dijo Gray, pero al ver al albino se dio cuenta de que seguía balbuceando idiotamente –Oye ya estuvo Elfman. Se ve que la Ever te trae de cabeza-

-Si Elfman, si eres tan hombre ya dile que sea tu novia de una vez- aconsejó Max.

-¡Claro que soy el más hombre de los hombres! Pero lo de Ever es otro asunto- se expresó abochornado, cuando se le había confesado en un arranque de adrenalina todo había sido tan fácil, pero ahora que había que formalizar la cosas entre los dos todo parecía ser más complicado.

-Ándenles, vamos a ver a Lucy en…ahem, digo ¡Vamos a jugar!- exclamó Natsu, por poco y siendo traicionado por ese extraño (y pervertido) deseo que estaba surgiendo en su corazón, con tal de sacárselo de la mente fue y se tiró al agua y así "enfriarse".

Gajeel al ver que Natsu nadaba alejándose del grupo, se tiró al agua y fue a alcanzarlo -Espera salamander- le llamó Gajeel y entonces fue a alcanzarlo –La rubia chillona prefirió irse con la niñita a estar contigo ¿de casualidad eso no te molesta?-

-No ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- preguntó sin entender nada –No me digas que te molestaría ver a tu nerdita come libros con Wendy, eso sería algo ridículo-.

Gajeel cruzó los brazos y se dio la media vuelta – ¡Por supuesto que no! Claro que sería algo muy idiota ponerme celoso por culpa de una niñita- afirmó muy a la defensiva, cuando en su cabeza estaba la verdadera respuesta –"_Es algo idiota, pero lo estoy sintiendo ¡Demonios! ¿Yo celoso y por una niña?_"-.

Ya en los siguientes segundos empezó el juego de voleiball entre los compañeros. Sin embargo la curiosidad ya estaba puesta, Natsu no podía controlar su imaginación, Gajeel con sus celos, Elfman se sentía desorientado en cuanto a cómo dar avance a su relación con Ever, Gray deseaba que todo volviera a ser como en el principio con su Juvia, Max estaba más metido en chismear que en jugar, los shadow nerds pensaban cosas pervertidas y Leo…quizás no lo demostraba, pero estaba deseando volver a ser más relajado como Loke.

* * *

_**Los chicos no se daban cuenta, pero estaban siendo observados por un trió de maestros**_

-A fin empiezan, Gildartz-sensei- decía Erza al profesor de matemáticas.

-No tienen ni idea de cuál es la verdadera razón por la que los trajimos- respondió el de apellido Clive sacando un cuaderno de notas –Me da flojera, pero es un gran privilegio colaborar con esto-.

-No se queje Gildartz- añadía Jura-El director me encargó echarles el ojo a los de tercero y la cosa no pinta bien después de lo que provocó Laxus-.

-¿Ya fuiste con Mystogan?- preguntó Erza.

-Declinó- respondió a secas mientras una gota de sudor recorría su calvo cráneo.

-¡Oh miren, Elfman sí que es fuerte!- exclamó Gildartz mientras tomaba notas.

-Y Jet es rápido, pero miren la determinación con la que Natsu se lanza tras la pelota, veo un espíritu competitivo en el- comentó después Erza, haciendo apuntes.

-El director fue muy ingenioso al traerlos aquí, sin que se den cuenta podremos observarlos en acción y así prepararnos- dijo por último el profesor Jura Neekis.

Quizás los alumnos estaban relajándose, pasándosela bien, pero no sería ese el caso para esos tres profesores "los elegidos" de Makarov para una "misión secreta especial". Algo se estaba cocinando y no era precisamente un delicioso caldo de pollo como el que le agrada a Natsu.

* * *

_**Oficinas del consejo escolar, 11:00 a.m**_

-Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, debo trabajar más-

Doranbalt alias "Mest" andaba de acá para allá, cargando papeles, firmando solicitudes, enviando correos electrónicos, sin descansar ni un momento. Entraba y salía constantemente de la oficina de su superior Jellal Fernandes quien estaba igual o más ocupado. Esta semana era vital para el consejo escolar y había que hacer las cosas rápidas pero bien hechas ¡Que presión!

-Doranbalt, por favor tráeme el registro para la escuela femenil Mermaids Heels-

-¡Si Jellal-san!-

Nuevamente el trabajador salía de la oficina de Jellal, solo que esta vez se encontró con alguien importante en el camino; su mejor amigo.

-Sí que trabajas demasiado Doranbalt- le hizo la observación Lahar al topárselo en el camino.

-Me gusta trabajar- respondió entre jadeos el de la cicatriz facial.

-Descansa un rato, yo le daré una mano a Jellal Fernandes-

-Pero el novato aquí soy yo, alguien tan importante como tú no puede perder el tiempo en cosas tan sencillas como traer un papel-.

-No te menosprecies amigo-fue lo último que dijo el de lentes, entonces sonrió levemente y tomó camino rumbo a la oficina de Jellal.

Doranbalt suspiró y fue a tomar asiento en un sillón cercano –Vaya, trabajar para el consejo es tan desgastante y luego entre más alto llega uno más trabaja, eso me gusta-.

Una voz a su derecha le habló –Entonces si era cierto que eres un adicto al trabajo-

Doranbalt palideció al ver a la chica de sus sueños parada a un lado del sofá –Ultear-san-

-No te asustes amigo- Ultear tomó asiento a un lado del chico y cruzó las piernas muy sensualmente –Todos necesitamos un descanso, pero tú eres tan ¡Wow! Nunca te detienes-

-Yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien- respondió bien nervioso, luchando contra la tentación de verle las piernas a la mujer –Je, pero creo que ya descansé lo que necesitaba, y-yo me debo retirar- dijo apresurado y al parecer muy incomodo con tener a la chica tan cercas.

-¿Sabes Mest? No le digas a nadie este secreto mío que te voy a decir- le dijo con astucia cuando este ya se había dado la vuelta –La verdad es que los hombres trabajadores son mis predilectos-.

Doranbalt estaba dándole la espalda a la Milkovich y qué bueno que estaba en esa posición por que estaba totalmente rojo de la cara e hirviendo de pena –O-ok, etto…n-nos vemos después, tengo q-que trabajar- dijo a modo de despedida y entonces salió a paso apresurado –"_Eso que dijo sonó tan sugestivo, no me quiero hacer ilusiones, pero ¿de verdad tendré una oportunidad con ella? Es que es tan perfecta y yo tan sencillo_"-.

Ultear sonreía con malicia –"_Vamos Mest, declárate a mí, cae en mis manos, si logró atraparte me serás una herramienta vital para mi proyecto "Paradise", me ayudarás a sacar del juego a tu amigote de los lentes y sobretodo me darás el poder para al final poder apoderarme de Jellal. Entonces todo saldrá como yo quiero_"-

* * *

_En la oficina de Jellal_

-Gracias Lahar. Eso que hiciste por mi asistente fue algo muy bueno, así que te he de dar las dobles gracias- decía Jellal al influencial joven del consejo.

Pero Lahar no ablandó su rostro –Jellal, yo puedo confiar en que no dejarás que tu vinculo con Fairy Tail nuble tu juicio ¿verdad?-

-Fairy Tail jamás ha afectado mi capacidad de tomar decisiones, yo solo he evitado que se cometan injusticias contra ese instituto- explicó el Fernandes –Pero ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tuya?-.

-Es que a veces pienso que algo va a suceder y temo que…- Lahar se acomodó los lentes y dejó caer los hombros.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Lahar. Pero si no quieres hablar de tus preocupaciones conmigo lo entenderé-.

-Eso es lo que me agrada pensar, pero tu amiga Ultear es otra cosa, ella si me causa sospecha- dijo el de lentes para luego sentarse y ayudar al peliazul con el papeleo –Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heels, Fairy Tail, cuanta escuela, mantenerse en comunicación con todas ellas es una gran carga-.

-En cuanto se pase todo esto el asunto se calmará- comentó Jellal mientras tomaba una correspondencia de un tal "Goldmine de Quatro Cerberus" –Excelente, ya confirmaron que les llegó el documento, uno menos-

De pronto Lahar se encontró con un papel que le dejó atónito –No puede ser, creí que ellos eran neutrales. Jellal ¿Acaso "ellos" aceptaron?-.

-Así es- respondió Jellal con calma –Pero no nos alarmemos, quizás al fin han decidido incorporarse al sistema- dijo mientras leía el nombre de esa escuela en particular a la que se refería Lahar.

-Si así es entonces no hay por qué preocuparse, mientras Oración Seis esté bajo control y no resurja la problemática de "las escuelas oscuras" todo estará bien-

Las cosas estaban cambiando en Magnolia.

* * *

_**Regresando a Celestial World, 12:30 a.m**_

Era la hora de la comida y bajo la sombra de frondosos árboles, los estudiantes de segundo grado, acompañados por algunos de primero preparaban deliciosos alimentos en las parrillas y asadores que estaban instalados. Algunos preparaban carne, discada, papas y elotes asados, cebollas, champiñones y toda suerte de alimento al aire libre, otros conversaban sentados en sabanas o en las mesas situadas cerca de las parrillas. Era uno de esos momentos de compañerismo que nunca se olvidan.

-Jum, jum, estofado de hombre- cantaba Elfman mientras preparaba un caldo en una olla gigante, mientras algunos esperaban ansiosos a que terminara.

-Elf-niichan es el mejor cocinando- aseguraba Lisanna, reconociendo las habilidades secretas de su hermano.

-Les encantará, solo esperen un poco más- le decía Mira a Max, Warren, Laki y los conserjes que se entusiasmaban.

Erza por su parte ya estaba muy emocionada preparando un picnic –Ah este es mi primer picnic, que sensación tan única-.

-¿Podemos unirnos Erza-dono?- preguntó Jura quien venía acompañado de Vijeeter y Bob.

-Claro, solo déjenme les hago un espacio-

En eso llegó Gildartz -¿Acaso esos son pastelillos de queso? Déjame pruebo uno ¡Ah me caigo!- el matemático se tropezó y cayó sobre toda la comida, arruinando el picnic.

Un aura maligna rodeó a la prefecta -Esa era mi primera vez ¡Mi primer picnic! ¡Los mataré a todos!- gritó y entonces agarró a porrazos a todos los maestros por igual.

Lucy observaba el pleito desde una distancia segura –Como que los profesores hoy se están comportando muy raros- habló para sí misma.

Apenas había hecho el comentario cuando Natsu llegaba apresurado a con ella-¡Hey Lucy! Oye ¿Ya fuiste a la alberca?-.

-Eh, si hace como una hora las chicas y yo fuimos con Wendy a las albercas un rato. Luego salimos, nos cambiamos y vinimos para acá-.

-"¡_Oh rayos!_" ah entonces ya fuiste ¿No quieres ir otra vez? – insistió el Dragneel.

Lucy puso una cara de confusión –Pero si apenas vamos a comer, además pues aun hay otras cosas divertidas por hacer- la rubia se le quedó viendo –Un momento, algo aquí está muy sospechoso-.

Natsu sintió una opresión en el pecho -"¡_Oh no, ya me descubrió! ¡Malditos sean mis oscuros deseos misteriosos!_"-.

Lucy acercó su rostro a escasos cinco centímetros del rostro de Natsu -Sí, es muy sospechoso que no estés emocionado por la comida ¿Estás enfermo?-

Natsu retrocedió un par de pasos y respondió aun mas nervioso-No, claro que no-.

-Mmh, entonces dime qué te pasa-.

-"_Soy un pervertido Lucy, solo quiero verte en bikini… ¿!Pero cómo voy a decírselo así! Piensa algo Natsu ¡Piensa!_"- Natsu se le quedó viendo a la rubia que cada vez lo miraba mas como si fuera un bicho raro –"_Piensa Natsu ¡Pero no pienses en como se ve Lucy en paños menores! ¿Qué me ha pasado? Es una maldición ¡Seguro que el depravado de Gray me contagio la perversión! ¿Entonces al rato voy a andar de desnudista? ¡No! Tranquilo, tranquilo Natsu ¡Wahhhhhhhh!_"-.

-Un Lucy-san ¿Se encuentra bien Natsu-san?- preguntó la vocecita de Wendy y es que preocupada se había acercado a Lucy para averiguar qué pasaba con el pelirosado.

-Ah Wendy, que bueno que llegas, creo que ahora es un buen momento para que conozcas a Natsu y los chicos ahora que se han calmado-

Natsu salió de su shock y asintió exageradamente con Lucy -¡Totalmente de acuerdo, esa es la mejor idea en este instante!-.

Lucy se quedó con el ojo cuadrado –¿No eres otro Natsu idéntico al Natsu que conocemos pero con personalidad diferente? ¿verdad? Bueno, es solo un decir. Ahora si Natsu, te presento a Wendy, la futura mejor medico de Magnolia y Wendy te presento a Natsu, mi novio del que te hablé hace algunas horas-.

Wendy hizo una reverencia de respeto -Mucho gusto en conocerte Natsu-san-.

-Hehe, soy Natsu- dijo el Dragneel todo atontado, pero al darse cuenta de su oso se corrigió –Es decir, mucho gusto yo también, eckh-

-Natsu, en serio estás empezando a preocuparme- le comentó Lucy de nuevo -¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?- le preguntó al ver que su mirada estaba un poco baja.

-"_Bubis,, ay no ¡No de nuevo!_"- Natsu se sonrojó por que involuntariamente se le había quedado viendo al busto que tenía su chica, algo que _jamás _de los _jamases _había hecho antes , algo raro estaba pasando con sus pensamientos y lo estaba asustando, tenía que replegarse y planear que hacer –Y-yo debo irme, nos vemos después ¡Y no tengo hambre, en serio!-

-¡Natsu espera! Se ha ido- Lucy no pudo hacer nada más que ver como el pelirosado salía a toda máquina.

-"_Maldición, maldición ¡Maldición!_"- Natsu corría sin rumbo alguno, como si intentara huir de sus _sucios_ pensamientos –"_Necesito consejo con esto ¡Quizás Gildartz sepa que hacer! Ah pero Erza lo noqueó, entonces tengo que acudir con alguien igual de experimentado, ah ya se, los conserjes Wakaba y Macao, ellos me dirán que hacer-_

* * *

_Precisamente con los conserjes_

-Pero que bellezas tenemos compadre- le decía Wakaba a Macao mientras observaba desde lejos a las chicas de Fairy Tail.

-Lástima que no quieran hacerle caso a hombres de verdad como nosotros. Que suertudos son los estudiantes-.

-Pero están bien idiotas, no están aprovechando sus privilegios ¿Sabes que les aconsejaría?-

-Haber dime Wakaba-.

-¡Que disfrutaran del menú completo! ¡Que dejaran salir sus instintos, que la juventud es algo que dura poco!-

En definitiva los conserjes no serian una buena opción para recibir consejo.

* * *

_De vuelta con los Faeries._

-¿Por qué nos llamaste Lucy?- preguntaba Gray.

-Sí, yo estaba cocinando un estofado- exclamaba Elfman.

-Tranquilos, solo quiero que se presenten con Wendy- calmo las aguas Lucy.

Acontecía que la Heartphilia había convocado a todos los chicos de una vez ahora que estaban tranquilos para que la pequeña Marvell los conociera.

Wendy estaba muy avergonzada, en primer lugar le apenaba ser el centro y en segundo lugar eran chicos ¡eran hombres! Y si había algún tipo de persona con la que se ponía más nerviosa era con los varones –H-hola-.

Max se adelantó a todos -Hey Wendy, bienvenida a Fairy Tail. Yo soy Max y puedes confiar en mí, ahora ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus secretos?-

Elfman golpeó a Max en la nuca-¡Max metiche, eso no es de hombres!- el albino ahora cruzó los brazos y se presentó orgulloso –Yo soy Elfman el hombre, si alguien aquí es hombre es Elfman y si un día quieres ser un hombre de verdad solo acude a mi-

Wendy se quedó paralizada tratando de entender que había tratado de decir ese grandulón con ese trabalenguas –Eh en realidad yo no quiero ser un hombre-.

Elfman se alteró sorprendiéndose demasiado por la negativa de Wendy -¿¡Cómo! Es que no puede ser ¡No puede ser!-

-¡Kyaaa!- Wendy cerró los ojos y gritó cubriéndose defensivamente con los brazos, asustada con la violenta reacción del chico.

-¡Deja de gritar Elfman!- Gray ahora fue quien bajó al hombre de un golpe, lo cual hizo que Wendy se preguntara si era una costumbre de los muchachos eso de golpearse para tomar la palabra –Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, artista de hielo y uno de los mejores amigos de Lucy-.

-Hola Gray- respondió inhibida por causa de que Gray andaba sin camisa y eso la ponía bajo presión, tenía que voltearse a un lado.

Los siguientes fueron Jet y Droy

-Yo soy Droy el chico más listo de segundo grado-

-Mi nombre es Jet y sin duda yo soy el más inteligente del grupo—

-¡Mentiroso, yo soy mejor que tú!-.

-¡En tus sueños Droy!-

Los shadow nerds empezaron a pelearse enfrente de Wendy. Levy tuvo que dejar sus actividades para ir a separarlos.

El último de los chicos presentes fue con Wendy –Disculpa a mis compañeros, la verdad es que como miembros de Fairy Tail nos es imposible evitar el pelear amistosamente. Por cierto mi nombre es Leo, je, la verdad es que en realidad me llamo Loke, pero me agrada más que me reconozcan como Leo, aunque si quieres puedes llamarme Loke, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo-.

Wendy se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos-"_Es apuesto. Pero ¿Entonces quiere que le llamen Leo o Loke? No le entendí_"-.

Lucy miró al grupo de chicos – ¿Son todos?-

-Falta Gajeel- señaló Gray.

Todos empezaron a buscar con la mirada donde estaría el metalero, no tardaron más de diez segundos en localizar que estaba recostado boca arriba sobre la rama de un árbol, relajado en su propia soledad, ignorando lo que sucedía a sus alrededores.

-¡Hey Gajeel desgraciado, no seas maleducado y ven para que la nueva te conozca!- gritaron Warren y Nab (quienes por cierto tan poco se habían presentado).

-¡Déjenme en paz, estoy ocupado!- gritó irritado el chico rudo y entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, decidido a no hacerles mas caso.

-¿Pero que se trae ese?- se preguntaron los chicos.

-"_Gajeel_"-Levy conocía al Redfox mas que nadie y aun así le pareció inusual que se distanciara así de la nada.

-Está bien, que solo falte uno no es tan malo, ya habrá otra oportunidad Wendy- le aseguró Lucy a su tímida invitada.

Pero al decir esas palabras, tanto Leo (o Loke) como Gray se quedaron muy pensativos –"_No es verdad, alguien anda extraviado_"-.

En eso Lisanna gritó -¡Elfman, se me hace que el estofado ya se quemó!-.

-¡Ah olvidé que estaba cocinando mi estofado de hombre!- Elfman salió corriendo.

Casi al instante, Reedus llamó a los estudiantes -¡Ya están las chuletas!-.

-¡Chuletas!- exclamaron el ochenta por ciento de los hombres y entonces salieron en estampida como animales salvajes, de hecho los únicos que se controlaron fueron Gray, Leo y Warren y Max. Lucy y Levy suspiraron medio decepcionadas con lo infantiles que podían ser los chicos cuando se trataba de la carne.

-Pero que impacientes, ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad a Wendy-chan de que nos contara sobre ella. Pero nosotros si te escucharemos con atención- se expresó Max sonriendo sospechosamente.

-Si Wendy, somos todo oídos- añadió Warren fingiendo interés.

Lucy se quedó con una cara de escepticismo-"_Lo que quieren es andar de metiches_"-.

Wendy inocentemente accedió al par de chismosos –Yo no soy de Magnolia, pero he vivido aquí desde los tres años. Desde hace como siete años vivo en el orfanato Caith Shelter-.

Levy se interesó al oír esa última revelación -¿Cómo está eso?-.

-Papá nos abandonó a mí y a mamá, vivimos solas hasta que mamá murió por enfermedad. Termine en las calles hasta que llegó Mystogan-niisan y me llevó con él al orfanato-

Gray arqueó una ceja -Jamás imaginé que Mystogan tendría una hermanita menor-

-No soy su hermana carnal, pero tenemos lazos muy unidos, el siempre ha cuidado de mí, él y Charle son mi familia- se expresó Wendy mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Eso es algo conmovedor- dijo Loke muy atento a lo que decía la Marvell.

Pero Max tuvo que llegar y arruinarlo -¡Cuéntanos sobre Mystogan!-

Warren se fue a otros extremos -¿Es cierto el rumor de que es un alien?-.

Wendy infló los cachetes y luego (sorprendentemente) negó enérgicamente-¡No! El es un chico excelente y aunque lo vean muy serio es de buen corazón, se interesa por los demás. A veces está triste porque le han pasado muchas cosas terribles, pero él nunca se rinde ¡Así es mi hermano!-.

Max y Warren quedaron pero callados con la contestación de Wendy.

-¿Contentos?- preguntó Lucy con las manos en la cintura, utilizando sus recientemente despertadas habilidades de intimidación (tener a Erza como amiga si sirve). El dúo metiche asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Vámonos Wendy, vamos a ver si encontramos a los Raijinshu, ya con que conozcas a ellos ya habrás abarcado a casi todos los estudiantes destacados de la escuela- le dijo a Wendy, ignorando a propósito al grupo de Lyon, no porque le cayeran mal, sino por causa de Sherry, esa pelirroja sí que le tenía un extraño rencor y no era conveniente acercársele y menos en presencia de Lyon, si había una palabra con que definir a la chica era "celos".

-Yo les acompaño- dijo Levy yendo con ellas dos.

Gajeel desde el árbol mantenía un ojo abierto con el que veía disgustado como su chiquilla acompañaba a la "chica salamander" y esa niñita ¡Esa niña!

-Suerte Wendy- se despidieron Gray y Loke. Max y Warren ya estaban lejos discutiendo sobre su nuevo proyecto de chisme, el proyecto "I.S.M.M" (Investigación sobre el misterio de Mystogan).

Cuando Loke y Gray quedaron solos, empezaron a conversar –No solo faltó Gajeel- dijo Leo.

-Así que también notaste la ausencia de Alzack-.

-Si Gray, en todo el día no lo he visto y estoy seguro de que si iba en el autobús-.

-Mmh extraño. Mira, vamos a comer un poco para bajar el hambre y luego hay que ir a buscarlo. Me da mala espina que no aparezca aun- sugirió el Fullbuster .

-De acuerdo con eso- Loke ahora dio un grito a Gajeel que seguía en el árbol –Oye, deberías bajar a comer algo-.

Gajeel los ignoró y no quiso bajarse, pero cuando esos dos se retiraron bufó molesto –"_Nunca pensé que sería tan posesivo con mi enana. No entiendo como al Salamander no le molesta que su rubia chillona ande tanto con la nenita_"-

* * *

_**Pasando a con Lucy y compañía **_

Wendy traía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, cada momento que pasaba sentía que se iba abriendo más hacia sus nuevos compañeros, quizás eran alocados y algunos extravagantes, pero se veía que eran buenas personas –"_Mystogan tenia razón, todos ellos son buena onda, hasta el grandote de pelo blanco que está bien loco_"-.

-¿En que tanto piensas Wendy-chan?- le preguntó con amabilidad Levy, sin entrometerse demasiado.

-Es solo que estoy muy feliz, Fairy Tail es tan distinto de Caith Shelter, me siento mas relajada en compañía de ustedes. Gracias-

Levy tuvo que darse un pellizco para evitar caer de nuevo en el hechizo llamado "Debo de gritar "Kawaii" y abrazar a Wendy hasta casi estrangularla" –Tu sigue así, no tengas miedo a nadie, el único peligro que había en el instituto ya desapareció- dijo en referencia a Laxus.

-¡Allí están!- Lucy se llenó de jubilo al encontrar a su objetivo; la tribu Raijin –Ellos son medio solitarios como tú, quizás te halles bien con ellos- le dijo a Wendy.

-No sabia que Evergreen-san era de con ellos. Pero esos dos chicos se ven muy raros- comentó al ver a Fried y Bixlow, este ultimo en especial era perturbador tanto que puso nerviosa a la de Caith Shelter –N-no por favor, no quiero ir con ellos, n-no sé si pueda ¿Y si no les caigo bien?- decía dudando de sí misma otra vez. Lucy no tuvo de otra más que intentar tranquilizarla mientras le echaba un ojo al trío de estudiantes.

Bixlow ya estaba en puros shorts, al parecer ya había superado la inseguridad que solía tener con su apariencia facial, ya que no traía puesto su casco de siempre -¿Entonces si te fue bien con las chicas, Evergreen?-.

-Se me hizo difícil acercarme a ellas, pero al parecer me aceptaron, creo que si tenemos una oportunidad de formar parte del instituto- explicaba la castaña.

-Laxus nos encomendó volvernos más sociales, no podemos acobardarnos- decía con determinación Fried Justine.

-"_Con que razón Evergreen fue con nosotras hace algunas horas. Los Raijinshu quieren integrarse a todos los demás _"- observó Lucy.

-Por cierto Evergreen, debiste de haber elegido una ropa mas conservadora- añadía Fried mientras miraba al suelo. El chico peliverde también ya estaba preparado para los balnearios, por lo que no portaba nada más que un ajustado speedo de spandex en color negro.

Evergreen se acercó a su amigo -¿Qué pasa Fried? No me digas que tienes una debilidad por las chicas en paños menores, jeje si es así entonces estás en problemas, hay decenas y decenas de chicas en bikini en el recreativo-.

-Ever, por favor aléjate, tu indumentaria d-d-distrae mucho- comentó un apenado Fried que solo se atrevía a mirarla brevemente antes de retirar de nuevo su apenada vista al suelo.

-¡Es verdad, hay un montón de chicas en bikini! Debo de verlas- gritó Bixlow y sin más salió corriendo.

-Pero que depravado, seguro que solo a eso vino- comentó Evergreen y tras dar un suspiro decidió que también debía de moverse –Supongo que iré otra vez con los de segundo. Te dejo Fried y suerte con la Mira, dicen que antes modelaba en bikini, ha de estar muy buenona hehe- rió entretenida con la reacción de su amigo.

-Eh sí, claro, hasta luego- respondió mientras se apenaba de solo imaginar a Mirajane en ese tipo de vestimentas tan indiscretas.

Fried quedaba solo y Lucy vio una gran oportunidad en ello –Vamos Wendy, Fried es uno de los estudiantes más normales del instituto-

Wendy se le quedó viendo fijamente –Ahora que lo he escuchado parece ser alguien muy respetuoso y tranquilo-

-Vayamos con él- Lucy tomó a Wendy y empezó a guiarla con el chico, este no las veía por lo que cogió su mochila de equipaje y empezó a sacar unos libros -¿Qué hace?- se preguntó Lucy deteniéndose al notar que Fried empezaba a hojear uno y hablar solo.

_-Necesito prepararme para ir con Mirajane, no puedo cometer un error. Mi nivel en asuntos románticos es de principiante, veamos que protocolo he de seguir- _

-¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando?- se preguntó Wendy.

-_Aquí dice que debo de ser discreto y tranquilo, dirigirme a ella con un tono afectivo y personal con el que la haga sentir cómoda_- se dijo y entonces cerró el libro y se paró de modo que quedó frente al árbol y empezó a practicar –"_Mirajane-san, buenos días ¿En qué estado emocional te encuentras?"_-

Lucy se quería dar un palmazo en la frente, a Fried de todos los días, hoy se le ocurría actuar como un loco, enfrente de la tímida Wendy que a juzgar por su carita ya estaba dudando de la sanidad de Fried –"_Fried no lo arruines_"-

-_Eso sonó muy formal, debo de hacerlo más natural. Veamos "Hola Mira, te ves radiante este día y… um"_- dejó caer los hombros –"_Suena muy atrevido, quizás debería de…no, tampoco_"- inquieto sacó de nuevo su libro y empezó a hojearlo rápidamente –_Aquí dice que también puedo llevarle un presente ¿Pero qué clase de regalo? ¡No tengo idea de que debería llevarle!_- el peliverde ya se veía más desesperado mientras hojeaba su libro de "sea un caballero y conquístela", su vehemencia por encontrar la respuesta hacia que pareciera un desquiciado –_No viene ¡No viene! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?_- exclamó dejando caer su libro al suelo –_Si le llevo algo muy grande pareceré un exagerado, pero si le llevo algo insignificante pensará que no me importa tanto ¿Entonces qué?_- el Justine alzó su mirada hacia arriba e imaginó el rostro de Laxus en el cielo – _¿Qué harías tú? Dímelo ¡Dime que es lo correcto! ¡¿Qué debo de llevarle a Mirajane? ¡Respóndeme Laxus! ¡Laxuussssss!- _exclamó totalmente desesperado alzando y abriendo los brazos.

Lucy se quedó escéptica y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza –Eh, bueno Wendy, no te asustes, el casi nunca es así, en serio ¿Wendy?- la Heartphilia volteó a un lado y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya no estaba –Ay no, ya salió huyendo por culpa de Fried- dijo primero, pero cuando volvió a voltear a ver al chico, vio que la chiquilla estaba a un lado de el chico -¡Wendy!-

-¿Y por qué no le llevas flores?- le sugería valientemente al atormentado Raijinshu, este se le quedó viendo a ella y eso la puso nerviosa –B-bueno, es que…pero si no te parece buena idea pues…umm yo solo quería-

-Flores ¡Eso es, flores!- exclamó Fried de repente, perdiendo por un instante su cordura –Estoy en deuda contigo pequeña, nunca olvidaré tu consejo- agradeció exageradamente y entonces salió corriendo –Ahora solo debo de encontrar flores-.

-¡Espera!- le llamó Wendy, pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Lucy y Levy se acercaron a la Marvell –Wow, fuiste muy valiente- le felicitó la McGarden.

-Pero yo no me pude presentar como debía- lamentó la sensible niña jugando con sus dedos mientras los ojos se le ponían vidriosos con lagrimas.

-Lo hiciste bien, ya sabes que cuando los hombres se enamoran se vuelven unos auténticos lunáticos- le dijo Lucy.

Wendy observó sus manos por unos segundos y luego formó puños y dijo alentada -¿Sabes Lucy-san? C-creo que ya puedo ¡Ahora si siento que puedo hacerlo! Quiero intentarlo-

-No entiendo a que te refieres exactamente-

-Esos Raijinshu también tiene problemas para juntarse con los demás, pero van a luchar, yo seguiré su ejemplo. Iré sola a integrarme al grupo y lo haré ahora. Gracias por su apoyo amigas, me dieron la confianza- les dijo la de largo cabello azul y entonces tomó la ruta para regresar a con los demás.

-Crecen tan rápido- dijo Lucy limpiándose una lagrima de un ojo, sintiendo como si Wendy fuera una hija que deja el nido.

-Jeje, hay que volver también, capaz que los glotones de los chicos no nos dejan nada de comer si no volvemos a tiempo- dijo Levy.

-Pensaba ir a buscar a Natsu, pero pensándolo bien, no creo que vaya a perderse el picnic ¡Regresemos!-.

Y entonces las dos amigas fueron a alcanzar a Wendy.

* * *

**Algunos minutos después **

Los estudiantes seguían disfrutando del picnic, algunos ya habían comido los suficiente y ahora descansaban, otros preferían llevársela tranquila y uno que otro seguía comiendo como bestia.

Y hablando de "bestia"

-Ah, se nota que a todos les encantó mi estofado, no por nada me decían "Brazo de bestia" Elfman en los cursos de cocina- presumía Elfman.

-¿Qué no te ganaste ese apodo por tu fuerza física?- le recordó Mirajane.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado jeje- se rió de si mismo el fortachón –Lisanna come más que estás re flaca- instó a su hermana menor.

La menor de los Strauss ya se veía satisfecha-Ya me llené Elf-nii, a parte ya quiero ir a ver ese zoológico que tienen aquí, ya sabes cuanto me encantan los animales-

La feliz expresión de Elfman cambio a ser de preocupación –Yo iré contigo. Si te vas no te voy a poder cuidar, tienes que estar a mi lado para que te cuide, si te pasa algo yo…-

-No me pasará nada, solo por que me sucedió un accidente hace años no significa que vaya a pasar de nuevo. No tienes que andar cuidándome como si fuera un bebé-

-Pero-

-Hermano, yo no necesito que vayas conmigo en estos momentos, pero hay alguien que si seria muy feliz de que fueras a verla- le dijo Lisanna, haciendo que Mira sonriera y Elfman quedara confundido –Tu amada Evergreen, se que ya te le confesaste y por eso debes de empujar mas duro por ella, a las mujeres nos gusta que nos insistan. Deberías de ir a seguírtela ganando-.

Elfman suspiró–Está verdad, eso es lo que debo hacer, pero si estás en peligro solo grita mi nombre y llegaré a ti como un superhéroe personal-.

-Solo ve con tu futura novia- fue lo último que dijo Lisanna antes de irse.

-¿Y bien Elfman?- le cuestionó entretenida Mirajane.

-Yo amo a Ever, quiero que sea mía ¡E iré ahora mismo por ella, por que soy un hombre enamorado!- exclamó y entonces salió corriendo, aunque no sabia donde encontrar a la chica de lentes.

No solo Mirajane había sido testigo de la decisión de Elfman, también Gray y Juvia habían observado todo mientras compartían unos emparedados.

-Elfman-kun está muy enamorado de Evergreen- dijo Juvia.

-"_Y yo de ti Juvia. No puedo esperar a que volvamos a ser novios, se que necesitas tiempo para recuperarte, hehe mas no se cuanto podre soportar este papel de solo amigo_"- Era lo que pensaba el Fullbuster. Este tipo de distanciamiento era duro para él, era como su castigo por sus errores, pero no todo era malo, en cierta forma lo estaba haciendo apreciar más a Juvia y aprender a que amar a veces es ser paciente.

Por otra parte, Erza estaba muy atenta a Wendy quien estaba empezando a dejar su capa de timidez. Pero también echaba vistazos a Lucy y Levy, esas dos estaban leyendo novelas y compartiendo poemas –"_Esas dos tienen talento para la expresión oral y escrita. Eso es algo que tendré en cuenta_"-

Bisca llegó y se sentó en el pasto a un lado de la prefecta –Disculpa Erza ¿Podría hablar contigo sobre algo importante?-.

-Claro que si. Vaya, te ves apesadumbrada- le hizo la observación Erza y es que la chica del oeste traía una cara larga que reflejaba inquietud –"_Juraría que Alzack traía esa misma cara en la mañana, antes de subir a su autobús_"-.

Escuchar, ayudarse entre sí, darse apoyo condicional, esas eran algunas cualidades que se inculcaban en Fairy Tail, Lucy había ayudado a Wendy, Gray y Loke deseaban ayudar a Alzack, Erza atendía a Bisca, incluso el orgulloso Lyon pensaba en ayudar de alguna manera a Gray (o a Juvia).

_Sin embargo…_

-Ya estuvo, debo de sacarme eso de la cabeza. Levy me ama, no debería de ponerme así- se decía Gajeel a sí mismo, recargándose contra el tronco del árbol en el cual se había trepado –Ya me está dando hambre- dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el estomago, se acomodó y entonces ya iba a bajar de un salto cuando -¿Qué fue eso?-

Gracias a su agudo sentido del oído, el Redfox había escuchado un ruido proveniente de un árbol cercano, cuando volteó a ver juraría haber visto algo bastante grande moverse entre las ramas –Bah, seguro que fue uno de esos gatos que tenemos en el instituto- dijo dejando a un lado su curiosidad, era más importante comer ¡Y descubrir si su Levy prefería pasársela con la niñita a andar con él! Oh rayos…malditos celos.

_Los gatos son buenos trepadores ¿verdad? Pero Happy y Charle no son gatos convencionales, es decir, no son buenos trepadores ¿Entonces que había visto Gajeel?_

La criatura inteligente observaba como el Redfox se alejaba para ir a unirse al grupo, le era un alivio que no se le hubiera descubierto, aunque eso no implicaba que estuviera contenta-"_Se atrevió a llamarme gato ¡Con tanto que odio a los gatos!_"- tras hacer su berrinche sacó unos binoculares y observó a los estudiantes y maestros pasando un buen momento, entonces enseguida tomó su celular y marcó un numero –"K" llamando a "H", "K" llamando a "H" ¿Me oyes? Quiero confirmarte que el rumor del día de campo de los Faeries es verdad, repito, los alumnos de Fairy Tail están en Celestial World-.

"K" colgó el teléfono y entonces tras echar un último vistazo al grupo, bajó el árbol con un salto acrobático (similar a como hace Bixlow) y entonces se fue corriendo muy rápidamente, sin que le descubrieran.

Excepto por cierta adolescente de ojos cafés que al igual que Gajeel tenía un buen oído -¿Mmh?-

-¿Qué pasa Wendy-chan?- preguntó Cana al darse cuenta que la nueva tenia la mirada desviada hacia un lado.

-Es que se me figuró ver a una criatura extraña corriendo por allá, pero era muy rápida-

-Con que criatura, mmh déjame pienso… se me hace que lo que viste fue a Toby el chico perro, le encanta correr por los campos verdes y en serio que odia a los gatos- propuso la Alberona y entonces Wendy dejó de preocuparse por lo que había visto.

* * *

_**En otra parte del parque, Lyon y compañía disfrutaban de su propio picnic.**_

Sherry y Lyon estaban recostados sobre una cobija, mirando al cielo. Lyon utilizaba un brazo para rodear la espalda de su novia, quien a su vez recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-Ah Lyon-sama, es tan romántico que estemos aquí solos, tu y yo y nuestros amigos más cercanos, sin interrupciones, sin tener el metiche de Max tomándonos fotos y sin Lucy "molestia" Heartphilia-

-Bueno, no es que quiera que nos hagamos antisociales como los Raijinshu, pero es bueno tener momentos de tranquilidad- el de cabello gris se quedó en silencio por unos cinco segundos hasta que soltó algo de la nada –Sherry ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-.

-No necesitas pedirme permiso amorcito, ya sabes que a ti te doy lo que quieras- respondió con libertad y total confianza.

Lyon se quedó pensativo y entonces se echó para atrás –Eh, mejor olvídalo-

La pelirroja se quedó muy pero muy confundida, su querido Reitei jamás se retractaba de decirle algo –"_Quizás era algo vergonzoso. No dejaré que eso me preocupe_"- la Blendy abrazó fuertemente a Lyon, pero este ni reaccionó, seguía con la mirada fija en el cielo –"_Te estás haciendo el difícil. Pero yo sé como tenerte en mis manos_"-.

A unos cinco metros, Shellia y Yuka observaban atentos como la pareja se daba unos tremendos besos, no se guardaban nada, de hecho se rumoraba que esos dos ya habían entregado su virginidad el uno al otro y que tenían encuentros constantemente.

Esos rumores no le hacían ninguna gracia a la joven pelirroja, de hecho se mordía la blusa de desesperación al verlos besarse –"_No es justo, mi hermana siempre se queda con lo mejor. Si tan solo Lyon-sama me hubiera elegido a mí, si tan solo él fuera mío_"-

Yuka al contrario parecía mas resignado –"_Lo que no se pudo nunca se podrá, pero siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón Sherry_"-

Más atrás de esos dos, estaba el famoso chico perro, en su rostro estaba reflejada una expresión de estupidez y olfateaba el ambiente con mucha ansiedad-_Ooon_-.

-Toby ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó Yuka dándose la vuelta.

-No tengo por qué contestarte eso- respondió agresivo como de costumbre, pero inusualmente rebelde.

-No te enojes conmigo amigo Toby ¿Pero por qué andas olfateando tanto?- le cuestionó con mas tacto Shellia.

-Ese olor- se expresó Toby mientras miraba embobado al horizonte, cuando Shellia le preguntó si era un gato, el chico perro lo negó –No es un desgraciado gato, todo lo contrario, es un olor que me atrae- el extravagante estudiante se puso inquieto –Se está moviendo muy rápido, debo investigar que es-.

-No Toby, te puedes meter en problemas- le dijo el más reservado y cauteloso cejón, impidiendo que el hombre sabueso satisficiera su curiosidad.

Estaban pasando cosas demasiado raras en Celestial World y solo algunos estudiantes se habían percatado.

Pero no solo sucedían eventos en el parque recreativo.

* * *

_**Afueras del instituto Fairy Tail 1:35 p.m**_

Estaba oculto tras una pared, observando la gran construcción que era el instituto Fairy Tail y entre sus manos sostenía un celular –"K", he llegado a mi destino y en definitiva lo que me dijiste es verdad, no hay nadie en Fairy Tail-.

-Ya la tienes fácil "H", Pero de todas formas te deseo suerte, así que ¡Suerte!-

El colgó la llamada y salió de su escondite -¿Suerte? Como si la necesitara, esto será pan comido- el sujeto conocido como "H" fue y se plantó frente al edificio de tres pisos, a unos tres metros metros, justo debajo de los cinco escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal.

No había manera de fallar, solo tendría que entrar, ir a la oficina del director, buscar en sus cajones y entonces…

-Jajajaja, genial, me encanta como se siente esta adrenalina jajaja-

_Continuará_

* * *

Por mayoría de votaciones, ganó el parque recreativo, espero les haya gustado como van las cosas, se que este capítulo está muy lejos de ser uno de los mejores que he escrito, pero también se debe me he guardado lo mejor para el siguiente capítulo (_cough, cough_, aguas termales, chicos pervertidos, _cough, cough_).

Bueno, hoy nuestros queridos trimens no aparecieron (Aww), pero se presentaron nuevos personajes como Taurus, Acuarius e incluso Zancrow que pondrán su parte en el desarrollo ¿Y qué tal el loco sueño de Meredy?

Wendy ya ha logrado abrirse a los demás y esta socializando gracias a la paciencia de Lucy. A Natsu le han despertado deseos que nunca había tenido antes, Gajeel anda celoso por causa de una niña, Sherry anda sospechando de Lyon…en fin, todos los estudiantes tienen cosas que hacer o en que pensar.

Pero ¿Cómo confrontara Natsu sus recién despertados instintos de hombre? ¿Dónde está Alzack? ¿Qué le incomoda a Bisca? ¿Podrán Elfman y Fried dar el gran paso en sus respectivas relaciones? ¿Qué hay detrás de Mystogan? ¿Superará Toby su odio a los exceed?

Pero las preguntas importantes son ¿Qué planean los maestros de Fairy Tail? ¿Qué es el proyecto "Paradise" de Ultear? ¿Qué le preocupa a Lahar y a quienes se refería con "ellos"? ¿Quiénes son "K" y "H" y que es lo que quieren hacer?

Estas últimas preguntas tendrán que ver con la siguiente saga ¿Ya se van imaginando de que se tratará?

Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo más pronto de lo que subí este, lo que pasa es que no he tenido inspiración y he estado saliendo adelante con esto en base a pura motivación bruta.

Una última cosa ¡Wow! Me dejaron una cantidad record de reviews y créanme que los leí muchas veces y tomaré en consideración lo que me han pedido (lo de que habrá celos por causa de los trimens es un hecho). Algunos me anduvieron apurando para que subiera este capítulo y fíjense que eso me movió a darle con más ganas a este capítulo. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y espero poder seguir contando con su grandioso apoyo.


	33. Loco, loco Fairy Tail

Yup, aquí está el siguiente capítulo continuación del mini-mini arco de "Celestial World", el cual quisiera recalcar una vez más que _no_ es relleno, es un descanso de la larga y dramática saga anterior que sirve para plantear la próxima saga.

Eh, creo que ya los aburrí con tanto habladero, así que los dejo con este capítulo largo, pero que en lo personal se me hace el más cómico hasta el momento. Enjoy.

* * *

_Disclaimer; Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_Anteriormente:_

_Todos en el instituto Fairy Tail han viajado al parque recreativo "Celestial World" para pasar un buen rato de compañerismo._

_La chica nueva, Wendy, ha tenido algunos problemas para integrarse al grupo, pero con el apoyo de Lucy y las chicas lo ha logrado. Sin embargo algunos chicos han empezado a tener reacciones con esto y se debaten en qué hacer con sus sensaciones._

_Mientras los profesores del instituto han estado observando a los estudiantes, unos extraños sujetos conocidos como "K" y "H" han estado muy pendientes de las actividades de los Faeries._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy Tail; Capitulo 32, "Loco, loco Fairy Tail"**

Ya eran poco pasadas de las dos de la tarde, por lo que la célebre preparatoria Blue Pegasus iniciaba sus actividades como de costumbre. Y es que esta escuela había surgido en sus orígenes como una alternativa a las demás escuelas que tenían su horario laboral en la mañana, Blue Pegasus era la escuela vespertina y nocturna por excelencia. Durante años y años ese fue el mayor atractivo de esta elegante escuela donde los buenos modales y el orden eran la ley…Pero eso cambió con la llegada de su más reciente director: el extravagante y afeminado Bob.

Por la influencia de ese calvo ahora Blue Pegasus no se había convertido en la capital de la moda juvenil, sino que ahora se encontraba repleta de profesores de orientación sexual dudosa, chicas vanidosas y algo que no podía faltar; chicos metrosexuales.

Un claro ejemplo de esto último eran esos tres carismáticos y elegantes jóvenes que estaban en una oficina 'trabajando arduamente'…

-Ya casi, ya casi, _ouch_- Eve estaba frente a un espejo sacándose las cejas con unas pinzas.

Detrás de Eve estaba una cámara de bronceado, de la cual salió el moreno Ren –Ya quedé, el bronceado perfecto es mío de nuevo-

Hibiki estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, escribiendo en su laptop, con su expresión de concentración parecía que estaba haciendo algo importante a diferencia de los otros dos -¿Cuál fondo de pantalla pongo?- decía muy indeciso, cambiando una y otra vez entre unos veinte wallpapers de chicas en traje de baño.

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué les parece como quedé?- preguntó Eve dándose la vuelta, mostrándole sus cejas. Ren medio disimuló su opinión tosiendo levemente –Ay no, otra vez me las saqué mal- lamentó el pequeño rubio totalmente frustrado.

Hibiki acudió con el menor de sus amigos –Eve dame las pinzas, yo te ayudo-

-Gracias Hibiki _ouch_- agradeció Eve, sabía que en arreglo personal Hibiki era el mejor.

-Eve ¿Y por qué andas poniéndote tan elegante hoy?- le cuestionó Ren mientras se cambiaba de vuelta a sus ropas habituales.

El rubio alzó el pulgar -Quiero causar suspiros entre las haditas de Fairy Tail-.

Ren e Hibiki quedaron estupefactos con las palabras de su amigo –Eve, todavía no vamos a ir a Fairy Tail, recuerda que antes hay que hacer todo el papeleo y darse de alta en el consejo escolar-.

-Pero, pero ¡Ah no es justo! Y-yo ya quiero ir, quiero verlas- dijo Eve mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos y hacia pucheros.

-Basta Eve, con nosotros no funcionara que te hagas el "adorable chico indefenso"- le dijo Ren –Aunque en realidad siento la necesidad de ir cuanto antes a Fairy Tail, no por mis propios deseos sino porque las pobres hadas están suplicando por la llegada de un caballero como yo, no puedo dejarlas esperar- admitió sonrojándose al imaginar a las muchachas.

Hibiki quien ahora se estaba rizando las pestañas frente al espejo, llegó a suspirar –Ay chicos, no me dejan opción-.

-¿En serio vamos a ir de imprevisto?- preguntaron los otros dos trimens, sorprendidos de que el siempre responsable Laytis cediera.

-Me temo que aunque quisiera no es posible que vayamos; hoy todos en Fairy Tail se tomaron el día libre. Je vengan, acompáñenme a mi laptop-.

Cuando los dos camaradas se pusieron frente a la pantalla, Hibiki utilizó sus superiores habilidades de programación y como todo un hacker entró al sistema de Fairy Tail –No me agrada infiltrarme a redes sin permiso, pero no lo estoy haciendo con un fin malvado y egoísta- dijo mientras en la pantalla aparecían retratos de todos los alumnos y profesores del instituto –Ahora, si aplico un filtro para que solamente salgan los perfiles de las mujeres ¡Lo tengo!-.

-¡Eres el mejor con la información Hibiki!- exclamó Eve embobándose con los retratos que iba poniendo Hibiki en su pantalla –Todas son tan bonitas de sus caritas- dijo con ojos soñadores y mejillas sonrosadas, casi se le cayó la baba al recibir un triple ataque de Juvia, Cana y Bisca una tras otra.

-Mira Eve, esa está apenas para ti, son de la misma edad más o menos- dijo Hibiki en broma poniendo al retrato de Wendy.

-¡Eso no es gracioso! Tengo dieciséis años y además a mí me gustan mayores ¿me entendieron? Ma-yo-res- recalcó el rubio nada contento con la sugerencia.

-Jeje, veamos que mas hay- dijo Hibiki pasando las imágenes de manera más rápida, buscando desesperadamente haber si salía Mirajane, la chica a la que amó años atrás.

-¡Espera! ¿Esa era una gótica?- preguntó Ren de imprevisto, seguro de haber mirado a una adorable _pelirroja con maquillaje gótico_, justo el tipo de mujer que lo ponía de cabeza.

-Vaya Ren, ya hasta las ves a tus chicas raras en el corn flakes- bromeó Hibiki.

Pero de repente el castaño dejó de cambiar entre las imágenes -Wow- balbuceó al encontrarse con una foto que hizo sus pupilas dilatarse y su mandíbula abrirse.

-Así que una ya te atrapó el ojo, haber déjame veo su nombre- dijo Ren acercándose a la pantalla –_Lucy Heartphilia_, extraño apellido, linda mujer-.

Hibiki apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y se quedó mirando fijamente el retrato de Lucy -Vaya, vaya, entonces si tienen rubias. Esa escuela es un oasis de mujeres-

Eve empezó a suplicar -Anda Hibiki, pon a las mujeres maduras, las mayores de dieciocho, capaz y sale el crush de mi adolescencia; _Erza Scarlet-_

En eso el celular de Hibiki empezó a vibrar y para la decepción de los tres resultó que era su superior Ichiya, quien los convocaba a la oficina del director, donde hoy estaba supliendo a Bob –Bueno chicos, si queremos conocerlas y amarlas en persona hay que hacer lo que Ichiya nos diga, a trabajar se ha dicho-

_Pero cerca de la oficina del director, una sombra acechaba._

No se movía con sigilo, sabía que hacerlo levantaría sospechas ¿Para qué arriesgarse? Ella solo tenía que actuar natural y dejar al descubierto su falso tatuaje de Blue Pegasus que portaba en el hombro. Nadie la descubriría.

Cuando al fin pudo ver la oficina del director, sonrió victoriosa, sabía que el director no estaría hoy y que había dado el día libre a su secretaria Jenny. Ahora solo tendría que entrar sin ser descubierta, buscar entre sus pertenencias el documento y entonces…

-Jejeje, genial, simplemente genial - rió por lo bajo y se acercó emocionada a la oficina, cuando quedó frente a la puerta y puso sus manos cubiertas por guantes sobre la perilla, una sonrisa sádica apareció en su faz, sus cejas se alzaron y sus parpados se abrieron, haciéndola parecer una loquita.

Pero todo se arruinó cuando tres voces le hablaron a sus espaldas

-Pero que tenemos aquí, una chica nueva- decía Hibiki muy contento.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntaba Eve con cortesía

-Por tu apariencia tan peculiar y esa desquiciada expresión facial me parece que perteneces a una subcultura, eso es excelente madame- se expresaba el más frio Ren.

-"_Oh shit, me han descubierto_"- maldijo en sus adentros. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que eran tres apuestos chicos trajeados, mismos que se le acercaron muy acosadores -¿Pero que hacen?-.

Ren se hincó frente a ella, le besó la mano y le ofreció una copa -Un vaso de vino fino para la señorita. No es que crea que eres especial o algo así-.

Eve se le acercó por la izquierda y empezó a verle la cara –Oh hermosa dama. Eve sería tan feliz si le enseñaras a sacarse las cejas, Eve quiere ser tu aprendiz-.

Hibiki se le acercó por la derecha y le tomó de la otra mano–Te ves cansada, deberías de venir a descansar a nuestra cómoda oficina. Por cierto, yo soy "mil noches" Hibiki-

-¡Qué demonios! Aléjense de mí ¿Qué rayos son ustedes?-renegó retirándose de con ellos.

Los tres chicos se acomodaron de lado e hicieron su saludo oficial (con saludo oficial nos referiremos a cuando cruzan los brazos haciendo una seña de amor y paz) –Somos los príncipes azules de la edad moderna ¡Los trimens!-.

Ella empezó a irritarse -Oigan, no sé qué caricaturas miran, pero esto es ridículo-.

-Mmh, es mucha casualidad que nos encontráramos aquí afuera de la oficina del director. A menos que vinieras a ver a Ichiya-sensei- comentó Ren.

-Eso es algo entendible que seas una admiradora de Ichiya-sama. Hombres como el uno en un millón- se expresó a continuación Hibiki.

-Pues tienes suerte de que estemos aquí bonita, vayamos con Ichiya juntos. Tu humilde esclavo Eve te guiará con mucho gusto- le dijo Eve abrazándola por la cintura con una mano.

-"_Esto es malo, en cualquier momento pueden descubrirme ¡Maldición, tendré que abortar mi misión!_"- le dio un codazo en el costado a Eve y entonces salió corriendo.

Eve se sujetó las costillas -Ouch, las mujeres siempre se hacen las difíciles-.

-Creo que nuestra inigualable guapura la abrumó- fue la teoría de Ren.

-Se nos fue, pero ya tendremos decenas de oportunidades con las chicas de Fairy Tail. Vamos con Ichiya de una vez- dijo Hibiki.

Entonces los tres entraron a la oficina y se encontraron con un Ichiya jugando con la computadora de Jenny la secretaria –Men, ya llegué a los diez mil puntos ¡Baile de la victoria!- el chaparro se ponía a bailar mientras sus discípulos se quedaban con el ojo cuadrado.

Sin embargo, ya afuera de la preparatoria, la mujer con la que se habían encontrado maldecía al aire –Esos tres mujeriegos son un fastidio, como quisiera darle un puntapié en donde más les duele a cada uno de ellos- entonces sacó su celular y llamó a un numero _–Aquí "M", las cosas se han complicado con los Blue Pegasus-_.

Quizás los trimens no se habían dado cuenta, pero acababan de salvar a su escuela de graves problemas.

* * *

_**Parque recreativo "Celestial World" 2:15 p.m**_

A estas horas todos los de Fairy Tail ya habían terminado de comer, algunos ya habían reanudado su diversión mientras que otros descansaban esperando a que se les bajara la comida. Pero lo curioso es que los profesores estaban en una especie de reunión, discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos de importancia.

-¡Ya les dije que los alumnos necesitan más horas de arte!- exclamaba el profesor Vijeteer.

-Lo que necesitan es leer más, de eso depende su desarrollo- proponía Reedus.

-¿A alguien le queda una cerveza?-

Jura le respondió -No Gildartz-dono, este es un momento importante, necesitamos mejorar nuestro sistema educativo-.

-E implementar una educación sexual más efectiva- añadió Bob –Con gusto puedo educar individualmente a cada estudiante para que desarrolle una sexualidad adecuada-.

-No Bob, no vas a crear más degenerados como tus pegasos azules- le advirtió Warren.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!- exclamó Happy –Nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido, mejor escuchen lo que tiene que decir Charle-sama. Por favor Charle ilumina a todos con tu sabiduría-

-Disciplina, es lo primero que necesitamos, si no hay disciplina nada de lo que propongamos funcionará- dijo la gata blanca, dejando a todos bien callados y asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras, había que aceptar que era el talón de Aquiles del instituto.

-¡Ya denme una cerveza más!- hizo el berrinche Gildartz golpeando el suelo con los puños.

-Disciplina significa que no consumirá mas cervezas, profesor Gildartz- le explicó Charle.

-No- el rostro de Gildartz se volvió de inmenso terror, casi como si hubiera visto a un perturbador "Makarov zombie color verde" trepando por su ventana en la noche -¡Nooooooo!- gritó cayendo de rodillas mientras se recreaba la clásica escena del planeta de los simios donde está la estatua de la libertad enterrada en la arena, solo que en lugar de la estatua era una enorme botella de cerveza vacía.

Erza llegó a unirse al círculo –Disculpen la tardanza, estaba hablando con alguien ¿Qué le pasa a Gildartz?-.

-Nada importante. Pero ahora que estas aquí podemos discutir lo más relevante de todo, lo de nuestra misión especial que nos encargó Makarov como maestros- le dijo Jura.

-Oh sí, eso es lo más importante ahora- dijo Bob riendo por lo bajo.

-Un momento ¿Ustedes tres fueron los elegidos este año?- preguntó Warren sorprendido viendo a Erza, Jura y Bob.

Jura Neekis explicó -Nosotros tres y Gildartz. Pero eso no significa que nos encargaremos de todo, de hecho necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes, agradeceríamos mucho que nos hablaran de los estudiantes y sus fortalezas para hacer un diagnostico inicial-.

-Mystogan es un alumno de múltiples habilidades, debería ser primera opción- dijo Reedus.

-Ya hablé con él, pero declinó-

-¿Qué tal Jet? Es rápido e inteligente, además de que no baila mal- propuso Vijeeter.

-He de comentar que aun con esas virtudes, Jet no tiene la suficiente fortaleza mental para soportar- dijo Erza.

-Yo, yo tengo una ideota y no es idiota ¿Entendieron la broma? jeje- rió Gildartz ya borracho -¡Gajeel Redfox!-.

-Creo que "los altos mandos" no le han tomado suficiente confianza, no es fácil borrar un historial de crímenes- dijo Bob con tristeza.

Warren tomó la palabra -Yo propongo a Max, su habilidad para obtener información es útil y sus cualidades de observación son segundas a ninguno-.

-¡Lo sabía, Max es tu pareja sentimental!- le acusó Bob.

-¡Ah qué demonios, ya le he dicho que Max y yo somos mejores amigos, no somos gay!- exclamó el médico. Cinco segundos después se armó un tremendo conflicto entre todos los maestros similar a los que suceden a diario entre los estudiantes.

-¡Orden, ya paren! ¿De qué hablábamos antes, eh? ¡Disciplina! ¡Están poniendo un mal ejemplo!- reclamaba Charle sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Deberías castigarlos a todos Charle, si gustas yo te ayudo- dijo Happy tratando de ser amistoso, pero sus ansias lo traicionaron –Pero hoy es para relajarnos, te invito un pescado frito en el restaurant-.

-No gracias, no tengo tiempo de mas distracciones. De hecho iré a ver cómo le va a Wendy- dijo la gata blanca totalmente cortante con Happy y entonces se marchó.

-"_Se hace la difícil, eso solo hace que me guste más_"- suspiró Happy viendo con ojos de corazones como se iba la gata blanca. Cuando esta salió de su rango visual, volvió a voltear adonde se estaba armando el caos y que sorpresa se llevó al percatarse de que Erza nunca le había entrado a la pelea, además parecía distante –Erza, tu siempre te agarras con todos ¿Qué tienes?-.

-Esta vez no puedo decírtelo, Happy- le dijo Erza poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, el azulado inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, la pelirroja le sonrió y entonces se puso de pie y se alejó, ya con la mirada en el horizonte dejó salir unas palabras al aire –_Una mujer si puede confesársele a un hombre, claro que sí puedes hacerlo Bisca_-.

_No muy lejos de con Erza y Happy_

Lucy, Levy y Cana estaban juntas, las últimas dos platicaban muy amenamente, mientras que la primera estaba muy seria y pensativa mientras abrazaba una chuleta envuelta en papel.

-Hey Lu-chan, te ves distante-

-Casi tan rara como ahorita se puso Bisca ¿Si la vieron? De la nada se puso muy sentimental y se fue con Erza, eso fue my sospe-_hic_-choso-.

-No me gusta meterme en la vida de las demás y eso de andar chismeando no es lo mío, pero yo creo que es algo que tuvo que ver con Alzack- dijo Levy.

-Esto huele a amor- dijo Cana muy picara (y bajo la influencia del alcohol) –Pero ya dinos que te traes tu Lucy…ugh mi panza- se quejó sujetándose el abdomen.

-Es que Natsu no vino a comer- se expresó medio preocupada la Heartphilia –Quizás no parece ser algo como para preocuparse, pero no hay nada más anormal que Natsu negando la oportunidad de comer y comer como animal-.

-Ah ya entiendo, por eso le guardaste esa chuleta, eso es muy tierno de tu parte- dijo Levy juntando sus manos sobre su mejilla derecha –Pues hay que ir a buscarlo, para que le entregues su regalo, seguro que se pondrá muy feliz-.

-Pues si, además de que quiero hablar con él sobre _el día_-

Levy abrió la boca pero aun manteniéndola abierta se la cubrió con una mano en una clara expresión de sorpresa -¿Hablas de "ese día"? ¿El que casi todo mundo en Fairy Tail espera todo el año?-.

Cana se veía cada vez mas atontada -Pues yo no me acuerdo de nada… Eh ¿Como se llama el director de la escuela?-

En eso Wendy se les acercó, sin saber que estaba interrumpiendo una plática relevante; solo buscaba un poco de compañía -¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?-.

-No tienes por qué preguntarlo "pequeña adolescente ideal para hacer cosplays" ¿Quieres un trago?- le dijo Cana ofreciéndole una botella.

-Etto… yo-

-¡Cana no se qué te pasa por la cabeza!- gritó Lucy con los ojos en blanco.

-Me pasa un cerdo volador- Cana se tomó todo el contenido de un trago y entonces se puso de pie tambaleante -Jaja era broma, hablémosle a Juvia para que venga con noso-tras, ugh- la Alberona cayó al suelo –C-creo que llegué al límite, treinta y cinco barriles en los últimos tres días, v-vayan sin mi… ¡Oh una jirafa!- exclamó señalando a una nube en el cielo, luego se rió unos cinco segundos para entonces quedarse totalmente dormida.

-¿Pero cómo es que había andado bien con tanto alcohol en la sangre?-

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, además ha estado tomando mucho para sacarse de la cabeza lo que le pasó con Laxus- explicó Lucy y entonces volteó a ver a Wendy –Laxus es el chico del que Cana estuvo enamorada, pero las cosas no salieron bien entre ellos y eso la dejó depresiva-.

-Ah entonces está muy afectada por eso, quizás Mystogan-nii podría arreglar eso- dijo la Marvell.

-¿Estás insinuando que a Mystogan le gusta Cana?- preguntaron estupefactas al mismo tiempo.

-No, claro que no, es solo que a veces pienso que Mystogan necesita una mujer, quizás si tuviera una novia al fin sería feliz- dijo Wendy mirando al suelo.

-"¿_Mystogan con novia?_"- Lucy se quedó paralizada y entonces en su mente imaginó al chico de Fairy Tail caminando por la escuela, tomado de la mano con una chica vestida igual que él, con la misma capa, bandana y mascara, luego que ambos se detenían, se miraban a los ojos y se preguntaban "¿Hay una manera de besarnos sin quitarnos la máscara?". La Heartphilia sacudió la cabeza y se expresó –Pues no le caería mal una chica a tu hermano, que bueno que te preocupas por él, pero…-la rubia prefirió guardarse la ultima parte de su comentario con tal de no afectar las esperanzas de Wendy -_"Pero el problema es encontrar alguien que sea su media naranja"-._

-Bueno amigas, tenemos un Natsu que buscar- dijo Levy y entonces fue a darle un abrazo a Wendy y entonces susurrarle en el oído –No te preocupes Wendy-chan, a todos nos llega el amor sea tarde o temprano. Tu hermano encontrara a su chica especial, no lo dudes-.

Entonces las tres se fueron, dejando a Cana tirada en el pasto. Ni siquiera se imaginaban que un metalero las había estado espiando desde lejos.

-Mierda, mi chaparra abrazó a la niñita y luego se fue con ella de nuevo- maldecía por lo bajo, apretando los puños, siendo consumido por los celos, celos que lo volvían lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que a sus lados estaban Max y Warren vestidos ridículamente de arbustos.

-¡Ajá, sabía que estabas celoso por Wendy-chan!- exclamó Max aventando las ramas de arbusto para los lados.

-Gajeel está celoso, Gajeel está celoso- empezó a hacer la burla Warren.

El Redfox fue tomado por sorpresa, ya no tuvo de otra más que confesar la verdad -¡Ya estuvo! Si estoy celoso ¿Y qué? ¿¡Qué les afecta eso a ustedes par de maricas!-

-Si es cierto Max ¿Por qué siempre hacemos esto?- le preguntó el médico a su mejor amigo.

-Nunca lo había pensado, es como un instinto - dijo el rubio profundamente consternado –Ahora me siento tan vacio ¿Para qué existo? ¿Quién soy yo?- se preguntó el rey del chisme tirado en el suelo deprimido y con una nube lloviéndole.

-La enanita le susurró algo al oído a la nena ¡Maldición! ¿Y si le dijo que se la pasaba más a gusto con ella que conmigo?- se preguntó Gajeel como todo paranoico -¡Ustedes dos!- agarró a Max y a Warren del cuello de la camisa por detrás y los alzó al aire –Ya que están tan interesados en mi vida privada me van a ayudar a resolver el misterio, tenemos que saber que tiene esa Wendy que no tengo yo-.

-Es pequeña, adorable, educada y linda. Todo lo que tú no eres y nunca serás Gajeel- comentó Max mientras revisaba cuidadosamente su bloc de notas.

El Redfox se sentía amenazado, amenazado como nunca antes y no por un pandillero enemigo, ni por un enorme bravucón, sino por una inofensiva adolescente que no mataría ni a una mosca ¿Ridículo? ¡Si lo era! Pero a estas alturas no le importaba parecer un completo lunático, haría cualquier cosa que fuera con tal de recuperar a su Levy -¡La chiquilla no me vencerá, voy a luchar por mi enana!- gritó decidido y entonces junto con sus secuestrados fue a seguir el rastro de la McGarden.

Nuevamente, no le importó pasar por un lado de la Cana durmiente. Pero eso no significo que hubiera alguien al menos un poco decente y altruista que fuera a ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Jaja mírenla que loser se quedó dormida toda borracha- se burlaba Gildartz señalando a la Alberona acusadoramente con el dedo índice derecho mientras que en la otra mano sujetaba una botella de cerveza.

-No debería burlarse Gildatz-dono, usted también está alcoholizado- le hizo la observación el maestro Jura.

-No la puede dejar ahí, debería de llevarla a un lugar más seguro- le aconsejó Vijeeter.

-Sale, sale- el profesor de matemáticas dejó su botella en el suelo y cargó a la estudiante entre ambos brazos, pero al hacer eso su expresión feliz se borró –Esta sensación, yo…yo-.

-¿Ahora que se trae Gildartz-sensei?- le preguntó el bailarín al ver como el infantil matemáticos empezaba a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-Si hubiera tenido una hija la habría podido cargar así, Wahhhh- empezó a llorar y entonces cayó de rodillas al suelo aun con Cana entre brazos, alucinando de nuevo con la botella de cerveza enterrada entre la arena, esto lo hizo dejar de llorar y emocionarse -¡La botella gigante apareció de nuevo, esta vez no la dejaré ir!- el loco profesor aventó a Cana a un lado y fue a abrazar la botella gigante, que en realidad era un árbol.

-Los borrachos son tan ridículos- lamentó Jura.

-Oiga Jura, es raro, pero como que Cana y Gildartz se parecen mucho, ambos son muy dados a beber-.

El calvó asintió y agregó -Y así como a Cana le afecta no tener padres, a Gildartz parece entristecerle el no haber tenido hijos. Pero que curiosas son las cosas ¿no crees?-

* * *

_**Por otra parte**_

Gray y Loke caminaban por una vereda muy atentos a sus alrededores, tratando de localizar al compañero que andaba extraviado desde en la mañana.

Gray ya estaba inquieto por no dar con el joven –Ese Alzack, estoy seguro de haberlo visto en el autobús-.

-Yo también lo vi en el viaje, pero como nos bajamos todos como locos ni cuenta de adonde se fue- explicó Leo, caminó unos cinco metros al frente y al voltear a la izquierda vio algo sospechoso debajo de una gran roca –Hey Gray ¿Acaso eso que está en ese hueco es una persona acurrucándose?-.

Gray abrió los parpados lo mas que pudo al ver que era cierto, había una roca que presentaba una cavidad entre sí misma y el suelo y allí había alguien en posición fetal –Pero que bizarro…mmh pero no es Alzack, ese sujeto viste diferente, además trae esa bufanda blanca y tiene cabello color rosa salmón- el cerebro de Gray hizo clic al oír su propia descripción -¿Natsu? ¡¿Natsu eres tú?-.

-Nngh- el hombre acurrucado empezó a reaccionar al llamado –Q-que ¿Quién me llama?-

En efecto resultó ser Natsu quien salió de su escondite con una expresión adormecida en su cara –No sé ni cuando me quedé dormido- dijo tallándose los ojos.

Gray se le acercó al Dragneel –Haber rosadito, explícanos porque diablos estabas escondido en esa piedra como cochinilla-.

Sorprendentemente el pelirosado quitó su cara aflojerada y se le dejó ir a Gray para empezar a sacudirlo -¡Tú tienes la culpa, maldito pervertido exhibicionista!-.

Gray le dio un empujón para quitárselo -¡Óyeme, a mi no me vas a culpar de nada!-.

-Como que nada ¡Si tú me contagiaste!- le acusó con coraje.

-¿De qué demonios te contagié, eh paranoico?- cuestionó el Fullbuster.

Natsu apretó los puños -Pues de…de- dijo pero no pudo continuar, su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo –"_No puedo decirle que me contagio lo pervertido, si le dice a Lucy, lo cual no dudo que haga, entonces quedaré en vergüenza_"-.

-¿Y bien? Vamos contéstame de una vez- le presionó Gray.

La vergüenza no lo dejaba hablar, de hecho lo obligó a voltear a un lado y lo que vio a unos veinte metros fue un grupo de mujeres en traje de baño a un lado de la alberca, esa escena puso a trabajar la imaginación de Natsu provocando que se imaginara a todas como Lucy; Una Lucy echada al sol de espaldas bronceándose su espalda desnuda, una Lucy en bikini azul corriendo tras unas mariposas, una Lucy posando para una foto en un elegante traje de baño de una pieza color negro y una Lucy haciéndole un sensual ademan con el dedo índice indicándole que se acercara –"_Ah ya hasta la alucino, un momento ¿Qué es esta sensación húmeda en mi nariz?_"- el Dragneel se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la nariz con una mano, misma que al retirar resultó estar manchada de sangre.

Gray de por sí ya estaba totalmente sacado de onda con el comportamiento psicótico de su rival-amigo y que ahora empezara a sangrar de la nada lo dejó fuera de sí –No me digas que yo tengo la culpa de tu sangrado-.

-¿Tu? No bromees, por mas descontrolada que ande mi imaginación yo no te imaginaria como Lu… eh- Natsu se dio un palmazo en la cara -¡Ya mejor olvida todo lo que te dije!-.

-Comportamiento errático, sensación de hambre, desorientación y sangrado nasal, eso solo puede significar una cosa- dijo Leo viendo de forma muy juzgadora a Natsu quien estaba totalmente aterrado con el prospecto de que su perversión quedara al descubierto -¡Te has asoleado! Sí, eso explica el sangrado nasal-.

-Ajá, e-eso es lo que me p-pasa- afirmó Natsu con un tono de voz inseguro.

Gray no cayó en el engaño -Te conozco Natsu y sé que estás mintiendo-.

-Dejen de interrogarme, ya estuvo con ustedes dos- se defendió Natsu sintiéndose contra las cuerdas -¡Y no soy un pervertido!- exclamó y entonces salió huyendo.

-¡Nadie te acusó de pervertido!- le gritó Gray, pero el Dragneel no se detuvo, sino que siguió corriendo –Ese idiota, no se que se trae pero esto no se quedará así ¡Tras él!- exclamó señalando al frente, entonces se quitó la ropa y salió tras de Natsu junto con Leo.

Y así comenzó una persecución donde Natsu parecía como si fuera un cerdo salvaje siendo perseguido por un par de amenazantes cazadores (Si es que un sujeto semidesnudo y uno con lentes azules y camisa Hawaiana se les puede considera amenazadores)

* * *

_**En la zona de arboleda del parque**_

Evergreen estaba relajándose, sentada en el pasto y recargada en el tronco de un árbol disfrutaba del día leyendo una revista de su preferencia, acompañándose de un frio raspado de mango que la refrescaba junto con la leve brisa del día, aunque esto no impedía que a fuerza de costumbre de vez en cuando se echara aire con su abanico favorito.

Le encantaba tener su momento de paz, no mentiría si dijera que a veces la compañía de sus compañeros Raijinshu le causaba cierto estrés y más ahora que Fried andaba tan nervioso con Mirajane y Bixlow…bueno, pues Bixlow es Bixlow sin más que decir.

A nadie le convendría interrumpirla en su relajación, cualquier hombre o mujer se ganaría un chichón en la cabeza. Pero no así una "bestia" y menos si era su bestia favorita:

Y es que por una vereda venia caminando Elfman quien al verla se puso contento de la vida-¡Ever! al fin te encuentro-

Hubieran sido Fried, Bixlow, Happy, Natsu o cualquier otro les hubiera lanzado una piedra o les hubiera ignorado, pero Elfman captó toda su atención, al punto de que alzó su mirada dejó caer la revista a un lado y dejar a un lado su raspado. No había duda de que el albino ya tenía un nuevo efecto en sus sentimientos y se reflejaba claramente en una leve sonrisa– ¿Me habías estado buscando? Oye, ni que fuera tan grande este lugar-.

El fortachón se acercó con ella, alegre pero nervioso -Ever, tenía ganas de verte- le dijo pero luego se quedó mentalmente bloqueado, cosa normal considerando cuáles eran sus planes –"_¿Qué seguía_? _Ah sí, ya me acordé, es esto que traigo en mi mano- _dijo para sí mismo observando un vaso que llevaba en su mano -Te traje algo del estofado que cociné, te fuiste antes de que terminara y quería que lo probaras- le dijo entregándole el recipiente que guardaba receta especial.

Evergreen lo tomó y le dio un sorbo -¡Está bueno! No sabía que tenias talento cocinando- le felicitó, pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendió de que el de piel morena estuviera volteando a un lado y sobándose la nuca, además de tener una gota de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla derecha –Que sepas cocinar no es algo para apenarse, exagerado-.

-No es eso- Elfman parecía estar muy afligido, de la nada estaba comportándose totalmente distinto, para nada era el escandaloso chico de siempre –Es solo que… bueno, ya sabes que…-

Evergreen ya le tenía la suficiente confianza como para sentirse con la libertad de ser regañona con él sin pensar que eso lo ofendería -¡Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez! Eres el hombre Elfman y debes actuar como tal- le presionó con su forma de hablar áspera.

-"_Esto de confesarse formalmente es tan difícil_"- pensaba el atarantado grandulón. Antes ya le había confesado que la amaba, pero había sido algo fugaz, la situación y la adrenalina le habían ayudado en gran manera –"_Hoy tengo que ser mas hombre que nunca, quiero que sea mi novia ¡Es el máximo deseo de mi varonil corazón!_"- ya motivado y apoyándose en sus intensos sentimientos para con la de tercer grado, se dejó ir con más valor –Ever, ya sabes cómo soy yo, no sé si esta es la mejor manera de decirlo; Evergreen, tú me gustas, me gustas a más no poder y créeme que no puedo soportarlo más-

Con la guardia baja, así agarró el Strauss a la chica de lentes, jamás habría imaginado que saliera con eso en este momento –Ehh, E-Elfman-, ya déjate de juegos-.

-No Ever, no estoy jugando, voy en serio por ti- aseguró Elfman dando un paso, acercándose más a ella.

¡O dios! Algo estaba a punto de pasar, su instinto de mujer se lo decía, pero acaso ¿Acaso iba a decirle lo que ella estaba pensando? Pero qué momento tan inesperado, tan loco y tan especial –Elfman, tu sabes que tú también me agradas- le confesó muy pero muy nerviosa, sentía que el calor se le subía a la cara, tanto que tuvo que empezar a echarse aire con su abanico.

Elfman le tomó la mano que tenia libre –Tengo que hacerte una pregunta-.

-Elfman, hehe, solo dilo- rió Evergreen muy sonrojada volteándose a un lado, pero esto la hizo sentirse incomoda casi al instante –"_Pero que onda conmigo, este es un momento único y no para comportarse como colegiala recién enamorada ¡Así no soy yo!_"-

-Ever, ¿quieres ser mí…-

En ese preciso momento, una brisa sopló y le voló su abanico a Evergreen – ¡Ah mi abanico favorito!- exclamó por puro reflejo.

-Ever, ese abanico es especial para ti ¿Verdad?- preguntó viendo como otra brisa se soltaba llevándose el objeto más lejos

-Sí, pero olvídalo. Dime lo que me tienes que decir- insistió ansiosa de que el hombre le pidiera lo que ella pensaba que le iba a pedir; ser su novia.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, a Elfman se le había metido algo en la cabeza y con lo terco que era no había manera de cambiarlo de parecer –Espera aquí, yo el hombre Elfman recuperaré tu abanico favorito- aseguró señalándose con el pulgar, ya ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Evergreen de decir nada, se fue apresurado tras el abanico que era movido una y otra vez por la brisa –Ya casi lo tengo- dijo acercando sus brazos a su objetivo, pero como si el viento fuera malicioso, se soltó con más fuerza y voló al abanico por los aires -¡No te preocupes Ever, recuperaré tu abanico!-.

Ever se quedó frustrada y con una expresión de molestia en su cara –Ese bruto ¿Cómo se le ocurre arruinar el momento?- se expresó disgustada, para ser sincera, en su corazón no había otra respuesta para la pregunta más que un "si". Elfman se había ganado su corazón.

_Dos minutos después, en las afueras de Celestial World._

-¿Ya te vas a quedar quieto, abanico de mi futura novia?- preguntaba un fastidiado Elfman mientras contemplaba el abanico que yacía a la mitad de la autopista por la que habían llegado al parque –"_Cuando recupere ese abanico y se lo entregue a Ever seré como el héroe de la película que tras hacer algo importante por su chica le pide que sea su novia ¡Será la declaración perfecta!_"- pensaba ya saboreando el momento.

Tanto tiempo desperdicio Elfman que un camión pasó por la autopista, el mismo aire que desplazaba con su movimiento provocó que el abanico volara y se atrapara en su defensa.

Elfman quedó con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta hasta el suelo –No puede ser-.

Lo que sucedió después no tiene mucha ciencia, Elfman siendo tan terco y chusco hizo lo que cualquier loco terco y chusco habría hecho:

Paso uno: Parar al próximo automóvil que fuera por la autopista poniéndose en medio de la autopista arriesgándose a ser atropellado (Aunque Elfman por lo visto ya no le tenía miedo a ser víctima de un atropello, a la segunda vez se pierde el miedo)

Paso dos: Convencer al conductor de que siguiera al camión usando habla persuasiva (Aunque en realidad lo hizo haciendo un escándalo, exagerando la importancia de ir tras el camión, obviamente el conductor se asustó con tener un fortachón semidesnudo gritando y sintiéndose en peligro cedió a las exigencias del albino)

Era muy claro que Elfman no volvería pronto a Celestial World, se acababa de meter en su propia aventura personal…vaya Elfman.

* * *

_**Regresando a Celestial World**_

El joven de cabello rosado estaba apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas jadeando pero sonriente –Jeje al fin los perdí de vista a esos dos- decía para sí mismo. Su sucio secreto estaría a salvo guardado en su cabeza.

Tras recuperarse del cansancio, observó el ambiente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la zona donde estaban las albercas más grandes –Ya se me está antojando meterme, pero tengo hambre- habló mientras su estomago dejaba salir un rugido casi de dragón –Supongo que de volver a donde los demás, ojalá y hayan dejado algo de comida-.

_-¡Natsu, hey Natsu acá!-_

Volteó hacia atrás y vio como un grupo de chicas se le acercaban, entre las cuales estaba la rubia que lo traía de cabeza –Ah L-Lucy-.

-Hasta que doy contigo Natsu, me habías preocupado- le decía la Heartphilia tras acercarse, de verdad se le había hecho muy raro que el Dragneel hubiera salido huyendo en la hora de la comida.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ya sabes que soy algo distraído- respondió entre pausas, sus ojos estaban totalmente fijos en su novia, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que se estaba dando demasiado a sospechar –"_Wow, nunca me había fijado que tenía un cuerpo tan llamativo_"- pensó mientras con su mirada escaneaba a Lucy, ella traía una simple blusa sin mangas color verde y unos cortos shorts azules que mostraban mucha pierna, algo que llamó su atención, pero eso no era suficiente para él –"_La ropa estorba, necesito ver más piel_"-

-¿Qué tienes Natsu? Otra vez andas con la mirada muy baja- le comentó Lucy sin imaginarse de que Natsu le estaba viendo las piernas con total descaro. Por fortuna para el chico, Levy y Wendy también eran medio inocentonas.

-No es nada- dijo Natsu volteándose hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Lucy ahora si fue al punto –Te traje una chuleta, quizás ya está un poco fría, pero pensé que tendrías hambre-.

Natsu sonrió y sus pensamientos pervertidos cedieron por unos segundos, tomó la chuleta que le ofrecía la rubia se dio la vuelta y empezó a devorar la carne como animal salvaje, esto bajo la mirada de Levy y Wendy que quedaron boquiabiertas –Ah estoy satisfecho, me has salvado Lucy, eres la mejor-.

Lucy sonrió levemente, agradecida por las palabras, mas enseguida Levy le hizo una señal y la rubia despertó por así decirlo y aprovechó el momento –Oye Natsu, he estado pensando en que deberíamos hablar sobre algo ¿Sabes qué día "especial" se aproxima?-.

Natsu otra vez se había quedado atontado, una intensa curiosidad le impedía concentrarse -Mmh, si, si lo sé- dijo cuando estaba más perdido en su perversa imaginación que escuchando lo que ella le decía. Lucy se quedó explicándole algunas cosas y lamentablemente él ni escuchaba.

-Entonces Natsu ¿Crees que deberíamos pensar en ello a detalle desde ahorita?- terminó diciendo la rubia.

Natsu se quedó mudo ante la pregunta, es lo único que había alcanzado a escuchar bien -"¡_Ouch! Oh no ¡Otra vez me atraparon mis fantasías! Demonios, ahora no se qué era lo que me dijo ¡Natsu eres un desastre!_"- tragó saliva y respondió acudiendo a lo más fácil –Ahorita no es el momento para pensar en el futuro ¡Hoy es nuestro día y hay que disfrutarlo!- el Salamander observó a Lucy a los ojos (¡milagro!) y entonces volteó a ver una de las albercas para luego volver a ver a Lucy -¡Y nos vamos a divertir a lo grande!- gritó y sorpresivamente se le echó encima para cargarla con ambos brazos.

Lucy se sonrojó, estaba siendo cargada como una novia y el chico responsable parecía tener algo grande en mente -¡Natsu! ¿Pero qué haces?-

Wendy veía todo con ojos brillosos -Pero que romántico ¿La va a besar?-.

-Tengo ganas de que Gajeel me cargue así entre sus brazos- dijo Levy –"_Pero creo que ahora hemos estado muy poco juntos, ya lo extraño_"-.

Pero el impredecible Natsu no haría lo que los demás pensaban -¡Al chapuzón se ha dicho!-

-¡No Natsu, espera no lo hagas wahhhh!-.

Natsu salió corriendo hacia la alberca con todo y Lucy y sin pensarla dio un salto al agua, el líquido saltó con el paso de ambos y a las espectadoras casi se les salen los ojos con la osadía del Dragneel.

Lucy emergió del agua buscando desesperadamente aire -Ah Natsu, uff-.

Natsu en cambio empezó a reír y a lanzarle agua con las manos -¡Animo Lucy, este es nuestro momento!-.

Lucy tosió, se había echado su buen trago de agua por la sorpresa –Ay mi Natsu, eres un completo lunático- la rubia a continuación se le quedó viendo a la cara – ¿Por qué haces esa cara?- le preguntó al ver unas ansias reflejadas en la faz del chico.

-Hey Lucy, no vas a poder nadar con todas esas ropas ¿Por qué no te las quitas?- le instó desesperado. Este había sido su plan desde un principio, la calentura lo estaba dominando.

-Bueno, creo que has de tener razón, esta blusa me estorba, necesito estar en traje de baño para moverme bien- admitió la Heartphilia sin siquiera imaginarse que Natsu se lo había dicho porque andaba que las hormonas se lo comían por verla en poca ropa.

-"_Hazlo Lucy, vamos no te detengas_"- decía en su cabeza mientras Lucy empezaba a alzarse su blusa, mostrando su vientre, su ombligo, mostrando con cada centímetro más piel que el añoraba ver –"_¡No te detengas! Solo un poco mas…mas ¡Jajaja!_"- ya casi reía en su interior como científico loco y por poco dejaba caer la baba, cuando un inoportuno dolor le punzó en la pierna izquierda luego siguió un adormecimiento en el brazo derecho y un calambre en la espalda –¡No, ahora no!- exclamó asustando a Lucy quien dejó de quitarse la blusa –"_No Lucy, no pares_"- pensó, pero entonces un dolor aun mas fuerte apareció en su glúteo derecho, como si le pusieran una inyección súper dolorosa -¡Ah mi trasero!- gritó poniendo los ojos blancos, casi dejando salir unas lagrimitas.

Lucy siendo vivaz, supo que estaba pasando con Natsu –Te comiste la chuleta y luego te lanzaste sin más que esperar ¡Ya te agarraron los calambres!- la Heartphilia volteó a ver a Levy y Wendy –Háblenle a alguien para que ayude a sacar a Natsu-.

Como es de esperarse, un salvavidas estaba atento -Moo, si necesitan a alguien cuenten con Taurus-sama, "Taurus el galán" para ustedes nenas bonitas- decía el hombre toro Taurus.

Natsu estaba sufriendo espasmos muy dolorosos, pero le dolía mas su frustración –"_No puedo aceptarlo, si hoy no veo a Lucy en traje de baño quien sabe cuando tendré la oportunidad ¡Si no veo su cuerpo no me sentiré satisfecho con este día! ¡Ahh malditos deseos misteriosos, como me hacen sufrir! Pero no me rendiré, juro que descubriré como se ve Lucy en bikini ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!_"-.

* * *

_**Con Gray y Loke**_

Gray cruzaba los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza –No sé que se traía Natsu, pero se salió con la suya. Supongo que habrá que dejarlo, eh Leo ¿Leo?-

El Fullbuster se percató de que el pelinaranja que es uno de sus mejores amigos ya no estaba con él, ni cuenta de cuando se había perdido –Pero que raro que se haya separado-

Suspiró, ahora estaba solo, cosa que no era de su agrado –"_No pienso paseármela como lobo solitario después del aburrimiento que viví en el hospital"_-

No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que había una muñequita por cuya compañía él sentía morir, tenía que platicar con Juvia, aunque por el momento fuera como su amigo, necesitaba oír su voz, perderse en esos preciosos ojos negros.

Pero la de apellido Loxar estaba por recibir una visita inesperada…

* * *

_**En las orillas del parque recreativo**_

Sin camisa y con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, justo igual que su hermano menor, Lyon tenía las mismas costumbres que Gray.

Quizás podía ser alguien creído, impulsivo y a veces hasta ambicioso, pero no era insensible y menos si se trataba de su familia: Siempre había apoyado a su sobreprotectora madre Ur económicamente y moralmente, puesto que sabía que le había costado mucho criar tres hijos por sí sola. También se esforzaba por no meterse en problemas con Ultear porque aunque a veces fuera tan egoísta y manipuladora, seguía siendo su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo esta semana el que más apoyo necesitaba era su hermano menor, el muy idiota se había metido en problemas y como hermano mayor se sentía con la responsabilidad de darle una mano. Todavía estaban frescas en su mente las palabras que Gray le había dicho en el hospital:

"_Fui un tonto, lastimé a mi Juvia… no se que sigue, solo quiero que sea feliz. Sé que soy novato, pero no me daré por vencido, recuperaré todo su afecto"_

Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta se salió del camino y empezó a subir un montículo que había a un lado -"_Ha de estar pasándola muy mal, no abandonaré a ese idiota_"- se decidió para sí mismo.

¿Cómo empezar? Ya antes se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Sherry cuando estaban solos recostados bajo el sol, pero al final se había echado para atrás, no estaba bien hacerlo de esa manera, esto se trataba de algo entre hermanos.

Quizás debería empezar por ponerse en el lugar de Gray e imaginar que se sentiría estar pasando por lo mismo –"_Veamos, Gray y Juvia terminaron en un problema de relación. Si yo rompiera con Sherry sentiría…_"- Se puso la mano sobre el pecho e inhaló aire hasta llenar sus pulmones –"_Si Sherry y yo termináramos…lo que sentiría sería_"-

Una confusión se presentó, de la nada se sintió perdido, incapaz de encontrar el adjetivo que describiría lo que sentiría en caso de que esa tragedia llegara a suceder. Su corazón empezó a latir y se sintió inseguro por unos instantes –"_E-esto no me gusta, estoy imaginando que eso pasa, pero ¿Por qué no siento la pena y el dolor? Seguro es porque no lo estoy imaginando bien, si eso tiene que ser. Yo amo a Sherry-_

Su paso se volvió más rápido conforme se acercaba a la cima –"_Pero últimamente, justo después de nuestro aniversario, como que todo ha cambiado ¡Suficiente! Seguro es temporal, Sherry y yo hemos compartido tanto que no debo asustarme ni nada"_-

Llegó a la cima, sus pensamientos inquietantes y dudas llegaron al punto de hacerlo enojar consigo mismo –Yo amo a Sherry, yo amo a Sherry ¡Amo a Sherry!- repitió golpeando con el puño un árbol. Al parecer funcionó desahogarse, toda esa sensación incomoda desapareció y dejó paso a una sonrisa confiada –Yo y Sherry, eso no cambiará- dijo ya calmado. Relajado se sentó para tomarse un tiempo contemplando el paisaje; estaba en una zona medio abrupta, había montículos y hundimientos por todas partes, seguro que los dueños lo habían hecho así a propósito, no obstante en la depresión que estaba abajo del cerro en el que se encontraba había algo inusual; una pequeña alberca algo descuidada, era inentendible por que habían hecho una alberca tan insignificante en un área tan inaccesible. Curiosamente en esa alberca estaba nadando alguien y eso llamó por completo su atención.

-"_Que raro_"- pensó con curiosidad y entonces empezó a descender por el pequeño monte, con la vista fija en esa persona, con avanzar cinco metros pudo ver que era una mujer, cuando avanzó otros cinco metros notó que su traje de baño era azul al igual que su cabello, pero su apariencia no era lo que más destacaba sino su manera de moverse: grácil, con una elegancia espectacular, sus movimientos tan perfectos la hacían parecer como si fuera una sola con el agua, jamás había visto a alguien que fuera capaz de hacer de la natación un arte, algo que admirar como sus mismas esculturas de hielo.

Sus puntiagudos ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y su asombro contrastaba con su generalmente porte cool y fría –"_Delicada pero enérgica, veloz pero aun así con gracia, es como una sirena de verdad_"- admitió en su corazón, como amante del arte se sentía en la necesidad de admirar mas de cercas, incluso felicitar a esa mujer por su tremenda habilidad en el agua.

Se acercó más y más, hasta que llegó a una distancia en la que logró identificar levemente el rostro de la chica, esas facciones finas, esos ojos negros y esa piel tan blanca, el conocía a una joven que era así, una chica de cabello azul ¡Y esa excelente nadadora tenia cabello azul!

Casi cayó de sentón con la gran sorpresa, sin duda era la misma mujer que conocía –No puedo creerlo, es Juvia Loxar ¡Juvia!- cerró los ojos por unos diez segundos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a cómo es que una joven tan tímida y sencilla había adquirido esas habilidades, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que ahora no solo era una mujer de cabello azul y bikini azul la que estaba en la alberca, sino dos ¡Otra mujer con el mismo color de cabello y la misma vestimenta había entrado! ¿Pues qué estaba pasando?

_Unos veinte segundos antes, con Juvia_

Nadaba de espaldas, con sus ojos negros mirando hacia el cielo, disfrutaba mucho la natación, desde muy pequeña se había enseñado y en cuestión de meses se había vuelto una experta –Quizás ese es el talento natural de Juvia- dijo para sí, hacer esto era un hobbie casi secreto de ella, solo algunos cuantos sabían que ella era buena nadando, el director José había sido uno de ellos y había intentado mandarla a unos concursos, diciéndole que con tal virtud incluso podría traer trofeos a Phantom Lord. Aun arriesgándose a recibir la ira del exigente director, ella lo negó por dos motivos: En primer lugar en esa etapa de su vida su autoestima estaba muy baja y en segundo lugar ¡Lo más importante! Le daba mucha pena mostrar su cuerpo y más frente a muchas personas.

Particularmente por esta última razón es que andaba nadando tan solitaria en la alberca abandonada, no quería que nadie la viera, aunque no le caería mal una breve visita de Gray –Ah Gray-sama, el corazón de Juvia se va recuperando, Juvia quiere estar con usted de nuevo-

-¡Hey niña! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi alberca personal?-

Juvia dejó de nadar y volteó a ver quien le había gritado tan de repente –Acuarius-san-.

-¿Nos conocemos? Espera ¡Tú eres una de esas escandalosas de Fairy Tail!- le identificó la refunfuñona salvavidas –Primero atropellan al portero, luego me llaman vieja y ahora me sales con que andas nadando en mi alberca personal, de esta no te salvas- amenazó jalando una gigantesca manguera capaz de lanzar agua a alta presión.

-Juvia lo siente, Juvia se irá ¡Kyaaa!- Juvia salió nadando rápidamente hacia la orilla de la alberca, tratando de salvarse del chorro de agua que Acuarius estaba por lanzarle.

Acuarius nunca la atacó, de hecho bajó su arma y habló sorprendida –Oye pero que bien nadas, me recuerdas a mi misma ¡Espera no te vayas!-.

Juvia se detuvo cuando se iba a salir de la alberca, volteando hacia atrás vio como Acuarius se lanzaba al agua acercándosele nadando -Vamos nada, quiero verte nadar- le pidió la de cabello largo –Excelente técnica ¿Dónde te enseñaste?-

-Juvia aprendió sola a los cinco años- respondió Juvia con timidez (y temor)

Acuarius quedó fuera de sí -¡Te enseñaste sola! Válgame si que eres única joven Juvia, creo que me caes bien-.

-¿Juvi?-.

-Vamos no seas tímida, platícame de ti-

_Diez minutos después _

-¡Ah mi niña Juvia!-

-¡Acuarius-san!-

Juvia y Acuarius se abrazaban muy contentas. Juvia había hecho una nueva (y peligrosa) amiga.

* * *

**Gray seguía buscando a Juvia**

-Donde estará, no la encontré en ninguna alberca y tampoco en el restaurant- decía Gray mientras caminaba por la vereda, al frente de él venía caminando Lyon con la mirada baja -¿Uh, es Lyon? ¡Hey Lyon!-.

Lyon al escuchar que su hermano le hablaba se concentró –Ah Gray-.

-Que pasa contigo, nunca andas cabizbajo. como sea ¿No has visto a Juvia?-.

-Estaba en una alberca de por allá- le señaló con el dedo –Entre aquellos cerros, lo encontrarás. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme- dijo el Bastia muy apresurado.

-Espera ¡Que te esperes Lyon!- Gray tuvo que detener a su hermano del brazo -¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy distinto-.

-Es tu imaginación- Lyon se zafó del agarre –Solo tengo prisa por ir a ver a Sherry- le dijo a continuación para luego irse igual de pensativo.

Gray dejó salir un suspiro -Vaya Lyon, a veces no lo entiendo- enseguida continuó desplazándose hacia donde le había señalado.

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos, cuando una voz femenina desconocida le habló desde sus espaldas -¡Espera Gray!-.

Gray se volteó y contempló a una mujer de cabello negro y lentes-¿Perdón? Ah tu-

-"¿Tú?" Oi, oi, no te habrás olvidado de mí- le dijo la mujer poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Gray no era tan olvidadizo, ella era una de las chicas que Ultear le había presentado ayer, una de las supuestas dos mejores amigas de su hermana –Si, tu eres ¡Meredy!-.

La de lentes trató de ocultar su descontento –"_Ay no, el papacito mejor se aprendió el nombre de la inadaptada de Meredy que el mío ¡Eso significa que le gustó más ella!_"-.

-Oye Meredy ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó de forma casual.

-Ahem, yo soy Daphne- le corrigió la mujer –Vine aquí a tomarme un buen merecido descanso, pero dejemos eso a un lado, ven conmigo que tengo algo que mostrarte, algo que te puede beneficiar a ti y a tu escuela- Daphne jaló a Gray del antebrazo obligándolo a caminar junto con ella.

-¡Oye, espera un momento!- decía Gray tratando de no ser muy cortante, pero la del consejo se hacia la que no lo escuchaba.

Daphne sonreía maliciosamente mientras imaginaba que hablaba con la que la había enviado -"_Ultear, que bueno que me dijiste que Gray estaba aquí. Si logro estar con él algún rato podré sacarle la información sobre sus gustos personales y así estaré preparada para conquistarlo ¿Meredy? ¡Esa pelirosa no me ganará a Gray, el será solo mío!_"-

Una desafortunada interrupción para un inquieto Gray, que lo único que quería era ver a Juvia.

Ya eran eso de las tres de la tarde, a este día tan divertido e impredecible aun le quedaba cuerda para rato. Al igual que extraños sucesos que se iban dando en distintas escuelas de Magnolia.

* * *

**Centro académico Mermaid Heels, 3:30 p.m**

_Mermaid Heels, escuela preparatoria con bachillerato localizada en la zona centro de Magnolia. Esta escuela nunca ha sido una de las mejores alternativas de la región hablando de nivel económico, sin embargo presenta una diferencia de todas las demás escuelas que la hace singular; es una escuela cien por ciento femenil, es decir, una escuela donde los estudiantes varones están prohibidos. Los orígenes de esta escuela datan de los sesentas, cuando algunos padres de alta sociedad, temiendo por la creciente revolución sexual, decidieron establecer una escuela para damas y así preservar así la pureza de sus hijas, manteniéndolas alejadas de los hombres. En el último par de años, Mermaid Heels ha subido considerablemente su nivel y se adjudica este logro a una sola mujer, el orgullo de las sirenas; Kagura Mikazuchi._

En la oficina de la célebre Kagura, un par de sus compañeras de confianza esperaban impacientes, observando a cada rato el reloj de la pared, ansiosas por irse a casa.

-Amiguis, como que ya se tardó mucho en llegar el correo- dijo una de ellas, bajita y algo rechoncha.

La otra era una chaparrita de cabello naranja y apariencia de granjera -Pues es verdad Risley, pero Kagura-chan aseguró que sin duda llegaría, aunque ya pasaron treinta minutos de la hora estipulada. Mmh ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el sujeto?-.

-Un tal Jellal Fernandes, pero estoy empezando a dudar de que vaya a cumplir su palabra, Beth-.

-Claro que la tiene que cumplir, es un miembro del consejo ¿Qué no vez que si se equivoca u olvida enviar el documento lo corren de su trabajo? Además no querrá enfrentar la ira de Kagura-chan-.

-Muy cierto, pero oye, si es tan seguro que va a mandar el correo ¿Qué hacemos aquí esperándolo? Capaz que lo envía hasta las seis y nosotras aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Sé que Kagura-chan siempre toma las mejores decisiones, pero esto es exagerado-.

Beth se levantó de su silla -Ajá, mejor vámonos, al cabo en una media hora Kagura-chan regresará y se encontrará con el correo ¿Qué malo puede pasar?-.

Las dos muchachas salieron de la escuela y tan solo tres minutos después alguien entró a la oficina y no era precisamente la señorita Mikazuchi, todo lo contrario, era un chico y bastante escandaloso por cierto.

-_Sí, intrépido, valiente y calculador, al fin he llegado a cumplir mi cometido. Ahora solo tengo que buscar el documento, yeah_- dijo y entonces fue y de un rápido movimiento fue a sentarse frente a la computadora de Kagura, aunque de pasada tiró un libro –_Oh, descuidado de mí, nadie debe saber que estuve aquí_- dijo recogiendo el libro y acomodándolo –_Lo bueno que traje guantes, nadie sabrá de mí, hehe ¡Soy intrépido como ninguno! Bueno, ahora solo tengo que esperar_-

Un par de minutos después, el tan esperado correo llegó y el sujeto puso una sonrisa enorme, pero antes de hacer algo llamó por su celular –_Hey boss, justo como usted dijo, el correo llegó a tiempo ¿Qué he de hacer?_-

Desde el otro lado de la línea, una voz contestó _-Excelente "D", saca una copia del documento que mandó el hombre del consejo y luego borra el correo, que parezca que nunca fue enviado. Ah y asegúrate de colocar una hoja de imprimir en la impresora después de haber hecho la impresión del documento. Kagura Mikazuchi tiene la fama de ser muy minuciosa-_

_-Entendido hecho y al derecho-_ respondió "D" tras lo cual hizo como se le había mandado. Al salir se aseguró de que todo quedara igual como estaba al entrar. Entonces desapareció, dejando todo como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

_**Celestial World, 4:10 p.m. Cercas de la zona de aguas termales**_

Ocultándose con maestría, Gajeel y sus secuaces observaban a su objetivo desde un lugar seguro. De hecho llevaba haciendo esto desde hace horas.

-Gajeel, no te vayas a enojar, pero no ha pasado nada importante y seguro que no pasará- le dijo Warren al líder de la expedición llamada "Misión descubrir intenciones de Levy".

-Además recuerda que no hay manera que le compitas a la ternura de Wendy- dijo Max mientras observaba el grupo con unos binoculares.

-No me rendiré ante la niñita, lucharé con el cuchillo entre los dientes- se defendió Gajeel –Ya concéntrense que estoy convencido de que algo pasará -.

_Con las chicas_

-Así que estas son las famosísimas aguas termales de Celestial World- se expresaba Levy, quien tenía frente a si las paredes hechas a base de madera que conformaban el área de aguas termales.

-El plan es que las chicas nos juntemos cuando abran en la tarde y nos relajemos juntas- explicó Lucy.

Wendy se emocionó con la sola idea de pasar un buen rato con buena compañía -Será divertido-.

Lucy tomó la palabra -Todavía faltan como dos horas. Mientras podemos aprovechar para hacer otras cosas, en lo personal quiero ir a ver a Natsu-

Levy sintió la curiosidad de saber sobre este último detalle -Ahora que lo dices ¿Qué pasó con Natsu al final?-.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la Heartphilia –Pues ya ves que el toro pervertido nos ayudó a sacarlo del agua, resulta que después de quince minutos seguía retorciéndose por los calambres. Lo llevé adonde estábamos al principio y allí nos encontramos con Erza-

Levy inclinó las cejas con preocupación –Oh, no me gusta cómo se oye eso-.

-Pues ya te imaginaras, a Erza le salió su lado de enfermera, se cambió a su traje sexy de enfermera frente de la mirada de todos y entonces dijo que ella se encargaría. Enseguida sacó un montón de vendas y se puso a atender a Natsu de forma muy agresiva. Presiento que me lo dejó peor que antes, ella no es enfermera después de todo-.

Tras el relato Wendy resultó que estaba tallándose los ojos, queriendo llorar -Mmh, l-lo siento-

-¿Por qué dices eso Wendy-chan?- preguntó Levy.

-Yo he estudiado algunas cosas de medicina, podría haber ayudado a Natsu-san, pero me dio pena y no dije nada, es mi culpa que Erza-san lo haya lastimado ¡wahh!- la sensible Marvell empezó a llorar levemente.

-¡Ay Wendy-chan, no te preocupes!- exclamaron las dos amigas y entonces abrazaron con afecto a la adolescente entre las dos (lo cual despertó sentimientos negativos en Gajeel)

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí; La reina del cosplay y la cerebrito miedosita-

Ambas dejaron de abrazar a Wendy al escuchar ese comentario –Ay no, es Bixlow- dijo Lucy al ver que las había encontrado el chico mas pervertido de la escuela.

-Bixlow no molestes, estamos ocupadas- le dijo Levy, sorprendiendo al de la gran lengua.

-Hey pequeña gnomo, no te pongas tan agresiva- le dijo poniendo una expresión de desconcierto –Jeje oigan ¿Y esa chiquilla quién es?- preguntó señalando a Wendy quien instintivamente se ocultaba tras Lucy –Ah creo que ya entiendo, no pueden tener hijos y adoptan, típico en las parejas gay. Jamás pensé que ustedes terminarían de lesbianas-.

Lucy le iba a contestar, pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue la pequeña Levy quien le puso frente al acosador –Lu-chan y yo tenemos novio. Si alguien le tira al otro lado ese serías tu Bixlow-.

Bixlow frunció el ceño -¿Cómo dices?-.

Levy valientemente se le acercó y le señaló con el dedo índice -Se te ve más con Fried que buscando novia ¿Qué onda contigo?-.

Bixlow estaba presionado por una de sus anteriores víctimas de acoso y eso no le agradaba –Tranquila chiquilla, si quieres esta noche te demuestro lo macho que soy-.

-Hay miles de maneras en que desperdiciar la noche y en ninguna de ellas está tu nombre Bixlow, así que date por vencido y molesta a alguien más-.

-No sabes lo que dices pequeña pecho plano, con mi sola lengua puedo llevarte a un mundo de placer- contraatacó Bixlow aunque algo nervioso por estar perdiendo la pelea.

Levy habló desafiadora como pocas veces -¿Tu lengua? Si todavía ni siquiera has aprendido a hablar bien. Escúchanos Bixlow, tus trucos ya no funcionan con nosotras puedes burlarte de nuestro físico, lanzar piropos y albures de lo peor ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No nos importa! así que mejor deja de perder tu tiempo y búscate una vida-

-No puede ser ¿He perdido el toque?- Bixlow se sentía derrotado, humillado, tanto que quería llorar y así lo hizo – ¡Wahhh!- el pervertido se fue corriendo, ahora como si él hubiera sido la víctima y no el acosador.

Levy observó el camino que el Raijinshu había tomado y sonrió manteniendo las manos en la cintura -Creo que con eso ya nos dejará en paz-al ver a sus amigas de nuevo las encontró con los ojos blancos y la boca totalmente abierta -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-.

-¿Nosotras? ¡Dirás tú! ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? Fue genial- le felicitó Lucy.

-Eres muy valiente Levy-san- dijo también Wendy.

-No es para tanto, además el merito no es mío, si me he vuelto más fuerte es por Gajeel- reveló la McGarden –El me ha motivado tanto, su fortaleza y asertividad han sido un modelo a seguir, de verdad estoy muy agradecida con él, me ha cambiado la vida- terminó sonriendo con agradecimiento –No hay nadie a quien yo quiera más-.

_Con los chicos de nuevo_

Gajeel tenía los ojos casi llorosos y apenas resistía el hacer un puchero –Enana, eres lo máximo-.

Estaba tan orgulloso de su chiquilla, al principio había pensado en entrar a ayudarle con Bixlow, pero ahora que la había visto derrotando al de tercer grado, se sentía tan bien por dentro, además de que las llamas de sus celos se habían apagado.

-Gajeel quiere llorar, Gajeel quiere llorar- cantaban Max y Warren bailando en forma de burla.

-¡Claro que no tontos! En fin, creo que no hay razón para seguir en esto- se expresó ya recuperando su compostura –No puedo creer que me haya puesto así por una niñita, nunca volveré a dudar de nada, es más, si un día me pongo celoso denme una patada en el trasero con todo-.

-¿Estás apostando la salud de tu trasero? Conste que lo dijiste, no te vayas a enojar si un día recibes una patada por parte de mi bota- le amenazó Max.

-Nunca me volveré a poner celoso, además es como dijo el chico fashion de Leo "Ni que fueran a llegar unos mujeriegos a bajarnos las chicas a todos", gehehe seguramente va a andar pasando eso, si como no- se expresó muy confiado y entonces se marchó silbando, contento de la vida.

-Sabes Max, no quiero imaginarme qué pasaría si de mera casualidad eso que dijo Leo pasara- comentó Warren al quedar solo con su camarada en el chisme.

-Para mí que sería la más grande catástrofe en la historia de Fairy Tail, hasta las cosas se pondrían peores que con la invasión de Phantom Lord o la rebelión de Laxus, sería una anarquía apocalíptica total, con todo e invasión de mutantes incluido-.

* * *

_**En una tranquila zona del parque**_

-La la la- Mirajane estaba sentada sobre el pasto, cepillándose el cabello alegremente mientras cantaba. La secretaria se veía tan pacifica e inocente, como una niña jugando en el parque.

Lástima que a sus espaldas, oculto entre los arbustos se encontraba alguien peligroso, que era todo menos pacifico e inocente, su mirada estaba fija sobre ella, como si estuviera cazándola, como si fuera su presa. Ella estaba descuidada, ahora solo tendría que saltar como un tigre…y eso hizo.

Ah pero si resultó ser Fried Justine, el calmado y reservado chico de tercer grado. ¿Representaba algún peligro? Para nada, falsa alarma.

-Mirajane- le llamó con voz calmada saliendo de los arbustos.

La albina dejó de cepillarse y volteó a verlo –Ah Fried, que gusto verte- ella arqueó una ceja, para empezar el chico otra vez estaba vestido con sus largas ropas de costumbre, mismas que en lo personal se le figuraba que eran incomodas y sofocantes, también traía el peinado muy bien hecho, como si hubiera puesto un empeño especial. Pero eso no era todo, también cargaba un enorme rollo entre el brazo y sujetaba en una mano un ramo de flores silvestres.

-Mirajane- Fried se acercó a ella muy serio, casi sin emoción en el rostro y le ofreció la mano.

Mirajane al principio se quedó medio extrañada, pero considerando que era Fried no se sorprendió tanto, de hecho que Fried fuera tan impredecible, formal y educado era algo que le gustaba mucho de él, sin duda era un hombre poco común. Aceptó su mano.

Fried la observó, ella traía un vestido blanco muy ligero y sencillo, con tela que ayudaba a la movilidad y circulación del aire. La albina tampoco traía maquillaje y su cabello lo traía en una cola de caballo. Pero aun cuando su apariencia era tan simple, a él se le hacía hermosa como nada en el mundo –Mirajane, te presento estas rosas blancas como muestra de mis sentimientos hacia ti- le dijo mientras le presentaba las flores.

-Gracias Fried, es muy lindo de tu parte- agradeció Mirajane y entonces se deleitó en el olor de las rosas blancas.

_Rosas blancas, _Mirajane sabía que significaban amor puro e inocente, evocando un posible romance duradero y feliz. Cuan diferentes eran los sentimientos de Fried a los de su ex novio Hibiki que le regalaba rosas rojas, el Laytis había sido alguien apasionado y arrojado, Fried era detallista y sensible. Esto último tocaba más el corazón de ella.

Fried continuó hablando -En vista de los eventos que han sucedido con nosotros, he de decirte que estoy muy contento y agradecido contigo por ser mi luz, no hay palabras que expresen la dicha que me da el sentir amor por ti-.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir mas, el chico le venía con flores y expresiones poéticas, no había por que pensar en otra cosa; él quería cortejarla a la usanza de los caballeros. Saber que él se esforzaba tanto por enamorarla más, le hacia sentir una calidez en el corazón –Fried yo también estoy muy contenta de estar enamorada de un chico como tú, lo que siento por ti me desborda- le respondió tomándole una mano.

Fried sonrió levemente, si, ahora sonreía con sinceridad, gracias a esa grandiosa mujer de apellido Strauss –"_No hay duda, ahora sé lo que quiero, no necesito que Laxus ni nadie me lo diga, a partir de ahora construiré mi futuro con Mira como fundamento_"-

-¿Qué tanto piensas Fried?- le preguntó Mirajane descansando sus antebrazos sobre los hombros del Raijinshu y acercando un poco mas su rostro al de él.

-Mirajane, quisiera saber si me darías el honor de dirigirte unas palabras muy importantes que he preparado- pidió muy refinado, siguiendo su nuevo código; el libro de "Sea un caballero y conquístela" del aclamado (bueno, no tanto) Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki.

-Adelante Fried, te escuchó- Mirajane le dio el permiso y el espacio, ah como le divertía seguirle el juego de la formalidad, era tan divertido y refrescante.

Sorprendentemente Fried abrió su rollo y empezó a leer como si estuviera leyendo un decreto real –Hoy día martes, yo Fried Justine hago a saber directa y claramente mis sentimientos más profundos hacia la señorita Mirajane Strauss-.

-¿Eh?- Mira se quedó muy confundida con lo que estaba haciendo el peliverde.

-Sección uno, parte uno: Fried Justine considera a Mirajane Strauss una mujer honorable, virtuosa y sumamente admirable por los motivos que se mencionan en el apéndice cuatro, sección dos- el peliverde fue hasta el final de su enorme rollo el cual al ser desenrollado por completo medía mas de de un metro de longitud –Punto uno; Mirajane es muy trabajadora, en su puesto como secretaria se desempeña con habilidad, situación que a Fried causa un asombro y despierta un respeto por la señorita. Punto dos…-

Mirajane estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, vaya chico raro del que se había llegado a enamorar.

_Diez minutos después_

El Justine ya se veía cansado, pero aun así seguía leyendo de su rollo -Sección siete; descripción de la etapa de enamoramiento experimentada por Fried-.

-Fried espera, creo que ya entendí que es todo eso que traes en el rollo- le interrumpió la albina –Es tu declaración de amor-.

El chico se impresionó, ya que aun le faltaban como cinco minutos para llegar a esa parte-¿C-como lo supiste?-

-Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, se lo que quieres y te aseguro que es lo mismo que yo quiero- le aseguró Mirajane acercándose un poco más a con él.

Fried enrolló su rollo y admitió que no estaba haciendo las cosas como debería-"_Es cierto, este tipo de declaración de amor está resultando tediosa e innecesaria. La costumbre moderna indica que debo ser más directo con ella_"-.

-Solo dilo Fried, dime lo que sientes, lo que deseas- le instó Mirajane acercándose aun mas.

-"_Teoría de probabilidad, análisis psicológico, estudios de desarrollo humano, no necesito eso, solo expresar lo que siento_"- Fried se hincó ante Mirajane y le tomó una mano con ternura –Mirajane Strauss ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-.

-Jeje, ya sabes que sí. Te amo Fried- respondió Mirajane contentísima.

Fried se puso de pie -Mira, gracias, no sabes cuándo feliz me haces. Daré todo por hacerte más feliz, por compartir sentimientos positivos contigo-

Entonces los dos jubilosos nuevos novios se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Mirajane quería llorar de felicidad, la sensación en su pecho era agradable, estaba enamorada de verdad -"_Esperé tanto este momento, al fin estoy con un hombre de sentimientos nobles como el que siempre busqué. Espero y Elfman pronto pueda experimentar esta dicha con Evergreen_"-

* * *

**Mirajane ni siquiera sospechaba que Elfman andaba muy pero muy lejos de Celestial World, digamos que a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia.**

El más extravagante de la familia Strauss tenía al frente un camino de terracería que se adentraba en el bosque. A sus espaldas estaba estacionado a un lado de la carretera el auto en el que había viajado.

-Me disculparás joven, pero si entro allá me desviaré mucho de mi rumbo-

-Ok, muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá. Ahora creo que podré seguir a ese camión, si se metió al bosque es porque allí está su lugar donde se detendrá- Elfman se golpeó el pecho como gorila y se adentró trotando al bosque – ¡El hombre Elfman recuperará el abanico de su mujer Evergreen!-.

Elfman jamás leyó el letrero que estaba a la entrada de la terracería, allí estaban inscritas las palabras "Campo militar".

* * *

_**En el zoológico 4:20 p.m**_

El team Lyon se paseaba por el zoológico del parque, contemplaban pájaros, felinos, monos, serpientes, águilas, animales de granja, reptiles, en fin había todo tipo de animales.

-Toby en serio está emocionado- comentaba Shellia a su hermana. Ambas estaban de pie junto con Yuka viendo como su amigo mitad perro se entretenía pegado al vidrio tras el cual había unas tortugas.

-No se podía esperar menos, el es mas animal que humano- respondió Sherry.

-¡Ya escuché!- Toby dejó de ver unas tortugas al oír el comentario y se regresó con sus amigos furioso, con los ojos blancos y los dientes afilados –Dijeron que mi cerebro es el de un animal-.

-No es verdad, perro paranoico ¿Verdad que no dije eso Lyon-sama?- Sherry no recibió respuesta -¿Lyon-sama?-.

-Vaya, otra vez se desapareció. Quien sabe que se trae hoy, solo espero no se haya cansado de nosotros o algo así- dijo en broma Yuka, bien sabia que a veces Lyon gustaba de hacerse el solitario. Lástima que Sherry no pensara lo mismo –Tranquila Sherry- le dijo al ver como la Blendi echaba humo, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños con coraje.

-Oh no, seguro que una desgraciada anda acosándolo ¡Ni crea que la dejaré!- gritó ardiendo de celos.

-_Ooon_, o quizás Lyon anda tras otra- comentó estúpidamente Toby. A Shellia y a Yuka se les pusieron los pelos de punta, al saber que estaba por pasar.

-¡¿Queeeeeeee? ¡No señor, eso es imposible! Oh dios mío, ya me está doliendo la cabeza ¡Tengo que encontrar a Lyon-sama!- Sherry entonces salió corriendo, siendo consumida mas y mas por sus incomparables celos.

Yuka suspiró pesadamente -De verdad que tu hermana es celosa y ultra posesiva con Lyon ¿uh Shellia?-.

-Shellia se desapareció también- dijo Toby volteando hacia todos lados.

-Qué raro. A veces no entiendo que pasa entre esos tres, las hermanas Blendi y Lyon-

_En esos momentos_

-Juvia está contenta- la Loxar caminaba muy contenta después de haber platicado buen rato con su nueva amiga Acuarius –No sé porque las chicas le tenían miedo-.

Por otro lado, Lyon caminaba frente a Juvia, dirigiéndose a ella, pero como estaba viendo al suelo no se daba cuenta -Necesito poner más empeño, no me gustó ese momento de duda que tuve antes-.

En un momento en que Juvia volteó a lo lejos, vio a un chico de cabello y negro sin camisa acompañado de una mujer de largo cabello negro y lentes, esto la hizo detenerse -¿Ese de allá no es Gray-sama?- se preguntó confundida.

Lyon siguió caminando, pero se le ocurrió mirar al frente ¡Un metro mas y hubiera chocado con esa chica de cabello azul! Ah pero si era Juvia –Juvia, disculpa-.

Juvia volteó a ver al frente –Ah Lyon-san, usted atrapó a Juvia distraída-.

-Jeje al fin dejaste de llamarme "mameluco-san". Pero no te apenes, yo también andaba distraído- le dijo el peligris, entonces se le quedó viendo a Juvia a los ojos –Juvia, no pude evitar enterarme de lo que pasó entre mi hermano y tú-.

Juvia dejó caer los hombros –Mmh, Juvia ya habló con Gray-sama de eso-.

-"¿_Gray-sama? Si le llama así entonces puede que las cosas vayan a mejorar entre ellos_"- pensó Lyon, entonces puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul –Animo Juvia, Gray dijo que lo que más le importa es que tú seas feliz. Pero has de saber que _tienes_ todo mi apoyo-.

-¿Juvia tiene el apoyo de Lyon-san?- preguntó Juvia con los ojos bien abiertos, nuevamente una luz iluminaba su corazón al tener un apoyo más, con tanta gente interesada en ayudarla seguro que su corazón sanaría pronto y podría regresar a ser feliz con Gray.

Lyon se dio un palmazo en la frente –Perdón, lo que quise decir es que tanto Gray como tú _tienen_ mi apoyo, no es que yo esté insinuando algo- se dio cuenta de que Juvia lo estaba viendo muy raro –Ahem, si, ya sabes, si requieres algo aquí estoy para lo que necesites-.

-Gracias mameluco-san, no sabe cuánto significan sus palabras para Juvia- agradeció la sensible joven y entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo a Lyon.

Lyon alzó las manos hacia arriba –Woah ¿Otra vez con el mameluco? Tranquila Juvia-.

-Juvia se disculpa, ya que tiende a dejarse llevar por lo que siente al momento- dijo ella y entonces volteó a un lado y se encontró con que sus objetivos ya no estaban –Oh-.

-Veo que tienes pendientes. Bueno, ve y haz lo que planeas, nos vemos después- le dijo Lyon, Juvia le dedicó una última sonrisa de agradecimiento y se fue -"_Nada mal, veo que Gray no es tan idiota para elegir compañera. Ahora puedo verlo; Juvia es talentosa, agradable, de nobles sentimientos, humilde y divertida, además es linda_"-

-¡Lyon-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!-.

Oh ese grito agudo, esa voz ¿Acaso era Sherry? Oh no, es decir ¡Si ella había visto esta última escena iba a armarle un lio! La sangre se le fue de la cara a las piernas, como si su cuerpo le pidiera huir –"_Que no haya visto nada por favor_"- repetía en su mente mientras cruzaba los dedos. Tuvo que armarse de valor para voltear y confrontar a la pelirroja gótica que venía corriendo hacia él.

Sherry llegó y se le echó en el pecho para empezar a llorarle, armando una clásica escena de telenovela -Lyon-sama ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!-

Lyon tragó un poco de saliva y empezó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda -Tranquila mi amor ¿Qué tienes?-

-¿¡Como que qué tengo!- exclamó con voz afónica por los lloriqueos, entonces le dio un empujón en el pecho alejándose de él -¿Por qué estabas hablando con Juvia?-.

-S-Sherry- Lyon sabía que su novia era celosa, pero no imaginó que llegaría al punto de soltarse a llorar y ese no era el único problemas; un grupo de personas metiches estaba congregándose alrededor de los dos, atraídas por los gritos de Sherry querían saber que estaba pasando –"_No Sherry, por favor no te avientes una escenita aquí enfrente de todos_"-.

Sherry continuó con su súper escándalo -¿Ella vino a acosarlo? Grr, sabía que esa Juvia no era de fiarse, ahora que rompió con Gray va tras su hermano ¡Me lo quiere arrebatar enterito!-.

-Sherry estas exagerando, para empezar Juvia no es ese tipo de persona- explicó Lyon con el mayor tacto posible, un paso en falso y estaría acabado.

Pero para alguien tan celosa como Sherry, que su novio defendiera a Juvia aumentó aun mas su sospecha -¡Oh dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó cubriéndose el rostro dejando salir más lagrimas –Entonces usted fue a con ella ¡Lyon-sama me engañó!-

-_Maldito infiel, vete a…_- gritó uno de los espectadores lanzándole un bote de soda a Lyon.

-"_¿Ahora qué hago? Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirle la verdad de todo_"- pensó antes de responder –Chiquita, ninguno fue con el otro, solo nos topamos-.

-Mentiroso, yo vi como le ponías las manos en los hombros y luego…luego ¡Ustedes se abrazaron!- se expresó la Blendi con voz quebrada.

-Sherry, por favor calmate. Tú sabes que Juvia al igual que Gray está muy herida y necesita un poco de consuelo-.

Sherry malinterpretó aun mas las palabras – ¿Co-consuelo?-.

-No es lo que estás pensando, por favor solo respira profundo-

La pelirroja se veía destrozada y fuera de la realidad –Hasta ese punto llegó con ella-.

-Sherry, solo dame un segundo, escucha lo que tengo que decirte-

-¡Lyon-sama consoló a Juvia en la cama!- exclamó Sherry recordando una escena de una de sus telenovelas favoritas.

Lyon perdió la cabeza por un instante y alzó la voz -¡Ya estuvo con esta exageración Sherry!-

La gótica dejó de llorar reaccionando por unos instantes para luego tirarse en el suelo de rodillas y empezar a llorar aun con más intensidad. Los presentes que le creían todo a la jovencita víctima, empezaron a gritar toda suerte de malas palabras a Lyon, quien ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

El peligris se sintió arrepentido de haberle alzado la voz, así tiró junto con ella y la abrazó rodeándola con sus dos brazos -Mi amor, perdóname, no debí gritarte, discúlpame si te ofendí con mis acciones, tu sabes que te quiero a ti-.

-No es cierto- respondió ella con voz gangosa –Lyon-sama se ha estado portando muy distante conmigo, eso no es amor-.

-No pasa nada, siempre te he dedicado tiempo y lo seguiré haciendo- aseguró aparentemente confiado –"_¿En verdad no pasa nada?_"-.

-No solo es eso. Llevamos mucho sin nada de nada- sacó ahora la sensible joven, pero al ver que Lyon traía cara de confusión fue directa –Llevamos mucho sin nada de sexo-.

Si antes el Bastia había estado presionado, ahora estaba avergonzado, Sherry ya estaba llevando esta conversación a un nivel muy íntimo y enfrente de todas esas personas.

-La última vez que nos acostamos fue en nuestro aniversario. Ya no me quieres hacer el amor por que ya no te parezco atractiva- acusó sintiéndose traicionada.

-Oye, oye, ya habíamos hablado de esto- respondió todo rojo de la cara, esto era vergüenza pública –Acuérdate que en la noche de nuestro aniversario, Ur casi nos descubre en plena acción al oír nuestros gemidos de placer, si no fuera porque le dijimos que estábamos jugando a las luchitas debajo de las sabanas, nos habría ido mal- explicó recordando ese momento de los más vergonzosos de su vida, pero estaba soportando toda la vergüenza solo por Sherry -Recuerda que si mamá se entera de que andamos en esas cosas, capaz que me prohíbe verte. No quiero arriesgarme a que eso pase, aunque implique abstenerme de hacer algo que realmente gozo hacer contigo y solo contigo- explicó ahora si con plena sinceridad.

Sherry milagrosamente dejó de llorar -¿Habla en serio Lyon-sama?-.

-Totalmente, mi preciosa novia- respondió Lyon y entonces la besó tiernamente, terminando así la acalorada discusión.

Los metiches empezaron a dispersarse. Pero entre los que se quedaron viendo estaba Shellia, quien traía una cara de curiosidad, algo estaba pensando.

* * *

_**En la zona de comederos, 4:32 p.m**_

La escena era la siguiente; el atormentado chico del oeste estaba sentado sobre una roca, con una expresión de desconcierto, torciendo la boca y con ojos cansados. Tras él estaba Leo recargado en un árbol observándolo seriamente, por último a la derecha estaban Jet y Droy contentísimos tras un día de diversión.

-Tranquilo amigo, seguro que los chicos tendrán algún que otro consejo para tu situación- le comentaba el de lentes azules, pero el Connell no se animó ni un poco.

En eso venían acercándose Gajeel y su hoy lacayo Max –Haber chico fashion ¿Por qué nos convocaste?- cuestionaba el muy sonriente metalero (como no estarlo después de lo que pasó con Levy).

Por otra dirección venia llegando Gray, esta a diferencia del anterior, traía una cara larga, todo fastidiado y frustrado –"_Esa mujer, por más que le decía que tenía cosas que hacer no me dejaba en paz. Grr y luego que es amiga de Ultear, ni como ser más rudo con ella_"- pensaba muy irritado y es que esa Daphne le había robado mucho tiempo que hubiera preferido invertir en Juvia.

-Parece que ya están todos- dijo Leo viendo a todos los chicos congregados –En ese caso-.

-¡Esperen!- gritó una figura que se venía acercando a paso lento

-¿Quién es ese?- se preguntó Leo, pero al identificarlo casi se le caen los lentes de la sorpresa -¡Natsu! ¿Qué pasó contigo?-.

El Dragneel estaba cubierto por vendas, solo se le veía el rostro, además se apoyaba en una muleta para caminar -Sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer, no pienso perderme la diversión- el chico se quedó de pie frente al grupo y entonces una vena se le marcó en la frente -¿¡Que me ven!- preguntó de mal humor, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

-Ah es que nos preguntábamos porque tu cabello es rosado- dijo Gray con sarcasmo para luego gritarle -¡Claro que no tonto! ¿Por qué pareces momia? Eso es lo que queremos saber-.

-"_Pero que se traen esos dos, vienen de malas. Gehe quizás sus novias si prefieren a una adolescente adorable a ellos_"- pensó Gajeel.

-No tengo ganas de explicarlo todo, pero lo resumiré en una palabra; Erza- fue todo lo que dijo Natsu para entonces dejarse caer de sentón y cruzar los brazos -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.

Loke comenzó la explicación –Pues verán, nuestro compañero y gran amigo Alzack lleva días con una situación que requiere nuestra ayuda ¿Por qué nos lo cuentas, amigo?-.

-Este…yo…Bisca- dijo de modo casi cavernícola.

-En serio que se ve afectado, de hecho no entendí nada- dijo Gray rascándose la cabeza.

Max alzó el dedo índice y explicó -Lo que trata de decir es que el se ha dado cuenta de que no puede seguir soportando estar con Bisca, algún evento reciente quizás lo ha hecho sentirse con la necesidad de comenzar una relación amorosa con ella, pero por motivo de su personalidad tímida con las chicas y su temor al fracaso no encuentra la manera de hacerlo-.

Jet tomó la palabra y siendo un nerd encontró el perfil psicológico de la situación -Lo cual significa que esa situación el causa un gran estrés emocional que lo mantiene atado, ahogándolo en un círculo vicioso, por lo que incluso su vida cotidiana se ha visto afectada-

Alzack estaba boquiabierto -¿Cómo supieron que eso es lo que me pasa? ¡Es exactamente lo que siento!-

Leo medio sonrió -¿Ven? Max con su habilidad para interpretar información, o mejor dicho chismes, combinado con la inteligencia de un shadow nerd han logrado comprender a Alzack. Lo que trato de decir es que entre nosotros podemos ayudarlo a hacer su sueño realidad- el pelinaranja señaló a Natsu, luego a Gray y entonces a Gajeel –Algunos aquí tienen novia y podrían aconsejarlo- ahora se señaló con el pulgar –Y además hay alguien experto en tratar con chicas, un caballero como ninguno, de hecho seguro que es el mejor en el tema aquí, me refiero a Loke-.

-Presumido- dijo Natsu con una cara de incrédulo.

-Pero si estoy hablando de Loke, recuerda que yo soy Leo "el león estelar"- afirmó Leo.

-¡Pero si son el mismo!- exclamó el Dragneel señalando al pelinaranja acusadoramente.

-De hecho ha habido casos de doble personalidad en los que dos seres por asi decirlo residen en un solo cuerpo y está científicamente comprobado- debatió Droy, casi provocando que el cerebro de Natsu se estropeara por sobrecarga de información.

-Oigan ¿Ya vieron a la Mira en bikini?- llegaba a preguntar Wakaba de la nada, entrometiéndose a la plática.

Alzack traía una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una expresión de sorpresa al estilo anime –"_¿Se supone que estos locos me ayudaran? Pero si yo solo quiero que me digan como puedo hacerle para confesarme a Bisca_"-.

Gajeel se puso de pie y dio un pisotón al suelo para llamar la atención –Pero como sacan cosas, yo se que le va quitar lo nervioso a este vaquerito, es más, incluso es algo capaz de quitarle lo malhumorado a salamander y su amigo exhibicionista ¡De hecho es algo que hará felices a todos!-.

-¡El chisme más grande en la historia del instituto!- exclamó Max.

-Un autógrafo de Zero el genio más grande de la historia de Magnolia- dijo Jet.

-¡Un simio estelar domesticado de verdad!- gritó Natsu ganándose una mirada de todos.

-La revista Sorcerer, debe de estar hablando de eso- razonó Macao (por lo visto los conserjes estaban saliendo de la tierra).

-Oh si, ver chicas en traje de baño haría feliz a todos nosotros, a menos que Loke sea gay- dijo Wakaba.

-¡No soy gay!- exclamó Leo totalmente furioso.

-Jaja ¿no que Leo y Loke eran diferentes personas?- se burló el conserje.

-¿Chicas en bikini?- preguntó Natsu desinteresado –Ni que esa revista trajera a Lu…- se tapó la boca recontra-asustado con el error que había estado a punto de cometer.

Gajeel terminó por explotar -¡Ya cállense todos! No es nada de eso, es algo mejor gehehe-.

Todos parpadearon un par de veces y en silencio, hasta que Macao alzó la mano -¿La versión sin censura de la revista Sorcerer?-.

Gajeel se dio un palmazo en la frente, le decepcionaba que nadie pensara en ese lugar.

* * *

_Cinco minutos después._

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es seguro?- preguntaba Max todo tembloroso.

-Aquí dejaran todos sus temores y frustraciones atrás, saldrán siendo hombres- afirmaba Gajeel con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa sádica.

El grupito de chicos y conserjes el lugar más alto de Celestial World, la cima del legendario tobogán Deliora, un temible monstro de túneles sin fin, culpable de múltiples fracturas de huesos, heridas, descalabros y que incluso a un primo lejano de Gildartz le amputaran un brazo (adivinen quien vendría siendo), en pocas palabras no había tobogán en todo el país con una reputación más mortal que este. Pero no todo era malo, según las leyendas, quien se aventaba por el tobogán al salir era una persona renovada, se contaban casos de que un niño había salido siendo hombre, que una mujer infértil había recuperado sus facultades y finalmente que este tobogán había ayudado a Bob a encontrar el propósito de su vida (o sea, pervertir sanas mentes juveniles).

-A la cuenta de tres empezaremos a tirarnos uno por uno, gritando a todo pulmón nuestro mayor deseo actual, verán que cuando salgan serán un hombre nuevo- dijo Gajeel –Y tu vas primero Max- le dijo al rubio y entonces lo empujó.

-¡No contaste hasta tres, maldito!- gritó Max desperdiciando la oportunidad de purificar sus temores.

A continuación los demás se empezaron a tirar.

-¡Volveré a tener a Juvia como novia!-

-Conseguiré una mamá para Romeo-

-_Ooon, _la extinción de los gatos, calcetines nuevos, una dotación de croquetas de por vida y una novia mitad animal- (¿Acaso no era Toby?)

-Le diré a Bisca cuanto la amo ¡Y me casaré con ella!- (Deséenle suerte)

-Me conseguiré a la Mirajane, aunque deba batirme a muerte con Fried en un duelo medieval con lanzas y caballos-

-Seré el más inteligente de Magnolia-

-¡Aries!-

-¡Me compraré un tutú!- (oh dios ¿Quién demonios dijo eso?)

-Haré feliz a la enana, aunque lleguen chicos mujeriegos a querernos bajar las chicas a todos nosotros, aunque no es que tenga que suceder eso-

-Veré a Lucy en biki…quiero decir ¡Me reencontraré con Igneel!-

A continuación lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de agonía de los chicos, pero estos cesaron súbitamente y fue antes de que salieran por el otro extremo.

_Dentro del tobogán_

-Demonios ¡Nos atascamos!- decía Natsu.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- preguntó Wakaba.

La respuesta estaba frente al montón de chicos amontonados, una enorme masa blanca y redonda estaba tapando el tobogán –Oui, lo siento- decía la masa ¡Ah pero si era Reedus!

-Vamos nenitas, empujen, vamos a salir de esta- ordenó Gajeel.

-Es tan fácil decirlo cuando tu cara no está siendo aplastada contra el trasero de Reedus- respondía Max.

-No se quejen, saldremos de esto en cinco minutos- afirmó el Redfox.

* * *

_Dos horas después… _

-No puedo creer que nos haya tomado dos horas salir de ese estúpido tobogán- maldecía Gray –Mírenme, perdí mi ropa- se quejó mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Crees que eso es malo, hielito?- le preguntó Natsu con gran decepción, entonces empezó a apretar los puños y a tensar sus cejas –Miren qué hora es, por andar en esto he perdido mi oportunidad- sus puños temblaban del coraje, sus pronunciados caninos se mostraban amenazadores, parecía una bestia salvaje, su cerebro se desconcertó y su instinto salió a flote sin barrera que lo detuviera, haciéndolo en forma de un grito -¡Ahora no podré ver a Lucy en traje de baño!-

Cinco segundos de silencio fueron necesarios para que todos captaran bien lo que habían oído.

-Así que por eso actuabas raro Natsu- comentó primero Leo.

-Se nota que eres el discípulo de Gildartz, pequeño pillo- se burló Wakaba.

-¿Qué no tienes honor, salamander?- le regañó Gajeel.

Natsu estaba apenado como nunca en su vida, incluso más que esa vez que se le quedaron atrapados los dedos índices dentro de un tubo –Eh, qué más da, es cierto, me he vuelto un pervertido- admitió con pesar.

-Oye no es tan anormal, a todos nos pasa, quizás hasta Toby fantasea de vez en cuando con una chica perro- dijo Macao minimizando los sentimientos de Natsu.

-Chica perro, si existes déjame conocerte- chilló Toby y entonces se fue todo deprimido.

-Bisca- suspiró Alzack captando la atención de todos –No sé cómo hacerle, soy débil- dijo presa de su baja autoestima. Eso hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de cuan egoístas y distraídos estaban siendo… ¿O no?

Max se levantó y leyendo con ansias su bloc de notas, encontró algo -Oh chicos, había olvidado decirles algo que puede interesarles a todos. Considerando la hora a la que nos encontramos, hay un ochenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que las chicas estén en las aguas termales-.

-No juegues con nosotros ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jet y Droy.

-Si hasta me tocó ver a Lucy y Levy hablando de que irían todas a ese lugar-

Macao y Wakaba empezaron a frotarse las manos –Max, has salvado el día de arruinarse por completo-.

Natsu casi quería llorar -¿Eso significa que podré cumplir mi sueño? Al fin podré saber cómo le sienta el traje de baño a Lucy-.

-Oye Natsu, se ve que no sabes cuál es la tradición de las aguas termales, jeje no veras a Lucy en traje de baño- le dijo el pervertido de Wakaba –La verás en traje de cumpleaños-.

-¿Con un gorrito cónico en la cabeza y ropas coloridas? Bah, aburrido- suspiró Natsu, Droy tuvo que ir a decirle en el oído a que se referían, Natsu empezó a echar vapor los oídos y la nariz, además de ponerse rojo como tomate –Lucy sin nada encima ¡Está decidido!-.

-Bienvenido al club, Natsu- felicitaron los conserjes pervertidos y los shadow nerds.

Alzack se acercó todo tímido al grupo -¿P-puedo u-unirme al club? Q-quizás si contempló la h-hermosura de Bisca a toda su gloria me anime a decirle-.

-Ese es el espíritu, cuando la veas dirás "no me pienso perder de tener una novia así" y entonces te le confesaras de golpe. Es la ley de la vida- aseguró Wakaba.

Gray fue el siguiente en decidirse –Ya que van a ir, no pienso quedarme como el amargado del grupo. Sé que no es lo más correcto, pero soy un hombre después de todo ¡Iré a ver a Juvia!- exclamó Gray mientras una gota de sangre salía de su nariz.

Gajeel cruzó los brazos –Conmigo no cuenten, yo si tengo honor-

-Aww que mala onda Gajeel, estas desaprovechando la oportunidad de tu vida- lamentó Max -¿Y tú qué dices Leo?- preguntó al único que faltaba.

-Leo es el protector de las mujeres, un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra- aseguró mientras les daba la espalda. Pero sorpresivamente se dio la vuelta y se reacomodó el cabello –Pero no me haría mal ser Loke de nuevo por un rato-.

Natsu chocó sus puños – ¡Ahora si estoy encendido! Vamos pues-

Una voz procedente de un árbol interrumpió a los chicos –Así que harán la gran cruzada rumbo al paraíso que son las aguas termales-.

Todos vieron la figura que colgaba de un árbol como murciélago, entonces comenzaron a alegrarse al darse cuenta de quién era el único que podía ser.

-En ese caso necesitaran un líder experimentado en el arte de espiar chicas ¡Y ese líder soy yo, Lord Bixlow!- anunciaba el Raijinshu. Para muchos era la primera vez que se alegraban de ver al chico mas desvergonzado de la escuela.

-Está decidido, capitán Bixlow, guíenos en nuestra misión- se inclinaron Jet y Droy en reverencia al chico.

Bixlow sacó un sostén y lo alzó al aire -¡Está es nuestra bandera!- exclamó provocando que los chicos gritaran junto con el –Y nosotros somos los "pervercrusaders", llegaremos al paradise- proclamó ganándose los aplausos de los presentes, quienes armaron su escándalo, como si fueran soldados motivados para ganar una guerra.

Macao y Wakaba tomaron la palabra –Adelántense, regresaremos por los binoculares, cámaras y todo lo necesario para que este sea un día inolvidable-.

_Dos minutos después, los conserjes ya estaban consiguiendo las herramientas._

-Ay, pues todas se me antojan, pero tengo la curiosidad de ver a Mira-san- decía Wakaba mientras guardaba unos binoculares.

-A mí me interesa Cana-admitió Macao sangrando de la nariz.

Una enorme sombra los cubrió a los dos, dejándolos pálidos, alguien estaba detrás de ellos y a juzgar por su respiración profunda, no estaba nada contento.

-Dime que no es mi esposa- dijo Wakaba con miedo de voltear atrás.

-Con que quieren ir a espiar a las hadas ¿eh? Hehe ilusos ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!- exclamó la amenazante figura. A continuación se escucharon los gritos agonizantes

Macao y Wakaba amanecerían al siguiente día colgados de un árbol por sus calzoncillos, evento que se conocería como "el misterio de los dos viejos colgados de un árbol por sus calzoncillos".

* * *

_**Pero no solo eso acontecía en Celestial World. Cercas de la entrada una persona llegaba al parque de diversiones.**_

Gildartz estaba sentado en una silla de madera, o viendo su postura parecías más bien desparramado flojeando en el sol de la tarde –Ay, ay mi cabeza-.

Bob estaba bailando sintiéndose toda una bailarina de ballet –Los excesos siempre hacen daño, usted se pasó de cervezas-.

Gildartz volteó a ver con sus ojos cansados hacia la entrada al parque, allí estaba de pie Jura, al parecer meditando en algo –Ya me quiero ir-

-Pues parece que algunos todavía quieren venir- comentó el travesti al momento que una mujer de corto cabello negro entraba al parque, parecía tener unos treinta y tanto años, además de una buena figura.

Gildartz se quedó con cara de bobo, incapaz de quitarle la mirada.

La mujer por su parte parecía estar agitada, lo curioso es que Jura pareció reconocerla ya que acudió con ella con total confianza -¿Se le ofrece algo, Ur-dono?-

Efectivamente la mujer era Ur la madre de Gray y Lyon –Ay profesor Jura, es que mi hija me dijo que mi Gray se había fugado del hospital para venir aquí, estoy tan preocupada-.

Jura se quedó pensando -¿Gray? Ah sí, por aquí anda, pero se veía tan saludable divirtiéndose-

-El divirtiéndose y yo que me la pasé preocupada por el todo el día. No me deja opción, esta vez se ha pasado y lo voy a castigar- afirmó ella y entonces reanudó su camino.

-Auu- aulló Gildartz mientras su cara se transformaba en la de un lobo pervertido al que se le sale la lengua y los ojos al ver a una mujer y es que Ur era muy hermosa a su vista.

-Se ve que la señora de Fullbuster hizo que se recuperara de sus dolencias, Gildartz-sensei- dijo Bob.

Gildartz estaba flotando en el aire con una expresión soñadora, balbuceando un piropo –Ay mamacita ¿Caíste del cielo y viniste a ser mi consuelo?-

-Su nombre es Ur, es la madre de Gray y Lyon y aunque aparente treinta años tiene como cuarenta, es una come años- explicó el calvo.

–Así que Ur- suspiró Gildartz muy soñador.

* * *

_**Aguas termales, sección femenil, 6:40 p.m**_

Lucy se relajaba en las cálidas aguas termales, su alta temperatura era buena para purificar el cuerpo y dejar la piel tersa –Ah este es el cielo-.

Laki no parecía estar relajándose mucho –Esa pared de madera de atrás está muy gastada, como quisiera arreglarla- decía en su compulsión por recomponer cosas.

Erza estaba cercas de Lucy, nadando de espaldas -Todas juntas aquí en paz, hablando como buenas amigas, esto no se puede poner más perfecto- de pronto se detuvo –Bueno, aunque si estuviera mi novio conmigo, entonces estaría todavía más contenta-.

Las demás chicas se pusieron rojas – ¡Erza eso no es propio!- exclamaron tras la indiscreción de la pelirroja, en especial Charle.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Erza sin entender el problema.

-Erza-san es muy desvergonzada- decía la inocente y educada Wendy, toda apenada.

Lucy conocía bastante sobre Erza así que explicó -Chicas, no olvidemos que Erza creció en un ambiente muy distinto a nosotras, no tuvo ningún padre y su abuelo Rob no tuvo tiempo de educarla en lo que es decente y lo que no lo es-.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Evergreen con sarcasmo.

Lisanna se acercó a la Raijinshu -Oye Ever-chan, te ves frustrada ¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada ¡Y nadie aparte de Laxus y Elfman pueden llamarme Ever!- gritó agresiva, pero luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

Lo peor es que Mirajane escuchó el comentario y fue a molestar -Entonces Elfman y tú ya son novios, que lindo-.

Mientras Ever era acosada por las hermanas Strauss, Lucy aprovechó para conversar con las chicas que le quedaban mas cercas –Cana, Bisca, Wendy ¿Y ustedes que piensas de estas aguas termales? Dicen que son casi milagrosas, según las leyendas que una niña entró aquí y salió siendo mujer, que una mujer infértil recuperó sus facultades y que inclusive el maestro Bob tras bañarse aquí, descubrió que su sueño era ser un travesti-.

-Ay mi cabeza, esta cruda me está matando- respondió Cana toda mareada.

-A-Alzack- balbuceaba la enamoradísima Bisca echando más vapor que la misma agua.

-"¿_Salir siendo mujer? Ojala cuando crezca tenga un cuerpo como el de Erza-san_"- se limitó a pensar Wendy mientras contemplaba apenada el escultural cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Parecen estar en su mundo, relájense amigas- invitó Lucy y entonces volteó a ver a una chica que se ocultaba detrás de unas rocas –Sal de allí e intégrate Juvia-

-Juvia está avergonzada, Juvia no quiere que la vea nadie- respondió la Loxar.

-Pero si solo somos chicas, uff pero nadie te va a obligar. Por cierto ¿Tu amiga no nos hará daño esta vez?- le preguntó al ver como Acuarius estaba sentada sobre una roca, callada, con una cara de pocos amigos y armada con su manguera de agua y unos kunais.

-Acuarius-san es muy diferente a como creen- respondió desde la seguridad de su roca.

Levy se acercó a Lucy –Pues yo si tengo algo que me preocupa; que nos vengan a espiar unos mirones-.

Charle quien estaba cercas de Wendy asintió –no me extrañaría conociendo la falta de disciplina que hay para con los chicos en este instituto-.

-Aye, Charle está en lo correcto- recalcó Happy saliendo del agua con un traje de buzo.

-Kyaaa ¿Por qué está Happy aquí?- gritó Levy tapándose con las manos.

-Porque soy un gato- afirmaba cínicamente el azulado.

Nadie presente imaginaba que el temor de Levy era una amenaza muy real en estos momentos.

* * *

_**Del otro lado de con las chicas, en el área de varones.**_

Los pervercrusaders estaban reunidos, preparados para recibir la instrucción de su líder que estaba muy de buenas tras tener nuevos seguidores.

-Los viejos no volvieron, que raro considerando que ellos no se perderían de esto- decía Gray sospechando de que los conserjes no hubieran regresado.

-Oye Gajeel, así que al final si le entraste- le decía Natsu al metalero que los acompañaba aun cuando había dicho que no lo haría.

Un muy leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas -Solo vengo a asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes vaya a poner su depravada mirada sobre Levy-.

Bixlow llamó a todos –Ustedes solo tienen que hacer lo que yo hago, aprendan del maestro- les dijo y entonces se acercó a la línea divisoria entre la zona de hombres y mujeres –El truco es simple, solo hay que treparse y asomarse con cuidado-.

-¿A poco es tan simple? No me da buena espina, se ve muy riesgoso- dijo Droy.

-Están hablando con un experto- aseguró Bixlow y entonces se asomó.

-¡Queeeeeeee!- se escuchó gritar a Acuarius desde el otro lado, un enorme chorro de agua golpeó a Bixlow lanzándolo por los aires y haciéndolo caer fuerte contra el suelo.

-¡Capitán!- todos acudieron a con el Raijinshu, que quedó con la lengua de fuera y una cara de derrota.

-E-escúchenme mis valientes- dijo con voz agonizante –Tendrán que seguir sin mí-.

-Pero Bixlow ¡Tú eres el jefe! ¡Tu amas hacer esto!- insistió Jet dándole unas sacudidas.

-Hehe, hasta aquí llego yo- rió levemente, luego alzó un brazo y dio el pulgar –Debe haber otra manera, ustedes pueden hacerlo, cumplan nuestra honrosa misión y lleguen al _paradise of girls _y no lo olviden, la tradición descansa en sus hombros, _pervercrusaders_- dijo y entonces se desmayó.

-Wahh Bixlow-sama- lloraban Jet, Droy y Max, como si se hubiera muerto.

-Me temo que sin la guía de Bixlow, será muy difícil lograr nuestro cometido- dijo Loke.

-No- Natsu se negaba a rendirse, ya traía esa cara que pone con la que casi dice "ni matándome me pararan" –En sus últimas palabras Bixlow nos confió su voluntad, el siempre creyó en nuestro potencial ¡Vamos a lograrlo!-.

-Oigan, pero si no estoy muerto- dijo Bixlow despertando –Solo me torcí el tobillo-.

Ya nadie escuchaba al antes líder, sino a su sucesor –Ahora yo los guiaré. Gray quiero que seas el comandante, Alzack tu vigilaras y Max, quiero opciones- ordenó como si fuera un general militar ordenando sus tropas.

Max sacó su confiable bloc de notas y abriendo una hoja se encontró con un croquis del lugar –Capitán Natsu, según los datos de intel, podemos rodear el parque y llegar por el otro lado de la construcción, es la parte más vieja y la madera de la pared posterior ha de estar deteriorada-.

Gray se puso la mano en la barbilla, comprendiendo lo que trataba de decir -Lo cual significa que quizás existan agujeros por los cuales asomarnos-.

-Muy bien ¿Qué debemos de hacer?- preguntó Natsu.

-Primero debemos dirigirnos a la zona de comederos, allí donde está boscoso, luego pasar por donde está el restaurant y finalmente rodearemos por orilla, nos encontraremos con una abertura debajo de una pared, la cual nos llevara a nuestro destino-

-Eres un genio con la información Max, jeje ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Pervercrusaders, a movernos!- indicó el capitán Natsu, tras lo cual sus leales lo siguieron.

Bixlow se quedó solo -Ungh, no quería rendirme tan fácil, pero si Fried se entera de que estaba espiando, me va a poner en una situación difícil con eso de que Laxus me aconsejó rehabilitarme… bah ya tendré una mejor oportunidad-

* * *

_Algunos minutos después, ya caminaban por la zona de comederos _

Los pervercrusaders continuaban su marcha, estaban cansados, pero tal como los cruzados se inspiraban en llegar a la tierra santa, ellos se motivaban en poder cumplir sus sueños.

-"_Quizás nunca podré estar con Levy, pero al menos podré verla como tantas veces he fantaseado_"- pensaba Droy mientras se le caía la baba.

-"_Levy ama a Gajeel, pero yo amaría verla desnuda_"- era lo que había en la sucia mente de Jet.

Gajeel era de los que iban más atrás, no le quitaba el ojo a los shadow nerds, sabia quien era el objetivo de ambos –Solo atrévanse y verán-.

El nuevo líder Natsu se detuvo al ver que ya mero abandonaban el área –Max, según los planos ahora iremos al norte ¿no es así? ¡Max te estoy hablando!-.

_-¡Ayuda!-_ se escucharon que gritaba no solo Max sino también Alzack.

-¡Miren, allá!- señaló Gray, resultaba que aquellos dos chicos estaban siendo arrastrados por el suelo por una imponente figura oscura que los estaba llevando detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Ahh es un monstruo!- gritaron Jet y Droy abrazándose y es que esa cosa era enorme y de ojos rojos.

_-¡No nos dejen morir!-_ exclamaban Max y Alzack enterrando las uñas en la tierra en vano, el monstruo los arrastraba de los pies con su enorme fuerza. El resto de los chicos estaban paralizados, incapaces de creer lo que estaba pasando. Metiche y vaquero fueron llevados hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de todos y sus gritos dejaron de escucharse.

-¿Qué rayos fue esa cosa?- preguntó Gray totalmente desconcertado.

-No cabe duda, no hay otra explicación- dijo Natsu mientras bajaba la mirada – ¡Es un simio de las montañas!-.

-¿Sigues con lo de los simios? Esa es solo tu fantasía, no seas ridículo- le corrigió Gray.

-¡En verdad existen! Cuando era pequeño, vi uno cuando andaba de paseo en el bosque, era enorme, sonreía malvadamente, sus ojos blancos y su risa maléfica eran tan…tan- Natsu se quedó con cara de trauma.

Gajeel dio un paso al frente y gritó –Pues sea un simio o no, no se va a salir con las suyas- aseguró mientras se tronaba los nudillos –Volverá por más, seguro que es el responsable de la desaparición de los viejos-.

Loke se quedó pensando un momento y dijo -Eso suena lógico, esos dos alcohólicos y pervertidos conserjes no se perderían de esta oportunidad ni aunque les quedaran cinco minutos de vida-.

-Voy a ponerle una tunda a esa cosa que cree que se puede meter con nosotros- dijo Gajeel –Lo cazaré, después los alcanzaré a ustedes- entonces salió corriendo hacia la dirección donde el monstruo se había llevado a los dos compañeros.

-Debo ir a ayudarlo, si es un simio de las montañas no tendrá oportunidad ¡Y si es un simio estelar mucho menos!- exclamó Natsu, pero Loke se le puso enfrente –Déjame ir-.

-Natsu, tu ahora eres el líder, si caes como el primer capitán Bixlow, entonces todos se desmoralizaran y esta cruzada fracasará- explicó el de lentes de vidrio azul.

Natsu tuvo que ceder, aunque quedó frustrado – ¡Pero qué coraje! Espero y el idiota de Gajeel regrese con vida, pero si ese simio me sale, esta vez no huiré como cuando era pequeño ¡Lo prometo!- juró y entonces pudo calmarse -Continuemos-.

Natsu, Gray, Loke, Jet y Droy continuaron su camino, la siguiente parada sería detrás del restaurant.

* * *

_**Poco después con las chicas de nuevo**_

-Nee Lucy- una Lisanna con una cara de curiosidad se acercaba a la rubia que estaba mirando el cielo que empezaba a ponerse un poco oscuro –Oye, ahorita escuché a Evergreen decir que este es el instituto más loco de Fiore ¿Es eso cierto?-.

-Eh, pues no está comprobado, pero si hay otra preparatoria más loca no quiero imaginarme como es- respondió Lucy, como una de las personas más normales del instituto, entendía muy bien los niveles de locura de Fairy Tail.

-Jeje se nota en tu cara que has sido víctima de las ocurrencias de muchos locos de la escuela- rió la albina, pero luego tosió levemente y habló ya más en serio, aunque en voz baja –Um, oye Lucy se que nos llevamos muy poco que nos conocemos, pero-.

Lisanna inclinó un poco su cabeza y se sonrojó, Lucy tuvo que tomar iniciativa -¿Si Lisanna?- .

La albina se veía muy nerviosa –Es que hay una pregunta, p-pero no sé si sea lo más correcto- dijo con voz temblorosa –Es que yo quisiera saber si…si-.

La Heartphilia iba a decir algo, cuando algo la golpeó fuerte en la nuca – ¡Ahhhh!- gritó casi yéndose para enfrente con el impacto, a Lisanna casi se le salían los ojos al ver el proyectil que le había dado; un Happy volador.

-Ayayay, duele- Lucy se sobaba la nuca donde ahora traía un chichón.

Levy y Wendy que estaban muy cercas fueron a ver qué pasaba –Lucy ¿te duele mucho?- preguntó la Strauss.

-Happy-sensei- Wendy cargó al mareado gato azul entre brazos -¿Quién te lanzó?- la pequeña volteó a ver a su gata blanca -¿No habrás tenido que ver con esto Charle?-.

-Es un gato molesto, pero yo no podría lanzarlo así-.

-Oigan ¿no habrá sido aquella pelirroja?- sugirió Levy señalando a una chica que estaba hasta la otra orilla, bañándose en solitario.

-¿Dijiste pelirroja?- Lucy se recuperó al oír esa característica -¡Sherry!-.

Sherry era la que estaba solitaria y en su respuesta quedó claro que no le agradaba la rubia ni un poco – ¡Mantén tu gato pervertido lejos de mí, Lucy boba!-.

Lucy con tal de alivianar las cosas de disculpó –Perdona Sherry, oye ¿no quieres venir con nosotras? Nos la estamos pasando de maravilla-.

-¡Te quieres burlar de mí, lo sé!- respondió con un grito la de tercer grado y entonces tras un gesto de desprecio le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué es tan hostil contigo Lucy-san?- cuestionó Wendy.

-No lo sé, nunca he sabido porque es así- respondió la rubia –"_Es muy cierto, este instituto es una locura, hay tantas cosas que no logro entender aun_"-.

* * *

_**Un par de minutos después, detrás del restaurant local**_

-¡Yosh, hemos llegado! Estamos muy cercas de poder ver a Lucy como vino al mundo- celebraba Natsu con gran júbilo.

-Para tu información, no me interesa Lucy, solo tengo curiosidad por Juvia- dijo Gray.

Droy en cambio se expresó -Pues por mí no tengo problemas, se me antoja ver a todas-

Jet le dio un zape en la cabeza -¿Qué pasó con el juramento que hicimos cuando éramos niños? Levy-san, Levy-san y solo Levy-san- a continuación se deprimió –Aunque Levy pertenece a Gajeel, quizás deberíamos buscar una nueva obsesión-.

Gray dirigió la palabra a los nerds -Ustedes par de locos, sugiero que avancemos. Esperen un momento ¿Y Leo?-

-Oigan, que raro, se nos perdió- Natsu apretó los dientes -¡El simio de nuevo!-.

Jet y Droy empezaron a temblar –Es sigiloso, es asesino ¡Y nosotros somos los siguientes!-.

Natsu estaba enojándose más cada instante –Definitivamente Gajeel no pudo con él y ahora justo frente a nuestras narices se ha llevado a Loke. Ahora si ya estuvo, nadie se mete con los pervercrusaders, voy a ir a buscarlo- el Dragneel volteó hacia atrás, por el camino por que el que había venido, pero apenas dio tres pasos y se frenó súbitamente –Escucho algo, una voz de mujer-.

-Yo no escucho nada, idiota-.

-Shh, se viene acercando y está llamando a alguien- dijo el chico de los sentidos superiores.

Diez segundos después, la voz se empezó a hacer mas audible -_Gray, Gray ven con tu madre_-

Gray se puso las manos sobre la cabeza -¡Es mamá! ¿Pero que está haciendo aquí?- no tardó más de un par de segundos para encontrar la respuesta –Ese desgraciado de Lyon, el me delató, no hay duda-

-Lo que nos faltaba, vámonos antes de que arruine la misión- dijo Natsu, entonces salió corriendo seguido de Jet y Droy, pero no así Gray –Ándale desnudin-.

-Ustedes no la conocen- decía el Fullbuster mientras cruzaba los brazos, dejaba salir un leve suspiro pesado y continuaba resignado –No hay manera de escapar de ella, me encontrará y si me atrapa con las manos en la masa, se va a decepcionar mucho y peor aun; me va a echar a Ultear-.

Natsu corrió a con el chico y le dio una bofetada -Gray, no estarás hablando en serio ¡No puedes hacer esto!-.

Gray respondió con un puñetazo al estomago – ¡Natsu! Tu eres el que dijo lideraría esta misión, además es tu sueño de ver a Lucy. Por más mal que me caigas, no te arruinaré tu oportunidad de oro. Solo mi sacrificio evitará que todo se estropeé-.

Natsu se recuperó del puñetazo -Gray eres un idiota-.

-Ya basta de distracciones, váyanse antes de que sea tarde- les apuró Gray.

-Gray eres todo un héroe- le felicitaron Jet y Droy mientras salían corriendo.

-Maldito ojos tristes, esta vez me has dejado endeudado contigo- le dijo Natsu con voz ronca y entonces se marchó, aun cuando había sido algo agresivo, esa era su manera de dar las gracias.

-"_No es tan malo, de todos modos de que me sirve ver a Juvia, lo que quiero es que todo se recomponga por completo entre nosotros_"- decía el resignado Gray, esperando a que su madre llegara.

-"_Macao, Wakaba, Bixlow, Max, Alzack, Gajeel, Gray, Loke, todos ellos han dado todo por la cruzada. No podemos fallar a sus esfuerzos_"- era lo que pensaba Natsu.

Lo curioso es que el ultimo chico que mencionó, ni siquiera se había sacrificado por la cruzada.

* * *

_**En de la zona de comederos**_

El autoproclamado "León de Fairy Tail" se encontraba sentado sobre una de las tantas mesas, su firme mirada estaba puesta en un objeto que sujetaba entre sus manos, una pieza de calzado que se había encontrado tirada debajo de un árbol. Era una sandalia deportiva en un tono rojizo muy llamativo, además de que contaba con una especie de gema en la parte posterior, en el área del talón de Aquiles.

-"_Esto no tiene sentido_"- decía para sí mismo sumamente intrigado, desde el momento en que había visto esa sandalia, se había detenido y tan interesado se había quedado que dejó la cruzada. Ya para cuando se dio cuenta de su descuido ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlos.

¿Qué tenia de especial una simple pieza de calzado? A la gran mayoría le habría dado igual encontrarse con una sandalia, mas considerando que estaba en un lugar público, no obstante él sabía algo de esas sandalias, un detalle que alzaba sospechas.

-"_Karen utilizaba de estas sandalias, son especiales para deportistas y llevan años descontinuadas_"- razonaba mientras observaba la sandalia desde diferentes perfiles –"_Pero lo más raro es que estas sandalias no se fabrican ni se distribuyen en Fiore, de hecho incluso están prohibidas por supuestamente haber provocado lesiones a atletas. Sea quien sea que las haya portado, debió de haberlas traído del país vecino de Edolas, si no es que proviene de allí mismo_"-

El chico de cabello naranja volteó a ver al árbol debajo del cual las había encontrado –"_Es como si alguien hubiera estado allí y se le hubiera caído; una mujer posiblemente extranjera estuvo en el árbol y esa mujer definitivamente no es de Fairy Tail_"-

Suspiró y luego sonrió –Tranquilo Loke, solo porque Karen usaba de estas no significa que debas alterarte- se dijo a sí mismo tras lo cual, contempló una vez más la pieza –La guardaré por si las dudas-

Loke no se había equivocado, la misteriosa persona "K" había estado trepada en ese árbol, vigilando los movimientos de los estudiantes ¿Cuál era el misterio detrás de ella?

* * *

_**De vuelta con los pervercrusaders**_

-Pero que estrecho- Natsu pasaba a gatas por un túnel, tal como había indicado Max, había un agujero por el cual infiltrarse a la parte de atrás de las aguas termales, aunque nunca imaginó que fuera un túnel escondido tras unas rocas, si algo quedaba claro es que algún pervertido del pasado lo había cavado para espiar a las chicas ¡Bendito fuera ese sujeto!

El Dragneel salió y efectivamente se encontró con la pared posterior de la zona de aguas termales para chicas y justo como había dicho Max, era una pared de madera y muy desgastada -Jaja, al fin hemos llegado, estamos a unos metros de triunfar- le dijo a Jet y Droy, pero estos todavía no terminaban de cruzar el túnel, esto lo llevó a inclinarse, asomarse por el túnel y gritar -¡Apúrense!-.

-_Ellos no vendrán_-

-¿Uh?- Natsu escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde su derecha, el corazón se le aceleró y de un salto se dio la vuelta -¿Quién me está hablando?-.

La ronca voz venia de una zona oscura –_Han sufrido el mismo destino de todos los demás_-

Natsu podía ver unos ojos oscuros y malignos brillar entre las sombras. Sus manos se pusieron frías y su pulso se aceleró tanto como se le aceleraba cuando imaginaba a Lucy en ropas inmodestas –Así que tú fuiste el que eliminó a mi cuadrilla- le dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.

Tras reír e voz baja y con soberbia, el monstruo dio su respuesta -Si con tu cuadrilla te refieres al par de viejos decrépitos que deje colgados de los calzoncillos, o al par de idiotas que me llevé arrastrando y encerré en una cisterna o a ese sujeto de los piercings al que sorprendí con un baldazo de abono vacuno, entonces sí, yo fui el que los acabó a todos-.

-Desgraciado, hace mucho que nadie me hacia enojar tanto- dijo Natsu con gran rencor, sintiendo unos deseos de vengarse de ese sujeto, aunque muy por dentro, sospechaba que era su archienemigo el simio de las montañas, o peor aun; un simio estelar –Vamos sal, creo que ya sé quién eres-.

-Oh interesante- el sujeto sonrió de lado a lado –Si me conoces entonces sabrás por que los he detenido a todos- entonces empezó a salir de las sombras, revelándose ante Natsu; era un enorme y musculoso hombre toro con manchas en el cuerpo -¡Yo soy Taurus y aquí en mi parque recreativo el único que puede espiar a las chicas soy yo!-

-¡Whoa!-Natsu casi se atraganta al ver semejante cosa salir de la oscuridad –Así que eres un simio estelar vestido de vaca-.

-¿Simio? ¿Vaca? ¡Ah todavía te atreves a burlarte de mí!- se enfadó Taurus –Mooo, ahora si me has puesto de malas, por burlarte de mí y ser el líder de los desgraciados enfermos, te pondré la tunda de tu vida-.

Natsu ya no se dejó intimidar más y se puso en posición de combate -Se llamaban los pervercrusaders y vengaré a cada uno de ellos, vaquita-.

-Dejaré morados esos ojos con los que querías espiar a mis hermosas invitadas ¡Mooo!- Taurus se le dejó ir con todo a Natsu.

-¿Tuyas? Ellas son de Fairy Tail, que se te quede bien grabado ¡Ahhhhhhh!- Natsu también dejó salir su grito de guerra y salió contra Taurus. Una intensa pelea entre un veterano pervertido y un novato empezaba a suceder.

* * *

**Del otro lado de la pared, con las chicas**

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntaba Bisca al escuchar gritos y sonidos de golpes detrás de una de las altas paredes de madera.

-Pareciera como si se estuvieran agarrando a palazos- dijo Lucy quien sostenía a Cana para que no se hundiera y es que la Alberona andaba tan noqueada por tanto alcohol que en un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de ahogarse.

-Wendy, no te alejes de mí- Erza apretaba a la pequeña Wendy contra su cuerpo, abrazándola para protegerla por si las dudas.

La tímida Wendy estaba sorprendida -"_Erza-san está muy dotada. Tengo que preguntarle que comió para ponerse así_"-.

Happy se puso frente a su gata favorita -Charle, yo te protegeré-

-No fastidie Happy-sensei- renegó la nueva prefecta.

-Oigan ¿Y si son los chicos intentando espiarnos?- sospechó Mirajane.

-¡Kyaa qué pena!- exclamó Levy cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos.

-¡Gray-sama no haría eso!- defendió Juvia saliendo de detrás de su roca protectora.

-Vaya Juvia-chan, no estás nada mal- comentó Evergreen viendo por fin el cuerpo de la que había estado ocultándose todo el tiempo. La pobre Loxar se puso como tomate y se sumergió en el agua.

-¿Qué hacemos? Miren Sherry ya se va ¿la seguimos?- preguntó Lisanna.

En eso la temible Acuarius se puso de pie –Estoy harta de que los corrompidos hombres siempre anden fastidiando, yo me encargaré-

Las chicas tragaron saliva e incluso sintieron lastima por las futuras víctimas de Acuarius.

* * *

_**Con Natsu y Taurus**_

Natsu se limpiaba un poco de sangre que le salía de labio inferior mientras ponía su mirada salvaje sobre su rival, tenía la pared de madera detrás de sí y estaba teniendo problemas para vencer al hombre toro –Eres fuerte vaquita-

-Pues para ser un mocoso mes has sorprendido, chico de pelo teñido- reconoció Taurus.

-No es teñido, es un varonil rosa natural- respondió Natsu apretando los puños.

-Eso no importa ahora ¡Te derrotaré de una vez por todas, Mooo!- Taurus salió como locomotora a embestir a Natsu quien no alcanzó a reaccionar. El resultado fue que el impacto bruto del salvavidas destrozó la pared de madera, por lo que ambos terminaron cayendo de sentón del otro lado, es decir, donde estaban las chicas.

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritaron las Fairies al recibir la visita inesperada.

Natsu y Taurus estaban sentados sobándose la nuca, a sus espaldas estaba el llamado "paraíso" y eso estaba presente en sus cochambrosas cabezas –Oye vaquita ¿Deberíamos voltear?- preguntó Natsu al toro, como si estuviera hablando con un amigo y no un rival.

-Joven de cabello rosa, me temo que sería un crimen el no hacerlo- respondió Taurus echado vapor por la mente.

Los dos comenzaron a girar sus cuellos lentamente, pero…

Acuarius estaba detrás de ellos, con las manos en la cintura y una cara sombría y asesina -Ni se les ocurra degenerados ¡Sientan mi furia!-.

La terrible nadadora dejó salir toda su ira y lo peor es que no se midió sino que entró en modo Berserker y se llevó a todo mundo por igual. Tanta fue su destrucción que las aguas termales hicieron una explosión y todo quedó hecho un desastre.

No había que decir más, este día en el parque terminaba para Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Cuarenta minutos después, en el camión que conducía Gildartz.**_

-Estoy tan feliz como una lombriz… o un matemático resolviendo una matriz- cantaba Gildartz muy alegre mientras conducía, pensando todo el tiempo en esa preciosidad llamada Ur.

Quizás Gildartz estaba gozosos tras este relajante día, aunque a sus espaldas no pasaba lo mismo.

-Gajeel, apestas- le decía Levy a su novio que estaba cubierto de abono.

-Lo sé- respondía mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos?- preguntaba Cana a Max y Alzack quienes estaban llenos de fango.

-Nos caímos a una cisterna-respondían sonrojados.

-¿!Qué Ur se llevó a Gray-sama!- exclamaba Juvia confundida tras recibir la noticia.

Laki se acercaba a Loke quien andaba en su mundo-Oye Leo ¿Qué te traes tú?-

-"_Karen, Karen, Karen_"- pensaba repetitivamente casi obsesivo mientras apretaba fuertemente la sandalia roja.

-¡Ya dejen de llorar ustedes dos!- regañaba Bisca a Jet y Droy quienes sin motivo chillaban como bebes tras haber estado tan cercas de espiar a las chicas.

En fin, todos los hombres o estaban comportándose como unos lunáticos o habían sido víctimas de accidentes, eso confundía a las chicas quienes no se explicaban como había sucedido todo, mas cuando les preguntaban sobre eso, ellos solo se sonrojaban y no respondían nada. Pero al que más mal le estaba yendo era a Natsu.

-Vamos Dragneel, quiero mil flexiones, a ver si así se te quita lo pervertido- regañaba Charle a Natsu mientras le daba latigazos.

-Ciento treinta, ciento treinta y uno…ciento treinta y dos- Natsu quien de por si ya estaba todo malherido por causa de Taurus y Acuarius no tenia de otra más que obedecer.

-Ay Natsu, como se le ocurre intentar espiar- suspiraba Lucy con pena, aunque comprendía que era su castigo por pervertido.

-Lu-chan, parece que tu novio se está volviendo hombre- comentaba Levy desde el asiento de atrás.

Lucy se le quedó viendo a Natsu, el volteó y al verla a los ojos se sonrojó, entonces la rubia quedó de acuerdo con su amiga -Por lo visto sí-

Lisanna se acercó a las dos jóvenes -Oigan chicas ¿Han visto a Elfman-niichan?-

Ya regresando a con Gildartz, este seguía cantando alegre…pero un conductor distraído es un riesgo, un conductor borracho es doble riesgo y si es un Gildartz es un triple riesgo y esto quedó comprobado científicamente cuando el matemático se salió del camino y el camión cayó a un rio.

Un loco final para un loco día del loco, loco Instituto Fairy Tail.

Pero ya en serio, respondiendo a la pregunta de Lisanna…

* * *

**Muy lejos de la civilización**

Un grupo de hombres rudos y en su mayoría musculosos se encontraban acomodados en una fila horizontal asumiendo una posición firme, todos ellos estaban vestidos con trajes militares color caqui, botas pesadas y con boinas militares en tonos de camuflaje.

Y allí en el centro de toda la fila se encontraba el único varón de la familia Strauss, una gota de sudor recorría su frente y sus ojos discurrían de lado a lado, contemplando sus alrededores pero más importante, al hombre que constantemente recorría la fila de lado a lado, con las manos a su espalda, gritándoles a todos los de la fila.

-Aquí en la campo militar "Quatro Cerberus" ustedes aprenderán a ser hombres de verdad, dejaran de ser niños de mami llorones y su espíritu se volverá salvaje ¡Los convertiré en perros callejeros!- decía el hombre, un sujeto alto vestido de soldado, con un montón de medallas en su pecho, se veía realmente peligroso y que trajera un sombrero negro con picos, lentes oscuros y unas pulseras también con picos y un collar de picos como los de los perros solo hacía que pareciera mas intimidante. Pero lo más terrorífico de él era la manera en que gritaba -¡¿Por qué tan callados? Parecen cachorros indefensos ¿Acaso ya mojaron los pantalones? Vamos contesten como los hombres-.

-¡No general Goldmine, fuoh!- contestaron todos los cadetes en entrenamiento.

-¡Así me gusta, desgraciados hijos de perra!- exclamó el rudo general Goldmine, hombre de educación y guerra, director de la única escuela militar de Magnolia; Quatro Cerberus.

_El campo militar Quatro Cerberus, construido en medio del bosque inicialmente fue utilizado como una base militar en la década de los sesentas, década en la que los países de Fiore y Edolas estuvieron en guerra. Pero al llegar la década de los setentas la paz se estableció y Quatro Cerberus pasó de tener fines bélicos a ser una institución educativa de alto rendimiento, con un énfasis en la disciplina y la actitud se convirtió en una alternativa más del sistema educativo local y llegó a obtener el certificado del consejo escolar, convirtiéndose así en una de las preparatorias locales importantes además de un centro militar abierto a cualquier persona con deseos de entrenarse para servir a su patria. En cuanto a su cultura interna se podría decir que era el inverso de los Blue Pegasus, aquí la fortaleza iba por encima de los modales, la moda y las artes eran consideradas como tonterías. Por este motivo los Cerberus y los Pegasus tenían cierta rivalidad. Además cabe decirse que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los alumnos eran varones, convirtiéndose así en el contrario del centro académico femenil "Mermaid Heels" _

Elfman sentía que se le querían salir las lágrimas, este lugar era lo máximo, había puros hombres rudos, musculosos y salvajes o en pocas palabras "Hombres de verdad" –"_Este es el paraíso con el que siempre he soñado_"-.

-¡Hey cadete! ¿Acaso quiere chillar como bebito? ¿Quiere ir con su mami?- gritó Goldmine con autoridad -¡Si, te hablo a ti War Cry!-

Elfman tragó saliva y se limpio sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, eso había estado cercas.

-Hey, pssth chico nuevo- le llamó el hombre que estaba a su izquierda, dándole unos leves codazos en el costado –Voltea, el general anda ocupado disciplinando a War Cry-

Elfman notó como el cadete War Cry hacia veinte lagartijas mientras Goldmine se sentaba en su espalda, no había peligro así que volteó a su izquierda y se sorprendió al ver al joven que le había hablado; alto, musculoso y con el cabello recogido en un peinado chino.

-Cuando te acostumbras no es tan malo, llevo tres años aquí y créeme que es genial entrenarse aquí. Por cierto mi nombre es Bacchus, el mejor de todos-.

-Elfman Strauss, el próximo Chuck Norris- se presentó Elfman poniendo una expresión ruda.

-Jeje, me gusta esa actitud. Oye ¿Y por qué entraste aquí?-

Elfman reaccionó, ahora que lo pensaba había llegado aquí por accidente, todo por recuperar el abanico de Evergreen, se había alejado y ya era tarde –Mis hermanas están solas, las abandoné…no debería de estar aquí-

-¿Tienes hermanas? ¡Preséntalas bro!- dijo Bacchus poniendo una cara de depravado.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!- les interrumpió la grave voz del general, los había encontrado platicando –Pero si eres tu chico nuevo ¿Ya te quieres ir a casita a tomar el té?- preguntó colocándose frente a Elfman y viéndolo frente a frente.

-¡No señor!-

-Si quieres puedes retirarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde, cuando te vuelves un perro de caza no hay vuelta atrás- le invitó Goldmine –Pero si te vas entonces no eres un hombre-.

Elfman sintió la adrenalina en su sangre -¡Jamás! Yo seré el más hombre de los hombres-

-¡Eso chico nuevo! Tienes el alma salvaje, pero pronto probaremos si es pura palabrería o de verdad eres tan macho como dices- sonrió Goldmine –Descansen perros desgraciados, en cinco minutos reanudamos actividades- ordenó el general y entonces se fue una cabaña.

La fila empezó a romperse, solo Elfman y un chico que estaba a su derecha se quedaron donde mismo –Hombre, esto se va a poner bueno- le comentó.

-Pero no tan buenote como yo, mmh- contestó el cadete con una voz afeminada.

Elfman volteó a verlo y se quedó boquiabierto, era un hombre alto que se observaba vanidoso en un espejo de mano, además de parecer bastante amanerado y extravagante –Hombre, en serio que tu si te equivocaste de lado-.

-Ash pero que rudo- respondió el cadete haciendo ademanes muy femeninos.

-"_Si que perturba verlo_"- pensó Elfman y entonces se retiró al área de bebederos.

El afeminado quedó solo en el centro del campo, con la mirada revisó que nadie lo estuviera viendo y entonces sonrió maléficamente –Todos son unos idiotas sin cerebro, infiltrarse aquí fue tan fácil- acto seguido sacó una radio y se comunicó –Aquí "S" llamando a "E", mi infiltración ha sido un éxito total, ahora procederé a la siguiente parte del plan, los Quatro Puppys caerán como todos los demás–

-_Excelente, el jefe estará muy complacido con los resultados. Mantenme informada de cualquier cosa_-

Para cuando se volvió a formar la fila, "S" ya no estaba, Elfman lo notó pero no le tomó importancia, de hecho nadie extrañó a ese fastidioso afeminado y mucho menos sospecharon de que detrás de esa cara de idiota se encontraba un hombre malvado que afectaría a todos los cadetes, a su general, e incluso al mismo Elfman.

* * *

_**Pero, una semana después.**_

Natsu caminaba por un pasillo del instituto, muy sonriente y alegre -Oh si, pasé el examen jajaja-.

Ya la calentura del día de campo se le había pasado y el hiperactivo Salamander volvía a estar concentrado en las dos cosas que más importaban; sacar buenas calificaciones y hacer feliz a Lucy. Hablando de esta última, el no tardó en topársela en el pasillo-Lucy, vi que te fue de maravilla en el examen de Bob- le comentó, mas no tardó en notar algo raro en la Heartphilia; traía un rubor en las mejillas y una mirada tímida -¿Qué tienes?-

-Natsu ¿Ya pensaste adónde vamos a ir mañana?-.

El se quedó extrañado ¿Por qué estaba preguntando por el día de mañana?

Lucy por su parte supuso que Natsu no echaba muchos vistazos al calendario escolar y aunque ya le había hablado del dia siguiente desde aquel martes en las albercas, entendió que Natsu lo olvidaría con lo despistado que era –Mañana se celebra el "Fairy día del amor y la amistad"- le recordó y entonces cariñosamente se aferró al brazo de su chico –Un día especial en que los novios como nosotros se la pasan como nunca en un día dedicado al amor y al romance-.

Natsu volteó a ver sus alrededores ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Las parejas se veían muy activas.

-¡Fairy día del amor Lyon-sama! ¡Del amor!- exclamaba Sherry toda emocionada (casi como fangirl) mientras sacudía a Lyon de la camisa con violencia.

-Si mi reina, calma, hay que hacer buenos planes- respondía el Bastia, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su cabeza

-Te sorprenderé chaparrita- le decía Gajeel a Levy mientras la alzaba de la cintura y esta reia alegre.

Erza estaba con un libro abierto entre las manos, con la cara como tomate y vapor saliéndole por la cabeza -E-es-esto e-es m-muy… e-extremo-

Bixlow le daba unas palmadas a la prefecta en la espalda –Solo hágalo y entonces usted y Jellal tendrán el día mas inolvidable desde que empezaron a ser novios- le incitaba como el dueño del libro (creo que con saber este último detalle no es necesario decir de que era el libro).

Natsu entendió que mañana seria un día muy importante en todo sentido para él y su rubia –Bien Lucy, mañana será nuestro día; tú y yo solos-.

La joven pareja no contaba con que Bob los estaba espiando con una mirada maligna (Así como cuando se enojó con Karen en el manga) –"_Así que si son novios. Ya verán lo que les espera_"-

Aparte de Bob, Wendy también veía interesada a los enamorados.

Mystogan se acercó a la pequeña –Wendy, tenemos que irnos-.

-Mira Mystogan-nii, casi todos tienen pareja- le comentó mientras sus ojitos brillaban.

-…- el enmascarado se mostró desinteresado en ese detalle.

Wendy se volteó y le comentó muy sonriente -¿Y tú que vas a hacer mañana?-.

-…- Mystogan cerró los ojos por un par de segundos –Wendy, tu sabes que no me interesan las celebraciones-.

-Pero Mystogan-nii, deberías relajarte, el otro día en el recreativo ni siquiera te metiste un ratito a la alberca- insistió Wendy aferrándose a las largas ropas del chico –Además, deberías de intentar salir con alguien, quizás si tuvieras novia serias un poco más feliz-.

-Wendy, que tu crezcas sana y feliz es mi felicidad- respondió con tacto para no herir los sentimientos de su hermanita.

-Mmh- Wendy no pareció muy convencida, pero cuando el profesor Jura le habló desde lejos, dejó de pensar –Me hablan, espérame que vuelvo pronto-.

Mystogan la vio acudir a con el calvo, entonces se dio la vuelta y tras cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejar salir un suspiro, pronuncio una palabra en su mente, una que tenía grabada en lo más profundo de su corazón:

–"_Knightwalker_"-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Y aquí termina un capitulo de sesenta hojas Word, no quise partirlo por que me atrasaría con mis planes.

Bueno, las cosas importantes, ahora con las pistas que he dado, algunos de ustedes ya habrán deducido quienes son "D,""E", "K", "H", "M" y "S". Pero ¿Qué piensan hacer con los institutos de la ciudad? Los Blue Pegasus se han defendido sin querer ¿Qué hay de las sirenas de miss Kagura? ¿Los chicos rudos de Quatro Cerberus? ¿Y por supuesto que Fairy Tail?

Otras cosas importantes ¿Qué pasará con Gray y Juvia ahora que Ultear metió la mano? ¿Qué pasa con Lyon ? ¿Qué tanto traman los profesores? Y luego esta Gildartz enamorado, Fried y Mira son novios, Natsu se está volviendo hombre, Alzack y Bisca están que no aguantan más, agréguenle el factor trimens y los tipos de las letras…estimados lectores ¿Ya se imaginan de que tratará la siguiente saga?

Se habrá notado que le di más énfasis al misterio y a la comedia, un capitulo muy relajado. Quizás podrían decir "Como que faltó romance", y si, me guardé romance entre Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia y otras parejas para el siguiente mini arco "El dia del amor y la amistad" el cual le pegará mas al romance, aunque tendrá su toque de humor y un tantito de drama, además de que se encargará de plantear la siguiente saga.

Unas últimas preguntas para el siguiente capítulo:

¿Qué harán las parejas en el día especial del amor? (**Nota**: **Acepto sugerencias**)

¿Qué piensa hacer Bob ahora que descubrió la verdad sobre Natsu y Lucy?

¿Jugarán Lyon y Sherry a las luchitas otra vez?

¿Logrará Gray superar el obstáculo de Daphne y Meredy y reconquistar a Juvia?

¿Hará Erza caso a los consejos de Bixlow para pasar un día inolvidable con Jellal?

¿Qué hay detrás de Mystogan y sus misterios? ¿Y Knightwalker?

Ugh, otra vez hablé mucho, creo que es hora de despedirnos, pero fiel a mi costumbre al menos les dejo el nombre del capítulo que responderá el 99% de las preguntas anteriores "**Fairy día del amor. Pt. 1**". Nos vemos entonces y recuerden; me hace muy feliz que lean mi fic.


	34. Fairy día del amor pt 1

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Estudiantes y maestros del loco instituto Fairy Tail han pasado un inolvidable día en el parque recreativo Celestial World._

_Han sucedido cosas muy variadas; Los chicos hicieron una cruzada pervertida, Levy venció a Bixlow, Fried y Mira terminaron de novios, Alzack y Bisca revelaron que desean confesarse e incluso Elfman terminó en un campo militar._

_Pero ese mismo día, sucesos simultáneos han acontecido en distintas preparatorias locales como Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus._

_Ahora una semana ha pasado y los alumnos se han encontrado con que ha llegado el tan esperado "Fairy día del amor y la amistad"_

* * *

**Instituto Fairy Tail; Capitulo 33, "Fairy día del amor pt. 1"**

Eran eso de las cinco de la tarde y en la familia Fullbuster había mucha actividad y movimiento por parte de los hijos varones ; Lyon corría en calzoncillos buscando desesperadamente donde había dejado sus pantalones de vestir negros mientras que Gray sujetaba dos elegantes camisetas, comparándolas entre sí.

Hoy había mucho que hacer y el tiempo no era nada bondadoso al respecto.

Ur al ver a sus hijos comenzó a ponerse melancólica –Ay mis hijos, cuanto han crecido, al rato se me van a casar y yo…sniff, quedaré sola-.

Ultear quien estaba sentada en un sofá pintándose las uñas con esmalte le respondió -Ay mamá, si eso pasa pues cásate y punto-

-¡Entonces tu también te vas a casar!- exclamó la madre malinterpretando las palabras de su idéntica hija.

_Ring, ring, ring. _El sonido del timbre de la casa interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Alguien está tocando el timbre, ve a ver quién es Gray- ordenó Ultear.

-Si Gray, hazlo- dijo al igual Lyon sintiéndose muy mandamás, actitud que irritó a su ya de por si rebelde hermano.

-¿A poco por ser el menor tengo que obedecerlos?-.

-Por supuesto que sí, ese es tu rol como el menor- dijo Lyon muy prepotente provocando más a Gray.

Ur suspiró – ¿Cuándo aprenderán a llevarse bien? Ya dejen de estar discutiendo por todo- les corrigió y entonces ella misma se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Resultó que quien estaba parado afuera era un hombre de cabello naranja, con barba de tres días, apariencia de vagabundo, una sonrisa idiota y un ramo de flores en las manos, mismas que le ofreció – ¡Ur-sama, la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi!-

Ur le cerró la puerta en la mera cara y entonces se apoyó con la espalda en la puerta -¿Pero que fue eso? Díganme que era un vago que sufre de sus facultades mentales- se expresó desconcertada.

Gray y Lyon señalaban a la puerta atónitos, ellos sabían muy bien quién era ese "vago" – ¡G-Gildartz-sensei!-.

Ur agarró un poco de confianza al entender que el hombre era un profesor de Fairy Tail así que reabrió la puerta con cautela y se encontró con que allí seguía ese tal Gildartz-sensei con la misma cara feliz -¿Nos conocemos?- .

Gildartz se arrodilló ante ella y comenzó a rogarle -Salga conmigo Ur-sama, por favor deme una oportunidad de conocerla, soy un buen hombre-.

-Ahhh- Ur se quedó con los ojos en blanco

-Y así dicen que en su juventud Gildartz se ligaba a todas, patético - dijo Gray sintiendo hasta pena por las tácticas del maestro de matemáticas.

-Creo que no lo volveré a ver de la misma manera- aseguró Lyon perdiendo el poco respeto que le tenía al profesor.

Ultear incluso hizo algo que pocas veces hacía; comerse sus propias palabras- Retiro lo dicho, si va a traer ese tipo de pretendientes mejor que no se case-

_Pero la familia Fullbuster no era la única que estaba activa._

* * *

El salamander se observaba a un espejo, su vestimenta era simple y su arreglo personal el mismo de siempre.

Happy estaba detrás de él, con su clásica sonrisa de autosatisfacción–Suerte Natsu, pero no olvides cuidarte de la calentura, no vayas a hacer accidentalmente un encargo de nueve meses con Lucy- le advirtió el gato burlándose de los vergonzosos acontecimientos que pasó Natsu el día de las albercas.

-Bueno, pues espero que Lucy también ponga su parte y no salga con una vestimenta muy reveladora, porque entonces yo podría ponerme como animal en época de celo ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡No! ¡Esta vez me controlaré, hoy es un día que Lucy ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo!-.

-Estás cambiando Natsu, estas volviéndote en un hombre- dijo el azulado para luego estallar en burla – ¡Natsu es pervertido, Natsu es pervertido!-.

-Cálmale Happy, no es tan fácil resistir y menos teniendo frente a alguien como Lucy, cada vez que pienso en ese cuerpo que tiene…cuerpazo diría yo…y luego ese trasero que se ve tan suavecito- describió empezando a fantasear involuntariamente.

-Natsu otra vez estás dejando caer la baba- le recordó Happy

-¡Oh demonios ya estuvo!- Natsu se dio una cachetada a sí mismo, para entonces sacarse todo de la cabeza e ir a acercarse a una repisa y tomar una alcancía de cochinito entre sus manos –Oye Happy ya hablando de algo serio ¿Cuánto debería de llevar de dinero?-.

-Mmh, pues unos dos mil, tampoco puedes romper la alcancía y después quedarte sin nada - aconsejó el gato parlante.

-Happy cada día eres más sabio- le felicitó Natsu mientras se echaba al bolsillo la cantidad de dinero expuesta–Ahora me voy, te encargo la casa-.

-¡Aye!- se despidió Happy, pero en cuanto su amo salió, su falsa sonrisa feliz desapareció dejando lugar a una expresión engañosa. Con total cinismo fue a tomar la alcancía y le sacó todo el dinero restante –Dos mil para Natsu, diez mil para mí, la preciosa Charle y yo nos la pasaremos como nunca, seguro que hoy se cae a mis pies-.

* * *

_Incluso los de la familia Strauss tenían sus expectativas._

-Jum, jum, hombre elegante, Evergreen feliz- Tarareaba Elfman mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.

Elf-niichan, te ves muy guapo- le comentó Lisanna mientras contemplaba la pulcra apariencia de su generalmente desordenado hermano.

-¡Por Evergreen me vestiría con una botarga de conejo si fuera necesario!- gritó Elfman y entonces chocó sus puños.

En eso Mirajane se les unió y apantalló con su ajustado vestido purpura y su rostro maquillado que la hacían ver como una modelo –Estoy lista para Fried-

-Bueno, yo también iré a cambiarme, me llama la atención un vestido violeta que vi en mi closet- dijo Lisanna dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos.

-¡¿Con quién vas a salir Lisanna?! Grr nadie puede salir con mi hermanita- gritaba Elfman salvajemente mientras Mira se limitaba a buscar cuales eran las posibilidades para la menor de la familia.

Así como los Strauss, había muchos más que se preparaban para una tarde inolvidable:

Levy se vestía con un corto vestido amarillo y una bandana del mismo color, Erza leía un libro muy nerviosa y agitada, Fried preparaba una cena romántica en su casa, Evergreen se arreglaba minuciosamente para sorprender a Elfman, Sherry buscaba en sus cajones su ropa interior sexy decidida a reencender el amor con Lyon, incluso Toby buscaba ansiosamente en internet alguna chica perro que quisiera pasar el día con él, en un último intento desesperado por disfrutar de compañía.

Todos estos acontecimientos, entrelazados entre sí… todos los chicos y chicas de Fairy Tail emocionados y ansiosos… todo se debía a este día festivo exclusivo de Fairy Tail, el propio día de san Valentín versión Fairy Tail, el "Fairy día del amor y la amistad"; una ocasión especial para estrechar lazos, para mostrar el amor y aprecio hacia los amigos o la pareja.

No por nada era uno de los días más esperados para un estudiante del instituto.

* * *

**Hace algunas horas, al final de la jornada de clases empezaban los arreglos**

El instituto estaba decorado con globos rojos y blancos, papeles con forma de corazones, mensajes de amor y como la cereza de pastel, todo el día se había estado escuchando música romántica a bajo volumen por los altavoces, todo estaba puesto para alentar los sentimientos de amor y amistad que había entre los estudiantes.

Y allí estaba él parado en medio de un pasillo, observando confuso sus alrededores, no solo la música y al ambiente le parecían raras, también el hecho de que todo mundo anduviera actuando de forma inusual; hace unos minutos había visto pasar a Natsu y Lucy caminando mas juntitos de lo usual, a Sherry y Lyon comiéndose a besos en las canchas, a Gildartz flotando en una nube y con una cara de idiota e incluso a una distraída Erza que tan atontada andaba que había chocado con un poste mientras caminaba.

Fried Justine no entendía de qué se trataba todo esto y su mente inquisitiva necesitaba respuestas inmediatas. Afortunadamente sus dos mejores amigos venían aproximándose, quizás ellos podría sacarlo de su incertidumbre -Bixlow, Evergreen ¿Me podrían que está pasando hoy en la escuela? Pensé que era el día del cardiólogo por todos esos corazones de papel, pero el comportamiento de los estudiantes me ha convencido de que hay algo más profundo detrás de todo-.

Bixlow y Evergreen quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creer cuan antisocial podía ser Fried.

– ¿Pues en qué mundo vives? ¡Hoy es el día de los Fairy enamorados! Hoy es cuando el amor es la ley y las parejas se demuestran sus más tiernos y puros sentimientos-.

-¡Y tienen sexo!- añadió Bixlow vulgar como solo el mismo.

-Ya veo, es una simple celebración. Las festividades no me llaman la atención, son innecesarias y monótonas-.

-En tres segundos cambiaras de opinión Fried- le advirtió Bixlow viendo como detrás de el peliverde venía acercándose una chica de ojos azules.

Fried lo negó con la cabeza.

-Tres…dos…uno-

-Hola tribu Raijin- saludó Mirajane llegando justo en el momento en que Bixlow dijo "cero"

Fried se dio la vuelta y sintió un calor recorrer su pecho al ver a la secretaria -Mirajane-.

-Oye Fried ¿Ya has pensado como vamos a pasar el día? Me emociona imaginar que será inolvidable para los dos- se expresó jubilosa.

Justo como habían predicho los Raijinshu, Fried cambio su disposición por completo –Cuenta con ello, un poco de planeación y tendremos nuestra tarde ideal- el Justine se quedó con los labios aun abiertos y con dificultades le llamó como se lo merecía –Mi a-amor-.

A Mirajane le llegó hasta el corazón que el joven le llamara de esa manera y más porque estaba consciente de cuanto le costaba usar esos vocablos -Fried eres tan tierno- le dijo y entonces se le acercó dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla.

En eso pasó corriendo por en medio de los dos un Makarov vestido de Cupido lanzando florecillas a su paso (que perturbador) -¡Director!- le regañó Mira, entonces le sonrió a Fried –Regreso en un par de minutos ¡Director venga acá!-

-¿No que no te importaba eh Fried? La Mirajane te ha domado y quitado lo amargado- comentó Evergreen burlona.

-Tres...dos…uno- contó otra vez vez Bixlow

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que le preguntaran por que lo había hecho, la respuesta llegó sola -¡Evergreen!-.

Al igual que Fried, Ever quedó embobada al ver como llegaba Elfman corriendo y gritando, al punto de que le suavizó el tono de voz, dejando se sonar prepotente y dura como acostumbra -Elfman-

Elfman traía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y se sobaba la nuca mientras veía al suelo -Ever, compré un par de boletos para un lugar súper genial y quería saber si…si tu quisieras ir conmigo en la tarde-.

-¿Pues porque no? Suena divertido- respondió Evergreen muy a la ligera.

-¡Eres todo un hombre, gracias!- Elfman le dio asfixiante un abrazo de oso a la castaña y entonces se fue corriendo alegre, dando saltitos y chocando sus talones. En el camino se encontró a Lisanna y empezó a sacudirla violentamente de los hombros, dejándola mareada en el acto-¡Lo hice, lo hice, Ever aceptó salir conmigo!-

-Ese bruto, me abraza con fuerza desmedida, me llama hombre aun cuando soy la definición de feminidad en persona y termina sacudiendo violentamente a una chaparra. En serio que es un soso a la hora de tratar mujeres- comentó Ever con una sonrisa que solo se puede definir como sonrisa de enamorada.

-Vaya chicos, la suerte está de su lado- les comentó Bixlow para luego añadir -¡Y con suerte me refiero a que pueden recibir mis consejos!- el del casco sacó uno de sus libros –Si quieren complacer a su pareja, tendrán que estar preparados para darles la noche de sus vidas ¡Y este picante libro les dirá como hacerlo!-.

-Bixlow, las relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio son moralmente incorrectas- le corrigió Fried.

-Bah, eso es anticuado, con esa mentalidad no llegaras a ningún lado amigo ¡Tienes que entrarle a lo bueno!-siguió insistiendo Bixlow ante el desacuerdo de Fried.

Pero no solo los Raijinshu se comportaban raros, había alguien que estaba más sospechoso que los tres juntos o al menos eso creía Wendy. La adolescente nueva y mascota oficial de las chicas llevaba ya más de diez minutos siguiendo a Mystogan quien muy sospechosamente andaba caminando de acá para allá como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especifico - Vamos hermano, invita a una chica- decía mientras observaba al chico con unos binoculares, guardando una distancia segura.

-¡Hey Wendy!- gritó el escandaloso de Natsu acercándosele por detrás.

Wendy se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el susodicho quien traía compañía –Chicos no hablen tan fuerte-.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa Wendy? No me digas que ya encontraste a quien invitar en este gran día- le insinuó Natsu dándole unos leves codazos y poniendo una cara chistosa.

-¿Y-yo?- Wendy se ruborizó y entonces en un parpadear volteó a mirar a Loke quien estaba caminando por ahí, esto la hizo enrojecerse aun más –Etto…-.

-¿Natsu que pasa contigo? Wendy está chiquita, no puede andar saliendo con estudiantes- corrigió Gray a Natsu dándole un coscorrón.

-"_Ah, es cierto_"- se decepcionó Wendy, siendo adolescente era muy romántica y enamoradiza.

Mientras Wendy lamentaba no tener un par de añitos mas, Lucy aprovechó para abordar a Gray -Por cierto Gray ¿Tu ya le pediste a Juvia que salga contigo?-

-Eh, pues no sé si acepte una invitación aun- respondió Gray poniéndose una mano en la nuca.

Lucy le señaló con el dedo índice hacia detrás de una pared, allí estaba Juvia recargada fingiendo no estar viéndolos –Mírala, allá está, quizás no te habrás dado cuenta, pero ella nos ha estado siguiendo muy tímidamente-.

Los ojos de Gray quedaron fijos sobre su muñeca blanca, tan hermosa y tímida –Lucy ¿Tú crees que?-

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, anda ve- le animó Lucy y si que funcionó, el Fullbuster fue a abordar a la Loxar –Ah soy tan buena onda- dijo para sí misma.

-Hehe- Natsu se rió poniéndose una mano en la barbilla y una cara de travieso.

-¿Qué te traes Natsu? Ah, se me hace que planeas algo en mente ¡Ya dime de una vez adonde me vas a llevar, sé que eso es lo que me estás ocultando!-.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? Bueno te lo diré, acércate más- le indicó el Dragneel haciéndole la señal con el dedo índice, aun manteniendo esa cara picara, pero cuando ella estaba muy cercas la agarró por sorpresa de la cintura-¡Ataque de cosquillas!-.

-Jajaja basta Natsu ¡Basta! ¡Kyaaaa! – Lucy al sentirse débil se tropezó llevándose a Natsu con ella, pero ni aun en el suelo el pelirosado la dejó en paz, siguió haciéndola reír y gritar que se detuviera. En cuestión de segundos Max llegó como mosca tras la miel a tomarles fotos.

Enseguida llegó la prefecta Charle a intentar mantener el orden -¡Hey jóvenes, deténganse, eso es un comportamiento inapropiado! ¿Acaso me están escuchando?-

_No obstante, de entre todos había alguien que miraba con gran molestia lo que pasaba entre esos dos._

-Profesor Bob ¿Qué pasa con usted?- cuestionaba Reedus al calvo que tenía una expresión maligna en su rostro.

-Natsu Dragneel…Lucy Heartphilia- balbuceó el afeminado sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, dejando helado a Reedus.

-Bob, no estará pensando en…-

Bob sacó un frasco de pepinillos y lo abrió con ayuda del cuchillo, entonces se comió tres pepinillos de un solo mordisco.

-Oh no, cuando Bob empieza a comer pepinillos compulsivamente es que se ha obsesionado con algo- se expresó el masivo profesor, notando como Bob parecía querer hacer algo con esa pareja tan escandalosa, algo muy malo.

La persona que detuvo el escándalo que armaba la pareja fue la más inesperada; la adorable Wendy -¡Ya se me perdió!

Natsu se hincó a un lado de la Marvell -¿Qué se te perdió?-.

Wendy no contestó sino que salió corriendo a buscar a Mystogan, alcanzó a verlo dando vuelta en una intersección de pasillos, aceleró el paso para llegar a esa intersección y poner la mirada en el camino que había tomado, pero el chico ya no estaba; había desaparecido.

Natsu y Lucy llegaron corriendo asustados por la reacción de Wendy -¿Qué pasa? Oye ¿y esa cara?- le preguntó Lucy al notar que la Marvell tenia la mirada baja.

-Otra vez desapareció de la nada, yo creí que nii-san invitaría a una chica-.

-Mmh- Natsu se quedó viendo al pasillo, había unos dos grupitos de estudiantes entre los cuales no estaba el enmascarado y además en una banca junto a la pared estaba Erza leyendo algo –Miren, quizás Erza haya visto a ese fenómeno ¡Hey Erza!-

-Natsu- Erza escondió lo que estaba leyendo tras sus espaldas al ver que se acercaban los tres estudiantes –Ah chicos ¿se les ofrece algo?- preguntó muy seria.

-Queríamos saber si no viste pasar a ese rarito de Mystogan por aquí- se explicó Natsu.

-No-

-Oh que lastima, gracias Erza- dijo ahora Lucy.

Pero el ocurrente de Natsu se sentó a un lado de Erza y le puso la mano en el hombro –Oye Erza, ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con Jellal?-.

-Hacer con Jellal- repitió Erza imaginando las posibilidades –Eh bueno en realidad- pausó y enseguida empezó a ponerse roja de la cara y tartamudear –Y-y-yo q-quiero-.

-Mmh- Lucy se percató de que la prefecta escondía algo tras su espalda -¿Qué ocultas?-

Erza se puso muy a la defensiva -¡Nada importante! Y-y en cuanto a Jellal y yo… ¡Es un secreto!- exclamó y entonces salió corriendo. Natsu y Lucy solo se le quedaron viendo al rastro de polvo que dejó a su paso preguntándose qué pasaba con ella.

Wendy tomó la palabra –Está bien amigos, ya no se preocupen por mí, confió en que Mystogan encontrará la felicidad-.

-Animo Wendy, tenle paciencia y relájate un poco- le dijo Natsu dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Como todo un maestro en el arte del sigilo, Mystogan observaba a los tres con interés desde un lugar seguro en el cual ellos no podían verlo a él –"_Wendy, desiste de una vez_"-.

_Afuera del instituto, otros chicos también andaban de metiches con cierto par._

* * *

-Míralos, allí están, vigilando sus movimientos como si se estuvieran cazando- comentaba Cana a Leo.

-Yo preferiría que terminaran casándose- bromeó acomodándose sus anteojos color violeta.

La escena que ambos observaban era la siguiente; Alzack estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, viendo de vez en cuando a Bisca quien estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y el mentón a su vez entre las palmas de sus manos, de vez en cuando uno volteaba a ver al otro con una mirada llena de esperanza y en casos más raros, las miradas de ambos se cruzaban y al instante se volteaban a un lado ruborizados. Llevaban así como quince minutos.

-Iré a echarles una mano- dijo Leo y entonces fue hasta con el vaquero –Alzack, hazlo- se expresó muy directo, dándole un empujón en la espalda.

-No sé de que hablas-

-Si lo sabes- le animó indicándole con el brazo abierto la dirección en que estaba Bisca –Ve por ella, hoy es cuando debes hacerlo-.

El chico del oeste tragó saliva para entonces sacar el pecho y cobrar valor –Es cierto-.

El chico del traje sonrió orgulloso al ver como el Connell iba hasta rumbo con Bisca con un look de determinación pura. Cana se le acercó para espiar discretamente.

-Bisca- llamó Alzack a la peliverde, plantándose frente a ella, relajando su respiración para controlar esos nervios que lo andaban matando.

Bisca casi se atragantó, se puso de pie toda alterada e incluso con las piernas un poco temblorosas –Al, q-que ¿q-que sucede?-

Alzack se perdió en los ojos de ella y entonces empezó a convertirse en presa de los nervios de nuevo -Bueno…yo- se expresó dudoso -¿Cómo te ha ido?-.

-Pues…bien- respondió ella sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de tanto que latía, saber que hoy era el día de los enamorados la habían traído fantaseando sobre una posible cita con Alzack, aunque se le hiciera tan poco probable.

Un silencio gobernó entre los dos estudiantes provenientes del oeste, Leo y Cana sabían que era el momento clave, ahora era cuando sucedería lo que estaban esperando.

Alzack al fin abrió los labios y salieron unas palabras, los dos espías concentraron todo en sus oídos, ansiosos de que el vaquero al fin dijera las palabras mágicas "sal conmigo"

-Oye Bisca, que buen clima nos tocó hoy-.

-Sí, es tan agradable este…clima-

Leo casi se cae de espaldas por la sorpresa ¿hablando del clima? De entre todo tenían que empezar a hablar de lo mas cliché, se notaba que ninguno de los dos tenia la confianza para tomar la iniciativa. Cana por su parte siendo tan traviesa, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y trepándose a los escalones por un lado, y se puso detrás de Bisca, Leo casi le quería gritar que se detuviera al percibir que es lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-¡Kya disculpen!- Cana fue y aparentando haberse tropezado en el suelo, empujó a Bisca por lo que ella fue al pecho de Alzack, derribándolo a él también, de modo que quedó ella arriba de él, justo como en la pelea contra Fried –"_Con eso se animarán_"- rió la Alberona en su mente, alejándose de con ellos sin voltear a verlos.

-Bisca ¿estás bien?-.

-A-Alzack, estamos como "aquella vez"- le comentó la apenada chica.

El chico recordó que esto ya había pasado antes en la pelea contra Fried, había estado a momentos de confesársele, solo que el Raijinshu les había dormido antes de que sucediera. Hoy debía de ser el día en que terminara con aquello –Bisca, tengo que decirte algo-

-Oh no- Loke desde la distancia vio como Max y Warren abandonaban el edificio, platicando muy distraídos, lo suficiente como para no fijarse que hasta debajo de los escalones estaban tirados los dos vaqueros.

-Y entonces Gajeel alzó a Levy con las dos manos y le dijo que ¡Wahh!- Warren se tropezó como todo un tonto, cayendo arriba de Bisca.

-¿Wahh? No entiendo que palabra es esa ¡Kyaaa!- Max gritó como niñita tropezándose igual y cayendo arriba de Warren.

-B-Bisca, y-yo- Alzack ya ni podía respirar con tanto peso, mucho menos invitarla a salir con él.

Y si pensaban que la cosa no se podía poner peor, en ese instante Natsu y Lucy salieron por la puerta, la rubia se quedó con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta al ver la pila humana pero alguien como Natsu obviamente que tendría otra reacción.

-¡Oh, yo también quiero entrarle!- exclamó y entonces fue a echárseles encima.

-¿Cuántos idiotas mas van a seguir arruinando todo?- se preguntó Loke, desearía no habérselo preguntado, por que como si fuera un invocador, otro idiota salió de la enorme puerta principal.

-Hey Natsu, que crees, Juvia aceptó salir conmigo- salió diciendo, pero al ver la pila humana sonrió –Desde la secundaria no veía algo así, ¡Ahí les voy!-.

Uno tras otro fueron uniéndose, después de Gray llegó Lyon e intentó bajarlo, Sherry salió tras Lyon y muy picara se le echó en la espalda para abrazarlo, haciéndolo caer junto con ella a la bolita, luego llegó Makarov y sonrió al ver la posición en que se encontraba la chica y dando un salto de rana se le prendió de la espalda y empezó a tallar su mejilla contra la chica, Yuka alcanzó a ver esto y se le echó al viejo para intentar desprenderlo de la pelirroja.

-Esto es un caos- dijo Cana incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Y entonces llegó la cereza del pastel -¿Están haciendo bolita? ¡Me encanta!-

-Éntrale Elfman- invitó Natsu para el desconcierto de todos lo que estaban aplastados entre sí.

El Strauss salió corriendo entusiasmado y dio un gran salto para caer sobre la pila, aplastando a todos con su enorme peso.

_Diez segundos después_

-¡Extrañaba hacer bolita, eso es de hombres!- se expresaba Elfman con felicidad levantándose, dejando a todas sus víctimas lastimadas.

-Esto no es amor- decía Sherry alzándose medio atarantada mientras de que de su espalda caía un viejo vestido de Cupido ya con los ojos en forma de cruz.

-¿Pero que fue eso?- se preguntaba Lyon sobándose la muñeca derecha

-Ah Lyon-sama- Sherry al ver que su novio se levantaba, se dejó caer de sentón y sujetándose el tobillo fingió estar lastimada –Mi tobillo, ay Lyon-sama, cárgueme-

Lyon volteó a ver al mareado Yuka -¿Qué esperas? Carga a Sherry, yo me lastimé la muñeca-.

Al oír la orden Yuka sonrió ilusionado y se recuperó –Claro que sí amigo-

-No, p-pero Lyon-sama- se quejó la Blendi al ser alzada por el cejón –Bájame Yuka, ya estoy bien- le dijo a su amigo, decepcionada con el Bastia.

-Ouch, espero esto no me vaya a afectar más tarde- se quejó Gray.

-Mwahaha fue genial- gritó Natsu, pero al levantarse le tronó la cadera –Ahh pensándolo bien no, ouch-.

Max y Warren se pararon tambaleantes y con los ojos en espiral ¿Y qué decir del dúo vaquero? Inconscientes los dos, todo se había echado a perder por culpa de los idiotas.

-Creo que habrá que llevarlos hasta su casa- se resignó Leo.

Cana no pensaba en rendirse con esos dos –Esto no se quedará así, tenemos que juntarlos-.

-¿Y qué sugieres al respecto?-

La chica se quedó pensando por unos segundos, hasta que su mirada se iluminó y chocó el dorso de su puño contra la palma de su otra mano -¡Lo tengo! - dijo para sí misma –Después te explico por internet, ya verás cómo hacemos que al fin admitan sus sentimientos mutuos-

Quizás Cana y Leo no tenían planes para salir con alguien, pero eso no les impediría tener algo que hacer en la tarde y que mejor cosa que unir a los dos tímidos enamorados de una vez por todas.

Un día lleno de sorpresas se estaba cocinando para todos.

* * *

**Regresando a los acontecimientos de al principio, con la familia Fullbuster**

-¿¡Qué dices mamá!?- exclamaban los tres hijos al unísono, incrédulos ante lo que acababan de oír.

-Ya les dije que acepté pasar la tarde con Gildartz, me hace falta un poco de compañía madura para quitarme este estrés laboral que me está matando- se explicó Ur con toda la calma del mundo.

-Pffth, no puedo creer que vayas a salir con ese vejestorio- se burló Ultear

-"_Gildartz es todo menos maduro_"- pensó Gray perdiendo la esperanza.

-"_Si mamá se va la casa quedará sola para mí y Sherry, entonces podremos hacer lo que nos plazca_"- maquinaba Lyon en su mente.

-Pues Gildartz se me hace un buen hombre, no veo problema en pasar un rato con él, al cabo es solo eso y no más. Pero no podré irme tranquila sin saber que planean ustedes hijos míos, platíquenme que van a hacer en la tarde. Haber Lyon- pidió la madura (y por cierto que muy conservada) mujer.

Como Lyon estaba haciendo sus planes mentales, sintió la presión al instante -Ya sabes mamá, Sherry y yo siempre hacemos cosas juntos-.

Gray se le quedó viendo fijamente al peligris –Baka, mamá quiere que le contemos que vamos a hacer y tu respuesta no fue nada clara al respecto-.

Lyon sintió una necesidad de estrangular a Gray, pero por el bien de su tarde romántica (y apasionada) con Sherry se controló -No hay mucho que decir, solo la llevaré a comer y ya-

Gray y Ur quedaron satisfechos. Pero Ultear por su parte sonrió, ella nunca había sido una niña buena y sus experiencias en la vida le hacían entender que planeaba su hermano –"_Lyon ingenuo se cree muy listo pero a mí no me engaña, casi puedo oler sus hormonas ¿Le delato con mamá o lo dejo divertirse? Ah me encanta sentir el poder"-_

La atención de Ur se dirigió a con Gray -Bueno Gray ¿Y tú vas a hacer algo?-

-Si Gray, cuéntanos- estuvo de acuerdo Lyon fingiendo interés en los planes de Gray, todo con tal de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-Ah bueno, pues Juvia aceptó salir conmigo de nuevo- reveló el Fullbuster con satisfacción.

Ultear abrió los ojos de golpe y con coraje enterró las uñas en el sofá -"_¿Juvia? ¡Pero cómo es posible! Gray ya no debería de andar con esa chica aburrida, su futuro está con Meredy o hasta con Daphne ¡Pero no con Juvia!_"-.

-Daremos un paseo e iremos al cine a ver una de esas películas cursis que le encantan-.

Ur se alegró de que el menor de sus hijos estuviera echándole ganas en remendar sus errores sentimentales. Lyon por su parte sentía algo incomodo en el pecho –"_Que raro, debería de sentirme bien por lo que dice Gray, pero no me es agradable por que vaya a salir con Juvia ¿Por qué es eso?_"-

Ultear no se aguantó más el silencio y estalló –Gray, aun no entiendo que le ves a Juvia, no es la más brillante ni la más interesante de entre las chicas de tu edad ¡Uff! Ni siquiera es muy bonita que digamos-.

Para sorpresa de todos, Lyon reaccionó antes que Gray – ¡Ultear! No digas esas cosas de Juvia, estas ciega Ultear, Juvia es atractiva por dentro y por fuera-.

-¿Me estas corrigiéndome a mí? Eres un tonto, no sabes cuánto te puede costar ponerte gallito conmigo- amenazó Ultear planeando delatar sus planes no santos con Sherry.

Gray frunció el ceño y reclamó -¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes dos?- naturalmente al Fullbuster le pareció algo inexplicable que Ultear atacara a Juvia tan repentinamente con tanto coraje y aun más raro era que Lyon defendiera a la Loxar con tanto fervor. Juvia no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos.

A Ur no le agradó nada como se estaba poniendo esto, otra vez sus hijos empezaban de conflictivos entre sí y después no había ni cómo pararlos.

En el momento indicado el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar alegrando a Ur, bendito teléfono había evitado un conflicto –Hola…bien, se lo paso- Ur volteó a ver a Lyon –Te habla el profesor Jura-

-¿Jura? Pero qué raro que me llame- Lyon fue y recibió el teléfono y se comunicó -¿Qué pasó profe? ¿Ehh?... dígame que es verdad… si ¡Por supuesto que me interesa!... ¿Ahora mismo? Sale pues, voy de inmediato, adiós- Lyon colgó el teléfono y en su rostro se mostró una felicidad como la que no se le había visto en todo el día –Tengo que ir con Jura de emergencia, me llevaré el auto-

-Espera Lyon- Gray quiso impedirle su partida, pero el peligris agarró las llaves y se fue muy apresurado - Sherry está por llegar- dijo pero era demasiado tarde.

-"_¿Pues qué le dijo su profesor para que se haya olvidado de su novia?_"- se preguntó Ultear con una gran curiosidad –"_Tiene que ser algo demasiado importante, el nunca se olvidaría de Sherry y menos hoy en este día especial"_-.

-Mamá, esto no me está agradando nada- le comentó Gray sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, era inminente que una tormenta estaba por llegar y lo que menos quería era tener que enfrentarla, pero no abandonaría a su madre con la carga –"_Lyon idiota, me las va a pagar cuando vuelva_"-

_Doce minutos después _

Ultear estaba recargada en la puerta de la casa -Ahí viene, uno…dos…tres – contó y entonces abrió la puerta.

-¡Lyon-sama!- una muy arreglada pelirroja entró haciendo escándalo, buscando desesperadamente a su novio – ¡Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama, Lyon-saaamaaaaaaaa!-

Ultear suspiró. Gray y Ur se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

Sherry dejó de llamar a gritos y volteó a ver a la familia -¿Me pueden decir donde está Lyon-sama?-

Gray tragó saliva–Sherry, no te vayas a alterar, solo déjame te explico las cosas-

-Yo no me altero, soy la novia más comprensiva del mundo- afirmó la Blendi.

_dos minutos después _

-¡Wahhhh Lyon-sama!- lloraba Sherry sentada en el suelo –E-el me abandonó wahhh-.

-Pero que exagerada, nadie abandona a su novia así de imprevisto-

-¡No!- gritó Sherry –El ya no me ama, e-el ¡Seguro que me está engañando con otra!- afirmó malpensando todo y armando uno de sus berrinches.

-Sherry, quizás Lyon sea un fastidio, pero él no te haría eso, el se preparó para darte este día, en serio que lo que le dijo Jura debió de ser algo muy urgente- explicó Gray.

-¿Mas importante que yo? ¡Para el no debe haber nada en el mundo más importante que yo! ¡No me la creo, no, no y no!- chilló la gótica y entonces salió corriendo por las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto de Gray.

Gray se limpió el sudor de su frente –Esa Sherry pero que negativa puede ser, no tengo idea de cómo le hace el menso de Lyon para mantenerla contenta- el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su madre lo estaba viendo fijamente -¿Qué?-.

-Gray, llévala a pasear para que se despeje- le ordenó Ur con total seriedad.

-¿Yo? Pero tengo que ir con Juvia-

-Apoya a tu hermano, algún día necesitaras que él te ayude a ti, como hermanos todos ustedes tres deben de aprender a hacerse favores. Sherry necesita desahogarse, quizás saliendo a respirar ¿Acaso no sientes pena por ella?-

-Mmh- Gray se quedó pensando, era verdad que él y Lyon nunca se hacían grandes favores. En serio necesitaba ir con Juvia, pero después se sentiría mal si Sherry y Lyon se separaban –Tienes razón, la llevaré a algún lado un rato-.

Un minuto y medio después de que pronunciara esas palabras, él y Sherry abandonaban la casa, le había costado convencerla de que saliera un rato mientras él la cuidaba.

Sin embargo el no había olvidado a Juvia y no pensaba fallarle en este día tan especial –Ultear, por favor avísale a Juvia que llegaré un poco tarde, pero hazle saber que definitivamente llegaré por ella y dile también que…que ella me hace muy feliz- le dijo a su hermana mayor antes de salir.

Ur se sentía orgullosa de Gray, pero no podía quedarse pensando más, tenía que prepararse ella también -Me voy a cambiar, Ultear quedas a cargo de la casa-.

-Sí, si, como sea- respondió Ultear desinteresada –Mmh ¿Qué es lo que me dijo Gray que hiciera?- se preguntó tocándose el labio inferior con la punta de uno de sus dedos índices fingiendo estar pensando –Ah, me dijo que le diera un mensaje a esa Juvia- la mujer posó sus ojos en el teléfono que Lyon había dejado sobre la mesa –Que más da, no puedo fallarle a mi hermano, mamá dijo que tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros- se resignó con pesadez, entonces cogió el teléfono y acudió a una pared donde estaba pegada una lista de números telefónicos –Gray dijo que llegará tarde, lástima que no haya dicho que tan tarde lo hará- sonrió cruelmente mientras terminaba de marcar el numero de Juvia.

-_Bueno_-

-Juvia, soy la hermana de Gray- dijo con voz fría

-_U-Ultear-san_-

-Esa misma, oye pequeña, solo te quería dar un mensaje de Gray, el me dijo que no podrá salir contigo hoy, tenía algo _más_ importante que hacer y que no podía ignorar-

Juvia tardó un par de segundos en contestar -_¿C-como?_-.

-Mira, yo no sé, solo me dijo que te dijera eso y todo. Bueno Juvia, cuídate y que te la pases genial- entonces le colgó sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Muy lejos de allí, Juvia sujetaba su muñeco teru teru, ya llevaba más de media hora esperando ansiosa, sentada en la banca donde Gray había quedado en pasar por ella, se había ilusionado tanto, se había preparado para este momento, para darse una oportunidad más con Gray, pero el… quizás el ya no estaba tan interesado en ella –Juvia está triste, cada vez el amor se vuelve más lejano, Juvia solo…quiere ser amada- dijo con voz temblorosa, justo en el borde de querer llorar, el camino de vuelta su hogar sería demasiado largo.

Gray por su parte conducía lo más rápido que podía, solo escucharía las quejas de Sherry, le compraría algo de comer y con algo de suerte ella se calmaría, entonces iría como rayo por Juvia –"_Juvia espérame, quiero mostrarte cuanto te extraño, devolveré la sonrisa a tu carita_"-

¿Qué hay de Ultear? No sentía ninguna lastima ni arrepentimiento, porque en su mente estaba convencida de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para Gray -"_Oh sí, soy tan buena, ayudaré a que Gray se olvide de Juvia y se fije en mis amigas, así gana el y gano yo hehe_"-

* * *

**Pero alguien del orfanato Caith Shelter también estaba pensando en Gray**

Meredy estaba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, con un pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos -Ahh- suspiró y entonces tomó una pluma que estaba también sobre su cama y empezó a escribir

"_Diario, quizás ya estoy algo grande para estar escribiendo en ti, pero es que me siento en la necesidad de escribir algo que siento dentro de mí y me está volviendo loca ¡Y muy loca! Desde hace algún tiempo que estuve interesada en Jellal Fernandes, ese día en que llegó a sustituir a un maestro en una clase, me cautivó casi por completo, pero cuando comencé a sospechar de que a Ul le gustaba Jellal me sentí mal y cuando me enteré de que tenía novia, decidí dejar de pensar en él"_

Pausó unos instantes, su rostro se veía cansado, pero aun así continuó

"_Pero entonces Ul empezó a platicarme de su hermano Gray, todo lo que me decía me parecía tan genial, mas cuando al fin lo conocí en persona, todo cobró sentido, me pareció tan bueno y apuesto, desde ese momento que lo vi no he podido dejar de pensar en el. Ul dice que está solo y herido tras un rompimiento, quizás yo podría ser su nuevo inicio_"

Otra vez tuvo que detenerse para analizar lo que sentía, al volver a escribir lo hizo más rápido y con más frustración

"_¡No se qué pasa conmigo! Soy muy enamoradiza, me ha gustado Gray cuando aun no he podido olvidar por completo a Jellal ¿Acaso me siento atraída por dos hombres?"_

Otra vez se vio forzada a detenerse, pero no por su propia voluntad sino porque su diario fue arrebatado de sus propias manos.

-Jijiji ¿Qué haces chiclosa?-

Esa voz tan molesta y esa risa insoportable solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona –Ay no ¡Zancrow, no de nuevo!-.

Zancrow el huérfano mas demente de Caith Shelter había entrado al cuarto de ella y tomándola por sorpresa le había arrebatado su libro de secretos –Tan grandota y escribiendo un diario, jajajaja que pena das- se burló entre risas maniacas.

Apretó los puños, a veces ese loco le causaba tanto coraje que la provocaba a que terminara devolviéndole los insultos – ¡Devuélveme mi diario, maldito ocioso!-.

-¿Tienes miedo a que encuentre tus secretos? Entonces has de tener secretos muy vergonzosos aquí dentro- el rubio se relamió los labios hojeando el cuaderno.

Meredy se puso colorada -¡Que no lo leas, estúpido barrendero!- le gritó lanzándole una almohada que el chico esquivó -¡Ya dámelo!- exclamó dándose la vuelta y bajándose de la cama para luego ir y pararse frente a él –Entrégalo-.

Zancrow no se intimidó y de hecho aprovechó que la tenia de frente para hacerle un comentario -Oi Meredy, veo que aunque tu mente sigue siendo la de una boba niña, tu cuerpo si ha cambiado ¿Cuánto te han crecido los pechos en los últimos dos meses?-

-¿Eh?- la tomó por sorpresa, los ojos rojos del fastidioso no estaban puestos sobre el rostro de ella ¡Enfermo degenerado la estaba viendo al busto! Y vestir esa corta blusa blanca no ayudaba mucho a cubrir sus atributos -¡Kyaa!- se tiró de vuelta a la cama y se cubrió con una sabana –Sinvergüenza, primero entras a mi cuarto y luego me acosas- .

De pronto Zancrow pasó a parecer molesto -Un momento ¿Quién es Jellal? ¿Y quién es Gray?-.

Ella le rechazó con la mirada, ese animal no se merecía nada -Que te importa-

El alocado chico sentía una sensación incomoda en el estomago al leer esos dos nombres y no sabía por qué –Eres un enigma Meredy ¡Se me hace que estás formando parte de una conspiración mundial!-

-¡No me metas en tus estúpidas paranoias!- se rebeló ya harta con todo el embrollo.

-Ja, no intentes ocultarlo, la otra vez mientras dormías te escuché balbucear el nombre de Gray ¿Acaso el es el líder revolucionario junto con el que quieres conquistar el mundo?-.

Meredy enrojeció aun más que antes –Zancrow tú… ¡Tú me estabas espiando mientras dormía! ¡Kya eres un degenerado, no te aguanto!-

-No me malinterpretes boba, a mi no me importaría lo que haces si no fuera porque estas planeando algo a mis espaldas ¡Algo grande! ¡Como conquistar el mundo, lo cual es mi sueño!- gritó todo paranoico sujetándose la cabeza -¡Exijo una explicación!-.

-¡Aléjate pervertido! Si no me dejas en paz gritaré-

Zancrow desistió por la curiosidad -¿Me estas amenazando a mí?-

-Si no te vas en tres segundos, gritaré y después le diré a Ultear que me sigues molestando- dijo recalcando el nombre de su amiga.

-No lo harías, esa maldita zorra ¡Ella no tiene que ver, no la metas!- refunfuñó.

Meredy empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas -¡Kyaaa auxilio, me quieren violar!-

-Demonios- Zancrow podía ser un megalómano cabeza de chorlito, pero sabía que si Meredy seguía gritando esas cosas el terminaría en problemas e incluso podrían echarlo de Caith Shelter -¡Te odio Meredy, no te saldrás con la tuya!- maldijo para entonces largarse corriendo.

Meredy se quedó respirando agitadamente –Ese loco, no sé que le está pasando, pero cada día es más pesado- comentó para sí misma para luego ir a recoger su diario –Cerraré con llave y pondré trampas para oso, ese psicópata no volverá a entrar a mi cuarto-

* * *

_En otro cuarto del orfanato, alguien más escribía_

Mystogan estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, escribiendo con calma en un cuaderno, no traía puesta su bandana ni su capa, de hecho estando encerrado en su habitación era una de las pocas ocasiones en que podía darse el lujo de descubrir su rostro. Se cansó de escribir tanto, cogió un vaso de agua que estaba junto a sus plumas y se lo bebió entero.

-"_El tiempo transcurre, es la corriente de un caudaloso río, nadie se le puede oponer_"-

Se puso de pie y acomodó su silla, entonces contempló sus apuntes por unos segundos, medio cerró sus parpados y resignado dejó su cuaderno y se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, entonces se quedó unos segundos con la mirada en el suelo, con una expresión de decepción y profunda concentración. Entonces alzó su mirada de vuelta y fijó su atención en un gran espejo que estaba en la pared, caminó hasta allí y se quedó viendo fijamente a su imagen;

Su cabello ya había crecido, estaba algo largo y espigado, su rostro era más pálido que el de Jellal, por motivo de que su piel rara vez recibía la luz solar, sus ojos oscuros no tenían ningún brillo, estaban apagados, tenía unas leves ojeras. Este reflejo ¿ese era él? Se desconocía a sí mismo.

-"_Mi tiempo se está acabando_"-

Se cubrió su rostro con su bandana y capucha, para luego dirigirse rumbo a la salida de su cuarto, pero se detuvo antes de salir, vio algo distinto, en la pared estaba su calendario, mas este presentaba algo extraño, el día de hoy estaba encerrado en un corazón rojo, además de que tenía una expresión igualmente escrita con plumón rojo "Se feliz; sal con alguien"

Wendy, sin lugar a dudas esa niña traviesa era la responsable, desde hacer ya varios días le había estado insinuando que le hacía falta pasar tiempo con compañía femenina.

-"_Nada cambiaria_"-

Mystogan retiró su atención y entonces abandonó su cuarto, pero al cerrar la puerta, un aire entró provocando que algunas hojas del cuaderno en el que había escrito se movieran y que de entre dos de ellas saliera una pequeña foto, era la imagen de una joven de largo cabello escarlata casi idéntica a Erza aunque con una mirada fría opuesta a la de la prefecta.

* * *

**En el apartamento de Lucy**

Lucy ya estaba vestida, preparada para recibir la visita de su novio -¿Me pregunto adonde me irá a llevar Natsu? Dijo que sería una sorpresa- comentó a Virgo quien le había ayudado con el maquillaje.

-Natsu-san es un joven impredecible, hime-.

-¡Qué emoción! Sabes Virgo, cada día que pasa me siento más apegada a él, ha madurado y es muy lindo conmigo- se expresó jubilosa, no obstante Virgo no compartía ese mismo entusiasmo -¿Qué tienes Virgo?-.

Virgo se tomó como tres segundos para responder –Nada-.

-Virgo- Lucy no supo si creerle, si bien Virgo era dueña de personalidad inusual y difícil de comprender, su comportamiento distante era para preocuparse un poco.

-¡_Hey Luucyyyyy_!-

-¡Ya llegó!- Lucy se emocionaba al escuchar el llamado de Natsu tras su puerta, al fin el momento de espera terminaba dando lugar al inicio de una tarde romántica y memorable.

Virgo vio la expresión feliz de su amiga y eso la hizo sentir de cierto modo más feliz-Yo abro señorita- se ofreció acudiendo a la puerta de entrada.

-Espera Virgo ¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó Lucy haciendo que se detuviera –E-es que no se si estoy bien para la ocasión- se expresó insegura de su apariencia.

Virgo la vio de abajo hacia arriba con indiferencia –Mmh, de cualquier modo a Natsu seguro no le importa tanto el físico-.

-Espera ¿Acaso estas insinuando que me veo mal? Ngh, ya dime la verdad, no seas cruel- demandó la rubia, confundida con las palabras de la sirvienta.

-¡_Oh un insecto de colores!_-

-Parece que su novio terminará distrayéndose demasiado si no lo atendemos- se expresó Virgo para entonces poner la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Lucy dejó sus paranoias sobre su apariencia y fue a pararse muy nerviosa lista para ver al Dragneel –"_Típica muchacha enamorada_"- pensó la sirvienta para luego abrir la puerta.

Natsu observaba un saltamontes multicolor en la palma de su mano -Jeje, pero que genial- cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, volteó y cuando contempló a su novia quedó cautivado, casi dejando caer la baba otra vez –Wow Lucy- .

Lucy suspiró aliviada y volteó a ver a Virgo, quien solo dejó caer los hombros. Enseguida dirigió la palabra a Natsu –Llegaste a tiempo-.

-Bueno, saber que siempre tengo que andar a pie me ha ido acostumbrando a hacer las cosas con más tiempo- dijo el chico, aunque en su cabeza traía algunos pensamientos que se guardaba –"_Se puso pantalón en lugar de la mini falda, que alivio así podré dominar mis instintos, aunque le queda apretado y eso resalta su… ¡No, debo de evitar pensar de más!_"-.

Sin previo aviso, Lucy se le echó al pecho y empezó a expresarse con entusiasmo dando saltitos -¡Ahora si Natsu, tienes que decirme adónde vamos a ir!-.

-Ah ¿Pues qué crees? No te lo voy a decir, lo he planeado todo y solo está en mi cabeza jajaja, me encanta tenerte en suspenso-.

-¡Eres malo!- Lucy fingió enojarse y le dio la espalda.

Natsu la abrazó -Me gusta ser malo, tan malo que te llevaré a un lugar muy romántico ¿Te basta con eso?-.

-Sale pues- Lucy le dio un suave beso en la mejilla "perdonándolo".

-Hey Virgo, te pediré prestada a Lucy por unas horas, descuida cuidaré bien de ella-

-Si con cuidarla se refiere a que golpeará severamente a cualquiera que sea un peligro para hime y que además usará preservativo cuando mantengan relaciones, entonces si confiaré en usted-.

-¡Virgo no seas malpensada!- regañó Lucy a su amiga ¿Desde cuándo pensaba como Bixlow?

¡Yosh, vámonos pues!- exclamó emocionado, entonces Lucy lo tomó de la mano y los dos salieron juntos frente a la mirada inexpresiva de Virgo.

En cuanto salieron Virgo se sintió un tanto aliviada al quedarse sola, acto seguido fue y se sentó en un sofá, sacó su celular y observó su pantalla, allí estaba en espera de ser leído un mensaje de texto de Jude Heartphilia, era el séptimo en los últimos tres días. En cuanto lo leyó llegó a una conclusión–"_Esto es malo, justo lo que más me temía. Princesa, estoy con usted pase lo que pase_"-

_Unos segundos después a una cuadra de distancia del apartamento_

Lucy andaba algo pensativa y eso era algo que Natsu estaba notando

-¿Qué tienes Lucy?-.

-Mmh, solo estaba pensando en Virgo, es que se ha estado portando algo rara últimamente, como si estuviera ocultando algo-

-Pero Lucy, ella es rara por naturaleza, siempre se me ha hecho así- comentó despreocupado con las manos sobre la nuca.

-Creo que te daré la razón, hehe perdona, vamos a disfrutar del día- se expresó ya relajada, apoyándose en Natsu, caminaron algunos metros más cuando Natsu se detuvo repentinamente y volteó hacia atrás -¿Natsu?-.

-Mmh- Natsu se quedó observando un bote de basura con la mirada fija, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió –No es nada- dijo ya despreocupado –_"Necesito dejar de ser tan distraído ¡Hoy es un día para Lucy y nada me detendrá de darle la mejor tarde!"_-.

Pero las sospechas del Dragneel nunca estuvieron mal infundadas, ya que cuando los dos se alejaron lo suficiente la tapa del contenedor comenzó a levantarse y un par de ojos malignos se asomaron –"_Ni crean que se saldrán con la suya, par de calenturientos"-_.

* * *

**Otras parejas seguían encontrándose **

Elfman había llegado en auto hasta la casa de su cita, el momento ansiado estaba frente a sí, se acercó a la puerta de la casa -¡Evergreen he llegado!- gritó en lugar de tocar el timbre, retumbando todo el lugar con su voz. La espera se le hizo eterna, ser paciente no era lo suyo y menos si se trataba de su primer cita

Se escuchó el clic de que alguien quitaba el seguro de la puerta, seguido de una tenue voz –pasa dentro-.

El hombre sintió algo raro en el estomago y no era hambre -¿Es esto normal?- se preguntó tras lo cual entró lentamente dentro de la casa, encontrándose con que todo estaba oscuro –Oi Ever- le llamó observando a todos lados, reinaba una serenidad y silencio total. Mientras avanzaba lentamente, estuvo a punto de resbalarse, de chocar contra una mesita y darse en la cara contra una estatua humana ¿¡De verdad era una estatua de mármol!?

Cuando el chico estaba distraído viendo de cercas la estatua, se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Evergreen –Atrás de ti-.

Elfman se dio la vuelta y aun en la oscuridad pudo ver que había una enorme cortina blanca cubriendo una esquina de la casa. Apenas dio tres pasos cuando un foco se encendió detrás de la cortina, la iluminación mostró una figura femenina detrás de las cortinas. El Strauss se quedó embobado y sin palabras.

-Elfman ¿Estás preparado para ver un hada en su máximo esplendor?- preguntó muy confiada Evergreen desde detrás de las cortinas mientras hacía algunas poses de modelaje.

Elfman se emoción de mas, alzó los brazos a medio cuerpo y apretó los puños -¡Un hada! ¡Hombre nunca he visto una!-.

-Jeje, maravíllate, sorpréndete en la vista más deleitable que has tenido, emociónate, grita, excítate, desmáyate… ¡Con el hada más hermosa!- exclamó la castaña bajando la cortina revelándose a sí misma, como era de esperarse su atuendo era excepcional, vestía con una minifalda negra de olanes de tal resaltando sus caderas, una blusa verde brillando por lentejuelas sostenida por un tirante a su hombro derecho, escotada dejando ver su tatuaje de Fairy Tail, un cinto de cuero color chocolate en sus caderas, zapatos con tacón de aguja de quince centímetros de altura, joyería en plata para demostrar que no era una donnadie, además de un elaborado rodete con algunos rizos sobresaliendo, además de cada facción de su rostro perfectamente maquillado.

-Ohhh- Elfman se quedó con la mirada bien fija.

-Jeje, entiendo que soy muy hermosa, pero para dejarte mudo, uff, he de ser aun más sexy de lo que yo misma creo- presumió poniéndose la mano en el pecho, muy orgullosa.

-Umm ¿Dónde está el hada? No la veo- dijo al fin Elfman rascándose la coronilla, tratando de ver detrás de la chica.

-¡Ehhh!- Evergreen puso los ojos en blanco y echó humo, tanto que le había costado embellecerse -¡Bruto!- a continuación Elfman terminaba en el suelo con un enorme chipote en la cabeza y con una Evergreen encima de él sacudiéndolo violentamente de la camisa -¡El hada soy yo! ¿Que no vez que soy la más hermosa eh?-.

-Ouch, lo siento. Claro que tú eres la más hermosa- se disculpó Elfman sobándose.

-Ay, pero que raros son los hombres- suspiró la vanidosa mujer ya poniéndose de pie y echándose aire con la mano.

-Ugh, pues para mí las mujeres son un misterio, ni cómo entenderlas- comentó a su vez Elfman sacudiéndose el traje, pero al ver que Evergreen se echaba aire con la mano se le vino a la mente los sucesos del día en la alberca, cuando trató de recuperar el abanico favorito de Ever y terminó llegando al campo militar, en esa ocasión no pudo encontrar el objeto. Pero como el hombre que era nunca se rindió y encargó uno idéntico por internet y justo el día de ayer le había llegado justo a tiempo –Ever, antes de irnos te quiero dar un regalo- le dijo llamando su atención, entonces de entre su traje sacó el abanico –Aun no sé todos tus gustos, pero pensé que extrañarías tener un abanico como el que te voló el aire-

Toda la ira de Ever se disipó al recibir el regalo -Elfman, no tenias que haberme comprado algo tan caro-.

-El precio no me importa, te lo debía. Elfman siempre cumple sus promesas-

Evergreen ahora fue quien se quedó sin palabras para expresar su agradecimiento.

A Elfman se le ocurrió añadir algo mas para justificar su buena acción –Y un hombre siempre tiene que hacer feliz a su mujer-.

-Óyeme, no te pases de la raya, tú no eres mi hombre ni yo tu mujer-.

-¿Eh?- Elfman parecía estar entre desorientado y desilusionado.

-No ¡No estoy diciendo que no me agradas! Lo que quise decir es que la frase de "eres mi mujer" da a entender que tu y yo…ya sabes- la pobre Raijinshu siguió trabándose y avergonzándose, haciéndose bolas ella sola –Que estuviéramos casados o algo así-.

-N-no entiendo nada de lo que dices- En la mente tan simple de Elfman, el era el hombre de Evergreen y ella era su mujer ¿Confiaban entre sí? Por supuesto ¿Se llevaban bien? Pues a su juicio si ¿Eran una pareja? Pues no del todo, pero a eso iban ¡A su juicio eran hombre y mujer!

-Y-ya mejor dejemos eso a un lado, mejor hablemos de ese lugar al que me invitaste-

-Yeah, estaba esperando que me hablaras de eso- el albino recontento la tomó de una muñeca –Cuando lo veas lo entenderás-.

-¡Calmado! Esa no es la manera de tratar a una fina dama y menos en una cita- regañaba Evergreen.

-¿Y qué tal así?- preguntó Elfman maniobrándola para cargarla entre brazos como si fuera una novia en una boda. Pobre Ever renegó más pero nada pudo hacer, Elfman la subió al auto como si la secuestrara para luego partir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Algunos quince minutos después_

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- Evergreen no lograba concebirse la idea de que a Elfman se le hubiera ocurrido traerla a un lugar así, hasta se quitó los lentes, los limpio y se los volvió a poner esperando que así cambiara lo que veía, pero no fue así.

Elfman estaba muy orgulloso de su decisión -Jaja, se nota que estás tan emocionada como yo ¡No hay lugar más divertido para pasárnosla juntos que el parque extremo!-.

-Eck- Evergreen se quedó viendo el lugar, había grandes paredes de rappel, puestos de comida callejera, punks en patineta y mucha gente sin clase –Pero ¿Cómo puede ser esto romántico? Cuando llegaste con traje pensé que iríamos a un restaurant o algo así ¡Hey escucha lo que te estoy diciendo!-.

-¡Yahoo vamos Ever!- gritó Elfman y como de costumbre se rompió el traje, revelando que debajo ya traía su ropa especial para deportes extremos -¡Será un día que nunca olvidarás!- le animó.

Ever vio como un chico salía del parque cojeando y cubierto de moretones y se puso fría –Creo que lo que no lo olvidará serán mis articulaciones-

* * *

**Erza y Jellal por su parte ya habían encontrado una manera de pasar el día**

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- exclamaba Erza al salir de un gran cuarto de madera, en su rostro estaba plasmada una sonrisa de satisfacción, además traía su ropa desacomodada y el cabello desacomodado. Dio unos pasos al frente, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de qué no la estaba siguiendo quien había entrado a ese establecimiento junto con ella –Hey Jellal ¿Quedaste cansado? No me digas que te lastimaste- cuestionó volteando a ver hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto, se le hacía raro que no saliera ya que en lo personal se sentía de maravilla.

Jellal tardó unos cinco segundos más en salir y al mostrarse si que parecía estar en peor estado que su novia, caminaba tambaleante casi cojeando, su cabello estaba alborotado y su espalda estaba cubierta de ¿pastura? Si, pastura –Erza, dame un minuto- dijo mientras recuperaba la respiración –Fue muy intenso, estoy agotado-.

-Admitiré que fue algo extremo- dijo Erza acomodándose el cabello, entonces alzó una ceja y se expresó alegre –Pero vamos, fue muy divertido y satisfaciente. No puedes negar que lo gozaste tanto como yo, después de todo es algo que hicimos juntos-.

Jellal empezó a sobarse la nuca -Eh verás, lo que pasa es que yo umm-

Erza puso sus manos en la cadera y fue directa -¿Qué no te gustó montarte?-

–Bueno es que yo creí que el toro que montaríamos era mecánico, pero resultó ser de verdad…y lo peor es que vine de rojo- dijo el Fernandes recuperando el color de su rostro y mostrando su camisa de vestir en color escarlata.

-Je perdona, no pude resistir el reto- dijo la pelirroja aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

Resultaba que al llegar a este enorme lugar, lo primero que le había atrapado el ojo era ese establo donde se ofrecía la oportunidad de montar un toro, a ella le había emocionado la posibilidad de vestirse de vaquera y montar un toro en un autentico rodeo, pero ahora quedaba claro que su pobre novio había imaginado que era un más seguro toro mecánico.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde se encontraban? Estaban nadamas y nadamenos que en la feria anual de Magnolia; un evento que como su nombre lo indica acontecía sin falta en la ciudad, siempre a finales de verano llegaba una caravana y se establecía por uno o dos meses, dependiendo del éxito comercial que se tuviera. Juegos mecánicos, puestos de comida, concursos, casas de terror y un ambiente desestresante se habían convertido en las razones para que Jellal sugiriera a su novia que pasaran la tarde aquí.

Jellal no negaría que había vivido peligrosas emociones al ser perseguido por un toro salvaje, pero haberlo hecho junto con Erza hacia que sintiera que todo valiera la pena –"_Ay mi Erza, ella siempre me trae sorpresas de todo tipo que hacen que todo valga la pena, dependo tanto de ella para ser feliz_"- suspiró en sus adentros sintiendo un cosquilleo por dentro, emoción que solo esa hermosa pelirroja era capaz de despertar en él.

-Uh Jellal, me dejé llevar, creo que no está bien andarte metiendo a cosas tan peligrosas como las que me gustan- se disculpó de nuevo Erza, pensando que Jellal se había quedado traumado y por eso la miraba de esa manera tan fija (cuando en realidad el la miraba con ternura).

-Hey no te sientas mal. Quiero estar contigo Erza, siempre estoy pensando en pasar tiempo contigo y créeme que lo que hagamos lo que hagamos, lo disfrutaré porque cada instante contigo es una oportunidad de conocerte mejor y no hay nada que me satisfaga más que desentrañar los misterios que se ocultan detrás de los ojos cafés que tanto amo- le confesó Jellal sintiéndose de repente inspirado romántico.

Erza sintió un calorcito recorrer su cuerpo, le reconfortaba mucho el interés tan personal que había desarrollado su novio por ella -Jellal-

–Por cierto, ya sabes, hoy es el día del "Fairy amor", y como eres un hada, tu mandas hoy, haremos cualquier cosa que te apetezca- le dio la confianza –Hoy tu mandas-.

-¿Y-yo mando?- preguntó Erza mientras empezaba a ponerse roja de la cara, eso sonaba muy sugestivo.

_En la mente de Erza_

_Jellal estaba amarrado a una cama –Erza ¿De qué se trata esto?- preguntaba totalmente sorprendido._

_Auuuu (si, ese ruidito que se oye en el anime)_

_Ella caminaba hacia Jellal lentamente y muy sensualmente vestida en lo que llamaba su "traje de seducción" –Tú dijiste que yo mandaba ¿no? No sabes ni que pediste- le decía mientras se relamía los labios como fiera cazando a su presa y Jellal se quedaba paralizado como conejo asustado –Eres mío papacito- le decía y entonces se le echaba encima a besarlo salvajemente sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada, en cuestión de minutos la pasión aumentaba mas y mas hasta que…._

_De vuelta a la realidad _

-Erza ¿te sientes mal? Mírate nadamas, estas ardiendo- exclamaba Jellal todo asustado poniendo una mano en la frente de Erza quien hasta echaba vapor por la cabeza.

Erza salió de su mundo de fantasías alocadas -"_Rayos, creo que debería dejar de leer toda esa literatura ecchi que le confisco a los alumnos_"- dijo en su interior ya recuperándose, pero Jellal seguía viéndola raro, así que buscó una salida rápida que la sacara de apuros –J-Jellal, mira ese puesto, vamos a ver si logramos ganarnos algo- acto seguido tomó de la mano a su novio y se echó a correr rumbo al puesto.

-"_Jaja, a veces no sé ni que pasa por su cabeza, es tan curiosa e inocente_"- pensaba Jellal mientras era guiado por su amada hasta el puesto de juegos.

-Pásenle jóvenes, pásenle al juego de dardos- invitaba el encargado del puesto.

-Interesante- Erza terminó quedando interesada con el juego que presentaba un puesto.

El juego en si era una ruleta que giraba constantemente y que tenía un muy pequeño agujero cerca de la orilla. El encargado sacó tres pelotas y se las mostró a Erza y Jellal –Tienen tres intentos, si logran meter la pelota pueden llevarse un premio-.

La rueda giraba medianamente rápido y el orificio era apenas un poco mayor que las pelotitas, Jellal la veía difícil.

Pero Erza no pensaba de la misma manera -¡Sale!- aceptó dejando a Jellal (e incluso al encargado del puesto) sorprendidos.

-"_Jeje, este juego es muy difícil que lo gane, ojala se encapriche y me regale un buen billete_"- pensaba el encargado mientras le daba las tres pelotas a la pelirroja.

-Allá voy- Erza lanzó la primera pelota y esta dio cercas del centro de la ruleta –Yo puedo hacerlo- aventó su segunda pelota y aunque iba directo a al objetivo la misma velocidad con la que giraba la ruleta evitó que atinara –"_Entonces debo darle desde antes_"- pensó y aunque trató de anticipar no logró meter la pelota. El encargado se quedó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Jellal tenía la mirada fija en uno de los premios, quería regalárselo a Erza -Lo intentaré yo- se animó finalmente, pagó y entonces tomó las pelotas y tiró, pero no le fue mejor que Erza, de hecho una pelota ni siquiera dio en la ruleta –Una vez más- volvió a probar sus tres intentos, pero no pudo.

-Jeje- Erza rió por lo bajo entretenida de ver a su novio tan picado con el juego, se veía tan infantil tratando de satisfacer su capricho.

Jellal siguió intentando varias veces más, pero cuando en su frustración casi le da un pelotazo al encargado, se dio por vencido, un suspiro pesado y un par de pasos hacia atrás eran la muestra de su resignación, pero aun así su mirada seguía en ese premio que quería regalarle a Erza a como diera lugar –"_Que mal_"-.

La sonrisa de Erza desapareció, su novio se veía decepcionado ¿Por qué? El era alguien muy fuerte, una de las personas más maduras y centradas que había tenido el gusto de conocer y el único al que había amado tanto en toda su vida –"_Su mirada no se mueve, el está viendo…ajá_"-.

-Que pasa ¿Quiere intentarlo de nuevo chica pelirroja? jeje- retó el encargado.

Erza sacó el billete y lo azotó contra la mesa –Por supuesto- dijo con confianza, pero antes de tirar miró a Jellal –Deséame suerte-.

-Puedes hacerlo, tienes talentos para…-

-¡Así no!- interrumpió Erza –Me refería a esto- la Scarlet se le echó encima y le plantó un beso en la boca que sorprendió al encargado y al mismísimo Jellal –Así se desea la suerte- concluyó la pelirroja al terminar el acto-¡Ahora!- lanzó su tiro y por centímetros casi da el objetivo – ¡Ahh!- disparó la segunda vez con más potencia, pero falló. Entonces se detuvo y se concentró un poco más, dejando a un lado la adrenalina y el empuje desenfrenado –"_Jellal quiere el regalo_"- pensó respirando tranquilamente, entonces dio su disparo y esta vez al fin entró.

-¡No puede ser!- el encargado estaba boquiabierto.

Jellal sintió un profundo orgullo -¡Lo lograste!- le felicitó yendo a darle un abrazo –Eres la mejor Erza, eres única- le dijo con admiración mientras le besaba en la coronilla de la cabeza y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ahh, ahh- el encargado no podía creerlo, había puesto la velocidad de la ruleta de modo que nadie ganara.

-Ahora como mi premio, quiero ese peluche grandote- demandó la prefecta señalando al premio que Jellal había estado mirando, entonces en cuanto lo recibió se lo ofreció a Jellal –Para ti- la expresión de Jellal dejaba claro que había sido sorprendido

-Yo también quiero verte feliz, conocerte y darte lo mejor de mí- afirmó Erza –Además yo soy el hada ¿no? Entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera este día, soy la anfitriona y quiero regalarte este peluche en representación de mis sentimientos hacia ti-.

Jellal quedó profundamente conmovido, aun cuando en el trabajo recibía regalos costosos por parte de sus compañeros, nunca sentía lo que estaba experimentando en este momento; era un regalo de todo corazón y ganado por el esfuerzo de su novia –Nunca olvidaré esto-.

* * *

**En casa de Fried**

El chico de cabellos verdes se encontraba en la cocina frente a la estufa, su mano ondeaba un cucharon dentro de una olla, cosa a la cual no le prestaba atención ya que su rango visual estaba ocupado por el libro que sostenía en su otra mano y que se encontraba leyendo con gran concentración.

"_Se divertido y positivo, esfuérzate en hacer feliz a tu pareja con aquello que sabes que le gusta durante la cena"_se dijo interiormente releyendo un párrafo, entonces dejo el cucharon a un lado y como robot se encamino hacia la habitación posterior sin despegar la vista del libro. Al entrar al comedor despego momentáneamente la vista para ver el arreglo de la mesa.

Mantelería de hilo fino, velas, flores, cristal de bohemia cubiertos color plata, detalles románticos, todo los preparativos se daban para pasar una cena romántica, todo preparado de acuerdo al libro del cual no se había despegado en todo el día, en la portada se leía el titulo "Como hacer una cena romántica perfecta" lo había alquilado en último momento para esa noche, siguiendo exactamente paso por paso los consejos que se daban.

" _mi relación con Mirajane apenas comienza, para reforzar los lazos todo debe ser perfecto"_ razonó cerrando los ojos, con la sensación de un nudo en el estomago, sintiéndose inusualmente muy nervioso, nunca antes había preparado una cena para nadie, el hecho de que fuera con la chica que mas disparataba sus emociones no le ayudaba mucho a calmarse.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y su corazón latió con más fuerza, bien el momento había llegado. Cerro el libro tamaño bolsillo en su pantalón por si llegaba a necesitarlo y se vio por última vez en uno de los espejos de pared asegurándose de que su arreglo personal fuera adecuado, sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Al abrir la puerta se quedo sin palabras al ver a Mirajane, aunque nunca le había dado mucha importancia al físico ahora se daba cuenta de la excepcional belleza de su novia, el vestido resaltaba su escultural cuerpo y su maquillaje resaltaba mucho más las finas fracciones.

-hola Fried-saludo con una radiante sonrisa la peliblanca.

-ah…eh... hola Mirajane –saludo con torpeza recién reaccionando, como consecuencia sintió el calor de la vergüenza subir a su rostro, puesto que se encontraba desubicado, había olvidado las palabras que había estado ensayando como recibimiento, por lo que único que atino a decir fue lo que pensaba -te ves muy…hermosa- su voz se achicó ante la última palabra ante la pena que le causaba decirlo.

Mira ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió dulce, le daba ternura ver a Fried exteriorizar sus emociones - gracias, tu también te ves muy bien- devolvió el cumplido al darse cuenta de que el chico por primera vez había dejado su túnica con solo una camisa formal verde y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, se sentía feliz de saber que cambio esa noche su arreglo solo para ella.

-gracias- dijo sin más aun desconcertado sin saber nada más que decir pero se apresuro a hablar antes de que se formara el silencio incomodo –por favor pasa- indico haciéndose a un lado.

La joven asintió y se adentro al hogar, Fried se adelanto un paso para guiarla llevándola por el pasillo hasta el comedor, en cuanto llegaron fue y le ofreció asiento con caballerosidad –Por favor-.

-"_Se esforzó bastante por crear este ambiente_"- observó Mirajane, la escena estaba impecable, todo limpio y acomodado de forma casi perfecta.

Fried fue y tomó asiento de modo que quedaron frente a frente, podrían verse a la cara durante todo lo que durara la cena. Pero fue entonces cuando sintió despertar y experimentó una sensación de pánico escénico –"_¡Ahh! Esta es mi primer cita con Mirajane, lo siento tan irreal, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño_"-.

El Justine salió forzadamente de su imaginación, no era momento de entrar en especulaciones, esta era una cena para su querida Mirajane –Eh Mirajane…- pronunció con la mirada un poco baja

Mirajane apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la orilla de la mesa - dime-

–Umm…- al Justine se le estaba dificultando comenzar a conversar, cosa que le frustró –"_Estuve leyendo todo el día, lo planee y sin embargo ahora que la tengo frente a mí todo es tan difícil, su sola presencia me cambia todo ¿Es eso parte de estar enamorado?_"- las manos le comenzaban a sudar de la ansiedad y la mente en blanco ¡rayos! ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué había estado planeando todo el día? ¡Aja el libro! El libro le ayudaría. Busco con la mirada una ruta de escape y rápidamente noto los cubiertos –espérame un momento, iré por la comida-dijo incorporándose.

-oh está bien ¿quieres que te ayude?-se ofreció pero apenas se disponía a levantarse cuando el chico negó con una mano.

-no te preocupes, tu solo relájate, volveré en un momento- indico con seriedad dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina, pero en cuanto paso por el umbral de la puerta dejo salir una pesada exhalación y en un instante ya se encontraba hojeando su libro buscando un consejo.

"_Habla de temas que les interesen y les gusten mucho a ambos. Pon énfasis en aquello que los une. Desterrar problemas y preocupaciones para otro momento…" _medito un par de segundos en lo leído, ¿Qué tema de conversación? _"¡ya lo tengo!"_ se motivo cerrando el libro y volviendo a guardarlo se dispuso a volver a la cena con seguridad en sí mismo.

-lamento la tardanza- se disculpo apenas entro al comedor, sin embargo Mira no le respondió al instante, ella se encontraba viendo al techo y un dedo sobre su labio inferior, esa expresión significaba que estaba pensativa- ¿Mirajane?- volvió a repetir frunciendo el cejo ella reacciono y volteo a verlo -¿en qué pensabas?- pregunto intrigado.

-no es nada importante, solo me acorde que tengo que hacer algún papeleo de la escuela mañana-respondió con aires relajados con sus siempre visible sonrisa.

Sin embargo a Fried eso le inquieto mucho mas y sintió la culpa consumirle _"oh no, me tarde tanto que hice que pensara en sus problemas" _se lamento bajando la mirada, mala manera de empezar la noche, ahora bien ¿Cómo corregirlo? _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo decir?"_ Ninguna idea llego a su mente lo que comenzó a estresarle comenzando a flexionar las manos con ansiedad.

No obstante la albina arqueo una ceja e hizo una observación –humm Fried ¿y la comida?-.

¡Oh claro! ¡Lo olvido! Se suponía que había ido a traer la cena y regreso con las manos vacías, otro grave error, ahora quedaría como un irresponsable, unas gotas de sudor se acumularon en su frente sintiéndose presionado.

-¿te sientes bien Fried?-Mirajane ladeo la cabeza confundida puesto que él parecía estar en un conflicto mental.

-s-si, olvide la comida pero en un segundo regreso- respondió con voz apresurada y tal como un rayo se esfumó de la habitación dejando aun mas confundida a Mirajane.

Para cuando entro a la cocina ya tenía el preciado libro entre manos hojeándolo con gran velocidad buscando alguna frase como "que hacer si las cosas se te empiezan a salir de control" pero para su mala dicha no encontró nada parecido _"no puede ser cierto ¿será entonces que ya es caso perdido? ¿Será acaso que ya no puedo arreglarlo de ninguna manera? _Se recargo contra la barra buscando alguna salida, el cristalino sonido de un objeto al chocar contra otro lo saco de su letargo giro la cabeza buscando que fue lo que lo provoco, siendo este una botella. Con interés la tomo con una mano y comenzó a menearla frente a su vista, el liquido que contenía no era más que otro que champagne, que lo compro a sugerencia del libro. Entonces recordó unas palabras que hacía tiempo Bixlow le dijo _"si no encuentras la solución ve por un trago, eso siempre me relaja"_ claro que Bixlow no era el más confiable, pero en estos momentos necesitaba serenidad así que sin pensarlo le dio un gran trago. Una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro, el sabor le resulto demasiado amargo y cargado para su gusto, según a botella no contenía mucho alcohol, en fin parecía que si lo había ayudado un poco

Relajo los hombros y cerró los ojos pero al instante los volvió a abrir ¡tenía que regresar con Mira! No podía hacerla esperar otra vez, eso complicaría todo. Se despego de la barra y fugazmente tomo una cacerola regresando a paso veloz regreso con su invitada.

-¡ya estoy aquí!-.

Mira alzó la vista y pestaño un par de veces, el Justine venía muy agitado y casi corriendo, lo siguiente lo vio en cámara lenta, Fried al no fijarse por donde iba tropezó, causando que la cacerola y su contenido saliera volando por los aires y una porción de ella se impacto…en ella.

-¡Mira!- pronuncio con horror la garganta de Fried al ver como la chica estaba parcialmente cubierta de comida, sin dudarlo llego a ella y comenzó a quitarle los restos de comida –Mira…yo… ¡lo siento! acababa de estropear toda la noche, sin duda, obviamente arruinar en maquillaje y vestido que tanto le habían costado no era parte de tener una cena perfecta, ni siquiera una cena común, todo se había ido en cuestión de segundos -¡en verdad lo siento!- volvió a repetir con bastante culpa.

-¡Fried!- elevo la voz ella ala ver la desesperación en el al intentar quitarle todo lo que tenia encima.

El chico pareció reaccionar puesto que se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Fried, tranquilo, no es para tanto-suavizo su tono de voz al ver los ojos azules llenos de arrepentimiento chocar contra los suyos propios. Al sentir que sus manos se habían detenido coloco su delicada mano sobre la que reposaba sobre su mejilla y lo vio fijamente–todos cometemos errores, no te sientas mal por esto- le dijo con dulzura –además, algunas verduras son buenas para la piel y el cabello jeje- rio en tono bromista respecto a la ensalada que había caído encima de ella.

-Mirajane…- balbuceo anonadado por el buen humor e la chica, que a contrario de su punto de vista, ella no parecía importarle su actual estado.

La Strauss deslizó su mano hasta que quedara frente a su rostro- ya casi cumples tres años de ser un Fairy-comento respecto al tatuaje como símbolo de Fairy Tail que tenía en la mano- sabes, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi- con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear el contorno de la marca con su dedo índice – tú te acercaste a mi cuando recién comenzaba a ejercer de secretaria en la escuela, me preguntaste los datos sobre cierto club escolar, entonces te dirigiste con gran respeto y paciencia que supe que eras un buen chico, alguien en quien se podía confiar, pero sin embargo se notaba que eras alguien muy cerrado y debías liberarte mas- hizo una pausa y elevo la mirada- y eso es lo que estás haciendo, estas mostrando tus emociones, negativas y positivas y estoy feliz de ser yo con quien las estas mostrando- dedico una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que formaron unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Mira…- y como otras tantas ocasiones se quedo sorprendido de la actitud de ella, enseguida sonrió, por qué entonces comprendió que aun si se equivocaba, siempre que estuviera con Mirajane no importaba los errores que cometiera, lograría encontrar la calma para ser el mismo.

* * *

**Más tarde en el orfanato Caith Shelter**

Wendy estaba confundida, quizás un tanto impactada, desde hace treinta minutos que estaban pasando cosas muy raras, primero juraría haber escuchado que Meredy gritaba por auxilio, diez minutos después Happy-sensei se había infiltrado por la ventana y había secuestrado a Charle llevándosela en un costal y finalmente para acabar con todo, Mystogan se había desaparecido como si fuera niebla.

Y ahora deambulaba por los pasillos preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo a Charle o si Mystogan al fin se había lanzado por una chica. Hubiera seguido pensando así si no fuera porque en dado momento alguien la jaló del brazo-¡Kyaaa!- gritó sintiendo como caía al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos de vuelta se encontró con que estaba en un cuarto bastante desordenado y con sus paredes cubiertas de posters rockeros, además sobre la cama estaba ese chico loco de cabello rubio que muchos en el orfanato despreciaban –Zancrow-san-.

-Wendy Marvell, la supuesta hermana de Mystogan – le dirigió la palabra el extravagante joven –Hay un complot y tengo que detenerlo antes de que personas estúpidas logren su cometido de conquistar el mundo-.

-Wendy tenía sus ojos bien abiertos -Etto… ¿De qué está hablando Zancrow-san?-.

Zancrow se paró sobre su cama y gritó -¡De todo! Tengo que detener a los conspiradores. Wendy, tú eres la única en quien confió que no está planeando algo a espaldas de los demás, aunque tu hermano haga transacciones ilegales-

A Wendy le tomaron más de cinco segundos procesar las paraonias de ese esquizofrénico –No sé a qué se refiere con conspiraciones, pero Mystogan-nii no está haciendo nada ilegal- defendió a su mejor amigo en el mundo.

-Claro que si lo hace, por eso se desaparece como si fuera ninja, mi teoría es que escapa por esos agujeros que hay en las calles, esos que están cubiertos por una tapa de metal-.

Pobre Wendy ya se estaba asustando -¿L-las alcantarillas?-

-¡Eso mismo! Como sea, el punto es que he escuchado por parte de los pandilleros que dentro de esas cuevas, debajo de la ciudad, hay gente viviendo ¡Y que quiere conquistar el mundo!- exclamó sumamente molesto –Pero ellos no me preocupan en este momento, me acabo de enterar de que la ingenua de Meredy está planeando apoderarse de la ciudad, incluso ya investigue los nombres de sus contactos; unos tales Jellal y Gray… grr solo pronunciar sus nombres me molesta intensamente-.

-Umm Zancrow-san ¿Le molesta mucho qué Meredy se junte con esos hombres?-.

-¡Por supuesto! No puedo permitir que Meredy cumpla sus planes megalómanos, más bien dicho _no podemos. _Wendy, tienes que ayudarme a frustrar esa conspiración-.

Wendy estaba pensando en todo lo que el rubio decía y tenía una conclusión muy factible –Ah ya entiendo, usted está celoso de que esos chicos tengan la atención de Meredy ¡Zancrow-san, a usted le gusta Meredy!-.

-¿¡Queeee!?- Zancrow puso los ojos en blanco sorprendido por la afirmación –Blasfemia, ella es mi enemiga natural, la odio por ser tan creída y boba ¡Argh vamos, dime si me vas a auxiliar en mi plan!-.

Wendy alzó el pulgar –Yo nunca le negaría ayuda a una persona que está sufriendo por el amor-

-¿Qué parte de "no me gusta Meredy" no entiendes? Ugh admito que tiene un cuerpazo que está que hasta de verlo dan ganas, pero no te confundas- le dijo ya irritado, pero luego sonrió –Pero bueno, ahora estás de mi lado jeje-.

-Zancrow-san, admito que no soy muy buena en casi nada, pero en lo que pueda ayudarle solo dígame-.

-Mira pequeña, Meredy tiene una especie de guardaespaldas, una bruja de nombre Ultear, tenemos que neutralizar su influencia por que la ñoña cabellos de chicle siempre se escuda en ella haciendo todo mas difícil – explicó Zancrow –Ahora te diré el plan-.

-Ah, entonces esa mujer es la que no deja que usted y Meredy estén juntos-.

-¡Ahh ya sácate esa idea de la cabeza!-.

Wendy ya había escuchado muchos rumores sobre Zancrow, pero ahora que lo veía no se le hacía alguien malo como decían algunos, solo tenía zafado un tornillo en su cabeza y además estaba convencida de que lo que tenia eran celos por causa de Meredy –"_Le gusta_"-

* * *

**Al otro lado de la ciudad**

Lyon manejaba el automóvil con toda la calma del mundo, su expresión tan feliz y relajada indicaba que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido en su reunión con Jura había sido algo bueno para él –Ah, casi ni me la creo, este es el mejor día del año para mí- llegó a suspirar, perdido en su mundo de dicha.

Y ahora ¿Adonde le quedaba ir? Mmh, como que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero ¿Qué era? Desde que recibió la llamada de Jura se le había formateado la mente –"_Creo que me dejé llevar, creo que debería de regresar a casa_"- se decidió de una buena vez.

Pero el Bastia no contaba con que un par de minutos después terminaría frenando forzadamente, que sus parpados llegarían a abrirse a su máxima capacidad y que su corazón se exaltara, todo por encontrarse que por una banqueta iría caminando una jovencita de triste mirada y lento caminar.

-"_Juvia está cansada_"- decía la joven, no quería llegar a su casa, sabía que al llegar la oscuridad de la soledad caería sobre ella, prefería caminar y caminar para tardarse lo más posible. Era tan triste no haber podido pasar el día con Gray.

-¡Juvia!-

Volteó a un lado, alguien la había llamado, provenía de un auto gris ya bastante desgastado que estaba en medio de la calle, pero el conductor de la carcacha no era un desconocido para ella; era un gran amigo –Lyon-san-

-¿Por qué andas a pie a estas horas?- le cuestionó Lyon y tras estacionarse bajó del coche y fue hasta con ella –No deberías de andar así, ven conmigo, te daré un aventón hasta tu casa-

Juvia se le quedó viendo muy raro –Pero Lyon-san-.

-No seas tímida, déjame te llevo a tu casa- insistió Lyon abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que la Loxar se animara.

-Es que Juvia… bueno, está bien- Juvia cedió ante los intentos de Lyon, no quería rechazar su amabilidad.

Lyon sintió algo agradable al ver a Juvia aceptar su invitación, la conocía como una chica tan tranquila e inocente, a veces algo ocurrente, pero últimamente la había visto medio pensativa en la escuela, lo que lo hacía preguntarse qué es lo que estaba pasando en su interior; Juvia tenía algo que la hacía interesante.

Echó a andar el automóvil y sin perder un segundo más emprendió el camino rumbo a la casa de la chica. Pero no deseaba que el viaje silencioso, quizás conversar un poco con ella le levantaría el ánimo -Um Juvia, el día de las albercas te vi nadando sola en una alberca-

Juvia al oír esa oración se abrazó a sí misma y se encorvó un poco, como protegiéndose el pecho instintivamente –Juvia no quería ser vista, a Juvia le da pena su cuerpo-.

-"_¿Le avergüenza su cuerpo? No comprendo a que se debe, si tiene un cuerpo femenino ideal_"- Lyon sintió un calorcito recorrer sus cachetes de solo recordar vívidamente como se veía la peliazul en ese bikini azul, nadando libremente sobre el agua –J-Juvia, me sorprendiste, cuando nadabas era como ver el arte en movimiento-.

Juvia recuperó la postura, mas terminó ligeramente boquiabierta, incrédula ante las palabras del Bastia –Juvia solo nadaba, no es mucho-.

-No seas modesta- Lyon volteó a verla por unos leves instantes –Tienes un don para la natación, al verte llegue a pensar que eras una sirena de verdad, fue hermoso- Juvia se le quedó viendo con unos ojos bien grandes –Err, quiero decir que tu virtuosidad al nadar fue hermosa- corrigió sus palabras para evitar que la chica malentendiera sus expresiones.

-Lyon-san- los ojos de Juvia se tornaron llorosos –Gracias ¡Gracias por decirle eso a Juvia!- chilló y entonces empezó a sollozar.

-¡Oi Juvia!- Lyon casi suelta el volante por causa de la reacción de la chica –No llores, solo te estaba felicitando-a partir de ese momento el chico peligris se dio cuenta de que Juvia tenia la autoestima baja, que necesitaba comprensión y mucha bondad.

_Ese día un nuevo pensamiento nació dentro de Lyon._

* * *

**Lyon no imaginaba que su propio hermano luchaba contra unas lagrimas aun más poderosas que las de Juvia**

Todas las quejas y chillidos de su acompañante durante el camino le habían forzado a efectuar una parada antes de tiempo, como dice el dicho "situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas". Y el nombre de su medida desesperada era "el puesto de comida chatarra de la esquina"

Si, allí estaba él, apoyando ambos codos sobre la barra, con un burrito frio y medio comido al frente y en su rostro expresada la frustración de tener que estar tratando de tranquilizar a una pelirroja que no paraba de quejarse –"_Yo debería de estar paseando con Juvia por el parque_"-.

-Aun no puedo asimilarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?- se quejó Sherry mientras le daba la ultima mordida a su hamburguesa doble -¡Y tú que traes Gray, si ni te ha pasado nada malo!- exclamó al ver como el Fullbuster tenía su cara contra la barra –Vaya que algunos no aguantan nada- dijo tomándose a Gray como un quejón. Acto seguido pidió otra orden de comida-¡Quiero una ensalada de pollo!-.

Gray despegó la cara de la barra y le hizo un comentario a la pelirroja –Ya te comiste dos hamburguesas ¿todavía vas a comer más?-.

-Tú no entiendes nada Gray, si tan solo estuvieras pasando por lo que yo estoy sufriendo, _sniff_ y cuando me deprimo yo…- dijo entre lloriqueos, Gray cruzaba los dedos esperando no tener que sacarla de otra crisis emocional -¡Yo como compulsivamente!- gritó la Blendi y entonces comenzó a apurar al señor del puesto para que le trajera su orden.

Gray suspiró, mientras no lograra hacer que Sherry estuviera satisfecha y más tranquila no podría lanzarse por Juvia. Pero si apuraba a la novia de su hermano podría terminar arruinando todo –"_Rayos, la paciencia no es y nunca será lo mío_"-.

-Ay Lyon-sama ¿Qué hice mal?- se preguntaba Sherry mirando al cielo.

–No hiciste nada mal y creo que él tampoco lo ha hecho aun- opinó Gray.

Sherry clavó las uñas en la barra -Se olvidó de mí ¡En el día del Fairy amor!- gritó mientras un par de lagrimitas aparecían en los lados de sus ojos.

-Bueno, quizás hoy si la regó, pero tan solo piensa en todo lo que llevan juntos, cuanto se ha esforzado por hacerte feliz-.

Sherry se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y una cara de reflexión –Lyon-sama- balbuceó poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho.

-"_¡Esta funcionando!_"- Gray se emocionó tanto como si hubiera ganado un concurso o algo por el estilo –Piensa en esos buenos tiempos, seguro que las cosas siguen igual, solo es cuestión de que seas positiva y le tengas confianza-.

-Las cosas siguen igual- Sherry volteó a ver a Gray -¡No es verdad, Lyon-sama ya no me ama!- ahora Sherry estaba más furiosa que dolida -Ya no me hace caso, siempre anda distraído. Luego ya van un par de veces que hace equipo con Toby en lugar de conmigo, además hace un mes que nosotros dos no…- la chica se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que casi revelaba su gran secreto a una de las personas que menos debían de saberlo.

Gray torció la boca -¿Qué no hacen desde hace un mes?-

Sherry le dio la espalda –No importa, el punto es que Lyon-sama ya no me ama, de hecho me está engañando con otra- lamentó angustiosamente.

-Vamos ya estás yendo demasiado lejos, si Lyon te engañara yo me habría dado cuenta-

Sherry apretó los labios y dejó de verlo a los ojos –Me sorprende que tu aun no lo sepas-.

-No entiendo por qué dices eso-

La Blendi sentía agruras en el estomago y no era por haber comido tanto, en realidad no quería decirle el nombre de la chica ¿Qué tal si Gray aun la amaba? No obstante por el bien de él y siendo el hermano de Lyon, tenía que saberlo –La mujer a quien Lyon le ha puesto el ojo encima ¡Es Juvia Loxar!-

Gray se tapó la boca, pareciendo muy afectado por la noticia, cuando no era así, se tapaba la boca para aguantarse las ganas de reírse, algo en lo que no tuvo éxito –Pfth pero que imaginación la tuya Sherry jajaja-.

Sherry infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida – ¡No estoy jugando! Estoy segura de que Lyon-sama me está engañando con Juvia… quizás en estos momentos ellos estén en un coche besándose con mucho, mucho amor- dijo preocupada entrando en sus paranoias amorosas.

-"_Lyon y Juvia, si como no, eso ni en un universo alterno pasaría, casi ni se hablan, no tienen nada en común. Juvia no es el tipo de mujer que le atraería a mi bobo hermano jaja_"- seguía riendo el Fullbuster en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Pasando a con Natsu y Lucy**

-Anda Lucy, confía en mí-

-Pero Natsu ¡Me voy a caer!-

A cada paso que daba Lucy, ella sentía que se tropezaría o algo así, de repente se le figuraba que pisaría un desnivel o algo más peligroso, no era nada sencillo caminar con una venda cubriéndole los ojos. Por suerte Natsu la iba dirigiendo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros le indicaba por donde caminara.

-¿Falta mucho?-

-Estamos a muy poco de la gran sorpresa-

Lucy tragó saliva y luego dejó de estresarse tanto, esto podía tomarse como una prueba de confianza y ella confiaría en Natsu, se dejaría cuidar por sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó el Dragneel de repente.

-¿Qué? ¡Kyaaaa!- Lucy se asustó tanto que se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Natsu aferrándose fuertemente a él -¿Q-que es? ¿Una alcantarilla? ¿Una pared? ¿Un perro?-.

Natsu comenzó a relatar con voz de terror -Es…es una terrible… espeluznante… ¡Una broma jajaja!-

-¡Natsu!- Lucy enrojeció de pena y se lo quitó de un empujón –Me voy a quitar la venda-.

Natsu reaccionó de inmediato -No, perdóname no pude evitarlo. Ya casi llegamos- aseguró mientras proseguía a guiarla, los traviesos ojos del chico estaban fijos al frente, contemplando su destino cada vez más cercano.

Poco después Lucy subía unos escalones, eso significaba que estaba llegando al lugar, a sus oídos llegó el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta lentamente y entonces al dar un trío de pasos más su piel percibió un cambio de temperatura –"_¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?_"- podía escuchar a personas conversando y se apreciaba un olor muy delicioso en el ambiente.

-Je- Natsu quitó sus manos de los hombros de ella y entonces cautelosamente comenzó a alejarse, dejando a la rubia sola.

Lucy se quedó esperando que el chico dijera algo, seguro que estaba detrás de ella preparando para abrazarla por sorpresa y luego quitarle la venda para mostrarle el lugar… pero pasaron los segundos y eso no sucedió -¿Uh Natsu? ¿Dónde estás? Oye no me abandones ¡Si no contestas me quitaré la venda!-

Pasaron unos cinco segundos hasta que se escuchó la voz de Natsu, pero a través de unas bocinas –Entonces hazlo Lucy-

Ella se sintió más nerviosa y cuando puso sus manos sobre la tela que cubría su rostro sonrió levemente –"_Natsu pillo, se que ahora si planeaste algo grande_"- infló sus pulmones de aire y tras exhalar se quitó la venda con un rápido jalón, para que sus ojos cafés se encontraran con un esplendorosa y romántica… P-piz… ¿pizzería?

-"_¿Cómo?_"- Lucy llegó a sentirse confundida, Natsu no estaba en ninguna parte y para colmo la gente la estaba viendo como una rara.

-Disculpe señorita- le llamó entonces una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

La pérdida chica se quedó muda al ver a dos elegantes meseros, vestidos con chaleco y boina y pantalón negro y camisa blanca, además de que traían mascaras de las que se usan en los bailes de alta sociedad. Aparte entre los dos cargaban un enorme plato cubierto por una tapa semiesférica plateada.

-Señorita, por favor tome asiento en su mesa reservada- indicó el mismo mesero refinado que le había llamado antes.

Lucy vio como a unos metros más adelante había una mesa sola, con un simple florero en el centro, no había duda de que todo era parte del plan de Natsu.

Los dos meseros la acompañaron hasta la mesa y colocaron el plato, luego uno de ellos se marchó mientras el otro permaneció a un lado de ella.

-"_Y ahora que sigue, esto me está emocionando_"-

-Señorita, su cuenta- le dijo el mesero con voz ronca, pasándole una nota –En este local se debe de pagar antes la pizza-.

Lucy vio los números y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo -¡Es muy caro!- gritó fuera de sí – ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde te has metido? Estamos en problemas- llamó a su novio, dándose cuenta de que al parecer había cometido un error.

-Señorita compórtese-

-Natsu sal de donde estés, no hay manera de que paguemos este lugar- siguió llamando la rubia, volteando a todos lados sin encontrar una pista de donde estaba el chico, no obstante una vaga teoría le llegó a la cabeza: el plato cubierto era bastante grande y pesado –Ajá, lo tengo, estás allí dentro ¡Te descubrí!- exclamó victoriosa alzándose de sobre su silla y señalando al plato, entonces lo abrió, pero solo había una pizza con peperonis en forma de corazón.

-Discúlpeme ¿De casualidad el chico al que está buscando tenía cabello rosado? Resulta que vimos un chico que salió corriendo de este lugar poco después de que usted entrara-

-No puede ser- pronunció Lucy –Joven espere un momento, se que Natsu volverá, seguro que olvidó algo-.

-Señorita, si no tiene para pagar le pediré que me evite la pena de pedirle que se retire. Mi jefe se molestará si no le llevo la cuenta pagada ahora mismo- respondió con cierta dureza.

-"_Pero que mal servicio tienen aquí, debe haber alguna razón por la que Natsu eligió este lugar_"- Lucy estaba bajo mucha presión, la situación se estaba volviendo critica.

Súbitamente el mesero sonrió y se sentó frente a ella -Aunque hay una manera de arreglar este inconveniente: yo invito esta cena de mi propio bolsillo-

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces consecutivas -¿Cómo dice?-

-Yo pagaré de mi bolsillo- repitió el mesero, para luego ver a Lucy de abajo hacia arriba con total descaro –No puedo resistirme a pedirle que cene conmigo, preciosa- dijo con voz sensual.

-¡Cálmese!- le regañó Lucy –Ese no es el comportamiento de un mesero ¡Deje de acosarme!-.

-Comportamiento de un mesero ¿eh?- el mesero sonrió y entonces habló una nueva voz, relajada, más natural y alegre -¿Y qué tal si tan solo me das un beso, Lucy?-

Lucy abrió los ojos bien grandes y se cubrió la boca -¡Tu eres!- ni siquiera completó la frase, rodeó la mesa y se le echó encima al mesero para plantarle un beso mientras con una mano lentamente le iba quitando la máscara revelando poco a poco su rostro. El mesero aumentó la intensidad del beso y entonces con un ágil movimiento la inclinó a ella, acción que a la vez provocó que se le cayera la boina mostrando su espigado cabello rosado.

Cuando terminó el beso, centró sus ojos en los de ella -Feliz día del Fairy amor, Lucy-

-Así que habías planeado todo esto- se expresó ella aun en la misma posición, siendo detenida por los brazos del chico, estaba muy complacida con la sorpresa.

-Lo ensaye toda la noche, incluso sobre cómo hacer sonar mi voz distinta-

Lucy carcajeó muy levemente poniéndose una mano sobre los labios.

Natsu frunció el ceño -¿Qué es tan gracioso? En serio estoy intentando ser romántico-.

-Nada, es solo que pienso que el traje de mesero te queda raro- dijo entre risillas, causando que Natsu abriera los ojos bien grandes –Y te hace ver apuesto-

-Lucy… pesas mucho- dijo Natsu de la nada, medio arruinando el momento romántico.

-¡Natsu!-

La ayudó a quedar de pie y volvió a usar su ronca voz falsa -Entonces señorita ¿Aceptaría mi indecorosa propuesta?- preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano

Lucy puso la palma de su mano sobre la de él y le siguió el juego -Por supuesto mesero-

* * *

**Con Elfman y Evergreen**

-Ay, ay- Evergreen se quejaba mientras se sobaba la parte posterior, buena caída de sentón que se acababa de dar, todo por hacerle caso a Elfman y subirse a la patineta.

Elfman estaba de pie a un lado de ella, el hombre traía puesta una bandana verde y cargaba una patineta entre su brazo derecho y sus costillas, un poco mas debajo de sus axilas -Ever ¿ya te sientes mejor? Si quieres te traigo hielo- se ofreció muy serio.

-¿¡Cómo crees que me voy a poner hielo allí atrás!?- gritó ella dejando al chico bien callado –Ayayay, una mujer tan delicada como yo no debe de andar en patineta en lugares tan peligrosos- siguió quejándose.

Elfman dejó caer la mandíbula -¡Pero Ever! Antes de perder el equilibrio hiciste un mil ochenta spin ¡Fue algo ultra genial! No cualquiera puede hacer una acrobacia así-

Evergreen sabía que todo había sido pura coincidencia, pero ya que estaba siendo alabada no rechazaría los halagos –Bueno, soy una mujer de mil talentos, claro que puedo hacer eso y más, de hecho solo me caí porque mi vestimenta no es la correcta para esas cosas- presumió muy orgullosamente, dejando atontado a Elfman quien se creía todo.

-¡Eres súper Evergreen!- exclamó el Strauss –Ah, eres tan genial que a cada momento que paso contigo me siento más contento de haberte conocido-

-Oi tranquilo, estás haciendo que me sienta capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, bueno, aunque no dudo que pueda triunfar en lo que sea que se me dé la gana jajaja- rió soberbia creyéndose sus propios laureles.

-En ese caso ya sé que es lo que debemos hacer, acompáñame que te encantará- Elfman brusco como siempre la tomó de la mano y se la llevó consigo.

-"_Es tan crédulo y sencillo, es raro pero le da un atractivo especial_"- pensaba Evergreen.

_Tres minutos después _

-¿¡Estás hablando en serio!?-Evergreen observaba la enorme pared de rappel que tenia al frente, no sabía que le encontraban de divertido subir esa cosa, se veía muy peligrosa.

-El rappel es de hombres, no tanto como el salto bungee, pero de todos es algo que debes probar- afirmaba Elfman mientras sujetaba unas cuerdas.

Ever miró hacia la cima de la pared y se puso fría como hielo –E-e-eh, n-no sé si sea u-una buena idea-.

-Anda yo iré cuidándote y esos chicos que te están animando seguro que también estarán pendientes- Elfman señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás de sí mismo, donde se encontraban cinco chicos echándole porras a la "reina del skateboarding".

-Está bien, lo haré…pero tú irás escalando detrás de mí por si me resbalo- demandó la castaña arrebatándole las cuerdas de seguridad al albino.

-Wow, pero Ever, no deberías subir así como vienes vestida, si quieres te consigo algo-

-¡Dije que voy a subir, así que sígueme de una vez!- le apuró la Raijinshu ya decidida, empezando a escalar valientemente por la pared.

Elfman se ruborizó un poco -Pero que mujer- balbuceó lleno de admiración por ella.

Pero un minuto después, la Raijinshu no se veía tan confiada como antes –"_Esto me pasa por terca_"- cuando volteaba hacia abajo le daba miedo caerse, pero cuando volteaba hacia arriba se le hacía como si le faltara una infinidad para alcanzar la cima –Mierda, ya ni siquiera mis admiradores me dan animo- comentó al percatarse de que los chicos solo miraban embobados hacia arriba. Extrañamente también Elfman andaba raro, con la mirada hacia un lado, batallando para subir -¿Y tú que te traes?-.

-Es que- Elfman estaba demasiado perturbado como para expresarse con claridad.

-¡Di lo que tengas que decir!-

Elfman tartamudeó un poco -Umh, es que se te ve todo desde abajo-.

-¿Todo? ¿Cómo que todo? Ay no- Evergreen reaccionó, se había subido con su mismo vestido y apenas se daba cuenta de la mala idea que era el haberse puesto a trepar con falda -¡Me hubieras avisado antes, bien que andabas de mirón!- acusó al Strauss dándole un pisotón -¡Y ustedes dejen de ver!- regañó violentamente a sus fans.

-Ouch, tacones- gimió Elfman sobándose la cara con una mano.

-Soy un hada y las hadas usan tacones- afirmó la agresiva mujer para enseguida reanudar su subida –Y así llegaré hasta arriba-.

-Ever, ya se está poniendo más difícil, te puedes caer y luego no puedo estar vigilándote bien porque no debo de mirar hacia arriba- le advirtió Elfman preocupándose por ella.

-Y mas te vale que no voltees hacia arriba- amenazó la de lentes, pero por andar de distraída se le salió uno de sus tacones -¡No!- gritó al ver como su calzado iba a dar contra el suelo –Oh no, ya pasé por mucho como para no llegar- se obsesionó y entonces prosiguió más acelerada.

Elfman le advertía que no se desesperara, pero ella no hizo caso.

-Ya mero, lo voy a lograr- dijo cuando le faltaban escasos tres metros para llegar.

-¡Ever cuidado!-

-¡Kyaa!- Evergreen pisó mal una roca y resbaló llevándose a Elfman de por medio, el mismo hombre amortiguó con su cuerpo la caída de Ever y la cuerda de seguridad impidió que sucediera un accidente, de modo que los dos quedaron suspendidos al aire.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Elfman mientras la abrazaba, como protegiéndola.

-¡Mis tacones se han arruinado, he perdido los dos!- lamentaba la chica, viendo cómo metros abajo estaban rotas sus dos piezas de costoso calzado.

-Pero te divertiste ¿no es verdad? Deberías sentirte orgullosa, lo hiciste muy bien-.

-Hmph- Evergreen puso una cara de incredulidad, pero aun cuando no estaba muy convencida, las palabras de apoyo del chico le enfriaron el ánimo –"_Bueno, supongo que si me he divertido_"-.

-Oi, lindas piernas- gritaba desde abajo Warren de Fairy Tail, quien junto con su mejor amigo había venido a pasar el día divirtiéndose.

-Ya tomé unas fotos jeje- reía Max con una cámara en la mano.

Se hubiera divertido o no, no toleraría a ese par de metiches fisgones -¡Los mataré a los dos!- amenazaba mientras forcejeaba salvajemente.

-¡Woah Evergreen!- pobre Elfman andaba de acá para allá, tratando de aplacar a la chica –"_No sé si a esto se refería Nee-chan al decir que tratar a una mujer no es cosa sencilla_"- .

-¡Ahora si me hicieron enojar, juro que no dejaré que se salgan con la suya!-

-¡Oh lo tengo!- exclamó Elfman de la nada –Conozco una manera súper en que puedes hacer pagar a esos chismoso que te hicieron enojar-.

-¡Pues dime!- demandó la malhumorada Raijinshu

_Cinco minutos después_

Evergreen observaba a sus alrededores, había muchas personas vestidas con uniformes militares, todas ellas preparando sus armas y comenzando a entrar a un terreno boscoso y escarpado -Elfman dime que esto no es peligroso- dijo mientras el hombre le tomaba de un brazo y le ponía unas coderas.

Elfman ahora cogió un casco protector, el al igual que los demás presentes ya estaba vestido como un militar -La adrenalina Ever, de eso se trata todo, además podrás vengarte de esos dos-.

Evergreen volteó a ver adonde estaban Max y Warren preparándose para batalla, cuando voltearon a verla y sus miradas se cruzaron empezaron a reírse con burla.

-Toma el casco y solo suéltate, somos equipo, yo estaré contigo cuidándote y ayudándote a que repartas balazos a diestra y siniestra ¡Te sentirás como todo un hombre!- le animó Elfman dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Fuuu- Evergreen suspiró y aceptó el casco protector de brazos de Elfman, sujetó fuertemente su rifle y por un momento se asustó al pensar lo distinto que estaba llegando a ser esta tarde, nada que ver con lo que se había imaginado, aunque en cierto grado sentía la sangre recorrer sus venas, se sentía como liberada, pero no sabía de qué.

-¡Elfman el hombre y su mujer Ever van a ganar, prepárense todos!- gritó Elfman alzando su rifle al aire, como si fuera un soldado a punto de entrar a una sangrienta batalla.

-¡Que no soy tu mujer!-

Enseguida la pareja dispareja de Fairy Tail entró al complejo de Paintball del parque extremo, o sea que lo más extremo estaba por venirse.

* * *

**De vuelta en la feria de Magnolia**

Un grupo de personas observaban el carrusel de la feria, la mayoría de ellos eran padres cuidando a sus hijos que montaban alegres los caballitos. No obstante estos observadores estaban atónitos por causa de cierta persona que resaltaba entre todos los que abordaban el juego; era el que más gritaba, el que mas exageraba ¡Y estaba ya muy grandecito para andar divirtiéndose en un juego de niñitos!

-¡Men! Esto sí es emoción pura- se expresaba esta persona de comportamiento ridículo, era un hombrecillo vestido en un traje blanco y que hacía poses mientras montaba su caballo; era el único y original, legendario y grandioso, el hombre más varonil de toda Magnolia; Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki. Siendo tan ocurrente, llegó a pensar que los que lo veían lo estaban admirando –Oh quieren tomarme fotos, déjenme hago mis mejores poses ¡O mejor una hermosa sonrisa!-.

-¡Ah mis ojos!- exclamó un hombre

-Hijo, no veas más- dijo una madre cubriendo los ojos de su hijo que la acompañaba, para evitarle un trauma aun mayor

-Ugh, quiero vomitar- llegó a decir un joven.

Pero para alivio de todos, la diversión del hombrecillo y por ende su sonrisa, cesaron cuando el carrusel terminó su ronda.

-Oh, todo lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar- lamentó pareciendo deprimido, pero de la nada se reanimó el solo -¡Pero la vida es demasiado buena para desperdiciarla en tristezas!-

Prosiguió su camino, pensando en cosas de importancia como lo eran "como entrenar a sus muchachos Hibiki, Ren y Eve en el arte de ser trimens clásicos", "como continuar su serie de libros de romance" y más importante aun "como aumentar sus niveles de estilo y guapura", claro que esto era lo más difícil, ya que estaba muy cerca de la perfección, era Ichiya el caballero blanco, el galán perfecto, el numero uno.

-Buen parfum amigo- saludó a un joven señalándolo con ambos dedos índices, el chico se le quedó viendo extraño y se alejó apresurado –Es una lástima, pero sé que debe de haber más elegantes parfums por aquí- dijo para entonces empezar a olfatear el ambiente, acción que le hacían ganarse la repulsión y los insultos por parte de las personas, al principio eso se le hizo algo inexplicable ¿Qué ellos no disfrutaban el parfum?

Pero su reflexión no duró demasiado, todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando sus fosas nasales detectaron una esencia agradable que se le hacía muy familiar –Ese olor, siento que ya lo he disfrutado antes, me hace sentir tan feliz-

El de Blue Pegasus se fue siguiendo el olor, prácticamente flotando en el aire, extasiado por completo –_Sniff, sniff_, está moviéndose, vuelta a la derecha-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara a fuente de tan maravilloso perfume –Oh…con qué razón me vuelve tan feliz, es el perfume de _my honey_-

Podía ver como Erza iba caminando sola y tranquila por una vereda, llevaba en sus manos un par de banderillas o salchichas empanizadas.

-Ah, solitaria e independiente, no ha cambiado nada- suspiró Ichiya mientras brotaban corazoncitos de su cabeza, pero al notar como se le empezaba a ir comenzó a seguirla con cautela –Pero trae dos golosinas ¿Qué puede significar eso? No creo que ella se las vaya a comer las dos juntas mmh- chocando el dorso de su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano exclamó para sí mismo -¡Lo tengo! Ella está buscando alguien con quien compartir, quizás ya no soporta la soledad-

Un payaso callejero se acercó al chaparro, preocupado por el hecho de que hablara consigo mismo -Oiga ¿Está bien?-

-No lo estoy- dijo exagerando en sus ademanes –Mi corazón- dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el área cardiaca.

El payaso se asustó -¡Se va a infartar! Déjeme ayudarle-

-Mi corazón no me pertenece, es de otra persona-

-Ah, entonces le trasplantaron un corazón y le está fallando-

-Sí, está fallando, está cayendo ante los encantos de ella…mi corazón pertenece a Erza my honey- dijo poniendo una perturbadora sonrisa en su rostro que desmayó de terror al payaso –Ah ya se me fue otra vez, espérame Erza preciosa, yo soy la compañía qué estás buscando- entonces fue a seguirle el rastro.

_Pasando a con Erza_

La mirada de ella se iluminaba al ver a lo lejos a su novio sentado en una banca, cuando él le sonreía de vuelta la sensación cómoda en su pecho se intensificaba…pero al verle el ojo morado que traía todo eso se le venía abajo –"_Ahora sí que me pasé_"-.

Jellal aun cuando físicamente se veía medio maltrecho, parecía no importarle mucho, traía la misma actitud de todo el día, dispuesto a divertirse y disfrutar del día –Me estaba preocupando que no llegaras- le comentó aliviado, intentando ponerse de pie, pero un dolor en la rodilla se lo impidió.

Erza rápidamente acudió a con él y tomó asiento a un lado -¡No te esfuerces, descansa!-.

-Se ven ricas esas banderillas- comentó muy alegre.

Pero ella se sentía aun muy culpable, primero lo mete a un rodeo con un toro y ahora lo había dejado así -Jellal perdóname, me siento mal por haberte dejado así, parece que todo lo que hago termina lastimándote-

-Vamos Erza, no es para tanto- minimizó su situación Jellal –Además yo también tuve la culpa je-

_Hace unos minutos, habían entrado a la casa del terror, al principio todo iba muy bien hasta el momento en que una momia y un vampiro atacaron a Erza, la alocada prefecta entonces se creyó que estaban bajo un ataque real y empezó a pelearse con todos los monstruos, aterrorizando a los que se supone deberían de aterrorizar a la gente. En su desesperación un troll que recién había recibido una paliza por parte de la mujer le había rogado a Jellal que hiciera algo. Pero el Fernandes nunca pensó que tratar de detener a una Erza en modo berserker fuera un movimiento suicida y lo aprendió al intentar tomarla del antebrazo cuando ella estaba ocupada golpeando a un hombre lobo, ganándose el mismo trato que los monstruos de la casa y lastimosamente la chica no se dio cuenta de que estaba atacando a su novio sino hasta después de haberle dado un puñetazo en el ojo, un gancho al estomago y una patada karateca en las piernas. _

-Yo lo lamento, siempre termino haciendo cosas así, soy muy extrema, no soy una chica normal- seguía explicándose Erza, sintiéndose muy mal de solo ver como estaba lastimado su novio.

-Shh- Jellal le tocó el labio inferior con la yema de sus dedos –No digas mas, que seas extrema te hace especial y hace que me gustes más-.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

Jellal le acaricio una mejilla con el dorso de su mano -Eres una caja de sorpresas interminables, nunca sé que es lo que vas a hacer, eso te hace tan interesante para mí que ser golpeado por ti es un precio demasiado barato a cambio de tu compañía- .

Erza empezó a sentir el calorcito en su pecho de nuevo, pero la culpa no la quería dejar en paz -Pero ¡Mira como te he dejado por ser tan alocada!-.

Jellal negó con la cabeza mientras masajeaba el cuello de su chica con ternura -Esto no es nada, aun si físicamente me lastimes de vez en cuando, por dentro siempre me estás sanando. Así que no cambies jamás, me gusta que seas una mujer aventada-

Erza se le quedó viendo sin parpadear, para luego voltearse a un lado y sonrojarse –V-veo que hablas en serio, pero no sabes lo que te espera al pedirme que sea extrema por ti-

-Ja, no me vas a asustar querida, no soy un niño mimado como para no aguantar-.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó Erza en actitud retadora, entonces lo jaló de la camisa hacia ella para hablarle cara a cara –No sabes de lo que soy capaz, hay una voz en mi cabeza y me está pidiendo que libere todo el fuego que me está consumiendo-

El empezó a ponerse nervioso con la cercanía y la mirada salvaje de Erza-E-Erza ¿De qué fuego hablas? ¿Qué estás planeando?-

Unos segundos después Erza se comía al Fernandes a besos, atacándolo con una pasión que solo una mujer extrema y alocada podría tener y que estuviera algo acalorada por haber leído libros para adultos solo hacía que estuviera mas fogosa, el pobre de Jellal no podía ni respirar pero aun así lo estaba disfrutando.

Pero contrario a ellos dos, el hombrecillo que los observaba a distancia no disfrutaba ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando –M-men ¿P-pero quién es ese sujeto?- se preguntaba mientras caía deprimido sobre sus rodillas y palmas de las manos –Esto es una equivocación, Erza no se le dejó ir ¡El está besándola a la fuerza!- se trató de convencer –Oh no, no señor, Erza e Ichiya son una pareja predestinada…tengo que dejar las cosas muy en claro con ese hombre de cabello azul- se decidió fijando su mirada en el joven que era víctima de la pasión desenfrenada de la "hada extrema" Erza Scarlet.

* * *

**De vuelta en la cena romántica de Fried**

**-**y bueno…así fue como termine en detención- terminó de relatar Fried con toda la calma del mundo, a diferencia de Mirajane, quien soltaba suaves risas ante su plática.

-heh vaya Bixlow es bastante pesado en sus bromas, pero estoy segura de que tuvo que pagar las consecuencias tarde o temprano- comento con alegría.

El peliverde sonrió levemente al recordar el castigo a su amigo –la intendente Erza se dio cuenta y bueno, ni que decir de que se excedió con el correctivo- inclino la mirada a su plato para tomar un bocado –oh vaya, que rápido se ha ido el tiempo- pronuncio con sorpresa al percatarse de que su plato estaba vacio, apenas se daba cuenta de lo rápido que se había ido la cena, el tiempo transcurrió con el relajante ambiente entre experiencias por partes de ambos, Mira al ser risueña reía ante ciertas cosas que el contaba se sentía feliz de saber que se la estaba pasando bien, claro que el también se sentía cómodo puesto que ahora conocía más a su novia.

-si es cierto, apenas me doy cuenta de que ya hemos acabado de cenar- dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Aun no termina, falta el postre-.

La albina alzó ambas cejas sorprendida- ¿es en serio?-.

-si, al menos que ya no tengas apetito- cuestiono como siempre al pendiente del pensar de ella.

La chica apoyo ambos codos en la mesa y coloco su barbilla entre ellas- claro que no, me encantan las cosas dulces, en especial los postres-respondió sonriente.

El chico se puso de pie-en ese caso, ya regreso, iré por el- le dedicó una última sonrisa bastante enigmática que dejaba mucho que pensar.

Mira suspiro profundamente aun con la sonrisa en los labios, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, se sentía muy feliz, o en otras palabras muy enamorada como hacía mucho no lo estaba, acababa de conocer algunas cosas mas de Fried, era un chico sencillo pero a la vez extravagante, pero cada momento sentía que por primera vez estaba naciendo un verdadero amor. Paseo la mirada por la habitación apreciando la decoración esperando a que el volviera, pasaron algunos minutos pero no parecía regresar. Empezó a jugar con los cubiertos viendo de reojo hacia la entrada al comedor pero ni rastro de él. Siguió esperando verlo, así que mientras empezó a hacer una flor de origami con una servilleta, fue entonces cuando una de las velas se apagó a falta de cera cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de quince minutos, así que se puso de pie decidida a ir a buscarlo, tal vez algo había sucedido.

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, por respeto a la propiedad dio unos golpecitos esperando que él le diera el pase, sin embargo ni un ruido en señal percibió, así que empujo cautelosamente la puerta, escuchando el chirriar de los manojos.

-hum ¿Fried?- pregunto dudosa adentrándose lentamente y observando a los alrededores, pero no lograba localizarlo, así que se adentro completamente y comenzó a buscarlo, la cocina estaba totalmente en silencio, entonces el pitido del horno llamo su atención, la pantalla digital parpadeaba indicando que ya estaba listo el alimento, abrió la puertilla y lo primero que llego a ella fue el aroma del pan recién hecho, se sorprendió al encontrar un pastel de fresas con crema recién hecho en el interior, pero fue de mayor interés una pequeña nota pegada al molde de este. Al instante reconoció la caligrafía de Fried.

_Si me quieres encontrar primero tendrás que buscar cada cosa que te voy a indicar._

Arqueo una ceja y medio sonrió llevándose una mano a la cadera sonriendo con picardía ¿Fried quería jugar? A ella le encantaban los retos así que jugarían. Le dio la vuelta a la nota que decía así:

_Señal de poder en el rey del mar_

_Para ti solo un usar_

_Lo compras para comer_

_Y jamás lo comes._

-un acertijo- murmuro apenas lo leyó, torció la boca, meditando en lo leído, solo era cuestión de meditar parte por parte. Veamos, en la mitología el rey del mar era…Tritón, si, y usaba algo que era un objeto como señal de poder, pero también era parte algo de la cocina, pero no podía ser comida, puesto que no se comía. Entonces tenía que ser un utensilio de cocina, pero un objeto que usaba el rey tritón como poder… ¡El tridente!

-¡el tenedor!-exclamo tronando los dedos y observando a su alrededor, rápidamente localizo a ese objeto con el que se comían la mayoría de los alimentos, lo tomo y noto como en el tridente se encontraba otra notita pegada.

_Dulce melodía de tu voz _

_Tu garganta jamás se seca_

_Ansioso de escucharla otra vez _

_Tal vez te vea en la biblioteca._

Una sensación cálida ahondo en su pecho por el halago muy al estilo de Fried pero había algo que no entendía, ¿verla en la biblioteca? Pues la escuela estaba cerrada, pero un momento, Fried le menciono algo de una biblioteca personal, si, ahí es donde se refería.

Recorrió los pasillos buscando alguna pista, hasta que fue a dar con una habitación pequeña que constaba de un escrito y dos estantes repletos de libros, esa debería ser la biblioteca. Se detuvo y una lámpara para leer encima del escritorio estaba encendida se acerco para apagarla y bajo esta se encontraba otra nota:

_Todo lo que tú vas a hablar _

_Ya lo tengo registrado_

_Pregúntame que es, _

_Te daré su significado. _

_Si me vas a buscar _

_Entre Natsu y Juvia _

_Estaré por anticipado._

Ese era otra adivinanza y por lo visto era más difícil que la anterior se llevo la mano a la barbilla en aires pensativos. "_todo lo que tú vas a hablar ya lo tengo registrado"_ no se podía hablar del futuro puesto que nadie era telepático para haber que diría en el futuro así que asociando lo demás "_pregúntame que es, te daré su significado_" ¿Qué podía hablar? Lenguaje, oraciones, palabras… ¡eso palabras! Entonces si ese objeto le podía dar su significado, solo se le ocurría una cosa, el diccionario. ¡Eso! Por eso se podía decir que ya sabía todo lo que diría puesto que contenía todas las palabras.

Se giro hacia los libreros y abrió los ojos de par en par, dos enormes estantes con cinco repisas cada uno y amontonadas de libros ¡¿cómo iba encontrarlo?! Se rasco la cabeza en búsqueda de respuestas ¡espera! El acertijo aun tenía otra parte, volvió a releerlo leyendo específicamente la última parte.

"_si me vas a buscar entre Natsu y Juvia estaré por anticipado" _ echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás eso parecía incongruente ¿Cómo que Natsu y Juvia?

-veamos…piensa…piensa- Tal vez era algo metafórico, algo que los representara, haber en Natsu lo identificaba su personalidad hiperactiva, su bufanda blanca y su cabello rosado. En Juvia su timidez, la lluvia y el cabello azul. Los comparo a ambos y la semejanza que encontró fueron sus cabellos de colores extravagantes, tal vez los colores de las pastas… ¡exacto! Diviso entre los libros buscando uno rosa y uno azul intentando localizar cuando finalmente dio con el ¡bingo! Era el diccionario, en cuanto abrió la pasta encontró otro past stick pegado.

_Jamás fue necesario llorar_

_La vida era indolora_

_Tú me enseñaste a amar_

_Lo recuerdo a cada aurora_

_Para podértelo gratificar_

_Te tengo una sorpresa_

_La encontraras encima de la mesa._

Exhalo con lentitud recordar lo que había pasado entre ambos, Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al comedor, curiosa de saber qué es lo que ahora tenía preparado.

En cuanto llego al comedor, una sonrisa tierna se fue esparciendo con lentitud por su rostro, colocándose una mano en el pecho, conmovida. Encima de la mesa se encontraba un ramo de doce rosas en su mejor época, once de ellas rojas, la última una rosa blanca que resaltaba en el centro, un detalle muy curioso. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se percato de que en el tallo tenia pegada otra notita, dejo el ramo sobre la mesa y tomo entre sus manos el papelito

"_en cada racimo hay una rosa que destaca y esa rosa…_

-eres tú-.

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz a su oído, no se había dado cuenta, Fried se encontraba detrás de ella, contemplándola en silencio.

-Fried…- murmuro sin aliento, sintió su mano en su hombro y como la giro hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Mirajane, tu eres esa rosa blanca-explicó viendo la a los ojos, con esa seriedad que l caracterizaba al decir algo realmente importante – he aprendido a escribir poemas, a planear todo de la manera adecuada, pero aun no entiendo muy bien como demostrar los sentimientos, siempre lo he hecho con símbolos representativos, y ha sido la única manera que se me ha ocurrido demostrártelo, espero entiendas lo importante y especial que eres para mí-.

Mira lo observo unos momentos más, pensado en todo el empeño que había puesto para darle un regalo especial, y la manera en que se martirizaba al no saber si lo logro.

-Claro que lo entiendo Fried, y espero que tu también entiendas lo que yo siento por ti-.

Y Sin decir una palabra más se puso de puntitas, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Entonces Fried supo, que todo lo que había hecho realmente había valido la pena

**En casa de los Fullbuster**

-Pero que aburrida estoy- se quejaba Ultear mientras veía la televisión, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó –"_Así que ya regresó Lyon_"-

Tras ir y abrir la puerta, se encontró con una adolescente de largo cabello azul e inocente expresión y que vestía con ropas viejas y gastadas -Eh, umh buenas tardes- saludó nerviosa sacando una caja de galletas –M-mi nombre es Wendy Marvell-

-No digas mas- interrumpió Ultear mientras se limpiaba una lágrima en un ojo (¡Increíble!) –Eres una niña de la calle a la que obligan a vender galletas, oh pobre de ti- quizás la mujer era una fría manipuladora, pero su punto débil eran las niñas desfavorecidas, ver a esta pequeña Wendy le recordaba a la acongojada Meredy de hace algunos años y tocaba la fibra de su corazón –Wendy, ven conmigo, te convidaré una comida y te compraré ropas nuevas ¡No tengas miedo, quiero ayudarte!-

La pobre Wendy ni pudo decir nada puesto que la Milkovich se la llevó consigo –"¡_Wah ayúdeme Zancrow-san, la chica mala me confundió con una mendiga!_"- gritaba en sus adentros.

En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente, Zancrow salió de su escondite; una alcantarilla –No te lo tomes mal Wendy pero la misión va primero que tu seguridad jaja- tras hablar fue y se metió a la casa –Ahora solo tengo que entrar al cuarto de la vieja metiche y encontrar algo con que tenerla amenazada; un secreto, algo vergonzoso, algún documento ¡Lo que sea con tal de que ya no pueda oponerse a mi jajajajaja!-

* * *

**Con Lyon y Juvia**

-"_Juvia es tan buena onda_"- Lyon nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan agradable era la chica que viajaba junto con él, antes solo la había tratado muy levemente, sin profundizar nada, pero de que se había perdido, la Loxar era una mujer peculiar.

Juvia empezó a jugar con sus dedos y le dirigió la palabra con timidez -Um Lyon-san, disculpe ¿Se le está acabando la gasolina?-.

Lyon miró el tablero –Aun me queda mucha ¿A qué va la pregunta?-.

-Es que Juvia ha notado que usted ya va manejando más despacio que antes, perdone Lyon-san- se disculpó Juvia, sintiendo que había cometido un error.

"_Respetuosa, humilde y con un toque de inocencia_"- Lyon estaba demasiado concentrado en ella, notando sus cualidades. Por eso iba manejando más despacio, por estar absorto en Juvia –"_Nada tonto fue Gray, Juvia es más de lo que aparenta_"-

Juvia en cambio se sentía extrañada, de la nada Lyon había empezado a voltear a verla, a platicar bastante, pero no como el Lyon seguro de sí mismo y directo de siempre, más bien se veía más abierto, relajado e interesado en profundizar la conversación.

-Ahem, así que me decías que siempre has sido una nadadora, seguro que podrías llegar muy lejos si te lo propusieras- siguió comentando el Bastia, negándose a dejar que el silencio arruinara la disfrutable conversación.

-Pues a Juvia le gusta nadar, pero Juvia no siente la motivación para entrarle de lleno, la natación es un hobbie y a Juvia le frustraría que se volviera una carga y que entonces ya no lo disfrutara como antes- se explicó, sintiéndose como liberada de expresar algo de lo que nunca había hablado abiertamente con nadie.

-Eso no tiene que pasar, cuando tomas algo como disciplina puedes llegar a disfrutarlo aun mas, porque tienes metas por las cuales esforzarte y al cumplirlas te sientes en la gloria. Si no te llama atención la competencia, entonces hazlo por ti misma, por superar tus miedos y romper tus límites- le animó Lyon –Además sería muy triste que tu talento no salga a la luz, que los demás no sepan que Juvia Loxar es una diosa de la natación-.

Juvia quedó con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, le había caído tan bien lo que su "cuñado" le había expresado –Entonces usted ¿compite en una disciplina?-.

Lyon llegó a un semáforo y respetó el rojo, acto seguido dio su respuesta -Robótica y artes plásticas-.

-Ooh- Juvia se quedó pensativa –Q-quizás Juvia debería intentarlo algún día, ahorita Juvia está en mala condición física, necesita más potencia muscular para ser más veloz-.

-Potencia muscular-

-Si, en las piernas, es clave para mejorar- recalcó poniendo la vista al frente

Lyon se puso de curioso y sin querer puso su mirada en las piernas de Juvia; como la chica estaba sentada, su falda se alzaba algunos centímetros mostrando así parte de sus muslos –"_Pues tiene buena pierna_"- dijo en su interior y con toda su concentración fija en esas blancas y hermosas piernas, parecían ser finas al tacto como de terciopelo –"_Muy buenas piernas_"-

Juvia vio como el semáforo cambiaba de luz, pero aun así el conductor no avanzaba -Um Lyon-san, el semáforo ya está en verde- le comentó volteando a verlo.

Lyon rápidamente quitó su mirada de la chica y se dio una cachetada –"_Idiota ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?_"- se regañó a sí mismo, por unos leves instantes había pasado de admirar las piernas de Juvia, a _desearlas_, su conciencia le decía que estaba mal.

Juvia se sorprendió un tanto al ver como el peligris se había dejado al mejilla enrojecida al golpearse tan fuertemente a sí mismo-¿P-por que se golpea?-

-Un molesto mosco- respondió a secas mientras pisaba el acelerador, esta vez con más ganas que antes.

Durante los siguientes dos minutos hubo silencio entre los dos. Esta vez fue Juvia quien se animó a hablarle a él, pero como no tenía mucha idea sobre qué decir, tomó el camino fácil; hablar sobre el encuentro de ambos.

-Lyon-san, ahora que Juvia lo piensa, usted venia de hacer algo cuando encontró a Juvia caminando por la banqueta-

Una sonrisa se le vino al rostro de Lyon –Me alegra que te de curiosidad sobre eso, yo venía de con el profesor Jura, jeje me hizo unas propuestas muy interesantes- explicó riendo en satisfacción, contentándose de solo recordarlo.

-Oh, Juvia pensó que usted venia de una cita con su novia, con eso de que hoy es el día del amor versión Fairy Tail-

Lyon se puso más frio que una de sus esculturas de hielo, la sangre se le fue de la cara, sus manos sudaron profusamente y sus labios pronunciaron temblorosos –S-Sh-Sherry-.

Juvia se asustó, era como si el chico estuviera a punto de infartarse o algo así.

-Oh dios, oh dios- balbuceó asustado, sentía un vacio en el pecho ¡Se le había olvidado su cita con Sherry! ¡Completamente, como si se le hubiera formateado la mente! Se sentía tan mareado que tuvo que hacer el auto a un lado y estacionarse al lado de una banqueta –Olvidé a Sherry, no puedo creer que esto…me haya pasado… a mí-.

Juvia lo entendió todo –Lyon-san, gracias por el aventón, Juvia se bajará-.

-Pero si todavía falta para llegar a tu casa-

-Ya no falta mucho, Juvia puede llegar a pie rápido. Usted vaya a buscar a Sherry, no deben de perder su día especial- le instó imaginándose que Sherry probablemente estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella, la desilusión de haber sido dejada plantada.

-Juvia- al principio dudó, pero era apremiante tratar de corregir su tan grave descuido -Gracias-.

Juvia bajó del auto y Lyon no desperdició ni un segundo más en salir manejando a máxima velocidad; tenía que encontrar a Sherry a como diera lugar.

_Siete minutos después, dentro de la residencia Fullbuster_

No había sido nada fácil, pero lo había logrado, era para sentirse orgulloso y es que había sido capaz de algo que parecía imposible; tranquilizar a Sherry, no estamos hablando de alguna Sherry McAllister o Sherry Lates ¡Sino de la ultrasensible y escandalosa Sherry Blendi! Era hasta para recibir un reconocimiento.

Ella ya se sentía mucho mejor, todos sus niveles de coraje y decepción habían bajado y ahora si se podía dar un respiro -Gray, ya de aquí me iré sola. Pero quisiera pedirte un último favor; cuando llegue Lyon dile que ni me hable- le pidió mientras se bebía un vaso de agua.

-Mmh- Gray ya se imaginaba la que se iba a armar, pero ya lidiaría con eso después –Yo también debo irme- dijo viendo de reojo el reloj de su pared –"_Espero y Juvia no haya pensado que la deje plantada. Pero como Ultear le avisó supongo que si alcanzaré…si tan solo mi hermana estuviera aquí, se desapareció de la nada_"- pensó y es que al llegar a la casa se había percatado de la ausencia de su hermana mayor.

-Entonces…-

¡Pas! La puerta principal de la casa fue abierta tan violentamente que casi es arrancada de las bisagras, el responsable entró corriendo apresurado. Los ojos de Gray se hicieron como de plato y Sherry quedó paralizada.

Lyon Bastia había llegado, tan apurado andaba que ni siquiera vio que la persona a la que buscaba estaba presente, sentada en una silla de la cocina -A un lado Gray, tengo que ir por Sherry- le gritó a Gray empujándolo del camino como si se tratase de un objeto.

En cuestión de quince segundos, el Bastia subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y salió vestido con nuevas ropas –Mierda, no sé cómo pude ser tan menso-.

-Lyon- Gray quien aún seguía en el suelo, se vio forzado a señalarle con un ademan de que volteara hacia donde estaba la chica pelirroja.

Lyon volvió a palidecer, sus puntiagudos ojos contemplaban a su novia y a juzgar por el tic que ella tenía en el ojo derecho, estaba en problemas –Oh Sherry bonita- le dirigió la voz con ternura, aunque aun con un cierto temor.

-Humph- Sherry se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó de su silla para entonces darle la espalda y cruzar los brazos.

Lyon comenzó a acercársele en plan amistoso, actuando humilde como pocas veces -Por favor no te pongas así chiquita, déjame te explico lo que pasó-

-…- si Sherry se negaba a verlo, aun mas se negaba a regresarle la palabra.

-Perdóname, me descuidé, anda dame una oportunidad, yo te quiero mucho- Lyon siguió recortando la distancia con cautela.

-Déjeme en paz- le rechazó al fin Sherry.

-Lo siento, es que fui con Jura, de hecho de lo que hablamos es algo que te beneficia, mira que al fin recibirás tu oportunidad de…-

-¡No me importa! Usted ya no me ama- le reclamó.

Lyon casi se atraganta al oír la acusación –No, yo si te amo, tu eres mi linda cerecita, a veces soy un idiota, pero eso no cambia nada mis sentimientos-.

-Mentiras-.

-¡Sherry, estoy hablando en serio!- Lyon dio la vuelta a la mesa para poder ir a ponerse frente a ella y arrodillarse-Por favor Sherry, es de todo corazón, te quiero-.

Lyon parecía estar arrepentido y hablando muy en serio –Demuéstremelo entonces, hoy hágame sentir amada, convénzame de que me quiere- demandó.

Lyon sintió su corazón acelerarse, necesitaría ser romántico y detallista con Sherry como nunca antes, pero se enfrentaría al reto, no quería ver a Sherry triste, ella necesitaba mucho amor y aunque fuera medio frio, era momento de descongelarse y darle lo que ella merecía –Te haré sentir una reina- el Bastia volteó a un lado; Gray ya se había ido –_"Es raro, pero siento como si debiera agradecerle algo"_-.

* * *

_**Diez minutos más tarde**_

Juvia sacaba las llaves de dentro de su bolsa, pero no se animaba a abrir la puerta que tenía frente a sí, le esperaba una tarde de soledad –"_Al menos Juvia lo intentó_"-

-¡Juvia!-

-¿Gray-sama?-

Gray llegaba, para Juvia el verlo venir hacia ella le provocaba un cambio radical en su estado de ánimo y en sus esperanzas para el resto del día. Para Gray era una felicidad y un gran alivio ver a su muñeca blanca, la quería de vuelta y hoy era su oportunidad, no dejaría que nada más se interpusiera; era _el momento_ de reconquistarla.

* * *

**En la pizzería**

La joven pareja ya casi terminaba de disfrutar su platillo, como era de deducirse, Natsu había comido tres cuartas partes de la pizza por sí solo, dejando el resto a la más moderada Lucy.

Y hablando de Lucy, ella aun no podía explicarse como le había hecho Natsu para sorprenderla de esa manera, siendo que era más impetuoso que romántico, dado a expresar sus sentimientos de forma instintiva y directa, hoy estaba siendo la excepción y eso era de su agrado –La pizza en forma de corazón, el cartelón arriba de nosotros, la actuación y la vestimenta, me has dejado con algo que nunca olvidaré-.

-Y eso no es todo, jeje- aseguró Natsu.

-Ah, entonces tienes más sorpresas guardadas- Lucy apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, juntó las manos y a su vez descansó su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos -¿Qué sigue mesero?-.

-"_Veamos, Gildartz-táctica número siete, haber si funciona_"- pensó el novato y entonces imitó a Lucy, usando la misma manera de hablar formal y picara -No sé, si la señorita ofreciera un incentivo antes, quizás lograría recordarlo-.

-Un incentivo eh, juega bien sus cartas mesero- Lucy se alzó un poco y comenzó a acercarse a Natsu, haciendo el tronco mas para enfrente -¿Qué podrá ofrecerle?-

Natsu comenzó a acercarse igualmente a ella –Pues hay muchas cosas que me gustaría recibir de usted, señorita-.

_-ja, se está poniendo mas candente, pero no me ganará_"- Lucy le siguió el juego –Entonces cierre los ojos mesero- Natsu hizo como se le indicó y entonces la rubia le plantó un delicado beso en los labios.

-Mmh, naranja- dijo Natsu al relamerse los labios, pero entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se acercó más a Lucy –Pero a este mesero le gustan los besos alocados-.

-Ah, en ese caso- Lucy sonrió y puso una cara traviesa –Ahora usted desea algo de mí, ahora tiene que ofrecer algo a mí, le toca-

-"_Ugh, ella me ganó. Aun soy medio menso en el Gildartzismo_"- Natsu admitió que su chica lo había superado en el juego, pero ya que era su turno le daría a Lucy algo que a su punto de vista (oh eso suena mal) era algo que cualquier persona desearía, fuera hombre o mujer – ¡Tu lo pediste Lucy! - exclamó poniéndose de pie de golpe –Espérame, iré a la zona de juegos para niños, vuelvo enseguida- dijo y entonces se fue corriendo con una expresión feliz en su cara.

Lucy quedó sola, estaba emocionada, hoy Natsu era una caja de sorpresas y era inútil tratar de adivinar que haría. Esperaría impacientemente su gran sorpresa

_Tres minutos después_

-Como que ya se está tardando, mejor iré a buscarlo- decía Lucy para sí misma, así que partió a donde estaban los juegos para niños; resbaladillas, túneles; había de todo.

Sin embargo apenas llegó a la zona de juegos cuando aconteció que la luz de todo el local se fue. Muchos gritaron del susto. Lucy al principio sintió nervios en el estomago pero se le quitaron cuando sospechó que nuevamente todo era parte de una "Natsu sorpresa" –Ah ha, se que vas a hacer algo, mesero- habló en voz alta mientras caminaba a tientas en la oscuridad y el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos eran las voces de las personas aterrorizadas –Pero se está asustando la demás gente, mejor prende las luces-.

Tras casi tropezarse con un juguete que había dejado algún niño travieso, alcanzó a oír una misteriosa risa que provenía de la alberca de bolitas de colores –"_Así que allí estas mesero travieso y pícaro_"- sonrió acercándose con cautela a la alberca hasta que cuando quedó frente a ella, se lanzó un clavado -¡Te tengo!- informó al sentir que atrapaba una figura humana debajo de la alberca.

-Y yo a ti, estudiante- respondió al ser atrapado, pero esperen ¡esa no era la voz de Natsu!

Aun en la oscuridad, Lucy notó como la persona era un hombre obeso con un pasamontañas y unos pequeños ojos malignos -¡Kyaaaa!- gritó aterrada haciéndose para atrás, arrastrándose para salir de la alberca, pero aun cuando logró salir, el extraño se levantó dispuesto a atraparla.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar a solas-

-¡Déjeme pervertido!-

-¿Pervertido yo? ¡No sabes ni lo que dices! Ven conmigo tenemos que hablar… ¡Ahh!-

Lucy abrió los ojos y contempló como el obeso salía rodando por el suelo y frente a ella se presentaba la reconocible silueta de Natsu.

-¡Nadie se mete con mi novia! ¡Ven y pelea como hombre!- retaba Natsu furioso a más no poder.

Y en eso la luz volvió y para sorpresa de ambos, el obeso ya no estaba.

-Natsu ¿q-q-que fue eso?- cuestionó Lucy toda aterrada. Los meseros verdaderos se aproximaban a ver qué había sucedido.

Natsu de inmediato fue a abrazarla contra su pecho, para darle calor y apoyo -Tranquila Lucy, tranquila- le dijo con voz suave –Yo nunca dejaré que nadie te haga nada-

-Tengo miedo-

-Shh, ya Lucy, está bien. Mira mejor vámonos a otro lado, nada arruinará nuestro día- le dijo Natsu, tras lo cual ella se calmó, sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos.

Era tiempo de cambiar de locación, pero Natsu definitivamente estaría al pendiente de ese sujeto acosador que había intentado agredir a Lucy.

El obeso enmascarado utilizaba "tácticas Mystogan", observando a sus presas con atención desde las sombras –"_Ese Natsu, en su rostro se ven sus perversos planes; va a llevar a Lucy a un motel, no se lo permitiré_"-

* * *

**Por otro lado, un grupo de chicos parecían querer ir a probar su suerte **

-¡Oh si, quizás hoy sea mi día de suerte!- exclamaba un muy elegante Droy vestido con una camisa de vestir azul y unos pantalones negros.

A su lado caminaba su mejor amigo que vestía una bonita camisa purpura y unos pantalones igualmente oscuros, aunque no parecía tan entusiasmado –No lo sé, con el terrible historial que tuvimos con Levy no creo que tengamos tantas posibilidades-.

Macao salió por detrás de los dos y abrazó a uno con cada brazo –Tranquilos novatos que con ustedes viene el galán numero uno de la escuela, yo les enseñaré a ligar como un pro-.

-¡Usted está muy viejo para venir a ligar!- exclamaron los dos nerds.

Mas al frente iba el joven que siempre usa traje negro y lentes de color, Loke alias Leo -Vaya, ya se están estresando y todavía ni empiezan, aliviánense chicos que hoy venimos a pasar un buen rato- el pelinaranja volteó hacia atrás echándole una mirada al último joven que iba más atrás del grupo –Anda Alzack, te estás quedando atrás-.

-Nnh-Alzack dejó salir una cansada respiración, caminaba medio agachado, aplastado de ánimo, lo cual contrastaba con su apariencia ya que venía vestido con un traje blanco y además por primera vez en mucho tiempo traía el cabello recogido –Siento que no debería de ir-.

-Ya verás que ir al nuevo bar Eisenwald te liberará todo ese estrés y preocupaciones que traes en tu cabeza- le animó Leo –A mira, ya llegamos- le avisó al encontrarse con que estaban a escasos diez metros de su objetivo.

-"_Yo debería de haber estado con Bisca, pero fui un cobarde como siempre_"- lamentaba el vaquero en su cabeza.

El grupito de "esperanzados" entró al lugar y todos sin excepción al ver cuán cambiado estaba el antro que antes fue controlado por Erigor, hoy ya era un lugar limpio y ordenado, todo ese ambiente tenso y violento no era más, ya no había desenfreno y borrachos tirados en cada esquina, ya no había humo de cigarro ensuciando el ambiente y para ser un lugar de diversión nocturna, todo estaba muy controlado.

-Chicos, bienvenidos al antes antro Eisenwald, si, ahora es una pista de baile, un lugar con clase- les presentó Leo.

Después la caída de Erigor, Kageyama se había quedado con el lugar, tras arreglar su situación legal e invertir un dinero, había transformado todo el establecimiento en un lugar elegante, aquí ya nadie más vendría a pasarse de copas y armar desastre, era para relajarse, pasar un buen momento y bailar.

-Sugiero que primero vayamos por unas bebidas- comentó Leo, tras lo cual todos menos el deprimido chico del oeste asintieron. Se abrieron paso entre las personas hasta llegar a la barra, como si fueran los cuatro fantásticos (más un viejo que se cree joven) avanzaron muy imponentes, hasta que cuando estaban por llegar a la barra y sentarse, una voz femenina les gritó.

-¡Hey guapos, adonde van tan solos!-

Los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con que cuatro chicas muy elegantes ataviadas con vestidos y tacones estaban sentadas frente a la barra, unos tres metros a la derecha de donde iban ellos, mas no eran unas desconocidas.

-¡Cana que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!- exclamó Leo "sorprendido" de que la Alberona estuviera en ese lugar.

Dos chicas se alzaron de sus lugares -¡Hola compañeros!- saludaban al resto de los chicos ondeando la mano.

-¡Ohhh!- Jet y Droy echaron humos por las narices, eran Laki y Lisanna quienes se veían muy atractivas usando esos vestidos blanco y violeta respectivamente.

-Yo quiero irme- dijo Alzack con la mirada en el suelo ¿Cómo se le ocurría a sus compañeros que se divertiría con esas jóvenes del instituto cuando su corazón pertenecía a una y solo una persona?

El chico de cabello largo ya se iba a dar la media vuelta cuando un grito femenino lo detuvo -¿Uh? ¡Alzack!-

El corazón le dio un tumbo y su estomago se comprimió, era esa voz que para él siempre era como una melodía de su tierra natal, su tieso cuerpo no se podía mover; la última de las cuatro chicas, esa que estaba hasta la orilla era Bisca Mulan.

Al igual que Lisanna y Laki, la peliverde se reveló ante los ojos de todos-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-B-Bisca- el chico no podía ni reaccionar; ese largo y ajustado vestido negro que se ajustaba al cuerpo de ella, su maquillaje y su peinado tan distinto, si ella siempre era hermosa a sus ojos, hoy era una diosa.

-Vaya amigo, parece que el destino está de tu lado- le comentó Leo dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de ir a con Cana.

La Alberona traía esa cara picara y traviesa de cuando está tramando una de las suyas –"La o_peración "juntar vaqueros" empieza ahora, mwahaha_"-

¿Y qué hay que decir de "el galán"? su cara de degenerado lo decía todo –"_Ay mamacitas, todas son unas reinas. Creo que este plan de juntarse con los más jóvenes rendirá fruto; hoy me consigo novia_"-

* * *

**De nuevo con Fried y Mira**

Las luces apagadas y a única iluminación de una chimenea antigua encendida al rojo vivo y el parpadear constante de la televisión se encontraban Mirajane y Fried sobre el sillón principal de la sala.

Fried había puesto una película romántica recomendada por su libro, para agregarle más romance a la noche, aunque no se estaba concentrado exactamente en la película, sino mas bien en Mira, en lo que llevaba de la película la había visto derramar lagrimas, enojarse y renegar criticando a los personajes , reírse y suspirar demasiado. Le parecía interesante todo el derroche de emociones que ocasionaba una película ahora entendía el dicho "vivir una película". En algunas partes el también llegaba sentir ansiedad con las escenas, pero no lo demostraba tan liberalmente.

Ahora la albina parecía estar calmada y con la vista sin parpadear en la pantalla, así que se decidió a concentrarse en la película.

Apenas comenzaba a tomar el hilo de la historia cuando sintió como Mira tomaba su mano, le extraño el gesto pero era algo común entre novios a lo que debería irse acostumbrando, correspondió el gesto entrelazando sus manos.

Pasaron algunos minutos más al sentir una presión en su hombro, vio de reojo y noto que era la albina recargando su cabeza en su hombro, ¿sería que tenía sueño? No, no era eso, ahora recordaba que en su libro decía que esa era una señal que regularmente se utilizaba en los cines para cederle a la pareja el derecho de darle algún beso. Su corazón se acelero y el color le subió al rostro al reflexionar una cuestión muy importante: ¡él nunca había besado a nadie! Bueno, ya había besado dos veces a Mira pero era porque ella tomaba la iniciativa y el simplemente le correspondía.

Pero ahora ¿Qué hacia? Bueno no podía quedarse así como así, o Mira se sentiría rechazada, con los nervios a flor de piel extendió su brazo rodeándola en un abrazo por los hombros. Ella al sentir el tacto de su piel volteo su rostro a verlo y le sonrió.

¡Oh no! Podía ver como ella acercaba lentamente su rostro, ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¡No había leído ningún libro que diera consejos sobre cómo besar! Ok, tenía que calmarse, que todo se diera de forma espontanea. Comenzó a acercarse un poco más…

¿Pero y si a Mira no le gustaba? Según estaba enterado ella ya había tenido novios antes y uno de ellos era muy romántico así que sin duda ella ya era una experta al besar. Busco a velocidad luz algo en su mente que le pudiera ayudar, algún consejo. Para su muy mala suerte en su mente apareció la cara de Bixlow y entonces recordó un sermón demasiado morboso que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención, y peor aun comenzó a imaginar gráficamente todo lo que este le había dicho sobre como un beso lleva a otro beso y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a…

Mirajane sintió caerse de golpe y rebotar contra los cojines del sofá, parpadeó bastante aturdida, Fried se levanto tan abruptamente que ni lo vio venir y ahora se encontraba al pie del sofá, respirando aceleradamente.

-emmm… ¿sucede algo?- cuestiono ella insegura de que exactamente había sucedido.

- M -Mira …es-esto…y-yo…t-tengo que irme, y-ya regreso-.

Y pareciera que Fried desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando solo el polvo tras de él.

Se sentó apropiadamente en el sillón pasándose una mano por el cabello desubicada, Fried estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Sera que fue demasiado para él?- se pregunto a si misma colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla, ella solo quería poner más romance a su relación puesto que no había sucedido mucho entre ellos dos, pero tal vez era muy rápido para él, ya que aun era muy inexperto en el tema de los sentimientos. Suspiro sintiéndose culpable, por un momento olvido que Fried era diferente, y que no podía haber mucho romance, a diferencia de con su ultimo novio con quien no eran más que besos y caricias.

Bueno ya le pediría una disculpa a Fried cuando regresara. Siguió viendo la película un rato, esperando a que volviera, pero un mal presentimiento le embargó al ver que no volvía, le puso pausa a la película y coloco los pies en el suelo decidida a buscarlo.

Otra vez estaba en demasiado silencio las habitaciones ¿sería acaso otra sorpresa? No, no podía ser posible. Camino por el pasillo buscándolo y ni rastro de él, fue hasta que un libro tirado en el suelo llamo su atención. Lo recogió y arrugo el entrecejo al ver el titulo "como hacer la cena romántica perfecta" comenzó a hojearlo leyendo de pasada, Fried había imitado muchos consejos en toda la noche así que posiblemente se baso a él. Lo que más le pareció extraño es que las hojas estaban maltratadas cada vez mas conforme avanzaba, como alguien que lo escruto con desesperación. Un ruido de algo caerse llamo su atención desde la puerta contigua. Alzo una ceja y comenzó a acercarse sigilosa, sabía que debía de ser el chico, otra vez comportándose de manera impredecible ¿Qué traía bajo las mangas esta vez? Solo lo descubriría entrando al cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y entró, pero esta vez no estaba esperándola con un ramo de flores, de hecho el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, había cojines tirados en el suelo, un montón de discos regados por todas partes y una botella de vidrio oscuro totalmente vacía.

-Un momento- entrecerró los ojos inspeccionando la botella a distancia; era una botella de una bebida alcohólica y a juzgar por el olor era bastante fuerte –Mmh- caminó hacia el envase, nada le costaba tomarlo y revisar la etiqueta.

Todo pasó tan rápido; apenas iba a agacharse para recoger la botella cuando escuchó una leve risilla para entonces ser asaltada repentinamente por la espalda, al sentir un par de manos tomarle de la cintura, instintivamente estuvo a punto de gritar, pero alcanzó a ver un largo cabello verde resbalarse por el hombro derecho de ella seguido de una sensación de presión en el mismo hombro ¡Era Fried quien la había atacado y ahora apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella!

Vaya locura, el tranquilo y educado Fried le había puesto un enorme susto y eso parecía causarle gracia, eso quedó demostrado en sus palabras -Te atrapé preciosa jajaja-

¿Fried riéndose? ¿Llamándola preciosa así como si nada? No entendía cómo era posible que el Justine hablara de esa manera tan suelta y directa. Tal cambio la hizo sentirse confundida, incapaz de moverse siquiera girar el cuello y verlo al rostro, mismo que muy seguramente plasmaba una nueva expresión facial. Todo se volvió mas extraño cuando sintió la respiración del chico muy cercas de su oído.

-¿Qué pasa mi reina?- preguntó directamente al oído de ella con voz suave –Jeje, me vuelves completamente loco, loco como…un Bixlow rodeado de panties- añadió y entonces le dio un leve beso en el cuello.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuello de ella al recibir esa caricia, pero aun así no se la podía creer -¿F-Fried?-

En un ágil movimiento, Fried le dio la vuelta con gracia inclinándole un poco y ahora si quedando frente a ella –Todo el día he querido hacer esto- dijo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar para luego plantarle un beso en la boca.

¡Oh dios! Fried la estaba besando ¡Tomando la iniciativa y haciéndolo con una pasión que jamás se pensaría que podría tener! Seguía paralizada, muda, su ser luchaba entre encontrar una respuesta o disfrutar del acto, no obstante sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca y su lengua percibió un sabor a alcohol en los labios del chico.

El beso termino y Fried aun manteniéndola inclinada a cuarenta y cinco grados con respecto al suelo, sonrió y dijo con voz suelta y relajada -¿Qué te gustó? Oh se que sí. Sé que quieres más ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Sí? Jaja, porque yo si quiero más; mi linda, sexy, genial Mira-chan-.

Mirajane parpadeó dos veces consecutivas –Oh Fried ¿Acaso tu?-.

-Te amo, te deseo, te quiero, te aprecio, eres todo para mí ¿Ya dije que te amo?-

El aliento a alcohol, actitud desinhibida, las mejillas sonrojadas, la cara feliz (y medio atontada), el vocabulario informal y burdo y el atrevido beso. Las pruebas eran aplastantes:

Fried estaba ebrio ¡El mismísimo caballero Fried Justine estaba transformado bajo la influencia del alcohol!

La noche aun era larga ¿Qué sorpresas traería la aparición de este nuevo Fried?

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí_

-Mwahaha- Bixlow reía maniacamente frente a sus Bickslows.

-¿Qué pasa Bixlow-sama?- cuestionó Bickslow uno.

-Es solo que le hice un gran favor a mi amigo Fried, le cambie su bebida alcohólica de bajo contenido de alcohol por una bebida bien cargada, apuesto a que ya ha de estar borracho-

-No entiendo por qué hizo eso mi Lord- se expresó Bickslow cuatro.

-Jeje, hoy planeó su primer cita con su novia, pero es muy inadaptado en lo que es el amor, así que decidí darle un empujoncito para que se soltara y sorprendiera a su chica ¿Acaso no soy súper?-

La Bickslow tres quedó sorprendida-Pere jefe, cuando alguien se pone borracho las cosas se pueden poner algo…oh ya entiendo- terminó sonriendo perversamente mientras su líder y sus colaboradores reían como los locos degenerados que eran.

* * *

**Con Gray y Juvia**

El hombre de hielo y la mujer de la lluvia caminaban lado a lado por el parque, el chico sabía que era muy pronto para irse con todo y por eso había pensado en hacerlo todo simple; pasearían juntos, platicarían, irían al cine, todo para iniciar a tratarse de nuevo como una pareja.

-Ah caray, así que entonces Ultear no te avisó de mi mensaje, debió de habérsele olvidado- le comentaba Gray mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos.

Juvia se mostraba algo inhibida, aun le era algo difícil el salir con Gray, pero era un gran paso comparado con las semanas interiores -No se inquiete Gray-sama, lo bueno es que estamos aquí- cuando el Fullbuster asintió, Juvia añadió algo más –Además Lyon-san apoyó a Juvia cuando más triste se sentía por su ausencia, creo que en cierto modo tiene que ver con que podamos pasar esta noche juntos-.

Gray se detuvo de golpe y hasta sacó las manos de sus bolsillos -¿Dijiste Lyon? ¿Mi hermano Lyon?- cuestionó medio exaltado, si bien recordaba las palabras de su hermano antes de partir: "Tengo que ir con Jura de inmediato, me llevaré el auto". Ahora no encontraba sentido a cómo es que había pasado un tiempo con Juvia cuando el aguantó a Sherry –"_Tiene que ser una equivocación_"-.

-¿G-Gray-sama? me está asustando, sus ojos se ven perturbados-

-"_Idiota de mí, ya estuvo, tengo que concentrarme_"- Gray se sacó a la fuerza sus dudas y fijó toda su atención en la persona que se la merecía por completo –Perdona ¡Oh mira, un puesto de raspas! Ven, déjame te invito una-.

-A Juvia le parece bien-.

Enseguida mientras caminaban, ella observaba la mano de Gray, sentía un impulso de querer tomarlo de la mano, de ir agarrados como en los mejores tiempos, lo deseaba, pero una fuerza dentro de sí misma se lo impedía; una barrera.

Gray ya había notado desde hace algunos minutos que la chica estaba un tanto agotada, así que se ofreció como caballero -Te ves algo cansada Juvia, si quieres siéntate en una banca mientras yo voy por los raspados-.

-Está bien, Gray-sama- en cuanto el chico se alejó, ella puso una cara triste -"_¿Por qué es tan difícil para Juvia?_"- miró por un par de segundos como Gray hacía fila y entonces fue a buscar una banca cercana, encontró una cercas a una zona de árboles y arbustos y allí se sentó –Juvia debe esforzarse- dijo para sí misma y entonces se quedó en calma.

-_Mmh, nghh_-

-Eh, Juvia acaba de escuchar algo-

-_Nnh, goooo_-

Otra vez, Juvia estaba escuchando unos sonidos raros, unos leves quejidos y provenían de detrás de donde estaba, al principio sintió temor, luego curiosidad y finalmente tomó el valor para darse la vuelta aun estando en la banca y ver que había a sus espaldas, las pupilas se le dilataron al percatarse como algo se movía detrás de unos arbustos, se levantó ahora sí y rodeó la banca para llegar adonde estaba el arbusto, separar sus ramas y encontrarse con…

-¡Gray-samaaaa!-

-Whoa- Gray ya estaba a punto de comprar las raspas, cuando el aterrorizado grito de su muñeca lo hizo retumbar por dentro, la adrenalina se le fue a su cuerpo impulsándolo a correr hacia donde sus oídos detectaron el agudo grito, su ser interior y su subconsciente estaban entrenados instintivamente para proteger a quien más amaba. Con lo que se encontró es que Juvia estaba agachada junto a unos arbustos -Juvia-.

La peliazul sacó algo de entre los arbustos –Gray-sama- le llamó y entonces se dio la vuelta aun hincada en el suelo -Mire-.

-Ahh, ah- Gray se quedó sin palabras, solo vocalizaba como si fuera un retrasado mental, de hecho su expresión facial era la de tal.

Entre los brazos de Juvia estaba una cobija envuelta, la dulce chica abrió un poco de esta mostrando que había dentro –Mire Gray-sama, una bebita-

Una adorable bebé rubia de unos cinco meses miraba con sus grandes orbes verdes a Gray y Juvia, ahora si todo cambiaba para esos dos; el día no sería como lo habían planeado.

* * *

**Pero había un Fairy que escondía algo dentro de su corazón**

Sus ojos cafés veían las imágenes del electrocardiograma, las placas reveladas de rayos x, todos estaba a su vista, pero por más que los viera no entendería su significado. Pero para eso estaba esa persona en la que confiaba tanto como para mostrar su rostro ante ella sin ningún temor; la jefa de médicos Porlyusica.

-¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó directo y al grano, no había brillo en su faz.

-Tu corazón se encuentra estable, aunque pronto necesitaremos medicamentos más fuertes- respondió ella aun con más frialdad que el hombre, era una experimentada doctora después de todo, acostumbrada a tratar situaciones delicadas.

-Cuanto- pronunció, pero luego quedó en suspenso, hasta que se animó a hablar – ¿C-cuanto me queda?- preguntó en voz baja, aun siendo sereno y de poca expresividad, seguía siendo un _ser_ _humano_.

Porlyusica le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos -Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, eso no es algo que pueda diagnosticar-

Mystogan sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, por eso le daba la espalda, una medico como ella por supuesto que podía dar un marco medico detallado sobre la salud de él, pero respetaría su decisión, la pelirosada era sabia y seguro tenía sus razones –Gracias por todo, me retiro-

-Afirmas estar luchando y dices que comprendes la realidad de las cosas- le dijo repentinamente, volteándolo a ver de nuevo, clavándole sus inexpresivos ojos rojos –Pero es otra de tus mascaras, estás haciendo todo lo contrario, huyes de tu realidad, aparentas que todo está bien, cuando no es así. Acepta la verdad y afróntala; estás muriendo-

Mystogan recogía su capa, su bandana y sus bastones, cuando tomó todos dio su respuesta a secas –Ya sé cuál es mi realidad-.

-Mystogan ¿Qué es en realidad lo que está muriendo?- le cuestionó muy seriamente la anciana de cabello rosado – ¿Tu cuerpo? ¿O _tú_?-.

Mystogan cerró los ojos y guardó silencio total

-El cuerpo de todos se va deteriorando, a diferentes ritmos dependiendo de cada persona, es inevitable sufrir los achaques de la vejez o la enfermedad- se expresó aun más seria que antes –Pero no debe de ser así en la persona interior, curiosamente el interior está atado al exterior, más de lo que imaginas-.

-Porlyusica, usted conoce mi situación, por eso ha de saber que no tengo opción-

-¡No!- la solemne voz de la doctora se impuso por medio de un grito –Si tienes una opción, pero la has estado negando; la opción de ser feliz-

Mystogan dejó salir una exhalación.

-Un corazón feliz es un corazón sano, si sigues cargando con el peso de la auto negación a tus espaldas entonces morirás y muy pronto, te digo todo esto no como tu doctora, sino como tu amiga; tienes que ser feliz-

-Lo he dicho muchas veces; hay demasiado en juego, si mi existencia implica el sufrimiento de personas inocentes, entonces prefiero seguir entre las sombras-.

-¡Despierta!- gritó exasperada, asustando incluso a algunos médicos que estaba afuera del cuarto –Es tu ultimátum, tienes dos opciones; ser feliz o morir. Seamos honestos, ni tu ni yo sabemos cuánto tiempo más podrás soportar esto ¿Cuánto te queda? Eso depende mucho de ti, pero si tú alma se rinde, entonces todo habrá terminado para ti-

-Porlyusica-

-Y ni creas que el que no ya existieses no tendría repercusiones ¿Quién aparte de ti estaría para ofrecer su hombro a Wendy? ¡Tienes que vivir y si no quieres hacerlo por tu bien, al menos hazlo por esa pequeña que te necesita tanto!-

-"_Wendy_"- la imagen de la adolescente estaba muy clara en su mente, ella era su persona más cercana en el mundo y lo necesitaba a él sin importar quien fuera, el existía para ella, no podía dejarla sola contra el cruel mundo que la rodeaba y menos mientras "ellos" existieran como amenaza –"_Debo de vivir por Wendy, tengo muchas cosas por hacer, tengo que vivir hasta que asegure el futuro de ella, hasta que la raíz del mal que amenaza su vida sea arrancada_"-.

-No te des por vencido, puedes sobrevivir si cultivas un espíritu aun más férreo y solo lo lograras si primero llegas a ser feliz, No sé cómo, ni con que, ni quien te haría feliz. Aun así te conozco y pienso que en algún lugar debe haber un algo que sea la medicina a tu corazón-

-_Algo_- repitió Mystogan –Si lo hay- entonces se dio la vuelta –Pero es difícil alcanzarlo, es demasiado riesgo y no tomaré riesgos innecesarios- llegó a la puerta y se quedó parado uno par de segundos, entonces volteó hacia atrás girando su cuello –Pero eso no significa que ya no tenga otra opción- sin siquiera despedirse abandonó el cuarto y en cuanto puso su pie afuera, su mirada se tornó determinada y fuerte – ¿Algo? No lo creo… ¿_alguien_? Podría ser-

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Los hice bolas? Ay, díganme que no por favor, este es el primer capítulo donde abarco tantas subtramas con tanto personaje y traté de que no quedara todo mezclado.

Bueno, a lo que vamos, pasaron varias cosas en el capitulo. Natsu intentando ser romántico con Lucy. Elfman de loco ha llevado a Ever al parque extremo, Erza anda dejando a Jellal todo arrastrado por andar de alocada y Fried ha enloquecido literalmente en su cena romántica con Mirajane. Gray ha estado de cabeza ¡Y junto con Juvia se ha encontrado un bebé!

¿Adónde van Natsu y Lucy? ¿Qué quiere Bob? ¿Qué oculta Virgo? ¿Qué harán Gray y Juvia con su nueva sorpresa? ¿Ever sacara su lado Rambo con ayuda de Elfman? ¿Qué hará el nuevo Fried II? ¿Sobrevivirán Erza y Jellal al factor "Men"? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el encuentro de Lyon con Juvia? ¿Funcionara el operativo "Juntando vaqueros"? ¿Qué hay de las paraonias de Zancrow y el dilema de Meredy? Y…Mystogan… ¿Qué le espera ?

Mwahaha, me rio como Bixlow, me encanta mantener suspenso jajaja, hagan sus apuestas, las cosas no son lo que parecen lo advierto.

Ya calmándome, habrán notado que no puse nada de Gajeel y Levy ¿Por qué razón? ¡Por qué no encontré que ponerles! Mmh que mal **¿Alguien tiene una idea de que podrían hacer esos dos?**

Por cierto, he leído sus comentarios y he notado algunos detalles, entre ellos que les desespere por mi tardanza, pero como ya mencioné, a veces no es fácil acomodar todo y esta vez el capitulo abarcó muchas subtramas (cada pareja trae lo suyo que hay que planear) y eso complico las cosas en mi cabeza (la cual no anda con mucha imaginación para colmo) además de que como fueron setenta hojas Word, corregirlas y asegurarme de que no perdiera coherencia con tantos cambios de escena fue un dolor de cabeza.

Por allí se me preguntó cada cuanto subo los capítulos, mmh, pues el plan es subir un capitulo al mes, no siempre es posible (me tarde el doble) pero trato de mantenerme a ese ritmo.

Ah y veo que hay algunos líos por los "pairings" alternativos del fic. Particularmente veo bastante gusto por el Lyon/Sherry, confírmenmelo por favor ¿Les agrada mucho este pairing? O prefieren el Ren/Sherry (Que es lo canon en el manga). Me interesaría saber cuál es la preferencia respecto a esto.

Buenas noticias, El siguiente capítulo "**Fairy dia del amor pt. 2**" Será el último de los transitorios y terminara de sentar las bases para la siguiente saga… ¡Y no se me desesperen que los trimens están por entrar a la formula así como los misteriosos "K", "H" y todos esos personajes secretos que salieron en los capítulos anteriores!

De una vez quisiera agradecer a **Trister Sister** por su valioso apoyo en la creación de este capítulo, particularmente en la subtrama Fried/Mirajane.

Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y sepan que si estoy tomando en cuenta sus peticiones, quizás no pueda utilizar todas, pero me esforzaré por escucharles. Algunas de sus dudas el tiempo las responderá, pero reitero que su opinión y su paciencia valen bastante en este proyecto.

Por mi parte me despido y prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo por no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capitulo.


	35. Fairy día del amor pt 2

_Disclaimer. Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

"_El fairy dia del amor" ha llegado y las parejas se han embarcado a pasar el día._

_Natsu y Lucy fueron a una pizzería, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un hostil regordete enmascarado. Elfman ha llevado a Evergreen al parque extremo. Tras invitar a Mirajane a su casa, Fried se ha puesto ebrio por accidente. Erza y Jellal han estado pasando la tarde en la feria donde Ichiya de Blue Pegasus merodea. _

_Juvia tras tener un encuentro amistoso con Lyon finalmente ha sido alcanzada por Gray, pero en un parque ambos se han llevado la sorpresa de encontrarse con una bebita. Sorpresa también ha sido para Alzack y Bisca quienes se han encontrado en el bar Eisenwald, sin saber que Cana ha puesto en marcha un operativo para juntarles._

_Por otro lado el loco de Zancrow se ha propuesto sabotear a Ultear ayudándose de Wendy._

_Finalmente Mystogan ha considerado que en vista de que su vida se va acortando necesita ser feliz y ha partido a buscar a una persona en particular que le puede ayudar a sobrevivir._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy Tail; Capitulo 34, Fairy día del amor pt. 2**

_Día del Fairy amor, una día feliz, romántico, único y en el que los miembros de Fairy Tail se la pasaban como nunca en compañía de sus parejas y amigos y con "miembros de Fairy Tail" nos referimos a absolutamente todos ellos._

El director Makarov estaba pegado a una ventana del hospital general suplicando una y otra vez a la jefa de médicos que saliera con él.

-¡Porlyusica, salgamos como lo hacíamos hace cincuenta años!-

-¡Ya madura Makarov, tienes ochenta y ocho años por dios!- la permanentemente irritada mujer fue y cerró las persianas de la ventana.

-Con el paso de los años ligar se vuelve más difícil- lamentó el viejo para luego voltear hacia abajo, fijando su atención en la calle que se le hacía alejada –Y luego tanto que me costó subir quince pisos ¿Ahora como me bajo?-

A kilómetros de con el ocurrente anciano, en la feria anual de Magnolia un par de gatos parlantes viajaban en el paseo del cisne romántico.

-¡Ya basta con esta locura Happy-sensei, suélteme!- exclamaba Charle quien estaba atada con cuerdas.

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho juntos Charle. Tu solo pide y yo te compraré lo que quieras y te llevaré adonde quieras preciosa- respondía el travieso gato azul.

-¡Lo que quiero es que me deje ir! espere- Charle en su forcejear alcanzó a ver qué Erza besaba a un tipo de cabello azul a unos veinte metros -¿Que cree que hace esa intendente pelirroja? Grr-

-Aye Charle, necesitan que les demos una lección de cómo se besa- comentó Happy echándose un espray de menta en la boca.

-¡Ni en sus sueños, profesor Happy!-

_Si, absolutamente todos disfrutaban del día o al menos lo intentaban, incluso un desastre como lo es Gildartz. El matemático se sentía muy contento de estar cenando con una mujer tan centrada, madura y atractiva como lo era Ur. _

-Ah, este restaurante me trae tan buenos recuerdos del pasado- se expresaba alegremente mientras se estiraba, satisfecho de haber consumido un plato de su pasta favorita.

-Mmh- Ur en cambio aun no se acababa su comida, estaba desconcentrada por completo.

-Disculpe si la estoy aburriendo. Si hay algo que necesita para sentirse mejor dígamelo con confianza, o si ya quiere regresar a su hogar podemos detener esto- se ofreció respetuosamente.

Ur despertó y empezó a negar rotundamente -¡No! de verdad me la estoy pasando bien con usted- dio un pesado suspiro –Es solo que soy una madre preocupada, no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué es lo que estarán haciendo mis hijos. Quizás ya están algo grandecitos pero aun son descuidados-.

Gildartz de inmediato se dio a la tarea de animarla -Entiendo su preocupación, pero relájese, aunque sean descuidados, en el fondo Gray y Lyon son buenos chicos-.

-Eso es muy cierto, creo que no debería de angustiarme tanto por ellos- le sonrió.

Los ojos de Gildartz se volvieron en forma de corazones y de sus fosas nasales salió vapor-"_Pero que bonita sonrisa tiene_"-

Lástima que el gusto no le duró mucho al profesor de matemáticas, solo cinco minutos después, Ur otra vez andaba soltando de a suspiros.

-Ur, pienso que nos vendría bien una sencilla caminata por las calles tranquilas de la ciudad- sugirió Gildartz –Y de pasada podríamos llegar a ver como les va a Lyon y Gray- añadió alzando el pulgar.

Ur quedó sorprendida – ¡Ay Gildartz-sensei! N-no, no está bien, no tiene que hacer esto-

-Descuide, mientras disfrute de su compañía para mi estará de maravilla-.

* * *

**Curiosamente el temor de Ur era algo real; Gray estaba metido en un lio**

Con indiferencia el mundo se movía a su alrededor, nadie los percibía, porque para todos al verlos les llegaba la misma idea a la cabeza; una pareja de adolescentes que no fueron capaz de controlar sus hormonas y terminaron con una niña entre sus brazos.

Pero vaya que la cosa era distinta para el par de jóvenes:

Ella sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una pequeña rubiecita, que dentro de esa cobijita que le cubría un poco más arriba de la nariz destacaban sus grandes ojos verdes que la observaban curiosa como quien realiza un nuevo descubrimiento en el mundo. Una sensación extraña recorría su pecho ¿sería acaso su lado maternal? Sentía un deseo irresistible de apretujarla contra sí misma, pero el pánico de que pudiera hacerle algún daño se lo impedía. Quería cuidarla, protegerla de todos.

Por otra parte él se sentía confundido, primeramente ¿Qué hacia una bebe abandonada a medio parque? Era muy insensato que la dejaran olvidada como si fuera cualquier cosa, o peor aun ¿Qué tal si su madre promiscua la había abandonado al no ser capaz de mantenerla? El tan solo pensarlo le dio terror, llevándolo a descartar la idea. Ahora bien ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos con una bebe? No podían dejarla como si no hubieran visto nada.

Ahora sí que todo los planes de un gran día con Juvia se iban directo a la basura y no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con este inconveniente.

Tras pasar su mano por su frente para limpiarse una gota de sudor, fijó su atención en el rostro de Juvia ¡Que contrastante! Ella no reflejaba ni el más mínimo estrés o preocupación.

Juvia se encargó de descubrir completamente la carita de la pequeñita y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y llevar la punta de sus dedos a sus labios, dejando salir una exclamación casi involuntaria -¡Que tiernita está! ¿Gray-sama, acaso ella no es lo más adorable que ha visto en toda su vida?- preguntó maravillada al chico.

Gray alzó una ceja, viendo con indiferencia a la bebé -Mmh- se quedó pensando un par de segundos, no compartía el entusiasmo de Juvia, de hecho no entendía por qué le emocionaba tanto ver a esa nenita, después de todo los bebés son de lo más común que puede haber. En su mente solo había espacio para una cosa que incluso podía expresarla por medio de una fórmula:

_Gray y Juvia + bebé rubia_ _= problemas al cuadrado_…así de simple

Sea como fuera, era momento de tomar una decisión ¡Y mejor hacerlo antes de la Loxar se encariñara con la chiquilla! Eso significaría graves problemas–Juvia, esto es inesperado, pero tenemos que solucionar esta situación-.

-Juvia sabe muy bien lo que hay que hacer- aseguró hablando tan en serio como el Fullbuster -¡Juvia sabe que debemos quedarnos con ella!- exclamó para entonces empezar a rozar su mejilla con la mejilla de la niñita como si fuera un peluchito.

-¿¡Cómo!?- a Gray casi se le salen los ojos –No podemos, e-es decir ¡Ni siquiera es nuestra!- exclamó haciendo ademanes un tanto exagerados, tratando de convencer a Juvia.

-Unn- los ojitos verdes de la pequeña se pusieron vidriosos por causa de los gritos de Gray.

-¡La va a hacer llorar con esos gritos!- le regañó a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a la bebecita arrullándola con movimientos hacia los lados –Ya, ya, Reina, Gray-sama no quiere hacerte daño-.

-¿Reina?-

-¿Verdad que es un bonito nombre? Así se llamaba una chica de una novela que le encanta a Juvia; Rave Master, ah el amor entre Musica y Reina, como olvidarlo- se expresó Juvia con expresión soñadora.

Gray quedó desconcertado, Juvia ya estaba yendo al punto de ponerle nombre, esto tenía que terminar de una vez por todas –Juvia, esa niñita-

-Reina-

-Ok, ya entendí- le siguió el juego con tal de ser escuchado –Reina no es de nosotros y seguramente que sus padres han de estar preocupados buscándola. Tenemos que devolverla-.

Juvia volteó a ver esa tierna carita que para colmarla le estaba sonriendo –Oh, Gray-sama tiene razón- admitió cabizbaja y muy a fuerzas, no queriendo aceptar que tendría que separarse de ella.

Gray se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro -Vamos, ella también debe de extrañar a mamá y papá. Busquemos haber si alguien de por aquí sabe algo-

_Y así empezó una ardua tarea_

-Disculpe señora ¿De casualidad no sabe de quién podría ser está niña?- preguntaba Gray mientras una ensombrecida Juvia le mostraba la tranquila infante a una señora de mediana edad.

-_¡Eso no se hace jóvenes!_-_ reprendió la señora -Si anduvieron de apasionados háganse responsables de la consecuencia. Mírense, intentando deshacerse de su retoño ¡Debería darles vergüenza!-_

Gray se dio un palmazo en la cara -Ugh, creo que esto no funcionará-

-Deje que Juvia lo intente- se ofreció la Loxar, entonces localizó a un joven rubio que caminaba despreocupado por la vereda -¡Ese parece su papá!- exclamó para entonces acercarse apresurada al hombre antes de que se le fuera –Disculpe ¿Es esta su hija?- preguntó directamente.

-¡_Whoa!_-

-Es que Juvia piensa que son idénticos ¿De alguna manera no es usted su padre?-

-_Espera un momento_-

Para mala suerte del hombre, en ese momento había llegado por detrás su celosísima esposa escuchando parte de la conversación -_¡Tuviste una niña con esta colegiala! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?_-

_-No mi amor, esto es un malentendido- _

-Si señora, Juvia no es la madre de esa preciosidad. Ay pero es tan bonita- Juvia quedó hipnotizada con la kawaisidad de la bebé que empezaba a ponerse adormilada –Pensándolo bien, a Juvia no le molestaría ser la mamá de Reina-

-_Ajá, ya admitió que es la madre de tu hija ilegitima ¡Let eres un maldito infiel!_-

-_No Julia, yo no te haría esto ¡Ahhhh!_-

Juvia ya no pudo hacer nada más que observar como esa tal "Julia" derribaba al de nombre "Let" y empezaba a agredirlo en el suelo con la furia de un dragón –Um, Juvia se siente mal por ese hombre-

Gray alcanzó a Juvia -Joder, esto no va funcionar-

-Gray-sama, no diga palabrotas enfrente de Reina, se va a acostumbrar a ser malhablada- tuvo que volver a corregirle la Loxar, preocupada por la educación de la pequeña.

-Da igual, ella ya se durmió- hizo la observación aun con cierto toque de indiferencia, no sería capaz de fingir que esa bodoque le interesaba.

-Es cierto- Juvia la abrazó con un poco mas de presión contra su pecho –Tan chiquita y vulnerable. Juvia se pregunta qué es lo que haremos ahora-.

Gray colocó ambas palmas de sus manos sobre su nuca y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte se quedó pensando profundamente –"_Diablos, acercarme a Juvia es más difícil con esta niña en medio ¡Pero no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar este día del amor por culpa de una bebecita extraviada!"- _con la firme decisión en su corazón se lanzó a reconstruir su plan inicial –Eh Juvia, pues ya que la niñita está echándose una siesta ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la película que tantas ganas tienes de ver? Ya veremos después que pasa con la niñita esa-.

Juvia se quedó pensativa analizando la invitación –Gray-sama-

-¿Si?- dijo nervioso cruzando los dedos con aun más tensión.

-No le diga niñita ¡Su nombre es Reina! ¡Reina, Reina, Reina!-

-Jeje, es cierto, perdona- se disculpó sobándose la nuca –Anda, partamos al cine, al rato encontraremos una solución. Mientras vayamos los _tres _a pasar un buen rato- dijo recalcando el número sabiendo que eso ayudaría a relajar a Juvia.

-Oh- Juvia sonrió de lado a lado –Los tres como si fuéramos mamá, papá e hija ¡A Juvia le gusta eso; una familia feliz viendo una película!-.

Gray nunca aceptaría a Reina como parte de su familia, menos como su hija, pero de alguna u otra manera se esforzaría por no meter mucho lio al respecto, ahora era cuando debía de dar todo por ganarse a Juvia.

* * *

**A unos veinte kilómetros de Magnolia, una pareja viajaba en un taxi**

Lucy no dejaba de asomarse por la ventanilla del taxi, no había rastros de civilización, solo arboles y pastizales, la serpenteante carretera se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque de Magnolia, esto la llevaba a preguntarse si de casualidad no se habían pasado ya de su destino.

Pero al atarantado chico que reposaba en el regazo de ella siempre lo negaba, solo decía que se detuvieran hasta que llegaran al viejo árbol torcido.

Natsu hoy era una caja de sorpresas, la había sorprendido haciendo de la pizzería un lugar romántico donde pasar la tarde, lástima que había aparecido ese misterioso ninja acosador obeso a arruinarlo todo, de solo recordar el encuentro con ese tipo le mandaba escalofríos a la espina –"_Quien me manda ser tan bonita, es fácil ser la mira de los stalkers_"-.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el taxista avistara a lo lejos un viejo árbol torcido a un lado de la carretera. Saber que el largo viaje terminaba y que recibiría su gran pago lo hizo contentarse y acelerar hasta que llegó al destino –Hemos llegado, chicos-.

-L-Lucy, a-ayúdame a bajar- suplicó Natsu en cuanto sintió el taxi detenerse.

-Ok- Lucy abrió la puerta e intentó sacar a Natsu sin tener mucho éxito –"_¿Por qué pesa tanto?_"- se preguntaba mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que empezó a lograr que deslizara un poco por el asiento.

-¡Vamos sal!- Lucy empujó con tantas ganas a Natsu que logró empujarlo fuera del taxi e incluso con el mismo impulso ella cayó sobre él.

Natsu sintió el fresco viento golpear su rostro lo cual lo hizo despertar de golpe – ¡He vuelto a la vida!- exclamó levantándose a estirar los brazos tirando a Lucy a la carretera –Lucy ¿Qué haces sentada en el pavimento?-.

-¡Tú me acabas de tirar!-.

-Mmh- Natsu se puso frente al árbol y entonces se rascó la barbilla -¿Cómo era el camino?- se preguntó medio dudoso –Hace tanto tiempo-.

Lucy se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, entonces puso su mirada en el profundo bosque que les quedaba enfrente, estaban tan lejos de casa y a estas horas de la tarde no le parecía tan seguro el adentrarse allí dentro.

-Lucy- Natsu se dio la media vuelta para verla a la cara y sonreírle con cara traviesa -¿Lista para conocer mi lugar favorito?-.

¡Pero qué locura de Natsu! Fue lo que le llegó primero a su cabeza, su imprevisibilidad bordaba en lo increíble ¿el lugar favorito de Natsu? ¿Aquí en medio del bosque?

La cosa se ponía emocionante, no podría decir no a esta aventura.

Y así tras pagar al taxista, ambos se adentraron al denso bosque de Magnolia, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de arboles, subiendo una que otra loma y con el sonido de la risa ocasional de Natsu haciendo de fondo.

_Pero bastante tiempo después, alguien más llegaría frente al viejo árbol torcido. Era el mismísimo hombre subido de peso que vestía un traje de spandex ajustado y un pasamontañas en su rostro._

-Infiltrarse a los camiones de carga siempre funciona**- **dijo el gordo observando como el tráiler en el que se había transportado continuaba su camino por la carretera –Mmh-

Con mirada de sospecha se quedó observando el árbol torcido, luego dirigió sus pequeños ojos hacia el suelo donde encontró unas marcas de derrape –Interesante ¿Será aquí?- se preguntó intrigado, pero para sacarse de dudas empezó a olfatear el ambiente, al terminar sonrió malignamente –Detecto hormonas, esos dos no se saldrán con la suya-

El hombre se quitó su pasamontañas, revelando una cabeza calva y un rostro cubierto por maquillaje –Nadie se escapa de "la plática" de Bob-

Y así con torpeza procedió a entrar en el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de Dragneel y Heartphilia.

* * *

**A estas horas, en la feria de Magnolia**

-L-lo siento- se disculpaba Erza apenada viendo como Jellal una mano sobre su zona lumbar mientras que en la otra sujetaba una banderilla. Otra vez lo había lastimado accidentalmente.

-Je, valió la pena, nunca me habías besado de esa manera - aseguró ofreciendo una sonrisa descompuesta por causa de sus múltiples lesiones.

En su arranque de pasión, ella había abrazado tan fuerte a su novio que le había lastimado en la espalda –"_Otra vez me pasé_"-.

-Bueno, pienso que aún nos quedan algunos lugares a los que podemos ir- Jellal intentó ponerse de pie y entonces le tronó la cadera -Ouch-

-¡No te muevas Jellal!- Erza le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo –Err, espérame aquí, iré por un botiquín o algunas vendas, no puedes seguir así- se ofreció nerviosa para enseguida irse apresurada –"_Debo de aprender a controlarme, a veces no se medirme_"-

-Se ha ido- dijo el Fernandes con desgane al quedarse solo sentado en la banca, aburrido continuó comiendo de su salchicha empanizada. Era innegable que la compañía de la Scarlet era su felicidad, cuando estaba con ella todo el mundo parecía ser un lugar más brillante, los problemas se volvían insignificantes y todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la pelirroja perdía importancia.

Siguió reflexionando en ese momento de paz ¿Qué tan enamorado estaba? Vaya, tantas cosas habían cambiado desde su noviazgo, sentía que cada semana que pasaba crecía como persona. Pero aun así desde un par de semanas algo no andaba bien en su cabeza, entre tantas distracciones solía sentir una urgencia, una necesidad de avanzar en su relación a otro nivel, profundizar su compromiso con Erza. No lo había hablado aun con nadie, ni siquiera con ella ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando el mismo aun no entendía la naturaleza de esa ansiedad? Quizás necesitaba algún consejo por parte de alguien confiable

Ultear no, definitivamente su compañera se comportaba cada vez más distante, desde principios de este semestre la relación entre los dos se estaba enfriando por causa de que la Milkovich se estaba volviendo muy fría y desinteresada.

¿Qué tal Doranbalt? Con él se estaba llevando muy bien, pero llevaban poco tratándose y por lo visto el joven estaba demasiado atontado con Ultear como para ser capaz de dar un buen consejo.

Lahar ¡El si sabía mucho! Pero no precisamente en el amor, nunca se le había visto con una mujer a su lado y eso que pretendientas no le faltaban. Su compromiso eran solo para con su trabajo.

Era una lástima no tener familia en la ciudad, si su padre estuviera para escucharlo o si hubiese llegado a tener algún hermano a quien confiarle sus secretos todo sería tan distinto, pero no valía ni la pena cavilar en eso, tenía que ser fuerte y tomar decisiones con firmeza, mientras tuviera a Erza de su lado todo saldría bien.

Se intentó poner de pie, pero otra vez le tronó la cadera, tuvo que tomar asiento de nuevo –Y pensar que un día me apodaron "el meteoro" - dijo sonriendo para sí mismo, recordando profundamente aquellos tiempos en que era un joven con pocas responsabilidades.

-¡Men!-

-¿Qué?- Jellal salió de sus ensoñaciones y se llevó un buen susto al encontrarse con que a su lado estaba parado un hombre chaparro haciendo poses exageradas –"_¿De verdad existen los duendes?_"-

El hombrecillo le señaló con el dedo índice –Tienes un buen gusto- enseguida le olfateó a quemarropa haciéndole sentir incomodidad –En primer lugar por tu exquisito parfum-

- Jellal ni siquiera lograba articular una sola palabra, este acontecimiento era muy bizarro.

-Pero más importante es tu gusto en el amor- añadió señalándolo con ambos dedos índices, entonces dio un salto en el aire girando lentamente mientras caía rodeado de destellos –Me refiero a Erza, _my honey_-.

-¿Cómo es que puede girar en cámara lenta?- se preguntó el peliazul con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Men?- Ichiya se dio cuenta de que estaba rompiendo las leyes de la física al flotar tanto tiempo y burdamente eso provocó que se acelerara estrepitosamente estrellándose de cabeza contra el suelo

Jellal ya ni parpadeaba.

-M-men- el enano se alzó con dificultad mientras se sobaba la coronilla de la cabeza –Ahem, el estilo ante todo- se corrigió recuperándose de la nada y entonces de entre sus ropas sacó un cuadro que echaba luces y lo puso en el suelo –Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki es ni nombre- se presentó parándose sobre el piso luminoso y haciendo poses que cambiaba cada dos segundos –Joven, he venido a decirte una verdad que debes saber antes de que sufras por no estar informado- Ichiya dejó de posar y se tomó una pausa haciéndose el dramático –Y esa verdad es que Erza no te ama-.

Jellal inclinó la cabeza a un lado, más confundido que nunca -¿Perdone?-

-Es la realidad joven de cabello azul, quizás te parezca algo muy duro, pero un "men" nunca miente. Tienes que entenderlo ¡sal del sueño y vive el mundo real! No puedes seguir en una fantasía, Erza solo tiene ojos para el hombre más guapo, exitoso, espectacular, varonil, atento, romántico…-

Jellal ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al enano, sino estaba observando la salchicha empanizada que aun no se acababa de comer –"_Alguien debió de haber puesto un alucinógeno en esta salchicha_"-

-Cool, ejemplar, cariñoso, tierno, trabajador y con el rostro perfecto, resumiendo en pocas palabras, ese hombre es Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, es decir el número uno, o sea yo-

Quedó un silencio total entre los dos, Jellal solo lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos e Ichiya le señalaba con estilo esperando a que el joven expresara su resignación.

-Men, Ichiya es un hombre de paz que jamás incurriría en amenazas- aseguró Ichiya haciendo el saludo oficial de los trimens –Pero déjame decirte una última cosa, si te opones al amor que _my honey_ me profesa, me veré forzado a entrar en guerra contigo. Pronto tres pupilos míos casi tan guapos como yo y un servidor visitaremos a Fairy Tail, espero que seas maduro y que para entonces hayas dejado de acosar a Erza…ah y no te atrevas a robarle un beso como lo hiciste hace minutos, eso no es de caballeros- Ichiya entonces empezó a retroceder haciendo un moonwalk y sin dejar de señalarlo con los dedos índices se despidió -¡Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, esperemos y sea como amigos, que tengas un buen parfum!-

-¿Quién rayos era ese enano?- se preguntó Jellal, no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho el hombrecillo.

Y ya en eso, Erza regresaba con un botiquín y vestida con un traje de enfermera, como era de esperarse la cara de desconcierto de su novio la alertó – ¡Jellal! ¿Y esa cara? Parece como si se te hubiera aparecido un fantasma-.

-Créeme que esa no es una teoría muy alocada- ya centrándose la observó de abajo hacia arriba –ahora resulta que eres cosplayera-

Erza negó con la cabeza -No estoy haciendo cosplay- empezó a tronarse los dedos –Voy a hacerla de enfermera, te voy a arreglar yo misma- dijo con mucha confianza, su novio palideció (era de esperarse) y eso la hizo creer que estaba empeorando -¡Te curaré Jellal!- exclamó para entonces echársele encima como luchadora y sacar una maraña de vendas.

Minutos después más de una decena de personas les tomaba fotos a la pareja pensando que estaban haciendo cosplays de un chico momia y de una enfermera sexy.

-Esto es incomodo, la gente no nos deja de husmear- comentó Jellal –Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a otro lugar. Dime Erza ¿Qué te gustaría hacer conmigo?-.

-Hacer contigo- repitió Erza quedándose quieta –B-bueno, h-hay algo qu-que quiero hacer con-contigo- tartamudeó poniéndose roja y echando vapor.

-¡Excelente! Dime que es lo que quieres hacer y lo haré por ti-.

-B-bueno- la avergonzada Erza se le acercó y le susurró al oído unas palabras.

Jellal puso cara de sorpresa -¿De verdad quieres eso?-.

-H-Hai- asintió apenada.

-Bien, hoy cumpliré todos tus deseos. Vámonos antes de que los paparazis otakus nos alcancen-

* * *

**Otro par de Faeries también vestían diferente a lo usual, pero por otros motivos**

-Tomen esto desgraciados, jajaja- Una Evergreen vestida con un traje militar disparaba a diestra siniestra con rifle en mano izquierda y shotgun en mano derecha, balaceando de pintura a todo hombre con que se encontraba enfrente, como si fuera una máquina de guerra.

Elfman estaba detrás de ella inmóvil y boquiabierto. Apenas hace un rato que habían entrado a complejo de paintball; el lugar más extremo del parque extremo, allí dentro le había enseñado a Evergreen a usar el rifle y ahora solo había que verla en acción para darse cuenta de que ella y solo ella era la reina del parque extremo, eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Algunas de las desafortunadas victimas de Evergreen pidieron clemencia de último momento, pero la mujer demostró sus raíces Raijinshu al terminar el trabajo, eliminando a todos los de la cuadrilla enemiga. Hecho esto se quitó el casco develando una sonrisa de autosatisfacción – ¿Pensaron que una mujer no podría ganarles en los disparos? jaja baaaakas- se burló para entonces soplar a la punta de su shotgun y proseguir –Haber, dígame entonces ¿Quién es la mejor?-.

-Usted- respondieron débilmente para entonces desmayarse.

Evergreen cruzó los brazos y sonrió con autosatisfacción, sintiéndose superior a todo mundo.

Elfman estaba emocionado, nunca había visto algo así en su vida –Ever ¿C-como hiciste todo eso? ¡Eres un genio! ¡Eso fue totalmente varonil!- exclamó corriendo hacia ella jubiloso.

-Claro que soy un genio- presumió cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza y con el ego por los cielos, pero de repente se enfureció -¿Acaso dijiste varonil? ¡Pero si yo soy la femineidad concentrada en una sola persona!- exclamó agarrándole de la camisa militar y sacudiéndolo violentamente -¿Qué no es lo más obvio que soy una delicada, grácil y hermosa hada?-.

-Eh, s-si lo eres- se expresó todo atarantado con los ojos en espiral –P-pero ¿Qué es eso de femineidad?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Uff, no entiendo cómo es que no lo sabes, es tan sencillo, femineidad es…femineidad es- repitió empezando a dudar ella misma de que abarcaba el significado de toda la palabra –Solo es…ya sabes, umm-.

-¡Es ponerse rojo y nervioso como te estás poniendo ahorita!-.

-¡No! Femineidad es ser mujer, así como cuando tú dices "Eso es de hombres", solo que de chicas-

Elfman cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mandíbula caída -Pero ser hombre es algo que va más allá de los pensamientos, el universo y el futbol americano; ser un hombre es…todo-.

Ever no era el tipo de mujer que se le conoce por ser paciente –Por más que intento comprender porque siempre dices "ser hombre es bla, bla, bla" o "hacer aquella cosa es de hombres". Femineidad es lo que hace a una mujer lo que es ¿captas? Son las cualidades que hacen a una mujer diferente a lo que es un hombre-.

-Ohh- Elfman se puso de pie con los ojos bien grandes y una expresión de lucidez –No sabía que eso era la femineidad ¡Pero al fin he dado al clavo! ¿Y sabes qué? Tú tienes mucha pero mucha femineidad-.

-Oh por supuesto que sí, nadie en Fairy Tail es más femenina y hermosa que yo- presumió sintiéndose halagada.

-Es súper obvio, eso que tienes supera al de todas las chicas-

Ever arqueó una ceja, interesada en que cualidad suya le atraía mas al Strauss – ¿Exactamente a que te refieres? Mi gran personalidad, mi fortaleza, mis habilidades, mi gracia ¿de cuál de todas mis cualidades hablas?-

Elfman otra vez puso cara de gorila borracho –Eh, pues eso, tu grande femineidad-.

Ever se le acercó físicamente y poniendo las manos en la cintura, demandó cual princesa berrinchuda y auto absorbida -¡Haber! Muéstrame que es lo que quieres decir, señálame directamente a que te refieres con mi femineidad-.

Sorpresivamente Elfman se ruborizó un poquito -Eh, no sé si esté bien-.

-¡Solo hazlo!- gritó Ever.

-Tu femineidad- dijo Elfman acercando su mano derecha a la chica

-A-ah ¿eh?- A la chica se le cayeron los lentes, su expresión estresada se relajó y los colores se le subieron a la cara, al sentir como Elfman le agarraba uno de los pechos.

-Je, tu femineidad es mayor a la de la mayoría de las chicas, es suavecita, que raro- dijo Elfman apretando suavemente como si nada.

Ever empezó a apretar los puños y a rechinar los dientes-¡Bestia!- gritó soltándole un culatazo con su shotgun en la mera cara, golpe tan fuerte que mandó a Elfman a chocar contra un árbol –Grr ¡Iré a masacrar más gente para desestresarme!- se decidió y entonces salió corriendo alejándose del Strauss, pero por dentro no estaba tan mal como aparentaba –"_Ese bruto como se atreve a tocarme así, aunque no se sintió nada mal ¡Ese estúpido Elfman!_"-.

Un par de minutos después, Elfman se apoyaba de espaldas contra el árbol -M-mujeres ¿Cuándo podré entenderlas?- se preguntó adolorido y confundido –Ella dijo que la femineidad era lo que hacía diferentes a los hombres de las mujeres y pues, creo que lo único que tenemos diferente son los pectorales, pero si no era eso ¿Entonces qué significa realmente esa palabra?-

El Strauss se quedó pensando por cinco segundos, pero se detuvo cuando le empezó a salir humo de los oídos –Grrrah ¡Pensar de más no es de hombres!- observó al frente y vio las huellas de Evergreen sobre la tierra -¡Oh no, se ha ido!- gritó casi en pánico poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza -¡Ever!-

Y entonces salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. No le preocupaba que la chica fuera a perder en un duelo contra algún tipo, era un hecho que se podía cargar a cualquiera. Lo que le tenía al pendiente era un pequeño pero vital asunto; municiones.

Ever no traía pintura extra y si se le acababa su carga actual, ella sería la que terminaría masacrada.

-"_Resiste Ever, tu hombre te va a salvar_"- dijo en su mente mientras se alzaba y salía corriendo de forma heroica, con música épica sonando de fondo (claro, en su imaginación). Pero toda la escena de película se echó a perder cuando se tropezó con una cuerda –Ouch ¿Qué fue eso?-.

Alrededor del hombre empezaron a aparecer figuras humanas ¡Eran los jugadores que habían sido humillados por Evergreen! Y no encontraban otra mejor manera de vengarse que acribillando de pintura a su novio.

-No se atrevan a meterse entre el hombre Elfman y su destino- amenazó el albino poniéndose serio.

_Tiempo más adelante, Evergreen se encontraba junto a la salida del complejo de Paintball_

-Listo, creo que ya me cargué a todos- la agresiva chica castaña se sentía satisfecha, había acabado con todos en el juego, aunque la verdad es que muchos habían preferido escapar y rendirse antes que enfrentarla.

Cuando la adrenalina se le empezó a bajar, comenzó a quitarse su traje protector, sin embargo al quitarse la última parte de su indumentaria, le llegó un pendiente ¿Y Elfman? Lo había dejado atrás, pero ya era para que la hubiera alcanzado.

-Mmh- infló las mejillas y entonces dejó salir el aire rodando los ojos –Ese baka, ya vendrá-.

Quitándole importancia al asunto, se acercó a la puerta que le daría la salida al lugar selvático en el que se encontraba.

No se atrevió a salir, porque ya en serio ¿Y si le había pasado algo al grandulón? Nah, él era "El hombre Elfman", no podía haberle pasado nada malo… ¿Oh sí?

-Ya vendrá, no debo preocuparme- dijo ya no con tanta confianza –Y s-si le pasó algo ¡El se lo buscó!- se escudó ahora –"_Pero no debería enojarme con él, no lo hizo por mañoso ni acosador, solo es inocentemente bobo_"-

Ever se sentía como toda una bipolar, pero muy bien sabía que todo era solo un síntoma de estar enamorada de ese chico, hasta el simple hecho de pensar en él le ponía de cabeza todo su mundo. Pero el colmo es que para él todo parecía transcurrir como si nada:

Ya la había rescatado de ser atropellada, perdonándola y diciéndole que le hacía feliz haberla conocido. Luego en el parque Celestial World le había confesado que ella le gustaba mucho y que iba en serio por ella y hoy la había invitado a pasar el día del Fairy amor ¿Pero de entre todos los lugares románticos la había traído a un parque extremo? Un lugar sin nada especial, donde no había ninguna manera de que pasara algo romántico ¿Qué planeaba el Strauss? ¿Cuándo le iba a pedir que fueran novios?

-Estúpido Elfman ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!- maldijo en su frustración, tanta fue esta que la llevó a tomar una abrupta decisión –"_Si el no va a dejar las cosas claras, entonces lo tendré que hacer yo_"- llenó sus pulmones de aire y le llamó con un grito de autoridad -¡Elfman ven, tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro!-

Se quedó de pie respirando agitadamente y tan solo medio minuto después se llevó la sorpresa de que unos arbustos cercanos empezaron a moverse – ¿E-Elfman?- preguntó sorprendida, no se esperaba que hubiera llegado tan pronto, pero no había duda de que tenía que ser él, ya que todos los demás jugadores habían sido masacrados por ella.

Por si las dudas recogió su rifle y se acercó lentamente a los arbustos –Deja de jugar Elfman y sal de allí- demandó, pero no recibió respuesta –Oye, tú no te haces del rogar nunca, ven aquí ahora mismo-

Una cabellera blanca se asomó por encima de los arbustos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó, mas el hombre no le contestó, era como si estuviera esperando que ella fuera quien se explicara -Yo…-yo- la chica de lentes ya no se sentía tan segura de querer hablar del tema, así que terminó arrepintiéndose –Nada importante, vámonos de aquí- dijo mandona dándole la espalda con soberbia fingida.

Pero la respuesta que recibió fue un par de risas agudas.

-¿Uh?- Evergreen se dio la vuelta -¿¡Quien anda allí!?-.

De entre los arbustos salieron nadamas y nadamenos que el par de chismosos de Fairy Tail; Max y Warren, el primero sujetaba un bloc de notas y el último traía una peluca blanca en una de sus manos.

-Te pasas Evergreen, eres toda una Tsundere- se burlaba el rubio señalándola con el dedo.

-Primero gritas desesperada "Elfman, tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro" y al final dices que "no es nada importante", eres tan chistosa - se reía Warren por igual.

Ever se enrojeció del enojo -¡Ustedes dos, par de metiches ociosos buenos para nada!-.

-Quizás te preguntes como es que sobrevivimos al genocidio que causaste aquí- dijo Max cruzando los brazos haciéndose el intelectual –Quizás seamos un par de chismosos de lo más bajo, pero no somos tontos, a veces en la guerra hay que ser cobardes y esconderse-.

-Y entonces contraatacar cuando el enemigo está cansado y distraído ¡O anda de Tsundere!- añadió Warren apuntándole a Evergreen con su rifle.

-Tontos, ustedes dos no pueden ganarme en esto- Evergreen disparó con su arma antes que ellos, pero desafortunadamente no salió ni una sola bolita de pintura -¿Qué?-.

Max sonrió maléficamente -Oh pobre Ever, se ha quedado sin balas. Que mal, que mal-.

-Eso te deja con dos opciones; o hablas o te manchamos de pintura- Warren puso cara de psicópata –Ahora escupe tus secretos, necesitamos alimentarnos-.

-Sí, empecemos con lo básico- Max sacó su bloc de notas –Pregunta numero uno ¿De qué color traes tu ropa interior?-.

-No pienso contestar eso ¡De hecho no contestare ninguna de sus ridículas preguntas!-

-Que mala decisión- Warren disparó una bala de pintura que dio directamente a la minifalda de Evergreen, manchándola en color verde.

Evergreen explotó, sus ropas como eran de esplendorosas eran de costosas -¡Idiota! C-como te atreves ¡No te imaginas cuanto me costó!-.

Max continuó como si nada –Pasemos a lo más bochornoso y por ende, interesante-

-¡Cállate! Yo soy Evergreen la más hermosa de las hadas y no tengo por qué responder nada de sus estupideces, lo reitero, no voy a ¡Kyaa!- la chica fue interrumpida por otro disparo más que dio en su blusa verde de lentejuelas -¡Los mataré!-.

-Ever, has elegido el mal camino- dijo Max para entonces jalar el gatillo.

-¡No, idiotas!- Evergreen intentaba cubrirse, pero era imposible evitar la ráfaga que el par de chismosos lanzaban sin misericordia, arruinándole su blusa de ocho mil jewels, su falda de tres mil quinientos jewels, su cinto de cuero importado de Edolas -¡Deténganse!-.

-Así que esto se siente ser los bullies y no las victimas- se expresaba Max sorprendido.

-¿Y si yo me convierto en el bully de ustedes?- preguntó una tercera voz en tono serio.

Max y Warren dejaron de disparar y sus cuerpos se paralizaron cuando al momento de voltear hacia sus espaldas se encontraron con que un furioso Elfman manchado de pintura los miraba de forma asesina, apuntándoles con una gattling gun de paintball.

-¿H-hola?- saludó Max nervioso y tieso del cuerpo.

-No se los perdonaré ¡Nadie se mete con mi Ever!- exclamó y entonces comenzó a acribillarlos sin parar mientras gritaba como el héroe de la infancia: Rambo. El par de fastidiosos recibían tantos impactos que terminaron siendo estampados en la pared cubiertos por la pegajosa sustancia.

-¡Ever!- Elfman corrió a con la Raijinshu, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Mírame Elfman, estoy arruinada- se expresó derrotada, viendo como su brillante apariencia estaba echada a perder.

-Ever, eso no es verdad- trató de convencerla Elfman –"_Vamos Elfman, piensa en algo que la ponga contenta, debe haber algo que levante el animo a cualquier persona_"- esta vez no tuvo que esforzarse al punto de sobrecargar su mente -¡Lo tengo!- como si fuera una pluma, cargó entre brazos a Evergreen –Nada arruinará nuestro día-

* * *

**La nee-chan de Elfman, tampoco la tenía sencilla en casa de Fried Justine**

Mirajane pasaba de reírse a asustarse, de sorprenderse a molestarse, de sentir ternura a sentir confusión ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Acaso estaba tomada?

No, Mira estaba en sus cincos sentidos, pero no así la persona con la que estaba pasando la tarde; Fried Justine estaba borracho. Aparentemente no era muy dado a tomar y seguramente se había pasado de copas sin darse cuenta. Ahora solo había que verlo y quedarse con el ojo cuadrado, era un hombre completamente distinto

-¡Mira-chan es la luz de mi vida!- exclamaba el Justine mientras corría en círculos como si fuera un niño hiperactivo, pero debido a su estado terminó errando en su movimiento, chocando de frente contra una pared, esta se estremeció dejando como resultado que un cuadro colgado en la pared cayera sobre el peliverde –Ouch ¡Elfman no andes tacleando tan repentinamente!- regañó a la pared, provocando una ligera risa en la albina que le observaba con atención. El acelerado joven se dio cuenta de que tenía un cuadro encima, se lo quitó con ambas manos y lo observó detenidamente.

-Es un cuadro de Laxus- identificó Mira, viendo como una enorme foto del rostro de un Laxus sonriente cubría el noventa por ciento del cuadro.

Los ojos de Fried se empezaron a poner vidriosos –Laxus ¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó con rabia e impotencia –No es lo mismo sin ti, hasta Bixlow te extraña, ya no se divierte y Ever, oh pobre Ever, se la pasa suspirando y de repente se ruboriza sin razón alguna ¡Debe de ser porque te fuiste!- habló a la foto, como si estuviera hablando con el mismo Laxus.

-Fried- Mira se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano izquierda, Fried no solo era distinto en su comportamiento, incluso su forma de ser era más abierta y sensible, ahora resultaba que tenía más sentimientos de los que cualquier persona que lo conocía podría imaginar.

-Laxus te extraño ¿Pero sabes qué? Tenias razón, con Mira-chan mi vida ha cambiado ¡Soy más feliz que Happy-sensei en un acuario!- exclamó dejando de lloriquear –Yo quiero pasar mi vida entera con ella, porque la quiero, _sniff_, si tan solo ella estuviera aquí-.

Como todo buen borracho no faltaba que hiciera el ridículo y eso es lo que estaba haciendo al ponerse de esa manera. No hubo de otra más que tocarle en el hombro y recordarle que ella estaba presente.

Fried se puso contento de más y fue directo a abrazarla con ternura– ¡Haré lo que sea por mi Mira-chan!-.

-No te aceleres Fried, ya sabes que con pasar una tarde romántica contigo me basta-

-¡Debo de hacer llegar a todo el mundo cuanto te amo!- exclamó Fried en su ebriedad, alzando los brazos y con una expresión feliz en su rostro. No dio tiempo a Mirajane siquiera de reaccionar, ya que salió corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa y salió para afuera.

-¡Fried!- su grito fue en vano puesto que el ya se había marchado, sopló quedamente, este Fried era demasiado espontaneo, mejor ir tras el antes de cometiera alguna locura.

Guiándose por la lógica fue por las calles cercanas, no podía haber ido muy lejos ¿o sí?

Diez minutos después, ya se encontraba inquieta, pasándose las manos por el cabello incesantemente cayendo en el pánico, no encontraba por ningún lado a su novio ya llevaba un recorrido de alrededor de diez cuadras en circunferencia a su casa y ni rastro de él. Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por un parque cercano que estaba infestado de gente. Era para preocuparse ¿Y si se lo había llevado la policía? ¿O si algún auto lo había atropellado? Apresuró el paso buscando desesperadamente entre los rostros de las personas a los lados. Tan concentrada estaba en ello que olvido ver hacia el frente.

Sintió su cuerpo impactarse contra una pared maciza y como producto estuvo por caerse debido al desequilibrio al suelo, sin embargo una fuerza mayor la detuvo por los hombros. Su cabeza dio vueltas por un par de segundos hasta que logro enfocarse y ver que efectivamente había chocado pero no contra una pared, si no con una persona, que resulto ser la que evito su caída.

-Perdone, yo no me fije por donde iba- pidió perdón apenada por el hecho agachando la cabeza como disculpa.

-No se preocupe, Mirajane Strauss- .

Su nombre en una voz varonil que no lograba reconocer, de inmediato levantó la cabeza. Un hombre de unos treinta años: apariencia fornida, estatura alta, piel bronceada y barba color marrón así como una bizarra cicatriz recorriendo de su ceja izquierda hasta su mejilla estaba frente a ella. Vestía una gabardina y un sombrero Borsalino que le daban un toque de misterio.

-¿Lo conozco?- cuestionó alzando una ceja al no reconocerlo.

-Lo dudo- su voz seca respondió con seriedad para posteriormente señalarla con un dedo índice –Sin embargo, yo si le conozco; Mirajane Strauss secretaria de Fairy Tail de diecinueve años de edad-

-¿Q-Quien es usted?- se alejó dos pasos, tensado todos los músculos de su cuerpo y preparando una posición defensiva. Este hombre era de apariencia intimidante y no podía confiarse con él.

-No me malinterprete- el sujeto leyó sus pensamientos por lo que se apresuró a meter la mano en su gabardina rebuscando algo, lo que sacó fue una tarjeta de presentación que ofreció a la joven.

-Mi nombre es Azuma, soy un cazatalentos- se presentó a la vez que ella leía la tarjeta de presentación -Busco personas; especialmente jóvenes con habilidades destacadas, para darlos a conocer al mundo y hacerles alcanzar su máximo potencial-

-¿Y por qué me conoce a mi? – lanzó la pregunta, deshaciendo su postura y volviéndola más relajada al ver que no había por qué desconfiar, aunque aun se sentía desconcertada.

-Es porque le he estado investigando, he oído buenas críticas sobre usted con autoridades educativas y no es para menos; graduada como alumna destacada a nivel académico; multifacética en conocimientos y habilidades, además de gran fortaleza mental- el hombre la observó fijamente a los ojos –Por esa razón aunque el encontrarnos en estas circunstancias no estaba previsto, en estos momentos le ofrezco mi ayuda profesional, puedo ayudarle a ser alguien grande en el mundo-.

Se quedo boquiabierta, simplemente esa propuesta nunca se la hubiera esperado, de hecho nada de lo sucedido era esperado, pero se sentía impresionada - yo umm me siento muy halagada por que me haya considerado- agradeció con una sonrisa -Pero declino su oferta, prefiero seguir con Fairy Tail y ayudando a mis hermanos, ellos me necesitan-.

-Mirajane, sin duda todos los rumores sobre su bondad son ciertos- Azuma asintió con seguridad, enseguida sus ojos brillaron perspicaces –Pero esa bondad le impide ver todo lo que tiene que dar, usted tiene habilidades extraordinarias, no las desperdicie- con los ojos clavados en ella coloco una mano en su hombro, viéndola con determinación –Con mis servicios, podrá alcanzar el éxito total-.

-yo…ummm- Mira titubeo, ese hombre se veía muy determinado a convencerla y sus palabras se escuchaban muy acertadas. Cuando menos lo espero, un rayo verdoso se atravesó y quito de un manotazo la mano sobre su hombro. Parpadeo confundida y desorientada, luego abrió los ojos como platos, quien se interpuso entre ambos poseía un largo manto de cabellos verdes.

-¡Aléjate de mi novia! ¡Deja de acosar a Mira-chan!-.

-¿Fried…?- Mira parpadeo aturdida, por estar hablando con el cazatalentos había olvidado su objetivo más importante y de pronto ya estaba Fried frente a ella, pero no lucia normal y no era por el alcohol, este Fried estaba muy enojado.

-Joven usted está equivocado yo no la acosaba - se explicó con calma el moreno.

-¡Mientes! Sé que ocultas algo, en tu mirada veo intenciones oscuras- le acusó mientras buscaba a tientas su espada de esgrima, solo que resultaba que no la traía consigo. Azuma se le quedó viendo sin siquiera parpadear, manteniendo su calma intacta.

Mira estaba consciente de que esto podía irse a extremos si no detenía al irreflexivo Raijinshu-Suficiente Fried, andas perturbado y por eso crees esas cosas. Disculpe señor Azuma-.

-No, usted disculpe que yo haya causado esta estresante situación. Respetaré su decisión, pero si un día necesita de mis servicios, el destino se encargará de que me encuentre, no hay duda en ello- se despidió Azuma.

-¡Mira-chan jamás necesitará de alguien como tú!- gritó Fried mientras era arrastrado por Mirajane, no dejaba de señalar al cazatalentos, viéndolo amenazadoramente – ¡Nunca vuelvas a molestarla!-.

_Algunos minutos después._

Entre forcejeos logró entrar a la residencia donde había comenzado su cita, llevando prácticamente a rastras a Fried, quien durante todo el transcurso había estado luchando por lograr que lo soltara.

-¡Déjame Mira-chan! ¡Déjame ir a darle su merecido a ese tipo!- seguía pidiendo con ímpetu retorciéndose para que lo liberara, ella con dificultad lo sostenía mientras que con la otra mano intentaba abrir la puerta principal.

-¡Ya basta Fried!- elevo la voz harta de su actitud, en cuanto lograron entrar lo empujó contra una pared y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Al parecer su acción surtió efecto en él, quien no se esperaba tal acción, por lo que se quedo callado y sin moverse.

-Haber Fried, exigió una explicación ahora mismo- su ceño se frunció molesta, se llevó una mano a la cadera y clavó su mirada en él -¿Por qué fuiste tan brusco con el cazatalentos? El no te hizo nada, ni siquiera lo conoces ¿Por qué querías golpearlo?- respiró profundo, intentando guardar paciencia, era verdad que tenía en cuenta que él no estaba en todos sus sentidos, pero el que fuera agresivo contra un desconocido llegando al punto de querer atacarlo en un lugar público no era justificable.

Fried la vio a los ojos por largos segundos, sin decir palabra, solo contemplarla. Y de pronto realizo una acción inesperada; la abrazó.

Mira se sorprendió, Fried la estaba abrazando, pero no era un abrazo común; no, sus manos se arremolinaban con fuerza a su espalda arrugando su ropa, su cabeza hundida entre su cuello y su hombro respirando entre cortadamente, como si se aferrara a algo que está a punto de desaparecer; como el abrazo de un niño que no quiere que su padre se vaya.

Sintió su hombro humedecerse, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para darse cuenta de que eran las lagrimas de Fried.

-Mira-chan…yo… no quiero perderte-.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y todo su enojo se esfumó. Puede que ese cambio de humor e incoherencia fuera consecuencia de su estado etílico, pero su voz parecía tan angustiada, que no pudo menos que preocuparse.

-¿Por qué Fried?- cuestionó con voz suave, devolviéndole el abrazo esperando lograr consolarlo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharlo.

-Bixlow me ha contado muchas cosas sobre Mira-chan, me ha dicho que cuando Mira-chan cuando estudiaba en el instituto tenía muchos chicos encima de ella, que Mira-chan tuvo novios antes de que yo la conociera, que muchos chicos estaban enamorados de ella y que…que aun hay muchos que darían lo que fuera por ella- hizo una pausa calmándose un poco -Y yo sé que es verdad, porque Mira-chan es muy hermosa, inteligente y dulce. Y el pensar que cualquier otro chico se acerque a ella me hace enojar mucho… el pensar que cualquiera de ellos llegara a tocar a Mira-chan…no lo soporto, me enfurece– rechinó los dientes con odio y su cuerpo se tensó, para después dejar salir todo con un suspiro – Y alguien como yo no merece a Mira-chan, pero necesito protegerla porque no soporto la idea de perderla-.

Mirajane se quedo boquiabierta, con muchas sensaciones dentro de ella. Ahora lo entendía todo. La escena en el parque fue por causa de los celos. Se llevo una mano a la boca, incapaz de procesarlo y su pecho se lleno de ternura, jamás se imagino ver a Fried demostrando celos, el no era así, pero se sentía feliz. Ciertamente los celos no eran una emoción bonita, ni que casi golpeara a alguien. Pero los celos hablaban más que mil palabras, demostraban cuanto la quería.

Y el verlo allí, llorando como un niño, exteriorizando sus emociones, su miedo la hacía que su corazón latiera muy rápidamente. Porque esas lágrimas eran por ella, por temor a perderla.

-Fried…mi Fried- le llamo con dulzura alejándose de él para verlo a la cara, que estaba deshecha en desconsuelo – no llores, no tienes por qué tener miedo-lo tomo de las mejillas y acerco su rostro haciendo quedar sus frentes unidas con las miradas fijas en el otro y grabar las palabras en su mente –Por que yo, Fried, solo te quiero a ti... soy solo tuya-.

El Justine dejo de llorar observándola con la cabeza ladeada – Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?-.

Mira soltó una risita, le parecía ver a Fried en su etapa de niño – Claro que si, por eso eres mi novio-

-Oh Mira-chan ¡Mira-chan!- Fried empezó de sentimental otra vez y abrazó fuertemente a su novia.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el antro de Eisenwald…**

La música prendida inundando todo el local, las charlas amenas y las bebidas preparadas con bastante hielo sin duda le daban sabor a todos los presentes en el bar, un lugar perfecto para olvidarse de todas penurias y pasar un buen rato. Y eso era justo lo que hacía un grupo de Faeries quienes tras juntar un par de mesas, charlaban de temas espontáneos

-Entonces Natsu dijo "la coloración de los dinosaurios es verde" cuando el mensaje original era "la comunicación de los amigos en los ríos fue clave para evitar el pierde"-terminaba de relatar Loke provocando el estallar de risas de los demás.

Cana le dio un tragó a su botella, Laki se quedó intentando descifrar cual era la lógica en las palabras de Natsu; obviamente no encontró nada.

-veo que Natsu no ha cambiado mucho- comento Lisanna con una ligera risilla, era bueno aprender que había pasado con las vidas de todos en su ausencia, pero aun mejor era estar haciendo nuevos amigos.

_-"Ay madre mía, estas chicas como están preciosas"- _pensaba el pervertido Macao sin poner atención en la charla, fijándose mejor en los atractivos de las muchachas.

Por otro lado, en la barra de buffet se encontraba Droy abasteciéndose de todos los platillos que se ofrecían como si fuese un vagabundo en plena hambruna. Ignorando las advertencias de su amigo Jet quien no lo había abandonado en ningún momento.

-Droy, no deberías comer tanto, vas a caer en la obesidad. Además estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso, en estos momentos podríamos estar bailando con alguna de las chicas ¿Qué tal si alguien las invita antes que nosotros?-.

Jet no estaba equivocado en cuanto a sus predicciones, justo en ese momento un par de muchachos tenían en la mira a las hadas.

-Definitivamente los antros son los mejores, hay muchas bellezas ¿no lo crees?- cuestionó uno de ellos bebiendo de su coctel.

-Puede ser, no te lo puedo asegurar- respondió su compañero cruzándose de brazos –de cualquier manera lo que me importa más es cumplir con nuestro objetivo-

-Tch, no te preocupes, sabes que podemos con eso-dijo muy relajado y una sonrisa confiada–Por ahora es mejor relajarnos- le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, luego sonrió de medio lado -¿Qué te parece si buscamos algunas chicas?- cuestiono viendo de reojo el local, haciendo referencia a la pista de baile.

-¿Alguna ha llamado tu atención?- suspicaz leyó las más profundas intención de su amigo, viéndolo fijamente los ojos.

-Seguro, mira nada mas a aquella ¿acaso no es hermosa?- preguntando señalando a Lisanna.

-Tiene buen cuerpo, pero le falta estilo-respondió viendo a la chica de cabellos blancos, entonces entrecerró la mirada viéndola a mas detalle – ¡Un momento! ¿No te fijaste en ella porque…?-

-Y dime ¿alguna que te guste a ti?- lo interrumpió con una pregunta mordaz anticipando lo que estaba por decir, cambiando su atención para así evitar la cuestión.

-Su amiga la de lentes, es singular- respondió alzando la cabeza lanzado una fugaz mirada a Laki.

-Pues a mí me parece muy rarita, pero ya que te gustó, andando- dijo acabando su bebida de golpe, para luego despegarse de la barra dispuesto a ir.

-Espera- lo detuvo del hombro, haciendo que le devolviera la mirada extrañado -¿crees que deberíamos dejarlo allí?- pregunto señalando a su tercer amigo quien estaba en la barra bebiendo distintas bebidas a la vez.

-Pues…-meditó unos segundos observándolo con duda, para finalmente decidirse –No creo que sea buena idea que venga, ya esta medio ebrio, dañaría nuestra reputación- respondió notando como su amigo se tambaleaba sobre la barra y cantaba feliz.

-Solo espero y no nos meta en problemas con nuestro jefe. Como sea, vamos a con las chicas- dijo emprendiendo junto con su compañero el recorrido hacia las chicas

Ambos al estar suficientemente cercas se reacomodaron la ropa y se acercaron a ellas.

El chico relajado llamó con suavidad a Lisanna -Disculpe señorita- cuando atrajo la atención de la albina prosiguió –Mi amigo y yo no pudimos evitar notar lo lindas y adorables que son ustedes dos- dijo en referencia a la Strauss y su amiga Laki –Y queríamos extenderles la invitación de bailar un rato ¿Qué opinan?-.

Lisanna abrió ampliamente los ojos, acababan de llegar un par de chicos y querían bailar con ella y con Laki. Se ruborizo levemente, ambos eran sumamente atractivos y caballerosos. Cuando estaba por aceptar, se quedó con la boca semiabierta cuando la imagen de Elfman apareció en su mente haciéndole recordar sus fuertes palabras:

"_Hermanita, si un chico te pone la mirada encima lo haré aprender porque me llaman "Brazo de bestia Elfman". Te estaré vigilando, no sabes cuándo acudiré a salvarte de esos malditos pretendientes" _

Torció la boca dudando, parecían buenos chicos, pero ¿Y si su sobreprotector hermano se enteraba? ¿O si de repente entraba derribando una pared y entraba en locura?

Con lo que no contaban es que la traviesa Cana había estado escuchando la conversación, sonriendo con un toque de malicia y frotándose las manos.

-¡Claro que ellas quieren bailar!- exclamó poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de todos, Lisanna ladeo la cabeza en confusión cuando la Alberona se acercó a ellas –hay que entrar en calor y que mejor manera que bailando ¿No lo creen?-.

-P-pero- Laki intentó protestar, más Cana empujó sus sillas obligándolas a levantarse.

-¡Anden chicas es su momento!- las instó sin darles oportunidad de replicar, además de que los chicos ya las habían tomado de la mano llevándoselas consigo –Esas chicas tienen suerte, pero saben creo que nosotros también deberíamos bailar un poco ¿no lo creen?- dejó la pregunta al aire viendo de soslayo a Leo.

El chico comprendió la mirada cómplice de Cana, asintió levemente para pasar desapercibido –claro, hay que divertirnos también, solo hay que buscar pareja de baile-.

Al momento en que pronuncio sus últimas palabras, por la mente de Macao solo paso un pensamiento _"perfecto, me ligaré a Cana sorprendiéndola con mis pasos de baile" _decidió poniéndose de pie y acercándosele sigilosamente por detrás.

Por otro lado tanto Alzack como Bisca quienes no habían pronunciado palabra alguna en toda la noche al escuchar la idea de Loke, se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, pero en cuanto hicieron contacto visual desviaron la mirada en direcciones contrarias.

-Hey Alzack ¿Por qué no invitas a bailar a alguna chica?- cuestionó el pelinaranja al percatarse de la acción de ambos, dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas mandándole una indirecta.

-Eh e-este…yo- el vaquero comenzó a jugar con sus dedos viendo de reojo una y otra vez a Bisca, desde que la vio había formulado esa idea en su cabeza, pero en cuanto la veía en ese vestido tan pegado y ese rostro angelical, los nervios le ganaban y terminaba retractándose.

-¡Yo bailare con él vaquerito!-

El par de vaqueros se quedaron atónitos al oír esa súbita exclamación ¡Era Cana!

-¿Q-Qué?- Bisca estuvo por caerse de espaldas ante la impresión, ella ansiaba que Alzack la invitara a bailar, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, así que estaba resignada, pero que fuera a bailar con _otra _chica era algo muy distinto, aun si se trataba de Cana.

-Anda Alzack, quiero ver como bailas estilo _country_ - dijo la castaña tomándose el último trago de su botella para posteriormente lanzarla hacia atrás, mala suerte para Macao que al estar tan cerca de ella recibió el impacto de la botella quebrándose en su cabeza por lo que termino inconsciente en el suelo.

-B-bueno…y-yo- Alzack se sentía profundamente avergonzado, el no quería bailar con nadie que no fuera Bisca, pero a la vez su timidez le impedía declinar la invitación.

Pero Cana siendo tan decidida y determinada lo tomo de las manos e hizo que se levantara -Vamos Al, hay que hacer que _nuestros cuerpos entren en calor-_

La última frase le sonó muy sugestiva a Bisca, haciendo que algo en su interior le incomodara, pero trato de no tomarle mucha importancia. Al ver la mesa se dio cuenta de cómo estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban ella, Leo y el inconsciente Macao.

-Oye Bisca me gustaría bailar un poco- comentó "el León".

Suspiró acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja, posiblemente la invitaría, pero se sentía demasiado desanimada por que acababa de perder su única oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Alzack –Leo, no me lo tomes a mal pero no me siento bien como para bailar-.

-Entiendo. Bueno pues hay algunas chicas bastante solas y me gustaría ir a pedírselo a alguna ¿podrías cuidar de Macao mientras tanto?-.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes- respondió más que por inercia que por conciencia bajando la mirada.

Observó como el chico se ponía de pie y se marchaba hasta perderse entre la gente. Ahora había quedado totalmente sola, todos estaban divirtiéndose menos ella. Con curiosidad volteo a la pista de baile, muchas parejas se encontraban bailando con distintos estilos. Localizo al chico que había invitado a bailar a Lisanna, el chico hacia movimientos elegantes y perfectos seguidos por la albina, se sincronizaban bastante bien. Luego vio a Laki, en su caso parecía ser que el chico intencionalmente la dejaba tomar el control de baile para luego retomarlo él, era un estilo bastante contradictorio.

Sin quererlo localizó a Cana y a Alzack. Torció la boca, se sentía dolida ante una imagen comprometedora; Alzack hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse a suficiente distancia de la Alberona, pero esta o abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello apegándolo a su cuerpo, dominándolo. Repentinamente se molestó con Cana, es decir, ella siempre había sido atrevida ¿Pero por qué rayos se pegaba como chicle a Alzack?

Parpadeó sorprendiéndose a sí misma, ¿estaba celosa de Cana? Eso no podía ser, se sintió muy mal, Cana era su amiga, no debía malpensar de ella.

A algunos metros de allí, se encontraba Loke recargado sobre la pared, con una sonrisa en los labios, había estado examinando cada detalle de la expresión de Bisca y había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba celosa

-Al parecer no te equivocaste Cana- medito para sí mismo acomodándose los lentes sobre el puentecillo de la nariz, para luego caminar hacia donde tenían el equipo de música- pero no hace daño echarle más leña al fuego- cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del DJ de su pantalón saco un papelito doblado –Hey ¿Podrías poner esta canción? es una petición de la chica de verde- .

El músico que controlaba el sonido vio el papelito y luego volteo a ver a donde Loke señalaba -¡Pero si es Cana! ¡Claro enseguida la pongo!-.

Medio minuto después, la canción balada/cumbia llego a su fin, las parejas se mantuvieron esperando la siguiente, las expresiones de sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar cuando la siguiente melodía empezaba con un repiqueteo de tambores.

Bisca tenía la vista clavada en su copa, era mejor ver eso que el ver a Alzack y Cana bailando. Repentinamente la siguiente canción llamo su atención, reconociéndola de inmediato, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente esa era una canción tradicional del oeste, una canción con una especie de danza con la cual la mujer cortejaba al hombre. Volvió su mirada a la pista de baile ¿alguien aparte de ella y Alzack la conocería?

Todos los que estaban en la pista de baile se miraban unos a otros con confusión, nunca en su vida habían escuchado esa canción, mucho menos conocían la coreografía. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a retirarse.

Alzack sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo, ¿Cómo rayos estaba una canción de cortejo vaquero en un antro urbano? Si por lo regular solo los bailaban los novios en la boda.

-¿Qué sucede Al?-cuestionó Cana al notar su cara anonadada.

-Cana, creo que será mejor que salgamos de la pista- sugirió abochornado al imaginarse bailar esa danza con Cana, de cualquier manera era imposible que ella supiera los pasos.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero bailar esta pieza- respondió con un mohín.

-¿te…te sabes los pasos?-cuestiono sin caber en la impresión., totalmente en blanco.

-Estás hablando con la reina del baile, no me ofendas- respondió guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a rodearlo.

Bisca sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima al momento en que Cana comenzó a describir un circulo con sus pies alrededor de Alzack, era como una puñalada en el corazón, en sus fantasías siempre había imaginado que sería ella y solo ella quien bailaría con él esa danza, después de todo solo los originarios del oeste bailaban la danza, y solo se bailaba una vez, con la mujer con la que harían su vida. Cuando la Alberona comenzó a menear las caderas de manera provocativa se cubrió la boca, eso era parte de la seducción en el baile, pero lo siguiente fue el peor golpe que le pudieron haber dado; cuando él la tomo de la cintura, era como parte de aceptación de su declaración de amor. Sin soportarlo más, se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Al final de la pieza, Alzack elevo a Cana por los aires como gran final, todos los espectadores irrumpieron en aplauso en apreciación a tan complicado baile.

Loke quien observaba desde una esquina logro vislumbrar a cierta chica de cabello verde corriendo hacia los baños, aunque sintió culpa entendió que era por su bien, sonrió ampliamente.

Cana alcanzo a ver a Leo, con solo leer el movimiento de sus labios la dejó más que satisfecha

"_Funcionó"_

* * *

**En un restaurant de clase alta**

Wendy nunca en su corta vida había estado presente en un lugar tan refinado, sus ojos cafés observaban temerosos a todas esas personas de dinero que consumían alimentos con modales de alta sociedad.

-Vamos pequeña Wendy, pide lo que quieras, el dinero no es problema para mí- le invitó la mujer que tenia del otro lado de la mesa; Ultear.

-"_Ultear-san no parece una mala persona como dice Zancrow-san_"- pensó la Marvell, incondicionalmente la de cabello oscuro le había comprado unas lindas ropas nuevas y le estaba invitando a comer en este lugar tan aristocrático, la generosidad de la mujer no tenía nada que ver con la descripción que daba Zancrow de ella, misma que se podía resumir en "bruja maldita".

Lo que no sabía Wendy es que Ultear era capaz de hacer muchas cosas egoístas y pisotear a los demás con tal de salirse con la suya. Simplemente su actitud altruista radicaba en su debilidad; la hija mayor de Ur sentía compasión por las niñas desfavorecidas por la vida, por eso era como una madre para Meredy y por eso estaba "ayudando" a esta "pobre mendiga" de Wendy.

-Me recuerdas a Meredy- dijo la mujer sintiendo ternura por la adolescente –Aunque Meredy era muy rebelde, ah como olvidarlo- dijo en actitud retrospectiva, experimentando agrado en recordar el pasado.

Wendy agradecía mucho la bondad, pero no quería seguir en una mentira, le molestaba la conciencia que Ultear pensara que ella era de la calle, alguna vez lo fue pero ya al lado de su hermano Mystogan no lo era -Um, disculpe Ultear-san-

-¡Oh dios!- Ultear se tapó la boca con una mano y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos –Aun en la pobreza eres tan educada. Me conmueves- la Milkovich golpeó la mesa con un puño y se expresó con fortaleza –Pero un día el sufrimiento tuyo y de tu gente desaparecerá, con mi proyecto _Paradise_-.

-"_¿Proyecto Paradise? No entiendo de que está hablando_"- Wendy volteó viendo la calle a través de una ventana –"_Espero que Zancrow-san no se haya metido en problemas_"-.

* * *

_En estos precisos momentos, en el cuarto de Ultear_

-Jijiji, lo he logrado- festejaba Zancrow mientras cargaba una enorme bolsa llena de posesiones personales de Ultear; artículos de belleza, escritos personales, ropa interior, papeles con rayones, DVDs familiares, juguetes de su infancia. Podrían ser objetos comunes y corrientes, pero no así para la desquiciada mente del rubio quien sonreía de solo imaginar que podría dejarla en vergüenza frente a muchos ¡O mejor humillarla frente a Meredy! Eso dejaría en claro quién manda.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con algo que lo dejó frio: en el comedor del primer piso de la casa estaba una pareja disfrutando de una cena romántica.

_-Un brindis por nuestro amor, Sherry- decía un chico de cabello gris mientras tomaba una copa de vino y la alzaba._

_-Por nuestro amor, Lyon-sama- se expresaba una chica pelirroja chocando su copa con la del joven._

-"_¿Cuándo demonios llegaron? Grr, tendré que regresar y salir por la ventana_"- Zancrow volvió al cuarto de Ultear, abrió la ventana y se asomó hacia abajo –Bah, no es tan alto para el futuro dueño del mundo- dijo con orgullo trepándose al marco de la ventana, pero como traía una bolsa muy pesada perdió el equilibrio y se cayó – ¡Maldición!- alcanzó a renegar antes de darse contra el suelo con todo.

Y así el psicópata extravagante de Zancrow escapó cojeando pero contento de haber logrado su cometido –"_Meredy no se saldrá con la suya, soy mejor que ella jaja_"-

Hubiera seguido festejando mentalmente si no fuera porque recordó un pequeñito detalle que ya se le andaba pasando –Ah, pero si la bruja secuestró a la Wendy, mmh creo que debería ir a buscarla, no quiero problemas con ese fenómeno de Mystogan jiji, vaya lunático- se burló.

_¿Lunático? Por lo visto Zancrow nunca se había visto en un espejo._

* * *

**En una sala de cine**

"Lo nuestro no puede seguir Haru, nuestro amor prohibido desencadenaría una guerra"

"_¡Espera! no te vayas Ellie, esto no tiene por qué ser así ¡Prefiero enfrentar hordas y hordas de hombres a dejarte ir!"_

"Yo… sniff, no quiero dejarte tampoco, pero…pero"

"_No temas estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré. Nuestro amor sobrevivirá en medio de la tempestad"_

Los ojos de Juvia estaban totalmente abiertos, ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba totalmente picada con la película romántica Y el que Reina durmiera apaciblemente entre sus brazos ayudaba mucho a que no se rompiera su gran concentración.

El caso de Gray era todo el contrario; bostezando de aburrimiento, jugando con sus llaves, comiéndose una hamburguesa para quitarse las ansiedad. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, las películas románticas le aburrían hasta la muerte. Como le daban ganas de levantarse y salir afuera a dar un paseo, si, solo un rato a despejarse. Pero había un detalle que le impedía actuar de esa manera y era la grata compañía de Juvia.

Si, esa simpática chica de ojos profundos era su punto débil, aunque ella no estuviera poniéndole atención, el se sentía cómodo con solo tenerla a su lado ¿Por qué ver la película cuando podía ver el rostro de Juvia cuanto quisiera?

-"_Mierda, me he hecho adicto a Juvia_"- pensó con un toque de frustración, por más que intentara hacerse el tranquilo y paciente con Juvia, la abstinencia era dura ¡Necesitaba un poco de contacto físico o emocional con la mujer que amaba! Ah pero como anhelaba caminar por los pasillos del instituto tomado de la mano de Juvia, de abrazarla por la delgada cintura y probar sus cálidos labios.

Ah pero entonces se le prendió el foco, recordó ese cliché de los cines donde el chico abraza disimuladamente a la chica embobada por la película ¡Ahorita era el momento de hacerlo! Sin dudarlo ni un segundo estiró su brazo derecho y empezó a acercar cautelosamente su mano lentamente hacia el hombro derecho de Juvia.

Juvia por su lado seguía sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla siquiera por un segundo, a simple vista pareciera que ella estaba absorta en ver la película disfrutando de los giros de trama y emocionándose con las partes románticas Pero la verdad era que llegaba punto de representarse a sí misma como si fuera la protagonista de la película. No se podía esperar menos de la imaginación más viva de toda Magnolia.

"_Ellie, gracias por todo, he sido tan feliz"_

"Haru, no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo también he encontrado lo que necesitaba en ti"

Los ojos de Juvia estaban más grandes y brillantes que nunca, el icónico momento del beso estaba por llegar, la tensión era evidente, Haru acercaba su rostro al de Ellie mientras le ponía las manos en la cintura ¡Hasta Juvia sintió el toque de una mano en un hombro! ¿Uh? ¿Cómo que en un hombro?

Despertó de la fantasía, percatándose que la mano que suavemente descansaba sobre su hombro era la de Gray quien oportunista la había abrazado por la espalda en el momento más romántico, que grata sorpresa fue que el chico fuera así de detallista, seguro que estaba disfrutando la película tanto como ella. O quizás… ¡Quizás se había emocionado tanto con el maravilloso beso que deseaba experimentar uno! ¿Cómo culparlo? El beso entre los personajes de la película era tan épicamente romántico que ella también desearía estar viviendo la película en carne propia (y no solo en su imaginación) –Uh, Gray-sama-

Gray se puso nervioso al instante en que escuchó ser llamado por ella, lo había pillado.

-Gray-sama, no se sienta incomodo- continuó diciendo Juvia sin quitarle la mirada de encima –Juvia también se siente romántica al ver una película como esta-.

Los circuitos de su cerebro se conectaron y procesaron lo que Juvia había dicho -Eh ¿C-como?-

La Loxar puso su mano sobre la mano de Gray que descansaba en el hombro de ella y sonrió levemente -Juvia piensa que nosotros-.

Los sentidos de Gray provocaron que a su punto de vista todo lo que lo rodeaba se pusiera de una coloración de blanco y negro, que todos los sonidos de las personas y la película enmudecieran; solo Juvia era de vividos colores y sus oídos solo detectarían las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar "Seamos novios de nuevo".

Pero la dulce voz de Juvia no fue lo que llegó a sus oídos, todo lo contrario; un estruendoso e irritante chillido agudo.

-¡Reina!- exclamó Juvia mientras la bebecita de cinco meses que traía entre sus brazos pataleaba y chillaba fuertemente.

-Mierda- fue lo único que dijo Gray a la vez que se cubría los ojos con una mano. Si algo cliché le había funcionado con Juvia, algo aun mas cliché había arruinado todo: el clásico infante llorón que hace su escándalo en medio de la película ¡Esa niñita era irritante!

-Ya Reina, tranquila- repetía Juvia una y otra vez mientras mecía a Reina entre sus brazos, inútil, la rubiecita no cedía, al contrario, lloraba más fuerte –Gray-sama ayude a Juvia por favor-.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los sonidos de "shhh" y las llamadas de "hey" fueran dirigidos al desafortunado par de Faeries. Esto puso nerviosa a Juvia.

Gray suspiró pesadamente, con molestarse no se solucionaría nada. –Creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí antes de que nos sepulte una lluvia de palomitas-

Juvia asintió. Adiós película, Reina iba primero que nada.

_Un par de minutos después, Gray y Juvia ya se encontraban en las afueras del cine y Reina no dejaba de llorar._

Juvia mecía suavemente al bodoque que cargaba entre sus brazos, en el rostro de la Loxar ya se percibía la preocupación que siente una madre -Reina no llores, Juvia te cuidará- le dijo y entonces empezó a cantarle suavemente una canción de cuna.

-"_Juvia se comporta como si fuera la misma madre de la niña ¿Cómo le hace?_"- se preguntaba Gray, ya que a él se le dificultaba hacer lazos con las demás personas así de fácil y rápido como Juvia.

-¡Buaaaaa!- Reina empezó a llorar mas fuerte aun.

Juvia dejó de cantar con su suave voz, la frente se le arrugó cuando alzó e inclinó sus cejas en angustia -Gray-sama, nada funciona ¿Y si Reina se siente mal? ¿Y-y si y-ya estaba enferma y necesita su medicina? N-no- Juvia abrazó con fuerza a Reina mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos –Juvia no quiere que Reina se muera-.

La aparente relajación y desinterés de Gray se disiparon cuando su sentido de alarma se activó al instante en que las lágrimas de Juvia rodaban sus mejillas –Oi, no digas esas cosas, quizás necesita, no sé, um- Gray se quedó pensando, no sabía nada de nada sobre cuidado de bebés – ¿Un cambio de pañales? O quizás extraña a su cobijita- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir –"_Bueno, yo a veces todavía extraño mi cobijita_"- pensaba también poniéndose un poco rojo de sus mejillas.

-Gray-sama tiene razón, vamos a revisar si necesita un cambio de pañales, ayúdeme-

-Oh rayos, yo y mi bocota- lamentó al darse cuenta de que el solo castigaría a su nariz, le dio una mordida más a su fría hamburguesa doble para darse ánimos.

_Cinco minutos después. En la plaza central donde estaban al principio de su tarde juntos._

-¡Nada funciona, esta niña solo quiere torturarnos!- renegaba Gray fastidiado con tanto lloriqueo y berrinche que se aventaba la pequeña Reina, primero había pasado por el trauma de cambiar pañales por primera vez, luego había tenido que sufrir la humillación de cantarle canciones de Barney el dinosaurio enfrente de muchas personas y al final para acabar de colmarla, la fastidiosa bebita le había tirado la hamburguesa de un manotazo, ah pero no le daría el gusto de la victoria a esa berrinchuda bebé, Gray Fullbuster se acabaría su fría y sucia comida chatarra fuera como fuera.

A Juvia no le agradó nada como trataba el Fullbuster a la preciosa Reina, estaba siendo un mal ejemplo, o mejor dicho; un mal padre -¡Gray-sama no grite! ¡Y llámela Reina, R-E-I-N-A!-.

Esta vez Gray no pudo dominar su frustración como antes-Es que chilla y se queja sin parar, es tan incómoda como un Lyon en ayunas, apuesto a que esta bebecita de grande va a ser igual de malhumorada que mi hermano-

Los parpados de Juvia se abrieron de golpe y el brillo de sus ojos regresó -¡Eso es!-.

-¿Qué?-

-Ella llora por que tiene hambre- explicó Juvia con total convicción –Los bebés necesitan estar comiendo todo el tiempo, oh mi pobre Reinita estuvo tratando de decírnoslo todo el tiempo- finalizó abrazando con fuerza a la niñita, sintiendo lastima por ella.

-Eso explica por qué Natsu tiene semejante apetito, no es más que un bebé gigante- comentó Gray muy burlón, pero de sorpresa Juvia le acercó a Reina, ofreciéndosela sin rodeos -¿Qué haces?-.

-Necesita alimento- dijo con naturalidad, intuyendo que Gray entendía que había que hacer ahora.

-Cierto- asintió el Fullbuster, entonces acercó su propia comida al rostro de la pequeña –Ya no llores, ten, come de mi hamburguesa- ofreció provocando que la chiquita llorara aun más fuerte.

-¡No Gray-sama!- exclamó Juvia alejando rápidamente a Reina del alcance de Gray –Reina está muy chiquita como para comer esas cochinadas, y aunque estuviera mas grande, Juvia jamás dejaría que ella consumiera algo tan perjudicial- la Loxar suspiró y ahora si fue al grano –Tenga, cuide a Reina mientras Juvia va a un supermercado cercano a comprar comida-.

Gray dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a negar con las manos -¿¡Cómo!? Hey tienes que estar bromeando, yo no sé cuidar de infantes, tu eres la buena en esto- se excusó, ya que en realidad lo que pasaba es que no le gustaba la idea de tener que cargar a la llorona.

Juvia infló los cachetes, Gray aun no llamaba a la chiquita por su nombre, pero ya mejor no insistiría, había un trabajo importante por hacer –Ande Gray-sama, usted cuídela aquí mientras Juvia va por comida- dijo de nuevo esta vez con un ligero toque de autoridad, cosa que sorprendió al mismo Gray, la Loxar no dudó ni un poco y entregó la bebecita al Fullbuster quien tan atontado estaba que por pura inercia la tomó entre sus brazos –Juvia no tardará- se despidió por ultimo para luego partir.

Medio minuto después, Juvia se detuvo a medio camino al percatarse de un hecho singular –Que curioso, Reina dejó de llorar en cuanto fue cargada por Gray-sama- arqueó una ceja y bajó la otra –Pero como que a Gray-sama no le agrada mucho que digamos cuidar de Reinita ¿Cómo puede ser?-

Gray puso una mueca y alzó a Reina por las axilas para contemplarla -¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer contigo?-.

Reina se le quedó viendo fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes por uno segundos y entonces irreverentemente le soltó una cachetada que desafiaba la fuerza que se esperaría de un bebé de cinco meses.

Gray reaccionó todavía más infantilmente, molestándose con ella-¡Óyeme tú! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!- exclamó a modo de regaño.

-Uhnn- los ojitos de la nenita se pusieron vidriosos y sus labios formaron un puchero, entonces estalló como volcán-Buaaaaaaaaaaaa-.

-¡Ah!- Gray la alejó de si al sentir sus tímpanos vibrar con el intenso chillar de Reina –Perdona, yo no quise- intentó disculparse, pero otra vez era demasiado tarde, en su desesperación empezó a arrullarla entre sus brazos con movimientos bruscos y excesivos – Diablos. Este día no se puede poner peor-.

_Oh si Gray Fullbuster, este día si se podía poner peor. A cincuenta metros del joven un par de personas lo andaban buscando._

Ur ya estaba bastante preocupada por dar con su hijo, miraba para todos lados buscando avistarlo-¿Dónde se habrá metido mi Gray? Debería estar por aquí con Juvia-

-¡Mire!- exclamó Gildartz de repente -¿No es ese Gray?- preguntó señalando a una banca donde se encontraba el susodicho –Pero trae algo entre sus brazos ¡Vayamos a ver qué sucede!-.

Gray estaba al borde de la desesperación, suplicando que Juvia regresara, cuando alguien lo llamó con un grito, pero no era la voz de la Loxar, era la voz de ¿Su madre?

-¡Gray, oh por dios Gray!- gritó Ur casi entrando en pánico, incapaz de asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: SU Gray, con una BEBITA rubia entre sus brazos.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Gray sacado de onda, pero a continuación palideció al notar como toda la atención de Ur estaba en lo que el traía entre brazos –Mamá, puedo explicarlo-

La expresión de desinterés de Gildartz desapareció -¿Ohhh?- cuando puso esa cara de tonto, Gray ya supo que iba a trolear todo con sus comentarios indiscretos –Jajaja, quien hubiera imaginado que ya eras papá- el profesor se encimó con Gray para ver de cercas a la niñita -¡Está pero preciosa! Felicidades Gray, te sacaste un diez con esta bebita, se nota que la hiciste con mucho amor- congratuló dándole unas palmadas.

Ur en cambio traía la mandíbula caída y las pupilas contraídas –Bebita…Gray…papá- balbuceaba repetidamente como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

El abochornado joven no sabía ni cómo afrontar este malentendido –E-espera mamá ¡No es lo que estás pensando!-.

-Oh, su cabello es rubio, mmh veamos… ajá ¡Su madre debe de ser Lucy!- afirmó Gildartz consternando mas a Gray.

-Lucy la mamá, mi Gray el papá- dijo Ur sintiendo como todas las piezas de la incógnita se juntaban; desde el año pasado Gray se había juntado mucho con Lucy, su hijo afirmaba que eran grandes amigos, pero por lo visto llegaron a ser algo mas, todo a sus espaldas –Gray cómo pudiste-

-¡Basta mamá, ya te dije que no es lo que parece! ¡Y usted deje de meter la pata profe Gildartz!- demandó al borde de explotar, pero otra vez sus gritos perturbaron a Reina quien se puso a llorar al límite –No ¡No más!-.

-No es fácil ser padre Gray, pero eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de entregarte en cuerpo y alma a Lucy- sermoneó Gildartz pensando que estaba haciendo bien.

-¿P-porque estuviste ocultándomelo todo el tiempo? Y-yo confiaba en ti Gray, en que eras honesto y casto- dijo Ur al borde de las lagrimas, entonces se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro –Soy una mala madre, no pude guiarte en tus decisiones, mira que has hecho ¡Me has hecho abuela a mis espaldas!-

Aun cuando todo era un malentendido, Gray se sintió mal por su mamá –Mamá, tu no fallaste, ni yo lo he hecho- aseguró con confianza acercándose a consolar a Ur.

-P-pero- Ur dejó de cubrirse su rostro, entonces pudo ver a Reina en todo su adorable esplendor -¡Oh! ¡Pero qué hermosura es!- exclamó pasando de derrumbada a emocionada.

-Una mujer tan hermosa tiene que tener una nieta hermosa también-comentó Gildartz aprovechando la situación para ir ganándose más a la madre de Gray.

-¡No se pase de la raya Gildartz!- reclamó Gray.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso, tu sí que te pasaste de la raya con Lucy- el pelinaranja ahora puso una cara de viejo chismoso -¡Lucy! Híjole, cuando Natsu se entere de esto arderá troya-.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó jalándose los cabellos en su desesperación.

Ur no dejaba de mimar a su "nieta" quien para variar reía contenta -¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo nació? ¿Lucy la aceptó? ¿O Juvia es su madre adoptiva? ¿Qué personalidad tiene?- preguntaba recontenta de la vida, pero otra vez de repente su ánimo cambió opuestamente y se puso depresiva de nuevo –Oh, pero que decepcionada me tienes, me esforcé en enseñarte a ejercer tu sexualidad de manera responsable ¡Y esto es lo primero que hiciste! _Sniff_ - otra vez al ver los brillantes ojos verdes de Reina, se contentó -¡Pero es tan bonita! Oh Gray ¿Por qué? ¡Niña bonita! Gray malo ¡Soy abuela! Ay no, soy abuela- y así se quedó cambiando entre estados de ánimo cada par de segundos.

-Ahora entiendo de donde heredó Ultear lo bipolar. Esto es una locura- concluyó derrotado, para él ya no había expectativas optimistas para este día, era el peor día del Fairy amor de toda la historia, todo por culpa de esa bodoque, fijó su mirada en la rubiecita y esta le devolvió una mirada curiosa y una sonrisita–"_Bueno, aunque creo que la niñita es medio simpática_"- pensó muy dentro de sí, sonriendo involuntariamente. Estaba empezando a sentir un interés por Reina y no se daba cuenta. A partir de ese cruce de miradas, todo cambiaria para el joven. Se iría dando cuenta de que un bebé está lleno de sorpresas que incluso pueden traer una leve sonrisa a alguien frío como él.

* * *

**En casa de los Fullbuster, Lyon si se portaba "mal"**

Lyon tenía a Sherry contra la pared, ambos se abrazaban fuertemente mientras se besaban con fiereza, como si estuvieran en una apasionada lucha de voluntades, tratando de imponerse el uno al otro.

Todo había empezado de forma repentina; al principio solo platicando con tranquilidad mientras cenaban, comunicándose como no lo habían hecho desde hace ya algunas semanas, luego habían seguido el tomarse de las manos, luego las sonrisitas sugerentes, las miradas traviesas, los coqueteos, un beso de piquito…un abrazo…un par de caricias, un gran beso de lengua y ¡Taran! Ahora estaban ardiendo de calentura, atacándose a besos intensos y regalándose caricias cada vez más intensas y descaradas.

-Mmh Sherry- gimió Lyon entre uno de esos tantos besos –Perdona mi idiotez- añadió a la vez que metía sus manos bajo la blusa de la pelirroja para tocarla más íntimamente.

-_ahh _Extrañaba que, te pusieras así de cariñoso conmigo, esto es amor- respondió para entonces empezar a desabrochar la camisa del peligris.

Lyon detuvo su apasionado arranque para ver a la chica a los ojos -Mamá llegará tarde hoy, la casa es toda nuestra-.

La pelirroja sonrió -Me gusta cómo suena eso- ahora se le echó encima a su novio, derribándolo al suelo quedando ella arriba de él –Dígame Lyon-sama ¿Qué le place hacer? Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad, además con toda la abstinencia que hemos pasado, traigo ganas acumuladas de hacerle el amor como nunca antes- le susurró con voz sugestiva mientras deslizaba sus dedos lentamente por el pecho desnudo del Bastia.

-"_Mmh, me siento raro_"- pensó Lyon, experimentando esa sensación de vacío que cargaba desde hace algún tiempo atrás –"¡_Debo concentrarme! Este día lo estuve planeando desde hace tiempo, es un día para que Sherry y yo reencendamos la llama_"- .

-¿Y bien Lyon-sama?-.

Lyon volteó a ver la mesa de la cocina; amplia y cubierta de adornos –Me place que nos amemos como solo nosotros sabemos…sobre la mesa- dijo sonriendo con lujuria, sorprendiendo a la propia Sherry –"_Quizás haciéndole el amor todo vuelva a ser como antes…mmh ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Juvia? ¡Ahh debo de concentrarme!_"-.

Todo lo que pasaría a continuación, es mejor no relatarlo.

* * *

**En el bosque de Magnolia**

Lucy sentía que sus piernas colapsarían en cualquier momento, ya habían entrado en terreno escarpado de modo que avanzar era más difícil, en más de una ocasión había necesitado aferrarse fuertemente del firme brazo de Natsu para no caer.

-Heh, eh Natsu ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó viendo que tenían que subir un monte rocoso.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, detrás de este debe de estar ¡Vamos Lucy!- invitó Natsu ofreciéndole la mano, emocionadísimo de estar a punto de llegar a su lugar favorito.

Lucy comenzó a subir siendo auxiliada en todo momento por el siempre atento Dragneel –"_Cuando llegamos no estaba muy seguro de cuál era el camino, como que no recuerda muy bien ¿Hace cuanto que no viene aquí?_"-.

Natsu pisó primero la cima y entonces extendió los brazos a los lados y gritó alegre –Jajaja, sigue estando igual que antes-.

Lucy subió para alcanzarlo, ansiosa de saber qué es lo que les esperaba tras el monte, cuando llegó a la cima no tuvo de otra más que quedarse paralizada y casi sin aliento –Es hermoso-

-Sí que lo es- coincidió Natsu mirando de lado a lado el panorama que tenían enfrente.

Bajando el monte se encontraba una amplia meseta, cubierta de verdes pastos acompañados de algunas especies de flores del bosque, arboles también había presentes eran pocos. Sin embargo lo que más destacaba era un lago cristalino que si bien no se comparaba en tamaño con el enorme lago Sciliora de la ciudad era más bonito ya que al estar acompañado de su entorno natural del bosque y embellecido por la tenue luz naranja del atardecer provocaba sensación de paz.

-Lucy, vamos a verlo más de cercas- invitó Natsu, fallando en captar la atención de su chica perdida en admirar el paisaje, el Dragneel puso una cara traviesa –Oh ¿No te quieres mover? ¡Entonces tendré que llevarte a la fuerza!- exclamó para entonces de sorpresa cargarla entre brazos al estilo novia y echarse a bajar por la pendiente del monte corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Kyaaa! Nos vamos a caer Natsu ¡Natsu!- gritaba la Heartphilia aferrándose la locomotora que era su novio, lástima que este reía tanto que no escuchaba sus advertencias –"_En serio le gusta este lugar ¡Kya casi chocamos con un árbol!_"-.

Tras esquivar las últimas plantas y saltar un arbusto, el Dragneel bajó por completo la loma, Lucy toda pálida no tuvo ni tiempo de suspirar de alivio, ya que en cuanto tocó suelo, el hiperactivo pelirosado se lanzó a correr más rápido rumbo al lago –"_Es como si quisiera que cayéramos al lago_"- razonó Lucy, para entonces captar lo que eso implicaría -¡Kyaa nos vamos a caer al lago!-.

Natsu ahora si parecía estar sufriendo una especie de episodio maniaco, no se iba a detener, iban a darse un chapuzón ¡Y lo peor es que el clima a estas horas no era nada cálido! Cálidos solo los brazos de Natsu, la hacían sentir tan cómoda y… ¡Ahh pero si no era momento de pensar en eso!

Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas de Natsu, ocultando su rostro contra el pecho de él, esperando la inminente sensación fría del lago.

-¿Eh?- Natsu hizo clic y entonces frenó derrapando para evitar caerse al lago, el peso extra que cargaba consigo no ayudaba mucho a desacelerar –"_Me emocioné de más, nos vamos a mojar_"-

La suela de sus tenis rechinaba contra el pasto, luego contra la suave tierra cercan al lago y entonces se medio atascaba con el fango de la orilla del lago –"_El agua estará fría…si tan solo pesara menos… ¿mmh? ¡Eso es!_"- de último recurso lanzó a Lucy hacia arriba, al reducirse el peso alcanzó a frenarse justo a tiempo.

-¡Kyaa me caigo al agua!- gritaba Lucy cubriéndose los ojos, pensando que la sensación de caída era que Natsu había saltado soltándola en el acto. Pero nunca cayó en el agua.

-¡Te tengo!- Natsu la había atrapado de nuevo en sus brazos –Hace tanto tiempo que no vengo aquí-.

Lucy seguía aferrada a Natsu, casi clavándole las uñas observando con susto el profundo lago en el que casi había caído. Si tan solo se hubiera dado el chapuzón seguro que no se salvaba del resfriado.

–Me gusta que te aferres así a mí, te siento más mía, gatita miedosa- comentó Natsu, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que se sentía diferente en su mano derecha –Oye, estas muy suavecita-.

-¡Natsu, me estás tocando atrás!- exclamó Lucy sintiendo la mano de Natsu sobre su parte posterior.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- Natsu se ruborizó corrigió su error bajándola –"_Rayos ¡Otra vez no! Hay un pervertido adentro de mí y actúa contra mi voluntad, contrólalo Natsu, no puede ganarte_"-.

Lucy se quedó observando nuevamente el lugar tan paradisiaco en el que se encontraban, maravillada, pero aun mas intrigada de cómo Natsu conocía semejante lugar tan recóndito –Natsu ¿Cómo es que este paraje se convirtió en tu lugar favorito?-.

Natsu medio sonrió y entonces observó la ribera del lago de lado a lado, hasta que en una parte a cincuenta metros de donde estaban observó una leve escarpadura de dos metros tras la cual había un árbol solitario, un roble –Vamos hacia allá, hay algo que quiero enseñarte- la invitó tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta el lugar.

Se tomaron su tiempo recorriendo la ribera del rio, disfrutando cada segundo, caminando muy juntos, observando la diversidad que les rodeaba. Cuando llegaron hasta la elevación, Natsu se sentó frente al árbol, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco e invitando a Lucy a hacer lo mismo, la rubia se situó a un lado del Dragneel.

-Es genial ¿No Lucy? Estar aquí juntos, en paz- dijo Natsu pasando un brazo por la espalda de ella, atrayéndola a él, juntando mas sus cuerpos.

Lucy inclinó su cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Natsu y cerró los ojos –El sol vespertino, la suave brisa sobre nosotros, las reflexiones en el agua- suspiró relajada –Es la clase de lugar donde todos los problemas desaparecen-.

Natsu respiró profundo -Lucy déjame contarte sobre este lugar-.

Lucy abrió los ojos y toda su concentración pasó a estar en las palabras que salieran de la boca de Natsu, lo conocía lo suficiente como para inferir que diría algo muy importante e interesante.

* * *

_Hace más de diez años_

_Un pequeño Natsu corría en círculos riendo sin parar, pero tan hiperactivo estaba que se tropezó accidentalmente con sus propios pies cayéndose de frente -Ouch- se quejó, mas al abrir su mirada se encontró con que un escarabajo subía su nariz -¡Genial!-._

_Atrás de él se presentó una figura, un hombre de porte imponente, cuyo cabello rojo intenso se asemejaba al fuego ardiente -Natsu- le llamó con voz gruesa y profunda –Nunca te cansas de este lugar-._

_-Jijiji- Natsu se puso de pie y se sacudió sus ropas, sonriendo de lado a lado –Aquí está un mundo de diversión ilimitado; correr, trepar arboles, comida por doquier-._

_-Siempre y cuando no te salga un simio Vulcan- _

_-¡Donde!- gritó Natsu aterrado, sujetándose al hombre con fuerza, su mayor fobia eran esos simios violentos._

_-No te asustes, esos simios no existen-_

_-¡Si existen! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que me perdí en la montaña de pequeño? ¡Yo vi uno de esos aterradores monstruos! Media más de tres metros, sus garras eran filosas, su mirada demoniaca y esa…sonrisa- relató el pequeño Dragneel con cara de traumado._

_-¿De pequeño? Jaja ¿Qué acaso ya te sientes muy grande? Aun eres un mocoso- dijo el adulto con tono burlón, provocando la ira de Natsu quien intentaba atacarlo infantilmente sin aval –Je y por cierto olvidaste una actividad esencial que es mi favorita ¡A pescar se ha dicho!-._

_Entonces ambos fueron adonde estaba el roble y armados se pusieron a pescar durante el resto de la tarde, cabe señalar que Natsu apenas obtuvo media docena de pececitos, mientras que el enorme pelirrojo juntó dos canastas de peces grandes. Ya cuando la noche cayó hicieron una fogata y se pusieron a asar algunos pescados. Se comieron hasta llenarse y entonces se tiraron en el pasto a observar las estrellas. Pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo que Natsu nunca olvidaría._

_-¿Q-que es esta bufanda? Su textura es tan extraña, como si estuviera hecha de escamas de dragón- decía Natsu fuera de si tras recibir una hermosa bufanda blanca hecha a mano._

_-Me tomó mucho tiempo tejerla, pero es toda tuya- se explicó sonriendo satisfecho._

_-¿De verdad? No es ni mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo- dijo sin podérsela creer._

_-¿Qué un padre no puede darle regalos a su hijo cuando se le dé la gana?-_

_Natsu se alegró y dio un salto hacia a su padre para darle un gran abrazo -¡Te quiero Igneel!-_

* * *

-Esa fue la última vez que vine a este lugar, como olvidarlo- terminaba de relatar Natsu mientras se agarraba la bufanda y sonreía plácidamente.

-¡Un simio del bosque, kyaaa!- gritó Lucy repentinamente, acurrucándose con el chico.

Natsu sintió escalofrío recorrer su espalda y reaccionó instantáneamente a la alarma -¡¿Dónde?!-

-Ajá, ahora tu caíste…sigues siendo el mismo Natsu pequeñín- rió Lucy, le había tocado a ella darle el susto a Natsu quien ahora era el que se aferraba a ella -Me gusta que te aferres así a mí, te siento más mío-.

-Oi Lucy, no andes asustándome de esa manera, un simio del bosque es demasiado peligroso, de hecho es lo más peligroso del mundo- Natsu se quedó pensando un momento -Espera, si lo hay ¡Un simio estelar!-.

-Vaya Natsu, es tan tierno que un loco como tú le tenga miedo a un animal ficticio- comentó Lucy entretenida –Pero bueno, ya que lo pienso ¿Por qué no habías venido a este lugar si te gusta tanto?-.

-Bueno- Natsu inclinó una ceja hacia abajo y la otra hacia arriba –No me atrevía a venir porque temía que todos mis buenos recuerdos se convirtieran en penas-.

-Y eso es porque Igneel no te acompañaría más- entendió Lucy dando directo al punto.

-Si-

-¿Y…Como te sientes ahora que regresaste?-.

Natsu fijó su atención en el horizonte -Muy feliz- respondió con naturalidad y voz relajada –Por qué no vine solo, hoy me acompaña un "nuevo Igneel"-.

Lucy se ruborizó por el cumplido -Natsu-

-Cuando decidí venir aquí, nunca me pasó por la cabeza que me sentiría apagado- le dijo viéndola a los ojos–Lucy, tenerte a mi lado es todo lo que necesito ahora, tu eres mi "Igneel" - relató tras lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"_Ayudo a que Natsu no sienta la soledad de no tener padre_"-

-Ya que yo hablé de mi vida, ahora es tu turno Lucy, anda dime ¿Cuál es tu lugar secreto favorito?- cuestionó muy interesado en conocer más de ella.

A la mente de Lucy llegaron los recuerdos de un frio y oscuro cuarto y ella recargada en una esquina, abrazando fuertemente una muñeca, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Ese lugar era lo que mas podía llamar ella como "secreto" –De pequeña yo me escondía en una habitación secreta de la mansión Heartphilia, nadie me encontraba-.

-Entonces debía de ser muy divertido estar allí, para que siempre entraras a ese lugar secreto- comentó Natsu sin imaginarse que la situación de Lucy era opuesta a lo que creía.

-Cuando tenía miedo de papá, solo tenía que esconderme, abrazar fuertemente a Michelle y esperar a que todo se pusiera mejor- terminó de relatar con un toque melancólico.

La expresión facial traviesa de Natsu se borró al comprender el asunto –Eso es triste y solo significa una cosa ¡Tenemos que encontrarte un lugar favorito de verdad!-.

Lucy se iluminó al oír la propuesta-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Seguro que buscando juntos lo encontraremos algún día ¡Será el lugar de Lucy Heartphilia!-

El entusiasmo contagioso de Natsu se le pegó a la rubia –Gracias Natsu ¡Gracias, gracias!- exclamó echándosele encima a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡Así me gusta verte Lucy!- le puso una mano en la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello –Pero se cual es la manera de hacerte sonreír aun más ¡Hagamos un picnic del bosque! La tarde se presta para hacerlo-.

A Lucy se le prendieron los ánimos -¡Eso suena divertido y romántico!-

-En el bosque hay distintas frutillas y hongos, podemos hacer una fogata y pescar- Natsu se puso de pie –Recuerdo que Igneel y yo dejamos una caña de pescar guardada en algún lugar del bosque por si llegábamos a olvidar alguna vez. Solo tenemos que encontrarla-.

-Todo lo que dijiste me parece genial, un picnic para nosotros dos-

Dragneel y Heartphilia se tomaron de la mano, listos para seguir disfrutando de su día juntos.

* * *

_En otra parte del bosque_

-¡No lo hagan!- exclamaba Bob con ira, pero por más que intentaba intervenir nada funcionaba, Natsu y Lucy se besaban fieramente apoyados en un árbol, mientras se iban desnudando mutuamente poco a poco.

-Lucy, entreguemos nuestros cuerpos- se escuchó decir a Natsu con tono sensual.

-Aquí en el bosque, nada impedirá que nuestra pasión se consume- dijo Lucy con lujuria.

-¡No!- Bob corrió hacia ellos para impedirlo, aunque eso significarla embestirlos, curiosamente de último momento desaparecieron y el pelón se estrelló contra el árbol. El profesor quedó atontado por unos segundos y cuando se recuperó, Natsu y Lucy ya estaban en otro lado siguiendo en sus planes.

¿Qué pasaba con Bob? La respuesta estaba en una de sus manos, se podía observar como sujetaba unos hongos alucinógenos. Pobre de Bob, ahora alucinaba con su gran temor.

* * *

**En el bar Eisenwald**

La mayoría de los presentes se adentraban más a fondo a tomar bebidas embriagantes, algunos ya estaban en estado alcohólico, por suerte ese no era el caso de los chicos de Fairy Tail.

Cana era la única que estaba bebiendo, aun mantenía la cordura, pero el efecto del alcohol era que estaba más traviesa que nunca, molestando a Laki y Lisanna, insistiéndoles en que consiguieran el número de esos dos chicos apuestos con los que habían bailado.

En contraste Bisca se encontraba con la vista gacha tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no había dado ningún sorbo a su bebida. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Laki y Lisanna quienes no tardaron en llamarle la atención.

La peliverde salió de su letargo con un sobresalto -Oh, perdón ¿alguien me decía algo?-.

-Como una montaña sin eco has estado desde hace un tiempo ¿sucede algo?-cuestionó Laki ladeando la cabeza.

-Si Bisca, desde que me fui a bailar con Al estas muy silenciosa ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Cana con doble intención fingiendo la inocencia que no tenia.

Al recordar de nuevo el baile, sintió como si una cuchilla fuera clavada en su corazón, pero se contuvo de mostrar dolor frente a sus compañeras –Nada importante-.

Tanto Laki como Lisanna la observaron no muy convencidas, pero Cana sabia la verdad tras esa expresión; le había afectado demasiado que Alzack bailara con alguien más esa danza ceremonial tan importante para los vaqueros.

Pero ahora era el momento de dar el siguiente paso – ¡Mesero!- llamó a uno de los empleados que le quedaban cercas, sacó un papel y se lo dio –Entréguele este papel junto con un ruso al chico de lentes de color que está sentado allá, dígale que va por mi cuenta-

_No muy lejos de las señoritas se encontraban los chicos, conversando sobre el sexo opuesto_

-Wahh ¡Perdimos nuestra oportunidad de conseguir una novia!-lloraban Jet y Droy uno sobre el hombro del otro, se notaba que ya estaban pasados de copas.

-Vamos chicos, tienen más oportunidades- intentó animarlos Leo.

-¡No es verdad, ellas bailaron con chicos apuestos!- corearon llorando a cascadas.

Ya mejor se contuvo de buscar convencerlos, la ebriedad los había vuelto más sentimentales. Cambió su atención al otro afectado; el vaquero de aspecto triste -Oye Alzack ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, no me pasa nada- mintió fallando estrepitosamente, cosa que en realidad no le importó, lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era Bisca, le preocupaba que estaría pensando de él en estos momentos, era un hecho de que lo había visto bailando la danza ceremonial del oeste con Cana ¿Y si había perdido toda oportunidad con ella?

-¡Claro que Al está bien! ¿Cómo no va a estarlo después de bailar con la sexy de Cana?-dijo Macao quien traía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza por el botellazo que la mencionada le había dado -¡y yo me lo perdí! ¡Viejo eso es tener suerte!-.

El Connell se encogió de hombros, Loke sonrió de medio lado, era fácil darse cuenta de que al chico le picaba en la conciencia el haber bailado con Cana ese exótico baile.

En eso se acercó un empleado y entregó a Loke un papel junto con una bebida –La chica de verde de allá se lo envía- dijo señalando a Cana. El chico de Fairy Tail abrió el papel y leyó su contenido:

"_Tengo a una chica muy despechada, que lastima que no haya ningún mujeriego para consolarla"_

Levantó la vista y la clavó en Cana, quien lo observaba con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa peligrosa. Comprendió la indirecta; era su turno.

-Saben chicos, ustedes tienen toda la razón-dijo de pronto atrayendo la atención del par de nerds quienes lo observaron interrogantes –No puedo estar perdiendo oportunidades, las chicas buenotas se están agotando, necesito una para mí-

-¿E-estás ebrio?-cuestionó Droy anonado por la súbita actitud de Leo.

-Quizá su vieja personalidad mujeriega regresa con el alcohol- menciono analítico Jet.

-Natsu me ganó a Lucy y su cuerpazo. Ese es solo un ejemplo, si se fijan todas las chicas sexys han estado agarrando novio- dijo poniéndose de pie –Debo de ponerme las pilas y que mejor oportunidad que ahora que hay cuatro lindas hadas solteras, _cualquiera_ de ellas estaría bien-.

"_Bisca" _el pensamiento atravesó como rayo por la mente de Alzack.

-Bueno chicos, iré a probar suertes, los veo en un rato, o si me va bien, tal vez los vea hasta mañana- finalizó con tono insinuante para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el otro extremo de la barra, dejando a sus amigos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Todas las faeries a excepción de Bisca conversaban amenamente cuando de pronto vieron plantarse a Loke frente a ellas -Hey chicas ¿Qué tal va todo?- cuestionó amigable llamando su atención.

-pues aquí pasando el rato entre chicas ¿y ustedes?- respondió Cana.

-Pues Jet y Droy se han puesto muy sentimentales, Macao está bastante ebrio y Alzack…demasiado callado- respondió numerando con sus dedos, sin pasar por alto el gesto interesado de Bisca al escuchar el ultimo nombre – ¿les importa si paso un rato aquí?-

-Puede acompañarnos si así lo desea- respondió Laki palmeando la superficie de una silla que se encontraba a su lado.

En cuestión de momentos, Loke ya causaba que Laki se sonrojara, que Lisanna se soltara riendo y como cereza de pastel abrazaba a Cana por la cintura quien se comportaba coqueta.

Los estudiantes varones estaban boquiabiertos, el galán se estaba ganando a las tres chicas a la vez sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-cuestionaron Jet y Droy, ni en sus sueños podrían tener tal éxito.

Macao dio su comentario – ¿Qué esperaban de Loke? El fue el mujeriego más prominente en la historia del instituto, el ya sabe cómo tratar a cada tipo de mujer, de que se consigue a una es un hecho, la incógnita es ¿A cuál de ellas hará su presa?- dijo dejando la pregunta al aire con una pausa suspensiva –Debajo de esas gafas Laki tiene un rostro precioso, Lisanna heredó la misma belleza que su hermana , Cana es la sensualidad total con ese cuerpazo y Bisca hoy ha demostrado tener dotes admirables al usar ese ajustado vestido negro-.

Alzack cerró el puño de manera inconsciente ante esa última probabilidad, Bisca era la mujer más preciosa del mundo, no podía pasar desapercibida, de solo pensarlo le revolvió el estomago. Pronto sus nervios se pusieron de punta cuando todas menos Bisca se pusieron de pie ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Lisanna, Laki, me siento mal, acompáñenme afuera por favor, ugh creo que voy a vomitar- había dicho Cana de repente, fingiendo sentirse mal.

-¡Ay Cana te dijimos que no bebieras tanto!- le regañó Laki dándole apoyo junto con Lisanna.

-Ahorita volvemos- dijo la albina. Entonces las tres se marcharon, dejando a la desinteresada Bisca y al "urgido" Loke solos.

El chico pelinaranja se quedó viendo fijamente a Bisca por unos segundos, hasta que rompió el silencio -¿Es por lo de Alzack cierto?- cuestionó sin rodeos tomando asiento a un lado de ella.

La chica dio un respingo ante el comentario y puso su mirada en su espesa bebida -No sé qué es lo que estás diciendo- respondió fingiendo desinterés.

-Bisca- la llamó con seriedad colocando una mano en su hombro ella levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada que la dejo paralizada –A ti te gusta mucho Alzack-

Ella, se quedo petrificada al instante al mismo tiempo que el color se le subía al rostro: otra vez se le ponía enfrente la cuestión que venía persiguiéndola desde que había entrado al instituto. No era tan tonta como para no percatarse de que la mayoría de sus compañeros estuvieran enterados de sus sentimientos hacia Alzack, pero le era muy difícil admitirlo frente a ellos, casi tan difícil como le seria confesársele al Connell.

Rompió contacto visual y se aferró a rechazar -Quien sabe de dónde sacas esas ideas-.

-Sabes Bisca, no me molesta que las personas me mientan- comentó tomando una botella semivacía entre sus manos, dejando claro que la había descubierto –Porque al final las únicas afectadas son ellas mismas- añadió con seriedad.

Bisca medio levanto la mirada curiosa, era incoherente, después de todo el que mentía afectaba a los demás, mientras que el salía ileso, para eso eran las mentiras.

Como si hubiera leído su mente él dio respuesta a sus dudas –Las personas mienten porque tienen miedo, prefieren encerrar la verdad dentro de sí mismas. Y tu mientes porque temes quedar mal con la persona ¿pero sabes? puede que estés evitando que algo bueno llegue a tu vida-

-Da igual si me gustara Al o no-dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, admitiendo indirectamente su amor hacia el vaquero –He hecho de todo para que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos, él sabe todos los sacrificios que he hecho para estar a su lado y al parecer no le importa demasiado, el me ve solo como una amiga- abrió su corazón, revelando todas sus penas con libertad, encorvándose en sí misma y cerrando los ojos para evitar ceder a llorar.

Loke colocó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y vio a Bisca de lado, por fin había logrado hacer que ella se abriera, ahora le quedaban dos cosas totalmente claras; en primer lugar que el amor que la joven sentía por Alzack era sinceramente puro y en segundo lugar que él estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Bisca, entiendo tus temores y tus sentimientos, esto es difícil para ti, pero hay algo que debes entender- indico mientras reacomodaba su postura y retiraba los lentes de su rostro – mientras tu dudas de confesar tus sentimientos, puede que una chica llegue y realmente robe el corazón de Alzack- extendió una mano, tomándola de la barbilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza, ella con sus grandes ojos violetas cristalizados por las lagrimas que se negaban a salir, lo vio atentamente –O puede ser que un chico llegue e intente robar el corazón de una mujer tan hermosa-concluyó con una sonrisa colocando su mano libre en la colorada mejilla de ella, acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

A lo lejos, cuatro chicos tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos, como si estuvieran en medio de una película. No escuchaban nada, pero con lo que veían era suficiente para sacar conclusiones.

-Al parecer le han cedido el galán a Bisca- comentó Jet

-No quiere perder el tiempo, miren como se acerca, si mi sentido analítico no me falla, su expresión indica dobles intenciones, el problema es ¿Cuáles?- dijo a su vez Droy.

-En verdad ustedes son ingenuos- comentó Macao negando con la cabeza decepcionado y colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno – Por suerte los acompaña un experto, así que seré su intérprete esta noche- dijo con soberbia, actuando como si fuera un intelectual –Fíjense bien, ¿Qué no es obvio? Bisca se acaba de sobresaltar, eso es porque Leo le acaba de mandar una indirecta de alta connotación sexual-

Sin percatarse, Alzack ejerció presión sobre su vaso de cristal, se sintió incrédulo de creer a Loke pidiéndole tal cosa a Bisca.

Una de sus cejas se torció, no podía ser tan ingenuo, el pelinaranja hace algunos meses era un mujeriego que andaba de chica en chica, tal vez eso de portarse como un "caballero" solo había sido otra de sus tácticas para ser aceptado por las mujeres, y ahora quería hacer a Bisca otra de sus conquistas.

Macao continuó con su traducción de los hechos -Pero fíjense bien ahora Loke le colocó una mano en el hombro y esa expresión de seriedad significa le acaba de hacer una directa proposición indecorosa para pasar la noche-

Su corazón se aceleró con pavor cuando Bisca se sonrojaba brutalmente y se quedaba unos momentos callada ¡¿Qué tal si Bisca caía ante Loke?! Ella era demasiado inocente, fácilmente podría caer en las garras de ese "león" experto en ligar, no por nada se había llegado a besar a todas las chicas de un bar en menos de dos horas. Esto era malo, demasiado malo.

El conserje sonrió socarronamente-oh vaya, se está haciendo la difícil, no es una chica fácil-

Todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones, aliviado, pero de un momento a otro sus sensores de alerta se volvieron a activar ante las palabras del Conbolt.

-Pero esperen eso hace más interesante a Leo convencerla, el no piensa dar su brazo a torcer hasta recibir un "si" por respuesta, miren como se le acerca, como sonríe perversamente mientras le detalla las cosas pecaminosas que podrían disfrutar-.

Aplicó mayor fuerza sobre el fino cristal de su bebida, haciendo el liquido temblar, el coraje sobrepasó todas sus emociones, en su mente solo formulaba insultos para el pelinaranja ¡Se suponía que eran amigos! Tantas veces que habían hablado de sus preocupaciones y según le había dado buenos consejos, lo peor del caso ¡El estaba enterado de su amor hacia Bisca! ¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas veces que le había aconsejado que se le declarara? Incluso esa mañana le dijo que la invitara a salir, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las chicas había elegido a Bisca? ¡Era un maldito hipócrita!

-Hey miren eso ¡Bisca sonrió! ¿Será que por fin cedió a los deseos de Leo? ¡No me la puedo creer que haya aceptado!- prosiguió con su explicación Macao sintiéndose cada vez más dentro de su explicación –un momento…¿Qué está haciendo Leo? Se ha quitado los lentes… ¡oh no puede ser!- apretó con fuerza los hombros del par de nerds.

Jet negaba con la cabeza repetitivamente-N-no puede ser el…- balbuceo conforme Loke se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de Bisca.

-La va a be-be-be-…-Droy se quedo trabado como una grabadora, con la boca abierta.

El rostro del joven de lentes se acercaba amenazante al rostro de la vaquera

Las mandíbulas de los dos cayeron hasta el suelo y los globos oculares se salieron de sus orbitas.

Macao cerró los ojos al momento de dar su veredicto final -La besó-.

Y lo siguiente en escucharse fue el sonido de un vaso quebrarse.

Loke estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bisca, podía sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse con las de él y su mirada clavada en sus ojos, también sentía la mirada de esos cuatro pares de ojos clavados en su espalda, ese era el punto, ellos estaban observándolo desde un ángulo desfavorecedor y posiblemente pensarían que la besaría. Cosa que no llegaría a pasar ya que en un movimiento sorpresa inclinó la cabeza de manera que su boca quedó al lado del oído de Bisca. Entonces le susurró su verdadero pensar –Ni Al se irá con otra, ni tú cederás tu corazón a otro hombre, por qué todos estamos de tu lado-

Sobresalto, eso fue lo que sintió la tímida mujer, no tanto por lo que le dijo Loke sino por lo que sus ojos contemplaron a continuación; Loke siendo jalado violentamente de la camisa, con tal impulso que terminó cayendo de sentón en el suelo ¿Quién había llevado a cabo la agresión? Esa era la más grande sorpresa, el chico al que tanto amaba, ese que era más conocido por ser tranquilo y tímido que agresivo.

Alzack respiraba agitado y no quitaba la mirada del chico que había atacado -¡Eres un maldito Leo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-exclamo furioso, cerrando los puños con rabia para contenerse y no golpearlo.

Loke respondió con total cinismo -¿y qué fue lo que te hice para que te pusieras así? Yo conversaba con Bisca, no contigo-.

El Connell rechinó los dientes -¡Hijo de la ching…!- estuvo por lanzarse contra él, pero unos frágiles brazos lo rodearon por la espalda impidiéndoselo

-¡Al, Al tranquilo!- pidió Bisca alarmada zarandeándolo por los hombros, muy asustada, no entendía que estaba pasando pero el chico lucia realmente alterado y temía que realmente dañara a Leo.

El calor de la furia se apartó del vaquero, la voz de Bisca actuó como un calmante para su alma, automáticamente su incontenible coraje se esfumó y su atención dejó de estar con Loke –Bisca- pronunció con un tono de voz más firme de lo usual –Tenemos que hablar urgentemente a solas, ahora mismo-.

Bisca sintió su corazón detenerse, esta era la primera vez en años que veía a un Al tan inquieto, su manera de hablar reflejaba determinación, pero a la vez un toque de vulnerabilidad, si la hacía recordar algo del oeste eran los lobos de las montañas, animales que trataban de evitar los conflictos con el hombre, pero cuando se trataba de defender su territorio se volvían fieros y poderosos.

-Vayamos afuera entonces, aquí hay mucho ruido- dio su respuesta por fin. Alzack le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a Leo y entonces asintió con la chica.

El par de vaqueros se dirigieron hacia la salida principal del bar Eisenwald, siendo seguidos por la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros quienes no podían creer que Alzack hubiera ido a reclamar lo que era suyo. Loke era el único que se mostraba tranquilo aun a pesar de haber estado en riesgo.

Del baño de las chicas salieron Lisanna y Laki acompañadas de la ya mejorada Cana, cuando vieron a Alzack y Bisca saliendo del bar juntos, se quedaron boquiabiertas, pero la picara Alberona sonrió de lado a lado, la operación "juntando vaqueros" entraba en su etapa final.

* * *

**Pasando a con la "bondadosa" Ultear y su adolescente acompañante.**

Ultear caminaba al frente, no paraba de platicar con Wendy sobre un montón de asuntos, algunos un tanto personales, tan metida andaba en conversar que ni se fijaba por donde iba caminando -¡Y entonces el tonto de Doranbalt lo arruinó todo! Si supieras como odio que me arruinen mis planes ¿No te ha pasado que a veces tienes todo arreglado y bajo control pero llega alguien y lo estropea? Me pasa todo el tiempo y de verdad que me recontra fastidia, o sea ¡¿Cuántos idiotas hay en el mundo?!-

No paraba de hablar, ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Wendy por estar expresándose –Pero de todos modos, cuando una es exitosa al final le irá bien ¿No lo crees?- se expresó terminando nuevamente en una pregunta. Pronto se le hizo extraño no recibir respuesta alguna –Oye Wendy, no seas tímida, puedes contarme…- la mujer se calló de golpe cuando al voltear a un lado se encontró con que Wendy no caminaba junto a ella -¿Adonde se ha ido?-.

_Pero la verdad del asunto, es que Wendy había sido secuestrada por un desajustado mental. Por fortuna era un loco bastante inofensivo_

Zancrow respiraba agitadamente, le había costado robarle a Wendy a esa "despreciable bruja" –Ah, lo logré, te he rescatado de esa demonio, pequeña aliada Wendy-.

Si, Wendy había sido raptada de repente por el huérfano más loco y como es de esperarse aun estaba pálida del susto y temblando ¿Quién no se asustaría de ser atrapada por sorpresa dentro de un saco de ropavejero?

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Anda no es para que te asustaras tanto, miedosa- le regañó Zancrow, insensible y sin el más mínimo sentido común.

La Marvell salió del shock y vio que aparte del saco donde había sido atrapado, Zancrow cargaba otro a sus espaldas y al parecer estaba lleno de muchos objetos –Zancrow-san ¿Cómo le fue? ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?-.

Zancrow puso una cara de sorpresa como si recordase algo importante – ¡Ah por andarte rescatando lo estaba olvidando! A unas cuadras de aquí la vi caminando, seguro que va a reunirse con sus contactos ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla!-.

Wendy abrió los ojos bien grandes, incapaz de comprender al rubio –Zancrow-san-.

-Sígueme, esta es una oportunidad única de descubrir el complot- aseguró y entonces comenzó a desplazarse con paso ágil, dejando a Wendy atrás.

-No entiendo nada de nada- suspiró resignada para luego seguir a Zancrow mientras se preguntaba si es que en algún momento el chico de ojos maniacos podría concentrarse y explicar si había logrado su cometido, mismo que para ser sincera no comprendía del todo.

* * *

_Poco después, a tres cuadras de allí, cercas de un supermercado local._

-Ay Zancrow- Wendy traía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos no le mentían y la verdad era más clara que el agua; los motivos de Zancrow se resumían llegando a una sola conclusión –Le gusta Meredy-

-Shh, no hagas ruido- le corrigió Zancrow mientras observaba a lo lejos a Meredy con ayuda de unos binoculares –Estás malinterpretando todo, tan solo mírala y entenderás porque siempre la mantengo en la mira- dijo tenso, haciendo parecer como que hablaba muy en serio.

A quince metros de distancia se encontraba Meredy cargando un par de bolsas de mandado y conversando con una señora que también llevaba bolsas con productos de supermercado. Así duro un rato hasta que empezó a irse.

-Ella solo vino de compras, algo muy normal- afirmó Wendy.

-Muévelas Meredy, muévelas- decía el rubio dejando caer la baba, con su mirada fija en el movimiento de caderas de la pelirrosa, el cual se le hacía tan provocador de malos deseos.

-Um ¿Zancrow-san?-

Zancrow salió de sus indecorosos pensamientos–Err, e-ella ¡Ella estaba conspirando!- acusó de nuevo comportándose muy a la defensiva –H-hey no sonrías de esa manera, me irrita-.

-Disculpe, pero se me hace que esa chica le trae de cabeza por que le gusta mucho-

-¡Jamás de los jamases!- gritó fastidiado, dejando caer en un descuido su gran bolsa de ropavejero al suelo, el sonido de los objetos impactando el concreto captaron su atención –Mira lo que has provocado, aquí tengo objetos muy valiosos- abrió la bolsa y de allí cogió un disco de video casero–Seguro que aquí traigo algo que pueda usar en contra de la bruja maldita de Ultear, jijijiji-

-Y así usted y Meredy podrán ser felices juntos para siempre- añadió Wendy emocionada.

La risa alocada de Zancrow cesó con ese comentario –Te encanta hacerte la graciosita ¿eh? Como sea, veamos que más encontré-

El loco fue revisando distintos objetos personales de Ultear, hasta que encontró algo diferente; una pequeña caja con candado -¿Por qué agarré esta porquería? No me sirve- enseguida se preparó para lanzar la cajita a los aires.

-¡Espere Zancrow-san!- Wendy intentó detenerlo, pero no alcanzó a evitar que el joven de cabello espigado mandara por los aires a la cajita en un tiro parabólico, mandándola hasta la parte opuesta de la manzana en la que se encontraban –E-esas cajitas con candado…se usan para guardar cosas importantes-.

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó Zancrow jalándose los cabellos –Mierda, tenemos que recuperarlo de inmediato-.

No se había lanzado Zancrow a rodear la manzana, cuando a oídos de ambos llegó la voz de la misma dueña de los objetos. Ultear andaba buscando a Wendy.

-¡La maldita zorra!- maldijo Zancrow con sentido de urgencia –Grr, no estoy listo para enfrentarla ¡Vámonos Wendy!- se echó la enorme bolsa a sus espaldas y se echó a huir.

La adolescente pensó en esperar a la preocupada mujer-"_Ultear-san no me pareció tan mala, pero prometí a Zancrow a que lo ayudaría a que pudiera ser novio de Meredy_"- pensado esto, se fue a seguir a Zancrow. Vaya aventura más loca había vivido hoy.

* * *

_Pero al otro lado de la manzana, la cajita voladora había causado un aparatoso accidente. _

-Bueeh- un hombre obeso, de pie blanca y de enorme cabeza con cabello chino estaba tirado boca abajo en la banqueta, con los ojos en espiral y un chipote en la coronilla de la cabeza. A un lado de él estaba la cajita totalmente intacta además de un helado de chocolate desparramado sobre la superficie.

Un joven de lentes y cabello gris se acercó corriendo en auxilio del gordo –Kain, te dejo solo un minuto y mira cómo has terminado. Oh, tu incompetencia en medio de esta asignación tan importante causa incomodidad en el centro de mi ser- le corrigió expresándose poéticamente.

El accidentado se recuperó del golpe y furioso cogió la cajita de metal que lo había golpeado –Esta cosa me dio en la cabeza cuando estaba comiendo mi helado, debo destruirla-.

El de lentes identificó el recipiente -¡No lo hagas Kain!- gritó a tiempo –Dame esa cajita, es metálica y está asegurada, eso significa que hay algo importante dentro- tras recibir la cajita la inspeccionó y entonces de un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un clip -Veamos-

-La caja está con candado, no podrás abrirla, d-déjame hacerla añicos con mi fuerza-

El joven de alias Rustyrose abrió el candado con el clip –No hay cosa que no se pueda resolver con un poco de imaginación- dijo soberbio, abriendo ahora la caja metálica, encontrándose con una hoja impresa –Un documento importante, veamos el titulo es "Proyecto Paradise"- Rusty leyó de golpe el documento en menos de veinte segundos, al terminar se mostró gratamente sorprendido –Hoy la suerte está de nuestro lado Kain-.

-¿D-de que se trata?-.

Rusty alzó la mirada a los cielos sonriendo maléficamente -Aun no comprendo del todo de que se trata, pero si algo es seguro es que al maestro le complacerá recibir este documento-.

_Por lo visto, el plan Paradise de Ultear había terminado en las manos equivocadas._

Y así la noche seguía cayendo, ya regresando con los Faeries, les llegaba el momento de dar el fin al día del amor.

* * *

**No muy lejos del parque extremo, en un puesto de comida chatarra.**

La pareja más inesperada de Fairy Tail se encontraba sentada frente a la barra; la feminista Evergreen y el macho Elfman. El encargado del puestito de hot dogs los estaba viendo con temor, por la sencilla razón de que ninguno de los dos consumía lo que habían encargado.

La chica de lentes y de ropa manchada de pintura no había comido absolutamente nada de lo que el grandote le había comprado a ella, ingenuamente había encargado como tres platillos distintos para la mujer, pero simplemente ella no deseaba comer nada. El grandote al principio había empezado a comer sin parar, pero al ver que su chica no hacia lo mismo se había desanimado perdiendo el apetito.

Elfman sentía inquietud, ver a su amada hada berrinchuda lo espantaba -Ever ¿Te sientes enferma?- preguntó algo inhibido.

Ever ni siquiera le volteó a ver, respondió -Hmph no te hagas, sabes bien porque estoy así-.

Elfman se entristeció por ese comentario -"_Si no comprendo a mi mujer, no puedo llamarme hombre_"- razonó, tratando de llegar a la raíz del problema –Mmh déjame lo pienso…ugh piensa cabeza inútil- se expresó llevando su poco brillante mente al límite -¡Lo tengo, lo que tú quieres es obtener venganza contra Max y Warren! En ese caso yo puedo ayudarte-.

El lado enojón de Evergreen salió en toda su potencia, se alzó de pie tirando incluso su asiento y señaló al grandote con el dedo índice – ¡No Elfman! Mírame, solo mírame; mi ropa, mi cara, mi dignidad, mi belleza ¡Todo ha sido arruinado! ¿Y sabes por qué diablos pasó? Porque tú me metiste a juegos extremos. Ahora soy la vergüenza pública, mira como me observan todos ¡Es humillante!-.

-Pero te estabas divirtiendo, solo te faltó haber obtenido tu venganza- se defendió el Strauss.

-A mi no me importa la puta venganza, lo único que quería yo era una tarde perfecta con…contigo- reveló sacando enérgicamente toda su frustración –E invertí horas en arreglarme lo más bonita posible solo para tus ojos, pero a ti no te importó ¡Y ahora estoy horrenda, todos me ven con burla! No puedo ser Evergreen así-.

A Elfman esas palabras le causaron algo agridulce, lo dulce es que Ever había querido una tarde con él, lo malo es que él le había fallado. Decepcionado contigo mismo bajó la mirada, se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado dándole la espalda –Ever, lo siento, no soy un buen hombre-.

Ever fue golpeada por la culpa de inmediato, se había pasado de dura con el pobre hombre –Elfman, yo no quise decir que fueras un mal hombre-.

-No Ever, tú tienes la razón. La pura verdad es que soy un cabeza dura que no puede comprender a las mujeres ¿Pero sabes? También te equivocas en algo – el hombre se dio la vuelta y a pesar de su tristeza, le sonrió y tiernamente le puso una mano en la mejilla y le acaricio sobre una mancha de pintura roja –Evergreen es Evergreen y para este bruto, ella es hermosa se vea como se vea, porque por dentro siempre será…Ever-.

Evergreen sintió cosas bonitas con esas palabras tan simples. Esta era la misma sensación que había deseado experimentar por todo el día –"_Elfman ¿Ve el interior de las personas?_"-.

-Las miradas a tu alrededor no son de burla, son de admiración por que tu aun estando sucia y con la ropa estropeada te ves bonita- aseguró con toda confianza –mira Ever, yo te aprecio de una manera que no había sentido por nadie, cuando estoy contigo estoy feliz, cuando no es as= no dejo de pensar en "¿Qué estará haciendo Ever en este momento? "¿Pensará en mi tanto como yo en ella?"- explicó con total libertad.

La castaña no contuvo de confesar también sus sentimientos -Yo también pienso en ti, me agrada estar contigo, me pones de cabeza, aunque eso a veces me descontrola-.

-Ever, me pone contento oír eso, pero- Elfman volvió a poner su mirada en el suelo y retiró su mano de la mejilla de ella –Pero quiero ser realista y decirte que no soy un hombre-.

Ever ahora se preocupó, oh la bipolaridad amorosa de nuevo -Oi ¡Tú no puedes decir eso, eres el hombre Elfman!-.

-Hoy te dije que ser hombre eran muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que ser hombre parte de una cosa, me da pena decirla en público, pero te la diré con toda mi alma ¡Ser hombre es cuidar, entender y amar a su mujer!-.

Ever quedó en shock, jamás habría imaginado que la definición de hombre que más valía para Elfman fuera esa –"_Que lindo_"-.

-Lo siento Ever, he intentado comprenderte, hacerte feliz, protegerte, pero he fallado por ser un bruto cabeza hueca ¡Lo admito! Yo quisiera algo entre tú y yo, pero si no puedo ofrecerte nada bueno, no tiene sentido-.

-Je- rió Evergreen por lo bajo (cuantos cambios de humor) –Eres totalmente un cabeza hueca, tu humildad no te ayuda en mucho- la Raijinshu tenía pintada la expresión más feliz (y hermosa a los ojos de Elfman) que ella podría tener –Tu me protegiste de ser atropellada, al aguantar mis caprichos con paciencia demostraste que me comprendes como nadie en el mundo y hoy me hiciste divertirme de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho- admitió desechando el orgullo y la amargura de antes.

-¿En serio?-.

Ever fue y lo rodeó de la cintura con ambos brazos -¿Qué más puede querer una mujer? Eres un buen hombre para mí-.

Elfman puso sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, correspondiendo el abrazo -Y tú me has hecho feliz como nunca Ever, me abriste un mundo nuevo que me emociona-.

-Dime grandulón, yo sé que hay algo que me has querido decir desde hace tiempo. No te ocultaré más que he estado muriendo de ansias por escucharlo- pidió con una actitud más suave –Nada haría más feliz a esta mujer-

No la pensó, no dudó, el Strauss dejó salir unas palabras que serian de las más importantes que había pronunciado en su vida -¡Se mi novia por favor Ever! Dame el honor de ser tu hombre-.

Ever se sonrojó como colegiala tras recibir su primera confesión -Jeje, parece que me estuvieras pidiendo matrimonio- solo por jugar un poco, añadió un comentario –Yo la mujer explosiva amante de lo femenino y tu el hombre impulsivo amante de lo varonil. Seriamos una pareja rara, con grandes diferencias-.

-Y esas diferencias nos harán discutir cómo nos pasó hace unos momentos. Pero Mira-nee una vez dijo que las parejas sanas discuten constantemente. Además este hombre necesita una mujer corajuda y de carácter fuerte para que le enseñe a no hacer tantas salvajadas- dijo Elfman contagiándose del sonrojo de la chica.

-Y esta mujer necesita un hombre paciente que la aguante y le enseñe a dominarse- le imitó Evergreen abrazándolo con mas fuerzas -¿Listo para recibir mi respuesta? Pues aunque no lo estés te lo diré como la mandona que soy- Ever lo miró directamente a sus brillantes ojos negros –Elfman, a partir de hoy, yo soy tu mujer-.

-Mujer- pronunció Elfman sintiendo que muchas cosas en su cabeza se aclaraban –Elfman y Evergreen ¡Hombre y mujer!- exclamó emocionado alzando con su fuerza bruta a Evergreen de la cintura. Ambos se ganaron el aplauso de los testigos que habían observado la tierna declaración de amor.

Eran opuestos, eran demasiado diferentes en pensamiento y personalidad, pero el uno del otro era lo que siempre habían necesitado. Discutirían, pelearían de vez en cuando, pero eso no importaría por que siempre se perdonarían y sobre todo se complementarían, por que cuando el amor es intenso y verdadero, el resultado final es felicidad.

* * *

**Pasando a casa de Fried**

El joven de largo cabello verde y la hermosa secretaria llevaban buen rato disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Habían jugado a un juego de mesa (en el que Fried hizo cosas burdas que hicieron reír a Mira), jugaron twister (¿Es necesario decir que Fried no pudo mantener equilibrio?), después vieron una película acompañada de palomitas y bebidas (no alcohólicas pese a la insistencia de Fried) para finalmente ver el álbum de fotos de Fried (cosa que un Fried en su estado normal no hubiera aceptado por la vergüenza)

Ahorita Fried aparentaba estar en un estado ya más tranquilo, saliendo del estado de ebriedad. No obstante de la nada se quedó quieto viendo a la nada.

-Fried, me parece que estás pensando en algo interesante- le hizo la observación Mira.

-Mira-chan, estoy tan feliz que…que… ¡Que me dan ganas de bailar!-.

-Bailar- repitió la Strauss sin captar que estuviera hablando en serio.

Y de nuevo, como tantas veces antes, Fried salió corriendo.

Una sonrisa ladina surco el rostro de la albina, definitivamente este Fried era un saco lleno de sorpresas. Por lo menos en esta ocasión no fue en dirección a la salida. Sin embargo no iba a descuidarlo otra vez, por lo que siguió la trayectoria en la que se había marchado.

Cuando entro a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no era otra que la misma en la que lo encontró ebrio y lógicamente estaba todo regado en el piso. En una esquina se encontraba el peliverde, hincado frente a un librero buscando afanosamente en él a la par que lanzaba descuidadamente objetos hacia atrás.

Curiosa de ver que todos los objetos eran redondos aplanados y negros se acerco y recogió uno. Vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que era un disco de vinilo en el que está inscrito el nombre de una banda de rock&roll y por el diseño se dio cuenta de que seria de la época de los cuarenta, se sorprendió del hecho, esa banda si acaso la escucharían sus abuelos por decirlo así estaba "pasadísima de moda" ¿realmente Fried tenía esos gustos?

Devolviendo la vista al susodicho seguía buscando entre el desorden – no, no, este tampoco, no… ¡aja! Este es perfecto- tomando uno de los tantos discos entre sus manos camino hacia la esquina posterior.

Mira vio como Fried tomaba de los extremos una lona llena de polvo para luego jalarla de un tirón. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, bajo la manta estaba un viejísimo tocadiscos en un perfecto estado. Esos solo se podían encontrar en internet y a un precio carísimo, si se tenía suerte serian un perfecto complemento decorativo, era raro el aparato que funcionara. Su sorpresa aumento al ver como el levantaba las agujas y procedía a colocar el disco. Prontamente comenzó a escucharse una prendida música de rock& roll con guitarras.

Dejo salir una carcajada, Fried estaba bailando de manera descoordinada y desenfrenada con movimientos al azar. Se movía de oca para allá e inclusive movía el cabello en el aire como todo un rocanrolero.

_-c__mon, __c__mon, __c__mon, __c__mon, baby, come and work it on out- _

Cuando la voz en la canción dijo eso la señalo a ella con los dedos índices acorde a la letra

-¡Baila conmigo Mira-chan!- .

-¿eh?-

Para cuando se dio cuenta Fried ya la había tomado de las manos atrayéndola hacia él. Pronto ya la obligaba a moverse al compás de él, girando, dándole vueltas, acercándola y alejándola, en pocas palabras bailando.

-¡Fried no! ¡Ya basta! – le regaño entre risas, de ninguna manera podía mostrarse molesta, no cuando se estaba divirtiendo.

En un punto en el que parecía que Fried la iba a soltar la jalo de su mano enrollándola entre sus brazos e inclinando levemente de espaldas para luego decirle unas palabras a la cara_-__ you know you twist so fine, come on an twist a little closer, now-._

¡Oh por dios Fried le estaba cantando! Eso sí que no se la esperaba. Estaba diciéndole la letra de la canción, pero con ese brillo en la mirada que demostraba que esas palabras eran dedicadas a ella.

-_And let me know that you're mine-._

Y si, en ese momento le hizo saber que era suya, se dejo moldear con la música que a pesar de no saber los pasos no le importo, porque solo eran ellos dos en u mundo.

Porque aunque no planeo estar bailando rock and roll en medio de un desorden, bailaron descoordinadamente , cantaron de forma desafinada, inventaron los pasos de baile como un par de niños a los que no les interesa que será del mañana, que no les importa el lugar tan solo el momento, solo se divierten a lo grande.

Al final, Fried la tomo por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire, pero al no calcular el equilibrio ambos terminaron cayendo al piso, Mira sobre Fried, ambos riendo a carcajadas.

-no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me liberaba tanto- comento aun riendo Mirajane acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de él, lo cierto es que con todas sus responsabilidades como secretaria y la mayor de sus hermanos olvidaba divertirse, puesto que siempre tenía que ser la que asumía las responsabilidades .

-es muy pronto para decir eso, hay que bailar mas- dijo Fried en las mismas condiciones, pero todos sus ánimos de seguir se desvanecieron al oír la melódica risa de su chica, la vio atentamente como si fuera lo más esplendoroso del mundo. Sonrió, su voz, su sonrisa lo hacían tan feliz –Mira-chan, en verdad me tienes loco-.

-¿Qué?- extrañada arrugo el entrecejo, para posteriormente sonreír asumiendo que se debía a su estado de ebriedad-ay Fried, que cosas dices- cerro los ojos descansando un momento.

Él inflo los mofletes y torció la boca inconforme por su comentario –no, no, yo lo digo en serio-.

Mira sintió como Fried se removía, de modo que abrió los ojos; encontrándoselo con que ahora estaba encima de ella, con las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Su mirada estaba seria, como todas esas ocasiones en las que decía cosas importantes.

-¿recuerdas esa vez en el pasillo de la escuela cuando casi nos besamos?-.

Ella re memorizó, estaban en una postura similar, cuando Laxus conspiraba contra el instituto, cuando existía esa barrera que les impedía demostrar sus sentimientos. Un sabor amargo le vino al recordar esos tiempos oscuros por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-en esos momentos mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, no tenía idea de que hacer- al parecer lo embargo una sensación similar manifestada en una mueca de desagrado – pero mi corazón a cada instante en el que estaba cerca de ti, latía con mucha fuerza y muy rápidamente-.

Entonces tomo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta su zona cardiaca.

-y me sigue pasando lo mismo-ejerció presión en su mano de manera que podía sentir sus pulsos. La frustración se presento en su rostro, sus cejas parecían querer juntarse y sus parpados estaban cerrados con fuerza- a cada momento que te veo esa sensación me golpea y no sé qué hacer. Quiero hacerte saber qué es lo que siento pero no sé cómo, busco consejos, leo libros pero nada es suficiente, nada se compara a lo que yo quiero demostrar-.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, esas eran de las palabras más lindas que había escuchado, ya había visto todo lo que Fried era capaz de hacer por ella, pero verlo así, sin palabras rebuscadas, ni cenas planificadas, si no hablando desde el corazón era lo más romántico que había hecho.

-ay Fried- una furtiva lagrima escapo de sus ojos- no tienes que hacer nada, lo estas logrando sin planearlo-.

-no Mira-chan, no llores- secó su mejilla y dejo su mano reposando sobre ella –esto es mi culpa, lo sé, no te he tratado como a una novia, porque mi cabeza siempre piensa de mas- sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su barbilla sujetándola firmemente -pero debo de dejar de hacerlo y tratarte cómo debo-.

Entonces la besó, de manera muy distinta a todas las anteriores; donde él era el que los recibía de ella en las que solo eran por agradecimiento u otra razón una manera especial. No, en esta ocasión no había objetivo de por medio, tan solo una muestra de afecto.

-Fried…- se separo de él a falta de aire, otra de la tantas cosas que inimaginables era que un beso de Fried la dejara sin aliento.

-Te amo Mira-chan – pronuncio para luego volverla a besar.

Mira le correspondió; tal vez esa manera era la forma en que Fried estaba dejando salir todo lo que había estado reteniendo durante tanto tiempo y no iba a negarlo, ella también deseaba ser besada de esa manera por él desde hacia tiempo.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y una respiración acompasada junto a su oído. Parpadeo aturdida para entonces respirar con cierto alivio al darse cuenta de lo sucedido: Fried se había quedado dormido (clásico en los borrachos).

Mira suspiró, no tenía ni una queja respecto a esta tarde, Fried había sido espontaneo, natural, divertido y romántico. Cuando se despertara seguramente el empezaría a sentirse mal por todas las cosas bobas y raras que había hecho, pero ella estaría allí para decirle cuanto había disfrutado, una primer cita en el día del amor para nunca olvidar.

* * *

**Erza y Jellal pasaban sus últimos momentos del día en un restaurant al aire libre**

Jellal observaba sus alrededores con una leve sonrisa-Te luciste Erza, estos restaurantes al aire libre son lugares románticos –

El restaurant consistía de múltiples mesas con sombrillas acomodadas a lo largo de una plataforma al lado del rio que pasaba por la ciudad, era un lugar sencillo y el menú no era muy extenso ni refinado. Pero la luz de las estrellas actuando como iluminación y la suave brisa le volvía en un lugar bastante romántico.

-Lo había estado pensando desde ayer- aseguró la pelirroja sacando un volante que patrocinaba el humilde restaurant –Me daba pena decírtelo, ya ves que no es un lugar muy fino-.

Jellal puso su mano sobre el dorso de la de ella –Pues te has lucido con esta elección-.

En eso llegó el mesero y entregó un par de rebanadas de pastel a la pareja además de una bebida con dos popotes; un clásico para los enamorados.

-Oh, pastel de fresa- se emocionó Erza al ver el postre.

Jellal sabía que ya les quedaba poco tiempo juntos, solo acabarían con el postre y entonces la llevaría a su hogar antes de que se hiciera mas noche.

Y aun no había hablado con ella de su enorme inquietud.

-Umm Erza-.

La pelirroja dejó de degustar su delicioso pastel, le pareció inusual que su chico le hablara de una manera tan dudosa y viendo su rostro se veía que quería hablar de algo especial ¿No querría decir algo sobre el pastel? Porque pues los pasteles son especiales (al menos para ella sí lo son) –Jellal ¿No te gusta el pastel?-.

-No lo quiero comer, por que cuando lo haga nuestra cena romántica terminará y este día contigo terminará- explicó el Fernández –Y yo quisiera pasar aun más tiempo contigo-.

Erza sintió ternura por el peliazul -Oh mi pobre Jellal, no te preocupes, podemos hacer cualquier día especial con solo desearlo-.

-Lo sé, pero-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Hay algo-

-Jellal no intentes asustarme-

-Hay una enorme inquietud dentro de mí. Erza ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo lejos que hemos llegado en nuestra relación? Hemos vencido obstáculos, nos hemos conocido y pues…he estado pensando-

Erza cerró los ojos trasladándose a los inicios de su noviazgo con Jellal-Yo también suelo pensar en nuestro progreso, aun no olvido como al principio de nuestra relación tuvimos desacuerdos, celos, malentendidos, pero salimos adelante, haciendo nuestra relación más fuerte-.

Jellal tragó saliva y de una vez expuso esa inquietud que lo embargaba desde hace unas semanas -Y Erza, yo quisiera preguntarte si has llegado a sentir la necesidad de ir algo más lejos, es decir, nosotros dos ya somos muy unidos y pues, yo he sentido como que deberíamos de dar un gran paso al frente en nuestra relación-

-Ir…más… ¿Lejos?- cuestionó Erza poniéndose tan roja como un tomate, imaginando que Jellal se refería a que quería tener sexo con ella. Sin querer terminó reviviendo mentalmente una escena del libro que le había confiscado a Bixlow, solo que con ella y Jellal como los protagonistas –A-ah, b-bueno, pues…s-supongo que e-es normal q-que sin-sintamos a-atracción se-se-sexual m-mut-mutua-.

-¿¡Ehhh!?- Jellal se sobresaltó de golpe –N-no, yo no estoy hablando de que quiera acostarme contigo-.

-¿Uh?-

Jellal empezó a negar con las manos todo avergonzado –N-no, no es lo que imaginas, tu si me gustas mucho y-y-y ¿C-como decirlo?-.

Erza ahora traía los ojos como plato -Jellal ahora si me estás asustando, tu nunca te pones así-

-"_Solo dilo Jellal_"- se convenció a sí mismo –Lo que quiero decir es que pienso mucho en nuestro futuro Erza, mi mente está inquieta por ello, aun no logro entenderlo, pero es una sensación muy fuerte-.

Erza apoyó fuertemente su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente –Oh por dios, Jellal ¿Acaso ya estás pensando en eso?-.

-¿En qué?-.

-En el-

En ese instante el mesero llegó con la cuenta en mano, interrumpiendo el tenso momento -_Joven, su cuenta_-.

El momento se perdió. Jellal no se sintió con el valor de rebuscarle más a su inquietud, ya que este día era para pasarla bien. Erza no quiso decirle lo que pensaba, porque no estaba totalmente segura de que la inquietud de Jellal era respecto a lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

_Sin embargo, mas tarde, después de que Jellal llevara a Erza de vuelta a su casa, encontraría la respuesta a su inquietud._

Le había dado sed a medio camino, no le había quedado otra opción más que estacionar su auto al lado de un parquímetro y dirigirse a una tienda de abarrotes. Pero no había llegado ni a la mitad del recorrido, cuando sus ojos habían detectado algo brillante tras un enorme vidrio de un establecimiento de artículos varios. Como se podía ver, Jellal no usaba ningún artículo de joyería, sin embargo ese objeto precioso misteriosamente había atrapado su atención.

Se acercó y se pegó al vidrio del mostrador, afinando la mirada para hallarle forma al objeto brillante. Que sorpresa más grande fue el percatarse de que no era uno sino dos objetos:

Dos anillos de compromiso.

Sintió como si una respuesta llegara a su subconsciente causando que su inquietud que lo atrapaba al pensar en Erza se disipara –Mi gran deseo-

Su última gran duda despejada, Jellal ya no dudaría, ese gran paso que buscaba era más grande de lo que al principio había creído, mas no dudaría.

En un futuro cercano el haría a Erza Scarlet la mujer de su vida para siempre. La nueva meta de Jellal Fernandes acababa de ser fundamentada.

-"_Erza, espero tu también llegues a sentir ese deseo. Porque ahora que he descubierto más mis sentimientos, no podré detenerme. Ya sé qué futuro quiero para nosotros dos_"-

* * *

_En el cuarto de recamara de Erza_

La pelirroja no dejaba de observar la luna a través de la ventana, en el rostro de la Scarlet estaba pintada una sonrisa boba de enamorada y a cada rato suspiraba –Jellal ¿En verdad me quieres tanto así?- se preguntó aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta –Matrimonio, me pareciera que eso es lo que le inquietaba-

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama –"_Erza de Fernandes. Creo que se oye muy bien, me gusta_"-

* * *

**Unos momentos antes, en un puente no muy lejano del bar Eisenwald**

La luna se reflejaba en la cristalina agua del pequeño arroyo procedente del afluente del rio Magnolia. Una suave brisa movía las hojas de los arboles, pocas personas andaban activas por la zona, de modo que se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, pero esta calma era inferior a la que desplegaban el par de vaqueros que estaban en el puente en forma de arco que permitía el cruce a ambos lados del arroyo.

Hace un par de minutos que Alzack y Bisca habían llegado al pequeño puente, Alzack se apoyaba con los codos en el muro protector, encorvado y observando el agua. Bisca estaba como a tres metros del joven, sentada en la calzada, apoyando la espalda contra el mismo muro, pero con la mirada puesta en la luna. Ambos estaban mudos como una estatua, con un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza que los ahogaban, habían vivido un día pesado y de emociones difíciles de digerir.

Alzack pareciera estar tranquilo y concentrado, pero por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se sentía temeroso, las mismas preguntas que había formulado en la mañana seguían persiguiéndolo:

_¿Qué pensaría Bisca de él? ¿Habría perdido toda oportunidad con ella?_

La había traído hasta este lugar en ese ataque de celos que le había provocado verla con Leo, pero la timidez nuevamente lo estaba haciendo comportarse con cobardía. Suspiró el nombre de ella en su mente y vagamente se transportó a aquel decisivo día, ese en que fue tan feliz.

* * *

_El año pasado, día dieciocho del mes de Agosto, primer día de clases en el Instituto Fairy Tail._

_Caminaba indeciso por el largo pasillo principal del instituto Fairy Tail, podía sentir todas las miradas curiosas encima y como evitarlas; venía vestido como solía vestir en sus tierras natales, con una vestimenta vaquera._

_Siguió caminando, sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo, si ya de por si su naturaleza era tímida, estar aquí en esta cultura tan distinta empeoraba todo. Cuando un par de conserjes empezaron a chismear sobre su apariencia, llegó al límite y se detuvo, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de darse la vuelta y abandonar para siempre esta escuela, esta ciudad, este país._

_Hace apenas una semana, estaba en su casa, en compañía de su clan, rodeado del ambiente en que se había criado desde chico, con sus amigos y cercas de esa jovenzuela que desde hace años que le había hecho perder la cabeza; Bisca Mulan. Y ahora solo tenía que mirar donde estaba y contener la respiración para evitar entrar en pánico._

_¿Habría sido una buena idea emigrar del oeste? Tras meses de consideración se había convencido de que si lo era, de que en el país de Fiore se podría educar y preparar para un futuro más estable que el que le esperaría de haberse quedado en su empobrecido país._

_Mas nunca imaginó que la transición le resultaría tan difícil, se sentía un completo extraño, no entendía la manera de vivir tan distinta, el lenguaje suelto e informal que chocaba por completo con la educación de respeto que se le había impartido en su aldea._

_-Oi- le gritó el conserje del cual más adelante se enteraría que se llamaba Macao –Eres de los nuevos ¿No es así? Los recién ingresados están por tener una junta en el salón 1-D, deberías apurarte chico-._

_-O-ok, gracias- respondió con dificultad, convenciéndose otra vez de que debía ser valiente y firme en su decisión._

_Entró al salón de la junta y lo primero que hizo al poner un pie dentro fue quedar un shock; había un chico de cabello rosa agarrándose a golpes con un chico de cabello azabache que andaba en ropa interior, también estaba una muchacha bebiendo como si nada, un chico pelinaranja de lentes coloridos flirtreando con una pobre chica estudiosa de cabello azul y finalmente un enorme sujeto de cabello blanco destrozando una banca a mordidas._

_¿Cómo le iba a hacer en este ambiente? Toda la gente era distinta, de plano aquí en Fairy Tail medio mundo tenía zafado un tornillo y él estaba fuera de lugar, inadaptado a la cultura y totalmente solo. _

_-Hola chicos- llamó una voz interrumpiendo el desastre, un pequeño anciano que no despertaba el mínimo respeto en los estudiantes –Yo soy el director Makarov, tomen lugar-_

_-Esperen- gritó una voz femenina proveniente de afuera del salón. Volteó al igual que todo el grupo y su rostro se paralizó cuando vio entrar a una chica que portaba el mismo estilo de vestimenta que él, si tan solo pudiera verle el rostro a través del sombrero que ella portaba y así averiguar si de casualidad la conocía._

_-Muchacha, llegas tarde- le dijo el director Makarov –Y por eso serás la primera en presentarte-_

_-Lo siento- se disculpó con decencia, para entonces quitarse el sombrero mostrando la totalidad de su rostro –Mi nombre es Bisca Mulan- ._

_Alzack sintió una alegría indescriptible y a partir de ese día dejó de sentirse solo, enamorándose más y más de la hermosa vaquerita día a día._

* * *

Bisca no quitaba la vista de la luna ni por un instante, porque estaba consciente de que si tan solo echaba un vistazo al rostro de Alzack, perdería la poca concentración que mantenía, concentración que necesitaba mucho en este momento que a juzgar por la tensión presente, sería vital en la relación entre ambos.

Oh, pero lo curioso es que podía escapar de esta, ya estaba acostumbrada a que cada momento importante que pasaba con Alzack terminara en una conversación común que no llevaba a ninguna conclusión importante para ambos. Inconscientemente a veces ella misma buscaba que las cosas terminaran como siempre, haciéndose pasar como que todo estaba bien en la relación de amistad de ambos, cuando la realidad era toda menos ¿Qué le había dicho Leo sobre engañarse con mentiras?

"_Al final las únicas perjudicadas son ellas mismas_"

Pronuncio mentalmente el nombre de Alzack a la vez que recordaba esa vez en que tomó la decisión más temeraria de su vida.

* * *

_El año pasado, día once del mes de Agosto. En la casa de la familia Mulan._

_-¿Qué? ¿¡Como es que te vas a ir a estudiar al extranjero!?- exclamaba su madre, fuera de si tras recibir la inesperada noticia._

_-Hija ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? Aquí nos tienes a tu familia y tu gente, allá no tendrás a nadie- insistía su padre con un toque de preocupación. _

_Ella ya tenía equipaje en mano, todos sus documentos y posesiones importantes preparadas para una nueva vida, la decisión ya la había tomado desde antes. No negaría que estaba nerviosa, a veces incluso un poco dudosa de la súbita decisión. Pero no había tenido de otra, no podía dejarlo ir._

_De que le interesaba conocer otro país era un hecho, de que quería recibir una mejor educación no había duda, pero la razón de mayor peso en su decisión de abandonar la aldea y partir al instituto Fairy Tail era una persona muy importante para ella._

_Alzack Connell era esa persona, un chico agradable con el cual desde muy pequeña se había hallado, convirtiéndose en su amigo y con el pasar del tiempo en el hombre que le gustaba._

_Hace un par de semanas que el joven había anunciado que iría a estudiar a la ciudad de Magnolia en el país de Fiore, todos se habían despedido de él deseándole suerte, todos los aldeanos excepto ella._

_¿Por qué no lo había hecho siendo tan amiga de él? Quizás por egoísta, no le había agradado la idea de que la persona más importante para ella se alejara para siempre. Al principio se había enojado con él, pero con el pasar de los días y el partir de él se empezó a dar cuenta de que la vida no sería igual sin su amigo de la infancia a su lado._

_Y así Alzack se convirtió en el empuje que le llevó a revivir y hacer realidad ese sueño de conocer el mundo más allá de la aldea._

_-Mamá, papá. Estudiar en el extranjero es mi decisión definitiva- se expresó con firmeza –Pero no se preocupen, yo no estaré sola- fueron sus palabras de despedida, mismas que confundieron a sus padres. _

_Dejar el nido familiar era algo difícil de procesar, pero Alzack le ayudaría a no sentir soledad, eso era un hecho._

* * *

Entendían que había pasado, los sentimientos del uno al otro eran los mismos, la barrera que les impedía vivir sus sueños debía caer y la única manera era superar sus obstáculos.

En Alzack el temor y la timidez, en Bisca la duda y el engañarse.

Al se esforzó en revivir en su interior lo que sintió esa vez en que Bisca entró al instituto junto con él -"_Bisca fue mi apoyo desde un principio ¡Suficiente con ser cobarde!_"- corrigió su modo de pensar, envalentonándose mentalmente a derribar el muro de una vez por todas -Bisca-.

Bisca se agitó al oír al joven llamarla por su nombre, rompiendo el frio silencio que los separaba desde que habían abandonado el bar.

-Yo…sé que siempre cuando te hablo lo hago con calma, pero hoy no puedo hacerlo más ¡Simplemente ya no lo soporto!- explicó con ese mismo toque de ansiedad, comportándose tal como decía Bisca "un lobo que quiere proteger lo suyo".

-Al, si es lo que pasó con Loke, no es lo que crees- dijo intuyendo que eso era lo que le incomodaba hasta ese punto.

-Bisca, yo tengo que decirte que…qué- Alzack sintió que el ataque de nervios lo cubría como siempre, haciéndolo caer en una batalla emocional –"¡_Vamos!_"- exclamó luchando contra su timidez y mas al acercarse el momento en que diría lo que llevaba años sin poder sacar –Eres la persona más especial en mi vida, si no estuvieras a mi lado, no sé qué sería de mí, ni siquiera habría salido adelante- confesó sobándose la nuca y evitando contacto visual –P-pero, no sé que pienses tú, p-pero tengo que confesarte que… ¡Te quiero demasiado!- gritó sintiendo que derrumbaba de un golpe el muro que lo separaba de ella –Me siento mal por haber bailado con Cana, no sé qué sentiste tu, pero pido que me perdones-.

"Te quiero demasiado", esa frase seguía rebotando en la mente de Bisca, tanto que no la dejaba reaccionar propiamente aun ¿Cómo estarlo cuando al fin había recibido esas palabras que tanto había añorado?

-B-Bisca yo quiero…quiero- Alzack empezó a tartamudear, le había costado un esfuerzo sobrenatural superar por primera vez el obstáculo –Q-quiero…que t-tú- las palabras empezaban a quedarse en sus labios, el impulso inicial se desvanecía –"_No puedo, yo soy débil, ella es fuerte_"- El Connell suspiró y no fue capaz de decir más, cosa que le frustró demasiado –Lo siento- se disculpó al sentir como se le iban las fuerzas.

Bisca recuperó la compostura –"_El hizo mucho esfuerzo_"- pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el vaquero se daba la vuelta, pensando en retirarse discretamente.

"_Mientras tu dudas de confesar tus sentimientos, puede que una chica llegue y realmente robe el corazón de Alzack"_

Las muy ciertas palabras de Leo volvieron a sus recuerdos, causándole una molestia ¡Ella también debía de luchar! No quería perderlo, no quería más autocomplacencia.

"_¿Pero sabes? puede que estés evitando que algo bueno llegue a tu vida"_

Leo tenía toda la razón, ella estaba evitándolo su propio futuro al dudar tanto, Al acababa de decirle que ella era la más importante para él. Así como el había logrado superar su timidez por un instante, ella superaría su barrera de la duda.

-¡Espera Alzack!- exclamó infundiéndose de valor y yendo a detenerlo de la muñeca –No más engaños, no más escape, no más temores- dijo rápidamente.

-Bisca-.

-Durante años hemos estado ignorando nuestras propias razones, cuando muy por dentro ambos sentimos y deseamos lo mismo- pausó unos instantes y entonces destruyó su barrera al tomar la iniciativa como nunca antes –Esto no puede seguir así, yo también te amo ¡Seamos novios!-

Alzack tragó saliva y entonces pudo volver a sonreír, no hubo palabra con las que pudiera expresar su gratitud, solo la abrazó con fuerza.

Conocidos desde que nacieron, compañeros desde los tres años, amigos del alma desde los cinco años, interesados mutuamente desde los diez años, perdidamente enamorados desde los trece. La espera había sido larga, pero ahora o importaba cuanto habían dejado pasar, sino el futuro que formarían juntos. Alzack y Bisca juntos al fin y por siempre.

Las parejas de Fairy Tail se le habían pasado muy bien entre sí, lo que menos les pasaba por la cabeza es que hubiera manera de que sus historias de amor se vieran perturbadas. Es comprensible que sea normal ver las cosas de forma tan positiva al estar enamorados. Pero por más inimaginable que pudiera ser para ellos, había un grupo de chicos que no paraban de pensar en las mujeres de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Afueras del bar Eisenwald.**

El chaparrito chico rubio de Blue Pegasus apenas y se podía mantener de pie, sus dos compañeros le echaban una mano, era un hecho indiscutible de que Eve Tealm aun no estaba listo para tener encuentros con el alcohol.

-Nos descuidamos y mira como se nos puso, me siento culpable- comentó uno de los dos chicos que ayudaban a Eve, con solo ver sus enormes pestañas se le reconocía como el inteligente Hibiki Lates.

El tercer integrante de los conocidos trimens; Ren Akatsuki, no se veía tan consternado como Hibiki, pero una cosa es que no lo estuviera y otra que fuera bueno ocultando sus sentimientos –Hay que saber relajarse, Eve no supo hacerlo y pues ya ni modo-.

-Yo sé relajarme, _hic_ y me encuentro bien, súper, de maravilla- se defendió Eve con voz desafinada.

-Tienes suerte de que faltan dos días para nuestra misión, sería una deshonra para los trimens que te presentaras crudo ante las preciosas chicas de Fairy Tail- comentó Hibiki.

-Si Eve, a la próxima no te alejes de nosotros, mira que bailamos con un par de chicas solitarias, no es que nos interesaran tanto por supuesto- añadió Ren.

-Si como no, se nota que te la pasaste bien con la chica de lentes ¿Cuál era su nombre? Si mi memoria no me falla era Laki, rarita como te gustan-.

Ren estaba un poco ruborizado por causa de que su amigo le descubriera -Al menos la elegí por ser _singular_ en su manera de ser y no por el color de su cabello- contraatacó, provocando que Hibiki dejara de vacilar –Esa tal Lisanna tenía el cabello blanco, igual que tu ex, Mirajane ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo-

-¿Color de cabello? Acuérdate que mencioné que traigo antojo de una _rubia_-

-Mmh, pienso que sigues indeciso entre ir por tu ex o conseguirte esa tan deseada rubia-

Eve se metió entre los dos y empezó a chillar –Que crueles ¿Por qué no llevaron a su gran amigo Eve a bailar? Ahora Eve se siente solo y triste-.

-Ya Eve, no te sientas tan mal, es más, si quieres al rato te conseguimos una _chaparrita_, te verías bien al lado de una chica petite así como tu- sugirió Hibiki tratando de evitar líos.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Yo siempre me he imaginado al lado de una mujer _madura_ y autoritaria-

-A veces un se termina encontrando la felicidad con la persona que menos creíste- insistió el más inteligente de los tres.

-¡_Men_!-

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Ren.

-¡_Men_!- se volvió a escuchar el mismo grito.

Los trimens alzaron la mirada hacia arriba y los ojos de los tres se pusieron brillosos al ver a su líder subido arriba del techo del bar Eisenwald, con los brazos cruzados y una porte heroica que lo hacían parecer batman vigilando ciudad gótica -¡Ichiya-aniki!-.

-¡Men!- exclamó de nuevo dando un épico salto del techo, lástima que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio en el aire y cayó aterrizando de pura cara al suelo –O-ouch-

-¡Ichiya-sama!-

-Estoy bien- dijo el chaparro, haciéndose el fuerte -Oh, mis chicos, detecto la esencia de mujeres y de alcohol en sus parfum. Veo que se tomaron muy en serio eso de relajarse, solo miren a Eve ¿Eso es un trimen?- preguntó dejando a todos en vergüenza menos al mencionado quien corría en círculos –Pero no habrá reprimenda, porque en dos días más ustedes viajarán a Fairy Tail para… -.

-¡Conocer lindas chicas y conquistarlas!- exclamaron los tres adelantándose a Ichiya.

-Men, si eso los motiva de acuerdo, solo recuerden la gran responsabilidad que cargan a sus espaldas- les recordó el hombrecillo haciendo poses exageradas.

_Los trimens estaban por ir a Fairy Tail ¿Qué consecuencias podrían tener en el alumnado del instituto dirigido por Makarov?_

* * *

**¿Qué hay de los Faeries que jugaban a ser papás? **

Juvia ya venía regresando de la tienda, estaba preocupada por que se había tardado bastante tiempo. Resultaba que en la tienda se llegó a encontrar con Totomaru, quien terminó quitándole mucho de su tiempo.

-Reina resiste, mamá ya viene llegando- dijo para sí misma al ver a lo lejos la figura de Gray cargando una bodoque con ambas manos. Aceleró el paso, cruzó la calle y los encontró de una manera que no esperaba – ¡Gray-sama!-

El Fullbuster hacia caras graciosas, aventaba y atrapaba a Reina en el aire. La hacía reír y el también reía entretenido. Ella juraría que Gray estaba contento de cuidar a la rubiecita –"_No es el rebelde Gray-sama de costumbre, es un Gray-sama cariñosamente paternal_"-.

-Jajaja ¿Mmh?- Gray detuvo sus carcajadas al darse cuenta de que Juvia estaba de pie a un lado de él a una distancia de dos metros, observándolo con los ojos bien grandes y sonriendo maravillada.

Dejó de jugar y se hizo el desinteresado–Ah llegaste, que bien- .

La Loxar dejó la bolsa en el suelo y le señaló con el dedo índice casi como si lo estuviera acusando-¡Juvia lo sabía, Gray-sama si ama a Reinita!-.

Gray cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza –No es así, esta niñita es muy latosa y tenía que callarla- explicó con frialdad –Ya me cansé de cargarla, échame una mano-.

-O-ok, ven con Juvia- dijo Juvia acercándose a la niñita que Gray le ofrecía, la tomó y al acercarla a sus brazos, Reina estiraba sus propios bracitos hacia con Gray –Mire Gray-sama, parece que Reinita lo quiere a usted-.

Gray pasó una mano por su frente–Lo que quiere es comer-.

Ella quedó quieta tomándose unos momentos para observarlo detenidamente, notando que en su lenguaje corporal y en su rostro ya no se plasmaba la reluctancia respecto a atender a Reina que había demostrado antes.

Ah, pero Gray estaba acertado en su último comentario, así que sin distraerse más sacó un frasco de papilla para bebé y lo abrió con la rapidez de una madre inquieta, armándose casi instantáneamente con una pequeña cuchara de plástico –Haber mi niña, abre la boquita-.

Gray seguía atento el movimiento de la cuchara, interesado en ver comer a la bebita, como si eso fuera un espectáculo. Malo fue que la pequeña le tirara la cuchara a Juvia de un manotazo -¿Qué?-.

-Debió haber sido un accidente. Ahí vamos otra vez- Juvia sacó otra cuchara y al llenarla de la papilla la acercó otra vez a la boca de la rubiecita, la cual puso una cara de molestia y haciendo el berrinche volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-Quizás la papilla no le gusta, intenta darle algo más- sugirió Gray.

-De acuerdo, Juvia trajo mas alimentos- expresó la Loxar buscando en la bolsa de abastecimiento alguno de los otros productos.

El resultado siguió siendo el mismo, rechazo tras rechazo, la chiquita no aceptaba ningún tipo de comida. Lo peor fue cuando al final provocó que un envase cayera sobre el pie derecho de Gray lastimándolo.

Gray se aguantó el dolor con tal de no arriesgarse a que Reina se le resbalara accidentalmente –Ouch, no quiso comer nada ¿Qué estará a dieta o qué onda?-.

-Mmh- Juvia se tocó la barbilla, pensando profundamente –Quizás ella aun solo lacta, eso explicaría por qué no le atrae nada de lo que Juvia trajo- explicó con naturalidad –Eso es malo-.

-¡Buuaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Reina soltó un mega chillido como ninguno. Pobres de Gray y Juvia solo cerraron los ojos, sintiendo sus tímpanos vibrar violentamente.

-¡Tenemos que lograr que se tranquilice antes que nada!- gritó Juvia con fuerza, con el afán de que Gray lo escuchara a través del lloriqueo intenso.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!- respondió Gray, arrebatándole la bebita a Juvia –Haber chavita, cálmale por favor, mira- empezó a hacer caras chistosas con tal de hacerla reír, pero ni eso funcionaba.

-Quizás un cuento funcione- dijo Juvia –Haber Reinita, erase una vez un lobo…- la Loxar no pudo continuar por que Reina mostró su desaprobación con un grito.

Gray acercó a la bebé a su rostro –Por lo que más quieras deja de chillar- le suplicó en su desesperación, la pequeña le dio una bofetada y entonces siguió llorando – ¡Esta niña malcriada!-.

La joven pareja parecían un par de padres desesperados por complacer a su niña mimada -¡Un juguete!- exclamó Juvia y entonces comenzó a buscar -¿Qué tal esto?- preguntó cogiendo su collar de cristal en forma de corazón.

-Oi, esa es la joyería que te regalé- le recordó Gray.

-Oh, perdone, um veamos- Juvia comenzó a buscar en su bolsa –Juvia no encuentra nada que le pudiera gustar a un bebé-.

-Lo que sea- pidió Gray siendo pellizcado en la cara por la furiosa infante.

Siguió buscando, pero en sus pertenencias no había nada que pudiera llamar la atención de un bebé, lo único con lo que se encontró fue nadamas y nadamenos que un peluche que la acompañaba a todos lados desde pequeña -Juvia ¡Juvia solo tiene esto!- exclamó mostrando su muñeco Teru Teru.

Gray se le quedó viendo raro al peluche, cosa que no extrañó a la Loxar; la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo su propia familia siempre le comentaban que el muñeco Teru Teru era raro, si no es que estéticamente deficiente.

-Juvia lo sabe, el muñeco Teru Teru es feo, a nadie más que a Juvia le gusta- dijo en tono de lamento. Mejor sería guardarlo antes de que provocara mas lagrimas en su niñita.

Pero Juvia se contuvo de guardarlo…ya no se escuchaba el intenso lloriqueo, Reinita estiraba sus manitas hacia el muñeco Teru Teru como si quisiera agarrarlo desde donde estaba, sin quitarle su mirada curiosa de encima ¡Le gustaba el muñeco! Para Juvia eso era la sorpresa más grande en mucho tiempo, nunca antes alguien había mostrado gusto por sus muñecos tejidos a mano –Juvia está tan feliz- dijo mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas –Ten mi niña-

Reina tomó el muñeco y empezó a apretarlo y moverlo mientras volvió a reír a carcajadas, contenta de la vida.

Juvia se limpiaba una lágrima que le salía de un ojo mientras observaba maravillada a Reinita jugar, mientras Gray sonreía discretamente sin que la Loxar lo notara, no lo diría pero estaba agradado de ver contentas a las _dos_.

La pequeña extraviada jugaría algunos minutos más con el muñeco, hasta que con un bostezo señalara el fin de su actividad, empezando a caer adormecida.

-Ya se quiere dormir- dijo Juvia con ternura –Juvia la arrullará- la Loxar buscó con la mirada, lo bueno de que estaban en el parque es que había una banca cercana donde sentarse -Perfecto-.

La chica dirigió el paso mientras arrullaba a Reina meciéndola con ambos brazos, pero por ir desconcentrada no se fijó que había un desnivel en el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- Gray sintió la adrenalina impulsarlo para evitar el accidente.

-¡Kya!- Juvia tropezó con el borde, por puro instinto abrazó a Reina, para evitar que sufriera algún daño. Cerró los ojos imaginando el golpe que estaba por darse.

Un instante después, Gray la sostenía, en un reflejo espectacular había alcanzado a ponerse frente y detenerla con un abrazo –Ah, que susto- dijo respirando aceleradamente –No quiero imaginar que hubiera hecho si les hubiera pasado algo a ustedes dos- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, como si fuera una reacción a lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

-"_Nosotras dos_"- a Juvia le llegó hasta el fondo que dijera esa frase, cual tan clara como el agua dejaba claro que Gray si sentía algo por la niñita –"_Entonces era verdad_"-.

Reinita empezó a hacer pucheros, producto de la interrupción de su adormecer.

-Juvia, si nos movemos llorará poniéndose de malas otra vez- observó Gray aun abrazando a Juvia y con la pequeña entre los dos.

-Entonces, tenemos que arrullarla juntos- concluyó Juvia un tanto sorprendida por lo que tenían que hacer.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó sin saber cómo sería eso posible.

-Movámonos juntos, como si estuviéramos bailando- dijo la Loxar ruborizándose un poco, esta situación no era del nada incomoda, todo lo contrario, se sentía cómoda entre los fuertes brazos de Gray, sintiendo su calor y el de su bebita.

Y así entonces, ambos empezaron a balancearse con movimientos suaves, como si estuvieran bailando solitarios a la luz de la luna, como si nada de lo demás importara, solo hacer dormir a la criaturita que sin querer habían terminado cuidando y queriendo.

Juvia se sentía muy bien "bailando" con Gray, era justo como al principio, su corazón latía y latía, sus pensamientos despertaban a su romántico ser interior y su gran imaginación la transportaba a un mundo mágico donde ambos bailaban en la cima de una enorme torre, con pisos de cristal reflejando las brillantes estrellitas y una aurora boreal haciendo de fondo en la profunda oscuridad del horizonte, iluminándolos con hermosos colores.

Un vals de emociones, de sentimientos unidos, era casi mágico estar sintiendo la misma emoción de cuando se enamoró a Gray, estaba sintiendo otra vez por él. Porque no era un Gray frio, insensible y cruel como pensó cuando el confesó sus graves errores, era un Gray sensible y que se interesaba en gran manera por ella –"_Gray-sama, Juvia puede ver a través de su ser_"-.

Alzó la vista para verlo a la cara, pero él tenía la mirada fija y paralizada al frente. Le llamó por su nombre, buscando averiguar qué pasaba con él.

-Es solo que…extrañaba esto- Gray cerró los ojos –Tenerte abrazada me hace tan feliz- dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

Ahora estaban sentados en la banca, Juvia tenia al angelito durmiente mientras Gray la abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros. La mirada de ambos estaba puesta en la pequeña. Paz los inundaba, era una experiencia que vivían por primera vez, tener una criaturita que dependía de ambos y ver como dormía plácidamente era algo único.

-Es lo más tierno del mundo- describió Juvia maravillada y sonriente.

-Bueno, tiene lo suyo- se rindió Gray, no era tan sentimental, pero ya debía de admitir que había sido encantado con el tiempo, apegándose más a la chiquita.

Juvia suspiró y entonces arrugó la frente al inclinar sus cejas viéndose algo reflexiva, llevando a que Gray curiosamente preguntara que le pasaba.

-Cuando Juvia fue al supermercado se estaba preguntando, que es lo que vamos a hacer con ella si sus verdaderos padres no aparecen y es que Gray-sama estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que teníamos que ser realistas- relató levemente perturbada.

Gray frunció el ceño y torció la boca -Mmh, ya ni me acordaba de eso-.

Juvia notó que el chico no tenía ganas de pensar en el problema, sino de disfrutar el día con ellas dos –Ya encontraremos una solución, a Juvia le duele esto, pero quizás tengamos que entregarla a las autoridades, sniff, Juvia no quiere dejar a Reinita, p-pero… Juvia no podría cuidarla bien-.

Gray se tomó un silencio y entonces habló con firmeza esta vez –No quiero que la entreguemos a las autoridades, ni al orfanato, ni a nadie-.

-¿Cómo?-

-Crecí sin un padre, no me quejo, me ha ido bien, pero a veces si hacía falta una figura paternal- se explicó retrospectivo, pero sin estar triste o melancólico –Si no fuera porque Ur me ofreció una oportunidad de saber que es una familia- Gray sonrió y se sobó la nuca –Sería un delincuente rebelde, jeje aunque ya soy algo rebelde-

Juvia se tapó la boca con una mano, esto sobre Gray no lo sabía, era impactante –"¡_Gray-sama es adoptado!_"-.

-Crecer sin una familia es duro, imagina lo que sería no tener nadie que se interés por ti- explicó Gray mirando con simpatía a Reinita –Necesita padres-.

-Entonces usted ¿Siente lo mismo que Juvia?- preguntó sin poder creérsela, pero las palabras de Gray no podían ser más claras; primero aceptaría cuidar de Reinita a entregarla a un orfanato. Era rarísimo ver al Fullbuster dispuesto a cargar con esa responsabilidad tan grande.

-No le digas esto a nadie Juvia, al principio me sentía molesto con la niñita porque me recordaba a mi mismo en un pasado, pero…bah- Gray en vez de terminar la frase, mejor sonrió y dejó las palabras al aire.

-"_Sigue siendo conservador con sus sentimientos, Gray-sama puede ser medio tsundere a veces_"- pensó Juvia contenta con como habían terminado las cosas –"_Juvia se siente segura con él_"-

Los ojos de Juvia estaban totalmente abiertos y a Gray casi se le salía la lengua de la impresión, estaban muy tranquilos, casi cayendo adormecidos cuando de la nada un automóvil había derrapado estacionándose con violencia frente a la banqueta, entonces para que una pareja joven bajara desesperada.

-¡Emilia!- exclamó el hombre con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Creí nunca la encontraríamos!- gritó la mujer.

Reinita despertó armando un escándalo con su llorar, esto enfureció a Gray al punto de levantarse señalarlos con el dedo y regañarlos -¡La despertaron bakas!-

Juvia se levantó cargando a la lloroncita -Um, Gray-sama- le habló arqueando una ceja, sospechando de quienes eran las extrañas personas ruidosas.

-¡Emilia!- la joven fue y se le echó encima a Juvia, arrebatándole a la bebita –Gracias a dios. Estás bien, mi bebita-.

Gray se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, aun señalándolos pero en shock. Juvia tragó saliva y se puso ambas manos en el pecho –Son sus padres-

-¿¡De que se trata todo esto!?- Gray por lo visto se negaba a comprender la realidad.

_Los padres de la bebita explicaron como se les había perdido su hija y su desesperación por encontrarla de nuevo. Cuando terminaron de darse a entender Gray y Juvia quedaron pensativos._

-Debieron de haber sufrido mucho- decía Juvia mientras observaba a Reinita experimentando sentimientos contrastantes; feliz porque la pequeña si tenía padres que la querían, pero triste porque era momento de la despedida –Mire Gray-sama, ella ya no llora porque está con sus padres-.

El padre de familia se acerco a los Faeries –Estamos muy agradecidos por que hayan cuidado de Emilia con tanto cariño- su sinceridad provocó que Juvia se sintiera un poco mejor, no así Gray quien estaba tan callado como una piedra.

Juvia se acercó a ver a la niñita, se sentía orgullosa de haber hecho un buen trabajo y saber que la pequeña sería feliz ayudaba a sentir menos peso encima –Te ves muy feliz mi reina, Juvia nunca olvidará esta experiencia. Tus papis se descuidaron, pero te quieren mucho, espero que crezcas sana- se despidió mientras la pequeña la veía sin parpadear –Gray-sama, debería de despedirse-.

-No- dijo Gray en voz débil y con la mirada baja -¡No!- gritó alterado dando un paso al frente, mostrando un rostro amenazador.

-Gray-sama ¿Qué le pasa?-

-¡No se la llevarán!- exclamó Gray asustando a todos –No puedo permitir que se la lleven, ella es nuestra Reina, tenemos que cuidarla- dijo a gritos, actuando totalmente posesivo con respecto a la niñita.

Juvia tardó en reaccionar, por primera vez Gray la llamaba por su nombre, eso de por si era inesperado, pero más que el Fullbuster se negara con tanto ímpetu a verse separado de la pequeña, quien pensaría que el rebelde Gray terminaría encariñándose tanto con la pequeña –Gray-sama por favor-.

-Juvia ¿Cómo sabes que ellos son sus padres? No podemos dejarla ir así como así- insistía inquieto y agresivo, armando un circo con su arrebato, llamando la atención demasiado.

-Gray-sama- Juvia le tomó de la mano y se le quedó viendo a los ojos, calmándole con paciencia –Está bien, todo estará bien-.

-Pero Juvia- Gray se quedó sin palabras, viendo los ojos tristes de la Loxar, un par de perlas negras que calmaron su alma, dejando salir toda su desgracia -Entiendo- se rindió soltándola de la mano.

_Gray se calmó, pero nunca quiso despedirse. Pronto los papás se alejaban rumbo al carro, pero quedó una última sorpresa a este día._

-Wahhh- Reinita lloraba y estiraba sus manitas hacia Gray y Juvia, negándose a tener que dejarlos. Los mismos padres quedaron estupefactos y no tuvieron de otra más que acercarla a los jóvenes.

-Parece que quiere una despedida más emocional- dijo la mamá, pasándole la niña a Juvia para que la cargara en los brazos. Juvia hizo tal y la chiquilla dejó de llorar, pero aun estiraba sus bracitos queriendo alcanzar a Gray quien estaba alejado y de espaldas, con las manos en el bolsillo y negándose a voltear.

-¡Gray-sama!- Juvia tuvo que gritarle para que reaccionara –Reinita quiere que usted la abrace también-.

El chico suspiró y de mala gana obedeció, entonces junto con Juvia abrazó a la bebita, solo así logró calmar su llanto –Si, yo también te voy a extrañar- le habló.

Reina o más bien dicho Emilia, hizo algo que dejó a todos sin palabras, tomó una mano de Juvia con una manita y con la otra la de Gray y entonces las acercó, juntándolas para la sorpresa de Gray y Juvia.

-Ahh- Gray no tenia palabras, era como si la chiquilla quisiera que como despedida él y Juvia se tomaran de la mano, se reconciliaran totalmente y le prometieran estar juntos.

-Reinita- Juvia también estaba pasmada ¿Cómo sabia Reinita de sus sentimientos? Sentir la fría mano de Gray tomando la suya era su anhelo y la chiquita lo sabía.

Cuando tras diez segundos de maravilla, Gray y Juvia separaron sus manos, Juvia empezó a buscar en su bolsa –Reina…no, Emilia, Juvia quiere que conserves esto- le dijo sacando el muñeco Teru Teru que tanto le gustaba a la rubiecita –Es tuyo-.

Emilia nunca volvió a llorar.

Y así al final, Gray y Juvia quedaban de pie, observando tomados de la mano como _su_ pequeña hija por un día partía adonde pertenecía. Este era un día para nunca olvidar, se había convertido en una aventura sin igual.

-Gray-sama, lo hicimos bien- comentó Juvia ya totalmente tranquila, pero otra vez Gray se quedó mudo. Le preocupó la idea de que otra vez se pusiera igual, lo miró a la cara y sintió su temor volverse realidad, la cara de Gray era tal que parecía que iba a llorar –"_No lo supera_"-.

Pero eso no sucedió, Gray sonrió pacíficamente y apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Juvia, se expresó como siempre –Y bien, todavía nos queda un ratito mas ¿Vamos a comprar un par de nieves?-.

-Si-.

Sorpresas ya no las hubo, solo un paseo por el parque, comiendo helados, tomados de las manos como los novios que alguna vez fueron. Esto dejó cosas muy claras en el corazón de Juvia y ya más noche, cuando estaría en la comodidad de su hogar, ella se daría cuenta de todo esto.

* * *

_En casa de Juvia._

-Gray-sama- Juvia sostenía el collar que Gray le había regalado mientras sonreía –Amó a Reinita, fue tierno al final y cuidó de Juvia, Juvia se siente muy satisfecha por este día-.

Había visto nuevas facetas de Gray, de que aunque pareciera frio y rebelde, por dentro tenia lindos sentimientos, esos mismos que causaban que el corazón de ella palpitara de gusto.

La conclusión ya estaba resuelta en sus sentimientos, otra vez había sentido amor por Gray, estaba curada de las heridas emocionales, el era un buen chico después de todo, lo amaba, lo amaba de nuevo. Pensar en el ya no sería más causa de lamento, sino de felicidad.

-"_El amor de Juvia por Gray-sama se ha solidificado como el hielo, Juvia se siente lista_"- Juvia se puso el collar alrededor del cuello –"J_uvia está lista, en verdad lo amo Gray-sama_"-

* * *

**Pero una ardua trabajadora del consejo escolar también pensaba en Gray.**

-Hey, hey, hey ¡Vamos funciona de una vez!- exclamaba la mujer mientras observaba una pantalla de computadora, tecleando de forma violenta, como si eso fuera a resolver su problema. Tras darle al menos diez veces a la tecla "enter" se levantó frustrada de su asiento y empezó a caminar.

Conforme avanzaba cruzaba entre mesas de trabajo repletas de matraces y equipos de química, en las paredes del cuarto donde estaba había pizarrones llenos de formulas y papeles con notas, el lugar claramente era un laboratorio de alta calidad.

Llegó a donde estaba un horno y lo abrió con fuerza excesiva -¡Otra vez no! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- derrotada emprendió el regreso a su escritorio de trabajo–Si tan solo ese Eric hubiera avanzado más en su investigación, yo tendría la información que necesito para terminar mi proyecto- lamentó.

Cuando volvió a tomar asiento, no puso atención a la pantalla, sino a una foto que tenia a un lado del monitor –"_Gray Fullbuster ¡Que hombre!_"-.

Hace un par de días se le había arreglado para sonsacarle a Ultear una foto HD de Gray sin camisa, sin pensarla dos veces la había recubierto de plástico protector y colocado en un cuadro para evitar que se dañara. Ahora cada vez que se frustraba o necesitaba motivarse solo tenía que ver la imagen del joven y ya se sentía mejor.

Cuando más concentrada estaba en admirar a Gray, se escuchó un ruido en la puerta seguido de una voz grave llamándola -Daphne ¿Puedo pasar?-.

-Un momento- La investigadora científica acomodó la foto en su lugar y asumió una postura que denotara que estaba concentrada en su trabajo – Adelante, presidente Guran Doma-.

El anciano de porte firme entró sujetando un folder entre sus manos –Daphne, tu solicitud ha sido revisada por todos los miembros del consejo escolar, como presidente vengo a informarte que hemos decidido que estás capacitada para ejercer la labor que solicitaste- se expresó sin emoción –Aquí tengo la autorización por escrito, firma ambas copias-.

-Por supuesto- Daphne se levantó apresurada y con ansias firmó los documentos –Guran Doma-sama, muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad, juro que no lo defraudaré-.

El presidente puso la palma de su mano derecha al frente, haciéndole señal de que se detuviera-Suficiente, no necesito explicaciones, solo has bien tu trabajo-.

En cuanto el viejo salió del cuarto, Daphne dejó de fingir aprecio y le sacó la lengua -Ash, pero que hombre más desabrido- su disgusto desapareció cuando vio el documento que acababa de recibir –Increíble, se me autorizó ir a Fairy Tail como supervisora, al fin mi suerte da un giro positivo-

Volvió a tomar la foto de Gray observándole como si fuera una loca obsesiva –Solo espérame un poco papacito, pronto entraré en tu vida y te haré mío, me cueste lo que me cueste-.

* * *

**En el bosque de Magnolia**

Bob arrastraba los pies, estaba agotado de tanto caminar, haber gastado energías a diestra por haberse comido los hongos alucinógenos había empeorado su cansancio, pero se de algo había servido era aumentar su determinación de encontrar al par de revoltosos.

Las hormonas en el aire eran cada vez más presentes, los sentía cercas, ya se los podía imaginar haciendo sus cositas sucias debajo de un árbol ¡Esta juventud de hoy tan descuidada! Si alguien podía salvarlos era él, los capturaría, les daría "la plática" y entonces todo saldría bien.

Olfateó el ambiente, podía percibirles cercas, de hecho presentía que estaban detrás del monte que tenia frente a sí. Infló sus pulmones del fresco aire del bosque y subió con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

El esfuerzo valió la pena, porque al momento de llegar a la cima logró divisar al par de estudiantes que había estado persiguiendo todo el día. Este era el momento clave, tenía que observarlos con cuidado, analizar sus intenciones y atraparlos en el momento clave.

* * *

_Con Natsu y Lucy_

Lucy caminaba descalza la orilla del rio, sintiendo la suavidad de caminar por la arena, la hacía sentir como si estuviera de vacaciones o algo así –Anda Natsu, ven camina conmigo- le invitó deseosa de que el experimentara lo mismo.

Natsu se acercó mientras comía un pescado frito que había preparado en la fogata –Caminar…¿Qué tiene de divertido caminar descalzo?- se preguntó a la vez que se quitaba las sandalias pero aun sin entender cuál era el sentido.

-Jaja, pareces un viejito aburrido ¡Disfruta!- le invitó otra vez corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de la mano –Caminemos juntos-.

Al sentir la suave mano de Lucy unida a la de él, sonrió sintiendo esa cosa agradable que sentía cuando estaba con ella –Bueno, si caminamos así entonces si lo disfruto- admitió, empezando a caminar junto a la Heartphilia.

-"_Caminaran un rato y entonces se encenderán de pasión_"- pensaba Bob mientras se acercaba sigiloso arrastrándose por el suelo con el movimiento de un gusano.

-Con qué razón te gusta tanto este lugar, con un poco de imaginación hay un montón de cosas que hacer- comentó Lucy apretando la mano de Natsu.

Natsu se detuvo captando la atención de Lucy -Pues hay algo que me estoy imaginando ahora mismo-.

Bob dejó de arrastrarse, esperando el momento de la acción -"!_Ya van a empezar de calenturientos!_"-.

-¡Te enseñaré a pescar!- exclamó Natsu emocionado como niño con un dulce.

Lucy bajó la mirada -Umm…no creo que aprenda -

-Anda Lucy, si yo aprendí tú con más razón. Happy sería muy feliz si le llevas un pescado capturado por tu propia mano, además te subiría puntos en su clase-

-Um…- Lucy se puso pensativa mientras se tocaba el labio inferior con un dedo -De acuerdo ¡Llevémosle unos pescados a Happy, Aye!-.

-Déjame voy por la caña, esto será genial ¡Estoy encendido!-

Bob aun no dejaba de verlos con mirada crítica –"_Clásico, va a hacerse pasar por el maestro genial y la va a seducir, por eso es que está encendido. Pero ya que van a pescar se me ocurre una gigantesca idea_"-

Natsu llegó armado con su vieja caña de pescar y se la ofreció a Lucy, en cuanto ella la tomó, dejó salir una carcajada –Quien pensaría que ahora me tocaría ser el maestro ¡Acerquémonos a la costa!- tomando a Lucy de la mano, la llevó consigo de vuelta a la ribera, tras buscar un buen lugar, decidió que se apostaran en un peñasco –Aquí estará bien-.

Lucy se quedó observando la zona acuífera donde ni siquiera se veía el fondo del lago -Oye, aquí no hay cocodrilos o peces asesinos ¿-v-verdad?-.

-No hay nada de eso- dijo Natsu mientras ponía una lombriz como cebo –Ahora sujeta la caña con firmeza y presiona el botón de seguro en la parte abajo-

-Ok ¿Así?-

-Muy bien, ahora tienes que apuntar a donde tirarás, te recomiendo cercas de esas algas- señaló Natsu, entonces se colocó detrás de Lucy y le sujetó el antebrazo con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la cintura –Déjame te ayudo a que alinees-.

Lucy sintió un escalofrío al sentir la respiración de Natsu cercas de su oído –"_Natsu sensual, no hagas eso_"-.

Natsu dejó de actuar "seductor" y se hizo para atrás -Listo, ahora lo que harás es que alzaras tu brazo doblando el codo y entonces dejaras ir todo el brazo con fuerza desdoblándolo con un rápido movimiento, como si estuvieras usando tu látigo-.

-El látigo es de Virgo y lo usa para propósitos sadomasoquistas- dijo Lucy mientras realizaba el movimiento indicado, lanzando el gancho y la carnada hacia el agua -¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-Solo tiene que espe… ¡Ah ya se movió!- exclamó Natsu señalando el agua con los ojos grandes como plato.

Lucy casi cae en pánico -¿Q-que hago?-

-¡Usa el carrete y trae el pescado con fuerza!- dio la orden con desesperación.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Lucy cerró los ojos y empezó a halar con todas sus fuerzas, lo hizo hasta que escuchó el sonido de Natsu cayendo de sentón -¿L-lo hice?- preguntó abriendo un ojo, aun con temor.

-Una carpa- balbuceó Natsu señalando el pez que su novia había sacado –Sacaste una carpa y a la primera ¡A la primera!-

-Lo hice ¿Lo hice? ¡Kyaa lo hice!- gritó Lucy sin poder creérsela, observando el pez de treinta centímetros que había sacado.

-¡Jajaja esa es mi Lucy!- Natsu se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Súper, ya se pescar, ya se pescar!- festejaba la rubia dando saltitos de gusto.

-Igneel estaría orgulloso de su nuera- se le salió el dicho a Natsu, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lucy dejó su algarabía en ese instante -¿Nuera?-.

Natsu se quedó en shock –E-e-este, q-quiero decir-.

Sorprendentemente Lucy se le dejó ir para cerrar los balbuceantes labios de Natsu con los de ella, abrazándolo con ganas, jalándolo hacia ella para profundizar la unión entre ambos. Cuando se separaron Natsu terminó con una cara idiotizada y ella ruborizada –Natsu-sensei se lo merecía por ser tan buen maestro- le reveló con ternura –Y por hacerme feliz-.

-Eh…buh…deh- Natsu no podía ni formar palabras de lo atontado que le habían dejado los labios sabor naranja de Lucy.

-Quiero intentarlo de nuevo, quizás ahora le consiga un pez más grande a Happy- Lucy cogió la caña de nuevo y utilizando la técnica de su sensei volvió a lanzar la caña –Me siento como aquel pequeño Natsu que me platicaste, podría pasar días en este bosque sin aburrirme-.

-Y yo con esos besos tuyos, no me aburriría nunca- admitió Natsu apenas recuperándose.

-Jiji ¡Ah ya picó!- Lucy empezó a halar, pero esta vez el jalón era demasiado fuerte –Es uno grande, n-no puedo ganarle- aun empleando todas sus fuerzas el animal empezó a ser quien hacía que ella avanzara hacia el frente, llevándola a la orilla del peñasco, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable -¡Kya me resbalo!-.

-¡Lucy!- Natsu alcanzó a reaccionar, corrió y la rodeo con ambos brazos de la cintura evitando así su caída –¡Debe ser el pez más grande del rio, no te soltaré Lucy, lo sacaremos juntos!- exclamó, cuando algo le pareció raro –Oye Lucy, tu cintura es muy suavecita-.

-N-no es mi ci-cintura- corrigió Lucy, su rostro estaba ardiendo y sus piernas casi temblaban, resultaba que Natsu no la había atrapado por la cintura sino que sus manos estaban más arriba ¡Las mano de Natsu estaban agarrándole las bubis, una en cada mano!

-¿Cómo? espera- Natsu apretó suavemente ambas manos y no tardó en imaginarse de que era esa textura –No me digas qué…- el corazón de Natsu empezó a latir rápidamente a la vez que ese "duendecillo pervertido" que vivía dentro de él despertaba, aunque siendo sincero esta vez no le molestaba en lo más mínimo – ¿_Estoy en el cielo?_- se preguntaba mientras experimentaba una sensación de estar flotando en las nubes.

-N-Natsu deja de h-hacer eso- suplicaba la Heartphilia, aunque no sonaba muy segura –"_Estúpido Natsu sensual_"- maldecía en su interior -¡Oh no, el pescado nos jala!-.

-¡No dejaré que te lleve al agua!- exclamó Natsu mientras su pervertido hombre interior decía "No dejaré pero de agarrar esta suavidad celestial".

-Natsu no aprietes que me… ¡Natsu!- exclamó Lucy, Natsu la distraía y la hacía perder fuerza – ¡Natsu! Natsu…-

Natsu ya se había rendido desde hace mucho tiempo y Lucy perdió la fuerza ¡Splash! Los dos cayeron al agua, por suerte el lago no era tan profundo y les llegaba hasta el cuello.

-Brrr ¡Está fría!- fue lo primero que dijo Lucy empezando a caminar rumbo a la orilla del lago, pero no salió sin antes voltear hacia atrás para ver a Natsu -¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Dios estás sangrando!-

-No es nada- dijo el pelirosado mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz con una mano.

-Haber si no nos resfriamos, mira como quedamos mojados- dijo Lucy a la vez que terminaba de salir del lago.

-Si- Natsu salió y entonces su mirada instintivamente se dirigió hacia la camisa mojada de Lucy, la transparencia no dejaba mucho a su imaginación –_Grandes y suaves- _pensó, lástima que eso aumentó su hemorragia nasal.

Lucy ya estaba viendo el lago con gran sorpresa -Natsu, el pescado ¡Está saliendo del agua!-

-¿Cómo?- Natsu dirigió su mirada al lago y palideció al ver como una figura rechoncha, verdosa y de ojos rojos emergía del lago con los brazos cruzados –No puede ser-

-¡Un fantasma!- chilló Lucy dando un paso atrás.

-¡Un simio acuático!- exclamó Natsu tan aterrado como la Heartphilia.

-Los simios no son animales acuáticos, Natsu- le dijo la Lucy con total lógica.

-¡Los simios quieren conquistar el mundo!- gritó Natsu paranoico.

-Lo vi todo, par de niños calenturientos- habló el monstruo del lago.

-¡Habló!- exclamaron Natsu y Lucy y entonces se echaron a correr juntos, huyendo del fantasma, simio acuático o lo que fuera.

Bob hizo un berrinche mientras se quitaba sus lentes de natación rojos y las algas que se le habían pegado al estar en el agua –Pensé que el asalto vía acuática funcionaria ¡Esperen!- entonces se echó a perseguir a la joven pareja, claro que por su obesidad era bastante lento.

_Natsu y Lucy corrieron y corrieron, perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque, solo se detuvieron hasta que se cansaron._

Lucy respiraba agitada mientras mantenía una postura encorvada apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas-¿Lo perdimos?-.

-No creo que un simio sea tan obsesivo como para seguirnos hasta acá- comentó Natsu, sin quitar la mirada de la generosa parte posterior de Lucy –"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla? Estos deseos misteriosos son tan intensos_"-.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Lucy viendo sus alrededores, ya estaba más oscuro que antes y pronto ya no habría manera de salir del bosque -¿Cómo le haremos?- preguntó consternada, pero no recibió respuesta -¡Natsu!-.

-¡Ah! Si, este…ya encontraremos una manera de salir- dijo todo presionado, saliendo de su tontees.

-Pero Natsu…-

Lucy se vio interrumpida por un potente rugido como de dinosaurio proveniente de una colina cercana. La rubia fue a aferrarse de Natsu y este se puso en guardia, con las pupilas contraídas y mostrando los caninos y es que el monstruo los había encontrado y estaba muy furioso.

-Ustedes dos par de tercos ¿Cuándo se darán por vencidos_?_-

Natsu dio un pase al frente y es que la figura gorda se acercaba lentamente entre la oscuridad -Lucy, atrás de mí, yo te protegeré de ese simio-

-¿Simio?- preguntó Bob a la vez que llegaba a estar lo suficientemente cercas como para ser distinguido -¿Así es como llaman a su profesor que tanto se preocupa por su sexualidad?-.

-Un momento ¡Profesor Bob!- exclamó Lucy reconociéndolo por su calva.

-El único y original, uff chicos, todo el día he estado intentado abordarlos, en la pizzería, en el lago ¡Y ustedes huyendo de mí!- se quejó el pelón empezando a chillar muy afeminado.

-¡Casi nos mata de un infarto!- exclamó Lucy molesta por los importunos causados por el maestro de sexualidad –Andar de acosador no es la manera de tratar a sus alumnos-

-¿Cómo dices florecilla? Gracias a mis intervenciones ustedes no han entrado en ninguna de esas actividades sexuales que tienen planeadas en sus cabezas ¡Planearon entregar su virginidad aquí en el bosque!-.

Lucy empezó a sufrir de un tic en el ojo -¿Cómo? ¡No es verdad!-.

-Puedo oler sus hormonas alborotadas, en especial las de Natsu-kun, oh dios mío esto pasa cuando les falta recibir "la plática"- se quejó Bob.

-Vino ha-hasta acá ¿Solo para darnos una plática de sexualidad?- preguntó Lucy incrédula de lo obsesivo y extremo que podía llegar a ser el pelón.

-Yo solo quiero cuidar la manera en que ejercen su vida sexual- se defendió, obsesionado con que la pareja habían venido al bosque para propósitos nada santos.

-Uff- Lucy suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para ver a Natsu –Anda Natsu, dile algo para que entienda que no planeamos esas cosas indecorosas- le pidió al ver que no entraba en la conversación.

-S-s-s- Natsu alzó el dedo índice señalando detrás de Bob, pálido y congelado, con una cara de autentico terror –Si-simio-.

-Ya olvida lo del simio, entiendo que es tu trauma, pero el solo es Bob-

-El único y original-

-¡Simio!- gritó Natsu aterrorizado.

-Ya dije que es… ¡Kya simio!- gritó Lucy al darse la vuelta y ver que detrás del clavo se acercaba un enorme simio verde de tres metros de altura, con ojos blancos y una sonrisa maligna.

-Oigan, ya dejen de llamarme simio, esa no es la manera de llamar a una belleza como yo, me van a hacer llorar- dijo Bob sin sentir el peligro a sus espaldas.

El simio Vulcan agarró a Bob con una de sus enormes manos como si fuera un juguete, alzándolo al aire con ira – ¡Ustedes no dejar dormir!- reclamó el animal.

Lucy no pudo evitar gritar aterrorizada -¡Habló!-

-¡Tenemos que huir, los simios son demasiado poderosos!- Natsu no perdió tiempo y cargó a Lucy en el hombro como si fuera un secuestrador. Abandonando a Bob a su suerte.

El gusto del escape no les duró mucho, ya que apenas habían avanzado cincuenta metros, cuando Natsu piso una zona de hojarasca y se empezó a hundir -¿Qué es esto?-.

Sin fijarse habían caído en una especie de agujero en el suelo, no hubo nada que hacer, se resbalaron por una especie de túnel hasta que terminaron cayendo en una cueva subterránea.

Natsu había caído boca abajo y ahora si que estaba enojado -Ese Bob, ese simio ¡No se los perdonaré! Nuestro día iba tan genial hasta que esos dos aparecieron-.

Lucy ya no estaba ni enojada ni asustada, tan observadora lo primero que había hecho al caer había sido concentrarse en donde estaban y había quedado estupefacta –Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-.

-Uh- Natsu sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en ver la caverna, al igual que Lucy quedó sumido en la maravilla:

La caverna tenia estalagmitas en su techo, una bonita cascada que descendía por en medio de la caverna, depositándose en un pequeño charco cristalino, debajo del cual brillaban diversos minerales. Las paredes eran como de mármol y cientos de luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar, dándole aun mas toque místico. El lago donde habían pasado la tarde palidecía con esta caverna, una tierra virgen nunca antes vista.

-Lucy, lo encontramos- Natsu se acercó a Lucy y la tomó de la mano –Definitivamente este es el lugar que merece ser llamado "El lugar secreto de Lucy Heartphilia"-.

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lagrimas –Mi lugar secreto…al fin tengo uno-

No les preocupaba como regresarían a Magnolia, ni el iracundo simio viniera a buscarles, nada las importaba en este momento más que estar juntos, disfrutando "del lugar secreto de Lucy". Sabían que todo había valido la pena. Dormirían juntos rodeados de luciérnagas y no olvidarían nunca este lugar.

¿Y qué pasó con Bob? Simple, se le ocurrió darle la plática al simio quien huyó despavorido, dejando al pelón confundido y frustrado.

* * *

**En la mansión Hearthphilia, muy lejos de Magnolia**

El poderoso Magnate de las comunicaciones, Jude Heartphilia, se veía furioso a la vez que se comunicaba casi a gritos por teléfono -Virgo ¿Por qué no me has contestado mis mensajes mujer?-

_-Ruego me perdone señor Heartphilia, he estado muy ocupada- _contestó la sirvienta desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No aceptaré excusas. Yo te envié con mi hija para que la mantuvieras bajo observación y me informaras de sus decisiones-

-_Señor, si me permite_-

-¡Basta Virgo! Yo solo quiero saber si es cierto ese rumor que llegó a mis oídos, recientemente me enteré de que se cuenta de que mi hija trae novio en la escuela_-_ explicó Jude con cierto resentimiento –Quiero saber de qué familia viene y cuál es la posición social de ese joven. De ninguna manera aceptaré que mi sucesora salga con un cualquiera-

Virgo guardó total silencio.

-Escucha esto Virgo, si descubro que me estás ocultando información sensible sobre Lucy, entonces te despediré y me aseguraré de que no seas acogida en ninguna otra familia. Piensa bien en donde está tu lealtad- amenazó y acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

-Qué estrés, yo estaba tan confiado de que Lucy se concentraría en estudiar ¿Y ahora me salen con que trae novio? Esto es malo- lamentó Jude sobándose la sien, aguantándose el dolor de cabeza.

-Señor ¿Quiere que le proporcione aspirinas?- le preguntó con elegancia su mayordomo quien pacientemente esperaba ordenes del señor Heartphilia.

-Capricorn, tu entiendes lo grave que es esta situación, necesito que mi hija se relacione con hombres que puedan aportar beneficio a el consorcio Heartphilia-.

-Comprendo, si lo desea, un servidor podría visitar a la señorita Lucy e informar su situación- se ofreció el hombre cabra.

-Eso no será necesario- Jude golpeó el borde de la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos a la vez que alzó la voz –Yo personalmente visitaré a mi hija-

El rubio volteó a ver un calendario pegado en su lujosa pared –Haré planes para que mi visita se dé en brevedad. Lucy tendrá que obedecerme y si se niega entonces regresará conmigo-.

* * *

**Y en casa de los Fullbuster…**

-Fue un buen día Gildartz-sensei, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de compañía que no fuera laboral o familiar- decía Ur a punto de entrar a su casa –Y disculpe que hayamos terminado la salida antes de tiempo, pero ando algo preocupada por Lyon-.

-Je no hay problema y al contrario yo soy el que está profundamente agradecido con usted. Fue un honor pasar el día con una dama tan fina como usted- respondió Gildartz tomándole la mano y besándosela.

-Gildartz-sensei, usted es de esos que aun mantiene los modales a la antigua- rió la mujer.

-Umm sí- respondió Gildartz mientras arriba de su cabeza aparecía una nube imaginaria donde el salía tirado en el sillón viendo el futbol por la televisión con cerveza en la mano, gritando toda clase de palabrotas a los jugadores del Magnolia F.C. Sacudió la cabeza olvidando sus momentos poco finos y sacó de entre sus ropas una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón –Para usted-

Ur se sorprendió, no tanto por el detalle sino porque fue entonces cuando se percató de que el profesor tenía un brazo protésico.

Gildartz empezó a sobarse la nuca con nerviosismo -Etto…bueno, ya la hice perder mucho su tiempo. Nuevamente le agradezco por esta tarde y espero que podamos seguir frecuentándonos, claro, si eso no es inconveniente para usted-.

-Claro que no lo es, Gildartz-sensei. Que descanse- se despidió Ur. El profesor sonrió y se fue ondeando su mano artificial despidiéndose alegremente. Ur hizo lo mismo hasta que el hombre salió de su campo visual, sucedido esto sacó sus llaves y abrió su puerta.

-"_Es un hombre muy simpático, aunque me pregunto cómo es que perdió su brazo_"- seguía preguntándose con curiosidad, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que su dulce hogar no estaba como lo había dejado, había un desorden, un sofá estaba volteado al revés, había restos de comida en la mesita de la sala y ropa tirada en el suelo. Se acercó a una de las prendas y la levantó –"¿_Lyon_?"- se preguntó identificando la pieza como un pantalón de su hijo, lo dejó en el suelo y siguió inspeccionando el lugar, casi se le hunde el corazón cuando se encontró con un par de calcetas de mujer y un sostén que a juzgar por la dimensión no pertenecía ni a ella ni a Ultear –"¿_Qué es todo esto_?"-.

Cuando se adentró más en la casa, unos ruiditos extraños provenientes de la cocina llegaron a sus oídos, alarmada se armó con una lámpara y cautelosa fue acercándose a la cocina, sospechando la presencia de personas ajenas en su hogar.

Pero lo que se encontró al entrar a la cocina fue tan impactante que la hizo caer de sentón al suelo, rompiendo la lámpara y causando que gritara con todas sus fuerzas -¡Kyaaaaaa!-

_Afuera, Gildartz alcanzó a oír el grito._

-Eso ¡Fue el grito de la hermosa Ur!- exclamó el profesor de matemáticas mientras sus pupilas se contraían – ¡Espere mi dama, súper Gildartz va en su rescate!- gritó acelerado, echándose a correr de vuelta a todo lo que podía dar.

Llegó a la puerta, estaba cerrada, no hay problema, la derribó con su súper fuerza física. Se encontró con el desorden y la ropa tirada lo cual lo hizo sospechar de un asaltante o algo peor, corrió hasta la cocina y al entrar tuvo que derrapar para frenarse.

Ur estaba sentada en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y llorosos, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y balbuceando con voz quebrada –Lyon, como ¿Cómo pudiste?-.

Gildartz se guió por la mirada de Ur para encontrar la razón de su estado emocional alterado. Basta decir que se le cayó la mandíbula para darse cuenta de que era algo impactante:

Lyon y Sherry estaban juntos recargados contra el refrigerador, abrazados y enmudecidos por la sorpresa, tratando de cubrir su desnudez con un mantel. Los habían pillado en flagrante.

Gildartz tragó saliva -"_Mama mía, Ur no estaba equivocada en preocuparse. Ahora si esto arderá en llamas"_-.

Y con esto, la ultima pareja del instituto terminaba (o veía interrumpida) su celebración del Fairy amor. Ah pero un momento, aun había alguien que ni siquiera empezaba.

* * *

**En la parte suroeste de la ciudad**

Observaba desde la acera contraria una modesta casa, dudando en si debía acercarse o no, anhelaba verla después de tanto, pero no sabía con que se encontraría después de tantos años.

"_Si tienes una opción, pero la has estado negando; la opción de ser feliz_".

Ser feliz, hace años que se había olvidado del significado de tal palabra, lentamente había ido perdiendo el rumbo. Era una sombra, un hombre sin identidad que solo se mantenía en pie por que una personita necesitaba de él. No era feliz y tanto como su corazón real como figurativo sufrían las consecuencias.

¿Cuánto le quedaba? ¿Le alcanzaría el tiempo para detener con la oscuridad acechante cada vez más cercana? No podía saberlo, el punto es que cada amanecer su cuerpo estaba más deteriorado. No podía perder más tiempo, su ser necesitaba sobrevivir y para ello necesitaba ser feliz.

Por Wendy, por la seguridad del orfanato, por el futuro de Fairy Tail y por si mismo, daría el primer gran paso.

Y el paso fue de manera literal, acercándose hasta la puerta de la casa que llevaba quince minutos observando fijamente. Solo tendría que tocar el timbre y entonces tendría contacto con el último vestigio de su felicidad. Podía cerrar los ojos y revivir aquellos días en que aun existía la sonrisa en su rostro, cuando no cargaba con un peso aplastante a sus espaldas, cuando era Mystogan Fernandes.

* * *

_Hace muchos años, en el país de Edolas._

_Reía contento mientras corría por los verdes parajes._

_Delante de él corría una muchachita de su edad, su cabello rojo como el fuego ondulaba con el viento y su sonrisa era contagiosa _ -_Eres muy lento Myst, jaja_-

_Él se cansó con el corretear y cayó de sentón hiperventilando para recuperar aire, poniéndose una mano en el pecho debido al cansancio –nunca puedo ganarte-._

_La pelirroja se regresó con él al ver que se había rendido –Mystogan, sí que eres débil- le extendió la mano ofreciéndole ayuda y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa –Pero no importa, eres mi mejor amigo-._

_Sintió una calidez en el corazón al juntarse las manos de ambos y ver su sonrisa lo hacía sentir feliz._

_Era muy feliz con ella. _

* * *

–"_Knightwalker_"- colocó su dedo índice sobre el timbre y presionó el botón suavemente, pero lo suficientemente firme como para ser oído desde adentro –"_Mi tiempo se termina, por favor déjame ver tu sonrisa una vez más_"-.

Los segundos parecieron eternos, hasta que se escuchó como la puerta era abierta desde adentro, dando salida a un hombre adulto, panzón y algo calvo.

-Señor Knightwalker ¿Se encuentra su hija?- preguntó sin rodeos

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

Mystogan recordaba al señor Knightwalker, pero no podía decirle su nombre hoy –Yo soy un amigo de su hija- se presentó sintiéndose un poco culpable de usar esa palabra que tan poco le quedaba.

Se le quedó observando sospechosamente, Mystogan entendió que se debía a venir enmascarado y con sus largas ropas habituales. Increíble fue que ese detalle hiciera que le tuviera confianza – ¡Ajá, ya veo! Tú eres uno de esos tipos raros con los que se junta ¿Cómo se llaman? Creo que otakus-

Mystogan sintió una incomodidad al escuchar esa última palabra.

-Joven, lo lamento pero ella anda en su trabajo, dijo que no llegaría sino hasta entrada la madrugada-

-Ya veo, disculpe las molestias-.

-¡Espera!- le detuvo el padre de familia –Noto que no podré evitar que te marches, pero antes de eso quería preguntarte sobre mi hija, ella ya casi no habla conmigo ni con su madre, se que desde hace años que se volvió fría, pero cada vez se pone peor- explicó con preocupación.

-"¿_Fría?_"- Mystogan se sintió confundido, ya que el la recordaba como todo lo contrario.

-Su mirada pareciera estar llena de odio, rara vez sonríe y cuando lo hace es una sonrisa ¿Cómo podría definirla? ¿Sádica?- la voz del hombre se llenó de temor –Tú pareces ser alguien muy cercano a ella ¿No sabrás a que se debe su actitud cada vez mas rebelde? Por favor dime qué le pasa, ya no encuentro que hacer con ella- suplicó desesperado.

Cada descripción de la mujer iba en contra de cómo él la recordaba, como si se estuviera hablando de otra persona –Lo siento, no sé nada-.

-Que mal ¡Oye espera! ¿Qué le digo a mi hija? ¿Algún mensaje? ¡Espera te digo! ¡Al menos dime tu nombre!- insistió el señor Knightwalker mientras Mystogan se daba la vuelta.

-No le diga nada, ella sabrá quien la visitó- se despidió Mystogan.

El señor Knightwalker cerró la puerta de su casa, Mystogan se dio la media vuelta y regresó, no para tocar la puerta de nuevo sino para darle la vuelta a la casa, acercándose a una ventana lateral –Siempre te gustaba la habitación donde diera el sol- dijo mientras de sus ropas sacaba un ramo de violetas y las colocaba junto a la ventana.

La figura triste del caballero enmascarado de Fairy Tail se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Pero…en la escuela Royal Edolas High School, campus Magnolia.**

El cuarto de juntas de la preparatoria Real de Edolas era esplendoroso, las entalladuras eran de cara madera de Caoba, la pintura que cubría las paredes era de gran calidad, las fuentes de iluminación eran relativamente modernas comparadas con las de otras escuelas locales ¿Qué decir de los muebles? Importados y nuevecitos. Para complementar, había costosos adornos algunos incluso de oro y plata.

Alrededor de la gran mesa que ocupaba el centro del cuarto había diez sillas, nueve de las cuales estaban ocupadas por unas personas que parecían estar esperando que algo pasara.

Entre estas estaba una atractiva mujer de largo cabello rojo ondulado arreglado de modo que un mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta consistía de una chaqueta de cuero de manga larga en color negro, unos ajustados jeans negros rotos de las rodillas, una larga bufanda azul oscura, unos guantes mitones y unas botas roqueras. Pero más que su vestimenta oscura, resaltaba su fría mirada y su expresión imponente. Ella era conocida en la escuela como la "señorita Knightwalker".

Esta pelirroja cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y subió los pies encima de la mesa recién comprada, sin importarle ni un poco los modales.

-Knight-chan, no subas los pies a la mesa, el director Byro-sama se enfadará- del otro lado de la mesa estaba una niña de unos doce años, su rostro tenía características animales como una pequeña nariz de perrito al igual que su boca, su cabello era castaño y con un accesorio esférico en la punta. Usaba un gorrito con orejas de perrito y vestía una mini versión del uniforme oficial de la escuela; blusa blanca con detalles dorados y falda negra, aunque estaba descalza. Su nombre era Coco.

Knightwalker se tomó su tiempo para contestar, abrió un ojo y fijó su atención en un pequeño anciano que se frotaba las manos mientras reía en voz baja para sí mismo –El viejo decrepito está perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo- respondió desinteresada.

En la silla principal estaba sentado ese despistado anciano, era calvo, resaltaban sus enormes cejas en forma de cuerno, manchas en la cara, unos mechones de barba los lados. Vestía largas ropas de tela cara.

-Director Byro-sama- balbuceó Coco con inquietud.

A un lado del anciano estaba un hombre muscular y de cabello gris, era bastante similar al anciano, de lo cual se intuía que tenían parentesco, aunque este hombre prefería una vestimenta estilo militar –Padre, Coco se está preocupando por usted de nuevo- le llamó la atención este sujeto de expresión dura, su nombre; Byro Cracy.

el director Byro salió de sus fantasías y sonrió malignamente –Con que preocupándote ¿Eh, Coco? Si tienes tiempo de andar observando esas cosas, entonces mejor sal y vigila la llegada de nuestra eminencia- ordenó tras lo cual la pequeña hizo un saludo militar y salió corriendo del cuarto a toda máquina

–Hehehe, subdirector Cracy, señorita Knightwalker, muchachos…hoy es el inicio de una nueva era para nuestra institución- el pequeño director volteó a ver a los estudiantes y en cuanto lo hizo su sonrisa se borró.

Eran cinco preparatorianos, uno de ellos se entretenía leyendo un manga shonen, a su lado una estudiante estaba pintandose las uñas, un tercer alumno se observaba narcisista en un espejo de mano, el cuarto se había quedado dormido dejando salir la baba sobre la mesa y la quinta estudiante no dejaba de ver la puerta por la que había salido Coco.

-¡Idiotas! ¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarme? Miren que les he dado muchas libertades y privilegios ¡Bola de malagradecidos!- regañó enfurecido.

-¡Perdone Byro-sama!- se disculparon todos menos el que estaba dormido.

Byro frotó sus manos con malicia -Hehehe, son algo raros todos ustedes, pero lo dejaré pasar por alto. Son mis mejores muchachos y…-

Knightwalker abrió los ojos de golpe y tras bajar los pies de la mesa impactó el mesa con un puño -Estúpido viejo, no se pase de la línea. Ellos son _mis_ muchachos-.

-¡Knightwalker insolente!- maldijo el director, aguantándose el coraje lo más que pudo –Grr, te tendré consideración solo en vista de la importancia de este día-.

-No se atreve a hacerme nada, porque sabe que depende de mí- presumió con soberbia y una sonrisa orgullosa, imponiéndose sobre el anciano.

Byro mejor la ignoró y dirigió la atención a los chicos –Aprovechemos el tiempo, quiero que presenten de nuevo el reporte de sus asignaciones especiales-.

El subdirector Cracy tosió y se puso de pie –Padre, con su permiso saldré a tomar aire y a cuidar de Coco- dichas las palabras abandonó.

-"_Este hijo terco y su obsesión con la rectitud. Si sigue negándose a ensuciarse las manos nunca podrá sucederme_"- pensó Byro con desaprobación –Jóvenes al mando de la "capitana" Knightwalker, reporten sus resultados, primero tú "S"-.

"S" era un alto y musculoso hombre rubio de largas patillas peinado pompadour, su rostro era cuadrado y firme y su vestimenta era inusual; una armadura completa en color rosa elaborada de materiales hechizos, una capa negra y una espada falsa. Al ser llamado dejó de observarse en el espejo y empezó a relatar con manierismos afeminados

–Mmh, sí, mi misión fue un éxito, me infiltré en la escuela militar Quatro Cerberus y los saqué del juego. Cabe decir que todos eran un montón de losers feos, es decir, no había ni guapos ni fashions como yo- terminó viéndose al espejo de nuevo.

-Excelente Sugarboy, esos brutos no estorbarán en el camino a nuestro éxito- ahora dirigió su atención al dormilón del grupo -¡Despierta y reporta "D"!-

Knightwalker suspiró y se puso de pie –Permítame- dijo antes de acercarse a "D" y verlo –Veamos ¿Cómo le despierto?- se preguntó sonriendo malignamente -¡Que tal así!- le jaló de los cabellos levantando su cabeza hacia atrás para entonces estrellar su cara violentamente contra la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Eres cruel Knightwalker- se sobresaltó una chica del grupito.

-Si lo soy- respondió Knightwalker casi con orgullo -¿Tienes algún problema con eso eh"K"?- preguntó amenazante

"K" cuyo nombre real era Koko era una chica delgada y bajita, era la hermana mayor de Coco y eso se reflejaba en que era casi idéntica, tenía el mismo color de cabello, los mismos rasgos de perrito y mejillas sonrosadas, solo que traía el cabello en cola de caballo sujetada por una bola azul y vestía una chaqueta deportiva blanca, una pantalonera deportiva verde encima de la cual traía una cangurera amarilla y finalmente una sandalias. Claramente era una joven atleta.

Koko tragó saliva y respondió con voz temerosa -No señorita Knightwalker-

Ya pasando con "D", este despertó con el golpe y bostezó como si nada hubiera pasado –Mmh estaba soñando que me conseguía una novia ¿Y qué creen? Al final me golpeó en la cara y cortó conmigo, pero en eso desperté ¿Qué curioso, no?- se expresó sin fijarse que de hecho tenía una inflamación en la frente.

-Joven Straight, tu reporte- demandó Byro.

"D", cuyo nombre es Dan Straight era una joven bastante raro, aparte de ser relajado e ingenuo, siempre presentaba una enorme sonrisa en la que destacaban unos afilados caninos, sus ojos magentas eran juguetones y su cabello rojizo estaba peinado en picos. Traía una camisa negra de manga larga, un pantalón esponjado café y botas y guantes metálicos similares a los de una armadura medieval. En pocas palabras daba la apariencia de un extravagante friki.

-¡Por supuesto señor! Yo Dan Straight logré entrar sigiloso a la escuela femenil _Mermaid Heels_, burlando su seguridad y evitando trampas logré mi cometido de destruir su invitación a los concursos-.

-Excelente Dan, te felicito también por no haberte enamorado esta vez- dijo Byro, entonces fijó su mirada en los dos jóvenes restantes que no parecían estar muy contentos –"H" y "M", los hermanos Hughes, los veo cabizbajos ¿Qué pasó? Haber empecemos por ti Mary-

Mary Hughes con código "M", era una muchacha de cabello purpura hasta los hombros con la peculiaridad de que un mechón era blanco, sus ojos de color amarillos y sus cejas en forma de flecha le distinguían, su complexión física era regular. Mary vestía recatadamente con una blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello alto el cual estaba rodeado de un pequeño moño rojo, además traía pantalones de pescador y botas. Era de las que no les gusta enseñar de más.

Mary suspiró pesadamente –Yo estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina de Bob, director de los Blue Pegasus, ya saboreaba tener el documento en mis manos- empezó a apretar los puños con impotencia y tensar el rostro –Pero tuvieron que llegar un _trío_ de preparatorianos a acosarme-.

-Blue Pegasus, bah, no harán la diferencia de todos modos ¿Qué dices tú Gary "H"?-

"H" de nombre Gary Hughes era un chico de cabello negro con un extraño mechón blanco, más curiosas eran sus cejas en forma de flecha, vestía una cool chaqueta blanca de un tal "Yondaime Hokage", una camisa negra con un hongito de Mario Bros en el centro, unos pantalones blancos autografiados en el trasero por un famoso mangaka y unos converse blancos. Todo esto combinado con el hecho de que se entretenía con un manga, dejaba claro que era dado a la cultura otaku

-Etto…bueno, yo estaba a punto de infiltrarme en Fairy Tail me sentía tan…Sugoi, pero entonces- pausó y apretó los puños antes de proseguir -¡Apareció el mismísimo director Makarov! O sea, me preguntó si quería entrar a su estúpida escuela. Si no fuera por eso yo hubiera eliminado a esas tontas hadas. Todo es culpa de "K", ella me dijo que todos los Faeries estaban en Celestial World-

-Hughes, yo estoy segura de que los de Fairy Tail estaban en un día de campo, los espié, tu sabes qué y-yo no te mentiría- se defendió Koko con cierto temor de Hughes.

-Suficiente Hughes y Koko, no hay por qué pelear. El punto es que hemos eliminado a gran parte de nuestra competencia. La señorita Knightwalker envió a todos ustedes a infiltrarse a las escuelas sabiendo que algunos fallarían, pero piénsenlo ¿Cómo ganaríamos los concursos si no hubiera contra quien competir?-.

-¡Eso es cierto! Knightwalker eres una genio- felicitó Dan Straight.

-Mierda, de todos modos Fairy Tail son bastante hábiles, como quisiera que estuvieran fuera mmh- lamentó Sugarboy causando molestia a Hughes.

Byro rió y entonces señaló al afeminado –En realidad no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, porque este año… ¡Fairy Tail es la sede de los concursos escolares!- reveló dejando estupefactos a todos menos la pelirroja –Pero eso no les dará ventaja, ustedes seis irán en representación de Edo High School y traerán la gloria a la institución jajaja-.

Súbitamente el director dejó de reírse quedándose con la boca abierta, todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio e incluso la agresiva Knightwalker asumió una postura mas decente.

Un hombre de edad acababa de entrar a la sala, era alto y delgado, con largo cabello ondulado color gris, al igual que su barba. Su mirada era fija y sus ropas costosas. El supremo director Fausto, máxima autoridad de la cadena internacional de escuelas "Royal Edolas" estaba aquí.

-¡Suprema magnificencia!- todos hicieron una reverencia inclinándose ante el visitante.

-Suficiente- señaló Fausto haciendo un ademan de que se detuvieran –Estuve revisando los informes, la nomina ha incrementado en un doscientos por ciento, el rendimiento académico ha aumentado a la vez que los incidentes disciplinarios han bajado y me complace que finalmente hayan obtenido el permiso para participar en los concursos escolares. Estoy impresionado con su trabajo director Byro ¿Cómo ha hecho para que la escuela alcance esta opulencia?-.

-Buenas inversiones director, buenas inversiones- respondió con esa manera de hablar maliciosa.

Fausto sonrió orgulloso y alzó la voz -Escuchen todos, Royal Edo High School es una institución de máximo rendimiento, nuestra mote es "el éxito ante todo"- Fausto se detuvo y señaló a los alumnos presentes –Ustedes piensan que he venido a supervisar la escuela, pero hay motivo más relevante por el que estoy aquí-

El director supremo alzó los brazos y la mirada –Ganar es todo en la vida ¡Quiero verlos ganar los concursos escolares a como dé lugar! ¡Traigan gloria a la superior Edolas!-.

-¡Hai!- Sugarboy, los gemelos Hughes, Dan y Koko exclamaron motivados a la victoria mientras Knightwalker se tronaba los nudillos, sonriendo sádicamente.

-"_Por supuesto que lo harán, hemos eliminado discretamente competencia, hemos entrenado duro y con la ayuda de mi poderoso aliado, no hay manera de fallar_"- pensaba Byro.

Concursos escolares, todas las escuelas de Magnolia estarían al pendiente, así como los cazatalentos, el consejo escolar y una persona que en estos momentos viajaba rumbo a la ciudad en un autobús.

-"_Así que este año es en Fairy Tail. Que recuerdos me trae la escuela, mi escuela"_-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Yop, aquí termina el capitulo ¿salió extenso eh? En fin, me tardé bastante en subir, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero estos últimos meses han sido algo extenuantes y la inspiración no ha estado de mi lado, pero descuiden, este proyecto seguirá en pie.

Tambien me disculpo por no haber puesto GaLe, esta vez las estrellas no estuvieron en posición…no se pudo, no sería hoy. Ja bromeo, pero más adelante compensaré la omisión con buenos momentos GaLe.

Uff, pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que Elfman/Ever y Alzack/Bisca son oficialmente novios, Jellal está haciendo planes grandes con Erza, Juvia quiere volver con Gray al fin ¿Qué les espera a todas estas parejitas?

Ahora bien, Daphne tiene en la mira a Gray. Jude tiene en la mira a Lucy ¿Qué decir de los trimens? ¡Tienen como objetivo a todas las haditas!

El proyecto Paradise de Ultear ha terminado en manos de Rustyrose por culpa de Zancrow ¿Qué es ese proyecto y que implicaciones tendrá? ¿Qué hay detrás de Edo High School? ¿Qué hay de los Oración Seis? ¿Mystogan muere? ¿Quién es esa persona que se dirige a Fairy Tail desde muy lejos?

Bueno antes de despedirme me complace anunciarles la siguiente saga, la cual tendrá como tema "**Los concursos escolares**". Como se observó, los de Edolas y Blue Pegasus ya están apuntados y la sede será en el Instituto Fairy Tail. Respecto a la saga les adelanto que buscaré cambiar un poco el estilo de escritura así como el tono general en algunas partes. Eso si sorpresas habrá muchas y se irá revelando la "Trama principal" de este fic.

Bueno, gracias por acompañarme en este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo "**Trimens, frikis y otras hierbas**".


	36. Trimens, otakus y concursos escolares

_Disclaimer. Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_El Fairy Dia del amor terminó satisfactoriamente para las multiples parejas de Fairy Tail, fortaleciendo sus lazos y llevándose importantes lecciones. Incluso se han formado parejas nuevas como Elfman y Evergreen o Alzack y Bisca._

_Por otro lado, la intervención de Zancrow ha provocado que el proyecto Paradise de Ultear terminase en manos del misterioso Rustyrose._

_Por otro lado, Jude Heartphilia ya empieza a dudar de Lucy y Daphne está que se muere por hacer a Gray suyo._

_Ahora los concursos escolares regionales están por empezar con sede en Fairy Tail, los Blue Pegasus han declarado estar listos mas que nada para conquistar chicas y los enigmáticos Edolianos de la fría Knightwalker han jurado a Fausto ganar a como de lugar._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy Tail; Capitulo 35, "Trimens, otakus y los concursos escolares"**

Mirajane bostezaba mientras caminaba a paso flojo por el pasillo que a cada mañana recorría, siguiendo el camino de siempre que la llevaba a su lugar de trabajo, la oficina de la dirección, o siendo ya más exactos, el cubículo de secretaria.

-Pero que sueño, no me vuelvo a desvelar leyendo las novelas que me prestó Fried- dijo para sí misma al recordar como se le había ido la noche leyendo la literatura que su culto novio le había recomendado.

Buscó las llaves en su bolsa, debido a su estado somnoliento tardó en dar con ellas, pero al fin y al cabo las encontró. Acerco entonces la llave a la perilla de la puerta de la dirección y abrió para entrar.

-Mmh- se encontró frente al oscuro cuarto, otra vez era lo de siempre, se suponía que Makarov debía de ser el primero en entrar, pero ella siempre terminaba llegando primero. Se talló sus cansados ojos y bostezó una vez más, ya iba siendo hora de hacer sonar la campana –Hmph, prender la luz- dijo para sí misma con voz floja, casi durmiéndose de pie.

-Con mucho gusto, secretaria-

Se escucharon un par de aplausos y entonces sin que ella hiciera nada se iluminó todo el cuarto, tanto la oficina del director como el cubículo de la secretaria.

-Ah, gracias- agradeció ella y entonces dio algunos pasos al frente.

Oh…dios… ¿Alguien le habló? ¿Las luces se encendieron tras un par de aplausos?

Como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua fría, la Strauss despertó, abriendo sus cansados parpados de golpe, alguien había llegado antes que ella y no era el director.

-Acá Mirajane-chan- le llamó de nuevo la voz, una voz masculina muy suave y formal.

Mirajane sintió un hormigueo en la espalda al resultarle esa voz muy familiar, de hecho _demasiado familiar_

–No puedo creerlo ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó por inercia al fijar su mirada en el intruso.

-Creí que lo primero que comentarías sería sobre cómo fue que entré aquí, o de qué manera alteré el sistema de luz de la oficina. No has cambiado nada Mirajane-chan-

Apoyado de espaldas a la pared se encontraba un chico de más o menos la edad de Mirajane, elegante, de cabello café y grandes pestañas, hacia una especie de saludo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Mirajane se encargó de develar su identidad al pronunciar su nombre -Hibiki-

Hibiki sonrió y fue adonde estaba la zona de la secretaria, misma que a diferencia de muchas veces, estaba totalmente ordenada y libre de documentos. El chico muy caballerosamente deslizó la silla de llantas de Mira ofreciéndole asiento -Vamos Mirajane toma asiento, ya he preparado el café-.

-Pero Hibiki- Mirajane lo que necesitaba era respuestas, estaba severamente confundida.

-Je- Hibiki se acercó a ella y rodeándola con un brazo por la espalda la encaminó hacia su lugar de trabajo –Por cierto, me encargué de realizar todo tu trabajo diario, así podrás tomarte todo el día libre y relajarte- explicó mientras avanzaban.

Mirajane tomó asiento en su lugar, este Hibiki loco, había dejado el lugar impecable, había hecho su trabajo y en este momento hasta le servía una taza de café como si nada –Hibiki ¿A qué has venido a Fairy Tail?-

-Te lo podría explicar, pero sería aburrido. Sugiero que conversemos de cosas más interesantes- dijo el trimen mientras le ofrecía una taza de la bebida caliente –Como del pasado que vivimos juntos ¿o porque no? Del futuro, eso suena bien ¿no?-

* * *

_**Poco después, afuera del instituto, en los patios exteriores.**_

Wakaba y Macao observaban los alumnos que iban llegando, aunque tenían a cierto par en la mira. Ambos conserjes tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos debido a la escena que tenían frente así

-Dicen que los milagros si existen, pero esto es demasiado- dijo el fumador compulsivo.

-Compadre, a veces hay cosas que escapan el entendimiento humano- respondió el Conbolt.

Cualquiera se sorprendería y es que el dúo vaquero, Alzack y Bisca venían llegando juntos y con juntos nos referimos a muy pegados, con decir que caminaban juntos abrazados, todos acaramelados, eran totalmente unos enamorados primerizos y tan cegados estaban por el flechazo que no les importaba comportarse como un par de niños emocionados.

-Al, Al ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntaba Bisca con un tono dulcemente empalagoso.

-Lo que sea Bis, Bis, siempre y cuando sea contigo- respondía el Connell todo embobado.

Y entonces el par se dio un beso de piquito.

-¡Qué demonios!- se escuchó exclamar a Gajeel, el metalero apenas llegaba y al ver a esos dos besándose tiernamente era natural que se le cayera la mandíbula.

A un lado del Redfox le acompañaba su querida Levy, la cual sonrió al ver la nueva parejita del instituto -¿No lo sabías? Alzack y Bisca finalmente aceptaron sus sentimientos mutuos-

-P-pero, pero- tartamudeó el fortachón aun con la mandíbula caída señalándolos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, como si los acusara.

-Ay Gajeel, ya déjalos- le dijo Levy tras una leve risilla, entonces se colocó frente al chico y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de este y doblando los pies para alcanzar más altura le deposito un leve beso también de piquito. Solo así el chico rudo salió del shock y pudo entrar junto con ella al instituto.

Los chicos del oeste sin embargo seguían en lo suyo, el mundo exterior no les importaba, solo eran Alzack y Bisca, Bisca y Alzack, todo lo demás en el universo no importaba.

-Te amo Bisca-

-Te amo Alzack-

Nuevamente recalcando, eran un par de niños, tomándose de las manos estaban dando vueltas juntos, riendo tontamente, girando y girando sin parar. Como se esperaría, en un momento iban dando vueltas a tanta velocidad que se separaron y por inercia salieron hacia lados opuestos.

-¡Bisca, nooooooooooo!- gritó Alzack todo dramático preocupado por ella, a él no le importaba darse un buen sentón, pero no quería que su princesa sufriera el mas mínimo rasguño. Ella tenía que estar a salvo

Y así fue.

-¿Eh?- Bisca ni siquiera había caído, su espalda estaba contra una superficie suave y además un intenso olor a canela aromática llegaba a su nariz, ahora que lo analizaba, sentía un par de manos sobre sus brazos, deteniéndola de la caída.

-Una trenza perfectamente arreglada, un aroma de las montañas en tu piel, unos aretes hechos a base de madera de pino- describió una grave voz masculina muy elegante y refinada proveniente de detrás de ella.

-¿P-perdón?- preguntó ella girando un poco el cuello, tratando de ver quién era el hombre que había actuado a favor de ella y ahora la estaba describiendo con detalle.

-Un suéter con flecos hecho a mano, botas altas de cuero- describió el hombre para entonces tomarle una mano y observarla mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella con suavidad –Y unas manos fuertes-.

Bisca fue liberada por el hombre y naturalmente que ella se dio la vuelta para verlo cara a cara, era un chico de piel bronceada y de corto cabello negro, vestía con un traje costoso y una camisa amarilla con tonos de leopardo, lo más curioso eran sus poses extravagantes. La pobre Mulan no pudo ni hablar de la impresión que se llevó.

- No hay duda, aquí tenemos un fino espécimen femenino del oeste de Fiore, una especie única, salvaje y difícil de domesticar, una rareza entre rarezas- el chico sacó una flor de su traje y se la ofreció a Bisca –Mi nombre es Ren, pero no creas que estoy interesado en ti, flor salvaje del oeste-.

Bisca se quedó paralizada como roca.

Alzack todo el tiempo había estado tirado en el suelo de sentón, observando atarantado todo lo que pasaba sin siquiera poder reaccionar, pero ahora estaba entendiendo todo, si su sentido de hombre no le mentía, esta era una situación de máxima alerta –"_Oh no, ha pasado, esto es terrible_"- pensó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza –D-debo de avisarle a todos los chicos ¡La tormenta está aquí!- exclamó tratando de levantarse con tanto ahínco que se resbalaba en el pasto.

Salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada del instituto, tenía que dar la noticia a sus compañeros para que estuvieran alerta.

-¡Hombre, debo de batir mi record!- gritaba Elfman corriendo en la misma dirección del vaquero hasta que ¡Crash! Ambos chocaron por andar distraídos y obvio que fue el vaquero el que terminó peor.

–Hombre ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?- le preguntó Elfman sin haber sentido siquiera el impacto.

-La tormenta…la tormenta ha llegado- balbuceaba el Connell todo mareado, con los ojos en espiral.

-Descuida Al, el hombre Elfman te ayudará ¡Tienes mi palabra de hombre!- juró Elfman sin prestarle atención, echándoselo en la espalda para llevarlo a salvo.

* * *

_**Y en las instalaciones del Instituto Fairy Tail**_

Wendy y Charle paseaban lado a lado por el instituto, el lenguaje corporal de ambas era el contrario, ya que mientras Wendy estaba relajada y contenta, Charle estaba inquieta y quejumbrosa.

-Charle, te enojas mucho, pienso que eso no es bueno para la salud- le recomendó la pequeña medico.

Charle no quitaba la vista de una hoja encarpetada que llevaba en sus manos –Si todos fueran educados como tú no andaría estresada, pero estos estudiantes de Fairy Tail son un desastre-.

Wendy le sonrió cerrando los ojos –Pero ellos son muy buena gente-

-¡Wendy!- Charle casi se infarta, le resultaba inconcebible que su pequeña e inocente Wendy se sintiera cómoda con esos incivilizados animales, ya casi se imaginaba a Wendy de delincuente, rayando paredes y organizando mafias juveniles.

Wendy cesó de caminar y se hincó para quedar mas cercas de su gata –Deberías de intentar acoplarte mas, yo he batallado pero si se puede, te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas-.

-Pues yo no me quiero acoplar con un delincuente de piercings, un maleducado chico de cabello rosado, una borracha sin rumbo y un pervertido que colecciona ropa interior- dijo la blanca mencionando tan solo a algunos de los estudiantes que tenía en la mira -¡Impondré una reforma educativa disciplinaria! ¡Todos los estudiantes obedecerán recatadamente y se limpiará el nombre de esta institución!- exclamó como una loca megalómana a la vez que aparecían rayos a sus espaldas.

-Ay Charle, como que si te encariñaste con el instituto- suspiró la Marvell.

En eso Charle vio a Evergreen pasar cercas -¡Hey muchacha, alto ahí!-.

Ever se detuvo y rodó los ojos fastidiada -Ash ¿Qué quiere gata refunfuñona?-

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu superior, además ¡Que pasa con ese escote! Está prohibido vestir de forma inmodesta aunque sea alterando el uniforme escolar- le corrigió Charle.

Wendy ya no tenía nada que hacer en medio, así que continuó su camino buscando una chica en especifico -¿Dónde estará Lucy-san?-.

El no encontrar a la rubia, terminó adentrándose a un pasillo muy solitario donde no había nadie, aun así en la soledad sintió una sensación de que estaba siendo seguida -¿Hola?- preguntó nerviosa volteando hacia atrás, pero no resultó haber alguien.

Reanudó su trayecto, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la sensación volvió a atacarla -¿Mystogan eres tú?- preguntó otra vez dándose la vuelta, otra vez no hubo nadie.

Pero cuando volvió a dirigirse al frente, tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar y es que de la nada había aparecido un jovencito rubio de unos dieciséis años de edad, que además vestía un traje negro.

-Wendy Marvell, en persona te ves más adorable que en fotos- dijo el extrovertido muchacho sin importarle lo asustada que estaba la adolescente.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó tímida.

-Me llamo Eve- se presentó el rubio y entonces se ruborizó al ver la carita de Wendy –Puedo ver que cuando crezcas te convertirás en una hermosa dama-

-¿¡Eh!?- Wendy se exaltó por la sorpresa y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Eve se hincó ante la Marvell y le tomó de las manos provocándola que enrojeciera totalmente –Oh Wendy, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que hacerte una noble proposición-.

-Yo…yo, y-yo- Wendy no podía ni hablar.

-¿Eve podría ser tu hermanito?- preguntó el alegre chaparrito, dejando a Wendy congelada de la impresión –Por cierto, traigo galletas ¿Quieres?- dijo impredecible como si solo, sacando un paquete de galletas de chispa de chocolate.

A cierta distancia Elfman observaba confuso la escena –Hombre, no sé por qué lo que estoy viendo me incomoda- le comentó al semi inconsciente Alzack –En fin, vamos al aula, que pronto empezaran las clases ¡Prometí a Ever que le echaría más ganas en todo!-.

* * *

_**Incluso en la oficina de Erza, aparecían uno tras otro como plaga**_

-Que rápido se han pasado los días, hoy es el primer día importante en los concursos escolares- decía Erza para sí misma mientras revisaba una serie de documentos formales –No fallaré a esta enorme responsabilidad ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- se motivó para sí misma.

-_¡Men!_- cuando menos se la esperaba, Ichiya apareció detrás de la pelirroja y la olfateó a quemarropa por sorpresa.

-Eeek- Erza arqueó la espalda y sintió temblar todo su cuerpo por causa de la repugnancia que le había causado semejante acto. Tiesamente giró el cuello para encontrarse con el enano.

-Tu parfum sigue siendo exquisito _my honey_- le felicitó el hombrecillo haciendo la pose oficial de los trimens, brillando con destellos y poniendo una cara que según él era seductora, pero era más aterradora que Bob en calzoncillos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

**Momentos antes, cercas del aula 202, un trío de estudiantes estaban reunidos**

-Oye Lucy, se siente raro llegar temprano- decía Natsu inquieto de estar esperando a que el profesor viniera a abrir el salón, antes cuando llegaban ya estaba abierto, pero desde que la gata blanca había llegado había reglas, normas que no agradaban al Dragneel en lo más mínimo.

Lucy se puso las manos en la cintura -Natsu, te dije que si querías venir conmigo tendría que ser así, me gusta ser puntual ¿o tu qué piensas Bixlow?-.

El chico de tercero se les había pegado como chicle desde que habían llegado y no paraba de grabarlos con una cámara – ¡Hey no me hables a mí! Has de cuenta como si no estuviera aquí y no mires a la cámara-.

-Bixlow, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué has estado grabándonos en video?- preguntó Natsu poniéndose las manos en la nuca despreocupadamente.

-Para mi documental, ahora estoy interesado en las ciencias sociales- explicó el chico del casco, Lucy ya lo iba a felicitar por su cambio de actitud cuando el mismo Raijinshu develó sus intenciones –Es un reportaje de cómo una pareja de adolescentes transcurre el día, aumentando la pasión hasta que en la noche culminan realizando el acto sexual-.

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste- dijo Natsu arqueando una ceja

-¡Bixlow hentai!- le regañó en cambio Lucy –Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que andamos de calenturientos?-.

-Pues el profesor Bob me contó algunas cositas sobre ustedes, como de que andaban en el bosque con propósitos nada honorables- relató el pervertido.

-Hablando del rey de los travestis- dijo Natsu indicando la llegada del afeminado calvo que se acercaba hacia los tres.

-Uy, creo que mejor debo de retirarme ¡Adiós jóvenes lujuriosos!- se despidió Bixlow y entonces se lanzó a correr al estilo de los picapiedras.

-¡Profesor Bob, usted arruinó nuestra reputación!- chilló Lucy, pensando que ahora todo mundo la tacharía a ella y a Natsu de arrebatados.

-¿Yo? Pero si lo único que hice fue intentar ayudarte, mi algodoncito de azúcar- dijo Bob muy inocentemente, sintiéndose herido por la acusación.

-Oiga profe Bob, usted es mi héroe ¡Me impresiona que haya salido con vida tras haber enfrentado un simio del bosque!- felicitó Natsu.

-N-Natsu, no entiendo cómo es que no te importa nada- suspiró Lucy toda desanimada –"_¿Qué solo yo veo la gravedad del asunto?_"-.

-Jiji, las cosas no salieron bien ese día, me he de disculpar por los inconvenientes. Aun así los invito a que pasen a mi oficina para que tengamos nuestra charla de educación sexual, que según por lo que acabo de oír de Bixlow, sí que les hace falta, chaito- el travesti se fue dando saltitos, dejando a Lucy de rodillas deprimida con una nubecita lloviéndole y a Natsu como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mi reputación de chica buena y casta, se está yendo a la basura- se quejó la Heartphilia

-Nunca se va a rendir, quizás deberíamos de ir a su plática y ya- sugirió Natsu inocentemente.

-¿Bromeas? Se dice que ese calvo ha traumado a muchos estudiantes, a algunos los ha vuelto okamas y a los que mejor le va sufren de cambios de personalidad ¡Imagínate que yo terminara siendo una chica ruda malhablada y tu un Natsu tímido y chillón!-

-Jeje, eso es algo que ni siquiera puedo imaginar-

Otra vez se repitió la misma curiosa situación de con Bob y es que como si hubiera sido invocada "miss imaginación" les llamaba desde unos diez metros de distancia – ¡Natsu-san, Lucy-san, buenos días!-

-¡Juvia!- Lucy no se esperó a que la Loxar llegara, sino que corrió hacia con ella –Mírate Juvia, hace tiempo que no se te veía tan contenta ¡Qué bien por ti!-.

-Gracias Lucy-san, la vida de Juvia ha dado un giro positivo, ya no hay lluvia en el corazón de Juvia- se explicó la hoy alegre Loxar, dando saltitos de gusto.

-¿Entonces ya se arreglaron las cosas entre tu y Gray?- preguntó Lucy con entusiasmo.

-Sip, Juvia está lista para empezar todo de nuevo ¡Gray-sama, Juvia tiene algo para usted!- exclamó Juvia sacando una bolsa de papel de su morral.

-Juvia, Gray no anda por aquí aun- explicó la rubia deteniendo el arranque de emoción de la Loxar –Pero quizás ya llegó y esté en el primer piso ¡Vamos a buscarlo!-.

-Uy si, Gray la estrellita- dijo Natsu burlón, para entonces seguir a las dos chicas por las escaleras.

Gray se encontraba recargado contra una pared, despistado y curiosamente balbuceando palabras entre las cuales se repetía constantemente el nombre de Lyon._  
_

-¡Hey idiota de cerebro congelado!-

-¡Gray que tal!-

-Buenos días Gray-sama-

Oh, pero si eran sus dos amigos más cercanos (bueno, Natsu no era su amigo en todo el sentido de la palabra) y además la chica más interesante en su mundo.

-Hielito ¿Qué te crees un divo o qué? Deja de hacerte el misterioso- acusó Natsu molesto de haber tenido que venir a buscarlo.

Pero Lucy es una chica observadora con una rarísima habilidad, la cual es comprender el estado emocional de los demás –Oye Gray, te ves algo distante ¿Sucede algo?- se expresó directa con el, cosa comprensible al ser amigos.

-Um bueno- Gray se rascó el cuello, mirando hacia el techo, indeciso en cuanto a que responder.

-¿Gray-sama está triste?- preguntó Juvia seria y consternada.

–Solo un poco desconcertado por un problemilla con Lyon, descuiden- minimizó la situación, olvidándose de lo que traía en la cabeza.

Juvia se sintió más relajada, pero no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados, recordó su cometido y actuó de inmediato-Juvia trajo algo que contentará a Gray-sama- la Loxar sacó de su morral la bolsa de papel y a su vez de esta un paquete de almuerzo hecho a mano con mucho cuidado –Para usted Gray-sama-

Gray sonrió levemente, complacido con el gesto de su chica -¿En serio? Gracias Juvia, se ve delicioso, no puedo esperar a probarlo-.

-Jiji, a Juvia le gusta ver a Gray-sama feliz- le sonrió la Loxar, contenta de haber podido dar un pequeño paso en mejorar su relación con Gray. Ahora ella también se esforzaría.

A Natsu se le caía la baba –Lucy, yo también quiero que me hagas uno así-.

-¿Eh?- Lucy ni se esperaba que su novio le dijera eso ¿Estaba celoso de que Gray recibiera tal atención por parte de Juvia? ¿O simplemente andaba de antojado? –Etto…bueno podría prepararte uno, aunque no estoy acostumbrada con eso de que Virgo insiste obsesivamente en preparar mi almuerzo -.

-Ey, pero que sea hecho por tus manos y no las de Virgo ¡Yo quiero comida de Lucy!- insistió Natsu con empeño.

Eso respondía la incógnita, Pero que infantil llegaba a ser Natsu cuando se ponía celoso –Está bien, mañana te prepararé algo con mis propias manos- prometió aunque por dentro se preguntaba cómo es que haría algo decente, cocinar no era su fuerte.

-¡Hombre!-

El grito de guerra de Elfman irrumpió a los cuatro, el grandote seguía con su costumbre de correr como demente y gritar compulsivamente. Ever tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, no había duda.

Pero esta vez la novedad era que el Strauss cargaba a un atarantado Alzack en su hombro.

-¡Elfman! ¿Qué pasó con Alzack?- preguntó Lucy provocando que el alocado muchacho se detuviera.

-No sé, de la nada chocó conmigo y ya no reaccionó. No deja de balbucear cosas-

-Y menos va a reaccionar si sigues zarandeándolo, recuéstalo en el suelo para que se recupere- indicó Gray casi regañando al Strauss –Ya no seas tan violento, Evergreen se enojará contigo-.

En cuanto el Strauss puso al joven en el suelo, Juvia vio que los labios de este ultimo temblaban -Miren, si es cierto, parece que intenta decirnos algo-.

-Pues yo solo veo que sus ojos se mueven en espiral- se expresó Natsu.

-Shhh- Lucy pidió que guardaran silencio y se agachó un poco para alcanzar a oír al vaquero.

-L-la tormenta, la tormenta está aquí…tormenta- repetía el Connell en su estado semiinconsciente.

-Jaja, se le zafó el tornillo, no hay ni una sola nube afuera ¿Tormenta? Jaja- se expresó el tremendo de Natsu.

-Entonces hay que arreglar eso- dijo Elfman sacando un destornillador de su minúscula mochila -¿Es de cruz o de estrella?- preguntó tomándose todo muy literal. Ganándose que Gray le arrebatara la herramienta, armándose así un conflicto entre los dos.

Lucy si se quedó razonando lógicamente a que se refería -"Tormenta", mmh, quizás es una expresión simbólica ¿Tu qué piensas Juvia?-.

-Juvia olvidó su paraguas, Juvia se mojará con la lluvia- decía la Loxar esperando una tormenta literal, lo cual meteorológicamente era imposible en este día.

Lucy supo que tendría que resolver el misterio por si sola –La expresión tormenta evoca un clima inestable que representa un peligro, mmh-.

En eso se escuchó el potente grito de Erza, haciendo vibrar los vidrios de la escuela, retumbando por todo el instituto, haciendo retumbar toda la escuela.

Gray y Elfman dejaron de discutir, Juvia de asomarse por la ventana, prácticamente todo mundo presente dejó de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en este momento. Erza justo había gritado como una niñita asustada, la misma Titania que todos reconocían por ser valiente e imponente, esa Erza.

Y entonces Natsu y compañía ahora si se tomaron en serio la advertencia, si algo era capaz de hacer gritar a Erza entonces se trataba de un asunto serio.

-La tormenta- dijo Lucy una última vez, deduciendo que algo estaba por pasar, esa tormenta golpearía pronto. Era momento de irse preparando.

* * *

**En la sala de juntas de las oficinas centrales del consejo escolar de Magnolia, también se llevaban a cabo planes importantes.**

Guran Doma ocupaba el asiento principal de la mesa de la sala de juntas, a su lado derecho se encontraba sentado Lahar y a su izquierda estaba igualmente apostada Ultear. Frente a la mesa estaban de pie tres personas, cada una de ellas mostrando diferentes reacciones:

Yajima serio y guardando la compostura, la científica Daphne entrelazando sus dedos mientras sonreía de gusto y Doranbalt pálido y tieso, como una estatua de mármol.

-Ustedes tres han sido seleccionados como superintendentes en los concursos escolares con sede en Fairy Tail, será su responsabilidad calificar el rendimiento de cada equipo- explicaba la máxima autoridad del consejo de Magnolia.

-Entendido- Yajima reservadamente hizo una reverencia, con el gusto de poder regresar a Fairy Tail, el lugar de sus orígenes.

Daphne sonrió y es que ya tenía todo muy claro en su cabeza –"_Allá voy Gray Fullbuster_"-.

Doranbalt estaba tan nervioso que se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos temblaban–"¿_Y-yo? P-pero ¡Soy novato! No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no mandaron a mi superior Jellal? El es mejor que yo_"-

Guran Doma confundió el nerviosismo del inexperto -Doranbalt ¿Te queda alguna duda?- .

-Bueno…yo- Doranbalt tragó saliva, dudando en cuanto si debía de expresar su inquietud, pero como el inexperto chico que era, terminó echándose para atrás –Olvídenlo- dijo queriendo salir corriendo de la sala de juntas.

-¿Adónde vas Mest?- cuestionó Ultear provocando que el chico se detuviera (al igual que su corazón) –No te pongas nervioso, lo harás bien- le animó poniendo cara de niña buena.

El joven volteó a ver con dificultad a la chica, cabe resaltar que contemplar a la angelical Ultear terminaba poniéndose aun más nervioso, provocando que entrara en un episodio de boboditis aguda –Ah, eh, ummh, s-seguro, d-debo irme-.

-"_Me encanta imponerme tan contundentemente, traigo de cabeza al idiota, pero no lo juzgo, después de todo soy la más hermosa_"- pensó Ultear viendo entretenida como el torpe joven se estrellaba en la puerta accidentalmente para entonces lograr salir a duras penas.

-Ultear- le llamó la atención Doma y con su permanente seriedad continuó –Tú eres la encargada de mantener las comunicaciones con todas las escuelas participantes-.

-Si señor- asintió dócilmente la Milkovich.

Guran Doma se puso de pie, adelantando así que se acercaba el final de la reunión –Pero lo más importante, es que todos ustedes obedezcan al coordinador de todo esto, el que estará organizando todo el proceso de los concursos escolares regionales-.

-Seguiremos sus instrucciones, presidente- prometieron los cuatro presentes.

-No- Guran Doma dejó a todos callados con su negativa –El coordinador de los consejos escolares no seré yo, sino el capacitado subdirector de Era High School; Lahar-.

-¡Presidente!- exclamó el mencionado, sorprendido en demasía por el ordenamiento.

Ultear disimuló su disgusto -"_Hey, en ese caso debería de ser yo la coordinadora ¡Soy la mejor de los presentes!_"-.

Yajima abrió un ojo, observando con desconfianza al presidente -"_Es la primera vez que cede su mismo privilegio ¿A qué se debe tal decisión?_"-.

-Y así será repartido el trabajo, espero todos efectúen su labor de forma adecuada. Los concursos escolares de este año deben de ser ordenados y sin inconvenientes, no queremos que se repita lo de Blue Pegasus en el año pasado. Si ya entendieron entonces pueden retirarse- dijo el anciano ya por ultimo. Ultear se fue descontenta con el orden de asignaciones, Daphne contenta por que pronto iría por Gray y finalmente Yajima se marchó pensativo.

Pero Lahar no se marchó, su mirada cabizbaja y su tensión corporal denotaban incomodidad y contrario a Doranbalt si estaba decidido a aclarar sus dudas –Presidente Doma-

-Adelante, expresa tus dudas respecto a tu trabajo-.

-No es sobre mi asignación. Es sobre Jellal-

-Se mas claro-.

-Jellal no recibió asignación especial, de entre todos fue el único que…no fue invitado- relató con ciertos sentimientos de camaradería respecto al cada vez más impopular Fernandes.

Guran Doma no dejaba de tener su mirada fija en Lahar –No entiendo ¿cuál es tu punto?-.

-Con todo respeto, se me hace injusto que Jellal haya sido ignorado- .

Guran Doma le dio la espalda, para observar la ciudad a través de un enorme vidrio que cubría el noventa por ciento de una pared –Jellal ya no está con nosotros-.

-¿Cómo?-

-Su corazón ya no está completo para con el consejo, hace tiempo que ha tomado decisiones por sí mismo, aventuradamente ha participado mucho con Fairy Tail y no correré riesgos- explicó Doma sin sentimiento alguno –Y si su rendimiento ha disminuido, no quiero pensar cuanto más lo hará ahora que Fausto está en Magnolia-.

-Fausto- Lahar se quedó pensando profundamente en ese nombre que le parecía tan conocido– ¡No puede ser!- exclamó para entonces darse la media vuelta y salir de la sala a toda rapidez –"_Jellal, no fue tu culpa_"-.

* * *

**Más tarde, a eso de las diez de la mañana, en la oficina de dirección de Fairy Tail.**

-Mira, contacta a Jura-.

-Si señor-.

-Chico elegante, envía la solicitud por mail a Lahar del consejo escolar-.

-Como diga, señor Makarov-.

En cuanto había llegado, el director había empezado a mandar llamadas telefónicas a todo mundo, a crear correos y documentos nuevos, todo esto sin cesar. Mirajane le auxiliaba al igual que Hibiki quien nunca imaginó que surgiría aun mas trabajo después de haberle adelantado en la mañana a todo.

Makarov se veía estresado, era un lio organizar los eventos como anfitrión de los concursos escolares, si no fuera porque le estaban asistiendo no lograría avanzar –Mirajane, que bueno que eres tan trabajadora y tú chico elegante, agradezco mucho que te hayas ofrecido a ayudarnos-.

Hibiki hizo su saludo mientras lo rodeaban brillos -No hay de que, además no podía dejar que Mira-chan se cargara con tanto trabajo, ella es una dama delicada- añadió guiñando el ojo, si de algo le serviría hacer todo esto sería para mejorar su reputación con Mirajane.

Mirajane sonrió forzadamente y empezó a negar con las manos -Hibiki, no tienes que esforzarte tanto, tu no viniste al instituto a matarte así-

-"_Pero si vine a conseguir novia_"- pensaba muy dentro de sí el pelinaranja.

Makarov alzó la cabeza como suricata al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta – ¡Llegó alguien! Si es del consejo díganle que no estoy- asustado se escondió debajo de su escritorio como un miedoso roedor salvaje.

-Ay director- suspiró Mirajane cerrando los ojos –Adelante, pase-.

La puerta se abrió y entró el estudiante Fried Justine con calma total –Mirajane, buenos…- el peliverde inmediatamente se quedó paralizado en confusión al ver un chico trajeado y que brillaba con destellos a un lado de Mirajane -…días-

-Ah, hola Fried- le saludó Mirajane alegre de su visita.

Hibiki percibió el cambio en la manera de hablar de Mirajane, al hablarle a ese chico de peinado ridículo su voz se escuchaba más dulce y personal.

Toda la oficina quedó en un silencio de ultratumba.

Una sencilla mueca se pintó en el rostro de la secretaria, al quedar el ambiente tan tenso –Are, are, pero que descuidada soy- dijo aplaudiendo una vez –He de presentarlos, Fried el es Hibiki, un compañero desde hace tiempo-.

-"¿_Compañero? ¡P-pero si yo era su novio!_"- se quejó el Lates en su interior.

-Eh Hibiki, te presento a mi novio Fried Justine- añadió Mirajane acercándose al chico Raijin para darle un leve abrazo.

-"¿_Novio?_"- Hibiki perdió su brillantez y su aire cool.

-¿Hibiki? Hibiki ¡Hibiki!- Mira tuvo que elevar un poco su voz, para sacar al chico del trance -¿Todo bien Hibiki?-.

-Si- el chico no se dio ni un solo respiro –Yo debo retirarme un rato- dijo visiblemente perturbado, entonces abandonó con calma la oficina, pero en cuanto pisó el pasillo, empezó a correr hasta que se cansó debido a su mala condición física, por suerte el baño de hombres estaba cercas, así que entró, abrió la puerta de uno de los inodoros y se sentó sobre el excusado, allí soltó un profundo suspiro y sacó de entre sus ropas un ipad de última generación.

-Se supone que desde nuestra separación, Mirajane no había encontrado pareja ¿Quién es ese Fried?- se preguntaba mientras desesperadamente buscaba el perfil del chico en su archivo, debido a su destreza con la información no tardo en hallarlo –Que le vio Mirajane, su peinado es tonto ¿que es eso de tener rayitos y usar cabello largo? luego viste como un inadaptado.

La base de datos de Hibiki era extensa, con rapidez tecleaba en su pantalla touch abriendo innumerables ventanas, pero hubo una que lo hizo detener su frenética búsqueda –Es miembro de unos tales Raijinshu ¿Qué es eso? La descripción dice "Seguidores de Laxus Dreyar"-

El pelinaranja se quedó pesando en ese último nombre, para sacarse las dudas buscó en su archivo y dio con una foto del Dreyar.

El ipad cayó de sus manos, tragó saliva y sus manos se cubrieron de frio sudor. Ahora recordaba quien era Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

_En los concursos escolares del año pasado._

_-He perdido- Hibiki caía de sentón al suelo, mientras un imponente rubio cruzaba los brazos orgulloso y le observaba con aires de superioridad. Todos los presentes aplaudían la aplastante victoria de ese musculoso joven de Fairy Tail que había barrido en la competición._

_-Mmh- Laxus se acercó y le ofreció la mano –Competiste bien-._

_Hibiki alzó la mirada, sintiendo cierto consuelo de que el rubio le reconociera, tomó la mano de este y fue ayudado a ponerse de pie –Gracias, pero oye, ya puedes soltarme la mano-._

_Laxus no lo soltaba, todo mundo pensaba que era un gesto de respeto, pero la realidad no era esa y es que el Dreyar aprovechaba para acercarse más y hablarle al oído con tono amenazador –La verdad es que eres patético, por ahí anduviste molestando a mi amiga Evergreen, a ella no le gusta que la acosen, sigue de pesadito y ya te las verás conmigo- dicho esto, apretó con fuerza extrema la mano de Hibiki, dejándolo adolorido pero aun mas asustado._

-E-esto es malo, esto es malo, muy malo- repetía de forma obsesiva imaginándose a Laxus tronándose los puños y acusándolo de haber estado de encimoso con la novia de su gran amigo Fried – ¡Eeeek! No quiero que ese grandulón me haga puré de trimen- chilló y entonces salió corriendo del baño cobardemente.

* * *

_De vuelta en la oficina del director_

-Pero que curioso que reaccionara así, Hibiki siempre es tan formal y respetuoso- decía Mirajane con extrañeza.

Fried rompió su silencio –Disculpa Mira ¿Qué me dijiste que era Hibiki?-.

-Un amigo, un compañero- explicó Mirajane, entonces se puso las manos en las caderas e infló las mejillas –No me digas que estás celoso, ya habíamos hablado de esto Fried-.

-¿Uh? No lo recuerdo- confesó tratando de hacer memoria en vano.

Mirajane ya se imaginó que la amnesia era debido a la borrachera en la que se había metido el Justine ese día del Fairy Amor.

Makarov salió gateando de su escondite –Ah Fried llegaste-.

El Justine al fin se concentró, recordando su cometido –Que se le ofrecía director-

-Ah sí, necesito que por favor vayas a decirle a Erza que ya de una vez empiece a presentar a los Pegasus azules con los grupos del instituto, para que se empiecen a conocer-.

-Lo haré de inmediato- asintió el educado joven –Mirajane, nos vemos- se despidió ruborizándose un poco al ver a su novia.

-Ah que Fried-

-Mira, se que andas enamorada y todo eso, pero no podemos perder más tiempo-

-¡Es Guran Doma!- exclamó Mirajane de la nada.

-¿¡Dónde!?- el "roedor" Makarov fue y se escondió debajo de su escritorio – ¡Hey, no es cierto!-

-Jaja, es tan chistoso director-

* * *

**Pasando adonde la oficina de Erza, la cual resultaba estar ocupada**

Mystogan estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la intendente, inamovible y reservado no hacia ni un solo comentario, pacientemente esperaba a que la pelirroja tomara la palabra.

-Dios, espero no estallar o algo así- la pelirroja estaba ocupada en estar rociándose todo tipo de perfumes tanto de hombre como mujer en todas partes de su cuerpo –Listo Mystogan, disculpa el inconveniente-.

-No hay inconveniente por mi parte- respondió a secas.

El olor a perfumes combinados de Erza inundaba toda la oficina, hasta ella se sentía mareada por ello – ¡aj! Te llame para ¡Achoo! Perdona, decía, cough-.

-Quizás seria más propio dejar esta conversación para otro momento-

-No, estoy bien- se aguantó la irritación y continuó –Te llamé con el solo fin de invitarte a formar parte del equipo Fairy Tail en los concursos escolares-.

-Con todo respeto declino su invitación intendente Erza- dijo con total decisión –Me retiro-.

-¡No Mystogan!- exclamó Erza, incluso tuvo que levantarse e ir y detener al encapuchado de la muñeca – ¿Por qué?-.

La mirada de Mystogan estaba en el suelo, no negaría que la idea de defender el prestigio Fairy Tail le sería un honor, pero no estaba ni físicamente ni mentalmente preparado para participar en esas actividades, tenía que aprovechar su limitado tiempo para aclarar su vida.

Erza ya lo había dejado ir muchas veces así, pero ya era suficiente, era primordial ver que se podia hacer con respecto al mas misterioso del instituto –Mystogan, eres siempre tan evasivo ¿está pasando algo contigo?-.

-Descuide prefecta Erza, no es nada de lo que usted tenga que preocuparse-

-¡Mystogan!- Erza la alzó la voz tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, incluso tomandolo de la muñeca -Si crees que a nadie le importas en Fairy Tail estás muy equivocado, al menos yo si he estado al pendiente de tí-.

-"¿_Pendiente de mí?_"- Mystogan sintió como su lastimado corazón daba un leve salto, esa última afirmación le había sacudido emocionalmente, sintió la mano de Erza soltarse de su muñeca, el se volteó y fijó toda su atención en la mirada fiera y determinada de la pelirroja –"_Erza_"-.

Cada vez que centraba su atención en esa mirada tan personal no podía alejarse de esos ojos, quizás el motivo es que era la misma mirada que lo hacia sonreir hace años.

Erza no era olvidadiza para nunca haberse dado cuenta de la manera tan profunda en que el chico se le quedaba viendo en algunas ocasiones. Era uno de los grandes misterios del hombre encapuchado ¿Por qué la veía así? –Al menos dime, por favor dime porque siempre me miras con esos ojos, esa mirada tan personal-.

-"_Por que usted_"- respondio Mystogan en su mente, sintiéndose estrujado emocionalmente, tan solo por un flashazo se había imaginado que _ella_ le decía esas palabras; la mujer idéntica a la Scarlet.

Erza comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma por haberlo presionado tanto, el pobre joven se veía como angustiado –Ah, p-perdóname Mystogan, no me medí, lo siento-

-No Erza, cuando llegue el momento sabrá toda la verdad- Mystogan volteó a verla de lado antes de salir –Pero gracias por tomarme en cuenta- agradeció una ultima vez para entonces salir del cuarto con la respuesta guardada en su corazon –"_La razón es que usted es idéntica a ella, a Knightwalker_"-.

-Mystogan- Erza se asentó en su lugar de nuevo, reanudando sus actividades del día. Al igual que el caso de Makarov, el escritorio de ella también estaba hecha un desastre; artículos deportivos, un par de trofeos, regalitos de Jellal, libros rentados de la biblioteca, la cámara que le había confiscado a Bixlow, entre otras cosas. La verdad era que de entre todo lo que cubría su lugar de trabajo solo había una simple hoja de formato en la cual en su parte derecha estaban apuntados los nombres de muchos estudiantes del instituto, mientras que en la orilla izquierda estaban cuatro líneas por rellenar.

-¿Cuál debe de ser mi combinación final?- se preguntó observando de reojo todas sus opciones –Mente, cuerpo, espíritu, necesito un equipo que equilibre perfectamente esas tres cualidades-.

No por nada había intentado por todos los medios convencer al proficiente Mystogan de participar en su equipo, el enmascarado estaba al nivel de Laxus, solo que con una mejor actitud que el rubio.

Y entonces, llegó Fried tocando la puerta, pidiendo permiso con respeto.

-Pasa Fried-

-Prefecta Erza, el director ha solicitado que usted presente a los chicos de Blue Pegasus a los grupos del instituto-

-Ah, ok- Erza cruzó los brazos por unos segundos y se perdió en sus pensamientos –Fried ¿Huelo a Erza?-.

Al Justine le sorprendió la subitá pregunta sin sentido -¿Cómo? Ahem, quiero decir, no tengo buen olfato pero de usted proviene un fuerte olor a perfume-.

-Eso es lo que quería oír- la pelirroja se trasladó hasta donde hasta Fried con una rapidez que parecía como si solo hubiera dado un salto, absurdamente se ocultó detrás del marco de la puerta, asomando solo la cabeza para inspeccionar el pasillo con total curiosidad. Su inusual nerviosismo y actitud precavida dejaron a Fried desconcertado.

-Bien, no hay monos en la costa- dijo la pelirroja para sí misma saliendo de su fortaleza, pero aun sin dejar de estar totalmente atenta a sus alrededores –Yosh, parece que cayó en el señuelo-.

-¿S-señuelo?- Fried empezaba a dudar levemente de la sanidad mental de la mujer.

-Sí, el es como una bestia que se guía por el olfato- fue la única respuesta de Erza antes coger un bate (por si las dudas) de lanzarse en la búsqueda de los trimens. Al menos por un buen rato "la bestia" estaría ocupada.

-¡Men!- Ichiya escalaba con dificultad el inclinado techo del instituto Fairy Tail, de vez en cuando se resbalaba por las tejas, pero no se rendía, oh no, un caballero no se podía rendir si su princesa estaba en peligro –¡No temas _my honey_, puedo olerte, yo te rescataré!- gritaba al detectar la presencia de Erza cercana.

El chaparro no sospechaba que Erza había dejado una blusa suya empapada en perfume amarrada al asta de la bandera del instituto; el lugar más inaccesible de toda la escuela.

-Ahora ¿donde podré encontrar a esos tres?- se preguntaba la prefecta, sospechado que el trío de Pegasus estarían esparcidos por todo el instituto –Tengo que encontrarlos, antes de que Ichiya se dé cuenta de la trampa-

-Hola- le saludó una voz desde sus espaldas, una vocecita como de niño educado.

Pero para la paranoica Erza se escuchó como el sonido de un enano stalker preparado para invadir su espacio personal para olfatearla -¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- por pura reacción la pelirroja lanzó el batazo hacia atrás sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver a quien agredía.

El resultado fue que un pequeño chaparrito rubio de peinado beatle caía al suelo con la cara hecha un desastre y un ojo morado–E-Erza-sama es tan hermosa, hasta cuando ataca- decía el pequeño Eve mientras caía al suelo atontado.

-Ahh- Erza se petrificó cuando vio las consecuencias de su violenta reacción – ¡Hey, pequeño! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó agachándose a su lado, levantándolo de la espalda y tomándole de una mano –No sueltes mi mano y no vayas a la luz ¡Por nada del mundo lo hagas!- empezó de dramática.

-Erza-san, sus manos son tan suaves- balbuceó Eve mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué las nubes se sienten suaves? ¡No, no vayas al cielo!- chilló Erza llevándolo a su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza – ¡No debes morir, eres muy joven para irte! Resiste, resiste- le daba ánimos apretándolo con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Estoy en el cielo- decia Eve no por que estuviera muriendo sino por que sentia los atributos de Erza en toda su gloria rozandole en la cara.

Uno menos, faltaban dos. Los Blue Pegasus estarían haciendo su presentación oficial muy pronto.

Y esa presentación sin duda que llegaría al aula 202.

* * *

**Algunos minutos después, en dicha aula**

¡_Kyaaaaa!_

Un grito mas de Erza llegaba a los oídos de los estudiantes de segundo grado, la mitad de los cuales estaban distraídos y la otra mitad trataba de poner atención a la clase.

-Como que Erza ya ha gritado mucho en este día- comentaba Lucy a Natsu por lo bajo.

-Y lo peor es que grita como niña asustada, eso es muy malo- respondió tragando saliva.

-Oi, oi, olvídense de la loca prefecta y hagan algo interesante - se metió Bixlow en la plática.

-Bixlow ¿sigues con eso de grabarnos?- cuestionó Lucy incomoda de que el depravado los siguiera a todas partes con su cámara de grabación.

Elfman ahora se metió con Bixlow arrebatándole la cámara -¡Grabar no es de un hombres!-.

La intromisión del Strauss fue el catalizador que provocó que se armara una de las clásicas peleas masivas donde participaba buen parte del grupo. En vista de la situación quizás la pregunta más lógica era ¿Por qué demonios el profesor no sacaba de una patada a los escandalosos de su clase?

La respuesta no podía ser más clara; porque era el profesor Gildartz. Peor aún, era el profesor Gildartz en modo F.E.M (fanático enamoradizo mujeriego)

-¡Ur es la número uno!- gritaba el profe de matemáticas dando vueltas infantilmente.

-Ur ¿Qué no es esa la mamá de Gray-san?- se preguntaba Wendy con indecisión.

-Oh por dios, esto es humillante- decía Gray poniéndose una mano sobre la frente con pena; su madre había creado un monstruo al haberle hecho caso al Clive.

-Su mamá es muy bonita, Gray-sama- comentó Juvia.

-Si, pero de todos modos no me agrada que sea el viejo el que lo exclame toda la clase-

-Que impresionante, no se le notan los años- añadió Leo.

-Eso es muy cierto…Un momento Leo ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi mamá?- Gray dejó de cubrirse y vio como el pelinaranja sujetaba una foto de Ur -¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa foto?!- renegó tirándole la foto de un manotazo. Lo malo es que muchos mas traían fotos de Ur, todo por culpa de cierto metiche que siempre aprovechaba para crear controversias -¡Max!-.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirlo- se disculpó el rubio desde la parte trasera del salón.

Levy alzó la mano y seriamente pidió concentración al extraordinario pero bobo profesor -Disculpe profesor Gildartz ¿Podría seguir con las matemáticas? Se estaba poniendo interesante la parte algebraica de la sucesión de Fibonacci y la razón dorada-.

-No enana, porque le pediste eso, no más matemáticas- se quejó Gajeel dándose de frentazo contra la banca.

-Estas en lo correcto joven Levy, necesitamos más matemáticas- dijo Gildartz tomando la foto de Ur que estaba en la banca de la mencionada chica. Acto seguido se acercó al pizarrón -¡Matemáticas de la hermosura de Ur!- gritó con ojitos de corazón pegando la foto en el pizarrón.

Ahora fue el turno de Gray de estrellar su rostro contra la banca -Ya no soporto esto, mí ya de por si pobre reputación va en caída libre-

-Si trazamos rectas en el bello rostro de Ur y comparamos las proporciones entre cada vértice encontraremos la razón dorada ¡Lo que significa que Ur es perfecta!- dijo el enamoradizo profesor haciendo trazos en la foto con un marcador -¿Qué esperan? ¡Inténtenlo también!-.

Todos los estudiantes se le quedaron observando en total silencio, dándolo por lunático.

-¡Han llegado!- repentinamente un grito de Alzack irrumpió el silencio total, causando que incluso Gildartz dejara de hacer sus boberías. De entre el montón de locos e impredecibles estudiantes de la clase, el chico del oeste era quizás el más tranquilo, nunca armaba escándalos ni llamaba la atención. Solo este día había estado comportándose como una especie de profeta escolar, anunciándoles a todos sobre una tormenta. Y la tormenta estaba aquí.

Primero que nada, se fue la luz.

-Oe ¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Lucy incapaz de ver nada.

-No te alejes de mi Lucy, puedo escuchar unos pasos, mmh juraría que son tres personas caminando a la vez- dijo Natsu acercando su banca a la de Lucy.

Luego la puerta se abrió y entraron tres figuras con toda la calma del mundo, la leve luz proveniente del exterior no ayudaba a aclarar nada.

-Gajeel, tengo miedo- Levy se levantó y fue a aferrarse a Gajeel.

Gajeel rodeó a Levy de la cintura con ambos brazos-Tranquila chaparra, estoy contigo. Uff ¿Pero que es este olor a perfume?-

Las tres figuras permanecían inmóviles y mudas, con una porte de imponencia frente al grupo

–Hadas, les hemos hecho esperar mucho- llamó una voz de entre los tres.

-Gray-sama ¿Usted tiene miedo?- preguntó Juvia tranquila como si nada, ya que no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

-No, nadie debe caer en pánico en estas situaciones- dijo Gray mientras de su mochila empezaba a sacar una maquina picahielos por si las dudas.

-¡Es un asalto!- exclamaba Gildartz dando vueltas en círculo, cayendo primero en pánico a pesar de ser el profesor.

-Asalto, si, hemos venido…pero a asaltar corazones- dijo otro de los tres.

-Nosotros somos los caballeros azules ¡Los trimens!- exclamó el que estaba en medio de los tres a la vez que una luz brillante iluminaba a los tres revelando así sus identidades.

No es por demás decir que todo mundo se quedó con el ojo cuadrado, es decir, eran solo tres estudiantes haciendo unas poses exageradas, casi como si se estuvieran presumiendo a si mismos. Todos ellos bien trajeados y limpiecitos, un galán de cabello naranja que se parecía mucho a Leo, un moreno con camisa de diseño tigresco y un rubio de peinado beatle que parecía recién salido de la secundaria, si no es que de la primaria.

-Oigan ¿desde cuándo tenemos una luz escénica?- preguntó Natsu sin importarle ni un comino que hubiera tres extravagantes chicos frente a la clase.

-Shh- Todo el salón calló al Dragneel por su comentario fuera de lugar.

Y entonces la luz volvió, junto con Erza, la cual justo a tiempo llegó a resolver las dudas de los estudiantes.

-Alumnos, me complace en presentarles a los chicos de la escuela Blue Pegasus que estarán conviviendo entre nosotros a partir de hoy- dijo la pelirroja señalando al grupo con su bat, intimidando a más de uno.

Normalmente se esperaría que el trío de chicos nuevos se presentaran de inmediato, pero lo único que hacían era contemplar el grupo de lado a lado, identificando con emocion a las femeninas hadas.

Los estudiantes del instituto anfitrión estaban haciendo esa clásica reacción de cuando hay un chico nuevo; observar con los ojos bien grandes y en silencio, inspeccionando cada detalle de esos jóvenes, sacando conclusiones mentales.

-"_Presumidos_"- la opinión de Natsu

-"_Otros Loke's_"- la conclusión de Lucy dando al clavo con la apariencia física de los chicos.

-"_Algo traman_"- Gajeel desconfiando de esas caras felices, o en su opinión hasta estúpidas.

-"_A Juvia le incomoda como la ven_"- pensaba Juvia ruborizada, abrazándose a sí misma y cruzando los piernas como queriendo comprimirse.

-"_¿Qué no es una chica?_"- la pregunta de Elfman al ver a Eve.

-"_Papacitos_"- la descripción de la alcoholizada Cana (obviamente no recordaba lo de hace dos días).

Los trimens no eran nada cautos al examinar a los finos ejemplares de mujeres que había en este grupo, no les importaba ser totalmente obvios en que veían, al punto de que susurraban entre ellos sus opiniones sobre las chicas.

Ren le dio un leve codazo a Hibiki para hacerle una observación -Mira Hibiki, una rubia-.

Hibiki vio a Lucy y de golpe se sonrosó levemente –Ni que me lo digas, las rubias son mi debilidad-

-"_¿M-me está viendo a mí?_"- se preguntó Lucy pegándose a su banca de los nervios.

Natsu alcanzó a escuchar al Lates y golpeó la banca con ambos puños -"_Algo están diciendo de Lucy y no sé por qué me hace enojar mucho, ugh siento agruras" -_.

-Pssht Eve, mira una chaparrita como tú, te queda como anillo al dedo- le comentó Hibiki a Eve.

-Es como un ángel- balbuceó Eve mirando con ojos soñadores a Levy McGarden.

Gajeel abrazó con mas fuerza a Levy atrayéndola más a su cuerpo poniéndose muy posesivo -"_No me digan que…esos trimensos son los…roba chicas_"-

-Esos ojos- Ren se le quedó viendo a Juvia con interés –Es una chica peculiar-

-Ren tu siempre identificas a las mujeres más singulares, vaya habilidad-

La Loxar se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza -"_Juvia no quiere que la vean_"-

Gray sintió su cabeza calentarse -"_Eso tipos están hastiando a Juvia, solo sigan así y ya verán_"-.

Hibiki rodeó los cuellos de sus amigos con ambos brazos, llevándolos hacia con él y decirles en voz baja-Tantos suculentos platillos y solo nosotros para comerlos-.

Erza ya empezaba a mostrar síntomas de impaciencia, ya era mucho tiempo y no es que los Pegasus fueran tímidos y eso les dificultara presentarse, todo lo contrario, eran súper extrovertidos-Eh chicos, se supone que deberían de presentarse con los estudiantes de Fairy Tail-

De un momento a otro, Erza se vio rodeada de los bien vestidos muchachos, Hibiki enganchaba su brazo derecha con el brazo izquierdo de ella mientras la veía a la cara haciéndole "ojitos de borreguito", Ren la abrazaba por el otro lado, poniéndole una mano en la cintura y finalmente Eve estaba inclinado frente a ella tomándole la mano derecha.

-C-chicos- le pelirroja sentía demasiado calor al estar tan rodeada.

-Su seriedad y sentido de la responsabilidad es una cualidad que atrae a cualquier hombre, usted es una de esas flores salvajes que crecen en lo más alto de una montaña, la más rara y hermosa- le decía Hibiki con tono romántico pasando el dorso de un dedo índice por el mentón de la pelirroja con total delicadeza.

Ren sacó una flor y se la ofreció-Mi corazón está a su servicio, pero no porque me interese en lo mas mínimo, sino porque el destino se aferra a juntarnos- y entonces la acercó mas hacia el atrayéndola por la cintura.

-Usted siempre ha sido un modelo a seguir para Eve, por eso Eve le hará un manicure- decía el rubiecito besándole la mano y entonces sacando una lija para las uñas.

-Chicos, en serio, dejen de hacer esto- trataba de defenderse la Scarlet ante tantas atenciones y caricias indebidas.

-Trimens desistan, el único capaz de satisfacer la necesidad de cariño de Erza, soy yo- habló Ichiya apareciendo al fin –He llegado _my honey_- le dijo a Erza guiñándole un ojo.

-Ichiya-aniki- los tres latosos dejaron de manosear a Erza e hicieron una reverencia ante su líder.

-I-Ichiya- Erza parpadeó un par de veces consecutivas y tras dar un grito de niñita asustada salió corriendo desesperada del salón.

-Espera mi preciosa, yo tengo todo el amor que necesitas- exclamó el enano y entonces se fue en persecución de la pelirroja, dando saltitos como de ballet.

-Esa pequeña cosa ¿Es la que asusta a Erza?- dijo Natsu con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y los ojos totalmente circulares. El resto de la clase también reaccionaba de manera similar.

Hibiki se colocó frente a sus compañeros y haciendo el saludo trimen finalmente dirigió la palabra al grupo –Oh hermosas hadas, veo que la masculinidad de Ichiya-sensei las ha dejado sin aliento-.

-¡Oigan, aquí también habemos chicos ¿Qué se creen?!- reclamó Gray al ver que solo dirigían la palabra a las chicas.

-Preciosas mi nombre es Hibiki "Mil noches" Lates…y mi corazón late por ustedes- se presentó el chico de grandes pestañas mientras brillaba como si estuviera lleno de diamantina.

El siguiente fue el Tsundere del grupo -Yo soy Ren Akatsuki , también conocido como "noche silenciosa" porque aun sin decir una sola palabra, puedo hacer feliz a una mujer-

-Y yo soy "la noche santa" Eve Tealm ¿Acaso no suena como Eve "te ama"?- se presentó Eve muy alegremente.

-¡Y juntos somos los trimens, al servicio de las señoritas!- exclamaron juntos haciendo una pose colectiva mientras brillaban tanto que encandilaban a quienes les vieran directamente.

_Y entonces llegaron las reacciones masivas_

-Brillan mucho, increíble que puedan hacer eso- decía Lucy algo impresionada, cuando Natsu la tomó de una mano -¿Natsu?-.

El Dragneel todo celosote no hallaba ni que decir con tal de evitar que su chica siguiera poniendo atención a los chicos bonitos -Eh, este yo ¡Yo también puedo brillar!-

-¡Gajeel, aprietas muy fuerte!- se quejaba Levy, ya que el abrazo de Gajeel se estaba volviendo tan fuerte que empezaba a lastimarla de la cintura.

-Ah enana- Gajeel la soltó, inconscientemente la había ido abrazando más fuerte, comportándose extremadamente posesivo en presencia de los invitados.

-Wah, Juvia se queda ciega- chillaba Juvia por causa del extremo brillo de los trimens.

Gray ya no se aguantó más y se levantó de su banca –Ahora si ya me cabrearon, playboys-

-¡Gray!- un grito de Gildartz impidió que el Fullbuster fuera a buscarle pleito a los invitados -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué no viste lo genial que fue la presentación de los Pegasus?- el profesor empezó a aplaudir y hablarles amistoso a los invitados –trimens de Blue Pegasus, socialicen lo que quieran, vayan conociendo a los estudiantes con los que convivirán por las siguientes dos semanas-.

-¡Gildartz-sensei!- exclamó Natsu con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-¿D-dos semanas?- Gray no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que esos chicos estuvieran tanto tiempo aquí.

-A la ch***- maldijo Gajeel viendo con odio a los trimens.

-Bisca, tomémonos unas vacaciones de dos semanas, anda por favor- suplicaba nerviosamente Alzack a su amada vaquerita.

-Grrr- Elfman solo gruñía como animal.

-Oh dios, porque tenían que ser ellos- lamentaba hasta el mismo Leo, dando a entender que les conocía.

_Y así la tormenta conocida como "los trimens" golpeaba al instituto ¿Y qué clase de daños causaba el paso del desastre?_

_Lo que se esperaba; una oleada de celos_

_Celos para Gajeel… ¿Y para Wendy?..._

-Oye, tú debes de ser Levy McGarden- decía Eve mientras se acercaba a Levy que ahora estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Gajeel –He oído de tu gran inteligencia, Eve que es medio malo para los exámenes no puede hacer nada mas que admirarte-

-Etto…gracias- Levy sonrió amablemente, aunque medio atolondrada de recibir halagos por su inteligencia.

Gajeel ya empezaba a acalorarse –Hey pequeña sabandija, ni creas que la chiquilla se cree tus palabras fingidas- amenazó casi queriendo asesinar a Eve con la mirada.

-Gajeel no seas grosero- corrigió Levy a su novio –"_Ya le he dicho que trate de ser más amable ¿Por qué maltrata a este niño?_"- pensaba cuando Eve la tomó de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿¡Pero que crees que haces!?- gritó Gajeel al perder a su enana

Para Eve fue como si no hubiera oído nada -Levy-san, pareces ser del mismo tamaño que yo- comentó aprovechando para verla de abajo hacia arriba, escaneando sus características físicas con disimulo.

-Sí, no me desarrollé mucho- explicó Levy apenada por su estatura –Lo bueno que tu eres un niño y todavía te queda mucho por crecer ¿Eve?- para cuando Levy había terminado de hablar, Eve estaba tirado en el suelo de manos y rodillas con un aura negra rodeándole.

-Oh, Eve se siente tan triste- lloriqueaba el pequeño rubio –Todo mundo llama a Eve niño, cuando es que tiene dieciséis, que discriminación-.

Levy se sintió mal y es que se sentía algo identificada con los problemas de crecimiento del rubio -P-perdona, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos-.

Eve se puso de pie aun limpiándose sus lagrimas -Eve necesita un abrazo-.

-¡Enana no lo hagas!- exclamó el Redfox con voz afónica, tan alterado como si Levy estuviera a punto de cometer un error mortal.

-Ya no llores Eve-kun, estamos en la misma situación- consolaba Levy dándole su tan anhelado abrazo –Te entiendo, yo también tengo problemas de desarrollo-

-"_Eso puedo sentirlo_"- pensaba Eve percibiendo la falta de masa pectoral de la McGarden al recibir el abrazo –"_Pero aun así lo disfruto, abrázame más fuerte Levy-san_"-.

Gajeel estaba petrificado con la boca abierta y las pupilas contraídas.

El rubiecito dejó de fingir que lloraba y tomó a Levy de una mano –Levy-san, los dos tenemos problemas de autoestima por nuestra apariencia, seguro que tenemos mucho en común ¡Acompáñame! Vamos a medirnos contra la pared y gritar ¡Los chaparritos mandan!- exclamó emocionado dispuesto a llevarse a Levy consigo hacia la parte trasera del salón.

Gajeel se puso de pie presentando su figura imponente –Enano de pacotilla, da un paso más con la ratoncita de biblioteca y conocerás el dolor- amenazó usando su estilo de cuando era de Phantom.

-Tienes que gritar que estás contenta con tu físico Levy-san, solo así lo superarás- decía Eve llevándose a Levy a la fuerza.

-Parece que tu ya lo superaste jeje- reía Levy nerviosamente.

Y Gajeel se quedó parado, totalmente ignorado por el niño ¡Un niño le había quitado a Levy y ni siquiera se había intimidad ni un poquito!

-Jeje te ignoró ¿Estás perdiendo el toque?- llegó Max a echarle más sal a la herida.

-Demonios- Gajeel sentía que se convertía en victima de poderosos sentimientos negativos, de ansias de ponerse violento, pero sabía que si cedía volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero no solo el Redfox sentía desaprobación la escena de Levy e Eve midiéndose de estatura. Wendy también miraba con tristeza la escena, con los ojos llorosos y labios temblorosos –Pero si yo soy más chaparrita-.

-Ush ¿pero qué te pasa a ti Wendy? ¿Por qué lloras?- llegó a preguntar Cana recontenta de la vida.

-Eve-san, yo creí que había algo especial entre nosotros- decía con voz llorosa la enamoradiza adolescente que se había tomado muy en serio su encuentro con Eve, quien ahora le partía el corazón en mil pedazos con su grave traición.

-Vaya, las adolescentes son ultra enamoradizas, a la primera caen, ya se te pasará Wendy- consoló la Alberona a la consentida de la clase, alborotándole el cabello.

-Pero, pero- pobre Wendy no agarraba la onda de que eran los trimens en verdad.

_Celos para Gray…_

-Eres una dama singular- decía Ren mientras aplicaba esa costumbrita de abrazar a las chicas aunque estas no estuvieran de acuerdo –Sin duda que tienes un estilo muy original, Juvia Loxar- le susurraba al oído a la joven, teniéndola de frente.

-Nnh, mmh- Juvia no podía ni hablar, solo balbuceaba incoherencias, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a más no poder, si normalmente era tímida con los desconocidos, aun mas con acosador que la abrazaba de la cintura y le susurraba muy sensualmente al oído.

-Pero lo que atrapa mas a un hombre son esos ojos tan profundos como la oscuridad, cualquiera se perdería en tu mirada- le dijo mientras la veía directo a los ojos (causándole más angustia) –Pero yo no soy ese hombre cualquiera- añadió sonrojándose.

La Loxar se puso toda colorada y empezó a temblar más de nerviosismo

-No temas, esto es el destino en acción- dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos lentamente de la cintura hacia las anchas caderas de la peliazul (causándole escalofríos) –No hay nada que podamos hacer-.

-¡Juvi!- chilló la Loxar volteando hacia un lado, mirando a Gray con ojos llorosos y una mueca de "sálveme Gray-sama".

-Mataré a ese tipo- gritaba Gray sin camisa y con un garrote en la mano como si fuera un salvaje cavernícola, pero Leo lo sujetaba por la espalda, evitando que se dejara ir con todo.

-No lo hagas Gray, si atacas a uno de ellos tendremos problemas con todo el consejo escolar- decía el de lentes forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas –Tienes que soportarlo-.

Por fortuna, Cana llegó de encimosa con Ren –Anda pero quien anda tan calientito ¿eh?- comentó al ver como manoseaba a Juvia.

-¿Perdón?- Ren se intimidó con lo directa que era la borracha.

-Anda, si tantas ganas tienes no te hagas el desinteresado ¡Vamos, venga!- Cana jaló al moreno de una mano separándolo de Juvia, quien cayó de sentón semi-noqueada –Haber te reto, bésame- le decía al chico tomándolo por sorpresa.

Gray acudió a darle apoyo a su Juvia – ¡Juvia, Juvia!-.

-Gray-sama- Juvia se desmayó en los brazos del Fullbuster.

-Esto es malo, desgraciados metiches ¿Qué se creen que hacen?- renegó Gray, si, estaba encolerizado de celos y si alguien volvía siquiera a ver a Juvia lo mataría, sin importar quien fuera, sin importar lo que pasara, Juvia era de el ¡De él y de nadie más!

_Y por supuesto que celos para Natsu…_

Hibiki observaba el salón de lado a lado, podía ver a Eve midiéndose junto con Levy, a la pequeña Wendy sentada en el suelo deprimida formando círculos en el suelo con el dedo índice, a un chico del oeste abrazando a una esa bonita chica de cabellos verdes Bisca, a Ren batallando para conversar con la loca de Cana y finalmente a un chico pelinegro cargando a una desmayada Juvia

_-"Eve y Ren todavía están muy verdes, no se deciden. En cambio yo ya sé que quiero, tengo mi objetivo y juro que le conseguiré"- _el Lates suspiró y sintió su corazón latir al contemplar a una preocupada rubia que preocupada observaba el caos a su alrededor –"_Pero que lindura de rubia, con eso de que traigo un antojo de una güerita, eh Lucy Heartphilia_"- dijo sonriendo de lado a lado, acercándose despacio hacia la despistada chica.

Natsu por su parte estaba muy distraído platicando con Elfman.

-Ya me agarraron las agruras ¡Ahh no sé porque me siento tan enojado!-

-Hombre, yo también no me siento nada cómodo con todo esto-.

-¿En serio? Qué alivio, pensé que era el único que se sentía tan alterado con la aparición de esos caritas-

-Sí, es muy raro, es algo que supera la imaginación de todo hombre-

-¿Qué será? Desde el momento que el niño bonito vio a Lucy yo…yo ¡Grrah!- Natsu terminó gritando de impotencia, sintiendo la sensación acida en el estomago aumentar.

-Yo ni me los quiero imaginar viendo a Ever, no le digas a nadie, pero hasta siento miedo de que eso pase- admitió avergonzado de sentirse asustado de esa posibilidad

En eso Jet y Droy se acercaron al par –Nosotros sabemos que pasa con ustedes- dijo Droy.

-Así es, ustedes están sufriendo de un ataque de celos agudos- reveló Jet.

Elfman se rascó la nuca -¿Celos? ¿Qué comida es esa?-

Natsu agarró a Jet del cuello de la camisa -Yo tampoco sé que es eso, díganme, porque si el pestañas de camello se acerca a Lucy yo…-

-¿Te refieres a ese tipo que está hablando con Lucy?- dijo Droy señalando a con la novia del celoso Dragneel.

-¿Naaaaniiii?- Natsu echó fuego por la boca literalmente al ver que el nerd estaba en lo cierto.

Lucy por su parte sonreía forzadamente, esforzándose por conversar con el chico pelinaranja –"_Que extrovertido es, me habla como si me conociera_"-

-Así que eres Lucy, no hay muchas mujeres con tu nombre, tu padre tuvo un buen gusto-

-"_Papá_"- Lucy bajó un poco su mirada al recordar a su padre, hace tiempo que no lo veía y si recordaba algo sobre él, solo le llegaban recuerdos desagradables –Bueno Hibiki-san, mi mamá me puso mi nombre- dijo a la vez que la sonrisa le regresaba al rostro, su madre Layla era todo lo contrario a su padre Jude.

Hibiki además de inteligente se consideraba un experto en mujeres, debido a esto detectó tres detalles –"_Utilizó el sufijo "san", no confiará en mi tan fácilmente. También parece tener inconvenientes familiares, eso me indica no tratar mucho en ese tema_"- muy disimuladamente el Lates sonrió al pensar en el tercer detalle –"_Como tiene problemas con su padre, ella necesita una figura masculina madura que le consuele y llene ese vacío ¡Y ese soy yo!_"-

Ahora ¿Cómo procedía? Necesitaba seguir ganándose la confianza de Lucy, hacerla sentir cómoda, para ello utilizaría los conocimientos que ya poseía sobre ella.

-Lucy, estoy muy agradecido por como mis amigos y yo fuimos recibidos en el instituto, ese es el ambiente ideal para ejercer mi pasatiempo favorito; la escritura-.

Lucy sintió una corriente de emoción fluir por su interior, amaba escribir novelas -¡También es el mío, absolutamente amo escribir novelas!- se expresó con entusiasmo.

Hibiki se sintió mas confiado al ver que su táctica había funcionado, la chica irradiaba felicidad -¿Verdad que la sensación que se siente al finalizar un capitulo es indescriptible?-

-¡Aye!- exclamó Lucy y de golpe sin siquiera tomar aire siguió con la conversación –Me gusta escribir de casi todos los géneros, pero tengo mis favoritos ¿De qué escribes tú?-

-De lo que salga de mi corazón, pero siento predilección por las historias románticas- se expresó con un tono suave que resaltara esa última palabra.

Natsu estaba que rechinaba los dientes, esa última palabra le había sonado muy mal ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir ese maldito?

Lucy se llevó el dorso de una mano su boca y rió una vez –Je, me encanta ese género, en ese caso quizás deberíamos de compartir literatura- dijo la alegre rubia para entonces darse la vuelta e ir y agacharse a un lado de su banca, buscando en su mochila -¿Dónde deje ese libro?-

Hibiki tenía una privilegiada vista de las destacadas posaderas de la chica y ahora sí que no disimulaba nada en observar –Por supuesto que me encanta la idea de compartir contigo, Lucy-

-¿Qué cree que hace ese idiota?- Natsu iba a colapsar por una sobredosis de celos, ya no aguantaba para nada que el chico nuevo estuviera tanto con Lucy.

Bixlow se le acercó a Natsu por detrás y le susurró maliciosamente al oído –Y si el asunto sigue así al rato no solo compartirán literatura, si es que sabes a que me refiero-

Natsu no entendió el doble sentido de Bixlow, pero de todos modos se enfureció mas, no quería que Lucy compartiera nada con ese sujeto ¡Si iba a compartir algo con alguien que fuera con él! Era momento de dejar las cosas en claro con ese tal Shibiki o como se llamara, y que mejor manera que al puro estilo Dragneel.

-¡Yata! Lo encontré- Lucy logró encontrar el libro que deseaba prestarle a Hibiki, pero en el movimiento se le resbalaron sus llaves estelares -Oh-.

Natsu agarraba vuelo hacia atrás, apuntando una pelota de rebote directamente a la cabeza del trimen –"_Ya verás_"-

-Yo las recojo- se ofreció el Lates agachándose a recoger el objeto de Lucy, en ese instante la pelota que Natsu lanzó le paso rozando, rebotó en la pared con gran impulso y regresó hacia con Natsu a una velocidad peligrosa. El Dragneel a duras penas alcanzó a esquivar tirándose a un lado, pero Elfman no tuvo tanta suerte; la pelota se le hundió en la cara, con la misma fuerza de un puñetazo del Salamander.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- acusó el Strauss sobándose la mejilla para entonces echársele encima a Natsu con el afán de agredirlo.

-Lucy tus llaves ¿No son las llaves de los peluches celestiales?- identificó antes de entregar.

-S-si- respondió Lucy con un rubor en las mejillas, un tantito avergonzada por haber sido descubierta que coleccionaba cosas tan infantiles.

-"_Es adorable cuando se sonroja. A cada momento me gusta más_"- pensaba Hibiki, tramando a cada instante como proseguir en su plan ¡De que se conseguía esa rubia se la conseguía!

Y así estaba la situación, los chicos del instituto estaban irritables como animales salvajes irracionales, Gajeel casi se quería jalar las greñas cuando veía a Levy sonreírle amablemente a Eve, Alzack abrazaba (o más bien estaba aferrado) a Bisca, sintiendo que si la soltaba la perdería para siempre (y eso que apenas recién eran novios) Gray trataba de reanimar a Juvia mientras miraba de reojo a Ren quien nerviosamente flirtreaba con Cana, Natsu en medio de la pelea le echaba vistazos a Hibiki, pero Elfman no dejaba de atacarlo y gritarle involuntariamente "No me quitaras a Ever", o sea que al hombre también le afectaba la situación tanto que se desquitaba inconscientemente con el Dragneel ¡Hasta Wendy sollozaba en una esquina del salón!

Fueron cinco larguísimos minutos más de sufrimiento para los recontra celosos estudiantes. Hasta que apareció el feo duendecillo que por lo que habían entendido era el jefe de los infames trimens o como diría Gajeel trimensos.

-muchachos es hora de retirarnos para ponernos de acuerdo para lo de la ceremonia ¡Men!- decía el cabezón mientras hacía señas bizarras con sus regordetes dedos.

-¡Si capitán!- exclamaron al unísono y entonces dejaron sus actividades ligueras y corrieron infantilmente para seguir a su superior.

-No, no se vayan, ustedes son la onda- suplicaba Gildartz, quien se sentía identificado con los elegantes chicos, le recordaban como era él en su juventud.

_Lo más raro de todo fue que algunas chicas nunca percibieron las intenciones de los trimens_.

-¡Levy!- Lucy corría emocionada a con su amiga – ¿Qué crees? Uno de esos chicos es un gran escritor-.

-¿En serio? Quizás podría darnos consejos. Jiji y sabes algo Lu-chan ¡Hay más personas aparte de mi con problemas de desarrollo!- explicó la McGarden.

En eso Juvia se les acercaba tallándose los ojos -Juvia tuvo una pesadilla- se quejaba la Loxar recién despertada.

Después se acercaron Cana y Wendy, la primera tambaleando y la segunda medio deprimida.

-Sniff, Levy-san-

-Hazme caso Wendy, dale un trago a esto y todo lo triste pasará- consolaba Cana a la Marvell ofreciéndole una botella.

-¿Qué te pasa Cana? Wendy está muy chiquita como para conocer la bebida- corrigió Levy a la bebedora.

-Je, como tú tampoco la has conocido, ni ninguno los placeres de la vida. En fin, si algo pasa aquí no es conmigo, miren a su alrededor- dijo con voz ronca señalando al salón.

-Q-que ¿Cuándo se puso así todo esto?- se preguntó Lucy estupefacta al contemplar sus alrededores. Tan concentrada en sus asuntos se la había pasado que nunca se había fijado como había llegado a ponerse el aula de esta manera.

Hablamos de que el salón estaba hecho un asco, el bote de basura había sido derribado y sus contenidos estaban tirados por todo el salón, mezclándose con inmobiliario escolar regado por todas partes, algunas bancas estaban volteadas, una ventana tenía una parte quebrada y había una mochila colgando del techo.

Más deplorable era la situación de algunos estudiantes; Elfman traía una cascara de banana y daba vueltas en círculo exclamando paranoicamente "¡Van por Ever! ¡Van por Ever!", Gajeel estaba dándose de a frentazos contra una banca, Alzack estaba rayando las paredes como delincuente, escribiendo compulsivamente la frase "AlzackXBisca forever", Jet y Droy chillaba abrazados en una esquina tragando chocolates como cerdos al punto de que tenían toda la cara manchada, Nab se hacia el muerto, Loke trataba de ocultarse, Max escribía notas a un ritmo sobrehumano, Gray estaba sentado totalmente desnudo y pensativo, con la misma postura de la famosa estatua "el pensador" y finalmente Natsu venia arrastrándose por el suelo, algo golpeado y sujetando un pedazo de hoja de cuaderno entre los dientes.

-Natsu- la rubia no desperdicio ni un segundo en acudir a ver qué pasaba con su novio.

Natsu se quitó la hoja de su boca y estirando el mano se la ofreció a Lucy, expresándose como un niño que quiere sorprender a su mamá con un dibujo mal hecho -mira Lucy, mira Lucy, mira yo también se escribir, p-puedo ser un escritor…también, ah- dichas las palabras se desmayó.

Lucy leyó el escrito, era una mini historia de tres renglones, incoherente y con horribles faltas de ortografía. Cualquier persona que leyera esto pensaría que lo había escrito un niño de cinco años.

-Natsu nunca se ha interesado por escribir- comentó Levy sin saber que pensar respecto al novio de su mejor amiga.

-Levy, todo esto está muy raro- respondió la Hearthphilia, aunque no ahondó demasiado en ello, ya que esto era Fairy Tail y en esta escuela hasta las cosas más inimaginables suelen suceder.

Ninguna de las dos sospechaba de que magnitud podría alcanzar la aparición de los trimens, lo peor de todo es que aun faltaban caras nuevas por presentarse en el instituto, faltaban pocas horas para que Fairy Tail se convirtiera en el centro de grandes acontecimientos.

* * *

**En la oficina de dirección de Fairy Tail, 10:30 a.m**

Mirajane acababa de sonar la campana, indicando el momento del receso escolar. Makarov por su lado estaba de pie observando el reloj –Ya soné la campana ¿Algo más le inquieta?-

Makarov se pasó una mano por la cara -Mmh, verás-.

-Si le preocupa que los arreglos de la inauguración no estén completos, entonces respire, ya encargué a Fried y Ever ademas de un grupo de estudiantes que acomodaran todo en la cancha de futbol; ya está la plataforma, el sistema de sonido y los demás detalles-

Makarov suspiró -Mira, que haría sin ti-.

Mira se acercó al anciano para sonreírle de cercas -Ya no se estrese tanto, estamos preparados, no volverá a suceder algo como lo de Phantom Lord y no creo que el consejo meta líos, después de todo ellos nos asignaron como anfitriones este año-.

-No me preocupa que el consejo nos cause problemas sino que nosotros le causemos inconvenientes a ellos, no somos la escuela mas disciplinada que hay- explicó el Dreyar sobándose la nuca.

Mira guiñó un ojo y habló confiada -Y por eso asignamos a Erza y a Jura como capitanes, además de la estricta Charle como prefecta, estoy segura que entre los tres mantendrán todo bajo control al menos mientras se desarrollan los concursos-.

-Ya me estás convenciendo- el viejo suspiró con mas alivio –Ahorita al rato anuncias a los estudiantes que todos se junten en las canchas para inaugurar los concursos, apuesto a que se llevaran una sorpresa- ordenó para entonces ir y sentarse en su lugar y observar la pantalla de su computadora.

Pero Mirajane siendo medio indagadora, tenía una duda –Eh, director-

-¿Si Mira?-

-¿Ya está la lista de los seis equipos participantes?- preguntó inocentemente, tocándose el labio inferior y poniendo una mirada curiosa.

-La lista preliminar ya la tengo desde hace días, obviamente que son el equipo Fairy Tail A, el equipo Fairy Tail B, Blue Pegasus quienes ya se reportaron, la escuela militar Quatro Cerberus, la escuela femenil Mermaid Heels y por ultimo Royal Edolas High School-.

-Royal Edolas High School- repitió la Strauss concernida con respecto a esa institución.

-Je, lo sé, son la sorpresa del año, es la primera vez que participan-

-Sí, pero si bien recuerdo, el año pasado ese campus estaba al borde de caer en bancarrota, no había entrada de estudiantes al punto de que algunos eran transferidos desde el país de Edolas, muchos profesores estaban renunciando ¿Cómo es que ahora tienen los medios para participar?-.

Makarov sonrió con emoción –Lo más seguro es que superaron sus dificultades, eso me gusta, las escuelas que proliferan en medio de la adversidad son las más dignas de admirar, presiento que ellos serán unos rivales de cuidado-.

* * *

**Royal Edolas High School, campus Magnolia, 10:35 a.m**

-Míralos Knightwalker, se ven emocionados- decia el director Byro mientras observaba a sus elegidos atraves de la ventana, todos ellos conversando amenamente en los patios exteriores de la escuela.

La pelirroja no opinaba lo mismo y no era el tipo de persona que se calla lo que piensa –Apuesto a que están con sus estupideces de los mangas y el anime, bola de inadaptados que son- se expresó con crudeza, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Uy- Byro fingió temor haciéndose hacia atrás muy sarcásticamente –Como que la señorita hoy se levantó más de malas que de costumbre- comentó muy burlón.

-Me levante como me levante, eso no es de su incumbencia, viejo decrepito- respondio en su actitud rebelde, llegando al punto de tomarlo de la ropa y acercarlo a su rostro –Y no se atreva con sus comentarios de si "ando en mis días" o de si "traigo pretendientes", o si no conocerá en carne propia por que me apodan "la cazadora"- amenazó mostrándole un puño.

-Pues te caería bien un novio, ya para que se te quite lo amargada- contratacó el director, ya acostumbrado a llevarse así con ella.

Algo de lo que dijo el director la hizo ponerse furiosa y abrir los ojos de golpe -¡Idiota!-

Afortunadamente en este momento, una figura respetable se presentó a interceder en la disputa; el subdirector Byro Cracy –Señorita Knightwalker, sugiero que no agreda al director-.

-Este vejestorio solo es director por que Fausto le dio la posición, no tengo por que respetarlo- dijo respondona como de costumbre –No pienso perder el tiempo con un par de hombres como ustedes, voy a ver como están mis subordinados- añadió lista para ir con su equipo.

-Espere señorita Knightwalker- le detuvo Byro con una sonrisa maliciosa –usted no tiene permitido ir el dia de hoy, por circunstancias que no puedo explicarle ahora- reveló mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo.

El rostro de Knightwalker se tornó del color de su cabello, a la vez que lanzaba una rabieta golpeando el muro con el dorso de un puño – ¡Lo que me faltaba!- renegó y entonces se marchó con un animo peor que el que traia antes.

Byro Cracy no mostraba ninguna expresión facial que demostrara algun sentimiento, pero eso no significaba que no se hubiera sorprendido un poco por la actitud de la pelirroja –Sobrereaccionó, no es para que se alterara hasta ese grado-.

-Lo sé, algo le anda molestando en la cabeza, heh- dijo Byro como si estuviera disfrutando que su secretaria y prefecta estuviera en ese estado irritable.

-Mas importante aun, si no va Knightwalker ¿Quién ira en representación de los alumnos? No puedo asistir debido a los planes de transferencia de alumnos del director Fausto-

-Eso ya está solucionado, el mismo director Fausto trajo alguien muy capacitado que con gusto cubrirá la posición de capitán temporalmente- Byro se frotó las manos y abrió un ojo mas que otro –La pantera negra-

_Afuera con los estudiantes elegidos_

Los chicos que participarían en los concursos conversaban entre si de forma desordenada y caotica, hablando sin parar e interrumpiéndose entre si constantemente

-Y entonces Powerman unió sus poderes con Megagirl y tras subirse en el Ultrazord detuvieron los avances del malvado Mister Evil- narraba Dan Straight recontento y en una infantil actitud de fanboy, llegando al punto de hacer poses y movimientos como si fuera un power ranger.

Mary Hughes se sobaba la sien, fastidiada con la hiperactividad del pelirrojo -Dan baka ¿Cuantes veces te tengo que decir que a nadie de aquí nos gustan tus estúpidos animes _sentai_? Los superhéroes ya están fuera de onda, lo bueno ahorita es el _shojo_-.

El hermano gemelo de la chica hizo un ruido de que se aguantaba la risa, eso si, no se aguantó las burlas –El shojo aburre, puras conversaciones y nada de acción ¡Empalaga con su cursilería! Si hay un genero anime que es perfecto es el _shonen_, o sea ¡Accion pura, Sugoi!-.

-Si como no, tanta acción se vuelve repetitiva, es frustrante ver puros cavernícolas peleándose entre sí ¿Dónde está el drama?- cuestionó Mary a su hermano.

Sugarboy se metió entre los dos, negando con el dedo índice –Todos ustedes están mal, el mejor genero anime sin dudas que es el _ecchi_- el rubio puso una cara de pervertido –Lo hay en todos sabores y colores; yaoi, yuri, lolicon-

-¡Que asco! Otra vez con tus cochinadas Sugarboy- reclamaron Mary y Gary sintiendo escalofríos de escuchar los depravados gustos del afeminado.

-Pues yo con mi sentai soy feliz, aun creo en lo superhéroes- dijo por fin Dan, simplificándose la vida.

Hughes alzó el dedo índice y tomó iniciativa en cambiar el tema -Bueno, dejemos de pelear por cual es el mejor genero de anime y hablemos de Knightwalker ¿Se fijaron que hoy anda como mas pensativa? Y que decir enojona, su furia es tan ¡Sugoi!-.

-Es verdad, quizás algo o alguien la hizo enojar muchísimo- indagó Mary tambien interesada en su capitana.

-O podría ser que esa atrabancada de Ashley le haya hecho una jugada pesada- opinó Dan ganándose el consentimiento de sus compañeros -¡Como cambiarle sus espadas de verdad por unos palos comunes!- exclamó, perdiendo toda credibilidad y recibiendo un regaño de "idiota".

-Mmh, quizás simplemente está sexualmente frustrada- comentó el malpensado de Sugarboy.

-¡Sugarboy pervertido!- le regañaron los Hughes al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que? Podría ser. Si de algo estoy seguro es que ningun hombre ha amado a esa Knightwalker. Aun siendo fría supongo que ha de tener necesidades sexuales que necesitan ser satisfacidas. Oigan ¿no se les hace como que a ella le gusta el sado?-explicó Sugarboy mientras los Hughes se tapaban los oídos con disgusto y Dan ponía cara de tonto sin entender nada de las perversiones del rubio.

-Shh, ya cállate Sugarboy, ahí vienen Koko y Coco, no las vayas a perturbar con tus platicas- le indicó Mary en voz baja al ver como el par de hermanas se acercaban.

Koko (la mayor) traia una caja de zapatos entre las manos, contrario a sus compañeros, ella estaba desanimada y bastante desganada, cualidades nada comunes en una chica conocida por ser una deportista de corazón.

-Animo nee-chan- le echaba animos su idéntica hermana menor Coco –Tu eres la mejor por tu duro entrenamiento, no necesitarás tus sandalias deportivas-.

Koko abrió la caja, mostrándose así solo una sandalia roja en lugar del par que debería de tener, eran sus favoritas, eran especiales y muy costosas y lo peor es que ya no se fabricaban debido a las multiples lesiones que habían causado a atletas de Edolas –Espero y así sea, lamento mucho haberla perdido ese dia que anduve vigilando a Fairy Tail en Celestial World, mas por que le salió muy caro al profesor Byro Cracy regalármelas-.

-Je, quizás te vaya mejor descalza, yo me siento mejor así- dijo la chiquilla mostrando sus pies desnudos.

-Gracias hermanita, tu actitud positiva me levanta el animo- agradeció la mayor poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

-Suerte nee-chan-

Koko ahora si fue a acercarse a sus compañeros de equipo –Estoy lista-.

-Genial, contigo en el equipo ya tenemos ganado todo lo que tenga ver en deportes- se expresó Hughes con entusiasmo y gran seguridad.

-Mmh, ahora solo nos falta esperar a Knightwalker- dijo Sugarboy como si ni fuera lo más obvio.

-Nnh ¿No se nos está haciendo tarde?- preguntó Mary viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Iré a buscarla!- se ofreció Dan ansioso de gastar parte de su casi ilimitada energía.

_-Eso solo lo hará perder más tiempo-_

-¿Quién habló?-

De detrás de unos arbustos salió una fornida figura cubierta por una manta, no se veía muy bien quien era pero si algo era seguro es que no era humano –Ha habido un cambio de planes, yo seré su capitán por el dia de hoy-.

-Pffth ¿bromea? Si ni lo conocemos- se rehusó Hughes.

-Entonces empezemos por conocernos, mi nombre es Phanterlily, guardaespaldas de Fausto-sama-

-¡Lily!- gritó Coco desde la distancia corriendo contentísima hacia el capitán –Cuanto has crecido-

Koko reaccionó con disgusto -Pero si es Lily, mmh-

-¡Sugoi, un gatote!- exclamó Hughes agarrándole simpatía de la nada.

Todo esto pasaba bajo la mirada de una disgustada Knightwalker quien observaba todo desde una ventana del segundo piso –"_Que semana mas jod***, primero el entrometido de Mystogan y ahora el gato gigante_"-

* * *

**En el instituto Fairy Tail, era la hora del receso y los daños colaterales de la aparición de los trimens se hacian cada vez mas evidentes.**

Natsu corria por la escuela evadiendo los estudiantes que se topaba, mirando a menudo un croquis hecho a a mano con crayones que le habia dado Max en la hora de la comida en la cafetería – ¿De que será esa reunión secreta? Maldición, Max dijo que era importante que asistiera pero- el Dragneel frenó y volteó hacia atrás con remordimiento –Me da desconfianza haber dejado a Lucy sola ¿Y si llega el idiota a platicar con ella? ¡No quiero que eso pase!- gritó alocándose al grado de romper el croquis accidentalmente -¡Ay no, ahora tendré que buscarlos a tientas! Todo es culpa de "pestañitas", como me cae mal-

Por suerte, el buen olfato que tenía le sacó de apuros. En menos de lo que un Gray se desnuda, llegó al punto de reunión donde resultaban estar varios chicos reunidos; Gajeel, Gray, Alzack, Elfman, Max, Jet, Droy y extrañamente Fried Justine.

-Ya te habías tardado Salamander- le recibió Gajeel de mala gana, cruzando los brazos muy mahumorado.

-Ahora si podremos iniciar la reunión de chicos, que alivio- suspiró Alzack nerviosamente.

-¡Es una reunión secreta de hombres!- gritó Elfman a voz en cuello.

Droy le tapó la boca al Strauss -Hey no grites, así este encuentro dejará de ser secreto-.

-De hecho el que este evento sea en un pasillo no secreto no ayuda nada a que sea secreto- comentó Droy viendo pasar a un par de chicas justo frente a sus narices.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de discutir?! Ya vamos a empezar la **** reunión- maldijo Gray poniéndose agresivo.

Natsu se metió entre el grupo -Un momento, primero quiero que respondan mis dudas ¿Por qué todos están peleando? ¿Y que hace Fried aquí?- demandó respuesta señalando al peliverde.

-Bueno, en cuanto escuche que era una reunión de hombres, supuse que debia de asistir- explicó sin pensar en que todos consideraban su presencia como rara (nunca habia sido muy social que digamos).

-¡Reunion de hombres muy hombres!- gritó Elfman y entonces el ciclo de insultos y comportamientos animales por parte de los jóvenes se repitió.

-Oigan chicos ¿podrían calmarse por favor?- intercedió Alzack pero no lo escucharon.

Max dejó caer los hombros -Ah, esto exige medidas desesperadas- tras una pausa, fingió estar sorprendido y gritó alarmado – ¡Oh dios, los Pegasus se están besando a Lucy, Juvia y Levy!-.

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel que eran los que andaban aporreándose como perros detuvieron su pelea y reaccionaron al mismo tiempo -¡¿Comoooooooooooo?! ¿¡Dónde!?-.

-Así es, calmaditos se ven más bonitos. Aun falta Leo pero ya hay que empezar a tratar esta crisis- razonó Max tomando la iniciativa –Empezemos hablando de los trimens, ellos son…-

-Unos inútiles hijos de ****, que se la pasan ******* a todo mundo y que en estos momentos podrían estarse ****** a nuestras chicas- gritó Gajeel fuera de control -¡Oh demonios! ¡El gnomo rubio podría estar fastidiando a la enana, tengo que hacer algo!- exclamó queriendo salir corriendo, pero una patada de Max en el trasero lo hizo detenerse -¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de metiche?-.

-Si bien recuerdo, tu dijiste que si un dia te ponías celoso yo tenia el permiso de darte una patada atrás- le recordó Max haciendo alusión a los acontecimientos de Celestial World.

-T-tonto, yo no estoy celoso, eso es ridículo- negó el Redfox cruzando los brazos, volteando la mirada a un lado y enrojeciendo de pena.

Natsu tomó la palabra -Yo no entiendo que es eso de "celos", pero estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel; los chicos nuevos son muy molestos, de solo pensar en ellos ardo de ira y me da acidez estomacal-

-Celos ¿Qué no es eso como una enfermedad?- cuestionó Fried medio desconociendo el tema.

-Pues a juzgar por el comportamiento idiotico que todos los chicos estamos experimentado, pareciera ser que si- explicó Droy luciéndose según el con su lenguaje técnico.

-Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto- sugirió Jet.

-¡Correrlos!- exclamó Gray.

-¡Hacerles las bromas más pesadas hasta humillarlos!- sugirió Natsu.

-¡Colgarlos!- opinó Elfman con una soga en mano.

-Otra vez nos estamos yendo a extremos- interrumpió el pacifico Alzack –Aunque es difícil controlarse sabiendo que hay tres mujeriegos de primera buscando satisfacer sus mujeriegos deseos con nuestras mujeres-.

-¿Que? ¿Eso es lo que quieren?- Fried salió de su estado de calma, llegando al punto de que una gota de sudor recorría su frente –Esto es muy malo, nuestras relaciones amorosas peligran- coincido apenas dándose cuenta de lo que se trataba de todo.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero yo voy a proteger a Lucy- comentó el Dragneel muy posesivo con su rubia –Cualquier descuido y el pestañotas se hará su amigo, o podría ser el moreno ¡O el rubio!- exclamó con las manos en la cabeza, poniéndose cada vez mas loco.

-Natsu, calmate que solo empeoraras las cosas- le regañó Gray.

-Oh no, no ¡Lucy no está segura! Quizas, q-quizas ¡Uno de ustedes quiere acercarse a Lucy!- acusó Natsu llegando a un punto de total paranoia de celos, sospechando de todo mundo –Todo mundo quiere a Lucy, todo mundo platica con ella ¡No! Escúchenme idiotas, todos ustedes tienen prohibido conversar con Lucy, ni siquiera volteen a verla ¿entendido? En especial tu, Gray- el pelirrosado chocó su frente con la de Gray muy retador –Tu eres el mas sospechoso de todos, te juntas mucho con ella ¡Maldito exhibicionista roba novias!-.

-¿Estás menso? Yo nunca me he fijado en Lucy, ademas si alguien aquí es sospechoso es Elfman ¡Ni creas que no me he fijado en las miraditas que le echas a Juvia!- acusó Gray contagiándose de la locura de celos de Natsu.

-Un hombre como yo nunca haría eso, p-pero- Elfman miró con desconfianza a todos –Ustedes ya no me están dando buena pinta, se me hace que están tramando ir por Ever cuando pierdan a sus chicas-.

-¡Yo no perderé a mi Levy preciosa!- exclamó Gajeel llamando por primera vez en buen rato a su enana favorita por su nombre (y mas raro que le llamara preciosa) –Y ustedes dos nerdos, no crean que he dejado de sospechar de ustedes- amenazó a Jet y Droy.

Si algo quedaba claro era que con tanta bola de celosos irracionales era imposible llevar a cabo de forma civilizada una reunión secreta que no era secreta.

Leo andaba buscando a los chicos, en un descuido había perdido su croquis del punto de reunión, aunque ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que diera con todos.

En lo personal la aparición de Hibiki, Ren y Eve no le causaban molestia, por que para empezar no tenia novia. De lo contrario ya estaría como ya imaginaba que estaban sus compañeros varones; retorciéndose de celos.

Si había una razón por la que se decidía a encontrarlos, era para advertirles sobre ese trío de mujeriegos, los cuales eran incluso más tremendos que lo que el fue cuando era Loke. Los conocía un poco y con eso le bastaba para saber la magnitud de la situación. No era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que los chicos sobrevivieran, el era Leo el protector de las mujeres, pero bueno ¿Qué costaba hacer una buena obra?

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que se encontrara con los Blue Pegasus cara a cara, quienes curiosamente se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Ven lo que yo veo?- preguntó Hibiki tallándose los ojos.

-No pensé que lo encontraríamos aquí- se expresó Ren un poco salido de onda.

-¿Nos conocemos?- le preguntó Eve directamente.

¿Qué si se conocían? Se nota que lo que tenían de elegantes lo tenían de mala memoria, aunque en cierto punto era entendible, ya había pasado más de un año que había estado en Blue Pegasus. Como fuera, tenía que salir de esta cuanto antes (es decir, antes de que se acordaran del viejo Loke) –Oigan, por si no lo han notado, yo no soy una chica, así que…-

-¡Pero eres el de la profecía!- exclamó Eve alzando los brazos.

-¿Profecía?- cuestionó alzando una ceja; esta no se la sabía.

-Mo hay duda, tienes el estilo elegante y casi puedo ver un caballero servicial escondido dentro de ti- afirmó Ren haciendo una pose como de power ranger.

-¡Eres el cuarto trimen!- soltó de una vez Hibiki –Si, las profecías de los trimens que pasan a través de generación en generación indican que "un poderoso caballero saldría de un lugar distinto a Blue Pegasus y que ese lideraría a los trimens en la misión de llevar la felicidad a las chicas de todas las escuelas ¡El cuarto trimen!"-.

-¿Qué? Eso es una payasada. Debo irme- dijo ya bajo presión, estos Pegasus estaban mas locos que una cabra y ya se imaginaba a que se debía (cough, Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, cough).

-¡Espera cuatro trimen!- los apuestos pegasos azules no se rendirían en su misión, los rollos proféticos de Ichiya-sensei debían de cumplirse.

-Gray, a partir de ahora mantendrás un límite de tres metros con respecto a Lucy en todo momento, no podrás hablar con ella ni verla por más de cinco segundos- ponía sus condiciones Natsu, viendo con rivalidad a Gray.

-Estas demente, tu no me pondrás condiciones como si fueras mayor que yo ¡Ojos puntiagudos!- se negó Gray. Entonces se le dejó ir y Natsu hizo lo mismo.

Por fortuna un rayo negro pasó en medio de los dos a tal velocidad que los hizo separarse impidiendo así su pelea.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Tan solo cinco segundos pasaron otra vez por medio del pasillo nadamas y nadamenos que los chicos de la discordia, gritando "¡Espera cuarto trimen!".

-¿Qué no eran esos los tres malditos persiguiendo a Leo?- preguntó Alzack muy confundido.

-Es verdad, que raro- asintió Elfman.

-Eso solo significa una cosa ¡Que Leo en realidad es una chica!- dijo Natsu con un convencimiento total.

-No seas tonto salamander, es más lógico que los fastidiosos sean gays- explicó Gajeel.

-Oigan, eso no sería tan malo, así al menos estaríamos seguros de que no quieren robar novias- comentó Alzack con cierto brillo de esperanza.

-Pero irían tras nosotros, brr me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo- añadió Gray.

-Especular no nos llevará a nada, vamos a fisgonear que está pasando en realidad- ordenó Max con la autoridad de ser el experto en husmear asuntos ajenos.

Gajeel chocó sus puños uno contra otro -Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el chismoso, vamos-.

Como un ejército de entrometidos ociosos, los chicos siguieron el rastro hasta que a una distancia segura observaron como el joven pelinaranja estaba rodeado por los trimens.

-Acepta tu destino-

-Si, Eve quiere que te unas a nuestro equipo-

-Vamos, toma mi mano y únete al lado de la luz- Hibiki estiraba su mano, esperando que Loke aceptara.

-_Lado de la luz, si como no, a mi me parecen del lado oscuro_- comentó Elfman.

-_Shh, cállate Elfman_- Natsu le dio un coscorrón.

-No pienso unirme, aquí estoy bien-

-No te vas a dejar convencer tan fácilmente, ya veo- dijo Hibiki sonriendo levemente –No queria hacer esto, pero nos estás obligando-

El joven tronó los dedos e hizo una señal a Ren, este alzó a Eve de los brazos y lo acercó a Loke, el pequeñin puso su cara más tiernay adorable que pudo y se expresó con tono suplicante –Por faaavooor, unete-.

-No- contestó rotundamente sin siquiera pensarla, causando que los trimens cayeran de sentón incapaces de creer que aun usando el arma secreta los rechazara.

Los tres chicos con complejo de hosts se alejaron y se reunieron en círculo, para discutir una nueva táctica. Loke aprovecho esto para escabullirse sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando vio que el montón de chicos estaban espiando fue a unírseles dejando a los trimens discutiendo.

Hibiki se dio la vuelta -Bien cuarto trimen, ahora si que… ¿uh se ha ido?-

-Ya tendremos otra oportunidad- suspiró Ren.

_Pasando con los Faeries._

-Son muy persistentes, no han cambiado nada- decia Leo mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

Max se le puso enfrente –Espera un minuto ¿Quieres decir que los conoces?-.

Se acomodó sus lentes turquesa -¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por que cuando entré al instituto lo hice como mujeriego? ¿No les da una pista que mi manerade vestir sea similar a ellos?- cuestionó al grupo, dejándolos muy serios –La respuesta a todo esto está en que entré un mes despues que ustedes al instituto Fairy Tail-.

-Es cierto, yo aun recuerdo ese dia que llegaste como el chico nuevo y lo primero que hiciste fue empezar de encimoso con las chicas ¡Justo como los trimens!- se dio cuenta Gray.

-Así es, por que durante todo un mes yo fui un _Blue Pegasus_- reveló de una vez por todas, causando desasosiego a más de uno.

-Entonces tu ya los conocias desde antes-

-Si Natsu, yo conoci a Hibiki y Ren el año pasado y durante ese mes, me di cuenta de lo que eran capaces- explicó con cierta dosis de inquietud –Todo parte del concepto de "trimen", con solo decirles que Bob fundó los trimens y que el enano ese conocido como Ichiya los "perfeccionó"-

-D-demonios, Bob- balbuceó Natsu sintiendo escalofríos.

-Y el chaparro ese que es capaz de hacer llorar a Erza- pronunció Gray asustado.

-Dos sujetos desquiciados y sin escrupulos dándole forma a un club, la sola idea suena escalofriante- asintió Alzack tras lo cual tragó saliva.

"**A todo el personal y estudiantes del instituto se les pide que se reunan en las canchas de futbol en cinco minutos, repito, tenemos una reunión importante en las canchas"**

Todos los del grupo voltearon a ver unos de los tantos altavoces que habia en el instituto, Makarov acababa de dar una indicación importante.

-Oh, apenas que la plática se estaba poniendo buena- lamentó Max.

-Rayos, anda Leo, al menos dinos que tanto debemos preocuparnos por la aparición de esos chicos- insistió Natsu, sintiéndose muy al pendiente de la situación.

El chico de lentes coloridos cerró los ojos y encorvó la postura -No, no quiero decírselos-

Gajeel lo jaló de la corbata y demandó desesperado una respuesta -¡Dilo!-.

Supo que no tenia opción mas que soltar la macabra verdad -Solo les diré que el año pasado, la agrupación trimen estuvo apunto de destruir una escuela-.

-¿Destruir una escuela? No es posible- murmuró Fried, ni siquiera el se la creía.

-Las parejas más unidas y felices se separaron, los mejores amigos se traicionaron, incluso el director de esa institución se divorcio de su mujer- explicó lentamente, asegurándose de que todo quedara claro –Desde ese dia, Quatro Cerberus dejó de tener chicas en sus filas-.

-Quatro Cerberus, hombre ¿De verdad esos trimens destrozaron una escuela militar por si solos?- Elfman cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza casi entrando en pánico –Estamos en peligro, nadie de nosotros es inmune, ninguna de nuestras chicas está segura-.

"**Por si alguien no se está tomando en serio mi indicación, les advierto que quien falte estará en problemas" **amenazó Makarov por los altavoces.

-Lo mas sensato en este momento es ir a esa junta, ya veremos despues como solucionamos esto- dijo Gray comportándose de forma madura en tal situación.

-Je, no se que es lo que sigue, pero si veo a alguien coquetando con Lucy- Natsu pausó y se tronó los nudillos –No podré contenerme-.

Tras la temeraria declaración de Natsu, el grupo de realmente asustados y nerviosos muchachos partió rumbo a las canchas.

* * *

_**Pero habia un pequeño grupo que no pensaba asistir a la reunión.**_

Jura estaba en un salón junto con sus estudiantes de mas confianza; Lyon Bastia, Sherry Blendi, Yuka Suzuki y Toby Horhorta, ademas de Chelia Blendi quien habia entrado de colada. El profesor calvo no se veía nada apurado por el anuncio de Makarov.

-Descuiden chicos, nosotros ya sabemos de que se trata todo- decia el Neekis a sus estudiantes –Mas importante para mi es que ustedes se sientan listos, por que son mi equipo final-.

Todos menos Lyon asintieron con un grito de guerra.

-¿Lyon?- le llamó la atención Jura.

Lyon despertó de su distracción -Si, estoy listo para defender nuestro orgullo, somos los representantes dignos de la institución- comentó, pero aunque lo dijo con determinación, no se le veía muy entusiasmado.

-Je, una ultima cosa ¿No les parece que eso de equipo "A" y equipo "B" se oye mal? Es como hacer a un equipo mas importante que otro- indicó Jura tras lo cual su equipo asintió –Necesitamos otro nombre de equipo-.

-¿Pero cual sería el mejor nombre Jura-san?- preguntó Sherry, pero pronto el sonido de Toby comiendo asquerosamente de una lata de comida para perros la puso de nervios – ¡Deja de hacer eso Toby!-.

Al chico perro se le resbaló su lata de comida y esta se fue rodando por el suelo hasta topar en el pie del profesor, este tomó la lata y observó una inscripción en esta, la cual leyó en voz alta – ¿Lamia?-.

A Yuka le gustó esa palabra -Oiga profesor, eso se oye con estilo ¡Podemos ser el equipo Lamia!-.

-Me parece bien, bueno, ustedes relájense, yo iré a la junta y declararé nuestro nombre. Chicos, confio en que nosotros ganaremos los concursos- se despidió Jura y entonces se marchó.

-Ya verán, les demostraré que no solo me dicen "la onda" por ser buena onda, sino por que arraso todo a mi paso- presumió Yuka abandonado el salón.

-Y yo probaré al mundo que los perros tambien competimos, _oon_- dijo Toby enfureciéndose.

-Mmh- Lyon se levantó desganado y se dispuso a salir del salón con la mirada en el suelo.

-Lyon-sama- Sherry se le adelantó para evitar que saliera -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Sherry…despues te digo, creo que no es momento- dijo el Bastia y entonces abandonó el salón sin decir nada más.

Chelia acudió con su hermana -¿Qué onda con Lyon? ¿Está enfermo?-.

Sherry suspiró –Chelia, esto ya no está funcionando- dijo con cierta resignación –Desde hace mucho que no es lo mismo-.

Chelia se quedó con la gran duda, pero lo que se le hizo mas raro fue que Sherry no se quejara ni lloriqueaba ¿Pues que habia pasado?

* * *

**Algunos pocos minutos despues, en el area de las canchas de futbol **

La multitud ya estaba congregada alrededor de una plataforma incorporada en el centro de la cancha principal, habia bocinas a los lados con música que Makarov mismo habia elegido (o sea música pasada y anticuada de los ochentas), tambien habia globos de muchos colores amarrados a cuerdas. Todos estos detalles hacian que pareciera que se estaba en una celebración al aire libre.

Lucy acababa de llegar y se habia quedado sin palabras al encontrarse con la escena. Tanto que se habia apresurado al oir las amenazas del director todo para encontrarse con un ambiente ferial.

-Lu-chan- Levy alcanzó a la rubia, jadeante de cansacio –Me dejaste atrás, pero ¿Qué es todo esto?- se preguntó fijándose sobre todo en la plataforma central.

En el centro de la plataforma se encontraba un atril tras el cual habia una enorme pantalla controlada via laptop, en la zona derecha habia una larga mesa tras la cual estaban localizadas seis sillas y descansando en su superficie un micrófono y una botella de agua por cada silla. Finalmente en la zona izquierda era donde estaban Makarov y su secretaria haciendo unos últimos preparativos.

-Bien, veo que la mayoría ya está presente- le comentó Makarov a Mira y entonces fue adonde el atril, Mirajane como ya habia hecho en otras ocasiones ayudó poniendo un banco y así el diminuto anciano pudiera alcanzar la altura del micrófono. Tras observar unos segundos a la multitud y calar el micrófono, dejó salir unas palabras que retumbarían en la mente de casi todos los presentes -¡Fairy Tail e invitados, les doy la bienvenida la inaguracion de los concursos escolares!-

-¿Ehhhhh?- Lucy se sobresaltó como muchos de los estudiantes que la rodeaban.

-E-el dijo "concursos escolares" ¡Lo dijo!- exclamó Levy con una mano sobre la boca.

-Ese viejo, siempre guardando las sorpresas- sonreía Gray desde otro lado.

-¡Somos los anfitriones, ahora si me estoy encendiendo!- gritó Natsu tan entusiasmado que por un momento olvidó sus preocupaciones.

-Jeje- Makarov se deleitó en la reacción general y supo que habia valido la pena mantener el asunto lo mas secreto –Nostros Fairy Tail hemos sido elegidos como la sede de los concursos escolares regionales ¿Acaso no es todo un honor?-.

Un grito colectivo por parte de las masas hizo saber la respuesta afirmativa. Todos estaban emocionados, por que por primera vez el instituto habia sido elegido para un acontecimiento tan importante.

-Los concursos escolares es un evento donde todas las escuelas locales participan en concursos de tipo académicos, artísticos y deportivos, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades, compitiendo por demostrar quien es el mejor- explicó el Dreyar –Solo los ganadores son dignos de participar en el gran concurso internacional, donde se dan frente a frente las mejores instituciones de todo el mundo-.

-¡Hombre, eso suena genial!- exclamó Elfman apretando los puños.

-Por supuesto, es la oportunidad de demostrar de que estamos hechos- le comentó Evergreen.

-Aquí entre nosotros hay invitados de otras escuelas, quizás algunos de ustedes ya los conozcan. Pero hay algo que como Hadas tenemos que hacerles saber algo ¿oh no?- Makarov se mostró bastante confiado cuando exclamó con toda su voluntad -¡Que Fairy Tail se defenderá a muerte en su casa!-

-¡Aye!- exclamaron los estudiantes de Fairy Tail haciendo el saludo oficial de la escuela.

-Vaya, vaya, así que esto es lo que llaman el peso de la localia- dijo Hibiki mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

-Siempre es difícil jugarla de visitante, que gran reto- suspiró Eve.

-Y eso no es lo peor de todo- asintió Ren recordando cierto detalle que pronto saldría a flote.

-De acuerdo a las reglas impuestas por el consejo escolar, el numero de equipos a competir será de seis- Makarov sonrio de lado a lado cuando soltó su parte favorita de las reglas –Y por ser los anfitriones, Fairy Tail tiene derecho a dos equipos-.

-Dos equipos, sería una vergüenza que ninguno de los dos ganara la competición- comentó Cana a Wendy.

El director ya se imaginaba que la pregunta de todos eraquienes eran los equipos, pero por protocolo llevaría a cabo las cosas en orden –Como equipo numero uno tenemos al equipo Fairy Tail A- presentó el anciano mientras en la pantalla aparecia el símbolo de la escuela –Pase el capitán del equipo al frente para confirmar su participación-.

-Y así empieza todo- decia Erza para si misma mientras subia a la plataforma, resalta que hasta traia un uniforme especial para la ocasión; vestía un vestido blanco formal encima del cual portaba un saco negro con la insignia de Fairy Tail, así como tacones. No faltaba quienes le aplaudieran o chiflaran, o como en el caso de los trimens hasta caian de rodillas y le rendían toda clase de piropos.

La pelirroja tomó asiento en el primer lugar de derecha a izquierda y cogió el micrófono -Yo defenderé el orgullo de esta institución-.

-Se nota lo emocionada que está Erza-san- dijo Juvia con curiosidad.

Gajeel rió -Gehe, si quiere ganar debería de elegirme en su equipo-

-¡Erza-sama!- gritaban los trimens.

-Erza, todos confiamos en que asemblaras un equipo y lo guiaras al éxito- dijo Makarov a la pelirroja –Ahem, pero todo mundo no olvide, que aquí tambien tenemos un equipo más ¡Pase el representante del equipo Fairy Tail B!-.

Los espectadores se quedaron extrañados al notar como en la gran pantalla aparecia un símbolo distinto y con el nombre de "Lamia Scale". Hasta el mismo Makarov se quedó boquiabierto al ver que le habían hackeado su pantalla.

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo Jura mientras subia a la plataforma con calma total, ya con micrófono en mano –Llamar a un equipo conel sufijo de "B" da la impresión de que ese equipo es inferior al llamado "A" y yo no siento que mis muchachos sean menos capaces que los de Erza-dono- el calvo tomó lugar a un lado de la pelirroja –Lo siento mucho, pero jugaré con todo a ganar esto, Erza-dono-.

-Eso es lo que esperaría de uno de los mejores diez profesores del país- respondio Erza que contrario a intimidarse por la competencia se entusiasmó mas.

-Oh, parece que nuestros equipos se han puesto en serio, ninguno está dispuesto a regalar nada- dijo Makarov complacido en la actitud de sus dos representantes.

Pero en la parte de hasta el final de las canchas ya se encontraba un grupito que se emocionaba pero por otras cosas

_-Ese viejito tan sonriente ni se imagina la que le espera- decia Gary Hughes casi saborandose de lo que estaba por suceder._

_Su gemela mostraba una actitud idéntica -Va a quedar como un idiota y nosotros desde el principio estaremos mas cerca de ganar-._

_-Mmh- Koko en cambio estaba nerviosa_

–_Oigan ¿Y el capitán Lily?- preguntó Daniel Straight dándose cuenta que el enorme felino habia desaparecido en un descuido._

_Sugarboy calló al pelirrojo -Cierra la boca Dan, parece que el estúpido director de Fairy Tail está por presentar a los Blue Pegasus, ya quiero ver a los trimens, están bien guapos-_

-Procedentes del centro de la ciudad, tenemos a una escuela de mucha tradición ¡Blue Pegasus!-

-Ay mis pegasitos- exclamó Bob haciendo una pose afeminada.

-¡Esos malditos!- hacian la rabieta todos los chicos que habían tenido el disgusto de verlos en acción.

El capitán Ichiya abordó la plataforma y empezó a saludar a las multitudes como si de un divo se tratase, haciendo toda clase de poses exageradas, esperando una buena recepción, pero solo sus trimens le echaban porras. El chaparro volteó hacia atrás para ver a su amada –Erza terroncito de azúcar, espero que esta competición no arruine lo nuestro- tras decirle las palabras le tiró un beso y puso su cara romantica (o mejor descrita "la cara mas espantosa que Bob en tanga").

-Eeek- Erza sufrió de unos violentos escalofríos y se desmayó en su silla.

-¡Dios mio, esa cosa puede domar a Erza con una mirada!- exclamó Evergreen, tantas veces que ella habia intentado imponerse sobre Erza en vano todo para que Ichiya la noqueara en un instante.

-Q-que autoridad, si ese es el lider entonces sus participantes han de ser formidables- concluyó Fried.

-Los Pegasus compitieron bravamente el año pesado, no se espera menos de ellos este año- comentó Makarov en vista del interés de los presentes –Pero quieren más sorpresas ¿no? Pues ahí les va esta, tenemos una institución que participará por primera vez en los concursos escolares-.

-¿_Donde se metió el gatote? Si no se presenta no podremos participar_-_ se alarmó Hughes dejando a un lado su casi permanente sonrisa burlona._

_Koko infló las mejillas y volteó la mirada a un lado -Tenía que ser un gato-._

-Con ustedes ¡Royal Edolas High School; campus Magnolia!-.

El representante de los de Edolas se abria camino entre las multitudes –Con permiso, por favor, permiso- decia el enorme felino quien venia cubierto de una capucha blanca.

-_Estaba escondido entre la gente, como que ese Phanter es bueno ocultándose_- suspiró Mary relajándose.

-_Es un gato misterioso_- _dijo el de la mente simple; Dan Straight._

Lily subió a la plataforma y tomó su lugar al lado de Ichiya, fue entonces cuando se quitó su capa revelando su inesperada apariencia –Buen dia a todos, me siento orgulloso de que Edo High finalmente participe en un evento tan relevante-.

-Pero que gatote- habló Charle que no se la podia creer.

-"_Ese gatote impresionó a Charle ¡Es mi rival en el amor!_"- pensó Happy instantáneamente.

Makarov observó su lista en su laptop, como representante de Edo High estaba el nombre de una tal Knightwalker -¿Quien es usted? ¿Dónde está la capitana del equipo?- preguntó el Dreyar.

-Mil disculpas, debi de explicar esto desde antes; la señorita Knightwalker no pudo asistir hoy, por eso yo la estoy supliendo. Mi nombre es Lily, Phanter Lily-

_Dentro de las instalaciones de Fairy Tail, el hombre enmascarado al que no le importaba todo esto de los concursos escolares fue tomado por sorpresa cuando logró escuchar a la pantera por los altavoces _

_-_Lily ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Mystogan se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se colocó su bandana, su cubrebocas y su capucha –Si el ha llegado significa que Fausto tambien está en la ciudad-.

-Bienvenido, Phanterlily, esperamos emocionados ver las habilidades de el equipo de tu escuela- saludó el director, enseguida continuó con su protocolo, vio los nombres de las ultimas dos escuelas faltantes y se decidió a cual presentar a su continuación –"_Viejo amigo Goldmine, ya quiero ver a tus perros de guerra en acción_"- pensó al ver el primer icono, pero cuando vio el segundo puso cara de pervertido –"_Ojalá Mermaid Heels manden sus mas sexys representantes_"-

–Nos quedan dos escuelas que nunca han fallado en competir ferozmente año tras año- dijo el Dreyar mostrando dos dedos de su mano derecha a todos los espectadores.

-_Mmh, como se tardan esos del consejo, ya debe de venir siendo la hora_- _decia Hughes quien observaba la hora en su celular._

_-Paciencia, el consejo nunca permitiría que escuelas que desobedecen las reglas participen ¿eh?- cuestionó Sugarboy poniéndose las manos en la cintura._

-Procedentes de en medio del bosque, tenemos a…- Makarov se quedó con las palabras en su boca, ya que de ultimo momento vio en su laptop algo que lo dejó mudo.

-Como le gusta poner suspenso a ese viejo- refunfuñó Jet.

Su inseparable amigo cruzó los brazos -No puede seguir así todo el dia, tiene que mencionar a la escuela participante-.

Pero Makarov no reaccionaba, seguía con la boca abierta y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tal reacción preocupó a Mirajane quien acudió a con el y le susurró en voz baja –¿Qué pasa director?-.

Makarov apagó su micrófono y balbuceó totalmente estupefacto –Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heels han…-

Mirajane observó la pantalla de la laptop de Makarov y tuvo una reacción similar al director cuando vio como las ensignias de ambas instituciones estaban tachadas y a un lado de ambas estaban marcadas en rojo las palabras "descalificados"

-Han sido descalificados automáticamente ¡Ambas escuelas al a vez!- exclamó Makarov sudando profusamente, nunca antes en la historia se habia visto algo así.

De entre todo mundo presente, eran los estudiantes de Edolas High School los únicos que no estaban afectados o confundidos con la situación.

-_Este es el primer paso rumbo a nuestra gloriosa victoria_- _decia Sugarboy viéndose en un espejo de mano._

_-Perros y sirenas estúpidos, seguro que no hallan ni a quien culpar- rió Gary imaginándose los rostros de desesperación del personal de ambas escuelas, lo cual le causaba gozo._

_-Y nunca sabran que nosotros los sacamos del juego desde antes que participaran ¡son unos perdedores!- se burlaba Mary quien como su hermano parecia derivar placer de causar desgracia a los demás._

_-Ohh- Subargoy estaba con la mirada en otro lado, dejando caer la baba al ver algo que sumamente le habia llamado la atención_

_-"No me siento bien con que hagamos hecho esto"- pensaba Koko con cierto remordimiento._

Y muy lejos, el Edo High, el director Byro festejaba con champagne el éxito de su primera fechoría mientras observaba la transmisión via internet –Mira Knightwalker, esto es solo el principio de nuestro éxito, con mi liderazgo, tu disciplina y el apoyo de nuestros aliados de la oscuridad no hay manera de que fracasemos-

Knightwalker ni atención le ponía, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos como desde en la mañana.

* * *

**Es de esperarse que las reacciones en el consejo escolar fueran desesperadas**

-Esto no tiene lógica, nunca habia visto algo así- decia Guran Doma perdiendo la calma que siempre que lo acompañaba -¡¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Ultear?!-.

Lahar estaba igualmente sorprendido, incapaz de explicarse como dos escuelas tan siempre presentes en los concursos no se hubieran registrado –"_Esto es muy sospechoso_"-.

-Secretaria, contácteme con Ultear Milkovich, no…mejor llamela para que venga en persona y tu Lahar, necesito que hagas algo de inmediato- ordenó el visiblemente incomodo presidente del consejo.

-A sus ordenes señor-.

-Ve con Jellal y revisen las solicitudes, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. No puede haber solo cuatro equipos listos ¡El minimo son seis!-

-De inmediato-

-No, espera- el anciano interrumpió al llegarle una idea mas a su mente que trabajaba a mil por hora para encontrar una solución a esta situación critica –Antes quiero que convoques a Trinity Raven, los quiero aquí cuanto antes-.

-"_La unidad de Jellal_"- identifico instantáneamente a ese grupo conocido como Trinity Raven, esto solo aumentó su preocupación, no le sonaba bien a sus oídos que esos tres fueran llamados -Presidente…eso es-.

-Tenemos que preservar nuestra credibilidad a como de lugar, traelos de inmediato- ordenó de nuevo el viejo.

-Si, como ordene- Lahar salió apresurado y muy consternado con el súbito giro de acontecimientos –"_Fausto, Jellal, Trinity Raven, la ausencia de Quatro Cerberus y Mermaid Heels, todo esto está demasiado mal ¿Puede ser tal condicencia?_"-.

Guran Doma ya tenia en su mente a quienes culpar por los inconvenientes –"_Fairy Tail ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llamar la atención?_-.

* * *

**Pero en un cuarto de Era High School, un profesor ordenado del consejo se deleitaba en lo que acababa de suceder**.

-_El_ tenia razón, dijo que una oportunidad surgiría y aquí está frente a nosotros- decia el maestro mientras como Byro y Doma observaba los acontecimientos en su computadora –Sospecho que el consejo acudirá a Trinity Raven, no puedo dejar que eso suceda-

El hombre salió de su oficina y no le costó mucho encontrarse con una persona de las que buscaba.

-Buenos días Ikaruga- saludaba a una joven pelirrosada que vestia kimono y portaba una espada –Hay algo sobre el consejo que debo advertirte-.

-Lo escucho, _profesor Heartphilia_-

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Seccion de Perfiles**_

**Ichiya Wanderei Kotobuki**

_Alias:_ Men

_Posicion laboral_: Profesor de Blue Pegasus, lider de los trimens

_Gustos:_ Erza my honey, parfum

_Disgustos:_ lo apestoso, los hombres sin modales

Ichiya es un hombre de 29 años con una historia de éxito a sus espaldas, fabricador de los mejores perfumes y escritor de incontables libros de consejos en el amor. Cuando fue estudiante de Blue Pegasus era un trimen y con el paso de los años fundó un nuevo grupo de trimens a los cuales entrena en el arte de tratar a las mujeres, su obsesion por este grupo le ha llevado a crear profecías, códigos de comportamiento y leyendas con el fin de formar a los mejores trimens de la historia. Desde hace años que se enamoró de Erza y ha jurado no descansar hasta llevarla al altar. Tiene la mala costumbre de olfatear a la gente y comportarse de forma ridícula.

**Hibiki Lates**

_Alias: _Mil Noches Hibiki

_Gustos:_ todas las mujeres (pero lo vuelven loco las rubias), la tecnología

_Disgustos:_ los insectos, los bravucones

_Habilidades:_

**Inteligencia** *****

**Atletismo ***

**Destreza *****

Hibiki es un miembro de los trimens que suele asumir el liderazgo del grupo en ausencia de Ichiya, es muy popular y reconocido como uno de los ejemplares masculinos más atractivos de toda Magnolia. Es muy inteligente y es experto en el manejo de uso de datos, al punto de que en Blue Pegasus se le llama el "archivo humano". Tuvo un romance fallido por Mirajane en el pasado y es algo cobarde cuanto hay peligro.

**Ren Akatsuki**

_Alias:_ Noche Silenciosa Ren

_Gustos:_ las chicas distintas (goticas, darketas y de otras subculturas), los conejos de peluche

_Disgustos:_ la piel clara, los rivales en el amor

_Habilidades:_

**Inteligencia** ***

**Atletismo *****

**Destreza *****

El trimen Ren Akatsuki cursa segundo grado, un año debajo de Hibiki. Frente a las chicas suele comportarse de manera Tsundere, pero frente a los hombres es algo cortante. Es fanatico de las camas de bronceados. De entre los trimens es el menos escandaloso y se cuenta que su silencio es su mejor arma. Desde hace tiempo anda buscando alguna chica singular que pertenezca a alguna subcultura, ya que en lo mas oculto de su corazón sufre de soledad.

**Eve Tealm**

_Alias_: Noche Santa Eve

_Gustos:_ Las chicas mayores (especialmente si son voluptuosas), la cerveza

_Disgustos:_ la pimienta, el consejo escolar

_Habilidades:_

**Inteligencia** ***

**Atletismo ****

**Destreza ******

Eve el trimen cursa el primer grado y comúnmente es llamado niño debido a su apariencia. Anteriormente estuvo estudiando la secundaria en Era High School pero sufria demasiada discriminación, por suerte Ichiya lo reclutó para los trimens. Le encanta hacerse el "tierno chico bonito" frente a las mujeres, pero ya entre amigos es medio desastroso. Sus amigos suelen incitarlo a que se consiga una novia de sus dimensiones, pero el sueño con una mujer mandona.

* * *

¿Les gustó el capitulo? Esta es una nuevo saga que ya tenia ganas de escribir desde hace mas de un año, me encantó escribir de los trimens, espero les haya sido de si gusto la aparición de esos tres.

Ahora por culpa de los trimens la avalancha de celos se ha desatado volviendo a los chicos paranoicos y a chicas como Lucy y Levy en inocentes presas de los trimens, los concursos están por empezar pero han surgido inconvenientes, los de Edolas se guardan grandes secretos y han aparecido nuevas personas en escena.

¿Conseguiran los Pegasus sus objetivos? ¿Sobreviviran los chicos a los trimens? ¿Caeran las chicas en las manos de los mujeriegos?

¿Qué pasará con Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus? ¿Qué medidas tomará el consejo? ¿Qué pasa con Knightwalker? ¿Qué tiene que ver Phanterlily con Mystogan?

Ah pero las preguntas no terminan en eso ¿Qué captó la atención de Dan? ¿Qué quiso decir Sherry respecto a Lyon? ¿Qué trama Byro al no enviar a Knightwalker? ¿Qué hay con Ashley? ¿Qué pasó entre Fausto, Jellal y Mystogan? Y la mas importante de todas **¿Quién es el profesor Heartphilia**?

Paciencia mis estimados lectores, las preguntas y sus misterios se iran entrelazando y develando pronto, cosas grandes pasaran.

Como mencioné antes, esta saga abarcará muchos generos entre ellos algunos nuevos, espero la historia les siga pareciendo interesante.

Bueno, cualquier duda que tengan pueden mandarme un PM y les contestaré, tambien agradezco sus reviews y consejos. Saludos a todos y nos vemos espero en un mes. No les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo por que siempre al final los cambio jeje ¡Hasta pronto!


	37. Corrupción

_Disclaimer. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_Anteriormente._

_Los concursos escolares regionales de Magnolia han comenzado teniendo como sede por primera vez al Instituto Fairy Tail._

_Los Blue Pegasus han sido el primer equipo en presentarse, sus miembros los trimens han desatado una oleada de celos en los chicos de Fairy Tail, quienes se sienten amenazados por los avances de los Pegasus con las chicas._

_Pero el caos se ha desatado cuando de último momento el consejo se ha percatado de que Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus no se han registrado, ante la situación Guran Doma se ha decidido a tomar medidas desesperadas mandando llamar a Trinity Raven, todo esto sin saber que los chicos de Edolas High School han hecho trampa desde un principio eliminando a los dos equipos faltantes._

_Y por ultimo un hombre conocido como "profesor Heartphilia" ha abordado a Ikaruga de Trinity Raven._

* * *

**Instituto Fairy Tail; Capitulo 36, "Corrupción"**

La confusión predominaba entre los estudiantes de Fairy Tail que se encontraban en las canchas de futbol, rodeando la plataforma sobre la cual estaban el director, su secretaria y los representantes de los equipos que se habían presentado ya ante todos.

Levy arqueaba una ceja y se tocaba el labio inferior con la punta del dedo índice, extrañada por las últimas palabras que el director había pronunciado -Lu-chan, esta situación es totalmente inesperada-

-Makarov dijo que hay dos equipos descalificados, Quatro Cerberus y Mermaid Heels ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?- se preguntaba igualmente la Heartphilia, se suponía que los concursos escolares locales eran tan importantes que ninguna escuela local querría perdérselos.

Elfman se rascaba la nuca, pensando constantemente en sus camaradas de la escuela militar del bosque -Hombre, los Cerberus son unos machos de verdad, ellos nunca se echarían para atrás, menos si su hombría está en juego-.

-¡Que vengan, quiero que compitan los mejores!- exclamaba el competitivo Natsu.

Hasta los trimens estaban afectados por las noticias

–Yo quería que vinieran las preciosas Mermaid Heels, sin ellas no es lo mismo- lamentaba Hibiki cruzando los brazos en disconformidad.

-Se dice que su capitana, Kagura-chan, es una mujer no hermosa y un ejemplo de éxito, quería conocerla- decía Eve, como siempre obsesionado con las chicas mayores.

-Arania Web- dijo Ren con una pizca de amargura.

En la plataforma la situación era tensa, Erza intentaba contactar a Jellal por celular, Jura estaba totalmente serio y perdido en sus pensamientos, Ichiya olfateaba el ambiente con la esperanza de detectar el aroma floral de las sirenas o el aroma varonil de los perros de batalla y Mirajane observaba consternada a Makarov.

-Mira, nunca había sucedido algo así- comentó el anciano sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la laptop donde aparecían los nombres e insignias de los seis equipos participantes, con las de Cerberus y Mermaid estaban tachados y con unas letras en rojo que leían "descalificado". Era seguro que no se podía competir con solo cuatro equipos, por tanto era inevitable que llegase cierta pregunta –"_Consejo escolar ¿Qué harán ahora?_"-.

-Director ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Todo el mundo espera- indicó la secretaria señalando a las muchedumbres expectantes.

-Mmh- Makarov cerró los ojos sujetándose la barbilla muy pensativo -"_Supongo no queda de otra_"- se acercó al micrófono movió su mirada de lado a lado contemplando panorámicamente a los presentes y entonces tomó su decisión - Estudiantes, maestros e invitados, nos tomaremos un breve descanso de veinte minutos- dijo dejando atónitos a todos, mas entendía que no había de otra más que comprarle tiempo a los que mandaban en los concursos. Aunque eso no fuera del gusto de la gran mayoría presente.

* * *

-Demonios, todo ese drama para llegar a nada- refunfuñaba ahora Gajeel al igual que algunos otros estudiantes impacientes como lo eran Evergreen y Natsu.

-Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien, pobre director- decía Lucy siendo más compresiva, al igual que Levy, Fried y otros jóvenes tranquilos.

Otros como los trimens tenían una manera para hacer valer el receso -¡A buscar chicas!- exclamaban los tres abrazándose entre sí, ganándose las miradas asesinas de algunos de los chicos más celosos, quienes no dudaron en ir a reclamar lo que les pertenecía, entre ellos el altamente celoso Natsu Dragneel quien no perdió ni un segundo en ir con su rubia favorita.

-¡Hey Lucy, vamos a la cafetería!- dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-Bueno, aunque había quedado con Levy de ir por unos libros a la biblioteca, así que iremos allí primero ¿sale?- le respondió Lucy señalando a su mejor amiga.

-Eh Lu-chan, no quiero hacer mala tercera compañía- dijo Levy sonriendo incomoda y haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Entonces vayamos los cuatro!- Gajeel apareció de repente, igual de posesivo que Natsu, abrazando a su chaparra de la misma manera.

-¡No lo acepto! Yo quiero ir con Lucy solo- dijo Natsu soltando a Lucy para ir a ponerse frente a frente contra el Redfox.

Gajeel lo levantó de la camisa y puso su frente contra la de él, para entonces susurrarle –No seas idiota Salamander, si queremos protegerlas de los "niños bonitos" nos conviene trabajar juntos-.

Lucy y Levy se quedaron viendo a sus novios extrañadas y con una gota de sudor recorriendo sus frentes –Nosotras somos mejores amigas y nuestros novios no se pueden ni ver-.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamaron al unísono y entonces se abrazaron por los hombros como camaradas – ¿Lo ven? No nos llevamos tan mal-.

-Están actuando muy raros- dijo Lucy sin dejar verles con sospecha.

Un Gajeel tan amigable con Natsu no era cosa normal para Levy -Gajeel, si pasa algo pueden decírnoslo-.

-No, todo está bien, solo decidimos que estaría bien que fuéramos los cuatro juntos gehe- dijo Gajeel muy nerviosamente -¿Verdad Salamander?-.

-Sí, pensábamos que ya que ustedes son tan buenas amigas…pues ¡Vamos a apoyarlas siendo buenos amigos también!- afirmó Natsu todo inseguro.

Al final las dos chicas le medio creyeron a sus novios, mismos que suspiraron aliviados de que sus incontrolables celos quedaran expuestos, eso hubiera sido la vergüenza máxima.

Y así todo mundo empezó a entrar a las instalaciones de Fairy Tail, algunos solos, otros en compañía, de algo servirían los veinte minutos de receso, Max podría ir a chismear, los trimens a ligar, Cana a beber y así cada quien tendría algo que hacer.

_Pero cierto grupo de pretenciosos pensaba utilizar su tiempo para ir a causar molestia a los demás. Nos referimos a los extravagantes chicos de Royal Edolas_

-Pfth hahaha, estos Faeries son unos idiotas ¿vieron como se puso su director?- se burlaba Mary Hughes con total escarnio.

-La cara que puso cuando vio que faltaban equipos no tenia precio, o sea ¡Sugoi!- se expresaba por igual su hermano gemelo Gary Hughes.

-Mmh, son patéticos, aunque por ahí vi algunos estudiantes muy carita- decía Sugarboy sonrojándose al recordar algunos rostros que no eran precisamente de jovencitas.

Dan andaba de hiperactivo como siempre -Chicos, pues vamos a ver qué pasa adentro, será emocionante conocer las cosas maravillosas que deben de tener los Faeries ¡Quizás hasta tengan un museo subterráneo donde guardan un esqueleto gigante de dinosaurio!- claro que tras hablar todos su compañeros (excepto Koko) se le quedaron viendo despectivamente dándolo por idiota.

-Dan tiene razón, vamos a divertirnos un rato- dijo Gary con malicia a lo cual su igualmente malcriada hermana asintió.

-Es hora de que vayan conociendo mi belleza en persona- dijo Sugarboy viéndose al espejo.

Koko suspiró, captando la atención de todos, la atleta estaba cabizbaja y con ojos tristes. Se sentía mal por lo que le habían hecho a Quatro Cerberus y a Mermaid Heels.

-Miren, Koko ya se está aburriendo, vamos adentro- insistió Dan incapaz de controlar sus impulsos aventureros.

Y así fue como los cinco representantes de Edolas High School se dirigieron al edifico de Fairy Tail, su presencia no tardaría en hacerse sentir, ya que después de todo si se podía definir con una palabra a esos otakus era por "fastidiosos".

* * *

**En el consejo escolar de Magnolia, todos trabajaban a mil por hora.**

Lahar se encontraba transportándose en el elevador, tenía que salir del consejo escolar y dirigirse cuanto antes a Era High School, escuela oficial del consejo localizada en la cuadra de enfrente al edificio del consejo escolar.

Era un hombre responsable y amante del orden, así que era de esperarse que estuviera muy estresado con la situación actual y si que tenía muchas razones para estar así.

En primer lugar, el había sido asignado para organizar y presidir los concursos escolares, una gran responsabilidad y privilegio.

Pero la segunda razón de su preocupación era aun mayor, los concursos escolares eran un evento al que los medios de comunicación local y nacional daban seguimiento, esto sin contar la presencia de scouts universitarios y cazatalentos independientes que venían en persona a contemplar con el fin de encontrar alumnos destacados ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Que la reputación del consejo escolar de Magnolia estaba en juego, si las cosas salían mal la responsabilidad caerían sobre Guran Doma y demás miembros prominentes.

La tercera y última razón de su preocupación, implicaba a ese grupo de personas que iba a visitar en este preciso momento: la unidad de Jellal "Trinity Raven"

_Trinity Raven era un grupo de tres estudiantes destacados de último grado, unos jóvenes que habían recibido preparación personal por parte de Jellal, de modo que eran la elite de entre todos los estudiantes. Tan excelente reputación tenían que habían recibido un privilegio directamente de Guran Doma, la autoridad de prefectura, ahora ese trió se encargaba de mantener el control en Era, mas últimamente se reportaban supuestos casos de abuso de autoridad por parte de esos elitistas._

-¿Para qué quiere Guran Doma a esos tres?- se preguntó consternado, podía deducir que una posibilidad es que fueran como un equipo extra que rellenara uno de los dos espacios faltantes, sin embargo ¿No sería eso una decisión demasiado radical?

No le pintaba bien que hubieran sido llamados esos chicos, mucho menos la inesperada ausencia de Quatro Cerberus y Mermaid Heels. Lo que si sabía es que el inconveniente debía de resolverse cuanto antes.

El elevador terminó su lento recorrido y en cuanto se abrió la puerta apresuró el paso siguiendo su camino rumbo a la institución escolar de alto rendimiento.

_Pero alguien ya se le había adelantado en contactarse con los controversiales Trinity Raven_

* * *

_**Unos minutos más tarde en un cubículo de Era High School.**_

Ikaruga, refinada mujer de aspecto oriental y líder de Trinity Raven escuchaba con atención las palabras que un confiable profesor de la escuela le contaba a secretas, sintiendo cada vez mas molestia con lo que le revelaba este.

Cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, ella se le quedó observando por unos segundos, asimilando lo que le había contado -¿Usted cree que piensen hacer eso con nosotros?-.

El profesor bajó la mirada con pesar –Me temo que eso sucederá, el consejo enviara a Trinity Raven para sustituir a una de las escuelas que quedaron eliminadas por no presentar su reporte único-.

-Sustituir- pronuncio Ikaruga con resentimiento, le hería en su orgullo tan solo imaginar que el consejo pensara en ellos como meros sustitutos.

-La aportación de Trinity Raven a Era High School es altamente apreciada, el consejo los tiene a ustedes en una posición muy elevada y sin duda que pensaran _utilizarlos_ para que les saquen de apuros-

-No- respondió Ikaruga de forma rotunda –Trinity Raven somos la elite de Era, no nos pueden tratar como simples sustitutos, tenemos una suprema dignidad-.

-Entonces, hazle saber eso al consejo, no dejes que los rebajen de esa manera. Imagino que incluso ya habrán mandado un representante que venga por ustedes- aconsejó el profesor.

Ikaruga se dio la vuelta y entonces sacó del morral que cargaba unas pastillas de aspecto colorido y se tomó dos –Bien, agradezco mucho su información-

-"_Esas pastillas no son medicina convencional, ella se está auto medicando, estos Trinity Raven sin duda que hacen lo que quieren con su autoridad"-_ pensó antes de hablar –No hay de qué pequeña-.

-Hasta luego, profesor Heartphilia- se despidió la chica de cabello rosado antes de abandonar el cubículo, al salir sintió una corriente de éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo –Me siento de maravilla, estos productos de Middonaito Labs siempre me ponen al cien- dijo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrara con que Lahar venía a buscarla –"_Consejo escolar, si quieren utilizarnos hay que dejar claro que no somos sus herramientas_"-.

Pero en el cubículo, el profesor que portaba el apellido Heartphilia traía una sonrisa de autosatisfacción –"_Perfecto, cuando Guran Doma reciba la negativa de Trinity Raven, entonces seré yo quien se levantará ante la ocasión convirtiéndome en un rayo de esperanza-_

* * *

Ultear se encontraba en su oficina comunicándose por teléfono, aunque a diferencia de Lahar no parecía estar en lo más mínimo estresada, de hecho tenía subidos los pies sobre su escritorio y sostenía el teléfono entre su clavícula y su cuello, ya que ocupaba sus manos en pintarse las uñas con esmalte purpura.

-Ya te dije que las reglas con las reglas, no mandas tu solicitud llena a tiempo y estás descalificada, así con las cosas pequeña-

-_Pero, esto es un error, déjeme hablar con el presidente Doma-_

Ultear puso una cara de molestia –Suficiente ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? Ah sí, Kagura, bien Kagura-san, aquí debe de quedar algo claro entre nosotras y es que "tu" no eres mayor que el consejo ¿lo captas? Así que adiosito- la Milkovich entonces colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo de decir algo a la chica del otro lado de la línea.

No se esperaba que inmediatamente fuera interrumpida por otra persona que entró apresurado a su oficina abriendo la puerta de golpe sin siquiera pedir permiso, hablamos de el adicto al trabajo Doranbalt.

-Ah Doranbalt ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella bajando las piernas del escritorio.

-"_Es un ángel_"-Doranbalt sin querer se le había quedado viendo, embelesado con la belleza de la chica, tuvo que darse una manotazo en la frente para concentrarse –El presidente Doma ha solicitado que vayas con el-

-Es sobre las escuelas que faltan ¿verdad? Bien, voy de inmediato- asintió la mujer –Sígueme Doranbalt, hay que arreglar esto de alguna manera-.

* * *

**Pero en Fairy Tail, el receso se estaba convirtiendo en más que un simple descanso por la intervención de ciertos jóvenes muy pesaditos.**

-Hey tú, lindo peinado ¿Te chupó los cabellos un caballo? hahaha- se burlaba Mary de Droy, quien se limitó a bajar la mirada ofendido por el comentario.

-Uy pero que ropas ¿Qué no sabes que ya no estamos en la edad media?- comentaba Gary a Fried quien iba de pasada, el Raijinshu no contestó, pero obvio que no le agradó que se burlaran de su vestimenta.

-Mira ahí vienen las copias baratas del manga de Ouran High School ¡Hey Tamaki!- gritaba la chica a los trimens que iban de pasada.

Los Hughes eran unos pesados, les encantaba causar escarnio de toda persona, animal o cosa que vieran y lo peor es que tan criticones eran que siempre encontraban algo con que incomodar.

-Oye mira ese baka ¿Qué anda haciendo?- preguntó el chico señalando a Max Alors quien no dejaba de tomar nota de cuanta cosa veía.

-¡Hey tu cara de feto abortado!- le gritó Mary al estudiante de Fairy Tail.

Max volteó a ver a los gemelos y se acercó a ambos –Wow, hace cuanto no veía gemelos, ustedes son de las chicos nuevos ¿Podría entrevistarlos para mi periódico de chismes?-

Los dos nativos de Edolas se voltearon a ver con complicidad y aceptaron.

-Pregunta numero uno ¿Quiénes son y que hacen ustedes?-.

Los dos Hughes se guiñaron el ojo y entonces se abrazaron demasiado cariñosamente como para ser gemelos –Somos Gary y Mary Hughes y somos hermanos incestuosos- dijeron con total descaro para entonces empezar a acercar sus rostros como si se fueran a besar.

-¡Oh dios mío!- a Max le salió un chorro de sangre por la nariz y como el chico morboso que era empezó a correr por todos lados gritando la controversial noticia.

Los traviesos gemelos se separaron -¿Cómo podemos hacer más grande nuestra travesura?- preguntó Mary.

Gary respondió –Hey mira ese tipo ¿No estará buscando a su hermana? jaja-

Resultaba que Elfman Strauss venia acercándose – ¡Lisanna, Lisanna, donde estas hermanita!- gritaba el grandote con preocupación, quería encontrar a su hermana menor cuanto antes para protegerla de los tales trimens, chicos que le causaban gran desconfianza.

-Hey grandote, ven acá- le llamó Gary, a lo cual el Strauss fue -¿Tu eres el hermano de Lisanna?- le preguntó haciéndose pasar como si supiera quién era la albina.

Elfman al tener de inocente lo que tiene de grande respondió -Por supuesto, pero ya que la conocen ¿No la habrán visto cercas?-

-Nop, pero aquel tipo loquillo anda diciendo cosas de tú y tu hermana- señaló Mary a Max.

Elfman fue directo a con el metiche que daba vueltas en círculos emocionado.

-¡Hermanos incestuosos, súper, son hermanos incestuosos!- gritaba el chico a los cuatro vientos.

Elfman sintió que le hervía la sangre, agarró a Max del cuello de la camisa por detrás y lo alzó hacia arriba –Hay cosas que como hombre no puedo tolerar y tú has dicho algo imperdonable- le dijo indignado al Alors que no sabía ni que estaba pasando.

Los Hughes estallaron en carcajada al ver como el grandote "castigaba" al reportero haciéndole un calzón chino, ciertamente gozaban ver las expresiones de la gente en desgracia.

-Hermanita, vamos a buscar más víctimas, hay que hacer que todos los Faeries se peleen entre sí-

-Si Gary y luego los grabamos y los subimos al VideoTube para que todo el mundo vea lo estúpidos que son-

No se detendrían, fastidiarían, engañarían y humillarían a cuanto encontraran. Excepto a una estudiante que les resulto singular.

-Hey Mary, mira a esa adolescente- decía Hughes todo embobado ante la presencia de una jovencita de menor edad que caminaba inocentemente por allí cargando unos libros.

-Es hermosa Gary, ella es…perfecta- describió la gemela maravillada con el fino ejemplar de adolescente.

Wendy ni cuenta se daba de qué era observada, pero por lo visto tampoco se dio cuenta de por donde caminaba ya que tropezó hacia el frente dándose un azotón contra el suelo –Ay, mis libros-

-¡Dojikko!- exclamaron los dos viendo como si la chiquilla estuviera rodeada con brillos. Ambos ahora pensaban lo mismo ¿Pero que era? ¿Qué querían con Wendy?

* * *

_**En el tercer piso del instituto**_

Juvia caminaba calmada y despreocupada consumiendo un muffin chocolate.

-Mmh Juvia, pero que buena te has puesto con el paso de los años- la llamó alguien a sus espaldas causando que ella se detuviera.

-"_¿Quién le dijo eso a Juvia?"- _

Al darse la vuelta y ver quien le había dicho eso sintió su corazón comprimirse, de entre todas las personas conocidas que podría haberse encontrado tenía que haberse encontrado con una de las mas rastreras y desagradables, un sujeto que significaba solamente dolor para ella; Sugarboy.

Sugarboy le miró de abajo hacia arriba con total descaro –No hay duda, ahora eres toda una mujer Juvia-

Sugarboy su ex novio de años atrás, un hombre que se había aprovechado de la baja autoestima de ella para jugar con sus sentimientos, haciéndola ilusionarse en que había quien la comprendiera, todo para desecharla dejando probado que para él todo había sido más que un juego.

-¿Qué pasa Juvia? Si es por lo del pasado, entonces me disculpo. Ahora soy un hombre cambiado y más hermoso por cierto- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello todo vanidoso.

-Juvia no quiere hablar con usted- le dijo ella, tan solo verle a la cara le traía recuerdos puramente dolorosos que mejor preferiría mantener alejados.

-Oye ya me disculpé, no creas que quiero hacerte daño o pedirte que seas mi novia otra vez-

-Juvia ha dicho que no quiere tratar nada con usted Sugarboy- reafirmó ya queriendo darse la vuelta de una vez por todas y alejarse del repugnante rubio.

-¡Pero yo si quiero hacerlo contigo!- dijo el terco tipo de Edolas, sujetándola de la muñeca derecha impidiendo que se fuera –Te has vuelto muy bella ¿Qué dieta o tratamiento seguiste?-.

-Suélteme y deje de acosarme Sugarboy- suplicaba la Loxar mientras forcejeaba por liberarse del sujeto, lo peor de todo es que no había nadie cercano a quien pedir ayuda.

-Tu rechazo alimenta mis sospechas de que hiciste algo ¿implantes? ¿Cirugía plástica? ¿Un tratamiento hormonal? Necesito saberlo- demandó Sugarboy jalándola hacia él.

-¡Suélteme! me está lastimando- se expresó sintiendo ya adolorida su muñeca debido a la presión y el forcejeó. El rubio cedió y la soltó, pero por el impulso del jaloneó ella cayó de sentón hacia atrás.

-Ouch- Juvia se sobaba la cadera mientras cerraba los ojos, no contaba con que Sugarboy era un pervertido oportunista que le estaba viendo entre las piernas.

-Que bragas más aburridas traes ¿no podías haber elegido un color con mas personalidad? Así como el rosa, color que me encanta- comentó aprovechando la posición en la que había quedado Juvia para verle debajo de la falda escolar logrando verle con facilidad las bragas blancas.

Aterrada Juvia cerró las piernas y gritó alterada -¡Kyaa, por favor ya deje de acosarme sexualmente!-

-Juvia, me parece que ya no estás bien de la cabeza, aparte de ponerte buenona te has vuelto loquita- comentó tomando como exageradas las reacciones de Juvia.

-¡Ya déjeme en paz!- gritó aun mas fuerte, el acoso sexual de Sugarboy le recordaba el aun cercano incidente con la pandilla Eisenwald donde por poco fue abusada.

-¡_Juviaaaaaaaaa_!-

La Loxar abrió los ojos y vio como su salvador llegaba subiendo por las escaleras y no podía ser nadie más que él –Gray-sama-

Gray andaba por el segundo piso cuando había escuchado la voz de Juvia quejándose de que la estaban lastimando y acosando, de modo que había subido las escaleras de golpe -¡Juvia ¿Qué pasa?!- preguntaba en cuanto llegó la pasillo, mas la escena dio la respuesta por si sola: allí estaba su linda muñeca blanca sentada en el suelo, visiblemente alterada y vulnerable, frente a ella estaba un alto sujeto extravagante -¡Maldito, nadie le pone un dedo encima a Juvia!- le maldijo sintiendo que la sangre le hervía y se le subía a la cabeza.

-¿Mmh?- Sugarboy giró el cuello moviendo su cabeza a un lado, aunque el rango visual no le alcanzaba a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz tan agresiva

–Tú estabas acosando a Juvia ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!-.

Sugarboy cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos con soberbia –Je, yo soy el estudiante mas fashion de Magnolia, el número uno en moda y belleza, Sugarboy es mi nombre-

-¡No te pregunte quien eras pedazo de idiota!- enrabiado se quitó la camisa, lanzándola a un lado y dirigiendo el paso hacia Sugarboy –Hace poco Juvia pasó por una experiencia traumante y tu se la estabas recordando con tus acciones ¡No puedo perdonar eso!- le dijo mientras abría y cerraba los dedos de una mano de modo que tronaban sus dedos.

A Sugarboy le ganó la curiosidad, por tanto se dio la vuelta para contemplar quien era ese chico que osaba confrontarle, se esperaba un sujeto tosco y horrendo, mas se encontró con todo lo contrario; un chico atractivo, de cuerpo bien formado y con una mirada fiera, era un ser bello aun estando en estado provocado, imponente, varonil, brillante, una obra de arte condensada en forma humana.

-"_Spicy, esa mirada fría, esa actitud fría, es lo más hermoso que he visto ¿Por qué mi corazón está retumbando tan intensamente?_"- decía Sugarboy mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban levemente y se ponía una mano en el pecho.

-¡Deja de verme con esa cara de idiota! Ya verás, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya después de lo que le hiciste a Juvia- amenazó más agresivo que antes, con sus músculos preparados para entrar en pelea.

-Gray-sama, cálmese, no se enfade tanto por eso- le dijo Juvia levantándose de golpe y yendo a aferrársele a un brazo para detenerlo –No lo haga-

-Pero Juvia, tú no te mereces que la gente te trate así ¡Le enseñaré a este pervertido a respetarte!- dijo Gray aun sin poder calmarse ¿Cómo hacerlo después de que un hombre había acosado a Juvia al punto de hacerla gritar? No lo aguantaba.

-Ese hombre no vale la pena, ya déjelo Gray-sama- insistió Juvia con voz ya serena, la cual logró apaciguar la furia de Gray.

-Ugh, Juvia- Gray tuvo que contenerse y cuando vio que el tipo tenía el logo de Edolas High School en su chaqueta, supo que Juvia lo había salvado de cometer una tontería, agredir a un participante de otra escuela traería graves consecuencias para Fairy Tail–Gracias Juvia, si no fuera por ti hubiera perdido todo el control- le agradeció dándole un leve abrazo.

-Mil disculpas, ya no volveré a incomodar a Juvia, _Ice-boy_- habló Sugarboy inusualmente sumiso y con un tono de voz suave, si no es que afeminado.

-Juvia, por favor no andes sola, hay mucha gente maliciosa que se quiere aprovechar de ti porque eres buena persona- le decía Gray a Juvia poniéndole las manos en los hombros y viéndola directo a los ojos, su inocente Juvia se veía tan frágil a la maldad, como quisiera poder estar cuidándola siempre.

Sugarboy empezó a sentirse tan incomodo con esa tierna escena de amor fraternal, quizás hasta romántico que no aguantó más y mejor se retiró –"_Como que Ice-boy ama a Juvia y Juvia ama a Ice-boy ¡No me gusta eso!_"-

* * *

_**Saliendo de la biblioteca**_

-Natsu, te estás quedando muy atrás-

-Tú también Gajeel-.

El par de joviales amigas acababan de salir de la bibliotecas, armadas de libros de toda clase, pero ya llevaban rato que sus novios habían empezado a perderles el paso quedándose atrás.

Tan clara como es el agua, es que el par de jóvenes no habían podido durar mucho en su plan de buenos amigos y ahora discutían de algo que las chicas no entendían.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que "señor pestañotas" es el verdadero peligro ¿No has visto como es de astuto?!- recalcaba Natsu jalando a Gajeel de la camisa.

-¿Estás retrasado? Es obvio que el "duendecillo cara de niña" es de quien debemos cuidarnos más ¡Es la perversión condensada en una persona!- afirmaba Gajeel con fervor.

-Eh chicos ¿algo les molesta?- preguntó Levy con una cara que por sí sola casi decía "no comprendo nada su idioma alienígena"

-¡Es por este terco!- se acusaron mutuamente -¿A quién estás llamando terco, eh terco?- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo -¡Tu eres el terco, no yo!-.

No tenía una explicación lógica como eran capaces de decir las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Rubia y peliazul suspiraron, era un sueño demasiado imposible el que sus novios se hubiesen vuelto amigables entre sí.

Lucy ya experta en manejar situaciones de desacuerdos, tomó una decisión mediadora -Está bien Natsu y Gajeel, los dejamos un rato para que se arreglen, nosotras les esperamos en la cafetería, solo no tarden mucho ¿Sale?-.

Por andarse peleando ni siquiera dieron respuesta. Las dos jóvenes amantes de la literatura prosiguieron su camino.

-Andan bien raros, como si "anduvieran en sus días", pero en versión hombre- comentó Levy en broma.

-Hoy Natsu ha salido con cosas bien locas, dijo que el también podía ser un escritor de novelas e incluso vestir traje, no entiendo que significa, pero sé que el odia los trajes- recordó Lucy en alusión al comportamiento inusual del pelirosado.

-Gajeel no dejaba de ver a todos lados, como si anduviera el pendiente de todo. Y los abrazos que me ha dado, uff si que ha apretado fuerte hoy-.

-Quien sabe, quizás estando a solas un rato se tranquilizan un poco- concluyó la Heartphilia apretando los libros con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Eso espero- dijo Levy iba a hacer un comentario más pero no lo hizo por que empezó a escucharse mucho escándalo más adelante -¿Qué será eso?-

-Mmh, esos sonidos tan fuertes se escuchan como…-

-¡Kyaa, ladridos de perro!- gritaron las dos soltando sus libros y abrazándose la una a la otra con temor, saliéndoseles lagrimitas de los ojos en forma cómica. Los ladridos eran cada vez más cercanos, lo que indicaba que el salvaje animal venia acercándose a ellas. Estaban demasiado paralizadas como para correr.

–Ahora sí que no fue buena idea dejar a los chicos atrás-

-Vamos a morir Lu-chan-

Y el salvaje perro pitbull hambriento de carne humana apareció ante el par de estudiantes aterradas…ah ¿perro pitbull?

Pero si era solo Toby.

-Grr, olores conocidos y sospechosos ¡Y demasiados gatos!- gritaba el alterado chico perro, que se estaba portando mas como un sabueso que como un humano, olfateando el ambiente, gruñendo, ladrando a la nada y con los ojos en blanco.

La inicial impresión de las hadas aun las mantenía congeladas. Lo positivo es que ya venía llegando alguien más capacitada para calmar al salvaje estudiante.

-¡Ya párale Toby!- regañaba Sherry Blendy, toda cansada de tanto perseguir al animal.

-¡Demasiados olores!- gritó Toby en riesgo de caer en descontrol otra vez.

-Pues no olfatees compulsivamente y punto- le dijo ya harta, pero no le corrigió mas cuando vio a quienes tenía frentes –Ya veo por qué andas tan salvaje Toby, seguro que el aroma de esta rubia debe causarte mucha molestia-.

Lucy salió del shock, sacudiendo la cabeza –Sherry ¿Qué le pasa a Toby?-.

-Hmph, no te hagas la amistosa, conmigo no funcionará Heartphilia- le rechazó la pelirroja haciéndole la mirada a un lado.

-"_Por que es así conmigo, no recuerdo haberle hecho nada_"- pensó Lucy. La actitud de rivalidad de la Blendy era uno de los más grandes misterios de su vida escolar.

Sherry prefirió conversar con Levy -Ah Levy ¿Te asustó este sabueso cabeza dura?-

Levy respondió con voz baja y temblorosa, pero no escucharon que dijo ya que el grito colectivo de unos chicos opacó las palabras de la McGarden -¡Trimens al rescate!-.

Hibiki, Ren e Eve corrían lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, sintiéndose los superhéroes de las chicas –No teman doncellas, nosotros las salvaremos-.

Hibiki fue a con Lucy a ponerle las manos sobre los hombros y centrarse en esos enormes orbes cafés -¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes una herida?- preguntaba con consideración.

Eve fue con la chica de sus dimensiones -Levy, si sientes miedo abrázate fuerte de mi - le decía casi queriendo obligarla a que lo abrazara.

Ren valerosamente fue a interponerse entre Sherry y Toby -Señorita, yo la protegeré del perro-.

-Grr, se viene acercando un olor- gruñó Toby mientras ponía la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde había venido corriendo y en cuestión de segundos apareció un extraño sujeto que venía corriendo hacia el grupo alzando tras de sí una nube de polvo.

-Con que ese rarito tenia alterado a Toby ¡Hey tu pelirrojo!- le gritó Sherry dando un paso al frente llamando la atención de quien venía a toda máquina.

-¡Museooooooooooo!- gritaba el extravagante sujeto de cabello rojo y que llevaba botas y guanteras medievales.

-¡Te estoy hablando!- gritó Sherry irritada de que la ignorara.

-Parece que ni nos está viendo- dijo Hibiki, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar -¡Nos va a atropellar, Lucy!-

Los trimens alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo, Eve jaló a Levy de una mano para quitarla de en medio, Ren abrazó a Sherry y la movió de modo que ella quedó contra la pared y el cubriéndola e Hibiki fue el más exagerado ya que abrazó a Lucy y junto con ella dio un salto al suelo para ponerla a salvo, lo cual funcionó pero el menso se dio un golpe en la nuca contra la pared.

Toby no era alguien muy inteligente que digamos y solo se quedó viendo como idiota sin hacer nada para quitarse del peligro -Oooon-.

El pobre sabueso recibió el impacto directo del tren sin frenos que era el tipo raro, así que ambos quedaron tirados atontados por el impacto.

-Lucy ¿te lastimaste?- preguntó Hibiki levantándose sobre las palmas de sus manos y rodillas, aun cubriendo a la rubia que estaba debajo de él.

-Sí, pero mira qué golpe te diste en la cabeza- le señaló el moretón que ahora tenía en la sien. El trimen minimizó su lesión enfatizando la seguridad de la chica.

-Levy-san, no quisiera imaginar que le hubiera sucedido a tu delicado de haber sido colisionado- decía Eve.

-Gracias Eve, por cierto ya puedes soltarme de la mano si quieres- le dijo la McGarden ya que el rubiecito aun tenia la mano unida a la de ella.

-Señorita, no es que me preocupara de mas por usted- se excusaba Ren volteando hacia un lado sonrojado por lo Tsundere que era, pero en un momento en que la vio bien se quedó estupefacto –"_Gótica_"-.

-G-gracias- agradeció la pelirroja levemente ruborizada por la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban. No le duró mucho la reacción cuando volvió a la realidad y vio al chico perro tirado en el suelo con la lengua de fuera -¡Toby!-.

Ren se hizo a un lado y Sherry fue a tirarse a un lado de su tonto amigo y empezó a sacudirlo – ¡Toby, no te mueras, por favor no te mueras!-

-Ooon- de la nada Toby abrió los ojos reviviendo y de un solo movimiento se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, ileso del encuentro –Estoy bien-.

Sherry se puso roja del enojo y le dio un bofetón -¡Me asustaste Toby baka!-.

El resto de los presentes se fueron acomodando rodeando al que aun seguía tirado en el suelo inconsciente y sin signos de recuperarse como Toby.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Levy.

En ese momento, una chica se aproximaba corriendo a una velocidad aun mayor que la del pelirrojo, todos imaginaron que también les atropellaría pero ella si resultó ser inteligente y no lo hizo, sino que se frenó y fue a con el chico caído -¡Dan! Siempre tienes que ser tan atrabancado-.

Hibiki observó a la joven que acababa de llegar, vestía colorida y al parecer era una atleta y sus facciones eran como de perrito, pero lo más importante era el logo que portaba en su ropa –Disculpa, tu eres de Edolas High School-.

-S-si- respondió con tal incomodidad que frunció el ceño y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente -Dan- suspiró al ver a su compañero.

Lucy tomó la iniciativa y fue reclinarse junto a la preocupada jovencita –Podemos llevarlo a la enfermería-.

-No necesito su lastima, Fairy Tail- rechazó la ayuda de Lucy otra vez con nerviosismo, para cuando movió su vista a Dan este ya mostraba signos de mejora, moviendo sus cejas -¡Está despertando!-.

-Qué alivio- dijo Lucy acercándose un poco más para ver como el accidentado abría sus ojos poco a poco.

-Uh ¿Dónde estoy?- Dan Straight sentía vértigo y su mirada estaba borrosa –Es Koko y…- identificó una desconocida chica rubia, pero no le podía ver bien la cara –Este…-.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Lucy al notar que el tipo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Ah- Dan se reclinó y afinó su mirada hasta que pudo ver a Lucy con claridad.

-Ehh Lucy, como que quedó afectado por el golpe- comentó Levy y es que el chico de Edolas no reaccionaba.

-¡Latido!- exclamó Dan poniéndose la mano en el pecho –Eres hermosa- dijo a Lucy sin nada de escrúpulos -¡Demasiado hermosa, me has aplastado, no puedo más, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa!- gritó a voz en cuello para entonces pararse y empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de Lucy una y otra vez -¡Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa! ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa?-

-Lucy- dijo la rubia sin saber ni que onda.

-¡Lucy ese es el nombre que hace latir mi corazón!- exclamó mientras se encendía en fuego, entonces contempló a la atarantada rubia parte por parte – ¡Esa voz! ¡Esos ojos! ¡Esa boca! ¡Ese cabello! ¡Esos pechos! ¡Esa cintura! ¡Esas piernas! Todo en conjunto echa a andar la maquinaria dentro de mí, esto se deletrea A-M-O-R- terminó diciendo mientras torcía su cuerpo para formar cada una de las letras que deletreaba -¡Eso es amor, amor, amor!-

Sherry asumió una postura de molestia estirando los brazos hacia abajo y hablando de malas -Esa es mi frase-

-Oh mi amor Lucy ¿Cómo debo llamarte? Lu-tan, Lun-lun, Lu-myun, Lu-lu- y así siguió poniéndole sobrenombres a la Heartphilia poniéndose de rodillas ante ella y tomándole una mano, hasta que alguien se interpuso para separarlos.

-Estas irritando a Lucy, además no es de caballeros pedir el nombre de una chica antes de presentarte a ti mismo- le corrigió un nada complacido Hibiki Lates.

Dan empezó a hacer poses ridículas -Yo ¡Soy Dan Straight de Era High School! Intrépido, incansable y con mucho amor que dar ¡Dan Straight es mi nombre!-.

Koko empezó a jalarlo de un brazo, aunque obviamente no era capaz de desplazarlo –Otra vez no empieces con lo mismo Dan, ya vámonos-

Dan se acercó a Lucy (arrastrando a Koko junto consigo) y le tomó de una mano -Oh Lu-nyan, este encuentro solo tiene un desenlace posible, toma mi mano y vayamos directo al altar-.

-No Lucy, no vayas con este hombre- dijo ahora Hibiki tomándola de la otra mano.

Lucy en serio que ya no se le ocurría que hacer con un compañero y un loquillo disputándosela –Eh chicos-

-¿Qué dices Lucy? ¿Quieres saber más de mi antes de unirnos en sagrado matrimonio? Entonces te lo contaré preciosa. Yo nací en un pueblo pobre en Edolas, pero después me mudé a Fiore a vivir con unos familiares, todos eran unos locos, especialmente mi primo Erik, no me creerán lo lunático que era, hacia cosas bien raras desde muy pequeño y después se fue de la casa diciendo que ahora se llamaría Cobra. Tenía una mascota serpiente, pero no entiendo porque se puso él un nombre de serpiente, siendo que es humano ¿Y si en realidad es un mutante?-.

-¡Un segundo!- Levy se estremeció al escuchar la ultima parte del relato –Cobra ¿Te refieres a Cobra de Oración Seis? Cuéntame más sobre Erik- le pidió altamente interesada en saber más sobre ese hombre de la oscuridad que hace tiempo había intentado secuestrarla.

-Entonces te gusta Erik, que oportuno, así mi primo y yo podremos casarnos al mismo tiempo ¡Súper!-

-No, por favor concéntrate y háblame sobre Cobra- pidió nuevamente juntando sus manos. Pero ahora sí que el borlote no daba para una conversación civilizada.

-¡Lucy no se casara contigo!- gritaba Hibiki queriendo obligar a Lucy a ir con él.

-¡Dan, vas a echar a perder todo si sigues hablando de tus secretos!- Koko quería impedir que su distraído amigo revelara detalles de más.

-¿Cómo pueden estar peleándose a una rubia tonta como Lucy? No tiene lógica- decía Sherry celosa de que la Heartphilia fuera el centro de atención.

-Ooon, chica perro- balbuceaba Toby mientras dejaba caer la baba (literalmente) por Koko.

Todo mundo hubiera seguido armando su escándalo cada quien con su asunto, si no fuera porque ese momento llegaron ese par de chicos celosos en busca de sus novias.

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?- gritaba Natsu con las manos en la cabeza y echando fuego por la boca, sus ojos no le mentían, había no solo uno, sino dos chicos tomando de la mano a su Lucy.

-¡Ese maldito duende!- exclamaba Gajeel enrabiado de ver como Eve tenía a Levy tomada de la mano.

Los dos se acercaron muy amenazantes al grupo y dominados por los celos empezaron a actuar muy agresivos -¡Ush, váyanse todos ustedes Blue-fenómenos!- empezó a correrlos Gajeel.

-¡Y tu también, quien quiera que seas freak!- añadió Natsu señalando a Dan a la cara.

-Tú también Gajeel, ellos no están haciendo nada- hizo lo mismo la McGarden.

Par de rivales empezaron a defenderse, diciendo que ellas no sabían lo que estaba pasando en realidad, pero las jóvenes les dejaron claro con la expresión "Nada de peros", ahora sí que no iban a ponerse en contra de sus amadas haditas, aunque estaban que querían echárseles encima a los trimens y en el caso de Natsu, hasta al estudiante de Edolas.

_A todos los estudiantes y cuerpo académico se hace el llamado de volver a las canchas, ya que se finalizará la ceremonia._

-¿Ya está? Entonces todos hemos de volver, después conversamos más, hasta luego- dijo Hibiki, pero por donde apuntaban sus ojos negros era claro que estaba hablándole a Lucy más que nadie.

-Adiós Levy-san y recuerda ¡Los chaparritos mandan!- se despidió Eve.

-Con su permiso, eh…- Ren se quedó a medias ya que no sabía ni el nombre de la pelirroja a la que había protegido en este rato.

-Sherry Blendy- dijo de una vez la chica, para no dejar en duda al moreno.

-Los trimens debemos ser puntuales, vamos a iluminarnos con la sabiduría de Ichiya-sensei- indicó Hibiki para que entonces irse junto con sus dos amigos.

-Oh, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás Koko, vamos a ver qué sucede- Dan se despido de Lucy con un movimiento de mano –Después seguimos con lo nuestro, Lu-nyan-

-Dan, prometiste que no volverías a caer de nuevo en lo mismo- se escuchó que le decía la chica atleta cuando ya se iban alejando.

Natsu al fin suspiró aliviado, ya con esos tipos alejados de Lucy podía ser el mismo ¡Estúpidos celos! Aun no entendía que eran exactamente, pero lo estaban haciendo quedar como un idiota frente a Lucy y si seguía así no faltaba que terminara fastidiando y eso era lo que menos quería –Eh Lucy- le dirigió la palabra mientras ponía la mirada al suelo y se sobaba la nuca –Lo siento, trataré de no alterarme otra vez-.

Lucy le abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre el pecho del chico -Está bien Natsu, no te juzgaré, quizás estas estresado por lo de los concursos, ah que le atiné ¿verdad?-

-Ah s-si- respondió por compromiso, mejor eso a quedar como un "enfermo de celos" –Y aunque no lo creas, yo también puedo usar traje-.

-¿Otra vez con lo del traje? Jaja, Natsu eres tan gracioso, si quieres empezar a vestir bien que no te de vergüenza conmigo- rió Lucy entretenida por las cosas tan impredecibles con las que salía su novio.

-Ahem, por si no lo han notado aun sigo aquí- alzó la voz Sherry.

-Perdona, umm- La Heartphilia no sabía ni cómo romper el hielo con la Blendy, con eso de ella que no le caía en lo más mínimo bien a la de tercer grado, era complicado socializar con ella –Etto, como que Toby ya se calmó-.

Toby traía una expresión soñadora y la lengua de fuera, como si estuviera en un sueño –Ooon, chica perro-.

-Menos mal, pero mejor será llevármelo antes de que se perturbe por estar tan cerca de ti Lucy- dijo Sherry mientras tomaba al atontado perro del brazo –Se que te haces la olvidadiza, pero yo no he olvidado lo que me hiciste. Aun falta dejar en claro las cosas entre nosotras y tengo pensado hacerlo en estos concursos, te mostraré que yo sigo siendo la número uno entre las chicas- se despidió echándole leña al fuego de su rivalidad con Lucy.

Aunque era una rivalidad por un lado, Lucy no tenía ni idea de que le había hecho a Sherry, no recordaba haberle causado el más mínimo mal.

-Y ahora quedamos de nuevo nosotros cuatro, deberíamos de ir a ver qué pasa con esa ceremonia- dijo Natsu, lo que mas quería es que lo que acababa de hacer quedara en el olvido.

Lucy guiñó el ojo y alzó el pulgar -Cierto, no podemos perdernos el momento en que salgan los globos y confeti por todos lados. Vamos Levy-.

-Será divertido- dijo Levy con la cabeza en otro lado –"_Con que Erik es el verdadero nombre de Cobra de los Oración Seis_"-.

Y así el grupito fue hacia las canchas, el momento cúspide llegaba, ahora se sabrían todos los equipos participantes y los detalles finales.

* * *

**Momentos antes en el consejo escolar**

-Jellal, soy Ultear ¿Puedo pasar?-

Jellal alzó la mirada, separando sus ojos de una fotografía que sujetaba en sus manos la cual llevaba observando por unos diez minutos –Un momento Ultear- respondió a la voz de su compañera que le había llamado del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió un cajón y se dispuso a guardar la fotografía, pero la observó una última vez antes de hacerlo. La imagen que aparecía era de una versión mucho más joven de si mismo acompañado de Fausto, su padre –"_Padre, he cambiado mucho, espero tu también lo hayas hecho_"- pensó antes de ocultar la foto y dar el permiso a Ultear.

La hermosa chica de cabello negro entró echando fumarolas y poniéndose las manos sobre la cintura, reprendiendo a su compañero -Jellal, hace rato que llevamos llamándote ¿Dejaste apagado tu teléfono?-

El de apellido Fernandes sacó su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado, de hecho no tenia carga –Ah, nunca me di cuenta cuando se descargó, lo siento-

Ultear medio cerró los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de sospecha a su colaborador –Desde que te enteraste del regreso de tu padre has estado muy pensativo y muy despistado-.

-Ando desconcentrado, lo admito- dijo pasándose la mano por el cuello y desviando la mirada –Eh ¿Sucede algo?-.

-Uff, sí que andas en las nubes, te lo resumiré todo porque el tiempo apremia, Quatro Cerberus y Mermaid Heels no se registraron a los concursos escolares-

Jellal casi se cae de su silla movible ante la noticia -¿Cómo es posible? Yo envié la solicitud única a ellos con tiempo-.

-Lo sé, pero si no la enviaron de vuelta es su problema, dejamos muy claro que tenían que presentar su invitación llena antes de la fecha estipulada y no lo hicieron, así que están descalificados- explicó con tal frialdad como si no le importara realmente que era lo que había pasado en realidad con ambas escuelas –El punto clave es que necesitamos otras dos escuelas que les sustituyan, el presidente tiene pensado mandar a Era High School a competir, pero falta una mas-

-Pero Era High está calificada automáticamente al concurso nacional- comentó Jellal, pero se retractó a continuación –Aunque lo entiendo, no hay de otra-.

-Jellal, necesitamos una escuela más. Tu y Lahar se encargaron de recibir propuestas y enviar solicitudes, se que debe haber escuelas que no autorizaron debido a que no cumplían con los requisitos-

El peliazul puso una expresión seria y tensa.

El protocolo de registro de participantes empezaba cuando los directores enviaban sus solicitudes a participar en los concursos, entonces él y Lahar analizaban las condiciones de las escuelas hasta que solo quedaban las ocho mejores en cuanto a infraestructura, rendimiento y sobre todo organización, a esas ocho enviaban el documento de solicitud final en el que cada institución expresaba sus motivos y firmaba que estaba lista para competir.

-Ultear, son dos escuelas que quedaron fuera, Twilight Ogre cumplió con los requisitos pero su nivel resultó demasiado bajo como para poder competir, así que se quedó fuera- Jellal abrió un cajón más de su escritorio y de allí sacó una solicitud –La otra escuela es otro asunto-.

-¿Tiene buen nivel esa escuela?- preguntó interesada.

-Lo tiene, de hecho académicamente se codea con los pegasos y las sirenas, sino es que mas- dijo el Fernandes para sorpresa de la mujer –Pero no firmé autorización, estuve hablando con Yajima y él me comentó que dentro de lo posible tratara de no dar permiso a esa escuela sino hasta el próximo año, ya que para empezar apenas hace seis meses que se registraron al consejo escolar. Por precaución no autoricé su participación-

Ultear suspiró pesadamente, cansándose de la reluctancia de Jellal a cooperar -¿Y que tiene? Si son competitivos y pasaron las pruebas entonces deben de participar-

Jellal alzó el documento mostrándoselo a Ultear desde su lugar a la vez que su mirada de volvía más seria y penetrante que nunca –Hace seis meses que esta escuela…era una escuela oscura-

-Que problemático- se expresó comprendiendo en cierto sentido la decisión de Jellal –No obstante, es nuestra última carta, tú has dicho que toda persona puede cambiar ¿no es así? Entonces seguro que esa escuela se ha reformado, no hay que temer- dijo minimizando la seriedad que Jellal ponía ante el tema –Fírmalo Jellal-.

-Las decisiones apresuradas no siempre son las mejores. No me convence esa escuela-

-Necesitamos a ese último equipo, todos en el consejo estamos en riesgo de quedar como unos idiotas si no hacemos nada. Fírmalo Jellal- le presionó nuevamente, había que convencerlo a como diera lugar.

* * *

_**Y con el presidente Guran Doma**_

-Esos jóvenes de Trinity Raven ¿Quiénes creen que son?- el presidente del consejo escolar estaba indignado, expresando sin rodeos su decepción mientras daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de una mesa, dejando volar su mente en busca de una nueva solución, ya que el trío de estudiantes destacados se había negado a participar en los concursos ¡Vaya malagradecidos que habían resultado ser!

-¡Presidente, presidente, tengo unos documentos que entregar!- exclamó una voz que interrumpió su momento de pensar, volteando vio como un profesor de Era High School se acercaba -¿Sucede algo presidente?-.

-Profesor Heartphilia- le reconoció Doma, había oído cosas buenas de ese hombre.

-Presidente Doma, si algo está pasando aquí, quizás yo podría ayudar- se ofreció el Heartphilia en actitud solidaria y sumisa, ocultando bien la verdad de que ya sabía exactamente qué había pasado minutos atrás.

El anciano meditó por unos segundos, no perdía nada en aceptar la ayuda que fuera posible, además el profesor conocía otros alumnos destacados ¿Por qué no exponerle el problema? –Los concursos escolares del año están por comenzar, pero faltan dos equipos, tenía pensado enviar a un equipo a representarnos, aun estando ya calificados a los nacionales, la situación actual hace necesario que participemos-.

-¿Necesita un equipo?-

-El plan era enviar a Trinity Raven, pero se negaron-.

-No todo en Era High School son los tres cuervos, hay muchos talentos…algunos quizás mejores- explicó el profesor dando énfasis a su última palabra.

Guran Doma automáticamente se interesó –Y esos estudiantes ¿Estarán dispuestos a representarnos?-.

-De toda alma, estimado presidente, ellos están orgullosos de pertenecer a Era High School- aseguró mientras sonreía de lado a lado muy confiado.

-Si ese es el caso no se diga mas, como máxima autoridad del consejo escolar le autorizó a usted profesor Heartphilia para que lidere a un grupo de estudiantes capacitados a representarnos en los veintisieteavos concursos regionales con sede en Fairy Tail-

-Será un honor- dijo el profesor haciendo una reverencia.

-Daré un comunicado de su nueva responsabilidad, profesor Heartphilia- dijo Doma, cuando entonces sonó su celular, le había llegado un mensaje de Ultear.

"Presidente, ya tengo un equipo sustituto listo"

El inexpresivo anciano guardó su celular y se despidió del profesor, ahora ya podría dar la noticia a Makarov para que todo procediera como debe de ser.

* * *

**Pasando a la ceremonia de inauguración en Fairy Tail**

**-**¡Bienvenidos todos de regreso!**- **exclamaba Makarov con el vigor que tuvo en su juventud -¿Listos para la parte final de la inauguración?- preguntó a lo cual los estudiantes asintieron con un grito colectivo.

Mirajane ahora traía un micrófono para dirigirse a las multitudes ella también –Are, are, esta vez ya tenemos los seis equipos participantes, pero antes conviene saber a grandes rasgos la manera en que se competirá en los concursos-.

-Buen recordatorio Mirajane, estos concursos tendrán una dirección de cinco días, los cuales empezaran a partir del próximo lunes, así que a los participantes les queda este fin de semana para entrenar y planear estrategias- detalló Makarov mientras extendía la palma de su mano derecha mostrando sus cinco dedos.

-Así es, pero la incógnita es ¿Cómo entrenaran? ¿Corregirán sus debilidades o reforzaran sus fortalezas? ¿A qué disciplinas le darán más atención?- preguntó Mirajane metiendo la duda.

Makarov solo por hacer las cosas más interesantes actuó como si no supiera por donde iba el asunto -¿Por qué hace esas preguntas secretaria?-.

-Permítanme explicarles, en los concursos se enfocaran a tres disciplinas principales; académicas, artísticas o de talentos y deportivas. El hecho de importancia es que entre cada disciplina hay una gran cantidad de sub-disciplinas, por citar un ejemplo, actividades deportivas podrían ser carreras de resistencia, concursos de natación, gimnasia, tae-kwon do, basquetbol, voleiball, tiro al blanco y un sinfín mas. Debido a esto, las actividades serán seleccionadas al azar, de modo que nadie tiene ventaja asegurada-.

-Interesante, un equipo podría dedicarse a practicar voleiball de playa y que al final resulte que se elije tiro al blanco ¿Entrenaran de todo un poco? ¿O se jugaran a la suerte practicando con énfasis en solo unas actividades? La decisión será de sus entrenadores participantes-.

Mirajane guiñó el ojo -Y como último detalle, habrá dos tipos de competencias al día, un concurso global donde participara un miembro de cada equipo y una serie de concursos individuales de uno contra uno, aunque no se descarta la posibilidades de concursos en equipos de dos e incluso un concurso donde participen equipos enteros-.

_Cana se tambaleaba de tanta información -Ah mi cabeza ¿Alguien apuntó todo eso?-._

_-No te preocupes Cana, de esos detalles se encargarán los capitanes de equipo- le hizo saber Leo._

-¡Y ahora si reanudamos la parte crucial de la inauguración!- exclamó Makarov.

-Y esa es la presentación de los seis equipos participantes, los cuales cada cual se componen por un capitán y cuatro miembros, además contando con la posibilidad de un miembro de reserva, no lo olviden- dijo Mirajane.

-En primer lugar, están los equipos que espero se disputen los primeros dos lugares y esos son ¡Equipo Fairy Tail A!- exclamó Makarov mientras hacia el saludo de Fairy Tail.

-Cuya capitana es Erza Scarlet- añadió Mirajane, la susodicha como antes se puso de pie y saludó a todos.

_-Erza va a elegir participantes de segundo grado ¿Quiénes serán los suertudos?-_ se preguntó Droy.

-_Es difícil saberlo, todos tenemos diferentes cualidades y debilidades_- admitió Jet.

-Como segundo equipo, tenemos a uno que ha dejado muy claro que competirá hasta el final y lo ha anunciado con un cambio de nombre, el segundo equipo anfitrión ¡Equipo Lamia Scale!-

-Dirigido por uno de los diez profesores santos; Jura Nekis-

-_Gray, espero enfrentarme a ti en los concursos_- decía Lyon con confianza.

-_Conocerán porque me dicen "la onda"_- presumía Yuka.

-_Ooon, chica perro_- Toby aun no dejaba de pensar en Koko

-_Lucy, recuperaré el lugar que me pertenece y que tu me arrebataste_- se motivaba Sherry.

-Como tercer participante, unos debutantes, nos referimos a una escuela proveniente de otro país que ha establecido un campus en Magnolia, expandiendo así sus alcances, ellos son ¡Equipo Royal Edolas High School!-.

-Y su capitana E. Knightwalker no pudo venir, esperemos verla pronto- explicó Mirajane.

-_No saben ni lo que piden, Knightwalker los va a hacer que se hagan pipí_- decia Gary.

-_Y claro que nosotros pondremos nuestra parte en fastidiarles la vida_- comentaba Mary.

-_Spicy, cuando Ice-boy vea mis capacidades se enamorará de mí_- razonaba Sugarboy

-_Competiré inspirado en mi amor Lu-nyan_- era la motivación de Dan

-_Daré lo mejor de mí_- afirmaba Coco.

-El cuarto equipo participante, un clásico que nunca falta a los concursos, la capital escolar de la moda y el arte ¡Equipo Blue Pegasus!-.

-¡Y como capitán tienen al legendario Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki!-.

-_Recíbanos con todo su amor, Fairy Tail_- exclamaba Hibiki con ojos en forma de corazón.

-_Vamos a ganar algo más que concursos_- guiñaba el ojo Eve.

-_En honor al código Trimen, dejaremos huella en estos concursos_- afirmaba Ren.

-Y ahora nos acaban de llegar los dos equipos restantes, déjenme ver en mi laptop cuales son ¡Oh que sorpresa! No me la van a creer, pero la escuela oficial del consejo aun estando calificada a los nacionales ha decidido venir a defender su orgullo localmente ¡Es el equipo Era High School!-.

-¡Impresionante! Su capitán también es una sorpresa ¿Zoldeo Heartphilia?- se preguntó Mirajane.

Lucy se puso la mano en el peco, estremeciéndose al oír su apellido -_¿Heartphilia?_-

Natsu puso una mueca -_Oi Lucy ¿Quién es ese tipo?-._

-_No lo sé, pero lleva mi apellido, quizás un familiar lejano_- dijo Lucy demasiado confundida, nunca en su vida había escuchado de que tuviera un familiar de ese nombre tan raro.

-Ahora sí que la competencia se ha puesto dura. Continuando adelante y revisando mi pantalla, confirmo al sexto equipo como…- la expresión de Makarov se volvió diametralmente opuesta a la cara de emoción que había tenido todo el tiempo y su voz se le fue.

-_Oh, pero como me fastidia que hagan todo dramático_- dijo Gajeel cruzando los brazos.

-_Como que se está tardando mucho, Gajeel-kun_- observó Juvia.

Makarov no reaccionaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba, era una estatua viviente de cincuenta centímetros.

-Pssth, director, acuérdese de que estamos en vivo- fue y le susurró Mirajane, pero aun asó el anciano seguía igual -¡Director!-

Makarov no decía nada y solo repetía una sola palabra en su mente -"_No tiene sentido_"-

Mirajane observó las multitudes expectantes y se vio forzada a tomar una decisión rápida –Como sexto equipo participante, se nos indica que es un debutante, una escuela nueva que lleva como nombre Ra ¿Raven Tail?- terminó en formó de pregunta perdiendo el empuje inicial –"_Raven…Tail_"-.

-Esos copiones, no se quienes son pero como que intentaron plagiar nuestro nombre- se molestó Gray.

-Nunca había oído de ellos, pero es curioso del detalle del "Tail"- asintió Alzack.

-¿Y por que el director se habrá quedado paralizado al verlos?- se cuestionaba Bisca al igual que muchos estudiantes.

-Ahem, como decía el equipo se llama Raven Tail y su capitán lleva como nombre Alexei Rayerd, esperemos ver más adelante quienes son- finalizó Mirajane recuperando su compostura -¡Y así entonces la inauguración queda finalizada, deseamos suerte a todos y unos felices concursos escolares!- exclamó con entusiasmo contagioso para luego hacer una seña a Fried y Bixlow quienes ya estaban listos para accionar el mecanismo que se dispuso a libera globos con helio y confeti.

_A partir de entonces, el ambiente se volvió relajado y la encargada de la cafetería decidió a regalar pizzas gratis. Ahora si parecía una alegre fiesta._

_Y sin duda que los anfitriones estaban muy contentos._

-¡Estoy encendido! No puedo esperar a participar- gritaba Natsu mientras devoraba dos pedazos de pizza, uno en cada mano.

-Pero esto es malo, Era High School es la escuela más poderosa de Magnolia y pensar que vinieran a la primera ronda- reveló un temeroso Max que no paraba de hacer apuntes.

-¡Mejor aun, me enciende mas ir contra los mejores!- reafirmó su resolución a gritos, con los ojos encendidos en fuego de tanta anticipación y ganas de competir.

Natsu no se daba cuenta, pero Erza le estaba observando complacida –Ese es el espíritu que busco, parece que ya tengo a mi primer participante-.

_Los trimens también se emocionaban, pero por otras cosas._

-¡Men, vamos a trabajar con objetivos muy claros mis trimens!- explicaba Ichiya mientras hacia una de sus tantas poses, parecía que iba muy en serio, pero sus siguientes palabras dejaron claro todo lo contrario -¡Yo aparto a Erza my honey!-.

-¿Debiera de reconquistar a Mirajane mi ex novia? Aunque Lucy Heartphilia es una rubia muy interesante. Como sea, no volveré a Blue Pegasus sin novia- decía Hibiki decidiéndose en que "objetivo" perseguiría en los concursos.

-Pues yo hoy la conocí, la chica perfecta para mí. La conquistaré, ya tengo un plan para hacerlo- decia Eve mientras flotaba como en una nube.

-Y yo…vi a una chica muy linda- admitió Ren sonrojándose, mas no se decidía.

-Ren, ya platicamos de que lo que pasó con Arania Web no fue tu culpa ¡Puedes volver a conocer el amor!- exclamaron Hibiki e Eve.

_Pero el grupito de los de Edolas no participaba en el esparcimiento, estaban ya en las afueras de Fairy Tail, contentos pero en otra forma._

-Ya tenemos ganados los concursos, seguro que los de Fairy Tail se confiarán y aprovecharemos eso para derribarlos. Esta vez no tienen en equipo de los Raijinshu y seguro que su equipo B es mediocre- decía Mary muy confiada.

-¿Y esos de Raven Tail quiénes son? Si entraron de emergencia es que son patéticos- decía Dan Straight.

-No olvides que tu también vienes de emergencia Dan- le recordó Hughes con crueldad.

Koko pidió más humildad -Creo que no deberíamos de confiarnos tanto, especialmente con los de Era-.

-Mmh, pues ya tengo una idea con la que podríamos sacar de la competencia a los Pegasus- dijo Sugarboy mientras veía fijamente a Mary y a Koko.

-Veo que están muy inspirados hoy-

-¡Phanterlily!- exclamaron los jóvenes al ver como llegaba el mencionado.

-Chicos, ya va ir siendo hora de irnos y comparecer ante su majestad. Por favor vayan subiéndose a mi Hummer negra- indicó el enorme gato negro sonriéndoles.

-¿¡Una Hummer!?-

-La traje mientras estaba el receso, está en el estacionamiento- dijo Lily señalándoles con el dedo pulgar. Obvio que los estudiantes nunca antes se habían subido a un vehículo de tal categoría, así que salieron corriendo emocionados a buscarla.

Pero todo era plan de la pantera negra de Edolas, borró su sonrisa y alzó la mirada al frente –Se que me estás observando a mis espaldas, sal de allí- dijo con una certeza total de que había alguien más que cuya presencia no habían notado sus chicos.

El exceed no se equivocaba, de entre de un estrecho y oscuro hueco localizado en la pared del instituto salió una figura humana que entre las sombras parecía deforme, pero ya ha vista de la luz se observaba que era un hombre con una capa que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, así como una capucha y una bandana que cubrían su rostro y cabeza.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de que estabas entre las sombras? No puedes engañar a quien te enseñó al arte del sigilo, Mystogan-.

El enmascarado de Fairy Tail se reveló totalmente a la luz –Cuanto tiempo, Phanterlily-sensei-.

Lily se dio la vuelta para ver al joven frente a frente –Vaya que te has vuelto el tipo antisocial Mystogan-

-Lo sé, me he vuelto algo…distante- dijo con su firme voz.

-Y maleducado ¿Por qué no muestras el rostro ante tu gran amigo?-.

-Créeme, no querrías ver mi rostro en este momento-

-Y ese estilo de Bo-jutsu que te enseñé ¿Cuánto lo has mejorado?- preguntó observando los bastones de combate que portaba a sus espaldas.

-No mucho- respondió directo y a secas, como ya llevaba haciéndolo en toda la conversación.

-En serio que ahora eres el tipo serio, te ves preocupado y apuesto a que quieres respuestas de mí. Quieres saber sobre Fausto, si es el mismo de siempre o ha cambiado ¿verdad?-.

-Lily-

-Pero hay algo más allá de esos ojos tristes y ojerosos, apuesto mis siete vidas a que se trata de una chica de cabello rojo que no te habrá dejado en paz en estos últimos días-

Abrió los parpados más de lo habitual en sorpresa –Lily ¿Cómo es que…?-

-¿Cómo lo supe? Sencillo, te conozco demasiado amigo mío, se que aunque tu manera de ser parece ser ahora más fría, sigues siendo el mismo chavito de siempre-.

-Me conoces demasiado, no tiene sentido ocultar nada de ti- Mystogan se apoyó contra la pared y se descubrió el rostro –Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte, particularmente sobre la oscuridad de Magnolia, pero antes ¿podrías hablarme sobre Knightwalker?-.

Lily frunció el ceño al ver lo escuálido que estaba el joven, verlo con un aspecto tan demacrado no le parecía buena idea hablarle sobre la que fue la mejor amiga del Fernandes –Créeme Mystogan, no querrás saber sobre Elizabeth Knightwalker-.

-Por favor, quiero saber todo sobre ella, sin importar lo que implique-

-Quisiera ahorrarte la pena, pero si insistes tanto entonces no me dejas opción- Lily pausó y se puso estoico en porte y mirada –Ella es todo menos la Knightwalker que conociste en Edolas-

-No esperaría menos, todos cambiamos- dijo sin alertarse.

-No me estoy refiriendo a cambiar como tú lo hiciste, estoy hablando de un cambio totalmente radical. Piensa en el concepto que tienes de ella y entonces inviértelo, así te darás la idea de quién es ahora Elizabeth-.

Mystogan sintió algo dentro de sí estremecerse –No ¿Cómo podría ser?-.

-Para que quede todo claro te podría definir a Knightwalker en una sola palabra; frialdad- reveló el masivo exceed.

Se le hacía difícil aceptarlo -Pero Knightwalker era cálida, su sonrisa era una luz-.

-Lo era, pero ahora ella es una mujer cruel, agresiva en sus tratos, frígida e incapaz de experimentar cualquier placer, jamás formando algún vinculo afectivo con persona alguna. Créeme que las únicas veces que sonríe es cuando domina a alguien o se sale con la suya- Lily se sobó la cabeza con una mano –Cuando está entrenando con el bastón de combate, golpea a los maniquís con tal odio, que a veces me arrepiento de haberla hecho mi discípulo-.

-¿Le diste el mismo entrenamiento que a mí?-

-No pude negárselo, ella se tiró a mis pies pidiéndome que le enseñara a ser fuerte, no supe cuáles eran sus intenciones, demasiado tarde fue cuando me percaté de su oscuridad- relató con calma para entonces señalar a Mystogan –Su odio es su fortaleza, la ha convertido en la más formidable entre todos mis discípulos, ni siquiera tu con toda tu capacidad podrías mantenerte a su nivel, ella es la maestra de las sombras-.

-"_Hace tiempo que no puedo mantenerle el ritmo a nadie_"- contestó Mystogan en sus adentros, incapaz de concentrarse con claridad, no lograba procesar eso que le estaba diciendo Phanter Lily.

-Mystogan, más que como tu maestro, como tu amigo, te recomiendo que te abstengas de intentar relacionarte con Knightwalker, lo único que obtendrás será decepción-

-No lo creo- dijo alzando la mirada tomando por sorpresa a su maestro –La descripción que has dado de ella me parece tan irreal que ha hecho que mis deseos de verla en persona se intensifiquen, yo la conozco tanto como tú a mí y sé que ella no puede ser lo que me dijiste-

-Mystogan, se lo que te digo, vas a sufrir si te acercas a ella-.

-Es mi amiga, es alguien que movía a luchar, solo por ella llegue a sentir…a ser feliz. Quiero verla de nuevo y eso haré-

-"_Mystogan, aun siendo alguien tan racional cuando se trata de esa mujer cambia totalmente. Siempre la amó más que a nadie, eso hará todo más doloroso para él_"-.

-"_Knightwalker, esta vez no huiré, quiero ver tu sonrisa_"- pensaba Mystogan con una motivación más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

**En Royal Edolas High School, Campus Magnolia**

-Maravilloso, las primeras rocas de nuestra vereda al éxito están colocadas, si continuamos realizando movimientos astutos iremos directo al primer lugar- decía el director Byro mientras observaba en una pantalla los equipos participantes –Si nos cuidamos de Era High entonces todo saldrá bien ¿No lo crees Knightwalker?- preguntó a la mujer que hacía de secretaria y prefecta. Nunca recibió respuesta, no era para sorprenderse el recibir el rechazo de la fría mujer –Señorita Knightwalker, como capitana del equipo usted debería de estar tomándose muy en serio como se desarrollan los juegos- le comentó volteando a verla.

Entonces se dio cuenta del porque del silencio de la pelirroja ¡Ella ya no estaba en la sala de juntas al lado de él! -¿Cuándo se fue? ¡Vaya mujer mas rebelde!- refunfuñó con el orgullo herido tras haber sido dejado hablando solo como un idiota, otra vez como tantas tendría que ir a buscar donde se había metido.

En el segundo piso de Edo High, la susodicha mujer pelirroja se encontraba frente a una gran ventana que daba la vista hacia los patios exteriores de la escuela, se apoyaba con los codos en el marco de la ventana, asumiendo una postura encorvada.

Lo que resultaba inusual, es que ni siquiera se asomaba hacia afuera, sino que estaba viendo la palma de su mano en la cual descansaba un pétalo de un violeta, la flor que era su favorita de niña.

-Fuiste tú idiota- pronunció incomoda mientras cerraba fuertemente la palma de su mano aplastando el pétalo de la flor con un odio latente.

* * *

_Hace un par de noches, a eso de la una de la mañana._

_Estaba ya muy fastidiada y cansada, el día había sido más largo de lo que pensaba y lleno de cosas que la habían estresado. Por suerte al fin entre tantas cosas podía llegar a su casa._

_Al entrar a su hogar, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con su padre. Maldijo en sus adentros cuando vio la cara de preocupación que traía este, ahí iba otra vez a empezar con sus cosas. _

_-Hija ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupado, oye tu cara está toda rasguñada ¿Que pasó? ¿Intentaron asaltarte?-._

_Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza más fastidiada que nunca, no tenia ganas de contarle que se había peleado con diez bikers a la vez en una cantina –A mí nadie me puede asaltar y pobre del idiota que lo intente. Ahora estoy cansada y quiero dormir, así que esta conversación ha terminado-_

_-Ay hija-_

_Ignoró el suspiro de su padre y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, lo único que quería en este momento era tirarse boca abajo y caer profundamente dormida._

_-Por cierto, alguien vino a visitarte-_

_Esta vez no se aguantó -¡No me importa, he dicho que la conversación ha terminado!- le gritó para entonces encerrarse azotando la puerta, vaya viejo mas irritable._

_La cama, allí estaba esperándola, ahora sí ha dejarse caer y caer en la inconsciencia. Se soltó el cabello, se despojó de sus ropas negras quedando en ropa interior y se acostó en la cama, pero hubo un detallito que no le dejó dormir, un olor._

_¿Pero que era esa deleitante esencia que impregnaba su cuarto? Era reconfortante y relajante. No había duda que era el fresco aroma de violetas._

_Se levantó y con la nariz se guió hasta la fuente, si, como había pensado había un ramo de violetas en su cuarto, justo en la ventana la cual estaba levemente abierta._

_-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- se preguntó irritada, alguien había abierto su ventana y le había dejado el ramo de las que fueron sus flores favoritas años atrás ¿Quién había sido?_

_Por lógica buscó primero entre el ramo, encontrando así una notita que leía "A cambio de tu sonrisa"_

_¡A la ching***! Como no lo había supuesto desde un principio, solo había una persona que sabia cuanto le agradaba el olor a violetas…era ese estúpido y odioso Fernandes._

_Rompió el ramo de flores con la rodilla y lo desechó en el bote de basura, si Mystogan pensaba que algo pasaría al dejarle flores, entonces que se jod***, y que ni se le ocurriera a venir a verla, porque entonces él regresaría cojeando a su orfanato de segunda mano._

_Ese día no durmió bien ya que tuvo algunas pesadillas que implicaban su infancia, mas al despertar se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había conservado un solo pétalo de un flor, aun cuando según ella había destruido y tirado todo el ramo._

* * *

-Mystogan- ahora apretaba los dedos con tanta fuerza que hizo tamo el pétalo de violeta, el cual terminó cayendo al suelo dispersándose por completo

-Heh, Knightwalker, sabía que estarías asomándote hacia fuera como ya te es costumbre-

La pelirroja volteó a sus espaldas y respondió al llamado del director con molestia –Viejo de mierda-.

Byro al igual que la chica, demostró tener sus propias costumbres compulsivas, frotando sus manos y sonriendo con suficiencia –Mirando hacia afuera, como si siempre estuvieras esperando una visita o ¿el regreso de alguien?-.

-Espero más que usted regrese pero a Edolas a pasar los pocos días que le quedan de vida, pedazo de bulto inútil- respondió más ofensiva que antes mientras se acomodaba su bufanda azulada y le observaba con desprecio.

-Tu lengua es tan afilada como una espada Knight-chan. Pero no puedes lastimarme de ninguna manera, soy tan exitoso que nada destruirá mi ánimo hehe- dijo sin dejarse intimidar –Hoy andas mas alterada que nunca, supongo que si te explico cual es el motivo por qué no te mandé hoy a Fairy Tail te hará sentir mejor-.

-No me importan sus estúpidas razones-

La indomable pelirroja dejó al anciano con las palabras en la boca, entonces reanudó su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. No contó con que al dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina se encontraría con una persona que le irritaba la existencia, por que a diferencia del director que se limitaba a hacer comentarios agrios y maliciosos, esa insoportable personita se rebelaba poniéndosele al tú por tú, siempre haciéndole la vida insoportable con sus insurrecciones y travesuras: Lucia "Lucy" Ashley, una rubia que vivía para desobedecer las reglas, que portaba cadenas y guantes mitones, que había alterado el uniforme escolar a su gusto y que se creía la mandamás entre los estudiantes

Esa rubia bravucona estaba otra vez haciendo de las suyas, tenía a un asustadizo muchacho en el suelo, el pobre joven solo se acurrucaba y temblaba mientras recibía abuso verbal por parte de Ashley.

-No seas cobarde, vamos a hacer esto juntos ahora mismo- le instaba agresivamente y con las manos en la cintura, viendo a su víctima de manera temible.

-N-no quiero. Knightwalker me da miedo- respondía asustado acurrucándose más "protegiendo sus aéreas vitales". Claro que Knightwalker sonrió cruelmente al ver el efecto que podía tener en los estudiantes, así le gustaba tenerlos bien controlados.

-Bah, me decepcionas, Knightwalker no es más que la perra del director Byro. A quien deberías de temer más es a mí-

La leve sonrisa de la prefecta/secretaria se borró y ahora sí que entró en acción –No has aprendido tu lugar, Ashley, creo que te hacen falta castigos más severos- dijo llamando la atención del par de estudiantes –Que estará buen ahora ¿Seis horas encadenada al asta de la bandera con el sol de frente? ¿O mandarte al asilo de ancianos a que realices servicio social? Esos viejitos pervertidos se alegrarían de verte de nuevo, rubia buena para nada-

Una vena se marcó en la frente de la rubia bravucona -Knightwalker, prefiero ser buena para nada que ser buena para andar de lamebotas como tú, a mí nadie me manda-.

-Vaya que escena más tierna ¿Andas con tu novio?-.

-Hoy ando rifando golpes y tu traes todos los boletos-

- Deja en paz al joven Dragion o si no te las verás con mi bastón de combate- ordenó Knightwalker dedicando su mirada más peligrosa a la estudiante.

-Pues te quitaré tu bastón y te lo meteré por…-.

-¡Ashley!- medio alzó la voz el joven Dragion, un muchacho pelirosado y de expresión inocente y asustadiza que aparte de vestir el uniforme escolar portaba un chaleco de motociclista –Etto…no se ve bien que una chica use palabras tan vulgares-

-¿Qué dijiste Natsume?- Ashley alzó a Dragion del chaleco hasta quedar cara a cara, presentándole una siniestra faz.

Natsume Dragion cerró los ojos -N-nada, no me pegues por favor-.

-Vaya Ashley, acercando tu rostro al del idiota, más que golpearlo parece quisieras besarlo- comentó con sorna Knightwalker sabiendo que eso provocaría mucho a Ashley y así fue.

-¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya, Erza!- dijo Ashley soltando al pelirrosado para acercarse amenazadora a su rival.

A Knightwalker le hirvió la sangre -¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!-

En eso el director Byro apenas venia acercándose, tantos gritos e insultos que llevaba oyendo le movieron a reaccionar -¡Alto muchachas! ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?-

-Ajá, a usted es a quien buscaba director- le señaló Ashley con el dedo índice –Este marica de Dragion y yo tenemos una gran queja-

Dragion alzó la mano aun tirado en el suelo –En realidad yo no-

-¡Cállate!- le regañó Ashley asustándolo hasta los huesos –Director Byro, usted envió a los Hughes, a Koko y a los otros idiotas a participar en los concursos ¡He cometido un gran error! Yo soy mejor que ellos, hasta Dragion que es medio mediocre es mejor que ellos ¡Exigimos una oportunidad!-.

Knightwalker se interpuso entre el director y Lucia –Ashley, no olvides la razón por la que estás en este campus, fuiste transferida de Edolas por tu mala conducta, y tan solo sigas de terca nunca volverás a casa-.

-Ngh, Knightwalker-

-Heh, ya fue suficiente chicas- intervino Byro –Knightwalker, tengo pensado darte más privilegios que resalten tu autoridad y tu Ashley ¿Crees que te desvaloramos? Si hasta hoy te he traído una sorpresita para consentirte-.

-¿Qué dice?-.

-¿Por qué no sales afuera y la ves por ti misma? Ya debe de ser hora- dijo Byro mientras checaba la hora en un reloj de pared cercano.

A la peligrosa rubia le entró la curiosidad, así que jaló a Dragion consigo y se dirigió a la salida, olvidando sus conflictos con la prefecta.

-Knightwalker, creo que deberíamos seguir a la problemática pareja de estudiantes. Las respuestas a todo descansan allá afuera-

* * *

Un camión estaba estacionado frente a Royal Edolas High School y alguien venia bajando por los escalones en calma total.

-No fue el viaje más gratificante, pero por fin hemos llegado a salvo a nuestro destino-

Era un hombre joven alto y fornido que vestía elegantemente con un traje en color azul, portando además un sombrero arriba de su peculiar cabellera; un afro. Tanto su vocabulario como su manera de hablar reflejaban una buena educación y sus ojos ocultos tras unos cristalinos lentes resultaban tan serenos como inquisitivos, a pesar de que coloración rojiza podría hacerle parecer más intimidante que refinado. Galileo Foxton era su nombre.

El joven sacó un bloc de notas y empezó a tomar notas de todo cuanto veía –La estructura del campus Magnolia ha mejorado bastante, una significativa inversión sin duda. Esta noticia debe de ser reportada para cuando regrese a Edolas-.

Mientras el Foxton tomaba notas, la segunda persona bajó del móvil, a diferencia del chico, lo hizo armando mas escándalo, resultaba ser una chica muy bajita de corto cabello azul que sujetaba con una bandana con impresiones de calaveras, su vestimenta consistía en unos shorts cortos que mantenía sujetos con tirantes, una blusa blanca que parecía estar manchada un poco de aceite, unos resistentes guantes de trabajo y botas altas.

-Este estúpido motor no queda- decía mientras compulsivamente intentaba arreglar el aparato con una llave inglesa -¡Hey Galileo, deja de andar con mariconadas y sugiéreme que hacer con esta chatarra!- le gritó al concentrado joven con una total falta de respeto, malhablada, ruda y casi tan explosiva como Ashley ¿Su nombre? Lexie McCarthy.

Para entonces una persona intentaba salir del autobús, pero estaba teniendo dificultades ya que no cabía por la puerta y no precisamente por ser alguien con sobrepeso, por más burdo que pudiera ser, el joven iba vestido con muchas capas ropas invernales haciéndole parecer regordete; guantes calientitos, chamarras tras chamarras, pantalones con relleno de lana, botas para la nieve debajo de las cuales seguramente portaba calcetines térmicos ¿y cómo no? Bufanda y orejeras. Un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro y espigado, Grey Surge.

-Ah, alguien ayúdeme por favor que no quepo- suplicaba forcejeando contra la puerta, llegando a cansarse incluso de tanto batallar.

Grey salió despedido violentamente de la puerta con tanto impulso que salió rodando por el suelo unos cuantos metros hasta terminar boca arriba en el suelo, jadeando de cansancio-

-Eso te pasa por llevar tantas ropas, menso- le dijo una voz femenina desde los escalones del camión, era una chica de mirada fría, cabello azul peinado en rizos y una piel muy blanca, vestía una blusa ajustada que resaltaba sus curvas, una minifalda debajo de la cual llevaba medias negras, botas escolares, una boina y llevando consigo una sombrilla.

Los ojos de Grey se llenaron de brillo al ver a la chica -¡Oh Lluvia-sama me has salvado!-.

-Sí, sí, como digas- dijo con tono de fastidio, no prestándole atención, era muy desinteresada la chica de nombre Lluvia y apellido Locking.

-Puede sentir todo tu afecto en la manera en que pateaste mi retaguardia ayudándome a salir despedido. Tengo que decírtelo una vez mas por favor se mi novia Lluvia-sama- suplicó alzándose y arrodillándose frente a la mujer y ofreciéndole una rosa.

-¿Novia? ¿Yo de ti? Bah, definitivamente no- dijo dejándole de rodillas y con la rosa en la mano.

-¡Espera Lluvia-sama! ¿Qué debo de hacer para que me quieras?-

-Para empezar quítate todas esas ropas y entonces tendrás un dos por ciento de oportunidad conmigo-

-No puedo por enfermedad, tengo mala circulación ¡Espera no te vayas Lluvia-sama!-.

Por distintas razones los estudiantes no notaban con que un par de estudiantes habían salido justo afuera de la puerta principal, uno de los cuales les veía con molestia y el otro con gusto.

La primera de ellas, Luciana Ashley salió corriendo hacia cierta persona en particular -¡Lexie Mcbaka!- soltó el grito de guerra.

La pequeña mecánica no esperó y corrió hacia la rubia –¡Lucy Bakashley!- le devolvió el insulto.

Las dos jóvenes colisionaron a medio camino saltando la una a la otra de modo que se derribaron al suelo mutuamente, allí las dos empezaron a revolcarse y agredirse salvajemente, picándose los ojos, jalándose los cabellos, dándose bofetadas, y el colmo que hasta dándose puñetazos a mano cerrada.

En una oportunidad Ashley le rompió la blusa a Lexie y entonces se burló –Ja, sigues siendo una pettanko, eso te hace mas perdedora-

-Al menos no uso implantes como los que traes atrás- Contraatacó la pequeña soltándose y bajándole los pantalones a la Ashley exponiéndola ante todos.

Los chicos podría estar dándose un festín visual, pero Galileo estaba distraído con sus notas y tanto Dragion como Surge se miraban el uno al otro, haciendo pucheros y con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Natsume amigo mío!- salió corriendo Grey hacia el pelirosado.

-¡Oh no puedo creerlo, Grey!- hizo lo mismo el chico motociclista.

A diferencia de las chicas peleoneras, los dos jóvenes fueron a darse un fraternal abrazo llorando a chorros el uno en el hombro del otro.

-Natsume, no imaginas lo aburrida que era la vida sin tu mi mejor amigo-.

-Sniff, aquí Ashley se la pasaba golpeándome, cuanto me hacías falta amigo, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte-

* * *

Ver la inadaptado de Foxton tomando anotaciones compulsivamente, a los maricas de Dragion y Surge conversando emocionados y chillones, a la presumida Locking pintándose con maquillaje y a las incontrolables McCarthy y Ashley golpeándose (y desnudándose) la una a la otra solo hacía que Knightwalker se irritara aun más.

Byro nuevamente contrariaba a la fría joven –Como petición especial a su magnificencia Fausto-sama pedí la transferencia de esos cuatro jóvenes-.

Knightwalker apretó los puños con desagrado -¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-.

-Digamos que de entre los estudiantes de Edolas High School, esos cuatro añadidos a Ashley y Dragion son idénticos a ciertos chicos de Fairy Tail, casi como si fueran gemelos- Byro volteó hacia arriba viendo el rostro a perfil de la prefecta y alzó una ceja –Tanto como usted se parece a Scarlet de Fairy Tail- .

-¡No pronuncie ese nombre con tanta libertad en mi presencia!- estalló Knightwalker con ganas de agredir al viejo.

-Por eso hoy no te envié, sería un desperdicio dejar pasar la oportunidad. Los parecidos que tu y los estudiantes tienen con los miembros de Fairy Tail es solo un arma más que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor en nuestra travesía rumbo a la gloria ¡Imagina las posibilidades! Malentendidos, engaños, sabotajes hehe-.

-Hmph- Knightwalker cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Con tú y tu equipo en acción, los chicos de intercambio y el apoyo de nuestros poderosos patrocinadores no hay manera de que perdamos en los concursos escolares ¡El éxito y la gloria será para Edolas!- aseguró el director saboreando la que consideraba su inminente victoria.

* * *

**En Era High School**

El profesor Heartphilia esperaba encerrado en un salió vacio la llegada de sus pupilos elegidos para los concursos. Mientras aprovechaba el tiempo para analizar datos de Fairy Tail en su laptop, o ya siendo más específicos, buscaba información en particular de cierta estudiante –Lucy Heartphilia, aun no logro entender como llegaste a elegir Fairy Tail, teniendo mejores oportunidades-.

Cuando en dado momento, la perilla de la puerta sonó y el profesor cerró la laptop de golpe, como si se tratara de un pervertido que no quiere ser captado viendo con deseo a chicas jóvenes por internet.

-Déjeme adivinar, otra vez viendo a Lucy ¿eh profesor Heartphilia?- dijo el primer estudiante que entró, un chico de gafas y cabello gris peinado hacia arriba.

-P-profesor Heartphilia ¿Quiere helado?- ofreció el segundo joven, un enorme y obeso tipo cabezón de cabello chino y piel pálida que llevaba un helado de muchas capas.

El profesor Heartphilia alzó la voz –Kain, Rustyrose, les he recalcado que ustedes no tienen que llamarme por mi apellido, ustedes saben cuánto detesto la palabra Heartphilia-.

Rustyrose se acomodó sus gafas y se expresó con soberbia –Nunca superará su odio-

Zoldeo cortó a Rustyrose en seco –No te llame para que recordaras la gran injusticia que Layla y Jude cometieron contra mí. Concéntrense ambos en su nueva asignación de representar a Era High School en los concursos escolares-

-¿E-esos que serán en F-Fairy Tail?- preguntó Kain llevándose tal sorpresa que dejó caer su helado al suelo.

-Así es, las circunstancias han girado a nuestro favor para que logremos adelantar nuestra investigación, si defendemos con orgullo la dignidad de Era High School entonces el consejo nos tomará más confianza y ustedes ya saben que significa eso-

Rustyrose rió con malicia –Nos dejaran apegarnos más a ellos y entre mas lo hagamos, mas información sensible obtendremos y sobre todo, _aquellos _nos pondrán en su lista negra-

Kain sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda –No quiero estar en la lista negra de _esos_, me da miedo-.

-No temas Kain, cuando un perro bravo te quiere morder, con un hueso puedes aplacarlo- dijo Rusty sacando de sus ropas una cajita negra con candado.

Zoldeo les enseñó la hoja de requisitos –El consejo pide que cada equipo tenga un profesor como tutor y cuatro estudiantes participantes. Eso nos deja cortos de dos participantes, así que no pierdan tiempo, necesito que encuentren dos miembros de Era High School, competentes más lo suficientemente inocentes como para no percibir nuestras verdaderas intenciones-.

-Inocente, pero competente. Mmh, tengo en mente a la persona ideal para nuestro equipo, sin duda que defenderá con toda alma el honor de Era High- dijo Rusty mientras presentaba una pretenciosa sonrisa que contrastaba con su apariencia inteligente.

* * *

-Mírala allá está-

Kain dejó caer la mandíbula en sorpresa, a unos metros se encontraba una menudita joven que como rasgo distintivo tenía un largo cabello rosado ligeramente ondulado. Tan sencilla y frágil, nada que ver con el fuerte y emocionalmente férreo superhombre que había imaginado –Oye Rusty, esa chiquilla se caería hasta con el solo viento de una de mis palmadas sumo ¿En serio esa debilucha nos ayudará a ganar?-.

-Ya la he visto desenvolviéndose, quizás parezca débil, pero es inteligente y altamente capaz, ya he imaginado mil maneras en que podría ayudarnos- dijo el de cabello gris para entonces iniciar el paso rumbo a ella. Kain dudó un poco, incrédulo ante las capacidades de la estudiante.

-Entonces nos comunicamos en la tarde para lo de la tarea-.

-Me parece bien, ah mira tu papá te está llamando-

-Cierto, me voy antes de que se desespere, nos vemos mañana Meredy-.

-De acuerdo, bye-

Meredy vio como su compañera de equipo se marchaba para ir a con su padre quien le esperaba afuera de su coche, de pie en la banqueta. Inhaló aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente cuando vio como el señor abrazaba a su hija tiernamente y entonces ambos subían al automóvil y se marchaban, no era secreto que siempre había deseado saber que se sentía ser abrazada por un padre o madre amorosos. Claro estaba que no se mortificaría por ello, nadie tiene todo en la vida, ya encontraría el amor que tanto le hacía falta en otro lado y aun si eso no pasaba aun tendría a Ultear.

Pensando precisamente en la Milkovich, esta le había avisado con tiempo que hoy no podría pasar para darle un aventón, así que sería mejor ir a esperar el autobús -Uff, ahora que lo pienso un poco, hoy me toca lavar los trastos en el orfanato, mejor llegar temprano-

Su siguiente acción fue opuesta a su pensar, no se apuró en ir a la parada del autobús, sino que volteó hacia atrás y se quedó observando todo lo que tenia cercas –Es raro, pero siento como si estuviera siendo observada por alguien- empezó a mover su campo de visión hasta que al girar hacia la izquierda vio como un par de estudiantes venían hacia ella, los conocía, eran esos chicos nuevos que eran reconocidos por ser antisociales y académicamente destacados.

-Buen día, Meredy, mi corazón se emociona de encontrarte- saludó Rustyrose alzando las manos y haciendo sus habituales ademanes.

¿Qué? Pero si le estaba llamando a ella, caray, nunca se hablaban ¿Y qué era eso de que su corazón se emocionaba? Parecía un poeta inspirado.

-Oh no me mires de esa manera, el rechazo es un arma capaz de herir el centro de una persona, bajando su valor propio muy basado en experiencias sociales- se expresó el extravagante poeta cubriéndose la frente con el dorso de una mano y poniéndose la otra en el pecho.

-Eh ¿Disculpa?- preguntó con respeto, no queriendo ofender a Rustyrose.

-Tus dotes son reconocidas entre los estudiantes Meredy- le dijo, pero entonces aprovechó para verla bien, particularmente en las características físicas que hacen a una mujer –"_Dotes no le faltan de hecho_"- asumió otra posición cruzando los brazos y poniéndose de perfil frente a ella –Por eso Kain y el genio que te dirige la palabra te invitamos a que representes nuestro orgullo en los concursos escolares con sede en Fairy Tail-.

-"_Fairy Tail, esa es la escuela de Gray Fullbuster_"- pensó antes de centrarse en lo importante -Pero Era High School ya estaba calificada para los concursos nacionales- respondió conocedora de lo que eran los concursos año tras año ¿Y no se suponía que Trinity Raven representaría a Era?

-Imprevistos que superan la imaginación han acontecido y cambios de planes han entrado, de modo que nos vemos forzados a participar a defender nuestro orgullo localmente. Y tal como nosotros dos, tú eres excelente académicamente, deberías de entrar al equipo-.

Ella se sonrojó por el cumplido, se le hacía mucho que se pensara de ella como alguien tan destacada, le echaba ganas pero no era para tanto –No podría negarme a representar a mi escuela-.

-Magnifico Meredy, ahora estas en el equipo. Permite presentarnos formalmente; mi nombre es Rustyrose, me especializo en la creatividad haciendo uso de mi imaginación superior- se presentó el joven mientras señalaba a su cabeza, presumiendo de su intelecto –Y aquí mi compañero lleva como nombre Kain Hikaru, no conocerás a nadie más fuerte que él-

El luchador de sumo ni siquiera tuvo los modales de dar una señal de cortesía, hizo algo que no tenía sentido en este momento; caminar hasta donde estaba un bote de basura de aluminio cubierto con una tapa y se le quedó viendo. Rusty ya le iba a hacer un comentario cuando el grandote levantó el bote con sus superfuerza y le dio la vuelta y lo que salió de allí dentro no fue precisamente basura.

Lo que salió del bote de basura fue un alocado joven rubio de ropas todas sucias al igual que un morral gastado -Ouch ¿Qué pasa contigo idiota?- preguntó a Kain.

-Increíble Kain, pudiste sentir la presencia de un espía- felicitó Rustyrose.

-Yo castigar a los metiches- dijo Kain mientras se ponía en posición de sumo y daba un pisotón a la tierra.

El joven que había estado escondido se puso en guardia –Jijiji, no subestimes mi poder, gordito-.

Kain echó humos por la nariz -¿¡Gordito!? Nadie me llama gordito ¡Nadie! Ya verás lo cruel que puedo ser-.

Meredy tenía separados los labios y las pupilas temblorosas ante lo sucedido -¡Espere Kain-san!- pidió impidiendo que el grandote golpeara al rubio, porque ese rubio era el loco acosador del orfanato que nunca dejaba de fastidiarla –Zancrow, con qué razón me sentía incomoda, tú estabas espiándome desde ese bote de basura ¡Eres un enfermo!-.

Zancrow, el problemático huérfano que hacía de barrendero cruzó los brazos y sonrió burlón y soberbio -¿Espiarte a ti? Ja, ya quisieras eso Meredy tonta, una persona tan aburrida como tú no vale ni mi tiempo-.

-¿Entonces que hacías dentro de ese bote de basura detrás de mí?- le preguntó sintiendo como el calor se le subía al rosto y pecho, le irritaba que el barrendero ocioso últimamente anduviera tan metiche e insoportable.

-Uy si, la bobita perdedora a quien nadie quiere se cree la muy importante, yo estaba en una investigación secreta para encontrar a los conspiradores que quieren conquistar el mundo-.

-Eres un idiota Zancrow, solo tú te crees tus fantasías- le dijo hasta con pena, no sabía ni como llegaba a enfadarse con el chico siendo que estaba zafado, podría proponerse ignorarlo pero como ya lo conocía desde años se le hacía difícil hacerlo.

Rustyrose se acercó a la chica –Meredy, no pierdas tu tiempo con este loco, tenemos cosas más importantes de que conversar-.

-Ajá- Zancrow señaló acusador al de lentes –Ustedes deben ser esos dos que quiere usar a la cabello de chicle para conquistar el mundo ¡Los conspiradores cuyos nombre estaban en el diario de Meredy, Jellal y Gray!-

Meredy infló las mejillas debido a la molestia -¡Zancrow, ya mejor vete!-

-No lo haré, no puedo quedarme con los brazos mientras ustedes conquistan el mundo ¡Por que yo soy el destinado a gobernar el mundo jajaja!- se quedó riendo maniaco para entonces sacar de su viejo morral un pequeño globo terráqueo y empezar a girarlo entre ambas manos.

-Mandaré a volar a este sujeto- dijo Kain.

-No, se me ha ocurrido algo mejor- dijo Rustyrose con una idea en su siempre activa mente –Zancrow, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas-.

-Ja, te crees la gran cosa eh conspirador, pues ni pienses que lo sabes todo, conozco muchos secretos sobre esta ciudad- dijo Zancrow señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar.

-"_Me falta un miembro para el equipo, este idiota paranoico podría tener sus usos_"- Rustyrose fue a con el de los ojos rojos y poniéndole la mano en la espalda le indicó que caminara junto con él, cuando se hubieron alejado treinta metros fue cuando habló –Así que tú piensas que Meredy quiere conquistar el mundo-.

-No me gusta tu tono de hablar Gray ¿O eres Jellal?-.

-Tengo una invitación para ti Zancrow para que entres al equipo de competencia escolar contra otras escuelas, no te preocupes si no perteneces a Era, yo me encargaré de todo- le dijo por lo bajo.

-Todo es parte de tu plan para apoderarte de la ciudad ¿me crees idiota o qué?-

-Tú sabes en que creer, pero Meredy ya ha aceptado venir con nosotros, así que si la vas a dejar estar con nosotros, por mi está mejor- dijo de manera pretenciosa para entonces dejar al alocado huérfano haciendo sus caras de paranoico obsesivo.

-¡Espera!- le gritó antes de que se alejara mucho –Entraré a tu estúpido plan ese, pero lo haré solo porque no puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieras con la boba ¡Y aseguro que descubriré cuáles son tus planes!-

–"_Los débiles mentales siempre caen ante la psicología inversa, ese es el primer paso para persuadir a un idiota_"- Rustyrose sonrió satisfecho –De acuerdo, a partir de este momento eres parte de Era High School y participarás junto con nosotros, ya agregué mi numero a tu celular para mantenernos en comunicación-

-¿Cómo? Espera ¿Dónde está mi estúpido celular?- se percató de la ausencia de su móvil, cuando vio que el peligris lo sacaba de su chaqueta enfureció -¿Cuándo me lo sacaste? ¡Dámelo!-.

Rusty puso una expresión de prepotencia mientras alzaba el teléfono –Zancrow ¿Desde cuándo tomar fotos a una chica cuenta como una investigación secreta? - entonces puso una foto muy comprometedora en pantalla y se la mostró –Esta te quedó de a diez, un acercamiento a la sensual parte posterior de Meredy, se nota que esa chica es tu fetiche- dijo antes de lanzárselo para que lo atrapara.

-Mierda, te odio Jellal- maldijo Zancrow atrapando su celular y viendo la foto pervertida que tanto le había costado tomar, ahora si ni cómo sacarse a un lado.

-Mañana nos vemos aquí mismo a las seis de la mañana, si no vienes diré a Meredy de las fotos que le tomas, especialmente de las de su escote y su trasero- dijo casi a modo de amenaza, ahora era seguro que tenía al loco en la palma de su mano –"_Segundo paso para persuadir a un idiota; chantaje_"-

-Tu ganas maldito Albert Wesker afeminado ¡Y no le vayas a decir de esto a Meredy o si no te las verás difícil!- contraatacó Zancrow, tan orgulloso que quería ocultar su inquietud a que el tipo le dijera a Meredy del porque era stalker con ella.

* * *

_Diez minutos después, Rustyrose y Kain se encontraban solos de nuevo._

-Ya tenemos equipo completo Kain, una chica inocente y un stalker idiota que si bien no parece competente al menos servirá para rellenar-

-P-pero Rusty, ese menso no es de Era High-

-Me decepcionas Kain ¿Quién chantajeo, sobornó y hackeó para que Zoldeo, tu y yo entráramos a Era High?- preguntó mientras señalaba su propio cráneo con ambos dedos índices.

-Pues tú-

-Soy un genio, mi imaginación no tiene límites, puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Fue sencillo infiltrarse en el consejo escolar ¿Sabes a que se debe? No es que sean idiotas o descuidados-.

-¿Entonces?-

Rusty alzó los brazos al aire y puso una cara maligna que lo hacía ver casi tan psicópata como Zancrow -Lo oscuridad ha brotado desde ellos mismos, son corruptos, y no hacen anda por corregir ese detalle, creen estar firmes y fuertes, pero ni imaginan lo divididos que están ¡Su propia corrupción será lo que los llevará a su perdición!

* * *

**En la escuela Militar Quatro Cerberus**

Las filas de los cadetes en entrenamiento se encontraban congregadas frente a la cabaña del general Goldmine, construcción adornada con figuras de perros así como con picos rodeando el techo, una edificación que inspiraba temor y respeto.

Pero no tanto temor como el que generaba el director general en su máxima furia.

-¡Inconcebible, esto es un hecho sin precedentes!- exclamaba Goldmine en un estado encolerizado mientras caminaba de lado a lado pasando frente a las filas de estudiantes.

-Pssth, Bacchus ¿Qué se puede hacer?- susurró el cadete War Cry al experimentado (mas despreocupado) estudiante de último grado.

-La regla principal para participar es enviar el documento único que entrega el consejo, una vez perdido no hay nada que hacer- respondió Bacchus todo mareado, estaba borracho sin duda.

-Es una ofensa para nuestro espíritu salvaje haber sido excluidos de la competencia- continuó hablando el estricto general –Pero yo se que pasó realmente- Goldmine señaló a las filas –Quatro Cerberus tiene una defensa impenetrable, la única manera de que se haya extraviado el documento único es que uno de nosotros mismos lo haya robado…si, veo rostros nerviosos, pero juro que será descubierto-.

-Pero el culpable no se va a revelar a sí mismo, sería un idiota si lo hace- comentó Novarly.

-¡Eso ya lo sé ¿acaso me está llamando idiota eh Novarly?!- exclamó la máxima autoridad de la escuela –Aquí es donde entran ustedes, tengo una propuesta; quien o quienes descubran al culpable recibirá un premio sin igual y será ver cumplido un deseo, sea cual sea, sin importar que vaya en contra de nuestras estrictas reglas, le será concedido ¿entendido cadetes?-

-¡Fuoh!- gritaron todos a la vez haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bien, así que a investigar y si alguien está encubriendo al culpable, entonces no dude en retractarse y acudir a mí, no solo será perdonado sino recompensado- aseguró el director -¡Pueden largarse a sus cuevas mis desgraciados perros salvajes!- entonces fue y se metió a su cabaña, a esperar a que la respuesta al enigma llegara sola.

Rápidamente los cadetes empezaron a formar sus grupitos y empezaron a discutir.

-¿Acaso escuche bien? El dijo que cualquier deseo se concederá a quien encuentre al culpable- dijo Yaeger todo emocionado -¿Acaso están pensando lo mismo que yo?-.

-¡Chicas en Quatro Cerberus!- exclamó War Cry llorando de la emoción.

-Oh yeah- Bacchus dejó caer la baba a la vez que se imaginaba recostado en una cama, abrazando a dos hermosas chicas en ropa interior colocadas una en cada lado, ambas ofreciéndole de beber vino y champagne –La noche de mi vida-.

-Oh dios, si llegamos a tener chicas aquí ya nunca volveremos a aburrirnos jamás. Ahora ¿Quién será el culpable?- preguntó Rocker.

-Yo creo saber quien fue el traidor- dijo un estudiante enorme.

-Dínoslo Semmes-

-Elfman Strauss, ese tipo apareció de la nada un día y se unos unió con la excusa de que venía a "hacerse más hombre". Fue el último en ser reclutado, tiene que ser él-

-Oigan ¿Qué no es ese uno de Fairy Tail?- cuestionó War Cry.

-Eso explica todo, como su escuela es la anfitriona decidió dar ventaja a su escuela sacándonos de los concursos desde antes, sabiendo lo salvajes que podemos ser- afirmó Rocker.

Bacchus se soltó a reír a carcajadas frente a todos, cuando se calmó un poco explicó entre frecuentes risotadas –Jaja eso es ridículo, Elfman es un hombre de honor, o sea ¡Es el hombre! Jaja, nop, no lo creo, mi amigo Elfman no es el traidor-.

-¿Entonces quién es?- dijeron todos los del grupito a la misma vez.

-Jaja no lo sé- dijo Bacchus mientras sacaba una botella de coñac de entre sus ropas y le daba un trago, entonces les dio la espalda para empezar a alejarse. Todos sus amigos lo estaban dando por un vago despreocupado y sin ambición, pero el borrachín los probó equivocados cuando se detuvo, se acabó su bebida de un solo trago y los volteó a ver de lado –Pero lo que si se es que cuando descubra quien fue el traidor, le daré la paliza de su vida y si ni así se arrepiente, entonces me meteré con lo que más aprecia en la vida hasta que llore como bebé y acepte su error-.

Los amigos de Bacchus tragaron saliva, si bien el amante del alcohol era un vago aflojerado, cuando se ponía serio se volvía formidable y si llegaba a enfadarse se convertía en un monstruo. Pobre de quien fuera el traidor, no se la iba a acabar cuando Bacchus lo descubriera.

* * *

**En la preparatoria femenil Mermaid Heels**

El grupo de chicas que se suponía debían de haber participado en los concursos se encontraban reunidas con su capitana, la reconocida joya de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi. Como sucedía en Quatro Cerberus, el ambiente en la escuela era de inconformidad total.

-¿Qué hicimos mal?- decía Arania mientras revisaba una copia de la solicitud que habían enviado al consejo, encontrando que cumplían todos los requisitos.

-No es justo que nos hayan pasado por alto, siempre competimos y nunca hemos bajado nuestro nivel- añadió Risley.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos así- propuso Beth la chica granjera –Kagura-san-.

La capitana se encontraba callada como estatua y con los ojos cerrados, cruzando los brazos y expidiendo serenidad –No podemos hacer nada, he hablado con una trabajadora del consejo y dijo que "las reglas eran las reglas"-.

-Eso es trampa, para empezar ellos ni nos enviaron el documento único cuando ya habían quedado en hacerlo- se quejó Arania.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo se llamaba el miembro del consejo que quedó en enviarlo?- preguntó Beth no pudiendo recordar el nombre del hombre.

-Uh, si alguien tiene la culpa es ese tipo ¡Que lo despidan por mentirnos! A ese…Jal, no ¿Cómo era? Jeda…Jellal ¡Si, su nombre era Jellal!-.

-¡Jellal!- exclamó Kagura de forma súbita abriendo los ojos de golpe, mostrándose tan alterada que cogió una katana de adorno que descansaba en su escritorio como un adorno y se levantó tirando su silla.

-Kagura-chan- Beth se asustó tanto que se escondió detrás de Arania, de la nada Kagura se veía intimidante, sino hasta peligrosa.

-¿Está todo bien Kagura?- preguntó Arania preocupada por su capitana quien tenía la pupila dilatada y una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

Kagura se limpió la gota de sudor con un pañuelo y recogiendo su silla volvió a tomar asiento –Si, todo está bien- aseguró sobándose la sien y haciendo ejercicios de respiración para controlar la ansiedad, pero muy dentro de ella permanecía un nombre más aparte del hombre al que despreciaba -"_Simon, nunca perdonaré lo que el meteoro te hizo_"-.

* * *

**Volviendo a instituto Fairy Tail**

Makarov no dejaba de hacer apuntes en una hoja de cuaderno, el viejo reflejaba puro estrés ante la situación –"_Si con Era High metida aquí en el instituto los problemas ya eran suficientes, ahora con Raven Tail en el juego, las cosas se podrían poner criticas ¿Qué es lo que quiere Ivan?_ _¿Y cómo es que hizo legal su escuela? Esto no me parece bien_"-.

En su momento de máxima concentración, Mirajane abrió la puerta de la oficina del viejo y le habló con consideración –Disculpe director, acaba de recibir una visita que quiere conversar con usted en persona-.

Makarov se puso una mano en la frente –Estoy ocupado Mira, dile que en media hora lo atiendo o si gusta vuelva mañana temprano-.

-Ok, se lo comunicaré ahora mismo-

-Eso no será necesario- dijo el visitante a la vez que se colocaba a un lado de la secretaria -¿Es esa la forma en que recibes a un viejo amigo? Mocoso-.

-"_Mocoso_"- Makarov sabía que solo una persona era capaz de llamare de esa manera aun estando en sus entrados ochenta y ocho años -¡Maestro Purehito!-

Purehito era un anciano alto y fornido, de cabello blanco y barba larga y que llevaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Makarov, es bueno volver a casa- dijo sonriéndole amigablemente.

-¡Amigo!- Makarov dejó a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atender a su amigo, parece que la ayuda que tanto necesitaba llegaba en el momento adecuado, después de todo en sus más de sesenta años como docente, nunca había conocido alguien más sabio, bondadoso y que amara mas a Fairy Tail que su tutor Purehito, el segundo director de Fairy Tail.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Sección de Perfiles**_

**Gary Hughes**

_Gustos_: Los videojuegos, el shonen.

_Disgustos_: El shojo, las cosas pervertidas

_Habilidades_:

**Inteligencia** **

**Atletismo** **

**Destreza** ***

Fanático de los juegos de video y amante del cosplay, Gary es un joven muy activo y con un gusto subversivo por romper las reglas. Además disfruta burlarse y reírse de los errores de los demás, su humor torcido contrasta con su terror al todo lo sexual, situación provocada por un trauma de la infancia. Discute mucho con su hermana gemela Mary

**Mary Hughes**

_Gustos:_ el shojo, manipular personas

_Disgustos_: el shonen, las cosas pervertidas

_Habilidades_

**Inteligencia** **

**Atletismo** **

**Destreza *****

Desquiciada hermana gemela de Gary que gusta del anime Shojo. Le encanta más que nada el manipular personas y verlas discutir y pelear entre sí, mostrando desconsideración total a los sentimientos ajenas. Detesta el sexismo y que comenten sobre su presencia. Comparte el mismo trauma que Gary. Discute todo el tiempo con Gary.

**Sugarboy**

_Gustos:_ el ecchi, su propio rostro

_Disgustos_: que se le desprecie, las personas feas

_Habilidades_

**Inteligencia** **

**Atletismo** ****

**Destreza ***

Entrometido, dramático y pervertido. Antes era una persona dulce, pero con el pasar de los años se volvió alguien molesto y narcisista. Cree que es un ejemplo de belleza teniéndose en muy alta estima. Años atrás se aprovechó de la baja autoestima de Juvia, pero ahora ha cambiado y siente atracción tanto por mujeres como por hombres.

**Koko**

_Gustos:_ Correr, los dulces

_Disgustos:_ Los gatos, los pretenciosos

_Habilidades_

**Inteligencia** **

**Atletismo** *****

**Destreza ****

Koko es una joven atlética que en base a esfuerzo se ha convertido en una gran corredora, logro del cual está muy orgullosa. Le gusta hacer las cosas bien y le molestan las injusticias, aunque evita revelar sus sentimientos. Puede ser algo ruda y directa en sus palabras y acciones, pero esconde un corazón noble. Se trastorna cuando come dulces y tiene una inocente hermana menor idéntica a ella.

**Dan Straight**

_Gustos:_ Las armaduras, el Sentai

_Disgustos: _Los traidores, ¿el amor?

_Habilidades_

**Inteligencia** *

**Atletismo** ****

**Destreza ****

Hiperactivo, relajado y poco brillante estudiante de Edolas, le encantan las armaduras y las películas de robots y superhéroes. Su impulsividad le suele meter en problemas, pero su terquedad es su fuerte. Dice odiar el amor por que lo hace sufrir mucho, pero la realidad es que flirtrea mucho y suele encapricharse fácilmente. Es muy leal a sus está orgulloso de pertenecer a su escuela.

**Elizabeth "Erza" Knightwalker**

_Ocupación:_ Prefecta y secretaria de Edolas High School

_Gustos: _Las armas, el sadismo (anteriormente las violetas)

_Disgustos: _Muchas cosas, pero particularmente Mystogan y Lucy Ashley

Orgullosa y fría mujer darketa proveniente de Edolas. Practica el uso de armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y constantemente se mete en peleas en las cantinas y en las calles. Un accidente le dejó un ochenta por ciento insensible al dolor físico y combinado con su padecimiento de frigidez le han dejado frustrada, propiciando aun mas su agresividad y su desconsideración al sufrimiento ajeno. No soporta las insurrecciones a su autoridad, motivo por el que odia a Lucy Ashley, la bravucona de la escuela.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Alguien pensó no volvería? Mil disculpas, pero las cosas no iban bien en mi cabeza.

De hecho diré que estuve pensando bastante en como continuar el fic, me perdí mucho. Estuve considerando ideas y alternativas, especialmente con los sucesos actuales del manga, de ahí me di cuenta de que haría dos cosas; en primer lugar la trama va a ir divergiendo mas de las sagas de Fairy Tail (en las que habrán notado me baso mucho) esto para no condicionarme tanto y hacer todo mas impredecible, en segundo lugar, seguiré adhiriéndome a las decisiones básicas del manga, ya que esas si las necesito y tendría problemas el darle la contraria a los sucesos del manga, me refiero a que me apegaré a las _personalidades_ de los personas así como utilizaré las _parejas_ oficiales del manga, esto para no hacerme bolas de mas en un futuro.

Ya hablando del capítulo, muchas cosas han entrado en juego: Los trimens tras las chicas, la peligrosa Knightwalker y su equipo de pretenciosos los cuales ya van haciendo objetivos en Fairy Tail, los edo clones, hay infiltrados en Era High School con planes oscuros, Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus confundidos y encontrando culpables de su exclusión, la revelación de Raven Tail y la llegada de un viejo conocido al instituto ¿A qué va todo? Bueno, se verá más adelante pero les diré que todos los acontecimientos están más conectados de lo que aparentan.

Me despido y agradezco su paciencia, estuve entrando a ver el tráfico y vi que aun sin actualizar aun entraban a leer este proyecto, eso junto con sus reviews es la gasolina que mantiene mi mente de escritora andando. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
